Un Nouveau Monde, un Nouveau Chemin
by Sabrinabella
Summary: Et si Narnia n'était pas le seul monde que les Pevensie avaient aidés. Si la Terre du Milieu en faisait partis. Retrouver les Rois et Reines de Narnia dans la quête d'Erebor au côté de Thorin et de la Compagnie. Se passe après le Prince Caspian. Pdv Peter
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme je l'avais promis, voici l'arrivée de ma nouvelle fic concernant le crossover Narnia/Hobbit =D episode qui se déroule juste après le départ des Pevensie de Narnia avec Caspian et avant leur retour chez eux, et avant l'épisode du Passeur d'Aurore et l'autre crossover qui est bientôt sur le point d'arriver à sa fin alors j'ai décider de vous débuter cette dernière ;)**

 **pour aujourd'hui, vous aurez droit au prologue et au 1er chapitre ;) et dimanche vous aurez le chap 2 =D**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Crossover Les Chroniques de Narnia/Le Hobbit**

 **Un Nouveau Monde, un Nouveau Chemin**

 **Prologue**

C'était un aller simple.

Un retour directement vers chez eux. Vers leur propre monde.

Narnia était sauf et en sécurité sous le règne de Caspian, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'eux. Les Narniens n'avaient plus besoin des Anciens Roi et Reines de Cair Paravel, les Pevensie pouvaient à présent rentrer chez eux et reprendre le cours de leur vie, là où il les avait laissés.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas dans le métro qu'ils atterrirent en franchissant la porte à travers le tronc de l'arbre d'Aslan, ni les vêtements d'écolier qu'ils portaient tous les quatre. Mais les tenues qu'ils avaient enfilées quand ils avaient gagnés les ruines de Cair Paravel, tout comme leurs propres armes, surtout à la grande stupéfaction de Peter qui observa sa propre lame ranger dans son fourreau.

L'épée de Narnia qu'il s'était pourtant juré d'avoir confié à Caspian pour l'aider à protéger Narnia.

Tandis qu'ils portaient tous, en plus de leurs tenus de Narnia, de gros manteau à capuchon qui les gardèrent à l'abri du froid et de la pluie qui tombaient en averse au-dessus de leur tête, portant des sacs de voyage sur leur dos, autre que les boucliers des deux garçons et le carquois remplis de flèche de la plus âgé des filles.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Où est ce qu'on est ?

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce prologue, certes court mais il installe un peu l'intrigue de cet episode ;)**

 **on se revoit tout de suite pour la suite avec le chap 1**

 **a tte**

 **Sabrinbella**


	2. Chapitre 01 Une nouvelle rencontre

**V'là le chapitre 1 comme promis avec la rencontre des Pevensie avec Gandalf et Thorin à Bree ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Sabrinbella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 : Une Nouvelle rencontre**

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Edmund mais… il faut croire qu'Aslan n'a pas encore l'attention de nous ramener chez nous lui fit remarquer Peter à ce propos, en observant les arbres qui les encerclaient, tandis qu'il essayait de trouver une route ou un chemin sous cette pluie diluvienne.

_ On est toujours à Narnia ou bien… ailleurs ?

_ Aucune idée Lucy ! Lui répondit Susan tout en enfonçant sa tête un peu plus dans sa capuche, pour se garder à l'abri de la pluie. Il nous faut trouver un abri et le plus vite possible avant de tomber malade leur fit-elle remarquer à ce propos.

_ Il y a de la fumée là-bas leur fit constater Edmund en leur désignant de la fumée grise qu'ils pouvaient tous apercevoir à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant eux. C'est peut être un feu de camp ou un village ?

_ Allons voir dans ce cas, on a rien à perdre de toute façon fit savoir Peter sur le peu de choix qu'ils avaient en cet instant précis.

Se dirigeant vers la lumière en question, les quatre jeunes constatèrent qu'ils s'agissaient en réalité d'un village, d'une petite ville pour être exacte, dont le mur d'enceinte protégeait celle-ci de toute menace extérieure possible, qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir droit devant eux à travers les arbres de la forêt. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient dans cette direction, les quatre Pevensie vinrent à sursauter quand ils entendirent du bruit venant sur leur gauche, et aux aguets, Peter et Edmund réagirent par instinct, dégainant leurs armes et se tournant vers la cible, pendant que Susan et Lucy étaient restées derrière eux.

Constatant que l'intrus qui s'était rapproché d'eux ne se trouvait être nul autre qu'un vieil homme, portant un long manteau gris assortis à son chapeau, tout comme ces longs cheveux et sa barbe grise, pendant qu'il tenait un long bâton sur lequel il s'appuyait pour avancer. Son regard bleu perçant semblait pétiller de curiosité et d'attention quand il avisa les quatre jeunes humains face à lui.

_ Eh bien, que font quatre jeunes enfants dans la Vieille Forêt à une heure aussi tardive ? Leur demanda le vieil homme en les scrutant tous les quatre l'un après l'autre.

_ Je pourrais vous posez la même question fit remarquer Peter à son encontre tout en continuant gardant son arme lever et ne baissant pas une seule seconde sa garde face à cet étranger.

_ C'est un vieil homme Peter, il n'a pas l'air si dangereux constata Susan à son attention, ne sentant guère de danger face à ce dernier, alors qu'Edmund avait légèrement baissé sa lame devant lui.

_ Pour être tout à fait exacte, nous sommes égarés et nous aimerons savoir si vous auriez l'amabilité de nous dire où nous nous trouvons ? Lui demanda cordialement Edmund.

_ Vous êtes à la frontière de la Vieille Forêt et au porte de la ville de Bree leur expliqua l'étranger tout en désignant du bâton, la ville qu'il apercevait à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

_ « La Vieille Forêt » ? « Bree » ? Ce n'est pas à Narnia ? Demanda curieusement Lucy alors que les autres tournèrent leur regard vers elle, comme pour lui demander de ne rien dire de plus.

_ « Narnia » ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends le nom de cette contrée remarqua le vieil homme. Ou se trouve-t'elle ?

_ Trop loin d'ici sans aucun doute râla Peter se demandant bien ou Aslan les avaient tous les quatre envoyer. Ou sommes-nous précisément ? Comment s'appelle cette terre ? Ce monde ?

_ La Terre du Milieu répondit le vieil homme avant qu'une certaine question ne se forme dans son regard. Qui êtes-vous ?

_ On n'est pas à Narnia ! Bon dieu, ou est ce qu'Aslan nous a envoyer ? Je croyais qu'il nous renvoyait chez nous !

_ Susan ! Je m'appelle Edmund Pevensie, et voici mes sœurs Susan et Lucy et mon frère ainé Peter se présenta le plus jeune des deux frères, lui et sa fratrie avant de se tourner vers l'étranger. Et vous ?

_ Je m'appelle Gandalf le Gris se présenta l'étranger. Dans quelle contrée se trouve Pevensie ?

_ Ce n'est pas une terre, c'est notre nom de famille expliqua Lucy, étant habituer à ce que tout le monde à Narnia prenait leur nom comme un territoire précis chez eux. Le Gris veut signifier quelque chose ?

_ Cela représente mon rang parmis l'ordre.

_ Quel ordre ? Lui demanda Lucy curieuse.

_ L'ordre des magiciens leur expliqua le dénommé Gandalf.

_ Vous êtes un sorcier ? Lui demanda Edmund avec crainte alors qu'il reculait avec Susan et Lucy, tandis que Peter resserrait sa garde sur son arme. Un bon sorcier ou un méchant sorcier ? On n'a pas eu de très bon souvenir avec une méchante Sorcière !

_ Je suis là pour aider et guider les peuples à faire le bon choix, éviter le plus de conflit et d'encourager la paix avoua Gandalf. D'ailleurs, nous serions bien mieux à Bree pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement, surtout que je dois y retrouver quelqu'un, m'accompagnerez-vous ?

_ Je présume que nous n'avons guère le choix fit remarquer Peter à ce propos, tout en rengainant son épée dans son fourreau avant de se tourner vers le magicien. Après-vous Messire ! L'invita-t'il ensuite tout en lui montrant la ville en question à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Invitation qu'accepta volontiers Gandalf alors qu'il comprit pertinemment que l'ainé des quatre enfants étaient le plus protecteur et qu'il désirait l'avoir dans son champ de vision, pour parer à toute éventualité, bien que cela n'était guère l'idée du Magicien Gris qui emmena leur petit groupe droit vers la ville de Bree, poursuivant son petit interrogatoire à l'attention des enfants. Se trouvant extrêmement curieux de savoir de quelle manière ces derniers étaient arrivés jusqu'ici, en ignorant complètement ou ils se trouvaient au premier abord.

Alors que les deux cadets entreprirent de lui rapporter qui ils étaient tous les quatre, bien que Susan rapportait qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que ce dernier les prennent pour des menteurs ou même pour des idiots, Gandalf les rassura en leur confiant qu'il savait que la magie se trouvait être à l'œuvre autour d'eux et que quelque chose semblait les protéger contre tout mal qui pourrait être dirigé vers eux. Les trois plus jeune Pevensie saisirent que cela venait sans nulle doute de l'aura d'Aslan et que ce dernier était en réalité derrière cela, les ayant envoyé de Narnia jusqu'ici au lieu de les ramener chez eux.

Fortement intriguer par Aslan, Gandalf s'était mis à les questionner sur ce dernier, posant aussi des questions à l'encontre de Peter mais celui-ci était demeuré très silencieux durant leur avancée de la forêt droit vers Bree. S'excusant pour l'attitude de leur ainé, Susan, Edmund et Lucy confièrent à Gandalf que Peter se trouvait toujours mal à l'aise, voir sur ces gardes quand ils étaient en territoire inconnu, tentant de trouver une certaine réponse dans son environnement ou comprendre la raison pour laquelle Aslan les avait fait venir ici.

Mais cela n'était pas exactement la raison première du silence prolongé de Peter, n'écoutant qu'à moitié l'échange entre ces cadets et le Magicien, son regard river autour de lui, ayant cette impression que quelque chose l'appelait. Quelque chose venant droit devant lui.

Quelque chose venant de Bree.

Comme si pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, quelque chose semblait être en train de l'appeler. Non pas comme quand il se trouvait devant Aslan, la force du Grand Lion l'attirant à lui comme un enfant allant à la rencontre d'un parent. Mais plutôt comme un phare se dressant dans les ténèbres et semblant le guider vers la personne qu'il devait absolument rejoindre.

Car plus il avançait à travers les arbres de la forêt, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la ville des hommes devant eux sous la pluie diluvienne, que Peter saisissa quelque peu ce qui se passait. Il allait à la rencontre de quelqu'un.

A la rencontre de quelqu'un vers lequel et pour lequel, lui et les siens se trouvaient ici. Que s'était pour cette personne qu'Aslan avait envoyé les Pevensie ici même et qu'ils avaient croisés la route de Gandalf. Car plus il écoutait ce dernier blablater de tout de rien avec ces cadets avec une curiosité infatigable, que le Magicien faisait aussi partie de cette équation. Cette équation pour laquelle il se trouvait tous les quatre ici et non de retour chez eux, dans leur monde ?

Une menace devait planer sur ce monde pour qu'Aslan les envois tous les quatre ici-même sous cette pluie battante, mais Peter allait tirer cette histoire au claire et pour cela, il allait suivre ce pressentiment le prenant aux tripes et aller à la rencontre de cette personne dans Bree.

Alors quand ils eurent passé la sentinelle à la Porte Sud de Bree, tandis que Gandalf demanda aux quatre jeunes ou ils allaient aller à présent, aucun d'entre eux n'eurent guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Peter se déplaçait déjà, avançant dans les rues à la surprise des autres qui s'étaient lancés sur ces pas, lui demandant ou il allait,

_ Peter, attends-nous ! Appela Edmund.

_ Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda surprise Lucy en essayant de ne pas glisser comme les autres dans la boue recouvrant la rue que prenait leur ainé.

_ Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ou est-ce qu'il nous emmène comme ça ? Demanda Susan quelque peu courroucer par l'attitude de ce dernier, mais surtout à cause de son silence prolongé.

_ Est-il toujours ainsi ? Vint à demander Gandalf avec curiosité, suivant les trois jeunes à la suite de l'ainé qui paraissait savoir où aller dans la ville des hommes, alors que d'après les dires des enfants plus tôt, ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds ici-mêmes.

_ Aussi buter et je fonce tête baisser ? Oui, Peter l'a toujours été mais pas autant que cela d'habitude admit Edmund répondant à la question du Magicien en laissant celui-ci le rattraper et laissa passer ces deux frangines pour tenter de rattraper leur ainé.

_ Pour l'amour du ciel Peter, peux-tu nous dire ce qui te prend à la fin ? Vint à lui demander Susan de plus en plus courroucer, tout en ayant finis par le rattraper après que ce dernier ait finis par s'arrêter à son tour.

S'étant arrêté devant les portes d'une auberge pour être plus précis, alors que les trois plus jeunes levèrent les yeux vers l'enseigne du bâtiment, l'auberge du Poney Fringant qu'elle s'appelait ? Curieux noms pour une auberge ?

_ Il est ici.

_ Qui donc Peter ? Lui demanda Lucy aussi curieuse que les autres des paroles de leur ainé.

_ Celui pour qui Aslan nous a envoyé ici et non chez nous.

Et avant même de laisser à Susan, Edmund et Lucy de comprendre sa déclaration, Peter s'était déjà avancer vers l'entrée. Entrant dans l'auberge sous le regard calculateur de Gandalf qui se demanda s'il en avait à la recherche de la même personne ?

Terminant par tous les trois comprendre les paroles de leur ainé, les plus jeunes Pevensie s'observèrent un instant avant de s'empresser d'entrer dans l'auberge, pour ainsi aller rencontrer la personne qui avait poussé Aslan à les envoyer ici, Gandalf leur emboitant le pas. Demeurant debout derrière les quatre jeunes, le Magicien n'eut aucune difficulté à repérer celui qu'il cherchait depuis quelques temps, avant de porter toute son attention vers Peter qui avait, semble-t'il, lui aussi trouver la personne qu'il cherchait.

_ Alors Peter ? Où est cette personne vers qui Aslan nous a envoyé ? Lui demanda Susan, aussi curieuse que les deux plus jeunes de connaitre enfin la réponse à leurs interrogations sur leur présence dans ce monde.

_ C'est ce Seigneur nain brun au centre de la pièce, attablé devant la cheminée en train de fumer sa pipe vint à leur désigner de la tête Peter, attirant ainsi le regard des Pevensie sur ce dernier.

Installer à l'une des petites tables composant la partie « salle de repas » de l'auberge, se trouvant juste devant la cheminée ou brulait un bon feu, un nains aux longs cheveux noir friser avec quelques mèches grises parsemant le dessus de son front, possédant des tresses sertis de fermoir dans sa chevelure. Une barbe bien taillé tout aussi sombre que sa crinière et des prunelles d'un bleu acier, le maitre nain semblait plonger dans ces pensées, tout en fumant calmement sa pipe alors que la tenue de cuir noir et bleu, ainsi que le manteau sans manche en fourrure, criait « seigneur ».

Même le port altier qu'il tenait inconsciemment, assis là, entre ces hommes et ces femmes, lui donnait encore plus d'importance tandis que les Pevensie saisirent facilement à sa vue qu'ils avaient à faire à un Seigneur, mais sans doute à une personne d'une lignée royale.

_ Aslan nous a fait venir pour lui indiqua Peter avec plus de conviction dans sa voix alors que l'attrait qui l'avait attiré ici, était encore à l'œuvre avec cette folle envie de rompre la distance entre eux.

Seulement voilà, comment aborder quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas et que vous allez devoir lui expliquer qu'un Grand Lion au pouvoir magique les avait envoyé ici pour lui venir en aide ? Même si Peter connaissait le visage de celui qu'ils allaient devoir soutenir durant leur période dans ce monde, lui et les autres Pevensie, il ne connaissait pas la réelle menace se trouvant ici ?

Après une Sorcière Blanche et de redonner le trône de Narnia à son véritable héritier qu'elle était cet adversaire vers lesquelles Aslan les avait poussé ?

_ Et comment allons-nous l'aborder aussi ? Vint à demander Edmund, tout en s'écartant du passage de la jeune serveuse avec le repas qu'elle allait servir à ces clients. Ce nain ne me parait pas de ceux qu'on peut facilement convaincre avec une histoire d'autres mondes et de Grand Lion magique qui envoi ces Rois et Reines à l'aide de ceux ayant besoin de soutient ? Demanda-t'il d'une façon guère convaincante sur le fait qu'il y avait de grande chance que ce type vienne à réagir violemment à leur parole.

_ Pas besoin de tout lui dire aujourd'hui, je vais déjà allez-vous présenter à lui tout d'abord vint à leur proposer Gandalf, un petit sourire amuser aux lèvres devant le dilemme des quatre Pevensie.

_ Vous le connaissez Gandalf ? Finit par comprendre Peter à ces paroles alors que les trois autres avaient rivé leur regard vers ce dernier derrière eux.

_ Et c'est maintenant que vous nous le dîtes ? Demanda quelques peu surprise et éberluer Susan, en rivant son attention vers le Magicien. Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plutôt ?

_ Comment aurais-je pus savoir que celui pour qui vous avez été envoyé, se trouvait être nulle autre que celui que j'étais venus chercher ? Vint à lui demander Gandalf avec innocence, tout en lui donnant un petit regard de chien battu au passage.

_ Et bien nous ne sommes pas les seuls derrière lui non plus fit remarquer Peter avec dureté, tout n observant la salle et attirant ainsi l'attention des autres sur les deux personnes louches qu'il avait finis par apercevoir.

Deux hommes de chaque côté de la salle de repas, chacun placer contre l'une des tables poser contre le mur, juste sous une des fenêtre, l'un au crâne dégarni et ressemblant à une armoire à glace avec son œil de verre, tandis que le deuxième, plus grands et une tignasse brune boucler ave un air aussi mauvais sur le visage. Les regards de ces deux hommes river droit vers le nain qui avait finis par remarquer leur attention sur sa propre personne et celui-ci avait reposé lentement sa nourriture, tout en tendant lentement sa main gauche vers la garde de l'épée qui se trouvait appuyer contre la table, à côté de son banc. Pas besoin de dire que la bagarre était bel et bien sur le point d'éclater et il ne fallut qu'un coup d'œil de Gandalf et Peter pour que ces deux derniers viennent à agir en conséquence.

_ Je m'occupe d'eux, vous autres suivez Gandalf vint à ordonner Peter alors qu'il s'avançait lentement droit vers le plus grand des deux hommes qui avait finis par se lever de sa place comme l'autre.

Sauf que ces deux derniers n'eurent guère le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Gandalf avait finis par s'installer à la place vide devant le nain, le faisant quelques peu sursauter à son apparition, tandis que Susan et Lucy s'étaient installer à la table de droite et Edmund à celle de gauche, l'ayant ainsi encadrer et bloquant toute éventuelle attaque surprise. Surprenant autant le nain que les deux hommes qui s'étaient arrêtés, avant que l'attention de tous ne se rivent vers Peter qui avait finis par atteindre le grand type.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas ce qui lui était tombé dessus quand Peter lui avait saisis le poignet et le lui tordait violemment sans que personne ne le voie faire, faisant grimacer l'homme qui ne put s'empêcher de blêmir à vue d'œil devant les paroles qu'était en train de lui murmure le Pevensie. Dès qu'il fut sûr que ce dernier n'allait rien tenter, Peter le relâcha et lui donnant son regard le plus glacial, le laissa partir tout en envoyant le même regard à son acolyte au crâne dégarni qui sembla comprendre le message et demeura en retrait.

Dès que Peter fut sûr que ces derniers ne tenteraient rien ce soir et qu'il allait devoir être sur le qui-vive le reste de la soirée, voir les prochains jours, l'ainé des Pevensie finit par rejoindre calmement les siens à table. Souriant à l'attention de son frère et de ses sœurs, les rassurant dans ce regard, Peter vint à s'asseoir devant Edmund à table, tout en se trouvant à la droite du Seigneur nain, tourna son regard vers Gandalf puis vers le nain avant de river de nouveau toute son attention sur le Magicien.

_ Peut-on se joindre à vous ? Demanda Gandalf à l'attention du nain, bien que sa demande sonne plus comme une affirmation que comme une question, ne laissant ainsi aucune possibilité au nain de le contredire. La même chose pour moi et mes quatre compagnons avec de l'eau s'il-vous-plait ? Finit par demander le Magicien dès que la serveuse passa à ces côtés, commandant le même plat qu'avait demandé le nain plus tôt.

Alors que la serveuse alla chercher les commandes tandis que le nain se mit à respirer plus calmement, faisant ainsi descendre l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans son organisme à l'affrontement qui avait failli arriver, bien qu'il demeure toujours sur ces gardes, jetant des coups d'oeil vers les quatre gamins l'entourant avec le vieil homme en face de lui. Son attention river en particulier sur ces derniers, surtout sur les trois plus vieux et en détaillant leurs armes qu'il pouvait apercevoir sous leurs lourdes capes. En particulier, la garde rouge et or à tête de lion de celui qui paraissait être l'ainé des quatre et celui qui avait donné des sueurs froides aux deux sales types qui l'avaient suivis depuis l'extérieur de Bree.

Pourquoi ce gamin et les autres étaient venus le soutenir alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient guère ? Surtout qu'il n'aimait guère les êtres humains en résumer et les détestait ?

_ Oh, je ne me suis pas présenter, je m'appels Gandalf finit par se présenter le Magicien à l'attention du nain qui vint à tiquer à son prénom. Et voici mes compagnons de voyage, le Seigneur Peter, Dame Susan, le Seigneur Edmund et Dame Lucy Pevensie vint-il à les présenter l'un après l'autre à l'encontre du seigneur nain.

_ Je sais qui vous êtes admit le nain en observant le magicien, bien qu'il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif vers les quatre gamins.

_ Eh bien, c'est un heureux hasard souria Gandalf à son encontre avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux. Que vient faire Thorin Ecu-de-chêne à Bree ? Vous parlez sans crainte devant eux, ils ont mon entière confiance vint-il à indiquer sur le fait qu'il pouvait parler sans rien cacher devant les quatre enfants.

Surtout que les Magiciens ne donnaient pas leur confiance aussi facilement à n'importe qui non plus, se doutant que ces quatre derniers devaient être sans nul doute ces protégés. Car il avait déjà entendus par le passé, que certains des Magiciens en Terre du Milieu, pouvait prendre des enfants au grand destin sous leurs ailes pour les guider vers la voie légendaires qu'il devait emprunter. Peut-être que cela était le cas de ces quatre gamins ?

_ J'ai appris que mon Père avait été vus, errant dans les Terres Sauvages, tout près du Pays de Dun rapporta Thorin sur les recherches qu'il effectuait à l'attention du Magicien assis en face de lui. J'y suis allé, aucune trace de lui finit-il par admettre vaincu de ne pas avoir réussi à le retrouver.

_ Thrain ? Finit par se souvenir Gandalf de son vieil ami nain qui avait disparus depuis plusieurs décennies déjà, durant la triste bataille de la Moria.

_ Vous êtes comme les autres répliqua Thorin n'aimant guère les paroles du Magicien. Vous le croyez mort l'accusa-t'il sans peur de le vexer ou de lui manquer de respect.

_ Je n'étais pas à la Bataille de la Moria.

_ Non. Moi j'y étais finit par admettre Thorin, semblant se replonger dans ces souvenirs douloureux de cette bataille. Mon grand-père, Thror, fut tué. Mon Père mena la charge sur la horde de Dimril. Il ne revint jamais avoua-t'il avec fatalité, se rappelant sans peine de la dernière fois où il avait vus son Père. « Thrain n'est plus », m'ont-ils dis, « il est l'un de ceux qui ont péris ». A la fin de la bataille, j'ai cherché parmis les corps, jusqu'au dernier, mon Père n'était pas parmis les morts finit-il par admettre sur la longue marche qu'il avait fait parmis les corps des tomber à la recherche de son Père.

_ Thorin, cela fait longtemps que ce que l'on entend à propos de Thrain ne sont que des rumeurs ?

_ Il est en vie, j'en suis convaincu !

_ Dans ce cas, n'abandonnez pas.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Thorin en tournant son regard sur sa droite vers l'ainé des Pevensie, qui fixait un point dans le vide, devant les mines interrogatives des autres.

_ SI vous pensez qu'il est toujours en vie alors ne l'abandonnez pas, continuer de le chercher et ramenez le à la maison annonça Peter avec sincérité, bien que sa mine était grave et douloureuse. N'abandonnez pas ou vous le regretterez toute votre vie finit-il par admettre avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Thorin, pour ensuite détourner le regard.

Regard que les trois autres Pevensie évitèrent, mal à l'aise, faisant quelque peu haussez les sourcils de Gandalf et de Thorin, qui saisirent tous les deux, sans grande difficulté que le jeune homme avait dus lui aussi perdre quelqu'un. Mais se disant qu'il pourrait les interroger plus tard sur cette interrogation, Gandalf posa la question qu'il se posait sur les nains d'Ered Luin quand Thorin vint à lui rappeler l'un des sujets qu'il voulait aborder avec lui.

_ L'Anneau que votre grand-père portait, l'un des Sept Anneaux donné aux Seigneurs Nains, il y a des années de cela, qu'est-il devenu ? Vint à lui demander Gandalf, curieux de connaitre qu'elle avait été le sort de celui-ci.

_ Il… l'a donné à mon Père avant qu'il n'aille à la bataille.

_ Donc, Thrain le portait quand il a… Quand il a disparus ? Lui demanda Gandalf, désirant avoir plus de précision sur la question.

Ne faisant qu'incliner de la tête à la question posée par le Magicien, le Seigneur nain demeura des plus silencieux mais déterminer alors que Gandalf finit par hocher de la tête, attirant la curiosité des Pevensie sur la question. Est-ce que cette Anneau avait autant d'importance pour que le Magicien essaye de savoir où celui-ci avait été vue pour la dernière fois ? Autant que son propre porteur ?

_ Le sujet est clos.

Mettant ainsi un terme sur la discussion, Gandalf souria à l'encontre de la serveuse qui vint à disposer un plat identique à celui de Thorin en face du Magicien et les mêmes devant les quatre Pevensie. Tout comme de la chope de bière qu'elle donna à Gandalf et des pichets d'eau qu'elle remit aux quatre jeunes à la demanda que lui avait fait le vieil homme plus tôt.

_ Je sais que mon Père est venu vous voir avant la bataille de la Moria vint à se rappeler Thorin, reprenant la discussion dès que la serveuse fut repartie avec ces deux plateaux vides. Que lui avez-vous dis ?

_ Je l'ai exhorté à marcher sur Erebor annonça le Magicien à l'Héritier de Durin. A rallier les Sept Armées des nains, à détruire le dragon et à reprendre la Montagne Solitaire. Et je vous dis la même chose, reprenez votre terre ?

_ Comment ça un dragon ? Demanda Susan quelque peu éberluer alors qu'elle se mit à avaler de travers, obligeant Gandalf à ces côtés de lui donner des petites tapes dans le dos pour lui faire reprendre son souffle, pendant que les deux plus jeunes Pevensie ne pouvaient s'empêcher de blêmir à l'évocation de la créature.

Contrairement à Peter qui n'avait pas bâtis d'un cil à l'annonce qu'il existait encore des dragons dans ce monde, se doutant que les nains avaient dus rassembler une somme astronomique d'or pour avoir été chassées de chez eux par un dragon, d'après les dires du magicien. Avec les vieux récites qu'ils connaissaient sur les dragons à Narnia, il y avait de grande chance que cela devait être aussi le cas ici, dans ce monde.

_ Nous en reparlerons plus tard Susan fit savoir Peter d'autorité, en faisant comprendre à sa sœur, comme aux autres de laisser couler pour l'instant, qu'ils auraient leur réponse plus tard dans la soirée quand ils seraient seuls avec le Magicien. Continuez finit-il par indiquer à Thorin et à Gandalf pour que ces derniers reprennent leurs discussions.

_ Cette rencontre n'est pas un hasard Gandalf ?

_ Non. En effet. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs finit par admettre Gandalf avec sérieux. La Montagne Solitaire me préoccupe Thorin. Le dragon y est installé depuis trop longtemps. Tôt ou tard, des esprits malveillants se tourneront vers Erebor. J'ai rencontré des personnages peu recommandable, lorsque j'ai emprunté le Chemin Vert, ils m'ont pris pour un vagabond raconta-t'il sur ces rencontres précédents celle des Pevensie, alors qu'un sourire amuser étirait ces lèvres, tout en fouillant quelque chose dans sa poche.

_ J'imagine qu'ils l'ont regretté ?

_ L'un d'eux était porteur d'un message finit par avouer Gandalf tout en dépliant celle-ci sur la table, dans un parchemin en peau de bête ou quelque chose de noir était écris dessus, le tendant vers Thorin alors que les quatre Pevensie tendirent leurs regards dessus.

En voyant l'écriture grossière, Peter sentait au fonde de lui que ce message n'était pas un rapport mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre et de dangereux pour eux. Ce que finit d'ailleurs par confirmer Gandalf sur l'origine du message et sa signification.

_ C'est en langue noir rapporta le Magicien sur le dialecte tracer sur le parchemin alors que Thorin le regarda avec un visage dur tout en reculant la main qu'il avait tendu pour éviter tout contact avec celui-ci. Une promesse de paiement continua Gandalf su ce qui avait d'écris et traduisant celle-ci, autant que pour Thorin que pour les quatre jeunes.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Votre tête informa Gandalf avec gravité alors que Thorin releva la tête vers lui, comme les quatre jeunes, surpris d'entendre cela. Quelqu'un veut votre mort ? Thorin, vous ne pouvez attendre plus longtemps, vous êtes l'Héritier du trône de Durin. Unissez les armées des nains, ensemble vous aurez la puissance de reprendre Erebor. Imposez une réunion aux Sept Familles de nain, exigez qu'ils respectent leur serment lui rappela-t'il pour le poussez à agir.

_ Les Sept Armée ont fait ce serment à celui qui brandit le Joyau du Roi, l'Arkenstone vint à lui préciser Thorin à l'encontre du magicien qui hocha de la tête avant que du mouvement sur sa gauche n'attire son attention, comme l'un des quatre Pevensie qui l'avait vus. C'est la seule chose qui les unira et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, ce joyau a été volé par Smaug lui rappela-t'il avec dureté avant que son attention ne se porte sur les deux hommes.

Les deux derniers que Peter avait aperçus depuis le début et vers lesquels il avait dirigé son regard le plus glacial, ceux-ci avaient quittés leur place respectif et lançant un dernier regard à leur groupe, entreprirent de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

_ Je vais aller m'occuper d'eux.

_ Peter ?

_ Restes ici avec les autres Edmund, je m'en charge lui ordonna l'ainé avant d'aller sur les traces des deux hommes, tout en ayant laissés ses sacs de voyages avec ces cadets.

_ Et si nous vous aidions à le reprendre ? Vint à lui offrir Gandalf, tout en se désignant lui et ces trois autres compagnons, qui quittèrent du regard le dos de leur ainé qui était sortis de l'auberge, disparaissant sous la pluie continuant de tomber dehors, en remontant sa capuche sur sa tête.

_ Comment ? L'Arkenstone se trouve aux confins du monde, enfouis sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu ?

_ Oui, en effet approuva Gandalf face au parole veridict de Thorin. C'est pourquoi il va nous falloir un cambrioleur vint-il par finir d'admettre sur le soutien dont ils auraient besoin pour cette mission.

Alors que les trois Pevensie ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer des regards quelque peu inquiets en découvrant la situation dans laquelle ils allaient se trouver bientôt impliquer. Dans quoi Aslan les avait-il donc envoyés ?

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce 1er chapitre et ces rencontres =D**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce début?**

 **en tout cas le chapitre 2 sera poster dimanche ;)**

 **bonne journée à tous :)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	3. Chapitre 02 Je cherche quelqu'un

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite avec, comme l'indique le chapitre, l'entrée en scène de Bilbon et sa rencontre avec les Pevensie ;)**

 **merci à Sally pour ta com :) et heureuse de voir ton entrain pour ce crossover ;) merci aussi à Yz3ut3 et à SupergodzillaSailorCosmos pour suivre cette fic et hâte de connaitre votre avis sur cette suite aussi ;) alors n'hésiter pas de poser des com :)**

 **sinon assez de blabla et je vous laisse découvrir cette suite ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 : « Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure »**

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée, après que le groupe s'était séparé dans l'auberge pour aller se reposer dans les chambres qu'ils avaient loué pour la nuit que l'ainé des Pevensie était revenus.

Bien évidemment, plus beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient attablés à table ou discutant autour d'un dernier verre au comptoir avec le patron des lieux, que fumant tranquillement sa pipe au coin du feu, le Magicien avait été le premier à le voir revenir dans l'auberge. Ayant convaincus les plus jeunes d'aller se reposer, leur confiant l'une des clés d'une des chambres ou ils pourraient tous les quatre se reposer pour la nuit, Gandalf avait attendus en silence avec Thorin, qui s'était proposer d'attendre avec lui le retour du Pevensie.

Cela était plus pour dire sa manière de penser au jeune homme sur son attitude idiote, que pour sa propre sécurité alors quand il avait finis par le revoir revenir après avoir entendus le soulagement dans le souffle de Gandalf, Thorin avait pu constater que le gamin allait bien.

Par-là, Thorin sous entendait qu'il était toujours en vie et en un seul morceau, bien qu'il pouvait noter une certaine claudication de sa jambe gauche. Et en y tenant un coup d'œil, le nain put apercevoir sous sa cape tremper et boueuse qui le masquait, une bande en cuire serrant sa cuisse alors qu'une légère tâche rouge était apercevable. Comme de la légère grimace tirant le visage du gamin quand il vint à s'asseoir au côté du magicien, sa main se posant un bref instant sur ces côtes avant d'accepter la chope de bière que vint à lui tendre Gandalf dès qu'il fut installé.

_ Alors ? Vint à lui demander Gandalf.

_ Ces types ne nous poseront plus aucun problème rapporta avec dureté Peter, après avoir bus une première gorger de bière avant de tendre un bout de parchemin mouiller au magicien. Mais je crois bien qu'ils ne seront pas les seuls à être derrière lui durant les prochains mois admit-il tout en désignant Thorin de la tête, tandis que Gandalf constata qu'il s'agissait du même message que celui qu'il avait pris aux autres, plusieurs jours plus tôt.

_ Et les corps ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ? Vint à lui demander Thorin sur l'endroit où il avait laissé ces derniers.

_ Tomber dans une crevasse boueuse et remplis d'eau de pluie, un peu plus au sud de notre position rapporta Peter d'une voix morne et non inquiète d'indiquer où il avait laissé les deux corps. Le temps qu'on les trouve ou que quelqu'un les voit, les corps seront déjà décomposer et nous serons beaucoup trop loin d'ici mais je ne m'en fais pas trop pour une éventuelle réplique finit par admettre le garçon, tout en se réservant une chope de bière.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Lui demanda curieux Gandalf de connaitre ces pensées sur la question.

_ J'ai agis par légitime défense envers ma propre vie que pour la vie des membres de ma famille, je ne crois pas que personne ne m'en voudra pour m'être occupé de mercenaires comme eux, non ?

_ N'empêches, vous avez eu une idée des plus stupides, jeune homme le rabroua Thorin sur la question, ne voulant pas admettre que ce gamin l'avait, indirectement, protéger de deux possibles ennuis qu'il aurait dus s'occuper lui-même quelques temps après.

_ J'agis de toute façon toujours avec inconscience pour défendre les miens, quitte à me salir les mains avec le sang d'individus de ce genre, j'ai le dos assez large pour tenir le coup mais je n'en suis pas mort, ce qui n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé par moment vint à admettre Peter d'une voix morne en fixant ces mains devant lui, qu'il avait nettoyer même si on pouvait toujours apercevoir une trace de saleté dessus, avant de river son attention sur Gandalf. Je présume que les miens ont finis par accepter de se joindre à cette mission de combattre ce dragon après plusieurs grognements et injures de ma sœur Susan ?

_ En quelques sortes, oui. Je n'ai jamais vus une Dame avec autant de vocabulaire colorer dans la bouche avoua Gandalf, un sourire amuser aux lèvres se remémorant les mots étant sortis de la bouche de la Fille Pevensie plus tôt.

_ Bienvenu dans mon quotidien de tous les jours Gandalf s'amusa Peter avec de grimacer et de souffler avec lassitude. Je vais vous laissez à présent et aller les rejoindre en me doutant que je vais avoir à mon quart d'heure de remontrance fraternel. Je vous dis à demain et bonne nuit finit par les saluer le jeune homme en allant rejoindre sa chambre après que le magicien lui ait souhaité bonne chance et bonne nuit.

Alors que Thorin ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'étage, et ne rive son attention sur le Magicien, toujours sagement assis à ces côtés.

_ Vous leur faite réellement confiance Magicien ?

_ Oh que oui, je crois bel et bien que ces enfants vous seront d'une grande aide pour cette quête, même les deux jeunes filles vint à lui préciser Gandalf sur l'importance que chacun des quatre viennent à les accompagner durant cette aventure. Quant à notre cambrioleur, je sais déjà ou le trouver ? Vous savez ou se trouve la Comté, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Le pays des Semi-hommes ? Oui. Pourquoi Magicien ?

Le Magicien Gris ne lui donna qu'un sourire énigmatique que le nain n'aima guère d'avance, sentant que Gandalf avait déjà quelque chose de prévu et quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas autant apprécier ?

.xXx.

Le lendemain matin, Gandalf avait déjà fait commander le petit déjeuner pour eux tous, attendant que les quatre Pevensie descendent de leur chambre et ne discute avec eux de la suite des évènements. Surtout que Thorin avait déjà quitté Bree depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, allant s'occuper de prévoir la réunion et de prévenir les siens de la prochaine quête qu'il allait entreprendre dans un bon mois et qu'ils se retrouveraient tous dans la Comté, cher le futur cambrioleur de leur groupe.

En les observant tous les quatre descendre, Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avisant les regards noirs de l'ainée des sœurs posé sur le plus grand des frères, qui ne s'occupait nullement de son attention. Tandis que les deux plus jeunes se jetaient des coups d'œil, un peu amuser avant de reprendre leur sérieux quand Susan leur jetait un regard pour savoir si oui ou non ces derniers ne se fichaient pas de sa tête à ces dépends.

Se doutant que l'ainé avait dus se faire réprimander par sa cadette pour ce qui était arrivé la veille, Gandalf leur souria chaleureusement tandis qu'ils vinrent à s'installer à table à ces côtés, tout en prenant leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Alors que la plus jeune vint à poser la question que tous se posaient en cet instant précis.

_ Ou se trouve le Seigneur Thorin ? Vint à demander Lucy tout en cherchant le seigneur nain dans l'auberge.

_ Il a déjà quitté Bree depuis un petit moment mon enfant répondit Gandalf sur l'endroit où devait se situer ce dernier. Il doit rentrer chez lui pour rassembler les Sept Familles et prévoir la prochaine quête pour reprendre Erebor du dragon mais… et vous les enfants, qu'avez-vous décidés de faire ?

_ Avons-nous réellement le choix aussi ? Vint à demander Susan quelque peu sarcastique.

_ Ce que veut dire Susan, c'est que la seule façon pour nous de rentrer, c'est de faire ce dont Aslan veut que nous accomplissions fit remarquer Edmund à ce propos sur la raison possible de leur venue ici. Et donc…

_ Venir en aide aux Héritiers de Durin de reprendre la Montagne au Dragon rapporta Peter sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour pouvoir rentrez chez eux. Vous êtes parvenus à convaincre Thorin du bien fondée de notre présence dans cette quête, parce qu'il ne paraissait pas des plus réjouis hier soir ? Vint-il à demander voulant savoir si le Magicien était parvenu à convaincre celui-ci de leur présence utile dans cette tâche.

_ Thorin peut-être têtu sur les bords mais…

_ Comme d'autres personnes de ma connaissance fit remarquer Susan en fusillant son ainé du regard qui ne porta aucune attention sur cette dernière, toujours river sur le Magicien.

_ Mais il peut être raisonnable contrairement à beaucoup d'autres nains de son peuple qui peuvent être plus buté que lui avoua-t'il sur le caractère du Prince nain. Je fais confiance en Thorin pour être plus raisonnable et qu'il vous fera plus facilement confiance qu'au dernier venu de notre groupe finit par admettre Gandalf sur le fait que celui qui risquait d'avoir plus de difficulté avec le Seigneur nain et dont chacun se rappelait qu'il avait mentionné la veille.

_ Celui que vous avez choisis pour être le cambrioleur c'est cela ? Lui demanda Edmund. Qui serait assez stupide et courageux pour aller cambrioler un dragon ?

_ Et nous qui allons droit à sa rencontre, comment on doit se qualifier ? Vint à demander Susan sarcastique sur la mission et les risques qu'ils allaient devoir encourrir pour pouvoir rentrez chez eux.

_ Cesses d'être si sarcastique Susan ? Lui demanda Peter en fusillant sa sœur du regard pour qu'elle cesse ces paroles. Si Aslan nous a envoyé ici pour les aider, c'est qu'il sait que nous pouvons faire la différence, comme nous pouvons y arriver même si cela risque d'être difficile. Nous y arriverons avoua-t'il sûr de lui à l'encontre des siens.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on va y arriver ?

_ Parce que moi j'y crois et je fais confiance en Aslan rapporta Peter à la question d'Edmund, tout en souriant à l'encontre de Lucy qui sut exactement de quoi il parlait, se rappelant sans peine de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux après l'attaque échouer du Château de Miraz.

_ Alors Magicien, dîtes-nous qui est cette pauvre âme que vous avez choisie pour être notre cambrioleur ? Vint à lui demander Peter avec sérieux, voulant connaitre l'identité de celui qui serait le premier d'entre eux à faire face au dragon.

.xXx.

Le mois qui avait suivis l'arrivé des Pevensie en Terre du Milieu n'avait pas été de tout repos pour ces quatre derniers. Accompagner de Gandalf qui avait joué les précepteurs ces dernières semaines, rapportant et racontant l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu, autant que des différents peuples vivants dans ce monde. Les mettant ainsi au gout du jour et des ennemis qu'ils risquaient de croiser et de devoir combattre pour leurs propres survies, se doutant que celui qui se trouvait derrière la mise à mort du Seigneur nain n'allait nullement s'arrêter là.

La vie de ce dernier se trouverait menacer, lui et les siens, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis la main sur la tête pensante de ce complot.

Mais en attendant, les Pevensie avait suivis Gandalf vers la Comté, le pays des Hobbits, petites personnes de la taille des enfants aux cheveux boucler, aux oreilles pointus et aux grands pieds poilus, et s'était l'un de ces derniers que le Magicien avait choisis pour devenir leur futur cambrioleur. Tandis que durant ce mois-ci, le Magicien s'était absenter plusieurs jours pour se rendre aux Ered Luin, les nouveaux royaumes des nains exilés d'Erebor, pour ainsi savoir d'avance combien de nains avaient répondus présent à l'appel de Thorin.

Bien évidemment, quand les Pevensie apprirent le nombre de nains qui allaient suivre l'Héritier de Durin pour la Montagne, Susan n'avait pu répliquer que cette mission serait encore plus suicidaire alors qu'Edmund affirma qu'un petit groupe passerait plus inaperçus que le déplacement d'une armée vers les terres de l'Est. Face à ces paroles, Susan ne put strictement rien dire tandis que Lucy posa d'avantage de question sur le hobbit qu'ils allaient plus tarder à rencontrer dans quelques jours et ainsi agir en conséquence pour aider ce dernier dans la tâche qui lui incomberait d'accomplir.

Mais Peter leur avait fait rappeler que ce dernier pourrait très bien refuser de se joindre à cette quête aux vus du risque et du danger qu'il risquait d'encourrir. Sauf que Gandalf affirmait que son hobbit allait en surprendre beaucoup et qu'il avait toute confiance en celui-ci, même si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait point vue.

Détail qui fit lever les yeux au ciel des Pevensie alors qu'ils suivaient en silence le Magicien dans la Comté sur les montures qu'ils avaient achetés quelques jours plus tôt, tout en admirant le paysage de ce pays demeurant à l'abri des créatures sombres fouillant la Terre du Milieu. Les trous de hobbits comme ils appelaient leur maison tailler sous les collines verdoyantes qui composaient la plupart du paysage de la Comté, leur faisant se rappeler de la petite maison de Mr et Mme Castor, les quatre Pevensie ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire devant les hobbits qu'ils croisaient et qu'ils trouvaient vraiment adorables, surtout avec leurs petites frimousses et leurs vêtements colorer. En particulier les enfants hobbits qui se mirent à s'amasser autour des clôtures de leurs jardins et les observer passer avec de grands yeux curieux, surtout que leurs propres tenus colorés de Narnia attiraient des coups d'oeil. S'étant tous les quatre habiller un peu plus chaudement et préparer pour d'éventuel futur problème, ayant ressortis leur légères cuirasses rouges et cotte de maille pour se protéger, tandis que les filles avaient enfiler un pantalon sous leur robe pour éviter de se retrouver les jambes à l'air durant des éventuelles courses ou combats.

S'étaient installer à l'auberge du Dragon Vert pour passer les quelques jours qu'ils allaient passer à Hobbitebourg en attendant l'arrivée des nains de la Compagnie qui suivrait Thorin à Erebor, les quatre Pevensie avaient finis par suivre le Magicien un bon matin pour aller à la rencontre de leur futur cambrioleur. Avant de faire la rencontre de ce dernier, Gandalf les informa qui était le petit personnage qu'ils allaient bientôt faire connaissance.

Bilbon Sacquet, Fils de Bungo Sacquet et de Belladone Touque, hobbit qui avait finis par avoir cinquante et un ans, qui avait repris l'Héritage de Cul-de-sac à la perte de ces parents quelques décennies auparavant et qui était sans nulle doute le plus aventureux de tous les hobbits que Gandalf connaissait. Et celui le plus à même de les aider dans cette quête, le Magicien affirmant que le hobbit serait la clé de la réussite de la quête contre le dragon. Surtout que les Pevensie s'étaient eux aussi renseigné sur la personnalité du dragon, de Smaug la Principale Calamité.

Le carnage et le ravage que le dragon avait causé en prenant la Montagne à cause de la richesse des nains qui l'avait attiré comme un charognard sur un cadavre, les Pevensie savaient qu'ils leur seraient difficiles de s'occuper et de s'en débarrasser, si toute une armée de nains n'était pas parvenue à l'empêcher d'entrer dans leur Royaume. Chose difficile si votre adversaire était une montagne de muscle, de cuire et de feu qui vous chargeait comme un taureau au triple galop.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était guère presser de le croiser mais si le vaincre leur permettait de rentrer dans leur monde, les Pevensie n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix et étaient prêt à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Sauf que là, en cet instant précis, les quatre Pevensie avaient finis arriver par devant la demeure du hobbit, en ayant emboité le pas de Gandalf, alors que Mr Sacquet se trouvait sagement assis devant chez lui.

Cul-de-sac qui se trouvait en haut de la colline qui bordait le territoire d'Hobbitebourg, sa porte ronde et verte du style hobbite, était visible sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde surtout avec le chêne se dressant au-dessus de la colline. Tandis que le propriétaire était sagement assis sur le banc installé dans son jardin, juste devant la barrière de sa propriété, fumant calmement de sa pipe en s'amusant à faire des ronds de fumée les yeux fermés.

C'est d'ailleurs avec l'une des ronds de fumée qui frôla légèrement Gandalf, que celle-ci fut parcouru d'un courant de magie, transformant le rond de fumée en un papillon qui retourna vers son propriétaire, le heurtant en plein nez et le faisant quelque peu sursauter. Sursautement qui l'avait fait rouvrir ces yeux et avait finis par apercevoir la silhouette massif du Magicien non loin de lui, se tenant tranquillement devant sa clôture alors que les quatre jeunes étaient un peu en arrière, ne voulant nullement effrayer ce dernier de se retrouver avec cinq personnes devant lui.

Autant que Gandalf s'occupe de cette affaire tout seul avant que les Pevensie ne viennent à entrer en jeu, si besoin était ?

_ Bonjour vint à saluer le Mr Sacquet, quelque peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il le regardait, tout en lançant un coup d'œil vers les quatre jeunes en arrière.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou affirmez-vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non ? Vint à lui demander Gandalf, alors que ces paroles firent arquer les sourcils d'incompréhension de Bilbon alors que les Pevensie se mirent à sourire quelque peu amusé de la réaction de ce dernier et de l'embrouillement qu'usait le Magicien. Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier ou tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée ou il faut être bon ?

_ Tout cela à la fois je suppose confirma Bilbon toujours quelque peu dans les vapes aux vus des paroles de Gandalf à son encontre, se détournant un instant de lui avant de retourner toute sa concentration sur lui. Puis-je vous aidez ?

_ C'est ce que nous verrons. Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure finit par admettre Gandalf avec le plus grand sérieux.

_ Une… Une avent… essaya de débuter Bilbon complétement choquer par la proposition du Magicien devant lui. Non, je ne vois personne à l'Ouest de Bree qui se montrerait intéresser par des aventures. Ce sont des choses désagréables qui ne vous apportent que des ennuis et retardent votre diner rapporta le hobbit sur la définition d'une aventure faisant rire amusé les quatre Pevensie derrière le Magicien qui leur lança un regard peu amène, guère amusé par la situation.

Tandis que le Sacquet s'était levé de sa place, allant à sa propre boite aux lettres pour découvrir s'il avait reçus du courrier et cela fut évidemment le cas. Ayant coincé sa pipe entre ces dents pour voir de qui venait son courrier et feignant d'en être intéresser plus de la personne se trouvant devant lui, de l'autre côté de sa clôture.

_ Bonne journée finit-il par saluer, se demandant comment mettre un terme à cette discussion étrange, tout en tentant de battre en retraite chez lui.

Sauf que cela ne sembla pas être dans l'attention du Magicien de laisser celui-ci le filer entre les doigts de la sorte.

_ Et dire que j'aurais vécus pour être éconduis d'une « bonne journée » par le Fils de Belladone Touque comme un colporteur qui vend des boutons répliqua Gandalf ou sa remarque fut amplement suffisante pour stopper Bilbon dans sa remonter des escaliers menant au palier de sa maison, tournant un regard interrogatif vers son interlocuteur.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Vous avez changé et pas tout à fait en bien Bilbon Sacquet.

_ Excusez-moi, est-ce que je vous connais ?

_ Vous connaissez mon nom mais vous ne vous rappelez pas que c'est le mien. Je m'appelle Gandalf et Gandalf, c'est… Moi fit savoir le Magicien quelque peu hésitant sur la manière dont il allait rappeler qui il était pour le hobbit, sous les sourires amuser des Pevensie.

Ce mois passer au côté du Magicien avant permis aux Pevensie de se familiariser avec celui-ci et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient appris sur Gandalf, c'est qu'il aimait parler en énigme et avait quelques lacunes pour se rappeler de choses dont il aurait oublié. Mais cela n'était pas le cas du hobbit qui finit par se souvenir de lui.

_ Gandalf ? Gandalf. Pas Gandalf le Magicien errant qui faisait de fantastique feu d'artifice ? Le Vieux Touque en avait toujours au solstice d'été vint à se rappeler Bilbon amusé à ce souvenir, faisant sourire le principal concerné qu'il avait finis de se rappeler de lui, avant de très vite déchanter à la question qu'il posa ensuite. Ainsi vous êtes encore en activité ?

_ Et ou voudriez-vous que je sois ? Demanda Gandalf en le fusillant du regard au passage, avant de lancer un regard d'avertissement vers les quatre Pevensie dans son dos, qui s'étaient détournés, tentant de ne pas le laisser les voirs rire de la situation.

_ Et bien… tenta de se rattraper Bilbon mais il se mit à mâchouiller sa pipe et soufflant des ronds de fumée, ignorant complètement comment rattraper le coup sur la question.

_ Enfin, je suis content de voir, que vous vous souvenez un peu de moi, même s'il ne s'agit que de mes feux d'artifice finit par admettre Gandalf avant de se décider de faire ce dont pourquoi ils étaient là aux premiers abords, lui et les jeunes. Oui et bien c'est décidé, cela sera très bon pour vous et des plus amusants pour moi. Nous allons en avertir les autres déclara-t'il avec sérieux, tout en hochant de la tête vers le Sacquet qui n'arrivait plus à cheminer les paroles du Magicien.

Avant que le déclic ne se fit dans sa tête.

_ Informer les qui ? Quoi ? Non. Non ! Non, je regrette… nous ne voulons aucune aventure ici affirma avec sérieux et détermination Bilbon, tout en grimpant les marches de son escalier pour atterrir sur son perron. Merci. Pas aujourd'hui, … Euh, vous pourriez essayer au-delà de la colline ? Ou de l'autre côté de l'eau ?... Bonne… Bonne journée ! Finit par les saluer le hobbit en venant à entrer dans sa maison et à refermer sa porte à clé derrière lui sous le regard attentif des enfants qui s'étaient rivé sur le Magicien.

Ayant terminé par rejoindre Gandalf devant le grillage de la maison du hobbit, celui-ci demeurant toujours surpris de l'attitude de ce dernier à son encontre, les quatre Pevensie s'observèrent un instant avant de reporter leur regard sur le Magicien.

_ Cela c'est plutôt bien passer fit remarquer Edmund avec nonchalance, rappelant à tous la discussion qu'ils avaient eu au Dragon Vert sur les possibles réactions du hobbit sur l'aventure qu'il lui proposerait.

Surtout que la version de Susan avait été la plus poussée par les cheveux, avec les cris du hobbit, se doutant que la remarque de son cadet s'appuyait précisément sur elle. Faisant sourire Peter et Lucy en observant Susan tirer l'oreille de son frangin pour lui demander de répéter ce qu'il essayait de sous-entendre.

_ Je ne compte pas abandonner en si bon compte finit par admettre Gandalf en passant le portail de la propriété du hobbit et s'avançant vers sa porte d'entrée à pas de loup.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire exactement Gandalf ? Demanda Lucy curieuse en le regardant tracer une rune sur le battant de la porte.

Traçage qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du propriétaire, qui jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et alla très vite se planquer un peu plus chez lui quand Gandalf se plaça devant celle-ci pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

_ Vous risquez plus de l'effrayer que le faire accepter de se joindre à nous pour cette quête lui fit remarquer Susan sur la frayeur que ce dernier avait dus lui causer en faisant cela.

_ C'est un Touque, il y survivra avoua Gandalf n'ayant nullement envie de perdre son temps sur la question, alors qu'il tourna un instant son regard sur l'ainé des Pevensie. Je vais aller voir ou sont les autres et les attendre pour les emmener ici en un seul morceau. Je vous emprunte Susan et Edmund, pour cette mission et j'espère que vous pourrez tous les deux vous occupez de lui ? Vint à leur demander le Magicien, tout en désignant Cul-de-sac derrière lui à l'encontre de Peter autant de Lucy.

_ Nous devrions nous en sortir sans aucun soucis souria Peter avant de baisser son regard vers sa benjamine. Qu'en dis-tu Lucy, prête pour faire la connaissance avec notre prochain CPA ? Demanda-t'il amuser faisant sourire sa jeune sœur comme les deux autres Pevensie qui connaissaient se surnom.

_ « CPA » ? Demanda Gandalf quelque peu interloquer.

_ « Cher Petit Ami » expliqua Edmund sur l'abréviation de ce surnom. Lucy arrive toujours à se familiariser avec des personnes exceptionnelles et de petites tailles, alors ce hobbit ne risque de ne pas faire longtemps long feu devant elle souria-t'il à ce propos, mettant toutes ces chances sur sa jeune sœur.

_ Alors nous allons vous laissez gérer cela finit par accepter Susan d'accord avec les paroles de ces frères autant que du Magicien.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, leur groupe se scinda en deux, Susan et Edmund suivant Gandalf pour retourner à l'auberge du Dragon Vert, là où les autres viendraient les rejoindre ou les retrouveraient plus tard dans la soirée à Cul-de-sac chez le hobbit. Tandis que Peter et Lucy les regardèrent sans aller avant de s'observer tous les deux et de river leur regard vers Cul-de-sac, là où ils allaient tentés de se familiariser avec le futur cambrioleur de leur groupe.

* * *

 **V'là pour ce chapitre et cette rencontre entre notre hobbit et les Pevensie =D**

 **dans le prochain chapitre pour mercredi vous aurez droit à la discussion entre Bilbon/Peter/Lucy ainsi que l'arriver des nains à Cul-de-sac ;) et je vous prévois d'avance beaucoup de surprise =D**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à mercredi ;)**

 **bon dimanche**

 **biz ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	4. Chapitre 03 La Compagnie de Thorin Ecu

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler du retard ;) mais je me suis coucher à 4h du matin en raison de ma séance marathon captain america :) excellent film ;)**

 **dans tous les cas, merci à Sally pour ta com et à aleja2231 pour avoir mis ma fic en favorite =D j'attends d'ailleurs vos avis pour cette suite =D avec beaucoup d'amusement pour ce chapitre avec l'entrée en scène des nains ;) en espérant que cela vous plaira XD**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 : La Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne**

Des quatre, ils avaient toujours été les plus unis et les plus scinder dans leur famille, peut-être parce qu'il était l'ainé des Pevensie et qu'elle était la petite dernière. Tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient ensemble, était voué à la réussite alors les avoirs tous les deux laisser se charger de Bilbon Sacquet, était la meilleur chance pour eux de parvenir à convaincre ce dernier d'accepter de les accompagner.

Dès que Gandalf avait disparus plus bas sur la route avec Susan et Edmund, Peter avait tourné son regard sur Lucy et lui avait fait signe qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux débuter le plan de convaincre ou tout du moins parler avec le hobbit pour lui demander de réfléchir sur la question. Poussant la petite porte de la clôture pour monter jusqu'au perron de la maison, Lucy jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son frère qui était demeurer devant la clôture, se disant que le Sacquet se sentirait moins oppresser face à une jeune fille, et encouragea sa jeune sœur à frapper à la porte.

Les deux Pevensie ne mirent pas longtemps à attendre pour que le Sacquet réapparaisse de nouveau derrière sa porte qu'il ouvrit, grimaçant légèrement quand il reconnut la jeune fille face à lui et le jeune homme au bas de sa clôture. Seulement, Lucy ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une que, usant des bonnes manières qu'elle avait appris autant chez eux qu'à Narnia, attrapa les pans de sa jupe rouge de ces deux mains et fit une douce révérence devant le Sacquet qui demeura quelque peu surpris d'une telle politesse.

_ Bonjour Maitre Sacquet, je suis Dame Lucy Pevensie la Vaillante, nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur de vous saluer plus tôt durant votre conversation avec Monsieur Gandalf vint-elle à lui sourire chaleureusement. Veuillez nous excuser pour ce manque de politesse et de bienséant finit-elle par s'excuser pour ce qui était advenu plus tôt.

_ Ce n'est pas grave tenta de rassurer Bilbon, acceptant volontiers ces excuses avant de se présenter à son tour, même si celle-ci connaissait déjà son nom. Je suis Bilbon Sacquet, enchantez de vous rencontrer et qui est donc votre ami derrière vous ? Votre garde du corps ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire qu'il est mon garde du corps ?

_ Eh bien, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez une Lady et une jeune Lady ne se promenait pas dans un territoire aussi loin du sien sans escorte vint à déduire Bilbon, tout en lançant un coup d'œil vers ce dernier. De plus, sa posture me fait penser à un garde, sans oublier l'épée qu'il détient à la ceinture fit-il remarquer sur l'arme qu'il avait facilement repérer sous le bras et la cape du jeune homme qui tentait de masquer celle-ci aux yeux de tous.

_ Vous avez vus juste en quelque sorte à un détail prêt Maitre Sacquet, c'est vrai qu'il agit toujours en garde du corps parce qu'il s'agit de mon grand frère admit Lucy, tout en terminant par inviter son ainé les rejoindre. Bilbon Sacquet, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon grand frère le Seigneur Peter le Magnifique, vint-elle à présenter tout en ayant attrapé le bras de son frère qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec un peu d'ironie.

_ Je crois que « Seigneur Peter » aurait simplement suffis, vous m'avez fait remarquer la dernière fois que je devais surveillez mes chevilles lui rappela Peter sur ce souvenir qui fit sourire Lucy à se rappel tandis que l'ainé avait baissé son regard vers le hobbit. Bonjour Maitre Sacquet, je suis honorer de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Gandalf nous a beaucoup parlez de vous et en bien surtout lui rapporta-t'il tout en lui souriant alors qu'il lui avait offert sa main que le hobbit avait volontairement serré, bien qu'il avait tiqué au parole concernant le Magicien Gris.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui. Il disait que vous étiez friant d'aventure étant plus jeune, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait voulus vous choisir pour nous aider dans cette aventure admit Peter avec toute franchise. Il espérait que vous pourriez nous aider à venir en aide à des personnes qui ont perdus leur foyer, il y a plusieurs décennies déjà. Après tout, se sont bien ceux qui connaissent l'importance d'un foyer qui savent ce que nous perdons durant ces mauvais moments ? Ne faites pas attention à mes paroles Maitre Sacquet, il m'arrive d'être mélancolique à la veille d'un grand départ vint-il à s'excuser tout en recueillant de plusieurs pas et laissant à sa jeune sœur de prendre la relève auprès du hobbit qui essayait d'encaisser les paroles de l'ainé.

_ Veuillez excusez mon frère pour ces paroles Maitre Sacquet, il peut être horriblement sérieux et quelque peu dramatique à la veille d'un départ.

_ Cela n'est rien mon enfant vint à rassurer Bilbon sur la question, en ayant repris du poil de la bête. Si vous partez demain avez-vous déjà tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? Je veux dire, des provisions et des affaires de rechange ?

_ Pour ce qui est des affaires, nous n'avons aucun problème de ce côté mais cela est vrai que la question des provisions peut se poser ? Le voyage risque d'être plus long que prévus alors prévoir d'avantage de ressource serait une bonne chose approuva Lucy sur la question. Avez-vous un marchant dans Hobbitebourg qui pourra nous offrir de belle denrée dans ce cas ?

_ Bien sûr, j'allais de toute façon me rendre au marché pour faire quelques emplettes, je pourrais vous présentez certains de mes amis marchands vint à proposer Bilbon, tout en allant attraper son panier de course, son porte-monnaie et sa veste en velours bleu. Ou vous êtes-vous installé pour la nuit ?

_ Chez l'auberge du Dragon Vert confia Peter qui suivait sa sœur et le hobbit vers la place du village. C'est là-bas que nous devrons rejoindre Gandalf et les autres avec l'arrivée des nouveaux venus, je me demande bien à quoi ces derniers ressembleront ?

_ Vous ne les avez jamais rencontrés ? Demanda surpris Bilbon sur la question.

_ Nullement. Nous avons été pas mal occupé ce dernier mois et le chef de notre groupe est partis le lendemain de notre rencontre pour rassembler ceux qui allaient le suivre dans cette quête admit Lucy sur la question. Alors, non, nous n'avons pas encore fais leur connaissance mais je suis impatiente de faire leur rencontre avoua-t'elle ayant hâte de faire la connaissance de ces derniers.

_ S'ils sont aussi têtu et buter que leur chef, je crois bien que nous risquons avoir des moments forts pendant ce voyage affirma Peter sur la question de l'ambiance qu'ils risquaient de tous avoir durant les prochains mois, tandis que Lucy hocha de la tête face aux paroles de son ainé.

Mais Bilbon ne put en penser d'avantage que Lucy se permit de lui poser des questions sur Hobbitebourg, autant que sur la Comté que sur les Hobbits, étant fortement curieuse sur ce paisible peuple, à l'abri des menaces extérieurs. Et le Sacquet vint à répondre à toutes ces questions, lui comptant beaucoup d'histoire et autres récits sur les hobbits pendant que Peter les suivait silencieusement, écoutant leur discussion pendant qu'ils faisaient leur marché.

Bien évidemment, l'apparition des deux jeunes humains se baladant sur le marché avec Bilbon Sacquet, avaient attirés l'attention de tous les hobbits autour d'eux. Les plus sceptiques s'étaient éloignés du marché, alors que d'autres observaient les deux étrangers sur leurs gardes, pendant que d'autres les regardaient avec curiosité surtout que plusieurs enfants s'étaient mis à leur courir après.

Au début, Bilbon avait voulus faire partir les enfants hobbits pour éviter tout problème, mais au contraire, Peter avait finis par se tourner vers eux et s'agenouillant pour qu'ils ne se rompent pas le cou, il avait entamé une discussion avec eux. Et devant le sourire doux de sa sœur qui poursuivait ces achats, tout en souriant chaleureusement à l'encontre des marchands hobbits ou beaucoup ne purent s'empêcher de rougir devant sa mine resplendissante.

Alors que le Sacquet ne cessa de les regarder tous les deux, ressentant une étrange impression, comme si quelque chose tournait autour du frère et de la sœur Pevensie. Comme si une magie bienfaitrice et chaleureuse les entourait et semblait attirer les enfants come des lucioles sur une flamme.

Bien sûr, la journée fila rapidement et les deux Pevensie durent quitter le hobbit devant sa demeure, avec leurs propres provisions qu'ils devaient ramener au Dragon Vert et rejoindre les autres. Saluant par la même occasion les deux jeunes en leur souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite, Bilbon ignorait qu'il allait revoir ces deux derniers et les autres beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

.xXx.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà sur la Comté, Gandalf et les Pevensie étaient en train d'attendre sagement l'arrivée des premiers nains de la Compagnie d'Ecu-de-chêne au Dragon Vert.

Assis sur un tabouret à l'entrée de l'auberge, juste sous la lanterne de l'entrée, en train de tailler un morceau de bois à l'aide de son couteau, Peter observait la lune et les astres dans l'attente de voir apparaitre les premiers nains tandis qu'il se rendait compte d'un détail. Les nains n'étaient pas connus pour leur bonne manière et la politesse d'être ponctuelle au rendez-vous donné par le Magicien.

Se mettant quelque peu à râler sur les bonnes manières ratées des nains, Peter ne put s'empêcher de repenser au hobbit qu'il avait fait connaissance durant la journée. Enfin, s'était plutôt Lucy qui avait discuté avec lui et lui n'avait fait que les écouter, les écouter de parler de cette Comté que Bilbon aimait tant.

Cela s'était vu autant qu'entendu dans sa voix et les hobbits qu'ils avaient croisés au marché, étaient exactement comme lui. Simple, gentil, honnête. Un peuple libre qui demeurait à l'abri des dangers vivant à l'extérieur de leur frontière et qui préférait demeurer loin de l'attention et oublier des autres. Peter pouvait comprendre cela et l'envie de demeurer à l'abri et en sécurité, pendant que d'autres, quelques part dans ce monde, étaient en train de se battre pour leur vie et leur famille. Des personnes qui faisaient la différence par leur combat, car combien de personnes sauvaient-ils en affrontant les vils créatures foulant cette terre ?

Le mois qu'ils avaient passé ici et, apprendre et connaitre tout de ce monde pour ne pas être perdus quand ils discuteront avec les autres, Peter avait pu noter le manque de solidarité et d'altruisme autour de lui. S'était limite chacun pour soi et tout le monde s'occupait de leurs propres affaires, laissant les problèmes des voisins chez eux et s'était une des raisons pour laquelle les nains ne pouvaient supporter les elfes autant que les hommes. Et le sentiment était aussi réciproque de l'autre côté, pas besoin d'être devin pour que Peter se doute, comme les autres Pevensie, qu'ils allaient devoir ramer pour se faire une place parmis toute cette compagnie de nain.

Cela ne serait pas de tout repos, loin de là ?

_ Peter, ça va ?

Sursautant légèrement et en évitant de se couper au passage avec son couteau dans sa main, qui râpa sur son morceau de bois qu'il taillait, Peter tourna son attention vers son cadet qui était sortis de l'auberge, venant à sa rencontre.

_ A part que tu as faillis me faire trancher un doigt sa peut aller répondit sincèrement Peter, tout en reprenant son travail sur son morceau de bois. Et comment ça va à l'intérieur ?

_ Susan est en train d'incendier les nains de tous les noms pour leur manque flagrant de ponctualité rapporta Edmund, un sourire amuser aux lèvres. Je ne veux pas être à leur place quand elle leur tombera dessus, cela risque fort d'être amusant s'amusa-t'il à cette possible rencontre mouvementée entre cette dernière et les nains.

_ Moi non plus, Susan peut être une véritable teigne dans ces mauvais moments concéda Peter à ce sujet, un sourire aux lèvres bien que cela n'atteignit pas ces yeux.

Détail que remarqua sans aucune difficulté Edmund et son inquiétude pour son ainé revenant quelque peu au galop.

_ Tu es sûr que tout va bien Peter ?

_ Je te rassure Edmund, je vais bien, c'est seulement que…

_ Le dragon ? Proposa Edmund sur le fait que ce dernier pouvait être la raison de l'air pensif de son ainé. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi avoir les chetons et on pourrait se demander à quoi pouvait bien penser Aslan pour nous envoyer directement ici après notre passage à Narnia ? Mais comme tu l'as si bien dis, il y a plusieurs jours, nous pouvons avoir confiance en Aslan, j'espère qu'il nous soutiendra plus facilement que la dernière fois espéra-t'il sur la question.

_ Les choses ne se produisent pas deux fois de la même façon avec lui, tu te rappels ? Demanda Peter lui rappelant ainsi des paroles du Grand Lion sur les choses et les renforts qu'il donnait en évitant de refaire deux fois la même chose.

_ Sauf que nous ne sommes pas à Narnia mais en Terre du Milieu, Peter donc… Les choses pourraient être différentes cette fois-ci ?

_ Nous verrons bien Edmund, nous verrons cela le moment venus admit Peter avant de rengainer son poignard dans sa botte droite et de ranger son morceau de bois à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir, tout en se relevant de sa place. Ces nains sont bien trop pour un rassemblement aussi important pour une telle quête, Gandalf leur a bien dis de nous rejoindre au Dragon Vert, non ?

_ Tu crois que certains d'entre eux se sont déjà rendus directement chez Monsieur Sacquet, avec la marque qu'il a mise sur sa porte plus tôt dans la journée ?

_ J'ai complètement oublié cette fichue marque qu'il avait gravé sur sa porte grogna Peter en se frappant le front à l'oubli de ce détail. Va me chercher Lucy, dis-lui de me rejoindre à Cul-de-sac le plus rapidement possible ! Toi et Susan, restez avec Gandalf, en espérant que les autres viendront ici et non directement chez Bilbon espéra-t'il sur la question.

_ Je vais la chercher !

Et n'attendant pas la suite, Peter s'était précipiter sur le chemin allant vers la place centrale et où il se reprenait ensuite pour retrouver la route allant à Cul-de-sac, espérant sincèrement que les nains n'étaient pas arrivé chez Maitre Sacquet. Car il y avait de grande chance pour que ce dernier fasse un scandale en le voyant débarquer, lui ou un quelconque nain.

.xXx.

Bilbon n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de détail pour savoir que tout cela était l'œuvre de Gandalf.

Après avoir quitté les deux Pevensie devant Cul-de-sac, le maitre des lieux avaient revaquer à ces occupations après avoir ranger ces fournitures dans son garde-manger, réfléchissant déjà à son emploi du temps pour demain.

Pourquoi pas allez rendre visite à ces cousins Touque par exemple ?

Tandis que la nuit avait finis par tomber et qu'il était en train de prendre son souper tranquillement dans sa cuisine et dans sa robe de chambre, Bilbon fut des plus surpris quand la sonnette carillonnante de son entrée se mit à sonner. Qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à une telle heure aussi tardive ?

Mais ne faisant pas attendre son visiteur, peut-être qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui avait perdus son chemin dans Hobbitebourg ? Bilbon s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte de sa maison à son curieux visiteur.

Alors la surprise fut à son comble quand il constata que celui-ci ne se trouvait pas être un hobbit mais bel et bien un nain. Un grand nain au crâne dégarni, à la barbe épaisse noir et l'air féroce, dont la posture et la tenue criait « guerrier » finit par tourner toute son attention vers le hobbit qui l'observa avec incompréhension la plus totale.

_ Dwalin pour vous servir finit par se présenter le nain en face de lui, tout en inclinant le buste bien qu'il ne le quitta pas du regard.

_ Euh… Bilbon Sacquet débuta le hobbit, tout en s'empressant de refermer sa robe de chambre sur son pyjama et sa ceinture à double tour. A votre service… Nous nous connaissons ? Finit-il par demander quand le nain se permit d'entrer chez lui avant même que le hobbit n'est pu se ressaisir de sa venue.

_ Non. Ou est-ce mon gars ? C'est par là ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui est par là ?

_ Le souper ! Répondit Dwalin comme si cela était une évidence alors qu'il laissa tomber sa lourde cape dans les mains surpris du hobbit. Il a dit qu'il y aurait à manger et en quantité déclara-t'il sur ce qu'on lui avait informé alors que le nain se mit en recherche de la salle à manger ou encore de la cuisine.

_ Il… Il a dit ? Mais qui a dit ?

Après cela, Bilbon avait essayé de tirer des informations du nain en train de dévorer son souper, mais celui-ci ne se trouvait pas être très loquace avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrer sonner. Allant une nouvelle fois ouvrir cette dernière, Bilbon constata qu'un autre nain était arrivé devant chez lui, un nain beaucoup plus vieux aux vus de la barbe et de la tignasse blanche, tandis que son regard était chaleureux et bienveillant sur sa personne.

_ Balin, pour vous servir vint à se présenter le nouvel arrivant, tout en inclinant respectueusement de la tête à son encontre.

_ Bonsoir salua Bilbon par pure automatisme tandis qu'il essayait encore de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

_ Oui. Oui, il fait bon. Quoi qu'il risque de pleuvoir cette nuit admit le dénommé Balin, tout en se permettant d'entrer dans la demeure du hobbit. Suis-je en retard ?

_ En retard pour quoi ? Finit par lui demander Bilbon complètement larguer par la situation se jouant devant lui.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse du nain que ce dernier finit par apercevoir l'autre nain se trouvant déjà à Cul-de-sac, ou les retrouvailles des deux frères nains auraient pu être sympathique si le maitre des lieux n'était pas totalement abrutis parce qui se passait. Surtout quand les deux nains se frappèrent violemment le front l'un contre l'autre, le Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur à la simple pensée du bruit du coup.

_ Euh, excusez-moi… Navrer de vous interrompre, mais à vraie dire, je ne suis pas tout à faire sur que vous soyez… dans la bonne maison tenta Bilbon dans une éventualité de faire sortir ces deux invitées non désirer de chez lui.

_ Maitre Sacquet ?

Sursautant à la voix qu'il entendit l'appeler de l'extérieur de sa maison, Bilbon se précipita vers l'entrée de sa demeure, pour constater avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait d'un visage connu. Mais avant même que le hobbit n'est pu demander de l'aide pour cette invasion, le jeune homme se mit à reprendre son souffle dus à la course qu'il avait dû mener.

_ Pardonnez-moi Maitre Sacquet de vous déranger à cette heure aussi tardive… Mais je voulais savoir si… débuta Peter, se tenant debout sur le perron de sa porte, s'étant baissé pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur de Cul-de-sac quand il finit par apercevoir les deux invités indésirables du hobbit.

Fixant l'un et l'autre alors que les deux nains se permirent de juger de la tête au pied le Pevensie, Peter se mit à souffler de lassitude, tout en posant un bref instant sa main sur son front avant de lancer un regard désoler vers le hobbit.

_ Désoler pour se dérangement Maitre Sacquet mais… Sont-ils les seuls nains étant arrivé chez vous ou il y en a d'autres ?

_ Vous les connaissez Seigneur Peter ?

_ Nullement. Mais je sais qu'ils font partis de la Compagnie de nains qui devaient nous rejoindre au Dragon Vert sauf que… Il semblerait que Gandalf est laissé entendre que la réunion se déroulera chez vous vint à prévenir Peter sur la question, avant de s'excuser une nouvelle fois du désagrément de la situation. Vraiment désoler pour cela Maitre Sacquet mais Monsieur Gandalf peut-être aussi extrêmement têtus s'excusa-t'il une fois encore à son encontre.

_ Je ne vous en peux pas Seigneur Peter, je peux comprendre que…

_ Excusez-moi mais… Vous êtes le Seigneur Peter Pevensie ? Vint à demander l'un des nains, celui à la tignasse blanche.

_ Oui, c'est bien moi et à qui ais-je l'honneur ? Vint demander Peter, inclinant de la tête vers les deux nains, demeurant toujours sur le perron de l'entrée refusant d'entrer sans le consentement du maitre des lieux.

_ Balin pour vous servir et voici mon frère Dwalin se présenta le nain, lui et son cadet alors que ce dernier se permit la remarque qui lui chatouillait la bouche.

_ Vous êtes un gamin !

_ Merci de me le rappeler, c'est souvent la dernière remarque que me fait savoir mes adversaires avant de passer de vie à trépas rapporta avec sérieux et dureté Peter, tout en fusillant Dwalin pour sa réplique, faisant légèrement pâlir Bilbon sur le sens de ces paroles.

Sauf que personne n'eut le temps de répliquer quelque chose aux paroles du Pevensie, que quelqu'un appelait ce dernier faisant se tourner l'attention de tous vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Peter ! Edmund m'a avertis que… Je vois, des nains sont déjà arrivé chez Monsieur Bilbon finit par comprendre Lucy en apercevant les deux nains derrière Bilbon se tenant à l'entrée de sa maison devant son ainé.

_ Elle aussi c'est une gamine !

_ Vous n'avez pas un autre terme dans votre bouche ou cela est le seul terme que votre dictionnaire mental connaisse ?

_ Peter ?

_ Désoler Lucy, il m'a sortis la même réplique en me voyant il y a même pas quelques minutes admit-il à l'encontre de sa jeune sœur, lui faisant comprendre la situation, bien qu'elle savait la raison de son énervement.

Peter avait encore du mal pour qu'on le prenne pour un gamin après toutes ces années à Narnia et des derniers évènements s'étant produit chez eux et qui l'avait grandement marqué. Lucy devait trouver un moyen pour garder son ainé concentré sur la réalité et non le laisser plonger dans ces sombres pensées.

_ Nous sommes réellement désoler pour le dérangement Monsieur Bilbon, nous pouvons nous occuper de les rapatrier au Dragon Vert, si cela vous gêne vint à proposer Lucy sur une possibilité de sortie diplomatique avec les nains, autant qu'avec le hobbit.

Laissant ainsi la possibilité à ce dernier de choisir, s'il laissait la réunion se passer dans sa maison ? Ou bien de faire déguerpir tous les nains de sa demeurer pour l'auberge du Dragon Vert ?

Sauf que si Gandalf les avait avertis que cela se déroulerait chez lui, Bilbon n'avait pas le cœur de faire courir les deux Pevensie d'un endroit à un autre pour rassembler la Compagnie de nains qui devait les rejoindre.

_ Combien de nains doivent venir ?

_ Treize nains en comptant ces deux-là, plus nous cinq avec Gandalf et vous, nous serons dix-neuf chez vous répondit Peter, tout en désignant les deux nains en question du doigt, chose que ne sembla pas apprécier Dwalin mais celui-ci ne disa strictement rien quand Balin vint à l'arrêter dans sa tentative de dire quelque chose.

_ Tant que cela se passe dans le calme, cela devrait aller finit par accepter Bilbon, après plusieurs minutes de réflexions avant de river son attention vers les deux Pevensie se trouvant toujours sur le perron de sa porte. Entrez donc tous les deux avant d'attraper froid les invita-t'il tous les deux à entrer, tout en s'écartant de l'entrée.

_ Merci Monsieur Bilbon et encore désoler pour la gêne vint à s'excuser Lucy alors que par galanterie, Peter la laissa passer d'abord, tout en essuyant ces chaussures sur le tapis de l'entrée avant que son frère ne la rejoigne à l'intérieur en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_ Ou pouvons-nous déposer nos affaires Maitre Sacquet ? Finit par lui demander gentiment Lucy sur l'endroit où elle et son frère pourrait déposer leur cape de voyage autant que leur manteau.

Leur montrant le meuble se trouvant à côté de la porte d'entrée de sa demeure, Peter et Lucy déposèrent eux-mêmes leurs propres affaires avant que ces derniers n'attendent une quelconque invitation du hobbit d'aller dans sa maison, tandis que les deux nains observaient l'échange en silence. Et voyant ce silence s'éterniser, Peter lança son regard vers Lucy, espérant qu'elle aurait une idée pour dégeler la situation.

_ Nous pouvons aller préparer quelque chose à manger pour nos visiteurs, qu'en pensez-vous Maitre Sacquet ? Lui demanda Lucy curieuse pour tenter de proposer quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire en attendant la venue des autres nains.

_ Je pense que cela m'aidera à vider mon esprit pour cette longue soirée à venir finit par accepter Bilbon avant d'observer sa propre tenue, le mettant quelque peu gêner d'être ainsi fagoter devant une Dame. Mais je vais d'abord aller me mettre quelque chose de plus présentable et… Je peux vous demandez de les surveiller ? Vint-il finir par demander tout en désignant les deux nains de la tête à l'attention des deux Pevensie.

_ Nous veillons au grain Mr Sacquet, je ne crois pas que nos camarades nains poseront des problèmes en votre absence, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Espèce de petit… !

_ Dwalin ? Rappela à l'ordre Balin mettant un terme à l'éventuel insulte qu'il allait donner au jeune homme, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas envenimer les choses, surtout qu'ils étaient invités chez le hobbit. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour cela Maitre Sacquet, nous allons aider les deux enfants à installer la table pour nous tous finit par proposer le vieux nain sur l'aide qu'ils allaient donner aux deux Pevensie.

Acceptant de laisser les deux jeunes gérer les deux nains, constatant que l'ainé n'avait nullement peur de Dwalin et espérant que la présence de Lucy éviterait des combats dans sa maison, Bilbon alla se changer dans ces quartiers. Pendant que les deux Pevensie étaient partis se rendre dans la salle à manger pour ainsi constater qu'ils allaient devoir déplacer des meubles et les placards contre le mur pour faire de la place. Tandis que les deux nains vinrent à les suivre, Dwalin ne cessant de fulminer sur la tête de Peter, celui-ci ne faisant pas attention pendant que Balin demandait à son cadet de ne pas faire plus d'esclandre que cela.

Seulement, Peter ne put pas commencer à déplacer l'un des meubles, tout en veillant à ne pas se prendre le haut du plafond sur la tête, devant se baisser pour ne pas se cogner quand ils entendirent la porte sonner une nouvelle fois dans Cul-de-sac. Attirant ainsi l'attention de tous vers la porte d'entrée, comprenant qu'un nouveau nain venait d'arriver.

_ Lucy ! Tu peux y aller ? Vint à demander Peter à l'encontre de sa petite sœur, tout en débutant le déménagement de la salle à manger, avec l'appui de Balin qui avait réussi à pousser Dwalin à en faire de même.

_ J'y vais ! Concéda la jeune Pevensie tout en allant ouvrir la demeure du hobbit au nouvel arrivant.

Nouvel arrivant qui se trouvait être deux nains, deux jeunes nains aux vus de leurs physiques et de leurs visages quelques peu poupins. L'un était blond et l'autre brun, et Lucy devait avouée qu'ils étaient tous les deux très mignon, ces derniers furent d'ailleurs surpris de se retrouver à une jeune fille et non à un hobbit comme ils auraient pu le croire d'abord.

Mais cela n'enleva pas le fait que ces derniers étaient polis et connaissant les bonnes manières.

_ Fili… salua le premier nain, le blond.

_ Et Kili vint à saluer ensuite le deuxième nain, le brun, sans nulle doute des frères avant qu'ils ne viennent à s'incliner devant elle en cœur. A votre service saluèrent-ils ensemble avant qu'ils ne se redressent vers elle.

Mais Lucy n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, comme de se présenter elle-même sur la question, sauf que le plus jeune des nains reprit la conversation, en jouer par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

_ Vous devez être Mme Socquet ? Demanda Kili quelque peu curieux. Je croyais que nous devions croiser un hobbit et non une belle fille rousse ?

_ Euh… ? Demanda la jeune Pevensie étonner des paroles de celui-ci à son encontre et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil d'ailleurs.

_ Dame Lucy, tout va bien ?

Rivant son attention sur Bilbon, Lucy constata qu'il avait renfilé quelque chose de plus habiller, tout en s'avançant à sa rencontre et à celle des nouveaux arrivants à Cul-de-sac.

_ Oui Monsieur Bilbon, tout va bien lui rassura Lucy, tout en lui souriant alors que Bilbon remettait convenablement la bretelle de sa salopette, tout en enfonçant son chemiser dans son pantalon. Laissez-moi vous présenter Fili et Kili, vos nouveaux invités et votre hôte, Monsieur Sacquet fit-elle les présentations, tout en accentuant bien sur le nom de famille du hobbit pour éviter au jeune nain de refaire une nouvelle cafouille avec celui-ci.

_ Ah… d'accord, bonsoir vint à les saluer Bilbon, tout en détaillant les deux jeunes nains étant arrivé chez lui.

_ Donc rien n'a été annulé alors ? Demanda Kili voulant être sur et certains que tout allait bien.

_ Personne ne nous a prévenus ? Confirma Fili sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que la quête était annulée.

_ Annuler ? Non, rien n'a été annulé, à moins que l'on ne m'ait encore prévenu ? Fit-il remarquer en tournant son attention sur Lucy pour être sûr de ces propos.

_ Je ne crois pas sinon Susan et Edmund seraient déjà venus nous prévenir fit savoir Lucy rassurante à l'encontre du Maitre Hobbit.

_ Ah, je suis soulagé finit par sourire Kili, terminant par entrée dans la maison, très vite suivis par son frère alors que Lucy posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du hobbit.

Si les deux plus jeunes du groupe se comportaient de cette façon, limite en conquérant dans la maison du hobbit, il fallait s'attendre à pire venant de la part des autres nains de la Compagnie.

_ Faites attention, je viens de les faire affuter fit remarquer Fili, tout en déposant ces armes dans les bras d'un hobbit quelque peu surpris.

_ Pardonnez-moi Maitre nain mais quel âge avez-vous ? Vint à lui demander Lucy de but en blanc, en aimant guère ce qu'elle voyait sous ces yeux.

Sa question surprit d'ailleurs ce dernier qui s'arrêta dans sa remise de lame qu'il sortait de sa veste pour les donner à Bilbon, avant de river un regard quelque peu curieux vers la lady.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Quel âge avez-vous ?

_ J'ai 82 ans pour quelle raison demandez-vous cela ?

_ Parce qu'en tant que nain adulte et majeur, vous devez savoir que remettre toutes vos armes de cette façon à votre hôte, est un manque flagrant de politesse et de courtoisie lui fit durement remarquer Lucy avec sérieux. Nous avons placé un coffre vide juste à côté des portes manteaux pour y placer tout votre attirail, donc vous me paressez bien robuste pour un jeune nain, faites-le donc vous-même ?

Et tout en reprenant sans problème les épées et les poignards des bras de Bilbon, Lucy les refourgua d'autorité dans les bras de Fili qui la regarda quelque peu surprise avant qu'elle ne lui montre le fameux coffre en question de la tête pour qu'il aille, lui-même les y déposer. Rangement que finit par aller faire Fili sous le regard de Lucy alors que Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris de voir une jeune fille mener aussi facilement un jeune nain par la baguette.

D'ailleurs, Fili ne fut pas le seul à s'attirer les foudres de la plus jeune des Pevensie, car son frère Kili finit lui aussi par attirer l'énervement de Lucy quand ce dernier réapparut dans le couloir après avoir fait une petite inspection de la maison.

_ C'est sympa chez vous, c'est vous qui l'avez construit ? Demanda Kili curieux à l'encontre du hobbit avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un coffret à côté de ces pieds.

_ Non, il est dans ma famille depuis…

_ Aie !

Bilbon vint à sursauter comme Fili quand ils avisèrent Lucy attrapé l'oreille de Kili et se mettre à la lui tordre celle-ci, tout en l'éloignant du coffret en question sur lequel le jeune nain s'était mis à gratter ces bottes pour retirer la boue dessous.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Kili, tout en grimaçant de douleur face au tiraillement de la fille Pevensie sur son oreille.

_ Ce que je fais c'est vous apprendre les bonnes manières Maitre Nain, on ne salit pas les coffrets appartenant à votre hôte quand ce dernier vous invite dans sa maison le mit-elle à le menacer doucement, tout en continuant de tenir solidement l'oreille de Kili dans sa poigne. Donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer vos cochonneries et d'aller essuyer vos chaussures dehors, compris ?

_ D'accord ! D'accord ma Dame !

_ Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qui… A je vois, encore un nain qui ne possède aucune manière ? Demanda Peter avec irone en réapparaissant dans le couloir, tout en baissant sa tête pour les apercevoir tandis que les deux autres nains dans Cul-de-sac l'avaient suivi à l'entente des bruits et des nouveaux arrivants.

_ Pourriez-vous lâcher ce gamin ! Lui ordonna Dwalin voulant avancer vers la jeune Pevensie mais un bras de Peter l'empêcha d'aller plus avant, surtout quand il vint à croiser son regard qui le mettait au défi de dire quelque chose de plus.

_ Si j'étais vous Maitre Nain, je ne m'en mêlerais pas le mit en garde Peter, autant envers Dwalin que les deux autres nains qui voulaient soutenir le plus jeunes toujours entre les mains de Lucy. Ma petite sœur peut-être intraitable sur les bonnes manières, il a surtout de la chance de ne pas avoir à faire à Susan, ou il aurait perdus depuis longtemps son oreille prévena-t'il avec nonchalance tandis qu'il regardait, amuser, sa jeune sœur mener le nain à la baguette jusqu'à ce qu'il est nettoyer ces saletés qui finit par avoir l'aval de la jeune Pevensie.

Quand elle eut relâchée son oreille, Lucy retourna sa concentration vers Bilbon, lui demandant gentiment s'il avait besoin d'aide pour cuisiner quelque chose pour les invités qu'il recevrait encore chez lui dans les prochaines heures, voirs prochaines minutes. Tandis que Kili se mettait à masser son oreille, tout en essayant d'arrêter de grimacer de douleur pendant que Fili alla vérifier si son oreille allait bien, alors que Dwalin ne put s'empêcher de fusiller Peter du regard qui ne s'occupa guère de lui et que Balin vint à saisir les deux jeunes nains pour leur faire prendre part au déménagement de la salle à manger.

_ Il faut mettre tout cela dans le vestibule sinon personne ne pourra rentrer confia Balin, tout en désignant aux deux jeunes nains le dernier meuble qu'ils n'avaient pas encore déplacer, tandis que Peter s'était charger de rassembler d'avance les assiettes et autres ustensiles de cuisine pour le repas de tous pendant que Lucy aidait Bilbon en cuisine pour le diner de ce soir.

_ Alors Maitre Sacquet, qu'allons-nous proposez comme plat pour nos invitées ? Vint à lui demander Lucy curieuse de savoir ce que le hobbit voulait proposer comme plat à ces futurs convives.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment avoua Bilbon avec hésitation tout en tournant son regard vers celle-ci, ainsi que vers son garde-manger et choisissant des aliments parmis ces derniers. Un ragout peut-être ?

_ Alors allons-y dans ce cas accepta Lucy, tout en attrapant ce dont ils auraient besoin pour cuisiner alors qu'elle vint à se retourner vers le don de la sonnette de la porte qui sonna une nouvelle fois, annonçant l'arrivée d'autres nains à Cul-de-sac. Je vais aller ouvrir proposa-t'elle à l'attention du Maitre Hobbit.

_ Non laissez Dame Lucy, je vais aller m'occuper du nouvel arrivant indiqua Bilbon avant de souffler de lassitude pour aller ouvrir aux nouveaux arrivants, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de râler devant la soirée tranquille qu'il venait de perdre au profit de jouer les hôtes avec des nains manquant de politesse dans sa salle à manger. Je commence à avoir trop de nains dans ma salle à manger et si c'est vraiment une andouille qui me fait une farce, et je pense déjà savoir qui sait, je n'ai qu'une chose à lui dire, elle est de très mauvais goût râla-t'il finissant par ouvrir la porte de sa maison devant le nouvel arrivant.

Mais Bilbon dut s'empresser de se reculer devant la marée de nains qui s'effondra à ces pieds, s'étalant les uns sur les autres et aux nombres de huit nains qui se mirent à râler les uns sur les autres, tandis que trois hautes silhouettes se tenaient droit derrières eux. Des silhouettes qui se trouvaient être nulle autre que Gandalf, accompagner de Susan et Edmund qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face aux attitudes des nains, avant que les deux Pevensie ne se décident d'agir et de venir aider ces derniers à se redresser.

_ Bonsoir Bilbon, sommes-nous dans les temps ? Demanda Gandalf le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il observa Susan et Edmund soulever les nains les uns après les autres alors que, attirer par le bruit, les autres personnes présentes dans Cul-de-sac étaient venus voir ce qui se passait.

Bien sûr, Peter et Lucy s'empressèrent de venir en renfort pour aider les nains alors que les quatre autres déjà présent n'avaient pu s'empêcher de rire à la situation. Amusement qui avait très vite disparus devant les regards courroucer des deux sœurs, surtout que Kili alla se planquer derrière Fili à la vue de la plus jeune, tout en se mettant à se tenir l'oreille pour se protéger de toute éventualité.

_ Gandalf ! Râla Bilbon, sachant pertinemment que toute cette situation était de sa faute.

Cette soirée risquait d'être extrêmement longue et éprouvante pour lui.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **qu'en avez-vous penser?**

 **dans tous les cas, la suite sera pour dimanche avec le retour de Thorin ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **bon mercredi =D**

 **à dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	5. Chapitre 04 La carte, la clé et le contr

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite tant attendus ;)**

 **merci à Sally et à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ce crossover en espérant avoir votre avis dessus alors n'hésitez pas à poster des coms :)**

 **sinon voici la suite avec le repas des nains et l'arrivée de Thorin ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 04 : La carte, la clé et le contrat**

Il n'aurait jamais sus comment il aurait pu gérer la situation s'il n'avait pas eu des alliés de taille en la personne des quatre Pevensie.

Bilbon devait admettre qu'avoir les quatre jeunes derrière lui, contre les nains, était une bouffée d'air surtout que Gandalf n'était nullement intéresser de se mêler, préférant de loin laisser les jeunes s'occuper des nains par eux-mêmes. Et regarder les nains se faire mener en bateau par les quatre gamins avaient de quoi faire sourire le magicien, même de l'amuser surtout aux vus des regards noirs que Peter s'attirait de Dwalin particulièrement.

Sans compter le fait que Kili évitait Lucy comme la peste, Fili demeurant devant ce dernier pour parer à toute éventualité alors que la plupart des oreilles des autres nans bourdonnaient encore à cause de la remontrance saler que leur avait servis Susan quand ces derniers avaient essayés de se servir dans le garde-manger du Maitre Sacquet, sans sa permission.

Oh oui, Bilbon était bien heureux d'avoir ces quatre derniers derrière lui alors que plusieurs nains s'étaient empressés de s'éloigner des deux sœurs et de demeurer sur le qui-vive en la présence des deux frères. Surtout en évitant de dire du mal de ces dernières devant eux, en particulier devant les regards noirs jeter par Edmund et Peter, qui pouvaient être aussi dangereux comme elles.

Et sous leurs surveillances, les nains avaient finis par installer la table et à se tenir tranquille jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt et que tous les convives finissent par se mettre à table. Après que Gandalf s'était mis à compter tous les nains présents et savoir si certains manquaient à l'appel. Comme de faire les présentations entre le hobbit, les Pevensie et les nains qui essayaient de faire connaissance avec ces derniers surtout s'ils devaient faire le voyage avec les jeunes jusqu'à Erebor.

Comme Dwalin et Balin, ainsi que Fili et Kili, tous les membres de la Compagnie constituaient des fratries et ils étaient presque tous lier entre eux, comme des prénoms similaires qui accentuaient d'avantage les liens entre eux. Par exemple, Bofur, le nain au chapeau, et Bombur, le plus volumineux d'entre eux avec sa moustache en tresse rousse, étaient tous les deux frères et Bifur, le nain aux cheveux hirsute avec le morceau de hache dans la tête, blessure de guerre contre des orques, était leur cousin. Tandis que Dori, l'un des plus vieux d'entre eux avec sa crinière grise avec ces fermoirs d'argent et l'air mère poule sur son visage, était l'ainé de deux frères, de Nori, le nain avec la crinière en forme d'étoile, et de Ori, l'un des plus jeunes du groupe avec son petit air innocent et enfantin sur le visage. Il y avait aussi Oin, le vieux guérisseur sourd qui avait besoin de son appareil auditif pour entendre ce qu'on lui disait, se trouvait être le grand-frère de Gloin, le nain roux qui ne cessait de râler sur le fait qu'ils allaient entrainer des enfants dans leur sombre quête, en fixant les quatre Pevensie.

Ces derniers se trouvaient être des cousins de la famille de la branche de Dwalin et Balin, ainsi que de Fili et Kili qui se trouvaient être les neveux et héritiers de Thorin, le Seigneur nain que les Pevensie avaient rencontrés un mois auparavant. Lui et ces neveux étaient les Héritiers direct de Durin, le Père des Longues Barbes alors que leurs cousins descendaient de la deuxième branche, faisant d'eux aussi des Seigneurs mais aux yeux de l'Ennemi, s'était Thorin et ces neveux qui étaient dans la ligne de mire et s'était vers eux que la menace planait.

Depuis leur rencontre avec Ecu-de-chêne, le malaise qui taraudait l'estomac de Peter n'avait pas un seul instant décroisé, ne cessant de grandir et quand il avait vus les deux jeunes nains se faire malmener par sa benjamine parce qu'ils ne connaissaient nullement le savoir-vivre quand vous étiez invités cher quelqu'un d'autre, le même malaise l'avait repris avec plus de force. Alors quand Gandalf avait finis par arriver et faire les présentations, comme de dire qui était qui par rapport aux autres, Peter avait finis par comprendre qu'Aslan les avait envoyés autant pour protéger Thorin que ces propres neveux du danger que le Grand Lion avait vus.

Est-ce que cela venait seulement du dragon ? Devoir remettre des Héritiers de Durin sur le trône d'Erebor prit par Smaug, était-elle leur mission ?

Pour cela, il devait se lancer dans cette quête mais avant tout, il devait convaincre le dernier membre, en d'autre terme, le Hobbit de se joindre à eux pour cette aventure pour reprendre la Montagne au dragon. Mais en attendant, il se devait de gérer un problème à la fois, en résumer, s'occuper des nains en attendant que le repas soit servis et de discuter avec eux.

_ Alors les enfants, dîtes-moi d'où venez-vous ? Leur demanda Balin curieux, tout en acceptant la chope de bière que lui avait remis Dwalin en se servant lui aussi au passage.

_ D'un pays bien trop loin pour que vous ayez pus en entendre parler confia Edmund alors qu'il mâchouillait une brioche en attendant le repas, tout en se tenant à ce qu'ils devaient conserver concernant leur histoire.

Surtout celle où ils débarquaient d'un autre monde et qui devaient à tout prix se joindre à la quête pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Les nains n'étaient pas très croyant dans ce genre de situation et s'ils ne fallaient pas qu'il découvre la vérité sur eux avant d'avoir au moins eux une petite idée de qu'il ils étaient. De les connaitre avant de les juger sur leurs origines et cela, Gandalf leur avait bien fait comprendre.

_ Et d'où il se trouve ce pays exactement ? Demanda tout de même Dwalin, voulant connaitre le pays d'origine des enfants, surtout qu'il ne cessait de fixer les épées se trouvant toujours aux ceintures des deux garçons.

En particulier, l'épée du plus grand qui avait attiré l'attention de tous les nains, comme des tenus de cuir que portaient les quatre Pevensie aux couleurs du lion. Emblême qu'aucun des nains ne parvenaient à reconnaitre.

_ Un pays beaucoup trop loin de vos mines et montagnes Maitre nain, que vous n'aurez jamais tourné vos regards dessus puisque vous détestez les humains et autres races, non ? Lui demanda Peter mine de rien, mettant ainsi Dwalin devant le fait accomplis de ce qu'il pensait des autres.

_ Vous avez une langue bien pendue pour un petit Seigneur ? Demanda Dwalin n'aimant guère les paroles de ce dernier. Je vous paris que vous ne pourrez même pas tenir longtemps dans cette quête ? Et je me demande même comment Gandalf à pus accepter de vous prendre vous et les autres dans cette mission, je me le demande encore ?

_ Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à vous convaincre Maitre Nain, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que d'ouvrir vos yeux quand ces derniers sont déjà fermer et clôturer pour de bon à tout ce qui se trouve autour de vous répliqua simplement Peter à l'encontre du nain, tout en le fusillant du regard et le mettre au défi de le contredire avant de quitter la pièce pour tenter d'éviter une nouvelle bagarre verbale entre eux.

Surtout que Balin rattrapa son frère une nouvelle fois par le bras, lui faisant savoir dans son regard d'arrêter de chercher des crosses à l'ainé des Pevensie. Alors que Balin continua de discuter aimablement avec Edmund, Susan s'amusait à gronder le reste des nains pendant qu'Ori discutait calmement avec Lucy sur tout et n'importe quoi, avant que tous ne viennent à s'installer à table dès que Bilbon affirma que s'était prêt.

Le diner se passa sans accroche, tous les nains semblant se tenir au garde à vous sous le regard scrutateur de Susan, alors qu'elle surveillait ces deux cadets discutant côte à côte avec Bilbon sur les us et coutumes de la Comté, pendant que Peter parlait avec Gandalf de comment s'était déroulé le rassemblement des nains au Dragon Vert. Quand la discussion vint à arriver à l'instant de la boisson, tous les nains avaient remplis leur chope à foison de bière, Gandalf affirmant aux enfants de se tenir prêt mais de ne pas intervenir, de leur laisser un peu de bride sur la corde quand ils vinrent tous les douze à frapper leur verre les uns contre les autres avant de boire leur contenu. De boire leur contenu cul-sec avant d'entamer un concours de rot devant les sourires goguenards de Peter et Edmund qui regardèrent leurs sœurs se mettrent à les gronder, surtout Susan qui leur fit savoir, dans un regard noir, que cela était inapproprié d'avoir de telles manières devant les Dames, faisant rigoler les deux frères Pevensie.

La quête risquait d'être fort intéressante si les nains se comportaient de cette façon et que Susan était toujours derrière eux pour leur rappeler les bonnes manières.

_ Excusez-moi, ceci est un napperon pas un torchon répliqua Bilbon en attrapant le napperon des mains de Nori qui voulait l'utiliser pour nettoyer l'un de ces verres à pied, tandis qu'il se rendait dans sa cuisine après que les nains se soient mis à se disperser après le repas.

_ Mais c'est plein de trous fit remarquer Bofur, appuyer avec nonchalance sur le rebord de la cheminée.

_ C'est normale qu'il y est des trous c'est du crochet.

_ C'est un jeu amusant le croque quand on a des boules s'amusa Bofur faisant lever les yeux au ciel du hobbit qui s'en éloigna le plus vite possible.

_ Misère de misère, de misère soit la peste de ces nains ! Grogna Bilbon tout en posant son napperon sur un placard juste à l'entrée de sa cuisine.

_ Mon cher Bilbon, que diable vous arrive-t'il ?

_ Que m'arrive-t'il ? Demanda Bilbon surpris en rivant son attention sur Gandalf qui venait de franchir l'entrée de sa cuisine, tout en murmurant ces prochaines paroles pour que seul le Magicien l'entende. Je suis envahi par des nains, que font-ils ici avec les enfants ?

_ Ils forment une très joyeuse assemblée admit Gandalf observant Bofur et Nori se mettre à se battre pour des saucisses que le voleur avait déposé sur son épaule. Quand on s'est habituer à eux finit-il par préciser d'ailleurs sur le fait qu'il pouvait être difficile de s'habituer à ces derniers, tellement qu'ils pouvaient être un peu « énervant » par moment.

_ Je ne veux pas m'habituer à eux ! Gronda Bilbon, tout en tirant le bras de Gandalf pour l'amener à l'écart et discuter avec celui-ci, loin des oreilles des nains, autant que des enfants Pevensie. Sans les enfants en renfort, je crois bien que ma demeure aurait été sans dessus-dessous mais regardez l'état de ma cuisine ! De la boue incruster dans le tapis ! Fit-il remarquer sur certains des endroits où les Pevensie n'avaient pu attraper les fautifs mais tous les nains en avaient pris durement pour leur grade d'ailleurs. Grâce au ciel, ils n'ont pas pillés le garde-manger comme ils en avaient l'attention et je n'ose même pas dire ce qu'ils ont fait dans les toilettes, ils ont littéralement détruit la plomberie ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font tous dans ma maison pour votre réunion concernant cette quête ? Râla le hobbit pour la forme alors qu'il s'était éloigné dans le couloir de sa demeure tandis que Gandalf s'était appuyer contre l'une des arcades le regardant râler sur les mauvaises manières des nains dans son domaine.

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger ? Appela une voix alors que Bilbon riva son regard courroucer vers le nouvel arrivant qui ne se trouvait être nulle autre qu'Ori, tout en posant ces mains sur ces hanches, tentant de contenir l'énervement qui se peignait sur son visage. Mais… Que dois-je faire de mon assiette ? Lui demanda le jeune nain curieux tandis que le hobbit se retenu de lui demander ce que ces parents lui avaient enseignés quand ils débarrassaient la table à la fin des repas.

_ Moi je sais Ori, donne-la moi !

Et arrivant d'un autre côté du couloir, Fili vint à prendre l'assiette des mains d'Ori qui le regarda intriguer comme Bilbon qui espérait que celui-ci saurait quoi faire et non une idiotie. Mais quand il vit l'assiette voler droit vers Gandalf qui s'écarta de la route en vitesse et qu'elle tomba pile dans la main de Kili qui l'envoya ensuite droit vers la cuisine, Bilbon pâlissant à vue d'œil quand il s'apprêtait à entendre de la porcelaine casser.

Sauf que cela ne fut pas le cas, aucun bruit de cassure se fit entendre, faisant souffler de soulagement Bilbon qui comprit qu'un autre nain avait dus l'attraper mais quand il constata avec effroi que le reste de sa vaisselle allait aussi subir le même chemin que l'assiette d'Ori. Passant des mains de Fili à celle de Kili et des autres, Bilbon blêmit d'avantage quand il vit que tous les autres nains se mirent à jeter eux aussi sa vaisselle avant même que les quatre Pevensie n'aient pu comprendre eux-mêmes ce que les nains étaient en train de faire.

Mais si Susan et Lucy allaient se lever pour les arrêter avant que l'un d'entre eux ne cassent de la vaisselle, Peter leur fit signe de ne rien faire et de laisser les nains faire ce qu'ils avaient en tête alors que Susan le fusilla du regard pour leur demander de laisser cela mais demeura en retrait. Tandis qu'Edmund et Lucy s'empressèrent de s'écarter de leur chemin pour ainsi ne pas être sur leur route, comme Gandalf qui alla se mettre dans un coin et observer les nains se mettre à débarrasser la table d'une telle façon que les Pevensie étaient eux aussi médusé que le maitre de Cul-de-sac.

_ Posez-ça ! Excusez-moi, s'était à ma Mère ! Cette vaisselle du quartier ouest à plus d'un siècle ! Indiqua Bilbon sur l'âge de la vaisselle qu'était en train de jeter dans les airs les nains, se les lançant les uns après les autres allant de la salle à manger dans le couloir et droit vers la cuisine, sous les yeux stupéfait des autres témoins de la scène.

Usant de leurs mains, autant que de leurs pieds et épaules pour balancer la vaisselle du hobbit, tandis qu'ils se mettaient à taper des mains et des pieds en rythmes, comme s'ils étaient en train d'orchestrer une chorégraphie devant tous. Pendant que certains des nains, toujours attabler à table, se mettant à taper dessus en rythme et utilisant les couverts comme des instruments de musiques, les entrechoquant les uns contre les autres en cadence devant les yeux effarés de Bilbon.

_ Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! Et ne faîtes pas ça, vous allez les émousser !

_ Oh, vous entendez ça les gars ? Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux ! S'amusa Bofur à l'encontre de ces camardes, en particulier Nori, Gloin et Dori assis autour de la table.

_ _Tordez les fourchettes puis les couteaux_ commença à chanter Kili.

_ _Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux_ reprit Fili à la suite.

_ _Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes_ continua Oin avant que le reste de la bande ne se joigne à cette chanson improvisé. _V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !_

 _Coupez la nappe, marchez dans le gras,_

 _Laissez les os sur le tapis en tas,_

 _Versez le lait sous le sol tout propre,_

 _Que le vin éclabousse les portes._

Sous les regards médusés de Bilbon et amuser de Gandalf, alors que les quatre Pevensie ne purent s'empêcher de sourire eux aussi, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'applaudir en rythme avec la musique improviser par les nains qui se mirent à débarrasser la table d'une façon que même les quatre enfants n'avaient point vus à Narnia, ressentant comme une espèce de magie déployer par les nains en cet instant précis. Les nains faisaient rouler et danser les assiettes autour de la table, passant les restes à Bombur qui au bout de table, se mettait à se débarrasser de ces derniers en les terminant alors que Fili et Kili faisaient tous les deux le passage vers la cuisine ou Bifur s'y trouvait et se mettait à les laver dans l'évier.

 _Videz les peaux dans une bassine bouillante,_

 _Martelez-les d'une perche broyant,_

 _S'ils en restent chose étonnante,_

 _Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent,_

 _V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste._

Terminant par en avoir assez qu'on se payait sa tête, Bilbon finit par se frayer un chemin parmis le groupe des nains qui se moquaient de lui, ouvertement et sans aucune crainte de le vexer il devait le faire remarquer, le hobbit se figea de surprise en constatant que toute sa vaisselle se trouvait entasser et propre sur le centre de sa table. Pas une cassure ou une porcelaine rayer, les nains avaient nettoyé ces affaires, les redonnant aussi propre qu'ils l'avaient été avant de les utiliser pour le repas, Bilbon était tout simplement stupéfait alors que les nains riaient à ces dépends de la tête qu'il avait en cet instant précis, tandis que les quatre Pevensie ne pouvaient nullement l'aider en ce moment car même eux avaient été charmés par la façon de faire des nains, bien que leur manière laissait à désirer pour les deux sœurs Pevensie.

Mais les rires finirent très vite par cesser quand tous eurent leur attention se rivant vers la porte d'entrée de Cul-de-sac là où ils entendirent trois coups secs être donner contre cette dernière, ramenant tout le monde dans un sérieux alarmant qui attira l'attention de tous sur eux, sachant pertinemment qui venait juste de frapper.

_ C'est lui ! Avoua Gandalf avec sérieux sur l'identité de celui qui venait d'apparaitre devant Cul-de-sac.

Alors que Bilbon riva son regard sur les Pevensie, leur demandant silencieusement de qui le magicien parlait, les quatre jeunes lui firent comprendre qu'il comprendrait très rapidement, surtout que Gandalf avait finis par quitter sa place et s'était diriger vers l'entrée de Cul-de-sac dans l'intention d'ouvrir au dernier arrivant, le pas très vite emboiter par Peter pendant que les trois autres demeuraient au côté du hobbit. Dernier arrivant qui se trouvait être aussi un nain mais un nain qui paraissait encore plus fier et noble que tous les autres occupants de Cul-de-sac, de longs cheveux noirs possédant quelques mèches grises au-dessus de son front et des yeux bleu acier qui vint à se river sur la personne venant lui ouvrir la porte. Tandis que ce dernier reconnut facilement la personne qui vint à sa rencontre, hochant de la tête en le reconnaissant.

_ Gandalf salua Thorin en entrant dans la demeure dès que le Magicien lui eut totalement ouvert la porte, tout en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer. Vous aviez dit que cet endroit serait facile à trouver, je me suis perdu… Deux fois. Je ne l'aurais jamais trouver s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte précisa-t'il, tout en défaisant la lourde cape de voyage le recouvrant tandis qu'il salua de la tête les nains qui se tenaient dans l'embrassure de l'entrée du salon que lui désignait Gandalf et qui inclinèrent respectueusement de la tête en le voyant.

_ Un signe ? Non, il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été repeinte la semaine dernière finit par faire remarquer Bilbon, tout en se frayant un passage parmis les nains pour atteindre l'entrée de sa demeure, vrillant son attention vers Gandalf qui refermait celle-ci tandis que Thorin souria à la vue de ces neveux étant venus le saluer à son arrivée.

_ Il y a un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même admit Gandalf.

_ C'est ce que Gandalf faisait devant votre porte cette après-midi avant qu'il ne vous donne une crise cardiaque en jetant un coup d'œil à votre fenêtre expliqua avec plus de précision Peter, rappelant ainsi à Bilbon du bruit de grattage qu'il avait entendus plus tôt dans la journée.

Alors que le Magicien lui lança un regard, se demandant s'il y avait eu besoin de préciser cela mais Peter ne fit que hausser les épaules, lui faisant ainsi comprendre là-dedans que cela ne ferait de mal à personne que Bilbon sache ceci, même si le hobbit avait déjà beaucoup de grief sur la tête du Magicien pour lui avoir mis autant de personnes chez lui sans son consentement.

_ Pourquoi ne pas faire les dernières présentations Gandalf, vous qui adorez faire cela ?

_ Bilbon Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette Compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne finit par lui présenter le Magicien, fusillant Peter devant sa remarque amuser, celui-ci se tenant solidement derrière le dos du hobbit qui riva son regard vers le nouvel arrivant qui avait finis par tourner toute sa concentration sur sa personne.

_ Alors, c'est le hobbit ? Demanda Thorin en fixant ce dernier après avoir confié sa cape de voyage à Kili qui la lui prit volontiers, tout en laissant à son oncle d'observer leur hôte. Dîtes-moi Monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battus ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Bilbon, ayant eu du mal à bien saisir sa question alors que le Seigneur nain se mit étrangement à tourner autour de sa personne, tout en le jaugeant, tandis que le hobbit remarqua facilement le regard que ce dernier avait lancé vers l'ainé des Pevensie qui le fixait.

Etait-ce du dédain dans son regard ?

_ La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ? Lui redemanda Thorin avec plus de précision sur l'une ou l'autre arme blanche.

_ Eh bien, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes pour ne rien vous cacher … Mais je ne vois pas pour… pourquoi est-ce si important ? Finit par demander Bilbon ayant du mal à connaitre la raison de cette question, tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas des sourires goguenards que se lançaient les nains entre eux.

_ C'est ce que je pensais. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur souria Thorin, faisant rire tous les autres nains derrière lui à la plus grande incompréhension de Bilbon, tandis qu'il se mit à tilter au terme « cambrioleur ».

Ou avait-il entendus ce terme déjà ?

_ Comme dit le proverbe _**« A vivre, on apprend toujours quelque chose »**_ ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Peter, mine de rien ou sa phrase attira le regard des nains sur sa personne dont certains furent quelques peu intriguer par ces paroles.

_ Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement ? Demanda Ori curieux de connaitre son sens.

_ Mon frère veut tout simplement dire que par définition, la vie est une expérience, nous sommes toujours constamment en situation d'apprentissage et n'importe qui peut apprendre à se battre, il suffit simplement d'avoir le cran et le moyen de le faire, n'est-ce pas Peter ?

_ Tout à fait exact Edmund.

_ Sauf que peu de gens deviennent de grands guerriers répliqua Dwalin, qui n'aimait guère les gamins et qui voulait toujours contredire l'ainé surtout.

_ Et alors ? On n'a pas besoin d'être un grand guerrier pour savoir manier une arme et cela, il me semble n'était pas la question de votre chef, Maitre Nain lui rappela ironiquement Peter, tout en mettant une nouvelle fois Dwalin au défi de le contredire.

Obligeant une nouvelle fois Balin à saisir son frère, soutenu par Gloin et Oin qui entrainèrent le grand guerrier dans la salle à manger, l'éloignant le plus loin possible de Peter qui avait croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard river vers Thorin qui le fixait. Pas besoin de dire, qu'en cet instant précis, Bilbon se sentait vraiment mal de se trouver entre ces deux derniers qui ne voulaient nullement baisser le regard, obligeant Gandalf à intervenir avant qu'une bêtise ne soit commise par l'un ou l'autre.

_ Et si nous allions dans la salle à manger ? Leur demanda le Magicien mine de rien. Je suis persuadé que vous avez fait un long voyage Thorin et que vous devez avoir faim, n'est-ce pas ?

S'étant littéralement placer entre les deux pour faire cesser ce regard qui n'allait nullement s'arrêter, Gandalf sembla parvenir à faire entendre raison au Seigneur nain qui finit par hocher de la tête et à rejoindre le reste des nains vers la salle à manger, sans oublier de jeter un regard noir au passage dans la direction de Peter qui ne s'en occupa guère, faisant un signe à ces cadets de rejoindre les autres dans la pièce en question. Alors que Bilbon demeura toujours figer sur place, ayant parfaitement avisé le regard noir du nain vers le Pevensie qui n'avait nullement flageolé devant tandis que si s'était lui qui l'avait reçus, il aurait blêmis à vue d'œil mais Peter ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, son attention river sur le Magicien qui finit par se tourner vers lui dès que les nains avaient disparus de leur champ de vision.

_ Peux-tu me dire ce que cela était exactement Peter ?

_ Vous savez pertinemment Gandalf, vous-même étiez à deux doigts de dire quelque chose mais moi contrairement à vous, je ne vais pas me mettre à marcher sur des œufs avec eux. Je dirais toujours ce que je pense et chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux se permettra une réflexion que je n'approuve pas, je serai toujours là pour leur dire ma façon de penser lui fit savoir Peter sur la question, tout en tournant son regard vers lui et se désintéressant du dos des derniers nains disparaissant dans le couloir.

_ Je le sais parfaitement Peter mais Thorin est ainsi et…

_ Vous voulez dire que Monsieur se fit plus facilement au physique et à la force des gens pour se faire une idée d'eux ? Dans ce cas, on est mal barrer s'il ne se concentre uniquement sur la force physique des gens et non sur la force mentale qui peut être bien plus robuste que la physionomie, surtout s'il a le… vous-savez-quoi ? Rappela Peter en usant d'un nom de code devant Bilbon qui arqua un sourcil à ce terme, bien que Gandalf semble parfaitement saisir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

_ Pas besoin de me le rappeler jeune homme demanda Gandalf, tout en se mettant à souffler de lassitude et d'épuisement, tout en posant son bras sur l'arcade de l'entrée du salon. Allons donc les rejoindre et connaitre les dernières nouvelles que Thorin nous apporte leur fit-il savoir à l'encontre du jeune Pevensie et du hobbit, tout en leur désignant la salle à manger de la main pour qu'ils retournent auprès des autres.

Et ne se le faisant pas demander une deuxième fois, Peter et Bilbon hochèrent de la tête avant de suivre Gandalf vers la salle à manger, là où les autres Pevensie et les nains s'étaient de nouveau installer pour écouter le récit de Thorin autour d'un repas.

.xXx.

_ Quelle nouvelle de la réunion dans les Ered Luin ? Lui demanda Balin à l'attention de Thorin après que ce dernier est pris un bon repas avant de finir par déguster une des assiettes de soupes que le hobbit avait fait avec son ragout. Sont-ils tous venus ?

_ Oui. Il y avait des envoyés des Sept Royaumes confirma Thorin à l'encontre de ces camarades nains qui ne purent s'empêcher de discuter, tous heureux sur la question, ces derniers assis autour de la table avec Gandalf et les trois plus jeune Pevensie, tandis que Peter et Bilbon demeuraient debout à l'arrière du Magicien.

_ Et les nains des Monts de Fer, qu'ont-ils dis ? Dain est avec nous ? Lui demanda Dwalin avec sérieux, ramenant tous les autres sur lui et sur leur Seigneur, son regard rivé droit sur Thorin qui reposa sa cuillère dans son bol, un peu trop longuement au gout des autres.

La réponse ne devait pas être autant favorable que leur venue.

_ Ils ne viendront pas finit par admettre Thorin après avoir soufflé de lassitude, faisant grogner et râler les autres nains en silences devant l'absence de soutien de leur autres camarades nains pour leur quête. Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre vint-il à leur préciser sur la conclusion qui était ressortis de cette réunion.

_ Vous… vous lancez dans une quête ? Quel genre de quête exactement, les jeunes sont demeuré extrêmement vague dessus, mais ils ont parlé d'une maison à reprendre ? leur demanda Bilbon curieux, tout en lançant un coup d'œil vers Lucy, assis entre Susan et Edmund, et Peter se trouvant juste à ces côtés.

Tandis que sa question laissa un blanc dans la salle à manger, le silence s'éternisant autour des nains alors que ces derniers ne semblaient guère vouloir en parler, ayant encore le refus des leurs de les soutenir au travers de la gorge. Ce fut Gandalf qui décida de commencer les discussions sur le sujet mais pas avant d'avoir demandé quelque chose à son cher hobbit.

_ Bilbon, mon cher ami, il nous faudrait un peu de clarté ?

Hochant de la tête, Bilbon alla chercher d'autres bougies à allumer pour dissoudre l'obscurité de la pièce alors que la nuit était déjà tomber depuis plusieurs heures déjà, très vite aider par Peter qui se déplaça à la suite du hobbit pour le soutenir. Pendant que le Magicien s'était lever de sa place, tout en se mettant à fouiller dans ces poches pour en chercher quelque chose de précis, qu'il se mit à étaler sur la table après l'avoir déplier tandis que Dwalin, Bofur et Balin entreprirent de repousser leurs chopes autant que les bougies placer sur la table pour lui faire un peu de place.

_ Loin à l'Est. Par-delà des Monts et des rivières. Des terres boisées et des terres désolées. Se dresse un Pic Solitaire conta Gandalf avant de désigner la fameuse carte qu'il avait dévoilée aux yeux de tous et dont avait été tracé dessus l'atlas d'une montagne, possédant des annotations de territoire et de la boussole habituelle d'une carte d'une terre précise avec des runes écrites sur la colonne de gauche.

_ La Montagne Solitaire lisa Bilbon sur ce qu'il y avait écrit en haut de la carte, juste à côté de l'illustration représentant un dragon rouge dessiner au-dessus de la fameuse montagne solitaire.

_ Oui, Oin à interpréter les présages et les présages disent… que l'heure est venue indiqua Gloin à l'encontre de tous les nains alors que Dori, juste assis entre ces deux frères ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant ces paroles, qu'il ne croyait guère, comme d'autres d'ailleurs.

Seulement, ces derniers n'étaient pas aussi flagrants que lui sur la question.

_ Des corbeaux ont été venus s'en retournant vers la Montagne comme cela l'avait été prédit confirma le vieux guérisseur sur les paroles de son cadet, alors que Gandalf se mit à faire apparaitre une flamme du bout de ces doigts pour allumer sa pipe faisant sourire les quatre Pevensie devant sa manière de faire. _**« Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la Bête prendra fin »**_ ; finit-il par citer à l'encontre des autres, rappelant à tous la présence de l'adversaire qu'ils allaient tous devoir combattre pour reprendre cette montagne.

_ Une prédiction qui peut vouloir dire plusieurs choses et avoir différentes façon de la voir aussi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Edmund sur la question, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire amuser, autant que ces deux sœurs, devant Gandalf qui avait faillis se bruler les doigts avec sa flamme.

_ C'est pourtant simple à comprendre gamin et…

_ Vous en êtes si sur Maitre Nori ? Lui demanda Edmund, tout en se tournant vers ce dernier et stoppant la réplique qu'il avait voulus lui dire. _**« Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la Bête prendra fin »**_ , les oiseaux finiront par revenir à la Montagne mais après quoi ? Parce que la bête se sera épuisée à l'intérieur et qu'il sera devenu « inoffensif » ? Ou bien parce que ce dernier se trouve plonger dans le sommeil et qu'il ne s'intéresse nullement à de simples oiseaux, attendant que des idiots y entrent ? Ou alors que les oiseaux finiront réellement de retour à la Montagne quand celle-ci sera morte véritablement ?

_ Quelqu'un à réussir à suivre ce charabia ? Vint à demander Bombur ayant eu du mal à saisir les paroles du jeune Pevensie, comme la plupart des autres nains qui ont eu du mal à suivre ces dires aux vus des mines éberluer de la majorité d'entre eux.

Excepter Thorin et ces neveux, ainsi que Balin, Dwalin et Gandalf, tout comme Bilbon, les autres Pevensie avaient pertinemment compris les paroles d'Edmund, qui ne put s'empêcher de fixer les nains qui n'avaient pas saisis ces paroles et se frappa le front devant leur manque de neurone dans cette Compagnie. Mais le plus jeune frère Pevensie se décida d'éclairer leur lanterne, surtout que les autres n'avaient pas l'intention d'éclairer leur lanterne sur la question et que, puisqu'il avait débuté sur l'énigme, autant qu'Edmund trouve lui-même une manière de leur expliquer ces élocutions pour qu'ils saisissent ce qu'il avait avancé.

_ Ok les gars, alors comme ça vous allez plus facilement comprendre : « bête+faible=inoffensif-pour-tout-le-monde ». Ou bien « bête+sommeil+oiseaux-qui-ne-l'intéresse-pas+nous-arrivant=il-se-réveille-et-nous-sommes-dans-la-mouise ». Ou alors « retour-des-oiseaux=après-la-mort-de-la-bête ». Alors, vous comprenez mieux ainsi maintenant ? Vint à leur demander Edmund voulant savoir si cela avait pu éclairer leur lanterne sur la question.

Et aux vus de leur regard courroucer, les autres nains avaient parfaitement réussis à comprendre ces paroles, bien qu'ils n'aimaient guère le style employer par le gamin pour leur expliquer cela, comme s'ils avaient été des enfants faisant des calculs de math. Ce qui fit rire le reste des Pevensie devant leur mine courroucé et qui les fusillèrent du regard pour leur amusement à leur encontre, avant de reconcentrer leur attention à la question que vint leur poser le maitre des lieux qui n'avait retenus qu'un seul mot sur tout leur échange.

_ Quelle bête ?

_ Oh, c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le Terrible, Première et Principale Calamité de notre âge vint à répondre Bofur sur la question, tout en fumant sa pipe avant de préciser qui était ce dernier à l'encontre du hobbit, sous les regards des autres. Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher… Grand amateur de métal précieux.

_ Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon répliqua Bilbon, confirmant qu'il avait pertinemment saisis qui était la créature qu'il mentionnait depuis le début.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt répliqua Ori en se levant de sa chaise à la surprise de tous qui rivèrent son regard vers lui. Il va savoir ce qu'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon !

_ Assis-toi ! Lui ordonna Dori, levant les yeux au ciel devant l'empressement de son benjamin de faire face au dragon, alors que lui n'était nullement presser de voir ce jour arriver.

_ La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous répliqua Balin ramenant tous les autres attentions des nains sur lui, alors que beaucoup s'était mis à approuver les paroles du jeune nain contre le dragon. Hors nous ne sommes que treize, peut-être dix-huit, voir dix-neuf maximum fit-il remarquer en désignant à la fois le Magicien, les Pevensie et le hobbit de la tête avant de préciser d'avantage ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Et pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligent déclara Balin avec sérieux sur l'intelligence de ces camarades nains autour de lui.

Bien évidemment, les autres nains n'aimèrent guère sa déclaration, qu'il sous entends qu'ils étaient si idiots que cela alors que beaucoup se mirent à fusiller du regard le vieux conseiller, mais ils vrillèrent très vite leur regard vers un Pevensie en particulier quand celui-ci leur fit une remarque bien sentis, leur rappelant ces paroles échanger plus tôt.

_ Aux vus que certains ont été incapable de comprendre mes paroles plus tôt, c'est sûr que certains dans ce groupe n'ont pas assez de neurones pour être considérer comme intelligent.

_ Edmund ?

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Susan, je ne fais que rappeler un fait et si certains n'aime pas recevoir la vérité en face, cela n'est pas mon problème.

_ Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux approuva Fili, reprenant les paroles de son vieux précepteur. Mais nous sommes des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes leur déclara-t'il avec sérieux, tout en frappant la table de sa main pour approuver ces dires.

_ Et vous avez oublié que nous avons un magicien dans la compagnie répliqua Kili assis à côté de Fili, tout en désignant ce dernier de la main, leur rappelant que sa présence n'était pas à prendre à la légère dans l'équation. Gandalf a dus tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie leur fit-il remarquer sur la question, faisant rire les quatre Pevensie ou l'attention de tous les nains se rivèrent sur eux, quelque peu intriguer sur la raison de leur hilarité.

Surtout devant le regard noir que leur lançait Gandalf par la même occasion.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle là-dedans ? Leur demanda Kili quelque peu vexer, se demandant si c'était sur lui ou ces paroles que les quatre jeunes étaient en train de se moquer.

_ Rien du tout Maitre Nain répliqua Peter ironiquement avant de tourner son attention vers le Magicien. Et bien Gandalf, répondez à sa question ?

_ Eh bien, non je ne dirais pas cela débuta le Magicien, tout en fusillant Peter du regard qui s'appuyait avec nonchalance sur le mur derrière lui, les bras croiser, le mettant au défi dans son regard de répondre à sa question.

_ Combien alors ?

_ Comment ? Vint à demander le Magicien en rivant son regard vers Dori qui venait de lui poser cette question.

_ Combien de dragon avez-vous tué ? Lui redemanda le nain, attirant ainsi la curiosité de tous vers le Magicien qui se mit étrangement à s'étrangler avec sa pipe, sous les rires moqueurs des jeunes Pevensie autour de lui.

Ces derniers s'attirant d'avantage les regards noirs du Magicien qui finit par ainsi détourner la concentration des nains sur lui, en les reconcentrant sur d'autres cibles, voulant savoir comment ces derniers allaient gérer cette situation.

_ Et vous les enfants ? Pourquoi vous ne leur parlez pas du dragon que vous avez combattu chez vous ? Leur demanda innocemment le Magicien à leur encontre et les réactions des nains ne se firent pas longtemps attendre d'ailleurs.

Ceux qui étaient en train de boire leur bière ou de manger un morceau de brioches se mirent à s'étrangler avec le contenu qu'ils avaient dans leur bouche, des regards éberluer se rivant vers les quatre gosses alors que beaucoup étaient des regards guère impressionner ou tout simplement, ne croyant pas une seule seconde des paroles de Gandalf sur la question.

_ Vous… vous avez affronté un dragon ? Mais…

_ Vous croyez que nous serons assez idiots pour croire à de telles inepties ? Leur demanda Dwalin, fusillant les quatre gamins du regard qui le lui rendirent bel et bien, bien que le jeune frère était blanc comme un linge, excepter l'ainé qui le fixait avec un regard fatiguer, limite le regard hanté des vieux guerrier qui en avait trop vus, le clouant lui et les autres sur place.

_ Contrairement à une certaine personne qui veut cacher à tout prix ces comptes, nous n'avions pas l'attention de garder cela secret mais aux vus des attitudes que vous avez chacun à nos égards, nous prenant de haut parce que vous êtes des nains et que nous sommes des « gosses », nous nous sommes dit que cela n'était pas assez pertinent pour être partager avec vous ; déclara simplement Peter, éludant sur la question comme leur mettant les choses au clair entre eux.

Faisant ainsi comprendre dans son regard autant que dans sa posture que cette discussion ne serait pas partager avec eux, les nains se mirent à poser des questions de plus en plus fort alors que les Pevensie se refermaient tous comme des huitres à leurs paroles, tandis que Bilbon et Gandalf essayaient de ramener les nains à la raison. Mais cela fut leur leader qui les fit arrêter, en criant un ordre en khuzdul, tout en s'étant levé de sa chaise pour mettre un terme sur la question.

_ Si nous avons vus ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vus aussi ? Leur demanda Thorin alors que Gandalf hocha de la tête face à ces dires et ramenant le silence dans la salle. Des rumeurs ont commencés à se répandre, le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leur regard vers la Montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut être sans protection désormais, resterons nous en retrait pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ? Leur demanda le Seigneur nain, attirant les cris de guerre de ces camarades qui se mirent à approuver ces paroles.

Ils étaient tous partant pour aller récupérer ce qui était leur bien et leur propriété mais l'un des nains vint à casser leur euphorie, en leur rappelant un détail qu'ils avaient tous, apparemment, oublié sur le coup.

_ Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée ? Leur rappela Balin sur ce problème qui allait les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit dans Erebor, faisant se rasseoir Thorin et calmer les autres qui rivèrent son regard sur le vieux conseiller. On ne peut entrer dans la Montagne signala-t'il sur leur incapacité à pouvoir franchir cette dernière après que le dragon l'avait détruite en prenant la montagne.

_ Euh, cela mon cher Balin n'est pas tout à fait vraie contredisa Gandalf sur la question alors qu'il fit tourner dans ces mains une clé qu'il fit apparaitre de nulle part et qui parut étrangement familière aux yeux de Thorin qui la fixait, quelque peu éberluer.

_ Comment avez-vous eu ça ?

_ Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thrain, pour que je la garde en lieu sûr répondit le Magicien à la question surprise de Thorin, alors que tous les nains rivèrent leur regard étonné vers cette dernière dans les mains de Gandalf. Elle est à vous maintenant finit-il par lui remettre cette dernière avec respect que le Seigneur nain prit avec révérence, la fixant un bref instant avant de l'enfermer dans son poing, en sécurité.

_ S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte ? Demanda Fili, tournant son attention vers le Magicien qui hocha de la tête face à sa question, avant de préciser ce qu'il savait.

_ Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures désigna Gandalf les runes en question sur la carte qu'il avait dévoilé à l'attention de tous plus tôt, étaler sur la table devant lui.

_ Il y a une autre entrée souria Kili sur ce que cette information pouvait représenter pour eux et leur prochaine quête qu'ils allaient entreprendre le lendemain.

_ Encore faut-il la trouver rappela Gandalf sur la question épineuse que posait cette porte comme problème majeure. Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes. La réponse est cacher quelque part sur cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais… dans la Terre du Milieu, d'autres le peuvent indiqua-t'il sur la possibilité qu'ils auraient besoin de l'aide d'une personne extérieure à leur groupe pour répondre à cette question. La tâche à laquelle je pense, exige une grande discrétion et non moins de courage… mais si nous nous montrons prudent et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable admit-il sur les chances qu'ils avaient de réussir, tout en n'ayant pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Bilbon autant que vers les quatre Pevensie.

_ Donc il nous faut un cambrioleur finit par comprendre Ori sur les paroles du magicien, autant que le reste des nains de la compagnie qui avait saisis ce détail.

_ Et un bon précisa Bilbon, son regard river vers la carte, impressionner par le prochain poste du dernier membre de leur Compagnie. Un expert j'imagine ?

_ Et vous l'êtes ? Lui demanda Gloin faisant se dresser la tête de Bilbon qui le regarda interrogatif sous le sourire amuser des Pevensie.

Le hobbit constata en cet instant que tous les nains le regardaient, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui pour être bel et bien sûr que c'était bel et bien à lui qu'il s'était adressé, avant de se rappeler la question étrange porter sur lui.

_ Si je suis quoi ?

_ Il dit qu'il est un expert s'amusa Oin, avec sa corne auditive à l'oreille, ayant semblé avoir entendus que le hobbit avait confirmé le fait qu'il était un « cambrioleur », faisant rire d'avantage les quatre Pevensie sous le regard noir que leur lança le hobbit avant d'effacer le malentendu qu'avait pensé le vieux guérisseur.

_ Oh moi ? Non ! Non, non. Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de toute ma vie répliqua Bilbon, faisant comprendre à ces invités qu'il n'était guère ce genre de personne.

_ J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Monsieur Sacquet confirma Balin sur les paroles du Maitre hobbit. Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur leur fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de ces autres camarades nains.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Susan curieuse, n'aimant guère les paroles que ces nains se permettaient d'avoir à l'encontre du hobbit. Vous savez à quoi ressemble l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur peut-être Maitre Nain ? Lui demanda-t'elle, le mettant au défi de lui expliquer à quoi devait ressembler ces derniers.

_ Et bien…

_ Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonnes familles, comme les femmes, qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seul répliqua durement Dwalin, coupant la possible explication que son frère aurait tenté de donner à l'encontre de l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie.

_ Retentez de me dire cela Maitre Nain et je vous promets que la « femme » va vous faire avaler vos bonnes manières de façon brutale ? Le menaça Susan d'une voix des plus glaciales alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de se lever de sa place, obligeant Lucy et Edmund à rattraper cette dernière, pour l'empêcher de foncer vers le nain, bien qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie de la laisser le fracasser.

Bien évidemment, cela entraina des disputes entre les nains, certains se permettant de rajouter des commentaires aux dires du nains alors que d'autres essayaient d'éviter la casse entre le nain et la sœur Pevensie, tandis que Peter demeurait toujours dans son coin, plaçant un bras devant Bilbon pour le faire reculer quelque peu, son attention river sur le Magicien. L'ainé des Pevensie sentait que celui-ci allait finir par s'en mêlé et cela fut le cas quand Gandalf finit par perdre patience, se levant de son siège alors qu'une aura sombre se dégagea de sa personne, plongeant la salle à manger dans l'obscurité.

_ Ça suffit ! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur compris ! Ordonna Gandalf mettant un terme aux discussions entre les nains et les Pevensie qui se figèrent tous, rivant tous leur regard éberluer vers le magicien alors que l'ombre noire finit par disparaitre quand ce dernier eut la concentration de tous sur lui. Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumer à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui ait totalement inconnus ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le dix-huitième de cette Compagnie et j'ai choisi Monsieur Sacquet, il a plus de ressource que ne le suggère les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez ? Ou même qu'il ne l'imagine ? Fit remarquer le magicien tout en rivant son regard vers Bilbon, qui le regarda quelque peu étonné de telle parole à son encontre, avant que Gandalf ne finisse par river son attention sur le leader de cette compagnie. Vous devez me faire confiance ?

_ Entendu. Nous le ferons à votre façon finit par accepter Thorin, si le Magicien lui avait déjà forcé la main pour qu'il accepte les gamins dans sa compagnie, un de plus ne ferait pas une grande différence, même si celui-ci se trouvait être un hobbit. Donne-lui le contrat finit-il par ordonner à l'encontre de Balin qui hocha de la tête.

_ On est partant, on est partis s'amusa à dire Bofur sur le nouvel arrivant dans leur Compagnie.

_ Messieurs ? Demanda Bilbon, tentant d'avoir leur attention pour refuser cela mais déjà Balin était en train de se lever, tout en sortant un papier des poches de son manteau.

_ C'est un contrat classique. Remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc…

_ Prise en charge des obsèques ? Demanda Bilbon, répétant le seul terme qu'il avait voulus enregistrer sur tous ceux que venait de citer Balin, alors que Thorin prit le contrat des mains de son vieux conseiller et le passa à son « futur » cambrioleur qui chancela quelque peu à la remise du contrat.

_ Tout ira bien tenta de le rassurer Lucy sur la question, en lui souriant aussi chaleureusement que possible. Nous aussi avons dus signer le même contrat et cela est, disons, quelque chose que la Compagnie devrai s'y tenir s'ils nous arrivaient quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t'elle mine de rien, en rivant son attention vers les nains qui ne purent s'empêcher d'incliner de la tête, quelques peu mal à l'aise.

_ Lucy, tu ne fais que terroriser d'avantage Maitre Sacquet au lieu de le rassurer lui fit remarquer Susan sur la question, alors que ce dernier s'était quelque peu éloigner dans le couloir sous la surveillance de Peter, tandis qu'il était en train de dérouler le contrat qui se constituait en plusieurs feuillets plié qu'il s'empressa de lire.

Alors que Thorin avait finis par quitter son siège se rapprochant du magicien pour lui parler à l'oreille et que pour seul ce dernier soit entendu, bien que l'ainé des Pevensie puisse facilement entendre leur échange.

_ Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité.

_ Je comprends accepta Gandalf sur la question avant que le leader ne finisse par dire ce qu'il pensait réellement de cette situation.

_ Et je ne serais pas responsable de son sort, ni de lui, ni des gosses.

_ Entendus.

_ Il sera placer sous notre autorité Maitre Ecu-de-chêne, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour cela vint à répliquer Peter d'une voix dure et cassante, tout en fusillant celui-ci du regard et qui le lui rendit bien. Il sera en sécurité et nous aussi indiqua-t'il sur le fait qu'il n'avait nullement l'attention de reposer sa propre vie et celles des siens sur des nains grognons et superstitieux.

_ _**« Condition : paiement à la livraison jusqu'à concurrence d'un dix-huitièmes de profit s'il y en a »,**_ ça me semble honnête lisa Bilbon sur les conditions dicter par le contrat sous ces yeux. _ **« La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenue pour responsable des blessures subis qui pourrait sans suivre et comprimer limiter à des… Lacérations »**_ ? Lie-t-il faisant se tourner le regard éberlué de Gandalf quand il vint à entendre le terme employer dans la lecture du hobbit. _**« Une éviscération »**_ ? … _**« Incinération »**_ ? Finit-il par demander en tournant un regard éberluer vers les nains devant les termes employés par ces derniers dans ce contrat des risques de « blessure » qu'il encourrait s'il se joignait à eux.

_ Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil précisa Bofur sur la question, faisant lever les yeux au ciel des Pevensie.

_ Je pense que simplement dire qu'on risque de se faire transformer en torche vivante par ce dernier était suffisant Maitre Bofur !

_ Edmund ?

_ Oui Susan ?

_ Laisse tomber.

_ Ça va mon gars ? Finit par demander inquiet Balin en rivant son attention vers Bilbon qui avait levé les yeux au ciel, tout en se mettant à réfléchir pensivement sur la question.

_ Oui… admit Bilbon avant de s'incliner légèrement, appuyant ces mains sur ces genoux, tout en se mettant à avoir une petite respiration, inquiétant Gandalf autant que les Pevensie, tandis que Peter se rendit à ces côtés. Je me sens faible… Finit-il ensuite par admettre, devant la terreur et la peur qui était en train de monter en lui à ce possible sort qui pouvait être le sien.

_ C'est comme un four avec des ailes… débuta Bofur en se levant de sa place.

_ De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air avoua Bilbon, blêmissant à vue d'œil, tout en tournant son regard vers le nain qui était en train de lui faire une description détailler sur la question.

_ Un éclair aveuglant… continua le nain avant de se mettre à suffoquer quand Peter vint à lui enfoncer une brioche dans la bouche, lui fermant ainsi le bec, faisant protester le reste des nains qui voulurent se lever pour défendre celui-ci.

Mais aux vus du regard sombre et glacial que leur lança Peter, les nains finirent très vite par se rasseoir à leur siège, en silence alors que le Pevensie tourna toute sa concentration sur le hobbit qui ne cessait de pâlir de plus en plus.

_ Venez Maitre Sacquet, nous allons prendre un bol d'air lui proposa Peter aimablement, tout en lui prenant les bras pour le tenir, juste au cas où s'il venait à perdre connaissance et l'amenant droit vers la porte de Cul-de-sac avant de donner des ordres aux restes des siens. Lucy, prépare-nous une bonne tisane aux herbes, cela fera du plus grand bien pour notre ami, et Edmund, Susan, veuillez dire notre façon de penser devant les paroles de Maitre Bofur et des autres, je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu plus de plomb dans le crâne ordonna-t'il à l'attention de ces derniers qui hochèrent de la tête dans son dos et ne se le firent par dire deux fois.

Cette réunion allait encore être extrêmement longue.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes de cette version ? hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus :)**

 **la suite sera poster mercredi puisque j'ai déjà un chapitre en réserve :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon dimanche à tous =D**

 **a mercredi**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	6. Chapitre 05 La Berceuse de Narnia et

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus ;)**

 **merci à Sally pour ta com et merci de toujours suivre mes fics autant ça me fait toujours plaisir de connaitre ton avis =D**

 **sinon assez de blabla et place au chapitre XD**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : La Berceuse de Narnia et le Chant d'Erebor**

_ Vous allez mieux Maitre Sacquet ?

_ Oui, un peu mieux, merci Seigneur Peter…

_ Appelez-moi simplement Peter, Maitre Sacquet demanda le Pevensie, souriant à l'encontre de ce dernier, sagement assis sur le banc devant chez lui, à reprendre de grande bouffée d'air sous les étoiles alors que la porte de Cul-de-sac se trouvait toujours ouverte derrière eux.

_ Dans ce cas, oubliez les Maitre et Monsieur Sacquet, et appelez-moi Bilbon ? Demanda le hobbit, tout en rivant son attention vers ce dernier, refusant que celui-ci lui donne des titres si le jeune ne voulait pas non plus en recevoir.

_ Très bien Bilbon finit par accepter Peter de bonne guerre avant d'observer le ciel étoilée au-dessus d'eux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'intérieur de Cul-de-sac, attendant de voir Lucy arriver avec la tisane qu'il lui avait demander de faire pour le Maitre des lieux. Veuillez les excusez pour leur attitude désinvolte mais je crois que ces derniers ne sont guère douer pour être subtils et éviter de donner des frayeurs à qui que ce soit avec leur parole. Je crois bien que cela se trouve dans leur éducation admit le Pevensie, pour tenter d'expliquer l'attitude de ces derniers à son encontre.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, nous les hobbits savons comment sont les nains, vous n'avez pas à vous excusez pour leur propos, bien que je dois admettre que les paroles de Bofur m'ont réellement surpris et un peu laisser… Pantois proposa le hobbit sur la façon dont il pourrait décrire sa réaction aux vus des « termes » employer par le nain pour décrire l'un des possible sort qu'il risquait de subir en se joignant à cette quête.

_ C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur et de réagir de la sorte à la manière dont cela vous tombe dessus, il n'y a pas de honte à l'admettre et encore moins à le ressentir, cela prouve seulement que nous sommes des êtres vivants et non des monstres sans cœur rapporta Peter sur ce qu'il pensait de cette situation.

_ Vous avez réellement affronté un dragon, vous et votre famille ? Demanda Bilbon curieux, en se rappelant des paroles prononcer par le Magicien plus tôt et que les Pevensie n'avaient guère voulus répondre aux questions des nains.

_ Oui. Même si je doutes que ce dernier n'est rien en comparaison à Smaug finit par admettre Peter, se doutant que cela rassurait peut-être un peu le hobbit d'en savoir plus et lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne devait nullement avoir honte de ces ressentis sur cette quête s'il les accompagnait, le contrat se trouvant sagement poser sur la table du salon, là où le Pevensie l'avait déposer en emmenant le hobbit dehors pour aller prendre l'air et lui faire penser à autre chose que cela.

_ Comment était-il ? Je veux dire comment avez-vous pu survivre et…. ? Excusez-moi de vous demander tout cela alors que vous aviez tout à l'heure préciser que vous ne souhaitiez point en parler s'excusa le hobbit à l'attention du jeune homme, tout en se souvenant de la mine affreuse qu'il avait tiré plus tôt en mentionnant cela et en faisant comprendre aux autres qu'il ne voulait pas s'étirer sur la question.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Bilbon, pour vous, je peux vous en parlez un petit peu le rassura Peter sur la question en lui souriant chaleureusement, bien que cela n'atteigna pas ces yeux. Pour résumer, disons que moi et mon frère avons, par inadvertance et sans le savoir, réveiller un dragon et qu'il s'en est pris aux nôtres pour se venger. Il a détruit et blesser beaucoup de personnes, et… disons que cela a été grandement difficile de le repousser et de l'obliger à rentrer chez lui, sans causer plus de dégâts lui rapporta-t'il en résumer de ce qui était arrivé autrefois à Narnia.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas tué alors ?

_ Non. Je n'en ai pas eu la possibilité, tout ce que je voulais s'était l'éloigner des miens et l'obliger à retourner chez lui admit Peter sur la question. Trop de sang avez coulé ce jour-là, je ne voulais pas gagner ce combat par sa mort et son sang avoua-t'il avec sincérité, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer les paumes de ces mains avant de les refermer en poing et de tourner son regard vers le hobbit. On pourra comprendre que vous ne désiriez pas venir avec nous pour le combattre mais… Sachez que si vous nous accompagnez Bilbon, je peux vous promettre que moi et les miens veillerons sur vous, qu'il ne vous arrivera rien tant qu'il demeurera un souffle de vie en moi vint à lui promettre Peter, tout en dégainant doucement son épée pour ne pas effrayer le hobbit et s'agenouillant devant celui-ci, lui présenta son arme poser sur ces paumes ouvertes. Mon épée est vôtre, Maitre Sacquet.

_ Euh… Merci de votre soutien ; finit par remercier Bilbon ignorant complètement ce qu'il devait faire, bien qu'il sentit qu'il devait poser ces mains sur l'épée à son tour et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Posant doucement ces dernières sur la lame, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement quand il constata avec surprise que la lame de l'épée du Pevensie n'était pas froide, mais incroyablement chaude. Une douce chaleur qui se répandit doucement dans le corps du hobbit à travers le biais du contact avec l'épée, alors que la peur et la terreur qui l'avait habité plus tôt de l'inconnu et des termes employer dans le contrat, disparurent de son esprit, fondant comme la glace devant un doux soleil qui l'éclairait. Mais cela ne fut rien comparer à ce qui sembla résonner à ces oreilles, le faisant redresser la tête et tentant de chercher la source de ce bruit qu'il venait d'entendre à l'instant.

Etait-ce le rugissement d'un fauve qu'il venait d'entendre résonner dans ces oreilles ?

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Peter, la tisane est prête, vous revenez ?

Sursautant à la douce voix de Lucy les appelant depuis le perron de Cul-de-sac, Bilbon se releva avec empressement quand il constata que Peter était de nouveau debout, son épée rengainé dans son fourreau comme si ce qui était arrivé plus tôt n'avait été qu'un rêve, le fruit de son imagination. Mais en retournant à l'intérieur de Cul-de-sac allant accepter la tisane prête que Lucy finit par lui tendre dans l'une des tasses qu'elle tenait en main, Bilbon ne vit pas, contrairement à la plus jeune Pevensie, le sourire amuser et chaleureux de Peter porter sur son dos.

Parce que lui aussi l'avait bel et bien entendus, et n'avait pas eu de grande difficulté pour reconnaitre ce dernier et savoir qu'Aslan soutenait le hobbit pour cette quête, qu'il avait reçus sa bénédiction, fit bien comprendre à Peter que Bilbon aurait un rôle important dans cette quête. Qu'il devait absolument se joindre à eux et à la Compagnie pour récupérer Erebor des pattes du dragon.

Retournant à l'intérieur de Cul-de-sac, à la suite du hobbit, Peter accepta volontiers la tisane des mains de Lucy et lui fit comprendre dans son regard, qu'il discuterait plus tard de ce qu'elle avait été témoin plus tôt, et qu'il vint à suivre Bilbon vers le salon. Là où ce dernier alla s'installer sur le fauteuil devant le feu, tout en posant doucement ces pieds sur son repose-pied pour boire tranquillement sa tisane, semblant toujours plonger dans ces pensées, essayant de réémerger depuis l'écoute du rugissement d'Aslan à ces oreilles.

_ Ou sont les autres ? Demanda Peter en allant s'installer dans le siège en face de Bilbon, tout en rivant son regard vers Lucy, n'ayant pas encore aperçus un seul nain depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau entrés à l'intérieur.

_ Ils se sont un peu disperser dans Cul-de-sac après la remontrance bien sentis que Susan et Edmund leur ont fait, sans compter que Gandalf s'est aussi joint aux remontrances, je crois bien que nous serons tranquille pendant un petit moment rapporta Lucy doucement sur la question, en souriant à son ainé quand ce dernier lui désigna sa cuisse de la main ou elle vint à s'asseoir sur cette dernière, tout en l'observant lui et le hobbit boire leur tisane. Et toi ? Ça va ? Finit-elle par lui demander curieuse, sachant pertinemment que la mention du dragon qu'ils avaient affrontés par le passé à Narnia, avait ramené de mauvais souvenir en mémoire.

Bien évidemment, Gandalf ne connaissait lui aussi que les grandes lignes de ce passage, ne sachant nullement les raisons qui avaient poussés ce dragon à les attaquer et ce qui était advenu ensuite mais savait, que de tous les ennemis qu'ils avaient affrontés, celui-ci avait été l'un des pires qu'ils avaient dus combattre avec la Sorcière Blanche. Le Magicien Gris avait aussi eu droit aux histoires de Narnia des Pevensie durant ce dernier mois, celui-ci sachant presque tous sur toutes les années que ces derniers avaient vécus dans le Pays du Lion, bien que l'histoire du dragon n'ait pas été contée, préférant tous demeurer vague sur la question, car chacun avait mal vécus cette épisode et ne souhaitait guère se le remémorer.

Pas quand ils allaient devoir faire face à un autre dragon et où ce dernier se trouvait sans nulle doute bien plus gros, plus malin et plus intelligent que celui qu'ils avaient dus combattre à Narnia. Ils allaient vraiment avoir beaucoup de travail à faire ici, surtout s'ils devaient garder les membres de la Compagnie tous entier et indemne. Ils en auraient du boulot.

_ Alors, comment va mon cher Bilbon ? Vint à demander Gandalf en entrant dans le salon, pour ainsi retrouver le hobbit avec les deux Pevensie et ainsi savoir comment allait ce dernier depuis les paroles de Bofur qui l'avait quelque peu refroidis avec le contrat se trouvant poser juste entre lui et les deux Pevensie.

_ Ca va aller, il faut seulement que je reste assis tranquillement répondit Bilbon, se voulant être rassurant alors qu'il but une gorgée de la tisane donner par la jeune Pevensie.

_ Vous restez assis tranquillement depuis bien trop longtemps lui fit remarquer Gandalf quelque peu réprobateur, alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de le regarder quelque peu surpris, tandis que les deux Pevensie demeuraient silencieux, écoutant leur échange en buvant leur propre tisane. Dîtes-moi, depuis quand les napperons et la vaisselle de votre Mère sont-ils si importants à vos yeux ? Je me souviens d'un jeune hobbit qui courrait sans cesse les bois à la recherche des elfes, qui ne rentrait au logis qu'à la nuit tombée, en laissant dans son sillage de la boue, des brindilles et des lucioles. Un jeune hobbit qui aurait été trop heureux de découvrir ce qu'il y a au-delà des frontières de la Comté ? Lui demanda Gandalf, tout en lui désignant de sa pipe l'extérieur de Cul-de-sac par la fenêtre. Le monde n'est pas dans vos livres, ni dans vos cartes, il est là, dehors.

_ Je ne peux pas me lancer comme ça dans l'inconnu. Je suis un Sacquet de Cul-de-sac.

_ Vous êtes aussi un Touque lui rappela Gandalf à ce propos, faisant lever la tête de Bilbon vers son plafond, se rappelant sans problème de cette branche de sa famille. Saviez-vous que votre arrière-arrière-arrière grand-oncle Taureau Rugissant était si énorme qu'il pouvait monter un cheval ?

_ Oui.

_ Oui, un cheval lui rappela Gandalf sur la particularité de l'ancêtre Touque de Bilbon. A la Bataille des Champs Vert, il a chargé les rangs des gobelins, il a lancé sa massue si forte qu'il a fait sauter la tête du Roi Gobelin. Celle-ci a parcourus cent mètres dans les airs et est retombé dans un trou de lapin, et c'est ainsi que la bataille fut gagner. Et le jeu de golf inventer dans le même temps vint-il à préciser sur la manière dont le combat avait été remporté, autant que le nouveau jeu que les hobbits avaient inventé par la même occasion.

_ Je pense que vous avez inventé la fin ? Demanda Bilbon à l'encontre du magicien, qui sonnait plus comme un constat que comme une réelle question, alors que Gandalf vint à se diriger vers les Pevensie, l'ainé faisant signe à sa cadette de se relever tandis que Peter finit par laisser sa place au Magicien alors qu'il avait eu une idée en écoutant le récit de Gandalf en fixant les flammes.

Délaissant sa tasse sur la table du salon et faisant signe à Lucy de demeurer avec eux, Peter se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, là où ils avaient, lui et les autres, déposer leurs affaires en arrivant à Cul-de-sac, tandis qu'il se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de ce qu'il voulait. Sous le regard attentif de Lucy qui le regarda de dos, bien qu'elle demeure au côté du hobbit et du magicien, écoutant la suite de leur discussion.

_ Toutes les bonnes histoires méritent d'être enjoliver affirma Gandalf. Vous aussi vous aurez quelques histoires à raconter quand vous reviendrez lui fit-il remarquer sur les récits qu'il pourrait raconter à ces proches.

_ Me promettez-vous que je reviendrais ? Lui demanda tout de même Bilbon, même s'il savait déjà la promesse que l'ainé des Pevensie lui avait faite plus tôt, il voulait tout de même connaitre l'opinion du Magicien sur la question.

_ Non. Et si vous revenez, vous ne serez plus le même.

_ Comme s'il pourrait demeurer lui-même après cela Gandalf, c'est comme de demander à ce dragon d'être raisonnable et de quitter de son plein gré la Montagne lui fit remarquer Peter sur la question alors qu'il était revenu dans la pièce, attirant l'attention des trois présents sur lui qui le regardèrent aller s'appuyer contre la table, tout en observant l'objet dans ces mains.

Objets qui intriguèrent le hobbit et le magicien, alors que Lucy n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre cette dernière pour avoir vus son frère la tailler dans un morceau de bois, le mois plus tôt alors que dès qu'il avait finis le premier, il débuter un nouveau travail avec un autre morceau de bois qui lui se trouvait bien ranger dans ces affaires.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une flute de chez nous que j'ai taillé moi-même le mois dernier rapporta Peter sur l'origine de cette dernière à la question de Bilbon porter dessus, alors que le Pevensie était en train de placer chacun de ces doigts au bon emplacement sur cette dernière qui ressemblait à un Y à l'envers. Je me suis dit que cela ne vous gênerait pas si je tente d'y jouer un petit peu ? Je n'ai pas essayé d'en jouer depuis que je l'ai finis, cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

_ Nullement Peter, vous pouvez essayer l'invita Bilbon à en jouer pour voir si oui ou non la flute avait été bien tailler.

Remerciant le maitre des lieux, Peter fit un clin d'œil à Lucy qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se relever de sa place, là où elle s'était assise, courant vers la salle à manger pour aller chercher Susan et Edmund, devant l'étonnement de Bilbon et Gandalf qui la regardèrent s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de cette euphorie qu'ils avaient pu tous les deux voir chez la plus jeune Pevensie. Mais ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de poser la question à Peter, que celui-ci s'était mis à jouer quelques notes pour tester la sonorité de la flute et voir si celle-ci avait un bon son avant de tenter de briser les tympans de quelqu'un si celle-ci n'était pas appropriée.

Terminant par hocher de la tête au son qui sortait de sa flute qui était parfait, Peter se lança dans l'air qu'il voulait jouer alors que son regard se vrillait droit sur le feu de la cheminée, là où il espérait voir la magie de la musique y opérer comme à Narnia. Tandis qu'il put entendre les pas de ces cadets revenir vers le salon alors que les premières notes de la Berceuse de Mr Tumnus résonnait dans Cul-de-sac, Peter put entendre le pas des autres personnes se trouvant dans la demeure se rapprocher d'eux, étant attiré par les notes qui vibraient dans l'air autour de lui.

Mais Peter ne fit nullement attention à eux, toute son attention vrillé vers les flammes du feu brulant devant ces yeux, son sourire s'agrandissant quand une flamme vint à former la silhouette d'un centaure se mettait à sauter par-dessus la buche en train de bruler, son galop résonnant dans la pièce comme s'il avait été bel et bien présent. Avant de disparaitre dans un crépitement sous les cris surpris et stupéfait des nains, tandis que Bilbon avait sursauter sur sa place, tournant toute son attention vers le feu de sa cheminée, pendant que Gandalf était en train de faire les aller-retour entre le feu et la flute dans les mains de Peter.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ C'est un sortilège !

_ Comment… ?

_ Chut ! Taisez-vous bande d'idiot ! Leur ordonna Susan d'une voix cassante à l'encontre des nains éberluer, avant de se rapprocher de la cheminée, pour fixer avec un sourire, la magie qu'il connaissait, faire apparaitre des personnages dansant dans les flammes.

Toujours guider par les notes de la Berceuse que les Pevensie connaissait bien, puisque Mr Tumnus avaient beaucoup joué cette aire le soir, dans leur salle commune, pour les endormir au coin du feu quand le sommeil se faisait désirer, un cerf fier finit par apparaitre à son tour dans les flammes avant qu'un cavalier brandissant une épée n'en jaillisse, le coursant dans un galop frénétique autour de la buche avant de disparaitre avec le cervidé en un crépitement de flamme. Alors que suivant l'ordre lancé par Susan, les nains se mirent à faire silence, le regarde de tous se vrillant sur les flammes et écoutant l'air jouer par l'ainé des Pevensie virent d'autres créatures apparaitrent dans le feu de cheminée.

Des créatures qui ne se trouvaient pas être humaine, naine ou même elfe aux vus des sabots qui ornaient leur pieds, des étranges créatures à l'allure de bouc ou de chevaux se mettant à danser les uns autour des autres avec des fauves, ou encore des ours ou des cerfs, suivant la musique qu'était en train de jouer le Pevensie sous les yeux méduser des nains.

Alors quand les dernières notes furent jouées par la flute de Peter et que les étranges créatures dansantes disparurent en plusieurs crépitements dans les flammes de la cheminée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ainé des Pevensie qui avait son regard vrillé uniquement sur le hobbit, souriant chaleureusement devant l'assoupissement de ce dernier. Et il n'était pas le seul des personnes ayant écouté l'air jouer par celui-ci, pour se sentir étrangement fatiguer, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant, bien qu'ils se sentaient tous extrêmement bien alors que ceux qui était parvenu à résister à cet « enchantement » vrillaient un regard noir vers Peter et le reste des siens.

_ S'était quoi ça exactement ?

_ Rien d'autre qu'une Berceuse de notre pays qui nous aidait à dormir la nuit avant d'aller nous coucher admit simplement Peter à la question sérieuse que vint à lui poser Thorin, avant de se relever de sa place et de se diriger vers le Sacquet. J'ai pensé que cela serait fort utile pour notre ami Bilbon pour qu'il puisse se détendre et aller se reposer l'esprit tranquille, après tout, la nuit porte conseil et nous pourrons avoir notre réponse demain fit-il remarquer sur la question, sur le fait qu'il pouvait laisser au hobbit le temps de réfléchir sur savoir oui ou non, il acceptait ce contrat et de ne pas lui mettre plus la pression qu'on lui mettait déjà.

_ Je…

_ Pas besoin donner votre réponse maintenant Bilbon, allez-vous reposer, nous nous reverrons sans nulle doute demain matin.

La réplique de Peter était sans appel et Bilbon le comprit tout à fait quand ce dernier vint à poser une main conciliante sur son épaule, terminant par comprendre que le garçon avait tout à fait raison, surtout que la Berceuse était parvenue à l'atteindre et qu'il sentait les bras de Morphée être à deux doigts de l'emportez dans son sommeil. Hochant de la tête, Bilbon finit par se lever et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde, tout en informant ces derniers qu'ils pouvaient dormir ici s'ils le désiraient avant de les quitter et de regagner ces quartiers.

Dès que Bilbon eut quitté le champ de vision des nains, ces derniers se rivèrent vers les Pevensie qui vinrent à les saluer à leurs tours, leur souhaitant bonne nuit avant d'aller chercher un endroit confortable pour se reposer pour la nuit. Alors que Gandalf retourna devant la cheminée de la cuisine, se servir une tasse de la tisane que Lucy avait laissée au coin du feu, tandis que les nains se dispersèrent en silence dans la demeure, discutant entre eux de l'étrange magie dont ils avaient été témoins.

_ Il y a de grande chance pour que nous ayons perdus notre cambrioleur fit remarquer Balin à l'encontre de Thorin, tandis que le vieux conseiller était assis sur un fauteuil dans le couloir, son élève debout devant lui, ayant fixé le couloir qu'avaient emprunté les Pevensie avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, tout était contre nous. Après tout que sommes-nous ? Des marchands. Des mineurs. Des rétameurs. Des gens qui font de jouets. Pas de quoi faire des héros ?

_ Il y a quelques guerriers parmis nous.

_ De vieux guerriers vint à lui préciser Balin face à la réponse que veniat de lui donner Thorin face à ces dires.

_ Je n'échangerais pas un seul de ces nains contre une armée des Monts de Fer fit savoir Thorin déterminé sur le choix qui était le sien. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils sont accourus. De la loyauté. De l'honneur. Un cœur vaillant. C'est tout ce que demande ?

_ Tu n'es pas obliger de le faire ? Lui demanda Balin en se relevant pour faire face à son petit protégé, limite suppliant. Tu as le choix ? Tu as agis avec honneur envers notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleus. Une vie de paix et d'abondance. Une vie qui vaut plus que tous l'or d'Erebor.

_ De mon grand-père en passant par mon père, ceci est venu à moi lui rappela Thorin, tout en lui montrant la clé que Gandalf lui avait remis plus tôt au cours de la réunion, et sur laquelle Balin ne put lancer un regard triste, sachant pertinemment que son ami ne changerait nullement d'avis. Ils ont rêvés le jour où les nains d'Erebor reprendraient possession de leur terre. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix Balin. Pas pour moi finit-il par lui préciser sur le fait qu'il était obligé à faire et à exhausser le rêve de ces pères puisqu'il se devait d'honorer leur mémoire ainsi.

_ Nous te suivrons mon garçon. Nous réussirons finit par lui promettre Balin tout en hochant de la tête, convaincu bien qu'une légère crainte demeurait toujours dans son cœur, en ayant posé une main rassurant et confiante sur son bras.

Hochant de la tête le remerciant pour cela, Thorin finit par river son attention à l'approche de ces neveux dans le couloir vers eux, qui parurent étrangement fatiguer à ces yeux, se doutant que la magie joué par cette flute ensorceler de l'ainé des Pevensie en était la cause. L'héritier de Durin alla à leur rencontre, se doutant pertinemment que ces deux derniers refuseraient d'aller se coucher tant que leur Oncle ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils devaient tous prendre du repos.

_ Comment vous allez les garçons ? Vint-il à leur demander quand ces deux derniers finirent par les rejoindre lui et Balin.

_ Ça peut aller Thorin tenta de le rassurer Fil, tout en posant sa main sur l'arrière de sa nuque, tout en la massant. Mais je dois bien admettre que cet air qu'à jouer l'ainé des Pevensie était assez envoutant et très doux pour me donner très envie de me laisse emporter par les bras de Morphée admit-il à son Oncle, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire de gêne d'admettre cela.

_ Et tu n'es pas le seul Fili, cette musique nous a presque tous ensorceler rapporta Kili à ce propos, tout en rougissant de gêne d'admettre lui aussi qu'il s'était laisser atteindre par cet air. Que sais-tu exactement sur eux mon Oncle ?

_ Seulement ce que le Magicien a bien voulus me dire à leur propos rapporta Thorin sur le peu de chose qu'avait bien voulus lui dire Gandalf sur les origines des enfants qui allaient se joindre à leur quête sur la demande, ou plutôt l'ordre non négociable du Magicien. Que se sont quatre membres d'une famille de Seigneur qui vienne des terres au-delà des frontières du Nord, qu'ils sont des adversaires redoutables malgré leurs jeunes âges et qu'ils ne fallaient pas se fier aux apparences avec eux. J'en ai eu un petit aperçus en ce qui concernait l'ainé durant notre rencontre à Bree admit-il sur la question.

_ Ah, oui et quoi donc mon oncle ? Vint à lui demander Kili curieux de savoir ce que Thorin avait aperçus sur l'ainé des quatre Pevensie.

_ Vous vous souvenez de la missive que je vous ai parlée ? Avec ma tête mise à prix ? Leur rappela Thorin sur cette information qu'il leur avait transmise alors que Balin, autant que ces deux neveux, ces derniers ne pouvant s'empêcher de gronder à ce rappel sur la menace planant au-dessus de sa tête. Ils se trouvent que deux mercenaires m'avaient suivis jusqu'à Bree et qu'ils avaient grandement envie de passer à l'acte à l'auberge du Poney Fringant ou je m'étais arrêter pour la nuit. Mais c'est là que Gandalf et les gamins sont arrivés, l'ainé a d'ailleurs fait en sorte que ces derniers me laissent tranquille avant notre discussion, pour ensuite finir par s'en aller et le gamin les a suivis pour se charger d'eux leur rapporta-t'il sur ce qui était arrivé à Bree un mois plus tôt.

_ Tu veux dire s'en charger définitivement ? Lui demanda Balin, sentant bien dans le ton de Thorin que les deux mercenaires n'avaient pas dus faire long feu face au Pevensie.

_ Quand il est revenu, il avait une blessure à la cuisse gauche ainsi que sans nul doute quelques cottes atteintes et nous annonçait à moi et à Gandalf qu'ils s'étaient débarrasser des corps dans une crevasse plus au Sud de Bree rapporta Thorin sur l'échange qu'ils avaient eu durant cette soirée. Je dois bien admettre que je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil le lendemain quand j'ai repris la route vers les Ered Luin et ils étaient là où le gamin les avait jetés se souvenue-t'il sur ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le fond de cette crevasse boueuse et remplis d'eau.

_ Et dans quels états étaient-ils tous les deux ? Lui demanda Fili curieux de savoir comment ce dernier était parvenu à se débarrasser des deux mercenaires qui en avaient après leur Oncle.

_ Hormis qu'ils étaient bel et bien mort, tremper et boueux, j'ai tout de même pus apercevoir les blessures qu'il leur avait été fatale à tous les deux avoua Thorin, tout en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine, se souvenant sans difficulté des blessures qui leur avait été à tous les deux fatales. L'un a eu la gorge tranchée et l'autre, le cœur transpercé. Des blessures nettes, précises et claires. Ce gamin n'est pas un débutant rapporta-t'il sur le ressentiment qu'il avait à l'encontre du Pevensie.

_ Ils ne semblent tous pas l'être d'ailleurs approuva Balin ayant sentis la force des enfants durant le repas et la réunion. Malgré le fait que nous étions plus nombreux d'eux et sans doute plus imposant, aucun d'eux n'avaient peur de dire leur façon de penser à notre encontre et c'est ce que j'aime bien avec eux, c'est qu'ils sont sincères dans leurs paroles s'amusa-t'il en se rappelant la manière dont ils les avaient mener en bateau durant toute la soirée pour les empêcher de faire tout ce qu'il voulait dans la demeure de Monsieur Sacquet, surtout les deux sœurs pendant le repas en leur rappelant leur mauvaise façon de se conduire qui était impolis.

_ Merci de nous le rappeler grimaça Kili, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de malaxer son oreille, celle que la plus jeune des sœurs avait tordus pour l'empêcher de salir le coffret de mariage de la Mère du Maitre Hobbit. La plus jeune a une sacré poigne pour être parvenu à me tordre mon oreille aussi facilement qu'elle l'a faite admit-il sur le fait qu'il avait été plus que surpris qu'elle arrive aussi facilement à le malmener avec une facilité aussi déconcertante que ça.

Bien évidemment, n'ayant pas été là durant la scène s'étant joué plus tôt dans la soirée, Thorin lança un regard interrogatif vers ces neveux ou Fili s'empressa de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé, alors que Balin ne put s'empêcher de sourire amuser par cela alors que l'Héritier de Durin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant cela. Si son plus jeune neveu se faisait déjà mener par le bout du nez par la plus jeune Pevensie, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir de quoi était capable les ainés, surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait déjà pu entendre, les trois autres n'étaient pas en reste pour parvenir à tenir tête aux restes des nains et à leur donner des sueurs froides.

_ C'est surtout aussi la première fois que je vois un jeune homme parvenir à tenir tête aussi longtemps à Dwalin sans partir en courant s'amusa Balin sur le fait qu'il avait dus retenir son frère plusieurs fois durant la soirée pour que ce dernier ne se précipite pas sur le gamin. Mais si ces derniers ont déjà fait face à un dragon comme l'a dit Gandalf, alors faire face à treize nains ne doit pas être aussi compliqué que ça fit-il remarquer sur l'évocation de ce détail durant la réunion.

_ Si cela est bien une vérité et non un mensonge remarqua Thorin sur cette possible vérité.

_ Je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas répliqua Balin en se rappelant sans difficulté des réactions de ces derniers au parole du Magicien. Les enfants étaient vraiment mal à l'aise et sur la défensive, comme le fait qu'ils n'ont guère pas aimer le fait que Gandalf nous le dise, de plus, nous ignorons tout de ce qui se trouve au Nord de la Terre du Milieu. Peut-être qu'il y a encore des dragons là-bas, puisque c'est de ces contrés qu'est venus Smaug, ne l'oublions pas vint à leur rappeler sur ce détail le vieux conseiller, bien que les trois Durin n'avaient pas oublié cela.

_ Ils ont peut-être eux aussi perdus des proches et peut-être même leur foyer, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils n'aiment pas trop en parler proposa Kili sur une éventuelle solution devant le silence des enfants à parler de ce sujet délicat, puisque contrairement aux plus anciens de leur Compagnie, ni lui et Fili, comme Ori d'ailleurs n'avaient vécus l'épisode de la prise d'Erebor par Smaug.

Donc ils ignoraient complètement l'effet que cela faisait quand on se retrouvait face à un dragon mais devait se douter que cela était tout simplement terrorisant. Très flippant même.

_ Sans doute vint à approuver Fili sur cette possible éventualité mise en avant par son jeune frère.

_ N'en parlons d'avantage et allons rejoindre les autres qui doivent nous attendre vint à leur proposer Balin, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion et leur rappelant par la même occasion qu'il se faisait déjà tard, tout en ayant remarqué l'instant de réflexion dans le regard de Thorin pour savoir que cette solution ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit.

Se pourrait-il que les terres ou vivaient les Pevensie avaient été aussi les proies d'un Dragon ?

Hochant de la tête au parole du vieux conseiller et mettant cette discussion à plus tard, avec les principaux concerner d'ailleurs, Thorin leur fit signe de les rejoindre et mena son groupe vers les autres nains de la Compagnie. D'ailleurs, tous les nains se retrouvaient rassembler dans le salon de Cul-de-sac, à fumée leurs pipes pour certains en silence et d'autre à fixer les flammes dansant dans la cheminée, attendant silencieusement quelque chose. Quelque chose que finit par leur donner Thorin quand, en allumant sa propre pipe tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le rebord de la cheminée, un vieux chant d'Erebor finit par franchir ces lèvres, la quête qui allait débuter le lendemain devenant de plus en plus présente dans l'esprit de tous les nains présents dans Cul-de-sac.

Un chant que tous les nains connaissaient, finissant les uns après les autres à rejoindre leur leader dans la solennité de ces paroles résonnant dans tout Cul-de-sac comme une promesse.

 _ **« Au-delà des Montagnes Embrumés, »**_

 _ **« Non loin des sombres cavernes du passées, »**_

 _ **« Dans l'aube bleuté, il faut aller, »**_

 _ **« En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté.»**_

 _ **« Les pins rugissaient, haut et fier »**_

 _ **« Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver, »**_

 _ **« Rouge le feu, sur mille lieux »**_

 _ **« Flambait les arbres, torche de lumière. »**_

La promesse de rentrer chez eux.

.xXx.

Il était encore un peu dans les vapes quand les doux rayons du soleil vinrent à caresser son visage, le sortant de la torpeur et de l'étrange rêve dans lequel il était plongé.

Un rêve ou résonnait les notes d'une flute magique faisant danser des personnages de feu et un chant nain faisant vibrer son âme, comme s'il pouvait ressentir toute la souffrance et la peine de ceux qui la chantait.

Terminant par rouvrir les yeux et essayant de réémerger totalement de son rêve étrange, Bilbon finit par se rendre compte que cela n'avait été nullement un rêve car il se rappelait sans contexte de la visite tardive qu'il avait reçu à Cul-de-sac la veille. Celle du Magicien, des quatre Pevensie et de la Compagnie de nains de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

S'empressant de se lever, Bilbon se figea un instant en se rendant compte du silence qui pesait sur Cul-de-sac, après le charivari de la veille, n'entendre aucun bruit lui paraissait des plus suspect. Se mettant à arpenter sa demeure à la recherche de ces invités indésirable de la veille, Bilbon constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux chez lui.

_ Eh oh ! Les appela-t'il se demandant bien si ces derniers n'était pas en train de lui jouer une farce, comme cela avait été un peu le cas la veille.

Mais en les cherchant partout, Bilbon ne les vit nulle part alors qu'il constata que sa demeure était exactement ranger comme elle l'avait été la veille. Bien avant l'arrivée de ces nains et des autres chez lui, est-ce que cela avait été le fruit de son imagination alors ? Mais alors qu'il se tenait dans son salon, le regard rivé vers la porte de sa demeure, Bilbon se rendit bel et bien compte que tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve quand il finit par apercevoir le papier qui avait été déposée la veille sur son marche-pied.

Le contrat du cambrioleur.

Et celle-ci n'était pas toute seule, car Bilbon avisa la lettre plié juste à côté qu'il attrapa pour lire celle-ci et constater qu'elle lui était bien destinée.

 _ **« Cher Bilbon Sacquet, »**_

 _ **« Quand vous découvrirez cette lettre, moi et les autres auront déjà quittés votre demeure dès l'aube, et nous serons déjà en route pour la Montagne. »**_

 _ **« Thorin et d'autres nains sont persuadé que vous ne viendrez pas et que vous refuserez d'accepter ce poste dans la Compagnie. Mais moi et les miens, ainsi que Gandalf, sommes persuader du contraire. Nous vous avons laissez le contrat puisqu'hormis vous, personne ne peut prendre votre place. Vous avez encore le temps de décider et vous pourrez sans nul doute nous rattraper sur la route menant à Bree. »**_

 _ **« J'espère sincèrement vous voir nous accompagner Maitre Sacquet. »**_

 _ **« Cordialement »**_

 _ **« Peter Pevensie »**_

Oh oui, Bilbon n'avait pas rêvé la nuit dernière !

Relisant une seconde fois la lettre de l'ainé des Pevensie, le Sacquet finit par replier cette dernière et vrilla son regard un instant sur la porte de Cul-de-sac avant de baisser son attention vers le contrat. Là où cette dernière se trouvait être déplié sur le bas du contrat, à l'endroit même où se trouvait l'emplacement des signatures.

 _ **« Commanditaire : Thorin Ecu-de-chêne »**_

 _ **« Témoin : Balin Fils de Fundin »**_

 _ **« Cambrioleur :… »**_

Avec un espace suffisant pour sa signature s'il décidait d'entreprendre cette quête, et en cet instant précis, Bilbon savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il avait pris sa décision qui changerait à jamais sa vie.

* * *

 **Et v'là la quête d'Erebor débute =D**

 **alors? Qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre ? =D**

 **hâte de connaitre vos avis alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous aimez ;)**

 **la suite sera pour dimanche comme la semaine dernière :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez à bon mercredi**

 **et à dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	7. Chapitre 06 Votre maison est derrière

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus avec la décision de Bilbon ainsi que beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre auquel vous vous attendez pas ;) et qui est plus long que le précédent chapitre :)**

 **merci à Ange, à Sally et à Angel pour vos com =D elles me font bien plaisir et j'espère avoir des avis favorables sur cette suite ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 : « Votre maison est derrière vous, le monde est devant »**

Il n'avait mis qu'une dizaine de minutes tout au plus pour s'habiller, mettre des affaires de rechange et ce dont il aurait besoin dans son sac de voyage, qu'il saisissa une plume et un encrier, s'empressa de signer le contrat avant de quitter Cul-de-sac et de s'élancer sur le chemin.

Ayant l'impression de se sentir revivre comme lors de ces escapades nocturnes durant sa jeunesse, Bilbon se mit à couper à travers les champs et les collines d'Hobbitebourg. Sautant au-dessus des clôtures, même au-dessus des brouettes pousses par des Hobbits, Bilbon ne fit pas attention aux regards des autres semi-hommes sur lui, bien trop concentrer et presser de rattraper la Compagnie.

_ Eh, Monsieur Bilbon, ou allez-vous comme ça ?

_ Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis en retard ! Répliqua Bilbon à l'encontre de Mr Werywert.

_ En retard pour quoi ?

_ Je pars pour une aventure.

.xXx.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être fatiguant à la longue ?

Riant à la réplique de Susan qui les fusilla du regard pour la peine, Edmund et Lucy essayèrent de masquer leur sourire derrière leurs mains, tout en faisant avancer leurs montures pour s'éloigner quelque peu de l'ainée des Pevensie avant qu'elle ne décide de lâcher sa frustration sur eux.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Cul-de-sac à l'aube, ayant récupérer les chevaux et poneys avec leur paquetage au Dragon Vert, certains nains n'avaient pu s'empêcher de râler sur le fait que se rendre chez le hobbit avait été une perte de temps. Surtout que tous, en tout cas, la plupart des nains avaient pariés sur le fait que le hobbit ne viendrait pas, tandis que les Pevensie, Gandalf et quelques nains avaient pariés le contraire. Mais en attendant de savoir, beaucoup n'avait pu s'empêcher de râler sur la question et qui se trouvait être la raison de l'énervement de Susan.

Se trouvant à l'arrière du convoi, Peter était demeuré silencieux depuis leur départ du Dragon Vert, fixant la cime des arbres sans les voirs, plongé dans ces pensées, laissant à ces cadets le soin de se charger de leur sœur. Celle-ci qui reprenait ces grognements à l'encontre des nains, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à stopper leur singerie avant d'avoir à subir ces représailles, faisant d'avantage sourire les deux plus jeunes qui tentaient de l'apaiser et ainsi éviter la casse autant que possible. Cela permettait ainsi à l'ainé des Pevensie de penser tranquillement et réfléchir amplement à tout ce qui s'était produit dernièrement et ce qui risquait d'arriver prochainement.

Peter n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le hobbit serait des leurs pour cette aventure, lui faisant pleinement confiance sur la question, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise ici. Quelque chose lui disait que les ennuis n'allaient pas être très longs à venir, surtout qu'il se rappelait sans peine des messages concernant la mise à prix de la tête de Thorin. Celui qui se trouvait derrière cela n'allait sans doute pas lâcher l'affaire et ils risquaient d'avoir d'autres mercenaires sur les traces et qui sait quoi d'autre encore, ce monde recelait de créatures encore plus ignobles comparer à ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude à Narnia.

Surtout qu'encore aucun d'entre eux n'avaient croisé des orques, des gobelins ou toutes créatures nuisibles que Gandalf leur avait rapportés et décris circulant librement en Terre du Milieu. D'un côté, Peter n'était nullement presser de les voir mais il savait pertinemment que ces derniers finiraient par croiser leur route un jour ou l'autre, peut-être même celui qui en avait après Thorin mais pourquoi avoir autant d'intérêt pour ce dernier ?

Qu'est-ce qui rendait Thorin aussi important pour qu'on veuille mettre à prix sa tête ?

D'après Gandalf, le message qu'il avait trouvé parmis ceux avec qui il avait voyagé autant que celui qu'il avait trouvé dans les poches des deux mercenaires qu'il avait abattu, se trouvaient être écris en langue noire. Un dialecte très sombre qui ne pouvait n'être connus que par ceux qui servaient Morgoth, en d'autres lieux, les orques et tous autres du même genre, leurs ennemis. Donc, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un chez leurs adversaires voulait la mort du Durin, mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Est-ce que cela était lié à ce malaise le prenant aux tripes en regardant Thorin ? Dus à la mise à prix de sa tête, sauf que ce ressentis était aussi présent quand il observait Fili et Kili. Est-ce que cela était lié parce qu'ils étaient ces neveux ? Ou bien parce qu'ils se trouvaient être ces héritiers direct si quelque chose de mal venait à arriver à Thorin ?

Quand une possible réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Et si cela avait avoir avec…

_ Je l'avais dit, vous vous rappelez ? C'était une perte de temps de venir ici !

_ Ça c'est bien vraie !

_ S'était ridicule de faire appel à un hobbit ? Un semi-homme ? Qui a eu une idée pareille ?

_ Tu as un problème avec le semi-homme, demi-homme cracha avec véhémence Susan, tout en fusillant Ori du regard qui se mit à baisser la tête avec empressement alors que Dori et Nori s'empressèrent de l'encadrer pour se mettre entre lui et elle, alors qu'ils ne vinrent à dire quoi que ce soit surtout aux vus des regards qu'ils s'attirèrent eux aussi de la Pevensie. Quand ces paroles viennent d'un bébé qui se cache encore dans les jupes de sa « mère », on ne discute pas les avis et les ordres de ces ainés, compris ?

_ Calme-toi Susy souria Peter amuser à l'encontre de sa sœur alors qu'Edmund et Lucy essayaient d'en faire tout autant. Il n'y aura rien d'autres à discuter parce que nous avons gagné notre pari leur admit-il, attirant ainsi la curiosité de tous sur sa personne, intriguer par ces paroles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Peter ? Demanda Edmund surpris.

Mais il eut, comme tous les autres, très vite sa réponse, quand Peter vint à désigner de son pouce par-dessus son épaule quelque chose qu'il avait entendus arriver, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et cela en la personne de…

_ Attendez ! Attendez !

L'instant d'après, toute la Compagnie vinrent à stopper leurs montures respectifs alors que tous vinrent à river leur regards vers l'arrière pour constater, avec surprise et étonnement, le hobbit apparaitre à travers les arbres, courant vers eux, entrainant le contrat dans son sillage. Tandis qu'il portait son sac de voyage sur le dos, le regard déterminer alors qu'il finit par dépasser l'arrière du convoi pour se diriger vers un nain en particulier, bien que son regard était vriller sur Gandalf, surtout après avoir salué les quatre Pevensie de la tête qui le leur avait bien rendus.

_ Je l'ai signé vint à préciser Bilbon tout en désignant le contrat dans sa main droite qu'il vint à tendre directement à Balin qui vint à le saisir, tout en sortant sa « lunette » pour ainsi observer la signature avec minutie avant de sourire à ce dernier.

_ Eh bien, tout me semble en ordre finit par admettre Balin avec sérieux, tout en repliant le contrat pour le rangée dans ces affaires, avant de baisser son regard vers le hobbit. Bienvenu Mr Sacquet, dans la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne l'invita-t'il tout en faisant sourire et rire le reste des nains à sa venue dans leur groupe, tandis qu'il lui offrit un clin d'œil amuser, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait finis par le rejoindre.

_ Donnez-lui un poney ! Vint à ordonner Thorin au reste de son groupe, tout en se détournant des autres et refaisant avancer son poneys vers l'avant, n'étant guère heureux de la venue de ce dernier membre dans sa Compagnie.

_ Non, non, non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. Je suis sûre que je peux suivre à pied vint à annoncer Bilbon déterminé, alors que la Compagnie avait remis leurs poneys en marche. J'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnée, voyez ? Je suis même allé jusqu'à la grenouillère…

Sauf que Bilbon finit par pousser une exclamation de surprise, faisant rire les Pevensie d'amusement quand en passant autour de lui, chacun d'un côté de sa personne, Fili et Kili l'avaient saisis par les bretelles de son sac de voyage et soulever sans aucune difficulté dans les airs. Avant qu'un autre nain vienne à faire passer l'un des poneys qui servait à transporter le reste de leurs affaires et provisions, juste sous les jambes du hobbit avant que les deux Princes ne viennent à le lâcher dès que la selle fut sous lui.

Dès qu'il fut en selle, Fili et Kili vinrent tous les deux à le relâcher, tout en lui souriant fort amuser en le regardant attraper les rennes et tenter de diriger sa monture avec beaucoup de gêne alors que Gandalf vint à demander aux deux nains de poursuivre leur avancée. Alors que le Magicien chevaucha à ces côtés, tout en lui montrant comment il devait diriger sa monture pour ainsi éviter de se faire désarçonner et se retrouver par terre, tandis que Lucy vint à chevaucher de son autre côté pendant que Susan et Edmund chevauchaient derrière eux, poursuivant de jeter des coups d'oeil dans leurs dos, vers Peter qui se trouvaient toujours à l'arrière de leur convoi.

Alors que sa présence raviva la présence des paris qu'ils avaient faits plus tôt et que les perdants s'empressèrent de donner aux gagnants, leur paiement pour avoir eu raison de l'arrivée du hobbit parmis eux. A l'étonnement de ce dernier qui ne savait pas pour quelle raison des bourses d'argent étaient lancé entre les membres de la Compagnie, son regard interrogateur se dirigea droit vers Gandalf, espérant que ce dernier pourrait éclairer sa lanterne à ce sujet.

_ Allez Nori, faut payer ! Lança Oin à l'encontre de ce dernier qui vint à lui balancer une bourse d'or que le guérisseur attrapa sans aucune difficulté. Merci mon gars !

_ Un de plus ! Lança Kili alors que lui et son frère vinrent à attraper des bourses qui leur étaient dus, tout comme les Pevensie qui vinrent à attraper les leurs par la même occasion.

_ Que se passe-t'il ? Vint à demander Bilbon intriguer par cet échange d'argent entre les membres de la Compagnie autour de lui.

_ Eh bien, ils ont pariés sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas l'informa Gandalf sur l'origine de ce pari que les membres de la Compagnie avaient fait plutôt. La majorité a parié que non vint-il à préciser sur la question.

_ Et qu'en pensiez-vous ? Lui demanda Bilbon en rivant son regard sur le magicien, alors qu'il savait déjà que les Pevensie, ainsi qu'Oin, Balin qui avait reçus la bourse de son frère, Fili, Kili, Bofur et Dori faisaient partis du lot, le hobbit ignorant si cela avait été le cas de Gandalf.

A sa question, Gandalf lui fit une mine boudeuse avant de lever sa main au moment même où une bourse d'argent était lancer droit vers lui, qu'il attrapa sans grande difficulté avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine de Bilbon, celui essayant de savoir de qui venait cette bourse en particulier. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle émanait de Thorin ?

_ Mon cher ami, je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant admit Gandalf à son encontre, faisant rire Lucy qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la personne de Bilbon, qui souriait quelque peu amuser alors que le magicien rangea sa prime dans le fond de sa sacoche accrocher autour de son épaule.

_ Ah fit savoir Bilbon peu convaincu par ces paroles avant de se mettre à éternuer, avant d'essayer de chercher son mouchoir pour se moucher. C'est le crin de poney, je suis allergique vint-il à préciser sur l'origine de son allergie, alors qu'il sembla ne pas réussir à trouver celle-ci dans ces poches.

Détail qu'aperçus sans problème la plus jeune Pevensie qui plongea sa main dans ces propres poches pour trouver l'un des siens et qu'elle vint à tendre au hobbit qui la regarda un instant avant de se mettre à refuser celui-ci.

_ Non. Je ne peux pas accepter votre mouchoir et…

_ Prenez le Bilbon, nous sommes déjà trop loin de Cul-de-sac pour revenir en arrière maintenant lui fit remarquer doucement Lucy à ce propos, alors que le hobbit comprit facilement le message en acceptant son mouchoir et se mouchant avec alors que le Magicien avait entendus leur échange.

_ Vous allez devoir vous passez de mouchoir et de biens d'autres choses encore Bilbon Sacquet, jusqu'au terme de notre voyage vint à l'informer Gandalf sur la question, lui rappelant sur quoi ils étaient tous en train de se diriger. Vous avez toujours vécus entourer des douces collines et des petites rivières de la Comté. Votre village est derrière vous désormais, le monde est devant vint-il à le prévenir sur ce que le hobbit laissait derrière lui et sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire face devant lui.

_ Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour cela Bilbon, tout se passera bien vint à le rassurer Lucy à ce propos, tout en tendant sa main vers la sienne qu'elle vint à serrer chaleureusement alors qu'elle lui souria confiante, faisant rougir le hobbit. Moi et les miens seront là pour veiller sur vous lui promit-elle doucement.

_ Et vous ? Qui veillera sur vous Dame Lucy ? Lui demanda Bilbon quelque peu inquiet pour cette dernière alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment très jeune pour se joindre à une telle aventure dangereuse pour elle.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi vint-elle à le rassurer sur sa sécurité. Mes ainés seront là pour veiller sur moi et nous veillerons les uns sur les autres, car cela a été le cas par le passé et sera toujours le cas à présent lui souria la benjamine des Pevensie, confiante dans ces paroles, ce que remarqua sans peine Bilbon sans difficulté.

_ Et vous n'avez pas peur ? Je veux dire, de ce que nous allons croiser et devoir affronter au bout de cette quête, avec le dragon ?

_ Nullement Bilbon, parce que je ne serais pas seule. Ma famille sera avec moi, cela m'est amplement suffisant.

_ Et parce que vous avez déjà fait face à un dragon aussi, non ?

_ Kili !

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Fili ? C'est vrai non ? Répliqua Kili à l'encontre de l'ordre direct que venait de lui faire son ainé pour qu'il se taise sur la question et n'en dise pas d'avantage, avant de s'attirer de possible foudre de la benjamine.

Après tout, leurs oreilles bourdonnaient encore des remontrances que cette dernière leur avait donné la veiller à Cul-de-sac, comme l'ainée des deux sœurs d'ailleurs qui pouvait être véritablement terrifiante. Effrayant tous les nains de la Compagnie même si ces derniers ne l'admettraient jamais devant elle ou les autres Pevensie, ceux-ci ayant encore une fierté à protéger.

_ Tout a fait, même si cela s'est produit il y a quelques années déjà mentit Lucy, préférant ne pas admettre le nombre véritable d'année que cela s'était dérouler, surtout que cela avoisineraient les milliers d'années si elle prenait en compte les siècles s'étant écouler à Narnia entre leurs deux passage dans le Pays du Lion.

_ Et pour lequel vous ne voulez nullement nous en parler aussi ? Demanda Dwalin d'une voix cassante, bien que sa question sonne plus comme une question qu'une véritable demande, alors qu'il était de ceux qui n'en croyaient pas une seule seconde, comme d'autres nains de leur groupe approuvant les paroles du capitaine des gardes de Thorin.

Susan et Edmund allèrent tous les deux répliqué face à son accusation indirecte de les traiter de menteur quand les regards de tous vinrent à se river sur l'ainé des Pevensie, se trouvant toujours à l'arrière de leur groupe.

_ On vous racontera ce passage de notre vie à une seule condition ?

_ Peter ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas obliger de nous dire quoi que ce soit si vous ne voulez pas fit savoir Balin conciliant, en voulant éviter une éventuelle querelle entre ces camarades et les Pevensie, alors que Gandalf était d'accord avec ces paroles tandis que Bilbon ne savait pas trop ou se mettre.

_ Et laquelle ? Demanda Dwalin prêt à y répondre, si cela pouvait obliger à délier la langue des gamins et connaitre le mensonge de ces derniers, tandis que Balin et Gandalf le fusillaient du regard pour ces paroles et ne s'être pas tus.

_ Parlez nous en détail de la prise d'Erebor par Smaug et nous en ferons tout autant indiqua Peter conciliant alors que sa demande jeta un froid parmi les nains qui avaient vécus ce tragique évènement, tous blêmissant à vue d'œil tandis qu'ils se refermèrent comme des huitres, montrant qu'une seule réponse possible. C'est bien ce que je me disais. Vous avez vos propres blessures, nous avons les nôtres alors ne remettons pas ce sujet sur le plat. Fin de la discussion clôtura-t'il d'une voix dure et cassante en fusillant Dwalin du regard qui le lui rendit bien.

Avant que le Pevensie ne s'en désintéresse sans aucune difficulté et devienne beaucoup plus intéresser d'observer son environnement faisant râler le nain sur sa tête qui fut rappeler à l'ordre par Balin. Celui-ci qui vint à lui donner un coup sur l'arrière du crâne, lui rappelant d'arrêter de faire l'idiot et de laisser le gamin tranquille. Alors que ceux qui avaient été quelques peu chamboulé par la demande du Pevensie, essayèrent de se sortir des souvenirs marquant de la prise d'Erebor par le dragon et de reprendre des conversations sur d'autres sujets. Sujets qui pourraient les éloigner des pensées de ce qui s'était dérouler autrefois sous la Montagne Solitaire, tout comme de se reconcentrer sur la route et le paysage les entourant.

Passant des collines aux forêts, aux chemins escarper entre des rochers et aux prairies, la Compagnie eut emmagasiné de bons lieux, ayant quitté les Terres de la Comté et ayant atteint la limite de la forêt bordant la limite de la frontière du pays des Hobbits, avant de décider poser leur campement pour la nuit. S'étant arrêté dans une des clairières qui leur offrait une bonne vue autour d'eux, qui leur permettrait de voir arriver de possible ennemi, bien que Gandalf affirma que aucune créatures malfaisante ne s'approchaient des limites de la Comté, faisant tousser Bilbon qui lui rappela l'épisode de l'Hiver le plus froid de la Comté et ce qui était arriver durant ces mois dans le pays des Hobbits.

Quand les nains voulurent savoir ce qui était arrivé, Bilbon rapporta seulement que durant cette période ou le temps était le plus froid que les hobbits aient connus, ils avaient été victimes d'attaques de loup qui avaient tués beaucoup des leurs alors que les maladies avaient été très tout aussi fatales. Le Sacquet admit même avec grande difficulté que ces parents avaient été deux des victimes de la meute de loups avant que les Frontaliers, ces hobbits qui savaient manier des armes et protégeaient la frontière ne se lancent sur leur traces et ne les abattent, récoltant au passage des tuer et des blesser parmis eux.

Cela avait été le pire hiver pour Bilbon autant que pour d'autres de ces camarades et proches qui avaient aussi perdus des amis et des membres de la famille durant cette triste période. Alors excepter ce passage marquant, oui, les hobbits avaient vécus protéger dans leurs terres, sans avoir à craindre quoi que ce soit du monde extérieur et aimant être ignorer des autres peuples par la même occasion.

Mais le Sacquet n'en disa pas d'avantage et se contenta de se taire pour prendre le repas que Bombur avait fait avec l'aide de Susan, tandis que cette dernière avait fusillé au préalable Thorin quand ce dernier avait desservis les tâches. Parvenant à se retenir quand Peter lui avait demandé de bien vouloir aider le nain à préparer le repas, en veillant à ce qu'il ne mange pas tout par la même occasion, pendant que lui et Lucy étaient partis chercher du bois pour le feu, tandis qu'Edmund et Ori devaient surveiller les poneys après les avoir attacher non loin d'eux et tous bien en vus, pendant que le reste était en train d'installer leur campement pour la nuit.

Ou dès le repas finit alors que les nains se mirent à discuter entre eux, des souvenirs et des bons moments qu'ils avaient entre eux, mettant amplement les autres à l'écart, en l'occurrence les Pevensie et le hobbit, tandis que Gandalf s'était assis à l'écart au pied d'un arbre à fumer tranquillement sa pipe, cela n'avait pas sembler gêner les envoyer d'Aslan à la surprise de Bilbon. Surtout que les trois plus jeunes étaient partis dans une autre discussion, un peu à l'écart alors qu'Edmund était en train d'aiguiser sa propre lame tandis que Susan s'évertuait à lustrer son arc et que Lucy se mettait à coudre quelque chose sur un morceau de tissu blanc.

Alors que l'ainé des quatre s'était lever depuis un moment déjà et semblait être allé faire un tour dans les environs, se mettant à marcher devant la lisière de la forêt, semblant chercher quelque chose tandis que Bilbon le regarda ramasser des branches, sans doute de faire une possible réserve de bois pour le feu. Sauf que le hobbit constata que celui-ci et sa benjamine avaient déjà rapporté beaucoup de branches plus tôt et qu'en prendre d'autre étaient un peu exagérer, non ?

Mais les branches qu'il ramassait, finissait très vite par retrouver leur place sur le sol alors que Bilbon se mit à arquer un sourcil quand il constata que le Pevensie paraissait quelque chose dans les bois qu'il ramassait sous les arbres. Il parut finir par trouver ce qu'il cherchait quand il eut ramasser deux branches un peu plus épais que les autres et ayant tous les deux une bonne longueur avoisinant les avant-bras du Pevensie, ce dernier se mit à les frapper entre elles, faisant hocher la tête de ce dernier avant qu'il ne revienne, déterminer, vers leur campement.

D'ailleurs, Bilbon se rendit compte que son petit manège n'était pas passé inaperçus parmis certaines personnes, en particulier Gandalf et Thorin qui semblèrent garder un œil sur sa personne et ne paraissaient pas l'avoir quitté des yeux depuis le début. Ou tous les autres finirent par reconcentrer leur attention sur lui quand il finit par atteindre le hobbit, ou à sa plus grande surprise et à celle des autres témoins, Peter relâcha l'un des morceaux de bois juste sur les genoux de Bilbon qui vint à le ramasser avant de vriller un regard d'appréhension vers le Pevensie.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Suivez-moi Bilbon ! Vint à lui ordonner Peter alors qu'il vint à s'éloigner du campement tandis que le hobbit finit par se relever à son tour de sa couchette et de suivre le Pevensie.

L'éloignement était assez pour être tranquille, demeurant dans le champ vision des autres membres de la Compagnie, bien qu'ils restaient dans la limite de la lumière projeté par le feu de camp pour se permettre de se voir tous les deux. Alors que Bilbon commença à comprendre ce qui se passait, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, Peter finit par se retourner vers lui et à lui faire face, l'observant avec sérieux et détermination.

_ Qu'elle est votre jambe d'appui Bilbon ?

_ Ma jambe d'appui ?

_ Oui, votre jambe d'appui ? Lui redemanda Peter, constatant que Bilbon ne comprenait toujours pas, décida de la trouver d'une autre manière. Dans ce cas, qu'elle est votre main dominante ? La gauche ou la droite ? Vous êtes droitier ou gaucher quand vous écrivez ?

_ Droitier finit par admettre Bilbon, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette question. Pourquoi ?

_ Donc ta jambe d'appui est ton pied gauche finit par révéler Peter tout en se plaçant au côté du hobbit, obligeant ce dernier à prendre son bâton dans sa main droite, tout en poussant de son pied son pied droit pour que ce dernier soit quelques peu en avance du gauche, alors qu'il était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement mais le hobbit ne lui fit nullement remarquer, bien trop concentrer sur ces paroles. Dans un combat, ta jambe d'appui qui se trouve être ta jambe gauche, te permet de demeurer fixe et solide sur ta position devant ton adversaire. Si tu avances, se sera avec ta jambe droite et si tu es obligé de reculer, essaye toujours de mettre ton pied d'appui en arrière, il te permettra de demeurer solide face à un quelconque adversaire et si tu détiens un bouclier, cela te laissera l'opportunité de tenir plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une ouverture chez ton adversaire lui expliqua-t'il tout en débutant son enseignement sur le combat alors que Bilbon se rappela de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite à Cul-de-sac la veille.

Celle de lui apprendre à savoir manier une épée comme de savoir se défendre autant qu'attaquer. Même si Bilbon avait des doutes sur une possibilité de parvenir à combattre et vaincre un adversaire plus grand que lui, mais le hobbit garda ces idées sombres dans sa tête et se reconcentra sur l'enseignement que le Pevensie prenait le temps de lui donner avec sérieux.

_ Tu es bien sur tes positions Bilbon ? Bien, alors les choses à savoir dans un combat s'est…

_ Vous perdez votre temps.

_ … C'est que ce n'est pas le plus gros, ni le plus grand combattant qui peut l'emporter, mais celui qui se montre être le plus rapide et le plus malin poursuivit Peter dans son enseignement, ne faisant guère attention à la remarque d'un des nains dans son dos, étant venus se tenir au côté de Bilbon qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter à cette voix et de lancer un coup d'œil derrière lui. Vous avez un avantage sur votre ennemi que les autres non pas lui fit-il remarquer, son attention toute porter vers le hobbit.

_ Ah oui ? Demanda Bilbon fort étonnée des paroles du Pevensie, ne voyant pas l'avantage qu'il avait comparé aux nains.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ce hobbit a de plus que mes guerriers ? Vint à redemander cette voix entêtante que Peter continua d'ignorer amplement, même si Bilbon pouvait lire dans ces yeux, une pointe d'énervement qui commençait à apparaitre.

_ C'est que comparer à eux, nos ennemis se mettront à penser que vous êtes une cible trop facile, donc il existera deux possibilités possibles pour eux ; poursuivit Peter, toujours son attention river vers le hobbit alors que ce dernier avisa que les trois autres Pevensie avaient cessé leurs tâches et avaient le regard qui allait de leur frère au nain qui ne cessait de contredire ces paroles, ressentant eux aussi dans le ton de sa voix qu'il était en train de se retenir de plus en plus. Soit ils décident de commencer par toi et ils se déconcentrent par la même occasion des autres, ou bien ils décident de prendre pour cible des adversaires plus dangereux que toi comme nous autres, mais j'opterais plutôt pour la deuxième solution, sauf que dans les deux cas, ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que tu puisses répliquer et à attaquer à ton tour, et cela te donne un net avantage sur eux, crois-moi lui avoua-t'il parlant par expérience, surtout qu'il se remémora sans aucune difficulté certains Narniens ayant combattus à leurs côtés et qui paraissaient inoffensif aux premiers abords mais qui ne l'étaient pas.

Comme Ripitchip la souris, petite animale parlant mais possédant un grand cœur et se trouvait être un redoutable adversaire à l'épée.

_ C'est tout simplement ridicule.

_ Dus à ta petite taille, cela te permets un énorme avantage sur n'importe qui continua Peter, ayant au préalable souffler un bon coup, comme pour se contrôler de dire quelque chose contre cet entêtant nain qui ne cessait de faire des remarques sur son enseignement, alors que Bilbon put constater que Gandalf avait finis par se lever de sa place et était aller à la rencontre du nain pour lui dire d'arrêter ces enfantillages puisque personne d'autres ne pouvaient le lui demander directement. Avec ton agilité autant que ta vitesse, tu pourras éviter la plupart des attaques qu'on essayera de te porter et dus à ta taille, l'ennemi de ma taille sera obliger de porter des coups plus bas et donc, cela les placera à ton niveau et donc à ta merci, et tu sais pour quelle raison exactement Bilbon ?

_ Non, pas vraiment ?

_ Essayons de te mettre dans une situation réelle et tu comprendras plus facilement annonça Peter tout en se mettant en face de Bilbon et donc, ainsi positionner, avait le reste des membres de la Compagnie en ligne de mire, bien qu'il veilla à ne pas relever les yeux au-dessus du hobbit. Par exemple, si un orque venait à porter un coup comme celui-ci et que tu recules, sa lame finira par se planter dans le sol, jusque-là tu es d'accord ? Lui demanda-t'il en se baissant tout en plantant son bâton dans le sol devant les pieds du hobbit comme s'il s'agissait d'une lame, sa tête à son niveau qu'il redressa vers la sienne, attendant de savoir s'il suivait ces paroles.

_ D'accord.

_ Et donc, là, dans une telle position qu'elle sera ta première réaction Bilbon ?

_ Il fuira bien évidemment.

_ Cela suffit Thorin lui ordonna Gandalf durement, rappelant le nain à l'ordre et lui faisant pleinement comprendre d'arrêter ces remarques, de laisser le hobbit tranquille autant que l'enseignement qu'était en train de donner Peter.

Pendant que le reste des nains essayaient de demeurer loin du nuage noir d'orage se dégageant du magicien, ne voulant nullement attirer ces foudres, surtout qu'il n'était pas le seul à les foudroyer des yeux, les trois Pevensie en faisaient de même en cet instant précis. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiet vers Bilbon, se doutant que ces paroles blessantes du nain devait l'atteindre beaucoup plus facilement qu'il essayait de le faire croire, aux vus du dos rigide qu'il tirait, demeurant dos à eux et toute sa concentration river sur l'ainé des Pevensie.

_ Ne l'écoute pas Bilbon, laisse ces remarques idiotes entrer d'une oreille et sortir de l'autre lui fit savoir Peter encourageant, fermant un instant les yeux pour s'empêcher de répliquer quelque chose de bien sentis, avant de les rouvrir avec détermination vers le hobbit. Donc, je te disais, dans cette position, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire contre ton adversaire ?

_ Le… Lui planter mon arme dans la poitrine ? Demanda Bilbon, tout en hésitant à faire le geste sur Peter mais celui-ci vint à lui attraper sa main contenant la branche et à la positionner sur sa poitrine, comme s'il s'était s'agis d'une arme.

_ Exacte Bilbon. Si tu as à faire à un orque ou un gobelin ne comportant pas de plastron le protégeant c'est une manière de l'abattre mais… il y a des risques que tu ne parviennes pas facilement à atteindre le cœur et donc que ton adversaire soit encore capable de te blesser, ou même de t'abattre sans que tu ne parviennes à te défendre si tu ne parviens pas à retirer ta lame à temps lui rapporta Peter sur les chances et les risques qu'il avait d'une telle manière. C'est pour ça que, dans de telle situation, tu ne dois pas hésiter à viser la tête ou la gorge si ce dernier porte un casque, ou dans le cas d'une cuirasse vise le sous-bras, c'est une partie qui est la moins protéger et plus facile d'être douloureuse, surtout que tu trancheras l'une des artères prédominantes. Et dans ton cas, vise celle dont le bras détient l'arme de ton adversaire, cela pourra le pousser à lâcher son arme sous la douleur et donc, te donner assez de temps pour abréger ces souffrances et être plus rapide que s'il se vidait de son sang lui expliqua-t'il à ce propos, tout en lui montrant avec son propre bâton ce qu'il lui développait.

_ Comment ça « artères prédominantes » ? Demanda Bilbon curieux de savoir ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre.

_ Le corps possède des artères qui dirige le flux sanguins dans ton organisme jusqu'à ton cœur et si certaines sont couper, par exemple des petites et qu'elles sont stopper, celle-ci ne seront pas mortelles au contraire des cinq grosses artères du corps qui elle, si elles sont trancher, peuvent causer la mort de la personne en quelque seconde et ces dernières ne sont nullement défendus quand on porte une armure, contrairement à la poitrine ou à la tête lui rapporta Peter sur la question, tout en s'agenouillant devant Bilbon pour lui montrer plus facilement ces dernières sans se casser le dos, alors que tous écoutèrent ces paroles, fort curieux de connaitre ces point fragiles quand le Pevensie porta doucement sa main à la gorge du hobbit, la posant dessus. Comme je te l'ai dit plutôt, la gorge n'est pas souvent protéger, il existe ici tes artères carotides qui sont les principales afflux de sang de ton cœur à ton cerveau et qui peuvent être mortelles si elles sont trancher, mais tu me diras que trancher une gorge est déjà mortel fit-il remarquer sur la question, faisant rire sombrement le hobbit sur la question avant que Peter ne vienne à porter ces mains sous les bras de Bilbon, juste sous ces aisselles, bien que le Pevensie se concentra plus sur ces bras au niveau de sa poitrine. Ici, il y a tes artères axillaires qui pompent environ 3 litres de sang de ton cœur par minutes, ce qui n'est pas rien, et donc si tu les coupes ou encore tranches le bras de ton ennemi à ce niveau, lui sera beaucoup plus fatales que si tu viens à la lui trancher plus bas, comme au coude par exemple, ton adversaire sera encore capable de combattre et des plus furax ; le mit-il en garde sur les risques qu'il pouvait encourir sur la question.

_ Vous sous-entendez qu'on peut survivre si on vous tranche le bras depuis le coude ? Demanda Ori curieux qui avait noter toutes les indications du Pevensie dans un de ces petits livrets, alors que quelqu'un nain s'était permis de le fusiller du regard pour sa question.

_ Si la personne en question n'est pas abandonner et très vite évacuer, qu'on fasse un garrot au-dessus du moignon pour stopper l'hémorragie alors oui, ce dernier peut survivre mais devra subir une longue rééducation admit Peter, se rappelant sans peine de quelques narniens qui avaient eu ce genre de blessure à la guerre ou lors d'accident grave.

_ Vous connaissez beaucoup de choses sur le corps et la manière de soigner ce genre de blessure, mon garçon fit remarquer Oin, fort intrigué et sa corne auditive à l'oreille, ne faisant pas attention aux murmures des autres nains sur sa personne lui demandant de se taire. Vous êtes guérisseurs ?

_ Nullement mais j'ai lus beaucoup de livres de médecines durant mes nuits blanches rapporta Peter à la question du guérisseur, avant de reporter son attention vers Bilbon, toujours face à lui. Et les deux derniers se trouvent ici, se sont tes artères iliaques lui désigna-t'il tout en plaçant ces mains sur les cuisses du hobbit qui baissa son regard vers ces dernières. Si tu peux trancher cette dernière, quitte à même aller jusqu'à l'os, n'hésites pas une seule seconde car l'hémorragie que cela en découlera lui sera fatale et horriblement douloureuse. Si tu peux déjà retenir tout cela pendant notre première leçon, ça sera déjà pas mal Bilbon lui souria Peter compréhensif, avant de souffler d'irritation quand le même nain se mit une nouvelle fois à se permettre une remarque sur ces paroles.

_ Comme ça une personne de bonne famille peut retenir autant d'information sur des méthodes pour tuer.

_ Thorin ! Ordonna Gandalf en le rappelant à l'ordre de se taire, fusillant celui-ci qui le lui rendit bel et bien.

_ C'est sûr qu'il est plus facile de retenir pour quelle raison vous vous trouvez dans cette situation en premier lieux.

_ S'il te plait Peter, n'en rajoute pas d'avantage ? Lui demanda Gandalf, ayant parfaitement compris les sous-entendus qu'il rapportait, alors que Thorin avait reporté son attention vers le Pevensie comme le reste des membres de la Compagnie.

_ Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire au juste ?

_ Calmes-toi Thorin tenta de temporiser Balin alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de son protégé pour que ce dernier ne fasse pas une idiotie.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Gandalf d'éclairer votre lanterne puisque vous n'avez nullement assez de neurones pour comprendre ce que je sous entends, ce n'est nullement moi qui perdrais mon temps à vous le dire répliqua Peter cassant, tout en le fusillant du regard.

_ Espèce de petit…

_ Edmund ! Tu peux reprendre la relève auprès de Bilbon, s'il te plait, lui donnez les bases du maniement de l'épée ? Lui demanda Peter, coupant ainsi la tentative d'insulte que Thorin avait tenté de lui donner. Je vais aller faire un tour et voir si les environs sont clairs indiqua-t'il sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Alors que son épée qui était demeuré dans son fourreau, attacher à sa ceinture depuis le début, le Pevensie n'eut pas besoin de se rapprocher du campement pour la prendre et fit seulement demi-tour pour aller faire le tour des environs pendant qu'Edmund se leva de sa place et alla à la rencontre du hobbit. Tandis que Balin et Gandalf étaient en train de retenir Thorin pendant que Bofur et Bifur en faisaient de même avec Dwalin qui n'avait pas apprécié les paroles du Pevensie à l'encontre de leur leader.

_ Thorin, Dwalin, cela suffit ces enfantillages, vous arrêtez tous les deux ! Maintenant !

_ Mais tu as entendus comment il a insulté Thorin, Balin, ce gamin…

_ Peut-être bien Dwalin, mais il faut dire que Thorin l'a aussi bien cherché.

_ Comment peux-tu… ?

_ Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Thorin, tu n'as pas eu l'attitude d'un chef et encore moins d'un futur roi en cet instant précis répliqua durement Balin en fusillant celui-ci du regard et l'arrêtant dans sa tentative, alors que le précepteur refaisait sa réapparition au lieu du vieux conseiller. De vous deux, le plus mature a été ce petit qui prend son temps pour enseigner le maniement des armes à notre cambrioleur alors que tu as une attitude des plus exécrable avec tes commentaires et en le gênant dans son enseignement. Bien que ces paroles à ton encontre peuvent être blessante, elles sont aussi vraies à mon grand regret admit-il à son encontre alors qu'il avait annoncé la dernière phrase doucement.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça « blessante mais vraie » ? Demanda Dwalin ne comprenant pas pour quel raison son frère utilisait ces termes.

_ Tu as compris ce qu'il sous entendait Balin ? Lui demanda Thorin en regardant son vieux conseiller avant de porter son regard sur son entourage, pour constater qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à comprendre ces paroles puisqu'hormis Gandalf et les autres Pevensie, Oin et Dori avaient tous les deux détourner la tête, gêner.

Qu'est-ce que ce gamin lui avait sous-entendus exactement ?

_ Pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé expulser d'Erebor exactement ?

_ Lucy ? Demanda Susan, ne voulant pas que sa jeune sœur vienne à s'en mêler autant qu'à leur donner des indices de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris sur le sous-entendu de leur frère.

_ A cause du dragon bien sûr, cela est évident non puisque c'est lui qui…

_ Oui d'accord, mais pourquoi le dragon s'en est pris à Erebor en premier lieu d'abord ? Vint à lui redemander Lucy, coupant les paroles de Thorin. Qu'est-ce qui a été la source de ce qui a poussé le dragon à venir jusqu'à vous ?

_ Ces créatures sont attirés par l'or et…

_ D'un tas d'or trop conséquent qui n'est pas passé inaperçus pour lui depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait aussi vint à remarquer Susan, coupant ainsi la possible explication qu'essayait de rapporter Fili, en notant ce détail alors qu'elle croisa ces bras sur sa poitrine mettant les autres nains aux défis de la contredire à ce sujet.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à rassembler autant d'or alors que vous en aviez suffisamment assez pour vous ? A qui autant de richesse était bénéfique ? Vint à redemander Lucy avec plus de précision alors que tous les nains de la Compagnie vinrent à comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de leur expliquer sur le sous-entendu qu'avait annoncé l'ainé des Pevensie plus tôt.

Que tous savaient à cause de qui précisément le dragon avait finis par arriver à Erebor, à cause de la maladie de l'or ayant pris le Roi Thror autrefois. Si ce dernier n'avait jamais subis ce mal alors il n'aurait jamais amassé autant de richesse et le dragon ne serait sans doute peut-être jamais venu à Erebor. Et ce massacre n'aurait jamais eu lieu en premier lieu et ils n'auraient jamais été chassés de chez eux.

Mais se l'entendre dire de cette façon et en remontrance de la part du gamin, Thorin ne pouvait l'accepter et s'empressa de se lever, repoussant Balin qui avait voulus le maintenir assis, le nain voulut se lancer sur les traces de Peter. Sauf que cela l'obligea à devoir passer devant Bilbon et Edmund ou ce dernier était en train de montrer des postures de combat au hobbit qui les répétait à l'identique, avant que le Pevensie ne vienne à se détourner de lui et ne se tourne totalement vers le nain, se plaçant sur sa route, le regard déterminer à ne pas le laisser passer.

_ Poussez-vous de mon chemin ou sinon…

_ Sinon quoi Thorin, vous avez l'intention de me frapper ou de me battre, c'est cela ? Lui demanda Edmund cassant, en le fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire exactement à mon frère parce qu'il vous a dit sa façon de penser ? Pour votre gouverne, tout le monde pense cela de votre grand-père que vous le voulez ou non, et même quelque chose me dit que cela est le cas des vôtres, puisque c'est sans nulle doute pour une de ces raisons pour laquelle les autres royaumes des nains ont précisés à votre assemblée qu'il s'agissait de votre quête et non la leur, vous ne croyez pas ?

Face à ces paroles qui avaient amplement du sens pour d'autres nains de la Compagnie, tous ne pouvaient admettre que celle-ci était vraie, bien que plusieurs d'entre eux ne pouvaient se demander ce que l'avenir aurait été le leur si le grand-père de Thorin n'avait pas succombé à cette maladie. Ils auraient sans nul doute vécus tout ce temps à Erebor et aurait eu de meilleurs vies que celle qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui.

_ Vous…

_ Vous-même vous le pensez Thorin que cela est de sa faute, je le vois dans votre regard…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en savoir exactement ? Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un gamin, vous et les autres qui prétendiez avoir affronté un dragon cracha avec véhémence Thorin, ne voulant nullement que celui-ci puisse aussi parvenir à lire aussi facilement en lui. Vous ignorez ce que cela peut faire quand vous avez la responsabilité de protéger votre peuple quand votre propre famille a causer autant de souffrance et…

_ Si je le sais.

_ …Et… Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous n'êtes…

_ Qu'un gamin qui se trouve être celui qui a attiré un dragon dangereux droit vers ma famille et les personnes de mon peuple répliqua Edmund hargneusement en fusillant Thorin qui demeura sans voix, autant que le reste des nains, de Bilbon et de Gandalf alors que certains rivèrent leur attention vers les deux sœurs qui avaient un regard triste porter vers leur frère, dont le regard de celui-ci vint à se voiler aux souvenirs de cette période. Certains des nôtres ont perdus la vie et beaucoup d'autres ont été blessés, et j'ai bien faillis causer celle de mon frère par la même occasion. Alors oui Thorin, je sais reconnaitre ce regard quand je le vois puisque c'est aussi le mien quand j'y repense, sauf que moi j'ai accepté mes torts depuis longtemps et que grâce à ma famille, je suis passé à autre chose mais pas toi et les tiens. Et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes là pour vous aider, alors rappels-toi en quand tu auras finis par reprendre une attitude plus mature que celle que tu avais jusqu'à présent lui fit-il remarquer avant de tourner son attention vers ces sœurs avant le hobbit. Je vais aller rejoindre Peter, les filles, désoler Bilbon, nous remettrons notre séance d'entrainement à demain, d'accord ? Lui demanda Edmund gentiment.

_ Bien évidemment Edmund. Allez-y lui souria Bilbon, hochant de la tête alors qu'il regarda le Pevensie hocher de la tête avant de s'élancer sur les traces de son frère, ne faisant plus cas des autres derrière lui, qui étaient encore sans voix devant cette déclaration.

_ Cela est vraie les filles ? Vint à leur demander Kili avec curiosité avant de s'empresser de se cacher derrière Fili devant le regard noir qu'était en train de lui vriller Susan en cet instant précis, même Lucy le fixait durement.

_ Non, nous allons nous amuser à blaguer sur la mémoire des pauvres gens qui sont morts sous les flammes et griffes du dragon, comme des nombreux blesser et le fait qu'on a bien faillis perdre Peter ce jour-là cracha avec véhémence Susan, en le fusillant lui ainsi que tous les autres nains du regard. Vous êtes tout simplement pitoyable, vous refuserez de croire en notre parole même si on vous la mettait la vérité devant le visage… Pourquoi on perdrait notre temps à devoir mettre encore nos vies en jeu face à un dragon pour de tels êtres imbus de leurs personnes, je me le demande encore ? J'ai aussi besoin de m'aérer les idées !

S'empressant de se lever de sa place, Susan se dépêcha de s'éloigner du campement pour tenter de mettre plus de distance possible entre elle et les nains tentèrent de dire quelque chose, mais aux vus du regard que leur donna Lucy, ces derniers comprirent qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à se taire. Comment une gamine de son âge pouvait déjà avoir un tel regard intimidant ?

_ Bilbon, Gandalf, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à demain vint à les saluer Lucy chaleureusement et en leur souriant à tous les deux, avant de se détourner pour aller rejoindre les côtés de Susan.

Alors que le hobbit et le magicien observèrent un instant tous les nains avant que Bilbon termine retourner à sa couchette qu'il avait installé à côté de celle ou dormirait Gandalf et se coucha pour la nuit, tout en ayant au préalable souhaité bonne nuit aux autres, bien qu'il pensait que ces rustres ne méritaient nullement qu'il leur dise ces paroles. Tandis que Gandalf fusilla chacun des nains du regard en se demandant si ces derniers étaient tout simplement bêtes ou le faisait amplement exprès ?

.xXx.

S'étant éloigné de la clairière ou ils avaient posés leur campement, Peter était en train, à la fois de se féliciter autant que se traiter d'idiot, tout en terminant sa route par s'asseoir sur un des rochers pour observer son environnement. Le premier parce qu'ils avaient été amplement heureux de remettre Thorin autant que les autres nains à leur place, la seconde s'est que ces paroles ne seraient nullement pour l'aider à se faire accepter par les nains aussi, mais se faire attirer d'avantage leur foudre oui.

Cette quête allait réellement être plus compliquée qu'il ne le pensait.

Surtout si la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là tous les quatre, en premier lieu, était de surveiller les trois Durin. Car l'instinct de Peter lui affirmait que ce malaise qui le prenait aux tripes quand il portait attention vers Thorin et ces deux neveux ne pouvaient pas être une coïncidence avec cette missive qui avait été envoyer au mercenaire et à qui d'autres de mauvais voulant se faire de l'argent en tuant un être vivant. Plus il réfléchissait et plus Peter en était persuader, quelque chose de mal allait arriver aux trois Durin mais quoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore mais le Pevensie espérait grandement que ce mauvais pressentiment n'était pas lié à quelque chose de plus grave que le dragon qu'ils allaient devoir affronter à la fin de cette quête.

Soufflant de lassitude devant ces réflexions intérieurs qui lui donnaient des migraines, Peter finit par lever les yeux au ciel, droit vers la voute céleste pour en admirer les étoiles brillantes sous ce vaste océan bleu nuit, Peter ne put s'empêcher de penser que, n'importe le monde ou il se trouvait, les étoiles demeuraient toujours les mêmes et cela le rassurait grandement. Au moins, il était heureux de voir que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

_ Peter ?

_ Edmund ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas au… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Lui demanda Edmund fort intriguer en venant le rejoindre à ces côtés, arquant un sourcil étonné à la question de son ainé.

_ Parce que tu possèdes une tête un peu trop calme à mon gout pour quelqu'un qui a tenté de sauver les pots casser remarqua Peter sur la question, en fixant son cadet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après mon départ exactement ?

_ J'ai seulement dus leur expliquer moi-même tes paroles et… Que je savais la culpabilité que Thorin ressentait pour être le petit-fils de celui qui est la raison de tout ce carnage et que j'ai…

_ Tu ne leur as tout de même pas dis que…

_ Que s'est à cause de moi que le dragon à attaquer Cair Paravel et que des Narniens ont perdus la vie, autant que d'être blesser ? Si, bien que je n'ai nullement donné les noms et les détails qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant et…

_ Tu sais parfaitement que personne ne t'en a voulus, tu étais simplement curieux, Edmund.

_ Curiosité qui a couter la vie de dix Narniens et blesser plus d'une centaine d'autres, sans oublier que tu as bien faillis y rester toi-même Peter quand tu es parvenu à faire tomber ce dragon dans le ravin vint à se rappeler Edmund, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de frémir à ce souvenir. J'ai l'impression de revoir cette scène se défiler encore et encore devant mes yeux comme si j'y étais encore.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cette pièce appartenait au trésor d'un dragon et que…

_ Mais tu avais sentis qu'il y avait anguille sous-roche Peter, tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette grotte pleine de richesse et que…

_ Un simple mauvais pressentiment sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur cette île et que ce trésor paraissait bien trop rutilant pour être abandonner à mes yeux expliqua Peter sur ce qui l'avait poussé à penser que l'île n'était pas aussi abandonner qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier abord. Même Oreius avait des doutes sur la question, c'est pour cela qu'on a ordonné si vite de quitter l'île et de…

_ Justement Peter, même Oreius a sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas alors que moi, je n'ai strictement rien vus venir et…

_ Ressasser le passé ne te servira à rien Edmund, à part te causer plus de souffrance et de tort répliqua Peter, mettant un terme aux paroles de son frère et à la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis cette triste affaire. J'ai moi aussi une part de responsabilité dans tout ça, si je n'avais pas été ordonné qu'on navigue vers les îles solitaires pour reprendre ces dernières aux derniers subordonnés de Jadis, comme le fait que j'aurais dus refuser que tu nous accompagne, alors rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. Et crois-moi, de nous deux, tu es celui qui est bien plus innocent et qui a l'excuse d'être trop jeune pour comprendre les choses de la vie pour… Enfin, tu m'as compris admit-il mal à l'aise alors qu'il remonta sa jambe droite vers son torse, son pied poser sur le rocher, entourant ces bras autour et posant son menton sur son genou.

_ Tu te le reproches toujours Peter ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Sa mort rapporta simplement Edmund sachant que son ainé comprendrait facilement de qui il faisait mention, alors qu'un voile de douleur passa dans les yeux de celui-ci avant de détourner le regard, la souffrance tirant les traits de son visage.

_ Si je n'avais pas été qu'un crétin finis,… Et si je ne l'avais pas rejeté alors… Tout cela ne se serait jamais dérouler et… Il serait toujours en vie et auprès de sa famille admit avec douleur Peter en repensant à tout ce qui s'était dérouler avant leur départ de Londres pour la campagne lors des bombardements Allemand pendant la guerre et ce qu'il avait appris lors de leur retour à la maison après leur retour de Narnia.

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as dit de s'engager dans l'armée Peter.

_ Mais je l'ai poussé à le faire Edmund ! Mes paroles blessantes l'ont poussés à me prouver que…

_ A te prouver quoi Peter ?

_ Les filles ? Appela Edmund surpris comme son ainé quand ils vinrent à se tourner vers leurs deux sœurs quand ces dernières vinrent à les rejoindre, le regard de Susan et de Lucy vrillé sur Peter. Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes les deux-là ?

_ On s'est éloigner de la Compagnie parce que Susan avait un instinct de meurtre envers eux rapporta Lucy.

_ Et toi donc Lucy, tu m'as aussi suivi pour cette raison non ? Lui demanda Susan en vrillant son attention vers la benjamine.

_ C'est surtout pour éviter que tu ne reviennes à la charge pour les fracasser quand ils se seront endormis.

_ Tu me crois aussi cruel que cela pour les tabasser durant leur sommeil Lucy ?

_ Nullement mais cela aurait pu être le cas, non Susan ?

_ Tu n'as pas tort frangine, j'aurais pu être attiré à les frapper parce qu'ils sont tous idiots et…

_ Ce sont des nains Susan, buter et très difficile à gagner leur confiance.

_ Peut-être Peter mais nos nains à Narnia n'étaient pas aussi buter que cela et…

_ Trompillon l'était un peu quand même vint à rappeler Edmund à ce propos, leur rappelant à quel point leur CPA avait été très fière et têtu durant leur mission lors de leur deuxième passage à Narnia.

_ Mais hormis Trompillon, les autres ne nous ont jamais causé autant de migraine que lui se souvenait Susan à ce sujet.

_ Ils n'étaient pas non plus de la même génération aussi rappela Peter sur la différence d'âge et de mentalité entre eux. Les premiers nains que nous avons connus étaient plus conciliant alors que nous avons eu à faire avec Trompillon près de 1300 ans plus tard après le début de notre règne Susy, cela n'était pas la même mentalité qu'avant lui fit-il remarquer sur la différence importante entre ces différentes générations.

_ Je le sais bien Peter mais… Es-tu réellement en train de changer de sujet pour t'éviter de répondre à ma question frangin ? Lui demanda Susan irriter en le fusillant du regard, tout en portant ces mains à ces hanches.

_ Et à laquelle de tes questions exactement frangine ?

_ Qui a essayé de te prouver quoi ? Lui répéta Lucy, se souvenant elle aussi de la question que sa sœur ainée avait posée à leur frère ainé quand elles avaient toutes les deux finies par les rejoindre.

_ Personne.

_ Nous parlions de Timée.

_ Edmund !

_ Quoi Peter ? Je ne fais que leur rapporter ce que nous étions en train de …

_ Et c'est un sujet que je ne souhaite nullement aborder répliqua Peter durement et douloureusement. Ni avec vous, ni avec personnes d'autres d'ailleurs rajouta-t'il déterminer.

_ Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu te confies à quelqu'un Peter, peut-être pas à nous mais à quelqu'un lui fit remarquer Lucy sur la question.

_ Et moi je ne souhaite pas en parler. Fin de la discussion et… Désoler vous trois mais… vint à s'excuser Peter douloureusement quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié autant sur Lucy, qu'Edmund et Susan qui avaient tous les trois reculer devant lui pour demeurer loin de lui et de sa fureur alors qu'il tenta de calmer ces nerfs et les douloureux souvenirs ayant remonté à la surface. Mais je ne peux pas… On s'était juré de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre et… à cause de cette foutue dispute, il s'est engagé dans l'armée pour me prouver que… il est mort par ma faute, vous comprenez ? Je ne suis peut-être pas celui qui à appuyer sur la détente mais… c'est moi qui l'est mis dans la ligne de mire de cette balle et… contrairement à toi Edmund, toi tu n'étais nullement responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé mais moi oui, parce que je ne l'ai pas arrêté. Je ne l'ai pas stoppé pour y aller et maintenant, c'est trop tard… Il est mort avoua-t'il avec fatalité et souffrance, alors que les larmes se mirent à briller dans ces yeux, faisant de son mieux pour les retenir et les effacer mais ces cadets les avaient vus.

Et ces derniers n'eurent qu'à se regarder tous les trois avant qu'Edmund, Susan et Lucy ne viennent à rejoindre les côtés de Peter et avant que ce dernier ne vienne à comprendre, ils l'avaient tous les trois entourer avant de l'attraper dans leurs bras, si bien que l'ainé des Pevensie se retrouva bloquer entre ces cadets qui se mirent à le serrer contre eux, pour tenter d'endiguer la souffrance qui l'habitait en cet instant. Et rendant leur étreinte comme il le put, Peter ne put retenir longuement les larmes, ces derniers se mettant à couler avec abondance sur ces joues, tentant de retenir ces gémissements, l'ainé de la fratrie était heureux que seul les membres de sa famille soit témoins de son moment de faiblesse.

Mais ce que l'ainé des Pevensie ignorait en cet instant précis, comme les trois autres d'ailleurs, c'est que non loin d'eux, masquer par les arbres de la forêt non loin de leur position, une ombre les avait écouté attentivement avant de rebrousser chemin et de les laisser en paix tous les quatre. Ou la clarté de la lune et des étoiles ne laissaient entrevoir qu'une tâche grise qui vint à disparaitre dans l'obscurité pour regagner le campement de la Compagnie aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela n'est-ce pas ;)**

 **sinon j'attends vos avis avec impatience =D**

 **je pourrais poster la suite mercredi mais cela risque d'être tard le soir parce que je reprend le travail demain et je finis tard toute la semaine :( faut bien bosser XD**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon dimanche**

 **bonne fin de journée à tous =D**

 **a mercredi ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	8. Chapitre 07 Cauchemar et souvenir du

**Bonsoir à tous (ou bonjour cela depend de quand vous lirez ceci) =D**

 **v'là la suite que vous attendiez tous ;)**

 **merci à Angel, à ange et à Sally pour vos com =D ou dans ce chapitre les choses sérieuses reprennent encore ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 : Cauchemar et Souvenir du passé**

 _Le ciel était gris et rouge sang de l'aube qui était en train de se lever à l'Est alors que le bruit de la bataille résonnait et que le glam de la mort n'était pas loin._

 _Le bruit des balles sifflaient dans l'air avec le cri de guerre des soldats qui se lançaient au combat, alors que des ordres résonnaient à travers les deux camps qui se faisaient face. Le bruit des mortiers et des bombes explosant dans les deux camps, résonnant avec le cri de douleur des soldats tombant par dizaine sous le feu ennemi. Pendant que les plus courageux tentaient d'atteindre leur camarade tomber et blesser pour les mettre à l'abri dans les trous ou les trancher creuser pour tenter de tenir leur position et empêcher l'ennemi de reprendre le territoire et obliger ces derniers à battre en retraite. Sauf qu'il fallait croire que les Allemands tentaient une nouvelle offensive contre le bataillon Anglais qui avait pour ordre de ne pas bouger d'un millimètre et tenir leur position, quoiqu'il advienne._

 _Mais tout cela, il en avait cure. Son seul objectif premier était de le rejoindre par tous les moyens, courant à travers les lignes anglaises pour tenter par tous les moyens d'arriver jusqu'à lui, sachant pertinemment ou il se trouvait. Placer dans les premières lignes, dans l'un des postes placer comme une tour de garde, en train d'écrire cette lettre, la lettre lui étant destiner, avant que les Allemands ne viennent à passer à l'attaque._

 _Se plaquant au sol quand un mortier vint à exploser non loin de lui sur sa gauche, Peter ne fit pas attention aux débris qui avaient atteints son bras gauche qu'il avait placé au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger, le Pevensie s'empressa de se relever, poursuivant sa course vers son objectif. Ne faisant pas cas des tirs Allemands sifflant autour de lui, ni de la douleur le tiraillant au bras autant qu'à la jambe à cause d'une balle qui avait réussi à atteindre sa cuisse, comme de se difficulté à tenter de reprendre un souffle régulier aux vus des battements frénétiques de son cœur, l'adrénaline coulant dans ces veines lui permettait de ne pas ressentir tout cela, continuant de courir aussi vite qu'il n'avait jamais courus auparavant._

 _Son objectif étant en vue dans son champ de vision, Peter parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant en quelques secondes de ce qu'il désirait ardemment atteindre, terminant par l'apercevoir, assis là dans son poste, vêtus dans sa tenue militaire avec son casque et son arme poser juste à côté de lui. Les jambes replier sur lesquelles il était en train d'écrire sa lettre sans paraitre véritablement se rendre compte du combat se déroulant autour de lui, n'étant ni toucher par les cris et les bruits des balles ou des explosions vibrant l'air, toute sa concentration river sur la lettre qu'il écrivait._

_ _Timée !_

 _Son appel résonna dans toute la clairière alors que le silence finit par s'abattre autour d'eux, tandis que le temps sembla se figer pendant que Peter eut la nette impression que tous ses membres s'étaient arrêté dans sa course, toute son attention river pleinement vers son camarade. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs finit par entendre son appel, relevant la tête de sa lettre sur ces genoux et vrilla son regard tout aussi bleu que les siens vers lui, son visage couvert de suie vint à s'éclairer d'un grand sourire alors qu'il s'empressa de se relever de sa place._

 __ Non Timée ! Ne te lève pas, couches-toi !_

 _Sauf que l'ordre de Peter ne parut jamais atteindre son meilleur ami qu'à l'instant même où il s'était redressé à moitié, dévoilant son dos au camp ennemi, une balle vint à siffler l'air alors qu'elle finit par atteindre Timée au niveau de la poitrine. Ou la force du tir fut suffisante pour traverser la poitrine de Timée et finir sa course droit dans le ventre de Peter qui se figea sur le coup quand la douleur fut irradiante à son estomac et qu'il porta sa main à celle-ci pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie._

 _Mais sa souffrance physique ne fut rien en comparaison à celle qu'il eut en voyant Timée finir par retomber à genoux, sa main serrant toujours solidement la lettre qu'il écrivait, celle que Peter finira par recevoir plus tard, ces paupières se refermant sur la lumière de vie qui s'éteignait en lui alors que son corps finit par retomber sur son côté droit, pour ne plus s'en relever. Tandis que Peter essaya de crier, d'appeler au secours ou de dire quelque chose mais sa voix sembla être éteinte dans sa gorge, alors que ces jambes ployèrent sous lui, terminant à genoux devant le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, les larmes coulant de ces yeux alors qu'il n'était pas venu à l'atteindre, encore une fois._

 _Ce cauchemard ne cessait de le hanter depuis la découverte du décès de son plus vieil ami, alors qu'il continuait continuellement de courir à travers le campement des Anglais devant les frontières allemandes, devant traverser celle-ci depuis l'arrière jusqu'à l'avant sous le feu ennemi et arrivant toujours jamais à temps pour empêcher cela. Même dans son imagination, il n'arrivait jamais à sauver Timée, celui-ci mourant à chaque fois, chaque soir ou ce cauchemard venait le hanter quand ces pensées finissaient toujours par se souvenir de son meilleur ami._

 _Et terminant par se laisser tomber en arrière, porter par la douleur de son estomac lui faisant de plus en plus souffrir et masquant sa vision qui devint de plus en plus floue, sachant que dès qu'il reprendrait connaissance sur sa couche, recouvert de sueur et rassurant sa fratrie qui aurait été réveillé par ces cris encore une fois causer par son cauchemard. Comme le reste des nains, du hobbit et du magicien, cela durant déjà depuis une semaine déjà, depuis qu'ils avaient parlés de Timée alors qu'ils avaient poursuivis le voyage avec la Compagnie, ayant dépassé Bree depuis quelques jours, leur donnant l'excuse qu'il était encore témoins de l'attaque du dragon sur son peuple._

 _Se revoyant presque mourir une fois encore en faisant tomber la créature pour sauver les siens et son peuple, Peter ne voulait nullement que la Compagnie, avec qui les Pevensie avaient doucement repris des discussions simples et, débutants petit à petit à se connaitre, apprennent quoi que ce soit à propos de Timée. Car cela n'était nullement leurs affaires, le Pevensie eut un profond haut de cœur quand sa chute lui parut bien plus longue que d'habitude alors qu'il entendit un rugissement faisant vibrer l'air autour de lui._

 _Qu'est-ce que le cri d'Aslan venait faire dans son cauchemard ?_

 _Il ne pouvait se s'agir que d'Aslan, il en était persuader. Son rugissement qu'il reconnaitrait n'importe où pour l'avoir entendus à plusieurs reprises déjà par le passé sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que son cri que Peter avait perçus. Il y en avait eu un autre cri aussi résonnant avec celui du lion qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi ? Sauf qu'il ne put en penser d'avantage quand il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur quand son dos heurta de plein fouet le sol comme s'il avait véritablement chuté de plusieurs mètres avant d'heurter violemment le sol, terminant par rouvrir douloureusement les yeux quand il nota un détail étrange._

 _Le sol était bien trop froid et geler pour qu'il soit sur sa couchette et le ciel au-dessus de lui était étrangement clairsemer de nuage ou perçait la lumière d'une aube qui s'était levé depuis peu, quand il se rendit d'un autre détail important. Celle du silence un peu trop pesant autour de sa personne._

 _Se relevant avec empressement, grimaçant quelque peu quand sa vision se troubla quelques instants, quand celle-ci redevint normale, Peter constata avec consternation qu'il ne se trouvait plus là où il s'était couché la veille avec le reste de la Compagnie, mais sur une surface glaciale. Un lac gelé pour être plus précis._

 _S'empressant de se relever en faisant attention à ne pas glisser pour tenter de savoir où il se trouvait exactement, Peter s'arrêta un bref instant dans sa manœuvre quand il constata qu'il n'était plus vêtus de sa tenue en cuire de Narnia, celle qu'il avait porté durant l'attaque du château de Miraz et qu'il avait depuis leur départ de Cul-de-sac, mais se trouvait vêtus de son armure. De son armure de Narnia dans son intégralité, avec son bouclier placé à son bras et son épée poser à côté de lui, comme s'il l'avait lâché en tombant ou plutôt glissant sur ce lac._

 _Mais que se passait-il ? Ou était-il exactement ?_

 _Se dépêchant de se relever, tout en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur ces bottes en métal et rattrapant son épée qu'il serra dans sa main droite dans son gant de fer dès qu'il se fut stabiliser sur la glace, Peter observa son environnement pour constater avec consternation qu'il ne voyait strictement rien autour de lui. Une épaisse brume blanche, comme celle qui se formait durant les périodes hivernaux quand l'air du matin était encore froid lorsque le soleil se levait le matin, Peter tenta de voir à travers celle-ci en plissant les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose mais cette dernière était étrangement épaisse, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit._

 _Mais Peter devait savoir ce qu'il se passait au juste et fit un pas en avant, terminant par se figer quand un étrange doute le prit. Et s'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette brume qui était dangereux pour lui ? Si une menace se trouvait autour de lui et qu'il allait droit se jeter dedans ? Le malaise qui ne cessait de l'habiter depuis qu'il était arrivé en Terre du Milieu, en cet instant précis, se trouvait à son paradoxe, lui donnant envie de vomir, un poids mort lui pesant sur l'estomac alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment le prenait._

 _Son environnement devenant de plus oppressant alors que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare autour de lui, alors que cette impression que la Faucheuse se trouvait derrière lui, lui donnant froid dans le dos quand une terreur sans nom le prit quand, en faisant un autre pas prudent en avant, Peter finit par discerner une silhouette à travers la brume. Une silhouette inerte sur le sol pour être plus précis._

 _Ressentant un étrange doute alors que l'impression que la Faucheuse avait été à l'œuvre, Peter s'empressa de courir vers cette silhouette, l'inquiétude grandissant à vue d'œil quand il finit par discerner de plus en plus cette dernière et qu'il termina par appercevoir son propriétaire. Propriétaire qu'il reconnut sans peine pour chevaucher à ces côtés depuis plus d'une bonne semaine déjà._

 __ Fili ! Qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _S'étant laissé tomber à genoux à ces côtés, terminant par glisser sur la glace, la question de Peter demeura coincer dans sa gorge quand il croisa le regard du jeune nain. Un regard vide dirigé vers lui alors qu'une terreur prit Peter quand il plongea sa main vers la gorge de Fili, tentant de chercher le pouls de celui-ci pour constater avec frayeur qu'il n'y en avait pas. Posant sa main ensuite sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur espérant entendre les battements comme le soulèvement de sa poitrine, mais cela n'était pas le cas._

 _Fili était mort._

 __ Non. Cela ne se peut…_

 _Mais les paroles suivantes de Peter furent perdues dans le silence glacial quand, en relevant le regard pour tenter de découvrir ce qui s'était passé ici, son attention finit par accrocher deux autres silhouettes non loin d'eux. Deux autres silhouettes que le brouillard autour de lui avait finies par lui dévoiler petit à petit, et que Peter n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre alors qu'il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête autant que dans la poitrine en les reconnaissant tous les deux._

 __ Kili ? Thorin ? Les appela Peter alors qu'il tenta de se relever pour aller à leur rencontre._

 _Sauf qu'il fut incapable de se lever, comme si ces jambes ne lui obéissaient tout simplement plus, les larmes terminant par émerger dans les yeux du Pevensie alors qu'il éprouva une bouffée de haine et de colère au fond de lui, grandir comme un feu ardent contre ceux qui étaient parvenus à avoir le dessus sur les Durin. Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi, il allait retrouver les coupables et leur faire ardemment payer d'avoir pris la vie des trois nains quand il finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul sur la glace._

 _Hormis les trois corps des nains, une autre silhouette se mit à apparaitre à travers le brouillard et celle-ci se trouvait être pleinement debout, tandis qu'un grondement remonta dans la poitrine du Pevensie quand il finit par comprendre que cette personne, ce sale individu, ne pouvait être que celui ayant hotté la vie aux trois nains._

 __ Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais à gagner à les tuer ? Cria Peter de rage, étant parvenus à retrouver sa voix, en fusillant cette silhouette massive du regard, cette dernière se trouvant un peu plus grand qu'un humaine._

 _Mais son envergure était un peu plus imposant qu'un humain, sans doute un être battis comme une armoire à glace, nulle doute que ce dernier ne pouvait qu'être l'assassin de Thorin et ces neveux. Sauf que Peter voulait savoir qui était ce dernier ? Et qu'elles avaient été ces raisons d'avoir pris leur vie ?_

 _Alors quand une voix finit par lui répondre, une voix gutturale, grave et glaciale qui lui donna froid dans le dos, parlant dans un dialecte sombre et étrange, résonnant dangereusement autour de lui. Et pourtant, pourtant, après quelques instants, Peter finit par comprendre ce que ce dernier était en train de lui dire, comme si un livre de traduction s'était ouvert dans son esprit et que celle-ci lui traduisait mot pour mot les paroles de ce dangereux individu._

 _ **_ J'ai anéantis la lignée de Durin. J'ai commencé par le plus vieux des frères avant le cadet pour terminer par Ecu-de-chêne. J'ai détruit son horrible sang et plus aucun héritier de Durin ne montera sur le trône d'Erebor. La Montagne sera à nous et l'Est tombera.**_

_ _Espèce de…_

 _Mais Peter ne put se relever pour attaquer cet être, ni même finir sa menace qu'il sentit un danger derrière son dos, avant d'apercevoir une ombre se glisser derrière lui dangereusement, poussant le Pevensie à se retourner pour faire face à celui-ci. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de placer son bouclier en défense ou même de lever son arme pour envoyer un coup bien précis, que celui se dressant dans son dos, un être beaucoup plus massive avec des épaules bien plus carrer que l'autre armoire à glace qui s'était vanter d'avoir anéantis la lignée de Durin, finit par abattre ce qui lui servait d'arme et de l'abattre droit sur la tête de Peter._

Rouvrant les yeux sur le ciel étoilée au-dessus de lui, Peter prit de profonde respiration pour tenter de calmer les battements erratique de son cœur, autant que sa respiration douloureuse tandis qu'en essayant de se relever, le Pevensie se rendit compte d'un détail important. La veille, avant de se coucher, Lucy lui avait demandé s'il serait possible qu'elle dorme avec lui cette nuit et ayant accepté avait placé sa couchette à côté de la sienne. Autant pour se rassurer que pour rassurer Peter et être capable d'agir très vite si le cauchemard de son ainé devenait trop douloureux pour lui, pour essayer de le réveiller le plus vite possible.

Et il faut croire que durant son sommeil, Lucy avait finis par se rapprocher de lui et avait finis par se lover contre sa poitrine, sauf que, contrairement aux fois précédentes, Peter avait été plus silencieux car ni Lucy, ni Edmund et Susan dormant autour d'eux ou les autres nains n'avaient été gêné ou réveiller dans leur sommeil. Donc cela rassura l'ainé des Pevensie de savoir que personnes n'allaient encore rater des minutes de sommeil à cause de lui et son incapacité à demeurer silencieux quand il revivait ce cauchemard des centaines de fois.

Alors que tout en déliant doucement les bras de Lucy autour de lui, Peter la fit doucement tourner pour qu'elle refinisse doucement sur sa couchette sur le côté, tout en replaçant ces bras à ces côtés, l'ainé vint à la recouvrir de sa couverture, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Pour ensuite attraper sa propre couverture, qu'il plaça par-dessus celle de sa benjamine pour qu'elle n'est pas trop froid durant cette nuit parce que lui, ne pourrait nullement se rendormir après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Qu'avait-il vus exactement ?

Pourquoi avait-il cauchemardé sur la mort des trois Durins après avoir refait le même cauchemard le hantant depuis la disparition de Timée ? Même encore, pourquoi avait-il entendus le rugissement d'Aslan ? Alors que cela faisait plus d'un mois et une semaine que les Pevensie ne l'avaient point vus, ni entendus depuis leur départ de Narnia. Et quelle était ce rugissement qui avait résonné avec celui du Grand Lion ? Et pourquoi il avait le sentiment profond de le savoir aussi ?

Se poser toutes ces questions qui ne possédaient aucune réponse donnaient la migraine à Peter, qui grogna en terminant par s'asseoir sur sa couchette avant de se décider de se relever et aller faire un tour pour prendre l'air et tenter d'oublier ce dont il avait cauchemarder et se redonner bonne mesure quand il ferait face à…

_ Ça peut aller Peter ?

Sursautant à cette voix dans son dos, Peter ne put s'empêcher de blêmir quand il croisa le regard bleu de Fili porter sur lui, alors que lui et son cadet étaient sagement assis devant le feu et au pied du roc qui les abritait du vent, tandis qu'ils avaient installé leur campement au coin de la plateforme de pierre se dressant juste devant la falaise dévoilant les environs à leurs yeux. Sur ordre de leur Oncle qui avait répartis les tâches la veille, Fili et Kili avaient été ceux qui devaient être de garde pour la deuxième partie de la nuit, laissant ainsi à Bifur et Nori le reste de la nuit pour se reposer puisqu'ils avaient été le premier à monter la garde.

_ Oui… Oui, ça va, j'ai seulement…

_ Tu as encore cauchemardé sur l'attaque de chez vous par le dragon ?

_ Kili ?

_ Aie Fili ! Grogna Kili en s'éloignant de son frangin qui venait juste de lui donner un coup à l'arrière du crâne pour le faire taire et le laisser tranquille aussi. Bah quoi, je me renseignais juste c'est tout ?

_ Les garçons ! Vint à les rappeler à l'ordre une voix qui fit blêmir d'avantage Peter, quand il riva son regard vers la droite pour constater que l'ordre émanait de Thorin.

Ce dernier assis sur un rocher, le dos appuyer contre la paroi rocheuse à seulement deux mètres de ces neveux, sans nulle doute que l'oncle protecteur qu'il était, avait décidé de les garder à l'œil durant ce tour de garde, avait toujours les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, comme s'il dormait, bien qu'il était purement réveiller. Sauf que placer ainsi, Peter ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand un flash lui sauta aux yeux, celle des trois nains morts et allongés sur ce lac geler, alors qu'il attrapa sa tête quand une migraine lui tirailla le crâne, inquiétant quelque peu les deux frères nains qui ne l'avaient pas un seul instant quitté des yeux.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va Peter ?

_ Oui Fili, je vais bien, j'ai seulement besoin de…

_ Et si tu venais un peu fumer de la pipe avec nous ?

_ Kili ?

_ Quoi encore Fili ? Demanda Kili quelque peu courroucer par l'appel incessant de son frère sur lui. Je suis courtois et aimable en l'invitant à venir nous rejoindre auprès du feu, et…

_ Et peut-être qu'il ne veut pas nous rejoindre et essayez de se rendormir, tu ne crois pas aussi ? Lui répliqua Fili sur la possibilité que le Pevensie tente de se rendormir et de gagner encore quelques heures de sommeil avant le lever du jour.

_ Tu…

_ Vous rejoindre auprès du feu, je veux bien mais fumer de la pipe, non merci les remercia Peter à ce propos avant de finir par se relever en silence de sa place et rejoindre les deux frères, tout en les ayant stoppé dans leur dispute qui aurait pu d'avantage réveiller les autres.

Tandis que du coin de l'œil, le Pevensie put constater que Thorin avait jeté un instant un regard à ces neveux avant de les refermer et de reprendre son repos, bien que Peter savait pertinemment qu'il allait les écouter et être attentif. Car depuis leur échange houleux durant la première séance d'entrainement de Bilbon, Thorin et Peter ne s'étaient pas une seule fois réadresser la parole, sauf quand le premier servait ces ordres quand la Compagnie faisait halte pour répartir les tâches, le second ne disant rien contre tandis qu'ils évitaient de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Comme de mentionner le fait que les nains savaient à présent qu'Edmund avait été la raison de la venue du dragon chez eux, comme l'avait été le Roi Thror autrefois avec sa maladie de l'or, alors que le Seigneur nain veillait constamment à demeurer le plus loin possible des Pevensie.

Le reste des nains faisait tampon entre eux alors que petit à petit les autres membres de la Compagnie s'étaient petit à petit familiariser avec les Pevensie autant qu'avec le hobbit, les nains se faisant très curieux quand l'ainé avait repris, le lendemain de l'incident, l'enseignement de Bilbon à manier les armes. Lui enseignant les bases du maniement de l'épée là ou Edmund s'était arrêté la veille avant de le rejoindre, tandis que cela avait poussé la curiosité des nains à connaitre l'étendus du maniement des armes des Pevensie eux-mêmes.

Si bien que le troisième jour de leur départ de la Comté, Dwalin avait appelé Peter et Edmund à le suivre, alors que les deux frères s'étaient un instant observé avant de se décider à bien vouloir le suivre et à connaitre la raison de son appel. Le robuste guerrier leur avait déclaré de but en blanc qu'il allait juger de leur performance et de leur force au combat, et il allait les tester en les affrontant en combat et cela avec leurs propres armes, et non avec des ridicules branches.

Bien évidemment, les autres nains, les sœurs Pevensie, le hobbit et le magicien avaient entendus la demande de Dwalin qui sonnait un peu plus comme un ordre au son de sa voix, poussant les nains à lancer des paris sur combien de temps les frères Pevensie allaient tenir face à lui. Alors que les sœurs parièrent sur la victoire de leur frère, autant que Gandalf alors que Bilbon préféra demeurer neutre, bien que pour lui, il souhaitait voir la victoire de Peter et d'Edmund l'emporter sur le nain grossier qui avait le don de l'énerver autant que Thorin par instant.

Et son vœu avait été exhaussé quand, à peine une minute après que le combat opposant Dwalin et Peter ait débuté, après qu'Edmund est invité son ainé à commencer « l'entrainement », le nain s'était retrouver le dos par terre quand d'un habile coup d'épée de sa main droite, le Pevensie était parvenu à le désarmer. Continuant en lui donnant un coup de coude du gauche dans la mâchoire après l'avoir désarmer de l'une de ces haches qu'il avait dégainé, pour finir par lui donner un coup de poing du droit dans la poitrine pour le mettre à terre, à la plus grande stupéfaction des nains tandis qu'Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Gandalf et Bilbon se mettaient à applaudir et à féliciter Peter pour sa manœuvre habile.

Mais le Pevensie ne put pas les remercier convenablement qu'il demeura totalement concentrer sur le nain et il eut bien raison quand Dwalin, fou de rage de s'être fait avoir de la sorte par un gamin, tout en ayant porté une main à sa mâchoire douloureuse, s'empressa de se relever et chargeant une fois encore Peter, la hache lever. Sauf que Peter eut juste le temps de se décaler à la dernière seconde pour éviter autant le tranchant de la hache que le nain, en s'écartant sur la droite, tout en laissant son pied en travers de la voix du nain dont les propres pieds de ce dernier se le prirent. Entrainant une nouvelle fois la chute de Dwalin qui tomba tête la première cette fois-ci, entrainant le fou-rire des Pevensie et de Gandalf alors que certains des nains, dont Balin, Fili, Kili, Bofur et Nori ne purent eux aussi s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine furibonde de Dwalin qui se relevait tout en crachant les brins d'herbe qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Lançant un regard noire vers ceux se moquant de lui, avant de retourner toute son attention vers Peter, sachant que, cette fois-ci, le nain allait être un peu plus concentré et sur ces gardes que précédemment alors que le Pevensie positionna son bouclier, qu'Edmund avait attraper puis lancer à son ainé, qu'il plaça en avant et tint prête son épée quand Dwalin vint à saisir sa seconde hache prouvant à tous que le combat allait être amplement sérieux entre eux à présent. Et cela fut le cas, bien que Peter réussissa une fois encore à battre Dwalin, cela étant de peu, Balin s'empressa de venir chercher son frère avant qu'il ne débute un nouveau combat alors que Bombur vint avertir que le repas était et qu'ils pouvaient tous manger.

Après cela, tous les soirs avant le repas, Dwalin venait voir le jeune homme pour un affrontement et à chaque fois, celui-ci parvint à lui tenir tête, l'emportant toujours de peu, ce qui était énervait toujours autant le nain de se faire battre par lui et qui amusait grandement les autres. Alors que beaucoup de nain venait féliciter le Pevensie de parvenir toujours autant à battre le guerrier, affirmant qu'entre eux tous, Dwalin faisait partis des meilleurs d'entre eux avec Thorin et ces neveux. Tandis que beaucoup voulait voir un face à face entre lui et Thorin, mais Peter avait tout simplement refusé, affirmant qu'il ne se lancerait pas là-dedans et qu'il avait à faire à s'occuper de l'enseignement de Bilbon à pouvoir se défendre contre d'éventuel future adversaire qu'ils allaient sans nulle doute finir par croiser dans un proche avenir avant d'atteindre la Montagne et devoir faire face au dragon.

Oh oui, depuis leurs altercations, Peter et Thorin faisaient tout pour ne pas se parler ou encore être en contact l'un de l'autre, tentant de s'éviter le plus possible alors qu'ils ne faisaient aucun doute pour tous les autres de la Compagnie que les deux Seigneurs essayaient de ne pas créer plus de tensions possible dans leur groupe. Ils avaient tous compris qu'ils étaient tous les deux des personnes buter et têtu, et donc, s'éviter de la sorte bien que le Pevensie était le plus conciliant des deux puisqu'il acceptait d'effectuer les tâches que le Durin lui demandait de faire, sans opposer aucune résistance alors que beaucoup de nain se demandait si Thorin en ferait de même si Peter lui demandait de faire quelque chose. Ils en doutaient fortement tous.

_ Tu veux en parler Peter ?

_ Pardon ? Demanda surpris Peter en quittant ces pensées et vrillant son regard vers les deux frères nains, après qu'il avait finis par rejoindre ces derniers au coin du feu, parlant sans crainte de réveiller les autres, profondément endormis.

_ Kili ?

_ Je veux dire… reprit Kili, tout en s'éloignant de la main de son frère prêt à s'abattre sur lui, autant que les remontrances qu'il était prêt à lui faire en cet instant précis. Que ces cauchemars semblent te peser vraiment sur le cœur alors… Si tu veux en parler, moi et mon frère pouvons être des oreilles très attentifs et cela restera entre nous fit-il savoir sur la question.

_ Je ne suis pas très sûr que tu connaisses le terme secret Kili, sans vouloir te vexer fit remarquer Peter quelque peu amusé alors que le jeune nain ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne, tandis qu'il fusilla Fili quand celui se moqua de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je peux être… Cesses donc de te foutre de moi Fili !

_ Désoler frangin s'excusa Fili pour ne pas vexer d'avantage son petit frère, qui se mit à le bouder, faisant sourire Peter en les regardant interagir tous les deux.

_ Excuses-moi Kili, je me moquais juste de toi, c'est tout vint à le rassurer Peter sur la question, avant de redevenir sérieux quand il baissa son regard vers les flammes, repensant à cet étrange cauchemard qui l'avait pris après celui concernant la mort de son meilleur ami.

Est-ce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemard mais d'une possibilité ? D'une scène du futur ? Une vision de ce qui risque d'arriver au Durin et qui pouvait expliquer la raison pour laquelle Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, un malaise le prenant aux tripes, quand il se portait sur les trois nains. Parce qu'ils risquaient tous les trois de mourir dans cette quête, était-ce pour cela qu'Aslan les avait envoyé ici ? Pour empêcher leur mort ?

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, il avait bel et bien entendus le rugissement d'Aslan dans son esprit, il ne l'avait pas rêvé ? Il l'avait bien entendu. Autant qu'un autre cri qui avait vibré en résonnance avec celui du Grand Lion, mais il ne parvenait pas à identifier l'animal qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce cri qui lui paraissait étrangement familier. Ou l'avait-il donc entendu précisément ?

Comme d'ailleurs, qui pouvait être cette personne, cette créature qui, à travers le brouillard, s'était vanté de la mort des Durin ? Surtout qu'il avait avec lui un acolyte, celui qui l'avait surpris par derrière avant de le frapper. Qui pouvait bien être ces sales types ?

_ Tu nous écoutes Peter ? Peter ?

_ Hein quoi ? Désoler les gars, mais faire ces cauchemars à répétition est vraiment fatiguant vint à s'excuser Peter à l'encontre de Fili, autant que de Kili, qui l'observaient tous les deux avec inquiétude, sachant pertinemment que ces derniers avaient raison.

Il devait parler.

Seulement voilà, il se voyait toujours mal de parler de Timée aux nains et ces cadets avaient donnés l'excuse qu'il ne cessait de se revoir tomber face au dragon qui le faisait autant cauchemarder, bien que cela avait été le cas après la chute du dragon d'ailleurs. La semaine suivante, il avait fallus quelqu'un demeure avec lui durant la nuit car il était pris de crise de convulsion causer par les cauchemard lier à ce qui était arrivé qui avait été d'une grande violence, effrayant sa famille et ces proches qu'il puisse se faire mal ou se blesser durant ces moments.

Cela avait été aussi le cas, la semaine après le décès de la mort de Timée, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été aussi violente que celle liée au dragon, puisque personnes n'avaient pu entendre ces cris durant ces nuits, elle avait été plus douloureuse psychologiquement que physiquement. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de parler à qui que ce soit, surtout quand sa mère avait voulus le faire voir un psychologue, il s'était violemment énerver contre elle et avait catégoriquement refusé de lui parler toute la semaine, même quand son père avait voulus lui parler, Peter n'avait fait que lui fermer la porte au nez, lui montrant ainsi son refus d'en parler.

Mais cela s'est passé l'an dernier, enfin, cela était très loin s'il devait aussi compter sur leur période à Narnia et… Oui, parler de ces ressentis, même s'il ne pouvait que se contenter de parler de tout ce qu'il avait ressentis de son expérience avec le dragon, n'ayant parlé de ces ressentiments qu'avec Aslan quand ce dernier était venus le voir la semaine après l'attaque du dragon sur Cair Paravel, et avait été une oreille attentive à son encontre, écoutant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur alors qu'il n'avait pas voulus en parler avec les autres. Ces derniers l'ayant déjà vu si faible et qu'il ne voulait pas que ces proches le voient d'avantage aussi faibles qu'il leur avait permis de voir jusqu'à présent.

_ C'est seulement que je n'aurais pas pensé que mes peurs et ma culpabilité d'autrefois reviendraient me hanter à ce point et que cela soit toujours autant présente en moi souffla un bon coup Peter, remerciant le fait que ces peurs-là n'aient pas encore réémerger, sinon il était bon pour pêter une bonne durite avant d'atteindre Erebor et le dragon. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé aux autres parce qu'ils avaient souffert ce jour-là, sans compter qu'ils ont passés la semaine d'après leurs nuits avec moi pour tenter de stopper mes nuits de cauchemars parce qu'elles étaient telles que j'en convulsais et que…

_ Tu avais des convulsions ? Demanda Kili ahuris d'apprendre cela alors qu'il fixait Peter éberluer. C'est possible cela ?

_ Je peux me taire et garder mes ressentis pour moi si tu veux Kili fit savoir Peter bien que sa demande sonnait plus comme une affirmation en réalité, se contentant de fusiller les flammes alors qu'il avait replié son genou gauche contre sa poitrine, entourant ces bras autour avant d'y déposer sa tête dessus.

_ Oh non, excuses-moi Peter, c'est seulement que je n'ai jamais vus…

_ Tais-toi Kili, tu t'enfonces là répliqua Fili en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son cadet pour le faire taire et lui éviter de s'attirer d'avantage les foudres de Peter, même si celui-ci concentrait son regard noir sur les flammes plutôt que de fusiller Kili du regard. Excuses-le Peter, mon frère peut être assez enfantin par moment…

_ T'inquiète pas pour cela Fili, même moi au début je ne l'aurais jamais sus ou même imaginez que cela était possible si mes proches ne m'avaient pas avertir de ce qui m'arrivait durant mes cauchemars alors qu'ils tentaient de me réveiller admit Peter à ce propos, en soufflant un bon coup pour éloigner son énervement et reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs. Mais tout mon corps me faisait un mal de chien, comme si tout mon corps avait subis plusieurs crampes m'ayant bloqué, s'était vraiment désagréable rapporta-t'il sur la question, grimaçant à se souvenir des matins quand il terminait par se lever, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était, son corps douloureux demeurant la seule trace qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit quand la douleur causer par les blessures du dragon remonta à la surface. Mais pas plus désagréable que ces fichus lacérations que le dragon m'avait causé dans le dos et…

_ Tu as des cicatrices de ta rencontre avec lui ? Demanda Kili fort intéresser alors qu'il repoussa Fili pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Peter, qui arqua un sourcil étonné face à la demande du nain. On peut les voir ?

_ Par Mahal, Kili, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui demandes de faire ?

_ Je suis curieux de les voir Fili et tu l'es sans nulle doute toi aussi ?

_ Il sera obligé de se déshabiller pour te les montrer crétin !

_ Et alors… ? Demanda Kili curieux quand il finit par comprendre le sous-entendu qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre Fili qui se frappa le front de la main devant les paroles de son frère, alors que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux tandis qu'il finissait par comprendre enfin, se mettant à rougir de gêne. Je suis désolé, je…

_ Ça va aller Kili vint à le rassurer Peter sur la question avant de leur dire la vérité sur ces cicatrices. Seulement, tu ne risques pas vraiment de les voir puisque, grâce à l'élixir de ma benjamine, mes blessures ont été guérites en un rien de temps, ne me laissant que de fine cicatrices qui ont finis par disparaitre avec le temps, je garde que de fine trace dans le dos qui est difficiles à remarquer…

_ Nous les nains avons de très bons yeux Maitre Pevensie, nous pourrons facilement les trouver et ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour la pudeur, nous ne le sommes guère nous les nains annonça Thorin déterminer alors qu'il avait rivé son regard vers Peter ou ce dernier comprit facilement que le nain le mettait au défi de contredire le sous-entendus qu'il était en train de lui faire.

En clair, qu'il ne croyait en rien à ces paroles et qu'il la remettait en cause, et ce soir, Peter n'était guère d'humeur à parlementer et à faire entendre raison à ce nain entêtant alors qu'il se rappelait de ce que lui disait souvent Timée autrefois chez lui. Que la meilleure façon de prouver ces paroles, s'était de prouver qu'elles étaient bien fondées et de montrer les preuves qui ne pourraient être réfuté par personne, et ainsi obliger les autres à admettre qu'ils avaient torts et reconnaitre qu'ils n'avaient dit que la vérité.

 _« S'ils veulent nous traiter de menteur qu'il en soit ainsi mais tant que je pourrais leur prouver que j'ai raison, alors je sais que j'aurais toujours le vainqueur et que je leur ferais dire qu'ils avaient tort et admettre que j'avais raison. Avec des excuses en prime. »_

Qu'est-ce que Timée pouvait lui manquer ? Mais cela était vrai et Peter pouvait donner son énergie ailleurs, là où on aurait beaucoup plus besoin de lui. Soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage à ce qu'il allait faire, Peter desserra sa prise autour de sa jambe gauche avant de tourner de position, de telle sorte qu'il tournait le dos à Thorin autant qu'à ces neveux, qui se trouvaient à présent derrière lui. Et avant même qu'ils ne comprennent tous les trois ce qui se passait, Peter se mit à défaire son ceinturon qui détenait l'attaque du fourreau de son épée qu'il avait retiré pour la nuit et poser à côté de sa couchette, à porter de main juste au cas où.

Avant de poursuivre sa manouvre en détachant les attaches de sa tunique en cuire sans manche qu'il déposa sur ces jambes avant de s'attaquer à ces protèges avant-bras qu'il avait gardé durant son sommeil, tandis que les trois nains finirent par comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête, pendant que Gandalf les observait tranquillement de sa position, assis sous un arbre non loin du campement, en train de fumer sa pipe.

_ Attendez Peter, vous n'êtes pas obliger de…

_ Il semblerait bien que si Fili, j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on sous-entend que je sois un gamin qui ne connait rien de la vie et ment sur des choses sérieuses pour se donner de l'importance, mais cela n'est pas le cas annonça doucement Peter, quasiment dans un murmure. Moi et ma famille avons vécus tout cela, avons ris et souffert ensemble toutes ces aventures mais vous ne nous croyez pas et vous nous prenez à la légère, alors que nous sommes des personnes qui ne doit nullement être pris à la légère. Je vais vous montrez mon dos pour vous prouver de la véracité de mes mots, après cela sera à vous de nous croire ou non mais cela vous regarde, nous, nous saurons que nous aurons été sincères dans nos paroles leur déclara-t'il avec solennité et véracité, tout en continuant de se déshabiller sans aucune hésitation dans ces gestes.

Défaisant sa veste marron à col montant en cuire léger, Peter entreprit ensuite de retirer la chemise qu'il portait dessus avant de soulever le juste-corps pour ainsi se retrouver le haut complètement à découvert et ainsi dévoiler à la vue des trois nains derrière lui. Ainsi que de Gandalf, de Balin qui avait semblé revenir d'une ronde et demeurant à l'écart pour ne pas se mêler de la conversation, et de Bilbon qui, n'en pouvant plus des ronflements incessant de Bombur qui était en train d'avaler et de repousser les moucherons volant au-dessus de lui, avait finis par se relever en silence. Et alors qu'il était allé à la rencontre de son poneys pour la caresser, avait été témoins de la conversation et était demeuré auprès de sa monture pour ne pas les gêner et nullement s'en mêler, se doutant que sa présence pourrait déplaire à une certaine personne.

Mais avant même que le Pevensie ne retire son juste-corps, ces derniers avaient tous pus, déjà remarqué que, grâce à la clarté de la lune et des lumières créer par les flammes, la peau de porcelaine de Peter se colorait de rouge et d'argent, comme si son corps bronzait et faisait ressortir la pâleur des vieilles cicatrices qui était facilement perceptible sur ces bras. Des petites entailles le recouvrant par endroit, ces dernières un peu plus nombreuses entre la partie entre les épaules et les coudes, même que les neveux de Thorin se mirent à les compter, celle qu'ils pouvaient discerner, en constatant qu'il y en avait plus sur son bras droit.

Son bras ou la main tenait son épée alors que l'autre portait le bouclier, mais bien que ces cicatrices n'excèdent pas la dizaine, elles étaient au moins bien réelles et identifiable, comme des petits cercles par endroit qui étaient reconnaissables pour être des traces d'impacts de flèches. Mais encore une fois, les nains et les autres témoins constatèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, pas plus de cinq, ces dernières plus concentré vers ces épaules, sans nul doute des attaques ratées ayant essayé de viser son cœur.

A combien de guerre et de bataille, le gamin avait-il vécus, pour avoir déjà, à son âge, une panoplie de cicatrice sur ces bras ? Qu'est-ce que cela devait être sur le reste de son corps alors ? Même quel âge véritable avait-il d'ailleurs ?

Sauf que le regard des trois nains finirent par se vriller totalement sur le sujet principale qui avait causé le dévoilement du haut du corps du Pevensie, pour se reconcentrer totalement leur attention sur les cicatrices recouvrant son dos, trouvant quelques entailles ainsi que quelques impacts de flèches mais ils finirent par trouver facilement ce qu'ils cherchaient et ce que Peter leur avait certifié. Les lacérations laisser par le dragon était facilement visible sous la clarté lunaire et sous les reflets causer par les flammes de leur feu de camp, ces dernières aux nombres de trois partaient du haut du dos du garçon. Juste sous la nuque et aux niveaux des épaules pour descendre jusqu'au bassin du Pevensie, les nains se demandant si ces dernières continuaient encore plus bas, masquer par la ceinture de son pantalon, Peter vint à éclaire leur lanterne sur la question.

_ Quand je me suis couché pour éviter la collision avec lui après l'avoir piéger de telle sorte qu'il soit accrocher à un poids qui l'entrainerait à chuter dans le ravin, il a tenté de s'arrêter mais il était déjà lancer dans sa charge qu'il n'a eu que la bonne idée d'essayer de m'attraper et de m'entrainer avec lui dans sa chute ; vint à leur rapporter Peter à ce propos, tout en rattrapant son juste-corps qu'il renfila, leur montrant aux témoins que la séance de déshabillage était finis. Sa patte avant droite s'est tendus vers moi et avant que je ne parvienne à le stopper avec mon épée, ces griffes s'étaient planter dans mon dos et il m'a lacérer avant qu'il ne les retire pour les planter dans mes jambes, les emprisonnant dans sa poigne et m'entrainant avec lui. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait pour le faire lâcher prise et pour m'accrocher à la paroi de la falaise en plantant mon épée dans la roche. Mais j'ai finis suspendus dans le vide, accrocher à mon épée à plus d'une centaine de mètres des rochers sur lesquels s'étaient écrasé le dragon alors que les vagues s'échouaient dessus et à une dizaine de mètres des autres qui ont fais leur possible pour tenter de m'atteindre le plus rapidement possible… J'ignore encore comment j'ai pu faire pour m'en réchapper mais… je doute que notre dragon ait été plus petit que Smaug mais je sais qu'elle souffrance et quelle danger ils représentent, surtout ceux assoiffer d'or et de sang rapporta le Pevensie, ayant finis de se rhabiller alors qu'il avait rivé son regard déterminer vers les trois Durin. Mais je vous promets de vous aider et faire de mon possible pour vous permettre de rentrer chez vous sains et saufs leur promit-il solennellement, en leur souriant sincèrement alors que Fili et Kili le remercièrent chaleureusement de son soutien tandis que Thorin vint à se détourner d'eux trois.

Mais Peter avait pu apercevoir un instant dans le regard de Thorin que ce dernier était toucher par ces mots, même s'il faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas atteint. Alors qu'il ne répliqua rien à ces paroles, le Pevensie comprenant qu'il avait gagné du terrain sur la possible confiance ou encore amitié qu'il pourrait développer avec l'Héritier de Durin.

Sauf que le Pevensie ne put en dire d'avantage, pour remercier les neveux du futur Roi Sous la Montagne pour lui accorder leur confiance, quand ils vinrent tous à entendre un son dans le vent. Un son qui ressemblait étrangement au cri d'un animal. Pas comme le hurlement des loups mais quelque chose de plus aigus et curieux. Un bruit que Peter ne reconnaissait pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Finit par demander Bilbon, posant la question que l'ainé des Pevensie allait poser, en pointant du doigt la direction d'où émergeait le son.

_ Des orques termina par déclarer Kili avec sérieux alors que Fili riva son regard vers lui.

_ Des orques ? Redemanda le hobbit quelque peu inquiet alors qu'il quitta les côtés de son poney pour se rapprocher du feu ou ce se trouvait les deux frères et le Pevensie, qui s'était redresser de sa place autant que Thorin sur son rocher.

_ Des égorgeurs confirma Fili sur l'origine de ces sons qu'ils pouvaient entendre plus bas dans la vallée. Il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infester vint-il à préciser sur les dangers d'un tel lieu.

_ Ils attaquent au petit jour quand tout le monde est endormi, vite sans un bruit, sans un cri. Des mares de sang rapporta Kili sur ce qui arrivait aux victimes de ces créatures qui ne prenaient pas garde durant leur voyage.

Alors que Bilbon était encore plus inquiet à présent, son regard river vers l'horizon, tout comme Peter qui avait finis par s'agenouiller, tout en se mettant à voir des plans possibles défensifs autant qu'offensive de leur campement pour une éventuelle attaque quand il finit par remarquer un détail. Les deux frères avaient perdus leur sérieux et à présent se mettaient à ricaner en reprenant leur petit activité qui se trouvait à fumer leur pipes, énervant quelque peu Peter de s'être fait autant berner par ces derniers et il leur fit bien comprendre en leur écrasant son poing gauche sur l'arrière de leur crâne, attirant leur grognement et leur complainte douloureuse. Mais ils ne vinrent jamais à répliquer face au geste du Pevensie que quelqu'un d'autre vint à intervenir dans la conversation.

_ Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Leur demanda Thorin d'une voix dure, alors que Bilbon s'était retourné vers lui autant que vers Peter, terminant par comprendre que les deux frères nains s'étaient moquer de lui. Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orque est une plaisanterie ?

_ On ne pensait pas à mal vint à s'excuser Kili, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'écarter de quelques centimètres de sa place vers la gauche, pour s'éloigner de la porter de la main de Peter qui avait finis par se rasseoir à sa place, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignoriez tout du monde ! Répliqua Thorin cassant, en s'éloignant du feu de camp et en allant devant l'un des rochers se trouvant juste à l'endroit où avait été attacher les poneys, pour pouvoir penser à autre chose et ainsi laisser ces neveux mariner avec ces paroles, tout en s'évitant lui-même de leur faire la morale.

_ Ne t'en fais pas mon gars, Thorin a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les orques vint à les rassurer Balin en venant à la rencontre des deux neveux du futur Roi, alors que Kili baissa la tête, un peu affliger d'avoir eu une remontrance, tandis que Fili porta son regard vers son oncle pendant que Bilbon était venus s'installer en face de Balin, de l'autre côté du feu de camp, son regard river sur lui autant que le Pevensie. Après que le dragon eut pris la Montagne Solitaire, le Roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains, la Moria, mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place vint-il à leur raconter sur ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela plusieurs décennies.

« La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orques, conduites par le plus ignobles de toutes leurs races, Azog le Profanateur. Le grand orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la Lignée de Durin. »

A ces paroles, Peter ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête alors que la vision qu'il avait eu dans son cauchemard, celle avec les corps sans vie des trois Durin, les paroles résonnant à travers le brouillard, prononcer par cette créature se cachant à sa vue vibrait à travers tout son corps. _**« J'ai anéantis la lignée de Durin. J'ai commencé par le plus vieux des frères avant le cadet pour terminer par Ecu-de-chêne. J'ai détruit son horrible sang et plus aucun héritier de Durin ne montera sur le trône d'Erebor. La Montagne sera à nous et l'Est tombera. »**_ Cela pouvait-il être une coïncidence ou un simple hasard ?

_ Il commença par… Décapiter leur Roi continua de raconter Balin alors que le chagrin l'étreignait, se rappelant sans peine de cette horrible bataille autant que cette scène ou l'orque vint à montrer à tous la tête de leur souverain, aussi bien que Thorin qui s'en rappelait tout autant. Thrain, le Père de Thorin devint fou de chagrin qu'il disparut. Etait-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincu et la mort nous guettait. Et c'est là, que je l'ai vu vint à sourire le vieux nain, tout en rivant son regard vers le dos de Thorin. Un jeune Prince nain affrontait l'orque pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans arme et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog, le Profanateur comprit ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la Lignée de Durin vint à leur rassura Balin sur la question, leur contant la façon dont leur leader était parvenu à blesser gravement l'orque pâle. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les orques. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu. Mais il n'y eut ni festin, ni chant cette nuit-là. Nous étions accabler de chagrin par la mort de tant des nôtres, nous étions peu à avoir survécu. Et je me suis dit alors, il y en a un que je pourrais suivre. Il y en a un que je pourrais appeler Roi finit par admettre Balin avec respect, son regard vrillé vers Thorin.

Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par retourner toute son attention vers son vieux camarade, pour constater que, aux files du récit de Balin, les autres nains avaient, les uns après les autres, quitter l'abri de leur couchette et s'était tous relever pour faire face à leur futur souverain. Tandis que les trois plus jeunes Pevensie avaient finis, eux aussi par se réveiller à la voix du conteur qu'était Balin, écoutant à leur tour cette histoire et toute leur attention river vers le nain en question qui avait affronter l'orque pâle et parvenu à redonner du courage à son peuple, malgré les nombreuses pertes qu'ils avaient subis durant cette terrible bataille.

Terminant par hoche de la tête à leur encontre, Thorin finit par regagner la place ou il était assis la plus grande partie de la soirée, passant entre ces camarades nains alors que Bilbon vint à poser la question que les Pevensie étaient en cet instant précis en train de se poser.

_ L'orque pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

_ Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sortis rapporta Thorin durement. Cet être infâme est mort de ces blessures depuis longtemps.

Mais à ces paroles, Peter ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards que s'étaient échanger Balin et Gandalf, ne pouvant s'empêcher de blêmir un bref instant quand un affreux doute le tirailla. Et si cette créature était toujours en vie ? Après tout, il l'avait dit lui-même plusieurs jours plus tôt qu'on pouvait survivre à une telle blessure que Thorin avait donnée à Azog si celle-ci était soignée à temps, il aurait pu survivre. Et donc, il se pouvait que… Redressant la tête quand son regard s'était mis à observer les environs durant sa longue réflexion se mit à accrocher quelque chose qu'il semblait avoir aperçus de l'autre côté du ravin, vers la partie boiser de la forêt.

Quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à des paires d'yeux luisant dans le noir.

Se relevant de sa place et se dirigeant vers la position ou avait été rassemblé les poneys, pour tenter de voir d'avantage ce qu'il avait discerné dans la nuit, ou son manège attira les regards des autres sur sa personne.

_ Peter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais Peter ne put répondre à la question d'Edmund, bien trop concentrer sur ce qu'il avait aperçus pour avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et ne faisant pas attention aux autres derrière lui qui étaient en train de s'interroger sur ce qui lui arrivait. Se plaçant juste devant le ravin inquiétant ces cadets qui s'étaient relever de leur place et avaient peur qu'il ne tombe plus bas s'il avançait d'avantage, Peter observa la forêt boiser de l'autre côté, cherchant à travers celle-ci la paire d'yeux qu'il avait aperçus plus tôt. Ayant cette impression fugace qu'il n'avait pas imaginer ces dernières comme le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas appartenir à l'un des animaux vivant dans ces bois, ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait de son imagination qui avait crus y discerner de la cruauté à l'intérieur.

_ Peter ?

_ J'avais un instant crus voir… sans doute un animal vivant dans ces bois vint à rassurer Peter à l'encontre de l'inquiétude qui avait percé dans la voix de Lucy en l'appelant, avant de revenir vers le campement. Tout va bien, ne t'en fais donc pas, tu peux te rendormir toi et les autres l'encouragea-t'il, elle et ces deux autres cadets à retourner dormir et prendre leurs dernières heures de sommeil avant l'aube.

Alors que ces trois derniers finirent par accepter cela, tandis que Peter alla s'installer au côté du Magicien pour le reste de la nuit, pendant que Bilbon avait lui aussi finis par regagner sa couchette, comme le reste des nains, laissant ainsi Thorin et ces neveux debout pour les dernières heures de nuit qu'ils avaient avant le lever du soleil. Sauf que Gandalf n'avait pas été aussi crédule que les autres et son regard s'était vriller sur Peter qui avait sentis son attention sur sa personne mais pourtant, le Pevensie ne fit rien, seulement s'appuyer sur le tronc de l'arbre à ces côtés, redressant la tête vers les étoiles avant de fermer les yeux et de tenter de prendre un peu plus de repos ces dernières heures avant l'aube.

Mais ce que Peter ignora en cet instant précis, comme tous les autres membres de la Compagnie, c'est que ce qu'il avait aperçus dans le bois à leur opposé, les yeux luisant qu'il avait discerné n'appartenait pas à l'un des créatures de la forêt, mais à un wargs. Un wargs monté par un orque qui avait fait reculer sa monture, comme les autres orques montant avec lui leurs propres wargs, pour les masquer d'avantage dans l'ombre des arbres, les masquant ainsi d'avantage à la clarté de la lune, quand ils avaient tous remarquer que l'un des humains chevauchant avec les nains les avait, semble-t'il, repérer. L'orque n'avait pas voulus tenter l'expérience et avait ordonné à ces sbires de reculer dans la forêt, remarquant que l'humain, un garçon s'était avancer vers le ravin, le regard river droit vers eux et la forêt les englobant pour demeurer masquer à sa vue.

Quand il fut sûr que ce dernier ne donnerait pas l'alerte et qu'il alla s'asseoir à côté du Magicien, l'orque vint à donner ces ordres au reste de sa meute autour de lui.

 __ Avertissez le Maitre qu'on a retrouvé ces sales nains_.

* * *

 **V'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous pensez de cette suite?**

 **comme je travaille samedi, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir poursuivre mes écris et vous poster la suite dimanche mais je vais tenter de faire mon possible ;)**

 **bonne nuit à tous (ou bonne journée cela dépendra quand vous lirez ceci ;)**

 **à bientôt**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	9. Chapitre 08 Les premiers dangers arriven

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de la longue attente mais v'là enfin la suite que vous attendiez tous ;)**

 **merci à Angel et à Sally pour vos com =D et hâte de découvrir vos avis pour cette suite XD**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 : Les premiers dangers arrivent**

Les jours qui suivirent le récit de Balin sur l'épisode de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar, qui avait vus la mort du Roi Thror tuer par Azog le Profanateur, de la disparition de Thrain, le Père de Thorin alors que ce dernier avait vaincu le tueur de son grand-père en lui tranchant le bras, ayant repris depuis la direction du peuple des nains d'Erebor qui avait recréer leur demeure dans les Ered Luins, les Pevensie n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'être admiratifs devant ce dernier et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son peuple. Tandis que la Compagnie avait continué de poursuivre leur chemin sur la route de l'Est, ayant dépassé Bree ou Peter avait confié faire un tour dans celle-ci pour aller y acheter une arme de combat pour Bilbon, chez le même marchand ou ils avaient achetés des armes pour la benjamine de la fratrie. Celle avec sa courte épée et le bouclier autant que l'arc et son carquois, tout comme l'épée et le petit bouclier qui ornait le dos de Susan par-dessus son propre carquois, juste au cas où aux vus des descriptions que leur avait donné le Magicien concernant la dangerosité des créatures malveillantes foulant ces terres.

Alors que la présence de l'arc dans les affaires de la benjamine de la fratrie avait permis à Kili de parler avec cette dernière tandis qu'il voulut connaitre son agilité sur la question, ce qui avait été entrainer un petit duel entre les deux que Lucy avait emporté haut la main, à la plus grande fierté de ces ainés et au plus grand étonnement des nains. Surtout quand Lucy avoua qu'elle avait tout appris de sa sœur, qui elle, était beaucoup plus meilleure qu'elle, étant une redoutable archère avant que Susan ne vienne à leur faire voire ces capacités. Obligeant Kili à leur demander des conseils sous le regard amuser de Fili et un peu ennuyer de Thorin, qui n'aimait pas voir son neveu demander autant d'apprentissage des sœurs Pevensie.

Bien évidemment, fort gêné de l'achat qu'allait effectuer Peter pour lui, Bilbon s'empressa de remettre des pièces à ce dernier, affirmant qu'il ignorait combien cela allait lui couter alors que le Pevensie vint à le rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne prendrait que le strict minimum pour lui. Soufflant de lassitude devant cet état de fait, Thorin allait ordonner à sa Compagnie de s'arrêter le temps que le Pevensie aille à Bree pour y faire ces emplettes quand ce dernier affirma qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'arrêter pour lui, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, il pouvait pleinement continuer la route, Peter les rattraperait très vite dès ces achats finis.

_ Et comment comptez-vous nous rattraper si vous ne connaissez pas notre itinéraire gamin ? Lui demanda Dwalin, ayant toujours une dent contre lui pour parvenir à lui tenir tête dans leur combat, sans compter qu'il finissait toujours par le battre.

Alors l'appelez « gamin » était pour Dwalin une petite revanche personnelle qui faisait un peu sourire les autres et lever les yeux au ciel de Balin, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaitre que sur ce coup, c'était son frère qui était un gamin.

_ Je n'en aurais pas besoin, je vous retrouverais sans trop de problème ; admit Peter énigmatiquement en levant un instant un regard vers Thorin avant de se vriller sur Gandalf.

Celui-ci comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il sous entendait, surtout en se rappelant avec quelle facilité le Pevensie avait retrouvé Thorin dans Bree alors qu'il ignorait totalement ou aller mais qu'il avait sentis ou se tenait la personne pour laquelle « Aslan » les avait envoyé ici. Si Gandalf parvenait à emmener les nains ou il voulait en premier lieu, il comptait prendre le peu de temps qu'ils auraient là-bas pour faire une recherche plus approfondis sur le nom de ce lion qui lui paraissait étrangement familier, bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ou il l'avait entendus.

Gandalf avait terminé par approuver les paroles du Pevensie, tout en demandant à ce dernier, à l'écart des autres d'ailleurs, de voir ce qu'il pourrait entendre dans la ville des hommes et s'il y avait toujours des personnes courant après Thorin ? Promettant qu'il garderait un œil ouvert et une oreille attentive, Peter finit par les laisser poursuivre la route alors qu'il prit la direction de Bree pour aller chercher ce dont Bilbon aurait besoin pour la suite de leur voyage vers la Montagne Solitaire.

Bien évidemment les trois plus jeunes Pevensie avaient compris de ce que leur frère allait faire à Bree, se rappelant sans conteste des deux mercenaires qui en avaient après Thorin à cause de cette missive envoyer par quelqu'un voulant la tête du nain et qui était prêt à payer cher pour sa mort. Comme de la manière dont les deux mercenaires avaient finis, leurs corps se trouvant au fond d'une crevasse et Peter ayant récolté des bleus aux cottes et une blessure à la cuisse.

Susan lui avait d'abord passer un savon bien sentis avant de laisser Lucy lui donner un peu d'élixir de la Fleur de Feu quand sa grimace se révéla être une grimace de douleur et non une grimace causer par ces remontrances. L'un des gars l'avait ceinturé fortement ce qui avait causé ces douleurs aux cottes, s'était tout ce dont Peter leur avait dit et taisant le reste du combat, ces trois cadets n'avaient pas essayé de chercher plus loin, connaissant pertinemment le sentiment de dégout que leur frère avait en tuant des personnes. Même si ces dernières étaient mauvaises ou ne connaissaient que cette vie, leur ôter la vie était toujours quelque chose que Peter détestait faire comme Susan, Edmund et Lucy d'ailleurs.

Chacun voulait qu'il existe une manière plus pacifique de régler les conflits mais ils savaient tous qu'ici, que la tactique pacifique ne marchait nullement face aux créatures comme Smaug et tous les autres. Dans ce monde, ils allaient tous les quatre se salir les mains.

Leurs pensées étaient aussi moroses que le temps sembla s'accorder à leur état quand la pluie se mit à tomber, et que celle-ci fut un véritable déluge, fatiguant et épuisant les nains de la Compagnie.

_ Dîtes Monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? Vint à demander Dori à l'attention du Magicien chevauchant en tête du groupe.

_ Il plait Maitre Dori. Et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse ; lui répliqua Gandalf face à la demande quelque peu exagérer du nain, surtout que les Pevensie ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à la requête de ce dernier, tout en étant bien protéger sous leur propre cape. Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien ; l'informa-t'il sur les souhaits du nain sur la question.

_ Il y en a d'autres ? Demanda avec curiosité Bilbon protéger de la pluie sous l'une des autres capes de rechange d'Edmund quand celui-ci avait constaté, comme ces sœurs que le hobbit n'en avait pas pris une lors de son départ précipité de Cul-de-sac pour les rattraper.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Gandalf ne comprenant pas la question du hobbit à son encontre.

_ Des Magiciens ?

_ Nous sommes Cinq. Le plus grand de notre Ordre est Saroumane le Blanc ; répondit Gandalf devant la curiosité du hobbit, tandis que les nains écoutaient aussi ces paroles. Ensuite, il y a les deux Mages Bleu… Je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent ?

_ Il ne s'en est toujours pas rappeler depuis qu'on lui a demandé.

_ Edmund ?

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Susan, tu sais que j'ai raison !

_ Et le cinquième ? Demanda Bilbon, éloignant ainsi l'attention de Gandalf des Pevensie, pourtant bien amuser par leur chamaillerie enfantine.

_ Ah le cinquième s'est Radagast le Brun.

_ C'est un grand magicien ou est-il… Plutôt comme vous ? Lui demanda Bilbon alors que Gandalf fut quelque peu vexer par ces paroles, surtout quand Edmund se mit à ricaner, se faisant très vite incendier par Susan alors que Lucy essaya de temporiser entre eux d'eux.

_ Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien à sa manière ; finit par admettre Gandalf sur la personnalité de son collègue. C'est un être doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autre. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendus de forêt très loin à l'Est, ce qui est une excellente chose car le Mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde.

_ Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela lui prendra ?

_ Qui donc Thorin ? Vint à demander Gandalf devant la question posée par le Seigneur nain. A Radagast pour repousser le mal si ces derniers pénétraient ces terres ? Et bien mon collègue est un grand magicien mais il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps une position qu'il…

_ Je ne parlais pas de votre collègue Gandalf, je vous parlais du gamin ! Cela déjà plusieurs jours que nous nous sommes éloignées de Bree et il ne nous a toujours pas rattrapé ; lui répliqua Thorin sur le fait que cela faisait bien plus de cinq jours qu'ils étaient sous la pluie et cinq jours qu'ils avaient quittés les limites de Bree par la même occasion.

_ Etes-vous inquiet pour lui Thorin ?

_ Inquiet pour ce gamin ? Répéta le nain comme si cela était une insulte, face à la demande poser par le Magicien. Nullement ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir bientôt à faire aux demandes inquiètes de ces cadets de repartir en arrière pour…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Thorin, nous demanderons jamais à votre Compagnie de rebrousser chemin ; vint à répliquer Edmund face au parole du Durin, que celui-ci autant que ces sœurs avaient facilement perçus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à son attitude à leurs égards. Notre frère saura facilement nous retrouver comme de nous rattraper, nous n'avons aucunement besoin de nous inquiéter pour lui ; finit-il par lancer avant de se tourner vers ces deux sœurs qui purent facilement voir la même lueur qui se trouvait aussi sans nul doute dans leurs yeux.

De l'inquiétude.

Ou était donc passé Peter exactement ?

_ Vous voyez Thorin, vous n'avez nullement besoin de vous en faire pour cela ; vint à rassurer Gandalf sur la question. Peter finira bientôt de nous rattraper mais avec cette pluie diluvienne, il lui est sans doute tout aussi difficile pour lui que pour nous d'avancer. Le jeune homme sera bientôt avec nous ; rajouta le magicien rassurant alors que lui aussi avait vus cette lueur dans les regards des Trois Pevensie autant que Bilbon et Thorin d'ailleurs.

Ils espéraient sincèrement tous les trois, surtout l'un d'eux qui essayait de s'en convaincre de ne pas y penser qu'il n'était rien arrivé de mal au Pevensie et qu'il les rattraperait bientôt.

.xXx.

Dès qu'il avait trouvé une bonne épée à la taille de Bilbon, autant qu'un petit bouclier rond assez dure et maniable pour le hobbit, Peter était parti à la pêche aux informations dans Bree. Pour savoir si d'autres mercenaires ou créatures malveillantes s'étaient lancer sur les traces de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

Allant d'abord se renseigner auprès des commerçants et des habitants de la petite ville des hommes, ceux-ci vinrent à tous lui rapporter que des orques avaient été repérer plus au Nord de la ville. Ces derniers ne cessant de faire des ronds semblent-ils et leurs nombres ne cessant d'augmenter de plus en plus, les ayant inquiétés avant qu'ils demandent de l'aide aux rôdeurs pour s'en débarrasser.

Peter était ensuite allé voir certains des rôdeurs qu'on lui avait indiqué qui avaient participé au combat et qui étaient demeurés dans la ville juste au cas où. Et tous lui avaient dit la même chose, ayant abattus certains orques et wargs de la meute, les autres n'avaient pas cherché l'affrontement et s'étaient repliés, comme s'ils suivaient des ordres. L'un des orques tuer d'ailleurs possédait un message que le rôdeur dévoila à Peter qui le reconnut sans peine, pour être une copie quasi identique à celle qu'il avait prélevé chez les deux mercenaires qu'il avait abattus plus d'un mois auparavant.

La mise à prix de la tête de Thorin.

Quand Peter avait demandé quand ce groupe d'orque avait été vu pour la dernière fois et quelle direction ils avaient emprunté ? Le Pevensie blémissa devant la réponse qu'il reçut. La meute avait été repérer plus aux Nord de Bree quelques heures à peine et se dirigeait tout droit vers la route de l'Est.

Droit sur les pas de la Compagnie de Thorin.

Droit sur sa famille.

Le Pevensie n'avait pas perdus un instant de temps, avait récupérer sa monture autant que ces affaires et était partis immédiatement sur la trace des siens, se fiant à ce pressentiment ou il savait où se tenait Thorin. Comme s'il détenait un radar intégrer dans sa tête et qu'il détenait la position d'Ecu-de-chêne, tandis que l'impression malsaine qu'il avait concernant les trois Durin se fit plus présentes en lui. Ces images de leurs corps étendus sur la glace, morts, lui sautaient aux yeux.

Quelque chose lui disait que cette bande d'orque était lié à ce qui allait leur arriver ? Peut-être même que les deux ombres qu'il avait vus à travers la brume en faisaient partie ? Faisait partie de la meute ou se trouvait être les commanditaires des missives répéter sur la mise à prix de la tête de Thorin ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Peter devait impérativement rattraper la Compagnie et les prévenir du danger qui se trouvait sur leurs traces.

.xXx.

La pluie avait finis par cesser de tomber, laissant le soleil finir de les sécher et ainsi éviter qu'ils ne finissent par tomber malade, tremper comme ils l'étaient tous. La Compagnie avait poursuivis leur chemin, continuant de prendre la route de l'Est, tout en jetant des regards derrière eux en espérant y voir apparaitre le dernier membre de leur groupe.

Mais aucune trace en vue de Peter qui demeurait toujours absent alors que l'inquiétude des trois autres Pevensie était de plus en plus perceptible aux yeux des autres membres de la Compagnie. Ou Bilbon et certains nains se mirent en devoir de détourner l'attention des trois Pevensie sur l'arrière et de les occuper sur autre chose, discutant de tout et de rien avec eux, surtout que Fili, Kili et Bofur s'étaient fait un devoir de les faire rire en leur racontant certaines anecdotes fort amusante. Très vite suivis par Bilbon qui leur raconta certains bons souvenirs de son enfance, tout comme Balin sur certains passages assez gênants de son enfance avec Dwalin.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'était fait un devoir de contredire toutes les paroles de son ainé sur certaines blagues qu'il avait soit disant fais alors qu'elle se trouvait avoir été causé par Thorin, faisant bien rire Fili et Kili quand leur oncle vint à fusiller son vieux camarade. Ne contredisant point ces paroles, pouvant bien qu'il avait été l'organisateur de toutes ces blagues avec son jeune frère Frérin, avant que Fili et Kili ne viennent à lui en demander d'avantage, curieux de savoir plus sur les blagues et les farces de la jeunesse de leur oncle.

Les rires avaient continué longtemps à résonner avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'éteindre quand ils vinrent à s'arrêter pour entreprendre de poser leur campement pour la nuit juste à côté des ruines d'une vieille bâtisse depuis longtemps envahit par la végétation. Thorin était déjà en train de répartir les tâches entre tous les membres pendant que Gandalf était allé voir de plus près ces ruines, le pas emboiter par Edmund.

_ Un fermier et sa famille vivait ici.

_ Cet endroit a été la prise des flammes ; rapporta le jeune Pevensie face au parole donnée par le Magicien.

Tout en ayant gratté de ces ongles l'une des pierres pour en retirer le résidus noire recouvrant celle-ci constituer de poussière autant que de la suie et du charbon de bois, sans doute des traces de la charpente tout en montrant la raison de ces paroles plus tôt au Mage Gros qui hocha de la tête face à ces mots.

_ Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont plus ici ; confirma Gandalf sur les anciens occupants qui avait vécu ici-même alors que le jeune Pevensie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes concernant la raison ayant obligé ces derniers ç quitter leur foyer et que celle-ci termine par bruler et tomber en ruine avec le temps.

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas le sous-entendu que vous êtes en train de sous-entendre Gandalf ; finit par admettre Edmund à son encontre, tout en portant son regard sur leur environnement, s'attendant de voir une menace émerger depuis les buissons de la lisière de la forêt se trouvant sur leur gauche.

_ Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de se remettre en route ; informa Gandalf. Nous pourrions allez jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée ?

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherais pas de cet endroit ; rappela gravement Thorin à son encontre, tout en ayant finis par le rejoindre lui et Edmund sous les ruines, après avoir répartis les dernières tâches parmis tous les membres.

_ Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient. Nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils…

_ Je n'ai que faire de leur conseil ! Grogna Thorin alors qu' Edmund ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant son entêtement à autant détester les elfes pour refuser d'avoir des conseils pour les aider sur cette quête.

_ Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire ; vint à lui rappeler Gandalf sur ce détail qu'ils avaient tous oubliés ces derniers temps sur cette « carte » qu'il avait remis à Thorin à Cul-de-sac plusieurs jours auparavant à Cul-de-sac. Le Seigneur Elrond peut nous aider…

_ Vraiment ? Lui demanda Thorin, ne semblant pas vouloir croire à ces paroles alors qu'il lui rappela plusieurs détails qui leur confortaient sur ces positions. Un dragon attaque Erebor, quel aide avons-nous reçus des elfes ? Des orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées. Les elfes regardent et ne font rien, et je devrais aller voir cela même qui ont trahis mon grand-père ? Qui ont trahis mon Père ?

_ Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé ?

_ J'ignorais qu'elles vous appartenaient !

Gandalf n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit mais Edmund savait pertinemment que l'entêtement du nain, avait eu raison de sa patience, terminant par finir par quitter l'abri sous les ruines tandis que le Pevensie se contenta de fixer Thorin pour lui faire comprendre facilement dans son regard qu'il agissait bel et bien comme un enfant qu'on était en train de fusiller du regard pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait merdé.

_ Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

_ Uniquement que vous n'êtes qu'un idiot finis Thorin, je crois que vous avez saisis que vous êtes aussi stupide qu'un enfant faisant un caprice mais à part ça, j'ai rien à dire.

_ Dans ce cas, allez donc rejoindre vos sœurs et…

_ A vos ordres, votre majesté ; lança Edmund ironiquement, s'empressant de rejoindre ces deux sœurs avant que le nain ne vienne à lui tomber dessus ou qu'il ne puisse finir la mise en garde qu'il essayait de lui donner.

_ Tout va bien… ? Gandalf ou allez-vous ? Vint à demander Bilbon quelque peu inquiet en voyant le Magicien lui passer devant sans pour autant vouloir s'arrêter une seule seconde.

_ Recherchez la compagnie de la seule personne ici qui est la tête sur les épaules !

_ Et qui est-ce ?

_ Moi Maitre Sacquet ; répliqua Gandalf un peu durement à son encontre. J'ai eu assez à faire aux nains pour aujourd'hui ; précisa-t'il sur ce qu'il pensait de certains membres de leur groupe qu'il aurait bien dis toute sa façon de penser, tandis qu'il allait en profiter pour s'occuper d'une autre question qui devait recevoir toute sa concentration.

Alors que Bilbon autant que les deux sœurs Pevensie rivèrent leur attention sur le plus jeune des garçons Pevensie s'étant écarté de Thorin et regagnant ainsi le côté de ces proches. Leur faisant signe de reprendre leur activité et de ne pas essayer de comprendre la situation, se doutant que Thorin et Gandalf avaient dus avoir une discussion assez houleuse aux vus de la mine dure tirant les traits d'Edmund. Celui-ci se contenta d'aller défaire les affaires qu'il avait à l'arrière de la selle sur le dos de sa monture, pour ainsi permettre à Fili et Kili qui étaient en charge des montures d'aller attacher ces dernières dans un coin plus calme, pendant que Thorin n'eut besoin que de redonner un ordre pour rappeler les autres à l'ordre.

_ Dépêches-toi Bombur, on a faim !

_ Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? Demanda Bilbon avec inquiétude à l'encontre de Balin, qui se tenait à ces côtés et concernant la question du retour du Magicien, qui était aussi les mêmes doutes qu'avaient le vieux nain sur ce qu'allait faire ou non Gandalf.

Allait-il revenir à eux oui ou non telle était la question qu'ils se posaient tous en cet instant ?

.xXx.

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas d'avoir aucune nouvelle.

_ De qui exactement Edmund ? De Peter ou de Gandalf ?

_ Des deux Susan, tout cela n'est pas normale ; répliqua Edmund inquiet, tout en vrillant son regard vers les environs plonger dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui était tombé sur leur campement, alors que tous les membres de la Compagnie était en train de prendre leur diner à l'abri dans les ruines de l'ancienne ferme. Peter aurait dus nous rattraper depuis longtemps et Gandalf… Ce magicien n'est pas de ceux qui sont du genre à abandonner aussi facilement et…

_ Nous sommes tous inquiet Edmund, il n'y a pas que toi…

_ Parles pour nous Lucy, hormis nous ou encore Bilbon, aucun des nains ne paraient être chambouler par tout cela ; fit remarquer Susan, tout en désignant de la tête, tous les nains en question qui discutaient calmement et s'amusant entre eux autour de leur repas alors que seul le hobbit paraissait être en alerte et sur le qui-vive.

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti.

_ Qui ? Lui demanda Bofur en tournant son attention vers Bilbon alors qu'il était en train de remplir deux gamelles du bouillon qui mijotait doucement au-dessus du feu de camp de la Compagnie.

_ Gandalf ? Répliqua le hobbit sur l'identité de celui qu'il mentionnait avait de se rappeler d'un autre membre de la Compagnie. Ainsi que Peter ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ?

_ C'est un magicien, il fait ce qu'il veut ; l'informa Bofur sur le caractère des Istari. Quant au gamin, il devrait plus tarder de nous rejoindre, il a dus lui aussi s'arrêter pour la nuit ; expliqua-t'il sur la possible absence du Pevensie. Tenez, soyez gentils, apportez ça aux gars ? Finit par lui demander Bofur en lui donnant les deux gamelles qu'il venait de servir au hobbit qui saisissa à qui il devait les donner.

Fili et Kili qui étaient en train de surveiller les poneys.

Alors que Bilbon accepta bien volontiers d'aller servir les deux jeunes nains, tout en laissant Bofur réprimander son frère Bombur, qui était en train de se resservir du bouillon une nouvelle fois avant de lui reprendre la louche et de servir la gamelle d'un autre nain faisant rire les autres sur l'estomac sur patte que pouvait être le plus gros d'entre eux, sous les regards fort amuser des trois Pevensie. Pendant que le hobbit s'éloigna du campement, entrant dans la lisière de la forêt ou ils avaient tous attacher leurs montures, ces derniers se trouvant sous la garde des deux neveux de Thorin, Bilbon finit par les rejoindre tous les deux, venant à se glisser entre eux pour ensuite leur tendre leur repas avant de se figer en observant leur visage.

Leur visages qui parurent bien trop concentrer et sérieuses qu'ils ne l'avaient été jusqu'à présent, le faisant comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et il n'allait sans nulle doute pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

_ Que se passe-t'il ?

_ Nous devons surveiller les poneys et les chevaux ; rapporta Kili avec le plus grand sérieux, tout en continuant de regarder ces derniers attacher devant eux.

_ Seulement, nous avons un… léger problème ; finit par admettre Fili à l'encontre de Bilbon.

_ Nous en avions 19… ; débuta Kili.

_ Et là, nous en avons 17 ; clôtura Fili avec le plus grand sérieux, faisant ainsi comprendre la situation à Bilbon qui comprit ou était le problème.

Ou était donc passer les deux manquants du groupe.

_ Daisy et Bungon ont disparus ; confia Kili quand ils eurent tous les trois fais le tour de leurs montures et trouver qui manquaient à l'appel.

_ Oui, c'est ennuyeux, c'est très… très ennuyeux ; affirma Bilbon constatant par lui-même qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Prévenons-nous Thorin ?

_ Euh non. Ça va l'inquiéter ; vint à le contredire Fili ne souhaitant nullement avertir son oncle de la disparition de deux de leurs montures, alors que lui et Kili vinrent à observer les lieux où s'étaient trouver les deux poneys plus tôt. En tant que cambrioleur, vous pourriez étudier la question ? Lui demanda le nain blond, tout en lui montrant la scène de crime de la main, pour ainsi mettre en pratique le savoir du hobbit.

_ Oh, je… Quelque chose de gros à déraciner ces arbres ; vint à proposer comme solution Bilbon, tout en se rapprochant de l'un des deux arbres déraciner et coucher au sol sur lequel Fili était en train d' « enquêter ».

_ C'est ce que nous pensions ; affirma Kili sur ce que lui et son frère avaient tous les deux penser de la situation.

_ Quelque chose de très, très gros et de potentiellement… Très dangereux ; finit para rapporter Bilbon sur la dangerosité de la chose qui avait fait cela et juste sous le nez des deux nains quand le hobbit vint à saisir quelque chose. Vous n'étiez pas en train de monter la garde n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire tous les deux pour ne pas avoir été capable de voir cela ?

_ Nous… ; débuta Kili pour tenter de se justifier sur ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux pour ne pas avoir vus la créature ayant emporté leurs deux poneys, quand un bruit suspect attira l'attention de Fili sur sa gauche, interrompant l'explication de son cadet sur la réponse.

_ Eh ! Vint à les avertir Fili dans un chuchotement, tout en s'accroupissant légèrement pour ne pas être vue. Il y a une lumière. Viens ! Appela-t'il ensuite Kili à le suivre alors qu'il vint à s'approcher de cette fameuse « lumière », tout en veillant à demeurer baisser, le pas très vite emboiter par les deux autres dans son sillage. Baissez-vous ! Leur lança Fili, les obligeant à se coucher derrière l'un des troncs coucher, leur attention river droit vers la lumière qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir à travers la végétation, comme d'entendre quelque chose paraissant « éternuer ».

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bilbon intriguer par ce son en rivant son attention vers Fili, en s'étant planquer entre les deux frangins avec les deux gamelles poser sur le tronc.

_ Des trolls !

L'instant d'après, les deux frères nains s'étaient relevés et sautant par-dessus le tronc coucher, se précipitèrent tous les deux vers la source du bruit, droit vers les trolls alors que Bilbon s'empressa de les suivre avant de se figer quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Revenant sur ces pas, vers le tronc d'arbre coucher pour reprendre les deux gamelles qu'il avait emmené pour Fili et Kili, le hobbit se dépêcha de rattraper l'avancer des deux jeunes nains pour ne pas les perdre de vue, et aussi pour les empêcher de faire d'avantage de bêtises qu'ils n'en avaient fait jusqu'à présent.

Ou tandis que les deux nains vinrent à se planquer derrière un arbre, Bilbon vint à entendre du bruit venant de sa gauche et rivant son regard vers la source du bruit, il eut tout juste le temps de se planquer derrière un autre arbre, juste à la gauche de celui des deux frères nains quand quelque chose vint à jaillir des arbres et des buissons. Une chose immense fait de muscle et de cuir épais qui se révélait être ce qu'il put identifier être un troll des montagnes alors qu'il vit deux poneys se débattrent sous les bras de ce dernier qui venait tout juste de les arracher à leurs attaches.

_ Il emmène Myrtille et Myntie ; répliqua Bilbon choquer que ce troll soit parvenu à arracher deux autres de leurs poneys sans qu'ils ne l'aient entendus le faire, surtout que l'un des deux se trouvait être nul autre que sa propre monture. Ils vont les manger, nous devons faire quelque chose ! Rétorqua-t'il ne voulant nullement permettre à celui-ci de faire de leurs poneys son repas du soir.

_ Mais oui ! Approuva Kili en rivant son attention sur le hobbit avec Fili. Allez-y ! Les trolls des montagnes sont lents et stupides, vous êtes petit, ils ne vous verront pas ! L'informa-t'il sur le fait que lui pouvait réussir à ne pas se faire voir des trolls, tout en se levant de sa position et en rejoignant le hobbit, tout en attrapant l'une des gamelles de ces mains pour le décharger quelque peu.

_ Moi ? Demanda surpris Bilbon en allant vers Fili alors qu'il riva son attention surpris vers Kili, terminant par comprendre le sous-entendu qu'était en train de lui faire Kili. Non. Non, non ! Refusa-t'il catégoriquement de se retrouver tout seul face à un troll.

Hors de question.

_ Il n'y a aucun risque, nous serons juste derrière vous ; vint à promettre Kili à l'attention du hobbit qui n'était guère convaincu par ces propos.

_ Si vous avez des ennuis, hululer deux fois comme une chouette effraie et une fois comme une chouette rayé ; lui proposa Fili comme signal pour les avertir s'il avait besoin de renfort, tout en lui prenant la deuxième gamelle des mains avant de le pousser sur les traces du troll pour pas qu'il vienne à le perdre de vue.

_ Deux fois comme une chouette effraie… Non, une fois comme une chouette… Une fois comme une chouette ; tenta de se rappeler Bilbon sur les paroles donner de Fili, le faisant emmêler les pinceaux pour tenter de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne… ?

Mais Bilbon ne put guère finir sa demande qu'il constata que, à sa plus grande surprise, les deux princes nains avaient tous les deux décampé, sans nul doute qu'ils étaient partis avertir le reste de la Compagnie sur la présence des trolls dans les parages. Le laissant ainsi tout seul dans cette partie de la forêt, bien qu'il aurait souhaité que l'un des deux demeure avec lui sur cette affaire, devant se lancer sur les traces du troll et de retrouver les poneys enlever par ces derniers. Avant de se tourner vers le sillage laisser par la créature, tout en tirant sur sa veste pour la remettre en place alors qu'il se jura que s'il s'en sortait indemne de cette affaire, les deux jeunes nains allaient tous les deux regretter de l'avoir abandonné à la merci des trolls.

Ignorant à quel point, ils allaient tous, tous les membres de la Compagnie, passer une mauvaise nuit à cause des ennuis causer par les trolls.

* * *

 **Et oui, vous connaissez tous ce qui va se dérouler avec les trolls XD**

 **V'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous penser de ce chapitre?**

 **sinon, je débute le prochain chapitre alors j'espère sincèrement le poster très bientôt ;)**

 **bon dimanche à tous =D**

 **à bientôt**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	10. Chapitre 09 Trolls et Butin

**Salut à tous =D**

 **désoler de l'attente (ma tendinite à l'épaule gauche est revenus et je suis de nouveau en arrêt :( mais voici enfin la suite tant attendus avec, comme l'indique le titre, le passage des trolls et du butin ;)**

 **merci à Sally et à Angel pour vos com =D en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **assez de blabla et place à l'action =D**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 09 : Trolls et Butin**

Ils étaient dans de sacré pétrin.

Et tout cela parce que les deux jeunes nains n'avaient pas été capables de garder un œil sur leurs montures et que des trolls étaient parvenus à en attraper certains pour en faire leur repas, et que ces mêmes nains avaient laissés le hobbit de la Compagnie tenter de les libérer et avait finis par se faire attraper avant que le reste des nains n'arrivent en renfort. Bien évidemment, quand Thorin avait sus le fin mot de l'histoire, terminant par comprendre que ces neveux avaient merdés dans la surveillance de leurs montures et que les trolls des montagnes en avaient profités pour s'emparer de certains de leurs poneys, avait immédiatement lancé le reste de son groupe en renfort au hobbit pour s'occuper des créatures.

Bien sûr, Ecu-de-chêne avait refusé que les trois jeunes Pevensie ne viennent avec eux dans cet affrontement, faisant gronder les sœurs devant l'entêtement du nain à les laisser en arrière alors qu'Edmund était sagement rester assis à sa place. Affirmant à l'encontre de ces sœurs que les nains savaient ou ils étaient s'ils avaient besoin de renfort, tout en faisant comprendre aux nains, surtout à Thorin qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à ramener le hobbit en bonne état sinon ils risquaient fortement d'avoir de gros problèmes sur le dos.

Comprenant facilement le message donné par le jeune garçon, Thorin et les autres étaient partis sur le sillage du hobbit pour le retrouver lui et les trolls qui avaient pris leurs poneys, et se charger de ces derniers avant qu'ils ne viennent jusqu'à eux. Mais le combat avait très vite tourné au désavantage des nains, malgré leur entrée par surprise dans la clairière, les trolls était parvenu à retourner l'avantage en leur faveur en attrapant Bilbon et en le tenant de telle sorte qu'ils l'auraient démembrer sur place si les nains ne venaient pas à se rendre sur le champ.

Et sur un signal de Thorin, le reste des nains avaient baissés les armes et s'étaient rendus pour éviter le massacre du hobbit, et à présent, ils étaient tous en train de se faire frire par les trolls au-dessus d'un bucher alors que la moitié se trouvait toujours saucissonner dans des sacs, attendant d'être fris à leur tour. Ce qui faisait grandement râler tous les nains qui ne cessèrent de grogner, d'insulter et de menacer les trolls de les relâcher avant qu'ils ne leurs fassent leur fête, mais cela n'était guère aussi effrayant pour les trois créatures qui ne cessaient de parler de cuisine et de comment ils allaient déguster les nains.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait grandement Bilbon quand il se rendit compte que des personnes manquaient à l'appel parmis eux, en la personne des trois jeunes Pevensie. Ou étaient-ils donc passés tous les trois ?

_ Ou sont les jeunes ? Vint à demander Bilbon inquiet, en rivant son attention vers les nains autour de lui, ceux bloquer et emprisonner dans les sacs, dont Thorin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur et Balin alors que tous les autres se trouvaient saucissonner autour de la broche que deux des trolls tournaient au-dessus du feu. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus avec vous ?

_ Thorin leur a ordonné de rester en retrait vint à lui répondre Fili dans un murmure sur la question du hobbit sur l'endroit où devait se trouver ces derniers. Ils doivent être encore en sécurité au campement avoua-t'il de telle sorte de ne pas être entendus par les trolls et que ces derniers ne se lancent pas sur les traces des Pevensie.

_ Je suis heureux de les savoir tous les trois à l'abri au moins souffla rassurer Bilbon de les savoir tous les trois en sécurité et non pas à la merci de ces créatures comme eux-mêmes en cet instant précis.

_ Inquiétez-vous plutôt pour nous et non pour ces gamins ! Lui répliqua Thorin cassant alors que Bilbon le fusilla du regard pour la forme à ces paroles, avant de river son regard vers les trolls et les autres pour tenter de trouver une solution face au problème dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous.

Surtout que les trolls étaient en train de se disputer concernant l'assaisonnement qu'ils allaient mettre sur eux dans la manière de comment ils allaient les cuisiner.

_ Laisse tomber l'assaisonnement, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Le jour va se lever, dépêchons-nous ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre ! Vint à répliquer l'un des trolls, celui qui était venus prendre les poneys et qui se baladait toujours avec un poignard à la ceinture.

Alors qu'à ces paroles, Bilbon se rappela de certains récits qu'on lui avait contés sur les trolls des montagnes qui lui revinrent facilement en tête surtout aux paroles du troll et de cette histoire concernant le soleil. Et une idée vint à germer dans son esprit pour leur faire gagner du temps et que les jeunes Pevensie parviennent à se rendre compte de leur trop longue absence et ne décident de venir jeter un coup d'œil dans les parages.

_ Attendez ! S'exclama Bilbon à l'encontre des trolls attirant ainsi l'attention de ces derniers sur eux, autant que le reste des nains. Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise !

_ On ne peut pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots ! Lui répliqua Dori, en constatant de l'essai du hobbit de leur faire entendre raison, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler pour endiguer la chaleur du feu sous lui.

_ Idiots ! Alors qu'est-ce que nous sommes nous ? Se demanda Bofur sur lequel d'entre eux étaient les plus idiots aux vus de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

_ Je… Je voulais dire… Avec… Avec l'assaisonnement vint à leur avouer Bilbon, tout en ayant eu du mal à se relever avant de se mettre à sauter à croche pied avec le sac qui empêchait facilement pour lui de courir dedans.

_ Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ? Lui demanda le troll cuistot en dirigeant son attention vers Bilbon, tout en s'étant quelque peu rapprocher de lui pour écouter ce qu'il avait à leur dire.

_ Non, mais vous les avez sentis ? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir vint à les avertir Bilbon, en essayant de tirer à profit au fait que les trolls semblaient l'écouter pour faire diversion et les retarder le plus possible dans leur repas.

Tactique qui entraina aussi la réaction des nains à ces mots qui ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer outrer et furieux aux vus des paroles que le hobbit tenait à leurs propos, tout en se mettant à l'incendier d'insulte au passage par la même occasion.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'y connais ? T'a déjà cuisiné du nain ? Vint à lui demander le troll au couteau qui continuait de faire tourner la broche de nains au-dessus du feu.

_ Ferme-là ! Lui ordonna le troll cuistot à son acolyte avant de river toute son attention sur Bilbon qui tourna son regard vers lui quand celui-ci se mit à s'agenouiller devant lui pour écouter tout ce qu'il pourrait lui enseigner sur la question. Laisse-le Cambriolomhobbit parlé !

_ Le… Le secret pour cuisiner le nain, c'est… débuta Bilbon quand il se rendit compte de la discussion qu'il était en train de s'entretenir avec le troll qui n'avait rien de très anodine, même si le sujet constituait des cours de cuisine.

_ Oui ! Vas-y ! Dis-nous le secret ? Lui demanda le troll cuistot avec impatience voulant bien connaitre le secret pour cuisiner le nain.

_ Oui, je vais vous le dire ! Se mit à promettre Bilbon devant l'empressement du troll à connaitre la réponse à cette question. Le secret pour cuisiner le nain s'est… Deeeeee…. Les écorcher vifs ne put que sortir le hobbit sur quelque chose à dire pour répondre au troll, en sachant pertinemment que ces mots allaient entrainer une vif protestation de la part des nains.

Et celle-ci ne se fit nullement pas attendre très longtemps venant de leur part.

_ Non !

_ Vous plaisantez ?

_ Vous allez nous le payez !

_ Sors moi de là !

_ Je vais le tuer !

_ C'est moi qui vais t'écorcher, sale petit crétin !

_ Ca je m'en souviendrais ! M'en souviendrais !

_ Donne-moi le couteau effiler vint à demander le troll cuistot à l'encontre d'un autre des trolls pour commencer sa préparation alors que les nains poursuivaient leurs insultes à l'encontre de Bilbon qui avisa un mouvement à la périphérie des trolls que ces derniers n'avaient nullement remarquer.

Quelque chose portant des couleurs rouges.

Les Pevensie allaient finir par leur porter assistance.

_ Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises répliqua le troll au poignard qui poursuivait sa besogne de faire tourner la brochette de nain au-dessus du feu alors que le troisième, le plus jeune, continuait de mettre des buches dans les flammes pour raviver ces dernières. J'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les bouffés avec leurs bottes et tout, et tout…

Rivant son regard sur la gauche en apercevant un autre mouvement sur le côté, Bilbon n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la tignasse de Gandalf qui contournait les rochers pour sembler aller tenir une quelconque position alors que le hobbit comprit que les jeunes avaient sans nulle doute dut le retrouver, ou que s'était lui qui avait finis par revenir sur ces pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bilbon devait à tout prix continuer de faire parler les trolls qui semblaient être le genre de créature intelligente qui ne pouvaient pas parler en même temps de réfléchir à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, autant que d'avoir assez de jugeote pour comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

Et s'était celle de gagner du temps le plus possible, en espérant sincèrement que les jeunes et Gandalf auraient une bien meilleure idée que les nains quand ils étaient entrés dans la clairière pour tenter de l'arracher aux prises des trois trolls.

_ Il a raison ! Admit le plus jeune des trolls devant les paroles de son camarade alors qu'il s'avança vers le groupe des nains coincé dans leurs sacs derrière Bilbon, qui riva toute son attention vers lui. Moi, j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru, bigrement croquant rapporta-t'il sur ces gouts culinaires alors qu'il vint à tendre sa main vers l'un des nains et qu'il attrapa Bombur par le bas du sac dans lequel il était enfermer.

Le soulevant sans peine malgré le fait qu'il était le plus lourd de tous les nains, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de sa tête, maintenant à bout de bras, Bilbon et les autres n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher le troll de faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire à l'encontre de Bombur qu'un sifflement résonna dans toute la clairière. Un sifflement bien distinct qui était fort reconnaissable pour tous les nains avant que tous ne viennent à sursauter quand le troll, le plus jeune qui s'était emparé du nain, se retrouva à hurler de douleur tout en laissant retomber lourdement son « paquet » sur les autres alors que son autre main s'était emparée de son bras d'où tous purent appercevoir qu'une flèche était planté dans son poignet.

Une flèche dont les plumes rouges était facilement reconnaissable pour les nains qui les avaient déjà vus auparavant sur les traits composants le carquois de l'ainée des filles Pevensie.

L'instant suivant, tous les regards vinrent à se river vers la direction d'où la flèche avait émergé de la lisière de la forêt, avant qu'un mouvement à l'opposé n'attire le regard de Bilbon quand il aperçut Edmund émerger de la forêt en courant, un seau d'eau dans les mains qu'il s'empressa de charger droit vers le bucher dont il vint à éteindre les flammes sous les nains toujours saucissonner à la broche. Pour ensuite balancer, le seau vide droit dans la tête du troll cuistot qui tomba à la renverse à cause de la surprise causé par le choc, avant que le garçon ne lève son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête pour parer le poignard du deuxième troll et se laisser le temps de dégainer son épée pour répliquer contre son nouvel adversaire, engageant directement le combat avec ce dernier pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de pouvoir l'atteindre.

Alors que le plus jeune troll avait réussi à retirer la flèche de son poignet, tout en grognant de douleur avant de vouloir charger sur Edmund par derrière qui était toujours au prise avec son troll, quand une autre flèche vint à émerger de la forêt et alla se planter droit dans l'arrière de la cuisse droite de ce dernier qui vint à s'écrouler une nouvelle fois de douleur. Tandis que le troll cuistot essaya de se relever, tout en se massant la tête, là où le seau l'avait heurté mais il ne put faire le moindre mouvement qu'un énorme branche de chêne vint à heurter violemment le haut de sa tête, l'assommant à moitié alors que tous les nains virent la petite Lucy apparaitre de derrière lui avec la branche qu'elle venait de briser pour l'assommer.

L'instant d'après, la plus jeune Pevensie se précipita sur les nains enfermé dans les sacs couché sur le sol derrière Bilbon, en venant à dégainer son poignard pour les libérer de leur entrave alors que le troisième troll, celui qui s'était déjà reçus deux flèches de la part de l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie se retourna totalement vers l'arrivée de la gamine dans la clairière.

_ Lucy, attention !

Mais l'inquiétude pour la survie de la petite Pevensie disparut très vite de l'esprit de Bilbon, comme des autres nains inquiet pour elle, quand une autre silhouette vint à émerger de la lisière de la forêt, chargeant droit vers le plus jeune troll et d'un coup précis de sa lame, trancha dans la main de la créature qui avait tenté de saisir la plus jeune Pevensie. Hurlant de douleur en s'empressant de retirer sa main du nouvelle arrivant, tous purent constater qu'il s'agissait de Susan, tenant sa lame de la main droite et son arc de la main gauche, usant de ces deux derniers pour obliger le troll à reculer et ainsi demeurer le plus loin de sa benjamine qui reconcentra son attention sur le hobbit et les nains pour les délivrer de l'emprise des sacs dans lesquelles ils avaient été balancer.

Les nains qui furent délivrer, s'empressèrent de ramasser leurs armes et étaient prêt à reprendre le combat quand s'étant tous les deux fais acculer devant la broche au-dessus du feu éteint ou se trouvaient les autres nains, Edmund et Susan se tenaient dos à dos l'un de l'autre pour garder en visuel les deux trolls qu'ils affrontaient tous les deux. Ceux-ci très vite appuyer par le troll cuistot qui avait finis par se redresser de l'endroit où il avait été assommer par la plus jeune pour venir soutenir ces camarades face à eux quand le dernier arrivant de leur groupe finit par pointer enfin le bout de son nez.

_ Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !

_ Gandalf ! Souria Bilbon en apercevant le Magicien apparaitre enfin devant tous, tout en ayant grimpé sur l'un des rochers surplombant la clairière devant tous, alors que l'attention de tout le monde vint à se river sur lui.

Autant celle des membres présents de la Compagnie que les trois trolls en question.

_ C'est qui ça ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Il se mange lui aussi ?

Pour toute réponse, Gandalf vint à frapper le rocher sous ces pieds de son bâton avant de s'écarter sur la gauche, tandis que la roche venait à se fendre en deux, la partie de droite cédant et s'écroulant alors qu'elle dévoila la lumière de l'aube se levant à l'horizon. Ou dès que les rayons du soleil vinrent à éclairer les trois créatures, ces derniers vinrent à se mettre à hurler de douleur comme s'ils étaient brûlés par la lumière du jour. Tandis que sous les faisceaux, leur peau cuirasser se mit étrangement à réagir et sous les yeux stupéfait de tous, leurs épidermes se mit à sombrer jusqu'à devenir gris alors qu'ils étaient en train de se figer sur place, leurs corps en train de se transformer en statue de pierre.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les trolls finissent totalement en pierre, se figeant dans la dernière position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois autour de l'ancien feu de camp, des deux plus grand Pevensie et des nains, alors que le silence se prolongea dans la clairière même quand les trolls eurent cesser de bouger et que plus aucun bruit ne se fit autour. Tous les membres de la Compagnie mirent plusieurs secondes à enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient bel et bien sortis d'affaire, se mettant à crier de joie et rire aux éclats de s'en être sortis tous indemne alors que les Pevensie s'empressèrent de sortir tous les autres de leurs attaches, tandis qu'un seul d'entre eux tous se mis à râler.

_ Enlève ton pied de mon dos ! S'exclama Dwalin énervé à l'encontre de l'un de ces camarades dont le pied était bloqué derrière lui sur la broche.

_ Cesses donc de râler Dwalin, nous allons vous détacher ! Prévena Edmund, tout en se dirigeant vers la broche en s'approchant des cordages pour les couper et ainsi faire descendre les nains de celle-ci.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de foutre vous trois ? Vous en avez mis du temps à venir !

_ C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? Vint à demander Susan en fusillant le grand guerrier du regard, le mettant au défi d'en rajouter d'avantage. Qui est-ce qui nous ont dit de demeurer en arrière ? La prochaine fois, nous vous laisserons vous démmerder comme des grands puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir tête à trois trolls !

_ Calmes-toi Susan, nous pourrons les laisser se délivrer tout seul la prochaine fois, si tu veux ? Vint à lui proposer Edmund, tout en éloignant son arme de la corde qui retenait les nains autour de la broche, quand il eut une brillante idée avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Mais j'aimerais bien les voir se ramasser encore un peu ?

L'instant d'après, la corde retenant les nains sur la broche fut trancher et tous les nains accrocher dessus vinrent à s'écraser sur le feu éteint, tombant les uns sur les autres, sous le cri de colère et de douleur de ceux se trouvant dessous. Tandis que ceux qu'avaient libérer Lucy vinrent s'empresser d'aider leur camarade à se relever et ainsi libérer ceux emprisonner dessous, qui étaient en train d'étouffer sous le poids des autres sur eux, ces derniers se mettant à incendier Edmund de tous les noms, sous les regards amuser des deux sœurs. Celles-ci qui sourirent surtout quand leur frère lança un regard froid droit vers les nains leur faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à cesser leur cirque avant d'avoir à faire à lui s'il décidait de leur tomber dessus s'ils venaient à continuer de leur chercher des crosses.

_ Nous nous sommes fait prendre parce que le hobbit n'a pas été capable de demeurer loin de la porter des trolls répliqua Dwalin, très vite appuyer par le reste de la Compagnie, faisant rougir de gêne autant que d'énervement le hobbit qui n'aimait guère les sous-entendus que ces derniers lançaient.

Mais il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs à ne pas aimer ces paroles, surtout quand le visage du garçon Pevensie se fit plus dure et plus cassant en cet instant précis, détruisant l'image de l'enfant qu'il était pour lui donner celle d'un adulte en cet instant précis.

_ D'ailleurs, en parlant de fautif se rappela Edmund d'une voix dure en s'avançant vers deux nains en particulier qui le regardèrent avancer vers eux, avant de s'exclamer de douleur quand ils se reçurent des coups de poings sur le haut de leur crâne alertant les autres sur l'attitude du Pevensie à leur attention.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous…

_ Silence ! Vint à ordonner Edmund d'une voix cassante à l'encontre des autres nains, fusillant ces derniers quand ils voulurent s'en mêler et les stoppant dans leur tentative de rejoindre les deux nains, tandis que le Pevensie reconcentra toute son attention sur ces derniers. Quant à vous deux, j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon de recommencer ce genre de connerie à l'avenir. Pour que les trolls se soient autant faufiler jusqu'à nos monture pour en dérober, c'est que vous n'étiez nullement à votre poste et vous avez utilisé Bilbon pour rattraper la bêtise que vous avez causé. Grâce à votre ânerie, vous avez risqué sa vie autant que celle de tous les autres membres de cette Compagnie alors si des personnes doivent porter le blâme de cette situation, c'est bien vous deux alors à l'avenir quand vous recevez des ordres, suivez-les aux pieds de la lettre ou sinon vous aurez à faire à moi, compris ? Leur fit-il comprendre d'une voix dure et cassante à l'encontre de Fili et Kili qui baissèrent la tête, honteux d'avoir causé du tort aux leurs, autant qu'au hobbit qu'ils avaient sans vergogne envoyé celui-ci droit dans les bras des trolls.

_ Nous sommes désoler, nous…

_ Tout va bien Edmund, je…

_ N'essaye pas de chercher des excuses à leur attention Bilbon vint à couper Edmund devant la tentative du hobbit de détourner l'attention du Pevensie sur les deux jeunes nains qui tentèrent de s'excuser auprès des autres. De toute façon, si une certaine personne avait écouté les conseils de Gandalf de ne pas s'arrêter ici-même, alors tout cela ne se serait point produit et personne n'aurait eu à supporter ces fichus trolls fit-il remarquer tout en lançant un regard peu amène droit vers un autre nain qui vint à saisir parfaitement les dires qu'il affirmait sans hésitation à son encontre.

_ Etes-vous en train de…

_ Cela suffit Thorin ! Rappela à l'ordre Gandalf à l'encontre du nain, tout en plaçant son bâton devant ce dernier pour lui éviter d'aller à la rencontre du garçon, et ainsi empêcher un éventuelle combat entre eux deux, se doutant que le Pevensie ne se laisserait jamais mener par le bout du nez surtout aux vus de ces paroles. Et si vous regagnez le campement avec Bilbon, les enfants, moi et les nains allons-nous occuper de nettoyer cet endroit vint-il à leur proposer pour permettre aux Pevensie de demeurer tranquille à l'écart des nains, tout en emmenant avec eux le hobbit qui serait bien mieux dans leurs mains que dans celle peu courtoise des nains qui s'écartèrent du chemin de ces derniers pour les laisser passer et regagner le campement.

_ Vous…

_ Très bien Gandalf ! Venez les filles, allons rassembler nos affaires, vous venez Bilbon ? Appela Edmund à l'encontre de ces sœurs et du hobbit qui hochèrent de la tête et s'empressèrent d'emboiter son pas et de regagner ainsi leur campement, laissant ainsi les nains à la charge de Gandalf.

_ Gandalf, vous…

_ Fichez donc la paix à ces enfants et au hobbit, Thorin, vous savez pertinemment qu'ils ont raison et que tout cela ne se serait jamais produit si vous m'aviez écouté depuis le début ; lui fit rappeler Gandalf à l'encontre du Seigneur Nain, tout en lui rappelant qu'il l'avait mis en garde que quelque chose de mal se trouvait dans les environs.

_ Ou vous êtes allez si je ne suis pas indiscret ? Vint à lui demander Thorin, souhaitant changer de sujet, bien qu'un coup d'œil jeté sur ces neveux leur fasse comprendre qu'ils allaient se prendre un savon plus tard pour n'avoir pas conservé leur surveillance de leurs montures.

_ Voir plus avant.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ?

_ Un regard en arrière n'eut besoin que d'avouer Gandalf, un sourire amuser aux lèvres avant qu'une lueur inquiète brillait dans son regard. J'espérais constater du retour de Peter avec vous, mais il faut croire qu'il n'est toujours pas encore là admit-il avec inquiétude en constatant que le garçon n'était toujours pas revenus de son voyage de Bree.

_ Il a dus forcément se tromper de chemin ou encore nous dépasser et croire que nous sommes encore plus en avant ou…

_ Nullement Thorin. Ce gamin sait pertinemment ou nous nous trouvons précisément… Il a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous rattraper depuis tout ce temps vint à admettre Gandalf avec inquiétude sur l'absence prolonger de l'ainé des Pevensie, avant que son regard ne se rive sur les trois statues de pierre qu'étaient devenus les trolls. Ah, sale affaire, au moins, ils sont tous indemnes. Ces trolls sont forcément venus des Landes d'Etten avoua-t'il sur l'endroit d'où venait ces derniers.

_ Depuis quand les trolls des montagnes s'aventurent-ils aussi loin dans le Sud ? Vint à demander Thorin étonner que les trois créatures soient aussi loin de leurs terres qui se trouvaient bien plus au Nord de leur position.

_ Oh, pas depuis un âge… Quand une puissance maléfique régnait dans ces contrés rapporta Gandalf sur l'origine du peuple qui dirigeait ces terres par le passé, faisant durcir les traits de Thorin qui comprit parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Ils ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour finit-il par rapporter sur le fait que les trois créatures n'avaient pas pu se déplacer sous les rayons du soleil, à cause de leur incapacité à empêcher la lumière de les transformer en pierre.

_ Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages finit par comprendre Thorin sur ce que Gandalf était en train de sous-entendre, alors qu'il se mit à observer l'horizon à la recherche d'une possible indication ou pourrait se tenir cette fameuse grotte qui avait abrité ces trois créatures durant le jour.

Donnant des ordres au reste des membres de la Compagnie encore présent autour de lui, ces derniers qui avaient finis par reprendre leurs affaires et leurs armes que les trolls leur avaient retirés quand ils les avaient mis dans les sacs, autant que ceux ayant été accroché à la broche, se mirent tous en quête de trouver le repaire de leurs anciens bourreaux. Tous se doutant que la grotte des trolls devait contenir, comme à l'accoutumer de leur race, un certains butin de leur prise qu'ils effectuaient quand il enlevait ou tuait des personnes, conservant toujours des trophées de ces derniers pour leur rappeler les méfaits qu'ils avaient commis.

Il ne fallut que plusieurs minutes à la Compagnie pour retrouver la trace de cette grotte qui se trouvait plus au Nord de leur position, un peu plus enfoncer dans la forêt et masquer par des buissons à la vue de tous, bien que l'odeur nauséabonde des trolls les avait mis sur la voie. Gandalf fit signe à quelques nains de le suivre à l'intérieur dont Thorin, pendant que les autres étaient partis chercher les Pevensie et le hobbit avec leurs affaires pour ainsi reprendre leur voyage dès qu'ils auraient vérifié qu'ils n'y avaient plus aucun danger ou menace dans la grotte de ces derniers.

Alors qu'en attendant sagement dehors, les autres avaient finis par rassembler leurs affaires tandis que les Pevensie les avaient suivis avec le hobbit, râlant sur l'incapacité des deux plus jeunes Durin à avoir gardé à l'œil leurs montures, maintenant qu'à cause des trolls, ces derniers avaient pris la fuite. Faisant ainsi comprendre au reste de la Compagnie qu'ils allaient devoir poursuivre leur quête à pied, pendant que les deux Durin ne cessèrent de s'excuser auprès des autres pour leur manque d'attention et d'avoir laissé les trolls prendre certains de leurs poneys, tout en venant s'excuser auprès du hobbit sous la surveillance des trois Pevensie.

Thorin et les autres étant entré dans la grotte des trolls ne mirent pas longtemps à ressortir de l'abri des créatures aux vus de la puanteur infecte que les autres pouvaient sentir depuis l'extérieur, tous les autres membres de la Compagnie se mirent à répartir les différentes affaires pour que chacun est un poids convenable à porter pour ne pas être porter que par une seule personne. Surtout que les nains savaient être galant car ils ne donnèrent aucun autre poids à porter pour Susan et Lucy qui ne devraient porter que leurs propres affaires, faisant sourire ces deux dernières, bien que l'ainée ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude des nains qui pouvait être contradictoire à leur attention.

En étant sortis de la grotte, les Pevensie avaient constaté que Thorin avait acquéris une nouvelle arme, en la présence d'une épée qui paraissait ne pas être d'origine naine mais plus raffiner, sans nulle doute de facture elfique. Fort amusant de constater que celui-ci avait décidé de prendre une arme elfique alors que Thorin paraissait haïr les elfes au plus haut point. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être ressortit avec quelque chose du butin des trolls, surtout quand Gandalf vint à appeler le hobbit à venir à lui alors qu'il paraissait tenir une petite épée dans sa main qu'il tendit sans aucune hésitation à Bilbon.

_ Tenez, elle est à votre taille fit remarquer le magicien tout en lui confiant sa trouvaille, que Bilbon prit avec hésitation alors qu'il redressait un visage quelque peu surpris vers celui-ci. Avoir une arme de plus que celle que Peter vous donnera quand il aura finis par nous rattraper, vous fera le plus grand bien lui souria-t'il chaleureusement.

_ Je ne peux l'accepter vint à refuser le hobbit, ne souhaitant nullement accepter celle-ci, en sachant pertinemment que l'ainé des Pevensie finirait par revenir de son passage à Bree avec une arme acheter exclusivement pour lui.

_ Bilbon, il s'agit d'une lame elfique, ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleue quand des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages vint à lui rapporter Gandalf sur ce que cette lame pouvait faire et qui pourrait le protéger plus que n'importe quelle autre épée.

_ Je… Je ne me suis jamais servi d'une épée finit par admettre Bilbon alors qu'il jeta un œil derrière lui, fort anxieux que les autres puissent entendre ces paroles. Je veux dire… Hormis les entrainements que les garçons me donnent, je n'ai jamais vraiment tenus une véritable épée…

_ Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais vint à espérer Gandalf pour lui, en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir s'en servir un moment ou un autre, surtout quand ils finiraient par atteindre la Montagne Solitaire. Mais si ça arrivait, rappelez-vous ceci : le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie, mais quand en épargner une lui rapporta-t'il philosophiquement sur le véritable sens du mot « courage ».

A ces paroles, Bilbon ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela alors que dans son dos, les trois autres Pevensie avaient eux aussi entendus ces mots et vinrent à réfléchir au tenant de ces élocutions quand ils vinrent tous à sursauter quand ils entendirent du bruit venir non loin de leur position et qui vinrent à les alerter, les mettant sur le qui-vive.

_ Quelque chose approche ! Cria Thorin à l'encontre du reste de sa Compagnie.

_ Restez grouper ! Dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna Gandalf à l'attention des autres qui vinrent à se rassembler, tout en dégainant leurs propres armes et se tenant prêt à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

_ Que se passe-t'il ? Vint à demander Oin, le seul d'entre eux à n'avoir pas entendus la menace arriver à cause de sa surdité dus à son grand âge.

_ Prenez vos armes !

_ Fuyez ! Vite !

Suivant les ordres lancer alors que tous les nains se mirent à s'élancer vers la source du bruit, prêt à recevoir convenablement ce nouvel arrivant comme il se devait, tandis que Bilbon demeura en arrière, le regard toujours river sur sa nouvelle acquisition qu'il vint à dégainer doucement, la faisant sortir lentement de son fourreau. La poignée qu'il tenait dans sa main droite aussi maniable qu'il le pensait, surtout aux vus de sa légèreté, se doutant que cela devait être dus à sa confection elfique, contrairement aux autres armes humaines et naines qui étaient bien plus lourde quand il avait testé de soupeser ces dernières durant les séances d'entrainement des Pevensie.

_ Allons-y Bilbon !

Se retournant vers l'appel d'Edmund, Bilbon constata que lui et ses deux sœurs étaient demeurés en arrière, semblant l'attendre avant de poursuivre le pas des nains et le hobbit s'empressa de les suivre et d'atteindre l'endroit où ils pourraient tous surprendre le nouvel arrivant qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux, aux vus du boucan qu'il faisait en se déplaçant.

_ Voleur ! Au feu ! Assassin !

Le cri de guerre qui résonna dans toute la forêt fit sursauter tous les nains alors qu'ils virent son propriétaire finir par entrer dans la clairière ou il se trouvait, les laissant sans voix quand ils avisèrent le nouvel arrivant et le moyen de transport qu'il utilisait finir para apparaitre sous leurs yeux effarer. Car il ne s'agissait pas d'une monture en la personne d'un poney ou encore d'un cheval, mais de plusieurs qui se révélaient être des lapins. Des énormes lapins bruns qui se trouvaient être attacher à un traineau qu'ils tiraient dans leur sillage, remorquant ainsi son propriétaire qui se trouvait être un personnage bizarre.

Ce dernier portait un long et gros manteau brun qui avait vus des jours meilleurs, aussi brun que le chapeau qu'il portait sur le haut de sa tête, autant que sa longue chevelure brune en broussaille aussi bien que sa barbe entourant un visage boursouflé, alors que les nains ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer de dégout en avisant la trace blanche ornant le côté gauche du visage de ce dernier. Etait-ce bel et bien de la fiente sur son visage ?

Celui s'arrêta choquer quand il avisa les nains, le hobbit, les enfants et le magicien autour de lui avant de reprendre son calme et son souffle par la même occasion, tandis que les autres se mirent à se calmer eux aussi, pendant que Gandalf vint à les rassurer sur l'identité de ce nouvel arrivant devant eux.

_ Radagast ! C'est Radagast le Brun ! Leur présenta Gandalf en se rendant à la rencontre de celui-ci alors que tous les membres de la Compagnie vinrent à tilter sur le nom de ce dernier.

_ Le Magicien Brun ? Ce n'est pas le cinquième membre de votre Ordre Gandalf ? Vint à lui demander Lucy curieuse en se rappelant de ce que le magicien gris leur avait rapporté plusieurs jours auparavant sur l'ordre des Istaris.

_ Tout à fait, c'est lui-même vint à approuver Gandalf à l'attention de la plus jeune Pevensie avant de se tourner totalement vers ce dernier. Qu'êtes-vous donc venus faire ici ?

_ Je vous cherchais Gandalf. On m'a dit que vous étiez ici avec cette Compagnie avoua Radagast à l'encontre de Gandalf alors que tous se figèrent quand ils constatèrent que celui-ci savait pour leur groupe.

_ Comment connaissez-vous notre groupe ? Vint à demander Thorin d'une voix autoritaire en fusillant le magicien pour savoir comment celui-ci était au courant de leur existence.

_ C'est ce garçon qui me l'a dit admit Radagast en désignant quelque chose derrière lui. Il m'a avoué ou vous vous trouviez et je ne fais que le suivre rapporta-t'il.

_ Quel garçon… ?

_ Je crois qu'il s'agit de moi vint à préciser une personne au-dessus d'eux qui les firent sursauter et que tous n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre.

_ Peter !

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce passage avec les trolls et le butin que j'ai un peu raccourcis puisque vous la connaissez tous ;) avec en prime l'arrivée de Radagast et le retour de Peter dans la Compagnie :)**

 **alors? Vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **en tout cas j'espère pouvoir vous placer la suite très bientôt :)**

 **à bientôt ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	11. Chapitre 10 L'entrée du passage secret

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de ma longue absence mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème et peut de temps pour me consacrer à mes fics :) dans tous les cas, voici la suite tant attendus de mon crossover narnia/hobbit ;)**

 **merci à Angel, à Sally et à Guest pour vos coms =D en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant ;) comme vous le savez, nous avions laisser notre Compagnie après le passage des trolls avec l'entrée en scène de Radagast et le retour de Peter :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : L'entrée du passage secret**

 __ C'est ce garçon qui me l'a dit admit Radagast en désignant quelque chose derrière lui. Il m'a avoué ou vous vous trouviez et je ne fais que le suivre rapporta-t'il._

 __ Quel garçon… ?_

 __ Je crois qu'il s'agit de moi vint à préciser une personne au-dessus d'eux qui les firent sursauter et que tous n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre._

 __ Peter !_

_ Bon dieu Peter, mais ou étais-tu passé ?

_ Susan ? Vint à la rappeler à l'ordre Lucy inquiète pour son frère ainé quand elle constata de l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait, chose que remarqua sans peine, le dernier Pevensie comme le reste de la Compagnie d'ailleurs.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien Peter ? Demanda Edmund en accourant vers son frère, allant l'aider à descendre du dos de son cheval qui paraissait épuiser et sur les nerfs que Bofur, le plus proche nain de la Compagnie, vint à saisir les rennes pour le garder en place pendant qu'il aidait son cavalier à descendre sans tomber. Tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

_ On en parlera plus tard Edmund, nous devons quitter cet endroit sur le champ et allez nous mettre à l'abri vint à prévenir Peter, tout en arrêtant son frère sur sa tentative de retirer le morceau de lance briser qui se trouvait toujours enfoncer dans sa cuisse gauche et d'où un morceau de cuire compressait l'arme pour ne pas qu'elle bouge, qui inquiétèrent tous les autres se demandant quelles rencontres corser avait eu l'ainé des Pevensie, comme du bleu qu'il avait à la pommette droite avec trois entailles lacérant sa joue. Une bande d'orque montant d'énormes loups sont sur vos traces !

_ Une bande d'orques ? Répéta Bilbon choquer d'entendre cette terrible nouvelle alors que tous les autres membres de la Compagnie se figèrent à cette annonce, tandis que Gandalf riva son attention droit vers Thorin.

_ A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ?

_ A personne admit Thorin à l'encontre du magicien.

_ A qui en avez-vous parlé ? Demanda Gandalf avec insistance au leader du groupe pour tenter de savoir à qui d'autres il en avait parlé.

_ A personne, je le jure ! Répliqua Thorin sur de lui et n'aimant guère les accusations que lui portaient le Magicien à son encontre.

_ Cela ne vient pas de lui Gandalf, j'ai affronté et abattus certains de ces orques avec leurs montures, et j'ai retrouvé ceci dans une des bourses de ces créatures vint à préciser Peter, tout en tendant un papier en peau de bête que Thorin, Gandalf et les Pevensie n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre pour être la même missive que celle des mercenaires qui en avaient après l'Héritier de Durin à Bree.

Une mise à prix sur la tête de l'Héritier d'Erebor.

_ C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ?

_ Oui Susan, je ne sais pas qui en a après Thorin, mais qui que ce soit, il a envoyé toute une bande d'orque, autant que des mercenaires à nos trousses rapporta Peter sur le danger qui ne se trouvait plus très loin d'eux. Nous devons impérativement partir d'ici le plus vite possible, nous discuterons de tout le reste plus tard quand nous serons tous à l'abri de cette menace et…

Mais l'ainé des Pevensie ne put finir sa phrase que tous vinrent à se figer quand ils entendirent un hurlement de loup résonner dans la forêt et qui ne se trouvaient non loin d'eux, leur faisant comprendre que leurs poursuivants n'étaient plus aussi loin de leur groupe qu'ils ne le pensaient tous.

_ Dîtes-moi que c'était un simple loup ? Demanda Bilbon avec espoir en se tournant vers les autres, souhaitant que les autres viennent à le contredire sur l'origine de ce son.

_ Un loup ? Non ce n'est pas un… débuta Bofur sur l'inquiétude que tous avait sur les paroles de Peter et qui commençait à se vérifier quand…

_ Wargs ! Cria Nori en désignant celui qui vint à apparaitre au-dessus d'eux, depuis les buissons touffus et qui vint à charger droit sur eux mais une flèche vint à se ficher en plein dans sa tête, le faisant tomber mort au pied du nain qui se décala juste à temps avant de se faire écraser par sa masse.

Tandis que tous avaient le regard tourné vers Susan, d'où la flèche était partie alors qu'elle vint à bander une autre de ces flèches au plume rouge et qui alla se ficher droit vers un autre wargs qui arriva à l'opposé du premier et qui chargeait droit vers le dos de Thorin. Le trait de la Fille Pevensie se ficha dans l'épaule de la créature alors que celle de Kili alla droit dans son poitrail, le faisant chuter droit devant leur leader qui l'observa un instant avant que Dwalin à ces côtés ne viennent à abattre celui-ci de sa propre arme de guerre.

_ Des éclaireurs wargs ! Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin !

_ Je vois que certaines personnes ne m'ont guère écouté fit remarquer narquoisement Peter, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Thorin avant de tourner toute son attention vers Gandalf et Radagast, tout en posant sa main sur sa blessure à sa cuisse gauche. Je vais me charger de faire diversion, avec ma blessure, ces créatures seront bien plus attirer par mon sang que par vous et…

_ C'est bien trop dangereux Peter et…

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps de palabrer Edmund ! Allez retrouver vos montures et prenez la direction de l'Est, et…

_ Impossible ! Nous n'avons plus de poneys, ils se sont tous enfouis rapporta Ori devant les paroles de l'ainé des Pevensie qui les regarda quelque peu éberluer avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Comment… Laissons tomber, je vais y aller puisque je suis le seul à avoir encore ma monture répliqua Peter en retournant vers sa propre monture que Bofur tenait toujours et ne faisant pas cas de sa blessure à sa cuisse, regrimpa sur le dos de son cheval prêt à retourner à la traque.

_ Attends Peter, tu ne peux y aller dans ton état et…

_ Gandalf…

_ Il n'ira pas seul affirma Radagast déterminer en coupant ainsi la réplique bien sentis qu'allait donner l'ainé des Pevensie au Magicien Gris. Je vais les lancer aussi à mes trousses !

_ Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont lui fit remarquer Gandalf sur les chances qu'ils avaient de semer ces créatures et d'y rester tous les deux par la même occasion.

_ Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Qu'ils essayent donc pour voir ! Lança Radagast sur de lui pariant que ces compagnons de voyage puissent semer et tourner en bourrique ces créatures aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudront.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas Radagast !

_ Peter, s'il-te-plait…

_ Tout ira bien Edmund, veilles bien sur Susan et Lucy jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en sécurité lui ordonna Peter à l'encontre de son petit frère, tout en posant une main confiante sur le haut du crâne avant d'attraper les rennes de sa monture et détournant celle-ci, la faisant charger dans la direction d'où était venu les deux wargs et ou devait se trouver tous les autres de la bande.

Alors qu'étant remonté sur son traineau, Radagast avait lancé ces lapins sur les traces du cheval de Peter avant même qu'un autre membre de la Compagnie n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, tout le monde vint à river leur regard vers Thorin et Gandalf attendant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire en cet instant. Et d'un commun accord des deux, ils hochèrent tous les deux de la tête avant d'ordonner à la Compagnie de rassembler leurs affaires et de se remettre tout de suite en route, devant profiter de l'occasion que leur donnaient le Magicien et le jeune Seigneur d'éviter la route des orques et de leurs wargs.

Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à atteindre l'orée de la forêt et demeurèrent tous sur le qui-vive, alors qu'ils purent entendre le hurlement des loups non loin d'eux résonner avant de finir par apercevoir ces derniers apparaitre depuis la colline en contrebas. Mais ces derniers n'eurent guère le temps de les renifler qu'une ombre vint à surgir et chargea droit sur le premier poursuivant dont le cavalier orque se retrouva avec une épée planter dans sa poitrine alors que sa monture se prit un sabot bien placer du cheval en pleine tête, avant que Peter et sa monture poursuive leur course surprenant ces opposants qui ne virent nullement arriver Radagast et son traineau de lapin leur foncer dessus par la suite.

_ Allez, venez ! Venez m'attraper ! Lança le Magicien Brun amusé et provocateur à l'encontre des orques et des wargs en faisant des signes à ces poursuivants de venir le pourchasser aussi.

Mais quand la surprise fut passée, les wargs s'empressèrent de se lancer sur les traces du cheval et des lapins, éloignant ces derniers de la forêt alors que sur un signal de Gandalf qui avisa ces derniers emmener leurs poursuivants vers les plaines rocheuses, donna le signal de départ au reste de la Compagnie à sa suite pour fuir ces derniers.

_ Venez !

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'Est, veillant à demeurer masquer derrière les rochers qu'ils franchissaient pour rester hors de vue de la troupe d'orques et de leurs wargs, tous les membres de la Compagnie suivaient Gandalf sur ces pas tandis qu'ils ne pouvaient tous s'empêcher de garder un œil sur l'avancer de l'ainé des Pevensie et du Magicien Brun sur le groupe de wargs et leurs cavaliers orques à leurs trousses. Radagast faisant tourner les orques et leurs montures en bourriques, ces lapins ne cessant de tourner en rond et faire des virages serrer entre eux, faisant enrager les wargs de ne pas réussir à mettre la patte sur les lapins qui étaient en train de les faire baver d'envie de les atteindre et de les bouffer, surtout que beaucoup d'entre eux se heurtaient de plein fouet ou les orques tombaient du dos de leurs montures, éjecter par les collisions. Pendant que Peter lui, ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, ni dans la simplicité quand il croisait l'un de ces adversaires, le pourfendant lui ou la monture qui lui sautait dessus, réussissant à garder son cheval élancer dans sa course et non que ce dernier ne vienne à perdre la face devant la terreur qu'il avait face aux grands loups ou que l'un d'entre eux ne vienne à le stopper dans son galop. Car si sa monture venait à être stopper, Peter savait que cela en serait finis de lui, il continuerait de garder l'avantage tant qu'il serait en mouvement contre ces adversaires, surtout que ces derniers devenaient d'avantage exciter en sentant le sang qui perlait de la blessure à la cuisse de l'ainé des Pevensie et que son bandage précaire autour de la lance briser ne pouvait stopper.

Seulement, si Peter et Radagast parvenaient tous les deux à occuper la meute de wargs et les orques, pour permettre aux autres de pouvoir avancer et prendre de la distance avec ces derniers, le seul souci c'est que les allers-retours qu'effectuait les lapins du Magicien Brun pour ne pas se faire attraper par les canidés, le ramenait lui et son traineau quelque peu en arrière et dans la ligne de mire de la Compagnie qui devait se stopper et faire machine arrière ou plutôt contourner l'endroit où se trouvait la meute qu'il devait franchir, tout en demeurant cacher derrière les rochers composant le terrain et qui pouvait facilement les masquer à la vue de leurs poursuivants.

Sauf que cela leur mettait à tous les nerfs à fleur de peau et une certaine peur de se faire repérer par la meute qui s'était lancer sur leurs traces ne cessait de s'accroitre plus les minutes passaient et plus ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps comme ça à jouer à cache-cache avec la meute derrière les rochers. Le terrain autour d'eux était encore assez rocheux pour qu'ils puissent les utiliser pour se masquer, mais tous voyaient facilement que plus loin, à l'horizon, le terrain devenait plus à découvert, devenant des plaines à hautes herbes qui ne pourraient nullement les masquer à la vue de leurs poursuivants.

Leur faisant pleinement comprendre à tous qu'ils n'auraient plus tellement le choix et qu'ils allaient finir par devoir dégainer leurs armes pour combattre leurs poursuivants, pour ainsi mettre un terme à cette traque avant qu'elle ne prenne des proportions contre laquelle ils ne pourraient très longtemps contrer. Et cette perspective n'était en rien pour leur plaire, ni même pour les rassurer sur la question.

Alors quand ils durent tous se planquer derrière l'un des rochers, les trois Pevensie devant s'accroupir pour demeurer à couvert autour de Gandalf, chacun des membres de la Compagnie firent silence lorsqu'ils vinrent à entendre du bruit au-dessus de leur tête. Redressant leurs regards, ils vinrent tous à se figer quand ils discernèrent la silhouette d'un des cavaliers wargs, monter par un orque qui avait dégainé son épée et se mettait à renifler l'air comme sa monture, tandis que ce dernier se mit à tourner en rond à l'affut de l'odeur qui l'avait attirer lui aussi, obligeant tous les membres de la Compagnie de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Hormis l'odeur de Peter et Radagast avec ces lapins qui attisaient la convoitise des bêtes, l'un d'entre eux avait finis par sentir les efflux des autres membres de la Compagnie et se trouvait à deux doigts de les trouver. De sa position, Susan ne pouvait se redresser pour lui décocher une flèche sans finir par se dévoiler à ce dernier et bien qu'elle était habile de son arme, elle ne pourrait nullement abattre les deux en même temps, sans que le deuxième vienne à la charger dès la seconde d'après. Sauf qu'un autre archer faisait aussi partis de leur groupe et tournant son attention vers lui, Thorin donna le signal à son neveu d'agir alors que Kili baissa la tête vers l'arc qu'il tenait toujours d'une main avant de tendre l'autre doucement vers l'une de ces flèches et d'armer son arc prêt à tirer à tout instant sur ces prochaines cibles.

Et dès qu'il fut près, tout en ayant pris une profonde inspiration, Kili avança de deux pas, se mettant ainsi à découvert et à la vue de l'orque et de sa monture qui rivèrent tous les deux toute leur attention sur lui. Tandis que la flèche du jeune nain alla se ficher droit dans l'encolure droit du wargs, juste à la l'orée de son épaule, faisant gémir de douleur ce dernier alors que son cavalier s'empara du cor attacher à sa ceinture pour alerter ces congénères. Seulement, une autre flèche, cette fois-ci au plume rouge, vint se ficher entre les deux yeux de l'orque qui tomba raide mort du dos de sa monture qui celui-ci tenta d'arracher la flèche dans son épaule, terminant par rouler par terre, entrainer par la chute du cadavre de son cavalier, juste devant les membres de la Compagnie.

Celui-ci ne fit pas longtemps long feu et fut abattus par Dwalin et Bifur qui lui tombèrent dessus avant qu'il n'est pu se redresser pour se jeter sur l'un des membres de la Compagnie. Seulement voilà, les gémissements et les plaintes qu'il lâcha résonnèrent dans les environs, alertant par la même occasion le reste de ces camarades sur le sort qui a été le sien. Et surtout sur la position des nains par rapport à la leur, certains des orques avaient fait stopper leurs montures wargs à l'entente de ce son alors que les autres continuaient leur poursuite derrière Radagast et Peter qui avaient tous les deux entendus ce bruit.

Et avaient tous les deux finis par saisir par la même occasion que le reste de la Compagnie avait été repérer et que les orques autant que les wargs allaient se lancer sur leurs traces, alors qu'ils n'avaient nullement trouvé un abri pour se cacher de ces derniers. Après tout, dans un tel environnement ou pourraient-ils se mettre à l'abri des orques et des wargs ?

_ Et merde ! Ils les ont repérés grogna Peter, tout en pourfendant un orque et sa monture de son épée, en continuant de pousser son cheval à galoper et à ne pas s'arrêter un seul instant, alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers son acolyte qui poursuivait la course de son traineau pour faire tourner en bourrique les wargs lancer encore sur les traces de ces lapins.

_ Allez-y mon garçon ! Répliqua Radagast à l'encontre du garçon combattant à ces côtés. Allez les aider, je me charge de m'occuper de ces derniers vint-il à le rassurer sur le fait qu'il pouvait pleinement s'occuper de ceux-ci, surtout quand il vint à saisir son bâton qu'il avait couché sur son traineau.

Et l'instant d'après, le Magicien Brun usa de sa propre magie pour abattre l'ennemi autour de lui et ainsi occuper d'avantage ces derniers, qui vinrent à délaisser l'autre cavalier qui se détourna d'eux. Ne le faisant pas répéter deux fois, Peter hocha de la tête et se lança sur les traces des wargs et de leurs cavaliers s'étant dirigé dans les pas de la Compagnie d'Ecu-de-Chêne.

_ Fuyez ! Vite ! Vint à leur ordonner Gandalf, en poussant les membres de leur groupe à reprendre leur course et s'éloigner le plus vite possible de leurs éventuels poursuivants qui se seraient lancé sur leurs pas, délaissant l'ainé des Pevensie et le Magicien Brun à l'arrière.

_ Et fuir ou ? Il n'y a aucun endroit où nous pouvons nous mettre à l'abri Magicien ?

_ Susan !

_ Ne commencez pas à vous disputez tous les deux ! Répliqua Lucy à l'encontre de ces deux ainés qui étaient prêt à leur faire une scène en cet instant précis. Et contentez-vous de courir ! Leur ordonna-t'elle en les poussant à courir à la suite des autres.

_ Nous allons nous fatiguer comme cela ! Mieux vaut nous trouver une position en hauteur et pouvoir les affronter avant que nous n'ayons plus la force de nous battre ! Répliqua Edmund, n'aimant guère cette idée de fuir devant l'ennemi alors que ces derniers finiraient par les rattraper.

Autant qu'ils se trouvent une position facile à tenir et qu'ils se tiennent prêt au combat qu'ils allaient devoir mener contre leurs adversaires dès maintenant. Mais cela, tous les nains de la Compagnie le savaient sans problème, seulement, s'ils pouvaient gagner du terrain sur l'ennemi, autant qu'ils en profitent jusqu'au bout avant d'être obligé à livrer combat face à ces derniers.

_ Trouvons-nous un terrain propice au combat… ensuite nous en reparlerons Edmund lui fit savoir Gandalf sur la question, en poussant celui-ci et ces deux sœurs à poursuivre leurs courses à la suite des nains et du hobbit.

_ Dépêchez-vous !

Terminant par suivre les recommandations de Thorin devant eux, celui-ci finit par très vite laisser la place de la tête du groupe à Gandalf qui les dirigea parmis les hautes herbes arides des plaines qu'ils étaient en train de franchir, pour tenter de prendre du terrain sur leurs poursuivants. Le seul souci, c'est que bien qu'ils avaient gagné de l'avance sur les wargs, ces derniers finirent par rattraper le terrain sur eux.

_ Ils arrivent ! Cria Gloin en s'arrêtant comme tous les autres sur la pente d'une plaine quand il avisa devant eux, une partie des wargs leur barrer la route par l'avant après que ces derniers les avaient contournés.

_ Par ici ! Venez ! Appela le Magicien Gris en les emmenant entre les plaines et les collines, pour ainsi les masquer à la vue des wargs et continuer de gagner du terrain sur ces derniers.

Seulement, cette ruse ne fonctionna que sur quelques kilomètres, les wargs terminant par les encercler, forçant tous les membres de la Compagnie à dégainer leurs armes alors que les trois archers parmis eux, Kili, Susan et Lucy s'empressèrent de tirer leurs flèches droit vers les premiers dans leurs lignes de mires.

_ Nous sommes cernés ! Cria Fili à l'encontre de ces camarades tandis que les trois archers du groupe commençaient déjà à tirer leurs premières flèches sur leurs premières cibles.

_ Non sérieusement !

_ Susan ! Gardes tes remarques sarcastiques et contentes-toi de tirer ! Lui répliqua Edmund, en fusillant sa frangine du regard pour l'arrêter dans ces remarques sarcastiques, tandis qu'il empoignait son épée et son bouclier dans ces mains après avoir flanquer le hobbit derrière lui pour le mettre éventuellement à l'abri d'une possible charge de l'ennemi.

_ Ils approchent ! S'exclama Gloin, tout en discernant l'avancer de l'ennemi autour d'eux qui étaient en train d'avancer lentement mais surement vers eux, refermant l'étau autour de la Compagnie.

_ Rassemblez-vous ! Nous devons nous tenir prêt à la charge ! Répliqua Edmund à l'encontre du reste des nains, qui finirent par très vite se rassembler autour du rocher sur la plaine ou ils avaient finis leur course quand ils vinrent à remarquer un léger détail.

Il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel ?

_ Ou est Gandalf ?

_ Il nous a abandonné ! Cracha avec véhémence Dwalin à la question posée par le premier neveu de Thorin alors que tous se mirent à chercher la silhouette grise du magicien autour d'eux sans parvenir à l'apercevoir.

_ Il ne ferait jamais cela ! Il doit…

_ Il faut tenir ! Vint à leur ordonner Thorin mettant un terme à l'éventuelle dispute entre son camarade et la plus jeune Pevensie, prêt à défendre le magicien contre ce dernier alors que lui-même voulait bien savoir où était parti celui-ci.

Sauf que Thorin ne put en penser d'avantage que…

_ Peter !

Le cri de joie de Susan suffit à stopper les penser de l'Héritier de Durin sur le possible endroit où était allé le Magicien Gris, obligeant tous les membres de la Compagnie à diriger leur regard dans la direction vers laquelle était diriger l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie pour apercevoir le retour du cavalier parmis eux. Ayant saisis l'une des lances d'un des orques qu'il avait pourfendus plus tôt, il la lança droit dans la gorge de l'un des wargs sans cavalier avant de tourner toute son attention vers un autre orque avec sa monture, bloquant la charge de la créature en plantant sa lame dans la gorge de celui-ci quand il voulut lui sauter à la gorge et d'envoyer son bouclier se fracasser dans la tête de son cavalier.

Sauf que cette charge avait obligé le cheval à Peter à se stopper, terminant par être la cible d'un autre wargs qui se jeta à la gorge de la monture de l'ainé des Pevensie, renversant celui-ci au passage autant que son cavalier qui se retrouva écraser sous la masse de sa monture et du wargs sur lui.

_ Peter !

_ Vite ! Il faut aller l'aider ! Cria Edmund, prêt à s'élancer avec Susan au secours de son ainé, alors qu'il poussa Lucy à demeurer en arrière. Lucy ! Reste avec Bilbon et…

_ Restez ou vous êtes !

_ Mais… Peter ? Appela inquiète Susan de voir son ainé jaillir de sous la carcasse du wargs qui avait terrassé sa monture après lui avoir enfoncer son épée dans la gorge, pourfendant par la même occasion son cavalier dans son dos, tout en repoussant ces dernier pour retirer ces jambes bloquer sous les flancs de son propre cheval tuer avant de s'empresser de se redresser et faire face aux ennemis chargeant droit vers lui.

_ Gardez tous vos positions ! L'ennemi ne doit en aucun cas se frayer un chemin dans vos défenses ! Ordonna Peter à leur encontre, tout en se couchant pour éviter le saut d'un wargs vriller sur lui qui eut droit à se faire ouvrir le poitrail et le ventre de sa lame, le faisant tomber raide mort derrière lui avant qu'il ne se redresse et d'un revers de sa lame ne vienne à décapiter la tête de son cavalier, obligeant les autres à demeurer affreusement sur ces gardes à son encontre. Gandalf va revenir pour vous sortir d'ici et vous allez tous le suivre sans faire d'histoire, compris ? Leur lança-t'il d'une voix dure et cassante, tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de Thorin qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre.

Et il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.

_ Mais de quoi est-ce que tu…. ?

_ Par ici, pauvre fou !

Rivant tous leurs regards vers l'arrière, droit vers le rocher autour duquel les nains et les autres de la Compagnie avaient dressé leur position défensive, ils eurent la surprise d'apercevoir Gandalf émerger de celui-ci, sans nulle doute d'une cachette à l'intérieur du rocher, leur sommant de le rejoindre alors qu'il se glissa de nouveau dans l'entrée cacher et disparaissant une nouvelle fois à leur vue. Sonnant ainsi le signal de retraite des membres de la Compagnie de leur position défensive autour du rocher pour aller se mettre à l'abri dans l'intérieur du rocher des orques et des wargs les pourchassant.

_ Suivez-moi ! Appela Thorin au rassemblement, tout en se dressant au côté du rocher et juste à côté de la faille par lequel le magicien avait glissé, tournant toute son attention vers ces camarades qui vinrent à courir droit vers lui. Allez, suivez-moi !

_ Peter ? Dépêches-toi ! Appela Lucy inquiète de ne pas voir son frère se diriger vers eux, mais au contraire, poursuivre le combat de sa position face aux ennemis qui continuaient de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

_ Vite Lucy ! Vas-y ! Vint à lui ordonner Edmund en poussant celle-ci et Bilbon à glisser sur la pente rocheuse qui les mènerait à l'abri plus bas, à la suite de Bofur, Balin et Gloin qui furent les premiers à descendre dedans. Susan, couvres-moi !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Ed ? Lui demanda-t'elle en continuant de tirer sur tous les orques et wargs qui se rapprochaient trop près d'eux à son gout, soutenus par Kili qui poursuivait lui aussi ses tirs sur l'ennemi.

_ Je vais aller chercher cet idiot bien sûr ! Cracha avec véhémence Edmund à l'encontre de la question posée par sa sœur ainée, tout en s'apprêtant à s'élancer droit sur son frère qui poursuivait le combat.

Seulement, Edmund n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en avant qu'il sentit une main se poser durement sur son épaule ou avant qu'il ne saisisse ce qui se passait réellement, on le tirait durement en arrière et il se sentit tomber droit dans la cavité rocheuse. Heurtant durement le sol sur le dos le faisant grogner alors qu'il entendait les cris de Lucy autour de lui l'appelant, tandis que Bilbon et Bofur s'empressèrent de venir l'aider à se relever, pendant qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette d'un nain précis au-dessus de l'entrée.

_ Dwalin ! Fili ! Restez en renfort ! Ordonna Thorin à l'encontre de son camarade et de son premier neveu, avant de river son attention sur les deux autres archers poursuivant leurs tirs sur l'ennemi, bien qu'ils se fussent un instant stoppés en voyant ce que celui-ci avait fait au plus jeune frère Pevensie. Kili ! Susan ! Continuez vos tirs, je vais aller le récupérer !

_ Thorin, c'est bien trop dangereux, je vais…

_ Obéis Dwalin ! Lui ordonna Thorin d'une voix cassante avant de lever son arme elfique devant lui, prêt à l'utiliser contre quiconque qui s'élancerait sur lui, courant droit vers l'ainé des Pevensie. Je vais allez récuperer cet imbécile !

Et ne laissant aucune possibilité aux autres de pouvoirs de répliquer quoi que ce soit à ces paroles, Thorin avait chargé droit vers la position que tenait l'ainé des Pevensie qui pourfendait quiconque se rapprochait trop prêt de lui, tout en bloquant les attaques et les charges de son bouclier alors qu'un détail avait interpeler le Seigneur nain qui l'avait poussé à agir en conséquence. Car bien qu'il n'aimait guère ce garçon et cela depuis le début, quelque chose en Thorin l'attirait étrangement vers celui-ci, un sentiment, qu'il avait finis par identifier aux files des jours, quasi identique à celui qu'il portait à ces propres neveux et qui était la raison de son énervement évident pour le jeune homme.

Pourquoi aurait-il pour celui-ci un instinct de protection aussi fort qu'avec Fili et Kili ? Alors qu'il ne connaissait ce dernier que de très peu, comparer à toutes ces années passé auprès de ces neveux et de ces camarades nains. Pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin instantané de vouloir la sauvegarde de ce gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien ?

Pourquoi avait-il été si inquiet pour lui durant sa course à Bree pour le hobbit ? Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé du soulagement quand il avait finis par réapparaitre à leurs vues après leur passage avec les trolls ? Et pourquoi son inquiétude était remontée en flèche quand il avait finis par discerner des blessures qu'il portait sur lui après sa rencontre avec des orques et des wargs ? Et encore maintenant, alors qu'il avait attiré l'ennemi dans son sillage avec le Magicien Brun pour les éloigner de la Compagnie, pourquoi Thorin n'avait de cesse de jeter un coup d'œil vers lui dès que le garçon entrait dans son champ de vision, montant son cheval, jouant limite à cache-cache avec les orques et les wargs le pourchassant, au lieu de se concentrer sur les siens et surtout sur ces deux neveux à sa suite ?

Non, il avait finis par avoir besoin de garder ce gamin dans son champ de vision pour effacer ce sentiment de peur et d'inquiétude qui ne cessaient de tirailler ces tripes, et qui allait finir par le rendre malade et le garder loin de de toute possibilité de devenir fou à force de s'en faire pour ce morveux. Et il n'avait pas hésiter une seule seconde à courir rejoindre celui-ci contre l'ennemi, pour le tirer à l'abri du trou dans la roche, couvert par les deux archers de leur groupe, tandis que Dwalin et Fili veillaient sur leurs arrières, attendant de pieds fermes, ceux qui parviendraient à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur retraite.

Sauf que l'intention de tous ces monstres étaient uniquement concentrer sur Peter et sur Thorin qui venait à sa rencontre, se désintéressant complètement de Susan, Fili, Kili et Dwalin, bien qu'ils ne restent presque plus grand monde autour d'eux. Alors que l'autre point qui avait poussé l'Héritier de Durin à agir pour venir soutenir l'ainé des Pevensie, s'était que, depuis qu'il s'était relevé de l'endroit où il était tombé avec sa monture tué par le wargs qu'il avait transpercé de sa lame dans sa gueule ouverte prêt à le mordre autant que son cavalier à l'arrière, tout en s'étant écarté des carcasses, attirant l'appétit des autres loups, le gamin n'avait plus bouger de position.

Comme s'il était tout simplement incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans risquer de tomber et le voyant sauter à cloche pied pour éviter un wargs un peu trop entêtant qui avait voulus le saisir par les flancs, que Thorin finit par comprendre en regardant le gamin en terminer avec ce dernier. Celui-ci terminant avec la lame du gamin enfoncé dans la gorge alors que son cavalier se mangea le poings du Pevensie avant qu'il ne le pourfende d'un revers de sa lame, et n'attrape par la même occasion l'arme de l'orque qu'il lança, comme une lance, droit vers un autre wargs qui le prit dans le front. S'écroulant raide mort en faisant chuter son cavalier pendant que le gamin rivait déjà son attention sur un nouvel opposant en train de le charger, tout en ayant une nouvelle fois sauter à cloche pied pour se tourner droit vers celui-ci qui, bien trop concentrer sur le jeune humain, ne vit nullement le nain le charger par le flanc droit et lui enfoncer son arme jusqu'à la garde dans ces cottes.

Faisant hurler la créature d'agonie avant que Thorin ne dégage son arme de la carcasse de la créature avant de faire face aux derniers adversaires encore debout, s'étant placée devant le Pevensie fort étonné de le voir là. Terminant par jeter un coup d'œil vers les derniers membres de leur Compagnie se trouvant devant l'entrée secrète dans la roche, Peter revrilla son regard vers le dos de Thorin, tout en gardant les derniers opposants à l'œil.

_ Thorin ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lui demanda Peter fort étonner de la présence de ce dernier à ces côtés, avant qu'il ne vienne à reprendre tout son sérieux devant la situation plus qu'urgente dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Allez rejoindre les autres et vous mettre à l'abri, dois-je vous rappelez que c'est après vous que ces orques en ont ?

_ Et dois-je vous rappelez que je suis le chef de notre Compagnie et que je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous par la même occasion, gamin ? Vint à lui répliquer Thorin durement et avec un sérieux glacial, qui surprit grandement Peter pendant quelques secondes. Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre les autres et d'aller nous mettre à l'abri, surtout que vous risquez de ne pas marcher très vite avec votre jambe, je n'ai pas raison ?

_ Comment… ? Débuta Peter fort étonné qu'il se soit rendus compte qu'il ne pouvait plus user de sa jambe gauche pour se déplacer et devant sauter à pied joint avec sa jambe droite.

Car malgré la lance briser toujours maintenu par son garrot autour de sa cuisse, sa jambe gauche avait été écrasé par le poids du corps de son cheval quand le wargs l'avait terrassé et renverser au sol. Avant de compter le poids du carnassier en plus quand Peter l'avait abattus pour venger la mort de sa monture, sans compter qu'aux vus de la situation, il avait dus retirer avec empressement sa jambe de sous les poids morts dessus et donc, déboiter par la même occasion celle-ci car, depuis sa hanche gauche, le Pevensie ne ressentait nullement sa jambe. Bien que la douleur vivace fût, quant à elle, toujours bel et bien présente, Peter faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la laisser filtrer sur son visage pour ne pas alerter, aussi bien ces proches que ces adversaires de l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait.

Sauf que cela n'avait pas été suffisant puisque l'Héritier de Durin avait finis par s'en rendre compte et ce qui l'avait poussé à le rejoindre face aux derniers orques et wargs encore présent autour d'eux.

Seulement, ce n'était pas réellement cela, sur la déduction et l'œil vif du Durin, qui surprenait d'avantage le jeune homme, s'était bel et bien autre chose chez le comportement de ce dernier qui l'intriguait fortement.

_ Même malgré l'état dans lequel je me trouve, pourquoi êtes-vous venus me prêter main forte Thorin ? Vous vous fichez complètement de ce qui peut m'arriver à moi, à ma famille, autant qu'à Bilbon, alors pourquoi venir risquer votre vie pour m'aider alors que vous me détestez ? lui demanda Peter de but en blanc, sentant bel et bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche pour que ce dernier agisse de cette manière alors que, depuis le début, l'animosité et le dédain étaient les seuls émotions que Thorin laissait filtrer autant à son égard qu'à celle des autres. Pourquoi vous donnez cette peine ?

_ Parce que vous êtes un membre de ma Compagnie donc... Bougez-vous !

_ C'est nouveau cela ! Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Peter sur la question avant de river de nouveau toute son attention sur leurs derniers ennemis. Mais nous pourrons parler de tout cela plus tard, quand nous serons tous à l'abri, j'entends des renforts arriver ! Et je crains fort que vous n'appréciez guère leur intervention ? Finit-il par rapporter alors qu'il put facilement entendre des bruits de cavalcade qui n'étaient pas celles des wargs autour d'eux.

Alors qu'en tendant à son tour l'oreille, Thorin put facilement percevoir le bruit d'une cavalerie venant droit vers eux, tandis qu'il pouvait aussi percevoir les cris du Magicien Brun lancé des provocations à la troupe le pourchassant toujours. Sauf que l'Héritier de Durin ne put en penser d'avantage que, durant toute leur discussion et combat depuis que celui-ci avait rejoint les côtés du Pevensie, ils avaient lentement mais surement pris du recul face à leurs adversaires, rejoignant lentement les autres devant l'entrée du passage secret, qu'il put sentir les mains de Dwalin se refermer sur ces bras. L'instant d'après, celui-ci l'avait entrainé dans son sillage vers l'entrée alors que Fili en avait fait de même avec Peter, pendant que Kili avait saisis le bras de Susan et ils avaient déjà tous les deux emprunter le passage, Dwalin et Thorin s'arrêtant tous les deux au-dessus de l'entrée pour river leur regard vers Fili et Peter, le premier aidant le second à avancer en s'étant à son tour rendus compte de la jambe disloquer du second.

_ Allez-vous deux, dépêchez-vous !

Terminant par pousser les deux garçons dans le trou à la suite des autres, Thorin et Dwalin finirent par les suivre tous les deux à l'instant même où un cor résonna dans leurs dos, tandis que le reste de la meute s'étant lancé sur leurs trousses durent se tourner pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants leur chargeant dessus par derrière à la suite du traineau du Magicien Brun. Mais bien que la Compagnie vint à entendre le combat se poursuivre en haut, ils finirent tous par reconcentrer toute leur attention vers l'un des leurs alors que Fili vint à se confondre en excuse auprès de l'ainé des Pevensie après avoir glissé sur sa jambe démise qui était plier dans un angle étrange, donnant des frissons à tous tandis que ce dernier tentait de rassurer le nain que ce n'était rien du tout sauf qu'il déchanta très vite quand le reste de sa famille vint à lui tomber dessus.

_ Je suis sincèrement désoler Peter ! Est-ce que ça va aller ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes donc pas Fili, c'est à peine si je le sens….

_ Cesses de dire pareil sottise Peter ! Bien évidemment que cela ne va pas, tu as vus dans quel état, tu te trouves ?

_ S'il te plait Susan, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me brises les tympans parce qu'un mal de crane est la seule chose que je n'ai pas encore gagner lui demanda poliment Peter à sa sœur de se taire, qui finit par saisir pleinement le message alors qu'il se tirait, en position assise, lentement pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur de la roche, tout en demeurant loin de l'entrée, juste au cas ou si un orque venait à emprunter à son tour le passage.

Chose d'ailleurs qui finit par arriver, sauf que l'orque en question n'était plus capable de les attaquer puisqu'il était bel et bien mort, aux vus de la flèche dépassant de sa jugulaire que Thorin s'empressa d'aller arracher et d'aviser le style de la pointe de flèche pour discerner qui était les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Les elfes ! Finit-il par cracher en jetant le trait par terre avant de river son attention vers Gandalf qui le regardait en silence, pour finir par reconcentrer toute leur attention vers l'ainé des Pevensie qui se trouvait sous les soins de sa plus jeune sœur et du guérisseur nain de la bande.

_ Comment va-t'il Oin ? Vint à lui demander Fili, toujours inquiet d'avoir malmener la jambe du jeune homme, tout en demeurant loin des membres de sa famille dont l'ainée des sœurs était prête à l'étriper, retenus par l'autre frangin qui lui sommait d'arrêter ces bêtises avant de s'agenouiller à côté de la jambe gauche de son ainé.

_ Hormis quelques cottes endommager débuta Oin dans son diagnostic après avoir palpé les flancs du garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de siffler, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de fusiller le guérisseur du regard qui ne s'en formalisa guère étant habituer à ce genre de comportement. Les entailles sur sa joue et un joli bleu sur la pommette, c'est l'état de sa jambe gauche qui aura besoin de soin… Mais dans l'immédiat, il faudrait la remettre droite avant que je ne puisse constater d'avantage de dégâts subis dessus finit-il de diagnostiquer sur l'état du Pevensie, bien que tous sachent pertinemment qu'ils allaient devoir redonner à cette jambe un angle plus correct.

_ Occupez-vous seulement de me la remettre dans le bon sens et en place car je crois bien que Susan empêchera Lucy de me donner un peu d'élixir pour guérir… Et je l'aurais bien mérité aussi…

_ Cesses donc de dire de pareille sornette Peter répliqua Susan énervée à l'encontre de son ainé qui prenait tout à la légère alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de plus en plus de la pâleur qui commençait à apparaitre sur son visage. On va remettre ta jambe et Lucy va te donner de l'élixir, pour aussi bien s'occuper de ta blessure à la cuisse, tu as déjà perdus assez de sang comme cela sinon tu risques bel et bien de nous faire un malaise…

_ Désolé de t'inquiéter Susan mais pour une fois… Je crois bien que tu dis vraie…

_ Comment ça pour une fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ? Peter ! Cria la sœur ainée des Pevensie inquiète et apeuré alors que son ainé vint à s'écrouler, inconscient, rattrapé de justesse par Fili qui le redressa avant qu'il ne s'étale d'avantage par terre, faisant à tous comprendre les paroles qu'il avait rapporté.

Il avait finis, à bout de souffle et d'épuisement, par perdre connaissance.

* * *

 **Oui je sais :) vous voulez tous ma peau pour cette fin de chapitre ;)**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre ? ;)**

 **mais tout se passera bien ne vous en faites pas, puisque le prochain chapitre sera avec le passage de Foncombe et quelques délires en plus ;) sans compter les réponses qu'essayera de tirer Peter de Thorin aux vus de la réaction qu'il a eu à son égard ;)**

 **mais je ne vous en dis pas d'avantage XD sinon je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **a+**

 **big biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	12. Chapitre 11 Foncombe, la demeure des elf

**Bonsoir =D**

 **désoler du retard mais voici enfin la suite que vous attendiez tous ;)**

 **merci à Angel et à Nennia pour vos com en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Foncombe, la demeure des elfes**

 __ Désolé de t'inquiéter Susan mais pour une fois… Je crois bien que tu dis vraie…_

 __ Comment ça pour une fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ? Peter ! Cria la sœur ainée des Pevensie inquiète et apeuré alors que son ainé vint à s'écrouler, inconscient, rattrapé de justesse par Fili qui le redressa avant qu'il ne s'étale d'avantage par terre, faisant à tous comprendre les paroles qu'il avait rapporté._

 _Il avait finis, à bout de souffle et d'épuisement, par perdre connaissance._

.xXx.

Après avoir constaté des battements frénétiques de son cœur, Oin avait ordonné à la fratrie Pevensie de tenir solidement le garçon qui risquait sans doute de bouger ou même de reprendre connaissance, quand il s'attaquerait à remettre sa jambe gauche dans un angle un peu plus normal. Sauf qu'il devait être véritablement des plus épuisé pour ne pas se réveiller en criant à l'instant ou dans un crac lugubre, Oin remit sa jambe droite, n'ayant eu qu'un soubresaut et une grimace de souffrance du jeune homme. Sinon, hormis cela, il n'y eut aucune réaction, comme lorsqu'Edmund vint à arracher avec dureté la lance brisé dans la cuisse de son frère, faisant râler le guérisseur de leur bande qu'il ne devait en aucun cas faire cela tant qu'il n'avait pas lui-même constaté des dégâts causé.

Sauf que ne prenant guère les paroles de celui-ci, Edmund s'occupa à compresser la plaie béante de ces deux mains, avant de porter son attention vers la plus jeune de ces sœurs, qui vint à attraper sa fiole d'élixir à sa ceinture. Fiole qu'elle s'empressa de débouchonner et de faire descendre une goutte dans la bouche légèrement entrouverte de son ainé sous le regard attentif et silencieux du reste de la Compagnie qui les observait. Tous étaient en train de se demander ce qu'était cet élixir exactement quand ils eurent la plus grande surprise de voir l'ainé des Pevensie reprendre une profonde respiration, bien qu'il demeurait toujours profondément inconscient, avant qu'ils ne viennent à observer avec stupéfaction Edmund retirer ces mains de la cuisse blesser de son frère qu'il était en train de compresser.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites mon garçon ? Vous…

_ Du calme Oin, regardez plutôt vint à le calmer Gandalf en posant une main confiante sur l'épaule du guérisseur qui avait voulus se précipiter pour stopper l'hémorragie, tandis que le magicien fit signe à tous les autres de demeurer sur leur position et de regarder tout simplement la suite.

Ayant attrapé un vieux chiffon de son sac, Edmund vint à essuyer ces mains dessus avant de prendre sa gourde et de faire glisser de l'eau sur la cuisse de son frère, droit vers la blessure, pour la nettoyer. Faisant se déverser le sang perdus et dévoiler ainsi aux yeux de tous, entre les fissures du pantalon déchirer du Pevensie, que la blessure causer par la lance d'orque quelques heures auparavant, s'était totalement refermer, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice fraiche et encore rouge qui éberluèrent tous les nains autant que le hobbit.

_ Comment… ?

_ La fiole de Lucy contient un élixir extrait d'une plante venant de notre Royaume, la Fleur de Feu qui guérit toutes les blessures et les maladies, même les personnes à l'article de la mort rapporta simplement Susan sur la fiole d'élixir de sa benjamine. Que faisons-nous à présent Gandalf ?

_ Nous ne pouvons pas remonter à la surface, pas par ce chemin en tout cas leur fit savoir le Magicien Gris, tout en avisant la pente rocheuse qu'ils venaient de descendre pour fuir la meute. Mais nous pouvons emprunter un autre chemin, surtout que nous devons emmener Peter se reposer à l'abri fit-il remarquer tout en portant son attention vers l'ainé des Pevensie avant de redresser la tête vers l'unique voie qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter pour sortir d'ici.

_ Je ne vois pas ou mène ce passage. Devons-nous le suivre ? Vint à demander Dwalin à l'encontre de ces camarades, surtout envers le Chef de leur Compagnie.

_ Nous le suivons bien sûr ! Vint à répliquer Bofur avant de s'empresser de prendre le chemin entre les deux parois rocheuses pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit, avant que les nains viennent à se figer en se tournant vers le membre de leur Compagnie qui était toujours inconscient.

Edmund était d'ailleurs en train de tirer sur les bras de son frère pour le relever, soutenus par Susan et Lucy dans l'intention de le porter à eux trois quand ils furent stopper dans leurs manœuvres quand le plus jeune frère Pevensie vint sentir une pression sur son bras. Se vrillant sur le nain qui venait de les arrêter, les trois Pevensie se figèrent quand ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Thorin, celui-ci les observa pendant un bref instant avant de se rapprocher de leur ainé avant de lui attraper ces bras et le tirant vers lui. La seconde d'après, le Pevensie se retrouva sur l'épaule d'Ecu-de-chêne à la plus grande surprise de tous, alors que Dwalin ou encore Fili et Kili voulurent prendre Peter des épaules de Thorin sauf que celui-ci vint à les repousser et s'empressa de suivre le reste des leurs dans le chemin avant que quiconque n'est pu le stopper, faisant sourire Gandalf de l'attitude de celui-ci.

Bien que les trois plus jeune Pevensie demeurèrent derrière Thorin, juste au cas où si celui-ci avait besoin d'aide pour porter Peter, mais le chef nain était plus que déterminer à porter ce dernier depuis qu'il l'avait attrapé jusqu'à leur destination, refusant un quelconque soutien des autres, autant que de ces camarades nains que des cadets de la fratrie Pevensie. Suivant le chemin escarper entre les deux parois rocheuses, la Compagnie finit par atteindre une corniche dévoilant une vallée sous leurs yeux alors qu'un petit escalier de pierre descendait sur leur droite contre la paroi rocheuse droit vers un petit pont de pierre plus bas, menant droit vers une citée au cœur même de cette nature fleurissante auréoler par les quelques cascades autour. Tandis que les nains reconnurent parfaitement le style architectural de la demeure, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner devant cette vision alors que Bilbon autant que les trois jeunes Pevensie étaient fort admiratifs devant cette vision enchanteresse sous leurs yeux.

_ La Vallée d'Imladris vint à rapporter Gandalf sur le lieu qui se dévoilait devant leurs yeux. Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom…

_ Foncombe vint à traduire Bilbon, quelque peu bouche bée devant cette demeure qui avait bercé son enfance des contes et autres histoires elfiques rapporter par sa tendre mère.

_ Ici, se trouve la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer présenta Gandalf au membre de la Compagnie alors que les nains ne savaient pas trop quoi faire de cette nouvelle.

Certains, les plus jeunes d'entre eux étaient fort admiratifs devant un tel lieu comme les trois Pevensie, d'autres l'étaient bien moins, en ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer sur leurs visages, tandis que les derniers dont les plus sceptique, étaient des plus ronchons. En particulier Thorin qui hésita sur la manœuvre à suivre avant de décider de garder le Pevensie sur les épaules avant de se retourner droit vers le Magicien Gris qu'il rejoigna en quelques fouler.

_ S'était votre plan depuis le début ? Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ?

_ Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne lui contredisa Gandalf n'aimant guère ce que celui-ci était en train de sous-entendre à son attention. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous lui répliqua-t'il déterminer à lui rappeler pour quelle raison les orques les avaient suivis jusqu'ici.

Ce n'était sans doute pas les elfes qui avaient attirés les orques jusqu'aux frontières de leur territoire.

_ Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ? Lui demanda Thorin de but en blanc sur l'avis certains que ces derniers auraient à leur encontre quand ils finiraient par connaitre la destination de leur quête. Ils voudront nous en empêcher ?

_ Sans aucun doute ! Finit par admettre le Mage Gris sur la possibilité que les elfes viennent à les empêcher de poursuivre la quête qu'ils avaient tous entrepris d'accomplir. Mais nous avons de réponses à nos questions, comme d'un lieu où nous puissions nous reposer en toute sécurité vint-il à lui rappeler tout en portant son regard sur le jeune homme que Thorin n'avait pas un seul instant reposer durant leur conversation, avant de lui asséner ces prochaines paroles avec détermination et non possibilité de le contredire. Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi !

Et en accentuant bien sur le « moi », Gandalf fit comprendre à Thorin aussi bien à tout le reste de la Compagnie qu'ils ne devaient nullement intervenir dans les discussions et laisser ainsi au Mage Gris de se charger d'induire les elfes en erreur sur la raison du voyage vers l'Est qu'ils allaient entreprendre. Et terminant par comprendre facilement le sous-entendus de celui-ci, tous les membres de la Compagnie hochèrent de la tête après que Thorin ait donné son aval pour que Gandalf fasse ce qui devait être fais en évitant ainsi tout problème et conflit futur avec les elfes d'Imladris. Ou d'est que Gandalf eut la confirmation par tous que ces derniers se tiendraient à carreau durant leur passage dans la demeure elfique, il vint à prendre la tête de leur groupe une nouvelle fois, tout en venant à aller emprunter les petits escaliers rocheux sur leur droite pour ainsi rejoindre les ponts de pierre menant jusqu'à Foncombe.

Ne leur fallant qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour descendre et franchir les nombreux ponts de pierre pour franchir les ruisseaux et fleuves ayant émergé des chutes d'eaux, Dwalin et Edmund ayant encadré Thorin pour ainsi éviter toute éventuelle chute qu'il pourrait avoir avec le poids de Peter sur ces épaules. Mais aucune chute et aucune perte d'équilibre ne fut à déplorer, et Thorin mena Peter jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent à atteindre la place centrale extérieur de Foncombe, juste après avoir franchis le dernier pont encadrer par deux énormes statues représentant un elfe en armure et draper dans une longue cape chacun poser sur leurs piédestaux, Ecu-de-chêne comprit qu'ils allaient attendre un sacré moment ici-même quand il aperçut les deux gardes se tenant en haut des escaliers devant eux et qui ne remuèrent pas d'un pouce à leurs vues.

Ils allaient patienter pendant un bon moment ici avant de pouvoir entrer ou savoir ce qu'ils allaient recevoir comme soutien ou non ?

Tandis que Susan et Lucy vinrent à la rencontre de Thorin, Edmund ne l'ayant pas lâché d'un pouce, attrapant leur ainé alors que le leader de la Compagnie vint à comprendre le message que les cadets de Peter souhaitaient. Et faisant bien attention, Thorin vint à redéposer celui-ci sur le sol, Susan venant à s'agenouiller et tenant son frère contre elle, son dos reposant contre son torse de telle sorte qu'il se retrouvait assis par terre et non totalement allonger. Tandis que celui-ci dormait toujours profondément, Lucy et Edmund vinrent tous les deux à poser aussi leurs affaires aux sols avant de s'agenouiller de telle sorte qu'ils encadraient leur ainé contre toute possible éventualité, mais les trois Pevensie faisaient confiance en Gandalf sur le fait qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien dans la demeure des elfes.

Alors que Bilbon les avait rejoint, se renseignant sur l'état de l'ainé des Pevensie qui poursuivait son repos bien mérité, les nains de la Compagnie s'étaient éparpiller autour d'eux, attendant patiemment la suite des évènements, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler les lieux et d'avoir des remarquer sur une chose ou une autre qui leurs paraissaient étrange ou tout simplement n'avait aucun gout. Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'il y est enfin du mouvement vers la demeure elfique, là où, en haut des marches menant à l'intérieur de Foncombe, une silhouette elfique finit par apparaitre et empruntant les escaliers, alla rejoindre les membres de la Compagnie sur la place centrale.

_ Mithrandir ! Appela le nouvel arrivant qui se trouvait être un elfe aux longs cheveux brun avec un léger diadème enserrant le haut de sa tête alors qu'il portait une longue robe violette, reconnaissant sans aucune difficulté le Mage parmis eux, venant le saluer tout en posant sa main droite sur le cœur.

Salutation elfique si les trois Pevensie se rappelaient de ce que leur avait rapporté Gandalf durant leur mois de cours sur toutes les bienséances et salutations de chaque peuple, avec l'ensemble des récits et mythe de la Terre du Milieu. Comme le fait que « Mithrandir » était le nom elfique de Gandalf.

_ Lindir ! Salua Gandalf en reconnaissant ce dernier et venant à la rencontre de l'elfe qui finit par se retrouver en bas des marches en face de lui, qui n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le nouvel arrivant vint à poursuivre l'échange dans sa langue natale.

Langue elfique que personne d'autres, hormis Gandalf ne vint à comprendre d'ailleurs.

 __ Nous vous savions dans la vallée._

_ Je souhaite voir le Seigneur Elrond ? Lui demanda Gandalf de but en blanc, préférant parler dans la langue commune et ainsi éviter d'énerver d'avantage les nains derrière eux qui n'avaient pas dus aimer que celui-ci lui parle en elfique.

Les excluant ainsi de la conversation par la même occasion.

Et cela, l'elfe finit par le comprendre surtout au regard que lui lançait Gandalf par la suite, lui faisant ainsi saisir qu'il devait parler dans une langue que tous comprennent et éviter par la même occasion que les nains ne viennent à lui tomber dessus comme un mur de brique.

_ Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici.

_ Pas ici ? Ou est-il ? Se demanda Gandalf voulant bien connaitre l'endroit ou Elrond devait être quand il entendit un grondement derrière lui.

_ Vont-ils nous laisser entrer Gandalf ou nous laisser attendre ici ?

_ S'il te plait Susan ?

Mais Gandalf n'eut pas la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher Susan et Edmund de se crêper le chignon, aussi bien que Lucy qui essaya d'arrêter ces deux ainés dans leurs éventuelles disputes, qu'ils vinrent tous à entendre un cor résonner derrière eux. Leur faisant tourner la tête vers la direction de la source du bruit, terminant par apercevoir une cavalerie empruntant le pont et venant droit vers eux.

Une cavalerie d'elfe qui vint à alerter les nains alors que Gandalf sentit la tension monter quand Thorin vint à lancer ces ordres à l'encontre de ces camarades qui vinrent à appliquer celle-ci. Tout en ayant entrainé le hobbit autant que les quatre Pevensie qui ne purent s'empêcher d'être inquiet, lorsque Gloin et Bifur avaient saisis Peter par les épaules pour le tirer au centre de leur groupe, très vite rejoins par le reste de la fratrie à l'instant même où les elfes finirent par les atteindre.

La cavalerie se mit à tourner autour de leur Compagnie alors que les nains ne purent s'empêcher de gronder et de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité devant tous les gestes que les elfes pourraient avoir. Tandis que de l'autre côté du cercle elfique, Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de porter son regard vers Thorin, celui-ci se trouvant au centre du groupe avec ces neveux et les Pevensie, inquiet qu'il vienne à ouvrir les hostilités, bien que les elfes ne leur permettaient pas de demeurer calme par la même occasion.

_ Gandalf ! Vint à saluer l'un des elfes, celui qui avait mené le groupe à encercler les nains et qui vint à descendre du dos de sa monture pour aller à la rencontre du Mage Gris, faisant tournoyer sa cape violette dans son sillage, recouvrant l'armure qu'il portait.

_ Seigneur Elrond ! Souria Gandalf en allant à la rencontre de ce dernier. _Mon Ami, ou étiez-vous ?_ Finit-il par lui demander dans le langage des elfes.

 __ Nous chassions des orques venus du Sud. Nous en avions tué au Col Caché_ finit par répondre Elrond à l'encontre de Gandalf dans sa langue en venant l'embrasser avant de tendre le trophée de guerre qu'il avait pris d'un des orques et qu'il finit par tendre à son Sénéchal qui l'observa avec dégout. C'est étrange que les orques approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose… Où quelqu'un les a attirés par ici ? Finit-il par questionner sur la possibilité que cela soit eux qui aient attirés ces derniers sur leurs terres. D'ailleurs, Radagast m'a confié durant notre voyage de retour que lui et un jeune garçon se sont chargé d'occuper ces derniers pour permettre à un groupe de fuir ces derniers ? Finit-il par demander mine de rien, tout en venant à désigner le Mage Brun qui se trouvait bel et bien présent derrière la cavalerie elfe qu'ils n'avaient pu apercevoir avec ces derniers.

Toujours sur son traineau tirer par ces lapins qui paraissaient quelque peu essouffler, Radagast gigota de la main dans leurs directions, fort heureux de les voirs tous alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils quand il ne vint pas à apercevoir le reste des Pevensie, se doutant que ces derniers devaient se trouver au centre du cercle de la Compagnie masquer par ces derniers.

_ Ah ! Il se peut que ce soit nous ! Finit par admettre Gandalf tout en désignant les nains vers lesquelles Elrond riva toute son attention, pendant qu'Edmund s'était à son tour redresser, laissant ces deux sœurs se charger de Peter, tout en gardant Bilbon derrière lui pour plus de sécurité. Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir Radagast, encore merci de votre soutien de tout à l'heure le remercia-t'il de bon coeur.

_ S'était un plaisir Gandalf ! Vint à sourire Radagast avant de reprendre son sérieux quand il avisa la situation qui allait se jouer devant eux.

Lorsque l'un des nains vint à se frayer un chemin parmis ces camarades, faisant ainsi lâcher le regard du Seigneur Elrond sur le Pevensie qui s'était lever et dévoiler devant eux, pour ainsi se reconcentrer de cette manière droit vers Thorin qui était venus à sa rencontre et que le Maitre de Foncombe n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre.

_ Bienvenu Thorin, Fils de Thrain.

_ Il ne me semble pas vous connaitre.

_ Pourquoi j'ai la nette impression de ressentir une fichue tension là ? Vint à demander Lucy inquiète de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_ Parce que cela est bel et bien le cas Lucy ! Il y en a un des deux qui ne connait nullement le terme diplomatique !

_ Susan ?

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Edmund ! Tu penses exactement la même chose ! Fusilla Susan en se redressant à son tour et en fusillant Thorin par la même occasion du regard. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où nous pourrons déposer Peter sans problème et cet idiot veut créer un esclandre et non autre ?

_ Susan, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Lucy en tentant de rappeler sa sœur ainée à l'ordre alors qu'elle tenait toujours Peter contre elle, souhaitant que ce dernier soit réveillé pour qu'il puisse calmer les choses.

_ Les enfants ? Tenta de les rappeler à l'ordre Gandalf alors que Thorin autant que les nains étaient à deux doigts de dire quelque chose eux-mêmes. Veuillez les excusez Seigneur Elrond, voici les cadets du jeune Seigneur Peter qui se trouve inconscient après avoir maintenus le plus longtemps possible les orques loin de nous, nous espérions que vous puissiez nous héberger le temps qu'il reprenne connaissance ? Finit par lui demander le Mage Gris, tout en essayant d'éviter d'avantage les pots casser alors qu'Elrond le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Susan et Edmund qui s'étaient incliner respectueusement devant lui, bien qu'ils se trouvaient toujours entourer par les nains.

Et ne faisant pas attention aux Fils de Durin, le Seigneur Elrond s'avança vers eux, bloqué par les nains ou ils durent patienter quelques instants alors que Thorin finit par donner l'aval à ces camarades pour le laisser passer, tandis que Gandalf fusilla du regard Ecu-de-chêne pour que ce dernier ne fasse pas de bêtise et laisse faire. S'écartant de la route de celui-ci, les nains demeurèrent tout de même sur le qui-vive bien qu'ils ne firent rien, laissant Elrond découvrir ainsi le reste de la fratrie qu'il n'avait pas encore vus masquer par le reste de la Compagnie autour d'eux.

Serrant toujours son ainé dans ces bras, son dos se retrouvant lover contre son torse, Lucy inclina respectueusement la tête vers Elrond alors qu'il se retrouvait devant elle et Peter, pendant que Susan et Edmund s'étaient tous les deux poster de chaque côté d'eux, prêt à tout éventualité. Mais le Maitre de Foncombe ne fit que s'agenouiller devant Peter, fixant celui-ci autant qu'il l'avait fait avec les trois cadets, ces derniers ayant la nette impression que celui-ci pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert les mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Alors quand ils le virent tendre une main vers Peter, ils ne purent tous s'empêcher de se tendre d'avantage, ignorant complètement ce que ce dernier avait en tête, lorsque sa main finit par atteindre la nuque de l'ainé des Pevensie. Se figeant un bref instant en portant toute son attention vers lui, le visage des plus concentrer, Elrond finit par retirer sa main de la nuque du jeune garçon comme s'il avait été brûlé, paraissant des plus surpris avant de se redresser sans quitter un seul instant Peter du regard.

Terminant par porter son attention sur Gandalf derrière lui qui attendait sagement comme les autres qu'il donne ces ordres, Elrond finit par reconcentrer son regard vers ces soldats et donna un ordre en elfique à ces derniers dont ils vinrent à hocher de la tête avant que deux de ces cavaliers ne finissent par se rapprocher. Rapprochement qui se fit mal voir des nains qui vinrent à resserrer leurs rangs auprès de leur camarade mais les elfes s'arrêtèrent, montrant qu'ils n'avaient nullement de mauvaises intentions, le regard de Gandalf le leur faisant comprendre avant que Thorin ne finisse par leur donner son aval, laissant s'écarter les nains pour permettre aux deux elfes de rejoindre les côtés de leur Seigneur.

Ces derniers vinrent à se placer chacun d'un côté de Peter, toujours tenus solidement par Lucy qui avait du mal à comprendre ce que ces derniers avaient en tête avant qu'Edmund ne pose une main rassurante sur son épaule à l'instant où les deux elfes vinrent à placer leurs bras sous les genoux du garçon et l'autre dans son dos. L'instant d'après, ils se relevèrent emportant Peter avec eux alors que ces trois cadets rivèrent un moment leur attention sur le Maitre des lieux avant de se river vers Gandalf, voulant savoir s'il pouvait savoir si oui ou non, ils pouvaient le suivre à l'intérieur sans recevoir un barrage des elfes qui les empêcherait d'y aller.

_ Vous pouvez y aller mes enfants vint à les rassurer Elrond aux trois jeunes, tout en leur désignant le chemin que ces deux soldats étaient en train d'emprunter, en suivant le sillage de Lindir alors que les Pevensie ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se dépêchèrent de suivre ces derniers pour ne pas les perdre de vue, tout en ayant repris leur paquetage en même temps. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à discuter Gandalf, Radagast… Mais en attendant, vous et vos compagnons serions nos invités. Qu'en dîtes-vous Thorin Fils de Thrain ?

Pour toute réponse, Thorin vint à se tourner vers le reste de sa Compagnie, ces derniers se mettant à peser le pour et le contre de cette invitation, alors que Radagast vint à rejoindre les côtés de Gandalf et d'Elrond après avoir confié son traineau et ces lapins à d'autres elfes qui vinrent à les entrainer vers leurs écuries avec leurs propres montures. Tandis que deux autres soldats vinrent à demeurer dans le sillage de leur Seigneur qui attendait patiemment la réponse des nains, ces derniers terminant par prendre enfin une décision que Thorin finit par donner à l'encontre du Maitre d'Imladris.

_ Nous acceptons volontiers votre proposition accepta finalement Ecu-de-chêne après la mini-réunion avec ces camarades.

Hochant de la tête, Elrond finit par leur désigner les escaliers que ces deux autres soldats vinrent à leur servir de guide pour ainsi ne pas se perdre dans la Demeure des elfes, la Compagnie les suivant tout en se mettant à parler bruyamment entre eux, laissant ainsi Elrond seul à seul avec Gandalf et Radagast à l'entrée de Foncombe. Les deux Magiciens se doutant pertinemment que si le Seigneur elfe ne suivait pas ces convives, s'était pour pouvoir leur parler sans être entendus des nains, c'est que cela devait être une discussion sérieuse, surtout si Elrond ne pouvait attendre d'être à l'intérieur de sa maison pour en parler.

_ Qui sont-ils exactement Gandalf ?

_ Je vous demande pardon Mon Seigneur ?

_ Ces enfants ? Ils ne peuvent venir de la Terre du Milieu… admit Elrond sur l'origine des quatre Pevensie. La magie que j'ai sentis émerger d'eux, est ancienne, très ancienne même. Chaude. Bienfaitrice.

_ C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressentis chez le garçon rapporta Radagast sur ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de sa rencontre avec l'ainé des Pevensie. Qu'il était baigné dans cette lumière qui veillait sur lui et le gardait éloigner des ténèbres… Mais j'ai aussi remarqué que cette force magique semble être bien plus présente chez le Fils ainé que les trois autres, comme si la magie tournoyait autour de sa personne et qu'elle était attirée par quelque chose en lui admit-il sur ce qu'il avait éprouvé en la compagnie du jeune garçon.

_ C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressentis. Une puissante magie tournait autour d'eux et c'est ce qui m'a attiré à eux la première fois que je les ai rencontrés dans la Vieille Forêt non loin de Bree ; finit par admettre Gandalf à ce propos.

_ Je présume que vous aviez sondé leurs esprits en les rencontrant, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Lui demanda Elrond avec sérieux, ce qui attira aussi bien la curiosité de Gandalf et de Radagast qui rivèrent leur attention vers le Seigneur Elfe.

En tant qu'Istari des Valars, ces derniers pouvaient sonder l'esprit et le cœur des personnes qu'ils rencontraient pour ainsi connaitre leurs pensées et leurs émotions. Et s'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'avait faite Gandalf quand il avait finis par trouver les quatre Pevensie, attirer vers eux par l'aura magique inconnu et chaleureuse les enveloppant, se rendant compte de leur totale incompréhension sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient alors qu'un seul nom résonnait dans leurs esprits.

Aslan.

Tous les quatre ?

Non. L'esprit de celui paraissant être le plus vieux des quatre et celui étant le plus sur ces gardes comparer aux autres, lui était fermé.

S'il pouvait percevoir l'énervement, la stupéfaction et l'inquiétude émanant des trois autres, il ne percevait strictement rien venant du premier. Phénomène étrange qui avait attisé la curiosité de Gandalf qui avait dirigé toute sa concentration sur celui-ci, pour tenter de sonder son esprit mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est à se créer une épouvantable migraine quand il se heurta de plein fouet au mur mental englobant l'esprit du garçon.

Depuis lors, Gandalf n'avait pas cessé, un seul instant, durant le mois qu'il avait passé à connaitre et à enseigner les Pevensie sur tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur la Terre du Milieu, de tenter de se frayer un chemin à travers ce mur mental qui, plus il essayait d'y entrer, commençait à prendre forme. Celle qui avait plus des allures de mur d'enceinte d'une gigantesque cité que d'une simple façade de maison et qui continuait d'être infranchissable, qu'importe dans quel état mental se trouvait le garçon. Qu'il soit heureux, énerver, amuser, inquiet, protecteur ou en colère, Gandalf n'avait jamais pu trouver la moindre faille à travers ce mur, devant se référer à ces yeux pour connaitre ces états d'âme, puisque _« les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme »_ comme le lui avait si bien dis un jour Peter quand Gandalf lui avait un jour fait remarqué que la manière dont il regardait les choses lui faisaient paraitre bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

_ Nullement Mon Seigneur vint à admettre Gandalf sur son incapacité à lire la conscience du garçon. Le mur mentale entourant son esprit est d'une robuste à toute épreuve, malgré toutes les différentes émotions dans lequel j'ai eu la chance de le voir être, ce petit n'a jamais totalement relâcher la pression. Même lorsqu'il dormait, je ne suis parvenu à y accéder… Depuis quelques temps, il était victime de cauchemard et j'ai été fortement tenté de voir si son mur mental était toujours présent, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à sonder sa conscience dans un tel état de faiblesse finit-il par rapporter sur toutes les tentatives qu'il avait essayées pour atteindre la conscience du garçon, quand une question finit par franchir son esprit.

Se pourrait-il que… ?

_ Vous êtes parvenus à sonder l'esprit du gamin, Mon Seigneur ?

_ Comme vous Gandalf, je me suis retrouver à heurter ce même mur qui vous a tenus en échec depuis tout ce temps rapporta Elrond avec sérieux. Je n'ai jamais vus un esprit si bien protéger malgré l'inconscience de son propre porteur… ce petit possède l'esprit d'une personne qui a vécus des siècles et non celui d'un jeune garçon de son âge vint-il à faire remarquer à ce propos, alors que Gandalf et Radagast n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre le ton employé dans sa voix.

Celle de la surprise.

Elrond était fort étonné qu'un tel enfant possède un tel mur mental à son âge et que ni lui, ni les deux Magiciens ne parviennent à forcer le passage de son inconscience, même lorsqu'il se trouvait inconscient. Le Maitre d'Imladris avait plus que hâte de voir ce garçon reprendre connaissance et se présenter, autant que de rencontrer ce garçon et ces cadets par la même occasion mais d'abord…

_ Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire Gandalf fit savoir Elrond avec sérieux avant de faire signe aux deux Mages de le suivre dans sa demeure et à la suite des membres de la Compagnie.

_ Je crois bien que oui.

* * *

 **je sais je suis méchante d'en finir là =D**

 **alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **dans tous les cas, j'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite le plus vite possible ;)**

 **bonne soirée à tous**

 **à la prochaine ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	13. Chapitre 12 Les Rois et Reines d'Aslan

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **j'ai été rapide cette fois ci pour vous poster cette suite ;) même si la fin de celle-ci vous allez encore vouloir ma peau XD**

 **dans ce chapitre, la vérité commence un peu à se faire savoir sur les Pevensie à surprendre d'avantage les membres de la Compagnie, comme plusieurs peurs qui refont surface :)**

 **merci à Nennia et à Angel pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Les Rois et Reines d'Aslan**

 _Il ne savait plus où il était._

 _La seconde d'avant, il se faisait encore percer par cette balle qui avait abattus Timée par derrière, après que celui-ci se soit levé pour venir à sa rencontre quand il avait finis par l'apercevoir quand il l'avait entendu l'appeler. Et s'étant laissé retomber en arrière, sa poitrine le brulant à le faire hurler de douleur, Peter s'attendait d'heurter le sol avec dureté quand il eut la surprise de sentir la surface glaciale de l'eau qui vint à l'englober, se sentant couler au fond._

 _Clignotant plusieurs fois des yeux, terminant par se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas quand il comprit qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans l'eau lorsqu'il se mit à boire la tasse, l'obligeant à pousser sur ces jambes pour remonter à la surface et reprendre de l'oxygène avant qu'il ne vienne à se noyer, il ne s'attendait nullement à ce qu'il découvrit à la surface. Après avoir recraché l'eau qu'il avait avalée, tout en tentant de reprendre une respiration correcte, tout en se stabilisant dans l'eau pour ne pas couler une nouvelle fois, Peter vint à se figer quand il finit par aviser l'environnement qui l'entourait qui vint à lui donner froid dans le dos, le glaçant d'effroi lorsqu'il vint à aviser les maisons construites au cœur même du lac l'entourant._

 _Des maisons qui se trouvaient pris dans les flammes alors que les cris se mettaient à résonner autour de lui tandis que la nuit qui les englobait d'où seule la clarté de la lune et les flammes de l'incendie permirent à Peter de discerner le responsable de cette malveillance, qui le fit pâlir d'effroi en constatant de la taille démentielle de ce dernier. Le dragon, car il ne pouvait se s'agir que de lui, se mettait à faire de tours autour de la ville avant de fondre dessus et déverser son feu satanique sur les habitations qui n'avaient pas encore pris feu sous l'incendie qu'il était en train de créer, alors que certaines personnes avaient eu le temps de monter sur des petites embarcations en tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le dragon, en fuyant leur maison._

 _Sauf que Peter ne put en penser d'avantage ou même d'avoir une pensée cohérente qu'il sentit quelque chose lui attraper la cheville et l'entrainer à une vitesse fulgurante dans les profondeurs du lac. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir en conséquence qu'il heurta de nouveau le sol alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus au fond du lac mais étaler de tout son long sur une plaque de verglas qui ne se trouvait être nulle autre qu'un mini-lac geler. Tandis qu'une brume l'entourait l'empêchant de voir plus loin que quelques mètres, s'empressant de se relever tout en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé et ne pouvant stopper le tremblement de froid qu'il avait, en raison du fait qu'il était tremper jusqu'aux os, mais la raison principale était qu'il connaissait ce lieu._

 _Oui, il le reconnaissait sans peine, son cœur se mettant à battre à cent allures tandis qu'en se redressant, il sentit une sueur froide descendre son dos alors qu'une boule tomba lourdement dans son estomac quand il finit par trouver facilement les silhouettes des trois corps droit devant lui._

 _Fili. Kili. Thorin._

 _Ils étaient là. Encore mort devant lui. Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi les voyait-il tous les trois morts ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Mais Peter ne put en penser d'avantage qu'alors qu'il était en train de se redresser, il ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard la forme terminant par apparaitre à travers la brume et qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre comme étant l'une de deux qu'il avait vus la première fois lors de ce « cauchemard ». Et dont il avait le pressentiment que s'était lui la source de tout leur problème et ne pouvant empêcher la rage de grimper en lui à une vitesse folle, tandis qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de se redresser pour pouvoir charger ce dernier pour venger la mort des trois Durins lorsqu'il sentit une menace venir dans son dos._

 _Peter tenta de se retourner pour tenter de bloquer l'attaque qui allait sans nulle doute fondre sur lui, mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de contrer la charge, qu'un coup violent lui fut porter à la tête et que l'obscurité finit par l'engloutir avant que la lumière ne jaillisse devant ces yeux._

Fixant le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour tenter de comprendre comment il avait atterris ici alors que la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait avant de perdre connaissance, s'était qu'il était blesser au centre même de sa famille et du reste de la Compagnie après avoir glissé dans la cachette que Gandalf était parvenu à trouver pour les mettre à l'abri de la meute les pourchassant. Ils avaient dus trouver une maison ou se mettre à l'abri pendant son inconscience ce qui devait expliquer pourquoi Peter se trouvait à présent, allongé dans un lit et sous les couvertures, alors qu'on lui avait retiré sa tunique en cuir et ces bottes, le laissant en chemise et pantalon tandis que ses armes et son paquetage se trouvaient appuyer contre la chaise se trouvant à côté de la table de chevet à sa droite.

Avisant la lumière orangée émanant de la baie allant au balcon à sa gauche, Peter vint à saisir que le crépuscule n'était plus très loin, comprenant ainsi qu'il avait dus demeurer inconscient plusieurs heures, en espérant que cela n'était pas plusieurs jours, le Pevensie ferma un instant les yeux, faisant le vide dans son esprit et ouvrit sa conscience autour de lui. Ressentant les aura de nombreuses personnes autour de lui, les lueurs étoilés de ces dernières étaient facilement identifiable pour Peter qui les reconnut comme étant sans nulle doute des elfes, dont certaines qu'il reconnut pour avoir fait partis de ceux qui avaient été présent durant la charge de la cavalerie elfe contre la meute qui s'était lancer sur leurs traces.

Et la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient rassembler autour d'un même endroit, là où il parvint à trouver les auras de ces cadets ainsi que celles du reste de la Compagnie, qu'il put pleinement identifier avec les auras chaleureuses des Pevensie protéger par la bienveillance d'Aslan, celles flamboyantes des nains, celle lumineuse de Gandalf et Radagast, et la verdoyante de Bilbon. La Compagnie semblait être avec une autre personne, un elfe aux vus de l'aura fleurissante de ce dernier, mais dont l'aura était aussi intense que celle des deux Magiciens, sans nulle doute qu'il s'agissait du Maitre des lieux quand il finit par comprendre où il se trouvait.

Ils avaient finis par atteindre Foncombe.

Et il semblerait que les nains avaient finis par accepter l'aide des elfes en espérant que ceux-ci ne finissent pas par créer une esclandre, les connaissant comme il avait appris à les connaître, Peter craignait que les nains fassent les idiots avec les elfes. Sans compter qu'il y avait de grande chance que ces cadets viennent à perdre patience et connaissant bien Susan, Peter pouvait parier que les nains allaient déguster avec ces remontrances glaciales et ils en prendraient pour leur grade. Sans compter qu'Edmund et Lucy seraient eux aussi de la partie pour leur faire savoir qu'ils ne fallaient pas jouer les idiots avec eux.

Terminant par se redresser dans son lit, Peter décida qu'il était temps qu'il se lève et qu'il vienne à rejoindre les autres pour les rassurer sur son état, tout en rattrapant sa paire de botte au pied de son lit qu'il renfila avant de se décider d'aller retrouver ces camarades. Seulement voilà, il n'eut pas la possibilité de faire un pas en avant qu'il sentit ces jambes céder sous son poids, le faisant tomber à genoux alors qu'il tenta de se relever mais il ne put faire aucun geste que ces bras vinrent à se mettre à trembler.

Baissant son regard vers ces mains qui étaient secouer de tremblement, Peter eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand un flash de lumière vint à recouvrir sa vue, le faisant trembler d'avantage quand il vint à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait lorsque des images de son face à face avec le dragon de Narnia vint à se superposer à celle qu'il avait aperçus de Smaug. Pourquoi était-il en train de faire une crise ?

Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de sa terreur vécus après son combat avec le dragon, comme de contenir les crises qui lui était revenus par la suite alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il bloquer en cet instant précis ? Pourquoi était-il victime d'une de ces crises maintenant ?

Tentant de mettre à plus tard les réponses à ces questions, Peter essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit comme lui avait enseigné le guérisseur de Narnia qui l'avait plusieurs fois consulté après son face à face avec le dragon pour l'aider à lutter face à cette peur viscérale qui le prenait aux tripes. D'essayer de ne pas penser au saurien et de se plonger dans des souvenirs heureux pour effacer l'image qui le hantait, seulement, il avait beau penser à sa famille, cette scène terrifiante sur le lac ne cessait de lui sauter aux yeux.

Bon dieu, il devait se ressaisir avant que quelqu'un vienne à le découvrir ainsi ! Surtout si c'était l'un des nains qui venait à le découvrir dans son moment de faiblesse qui viendrait à se répandre comme une trainée de poudre parmis ces derniers et qui ne pourront s'empêcher de parler sur son dos. Particulièrement Dwalin et Thorin qui ne cesseraient de l'enquiquiner avec le fait qu'il n'était nulle autre qu'un gamin, bien que de ce point de vue, Peter ne pouvait les contredire car en cet instant, il se sentait comme un enfant qui avait besoin de l'amour de ces parents pour traverser la terreur du cauchemard qui l'avait réveillé de son sommeil.

Il devait se contrôler.

Il devait lutter.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il devait le faire.

.xXx.

Il était fort impressionner par l'attitude des elfes ou il leur tirait son chapeau pour demeurer maitre de leurs émotions devant le comportement intraitable des nains envers leurs hôtes. Edmund n'avait nullement besoin de s'en mêler pour leur rappeler les bonnes manières que Susan se chargeait bien volontiers de leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure, faisant écarquiller les yeux des elfes présent autour d'eux qui fixaient l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie gronder les nains comme une mère avec ces enfants impolies envers leurs hôtes.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Foncombe en début de soirée, après que Gandalf était venus inviter les trois Pevensie à venir diner avec lui, la Compagnie et le Seigneur Elrond alors qu'ils se trouvaient au chevet de Peter qu'on avait déposé dans l'une des chambres elfique après que des guérisseurs soient venus le consulter. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs était fort surpris de la trace de sang sécher sur sa cuisse et de la déchirure dans son pantalon pour constater que la blessure se trouvait déjà cicatriser, ou hormis une fatigue et un épuisement évident, le jeune garçon avait besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos et avait rassuré les trois jeunes en affirmant que celui-ci allait dormir pendant encore plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne finisse par reprendre connaissance.

Edmund, Susan et Lucy avaient alors accepter de suivre Gandalf et ainsi rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie pour diner, terminant par s'installer tous les trois à la table ou se trouvaient déjà Elrond, Gandalf, Radagast et Thorin alors que le reste de la Compagnie avaient été installer sur des petites tables, sagement assis sur des coussins. Alors que si les Pevensie pouvaient pleinement se satisfaire d'un repas purement végétarien, cela n'était nullement au gout des nains qui n'aimaient guère tout ce qui se rapportait à un repas avec du vert, ces derniers faisant plusieurs scènes devant les plats qu'on venait à déposer devant eux.

Les Pevensie s'étaient alors contentez d'écouter la conversation échanger entre Gandalf et Elrond qui venait à renseigner le Mage et Ecu-de-chêne sur l'origine des deux épées elfes qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le butin des trolls, tout en mettant sur le plat la question de la raison pour laquelle ils prenaient la route de l'Est ? Mais en constatant qu'aucun à sa table ne lui répondrait, Elrond s'était alors tourner vers un autre sujet qui avait fort intéressé Thorin qui écouta d'une oreille attentif ces questionnements lier aux Pevensie.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez d'un Royaume se trouvant loin dans les terres du Nord, je connais quelques-uns de ces territoires, duquel venez-vous les enfants ?

_ J'ignorais que des elfes avaient franchis le Désert du Nord pour pénétrer sur nos Terres par le Sud sans notre aval ? Demanda Edmund, tout en sirotant sa boisson alors que ces sœurs avaient rivé leur attention sur lui, sachant qu'entre eux trois, celui qui pourraient plus facilement jouer finement cette situation s'était bien lui. Avouez-vous Mon Seigneur, être entrer sur nos terres sans notre accord ? Cela représente une violation de nos terres et je présume que vous connaissez les sanctions d'une telle attitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tout, ils avaient fait en sorte de créer un dossier en béton pour ainsi éviter toutes les fausses notes entre eux si on venait à leur poser la question sur leur terre, évitant encore de révéler qu'ils venaient tous les quatre d'un autre monde. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au stade, avec les membres de la Compagnie ou ils peuvent leur expliquer l'existence d'autres mondes et qu'ils venaient de l'un d'eux, envoyer par le Créateur de Narnia pour les aider à récupérer Erebor du Dragon pour qu'ils puissent eux-mêmes avoir la possibilité de rentrer chez eux.

Si le Seigneur Elrond voulait jouer à ce jeu-là et tenter ainsi de découvrir leur secret, il risquait fort de se heurter à un mur et Edmund avait bien l'intention de le faire tourner en bourrique pour ainsi lui prouver qu'il n'était pas uniquement un gamin qui ignorait tout de la politique, surtout qu'ils devaient encore jouer le jeu devant Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie qui avait tendus l'oreille vers leur conversation.

Après Peter, Edmund était le plus douer pour jouer avec les mots et la politique qui, pour lui, était comme une partie d'échec ou il devait bien placer chacun de ces pions pour désarçonner son adversaire et ainsi l'écraser dignement, sans avoir à se salir les mains. Après tout, Edmund avait bien l'intention de prouver à tous que lui aussi savait jouer dans la cours des grands et le Seigneur Elrond allait apprendre à ces dépends qu'il n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher facilement sur les pieds. Surtout que s'il pouvait résister aux nains têtus formant la Compagnie, en particulier Thorin et Dwalin, un Seigneur elfe ne devrait pas être trop compliquer.

Alors qu'à sa question poser innocemment, Gandalf n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard inquiet vers Edmund, espérant que ce dernier n'est pas bel et bien l'intention de déclarer la guerre aux elfes, tandis que Susan et Lucy demeuraient toutes les deux de marbres, le regard river vers le Seigneur Elrond, attendant elle aussi la réponse qu'il allait leur donner et que Radagast ne cessa de faire des aller-retour entre les deux protagonistes. Pendant que Thorin n'avait pu empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer le coin de ces lèvres, l'échange entre l'elfe et le Pevensie devenant de plus en plus intéressant, surtout si l'elfe venait à admettre que ces soldats étaient entrés dans les terres des Pevensie sans leurs accords, le reste de la Compagnie avait fait silence dans leur dos, écoutant la conversation. Tout comme les elfes autour d'eux, qui s'étaient tous figer dans leurs mouvements, le regard river vers leur Maitre et le jeune garçon qui ne leur paraissait plus aussi enfant à leurs yeux, attendant tous des paroles qu'allaient données le Seigneur d'Imladris.

_ Pardonnez-moi ce quiproquo mon jeune ami, mais je voulais mentionner les terres d'Arnor ? Je pensais que vos terres se situaient sur ces terres et non au-delà du Désert du Nord vint à rapporter le Seigneur Elrond sur l'endroit exacte ou il avait pensé que les terres des Pevensie se situait. Apprendre que des terres fleurissantes se trouvent au-delà du Désert du Nord me surprend grandement ?

_ Veuillez aussi pardonnez mes paroles Mon Seigneur, j'aurais dus vous faire préciser de quelles terres vous pensiez que nous soyons originaires ? Vint aussi à s'excuser Edmund, faisant souffler de soulagement plusieurs elfes de savoir ce malentendus loin des discussions, alors que quelques nains se mirent quelque peu à râler de ne pas en voir d'avantage. Mais en effet, nous venons des terres prospères au-delà du Désert du Nord, bien que la traversée soit fort périlleuse, moi et les miens voulions fortement découvrir les terres du Sud après avoir entendus parler de ce dragon vint-il à rapporter sur ce qui les avait poussés à quitter l'abri de leur terre pour entreprendre ce voyage vers le Sud.

Tandis que ses paroles firent froncer les sourcils d'Elrond alors que tous avaient le regard river vers Edmund, se demandant bel et bien si ce dernier avait l'intention de parler de la quête des nains, bien que le Pevensie ne fit nullement attention au regard noir que lui lançait Thorin en cet instant, le sommant de ne pas en dire d'avantage. Sauf que le Pevensie avait bien l'intention d'user d'une méthode pour faire comprendre à l'elfe que lui et les siens ne devaient nullement les empêcher d'accomplir cette dernière, ou au contraire de venir les soutenir et les aider dans leurs tentatives de reprendre la Montagne au Dragon.

_ Donc vous êtes descendus de vos terres pour combattre Smaug. Pour quelle raison avez-vous quitté l'abri de votre foyer pour vous rendre si loin de chez vous et d'affronter celui-ci ?

_ Tout simplement parce que nous avons déjà eu à faire à un dragon par le passé Seigneur Elrond ; rapporta Edmund devant la question du Maitre d'Imladris avant de lancer sa meilleure carte qui allait faire plier l'elfe devant lui. Mais aussi, parce que le Grand Aslan nous a donner la tâche de soutenir la Compagnie de Thorin jusqu'à la fin finit-il par admettre avant d'attendre les réactions des elfes qui ne se fit nullement désirer.

Plusieurs bruits de verre casser se fit entendre en résonnance avec les hoquets des elfes autour d'eux, surprenant les nains qui vinrent à observer la vaisselle que les serviteurs avaient lâchée lors de leurs hoquets de surprise tandis que des regards effarés étaient porté droit vers les trois Pevensie. Thorin et les siens comprenant que la raison de cet étonnement chez les elfes émanait de l'appellation de ce « Grand Aslan », qui cela pouvait-il être ? Pendant que le Seigneur Elrond les détaillaient tous les trois profondément avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Gandalf et Radagast autour de lui, pour ensuite reporter toute son attention vers les trois enfants.

_ Il est extrêmement rare que quelqu'un, surtout un humain, vienne à mentionner le nom du Grand Aslan pour dévoiler qu'ils ont été envoyé par celui-ci…

_ Dîtes-le directement que vous nous croyez pas en notre parole au lieu de tourner autour du pot Maitre Elrond ? Répliqua durement Susan voyant que celui-ci essayait purement et simplement de les faire tourner en bourrique par le biais des mots.

_ Susan, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Lucy, ne souhaitant pas que cette dernière vienne à faire une nouvelle scène devant tous et sur la tête du Seigneur elfe qui semblait les tester alors que Gandalf et Radagast étaient en train de se demander s'ils allaient oui ou non devoir intervenir, pendant que Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie ne cessèrent un seul instant de les quitter du regard, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

_ Pardonnez-moi de mon indélicatesse Dame Susan mais je suis fort étonné d'entendre des Seigneurs Humains parler du Grand Aslan aussi facilement alors que le Valar a disparus depuis fort longtemps lors du Premier Age de la Terre du Milieu vint à expliquer Elrond de la dernière fois où il avait entendus parler du lion.

_ Du coin de votre monde sans nul doute Mon Seigneur, mais du coin de notre terre, Aslan est connus de tout notre peuple comme étant le Fondateur de notre Royaume et celui même qui nous couronna mon frère, mes sœurs et moi-même, il y a de ça plusieurs années finit par confier Edmund avec sérieux alors que les membres de la Compagnie finirent par se rendre compte d'une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais sus sur les Pevensie, autant que vinrent à le comprendre le Seigneur d'Imladris et ces elfes.

_ Vous êtes en train de mentionner que…

_ Que nous sommes des Rois et des Reines chez nous ? Oui répliqua dignement Susan en rivant son attention autant vers Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie avant de décider de se présenter comme le voulait la coutume de Narnia, alors qu'elle se leva de son siège et tourna toute son attention autant vers Ecu-de-chêne que vers le Seigneur d'Imladris. Je suis la Grande Reine Susan, la Douce se présenta-t'elle dignement tout en effectuant une révérence impeccable avant de redresser la tête haute, tout en finissant par river son attention vers ces benjamins qui vinrent à saisir le message.

_ Je suis la Reine Lucy, la Vaillante se présenta à son tour la plus jeune des quatre, tout en ayant fait la révérence à son tour après s'être lever de sa place pour ensuite porter toute son attention vers leur frère qui s'était lui aussi redresser de son siège.

_ Je suis le Roi Edmund, le Juste se dévoila le second frère avant d'annoncer la réelle identité de leur ainé. Quant à Peter, il est le Grand Roi Peter, le Magnifique. Nous sommes tous les quatre les Rois et Reines des Terres d'Aslan, et nous refusons complètement d'être considéré comme des menteurs et si vous souhaitez une preuve de nos paroles, la voici donc. Susan ! Fais sonnez ton cor ?

_ Tu sais pertinemment que souffler dedans ne fera pas venir Aslan à nous, puisque comme il ne nous l'a si bien dis, les choses ne se reproduisent une seconde fois de la même façon vint à lui rappeler Susan sur le fait qu'user de son cors ici-même ne fera pas intervenir le Grand Lion à les rejoindre ici-même.

_ Je ne souhaite pas qu'il vienne Susan puisque je sais pertinemment qu'il souhaite que nous nous en sortions sans son appui une fois encore, mais la magie de ton cor fera comprendre aux elfes que nous ne sommes pas des imposteurs affirmant avec force que nous sommes les protégés du Grand Lion. Car si le Seigneur Elrond connait la Magie d'Aslan, il reconnaitra cette dernière quand tu useras de ton cor lui fit remarquer Edmund déterminé à faire entendre raison à ce dernier, tout en portant son attention vers sa sœur ainée et l'instrument qui se trouvait toujours soigneusement accroché à sa ceinture.

Comprenant son message, Susan finit par hocher de la tête avant de baisser son regard vers son cor qu'elle vint à saisir de son accroche à sa ceinture ou sous le regard attentif des siens, autant que des membres de la Compagnie et des elfes présent, elle porta le cor blanc, dont l'extrémité représentant un lion rugissant, à ces lèvres pour souffler avec force dedans. Si tous les témoins pensaient entendre un simple son qui jaillirait du cor, ils vinrent tous à se figer d'effroi et d'étonnement lorsque le son du cor résonna aux oreilles de tous en même temps qu'un autre son qui donna des sueurs froides aux nains.

S'était bien le rugissement d'un fauve qu'ils entendaient résonner tout autour d'eux ? Et qu'ils n'étaient pas en train d'imaginer que le sol était en train de trembler autour d'eux aussi ?

Quand Susan cessa de souffler dans son cor, faisant ainsi s'arrêter le rugissement d'Aslan résonnant autour d'eux, autant que la secousse en train de faire trembler la demeure elfique sur ces fondations, tous avaient le regard rivé vers la Dame Pevensie pendant que celle-ci autant que sa benjamine avait le regard rivé vers leur frère. Celui-ci ne faisant qu'hausser les épaules, lui aussi, quelque peu étonner de ce qui venait de se passer avant de reprendre avec sérieux le fil de la conversation.

_ Je pensais qu'en soufflant dans ton cor, les elfes pourraient pleinement ressentir la Magie d'Aslan, je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il interviendrait de cette façon finit par admettre Edmund en fixant ces deux sœurs avant de reporter toute son attention vers le Maitre des Lieux devant lui. Mais son intervention vous prouve ainsi de notre bonne fois, autant que de la Bénédiction qu'il nous a accordée et de la nécessité de nous laisser poursuivre cette quête avec la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne pour Erebor. Avez-vous assez de force et de conviction pour vous dresser devant la décision d'un Valar, Seigneur Elrond ?

Devant la demande que lui posait le jeune Roi, tous les témoins de cette scène demeurèrent stupéfait et sans voix, ces derniers tentant de se remettre de la secousse et du rugissement dont ils avaient ressentis plus tôt, alors que Thorin autant que ces nains vinrent à comprendre aussi une chose. Ils avaient la bénédiction d'un Valar de poursuivre leur quête ? Un Valar disparus du Premier Age avait envoyé ces propres Rois et Reines soutenir la Compagnie d'Ecu-de-chêne dans la mission de récupérer Erebor de Smaug. Est-ce qu'ils étaient tout simplement en train d'imaginer tout cela ?

Sans doute pas aux vus du face à face entre le Seigneur Elrond et du Roi Edmund, ce dernier continuant d'attendre la réponse du Maitre des lieux à la question qu'il venait de lui poser s'il avait belle et bien l'intention de se dresser contre eux alors qu'ils avaient l'appui d'un Valar avec eux.

_ Non. Si le Grand Aslan a décidé d'envoyer ces protégés s'occuper de cette quête avec l'Héritier de Durin, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller contre cette volonté finit par admettre le Seigneur Elrond, répondant enfin à la question que venait de lui poser le jeune Pevensie. J'essayerais de vous aider autant que mes capacités me le permettront, bien que je doute que certaines personnes ne pourraient accepter mon soutien ?

_ Et nous les accepterons bien volontiers Seigneur Elrond, n'est-ce pas Thorin ? Vint à demander Gandalf, stoppant ainsi la possible réplique que ce dernier avait l'intention de donner, tout en lui faisant comprendre dans cette question qu'il ne devait en aucun cas créer un autre esclandre après ce qui avait faillis se passer avec les Pevensie.

_ Nous accepterons volontiers toutes aides que vous pourrez nous apporter Mon Seigneur finit par accepter volontiers Thorin, bien qu'il était tout de même mitiger de demander quoi que ce soit aux elfes, pas après la trahison des elfes de la Forêt Noire plusieurs décennies auparavant lors de la prise d'Erebor.

Alors que la Compagnie n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer de joie, heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir poursuivre leur quête sans que les elfes ne viennent à les arrêter, tandis qu'ils reprirent leur repas, bien que le côté végétarien les ennuyait, discutant de cette nouvelle révélation que venait de lâcher les Pevensie sur leur véritable titre et rang, ce qui entrainaient surtout pas mal de questions. Ces derniers étaient les Rois et Reines de leur pays alors pourquoi le Valars avait-il décidé d'envoyer ces derniers les soutenir dans leur quête ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas envoyé des soldats plutôt que les Seigneurs ? Comme le fait que les Pevensie leur avaient aussi cacher leur rang par la même occasion, en se faisant passer pour des petits Seigneurs et non comme des personnes de noble naissance qu'ils étaient en réalité, les Pevensie allaient devoir répondre à leurs questions dès qu'ils seraient à l'abri dans leurs quartiers que les elfes leur avaient désignés.

Sauf que les nains avaient très vite finis par s'ennuyer en plein repas, la musique jouer par les elfes les endormant presque quand Bofur avait décidé de mettre un peu d'ambiance, très vite encourager par le reste de la bande quand il s'était mis à grimper sur la table et sous le regard exorbiter des Pevensie, des deux Magiciens et des elfes, se mit à chanter une chanson.

Une chanson qui amusa grandement Edmund quand il remarqua la réaction qu'eut Susan à l'attitude des nains qui avait oublié un bref instant où ils se trouvaient ? Et devant qui par la même occasion ?

 _« Il y a, il y a une auberge tranquille au gué de la colline,_

 _Et on y brasse une bière si brune que l'homme de la lune voulait bombance,_

 _S'en est pris plein la panse._

 _Le palonnier avait un chat qui aimait jouer du violon,_

 _L'archet glissant de haut en bas, ça faisait crincrin et puis ronron._

 _Quand le chat tripotait de l'archet, le chat voulant jouer tique donc,_

 _Une giga réveillé les morts, crincrin et ronron rythmaient sa chanson_

 _Et l'auberge fit secouer l'homme de la lune disant : il est trois heures une. »_

S'était plus que sur, les nains étaient mal barrer !

Ayant quitté sa place dès qu'il avait entendus les premières paroles de la chanson de Bofur, tout en évitant les projectiles que les nains s'étaient mis à lancer autour d'eux, porter par la musique, que cela soit de la nourriture ou encore des ustensiles, Edmund avait saluer le Seigneur Elrond et les deux Magiciens avant de laisser filtrer un sourire goguenard quand le cri outrager de Susan finit par résonner derrière lui.

_ Mais… C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire sombre crétin ? S'exclama Susan outrager de leur attitude. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer tout ce bazar et illico presto sinon vous risquez grandement d'avoir à faire à moi, est-ce bien compris ?

Il allait laisser aux bons soins de Lucy et Bilbon de contenir la fougue de Susan alors qu'il empruntait les couloirs pour regagner les appartements qui leur avaient été confiés à lui et aux autres Pevensie, pour retourner au chevet de son frère ainé. Sauf qu'il ne fit que quelques pas dans le couloir quand Edmund finit par se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas été le seul à quitter la salle de repas et que celui-ci semblait vouloir le suivre, se doutant parfaitement de qui cela pouvait être ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas avec vos Compagnons pour tenter de stopper ma sœur de leur en faire voire de toutes les couleurs ? Lui demanda-t'il fort curieux, tout en demeurant à la place ou il s'était arrêter dans le couloir, en restant dos à son interlocuteur.

_ Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Qui vous étiez en réalité ? Comme de ce Valar qui parait vous protéger ?

_ Et si nous vous l'avions dit depuis le début, vous nous auriez crus Thorin ? Lui demanda de but en blanc Edmund, terminant par se retourner vers Ecu-de-chêne qui l'avait suivi à l'instant même où il avait quitté la salle, pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ce dernier. Savoir que nous étions des Petits Seigneurs ne vous faisait ni chaud, ni froid, alors savoir véritablement notre rang ne nous aurait nullement facilité la tâche…

_ Pourquoi vous ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Pourquoi ce Valar vous a choisis vous et nulle autre pour nous aider dans cette quête ? Lui demanda Thorin de but en blanc, voulant connaitre la raison qui avait poussé ce dernier à envoyer les Maitres de son Royaume se charger d'une telle quête. Pourquoi envoyer ces Rois et Reines quand ils pourraient envoyer ces guerriers les plus forts ?

_ Parce que nous sommes les guerriers les plus forts de notre Royaume répliqua Edmund face à l'interrogation de Thorin. Il est vrai que d'autres de nos soldats sont aussi redoutables que nous… Mais je crois que c'est sans nulle doute le fait que nous avons déjà combattus un dragon par le passé, comparer à d'autres, qui la pousser à nous envoyer nous et non les autres…

_ Pourquoi vouloir risquer vos vies pour un peuple que vous n'avez jamais rencontré ou que vous ne vous êtes jamais donner la peine de faire des traités avec nous ?

_ Parce que, tout comme vous, nous ignorions qu'ils existaient des terres au-delà du désert se trouvant au Sud de nos terres admit simplement Edmund, jouant sur ce point, bien qu'il ne mentait pas totalement, puisqu'ils ignoraient complètement que d'autres mondes existaient hormis le leur et Narnia. Le désert était un territoire inexploré pour nous et trop dangereux après plusieurs disparitions et accidents, nous avions déjà assez de terre à gérer au Nord, autant qu'à l'Est sans compter les îles à l'Ouest pour nous demander si d'autres peuples vivaient au Sud, au-delà du désert. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Aslan nous a fait part d'une mission qu'il souhaitait nous donner que nous avons appris l'existence de la Terre du Milieu lui expliqua-t'il, ces paroles reflétant la vérité bien qu'il omettait de mentionner une fois de plus l'existence des mondes.

_ Et pourquoi avoir accepté d'entreprendre cette quête ? Parce qu'il est un Valar que vous n'avez pu refuser ces ordres, oui fit remarquer Thorin durement, pensant que celui-ci avait obligé les quatre frères et sœurs de se joindre à cette mission contre leur gré.

_ Bien que j'ignore complètement pourquoi Aslan nous a choisis et nous a demandé de venir vous soutenir ? Je sais déjà une chose le concernant, c'est que notre intervention peut faire une différence. Laquelle ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai confiance en Aslan pour veiller sur nous et nous soutenir jusqu'à ce que nous ayons récupérer Erebor du dragon fit savoir Edmund déterminer à faire confiance au Grand Lion sur la mission qui était la leur.

_ Cela n'a pas été d'une grande aide pour votre ainé fit remarquer Thorin sur l'état dans lequel s'était trouver l'ainé des Pevensie plus tôt dans la journée.

_ Peter a toujours été douer pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible mais il est toujours en vie, cela est le principale admit Edmund avant de rapporter ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire en premier. Maintenant, si vous le permettez Thorin, je vais regagner les côtés de mon frère et constater si oui ou non, il a finis par réémerger de son inconscience le tint-il informer sur la question avant de reprendre sa progression vers ces quartiers.

_ Le guérisseur elfe à signaler qu'il risquait d'être encore endormis pendant plusieurs heures lui rappela Thorin sur les paroles affirmer par le soigneur elfe plus tôt, tout en ayant repris sa marche derrière le Pevensie qui sembla quelque peu étonner de le voir le suivre.

_ Peut-être bien mais je préfère demeurer à ces côtés, juste au cas où s'il…

_ S'il est encore plonger dans ce cauchemard ?

_ Etes-vous en train de me suivre Thorin ? Ou bien… ? Lui demanda Edmund de but en blanc, en s'arrêtant dans son avancer et en se tournant d'un bloc vers le Seigneur nain.

_ Ai-je le droit de regagner nos quartiers jeune Roi Edmund ?

Devant la question de Thorin comme de l'utilisation du rang du Pevensie, Edmund préféra ne pas y répondre et reprit sa marche, ne faisant plus cas d'Ecu-de-chêne le suivant dans son sillage, le jeune Pevensie regagna les quartiers que les elfes lui avaient assignés à lui et au reste de sa fratrie, ou il finit par s'arrêter devant la porte de celle-ci. Saluant le nain en semblant attendre que ce dernier vienne à le dépasser pour atteindre l'autre porte menant au quartier que les nains auraient pour la nuit durant leur passage dans la demeure des elfes, Edmund finit par ouvrir la porte de la chambre et la scène qui se déroula devant lui, le laissa figer sur le perron avant qu'il ne finisse par reprendre pied avec la réalité.

_ Peter !

Se précipitant au côté de son ainé en se laissant tomber à genoux à ces côtés, Edmund posa sa main sur son épaule, ne pouvant empêcher l'inquiétude de le gagner en voyant les tremblements secouer le corps de Peter qui avait finis allonger sur le sol sur son côté droit. Les yeux fermer avec force comme s'il essayait de réfléchir à quelque chose, l'ainé des Pevensie finit par rouvrir les yeux pleins de larme qui se vrillèrent dans ceux inquiet de son cadet, en terminant par se rendre compte de sa présence.

_ Ed ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclama Thorin en arrivant en courant dans la pièce quand il avait perçus le cri du plus jeune frère, quittant ces propres quartiers avec empressement pour rejoindre ces derniers avant de se figer à la vue se jouant devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_ Fichez le camp Thorin !

_ Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous écouter Pevensie !

_ S'il te plait Ed…

_ Je t'écoute Peter admit Edmund en s'inclinant vers son ainé pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, tout en se détournant de Thorin qui les avait rejoint et s'était agenouiller de l'autre côté du Pevensie. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Je ne… Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne parviens pas à appliquer les conseils de Maitre Faune lui rapporta difficilement Peter, lui faisant ainsi comprendre de ce dont il était victime. J'essaye de penser à autre chose, de faire le vide mais… il ne cesse de venir me hanter et mon corps… Mon corps ne me répond plus, je…

_ De quoi est-il en train de parler ?

_ Du dragon répliqua Edmund en fusillant Thorin du regard, avant de se reconcentrer sur le corps tremblant de Peter qui avait fermé ces bras contre sa poitrine pour tenter de bloquer ces dernières, alors qu'il avait croisé ces jambes tout en les pliant pour contenir les soubresauts. Il est en train de faire l'une de ces crises mais cela fait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait une… Tu crois que c'est à cause de tes ressent cauchemard Peter ?

_ J'en sais rien Ed… Je veux seulement que ça s'arrête…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour t'aider ?

_ La Berceuse.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Edmund n'étant pas parvenus à saisir le chuchotement de son ainé.

_ Joue moi la Berceuse de Mr Tumnus… Il n'y a que ça qui pourra me calmer à présent lui demanda Peter dans un murmure, tout en refermant ces paupières en essayant de contenir les larmes que ces yeux étaient prêt à lâcher à tout instant.

Hors de question que Thorin le voit encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était en cet instant précis.

_ Je voudrais bien Peter mais… Il n'y a que toi et Lucy qui savez en jouer vint à lui rappeler Edmund sur le fait que seul lui et la benjamine connaissait cet air et d'y jouer en flute.

_ Va la chercher.

_ Oui mais…

_ Je reste avec lui ! Affirma Thorin déterminé avant de poser sa main sur son épaule gauche pour ainsi le bloquer et tenter de l'empêcher de se faire mal par la même occasion. Allez la chercher !

_ Tu es sur Peter ?

_ Vas-y.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Edmund jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Thorin avant de baisser une dernière fois le regard vers Peter, terminant par se décider et s'empressant de se relever, ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et courut droit vers la salle de repas. Dans l'intention de ramener Lucy le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle puisse jouer la Berceuse de Narnia et ainsi stopper la crise convulsant le corps de Peter, laissant celui-ci sous la bonne garde de Thorin.

* * *

 **oui je sais, je suis sadique de finir sur une telle scène n'est-ce pas?**

 **Edmund qui part chercher des renforts pendant que Thorin s'occupe de garder Peter durant sa crise :(**

 **alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre? j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ;)**

 **dans tous les cas, puisque je suis encore bloquer chez moi à cause de ma tendinite à l'épaule je peux encore un peu avancer ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui les amis =D**

 **je vous embrasse et je vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

 **bonne journée**

 **Sabrinabella**


	14. Chapitre 13 La Culpabilité du Survivant

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **tout d'abord, je vous souhaites à tous une BONNE FÊTE D'HALLOWEEN pour ceux qui vont faire la fête ;)**

 **ensuite, je suis parvenus à finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour pouvoir vous le poster, en vous prévenant en avance que, comme l'indique le titre, ce chapitre risque d'être fort en émotion donc préparez-vous ;')**

 **merci à Angel et à Nennia pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir, en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant malgré la tension qu'il y aura dedans :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : La Culpabilité du Survivant**

 __ Tu es sur Peter ?_

 __ Vas-y._

 _Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Edmund jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Thorin avant de baisser une dernière fois le regard vers Peter, terminant par se décider et s'empressant de se relever, ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et courut droit vers la salle de repas. Dans l'intention de ramener Lucy le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle puisse jouer la Berceuse de Narnia et ainsi stopper la crise convulsant le corps de Peter, laissant celui-ci sous la bonne garde de Thorin._

.xXx.

S'étant plaqué le front contre la paroi froide du sol pour tenter de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil vers celui se trouvant avec lui dans ces quartiers et dans son dos, bien qu'il puisse sentir la main du nain sur son épaule pour tenter de le garder bloquer contre le sol et ainsi l'empêcher de se faire d'avantage mal avec les tremblements secouant son corps.

Pourquoi le nain était-il là ?

Peter se le demandait bien. Cela même vint à lui rappeler sans difficulté de l'acte qu'avait eu Thorin en venant le récuperer lors de leur combat face à la meute devant le Passage Cachée que Gandalf avait essayé de chercher pour les mettre à l'abri de leurs poursuivants. Et maintenant, le nain était en train de le tenir, le gardant en attendant qu'Edmund vienne à rappliquer avec Lucy pour qu'elle lui joue la Berceuse et ainsi mettre un terme à sa crise.

Lui qui aurait pensé pouvoir mettre un terme à celle-ci tout seule, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir quand il avait finis par se rendre compte que deux membres de la Compagnie avaient quittés les côtés des autres pour regagner leurs quartiers. Et leurs auras avaient été faciles à identifier jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par les entendre tous les deux rapprocher et qu'ils finissent par le rejoindre en constatant dans quel état il se trouvait. Enfin, le cri d'Edmund avait alerté Thorin qui avait continué sa route vers ces quartiers et était revenus sur ces pas, terminant par se disputer tous les deux autour de lui avant que Peter ne finisse par les rappeler à l'ordre en demandant à son cadet de jouer la seule musique qui pourrait stopper pour de bon les tremblements que son subconscient était en train de lui causer alors même que son esprit était vide de toute pensée lier au dragon.

Aux deux dragons.

Bien évidemment, Edmund ne savait pas jouer de cette musique et la seule, hormis lui-même, se trouvait être Lucy qui était toujours avec Susan et le reste de la Compagnie autre part dans Foncombe et non avec eux en cet instant précis. Alors quand Peter lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher, Edmund avait hésité à le laisser seul avec Thorin mais l'ainé des Pevensie l'avait poussé à y aller et de lui ramener leur plus jeune sœur pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à stopper sa crise en jouant la berceuse de Narnia.

Alors Edmund avait compris le message et s'était empresser de quitter les lieux et de ramener Lucy le plus vite possible, pendant que Peter avait solidement fermé les yeux et tentaient de ne pas penser au nain qui continuait de le tenir contre le sol, pour l'empêcher de se faire d'avantage mal avec la crise secouant toujours son corps qui se convulsait toujours. Il devait vraiment paraitre faible et moins que rien aux yeux de Thorin qui demeura silencieux derrière lui, bien que Peter pouvait facilement sentir son regard sur sa personne, il tenta de ne pas penser à lui mais cela était fichtrement compliquer surtout quand son subconscient ne cessait de le mener à se river sur les dragons, il se devait de penser à autre chose.

Et le nain allait l'aider à se concentrer sur autre chose, même s'il devait l'écouter le maudire ou l'insulter, Peter les prendrait bien volontiers, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'avoir autre chose en tête que le dragon de Narnia et le futur saurien qu'ils allaient devoir affronter pour récupérer Erebor.

_ Dîtes-le !

_ Dire quoi ?

_ Que je vous parais minable et que je vous fais pitié ? Répliqua Peter durement à l'encontre du seigneur nain. Dans l'état dans lequel je me trouve, je ne pourrais nullement vous contredire…

_ Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui vous descend quand vous vous trouvez déjà à terre…

_ Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous faisiez avec Bilbon peut-être ? Lui demanda Peter narquoisement avec un rire amer. Je crois me rappeler de vos paroles… blessantes et énervantes il y a plusieurs jours,… lors d'une séance d'entrainement que je lui ai donné ? Se rappela-t'il tout en lançant un regard noir par-dessus son épaule, parvenant à formuler une phrase cohérente malgré les tremblements de son corps.

_ Je dois reconnaitre que mes paroles étaient peut-être un peu déplacées…

_ Un peu déplacé ? Répéta Peter choqué qu'il use de tel propos, tout en tournant toute son attention sur lui, l'adrénaline coulant dans ces veines parvenant à le maintenir éveillé et lui permettant de s'adresser au nain, sans avoir à bloquer sur ces mots. Bon dieu Thorin, Bilbon a accepté de vous aider à récupérer votre foyer d'un dragon, sans compter qu'il va devenir une pièce maitresse de notre stratégie… Alors la moindre des choses que vous pouvez faire c'est mettre de côté vos préjugés et vos airs grognons pour commencer à vous familiariser avec lui lui cracha-t'il avec véhémence, avant de frapper son front contre le sol, tout en grognant d'énervement quand ces convulsions vinrent à s'intensifier pendant un bref instant quand il repensa à l'évocation de Smaug.

Il ne devait pas réfléchir aux dragons et Thorin l'obligeait à y penser, ce qui n'allait pas l'aider à calmer sa crise si cela continuait ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester le nain en cet instant précis ?

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Gandalf a choisis un hobbit et… ?

_ Parce qu'il connait l'importance d'un foyer répliqua Peter cassant pour mettre un terme aux jérémiades lancer par Thorin. Tout comme nous quatre. Nous connaissons cela et nous savons que nous aurions aimé recevoir de l'aide pour récupérer notre maison d'un cracheur de feu… Alors, cessez donc de vous plaindre et faites ce que vous devez faire pour arranger les choses, sinon cette Compagnie risque de voler en éclat lui fit-il savoir tout en le fusillant une nouvelle fois du regard pour la forme, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt de cesser de grommeler à l'encontre du hobbit.

_ Et vous avec ?

La question de Thorin sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une possible demande, alors que Peter grogna d'avantage avant de resserrer la pression sur ces bras autour de lui pour bloquer ces bras se convulsant contre son torse pour s'empêcher de répliquer face à son accusation indirecte. La crise était de loin terminer et celle-ci commençait réellement à trop s'éterniser sur lui, commençant à lui donner des crampes douloureuses dans ces membres, Thorin derrière lui, saisissant qu'il était bien trop épuiser pour répliquer quoi que ce soit à ces paroles accusatrice.

_ Je…

_ Peter !

Le cri de Lucy résonna dans tout le couloir, faisant redresser la tête de Thorin qui se riva sur la porte d'entrée ou il finit par entendre le bruit d'une course avant de voir apparaitre la benjamine de la fratrie, très vite suivis par les deux ainés et le reste de la Compagnie. Ces derniers qui vinrent à se figer d'effroi en constatant du tableau qu'était en train de former Peter convulsant par terre alors que Thorin essayait de le maintenir au sol, tout en l'empêchant de se faire mal d'avantage qu'il était en train de se causer en cet instant.

Mais il ne fallut pas une seconde d'avantage aux deux soeurs Pevensie pour finir par réagir alors qu'Edmund s'était déjà précipiter aux côtés de son ainé, reprenant la place qu'il avait plus tôt quand il avait découvert Peter alors que Thorin n'avait toujours pas remuer de sa place, tenant toujours solidement le garçon sur le sol. Pendant que Susan et Lucy s'agenouillèrent autour de leur ainé, aussi inquiète que ne l'était Edmund, terminant enfin par faire réagir le reste de la Compagnie alors que Gandalf et Oin finirent à leurs tours par entrer dans la chambre, allant entourer le garçon.

_ Peter ? Appela inquiète Susan en posant sa main sur la joue de son frère, en constatant avec stupeur qu'il était moite et fiévreux. Bon sang, tu transpires et tu es fiévreux. Dis-nous ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ?

_ Poussez-vous les petits ! Vint à leur ordonner Oin, tout en voulant rejoindre les côtés du garçon et commencer à l'ausculter. Gloin, va me chercher mon sac de guérison…

_ Non merci Oin le contredisa Peter, refusant l'aide du guérisseur de la Compagnie avant de river toute son attention vers ses sœurs, essayant de leur sourire pour les rassurer. Ça peut aller Susan, j'ai seulement besoin que Lucy me joue la Berceuse… ?

_ D'accord Peter ! Accepta Lucy, en s'essuyant les yeux pour effacer les larmes qui étaient en train de perler de ces joues, à cause de la frayeur qu'elle avait pour son ainé. Où se trouve la flûte ?

_ Dans la bourse en cuire… accrocher à ma ceinture… S'il te plait Lucy… Dépêches-toi…

Ne se le faisant pas demander une seconde fois, Lucy hocha de la tête en se précipitant vers l'endroit où se trouvait déposé la ceinture de son ainé, pour apercevoir sans aucun problème la fameuse bourse en cuire en question. Et la décrochant de son accroche, la jeune fille vint à défaire le nœud fermant la bourse et laissa tomber la flute taillé en Y de Peter dans la paume de sa main avant de se précipiter au côté de son frère et des autres, tandis qu'Edmund et Thorin le maintenaient toujours contre le sol, autant qu'était en train de le faire Susan et Oin avec ces jambes qu'il avait décroisé sous sa personne.

_ Accroches-toi Peter, Lucy va bientôt jouer et tu vas pouvoir te reposer vint à l'encourager Susan, tout en se mettant à caresser les cheveux de son frère qui était en train de lui coller au front et qui s'accrochait à sa peau. Accroches-toi ?

L'instant d'après, sous les yeux de la Compagnie autant que du Seigneur Elrond qui les avait suivis quand Edmund était venus chercher ces sœurs pour que la benjamine puisse jouer cette Berceuse qui mettrait un terme à la crise de Peter, tous virent la plus jeune Pevensie porter la flûte à ces lèvres avant de débuter à jouer les premières notes de la Berceuse de Narnia. Berceuse que les nains, Bilbon et Gandalf reconnurent facilement pour être le même air que Peter avait joué à Cul-de-sac pour apaiser l'esprit du hobbit, après la discussion houleuse concernant la quête et le dragon se trouvant au bout de la route.

Et comme la première fois, la magie de la Berceuse émanant des notes jouer depuis la flute, vint à faire effet sur les personnes autour d'elle, atteignant les membres de la Compagnie qui purent ressentir les élans de la fatigue et du sommeil commencer à les prendre. Mais cela était le but rechercher surtout quand le sommeil sembla atteindre Peter, son corps se mettant doucement mais surement à réagir à la berceuse jouer et qui l'atteignait malgré la crise qui secouait encore par intermittence les membres de son corps. Sauf que celle-ci finit par disparaitre totalement, ne laissant qu'une respiration apaiser de Peter qui laissa ces bras et ces jambes inertes sur le sol, soufflant de soulagement autant que le reste de sa famille alors que Lucy terminait les dernières notes de la Berceuse, avant d'éloigner la flute de ces lèvres et de se baisser vers son ainé qui tentait de se redresser, les membres tremblant de fatigue de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

_ Doucement Peter, tu devrais rester allonger lui conseilla Susan alors qu'Edmund et Thorin étaient tous les deux en train de le soutenir alors qu'il finissait par se retrouver assis devant tous. Tu as besoin d'un verre d'eau ? Ou de quelque chose d'autre ?

_ Seulement besoin de prendre l'air tout simplement Susan, je vais bien maintenant, je t'assure tenta de le rassurer Peter, tout en lui souriant doucement avant de river toute son attention sur sa benjamine. Merci beaucoup Lucy, ça m'a fait un bien fou de l'entendre… Je ne crois pas que j'aurais tenus encore longtemps sans devenir complètement dingue… J'ai mal partout maintenant, fichus courbature râla-t'il pour la forme, tout en étendant ces membres qui firent craquer ces articulations au plus grande déplaisir du reste des Pevensie qui n'aimèrent guère ce son résonner du corps de leur ainé.

_ Cela fait des années que tu n'avais pas eu ce genre de crise Peter… Est-ce que cela est à cause du… ? Enfin… tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? Lui demanda Susan, étant la seule des trois cadets à avoir la possibilité de parler alors qu'Edmund et Lucy essayaient encore d'effacer cette vision de leur esprit.

_ Tu peux le mentionner sans crainte Susan, après tout, que tout le monde sache ou non, que je faisais ce genre de crise après notre affrontement avec notre dragon chez nous, finira par se savoir… De ma bouche… Ou de la sienne désigna Peter, tout en désignant Thorin de la tête qui n'avait pas quitté ces côtés une seule seconde, alors qu'il avait laissé Oin l'ausculter pour constater des potentiels dégâts causés à son corps par la crise qu'il venait de subir.

A cette annonce pourtant, Thorin ne réfuta, ni ne vint à admettre qu'il avait tort ou raison de son « accusation » directe alors que tous les autres membres de la Compagnie mirent quelques instant à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre quand ils finirent par réagir à cette information.

_ C'est une blague ?

_ Dwalin ! Rappela Balin à l'ordre, voulant empêcher son cadet de faire l'idiot avec le gamin, surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans son état. Ces crises étaient fréquents ou bien … ?

_ Tu lui poses ce genre de question Balin alors que le gamin peut nous faire une crise en plein combat ou même devant le dragon…

_ Vous êtes en train de vous inquiéter pour moi Dwalin ? Ou parce que je ne pourrais pas vous protéger face au dragon qui terrorise ? Lui demanda narquoisement Peter, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le grand guerrier dans son dos, étant toujours assis de dos à la Compagnie qui se trouvait toujours à l'entrée de sa chambre.

_ Peter …?

_ Espèce de petit…

_ Dwalin… ? Le coupa Balin en se plaçant devant son frère pour le stopper dans sa charge du garçon aidé par Bofur et Gloin. Ce que veut dire mon frère, c'est que…

_ Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire Balin, merci répliqua durement Peter, tournant toujours le dos à la Compagnie et refusant de les observer, sachant pertinemment que Thorin et Oin à ces côtés, ne le quittaient pas un seul instant du regard. Même moi je pensais avoir dépassé ce stade de la peur du dragon… Mais je ne crois pas que c'est réellement cela qui est la cause de ma crise… ?

_ Alors qu'est-ce que c'est dans ce cas Peter ? Lui demanda Lucy, voulant elle aussi connaitre l'origine de sa crise. Est-ce que c'est lier à tous les derniers cauchemard que tu as ces dernières nuits ?

_ Il est vrai que le dragon est lié à ma crise… Mais cela cache quelque chose de plus profond admit Peter, tout en ne quittant pas un seul instant ces mains devant lui, d'un regard épuiser et fatiguer, tout en repensant à ce dont il se rappelait de son cauchemard.

D'abord, sa course dans les tranchées pour atteindre les premières lignes ou se trouvaient Timée avant qu'il ne se fasse abattre par cette balle allemande, et ne périsse une nouvelle fois sous ces yeux impuissants. Puis, se retrouver dans un lac ou se dressait en son cœur une ville en feu déverser par un immense dragon qui survolait le terrain, en répandant flamme et mort sur sa route sous une nuit sombre alors que les cris de ces victimes résonnaient autour de lui. Enfin, il se retrouvait sur ce lac geler en plein brouillard ou gisait les corps sans vie de Fili, Kili et Thorin, tandis que les responsables de leur mort se cachait dans la brume avant que l'un d'entre eux ne lui tombe dessus par derrière.

Et il s'était réveillé avant de tenter de se lever pour rejoindre ces camarades quand sa crise l'avait pris, et plus il réfléchissait, plus il tournait cela dans sa tête qu'il finit enfin par comprendre la raison quand il constata que ces mains se remettaient une nouvelle fois à trembler sous ces yeux.

_ Peter ! Cria inquiet Lucy, autant que les autres alors que Susan s'était emparer de ces mains de les siennes immédiatement pour les stopper dans une nouvelle crise, tandis qu'Edmund l'avait attrapé par les épaules pour parer à toute éventualité. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Si ce n'est pas le dragon ou Smaug, qu'est-ce que c'est…

_ La culpabilité du survivant.

La réponse de Peter tourna un bref instant dans l'esprit de ces cadets, qui finirent très vite par comprendre ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas tous les trois savoir ce qu'il avait d'autre en tête, Edmund, Susan et Lucy comprirent que sa crise avait pour source le décès de son meilleur ami Timée.

Mort que Peter s'accusait d'en être indirectement responsable et malgré les mois qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la triste nouvelle de sa perte, l'ombre de Timée continuait d'hanter le chemin de l'ainé des Pevensie. Comme du deuil qui étreignait toujours son cœur, même s'il s'était redressé et avait continué d'avancer avec ces cadets, aucun des trois Pevensie ne pouvaient facilement oublier du mois terrible qu'ils avaient vécus après la perte de Timée comme de l'état déplorable dans lequel s'était trouver Peter.

Le terme le plus adéquate pour le qualifier durant cette période, avait été une « épave ». Après, il était passé par la colère et la rage. Puis par son complexe de supériorité avant leur rappel à Narnia. Ce n'était qu'après leur attaque rater du château de Miraz, l'oncle de Caspian, que les Pevensie avait finis par retrouver le véritable Peter. Celui qu'il avait été autrefois lors de leurs années passé à Narnia avant leur retour par l'Armoire Magique dans la demeure du Professeur Kirk et s'ils avaient tous penser pouvoir le soutenir lorsqu'ils rentreraient chez eux, ou ils pensaient tous que Peter allait pouvoir faire son deuil convenablement, Edmund et ces sœurs ne s'étaient pas attendus de se retrouver directement dans une autre mission confier par Aslan, sans aucun indice ou autre parole pour les prévenir de ce détail.

Alors le fait que Peter le déclarait enfin directement, ne le disant pas par d'autres termes comme plusieurs jours plus tôt, lors de leur discussion après la tentative d'entrainement aux armes du hobbits, stopper par la langue acérer du Seigneur Nain, les trois Pevensie n'eurent pas besoin d'avantage pour agir enfin comme ils avaient toujours voulus le faire depuis le début, après la découverte de sa perte. Celle qu'ils n'avaient pu faire puisque Peter avait refusé leur embrassade ou leur soutien quelconque, Susan n'hésita pas à attirer Peter dans ces bras, l'enveloppant dans son étreinte avant que Lucy et Edmund ne viennent tous les deux les rejoindre, les entourant dans leurs propres bras comme ils l'avaient fait plusieurs jours plus tôt après sa dispute avec Thorin.

Peter se laissa étreindre par les siens, le regard dans le vide, le visage de son vieil ami jouant devant son regard, lui souriant une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans le néant alors que l'ainé des Pevensie dut se douter que la Compagnie et le Seigneur Elrond autour d'eux ne devaient plus rien comprendre. Bien que son indication annoncée plus tôt, doive leur indiquer la raison de sa crise, la « culpabilité du survivant », vint à rappeler à l'un des témoins présents dans la salle, une discussion surpris par la fratrie des Pevensie quelques jours plus tôt.

Et qui était encore trop frais dans l'esprit du jeune homme, comme un sujet sensible qui le touchait toujours aussi durement que la première fois.

_ Qui avez-vous perdus ?

_ Thorin ! Le rappela à l'ordre Gandalf en fusillant le Seigneur nain du regard, lui sommant de se taire et de ne pas aller plus loin.

Comme les trois autres Pevensie qui lui lançaient un regard tout aussi noir, le mettant en garde de ne pas aller sur ce terrain glissant, alors que Peter s'était figé dans leurs bras, fermant avec force les paupières, essayant de ne pas tourner la tête vers ce dernier pour se laisser porter par ces remords et ainsi s'emporter sur le nain. Il avait mieux à faire que de se disputer avec Thorin en cet instant précis, voulant plus que tout que la Compagnie quitte leur quartier et se repose en paix, en retournant à leur occupation avant qu'Edmund ne les rapatrie ici-même alerter par sa crise.

_ Je ne le juges pas Gandalf répliqua Thorin au rappel du Magicien Gris de ne pas aller sur ce terrain et qu'il saisissa parfaitement, mais il ne voulait nullement écouter celui-ci. Je ne fais qu'énoncer une chose que nous pouvons tous comprendre ici même, nous avons-nous aussi perdus des gens que nous aimions et que nous avons survécus au champ de bataille qui les ont emportés et pas nous. Alors nous sommes les plus aptes à comprendre…

_ Lequel d'entre vous a tué de ces propres mains une personne qu'il aimait ?

_ Peter ! S'exclama outré Edmund en reculant de son frère en l'observant choquer qu'il pose une telle question, alors que la Compagnie et le Maitre d'Imladris étaient éberluer devant une telle demande. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a poussé à s'engager et encore moins…

_ Cesses donc avec cela Edmund, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison, si…

_ Arrêtes avec ça Peter ! Toi, comme nous tous, nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour l'aider, nous n'étions pas là et…

_ Je l'ai repoussé Susan ! Je l'ai insulté ! Je l'ai frappé ! Cracha avec sauvagerie Peter en fusillant sa sœur d'un regard dur et cassant, alors que la rage et la colère remontaient en furie en lui. Et il s'est engagé dans cette guerre pour me prouver que j'avais tort… Pour me prouver que… Je ne suis pas celui qui lui a tiré dessus mais je l'ai placé comme une cible vivante et…

_ Je pense que cela sera amplement suffisant déclara doucement Gandalf en se rapprochant du Pevensie et le stoppant dans son venin qu'il crachait à l'encontre de sa sœur comme de ces deux autres benjamins, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de tourner son attention vers le Magicien.

Celui-ci avait profité du fait que le Pevensie lui tournait le dos pour s'avancer à lui et avant même que Peter n'est eu la possibilité, Gandalf était déjà sur lui, posant sa main sur le haut de la tête de l'enfant, se mettant à murmurer quelque chose. L'instant suivant, les yeux de Peter se révulsèrent et il s'écroula, inconscient, dans les bras tendus de ces cadets qui le rattrapèrent avant de lever les yeux inquiet vers le Mage Gris.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Gandalf ?

_ Calmez-vous Edmund, il va bien vint à le rassurer le Magicien d'une voix douce et confiante envers ces jeunes camarades. Je ne lui ai simplement lancé qu'un sort de sommeil sans danger, il se réveillera d'ici plusieurs heures, en pleine forme et l'esprit plus apaisé qu'il ne l'a été maintenant le tint-il informer sur ce détail avant de lancer un coup d'œil vers Thorin et le reste des nains, pendant qu'Edmund et ces sœurs s'occupaient de surélever Peter pour le replacer sur son lit. Je pense qu'il est temps que nous regagnons nous aussi nos propres quartiers pour la nuit, quand dîtes-vous Thorin ?

La demande sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une possible question qui leur posait, Thorin, comme les autres de sa Compagnie, le comprit facilement et prit leur congé des Pevensie qui s'occupèrent en silence de l'ainé, sans un regard vers le reste de leur camarade. Ces derniers quittant leur quartier, tout aussi silencieux qu'ils pouvaient l'être, alors que chacun venait à enregistrer les paroles du frère ainé, comprenant à présent ce qu'il affirmait dans la « culpabilité du survivant ».

Qu'il avait repoussé une personne qu'il aimait, l'avait « frappé » et « insulté », et pour lui prouver quelque chose, celui-ci était partis en guerre pour n'en jamais revenir indemne. Et l'ombre de sa mort suivait constamment celle du Pevensie qui ne s'en était jamais remis, se le reprochant toujours alors que Thorin finit aussi par comprendre l'attitude de Peter. Celui-ci veillait à la sécurité des autres, mettant sa propre vie en péril pour éviter un quiconque de périr à cause d'une parole ou d'une faute qu'il pourrait commettre.

Voilà une des raisons qui le poussait à veiller sur la sécurité de Bilbon, comme de s'être lui-même proposer comme appât pour éloigner les gobelins et les wargs d'eux. Ce gamin n'avait pas peur de la Mort, au contraire, il avait tout simplement peur de demeurer vivant et que tous ceux autour de lui ne périssent par sa faute.

Un sentiment que Thorin connaissait parfaitement bien et qui, une fois encore, le rapprochait inexorablement du garçon ou tendit qu'il suivait les autres, sous la demande de Gandalf qui sortit en dernier de la chambre, le chef de la Compagnie vint à s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, son regard river sur les Pevensie. Ces derniers étaient parvenus à réinstaller Peter sur son lit, tandis que Susan se chargeait de lui retirer ces bottes avant que Lucy ne le recouvre des couvertures, Edmund finit par sentir le regard du nain sur eux et croisa son regard, attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Lui faisant comprendre d'un signe de tête s'il pouvait le rejoindre un instant dehors pour discuter, Edmund observa ces deux sœurs fixer le nain avant d'hausser les épaules, lui faisant comprendre que s'était à lui de décider s'il voulait y aller ou non. Terminant par prendre une profonde inspiration, Edmund se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre, suivant le seigneur nain de plusieurs pas dans le couloir pour ainsi s'éloigner de la chambre et ainsi entendre ce que ce dernier avait l'intention de lui parler.

Alors que le reste de la Compagnie se trouvait en arrière, à plusieurs pas d'eux mais pouvant pleinement les entendre sans aucune difficulté de la discussion qu'ils auraient tous les deux. Tandis que Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond les gardaient tous les deux à l'œil de l'autre côté du couloir, prêt à intervenir pour stopper l'un ou l'autre comme les nains. Tous demeurèrent silencieux, attendant de savoir lequel des deux allait ouvrir les hostilités en premier dans cette discussion.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement Thorin ?

_ Depuis combien de temps est-il en deuil ?

_ En quoi cela vous concerne-t'il Thorin ?

_ Parce que je connais bien ce sentiment et cette envie qu'à votre frère de risquer sa propre vie pour éviter aux autres de mettre leur vie en danger répliqua seulement Thorin sur la question accusatrice d'Edmund. Parce qu'il croit qu'il pourra se racheter de la sorte pour effacer la culpabilité qui l'étreint et qui l'empêche d'avancer, sans oublier qu'il risque de commettre lui-même des erreurs qui pourront lui être fatale ou nous être fatale… Alors, si nous voulons éviter ce genre de problème par la suite, autant nous dire ce que nous devons savoir pour éviter de nouvelles crises dans ce genre-là ?

_ Est-ce que c'est seulement cela qui vous inquiète à son sujet ? Ou bien parce que vous l'avez pris en pitié ?

_ Thorin a raison Edmund.

_ Bilbon ?

_ Je ne connais peut-être pas ce genre de sentiment admit Bilbon, tout en se rapprochant de l'endroit ou discutait Edmund et Thorin, sous le regard de tous. Mais j'ai moi-même perdus de la famille, peut-être pas dans les même situations dangereuses que vous autres mais je sais qu'en deuil, nous pouvons commettre des erreurs et dans notre situation, il pourrait risquer sa vie et même si je me doute que sa propre vie n'a aucune importance à ces yeux, ce n'est pas le cas pour vous. Alors… On ne vous demande pas de tout nous dire mais… Seulement le simple nécessaire pour que nous puissions l'aider à faire face à ce deuil s'il n'est pas encore parvenu à le traverser…

_ Cela risque d'être fort compliquer Bilbon finit par admettre Edmund en coupant les paroles sages du hobbit, avant de leur dire ce qu'il pouvait seulement leur rapporter. Puisqu'il est toujours dedans, dans son deuil, il est décédé il y à peine quelques mois… ça ne fait même pas un an qu'il est mort. Il s'appelait Timée et s'était le meilleur ami de Peter, ils avaient le même âge.

Le message était assez clair pour tous.

Le gamin, parce que cela en avait été un à leurs yeux, était décédé à un si jeune âge et comprenait d'avantage Peter sur la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, concernant le décès de son meilleur ami.

_ Peter et Timée se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils ont grandis ensemble… Pendant une période même, Peter considérait Timée plus comme son frère que moi-même… Je jalousais mon frère parce que je ne supportais pas qu'il me donne des ordres admit Edmund devant l'étonnement qu'il pouvait lire sur les visages de la Compagnie qui avaient du mal à imaginer cela, surtout que depuis qu'ils connaissaient les Pevensie, les frères étaient tellement souder que s'était à peine s'ils avaient besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Il nous a fallus que quelques années pour redevenir une véritable famille… Quoi qu'il en soit, Peter ne nous a jamais avouer ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Timée, mais ils ont eu une terrible dispute et ils ont coupé les ponts, le lendemain, on apprenait qu'il était entré dans l'armée leur rapporta-t'il sur ce qu'il pouvait leur rapporter.

Avant qu'Edmund ne se décide d'en rajouter une petite couche, pour ainsi placer une certaine chronologie dans leurs vies, pour éviter les éventuels problèmes de temps qu'ils avaient passés entre Narnia et chez eux. Car autant qu'il commence les explications, comme cela il étanchera la curiosité de la Compagnie et pourra ainsi les empêcher de venir trop embêter son frère dès que ce dernier finirait par reprendre connaissance, surtout que lui et ses sœurs allaient devoir le gérer, en ignorant complètement dans quel état il allait être à son réveil.

Epuiser ? Enerver ? Triste ? Coléreux ?

Autant éviter le plus d'ennui possible causer par les membres de la Compagnie s'il pouvait les éviter.

_ Après cela, nous l'avons perdus de vue et nous avons dus reprendre nos trônes à une usurpatrice aider par Aslan, ainsi que de récupérer nos terres dans les pattes de ces sbires qui nous a pris un moment, comme notre rencontre avec le dragon ; poursuivit-il à leur donner dans la chronologie de leur vie, réduisant ces nombreuses années passer à une année, voire deux ans pour plus de crédibilité. C'est après que nous avons pu récupérer un semblant de paix que nous avons découvert ce qu'il était devenu… Peter a été dévaster et c'est reprocher sa perte. Il est demeuré près d'une semaine dans un état végétatif avant de reprendre pied et de n'être qu'une boule de nerf, de rage et de colère. Il était après dans une période où il se comportait d'une façon idiote, avec son complexe de supériorité, avant qu'on soit obligé de retourner aider l'un… des Héritiers d'un de nos terres de seigneurie qui avait été menacer par son propre oncle pour prendre le contrôle de ces terres. Cela a été compliqué et difficile, nous avons perdus beaucoup de nos sujets sur une stratégie de Peter qui n'a pas totalement fonctionner, et je sais que leurs pertes aussi il se le reprochera toujours admit-il tristement tout en se rappelant sans peine de cette période difficile à Narnia.

Alors que le griffon l'avait récupérer sur le haut de la tour du château de Miraz, Edmund se rappela d'avoir vus les derniers Narniens pris au piège dans la cour principale tomber sous les flèches que faisaient pleuvoir les Telmariens sur eux, tandis que sur son cheval, Peter avait été le dernier à franchir le pont-levis qui était en train d'être relevé sur l'image des quelques Narniens mourant sous leurs yeux. Sur tout le chemin de retour vers la Pierre d'Aslan, Edmund n'avait pas lâché Peter du regard, lisant et voyant sans peine les larmes et la douleur sur son visage, qui lui rappelait sans difficulté la semaine vécus après la perte de Timée, avant que son chagrin ne laisse une nouvelle fois place à une rage violente, qui fit très vite place à une fatigue encore plus grande.

Tout cela l'épuisait. Autant émotionnellement que physiquement parlant, l'ayant fait paraitre plus vieux aux yeux d'Edmund qui avait eu l'impression d'avoir à faire à un vieux guerrier qu'à un jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans.

Après cela, il n'avait pas hésité à se proposer comme rival dans le Duel contre Miraz pour ainsi faire gagner du temps à ces sœurs pour retrouver Aslan, autant que pour tenter un possible bain de sang des Narniens contre les Telmariens s'il pouvait réussir à vaincre Miraz et remettre Caspian sur le trône.

_ Quand un duel contre l'usurpateur a été proposer pour remettre son neveu sur le siège qui lui revenait, pour ainsi empêcher un nouveau bain de sang, c'est Peter qui s'est proposer de l'affronter dans ce duel poursuivit Edmund, en frissonnant à ce souvenir terrifiant de son ainé faisant face à cet adversaire redoutable, surprenant quelque peu les autres que le Roi se soit lui-même proposer pour affronter l'un de ces « vassaux » pour récupérer le titre du Seigneur pour son neveu. Miraz faisait plus du double de son âge et était un guerrier aguerris mais cela n'a pas empêché Peter de lui faire face pour empêcher à Caspian de devoir le faire pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit par son Père… Miraz avait assassiné son propre frère pour prendre le pouvoir et il était prêt à en faire de même pour son neveu, alors parler avec lui était impossible, il nous fallait le battre par le biais d'un duel ou le vainqueur donnerait ces ordres aux vaincus, seulement… Peter a gagné le duel mais cela n'a pu empêcher la bataille de nous tomber dessus, sauf que nous avions finalement gagner et remis Caspian à sa place grâce à l'appui d'Aslan qui nous a laissés nous reposer pendant quelques jours avant de nous rapporter qu'il avait une mission pour nous… Et voilà où nous en sommes, alors non, Peter n'a pas eu le temps de faire convenablement son deuil finit-il par leur rapporter sur les derniers évènements de leur vie avant leur venue ici-même, pour se joindre à la quête d'Erebor.

_ Vous n'avez pas essayé de savoir la raison de cette dispute entre eux ?

_ Bien sûr qu'on a essayé de lui demander Balin mais Peter se referme comme une huitre dès qu'on en vient à ce sujet rapporta Edmund sur l'entêtement de son frère à garder cela secret. Moi et les filles ont à, en quelques sortes, abandonnés de lui demander, se disant qu'il finira par nous l'avouer un jour mais… Quoi que cela soit, ça lui pèse sur les épaules et Peter n'est pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un d'autre porter ces propres poids.

_ Souhaitez-vous qu'on lui parle Edmund ? Peut-être que parlez à des personnes qui ne sont pas de sa famille pourrait peut-être l'aider ? Vint à lui proposer Gandalf sur cette possible éventualité qu'il pouvait tenter.

_ J'aimerais d'abord qu'on évite ce sujet pour l'instant, si vous voulez bien… Voyons d'abord dans quel état il sera à son réveil après nous agirons en conséquence leur demanda Edmund avant de se frotter les yeux de fatigue et de reporter son regard vers la porte de leur quartier que les Pevensie partageaient. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais rejoindre mes sœurs et nous allons nous coucher, vous devriez en faire en temps et en profiter le temps que cela durera leur fit-il signaler avant de leur souhaiter à tous une « bonne nuit » et de se rediriger vers la chambre, pendant que les autres vinrent le saluer à leurs tours avant de regagner leur propre quartier.

Mais Thorin, qui se trouvait être le dernier de la Compagnie à atteindre l'autre quartier qui leur avait été accordé, Gandalf et Elrond allant regagner la salle à manger pour discuter tranquillement entre eux, vint à se retourner quand il entendit le plus jeune frère Pevensie l'appeler. Se retournant à l'appel, Ecu-de-chêne fixa Edmund, attendant en silence que ce dernier lui dise ce qu'il voulait lui dire de plus, laissant ces camarades entrer dans leurs quartiers, tout en se mettant à discuter de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, autant sur le passé des Pevensie que sur les blessures de l'ainé.

_ Oui ?

_ Merci le remercia Edmund qui dut développer ces remerciements au regard intriguer que lui portait Thorin qui ne comprenait pas la raison de ces derniers. Merci d'avoir veillé sur Peter, le temps que j'aille chercher Lucy et les autres précisa-t'il simplement comme raison de ces remerciements.

Sauf que Thorin ne put rien dire de plus qu'Edmund s'était détourner et avait regagné la chambre leur étant attribuer, ayant refermé la porte derrière lui alors que le nain demeura quelques secondes seules dans le couloir avant de se décider de rejoindre ces camarades à l'intérieur de leur quartier. Décidant de laisser toutes ces questions et autres pour le lendemain, ne pensant uniquement de trouver une place dans leurs quartiers pour installer sa couchette et si coucher pour prendre enfin le repos dont ils avaient tous besoin de prendre après les derniers heures de pression qu'ils avaient vécus.

Thorin laissa au lendemain toutes les discussions et poussant ces camarades à aller se reposer, finit par s'installer sur sa couchette et s'endormit très vite. Son esprit se dirigeant inconsciemment vers l'ainé des Pevensie dont l'ombre d'un jeune homme se tenait dans la pénombre de sa propre ombre, continuant de le hanter de son propre souvenir avant que l'obscurité des bras de Morphée ne l'enveloppe totalement.

* * *

 **V'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **oui je sais vous me détestez tous pour cette fin de chapitre n'est ce pas?**

 **sinon, hâte de connaitre vos opinions dessus ? ;)**

 **encore bonne fête d'halloween à tous ;)**

 **je vous dis à la prochaine =D**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	15. Chapitre 14 Ours vs Félin

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **je reviens vers vous pour ce nouveau chapitre =D**

 **merci à Angel, à Sally et à Nennia pour vos com ;) en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ou dans ce chapitre, l'animosité entre Thorin et Peter commence à disparaitre petit à petit ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

 **ps: ce chapitre possède une bande son que vous pourrez retrouver facilement sur youtube que vous vous pouvez trouver le lien sous le chapitre :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Ours vs Félin**

 _ **« Photograph » - Ed Sheeran Flute Cover**_

 _watch?v=NckPvUyrg5Q_

Avant même que le soleil ne se lève, il avait déjà quitté l'abri de sa couchette et sans un bruit pour réveiller ces camarades nains toujours profondément endormis comme des souches dans leurs propres couchettes, il avait quitté le quartier que les elfes leur avaient confiés et décida d'aller faire du repérage des lieux. Surtout que marcher lui permettrait de réfléchir à tout ce qui était arrivé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, comme des découvertes qu'ils avaient faites sur les souvenirs donner par le plus jeune frère Pevensie sur leur passé autant que les blessures cacher de l'ainé de la fratrie de Roi et Reine du Pays d'Aslan.

Thorin devait admettre que sur ce coup, il n'avait rien vus venir.

Lui qui avait d'abord eu du mal à comparer ces quatre gamins à des Seigneurs, malgré la maturité et la statue princière qu'ils avaient autour d'eux, bien qu'ils agissent toujours avec gentillesse et bienveillance, sauf quand ces camarades nains faisaient quelque chose qui venaient à leur déplaire. En particulier les deux sœurs, surtout l'ainé des frangines qui venait leur remonter les bretelles alors que les frères se mêlaient rarement des disputes, sauf quand ils devaient veillés sur le bien-être de leurs sœurs sinon ils les laissaient s'occuper de tourner les nains en bourrique.

Mais rien, rien ne l'avait pensé à imaginer qu'ils pouvaient être autre chose que des Seigneurs, surtout pas des Rois et Reines. Thorin se rappelait sans peine de Seigneur Hommes qui avait pris les siens, les exilés d'Erebor de haut, les nains en général étaient pris de haut par tous les autres peuples, hormis les hobbits.

Sauf ces quatre gamins.

Bien qu'il y avait quelques tensions entre eux, les Pevensie faisaient tous pour s'intégrer aux nains et d'y intégrer le hobbit dans le groupe par la même occasion. Même en repensant à toutes les tâches qui leur avait ordonné de faire alors que lui-même parlait des éventuelles routes et chemins qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter avec Gandalf, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient râlé, quelques petits grognements avaient été entendus de ci et là un peu comme tous les autres, ou même refuser de les accomplir. Même celle d'aller ramasser du bois ou de surveiller les montures avaient été accomplies par les quatre sans problème, même mieux que ces propres neveux en se rappelant sans difficulté des problèmes liés à leur confrontation avec les trolls.

Est-ce que cela voulait prouver une mentalité différente entre les peuples de la Terre du Milieu et ceux vivant dans le Pays d'Aslan au Nord ?

Toutes ces découvertes amenaient de nombreuses questions à l'esprit de Thorin, bien que sa priorité première fût de devoir obliger l'ainé des Pevensie à se confronter au deuil de son meilleur ami, pour ainsi lui éviter d'éventuelle prochaine crise comme il avait eu la veille. Ainsi que de le faire réfléchir à deux fois avant qu'il ne vienne à risquer sa propre vie pour protéger les autres autour de lui, bien qu'en tant qu'ainé d'une fratrie cela était son rôle. Mais qu'il essaye alors de faire plus attention pour ainsi empêcher ces proches de souffrir parce qu'il n'aura pas fait attention à lui-même pour veiller sur leur propre vie.

Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Thorin savait exactement ce qu'éprouvait le Fils Pevensie et se doutant qu'il serait le plus à même d'avoir une discussion qui pourrait aider le gamin, bien qu'il aille sans doute lui laisser du temps avant d'avoir cette discussion sérieuse avec lui, Thorin s'arrêta dans le couloir quand il avisa la porte entrouverte menant aux quartiers des Pevensie. Arquant un sourcil à ce détail en se rappelant sans peine du claquement de la porte la veille quand Edmund l'avait refermé derrière lui, Thorin se rapprocha doucement de celle-ci et jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir si les enfants si trouvaient toujours ? Il put ainsi constater que, si l'un des grands lits était occupé par Edmund et Lucy qui dormaient tous les deux ensemble, le second était pris uniquement par Susan, celui-ci même ou Peter avait été installé la veille alors que celui-ci ne se trouvait pas visible dans la chambre.

N'entendant pas un seul bruit émanant des possibles pièces annexes à leur quartier, Thorin dut comprendre que, tout comme lui, le Pevensie avait dus se réveiller tôt et avait quitté la chambre, en laissant ces cadets dormir paisiblement, tout en remarquant l'absence de la ceinture et du fourreau contenant l'épée de l'ainé qu'il avait aperçus la veille, appuyer contre le siège au chevet du lit. L'ainé avait dus lui aussi aller se dégourdir les jambes autour de Foncombe et se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre d'aller le trouver, Thorin se partit en quête de retrouver le Pevensie et de découvrir ainsi l'état dans lequel il se trouvait même ce matin.

Si au début, Ecu-de-chêne pensa qu'il mettrait du temps pour le localiser dans la demeure elfique, se disant qu'il allait sans nul doute devoir demander de l'aide aux elfes si ces derniers ne l'avaient pas vu, Thorin ne crut pas qu'il le trouverait aussi facilement quand il finit par percevoir le son des notes d'un instrument résonnant droit devant lui. Les sons d'une flute qu'il reconnut sans peine pour avoir la même tonalité de la flute tailler du Pevensie qui avait jouer la Berceuse de son pays, sauf que là, il ne s'agissait pas de cette fameuse berceuse mais d'un air tout autre.

Un air doux, mélancolique et jovial qui permit à Thorin de trouver facilement le Pevensie, qui se trouvait bel et bien le joueur de flute, alors qu'il était installé sur la balustrade d'un des balcons qui surplombait Foncombe. Jouant les notes, le regard river vers l'horizon en fixant un point fixe tandis qu'en le regardant jouer, Thorin constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir entendus et l'écoutant à présent, bien qu'ils demeuraient tous loin de lui pour ne pas se faire remarquer, les elfes se laissaient chacun porter par la mélodie émanant de la flute jouer par le Roi Peter.

Bien qu'aucune envie de dormir ne prit Thorin en écoutant cet air, il ne pouvait empêcher un pincement au cœur de l'atteindre, comme si cette musique avait un sens cacher. Un sentiment profond caché dans les notes joué avec harmonie par le Pevensie, résonnant doucement et porter par le vent dans la demeure des elfes. Et Thorin finit par se rendre compte que Peter était en train de jouer la même mélodie en boucle, les mêmes notes se répétant et se répétant, sans que cela ne gêne ou ne dérange nullement le gamin, comme s'il y avait une histoire derrière cet air alors que son interprète continuait d'avoir le regard mélancolique fixant le vide vers l'horizon.

Thorin décida de faire savoir à Peter qu'il se trouvait juste derrière lui et se rapprochant, tout en se préparant à le rattraper au cas où s'il venait à le faire sursauter et qu'il perde l'équilibre sur la balustrade, le Seigneur nain tendit le bras vers la ceinture du gamin juste au cas où pour l'attraper, finissant par lui indiquer sa présence.

_ C'est un très bel air vint à lui rapporter Thorin derrière lui. Qui en est le compositeur ?

Ne voyant aucune réaction venant de la part du Pevensie à la pose de sa question, Thorin crut un instant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendus et décida de se rapprocher du gamin, terminant par se retrouver à sa droite quand il saisissa ou voulait en venir le garçon quand ce dernier joua la dernière note de la partie qu'il jouait. Terminant par éloigner la flute de ces lèvres, la reposant sur ces genoux et baissant les yeux dessus pour quitter l'horizon du regard, avant que Peter ne prenne une profonde inspiration et ne redresse les yeux qui furent plus lucide qu'ils ne l'étaient quelques instants auparavant.

_ Elle ne vient pas de moi. Cette musique a été composée pour être joué par plusieurs instruments, je n'ai fait que l'interpréter par le biais de la flute… Le morceau doit être encore plus beau de l'interpréter avec un piano ne put s'empêcher de se dire Peter avant de se secouer la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il essayait d'effacer une possible pensée avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le nain à ces côtés. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Thorin ?

_ Je pensais que nous pourrions tous les deux parlers… De Roi à Roi.

_ De… Qui à lâcher l'information ? Lequel de mes cadets ?

_ Votre frère… Après que le Seigneur Elrond les ait questionnés durant le repas concernant votre pays. Le Pays d'Aslan et que vous avez été couronné par le Valars lui-même rapporta Thorin avant de se décider à poser la question dont il voulait connaitre la réponse. Pourquoi nous avoir caché une telle information ?

_ Vous nous auriez crus si nous vous avions avoué que nous étions nous quatre des Rois et des Reines ? Vint à lui demander Peter sur le fait que les nains n'auraient jamais crus leur parole s'ils avaient admis qu'ils étaient de la royauté.

_ Peut-être pas, je dois l'admettre admit Thorin avec sincérité, préférant jouer carte sur table avec le Pevensie. Mais si c'est un Valar qui vous a poussé à venir nous soutenir, comme nous avons l'aval de l'un d'entre eux pour cette quête qui empêchera les elfes de nous stopper et de s'en mêler par la même occasion… Même si cela me surprend toujours et que je mettrais du temps pour me faire à cette idée, il n'en demeure pas moins que je ne souhaite nullement me mettre un Valar à dos, donc…

_ Et vous avez bien raison de le craindre Thorin, Aslan est peut-être quelqu'un de bon et de bienveillant mais tous ceux qui l'ont eu pour ennemi, l'ont amèrement regretté lui fit savoir Peter sur ceux qui étaient tombés face à Aslan parce qu'ils avaient attentés à leur vie ou à celle du Grand Lion. C'était seulement pour me faire savoir que vous saviez que nous étions des Rois et des Reines que vous êtes venus me trouver ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je voulais avoir une discussion avec vous quand je me suis rendus compte que vous n'étiez plus dans vos quartiers avec vos cadets à vous reposer, sans possible oreilles pointus qui nous écouteraient fit savoir Thorin, tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour faire comprendre aux éventuelles elfes dans les parages de débarrasser le plancher avant qu'il ne vienne à leur tomber dessus.

_ Et sur quoi voulez-vous me parler exactement Thorin, de Roi à Roi comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt ?

_ Que je vous dois une histoire.

_ Une histoire ? Répéta Peter quelque peu surpris de l'offre que Thorin lui donnait en cet instant précis. Pourquoi vous me devez une histoire d'abord ?

_ Parce que vous nous avez rapporté votre combat le dragon, comme de vos séquelles lui rappela Thorin sur la discussion qu'ils avaient eu au coin du feu plusieurs jours auparavant, lorsque Peter avait dévoilé les traces de lacération dans son dos. Il est normal que je vous raconte l'un des épisodes marquant de ma vie pour compenser…

_ Balin l'a déjà fait, si vous vous en souvenez bel et bien Thorin lui rappela le Pevensie à ce sujet. Il nous a rapporté le déroulement de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar. Et ce que vous y avez perdus là-bas par la même occasion.

_ Il n'a pas tout rapporté de ce qui est arrivé là-bas.

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Mon grand-père et mon père ne sont pas les seuls que j'ai perdus là-bas sur ce champ de bataille au Porte de la Moria vint à lui admettre Thorin en s'appuyant contre la balustrade du balcon sur lequel Peter était toujours sagement assis. J'y ai aussi perdu mon beau-frère et mon petit frère.

A cette annonce, Peter tourna la tête vers lui, choquer qu'il lui rapporte les deux autres décès qu'il avait dus supporter durant cette triste bataille, quand il tiqua sur le premier alors que le second lui donna des sueurs froides.

_ Quand vous voulez dire votre beau-frère ? Vous parlez de…

_ Du père de Fili et Kili. Il s'appelait Vili. Fili n'avait que quelques années et Kili venait à peine de naitre, il n'a jamais pu connaitre son Père rapporta Thorin sur cette terrible vérité sur le sort de son beau-frère avant de rapporter le sujet sur son cadet. Quant à mon petit frère, Frérin, il…

_ Vous n'êtes pas obliger de m'en parler Thorin lui signala Peter, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne lui tiendrait jamais rigueur de ne pas être au courant sur ce sujet.

_ Je suis au courant pour Timée vint simplement à admettre Thorin, faisant pâlir Peter à vue d'œil sur la question, qui le regardait les yeux éberluer. En tout cas, ce que votre frère sait sur le sujet. Qu'il était votre meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, que vous aviez eu une terrible dispute qui l'a poussé à s'enrôler dans l'armée et vous vous reprochez sa perte depuis ce jour. Moi aussi, je me suis aussi senti responsable de la mort de mon propre frère, j'étais…

_ Cela n'est pas la même chose Thorin…

_ Et en quoi ?

_ Timée ne serait jamais devenu un soldat et ne serait partis sur un champ de bataille, s'il ne voulait pas me prouver que…

_ Comme mon petit frère qui voulait me prouver qu'il pouvait lui aussi se battre pour notre peuple répliqua Thorin, mettant ainsi en évidence la raison qui avait poussé son jeune frère à prendre part au combat. Frérin était jeune… Encore plus jeune que Kili et même pas majeur selon les normes de notre peuple, je lui avais ordonné de rester en arrière pour veiller sur Dis et nos neveux, qu'il n'avait pas sa place sur un champ de bataille. Il ne m'a pas écouté et s'est glisser dans les rangs de nos soldats pour aller au combat… J'ai moi-même retrouver son corps lorsque je cherchais le corps de mon Père parmis les morts…

_ Thorin ?

_ Donc oui, je connais ce sentiment. Bien que cela ne soit pas aussi fort qu'il y a soixante-dix ans, cette douleur est toujours aussi vivace et elle continuera de vous suivre jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, comme l'ombre de votre ami lui rapporta Thorin avec détermination. Mais ne faîtes pas l'idiot en pensant que vous devez un tribut à la mort pour avoir pris sa vie au lieu d'un autre, en tant qu'ainé vous devez demeurer fort et veiller sur la sécurité de vos cadets. Et en tant que Roi, vous ne devez en aucun cas laisser entrevoir vos faiblesses et vos souffrances, sinon d'autres les utiliseront contre vous…

_ Etes-vous réellement en train de me faire la morale Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ?

_ Voyez-vous un problème à cela Peter Pevensie ?

_ Cela m'étonne fort après que vous ayez bien précisé que vous ne vous occuperez nullement de notre propre sécurité lui répliqua Peter fort étonné du changement de comportement de Thorin à leur égard. Qu'est-ce qui vous à fais changer d'avis exactement ?

_ Seuls les personnes idiots ne changent jamais d'avis.

_ Et vous connaissez aussi des proverbes ? Vous me paraissez de moins en moins têtu et borner que lors des premiers jours de cette quête, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

_ Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondus d'où vous tenez cette musique ? Lui redemanda Thorin, refusant complètement de répondre à sa réplique, pas alors qu'il essaye d'être correct avec lui, se disant qu'il avait bien mérité cette pique avec tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Tandis qu'il rappela au Pevensie la première question qu'il lui avait posé, tout en lui désignant la flute dans ces mains et voulant bien connaitre l'origine de cette musique, si cela pouvait leur éviter de trop ressasser le passé douloureux de leur proche tomber au combat. S'il pouvait changer de sujet et parler musique sans arrière-pensée, cela enchanterait beaucoup Thorin comme le gamin qui constaterait qu'il ne lui demandait rien d'avantage concernant son camarade tomber au combat.

Seulement, il fallut croire que la musique était encore trop liée à ce sujet douloureux.

Ou en tout cas, la mélodie en question.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie composé. Elle vient de Timée. Il l'a composé pour moi... finit par admettre Peter, tout en baissant son regard vers la flute dans sa main alors qu'à ces côtés, Thorin était en train de s'insulter de tous les noms pour avoir mis une nouvelle fois les pieds dans le plat. Avant que… Avant qu'il ne tombe au combat, il m'a adressé une lettre et… cette partition que ces parents ont finies par me remettre. C'est la première fois depuis que… Depuis que j'ai appris cette partition que je la joue finit-il par rapporter sur le fait qu'il jouait cette mélodie pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été écrite sur cette partition donnée par Timée. Vous pensez que c'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas vraiment. J'ai mis plusieurs semaines avant d'entrer de nouveau dans les quartiers de Frérin pour faire enfin mon deuil admit Thorin, se rappelant sans difficulté du temps qui lui avait fallus pour pénétrer dans la chambre de son benjamin. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pouvait me calmer…

_ Et qu'est-ce que s'était ?

_ Un combat. J'ai vu un terrain d'entrainement un peu plus bas dans la demeure des elfes, cela vous tente ?

_ Que vous puissiez avoir enfin le plaisir de me faire la peau ? Lui demanda Peter narquoisement, en lui jetant un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi pas ? Je vais aller récupérer mon épée ou vous voulez qu'on emprunte les armes des elfes ?

_ Allons récupérer les nôtres dans ce cas.

Et quittant sa place sur la balustrade du balcon, Peter suivit Thorin vers leurs quartiers pour aller récupérer chacun leur arme et ainsi passer le temps qui leur restait jusqu'au petit-déjeuner, ainsi que le réveil du reste de la Compagnie, pour aller s'entrainer l'un contre l'autre pour ainsi penser à autre chose que la mort de leur proche. Ignorant tous les deux que quelqu'un les avait regardé en silence, souriant du rapprochement s'effectuant entre les deux Rois qui commençaient petit à petit à laisser leur différent de côté pour débuter à s'entendre.

.xXx.

_ Par Aslan mais où est ce qu'il est passé cet imbécile ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vint à demander Bilbon en accourant dans les quartiers des Pevensie après avoir été réveillés en sursaut par le remue-ménage qu'il avait entendus venir de leur chambre, après avoir été réveiller par le reste des nains de la Compagnie qui s'était doucement réveiller avec le lever de l'aube.

Ayant été alerté comme avec le reste des nains qui l'avait suivis vers les appartements des Souverains du Pays d'Aslan, Bilbon faillit rentrer de plein fouet dans Edmund quand ce dernier quitta la chambre en trombe qu'il partageait avec les siens, le Pevensie le rattrapant de justesse par les épaules avant qu'il ne le bouscule et ne le fasse se renverser en arrière.

_ Désoler Bilbon ! S'excusa Edmund avant de relâcher le hobbit quand il fut sure que ce dernier n'allait pas tomber, avant de se redresser la tête vers les autres membres de la Compagnie derrière lui. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous auriez vus Peter ?

_ Non. Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas avec vous ?

_ S'il était avec nous, nous ne vous poserons pas la question Kili ! Lui répliqua sèchement Susan en apparaissant derrière son cadet, enveloppé dans l'une de ces tuniques rouge pour ainsi masquer sa robe de chambre.

_ Désolé vint à s'excuser le deuxième héritier de Thorin, faisant lever les yeux de Fili à ces côtés devant la question qu'il venait de poser après avoir entendus celle demander par le Pevensie. Nous ne l'avons pas vus mais peut-être qu'il est avec Thorin ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vient faire Ecu-de-chêne là-dedans ? Demanda Edmund, arquant un sourcil à l'appellation de Thorin alors qu'eux voulaient savoir où se trouvait leur frère ainé.

_ Thorin aussi s'est réveiller avant nous, il n'était plus avec nous… Peut-être qu'il a croisé votre frère et qu'ils sont quelque part ensemble proposa Fili sur la possible éventualité que là où se trouvait son Oncle, l'ainé des Pevensie s'y trouvait aussi.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire tous les deux ensemble exactement ? Demanda Susan narquoisement à l'encontre du neveu d'Ecu-de-chêne. Dois-je vous rappelez que votre Oncle ne peut pas sentir mon frère ?

_ Sentir ? Répéta Ori ne comprenant pas l'emploi de ce terme dans la question posée par la Pevensie, faisant lever les yeux des nains au ciel.

_ Cela veut dire qu'ils ne peuvent s'entendre sans en venir à se confronter tous les deux Ori lui signala Balin, retenant son cadet de répliquer lui-même une remarque bien sentis à l'encontre des Pevensie, surtout que maintenant ces derniers devaient faire attention à ce qu'ils allaient dire devant les quatre petits qui se trouvaient être des Rois et Reines. Je suis persuadé que votre frère se porte bien Votre Majesté et…

_ Je vous en prie Balin, pas de « Votre Majesté » ou de « Votre Altesse » avec nous, continuer de nous appeler par nos prénoms voulez-vous ? Nous sommes ici en tant qu'ami et camarade, et non en tant que Roi et Reine, quand cela ne sera pas nécessaire, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

_ Tout à fait Edmund ! Approuva Lucy, tout à fait en accord avec les paroles de son frère, apparaissant derrière ces deux ainés, elle aussi envelopper dans une tunique rouge recouvrant aussi sa robe de chambre alors qu'elle était en train de natter sa longue crinière rousse. Nous allons affronter encore de nombreuses choses ensembles alors cela est beaucoup mieux de tous se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ? Leur demanda-t'elle à tous alors qu'elle souriait doucement vers le hobbit et les nains alors que certains ne purent s'empêcher de rougir, et que certains détournèrent le regard fort gêner devant la gentillesse et l'offre offerte par la plus jeune Pevensie.

_ Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les gars ? Leur demanda Balin, en tournant toute son attention vers ces camarades nains devant la demande offerte par la plus jeune Pevensie, ces derniers quelque peu gêné de devenir aussi familier avec une famille royale.

Mais si ces derniers le demandaient eux-mêmes, les nains n'avaient pas de quoi leur refuser cette demande, surtout qu'en cet instant précis, les Pevensie leur parurent plus royales qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis le début. Et s'observant tous, les nains finirent par hocher tous de la tête avant d'approuver les paroles de la plus jeune Pevensie, qu'ils continueraient de les appeler par leurs prénoms autant que les tutoyer si cela était ce qu'ils désiraient tous les quatre.

Sauf que l'un d'entre eux se trouvait absent pour l'instant.

_ Je me demande bien ou Peter et Thorin sont allés tous les deux ?

_ Tu crois sincèrement que Peter se trouve avec Ecu-de-chêne, Lucy ? Lui demanda Susan en rivant son attention vers sa benjamine. Je crois plutôt qu'il doit s'être trouvé un endroit où il pourra penser tranquille et…

_ Il a pris son arme.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Edmund au dire de sa plus jeune sœur alors qu'il riva toute son attention sur elle, autant que Susan et le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Sa ceinture et son épée ne sont plus sur le siège ou je les ais déposer hier signala Lucy tout en leur désignant le siège en question où elle avait déposé l'épée de son ainé la veille quand Susan et Edmund se chargeaient de le coucher dans son lit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est partis faire avec cet idiot ? Demanda Susan énerver. Vous pensez qu'il est parti se défouler sur le terrain d'entrainement ?

_ Peut-être bien…

_ Ça me fait penser ?

_ Quoi Kili ? Lui demanda Fili alors qu'il riva toute son attention sur son cadet, comme le reste de la Compagnie qui avait le regard rivé sur lui.

_ La nouvelle elfique de Thorin ne se trouvait pas non plus à côté de sa couchette, là où il l'avait déposé hier vint à se rappeler Kili alors qu'un énorme doute vint à les prendre tous quand ils vinrent à additionner tout ce qu'ils savaient.

_ Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'ils seraient tous les deux…

_ Sans doute pas Bofur, ils ne sont pas aussi idiot l'un que l'autre pour aller s'affronter, même sur un terrain d'entrainement vint à remarquer Dori sur les dires du nain au chapeau, alors qu'il vrilla son attention vers Balin et Dwalin, les deux seuls à bien connaitre Thorin pour l'approuver et le contredire sur la question.

_ S'ils y sont allés pour s'entrainer, il y a des chances pour que, hélas, oui ils ne viennent à s'affronter mutuellement…

_ Depuis le temps que Thorin voulait se mesurer au gamin Balin, là, je crois qu'il aura trouvé une bonne excuse fit remarquer Dwalin sur cette possibilité que les deux « Rois » se trouvaient bel et bien en train de se combattre en cet instant précis. J'ai hâte de voir ça, pas vous ?

_ Dwalin ?

_ Je vais le…

_ Rassurez-vous Susan, ils vont bien tous les deux les rassura une voix derrière eux, faisant tourner toute l'attention de la Compagnie qui rivèrent leur attention vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Gandalf ? Appela Lucy en vrillant son attention vers le Magicien Gris. Vous savez ou sont Peter et Thorin ?

_ Comme vous l'avez deviné, ils se trouvent tous les deux aux terrains d'entrainement pour passer le temps et penser à autre chose…

_ Penser à autre chose ? Que voulez-vous dire Gandalf ?

_ Que Thorin et Peter ont tous les deux eux une conversation assez difficile il y a quelques heures, Fili vint à leur rapporter Gandalf sur ce qu'il avait surpris plus tôt dans la matinée. Ils ont décidés tous les deux d'aller se défouler en s'affrontant sur le terrain d'entrainement, ils ont donc alors récupérer tous les deux leurs armes et depuis, n'ont pas cessés de se combattre l'un contre l'autre.

_ Vous êtes sérieux Gandalf ? Demanda Edmund quelque peu inquiet sur ce qu'avait son ainé derrière la tête.

_ Je vais vraiment en faire de la pâté de cet idiot ! Cracha Susan fort énerver avant de quitter enfin l'abri de sa chambre et de pousser Gandalf à avancer devant eux. Allez-y Gandalf ! Montrez-nous la voix à suivre jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement !

_ C'est demander si gentiment Susan vint à s'amuser le Magicien Gris, tout en se laissant pousser par la sœur Pevensie avant de faire un signe aux autres de le suivre tandis qu'il vint à les mener tout droit vers le terrain d'entrainement. Suivez-moi, allons tous les rejoindre !

_ Je présume que vous avez dû les regarder s'affronter Gandalf ? Lui demanda Balin, se doutant que le Magicien avait dû les observer pendant un petit moment avant de venir les rejoindre devant leurs quartiers. Ils allaient bien tous les deux ?

_ Ce que mon frère essaye de vous demander c'est à quel point Thorin est en train de malmener le gamin ?

_ Qui vous dis que ce n'est pas Peter qui est en train de malmener votre nain, Dwalin ?

_ Edmund, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Lucy, ne voulant guère que son frère commence déjà à se disputer avec le nain sur la question. Pouvons-nous simplement aller les rejoindre sans créer d'esclandre en plein cœur de Foncombe ?

_ Pensez-vous que votre frère tient le coup face à notre Oncle ? Lui demanda Kili fort curieux de connaitre l'avis de la jeune Pevensie sur la question, tout en rejoignant les côtés de cette dernière avec son ainé marchant toujours auprès de lui.

_ Que si mon frère peut faire face sans peine à Dwalin, je sais qu'il pourra tenir tête à Thorin sans grande difficulté déclara Lucy sûr de son frère ainé. C'est plutôt pour votre Oncle que je m'inquiète en réalité ?

_ Sauf que Thorin est un guerrier encore plus redoutable que ne l'est Dwalin riposta Fili sur les qualités de combat de son oncle devant les paroles de la Reine Lucy. Votre frère risque bien de se heurter à plus fort que lui lui fit-il remarquer sur les risques qu'avait le Roi Peter d'en voir de toutes les couleurs devant l'Héritier de Durin.

_ Nous verrons cela dans ce cas souria Lucy à l'encontre des frères nains, une lueur déterminer et confiante dans le regard sur le fait que son ainé avait toutes ces chances face au Seigneur nain.

Si Fili ne put s'empêcher de grogner face aux paroles de la jeune Dame, se disant que son Oncle n'avait rien à craindre d'un Roi humain, même si ce dernier pouvait facilement tenir face à Dwalin, Kili, lui, ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'avantage au sourire de Lucy qui le regarda intriguer de le voir aussi gêner alors qu'il détourna très vite la tête pour pas qu'elle puisse facilement lire son expression. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il autant gêner parce qu'une jeune fille lui souriait avec une telle innocence et une telle confiance dans le regard ? Une jolie fillette devait-il aussi préciser ?

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Kili ?

_ Quoi ? Non. Tout va bien Fili, je réfléchissais juste à Oncle Thorin.

_ Tu crois qu'il ne peut pas faire face au Roi Peter ? lui demanda Fili de but en blanc, voulant connaitre l'opinion de son cadet alors que les autres derrière lui étaient eux même en train de se demander dans quel état ils allaient retrouver les deux souverains.

_ Bien sûr qu'il peut lui résister… C'est seulement qu'il semble être allé lui parler lui-même alors que depuis le début, Oncle Thorin ne voulait avoir rien à voir avec eux et là… Tu sais seulement comment il est avec les gens au début Fili ? J'espère seulement qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtise, c'est tout vint à admettre Kili sur ce qu'il craignait que son Oncle avait véritablement derrière la tête.

_ Ouais, moi aussi Kili. Moi aussi finit par accorder Fili sur les paroles de son cadet, d'accord avec ces craintes concernant l'attitude de leur Oncle envers les Pevensie.

Mais si celui-ci décidait enfin à s'ouvrir à ces derniers, Fili et Kili espéraient sincèrement tous les deux que leur Oncle n'allait pas faire l'idiot parce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux les quatre Pevensie, autant que leur hobbit, qui étaient les premiers d'autres races avec lesquelles ils pouvaient discuter sincèrement, comme les appeler « ami ». Parce que pour les deux Héritiers de Thorin, ces cinq derniers avaient mérités, comme le reste des nains de leur Compagnie et le Magicien Gris aussi, le titre d'ami, d'être leurs amis surtout avec tous ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter avant de pouvoir enfin atteindre la Montagne Solitaire.

Sauf que Fili et Kili n'eurent pas la possibilité d'en penser d'avantage tous les deux ou d'en discuter plus, qu'ils finirent par constater qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus très loin du terrain d'entrainement, surtout qu'ils vinrent tous à entendre des bruits d'un combat. Les sons caractérisant des lames s'entrechoquant leur parvinrent facilement alors que tous les membres de la Compagnie se regardèrent inquiet en se doutant de qui ces bruits émergeaient, ces derniers venant à courir pour rejoindre la zone de combat quand en franchissant l'un des couloirs, ils vinrent tous à se fige aux pieds d'une arcade en avisant enfin le terrain d'entrainement.

Terrain d'entrainement qui se trouvait dresser dans une des clairières de Foncombe, entourer par un cloitre contre lequel s'appuyait de nombreux banc de pierre avec les étales d'armes et mannequin de combat avec les cibles pour les archers. Sauf que tous les elfes qui se trouvaient déjà sur le terrain d'entrainement pour s'exercer alors que l'aube pointait doucement le nez, colorant le ciel de ces couleurs oranger, se tenaient tous autour de la zone de combat, le regard de tous river droit vers les deux combattants se faisant face et s'affrontant avec dextérité. Un affrontement avec de véritables lames, ne portant aucune protection que leur tunique en cuire qu'il portait durant le voyage sous leur manteau et cape.

Un combat qui stupéfia toute la Compagnie qui regardait Thorin et Peter s'affronter sans ralentir ou même diminuer la force des coups qu'ils étaient en train de se donner. Devant sauter ou se baisser pour éviter un coup qu'il ne pouvait parer avec leurs lames à temps, comme de reculer pour éviter la pointe de la lame qui aurait pu les pourfendre ou un revers de lame vers l'estomac. Ils ne retenaient nullement leur coup et n'avaient nullement aucune hésitation dans leur geste qui fit choir la mâchoire des nains, de voir une personne, surtout un gamin comme le Roi Peter parvenir à bloquer ou même éviter les coups rudes de Thorin avec sa lame elfique contre lui. Alors que Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Fili et Kili connaissaient parfaitement la force titanesque que l'Héritier de Durin mettait dans ces coups pour savoir, en connaissance de cause, qu'au bout du troisième coup donner par le Seigneur nain, vos bras venaient à trembler et que vous finissiez par perdre votre arme dans les prochaines minutes quand, d'un habile coup de son arme, il vous la faisait lâcher prise.

Sauf que leur combat devait durer depuis un petit moment parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi essouffler l'un que l'autre, alors que tous pouvaient facilement discerner la sueur irradiant de leurs fronts, tandis que les elfes autour d'eux discutaient avec emphase de leur combat. Commettant la tactique et la force brute de Thorin, autant que de l'agilité et l'aisance de Peter, alors que le Seigneur Elrond faisait lui-même partis des spectateurs qui avaient été avertis du combat des deux Rois et ayant suivis la curiosité de ces propres elfes, le Maitre d'Imladris était descendus à la zone d'entrainement pour constater que les rumeurs circulant dans sa demeure avait été véridique et était demeuré en arrière, laissant ces deux derniers s'affronter mutuellement.

Ayant appris par l'un de ces gardes qui les avait écoutés discuter quand ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain d'entrainement avant même que l'aube n'approche, que Thorin et Peter voulaient un véritable combat l'un contre l'autre où ils ne devaient nullement retenir leurs coups, comme leur force car s'ils voulaient penser à autre chose autant qu'ils soient à fond dedans. Que le combat prendrait fin à l'instant même où l'un des deux serait mis à terre et désarmer, et dès que les instructions avaient été donnés, Thorin et Peter s'étaient tous les deux saluer avant de dégainer leurs propres armes de combat et de se charger immédiatement l'un contre l'autre la seconde d'après.

Et depuis lors, aucun des deux n'étaient parvenus à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, ou même de désarmer son opposant, se chargeant l'un contre l'autre, se tournant autour, l'un avançait quand l'autre reculait pour bloquer sa charge avant que les rôles ne soient inverser dès qu'il apercevait une faille dans la garde pour reprendre le dessus. Sauf que cela ne durait pas longtemps car celui qui était repoussé, parvenait à bloquer les charges et à reprendre le contrôle de la situation, résistant sans peine à son adversaire en continuant de parer les attaques ou en parvenant lui-même à reprendre l'avantage contre l'autre.

En les observant tous les deux combattre, Elrond n'avait pu empêcher une pensée de filtrer en se rappelant, dans sa jeunesse, durant une chasse avec son frère, qu'ils avaient surpris l'affrontement entre deux créatures de la forêt. Combat titanesque qui avait opposé un ours colossal à un jeune félin qui avait figé les deux frères et qui était demeuré à l'abri derrière les buissons, en regardant avec stupeur les deux animaux s'affronter. Où malgré l'envergure de l'ours, le félin parvenait sans peine à résister à son opposant et à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ne cessant de sauter hors de sa porter quand l'ours se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur ces pattes avant pour l'écrabouiller.

Et en regardant le combat entre Thorin et Peter, Elrond avait eu l'impression de les revoir tous les deux en cet instant précis. L'ours se dressant dans l'ombre du nain dont la force brute essayait d'écraser son adversaire, alors que le félin était lisible dans le regard du jeune garçon en sautant hors de la porter des coups lui étant destiné avant de répliquer avec rapidité et souplesse pour tenter de le déstabiliser. Alors qu'Elrond, se rappelant sans problème de comment l'affrontement entre l'ours et le félin s'était finis, se demanda comment allait se finir celui de Thorin et Peter ? Finit par apercevoir du coin de l'œil le retour de Gandalf parmis eux après qu'il était partis plusieurs minutes auparavant, Elrond comprenant la raison quand il discerna les présences du reste de la Compagnie derrière le Magicien Gris.

Gandalf était partis chercher la Compagnie pour les ramener auprès de leurs deux Rois.

Et aux vus des regards stupéfaits et des mâchoires grandes ouvertes de ces derniers, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pensé retrouver les deux derniers membres de leur Compagnie en plein combat. Surtout que celle-ci avait plus l'air d'un véritable affrontement et non d'un simple échauffement pour entrainer ces membres à manier n'importe quel arme, et avant qu'il n'y ait un éventuel problème, Elrond quitta la place qu'il avait pris sur le banc dès à son arrivée et alla rejoindre le côté de Gandalf et du reste de la Compagnie. Pour ainsi stopper une éventuelle charge ou tentative de ces derniers d'aller stopper les deux combattants, risquant de se blesser et de blesser Thorin ou Peter par la même occasion, surtout que depuis le début des « hostilités », ils avaient tous les deux réussis à ne pas se donner une seule égratignure ou entaille à leur adversaire.

_ Bonjour Gandalf. Bonjour mes amis vint à les saluer Elrond, entrant ainsi dans le champ visuel de la Compagnie et les obligeant de quitter le combat de deux des leurs devant eux. Avez-vous bien dormis cette nuit ?

_ Seigneur Elrond ? Vous… Depuis combien de temps se font-ils fasse exactement ? Finit par demander Edmund, terminant par retrouver sa voix en tournant toute sa concentration vers le Maitre elfe, tout en désignant les deux duellistes sur la piste qui continuaient de se battre mutuellement.

_ Cela va faire bientôt près d'une heure qu'ils ont débutés admit Elrond, tout en rivant son regard vers le soleil qui continuait doucement de se lever depuis l'horizon avant de reporter toute son attention vers les membres de la Compagnie. Ils se sont mutuellement offerts de s'affronter sans protection, comme de ne pas bloquer leur force et d'y aller à fond pour s'aider à penser à autre chose…

_ Penser à autre chose ? Répéta Bofur intrigué par les paroles du Seigneur elfe comme tous les autres autour de lui d'ailleurs.

_ Oui. C'est ce dont mes gardes en factions les ont entendus dire quand ils sont arrivés ce matin sur le terrain pour s'affronter vint à leur admettre Elrond sur ce que ces elfes lui avaient rapporté plus tôt dans la matinée. Que se combattre mutuellement les aiderait à penser à autre chose et qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas retenir leur coup, et que le combat prendrait fin que lorsque l'un des deux serait à terre et désarmer. Et depuis, aucun des deux n'aient parvenus à prendre le dessus sur l'autre…

_ Pas une seule fois ? Demanda Fili plus que choquer d'entendre cela.

_ C'est impossible ! Répliqua Dwalin, refusant d'entendre cela du Seigneur elfe. Thorin a dus réussir à le mettre une fois à terre ?

_ Nullement Maitre nain. Je suis arrivé quelques minutes après qu'ils aient débutés de se battre et d'après mes elfes qui ne les ont pas quittés du regard une seule seconde, ni Thorin, ni Peter ne sont parvenus à se mettre à terre une seule fois vint à lui rapporter Elrond sur les propres rapports que ces elfes lui avaient donnés plus tôt. Ils ont chacun une détermination et une résistance qui force le respect… Surtout le garçon. J'ai vus très peu d'humain parvenir à tenir tête aussi longtemps face à un Héritier de Durin, j'ai l'impression de me revoir jeune avec mon frère en chasse quand nous avons surpris ce combat dans la forêt finit-il par leur admettre alors qu'il reporta leur regard sur eux, les deux animaux apparaissant dans leurs silhouettes.

_Quelle combat ? Lui demanda Lucy fort curieuse, bien qu'une légère lueur d'inquiétude brille dans son regard, comme une fierté pour son ainé.

_ Celle d'un ours brun immense face à un jeune félin… Je crois bien qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune lion, si j'ai bonne mémoire tenta de se rappeler Elrond sur la race du fauve qui avait tenus tête à l'ours brun. L'ours était robuste et possédait une masse considérable qui aurait pu écraser n'importe qui, tandis que le lion était souple et rapide pour éviter toutes les attaques… Ils se sont affrontés pendant une longue période devant nous et…

_ Lequel des deux a gagnés ? Lui demanda Kili fort curieux de savoir lequel de ces deux créatures avaient vaincus l'autre. L'ours ? Où le lion ?

_ Ni l'un, ni l'autre finit par admettre Elrond alors que toute la Compagnie le fixait fort étonné de ces dires. Ils se sont affrontés si longtemps et avec une sauvagerie, qu'ils ont finis par s'épuiser tous les deux et, je présume qu'avec un commun accord, ils se sont séparés et regagner chacun leur territoire comme si de rien n'était. Cela prouve que même les animaux peuvent reconnaitre la force de leur adversaire et agir avec civilité et compassion.

_ Je présume que Thorin est l'ours robuste et Peter est le lion rapide ? Demanda Gandalf fort amuser par cette comparaison donner par Elrond pour qualifier les deux combattants dans leur face à face.

_ Tout à fait Gandalf.

_ Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'ils se fatiguent tous les deux vint à leur rappeler Susan sur le fait que son frère comme le nain ne se trouvaient pas être des animaux, mais bel et bien deux personnes qui paraissaient « savoir » ce qu'ils faisaient. Il faudrait les arrêter avant que…

_ Et comment veux-tu les arrêter Susan ? Lui demanda Edmund en rivant son attention sur sa sœur ainée. Si nous les appelons pour les interpeler, ils pourraient avoir un geste de travers et se planter leurs épées l'un contre l'autre, vus comment ils sont concentrés l'un sur l'autre. Alors essayer de s'interposer entre eux deux ? La personne qui essayerait, pourrait se retrouver avec l'une de leurs lames aux travers du corps…

_ Edmund a raison Susan vint à approuver Lucy devant les paroles de leur frère, devant les risques qu'ils avaient d'arrêter les deux guerriers aux vus de leur totale concentration sur leur combat. C'est bien trop risquer…

_ Sauf que tu as ton élixir avec toi lui rappela Susan en lui désignant sa fiole contenant l'élixir de la Fleur de feu à sa ceinture. S'ils se blessent ou que quelqu'un d'autre est blessé, tu pourras le soigner sans problème…

_ Dans ce cas, cela veut dire que tu te proposes volontaire Susan ? Lui demanda Lucy à l'encontre de sa sœur.

_ Il faut qu'on soit deux pour les stopper fit savoir la sœur ainée Pevensie. L'un se charge de bloquer Peter et l'autre s'occupe de Thorin.

_ Dans ce cas, je me charge de Thorin fit savoir Dwalin déterminé en attrapant l'une de ces haches de guerre qu'il avait attrapé plus tôt quand il avait entendus le boucan monstre dans les quartiers des Pevensie.

_ Et je m'occupe de Peter.

_ Je peux le faire Edmund ?

_ Comme si tu arriverais à bloquer une charge brusque de Peter, Susan ? Répliqua Edmund peu confiant dans les paroles de sa sœur, comme le fait qu'il affirmait clairement qu'elle ne pourrait sans nul doute pas stopper leur ainé sans que ce dernier ne vienne à la blesser au passage si elle venait à le surprendre. Autant que cela soit moi qui le bloque, j'aurais plus de chance de m'en sortir sans blessure lui fit-il remarquer déterminer avant de dégainer à son tour sa propre lame, pour ensuite river son attention vers le grand guerrier qui allait s'occuper de Thorin.

_ Prêt ?

_ Après vous Maitre nain ?

Et ne le faisant pas répéter en répondant immédiatement à l'invitation lancer par Edmund, Dwalin resserra la prise sur son arme et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Thorin et Peter, le pas emboiter par le Pevensie alors que le reste de la Compagnie vint à les encourager pour réussir à se placer entre les deux combattants pour les stopper dans leur face à face. Seulement, ils ne furent même pas à trois mètres d'eux, que Thorin et Peter se figèrent l'un en face de l'autre, leurs épées s'entrechoquant devant eux, semblant avoir un dialogue muet en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux avant de faire un pas en arrière.

La pointe de leurs épées venant à toucher le sol à côté de leurs pieds avant de river tous les deux leur regards vers Dwalin et Edmund, autant que le reste de la Compagnie qui les observèrent éberluer avant que Thorin et Peter ne leur sourirent d'une façon amuser devant leur étonnement.

_ Quoi ? Vous pensiez qu'on ne vous avez pas remarquer ? Vint à leur demander Thorin, tout en s'appuyant sur Orcrist à ces côtés, reprenant de longue et profonde respiration après l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

_ Toute une bande de nain sont assez voyant avec un Magicien Gris sur toute une foule d'elfe leur fit remarquer Peter fort amusé, tout en plantant la pointe de son arme dans le sol et s'appuyant dessus. Nous n'étions pas autant concentrer l'un sur l'autre pour savoir que nous avions ameuter tout un public en nous entrainant, et j'espère que le spectacle vous a plus ? Finit-il par le demander de but en blanc, en tournant toute son attention sur le Seigneur Elrond et les elfes tout autour d'eux.

_ Cela était fort impressionnant mon jeune ami vint à admettre le Maitre de Foncombe vers lequel vint à s'avancer Gandalf pour le présenter au Pevensie, qui ne l'avait pas encore rencontré.

_ Peter, laisses-moi te présenter le Maitre de Foncombe, le Seigneur Elrond vint à le présenter le Mage Gris en lui désignant le Seigneur elfe. Seigneur Elrond, je vous présente le Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique…

_ Peter suffirait amplement Gandalf vint à s'amuser l'ainé des Pevensie, se doutant que depuis qu'Edmund les avait avertis qu'ils étaient des Rois et des Reines, les autres allaient leur adresser des paroles dignes pour des souverains et en cet instant, il voulait être considérer comme un simple garçon plutôt qu'avec son véritable statue. Nous sommes avant tout entre ami, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Et vous aussi les gars ? Pas de paroles cérémonieuses et autres dires pompettes, d'accord ? Leur demanda-t'il autant au magicien qu'au reste de la Compagnie, ces derniers ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire pendant un bref instant à la surprise du Pevensie, tandis que ces cadets comprirent facilement l'hilarité des nains.

Après tout, ils avaient eux aussi tenus un discours similaire plus tôt envers les membres de la Compagnie, leur demandant d'oublier leurs titres et leurs rangs pour continuer de les tutoyer et de les appeler par leurs prénoms, surtout qu'ils allaient devoir affronter encore de nombreuses épreuves avant d'arriver à Erebor. Autant mettre de côté les rangs qui les séparaient pour ne penser qu'à l'unique but qui allait les unir pendant les prochaines semaines, voir les prochains mois qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble jusqu'à atteindre la Montagne Solitaire.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Peter, vos cadets nous ont déjà tenus le même discours il y a quelques instants lui souria Balin alors que l'ainé de la fratrie comprit enfin la raison de l'hilarité chez les nains plus tôt. Alors, comment vous sentez vous tous les deux ? Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vus aussi détendus que jusqu'à présent ? Vint-il à les questionner, son regard se vrillant autant sur Peter que sur Thorin.

Car si la lueur mélancolique et grisâtre qu'il avait déjà aperçus dans le regard du Pevensie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à Cul-de-sac, s'était quelque peu atténuer, disparaissant sous son air amuser et apaiser qui le faisait paraitre d'avantage plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, Balin remarqua que cela était aussi le cas de Thorin. Cette lueur brillant dans les yeux de son cousin, Balin ne l'avait plus vu depuis des décennies, cette lueur clairvoyante et un brin moqueur que Thorin abordait autrefois lorsqu'il s'amusait avec ces cadets. Surtout lors des joutes qu'il effectuait avec Frérin pour s'amuser autant que pour entrainer son benjamin aux maniements des armes, et il avait exactement le même regard en cet instant précis, comme si se mesurer avec le Pevensie lui rappelait de bon souvenir de son jeune frère. Balin allait sans nul doute devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Thorin sur la question, bien qu'il était fort heureux que l'Héritier de Durin se soit autant ouvert à Peter et qu'il redevient le jeune nain joueur et blagueur qu'il avait été autrefois à l'époque d'Erebor, aussi insouciant que le sont ces neveux, Fili et Kili, aujourd'hui.

Peut-être que cette joute prouvait à Balin, autant qu'aux autres membres de leur Compagnie, qu'une grande et profonde amitié lierait Thorin et Peter. Et que celle-ci allait être forte et incroyable.

* * *

 **Maintenant vous comprenez mieux l'intituler du chapitre ;)**

 **alors? qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? comme du prélude de la chanson que Timée a écrite pour Peter et que vous retrouvez dans mon autre crossover de Narnia pour ceux qui ont lus ce dernier :) ?**

 **v'là sinon j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos avis dessus donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews =D**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **bonne week end à tous**

 **je vous embrasses fort :)**

 **à la prochaine**

 **Sabrinabella**


	16. Chapitre 15 Rune et Capacité

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite tant attendus de ce crossover avec la suite des réjouissances de la Compagnie à Foncombe avec une scène un peu loufoque qui, je l'espère, vous fera plier de rire XD mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)**

 **merci à Angel, à Sally et à Nennia pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir en espérant que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Rune et Capacité**

 _Car si la lueur mélancolique et grisâtre qu'il avait déjà aperçus dans le regard du Pevensie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à Cul-de-sac, s'était quelque peu atténuer, disparaissant sous son air amuser et apaiser qui le faisait paraitre d'avantage plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, Balin remarqua que cela était aussi le cas de Thorin. Cette lueur brillant dans les yeux de son cousin, Balin ne l'avait plus vu depuis des décennies, cette lueur clairvoyante et un brin moqueur que Thorin abordait autrefois lorsqu'il s'amusait avec ces cadets. Surtout lors des joutes qu'il effectuait avec Frérin pour s'amuser autant que pour entrainer son benjamin aux maniements des armes, et il avait exactement le même regard en cet instant précis, comme si se mesurer avec le Pevensie lui rappelait de bon souvenir de son jeune frère. Balin allait sans nul doute devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Thorin sur la question, bien qu'il était fort heureux que l'Héritier de Durin se soit autant ouvert à Peter et qu'il redevient le jeune nain joueur et blagueur qu'il avait été autrefois à l'époque d'Erebor, aussi insouciant que le sont ces neveux, Fili et Kili, aujourd'hui._

 _Peut-être que cette joute prouvait à Balin, autant qu'aux autres membres de leur Compagnie, qu'une grande et profonde amitié lierait Thorin et Peter. Et que celle-ci allait être forte et incroyable._

.xXx.

_ Vas-tu me faire longtemps la tête Susan ?

_ Tu n'es nul autre qu'un idiot Peter ! Gronda Susan, tout en fusillant son frère du regard pour lui montrer ainsi qu'elle était toujours énerver contre lui depuis la matinée.

_ Par Aslan, Susan, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une joute amical entre deux Rois qui tentent de communiquer entre eux lui fit simplement remarquer Peter aux grognements de sa sœur. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir d'avoir voulus me détendre à jouter avec un adversaire redoutable ? Thorin est sans doute un des meilleurs guerriers que j'ai eu droit d'affronter et…

_ Ce n'est pas ça le problème Peter, tu…

_ Ce que veut dire Susan à sa manière Peter, c'est que nous étions inquiet pour toi avec ce qui s'est passé hier, nous avions craint que…

_ Tout va bien maintenant Lucy vint à le rassurer Peter, tout en posant une main confiante sur la tête de sa benjamine, tout en caressant ces cheveux tandis que ces cadets l'avaient suivis dans leur quartier, alors qu'il était partis se nettoyer et se faire une toilette après l'heure passer à combattre Thorin sur le terrain d'entrainement de Foncombe.

Après que tous avaient été rassurés sur le fait que l'affrontement violent entre Thorin et Peter, avait été seulement un entrainement, un moyen pour les deux guerriers de voir ce qu'ils valaient vraiment tous les deux au combat, en jaugeant eux-mêmes leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, les deux duellistes avaient alors promis qu'ils feraient d'avantage attention la prochaine fois. Promesse qui avait valus les remontrances de Susan, celle-ci ordonnant à son ainé de ne pas refaire ce genre d'idiotie à l'avenir et tandis qu'il lui laissait l'enguirlander, Peter avait fait signe aux autres, surtout à Thorin, de se faire la malle avant qu'elle ne vienne à leur tomber dessus.

Chose que les autres avaient volontiers accepté, les nains se souvenant sans problème des remontrances qu'elle leur avait déjà donné et ne voulant nullement avoir à faire à ces réprimandes une fois encore, la Compagnie s'était dépêché d'attraper Thorin et le tirant dans leur sillage, l'Héritier de Durin avait souhaiter bonne chance à Peter. Lui-même avait eu droit aux nombreuses remontrances de sa propre sœur Dis, Thorin connaissait cela et avait déjà donné de son énergie aux réprimandes de Dis alors s'il pouvait éviter qu'une autre Dame vienne à lui faire ces mêmes reproches comme une mère, il ne dirait pas non.

Et quand cette dernière s'était rendue compte que son frère avait accaparé toute son attention pour permettre aux autres de la Compagnie d'emmener Thorin loin d'elle avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus comme un mur de brique, avait redoublé d'avantage ces cris à l'encontre de Peter. Celui-ci qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire avant de saluer Gandalf et Elrond de la tête, qui les regardaient tous les quatre fort amuser alors que les deux plus jeunes essayaient de calmer leur sœur ainée dans sa colère avant qu'elle ne se fasse à une attaque. Terminant ensuite par regagner ces quartiers pour se faire un brin de toilette avant de rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déjeuner, Peter avait laissé Susan dire ce qu'elle pensait avant de lui demander si elle voulait l'accompagner dans la salle de bain pour poursuivre ces paroles pendant qu'il se nettoierait.

Etant parvenu à stopper net Susan dans ces dires, la faisant rougir de gêne avant qu'elle ne vienne à fusiller Edmund et Lucy quand ces deux derniers s'étaient moquer d'elle devant sa gêne occasionner par les paroles de Peter. Continuant de marmonner devant la porte de la salle derrière laquelle son ainé s'était enfermer pour se changer autant que pour se faire un brin de toilette, alors qu'Edmund et Lucy s'occupèrent de discuter entre eux, pour ainsi éviter toute rigolade sur le dos de Susan qui était assez remonté sans qu'ils viennent à la faire changer de cible. Et dès que Peter était ressortis de la salle d'eau, n'étant vêtus que de sa chemise bleu à manche bouffante en ayant remis sa tunique en velours brune qu'il tenait lors de leur retour à Narnia, après la découverte des ruines de Cair Paravel, il avait soufflé quelque peu de soulagement en constatant que Susan s'était quelque peu calmer.

Bien qu'elle continuait de radoter sur sa tête, les quatre Pevensie avaient quittés leur quartier et étaient partis rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie à la salle de repas pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners avec les autres, tandis que ces derniers discutaient bruyamment autour de leur plat avant de redevenir silencieux à la vue de la sœur ainée, ce qui étonna fortement Peter. Mais il fut très vite mis au courant par ces benjamins, que la veille, les nains s'étaient comporter comme des rustres à table et que Susan s'était fait un plaisir de leur rappeler, à l'aide de cris et de coups à l'arrière du crâne, les bonnes manières. Ce qui fit sourire l'ainé qui vint à s'excuser du retard et alla rejoindre les autres à tables, suivant ces cadets qui vinrent le mener à la table que partageait déjà le Seigneur Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin et Radagast, ce dernier qui fut de plus heureux de retrouver son compagnon de combat durant leur affrontement contre les orques et les wargs la veille, se renseignant sur sa santé.

Le rassurant que tout allait bien, Peter s'installa en face de lui, se tenant à la gauche de Thorin qui le salua tandis que le reste des Pevensie s'asseyaient autour d'eux, constatant tous les trois, autant que les autres présent, qui furent soulager de voir que l'entente qu'ils avaient tous les deux installer depuis la matinée, était toujours bel et bien présente. Une amitié que toute la Compagnie voulait voir perdurer et ne pas se briser à la première accroche entre eux.

Contrairement lors du repas de la veille, les nains vinrent à se tenir à carreau cette fois-ci, ayant la crainte de nouvelle remontrance de Susan mais celle-ci vint à les éviter comme la peste, toute son attention rivé sur son ainé, s'attendant à toute nouvelle rechute émotionnelle. Mais Peter demeura calme et serein, discutant de politique et de diplomatie avec Edmund ainsi qu'Elrond qui les questionnait sur la manière dont ils dirigeaient leur Royaume, Thorin à ces côtés, les écoutant en silence en prenant son repas.

Quand ils eurent finis, Gandalf fit signe à Thorin, Balin et Bilbon de les rejoindre lui et le Seigneur Elrond, avant qu'il ne demande à Peter et Susan de les suivre tous les deux, qu'ils allaient tous tenir une réunion sur la suite de leur voyage. Tandis que Radagast poursuivait une discussion sur les animaux avec Edmund et Lucy pendant que le reste des nains allait se balader de nouveau dans Foncombe en attendant de connaitre la suite de leur plan.

Sauf qu'avant cela, ils allaient devoir demander l'aide du Maitre d'Imladris concernant la carte d'Erebor avec le secret de la porte cachée dans la Montagne Solitaire.

_ Tu parais beaucoup plus apaiser qu'il y a quelques jours Thorin fit valoir Balin à l'encontre de son seigneur et cousin, tandis qu'ils suivaient Gandalf et Bilbon à la suite du Seigneur Elrond, alors que Peter et Susan étaient derrière eux, discutant entre eux.

_ Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

_ Non. Non Thorin, c'est seulement que… Je ne t'ai pas senti aussi apaiser que depuis… Depuis très longtemps vint à admettre Balin sur la tension chez son cousin qu'en cet instant, il ne ressentait plus chez lui. Te mesurer à ce garçon, te fais apparemment du bien. J'en suis soulagé.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai Balin, j'ai l'impression de…

_ Tu as l'impression… ?

_ Quelque chose chez ce gamin m'intrigue au plus haut point mais… Ce n'est pas réellement cela qui me gêne, c'est plutôt le fait que j'ai cet étrange besoin de l'avoir toujours dans mon champ de vision vint à lui rapporter Thorin, sachant qu'il pouvait parler sans crainte avec Balin et que cela ne serait pas rapporter aux autres, restant uniquement entre eux deux. Comme si… Comme si l'instinct de protection que je détiens pour Fili et Kili, s'était aussi appliquer à lui. Pourtant, cette impression que je possède, je ne la ressens qu'avec l'ainé et non les cadets… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Tu dois me trouver complètement idiot Balin ?

_ Nullement Thorin vint à le contredire Balin, autant pour le rassurer que pour lui rapporter les impressions qu'il avait sur lui et le garçon quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux côte à côte. Je sais pourquoi c'est vers lui que tu te sens aussi attirer… Parce qu'il te rappel toi, tout simplement. Toi et lui, vous êtes pareils. En quelque sorte, tu te vois en ce jeune homme et il te fait du bien. En vous voyant combattre plus tôt ce matin, j'ai eu l'impression de te revoir autrefois, lorsque tu joutais avec Frérin finit-il par lui admettre sur l'impression qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans la matinée.

_ Je crois que ce gamin me rappel Frérin plutôt. Aussi buter et intrépide que lui.

_ Ce qui se trouve être aussi ton cas Thorin.

_ Merci Balin de préciser que je suis moi aussi quelqu'un de buter et d'intrépide.

_ C'est toi qui le dis Thorin, je n'ai fait que te le faire répéter s'amusa Balin alors que Thorin se mit à grogner pour la forme devant ces dires, bien qu'un léger sourire étirait le coin de ces lèvres.

Continuant de suivre le Seigneur Elrond qui vint à les mener vers la bibliothèque, là où ils pourraient tous parler sans problème alors qu'aucun elfe ne se trouvait dans les lieux, le Maitre de Foncombe fit entrer ceux le suivant avant de refermer les doubles portes derrière eux. Pour ensuite écouter ce que ces derniers voulaient lui demander, sachant seulement qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide pour déchiffrer quelque chose qui les aiderait à surprendre le dragon dans la Montagne. Même si ce dernier serait déjà fort surpris quand ils rencontreraient les quatre Pevensie parmis les membres de la Compagnie, car la magie qui se dégageait d'eux, était perceptible pour ceux qui savaient ressentir ce genre de chose.

Bien qu'Elrond sentait que la magie qui circulait autour des quatre enfants, la protection de l'aura du Valar les enveloppant, était bien plus prononcer chez l'ainé que cela était plus flagrant aux yeux. Si une légère lueur nimbait les trois plus jeune, comme s'ils étaient enveloppés dans une fine lumière les nimbant, chez Peter, Elrond avait l'impression qu'une flamme l'entourait. Son aura dansant autour de sa personne comme une flamme, tournant d'une nuance nacré à une légère teinte noire qu'Elrond réussit à reconnaitre comme étant la culpabilité et la tristesse qui étreignait son cœur encore endeuillé de la perte de son meilleur ami.

Mais il savait que l'aura blanche était bien plus forte que l'étincelle sombre qui se trouvait au fond de son cœur, et Elrond espérait que le garçon ne se laisserait jamais tenté par les ténèbres, bien que sa famille était là pour le garder du bon côté. Surtout que d'après ce que le Magicien Gris lui avait dit la veille après avoir été témoins de la scène de la crise de Peter, quand le Seigneur elfe l'avait questionné, il lui avait rapporté tout ce qu'il avait noté chez le garçon.

Comme le fait qu'il paraissait toujours savoir où se trouvaient les autres, même quand il se tenait dans un endroit inconnu, parvenant sans peine à se retrouver facilement et à retrouver les siens. Surtout que d'après les dires de Radagast, c'est Peter qui serait parvenu à retrouver les membres de la Compagnie alors que ces derniers se trouvaient profondément enfouis dans la forêt et qu'aucune trace n'était visible qu'ils se trouvaient dans les parages, lui ayant permis de les suivre puisqu'il n'avait jamais descendu de son cheval pour les pister comme un chasseur.

Elrond allait sans nul doute prendre plusieurs minutes de son temps pour discuter pleinement avec le garçon sur la question, car quelque chose lui disait que cet enfant détenait une magie propre à lui-même et qui n'était en rien celle du Valar qui le protégeait. Peut-être même avait-il à faire à une magie spécifique du Pays du Lion ?

Mais il verait cela plus tard, pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de cette réunion et savoir ce que Gandalf voulait qu'il fasse pour les aider dans leur quête, qu'il déchiffre ce dont ils avaient besoin pour entrer dans la Montagne. Et lorsqu'il retourna à leur côté, leur groupe se tenant au côté des étagères, attendant l'arrivée du Maitre des lieux pour commencer la réunion sur la question.

_ Alors ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous attendez que je déchiffre exactement ? Vint à leur demander Elrond allant directement au sujet qui les concernait.

_ Thorin, la carte ? Demanda simplement Gandalf à l'encontre du nain attendant tranquillement que ce dernier lui remette celle-ci.

Pour réponse, l'Héritier de Durin vint à fouiller l'intérieur de sa tunique et en retira la carte qu'il gardait précieusement à l'abri avec la clé dans la poche intérieur de sa tenue, qu'il vint à confier à Elrond qui vint à les regarder tous autour de lui avant de déplier le parchemin qu'on lui avait donné. Pendant que Gandalf regardait en silence le Seigneur elfe découvrir le contenu du parchemin, alors que Bilbon se tenait sagement à ces côtés tandis que Balin demeurait au côté de Thorin, et que Peter se trouvait appuyer contre l'une des étagères en détaillant le mobilier ainsi que les tableaux et autres décorations de la bibliothèque, tout en regardant les rayons du soleil pénétrer par les arches se tenant devant eux. Cependant que Susan demeurait à ces côtés, jetant des coups d'œil vers son ainé le gardant dans son champ de vision alors qu'elle fixait le Seigneur Elrond attendant, comme tous les autres, de connaitre son avis sur le secret que renfermait la carte d'Erebor.

_ Erebor ? Je présume que vous souhaitez que je trouve le secret que renferme cette carte ? Vint à leur demander Elrond, en se rappelant sans peine de ce qu'il avait déduis et ce qu'il avait entendus jusqu'à présent.

_ Exact. Comme vous le savez ce genre d'objet contient parfois des textes caché. Vous lisez toujours le nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas ? Vint à le questionner Gandalf curieux de savoir si Elrond parviendrait à déchiffrer le secret de la carte qu'il n'était parvenu à trouver lui-même.

_ Oui finit par accorder Elrond, tout en déchiffrant les textes inscrit sur la carte et observant le parchemin, comme à la recherche d'un éventuel indice que le Magicien Gris ne serait parvenus à trouver de lui-même. Les nains ont toujours été très doué pour cacher des secrets dans leur parchemin et carte sans parvenir à ne jamais se rappeler comment ils pouvaient, par la suite, les déchiffrer fit-il remarquer sans arrière-pensée, bien que celle-ci fut prise comme une insulte pour les deux nains présent dans la pièce que les autres de leur groupe remarquèrent facilement.

_ Pourriez-vous retrouver le secret cacher dans cette carte ? Lui demanda Susan, se plaçant de telle sorte qu'elle pourrait les intercepter au cas où si ces derniers souhaitaient charger l'elfe, alors qu'elle fit comprendre dans son regard qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à demeurer à leur place.

_ Sans nul doute, cela risque seulement de prendre quelques heures pour connaitre le moyen par lequel les nains ont caché leur secret dans cette carte fit savoir Elrond sur le temps qui lui faudrait pour trouver la réponse de cette dernière.

_ Quelle est le mot qui vous vient à l'esprit en pensant aux nains ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Peter ? Lui demanda Bilbon aussi intriguer que les autres de la question du jeune homme qui ne les regardait nullement, continuant de fixer la lumière du soleil entrant dans la bibliothèque.

_ Quelle terme vous vient à l'esprit pour qualifier les nains ?

_ Robuste vint à répondre Bilbon devant la question de Peter, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ou voulait en venir ce dernier, bien que les autres autour de lui vinrent à se prêter à son jeu.

_ Têtu et malpolie seront plutôt les termes adéquates pour eux fit remarquer Susan, tout en jetant un regard vers Thorin et Balin, les mettant au défi de répliquer devant ces paroles. Mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses demander l'avis de Thorin sur la question, il serait un peu trop pompeux pour se qualifier lui-même vint-elle à préciser, tout en fixant le Seigneur nain que cette question n'était sans nulle doute pas porter sur lui.

_ Susan ? Vint à le rappeler à l'ordre Peter, pour ainsi éviter toute éventuelle dispute entre elle et les deux nains présent. Je suis sérieux ?

_ Moi aussi Peter !

_ Ou veux-tu en venir exactement Peter ? Lui demanda Gandalf fort curieux de ce que le garçon avait à l'esprit pour leur poser une telle question.

_ Vous avez dit que cette carte refermait un secret, n'est-ce pas ? Autant du fait que les nains semblaient être fort douer pour ne pas se rappeler de la manière dont il pourrait se souvenir de la méthode employer pour la retrouver, sans vouloir vous vexer tous les deux vint à s'excuser d'avance Peter à l'encontre de Thorin et Balin, qui acceptèrent celle-ci, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait bel et bien raison. Donc nous devons trouver quelque chose qui pourra faire apparaitre ces lettres à notre vue ? Comme une lumière qui viendrait à les éclairer alors… Quelle « lumière » userait les nains pour cacher un secret dans une carte ? Les questionna-t'il tout en rivant son attention vers une illustration murale de la bibliothèque, vers laquelle l'attention de tous se riva pour qu'ils aperçoivent le dessin d'un paysage d'une forêt.

Forêt ou courait un groupe de cervidé sous une voute céleste où se partageait le soleil et…

_ La lune ? Tu penses à une magie lier à la lune Peter ? Lui demanda Susan intriguer par le cheminement de la pensée de son frère sur ce sujet.

_ C'est peut-être un peu tirer par les cheveux Susan mais… les nains, ici, préfèrent de loin vivre dans les cavernes qu'au grand jour. Qui dit caverne, dit obscurité. Obscurité fait penser à la nuit et la nuit est éclairer par la lune donc… Si les nains usent d'une quelconque magie, pour moi, celle-ci devrait se rapporter à l'astre lunaire vint à rapporter Peter sur ce qu'il avait déduis devant le regard surpris des autres vriller sur lui. Je sais que ces paroles paraissent bête mais…

_ Et elle se trouve tout à fait fonder mon jeune ami.

_ Pardon ?

_ Les runes lunaires, bien sûr souria Gandalf lorsque le Seigneur Elrond vint à prononcer deux mots en elfique que les autres eurent le plus grand mal à comprendre. Bien sûr. Difficile à repérer. Excellente déduction mon garçon vint-il à féliciter Peter qui ne fit qu'hocher des épaules devant ces paroles.

_ Merci Gandalf mais s'était plus une idée qu'autre chose vint à admettre Peter sur la question.

_ Dans le cas présent s'est vrai, les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lues qu'à la lumière d'une lune de même forme et saison, que le jour où elles furent tracées finit par leur indiquer Elrond sur la seule manière qu'ils avaient de pouvoir apercevoir ces dernières.

_ Donc il nous faudra attendre ce soir pour savoir de quelle lune il s'agit pour la déchiffrer ? Vint à questionner Susan sur la possibilité qu'il puisse lire cette carte pour connaitre l'entrée secrète de la porte caché dans la Montagne.

_ Pouvez-vous la déchiffrer ? Lui demanda Thorin, voulant savoir si le Seigneur elfe pourra les aider à trouver les indications sur l'entrée cachée de la Montagne Solitaire.

_ Sans doute. Seulement, comme la demander Dame Susan, il nous faudra attendre que la nuit tombe et que la lune se lève pour pouvoir trouver vos réponses indiqua Elrond tout en rendant la carte à Thorin qui la reprit avant d'écouter les indications données par ce dernier. Retrouvez moi après le repas du soir ici-même, je vous mènerais dans un endroit où je pourrais déchiffrer votre carte et vous indiquez ou se trouve l'entrée que vous cherchez les informa-t'il avant de les saluer tous quand ils vinrent à indiquer qu'ils se retrouveraient tous ici-même le soir-même, pour ensuite les quitter et retourner à ces occupations en laissant les autres derrière lui tandis qu'ils comprenaient enfin la teneur des évènements qui allaient arriver.

Avec la réponse de connaitre enfin ce que cachait la carte comme secret sur la porte cachée dans la Montagne Solitaire, la Compagnie allait pouvoir ainsi poursuivre leur quête et récupérer la Montagne au dragon. Bien qu'ils allaient devoir d'avantage ruser contre ce dernier, tous espérant que ce dernier soit déjà mort sauf que Peter se doutait qu'il n'était pas aussi facile de tuer un dragon, même un vieux dragon. Alors que Gandalf vint à mener les autres à rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie qui devait attendre avec impatience des nouvelles de cette « réunion », Peter fut le seul à demeurer en arrière, attirant l'interrogation de Susan sur son comportement, celui-ci lui donnant comme excuse qu'il voulait découvrir la bibliothèque des elfes pour passer le temps.

Une activité calme qui pouvait uniquement rassurer Susan de ne pas le voir mettre sa vie encore en danger comme le combat plus que violent qu'il avait eu avec Thorin, même si cela avait été un entrainement et une sorte de séance thérapeutique entre eux pour commencer à se connaitre. Et comprenant que son frère voulait être tranquille, surtout qu'il ne serait pas d'une bonne compagnie quand il se plongeait dans ces lectures, il était extrêmement difficile de l'en sortir ou encore de lui faire remarquer la présence des autres autour de lui. Alors Susan décida de le laisser tranquille et d'aller rejoindre Edmund et Lucy en espérant que le reste de la Compagnie n'en avait pas profité pour faire les idiots en leurs absences, ignorant complétement que Gandalf et Thorin avaient tous les deux remarquer que le Seigneur Elrond se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, discutant avec ces elfes, tout en les ayant gardé à l'œil.

Ce qui lui permit amplement de savoir que le garçon se trouvait à présent seul dans la bibliothèque sans les autres qui vinrent à regagner les côtés du reste de la Compagnie qui allaient être mis au courant des dernières nouvelles qui leur avait été donné. Alors que Thorin avait tout de même jeter un regard vers Gandalf, n'ayant pas trop apprécier du regard étrange qu'avait tiré le Seigneur elfe en avisant le gamin lorsque ce dernier avait donné ces déductions sur la possibilité que le secret de la carte serait révélé par la lumière de la lune. Si lui-même n'avait pas penser à cela, comme Balin d'ailleurs qui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas penser à cette magie runique qu'affectionnait les nains pour masquer des secrets dans leur parchemin, qu'un Roi d'un Royaume du Nord parvienne à déduire tout cela seulement en ayant regardé une gravure illustrer d'un paysage dessinant un ciel avec le soleil et la lune, le gamin était bien plus intelligent et douer qu'il ne le laissait paraitre au premier coup d'œil.

Sauf que Thorin avait le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose. Autre chose chez le gamin que l'elfe parut avoir ressentis et qui l'intriguait fortement pour que ce dernier demeuré en arrière, attendant que les autres membres de la Compagnie ne laissent celui-ci seul pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre pour lui parler en tête à tête sans que personne ne vienne à les écouter. Et cette idée n'enchantait guère Thorin qui n'aimait pas laisser le gamin seul à seul avec l'elfe avec les dernières informations qu'il avait eu concernant les Pevensie, comme cette forte attirance qui le tirait vers le gamin et que Balin lui avait rapporter ce dont il pensait de tout cela quand il les avait vus combattre plus tôt dans la matinée.

Etait-ce parce que le gamin lui rappelait Frérin, autant que lui-même quand il était jeune qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il devait impérativement le garder dans son champ de vision ?

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Gandalf et Balin qui surent exactement ce qu'il allait faire en cet instant précis, alors que Susan et Bilbon étaient tous les deux plonger dans leur discussion, ne le voyant nullement s'arrêter dans le couloir. Venant à attendre que ces derniers disparaissent dans un autre couloir avant que Thorin ne vienne à rebrousser chemin, se redirigeant vers la bibliothèque, s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de celle-ci quand il constata que le Seigneur Elrond était retourné à l'intérieur, allant rejoindre le Pevensie qui se tenait devant une étagère, ayant attrapé l'un des ouvrages qu'il était en train de feuilleter.

Ayant fait le tour dans les rayonnages des étagères, se mettant à déchiffrer les titres sur les reliures des livres qu'il pouvait voir, reconnaissant les écris elfique à celle de quelques rares en rune naine. Il pouvait aussi trouver des ouvrages dans la langue commune et attrapant l'un d'entre eux qui semblait porter sur les dragons, quelque chose qui pourrait fortement l'intéresser pour savoir sur si les dragons en Terre du Milieu étaient différents de ceux à Narnia. Bien que pour ce qui concernait leur soif d'or, cela semblait être partout pareil, mais il voulait surtout se renseigner sur l'envergure que pouvait avoir un dragon adulte ? Encore plus un vieux dragon s'il écoutait les rapports de Gandalf et des nains sur Smaug qui devait être sans doute un vieux dragon, qu'il sentit l'aura de celui qui paraissait vouloir lui parler en tête à tête depuis qu'il avait émerger le matin même.

_ Vous pouvez me rejoindre Seigneur Elrond, je sais que vous désirez me parler sans oreille indiscrète dans les environs l'invita Peter à venir le rejoindre alors qu'il survolait les écris du livre concernant les dragons, tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive le Maitre des lieux se rapprocher de lui.

_ M'avez-vous entendu ? Ou bien saviez-vous que je venais ?

_ Peut-on entendre un elfe se déplacer ? Demanda Peter avec curiosité, ne quittant pas un seul instant son attention du livre qu'il feuilletait.

_ Donc vous m'avez entendu d'une autre façon, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas vraiment vint à admettre le Pevensie. Je me doutais que vous voudriez me parler sans Gandalf ou les autres autour, en faisant de telle sorte de demeurer tout seul en arrière, dans la bibliothèque, je pouvais en déduire que vous n'alliez pas mettre très longtemps à me rejoindre ici-même. Alors ? De quoi voulez-vous me parler exactement?

_ S'était une excellente déduction que vous avez eu tout à l'heure, concernant la lune vint à lui indiquer Elrond sur le fait que lui-même n'y avait pas penser avant de se rappeler des runes lunaires qu'employaient souvent les nains pour masquer leur secret autrefois. Pour une personne venant des terres du Nord, vous êtes amplement cultiver et intelligent pour une personne affirmant ne rien connaitre du reste des peuples de la Terre du Milieu, comme les cartes de ces contrées…

_ Où voulez-vous en venir Seigneur Elrond ?

_ Que vous pouvez vous repérés parce que vous savez ou se trouve vos proches autour de vous vint à déclarer Elrond sur ce qu'il avait compris en regardant le Pevensie comme de l'aura blanche l'entourant qui s'étirait vers les personnes autour de lui qu'il connaissait. Qu'une magie vous entoure bien plus que celle de vos cadets…

_ Je présume que vous êtes en train de sous-entendre de la magie d'Aslan n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas la magie du Valar, la vôtre mon garçon…

_ Comment ça la mienne ? Répéta Peter choqué que le Maitre d'Imladris sous-entende qu'il y avait de la magie en lui. Je ne suis pas un magicien ou bien… Je suis juste… Moi et…

_ Il n'est pas rare que certaines personnes bénis par des Valars héritent d'un don spécifique qui leur est propre vint à rapporter Elrond à l'attention du Pevensie. Quelque chose me pousse à croire que le vôtre se résume à savoir ou les vôtres se trouve, c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes parvenus à retrouver vos camarades aussi facilement…

_ Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Seigneur Elrond mais je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un simple humain qu'Aslan a choisis avec les siens pour devenir les Rois et Reines de son Royaume, autant que d'accomplir une quête qui mérite amplement son appui annonça simplement Peter refusant d'admettre les paroles que le Maitre de Foncombe était en train d'affirmer, tout en refermant le livre qu'il vint à replacer sur son étagère avant de tourner son attention vers son interlocuteur. Si vous le permettez, je vais aller rejoindre les miens, en espérant que ma sœur Susan n'est pas encore en train de rendre chèvre le reste de la Compagnie vint-il à espérer, un sourire ironique aux lèvres avant de saluer le Seigneur Elrond et de quitter la bibliothèque pour aller rejoindre les siens.

Sauf qu'avant de rejoindre les autres, il devait s'occuper d'une certaine personne.

_ Je présume que vous nous avez écoutés, n'ai-je pas raison Thorin ? Vint à le questionner Peter tout en s'arrêtant au croisement du couloir de la bibliothèque, avant de baisser son regard sur la gauche, là où se trouvait le Seigneur nain appuyer contre le mur, les bras croiser sur le torse.

_ Et si cela était le cas ? Que feriez-vous ?

_ Comment ça qu'est-ce que ferais ? Que veux-tu que je fasse exactement Thorin ?

_ C'est vrai ce dont à parler le Seigneur Elrond ?

Pour tout dire, Peter fixa Thorin un bref instant avant de s'en détourner et de poursuivre son chemin, mettant de côté l'aura flamboyante qui nimbait l'Héritier de Durin, comme des autres qu'il pouvait discerner au loin, tout autour de lui, même malgré les murs les séparant de toutes les autres personnes présentes à Foncombe. Cette capacité qu'il avait « développer », cela ne pouvait venir que d'Aslan, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il pouvait discerner l'aura de toutes les personnes autour de lui.

Aussi bien ceux du Bien que du Mal dans les environs.

Peut-être que cela lui permettrait de repérer l'ennemi autour d'eux et ainsi éviter tout piège ou attaque surprise qu'on viendrait à leur donner, ce qui lui avait permis de trouver facilement les orques qui les pourchassaient au Nord de Bree, comme de retrouver le chemin emprunter par les siens qui poursuivaient leur avancée sur la Route de l'Est. Cette « intuition », ne pouvant la décrire ainsi, n'avait pu être donnée par Aslan le temps de cette quête car il ne faisait aucun doute que ce monde était bien plus dangereux que celui de Narnia, et le Grand Lion voulait sans doute éviter tout danger pour ces jeunes protégés. Alors oui, Peter était persuader que cela n'était nullement de la magie et encore moins sa « magie » comme était en train de le stipuler le Seigneur Elrond.

_ As-tu reçus un don du Valar pour nous aider dans cette quête ? Le questionna Thorin, tout en le suivant, n'ayant pas envie de perdre le fil de leur discussion au grand damne de Peter qui voudrait bien que ce dernier abandonne car lui-même, pour l'instant, ne voulait pas vraiment y comprendre quelque chose.

_ Si pour toi, savoir où se trouve tout le monde autour de toi sans avoir besoin de les voirs, alors oui, on pourrait dire cela pourra sans doute nous aider vint à admettre Peter sur la question, tout en employant le tutoiement comme était en train de le faire Thorin avec lui, avant de se rendre compte comment on pourrait le qualifier en cet instant. J'ai l'impression de me transformer en un sonar.

_ Un quoi ?

_ Une créature de chez nous qui est capable de se repérer dans le noir, comme de repérer toutes les personnes autour de lui vint à expliquer Peter en se traitant quelque peu d'employer ce style de terme ici, alors qu'il donna l'excuse qu'il s'agissait d'un animal et non d'une machine à onde sonore. Sauf que je n'ai pas besoin de son pour identifier ceux se trouvant autour de moi, je pourrais me référer à l'aura qu'il dégage pour les reconnaitre…

_ Essayons cela dans ce cas, si nous allions rejoindre Balin et les autres ?

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu souhaites me tester Thorin ?

_ Parce que cela est le cas, si tu peux repérer quiconque autour de toi et les suivre à la trace alors … C'est comme cela que tu es parvenu à nous retrouver après ton passage à Bree ?

_ Comme de savoir où se trouvaient les orques et les wargs qui paraissaient nous pourchasser ? Lui proposa Peter comme possible explication à ce qu'il avait accomplis ces derniers jours. Oui. De ce point de vue-là, je l'admets cela nous sera fort utile mais j'aimerais fort que cela demeure entre nous Thorin ?

_ Vous ne voulez pas le dire aux vôtres ?

_ Savoir que je me transforme en sonar les inquiétera plus qu'autre chose Thorin lui fit valoir Peter sur le risque que ces cadets s'inquiètent pour lui quand ils seront mis au courant de ce détail. Ils sont déjà trop inquiet de ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus jusqu'à ce nous arrivons à Erebor, sans oublier le dragon dans l'équation et…

_ Et qu'ils s'inquiètent déjà pour toi à cause de ta crise d'hier ? Vint à lui proposer Thorin sur la raison principale qui empêchait Peter de mettre au courant sa fratrie sur ce détail.

_ Exactement… Je ne veux pas leur donner plus de matière à s'inquiéter d'avantage et… Tu voulais que je te trouve Balin et les autres c'est cela Thorin ? Le questionna Peter, en lui rappelant la demande qu'il lui ait posé quelques instants plus tôt avant de vriller son regard vers les environs, fixant les murs des couloirs les encadrants.

Murs que Thorin vint à fixer à son tour avant de reporter son attention sur le Pevensie pour voir que ce dernier continuait de les regarder avec concentration, en cherchant quelque chose. Peter n'avait pas de grande difficulté à repérer les nains parmis les auras chatoyante d'étoile de celle des elfes, car celle des nains luisaient comme des flammes colorer pas autant que celle flamboyante des autres Pevensie, mais l'ainé des Pevensie put constater que si les deux auras d'Edmund et Lucy se trouvaient toujours avec celle reconnaissable de Radagast, il put constater que Susan se trouvait toujours avec Bilbon et Gandalf. Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se situait le Magicien Brun et les deux plus jeunes Pevensie, les nains de la Compagnie ne se trouvaient pas avec eux mais un peu plus au Nord de leur position et Peter se décida d'aller les rejoindre puisque Balin avait finis par les retrouver en premier.

Alors que Thorin le suivait silencieusement, bien que son regard fût totalement concentrer sur le dos de Peter, celui-ci allait emmener le Seigneur nain à ces camarades avant de retourner voir les siens, le hobbit et les deux magiciens, mais le Pevensie se rendit compte que le groupe des autres se dirigeaient droit vers la direction ou se trouvait les nains de la Compagnie. Et pensant qu'il pourrait ainsi convaincre plus facilement Thorin s'il lui montrait ce qu'il pouvait réellement discerner, pour ainsi éviter d'éventuelle hésitation de sa parole à l'avenir s'il venait à les informer que des ennemis se rapprochaient de leur position. Autant qu'il puisse le montrer ici-même ce qu'il pouvait discerner et ainsi convaincre Thorin si ce dernier n'était pas convaincu qu'il détenait ce « don » du sonar qu'il pourrait l'appeler, Peter emmena le Seigneur nain dans un endroit un peu plus élever de Foncombe ou ils pourraient voir les alentours et ainsi lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait « voir ».

Lui faisant signe à Thorin de le suivre, le Pevensie emmena le nain dans l'un des balcons surplombant les environs de Foncombe, tandis qu'il aperçut un bref instant les nains de la Compagnie, leva les yeux au ciel en constatant de ce qu'ils faisaient, autant que dans quel état ils se trouvaient tous. Avant de se détourner et s'appuyant contre la balustrade du balcon, tourna le dos à son environnement et vrilla son regard vers Thorin qui chercha ces camarades des yeux, ne les voyant nulle part.

_ Alors ? Balin n'est pas ici… ?

_ Je sais. Il se trouve en bas avec les autres désigna Peter tout en pointant son pouce par-dessus son épaule derrière lui, pour lui montrer ou ces derniers se trouvaient. Je me suis dit que j'allais vous placer quelque part en hauteur ou je vous rapporterais l'approche des autres par quelle direction ils arrivent… Mais je peux vous dire que dès que Susan va les voir, elle va les massacrer le prévena-t'il fort amuser alors que son amusement vint à intriguer Thorin sur ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre.

Se rapprochant de la balustrade pour ainsi constater par lui-même de ce qu'il était en train de parler, le gamin demeurant toujours le dos tourner sur ce qui se passait plus bas, dans la demeure de Foncombe, pour ainsi comprendre la raison de son hilarité quand Thorin finit par apercevoir ces camardes plus bas. Ces derniers se trouvaient autour d'une des grandes fontaines de la demeure elfique, la plus éloignée du centre et qui leur permettrait un moment tranquille, bien que Thorin comprenne pourquoi Susan risquait fort de les massacrer si elle les voyait ainsi. Car ils étaient tous nus, ayant déposé tous leurs vêtements au côté de la fontaine alors qu'ils s'étaient jetés dedans, se mettant à s'amuser les uns contre les autres à se pousser dans l'eau alors que Balin avait été tirer par les autres à les rejoindre, le vieux guerrier refusant gentiment l'invitation et se posant à côté en regardant ces camarades s'amuser entre eux.

Si lui-même aurait volontiers rejoins les réjouissances de ces camarades, Thorin savait qu'il était heureux de ne pas être pas parmis ces derniers quand Peter vint à lui rapporter l'approche des autres, avec sa première sœur en tête du groupe.

_ Susan va arriver par le petit chemin sur ta gauche et Bilbon va la suivre de quelques centimètres, avant qu'Edmund n'arrive avec Gandalf et que Radagast suive avec Lucy lui rapporta Peter fixant un point dans le vide, se fiant aux auras qu'il pouvait tout discerner dans son dos alors qu'il s'attendit patiemment à entendre le cri de Susan pour savoir quand les hostilités allaient être lancé contre les nains.

Et ils ne furent nullement déçus.

Le cri indigner de Susan résonna dans toute la partie de ce côté de Foncombe alors que les nains s'amusant dans la fontaine, virent à se retourner droit vers la source du cri et quand ils vinrent à croiser l'attention de la sœur Pevensie, ils se mirent à leurs tours à crier de surprise. Se baissant tous dans la source cachant ainsi le bas de leurs corps nus au regard choqué de la jeune femme, alors que dans son dos, les autres de son groupe avaient finis par arriver, alerter par le bruit, se mettant à fixer Susan avant de constater ce qui avait été la raison de son cri. Et quand ils comprirent ce qui en était la raison, Bilbon s'était immédiatement précipiter sur Lucy, plaquant ces mains sur ces yeux avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se déroulait devant elle, alors que Gandalf et Radagast avaient tous les deux poser une main sur leur front plus que choquer et stupéfait de leur attitude désinvolte dans un tel lieu.

Bien que le Magicien Brun fût plus que éberluer que son camarade qui avait une folle envie d'étriper toute la bande dans l'eau alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux Pevensie et au hobbit autour de lui, pour constater que Bilbon était en train de se charger de Lucy, le joue au rouge. Rougeur qui était plus de l'avis de Gandalf comme la honte que tirait le hobbit sur l'attitude désinvolte des nains, alors qu'il s'amusait dans un tel accoutrement sans aucune pudeur de choquer des femmes pure de ce genre de chose. Tout en lui affirmant qu'elle ne devait nullement regarder cela, Bilbon avait réussi à convaincre Lucy de se détourner de ce spectacle pour lui éviter toute gêne, tout en maugréant contre la bêtise des nains au passage, tandis qu'Edmund regardait les nains avec effarement devant leur conduite avant qu'un sourire moqueur ne vienne à étirer ces lèvres quand il se vrilla sur sa sœur ainée.

Terminant de croiser ces bras sur sa poitrine fort amuser, poussant Gandalf à en faire de même, Edmund fit un geste vers Bilbon pour que celui-ci vienne à emmener Lucy ailleurs, loin de la zone d'impact de la collision violente qui allait avoir lieu entre Susan et les nains de la Compagnie. Tandis que Balin, le seul à être demeuré de côté de cette histoire, qui se trouvait toujours « totalement » habiller, s'excusa dans un murmure auprès de ces camarades avant de s'éloigner de la tempête qui s'avançait dangereusement vers eux en la personne de Susan, qui était rouge de colère et d'indignation. Pendant que les nains se baissaient d'avantage dans la fontaine, cachant ce qu'ils devaient cacher aux yeux d'une femme, rentrant la tête dans leurs épaules en se tenant prêt à la réprimande saler qu'ils allaient se prendre, surtout devant le regard de glace que la fille Pevensie était en train de leur lancer en cet instant.

Elle était absolument terrifiante.

Pire qu'un jour d'hiver glaciaire.

_ Etes-vous dingue ou complètement fêler vous tous autant que vous êtes ? Leur hurla Susan, les poings sur les hanches, les yeux aussi froids que la glace les gelant sur place alors qu'ils continuaient de rentrer la tête dans les épaules pour tenter de disparaitre, ce qui était impossible. Qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête exactement ? Vous avez une salle de bain dans vos propres quartiers alors qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous ici ? Avez-vous aucune pudeur et vous êtes sans gêne pour ne penser au choque que vous pouvez créer autour de vous, surtout si des femmes elfes venaient à vous voir ? Ou encore, ma petite sœur ? Avez-vous pensez à elle un seul instant ? Leur demanda-t'elle d'une voix cassante et dangereuse alors que tous les nains vinrent à baisser les yeux devant son accusation directe. Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-même et non aux personnes se trouvant autour de vous ! Est-ce ainsi que vos mères vous ont élevés ? D'être aussi grossier et sans gêne envers votre entourage ?

_ Dame Susan, ils…

_ Ne vous mêlez pas de cela Balin ! Où ma colère se portera aussi sur vous, c'est ce que vous voulez peut-être ? En prendre aussi pour votre grade ? Cracha Susan en le fusillant du regard alors que le vieux conseiller avait souhaité calmer les choses, n'ayant pas pensé que celle-ci se serait tournée vers lui.

_ Non merci. Je crois que vais passer mon tour.

_ Et vous faîtes bien Balin, alors dégager de mon champ de vision avant que je ne décide de vous inclure dedans le prévena Susan sur les risques qu'il encourrait s'il demeurait au côté de ces camarades, s'excusant auprès d'eux avant de se retirer à l'arrière de celle-ci et de rejoindre Edmund, Gandalf et Radagast qui se trouvaient derrière, qui vinrent à la regarder pour attendre patiemment de ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Bien ! A présent, revenons à nous Messieurs, donnez-moi une bonne raison, une seule bonne raison, où je ne vous ferais pas amèrement regretter de vous être présentez ainsi à ma vue ? Finit-elle par demander à l'encontre des nains devant elle d'une voix autoritaire et cassante, leur donnant une opportunité d'éviter les pots cassés.

_ Nous voulions seulement nous amuser…

_ Ori !

_ Oh ! Vous vous amusiez ? Vint a répété Susan d'une douce voix en rivant son regard vers l'un des plus jeune nain, alors que le reste de la Compagnie s'était mis à crier après ce dernier qui s'était masquer derrière Dori qui levait les yeux au ciel devant la tentative de son benjamin. Vous baladez dans une telle tenue vous amuse autant ? Très bien alors nous pouvons être plusieurs à jouer à cela. Edmund ! Balin ! Venez ici, je vous prie ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ma sœur a encore trouvé comme idée saugrenue ? Se demanda Edmund en soufflant un bon coup, avant de faire un signe à Balin de le suivre et allant à la rencontre de sa sœur, suivis par le vieux conseiller qui se posait lui aussi la question de ce qu'avait l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie en tête. Que veux-tu exactement Susan ?

_ Ce que je veux, c'est que tu aides Balin à rapatrier toutes ces… Choses dans les quartiers que les elfes ont donnés aux nains fit-elle savoir sur ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, tout en désignant les « choses » qui se trouvaient être les vêtements des nains qui mirent plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce qu'elle était en train d'ordonner à son frère et à Balin.

Et les répliques ne furent pas longues à arriver de la part des nains.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses !

_ Vous ne pouvez pas les emmener !

_ Et nous ? Comment allons-nous… ?

_ Assis ! Cracha Susan avec dangerosité et froideur, fusillant les nains lorsque ces derniers s'étaient redresser dans la fontaine, se dévoilant totalement à sa vue et celle des autres en souhaitant récupérer leurs affaires.

Sauf que l'ordre que venait de cracher la sœur Pevensie fut amplement suffisant pour obliger les nains à se rasseoir immédiatement dans la fontaine, ne laissant que leur torse au-dessus de la surface, pâlissant à vue d'œil devant le regard de glace que Susan leur envoyait qui contrastait grandement avec les joues rouge qui ornaient son visage. Ce qu'elle avait vus, ce dont elle avait été témoins, elle ne voulait nullement en être une nouvelle fois témoins, choquer et éberluer comme elle l'était, cela nourrissait sa colère et sa froideur à leur encontre, palliant sans problème à la gêne qu'elle avait vus des hommes nus. Enfin, plutôt des nains nus et franchement, elle voulait réellement effacer cette image de son esprit et la meilleur façon, était de se laisser porter par sa fureur de l'instant.

_ Le premier qui ose encore me montrer son… Ce qui se trouve plus bas de votre ceinture, je vous promets que je me ferais un plaisir de vous le tranchez, est-ce clair ? Alors assis ! Leur ordonna Susan d'une voix glaciale et dangereuse, avant de reporter son attention droit vers son cadet et le vieux conseiller. Allez-y tous les deux, ramassez leurs affaires et allez les rapatrier dans vos quartiers, je me charge de garder ces nains en vue !

_ Euh… Dame Susan ? Je pense que mes camarades ont saisis et… ?

_ Ah oui ? Dans ce cas Balin, je vous offre deux possibilités… Soit vous suivez mon ordre sans broncher ? Soit vous allez subir la même sanction qu'eux ? A vous de voir Balin ?

_ Mais… Milady, je suis habiller lui fit remarquer Balin sur le fait que lui portait toujours ces affaires contrairement à ces camarades.

_ Cela peut s'arranger… Je n'aurais qu'à vous déshabiller moi-même comme un enfant qu'on corrige et jeter dans l'eau ? Lui proposa Susan sans gêne et d'une voix dangereusement mielleuse qui donna des frissons à Balin autant qu'aux autres nains qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de continuer de pâlir à vue d'œil à ces paroles. Donc Balin… Qu'est-ce que vous choisissez de faire ?

_ Je… Je vais le faire. Désolé les gars vint à s'excuser une nouvelle fois Balin à l'encontre des autres nains avant d'aller rassembler les affaires, sous l'œil vigilant de Susan.

Cette dernière qui gardait surtout les autres dans son champ de vision pour ne pas les quitter et ainsi éviter que ces derniers n'attrape un de leurs vêtements qu'Edmund était en train de rassembler dans ces bras qui se trouvaient éparpiller tout autour de la fontaine. Celui-ci râlant devant l'idiotie des nains fut très vite rejoins par Balin qui ramassa le reste des affaires avant que ces dernières ne soient rassembler en deux piles tenus dans leurs bras, avant qu'Edmund ne fasse signe à Balin de le suivre pour qu'ils soient arrêtés par Susan quand ils allaient obéir à son ordre.

_ Dès que vous aurez déposés les affaires dans les quartiers, veilles à emmener Balin à la bibliothèque Edmund.

_ Pourquoi donc Susan ?

_ Comme cela, Balin ne sera pas tenter de revenir sur ces pas pour leur ramener quelques affaires aux passages quand ils ne se trouveront plus dans notre champ de vision lui fit simplement remarquer Susan, prévenant la possible éventualité que le vieux conseiller attende de quitter la vue des Pevensie pour revenir sur ces pas et ainsi couvrir un peu mieux ces camarades. Donc, une petite séance de lecture avec les livres de diplomatie des elfes ne devraient pas vous faire du mal, qu'en penses-tu Edmund ?

_ Je pense que tu peux être sadique et tortionnaire quand tu t'y mets Susan vint à rapporter Edmund avec sérieux avant d'admettre, un sourire aux lèvres, le fond de ces pensées. Mais je suis fier d'avoir une telle frangine que toi en cet instant précis.

_ Merci Edmund. Allez-y à présent, je vous laisse dix minutes d'avance avant que je ne les relâches tous vint à indiquer Susan, le sourire aux lèvres vers son frère avant de redevenir dangereuse en se portant sur les membres de la Compagnie dans la fontaine. Allez-y !

_ Très bien Susan. Allons-y Balin, j'ai plus que hâte d'aller lire ces livres vint à l'inviter Edmund à l'encontre de Balin en poussant ce dernier à quitter les environs et de regagner leur quartier, tout en veillant à marcher derrière lui, pour éviter que ce dernier laisse quelques affaires dans son sillage, juste au cas où.

Tandis que Susan s'était retournée droit vers les nains dans la fontaine, croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine en leur lançant un regard des plus glaciales, pendant que Gandalf et Radagast étaient tous les deux demeuré en arrière. Restant en appui juste au cas où si la Pevensie avait besoin de les avoir en appui, parce que si Radagast semblait toujours intriguer par la tournure des évènements, encore fort étonné de ce qui s'était passé, Gandalf, lui, était plus qu'énerver devant l'attitude des nains. Et le choix de la Lady de leur donner une bonne leçon de cette manière ne gênait nullement le Magicien Gris qui était derrière elle dans sa manœuvre, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser une telle Dame seule à seule avec onze nains, nus comme des vers devant elle, bien qu'elle les maitrisait sans peine avec son regard et ses mots.

Cette Dame était réellement terrifiante et surprenante.

_ Votre sœur n'exagère pas un peu ?

_ Pourquoi Thorin ? Vous voulez vous aussi vous attirez les foudres de ma frangine peut-être ? Lui demanda Peter, fort amuser par la situation, bien qu'il ait toujours le dos tourné à la scène, que lui et Thorin, n'avait pas loupé une miette depuis le balcon au-dessus depuis qu'il les y avait emmenés plus tôt. Au premier regard, ma sœur parait fragile et faible mais elle a des épaules solides et des nerfs en acier, comme son regard de glace qui a terroriser bien des guerriers de par chez nous, attirant le respect et la convoitise de beaucoup de Seigneur sur elle vint l'avertir l'ainé des Pevensie sur la détermination et la volonté de sa première sœur.

_ Vous avez dus avoir de nombreuses demandes de mariage à son encontre ? Finit par lui demander Thorin fort curieux sur la question.

_ Oui, nous en avons reçus. Autant pour elle que pour Lucy, mais ni moi, ni Edmund n'avons l'intention de laisser de parfait idiots ou des incompétents prendre les mains de nos sœurs. Surtout Lucy rapporta Peter à ce propos. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Susan, elle est assez forte pour faire peur à n'importe quel homme qui viendrait à lui faire une quelconque demande, surtout qu'elle soit aussi facilement capable de maitriser onze nains nus comme des chiots dresser. Je donnerais ma bénédiction à celui qui parviendra à faire face à son tempérament de feu et de glace à la fois, et je lui souhaiterais bonne chance dans sa relation avec elle, parce que je ne doute pas un seul instant que cela sera elle qui mènera le jeu et non lui finit-il par avouer sur la question.

_ Et vous ? Et votre frère ? Le questionna le Seigneur nain. Vous êtes Rois ? Aucun de vos Seigneurs ne sont venus vous présenter leurs filles à marier ?

_ Malheureusement pour eux, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui attend qu'on lui propose une femme à épouser pour devenir ma Reine… J'avais bien à m'occuper à protéger ma famille autant qu'à mon peuple pour penser à ce genre de… « D'obligation royale » rapporta Peter sur ce qu'il pensait concernant la partie « obligatoire » d'un Roi envers son peuple. Mes cadets méritent d'avantage de trouver le bonheur et quelqu'un que je pourrais testé avant que…

_ Tu penses ne pas mériter de fonder ta propre famille ?

La question de Thorin laissa un blanc dans leur échange alors que Peter fixa un point dans le vide devant lui, tandis que le Seigneur nain le regarda de biais, continuant de garder ces neveux et ces camarades nains, toujours assis dans la fontaine sous le regard de glace de Susan qui les maintenait en place, sous la surveillance des deux magiciens derrière elle. Mais le Pevensie sembla finir par réémerger de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait plonger avant de souffler un bon coup avec fatigue et lassitude, pour ensuite se redresser de son appui de la balustrade du balcon et de jeter un coup d'œil vers Thorin, qui ne remua pas d'un pouce quand il croisa un regard vide de toute émotion en cet instant précis.

_ Je vais aller retrouver Bilbon et Lucy, en espérant que ma petite sœur ne soit pas trop choquée par l'idiotie de nos camarades avant de reprendre l'entrainement de notre Sacquet dans le maniement des armes. A vous de décider si vous voulez, oui ou non, vous joindre à nous pour cette séance ? L'invita Peter à venir si le cœur lui en disait avant de saluer Thorin pour ensuite quitter les lieux et localisant sans peine les auras de ces derniers, vint à se diriger droit vers eux dans l'intention de poursuivre les cours qu'il avait commencé à donner au hobbit de leur Compagnie.

Ne faisant pas attention au regard de Thorin sur son dos, le Seigneur nain fixa le Pevensie quitter les lieux, ayant sans nulle doute localiser l'endroit où se trouvait le hobbit et la plus jeune de la fratrie avec sa nouvelle « capacité », avant qu'il ne rive de nouveau son attention vers le reste de sa Compagnie à la Fontaine. Ces camarades nains essayaient encore de faire entendre raison Dame Susan, même la suppliait de faire ramener leurs affaires mais aux vus du regard dangereux qu'elle leur lançait, elle n'était nullement pour leur faire se plaisir puisqu'ils l'avaient pleinement mérités aux vus de leur attitude des plus gaminerie.

Tirant un sourire amuser aux lèvres de Thorin de voir ces terrifiants guerriers, surtout Dwalin et Gloin, comme les plus vieux de leur groupe, être mener par la baguette par une jeune femme, l'Héritier de Durin constata que cela n'était pas une si grosse erreur d'avoir accepté les Pevensie dans sa Compagnie s'ils pouvaient autant s'amuser et oublier un bref instant, pendant un bref instant, pourquoi ils se trouvaient tous ici en premier lieu ?

Celle d'avoir enfin leur réponse au secret cacher dans la carte d'Erebor pour récupérer une bonne fois pour toute la Montagne Solitaire de l'emprise néfaste de la Première et Principale Calamité de la Terre du Milieu, Smaug.

* * *

 **Alors? Vous ai-je "tuer" de rire sur cette séquence? XD**

 **et oui, Susan n'était pas la seule dont la bêtise et l'attitude des nains avaient choquer autant qu'énerver un peu alors je voulais quelque chose qui les secoue une bonne fois et j'ai penser à cette possible sanction =D je suis sadique vous ne trouvez pas XD**

 **en tout cas j'ai hâte de lire vos com sur ce chapitre ;)**

 **V'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **je vous souhaite à tous un bon week end et je vous embrasses tous bien fort =D**

 **a+**

 **Sabrinabella**


	17. Chapitre 16 Énigme et Etoiles

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler pour l'attente mais voici la suite que vous attendiez tous avec impatience ;)**

 **merci à Angel et à Nennia pour leurs reviews =D ainsi qu'à la nouvelle arrivante Blondifofolle ;) en espérant connaitre vos avis encore pour la suite :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Énigme et Etoiles**

Dès qu'elle avait compris le cri de sa sœur ainé, Lucy avait immédiatement fermé les yeux de gêne alors qu'elle avait sentis les mains de Bilbon se plaquer sur ces paupières, l'empêchant ainsi d'en voir d'avantage avant que l'ordre de Susan ne résonne. Ordonnant au hobbit de l'emmener loin d'ici, Lucy n'en avait pas eu besoin d'avantage pour savoir que les nains allaient en prendre pour leur grade en cet instant, tandis qu'en s'éloignant du lieu de l'impact, la plus jeune Pevensie ne put s'empêcher de rire aux dépends des nains alors qu'elle écoutait Bilbon les maudire tous, pendant qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux entendre les premiers hurlements de Susan à leur encontre.

Ils allaient réellement tous discuter salés avec Susan.

_ Non mais je vous jure… Ils sont réellement idiots et sans gêne ces nains gronda Bilbon encore choquer de ce dont ils avaient été témoins, alors que Lucy se mit à rire à ces côtés, attirant son regard surpris.

_ Je crois que la sanction que va leur donner Susan sera encore plus terrible que ces remontrances d'hier vint-elle à lui avouer sur son amusement, en se rappelant sans peine des réprimandes que les nains s'étaient mangés durant le repas du soir la veille lorsque ces derniers avaient eu une attitude des plus épouvantable à table. Ils vont tous avoir à faire à la terrible Susan et ils vont déguster Bilbon, c'est moi qui te le dit s'amusa-t'elle à cette pensée sur la possible sanction que sa sœur ainée allait leur réserver en cet instant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire à ton avis Lucy?

_ Quelque chose de bien gênant pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce qu'ils ne viendront pas à oublier, mais j'ai hâte de connaitre les rapports plus tard, pour l'instant, j'aimerais bien me changer les idées ? Lui demanda Lucy voulant penser à autre chose que ce qu'elle avait entre-aperçus plus tôt.

_ Par Yavanna, Lucy ! Vous avez vus quelque chose ? Lui demanda Bilbon plus que gêner et honteux, reprenant ces maugréant sur la tête des nains et leur facilité à voler l'innocence des jeunes filles avec leurs idioties. Je devrais aller me joindre à Dame Susan et…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bilbon, Susan s'occupera toute seule d'eux vint-elle à le rassurer avant de poursuivre. Pour ce que j'ai vu… Je n'ai pas réellement vus grand-chose, j'ai juste eu le temps de fermer les yeux quand j'ai compris qu'ils ne portaient rien sur eux avant que mes yeux n'aient le temps de se baisser pour… Eh bien, en voir d'avantage lui fit-elle savoir sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir grande chose avant de fermer totalement les yeux.

_ J'en suis fort soulager mais il n'empêche, j'aimerais bien que ces derniers s'étouffe avec leur gêne…

_ Et si nous en profitons de ce temps de tranquillité pour aller visiter Foncombe, Bilbon ?

_ Bien volontiers Lucy, allons-y !

Et allant ainsi découvrir les environs de Foncombe, s'éloignant ainsi de la zone de conflit entre Susan et le reste de la Compagnie qui avait eu le malheur de se mettre la sœur ainée des Pevensie à dos, Bilbon et Lucy visitèrent la demeure d'Imladris du début à la fin. Passant par les ponts, les couloirs, les balcons et les cours qui formaient la maison des elfes, s'extasiant devant la beauté des lieux et la nature fleurissante autour d'eux. Terminant tous les deux par atteindre l'un des balcons surplombant la demeure des elfes, Bilbon et Lucy vinrent à contempler la vision enchanteresse se dévoilant sous leurs yeux, avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux rejoints par le Maitre des lieux.

_ Vous n'êtes pas avec vos compagnons ? Leur demanda Elrond en venant s'appuyer sur la balustrade, son regard rivé sur le hobbit et la jeune Pevensie qui rivèrent leur attention sur ce dernier.

_ On ne leur manquera nullement, surtout que Susan est en train de les réprimander pour leur attitude fit remarquer Bilbon surprenant Elrond qui ignorait cela aux vus de l'étonnement sur son visage. Ils en ont encore fais les idiots plus aux Nord de votre demeure et Dame Susan est en train de leur faire passer un savon finit-il par rapporter au Seigneur des lieux avant de tourner son attention vers la jeune fille qui se mit à ricaner à ces paroles.

_ Je les plains tous parce que Susan va leur faire vivre un enfer, bien qu'ils le méritent amplement, ma sœur peut être sadique dans ces punitions vint à s'amuser Lucy sur les risques que ces derniers demeurent marquer à vie parce qu'elle allait leur donner à subir. Ne vous inquiétez pas Seigneur Elrond, tous ce qu'ils causeront jusqu'à être redevenus tous raisonnable, Susan s'occupera de faire nettoyer toutes leurs bêtises, s'ils ne veulent pas recevoir d'avantage de punitions de sa part vint-elle à rassurer à ce propos.

_ Comme quoi exactement Lucy ?

_ Les obliger à demeurer nus devant tous pendant un bon moment, c'est le pire qu'elle peut leur faire subir vint à admettre Lucy sur ce que sa sœur risquait de leur causer, tout en faisant grandir les yeux exorbiter de Bilbon à ces dires, autant que la surprise d'Elrond avant qu'ils ne décident tous les deux de lui rapporter ce que les nains avaient trouvés rien de mieux à faire pour patienter en attendant. Il ne faut jamais causer du tort ou faire les idiots avec ma sœur, parce que sa vengeance, autant que ces sanctions sont redoutables et demeurent graver à vie dans l'esprit des personnes sur qui elle est tombé fit-elle remarquer sur la question.

_ As-tu déjà subis ce style de sanction avec elle Lucy ?

_ Moi ? Non. Mais Peter et Edmund ont déjà dus en supporter les conséquences. En particulier Edmund puisque Peter était assez résistant pour ne pas être intimider par elle, comme de lui tenir tête, ce qui n'était souvent pas le cas pour Edmund vint à rapporter Lucy sur les faces à faces entre Susan et leurs frères à la question du hobbit. Si Edmund suit les ordres de Susan à la lettre pour éviter de se faire avoir par la suite par l'une de ces punitions, quant à Peter, il demeurait calme dans ces moments-là et Susan ne parvenait jamais à l'obliger à réaliser ces sanctions finit-elle par admettre sur la résistance de l'ainé contre elle, comparer au troisième qui ne pouvait nullement lui faire face.

_ Surtout que votre sœur est une force de la nature ne put s'empêcher d'admettre Elrond, se rappelant sans peine de la scène de réprimande que la sœur ainée des Pevensie avait donné la veille durant le repas, en devant se douter que ces dernières devaient être pire à présent si les nains n'avaient pas trouver mieux que de s'amuser dans l'une de ces fontaines. Mais à trop pousser les nains, j'ai bien peur que ces derniers finissent par répliquer à son encontre et…

_ Ils pourront sans nulle doute essayer, cela est vrai mais je ne m'en fais pas trop à son sujet, car s'ils venaient à répliquer contre elle, la vengeance de Susan serait rendus en centuple et ils risquent fortement d'en baver avec elle vint à les rassurer Lucy sur cette possible éventualité, sachant pertinemment que les nains entreraient dans un jeu dangereux s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit contre elle.

_ Je n'aurais pas dit mieux Lucy, Susan est sacrément sadique mais je crois qu'ils vont tous retenir la leçon, surtout après ce qu'elle a trouvé à leur donner comme punition.

_ Peter ? Que fais-tu là ? Questionna Lucy en se tournant vers son ainé qui avait finis par les rejoindre tous les trois sur le balcon. Tu n'es pas resté avec Susan et… ?

_ Gandalf et Radagast sont demeurés en soutien juste au cas où, bien qu'ils demeurent plus prêts à l'intercepter s'il lui prenait l'envie d'en massacrer un au passage… Parce que les nains sont pires que des chiots obéissants envers leur maitresse vint à admettre Peter rassurant à l'attention de sa benjamine. J'étais venus te chercher toi et Bilbon, et aussi prévenir le Seigneur Elrond d'aller avertir vos sujets, surtout les femmes, d'éviter le chemin retournant vers les quartiers des nains pour éviter que ces dernières demeurent choquer par leur arrivée finit-il par prévenir à l'encontre du maitre des lieux.

_ Comment ça Peter ?

_ Susan n'a pas trouver mieux que de pousser Edmund et Balin à rapatrier leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, pour obliger les nains à regagner leur quartier, eh bien, nus comme des verres finit par rapporter Peter sur la demande poser par Bilbon et la sanction qu'avait trouvé Susan à appliquer sur les nains pour leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer ce genre d'idiotie. Vous devriez aller les prévenir pour palier à tout effarement et surprise que ces dernières pourraient avoir en les voyant ainsi fit-il remarquer au Seigneur Elrond qui finit par comprendre ce qu'il disait, ou terminant par hocher de la tête vint à les laisser les deux Pevensie avec le hobbit pour aller avertir ces Dames, autant que ces elfes de demeurer loin du chemin des nains pour éviter toute scène embarrassante.

Les jeunes vinrent à le regarder avant que Bilbon et Lucy ne finissent par river leurs regards vers l'ainé des Pevensie, attendant de connaitre la raison première de Peter de venir les chercher tous les deux.

_ Alors Peter, dis-nous ? Pourquoi tu nous cherchais ? Lui demanda Lucy curieuse. Pour nous prévenir de demeurer loin du chemin des nains ? Lui demanda-t'elle, le rouge aux joues de ce qu'elle avait réussi à éviter de regarder plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux autant que Bilbon qui lui avait masqué son regard de ces mains.

_ Pas uniquement Lucy, je voulais proposer une petite joute avec Bilbon au terrain d'entrainement, autant que pour reprendre nos leçons. Tu es des nôtres, petite sœur ?

_ Bien sûr Peter. Allons-y Bilbon !

_ Euh, je…

_ Rassures-toi Bilbon, tout ira bien l'encouragea Peter, tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre lui et sa benjamine, avant que le Sacquet ne termine par hocher de la tête et ne finisse par les suivre tous les deux.

Allant vers le terrain d'entrainement, tout en empruntant d'autres couloirs mener par Peter qui leur signala qu'ainsi ils éviteraient de croiser la bande de nains qui retournerait à leur chambre, pour éviter à Lucy de les voir ainsi et d'être choquer à vie, ils finirent par atteindre la zone d'apprentissage aux maniements des armes. Se rapprochant des étales d'armes placer dans un coin de la salle, Peter alla attraper deux armes d'entrainement qui se trouvaient être en bois, pour ainsi éviter d'user de sa propre arme accrocher à sa ceinture sur le hobbit, sans compter que l'arme du Sacquet se trouvait sagement ranger dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec le reste de la Compagnie. Celui-ci ne voulant guère regagner la pièce et croiser les nains sans rien sur eux, la scène plus tôt l'avait assez choqué sans qu'il ne désire en voir d'avantage, autant que pour sa propre santé et celles des nains.

_ Tiens Bilbon, celle-ci est à ta taille affirma Peter en lui tendant l'une des armes d'entrainement de combat qui était assez petite comparer à la longueur des armes des elfes, et que le hobbit pourrait manier avec facilité et qui l'entrainerait pour l'épée que Gandalf lui avait remis du butin des trolls. Alors, prêt à reprendre notre leçon Maitre Sacquet ?

_ Pas vraiment… Mais je me doute que je n'ai guère le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Nullement. Mais peut-être qu'avoir un autre professeur pas aussi grand que moi, pourra peut-être vous rassurer ?

_ Et qui me proposes-tu Peter ? Un nain ?

_ Je ne pensais pas réellement à un nain finit par admettre Peter, portant son regard derrière Bilbon qui se retourna pour suivre ce dernier et avisa Lucy qui vint à saisir, ce dont il était en train de penser.

_ Moi ?

_ Lucy ?

_ Elle a reçus une formation de moi autant que d'Edmund et Susan, alors elle est plus qualifier pour donner des conseils, surtout à cause de sa taille autant que de sa jeunesse qu'on lui reprochait avisa Peter, en portant son regard sur sa benjamine qui vint à comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

Où finissant par accepter l'offre de son ainé, Lucy alla à la rencontre de Peter et vint à attraper l'arme d'entrainement qu'il lui tendait, tout en s'écartant et laissant ainsi à la plus jeune Pevensie de reprendre l'apprentissage de Bilbon dans le maniement des armes. Pendant que l'ainé de la fratrie vint à s'écarter d'eux, tout en les gardant tout de même en vue de son « radar », le Pevensie se rapprocha de nouveau des étales d'armes elfiques, se mettant à les observer toute en les détaillant tous avec minuties, tout en se mettant à tester une épée ou encore une lance entre ces mains. Testant autant la rigidité que la légèreté du métal utiliser par les maitres forgerons pour que leurs armes soient si légères et si tranchante dans le combat, avant que son attention ne finisse par accrocher l'arme par excellence des elfes, les arcs.

Allant devant l'étagère ou se trouvait être déposer ces derniers, Peter les observa un bref instant, avant d'en attraper un, testant la solidité de l'arc, autant que la dureté de la corde qu'il vint à tirer pour l'essayer et voir s'il pourrait bander une flèche, l'ainé des Pevensie finit par hocher de la tête avant de tourner son regard vers les carquois d'entrainement. Portant ensuite son regard vers les cibles de tire se trouvant à l'arrière du terrain d'entrainement, Peter se rendit compte que cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas exercé au tir à l'arc, bien que son arme principale demeure et resterait l'épée, il n'en demeurait pas moins, qu'en tant que Roi, il avait dus apprendre à utiliser toutes les armes. Pour que, s'il venait un jour à perdre son épée dans un combat, il puisse se servir des armes de ceux qu'il avait vaincus, qu'importe que cela soit une hache, une lance ou une massue, en passant par, quelque fois des arcs pour parer des coups avec avant qu'il n'est la possibilité de tirer une flèche.

Bien que s'était Susan et Lucy les deux meilleurs archères de la famille, surtout l'ainée des deux, il n'en demeurait pas moins que les frères savaient tous les deux se débrouiller et Peter devait de nouveau entrainer son acuité visuel au cible éloigner de lui. Et prenant une profonde respiration, tout en jetant au passage un coup d'œil vers Lucy qui poursuivait l'enseignement à Bilbon du maniement de l'épée, l'ainé des Pevensie vint à saisir l'un des carquois de flèche posé sur l'étagère avant de se diriger vers le terrain de tir pour s'exercer à l'arc.

Ne faisant guère attention aux elfes qui s'entrainaient eux aussi autour d'eux, Peter a accroché le carquois sur son dos, de telle sorte qu'il puisse attraper les flèches de sa main droite depuis son épaule droite, tenant l'arc dans sa main gauche, l'ainé des Pevensie fixa les différentes cibles devant lui, éparpiller sur tout le terrain de tir. Certains avaient été placé sur le tronc d'arbre, d'autres suspendus à des branches ou les derniers se trouvaient eux-mêmes placer entre les arbres sur des représentations de formes animales constituer de bois. Et si les cibles placées sur les troncs autant que les formes animales disposées tout autour, étaient fixes, celles qui se trouvaient suspendus aux branches des arbres ne cessaient de remuer, porter par le vent autant que les tirs causer par les flèches qui venaient à se ficher dedans, Peter les regarda toutes avant de se décider à débuter par les plus simples. Pour ainsi se remettre dans le bain et tenter de voir s'il n'était pas rouillé de ce côté-là, il vint à saisir l'une des flèches et la bandant directement sur l'arc, Peter tira la corde jusqu'à la poser sur sa lèvre inférieur et dirigeant la pointe de sa flèche dans la direction d'une des premières cibles, attendant doucement que son bras tenant l'arc à bout de bras cesse de trembler et qu'il fut sur et certains que son bras s'était réhabituer, lâcha la corde.

La flèche fila à toute vitesse droit vers la cible, atteignant celle-ci en plein centre, alors que Peter regarda celle-ci un instant avant de tendre la main pour attraper une autre flèche dans son carquois et de bander une nouvelle fois l'arc. Où à peine eu-t-il relever l'arc et diriger la pointe de la flèche vers la cible qu'il relâcha la corde, le trait filant droit pour atteindre son objectif et se fichant juste à côté de la première flèche. Les traits suivants finirent eux aussi par atteindre le centre de la cible, venant se ficher autour des deux premières flèches, jusqu'à vider le carquois qu'il avait choisi sur la cible constatant qu'il n'avait nullement perdus la main.

En tout cas, sur des cibles non-mobiles, Peter ferma un instant les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amuser quand il se riva sur celui qui venait de le rejoindre à sa gauche, tentant de tester l'un des arcs elfique qu'il avait pris sur l'étale derrière, pour s'entrainer à son tour avec lui, comme le matin même.

_ Ne te faudrait-il pas un arc plus approprié à ta taille Thorin ?

_ Je me passerais volontiers de tes commentaires, gamin !

_ Comme tu le souhaites souria Peter en reportant son attention sur sa cible alors que Thorin à ces côtés, était en train de lutter contre l'arc elfique qu'il avait pris, qui faisait bien sa taille et avec lequel il eut le plus grand mal à le tenir à bout de bras, en sachant que celle-ci touchait le sol.

Se mettant à râler sur le fait que les elfes pourraient faire des arcs un peu plus court que celui dont il disposait en cet instant, jetant un regard vers l'ainé des Pevensie qui avait bandé une nouvelle fois l'arc d'une flèche et poursuivit son entrainement. Alors que le Durin tentait de tirer l'une des flèches sur la corde pour essayer de lancer celle-ci contre l'une des cibles mais il ne parvenait tous simplement à surélever assez l'arc qui continuait de râper sur le sol, ce qui l'énerva d'avantage et amusa grandement Peter à ces côtés qui finit par perdre sa concentration et éclata de rire.

Rire euphorique que Thorin entendait bel et bien pour la première fois émanant du Pevensie, rire qui aurait fait enrager le Durin qu'on se moque ainsi de lui, si cela émanait de quelqu'un d'autre, il le prendrait extrêmement mal. Mais venant du gamin à ces côtés, Thorin ne se sentit nullement insulter, bien au contraire, cela l'amusait grandement et avant même qu'il n'est pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il finit lui aussi par éclater de rire. Rire devant les quelques témoins se trouvant autour d'eux dont Lucy et Bilbon avec quelques elfes, qui les regardèrent fort surpris et étonnés de les voir tous les deux rire avec tellement d'insouciance et de légèreté qu'ils avaient tous les deux du mal à se convaincre que cette scène se trouvait belle et bien réelle.

Ils finirent tous les deux par se calmer après plusieurs minutes de fou rire, alors que Peter vint à essuyer les larmes qui étaient apparus dans ces yeux à cause de son éclat de rire qui avait couler des larmes de joies de ces yeux, se rivant vers Thorin qui tentait lui aussi de reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs. Se mettant à tousser pour reprendre contenance, le Seigneur nain finit par jeter un regard noir vers le jeune Pevensie qui ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid, l'amusant d'avantage que le terrorisant comme l'aurait voulus Thorin en premier lieu, avant que ce dernier ne baisse son regard vers l'arc elfique qu'il tenait toujours dans ces mains. Se rendant compte qu'il ne pourrait nullement parvenir à utiliser ce dernier sans paraitre d'avantage « idiot » qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent, Thorin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, tentant de fusiller quiconque du regard pour obliger les elfes à retourner à leurs premières occupations et les détourner ainsi d'eux.

Tandis que Lucy avait repoussé Bilbon à se reconcentrer sur les leçons qu'elle continuait de lui donner, pour ainsi éviter que le Seigneur nain ne vienne à le fusiller des yeux lui aussi pour continuer de les regarder avec trop d'insistance, les laissant ainsi plus que seul, lui et Peter dans le coin de la zone du terrain d'entrainement. Alors que le regard de Thorin continuait de survoler le terrain d'entrainement, pour ainsi éviter le regard victorieux que Peter lui lançait, ce dernier semblant fier de lui d'être parvenu à faire rire le Durin, essayant de trouver une façon où il pourrait reprendre le dessus sur le gamin, son attention finit par aviser le centre du terrain d'entrainement qui se trouvait vide de tout combattant. Et se rappelant sans peine du face à face qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux le matin même, Thorin décida qu'ils allaient tous les deux reprendre là où ils s'étaient stoppés et en usant d'arme d'entrainement déposer sur les étagères des elfes, pour ainsi éviter une nouvelle scène de réprimande de la sœur ainée des Pevensie, se souvenant sans aucune difficulté de ce qu'elle donner comme sanction à ces camarades nains pour leur attitude plus que déplacer envers les elfes. Et s'occupant de ces derniers, Dame Susan mettrait du temps pour arriver jusqu'à eux et ainsi leur donner une marge de manœuvre pour poursuivre leur entrainement, surtout que Thorin ne pourrait nullement poursuivre cet entrainement au tir à l'arc avec l'un des arcs elfique des habitants de Foncombe, alors autant poursuivre avec une méthode ou il ne paraitrait pas aussi « imbécile » aux yeux des autres autour de lui.

_ Si cela t'amuses autant gamin, que dis-tu de reprendre notre cession de ce matin ? Lui demanda Thorin joueur et un sourire lugubre en portant son regard vers le Pevensie devant lui.

_ Toujours partant Thorin ! Accepta volontiers Peter avant de se souvenir d'un détail important. Vous n'avez nullement peur que Susan vienne à nous tomber dessus, surtout qu'elle sera sacrément remonter après sa petite séance de sanction avec le reste de la Compagnie ?

_ Elle nous a rapproché de nous entrainer avec nos propres armes mais si nous usons de ces dernières, je ne pense pas qu'elle aura son mot à dire fit simplement remarquer Thorin, tout en désignant les armes d'entrainement en question de son index et vers lequel Peter riva son attention, avant de sourire quand il avisa ces dernières.

_ Vous arriverez à les soulever Thorin ? Parce qu'il paraisse fort difficile… ?

_ Allons-y gamin avant que je ne décide de vous transpercer de mon arme !

_ Je vous suis Thorin s'amusa Peter en suivant le Seigneur nain se rapprochant de l'étagère en question, ramassant ce qui semblait à des bâtons de guerre assez long pour faire la taille de lance et qui était manier à deux mains pour habituer quiconque à savoir user de ces deux mains pour se battre.

Alors que le Durin cherchait parmis ces derniers un d'entre eux qu'il pourrait manier sans rien craindre, Peter en attrapa un, se mettant à le tester entre ces mains avant de se décider de le prendre et d'aller se placer sur le terrain d'entrainement, reprenant la place qu'il avait le matin même, attendant que Thorin se décide à le rejoindre dès son choix terminer. Dès que celui-ci fut finis, après que Thorin est tester plusieurs bâton de combat des elfes, le Durin avait attrapé celui qui lui parut le plus maniable avant d'aller rejoindre la zone de combat et faire face au gamin qui se tint prêt à le recevoir de pied ferme.

Et se souriant mutuellement, Thorin et Peter vinrent à reprendre leur joute du matin même, reprenant là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés, alors que certains elfes vinrent à s'arrêter dans leur entrainement, rivant leur attention vers leur face à face. Tandis que Bilbon finit lui aussi par arrêter d'écouter les leçons prodiguer par Lucy, terminant tous les deux par diriger leur regard vers eux et les observer tous les deux s'affronter, reprenant leur joute du matin ou ils l'avaient laissé.

.xXx.

_ Ne pensez-vous pas que cela est fort exagérer… ?

_ Souhaitez-vous que j'aille en informer ma sœur sur ce que vous pensez de sa manière de procédé en manière de sanction ? Lui demanda le jeune garçon, tout en rivant son attention sur le vieux nain à ces côtés, tout en détaillant les reliures des livres et autres parchemins ranger sur les étagères qu'il survolait en attendant que l'orage se calme. C'est aussi ce que je me disais finit-il par comprendre en avisant le nain détourné le regard et ne point contredire ces paroles sur la question.

Depuis qu'ils avaient déposés la pile de vêtement des nains de la Compagnie dans les quartiers de ces derniers, Edmund avait suivis à la lettre les recommandations de Susan et avait entrainé Balin avec lui jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Empêchant ainsi ce dernier de rapatrier des affaires aux autres pour leur éviter de retourner à leurs chambres, en ne portant strictement rien sur eux et de passer ainsi, devant tous les habitants de Foncombe, pour regagner leurs quartiers pour tenter de cacher leur fierté blessée. Parce que Balin se doutait pertinemment que ces camarades seraient profondément humilier par la sanction qu'était en train de leur donner la Dame Susan en cet instant précis, pour n'avoir eu aucune considération pour les elfes autour d'eux, autant que les femmes dans leur ensemble, surtout les deux sœurs Pevensie de leur attitude des plus abjectes, choses que les nains avaient semble-t'il oublier en cet instant précis.

Cependant le vieux conseiller de l'Héritier d'Erebor savait pertinemment que ces camarades nains allaient sans nul doute faire la tête envers l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie, mais qu'ils ne viendraient jamais à la toucher, autant physiquement que mentalement. Les nains ne touchaient jamais aux femmes et aux enfants, et bien que les sœurs Pevensie fussent des guerrières, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Balin savait que ces confrères se savaient en tort et qu'ils n'allaient nullement se venger envers elle. Sauf qu'il n'en demeurait pas moins que les nains de la Compagnie n'oublieraient jamais la punition qu'elle était en train de leur vivre en cet instant, pour ne pas avoir pris en compte que leur amusement pouvait en choquer beaucoup.

Soufflant de résignation, Balin fit ce qu'on attendait de lui en cet instant précis, celle d'attendre un quelconque signe que ces camarades avaient récupérer leurs vêtements après avoir regagner leurs quartiers, passant le temps qu'il avait à faire la même chose que le jeune Pevensie, celle de s'instruire sur les ouvrages que détenaient la bibliothèque de Foncombe. Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun elfe à cette heure précise dans la bibliothèque, les laissant tous les deux seuls parmi les étagères d'ouvrages les entourant, loin de toutes oreilles pointus et indiscrète qui pourrait les écouter, Balin sauta sur l'occasion pour avoir une petite discussion avec Edmund.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un parvenir à tenir tête aussi longtemps contre Thorin, sans perdre un instant son flegme vint à admettre Balin sur le sujet qui le tenait à cœur.

_ Que devrais-je dire moi-même concernant votre cousin ? Répliqua amuser Edmund, tout en attrapant un ouvrage elfique qui vint à l'intriguer, tout en se mettant à feuilleter ce dernier. Peter a toujours fais face à des adversaires beaucoup plus vieux que lui, autant en âge qu'en expérience, et il est toujours parvenus à les battre, enfin… Excepté notre premier véritable adversaire qui a été vaincu par Aslan, mais Peter était parvenu à lui résister, ce qui n'avait pas été mon cas… En tout cas, votre nain est un dur à cuire, cela ne fait aucun doute finit-il par admettre sur la question, tout en ayant pu s'empêcher de se rappeler de Jadis, la Sorcière Blanche que le Grand Lion avait vaincu la première fois quand ils avaient mis les pieds à Narnia.

_ Cela n'a semble-t'il pas été aussi facile pour vous tous les jours à ce que je peux constater ? De diriger votre peuple à votre si jeune âge, autant que faire cas de tous les problèmes que vous avez eu en tant que nouveaux Rois et Reines de votre Royaume ?

_ Comme vous-même avec la prise d'Erebor et la Bataille d'Azanulbizar, où votre exode aux Montagnes Bleus ?

_ Nous avons dus chacun traversé des épreuves qui nous ont endurcis et qui, j'espère, nous ont rendus plus fort pour ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus espéra Balin sur la question des épreuves et autres souffrances qu'ils avaient tous subis aux files des années et qu'il espérait, les avait endurcis pour ce qu'ils allaient devoir encore faire face avec ce qui se trouvait au bout du chemin de la quête d'Erebor.

_ Quelle taille fait-il ? Lui demanda Edmund fort curieux. Je veux dire… Smaug ? Quelle taille mesure-t'il ?

_ Il est immense. Pour comparer, disons que, nous les nains, ne faisons que la taille de son museau finit par admettre Balin sur cette vérité de l'envergure du dragon qu'ils allaient devoir combattre quand ils finiraient par atteindre Erebor. Il n'aurait besoin que de nous attraper dans sa mâchoire pour nous gober totalement, sans avoir besoin de nous réduire en charpie …

_ Je pense que les détails n'ont nullement besoin d'être précisé Balin répliqua Edmund, soufflant avec lassitude avec la sale habitude qu'avait les nains pour dire les choses comme elles l'étaient sans penser une seule seconde à tenter de les dire avec tact et délicatesse. Bipède ou quadrupède ?

_ Pardon ?

_ A-t'il une paire de patte ? Ou deux paires de pattes ? Est-il bipède ou quadrupède ?

_ Bipède… Pourquoi ?

_ Donc ce sont ces ailes qui lui font office de bras, c'est cela ? Le questionna Edmund sur la question, pour tenter de se donner une image du dragon, qui n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'ils avaient fait autrefois face à Narnia.

_ Si on peut le dire… Pourquoi toutes ces questions mon garçon ?

_ Le dragon auquel nous avons dus faire face, était un quadrupède, il avait quatre pattes et ces ailes en plus, bien plus petit que le vôtre, donc plus rapide et plus compliquer à combattre admit le jeune garçon.

_ Et en quoi exactement ?

_ Si je me refaire à la taille que vous m'avez donné et à sa morphologie, ce dragon ne peut pas se déplacer comme il le souhaite dans des endroits petit et confiner que certains couloirs et partis de votre montagne ne doivent être nullement adapté pour son envergure fit remarquer Edmund sur ce qu'il était en train de déduire, tout en débutant un possible plan d'attaque autant que de défense qu'il pourrait dresser. Sans compter que, lorsqu'il se tient totalement droit, les pattes avant que lui confère ces ailes se trouvent bien trop éloigner de son poitrail, ce qui peut l'empêcher de bloquer une quelconque attaque diriger vers sa poitrine… Comme le fait qu'il ne pourra nullement s'envoler à l'intérieur de la Montagne, ce qui nous donne aussi un avantage contre lui mais bon, il n'en demeure tout de même pas moins qu'il s'agit d'un énorme lézard de plusieurs tonnes, crachant du feu et qui luttera jusqu'au bout pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Il va être grandement compliqué de le remporter contre lui mais cela n'est pas impossible finit-il par admettre sur les chances qu'ils pouvaient avoir de réussir à avoir le dessus sur le gigantesque saurien.

_ Pensez-vous que nous pouvons avoir une chance contre lui, mon garçon ?

_ Si cela n'était pas le cas, vous n'auriez pas entrepris cette quête pour récupérer votre maison, n'est-ce pas Balin ?

_ Question très pertinente, petit vint à admettre Balin avec sincérité sur la question. Mais, pour ma part, j'aurais suivis Thorin ou qu'il décide d'aller alors… Refaire face à ce dragon pour récupérer notre foyer, c'est certes risquer mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de le laisser faire face seul à ce danger. Je demeurerais auprès de Thorin jusqu'à la fin rapporta-t'il sur le fait qu'il n'aurait nullement hésité à suivre Thorin ou qu'il aille, qu'importe ce qui vienne à arriver, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tout seul dans cette histoire.

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle une famille, Balin lui fit remarquer Edmund sur le sens profond des paroles du vieux guerrier sur la question. Faire tout en notre pouvoir pour demeurer aux côtés des nôtres et les soutenir jusqu'au bout, malgré les situations dangereuses et les menaces face à nous fit-il savoir sur la question, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

_ Vous tenez profondément à votre famille.

_ Pas vous Balin ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais Edmund… Je voulais dire que vous tenez beaucoup à eux, que vous êtes vous-même prêt à tout pour eux ?

_ Bien évidemment. Après tout, nous sommes une famille vint à approuver Edmund à ce propos, tout en replaçant le livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter sur son étagère, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Je pense que nos amis nains ont dus finir par regagner leurs quartiers à présent, ou ne doivent plus en être très loin alors… Je vais aller retrouver les autres. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils doivent être sur le terrain d'entrainement ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela mon garçon ?

_ Qu'hormis visiter les lieux ou être dans une bibliothèque, Peter devrait se trouver sur le terrain d'entrainement… Et quelque chose me dit que cela doit être aussi le cas de Thorin, autant que Lucy et Bilbon qui doivent être en train de poursuivre leur séance d'entrainement vint simplement à déduire Edmund sur le choix du lieu où devait se trouver les autres en ce moment même.

_ Dans ce cas, je vous suis mon garçon.

.xXx.

Comme l'avait déduis le plus jeune frère Pevensie, Peter et Lucy se trouvaient tous les deux bel et bien au terrain d'entrainement avec Thorin et Bilbon, ou l'ainé se trouvait encore une fois, comme le matin même, en train d'affronter le leader de la Compagnie, par le biais de deux bâton de guerre elfique avec lesquelles les elfes semblaient s'entrainer aux armes pour éviter d'user de vraies lames et se blesser par la même occasion. Sans nulle doute pour éviter une nouvelle gueulante venant de la sœur ainée des Pevensie, qui avait finis par atteindre la zone d'entrainement, furibonde, continuant d'insulter continuellement les nains de la Compagnie devant leur bêtise, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête en voyant ces cadets avec Balin observer le combat opposant les deux Rois, avec les quelques elfes se trouvant autour d'eux.

Susan allait se mettre à les incendier quand elle remarqua que ce n'était pas par le biais de leurs propres armes de guerre qu'ils usaient pour s'entrainer, mais par le biais d'arme d'entrainement, alors elle parvint à garder ces paroles pour elle, surtout que ces derniers avaient pris compte de ces paroles du matin même et les avait appliquer pour leur nouvelle séance d'entrainement. Alors qu'elle était en train de reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs, Lucy finit par oser lui demander où se trouvait le reste de la Compagnie en cet instant ? Pour réponse, l'ainée des sœurs vint à les avertir que ces derniers avaient finis par atteindre leur quartier après que Susan les avait poussés à quitter l'abri de la fontaine quand ces derniers avaient refusé de traverser la demeure de Foncombe sans leurs habits sur eux.

Après plusieurs minutes de gueulante, Susan avait réussi à les pousser à sortir de l'eau, tout en leur ordonnant à cacher leur « petit oiseau » comme elle les avait nargués, avec leurs mains et d'avancer pour regagner leur quartier avant qu'elle ne décide de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Soutenus par Gandalf et Radagast, le second toujours aussi choquer alors que le premier ne cessait de marmonner contre la bêtise et l'idiotie des nains, ils avaient finis par mener les nains jusqu'à leur chambre, Susan veillant à constater qu'aucune Dame elfe ne viennent à croiser leur route pour éviter toute scène embarrassante, surtout pour ces dernières. Terminant par laisser ces derniers aux bons soins des deux magiciens, Gandalf étant rentré dans leurs quartiers pour continuer de leur passer un savon bien sentis auquel les nains n'allaient nullement oublier de sitôt, comme de la sanction donné par Susan alors que cette dernière était partie se défouler sur le terrain d'entrainement avant qu'il y est plus de casse auprès des membres de la Compagnie.

Et alors qu'elle regardait son frère combattre le Durin, Susan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cette joute opposant Peter à Thorin paraissait grandement amuser son ainé, qui, bien que les coups paraissaient des plus violents et rudes, entendant sans peine la résonnance des bois se heurtant résonner autour, elle ne pouvait réfuter du visage serein qu'il avait en cet instant précis. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé en Terre du Milieu, Susan n'avait vus que rarement, vois presque jamais, son frère relâcher la pression, même lors de leur amusement et éclats de rire, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le forçait à demeurer sur ces gardes et en arrière, alors qu'en cet instant précis, il était des plus placides. Son frère avait finis par redevenir lui-même durant cette joute, quittant ces instants de mélancolie, de peur et d'incertitude qui l'entourait depuis le décès de son meilleur ami, autant que ces souvenirs concernant les crises causer par leur rencontre avec le dragon à Narnia.

En cet instant précis, durant cette joute, Susan avait l'impression de retrouver ce jeune garçon qui joutait sur le dos de sa licorne à Narnia, après le retour d'Edmund au camp d'Aslan quand Oreius et les autres étaient parvenus à le libérer des griffes de la Sorcière Blanche et qu'ils avaient tous finis par prendre leur décision. Celle de venir en aide aux Narniens et de lutter face à Jadis pour libérer le Pays du Lion de sa tyrannie, le sourire qui tirait les lèvres de Peter alors qu'il s'entrainait avec Edmund, lui rappelant les conseils du centaure sur le maniement des armes, Susan avait bien l'impression de retrouver ce Peter ci. Le jeune garçon encore innocent et déterminer qui n'avait pas encore subis toutes ces épreuves qui l'avaient forgés et transformer dans le jeune grand roi qu'elle observait dès à présent, en train de s'entrainer avec Thorin, pour passer le temps et penser à autre chose.

Terminant par rejoindre les côtés de Lucy et Bilbon qui avaient finis tous les deux par s'installer sur un banc, en regardant les deux combattants lutter l'une contre l'autre, Susan s'asseya à leur côté, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers Edmund et Balin qui demeuraient tous les deux debout côte à côte, leur regard vriller sur l'entrainement devant eux. Et c'est ainsi que le reste de la Compagnie finit par les rejoindre, les nains encore rouge de honte, demeurèrent le plus loin possible de Susan, qui ne leur jeta aucun regard, trop concentrer sur le combat opposant Peter à Thorin pour reprendre ces cris sur eux, finissant par être rejoins par Gandalf et Radagast qui reprirent leur place auprès des autres pour observer les deux duellistes. Où, comme durant la matinée, les nains reprirent, à voix basses pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'ainé des Pevensie, leur parie sur lequel des deux duellistes allaient remporter le face à face ?

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula le reste de la journée des membres de la Compagnie, à encourager la séance d'entrainement qui dut s'arrêter quand vint à sonner le déjeuner et qui reprit après celui-ci, Thorin et Peter ne paraissant nullement épuiser par leur face à face. Reprenant sans aucune difficulté apparente leur petit duel jusqu'au soir ou ils allèrent se nettoyer avant le diner avec le Seigneur Elrond, avant de reprendre la réunion qu'ils avaient tenus dans la matinée et qu'ils auraient enfin leur réponse concernant la carte avec les runes lunaires qui finiraient par se révéler à eux sous la clarté de la lune. Et dès le repas terminé, Gandalf vint à rappeler Thorin, Balin, Bilbon, Peter et Susan à les suivre pour retourner voir le Maitre d'Imladris pour enfin recevoir les réponses qu'ils attendaient patiemment.

Les menant vers un couloir qui s'écartait des corridors et des quartiers de Foncombe, ils vinrent à monter droit vers les falaises rocheuses qui masquaient la vallée cachée aux regards extérieurs, les dirigeant droit vers une plateforme rocheuse s'ouvrant sous une chute d'eau surplombant la demeure d'Imladris et ou les rayons de la lune filtrait sans peine à travers les rideaux de l'eau cascadant. Alors qu'Elrond se rapprocha de l'autel qui se dressait devant eux sur la plateforme, taillé dans une pierre translucide comme du cristal blanc alors que des runes avaient été tracées autour de l'autel, sur les extrémités hautes de l'autel qui décorait celui-ci d'une frise. Mais Peter ne put en déchiffrer d'avantage qu'il reconcentra son attention sur les paroles du Seigneur Elrond ou tout le groupe qu'il formait était river sur lui, après que Thorin lui ait remis une fois encore la carte de la porte secrète d'Erebor qu'il avait ranger une nouvelle fois dans la poche intérieur de sa tunique le matin même lors de leur premier entretien avec le Maitre d'Imladris.

_ Ces runes ont été écrites une veille de solstice d'été sous un claire de lune à son premier quartier, il y a près de deux cent ans vint à les avertir Elrond sur l'origine des runes lunaires tracer sur la carte, qu'il vint à déposer sur l'autel de cristal, étalant le parchemin de la carte pour qu'elle soit totalement exposer sur la surface de la pierre avant de river son attention vers le chef des nains à ces côtés. Vous deviez être destinés à venir à Foncombe ? La chance est avec vous Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, une lune identique brille au-dessus de nous ce soir finit-il par leur rapporter tout en indiquant la lune en question, qui, dès qu'elle ne fut plus masquer par les nuages, darda ces rayons lumineux sur eux.

Dont la clarté lunaire se reflétant sur les gouttes d'eau tombant de la chute d'eau devant eux, projeta les rayons droits vers l'autel de cristal qui se mit à absorber les reflets, se mettant à luire à son tour d'une douce lueur fantomatique. Lueur qui vint à frapper le dos de la carte posé sur la surface de la pierre ou devant l'intention de tous, des écris runiques naines finirent par apparaitre au bas de la carte, comme par enchantement, luisant d'un éclat bleuté.

_ _Tenez-vous prêt de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera_ débuta Elrond dans la traduction des écrits se dévoilant à leurs yeux _. Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure_ finit-il par rapporter les paroles qui n'étaient sans conteste une énigme donner alors que ces dernières se mirent à tourner dans l'esprit des personnes entourant le Maitre des lieux.

_ Le jour de Durin ? Questionna Bilbon à l'encontre de Balin, ne comprenant pas l'indication en question.

_ Le premier jour du nouvel an des nains, quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaisse ensemble dans le ciel vint à lui indiquer Gandalf sur la signification du « jour de Durin ».

_ Donc cela signifie que nous connaissons à présent le jour, ainsi que probablement l'heure où la porte nous sera dévoilée dans la Montagne pour y entrer vint à comprendre Susan sur la signification donné par cette énigme traduite par le Seigneur Elrond.

_ C'est très fâcheux finit par rapporter Thorin sur ce que cette énigme venait aussi à leur indiquer. L'été se poursuit, le jour de Durin approche à grand pas…

_ Nous avons encore le temps vint à le rassurer Balin sur le temps qu'ils pouvaient encore mettre à profit pour atteindre la Montagne.

_ Le temps de quoi ?

_ De trouver l'entrée répondit Balin à la question posée par Bilbon avant de retourner toute son attention sur Thorin. Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit et aussi, au bon moment… Alors, et alors seulement, la porte s'ouvrira rapporta-t'il sur les chances qu'ils avaient de parvenir à trouver cette dernière et à l'ouvrir dans les temps pour entrer dans la Montagne.

_ Sauf que cela va être compliqué de trouver l'endroit où se trouve la porte si nous n'avons aucune indication donné pour…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Susan, nous n'en sommes pas encore là vint à rassurer Peter sur les dires de sa sœur, l'énigme ne cessant de tourner dans sa tête, en tentant de comprendre le sens de cette devinette dont il était persuadé la réponse se trouvait déjà là, juste sous ces yeux. Mais le fait que nous devons atteindre la Montagne avant le jour de Durin va nous obliger à reprendre la route le plus rapidement possible ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir se retarder d'avantage dans la demeure des elfes et qu'ils allaient sans nulle doute devoir partir le lendemain même ou le jour suivant pour ne pas prendre d'avantage de retard.

_ Reposez-vous encore demain, je demanderais qu'on vous prévoit des provisions pour les prochaines semaines de voyage que vous allez avoir pour réussir à atteindre la Montagne Solitaire vint à leur offrir Elrond sur ce qu'il pourrait leur donner pour les aider dans cette quête.

_ Merci Seigneur Elrond vint à le remercier Gandalf, très vite approuver par les deux Pevensie et le hobbit, autant que les deux nains qui le remercièrent de son soutien dans cette affaire même si ces derniers savaient que cela avait plus avoir avec le fait que le Valar Aslan se trouvait derrière eux dans cette quête. Allons rejoindre les autres et prendre du repos bien mérité avant notre prochain départ finit par leur proposer Gandalf à l'encontre de ces camarades autour de lui qui finirent par hocher de la tête avant que ces derniers viennent à saluer le Maitre d'Imladris et de regagner leur quartier pour retourner auprès des leurs pour prendre du repos, autant que pour les avertir des dernières nouvelles donner par la lecture de la carte.

.xXx.

Il n'allait parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Pas uniquement à cause des ronflements sonores de Bombur à quelques mètres de lui mais aussi à cause de cette énigme qui ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit depuis que le Seigneur Elrond leur avait rapporté celle-ci depuis la carte parlant de la Porte secrète dans la Montagne Solitaire.

« _Tenez-vous prêt de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera_. _Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure_. »

L'esprit logique de Bilbon ne cessait de se remémorer cette dernière en essayant de trouver une possible logique à cette énigme qui, lors du rassemblement de la Compagnie plus tôt dans la soirée auprès de ceux l'ayant entendus par le Seigneur elfe, les deux plus jeunes Pevensie et le reste des nains s'étaient tous mis à réfléchir à cette dernière. Terminant très vite finir par s'endormir tous de sommeil alors qu'ils n'avaient nullement avancer sur une possible explication de cette énigme, Susan entrainant ces cadets avec elle pour les mener aux lits, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de râler devant la ténacité des nains à parler en énigme et n'ayant pas la logique d'indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait exactement cette fichue et la façon dont celle-ci pourrait être dévoiler à leurs yeux.

Tentant de contenir l'hilarité causer par les grognements de sa sœur, Peter suivit cette dernière et les deux plus jeunes dans leurs quartiers, souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous, bien que son regard s'était un bref instant porter sur Thorin, appuyer contre le coin de la salle, les bras croiser sur la poitrine. Une sorte de discussion silencieuse s'était échanger entre eux et avant même que Bilbon n'est pu leur demander quoi que ce soit, l'ainé des Pevensie avait détourné la tête, refermant la porte de leur quartier derrière lui avant de quitter les lieux à la suite de ces cadets pour regagner leur chambre. Le hobbit avait ensuite fixé Thorin durant plusieurs minutes, ce dernier ne quittant pas la porte des yeux avant de se reporter sur ces camarades alors que Balin poussait les autres nains à aller se coucher et à profiter du repos qu'ils pourraient encore prendre avant de devoir reprendre leur route vers Erebor, et où ils leur seraient plus compliquer d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sauf que Bilbon avait dus se rendre à l'évidence, qu'il ne pourrait pas se reposer autant qu'il l'aurait voulus, l'énigme tournant dans son esprit quand, ne faisant pas un seul bruit pour ne pas gêner les autres nains dormant profondément, Thorin avait quitté sa couchette en silence avant de quitter leur quartier sous le coin d'œil du hobbit qui put amplement remarquer l'air concentrer et réfléchis de ce dernier. Nul doute que le leader de la Compagnie se trouvait bien trop pensif sur la question de l'énigme pour avoir totalement l'esprit libre pour pouvoir amplement se reposer totalement comme les autres, et se doutant que ce dernier voulait sans doute demeurer tranquille, Bilbon s'était retourner et avait tenté de se replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Seulement voilà, avec son incapacité à avoir l'esprit reposer et les ronflements sonores de Bombur, Bilbon avait finis par perdre patience et repoussant ces couvertures, s'était redresser et en faisant attention de ne réveiller aucun nain, quitta leur quartier et décida d'aller faire une balade dans Foncombe. Un petit tour devrait lui faire amplement du bien pour vider son esprit et penser à autre chose que cette énigme compliquer pour trouver la Porte secrète dans la Montagne Solitaire.

Bilbon marchait dans les couloirs de Foncombe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que la demeure elfique était réellement de toute beauté, même durant la nuit et éclairer par la clarté de la lune, donnant aux lieux un contraste argenté comparé aux couleurs oranger que Foncombe prenait sous les rayons du soleil. Le hobbit salua les gardes elfes qu'il croisait dans les corridors, qui faisaient leur tour de garde, poursuivant sa promenade quand il finit par se rapprocher de la partie de la demeure elfe ou les cours d'eaux et les ponts étaient plus présent que dans le reste de Foncombe, Bilbon se mettant à observer les reflets émanant des ruisseaux qui reflétaient la lumière de la lune et des astres quand il vint à sursauter en attendant une voix résonner non loin de sa position.

_ Cette énigme va me donner encore de nombreuses insomnies à ne pas comprendre le sens de celle-ci.

_ C'est justement le but d'une énigme Thorin, celle de ne pouvoir trouver la réponse sans avoir, au préalable, fait chauffer ces neurones au passage.

_ Je ne trouve guère cela amusant gamin ?

_ Je préfère prendre cela avec légèreté plutôt que de me donner des migraines carabinées pour rien Thorin.

Suivant les voix reconnaissables de Thorin et de Peter, Bilbon finit par les retrouver tous les deux appuyer contre l'une des balustrades d'un des balcons composant la demeure elfique, avec une vue imprenable sur la cité des elfes, le hobbit se masqua derrière l'une des colonnes d'arcades composant l'entrée du balcon en se vrillant sur eux. Si Thorin se trouvait appuyer contre la balustrade, Peter se trouvait lui-même assis sur celle-ci, les jambes suspendus dans le vide alors que sa jambe droite se trouvait replié contre sa poitrine, ses bras entourant celle-ci alors qu'il avait posé son menton sur son genou.

_ Je présume que tu dois avoir une quelconque petite idée dessus, non ? Lui demanda Thorin questionneur, voulant connaitre l'avis du Pevensie sur la question de l'énigme.

_ De toute la famille s'est Edmund le plus intellectuel, il aura sans doute plus de réponse à te donner que moi sur les possibilités que peut sous-entendre cette énigme lui fit remarquer Peter à la question d'Ecu-de-chêne sur le fait que son jeune frère serait plus à même de mieux y répondre que lui.

_ Sauf que c'est à toi que je la pose en cet instant précis, alors ?

_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas penser à autre chose pour éviter à ton cerveau de trop surchauffer ce soir Thorin ?

_ Peter ?

_ D'accord. D'accord Thorin concéda Peter, levant les mains devant l'insistance du nain sur la question, bien que ce dernier ne devait pas avoir apprécié le sous-entendus qu'il venait de donner plus tôt, avant de replonger ces pensées sur l'énigme en elle-même. L'énigme dit bien « _Tenez-vous prêt de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera_. _Et le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure_. » Se rappela-t'il concernant les paroles du Seigneur Elrond plus tôt.

_ Exact. Et ?

_ « _Tenez-vous prêt de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera_. ». Cela doit faire sans doute mention à une partie de la montagne ou se situe la porte d'après la localisation donner par la carte, ou on doit trouver une « _pierre grise_ » qui nous permettra de trouver l'emplacement de la porte débuta Peter sur ce qu'il pouvait comprendre de ce que l'énigme pouvait sous-entendre. La « _griv_ e » doit faire mention à un oiseau ou à une possible métaphore, mais je parierais sur la première en me doutant que les nains devaient faire une énigme assez facile à comprendre pour que des nains puissent la déchiffrer… fit-il remarquer avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Thorin pour juger de sa réaction à ces paroles.

Bien que Thorin grogne devant ces paroles, il ne répliqua nullement ces dires sachant que ces dernières étaient purement véridiques, le leader de la Compagnie tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs avant de reporter de nouveau son attention vers le Pevensie qui attendait en silence que son « camarade » se calme quelque peu pour pouvoir continuer sur ce qu'il pouvait comprendre de l'énigme.

_ Donc, comme je le disais plutôt, la « _grive_ » doit faire belle et bien référence à un oiseau qui « _frappera_ », frapper quoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais cela semble être le signal pour la suite de l'énigme avec « e _t le soleil couchant, avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure_. » reprit Peter sur ce qu'il comprenait des éventuels sens sous-entendus par l'énigme. Donc il nous faut nous tenir au côté de la pierre grise, le jour de Durin après le coucher du soleil, attendre que la grive frapper je-ne-sais-quoi, pour que la serrure termine par apparaitre à nos yeux. Mes paroles me semblent être incompréhensibles mais c'est le sens que j'en saisis pour ma part finit-il par admettre sur ce qu'il pouvait comprendre sur le rébus laissé par l'énigme de la carte.

_ Des dires que je ne comprends nullement…

_ Je t'avais bien signalé Thorin que de moi et Edmund, c'est mon frère qui a plus de facilité à expliquer les choses, surtout les énigmes, il est bien plus douer que moi sur la question…

_ Sans vouloir te vexer, les répliques de ton frère sont plus compliquer à suivre et à comprendre lui rappela Thorin à ce propos, se rappelant des explications qu'il avait déjà entendus venir du plus jeune frère Pevensie et, qui se trouvait bien trop intellectuel pour lui et le reste de la Compagnie d'ailleurs. Ton frangin m'embrouillera d'avantage que tes propres paroles alors…

_ Nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge dans ce cas souria Peter avant de voir Thorin laisser tomber sa tête sur la balustrade, se mettant à grommeler dans sa barbe face à la réplique du Pevensie. Mais nous avons encore le temps Thorin, nous pourrons réfléchir à cela quand nous finirons par atteindre les environs de la Montagne Solitaire lui fit-il remarquer sur la question du temps qu'ils avaient encore devant eux pour réfléchir à la réponse de cette énigme.

Mais devant ces paroles rassurantes, Thorin continua de grommeler dans sa barbe, la tête baissé contre la balustrade alors que Peter se doutait que s'il continuait de parler sur l'énigme, Ecu-de-chêne aurait une bonne raison valable de lui faire la peau en cet instant précis. Autant qu'il vienne à changer de sujet pour tenter de calmer le nain et le faire penser à autre chose qui pourra alléger son esprit et lui permettre ainsi de parvenir à dormir plus facilement cette nuit. Levant le regard vers le ciel, cherchant un sujet sur lequel Peter pourrait lui parler et le détourner ainsi de sa frustration concernant son incompréhension face à l'énigme, le Pevensie finit par aviser le ciel étoilée que les quelques nuages avaient finis par dévoilés en disparaissant petit à petit durant la nuit. Et détaillant chacune d'entre elle, Peter finit par se rendre compte qu'ils reconnaissaient sans peine ces constellations et il sut exactement quel sujet il pouvait mettre sur le tapis pour détourner la concentration du nain de l'énigme de la Porte secrète d'Erebor.

_ Même si nous ne sommes pas sur les mêmes terres, je suis heureux de constater que les constellations, elles, demeurent les même, n'importe où, où l'on se trouve souria Peter en observant ces dernières, paroles qui finirent par attirer l'attention de Thorin le surprenant grandement.

_ Pardon ?

_ Les étoiles indiqua Peter en pointant ces dernières avant de désigner l'une d'entre elle qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre. Voici la Constellation de la Grande Ourse avec Alioth, son étoile la plus lumineuse avec Alcor et Mizar, les étoiles doubles, ainsi qu'Alkaid, Megrez, Dubhe, Merak et Phekda vint-il à désigner en nommant chacune des étoiles composant la constellation de la grande ourse. Juste au-dessus, on retrouve la Constellation du Dragon et celle de la Girafe qui entourent la Constellation de la Petite Ourse avec l'Etoile Polaire poursuivit le Pevensie, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Thorin se doutant que la mention de la Constellation du Dragon pourrait énerver le nain plus qu'autre chose, sauf que c'était une autre appellation qui vint à interpeller celui-ci.

_ La Constellation de la Girafe ?

_ Oui. C'est un animal de chez nous vint à décrire Peter sur l'animal en question. On pourrait la comparer à un cheval beaucoup plus mince et fin, ayant un pelage tacheter et un long cou d'où le nom de girafe décrivit-il avant de désigner le reste des constellations autour de ces derniers. Il y a aussi la Constellation du Petit Renard, celle du Cygne avec les étoiles Albiréo, Deneb et Gienah. Ainsi que celle du Lézard, de Céphée, de Cassiopée ou encore la Constellation de Persée…

_ Et ces derniers ne sont nullement des animaux je présume ? Questionna Thorin à l'appellation des dernières constellations alors qu'il avait rivé à son tour son regard sur les cieux, suivant les indications données par le Pevensie, terminant par comprendre ce que ce dernier avait en tête.

Celle de le faire penser à autre chose qu'à l'énigme, même si cela revenait de parler des étoiles, sujet auquel Thorin n'aurait jamais penser discuter avec ce dernier, lui qui ne regardait jamais les astres pour les contempler mais uniquement pour se repérer quand il tentait de chercher son chemin, lui qui était guère douer pour se retrouver dans un territoire qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors autant qu'il suive la discussion que le gamin prenait le temps de lui donner pour le faire penser à autre chose, car pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'ainé des Pevensie adorait par-dessus de contempler les astres et les mentionner comme il était en train de le faire en cet instant précis.

_ Non. Ce sont en réalité les personnes d'un vieux mythe de chez nous confia Peter sur l'origine des prénoms, décidant encore de cacher certains fait pour éviter de rapporter qu'ils venaient, lui et les siens, d'un autre monde en réalité. Céphée et Cassiopée étaient le Roi et Reine d'un pays des îles dont leur fille, Andromède, la constellation juste au-dessus de la leur, avait été condamné à périr sous un monstre après que sa mère ait, par orgueil, offenser les dieux. Andromède a été sauver par Persée, un héros qui tua le monstre résuma-t'il sur l'histoire antique que rassemblait ces constellations dans l'hémisphère nord. On retrouve ensuite les Constellations du Taureau, du Cocher et d'Orion, ainsi que celle du Lynx, des Gémeaux avec la Licorne et le Petit Chien avec le Cancer. Et sous la Constellation de la Grande Ourse on retrouve les constellations des Chiens de Chasse et du Petit Lion, puis la Chevelure de Bérénice qui se trouve aussi être un mythe de chez nous, et l'une de mes préférés aussi qui se trouve être la Constellation du Lion finit par admettre le Pevensie en désignant la constellation en question.

_ La constellation du Lion ?

_ Oui, la constellation du Lion approuva Peter à ce propos en désignant celle-ci et la forme qu'elle avait. On retrouve l'étoile Dénébola qui forme la queue du lion et l'étoile de Regulus qui se trouve être le cœur du lion.

_ Le cœur du lion répéta Thorin en baissant son regard des astres et portant son regard sur le Pevensie qui n'avait pas lâché les étoiles des yeux, ne remarquant nullement l'attention du nain sur lui, contrairement à un certain hobbit qui continuait de les écouter à l'abri de sa colonne derrière eux.

_ Exact. Il y a aussi les constellations de… poursuivit Peter, remarquant à peine que Thorin ne suivait plus réellement ces paroles.

Celui-ci ne cessant d'observer l'emplacement de la constellation du lion et de vriller son attention sur le Pevensie, pour ensuite reporter son attention vers les astres alors qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Se disant qu'il devait conserver cette idée dans un coin de son esprit, voyant par la suite ce qui arriverait et comment finirait cette quête qu'ils avaient tous débuter ensemble, Thorin tenta de se reconcentrer sur les dires de Peter pour ne pas paraitre impolis de ne pas écouter ces dires, où trop concentrer sur ce dernier, il ne vit nullement la silhouette du hobbit s'éloigner.

Constatant que le nain et le jeune homme en auraient sans doute pour un moment à discuter entre eux pour passer le temps, Bilbon repartit vers leur quartier pour retourner se coucher, le sommeil ayant finis par reprendre le dessus avant qu'il ne vienne à s'écrouler en plein couloir de la demeure elfique. Tandis que l'énigme qui n'avait cessé de tourner dans son esprit plus tôt, avait finis par être ranger dans un coin de sa conscience, alors que les différentes constellations énumérer par Peter ne cessaient de revenir dans son esprit, les étoiles se mettant à danser dans sa tête comme une douce berceuse qui l'emportait petit à petit vers le sommeil.

Terminant par rejoindre les quartiers des nains, Bilbon eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre sa couchette, qu'il s'écroula comme une masse, finissant par se recouvrir de ces draps avant que le sommeil ne termine enfin par l'englober. Accueillant sans conteste les bras de Morphée et ne faisant guère attention aux ronflements sonores de Bombur, le hobbit de la Compagnie n'espéra qu'une seule chose avant de plonger dans l'inconscience la plus totale que donnait le sommeil.

Celle que cette amitié se formant entre Thorin et Peter perdure jusqu'à la fin de cette quête et même, au-delà de cette dernière, quand la mission sera finis et qu'ils auraient réussis à vaincre le dragon et récupérer Erebor pour le peuple de Durin. C'était tout ce qu'il espérait sincèrement.

* * *

 **v'là pour ce chapitre concernant l'énigme d'erebor =D**

 **alors ? quelles sont vos avis sur cette suite ? :)**

 **dans tous les cas, puisque je viens de changer de boulot, j'aurais certe plus de temps pour moi mais je ne pourrais pas être tout le temps sur mon ordi donc pour la suite il faudra être patient ;)**

 **dans tous les cas je vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

 **bonne journée à tous :)**

 **big biz**

 **Sabrinbella**


	18. Chapitre 17 Émotion et Planification

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler du retard mais voici enfin la suite que vous attendiez sans nulle doute ;)**

 **dans ce chapitre, on voit l'entrer en scène d'un perso du seigneur des anneaux auquel vous attendiez tous l'arriver et d'une discussion entre Peter et Thorin :)**

 **j'espère que cela vous plaira ;)**

 **merci à Angel et Nennia pour vos com en attendant de connaitre vos avis sur cette suite =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Émotion et Planification**

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner qu'ils prirent, Thorin informa les siens qu'ils passeraient la journée à se reposer et à reprendre les forces dont ils auraient besoin pour poursuivre leur quête vers la Montagne, en sachant qu'ils reprendraient la route le jour suivant, dès l'aube, pour pouvoir franchir le plus de kilomètres possible avant la tombée de la nuit. Avec l'offre du Seigneur Elrond de leur remettre des provisions pour la suite de leur voyage, ce qui leur enlevait une épine du pied avec ce qu'ils avaient perdus lors de leur rencontre avec les trolls, Thorin laissa quartier libre au reste de sa Compagnie pour passer leur journée tranquillement, pendant qu'il parlerait de l'itinéraire qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter avec Gandalf et Balin, tout en leur faisant pleinement comprendre qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt d'éviter les mêmes idioties que la veille. Surtout que les Pevensie seraient eux aussi libre de passer leur journée comme ils le souhaitaient et que si les nains venaient encore à faire des siennes, les filles Pevensie, en particulier Susan, leur tomberaient dessus et leur feraient regretter leur bêtise, en particulier que les nains avaient encore facilement en tête la honte qu'ils avaient vécus la veille avec la fontaine.

Épreuve qu'aucun des nains saint d'esprit ne voudraient encore vivre une fois encore, surtout qu'ils étaient tous d'accord entre eux de n'avoir jamais à défié l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie, comme de faire d'elle leur ennemi juré car ils risquaient fort de morfler d'avantage que ce qu'elle leur avait fait vivre jusqu'à présent. Surtout que les autres Pevensie ne cessaient de s'amuser de cette sanction qu'elle leur avait donnée, les prévenant tous que Susan pouvait être encore plus diabolique et sadique que ce qu'elle leur avait subis la veille, leur faisant ainsi pleinement comprendre qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt de ne pas pousser le bouchon encore plus loin avant qu'elle ne vienne à leur tomber d'avantage dessus. Et si Edmund et Lucy firent tous pour garder Susan loin des nains pour leur laisser ainsi l'opportunité de souffler un bon coup, autant que la sœur ainée des Pevensie pour la relaxer et l'empêcher de faire une nouvelle crise émotionnelle, pour que celle-ci ne se doute pas de ce que les plus jeunes avaient en tête, ils avaient entraînés Bilbon avec eux, allant dans un coin de Foncombe pour discuter tous les quatre calmement.

Discutant entre eux de la Comté autant que du pays du Lion, les Pevensie parlant de leur peuple bien aimée et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux, tout en omettant encore le fait que les leurs se trouvaient être des créatures, autant que de certains nains et non des êtres humains comme semblaient le penser Bilbon et tous les autres. Se doutant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez proche de ces derniers pour leur rapporter leur véritable histoire, les trois Pevensie se regardèrent un bref instant, écoutant les récits que Bilbon leur rapportait sur la Comté, se mettant à se lancer des regards interrogateur, tous se demandaient encore la même chose, ou était encore allé l'ainé des Pevensie ?

Contrairement à la première pensée qu'eurent les trois Pevensie sur l'endroit où devait être Peter dans Foncombe, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas sur le terrain d'entrainement comme dans la bibliothèque, les deux endroits où l'ainé de la fratrie se trouvait toujours avant un prochain départ pour une quête. Deux endroits vers lesquelles Thorin s'étaient d'abord rendus en premier, après les différents itinéraires possibles qu'ils pourraient employer pour se rendre à la Montagne, bien qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter le chemin le plus court pour pouvoir atteindre Erebor avant le jour de Durin, l'Héritier du peuple des Longues Barbes avait laissé Balin rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie pour les avertir de la suite du plan, tandis que Gandalf s'était lancer à la recherche du Seigneur Elrond pour ainsi le prévenir de leur itinéraire et de savoir qu'elle autre soutien les elfes pourraient leur apporter. Bien que Thorin ne souhaitait pas en demander d'avantage aux elfes, étant toujours sur ces gardes envers ces derniers, il ne pouvait réfuter qu'avoir un quelconque appui de plus ne leur ferait pas le plus grand mal, dépassant ainsi les trois plus jeunes Pevensie discutant toujours avec le hobbit de leur Compagnie dans un coin de Foncombe, le leader poursuivit son avancer dans la demeure du beaux peuples à la recherche de l'ainé de la fratrie des souverains du pays du lion.

Même si celui-ci n'avait pas voulus se joindre à la discussion sur le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter et bien que celui-ci n'avait rien à dire sur la question, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Thorin voulait connaitre son avis à ce sujet. Ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il avait ce besoin irrationnel de tenir informer le gamin roi de tout ce qu'ils allaient faire, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Thorin appréciait grandement celui-ci même s'il n'allait jamais l'admettre devant ce dernier, le Seigneur nain se doutait pertinemment que le sentiment qu'il l'étreignait, comme ceux qu'il ressentait autrefois en la présence de son frère, n'était pas le seul facteur dans l'équation. Il y avait bel et bien un autre sentiment qui le poussait toujours à vouloir avoir ce gamin dans son champ de visions. Et bien qu'il aurait pu demander l'avis de Balin sur la question pour lui répondre, Thorin ne voulait nullement voir le regard amuser et affectueux que son vieux conseiller lui aurait porté quand il aurait lui-même comprit ce qu'il était en train de mentionner.

Thorin voulait lui-même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et pour cela, il avait bien l'intention de retrouver le gamin pour ainsi tenter d'identifier cet autre sentiment qui ne cessait de jouer avec ces nerfs, le rendant si affectueux et compréhensif avec un « étranger » alors qu'il ne l'était uniquement qu'avec les siens. Peut-être le fait que pour lui, ce gamin lui rappelait bien trop son feu frère Frérin, qui lui jouait des tours et lui retournait les nerfs en pelote, et il avait bien l'intention d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le petit pour tenter de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, pour ainsi qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur quête sans le moindre a priori ou quiproquo. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir de quiproquo d'ailleurs ? Il était le chef de la Compagnie et bien que ce gamin et les siens se trouvaient être des souverains couronner, ils avaient acceptés de se soumettre à ces ordres depuis le début de cette quête, ne rechignant pas une seule fois depuis le début, bien que la sœur ainée avait pu s'empêcher de radoter, ils avaient tous appliquer ces « demandes » à la lettre sans rien dire.

Thorin pouvait bien faire des efforts pour empêcher de les rendre amère envers le reste des membres de la Compagnie, l'Héritier de Durin ne put en penser d'avantage qu'il finit par retrouver l'endroit où l'ainé des Pevensie paraissait s'être « exilé » pour demeurer tranquille et n'avoir personne sur le dos pendant quelques temps. Et Thorin ne put empêcher d'être quelque peu surpris en constatant du passe-temps que le gamin avait choisis de faire pour s'occuper et se décontracter loin des autres, en se baignant dans l'un des grands courts d'eaux de Foncombe. Mais contrairement aux nains de la Compagnie prit la veille en flagrant délit par la sœur ainée Pevensie, le frère, lui, avait eu la décence d'esprit de demeurer en caleçon et se baignait loin de la demeure des elfes pour choquer personne, comme de ne surprendre personne en nageant dans le cours d'eau à l'abri des regards.

Et se disant qu'il pourrait reporter cette discussion à plus tard, voulant laisser le gamin à sa nage, Thorin se secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que cela était son unique possibilité de parler seul à seul avec le garçon sans que personne ne vienne les surprendre ou ne les écoute. Soufflant un bon coup pour s'encourager à poursuivre sa route, Thorin emprunta le chemin de verdure allant vers la petite clairière longeant le cours d'eau ou il pouvait apercevoir les affaires poser du petit avec une serviette, prête à être utiliser dès qu'il sortirait de l'eau pour se nettoyer. Se rapprochant toujours en silence du garçon, celui-ci se mettant à nager sur le dos autant que sur le ventre, demeurant toujours de dos à Thorin ne le voyant pas approcher, même s'il devait se douter que ce dernier avait dus savoir qu'il venait, s'il se rappelait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eux tous les deux sur cette « capacité » que le petit détenait. Celle du « sonar » qu'il lui avait parlé, en pouvant repérer les personnes autour de lui sans avoir à se tourner vers ces derniers pour savoir qu'ils étaient là, mais il semblerait que le petit faisait comme s'il ne l'avait point remarquer, le laissant venir à lui sans se tourner vers lui ou lui jeter un regard pour connaitre la raison de sa venue, semblant lui aussi retarder cet éventuel échange qu'ils allaient avoir dans quelques instants.

Poursuivant sa nage, Peter avait parfaitement sentis la présence de Thorin se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait point remarquer, comme lorsqu'il ne détenait pas ce "sonar" dans la tête, continuant de se prélasser dans l'eau tiède de la rivière malgré l'approche de l'automne qui arrivait bientôt, tout en sentant les doux rayons du soleil nimber les parcelles de sa peau à découvert. Mais la lumière du soleil n'était pas la seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir porter sur lui, Peter pouvait sans peine sentir le regard de Thorin qui le détaillait, se doutant facilement de ce qui l'avait attirer à le dévisager de la sorte, comme quelques jours auparavant lorsqu'il s'était découvert pour lui montrer les entailles qu'il gardait de sa confrontation avec le dragon à Narnia. Les cicatrices des blessures qu'il avait reçus au fil du temps aux jambes, étaient elles aussi, aussi visibles que celle se trouvant sur le reste de son corps. Bien que s'était des cicatrices bien précises qu'il avait sur les jambes, qui avait attiré le regard de Thorin sur lui, celles des traces de griffe identiques qui parcouraient la totalité de son dos se répandant vers ces membres inférieurs, et vers lesquels se trouvaient être river toute l'attention du Seigneur nain en cet instant précis.

Même si au début, Thorin n'avait nullement crus les rapports donner par les Pevensie sur leur confrontation avec un dragon par le passé, le Durin avait garder ces commentaires et ces paroles quand l'ainé leur avait dévoilé, à lui et à ses neveux, son dos pour leur laisser apercevoir les dernières traces de lacérations qu'il détenait encore sur lui. S'il détenait encore un léger doute sur la question, un doute continuant toujours de persister au fond de lui, ces derniers s'envolèrent sans peine quand Thorin avisa l'arrière des cuisses, autant que les mollets du garçon pour apercevoir la suite des lacérations se poursuivre avant que de profondes traces de cavité ne soit visible sur ces mollets. Là ou les griffes du dragon avait dus se planter pour s'accrocher à lui lors de sa chute dans le ravin, entrainant le Pevensie avec lui dans le précipice, n'ayant la vie sauve qu'en plantant son épée dans le versant de la falaise pour s'accrocher au dessus du vide.

Observant les diamètres des cicatrices sur ces mollets, Thorin comprit facilement que, si le dragon avait dus être bien plus petit que Smaug, ces griffes avaient été assez volumineuses pour être capable d'amputer les deux jambes du Pevensie qui aurait pus perdre ces pieds à ce moment là. Sans doute que cela avait risquer d'arriver s'il n'avait pas reçus le fameux élixir de la Fleur du Feu de la benjamine de la fratrie, se rappelant sans peine du pouvoir extraordinaire que cette potion détenait en l'ayant vus à l'œuvre à peine quelques jours plus tôt sur les blessures que l'ainé avait subis lors de sa rencontre avec la meute les pourchassant. En se rendant ainsi compte que le gamin avait faillis perdre l'usage de ces pieds, cela laissa encore une fois une étrange sensation dans l'esprit et le corps de Thorin, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ce possible handicap qui aurait pus atteindre le garçon alors que son seul désir était de protéger sa famille autant que son peuple de la folie d'un saurien assoiffer de sang. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait réellement par Mahal?

_ Tout va bien Thorin?

Quittant ces sombres pensées qui mobilisaient son esprit, le Durin redressa son attention vers la voix curieuse qui avait émaner du Pevensie qui avait cesser de faire ces brasses, s'étant rapprocher de la rive, toute son attention river sur le nain alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de voir. L'aura flamboyante du nain dansant autour de lui, s'était quelque peu ternie et assombris, comme si son propriétaire se trouvait être la proie d'émotion trop forte ou trop sombre pour son propre bien. A quoi pensait-il pour être aussi... "Énerver"? Serait le mot le plus exacte pour le qualifier en cet instant précis. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pus l'énerver encore une fois? Les elfes? L'énigme? Lui?

_ Pourrais je savoir ce que vous faites gamin? Lui demanda Thorin d'une voix cassante, en foudroyant le jeune homme de son regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de relâcher sa frustration sur ce dernier pour ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre sur ces nouvelles émotions qu'il développait pour l'ainé des Pevensie.

_ Eh bien... Je nage. Je me détends comme tous les autres comme vous nous aviez demandé. Pourquoi? Lui demanda Peter fort surpris du tempérament du nain, se doutant parfaitement que celui-ci voulait relâcher la pression qu'il renfermait et qu'il avait inconsciemment choisi l'ainé des Pevensie pour tout lâcher.

_ Vous n'avez pas peur que votre soeur vienne une fois encore piquer une crise comme la veille?

_ Pas vraiment; affirma Peter ne craignant nullement les remontrances de sa soeur car ces derniers n'auraient pas lieux d'être en premier. Je ne risque pas grand chose de ce côté là puisque je porte sur moi mon caleçon et que je nage dans un cours d'eau naturel, et non dans une fontaine comme nos camarades la veille. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est cette inquiétude pour moi qui vous met ainsi dans tous vos états Thorin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Pourquoi devrait-il avoir quelque chose gamin?

_ Parce que je suis capable de voir votre aura Thorin et que celle-ci me parait des plus instables... Que vous êtes plongé dans une telle émotion que vous ne parvenez pas à comprendre et cela vous énerve, donc... Vous venez relâcher un peu de pression sur le seul bouc émissaire dans les parages... c'est-à-dire, moi; finit par rapporter Peter sur ce qu'il avait compris en détaillant l'aura du nain qui se mit à s'accroitre d'avantage à ces paroles, porter par l'énervement et le feu colérique qui grandissait à l'intérieur du nain. J'ai visé juste n'est-ce pas?

_ Vous êtes aussi empathe? Lui demanda Thorin narquois n'aimant pas qu'on puisse aussi facilement le comprendre, en particulier ce gosse.

_ Non. Mon "sonar" me permet de voir votre emprunte et voir à quel point vous paraissez sur les nerfs aussi, bien que vous ne l'étiez pas il y a plusieurs minutes donc, cela veut dire que vous venez de penser à quelque chose qui vous a fortement contrarier; finit par rapporter Peter sur ce qu'il venait de comprendre sur l'état d'âme du Durin. Et mon petit doigt me dit que j'en suis indirectement responsable, peut-être même directement fautif alors... Si vous souhaitez m'en parler Thorin, je peux jouer les oreilles attentives, vous savez?

A sa proposition de jouer les oreilles attentives, Peter se demanda s'il n'était pas aller trop loin. S'interrogeant sur la raison de ce revirement de situation de Thorin alors que la veille, celui-ci était d'humeur calme et joyeuse. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'il soit autant sur les nerfs en quelques secondes?

_ Ai-je dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas Thorin? Lui demanda Peter demeurant sur ces gardes juste au cas où à l'éventuelle réplique véhémente du seigneur nain.

_ Non gamin; finit par admettre Thorin en soufflant un bon coup après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. C'est seulement moi qui me mets dans tous mes états parce que je ne suis pas capable d'identifier des émotions que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant; termina-t'il par lui rapporter sur la véritable raison de son changement d'humeur.

_ Quel style d'émotions? Pas un sentiment amoureux, non?

_ Surement pas! Enfin... je ne crois pas ? Admit Thorin maladroitement, tout en se frottant le dos de la nuque mal à l'aise de parler de cela avec le môme qui se tenait toujours dans le cours d'eau devant lui. Je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux de toute ma vie...

_ C'est vrai ? Pas une seule fois ? Lui demanda Peter fort étonné d'apprendre cela du Seigneur nain.

_ Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui me donne envie de fonder ma propre famille, j'ai déjà bien à faire à m'occuper de mes neveux, de ma soeur et du reste de ma famille, comme de mon peuple d'ailleurs...

_ Donc, on peut dire que vous êtes marié à vos responsabilité alors; finit par comprendre le Pevensie sur la raison qui poussait le Durin à ne pas s'engager.

_ C'est cela même!

_ Et cette émotion que tu ne connais pas ? Le questionna le Pevensie. Pour qui éprouves-tu cela? Pour quelqu'un que je connais?

Aux vus de la mine que tira Thorin à sa question, Peter se douta que le Seigneur nain ne lui avouera jamais qui était cette personne précisément, refusant même d'imaginer que cela pouvait être lui-même. Le jeune garçon décida de ne pas s'attarder sur l'identité de la "personne" et de se concentrer uniquement à identifier "l'émotion" inconnue qui mettait Thorin dans tous ces états.

_ Donc si ce n'est pas un sentiment amoureux que vous avez, cela doit être une émotion que nous pourrons identifier à d'autres de vos propres émotions; vint à proposer Peter pour tenter de trouver une solution à cet épineux problème. Hormis cette émotion inconnue, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez d'autres envers cette personne ?

_ De l'agacement; répliqua directement Thorin avant de se mettre à se traiter de tous les noms, se doutant que si le gamin avait saisis qu'il parlait de lui, il risquait de le prendre mal.

Lui-même le prendrait mal.

Mais ce n'est pas cette pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Peter à la réponse que venait de lui donner le Seigneur nain.

_ _"Sans nulle doute de Bilbon qu'il me parle alors pourquoi ne le dit-il pas directement? Il sait que je sais pertinemment ces ressentis envers lui... A moins que...";_ vint à penser Peter sur ces possibilités avant de reprendre la discussion, tout en quittant le cours d'eau. Et hormis de "l'agacement" pour cette personne, qu'est ce que vous ressentez d'autre ?

_ Un profond sentiment de protection; finit par admettre Thorin sur une des émotions qu'il avait finis par identifier sur ce qu'il éprouvait en présence du gamin. Avec un besoin viscérale de l'avoir aussi dans mon champ de vision pour éviter qu'il ne fasse d'avantage d'idiotie; lui rapporta-t'il sur la question.

_ Vraiment ? Lui demanda le Pevensie fort étonner qu'il détient ce style de sentiment envers Bilbon. Et ce besoin que vous avez envers lui, est ce que cela se rapporte à l'affection que vous avez pour vos propres proches ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Parce que cela vous permettra d'identifier la place que cette personne détient pour vous même; lui expliqua Peter sur ce dont il pensait pour l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait, tout en s'essuyant de la serviette avant d'attraper son pantalon, masquant ainsi à la vue de Thorin ces cicatrices sur ces jambes. Voyons voir, placerais-tu cette personne aux mêmes niveaux que Bofur et les autres que tu considères comme des amis ?

_ Non; répondit directement Thorin, ce n'était pas ce lien qu'il avait avec les nains de sa Compagnie qui paraissait le lien avec l'ainé des Pevensie.

_ D'accord. Alors le placerais-tu au même niveau que Gandalf ? Lui demanda Peter, voulant explorer les autres possibilités avant de se rapprocher des proches d'Ecu-de-chêne.

_ Nullement! Je me sens beaucoup plus proche de lui que de Gandalf alors que je connais ce magicien depuis plus longtemps que lui.

_ Donc je peux oublier de le comparer aux elfes ? Ou encore à votre peuple ? Le questionna Peter, attrapant sa chemise qu'il enfilait sans remarquer l'air dégouter du nain à l'appellation des oreilles pointues. Comparer ce dernier à moi et à ma famille n'est nullement faisable aussi, alors... L'affection que vous avez pour lui est-elle aussi importante que vos cousins Gloin et Oin?

_ Sans doute.

_ Plus que Balin et Dwalin ?

_ Ils sont eux aussi mes cousins; lui fit remarquer Thorin sur le lien qu'il avait avec ces quatre nains.

_ C'est vrai! Mais je vous ai sentis beaucoup plus proche de Balin et Dwalin que Gloin et Oin; lui fit remarquer Peter en ayant noter plus de familiarité avec les fils de Fundin que les deux autres. Donc ce sentiment est beaucoup plus fort que celui que vous éprouvez pour vos cousins, donc le considérez vous comme un frère ? Un égal de vous ?

_ Oui un peu. Mais il y a plus que cela...

_ Un instinct protecteur en plus coupler à votre considération de le voir comme un frère, peut-être même comme le lien vous liant à Kili et Fili? Le seul lien affectif qu'on peut aussi repousser, est le lien paternel parce que je ne penses pas que tu puisses le considérer comme un fils; s'amusa Peter sur cette possibilité, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à cette idée loufoque entre Thorin et Bilbon, tout en renfilant sa tenue en cuire avant de saisir son ceinturon et son épée.

Mais s'il s'était assez concentrer sur Ecu-de-chêne, le Pevensie aurait noter le changement chez ce dernier qui avait réagis à ces dernières paroles. Un lien paternel? Plus il y pensait, plus Thorin se rendit compte que cela ne pouvait être que cela. Ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour le garçon était encore plus fort que l'affection qu'il détenait pour ces neveux Fili et Kili, qu'il avait élevé comme ces propres garçons à la mort de leur père.

C'était donc cela qu'il éprouvait. Son instinct paternel qu'il avait développer pour les deux garçons de sa soeur, s'était déployer sur l'ainé des Pevensie qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques temps, l'empêchant ainsi de réagir, encore trop choquer quand le gamin finit par lui refaire face. La main gauche poser sur le pommeau de la garde de son épée accrocher à sa ceinture dessous, lui souriant avec gentillesse alors que le soleil le nimbait dans le dos, le faisant auréoler de lumière, Peter lui donna ces dernières recommandations pour ainsi le laisser réfléchir à sa découverte, ignorant complètement que s'était de lui dont ils avaient tous les deux parler et non du hobbit comme le Pevensie l'avait d'abord penser.

_ Voilà ce dont tu ressens pour lui Thorin et même si cela doit autant te choquer de déployer une telle affection en si peu de temps, en le connaissant si peu, dis-toi que tu as toute une quête pour pouvoir apprendre à mieux le connaitre; lui rapporta doucement Peter avant de relever la tête vers Foncombe, son regard ayant accrocher quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule du Durin. Nous devrions rejoindre les autres ou certains paraissent te chercher Thorin ?

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela gamin ?

_ Parce que nos camarades nains évitent par dessus tout ma soeur et que Gandalf semble toujours être en grande conversation avec le Seigneur Elrond. Alors ? Que veux-tu faire ?

La première chose auquel pensa Thorin, s'était d'appliquer les recommandations donner par le Pevensie et tenter d'apprendre d'avantage de ce gamin qui avait fais naitre ce nouvel instinct paternel en lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il semblerait que le gosse n'avait nullement compris que s'était de lui qu'il avait mentionné et voulant réfléchir à tout cela d'avantage d'abord avant de se confronter réellement à lui, Thorin accepta la proposition de Peter et ils retournèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur de la Demeure d'Imladris, pour retourner à la rencontre du reste des membres de la Compagnie.

.xXx.

_ Je crois que nous avons un problème ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela gamin ?

_ Lui.

Suivant la direction indiquer par l'ainé des Pevensie, Thorin vrilla son attention vers Gandalf arrivant droit sur eux, accompagner d'Edmund, de Balin et de Dwalin qui paraissaient quelque peu sur les nerfs, tandis que le reste de la Compagnie demeurant à l'arrière de ces derniers, étaient eux aussi quelque peu inquiet. Chose qui inquiéta grandement Thorin de savoir ce qui avait bien pus se passer durant la balade autour de Foncombe qu'il avait eu avec le gamin après leur discussion autour du cours d'eau, laissant ainsi les autres se reposer tranquillement pour leur dernier jour à passer dans la demeure des elfes. Sauf que les autres avaient finis par être mis au courant de quelque chose, surtout en constatant de l'air sérieux de ces confrères qui se tenaient prêt des deux sœurs Pevensie alors qu'une heure plus tôt l'ainé des Pevensie lui avait confier que ces camarades évitaient comme la peste la sœur ainée pour ainsi échapper à une nouvelle possible confrontation avec cette dernière.

Quelque chose qui les avait alarmés et mettant leur avis de côté qu'ils avaient décidés de venir leur rapporter les informations parce qu'ils ne semblaient pas savoir comment, eux-mêmes, ils devaient réagir à cette nouvelle ?

_ Que se passe-t'il Gandalf ? Qu'y-a-t'il ? Vint à l'interroger Thorin d'une voix impérieuse alors qu'il constata que, du coin de l'œil, l'ainé des Pevensie détaillait chacun des membres de la Compagnie avant de porter toute son attention au-delà de ces derniers, fronçant les sourcils quand il semblait remarquer quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient discerner.

Quelque chose qui inquiéta d'avantage le Fils de Durin de savoir ce que cela pouvait être, sans nulle doute la raison de la propre inquiétude des siens qu'il pouvait facilement sentir dans ces os.

_ Nous allons avoir un petit problème, Thorin…

_ Dîtes plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un gros problème Gandalf fit remarquer narquoisement Peter, tout en fronçant les sourcils vers ce qu'il avait sembler discerner dans Foncombe et qui devait être nulle autre que la source de leur « problème ».

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que… ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vois exactement gamin ? Lui demanda Thorin impérieux, en rivant son attention vers l'ainé des Pevensie et stoppant ainsi la question de Gandalf interloquer adresser à celui-ci.

_ Je crois qu'il doit s'agir d'un magicien comme Gandalf mais je penserais plutôt pour une personne d'un rang plus élevé que notre ami vint-il à admettre sur ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir. Je présumes donc que notre problème vient de Saroumane le Blanc, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Le questionna Peter en rivant toute sa concentration sur le magicien gris et lâchant ainsi l'endroit où devait se situer le « mage blanc » dans la demeure elfique.

_ Comment… ?

_ Le gamin détient une sorte de « sonar » qui lui permet de localiser quiconque autour de lui, comme de savoir s'il a affaire à des elfes, des nains ou d'autres créatures finit par rapporter Thorin, fort énerver de savoir qu'ils avaient encore des problèmes qui se dressaient entre eux et leur quête. Quel est le problème avec ce magicien exactement ?

_ Comment ça un « sonar » ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle Peter ? Vint à le questionner Edmund, interrogative devant les dires de l'Héritier d'Erebor.

_ Je suis capable de voir l'aura des personnes qui m'entourent, Edmund… Allez savoir comment je l'ai développer ? Cela vient sans doute d'un appui d'Aslan pour nous soutenir dans cette affaire… Quoi qu'il en soit, ce mage blanc est avec le Seigneur Elrond en ce moment même, et je me doute qu'ils ne parlent nullement tous les deux du bon vieux temps ou de la météo, je n'ai pas raison Gandalf ? Vint-il à questionner le magicien gris, tout en mettant de côté l'explication à ces cadets sur la capacité qu'il avait développé depuis quelques temps et qui devait sans nul doute venir d'Aslan pour lui permettre de localiser les siens et de savoir ou aller exactement. Est-ce qu'il risque de nous poser des problèmes pour la quête?

_ Malheureusement, je crois bien que oui. Si nous avons l'aval du Seigneur Elrond, nous risquons d'avoir de grande difficulté de convaincre Saroumane du bien fonder de notre quête ?

_ Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que nous avons besoin de l'aval d'un mage blanc pour poursuivre notre quête, Gandalf ? Lui demanda Thorin d'un ton cassant et dure sur ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre. Vous nous connaissez extrêmement mal dans ce cas, magicien ?

_ Gandalf est de notre côté Thorin, cette situation le rend aussi inquiet que nous le sommes mais nous pourrons pleinement continuer cette quête. Nous ne devons seulement jouer finement les prochains coups et tout se passera bien pour nous ; vint à défendre Peter le magicien gris pour éviter le seigneur nain de se jeter sur ce dernier, avant de se tourner vers lui. Je présume qu'il a demandé de tenir conseil sur cette affaire ?

_ Oui. Saroumane a ordonné le rassemblement du Conseil Blanc qui se tiendra ce soir dès l'arrivée du dernier membre de notre confrérie…

_ Qui donc Gandalf ? Le questionna Susan sur l'identité de la dernière personne en question.

_ De Dame Galadriel, la Reine elfique des Bois de Lothorien vint à rapporter Gandalf sur la dernière personne qui devait les rejoindre pour ce conseil. Moi, ainsi que le Seigneur Elrond et Saroumane nous tiendrons réunion à son arrivée et je souhaites que toi, ainsi que Susan, m'accompagniez à ce conseil Peter ? Avoir les paroles des Grands Roi et Reines du Pays du Lion devraient être amplement suffisant pour tenter de les occuper assez longtemps vint à proposer Gandalf comme solution.

_ Pour les occupez assez longtemps pour faire quoi ?

_ Pour que vous puissiez quitter Foncombe sans que ces derniers ne puissent vous stoppez avant, c'est cela Gandalf ? Lui demanda Peter qui avait compris l'idée que Gandalf avait derrière la tête et qu'Edmund n'avait pas saisis, comme tout le reste de leur Compagnie par la même occasion.

_ Tout à fait. Nous allons tenter de convaincre Saroumane du bien fonder de cette quête mais… S'il voulait nous poser problème, il serait préférable que vous vous teniez prêt à quitter Foncombe avant que quiconque ne puisse remarquer votre départ les tint informer Gandalf sur les risques qu'ils avaient d'être arrêter avant de quitter la demeure elfique.

_ Vous pensez sincèrement que les elfes nous arrêterons alors que le Seigneur Elrond nous a donné son soutien dans cette quête ? Lui demanda Lucy fort surprise que les elfes reviennent sur leur décision à cause de l'avis d'un autre sorcier.

_ Il y a peut-être de grande chance puisque les elfes prennent l'avis de Saroumane très au sérieux et…

_ Sauf que votre mage blanc n'est rien face à Aslan et si nous devons, lui aussi, lui mettre cela ans le crâne, nous le ferons avec, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tout a fait Edmund. Toi et Lucy vous allez rester avec Bilbon et les nains toute la nuit, pour ainsi être prêt à partir dès le moment venus. Partir avant que l'aube ne pointe le bout de son nez est une bonne solution, qu'en penses-tu Gandalf ? Le questionna Peter sur la question. La réunion risque-t'elle de durer toute la nuit ?

_ J'en ai bien peur oui ou tout du moins une grande partie de la nuit vint à admettre Gandalf sur les grandes chances que le conseil dure plusieurs heures car il ne faisait aucun doute que Saroumane n'allait nullement lâcher l'affaire pendant une longue période, même avec l'aval de l'un des plus anciens Valars de la Terre du Milieu. Saroumane est un homme sage et puissant mais je suis persuader que nous pouvons le convaincre du bien fonder de cette quête et…

_ Et s'il refuse d'entendre raison Gandalf ?

_ Nous devrons alors passer outre ces recommandations Susan et…

_ Et cette Dame des Bois ? Le questionna Lucy sur la dernière personne qui serait présente à cette réunion. Sera-t'elle de notre côté ? Où elle aussi, sera contre cette quête ?

_ Je connais la Dame depuis de nombreuses décennies à présent et je sais qu'elle sera de notre côté vint à admettre Gandalf avec toute franchise sur l'avis de la Dame des Bois sur la question. Nous n'avons rien à craindre venant d'elle mais Saroumane est une autre histoire que nous allons devoir nous occuper…

_ Que nous allons devoir nous en occuper plus vite que vous ne le pensez Gandalf, puisque votre mentor et le Seigneur Elrond arrivent tous les deux droit vers nous vint à leur rapporter Peter, tout en apercevant les deux auras de ces derniers se déplacer droit à leur rencontre.

Et regard vers lequel vinrent à se diriger le reste de la Compagnie dans la direction vers laquelle allait l'attention de l'ainé des Pevensie, tandis qu'ils purent tous entendre les voix d'une discussion se rapprochant d'eux et identifiant tous facilement celle du Seigneur Elrond échangeant des paroles avec le nouvel arrivant. Nouvel arrivant qui finit d'ailleurs par montrer le bout de son nez au détour d'un couloir à quelques mètres d'eux, au côté du Seigneur Elrond qui avait les traits du visage tirer en essayant de ne montrer aucune expression dessus, le faisant paraître neutre bien qu'une légère lueur dans son regard, montrait qu'il n'était nullement à l'aise avec ce qui allait se passer dans quelques instants.

Mal à l'aise qui était causé par la venue du nouvel arrivant vers lequel tous les membres de la Compagnie vinrent à river toute leur attention vers celui-ci, pour constater qu'à l'exception de Gandalf qui montrait son statue de mage gris, autant avec sa tenue que sa longue chevelure et barbe grise, celui-ci montrait bien son statue blanc avec sa longue robe blanche, autant que sa longue chevelure et sa barbe blanche. Sauf que les yeux bleu acier qu'il détenait, paraissaient plus durs et sombre que ceux habituels qu'ils avaient à faire avec le regard de Gandalf, sentant tous avec facilité de la tension dans l'air que ce mage amenait avec lui alors que leur magicien gris se redressa et vrilla son regard vers les deux arrivants.

_ Seigneur Saroumane ? Nous sommes forts surpris de vous voir ici-même, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Foncombe ? Vint à le questionner Gandalf, saluant son vieil ami, bien qu'il demeurait tout de même sur ces gardes, savant parfaitement la raison pour laquelle il était là en premier.

_ Vous êtes fort occuper ces derniers temps, mon vieil ami lui souria gentiment Saroumane avant de vriller toute son attention sur les nains, le hobbit et les quatre jeunes Pevensie. Ne me présentez-vous pas à vos nouveaux camarades, Gandalf ?

_ Bien évidemment souria doucement le magicien gris, bien que son sourire ne vint jamais à atteindre ces prunelles, demeurant tout de même sur ces gardes des éventuels prochaines paroles de son mentor et vieil ami. Saroumane, laissez-moi vous présenter Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Héritier de Durin et du Trône d'Erebor, ainsi que de notre Compagnie. Voici Fili et Kili, les neveux de Thorin, ainsi que Balin et Dwalin, Oin et Gloin, Dori, Nori et Ori, et Bofur, Bifur et Bombur. Notre camarade hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté et les Seigneurs du Pays du Lion, le Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique, la Grande Reine Susan la Douce, le Roi Edmund le Juste et la Reine Lucy la Vaillante. Mes amis, laissez-moi vous présentez le chef de notre ordre de magicien, Saroumane le Blanc finit-il par les présenter les uns aux autres avant que le mage gris ne vienne à se rappeler d'un petit détail pour tenter de diriger la concentration de son camarade sur un autre sujet que celle de la « quête ». Radagast ne se trouve pas avec vous ? Il n'est pas déjà retourner chez lui ?

_ Non. Radagast le Brun se trouve toujours à Foncombe. Nous l'avons croisé plus tôt avec le Seigneur Elrond et je lui ai ordonné d'aller prendre un « bain ». Il est tout à fait inconvenable qu'un tel Istari déambule en Terre du Milieu de la sorte fit savoir Saroumane avec dureté et dégout non dissimuler de ce qu'il pensait de son confrère.

_ Au moins lui, il me parait plus cordiale que celui-ci.

_ Plait-il ?

_ Rien du tout. Mon jeune frère faisait remarquer que la grandeur et la sagesse d'une personne ne se voit nullement dans son accoutrement mais par ces paroles pleines de bonté et de vérité fit simplement remarquer Peter, tout en détournant ainsi le regard de Saroumane de la remarque que n'avait pus s'empêcher de laisser filtrer Edmund, alors que Susan et Lucy s'étaient toutes les deux rapprocher de leur frère, n'appréciant nullement les paroles cassantes que celui-ci avait eu à l'encontre du mage brun qu'ils avaient appris à connaître durant ces derniers jours. Vous devez vous-même le savoir Seigneur Saroumane, puisqu'on vous surnomme vous-même le Sage ou bien ce titre est-il une exagération ou le contraire de vos paroles ? Finit-il par le questionner d'une voix douce et tranchante qui fit tourner la tête de toutes les personnes présentes sur lui, détournant ainsi l'attention vers le reste de sa fratrie.

_ Pour un jeune garçon dont le titre me parait tout aussi pompeux, je trouve que vous avez bien la langue pendus mon jeune ami ?

_ Pour mon titre, celui-ci m'a été donné par le Grand Lion Aslan lui-même lors de notre couronnement, à moi autant qu'au reste de ma famille, il y a plusieurs années déjà donc, si vous avez un problème avec cela mon Seigneur, vous n'avez qu'à vous plaindre auprès du Valars lui-même. A moins que vous ne craignez amplement de vous mesurez à lui, alors que votre magie n'est nulle autre qu'une flammèche comparer au brasier qu'il possède ?

_ Peter ?

_ Pardonnez-moi de ma franchise Gandalf mais aucun d'entre nous ne viendrait à critiquer la manière de vivre d'un des nôtres parce que celle-ci ne se trouve être nullement au norme que nous souhaitons qu'elle soit. N'êtes vous pas d'accord avec ces paroles, Seigneur Elrond ?

_ Je crois que tout être vivant à le droit de vivre selon ces propres désirs et ces propres choix finit par admettre le Seigneur d'Imladris, approuvant les paroles du jeune Pevensie et tentant de ne pas faire attention au regard qu'était en train de lui lancer, du coin de l'œil, Saroumane vers lui.

Alors que le reste de la Compagnie observait, choquer et éberluer, Peter en se demandant ce que ce dernier avait derrière la tête pour se mettre à dos le Magicien Blanc, tandis qu'ils devaient s'occuper de convaincre celui-ci du bien fonder de leur quête de reprendre Erebor. Si le Pevensie faisait tout pour se le mettre à dos, il y avait de grande chance pour que ce dernier ne soit nullement de leur côté et fasse tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour les empêcher de poursuivre leur route. Mais Thorin avait une petite idée de ce que le gamin avait derrière la tête et préféra laisser celui-ci poursuivre ces répliques envers ce dernier, tout en faisant un signe de la main vers ces camarades nains de ne, surtout pas, s'emmêler et de le laisser gérer cette histoire tout seul.

_ Je vous trouve bien trop arrogant et bien trop jeune pour être un Roi digne de l'honneur que vous a conféré le Grand Valars de vous surélever à un tel niveau, petit. Cette affaire ne vous concerne nullement alors, rentrez chez vous, vous et le reste de votre fratrie dans votre royaume avant que quelque chose de mal ne vienne à vous arriver ici.

_ Saroumane ? L'appela choquer Gandalf de l'entendre prononcer de telles paroles à l'encontre de ces jeunes protégés, autant qu'Elrond qui avisait le mage blanc surpris de ces mots.

_ Est-ce une menace ?

_ Edmund ?

_ Je sais pertinemment reconnaître une menace voiler Susan, et magicien ou non, ce type va comprendre qu'on ne nous menace pas sans en payer les conséquences vint à répliquer durement Edmund à l'encontre de sa sœur ainée alors que cette dernière, autant que Lucy, avait enrouler leurs bras autour des siens pour le stopper dans son éventuelle charge tandis que les nains avaient resserrer les rangs autour d'eux.

Eux aussi avait pleinement saisis l'allusion et se concertèrent tous sur le fait qu'ils regrettaient de n'avoir aucun leurs armes de guerre sur eux, pour menacer le mage blanc de ces paroles et l'obliger à faire des excuses à l'attention des gamins. Tandis que Bilbon essayait lui aussi de calmer ces derniers, en constatant qu'eux aussi, avaient une folle envie d'aller fracasser le crâne du mage alors que Thorin jetait un coup d'œil vers l'ainé des Pevensie à sa droite, pour voir qu'elle serait la réaction de celui-ci face aux paroles du mage blanc. Et il ne les fit nullement tous attendre.

Le visage dur et fermer, Peter s'avança doucement à la rencontre du mage blanc alors que tous les regards conversèrent vers lui, tous s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il allait faire exactement tandis que Gandalf et Elrond s'étaient légèrement avancer, se tenant juste devant Saroumane. Mais en ne se mettant pas totalement devant la route du Pevensie, ne l'empêchant pas d'aller à sa rencontre sauf qu'ils se tinrent tous les deux prêt à l'intercepter au passage si besoin, si jamais le jeune garçon venait à charger le mage blanc. Bien que Saroumane ait sans doute cherché de se faire frapper, le mage gris et le seigneur elfe voulaient tous les deux éviter une esclandre, mais cela ne semblait pas être ce que le gamin avait réellement en tête lorsqu'il vint à s'arrêter juste entre eux deux, faisant face au mage blanc où ils furent tous les trois les seuls à voir ce qui arriva ensuite, contrairement aux autres qui se trouvaient toujours dans le dos du Pevensie.

Les prunelles bleu clair de Peter se mirent à bruler d'un brasier fait d'or qui les mirent tous les trois mal à l'aise alors qu'ils purent facilement ressentir dangereusement la température augmenter autour d'eux, émanant même du corps du Pevensie. Comme si une source magique s'était déployée à l'intérieur de lui et qu'elle viendrait à ressortir en masse sous l'intensité de son regard, en cet instant précis, totalement vriller sur Saroumane. Un pouvoir magique bien trop puissant et dévastateur pour être celui d'un jeune garçon, leur faisant pleinement comprendre d'où celle-ci émergeait lorsqu'ils vinrent à identifier l'aura magique se dégageant de sa personne.

La magie d'un très puissant et redoutable Valars en la personne même d'Aslan.

_ Je me fiches complètement de votre opinion à de mon encontre ou de mes proches sur notre manière de commander notre peuple, ou tout autre opinion que vous aurez à notre propos. Vous pouvez dire ce que bon vous sembles, autant que de critiquer les choix d'Aslan mais je sais une seule chose dont je suis sur et certains à votre sujet. Que vous soyez un grand mage ou non, cela m'importe peu, mais menacer les miens une nouvelle fois et je peux vous faire la promesse solennel, que cela sera vos dernières paroles lorsque je vous aurai planter mon arme en travers du torse, et je jures sur Aslan que cela n'est guère des paroles en l'air, alors vous feriez mieux de vous en rappelez, est-ce clair ?

A la voix tout aussi glaciale et dangereuse de promesse de Peter vint à raisonner le rugissement d'un fauve qui vibra dans l'air autour d'eux tous, la Compagnie se mettant à chercher d'où le cri pouvait venir en se rappelant sans peine de ce dernier lors du face à face entre Edmund et le Seigneur Elrond quelques jours auparavant. Identifiant sans peine celle-ci pour savoir qu'il ne devait se s'agir de nulle autre que d'Aslan qui semblait approuver les mots de son jeune protégé et grand roi de son pays, alors que Saroumane avait quelques instants blanchit devant lui avant de reprendre contenance et de se mettre à… Rire ? Le mage blanc avait finis par rire aux éclats !

A la plus grande stupéfaction de tous qui étaient en train de s'interroger sur la question mentale du Mage Blanc ?

_ Seigneur Saroumane ?

_ Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Elrond mais je suis fort heureux de constater que vos paroles n'étaient nullement exagérer, ces enfants sont pleinement baigner dans la lumière du Grand Aslan, cela ne fait aucun doute souria convenablement Saroumane avant de river son regard vers l'ainé des Pevensie qui s'était quelque peu calmer alors que son regard bleu était revenus. Excusez donc mes paroles mon jeune ami, celle-ci n'avait pour but de vous testez et savoir si oui ou non, vous étiez réellement ce que vous prétendiez être ? Mais je suis tout de même fort surpris de voir les quatre Seigneurs du Peuple du Grand Lion ici-même, en Terre du Milieu, s'occuper d'une vieille histoire dont on ne doit nullement remuer le passé ? Questionna le Mage Blanc fort surpris de la véritable raison de ces derniers ici-même.

_ Justement Seigneur Saroumane, parce qu'il s'agit d'une histoire dont on ne doit nullement reproduire les erreurs du passé qu'Aslan a décider de nous envoyer ici-même pour soutenir les personnes qui doivent récupérer de plein droit leur propre bien finit par lui faire convenablement remarquer Peter sur les questions du Mage Blanc sur la véritable raison de leur venue ici-même.

Alors que Peter était sur et certains d'une chose, la raison pour laquelle Aslan les avait envoyer tous les quatre ici, n'était pas uniquement pour soutenir la Compagnie à récupérer Erebor d'un dragon, mais aussi de ce qui ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans l'esprit de l'ainé des Pevensie. Ce cauchemard dont il ne cessait d'être victime en n'arrêtant d'être témoins des corps sans vie des trois Durins sur ce lac geler, entourer d'une brume glaciale alors que leurs assassins se cachaient à l'intérieur.

Peter n'avait plus le moindre doute que ce cauchemard, cette vision qui devait être l'œuvre d'Aslan, était ce dont le Grand Lion voulait sans nul doute éviter le plus possible, la fin tragique des trois Durins vers lesquels il vrilla son attention, les deux neveux se tenant dans l'ombre de leur Oncle qui arqua un sourcil vers lui, attendant de connaître la raison de son regard vers eux. A présent, cela était au tour de Peter de faire en sorte que ce cauchemard ne devienne pas réalité et de veiller totalement à ce qu'ils parviennent tous à réussir cette quête, de contrer toutes les personnes, autant ennemis que possibles alliés, qui pourraient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues et de continuer d'avancer.

Ils allaient récupérer la Montagne Solitaire coûte que coûte.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous pensez?**

 **sinon je vous dis à tous à bientôt pour la suite =D**

 **et surtout, je vous souhaite à tous une BONNE et HEUREUSE ANNEE 2017 =D**

 **big bis à tous ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	19. Chapitre 18 Je ne crois pas

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **ayant été plus rapides pour écrire la suite j'ai décidé de vous la postez aujourd'hui ;)**

 **merci à Angel et à Nennia pour vos com en espérant que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ou les réflexions se font et que la réalité qui se cache derrière tout ca commence à être entraperçus ;)**

 **je n'en dis pas plus et n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire :)**

 **BONNE LECTURE =D**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : « Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences »**

 _Peter n'avait plus le moindre doute que ce cauchemard, cette vision qui devait être l'œuvre d'Aslan, était ce dont le Grand Lion voulait sans nul doute éviter le plus possible, la fin tragique des trois Durins vers lesquels il vrilla son attention, les deux neveux se tenant dans l'ombre de leur Oncle qui arqua un sourcil vers lui, attendant de connaître la raison de son regard vers eux. A présent, cela était au tour de Peter de faire en sorte que ce cauchemard ne devienne pas réalité et de veiller totalement à ce qu'ils parviennent tous à réussir cette quête, de contrer toutes les personnes, autant ennemis que possibles alliés, qui pourraient leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues et de continuer d'avancer._

 _Ils allaient récupérer la Montagne Solitaire coûte que coûte._

.xXx.

Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après que Saroumane s'était excuser d'avoir menacer les jeunes Pevensie, ce qui avait sembler être un test pour savoir si oui ou non, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre sous la protection du Valars, Thorin avait parfaitement remarquer le coup d'œil que l'ainé des Pevensie lui avait lancer, vers lui autant que vers Fili et Kili qui se tenaient derrière lui après l'avoir rejoins lors de la confrontation. Une lueur dans laquelle dansait à la fois une certaine peur, une inquiétude mais aussi une détermination et une promesse qui mit la puce à l'oreille de l'Héritier de Durin qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Quelque chose que le gamin semblait garder et qu'il était déterminer à réussir en le gardant secrètement pour lui, en n'en parlant pas aux autres.

Thorin avait alors décider de lui tirer la vérité sauf que Peter semblait avoir saisis ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et avait donc passer le reste de la journée avec les autres, tout en empêchant le Seigneur nain de pousser les nains ou encore le hobbit et les Pevensie à le laisser seul avec lui pour discuter, tandis que Saroumane était repartis discuter de tout et de rien avec Gandalf et Elrond. Ayant après fait comprendre aux deux ainés Pevensie de venir les rejoindre lorsque la Dame de Lumière serait arriver, Gandalf avait jeter un coup d'œil vers Thorin, tout en lui demandant de le suivre pendant quelques instants pour lui donner ces dernières recommandations, tenant toujours au plan qu'ils avaient planifiés pour le lendemain.

Juste au cas où, les nains, le hobbit et les deux plus jeunes Pevensie partiraient avant que l'aube ne viennent à se lever, profitant que tous soient encore quelque peu endormis pour quitter Foncombe, alors que le mage gris et les deux ainés Pevensie allaient se charger d'occuper le Conseil Blanc durant ce temps. Après tout, même si Saroumane avait tout de même accepter que les quatre jeunes étaient envoyer pour soutenir la Compagnie à reprendre la Montagne au dragon, il demeurait toujours contre l'avis de tenter le diable face à cette créature, même s'il avait l'avis et le soutien d'un grand Valars de leur côté. Ils allaient s'en tenir au plan initial et les trois derniers membres de la Compagnie finiraient par les rejoindre plus tard, usant du « don » de l'ainé des Pevensie pour les retrouver, si celui-ci pouvait sans peine retrouver les traces des autres autour de lui.

Et avant de se séparer d'eux, Gandalf avait questionner Thorin sur ce qui lui arrivait exactement, puisqu'il avait, lui aussi, remarquer les regards qu'il était en train de lancer à Peter, qui se trouvait en train d'expliquer à ces cadets, autant qu'au reste de la Compagnie, ce dont sa nouvelle « capacité » lui permettait de faire exactement. Le Seigneur nain lui avait alors simplement rapporter qu'il n'avait nullement aimer le regard que le gamin lui avait lancé plus tôt, se doutant que quelque chose semblait le tracasser et il avait l'intention de le questionner jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à avoir une réponse.

Seulement voilà, plus la journée s'écoulait et plus Thorin commençait sérieusement à penser que le gamin faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'éviter autant que possible, ne cessant pas un seul instant de rester avec les siens puis, lorsqu'il n'avait eu plus aucun sujet de conversation, Peter avait informes les autres qu'il partait faire une petite balade. Et profitant du fait qu'il s'était mis délibérément seul, Thorin en avait profité pour s'excuser auprès de ces camarades et s'était empresser de rattraper celui-ci lorsqu'il avait constaté que le gamin avait disparu de sa vue. Thorin avait alors passer les heures suivantes à le chercher dans toute la demeure des elfes, questionnant tous les elfes qu'il croisait la route pour leur demander si ces derniers n'avaient nullement vus passer l'ainé des Pevensie.

Mais lorsque aucun elfe lui affirmait n'avoir vus le Grand Roi du Peuple du Lion, Thorin fut à présent sur et certains que le gamin faisait tout en son pouvoir pour demeurer loin de sa personne, autant que des questions qu'il voulait de plus en plus lui poser. Attitude qui lui montrait réellement que celui-ci paraissait savoir quelque chose qu'il voulait à tout prix garder pour lui et que personne ne devait en savoir sur ce sujet, et s'il avait décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour l'éviter, Thorin allait employer une autre manière de lui mettre la main dessus et cela ne voulait signifier qu'une chose. Il allait devoir demander l'appui des autres Pevensie pour tenter d'atteindre leur ainé.

_ Les enfants ! J'ai besoin de vous parler ? Vint-il à les interpeller alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de préparer leurs paquetages dans leur quartier donner par les elfes, tandis que celui de Peter semblait déjà être prêt sur son lit.

Autre détail qui fit savoir au nain que le gamin était déjà passer par ici alors qu'il était en train de le chercher dans le reste de la demeure, lui faisant souffler d'irritation par le nez, n'aimant de moins en moins à jouer à cache-cache avec celui-ci.

_ Oui Thorin. Qu'y-a-t'il ? Le questionna de but en blanc Edmund, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout en ne remettant pas en cause le fait qu'il les avait appelés « les enfants », ce qu'ils étaient encore aux vus des âges de ces derniers d'une certaine manière.

_ Auriez-vous vus votre frère ? Depuis tout à l'heure, j'essaye de lui mettre la main dessus et je commence sincèrement à perdre patience de jouer à cache-cache avec lui tout en Foncombe leur fit remarquer Thorin durement alors que les trois Pevensie devant lui le regardèrent fort surpris de ces paroles, arquant un sourcil devant la demande qu'il était en train de leur faire.

_ Comment ça à cache-cache ? Pourquoi Peter se mettrait-il à vous éviter Thorin ? Le questionna Lucy d'incompréhension.

_ Parce que j'aimerais lui parler et qu'il semble avoir compris ce que j'avais derrière la tête et…

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parler tout à l'heure, quand nous étions avec le reste de la Compagnie ? l'interrogea Susan, en lui rappelant qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux trouver dans la même pièces quelques heures plus tôt, juste après leur rencontre avec le Mage Blanc et que le Seigneur nain était demeurer de côté durant leur discussion sans quitter l'ainé des Pevensie du regard.

_ Parce qu'il voulait lui parler en privé, c'est cela Thorin ? Termina par comprendre Edmund sur ce qu'avait Thorin en tête. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes sortis juste après lui, parce que vous vouliez discuter avec lui sans nous avoir autour ?

_ Exact ! Le seul souci s'est qu'il s'est volatiliser à l'instant même ou j'ai quitter nos quartiers et que je commence à en avoir quelque peu assez de lui courir après et…

_ De quoi souhaitez-vous lui parler de toute façon ?

_ Comment ?

_ De quel sujet important voulez-vous discuter avec Peter pour que vous soyez ainsi autant énerver qu'il vous évite ? Le questionna une nouvelle fois Susan, voulant connaître la véritable raison du sujet auquel il voulait autant parler avec son ainé.

_ De quelque chose qui ne le concerne que lui et moi uniquement, pouvez-vous m'aider où dois-je appeler le reste de mes camarades pour m'aider à lui mettre la main dessus ?

_ Nous allons vous aider à le retrouver Thorin finit par accepter Edmund, tout en jetant son attention vers ces deux sœurs. Même si quelque chose me dit que si Peter détient une façon de savoir ou nous nous trouvons, il va comprendre que nous sommes nous aussi à sa recherche, donc… il y a de forte chance pour qu'il vienne aussi à nous éviter par la même occasion fit-il remarquer à l'encontre de ces sœurs autant que du nain.

_ Peut-être bien Edmund mais si nous sommes plusieurs à essayer de lui mettre la main dessus, il finira bel et bien par devoir croiser l'un d'entre nous informa Susan sur la possibilité que leur ainé ne puisse nullement tous les éviter s'ils venaient tous à se lancer à sa recherche.

_ Dans ce cas, qui est prêt à une chasse à l'homme ? Demanda Edmund fort amuser par cette possibilité alors qu'il était, lui aussi, aussi curieux que ces sœurs de connaître la raison pour laquelle leur ainé faisait tout pour empêcher Thorin de lui mettre la main dessus.

Les trois Pevensie avaient bel et bien l'intention de mettre cette histoire au clair et de découvrir ce que leur frère avait exactement pour tout faire pour demeurer cacher. Puisque, ils savaient tous les trois par expérience que, lorsque Peter faisait cela, choisissant de rester dans un endroit ou personne ne pourrait lui mettre la main dessus, s'est qu'il avait, hormis le besoin de demeurer seul, le besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose qui le gênait ou bien de se calmer après avoir été victime de l'une de ces crises. Et quoi que cela puisse être, ces cadets avaient bien l'intention d'être là pour l'aider et l'empêcher de replonger dans ces moments de solitudes qu'il pouvait avoir durant ces périodes difficiles de sa vie.

.xXx.

Là ou il avait finis par trouver refuge était sans nulle doute le dernier endroit ou on penserait venir le chercher.

Après tout, cet endroit n'était pas connus par le reste de la Compagnie lors de leur exploration de la demeure elfique et Peter avait finis par le découvrir alors qu'il tentait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Thorin quand il avait sentis l'aura de ce dernier quitter leurs camarades pour le suivre. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir que le seigneur nain souhaitait lui parler seul à seul, ce qu'il avait facilement compris aux vus des nombreux regards que Thorin n'avait cessé de lui envoyer durant les quelques heures suivant leur face à face avec Saroumane. Regards vers sa personne causer par celui qu'il avait eu la bêtise de lancer inconsciemment vers les trois Durin lorsqu'il avait saisis que leur but, à lui et à sa famille, n'était pas uniquement de redonner Erebor à son peuple légitime mais empêcher le destin funeste qui serait sans nulle doute le leur à la fin.

Car plus il y réfléchissait et plus Peter comprenait que ce cauchemar devait être une vision donner par Aslan sur ce qui attendait les trois nains à la fin de cette quête, raison pour laquelle il lui avait été aussi facile de localiser Thorin à Bree lors de leur arrivée en Terre du Milieu. S'était pour lui et sa famille qu'Aslan les avait envoyée ici-même, pour veiller sur eux. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas encore, pourquoi il voyait les trois Durins décédés sur un lac geler au lieu de les voir à l'intérieur de la montagne face au dragon, Peter avait finis par saisir que la réelle menace ne venait pas réellement du dragon.

Smaug serait sans nulle doute un redoutable adversaire mais ce n'était pas lui qui en avait principalement derrière les Durins. La véritable menace venait-elle de l'émissaire de la missive ? Celui qui avait mis une mise à prix sur la tête de Thorin, qui avait lancé ces mercenaires à Bree, autant que le groupe d'orques qui les avait pris en chasse depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les frontières de la Comté. Plus il y pensait et plus le malaise qui le prenait au tripe à cette idée lui revenait avec force, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que sa possible déduction était sans nulle doute la bonne, voilà pourquoi il avait eu besoin d'un endroit sur dans Foncombe ou il pourrait réfléchir à cela, sans passer son temps à tourner autour de la demeure pour éviter de se faire rattraper par Thorin ou d'être vus par quiconque d'autre. Aussi bien les elfes que le reste des membres de la Compagnie.

Voilà pourquoi, il se trouvait là, dans cette pièce circulaire encadrer par des colonnes aux arches ou le ciel se trouvait faire office de toiture, tandis que seul une grande table circulaire en pierre et des chaises faisaient office de mobilier, surplombant la vallée d'Imladris en dessous à plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur. Sans nulle doute, ici-même qu'il tiendrait conseil durant la nuit lorsque le dernier membre du Conseil blanc aura finis par arriver, lui permettant ainsi de se déplacer dans ce lieu à son aise, tout en réfléchissant à tout ce dont il avait jusqu'à présent compris sur tout ce qu'il avait été témoins durant ces derniers mois passer en Terre du Milieu.

La première chose évidente s'était qu'Aslan les avait envoyé pour aider la Compagnie contre le dragon et récupérer Erebor par la même occasion.

La seconde chose plus qu'évidente, s'était que Thorin était craint par ces ennemis puisqu'on avait mis sa tête à prix. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Cela faisait à présent plusieurs décennies que Smaug s'était emparer d'Erebor et que les exilés du royaume nain avait fuis dans l'ouest ou ils avaient finis par élire domicile dans les Montagnes Bleus. Un lieu se trouvant à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'Erebor et dont le peuple autant que son Seigneur ne pouvait être une menace pour quiconque. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait poussé cet ennemi de Durin à placer un tel prix sur la tête de Thorin, autant que de ces héritiers ?

La seule menace que ces derniers représentaient pour quiconque était qu'ils étaient les héritiers du trône d'Erebor et les dirigeants légitimes du plus grand royaume nain, ce qui faisaient d'eux, des cibles à abattre au plus vite. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle ils étaient autant en danger ?

Puis Peter se remémora tout ce dont il avait appris et vus depuis ces derniers mois et qui paraissait concorder avec le début de la traque qui avait été lancé sur la tête des Héritiers de Durin. Les orques étaient de plus en plus aperçus par les habitants du Nord. Les trolls descendaient de leur montagne sans crainte alors qu'ils n'avaient plus été vus depuis longtemps. Aussi bien que ce mal qui grandissait dans VertBois, la grande forêt à l'ouest de la Montagne Solitaire, et le répand des araignées dans le Sud de la forêt que leur avait appris Radagast, comme du lieu dont ces dernières semblaient venir.

Dol Guldur.

La « Colline de la sorcellerie ». Tel était son nom dans la langue commune, autrefois le bastion de l'un des plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de la Terre du Milieu, Sauron qui avait été vaincus plusieurs siècles auparavant, 400 ans pour être plus précis s'il avait bonne mémoire des récits rapporter par Gandalf sur le sujet. Et qui avait été vider après sa défaite jusqu'à ce que Radagast aille y jeter un coup d'œil plusieurs jours auparavant pour constater que celle-ci se trouvait à présent habiter par quelqu'un, une personne qui pouvait invoquer les morts et les diriger.

Un Nécromancien.

Dol Guldur était habiter par un Nécromancien et par d'autres créatures terrifiantes qui avaient poussés Radagast à chercher Gandalf pour l'avertir des sombres choses qui se déroulaient dans l'Est, juste au porte du Royaume des elfes sylvestres qui semblait s'être renfermer dans sa forêt ou on prétendait que, depuis la chute d'Erebor, les elfes de la « Forêt Noire », nouveau nom donner à l'ancienne forêt de Mirkwood ou VertBois, n'avaient plus été vus dès lors. Ces derniers demeuraient à l'abri dans leur forêt, ne se mêlant plus des affaires des autres, en laissant leurs voisins se débrouiller tout seuls sans leurs appuis, comme cela avait été le cas lors de l'attaque de Smaug sur la Montagne. Mais hormis cela, l'arrivée de ce Nécromancien, les orques et autres trolls qui se répandaient de plus en plus dans les terres du Nord, la mise à prix de la tête de Thorin, Peter était de plus en plus sure, tout cela n'était pas le fruit du hasard, tout était lié.

Toute cette histoire était liée et quelque chose lui soufflait que le seul dénominateur commun de toutes ces affaires, n'était qu'une seule et unique chose.

La Montagne Solitaire.

Erebor était la clé de toute cette affaire.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi la Montagne était-elle si convoiter ?

Sans doute pas uniquement pour l'or. Peter avait finis par comprendre que l'or ne pouvait pas être seulement l'appât des orques, ces derniers étaient bien plus prononcer dans les morts, le sang et la destruction, que pourraient-ils faire avec de l'or ? Que pourraient-ils donc acheter avec cela ? Ou bien obéissaient-ils à quelqu'un d'autre ? Celui qui se trouvait derrière la mise à prix de Thorin, pouvait-il être derrière tout cela ? Mais encore, cela revenait à tenter de deviner pourquoi la Montagne se trouvait elle au centre de toute cette histoire, en quoi Erebor pouvait avoir autant d'importance aux yeux de leur ennemi ?

Par Aslan, il le sentait. Il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue mais il ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir, demeurant cacher et masquer à sa vue que cela en devenait des plus frustrants à la longue.

_ Vous me paraissez des plus tendus mon garçon, que vous arrive-t'il ?

Sursautant à cette voix qui lui fit rendre compte qu'il n'était plus tout seul dans sa cachette, Peter prépara une phrase toute faite à l'encontre du membre de la Compagnie qui était parvenu à lui remettre la main dessus avant les autres, quand il finit par constater de plusieurs choses à la fois. Premièrement, s'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des membres de la Compagnie et encore moins d'un de ces cadets. Deuxièmement, l'aura qui se dégageait de la personne devant lui, était sans nulle doute l'une des plus éclatantes et des plus brillantes qu'il est pus voir jusqu'à présent. Troisièmement, les éclats d'étoiles dansant autour d'elle comme des diamants étaient en train de nimber la Dame elfe qu'il ne connaissait nullement mais qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier, il ne pouvait se s'agir que de Dame Galadriel, la Dame de Lumière, comprenant pour qu'elle raison elle avait reçus ce titre.

Parce qu'hormis l'aura qui la nimbait dans un doux rayonnement comme si elle était baigner quotidiennement de lumière, ses longs cheveux d'or ruisselant dans son dos autant que ces yeux bleu brillaient comme un doux soleil, le tout rehausser par la longue cape-manteau bleu fluide qu'elle portait par-dessus la longue robe blanche qui la vêtissait. Il s'agissait sans nulle doute de l'une des plus belles créatures que Peter avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer mais il pouvait sentir, qu'au fond de lui, il n'était nullement attirer par une telle beauté. Il préférait quelque chose de plus doux et un peu plus sauvage de ce dont il était témoins à cet instant précis devant lui.

Avant qu'il ne vienne à se rappeler des paroles qu'elle venait tout juste de lui adresser et s'empressant de lui répondre, pour ne pas lui paraître mal polie de ne pas lui répondre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis tendu exactement Ma Dame ?

_ Parce ce que vous êtes bien trop sérieux pour un jeune garçon de votre âge et aussi parce que vous ne cessiez de grommeler des injures dans votre bouche, ce qui prouve que vous êtes des plus tendus. Désirez-vous en parler mon jeune ami ?

_ Venant d'une Lady dont je ne sais rien, je ne suis pas très sur que vous puissiez jouer les oreilles attentives, sans vouloir vous manquez de respect Ma Dame ?

_ Vous êtes très perspicace mon garçon.

_ Seulement prudent. Vous êtes Dame Galadriel, c'est cela ?

_ Oui. Et vous devez être l'un des envoyés d'Aslan ?

_ Envoyés ? Demanda Peter en répétant ce terme qui paraissait sonner dans un double sens dans les paroles de la Dame elfe devant lui.

_ Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde, vous et les vôtres, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que…

_ Je sais que le Grand Valars Aslan a quitté notre monde autrefois pour se construire un autre monde qui serait plus proche de lui, de ce que nous autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu pouvions être fit savoir Dame Galadriel calmement et avec sérénité, tout en l'empêchant de dire un quelconque mensonge possible pour la détourner de ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Je sais que le Royaume du Grand Lion ne se situe pas au-delà du Désert du Nord, mais bel et bien dans un autre univers loin du notre, et que vous, ainsi que le reste de votre famille, vous venez de là-bas finit-elle par lui rapporter à ce propos.

_ Comment… ? En êtes-vous si persuader Ma Dame ?

_ J'ai rencontré le Valars Aslan, il y a de cela de nombreux millénaires et c'est lui-même qui m'a rapporter qu'il allait fonder un nouveau royaume dans un autre monde, en espérant un jour y découvrir ce dont il cherchait ardemment lui confia Dame Galadriel d'une voix sincère. Et je penses bien qu'il a finis par trouver ce dont il cherchait et qu'il vous a envoyé tous les quatre pour accomplir une mission…

_ Celle de récupérer Erebor du dragon. Etes-vous contre cette possibilité Ma Dame ? Allez-vous nous en empêcher ?

_ Qui serais-je pour arrêter une cause qui a reçus l'aval de l'un des plus puissants Valars de la Terre du Milieu ? Le questionna Galadriel, en lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'elle ne serait nullement contre eux dans cette histoire, comme l'avait indiquer Gandalf sur la question. Mais j'ai le sentiment que vous en savez d'avantage sur la question que le reste de votre famille, n'ai-je pas raison ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

_ Le fait que votre famille ainsi que le reste de la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne n'a pas un seul instant cesser de vous chercher dans tout Foncombe depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et qu'ils aimeraient tous savoir la raison qui vous pousse à demeurer cacher alors que la nuit se trouve déjà être tomber depuis un bon moment lui fit-elle simplement remarquer tandis que Peter leva les yeux vers le ciel à ces paroles.

Tellement qu'il était concentrer sur elle et la lumière que déploya son aura que Peter ne s'était même pas rendus compte qu'elle avait bel et bien raison. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà alors que la lune commençait sa lente course vers le zénith, lui prouvant ainsi que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et qu'il n'avait vus le temps passer, plonger dans ces réflexions et ces déductions.

_ Et aux vus de votre réaction, je me doutes que ce dont vous avez réfléchis vous trouble au plus haut point. Peut-être qu'en parler avec une personne de ce monde vous permettra d'y voir plus clair et d'en comprendre les tenants.

_ C'est juste que… Je ne crois pas au coïncidence. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Aslan et tout le reste, je n'y ai jamais crus un seul instant. Rien ne peut arriver par hasard, tout est programmé et doit se dérouler ainsi, c'est…

_ C'est ce que l'on nomme le Destin, mon garçon. Les choses doivent se dérouler ainsi parce que c'est ainsi qu'elle doive aller…

_ Alors si vous êtes témoins de quelque chose… De quelque chose de vraiment horrible qui risque sans doute d'arriver, arriver à des personnes auxquels vous commencez à tenir sincèrement, laisserez-vous le destin s'accomplir ? Ou feriez-vous tout pour que cela ne vienne jamais à se produire ? Vint-il à la questionner de but en blanc, les images de la chute des Durins ne cessant de sauter devant ces yeux en cet instant précis, comme un rappel de ce dont il était témoin.

_ Si c'est ce qui doit se passer, je me dois de laisser venir les choses mais je ne penses pas que cela doit s'appliquer pour vous car si je ne peux changer ce que je vois, quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'un autre monde peut le faire, lui. Quoi que vous ayez vus mon jeune garçon, c'est que cette terrible chose risque de se produire mais qu'en tant qu'envoyé et protégé d'Aslan, vous aurez la possibilité de changer cela et de l'en empêcher lui admit doucement Galadriel. Alors ne craignez pas cette vision, laissez-là défiler devant vos yeux car plus vous la verrez et plus elle gagnera en netteté et vous permettra de connaître l'endroit, autant que le jour et l'heure ou elle devra se dérouler…

_ C'est justement ce qui me fait peur en réalité. C'est ce qui me fait croire que toutes ces histoires se recoupent, que cela soit impossible que tous ces évènements se produisent tous en même temps alors que Thorin s'est lancer dans la quête d'Erebor fit savoir Peter sur ce dont il doutait depuis plusieurs jour à présent. D'abord la mise à prix de la tête de Thorin, puis les orques et autres créatures qui se répandent de plus en plus, sans compter que tout notre groupe se trouve être traquer, et pour finir Dol Guldur qui se trouve de nouveau habiter par un Nécromancien, des morts revenant à la vie et des araignées se répandant dans le sud de la Forêt Noire. Tout cela ne me parait pas que des simples coïncidences, quelques choses se préparent… Quelque chose de grand et de terriblement dangereux finit-il par admettre sur le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne cessait d'avoir sur la question.

_ Vous possédez une grande déduction mon jeune ami mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que tout cela est lié ?

_ Parce que vous-même, Ma Dame, vous savez que je peux avoir raison, vous avez, vous aussi peur de ce qui semble être sur le point d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Mais nous pourrons en discuter d'avantage lors de la réunion qui devrait à présent commencer maintenant que vous êtes ici fit savoir Peter, tout en mettant ainsi fin à cette discussion entre eux et en hochant de la tête vers celle-ci, il s'éloigna d'elle au plus vite, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant qu'elle lui lançait en cet instant précis. Je vais aller avertir les autres de votre arrivée et aller chercher ma sœur pour que nous puissions enfin tenir conseil indiqua-t'il à l'encontre de cette dernière, donnant ainsi l'excuse polie de se prendre congé d'elle en cet instant précis alors qu'il s'empressa de descendre les escaliers qui menaient vers Foncombe, ne voyant nullement la Dame de Lumière sourire dans son dos.

Un doux sourire qui ne vint jamais à atteindre ces yeux.

_ Ce petit est bien trop intelligent et douer pour son âge, comme je peux grandement sentir une profonde tristesse et chagrin dans son cœur. N'aurait-il pas fallus attendre encore un peu qu'il puisse faire son deuil convenablement avant de l'envoyer à nous Mon Seigneur ? Demanda doucement Galadriel d'un ton maternel à la nouvelle présence qui était apparus dans son dos à l'instant même où le jeune Pevensie avait disparus dans les niveaux inférieurs.

_ Peter est plus fort et résistant qu'il n'y parait Dame Galadriel, et cette quête va justement l'aider à aller de l'avant, autant qu'à faire son deuil avec son passé déclara doucement une voix grave et tendre derrière elle, qui fit doucement tourner la Dame elfe vers lui pour que son regard bleu vienne à croiser celui ocre du nouvel arrivant. Peter et les siens réussiront la mission que je lui ai donné d'accomplir admit-il avec sincérité sur l'espoir qu'il plaçait dans la réussite des Pevensie.

_ Pensez-vous réellement qu'il puisse changer le destin tragique de la Lignée de Durin, Aslan ? D'empêcher Thorin et ces neveux de périr à la fin de cette quête ?

_ Oh oui, Peter y arrivera. Il sauvera la Lignée de Durin, telle est la destinée qui lui a été confié d'accomplir depuis le jour de sa naissance déclara avec solennité le grand Lion d'or qui se trouvait sagement assis derrière Galadriel, observant de son regard d'or les escaliers par lesquels le jeune Pevensie avait disparus quelques instants plus tôt. C'est son Destin autant que celle de toute la Terre du Milieu qui se jouera dans ces mains et il réussira à l'accomplir, j'ai toute confiance en lui, autant qu'envers le reste de sa famille. Ils arriveront à accomplir cette quête jusqu'à la fin rapporta-t'il avec sérieux et confiance dans l'espoir qu'il plaçait dans les mains de ces jeunes protégés.

Oh oui, Aslan avait toute confiance en eux. Mais surtout, il croyait par-dessus tout au futur dont il avait aperçus les méandres si Peter et les siens réussissaient à empêcher la fin tragique de la lignée de Durin.

.xXx.

Ils avaient finis par mettre un terme au recherche de Peter lorsque le crépuscule avait finis par pointer le bout de son nez et qu'ils avaient tous été rappelés par leurs estomacs quand la faim s'était vite fait sentir, les poussant tous à se rendre à la salle à manger pour diner avec le Seigneur Elrond ainsi que les trois magiciens. Gandalf, Radagast et Saroumane discutaient doucement entre eux ou plutôt le magicien gris discutait d'un sujet l'un avec l'autre, bien que le magicien brun tentait de rapporter des choses au magicien blanc qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille, tout en discutant d'autres questions avec Gandalf, mettant presque de côté Radagast de la discussion qu'Elrond s'occupait de détourner l'attention, tout en lançant des regard peu amène vers Saroumane et les idées préconçus qu'il avait déjà vers son camarade. Les paroles de l'ainé des Pevensie donner à l'encontre de Saroumane ne cessant de tourner dans son esprit alors que le Seigneur Elrond ne cessait de penser que ce dernier, autant que le reste des Pevensie, paraissait tous bien trop adulte pour des enfants aussi jeune qu'eux.

Alors que Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie avaient très vite finis par quitter la salle, jetant tous un regard vers Gandalf qui vint facilement à comprendre le message, hochant de la tête vers eux avant de reconcentrer toute son attention vers le seigneur elfe autant que vers les deux autres magiciens, tandis que la Compagnie quittait la salle pour leur quartier. Autant pour prendre leur dernier repos que pour rassembler le reste de leurs affaires pour leur départ de Foncombe le lendemain matin avant l'arriver de l'aube, alors que Gandalf, Peter et Susan se chargeraient d'occuper le Conseil Blanc pour empêcher ces derniers de les arrêter dans leur départ. Tous espérant que l'ainé des Pevensie terminerait par revenir de son « exil » improviser dans la demeure des elfes pour rejoindre le magicien gris avec Susan quand on viendrait à les appeler pour la réunion dès l'arriver de la Dame de Lumière à Imladris.

Mais plus la nuit tombait sur la demeure des elfes et plus les Pevensie commençaient à s'inquiéter sur l'absence de leur frère, alarmant un peu les autres membres de la Compagnie qui finirent par les questionner sur la raison de leur inquiétude, sauf que les jeunes ne semblaient nullement vouloir partager la raison de leur angoisse pour leur frère. Ce fut d'ailleurs Bilbon qui parvint à leur faire avouer une vérité sur l'ainé des Pevensie, venant de Lucy alors que Susan et Edmund regardaient ailleurs, semblant eux-mêmes se plonger dans le souvenir rapporter par la plus jeune et les conséquences que celle-ci avait eu sur eux tous.

_ Durant une période difficile de sa vie, Peter s'était renfermer sur lui-même. Il ne nous parlait plus. Demeurait loin de nous en refusant que nous l'aidions. Une fois, il a même quitté la maison et a disparus pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures… Il a finis par rentrer chez nous mais pas après avoir fouiller partout pour tenter de savoir ou il se trouvait finit par leur rapporter Lucy douloureusement sur ce dont elle se rappelait de ces dures moments passer auprès de sa famille. Quant Peter se plonge dans ces souvenirs autant que dans ces pensées qu'il souhaite garder pour lui-même, il lui arrivait de partir et de s'éloigner, et durant ces instants, il était impossible de le retrouver tant qu'il ne désirait pas être lui-même retrouver ou de rentrer…

_ Si Peter se trouve dans cet état d'esprit en cet instant précis et aller savoir pourquoi, il parviendra facilement à demeurer cacher et à l'abri de nous jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à trouver par lui-même une possible solution ou réponse à ces questions continua Edmund sur ce qui devait se tramer dans la conscience de son frère en cet instant précis.

_ Et nous pourrons lui tirer autant les vers du nez et lui faire la tête que Peter ne lâchera nullement les raisons de son éloignement. Nous avons tous des secrets et des fardeaux à tous que nous devons porter seuls, et Peter fait partis de ces personnes qui préfèrent les garder pour soit plutôt que de les partager avec autrui vint à terminer Susan, toute son attention river sur Thorin vers lesquelles ces prochaines paroles étaient diriger. Quoi que vous souhaitiez savoir de Peter ou de comprendre, il ne vous livrera pas ces réponses pas tant qu'il n'aura pas lui-même compris… Et peut-être aurons nous les réponses quand il les aura trouvé ?

_ Parce qu'il répondra à nos questions après ? Vint à les interroger Fili fort curieux de connaître, lui aussi, les réponses du Pevensie aux questions que se posaient son Oncle.

Sauf qu'aux vus des mines sombres des trois Pevensie, toute la Compagnie vinrent à comprendre que, jusqu'à présent, après chaque « absence » de leur ainé, celui-ci ne leur avait jamais donner une quelconque excuse ou réponse face à son éloignement ou à son comportement. Ils avaient pris tous les trois l'habitude de réactions de Peter et faisaient tous les trois avec depuis, bien que cette attitude les blessait amplement, même s'ils se doutaient tous les trois que cela n'était nullement l'intention de leur frère de les blesser. Mais que depuis ce qui s'était passé dans le passé, leur ainé s'était petit à petit renfermer sur lui-même jusqu'à couper, en quelques sortes, ce qu'ils avaient crées entre eux depuis leur premier passage à Narnia, sauf que tous étaient redevenus doucement dans l'ordre lors de leur deuxième passage au Pays du Lion et que leur frère revenait lentement vers eux. Seulement, cela serait d'avantage plus long qu'ils le pensaient tous les trois et que les vieilles habitudes qu'il avait prises durant sa mauvaise période avait encore le dessus.

Ils allaient devoir être amplement patient avec lui et le laisser continuer de revenir vers eux comme il était en train de le faire depuis quelques mois déjà, maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver la force en eux de demeurer patient, autant vers lui qu'envers la curiosité des membres de la Compagnie d'en connaître d'avantage sur cette mauvaise période vécu par leur frère. Mauvaise période qu'ils avaient tous laissé entendre qu'elle venait lors de sa découverte de la perte de son meilleur ami dont il n'avait pus empêcher la mort et qu'il s'accusait d'être responsable de sa perte, ce qui n'était nullement un mensonge en soit. Bien que les Pevensie ne vinrent à en dire d'avantage sur la question, les nains finirent tous par se convaincre que, même s'ils ignoraient ce qui avait déclencher ce cas de conscience lors de son face à face avec Saroumane, le gamin tentait encore de faire face à son deuil et qu'ils allaient amplement le laisser tous tranquille à ce sujet.

Mais Thorin pouvait le sentir dans ces tripes, le regard qu'il lui avait lancer plus tôt dans la journée, n'était pas lier à son défunt meilleur ami. Ce regard inquiet avait été rivé vers lui. S'adressait à lui. Et il avait bel et bien l'intention de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Terminant par laisser ces camarades se détendre tranquillement entre eux, faisant un petit feu de camp dans leurs quartiers avec des branches mortes qu'ils avaient trouvé dehors, après que Susan leur avait interdis de casser les mobiliers en bois pour nourrir les flammes, pour griller quelques saucisses, Bilbon avait lui aussi finis par s'éloigner d'eux, laissant les trois Pevensie gérer les nains dans leurs quartiers. Grimpant l'un des escaliers menant au niveau supérieur dans les quartiers qui leur avaient été alloués, Bilbon se mit à observer le ciel et les étoiles au-dessus de lui, observant la demeure elfique prendre une nouvelle allure enchanteresse dans la nuit, lorsqu'il finit par entendre le son d'une conversation.

Conversation qui se déroulait plus bas et de l'autre côté de l'endroit ou il se tenait, dont les deux personnes discutant calmement sous le ciel étoilée, étaient en train de franchir un petit pont que Bilbon n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître avec les faibles lumières allumés dans les environs en avisant les tuniques grises et bleu royale du magicien et du seigneur elfe.

_ Je puis vous assurez que je sais ce que je fais vint à rapporter Gandalf à l'encontre du Seigneur elfe.

_ Vraiment ? Le questionna Elrond. J'aurais pus me poser cette question si je n'avais point été au courant de la présence des protégés d'Aslan mais il n'en demeure pas moins que cette affaire est bien trop dangereuse Gandalf. Ce dragon dort depuis soixante ans, qu'arrivera-t'il si votre plan échoue ? Si vous réveillez la bête ?

_ Et si nous réussissons ? Et si les nains reprennent la Montagne ? Nos défenses à l'Est seront renforcer tint informer Gandalf sur les chances de réussites qu'ils avaient concernant cette quête alors que sur son poste, Bilbon pouvait entendre tout de leur échange comme de comprendre les tenants de celle-ci.

Terminant d'ailleurs par se rendre compte qu'il n'était bientôt plus tout seul à espionner cette conversation.

_ C'est tout de même une tentative dangereuse Gandalf ?

_ Ne rien faire est dangereux aussi. Voyons, le trône d'Erebor revient de droit à Thorin, que craigniez vous ?

S'était d'ailleurs le Seigneur nain en question qui se trouvait silencieux dans le dos du hobbit, son regard river droit vers les deux protagonistes alors que Bilbon le regarda un bref instant avant de river son attention vers le magicien et le maitre de Foncombe qui poursuivaient leur échange, continuant de se déplacer, en ignorant complètement qu'ils étaient écoutés.

_ Avez-vous oublié Gandalf ? Le questionna Elrond inquiet, en s'arrêtant et faisant face à son vieil ami. Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille. Son grand-père a perdu l'esprit. Son père a succomber à la même maladie vint-il à lui rappeler faisant malheureusement hocher de la tête Gandalf sur la triste histoires des pères de Thorin alors qu'à leur poste, Bilbon se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'écouter cette discussion, tout en refusant de se retourner vers le nain en question.

Thorin s'était lui-même avancer, se rendant compte des paroles veridict de l'elfe alors qu'il se remémorait sans peine des accusations cacher que l'ainé des Pevensie lui avait jeter à la figure plusieurs jours plus tôt, lors de la première séance d'entrainement du hobbit, comme des paroles voiler du reste des Sept Royaumes nains sur l'idée de cette quête. Toute la souffrance des exilés d'Erebor avait été causer à cause de la folie du Roi Thror sur son obsessions de l'or, s'il n'avait jamais succomber à ce mal, il n'aurait jamais ordonner d'amasser d'autant de richesse et le dragon ne serait jamais descendus du Nord, attirer par le trésor de la Montagne et tout cela ne se serait sans doute jamais produit.

Ils n'auraient pas vécus tout cela sans cette maladie qui avait atteint les siens, maintenant, il fallait savoir si Thorin risquait lui aussi de succomber à ce mal, ce qui était, en réalité, la grande crainte et la peur viscérale du Seigneur nain en cet instant précis. Allait-il lui aussi tomber dans ce mal de l'or ?

_ Pouvez-vous me jurer que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne n'en sera pas atteint ? Vint à le questionner de but en blanc Elrond, sur la crainte qu'il possédait à ce que l'héritier d'Erebor vienne lui-même à succomber à ce mal à son tour. Gandalf, ces décisions ne reposent pas sur nous seuls, ce n'est ni à vous, ni à moi de redessiner la carte de la Terre du Milieu ?

Alors que sur le poste dans les escaliers, Bilbon jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, à l'entente de la question poser par Elrond sur le mal qui pourrait atteindre Thorin à son tour, comme ce qui était advenu à ces pères, rivant son attention vers Thorin. Lui tournant le dos, le Seigneur nain regardait dans le vide, le dos raide alors qu'il laissait les inquiétudes et les interrogations l'atteindre. Allait-il oui ou non sombrer lui aussi dans la démence de la maladie de l'or qui avait touché son grand-père ?

Viendrait-il à en subir le mal lui aussi comme les siens ?

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire de ce côté Thorin, tout se passera bien ? Vint à lui promettre une voix à quelques mètres d'eux qui fit tourner les regards du hobbit et du nain vers la source.

Qui finirent tous les deux par croiser l'attention de celui dont ils avaient passés la journée sans parvenir à lui mettre la main dessus, alors que Peter regardait le Seigneur elfe et le Magicien Gris continuer de monter les escalier droit vers la « salle » de conseil en haut avant de reporter son attention vers le hobbit et le nain. Leur souriant doucement, Peter attendit sagement que l'un d'entre eux lui dise quelque chose et il ne se fit pas prier lorsque Thorin vint à le fusiller du regard pour la forme avant de lâcher ces nerfs sur celui-ci.

_ Ou étais-tu donc passé, gamin ? Nous t'avons cherché toute la journée !

_ Pourquoi donc ? Je vous ais autant manquer que ça ? Lui demanda Peter quelque peu amuser, bien qu'il savait parfaitement que Thorin n'allait nullement le prendre bien.

Et il ne fut nullement déçu à se propos.

_ _Pourquoi_ ? Vous demandez pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez disparus durant plusieurs heures et que…

_ Thorin ? Tenta de le calmer Bilbon, bien qu'il était lui-même quelque peu inquiet en constatant de son énervement envers le Pevensie.

_ J'aimerais avoir une explication, gamin ! Et cela est non négociable ?

_ Une explication sur… ?

_ Sur la raison qui vous à poussez à être introuvable aujourd'hui ? Sans comptez du regard que vous m'avez lancer ce matin et… Voilà ! Ce regard ! Répliqua Thorin fort énerver quand il avisa une nouvelle fois la lueur triste et inquiète qui était apparus dans les yeux du garçon, qui se mit à gigoter de la tête de gauche à droite comme pour tenter de faire sortir quelque chose de son crâne. Je veux savoir ce que cela veut dire exactement ?

_ Rien du tout Thorin. Ce n'est rien.

_ Rien ? Cela n'est nullement rien mon garçon et…

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne devez pas craindre des paroles d'Elrond sur la maladie de l'or vint à affirmer Peter, autant pour changer de sujet que pour ramener la conversation sur le Seigneur nain et non sur le Pevensie. Tant que vous garderez cela à l'esprit, que vous pourrez être, oui ou non, toucher par ce mal, le savoir fera une grande différence si jamais elle venait à vous atteindre parce qu'alors vous saurez quoi faire le moment venus lui affirma-t'il sur de lui sur ces paroles.

_ N'essaye pas de changer de sujet et… Comment ça je saurais quoi faire ? Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais lutter face au Mal de l'or peut-être ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi Thorin ? L'or ? Ou ta propre famille ? Le questionna Peter de but en blanc.

_ La famille évidemment !

_ Alors ne cesses pas un seul instant de penser à eux et à tout ce dont tu souhaites leur donner, autant que leur transmettre. Tant que tu demeureras dans cette mentalité rien de ma ne viendra à t'arriver, autant à toi qu'au reste de ta famille lui souria doucement Peter. De toute façon, moi et le reste de la Compagnie, nous serons tous là pour y veiller au grain, n'est-ce pas Bilbon ?

_ Bien sur que nous serons tous là affirma le hobbit sur de lui en cet instant même et pouvant compter aussi bien sur les Pevensie pour lui donner la force d'aller de l'avant.

_ Peter… ?

_ Tenant nous en au plan que nous avons discuter avec Gandalf, allez tous vous reposez pour partir demain avant l'aube. Je vais aller récupérer Susan et nous allons rejoindre Gandalf et les autres à la réunion. La Dame des Bois est arrivée finit par leur rapporter Peter sur ce dont ils allaient devoir faire et suivre le plan à la règle.

Celui ou Gandalf, Peter et Susan se chargeraient d'assister à la réunion pendant que la Compagnie quitterait Foncombe avant le lever du soleil, pour ainsi éviter d'être vue ou d'être stopper par les elfes, juste au cas où si Saroumane donnait l'ordre de les arrêter malgré l'aval d'Aslan dans cette histoire.

_ Attends Peter ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches exactement ? Lui demanda Thorin en lui attrapant le bras et le stoppant dans son avancée pour rejoindre leur quartier et aller récupérer sa sœur pour la réunion. Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vous cache quelque chose Thorin ?

_ Parce que tu as le regard d'une personne qui en a gros sur le cœur, Peter. Tu sais quelque chose qui t'inquiète et si tu n'en parles pas à quelqu'un, cela va te bouffer de l'intérieur…

_ C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Thorin mais je t'assures que je vais bien, c'est seulement que je suis seulement fatiguer d'avance de cette réunion que moi et les autres allons devoir nous charger vint simplement à admettre Peter en soufflant de lassitude devant la migraine qui allait pointé le bout de son nez, tout en tentant de contenir les images de Thorin et de ces neveux morts sur la glace.

Il devait impérativement penser à autre chose surtout qu'il allait redevoir faire face durant toute la nuit à la Dame des Bois qui l'avait rendus quelque peu mal à l'aise. Espérant que cette dernière ne viendrait pas à lâcher l'information, durant le conseil, qu'ils n'étaient pas, lui et le reste de sa famille, de ce monde. Cela entrainerait de nombreuses questions du comment et du pourquoi que Peter n'avait nullement très envie de répondre, surtout si cela venait des elfes et du mentor de Gandalf.

Il avait le sentiment que si d'autres elfes venaient à l'apprendre avant les nains de la Compagnie qui finiraient par le savoir, ces derniers risquaient très fort de la prendre très mal alors valez mieux éviter de trop tenter le diable sur la question.

_ Je vous dis à tous les deux dans quelques jours, Thorin, Bilbon vint à les saluer tous les deux Peter avant de se dégager doucement de la poigne du nain qui n'opposa aucune résistance et le laissa filer, se rendant tout à fait compte qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose.

Le gamin lui cachait quelque chose et quoi que cela puisse être, Thorin se jura qu'il allait finir par découvrir ce que cela était. Par Durin, il allait finir par connaître la vérité.

.xXx.

Il devrait être plus prudent à l'avenir.

Car ce n'est pas parce que le nain jouait les bourrus et les insensibles aux premiers abords qu'il n'était nullement douer pour regarder autour de lui et de discerner les sentiments qu'on essayait de lui masquer. Peter devrait être extrêmement prudent à l'avenir parce qu'il était sur et certains que Thorin n'allait nullement le lâcher. Celui-ci allait sans nul doute, tout mettre en œuvre pour lui faire cracher le morceau mais le jeune homme n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

De toute façon, comment pourrait-il lui dire qu'il le voyait, lui et ces neveux, tous les deux morts dans ces cauchemars. Même s'il voulait toujours se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait rien d'autre que de cauchemar, un doute en lui persistait que s'était ce qui risquait d'arriver aux Durins s'il ne prenait pas garde. Qu'il s'agissait de la véritable raison pour laquelle, lui et les siens, se trouvait ici en Terre du Milieu mais pour avoir confirmation, il fallait qu'Aslan vienne leur dire, de vive voix, réellement la mission qui leur était alloué.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir parler au Grand Lion, là, tout de suite ?

Mais Peter savait que cela était peine perdue.

Donc il se contenta juste de rejoindre les autres dans les quartiers et ne faisant pas attention aux restes de la Compagnie qui s'étaient redresser à son entrée, eux aussi s'interrogeant sur l'endroit ou il avait passé sa journée, Peter riva toute son attention sur Susan en mettant de côté les autres, même si ces cadets furent fort surpris et curieux de savoir ou il était passé.

_ Peter ? Mais ou est-ce que tu étais passé ? Lui demanda fort énerver Susan en le fusillant du regard.

_ Nous étions inquiet de ne pas te retrouver, tout va bien ?

_ Je vais bien Lucy, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi vint à rassurer Peter à l'encontre de sa benjamine, tout en posant une main chaleureuse sur la tête de sa petite sœur avant de se tourner vers la sœur ainée de la fratrie. La Dame des Bois est arrivée Susan, le Conseil va débuter lui tint-il informer avant de lui désigner la porter pour ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient y aller tous les deux.

Et ne le faisant pas répéter deux fois, Susan vint à suivre volontiers Peter, tout en grommelant dans sa bouche sur l'idiotie de son frère, souhaitant à tout le reste de la Compagnie une bonne nuit et qu'ils se reverraient sans nul doute dans quelques jours au point de ralliement dans les Montagnes comme prévus. Bien que selon la « capacité » de son ainé à trouver ou détecter les personnes autour de lui, qu'il viendrait à jouer les fins limiers pour retrouver la trace de la Compagnie.

Alors que Peter et Susan vinrent à tous les deux disparaître dans le couloir après que la sœur Pevensie ait refermée la porte derrière elle, le reste de la Compagnie se tourna tous droit vers Thorin, attendant de connaître la suite des évènements. Autant qu'Edmund et Lucy qui avaient tous les deux rapatrier leurs affaires dans les quartiers des nains et du hobbit pour se réveiller et partir en même temps qu'eux pour ainsi éviter les balades entre les deux appartements et d'éveiller les soupçons des gardes elfes dans la demeure sur eux.

Fixant lui aussi la porte qui s'était refermer derrière les deux ainés Pevensie, Thorin réfléchissait encore à tous ce qui venait de se produire avant de prendre une longue et profonde respiration avant de se tourner vers le reste de sa Compagnie, attendant de connaître les prochaines directives.

_ Allons nous reposer. Nous avons une longue route qui nous attend demain matin.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors ? qu'en avez vous tous penser?**

 **dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera la scène du conseil et le départ de la Compagnie de Foncombe avant que les problèmes ne viennent une nouvelle fois à leur tomber dessus ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **je vous dis à tous un bon dimanche et à la prochaine ;)**

 **big bis XD**

 **Sabrinabella**


	20. Chapitre 19 Conseil et Départ

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite avec la séquence de la scène du conseil et le départ de Foncombe ;)**

 **merci à Angel et à Nennia pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Conseil et Départ**

 _Alors que Peter et Susan vinrent à tous les deux disparaître dans le couloir après que la sœur Pevensie ait refermée la porte derrière elle, le reste de la Compagnie se tourna tous droit vers Thorin, attendant de connaître la suite des évènements. Autant qu'Edmund et Lucy qui avaient tous les deux rapatrier leurs affaires dans les quartiers des nains et du hobbit pour se réveiller et partir en même temps qu'eux pour ainsi éviter les balades entre les deux appartements et d'éveiller les soupçons des gardes elfes dans la demeure sur eux._

 _Fixant lui aussi la porte qui s'était refermer derrière les deux ainés Pevensie, Thorin réfléchissait encore à tous ce qui venait de se produire avant de prendre une longue et profonde respiration avant de se tourner vers le reste de sa Compagnie, attendant de connaître les prochaines directives._

 __ Allons nous reposer. Nous avons une longue route qui nous attend demain matin._

.xXx.

Plus à l'Ouest de la Vallée Cachée de Foncombe, dans les terres sauvages, on pouvait percevoir le bruit lointain du hurlement des loups dans la nuit noire résonné. Résonnance qui semblait émaner des vieilles ruines de l'ancienne tour de garde d'Amon Sul qui se dressait encore et avait une vue d'ensemble sur les environs, là où se tenait une autre réunion en contraste avec celle se déroulant dans la demeure d'Imladris, celle-ci réunissait d'autres créatures. Des créatures sombres qui se révélaient être des orques et des gobelins, dont leurs montures, une bande de wargs semblaient tous se tenir à carreau, paraissant tous sous le contrôle du chef de la meute qui se révélait être une femelle.

Une wargs blanche qui se trouvait fièrement couché sur l'un des rochers, dardant son regard jaune meurtrier droit vers les deux sentinelles orques qui revenaient de leur traque de la Compagnie des nains dont ils avaient eu pour ordre de pourchasser, ces deux derniers tentant de se frayer un chemin parmis les autres wargs présent autour de l'ancienne grande salle que contenait la tour autrefois. L'attention du plus haut gradé parmis les deux orques se riva droit vers la silhouette de leur leader qui lui tournait le dos, se tenant entre deux des colonnes de l'ancienne salle et à quelques mètres du vide, son regard river vers l'horizon, attendant patiemment que ces subordonnés viennent à leur rendre leur rapport sur l'ordre qu'il leur avait donné.

_ _Les nains, Maitre… Nous les avons perdus_ finit-il par admettre terroriser, gémissant quelque peu de frayeur quand la meute de wargs autour de lui vint à grogner avec dangerosité avec une folle envie de sauter sur leur future proie qu'il pouvait devenir. _Ces elfes immondes nous ont attaqués_ …

 __ Je ne veux pas d'excuses_ répliqua durement son Maitre qui vint à faire face à son subordonné, alors que le wargs blanc grogna en résonnance avec la dureté de ces paroles, vrillant son regard glacial vers l'orque, tout en se laissant réapparaitre à la clarté de la lune.

Dévoilant ainsi un orque immense comparé aux autres se trouvant autour de lui, alors que sa peau pâle contrastait avec le pelage de sa propre monture, tandis que portant uniquement une peau de bête comme bas, le reste de son corps dévoilé sur son imposante musculature. Autant que sur les nombreuses lacérations marquant son poitrail, autant que son visage et ces bras, tandis que son membre gauche était tranché juste sous le coude étant refermé dans un moignon ou avait été enfoncé un pic de métal qui était édenter au bout pour faire office de griffe. Alors que son regard bleu glacial fixait l'orque qui avait manqué au devoir qu'il lui avait confié.

_ _Je veux la tête du Roi nain !_ Cracha avec véhémence l'orque pâle tout en allant au côté de sa monture blanche qui grogna de contentement lorsqu'il vint à caresser la fourrure de cette dernière.

_ _Nous étions moins nombreux… Nous n'avons rien pu faire_ vint à s'excuser l'orque, tremblant de frayeur devant son chef qui s'avançait doucement vers lui. _Et il y avait ce gamin… ce gamin qui nous a pourchasser depuis Bree et qui nous a barrer la route, il fait partis de la Compagnie des nains et…_

 __ Quel gamin ?_ Lui demanda son chef dangereusement. _Vous avez été mis en déroute par un enfant ?_

 __ Il était redoutable Maitre… il avait un lion sur la garde de son épée et de son bouclier, il… J'ai bien failli y laisser la vie contre lui._

 __ Mieux aurait valu que cela soit le cas_ lui rétorqua glacialement son chef posant sa main droite sur le visage de son subordonné avant de ne pas hésiter une seule seconde de son prochain mouvement.

Mouvement qui était d'enfoncer la griffe d'acier de sa « main » gauche dans la gorge de l'orque qui tenta de se débattre alors qu'il parvint sans peine à le soulever, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un sac. Avant que dans un cri de rage, il ne vienne à le balancer contre les colonnes en ruines de la tour, retombant lourdement sur le sol ou il n'eut jamais le temps de se relever que le reste de la meute des wargs vinrent à lui sauter dessus. Leur repas venait d'être livré.

Le second orque qui était demeuré totalement silencieux durant le rapport de son confrère, porta son regard de terreur et de crainte vers son chef, craignant par-dessus tout d'être le suivant à être livrer en pâture au reste de la meute. Rivant toute son attention vers son patron, autant que vers le wargs blanc qui était demeurer docilement à sa place, coucher sur son rocher, le regard river vers son maitre, attendant de connaitre la suite tandis que ce dernier finit par donner ces ordres au reste de ces subordonnés pour la suite des évènements.

 __ Ces sales nains ne tarderont pas à se manifester. Annoncez partout que leurs têtes sont mises à prix !_ Ordonna l'orque pâle à l'encontre de toute sa bande avant de rajouter une chose qui l'avait fortement énervé concernant le rapport du repas offert de sa meute. _Et trouvez-moi ce… Porteur de Lion ! Ramenez-le-moi !_

.xXx.

_ Dîtes-moi Gandalf ? Pensiez-vous vraiment que vos plans et vos manœuvres passeraient inaperçus ? Lui demanda directement Saroumane alors qu'il se trouvait assis à la table de pierre circulaire, tandis que le Magicien Gris se trouvait assis en face de lui, acceptant sans vergogne les remontrances de son mentor sur la question. Si vous n'aviez pas ces enfants avec vous et l'aval du Grand Aslan, je vous aurais cordialement poussé à stopper cette folie le tint informer son confrère, tout en désignant Susan se trouvant assise à la droite de Gandalf, et Peter debout dans leurs dos, en appui sur l'une des colonnes.

Alors que le Seigneur Elrond se tenait dans le dos de Saroumane pendant que Dame Galadriel marchait autour de leur assemblée, se déplaçant doucement et aussi silencieusement que le vent, son regard fixant l'horizon tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive la discussion du conseil. Bien que la Dame elfe ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers l'ainé des Pevensie, celui-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était, le regard totalement focaliser sur les autres personnes présentes durant la réunion, qui tenait conseil sur la question de la reprise d'Erebor. Tandis que Saroumane avait monopolisé, en tant que Mage Blanc, la parole et n'avait pas un seul instant cessé de faire des remontrances sur la prise de décision de Gandalf de se lancer dans une telle quête.

Surtout que celui-ci avait pris cette décision, bien avant qu'il ne vienne à croiser la route des Pevensie et connaître la véritable raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les quatre là, étant les envoyés d'Aslan pour soutenir la quête de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne à récupérer Erebor du dragon.

_ Bien que j'aimerais connaître la raison qui à pousser le Grand Aslan à envoyer quatre enfants soutenir cette quête. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect les enfants ? Vint à s'excuser d'avance Saroumane d'une voix douce bien que son regard indiquait le contraire.

Bien qu'ils avaient été tous les quatre choisis par le Grand Lion, il ne demeurait pas moins à des enfants pour Saroumane donc il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Aslan les avait envoyé eux et pas d'autres ? Des personnes plus adultes que ces derniers pour se joindre à cette quête des plus suicidaires comme il le pensait sans le cacher.

_ Parce que nous ne sommes pas uniquement des enfants mais des Rois et des Reines qui ne craignons nullement des personnes aussi buter et intraitable que les nains, et encore moins des Seigneurs et autres magiciens de votre trempe qui pourraient penser qu'ils ont le droit de se mettre en nous et notre quête ?

_ Susan tenta de calmer Gandalf en posant sa main sur celle de la Pevensie pour tenter de l'apaiser et l'empêcher de s'énerver d'avantage sur le Mage Blanc, qui riva toute sa concentration sur cette dernière en se désintéressant de son collègue.

_ Mais vous n'avez aucune armée ou sujet avec vous, ici, dans ces terres, vous êtes bien trop loin pour être les rois et les reines de qui que se soit, ce qui ne demeure que vous êtes toujours des enfants…

_ C'est justement pour cela que c'est nous qu'Aslan a choisi et non l'un de nos sujets pour cette mission.

_ Et en quoi cela mon garçon ?

_ Parce que nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des enfants à vos yeux, que nos ennemis ne douteront pas une seule seconde que nous pourrons les réduire en miettes avant qu'ils ne viennent à le comprendre, il sera trop tard pour eux fit simplement remarquer Peter mine de rien sur ce qu'ils pouvaient autant apporter à cette quête que les autres. Nous sommes des enfants mais nous sommes avant tous des guerriers et que nous avons traversé de nombreuses épreuves qui nous ont endurcis, et qui on fait de nous, ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, c'est pour cela qu'Aslan nous a choisis. Parce que nous sommes les plus à même d'aider Thorin et les siens à récupérer leur foyer finit-il par rapporter avec sérieux, tout en demeurant toujours appuyer contre sa colonne, les bras toujours croiser sur sa poitrine.

_ Parce que vous aurez vous-même fais face à un dragon par le passé ? Questionna interrogative Saroumane, ne semblant nullement croire à ces propres paroles. Cela vous rend-t'il aussi orgueilleux que vous ne l'êtes mon garçon ?

_ Sauf que sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, mon Seigneur ? Nous ne sommes pas ici pour palabrer sur notre histoire mais sur la quête que nous avons entrepris de suivre avec la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, alors dîtes le fond de votre pensée et cessons de tourner autour du pot, voulez-vous ? L'aube est bientôt sur le point de se lever leur fit remarquer Peter, tout en portant son regard vers l'horizon, là ou les lueurs de l'aube commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Regard vers lequel tous rivèrent leur attention, se rendant ainsi compte que la nuit touchait bientôt à son terme et que le jour n'était plus très loin de se lever, montrant ainsi que leur réunion avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit. Après les présentations et l'échange de salutation entre les membres qui ne se connaissaient pas totalement, surtout entre Dame Galadriel qui se présenta dans les normes à l'encontre de Peter et Susan, le Seigneur Elrond avait annoncer la raison de la présence et les tenants de ce conseil qu'ils allaient tenir avant que Saroumane ne monopolise toute la discussion, passant sur l'idiotie et le manque flagrant de bon sens de Gandalf d'avoir pousser l'Héritier de Durin à se lancer dans une telle quête. Alors que par son signal, Peter avait rappelé d'une habile façon à Gandalf et Susan qu'en cet instant précis le reste de la Compagnie devait être en train de se lever, rassemblant leurs affaires et s'apprêtant à quitter la demeure elfique avant qu'on ne les remarque.

_ Je fais simplement ce qui me parait juste finit par admettre Gandalf, reconcentrant l'attention de tous sur sa personne et désintéressant ainsi tous les autres du message coder que venait de transmettre Peter à l'encontre des siens pour qu'il puisse comprendre celui-ci.

_ Le dragon hante votre esprit depuis longtemps fit simplement remarquer Galadriel en tournant son regard vers le magicien gris, lisant parfaitement son inquiétude sur la question dans son esprit.

_ Oui Dame Galadriel approuva Gandalf sur la terreur que lui donnait la créature. Smaug ne se soumet à personne mais un dragon qui rejoindrait l'Ennemi, serait une arme aux effets dévastateurs.

_ Quel ennemi ? Lui demanda Saroumane fort intriguer par ces propos. L'Ennemi a été neutralisé. Sauron a été vaincu. Il ne retrouvera jamais sa force d'antan lui rappela-t'il sur le sort de ce dernier qu'il eut subis autrefois.

_ Cela ne vous inquiète-t'il pas que le dernier Anneau des nains est tout bonnement disparus ? Tout comme son Porteur ? Leur demanda Gandalf en leur rappelant la disparition de ce dernier plusieurs décennies auparavant. Des Sept Anneaux des nains, quatre furent consumés par le feu des dragons. Deux furent pris par Sauron avant sa défaite en Mordor. Le sort de ce dernier Anneau demeure inconnu ? L'Anneau qui était porté par Thrain…

_ C'est le nom du Père de Thorin ? Questionna Susan en se rappelant avoir entendus le prénom de ce dernier et voulant savoir s'il s'agissait bel et bien du même nain.

_ Tout à fait Susan, il…

_ Sans le Maitre Anneau pour les gouverner, les Sept n'ont aucune valeur pour l'Ennemi lui rappela Saroumane sur l'endroit où se trouvait ce dernier. Pour contrôler les autres Anneaux, il lui faut l'Unique. Hors cet anneau est perdu, il y a fort longtemps, il a été emporté vers la Mer par les eaux de l'Anduin…

_ Mais il est toujours là.

_ Quoi donc mon garçon ?

_ Sauron ? Questionna Peter en rivant son attention vers le Seigneur elfe qui venait de lui poser la question, alors qu'il se mit à se masser la tempe droite pour tenter de contenir le mal de crâne qui était en train de lui prendre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a perdus sa force et son pouvoir avec l'absence de l'Anneau, qu'il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il a disparus. Cela fait plusieurs siècles que vous l'avez battus et vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ou il était ? Ou ce qu'il est en train de faire en cet instant précis ?

_ Tu penses Peter, qu'il pourrait retrouver ces forces et…

_ Si je ne m'abuse, le titre que détenait Sauron était le « Trompeur », il vous a trompé autrefois concernant la construction de l'Anneau ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il vienne à recommencer leur fit simplement remarquer Peter sur les doutes qu'il avait sur la question, tout en fermant les yeux pour tenter d'endiguer le mal de tête qui commençait de plus en plus à l'énerver.

_ C'est totalement absurde mon garçon, ne venez pas dire de telles choses et créer une panique générale alors qu'il n'y a aucune information qui pourrait corroborer vos paroles lui répliqua Saroumane sur les dires du garçon.

_ Alors prouvez-moi que j'ai tort dans ce cas, _Seigneur_ ?

_ Pendant quatre cent ans nous avons vécus en paix et cette paix, nous devons la préserver déclara Elrond, tout en se mettant dans le champ de vision de Peter et Saroumane, pour tenter de stopper l'éventuel affrontement qu'il pourrait y avoir entre ces deux derniers.

_ Vraiment ? Nous vivons en paix ? Lui demanda de but en blanc Gandalf, choquer par les paroles de son vieil ami. Des trolls sont descendus de leur montagne, ils assaillent des villes, détruisent des fermes. Des orques nous ont attaqués sur la grande route…

_ Rien qui ne soit le prélude d'une guerre lui fit simplement remarquer Elrond sur la question.

_ Vous vous mêlez toujours de tout ? Vous voyez les problèmes là ou il n'y en as pas ?

_ Qui essayez-vous de convaincre Saroumane ? Nous ou vous ?

_ Laissez-les parler ? Demanda simplement Galadriel à l'encontre du Mage Blanc et du Maitre d'Imladris, empêchant le premier de répliquer quoi que se soit face au parole de l'ainé des Pevensie, bien que sa demande sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

Elle voulait entendre ce qu'ils avaient tous à dire.

_ Il y a plus à craindre que toute la malfaisance de Smaug. Une puissance bien pire encore. Nous pouvons l'ignorez mais cette puissance maléfique ne nous ignorera pas, je peux vous assurez ? Leur fit remarquer Gandalf sur les doutes et les craintes qu'il avait sur ce qu'il avait vus durant ces voyages. Un mal s'est emparé de Vert Bois. Les Hommes qui vivent là l'ont rebaptisé Forêt Noire et… Ils disent…

_ Quoi donc ? Lui demanda le Mage Blanc intriguer par ces paroles. Poursuivez ? Dîtes-nous ce que disent les Hommes qui vivent là ?

_ Il parle d'un Nécromancien qui vivrait à Dol Guldur. Un Sorcier qui ramènerait les Morts à la vie.

_ C'est absurde ! Répliqua Saroumane devant les rapports donné par Gandalf. Un tel pouvoir n'existe pas en ce monde, ce… Ce Nécromancien n'est rien d'autre qu'un simplement mortel. Un illusionniste qui veut s'essayer à la Magie Noire.

_ Il existe beaucoup plus de magie que vous pourrez l'imaginer, nous avons vus cela de par chez nous, n'est-ce pas Peter ?

_ Tout a fait Susan. Je ne serais guère étonner que cette… Personne soit belle et bien un nécromancien approuva l'ainé des Pevensie, tout en souriant doucement à l'encontre de sa cadette pour la rassurer, alors que son sourire parut comme une grimace qui inquiéta quelque peu cette dernière.

Depuis le début de la réunion, Susan avait parfaitement remarqué que, hormis une grande fatigue sur les traits du visage de son ainé, il n'avait cessé de frotter par intermittence sa tempe droite de ces doigts, comme lors ou une migraine le dérangeait. Sauf que là, sa main se trouvait appuyer sur le côté de son visage, lui prouvant ainsi que Peter devait avoir un sacré mal de tête pour grimacer de cette manière. Dès qu'il metterait fin à ce conseil, Susan allait entrainer Peter à l'infirmerie des elfes pour lui faire prendre quelque chose contre sa migraine avant qu'ils ne viennent à reprendre le voyage avec Gandalf sur la trace de la Compagnie.

_ C'est aussi ce que je croyais mais… Radagast a vu ce…

_ Radagast ? C'est de lui dont vous tirez vos informations ? Lui demanda narquoisement Saroumane à la mention de son jeune collègue.

_ Et c'est repartis pour une leçon de moralité grogna Peter en levant les yeux au ciel et en se redressant, tout en tournant le dos aux membres du conseil, tout en plaquant la paume de ces mains sur la colonne, les bras tendus et la tête pencher vers le bas, montrant à quel point cela pouvait l'agacer.

_ Il est certes étrange, ça je vous l'accorde, il vit en solitaire mais…

_ Ce n'est pas cela ! Coupa Saroumane faisant arrêter Gandalf qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et jetant un regard d'excuse vers les deux Pevensie, la première qui lançait des coups d'œil inquiets vers son frère en ayant la seule envie de se lever de sa place pour le rejoindre, sachant pertinemment comme il allait finir par réagir. C'est sa consommation abusive de champignon, il lui embrouille l'esprit et lui jaunisse les dents, je les mis en garde …

_ Oh pour l'amour d'Aslan, cessez donc ces jérémiades Saroumane, cela ne vous va guère pour un soit disant Mage Blanc Sage que vous êtes ? Redescendez un peu de votre tour et renseignez vous sur votre entourage pour constater par vous-même que rien ne va ici bas !

_ Je ne vous permets pas mon garçon…

_ Et bien moi, je vais me le permettre ! Répliqua Peter en lâchant la colonne et se retournant vers Saroumane vers lequel il se dirigea d'un pas déterminer avant de plaquer ces poings sur la table de pierre juste à côté de Gandalf, fusillant le Mage blanc du regard. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que durant plusieurs décennies déjà, rien ne soit jamais sortis de l'ordinaire, jusqu'au jour ou par un grand hasard, Gandalf tombe sur une missive écrite en langue noir, mettant un prix sur la tête de Thorin alors qu'il le cherchait pour le pousser à reprendre la Montagne à l'instant même ou Aslan nous a pousser à venir ici pour aider dans cette quête ? Vous pensez que cela est une coïncidence que des trolls et des orques réapparaissent de plus en plus ? Comme le fait que nous sommes tous traqué par une meute qui nous a pourchassés jusque dans le domaine des elfes, ainsi que le fait que Dol Guldur est de nouveau occupé ? Ainsi que des araignées se propagent dans le Sud de la Forêt Noire ? Vous pensez toujours que cela soit des pures coïncidences ? Montrez leur Gandalf ! Montrez-leur ce que Radagast vous a remis !

Et se tournant vers le Magicien Gris sachant pertinemment qu'il détenait quelque chose remis par le Mage Brun plus tôt dans la journée pour que ce dernier puisse le montrer aux autres durant le Conseil, Peter s'éloigna de quelque pas de ce dernier, voulant mettre de la distance une nouvelle fois avec cette « chose » que Gandalf allait dévoiler à l'encontre de tous. Car à présent, le Pevensie en était certains, cette « chose » dont Radagast avait remis à Gandalf possédait une aura malveillante qui devait être la source qui le mettait mal à l'aise durant cette réunion, comme de lui donner une affreuse migraine. Quoi que pouvait être cet « objet », elle était bien trop sombre et détenant trop de noirceur pour que Peter se tienne à ces côtés sans être atteint par sa malfaisance.

Suivant ces recommandations, comme de la demande télépathique de Dame Galadriel dans son esprit qui avait elle aussi vus dans sa conscience que Radagast lui avait remis quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé à Dol Guldur, Gandalf hocha de la tête pour répondre à leur demande. Avant de tendre ces mains sous la table pour attraper l'objet en question, qui se trouvait enrouler dans l'un des morceaux de tissus de cuire qu'il déposa sur la table de pierre devant tous les autres, dont les regards curieux et intriguer étaient river dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Questionna Elrond intriguer par l'objet déposer par Gandalf à leurs vues à tous.

_ Une relique du Mordor rapporta Galadriel, tendant légèrement la main vers l'objet refermer en question alors qu'Elrond avait stoppé son geste d'attraper ce dernier tandis que Gandalf avait rivé son attention vers lui comme tous les autres.

Terminant par retendre de nouveau sa main vers la « relique », Elrond vint à défaire l'accroche autour avant de retirer les plis de cuire la masquant, finissant par dévoiler celle-ci aux yeux de tous alors que Susan avisa l'objet pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'une lame. D'une lame de la taille de son avant-bras dont le métal sombre l'était aussi obscur que la garde alors qu'elle pouvait ressentir la malfaisance émanant de celui-ci, n'ayant nullement besoin d'aviser des regards des autres autour d'elle pour savoir que cette lame n'était nullement amicale, tournant toute son attention vers son ainé. Peter avait de nouveau repris de la distance avec les autres, s'appuyant contre la colonne sur son côté gauche, le regard river sur l'horizon et l'aube se levant, mordant ces lèvres, tentant de ne pas faire cas de la migraine qui s'amplifiait à vue d'œil.

_ Une lame de Morgul.

_ Forger par le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar et enterrer avec lui approuva Galadriel sur les dires d'Elrond qui avait reconnus la relique et à qui cette dernière avait appartenus, comme de l'endroit d'origine ou cette dernière aurait dus se trouver en premier lieu, tout en baissant son regard vers Gandalf qui hocha de la tête à ces paroles. Lorsqu'Angmar tomba, les Hommes du Nord portèrent son corps et tous ces biens, et les scellèrent dans les Monts du Rudor. Au plus profond de la roche, ils l'ensevelirent dans un tombeau si sombre qu'il ne reverrait jamais le jour finit-elle par rapporter sur ce qui était advenu du propriétaire de la lame se trouvant juste sous leurs yeux.

_ Mais c'est impossible. Un puissant sortilège protège ce tombeau, ils sont inviolables.

_ Pas autant qu'ils sembleraient que vous le pensez au premier abord Seigneur Elrond fit remarquer Susan sur la question. Après tout, depuis combien de temps ce tombeau a-t'il été ériger ? N'importe quel sort peut perdre de l'effet aux cours des années et devenir inexistant pour quelqu'un comme le Nécromancien, si ce dernier est derrière tout cela fit-elle remarquer sur ce dont elle avait pus comprendre sur tout ce qu'elle avait entendus jusqu'à présent.

_ Quelle preuve avons-nous que cette lame était bien dans la tombe du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune vint à admettre Gandalf à la question posé de Saroumane.

_ Parce qu'il n'y en a aucune. Examinons ce…

_ Quel est le dénominateur commun avec toutes ces affaires ?

_ Qu'es-tu en train de sous-entendre Peter ? Vint à le questionner Susan, en se détournant du Mage Blanc qui commençait à lui courir sur le haricot, tout en tournant toute sa concentration vers son ainé, qui avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il était de plus en plus pâle, l'inquiétant sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

_ Qu'est-ce qui relie toutes ces affaires entre elle ? Qu'est-ce qui les raccordes toutes entre elle ? Quel est le dénominateur commun ? Vint à les interroger Peter, voulant que ces derniers viennent tous à réfléchir sur ces mots et trouve la réponse qu'il avait du mal à retrouver sur le bout de sa langue.

_ Des orques qui nous pourchassent. Une missive sur la tête de Thorin. La présence d'un Nécromancien à Dol Guldur. L'invasion d'araignée au Sud de la Forêt Noire… commença à énumérer Susan sur ce dont elle avait entendus durant le Conseil, alors qu'elle se souvenu d'un détail qui lui sauta aux yeux. La Forêt Noire est le Royaume elfe qui se trouve non loin d'Erebor, Gandalf ?

_ Tout a fait Susan, pourquoi cette question ?

_ Parce que le dénominateur commun avec toutes ces affaires, c'est la Montagne Solitaire finit par comprendre Susan en se relevant de sa place et tournant toute son attention vers Peter alors qu'elle commençait à voir au-delà de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Tu crois que c'est pour cela que nous sommes là Peter ? Que se n'est pas réellement pour le dragon qu'Aslan nous a envoyé ? Mais pour empêcher l'ennemi de s'emparer de la Montagne ?

_ C'est ce que je crois Susan, ce n'est pas le dragon notre véritable adversaire mais ceux qui veulent s'emparer de la Montagne admit Peter avant de river son attention vers Gandalf, Elrond et Galadriel, refusant de regarder Saroumane, les interrogeant sur ce dont il avait encore du mal à comprendre. Que se passerait-il si la Montagne venait à tomber dans la main de l'Ennemi ? Si Erebor leur revenait ?

_ L'Est tomberait et le reste de la Terre du Milieu viendrait à suivre vint à confier Elrond sur ce qui pouvait risquer d'arriver si cela venait à se produire alors que ces mots vinrent à rappeler d'autres paroles à Peter.

Des paroles qu'il avait déjà entendus par le passé et qui lui revinrent de plein fouet, comme si un marteau de guerre venait de se fracasser sur son crâne, lui faisant plier le genou alors qu'il vint à attraper sa tête dans ces mains, grognant de douleur. Essayant de stopper les élancements qui le prenait tandis que des cris résonnaient autour de lui, à l'instant même ou son environnement vint à se modifier, le faisant disparaître de la salle de conseil en le faisant réapparaitre dans une forêt à la merci d'un incendie.

 _Incendie qui l'encerclait alors que des arbres, de grands pins avaient été déchiqueter et déracinés autour de lui, tandis que des cris de peur et de terreur résonna dans son dos, l'obligeant à se tourner vers la source pour constater avec effroi de la scène se dévoilant sous ces yeux. Celle qu'il se révélait juste au bord d'un précipice avec un arbre, l'un des derniers pins de cette partie de la forêt, se trouvait coucher, juste dans le vide, ces racines étant encore bien ancrer dans la terre et l'empêchant ainsi de tomber dans le précipice, lui autant que ceux se trouvant accrocher dessus._

 _N'ayant aucun mal à reconnaître les silhouettes de chaque membres de la Compagnie, malgré la nuit sombre les enveloppant tous, étant simplement éclairer par les quelques feux autour de lui et la lune, Peter se sentit prit d'effroi quand il avisa ces cadets dans l'arbre, eux aussi tentant de s'accrocher de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas tomber dans le vide eux aussi. Tentant de se relever de là ou il se trouvait agenouiller, Peter ne put un geste qu'il vint à entendre un grondement dans son dos, tournant toute sa concentration vers la source du son, il vint à blêmir d'effroi quand il avisa la silhouette de Thorin, courir parmis les flammes, charger de front droit vers l'un de leurs adversaires composant la meute d'orques et de wargs leur faisant face. Chargeant droit vers celui qui devait être sans nulle doute le chef de la bande, facilement remarquable à cause du wargs blanc qu'il montait, Peter ne parvint à discerner celui-ci à travers les flammes et la fumée brouillant sa vue mais dont la carrure lui parut étrangement et dangereusement familier._

 _Sauf qu'il ne put rien faire, ni même crier à Thorin de revenir vers eux pour éviter cette folie ou même de se relever pour essayer de lui courir après pour le rattraper, que Peter vint à sentir le sol céder sous ces jambes, lui faisant perdre pied alors qu'il parut tomber de plusieurs mètres avant de retrouver pied avec la réalité. Ou plutôt que son dos vint douloureusement retrouver la terre ferme quand il heurta la face d'un rocher, le faisant grogner de douleur alors qu'il redressa la tête au son d'un combat semblant se dérouler dans son dos, sous un ciel bleu et éclairer d'une belle journée qui éclairait la nouvelle scène se dévoilant sous ces yeux exorbité._

 _Car encore une fois, il était témoins de toute la Compagnie présente devant lui, à l'exception de lui-même, d'Edmund ou d'encore de Gandalf, alors que tous les autres se trouvaient enfoncer dans des grosses barriques de vins. Des tonneaux qui se trouvaient eux-mêmes plonger dans le court d'eau d'une rivière, bloquer juste devant les grilles refermer du pont et des rempares se dressant devant eux alors que des elfes en armure et d'autres en tenus vertes se trouvaient en pleins combats, aux prises avec des orques qui n'avaient que pour unique cible les nains dans l'eau, qui tentaient de repousser leurs assaillants, autant que de passer le barrage des elfes. Essayant encore de comprendre ce qui se passait, autant que d'identifier son environnement autour de lui, Peter vit une ombre lui masquer la vue du soleil dans son dos, désignant la silhouette de ce dernier juste devant lui sur les rochers et la terre, ressentant un malaise certains en sachant qu'il avait aussi vus cette forme quelque part._

 _Se retournant en vitesse vers l'être se tenant dans son dos, Peter fut un instant éblouis par la lumière du jour qui ne lui permit pas de discerner son opposant, hormis de sa carrure d'armoire à glace et du grand arc qu'il était en train de bander droit vers lui, la pointe de la flèche diriger vers sa tête. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur ou même de voir sa vie défiler devant ces yeux, que le sol se déroba une fois encore sous lui, l'empêchant de voir la corde de cet arc être lâché, venant à tomber de plusieurs mètres une nouvelle fois pour heurter une fois encore, douloureusement, le sol sur son côté gauche._

 _Grognant d'énervement de se retrouver à chaque fois, à être en train de tomber avant d'heurter aussi violemment le sol, Peter était en train d'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait la personne ou l'être qui le forçait à vivre tout cela, lorsqu'il perdit le peu de couleur lorsqu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître l'endroit ou il se trouvait dès à présent. Le lac geler et la brume glaciale l'encerclant était en train de le narguer alors que les rayons du soleil vinrent à l'éclairer pour lui permettre d'avoir un quelconque aperçus de son environnement, et de ce dont il n'arrivait pas encore à voir jusqu'à présent. Avisant avec stupéfaction et peur, le sommet de la Montagne qui se dressait fièrement devant lui, seule et unique dans le décor, à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant sa personne avant de sursauter lorsqu'il vint à entendre un rire gutturale résonner dans son dos._

 _Se tournant vers la source du son, Peter ne put s'empêcher de gémir de rage et de colère lorsqu'il vint à discerner une fois encore cette silhouette à travers la brume blanchâtre, qui se tenait juste derrière les trois formes étendus des trois Durins sur la glace, alors que le Pevensie parvint enfin à comprendre d'où lui était venue cette familiarité dans les silhouettes dont il avait aperçus. La forme de la créature vers lequel Thorin chargeait dans les flammes de l'incendie sur cette falaise, était celle de celui qui était en train de lui faire face en cet instant précis, lui faisant enfin comprendre d'où la seconde silhouette lui était aussi familière puisqu'il s'agissait de la seconde ombre qu'il avait aperçus et dont le propriétaire viendrait à le surprendre par l'arrière comme les deux fois précédentes ou il s'était retrouver ici-même._

 _Tournant son attention vers l'arrière, tout en ne quittant pas une seule seconde l'autre du regard, Peter constata que le second ne paraissait pas être là mais que seul la montagne se dressait derrière lui, le jeune Pevensie reconcentra toute son attention vers la première silhouette masquer dans la brume, resserrant sa garde autour de son bouclier et de son épée se trouvant dans ces mains. Et ne lâchant pas celui-ci du regard, en tentant de ne pas porter attention aux trois corps sans vie des Durins pour ne pas perdre de vue son adversaire, Peter était déterminer à connaître enfin la vérité._

 __ Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous à la fin ?_

 _ **_ Anéantir la Lignée de Durin ! Ce que je ferais et réussirais. Je détruirais la Lignée de Durin et plus aucun de ces héritiers ne remontera sur le trône d'Erebor. La Montagne sera à nous et l'Est tombera.**_

 __ Jamais ! Vous ne réussirez jamais à les tuer, je serais là pour vous en empêchez de les avoir !_

 _ **_ Et comment ? Ricana son interlocuteur qui lui donnait des sueurs froides au son de sa voix. Vous ne pourrez rien faire pour eux, ils mourront tous les trois et vous, avec eux !**_

 __ Alors venez donc me tuer si vous êtes si sur de vous ?_

 _ **_ Je tuerais la Lignée de Durin et le Porteur du Lion.**_

 __ Le Porteur… ?_

 _Mais Peter ne put même finir sa question à l'appellation par laquelle cette chose sembla l'avoir appelé qu'il entendit un craquement derrière lui, le bruit distinct d'une personne ou d'une créature massive, en train de se déplacer sur une partie fragiliser de la glace derrière lui, qui finit par rappeler une chose au Pevensie. C'est que son « adversaire » ne se trouvait pas tout seul et que son acolyte paraissait s'être rappeler à lui, en venant encore le surprendre par derrière alors qu'il se trouvait totalement concentrer sur le premier qu'il avait laissé le second se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ces défenses._

 _Et s'empressant de se retourner d'un bloc vers lui, dressant son bouclier devant lui pour tenter de parer une éventuelle attaque venant de l'armoire à glace qui se tenait dans son dos, Peter n'eut guère le temps de faire quoi que se soit, que quelque chose fondit sur lui. Ressemblant à un poings ou une massue, finit par rencontrer le haut de son casque, l'envoyant aussi bien à terre que dans l'obscurité alors que des rires gutturales résonnaient au-dessus de sa tête, le faisant une nouvelle fois chuter dans le vide._

 __ Peter ? Peter, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Peter, réponds-moi ?_

Sursautant au cri qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix résonnant au-dessus de sa tête, Peter redressa la tête vers Susan qui, agenouiller devant lui, avait saisis ces épaules, le tenant accroupis devant elle alors qu'elle le regardait avec inquiétude et frayeur, autant qu'avec interrogation qui pouvait être lus dans son regard. Constatant qu'il était toujours agenouillé devant la colonne vers laquelle il s'était appuyé durant toute la réunion avant son petit passage à table avant que Gandalf ne dévoile la Lame de Morgul, Peter vint à reprendre une profonde inspiration tout en essayant de donner un sens à ce dont il venait d'être témoins en cet instant précis.

Encore une fois, il avait été témoins d'autres scènes qui avaient des risques de se produire comme de l'instant funeste vers lequel allaient les trois Durins, quand il vint à comprendre pourquoi il avait été témoins de tout cela. Il l'avait dis lui-même, il ne pouvait y avoir de coïncidence avec tout ce qui était en train de se produire autour d'eux, comme de ce qui allait se passer. La réelle menace de cette quête ne venait pas du dragon mais de ceux qui se trouvaient derrière le brouillard, les deux silhouettes qu'ils allaient plus tarder à croiser la route et qui seraient ceux qui faisaient planer une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête de Thorin, Fili et Kili.

Maintenant Peter le savait, il avait à présent la preuve qu'Aslan les avait envoyé pour empêcher l'Ennemi de s'emparer de la Montagne et pour cela, ils allaient d'abord devoir déloger et se débarrasser du dragon qui se trouvait au cœur d'Erebor en premier. Mais cela voulait aussi lui prouver que ceux derrière eux, la meute qui les pourchassait, était ceux qui en avait après la vie des Héritiers de Durin. Une menace plus qu'existentiel dont ils allaient devoir plus que s'occuper alors qu'il redressa la tête vers les autres, sachant à présent ce que tous avaient finis par déduire de par ces paroles et de ce qu'il avait lui-même été témoins dans ces images.

_ Voilà la raison pour laquelle Aslan nous a envoyer, pour éviter une invasion de l'Ennemi par l'Est si jamais la Montagne venait à tomber entre leurs mains rapporta Peter en terminant par se redresser de l'endroit où il était tombé à genoux et portant toute son attention vers les personnes présentes devant lui. Nous allons devoir nous occuper de Smaug et vous allez devoir tous vous préparez à la possibilité d'une prochaine guerre. Je suis désolé de vous annoncer ceci mais la paix ne pourra demeurer encore longtemps tant que Smaug demeurera à Erebor et que la Montagne ne sera pas rendus à leur véritable propriétaire : le peuple de Durin leur dévoila le Pevensie sur ce dont il pensait de cette situation.

_ C'est tout à fait absurde et…

_ Je crains fort que cet enfant est raison Saroumane, sinon pour qu'elle autre raison le Grand Aslan les auraient-ils tous les quatre envoyés ici-même si cela n'était pour cette raison fit remarquer Elrond qui croyait au dire du garçon avant de tourner son attention vers ce dernier et sa sœur se tenant à ces côtés. Je vais rassembler mes troupes et renforcer nos soldats dans les frontières du Nord pour palier à toute possible invasion sur notre propre terre… Et je vais aussi vous confiez un message…

_ Quel genre de message ? Et adresser à l'attention de qui ? Vint à l'interroger Susan intriguer de but en blanc.

_ A l' encontre du Roi Thranduil de Vert Bois. Si vous et la Compagnie devez traverser ces terres pour atteindre Erebor, il vous faudra son soutien pour atteindre l'autre côté. Chose que je doute fort que Thranduil vous offrira à cause de l'animosité entre lui et Thorin, donc un message de ma part devrait vous permettre de traverser son Royaume sans heurte.

_ Une personne des plus charmante à vous entendre parler de lui remarqua Susan quelque peu narquoisement en se doutant que ce dernier allait sans nulle leur poser pas mal de problème aux vus de ce qu'elle et les Pevensie avaient appris sur celui-ci.

Mais, alors qu'Elrond tentait de redonner un portrait un peu plus flatteur sur le Roi des elfes de Vert Bois, Susan l'écoutant en préférant à se fier à son propre jugement lorsqu'elle viendrait à rencontrer le personnage, Peter avisa sans peine les coups d'œil qu'était en train de se lancer Gandalf et Dame Galadriel. Se doutant pertinemment de la raison de leur échange lorsqu'il vint à percevoir les auras du reste des membres de la Compagnie quitter sans heurte la demeure elfique, alors que les quelques elfes qu'ils croisèrent, les laissèrent passer sans les interroger ou les stopper dans leurs manœuvres de sortir d'Imladris.

Ce qui tira un sourire amuser aux lèvres de Peter quand il avisa le sourire d'excuse enfantin que vint à tirer Gandalf à l'encontre de Dame Galadriel qui le regarda fort amuser, avant que l'intention de tous ne viennent à se river droit sur Lindir, le Sénéchal d'Elrond qui vena droit à leur rencontre.

_ Seigneur Elrond, les nains viennent de partir avec le reste de la Compagnie. A l'instant finit-il par leur rapporter ce dernier sur le départ de la Compagnie tandis que les trois derniers membres reçurent l'attention fort surprise des autres, en se demandant pourquoi Thorin avait pris cette décision alors que trois des leurs manquaient à l'appel.

Mais cette nouvelle ne vint nullement à surprendre les trois concerné qui rivèrent toutes leurs attentions vers les membres du Conseil Blanc.

_ Et bien ? Cela ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit que nous faisions diversion pendant que les nôtres en profitaient pour partir ? Vint à les questionner Susan sur cette possibilité qui n'avait nullement traversé leurs esprits en cet instant précis.

La Compagnie allait poursuivre cette quête coûte que coûte.

.xXx.

Comme convenus dans le plan, la Compagnie s'était réveillé avant l'aube, prenant un solide petit déjeuner dans leurs appartements de Foncombe, de rassembler leurs dernières affaires et les sacs de provisions donner par les elfes la veille, terminant par quitter les lieux. Et quitter la demeure elfique par la même occasion alors que l'aube avait finis par darder ces lueurs rosâtres et orangers au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Menant le groupe sur les marches de pierre longeant les montagnes encadrant la vallée cachée, Thorin finit par s'arrêter et à se tourner vers les membres de la Compagnie pour les mettre en garde sur leur prochaine route qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter pour poursuivre leur quête.

_ Soyez sur vos gardes, nous entrons dans les terres sauvages les avertit Thorin en s'arrêtant sur un coin du passage et se tournant vers ces camarades. Balin ! Tu connais ce sentier, guides-nous ? Lui demanda Ecu-de-chêne à son vieil ami lui donnant ainsi le flambeau pour mener les leurs dans les terres qu'ils allaient devoir franchir avant d'atteindre la Montagne.

_ Oui accepta volontiers Balin à la demande de son cousin et Prince, tout en prenant la tête et menant les autres sur le sentier qui les mènerait en dehors de la Valée cachée.

_ Tout va bien Bilbon ? Questionna Lucy en s'arrêtant à son tour lorsque le hobbit s'était arrêté dans son avancé et avait rivé son attention vers la demeure elfique derrière eux. C'est le poids de l'armure qui vous gêne ? Lui demanda-t'elle en baissant son regard vers celle-ci que portait le Sacquet.

Lui ayant été remis la veille par Peter, Bilbon avait finis par recevoir les achats qu'avaient effectué le Pevensie à Bree quelque jour auparavant, donnant ainsi au hobbit une cotte de maille et une tunique en cuire que Bilbon avait enfilé par-dessus sa chemise. En laissant de côté son veston et sa veste rouge qui avait retrouvé le fond de son sac alors qu'il avait eu droit à un autre rouge plus épais avec un capuchon qui pourra sans problème le protéger du froid et de la période hivernal vers lequel ils allaient. Alors que sa lame elfique était sagement accroché à sa ceinture, tandis que la petite lame et le bouclier qu'avait pris Peter, se trouvait sagement emballer dans le paquetage du hobbit dans son dos.

Et tout comme le hobbit, la jeune Dame Pevensie avait elle aussi troquer les robes Narnia qu'elle portait jusqu'à présent pour une tenue plus adéquate pour la suite du voyage qui risquait d'être plus dangereux que tout ce qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'à présent. Ayant laisser de côté ces jupes pour un pantalon en cuire autant qu'une tunique plus robuste par-dessus son chemisier et sa tunique rouge avec une cotte de maille, Lucy était parer au combat avec son épée, son couteau et sa fiole solidement attacher à sa ceinture, tandis que son arc et carquois étaient solidement attacher à son paquetage sur le dos par-dessus sa lourde cape-manteau à capuchon, pendant que son petit bouclier se trouvait sagement glisser à son bras.

_ Nullement Lucy, c'est seulement que…

_ Tout va bien tous les deux ? Questionna Edmund en venant à croiser sa benjamine et le hobbit discutant tous les deux, lui aussi portant une tenue plus adéquate comme sa benjamine mais dans les tons bleu sombre, avant de leur rappeler à tous les deux un petit détail. Vous feriez bien d'avancer avant que…

_ Monsieur Sacquet, les enfants, je vous conseils de ne pas trop trainer ?

_ … Avant que Thorin ne vienne nous faire remarquer que nous nous étions arrêtés finit par rapporter Edmund sur la question, en avisant le Seigneur nain avant de baisser son attention vers Lucy et Bilbon. Allons-y tous les deux ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les autres Bilbon, ils nous rattraperons sans aucune difficulté vint-il à rassurer le hobbit sur le fait que Gandalf, Peter et Susan les rattraperaient sans peine avec la capacité de « sonar » de l'ainé de la famille.

Et poussant sa benjamine et le hobbit à reprendre la route, Edmund leur emboitant le pas, en reprenant tous les trois la place parmis la file de la Compagnie suivant Balin sur le chemin longeant les falaises rocheuses alors que le soleil continuait de se lever à l'horizon, délaissant Foncombe derrière eux.

.xXx.

_ Vous allez les suivre ?

_ Oui répondit simplement Gandalf à la question posée par Dame Galadriel alors qu'ils étaient à présent seuls tous les deux à la salle de réunion où ils avaient présider le Conseil avec les autres quelques instants plus tôt.

Tandis que Saroumane avait regagné Isengard parce qu'il avait constaté qu'on avait nullement besoin de lui, pendant qu'Elrond était partis écrire la missive qu'il remettrait aux deux Pevensie pour la remettre au Roi Thranduil quand ils arriveraient à la Forêt noire. Autant que les elfes se tiennent eux-mêmes prêt à une éventuelle bataille si les déductions de l'ainé des envoyés d'Aslan se révélaient être véritable. Que leur Ennemi en avait après la Montagne pour sa situation stratégique et que le monde tomberait dans l'obscurité si jamais l'Est venait à être pris par ces derniers.

_ Vous avez raison d'aider Thorin Ecu-de-chêne mais je crains que cette quête est mis en mouvement des forces que nous ne comprenons pas encore lui fit savoir Galadriel, d'accord sur le soutien du Magicien Gris auprès de la Compagnie, comme des doutes qu'elle avait concernant les forces obscurs qui remuaient en Terre du Milieu. L'Enigme de la Lame de Morgul doit être résolus. Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence, à l'abri des regards, cette chose ne se montre pas. Pas encore mais elle gagne chaque jours en puissance. Si les paroles du garçon sont véridiques, vous devez rester prudent ? Finit-elle par le mettre en garde sur les risques qu'ils risquaient tous d'encourir.

Hochant de la tête face à ces paroles, les dires de Peter ne cessant de tourner en rond dans son esprit, sur l'éventualité que le but de leur Ennemi était de s'emparer de la Montagne pour prendre le contrôle de l'Est.

_ Mithrandir. Pourquoi le semi-homme ?

A la question de la Dame des Bois, Gandalf s'arrêta un bref instant avant de river son attention vers elle, tentant de trouver la réponse à cette question dont il n'avait, lui-même, pas encore trouver la réponse adéquate depuis qu'il avait eu cette idée saugrenue de pousser Thorin Ecu-de-chêne de prendre un « cambrioleur » dans la Compagnie. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réellement poussé à choisir Bilbon Sacquet pour ce poste et non un autre ?

_ Je ne sais pas finit-il par admettre à l'encontre de sa vieille amie avant de réfléchir profondément à cette question. Saroumane pense que seul un grand pouvoir peut tenir le mal en échec mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai découvert rapporta Gandalf sur ce dont ils avaient été témoins jusqu'à présent durant les dernières semaines passer auprès de la Compagnie.

Et auprès de certains d'entre eux en particulier.

_ Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai découvert. Je crois que se sont les petites choses. Les gestes quotidiens des gens ordinaires qui nous préservent du mal. De simple acte de bonté et d'amour avoua-t'il sur ce dont il pensait sur cette question alors qu'il se rappelait sans peine des images des Pevensie conversant simplement avec Bilbon durant leur voyage, comme des habitudes quotidiennes dont il avait été témoins lors de passage dans des villes et des villages durant son périple. Pourquoi Bilbon Sacquet ? Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai peur et qu'ils, lui et les enfants, me donnent du courage termina enfin par admettre Gandalf sur les émotions et sentiments qui le prenaient sur la quête qu'ils allaient devoir réussir.

Trop plonger dans ces pensées et dans les craintes qu'il ressentait, Gandalf ne vit nullement le rapprochement de la Dame jusqu'à lui que lorsqu'elle vint doucement à lui prendre ces mains dans les siennes pour le rassurer.

_ N'ayez pas peur Mithrandir, vous n'êtes pas seul vint à lui promettre la Dame elfe tout en lui remettant doucement l'une de ces mèches grises derrière sa longue crinière. _Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, je viendrai_ termina-t'elle par lui jurer en elfique de la promesse de l'aide qu'elle lui porterait à tout instant.

.xXx.

_ Que font-ils donc tous les deux, nous devrions être déjà partis ?

_ Calmes-toi Susan, ils ne sont tous les deux plus très loin.

_ Comment peux-tu donc être aussi calme après ce dont tu nous as rapporté plus tôt Peter ? Lui demanda Susan choquer en rivant son attention vers son ainé, tandis que tous les deux étaient habillés et prêt dans des tenus plus adéquates de combat pour faire face à de potentiels ennemis, avec leur paquetage à se lancer sur la piste de la Compagnie, attendant plus que Gandalf et le Seigneur Elrond qui devait leur remettre la missive à l'attention du Roi Thranduil. Si tes paroles sont justes, nous allons devoir, non seulement nous occuper du dragon, mais aussi d'une éventuelle invasion du nord et…

_ Nous ne sommes pas encore là Susan. La seule chose sur laquelle nous devons nous concentrer pour le moment et de veiller à rattraper les nôtres, comme de les mettre en garde sur ces possibilités d'avenir que nous avons devant nous. Occupons nous d'une chose à la fois pour l'instant, d'accord ? Lui demanda-t'il à la fois rassurant et déterminer sur la question des potentiels menaces dont ils auraient à faire face plus tard.

_ Et tu n'es pas effrayer ? Vint-elle à le questionner alors qu'elle resserrait son manteau de cuire par-dessus sa tunique violette assortis à son pantalon, autant que remontant ces bottes sur ces genoux pour tenter de s'occuper l'esprit en attendant les derniers retardataires avant de se redresser et de remettre une mèche qui s'était échapper de son chignon complet derrière son oreille. Je veux dire… tu dois avoir peur toit aussi de ce dont nous allons finir par croiser la route, n'est-ce pas Peter ?

_ Tu penses toujours que je suis imbattable, n'est-ce pas Susan ? Crois-moi, moi aussi je suis aussi terroriser que toi des futurs problèmes qui nous pendent au nez mais j'essaye de prendre cela avec philosophie et me dire qu'Aslan ne nous aurait jamais envoyé ici-même s'il savait que nous pourrions ne pas réussir à faire la différence à la fin lui fit remarquer Peter sur la question.

_ Tu crois toujours en lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas toi ?

_ Bien sur que si Peter, seulement, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur les dangers auquel nous allons être confronté si une autre menace plane sur nous, autre que le dragon alors… j'aurais seulement espérer que cette quête ne soit pas aussi compliquer que cela va être le cas et…

_ C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent nous n'avons jamais eu à faire face à des personnes très compliqué…

_ Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire Peter ?

_ Oui j'ai compris Susan. Il n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai confiance en nous, autant qu'en Aslan et dans le reste de notre Compagnie, tout se passera bien lui promit-il sur la question.

_ Ne fait pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir Peter, tu te rappels ? Lui rappela Susan sur ce dont il avait fais toujours jurer au reste de sa famille, celle de toujours tout faire pour revenir du champ de bataille même s'il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne puisse maintenir cette promesse.

Mais Peter n'eut guère besoin de répondre à sa question ou encore d'en rajouter une autre promesse, qu'il tourna son regard vers les escaliers, devant lesquels ils attendaient tous les deux dans la cour pavé par laquelle ils étaient arrivés à Foncombe la première fois. Ou suivant le regard de son ainé, Susan aperçu Gandalf arriver avec le Seigneur Elrond, le Magicien Gris ayant repris son bâton autant que son chapeau ornant le haut de sa tête alors qu'il avait de nouveau sa sacoche en bandoulière et sa nouvelle épée attacher à la ceinture.

_ Vous êtes prêt les enfants ?

_ Aussi prêt que nous pouvons l'être Gandalf et vous ?

_ Nous allons pouvoir y aller Peter mais avant… Je crois bien que le Seigneur Elrond à quelque chose à nous remettre n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le magicien gris en se tournant vers son vieil ami qui vint à tendre un parchemin solidement enrouler et sceller par le sceau aux armoiries de Foncombe.

_ Voici le message que vous remettrez au Roi Thranduil quand vous entrerez dans la Forêt Noire et que vous croiserez la route des elfes, ils vous laisseront passer leur territoire et permettre de franchir la Forêt par la route des elfes, et…

_ Est-ce que cela sera amplement suffisant ?

_ Que voulez-vous dire Lady Susan ? Le questionna le Seigneur Elrond, tout en remettant la lettre à Peter qui l'accepta volontiers avant de river son attention vers sa sœur, comme les deux autres d'ailleurs.

_ Je veux dire, tout le monde connaît pertinemment l'animosité qu'il existe entre les nains d'Erebor et les elfes de la Forêt Noire, autant qu'entre Thorin et Thranduil, alors… Est-ce que votre lettre sera suffisante pour laisser les elfes nous permettre d'entrer dans leur territoire, autant que de le traverser pour nous permettre d'atteindre la Montagne et poursuivre la quête ? Lui demanda Susan ayant des doutes sur la question.

_ Tu crois que Thranduil nous arrêtera Susan ?

_ Le Seigneur Elrond avait l'intention, lui aussi, de nous arrêter Gandalf avant qu'il ne vienne à comprendre qui nous étions et qui nous avait envoyé alors… Si les elfes noirs sont plus compliquer que ceux de Foncombe, il y a tout de même un risque que ces derniers nous mènent des bâtons dans les roues…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Susan. Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé à la Forêt Noire, nous pourrons réfléchir à tout cela quand nous nous retrouverons devant ces derniers et…

_ Même toi, Peter, tu as des doutes sur la question ?

_ Peut-être bien Susan mais nous serons quoi faire le moment venu et nous pourrons encore taper sur quelques têtes si besoin est et…

_ Vous comptez vous battre contre les elfes de la Forêt Noire ? Les questionna Elrond quelques peu inquiet de cette possible éventualité qui risquait peut-être d'arriver aux vus des paroles donner par l'ainé des Pevensie.

_ Nullement. Mais si ces derniers nous poussent à finir à de tels extrémités, je crains fort que nous allons devoir leur remettre du plomb dans la tête et leur rappeler une chose que ces derniers semblent avoir oublié depuis plusieurs décennies à présent.

_ Et quoi donc Peter ?

_ Qu'ils font eux aussi partis de ce monde Gandalf et que s'ils refusent de venir aider les autres peuples dans le besoin quand le danger plane au-dessus de leur tête, ils ne devront nullement s'étonner que le jour ou le Destin viendra à frapper à leur porte pour leur demander des comptes, qu'ils se retrouvent tous seuls sans aucun alliés pour les soutenir lorsque les ténèbres tomberont sur eux. Même si cela a déjà commencer puisque le Mal s'est déjà infiltrer sur leur terre par le Sud, c'est plutôt ce danger là auquel nous devrons faire attention quand nous viendrons à atteindre la forêt d'ailleurs fit remarquer doucement l'aîné des Pevensie sur ce dont il pensait de la situation qu'ils allaient devoir gérer quand ils arriveraient à ce niveau de leur voyage, alors qu'il rangeait précautionneusement la missive du Seigneur Elrond dans son sac en bandoulière avant de redresser sa tête vers les autres. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour eux Seigneur Elrond, nous les traiterons bien selon la manière dont ils viendraient à nous traiter eux-mêmes alors… Allons-y tous les deux, allons rejoindre notre Compagnie ! A bientôt Seigneur Elrond vint à le saluer l'aîné des Pevensie avant de prendre enfin la route, obligeant les autres à bouger en conséquence.

Saluant à leur tour le Seigneur Elrond et lui promettant à leurs tours qu'ils essayeront d'éviter autant de casse que possible avec les elfes de la Forêt Noire, Susan et Gandalf s'empressèrent de rattraper l'avancer de Peter quittant la demeure de Foncombe pour aller rattraper le reste des leurs. Alors que les trois derniers membres de la Compagnie réfléchissaient à cette dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec le Maitre d'Imladris et qui les mirent quelque peu inquiet à ce sujet, celle de cette prochaine confrontation avec les elfes de la Forêt Noire.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était réellement pressé de se retrouver face aux elfes de la Forêt Noire.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **alors? votre avis dessus?**

 **en tout cas je vous dis à tous bonne soirée et à la prochaine pour la suite :)**

 **big bis**

 **a +**

 **Sabrinabella**


	21. Chapitre 20 Le Calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite tant attendus ;)**

 **et oui, vous attendez tous cette rencontre de la Compagnie avec les elfes de la Forêt noire XD mais faudra encore patienter un peu ;)**

 **sinon dans ce chapitre vous aurez droit à un petit bonus que je pense vous comprendrez sans peine :)**

 **merci à Nennia et à Angel pour vos com =D en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant ;à**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le Calme avant la tempête**

 _Il n'aurait jamais pensé que revoir la terre ferme lui manquerait à ce point._

 _Après ces derniers mois passer en mer avec la flotte de Narnia pour aller récupérer les îles solitaires des derniers sbires de la Sorcière Blanche, Edmund était réellement heureux de revoir les plages des terres de Narnia se dévoilant devant eux, alors que la cité de Cair Paravel brillait de mille éclats sous la lumière du soleil._

 _Se tenant à la droite de Peter à l'avant du navire, Edmund pouvait constater qu'il n'était pas non plus le seul à être heureux de rentrer au bercaille, son frère ayant un doux sourire affectueux aux lèvres, son regard river vers Cair Paravel alors qu'il savait exactement ce qui traversait l'esprit de son ainé en cet instant. Puisqu'après tout, cela faisait aussi plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vus Susan et Lucy, leurs deux sœurs étant demeuré à la cité aux Quatre Trônes avec Mr Tumnus et, Mr et Mme Castor pour veiller sur elles, ainsi qu'une armée conséquente pour protéger le château si jamais ils se trouvaient attaqué une fois encore._

 _Tandis que les deux rois, accompagner d'Oreius, d'autres centaures, faunes et nains rouge avaient pris la mer pour délivrer les Narniens sous la joute des sbires de Jadis sur les îles solitaires à l'Ouest de la Mer. Et ce voyage leurs avait pris près de dix mois pour récupérer ces dernières alors qu'ils avaient replacés des Narniens de confiance à la tête des îles pour faire de nouveau régner l'ordre et la paix sous la tutelle des Grands et Roi de Narnia, tandis que dès qu'ils furent certains que tout se passerait bien pour eux, les deux Rois avaient décidés de rentrer à Narnia et de retourner auprès de leurs deux sœurs à Cair Paravel._

 _Ils étaient enfin de retour à la maison._

 _Et les éclaireurs de la cité avait dus les apercevoir parce qu'il pouvait discerner une foule se rassembler au port de Cair Paravel, un Comité d'accueil venant les accueillir en espérant que Susan et Lucy en feraient toutes les deux partis, autant que le reste de leurs amis Narniens._

 __ C'est bon d'être de nouveau chez soi, pas vrai Edmund ?_

 _Tournant son attention vers son ainé, Edmund put constater que Peter avait rivé son regard sur lui._

 _Ayant opté pour une tenue plus décontracter mais tout aussi robuste et royale, Peter était vêtus dans une tenue plus adéquate pour le combat plutôt que pour une parade. Un chemisier blanc à manche bouffante avec une tunique bleu clair en cuir à manche courte portant l'emblême du lion ocre sur son torse, abordant fièrement l'épée de Narnia à sa ceinture alors que sa longue cape bleu nuit de voyage le drapait dans le dos, lui donnant un air princier même s'il ne portait pas sa couronne sur la tête._

 _Peter avait toujours été le style de personne qui paraissait toujours royale malgré le style simple de tenus qu'il portait. Sans doute à cause de son visage d'ange ressortie par sa crinière blonde et ces yeux bleu ciel qui luisaient de clarté sous le soleil de joie de rentrer de nouveau parmi les leurs alors qu'il avait solidement laisser sa couronne dans son coffret, ranger dans ces quartiers sur leurs navires, ne la portant que dans de rares occasions. Lorsqu'il devait prendre part à un conseil, à un jugement ou à une soirée, la coutume voulait que les Rois de Narnia portent leurs couronnes mais autrement, cette dernière demeurait sagement fermer dans ces affaires. Attitude que le reste des Pevensie avaient eux aussi pris comme habitude, préférant se mêler au peuple et au travail de tous plutôt que de demeurer assis sur leurs trônes que les choses se passent d'eux-mêmes._

 __ Oui Peter, moi aussi je suis heureux de rentrer à la maison. Mais les filles risquent belles et biens de nous massacrer, surtout Susan de ne pas leur avoir envoyé plutôt des messages et…_

 _Sauf qu'Edmund ne put terminer les craintes qu'il détenait sur la question de ce que risquait de leur faire vivre Susan quand ils finiraient enfin par accoster au port de Cair Paravel, lorsque Peter l'avait attrapé par les épaules avant de lui faire un shampoing, le faisant grogner de gêne et d'énervement. Par Aslan, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait à quel point lorsque Peter lui faisait ça devant leurs soldats ?_

 _Ils étaient tous les deux des Rois, des grands guerriers et en cet instant précis, ils devaient tous les deux paraîtres comme deux enfants en train de se chamailler. Après tout, c'est ce dont ils étaient encore tous les quatre, des enfants qui avaient vaincus Jadis près d'un an plus tôt. Cela paraissait tellement loin à Edmund et pourtant tout lui était parfaitement clair dans sa mémoire, comme si tout cela s'était uniquement dérouler la veille._

 _Seulement pour en revenir à son idiot de frangin qui continuait de martyriser ces cheveux au passage, tout en lui affirmant sa façon de penser sur la question._

 __ Nous avons combattus des adversaires redoutables et fait face aux aléas de Mère Nature et du Dieu de la Mer durant ces derniers mois et tu es toujours effrayer par les remontrances de Susan ? Lui demanda Peter fort amuser par cette idée. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être incorrigible Edmund ?_

 __ Cesses donc de te foutre de moi Peter ! Grogna Edmund en fusillant son frère au passage avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les cottes qui regretta immédiatement en se rappelant d'un détail important alors que Peter s'écarta de lui, en grimaçant tout en portant sa main à son abdomen. Je suis désolé Peter, j'avais…_

 __ Tout va bien pour moi Edmund, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi vint à le rassurer Peter, tout en lui souriant doucement, bien que ces traits étaient tout de même tirer par la douleur tiraillant son torse. Tu as entendus le faune guérisseur, mes cottes ont seulement pris un sacré coup, aucunes ne se trouvent être fêler ou casser alors détend-toi ?_

 __ Si j'avais regarder ou j'avais aussi mis les pieds, je ne serais jamais tomber et tu n'aurais pas eux besoin de…_

 _Mais Edmund n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour savoir pertinemment que sur ce coup, il était fautif. Ayant été l'une des premières îles qu'ils avaient découvertes, une île rocheuse et désertique avec plusieurs volcans en activité en son cœur, les Narniens avaient compris qu'aucun sbire de Jadis ne se serait installer dans un tel lieu et avait donc poursuivis leur mission sur les autres archipels. Sauf que durant le voyage du retour, ils avaient de nouveau du accoster sur l'île prit dans une tempête qui avait quelque peu malmené leur navire ou les soldats avaient dus pauser pied à terre pour réparer. Et qu'en attendant de passer le temps, Edmund avait proposé d'aller visiter les lieux._

 _Peter avait accepté et accompagner d'Oreius, autant que de leur garde personnel, étaient allés découvrir les environs de l'île. Ne découvrant que roche et désert devant eux, Edmund n'avait nullement remarqué ou il mettait les pieds et avait glissé sur une perte raide qui l'aurait mené droit vers un ravin profond. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais pus avoir peur pour lui qu'à l'instant même ou il avait perdus pieds, Edmund avait sentis la poigne de la main de Peter se refermer sur son poignet et qui était parvenus à ralentir sa course et à le stopper. Mais pas avant d'avoir glissé sur quelques mètres et d'heurter violemment le sol sur son ventre, tenant solidement le bras d'Edmund de sa main qui se retrouvait à moitié dans le vide, tandis que l'autre main de Peter s'était accrocher à un autre rocher qui avait stoppé sa course. Cependant, la peur et l'adrénaline avaient permis d'entendre les craquements émanant du corps de son ainé, inquiétant grandement, autant qu'effrayant Edmund qui avait rivé son attention vers Peter qui n'avait fait que lui sourire uniquement et lui faire une promesse par la même occasion._

 __ Ne t'inquiètes pas Edmund, je ne te lâcherais pas. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te lâcher. Jamais plus._

 _Et lui faisant pleinement confiance, Edmund avait hoché de la tête, demeurant calme et patient, s'accrochant à son tour à un autre rocher de son autre main valide pour aider son frère à le maintenir accroché tandis qu'Oreius et leur garde personnel s'évertuaient à venir les récupérer, avec l'aide de cordes pour éviter toute nouvelle et potentielle chute. Et s'était lorsqu'ils avaient finis par les remonter tous les deux, alors que le soigneur du groupe se penchait sur le cas du Grand Roi de Narnia qu'ils avaient remarqués ce qui se trouvait plus bas dans le ravin._

 _De l'or._

 _Des montagnes et des montagnes d'or qui paraissaient disparaître dans le décor de roche orcre et oranger de l'île, qui vint à étonner autant qu'à stupéfixier les Narniens et les deux Rois devant cette découverte. Que faisons donc toute cette richesse ici-même ? Et qui avez pus amasser autant d'or dans un même endroit ?_

 _Seulement, juste après cette découverte et une longue marche d'une dizaine de minute parmi ces richesses, Peter avait ordonné qu'aucun Narnia ne touche à cet or, autant que de le laisser ou il se trouvait, pour ensuite ordonner à tous de regagner le bateau. Edmund avait tenté de parlementer mais quand il avait constaté de la grimace de douleur que tirait en cet instant Peter, il n'avait pas discuté et avait soutenus son frère à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé au navire et qu'il se fasse consulter par le faune guérisseur à l'abri dans sa cabine._

 _Quelques cottes endommager à cause de la chute et son épaule gauche démise avec quelque bleu au torse, Peter ne s'en tirait pas mal, rassurant autant Edmund que le reste de l'équipage qui vint à recevoir l'ordre de naviguer pour Cair Paravel. Il était tant qu'ils rentrent tous à la maison._

 __ Ne t'en fais pas Edmund, celui qui risque de recevoir d'avantage de beuglante de Susan, cela risque fort d'être moi alors détends toi, nous sommes à la maison maintenant. Plus rien ne nous arrivera ici-même le rassura Peter sur la question, un doux sourire aux lèvres avant de tourner son attention vers Oreius qui vint à les prévenir du prochain accostage._

 _Et le regardant s'éloigner de lui, Edmund ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, heureux d'être enfin de nouveau chez lui. Oubliant à quel point les choses allaient dégénérer dans les prochains jours, juste à cause d'une si petite chose qui se trouvait enfoncer dans le fond de sa poche et qui paraissait devenir de plus en plus lourd au file de l'avancée de ces pas pour Cair Paravel._

.xXx.

_ Tu viens Edmund ?

Redressant la tête vers la voix de sa benjamine alors qu'il fermait son paquetage après avoir rassembler sa couchette qu'il avait installée durant la nuit, Edmund avait eu du mal à dormir cette nuit et avait été levé avant les autres alors que l'aube pointait le bout de nez à l'horizon. A cause des souvenirs qui avaient défilés dans son sommeil sur ce qui était arrivé alors qu'ils étaient rentrés à Cair Paravel après la reprise des Iles Solitaires, le jeune frère Pevensie était heureux de n'avoir été témoin que du début du cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécus après leur retour à Narnia. Et tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pus s'empêcher de ramasser cette fichue pièce qui avait poussé le dragon à les suivre et à venir sa possession.

_ J'arrive Lucy !

Et s'empressant de se relever en replaçant son sac sur son dos, Edmund vint à rattraper les côtés de sa benjamine qui marchait au côté du hobbit, reprenant leur discussion de la veille sur les différentes herbes à pipes de la Comté, tandis qu'ils suivaient le reste de la Compagnie emboiter le pas de Balin et Thorin qui menaient leur groupe vers la route de l'Est.

Voilà déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient dépassés les terres de Foncombe, traversant les différents paysages qui se dressaient devant et autour d'eux sur la route de l'Est, passant des prairies aux collines, des plaines aux pics rocheux, ou encore sous des cascades ou devant traverser des cours d'eaux, le paysage était aussi fleurissant et diversifier alors que l'été se trouvait bel et bien terminer depuis longtemps et que l'automne avait finis par arriver sur eux. Et qui disait automne, disait aussi les temps pluvieux et ces derniers avaient finis par s'abattre plus souvent sur eux que la chaleur du soleil qui se trouvait masquer par les nuages gris qui recouvraient de plus en plus le ciel.

Et c'est d'ailleurs une nouvelle pluie diluvienne qui était en train de s'abattre sur eux alors qu'ils avaient finis par atteindre les montagnes, devant passer par un passage escarper et rocheux, dont un seul faux pas sur le chemin, les ferait tomber sur plus d'une centaine de mètres en une chute raide en contrebas avant de tomber droit dans une rivière, qui n'était nullement assez profonde pour amortir leur chute. En claire, une chute des plus fatales qui les attendraient en perspectives.

_ Prenez garde ! Doucement ! Leur cria Thorin, avançant en tête de leur convoi, tout en prévenant le reste de sa Compagnie sur les dangers de ce passage qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter.

_ Non, sérieusement ? Il croit sincèrement qu'on se mettrait à courir dans un tel environnement ?

_ Edmund ? Tenta de le raisonner Lucy, tout en fusillant son frère du regard. Il faut trouver un endroit ou s'abriter le temps que la tempête se calme. C'est bien trop risquer de continuer dans de telles conditions ! Indiqua-t'elle fortement sur les risques qu'ils pouvaient encourrir à poursuivre la marche dans ce mauvais temps.

D'ailleurs, Bilbon lui donna très vite raison quand en levant les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose sous la pluie tombant sur eux, que son pied droit vint à rouler sur un caillou qui céda sous lui, le faisant perdre pied et qui aurait entrainé sa chute dans le ravin si Bofur, qui se trouvait devant lui et, Dwalin dans son dos, ne l'avaient tous les deux pas attraper par les bras en vitesse. Et le ramenant contre le mur, tout en le plaquant contre celui-ci pour lui éviter de retenter l'expérience, tous les autres vinrent à souffler de soulagement alors que Lucy et Edmund, la première se tenant derrière Dwalin tandis que le second était devant Bofur, vinrent à remercier les deux nains de l'avoir rattraper, tout en s'inquiétant de la pâleur des traits de Bilbon en cet instant précis.

_ Tout va bien Bilbon ? Lui lança inquiète Lucy, se demandant si ce dernier allait pouvoir réussir à continuer d'avancer dans cet état.

_ Il faut trouver un abri ! Cria Thorin à l'encontre des siens, comprenant enfin la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

_ Non, vous croyez ? Personne saint d'esprit n'y aurait songé tout seul lança narquoisement Edmund de sa place, en ayant entendus les ordres donner par le chef de la Compagnie, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Lucy alors qu'elle posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule de Dwalin pour empêcher ce dernier de répliquer quoi que se soit au parole de son frère.

Edmund pouvait être très susceptible et narquois quand il se trouvait sous un tel temps pluvieux, autant que de forte mauvaise humeur par la même occasion. Seulement, Dwalin ne s'occupa guère de lui quand il finit par identifier un danger qui se rapprochait dangereusement de leur position.

_ Attention !

Dressant tous leurs regards vers la direction dans laquelle allaient les yeux de Dwalin, toute la Compagnie dut attendre qu'un éclair vienne à zébrer le ciel, éclairant assez leur environnement pour parvenir à discerner sous la pluie et les nuages noirs, un énorme rocher fondant droit dans leur direction. Le projectile vint à s'écraser à plusieurs trentaines de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, les forçant tous à se plaquer contre la paroi pour éviter les morceaux qui vinrent à dégringoler de la paroi, autant qu'à s'agenouiller pour se mettre à l'abri, tentant tous de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Comment un rocher pouvait-il fondre sur eux de la sorte ? Surtout que l'arc de cercle que ce dernier avait effectué avant d'atteindre la paroi au-dessus de leurs têtes, ressemblait bien plus à un projectile lancé par une catapulte.

Mais ils eurent très vite la réponse à leur interrogation sur ce qui était en train de se produire.

_ Ce n'est pas un orage. C'est un duel de rage. Regardez ! Lança Balin, terminant par discerner le danger que les autres n'avaient pas encore remarquer droit devant eux à plusieurs centaines de mètres quand tous finirent par apercevoir ce qu'il avait remarquer.

Celle d'une partie de la paroi rocheuse de l'autre côté qui était en train de se redresser de sa « niche », se dressant de toute sa hauteur, dont la forme ressemblait fortement à une silhouette humaine avec la roche composant tout son « corps » tandis que les deux partis lui servant de membre supérieur se mirent à arracher une autre partis de la montagne, un énorme rocher qui les rendirent fortement anxieux de ce « qu'il » allait en faire.

_ Mince alors. Les légendes disaient vraies vint à rapporter Bofur étonné et éberlué devant l'apparition qui se jouait sous leurs yeux et qu'il reconnut sans peine. Des géants ! Des géants de pierre ! Cria-t'il inquiet quand ils virent tous le « géant » lancer son projectile droit dans leur direction.

Ou plutôt, sa direction se trouvait être un autre géant de pierre qui vint à s'écarter de la paroi rocheuse plusieurs mètres dans le dos de la Compagnie, celui-ci se prenant le projectile en plein dans la tête, comprenant tous les termes de Balin prononcer plutôt. « _Un duel de rage_ ». Ils étaient tombés en plein milieu d'un affrontement opposant ces créatures gigantesques qui ne faisaient nullement attention à ce qui se trouvait sous eux dans leur face à face.

_ Abrites-toi pauvre idiot ! Cria Thorin en avisant Bofur qui s'écartait de la paroi et se rapprochait du vide pour regarder d'avantage l'affrontement entre les créatures.

_ Bofur !

L'attrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser par un rocher qui dégringolait au-dessus de leurs têtes, Edmund plaqua le nain contre la paroi, lançant un regard par-dessus ce dernier pour constater que Bilbon, autant que Lucy, étaient tous les deux maintenus contre le mur par Dwalin qui avait plaqué un bras sur chacun d'entre eux pour les forcer à demeurer en arrière.

_ Tenez bon ! Cria Dwalin lorsque le sol sous leurs pieds se mit dangereusement à trembler sous eux avant qu'une fissure ne vienne à se scinder entre eux, coupant nette la Compagnie en deux groupes.

_ Kili !

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Kili, attrapes ma main !

_ Fili, reste-ici ! Cria Edmund en attrapant le frère ainé par les épaules et le plaquant contre lui, en l'arrêtant dans sa tentative d'attraper son cadet, juste là ou la faille dans leur groupe était apparus, alors que de l'autre côté, Kili observait son frère et le reste de la Compagnie avec inquiétude et peur. Abrites-toi, crétin ! Lui ordonna le Pevensie en constatant que le plus jeune neveu de Thorin n'était pas prêt à réagir devant cette découverte.

Mais heureusement pour eux, Gloin qui se trouvait juste devant lui, vint à attraper son jeune cousin, qu'il replaqua de nouveau contre la paroi quand tous vinrent à comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Ils ne se trouvaient pas sur une partie de la montagne en plein cœur d'un affrontement opposant deux Géants de Pierre, ils se trouvaient eux-mêmes placer sur un autre géant de pierre, juste au niveau de ces genoux alors que ce dernier était tout simplement en train de se redresser, quittant ainsi la niche ou il était endormis.

Sauf qu'à peine fut-il redresser que le géant de pierre ou se trouvait la Compagnie se retrouva à chanceler lorsque l'un des autres géants lui arriva sur lui, fracassant sa tête contre la sienne comme un coup de crâne qui fit retomber ce dernier contre la paroi. Alors que le premier groupe de la Compagnie, celui de tête avec Thorin se retrouva de nouveau en contact avec le chemin qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter, prenant cette occasion de descendre du genoux de la créature pour se mettre le plus vite possible à l'abri du combat, auquel, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient prendre part pour se protéger.

Ils eurent chacun le temps de se mettre à l'abri, Kili étant le dernier à franchir le passage que le géant de pierre était déjà en train de se redresser, emportant avec lui, le second groupe de la Compagnie qui s'accrochait autant qu'ils le pouvaient à la paroi de son genou droit de la créature pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Alors que ce dernier parvint à éviter un uppercut du droit du géant se trouvant à l'avant de leur chemin, en parvenant à se baisser juste à temps pour éviter le coup donner avant que celui-ci ne vienne à fracasser son « poing » contre la paroi juste au-dessus du premier groupe de la Compagnie qui durent de nouveau se plaquer contre la roche, entrainant de la pierre dans son sillage qu'il usa comme d'un marteau pour allez fracasser la tête du premier géant se trouvant à l'avant. Sauf que de cette manière, le géant du milieu, celui qui s'était redresser avec la Compagnie sur lui, avait tourner le « dos » au troisième géant, celui se trouvant à l'arrière qui avait saisis un énorme rocher entre ces « mains » qu'il souleva à bout de bras au dessus de sa « tête » et envoya droit vers le deuxième géant qui vint à se le prendre en pleine « tête », perdant celle-ci par la même occasion.

Tête qui alla s'écraser sur la falaise juste au-dessus du premier groupe de la Compagnie qui dut s'agenouiller pour éviter de se recevoir les projectiles de la collision, alors que le géant de pierre qui venait tout juste de perdre ces repères, se mit à chanceler sur ces « pieds ». Tournant sur lui-même alors que le deuxième groupe de la Compagnie vint à passer juste devant les autres qui se trouvaient à l'abri, les regardant terroriser de les voirs chuter alors que les Pevensie se mettaient à prier Aslan de venir les aider, le géant se mit à perdre l'équilibre pour de bon, son dos partant en arrière alors que ces genoux venaient à se fléchir et que ces derniers chargeaient droit vers la paroi rocheuse se trouvant juste à l'avant de la tête de groupe de la Compagnie.

Et la collision fut des plus inévitables.

Sauf qu'avant même que le groupe de Thorin ne purent crier leur colère ou leur tristesse de voir le reste des leurs se faire écrabouiller entre la paroi rocheuse et le genou du géant en train de tomber, ils furent tous souffler lorsqu'ils vinrent à entendre résonner le rugissement d'un fauve malgré la tempête et les sons produits par les géants de pierre autour d'eux. Rugissement résonnant en même temps que l'immense boule de feu qui se mit à irradier autour du genou du géant, implosant sur elle-même en repoussant ce dernier qui alla heurter l'autre paroi rocheuse en face, tandis que les deux autres géants autour d'eux vinrent à cesser de se battre en s'envoyant des rochers. Et rivant leur regard vers la boule de feu qui se dressait devant le groupe de Thorin éberluer et effrayer, ils purent discerner la tête d'un lion apparaissant depuis les flammes formant la bulle qui vrilla son regard de braise sur les créatures de pierre avant de pousser un autre puissant rugissement.

Dont le cri fut amplement suffisant pour effrayer les géants de pierre qui se mirent à fuir le « champ de bataille » alors que la sphère de feu finit par se rompre, disparaissant en crépitant comme des flammes mourantes, alors que le groupe de Thorin mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité quand ils vinrent à entendre des grognements et des cris de joies. Se précipitant vers la source des sons droit devant lui, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand en tournant sur le coin du chemin, il retrouva les derniers membres de sa Compagnie tous entier et en parfait état alors que les corps des deux Pevensie semblèrent cesser de luire de flamme, ayant fait éloigner les autres nains autour d'eux. En cet instant précis, Thorin n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus ou même de questionner ces deux derniers pour savoir que son groupe avait été protéger par le Valars qui avait envoyer les Pevensie pour les aider dans cette quête, et se jurant de remercier ces derniers plus tard, le leader de la Compagnie se contenta d'aller voir ces camarades pour constater qu'ils allaient tous bien, se rendant droit vers son premier neveu qui observait encore éberluer le garçon Pevensie qui observait ces mains cesser de luire de flamme avec surprise.

Mais lui, autant que Lucy, furent tous les deux très vite ramener à la réalité lorsque l'un de leur groupe qui avait survécus à la collision grâce à la protection d'Aslan, avait remarquer un détail important parmis eux.

_ Ou est Bilbon ? Questionna Bofur en apercevant nullement ce dernier parmis eux. Ou est le hobbit ?

_ Je suis là ! Un petit coup de main s'il-vous plait ?

_ Bilbon ! Cria Lucy terroriser en apercevant le semi-homme se trouvant accrocher à la paroi, les pieds dans le vide et le regard quelque peu inquiet de glisser d'avantage de son accroche ou il se trouvait en cet instant précis.

_ Sortez-le de là ! Leur ordonna Thorin à l'instant même ou Ori et Bofur se jetèrent vers lui pour tenter de le saisir mais les mains trempées de Bilbon vinrent à glisser et il perdit ces accroches, glissant de quelques mètres avant de retrouver un autre caillou pour s'accrocher à deux mètres des autres.

Et hors de porter de leurs mains.

_ Bilbon !

_ Tenez bon !

_ Accrochez-vous !

_ Ecartez-vous par Aslan pauvres idiots !

Suivant l'ordre furieux lancer par le Pevensie, Ori et Bofur vinrent à s'écarter de son chemin alors qu'Edmund laissa tomber tous ces sacs et qu'il attrapa l'une de ces cordes qu'il vint à attacher solidement à l'un des rochers derrière la Compagnie avant de laisser celle-ci tomber en contrebas de la falaise, droit vers Bilbon.

_ Tiens bon Bilbon, j'arrive ! Accroches-toi d'accord ? lui lança Edmund en rivant son attention vers le hobbit qui hocha de la tête, tout en continuant de s'accrocher comme il le pouvait à son rocher, avant que le garçon ne porte son regard sur le reste de la Compagnie. Tenez tous la corde, quand je l'aurais récupérer vous nous aiderez à remonter, d'accord ?

_ Sois prudent Edmund ?

Et hochant de la tête vers sa benjamine d'être prudent, Edmund descendit doucement en rappel, faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur la paroi tremper sous la pluie, se rapprochant doucement mais surement du hobbit alors que le reste des nains s'étaient tous agglutiner autour de la corde et les autres de la paroi, prêt à les remonter autant qu'à les attraper tous les deux, dès qu'ils seraient à porter de mains.

_ J'arrive Bilbon, tout se passera bien. Ne regarde surtout pas en bas, d'accord ?

_ Cette idée ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit tenta de blaguer Bilbon, en essayant d'omettre qu'il se trouvait à plus d'une centaine de mètres du sol, voir plus, ne pouvant nullement bien discerner avec l'orage au-dessus d'eux, l'écart le séparant de la terre ferme. S'était bien Aslan à l'instant ?

_ Sans aucun doute Bilbon, bien qu'il n'a guère été très malin d'être aussi brute dans sa tactique. Il a sans doute été un peu trop fort cette fois-ci pour nous protéger.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela Edmund ?

_ Parce que tu ne te retrouverais pas les pieds dans le vide en cet instant Bilbon lui rapporta simplement Edmund, tout en ayant finis par arriver à son niveau avant de, dès qu'il eut une bonne accroche de la corde de sa main droite autant qu'un appui pour ces pieds, doucement passer son bras gauche sur le ventre du hobbit, prêt à le mettre sur son dos. Très bien Bilbon, tu vas, doucement, lâcher ton accroche de ta main droite et t'accrocher à moi pour venir sur mon dos, d'accord ?

_ D'accord.

_ Alors vas-y, doucement ?

Et suivant les directives du jeune Pevensie alors que les nains demeuraient silencieux au-dessus d'eux, leur regard vriller sur eux tandis que Lucy était en train de prier Aslan pour que son frère autant que le hobbit remontent sans difficulté, Bilbon parvint à se déplacer de son accroche jusqu'au dos d'Edmund sans perdre l'équilibre. Se tenant fermement à ces épaules alors que le garçon le poussa à resserrer sa prise sur lui pour qu'il ne puisse nullement glisser ou tomber, le Pevensie attendit d'être bel et bien sur qu'il soit bien accrocher avant de river son attention sur le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Allez-y les gars ! Remontez nous mais doucement ?

_ Vous l'avez entendu ? Allons-y ? Lança Dwalin au reste des nains qui s'empressèrent de tirer sur la corde pour les remonter tous les deux, tandis que lui, Thorin et Bofur se tenaient tous les trois agenouiller devant le ravin, prêt à les intercepter et à les remonter.

Pendant que Fili et Kili encadraient tous les deux Lucy en la gardant à l'écart des autres, pour ainsi éviter qu'elle vienne à les gêner autant qu'elle les aide, se doutant que dans son état d'inquiétude, elle pouvait faire un faux pas qui pourrait les faire tous les deux tomber. Surtout que les huit autres nains de la Compagnie étaient déjà tous en train de tirer sur la corde, remontant doucement Edmund et Bilbon du ravin alors que le premier tenait solidement la corde dans ces mains, marchant sur la paroi pour remonter, son regard vriller droit sur les trois nains attendant de les saisir dès qu'ils se retrouveront à porter de bras.

_ Attrapez Bilbon ! Les poussa Edmund à remonter d'abord le hobbit pour que ce dernier soit en sécurité et loin du précipice. Allez !

_ Votre main Bilbon ! Appela Bofur en tendant son bras pour attraper le hobbit comme le demandait le Pevensie. Tendez-moi votre main !

Seulement, à l'instant même ou Bilbon parvint à saisir la main de Bofur et qu'il allait lâcher les épaules d'Edmund, celui-ci vint à perdre pied, l'un de ces pieds venant à glisser après que l'appui sur lequel il s'appuyait vint à céder sous lui, glissant sur un mètre sous le cri de tous, surtout quand cela entraina la chute du hobbit avec lui. Mais Edmund le rattrapa par la ceinture de sa main gauche et ne laissant nullement à ce dernier d'avoir le temps de récupérer, comme d'emmagasiner ce qui venait de se produire, le Pevensie vint à le soulever sous peine à bout de bras, le mettant à la porter des mains de Bofur et de Dwalin qui vinrent à l'attraper sans peine pour le remonter avec toute urgence. Alors que le garçon s'accrocha au peu de corde qui lui restait alors que les nains s'acharnaient à le remonter le plus vite possible et mettant ces mains en approche des bras de Thorin qui vint à plonger, saisissant ces poignets dans les siens et tirant celui-ci dans son sillage pour le remonter avant qu'il ne soit aider par Dwalin et Gloin qui vinrent à le soutenir après que Lucy avait saisi Bilbon dans ces bras pour constater s'il était blesser ou non après que le grand guerrier l'avait laisser à ces soins et à celle de Bofur pour aller aider ces cousins à ramener le Pevensie sur la terre ferme.

Soulagement que tous eurent quelques instants plus tôt quand Edmund se retrouva de nouveau sur la terre ferme, soufflant tous en prenant de profonde respiration de savoir qu'ils étaient tous sortis d'affaire et en sécurité jusqu'à leur prochaine mésaventure qu'ils allaient devoir faire face en raison de leur quête.

_ J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur rapporta Dwalin encore choquer de ce qui avait faillis advenir, tout en portant son attention vers le gamin. Toi aussi gamin, tu devrais faire gaffe pour la prochaine fois d'accord ?

_ Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Dwalin.

_ Il est perdu depuis qu'il a quitté son chez lui.

_ Thorin ?

_ Il n'aurait jamais dus venir. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous continua Thorin, ne faisant nullement attention à la demande de Balin de cesser de dire ces choses là, mais lui, autant que les autres ne purent nullement arrêter le mouvement qui arriva par la suite.

S'étant détourner de Bilbon dont son attention s'était vriller sur lui alors que Lucy le tenait toujours contre elle, le plaçant de telle sorte qu'elle le masquait à la vue de Thorin comme une mère protégeant son enfant d'un ennemi, le leader de la Compagnie n'eut guère le temps de réagir ou de parer le coup de poing qui vint à s'écraser sur sa mâchoire, le faisant tomber à la renverse autant à cause du coup que de la surprise. Alors que le silence se fit tout autour de lui tandis que tous les nains avaient rivé leurs regards plus que surpris et éberlués sur l'auteur de ce poing, pendant qu'Edmund regardait le Seigneur nain avec une colère et une rage dans le regard qui le firent paraître plus adulte et dangereux aux yeux des autres, rompant ainsi l'image de l'enfant auquel tous les nains s'étaient habituer à connaître depuis ces derniers mois passer avec lui. S'écartant ainsi de sa route alors que le jeune retournait auprès de sa benjamine et du hobbit, tout en se désintéressant totalement de Thorin qui était en train de se redresser et dont la fureur brillait dans ces yeux de s'être fait autant surprendre par le gamin de la sorte et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre son erreur.

Seulement Balin et Dwalin vinrent tous les deux à se mettre en travers de sa route, lui faisant ainsi comprendre dans leur regards qu'il devait laisser tomber, car bien que les deux nains étaient d'accord que le gamin n'aurait pas dus agir de la sorte, il n'en demeurait pas moins que s'était l'Héritier de Durin qui avait chercher les embrouilles alors qu'ils avaient faillis perdre leur hobbit, autant que le gamin. Comme une partie de leur Compagnie écraser par ce géant de pierre si les deux Pevensie ne s'étaient pas trouver parmis eux, poussant le Valars à réagir et intervenir pour empêcher leur mort, bien que cela n'avait pus éviter au hobbit de se retrouver dans le vide et poussant le Pevensie à aller lui-même le récupérer parce qu'aucun des nains ne pouvait l'atteindre d'eux-mêmes.

_ Cherchons-nous un abri avant que l'un d'entre nous ne viennent à attraper la mort déclara simplement Edmund en aidant Lucy et Bilbon à se relever avant d'aviser l'entrée de la grotte qu'il pouvait discerner juste derrière la plateforme ou ils se tenaient tous et vers laquelle il se dirigea.

Faisant signe à sa benjamine et au hobbit de demeurer en arrière, le temps qu'il aille vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à l'intérieur, Edmund entra dans la grotte alors que le voir disparaître à l'intérieur finit par faire réagir les nains qui reprirent pied avec la réalité et tournèrent toutes leurs attention vers Thorin, attendant de connaître la suite du plan. Mais le Seigneur nain semblait vouloir garder la bouche fermer, essuyant le sang qu'il perdait de l'entaille sur sa lèvre inférieur, juste là ou le poing d'Edmund l'avait atteint, tandis qu'un regard de Balin et Dwalin furent amplement suffisant pour obliger les autres nains à ne rien dire d'avantage et à passer à autre chose, comme d'oublier cet incident car ils étaient tous épuiser et sur les nerfs, ils n'avaient nullement besoin de créer d'avantage de tension dans leur groupe que Thorin était en train de causer lui-même.

Lorsqu'il fut sur que la grotte était vide de tout occupant et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ici-même, Edmund fit signe à Lucy et à Bilbon de le rejoindre à l'intérieur avec leur paquetage pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'abri de la tempête continuant de tomber dehors. Très vite rejoins par le reste de la Compagnie qui vint à se mettre à l'abri à leurs tours, venant tous à éviter le Pevensie, autant que l'orage qui continuait toujours de vibrer dans son regard vrillé vers l'entrée de la grotte, refusant catégoriquement de tourner son attention vers les nains en train de s'installer pour la nuit à l'intérieur de la grotte alors que Lucy vint à pousser Bilbon à s'installer entre elle et son frère. Autant pour le garder à l'œil que pour le garder loin de la mauvaise langue et humeur de Thorin, pendant que les nains s'installaient autour d'eux en silence, évitant tous le regard de leur leader que du garçon Pevensie qui ne semblait nullement prêt à s'endormir aux vus des traits dures tirant son visage.

_ Très bien, on va se faire un bon feu annonça Gloin, se frottant les mains après avoir laisser tomber devant lui des morceaux de bois qui avaient été protéger dans ces affaires et qui paraissaient avoir une forme étrange qui ressemblait à des…

_ C'est du mobilier elfique ça ? Questionna Lucy alors qu'elle reconnaissait certains des morceaux jetés par terre, comprenant sans peine d'où ces derniers venaient. Vous avez cassé du mobilier des elfes de Foncombe, vous n'avez pas honte, grossier comme vous êtes ?

_ Nous…

_ Je me ferais dans ce cas un plaisir de ruiner certains de vos mobiliers à Erebor et d'y mettre ensuite le feu, nous verrons si vous apprécierez grandement cela à la fin ? Leur demanda Lucy d'une voix dure et cassante, tout en fusillant Gloin et Nori de dire quoi que se soit à ces paroles, les mettant tous simplement au pied du mur.

_ Non. Pas de feu. Pas dans cette grotte coupa Thorin, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion et poussant tous les autres de sa Compagnie à aller se reposer. Tâchez de dormir. Nous partons à l'aube.

_ Nous devions attendre dans les Montagnes que Gandalf et les jeunes nous rejoignent, s'était le plan vint à lui rappeler Balin sur ce dont ils avaient convenus avec les derniers membres de la Compagnie.

_ Le plan a changer. De toute façon, Peter parviendra à suivre nos traces, ils nous rattraperont, je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux indiqua Thorin, nullement inquiet pour les trois derniers, sachant qu'avec le don de « sonar » du jeune Roi, ils allaient facilement retrouver leur piste. Bofur, premier tour de garde ! Lui donna-t'il comme ordre au nain au chapeau qui hocha de la tête et alla s'installer pour sa surveillance, pendant que le reste de la Compagnie s'installaient pour dormir.

Ignorant tous à quel point le prochain danger était bien plus proche qu'ils ne l'auraient tous crus en cet instant.

.xXx.

Plus loin dans l'Ouest, encore dans les plaines et les prairies s'étendant bien avant les montagnes, malgré la pluie diluvienne tombant sur eux, la meute qui s'était abriter à Amon Sul avait depuis longtemps dépasser les frontières de Foncombe, se lançant sur les traces de la Compagnie sur les ordre de leur leader montant le wargs blanc qui se mettait à flairer la trace de leurs futurs proies.

 __ La traces est fraiche ! Ils ont passés par le col !_

Et poussant son wargs à poursuivre la traque, lançant ainsi le reste de la meute sur ces pas à la pourchasse des nains après lesquels ils étaient lancer et qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de traquer jusqu'au bout.

.xXx.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore Peter ?

Se retournant vers son ainé, constatant qu'il s'était encore arrêter dans leur avancé alors que Susan porta un regard inquiet vers Gandalf, qui malgré l'obscurité causer par la nuit autant que par l'orage se déployant au-dessus de leur tête, comme de leurs traits fatiguer par leur tentative de rattraper l'avancer de la Compagnie sur eux. Ils avaient dus s'arrêter quelques instants auparavant quand Peter avait perdus l'équilibre lorsqu'il avait ressentis quelque chose se passant autour des présences des membres de la Compagnie droit devant eux. Trois présences fortes et gigantesques qui l'avaient surpris et choquer, qui avait eu pour réaction qu'il n'avait pas remarquer le caillou devant lui et qu'il avait pris les pieds dedans pour se ramasser par terre dans la boue, forçant Susan et Gandalf à venir l'en extirper et l'aider à se relever avant de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Et il avait eu le plus grand mal à leur expliquer ce qui était en train d'arriver aux leurs quand un mauvais pressentiment l'avait pris au tripes quand une partie des membres de la Compagnie, dont Edmund, Lucy et Bilbon s'étaient retrouver bloquer sur l'une des gigantesques auras qui semblait lutter les uns contre les autres.

Ce qui vint à se produire par la suite, Peter n'avait pas réellement compris celle-ci, il savait qu'il avait ressentis un mauvais pressentiment, sentant que toute cette histoire allait mal se finir quand quelque chose était montée en lui. Comme une sorte de bouffée de chaleur remontant depuis son estomac, se propageant dans tout son corps comme un brasier et pousser par un instinct incompréhensible, Peter avait levé sa main droite dans la direction d'où il pouvait sentir les auras de ces proches émerger et l'instant d'après, la terre s'était mise à trembler en résonnance avec le rugissement d'un fauve que Susan n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître. Gandalf n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil vers elle pour savoir qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du rugissement d'Aslan et que celui-ci paraissait être intervenu pour quelque chose, quelque chose que Peter avait ressentis et qu'il vint à leur rapporter dès qu'il eut retrouver son souffle.

Que la Compagnie avait finis par croiser la route de trois immenses créatures qui avaient émerger depuis la pierre des montagnes autour d'eux, et trop occuper à s'affronter, n'avaient nullement remarquer la présence des nains, des Pevensie et du hobbit juste sous eux. Aux vus de la description donner par l'ainé des Pevensie, Gandalf les avait informé que la Compagnie avait dus croiser la route de Géants de Pierre, des créatures légendaires que très peu de personne avait eu la chance d'apercevoir ou de croiser, ce qui inquiéta grandement Susan de savoir ces benjamins en présence de ces derniers. Mais Peter vint à la rassurer, les leurs étaient tous en sécurité, bien qu'il avait pus comprendre qu'il y avait eu un moment de tension entre Thorin et Edmund, se taisant sur ce détail avant de pousser sa sœur et le Magicien Gris à reprendre la route le plus vite possible pour les rattraper alors qu'ils avaient finis par s'arrêter pour se mettre à l'abri du mauvais temps.

Sauf qu'une heure s'était à peine écouler, se forçant tous les trois à accélérer l'allure pour tenter de les rattraper avant que le jour ne vienne à se lever quand Peter s'était figer, droit comme un mur de brique dans lequel Susan vint à lui rentrer dedans, faillant bien perdre l'équilibre si Gandalf ne l'avait pas rattraper avant qu'elle ne retombe en arrière. Avant de river tous les deux leurs attentions vers le Pevensie, sentant que quelque chose d'autre devait être arrivé à la Compagnie pour qu'il se soit arrêter aussi brusquement. Mais ce dont il avait pressentis, ne venait pas uniquement de devant lui, ayant perçus un danger se rapprochant sournoisement de la position des membres de la Compagnie, il s'agissait plutôt de ce qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de leur propre position.

_ Dîtes-moi que vous connaissez un sort pour masquer notre présence et notre odeur Gandalf ?

_ Oui Peter, pourquoi ? Que se passe-t'il ?

_ La meute est derrière nous. Et elle va nous rattraper.

_ Comment ça la meute ? Lui demanda Susan inquiète. Tu veux dire _la meute_ … Celle qui nous pourchasse depuis Bree et qui sont derrière nous ?

_ Eux-mêmes ! Pouvez-vous masquer notre présence Gandalf ? Nous devons absolument continuer et rattraper les autres avant que…

_ Nous pourrions nous charger d'abord de la meute et…

_ Surtout pas Susan ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, les autres vont avoir besoin de nous aux vus de ce qui risque de leur tomber dessus…

_ Comment ça de leur tomber dessus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Peter ? Le questionna Gandalf craignant la réponse que l'ainé des Pevensie allait leur donner.

_ Quelque chose est en train de se rapprocher de la Compagnie en cet instant même et aux vus du nombre, autant que de l'aura qu'ils dégagent, ils doient se s'agir de gobelins, la montagne dans laquelle ils se trouvent en est infester. Nous devrions nous dépêcher avant qu'ils ne viennent à tomber sur eux vint à les prévenir Peter sur les risques qu'étaient en train d'encourir la Compagnie.

_ Alors nous n'avons plus un instant à perdre, dépêchons nous de les rattraper !

Et suivant les directives de Gandalf après que ce dernier est lancer son sort sur eux trois pour ainsi les masquer à la vue, autant qu'à l'odorat de la meute si ces derniers venaient à les rattraper, ils vinrent à s'élancer de nouveau sur les traces des leurs, espérant de tout cœur pouvoir les rattraper avant qu'ils ne viennent à croiser la route des gobelins vivant dans les montagnes.

.xXx.

_ Vous ne dormez pas Bilbon ? Questionna Bofur quand il constata que le hobbit se trouvait toujours éveiller malgré les heures étant passé depuis qu'ils avaient posé leur campement pour la nuit dans la grotte et qu'il avait été désigné pour monter la garde pour la première partie de la nuit.

_ Comment pourrais-je ? Répliqua doucement Bilbon, en terminant par se lever de sa couchette et allant rejoindre le nain étant de garde, pour ainsi éviter de réveiller les deux Pevensie qui dormaient tous les deux comme des masses autour de lui, tout en ayant pris la ceinture avec son arme elfique pour s'occuper les mains. Je sais que les petits font tous pour que je me sente accepter mais…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Bilbon ? Vous faites partis de la Compagnie lui répliqua Bofur choquer par ces paroles, dans un murmure pour éviter de réveiller le reste de la Compagnie profondément endormis. Vous êtes l'un des nôtres autant que les enfants !

_ Ah bon, c'est nouveau. Thorin a dis que je n'aurais pas dus venir et c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un Touque, je suis un Sacquet, je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais et…

_ Oublis les paroles de ce nain buté et orgueilleux Bilbon, tu vaux bien mieux que cela.

_ Edmund ? Tu ne dors pas ? Lui demanda le hobbit étonner en voyant ce dernier se redresser de sa place ou il était installer, tout en empoignant la garde de son arme dont l'accroche se trouvait toujours ceinture à sa taille, qu'il avait conservé durant son sommeil, au cas où.

_ J'ai toujours le sommeil extrêmement léger quand je suis énervé vint à admettre simplement Edmund, tout en venant rejoindre les deux veilleurs à leur place. Ne tiens pas compte des paroles de Thorin, Bilbon. Si tu dois faire attention à toutes les mauvaises choses qu'on dit sur toi, crois-moi, tu n'es pas sortis de l'auberge lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

_ « Tu n'es pas sortis de l'auberge » ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement ? Questionna Bofur, ne comprenant pas le sens de la phrase que venait de donner le garçon.

_ Cela veut simplement dire que tu es dans la merde si tu tiens toujours compte des railleries des autres autour de toi, ce n'est pas leurs mauvaises langues qui te fera avancer dans la vie et tu as bien mieux à faire que de t'occuper d'eux, donc, ne tiens pas compte des paroles de Thorin. C'est une personne buté, orgueilleux et…

_ Doucement gamin… tenta de calmer Bofur sur les paroles qu'avaient le petit sur son chef.

_ … Et une véritable tête de mule poursuivi Edmund en mettant Bofur au défi de le contredire sur ce qu'il pensait du comportement de Thorin envers Bilbon. Il n'a nullement l'attitude d'un leader et encore celle d'un chef respectable Bofur, s'il n'est pas capable de mettre de côté ces ressentiments autant que sa mauvaise humeur, il n'ira nullement très loin s'il veut redevenir Roi. Car son attitude n'est nullement celle d'un Roi Bofur, il a encore beaucoup de chemin pour y parvenir lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

_ Parce que vous, toi et les tiens, vous savez ce que c'est d'être des rois et des reines affirma Bilbon sur la différence entre le rang des Pevensie et celui de Thorin.

_ Thorin ne porte peut-être pas la couronne mais il a tout pour être un Roi et…

_ Ce n'est pas une histoire de couronne Bofur, il faut savoir être bienveillant, honnête, juste et diplomatique avec tout le monde, pas uniquement avec son propre peuple. Mettre de côté ces différents pour le bien être de tous et… Croyez-moi les gars, ce n'est nullement simple d'être à la tête d'un royaume et recevoir toutes ces responsabilités, Thorin va devoir mettre de côté toute sa mauvaise humeur et d'accepter toute l'aide qu'on lui donne, au lieu de râler sur la différence de chacun fit simplement savoir Edmund sur la question, tout en portant toute son attention sur son arme dans ces mains avant de vriller son attention vers l'entrée de la grotte, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un y entrer.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres, n'est-ce pas Edmund ?

_ Qui ne s'inquièterait pas pour les siens Bilbon quand ces derniers ne seraient pas dans son champ de vision ? Lui demanda le jeune Pevensie, tout en reportant son attention sur son arme qu'il tenait serrement dans ces mains, comme pour tenter de se rassurer. Je sais parfaitement que Peter et Susan sont aptes à se défendre tous seuls, comme Gandalf d'ailleurs, mais avec notre rencontre avec les géants de pierre plus tôt, j'espère que leur route ne viendra pas à croiser la leur…

_ Ils ne risquent rien, surtout si ce Valars qui nous a protégés plus tôt, sera sans nul doute là pour veiller aussi sur eux alors…

_ Je ne pense pas que cela était totalement Aslan.

_ Que veux-tu dire Edmund ? Tu m'as d'ailleurs fais remarquer cela lus tôt quand tu es venu me récupérer plus tôt… ?

_ Qu'Aslan aurait totalement veiller à ce qu'on s'en sorte tous parfaitement indemne et que tu ne te retrouves pas les pieds dans le vide Bilbon, d'habitude quand Aslan intervient, il va jusqu'au bout des choses et bien qu'il est agis dans l'urgence de la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas vint à admettre Edmund sur la question. Quoi qu'il en soit, Thorin a peut-être le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur et tout le tralala mais il n'a pas le droit de rejeter toute la faute du monde sur tes épaules Bilbon, donc ne tiens pas compte de ces mots et…

_ Tu t'es toi-même retrouver dans cette situation ?

_ Quoi donc Bilbon ?

_Tu parles en connaissance de cause donc tu t'es retrouver dans ce cas toi aussi ?

_ Je sais que s'il ne fait pas gaffe à ce qu'il fait, ce sont ces proches qui vont devoir réparer ensuite les pots casser et cela le hantera pendant de nombreuses années alors… Qu'il cesse donc de faire l'idiot et… Qu'il concentre toute son attention sur notre mission, celle de récupérer Erebor du dragon répondit simplement Edmund à la question du hobbit, ne souhaitant nullement s'éterniser sur le sujet.

_ Votre maison vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? Les questionna Bofur à ce propos. Je sais que c'est dur…

_ Non, vous ne savez pas. Vous ne comprenez pas. Aucun de vous ne comprend, vous êtes des nains. Vous ne connaissez que cette vie, vous vivez sur les routes sans jamais vous installez nulle part, vous n'avez pas de chez vous répliqua durement le hobbit face à la question du nain avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de sortir comme parole.

_ Bilbon ? Le rappela doucement à l'ordre Edmund en posant une main forte sur son épaule, lui faisant ainsi comprendre par la même occasion, qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de donner ce genre de dire.

_ Excusez-moi, je…

_ Non, c'est vrai finit par approuver Bofur sur la question, avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de la Compagnie dormant toujours profondément, bien que l'un des nains paraisse pleinement réveiller et écoutant en silence leur échange depuis le début. Nous n'avons pas de chez nous termina-t'il par admettre avec tristesse sur la véracité des paroles du hobbit.

_ Mais nous sommes là pour vous donnez un chez vous Bofur, n'est-ce pas Bilbon ?

_ Oui bien sur, c'est pour ça que…

_ C'est quoi ? Demanda curieux Bofur quand il baissa son regard vers la taille du hobbit qui baissa le regard vers ce dont le nain fixait, autant qu'Edmund qui constatèrent avec surprise de la lueur émanant de l'intérieur du fourreau de la lame elfique du Sacquet.

Et avisant celle-ci, Bilbon en attrapa doucement la garde de son arme, retirant doucement la lame de son fourreau, dévoilant à tous que la lueur bleuté qui apparaissait, émanait de la lame elle-même qui luisait alors que les paroles de Gandalf dansaient dans l'esprit du Pevensie autant que du hobbit. _« C'est une lame elfique. Cela veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleue quand des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages. »_

_ Cela veut dire ce que je pense que cela veut dire ? Questionna Bilbon en vrillant son regard vers Edmund qui avait pâlis à vue d'œil, en rivant son regard vers l'entrée de la grotte avant de vriller son attention vers le sol de la grotte, là où ils purent tous entendre un grondement venir de dessous.

Et se redressant tous les trois en même temps que Thorin de sa couchette, ils avisèrent une fissure se former juste entre eux, faisant tomber le sable de la grotte à l'intérieur, ressentant tous le besoin de réveiller les autres et de se tenir prêt à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Ou plutôt sur quoi ils allaient tous tomber.

_ Debout ! Ordonna Thorin. Debout !

Mais cela ne suffis pas amplement à réveiller toute la Compagnie, que ces derniers n'eurent guère le temps de se redresser de leur couchette, que le sol sous eux vint à céder, s'ouvrant sur un immense tunnel dans lequel ils vinrent à tomber tous et glissant sur les parois, se mirent tous à hurler de surprise et d'inquiétude sur ce qui allaient leur tomber dessus.

Ou plutôt sur quoi ils allaient tous finir par tomber et croiser le chemin à la fin de leur chute.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors ? qu'en avez vous pensez?**

 **hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus :)**

 **en tout cas, la suite sera consacrer avec la rencontre de la Compagnie avec les gobelins ainsi que l'entrée en scène de Gollum ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **je vous dis à la prochaine**

 **bon dimanche**

 **big bis ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	22. Chapitre 21 Goblinville

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite tant attendus avec la Compagnie tombant en plein dans la mine des Gobelins :)**

 **merci à Angel, Gribou et Nennia pour vos com en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE =D**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Goblinville**

 _ **« C'est une lame elfique. Cela veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleue quand des orques ou des gobelins sont dans les parages. »**_

 __ Cela veut dire ce que je pense que cela veut dire ? Questionna Bilbon en vrillant son regard vers Edmund qui avait pâlis à vue d'œil, en rivant son regard vers l'entrée de la grotte avant de vriller son attention vers le sol de la grotte, là où ils purent tous entendre un grondement venir de dessous._

 _Et se redressant tous les trois en même temps que Thorin de sa couchette, ils avisèrent une fissure se former juste entre eux, faisant tomber le sable de la grotte à l'intérieur, ressentant tous le besoin de réveiller les autres et de se tenir prêt à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Ou plutôt sur quoi ils allaient tous tomber._

 __ Debout ! Ordonna Thorin. Debout !_

 _Mais cela ne suffis pas amplement à réveiller toute la Compagnie, que ces derniers n'eurent guère le temps de se redresser de leur couchette, que le sol sous eux vint à céder, s'ouvrant sur un immense tunnel dans lequel ils vinrent à tomber tous et glissant sur les parois, se mirent tous à hurler de surprise et d'inquiétude sur ce qui allaient leur tomber dessus._

 _Ou plutôt sur quoi ils allaient tous finir par tomber et croiser le chemin à la fin de leur chute._

.xXx.

Ils ne furent nullement tous réveiller en douceur.

La chute fut rapide bien qu'elle avait de quoi leur donner le tournis autant que de leur rendre le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient dans leurs estomacs, avant qu'ils ne viennent tous par retrouver la terre ferme. Tombant dans une espèce d'énorme coupole faite de barre de fer et métallique qui avait été placé juste devant une falaise comme pour rattraper et stocker tous ce que les « bâtisseurs » laisseraient chuter dans le vide, les membres de la Compagnie se retrouvèrent par tomber les uns et les autres, faisant grogner ceux qui se retrouvaient sous les autres en ayant le souffle couper et l'oxygène qu'ils détenaient dans leurs poumons. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'eurent le temps d'emmagasiner ce qui venait de se produire, hormis le fait qu'ils avaient tous été réveiller en sursaut par Thorin avant que le sol ne cède sous eux, se questionnant tous comment ils avaient pus en arriver là ? Et qui était ceux qui les avait fais tomber ici-même en premier ?

Seulement, seuls Bilbon et Edmund savaient pertinemment qui pouvaient être derrière cela, se rappelant sans peine de la lame elfique du hobbit qui avait brillé de sa lueur bleu, alertant son possesseur sur l'approche du mal autour d'eux. Et Thorin avait dus lui aussi deviner que celle-ci n'avait pus que luire parce qu'elle avait sentis une présence maléfique proche d'eux, et cette dernière finit d'ailleurs par se révéler à eux quand ils vinrent tous à sursauter à l'instant où ils vinrent tous à entendre des cris rauques et lugubres se rapprocher d'eux.

L'instant d'après, un groupe de gobelin leur fondait dessus.

_ Attention !

_ Résistez !

Mais les nains avaient beaux se démener comme des beaux diables, fracassant leurs poings dans la face des gobelins se jetant sur eux, les attrapant les uns après les autres pour les obliger à se relever et à avancer, escorter par d'autres gobelins arrivant en renfort autour d'eux. Ces derniers grimpant comme des araignées sur la falaise ou la Compagnie avaient atterris, allant soutenir leurs autres congénères qui forçaient les nains à serrer les rangs et à avancer, tandis qu'Edmund tentait de maintenir Lucy dans son dos pour la protéger de ces fourbes alors qu'il dégaina son arme qu'il avait conserver à porter de main. Transperçant le premier gobelin avant d'assommer le second le chargeant avec son poing, Edmund para le troisième et bloqua la lame du quatrième alors que le gobelin qu'il avait paré, n'eut pas le temps de le recharger qu'il eut droit à la lame de Lucy dans la poitrine quand celle-ci eut réussit à dégainer sa propre arme qui s'était trouver toujours autour de sa ceinture.

Le fait que les deux Pevensie avaient tous les deux leurs armes, obligeant les gobelins à s'éloigner d'eux pour éviter leurs armes, autant que de tenter de dégainer leurs propres armes, cela permit aux nains toujours à terre de réagir et de répliquer. Retrouvant leurs armes tombé sous eux avec leur paquetage, Thorin chargea avec Bofur, Nori et Gloin les premiers gobelins qui étaient parvenus à emporter les premiers des leurs, en l'occurrence, Bifur, Fili et Kili, pendant que les deux Pevensie faisaient barrage devant les autres gobelins qui voulaient atteindre le reste de la Compagnie qui étaient en train de ramasser leurs armes pour se joindre aux hostilités. Tandis que la plus jeune Pevensie avait poussé le hobbit à demeurer derrière elle et son frère, le gardant ainsi hors de porter de l'échauffourée et lui éviter de se faire attraper par les gobelins qui auraient pus l'utiliser comme otage, comme cela avait été le cas avec l'épisode des trolls.

Ayant dégainé Orcrist pour repousser les gobelins retenant ces neveux, la vue de la lame elfique effraya les créatures quand ils la virent, ces derniers se mettant à hurler de peur en l'apercevant, donnant ainsi une ouverture au Seigneur nain pour sortir Fili et Kili de leurs griffes alors que les cris que ces derniers donnèrent, paraissaient alerter les autres de leurs congénères dans les environs. Ils allaient se faire encercler et être noyer sous le nombre de leurs ennemis, s'ils ne trouvaient immédiatement une solution pour sortir d'ici.

_ Il nous faut quitter cet endroit avant que les renforts n'arrivent ! Cria Thorin à l'encontre de ces camarades après avoir pousser ces neveux et Bifur dans son dos après que Bofur et Bombur soient tous les deux venus en soutien pour l'aider à éloigner les gobelins des nains qu'ils avaient pris.

_ On ne pourra pas repasser par l'endroit où nous sommes arrivés ici fit remarquer Edmund sur leur incapacité de passer par le trou par lequel ils étaient tombés avant de tourner son attention vers l'unique chemin qu'ils ne pourraient tous emprunter. On va devoir avancer et tenter de trouver un chemin pour remonter, en espérant qu'il y existe une issue vers le haut qui nous ramènera dehors espéra grandement le Pevensie sur les chances qu'ils avaient de trouver une sortie ou au contraire, de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans le royaume des gobelins dans la montagne.

_ Alors allons-y ! Dépêchons-nous ! Poussa Dwalin aux autres de s'empresser de ramasser leur dernier paquetage et se dépêchez d'avancer avant que les gobelins ne reviennent à la charge sur eux.

_ Suivez-moi !

Et ouvrant la voie, Thorin s'empressa d'emprunter le chemin par lequel les gobelins s'étaient enfuis après avoir aperçus sa nouvelle acquisition elfique, bien heureux de posséder une arme dont la simple vue faisaient fuir leur ennemi. Mais le seigneur nain ne s'attendait pas à ce que la simple vue d'Orcrist leur suffirait pour sortir d'ici, se doutant parfaitement qu'ils allaient devoir tout de même affronter les gobelins qui viendraient à leur rencontre pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Sauf qu'ils n'eurent pas la possibilité de faire seulement trente mètres sur le chemin qu'ils purent entendre de nouveau le cri des gobelins en train de revenir à la charge, ces derniers revenant avec les renforts que la Compagnie s'était parfaitement attendus de voir débarquer à tout instant mais chacun d'entre eux auraient souhaités que cela soit plus tard que plus tôt.

Mais cessant de palabrer ou même de penser, ils vinrent tous agir par instinct et habitude, et vinrent à charger sur les gobelins en train de venir à leur rencontre, prêt au prochain affrontement qu'ils allaient devoir faire face. Mener en tête par Thorin et ces neveux, ces derniers obligeaient le premier groupe de gobelin à reculer avant que Dwalin et Gloin ne viennent à les dépasser, chargeant l'ennemi comme des taureaux enrager, repoussant sans peine certains des gobelins dans le vide sur leur droite, les chemins qu'ils empruntaient étaient escarper et étroits, les forçant tous à demeurer sur le sentier pour ainsi éviter de se retrouver à chuter eux-mêmes dans le vide. Surtout qu'avec la noirceur et les ténèbres des environs, n'étant éclairer par quelques torches flambant sur les parois des murs de roche, ils leurs étaient tous à fait impossible de voir combien de mètres les séparaient de la terre ferme, se doutant qu'au fait qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une montagne, le fond de la grotte ne devait pas être aussi prêt qu''ils voulaient tous l'espérer.

Alors mieux valait pas trop se rapprocher du bord et tenter le diable pour éviter de perdre des membres de leur Compagnie dans la demeure des Gobelins, ils devaient tous sortir de là pendant que tous auraient bien voulus avoir les derniers membres de leur groupe présent. Le Magicien Gris aurait facilement pus trouver la sortie dans ce dédale de couloir et de passerelle créer par les gobelins, alors que l'ainé des Pevensie aurait sans nulle doute pus éviter les chemins ou arrivaient les gobelins et repérer le passage le plus sur entre tous.

Seulement, alors que les nains avaient poussés les Pevensie à demeurer en arrière de leur groupe, préférant garder les deux enfants dans leurs dos plutôt que de les laisser gérer les charges des Gobelins, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Edmund devant le caractère entêtant des nains, mais au moins, cela lui permettait de garder Lucy et Bilbon à l'abri de ces créatures. Créatures qui paraissaient se multiplier à vue d'œil autour d'eux alors qu'ils continuaient de courir dans les corridors, forçant les passages des gobelins pour tenter d'éviter de se retrouver cerner et bloquer dans un endroit précis. Malheureusement pour eux, les gobelins devaient connaître par cœur leurs galléries car un autre groupe de ces immondes bestioles finirent par les charger par derrière, droit vers les deux Pevensie et le hobbit qui rivèrent toutes leurs attentions droit vers eux.

Edmund n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et plaçant son bouclier en avant, le Pevensie chargea droit sur les gobelins, les repoussant dans sa charge, balançant son épée dans l'air au niveau des têtes des créatures qui hurlèrent de douleur quand sa lame vint à prendre leurs vies alors que des flèches filaient autour de sa tête. N'ayant nullement besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était en train de l'appuyer par le biais des flèches, Edmund se contenta de repousser les gobelins qui s'attaquaient à leurs arrières tandis que les tirs mortels de Lucy ne ratait jamais sa cible, Bilbon tenant solidement son épée elfique dans ces mains, tout en ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil entre le combat des Pevensie et ceux des nains qui tentaient d'avancer parmis la garnison de gobelin qui paraissaient leur fondre dessus de partout.

Mais trop concentrer sur les gobelins, les nains autant que les Pevensie ne virent nullement que leur groupe s'était légèrement espacer, laissant ainsi Bilbon en plein milieu du groupe, n'arrêtant pas de regarder à l'avant vers les nains et à l'arrière vers les enfants, ne voyant nullement un gobelin plus malin que les autres venir droit vers lui par le haut. Terminant par tomber juste devant le hobbit, Bilbon leva son arme devant lui à l'instant même ou le gobelin vint à le charger, parant les coups qu'il tentait de lui donner, arriver qui ne fut nullement louper par la plus jeune de la Compagnie qui l'avait entendus descendre.

_ Bilbon !

Ayant entendus le cri d'alerte de Lucy, l'attention de tous vinrent à se river vers le hobbit en prise avec le gobelin dont il était parvenu à le désarmer de son arme d'un habile coup d'épée, chose que ne parut nullement apprécier la créature qui préféra user de ces autres armes. Ces griffes et ces crocs.

La créature se jeta littéralement sur Bilbon, se mettant à se placer sur son dos et se mettant furieusement à lui mordre le bras alors que le hobbit tenta de le faire lâcher prise et de se défaire de lui. Le seul souci, c'est que trop concentrer à faire descendre la créature de son dos, Bilbon ne vit nullement que ces pieds étaient en train de le rapprocher dangereusement de la corniche s'ouvrant droit vers une crevasse dont on ne pouvait nullement en apercevoir le fond, tellement il faisait noir. Mais tous les autres membres de la Compagnie avaient remarqué ce détail et avant même que l'un des nains n'aient pus intervenir pour attraper le hobbit et abattre le gobelin, Lucy avait enfoncé son poing dans la face de la créature, le faisant ainsi lâcher prise le hobbit mais pas avant qu'il ne vienne à tirer Bilbon avec lui, droit vers sa chute dans le ravin.

Sauf que le hobbit n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur que porter par son élan de sa charge, Lucy était parvenu à le tirer à l'abri, le repoussant sur le chemin et le mettant ainsi loin de la corniche et du vide. Le seul hic, s'est que la plus jeune Pevensie se retrouvait à son tour à quelques millimètres du vide et n'ayant pus calculer son avancer et sa charge, l'un de ces pieds vint à céder sous une partie de la corniche qui céda sous son poids. Et étant de dos au vide, Lucy put facilement voir les regards et les visages de tous porter sur elle, comme si sa chute se retrouvait au ralenti, notant totalement les regards inquiet et les visages de terreurs des nains de la voir tomber alors que Bilbon avait perdus le peu de couleur qui lui restait au visage, l'effroi se lisant dans ces yeux alors qu'il comprenait ce qui venait de se produire. Mais si tous s'étaient complètement figer devant sa chute, cela n'était pas le cas de son frère qui avait immédiatement réagis lorsqu'il avait vus la chute arriver.

Et s'élançant droit sur sa benjamine, repoussant sans peine les gobelins de son sillage, ayant eu le temps de rengainer son arme dans son fourreau, Edmund avait tendu la main vers le bras de Lucy qui avait tendus inconsciemment la main vers lui, comme pour tenter de se rattraper à quelque chose. Mais si tous les nains avaient crus que le frère Pevensie parviendrait à ramener sa sœur à l'abri sur la terre ferme, ils se mirent tous à crier d'effroi lorsqu'Edmund se jeta droit vers Lucy, enveloppant totalement son corps autour d'elle, l'étreignant contre lui pour la protéger de la chute alors que son dos heurta la paroi sous eux et qu'ils vinrent à glisser droit vers l'obscurité, disparaissant à la vue de la Compagnie qui les appelaient avec terreur de les voir être englober par les ténèbres de la crevasse sous yeux.

Sauf que la Compagnie perdit un instant l'avantage sur les gobelins, ces derniers prenant l'occasion de sauter sur les nains alors qu'ils tentaient d'encaisser qu'ils venaient de perdre deux des leurs dans cette crevasse, se détournant tous du hobbit, oubliant celui-ci qui n'avait hésité une seconde quand il avait constaté que les nains allaient perdre face aux gobelins. Pousser par le besoin de retrouver les enfants qui avaient jurés de toujours veiller sur lui alors qu'il se remémorait sans peine les discussions et les rires qu'il avait partagé avec les Pevensie, Bilbon n'avait pas perdus une seule seconde et ne faisant plus attention aux autres, il avait sauté droit dans le crevasse, se laissant glisser sur les paroi, retenant les cris de la chute qu'il subissait en ayant qu'une seule idée en tête.

Celle de retrouver les enfants et les ramener à la lumière alors que l'obscurité l'avala à son tour.

.xXx.

Ils avaient perdus deux des leurs.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous demeurés figer à leur place en voyant les deux gamins disparaître dans les ténèbres dans la crevasse sous eux, les nains de la Compagnie avaient ainsi perdus l'avantage sur les gobelins, ces derniers se jetant une nouvelle fois sur eux, leur faisant lâcher leurs armes tandis que les créatures étaient en train de les maitriser. Hurlant tous de rage et de tristesse de n'avoir pus rien faire pour aider les deux enfants dans leurs chutes, les nains tentèrent de repousser les gobelins mais ces derniers ne vinrent pas à lâcher la pression sur eux et finirent par faire ce que ces derniers avaient eux l'intention de faire en priorité, celle de les emmener là ou ils voulaient les rapatrier.

Tandis que leurs armes furent ramasser par d'autres gobelins qui vinrent à rassembler leurs affaires, pendant que les créatures évitaient comme la peste Orcrist qui demeura au sol, l'un d'entre eux allant faire tomber la lame dans le vide en la poussant de son pied, faisant grogner Thorin d'avoir perdus son arme. Mais cela n'était pas aussi important que la perte des deux Pevensie, sentant la culpabilité l'étreindre quand il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait rapporter aux deux ainés de la fratrie si ces derniers parviennent à les rattraper avec le magicien.

Peut-être même que l'ainé avait « vus » l'aura de ces benjamins disparaître par le biais du « sonar » qu'il détenait et ne pouvait même pas imaginer dans quel état se retrouvait ce dernier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Thorin savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait de perdre des membres de sa famille, après tout, il avait perdus son grand-père, son père et son petit-frère dans la Bataille de la Moria, ne lui laissant plus que sa sœur et ces neveux à chérir. Maintenant il devait trouver un moyen de sortir le reste de sa Compagnie de ce traquenard dans lequel ils étaient plonger, se rendant compte que plus ils suivaient les gobelins et plus la lumière des torches étaient plus nombreuses et plus flamboyante, leur permettant ainsi de découvrir la demeure des gobelins les entourant lorsqu'ils vinrent tous à entendre un son.

Un son des plus criardes qui leur donna des sueurs froides, se mettant à les faire grincer des dents autant que leur faire trembler leur tympan quand ils vinrent tous à comprendre que ce bruit était pour les gobelins, de la musique.

Une musique qui fut très vite rejoint par ce qui paraissait être une chanson chanté par une voix gutturale et grave, qui leur donna des sueurs froides.

 _ **« Crack, clac, la noire crevasse »**_

 _ **« Coince, flaque, pince attrape »**_

 _ **« Frappe et martel ou qui bégaie »**_

 _ **« Mêle, pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol »**_

 _ **« Dans la mine de Goblinville »**_

Alors que la Compagnie finit par apercevoir celui qui se trouvait derrière la voix qui chantait cet air bruyant, dont la dernière phrase fut amplement répéter par le reste des gobelins se tassant au-dessus d'eux dans les niveaux autour de la crevasse ou se dressait un rocher en pointe ou une plateforme avait été érigé autour. L'endroit exacte ou se trouvait le « trône » du Roi des Gobelins qui n'était nul autre que le chanteur en train d'improviser cette immonde chanson qui agressait les oreilles des nains alors que la créature était tout à fait énorme.

Une montagne de chair des plus repoussante dont le double menton pendouillait jusqu'à sa poitrine autant que le ventre imposant et flasque, alors qu'il détenait quelques filaments argentés sur son crâne chauve sous sa couronne noires aux pics acérer se dressant au-dessus de sa tête. Tandis qu'il détenait une espèce de bâton comportant à la tête de son extrémité, le crane d'un bouc sans nulle doute aux vus des cornes arrondis composant la partis du squelette de l'animal tuer, celui-ci poursuivant sans peine son champ macabre alors que les nains étaient poussés à se retrouver devant lui.

 _ **« Que sa siffle, que sa crasse, que l'on gifle et crevasse »**_

 _ **« Que nul ne relate quand on l'attache »**_

 _ **« Pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol »**_

 _ **« Dans la mine de Goblinville »**_

Se retrouver devant l'abomination qui était en train de leur briser les tympans, les nains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de grimacer, chacun contenant leur souffrance d'avoir perdus les deux plus jeunes de leur groupe alors qu'ils fusillaient les gobelins en train de les tenir en garde pendant que les autres étaient en train de déposer leurs armes et leurs paquetages devant leur « roi » qui poursuivait et terminait sa chanson.

 _ **« Marteau, tenaille, carcan et roi cisaille »**_

 _ **« Plainte et râle quand ma pique vous empale »**_

 _ **« Ca se casse, creuse et fracasse »**_

 _ **« Grince, grogne, arrache et cogne »**_

 _ **« Que ça crique que ça pleur, y aura pas de sauveur »**_

 _ **« Pilonne, pilonne en dessous du sol »**_

 _ **« Dans la mine de Goblinville »**_

Et clôturant son chant, après n'avoir nullement hésité à empaler l'un de ces gobelins sur la pointe ornant le haute de tête de son bâton comme une lance sur son « Plainte et râle quand ma pique vous empale » pour ensuite le balancer dans la crevasse, le Roi gobelin vint à tourner sur lui-même en effectuant une pirouette, forçant les nains autant que les gobelins à se baisser pour autant éviter son bras que son bâton pour se faire frapper au passage. Dès que la créature sembla s'être lasser de chanter sa « composition » et lançant un dernier regard à ces « invités surprises », le Roi Gobelin retourna s'asseoir sur son trône, se servant de plusieurs gobelins qui se mirent à gémir comme d'un marche pied pour pouvoir grimper et s'installer sur son siège avant de concentrer toute son attention sur les nouveaux venus.

_ Entrainante, non ? C'est une de mes propres compositions ? Vint à les questionner le Roi gobelin, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_ Ce n'est pas une chanson. C'est une abomination vint à lancer Balin très vite appuyer par le reste des nains qui approuvèrent ces dires, termes qui ne sembla nullement gêner le leader des créatures devant eux.

_ Abomination ? Mutation. Dégénération. C'est tout ce que vous trouverez ici leur fit remarquer le chef avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. Qui ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon Royaume ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ?

_ Des nains, Votre Malfaisance.

_ Des nains ? Répéta fort étonner le Roi en vrillant son regard sur le capitaine de sa troupe qui venait de répondre à sa question.

_ Nous les avons trouvés sous le porche vint à répondre le capitaine à son leader sur l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé ces derniers. Il y avait deux humains avec eux qui sont tombés dans la crevasse finit-il par rapporter sur la perte de deux des leurs qui fit rager les nains que celui-ci en parle à son chef, ne voulant nullement imaginer de ce qui arriverait aux corps des deux malheureux si les gobelins venaient à mettre la patte dessus.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient même le penser tellement cela les révulsait d'avoir même une telle idée en tête aux propos des deux petits.

_ Ne restez pas planter là ! Fouillez-les ? Leur ordonna le Roi des Gobelins alors que ces sbires vinrent à s'empresser de fouiller dans les affaires des nains pour trouver un quelconque indice sur eux qui pourrait expliquer leur présence ici-même. Chaque pli ? Chaque couture ?

Alors que les gobelins n'avaient nullement le moindre scrupule dans leur recherche, l'un d'eux arrachant la corne auditive d'Oin qui tenta de le conserver loin de la main de la créature qui le regarda un instant avant de le jeter par terre, pour ensuite l'écraser sous son pied, faisant grogner le vieux guérisseur de perdre ainsi son moyen d'entendre. Chose que n'apprécia nullement Thorin qui voulut repousser le gobelin en question mais d'une poigne solide sur son épaule, Dwalin parvint à arrêter son cousin avant que ce dernier ne se lance dans une bagarre ou ils ne pourraient avoir le dessus pour l'instant. Tandis que l'un des gobelins vint à soulever l'un des paquetages les plus imposant parmis eux et que tous reconnurent comme étant le sac de voyage de Nori, quand le gobelin renversa devant tous un mobilier et de l'argenterie qui surprirent tous les nains de voir un tel contenu qui n'avait pas lieux d'être dans leurs affaires pour leur voyage vers Erebor.

_ Je suis convaincu Votre Magnificence, qu'ils sont de mèches avec des elfes vint à déclarer le capitaine des gobelins, tout en ayant attrapé l'un des chandeliers en or du paquetage qu'il vint à confier à son seigneur qui jugea le produit avant d'en aviser le pied et de lire ce qui se trouvait dessous.

_ « Fabriquer à Foncombe ». Ah, au Second Age, je n'oserais pas offrir ça admit le roi gobelin dédaigneusement avant de balancer le chandelier dans la crevasse d'un geste désinvolte alors que tous les nains vinrent à river leurs regards vers celui qui était à l'origine de cela.

_ C'est juste quelque souvenir tenta d'admettre Nori aux regards peu aimables que lui lança Ori en cet instant précis, de ce qu'il avait eu le culot de faire dans la demeure des elfes.

_ Tu as sérieusement de la chance que Lucy ne soit pas là, sinon elle t'aurait…

Mais Kili ne put finir sa phrase qu'il vint à se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire, fermant très vite sa bouche, tout en baissant la tête, tentant de contenir les larmes à la pensée des deux Pevensie inertes dans le fond de cette montagne. Pendant que Fili vint à poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, lui aussi, ressentant difficilement l'absence des deux jeunes après ces mois passer en leur compagnie.

_ Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagne ? Vint à les questionner le Roi Gobelin en avisant chacun des nains devant lui, attendant que l'un d'entre eux vienne à répondre.

Thorin allait d'ailleurs s'avancer pour prendre les choses en main, étant gardement retenus entre le reste de sa Compagnie pour le protéger, lorsqu'une main vint à se poser sur son épaule, le stoppant dans son entreprise avant de river son attention vers le nain qui avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas les gars, je m'en charge confia Oin déterminer en venant se placer devant Thorin et à la vue du Roi Gobelin.

_ Oin ? L'appela Gloin inquiet de savoir ce que son frère ainé avait derrière la tête.

_ Pas de boniment, je veux la vérité sans fioriture lui ordonna le roi gobelin à l'encontre d'Oin, tout en se réinstallant sur son trône, attendant d'avoir ces réponses.

_ Il va falloir que vous parliez plus fort, vos sbires ont écrabouiller mon cornet lui demanda Oin pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il disait, tout en désignant sa corne écrabouiller qui ne lui permettait plus réellement d'entendre ce qu'on lui disait.

Surtout qu'il n'avait pas réussi à entendre les paroles du gobelin adresser à lui, chose que ne sembla pas apprécier ce dernier.

_ Je vais t'écrabouiller autre chose, moi ! Mit dangereusement en garde le roi gobelin en descendant de son trône et s'avançant droit vers Oin qui ne comprenait nullement la colère de ce dernier, qui balança la pile de leur paquetage à droite dans le décor d'un revers de son poing.

_ Si vous voulez d'autre renseignement, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser lança Bofur en se plaçant directement devant Oin que les autres nains avaient resserrer les rangs autour de lui, tentant de trouver un moyen de le protéger du poing lever du Roi Gobelin qui s'arrêta dans sa charge avant de baisser son attention vers le nain au chapeau, terminant par avoir toute son attention. On… On était sur la route, enfin c'est moins une route qu'un chemin… En faite, ce n'est même pas ça qu'en j'y repense, c'est plus une piste. Bref, en faite, on était donc sur cette route ou ce chemin, ou cette piste, puis on y était plus, ce qui est un problème ? Parce qu'on aurait dus être au Pays de Dun mardi dernier et…

_ En visite chez des parents éloigné continua Ori en proposant une idée à Bofur qui était en train de nager lui-même dans ces propres explications foireuses alors que le Roi Gobelin tentait d'emmagasiner les dires des nains.

_ Des cousins-cousins du côté de ma mère et… poursuivit Bofur ayant eu une trame pour continuer son récit et endormir le Roi gobelin, sauf que celui-ci ne paraissait pas être aussi stupide qu'ils auraient pus le croire.

_ Tu la FERMES ! Lui ordonna-t'il en grognant alors que les gobelins se couchèrent de terreur devant son rugissement pendant que les nains demeurèrent sans voix, attendant de connaître la sentence qu'il allait leur donner. Très bien ! S'il refuse de parler, nous les ferons hurler. Apporter la Déchiqueteuse ! Apporter la Broyeuse d'Os ! Les plus jeunes d'abord ? Termina-t'il par indiquer en désignant de son doigt Ori qui serait le premier à faire les frais des machines de tortures des gobelins.

Choses que l'un d'entre eux ne sembla guère apprécier, en ayant plus qu'assez que ces camarades se mettent en avant alors que cela était à lui de faire face au Roi Gobelin et de prendre les responsabilités de tout cela.

_ Attendez ?

Alors que tous les nains autant que les gobelins s'arrêtèrent, rivant tous leur regard vers celui dont avait émergé la demande, la Compagnie finit par s'écarter, laissant ainsi à Thorin d'être dévoiler pendant qu'il s'avança à la rencontre du Roi Gobelin qui n'eut aucune difficulté à le reconnaître et savoir à qui il avait à faire.

_ Tiens. Tiens. Tiens. Regardez qui est là ? Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror, Roi Sous la Montagne présenta le Roi Gobelin en effectuant une révérence exagérer faisant ricaner ces sbires avant de se redresser vers le Seigneur nain. Oh mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez pas de Montagne. Et vous n'êtes pas Roi. Ce qui fait de vous… Un moins que rien.

A la description qu'il donna de Thorin, celui-ci lança un regard menaçant vers le roi gobelin pendant que ces camarades derrière lui étaient en train de se retenir de ne pas sauter sur le chef pour lui faire ravaler les mots qu'il avait eu à son encontre. Mais le regard du Durin ne fit nullement froid et chaud au gobelin qui eut un sourire mauvais en assénant ces prochaines paroles à l'encontre du seigneur nain.

_ Je connais quelqu'un, qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête vint à admettre le Roi Gobelin faisant ricaner ces sbires sur l'identité de la « personne » qu'il était en train de mentionner. Rien qu'une tête. Détacher du reste. Peut-être voyez-vous de qui je parle ? Un vieil ennemi à vous. Un orque pâle qui monte un warg blanc finit-il par rapporter sur la description de celui qui se trouvait derrière la mise à prix de la tête de Thorin, qui avait finis par tilter à cette figure comme tous les autres nains qui finirent par comprendre à qui ils avaient à faire.

_ Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde répliqua dangereusement Thorin sur de ces paroles, ne voulant nullement se faire mener en bateau par le gobelin devant lui. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps cracha-t'il avec véhémence alors qu'un doute persista dans son esprit quand il vint à se remémorer des paroles qu'avaient asséné l'ainé des Pevensie lors de la première session d'entrainement au hobbit plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

 _ **« Si la personne en question n'es pas abandonner et très vite évacuer, qu'on fasse un garrot au-dessus du moignon pour stopper l'hémorragie alors oui, ce dernier peut survivre mais devra subir une longue rééducation. »**_

Cela était tout simplement impossible que cela soit le cas d'Azog. Ce dernier était mort, un point c'est tout.

_ Donc le temps où il profanait, serait révolu selon vous ? S'amusa à le questionner le roi gobelin avant de se détourner de son butin et d'aller rejoindre un petit gobelin, assis sur une sorte de balançoire, dont les membres inférieurs étaient difformes et court, se tenait prêt à écrire quelque chose sur le bloc note qu'il tenait en main. Va prévenir l'orque pâle, dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée ?

Se mettant à ricaner bêtement, la petite créature vint à détacher son accroche, son siège se mettant à filer sur le fil tendus qui l'emmena droit porter le message de son maitre à son interlocuteur, tandis que les nains le regardèrent disparaître dans les ténèbres, tentant tous de se convaincre que les paroles du gobelin n'étaient que du vent. Que ce dernier faisait cela uniquement pour leur faire peur malgré le fait qu'ils étaient tous bel et bien inquiet de se rendre compte que depuis toutes ces années, le Profanateur n'était pas aussi mort qu'ils avaient aimer le croire depuis tout ce temps.

Ils étaient réellement inquiets de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient eux torts durant ces dernières années sur ce sujet.

.xXx.

Il n'avait nullement hésité et il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait un seul instant.

Sauf que maintenant, il ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

Bilbon n'aurait jamais pensé s'attacher à ce point à ces petits, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas hésité à sauter dans la crevasse pour les rejoindre et était parvenu à retenir les cris de peur qu'il avait voulus lâcher durant sa chute. Mais sa peur pour lui-même s'était vite envoler au détriment de la peur qu'il éprouvait pour les deux Pevensie, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux mieux se battre que lui-même et n'avaient eux aucune frayeur de faire face aux gobelins, contrairement à lui plus tôt.

Mais en cet instant précis alors qu'il parvenait enfin à regagner conscience, constatant qu'il avait eu la vie sauve parce qu'il était tombé sur des sortes de champignon qui avaient amortis sa chute, le hobbit voulut se relever pour se lancer à la recherche des deux Pevensie quand il se figea lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement non loin de lui, autant qu'une respiration rauque. Jetant un coup d'œil de sous sa cachette, Bilbon constata que le gémissement venait d'un gobelin, le gobelin contre lequel il avait lutté et que Lucy avait envoyé valdinguer dans le vide avant de le mettre à l'abri lorsqu'elle avait perdus l'équilibre.

Constatant ainsi que le gobelin se trouvait toujours en vie et qu'il allait devoir remettre la main sur son épée qu'il avait dus lâcher à la fin de sa course, Bilbon s'arrêta dans sa tentative de se relever une fois encore quand il constata un autre mouvement au-delà du gobelin. Un mouvement émergeant du chemin escarper entre les parois rocheux menant à cette partie de la grotte ou il avait atterris, remarquant par la même occasion qu'Edmund et Lucy avaient dus tomber dans une partie des grottes des gobelins, espérant même que le bruit qu'il entendait se rapprocher soit eux. Sauf que ce n'était pas les Pevensie qui se rapprochait mais une créature des plus étranges qui vint à entrer dans le champ de vision de Bilbon, qui vint à froncer les sourcils à sa vue.

La créature qui approchait du gobelin ne pouvait être un gobelin, n'est-ce pas ? Bien qu'il se tenait accroupis, se déplaçant en s'aidant de ces bras pour avancer à quatre pattes, le crâne dégarnis et une peau pâle alors que les grands yeux bleu étaient ce qui sauta le plus aux yeux du hobbit. Un grand regard avide et quelque peu lugubre, Bilbon avait l'impression de lire dans un livre ouvert à travers ses yeux qui étaient d'une grande facilité à déchiffrer, et celle-ci était vorace lorsqu'elles se portaient sur le gobelin inconscient vers lequel le nouvel arrivant vint à faire le tour, comme pour juger la marchandise.

Et aux vus des cris de joies jaillissant de la créature, Bilbon constata que de voir ce gobelin tomber « du ciel » mettait la créature dans une euphorie la plus totale. Une euphorie étrangement menaçante et dangereuse aux yeux du hobbit. Surtout lorsque la créature se mit à tirer le gobelin par les pieds l'entrainant à sa suite, seulement le gobelin finit par reprendre connaissance et se jeta sur le nouveau venu qui se mit à crier à la mort qui tenta de se dégager de sa personne, et vint à saisir un caillou qu'il s'en servit pour répliquer contre le gobelin. Et n'hésitant pas à frapper le gobelin en pleine tête avec le caillou pour l'assommer, quitte à même le tuer, Bilbon détourna le regard jusqu'à ce que le gobelin finisse par être une nouvelle fois inconscient alors que la créature lâcha la prise sur le caillou et attrapa de nouveaux les pieds du gobelin et vint à le trainer dans son sillage, ne cessant de débâter ces mêmes paroles.

_ Sale gobelin ! C'est mieux que de vieux os, mon précieux. Mieux que rien !

Dans quel merdier était-il encore tombé ?

.xXx.

Ils étaient réellement dans les emmerdes la plus totales.

Leur chute ayant été un peu plus longue que celle qui les avait mené jusqu'au gobelin en premier, bien à l'abri dans les bras de son frère, Lucy avait très vite repris ces esprits avant de constater des dégâts que leur chute avait causé chez Edmund. Et aux vus des grognements et des sifflements douloureux qui filtraient depuis ces lèvres serrer, la jeune Pevensie s'était empresser de s'écarter de son ainé, cessant ainsi d'appuyer sur son torse alors qu'elle se dépêcha d'attraper sa fiole d'élixir qui était demeuré intacte durant leur chute, débouchant le capuchon avant de verser deux gouttes dans la bouche de son frère pour soigner ces blessures.

Après avoir avalé l'élixir de la Fleur de Feu, Edmund avait lentement réémerger de son inconscience et croisant le regard inquiet de Lucy, il s'était empresser de se relever lorsqu'il s'était souvenu les circonstances qui l'avait mené à être là en cet instant. S'étant rassuré que sa benjamine allait bien et qu'elle n'était pas blesser elle-même et soufflant de soulagement, Edmund avait avisé leur environnement et s'était empresser de se relever avant d'attraper la main de Lucy, l'emmenant avec elle pour tenter de sortir de la crevasse, comme de retrouver le reste de la Compagnie par la même occasion.

Ayant finis par trouver une paroi assez rocheuse pour leur permettre de grimper pour reprendre un peu d'altitude, ils avaient finis tous les deux par remonter sur quelques mètres, terminant par retrouver pied sur un chemin escarper qui n'avait pus qu'être creuser par les gobelins. Et alors qu'ils étaient en train de peaufiner un plan pour tenter de retrouver le reste de la Compagnie et de trouver une possible sortie au domaine des gobelins, ils avaient tous les deux grimacer quand à un coin du chemin, ils s'étaient retrouver face à un groupe de ces créatures qui ne paraissaient n'avoir pas été rassembler comme les autres lors de leur arrivée dans leur maison.

Les deux Pevensie avaient eux tous juste le temps de dégainer leurs armes avant que les créatures ne leurs tombent littéralement dessus. Et poussant sa benjamine dans son dos, Edmund s'était donner à cœur joie de lâcher la pression qu'il éprouvait, comme l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour le reste de la Compagnie en ignorant complètement ce qui leur était arriver après qu'ils étaient tous les deux tomber dans la crevasse ? Comme d'ailleurs si Bilbon allait bien ? Est-ce que les nains avaient réagis et étaient allés lui porter assistance ? L'avaient-ils gardé en sécurité depuis leur séparation ?

En résumée, il était une véritable boule de nerf et les gobelins allaient l'aider à exhorter tous ces ressentis en étant un parfait exutoire.

Et dès qu'il vit une ouverture dans les rangs des gobelins, Edmund n'hésita pas une seule seconde en attrapant la main de Lucy et l'entrainant à sa suite, s'empressa d'emprunter le chemin par lequel les gobelins venant en espérant que cela les mènerait à une sortie, ou encore mieux, aux membres de la Compagnie.

Mais encore une fois, ils vinrent tous les à croiser la route à un autre gobelin qui paraissait se balader tout seul et ce dernier semblait être sur le point de donner l'alerte, alertant ainsi le reste de ces congénères d'où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Seulement, Edmund, comme Lucy, n'eurent guère le temps de le stopper que le gobelin n'eut pas l'opportunité de prévenir ces congénères qu'une lame vint à le transpercer par derrière dans le poitrail, une lame que les deux Pevensie n'eurent aucune difficulté de reconnaître pour avoir vus un certains nains l'utiliser.

_ Thorin ? Appela stupéfait Edmund, attendant à voir apparaître le nain derrière le gobelin.

Les nains s'étaient-ils tous lancer dans la crevasse après leur chute pour les rejoindre ?

Sauf que ce ne fut pas la silhouette du nain qui vint à apparaître derrière le gobelin qui finit par s'écrouler ventre à terre, la lame d'Orcrist le perforant alors que celui qui avait lancé l'arme ne se trouvait nullement être Thorin mais…

_ Peter ? Comment… ?

* * *

 **Les derniers membres sont enfin de retour dans la danse ;)**

 **V'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous penser?**

 **je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite :)**

 **bonne semaine à tous**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	23. Chapitre 22 Jeu Dangereux

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **j'ai été plus rapide sur ce coup ci pour écrire la suite ;)**

 **dans le précédent chapitre, on avait laisser la Compagnie être emporter par les gobelins alors que Bilbon avait sauter dans la crevasse pour tenter de rejoindre Edmund et Lucy qui étaient tous les deux tomber plus tôt ;) ces derniers ont d'ailleurs croiser la route de Gobelin avant l'arrivée des derniers membres de la Compagnie en renfort :)**

 **merci à Angel et à Nennia pour vos com en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Jeu dangereux**

 _Mais encore une fois, ils vinrent tous les à croiser la route à un autre gobelin qui paraissait se balader tout seul et ce dernier semblait être sur le point de donner l'alerte, alertant ainsi le reste de ces congénères d'où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Seulement, Edmund, comme Lucy, n'eurent guère le temps de le stopper que le gobelin n'eut pas l'opportunité de prévenir ces congénères qu'une lame vint à le transpercer par derrière dans le poitrail, une lame que les deux Pevensie n'eurent aucune difficulté de reconnaître pour avoir vus un certains nains l'utiliser._

 __ Thorin ? Appela stupéfait Edmund, attendant à voir apparaître le nain derrière le gobelin._

 _Les nains s'étaient-ils tous lancer dans la crevasse après leur chute pour les rejoindre ?_

 _Sauf que ce ne fut pas la silhouette du nain qui vint à apparaître derrière le gobelin qui finit par s'écrouler ventre à terre, la lame d'Orcrist le perforant alors que celui qui avait lancé l'arme ne se trouvait nullement être Thorin mais…_

 __ Peter ? Comment… ?_

.xXx.

_ Edmund ! Lucy ! Vous allez bien tous les deux ?

_ Susan ? Appela Lucy fort surprise de voir leur sœur ainée jaillir du dos de Peter, qui avait été celui ayant lancé sans vergogne Orcrist du bas chemin ou ils se tenaient, lui, Susan et le Magicien Gris qui accoururent droit vers eux pour les rejoindre.

Ces trois derniers avaient finis par les retrouver.

_ Comment vous… ?

_ C'est Peter. Il nous a guidé sans peine jusqu'à vous après…

_ Nous avons bien mieux à faire que de palabrer en discussion Susan, il nous faut retrouver les autres et sortir immédiatement d'ici indiqua Gandalf sur le fait qu'ils devaient retrouver le reste des leurs et quitter le plus vite possible cet endroit avant de perdre encore un autre membre de leur Compagnie dans cet endroit infecter de gobelin. Nous sommes tout de même fort heureux de vous savoir tous les deux indemnes affirma le magicien en souriant chaleureusement aux deux benjamins de la fratrie qui étaient en train de se faire étouffer par l'embrassade de leur sœur ainée avant de river son attention sur l'ainé de la famille. Ensuite Peter, ou se trouve le reste… Peter ?

Ayant retiré Orcrist de la dépouille du gobelin, les deux plus jeunes Pevensie allaient interroger les autres sur la manière de comment ils avaient pus mettre la main sur la lame de Thorin s'ils n'avaient pas croisé la route du reste de la Compagnie ? Mais ni Edmund et Lucy ne purent poser la question, qu'ils vinrent tous les deux à s'inquiéter, autant que ne l'était Gandalf et Susan en avisant Peter qui demeurait figer sur place, le regard plonger dans le vide tandis qu'il avait pâlis et qu'une frayeur étirait ces traits. Quoi qu'il avait pressentis, cela avait alerté les autres que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

_ Peter ? Que se passe-t'il ?

_ Emprunter ce chemin et n'arrêter pas de remonter vers les sons et les bruits que vous percevrez, la Compagnie se trouve au cœur des gobelins, vous n'aurez pas de problème à les retrouver et…

_ Qu'y a-t'il Peter ? Lui demanda guère rassurer Gandalf sur les paroles du jeune garçon qui ne paraissait nullement être avec eux, concentré sur quelque chose qu'il avait perçus sur sa droite. Qu'as-tu vu ?

_ Bilbon est ici.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ici ? Tu veux dire… A ce niveau ? Le questionna Lucy inquiète de savoir le hobbit non loin d'eux.

_ Comment peut-il être là ? Il devrait être avec la Compagnie ? Demanda Edmund avant qu'un affreux doute ne le prenne. Ne me dis pas que ces abrutis de nains l'ont laissé tomber ? Quand je mettrais la main sur eux, ils vont…

_ Contentez-vous de rejoindre la Compagnie et sortez de cette montagne ! Leur ordonna Peter d'une voix pressante, tout en mettant Orcrist dans les mains d'Edmund. Je vous retrouverais dehors avec Bilbon et…

_ Nous venons avec toi, mon garçon…

_ Non Gandalf ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela ! Lui rétorqua Peter d'une voix impérieuse. Dois-je vous rappelez de ce qui nous pourchasse ? Nous devons impérativement faire sortir Thorin et les autres de la Montagne avant qu'ils ne finissent par nous rattraper ?

_ Quoi ? Comment ça « ce qui nous pourchasse » ? Questionna inquiet Edmund avant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. La meute se trouve encore après nous ?

_ Foncez ! Nous vous retrouverons dehors !

_ Peter ?

Et ne leur laissant aucune possibilité de le contredire ou d'objecter ces paroles, Peter avait directement sauté dans le vide, se laissant glisser dans la crevasse, disparaissant à la vue de sa fratrie et du magicien qui le regardèrent être avalé dans les ténèbres avant de tous se regarder. Les trois Pevensie finirent par porter leurs regards vers le magicien, attendant que ce dernier vienne à leur donner leurs prochains ordres et Gandalf choisissait de faire confiance en l'instinct du garçon.

_ Allons retrouver le reste de la Compagnie et sortons tous d'ici en vie !

Plonger dans l'obscurité de la crevasse, Peter avait attendus en silence et accroupis de percevoir les auras de sa famille et du magicien poursuivre leur chemin, remontant les passages vers le niveau ou se trouvait la Compagnie encercler par les gobelins avant de respirer un bon coup et se focaliser uniquement sur l'aura de Bilbon.

Quand il avait aperçus le nouveau danger menaçant la Compagnie quand les gobelins s'étaient rapprochés de l'endroit ou le groupe avait semble-t'il poser leur campement, Peter avait réussi à trouver une autre entrée pour atteindre le royaume des gobelins dans la montagne après avoir emprunter un autre passage dans les montagnes que les géants de pierre n'avaient pas réduis en miette dans leurs affrontements titanesque. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il était parvenu à localiser une possible entrer dans la demeure des créatures, qu'il avait perçus la chute de ces benjamins dans le vide, très vite suivis par celle du hobbit, bien qu'il n'était pas tomber au même endroit que les deux Pevensie, alors que le reste de la Compagnie s'était fais emporter par les créatures qui avaient finis par les atteindre.

Constatant qu'Edmund et Lucy étaient les plus proches de leur position, Peter avait emmener Susan et Gandalf en les informant de ce qu'il avait perçus et sur le fait que les deux Pevensie allaient tous les deux biens, bien qu'ils étaient inconscient et qu'aucunes menaces ne se trouvaient autour d'eux. Tenant sous silence le fait que le hobbit, lui aussi, se trouvait un peu plus bas que ces benjamins et légèrement plus loin d'eux, quand Peter avait compris que Bilbon n'était pas tombé pousser par des gobelins, s'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative de sauter dans la crevasse. Sans nul doute pour tenter de suivre les Pevensie et de les retrouver à la flamboyance de son aura qui l'avait nappé quand il avait parus avoir pris sa décision d'y aller. Bien que sa chute l'avait mené dans une autre section des mines, Peter avait pus percevoir qu'un des gobelins qui était tombé se trouvait juste à côté de lui mais aux vus de la faible émanation de son aura, celui-ci ne serait guère une menace pour le Sacquet.

Il s'agissait de l'autre aura qu'il avait perçus se rapprocher de la position de Bilbon qui l'avait alerté et dresser un énorme doute en lui, alors qu'il continuait de mener son groupe sur les traces d'Edmund et Lucy. Alors quand ils avaient finis par les retrouver tous les deux indemnes, après avoir retrouvé Orcrist dans un fossé, après avoir été semble-t'il lancer par les gobelins dans le ravin, avait lancé l'arme sur le gobelin qui s'apprêtait à alerter ces congénères en soufflant dans le cor qui se trouvait attacher à sa ceinture. Sans nulle doute une sentinelle faisant sa ronde et surveillait les niveaux de toute possible intrusion, lui permettant de souffler de soulagement de voir ces deux benjamins totalement indemne avant que Peter ne vienne à se reconcentrer uniquement sur cette présence s'étant approcher de Bilbon.

Si celle-ci paraissait laisser le hobbit tranquille, semblant s'acharner sur le gobelin qu'il traina dans son sillage, Peter vit quelque chose d'étrange au loin, émaner de ce curieux personnage. Si son aura paraissait au-début sombre, nimbant une faible lueur verdoyante presque identique à celle de Bilbon, excepter celle de ce personnage était plus sanglant que l'aura dégager par le Hobbit, comprenant que ce dernier devait avoir été un hobbit par le passé. Par le passé, oui, car aux vus de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, Peter était sur et certains que cette créature n'avait plus rien à voir avec un hobbit aux vus de la malveillance et de la fourberie se dégageant de sa personne. Sauf que le malaise qu'il éprouvait n'émergeait pas totalement de cette individu mais plutôt de ce que Peter perçut tomber de sa personne, ressentant une obscurité et les ténèbres entourer cet « objet » qui lui avait échappé alors qu'il repoussait le gobelin avant d'entrainer ce dernier dans son sillage pour une raison que Peter ne voulait nullement connaître.

Objet d'ailleurs sur lequel Bilbon finit par mettre la main dessus par inadvertance avant de suivre les créatures dans l'unique chemin pouvant le faire quitter la partie de la grotte ou il était tombé, qui rendit Peter mal à l'aise alors qu'une terreur et une frayeur sans borne l'étreignit l'estomac en imaginant le hobbit contenir cet objet. Quelque chose en lui, lui criait que le hobbit ne devait nullement toucher à cette chose alors qu'il pouvait entendre un grondement sauvage résonner dans ces oreilles tandis qu'il avait sauter dans le vide, après avoir donner ces directives aux autres et ne leur laissant ainsi aucune possibilité de contredire ces paroles et d'aller récupérer la Compagnie. Pendant que lui allait mettre la main sur le hobbit et tenter de comprendre pour quelle raison, il se sentait de plus en plus mal en se rapprochant de cette chose malveillante qui se trouvait cacher dans la poche du Sacquet.

.xXx.

Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ?

Monnayer sa vie contre la sortie de cette montagne avec une étrange créature par le biais de devinette.

Il avait dus se cogner durement la tête dans sa chute pour en être arrivé là.

Quand l'étrange créature avait disparus en trainant le corps inconscient du gobelin dans son sillage, Bilbon avait attendus une bonne minute avant de se relever de sa cachette en époussetant ces affaires lorsque son regard avait avisé la garde de son arme elfique, étant elle aussi tomber dans une autre partis de champignon qui l'avait masquer à la vue de la créature. Surtout que la lame était toujours luisante de bleuté, prouvant ainsi au Sacquet que l'ennemi était encore proche de lui et cela lui permit d'observer son environnement grâce à la lumière qu'elle dégageait, quand son attention vint à accrocher un reflet par terre à un mètre de lui.

Baissant son attention vers ce qui avait attiré son regard, Bilbon fut surpris de trouver un anneau. Un simple anneau d'or dans une demeure appartenant au gobelin. Sans doute une possession perdue d'une des victimes de ces viles créatures mais Bilbon ne put en penser d'avantage qu'il vint à redresser la tête vers le chemin emprunter par la créature lorsqu'il perçut sa voix résonner au loin. Enfonçant l'anneau dans la poche de sa veste, Bilbon avança sur le chemin, se dirigeant vers la source de la voix de la créature qu'il entendait, interloquer par un tel individu alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il devait se lancer à la recherche d'Edmund et de Lucy.

_ Il y a trop d'os mon précieux, pas assez de chair. Tais-toi ! Enlève-lui la peau ! Commence par la peau !

Terminant par pénétrer dans une énorme cavité rocheuse ou un mini-lac remplissait une grande partie de la grotte ou une douce lumière fantomatique émergeant des cheminées naturelles menant à l'extérieur, faisant ainsi comprendre à Bilbon qu'il faisait toujours nuit dehors, le Sacquet s'empressa de planquer la lueur bleuté de sa lame qui était des plus voyante dans un tel environnement. Et se dépêchant d'aller se cacher derrière l'un des gros rocher qui pourrait le masquer à la vue de la créature, celle-ci avait emmener son « butin » sur un grand rocher en pointe à la lisière du mini-lac, se mettant à s'acharner sur ce dernier tout en fredonnant une chanson dont les paroles firent froid dans le dos au hobbit.

 _ **« Peau glacer, ronge les pieds, mange la peau »**_

 _ **« Roche les pierres sont comme des os, priver de chair »**_

 _ **« Fois comme la mort et priver d'air, on les dévore »**_

Chant lugubre et macabre qui n'était pas pour rassurer Bilbon sur l'origine d'une telle créature quand il constata que sa prise, le gobelin, se trouvait toujours en vie, celui-ci tentant encore une fois de réagir face à son opposant. Mais l'autre créature se mit une nouvelle fois à le frapper avec l'aide de sa pierre au visage, assénant un coup plus violent que les précédents quand l'attention de la bestiole se riva droit vers Bilbon qui s'empressa de se recacher de nouveau derrière son rocher lorsqu'il y eut du changement.

Sa lame elfique se mit à cligner un bref instant avant que la lueur bleutée ne disparaisse complètement, le faisant arquer un sourcil à cette réaction quand il vint à comprendre une chose. Le gobelin était mort et la créature qui l'avait tué n'était nullement un gobelin, ou même un orque car sinon la lame elfique serait toujours brillante pour montrer une menace dans les environs. Alors si cette étrange créature n'était ni un gobelin, ni un orque, qu'était-il donc ?

Lançant un nouveau coup d'œil vers la curieuse créature sur son rocher, Bilbon pâlit d'inquiétude quand il constata que celle-ci avait disparus autant que la dépouille du gobelin, se mettant à chercher celle-ci dans les environs, se sentant de plus en plus malaise de ce que ce dernier était en train de faire. La suite avait de quoi lui donner des sueurs froides et des prochains cauchemard s'il venait à sortir de là lorsque cette créature, ce Gollum d'après ce qu'il avait compris aux vus de la répétition sans cesse de ce nom dans sa bouche, avait finis par sauter devant lui et avait réellement déclaré qu'il avait l'intention de faire de lui son repas.

Et il était parvenu à convaincre la créature de jouer avec lui et que s'il gagnait, Gollum lui montrerait comment sortir d'ici ? Et s'il venait à perdre, cette créature pourrait le « manger », chose que Bilbon n'avait nullement l'intention de perdre contre lui et de gagner ce jeu de devinette.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit ? Qui est plus grand que les arbres qui monte, monte et monte très haut ? Et pourtant, jamais ne pousse ?_ Le questionna Gollum joueur.

_ La montagne parvint à deviner Bilbon sur la réponse à la devinette.

_ Oui. Oh, oui ! Oh, jouons encore une fois, oui, jouer, jouer encore. Allez jouer encore, demandez-nous ? Lui demanda gentiment Gollum, plus qu'impatient de jouer avant de redevenir des plus grognon et des plus menaçant. Non ! Plus de devinette ! Finissons-en ! Débarrasse-toi de lui ? Gollum ! Gollum !

_ Non ! Non. Non vint à contredire Bilbon déterminer à prendre la perche que lui avait tendus la créature. Non. J'ai envie de jouer, continuons ? J'ai envie de jouer, je vois que vous êtes très, très doué. Alors, nous pourrions faire un concours délicat, oui, seulement vous et moi ?

_ Oui. Oui, seulement Sa et moi ?

_ Exactement ! Et si je gagne, vous me montrez comment sortir d'ici ?

_ Oui. Oui accepta la créature avant de gronder dangereusement en s'écartant du hobbit quand ce dernier s'était accroupis devant lui. Et si Sa perd, que se passe-t'il ? Oh, si Sa perd mon précieux, nous le mangerons. Si le Sacquet perd nous le mangerons tout entier ?

_ Entendu avait-il finit par accepter constatant qu'il n'avait plus réellement le choix.

Voilà comment le hobbit s'était retrouver à jouer aux devinettes avec cette créature qui lui avait proposé d'ouvrir le bal en débutant la partie alors que Bilbon avait rengainé son arme dans son étui, prêt à mettre ces neurones en avant plutôt que la force brute.

_ _Trente chevaux blanc sur une colline rouge. D'abord ils marchotent puis ils piaffent ensuite ils restent tranquilles_ débuta Bilbon dans leur partie de devinette après avoir réfléchis sur celle qu'il pouvait lui proposer sur toute celle qu'il connaissait.

Après avoir poser son menton sur le rocher devant lui, plonger dans une profonde réflexion sur la devinette donner par le hobbit, son adversaire se mit plusieurs fois à ouvrir la bouche pour donner une réponse, lorsqu'il finit par prononcer un mot avec une légère hésitation.

_ Des dents ? Proposa-t'il avant de prendre de l'assurance quand il constata du visage vaincu de Bilbon face à la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner. Des dents ! Oh oui mon précieux. Mais nous, nous n'en avons que neuf indiqua Gollum, tout en lui dévoilant ce qui lui restait de son dentier à son rival avant de lui donner sa prochaine devinette. A nous. _Sans voix, il hurle. Sans aile, il voltige. Sans dent, il mord. Sans bouche, il murmure_ ; finit-il par lui récité la devinette.

_ Un instant ? Demanda Bilbon en s'écartant de la créature, tout en se mettant à réciter l'énigme dans la tête pour tenter de trouver la logique dans cette question, tournant ainsi le dos à Gollum, en ne faisant pas attention à ces paroles pour le gêner dans sa réflexion.

_ Oh ! Oh, nous savons. Nous savons. Tais-toi !

Observant la surface du lac, plonger dans ces pensées pour tenter de comprendre cette devinette, Bilbon avisa un souffle d'air entré dans la grotte, causant de légère vague d'eau, le faisant sourire lorsque la réponse vint à s'imposer de lui-même à son esprit.

_ Le vent ? Se murmura-t'il à lui-même, un sourire aux lèvres avant de river son attention vers son adversaire pour lui donner sa réponse avec détermination. C'est le vent évidemment lui répondit-il avant de légèrement reculer devant la malveillance qu'il put lire dans les yeux de la créature qui s'avançait un peu trop dangereusement vers lui.

_ Malin. Très malin hobbit. Très, très malin…

_ Euh… _Une boite sans charnière_ débuta Bilbon dans son énigme, tout en s'empressant de dégainer son épée et de la pointer droit vers Gollum qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celle-ci, écoutant la devinette qu'il était en train de lui citer. _Sans clé. Sans couvercle et pourtant un trésor doré y est caché ?_

_ Une boite ? Répéta Gollum en levant le doigt en l'air, comme pour demander un temps de réflexion à cette devinette, tout en s'étant éloigné du hobbit pour réfléchir. Une boite… Un couvercle… une clé…

_ Alors ?

_ Saleté d'énigme s'énerva Gollum, tout en lui montrant un doigt, lui redemandant un instant de réflexion pour tenter d'élucider cette question. Boite ? Clé ? Oh !

_ Vous renoncez ?

_ Donne-nous une chance mon précieux ? Donne-nous une chance ? Lui demanda Gollum quelque peu suppliant, continuant de tourner l'énigme dans sa tête pour en trouver la solution en se mettant à frapper le sol d'énervement et en bloquant sa respiration lorsqu'il finit enfin par avoir l'illumination qu'il attendait. Des œufs ? Des œufs ! Des œufs, tout croquant, tout coulant. Grand-mère nous a appris à les gober, oh oui ! S'amusa la créature en se remémorant sans peine de vieux souvenirs alors que Bilbon hocha de la tête face à la réponse qui était la bonne, le faisant gémir en silence car il avait crus avoir trouver la bonne énigme pour faire craquer la créature.

Mais il fallait croire que celle-ci était bien plus intelligente que le laissait croire son apparence.

Bilbon allait lui demander de lui donner sa prochaine énigme lorsqu'il finit par entendre du bruit non loin d'eux. Non pas un bruit suspect mais un son qui fit sourire le hobbit quand il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un appel. Quelqu'un qui était en train d'appeler son prénom pour être plus précis et une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille d'ailleurs.

_ Bilbon !

_ Peter ?

Le Pevensie était là. Il était sauvé.

Rivant son regard vers Gollum dans l'intention de le saluer et de prendre congé de lui, Bilbon fut pris d'un malaise quand il constata que cette créature avait disparus de son champ de vision et qu'il n'était plus dans les parages. Etait-ce parce que ce dernier avait été effrayé par l'arrivée de Peter ? Ou parce que la créature avait prévus quelque chose contre eux ?

_ Peter ! Peter, je suis là ?

_ Bilbon ?

L'instant d'après, Bilbon se sentit être pousser au sol et sentir un poids lourd sur son dos avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Gollum avait l'intention de faire de lui son repas. Et ne souhaitant nullement devenir le plat d'un tel individu, Bilbon balança son coude droit derrière lui, le fracassant contre la mâchoire de la créature avant de s'empresser de se relever, donnant un autre coup de la garde de son arme sur la tête de Gollum. Ayant assommé à moitié ce dernier, le Sacquet s'empressa de se relever et de courir droit vers l'endroit ou il pouvait percevoir le son de la voix de Peter, comme du bruit de sa course se rapprochant de sa position, alors que sa main avait inconsciemment plonger dans l'intérieur de sa poche de sa veste.

Retournant à l'endroit ou il était tombé en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun passage, Bilbon finit par apercevoir une légère fissure dans la paroi, menant à une autre partis de la grotte, fissure assez espacer qui pourrait lui permettre de passer, s'il venait à rentrer un peu le ventre. Et constatant que les appels de Peter venait d'au-delà de ce passage, le Hobbit ne tergiversa pas d'avantage et rentrant le ventre, se glissa dans la faille, terminant par se retrouver quelque peu bloquer lorsqu'il entendit les cris rageur de Gollum résonner derrière lui. Cris quelque peu incompréhensible pour le Sacquet, qui était réellement en train de s'interroger sur l'aspect mental de la créature, il devait sérieusement lui manquer quelques neurones ?

 __ Perdu ! Précieux perdu ? Sa nous l'a volé ? Sa nous l'a volé ?_

Oh que oui, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez cette créature ?

Entendant celle-ci se rapprocher de lui, bien plus vite que les appels de Peter qui lui paraissait toujours aussi loin de lui, Bilbon essaya de forcer son passage quand en jetant un coup d'œil vers le chemin, il vit la créature finir par apparaître dans son champ de vision et dont le regard mauvais qui était porter à son égard lui donnait des sueurs froides.

_ Il est à nous ? Il est à nous ! Lui hurla Gollum alors que Bilbon mit de côté le ton accusateur qu'était en train de lui adresser la créature, ne comprenant pas réellement ce que ce dernier lui voulait, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à passer le passage.

Ayant fais sauter les boutons de son veston vert au passage, ces derniers venant à tomber droit sur la tête de Gollum choquer de voire sa prise le fuir, alors qu'il avait tendus une main vers lui comme pour le garder, Bilbon s'était laisser porter par son élan et retomba lourdement sur le dos de l'autre côté. Mouvement qui avait fais s'ouvrir sa main et l'anneau qu'il avait trouvé se retrouva à tournoyer dans les airs au-dessus de lui, et inconsciemment Bilbon tendit la main pour le rattraper seulement, au lieu de le saisir, le bijou vint à glisser dans son doigt et la « magie » opéra.

L'instant d'après, Bilbon devint invisible alors que Gollum vint à passer la faille et à se retrouver juste devant le hobbit qui se figea de terreur, de voir ce dernier finir par lui sauter dessus. Sauf que le hobbit n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur qu'il vint à entendre du bruit derrière sa tête et se tournant vers la source du son, Bilbon souffla de soulagement quand il aperçut la silhouette de Peter se dresser dans le passage. Le Fils Pevensie vrilla un regard dangereux vers Gollum qui se figea à sa vue, se mettant à reculer de peur devant lui alors que le garçon avait la main sur la garde de son épée, son bouclier tenu en avant prêt à la charge.

Sentant parfaitement la tension dans l'air, Bilbon ne prononça pas un mot, son regard passant de Peter à Gollum qui ne se quittaient pas du regard mais la créature devait parfaitement savoir qu'il n'aurait nullement le dessus contre lui. Et avant même que le garçon n'est pus faire quelque chose, même un pas en avant, Gollum s'enfuyait immédiatement, n'en demandant pas son reste, continuant de palabrer ces paroles incompréhensible pour Bilbon qui commença doucement à reprendre son souffle pour ensuite porter son attention vers le Pevensie, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut très vite quand il avisa le regard sombre du garçon porté toujours sur la faille par lequel Gollum avait de nouveau disparu et ne quittant nullement sa posture défensive, Peter se rapprocha doucement de la position de Bilbon qui garda sa salive, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce attendant que le garçon finisse par être à son niveau. S'agenouillant à sa droite, Peter demeura silencieux, toute son attention toujours river vers l'endroit par lequel Gollum avait disparus, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise Bilbon de voir ce sérieux froid chez le garçon.

_ Tu vas bien Bilbon ? Lui demanda Peter dans un murmure, conservant son regard vers la faille en ne jetant pas un seul coup d'œil vers le hobbit qui fut surpris qu'il lui parlait à voix basse mais dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, cela était sans nulle doute normale.

_ Oui Peter. Ca peut aller. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir avoua Bilbon dans un chuchotement rassurer avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être tombé dans cette crevasse. Edmund et Lucy, ils sont… ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour eux Bilbon, ils vont tous les deux très bien. Ils sont avec Susan et Gandalf, ils vont allés retrouver le reste de la Compagnie et les faire sortir du merdier dans lequel ils se trouvent tous rassura Peter avant qu'une inquiétude ne luise dans son regard que le hobbit avait parfaitement remarqué et qui l'inquiéta à son tour. Bilbon… y a-t'il quelque chose qui ne te saute pas aux yeux ?

_ Comment ça Peter ?

_ Quelque chose de différent que tu perçois qui est différent Bilbon ?

_ Je… Attends une seconde Peter, tu es… Comment dire… ? Tout me parait flou autour de moi, comme s'il y avait un brouillard et les couleurs sont ternes, et… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ A toi de me le dire Bilbon, je ne te vois pas lui indiqua Peter avec sérieux et dans un murmure en continuant de regarder droit vers la faille, en position défensive.

_ Comment ça tu ne me vois pas ? Tu ne peux que me voir…

_ C'est ton aura que je perçois Bilbon sinon, il n'y a que le vide sur ma gauche, hormis… Tu as quelque chose à ton doigt, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Un anneau, Peter. Il m'a échappé des mains et il a glissé à mon doigt, et… Tu ne penses tout de même pas que …

_ Que cet anneau te rend invisible ? Oui. Tu vas pour l'instant le conserver tant que nous ne serons pas sortis d'ici, je crois que cet objet appartient à cette créature qui vient de partir, seulement… Il se trouve toujours dans les environs, alors demeurons sur nos gardes jusqu'à sortir d'ici, d'accord ?

_ D'accord Peter. Que faisons-nous dans ce cas ?

_ Tu vas monter sur mon dos et t'accrocher à moi, je vais tenter de nous ramener aux autres ou tout du moins sortir d'ici et attendre le retour des autres indiqua Peter sur ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux avant de lui montrer son dos ou le paquetage qu'il portait ne pourra pas gêner le hobbit à prendre prise sur lui.

Hochant de la tête, bien qu'il sut que le garçon ne le verrait nullement, Bilbon s'empressa de passer dans le dos de Peter et tentant d'y aller doucement vint à monter sur son dos, passant ces bras autour de son cou sans trop serrer pour éviter de l'étouffer, le hobbit hésita sur l'endroit ou il allait passer ces jambes. Mais Peter vint à répondre pour lui quand il vint à lui attraper sa jambe droite de force pour l'obliger à entourer son estomac, pour ainsi avoir une autre prise pour qu'il puisse tenir et ne pas retomber de son dos ou dès qu'il fut sur que Bilbon était bien accrocher, le Pevensie se redressa avant de reculer doucement vers le passage, gardant toujours la faille à l'œil. Puis lorsqu'il fut assez sur qu'il pourrait se retourner sans craindre une charge de la créature, Peter se détourna de la faille et s'empressa de courir pour fuir cet endroit au plus vite et retrouver les autres.

Surtout que les autres avaient finis par atteindre la Compagnie alors que Peter pouvait sentir la présence de la créature non loin d'eux, le suivre à la trace. Il allait devoir demeurer sur ces gardes jusqu'au bout.

.xXx.

Le chef des trolls allaient réellement les rendre sourd à force de chanter ces chansons macabres et immondes alors que ces gobelins étaient en train de ramener leurs attirails pour la séance de « torture ». Si cela continuait dans ce sens, ils allaient tous perdre l'esprit à cause de sa voix criarde plutôt que sous l'assaut de leurs machines de tortures.

 _ **« Vos os seront brisés, vos cous tordus »**_

 _ **« Vous serez en des pâtures et pour finir pendus »**_

 _ **« Tous ici vous mourrez et disparaitrez »**_

 _ **« Dans les souterrains de la mine des gobelins »**_

Oh que oui, ils ne pouvaient faire difficilement pire comme situation.

Surtout quand ils avisèrent les fameuses machines de tortures des gobelins finir par arriver doucement, faisant grogner les nains alors que chacun d'entre eux essayaient de trouver une solution pour sortir de cette affaire. Ils devaient réellement se secouer les méninges pour dénicher un plan de secours qui les ferait sortir d'ici. Sauf que les nains n'eurent guère le temps de se proposer une idée ou même de se concerter les uns auprès des autres, que quelqu'un d'autre avait décidé d'intervenir en leur faveur et d'une manière des plus brutales, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Car une puissante lumière blanche aveuglante vint à imploser non loin de leur position, laissant filtrer une rafale de vent si forte qu'elle renversa sans peine les nains et les gobelins à terre, mettant même à terre le Roi Gobelin qui tomba à la renverse. Tandis que les gobelins et les machines de torture arrivant par le pont de bois vinrent à valser dans le décor, tombant dans le ravin dessous, éteignant les torches tout autour de la « salle du trône » des gobelins alors qu'un silence de mort se fit dans toute la mine.

Alors que depuis l'endroit ou avait émergé le souffle autant que la lumière éblouissante, une silhouette vint à émerger de l'ombre, très vite suivis par d'autres formes qui se dessinèrent dans son dos. S'avançant doucement pour être dans le peu de clarté émergeant des autres torches dans la caverne qui n'avaient pas été atteint par le souffle, et que les silhouettes des nouveaux arrivants finirent par apparaître à la vue des nains et des gobelins qui commençaient doucement à réémerger du choc qu'ils avaient reçus, portant leurs regards sur eux.

_ Saisissez-vous de vos armes leur ordonna Gandalf alors que les trois plus jeunes Pevensie dans son dos, tenaient leurs armes dresser, prêt à l'affrontement avec les gobelins pour faire sortir les nains de cet endroit, ces derniers toujours groguis de son intervention. Battez-vous. Battez-vous !

L'instant d'après, le combat fut une nouvelle fois engagé entre la Compagnie et les gobelins.

* * *

 **Le combat sera pour le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **sinon, qu'en avez vous penser de ce chapitre? hâte de connaitre vos opinions dessus ;)**

 **le chapitre suivant est déjà finis d'être écris mais je vous le posterais que dimanche prochain aussi ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **je vous dis à la semaine prochaine**

 **big bis**

 **et bon dimanche**

 **Sabrinabella**


	24. Chapitre 23 Vieil Ennemi Mortel

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus ;)**

 **avec la fuite de la Compagnie de Goblinville :)**

 **merci à Angel, à Nennia et à Gribou pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **finit le blabla je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Vieil Ennemi Mortel**

 _Alors que depuis l'endroit ou avait émergé le souffle autant que la lumière éblouissante, une silhouette vint à émerger de l'ombre, très vite suivis par d'autres formes qui se dessinèrent dans son dos. S'avançant doucement pour être dans le peu de clarté émergeant des autres torches dans la caverne qui n'avaient pas été atteint par le souffle, et que les silhouettes des nouveaux arrivants finirent par apparaître à la vue des nains et des gobelins qui commençaient doucement à réémerger du choc qu'ils avaient reçus, portant leurs regards sur eux._

 __ Saisissez-vous de vos armes leur ordonna Gandalf alors que les trois plus jeunes Pevensie dans son dos, tenaient leurs armes dresser, prêt à l'affrontement avec les gobelins pour faire sortir les nains de cet endroit, ces derniers toujours groguis de son intervention. Battez-vous. Battez-vous !_

 _L'instant d'après, le combat fut une nouvelle fois engagé entre la Compagnie et les gobelins._

.xXx.

Il n'avait pas fallus très longtemps aux nains pour réagir à l'ordre lancer par le Magicien Gris, pour passer à l'acte, se dégageant de la poigne des gobelins qui voulaient encore les attraper alors que d'autres chargeaient droit vers les nouveaux arrivants. Mais mener par Gandalf et Edmund qui menaient l'attaque alors que Susan et Lucy demeuraient en renfort en arrière, leurs flèches allant faire le ménage autour des nains qui se redressaient et qui repoussaient les créatures loin d'eux, certains parmis eux allant sur le tas de leurs armes que les gobelins avaient rassemblés, lançant les armes au-dessus d'eux vers leurs propriétaires qui les ramassaient sans peine. Tandis que l'attention du Roi Gobelin était rivée vers les nouveaux arrivants, surtout vers les deux lames elfiques que détenaient Gandalf et Edmund, dont Thorin reconnut facilement celle du deuxième.

_ Je connais ces épées. C'est le Fendoir à Gobelin ! La Mordeuse ! La lame a tranché un millier de têtes déclara le roi gobelin effrayer, son regard river sur Orcrist avant de river son attention sur Glamdrim. Et il tient le Marteau à Ennemi ! La Batteuse Brillante comme le soleil !

_ Thorin ? Attrape !

Et après avoir assommé un gobelin de son poing, le Seigneur nain riva son attention vers le plus jeune frère Pevensie qui venait de l'appeler, le soulagement étant de rigueur chez Thorin quand il avait constaté que les deux plus jeunes allaient bien, bien qu'il ait aussi remarqué un détail sur l'arrivée des nouveaux arrivants. Il ne voyait pas l'ainé des Pevensie parmi eux. Ou était-il donc ? Mais dans la situation présente, Thorin laissa à plus tard ces questionnements, ne regardant en l'air la lame qui venait droit vers lui, la garde en avant et la pointe en l'air, qu'il attrapa sans problème, le gamin ayant parfaitement calculer son coup alors qu'il dégainait sa propre arme, pendant que le nain fit face à la charge du roi gobelin.

Bloquant littéralement la charge de ce dernier, Orcrist repoussant sans peine le bâton de guerre du Roi Gobelin, celui-ci venant à perdre l'équilibre lors du choc des deux armes, venant ainsi à heurter des gobelins dans son dos qui lui firent perdre pied et le faire ainsi tomber à la renverse dans le ravin derrière lui. Tandis qu'au même moment, les nains avaient chacun put regagner leurs propres armes ainsi que leurs paquetages, étant parvenus à faire fuir les quelques gobelins autour d'eux qu'ils n'avaient pus éliminer, sachant tous parfaitement qu'étant sur leur domaine ces derniers allaient pas tarder à revenir à la charge et cela, Gandalf et les jeunes l'avaient parfaitement saisis.

_ Suivez-moi leur ordonna Gandalf après que lui et Edmund se soient frayer un chemin jusqu'aux nains, couvert par les flèches de Susan et Lucy qui regardaient les créatures fuirent le champ de bataille, bien qu'elles savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir avec des renforts. Vite ! Fuyez !

Et ne se le faisant pas répéter une seconde fois, la Compagnie s'empressa de fuir la salle du trône des gobelins par un pont suspendus avant de courir droit vers un chemin menant vers l'une des nombreuses galeries de la demeure des créatures. Alors que Dwalin et Nori s'étaient tous les deux empressé de se mettre en tête de leur convoi, juste devant Susan et Lucy, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la première, bien qu'elles savaient toutes les deux que les nains faisaient cela juste par protection que par galanterie. Tous les nains savaient de quoi étaient capable les deux sœurs Pevensie mais aucun d'eux ne viendraient à l'admettre à voix haute, qu'ils feraient tous pour veiller sur elles, surtout après les frayeurs qu'ils avaient eux tous quand ils avaient vus les deux plus jeunes tomber dans le ravin. D'ailleurs, en parlant des plus jeunes, tous les nains avaient finis par se rendre compte de la même chose qu'avait remarquée Thorin lors de leur arrivée plus tôt.

_ Ou est Peter ? Cria Fili fort étonné de ne pas apercevoir l'ainé de la fratrie avec le reste de sa famille.

_ Il est partis récupérer Bilbon ! Répliqua simplement Susan en réponse, tout en bandant une nouvelle flèche dont le trait alla se ficher droit dans la tête d'un gobelin à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux, de l'autre côté du ravin dans une autre section d'un chemin.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment ça le hobbit ?

_ Ou est-il passé ?

_ D'ailleurs ou est-il ?

_ Il n'était pas avec nous ?

_ C'est maintenant qu'on vous en parle que vous avez remarqué qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec vous depuis le début ?

_ Edmund ?

_ Il n'y a pas d'Edmund qui tienne Lucy ! Si Peter n'était pas capable de localiser la présence des personnes autour de lui, nous n'aurions jamais sus que Bilbon se trouvait, tout seul, dans les profondeurs des mines sans personne. Alors non, dès que nous serons sortis de cette affaire, les nains vont m'entendre gronder et ça va faire mal !

_ Justement Edmund, sortons d'ici avant de lâcher nos nerfs sur certaines têtes, d'accord ? Lui ordonna Susan plus qu'elle ne lui demandait alors qu'elle avisa sans peine les gobelins les pourchasser derrière eux, autant que dans les autres galeries autour d'eux venant de tout côté pour tenter de les encercler.

_ Ok ! Finit par accepter Edmund de l'ordre de son ainée avant de se reconcentrer sur son environnement alors qu'ils étaient en train de traverser plusieurs ponts suspendus et ponts de bois pour passer d'un ravin à un autre tandis que les cris des créatures se faisaient de plus en plus entendre à leur suite.

_ Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! Leur ordonna Gandalf, voulant mettre un terme à la discussion, poussant ces camarades à aller plus vite alors qu'il se tenait en plein milieu du groupe, tandis qu'en tête, Dwalin repoussa deux gobelins de la voie avant de s'arrêter en voyant tout un groupe leur fondre dessus par la seule route qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'emprunter.

_ Levier ! Cria le grand guerrier au reste des nains dans son sillage, ces derniers comprenant parfaitement de quoi il sous-entendait, tranchant les liens qui attachait le morceau de bois faisant office de rampe sur leur droite, avant de l'empoigner sous leur bras droit et dont la pointe était diriger droit vers les créatures arrivants sur eux. Charger !

Et si les gobelins pensèrent que les nains useraient de cette rampe comme d'une lance, ils eurent la surprise de leur vie lorsque comme un levier, Dwalin, Nori, Fili et Gloin balancèrent la « lance » vers la droite, poussant les gobelins hors du chemin et droit vers le vide. Puis le tournant vers la gauche, comme une aiguille d'horloge indiquant l'heure, ils firent valser un autre groupe de gobelin dans le ravin sur le pont qu'ils étaient en train de traverser, avant de redonner un autre coup vers la droite une nouvelle fois, pour se débarrasser des derniers obstacles devant eux pour ensuite lâcher leur prise et poursuivre leur course.

Alors que la Compagnie s'étaient diviser en deux groupes, l'un continuant à suivre le chemin emprunter par Dwalin et les filles, tandis que le second, ayant emprunter le pont de bois juste au-dessus des autres, était en train de suivre Gandalf, Edmund et Thorin en tête. Avant qu'ils ne reviennent tous à devoir emprunter un pont suspendus, plus long que les autres qu'ils avaient déjà traverser aux vus du ravin séparant les deux côté, courant tous au milieu pour ne pas être emporter par le léger balancement créer par leur course alors que devant eux, Gandalf se servait de son épée et de son bâton pour ouvrir la voie, ne se gênant nullement pour repousser les créatures dans le vide, surtout que l'un des gobelins vint à retomber sur ces confrères, plus bas, sur un autre pont suspendus, faisant céder ce dernier et chuter tous les occupants qui étaient en train de le traverser.

Terminant par se diviser en plusieurs groupes quand ils arrivèrent sur une parcelle de petits chemins de bois allant d'un endroit à un autre, identique à des petites ruelles entre des maisons, cela ne fut nullement un problème pour les membres de la Compagnie, certains étant amplement capable de se défendre face aux créatures même quand lorsque certains d'entre eux se retrouvaient encercler par les gobelins. Maintenant que ces derniers étaient armés, les créatures n'avaient aucunes chances contre ces derniers, surtout le bâton de guerre d'Oin qui faisait tournoyer ce dernier au-dessus de sa tête, tournant lui aussi sur lui-même pour regarder les créatures se manger son arme en pleine face, alors que Gloin se battait non loin de lui avec Lucy qui avait rengainé son arc et sortit sa lame et son petit bouclier.

Seule Susan conservait son arc en main, continuant de lancer trait après trait quand elle en avait l'occasion, usant de son arc comme d'un bâton de guerre pour stopper les lames des ennemis et d'en frapper les visages de ces derniers, les repoussant loin d'elle avant de laisser l'opportunité à Fili ou Oin dans son sillage de les abattre lorsqu'elle ne les envoyait pas dans le décor. Les deux nains s'étaient observés pendant un bref instant, se mettant tous les deux d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne quitteraient nullement les côtés de la Reine Pevensie alors que dans leur dos, Kili en faisait de même avec Lucy au côté de Bofur, ces derniers veillant à la garder loin du précipice pour éviter toute éventuelle nouvelle chute possible à l'avenir. Une seule chute leur avait à tous suffis, nullement prêt pour recommencer à vivre une nouvelle fois cette expérience alors que devant eux, Thorin était en train de passer ces nerfs et sa frustrations sur les gobelins qui ne cessaient de les charger continuellement, ce qui lui permettait amplement de se défouler et lâcher ces nerfs sur ces créatures plutôt que sur ces camarades.

Car après tout, il ne savait réellement pas pourquoi il était aussi si énervé ? Enfin, si, il le savait pertinemment. Cela était en rapport avec le hobbit. Et le gamin. Il avait parfaitement remarqué que l'ainé des Pevensie n'était nullement avec les siens lors de leur retour mais n'avait nullement fais attention sur l'absence de leur cambrioleur parmis eux durant tout leur échange avec le Roi des Gobelins. Si cela avait été un autre membre de sa Compagnie, Thorin l'aurait remarqué mais pas quand cela concernait ce hobbit. Depuis le début, ce Sacquet n'avait pas cessé de leur attirer des problèmes et depuis le début, les Pevensie préféraient être de son côté et faire face aux nains sur tous les points pour les remettre à leur place, en particulier l'ainé de la fratrie.

Peter n'avait jamais caché aux nains que quoiqu'il advienne, il demeurerait toujours du côté du hobbit, comme cela était le cas maintenant. Puisqu'il s'était lui-même lancé sur ces traces plutôt que de venir les aider à sortir de cette montagne… Enfin, Thorin n'avait pas besoin du magicien comme des enfants Pevensie pour faire face aux gobelins, il n'avait nullement besoin d'un chaperon mais le don du gamin aurait été d'une grande utilité pour sortir de cette montagne et… Celui en cet instant qui avait le plus grand besoin du Roi Pevensie, s'était le Sacquet qui se trouvait on ne sait ou ? Alors que Thorin voulait bien savoir comment ce dernier avait pus leur fausser compagnie exactement ?

Ce hobbit avait le pas léger uniquement pour se mettre dans les pires situations possibles. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ?

_ Couper les cordes ! Lança Thorin à ces camarades nains quand il avisa des gobelins se lancer sur des cordages depuis l'autre côté du ravin et descendre droit vers eux, alors qu'il avait avisé les fameuses cordes en question qui soutenaient un pont en fabrication légèrement au-dessus d'eux.

Ou dès que ces dernières furent coupées par Thorin, Dori et Edmund, le pont au-dessus d'eux, où se trouvait des gobelins, se mit dangereusement à pencher vers le ravin et se serait effondrer dans le vide si les créatures qui s'étaient lancer sur les cordages de l'autre côte de la crevasse ne s'étaient pas mis à s'enrouler autour, envoyant d'autres de leurs congénères dans le décor. Ouvrant ainsi la voix à la Compagnie de poursuivre leur course, ayant poussé Kili et Lucy à ouvrir le chemin avant qu'ils ne viennent tous les deux à parer les flèches d'archer venant à leur rencontre, où dès que le jeune nain eut une ouverture, il s'empara de l'échelle se trouvant derrière lui et renversa celle-ci droit sur les archers venant à eux, emprisonnant ces derniers entre les barres de l'échelle.

Lançant l'ordre de pousser, très vite appuyer par Bofur, Lucy et Bombur, ils poussèrent l'échelle, comme les gobelins à faire machine arrière, faisant tomber ces derniers dans le trou qui se trouvait entre les deux partis du chemin qu'ils empruntaient, laissant ensuite tomber l'échelle pour utiliser de cette dernière comme d'un mini-pont pour rejoindre les autres de l'autre côté qui était passé par un autre passage un peu plus loin. Dès qu'ils furent d'ailleurs tous passer de l'autre côté, Dwalin se chargea de repousser l'échelle de son marteau, coupant ainsi la route au gobelin de les suivre, ces derniers ne pouvant nullement sauter la distance séparant les deux côtés. Gandalf et Susan finirent même tous les deux par s'arrêter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un pont à moitié construit, celui-ci soutenus par des cordages le retenant à un rocher au-dessus de leur tête ou dès que toute la Compagnie se retrouva dessus, Kili vint à trancher la corde servant à tenir le pont lié au chemin.

Dès que la corde fut tranchée et n'étant plus que soutenus par les cordages au-dessus, le pont se mit à se balancer, porter par le poids de la Compagnie dessus ayant droit à faire tourner sur lui-même ou son balancement vint à permettre à Balin, Bofur, Lucy, Kili et Ori de sauter de l'autre côté avant que, comme tout balancement, le pont ne finisse par retourner de l'autre côté du ravin. Et cela droit vers les gobelins qui les attendaient de pattes fermes, certains même vinrent à sauter sur le pont, engageant le combat avec Fili et Dwalin qui se trouvaient être les deux nains devant eux, tout en tentant de conserver leur équilibre sur cette « balançoire » qui, pousser par l'élan des gobelins, retourna vers le chemin ou les premiers avaient sautés et vers lesquelles s'empressèrent de les rejoindre les derniers des leurs.

Se retrouvant le dernier à rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie, Fili trancha l'un des cordages maintenant le pont suspendus, celui-ci venant à céder sous les poids des gobelins derrière, qui vinrent à chuter dans le vide tandis que le neveu tomba droit dans les bras de son oncle qui l'avait rattrapé au passage. Avant que Thorin ne vienne à le pousser à poursuivre leur fuite de cet endroit, dont il commençait tous à ne plus en voir le bout, tellement ils étaient en train de bifurquer dans les nombreux passages créer par les gobelins, ces derniers ne cessant d'arriver par vingtaines autour d'eux à les en épuiser. Même que Bombur finit par être accrocher par cinq gobelins qui étaient parvenus à grimper sur lui et ne parvenant pas à se défaire de ces bestioles, qui allaient d'ailleurs recevoir des renforts alors qu'il avait emprunter à chemin tout seul avec les créatures terminant par l'encercler, le nain replia ces jambes sur sa poitrine et comme une énorme boule de pétanque, sauta sur le pont suspendus qu'il était en train de franchir, brisant celui-ci et le second dessous avant de s'écraser sur d'autres gobelins, tout en ayant emporter tous les autres dans sa chute.

Et cela, montrait à tous les membres à quel point, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver la sortie très vite, ils allaient finir par tous s'épuiser à la tâche et au combat face à ces derniers, dont ils n'en voyaient nullement le bout. Terminant par reprendre la tête du groupe, tout en abattant un autre gobelin, Gandalf constata qu'ils arrivaient sur un chemin en descente et avisant le plafond rocheux au-dessus de lui, il n'hésita pas une seconde à frapper l'extrémité de son bâton la roche, faisant éclater une lumière qui fit céder un rocher s'écrasant juste devant lui. Ou les nains vinrent à comprendre facilement sa manœuvre en constatant que le rocher avait une forme légèrement circulaire et ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

_ Allez les gars ! Poussez !

Suivant l'ordre de leur Seigneur, lui et Dwalin vinrent à pousser le rocher, comme une énorme boule de pétanque droit vers la descente, celle-ci se mettant à rouler dangereusement sur les gobelins en train de monter la route vers eux qui ne purent rien faire contre cette charge leur fonçant dessus. Poursuivant ainsi leur route, continuant de bifurquer en passant par des galeries autant que des ponts de bois créer par les gobelins en repoussant ces derniers, mener par Gandalf et les Pevensie, vite suivis par les trois Durins et le reste de la Compagnie terminèrent par apercevoir un nouveau pont reliant deux passages par-dessus une autre crevasse qu'ils allaient s'apprêter à traverser lorsqu'ils furent forcer de s'arrêter. Arrêt qui survint à cause de l'énorme gobelin qui sauta sous le pont pour grimper dessus juste devant les premiers membres qui s'étaient arrêté à son entrée, reculant légèrement tandis que le Roi des gobelins était en train de se redresser face à eux. Avec son bâton de guerre, toujours en main, qu'il n'avait semble-t'il pas perdu durant sa chute, comme de sa vie, celui-ci fut très vite rejoins par le reste de sa race qui vinrent à l'encadrer par derrière alors que l'arrière de la Compagnie fut eux aussi bloquer lorsque les autres gobelins vinrent à s'arrêter juste devant le pont, leur coupant ainsi toute retraite possible.

Alors qu'Edmund avait poussé Susan et Lucy dans son dos, forçant ces dernières à demeurer en plein cœur de leur groupe juste au cas où, le Pevensie laissa amplement le champ libre à Gandalf de gérer l'énorme créature qui leur bloquait la voix devant eux.

_ Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? Leur demanda le Roi des Gobelins en se mettant à frapper de son arme l'endroit ou s'était un instant tenu Gandalf qui s'était très vite empresser de reculer avant de se faire ouvrir le ventre d'un revers du bâton de la créature, retombant sur Ori, Dori et Nori qui vinrent à le rattraper dans son dos. Que va-t'il faire maintenant le Magicien ? Lui demanda-t'il avec ironie en concentrant tout son regard sur celui-ci.

Et grognant face à ces dires, Gandalf s'empressa de se relever, pousser par l'élan des trois nains dans son dos, envoyant son bâton frapper l'œil gauche du roi gobelin qui gémissait sous la douleur, reculant légèrement devant cette réplique surprise du magicien qui ne vint pas à s'en arrêter là. Ou d'un coup de Glamdrim de la droite vers la gauche, vint à tailler une profonde entaille dans l'estomac de la créature, qui hurla de douleur, s'empressant de poser sa main sur sa blessure pour ainsi tenter de stopper le saignement, terminant par tomber à genoux devant le Magicien et ce, devant tout ces sbires.

_ Ca suffira vint à affirmer le Roi gobelin sur ce dont était capable Gandalf.

Mais cela n'était pas l'avis du magicien qui s'empressa très vite d'en finir avec l'immonde créature devant lui, en taillant une nouvelle entaille à la « gorge » du Roi gobelin qui vint à déglutir du coup avant de tomber sur le ventre, raide mort, faisant trembler le pont devant cette nouvelle charge qu'il recevait. Alors que tous les membres de la Compagnie se mirent à chanceler devant les vibrations causées par les tremblements du pont, ils vinrent tous à hurler de frayeur lorsque le pont et ces deux niveaux inférieurs vinrent à céder et à dévaler la pente de la crevasse sous eux.

S'accrochant à tous ce dont ils pouvaient, la chute fut des plus rapides alors que les niveaux inférieurs du pont prenaient tous les chocs des collisions à leur place avant que la crevasse sous eux, ne vienne à rétrécir à vue d'œil, venant à ralentir la course effréné de la Compagnie qui finirent très vite par retrouver le sol, légèrement en douceur faisant grogner tous les membres devant les courbatures qu'ils allaient avoir. Alors que les nains étaient demeurés dans les niveaux donnés par le pont, tandis que Gandalf et les Pevensie se relevaient des morceaux de bois qui les avaient recouverts juste à côté, ces derniers vinrent légèrement à chanceler sur leurs jambes avant de river toutes leurs attentions vers les nains quand l'un d'entre eux ne put s'empêcher une remarque.

_ Bah, saurait pus être pire ? Fit remarquer Bofur au reste de ces camarades avant que tous ne viennent à hurler de douleur quand une charge vint à leur tomber dessus.

Une charge qui ne se trouvait être nulle autre que la dépouille du Roi gobelin qui les avait suivis dans leur descente.

_ Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Lui demanda Dwalin, guère amuser par les dires du nain.

_ Je crois que c'est bien mieux que de se prendre un mur de brique sur la tête.

_ Edmund ?

_ C'est bon Susan, je vais aller les aider à sortir de là ! Répliqua le frère Pevensie en levant les mains en l'air avant d'aller porter assistance aux nains pour sortir des décombres, très vite suivis par ces deux sœurs qui repoussaient les planches de bois et autres décombres pour retrouver les nains dessous.

Et étant trop concentrer sur les nains, leurs regards river vers le bas, aucun d'entre eux ne remarquèrent ce que Kili, qui se trouvait allonger le dos par terre, finit par apercevoir en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

_ Gandalf ! Cria Kili apeurer en avisant les gobelins descendre en masse la pente rocheuse de la crevasse qu'ils avaient dévalée et qui leur fonçaient dessus, alertant ainsi le reste de la Compagnie de ce qui leur arrivait dessus.

_ Il y en a beaucoup trop, on n'a aucune chance ! Fit remarquer Dwalin sur le peu de chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir faire face à une telle masse, alors qu'il aidait Nori à se relever qui se trouvait encore quelque peu groguis de leur descente rapide.

_ Une seule chose nous sauvera, la lumière leur fit savoir Gandalf sur ce qui pourrait les sauver et de la métaphore qu'il était en train de leur donner, seule trouver la sortie de cette montagne viendrait à les sauver des gobelins. Venez ! Allez debout ! Dépêchez-vous !

Et aidant les Pevensie à mettre debout les derniers nains pour fuir au plus vite possible cet endroit, Gandalf attendit que tous les nains se soient engager dans le seul chemin qui leur restait possible d'emprunter pour sortir d'ici, alors que tous espéraient de tout cœur que ce chemin viendrait à les mener vers la lumière.

.xXx.

Il avait dus un instant s'arrêter pour tenter de se repérer et ainsi constater, avec soulagement, que les auras des membres de la Compagnie n'étaient plus très loin de la sortie, comme de n'être plus très loin d'eux par la même occasion. Bien que l'envie de courir pour les retrouver l'étreigne au plus haut point, Peter se sentait de plus en plus mal, comme si la fatigue de ces derniers jours et la pression de ce qu'il avait finis par comprendre, était en train de l'écraser au plus haut point, le forçant à ralentir sa course pour tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Mais quelque chose en Peter lui disait que son mal n'était pas uniquement dû à cela mais aussi à ce que Bilbon avait trouvé dans ces cavernes et qui le rendait toujours invisible à ces yeux. S'il ne sentait nullement le poids du hobbit sur son dos, comme de percevoir son aura lui montrant sa présence, Peter n'aurait jamais pus retrouver ce dernier dans ces fichus cavernes et encore moins savoir qu'il était en danger. Sauf qu'en cet instant précis, l'aura chaleureuse de Bilbon était recouverte d'une aura qui lui donnait froid dans le dos alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise d'être autant en contact physique avec une telle chose qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, comme de le déconcentrer sur l'aura de la créature dont avait fais connaissance le Sacquet plus tôt.

Cette dernière, ce Gollum était toujours dans les environs, semblant avoir compris que le hobbit était avec lui mais conservant tout de même des distances de sécurité, pour ne pas se faire repérer et Peter n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il les suivait s'il ne détenait pas ce don. Comme le fait que sa capacité lui rappelait aussi qu'ils étaient pourchasser par une autre menace, menace beaucoup plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient crus au début et qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de leur position. Il devait réellement retrouver les autres et fuir le plus vite possible cette montagne pour trouver un lieu de repli et de défense ou ils pourront faire face à leurs poursuivants dans un terrain favorable pour eux.

Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose dont il devait s'occuper, s'était de ramener Bilbon aux autres membres de la Compagnie, comme de quitter cette montagne. Après cela, il pourra s'occuper de prévenir les autres de ce dont il aurait compris durant la réunion du Conseil Blanc et que la véritable menace ne viendrait pas du dragon mais plutôt de ceux qui voudraient les empêcher de reprendre la Montagne. Il devait absolument avertir Thorin et ces neveux de la menace qui planait au-dessus de leur tête.

_ Tout va bien Peter ? Lui demanda la voix inquiète de Bilbon prêt de son oreille, qui avait perçus depuis plusieurs instants le son essoufflé que le garçon lâchait comme le fait qu'il pouvait percevoir l'écho frénétique des battements de son cœur qui ne cessait de s'accélérer de seconde en seconde.

Si cela continuait ainsi, Bilbon craignait que Peter vienne à perdre pied, porté par ce qui était en train de l'alerter et de le mettre sur le qui-vive.

_ Je vais bien Bilbon, nous sommes bientôt arrivé auprès des autres qui sembleraient avoir réussi à retrouver la sortie de cette montagne lui informa le Pevensie sur le fait que le reste des leurs avaient finis par sortir de cet immonde endroit. Mais avant de les rejoindre, tu vas retirer cette chose de ton doigt et le cacher profondément dans ta poche, et quoiqu'il advienne, ne le montre jamais à personne, d'accord ? Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut en parler à personne, excepter Gandalf, compris ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement Peter ?

_ Je n'en sais rien Bilbon mais promets moi seulement que tu n'useras de cette chose quand dernier recourt, d'accord ?

_ D'accord Peter finit par accepter Bilbon, tout en retirant l'anneau à son doigt avant de le glisser dans la poche de sa veste alors qu'il pouvait apercevoir par-dessus l'épaule du garçon la lumière du soleil filtrer à travers l'ouverture menant tout droit à l'extérieur et vers laquelle courrait à présent son porteur.

Dès que le hobbit avait retirer l'anneau de son doigt et ranger dans la poche de sa veste, le malaise de Peter s'était affaiblis, ne laissant qu'un léger vertige dans un coin de son esprit alors qu'il fut quelque peu ébloui par la lumière du jour qui pénétrait à travers la cavité qui se dressait droit devant eux et vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Alors qu'il souffla de soulagement de sentir le vent frais frapper son visage dès qu'il fut sortis de la caverne, Peter put entendre les voix de la Compagnie plus bas sur la pente rocheuse ou des immenses pins se dressaient un peu partout autour de lui, tandis que leurs auras dont il discernait sans peine, lui montra qu'ils allaient tous très bien. Un peu fatiguer et courbaturer mais ils étaient tous indemnes et sain et sauf de leur rencontre avec les gobelins, sauf qu'ils allaient pas tarder à faire une autre rencontre, en percevant la présence de leur poursuivants plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient plus tôt, le faisant grogner devant la rapidité de ces fichus wargs, Peter vint à accélérer le mouvement, surprenant son « cavalier » qui resserra sa prise sur lui devant son accélération, lui qui aurait crus que le garçon l'aurait redéposer dès qu'il ferait à l'extérieur à la lumière du jour.

Lumière du jour crépusculaire qui diminuait au fil des minutes alors que Bilbon finit lui aussi par entendre les voix des membres de la Compagnie, plus bas de leur position et qu'il finit par les discerner à travers les arbres. Ces derniers plonger dans une discussion assez houleuse ou semblait se faire face les deux principaux protagonistes, en l'occurrence, Edmund et Thorin, dont les sœurs Pevensie et Gandalf étaient ranger au côté du garçon, alors que Dwalin et Gloin étaient du côté de leur cousin pendant que le reste de la Compagnie paraissaient mitiger sur le sujet de discorde.

Sujet de discorde qui était encore la présence du hobbit dans la Compagnie qui fit souffler de lassitude Bilbon en terminant par entendre l'échange vers lequel ils étaient en train de se rapprocher de plus en plus.

_ Il n'a pas sauté pour vous suivre, gamin. Maitre Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte. Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit, votre frère est sans doute en train de le convaincre de nous rejoindre ou de l'aider à trouver une issue pour rentrer chez lui…

_ Oh, moi aussi comme j'aimerais être loin de la présence néfaste et négative que vous laissez percevoir envers toutes les personnes qui ne se trouvent pas être de votre race, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ! Toute personnes bien avisé et intelligente qui soit l'aurait compris depuis le début que vous ne pouvez ni sentir les hommes et les hobbits, autant que les elfes quand ces derniers vous tendent une main amicale pour vous aider que vous êtes trop aveugle et concentrer sur votre petite personne pour le remarquer !

_ Espèce de petit … !

_ Ca suffit maintenant ces enfantillages !

_ Peter ?

_ Bilbon !

Ayant déboulé comme un boulet de canon, porter par sa course effréné, dans la petite clairière ou la Compagnie était rassemblée les membres de la Compagnie, faillant percuter Edmund et Thorin dans son freinage, ces deux derniers lui attrapant les bras pour le maintenir debout avant qu'il ne chute dans son élan, tous remarquant par la même occasion, le hobbit installer dans son dos. Alors que celui-ci était sur le point de descendre du dos du garçon pour ainsi lui permettre de respirer et de reprendre sa respiration, tandis qu'il avait une folle envie de lâcher la pression sur la tête de Thorin en cet instant précis, Bilbon n'eut même pas fais un geste qu'il sentit le bras de Peter passer dans son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de descendre pendant que le garçon était en train de fusiller du regard le nain, autant que son frère pour leur chamaillerie.

_ Nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre en dispute et autres sermons qui pourront être mis à plus tard, il nous faut à tout pris quitter cet endroit et mettre le plus de distance possible. Même si nous ne pourrons les échapper, il va nous falloir trouver un endroit plus propice à nous défendre avant qu'ils ne nous tombent dessus !

_ Qui… ?

_ Ou sont-ils Peter ? Lui demanda Gandalf inquiet, alors que lui et Susan se mirent à regarder vers la pente qu'ils venaient de descendre, attendant de voir quelque chose leur fondre dessus, alarmant les autres membres de la Compagnie sur ce dont ils étaient en train de parler.

_ Ils sont en train de gravir la monter de l'autre côté de la montagne Gandalf… Si nous restons ici, ils seront sur nous dans une vingtaine, voir une dizaine de minutes répliqua Peter sur la menace qu'il pouvait percevoir et qui n'était plus très loin de leur position.

_ Alors dépêchons nous de descendre et…

_ Une seconde vous deux ! De quoi parlez-vous ? Qui nous pourchasse ? Leur demanda Thorin d'une voix dure et autoritaire, en rivant son attention, autant que sur l'ainé des Pevensie et sa sœur que sur le magicien qui paraissaient savoir ce qui se passaient.

_ Ceux ayant mis votre tête à prix, ils sont derrière nous depuis que nous avons quittés Foncombe et la meute n'est plus très loin maintenant….

_ Nous pourrons en parler d'avantage de ce dont tu as compris Peter quand nous aurons trouvé un abri, non ? Demanda Susan d'une voix pressante, ne souhaitant qu'ils s'attardent tous à cet endroit alors que l'ennemi n'était plus très loin d'eux.

_ Tu as raison Susan, dépêchons-nous d'y aller ! Vite ! Dépêchez-vous !

Et ne laissant à aucun nain de dire quoique se soit, comme le hobbit de convaincre Peter qu'il pouvait poursuivre la suite sur ces pieds, Peter avait repris sa course avec Bilbon toujours accrocher sur son dos, alors que Susan et les deux plus jeunes Pevensie n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre leur frère dans la descente. Alors que Gandalf poussa les nains à en faire de même, les obligeant à suivre le garçon, comme de remettre à plus tard la discussion alors que le soleil dardait ces derniers rayons de soleil sur eux lorsqu'ils vinrent tous à frémir de peur quand ils vinrent à les entendre résonner derrière eux.

Le cri d'une meute de wargs en train de les pourchasser.

_ On tombe de Charybde…

_ En Scylla finissait Gandalf dans les dires de Thorin, courant à ces côtés, tous venant à accélérer le mouvement, comprenant que les dires de l'ainé du Pevensie était bien plus que fonder et qu'une meute n'était plus très loin d'eux. Fuyez ! Dépêchez-vous !

Mais alors qu'ils continuaient tous de descendre la pente, accélérant l'allure, remerciant le fait que la pente leur permettait de garder du souffle autant que de leur donner de l'élan, la Compagnie eut un moment de ralentissement quand ils virent l'ainé des Pevensie prendre un virage sur la gauche ou, au lieu de continuer tout droit, continua de courir droit vers le chemin de gauche.

_ Peter, ou vas-tu ? Il faut continuer tout droit…

_ Si on continue tout droit, nous allons tomber droit dans un ravin Susan, tu ne penses pas avoir eu assez droit à de chute vertigineuse pour aujourd'hui, non ?

_ Euh, non… Je crois que j'ai assez vus de ravin comme cela fit savoir Susan en constatant par elle-même qu'il y avait bel et bien une falaise à plusieurs mètres d'eux, s'empressant de suivre les pas de son frère comme le reste de la Compagnie qui n'avaient nullement envie de faire un jolie vol planer dans les airs avant un atterrissage brutale en catastrophe.

Tout en veillant à demeurer assez loin du ravin pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre ou même pour éviter un obstacle qui les obligerait à aller par la droite, et donc vers la falaise, pour l'éviter, la Compagnie continua de fuir en empruntant le chemin par la gauche alors qu'il pouvait entendre de plus en plus entendre les hurlements des wargs derrière eux résonnant de plus en plus. La meute ne devait être plus loin d'eux à présent.

Levant la tête vers la source du bruit, de là ou il pouvait les discerner, la Compagnie put apercevoir les premiers wargs apparaître au loin, ces derniers ayant suivis leur traces au lieu de couper par le bois pour tenter de les rattraper, ces derniers avaient suivis les traces olfactives que les nains avaient laissés durant la descente. Et dont certains des canidés n'eurent guère le temps de freiner pour faire effectuer le virage sur la gauche comme l'avaient fais Peter en entrainant la Compagnie à sa suite, ces derniers porter par l'élan et la descente en pente, se mirent, pour les plus chanceux à heurter des arbres et des rochers assez violemment, alors que les plus malchanceux firent un jolie vol planer dans le ravin. Tactique qui surprit grandement tous les membres de la Compagnie alors que certains nains se permirent quelques questions sur le fait que cela avait été de la pure chance ou non ?

_ Tu avais prévus cela gamin ? Cria Thorin curieux en s'adressant à l'encontre du Pevensie, continuant de courir en tête, n'ayant toujours pas lâché le hobbit qu'il tenait toujours solidement dans son dos.

_ Que les wargs sans cavalier se lanceraient d'avantage sur les traces de nos odeurs plutôt que de suivre les bruits que nous faisons dans notre course, comme ceux détenant des cavaliers ? Un peu, je dois bien l'admettre mais nous pourrons discuter de tout cela plus tard, car les derniers qui ont survécus à la collision autant qu'au plongeon, sont sur nos traces, autant que les wargs avec leurs cavaliers qui seront beaucoup plus malin que les autres… Alors, à nous de nous montrez plus future qu'eu indiqua Peter à leur intention avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Susan et Lucy dans son dos. Les filles, je vais vous demander quelques de dangereux mais je sais que vous pouvez le faire à l'exception des nains ?

_ De quoi as-tu besoin Peter ?

_ Vous n'allez pas mettre la vie de vos sœurs en danger gamin ? Demandez nous ce que vous voulez et…

_ L'un de vos nains connaient les angles, les degrés ainsi que les positions horaires, Balin ? Lança Peter à l'encontre du vieux conseiller du Durin qui comprit mais pas les autres aux vus des regards des autres nains sur ce dernier. Il faut croire que non mais cela n'est pas notre cas donc, vous pensez pouvoir le faire les filles ?

_ Dis nous et exactement Peter, et nos traits viendront à atteindre nos cibles vint à confirmer Susan déterminer en attrapant une flèche qu'elle banda sur son arc, prête à l'emploi autant qu'était en train de le faire Lucy au même instant, toute les deux venant à courir à l'extrême gauche du groupe, se mettant ainsi en évidence comparer aux nains.

Et devant le museau des wargs quand ces derniers finiront par les charger dessus.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Susan, ta première cible sera à dix heures de ta position à un angle de quarante cinq degré dans trois… Deux… Un… Maintenant !

Et ayant suivis les indications de son frère, Susan avait tendu son bras légèrement vers l'arrière, tirant sur sa corde alors qu'elle avait surélever celle-ci au degré adéquate indiquer par Peter à la surprise générale de tous les membres de la Compagnie qui virent la flèche filer droit vers la tête du premier wargs qui s'étaient tenus à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Alors que ceux n'ayant pas réellement compris ce qui venait de se produire, comme le fait que l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie ne s'était nullement tourner vers l'arrière, ayant suivis les donner de son frère sur la position du wargs, quelques nains comme Balin, Dori et Oin avaient parfaitement saisis que s'était en se servant de calcul mathématique et d'angle que l'ainé avait pus permettre à sa sœur de pouvoir atteindre sa cible sans difficulté. Pendant que le reste de la Compagnie se demandait réellement par quel magie les Pevensie pouvaient atteindre leur cible sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, lorsque le prochain tir, celui de la plus jeune de la famille, suivant les indications de Peter, la flèche de Lucy vint à atteindre le wargs suivant qui s'était un peu trop rapprocher de leurs arrières.

S'était durant leurs années à Narnia que les Pevensie avaient mis en pratique cette méthode de défense lorsque durant une bataille, Susan avait été incapable de se battre après un coup au visage qui l'avait rendu aveugle pendant quelques jours. S'étant trouver incapable de soutenir ces frères dans le combat et étant devenus un poids pours ces camarades narniens, Susan avait alors fais savoir avec le reste de sa famille qu'ils devaient trouver une manière de pouvoir continuer de se battre, même si l'un d'entre eux devenait aveugle pendant une courte période. C'est là que les frères avaient parlés d'angle et de position géographique lier aux heures qui pourraient leur permettre de changer la donne. Ayant au préalable parler avec des mathématiciens et des architectes qui connaissaient parfaitement les distances et les angles, les Pevensie avaient d'abord mis en pratique cette technique sur eux-mêmes, se mettant chacun à la place de l'archer « aveugle » et celui donnant les ordres pour constater qu'après quelques mois d'entrainement, cette stratégie pouvait pleinement fonctionner et ils avaient ainsi montrer les instructions aux maitres entraineurs qui avaient ensuite donner des cours à leurs archers.

Bien sur, cette pratique s'était ensuite tourner vers les autres combattants de l'armée de Narnia, juste au cas où si un combattant perdait sa vue durant la bataille, qu'un autre Narnien soit capable de lui indiquer la position de l'ennemi autour de lui pour pouvoir répliquer. Même si les narniens avaient une fine oreille et pouvaient pleinement entendre la menace fondre sur eux, une aide supplémentaire n'était nullement de refus pour éviter toute éventuelle perte durant l'affrontement quand ils pourraient éviter cela.

Et deux autres wargs vinrent à tomber sous les flèches des sœurs Pevensie sur les coordonnées données par l'ainé de la fratrie qui poursuivait sa course, en longeant le ravin avec Bilbon toujours maintenus sur son dos, tentant de trouver un chemin qui pourrait leur permettre de descendre et de retrouver ainsi la terre ferme. Seulement, Peter pouvait essayer de propager son esprit dans les environs pour tenter d'apercevoir une issue de sortie, toute cette partie de la forêt longeait la falaise et la seule partie qui descendait pouvant leur permettre d'atteindre de nouveau le sol, se trouvait beaucoup trop loin devant eux. Trop loin pour qu'ils parviennent à l'atteindre avant que les wargs ne soient sur eux, car la meute ne se trouvait plus très loin de leur position, surtout qu'il pouvait pleinement percevoir l'aura malveillante des orques chevauchant les canidés, tandis qu'il repéra sans peine celui qui devait être le chef de la bande.

L'aura qu'il dégageait comparer à celle des autres, paraissaient bien plus sombre et plus sanglante que ces congénères, prouvant ainsi à Peter que ce dernier ne devait pas être un ennemi qu'il fallait prendre à la légère alors que quelque chose d'autre vint à l'attirer sur ce personnage. Le fait qu'il ne percevait pas totalement le membre avant gauche de la créature, comme si ce dernier n'avait plus de bras tandis qu'un immense doute vint à le prendre lorsqu'une pensée vint à filtrer dans son esprit, lui rappelant deux choses.

La première, cette histoire que leur avait rapporté Balin plusieurs semaines auparavant, sur la bataille de la Moria et celui que Thorin avait vaincu après que la créature avait assassinée son grand-père. Thorin avait tranché l'avant-bras gauche de l'orque pâle qui avait juré de détruire la lignée de Durin. Et ce détail vint à lui rappeler ces étranges visions qu'il avait eu plusieurs jours auparavant, celle de la mort des trois Durin avant qu'une autre scène vint à se rappeler à sa conscience. Celle de la Compagnie prit au piège sur un arbre qui était sur le point de céder dans un ravin alors que les flammes d'un incendie formaient un barrage entre eux et la meute de loup qui se trouvait au prise avec l'Héritier d'Erebor, qui était totalement concentrer sur le chef qui montait un wargs blanc.

Est-ce que cela pouvait être… ?

_ Attention Peter !

Sortant en vitesse de son esprit au cri inquiet du hobbit résonnant dans ces oreilles, Peter perçut amplement la menace arriver droit sur eux avant même que les autres n'aient pus arrêter la charge du wargs leur fonçant dessus. Mais le Pevensie eut le temps de se tourner pour faire face à la menace, lâchant ainsi Bilbon qu'il laissa retomber sur ces pieds, tout en le poussant de la trajectoire de la créature tandis qu'il vint à placer son arme en avant, pointe river droit vers son nouvel adversaire. Adversaire qui put nullement stopper sa charge à temps, qu'il s'empala directement sur la lame du Pevensie qui tint solidement son arme, tout en poussant sur ces pieds pour demeurer debout, bien qu'il fut repousser en arrière par la charge de l'animal qui fut mort avant de toucher le sol, avant que le reste des premiers wargs lancer sur eux ne finissent par atteindre le reste de la Compagnie, obligeant chacun des membres à se jeter dans le combat plutôt que de continuer de courir. Tandis que certains des canidés leur avait couper la route, les bloquant ainsi dans cette partie de la corniche qui surplombait le ravin avec plusieurs pins se dressant autour d'eux, ne leur laissant plus qu'une unique alternative qui n'allait guère les sauver mais leur permettre ainsi de se mettre à l'abri et de trouver une possible solution à ce problème.

_ Tous dans les arbres, dépêchez-vous ! Leur ordonna Gandalf à tous en leur désignant les pins autour d'eux qui se trouvaient être leur seul échapatoire en cet instant précis pour les mettre à l'abri de la meute qui était en train de resserrer l'étau sur eux. Grimpez ! Bilbon grimpez ! Lança-t'il au hobbit que Lucy avait attrapé le bras, le poussant à grimper comme les autres nains après que celui-ci avait terrassé son premier wargs quand ce dernier avait chargé le hobbit qui, comme Peter, avait dégainer son arme et sur lequel la créature s'était empalé dessus.

Ayant aidé le hobbit à retirer sa lame de la dépouille de la créature, Lucy avait fais grimper Bilbon dans l'arbre avec elle alors que Susan se trouvait déjà monter sur un autre arbre, tandis qu'Edmund était en train d'abattre les quelques loups qui les avaient atteints avec Peter et les quelques nains étant resté au sol pour empêcher ceux-ci d'atteindre les autres en train de monter. Et dès qu'ils eurent une opportunité pour grimper les pins sans risquer de se faire sauter dessus, les derniers membres de la Compagnie vinrent à se mettre à l'abri dans les arbres, le plus haut possible qu'ils le pouvaient alors que les quelques wargs les ayant encerclé, se mettaient à japper et à grogner dangereusement autour des troncs, mettant les nerfs à vifs des nains en haut.

_ Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Edmund sarcastiquement à l'encontre de Gandalf, voulant savoir ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire à présent qu'ils se trouvaient encercler, en haut d'arbres, n'ayant aucune possibilité de descendre pour le moment.

_ Je ne crois pas que tu vas aimer la suite des évènements Edmund, leur chef arrive ! Lança Peter à son cadet, autant qu'au reste de la Compagnie en terminant par apercevoir la silhouette de l'aura menaçante qu'il avait discerné plus tôt et dont il pouvait à présent donner un visage alors qu'autour de lui, les nains vinrent tous à faire silence en avisant ce dernier.

Car les plus vieux d'entre eux, ceux qui avaient vécus la Bataille de la Moria se rappelait sans peine de cette créature que Thorin avait, soi-disant parlant, vaincu et qui était mort depuis toutes ces décennies mais ils s'étaient tous trompés et celui-ci avait pus user de tout ce temps pour mettre au point de nombreuses stratégie pour se venger de la Maison de Durin quand le moment viendrait de recroiser leur route. Alors que sentant la tension venant des plus vieux nains, les Pevensie et le hobbit rivèrent leur regard inquiet vers ces derniers, tentant de connaître la raison de cette tension quand ils vinrent à entendre un seul mot émergeant de la bouche de Thorin qui vrilla un regard plus que choquer vers son plus vieil ennemi.

_ Azog ?

Alors que le prénom du Profanateur résonna dans les environs, Peter dut fermer les yeux devant la douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne lorsque les images, celle dont il avait vus plusieurs jours plus tôt, vinrent une nouvelle fois à sauter devant ces yeux. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la scène ou il se voyait suspendus à un arbre ou le feu brulait les environs pendant que Thorin faisait face au cavalier du wargs blanc, avait à présent la silhouette de l'orque pâle apparaissant sur son dos, tandis que cette autre image terrifiante ou il voyait la mort des trois Durin se rejoua encore une fois sous ces yeux. Et cette fois-ci, l'une des deux silhouettes masquer dans le brouillard fut amplement discernable, reconnaissable avec sa peau pâle alors qu'il portait une armure de guerre toute aussi blanche que son épiderme et dont le regard bleu glaciale ironique était river droit vers lui, lui donnant des sueurs froides.

Rouvrant les yeux droits vers celui-ci qui était en train de les regarder depuis le dos de son wargs blanc, donna des sueurs froides à Peter qui sut exactement que toutes ces déductions étaient fondées à présent, pendant qu'il resserra sa prise sur l'arbre alertant ces camarades de tous se tenir prêt. Parce que s'il avait vus ce qu'il avait bien vus, lui et la Compagnie allait réellement bien déguster et s'il voulait éviter que ce genre de chose ne survienne, ils allaient devoir improviser.

Ils étaient réellement dans les emmerdes la plus totales.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **oui je sais je coupe réellement au bon moment hein? XD**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **en tout cas je suis toujours sur l'ecrit de la suite donc j'espère pouvoir vous poster celle-ci la semaine prochaine, sinon je vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

 **bon dimanche à tous ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	25. Chapitre 24 Changer l'avenir?

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite avec l'entrée en scène d'Azog à la Compagnie :)**

 **merci à Angel et à Nennia pour vos com =D et oui je sais que j'ai été sadique de finir ce chapitre à son arrivée mais je crois bien que vous allez d'avantage me détester pour la fin de ce chapitre ;)**

 **je n'en dis pas d'avantage et je vous laisse découvrir cette suite ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Changer l'avenir ?**

 __ Azog ?_

 _Alors que le prénom du Profanateur résonna dans les environs, Peter dut fermer les yeux devant la douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne lorsque les images, celle dont il avait vus plusieurs jours plus tôt, vinrent une nouvelle fois à sauter devant ces yeux. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la scène ou il se voyait suspendus à un arbre ou le feu brulait les environs pendant que Thorin faisait face au cavalier du wargs blanc, avait à présent la silhouette de l'orque pâle apparaissant sur son dos, tandis que cette autre image terrifiante ou il voyait la mort des trois Durin se rejoua encore une fois sous ces yeux. Et cette fois-ci, l'une des deux silhouettes masquer dans le brouillard fut amplement discernable, reconnaissable avec sa peau pâle alors qu'il portait une armure de guerre toute aussi blanche que son épiderme et dont le regard bleu glaciale ironique était river droit vers lui, lui donnant des sueurs froides._

 _Rouvrant les yeux droits vers celui-ci qui était en train de les regarder depuis le dos de son wargs blanc, donna des sueurs froides à Peter qui sut exactement que toutes ces déductions étaient fondées à présent, pendant qu'il resserra sa prise sur l'arbre alertant ces camarades de tous se tenir prêt. Parce que s'il avait vus ce qu'il avait bien vus, lui et la Compagnie allait réellement bien déguster et s'il voulait éviter que ce genre de chose ne survienne, ils allaient devoir improviser._

 _Ils étaient réellement dans les emmerdes la plus totales._

.xXx.

Ils étaient réellement dans les ennuis les plus complètes.

Les trois plus jeunes Pevensie étaient en train de se demander comment ils allaient pouvoir sortir de ce cul-de-sac dans lequel ils s'étaient tous fourrés, alors qu'ils essayaient de ne pas être apeurés en constatant que le pire ennemi de la maison des Durins se trouvait être bel et bien vivant, et devant eux par la même occasion, encadrer par sa meute et ces sbires. Aux vus des cicatrices qui barrait son visage, autant que son torse puissant, Edmund et ses sœurs ne pouvaient contester que cette créature était d'une autre trempe de ce dont ils avaient eux à faire jusqu'à présent et aux vus de l'intelligence et de la malveillance luisant dans son regard bleu glace, il n'était pas un adversaire qu'il fallait de loin surestimer.

Surtout qu'il avait amplement survécu à l'amputation que Thorin lui avait causer à son bras, le moignon de son coude se trouvait renfermer sur une espèce de pique sertis d'une griffe, lui faisant office de main dont l'extrémité ressortait au-dessus de son coude, donnant des sueurs froides aux Pevensie sur la manière dont ces créatures avaient procédés pour lui « offrir » un tel membre. Constatant que Thorin et les autres semblaient bien trop surpris et étonner de l'identité de l'adversaire qui se révélait à eux, Edmund vrilla son regard vers Gandalf pour constater que ce dernier avait le regard river vers le Seigneur nain, se rendant compte que pour l'instant le magicien était bien plus préoccuper par la réaction du Durin qu'à trouver un éventuel échapatoire avant que le Pevensie ne rive son attention vers son ainé. Pour ainsi constater de la lueur calculatrice et déterminer dans le regard de Peter lui faisant comprendre une chose, l'ainé des Pevensie avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête et avait l'intention de l'appliquer.

Et ressentant facilement le regard de son cadet sur lui, depuis l'autre pin sur lequel il avait grimper, Peter vrilla son attention vers Edmund et lui fit comprendre par langage des signes, autres choses dont ils avaient durement appris à Narnia, de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Tactique dont Edmund vint très vite à contester, faisant remarquer à son ainé que cela était trop risquer pour lui, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de son ainé alors que leur échange fut facilement remarquer par quelques membres de la Compagnie, autant que les deux sœurs Pevensie vers lesquelles Peter finit par tourner toute son attention et leur donner la tactique qu'il voulait qu'elles appliquent.

Leur échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes, secondes qui avait amplement suffis à Azog pour retrouver facilement Thorin parmis le reste du groupe dans les pins, se mettant à narguer ces futurs proies en lançant ces paroles narquoises au reste de sa bande sur l'odeur de « peur » qu'il pouvait sentir émanant du Durin, lorsque son attention s'attarda sur une autre senteur étrange qui attira toute sa concentration sur l'origine de cet odeur. Odeur qui lui fit river son regard droit sur un garçon, un humain sans nul doute, aux cheveux blonds et à la tunique cuivré portant quelques sacs sur son dos alors que son regard de glace se vrilla sur le bouclier qui était passé à son bras gauche, remarquant surtout l'emblême dessiné dessus en se rappelant des paroles du sbire qu'il s'était débarrassé à Amon Sul lorsque celui-ci lui avait rapporté qu'ils avaient échoués à atteindre les nains.

Il avait affirmé qu'ils avaient été mis en déroute à cause du « Porteur du Lion » qui les avait empêchés d'atteindre les nains et de les éliminer. Tous ces problèmes venaient donc de ce garnement, qui attira grandement sa curiosité quand il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul humain de la bande de nains. Il y avait un autre garçon et deux filles avec les nains, sans compter le magicien qu'il finit par aviser tout en haut de l'un des pins, le rendant quelque peu mal à l'aise de ce que ce dernier pourrait leur lancer comme sortilège, avant de décider de donner ces ordres à sa meute.

 __ Celui-là et le Porteur du Lion, amenez-les-moi ! Tuez les autres !_

Et ayant désigné de sa massue Thorin ainsi que Peter qui arqua légèrement le sourcil de se faire ainsi pointer du « doigt », laissa de côté les questions lorsque l'ordre donner par Azog poussa sa meute de wargs, ceux ne possédant aucun cavalier à charger droit vers les pins ou ils s'étaient tous abriter. Les loups se mettant à sauter sur les branches basses, se mettant à les arracher de leurs dents pour tenter de déloger les occupants des arbres alors que Peter lança le signal à ces deux sœurs qui hochèrent de la tête et vinrent à armer leurs propres arcs, à l'instant même ou l'ainé des Pevensie se laissa tomber de sa branche sous les cris de terreur des membres de la Compagnie de voir ce dernier périr sous les crocs des créatures.

Sauf que la chute de Peter avait été amplement viser et calculer, s'étant tourner pour faire face au tronc et s'étant laisser tomber droit avec les jambes légèrement écarter, en tenant son arme à deux mains devant lui, la pointe vriller vers le sol, il avait amplement manœuvrer son coup pour tomber droit dans le dos d'un des wargs. Wargs qui se retrouva transpercer de sa lame en pleine tête alors que les deux autres wargs s'étant acharner sur son arbre, reçurent les flèches de Susan et Lucy dans la gorge, obligeant ainsi les autres wargs restant, trois par les trois autres pins soutenant les membres de la Compagnie, à détourner leur attention des nains au-dessus d'eux et de focaliser toute leur concentration sur le gamin. Qui avait finis par dégager son arme de la carcasse de la créature avant de river son attention sur eux, plaçant son bouclier en avant prêt à la première charge des loups qu'ils prendraient alors que les créatures se mirent lentement à avancer vers lui, mais deux des leurs vinrent à tomber lorsque deux traits finirent par les transpercer, venant droit des sœurs Pevensie qui bandaient une nouvelle fois leurs arcs pour les prochains wargs qu'elles viseraient, alors que deux d'entre eux s'étaient décidés à charger l'ainé de la fratrie.

Esquivant le premier en entaillant profondément son flanc gauche au passage, tout en se baissant pour éviter le saut du second qui eut le torse ouvert quand Peter leva sa lame pour trancher dans la chair de la créature, le garçon finit par se relever dans une roulade avant de river son attention sur les cinq derniers wargs qui eurent droit à un effet de surprise du Magicien qui avait finis par se décider à intervenir. Surtout qu'Edmund avait ordonné aux nains, à grand cris et grognement, de demeurer tous à l'abri dans les pins, parce que, grâce à sa nouvelle « capacité », Peter pouvait sans problème savoir ou se trouvait les créatures autour de lui, malgré la nuit tomber qui avait finis par tomber sur eux. Et la stratégie du magicien se révélait être de mettre le feu à des pommes de pins qu'il vint à jeter droit sur les créatures, avant d'en allumer légèrement quelques uns qu'il finit par lancer à d'autres membres de la Compagnie pour qu'ils en allument d'autre au passage, pour lancer le reste sur les derniers wargs à leurs pieds qui n'avaient pas encore fuis au passage, qui hésitaient à partir ou à sauter sur Peter se tenant toujours droit devant eux.

Sauf que les flammes eurent raison de leur envie de sang lorsqu'un mur de feu finit par les obliger à fuir, coupant ainsi la voie entre les orques et la Compagnie qui ne purent s'empêcher de crier victoire d'avoir repoussé ces derniers loin d'eux alors que Peter avait toujours un doute sur la situation. Même s'il voulait croire, même espéré, qu'il avait réussi à empêcher cette scène cauchemardesque de réellement se produire, Peter n'eut guère le temps de pousser les membres de la Compagnie de descendre de leur abri improviser, que la base des trois pins qui avaient été affaiblie et fragilisée par les coups de mâchoires et l'élan des wargs dessus vinrent à avoir raison leurs troncs qui se mirent à chanceler dangereusement les uns sur les autres. Les deux premiers vinrent à se renverser comme des dominos sur le troisième et dernier qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du ravin, et sur lequel durent s'accrocher tous les membres de la Compagnie alors que l'ainé des Pevensie sentit la terreur le prendre lorsqu'il vit celui-ci commencer lentement à se renverser, ces racines se mettant à lutter pour demeurer à sa place, enraciner dans le sol.

_ Non !

Sa vision était en train de se réaliser sous ces yeux.

Courant droit sur le pin, s'accrochant aux racines qui s'étaient déracinés, les tirant de toutes ces forces pour garder ce dernier à sa place, Peter riva son attention vers tous les membres et sa famille qui étaient en train de s'accrocher aux troncs, aussi bien aux branches pour tenter d'éviter de faire une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas dans la forêt de pin en-dessous.

_ Vite ! Remontez-tous ! Grouillez-vous ! Leur Cria Peter avec empressement pour que ces derniers viennent tous à remonter et à revenir vers lui.

_ Peter, attention !

Suivant le cri terrorisé de Susan à son encontre, en tournant son regard vers ce dont elle était en train de fixer avec terreur, Peter lâcha l'une des racines de sa main gauche et envoya d'un revers de son bouclier droit vers la mâchoire du wargs qui lui fonçait dessus. Celui-ci était parvenu à se frayer un chemin parmis les flammes qui bloquaient toujours le passage au reste de la meute et n'avait pas un seul instant hésité à se lancer sur le Pevensie, qui de dos et trop concentrer sur la Compagnie, ne l'avait nullement perçus arriver sur lui.

Et se traitant de tous les noms de s'être fait avoir de la sorte, Peter riva son attention sur celui-ci après l'avoir repoussé, hésitant à lâcher sa prise sur la racine de son autre main, alors que le wargs était en train de se secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Tentant de reprendre patte avec la réalité après le coup reçus en pleine face par le garçon, finit par se redresser avant de se tenir en position de charge, les babines retrousser en grondant avec sauvagerie, prêt à tout instant à sauter sur le Pevensie qui le regardait prêt à réagir, son bouclier en avant prêt à encaisser la charge de l'animal.

_ Peter ? Fais attention, je t'en conjure ! Cria Susan apeuré pour la vie de son ainé alors qu'elle avait les bras encerclant le tronc pour s'empêcher de chuter dans le vide, tandis que Lucy était juste à ces côtés, coucher sur le tronc, tenant solidement les épaules d'Edmund qui se retenait à une branche dont il avait la crainte que le moindre mouvement de sa part, viendrait à la faire lâcher à tout instant. Edmund, attrape ma main ?

_ Tu es trop haute Susan ? Répliqua le plus jeune frère Pevensie, la main de sa sœur ainée étant hors d'atteinte pour lui, alors qu'il avait trop peur de tenter de s'accrocher à la benjamine et de l'entrainer dans sa chute s'il venait à tomber dans le vide. Et lâches-moi Lucy parce que si je tombe, je vais t'entrainer dans ma chute et…

_ N'y penses même pas Edmund ! Hors de question que je te lâche ! Lui répliqua durement Lucy à son encontre, déterminé à ne pas le lâcher d'une seconde. Nous avançons tous ensemble ou nous tombons ensemble !

_ Evitez ce genre de remarque gamine !

_ Venant d'un nain qui a accepté d'aller combattre un dragon, je pense que vous êtes mal placé pour faire ce style de commentaire Dwalin !

_ Edmund, je t'en conjure, pas maintenant ?

_ Désoler Susan s'excusa Edmund avant de rivant son attention sur tous les autres nains qui se trouvaient dans le même pétrin que lui, c'est-à-dire avec les pieds dans le vide. Essayez de tous remonter avant que cet arbre ne vienne à lâcher !

_ Accrochez-vous tous ! Je vais vous remontez ! Leur cria Peter à leur encontre, déterminer à tous les sortir de ce pétrin avant de reconcentrer son attention vers le wargs qui se tenait toujours dangereusement devant lui, prêt à le charger à tout instant. Mais je dois d'abord m'occuper de celui-là en premier ! Lança-t'il, étant forcer de lâcher la racine du pin qu'il était en train de maintenir, pour dégainer son arme à l'instant même ou le loup le chargea.

Sauf que la créature fut bien plus rapide que lui pour lui permettre de mettre son épée en avant, pour faire empaler le wargs sur sa lame comme il l'aurait souhaité au-début, se baissant en plaçant son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête pour parer les coups de griffe au passage de la bestiole. Avant de se retourner avec empressement vers celui-ci, se redressant en se tenant prêt à une prochaine charge du wargs, ce dernier s'étant redresser de là ou il avait atterris dans son saut, se remettant à grogner avec dangerosité en dardant sur le garçon son regard vil et vorace d'une bête assoiffer de sang voulant le dévorer.

Peter aurait déjà chargé ce dernier et mit fin à ce combat s'il n'avait pas la crainte de s'éloigner du tronc de l'arbre soutenant les membres de la Compagnie et sa famille dans le vide, surtout que si la bestiole le chargeait et qu'elle dérapait sur le pin, la force de la collision serait amplement suffisante pour faire céder celui-ci et entrainer la chute des siens. Bon sang, s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose pour faire contre poids et ainsi empêcher le pin de céder, l'accrochant ainsi à la terre et pour ainsi permettre aux autres de retrouver les pieds sur terre, et il ignorait complètement quoi faire en cet instant précis, ne lui laissant qu'une unique possibilité.

_ Je vous en prie Aslan, aidez-nous supplia-t'il dans un murmure, tout en resserrant la garde sur son épée et son bouclier, à l'instant même ou un vent chaud vint à le frapper, le faisant reculer légèrement sur ces pieds alors que tout son corps se mit à vibrer, en résonnant avec ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais ce n'était pas un vent ardent et étouffant qui l'avait frôlé mais une douce brise tiède et chaleureuse auréoler d'une tendre magie qu'il reconnaitrait toujours sans peine, alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur grimpa avec force à travers tout son corps à l'instant même ou le rugissement d'un fauve résonna dans ces oreilles. La seconde d'après, le wargs devant lui, recula de plusieurs pas, effrayer par ce dont il était témoins alors que toute la Compagnie vinrent à cesser de bouger ou même de parler, comme Azog et le reste de sa meute qui vrillèrent leur regard acérer et plus que surpris sur l'épée de l'ainé des Pevensie. Dont la lame blanche qui brillait d'une faible clarté sous les rayons de la lune, se mit à s'embraser de flamme bleue et douce alors que Peter savait exactement quoi faire en cet instant précis, pousser par une inspiration et faisant pleinement confiance dans la magie du Grand Lion, le garçon n'hésita pas une seconde de plus.

Et tournant le dos au wargs, mettant de côté sa propre sécurité sous le cri de terreur de sa famille et des autres membres de la Compagnie qui le virent ainsi à la merci de la créature, sauf qu'avant même que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pus hurler au gamin de ne pas faire l'idiot, le Pevensie avait lever sa lame au-dessus de sa tête. Toujours irradiant de magie, dont la pointe était diriger vers le bas, qu'il vint à planter droit vers sa cible ou tous crurent qu'il allait l'enfoncer dans le tronc du pin, les Pevensie savaient parfaitement ce que leur frère avaient à l'esprit quand la lame de son arme vint à s'enfoncer facilement dans la terre juste au pied des racines déracinés du pin.

Sauf que personnes n'eurent le temps de dire quoi que se soit que le sol se mit dangereusement à trembler sous tous, les nains s'accrochant avec acharnement à leur prise sur le pin, se préparant à incendier l'ainé des Pevensie, de les mettre tous en danger pour rien faire, quand le « miracle » vint à s'opérer. La magie qui irradiait de la lame du garçon s'était propager dans le sol, formant un diamètre d'un mètre autour, la terre se mettant à luire à son tour avant que des racines vinrent à jaillir tout autour du Pevensie et foncèrent droit vers les racines déracinées du pin, comme le tronc de ce dernier.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous, les racines jaillissant de la terre vinrent à s'enrouler autour des racines du pin, autant que du bas de son tronc, l'accrochant solidement au sol alors que tous vinrent à saisir ce qui venait de se produire lorsque l'arbre cessa de trembler sous le poids de la Compagnie sur ce dernier. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs se mirent d'abord à se regarder entre eux, encore estomaquer de ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins, avant de vriller un regard plus que stupéfait vers celui qui était le responsable de leur temps de sursis, en constatant avec surprise que l'ainé des Pevensie était tombé à genoux devant son arme, d'une pâleur qui les inquiéta tous sur son état.

_ Peter ! Cria Edmund plus qu'inquiet et terroriser de voir son frère à la merci du wargs derrière lui, tentant de remonter sur le pin qui ne tremblait plus mais les problèmes étaient toujours présents car les branches gémissaient toutes sous le poids de tous ces occupants. Lève-toi ! Ne reste comme ça, réagis !

Si un tel ordre l'aurait fais réagir à son habitude et qui lui aurait lancé une belle réplique auquel son cadet aurait eu des difficultés à répliquer, en cet instant précis, Peter n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Il avait tout simplement du mal à dire quoi que se soit, même à penser et à réfléchir, une grande fatigue venant à étreindre son corps et qu'il avait le plus grand mal à pouvoir reprendre une respiration sereine, celle-ci entrechoquer et saccader par la douleur étreignant son cœur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait exactement ?

Pourquoi était-il autant épuisé alors qu'il avait usée de la magie d'Aslan ?

Il ne comprenait rien mais finit par très vite revenir à lui-même lorsqu'il vint à entendre un grondement dangereux résonner dans son dos, le sortant ainsi de l'état amorphe dans lequel il se trouvait et revenant à la réalité, se reconcentra su son environnement. Se souvenant alors ou il se trouvait tous et dans quel situation les membres de la Compagnie était en cet instant, autant que lui-même, les auras dansant autour de lui comme des phares luminescents qu'il pouvait apercevoir malgré l'océan d'obscurité qui l'encerclait. Et repérant ainsi la menace qui était en train de fondre sur lui dans son dos, le faisant tourner d'un bloc vers sa cible et levant ces bras devant lui, ces mains vinrent à agripper la mâchoire du wargs dont la charge le plaqua au sol et loin du pin sous les cris de tous les membres de la Compagnie qui ne pouvaient strictement rien faire là ou ils se trouvaient.

Tandis qu'à cette scène, les orques d'Azog ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ricaner alors que le Profanateur lança un ordre à sa créature que Gandalf n'eut aucune difficulté à saisir celle-ci, pour savoir que l'orque pâle venait d'ordonner à son wargs de lui ramener le garçon à lui. Car leur leader, autant que le reste de sa meute, ne pouvait nullement franchir le mur de braise qui brulait toujours devant eux et d'atteindre leur cible qui se trouvait être en priorité le Durin, ainsi que l'ainé des Pevensie qui avait attiré le regard du Profanateur pour une raison que le Magicien Gris ne comprenait pas réellement.

Bien que le tour de force que venait d'accomplir le gamin pourrait être une des raisons qui pousserait la curiosité de l'orque pâle mais Gandalf avait parfaitement saisi que le « Porteur de Lion » qu'il avait ordonné à sa meute de lui apporter tout à l'heure avec Thorin, ne pouvait que mentionner l'ainé de la fratrie des envoyés d'Aslan. Le gamin devait par-dessus tout se dégager de la prise du wargs sur lui et demeurer loin du Profanateur autant que de ces sbires.

_ Redresse-toi Peter ? Bats-toi !

_ Sérieusement Gandalf ? Lança avec ironie Peter et difficulté, alors qu'il était coucher au sol, plaquer par le monstres qui essayait de lui sauter à la gorge alors qu'il luttait contre ce dernier, tenant sa mâchoire inférieur et supérieur loin de lui à bout de bras, autant d'empêcher celui-ci de refermer ces crocs sur ces mains. Je n'y aurais moi-même pas penser à cela tout seul et… grogna-t'il avant de laisser percevoir un gémissement de douleur qui alerta tous les autres, à l'instant même ou les canines du loup finirent par perforer les paumes de ces mains.

Lui qui avait retiré ces gants durant leur passage dans les mines des gobelins, regrettait grandement cette manœuvre maintenant que, ayant gouté un son sang, le wargs se mit, avec plus de sauvagerie et d'euphorie, l'envie de lui mettre les dents dessus.

_ Peter !

_ Tu vas me lâcher, sale bestiole ! Grogna l'ainé des Pevensie à l'encontre de l'animal, tout en tentant de ne pas jeter un regard vers sa famille, qui venait tous les trois d'hurler son prénom de terreur lorsqu'ils avaient aperçus, à travers la faible lueur qu'ils pouvaient discerner, le sang couler sur ces bras.

Sauf que Peter n'eut pas l'opportunité de trouver une idée pour se sortir de là, ces bras commençant à flancher sous l'assaut incessant du wargs sur lui, la mâchoire de ce dernier se rapprochant dangereusement de sa tête lorsque celui-ci finit par geindre de douleur. Et sursautant quelque peu à ce revirement, Peter loucha quelque peu quand il se rendit compte qu'une autre aura se trouvait bien plus proche de lui et du wargs, reconnaissant sans peine cette aura en question, dont il ne pouvait discerner la silhouette de ce dernier caché par la masse de l'animal sur lui. Mais il put amplement apercevoir la lame du guerrier, pourfendant le wargs sur son flanc droit avant de le pousser sur la gauche et ainsi éviter que ce dernier vienne à s'écrouler de tout son poids lorsque la vie finirait par quitter son corps.

_ Thorin ?

_ Ca va gamin ? Lui demanda inquiet Thorin avant de river son regard dangereux droit vers Azog et ces sbires de l'autre côté du mur de flamme. Comment vont tes mains ?

_ Aussi bien que n'importe qui pourrait les avoir après qu'ils ont été transpercer, mais j'en survivrais vint à rapporter Peter en grimaçant de douleur en vrillant son attention sur ces dernières qui étaient remplis de sang, en hésitant à fouiller dans ces poches pour chercher quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour faire compresse lorsque le Seigneur nain vint à lui, le surprenant quelque peu. Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Ayant saisis deux des bandes de cuire qu'il gardait au fond de ces poches de sa veste pour lui-même, Thorin n'hésita pas une seconde à enrouler ces dernières autour des paumes du Pevensie qui tenta de contenir les grimaces de douleur que cela lui causa, Peter lança son attention vers Azog pour constater que celui-ci donnait de nouveaux ordres à sa meute. Et quelque chose disait à l'envoyé d'Aslan qu'il ordonnait à ces sbires de tout faire pour arriver jusqu'à eux, même à devoir franchir le mur de flamme qui les bloquait toujours de l'autre côté.

_ Il faut aider tous les autres à sortir de là et nous allons devoir faire une brèche dans leur défense pour pouvoir passer fit remarquer Peter, remerciant d'un mouvement de la tête le nain des bandages qu'il avait mis autour de ces mains, bien que son attitude à son égard l'avait quelque peu surpris, il préféra penser à tout cela plus tard et à se concentrer totalement sur le moment présent. Allons-y Thorin, allons aider les autres… Thorin ? Thorin ! Cria-t'il à l'encontre du nain lorsqu'il vit ce dernier charger droit vers l'un des wargs et orque qui avaient eu l'audace de sauter par-dessus les flammes, et chargeaient à présent le nain.

Sauf que cette menace ne dura pas longtemps face au Durin qui vint à transpercer le wargs d'un habile coup d'Orcrist, faisant tomber son cavalier du dos de sa monture qui n'eut guère le temps de se redresser que la lame elfique vint à lui faucher sa vie lors d'un revers de cette dernière par Thorin avant que celui-ci porte son attention vers le Pevensie. Semblant lui donner le signal que tout irait bien de son côté, Thorin lui fit un signe de tête vers l'arbre, lui faisant comprendre que des deux, s'était le gamin qui pourrait plus facilement venir en aide au reste de la Compagnie pendant que le Durin viendrait à se charger des adversaires qui auront le courage de franchir le mur de flamme pour les atteindre.

Et se déconcentrant ainsi totalement du Durin, faisant pleinement confiance à ce dernier pour surveiller sur leurs arrières, Peter riva son attention sur les nains encore piégé dans l'arbre avec sa famille, le hobbit et le magicien pour constater qu'hormis ces sœurs, le hobbit et le magicien qui se trouvaient être les seuls à être coucher sur le tronc et à l'abri de toute potentielle chute, cela n'était pas le cas pour les autres. Même si le pin était à présent en sécurité grâce aux racines qui le tenaient fermement accrocher à la terre ferme, cela n'était pas le cas des branches sur lesquels la plupart des nains se trouvaient s'accrocher avec le force du désespoir, tentant de remonter sans faire céder ces dernières sous leurs poids.

Ou certains d'entre eux se trouvaient bien plus en grand danger que les autres en cet instant précis.

_ Monsieur Gandalf ! Appela Dori qui commençait à lâcher prise sur sa propre branche, alors qu'Ori avait depuis longtemps perdus l'accroche de sa branche, se retrouvant à encercler la taille de son ainé qui avait été le plus proche nain dont il pouvait s'accrocher avant de perdre pied.

_ Edmund ? Attrape-les !

Suivant le cri de Peter qui tendait sa main vers Bofur, le plus proche nain pour le ramener sur la terre ferme, ayant constaté que son cadet était le plus proche, à l'exception de Gandalf à pouvoir attraper ces derniers, celui-ci riva son regard vers les deux nains en question. Remarquant ainsi que Dori allait lâcher sa branche, tombant avec Ori toujours accrocher à sa ceinture, Edmund n'attendit pas une seconde et se tenant toujours d'un bras à sa branche, vint à rattraper le col de Dori l'attirant droit sur lui avec son frère, porter par l'élan d'adrénaline coulant dans les veines du Pevensie avant que Lucy ne vienne à lui porter assistance à son tour. Tendant le bras, rattrapant Dori par le col de sa tunique après qu'Edmund l'est enserrer au niveau de sa taille pour ainsi le mettre à la portée de la main de sa benjamine, Edmund vint à jeter un coup d'œil vers Susan qui s'était doucement rapprocher de leur position et qui hocha de la tête, prête à agir le moment venus.

Hochant de la tête à son attention, Edmund vint à baisser son regard vers Ori, toujours solidement accrocher à la ceinture de son frère et confiant dans ce qu'il allait faire, le Pevensie vint à attraper le dos de la tunique du nain qui le regarda fort surpris avant de le balancer droit dans les bras de Susan qui vint à le rattraper et à le remonter avant même que Dori ou Ori, ou même un autre des nains ait pus réagir à ce brusque revirement. Alors qu'en ramenant Bofur sur la terre ferme, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de voir cette vision ou les images terrifiantes ne point se réaliser, Peter jeta un coup d'œil vers Thorin pour constater que celui-ci s'en sortait sans problème face au nouvel wargs qui était venus à leur rencontre, avant de reporter son attention vers les nains qui avaient encore besoin de soutien sur l'arbre.

Alors que Bofur attrapa son arme, prêt à l'emploi si Thorin avait besoin de soutien contre les orques, Azog continuant de grogner contre ces sbires de les charger, malgré le feu qui agissait toujours comme une protection entre la Compagnie et leurs adversaires, le nain au chapeau se tenait plutôt en renfort auprès du Pevensie. Celui-ci qui tendait déjà sa main au prochain nain pour l'aider à revenir sur la terre ferme, ne faisant pas cas de la douleur dans ces mains et du sang continuant de se répandre sur les bandes de cuire les compressant, Peter fit signe à Oin et à Balin de les rejoindre, tout en se tenant prêt à les attraper au cas-où alors qu'il avisait les prochains nains qui pourraient les suivre. Et en fixant Bombur, Peter eut quelque doute sur le fait qu'il parvienne à ramener ce dernier mais avec le renfort des autres nains, cela devrait aller, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela, et souria à l'encontre d'Oin et Balin après leur avoir permis d'être de nouveau sur la terre ferme, lorsqu'il y eut du mouvement dans son dos.

Constatant que les orques avaient enfin trouvé une solution pour traverser le mur de flamme, en ayant fais rouler l'un des rochers sur les braises, leur formant ainsi un passage à travers, ces derniers n'avaient plus hésités une seconde pour franchir ce chemin et se jeter droit vers Thorin qui les attendait de pied ferme. Très vite rejoins par Bofur, Oin et Balin qui vinrent à tenir tête aux wargs et les orques venant à eux, alors que Peter vint à faire passer Dwalin et Gloin qui se jetèrent à leur tours dans la mêler, avant de tendre ces mains droit vers Fili et Kili qui furent les premiers à parvenir à remonter sur les branches. Puisque Bifur essayait de convaincre Bombur de bouger de sa place avant qu'il ne vienne à lâcher prise, pendant que Bilbon restait lui aussi en arrière, gardant les trois plus jeunes Pevensie dans son champ de vision, prêt à intervenir si besoin était avec Dori et Ori, puisqu'il était le seul de tous à pouvoir se lever sans crainte sur le tronc du pin sans tomber de celui-ci.

Thorin et les autres étaient en train de repousser les wargs qui ne cessaient de passer le passage dans les flammes, le Durin pensait même passer de l'autre côté pour aller s'occuper d'Azog lui-même, voulant à tout prix en finir avec ce dernier de ce qu'il avait commencer autrefois durant la Bataille de la Moria quand un mouvement de l'orque pâle le mit en alerte. Le Profanateur n'avait pus s'empêcher de grogner devant l'incapacité de ces soldats de parvenir à mettre la main sur les deux cibles dont il voulait mettre la main dessus, quand son regard survola les nains en train de faire face à ces wargs devant le feu, pour se river sur les autres nains que le Porteur du Lion était en train d'aider à descendre du pin. Et apercevant sans peine la position du gamin qui l'intéressait, encore choquer et éberluer de ce que le coup d'épée dans le sol avait causer, faisant jaillir des racines pour retenir l'arbre dans sa chute et le bloquant ainsi sur la terre ferme, pour permettre aux autres de descendre avec sécurité.

Sauf que le Porteur du Lion n'était nullement dans une position des plus sécuritaires quand il constata qu'il était à quelques centimètres du vide, tendant ces deux mains vers les deux prochains nains pour les faire revenir sur la terre ferme quand Azog vint à porter son attention sur l'un des orques étant demeurer derrière lui et qui détenait quelque chose qui pourrait faire pencher la balance à leur avantage. Et ne perdant nullement cette occasion, il se tourna vers son soldat et vint à lui donner son ordre, ce dernier s'empressant d'obéir avant d'attirer d'avantage les foudres de son leader, constatant que celui-ci était réellement remonté pour n'avoir pas ce qu'il voulait et qu'il avait la sale habitude de terrasser tous ceux qui ne lui obéissait pas.

Et attaque qui ne manqua nullement à la vue de Thorin lorsqu'il vint l'un des sbires d'Azog armer l'arc qu'il bandait dont la pointe de la flèche était diriger droit vers leurs arrières et dont la cible choisis par ces derniers, donna des sueurs froides au Durin quand il fixa le dos de l'ainé des Pevensie. Ce dernier, ignorant ce qui se passait derrière lui, en faisant confiance à Thorin et aux autres pour surveiller ces arrières, qui était en train de tendre ces mains droit vers Fili, prêt à tirer celui-ci sur la terre ferme. Alors que Kili, derrière son frère, tenait solidement son ainé pour suivre la traction qu'allait effectuer le garçon pour les ramener tous les deux jusqu'à lui auprès des autres, pour leur permettre de se joindre à leurs tours au combat, pendant que Peter continuerait de faire office de pont pour rapatrier le reste de la Compagnie à eux.

_ Peter, attention !

Le cri de terreur de Thorin résonna dans toute la vallée à l'instant même ou la flèche vint à filer droit vers sa cible, qui n'eut guère le temps de faire un geste, trop concentrer sur les mains de Fili dans les siennes à la seconde ou il sentit un impact lui percuter le haut du dos. Ayant le souffle coupé par le choc alors qu'une douleur sans nom lui parcourut tout le corps, Peter se sentit chanceler en avant quand il se rappela ou il se trouvait exactement, et devant quoi il se tenait ? Agissant comme un électrochoc, Peter fit plusieurs pas en arrière, tirant avec lui le premier Héritier de Thorin qui entraina le second avec lui, sauf que le seul hic s'était que l'élan ne fut nullement suffisant et avec l'effet de surprise que cette flèche venait de causer, le Pevensie se retrouva l'estomac plaquer contre le sol, grognant à l'impact que cela causa sur ces cottes. Les bras pendus dans le vide, craquant aux poids qui se retrouva accroché en la personne des deux neveux de Thorin, les mains du Pevensie tenant avec fermeté les mains de Fili tandis que Kili avait enroulé ces bras autour du torse de son frère, criant lui aussi de choc de se retrouver les pieds dans le vide sous les cris apeurés et terroriser des autres membres de leur Compagnie, qui avait assisté à la scène.

Il n'avait fallus que quelques secondes à Dwalin et à Bofur d'agir en conséquence, se précipitant droit sur le Pevensie, pendant que Balin, Gloin et Oin continuaient de garder les wargs éloigner au côté de Thorin, qui s'était littéralement figer sur place, le regard totalement river sur la scène. Dwalin et Bofur s'étaient à leurs tours pencher pour tenter d'atteindre les bras de Fili, tout en tenant de leurs mains les épaules du Pevensie pour empêcher celui-ci de se faire emporter dans le ravin par le poids des deux nains sur ces bras.

_ On va tomber Fili ! On va tomber !

_ Accroches-toi Kili, ne lâches surtout pas !

_ Aucun de nous ne tombera ! Répliqua douloureusement Peter, grognant de douleur alors qu'il sentait l'obscurité pointer le bout de son nez dans sa vision, lui faisant amplement comprendre qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Kili, écoutes-moi, tu vas essayer de grimper sur le dos de ton frère et saisir les mains de Dwalin, d'accord ?

_ Mais Peter… ?

_ Vous avez confiance en moi, oui ou non ?

_ Oui Peter, nous avons confiance, n'est-ce pas Kili ?

_ Oui Fili, on te fait confiance finit par déclarer le plus jeune frère, hochant de la tête avec sérieux avant de respirer un bon coup, tout en se mettant doucement à remonter doucement sur le dos de son ainé.

Alors qu'en même temps, Peter était en train de tirer sur ces bras, remontant doucement mais surement les deux frères nains, les ramenant ainsi tous les deux à porter de mains de Dwalin et Bofur ou le premier attrapa le haut de la tunique de son plus jeune cousin. Celui-ci finissant par lâcher Fili dès qu'il fut sur que le grand guerrier le tenait solidement, le remontant à l'abri sur la terre ferme tandis que Bofur vint à aider Peter avec le premier Héritier de Thorin, au plus grand soulagement de tous les membres de la Compagnie et de son leader. Mais celle-ci fut de courte durée, lorsque s'étant redresser en position assise, le garçon vrilla son attention vers les deux jeunes nains, souriant avec soulagement de les voirs être sortis du précipice quand l'adrénaline de l'instant cessa dans son organisme et que la douleur intense revena à la charge.

La dernière chose qu'il vint à percevoir avant de sombrer totalement dans le néant, était les cris de sa famille et celui de Thorin, à l'instant même ou il se laissa tomber en arrière.

.xXx.

Quand il avait vus ces neveux revenir sur la terre ferme, Thorin avait soufflé de soulagement, plus qu'heureux de voir ces petits indemne et en sécurité. Enfin, aussi en sécurité malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait tous en cet instant précis. Puisque la moitié des leurs était encore pris au piège sur le pin suspendu au-dessus du vide, alors que les autres tentaient de garder les wargs qui franchissaient le passage du rocher parmis les flammes loin de sa personne et des autres, quand toute son attention se riva vers la silhouette de l'ainé des Pevensie.

Malgré la flèche ficher dans le haut de son dos, celle-ci n'étant plus protéger par son bouclier ou encore son paquetage qu'il avait déposer au côté de son arme toujours planter dans le sol, au cœur des racines qui avaient jaillis de la terre pour s'enrouler et maintenir le pin à sa place, le petit avait ramener ces neveux en sécurité avec l'aide de Dwalin et Bofur sur la terre ferme, finissant par se redresser en s'asseyant quand il l'avait vus dériver. Et il n'avait pas été le seul à l'avoir constaté, le cri d'alerte de Thorin avait résonné avec l'appel terroriser des benjamins du garçon alors que, encore sous le choc de s'être retrouver dans le vide, toujours maintenus par Bofur et Dwalin, Fili et Kili tentèrent de rattraper Peter lorsque celui-ci se laissa tomber.

Retombant en arrière sur le dos, brisant au passage la flèche qui s'enfonça d'avantage dans la chair du garçon qui ne remua pas d'un pouce malgré le fait que, de là ou se trouvait Thorin, il pouvait discerner le bout de la pointe percer l'autre côté de l'impact du trait alors que Fili et Kili s'étaient tous les deux précipiter sur lui alors que Bofur et Dwalin s'étaient relever. Refonçant au combat en pour pousser Oin à rejoindre le garçon pour lui porter les premiers soins, lorsque tous se mirent à frémir quand les racines gardant le pin en sécurité se mirent à craquer dangereusement, alors que, toujours accrocher au pin, tenant toujours solidement Dori contre lui, les doutes qu'avaient eu Edmund vinrent à se révéler.

_ C'est peut être la magie d'Aslan qui est à l'œuvre mais il ne s'agit pas de sa propre force… ? C'est la force de Peter qui maintient l'arbre…

_ De quoi est ce que tu parles Edmund ?

_ Il faut descendre du pin, vite ! Ordonna Edmund à l'encontre de ces sœurs et du reste de la Compagnie encore bloqué sur l'arbre, en grimaçant en continuant d'entendre les craquements des végétaux frémissant de nouveau sous leurs poids. Cette magie est liée à la propre force vitale de Peter, Susan ? Plus il va sombrer dans l'inconscience et plus la magie va cesser…

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela Edmund ?

_ Tu penses sincèrement que si cela avait été Aslan qui avait agis avec les géants, l'un des nôtres se serait retrouvé dans le vide, Lucy ? Ou que ces racines se mettraient à craquer alors que Peter vient de perdre conscience ? Vint-il à les questionner, frémissant devant un autre grincement de l'arbre sous eux. Allez-les gars, dépêchez-vous de descendre en faisant attention !

_ Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons !

_ Eh bien ce n'est pas suffisant Bombur !

_ Edmund ?

_ Il faut amener Lucy à Peter, Susan alors il n'y a pas le temps de faire dans la légèreté ! Répliqua durement Edmund sur la question, rappelant à tous la fiole d'élixir de la plus jeune Pevensie.

Celle contenant l'essence de la Fleur de Feu qui pouvait soigner n'importe quel blessure à l'article de la mort et en cet instant, l'ainé des Pevensie en avait grand besoin, aux vus des grognements et énervement venant d'Oin qui, appuyer par Fili et Kili qui faisaient aussi attention à leur sécurité, tentait de retirer la flèche briser du corps du garçon. Alors que Thorin sentait venir la bile dans son estomac qu'il était sur le point de rendre, mais celle-ci ne valait pas la fureur qui grimpait comme le feu ardent brulant autrefois dans les forges d'Erebor, avant que son regard ne se rive droit vers le responsable de tout cela.

Azog.

Celui-ci semblait fortement apprécier ce qui venait de se produire au vue du sourire malveillant étirant ces lèvres, de voir la Compagnie si disloquer alors qu'une partie luttait face au wargs ne cessant de les charger tandis que l'autre essayait de remonter sur le pin, tout en veillant à ne pas faire de geste brusque pour que celui-ci vienne à céder sous eux. Pendant qu'Oin s'acharnait sur la blessure du Pevensie et que Fili, autant que Kili, tentaient d'appeler ce dernier à reprendre connaissance, tout en appelant Lucy pour qu'elle vienne à lui donner son élixir. Le seul hic, c'est que celle-ci ne pouvait pas rejoindre la terre ferme avec les autres nains devant elle qui lui bloquaient la voie, ces derniers luttant pour demeurer encore accroché à l'arbre.

Il n'en avait pas fallus d'avantage à Thorin pour réagir en conséquence.

Et voyant une opportunité se dresser devant lui, Thorin n'hésita pas une seconde et pourfendant le wargs qui avait tenté de passer par-dessus le rocher coupant le mur de flamme en deux, tenant fermement les poignes sur son bouclier de chêne et sur Orcrist alors que ces camarades nains n'eurent guère le temps de le stopper que le Durin était déjà en train de charger droit vers le Profanateur. Celui-ci le fixait intensément, un sourire sadique aux lèvres en le regardant venir à sa rencontre, avant de pousser sa propre monture à charger à son tour le Durin ou le wargs blanc vint à sauter droit vers le nain, le percutant de plein fouet, en le plaquant au sol.

_ Thorin ! Cria Balin, tentant lui et Dwalin de rejoindre son Roi et cousin de l'autre côté mais les autres wargs faisaient tous pour les garder en place, du côté ou se trouvait le reste de la Compagnie. Reviens ici mon garçon !

_ Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? Reviens ! Lança à son tour Dwalin, plus que furieux de l'idée saugrenue qu'avait celui-ci qui était en train de se relever du choc de la collision avec le wargs blanc pour refaire face à son cavalier.

Cavalier qui usa de l'élan de la charge de sa monture, pour envoyer sa massue dans la poitrine de Thorin, le replaquant de nouveau au sol, entrainant les cris de colère de la Compagnie derrière lui, ces derniers s'acharnant sur les orques et wargs qui s'étaient empresser de leur barrer le chemin vers leur leader pour lui porter secours. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient aller lui porter assistance, hurlant tous de rage lorsqu'ils virent leur chef se faire attraper par les crocs du wargs blanc qui se mit à le mordre, tout en le soulevant sans peine avant que Thorin ne vienne à lui donner un coup sur le museau d'Orcrist pour le faire lâcher prise sur lui.

Grognant de douleur face à son coup, le wargs blanc finit par lâcher Thorin, l'envoyant valser dans les airs avant qu'il ne vienne à retomber lourdement sur le dos, sur un rocher un peu plus loin, lui coupant le souffle alors qu'il pouvait entendre les cris de ces camarades derrière lui, qui essayaient de faire tout ce dont ils pouvaient pour rejoindre ces côtés. Alors que toujours bloquer sur le pin, Gandalf et les Pevensie étaient en train de retenir les derniers nains pris au piège sur celui-ci à ne pas chuter dans le vide tandis que le végétal continuait de céder de plus en plus à cause de leurs poids. Mais l'un d'entre eux était encore libre de tous ces mouvements, le hobbit se redressa sans peine sur le pin, se mettant pleinement debout alors que jetant un coup d'œil vers les petits derrière lui, ces derniers vinrent à le fixer, lui faisant pleinement comprendre dans leurs regards qu'ils avaient pleinement confiance en ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour aider les autres.

Et jetant un coup d'œil vers l'ainé de la fratrie, toujours inconscient sous les soins d'Oin, alors que Fili et Kili s'étaient tous les deux joins à la bagarre pour tenter de faire une percer dans les rangs des wargs pour rejoindre leur oncle, Bilbon prit une profonde inspiration en se rappelant sans peine des conseils et des leçons prodiguer par les Pevensie. Terminant par attraper la garde de sa petite lame elfique qui brillait d'une lueur bleuté, en présence des orques autour d'eux, Bilbon n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'empressa de se frayer un chemin dans la garde des wargs et des autres pour passer de l'autre côté.

Alors que de l'autre côté du feu, n'ayant nullement remarqué les mouvements parmis la Compagnie, Azog avait rivé son regard vers son second et lui avait donné l'ordre de lui rapporter la tête du Durin car il avait été suffisamment patient ces dernières années pour poursuivre son désir de réduire à néant cette lignée de nain. Son sbire souriant avec malveillance à l'ordre de son chef, en venant à descendre du dos de son propre wargs et s'avançant vers le nain, sa lame à porter de main pour accomplir la besogne qu'Azog lui avait donné tandis que Thorin tenta de remettre la main sur la garde de son arme qu'il avait lâché quand il était retombé.

Orcrist étant à quelques centimètres de sa main qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir, sentant les forces l'abandonner alors que l'orque vint à se dresser au-dessus de lui, plaçant sa lame juste à la hauteur de sa gorge pour avoir le bon angle pour lui prendre sa tête. Sauf que l'orque eut à peine lever son épée au-dessus de sa tête pour se donner la force suffisante pour faire ce dont il allait faire, lorsque ce dernier vint à se faire plaquer au sol par une petite silhouette qui s'était jeter sur lui pour l'éloigner de Thorin, surprenant autant ce dernier qu'Azog quand il vint à reconnaître la silhouette de celui-ci.

Bilbon.

S'était le hobbit qui venait de sauter sur l'orque pour l'arrêter dans sa tentative de décapiter Thorin, et alors que la créature renversa le Sacquet pour tenter de lui prendre sa vie, la lame de celui-ci ratant la tête du hobbit qui s'était décaler tandis qu'il avait enfoncé son arme dans l'épaule de son adversaire. Exactement à l'endroit où Peter lui avait affirmer que se trouvait l'une des artères prédominantes dans tout corps vivant, faisant hurler de douleur l'orque avant de le repousser et se retrouvant au-dessus de ce dernier, ne tergiversa pas d'avantage et lui enfonça sa lame elfique dans la poitrine jusqu'à la garde.

S'empressant de retirer son arme du corps de son adversaire après être sur que ce dernier ne viendrait plus jamais à se relever pour faire quoi que se soit contre lui, ou encore contre Thorin, Bilbon se dépêcha de se relever et vint à se mettre en position défensive devant le Durin. Ayant remarqué au préalable que Thorin venait de perdre connaissance durant son affrontement avec l'orque, Bilbon tenta de contenir sa peur et sa terreur de se retrouver, tout seul, face à Azog et au reste de ces sbires qui l'entouraient, étant le seul rempart entre eux et le Durin. Ce qui était amplement suffisant pour le hobbit à faire remonter en flèche son courage, autant que sa détermination à ne pas bouger de sa position, sachant précisément qu'en cet instant précis, il était le seul à pouvoir faire une différence.

Bilbon n'allait nullement bouger de sa place et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

 **Alors? Me détestez vous pour la fin de ce chapitre ? XD**

 **en tout cas hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui et la suite sera poster pour la semaine prochaine aussi donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous =D**

 **big bis à tous**

 **a+**

 **Sabrinabella**


	26. Chapitre 25 Je ne me suis jamais autant

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendu avec le dernier chapitre de la 1er partie concernant "Un voyage inattendu" ;)**

 **merci à Angel, à Guest et à lulu pour vos com ;) dont j'essayerais de prendre note mais je promets rien ;)**

 **sinon je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : « Je ne me suis jamais autant tromper de ma vie »**

 _S'empressant de retirer son arme du corps de son adversaire après être sur que ce dernier ne viendrait plus jamais à se relever pour faire quoi que se soit contre lui, ou encore contre Thorin, Bilbon se dépêcha de se relever et vint à se mettre en position défensive devant le Durin. Ayant remarqué au préalable que Thorin venait de perdre connaissance durant son affrontement avec l'orque, Bilbon tenta de contenir sa peur et sa terreur de se retrouver, tout seul, face à Azog et au reste de ces sbires qui l'entouraient, étant le seul rempart entre eux et le Durin. Ce qui était amplement suffisant pour le hobbit à faire remonter en flèche son courage, autant que sa détermination à ne pas bouger de sa position, sachant précisément qu'en cet instant précis, il était le seul à pouvoir faire une différence._

 _Bilbon n'allait nullement bouger de sa place et ce, jusqu'à la fin._

.xXx.

Il n'allait pas bouger d'un pouce même s'il avait une forte envie de prendre ces jambes à son cou et de se cacher quelque part. N'importe où mais très loin du regard plus que glacial et dangereux que l'orque pâle vrillait sur lui en cet instant précis, en l'ayant empêché d'assister à la décapitation du Durin qu'il avait ordonné. Mais le hobbit refusait de bouger, même d'écouter la terreur qui lui étreignait l'estomac alors que son côté Sacquet lui disait amplement de fuir le combat, comme une partie de son côté Touque sauf qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas décevoir les Pevensie qui lui avait clairement demandé d'agir et d'aller aider les autres, autant qu'il pouvait les aider malgré ces faibles connaissance dans le maniement des armes, s'était à présent à lui de faire ces preuves devant tous.

Se rappelant sans peine des paroles qu'il avait échangées avec l'ainé des Pevensie avant que ce dernier ne vienne à se cacher du reste de la Compagnie durant le dernier jour passer à Foncombe avant le rassemblement du Conseil Blanc. Ayant pris à partis le garçon à l'écart des autres, l'ainé des Pevensie ne disant strictement rien devant la demande du hobbit de parler loin des oreilles des autres, terminant par trouver un endroit tranquille pour discuter calmement, Peter attendit sagement que Bilbon vienne à parler le premier pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Et lorsque le Sacquet avait finis par admettre ces craintes, le Pevensie lui avait souri avant de poser une main confiante sur son épaule et d'essayer de le rassurer sur ces peurs.

 __ Tu n'as aucune raison de craindre d'avoir peur de tout cela Bilbon. Il est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur, c'est ce qui nous rend… Cela nous rend vivant Bilbon et…_

 __ Oui mais toi, tu es courageux petit et…_

 __ Et ou crois-tu que je tire ce courage Bilbon ? Moi aussi j'ai peur, c'est justement de là que vient le courage. Le véritable courage est de faire face à ces peurs et de les affronter la tête haute. Ne craint rien Bilbon, toi aussi le moment venus, tu y arriveras. Et quand tu te retrouveras dans une situation qui te semble perdu d'avance, pense à ceci, « N'ait pas la crainte d'avoir peur, ait le courage et la détermination suffisante pour y faire face, et ne cesse pas un instant de croire en ta force Bilbon » et tout ira bien vint à lui promettre doucement Peter avant de le laisser à ces penser et de disparaître dans Foncombe._

 _« N'ait pas la crainte d'avoir peur, ait le courage et la détermination suffisante pour y faire face, et ne cesse pas un instant de croire en ta force Bilbon »._

Oh que oui, il pouvait le faire ? Il allait le faire !

Resserrant la garde sur son arme, Bilbon se tint droit prêt à recevoir le premier ennemi qui aurait l'audace de venir l'affronter alors qu'Azog sembla donner un nouvel ordre à ces sbires, son regard totalement vriller sur le hobbit qui se plaça en position défensive devant les trois wargs et leurs montures s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. Sauf que ces derniers n'eurent guère le temps de faire encore des pas en avant que, dans un cri de guerre, les renforts avaient finis par arriver en la personne de Dwalin, Fili et Kili qui chargèrent les wargs et leurs cavaliers, les éloignant de Bilbon autant que de Thorin. Tandis que de l'autre côté des flammes, Balin, Gloin et Bofur terminaient les derniers orques qui leur restaient de leur côté, Oin continuant ces soins sur le corps inconscient de l'ainé des Pevensie pendant que Bifur et Nori tentaient d'aider Bombur à avancer pour le faire descendre de l'arbre. Empêchant ainsi le reste de la Compagnie de retrouver pied à terre alors que les racines retenant le pin à sa place, continuait de craquer en ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder l'arbre en place avec le poids qu'il soutenait toujours.

Revrillant son attention devant lui, Bilbon n'avait pas un seul instant hésité à se lancer à son tour dans la mêlé, éloignant un wargs un peu trop insistant envers sa personne, tout en parant le coup que son cavalier voulut lui asséner et le poussant à reculer pour éviter la gueule de l'animal. Le seul hic, s'est quand reculant, Bilbon chancela quelque peu et se retrouva à s'appuyer sur la tête d'un autre wargs dont le pelage distinct vint à l'alerter sur le propriétaire de la monture qui était juste à sa droite. De tous les wargs, il fallait qu'il tombe sur celui au pelage blanc, d'ailleurs, son propriétaire n'en fut nullement enchanter qu'il se retrouvait dessus, poussant sa louve à repousser le hobbit, le faisant tomber à la renverse et l'obligeant à s'éloigner, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Thorin inconscient. Alors que le wargs blanc s'avançait dangereusement vers lui, tandis que Dwalin, Fili et Kil s'étaient tous les trois retrouver encercler par la meute, en position défensive, prêt à la prochaine charge de ces derniers autant que les autres nains faisant face à leurs adversaires de l'autre côté des flammes, faisant barrage pour empêcher ces derniers d'atteindre le reste de la Compagnie.

Sauf que Bilbon n'eut pas la moindre peur pour craindre d'avantage pour sa vie ou pour celle de Thorin derrière lui, qu'une ombre vint à le survoler, masquant un instant la lumière de la lune, le faisant un instant redresser la tête. S'il s'attendait de voir un oiseau nocturne, le hobbit, comme tous les autres vinrent à se figer de surprise et d'effarement lorsque, d'un puissant cri aigu, un aigle géant fondit droit vers les orques, serres en avant, chopant au passage l'un des sbires juste à côté d'Azog avant de l'envoyer valser dans le décor.

L'instant suivant, se fut la panique la plus totale chez l'ennemi.

D'autres aigles géants fondirent des cieux, sortant de nulle part et piquèrent du bec droit vers les orques et les wargs, alors que toujours sur l'arbre, Gandalf se mit à sourire à la vue des rapaces, le papillon de nuit qu'il avait envoyé les chercher plus tôt, tenant fièrement sur son index tandis que les trois Pevensie lui jetèrent un coup d'œil. Ces trois derniers étaient persuader que la venue des ces renforts incongrus et miraculeux ne pouvaient uniquement venir que de lui ? Alors que les rapaces vinrent à faire le ménage autour de la Compagnie, saisissant les orques et les wargs entre leurs serres pour les lâcher dans le vide, ou en battant frénétiquement des ailes devant les flammes pour pousser ces dernières à aller « léchez » les créatures. Ou encore d'aller faire tomber d'autre pin pour leur barrer la route, sous la stupéfaction la plus totale des nains et du hobbit, qui regardèrent les orques et leurs montures se faire repousser sans peine et les éloignant de la Compagnie, lorsque l'un des aigles vint à descendre en douceur vers la terre ferme, droit vers Thorin.

L'instant d'après, celui-ci se stabilisa au-dessus du corps inconscient du nain avant de le saisir en douceur dans ces serres, pour finir par reprendre de l'altitude, le tenant solidement dans ces griffes sous le regard de tous qui virent l'aigle emporter le seigneur nain en sécurité, et loin des orques. Faisant hurler de rage Azog de voir l'une de ces proies être emporter loin de sa portée avant qu'il ne vienne à éloigner sa monture de la route d'un autre aigle en train de descendre en rappel, les serres en avant et plongeant droit vers un certain hobbit, qui le regarda éberluer venir droit sur lui.

Bilbon n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que l'aigle l'avait saisis dans ces serres avant de le lâcher dans le vide, ou le hobbit n'eu guère le temps de hurler de terreur qu'il se retrouva coucher sur le dos d'un autre rapace qui l'avait intercepter sans peine au passage, avant que cela soit le signal pour les autres aigles de venir à choper le reste de la Compagnie. Les uns après les autres, les aigles vinrent à saisir les membres de la Compagnie à commencer par l'ainé des Pevensie puis par les autres, certains attrapant quelques nains qu'ils lâchèrent sur le dos d'autres rapaces, ne finissant plus qu'avec Gandalf après que les Pevensie furent à leurs tours attraper, les délogeant de l'arbre et les emportant loin dans la nuit alors que le rugissement de rage d'Azog résonna derrière eux, leur faisant comprendre à tous qu'ils avaient échappés au pire.

Et finissant tous par reprendre leur souffle, en évitant pour les plus craintifs du vertige de regarder en-dessous, la Compagnie essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs alors qu'ils se laissèrent porter en sécurité par les aigles loin d'Azog et de ces sbires, masquer par la nuit qui les enveloppait. Ou le peu de clarté que leur donnait la pleine lune ne pouvait leur permettre de voir ou se trouvait le reste des leurs sur ou dans les pattes des aigles volant en formation autour d'eux, les obligeant à patienter jusqu'au lever du jour ou ils pourraient alors y voir plus clair. Et surtout, leur permettre de voir l'état des deux blessés parmis leur Compagnie ou ils furent obligés d'attendre que l'aube vienne à se lever pour qu'ils puissent chacun se discerner et ainsi repérer le Durin et l'ainé des Pevensie dans les serres des deux aigles qui se tenaient en plein centre de la formation former par les autres rapaces.

_ Thorin ! Cria apeuré Fili, alors que son cadet se trouvait derrière lui, chevauchant l'aigle sur lequel un autre les avait lâchés.

Tandis que comme eux, Lucy et Edmund chevauchaient un autre aigle ensemble, Susan montant le sien toute seule alors qu'ils rivèrent tous les trois leur regard inquiet vers Peter, toujours inconscient dans les serres de l'aigle qui le portait. Les obligeant à patienter et à attendre que les aigles les posent quelque part pour que la plus jeune puisse enfin donner de l'élixir à son ainé, autant qu'à l'Héritier d'Erebor pour soigner les blessures qu'ils avaient tous les deux reçus durant leur passage avec Azog. D'ailleurs, ils allaient devoir sérieusement parler avec Thorin et les autres pour savoir comment cela avait-il pus se produire ? Surtout que les jeunes Pevensie avaient parfaitement remarqué des regards que Gandalf et Balin s'étaient tous les deux jeté à la vue du Profanateur, ils allaient devoir s'expliquer tous les deux sur cette question.

Mais ils finirent par très vite arriver à un endroit assez sur pour que les aigles déposent la Compagnie et assez loin de la menace d'Azog et de ces sbires, les aigles venant à mes mener sur un pic rocheux ressemblant étrangement à un ours debout en train de rugir alors que d'autres ours avaient été disposer tout autour de sa base, faisant office d'escalier rocheux pour descendre du sommet pour retourner sur la terre ferme. Et tandis que tous les aigles se mirent à tourner autour du pic, se fut d'abord les aigles portant Thorin et Peter dans leurs serres qui furent les premiers à descendre vers celle-ci, déposant doucement leur charge à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre pour éviter de se percuter tous les deux au passage dans leur atterrissage, les deux aigles s'envolèrent de nouveau dès leur précieux chargement furent déposer. Donnant ainsi le signal aux autres aigles de venir se poser, les uns après les autres, sur le pic rocheux pour faire descendre leur « cavalier » et « charge » avant de reprendre de l'altitude.

Et le premier à retoucher une nouvelle fois terre, fut Gandalf qui s'empressa d'accourir droit vers le blessé se trouvant le plus proche de sa personne, en l'occurrence Thorin tandis que les suivants à retrouver pieds, furent Edmund et Lucy qui vinrent à rejoindre le chevet de Peter. Ou la plus jeune se dépêcha d'attraper sa fiole d'élixir pendant que son frère était en train de compresser sa blessure pour faire stopper le saignement, en attendant qu'il reçoive la potion pour le guérir avant d'aller s'occuper du Seigneur nain. Que le Magicien Gris avait finis par le ramener de son inconscience en passant la main devant son visage, tout en murmurant un sort pour le ramener vers eux avant de souffler de soulagement en recroisant le regard de Thorin, certes épuiser mais sur le qui-vive et alerte.

_ Le semi-homme ? Questionna-t'il le magicien en se rappelant du hobbit se mettant sur la route d'Azog pour le protégé, se rappelant aussi du sort d'un autre membre de la Compagnie, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la plus jeune Pevensie qui vint à faire couler deux gouttes de son élixir dans sa bouche avant qu'il n'est pus dire quoi que se soit. Le gamin ? Ou est-il ?

_ Je suis là Thorin, je vais bien vint à rassurer la voix de Peter dans son dos alors que celui-ci s'était redressé en s'asseyant, acceptant l'embrassade de Susan et Lucy qui était revenus vers lui, dès qu'il avait repris connaissance, tout en repoussant Oin qui voulait tout de même jeter un coup d'œil à ces blessure. Je suis indemne Oin, tout va bien vint-il à promettre aux vieux guérisseur avant d'observer son environnement, pour ensuite aviser l'un des aigles descendant doucement droit vers lui alors que tous les nains avaient finis par être déposer sur le pic rocheux.

_ Peter, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

_ Je crois que ce dernier détient quelque chose qui m'appartient finit-il simplement à rapporter à l'encontre de la question d'Edmund, qui souhaitait le garder tranquille alors que tous finirent par comprendre de quoi il était en train de mentionner.

Dans les serres de l'aigle se trouvait les paquetages et le bouclier de Peter, tandis que dans le bec de celui-ci était l'épée du jeune Roi qui tendit doucement les mains vers cette dernière que l'aigle finit par lui remettre en main propre, après avoir poser le reste de ces affaires en même temps qu'il avait atterris durant une seconde. Se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant le garçon vers lequel il portait son regard acéré sur lui, auquel le Pevensie le laissa le dévisager après avoir incliner de la tête en remerciement de lui avoir rapatrier ces possessions, auquel l'aigle géant répondit en s'inclinant devant lui avant de s'envoler pour rejoindre ces camarades. Alors que le garçon riva son attention vers le reste de la Compagnie, ces derniers fort surpris de son échange avec l'oiseau géant à l'exception de Gandalf et des autres Pevensie, pendant que Dwalin et Kili aidèrent Thorin à se redresser tandis qu'un coup d'œil vers le seigneur nain vint à rappeler un détail au Pevensie.

_ A ce propos, bien joué Bilbon ! Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver ! Souria-t'il à l'encontre du hobbit, tout en lui montrant son pouce en l'air vers le Sacquet, se tenant de l'autre du pic rocheux qui le regarda éberluer par ces paroles, autant que les autres de la Compagnie.

_ Comment… ? De quoi… ?

_ J'étais peut-être dans l'incapacité d'être éveiller mais je crois que j'étais toujours conscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi, par le biais de vos auras… Je sais que c'est Bilbon qui a stoppé cet orque voulant s'attaquer à Thorin… Alors, je te dis bravo mon gars ! Lui souria-t'il chaleureusement avant de tourner son attention vers le Seigneur nain quand ce dernier finit par se faire rappeler à tous en se mettant à incendier le hobbit du regard.

_ Vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez faillis être tué !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faite Thorin ? Bilbon vous a sauvé et vous…

_ Laisse-le parler Edmund ?

_ Mais Peter… ?

Sauf que le jeune frère n'eut pas la chance de poursuivre ces paroles surprises que son frère ainé avait plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'en dire d'avantage alors qu'il avait son regard totalement river vers Thorin, qui n'avait guère fait attention à leurs échanges, toute son attention toujours river sur le hobbit. Celui-ci n'en menant pas large en se demandant bien ce qu'il allait lui tomber dessus, bien qu'il faisait confiance en Peter pour ne pas le laisser tomber dans une telle situation, sans avoir une raison valable de le faire.

_ N'avais-je pas dis que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourrez survivre dans les terres sauvages ? Rappela Thorin sur tout ce dont il avait incendié le hobbit sur son incapacité à les suivre, tout en étant allé à sa rencontre alors que les plus jeunes Pevensie regardaient leur ainé avec inquiétude sur ce que le nain allait faire à leur hobbit. Je ne me suis jamais autant tromper de ma vie ! Finit par admettre le nain en attrapant le Sacquet dans ces bras et en l'attirant contre lui pour une embrassade, qui vinrent à surprendre tout le monde, comme le principal concerner à l'exception de Peter qui avait finis par relâcher la bouche d'Edmund, souriant en regardant le nain et le hobbit dont le premier avait finis enfin par accepter le second.

_ Tu le savais ? Comment… ?

_ Son aura vint à rapporter simplement Peter à la question curieuse de sa première sœur sur la manière dont il avait compris que le nain ne ferait aucun mal au hobbit. L'aura que dégage Thorin est celle d'une personne culpabilisant, nullement celle qu'il détient chaque fois qu'il est en rogne et crois-moi, tout à l'heure, contre Azog, il était totalement en rogne admit-il sur ce dont il se souvenait sans peine de leur confrontation avec celui-ci avant de grimacer au souvenir du trait le touchant.

_ Tu nous as sauver Peter, merci beaucoup vinrent à le remercier Fili et Kili en venant serrer la main du Pevensie qui le leur rendit, un sourire aux lèvres avant de river toute son attention sur Thorin et Bilbon devant eux, tous les autres membres de la Compagnie heureux de cette nouvelle bonne ambiance entre eux deux.

_ Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous vint à s'excuser Thorin, en terminant par relâcher sa prise sur le hobbit et l'observant avec tristesse d'avoir douter d'un tel camarade qui, malgré son peu d'expérience dans ce domaine, n'avait pas un seul instant hésité à mettre sa vie en péril pour le protéger des sbires d'Azog et de celui-ci.

_ Non, non. J'aurais aussi douté moi vint à rapporter Bilbon, refusant les excuses du nain à son égard, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'en avoir en premier. Je ne suis pas un héros ou un guerrier, ni même un cambrioleur finit-il par admettre en souriant en jetant un regard amuser vers Gandalf qui vint à lui sourire, autant qu'amuser le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Vous êtes un membre à part entière de cette Compagnie Bilbon, c'est déjà amplement suffisant, non ?

_ Oui Lucy, cela me suffit amplement souria le hobbit à l'encontre de la plus jeune Pevensie avant que son attention ne soit attirer par le départ des aigles géants qui finirent par faire un dernier tour autour du pic rocheux avant de s'envoler dans les airs au loin, laissant ainsi les membres seuls avec l'horizon se dévoilant à perte de vue.

Horizon d'ailleurs qui leur permirent de voir apparaître quelque chose dont Thorin fut d'ailleurs le premier à discerner et dont le visage plus qu'heureux mit amplement la puce à l'oreille de Bilbon sur ce dont il fixait.

_ Est-ce dont à quoi je pense ? Vint-il à l'interroger sur ce dont il voyait au loin et qui était facilement apercevable depuis l'horizon à des milles lieux à la ronde.

_ Erebor. La Montagne Solitaire déclara Gandalf répondant ainsi à la question poser par le hobbit, alors que tous rivèrent leur regard droit vers le pic solitaire qu'il pouvait tous discerner au loin se dressant comme son nom l'indiquait, tout seul. Le Dernier des Grands Royaumes des Nains de la Terre du Milieu finit-il par rapporter sur le lieu que représentait ce dernier pour les nains de ce monde.

_ Notre Royaume souria Thorin plus que fier de revoir celle-ci depuis tant d'années après avoir été exilé de leur terre par le dragon.

_ C'est réellement un pic solitaire vint à rapporter Edmund sur le fait que la montagne se dressait fièrement seul dans les environs, uniquement entourer par des forêts et des plaines à perte de vue. Ils n'auraient jamais pus lui trouver un autre nom que celui-là souria-t'il à l'encontre de ces sœurs qui levèrent quelque peu les yeux au ciel devant sa remarque.

_ Un corbeau ! S'exclama Oin en faisant sursauter toute la Compagnie, en poussant tous les membres à river leur attention vers l'oiseau volant au-dessus d'eux, ce dernier allant droit vers les terres de l'Est. Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne finit-il par leur rapporter, rappelant à tous une certaine « prophétie » concernant la chute du dragon.

 _« Lorsque les oiseaux s'en retourneront à la Montagne, le règne de la Bête prendra fin. »_

_ Mon cher Oin, il s'agit d'une grive lui fit remarquer Gandalf sur la question de la race de l'oiseau les ayant dépassé alors que tous avaient son regard river dessus, tandis que l'énigme de la Porte cachée de la Montagne vint à se rappeler dans les esprits des Pevensie.

 _« Tenez-vous prêt de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera, »_

 _« Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure. »_

Une énigme dont les Pevensie ne voulait pas trop se concentrer dessus, pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas arrivé à destination, surtout qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de lieux à emmagasiner avant d'atteindre leur but et plusieurs ennemis à devoir affronter qui se mettront en travers de leur route pour les stopper dans leur entreprise.

_ Considérons ça comme un signe. Un bon présage souria Thorin à l'encontre de ces camarades, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le hobbit à ces côtés qui hocha de la tête à ces paroles.

_ Vous avez raison. Je crois que le pire est derrière nous vint à admettre Bilbon persuader qu'ils avaient déjà fais face au pire comme situation avant que certains Pevensie viennent à leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient nullement sortis de l'auberge.

_ Désoler de vous décevoir les gars mais si Peter a vus juste, nous ne sommes qu'au début des problèmes vint à les avertir Susan sur ce dont ils avaient discuté durant le Conseil Blanc avec Gandalf et les autres, attirant ainsi le regard quelque peu interrogateur des nains sur elle avant de river son attention sur son frère. Dis leur ce dont tu as finis par comprendre Peter ?

_ De quoi parle Peter, Susan ?

_ Qu'Aslan ne nous a pas envoyer réellement pour que nous nous occupons uniquement du dragon mais pour éviter que la montagne ne vienne à tomber dans la main de l'Ennemi vint à déclarer avec sérieux Peter à la question de son jeune frère.

_ Que voulez-vous dire mon garçon ? Le questionna Balin fort curieux de connaître l'avis que le petit avait sur la question, quelque peu inquiet de ce que le Pevensie avait pus déduire.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que tous ces évènements se produisent à l'instant même ou Gandalf convainc Thorin de se lancer dans l'entreprise de récupérer Erebor ? Les questionna Peter, tentant de mettre à profit l'intelligence des nains pour leur faire comprendre ce que lui-même avait finis par déduire plusieurs jours auparavant. Que cela soit le hasard que la mise à prix de la tête de Thorin a été mise seulement maintenant ? Alors que les orques et les trolls sont de plus en plus remuants ou que le sud de la Forêt Noire soit envahis par les ténèbres après une nouvelle occupation de Dol Guldur ? Sans compter qu'Azog se soit de nouveau lancer sur vos traces… Quelqu'un veut votre mort Thorin et vous empêcher d'atteindre la montagne en vie, comme de la reprendre au dragon leur fit-il remarquer sur ce dont il avait saisis ces derniers jours en relation avec les derniers évènements produits.

_ Tu penses que…

_ Peter croit que l'Ennemi veut s'emparer d'Erebor et que si cela venait à être le cas, l'Est tomberait, autant que le reste de la Terre du Milieu vint à rapporter Gandalf sur la déduction du garçon, autant que ce que les autres avaient finis par admettre et comprendre. Le Seigneur Elrond va renforcer ces effectifs autant que de contrôler les frontières du Nord pour parer à une éventuelle invasion, comme de nous confier une lettre que nous transmettrons au Roi Thranduil et…

_ Quelle lettre ? Demanda Thorin d'une voix cassante en redevenant grognon à l'évocation de ce fichu elfe.

_ Nous savons tous que vous préfériez qu'on évite de croiser les elfes et qu'on passe dans leur domaine sans les croiser Thorin, mais vous devez tout de même concevoir la possibilité que ces derniers finissent par nous repérer et donc, la lettre du Seigneur Elrond nous permettra de passer en travers des problèmes que Thranduil pourrait nous causer. Et sinon, en dernier recours, nous serons forcer moi et les miens à fracasser quelques têtes au passage souria Peter en jetant un coup d'œil vers la plus grande de ces sœurs, faisant sourire cette dernière puisqu'il venait de reprendre ces propres termes qu'elle avait donné au Seigneur d'Imladris sur la possibilité d'un éventuelle combat entre eux et les elfes sylvestres si ces derniers ne les laissaient pas tranquille.

_ On pourra en fracasser avec vous avec les enfants ! Fit savoir déterminer Dwalin à leur encontre, très vite appuyé par le reste de la Compagnie, prêt à cette possible éventualité.

_ Vous devriez plutôt nous laisser gérer les elfes et ne pas vous en mêlé Thorin, parce que si nous parvenons à récupérer Erebor, les elfes seront vos voisins et vous devrez former une nouvelle alliance avec eux et…

_ Vous pensez sérieusement Edmund que nous voudrons avoir ces… Ces oreilles pointues comme alliés ? Je préfère de loin m'allier à votre peuple qu'avec ces… Lâches et traitres ! Cracha avec véhémence Thorin sur ce dont il pensait de cette possible alliance des elfes, préférant de loin s'alliés avec le peuple des Rois enfants qui avaient quittés leur royaume pour venir les appuyer en renfort dans leur quête.

_ Laissons cette discussion à plus tard, nous devrions nous remettre en route parce qu'Azog et ces sbires se sont eux aussi remis à notre poursuite fit savoir Peter, son attention river vers l'Ouest, là ou devait se trouvait le Profanateur et sa meute, mettant ainsi un terme sur la discussion des elfes et leur rappelant ainsi dans quelle situation précaire il se trouvait.

Et ne tergiversant pas d'avantage, la Compagnie s'empressèrent de descendre le Carrock, nom du pic rocheux ressemblant à un ours, reprenant au plus vite leur route pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leur poursuivant. Tandis que la grive qui les avait survolé plus tôt avait déjà disparus à l'horizon, continuant son vol droit vers les terres de l'Est, volant sans crainte jusqu'à atteindre l'un des flancs de la Montagne Solitaire, après avoir survolé les grandes portes détruites de l'ancien Royaume Nain.

Terminant sa course sur l'une des parties de la Montagne alors qu'il avait ramassé un gland au passage, se mettant à le frapper contre la pierre pour tenter d'ouvrir celle-ci pour atteindre son précieux repas, alors qu'ignorant complètement que ces coups donner étaient en train de résonner à l'intérieur même de l'ancienne demeure des nains. Résonnant en écho sur les parois rocheuses sur les murs d'Erebor, jusqu'à finir par atteindre l'une des grandes salles ou s'étalait une immense mer d'or et d'argent passant des pièces de monnaie à des pierres précieuses, à des armures et autres objets décoratifs de luxe à d'autres babioles composant cette océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans la salle ou le silence glacial donnait froid dans le dos.

Excepté le bruit causer par l'oiseau à l'extérieur qui brisait ce silence mortel et qui vint à faire réveiller son unique propriétaire qui souffla par les naseaux, repoussant l'or recouvrant son museau avant que le reste de la pile du trésor recouvrant sa tête vienne à chuter pour laisser entrevoir sa paupière qui finit par se s'ouvrir, laissant apercevoir sa pupille qui fixa son environnement, dardant son regard reptilien vers son environnement avec dangerosité et intelligence à la recherche du responsable de son réveil.

Un dragon qui n'avait pas l'air si vieux et sur la fin de ces jours aux vus de la lueur plus que malveillante brillant dans ces yeux, qui était plus que près à recevoir ces futurs proies avec empressement comme on l'avait avertis. Il était prêt à recevoir comme il se doit le nain et sa Compagnie dans les murs de la montagne.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce dernier chapitre sur cette partie ;)**

 **alors? vos avis dessus ? hâte de lire vos coms dessus ;)**

 **en tout cas la suite est déjà programmer pour la semaine prochaine donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre beaucoup :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous et à la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	27. Chapitre 26 Lorsque les ennuis se

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de l'attente mais du fait que j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur, je n'ai pas pus vous poster la suite la semaine dernière, navrée :(**

 **mais la voici enfin ;)**

 **merci encore à Angelyoru et à lulu pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ou on débute, le 1er chapitre sur "la Désolation de Smaug"**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Lorsque les ennuis se poursuivent**

 __ Ne t'en fais pas Edmund, celui qui risque de recevoir d'avantage de beuglante de Susan, cela risque fort d'être moi alors détends toi, nous sommes à la maison maintenant. Plus rien ne nous arrivera ici-même le rassura Peter sur la question, un doux sourire aux lèvres avant de tourner son attention vers Oreius qui vint à les prévenir du prochain accostage._

 _Et le regardant s'éloigner de lui, Edmund ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, heureux d'être enfin de nouveau chez lui. Oubliant à quel point les choses allaient dégénérer dans les prochains jours, juste à cause d'une si petite chose qui se trouvait enfoncer dans le fond de sa poche et qui paraissait devenir de plus en plus lourd au file de l'avancée de ces pas pour Cair Paravel._

.xXx.

 _Elle allait les massacrer pour leur silence prolongé de ces derniers mois._

 _Ou plutôt, elle allait d'abord les embrasser et les serrer fort dans ces bras avant de leur passer un douloureux savon auquel ils n'oublieraient nullement tous les deux de si tôt._

 _Oh oui, Peter et Edmund allaient tous les deux en prendre pour leur grade, autant qu'Oreius d'ailleurs mais la seule chose qu'avait en tête Susan en cet instant, s'était de revoir ces deux idiots et constater par elle-même qu'ils allaient tous les deux biens. Après elle pourra lâcher sa frustration sur eux et leur donner envie de repartir aussi longtemps à l'aventure de si tôt._

 _Ayant été réunis à une réunion avec Lucy, Mr Tumnus, Mr et Mme Castor sur l'avancer des travaux sur le passage qu'ils désiraient construire pour façonner une route menant Cair Paravel au pont en passant par les ravins, au lieu de faire un immense détour, un garde était entrer dans la salle annonçant l'approche des navires de Narnia qui arrivaient à l'horizon. Nouvelle tant attendus faisant sourire de joie les deux sœurs Pevensie et leurs amis Narniens sur le retour des deux frères et du reste des soldats partis avec eux pour reprendre les îles solitaires des derniers sbires de Jadis._

 _Bien évidemment, Susan savait pertinemment que Peter et Edmund allaient mettre beaucoup de temps dans ce voyage, autant que des nombreux combats qu'ils allaient devoir tous les deux livrer avec leurs soldats pour reprendre ces terres. Elles étaient donc demeuré patiente, en recevant des messages par oiseau voyageur que, l'une après l'autre, les îles se retrouvaient de nouveau sous la dépendance de Narnia. Sauf que cela faisait à présent deux mois que les sœurs n'avaient reçus aucun message ou nouvelle de leur part, craignant le pire et priant Aslan pour que rien ne soit arrivé aux leurs et qu'ils viennent à rentrer au plus vite à la maison._

 _Et leurs prières avaient finis par être entendus à l'annonce de l'arrivée des navires narniens et suivant le reste de leurs camarades narniens, Susan et Lucy avaient toutes les deux quitter la salle de conseil, dans les robes qu'elles mettaient toutes les deux pour ce genre de réunion. Une longue robe rouge et or pour Susan à manche bouffante avec sa couronne d'or poser sur sa tête, tandis que Lucy abordait une robe violette fuchsia aux manches vaporeuses avec sa tiare d'argent déposer sur le haut de sa tête, devant toutes les deux remonter leurs jupons pour pouvoir courir sans prendre les pieds dedans, pour rejoindre la calèche qu'elles avaient demander pour aller à la rencontre de leurs frères qui arrivaient au port ou les navires venaient à y accoster._

 _Observant le pont descendre pour permettre aux occupants du navire de pouvoir descendre à quai alors que les gardes en faction contenaient la foule en retrait, après avoir laisser passer les deux Reines et leurs conseilleurs qui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des deux Rois descendants tous les deux du navire. Agitant de la main pour saluer leur peuple qui vinrent à les applaudir en liesse de voir leur retour à Cair Paravel avant que Peter et Edmund ne dirigent tous les deux leurs attentions vers Susan et Lucy qui finirent toutes les deux par accourir droit à leurs rencontres, pleurant de joie de les revoir tous les deux en vie et en pleine forme._

 _Seulement, si Peter ouvrit grand les bras pour pouvoir intercepter Lucy au passage, celle-ci fut rattrapée par Edmund qui s'était placé juste devant l'ainé de leur famille, surprenant les deux sœurs qui le regardèrent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale._

 __ Désolé Lucy mais Peter est blessé aux cottes donc faudra y aller doucement dans les embrassades vint à admettre Edmund à ce propos._

 __ Comment ça blesser aux cottes ? Que s'est-il passé vint à les questionner Lucy inquiète en portant son attention sur ces deux frères ainés, comme l'était d'ailleurs Susan juste derrière elle._

 __ Rien de très grave Lucy, Edmund à glisser lors de notre dernière exploration et en le rattrapant, j'ai un peu trop violemment heurté le sol sur le torse finit par admettre Peter à la place de son cadet, pour stopper ce dernier dans sa possible accusation qu'il était totalement responsable du mal subis sur lui-même lors de sa chute._

 __ Et toi Edmund, tu vas bien ?_

 __ Je vais bien Susan, c'est Peter qui a tout pris durant la descente. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas avec toi la fiole d'élixir, Lucy ?_

 __ Non Edmund, elle est rangée soigneusement dans mes appartements…_

 __ Tranquillisez-vous tous les trois, je vais bien essaya de les rassurer Peter pour les empêcher de paniquer d'avantage sur son état avant de river son regard vers Cair Paravel. Je vois que vous avez aménagés une nouvelle enceinte dans la cité ?_

 __ Oui. Nous voulions faire un secteur pour les marchands et les pêcheurs avec une voie plus accessible, un passage par les falaises pour relier le port au château expliqua Susan, tout en acceptant le changement de sujet, même si elle remettait ces cris furibonds lorsqu'ils seront dans une salle un peu plus privé pour éviter de faire une esclandre devant tous les Narniens._

 __ Vous avez pris en compte d'installer des tours et des portes pour régulariser les passages, et éviter que cela devienne un possible passage d'entrer pour l'ennemi ?_

 __ Nous avons pensé à cela Edmund rassura Lucy sur la question, tout en désignant les travaux sur la falaise à quelques kilomètres de leur position se situant entre le port et la cité de Cair Paravel. Nous avons demandé l'avis de nos généraux et des architectes sur la meilleure façon de défendre ce poste et…_

 __ Nous pourrons bien mieux parler de tout cela à Cair Paravel autour d'un bon repas chaud, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes les garçons ? Leur proposa Susan._

 __ Pour que tu puisses enfin lâcher ta frustration sur nous Susan ? Dans ce cas, allons-y ! Accepta volontiers Peter, un sourire amuser aux lèvres, faisant sourire Lucy alors qu'Edmund ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette possible éventualité._

 _Mais cette scène fit éclater de rire Susan plus qu'heureuse de retrouver sa famille ensemble, avant d'inviter les siens à la suivre, rapatriant leur groupe vers l'endroit ou la calèche les attendait patiemment et autour duquel attendait sagement Mr Tumnus, Mr et Mme Castor discutant avec Oreius des derniers évènements qu'il avait pus rater à Cair Paravel. Remontant à l'intérieur de la calèche, saluant leurs trois amis narniens qui étaient demeurés la cité aux Quatre trônes avec les deux Reines, Peter et Edmund écoutaient sagement les récits donner par Lucy et les narniens sous l'œil calculateur de Susan alors qu'ils retournaient à Cair Paravel._

 _Si Peter paraissait heureux et quelques peu fatiguer, sans doute à cause de la douleur dans son torse, Edmund semblait plus inquiet que leur ainé, ce qui devait être à cause des blessures de ce dernier. Susan n'avait pas besoin de lire dans la tête de son cadet pour savoir que celui-ci s'accusait des blessures subis par Peter. Et quoi qu'il se soit réellement produit, Susan avait l'intention de tirer cela au clair avec Edmund dès leur retour dans leur demeure._

 _Seulement, dès qu'ils furent rentré à Cair Paravel et que Lucy donna une goute d'élixir à Peter pour soigner ces cottes, Mr Tumnus et les autres avaient déclarés qu'ils allaient organisés une grande fête le soir-même pour célébrer le retour des deux Rois de Narnia mais aussi de la fin des sbires de Jadis luttant contre eux. La guerre était enfin finie et ils allaient tous pouvoir vivre de nouveau une paix bien méritée._

 _Et les Narniens vinrent encore en grand, la fête fut tout aussi somptueuse que la cérémonie du couronnement des Pevensie prêt d'un auparavant._

 _Mais si tout le monde s'était amplement amuser, les plus jeunes demandant des récits des exploits des deux Rois contre les derniers poches de résistances de la Sorcière Blanche, que rapporta avec joie Oreius, sous le regard fort amuser de Peter devant l'enjolivement de ce dernier sur les exploits que lui et son frère avaient accomplis. Tandis que cela permit à Susan de remarquer que leur jeune frère n'était pas entièrement concentrer sur leur discussion et paraissait être plonger dans son esprit, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tourmentait et qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de rien laisser paraître. Sauf que le fait que sa sœur ainé n'avait pas cesser de le surveiller depuis son retour lui avait permis amplement de le remarquer et avait finis par se décider d'aller tirer les vers du nez de son cadet._

 _Si au début, Edmund avait résisté à ces questions, il avait finis par lui rapporter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur après son insistance, et lui raconta l'épisode de l'île au trésor. Autant que sur sa culpabilité de sa chute qui avait entrainé la blessure aux cottes de Peter, avant la découverte des richesses cacher au cœur de l'île qui les avait fortement intrigués. Ayant visité le domaine, ils n'avaient rien pus faire de plus quand Peter avait ordonné à tous les Narniens de regagner le bateau, le plus vite possible, en ne touchant à aucune des pièces ou or sur dans le canyon, ce qui avait intriguer le cadet des frères qui n'avait pus recevoir une réponse de l'ordre donné par son ainé._

 _Comprenant la curiosité de son plus jeune frère sur un tel lieu, Susan ne pouvait réfuter que son frère ainé avait eu raison de quitter un tel endroit car, même s'il n'avait nullement besoin d'une telle quantité de richesse puisqu'ils avaient déjà tout ce dont ils avaient besoin ici. Sans compter que tout cet or devait appartenir à quelqu'un lui avait fais savoir Susan mais Edmund l'avait contredis en affirmant qu'il n'avait trouvé personne sur l'île._

 __ Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne l'avez pas vus que cela veut forcément dire qu'il n'y avait personne lui répliqua Susan sur la question. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ce trésor lors de votre premier passage sur l'île._

 __ Parce que nous n'étions pas entré totalement dans l'ile lorsque nous avons constaté qu'il n'y avait aucune âme qui vivait dans ce domaine ?_

 __ Mais il y avait un trésor rutilant et non recouvert de poussière ou de toile d'araignée ?_

 __ Tu crois que c'est parce qu'ils étaient aussi luisant que…_

 __ Que quelqu'un était toujours là pour les astiquer, sans nul doute ? C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Peter vous a ordonner de retourner sur le navire, autant éviter de vous mettre le maitre de l'île à dos si ce dernier réussissait sans peine à demeurer masquer à vos yeux lui fit comprendre Susan sur les déductions qu'avaient eux Peter en constatant tout cela._

 _Comprenant qu'un tel lieu avait inquiéter son ainé et l'expliquant ainsi à son cadet qui finit par saisir tout cela, Edmund avait finis par hocher de la tête, bien qu'un léger doute semblait être dans son esprit, celui-ci se laissa porter par les réjouissances lorsque Susan termina par en avoir assez de sa mine sombre et attrapant les mains de son cadet, l'attira sur la piste de danse alors que les musiciens s'étaient lancer dans une musique entrainante. Le cadet avait laissé sa sœur ainée le faire danser, terminant par rire aux éclats avec elle avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux rejoints sur la piste par Peter qui vint à entrainer Lucy dans son sillage._

 _La fête avait durée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, terminant très tôt dans la matinée du lendemain avant que les Rois et Reines, autant que leurs invités viennent à prendre un repos bien mérité avant de devoir reprendre leur tâche quotidienne au réveil. Surtout que les deux Rois allaient devoir tenir de nouveau conseil pour être mis au courant des derniers changements et traités dans le royaume durant leur absence, comme de se remettre à la page du jour et de rapporter tout en détail des intendances avec les différents généraux qui avaient pris la relève sur chacune des Sept îles Solitaires._

 _En clair, ils auraient beaucoup de paperasse à s'occuper dès leur réveil et cela était une punition en soit pour les inquiétudes qu'ils avaient tous les deux donner à l'attention de leurs sœurs pour ne pas leur avoir écris durant ces derniers mois pour les tenir au courant qu'ils allaient tous les deux très bien._

 _Seulement, Susan fut à peine réveiller et prête pour affronter cette nouvelle journée, s'apprêtant à aller réveiller Lucy, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire tous les matins depuis leur couronnement, lorsqu'elle vint à sursauter quand elle entendit un grondement résonner à travers les murs du couloir qu'elle était en train de franchir. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un tremblement de terre, Susan s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre de sa benjamine, entrant en trombe dans le domaine de Lucy qui avait été levé un sursaut au grondement et qui vrilla son regard inquiet vers sa sœur à son entrée, avant de river toutes les deux leurs regards vers le balcon à un nouveau grondement. Grondement qui avait plus des allures d'orage qui se préparait à l'horizon quand elles finirent par comprendre avec effroi qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tonnerre qu'elles entendaient toutes les deux, mais quelque chose de bien pire quand elles vinrent à aviser une silhouette massive descendre du ciel et charger droit vers Cair Paravel. Les flammes de l'enfer dansant dans sa gueule à moitié ouverte alors que les cloches d'alarmes de la cité finirent par sonner à l'instant même ou il plongea droit vers eux, sous les cris des sentinelles et des gardes en faction qui appelaient aux armes et à la défense de la cité._

 _Et le dragon déversa son feu dévastateur sur les remparts de Cair Paravel._

.xXx.

_ La meute est proche Peter ?

_ A quelques lieux derrière nous Thorin, nous devrions continuer d'avancer et...

Depuis que la Compagnie avait quitté le pic du Carrock, s'empressant de reprendre la route de l'Est pour tenter de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la meute d'Azog les pourchassant. Tous savaient pertinemment que malgré l'avance que leur avaient donnée les aigles géants sur leurs poursuivants, ils n'avaient à présent que leurs jambes pour poursuivre leur route. Pour courir en vérité alors que les orques avaient des wargs lancé sur leurs traces et qui pouvaient emmagasiner plus de distances qu'eux-mêmes sans s'épuiser de leur course.

Ils savaient qu'à un moment donné Azog et ces sbires finiraient par les rattraper et qu'ils allaient devoir de nouveau les combattre, bien que Thorin avait une folle envie de les attendre et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce dernier. Surtout si la déduction de l'ainé des Pevensie, concernant cette possibilité que leur Ennemi voulait s'emparer d'Erebor pour pouvoir envahir l'Est et faire tomber toute la Terre du Milieu sous eux, la Compagnie devait impérativement se dépêcher pour atteindre la Montagne avant le Jour de Durin. Pour ainsi trouver l'entrée secrète dans Erebor et s'occuper du dragon, avant qu'une autre menace leur tombe dessus ou que le reptile finisse par faire ce dont pour quoi il était doué, celle de s'emparer de la vie d'autrui.

Sauf que le fait que l'ainé des Pevensie s'était stoppé dans sa course, courant au côté de Thorin à la suite de Gandalf en train de tous les mener parmis les passages rocheux et escarper de la chaine de montagne pour les faire sortir de là, poussa tous les membres de la Compagnie à s'arrêter par la suite derrière lui. Certains ne pouvant s'empêcher de se rentrer dedans à l'arrêt brusque causer par Peter alors qu'il avait son attention river vers leur droite, droit vers les hauteurs des pics rocheux, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard comme de tenter de comprendre ce qui avait attirer sa concentration.

_ Qu'y a-t'il Peter ? Que voyez-vous ? Lui demanda Gandalf en revenant sur ces pas quand il constata que tous les membres s'étaient arrêtés à l'arrêt du Pevensie, inquiétant tous les autres devant le regard d'incompréhension de ce dernier.

_ Il y a un ours, je crois ?

_ Tu crois ou tu en es sur ? Demanda Susan surprise devant l'hésitation de son ainé.

_ Je crois que c'est un ours mais… Il est beaucoup plus gros et… Il se dégage de lui et une intelligence sans borne, comme une envie de massacre… Envers les orques finit par admettre le garçon de ce dont il voyait de l'aura imposante qu'il discernait à quelques kilomètres en arrière de leur position, se tenant entre eux et les orques.

Une aura sauvage mais pourtant il pouvait discerner l'humanité à l'intérieur de l'ours qu'il avait du mal à expliquer cela aux autres, alors qu'il ignorait complètement comment se l'expliquer à lui-même. Constatant que toute la concentration de ce dernier était rivée sur les orques, Peter savait pertinemment que celui-ci finirait par les remarquer leur présence et qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il vienne lui aussi à les prendre en chasse.

_ Un ours dis-tu Peter ?

_ Vous saviez pour cette bête ? Questionna Bofur devant la demande du Magicien Gris qui résonnait étrangement comme une affirmation que comme une possible question. Il nous faut rebrousser chemin ! Répliqua-t'il inquiet de se mesurer à cet animal.

_ Et tomber aux mains des orques répliqua Thorin sur les risques qu'ils avaient de la menace qu'ils allaient devoir faire face s'il revenait en arrière, engageant les discussions à ce sujet ou la Compagnie était encore diviser sur la question de quoi faire dans une telle situation ?

_ Cessez donc de palabrer les gars, nous devons continuer d'avancer ! Leur répliqua Susan en fusillant ces derniers du regard. Nous avons déjà traversé beaucoup de chose et ce n'est surement pas maintenant que nous allons faire machine arrière, surtout si nous devons empêcher les orques de s'emparer d'Erebor alors taisez-vous et continuons ! Leur lança-t'elle déterminer à poursuivre le chemin que les nains le veulent ou non.

_ Il y a une maison. Pas très loin d'ici ou nous pourrons trouver refuge finit par les informer Gandalf, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion de la Compagnie sur rebrousser chemin ou non.

_ La maison de qui ? D'un ami ou d'un ennemi ? Le questionna de but en blanc Thorin sur les risques qu'ils avaient concernant ce dernier.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il nous aidera ou… Il nous tuera finit par admettre Gandalf sur les risques qu'ils avaient d'aller à la rencontre de ce dernier s'il prenait cette décision, bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement beaucoup de choix.

_ Quel choix avons-nous ? Finit par le questionner Thorin sur les possibilités qu'ils avaient à présent avant que tous ne viennent à sursauter lorsqu'ils vinrent à entendre un grognement résonner au-dessus d'eux et qui pouvait venir que d'une seule créature.

L'ours géant.

_ Aucun !

L'affirmation de Gandalf ne leur laissa aucune possibilité de venir le contredire avant qu'il ne vienne à s'empresser de suivre le Mage Gris quand celui-ci relança une nouvelle fois leur groupe dans leur course effréné droit vers la « maison » ou il pourrait être à l'abri. Espérant l'être autant de l'ours et des orques, en croisant tous les doigts qu'ils allaient réussir à l'atteindre avant que l'un des deux ne viennent à les rattraper.

Devant tous pousser sur leur dernière force et le peu d'énergie qu'ils détenaient encore tous depuis les derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés à essayer de conserver leur avance sur le groupe d'Azog, voilà qu'il se retrouvait confronter à un ours géant. Rien de très alléchant en soit, la crainte et la peur de croiser l'un ou l'autre avaient ravivé l'adrénaline dans leurs organismes et les poussant à reprendre leur course pour essayer d'atteindre le domaine que Gandalf leur avait mentionné en espérant qu'ils réussiraient à y arriver avant que leurs poursuivants ne finissent par les rattraper.

Mais les hurlements des loups qu'ils pouvaient entendre derrière eux, n'étaient rien en comparaison au rugissement de l'ours qui se trouvait bien plus proche d'eux, leur donnant à tous des sueurs froides après avoir réussis à franchir une prairie fleurie avant d'atteindre une forêt quand ils avaient saisis duquel des deux poursuivants les atteindraient en premier. Ils n'allaient pas devoir faire face aux orques et Azog mais à l'ours qui était beaucoup plus proche de leur position alors que le groupe du Profanateur avait stoppé lorsque l'énorme animal avait poussé un autre grondement, paraissant craindre plus de raison la créature que de poursuivre la charge.

C'était ce dont Peter pouvait apercevoir des auras qu'il pouvait discerner dans son dos, en pouvant facilement discerner l'énervement et la crainte venant de l'aura d'Azog, concernant la bête qui les empêchait, lui et sa meute, de les pourchasser. Demeurant à l'arrière du groupe, en poussant tous les autres à s'élancer sur les traces de Gandalf et de Thorin, le second avait voulus garder le gamin à porter de main mais Dwalin l'avait obliger à poursuivre sa course et d'aller de l'avant, laissant l'enfant veiller sur leurs arrières alors que celui-ci poussait ces cadets à continuer de courir, sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Comme de se retourner vers lui ou de s'inquiéter à son propos puisqu'il les suivait de près, tout en veillant à ce qu'aucun nain ne soit laisser en arrière dans leur course quand ils finirent par traverser la forêt, retombant droit dans une prairie ou ils pouvaient tous enfin apercevoir la ligne d'arrivée, en la présence de la maison se dressant droit devant eux, comportant un petit mur d'enceinte entourant la propriété.

_ A la maison. Vite ! Lança Gandalf à l'attention de tous, poussant la Compagnie à accélérer pour franchir les derniers mètres la séparant du domaine, pour être de nouveau à l'abri de leur poursuivant.

Et malgré la situation plus qu'alarmante et dangereuse dans laquelle il se trouvait tous, les Pevensie ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats quand ils virent que celui qui se trouvait être le plus lourd d'entre eux en poids, était celui qui était en train de dépasser tout le monde dans sa course. Faisant élargir le regard des autres nains comme de Bilbon, qui vrillèrent leur attention sur Bombur qui rejoignit sans peine les côtés du Magicien Gris qui arriva au grande porte du mur d'enceinte de la maison, s'arrêtant à ces dernières, laissant ainsi passer la Compagnie devant lui pour qu'ils aillent se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur, son regard entièrement river vers la lisière de la forêt derrière eux.

Le dernier des membres, en l'occurrence Peter, venait tout juste de finir par l'atteindre, demeurant à l'arrière de Balin, quand il s'arrêta au côté de Gandalf, en tournant son attention vers la forêt pour voir enfin leur poursuivant en sortir. Même si l'ainé des Pevensie savait d'avance la taille de l'animal au vus de son aura, le savoir et le voir de ces yeux était tout à fait différent et Peter ne put s'empêcher de pâlir en constatant de la masse plus qu'imposante de l'ours, qui faisaient bien six fois la taille d'un grizzli.

En clair, il était des plus impressionnants mais surtout des plus furax aux vus des grondements qu'il ne cessait de jeter, tout en n'arrêtant pas un seul iota d'accélérer pour rattraper ces proies. Celui-ci avait réellement l'intention de faire d'eux de la chair à pater s'il venait à leur mettre la patte dessus.

Ayant été le premier à entrer dans le domaine, très vite suivis par les deux plus jeunes Durin avec les trois Pevensie derrière eux avant que les autres membres ne suivent leurs courses, Bombur avait charger de plein front droit vers les deux portes composant l'entrée de la maison, pensant qu'avec son poids et son élan, il parviendrait sans peine à ouvrir cette dernière et ouvrir la voie aux autres. Sauf que Bombur percuta les deux portes qui étaient fermer, résistant sans peine à sa charge et le faisant retomber lourdement en arrière, finissant les quatre fers en l'air alors que Fili et Kili vinrent, à leurs tours, percuter les portes fermer, tentant de les faire céder sous leur pousser avant d'être appuyer en renfort par le reste des nains, qui ne parvinrent pas à faire céder celle-ci sous leur charge.

Et cela, à cause d'une chose bien précise que les nains avaient totalement oublié de retirer.

_ Cessez donc de vous acharnez sur ces portes si vous ne retirez pas d'abord le verrou, bandes d'idiots ! Les incendia Susan en se frayant un chemin parmis ces derniers, levant sans peine la barre métallique servant de verrou qui maintenait les deux portes solidement fermer.

Où à l'instant même ou elle l'eut levé, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, pousser par le poids des nains dessus qui s'empressèrent d'entrer à l'intérieur, appelant les derniers des leurs à se dépêcher de venir les rejoindre alors qu'ils pouvaient tous voir l'ours géant les pourchasser jusque dans le domaine.

_ Vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! Cria Lucy envers les derniers retardataires alors qu'Edmund l'avait entrainé à sa suite à l'intérieur, lui aussi inquiet pour les derniers des leurs qui étaient à la traine et que leur frère était en train de couvrir leurs arrières. Peter, derrière toi !

A seulement cinq mètres de la porte par laquelle Gandalf tira Balin dans son sillage, Peter s'était arrêter dans son élan, attrapant son bouclier dans ces mains en sachant sans peine que l'ours n'allait plus tarder à le percuter avant même qu'il n'est pus se mettre à l'abri. Ayant fais crier sa jeune sœur de la terreur de la future scène dont elle et tous les autres allèrent être témoins, tous les nains prêt à dégainer leurs armes pour aller secourir et sortir le gamin de là, lorsque l'ours vint à percuter le bouclier du Pevensie qu'il avait placé directement devant lui.

L'instant d'après, l'ours fut repoussé violemment, faisant un vol plané dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le dos à une vingtaine de mètres du garçon. Le choc de sa collision avec le bouclier du Pevensie dont avait émergé un souffle d'air lumineux qui fit légèrement chanceler les nains sur leurs pieds à l'intérieur de la maison, alors que Peter avait été renverser littéralement, étant retomber sur le dos et totalement sous la surprise de ce qui venait de se produire, n'eut guère l'idée de se relever, sachant pourtant que sa vie se trouvait toujours en danger.

_ Peter !

_ Thorin ?

_ Allez gamin, relève-toi ! Lui ordonna Thorin dans les oreilles, ce dernier s'était précipiter droit vers lui, l'attrapant par les épaules et le forçant à se relever pour le rapatrier à l'intérieur. Debout Peter !

Alors que les autres nains avaient retenus les trois plus jeunes Pevensie, en les gardant à l'abri à l'intérieur, continuant de garder à l'œil l'ours qui avait les plus grandes difficultés à se redresser, lui aussi fort secouer par le choc de la collision. Tandis que Thorin finit par trainer Peter de force, celui-ci encore éberlué de ce qu'il venait de faire, à l'intérieur avant que la Compagnie ne referme les doubles portes après leur entrer, les refermant en faisant glisser la poutre de bois pour ainsi empêcher l'ours d'entrer si ce dernier voulait le tenter, soufflant tout de soulagement d'être enfin en sécurité de cette bête. Pendant que le Seigneur Nain avait terminé par faire asseoir l'ainé des Pevensie par terre contre le mur, très vite rejoins par le reste des siens qui vinrent à s'agenouiller à ces côtés alors que Thorin lui retirait son bouclier des mains, constatant sans peine comme tout le monde que ces mains étaient prises de convulsions.

_ Peter ? Peter, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Peter ? L'appela inquiète Susan, en se mettant à frapper doucement ces joues constatant que le regard de son ainé était vide, vide de toute expression qui l'alarma plus qu'outre mesure. Gandalf, Peter ne réagit pas ?

_ Il doit être en état de choc vint à rapporter Oin, se rapprochant à son tour avec le Mage Gris pour constater par lui-même de l'état du garçon. Voir une telle masse te charger dessus doit…

_ Vous ne pensez quand même pas que cela à avoir avec… Avec ces autres crises ? Le voir lui foncer dessus aurait réveillé… Ces anciennes peurs ? Questionna Lucy inquiète que cette créature ait ramené de mauvais souvenir à son frère. Dois-je jouer notre berceuse ?

_ Laisse d'abord voir ce que je peux faire Lucy indiqua Gandalf en s'agenouillant au côté du garçon dont Thorin avait saisis avec force ces mains, pour faire stopper les convulsions, bien qu'il pouvait toujours sentis certains soubresauts dans ces poignes.

_ C'est quoi d'ailleurs cette chose ? Vint à questionner Ori sur la créature dont ils venaient tous d'échapper et qui se trouvait toujours dehors devant la maison, à guetter.

_ Ca, c'est notre hôte rapporta simplement Gandalf de sa place, tout en ne quittant pas l'ainé des Pevensie du regard alors qu'il avait posé ces mains autour du visage de ce dernier. Il s'appel Beorn et c'est un changeur de peau leur expliqua-t'il sur les origines et le pouvoir que possédait ce dernier, devant la stupéfaction de tous sur l'identité du propriétaire de la maison qu'ils avaient investis de « force ».

_ Un changeur de peau ? Ceux pouvant changer d'apparence, c'est cela Gandalf ? Lui demanda Edmund curieux, voulant avoir un sujet de conversation qui pourrait un peu le concentrer sur autre chose que son inquiétude pour son ainé.

_ Tout à fait Edmund ! Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun. Parfois c'est un homme grand et fort vint à leur rapporter Gandalf sur ce sujet tandis que tous comprenaient à présent la raison pour laquelle le mobilier les entourant était aussi volumineux comparer à un mobilier de taille humaine. L'Ours est imprévisible mais l'Homme peut entendre raison. Cependant c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains leur fit-il remarquer, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers les concerner qui ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise quand ils vinrent à entendre un grondement quelque peu lointain venant de leur « hôte ».

_ On se demande bien pourquoi ? Fit remarquer sarcastiquement Susan, tout en fusillant les nains au passage, rappelant facilement à ces derniers leurs mauvaises manières qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à leur rappeler à tout instant quand ils faisaient les idiots.

_ Il s'éloigne vint à rapporter Ori qui jetait un coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant d'être corriger par son ainé, qui l'entraina loin de la porte.

_ Ecartes-toi de là ! Lui ordonna Dori d'un ton autoritaire et maternel. Ce n'est pas naturel, rien ne l'est. Ca crève les yeux, il est soumis à un maléfice.

_ Ne dîtes pas de bêtise, il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement lui répliqua Gandalf en fusillant Dori du regard avant d'aviser le reste de la Compagnie. A présent, je vous demanderais de faire silence, j'ai besoin de me concentrer totalement pour me plonger dans l'esprit du petit pour tenter de le ramener vers nous et…

_ Je croyais qu'il vous était facile pour entrer dans l'esprit des gens ? Le questionna Kili fort curieux avant de se recevoir un regard noir du magicien pour sa question.

_ Si je veux rendre la personne folle alors oui, je peux le faire facilement et le faire avec toi Kili, si tu es tenté ? lui demanda Gandalf dangereusement avant de reconcentrer toute son attention sur l'ainé des Pevensie. Je vais devoir y aller en douceur pour éviter toute possibilité de lui faire du mal ou…

_ Ou que Peter ne t'en fasse Gandalf ? Questionna Edmund pour lui, même si sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation, rappelant sans peine à tous du vol plané qu'avait effectué leur « hôte » quand il s'était heurté à son frère quelques instants auparavant.

_ Que tout le monde fasse silence, je dois me concentrer finit par affirmer Gandalf d'une voix dure et cassante, leur rappelant à tous qu'il avait besoin de silence.

Et dès qu'il finit par l'avoir, après qu'Ecu-de-chêne avait envoyé son regard vers ces camarades nains, leur sommant ainsi de se taire et de demeurer tranquille durant le plongeon du magicien dans l'esprit du garçon. Ou remerciant le nain au passage pour son appui, Gandalf reconcentra toute son attention sur le Pevensie face à lui qui, se trouvant toujours le regard dans le vide et ces mains continuant de trembler sans arrêt entre celles de Thorin qui avait refusé de bouger de sa place et de demeurer ou il se tenait. Pendant que tous les autres vinrent à faire s'installer à l'écart en arrière, gardant tout de même ces derniers en vue pour être témoins de tout ce qui allait se passer, laissant ainsi au Magicien l'opportunité de ramener tranquillement celui-ci au lieu que la benjamine n'use de la flute pour jouer sa berceuse.

Sauf que Gandalf fut à peine plonger dans l'esprit de Peter qu'il se mit à pâlir à vue d'œil et que la sueur finit par apparaître sur son front, venant à inquiéter tous les autres membres de la Compagnie de ce dont ils étaient témoins. Est-ce que Peter était réellement plonger dans les pires moments de sa vie pour que Gandalf réagisse ainsi ? Ou alors, il avait des difficultés de parvenir à atteindre l'esprit de leur frère ?

Il existait de nombreuses questions et réponses qui pouvaient sans nulle doute expliquer la réaction de Gandalf, mais cela ne les rassura guère, bien au contraire, ils s'en alarmèrent tous, surtout quand le Mage Gris se mit à avoir une respiration erratique. Alors qu'en même temps, Peter se mettait à blanchir à vue d'œil, ces mains continuant de trembler dans la poigne de Thorin qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir quelque peu quand il constata que celles-ci étaient en train de devenir glaciale, lui donnant froid dans le dos.

Thorin allait alerter les cadets du Pevensie quand il y eut enfin une réaction et celle-ci venant de celui-ci, à l'instant même ou Gandalf finit par lâcher le visage de Peter comme s'il avait été bruler par son toucher, retombant lourdement sur son arrière train, le regard plus qu'éberluer river sur le garçon. Tandis que ce dernier avait finis par réémerger à son tour, ces paupières clignant plusieurs fois du regard avant de parvenir à reconcentrer son attention sur ce qui l'entourait, encore hanter par ce dont il avait vus, pour finir par croiser les regards quelques peu inquiet que lui portait sa famille et la Compagnie, terminant par tomber sur celui de Gandalf.

Et constatant de l'état dans lequel le Mage Gris alors qu'Edmund s'était précipité à ces côtés, lui tenant les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber en arrière, Peter remarqua la pâleur cadavérique qu'endossait son visage et le regard hanter qu'il était en train de lui porter lorsqu'un affreux doute le prit à cet instant précis. Est-ce qu'il avait… ?

_ Vous étiez dans ma tête Gandalf ? Lui demanda Peter avec crainte de la réponse que ce dernier allait lui donner.

_ Oui, mon garçon.

_ Vous avez tous vus Gandalf ?

_ Malheureusement oui mon petit, j'ai tout vus.

Et devant la réponse du Magicien, Peter vint à déglutir tout en pâlissant d'avantage alors qu'une terreur et une crainte sans nom apparut dans son regard, inquiétant d'avantage tous les autres qui ne cessaient de jeter leurs regards vers l'un et l'autre, attendant que ces derniers viennent à leur dire ce qui se passait. Tandis que les trois plus jeunes Pevensie avaient de plus en plus de doute que la terreur de leur frère ne concerne uniquement que le possible souvenir de son affrontement contre le dragon à Narnia, il devait y avoir autre chose ? Quelque chose d'autre de beaucoup plus grand ?

Quelle souvenir atroce le Pevensie s'était-il rappeler et qui le mettait-il dans tous ces états pour avoir peur de l'attitude de Gandalf à son encontre ? Autant que la propre réaction du Mage Gris devant ce dont il avait été témoin dans la conscience du garçon ?

* * *

 **Personne ne s'attendait à cela pas vrai ;)**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **en tout cas, j'ai réussi à avoir de l'avance sur les prochains chapitres, donc si je n'ai pas de problème, vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **bon week end**

 **à samedi prochain ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	28. Chapitre 27 Pouvons nous réussir?

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite avec le second chapitre de cette 2eme partie de la Désolation de Smaug :)**

 **merci à Angel pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Pouvons nous réussir ?**

 __ Malheureusement oui mon petit, j'ai tout vus._

 _Et devant la réponse du Magicien, Peter vint à déglutir tout en pâlissant d'avantage alors qu'une terreur et une crainte sans nom apparut dans son regard, inquiétant d'avantage tous les autres qui ne cessaient de jeter leurs regards vers l'un et l'autre, attendant que ces derniers viennent à leur dire ce qui se passait. Tandis que les trois plus jeunes Pevensie avaient de plus en plus de doute que la terreur de leur frère ne concerne uniquement que le possible souvenir de son affrontement contre le dragon à Narnia, il devait y avoir autre chose ? Quelque chose d'autre de beaucoup plus grand ?_

 _Quelle souvenir atroce le Pevensie s'était-il rappeler et qui le mettait-il dans tous ces états pour avoir peur de l'attitude de Gandalf à son encontre ? Autant que la propre réaction du Mage Gris devant ce dont il avait été témoin dans la conscience du garçon ?_

.xXx.

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, s'était qu'il était parvenu à repousser un ours géant, faisant la dimension de six grizzlis, par l'intermédiaire de son bouclier par il ne savait exactement comment ? Sans pour autant que le choc avait eut tout de même des conséquences sur lui, l'ayant renversé sur le dos, le coup lui avait coupé le souffle avant qu'il n'entende le cri de Thorin résonner dans ces oreilles et sa poigne sur lui qui l'obligeait à se relever. Après cela, Peter ne se rappelait plus de rien, hormis qu'il était tombé, tombé dans un profond précipice d'où il finissa la chute en retombant lourdement sur le dos, le faisant grogner avant de se redresser, ne faisant pas attention au vertige autant qu'au point noir dans son champ de vision, reconcentrant toute sa concentration autour de lui, pour tenter de savoir ou il se trouvait exactement ?

Après tout, il venait de faire face à un immense ours brun qui devait peser des tonnes et qui les avait pourchassé lui et le reste de la Compagnie, lorsqu'il vint à se rendre compte d'un léger détail qui vint à lui sauter aux yeux. Les auras de ces proches, autant que celle de l'ours, qui l'entouraient quelques instants plus tôt, avaient à présent disparus de son radar, le laissant tout seul dans un environnement dont il ne connaissait rien. Alors quand il termina enfin par apercevoir son environnement, Peter vint à pâlir d'effroi et de terreur en comprenant ce qui se passait exactement et qui lui fit craindre le pire.

Car en cet instant précis, Peter était de nouveau plonger dans les terribles visions qu'il n'avait pas cesser d'avoir depuis le début de cette quête qui menait toujours sur la possible fin tragique des trois Durins. Et se doutant que sa rencontre avec l'homme-ours, se rappelant que ce dernier se trouvait être à moitié humain, avait dus déclencher cette « vision », Peter tenta de garder son calme et se relevant, essaya d'identifier son environnement pour prendre le plus d'indice possible pour tenter de comprendre ou cela se produira exactement pour tenter de l'éviter. Car comme le lui avait fais comprendre Dame Galadriel, plus il verrait les choses et plus il pourrait empêcher que cela vienne à se produire, comme cela avait été le cas avec la scène de l'arbre.

Bien qu'il est perdus connaissance pendant une grande partie, Peter avait pus éviter le pire car dans cette vision, il aurait dus se trouver lui aussi dans l'arbre avec les autres, accrocher au bâton de Gandalf, tout en tenant Dori et Ori pour leur éviter de chuter dans le vide. Cela avait pus être éviter et avait finis par être totalement différent de ce qui aurait dus se produire, donc à lui, à présent, de faire en sorte que les autres scènes dont il serait témoins, pourront être, elles aussi, éviter de se réaliser. Surtout celle concernant la chute des Durins, il devait absolument empêcher que celle-ci voie le jour.

Reconcentrant son attention sur son environnement, Peter tenta de comprendre ou il se trouvait exactement lorsqu'il finit par identifier l'une des scènes dont il avait été témoins lors d'une précédente vision. Et ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir croisé l'ours qui avait « réveillé » cette vision mais plutôt le choc brutal lorsqu'il était retombé sur le dos, qui l'avait débloqué, poussant son inconscience à se replonger dans ces scènes de chaos.

Et le chaos, il était littéralement plonger dedans.

 _S'empressant de rouler sur lui-même pour éviter l'énorme massue qui se serait écrasé là ou il était retombé, sans doute après avoir été repoussé du dos de sa propre monture qu'il pouvait discerner à quelques mètres de lui, Peter s'empressa de se relever et de trancher dans la faille de l'armure du troll des montagnes qui avait voulus le réduire en bouillis. Passant sous les bras de ce dernier pour se retrouver dans le dos de celui-ci et de trancher avec rapidité dans les tendons des chevilles de la créature, l'envoyée d'Aslan se figea pendant un bref instant quand il avisa ce qui se trouvait sur le dos de la créature, qui vint à dévaler la petite pente ou il se tenait, tombant droit dans la rivière geler qu'il vint à briser sous son poids et la charge qu'il portait. Est-ce qu'il portait une mini-catapulte sur lui avec des gobelins qui chargeaient cette dernière avec des mini-projectiles se trouvant de chaque côté de l'arme de guerre ?_

 __ Peter !_

 _Sursautant à l'appel qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître la voix, l'ainé des Pevensie riva son attention vers son cadet qui était en train de venir à sa rencontre, sur le dos d'un imposant étalon noir, abordant fièrement les couleurs de Narnia, repoussant les orques et gobelins armurer pour la guerre de lui foncé dessus alors que la propre monture de Peter revenait vers lui. Reconnaissant sans peine la propre monture avec qui il avait chevauché de nombreuses années à Narnia, Peter n'essaya pas de comprendre comment sa licorne pouvait être arrivée ici, dans ce monde, qu'il s'empressa de remonter sur son dos, resserrant ces mains sur son bouclier et son épée, les tenants prêts à les utiliser contre de futurs adversaires. Ayant constaté au passage qu'il avait revêtus son armure de Narnia, comme celle qu'abordait Edmund sur lui, avant de porter son attention sur la scène se déroulant autour de lui, après avoir remonter la visière de son casque pour avoir plus de visibilité._

 _Et il ne put s'empêcher de pâlir en découvrant le champ de bataille s'étalant devant lui, lui donnant des sueurs froides devant la scène plus que cauchemardesque qu'il parvenait à discerner à travers le brouillard qui lui obscurcissait encore certains endroits. Mais ce dont il pouvait déjà apercevoir avait de quoi lui mettre amplement les nerfs en pelote._

 _Car devant lui, sur le champ s'étendant à perte de vue, plusieurs armées étaient en train de s'affronter avec violence et destructions. S'il pouvait facilement discerner l'armée composer d'elfe et de nain répartis un peu partout sur la zone, la marée noire composant celle des orques et gobelins étaient bien plus nombreuses que celle des autres races présentes. Sur une échelle de comparaison, pour un elfe et un nain, ils avaient en face d'eux cinq adversaires, peut-être même six, si cela n'était pas encore plus. Ils étaient tous simplement dépasser par le nombre, bien que de nombreux combats aient déjà facilement enseigner à Peter que ce n'était pas cela qui entrainait forcément une victoire, mais la conviction et la force de ces propres combattants qui faisaient amplement la différence sur le champ de bataille._

 _Alors que lui et Edmund se trouvaient à l'extrémité du champ de bataille, semblant avoir longé la rivière gelé à la poursuite de plusieurs trolls qui, comme le premier qu'il avait abattus plus tôt, ces derniers avaient eux aussi des mini-catapultes sur le dos, autant que d'autres qui étaient dangereusement bien armée pour une guerre. Ces derniers paraissant menacer la cité en ruine qui se dressait de l'autre côté du fleuve alors que Peter finit par discerne, à travers le brouillard, ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, celle d'un mur fortifier au pied d'un pic solitaire qui se dressait fièrement, en marquant de son ombre la zone de combat, lui faisant comprendre où il se trouvait._

 _Erebor._

 _La bataille se déroulait aux portes d'Erebor donc la ville en ruine derrière lui, devait être ce qui restait de la cité de Dale après que cette dernière avait été victime de la désolation causer par Smaug. Donc ce dont il avait déduis et redouter allait réellement se produire, la guerre allait s'abattre sur eux, autant que de menacer des millions de vie d'une fin tragique s'ils ne parvenaient pas à stopper cet invasion de l'Est._

 _Sauf que Peter ne put en voir d'avantage qu'à l'instant où sa licorne vint à charger en avant, très vite suivis par la propre monture de son cadet, la lumière aveuglante du jour rehausser par le brouillard environnant l'empêchant d'en voir plus devant lui. Devant cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter de s'habituer à cette luminosité quand il sursauta lorsqu'il finit par constater qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le dos de sa licorne, mais qu'il était debout sur un mini-lac gelé qu'il reconnut sans peine. Venant à trembler de tous ces membres en reconnaissant son nouvel environnement alors qu'il voulut resserrer ces mains sur ces armes lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne les avait plus, sentant la pression et la colère émerger de lui-même en finissant par les apercevoir tous les trois devant lui._

 _Le lieu où il voyait les trois Durins tomber._

 _Sauf que si Fili et Kili paraissaient tous les deux des plus inertes, une mare de sang entourant leurs corps sans vie, cela n'était pas le cas de Thorin qui remuait encore, dégelant Peter de sa place et n'attendant pas un geste de plus, accourra jusqu'à lui, se laissant tomber à son chevet en l'attrapant doucement dans ces bras._

 __ Thorin ? Thorin, réveille-toi ? Allez !_

 __ Peter ? C'est toi gamin ?_

 __ Oui Thorin, c'est moi, reste éveillez d'accord ? Lui demanda Peter suppliant, tout en posant doucement sa main sur la blessure à l'abdomen du nain pour tenter de compresser celle-ci et ainsi stopper l'hémorragie. Tu dois tenir jusqu'à ce que Lucy arrive et…_

 __ Je suis désolé…_

 __ De quoi tu parles Thorin ? Garde tes forces d'accord ? Il faut que…_

 __ J'aurais dus t'écouter… Je n'aurais jamais du m'approcher d'Azog avec mes neveux et…_

 __ Peter ? Thorin ?_

 _Sursautant à l'appel dans son dos, tout en ne lâchant pas un seul instant le nain dans ces bras, Peter riva son attention vers le nouvel arrivant et ne put empêcher un soulagement de le prendre quand il reconnut sans peine le Magicien Gris venir à eux en courant. Pâle comme un mort lorsqu'il finit par apercevoir la blessure du nain avant de lever son regard par-dessus ces derniers et qu'une nouvelle terreur vint à luire dans son regard, à l'instant même ou Peter sentit la menace venir dans son dos._

 _Rivant son regard en arrière et grognant de rage quand il vit la silhouette d'Azog jaillir du brouillard, vêtus dans son armure de guerre, Peter eut juste le temps de se placer en protection au-dessus du corps de Thorin avant que la massue du Profanateur ne vienne à fondre droit vers eux, sous les cris du Mage Gris vibrant dans l'air avant que les ténèbres ne viennent à le faire sombrer._

Quand Peter avait rouvert les yeux, il avait croisé le regard de Gandalf et n'avait pus empêcher ses craintes de résonner dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il avait vus tout cela aussi ? Si c'était bien le Mage Gris en face de lui qui avait été là dans ces visions, plutôt que le futur Gandalf qui l'avait appelé dans sa vision et quand celui-ci avait finis par admettre qu'il avait réellement vus ce dont il avait été témoins, l'avait terrorisé plus qu'outre mesure.

Et alors que la Compagnie s'était mis à les questionner tous les deux, pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était produit, Peter s'était refermer comme une huitre, détournant le regard et refusant catégoriquement de répondre à leur question. Alors que Gandalf avait finis par reprendre le contrôle en premier, faisant pleinement comprendre à tous que ce qui venait de se produire, concernant uniquement Peter et que personne n'avait à lui demander des comptes pour cela. Et l'instant suivant, le Mage Gris avait poussé tous les autres à aller se reposer pour prendre un repos bien mérité, le temps qu'il pouvait en profiter avant de devoir reprendre leur route pour tenter d'atteindre la montagne avant le cas échéant du Jour de Durin.

Tout en l'ayant au passage ordonné aux trois plus jeunes Pevensie d'aller se coucher eux aussi, les faisant s'éloigner de Peter pour lui laisser la possibilité de respirer, tout en poussant Thorin à laisser le garçon tranquille par la même occasion. Pour qu'il puisse lui aussi se reposer sans avoir à repenser à ce qu'il venait de vivre à l'instant, bien que le Mage Gris gardait l'ainé des Pevensie dans son champ de vision, encore quelque peu retourner de ce dont il avait été témoin dans son esprit. Si la première pensée de Gandalf aurait été que ces images n'étaient nul autre que des cauchemard et des terreurs du garçon, sauf que l'environnement l'avait dissuadé de cette possibilité.

Gandalf avait reconnus sans peine la Montagne d'Erebor, ainsi que le champ se tenant entre le Royaume des Nains et l'ancienne ville de Dale, même malgré le brouillard quelque peu dense sur certains partis de la scène dont il avait été témoins, le Mage Gris savait à présent que ces images ne pouvaient être qu'une vision. Vision funeste que le Pevensie avait été témoin dans laquelle il voyait la chute des trois Durins et de la main de nulle autre qu'Azog sans aucun doute, et Gandalf avait eu quelques difficulté à croiser le regard de Thorin, autant que fixer Fili et Kili qui continuaient de se chamailler sous le regard amuser des autres membres de la Compagnie. Depuis combien de temps l'enfant était-il témoin d'une telle scène macabre ?

Et que depuis le début il s'agissait d'Azog leur plus grande menace et non Smaug comme l'avait crus le penser Gandalf avant ? Sauf que tout ce dont il venait d'être témoins, remettait tous ces possibilités en doute et de devoir revoir le plan initiale, surtout si un tel champ de bataille les attendra au bout de la course. Il allait devoir prévenir ceux qui pourraient les soutenir pour éviter la casse vers laquelle ils allaient tous foncer et essayer d'en savoir plus auprès de Peter, tout en veillant au passage de garder cette conversation loin des oreilles du reste de la Compagnie.

Gandalf savait que Peter ne voudrait jamais que ce sujet soit entendu des autres, en particulier par les trois concerné qui seraient leur principal sujet de discussion. Et observant le garçon, le Mage Gris constata que le Pevensie n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place là ou Thorin l'avait posé plus tôt, après sa rencontre avec Beorn, ayant replié ces jambes contre sa poitrine et passer ces bras autour de ces genoux, fixant avec tristesse un point dans le vide devant ces pieds.

Un regard que ces cadets et le leader de la Compagnie n'apprécièrent guère voir dans ces yeux. Voulant revenir sur leurs pas et discuter avec celui-ci pour lui effacer cette lueur et lui faire changer les idées pour le faire penser à autre chose. Sauf qu'encore une fois, Gandalf vint à s'interposer devant eux, les empêchant de le rejoindre et leur demandant d'aller se reposer qu'il allait lui-même discuter avec le petit de ce qui s'était produit.

_ Qu'a-t'il vu exactement Gandalf ? C'est notre dragon ou… ?

_ Non Edmund. Ton frère revoit sans cesse les victimes et ces proches tombers sous ces yeux finit par leur murmurer doucement le magicien gris à l'encontre des jeunes qui vinrent tous les trois à se regarder mal à l'aise, pensant qu'il s'agissait de la perte de son meilleur ami qui venait encore le hanter pour une raison qu'ils ne savaient pas et dont ils voudraient que leur frère est le courage de leur en parler. Allez donc tous vous reposez, je vais me charger de votre frère et…

_ Je peux très bien m'occuper de lui Gandalf et…

_ Sauf que je pense qu'il préféra en parler avec moi Thorin, parce que j'ai assisté à toute la scène et… Pour cette fois Thorin, pourriez-vous faire ce dont je vous demande sans poser d'avantage de question ? Lui demanda Gandalf avec lassitude qui vint à quelque peu alarmer le Durin de la grande fatigue apparaissant sur les trais du mage.

_ Je présume que s'était aussi éprouvant que je le pense que ça l'était ?

_ Pour le gamin, oui Thorin, ça l'était alors laissez moi le gérer d'accord ? Lui redemanda Gandalf d'une voix quelque peu suppliante à son égard qui finit par faire craquer le nain qui finit par accepter et alla rejoindre les autres.

Poussant le reste de la Compagnie à aller prendre du repos, allant tous s'installer dans la partie de la maison faisant office de grange ou de la paille leur ferait sans peine des lits de fortune avec leurs capes et leurs manteaux, ils allèrent tous s'installer pour la nuit, laissant Gandalf gérer tranquillement Peter. Et allant s'installer au côté du Pevensie, soufflant de soulagement de pouvoir se poser, même si cela était sur le sol en pierre de la maison, cela n'était pas grave s'il pouvait s'occuper du cas de Peter, sans avoir les autres sur le dos.

_ Depuis combien de temps Peter ? Depuis combien cela dure-t'il ?

_ Je ne souhaite pas en parler Gandalf… Pas avec eux dans les parages qui peuvent sans peine nous entendre…

_ Dans ce cas, je vais remédier à cela informa simplement Gandalf en levant son bâton avant d'en frapper le sol devant eux avec son extrémité, tandis qu'un léger de cercle de vent vint à tourner autour d'eux deux, sortilège qui empêcherait les membres la Compagnie de les écouter. Voilà mon garçon, aucun d'entre eux ne viendra à nous entendre et…

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas lire sur nos lèvres Gandalf lui fit remarquer doucement Peter en plongeant sa tête dans ces bras, se cachant ainsi tout en resserrant la prise sur ces jambes. Et qu'est-ce que vous voudrez savoir de toute façon de ce que vous avez été témoins ? Qu'avez-vous exactement de toute façon ?

_ J'ai vus le champ de bataille Peter, j'ai vus toute cette destruction et… Cela fais combien de temps exactement que tu vois cela mon garçon ?

_ Jusqu'à présent, cela n'était que quelques brides et des scènes sans réelle chronologie, mais celle que je voyais toujours s'était leurs corps, sur cet étang gelé encercler par ce brouillard alors que la silhouette d'Azog ne cessait de ricaner en m'annonçant qu'il avait réussi à atteindre son but. Celle de détruire la ligné de Durin rapporta Peter dans un murmure, la tête toujours plonger dans ces bras croiser. Jusqu'à ce qui s'est passé avec le Profanateur, je ne parvenais pas à le voir totalement, lui et son acolyte, et…

_ Son acolyte ?

_ Il y avait un autre avec lui sur ce lac rapporta simplement Peter. Je ne suis pas parvenu à le voir jusqu'à présent mais il est aussi imposant que ne l'est Azog et… Si je me fis à ce que j'ai entraperçus, nous viendrons à le croiser lorsque nous serons avec les elfes sylvestre et… Je voudrais tellement penser que ce que je vois n'est nulle autre que des cauchemard mais… Ce qui s'est produit avec l'arbre Gandalf, je l'avais vu finit-il par admettre alors que Gandalf n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

_ Tu savais que les orques nous rattraperaient ? C'est pour cette raison que tu voulais que nous poursuivions notre course sans nous arrêter ?

_ Sauf que cela ne les as pas empêché de nous rattraper, même si je suis parvenus à changer les choses puisque j'aurais dus me trouver moi aussi dans le pin et… j'espère sincèrement pouvoir changer ce que j'ai vu.

_ Tu y arriveras Peter, nous y arriverons mon garçon. Je peux même déjà t'indiquer que le champ de bataille se déroule bel et bien devant les portes d'Erebor, quand à cet étang gelé, je penses qu'il doit se s'agir des ruines de Raven Hill lui confia Gandalf persuader de ses propres déductions.

_ Raven Hill ? La colline au corbeau ?

_ Oui. C'est l'ancienne maison des oiseaux des nains qui surplombait la colline à côté d'Erebor au Nord finit par expliquer Gandalf sur le domaine qu'il était persuadé d'avoir identifier dans la vision du garçon. Si cette bataille vint à se produire et cela risque forcément d'arriver, nous devrons les empêcher d'aller à Raven Hill par n'importe quel moyen et…

_ Tu me crois Gandalf ?

_ Comment ça Peter ? Tu crois que je pourrais penser que ce dont j'ai vus pourrait être imaginé ? Jamais je ne viendrais à remettre en cause tout cela min garçon, maintenant nous allons devoir faire face à cela et empêcha que cela se produise, et…

_ Penses-tu que nous pourrons empêcher cela de se produire Gandalf ? Lui demanda doucement Peter, tournant son regard vers lui, bien qu'il garde toujours sa tête posé sur ces bras. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison précise qu'Aslan nous a envoyer tous les quatre ici mais… J'ai quand même peur de… D'échouer finit-il par admettre sur la peur qu'il ressentait sur cette question.

_ Nous y arriverons mon garçon, nous réussirons vint à lui promettre Gandalf, tout en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule avant de lui sourire tendrement. Maintenant, tu dois dormir mon garçon ?

_ Je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais Gandalf…

_ Je crois que je vais encore devoir user de mon sortilège sur toi Peter, pardonnes-moi d'avance mon garçon vint-il à s'excuser d'avance pour ensuite de passer doucement sa main devant le visage du garçon, qui chancela un instant sur place avant de sombrer doucement dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

Et alors qu'il chancelait sur place, Gandalf le rattrapa doucement, le penchant doucement et le renversant pour qu'il finisse par le faire allonger pour ainsi lui permettre qu'il dorme dans une bonne position, et lui donnant ainsi ces cuisses comme un coussin pour le petit pour l'installer plus confortablement qu'il ne l'était durant cet instant. Même si cela allait l'obliger de dormir lui-même dans une position moins confortable, qu'il aurait sans nul doute des courbatures le lendemain matin, Gandalf refusa de bouger surtout qu'il n'aurait pas la force suffisante pour déplacer le garçon par lui-même pour l'amener à sa possible couchette.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'en penser d'avantage que Gandalf n'eut besoin que de redresser la tête pour apercevoir les silhouettes de Thorin et Edmund juste en face de lui, ces derniers semblant attendre quelque chose comme de recevoir son aval pour finir par franchir le cercle créer par le magicien pour les empêcher de les écouter. Et finissant par hocher de la tête, leur donnant ainsi l'aval qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux venir, tout en brisant son sort de silence autour d'eux, Gandalf se redressa quelque peu tout en gardant toujours le petit endormis contre lui avant de laisser le nain et le frère de celui-ci le redresser pour pouvoir aller l'installer dans sa couchette pour la nuit.

Couchette que Susan et Lucy lui avaient toutes les deux, au préalable préparé d'avance avec les propres affaires de leur frère ainé, et sur lequel vint à l'installer Thorin et Edmund, le couchant et le recouvrant de son manteau avant que les autres ne retournent chacun à leur propre couchette pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Et alors que tous finirent par tous se coucher les uns après les autres, prenant enfin le repos dont ils avaient tous besoin après ces derniers jours passer à courir depuis leur rencontre avec les gobelins et à fuir les montagnes, soufflant enfin un bon coup.

Tout ce dont ils espéraient tous à présent, s'était qu'ils allaient pouvoir enfin prendre être plus tranquille maintenant, même s'il savait pertinemment que la meute d'Azog les attendrait sans nulle doute de pied ferme dès qu'ils mettraient un seul pied du domaine du Changeur de Peau. Même si tous savaient qu'ils allaient devoir d'abord faire face à ce dernier en priorité avant de pouvoir quitter les lieux, si celui-ci était parfaitement capable de prendre la forme d'un ours géant qui pouvait sans peine les mettre en pièce d'un coup de patte.

Préférant laisser touts ces questionnements et autres interrogations au lendemain, tous les membres de la Compagnie finirent par s'endormir les uns après les autres, alors que l'un d'entre eux ne trouva nullement facilement le sommeil. Et qui, plusieurs heure après que la nuit est finis par tomber, termina par se redresser quelque peu sur sa couchette, jetant un coup d'œil vers tous ces autres camarades, constatant qu'ils étaient tous profondément endormis avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ce dont ce qui l'intriguait.

Se rappelant sans peine des recommandations que lui avait données l'ainé des Pevensie sur cet anneau, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur cet étrange bijou, le regardant sur toutes les coutures, tentant d'essayer de comprendre ce que ce dernier pouvait être. Comment un anneau magique pouvant rendre invisible avait-elle pus finir dans les cavernes des Gobelins ? Etait-elle la possession de cette créature, de ce Gollum qu'il avait croisé ? Comment une telle créature avait-elle pus d'abord mettre la main sur une telle chose en premier ?

Tant d'interrogation que Bilbon n'aurait sans doute jamais les réponses, préférant mettre ces dernières à plus tard, rangeant celle-ci au fond de la poche de son veston, avant de se réinstaller dans sa couchette pour prendre du repos quand un bruit le fit se dresser. Le bruit caractéristique d'une porte étant déverrouillé avant que la porte ne vienne à s'ouvrir, poussant le hobbit à se recoucher, tout en vrillant son regard vers le nouvel arrivant qui ne pouvait être que le propriétaire des lieux.

Et devant la taille démentiel de ce dernier, encore plus grand que ne l'était Gandalf, qui était déjà l'un des plus grands qu'il avait pus croiser, Bilbon vint à déglutir quelque peu quand celui-ci tourna un instant son regard vers leur groupe, étendus sur la paille avant de s'en détourner simplement et d'aller se coucher lui-même faisant souffler de soulagement le hobbit même s'il savait pertinemment que la confrontation avec lui serait uniquement reporter à demain.

Cependant, pour la première fois, Bilbon n'était pas réellement pressé d'arriver à demain pour croiser un tel individu imposant.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **alors ? votre avis sur cette suite?**

 **en tout cas, j'ai certaines avance pour cette fic donc je pourrais vous poster la suite encore la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **v'là, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **bon week end et à la prochaine**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	29. Chapitre 28 Les exilés de Narnia

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de la longue attente mais n'ayant pas eu la possibilité d'aller sur l'ordinateur plus tôt, je n'ai pus que vous postez la suite que maintenant :)**

 **merci à Angel pour ta com et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'a vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Les exilés de Narnia**

 _Et devant la taille démentiel de ce dernier, encore plus grand que ne l'était Gandalf, qui était déjà l'un des plus grands qu'il avait pus croiser, Bilbon vint à déglutir quelque peu quand celui-ci tourna un instant son regard vers leur groupe, étendus sur la paille avant de s'en détourner simplement et d'aller se coucher lui-même faisant souffler de soulagement le hobbit même s'il savait pertinemment que la confrontation avec lui serait uniquement reporter à demain._

 _Cependant, pour la première fois, Bilbon n'était pas réellement pressé d'arriver à demain pour croiser un tel individu imposant._

.xXx.

Le soleil dardait sa tendre lumière en cette douce matinée d'automne, faisant disparaître le froid des montagnes, alors que les occupants de la maison du Changeur de Peau vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Les animaux du propriétaire des lieux étaient tous sortis de la maison à la suite de leur maitre partis couper des tronçons d'arbre pour préparer son potentiel réserve de bois pour l'hiver, alors que les poneys couraient librement dans la prairie, autant que les autres animaux de basse-cour qui étaient en train de brouter et se balader dans le jardin.

Ayant ainsi laissé les nouveaux arrivants tout seul à l'intérieur de la demeure alors que tous les membres de la Compagnie se demandaient encore comment ils allaient faire exactement ? Car le maitre des lieux avait dus facilement se rendre compte de leur présence lorsqu'il avait finis par rentrer durant la nuit mais au lieu de les faire quitter sa demeure, comme n'importe quel propriétaire le ferait avec des intrus ayant pénétrer dans sa maison, Beorn les avait amplement laissé se reposer entre ces murs. Et était repartis vaquer à ces propres occupations, comme si de rien n'était, semblant attendre que ces derniers viennent à faire le premier pas vers lui.

Sauf qu'aucun des nains n'étaient près à faire le premier pas vers celui-ci car torse nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon laissant ainsi entrapercevoir la fourrure qui partait de sa longue chevelure, longeant toute sa colonne vertébrale, lui montrant ainsi ces origines de Changeur de Peau, il était des plus impressionnant. Surtout que l'individu faisait presque trois fois, voir quatre fois la taille des nains et qu'avec la hache qu'il maniait pour couper son bois, il était tout simplement des plus menaçants à leurs yeux.

Les nains étaient alors en train de discuter sur ce qu'ils allaient faire ou non concernant ce dernier, sous leur regard fort amuser des trois plus jeunes Pevensie tandis que Peter était doucement accouder à l'une des grandes colonnes de la maison. Les bras croisé sur son torse, à fixer dans la direction ou le Changeur de Peau se trouvait, essayant de ne pas faire attention au coup d'œil que lui jetait par intermittence Thorin autant que les siens depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Après le sort de sommeil qu'il avait subis la veille lancer par Gandalf pour l'endormir de force suivant son épisode d'inconscience ou il s'était retrouver plonger dans une de ces visions, le Mage Gris ayant assister à toute la scène, Peter avait refuser d'en dire d'avantage avec celui-ci. Même quand ces cadets avaient tentés de connaître la vérité, bien qu'ils pensaient tous les trois savoir que « voir des proches périr » devait se rapporter au vieil ami de Peter pour tenter de leur faire comprendre que cela n'était pas un sujet à discuter avec lui, Thorin avait essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Sauf que sur un regard insistant de Gandalf, Ecu-de-chêne avait finis par abandonner pour l'instant, de lui tirer les vers du nez et s'était reconcentrer sur l'instant présent, en l'occurrence sur ce qu'ils allaient faire concernant leur hôte. Allaient-ils oui ou non faire la connaissance de ce dernier ? Ou au contraire, tenter de partir sans avoir à le croiser ?

_ Je serais d'avis de sortir par la porte de derrière vint à proposer Nori avec innocence, guère rassurer de faire face à une telle machine de guerre.

_ Excellente idée Nori ! Tenter de faire passer treize nains, quatre humains, un hobbit et un magicien devant un homme capable de se transformer en un ours géant qui peut nous pourchasser et nous réduire en miette. Tu as fumée quoi ce matin, mon gars ?

_ Edmund ?

_ Désoler Lucy mais je ne suis pas d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui.

_ Je ne fuis devant personne, bête ou homme ! Répliqua dangereusement Dwalin en attrapant l'espion pour lui faire comprendre à ce dernier qu'il n'aurait nullement l'occasion de fuir devant quiconque de la sorte.

Et si sa réplique avait de quoi entrainer un combat entre les deux nains, poussant les autres à se joindre à l'opinion de l'un et de l'autre, faisant lever les yeux au ciel des Pevensie devant leurs enfantillages, Peter finit par lâcher de vue le Changeur de Peau et tourna son attention vers le nouvel arrivant. Ayant finis par réémerger de son sommeil, Bilbon avait repoussé les grosses abeilles qui l'avaient réveillé en se posant sur son nez, et s'était empressé de se relever quand il avait entendus les autres discuter vers la cuisine de la demeure de leur hôte.

_ Bonjour Bilbon, bien dormis ?

_ Bonjour Peter. Aussi bien que ces derniers jours. Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Ca peut aller. J'ai dormis comme un loir grâce au sortilège de Gandalf, sans rêve, sans cauchemard, c'est bien pratique, en fin de compte vint à admettre Peter de façon purement détacher.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe réellement ? Finit par lui demander Bilbon fort curieux, en tournant son attention vers les nains continuant de se disputer sur la question.

_ Nos camarades essayent de savoir si, oui ou non, nous devons faire face à Beorn ou si nous devons fuir avant qu'il ne nous remarque fit savoir Peter à l'encontre du hobbit à ces côtés avant de reporter son regard vers le mur de la maison, là ou il pouvait toujours discerner l'aura du Changeur de peau. Mais quoi qu'ils décident de faire à ce propos, nous serons de toute façon obliger de faire face à Beorn alors, autant y aller maintenant que plus tard fit-il remarquer sur cette question.

_ Ou est-il ? Beorn, je veux dire ?

_ En train de faire sa réserve de bois pour le feu dehors, c'est lui que tu entends faire ce bruit d'ailleurs. C'est ce qui inquiète nos camarades d'ailleurs, de lui faire face avec sa hache en main ; lui indiqua-t'il avec amusement tout en désignant le bruit qu'il pouvait entendre résonner dehors.

_ Comment est-il ? Je veux dire, émotionnellement parlant ?

_ Calme. Mais pour autant alerte et curieux. Il sait que nous sommes là et attends que nous venions à sa rencontre pour qu'on lui explique…

_ Il est inutile de discuter ! Répliqua Gandalf mettant un terme à la discussion animer entre les nains et en venant à se dresser entre Dwalin et Nori pour les stopper dans leurs effervescents. Nous ne pouvons pas traverser les terres sauvages sans l'aide de Beorn, nous serons traquer et tuer avant d'atteindre la forêt ! Bilbon, te voilà, bien, bien, bien !

Ayant finis par apercevoir l'arriver du hobbit, se tenant au côté de l'ainé des Pevensie juste à l'arrière des trois Durin, toute la Compagnie riva son attention sur lui avant de reporter leur regard vers le Magicien qui était en train de faire son chemin parmis leur groupe pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Et ainsi aller à la rencontre de leur hôte pour faire enfin sa connaissance avec lui.

_ Ceci va demander beaucoup de doigter, nous devons procéder en douceur indiqua le Magicien Gris sur la procédure qu'ils allaient devoir employer pour empêcher une possible casse entre eux et leur hôte. J'irais en premier et… Bilbon, tu viens avec moi ?

_ Je viens avec vous Gandalf.

_ Peter ?

_ Pas de cela avec moi Gandalf, je crois que Bilbon sera bien plus rassurer de m'avoir aussi dans la partie. Surtout que, après ce qui s'est produit hier, je crois bien que, parmis nous tous, il sera bien plus curieux avec moi dans les parages.

_ Ou sur ces gardes Peter. Dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as tout de même envoyé valsé dans le décor ?

_ Justement Susan, s'il craint de nouveau de se faire projeter en arrière, il ne fera strictement rien et de toute façon, je ne suis pas celui qui craint le plus celui-ci vint à admettre Peter, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers une certaine personne.

_ Moi ? Je n'ai nullement peur ? Lui répliqua Gandalf fort surpris de ce qu'il venait de lui sortir.

_ Si vous le dîtes Gandalf, bon nous y allons ou pas ?

_ Bien. Quand à vous autre, vous attendez ici, vous ne sortez pas avant que je n'en donne le signal. Pas de geste brusque, de bruit et ne l'envahissez pas, vous sortez que deux par deux et… Non, Bombur, vous comptez pour deux donc vous sortirez seul prévena Gandalf à l'encontre du plus imposant des nains à la taille qui se mettait à mâchouiller l'une de ces carottes pour passer le temps, faisant lever les yeux au ciel des autres, avant que le magicien ne se tourne vers les autres. Vous attendez le signal !

_ Le signal ! Finirent par accepter le reste des nains alors que le mage, le hobbit et le Pevensie quittèrent enfin la demeure pour aller à la rencontre de Beorn, quand tous finirent par se rendre compte d'un léger petit détail.

_ C'est quoi le signal ? Les questionna Bofur curieux de voir si les autres se rappelaient du signal mentionner par le magicien.

_ Je crois bien que Gandalf a oublié de nous le dire précisa Edmund à leur attention avant de faire lever les yeux au ciel de ces sœurs alors que les nains s'empressèrent de se précipiter vers la fenêtre pour garder ces derniers en visuel. Mais le connaissant, on peut compter sur Gandalf pour faire un signal assez facile pour nous pour comprendre que c'est le signal…

_ Espérons dans ce cas que nous pourrons le comprendre sans créer d'avantage d'esclandre fit remarquer Susan en espérant qu'ils pourront reconnaître son signal sans créer d'avantage de problème avec le Changeur de Peau.

_ Nous devons dans ce cas jouer en finesse vint à admettre Lucy espérant elle aussi que cette rencontre se passerait bien, alors qu'ils attendaient tous patiemment de voir un quelconque signal venant de la part du magicien qui continuait d'avancer doucement avec Bilbon et Peter à ces côtés.

Avancer qui semblait prendre plus de temps que cela aurait dus alors que les deux autres constatèrent avec facilité que le mage était en train de ralentir.

_ Vous êtes anxieux ?

_ Anxieux ? Répéta Gandalf à la question que lui avait donnée Bilbon, baissant son attention vers lui avant de tourner toute son attention vers Beorn lorsque celui-ci se mit à couper une nouvelle buche. Quelle sottise ! Bonjour vint-il à saluer ce dernier qui tourna pas un seul instant son attention vers eux, ce qui le rendit plus qu'inquiet alors que Bilbon demeurait réellement sur ces gardes, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Peter à cette constatation.

_ Vous devriez parler encore plus bas Gandalf, je suis persuader qu'il réussira à mieux vous entendre.

_ Peter ?

_ Sérieusement Gandalf, je vous ai vus tenir tête à Thorin et aux autres facilement, comme de faire face à Saroumane… Alors ça ne devrait pas être un problème de faire la connaissance de notre hôte, non ?

_ Peter ?

_ C'est bien Gandalf, vous connaissez mon prénom mais vous n'avez pas autre chose à me dire dans l'instant là ? Le questionna le Pevensie avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors que Gandalf et Bilbon étaient bien en train de se demander à quel jeu était en train de jouer ce dernier.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Vint à demander la voix de Beorn, faisant se concentrer l'attention des trois sur lui alors qu'il avait laissé sa hache sur le tronc qu'il utilisait pour couper ces buches, tout en jetant à peine un regard vers eux par-dessus son épaule, pour connaître leur identité.

_ Je suis Peter Pevensie et voici deux de mes camarades de voyages, Gandalf le Gris et Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté, nous sommes désoler de nous être imposer chez vous mais… Nous n'avions nulle part ou nous mettre à l'abri d'Azog et de sa bande, et… Il semblerait bien que ces derniers n'aient nullement l'intention de nous pourchasser avec vous dans les parages, donc, c'est sans nulle doute présomptueux de ma part mais je suis tout de même polie, nous vous remercions pour tout cela vint-il à se présenter et à remercier celui-ci pour ce qu'il leur avait permis de faire déjà dans sa demeure.

_ Pour quelle raison Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses ? Le questionna directement Beorn en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule droit vers le garçon qui l'intriguait quelque peu, car il pouvait pleinement sentir une étrange odeur émanant de ce dernier, une odeur étrangement familière.

_ Parce que c'est un orque et qu'il n'a pas réellement de raison spécifique pour tuer des personnes, non ? Vint à lui proposer Peter comme réponse avant de lui proposer un deal. Je vous raconte pourquoi si vous me racontez votre propre histoire avec Azog ? Mon petit doigt me dit que vous aussi vous avez une histoire le concernant, non ?

_ Peter ?

_ Je suis persuader que notre hôte serait partant pour une bonne histoire, la nôtre pourquoi pas Gandalf ? Celle de ma famille ? Pour compenser la nuit que nous avons passé chez lui vint à offrir Peter pour compenser l'hospitalité de leur hôte à les laisser se reposer dans sa demeure. Personne n'a eu l'entière histoire dans sa totalité sur nous et les narniens alors…

_ Vous êtes du peuple du Lion ?

A cette question posée, Peter ne put s'empêcher de se figer et de jeter un regard surpris vers le Changeur de Peau, qui avait finis par se détourner de son bois dans sa totalité et faisait à présent face au garçon, laissant de côté Gandalf et Bilbon pour se focaliser totalement sur le Pevensie. Dernier qui s'interrogeait comment celui-ci avait-il pus le savoir alors qu'il avait veillé à laisser son arme à l'intérieur avec son bouclier, pour ainsi éviter toute possibilité de paraître menaçant envers leur hôte, bien qu'il avait un petit doute sur le fait que Beorn avait dus facilement apercevoir l'emblême sur son bouclier quand il l'avait percuté la veille en le repoussant.

_ Vous… Vous connaissez le lion ?

_ Ceux de mon peuple connaissait amplement l'histoire du Valars et de son peuple, vous êtes de Narnia ? Voilà pourquoi votre odeur me parait aussi familière, vous êtes les protégés d'Aslan ? l'interrogea de but en blanc Beorn, surprenant aussi bien le magicien et le hobbit mais pas autant que le Pevensie en vérité, qui était réellement sans voix devant la connaissance de celui-ci. Que font donc des Narniens ici, en Terre du Milieu ?

_ Euh, nous…

_ Des Narniens ? Interrogea Bilbon curieux sur le nom donné par Beorn qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

_ C'est le nom de mon peuple finit par rapporter Peter encore choquer de la découverte que, hormis quelques rares personnes, le Changeur de Peau connaissait leur existence. Comment connaissez-vous Narnia, Beorn ?

_ Parce que mon peuple vient de Narnia.

A cette annonce, Peter fixa un instant Beorn comme s'il avait encore du mal à encaisser ce qu'il venait de lui rapporter quand il finit par comprendre les tenants de ces paroles et ce que ces dernières voulaient amplement signifier. Qu'il n'était peut-être pas les seuls de Narnia à avoir été envoyé en Terre du Milieu ?

_ Vous… Vous êtes de Narnia ? Comment vous êtes vous retrouvez ici en Terre du Milieu ?

_ Ils ont sans doute traversé le Désert du Nord comme vous l'avez-vous-même fais, toi et les autres Peter remarqua Bilbon n'ayant pas compris la question poser par le Pevensie alors que ce dernier avait en cet instant oublier que le hobbit était avec eux.

_ Narnia ne se trouve nullement après le Désert du Nord, Monsieur Sacquet mais dans un autre monde finit par rapporter Beorn comme si de rien n'était, sachant pertinemment ou se trouvait Narnia en réalité. Mon peuple a quitté Narnia quelques années après la prise de contrôle de l'Usurpatrice, en ayant trouvé un portail dans les terres pour fuir sa dictature et nous avons atterris ici. Mais à ce que mon peuple savait, aucun humain ne vivait à Narnia, à moins que…

_ A moins que ? Questionna Gandalf curieux de savoir ce que le Changeur de Peau allait dire.

_ Nous n'oublions jamais, nous les Changeurs de Peau. Nous avons toujours veillés à enseigner à nos petits notre histoire et les récits de notre peuple, autant que tout ce dont nous nous rappelons de Narnia et de la Prophétie.

_ Quelle Prophétie ? Interrogea curieux Bilbon alors qu'il vit facilement de la compréhension dans le regard de Peter qui ne put s'empêcher de se redresser à l'évocation du terme, reprenant un sérieux et une prestance qui lui fit amplement comprendre que le sujet était amplement des plus sérieux en cet instant.

_ Celle mentionnant deux Fils d'Adam et deux Filles d'Eve, seriez-vous… ?

_ Susan ! Edmund ! Lucy ! Vint à les appeler Peter, tout en tournant son attention vers la maison. Vous pouvez nous rejoindre ? Les autres, vous restez à l'intérieur, compris ?

L'instant d'après, les trois plus jeunes Pevensie étaient tous les trois sortis de la demeure de Beorn à la surprise générale des nains qui avaient voulus les retenir, mais d'un regard givrant de Susan, ces derniers étaient restés en retrait et avaient laissés les jeunes rejoindre leur ainé. Bien que Gandalf et Bilbon étaient quelque peu inquiet de la situation, le second comprenant bien moins ce qui se passait que le premier mais ils avaient compris que cela avait un rapport avec cette prophétie et les Pevensie.

_ Peter ?

_ Le peuple de Beorn vienne de Narnia. Ils ont fuis après le contrôle de Jadis. Et il est au courant pour la prophétie finit par leur rapporter simplement Peter à la question en suspend d'Edmund, alors que les trois plus jeunes finirent par aviser le Changeur de Peau avec un regard neuf tandis que celui-ci les observait les uns après les autres avant de finir par hocher de la tête.

_ Alors c'est donc vous ? Vous êtes les Fils d'Adam et les Filles d'Eve ?

_ Oui. Nous le sommes. Je suis Peter Pevensie, voici mes sœurs Susan et Lucy, et mon petit frère Edmund vint à présenter l'ainé des Pevensie à l'attention du Changeur de Peau.

_ Donc la Prophétie s'est réalisé. La Sorcière Blanche a été vaincue ?

_ Oui Beorn, nous l'avons vaincu. Avec l'aide d'Aslan et des Narniens, nous avons vaincu Jadis et Narnia est à présent libre de toute menace de sa part.

_ Alors je dois vous remercier pour avoir vengé la mort de mes ancêtres sous le joug de la Sorcière Blanche. Merci finit par les remercier Beorn en baissant la tête à leur encontre au quel les quatre jeunes répondirent bien volontiers, avant que le Changeur de Peau les fixe quelque peu surpris. Que fait donc les Rois et Reines de Narnia en Terre du Milieu ? Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous ? Les interrogea-t'il fort surprit de leur présence ici-même.

_ Nous le savons mais nous avons été envoyés ici par Aslan lui-même. Il nous a envoyé ici pour aider une Compagnie de nain à récupérer leur foyer d'un dragon et empêcher l'ennemi à s'emparer de la Montagne, pour leur éviter d'envahir l'Est.

_ Peter ?

_ Une compagnie de nain ? Combien sont-ils ?

A la question de Beorn, les Pevensie autant que Gandalf et Bilbon avaient quelque peu grimacé quand ils avaient avisé le Changeur de Peau rattrapé sa hache laissée sur le tronc, la tenant prête à être utiliser à tout moment. Les plus jeunes ignoraient complètement empêcher de calmer ce dernier, se rappelant sans peine de ce que Gandalf leur avait dis la veille concernant la haine qu'avait leur hôte envers les nains. Tandis que Bilbon s'était très vite planquer dans le dos de Gandalf, tirant Lucy dans son sillage, refusant que celle-ci demeure face à une telle menace alors que le magicien allait tenter de calmer les choses mais un autre vint à prendre les devants.

_ C'est vrai que les nains ne sont pas commodes et je l'admets, même moi au début, je ne pouvais pas les saquer avant d'apprendre à les connaître d'avantage vint à rapporter Peter sur ce dont il pensait depuis le début sur les nains. Même s'ils sont des personnes fortes énervantes, au caractère de cochon aussi têtu qu'un troupeau de mule, et qu'ils ont des manières peu recommandable en ce qui concerne le savoir-vivre avec autrui, se sont avant tous des êtres remarquables. Douer d'une camaraderie à toute épreuve, sans compté qu'ils sont courageux et loyaux dès que vous êtes parvenus à percer leur armure en béton qui entoure leur cœur d'or, et sérieusement, je n'aurais pas imaginé meilleurs camarades de voyage pour cette quête finit-il par admettre sur ce dont il pensait concernant les nains.

_ Vous tenez à eux Votre Majesté ?

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Peter, Beorn. Et oui, j'ai finis par m'attacher à ces derniers comme nous tous d'ailleurs admit Peter en tournant son regard vers ces cadets, autant que vers Gandalf et Bilbon. Nous sommes venus ici pour aider un peuple à récupérer leur foyer, leur patrie et empêcher les orques et tous les autres de leur espèce à envahir ces pays pour y orchestrer leurs horreurs sans que personne ne puisse rien faire contre eux. Allez-vous nous aider à empêcher ce possible massacre ou non ?

_ J'aiderais les Rois et Reines de Narnia dans ce monde finit par promettre Beorn avec douceur avant de rabaisser doucement sa hache. Vous pouvez dire à vos camarades de venir nous rejoindre ?

.xXx.

_ Alors, vous êtes celui que l'on appel Ecu-de-chêne ? Je comprends à présent pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est à vos trousses, si ce que m'ont dis les petits est vraie, vous devrez retrouver toutes vos forces pour empêcher ces choses horribles d'arriver vint à les avertir Beorn alors qu'il était en train de servir la Compagnie, installer à sa table de sa nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Thorin, appuyer contre l'une des colonnades.

Après que Beorn ait accepté de les aider et demandant aux nains de sortir à leurs tours de sa demeure, Peter et les autres avaient appelés le reste de la Compagnie à les rejoindre dehors en les appelant les uns après les autres. Et bien que la rencontre entre le Changeur de Peau et les nains avaient été des plus tendus, certains nains ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire quelque gaffe à l'encontre de Beorn qui avait très vite repris son sérieux quand Thorin avait finis par quitter l'abri de sa maison et à se dévoiler à ces yeux. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instant à fixer le Durin que Beorn avait finis par tous les inviter à sa table pour le petit-déjeuner, leur offrant son lait, miel et autres pâtisseries qu'il confectionnait lui-même de ce dont il créait avec l'élevage de ces bêtes et abeilles qu'il gardait vivant jusqu'au bout, refusant de se nourrir de leur propre viande en préférant lui-même chasser sous sa forme d'ours.

Vieille habitude que le peuple des Changeurs de Peau avait pris à Narnia, le pays des animaux parlants et ou chaque individu avait le droit de vivre selon leurs envies, nourriture que les Pevensie n'avaient nullement critiqué, acceptant sans peine de manger ce qu'il leur proposait. Au contraire des nains qui auraient souhaité avoir de la viande mais ne souhaitant nullement mettre à dos le Changeur de Peau, ils s'étaient alors tous tourner pour tenter de tirer les vers du nez aux quatre jeunes pour essayer de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Surtout cette histoire concernant le royaume des petits qui ne se trouverait pas au-delà du Désert du Nord et dont le peuple des Changeurs de Peau venait de ce pays avant d'avoir migrer vers la Terre du Milieu lors de la prise de leur pays par l'Usurpatrice. Mais avant ces possibles questions que Thorin avait une folle envie de questionner les Pevensie et connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, il y avait une autre curiosité qui le titillait et concernait leur hôte sur une chose dont il venait de leur dire.

_ Vous connaissez Azog ? Comment ?

_ Mon peuple fut l'un des premiers à vivre dans les montagnes, avant que les orques n'arrivent des contrés du Nord rapporta Beorn sur les origines de son peuple après leur arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Le Profanateur a tué toute ma famille. Les autres sont devenus ces esclaves. Pas pour le travail voyez-vous, mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des Changeurs de peau et les torturer l'amusaient beaucoup apparemment finit-il par leur raconter sur l'histoire qui le liait au Profanateur.

_ Nous sommes sincèrement désoler Beorn vint à s'excuser Lucy à son encontre, autant que ces ainés d'accords avec elle, sur la monstruosité que celui-ci avait vécus à cause de l'orque pâle et des siens.

Surtout qu'ils avaient parfaitement remarquer le bout de chaine briser avec la menotte à son poignet droit qui leur montrait à tous une trace de ce dont il avait vécus par le passé, et ne pouvant nullement imaginer par quel enfer il était passé pour essayer d'échapper à ces tortionnaires.

_ Merci Vos Majestés.

_ Il y en a d'autre comme vous ?

_ Il y en avait beaucoup vint à admettre le Changeur de Peau à la question que venait de lui poser Bilbon sur ce sujet.

_ Et… Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un termina par rapporter Beorn à leur encontre à tous avant que toute la Compagnie ne vienne à comprendre ce que sa réponse voulait signifier.

Il était plus que le dernier de la race de tout un peuple qui avait été des milliers autrefois. Plusieurs générations plongées dans le néant à cause de la barbarie et l'envie de sang d'un orque pâle et de ces sbires. Pour les nains, perdre une maison n'était réellement rien à côté de ce dont leur hôte avait vécus. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à imaginer ce que ce dernier pouvait éprouver, même, ils n'avaient guère trop envie d'avoir de telle pensées en réalité.

Ce qui vint à les pousser à changer de sujet et à se concentrer sur un autre qui les interrogeait d'avantage.

_ Donc vous nous expliquez les gamins ?

_ Expliquez quoi Dwalin ?

_ C'est quoi cette histoire qu'il raconte selon laquelle votre… Narnia ne se trouve au-delà du Désert du Nord ? Les questionna le grand guerrier à la demande du plus jeune frère Pevensie. Vous nous expliquez ?

_ Vous ne leur aviez pas dis ?

_ Pas dis quoi Beorn ? Questionna Thorin curieux de ce que le Changeur de Peau paraissait savoir sur les petits, autant que Gandalf d'ailleurs aux vus du regard négative qu'il lançait à l'encontre de Beorn pour qu'il se taise. Qu'est-ce que nous devrions savoir ?

_ Nous leur avons pas dis Beorn. Ils ont eux du mal à nous accepter au début, ils n'ont même sus notre rang que quelques mois après notre rencontre alors… Ca, non. Ils l'ignorent complètement signala Edmund sur cette question, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun des nains ne les auraient crus s'ils leur avaient mentionné ce détail. Et autant que cela demeure un secret, merci bien rajouta-t'il à l'encontre de Beorn, lui faisant pleinement comprendre de ne rien dire à ce propos.

_ Est-ce que cela à voir avec le fait que Beorn a dis que Narnia ne se trouvait pas dans ce monde ?

_ Bilbon ? Le mit en garde Gandalf lui demandant de ne pas en rajouter d'avantage avant de créer un incident entre eux.

_ Ca veut dire quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce que Bilbon sous-entendu ?

_ Thorin, nous…

_ Nous ne sommes pas de ce monde.

_ Peter ?

_ Ils finiront par le savoir Susan alors autant qu'ils le sachent maintenant que lorsque nous serons au porte d'Erebor lui fit remarquer Peter à la demande implicite de sa sœur de se taire sur la question. Narnia est un pays qui se trouve dans un autre monde Thorin, nous ne venons pas de la Terre du Milieu finit-il simplement par déclarer.

_ Comment ça … ? De quoi est-ce que vous… ?

_ Ce n'est pas compliquer à comprendre Thorin, la Terre du Milieu est un monde vint à expliquer doucement Peter à l'encontre du nain avec des termes simples pour qu'il puisse, lui et les autres, facilement comprendre ce dont il était en train de mentionner. Votre propre monde. Narnia est un autre monde, le monde d'Aslan et là d'où nous venons, moi et les miens, c'est la Terre, un troisième monde. Je sais que c'est compliquer à comprendre pour vous mais la seule chose dont vous devez seulement savoir c'est que, à Narnia, une prophétie a été faite concernant deux Fils d'Adam et deux Filles d'Eve, qui seront ceux qui viendront à vaincre l'Usurpatrice et à monter sur les Quatre trônes. Nous n'étions que des enfants ordinaires avant que nous soyons jetés dans un monde plongé dans la guerre et l'hiver, avec pour mission de sauver un pays qui nous était inconnu autant que son peuple, et ou nous avons-nous-même faillis y rester. Alors… Nous étions sur et certains qu'aucun de vous ne nous aurait crus concernant cette histoire vint-il leur admettre à ce propos.

_ Vous auriez dus nous le dire gamin et…

_ Aucun d'entre vous n'a voulus accepter de concevoir l'idée que nous étions des Rois et des Reines lorsqu'Edmund vous l'a affirmé devant Elrond et les autres, Thorin lui rappela Peter sur cet incident produit à Foncombe plusieurs semaines auparavant. Alors tenter d'encaisser le fait qu'ils existent d'autre monde dans l'univers et que nous venons de ces autres mondes, sérieusement Thorin, si nous te l'avions dis depuis le début, tu nous aurais pris au sérieux ?

_ Non.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais.

_ Il n'empêche que vous auriez dus nous le dire et…

_ Et quoi Thorin ? Lui demanda Peter commençant quelque peu à s'énerver sur l'entêtement du nain sur la question, alors qu'il avait finis par se lever de sa place, ayant finis par perdre l'appétit tandis que tous regardaient leur échange prêt à intervenir si besoin était. Oh je t'en conjure, cesses donc de nous prendre pour des idiots, veux-tu ? Tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de très patient et de très futer dans ton genre, si nous t'avions dis depuis le début toute la vérité, tu nous aurais pris pour des aliéner et même pire encore pour des personnes qui en auraient après ton trésor ou que sais-je…

_ Cela aurait pus être le cas ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Nori ? Tenta de le rappeler à l'ordre Dori à l'encontre de son frère quand Peter avait rivé toute son attention sur lui, dardant son regard le plus froid et glaciale, autant que le reste des Pevensie et de la Compagnie qui le fixaient, attendant de connaître le fond de sa pensée.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous auriez pus être intéresser par le trésor fit savoir Nori en s'excusant d'avance à leur encontre. Les Humains sont connus pour être des personnes vaniteuses et…

_ Qui sont les peuples qui s'enfoncent dans les montagnes à la recherche d'or et d'autres richesses en tout genre, ne s'intéressant nullement aux affaires des autres ?

_ Edmund, s'il-te-plait ?

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Susan, toi aussi tu le penses, tout le monde le pense d'abord.

_ Les gars tenta de rappeler doucement Lucy en regardant ces ainés, souhaitant éviter une nouvelle dispute entre ces deux ainés, sachant pertinemment que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux lancer dans leur affrontement, il était difficile de leur faire lâcher le morceau.

_ Sauf que même si nous étions là pour le trésor Nori, nous ne pourrions pas le ramener chez nous.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Peter ?

_ Ce que je veux dire Fili, c'est qu'entre chez vous et chez nous, comme à Narnia, le temps passe différemment vint à répliquer l'ainé des Pevensie à l'encontre du premier neveu de Thorin. La première fois que nous avons été envoyés à Narnia, nous y sommes restés plus d'une quinzaine d'années avant de rentrer chez nous. Sauf que les années vécus à Narnia, n'était que quelques secondes, voir quelques minutes entre le moment ou nous sommes partis et quand nous étions revenus. Si tu veux une image mentale, nous étions des enfants en allant à Narnia et lorsque nous l'avons quitté nous étions pleinement des adultes, qui ont retrouvé leur apparence d'enfant en à peine une seconde, comme si de rien ne s'était produit lui rapporta-t'il avant d'en rajouter une couche. Nous avions vécus plus d'un an chez nous avant d'être rappeler à Narnia, ou il s'était écoulé plus de mille trois cent ans dès notre départ, avec une nouvelle menace sur le dos qui a durer quelques semaines et que nous nous sommes occuper avant de faire nos adieux au pays du lion pour rentrer chez nous. Mais nous ne sommes jamais rentrer chez nous, parce que nous avions directement atterris dans la vieille forêt aux portes de Bree ou nous avons croisé Gandalf avant de te rencontrer Thorin. Et quand nous rentrerons, si nous rentrons chez nous, il ne se sera écouler sans nulle doute aussi écouler quelques secondes après notre départ et… Ou nous étions d'ailleurs ? J'ai oublié ou on se trouvait avant qu'on nous rappel à Narnia ?

_ Nous… On était en train d'attendre le train pour aller à l'école finit par se rappeler Edmund de l'endroit ou il se trouvait à l'instant même ou ils avaient été rappelés par le Cor magique de Susan par Caspian.

_ Exactement ! Donc, quand nous finirons par rentrer chez nous, si nous rentrons chez nous d'ailleurs, les tenus qui nous couvrent et que vous voyez, comme toutes nos autres possessions, disparaitront tous et nous retrouverons les uniformes d'écoliers qui nous recouvraient, avec nos sacs de cours pour aller étudier. Alors notre part du trésor ne pourra jamais nous suivre chez nous, vous comprenez cela ? Les questionna durement Peter à leur encontre. Votre or, vos pierres précieuses, ce ne sont rien d'autres que de la camelote chez nous, des babioles sans aucune valeur, parce que moi, le plus important à mes yeux, c'est de me ramener, moi et les miens, à la maison en toute sécurité.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous avez signé nos contrats avec le gain de votre part du trésor ?

_ Parce que vous nous aurez laissé vous accompagnez si nous ne les avions pas signés Balin ? Lui demanda doucement Lucy à l'encontre du vieux guerrier, en lui rappelant ce détail. Nous devions conserver les apparences en vous faisant croire que nous pourrions rapatrier nos parts chez nous dès que la quête finis. Sauf que cela n'avait jamais été une possibilité pour nous quatre. Notre seul but est de vous aidez à récupérer votre nation, de combattre le dragon et de rentrez chez nous, même si la liste de ce que nous devons réellement faire c'est rallonger avec cette menace à l'Est autant qu'Azog rappela-t'elle sur la menace du Profanateur et de cette invasion par le Pic Solitaire.

_ Alors pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ? Pour éviter tout cela ?

_ Parce que nous ne pouvons pas rentrer chez nous Gloin, ce n'est pas nous qui nous fait traverser les univers d'un endroit à l'autre, c'est Aslan. Si Aslan nous a fais venir ici et non rapatrier chez nous, comme on vous le fait comprendre depuis le début, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que nous devons finir le travail ici-même avant de pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

_ Ce que veut dire Peter, c'est que nous devons accomplir la quête auquel Aslan s'attend que nous accomplissons, donc votre quête Thorin. Et bien plus, aux vus des dernières analyses lier aux derniers évènements s'étant produit récemment.

_ Dis plutôt Edmund, qu'Aslan nous a envoyé ici pour empêcher une invasion massive de l'Est si l'Ennemi parviens à s'emparer de l'Est et…

_ Alors pourquoi vous nous aideriez si cela était vrai Peter ? Vous risquez vos vies et toi surtout depuis le début, alors que ce n'est pas votre monde…

_ Ce n'est peut être pas notre monde Thorin mais des innocents demeurent des innocents à nos yeux et que nous le voulons ou non, autant que vous-même, nous allons faire ce dont pourquoi nous avons été envoyé. Fin de la discussion clôtura Peter d'une voix dure et cassante, un regard hanter dans le regard, ne permettant à aucun nain de répliquer quoi que se soit avant d'aller à la rencontre de la porte de la demeure de Beorn. Je vais allez prendre l'air pour m'aérer les idées donc je vous laisse gérer le reste vous trois, d'accord ?

_ On s'en charge Peter, vas-y !

Et sur l'offre de Susan, autant que son signe de la main d'y aller, Peter remercia ces trois cadets avant de quitter les lieux avant de lâcher d'avantage ces nerfs aux vus des accusations indirectes des nains à leur encontre. Alors que Thorin souhaitait le suivre, la main de Gandalf vint à l'arrêter, l'empêchant d'y aller, lui faisant ainsi tourner son attention sur les trois plus jeunes Pevensie dont les deux plus grands étaient en train de l'incendier du regard, pendant que Lucy l'observait avec tristesse, le mettant amplement mal à l'aise plus facilement à ce regard qu'à celui des deux autres.

_ Il traine une grande peine dans son sillage, je peux le sentir rapporta Beorn après que l'ainé de la famille ait quitté l'intérieur de sa maison, en ayant refermé la porte derrière lui. Il a perdu un être proche ?

_ Son meilleur ami.

_ Lucy ?

_ C'est un Narnien, Edmund répliqua simplement la benjamine de la famille à la demande implicite de son frère de ne rien dire sur ce sujet, avant de reporter toute son attention vers le Changeur de Peau. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et avant notre départ, nous savons qu'ils ont eux une terrible dispute et que lorsque nous sommes revenus chez nous, il a été tué dans la guerre qui faisait rage dans notre monde et… Peter l'a très mal pris. Il s'est accusé de l'avoir poussé à rentrer dans l'armée pour lui prouver quelque chose et d'avoir causer sa mort finit-elle par rapporter sur ce dont le Changeur de Peau avait pus deviner.

_ Il tenait beaucoup à lui comprit facilement Beorn, se contentant sans peine de cette réponse et ne cherchant d'avantage à en demander à ce sujet, sachant pertinemment que cette histoire était tout aussi douloureuse pour les trois autres Pevensie. Aurais-je le droit de connaître votre histoire ? Celle de la chute de l'Usurpatrice ? Leur demanda-t'il fort curieux de connaître cette histoire dans sa totalité, puisque son peuple avait fuis Narnia à cause de cette dernière autrefois.

Et ne se faisant pas demander une deuxième fois, les trois Pevensie n'hésitèrent pas à raconter leur histoire à Beorn sur leur combat face à Jadis et ce qui en avait résulté, après tout le Changeur de Peau méritait de connaître la vérité à ce sujet. N'omettant aucun détail durant leur première arrivée à Narnia, ne s'occupant nullement du fait que la Compagnie était toujours avec eux en train d'écouter leurs exploits dans les moindres détails, même Bilbon qui avait connus uniquement les grandes lignes. Thorin écouta les jeunes raconter leur histoire, tout en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre à l'extérieur, pour tenter d'apercevoir l'ainé de la fratrie qui s'était éloigner de la maison et s'était assis à même le sol, s'étant coucher sur le dos, ayant passé ces bras sous sa tête comme oreiller et fixait le ciel.

Pour une raison que Thorin ignorait complètement, avec ce qui venait de se produire, il avait la nette impression d'avoir fais un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière dans leur relation, en apprenant d'où ces derniers venaient. Mais bien qu'il était blessé que les gamins ne leur avaient pas fais confiance pour avoir caché cette information, il ne pouvait admettre qu'il comprenait totalement la raison pour laquelle ils ne leur avaient jamais rien dis à ce propos.

Il ne le aurait jamais crus s'ils lui avaient dis à ce sujet sauf que si Gandalf et les elfes le savaient, autant qu'un Changeur de Peau, alors autant qu'il l'accepte et qu'il fasse ce qu'il doit faire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

S'était son devoir en tant que Leader de la Compagnie de faire en sorte que tous les membres de son groupe demeurent souder quoi qu'il advienne. Et après tout ce dont le hobbit et les Pevensie avaient déjà fais pour eux, se remémorant sans peine que l'ainé de la fratrie s'était déjà fais blesser pour les protéger et qu'il paraissait surtout avoir attiré l'attention d'Azog sur sa tête, comme le fait que Bilbon avait mis sa vie en péril pour lui éviter une mort certaine quelques jours seulement auparavant. Thorin n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme un idiot finis parce qu'il refusait de croire en leur parole alors que depuis le début, ces derniers avaient certes garder des choses secrètes comme n'importe qui d'autres dans leur groupe, mais s'était à présent à lui de recoller les morceaux.

Et il n'allait pas laisser ce gamin s'éloigner de la sorte, si celui-ci était têtu, Thorin l'était bien plus que lui et il allait s'occuper de ce petit personnellement.

* * *

 **Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela pas vrai ;)**

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? vos commentaires dessus ?**

 **sinon, la suite est déjà écrite alors j'espère aussi pouvoir vous la poster pour la semaine prochaine :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **je vous dis bon dimanche**

 **et à la semaine prochaine**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	30. Chapitre 29 Pour la Porte des elfes

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Pour la Porte des Elfes**

 _S'était son devoir en tant que Leader de la Compagnie de faire en sorte que tous les membres de son groupe demeurent souder quoi qu'il advienne. Et après tout ce dont le hobbit et les Pevensie avaient déjà fais pour eux, se remémorant sans peine que l'ainé de la fratrie s'était déjà fais blesser pour les protéger et qu'il paraissait surtout avoir attiré l'attention d'Azog sur sa tête, comme le fait que Bilbon avait mis sa vie en péril pour lui éviter une mort certaine quelques jours seulement auparavant. Thorin n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme un idiot finis parce qu'il refusait de croire en leur parole alors que depuis le début, ces derniers avaient certes garder des choses secrètes comme n'importe qui d'autres dans leur groupe, mais s'était à présent à lui de recoller les morceaux._

 _Et il n'allait pas laisser ce gamin s'éloigner de la sorte, si celui-ci était têtu, Thorin l'était bien plus que lui et il allait s'occuper de ce petit personnellement._

.xXx.

Il n'avait fallus que quelques heures aux trois plus jeune Pevensie pour raconter leur histoire à Beorn qui se faisait des plus curieux sur leurs aventures à Narnia, tandis que la Compagnie les écoutait d'une oreille attentive, demeurant silencieux sous les regards glacials de Susan qui leur fit comprendre de ne poser aucune question avant la fin de leur récit. Tandis que Bilbon et Gandalf, même s'ils connaissaient tous les deux la plupart de leur récit dans les grandes lignes, ils ne pouvaient tous les deux s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée vers leur leader qui avait quitté son poste en appui sur la colonne depuis le début de la matinée.

A présent, Thorin se tenait appuyer contre l'arche encadrant la fenêtre, les bras croiser et son regard totalement river vers l'extérieur ou le magicien et le hobbit n'avaient aucune difficulté à savoir ce qu'il observait et guettait à son poste de garde. Depuis que les Pevensie avaient admis être originaire d'un autre monde et la « beuglante » que les nains avaient reçus de l'ainé des Pevensie concernant tous ce dont il pensait concernant ce sujet, il était sortis pour aller prendre l'air et avait laissé à la charge de ces benjamins de s'occuper du reste.

Susan, Edmund et Lucy s'étaient fais alors un plaisir de leur comté toute leur histoire pour ainsi empêcher les nains de leur en demander d'avantage, alors que Thorin les écoutait d'une oreille attentive sans pour autant quitter sa cible du regard. Tout en terminant par comprendre qu'ils étaient venus au monde pour accomplir une prophétie et sauver tout un peuple alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas manier des armes. Et ils avaient endosser toute la responsabilité et l'autorité de leader alors qu'ils avaient le plus grand mal à rester une famille unie à cette époque, Thorin avait eu le plus grand mal à le concevoir au début surtout devant la complicité liant ces quatre là.

Mais ce qui l'avait quelque peu choqué au début, comme le reste de sa Compagnie, c'est qu'à cette époque, les gosses étaient jeunes, incroyablement jeunes lorsqu'ils avaient été « jetés » dans ce nouveau monde. Peter avait 16 ans, Susan en avait 15, Edmund avait 13 ans et Lucy en avait à peine 11. Pour les hommes, ils étaient des enfants mais pour les nains, autant que les elfes, ils étaient des bébés. Et sans aucune formation et apprentissage conséquent pour savoir combattre et mener une armée en guerre, ces derniers l'avaient mené malgré le fait que leur ennemi se trouvait bien plus nombreux et mieux armé qu'eux.

Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout de même impressionner, comme le reste de la Compagnie, surtout quand Beorn vint à leur mentionner ce dont ces ancêtres lui avaient rapportés concernant l'Usurpatrice de Narnia, cette Sorcière Blanche. Belle et terrifiante, cette dernière pouvait ensorceler n'importe qui et le manipuler à sa guise, comme cela avait été le cas d'Edmund qui avait été attrapé dans ces filets avant d'être sauver par les Narniens et de retrouver sa famille. Ecu-de-chêne et les autres avaient parfaitement remarqué les frémissements de peur qu'avait eu le garçon à l'évocation de cette dernière et tout ce dont elle lui avait fait subir durant cette période, sachant pertinemment que c'était le fantôme de cette dernière qui hantait le jeune garçon.

Mais toute leur histoire, aussi incroyable et surnaturelle qu'elle pouvait l'être, aucun de la Compagnie ne vint à la remettre en cause, surtout qu'ils avaient enfin finis par connaître l'âge des enfants devant eux, ce dont ces derniers avaient toujours réussis à leur cacher depuis le début de leur rencontre. Lucy avait 12 ans, Edmund en avait 14, Susan était dans ces 16 ans et Peter avait passé le capte des 17 ans.

Physiquement parlant ils étaient jeunes, incroyablement jeunes mais psychologiquement parlant, ils étaient des adultes à part entière. Théoriquement, ils étaient presque plus vieux que les deux plus jeunes Durin de leur Compagnie, ce qui les choquait grandement, malgré le fait qu'ils leur paraissaient toujours être des gamins. Ils avaient finis par comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas jugés sur l'apparence mais se fier d'avantage aux regards qu'ils leur offraient, des regards qui en avaient déjà vus beaucoup en quelques années seulement.

Et leur histoire les avait finis par les mener à leur véritable raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient ici, en Terre du Milieu et la quête qu'Aslan a souhaiter qu'ils prennent tous les quatre part, objectif qui en cachait un autre encore plus dangereux et menaçant que le simple affrontement contre un vieux dragon.

_ Donc, il vous faut atteindre la Montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne ?

_ Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, oui vint à approuver Gandalf sur la question du Changeur de Peau devant le dilemme qui était le leur en cet instant.

_ Le temps va vous manquer…

_ C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la Forêt Noire rapporta le magicien sur la route qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter devant la déduction de leur hôte sur le temps qu'il leur restait avant que n'arrive le Solstice d'Hiver.

_ Un Mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt mais vous semblez déjà le savoir. Sous ces arbres se cachent des créatures féroces, je ne m'y risquerais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

_ Nous prendrons la route des Elfes, ce chemin est encore sur vint à rassurer Gandalf sur les paroles du Changeur de Peau concernant la Forêt Noire et ce qui se passait depuis quelques temps déjà alors que les nains, dont Thorin essayait de penser à autre chose que de ce lieu maudit.

Puisque la dernière fois que Thorin et les plus vieux de leur groupe avaient traversé cette fichue forêt, c'était lors de leur exile après la prise d'Erebor et qu'ils avaient fuis vers l'Ouest pour mettre le plus de distance avec le dragon à la recherche d'un nouveau foyer. Et durant leur période dans la forêt, les elfes les avaient évités comme la peste, ne venant nullement leur porter assistance malgré les nombreux blesser qui les accompagnaient, comme les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards s'étant trouver avec eux.

Cela était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle les nains d'Erebor étaient aussi rancunier avec les elfes de la Forêt Noire, sur le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient venus les soutenir ou leur donner un quelconque appui après avoir perdus leur foyer et chasser de leur royaume par Smaug. Ce n'était pas une chose que Thorin et les autres pouvaient aussi facilement oublier, et laisser de côté pour passer à autre chose aussi facilement que tous le voulaient.

_ Sur ? Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leur semblable. Ils sont moins subtiles et plus dangereux…

_ Raison pour laquelle si jamais nous venons à croiser leur route dans leur royaume, le Seigneur Elrond nous a donné une missive à leur remettre, ce qui devrait les pousser à nous laisser poursuivre le voyage et notre quête vint à avertir Susan à ce propos, faisant tourner toutes les têtes de tous vers elle.

_ Et ou est-elle cette missive Susy ?

_ Dans les affaires de Peter indiqua l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie en allant dans les affaires de son ainé, pour en sortir facilement cette dernière, la dévoilant à tous avec le seau sceller de Foncombe sur le parchemin. Je vais peut-être le garder avec moi, juste au cas où, les elfes se sentiront beaucoup moins menacer si c'est une femme qui la leur donne si cela n'était Peter ?

_ De toute façon Susan, que cela soit toi ou Peter qui la leur remette, nous serons tout de même des enfants à leurs yeux alors… Espérons que cela leur évitera de nous attaquer quand ils nous verrons avec les nains espéra grandement Edmund sur la possibilité d'un possible affrontement quand ils viendront à croiser la route des elfes.

_ Sauf que cela n'a pas d'importance.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Le questionna Thorin avec interrogation devant les paroles de Beorn qui vinrent à l'interpeller autant que le reste de la Compagnie qui ne purent s'empêcher de se redresser à leur place et rivant tous leur regard vers ce dernier.

_ Ces terres sont infestées d'orques. Leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter et vous êtes à pieds. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivant vint à les avertir Beorn sur les dangers qu'ils allaient encourrir à l'instant même ou ils viendraient à quitter l'abri de sa maison, avant de se lever de sa place et de se rapprocher de la position du leader de la Compagnie. Je n'aime pas les nains, ils sont cupides et aveugles. Aveugle face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur vint-il à leur rapporter à ce sujet alors qu'il avisa Dwalin repousser une petite souris blanche qui avait grimpé sur son bras de sa main, avant que le Changeur de Peau ne vienne à attraper ce dernier dans sa gigantesque main qui vint à inquiéter Lucy qui souhaita se lever mais Edmund et Susan vinrent à la rassurer, se doutant tous les deux que tous se passeraient bien. Mais les orques je les hais plus encore, que vous faut-il ? Leur demanda-t'il leur offrant son aide alors qu'il caressait doucement la petite souris dans sa main, reportant toute son attention vers Ecu-de-chêne et les trois plus jeunes Pevensie, attendant de connaître de ce dont ils auraient besoin pour poursuivre leur quête et ainsi se mettre à l'abri de la menace d'Azog et de ces sbires.

Après le choc de l'offre de les aider, toute la Compagnie riva son attention, autant que vers Gandalf que vers Thorin, attendant patiemment que ces derniers viennent à lui rapporter ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la suite de leur quête. Et donnant cette liste à l'encontre de Beorn, celui-ci hocha de la tête avant de rassembler ce dont il pouvait leur remettre pour la suite de leur voyage pour Erebor. Et ce n'est qu'une heure après leur petit-déjeuner que la Compagnie était déjà prête à poursuivre leur route, ayant emprunté les poneys et les quelques chevaux que contenaient le Changeur de Peau, avec de nouvelles provisions dans leurs paquetages. Ils étaient tous en train de se tenir prêt sur leur départ alors que le Magicien Gris discutait avec Beorn à l'écart des autres sur les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait perçues, autant que ces dernières recommandations.

_ Vous me renverrez mes poneys avant d'entrer dans la forêt ?

_ Vous avez ma parole lui promit Gandalf à l'encontre de la demande du Changeur de Peau, marchant tous les deux à la lisière de la forêt avant de venir à s'arrêter tous les deux aux croassements des corbeaux au-dessus d'eux qui s'envolèrent brusquement. On nous observe ?

_ Oui approuva Beorn en ressentant sans peine le danger roder dans les environs, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'ainé des Pevensie qui fixait un point précis vers la forêt, alerte et droit comme un piquet au côté de sa monture. Les orques ne renonceront pas, ils poursuivront les nains jusqu'à ce qui les voient morts. Surtout les Rois et Reines de Narnia, ces petits sont très précieux Gandalf, vous devez me jurer qu'ils seront en sécurité ?

_ Je vous le promets qu'ils le seront mais j'ai bien peur que…

_ Que ? L'interrogea Beorn sentant sans peine la voix tendue chez le mage gris.

_ Qu'hormis Thorin, je crois qu'Azog en a aussi après Peter aussi lui rapporta Gandalf se rappelant sans peine de l'intérêt du Profanateur pour le garçon. Il l'a déjà surnommé le « Porteur du Lion » et…

_ C'est ce dont sont ces enfants Gandalf, ils sont les Porteurs de la Lumière d'Aslan, bien que cela soit plus prononcer chez l'ainé des quatre. Le Roi Peter possède un destin plus grand et plus dangereux à accomplir que ces cadets, je peux le voir.

_ Que voyez-vous exactement Beorn ?

_ Même si mon peuple a quitté Narnia il y a fort longtemps, ils n'en demeurent pas moins que nous, les Changeur de Peau, nous sommes toujours demeurés sensible à la magie du Grand Lion. Et si les quatre protégés en sont facilement recouverts de sa protection et de sa magie, il y a autre chose émanant du garçon vint à admettre Beorn sur ce dont il pouvait ressentir et percevoir dans la présence de l'ainé des quatre Pevensie. Il y a autre chose que je peux sentir chez lui…

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Quelque chose de plus fort et de plus ancien chez lui mais je ne saurais pas exactement quoi donc ? Vint à admettre Beorn sur ce dont il pouvait sentir émaner du Grand Roi. Cela aurait sans nul doute un lien sur ce que vous savez de lui que les autres ignorent à son propos finit-il par rapporter sachant pertinemment qu'un secret liait le mage à l'ainé des Pevensie.

_ Comment… ?

_ Quoique cela soit, faite attention Gandalf, la vie de ce garçon est tout aussi précieuse que celle de ces benjamins, il ne doit nullement jouer aussi facilement avec sa vie l'informa Beorn sur cette question avant de revenir sur le sujet principal qui les avait poussé en premier lieu à prendre leur distance avec la Compagnie. Si Azog s'intéresse aussi à l'enfant, il fera tout pour le voir mort, lui et tous les autres le mit-il en garde sur la menace concernant le Profanateur.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi le Profanateur est-il sortis de son trou ? S'interrogea Gandalf sur cette question, se rappelant sans peine de cette vision apocalyptique dans l'esprit du garçon. Avons-nous réellement poussé ces derniers à nous traquer en nous lançant sur Erebor ?

_ Il y a une alliance entre les orques de la Moria et le Sorcier de Dol Guldur.

_ En êtes-vous sur ?

_ Des hordes se sont rassemblés là-bas. Ils sont chaque jour plus nombreux le mit en garde Beorn sur ce qui arrivait au porte de la frontière du royaume des elfes avant qu'il ne rive son regard vers la forêt en venant à entendre des étranges cris qui y résonnaient à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'étant grimper sur le dos de sa monture du moment, Thorin les entendit aussi comme tous les autres membres de la Compagnie, qui étaient eux aussi monté sur le dos des montures emprunter au Changeur de Peau, tout en jetant des coups d'œil dans les environs à la recherche des propriétaires de ces sons. Tandis qu'Ecu-de-chêne jeta un coup d'œil vers Peter, celui-ci se tenant toujours au côté de sa monture, caressant doucement le museau de ce dernier, son regard fixant un point bien précis dans la forêt, au-delà de là ou se tenait Gandalf et Beorn alors que Susan avait empêché à plusieurs reprises à Edmund, autant qu'à Lucy, d'aller le voir.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la maison du Changeur de Peau, les Pevensie avaient remis les affaires à leur ainé qui s'était relevé là ou il s'était couché depuis sa sortie, les remerciant au passage et dès lors, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot aux autres. Préférant demeurer dans son mutisme, Thorin avait essayé d'aller lui parler mais Susan lui avait bloqué la voie en lui affirmant qu'il ne pourrait strictement rien lui tirer quand il se trouvait ainsi et qu'il fallait le laisser faire le premier pas pour essayer d'en tirer quoi que se soit.

Bien que Thorin ait compris le message, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il gardait celui-ci à l'œil, prêt à réagir à tout instant juste au cas où.

_ Des hordes se sont rassemblés là-bas. Ils sont chaque jour plus nombreux. La guerre est bientôt proche.

_ Que savez-vous de ce Sorcier ? Celui qu'on appelle le Nécromancien ?

_ Je sais qu'il n'est pas celui que l'on pense. Des créatures malfaisantes sont appelés pour le servir, Azog lui rend hommage l'avertit Beorn sur ce dont il savait concernant les choses qui se déroulait dans cette partie de la Terre du Milieu.

_ Gandalf ! Nous perdons du temps lança Thorin à l'encontre du magicien, tout en lui désignant de la tête la course lente du soleil qui continuait sa course vers le zénith.

Terminant par hocher de la tête, Gandalf allait s'apprêter à rejoindre ces camarades quand une question posé par le Changeur de Peau le stoppa net dans son avancée.

_ Encore une chose. Récemment, le bruit à courus qu'on avait vus des Morts en train de marcher du côté des Monts du Rudor ?

_ Des Morts ?

_ Est-ce vrai ? Y a-t'il des tombes dans ces Montagnes ? Demanda Beorn à l'encontre de Gandalf inquiet de la réponse que ce dernier allait lui donner à ce propos.

A sa question, l'Istari n'eut aucune difficulté à se rappeler de leur échange avec la Dame Galadriel durant le Conseil Blanc à Foncombe, lorsqu'il leur avait dévoilé la Lame de Morgul que Radagast avait rapporté de sa visite de Dol Guldur.

 _ **« Lorsqu'Angmar tomba, les Hommes du Nord emportèrent son corps et tous ces biens, et les scellèrent dans les Monts du Rudor. Au plus profond de la roche, ils l'ensevelirent. Dans un tombeau si sombre qu'il ne verrait jamais le jour. »**_

_ Oui. Oui, il y a des tombes là-bas.

_ Je me souviens d'un temps ou un Etre maléfique régnait sur ces Terres. Un Etre au pouvoir assez puissant pour ressusciter les Morts finit par se rappeler Beorn sur le dernier Maitre qui avait posséder ces terres autrefois. Si cet Ennemi est revenu en Terre du Milieu, il faut me le dire Gandalf ?

_ Saroumane le Blanc dit que ce n'est pas possible. Notre Ennemi a été éliminé et ne reviendra jamais.

_ Et Gandalf le Gris que dit-il ?

Et à l'hésitation dans les traits du visage de Gandalf qui jeta un coup d'œil vers l'ainé des Pevensie qui avait relever la tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard qui n'échappa guère à Beorn, autant qu'à Thorin qui était en train de s'interroger sur la raison de cet échange, le Changeur de Peau avait sa réponse. Gandalf, autant que le Grand Roi de Narnia, avait tous les deux des doutes sur cette question et leur instinct leur affirmait que toute cette histoire n'était nulle autre que son œuvre, sauf que sans preuve concrète et n'ayant uniquement que des suppositions et des doutes à ce propos, ils ne pouvaient nullement convaincre quiconque d'autre de cela.

Sauf que Beorn ne faisait pas partis des personnes qui mettrait en doute la parole d'un Istari, autant que l'instinct du Grand Roi de Narnia, et inclinant de la tête vers eux, le Changeur de Peau vint à redresser la tête lors que les croassements des corbeaux se firent une nouvelle fois entendre dans la forêt autour d'eux. Rivant son attention vers la cime des arbres alors que ces sons inquiétaient d'avantage les membres de la Compagnie qui pouvaient plus facilement sentir une menace se rapprocher d'eux, tournèrent tous leur attention vers Gandalf, le dernier des leurs à ne pas être encore jucher sur le dos de sa monture tandis que tous étaient en train de l'attendre, prêt à partir.

_ Partez maintenant !

_ Oui approuva Gandalf à l'ordre que lui avait donné le Changeur de Peau qu'ils devaient à présent se remettre en route par la Porte des elfes.

_ Tant qu'il fait encore jour. Ceux qui vous traquent ne sont pas très loin finit par les avertir Beorn sur la menace qui était toujours après eux alors que Gandalf avait grimpé sur le dos de sa monture et s'empressa de mener la Compagnie à l'extérieur du domaine de son propriétaire.

Et alors que Beorn continuait de surveiller les environs, sachant pertinemment que les orques d'Azog n'était plus très loin, le Changeur de Peau relaissa sa place à l'ours en lui, prêt à traquer ces créatures sur le champ pour les conserver loin de la Compagnie. Dont ces derniers ne se retournèrent pas un seul instant sur leurs arrières, continuant de regarder tout droit, droit devant eux, suivant le Magicien Gris qui les menait droit vers la Forêt Noire, le plus vite possible.

Avec l'aide des poneys et chevaux de Beorn, la Compagnie chevaucha rapidement dans les plaines, les collines et les prairies les séparant de l'entrée de la Forêt Noire, terminant par atteindre la lisière de celle-ci en milieu d'après-midi alors que le soleil radieux avait très vite laisser place à des nuages gris qui annonçaient une future averse à tomber. Mais d'ici qu'elle vienne à tomber, la Compagnie sera déjà à l'abri à l'intérieur de la Forêt, espérant tous que tout irait bien à l'intérieur, parce qu'aux vus de l'air misérable qu'abordait la lisière de celle-ci, les Pevensie comprenaient sans peine d'où ce domaine tirait facilement son nom.

Pour une Forêt Noire, celle-ci était réellement sombre.

Ayant finis par s'arrêter à la lisière du domaine, les Pevensie et le hobbit ne purent s'empêcher de penser que les arbres paraissaient immenses comparer à eux, sans doute des arbres centenaires pour certains, voir peut-être des millénaires pour les plus grands mais qui paraissaient étrangement ternes et sombres à leurs regards. Comme si quelque chose de malfaisant était à l'œuvre sur ces derniers, les faisant paraître ainsi à leurs yeux alors que Gandalf était descendus de son cheval s'approchant de l'entrée de la forêt dont celle-ci était encadrer par deux arbres sculpter pour former une arche et d'où un sentier en marbre partait sous les pieds du Mage Gris. Menant à un petit autel en pierre au centre du cercle former par le sentier et la petite clairière l'entourant, avant que le chemin ne vienne à s'enfoncer d'avantage dans la forêt, disparaissant de leur vue à travers les arbres.

_ La Porte des Elfes. C'est ici que commence le sentier qui traverse la Forêt Noire les tint informer Gandalf sur la prochaine route qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter pour pouvoir traverser le domaine des elfes pour atteindre l'autre côté.

_ Aucun des signe des orques. La chance est de notre côté.

_ Je ne crois pas que cela a un quelconque rapport avec la chance Dwalin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Edmund ?

_ Regarde là-bas Lucy et tu comprendras facilement.

Et suivant l'indication du plus jeune frère Pevensie qui leur montra une certaine direction, toute la Compagnie avisa avec facilité que, sur l'une des collines rocheuses non loin de leur position et de l'entrer de la Forêt, se dressait un immense ours brun qui observait l'horizon avant de reporter son regard dans leur direction.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il…

_ Il a couvert nos arrières depuis que nous avons quitté sa demeure Balin, c'est pour cette raison que les orques ne nous ont pas pris en chasse. Il les empêche de nous attaquer mais…

_ Qu'y a-t'il Peter ? Que vois-tu exactement mon garçon ? Le questionna Gandalf sentant facilement l'hésitation dans la voix du petit, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, qui ne purent s'empêcher d'être aux aguets à ce que le Pevensie viendrait à leur dire.

_ Azog ne se trouve plus avec eux, Gandalf.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ou peut-il être dans ce cas ?

_ Et… ?

_ Silence tout le monde ! Leur ordonna Thorin mettant un terme au cri de ces camarades concernant les paroles du Pevensie avant de se tourner vers celui-ci, lui posant doucement ces questions, bien qu'avec un ton pressant. Que veux-tu exactement dire Peter ?

_ Qu'Azog n'est plus dans le groupe nous suivant. Je crois qu'il est bien plus loin de mon radar mais… Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Admit Peter rivant toute son attention sur les sombres auras qu'il pouvait percevoir au-delà de Beorn et dont il pouvait facilement trouver celle qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais aperçus. Celui qui me parait être le chef du groupe maintenant à la place d'Azog, il est tout aussi dangereux que le Profanateur et j'ai cette impression que…

_ Que quoi Peter ? Quel genre d'impression ? Le questionna Susan alors que son frère ne fit que river son attention vers Gandalf, dont elle eut la nette impression que sa réponse ne s'adresserait uniquement qu'à ce dernier.

_ Une impression de déjà vue.

_ Beorn nous a donné un sursis en plus, autant en profiter les enfants, allons-y dépêchez-vous ! Leur ordonna Gandalf en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs, bien que tous avaient nettement pus constater de la lueur inquiète dans son regard à la réponse de Peter. Libérez les poneys ! Qu'ils retournent chez leur Maitre leur lança-t'il tout en essayant de détourner l'attention de tous de ce dont les deux semblaient savoir mais leur cachait.

Qu'est-ce que Peter et Gandalf savaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas les en tenir informer ?

Mais sur un signe de la tête de Thorin, la Compagnie laissa tomber cette histoire pour l'instant, préférant conserver leur avancer sur leur poursuivant, s'empressant de descendre du dos de leur monture, qu'ils vinrent à retirer leur paquetage et toutes leurs possessions avant de laisser ces derniers rentrer chez eux. Alors que Bilbon s'était rapproché de Gandalf à la lisière de la forêt, son regard mal à l'aise rivé sur celle-ci et ce dont il constatait qui se trouvait être la source de son tracas.

_ Cette forêt semble être… Malade, comme si elle était la proie d'une chose nuisible remarqua le hobbit à l'encontre du magicien, tout en avisant les branches mortes et la mauvaise herbe qu'il pouvait discerner recouvrir autant la Porte des elfes, que les arbres formant la lisière. N'y-a-t'il pas moyen de la contourner ?

_ Si, en faisant un détour de deux cent mille vers le Nord ou le double de cette distance vers le Sud lui informa Gandalf sur les kilomètres qu'ils allaient devoir encaisser s'ils devaient contourner la demeure des elfes, ce qui leur ferait perdre un temps précieux pour atteindre la Montagne dans les temps avant le jour de Durin.

Ils allaient devoir franchir la Forêt Noire pour arriver dans les temps même si aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait passer par là, ils n'avaient guère le choix s'ils voulaient accomplir cette quête et empêcher que l'Ennemi ne s'empare d'Erebor, comme de toutes les conséquences que cela pourraient entrainer.

Tandis que les autres membres vinrent à retirer les derniers sacs sur le dos des poneys, pendant que Gandalf s'avança dans le chemin de la Porte des elfes, Bilbon s'était mis à attendre patiemment dans son coin, enfonçant ces mains dans les poches de sa veste lorsque ces doigts vinrent à frôler, inconsciemment, ce qui se trouvait au fond de l'une d'entre elle. Et sans qu'il ne se rende compte, Bilbon se mettait à jouer avec l'Anneau au fond de sa poche, attirant le regard de Peter sur sa personne quand il finit par ressentir un froid glacial lui relever l'échine de mal à l'aise, pendant que Gandalf finit par aviser l'une des statue elfique ornant le chemin et qui se trouvait recouvert de mauvaise herbe et de lierre qui l'avaient recouvert.

Et que la voix de Galadriel vint à résonner dans son esprit, se rappelant des mises en garde qu'elle lui avait donné avant qu'il ne rejoigne Peter et Susan pour partir sur les traces des membres de la Compagnie ayant poursuivis sur la Route de l'Est pour le Pic Solitaire.

 __ Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence. A l'abri des regards mais elle gagne chaque jour en puissance. Méfiez-vous du Nécromancien ? Il n'est pas ce qu'il parait._

Saisissant les branches et les lierres recouvrant la statue, ressentant un puissant doute de ce dont il allait trouver, Gandalf les retira sans peine pour dévoiler le torse de la sculpture sur lequel avait été dessiné un œil dans une encre rouge. Encre rouge étrangement semblable à du sang. Tandis que l'image d'un œil sans paupière, nimber de flamme sauta à la vision de Bilbon qui redressa la tête à l'instant même ou il avait perçu une main se poser sur son épaule avant d'entendre un gémissement dans son dos, qui vint à le ramener à la réalité. Lui faisant lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur l'anneau, le hobbit tourna sa tête pour porter un regard inquiet vers l'ainé des Pevensie qui était tombé sur un genou, se tenant le crâne de sa main alors que l'autre était toujours appuyez sur l'épaule de Bilbon.

_ Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu va bien ?

_ Je vais bien Susan, juste une migraine quelque peu entêtante, rien de bien méchant vint à rassurer Peter à l'encontre de sa sœur alors qu'elle et ces deux benjamins avaient accourus à son côté, l'aidant à se redresser tandis qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil vers Bilbon qui était plus que persuader qu'il se retenait beaucoup. Où en sommes-nous pour notre prochaine route Thorin ?

_ Il ne manque plus qu'à desceller les derniers poneys et nos paquetages, et nous pourrons y aller indiqua Thorin sachant pertinemment que le Pevensie faisait cela uniquement pour changer de conversation mais le nain était décidé à le prendre à partis pour lui tirer la vérité, qu'il le veule ou non. Gandalf ? Termina-t'il par appeler celui-ci qui était toujours à la Porte des elfes, plonger dans ces pensées.

 __ Gandalf, si notre ennemi est revenu, il faut que nous le sachions. Allez au tombeau dans les Montagnes ?_

_ Les Monts du Rudor ? Comprit le Mage Gris sur la demande de Galadriel dans sa conscience. S'il le faut termina-t'il par accepter, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait guère le choix avant de rebrousser chemin et de rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie qui venait de relâcher tous les poneys excepter celle du magicien. Pas mon cheval ! J'en ai besoin !

A l'ordre lancé par le Magicien, tous vinrent à river son regard vers lui surpris alors que tous finirent par comprendre ce que cela voulait signifier, stoppant Nori qui était en train de desceller le cheval que celui-ci avait pris chez Beorn.

_ Vous nous quittez ?

_ Si je vous laisse, c'est parce que j'y suis contraint admit avec tristesse Gandalf à la question inquiète du hobbit, alors que celui-ci avait rivé son attention vers Thorin pour lui faire comprendre dans ce regard que ce qu'il allait faire était des plus capitales.

_ Edmund va aller avec vous.

_ Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles Peter ? Questionna le jeune Pevensie surpris que son ainé lui « impose » d'aller avec le magicien.

_ Moi, tout comme toi et les autres, seront bien mieux rassurer si quelqu'un venait à aller avec Gandalf, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien évidemment mais… Ok, j'irais avec Gandalf, sa monture pourra sans peine nous transporter tous les deux alors.

_ Mon garçon, tu n'es pas…

_ Il vous accompagne Gandalf, ce n'est pas négociable lui répliqua fermement Peter en stoppant ce dernier dans sa tentative d'empêcher le Pevensie à être avec lui, en lui lançant un regard des plus sérieux qui sembla faire comprendre quelque chose au magicien qui finit par hocher de la tête. Vas avec lui Edmund et soyez tous les deux prudents, d'accord ? Nous nous reverrons à Erebor leur fit-il promettre tandis que son cadet hocha de la tête avant de river son attention vers le magicien.

_ Pourrais-je savoir ou nous allons d'ailleurs Gandalf ?

_ Je vous le dirais sur la route, le temps presse, il nous faut nous dépêchez indiqua Gandalf à la question d'Edmund, tout en poussant ce dernier à aller dire au-revoir à sa famille, pendant qu'il alla voir Bilbon après avoir remarqué un petit détail le concernant. Vous avez changé Bilbon Sacquet, vous n'êtes plus le hobbit qu'on a vus quitté son village fit-il remarquer doucement à l'encontre de ce dernier et sur le fait qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la Comté quelques mois auparavant.

_ J'allais vous en parlez. J'ai… J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans les tunnels des gobelins.

_ Trouvé quoi ? Le questionna Gandalf alors qu'il arquait un sourcil interrogative vers le Sacquet quand il le vit jeter un coup d'œil vers l'ainé des Pevensie qui serrait son frère dans ces bras avec ces deux sœurs contre eux, tout en demandant à celui-ci de bien faire attention là ou ils allaient. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

_ Mon courage finit par rapporter Bilbon s'étant décourager à la dernière seconde pour parler de ce dont il avait réellement trouver dans les mines, relâchant l'anneau dans sa poche et s'insultant de tous les noms dans sa tête pour n'avoir pas suivis les recommandations de Peter le concernant.

L'ainé de la fratrie lui avait bel et bien dis qu'il devait parler de cet Anneau à Gandalf et pour une raison qu'il ignorait complètement, il refusait de lui en parler. Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait pour être aussi secret sur cette chose ?

_ Oh, c'est bien. C'est très bien. Il vous en faudra vint-il à l'avertir le Magicien sur les dangers qu'il y avait toujours après eux et vers lesquels ils allaient d'ailleurs, avant de saluer une dernière fois le hobbit pour ensuite aller rejoindre sa monture auprès duquel était déjà en train d'attendre Edmund. Je vous attendrais sur le promontoire face au versant Sud d'Erebor. Gardez la carte et la clé en lieu sûr, et… N'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans nous tint-il au courant Thorin quand il passa devant lui pour rejoindre sa monture, pendant que la pluie finit par leur tomber dessus.

Tandis que Thorin hocha de la tête à la mise en garde de Gandalf avant de porter son attention sur Balin devant lui, pour ensuite tourner son regard vers la lisière de la forêt ou l'attention de tous étaient river pendant que le Mage Gris était en train de leur donner ces dernières recommandations, tout en tenant les rennes de son cheval, prêt à grimper sur son dos avec le plus jeune frère Pevensie pour aller s'occuper de cette affaire.

_ Ce n'est plus le VertBois d'antan vint à les mettre en garde Gandalf sur le lieu qu'ils allaient devoir traverser. Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement, surtout ne touchez pas l'eau. Traversez par le pont de pierre. Dans cette forêt, l'air, lui-même, est chargé d'illusion. Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyez les avertit-il sur le possible danger qu'ils allaient encourir à l'intérieur de la forêt.

_ C'est très encourageant ce que vous nous dîtes Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Susan narquoisement avant de se recevoir un coup de coude dans les cottes par Lucy pour lui demander de ne pas rajouter une couche.

_ De nous fourvoyez ? Répéta Bilbon curieux devant l'utilisation d'un tel terme. Comment ça ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de sous-entendre par là Gandalf ? Le questionna Lucy curieuse comme tous les autres du sens de ce qu'était en train de leur faire comprendre le magicien.

_ Que la forêt essayera de vous égarer à travers ces arbres Lucy vint à d'avantage expliquer Gandalf sur ce dont il craignait sur les dangers d'un tel lieu auprès de la Compagnie, tout en terminant par monter sur le dos de sa monture avant de tendre la main à Edmund pour l'aider à grimper à sa suite. Restez sur le sentier, ne le quittez pas. Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais les avertit-il avant de faire machine arrière à sa monture pour s'éloigner de la Forêt Noire dès qu'Edmund fut accrocher à sa personne, pour lancer une dernière mise en garde à tous en s'éloignant d'eux. Restez sur le sentier quoiqu'il arrive !

_ En route ! Appela Thorin au rassemblement de sa Compagnie pour qu'il se remette tous en route et avance dès à présent pour continuer de garder leur avancée. Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil, le jour de Durin leur rappela-t'il alors que tous vinrent à le suivre vers la Porte des Elfes.

_ Le jour de Durin vint à se rappeler distraitement Bilbon, observant une dernière fois Gandalf et Edmund chevaucher au loin de la prairie et allant vers le Nord, avant de suivre le mouvement du reste des nains à la suite de l'Héritier de Durin.

_ Tu viens Peter ?

_ J'arrive Lucy.

_ C'est notre seule chance de trouver la Porte secrète dans la Montagne continua de mentionner Thorin au reste de ces camarades sur le temps qu'ils avaient encore devant eux pour atteindre le pic solitaire, alors que Peter vint à rejoindre ces deux sœurs après avoir observer une dernière fois son frère et le magicien partir.

Car lui aussi, il avait compris la menace qui planait sur eux depuis le début et la seule façon de savoir s'ils avaient bel et bien raison de tant redouter cette vérité, le magicien devait aller constater par lui-même si cela était vrai ou non ? Et bien que Gandalf fût apte à se défendre tout seul, il était préférable qu'un envoyé d'Aslan l'accompagne dans les recherches des réponses à leurs questions et Edmund pourra amplement gérer cette situation que lui ou l'une de leurs deux sœurs. Même si le choix de Peter d'envoyer Edmund avec Gandalf venait surtout du rappel de cette vision ou il se voyait, lorsque tous les membres de la Compagnie se trouvaient dans des barriques sur un fleuve, au porte d'un pont ou des elfes étaient en train d'affronter des orques, il se rappelait sans peine de l'absence du Mage et de son cadet.

Donc, même s'il était en train de suivre les directives de cette vision précisément, Peter le sentait au fond de lui que quoi qu'il advienne, Edmund devait demeurer avec Gandalf quoi qu'il advienne. Comme cette impression que Lucy ne devait pas lâcher Bilbon d'un centimètre, autant que Susan avec la Compagnie, alors qu'en ce qui le concernait, Peter n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel de la vision cauchemardesque qu'il ne cessait d'avoir, pour savoir qu'il ne devait nullement lâcher les trois Durin des yeux.

Et Foi d'Aslan, il allait faire en sorte que cette vision ne vienne jamais à voir le jour.

* * *

 **Et v'là la Compagnie entre dans la Forêt des elfes =D**

 **nous sommes presque au chapitre avec la rencontre avec Thranduil et les autres ;)**

 **alors? votre avis dessus?**

 **en tout cas la suite sera aussi pour dimanche prochain ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **bon dimanche et à la semaine prochaine**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	31. Chapitre 30 Forêt, Araignée et Elfes

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme je l'ai certifier la semaine dernière voici la suite comme promis avec le passage dans la Forêt Noire en vous laissant redécouvrir ce passage de l'histoire ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com et espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Forêt, Araignées et Elfes**

 _Donc, même s'il était en train de suivre les directives de cette vision précisément, Peter le sentait au fond de lui que quoi qu'il advienne, Edmund devait demeurer avec Gandalf quoi qu'il advienne. Comme cette impression que Lucy ne devait pas lâcher Bilbon d'un centimètre, autant que Susan avec la Compagnie, alors qu'en ce qui le concernait, Peter n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel de la vision cauchemardesque qu'il ne cessait d'avoir, pour savoir qu'il ne devait nullement lâcher les trois Durin des yeux._

 _Et Foi d'Aslan, il allait faire en sorte que cette vision ne vienne jamais à voir le jour._

.xXx.

A quel moment tout avait-il dérapé de la sorte ?

Quand est-ce qu'ils étaient passés d'ennuis à ennuis jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne parviennent plus à sortir du guêpier dans lequel ils étaient tous plonger jusqu'à la tête ?

Ce dont se rappelait sans peine Bilbon, c'est que dès ils étaient parvenus à entrer dans la Forêt Noire, et suivre le sentier partant de la Porte des Elfes, ils s'étaient rendus compte que plus ils avançaient et plus la lumière du jour décroissaient très vite. Tout cela à cause des branches et des feuillages imposant masquant les rayons qui auraient pus filtrer, les laissant plonger dans une demi-luminosité qui leur permettait de pouvoir se distinguer encore et discerner encore le sentier qui se retrouvaient très vite recouvert par les feuilles et les plantes, obligeant les meneurs à les repousser de leurs pieds pour suivre le chemin. Et comme indiquer par Gandalf, ils étaient très vite arriver au pont de pierre, sauf que le hic, s'était que le pont était brisé, ne leur permettant nullement de traverser.

Ils avaient dus grimper sur des lianes assez robuste pour passer de l'autre côté, en veillant à ne pas toucher à l'eau alors qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte, durant le passage, après avoir envoyé Bilbon passer le premier, dus au fait qu'il était le plus léger d'entre eux, que l'enchantement de la rivière se répandait sans peine au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. Un enchantement qui était en train de les endormir s'il n'avait pas la force conséquente d'y résister et tout revenait à la normale, leur envie de dormir disparaissant très vite dès qu'ils atteignaient l'autre rive. Le seul problème, c'est que l'un d'entre eux avait succombé au sortilège et tous les membres de la Compagnie n'avaient pus s'empêcher de grogner devant l'incapacité de Bombur à y résister.

Depuis, ils avaient dus créer une civière pour transporter leur camarade profondément endormis, les retardant grandement dans leur avancée, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans la forêt, plongeant dans l'obscurité des lieux, tout en continuant de suivre le sentier. Mais ils avaient très vite perdus un autre des leurs quand, après une discussion houleuse entre les deux ainés des Pevensie, ou plutôt la beuglante que Peter se reçut de la part de Susan quand il indiqua à tous qu'ils étaient en train de s'éloigner du sentier. Ayant baisser son regard vers ces pieds, Bilbon constata qu'ils se trouvaient toujours sur le sentier malgré les remarques de Peter sur le fait qu'il n'y était plus, faisant grogner sa cadette sur le fait qu'il était toucher par l'enchantement de la forêt et qu'il avait intérêt à les suivre pour ne pas se perdre.

Seulement voilà, l'instant d'avant Peter se tenait avec eux, la seconde suivante, il n'était plus là.

Cela avait fais hurler Susan sur la bêtise de son frère de se faire avoir de la sorte par l'enchantement de la forêt alors que Lucy tentait de la calmer pour lui éviter de s'énerver sur la tête d'un des nains, alors que l'ainée des sœurs n'avait pas été la seule à être quelque peu sur les dents à la disparition de l'ainé des Pevensie. Thorin avait été des plus coléreux, obligeant le hobbit à se cacher derrière Balin pour ne pas se recevoir une gueulante de sa part alors que Fili et Kili, autant que Dwalin, tentèrent d'apaiser le Durin, lui promettant qu'ils arriveraient à remettre la main sur Peter.

Mais ils ne parvinrent pas à le retrouver dans la forêt et le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient finis par perdre le sentier. Non pas à cause du Pevensie mais parce que le sentier se trouvait juste sous leurs pieds avant de disparaître, de les arrêter en plein cœur de la forêt sans leur permettre de savoir ou ils se trouvaient. Même d'avoir quelque chose qui pourrait les orienter et savoir ou se trouvait le Nord du Sud, comme de l'Est et de l'Ouest.

Après cet épisode, tout fut étrangement floue dans l'esprit de Bilbon, la seule chose dont il savait, c'est qu'ils avaient dus marcher durant des jours, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans la forêt, qui devenait d'avantage lugubre et sombre alors qu'il avait été fort intriguer en tombant sur des files blancs qui drapaient des pierres et certains arbres autour d'eu. Bien trop épuiser et dans les vapes, Bilbon ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour tenter d'identifier ces choses qui lui paraissaient étrangement familière à ces yeux, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'où il en avait vus.

Et durant un instant de lucidité alors que les nains étaient partis dans une dispute, sous les regards atterrés et épuisés des deux sœurs Pevensie, Bilbon avait aviser un faible rayon de soleil filtrant des branches au-dessus de lui pour se mettre à gravir l'arbre pour tenter de se repérer et identifier leur environnement, autant que la direction qu'ils devraient prendre. En terminant par atteindre la cime des arbres, un vent frais lui avait permis de voir plus clair et de reprendre ces esprits après les derniers jours passer dans un air lourd et brumeux qui les avait ensorceler alors qu'il avait pus discerner les derniers lieux qu'ils devraient emprunter pour atteindre le Pic solitaire qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin sous les lumières du crépuscule.

Après cela, les problèmes avaient repris de plus belles, après tous ces jours passé à déambuler dans la forêt sans parvenir à en trouver la sortie, Bilbon s'était très vite rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans cette partie de la forêt et qu'ils avaient de la compagnie. Et il était tombé très vite sur leurs invités quand il avait trébuché et qu'il s'était rattrapé à l'une des pattes d'un des leurs. L'une des pattes de l'araignée géante qui riva sur lui ces dizaines de yeux, tout en faisant dangereusement claquer ces pinces devant lui, lui faisant lâcher prise et tomber dans l'une des toiles de la créature avant que celle-ci ne vienne à se jeter sur lui pour l'emprisonner dans ses filets avant qu'il n'est pus dégainer son arme pour la repousser.

Quand il avait finis par réémerger de son inconscience du choc que la rencontre avec une telle créature lui avait causé, Bilbon se retrouvait saucissonner dans le file de l'arachnide, comme un énorme cocon l'emprisonnant et le mettant à la merci de la créature qui était en train de le remorquer avec elle vers son nid. Là ou les autres de sa race avaient déjà amenés les autres membres de la Compagnie qui s'étaient fais à leur tours attraper par les araignées quand Bilbon s'était tenu prêt à réagir dès qu'il aurait une occasion de pouvoir intervenir, resserrant doucement la poigne sur son arme, tentant de calmer sa respiration et de se rappeler de ce que lui avait enseigner les Pevensie. Et cette ouverture se présenta très vite à lui quand la créature s'arrêta dans son avancée à son nid, relâchant sa prise sur ces pieds avant de se mettre à tâter son cocon de ces pinces comme si elle était prête à commencer sa dégustation, lorsqu'il avisa sa tête se rapprocher de la sienne, plaçant ainsi son poitrail juste au-dessus de sa prise ne le faisant pas tergiverser d'avantage.

L'instant suivant, la lame elfique du Sacquet avait trancher sa prison de file d'araignée pour se planter droit dans la poitrine de cette dernière qui se mit à gémir sur le coup, ces pattes se recourbant contre elle avant que Bilbon ne la repousse de lui. L'empêchant ainsi à son cadavre de s'écraser contre lui, le hobbit se dépêcha de trancher dans sa prison pour s'en débarrasser pour ensuite river son attention vers le nid d'arachnide ou il put sans peine constater que ces dernières avaient installer chacune de leur prises, la tête en bas et les pieds accrocher à des branches, emprisonner dans les cocons comme il l'avait été plus tôt. Bilbon parvenait facilement à identifier ou se trouvait tous ces camarades alors qu'en se rapprochant et en grimpant dans l'arbre pour tenter d'atteindre le niveau de ces derniers, le hobbit vint à se cacher tentant de demeurer calme lorsqu'une arachnide se mit à grimper à son tour pour rejoindre ces congénères.

Tentant de garder une respiration calme et poser pour éviter de faire le plus de bruit possible, en sachant qu'il y aurait des risques que ces dernières viennent à l'entendre, Bilbon était accroupis sur sa branche quand il se rappela qu'il détenait quelque chose qui lui permettrait de demeurer cacher aux yeux des araignées. Peter lui avait mentionné d'utiliser cet anneau quand dernier recours et quand la situation était aussi problématique pour lui que pour les autres, et dans ce cas précis, cela était réellement l'occasion de l'user pour faire sortir les autres de ce guêpier.

Saisissant l'Anneau dans la poche de son veston, Bilbon n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et passa celle-ci à son doigt avant de laisser l'enchantement de la bague faire effet et le plonger dans l'invisibilité, le masquant ainsi à la vue de tous autour de lui. Sauf qu'il ne fit pas le moindre geste quand il vint à se rendre compte d'un changement dans l'air lorsque, l'instant d'avant il entendait encore les cliquetis émises par les pinces des araignées, se doutant que s'était de cette façon que ces dernières communiquaient entre elle, sous l'effet de l'Anneau, plonger dans ce brouillard grisâtre, ces claquements avaient laissés place à un dialecte qu'il comprit facilement.

Une discussion cliquetante qui lui donna amplement froid dans le dos.

 __ Tuons-les ! Tuons-les !_

 __ Mangeons les avant que le sang ne coagule !_

 __ Leur peau est épaisse mais il y a du bon jus à l'intérieur !_

 __ Ces deux-là sont plus tendre et plus légère !_

 __ Pique leur corps ! Achève-le !_

Sauf que si les araignées étaient parvenus à assommer la Compagnie, sans doute aider par l'enchantement qui vibrait dans l'air de la Forêt Noire, celui qui avait été ensorceler par l'enchantement de la rivière avait finis par reprendre très vite connaissance et se mit amplement à paniquer devant son environnement. Après tout, Bilbon pouvait complètement comprendre Bombur pour savoir que la dernière chose dont celui-ci devait se rappeler, était de traverser le pont par le biais des branches basses avant de se retrouver, pendus par les pieds et prisonnier d'un cocon de files gluantes avec tout une dizaine d'araignée tournant autour de lui. Guère le meilleur réveil que Bilbon n'encouragerait pour n'importe qui, même pour ces pires ennemis, quoiqu'il aimerait bien voir comment les Sacquet de Besace s'en sortiraient dans une telle situation ?

Se reconcentrant sur ce qui se passait, Bilbon constata que Bombur avait finis par réussir à bouger, donnant un coup de pied à l'une des araignées qui ne parut nullement aimer cela, forçant toutes les autres araignées à river leur attention sur lui, donnant des sueurs froides au Sacquet devant la suite de leur échange cliquetante.

 __ La viande est vivante ?_

 __ Des remuantes ?_

 __ Tue-le ! Tue-le maintenant ! A nous le festin !_

 __ Festin ? Festin !_

 __ Festin ! Festin !_

Ce terme avait été semble-t'il le signal pour le reste des araignées dans les environs à rappliquer en vitesse, faisant grincer des dents Bilbon, qui s'empressa de se baisser quand une araignée faillit le percuter pour rejoindre les autres, ces derniers prêt à débuter le « repas » de ces camarades lorsqu'il vint à saisir une des branches mortes dans ces mains.

 __ Mangeons-les vivant !_

 __ Festin ! Festin !_

La seconde d'après, Bilbon avait envoyer son morceau de branche sur sa droite, le plus loin possible, causant un bruit assez suspect qui fut amplement suffisant pour détourner l'attention des araignées sur leur prise, les poussant à être alerte au son qu'elles avaient perçus. Et leur faisant ainsi croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les environs, le Sacquet s'écarta très vite de leur chemin lorsque les arachnides se mirent à se diriger droit vers l'endroit ou elles avaient perçus le bruit, se mettant à poursuivre une possible proie qu'ils avaient oubliée.

Mais l'une des araignées était demeurée au nid et celle-ci, plus vorace que ces camarades que curieuse, se mit à se rapprocher dangereusement de Bombur, tranchant le lien qui l'attachait à sa branche, le laissant tomber à terre devant lui, s'avançant dangereusement pour le « gouter ». Sauf si Bilbon avait son mot à dire dans l'histoire et il l'avait.

Se rapprochant doucement de l'araignée qui lui tournait le dos, Bilbon tourna son regard vers son arme avant de ne pas hésiter d'avantage et donna un coup dans l'arrière train de la créature qui se mit à crier de douleur avant de se retourner vers lui pour tenter de s'attaquer à ce qui l'avait attaqué. Mais du fait qu'elle ne voyait nullement Bilbon, le hobbit vint à lui donner des coups, tranchant dans l'une de ces pattes et pinces, forçant l'araignée à reculer, criant à la recherche de celui qui l'attaquait puisqu'elle ne le voyait pas.

 __ Maudit ! Ou est-ce ? Ou est-ce ?_

_ Ici ! Finit par se dévoiler Bilbon en retirant l'Anneau pour apparaître aux yeux de l'araignée, auquel il ne laissa aucune chance à cette dernière de lui foncer dessus qu'il lui enfonça directement son arme entre les yeux faisant hurler celle-ci de douleur.

 __ Un dard ! Ca à un dard !_

Retirant son arme de la tête de la créature quelques secondes après, laissant celle-ci s'effondrer et s'écraser sur le sol, ces pattes se repliant contre son torse alors que Bilbon s'arrêta un bref instant, en se rappelant de l'appellation donner par l'araignée lorsqu'il lui avait planté son arme.

_ Dard ? S'interrogea Bilbon tout en regardant son arme elfique, en testant le nom dans sa tête avant de river son regard vers le corps sans vie de son adversaire. C'est bien comme nom. Dard finit-il par approuver en se rappelant de ce que lui avait affirmé Balin à Foncombe.

Celle que l'on donnait un nom à une arme après ces exploits comme cela avait été le cas pour Orcrist ou Glamdrim. A présent, Dard était le nom de son arme et il l'adorait sans aucun doute.

Terminant par se reconcentrer sur son environnement, Bilbon s'empressa de rejoindre ces camarades pour les sortir de là et avisant les nombreuses toiles d'araignées entourant le lieu, ces dernières étaient amplement résistantes pour ralentir leur chute et les faire descendre jusqu'en bas en toute sécurité, le hobbit n'hésita pas une seconde et vint à trancher dans les files retenant les cocons aux branches. Les uns après les autres, les cocons vinrent à tomber, glissant sur les toiles qui ralentirent leurs courses jusqu'au sol ou ce jolie monde finit par reprendre connaissance, après le petit plongeon qui les fit réémerger avec la réalité, s'empressant tous de quitter leur cocon et de tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était produit.

Comme de constater qu'il manquait quelqu'un parmis eux dont ils vinrent très vite à remarquer l'absence.

_ Ou est Bilbon ? Bilbon !

_ Je suis là !

Sauf que Bilbon n'eut pas le temps de les prévenir d'avantage du danger qu'une des araignées avait finis par remonter droit vers lui, le chargeant de plein face en le plaquant sur la branche. Cependant celle-ci n'eut guère le temps de faire quoi que se soit contre lui qu'elle se retrouva avec Dard plonger profondément dans le poitrail ou, avant que Bilbon ne soit parvenu à s'en défaire, l'araignée avait replié ces pattes contre elle, comme l'avait fais toutes les autres en mourant, le seul hic s'était que celle-ci était en train d'attraper le hobbit, le plaquant contre son torse avant de chuter dans le vide en l'entrainant avec elle.

Bien qu'il n'aimait guère être contre le torse d'une créature morte, celle-ci au moins lui permit amplement de ne pas se briser le dos en tombant, lorsqu'elle vint à heurter les branches en dessous avant de finir par atteindre la terre ferme alors que Bilbon avait perdu quelque chose en court de route. Il avait perdu l'Anneau après la deuxième collision de l'araignée avec une branche avant de se mettre frénétiquement à chercher dans les feuilles mortes la bague autour de la carcasse, pour essayer de lui remettre la main dessus. Tandis qu'un peu plus loin, les autres membres de la Compagnie avaient tous finis par se redresser, s'extirpant des cocons qui les avaient emprisonner, s'empressant tous de fuir en voyant les araignées rappliquer par dizaine, voir vingtaine, droit sur eux, les forçant à quitter au plus vite cette partie de la forêt qui se révélait être leur domaine aux vus des toiles parsemant les arbres tout autour d'eux.

Et le combat débuta.

S'empressant de courir sur le chemin droit devant eux alors que les araignées descendaient les uns après les autres depuis leurs toiles, autant que par leur propre file pour descendre, tentant d'encercler la Compagnie qui se tinrent prêt à les recevoir tous cette fois ci, armes à la main et bien plus réveiller que les derniers jours qu'ils avaient passés dans la forêt jusqu'à présent. Alors que les nains tranchaient et assommaient avec leurs épées et leurs marteaux de guerre sur les araignées les prenant pour cible, les traits mortels de Susan et Lucy abattaient les autres arachnides qui descendaient par leur file, ces dernières s'écrasant au sol déjà mortes avant même de toucher la terre ferme.

Mener par Thorin et Dwalin qui ouvraient une ouverture dans les lignes des araignées, certains des nains firent très vite demi-tour lorsque Bombur, n'ayant pas d'arme sur l'instant pour se défendre à cause de sa petite sieste, avait été plaqué au sol par l'une de plus grosses araignées du groupe. Etant parvenus à saisir ces pinces à sa mâchoire dans ces mains pour lui éviter de lui sauter à la gorge, le nain était dans une sale posture avant que les autres ne parviennent à l'en sortir en encerclant la créature et en lui saisissant sans peine les pattes, tirant tous dessus fortement pour la démembrer en lui arrachant les pattes. Pendant que le tronc retomba inerte sur le ventre de Bombur qui s'empressa de s'en débarrasser en la repoussant avant que Bofur et Bifur ne se dépêchent de venir relever celui-ci avant que d'autres araignées ne viennent à leur tomber dessus.

Alors qu'au même moment, toujours cacher et masquer à la vue des araignées là ou il était tombé quelques instants plus tôt, Bilbon continuait de tourner en rond, essayant de chercher une quelconque trace de l'Anneau. Le hobbit finit par l'apercevoir derrière lui, à quelques mètres de là ou il était tombé, facilement remarquable avec sa teinte or sur des feuilles mortes et autres broussaille sombre, alors qu'il vint à se calmer, reprenant quelque peu le contrôle de ces nerfs avant d'aller le récupérer. Sauf qu'il n'eut à peine fait qu'un seul pas vers lui qu'il s'arrêta lorsque l'un des rochers juste derrière, à l'opposer de sa position, se mit à se lever, laissant sortir une créature qui paraissait quitter son sommeil profond et allait vaquer à ces occupations quotidiennes du jour, une sorte de mille-pattes à carapace qui fit lever Dard du hobbit qui ignorait complètement si celui-ci était une menace ou non ?

Cependant, quand il vit les pattes de la créature entrer par inadvertance dans l'Anneau qui se trouvait sur sa route, une fureur sans nom prit le hobbit qui chargea droit vers la créature dans l'intention de l'éloigner de sa possession, lorsqu'une silhouette vint à émerger de l'ombre autour de lui. Se mettant directement entre lui et la créature, attrapant d'une main déterminé ces mains tenant Dard, tout en posant une autre main sur la « tête » du mille patte qui parut se calmer et se laisser diriger, Bilbon riva son regard sur ce dernier, prêt incendier celui qui venait d'intervenir entre lui et son « précieux ». Mais ces paroles vinrent à rester coincer dans sa gorge, se mettant à déglutir dangereusement lorsqu'il croisa un regard bleu dure et cassant porté sur sa personne qui lui donna des sueurs froides et sembla le ramener à la réalité de façon brutale, comme d'une certaine promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Il était mal parti.

_ Dwalin ! Cria Thorin pour tenter de stopper ce dernier dans l'idée saugrenue qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quand il avisa son cousin chargé de pleine face l'une des araignées qui était en train de le charger.

Plaquant celle-ci à terre comme un buffle, Dwalin se mit à lui asséner ces poings recouvert de ces plaque comme un combat au corps à corps, alors que juste derrière lui, Ori fut renversé par une autre arachnide qui l'avait traqué, l'obligeant à ramper pour s'en extirper au plus vite à l'instant même ou Fili et Kili arrivèrent en renfort. Le premier sauta sur le dos de la créature pendant que le second se retourna juste à temps pour enfoncer son arme dans la gueule grande ouverte de l'araignée suivante, alors que les deux autres arachnides qui fonçaient droit sur eux, vinrent à s'écraser sur le sol, mortes, abattus par les traits de la plus jeune Pevensie.

Aucun des deux frères n'eurent le temps ou même la possibilité de remercier cette dernière qu'ils durent se replonger dans le combat contre un autre adversaire, alors que Lucy se retrouvait au prise avec une autre araignée qu'elle vint à crever les yeux d'un habile coup de poignard avant que Susan ne vienne à frapper son arc sur les flans de la créature, l'éloignant de sa benjamine pour finir par lui déloger une flèche en plein cœur. Terminant par attraper sa sœur et la relever pour la remettre sur ces pieds avant de la pousser à s'enfuir, pendant que Susan se chargea de couvrir leur arrière, criant après les nains à se dépêcher de courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les arachnides.

_ Dépêchez-vous les gars ! Courrez ! Leur cria Susan pour les pousser à s'empresser de quitter le plus vite possible ces lieux et ces terres infester de ces bestioles.

_ Sortons de là ! Approuva Dwalin en se redressant du corps de l'araignée qu'il venait d'abattre de ces poings. Vite !

_ Dépêchons ! Ordonna Thorin à la tête de son groupe en menant ces derniers en avant sur le chemin, très vite suivis par Dwalin, Nori et Dori, surveillant les côtés à la recherche d'une araignée qui viendrait encore à les surprendre.

Lorsque Thorin vint à s'arrêter dans sa course quand une des araignées s'était laissé tomber du bout de son fil droit devant lui, se dressant sur ces pattes en arrière en grognant sauvagement comme un taureau prêt à charger, faisant resserrer la prise du Durin sur Orcrist quand il avisa du mouvement au-dessus, venant des branches en haut des arbres. Une silhouette jaillissait des branches, courant sur ces dernières avec une facilité et une agilité déconcertante, rattrapant sans peine l'une des araignées en se servant de son fil avec laquelle elle descendait pour descendre lui-même, terminant sa course sur le dos de la créature.

L'écrasant de son poids quand elle finit par atteindre la terre ferme, l'elfe, parce que cela ne pouvait être qu'un elfe, finit par abattre son araignée, se servant d'elle comme d'une luge pour descendre quelques mètres avant de se le laisser à son tour glisser pour passer sous le ventre de l'araignée se trouvant face à Thorin, qui eut le torse ouvert par la dague de l'elfe à son passage sous son ventre. Qui rengaina immédiatement son arme dans le fourreau à côté de son carquois avant de saisir l'une de ces flèches, tout en se relevant pour faire face au Durin qui dressa son arme prêt à l'affrontement avec celui-ci quand l'elfe fut devant lui, lui pointa la pointe de sa flèche bander sur son arc droit vers sa tête.

L'instant d'après, cela fut le signal pour d'autres elfes d'apparaître de tout côté autour de la Compagnie qui s'était rassemblé à l'arrière de leur leader, en s'arrêtant tous choquer de voir ces derniers apparaître de nulle part, leurs arcs armer de leurs traits river droit vers chacun d'entre eux d'une façon des plus menaçantes, autant que ne l'était leur regard à leur encontre.

_ Je pourrais te tuer nain, n'en doute pas le mit en garde l'elfe blond menaçant Thorin, d'une voix des plus durs et cassantes à son encontre. Et avec grand plaisir.

_ Dans ce cas, cela sera un grand plaisir pour moi d'abattre son meurtrier Elfe !

_ Susan ? Souffla Thorin surpris de n'avoir pas remarqué la Dame Pevensie se dresser fièrement sur sa droite, son arc à bout de bras et dont la pointe de flèche ne se trouvait qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de la tempe de l'elfe.

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil vers elle à la dérobée, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce alors que les autres elfes ne bougèrent pas d'un doigt eux aussi, ces derniers tenant toujours en joute les nains devant eux, refusant de se tourner vers la fille car s'ils les lâchaient du regard ces derniers pourraient amplement profiter pour charger. Alors que Thorin ne remuait pas d'un pouce, Orcrist toujours dresser à son côté, gardant en visuel l'elfe et la flèche pointer vers lui, autant que Susan menaçant ce dernier de la sienne, il pouvait pleinement entendre Dwalin et Balin ordonner aux autres en khuzdul dans un murmure, de ne pas bouger d'un pouce et d'attendre le bon moment pour charger. Car pour l'instant, toutes les attentions étaient tournées entre le triangle formé par Thorin, l'elfe et Susan.

_ Vous devriez baisser votre arme fillette avant que mes archers ne vous transforment en pelotte et…

_ Pour vous Elfe, cela sera nullement fillette, mais Grande Reine Susan la Douce de Narnia cracha dangereusement Susan et avec un aplomb terrifiant, qui donna des sueurs froides au nain en sachant pertinemment à quel personnalité de cette dernière ils avaient en face d'eux. Et je ne crains pas de me retrouver comme une pelotte comme vous le dîtes, quand j'aurais la satisfaction que ma flèche coiffera avec ravissement votre tête d'abruti finis, alors… A vous de décider Elfe, soit vous rencocher votre flèche ? Ou bien je crains que beaucoup de sang sera versé ici-même, et je vous jure sur le Grand Aslan que vous serez le premier à tomber ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

En cet instant, les nains étaient vraiment heureux de se retrouver du côté de celle-ci car aucun d'entre eux n'auraient voulus se retrouver l'avoir pour ennemi, plaignant les elfes d'avoir attiré ces foudres en cet instant. Surtout que toute la Compagnie avait parfaitement remarqué que tous les elfes, y comprit celui menaçant Thorin, avaient tous tilter à l'évocation de Narnia, autant que d'Aslan, espérant que ces derniers avaient compris à qui ils avaient à faire quand les nains remarquèrent un autre détail que Susan avait elle aussi remarquer, bien qu'elle ne quitte pas l'elfe du regard. Hormis Bilbon qu'ils ignoraient ou ce dernier pouvait être, comme Peter d'ailleurs, Lucy et Kili n'étaient pas avec eux en cet instant précis, les alarmant quelque peu sur l'endroit ou ces derniers pouvaient être en ce moment.

Mais ils eurent très vite la réponse quand ils vinrent à percevoir les cris à l'aide de Kili et Lucy dans leurs dos leur donnant des sueurs froides, faisant blêmir Susan sur place, qui voulut aller rejoindre sa benjamine, mais si elle bougeait de sa place, elle risquait fort de perdre l'avantage sur les elfes. Par Aslan, que Lucy aille bien, autant que Kili, sinon elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais ?

.xXx.

La seule chose que savait Lucy réellement, s'était qu'elle était en train de porter assistance à Kili à se débarrasser d'une araignée un peu trop collante quand une autre arachnide lui était tomber dessus, la plaquant au sol en usant de son arc pour lui bloquer la mâchoire et la tenir éloigner d'elle. Alors que le jeune nain se fit trainer par son araignée vers une autre de ces congénères lorsqu'ils avaient finis par recevoir de l'aide sous leur appel à l'aide, mais de la forme auquel ils s'attendaient tous les deux.

Ce ne fut pas l'un des nains ou l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie étant venus à eux mais un elfe. Ou plutôt « une » elfe, aux vus de la silhouette fine et élancer sous l'armure verte et brune la recouvrant, tandis qu'une longue chevelure d'un roux flamboyant voletait dans son sillage alors qu'elle se débarrassa sans peine de l'araignée de Kili. Et tandis que le jeune nain s'empressa d'aller repousser celle en train de s'acharner sur Lucy, l'elfe était en train de s'occuper d'une autre arachnide lui chargeant dessus, la bloquant de son arc avant de la terrasser de sa dague, alors que Kili vint à abattre une autre araignée chargeant la Pevensie par derrière. Ce qui lui permit de tirer le trait droit vers celle fonçant sur l'elfe étant venus les aider, terminant ainsi le nettoyage des araignées de la zone ou ils se trouvaient tous les trois avant qu'ils ne viennent à se fixer, deux d'entre eux ignorant complètement ce qu'il devait faire en cet instant précis.

Sauf qu'avant même que l'elfe n'est pus dire ou faire quoi que se soit contre eux alors que Kili et Lucy tenaient toujours leurs mains serrez dans leurs mains, une silhouette émergea des arbres autour, faisant réagir l'elfe qui banda son arc et alla s'apprêter à lâcher sa flèche droit vers le nouvel arrivant. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de lâcher son arc que la personne avait saisis l'arc et la flèche de la main gauche, tirant son bras en avant, avant de lui donner un violent coup de coude du droit dans la poitrine, la plaquant au sol en lui coupant le souffle sur le choc alors que Kili et Lucy observèrent le nouvel arrivant fort surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_ Peter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

_ Pas le temps de discuter Lucy, on doit aller chercher les autres et les éloigner des elfes le plus possible ! Répliqua Peter à l'encontre de sa cadette, l'empêchant de lui poser ces questions, surtout aux vus du fait qu'il n'avait que son épée et son bouclier en mains et nullement ces paquetages, avant de faire un signe à ces deux derniers de le suivre. J'ai trouvé la sortie de cette forêt alors dépêchons nous d'y aller, alors vite ! Allons-y !

Et n'attendant pas une seconde, sans un regard vers l'elfe qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, tout en dardant un regard sur le garçon qui venait de la plaquer au sol avec une facilité déconcertante, Peter fit courir Kili et Lucy à sa suite droit vers la position que tenait la Compagnie en cet instant, encercler par les elfes. Et comme avec sa benjamine et le plus jeune nain, encore une fois, Peter déboula comme un boulet de canon dans la clairière, chargeant le premier elfe qui se retrouvait devant lui, saisissant la flèche et l'arc de ces mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde à son entrée qui rivèrent toute son attention sur lui.

Alors qu'ayant profiter de l'effet de surprise et de son élan, Peter n'avait laisser aucune possibilité à l'elfe de se dégager de sa poigne qu'il avait reculer, entrainant ce dernier vers lui avant de tourner sur lui-même et de le balancer sans vergogne contre un autre de ces camarades elfes. Pour ensuite se baisser pour éviter une flèche lui étant destiner, le Pevensie avait rengainer son épée dans sa course, ramassa un caillou par terre et la lança droit vers la tête de l'elfe en question qui se la prit en pleine tête, surprenant tout le monde, aussi bien la Compagnie que les elfes qui n'avaient pas bouger d'un millimètre de leur position lorsque Kili et Lucy finirent par entrer à leurs tours dans la clairière, poussant deux autres elfes dans leurs charges, les plaquant au sol et les empêchant de tirer leur traits sur l'un des leurs.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Vite vous tous ! Allons-y ! Je connais la sortie de cette forêt ! Leur lança Peter déterminé, en coupant la question surprise de l'elfe blond à son entrée. Assommez-les !

_ Tu ne me le feras pas dire deux fois !

L'instant suivante, Susan avait réagis et avait chargé l'elfe mettant en joute Thorin.

Lui attrapant son arc et sa flèche de ces mains, pour abaisser ces dernières le surprenant avant qu'il ne puisse même essayer de se détacher de sa prise, Susan lui enfonça un uppercut du droit directement dans sa mâchoire droite, l'éloignant d'elle et de Thorin, tout en lui ayant arraché son arc au préalable. Qu'elle fracassa droit sur la tête de l'elfe qui avait tenté de la stopper avant d'attraper Thorin et de le pousser à fuir la zone de combat, très vite suivis par Lucy et Kili qui leur indiquèrent la direction donner par Peter qu'ils devaient prendre s'ils voulaient quitté l'endroit le plus vite possible. Tandis que les nains avaient chacun chargé comme des béliers dans l'estomac des elfes les menaçant droit devant eux, leur coupant le souffle et leur faisant lâcher leur prise sur leur arc pendant que certains d'entre eux, comme Dwalin, Bifur et Gloin étaient parvenus à s'emparer de leurs arc avant de les jeter sur d'autre elfes à l'écart qui s'écartèrent pour éviter le coup, pour ensuite très vite se reconcentrer à fuir le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

_ Allons-y vous tous ! Dépêchez-vous ! Leur cria Peter poussant les derniers retardataires à poursuivre la course, alors qu'avec une prise rapide, il avait désarmé un autre elfe de son arc avant de le plaquer au sol et d'en charger un autre, l'écartant de son chemin.

_ Peter ?

_ Courrez Susan ! Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je me charge de vos arrières, allez ! Partez !

Et ne se le faisant pas répéter une seconde fois, Susan laissa son ainé gérer cette affaire, tenant toujours fermement Thorin dans sa main, l'entrainant dans sa course dans son sillage, suivant Lucy et Kili qui paraissaient tous les deux savoir ou aller parmis les arbres. Sans nulle doute Peter qui avait fais du repérage et connaissait la route pour sortir de cette fichu forêt, en ayant indiqué le chemin à suivre à Lucy qui calculait sans peine les distances et les coordonnés qu'il lui avait transmis après qu'il les avait tiré de là, tandis que celle-ci se demandait bel et bien ou pouvait se trouver Bilbon ?

Après les avoir éloigner de l'elfe qu'il avait repoussé en leur ordonnant de les suivre, Peter avait avertis Lucy et Kili que Bilbon était à l'abri, qu'il l'avait caché des elfes le temps d'aller sortir la Compagnie de ces derniers et qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas s'inquiéter pour lui. Surtout qu'ils ne devaient pas le mentionner devant les elfes pour ainsi éviter que ces derniers comprennent qu'il manquait l'un des leurs si jamais ils se faisaient attraper, pour ainsi permettre une chance au hobbit de sortir d'ici en toute sécurité. Comme de pouvoir lui permettre de venir les sortir du possible guêpier dans lequel ils pouvaient risquer de tomber à tout moment, en se doutant que le groupe d'elfe autour d'eux pourrait appeler des renforts pour leur porter assistance pour les stopper et les arrêter, donc moutuche et bouche-cousue concernant le Sacquet.

Mais d'autres de la Compagnie s'en était aussi rendu compte de l'absence du hobbit.

_ Ou est… ?

_ Peter l'a mis en sécurité ! Coupa Lucy à la question de l'Héritier de Durin que Susan poussait à courir devant elle alors qu'elle armait son arc, prêt à lâcher sa flèche dans une partie non vitale d'un elfe quand le premier se mettra à se dresser devant eux. Nous devons nous dépêchez de quitter leur terre et mettre le plus de distance entre eux, ils ne nous pourchasseront pas dès que nous aurons quitté les limites de leur royaume ! Leur lança-t'elle sur ce que Peter leur avait rapporté à elle et au plus jeune nain plus tôt, sur les chances qu'ils auraient s'ils parvenaient à quitter le royaume des elfes.

_ Comment sais-tu que nous devons allez par là Lucy ?

_ Parce que Peter m'a dis ou aller Fili, alors contentez-vous de courir et de ne pas regarder derrière !

_ Ou est passé Peter ?

_ Il doit s'occuper des elfes Thorin, alors continuons de fuir ou tout ce dont il aura fait, n'aura servis strictement à rien répliqua Susan devant les paroles du Durin qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, retourner en arrière pour emmener le Pevensie avec eux.

Sauf que ces deux sœurs avaient raison, ils se devaient de poursuivre leur course, ne s'arrêtant pas un seul instant pour fuir les elfes car tous les nains savaient parfaitement que si ces derniers venaient à leur remettre la main dessus, il y avait toutes les chances que ces derniers viennent à les enfermer et les empêchent de poursuivre leur quête. Même s'ils avaient la lettre du Maitre d'Imladris, il y avait un risque que Thranduil ne vienne jamais à les laisser poursuivre leur mission et les empêche de récupérer Erebor du dragon, autant que d'éviter cette possible invasion de l'Est si l'Ennemi mettait la main sur la Montagne Solitaire.

Alors que derrière eux, les elfes avaient finis par émerger de leur surprise, autant que du choc et du souffle couper que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient eux causer par la charge des nains sur leurs estomacs, certains allant aider leur leader blond à se relever de là ou il était tomber après le coup porter à la mâchoire par Susan. Se massant celle-ci douloureusement, n'ayant jamais pensé qu'une femme pourrait avoir autant de force dans un poing, le chef entendit le bruit d'un combat à quelques mètres pour constater que le garçon, celui qui avait chargé sur ces archers, détournant ainsi la concentration de tous des nains, mettait deux autres elfes à terre avec aucune difficulté apparente qui vint à tous les alerter. Ce gamin n'était pas une menace à prendre à la légère, si celui-ci réussissait sans peine à mettre à terre des guerriers chevronner avec autant de facilité, obligeant tous les autres à demeurer sur leurs gardes, pour qu'ensuite celui-ci ne s'empresse de fuir sur les traces de la compagnie, repoussant les premiers poursuivants qui était sur leurs traces.

Il n'en avait pas fallus d'avantage au chef des elfes pour ordonner à ces camarades de les pourchasser et de les stopper tous, mais de faire très attention au gamin qui paraissait étrangement à l'aise dans la forêt et courant parmis les troncs des arbres avec une telle facilité et déconcertante, que tous les elfes saisirent que quelque chose se trouvait être à l'œuvre. Une puissante magie enveloppait alors que les arbres, pourtant silencieux au file des décennies avec l'ombre ne cessant de grandir dans leur domaine, se mirent étrangement à se réveiller, leurs racines et leurs branches se mettant à se dresser devant la course des elfes couvrant la retraite des nains. Ralentissant la course des elfes, en stoppant même beaucoup stupéfait en regardant les branches et les racines des arbres former une barrière sur leur chemin, les empêchant de suivre ce chemin sans devoir les escalader, mais même là, les branches repoussaient avec violence les elfes à terre et les obligeant à faire des détours pour les éviter et continuer de les poursuivre.

Ce qui permit aux nains d'avoir une certaine avance sur leurs poursuivants alors qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre les cris de Peter les sommant de continuer leur course quoi qu'il arrive et de ne pas se retourner une seule seconde. Alors que les nains pouvaient pleinement entendre un étrange son, comme un rugissement profond émanant depuis le sol qui leur donna quelque peu des sueurs froides, tandis qu'il suffit d'un regard entre Susan et Lucy pour qu'elles identifient toutes les deux le bruit, et se souriant mutuellement, bien qu'elles se demandaient comment cela pouvait être possible ? Les deux sœurs reconnaitraient toutes les deux facilement le son des échanges et autres bruits caractéristiques des arbres quand ces derniers se réveillaient ou qu'ils prenaient part à un combat, et aux vus des cris des elfes dans leurs dos, les arbres de leur propre forêt étaient en train de les ralentir dans leur poursuite, donnant ainsi quartier libre à la Compagnie pour le prendre le plus de distance sur eux.

Son aussi qui vint à intriguer les nains, autant que leur poser des interrogations quand ils avaient remarqué des sourires victorieux et heureuses qu'avaient les deux sœurs l'une envers l'autre.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ce son, les filles ? Vous le savez ?

_ Oui Balin. Nous le savons. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à les réveiller mais les arbres sont en train de ralentir les elfes.

_ Comment ça les arbres ? De quoi est ce que vous parlez Susan ?

_ Les arbres de cette forêt sont vivants Dwalin. Et par on ne sait comment, Peter est parvenu à les convaincre de nous aider contre les elfes répliqua Lucy à l'encontre du grand guerrier, autant que du reste des nains de la Compagnie derrière eux. Et si vous ne nous croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à regarder derrière vous et vous verrez ces derniers à l'œuvre ?

Et suivant la direction de la plus jeune Pevensie, tous les nains purent facilement discerner l'un des elfes tentant de passer par la voie des airs, sautant de branches en branches pour tenter de les rattraper, mais l'une des branches sur sa route vint à s'enrouler autour de son torse comme un serpent. Avant de le plaquer à terre sans aucune douceur, forçant les trois elfes les suivant à faire machine arrière pour venir aidé leur camarade à l'arracher de la prise qu'avait la branche sur son torse. Tandis que de l'autre côté, ils aperçurent une des racines se dresser sur le chemin de deux autres elfes, les faisant chuter avant de s'enraciner de nouveau dans la terre comme si de rien n'était, pendant que les grondements continuaient de résonner tout autour d'eux que Susan et Lucy n'eurent aucune difficulté à comprendre et à identifier.

_ Les arbres sont en colère ! Rapporta Susan en levant la tête vers les branches au-dessus d'eux qui s'écartaient sur leur passage, leur permettant ainsi d'apercevoir d'avantage leur environnement et d'avoir plus de clarté pour voir ou ils mettaient tous les pieds. Les elfes n'ont strictement rien fais pour les empêcher de sombrer et ils vont apprendre à leurs dépends qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre la nature à dos, au risque de représailles auquel ils ne pourront nullement faire face !

_ Avez-vous déjà mis la nature en colère chez vous ?

_ Nullement Ori vint à admettre Lucy, poursuivant sa course, suivant le chemin que les arbres étaient en train de leur faire parmis eux, leur montrant ainsi la voie à suivre pour mettre ainsi autant de distance avec les elfes derrière eux. Nous étions trop respectueux de la nature pour penser à leur faire du mal et d'avoir de telles pensées à leurs égards. Si vous respectez la Nature, celle-ci vous la rendra et deviendra l'une de vos meilleures amies dans les moments les plus importants de votre vie ; les informa-t'elle à ce propos, se rappelant sans peine des nombreuses combats mener au côté des arbres, autant que des journées passer avec ces derniers durant leurs années à Narnia.

_ Si nous n'étions pas pousser par le temps, j'aimerais beaucoup les elfes se prendre une raclée de leur propre forêt et…

_ Thorin ?

_ Je sais Susan, je le sais. Ne gâchons pas l'ouverture que le gamin nous a donné et quittons cet endroit au plus vite !

Et ne le répétant pas une seconde fois, Thorin fonça d'avantage, dépassant Susan qui souria à son empressement de quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible, poussant les autres à accélérer le mouvement alors que l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie, attrapa la main de sa benjamine pour la faire courir à ces côtés avant de jeter un coup d'œil droit vers leur ainé. Souriant à la vue de Peter en train de faire tourner en bourrique les elfes, Susan se rendit compte que les arbres couvraient plus leur arrière à eux, n'important que peu d'appui à son ainé, qui parvenait sans peine à couper la route des elfes, les empêchant de suivre la Compagnie. Même s'ils étaient incapables de les suivre à cause des arbres, il n'en demeurait pas moins que certains des elfes tentaient leur chance et qu'ils étaient très vite mis en déroute par Peter, donc les autres avaient décidés de se concentrer uniquement sur le garçon.

Et mal leur en prenne, les elfes pensaient qu'ils auraient à faire à une proie facile, ils se détrompèrent très vite, surtout lorsque deux elfes parvinrent à sauter en plein chemin de sa route et si ces dernières crurent que voir deux flèches river droit sur sa personne, viendrait à le stopper, ils vinrent à se gourer très vite, en ayant droit à de se prendre le Pevensie de plein fouet quand ce dernier se baissa pour éviter la trajectoire de leurs flèches. Et se redressant, Peter envoya ces poings droit vers les mentons des deux elfes, les envoyant valser avant de les enjamber sans peine et de contourner un arbre à l'instant même ou deux flèches se fichèrent droit dans le tronc de celui-ci qui se mit à gémir avant de plonger ces branches droit vers ces deux derniers, les attrapant dans ces prises et leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Le prochain elfe qui tenta de se mettre à travers de sa voie, eut droit à avoir le souffle complètement couper quand Peter le percuta de plein fouet en plein estomac comme un bélier, le plaquant au sol avant de l'assommer d'un coup de poing dans le visage et de rouler sur le dos, pour ensuite envoyer son pied dans le genou d'un elfe qui avait essayer de l'attraper par derrière. Et se relevant très vite, Peter chargea droit vers l'elfe lui arrivant dessus, constatant uniquement qu'il s'agissait d'une femme elfe dont la longue chevelure rousse lui fut étrangement familière, mais ne s'attardant pas sur de telle détail, le Pevensie s'était baisser, se laissant glisser pour passer sous sa garde et lui ayant arraché son arc avec sa flèche au passage. Termina par lui faire un croche pied dans sa jambe droite par le biais de l'arc de cette dernière, tirant violemment pour la faire tomber alors que Peter se redressait pour attraper l'autre elfe au passage, lui envoyant directement son bouclier dans la face en un coup du gauche, avant de lui asséner un coup d'arc dans l'estomac avant de le balancer par-dessus son dos, derrière l'elfe qu'il avait déjà mis à terre.

Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'avait pas réellement apprécié de se retrouver encore une fois à terre que l'elfe avait saisi l'une des flèches ranger dans son carquois, qu'elle empoigna dans sa main avant de la planter dans la cuisse du garçon, pour tenter ainsi de le blesser et aussi de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute dans sa course folle. Seulement, malgré la douleur qui irradia dans son membre, Peter ne fit qu'attraper la main de l'elfe lui ayant planté la flèche, la retirant avec elle de sa jambe, avant de repousser violemment cette dernière, refusant de frapper une femme, même si elle était son ennemi. Le Pevensie ne s'attarda pas d'avantage sur elle et mit à terre l'elfe suivant avant de s'empresser de reprendre sa course, tout en tentant de ne pas faire cas de la douleur irradiant dans sa jambe qui allait le ralentir.

Mais il n'en avait cure, tant qu'il parvenait à faire sortir la Compagnie sain et sauf de cette forêt, s'était la seule chose qui comptait aux yeux de du Pevensie.

Grâce à son radar intégrer dans son esprit, Peter put facilement savoir ou se trouvait la Compagnie, autant que les elfes autour d'eux et ou ces derniers se concentraient en réalité. Constatant que les elfes se trouvaient à sa poursuite et que des rares elfes tentaient de suivre les nains et ces sœurs, mais aux vus de l'acharnement des arbres à barrer leur route pour les rattraper après que Peter était parvenu à leur demander leur appui dans cette affaire, le Pevensie se concentra uniquement sur ceux le prenant en traque. Bien qu'il fût encore quelque peu surpris de la manière dont il était parvenu à réveiller les arbres de la Forêt Noire, Peter avait été heureux de retrouver une certaine familiarité dans ce monde qui lui rappela beaucoup ces années à Narnia et quand il était repartis porter assistance aux siens lorsqu'il avait constaté que ces derniers étaient aux prise avec des araignées. Et qu'ils allaient être confronté aux elfes par la suite, le Pevensie s'était empressé de les rejoindre, remarquant au passage que les arbres se réveillaient les uns après les autres sur sa route, se tenant prêt à intervenir si besoin était.

Alors le fait que ces derniers étaient prêts à l'aider contre ceux vivant aux seins de leurs terres, le surprenait grandement mais Peter n'essaya pas d'en comprendre d'avantage, se concentrant uniquement sur sa mission. Celle de faire tourner en bourrique les elfes et il en prenait un malin plaisir, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Seulement, même si Peter parvenait à garder occuper les elfes et que les arbres empêchaient ces derniers de poursuivre la Compagnie, il n'en demeurait pas moins que certains d'entre eux se trouvait bien plus intelligent que les autres. Et usant du fait qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement le domaine, ce groupe allait parvenir à les rattraper par un autre chemin et à leur couper la route avant qu'ils ne parviennent à atteindre la crevasse ou ils auraient une chance de semer les elfes les pourchassant. Et c'était d'ailleurs devant cette crevasse que le groupe des elfes n'allaient pas tarder les intercepter, Peter avait plutôt intérêt à les rejoindre là-bas avant qu'il y ait un possible massacre entre eux et la Compagnie.

Alors que Susan et Lucy courraient en tête de la Compagnie, suivant le chemin que les arbres étaient en train de leur dévoiler petit à petit, les deux sœurs avisèrent que la voie menait droit vers une crevasse ou elles se seraient toutes les deux arrêtés. Mais quand elles comprirent qu'il n'y avait seulement que deux-trois mètres séparant les deux côtés de la crevasse, paraissant mener un fossé d'où coulait un profond fleuve dont les rapides étaient facilement identifiable au bruit du son qu'elles émettaient. Susan et Lucy ne se regardèrent uniquement, hochant de la tête l'une envers l'autre, avant d'accélérer le pas, faisant crier les nains derrières elles en remarquant vers quoi elles chargeaient toutes les deux.

Mais elles n'eurent guère la possibilité d'avoir le temps de sauter pour aller de l'autre côté que des silhouettes vinrent à les percuter, faillant les faire tomber toutes les deux si les bras des nouveaux arrivants ne s'étaient pas entourer autour de leurs tailles, emprisonnant leurs bras par la même occasion. Faisant grincer des dents les nains quand ils avisèrent l'elfe blond, celui qui avait menacer de sa flèche Thorin plus tôt, emprisonner Susan contre lui, celle-ci s'acharnant contre lui pour le faire lâcher prise tandis que se fut l'un de ces autres archers qui était en train de bloquer Lucy, faisant rager les nains dont Kili qui fonça droit vers l'elfe retenant la plus jeune Pevensie.

_ Lucy !

_ Kili, fais attention ?

Le jeune Durin eut le temps de se plaquer au sol, faisant tomber l'elfe qui avait charger pour tenter de lui mettre la main dessus, avant de se plaquer sur le dos de ce dernier, tout en encerclant ces bras autour de sa nuque pour essayer de le maitriser, alors que Thorin, Fili et les autres finirent par arriver sur les lieux à l'instant même ou le reste des elfes tentèrent de les maitriser. Ces derniers ayant compris que les arbres les gardaient éloigner des nains mais que ceux-ci ne tenteraient rien ou ne les attaqueraient tant qu'ils demeureront dans la zone de la Compagnie. Bien que cela n'empêcha pas les elfes de demeurer sur leur garde pour autant, gardant les arbres en vue et prêt à s'écarter à tout moment si l'un d'entre eux fondait sur eux.

_ Maitrisez-les tous et faites attention aux arbres ! Ordonna l'elfe blond retenant Susan, qui avait des plus grandes difficultés à garder cette dernière dans ces bras.

_ Lâche-moi espèce de… ! Cracha Susan avec véhémence en n'hésitant pas une seconde à écraser les pieds de son tortionnaire de ces talons, pour le forcer à la lâcher, bien que ce dernier resserra d'avantage ces bras autour d'elle au contraire. Tu vas me lâcher avant que je m'énerve réellement et…

_Susan ! Lucy !

_ Peter ? Fais attention !

Suivant sans peine le regard indiqué par la crainte dans la voix de Susan, bien qu'il percevait sans peine les auras des elfes lui chargeant dessus, le premier eut droit à un croche pied quand Peter vint à reculer devant lui, le faisant tomber dans le vide avant que l'un de ces camarades s'empressent de le rattraper pour lui éviter de chuter droit dans la rivière en dessous. Tandis que le second s'était jeté sur le dos du Pevensie quand celui-ci avait reculer pour éviter le premier, sauf que ce dernier n'eut guère le temps de le maitriser que Peter lui envoya un coup de tête dans sa mâchoire, lui écrasant le pied avec son talon et de lui enfoncer son coude dans les cottes, lui faisant ainsi relâcher suffisamment sa prise sur lui pour qu'il lui attrape le bras et ne vienne à le balancer par-dessus son épaule droit sur le troisième elfe arrivant sur lui.

Alors que le reste de la Compagnie était en train d'arriver devant la crevasse à leurs tours, repoussant les elfes qui revenaient sur eux, les arbres évitant d'intervenir avec le précipice aussi proche d'eux, continuèrent de repousser ces derniers, usant de leur taille contre eux et les chargeant comme des béliers dans l'estomac et passant ainsi sous la garde de leurs armes pour les forcer à reculer. Tandis que tous avisèrent facilement l'ainé des Pevensie charger droit vers ses deux sœurs pour les délivrer de l'emprise des deux elfes qui les bloquait, longeant la crevasse menant à la rivière, lorsque Thorin vint à aviser une chose qui le mit en panique que le gamin n'avait nullement remarquer, bien trop concentrer sur Susan et Lucy. Et le Durin n'hésita pas une seule seconde à charger droit sur ce danger menaçant l'ainé des Pevensie alors que les autres nains avaient eux aussi finis par remarquer ce détail, craignant aussi bien pour leur leader que pour le gamin.

_ Thorin ?

_ Attention Peter !

_ Peter ?

Sauf que le Pevensie n'eut guère le temps de se tourner ou même de comprendre la raison de ces cris à son encontre, qu'il garda en ligne de mire ces cadettes lorsqu'il vint à percevoir le bruit caractéristique d'un sifflement se rapprochant dangereusement de sa position quand il y eut un impact. Chancelant sur la surprise alors que le silence vint à s'installer d'un coup, lui donnant l'impression de bouchon dans les oreilles, Peter eut toutes les difficultés à reprendre un souffle régulier, chancelant sur ces pieds tandis qu'il se tourna doucement vers ces arrières, dans la direction d'où était parti le trait ornant le haut de son dos.

Pourquoi les gens avaient-ils le besoin de lui lancer des flèches dans le dos pour tenter de le stopper ? C'était exactement la deuxième qui venait à l'atteindre à cet emplacement précisément, tentant de ne pas se rappeler de celle qu'il avait reçus du sbire d'Azog quelques jours auparavant, mettant de côté les visages inquiets et choquer des nains river sur sa personne, pour concentrer toute son attention sur l'endroit d'où était venu le tir. Droit vers l'archer qui l'avait touché quand il remarqua deux détails.

Le premier, s'était que Thorin se trouvait agenouiller auprès de l'archer, le visage blême et choquer quand Peter finit par comprendre. Le Durin avait tenté de repousser l'elfe qui le visait et avait ainsi dévié la trajectoire de la flèche qui aurait dus atteindre une autre partie de son corps, raison pour laquelle, il n'avait pas réellement sentis une menace potentiel fondre sur lui. Le second, s'est que l'archer se révélait être une archère et « une » elfe qui lui parut étrangement familière quand il vint à se rappeler d'où il l'avait vu, se souvenant que s'était celle qui avait porté assistance à Lucy et Kili contre les araignées quelques instants plus tôt et celle qui lui avait planté une flèche dans la cuisse quand il l'avait repoussé de son chemin, après l'avoir désarmer de son arc.

Cette dernière avait dus réussir à remettre la main sur un autre arc, empruntant sans doute à l'un de ces camarades où de ramasser ceux qu'il avait balancer, lorsqu'il avait arraché ces derniers des mains de leurs propriétaires après les avoir stopper ou mis en déroute, Peter finit par lâcher les mains de cette dernière pour ainsi apercevoir les traits du visage dont il n'avait pas encore aviser depuis le début. Et lorsqu'il vint à croiser le regard vert forêt qui était porter sur sa personne, avec autant d'effarement que de surprise, le Pevensie eut la nette impression d'avoir reçu un autre coup sur la tête tandis que les battements de son cœur devenait plus frénétique dans sa cage thoracique, lui donnant des sueurs froides alors qu'il essayait d'emmagasiner ce dont il était témoin. Mais Peter n'eut pas la possibilité d'en penser d'avantage qu'il réemergea très vite quand il entendit le mugissement et les plaintes émaner des arbres autour de lui, le faisant gigoter la tête de gauche à droite pour tenter de sortir de telle pensée qui le prenait, se traitant de tous les noms quand cela eut pour cause de renforcer ces instants de vertige, le faisant d'avantage chanceler en arrière, faisant réagir les gens autour de lui, bien que personne ne bougèrent, craignant qu'un geste ne vienne à le faire d'avantage reculer droit vers le précipice qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre de lui.

Sauf que cela fit réagir Thorin qui, pressentant que les choses allaient d'avantage se corser, s'était relever avant même qu'un elfe n'est eu l'idée de l'attraper et de le stopper, le Durin s'était élancer droit vers le Pevensie pour tenter de le rattraper et le ramener vers la terre ferme. Cependant, tout sembla se dérouler au ralentis autour du garçon, qui portait toute son attention sur les arbres, ces derniers continuant de mugir de douleur en résonnance avec la propre souffrance émanant de son propre corps, tout en sentant au fond de lui que ceux-ci étaient en train de lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de dangereux et d'irréfléchis mais cela pourrait le sauver autant que le reste de la Compagnie plus tard, quand il décida de faire confiance à ces derniers et de croire en eux, pour ensuite tourner son attention vers ces sœurs pour leur faire passer son message avant de laisser l'obscurité finir par avoir le dessus sur lui.

_ Ayez la foi.

_ Peter ?

Et dans un dernier sourire à leur encontre, Peter se laissa chuter en arrière, sentant ces pieds quitter le sol et la chute vertigineuse qui s'en suivit, sous les cris effrayer et craintif des siens résonnant dans ces oreilles alors que l'obscurité eut raison de lui mais pas avant de sentir un écrin l'envelopper et le protéger quand il vint à entrer en contact avec la surface de l'eau.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais, vous êtes tous en train de me maudire en cet instant précis, n'est-ce pas?**

 **je vous rassure, la suite sera poster pour la semaine prochaine donc vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de jour à patienter jusqu'à connaitre la suite ;)**

 **sinon, votre avis sur ce chapitre? J'ai hâte de le connaitre sur celui-ci ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui en tout cas**

 **je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **big bis ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	32. Chapitre 31 Face à face avec le Roi Sylv

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **et oui vous avez été unanime vous m'en voulez à mort pour la fin du précédent chapitre ;)**

 **et comme promis voici la suite avec l'entrée en scène de Thranduil :)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira et à tous ceux ayant mis ma fic en favorie =D**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Face à Face avec le Roi Sylvestre**

 __ Ayez la foi._

 __ Peter ?_

 _Et dans un dernier sourire à leur encontre, Peter se laissa chuter en arrière, sentant ces pieds quitter le sol et la chute vertigineuse qui s'en suivit, sous les cris effrayer et craintif des siens résonnant dans ces oreilles alors que l'obscurité eut raison de lui mais pas avant de sentir un écrin l'envelopper et le protéger quand il vint à entrer en contact avec la surface de l'eau._

.xXx.

_ Peter !

Tendant encore la main comme pour tenter de l'attraper encore alors qu'il avait disparus depuis plusieurs minutes dans la rivière en contrebas, Thorin avait le plus grand mal à reprendre une respiration sereine, le cœur battant avec frénésie tandis qu'il essayait d'encaisser ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'ainé des Pevensie, le gamin, venait de tomber dans la crevasse, aspiré par les eaux de la rivière, une flèche dans le dos après qu'il soit revenu les sortir de l'embuscade dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, encercler par les elfes suivant leur confrontation contre les araignées.

Thorin ne parvenait pas à se l'admettre. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette fin, pas après tout ce dont ils avaient déjà traversé ensemble. Il ne pouvait concevoir que l'ainé des Pevensie était parti pour de bon, lâchant prise sur soit même alors qu'il était affalé devant le précipice, sa main toujours tendu vers la rivière, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui se déroulait dans son dos. Les autres membres de la Compagnie avaient tous finis par réémerger de leur stupeur et effarement la plus totale, criant de rage et s'acharnant contre les elfes, ces derniers devant s'empresser de les maitriser surtout que leur cible à tous se révélait être celle qui avait tiré la flèche ayant atteint le Pevensie, cette dernière n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre de sa place.

_ Espèce de… Sale garce ! Tu l'as tué ! Cracha avec véhémence Susan se débattant comme une sauvage dans les bras de l'elfe blond qui avait de plus en plus de mal de la maitriser, alors que Lucy était demeuré inerte dans les bras de son tortionnaire, les larmes se déversant de ces joues en flot en silence. Tu as tué notre frère ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te massacrer ! Lâchez-moi avant que je ne… !

_ Susan ! Cria apeuré et furieuse Lucy quand elle vit l'elfe blond retenant sa sœur, abattre son poing à l'arrière du crâne de sa sœur ainée, l'assommant alors qu'elle s'affalait comme une poupée de chiffon dans ces bras, à la plus grande colère de celle-ci que du reste des nains. Arrêtez tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Laissez-nous tranquille ! Assassins !

_ Lucy ! Cria Kili quand il avisa, que sur un signe de tête de son chef, l'elfe retenant la plus jeune Pevensie, avait été elle aussi assommer à son tour, à la plus grande rage des nains qui reprirent d'avantage de frénésie à se dégager de leurs bourreaux pour rejoindre les deux sœurs. Relâchez-les ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ? Eloignez vos sales pattes d'elles après vous en êtes pris à leur frère, bande de… ?

_ Kili !

_ Je visais la jambe murmura doucement l'archère encore choquer parce qui venait de se produire et se trouvant toujours à genoux de là ou Thorin l'avait poussé quand elle avait tiré, sa voix semblant résonner dans toute la clairière malgré les cris des nains qui se turent pour river tous leur attention sur elle. Je voulais atteindre sa jambe pour le stopper dans sa course… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce nain en me poussant, ma flèche changerait ainsi d'une telle trajectoire…

Est-ce qu'elle est en train de sous-entendre que cela était de sa faute si sa flèche avait abattus Peter lorsqu'il avait voulus l'empêcher de tirer ?

_ Vous osez accusés mon Oncle de sa mort ! Si vous ne l'aviez pas menacé d'une flèche, mon oncle ne se serait jamais précipiter pour vous empêcher de le toucher ! Cracha avec véhémence Fili en fusillant l'elfe rousse alors que deux elfes devaient le maitriser, comme tous les autres nains d'ailleurs tandis qu'aucun elfe ne s'était approcher de Thorin pour l'instant. Tout le monde aurait réagis de la sorte pour protéger un proche ! Répliqua-t'il avec dureté sur le fait que quiconque aurait agis de la sorte pour une personne auquel on tenait.

Mais Thorin ne fit plus attention à ce que les autres lui disaient, complètement plonger dans cette vision de la chute du garçon, tombant et retombant encore et encore sous ces yeux, alors que les paroles de l'elfe ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit sans arrêt. S'il ne s'en était pas mêler, le gamin aurait eu une flèche dans la jambe et serait encore parmis eux en cet instant précis, à dégager ces deux sœurs des elfes et à empêcher ces derniers de leur faire du mal et non quelque part, au fond d'une rivière qui était en train de l'emmener loin d'eux. Lorsqu'il vint à se rappeler des derniers mots du Pevensie avant sa chute.

 _« _ Ayez la foi. »_

La phrase murmurer à ses sœurs résonna dans l'esprit de Thorin alors qu'il en était persuadé, Peter avait tenté de leur faire passer un message que seules ces dernières pourraient comprendre. Sauf qu'elles étaient toutes les deux inconscientes dans les bras des deux elfes qui les avaient assommés, dont l'elfe qui l'avait menacé d'une flèche plus tôt, tandis que les nains avaient tous finis par abandonner les uns après les autres sous la maitrise des elfes. Ces derniers qui étaient en train de les désarmer de toutes leurs armes avant d'attacher leurs mains entre eux, faisant grogner et rager les nains qui étaient en train d'insulter de tous les noms leurs tortionnaires pendant qu'on relevait Thorin pour se charger de lui.

Ne luttant nullement contre les elfes le relevant, ces derniers s'emparant de ces mains et attachant doucement les liens autour de ces mains sans qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance, Thorin finit par relever son regard vide d'expression droit vers l'elfe qui lui faisait face pour croiser le regard désoler et peiner de celle qui avait tiré cette flèche. L'archère rousse paraissait réellement désoler de ce qui venait de se produire, s'étant rendus facilement compte de l'attachement profond du nain pour le garçon qu'elle venait d'abattre, tandis que le regard bleuté et surpris qu'il lui avait lancé un bref instant la retournait toujours autant. Elle ne l'avait croisé que quelques secondes et cela avait été amplement suffisant pour réveiller quelque chose en elle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier et qui la mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Surtout de faire face aux autres nains ou de s'approcher d'eux, ces derniers ne cachant nullement l'instinct de meurtre qu'ils avaient à son égard, seule le nain face à elle, le leader à ce qu'elle avait pus comprendre, était encore trop plonger dans ces pensées pour réellement se jeter sur elle comme tous les autres.

 _« Ayez la foi. Ayez la foi. Ayez la foi. »_

Cette phrase ne cessant de tourner dans son esprit, Thorin était persuader d'une chose, au file des jours qu'il avait passé avec le Pevensie et sa famille, c'est que, quoiqu'il arrive, le gamin n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Il allait revenir. En tant que protégé d'un Valars, Thorin espérait du fond du cœur que le garçon reviendrait. Il devait revenir, il le fallait. Alors qu'il se laissa amplement mener par les elfes, ou en tout cas, celle ayant tiré sur Peter qui le mena avec les autres, sur les pas des deux elfes portant les deux sœurs Pevensie vers leur demeure, Thorin avisa facilement qu'un autre membre de leur Compagnie manquait à l'appel. Et si l'inquiétude fut la première chose émergeant de lui pour ce dernier, Thorin priait pour que Bilbon soit en sécurité et vienne à trouver un moyen de les faire sortir de là, s'ils ne parvenaient pas par eux-mêmes à quitter le Royaume sylvestre par leur propre moyen.

Ils allaient tout faire pour quitter ces terres tous ensemble et poursuivre la suite de leur voyage avant l'arrivée du jour de Durin.

.xXx.

Il était une boule de nerfs.

Une véritable boule de nerfs négative.

Il était demeuré complètement figer sur place devant la scène s'étant dérouler devant lui et avait dus prendre sur lui pour s'empresser de suivre les elfes emporter les autres membres de la Compagnie pour leur royaume. Se trouvant toujours sous l'influence de l'anneau qu'il avait glissé au doigt depuis qu'il l'avait récupérer, ne souhaitant nullement se rappeler de ce passage terrifiant ou il avait perdu l'esprit durant quelques instants, Bilbon s'interrogeant toujours sur ce qui aurait pus arriver si le Pevensie n'était pas venus l'arrêter avant de perdre entièrement ces moyens. Moyens à cause de cette chose se trouvant à son doigt, qu'il avait refusé de conserver en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait faillis causer lorsque Peter l'avait poussé à le garder, lui affirmant que cette « chose » était plus à l'abri dans ces mains que dans celle des autres avant de le pousser à la passer au doigt quand il l'avait avertis de ce qui allait arriver.

Les elfes n'étaient plus très loin de leur tomber dessus après les araignées.

Peter lui avait alors ordonné de garder l'Anneau à son doigt et de demeurer ainsi invisible aux yeux de tous, pour ainsi rester à l'abri des elfes si jamais les choses venaient à mal tourner et que la Compagnie se fasse attraper entièrement, Bilbon serait alors leur dernier espoir pour les faire sortir de là si la lettre d'Elrond ne venait pas à suffire à convaincre ces derniers, autant que la parole des Envoyées d'Aslan. Le hobbit avait pour demande de ne pas les quitter des yeux et de demeurer le plus silencieux possible, car même s'il était invisible, les elfes avaient tout de même une ouïe fine donc ils pourraient facilement percevoir sa présence, s'il ne faisait pas attention à ce dont il faisait. Et après avoir repoussé le mille-pattes à carapace à revaquer à ces occupations quotidiennes d'une main apaisante, attendant tranquillement que le hobbit vienne à glisser l'anneau à son doigt, le Pevensie s'était mis à courir droit vers les bruits des combats et des cris de la Compagnie en train d'affronter les araignées quand les elfes avaient débarqués sur ces entrefaites.

Et masquer derrière les arbres, qui avaient pris vis sous ces yeux stupéfaits et choquer, se mettant à malmener les elfes en les empêchant de rattraper la Compagnie dès que Peter avait indiqué le chemin à suivre à ces sœurs. Après ça, les arbres avaient laissés entrapercevoir la route à suivre et la Compagnie l'avait suivis, emboiter par le bas de Bilbon qui ne les avait pas lâché d'un pouce, ces pas de hobbit passant sans peine inaperçus ou il allait, autant auprès des arbres que des elfes qui concentraient toutes leur attention sur l'ainé des Pevensie. Et Bilbon ne pouvait réfuter que celui-ci paraissait prendre du plaisir à malmener les elfes, n'usant que de ces poings et de son bouclier pour repousser les elfes, esquivant les flèches que ces derniers tentaient de lui envoyer pour le stopper, étant bien plus malin d'eux sur leur propre terre que cela surprenait encore le hobbit.

Cependant, il avait fallus que Susan et Lucy se fassent attrapées par deux elfes, pour obliger Peter à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa mission et ainsi perdre de vue les autres elfes autour de lui, ce qui lui avait valus d'être leur cible et de se prendre cette flèche dans le dos. Bien que Bilbon mettait encore les doutes les paroles de l'archère sur la partie du corps du garçon qu'elle visait en premier, avant que Thorin ne vienne à la pousser pour tenter de dévier le trait mortel, le hobbit ne voulait même pas imaginer dans quel état devait se trouvait le nain en cet instant précis. Aux vus du peu de résistance, voir quasi aucune résistance, qu'il donna lorsque deux elfes vinrent à le relever et à l'attacher, Bilbon avait compris comme tous les autres, que le Seigneur nain était en train de s'accuser de ce qui venait de se produire et s'était laissé mener avec les autres de la Compagnie qui continuaient d'incendier les elfes et promettre des menaces de mort à celle responsable de la chute de l'ainé des Pevensie.

Mais alors qu'il suivait le groupe emmener la Compagnie, les paroles de l'ainé des Pevensie ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit, ces mots adresser à ces deux sœurs, Bilbon avait l'impression qu'il avait tenté de faire passer un message dans ces paroles. _« Ayez la foi »._ Avoir la foi ? Mais en quoi ? Bilbon se doutait qu'ils devaient tous croire que tout irait bien par la suite… Peut-être que cela avait-il avoir avec lui-même ? Puisque les elfes ignoraient complètement sa présence comme le fait qu'il y avait un membre de la Compagnie qu'ils n'avaient pas encore attrapé alors ils avaient encore une chance de quitter cet endroit, si Susan et Lucy ne parvenaient pas à convaincre les elfes du bien fondé de cette quête, comme de la lettre du Seigneur Elrond. Sauf que le Sacquet avait le sentiment que ces mots signifiaient autre chose d'autre. Mais quoi donc ?

Il l'ignorait encore sauf que pour l'instant, le but premier de Bilbon était de ne pas lâcher d'un pouce les elfes et la Compagnie des yeux, dans l'intention formel de les suivre jusqu'au bout.

Plus ils avançaient dans le royaume elfe et plus ils laissaient la lugubre forêt, ainsi que le nid des araignées derrière eux, revenant dans la lumière du jour alors que les arbres morts et desséchés relaissaient place à des arbres fleurissants et verdoyants des couleurs d'automne, tandis que les animaux pouvaient être pleinement entendus se mouvant autour d'eux et vaquant à leurs activités quotidiennes. Et les arbres denses autour d'eux s'espassaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et se rapprochaient de la demeure des elfes qui finit par apparaître devait eux au delà du pont de pierre, qui surplombait la rivière émanant d'une chute d'eau que la Compagnie était en train de franchir le pont avec les gardes elfes, alors que Bilbon s'empressa de les suivre tout en observant les lieux. Comme les propres maisons des hobbits à la Comté, il semblerait que les elfes avaient créé leur royaume au cœur même d'une colline de pierre, recouvert d'arbre et de verdure tandis que le domaine avait été taillé de telle sorte que la pierre avait été façonnée pour laisser paraître une forêt dessiner dans la roche.

Une beauté à couper le souffle, mais Bilbon ne s'attarda pas sur la beauté des lieux, s'empressa de passer le pont pour rattraper les elfes autant que la Compagnie alors qu'il avisa le chef de la bande, le blond qui tenait Susan dans ces bras, confier cette dernière à un autre de ces soldats qui la transporta à la suite de celui portant Lucy. Tandis que celui-ci riva son regard vers le pont, comme s'il avait perçu le bruit des pas du hobbit, qui retint avec justesse de sursauter à ce constat, veillant à demeurer aussi silencieux que possible, tout en contournant ce dernier et à franchir les doubles grandes portes qui furent toutes les deux refermer dès que l'elfe blond fut entrer à l'intérieur. Et se cachant derrière une des colonnes pour ne pas se faire repérer, surtout que les couloirs étaient très étroits et qu'il y avait des risques de percuter quelqu'un au passage, surtout que les gardes avaient la sale habitude de faire leur ronde par deux, et prit le temps qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas se faire repérer. Tout comme de suivre de loin les endroits ou furent emporter la Compagnie, en constatant que les sœurs Pevensie étaient emmener dans une autre direction de celle ou les nains étaient emmenés de force, alors que Thorin fut escorter dans une autre partie de la cité elfique, sans opposer de résistance encore plonger dans l'état amorphe ou il se trouvait depuis la chute de Peter.

Bilbon espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien et qu'il parviendrait à les faire tous sortir d'ici, mais avant cela, il allait devoir s'amuser à faire du repérage et apprendre à connaître les lieux pour ainsi trouver la meilleure échapatoire possible pour les nains. Et aux vus de l'immensité du royaume, cela allait lui prendre quelques heures, voir quelques jours pour faire le tour.

Ce n'était pas gagné.

.xXx.

Il avait réellement perdus le fil du temps.

L'instant d'avant, il était encore coucher sur le sol, la main tendus vers la crevasse ou le gamin avait disparus emporter par le courant de la rivière. Et la seconde d'après, il était là, en plein cœur du royaume des elfes, au pied du trône du roi sylvestre qui s'y trouvait d'ailleurs, étaler avec prestance sur son trône comme s'il était le maitre du monde, dardant sur le nain son regard le plus acéré alors qu'on était en train de lui détacher les liens entravant ces poignets. Remarquant sans peine que l'archère ayant tiré sur Peter se trouvait être celle qui venait de lui retirer ces liens, Thorin n'avait même pas l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour ce qu'elle avait causée, se concentrant plutôt sur son environnement que sur l'envie de massacre des elfes autour de lui.

Identifiant sans peine l'elfe blond qui l'avait menacé de sa flèche plus tôt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter des ressemblances entre lui et Thranduil maintenant qu'il les voyait tous les deux côtes à côtes, Thorin put comprendre qu'il avait eu à faire à son fils dans la forêt. Préférant garder sa rage de s'être fais insulter par le rejeton de cette fichue oreille pointue, il décida de laisser tomber tout cela et de penser à ce qui allait se produire maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans les mains des elfes. Enfin, pas tous, puisque Bilbon se trouvait toujours dehors dans la nature, pourvu que le hobbit parvienne à s'en sortir et trouve lui-même un moyen de les tirer de là, s'il ne parvenait pas à convaincre ces derniers, autant que la lettre du Seigneur Elrond ou de la parole des sœurs Pevensie.

Dans ce cas ci, le hobbit serait leur seul moyen de les sortir de là s'ils n'y parvenaient pas.

_ Nous les avons trouvés, un groupe de nains et des jeunes humains essayant de traverser notre forêt vint à rapporter le fils de Thranduil, Legolas si Thorin avait bonne mémoire sur le prénom du môme. Ils ont été rattrapé par un groupe d'araignée et nous sommes parvenu à les atteindre mais… L'un des humains, le frère des deux filles que nous avons rapportés, nous a mis en déroute et… Les arbres lui ont portés assistance en nous empêchant de rattraper les nains et…

_ Pourtant vous les avez rattrapés ? Fit remarquer Thranduil sur ces dires, bien qu'il avait tilter à l'évocation de l'assistance que les arbres aurait porté aux nains sur ces propres terres.

_ C'est parce que les arbres ont cessés de bouger à l'instant même où…

_ Où ? Interrogea Thranduil en constatant de l'hésitation de son fils à lui rapporter tous les détails de l'affaire.

_ Où la flèche de Tauriel à toucher le garçon dans le dos et qu'il est tombé dans la rivière…

_ Je voulais l'atteindre dans la jambe, pour l'empêcher de fuir encore, je l'avais déjà blessé à l'autre jambe avant alors… Mais, ce nain m'a repoussé avant, ce qui a modifier la trajectoire de ma flèche et…

_ As-tu envoyé des soldats récupérer son corps ? Le questionna Thranduil, mettant fin au parole de la capitaine de ces gardes qui était plus que mal à l'aise de rapporter ce dont elle avait causé plus tôt.

_ J'ai fais envoyer une patrouille dès notre arrivée aux coordonnées où il est tombé admit Legolas sur ce dont il avait fais dès leur retour dans la cité elfique avant de venir donner son rapport à son père. Nous pourrons ainsi le récupérer et lui donner une sépulture descente et…

_ Il n'est pas mort.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que ce môme soit encore en vie ? Vint à l'interroger Thranduil en rivant de nouveau son attention sur Thorin après qu'il est répliqué ces mots devant les dires de son fils sur l'offre de lui donner une tombe à ce petit.

_ Aslan ne laisserait jamais l'un de ces protégés mourir d'une seule flèche dans le dos leur répliqua durement Thorin et sur de lui, alors qu'il sut exactement que ces dires lanceraient un grand froid parmi les elfes autour de lui.

Et cela fut bel et bien le cas, aux vus des regards effarés que lui portèrent ces derniers à l'évocation du Valars alors que Thranduil avait arqué un sourcil à ces mots, une lueur calculatrice dans le regard porter vers Thorin. Regard que le nain ne détourna nullement l'attention, ne flanchant pas d'un pouce devant lui, refusant que Thranduil vienne à remettre ces paroles en doutes ou les dires des enfants. Parce que même si cela lui paraissait toujours aussi démentielle, l'histoire d'existence d'autres mondes et qu'un des plus anciens Valars au monde, est envoyer quatre de ces protégés pour les soutenir dans sa quête, comme d'empêcher la prise d'Erebor par leurs ennemi, Thorin avait appris à faire confiance dans les instincts et les forces des enfants pour savoir que ces derniers faisaient partis des rares personnes dont il pouvait avoir une totale confiance. Surtout que les rugissements du lion n'ayant cesser de résonner autour d'eux lors des tours de forces des Pevensie, lorsque quelqu'un venait à mettre en doute les paroles des petits, Thorin ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ce dernier viendrait à faire en voyant la chute de l'un de ces petits comme du mal causer aux deux jeunes sœurs, lorsqu'il metterait la main sur les responsables.

Il plaignait ces derniers du sort que le Valars leur réservait.

_ Comment un nain exilé pourrait même connaître l'un des plus anciens et puissant Valars de la Terre du Milieu ? Vint à l'interroger Thranduil d'une voix dure, tout en jugeant les paroles du nain devant lui.

_ Le dernier elfe à avoir remis en cause les paroles des Pevensie a eu droit à voir sa demeure trembler sous les rugissements de lion du Valars, alors… Je ne viendrais nullement à remettre ces paroles en doute ou vous risquez fortement de déguster comme avec le Seigneur Elrond de Foncombe le mit en garde Thorin avec sérieux alors qu'il comprenait enfin les dernières paroles du garçon à l'encontre de ces sœurs.

 _« Ayez la foi »._ Ils devaient tous avoir la foi dans le Valars et ce dont, en cet instant précis, était en train de croire Thorin de tout cœur, s'était que le Valars vienne à leur ramener le gamin vivant. L'ainé des Pevensie devait leur revenir indemne et poursuivre la quête avec eux, avec le reste de sa famille et des membres de la Compagnie, ils avaient commencés tous ensemble et ils devaient finir tous ensemble cette mission.

_ Pensez-vous réellement que je pourrais craindre de vos paroles en usant de l'évocation du Valars dans ma propre maison Thorin ? Lui demanda Thranduil d'une voix dure et cassante. Vous me connaissez réellement très mal ?

Mais Thranduil ne put en dire d'avantage pour menacer Thorin que le sol sous eux se mit dangereusement à trembler, faisant sursauter les elfes à ce constat alors que le nain ne put s'empêcher de sourire sachant pertinemment ce que cela voulait signifier. Thranduil venait de mettre en doute les décisions d'Aslan et ce dernier venait tout juste de se rappeler à eux, même si ces petits n'étaient pas là, à cause des elfes, l'ainé des Pevensie était blessé et porté disparu alors que les deux sœurs avaient été assommés et qu'elles devaient être toujours plongé dans l'inconscience. Et aux vus de la secousse dans le sol, comme des fissures apparaissant sur les colonnes autour d'eux, celle-ci était bien plus violente que celle qui avait été ressentis à Foncombe, alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre résonna à travers le sol sous leurs pieds, grondement aussi semblable que le rugissement d'un fauve.

_ Et vous, vous avez oubliés qu'il ne faut jamais mettre en doute les paroles d'un Valar, Thranduil vint à s'amuser à lui rappeler Thorin à ce propos, contenant sa surprise que le lion se soit manifesté à ces propres paroles. Vous avez plutôt à retrouver le gamin ou ces sœurs vont réellement vous massacrer quand elles reprendront connaissance ? Surtout l'ainée, si la Reine Susan est capable de faire face à mes camarades nains, elle n'aura aucune difficulté à mâter des elfes tels que vous… La mâchoire de votre fils, peut attester mes paroles finit-il par lui faire remarquer en désignant d'un signe de tête la mâchoire droite de Legolas, là ou apparaissait sans peine un jolie cocard rappelant le coup de poing que lui avait donné Susan pour l'éloigner de sa personne après avoir menacé sa vie.

Pour toute réponse, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de se masser la mâchoire ou le bleu se trouvait, grimaçant sans peine à se rappel alors qu'il portait son attention vers Thranduil, attendant comme tous les autres elfes présents que celui-ci vienne à « s'excuser » pour que le tremblement vienne à se stopper. Sauf que, malheursement pour ces derniers, Thranduil n'était nullement de cet avis et même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un Valar viendrait à soutenir la Compagnie de Thorin, un Valar aussi puissant que pouvait l'être Aslan, il n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser ces derniers continuer leur route, pas en ignorant complètement ce qui se trouvait au bout de leur route.

_ D'aucun estimerait qu'il s'agit d'une noble quête finit par admettre Thranduil d'une voix douce alors que le tremblement se calmait doucement, petit à petit jusqu'à cesser totalement. Une quête pour reconquérir un Royaume et tuer un dragon vint-il à rapporter sachant pertinemment la principale raison de leur présence ici-même, dans sa forêt, tout en se levant de sa place et venant à la rencontre de Thorin qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place malgré les secousses qui disparaissaient doucement sous leurs pieds. Quant à moi, je soupçonne une raison plus prosaïque. Une tentative de cambriolage ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Vous avez trouvés un moyen d'entrer dans la montagne, n'est-ce pas ? Vous cherchez ce qui vous donnerait le droit de gouverner, le Joyau du Roi, l'Arkenstone. Il vous est précieux au-delà de tout, je comprends. Il y a des gemmes dans la montagne que je convoite aussi. Des gemmes blanches brillantes comme les étoiles vint à rapporter Thranduil à l'encontre de Thorin en terminant par s'arrêter devant lui, laissant ainsi au nain de voir un éclat briller dans le regard de l'elfe qui l'intrigua facilement avant qu'il ne vienne à comprendre ce dont il voyait.

Ces prunelles se mettaient à briller comme les éclats des pierres brillantes sous le soleil, ou celle des étoiles dans la nuit sombre. Seulement, les paroles de l'elfe, bien qu'elle lui montrait ce que ce dernier avait à l'esprit, son envie de posséder les fameuses gemmes que son grand-père avait refusé de lui donner comme cela aurait dus être le cas autrefois, Thorin comprit facilement le sens cacher des mots de Thranduil. Il était en train de lui tendre la main en échange de ces pierres mais s'il avait pleinement compris ces paroles, Thorin se devait de l'obliger de le dire à voix haute, sachant pertinemment que devant témoins, même si ces derniers se révélaient être des elfes, Thranduil ne pourrait nullement mettre sa parole en doute à l'avenir.

Surtout qu'il n'avait pas aimé le sous-entendu qu'il venait de dire sur l'importance de l'Arkenstone pour lui. Lui faisant se rappeler sans peine de la discussion qu'il avait à ce sujet avec l'ainé des Pevensie plusieurs jours plus tôt déjà.

_ Ces gemmes vous sont-elles aussi précieuses que votre propre famille ? Que votre fils ? Lui interrogea de but en blanc Thorin, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Legolas, qui ne put s'empêcher de se redresser comme un « i », vrillant son attention vers son père attendant de connaître la réponse qu'il allait donner.

_ Contrairement à vous Thorin, je ferais toujours passer la vie de mon fils avant celle des autres, même la mienne alors…

_ Toujours aussi arrogant à ce que je vois Thranduil remarqua narquoisement Thorin au parole de l'elfe devant lui, devant les paroles qu'il osait l'accuser directement. Toute la vie de mes camarades est bien plus importante à mes yeux que tout ce dont vous pourrez penser de moi ou de mes méthodes… Comme de mettre en doute le soutien d'un Valar en notre cause alors…

_ Un Valar qui a envoyer des enfants vous soutenir plutôt que d'apporter lui-même son propre appui et…

_ Votre Majesté !

_ Que se passe-t'il ? Vint à ordonner Thranduil à l'encontre du garde qui venait de l'interrompre et qui le fit sursauter, autant que tous les autres quand ils avisèrent le nouveau venu, courir droit à leur rencontre, la main sur son nez. Que vous ait-il arrivé ?

Un nez qui était en train de bleuir à vue d'œil alors que du sang s'en écoulait à leur plus grand étonnement, alors que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en le voyant, se doutant parfaitement de qui pouvait être à l'œuvre de cela.

_ Pardonnez-moi Voter Majesté mais… Les filles se sont réveillés et…

_ Vous vous êtes pris le poing de Susan n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Thorin amusé à la vue de ce dernier. L'ainée des deux ? Lui redemanda-t'il pour ainsi savoir laquelle des deux en était à l'œuvre, même s'il se doutait parfaitement que cela ne pouvait venir que d'elle et non de la benjamine Pevensie.

_ Euh, oui… La plus âgée des deux m'a frappé sans vergogne au visage et la plus jeune est parvenu à démettre le genou d'un autre garde qui gardait la maison de guérison… Les autres tentent de les maitriser mais nous souhaitions vous avertir de ce qui se passait et…

_ Je vais me rendre à elles.

_ Père ?

_ Votre Majesté ?

_ Legolas, Tauriel, vous allez tous les deux nous accompagner, et vous aussi Thorin, juste au-cas ou fit savoir Thranduil avec détermination en rivant son regard vers son fils et sa camarade rousse, tout comme les deux gardes en faction devant les colonnes de son trône. Allons-y !

Et ne se le faisant pas répéter une seconde fois, Thranduil vint à se diriger d'un pas déterminer vers la demeure des guérisseurs, là ou avaient été transporté Susan et Lucy pour veiller sur leurs états jusqu'à leur réveil après que Legolas et l'un de ces gardes les aient toutes les deux assommer. Et escorter par sa garde personnel pendant que Legolas et Tauriel encadraient tous les deux Thorin qui emboitèrent sans peine le pas de Thranduil, ignorant qu'ils étaient suivis dans l'ombre par le dernier membre de la Compagnie, toujours invisible sous l'effet de l'Anneau à son doigt. Bilbon était parvenu à retrouver la salle du trône à l'instant même ou le garde était venu lui remettre son rapport concernant le réveil et les répliques des deux sœurs Pevensie concernant les elfes les surveillant chez les guérisseurs.

Avançant très vite dans les couloirs et ponts pour atteindre la partie concernant la demeure des guérisseurs, les gardes à l'extérieur avaient délimités un périmètre de sécurité pour empêcher les curieux d'y accéder et ainsi attirer les foudres des sœurs Pevensie. Surtout que, d'après ce dont ils pouvaient déjà pleinement entendre de là ou ils se trouvaient, les elfes à l'intérieur essayaient de calmer les deux sœurs, leur demandant d'arrêter. Sauf qu'aux vus des répliques bien senties des sœurs à leurs encontres, celles-ci n'avaient nullement très envie de coopérer avec eux, même d'entendre la plus jeune sœur mettre en garde ces adversaires de garder leur distance avec elle, faisait sourire Thorin. Depuis un moment déjà, autant que les frères Pevensie, les deux sœurs avaient déjà prouvé à toute la Compagnie qu'elles pouvaient être des adversaires redoutables, se rappelant sans peine de leurs affrontements contre les gobelins et le sang-froid qu'elles avaient mis en pratique durant leur face à face avec Azog.

Et là, en cet instant précis, Thorin plaignait grandement ceux qui avaient attirés les foudres des sœurs Pevensie et se préparant à voir un champ de bataille dans la salle des guérisseurs, lui, autant que Thranduil et ces elfes ne s'attendirent nullement à ce dont ils finirent par découvrir en arrivant au pas de la porte de la maison des guérisseurs. Les sœurs s'étaient réellement donner à cœur joie parce que si avant, la grande salle détenait un mobilier irréprochable, avec des lits s'étalant de chaque côté de la salle avec des tables de chevets autour ou des sièges, qui s'étaient retrouvés tous en morceaux ou renverser, comme si une tornade était passé. Une tornade du nom de Susan et Lucy qui avaient toutes les deux en mains, les pieds brisés de chaise dans leurs mains, dont les morceaux tranchant étaient à l'abri dans leurs poignes, pour ainsi éviter de transpercer quelqu'un, bien que les bouts arrondis suffisent amplement pour faire mal.

Maniant ces derniers comme s'ils s'agissaient de dagues, les sœurs n'avaient nullement ménagées leurs coups contre leurs opposants et leur en avaient fais voir de toutes les couleurs, aux vus des nombreux elfes à terre alors que les guérisseurs, les plus vieux qui portaient des robes comparer aux autres, se tenaient contre le mur, le plus loin possible des deux furies qui étaient en train de saccager leur domaine. Comme de malmener sans grand effort apparente les elfes qui s'avançaient vers elles pour les maitriser, ces derniers ne faisant pas long feu face à elles, toutes les deux sachant pertinemment ou frapper pour leur faire mal et les tenir à distance d'eux avant que Thranduil et les autres ne finissent par se faire remarquer d'elles.

_ Mais que se passe-t'il ici ? J'aimerais une explication et tout de suite !

_ Votre Majesté ! Nous…

_ Thorin ? Thorin, tu vas bien ? Ou sommes-nous exactement ? Et les autres, ou sont-ils ? Et Peter ? Ou se trouve notre frère ?

Devant les interrogations incessantes de Susan alors qu'elle et Lucy avaient toutes les deux river leurs regards vers le nain, se tenant toujours dans une position offensive, prête à répliquer si le moindre elfes venaient à faire un pas vers elles quand elles étaient concentrés ailleurs. Tandis que ces derniers vinrent à se mettre en position défensive, attendant de connaître les prochains ordres de leur Roi, bien que ce dernier fût en train de constater, comme tous les autres arrivants des dégâts causé par les deux sœurs, Thorin s'avança vers elles. Ne faisant nullement cas des elfes autour de lui et de ce que ces derniers pourraient penser en cet instant précis, Thorin alla à la rencontre des sœurs, ignorant complètement quoi leur dire exactement concernant leur frère en cet instant précis.

_ Je vais bien les filles. Nous sommes dans le royaume de Thranduil et… Je ne sais pas ou se trouvent les autres pour l'instant mais…

_ Ou est Peter, Thorin ? Ou est-il ? Lui demanda Lucy inquiète de l'hésitation dans la voix du Durin, alors qu'elle et Susan étaient en train de craindre le pire en cet instant.

_ Je l'ignore complètement Lucy. Peter est tombé dans la rivière et… Il semblerait que Legolas ait envoyé des soldats à sa recherche et…

_ Legolas ?

_ Celui qui m'a menacer dans la forêt et que tu lui as fais un jolie cocard à la mâchoire, Susan indiqua simplement Thorin, tout en désignant du pouce par-dessus son épaule, le prince elfe derrière lui, vers lequel l'attention des deux sœurs se rivèrent.

Et quand l'ainée des sœurs avisa sans peine ceux escortant le Durin, son visage inquiet vint à laisser très vite place à ces traits durs alors que ces prunelles vinrent aussi glaciale et tranchant que le plus redoutable des hivers porter sur les elfes derrière lui. Regard que Thorin reconnut sans peine que la « Susan guerrière » avait très vite laisser place à la « Reine Susan » dont le port de stature lui montrait bien qu'il y allait avoir des victimes de sa foudre, et les victimes allaient se retrouver parmis les rangs des elfes. Scène dont Thorin allait fortement apprécier, même si la raison des foudres de cette dernière ne lui plaisait nullement, espérant sincèrement que le gamin serait retrouvé et en vie.

_ J'aurais dus lui faire bien d'avantage puisque c'est lui qui a eu l'audace de m'assommer, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous et vos camarades nains vous n'aviez pas l'autorisation d'entrer sur nos terre et…

_ D'entrer sur vos terres ? Répliqua durement Susan en fusillant le prince elfe du regard. Désoler de vous décevoir petit elfe mais, même pour tout l'or du monde, je ne voudrais nullement demeurer d'avantage dans ces terres infestés d'araignées et de ténèbres, et croiser un peuple dont le cœur se trouve être tout aussi sombre que le nom de leur domaine cracha-t'elle avec dureté en fusillant Legolas du regard qui palissa à ces paroles.

_ Comment osez-vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'une simple mortelle… ?

_ Une simple mortelle, moi ? Je préfère être une simple mortelle que de vivre une vie éternelle plonger dans les ténèbres et me cachant comme un trouillard et un lâche dans les jupes de mon père rapporta dangereusement Susan, en lançant un coup d'œil vers Thranduil, connaissant sans peine les liens liant les deux elfes devant elle avant de décider de se présenter dignement pour les faires taire. Mais laissez-moi me présenter et ainsi vous faire comprendre dans quel ennui profond vous vous trouver ? Je suis la Grande Reine Susan la Douce de Narnia, Peuple et Envoyée d'Aslan, voici ma benjamine, la Reine Lucy la Vaillante, et celui que votre archère à atteint est nulle autre que notre frère ainé, le Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique. J'espère pour vous que notre frère soit indemne et retrouver car je ne donnerais pas cher de votre peau, lorsqu'Aslan mettra la patte sur vous les prévint-elle avec dangerosité et déterminée sur le sort qui sera le leur lorsque le Valar viendrait à leur tomber dessus.

_ Pensez-vous réellement pouvoir me menacer dans ma propre demeure Mademoiselle ?

_ Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que je m'inquiète réellement de votre opinion Roi Thranduil ? lui lança narquoisement Susan en fusillant ce dernier du regard devant sa question. Nous avons reçus l'ordre d'Aslan de soutenir la quête Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne jusqu'au bout et c'est jusqu'au bout que nous allons la mener, avec votre permission ou non, vous n'avez nullement le pouvoir de nous empêcher de suivre notre voie et…

_ Susan ?

_ Qu'y-a-t'il Lucy ?

_ La lettre que le Seigneur Elrond aurait remis à Peter, c'est toi qui la conserver, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Exact ! Elle est quelque part dans mes affaires… J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a eu le culot de fouiller dans nos paquetages ou ces derniers auront sérieusement des énormes problèmes vint à menacer Susan, tout en avisant ces sacs et celles de sa benjamine, poser contre le mur alors que leurs armes se trouvaient dans les mains des gardes se trouvant à la porte du domaine des guérisseurs et qui avaient veillés à demeurer loin d'elles avec ces dernières.

Et alors que certains elfes, dont quelques guérisseurs, s'empressèrent de reculer et se mettre hors de sa portée, Susan était en train de les fusiller dangereusement du regard, poussant ces derniers à quitter le plus vite possible les lieux avant qu'elle n'est l'envie de leur mettre la main dessus. Alors que, les ayant aperçus lui aussi, Thorin alla chercher ces derniers avant qu'un elfe ne se soit avancer vers les paquetages en question, attrapant ces derniers et allant à la rencontre des deux sœurs, vint à leur remettre ces derniers à leurs côtés. Sur un signe de tête de Susan, Lucy vint à détourner son attention des elfes, s'agenouillant devant les paquetages et se mettant à chercher frénétiquement la lettre en question, terminant par mettre la main sur le parchemin fermer par le scellement à l'emblème des armoiries de Foncombe, que la plus jeune vint à tendre à Thorin.

Comprenant le message, Thorin lui prit celle-ci des mains et alla la remettre directement à Thranduil qui vint à regarder le sceau scellant le parchemin avant de baisser son attention vers le nain, puis de lever le regard vers les deux filles devant lui. Bien qu'il ne veuille nullement l'admettre à voix haute et surtout ne rien filtrer devant ces elfes, Thranduil n'était nullement bête, si les autres ne pouvaient le discerner, lui pouvait pleinement le voir comme cela avait dus être le cas d'Elrond lorsqu'il les avait croisés. Car l'aura qui les nimbait toutes les deux et les enveloppait doucement à les protéger de toute malveillance, ne pouvait être que la magie d'un Valar, d'un très puissant et ancien Valars qui avait à peine, plus tôt, fait trembler tout son royaume lorsqu'il avait remis en cause les paroles du Durin sur le fait que le Grand Lion se trouvait de leur côté.

Comment un Valar pouvait-il approuver une telle quête aussi suicidaire ? Sans oublier qu'il avait envoyé ces propres seigneurs porter assistance aux nains, certes des enfants, mais dont le regard n'était nullement celui de gamin, Thranduil pouvait facilement le voir en croisant les prunelles des deux Reines vriller sur sa personne, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne à donner son verdict. Mais il y avait bien trop de variable pour qu'il puisse donner sa réponse et le temps qu'il prenne sa décision, ces derniers allaient devoir patienter dans sa demeure qu'il décide de ce qu'il allait faire ou non.

Détaillant une dernière fois le parchemin scellé dans ces mains, Thranduil finit par prendre sa décision et donna ces ordres à l'encontre de ces gardes.

_ Tant que je n'aurais pas pris ma décision, je ne peux vous laissez quitter ces murs finit par leur rapporter Thranduil avec sérieux avant de se tourner vers ces soldats. Veuillez escorter Ecu-de-chêne auprès du reste de sa Compagnie et donnez à ces Reines, deux de nos meilleures chambres, qu'elles y soient à l'aise. Mais ai-je votre parole que vous y resterez jusqu'à ce que je remette ma décision ? Les questionna Thranduil, tout son regard river vers les deux sœurs qui s'observèrent pendant un bref instant avant de se décider toutes les deux.

_ Soit. Mais nous gardons nos armes avec nous proposa Susan comme dernier recours ne souhaitant nullement perdre ces derniers alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Thorin qui approuva à son tour de la tête.

Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose mais au moins, ils avaient une chance de pouvoir avoir, en quelque sorte, l'appui des elfes, et si cela n'était pas le cas, ils pourraient toujours quitter ces terres et poursuivre leur route pour Erebor. Ils allaient seulement devoir être patient et surtout, espérer que l'ainé des Pevensie leur serait ramené en vie.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi. Legolas et Tauriel, ramenez Thorin auprès des siens et vous autres, rendez-le leurs armes et accompagnés les toutes les deux chacune à leurs chambres.

Et les ordres donnés, Thranduil quitta les lieux, laissant son fils gérer la situation pendant qu'il décida d'aller s'enfermer dans ces quartiers pour aller lire ce dont Elrond lui rapportait dans cette missive. Et seulement après, il viendrait à donner son verdict sur la situation. S'il allait oui ou non aller contre l'avis d'un Valar et d'accepter les conséquences que cela allait causer à son peuple, d'attirer la foudre d'un des anciens Valars de la Terre du Milieu.

Cela en valerait-il la peine ?

* * *

 **Alors? qu'en avez vous penser de cette confrontation entre les soeurs et Thranduil ? :)**

 **en tout cas la suite sera aussi pour dimanche prochain ;)**

 **alors hâte de connaitre vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et bon dimanche =D**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	33. Chapitre 32 Le Chant des Arbres

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite que vous attendiez tous avec ce chapitre sur fond sonore par la même occasion ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à lulu pour vos commentaires en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Le Chant des Arbres**

 _« When you Believe » – « Avec la Foi » – Prince d'Egypte_

 __ Qu'il en soit ainsi. Legolas et Tauriel, ramenez Thorin auprès des siens et vous autres, rendez-le leurs armes et accompagnés les toutes les deux chacune à leurs chambres._

 _Et les ordres donnés, Thranduil quitta les lieux, laissant son fils gérer la situation pendant qu'il décida d'aller s'enfermer dans ces quartiers pour aller lire ce dont Elrond lui rapportait dans cette missive. Et seulement après, il viendrait à donner son verdict sur la situation. S'il allait oui ou non aller contre l'avis d'un Valar et d'accepter les conséquences que cela allait causer à son peuple, d'attirer la foudre d'un des anciens Valars de la Terre du Milieu._

 _Cela en valerait-il la peine ?_

.xXx.

Il allait réellement lui faire la peau quand il viendrait à sortir de là.

Quand Thorin avait constaté de l'endroit ou se trouvait le reste de sa Compagnie, il avait faillis foutre son poing dans la face du Fils de Thranduil pour pouvoir passer ces nerfs sur ce dernier, puisqu'il ne pourrait pas se lâcher sur le Père. Mais le Durin avait réfréné son envie meurtrière, prenant son mal en patience et entrant dans sa cellule sans opposer de résistance, avait seulement demandé aux deux elfes de venir les avertir quand ils viendraient à retrouver le Pevensie.

Promesse qu'accepta de lui faire Legolas, autant que Tauriel d'ailleurs, cette dernière affirmant qu'ils seront les deuxièmes, après les sœurs Pevensie, à le savoir, Thorin avait attendus que les deux elfes aient disparus dans les escaliers sous les cris énervé du reste des nains de la Compagnie, avant que ces derniers ne viennent à lui demander des nouvelles. Venant à les rassurer sur le fait que les deux sœurs allaient bien, au plus grand soulagement des nains, qui ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats et de promettre de féliciter les filles quand ils les reverraient, quand ils vinrent à savoir pour le bazar qu'elles avaient causés en se réveillant, Thorin les avertissait sur le temps de réflexion de Thranduil sur leur affaire.

Ayant la lettre du Seigneur Elrond en sa possession, ils n'avaient désormais plus qu'à attendre quelque chose n'arrive. Que cela soit la nouvelle ou la mauvaise nouvelle concernant l'ainé des Pevensie, ou la décision du Roi Sylvestre les concernant, tous les nains savaient pertinemment que, même si les sœurs étaient toutes les deux surveiller et qu'elles ne pourraient rien faire dans le cas ou Thranduil refuserait de les laisser continuer, ils savaient tous qui leur restait un espoir. Cela serait à leur Maitre Hobbit de parvenir à les sortir de là et ils avaient pleinement tous confiance en lui.

Le hobbit serait le dernier espoir.

.xXx.

Il avait assisté à toute la scène et sérieusement, il ne voulait nullement se mettre les deux sœurs Pevensie à dos. Pas après le carnage qu'elles avaient toutes les deux causer dans la maison des guérisseurs. Même les plus anciens parmi eux avaient été plus qu'effrayer et sur leur garde face à elles, étant obliger de reculer et de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et les deux sœurs Pevensie.

Bilbon était réellement toujours autant étonnés de la force de caractère et la détermination que les filles pouvaient dégager, même sans le renfort et l'appui de leurs deux frères, tout en ayant une pensée pour Edmund qui se trouvait, il ne savait ou, avec Gandalf, sa conscience vint à se river sur l'ainé de la fratrie. Comme Thorin et les filles, le hobbit espérait de tout cœur que le garçon irait bien et qu'il serait très vite retrouver, soit par les elfes ou quiconque pouvant l'aider à revenir vers eux.

Sauf qu'il avait en cet instant bien mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter et de se morfondre sur leurs situations dans laquelle il se trouvait, Bilbon devait continuer à trouver un moyen de les faire tous sortir d'ici si Thranduil refusait catégoriquement de les laisser poursuivre le voyage. Le hobbit allait poursuivre ces investigations dans la maison des elfes, continuant d'identifier les possibles endroits de sortie ou ils pourraient s'échapper, constatant qu'ils ne pourraient nullement partir par la grande porte, trop voyant et trop bien garder, il constata aussi qu'il n'y avait aussi aucune sortie ou passage par le haut. Même les hautes fenêtres et les balcons ne seraient une solution car aux vus de la distance les séparant du sol, cela serait pur suicide avec les nains donc il lui fallait trouver un autre passage potentiel vers les niveaux inférieurs du royaume des elfes.

Et s'était d'ailleurs durant l'une de ces rondes, à chercher les escaliers pouvant le mener vers les niveaux inférieurs, qu'arrivant dans une des plateformes avec un balcon surplombant une grande partie des niveaux inférieurs plus bas, Bilbon se cacha derrière une colonne un instant, même s'il était pourtant invisible grâce à l'Anneau, il n'en demeurait pas oins qu'il préférait demeurer sur ces gardes. Mais même malgré cela, Bilbon vint à se geler sur place quand le Roi des elfes vint à apparaître sous ces yeux et se mit à s'adresser directement à lui.

_ Je sais que vous êtes là. Pourquoi attendez-vous dans l'Ombre ?

Il était dans les ennuis la plus totale avant de pouvoir reprendre un souffle régulier lorsque Bilbon finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas à lui que Thranduil s'adressait, mais à la Capitaine de sa garde qui finit par apparaître à son tour derrière lui. Alors que Bilbon vint à se poser une question, qu'est-ce que le Roi elfe faisait-il là ? N'avait-il pas dis aux autres qu'il allait regagner ces quartiers pour lire la missive d'Elrond ? L'avait-il déjà lue ? Ou était-il dans sa décision ?

_ Je venais vous faire mon rapport.

_ N'avais-je pas demandé que ce nid soit détruit il y a deux lunes de cela ? Questionna Thranduil à l'encontre de sa Capitaine, qui vint à s'incliner devant lui avant de répondre à sa question alors que Bilbon en profita pour continuer à se déplacer, marchant le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas être repérer par ces derniers.

_ Nous avons nettoyé la forêt Mon Seigneur, mais d'autres araignées continuent d'arriver par le Sud vint à l'informer Tauriel sur la menace qui planait à la frontière de leur pays, tout en se mettant à faire les cent pas, elle aussi, autant frustrer par la situation que son Roi. Elles pondent dans les ruines de Dol Guldur, si nous pouvions les tuer dans les tuer dans l'œuf… ?

Dol Guldur ?

A cette annonce, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de se figer dans sa descente de l'escalier qu'il avait aperçu et qui pourrait l'emmener dans les niveaux inférieurs du royaume, alors qu'il repensa au parole rapporter par l'ainé des Pevensie plusieurs jours plus tôt, se rappelant aussi des dernières nouvelles donner par Radagast le Brun à Gandalf lors de leur rencontre plusieurs mois auparavant. Quelque chose se passait à Dol Guldur ? Et quoique cela puisse être, il y avait un lien avec tous les derniers évènements s'étant produit en Terre du Milieu, et qui avait pour cible la Montagne Solitaire, Erebor. Est-ce que le fait que les araignées qui se propageaient dans la Foret Noire venant de Dol Guldur, était un autre point auquel ils devaient faire attention ?

Bilbon allait devoir le rapporter aux autres dès qu'ils seraient tous sortir d'ici, quelque chose de malsain était réellement à l'œuvre et ils allaient devoir empêcher que cela se produise. Car si les araignées étaient là pour occuper les elfes, les empêchant ainsi de voir la potentiel menace d'une possible invasion par le Nord qui se dirigeait droit vers la Montagne Solitaire, ils allaient réellement devoir se dépêcher pour empêcher que cela ne vienne à arriver.

_ Cette forteresse se trouve hors de nos frontières, débarrassez nos terres de ces immondes créatures, voilà votre tâche répliqua Thranduil à sa Capitaine, lui rappelant la mission qui lui était donné alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement son verre de vin, tout en jouant distraitement avec la missive d'Elrond qu'il avait sortie de la poche de sa robe elfique.

_ Nous pouvons toujours les chassez mais ensuite ? N'envahiront-elles pas d'autres terres ?

_ Les autres terres m'indiffèrent admit sans vergogne Thranduil avec la plus grande indifférence alors que Tauriel s'arrêta dans sa marche, regardant son souverain plus qu'estomaquer et elle n'était pas la seule.

Bilbon s'était à son tour figer, jetant un regard vers le Roi elfe, ne pouvant s'empêcher à quel point ce dernier était réellement des plus méprisables, comprenant pour quelle raison Thorin le détestait autant, comme la mise en garde de Beorn sur ces derniers. Les elfes noires n'étaient en rien comparable avec ceux de Foncombe, qui étaient bien plus conciliants et s'occupant de ce qui se passaient autour d'eux, et ne s'enfermant pas dans leurs propres demeures. S'arrêtant dans sa mission de poursuivre ces recherches, Bilbon demeura à sa place, attendant de connaître la suite, surtout que cela pourra lui permettre de voir si l'elfe allait oui ou non laisser la Compagnie partir ou au contraire, les empêcher de continuer leur quête ?

_ Le monde connaitra des apogées et des déclins mais ce Royaume qui est le nôtre perdurera.

_ Que pensez-vous alors de cette situation ? De cette Compagnie de nain et des protégés d'Aslan ? Vint à le questionner Tauriel, curieuse de connaître l'opinion de son roi sur cette affaire. Allons-nous les laisser poursuivre leur route ? Ou allons-nous les garder ici-même ?

_ Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision les concernant.

_ Vous n'avez pas encore lus la missive du Seigneur Elrond, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda doucement Tauriel, tout en inclinant la tête vers le parchemin toujours sceller dans la main de son seigneur qu'il regardait, jugeant le pour et le contre à lire cette dernière. D'après le peu de chose que j'ai lus concernant le Valar Aslan, il est rapporté qu'il serait l'un des plus anciens Valars qui aurait le pouvoir sur les animaux et la nature, et qu'il aurait disparus durant le Premier Age. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il soit de retour ?

_ Si cela est le cas, voilà ce qui pourrait expliquer la raison pour laquelle les arbres auraient obéis à celui que vous avez abattus Tauriel.

_ Je ne l'ai pas abattus Mon Seigneur, je voulais…

_ Vous l'avez abattus Tauriel répliqua durement Thranduil en rivant son regard vers sa Capitaine qui cessa ces paroles et leva son regard choquer vers lui. Flèche dévier ou non, vous comme moi, savons tous les deux qu'une flèche reçu à ce niveau du dos, peut être mortel pour quiconque. S'il ne sait pas au préalable briser en tombant dans la rivière ou noyer par le courant, mais si ce que ces petits disent vraies qu'ils soient les Envoyées d'Aslan, alors ce dernier le sauvera, sinon, nos soldats iront récupérer un corps admit-il sans aucune émotion, comme si repêcher un corps était aussi facile pour lui de parler comme on le faisait avec la pluie et le beau temps.

_ Vous avez dis que le fait qu'il était un représentant d'Aslan expliquait amplement la raison pour laquelle les arbres lui auraient obéis, que voulez-vous exactement dire ? L'interrogea Tauriel après quelques minutes de silence, encore choquer des paroles de son suzerain comme Bilbon qui, en cet instant précis, avait réellement envie d'aller fracasser Dard sur la tête de ce prétentieux.

Il n'allait nullement aimer cet elfe. Mais alors pas du tout.

_ Parce que cette forêt se trouvait être le domaine d'Aslan avant que notre peuple vienne s'y installer. Ces arbres doivent encore avoir la magie du Valars coulant à travers leur fibre et le gamin a dus le percevoir pour l'utiliser contre nous pour vous empêcher de les suivre vint à rapporter Thranduil, expliquant l'inexplicable qui s'était produit plus tôt alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par cette découverte.

Alors cette forêt avait été autrefois le foyer du Valar Aslan et les arbres avaient dus reconnaître l'un de ces protégés lorsqu'il avait dus leur demander de l'aide. Sans doute grâce à la capacité qu'il avait reçus du Lion, Peter avait pus sans doute percevoir l'aura et la présence des arbres vivants autour de lui, et les avait réveillés. Si l'ainé des Pevensie pouvait les réveiller, ces sœurs pouvaient-elles le faire elles aussi ?

Après sa ronde du domaine, dès qu'il aurait réussi à trouver une possible sortie pour la Compagnie, Bilbon irait ou plutôt, essayerai de donner cette information aux filles, peut-être même que ces dernières finiraient par le comprendre d'elles-mêmes. Après tout, Susan et Lucy étaient aussi futer qu'elles n'étaient fortes donc il y avait de forte chance qu'elles viennent à comprendre ce qui était arrivé et qu'elles viennent à refaire le miracle que Peter avait fais.

Et préférant s'éloigner le plus vite possible des deux elfes, sinon il risquait fort de se faire remarquer en voulant faire ravaler les paroles de Thranduil, Bilbon se dépêcha de quitter les lieux, le plus silencieusement possible dans les escaliers menant aux niveaux inférieurs à la recherche de sa sortie. Ignorant complètement qu'ayant effectué un léger bruit en descendant une marche, Thranduil avait tourné la tête vers le son, cherchant d'où cela avait-il pus émerger avant de reconcentrer son attention sur sa Capitaine des gardes, souhaitant changer de sujet que de parler sur les envoyés d'Aslan.

_ Legolas dit que vous vous êtes bien battus aujourd'hui lui fit-il remarquer sur ce dont son Fils lui avait rapporté quelques instants auparavant avant qu'il ne vienne à s'isoler pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire, attirant le doux sourire de Tauriel vers lui. Il s'est beaucoup attaché à vous rajouta-t'il assez explicitement auquel la Capitaine vint facilement à comprendre le sous-entendus qu'il était en train de lui faire en cet instant précis.

_ Je vous assure mon Seigneur que Legolas ne voit en moi que la Capitaine des gardes.

_ Auparavant peut-être mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis pas sur ?

_ Je ne crois pas que vous laisserez votre fils nouer des liens avec une humble elfe sylvestre ?

_ Non, certainement pas vint à admettre Thranduil cassant et sans émotion à son encontre, tout en lui tournant le dos alors qu'il se rendit à son bureau pour se resservir un verre. Cependant, il tient à vous, ne lui donnez pas de faux espoirs ?

Le message était parfaitement clair pour Tauriel qui inclina de la tête avant de prendre congé de son Seigneur, tout en se mettant à tourner leur échange dans son esprit alors que les dires de Thranduil concernant les sentiments que pouvaient avoir Legolas à son encontre, l'avait réellement choqué. Tauriel avait toujours vus son camarade comme un frère, elle n'aurait jamais pus imaginer que celui-ci aurait pus avoir ce genre de sentiment envers elle, surtout qu'elle n'était pas bête pour savoir qu'aux vus de son rang, elle ne pourrait jamais espérer trouver quelqu'un d'un tel rang. Mais alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une possible idée de la façon dont elle pourrait « repousser » Legolas sans lui faire du mal ou le blesser, comme l'avait préciser Thranduil, s'imaginant déjà les yeux blesser de son ami, les yeux bleu de son Prince vint à disparaître de sa vision pour lui laisser entrapercevoir d'autres yeux bleu blesser.

Mais pas blesser à cause d'une déchirure émotionnelle, mais par une flèche qui se trouvait planter dans le haut de son dos, terminant par river son regard dans le sien à la recherche de celle qui venait de lui tirer ce trait, Tauriel eut le souffle couper et dut s'arrêter pour se tenir au mur quand le garçon réapparut devant elle. Le revoyant exactement lorsqu'elle lui avait tiré dessus, juste avant qu'il ne finisse par perdre connaissance et à tomber dans la crevasse droit vers la rivière, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, ignorant complètement pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte en repensant à ce garçon ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé à la pensée qu'il soit mort ? Quelle était celle qui lui avait pris sa vie sans lui laisser aucune chance de pouvoir accomplir la raison de sa venue, ici, de répondre à la mission à laquelle le Valar lui avait confié à lui et à sa famille.

Elle allait devoir s'excuser auprès de ces sœurs et tenter de faire amende honorable auprès de ces dernières. Peut-être même se lancer elle-même sur les traces du groupe étant partis à la recherche du Protégé d'Aslan et le ramener auprès de ces sœurs.

.xXx.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils retrouveraient Peter et qu'ils le ramèneraient à eux, indemne. Enfin, aussi indemne que pouvait être une personne s'étant pris une flèche dans le dos avant d'aller faire un plongeon dans une rivière, qui l'avait emporté quelque part, plus loin de là ou il était tombé. Priant Aslan que leur ainé leur reviendrait vivant, Lucy porta son attention sur la porte de la chambre fermer ou les elfes l'avaient escorté et « enfermer », alors que Susan avait été emmené dans une autre chambre à l'écart de la sienne, sans qu'elles ne puissent rien y dire.

Bien qu'elles avaient toutes les deux doutes sur cette solution, elles avaient toutes les deux donner leur parole à Thranduil qu'elles suivraient les soldats jusqu'à leur quartier sans opposer de résistance, mais elles avaient toutes les deux oublier de préciser qu'elles voulaient des quartiers communs. Maintenant elles devaient toutes les deux patienter, devant transmettre leur message à l'un des gardes gardant leur porte de chambre pour pouvoir communiquer, les obligeant à parler par message coder pour que ces derniers ne viennent pas à saisir de quoi elles parlaient toutes les deux.

Lucy avait aussi essayé de se renseigner auprès de ces « geôlier » de l'endroit ou se trouvait la Compagnie et si on pouvait leur rapporter des messages de leur part, seulement les gardes avaient refusés de leur répondre, les laissant toutes les deux dans le floues le plus complet concernant le lieu ou était retenu les nains, les poussant toutes les deux à devoir patienter. Et attendre que quelque chose vienne à bouger, n'importe quoi, qu'un signe qui viendrait à les avertir qu'il était temps pour eux de reprendre la route pour Erebor.

Depuis qu'elles avaient toutes les deux repris connaissance en entendant le rugissement d'Aslan dans le quartier des guérisseurs, et le « carnage » qu'elles y avaient causé quand elles s'étaient rendues compte qu'elles ne se trouvaient plus là ou elles étaient avant de perdre connaissance. Comprenant qu'on avait dus les assommer aux vues des douleurs crâniennes qu'elles avaient toutes les deux, l'inquiétude et la peur avaient très vite repris le dessus sur leur bienseillance et leur bonne manière, et elles en avaient fais voir de toutes les couleurs aux elfes se tenant autour d'elles. Ces derniers avaient réellement dégustés avant que Susan et Lucy ne viennent à se calmer quelque peu quand Thorin avait finis par entrer dans leur champ de vision, escorter par deux des elfes qu'ils reconnurent sans peine pour être, le premier, celui qui avait menacer le Durin et la deuxième, qui était celle ayant tirer sur Peter. Comme de celui qui ne devait être que nulle autre que Thranduil aux vus de la « couronne » qui se trouvait sur sa tête et comme l'avait affirmé Beorn, autant que Thorin, celui-ci n'était nullement personne à qui on pouvait se fier.

A présent, bloquer dans cette chambre, certes confortable avec son lit à baldaquin et son mobilier en bois s'accordant avec les murs qui se trouvait être constituer des racines et des troncs des arbres délimitant la salle, avec un balcon surplombant de nombreuses demeure en contrebas avec une vue superbe sur le Royaume. Mais dont la distance ne pourrait nullement lui permettre d'user des couvertures comme d'une corde pour pouvoir descendre par là, la benjamine Pevensie ne put s'empêcher de souffler de désarroi devant le temps perdu que leur faisait perdre les elfes, Lucy finit par s'agenouiller devant la cheminée qui avait été créer dans le lieu, regardant les flammes bruler dans l'âtre quand elle vint à se remémorer tout ce qui s'était produit ces dernières heures.

D'abord, leur errance dans la forêt après qu'ils avaient perdus le sentier, autant que Peter, puis leur rencontre avec les araignées et ensuite les elfes, il y avait autre chose qui finis par se rappeler à la conscience de Lucy comme un coup de marteau en pleine tête lorsqu'elle vint à regarder les illustrations sur les peintures représentant un groupe de cervidé courant dans la forêt. Une forêt dont les arbres s'étaient réveillés autour d'eux et qui les avaient protégés des attaques des elfes, les entourant et leur faisant suivre le chemin en écartant leurs branches pour leur laisser entrevoir la lumière du jour pour leur permettre de se repérer. Comment Peter était-il parvenu à réveiller ces derniers ?

Comment avait-il réussi à insuffler assez de vie dans ces arbres qui ne paraissaient nullement vivant, presque endormis profondément, voir morts pour certains, donnant facilement des sueurs froides à Lucy rien qu'à y repenser ? C'est alors qu'elle se rappela des dernières paroles que Peter leur avait adressé et le sens cacher de ces mots leur étant seulement adresser à elles.

 _« Ayez la foi »._

Et la dernière fois que Peter leur avait rapporté ces paroles, cela était durant leur premier passage à Narnia. Quelques années après leur affrontement contre la Sorcière Blanche pour être exacte, et le souvenir s'en résultant finit par réémerger de sa mémoire, comprenant par quelle méthode son frère avait réveillé les arbres de la Forêt Noire.

 _Ils avaient encore reçus une attaque traitresse des derniers Narniens se trouvant sous les idéaux de Jadis et ces derniers n'avaient rien trouver de mieux que de mettre le feu à la forêt se trouvant au porte de Cair Paravel, pour pousser ces habitants à en sortir pour aller éteindre l'incendie. Et ainsi laisser une ouverture dans leur cité pour les attaquer et atteindre les Quatre Souverains pour les abattre mais ils étaient parvenus à les stopper avant qu'ils ne viennent à accomplir leur macabre mission._

 _Cet affrontement avait été l'un des plus difficile et plus sanguinaires que les Pevensie avaient dus livrer au cours de leur règne, surtout dans la perte des Etres des arbres dont beaucoup étaient partis en fumée alors que beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient plongés dans un silence glaciale, inquiétant grandement la fratrie. Mais leurs camarades narniens vinrent à les rassurer que ces derniers finiraient par revenir dès leurs deuils finis, seulement, au file des jours, les Etres des arbres ne revenaient pas malgré les supplications de Lucy qui voulait revoir ces amis revenir vers elle, inquiétant d'avantage le reste de sa famille qui souhaitait qu'Aslan soit là pour leur dire quoi faire pour ramener ces derniers à eux._

 _C'est alors que Peter avait posé une main confiante sur l'épaule de sa benjamine et souriant à l'adresse de ces deux autres cadets, leur avait simplement rapporté « d'avoir la foi », le Grand Roi de Narnia s'était alors détacher de sa famille et était allé à la rencontre des arbres silencieux. Et finissant par poser ces mains sur l'un des troncs, autant que son front contre, Peter avait pris une profonde inspiration et s'était mis à chanter._

 _L'un des chants qu'il avait appris à la chorale de son école et que les autres Pevensie reconnurent sans peine pour savoir ce dont il chantait, mais cela n'empêcha pas ces cadets d'être étonné de l'idée qu'il avait eu. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient rien pus dire contre sa solution qu'ils furent témoins du réveil des arbres autour de lui, dont le premier fut celui contre lequel Peter était en train de s'appuyer, porter par le chant de leur Roi, se mettant doucement à faire vibrer leurs branches et leurs racines en accord avec sa voix qui fut très vite rejoins par ces cadets. Ils avaient alors appris plus tard, par l'Esprit des arbres après que tous eurent réémerger du deuil, que n'importe quel arbre vivant plonger dans un profond sommeil ne pourrait être réveillé que par le chant de quiconque, dont le cœur parlerait pour lui._

Dès lors, ils avaient fais de cette chanson, le Chant des Arbres pour venir à réveiller ces derniers lorsqu'ils étaient profondément endormis. Ils ne l'avaient certes pas usé durant leur second passage à Narnia, bien trop concentré sur d'autres priorités que celle-ci et Lucy comprit à présent de quelle manière elle et Susan allaient convaincre les elfes de qui elles étaient réellement, et qu'elles ne devaient pas être prises à la légère toutes les deux. Et prenant une profonde inspiration, Lucy laissa l'air de la chanson se jouer dans son esprit alors que les paroles confiantes et rassurantes de son ainé résonnaient encore une fois dans son esprit.

 _« Ayez la foi »._

 _ **« Nous avons tant prié »  
« Sans savoir qu'il nous entendrait »  
« Dans nos cœurs un chant d'espoir »  
« Sans oser trop y croire »**_

Posant doucement la paume de sa main contre l'un des troncs d'arbre qui ornait sa chambre, tentant d'insuffler à celui-ci sa propre chaleur, se rappelant sans peine des effets apaisants que cela avait sur les Etres des arbres à Narnia, Lucy ferma les yeux, laissant le chant l'emporter alors qu'elle sentit une douce brise émanant du balcon et venant l'envelopper tendrement. Porter par sa voix qui vint doucement à être entendus par les deux gardes en faction devant sa porte et les environs alors qu'à quelques chambres de là, elle aussi enfermer dans ces quartiers, Susan finit par se redresser du lit sur lequel elle était allongée, en venant à percevoir le chant de sa benjamine.

 _ **« Plus rien ne nous effraie »  
« Bien qu'il y ait tant à redouter »  
« On déplaçait des montagnes »  
« Sans savoir qu'on le pouvait »**_

Le Chant des Arbres ?

Susan finit enfin par comprendre à son tour de quelle manière leur frère ainé était parvenu à éveiller les arbres et que ces derniers avaient finis par agir en leur cause, en repoussant les elfes loin d'eux, bien que cela n'avait pas tant durer. Sauf que sortant ces mauvaises idées de son esprit, Susan demeura tranquillement assise sur son lit, levant la tête et fermant les yeux pour laisser le chant de sa petite sœur vibrer à travers tout son corps, pouvant ressentir la magie résonner sous ces pieds, les arbres du royaume sylvestre se réveillant doucement sous le chant de la Pevensie.

 _ **« On peut faire des miracles avec la foi »  
« Gardons espoir, il faut y croire »  
« La foi peut faire tomber tous les obstacles »  
« La foi fait faire tant de miracles »  
« On en fait quand on croit »**_

S'étant relever doucement de sa place, appuyer contre l'arbre, Lucy put ainsi apercevoir qu'une douce lumière rougeoyante s'était propager depuis ces mains sur le tronc qu'elle touchait, faisant briller d'une douce lueur verdoyante ce dernier qui se mit délicatement à remuer, la voix de l'arbre se mettant à vibrer à son réveil. Alors que les feuilles se trouvant accrocher au branches qui formaient la toiture de la chambre, se mirent doucement à se détacher de ces membres et porter par le vent allèrent tournoyer tendrement autour de Lucy, qui vint à se relever et à avancer vers le balcon, entendant parfaitement les autres arbres à l'extérieur de sa chambre s'éveiller à leurs tours. Et posant ces mains sur la rambarde en bois composant le balcon, Lucy vint à sourire lorsque, comme dans sa chambre, porter par son chant, une aura rougeoyante s'était propager à son toucher dans le bois, devenant d'un vert verdoyant alors que des petits papillons écarlate comme des rubis vinrent à s'extraire du bois et à se poser doucement dans les paumes ouvertes de la jeune Pevensie, qui leur souriait tendrement.

Chant qui surprenait les elfes présent autour des quartiers de la plus jeune Pevensie, qui observèrent avec incrédulité, les racines et autres branches s'étalant dans toutes les directions autour d'eux, se mettre doucement et avec fragilité à bouger. Leurs feuilles d'automne se détachant et porter par une tendre brise verdoyante qui allait d'un arbre à l'autre, frôlant les troncs des arbres qui se mirent à s'éveiller à leurs tours et à remuer sous leurs yeux exorbiter du peuple sylvestre qui se demandait, quel style de magie usait la plus jeune Reine d'Aslan.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne purent en penser d'avantage, qu'une autre voix, celle de la sœur ainée, venait à son tour de se joindre au chant et laisser éclater son doux chant, dont la magie qu'elle dégageait, vint à éveiller d'avantage d'arbres dans les alentours, renforçant la magie émanant de sa benjamine.

 _ **« En ces temps de terreur »  
« Quand la prière est souvent vaine »  
« L'espoir est l'oiseau d'été, toujours vite envolé »  
« Pourtant moi je demeure**_ _ **»**_

Continua doucement Susan, sa voix atteignant sans peine la chambre de Lucy qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ayant poser sa main sur l'un des pieds de lit du baldaquin composant sa chambre, d'où des oiseaux avaient été graver dans le bois, Susan souria avec tendresses lorsque ces derniers se mirent à reprendre vie sous l'aura bleuté émanant de son toucher.

Ces derniers, des colombes pour être exacte sur l'espèce en question, se mettant doucement à chantonner autour d'elle de leur petit carillon en accord avec sa voix, laissaient une trainé bleu dans leur sillage alors qu'ils luisaient comme des saphirs au doux rayon du soleil, suivant la Pevensie allant vers son propre balcon. Pousser par la magie coulant de leur chant et porter par les voix vibrantes des arbres résonnant sous leurs pieds, ces derniers se mettant à s'éveiller les uns après les autres dans le Royaume sylvestre, stoppant nette tout son peuple qui regardèrent cette propagation venant des deux chambres des deux Reines de Narnia, tandis que l'ainée des sœurs finit enfin par atteindre son balcon. S'appuyant sur la rambarde, les colombes continuant de danser autour d'elle, Susan ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle finit par apercevoir sa benjamine, de l'autre côté du quartier ou elles avaient été installés, elle aussi à son propre balcon de ces appartements, des papillons luisant voletant autour d'elle, reprenant toutes les deux en chœurs la suite de leur chant.

 _ **_ «**_ _ **Moi je demeure »**_ reprit doucement Lucy avant que Susan ne reprenne la suite _ **. « Le cœur empli de joie sereine »**_ **.** _ **« J'ai la foi je n'ai plus peur. Je vais vers le bonheur »**_ ; finirent-elles par chanter en chœur, en tendant toutes les deux leurs bras en avant où suivant leurs mouvements, les papillons écarlates et les colombes bleutés vinrent à s'envoler à leurs tours pour de bon.

Laissant dans leur sillage, une brise auréoler de leurs couleurs alors que porter par leur vent, les feuilles des chambres de Susan et Lucy vinrent à les suivre, auréoler d'une brise verdoyante allant effleurer tous les arbres aux alentours, absorbant la lumière dans leurs troncs et leurs branches, avant de remuer doucement. Tendant leurs branches vers la brise qui les frôlait et enfonçant d'avantage leur racines dans la terre, se mêlant les uns aux autres, pour réveiller ceux encore profondément endormis alors que leurs voix se mettaient doucement à s'élever dans le sol et vibrant dans l'air, à la plus grande stupéfaction des elfes qui étaient témoins de cette scène.

Alors que les voix chantantes des deux sœurs Pevensie, autant que celle des arbres réemergeant finirent aussi par atteindre les niveaux inférieurs du Royaume, terminant facilement par être perçus par les nains se trouvant toujours emprisonner dans leur cellule.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ? Questionna Gloin estomaquer

_ Ce sont les voix de Susan et Lucy, non ? Demanda Ori incrédule, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver leurs voix en cet instant.

_ Non Ori, ce sont bels et bien leurs voix mais qu'est-ce qu'elles… ?

_ Regardez ! Lança Fili, coupant la question de son propre frère sur ce dont était en train de fabriquer les sœurs Pevensie, tout en désignant du doigt ce qu'il avait remarquer avant le reste des nains.

Et levant tous la tête, pour ceux qui pouvaient les voirs, les nains eurent complètement la bouche ouverte lorsqu'ils virent des oiseaux bleu et des papillons rouge se mettre à danser dans les airs au-dessus d'eux. Tournoyant les uns autour des autres, entrainant des feuilles qui laissaient une trainer verdoyante dans leur sillage, ces derniers frôlant les quelques arbres que possédaient ce niveaux et la Compagnie sursautèrent avec effroi et inquiétude quand ils virent les racines et les branches se mettre à bouger. Remuant comme si les arbres étaient en train de s'étirer de leurs profonds sommeils, ces derniers vinrent ensuite à tendre leurs branches et racines entre eux, des grondements résonnant au-dessus de leurs têtes, leur faisant pleinement comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Les arbres étaient en train de se réveiller et s'était les deux sœurs qui en étaient à l'origine.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont derrière la tête toutes les deux ? S'interrogea Thorin, posant la question que tous étaient en train de se poser en cet instant précis, ne quittant pas ce phénomène qui, bien qu'il les alarmait grandement, ne pouvaient tous de s'empêcher que cela était réellement un magnifique spectacle.

Un spectacle des plus enchantés, ils devaient tous bien l'admettre.

 ___ _ **«**_ _ **On peut faire des miracles**_ _ **»**_ vinrent-elles à chanter toutes les deux ensembles avant que Susan ne reprenne doucement la suite _._ _ **«**_ _ **Avec la foi ». « Avec la foi »**_ reprit en résonnance Lucy, souriant doucement à l'encontre de sa sœur, lui tendant la main, comme pour l'invité à continuer la suite. _**« Gardons espoir, il faut y croire »**_ poursuivit tendrement l'ainée des sœurs, souriant à son tour à sa benjamine qui termina ce paragraphe **.** _ **« Il faut y croire ».**_

_ Que se passe-t'il exactement Tauriel ?

_ J'ai reçus le rapport de nos gardes sur plusieurs partis du royaume que les arbres sont… Qu'ils seraient en train de s'éveiller les uns après les autres Legolas.

_ Cela est pourtant impossible ! Répliqua choquer Legolas en avisant les colombes bleutés et les papillons rougeoyants les survoler, en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes, entrainant des feuilles verdoyantes dans leurs sillages qui frôlèrent les arbres les encadrant.

Ces derniers vinrent à absorber vinrent à absorber la lueur verdoyante dans leurs écorces avant de se mettre doucement à remuer, leurs voix se mettant à s'éveiller autant qu'eux-mêmes, se redressant tous à l'écoute de ce chant résonnant au-dessus d'eux alors qu'ils se tournaient tous vers leur compatriote, tendant leurs branches et leurs racines à la recherche de leur camarade, obligeant les elfes à s'écarter de la voie s'ils ne désiraient pas se faire étouffer dans leurs embrassades.

_ Que faisons-nous Legolas ?

_ Je l'ignore complètement Tauriel, il faut aller voir mon Père et connaître son opinion sur la situation et vite ! Lança-t'il à sa camarade avant qu'ils ne viennent tous les deux à courir à la recherche de Thranduil pour savoir si, oui ou non, ils devaient stopper les deux Reines sœurs dans leur chant.

 **_** _ **«**_ _ **La foi peut faire tomber »**_ chantèrent-elles ensemble, souriant toutes les deux l'une et l'autre, en constatant qu'elles pouvaient percevoir de plus en plus la voix des arbres autour d'elles, ces derniers s'éveillant les uns après les autres. _**« Tous les obstacles »**_ continua Susan avant que Lucy ne vient à chanter en résonnance à la voix de sa sœur. _**« Tous les obstacles ». « La foi fait faire tant de miracles. On en fait quand on croit »**_ renouèrent en chœur les deux sœurs, alors qu'elles pouvaient tous les deux pleinement le ressentir au fond d'elles, que la magie d'Aslan était des plus présent dans cette forêt, tous les arbres autour d'elles en étaient totalement imprégner, réagissant à leurs voix et à leurs chants.

Mais Susan et Lucy savaient pertinemment toutes les deux que les réveiller et les faire réémerger serait une chose, maintenant, elles allaient savoir si ces derniers allaient ou non demeurer éveiller et le paragraphe suivant, dans un dialecte ancien allait être le test pour savoir si oui ou non, cet ancien peuple de Narnia allait les aider et reprendre leur vie en main pour défendre leur terre des invasions des araignée ? Ou bien se rendormir profondément dans leur sommeil une nouvelle fois ?

 _ **« Ashira l'Adonai Ki gaoh ga-ah »  
« Ashira l'Adonai Ki gaoh ga-ah »  
« Michamocha baelim Adonai »  
« Mikamocha nedar bakodesh »  
« Nachitah v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta »  
« Nachitas v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta »  
« Ashira, Ashira, Ashira »**_

Les voix douces de Susan et Lucy résonnaient dans tout le Royaume, les arbres s'étant tous tus à leurs paroles dans le dialecte ancien qui vibraient à travers toutes les parois du pays des elfes sylvestres alors que ces derniers étaient en train de s'interroger sur le langage qu'elles avaient toutes les deux employer à l'instant. Car si ces paroles se trouvaient être de l'Hébreu dans leur monde, ce dialecte était facilement compréhensif pour les Etres de la Nature, comme de tous les dialectes anciens, pouvant facilement comprendre aussi bien le latin et le grec, mais comme cette partie de la chanson avait été écrite en hébreu dans leur monde et qu'ils l'avaient tous appris ainsi, aucun des Pevensie n'avaient eu le cœur à changer la moindre des paroles.

Se souvenant que c'était lors du deuxième paragraphe, de la répétition du même texte en hébreu que les arbres à Narnia s'était joint à eux, terminant tous de chanter avec eux, pour lever le deuil des leurs qui avaient été incendier lors de l'attaque de Cair Paravel, Susan et Lucy savaient que s'était maintenant qu'elles allaient avoir leur réponse. Tandis qu'elles allaient entamer la répétition de cette partie de la chanson dans l'ancien dialecte, qu'elles allaient savoir si, oui ou non, les arbres se joindraient ou non au combat ?

Alors quand elles vinrent à entendre des petites voix résonner en chœur avec elles par la suite, des petites voix comme celle d'enfant chantant avec eux, Susan et Lucy se sourirent mutuellement sachant ce que cela allait pleinement entrainer. Le reste des arbres, les plus anciens, allaient suivre les plus jeunes dans le chœur.

 _ **«**_ _ **Ashira l'Adonai Ki gaoh ga-ah »  
« Ashira l'Adonai Ki gaoh ga-ah »  
« Michamocha baelim Adonai »  
« Mikamocha nedar bakodesh »  
« Nachitah v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta »  
« Nachitah v'chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta »  
« Ashira, Ashira, Ashira »**_

Et résonnant avec les voix des sœurs Pevensie, reconnaissant sans peine leur Souverains et Protecteur d'Aslan, leur ancien maitre de cette forêt, tous les arbres du Royaume Sylvestre se mirent à chanter avec les deux Reines. Et devant le regard de tous les elfes, aussi bien des nains toujours dans leur cellule en contrebas, alors que Bilbon se tenait au côté d'une colonne, les yeux émerveiller par le spectacle se jouant sous lui, tous les arbres se mirent à irradier de magie plus leurs voix étaient porter par le chant.

S'auréolant d'une lumière verdoyante, brillant comme des phares dans le Royaume, propageant leur magie et leur être dans le sol qui se mit à son tour à s'embraser de clarté, choquant les habitants quand ils baissèrent la tête vers le sol qui se mit à irradier d'or. Laissant échapper des petites lueurs comme des lucioles dorées qui se mit doucement à léviter et à s'élever dans les airs, porter par les feuilles verdoyantes des arbres toujours porter par les brises laisser dans le sillages des colombes bleutés de Susan et des papillons rougeoyants de Lucy.

Et avisant ce spectacle à leurs tours de leurs balcons, sachant toutes les deux ce qui allait survenir par la suite, Susan et Lucy furent toutes les deux plus confiantes dans les dernières paroles du chant, sentant les voix des arbres se tenir prêt à les suivre pour le dernier acte. Tandis qu'elles avaient toutes les deux l'impression, qu'en cet instant précis, elles pouvaient percevoir la présence de leurs frères parmis eux mais aussi et surtout, celle d'Aslan se tenant à leurs côtés, leurs voix venant à vibrer avec elles dans le dernier refrain.

 _ **«**_ _ **On peut faire des miracles avec la foi »  
« Gardons espoir, il faut y croire**_ _ **»**_ _ **  
**_ _« Il faut y croire » (Susan)_ _ **  
« La foi peut faire tomber tous les obstacles »  
**_ _« Tous les obstacles » (Lucy)_ _ **  
« La foi fait faire, tant de miracles »  
« Des miracles, on en fait quand on croit »**_

Et les lucioles dorées se mirent à se relier les uns aux autres, porter par les brises créer par les feuilles, les colombes et les papillons, les témoins de ce spectacle regardèrent un arbre d'or se former sous leurs yeux estomaquer, ayant la place du quartier pour cœur, entre les deux balcons des deux sœurs Pevensie, l'arbre d'or vint à s'épaissir et à grandir à vue d'œil. Ces racines dorées s'enracinant profondément dans la terre alors que les branches vinrent à s'étendre à perte de vue, les fleurs blanches en jaillissant de ces membres reflétant la lumière du jour et luisant comme des diamants, tandis que le tronc se mit à s'épaissir et à prendre de la hauteur, jusqu'à jaillir de la toiture du royaume, brisant celle-ci sans peine et continuant de grandir de plus en plus.

Ces branches s'élargissant dans toutes les directions, recouvrant toute la forêt noire, absorbant la lumière du jour alors que tous les habitants qui se trouvaient dans les environs du domaine des elfes purent nettement apercevoir ce phénomène. S'arrêtant tous dans leurs activités et le regard river vers cette apparition spectaculaire et massive, qui finit par englober tout le domaine des elfes, levant l'obscurité s'étant répandus dans le sud et les araignées se mettant à hurler de douleur lorsque la lumière de l'arbre vint à les éclairer, les forçant à fuir sur l'agressivité dont elles étaient victimes. Tandis que les elfes qui se trouvaient en patrouille sur leurs terres, aux environs de leurs frontières, observèrent avec surprise ce phénomène avant de voir les arbres autour d'eux, certains ayant sombrer dans l'obscurité, se mettre à auréoler d'une couleur chatoyante quand une lumière doré émanant du sol se propagea autour d'eux, les touchant dans leurs racines qui finirent par remuer, jusqu'au ce que les elfes ne parviennent à percevoir leurs voix résonner autour d'eux. Ces derniers se mettant à râler devant les toiles d'araignées qui les recouvraient, s'empressant de retirer le plus possible ces dernières de leurs branches avant d'en faire de la purée sous leurs racines, tandis que les carcasses des araignées que certains elfes avaient vaincus sur d'autres endroits, se virent attraper par les branches des arbres, se passant ces dernières pour les éloigner et les mettre hors de portée de leurs propres terres.

Et tout ce qui se produisait dans la Forêt Noire, Susan et Lucy pouvaient sans peine le percevoir dans le lien qu'elles avaient tissés avec la magie d'Aslan s'écoulant sous leurs pieds et mains, alors que l'arbre magique d'or ne cessant de grandir à vue d'œil pour atteindre tous ces congénères pour les réveiller et les sortir de leur sommeil de pierre, étaient sur le point d'imploser. Mais pas imploser parce qu'il était trop puissant ou qu'il devenait trop gros, non, imploser pour laisser échapper toute sa magie et sa force pour regagner les arbres qui avaient prêter leur propre forces et voix pour atteindre les leurs. Car cet arbre dorée n'était nullement réelle mais fais uniquement de magie, de la magie du cœur des sœurs Pevensie et des arbres, mais aussi de l'aura bienveillante des frères Pevensie dont les cœurs résonnaient avec les leurs en cet instant précis avant que le rugissement puissant et sonore d'Aslan ne vienne à faire éclater l'arbre d'or, qui implosa en une pluie de lumière d'or et blanc sur les dernières paroles chanter des sœurs pour clôturer le Chant des Arbres.

 _ **«**_ _ **On en fait**_ _ **q**_ _ **uand on croit »**_

Et le charme fut totalement rompus, sauf que si les lueurs dorés et blanches disparaissaient petit à petite lorsqu'elles retouchaient le sol ou les personnes dessous, tout comme les colombes et les papillons des sœurs qui disparurent à leurs tours, Susan et Lucy savaient toutes les deux qu'elles avaient gagnés cette manche. Car elles pouvaient facilement percevoir le changement dans l'air autour d'elle, autant que dans la terre sous leurs pieds, les résonnances et les vibrations ne pouvaient signifier qu'une unique et seule chose.

Les arbres de la Forêt Noire étaient tous bels et biens réveillés à présent.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour le réveil des arbres =D**

 **vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela pas vrai?**

 **alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre? Et mon choix de chanson par la même occasion ?**

 **sinon la suite sera pour dimanche ou lundi prochain alors vous n'attendriez pas beaucoup ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui je vous dis bonne semaine :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	34. Chapitre 33 Le plan d'évacuation débute

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désolé pour le retard mais voici la suite que vous attendiez tous avec le début du plan de secours ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à lulu pour vos coms en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Le plan d'évacuation débute**

 _ **«**_ _ **On en fait**_ _ **q**_ _ **uand on croit »**_

 _Et le charme fut totalement rompus, sauf que si les lueurs dorés et blanches disparaissaient petit à petite lorsqu'elles retouchaient le sol ou les personnes dessous, tout comme les colombes et les papillons des sœurs qui disparurent à leurs tours, Susan et Lucy savaient toutes les deux qu'elles avaient gagnés cette manche. Car elles pouvaient facilement percevoir le changement dans l'air autour d'elle, autant que dans la terre sous leurs pieds, les résonnances et les vibrations ne pouvaient signifier qu'une unique et seule chose._

 _Les arbres de la Forêt Noire étaient tous bels et biens réveillés à présent._

.xXx.

La nouvelle que les arbres de la forêt noire se trouvaient tous être réveillés, avait fais le tour du domaine des elfes sylvestres, et tous avaient finis par apprendre que les responsable de tout cela était les deux filles. Celles qui se trouvaient avoir été envoyé par Aslan, le Valar, alors que le frère ainé se trouvait être disparus dans la forêt, bien que tous savaient que celui-ci s'était reçus une flèche et qu'il était tombé dans la rivière. Le groupe d'elfe qui avait d'ailleurs été envoyer pour le retrouver et le récupérer, suivant la rivière jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, s'était, comme tous les autres se trouvant à l'extérieur de leur domaine, arrêter dans leur recherche quand le phénomène avait eu lieu, les arbres reprenant vie devant eux et obliger de faire machine arrière lorsque l'un des arbres vint littéralement à s'arracher de la terre, pour se déplacer et se mettre directement sur leur chemin stoppant net les elfes.

Ces derniers hésitants complètements s'ils devaient le contourner pour continuer mais quand ils vinrent à aviser deux autres arbres, à l'arrière de celui leur bloquant la voie, se redresser de toutes leurs tailles, enroulant leurs racines entre eux autant que leurs branches, formant ainsi un mur infranchissable, les elfes comprirent le message. Ils n'avaient guère à demeurer dans les parages et furent obliger de battre en retraite, s'empressant de regagner leur royaume pour ainsi aller donner leur rapport, comme de leur échec de rapatrier le garçon s'ils seraient parvenus à lui remettre aussi la main dessus ?

Mais ce dont ils ignoraient complètement, pensant que les arbres leur ayant bloqué la voie, étaient des êtres trop sauvages pour comprendre qui ils étaient, les elfes ne comprirent nullement les véritables attentions de ces derniers. Car la véritable raison qui avait forcé les arbres à faire barrage devant eux, était la présence puissante et redoutable du Valar qui se trouvait là, le masquant ainsi à leur vue alors que celui-ci était totalement concentrer sur sa cible.

Ayant échoué sur la rive après que la rivière l'avait porté et éloigner du potentiel danger que pouvait représenter les elfes à son encontre, l'un des arbres se tenant à la lisière de la rivière, avait tendus ces branches vers le corps inconscient et le saisissant avec délicatesse, vint à le transporter à l'abri sous ces ramures. Le redéposant doucement sur le ventre à ces pieds, pour ne pas ainsi toucher la flèche briser qui se trouvait toujours profondément enfoncer dans le haut de son dos, l'arbre se redressa et laissa ainsi au fauve de s'approcher doucement de son protégé pour s'occuper de sa blessure.

Et se baissant doucement vers lui, plaçant son museau juste au-dessus de lui, le lion vint à souffler son air chaud sur le corps blessé et trempé de son petit, faisant disparaître le morceau de flèche briser tandis que ces vêtements tremper vinrent à sécher, comme lui d'ailleurs pour éviter qu'il ne vienne à attraper la mort dans son état. Ou dès que l'enchantement du lion fut complet, il s'asseya tranquillement sur son arrière train, attendant patiemment que son petit réémerge de son inconscience, ce qui ne fut nullement très long à attendre lorsque les paupières du garçon vinrent à s'ouvrir lentement.

Restant un instant interdit devant ce qui l'entourait, comme d'essayer de se rappeler comment il avait pus atterrir ici ? Il ne put nullement se tromper en percevant l'aura qui se dressait à ces côtés, qu'il s'empressa de se redresser pour lui faire face, grimaçant très vite devant le tournis qu'il eut à se relever trop vite, posant sa main sur la tête pour tenter d'endiguer ce mal.

_ Doucement mon garçon, tu as fais une sacrée chute tout de même, ménages-toi un peu.

_ Aslan ?

_ Oui Peter, c'est bien moi mon garçon. Cela faisait pas mal de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce que… ? Essaya de l'interroger Peter, tout en essayant de se relever avant de sentir des « bras » passer sous lui pour l'aider à le mettre debout, quand il finit par aviser les « bras » qui étaient en train de l'aider, en levant son regard vers son propriétaire. Et bien, merci… Vous m'expliquez Aslan ? Lui demanda-t'il quelque peu perdu, en tournant son attention vers le grand lion après avoir remercié l'arbre qui l'avait aidé à se remettre debout.

_ Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappels-tu exactement Peter ?

_ Que les elfes avaient finis par repérer la Compagnie à cause du bruit qu'ils ont produits en affrontant les araignées et… Ils vont tous bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ou sont-ils tous d'ailleurs ?

_ Les elfes les ont emmenés à Thranduil qui les a fais garder le temps qu'il se décide à prendre une décision les concernant, mais je crois qu'avec la scène que vienne de faire Susan et Lucy, tout devrait bien aller pour l'instant.

_ Qu'ont-elles fait ?

_ Tu ne le perçois pas Peter ?

A la question, qui sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une véritable demande en réalité, Peter fit ce qu'Aslan attendait qu'il perçoive, en ouvrant son esprit autour de lui, scannant les environs, terminant par comprendre ce que le lion avait essayé de lui expliquer.

_ Tous les arbres sont éveillés. Mais… Tout à l'heure je n'avais réussi qu'à en éveiller quelques uns pour qu'ils me prêtent assistance, comment… ? Elles ont finis par comprendre mon sous-entendu ?

_ Oui Peter. Lucy et Susan ont finis par comprendre que tu avais usé du Chant des Arbres pour éveiller certains des arbres vint à approuver Aslan sur ce dont le garçon avait finis par comprendre. Le fait que cette forêt se trouvait être mon ancien refuge autrefois avant que les elfes ne viennent investir ces terres, les arbres ont gardés profondément ma magie et peuvent sans peine reconnaître quiconque usant de la magie de Narnia. Mais je suis curieux mon garçon, comment as-tu deviné que les arbres puissent répondre à ce chant ?

_ Vous l'avez dis vous-même Aslan, cet endroit est imprégné de votre magie pour une personne qui sait facilement ou chercher pour le voir rapporta Peter sur ce dont il avait compris durant son passage parmis les arbres. Et du fait que vous m'avez confié un peu de votre magie, je suis sans nul doute plus perceptible à retrouver des vieilles traces de votre présence ici… Si l'enchantement des elfes n'avait pas mis les filles dans cet état amorphe, elles aussi auraient perçus les mêmes présences qu'on pouvait ressentir à Narnia parmis les Etres des arbres admit-il sur ce dont il avait ressentis à marcher parmis les arbres du royaume des elfes, ressentant les traces de la magie qu'il avait déjà ressenti à Narnia, en regardant les arbres autour de lui. Je présume que les elfes vont devoir se réhabituer à eux, autant que les arbres aux elfes ?

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour cela Peter, tout ira bien pour eux, tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur…

_ C'est donc cela, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quoi donc mon garçon ?

_ Vous ne nous avez pas envoyé ici uniquement pour aider Thorin dans sa quête contre le dragon et récupérer Erebor, mais aussi pour empêcher l'Ennemi de s'en emparer, n'est-ce pas ? Ces visions que vous me faites voir… ?

_ Que vois-tu exactement dans ces visions Peter ?

_ Je… Je vois Thorin et ces neveux périr sur un champ de bataille, aux pieds d'Azog et d'un autre de ces sbires derrière lui, et… Aslan, dîtes-moi la vérité, c'est pour empêcher cette fin que nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Si tu connais déjà la réponse Peter, pourquoi me le demandez ?

_ Alors c'est pour eux que nous sommes réellement ici. Pour leur éviter ce sort funèbre comprit Peter, le souffle court alors que cette vision cauchemardesque lui sautait encore une fois devant les yeux, le faisant plier avant qu'il ne finisse par s'asseoir par terre pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir dis depuis le début Aslan ? Comme cela avait été le cas à Narnia et…

_ Mais comme tu le sais parfaitement Peter, rien ne se produit jamais deux fois de la même manière et les choses sont bien plus différentes en Terre du Milieu qu'à Narnia. Personne ne devait connaître ce détail Peter, bien que cela fût votre mission depuis le début, la magie que je t'ai confiée, n'aurait seulement dus te permettre de voir la présence des autres autour de toi… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu développes une magie propre à toi-même…

_ Donc, ce n'est pas vous qui me faisiez voir ces visions ?

_ Nullement Peter, il semblerait que, avec la magie que je t'ai confié, quelque chose d'autre s'est éveillé en toi et ton inquiétude pour la Compagnie, comme la crainte de ce qui peut arriver, est poussé ces visions à se dévoiler à ta conscience sans que je ne fasse quoi que se soit vint à admettre Aslan, tout en demeurant tout de même vague sur ce sujet pour une raison qui le concernait uniquement pour l'instant. Seulement, tu ne peux pas parler de ce la avec les autres Peter, déjà que cela t'a demandé du temps pour l'accepter, cela serait encore plus compliquer pour les autres de se faire à cette possibilité…

_ Surtout que cela pourrait les pousser à ne pas me prendre aux sérieux ou à agir d'une autre façon dont je ne pourrais nullement prévoir les actions, c'est cela Aslan ?

_ Oui Peter. Je sais que je t'en demande sans nulle doute beaucoup mais, tu dois me faire confiance là-dessus mon garçon, ne parle de ces visions à personne d'autres…

_ Hormis Gandalf ? Il s'est plonger dans ma tête quand j'étais en plein dans une vision alors…?

_ Je n'ai rien contre l'avis du magicien concernant cela mais tu ne dois surtout pas en dire un mot aux autres, d'accord Peter ?

_ D'accord Aslan finit par accepter Peter, lui-même n'ayant pas très envie d'en parler avec les autres en premier, avant d'ouvrir son esprit pour tenter de localiser la Compagnie et ces sœurs, pour savoir dans quelle direction il allait se diriger, lorsqu'il vint à les repérer. Dîtes-moi que je rêve, ce n'est tout de même pas… ?

_ Peter ?

Tournant son attention dans la direction vers laquelle le Pevensie était river, Aslan comprit facilement l'incrédulité du jeune homme quand il vint à localiser les auras sombres d'orques et gobelins qui, repousser par des arbres, avaient dus se mettre à l'abri dans l'eau, le seul endroit ou les arbres ne venaient pas à les suivre, longeant les parois rocheuses de la forêt pour demeurer à l'abri de ces derniers.

_ Il semblerait que des orques soient tout de même parvenus à se frayer un chemin devant les arbres éveiller comprit Aslan devant le problème que ces derniers pourraient causer, avant de tourner son attention vers le Pevensie. Que vas-tu faire exactement Peter ?

_ J'irais m'occuper de ces derniers, seulement… J'ai perdu mon paquetage et cela va me prendre des heures pour parvenir à les atteindre et…

_ Je pense pouvoir t'aider de ce côté Peter.

_ Et comment ?

Et devant le regard interrogatif de Peter à son encontre, Aslan lui souria doucement avant de se redresser et lui tournant le dos, pour pousser son rugissement faisant trembler le sol et s'envoler les quelques oiseaux des environs, le grand lion attendit sagement alors que le Pevensie riva son attention dans celle vers laquelle allait le regard du Valars. Ou terminant par entendre des bruits se rapprochant d'eux alors que l'aura des propriétaires vint à apparaître du néant, surprenant quelque peu Peter de ne pas les voir perçus plus tôt, sans doute qu'Aslan venait tout juste de les appeler, l'ainé des Pevensie finit par apercevoir ces derniers approcher, le faisant sourire quand il vint à comprendre.

Il allait de nouveau se lancer dans la course et il ne serait pas tout seul dans l'équation.

.xXx.

Depuis leur tour de force avec l'éveil des arbres du royaume sylvestre, les sœurs Pevensie n'avaient reçus aucune visite. Même de Thranduil ou de quiconque d'autres d'ailleurs, se contentant de regarder les arbres se réhabituer à ce qui les entouraient, comme des elfes qui se déplaçaient tout autour d'eux. Alors qu'à leurs balcons, les filles s'étaient rendu compte que les elfes étaient en train de préparer une fête, aux vus des préparatifs qu'elles pouvaient apercevoir de là ou elles se tenaient, les elfes veillant à faire attention ou ils mettaient leur décorations pour ne pas irriter les arbres éveiller autour d'eux.

La nuit avait finis par tomber lorsque Susan finit par recevoir un coup à sa porte, se tournant vers celle-ci, constatant qu'un autre coup était porter et qu'elle n'avait nullement rêver qu'on avait frapper, l'ainée des sœurs jeta un coup d'œil vers le balcon de Lucy pour constater que cette dernière était partis répondre à sa propre porte. Sans nulle doute qu'on avait finis par les demander et que ceux étant venus les récupérer avaient fais en sorte d'atteindre leur chambre en même temps, se secouant une bonne fois pour toute, pour se donner l'aplomb suffisant pour aller répondre à la personne étant venus à elle, Susan alla répondre à la porte pour ainsi savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

Et si elle s'attendait à un garde ou à un elfe quelconque venant lui rapporter les ordres de son Roi, Susan ne s'attendit nullement à faire face à ce fichu elfe qui avait eu le culot de l'assommer. Bien qu'on ne pouvait apercevoir son bleu à l'arrière de son crâne, là ou ce dernier l'avait assommé, Susan ne put empêcher d'être assez fier d'elle quand elle avisa le jolie bleu qui avait pris une jolie teinte violette sur le côté de la mâchoire de l'elfe là ou elle l'avait frappé plusieurs heures auparavant. Et avisant le paquet qu'il tenait dans ces bras, Susan darda sur sa personne son regard le plus glaciale, croisant les bras, lui prouvant pleinement dans sa posture qu'elle était fermée à toute discussion avec ce dernier.

_ Quel est l'objet de votre visite ? Votre Père a-t'il prit sa décision nous concernant ? Ou vous êtes enfin parvenus à retrouver notre frère.

_ Pas encore malheureusement, nos soldats ne sont pas encore revenu de leur recherche. Quant à mon Père, il n'a pas encore pris de décision mais ce n'est pas pour vous informer de cela mais…

_ Alors si cela n'est nullement votre but, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, je ne me trompe pas ? lui répliqua Susan, ne voyant nullement la raison de sa présence si cela n'était pas pour lui donner la décision qu'avait prise concernant la situation de la Compagnie.

_ Mon Père souhaite vous invitez, vous et votre sœur, à vous joindre à nous pour notre fête de la lumière des étoiles et d'accepter ce présent pour le tour de force que vous avez accomplies toutes les deux plus tôt, avec le réveil des arbres indiqua simplement Legolas, tout en lui présentant le paquet dans ces mains qu'elle regarda un instant, arquant un sourcil avant de relever son regard vers ce dernier.

_ Où est le piège ?

_ Il n'y en a aucun Milady. Mon Père souhaite vous présentez notre Royaume, comme il le ferait pour n'importe quel autre représentant d'un autre pays.

_ Et nos camarades nains ? Feront-ils aussi partis la fête ?

_ J'ignore complètement si mon Père va oui ou non les inviter mais, nous serions parfaitement honorer, si vous acceptiez de mettre ceci pour la fête ? Lui offrit-il de nouveau, tout en lui retendant son paquet que Susan finit par accepter, bien que légèrement irriter par le soutien, ouvrit le paquet.

Tombant sur une robe purement elfique faite dans du velours bleu nuit et du satin bleu clair, la robe était une pure merveille, Susan voulait bien le concéder mais une telle offre voulait forcément cacher quelque chose. Elle avait peut-être échangé très peu avec le Roi Sylvestre mais la Pevensie avait finis par comprendre que celui-ci ne faisait jamais rien, sans avoir quelque chose en retour qui était aussi conséquent que ce qu'il donnait. Et elle allait tout faire pour ne pas tomber dans le piège de ce dernier aussi facilement qu'il pouvait le penser.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Votre Père n'est nullement quelqu'un qui donne sans arrière pensée alors je vous le redemande Prince elfe, qu'est-ce que votre Père veut de nous ?

_ Rien Milady. Ces robes sont un cadeau pour le spectacle que vous nous avez offert plus tôt. Beaucoup d'arbre qui ont sombré ces dernières décennies sont de retour parmis nous et cela, beaucoup des nôtres vous en seront pleinement reconnaissant, moi de même.

_ Dans ce cas, vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi alors ?

_ Ce que je peux faire selon mes capacités…

_ Oh ne vous en faites donc pas, cela est purement dans vos cordes… Je veux que ma petite sœur et moi partagions la même chambre. Vos quartiers sont certes agréable mais demeurer loin de ma sœur m'exaspère au plus haut point, donc… Pouvez-vous m'accordez cette faveur ?

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_ Merci bien.

_ Je vous en prie Milady.

Et ayant incliné de la tête à son encontre, Legolas demeura en face d'elle, semblant attendre quelque chose d'elle que Susan ne sembla pas comprendre, jusqu'à finir par perdre patience devant le regard qu'il était en train de lui lancer.

_ Oui ?

_ J'attends que vous alliez vous changer Milady ?

_ Et vous restez dans les quartiers des dames quand ces dernières se changent ? Lui demanda Susan offusquer que ce dernier fasse de tels sous-entendus, faisant rougir celui de gêne quand il vint à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire. C'est ainsi que les elfes sont élevés avec aucune pudeur et vie privée ?

_ Non ! Nullement Milady ! Riposta Legolas fort gêner, s'empressant de s'excuser de ces propos. Pardonnez-moi Ma Dame, je… Je vais vous attendre dehors… Avec la porte fermée…

_ Et surtout à clé répliqua Susan fort courroucer, en repoussant l'elfe de quitter ces appartements avant de lui claquer la porte au nez et de verrouiller celle-ci devant lui pour finir par s'appuyer sur celle-ci le cœur battant, les bras croiser sur le paquet contre elle.

Tentant de se sortir cet idiot d'elfe de la tête et surtout devant le peu de parole qu'il avait échanger avec elle, faisant pleinement comprendre à Susan que ce Prince elfe ne conversaient nullement beaucoup avec des Ladys pour savoir quoi dire exactement, Susan secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de baisser son regard vers le « présent » dans ces bras. Puisque le Roi sylvestre les avait invités toutes les deux à cette fête, autant qu'elles y aillent toutes les deux pour ainsi trouver un quelconque échapatoire pour la Compagnie, comme de tenter de savoir ou ces derniers se trouvaient exactement, Susan décida d'aller se changer et de se préparer pour cette soirée.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Susan était en train de regarder son reflet dans le grand miroir à pied qui ornait sa chambre, regardant la robe qui la vêtissait sous toutes les coutures, constatant que celle-ci lui allait comme un gant. N'étant nullement trop serrer ou trop lâche, ne voulant nullement essayer de savoir comment les elfes avaient-ils pus avoir ces mensurations, Susan tournoya un instant devant le miroir en tenant les pans du bas de robe, constatant qu'elle pourrait sans peine combattre avec celle-ci sur le dos. La Pevensie termina par placer une dernière épingle dans sa coiffure, celle-ci qui ne viendrait pas à se défaire si elle devait courir ou se battre pour la gêner, finissant par être satisfaite du résultat, Susan finit par se regarder pour de bon dans le miroir pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air ainsi.

La robe était constituer d'une sous-robe en satin bleu clair dont les manches vaporeuses et longues cascadaient jusqu'à ces genoux, alors que la robe par-dessus, celle en velours bleu nuit avait un col carré au contour orner de dessins floraux et d'oiseaux à manches ouverte au coudes, laissant tomber les manches de satin. Alors que le bas de la robe de satin était ouvert sur l'avant laissant ainsi apercevoir l'autre robe dessous qui était assez vaporeuse pour lui permettre de courir sans peine, comme elle l'avait constaté plus tôt. Tandis que pour cette occasion, Susan avait coiffé sa longue crinière brune en une tresse compliqué entourant sa tête comme une couronne, bloquer superbement par les épingles et laissant de côté le maquillage, la Pevensie finit par détourner son attention du miroir lorsqu'on vint une nouvelle fois à frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

Se doutant parfaitement de qui cela pouvait être, Susan prit son temps pour aller à la rencontre de son « visiteur », terminant par ouvrir cette dernière et lançant son regard plus qu'ennuyer vers Legolas qui, quelque peu surpris lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert, se mit à la dévisager dans sa tenue de soirée. Bien évidemment, se rappelant sans peine comment les humains la dévisager à Narnia quand elle était vêtue dans ces plus belles robes, Susan était parfaitement habituer à cela mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, le regard de cet elfe la mettait réellement mal à l'aise.

_ Dîtes le directement si je ne suis nullement jolie, cela vous empêchera de me dévisager autant de la sorte ? Lui fit remarquer durement Susan d'une voix cassante, attendant avec impatience que ce dernier lui donne son avis sur la question.

_ Non ! Nullement ! Vous… Et bien, vous êtes ravissantes finit par admettre Legolas surpris de ce qu'il était en train d'admettre car, même s'il avait pus discerner la beauté chez cette furie contre qui il avait lutté dans la forêt.

A présent, n'étant plus recouvert de terre et de saleté, étant dans une toilette plus approprier pour une Lady, elle était réellement une très belle jeune femme. Legolas avait entendus dire par son Père que lorsqu'une fille était belle durant son adolescence, elle devenait encore plus belle lorsqu'elle passait l'âge adulte. Et… Mais à quoi donc pensait celui-ci ? Se sortant ces idées de la tête, Legolas tenta de ne pas faire attention au rouge qui avait dus atteindre ces joues et offrant galamment son bras à la Lady, se rappelant des bienseillance que son Père lui avait appris lorsqu'on se trouvait en présence d'une Dame, attendit silencieusement de voir si, oui ou non, celle-ci allait accepter son bras.

Et avisant celui-ci avant de redresser son attention vers le regard de celui voulant se proposer être son cavalier pour le moment, Susan se convaincu qu'elle aurait pus avoir pire dans une telle situation et terminant par accepter son bras, posant sa main sur son avant bras, juste sur son protège bras, la Pevensie se laissa mener par ce dernier vers l'endroit ou la fête allait se dérouler. Susan espérait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait y retrouver Lucy et attraper sa benjamine dans ces bras pour un câlin, attendant toujours patiemment des quelconques nouvelles des gardes étant partis à la recherche de Peter.

.xXx.

Il avait finis par résoudre son casse-tête.

Autant, Bilbon savait ou se trouvait les clés des cellules enfermant les nains et par quel chemin, il allait les faire quitté le Royaume des elfes si Thranduil ne se décidait pas à les relâcher pour qu'ils puissent poursuivre la quête. Seulement, il y avait un hic… Enfin deux hic pour être plus précis.

Le premier s'était qu'il allait devoir prendre les clés de l'elfe qui en avait la garde et ensuite parvenir à ramener les nains jusqu'à ce niveau ou ils pourraient tous s'enfuir, sans oublier les filles au passage. Comment allaient-ils faire pour faire rapatrier Susan et Lucy jusqu'à eux sans alerter les elfes qui les surveillaient ? Enfin de compte, il n'avait pas deux problèmes à gérer, il en avait bel et bien trois. Cela était beaucoup trop pour ces pauvres nerfs d'hobbit.

Mais comme ces parents le lui avaient enseignés, il se devait de gérer un problème à la fois et ensuite de passer au suivant et quand il l'aurait résolus, débuter sur le suivant et au suivant, ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait tous trouvés. Donc, la première étape qu'il devrait s'occuper, s'était de se charger des elfes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce qui leur permettrait de quitter le Royaume des elfes sans le moins de casse possible, ces derniers se mettant à entasser ce qui allait leur servir de « monture » pour la descente. C'était sans doute risquer mais faisable.

Sauf que Bilbon n'eut pas à s'inquiéter sur la manière dont il pourrait se charger des elfes, ces derniers vinrent facilement à résoudre son problème pour lui, se mettant à faire la fête dans la cave, puisque le reste du peuple paraissait s'amuser à célébrer une fête plus haut dans les niveaux. Et donc, ces derniers vinrent à s'amuser à boire entrainant celui qui devait surveiller sur les clés des cellules des nains, plaçant celles-ci sur une accroche au mur, donnant cette occasion à Bilbon de pouvoir les récupérer. Surtout qu'il constata que les elfes avaient bels et bien l'intention de se souler, ces derniers ne paraissant pas supporter l'alcool, Bilbon s'empressa d'aller retrouver Susan et Lucy pour tenter de les avertir de ce qu'il allait faire pour les faire tous sortir de là, si elles ne parvenaient pas à convaincre le Roi sylvestre du bien fondé de cette quête.

Et alors qu'il était en train de passer par des chemins surplombant la salle ou semblait se tenir la grande fête des elfes, Bilbon ne s'attendait nullement d'y voir les deux sœurs Pevensie, portant des robes les faisant paraître encore plus jolies qu'elles ne l'étaient toutes les deux, se mouvant ensemble sur la piste de danse. Laissant les interrogations à plus tard, Bilbon s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre, veillant à demeurer contre le mur et là ou aucun elfe ne pourrait le percuter pour ainsi démasquer sa présence, attendant tranquillement le moment propice ou il pourrait atteindre les sœurs et leur faire connaître sa présence.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il leur rapporte son plan de sauvetage si les choses tournaient mal.

.xXx.

Il fallait dire qu'elles étaient réellement dans une impasse.

Ayant accepté les excuses de l'archère qui avait tiré sur son frère dans la forêt, se nommant Tauriel et qui avait admis qu'il n'avait encore aucune nouvelle sur les gardes étant partis récupérer Peter, lui avait rapporté la robe qui lui avait été offert par le Roi elfe pour les remercier de ce dont elles venaient d'accomplir, elle et Susan, en éveillant les arbres. Robe qui lui serrait utile puisque le Roi les avait toutes les deux convier à la fête que les elfes célébrait le jour-même, fêtant la lumière du ciel et des étoiles, alors que l'archère rousse lui présenta la robe dans son paquet.

Lucy avait finis par accepter le paquet, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle devait elle-même se rendre au Roi elfe pour connaître son avis sur leur situation et savoir s'il allait, oui ou non, les relâcher ? Comme de savoir exactement ou se trouvait les nains parce que les gardes avaient catégoriquement refusé de lui répondre, autant que Tauriel, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé. Terminant par aller se changer en se demandant qui était l'elfe étant allé apporter sa robe pour sa sœur, la benjamine était allé se préparer, enfilant la jolie robe rose pale dont la sous-robe de satin était blanche à manche bouffante qui enserrait ces poignets et ces coudes, tandis que la robe rose avec décolleter rond dont la ceinture serrait son abdomen juste sous sa poitrine avant que le jupon ne s'ouvre devant, avec des manches courtes et bouffantes elles aussi. Ayant coiffé sa longue crinière cuivré en un chignon compliquer qui pourrait résister si elle devait se battre, autant que la robe qui pourrait lui permettre de courir que de se combattre avec, Lucy alla rejoindre Tauriel étant demeuré à l'extérieur à sa porte qui l'escorta jusqu'à la fête, tout en la complimentant sur son élégance.

Lorsque Lucy avait finis par apercevoir Susan, elle n'avait pus s'empêcher de rigoler quand elle avait avisé celui qui se tenait à ces cotés et qui avait dus dire ou faire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, aux vus du regard meurtrier que sa sœur était en train de lui faire en cet instant précise. Mais Susan s'était très vite calmer lorsqu'elle avait finis par apercevoir Lucy et se fichant complètement des bienseillance, avait courus droit vers sa benjamine, faisant sourire cette dernière qui vint à se préparer à la collision. Mais Susan avait facilement calculé son coup et s'était arrêter juste devant sa jeune sœur avant de l'étreindre doucement contre elle, posant sa joue sur le haut de sa tête, plus que heureuse de la revoir, surtout indemne.

Après avoir été rassurer sur le fait que sa benjamine allait bien, Susan et Lucy furent toutes les deux diriger après être aller danser quelques danses avant de devoir jouer les médiatrices, par Legolas et Tauriel, auprès des conseillers et des Hauts Dignitaires du Royaume Sylvestre, tous voulant discuter avec les deux Reines qui avaient réussis, par ils ne savaient tous quel miracle, à réveiller les arbres de leur forêt et pour quelle raison Aslan avait-il envoyés deux de ces représentants ici, auprès d'une Compagnie de nain ?

Pour toute réponse, les sœurs avaient finis par être franche envers les elfes les interrogeant, leur rapportant qu'hormis leur frère ainé perdu, elles avaient un autre frère, se trouvant en cet instant précis avec Gandalf le Gris, étant aller s'occuper de quelque chose d'autre, alors qu'Aslan leur avait donné l'immense tâche de reprendre Erebor au dragon, comme d'éviter l'invasion de l'Est par l'ennemi. Bien évidemment, à leurs paroles, les elfes les avaient regardés choquer qu'elles viennent à dire de telle chose mais Susan leur répliqua durement que si ces derniers ne désiraient nullement les croire, que cela était leur problème, mais qu'ils avaient reçus l'appui et l'aval du Seigneur Elrond et de la Dame Galadriel pour s'occuper de cette affaire sans perdre un instant.

A l'évocation du Seigneur de Foncombe, autant que de la Dame des Bois de Lothorien, les elfes sylvestre ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder confus et quelques peu inquiets, car si deux des plus grands elfes de la Terre du Milieu avaient eux-mêmes donner leur aval sur cette quête suicidaire, autant que cela était le cas du Valar Aslan, s'était que quelque chose était sur le point d'arriver. Et cela, devait être cette menace d'une potentielle invasion de l'Est, alors que Susan s'acharnait à faire entendre raison auprès de Legolas qui ne cessait de la contredire, que leurs paroles étaient des plus absurdes, Tauriel s'était mise à interroger Lucy sur les raisons qui les avaient poussés à déduire tout cela.

Pour toute réponse, Lucy lui avait rapporté toutes les déductions que Peter avait relevé ces derniers jours et les derniers évènements s'étant produit en Terre du Milieu, comme le fait que c'était cela qui avait convaincu le Conseil Blanc que quelque chose de terrible se tramait. Et que toute cette histoire n'avait qu'un seul et point commun, Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire était la cible de leur Ennemi et pour quel raison ? Parce que si le pic solitaire tombait entre les mains des orques, celle-ci serait une porte d'entrée pour une possible invasion de l'Est et si cela venait arriver, toute la Terre du Milieu viendrait à tomber en quelques mois.

Quelque chose qui n'était guère des plus réjouissants en perspective.

Et bien évidemment, Thranduil avait finis par être mis au courant de l'effet de panique que les sœurs Pevensie étaient en train de causer en rapportant à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre, la véritable raison pour laquelle Aslan les avait envoyer ici-même, elles et leurs frères, obligeant le Roi Sylvestre à aller les rejoindre pour leur demander de cesser d'effrayer son peuple. Pour toute réponse, Susan l'avait interrogé sur le fait de savoir s'il avait lus la lettre d'Elrond ? Mais au visage fermer qu'il lui fit, l'ainée des sœurs eut pleinement sa réponse et lui fit amplement savoir, d'une manière des plus glaciales, et devant tout son peuple, ce qu'elle pouvait penser de son attitude des plus arrogantes sur la question alors que Lucy tentait de réfréner la fureur de sa sœur.

_ Vous souhaitez que je vous parle franchement Roi Thranduil ? Pendant notre période à Foncombe, le Seigneur Elrond a tenté de peindre un portrait flatteur de votre personne alors que moi, et surtout Peter, nous avions fais savoir que si vous n'étiez pas disposer à entendre raison, nous serons dans l'obligation de cogner quelques têtes pour vous remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle fit savoir glacialement Susan à son encontre, ne détournant nullement le regard devant lui alors que beaucoup d'elfe s'était écarter de leur personne, craignant tous la colère de leur roi tandis que Legolas et Tauriel ignoraient tous les deux s'ils devaient, oui ou non, intervenir. J'ai parfaitement saisis, comme tous les autres ici présent, que la seule chose qui intéresse votre petite personne, c'est vous et uniquement vous. Et vous vous fichez complètement de ce qui peut arriver au gens autour de vous, comme tous les autres peuples, qui sont tous entré de lutter pour leur vie et celles des leurs. Que vous vous prenez pour le nombril du monde, mais désoler de vous décevoir Thranduil, vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde et encore moins le maitre de cette univers, alors redescendez de votre piédestal et regardez autour de vous ! Votre monde risque d'être envahis par les créatures les plus immondes et répugnantes qui puissent exister parce que vous êtes trop fier et orgueilleux d'admettre que vous n'êtes strictement rien dans ce monde ! Le jour ne va plus tarder à se lever alors voilà ce que je vous propose, je vous laisse jusqu'à midi, heure tapante pour vous décidez à nous relâcher moi, ma sœur et notre Compagnie pour nous laisser poursuivre notre route, comme de nous escorter jusqu'à la sortie de vos terres ? Sinon, dans le cas contraire, je demanderais à nos nouveaux camarades arbres de vous montrer ce que cela est de se retrouver sous les racines d'un arbre en colère, vous et les vôtres ?

_ Est-ce une menace humaine ? Lui demanda durement et dangereuse Thranduil en s'avançant vers Susan qui ne bougea pas d'un petit centimètre.

_ Je n'ai nullement eu besoin de votre aval pour que, moi et ma sœur, venions à éveiller les arbres et que ces derniers viennent à se donner à cœur joie pour se débarrasser des araignées que, vous et votre clique de soldat n'avaient nullement chassées de leurs terres, alors… Voulez-vous tentez votre chance, Maitre elfe ? Lui demanda menaçante Susan à son encontre, tout en lui tenant sans peine tête et lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle ne le craignait nullement, avant de se détourner de lui, la tête haute et de river son attention sur sa benjamine. Viens Lucy, allons prendre du repos sur nos dernières heures avant de reprendre notre route avec notre Compagnie pour Erebor l'invita-t'elle à la suivre alors qu'elle lui avait attrapé la main dans la sienne et sans un regard en arrière, elle vint à ramener celle-ci vers leurs quartiers dans l'intention formelle de faire ce dont elles allaient faire.

Très vite emboiter par Legolas et Tauriel qui vinrent à les escorter jusqu'à leurs appartements, alors que l'ultimatum que Susan avait donné à Thranduil se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans tout le Royaume, sur le fait que les Envoyées d'Aslan viendraient à déchainer la forces des Arbres sur leur Roi ne venait pas à relâcher ces dernières et les nains pour leur permettre de reprendre leur route pour Erebor. Et comme l'avait indiqué Susan plus tôt à l'encontre de Legolas, elle vint à reprendre ces paquetages avant de suivre sa benjamine dans ces propres quartiers, fusillant le Prince elfe et sa Capitaine des gardes de leur lâcher des arbres sur leur tête si ces derniers venaient à s'opposer à cela, les mettant tous les deux mal à l'aise quand ils constatèrent que les arbres autour d'eux se mettaient à frétiller, comme prêt à recevoir et à appliquer l'ordre qu'elles viendraient à leur donner.

Guère une chose qu'un elfe censer souhaiterait avoir à faire face, obligeant Legolas et Tauriel à ne rien dire contre celles-ci, surtout qu'elles étaient assez dociles pour regagner leur chambre sans opposer aucune résistance. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elles atteignirent la chambre qui avait été confié à Lucy, Susan vint à refermer fermement la porte sur ces derniers, en leur souhaitant une bonne matinée, tout en ayant remarquer au passage que deux gardes avaient pris la relève devant leurs appartements et que le premier groupe était partis se reposer, avant que l'ainée ne vienne à river son attention sur sa benjamine.

_ Tu es sur que nous sommes obliger d'arriver à de telles extrémités Susan ?

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix Lucy. Ces elfes ne nous donnent nullement la possibilité de faire autrement si ce n'est que par la force que ces derniers comprennent quoi que se soit lui fit remarquer Susan à ce propos, avant de poser ces armes et son paquetage à côté de ceux de sa benjamine. Surtout que j'ai le pressentiment que c'est de cette façon que nous pourrons retrouver Peter aussi, autant que Bilbon et…

_ Et comment allons-nous les retrouver ?

_ Me concernant cela ne sera pas compliquer, mais pour Peter, ça risque d'être plus problématique.

_ Bilbon !

Retenant sans peine le cris de surprise que les deux sœurs eurent, en tournant leurs regards vers la porte, s'attendant à voir deux gardes elfes l'enfoncer à leurs exclamations de surprise, Lucy et Susan vinrent à calmer leur cœur battant alors que la benjamine n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour se jeter dans les bras du hobbit qui s'était redresser de sa cachette sous le lit, en les ayant surpris dans sa réplique.

_ Bilbon ? Mais comment… ?

_ C'est une longue histoire à expliquer et je ne crois pas que nous avons réellement le temps pour cela, mais je suis venu vous avertir que j'ai trouvé un moyen de sortir du Royaume sans nous faire remarquer et je suis parvenu à dérober les clés des cellules ou les nains sont…

_ Attends une seconde Bilbon ! Thorin et les autres sont enfermés dans des cellules ?

_ Oui Susan, ils sont…

_ Je vais réellement faire de la pâtée de ces elfes et…

_ Susan ?

_ Très bien Lucy ! Finit par accepter Susan d'arrêter d'insulter tous les noms d'oiseaux un certains elfes pour le choix des quartiers donner aux nains. Quel est ton plan Bilbon ?

_ Alors vous ne souhaitez pas attendre jusqu'à midi ?

_ Nullement ! Répliqua l'ainée des sœurs à la question du hobbit sur ce qu'elles allaient faire à présent. Nous allons passer dès à présent à l'attaque, nos amis nains en ont fais plus qu'attendre de nos nouvelles, il est temps à nous de passer aux choses sérieuses. Vous êtes prêt tous les deux ?

_ Plus que prêt !

_ Alors allons-y !

Les elfes allaient apprendre à leur dépend, qu'ils n'étaient pas des personnes qu'on devait retenir sous la contrainte et les filles surent exactement quoi faire en cet instant, Bilbon plaignant d'avance les deux gardes elfes à leur porte, car ces derniers seraient les premiers à recevoir le courroux des sœurs Pevensie.

S'ils parvenaient à tous sortir de là indemne, Bilbon se promettait sérieusement de ne jamais se mettre les deux sœurs Pevensie à dos.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **les elfes vont morfler pour le prochain chapitre =D**

 **alors? vos com pour ce chapitre?**

 **je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**

 **bonne soirée à tous**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	35. Chapitre 34 Retrouvaille trempée

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite que vous attendiez tous ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à lulu pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Retrouvaille trempée**

 _Seulement, Susan fut à peine réveiller et prête pour affronter cette nouvelle journée, s'apprêtant à aller réveiller Lucy, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire tous les matins depuis leur couronnement, lorsqu'elle vint à sursauter quand elle entendit un grondement résonner à travers les murs du couloir qu'elle était en train de franchir. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un tremblement de terre, Susan s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre de sa benjamine, entrant en trombe dans le domaine de Lucy qui avait été levé un sursaut au grondement et qui vrilla son regard inquiet vers sa sœur à son entrée, avant de river toutes les deux leurs regards vers le balcon à un nouveau grondement. Grondement qui avait plus des allures d'orage qui se préparait à l'horizon quand elles finirent par comprendre avec effroi qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tonnerre qu'elles entendaient toutes les deux, mais quelque chose de bien pire quand elles vinrent à aviser une silhouette massive descendre du ciel et charger droit vers Cair Paravel. Les flammes de l'enfer dansant dans sa gueule à moitié ouverte alors que les cloches d'alarmes de la cité finirent par sonner à l'instant même ou il plongea droit vers eux, sous les cris des sentinelles et des gardes en faction qui appelaient aux armes et à la défense de la cité._

 _Et le dragon déversa son feu dévastateur sur les remparts de Cair Paravel._

.xXx.

 _Ils avaient tous passer une excellente soirée, surtout qu'elle l'avait passé avec toute sa famille, enfin réunis après les mois passer à sillonner les mers pour récupérer les îles solitaires des derniers sbires de Jadis qui continuait encore le combat de la Sorcière Blanche après sa mort, Lucy avait passer toute la soirée à s'amuser avec ces trois ainés. Elle avait été tellement heureuse de retrouver ces frères qu'elle avait passée la fête à danser avec eux, s'amusant jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ou plutôt jusqu'à tôt le lendemain matin, reprenant un repos bien méritée avant les éventuelles réunions qu'ils auraient tous les quatre ou les deux sœurs rapporteraient tous les derniers changements s'étant produit à Narnia. Comme l'agrandissement du secteur des marchands et des pêcheurs, ainsi que du passage et le mur d'enceinte pour accéder au port._

 _Ils auraient beaucoup de chose à rattraper seulement, le destin avait décidé de leur faire vivre une nouvelle épreuve et d'une manière des plus brutale._

 _Etant réveiller par un grondement qui la fit sursauter, pensant en premier qu'il s'agissait d'un tremblement de terre, Lucy redressa la tête quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas en apercevant Susan, habiller pour une journée de conseil, dans une robe légère avec une tunique en cuire par-dessus pour être à l'aise, riva son attention sur sa benjamine lorsque le grondement résonna une fois encore. Et rivant toutes les deux leur attention vers le balcon, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un orage aux vus du grondement de tonnerre qui résonnait dans tout Cair Paravel, Lucy finit par se rendre compte comme Susan, qu'en constatant que le ciel était clair de toute présence orageuse à l'horizon, s'était autre chose qui créait un tel son._

 _Et quand elles finirent toutes les deux par discerner le propriétaire originaire du grondement, Lucy mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que cela était lorsqu'elle vit la créature continuer sa course droit vers Cair Paravel. Battant frénétiquement des ailes droit sur eux, ouvrant la gueule sur le feu qui était en train de danser au fond de sa gorge, les cloches d'alertes venant à sonner dans toute la cité alors que tous les Narniens se mirent à crier au combat à l'instant même ou le dragon piqua du museau droit vers le premier mur d'enceinte, avant de déverser son feu satanique sur les rempares._

 _Il existait des dragons à Narnia ?_

 _Là était la question que Lucy était en train de se poser en cet instant précis, parce que la créature qui était en train de s'attaquer à Cair Paravel, ne pouvait être un dragon. Immense créature ailé quadrupède et un long cou dont la tête était affuter de cornes au-dessus du crâne et dont les écailles d'un jaune ocre luisaient au soleil comme de l'or en fusion. Mais malgré la distance les séparant de la créature, Lucy était persuader que celui-ci avait les yeux rouge sang, luisant d'un feu aussi dévastateur que les flammes dansant de nouveaux dans sa gueule qu'il vint à déverser une fois encore, lors de sa deuxième descente survolant le second rempare de Cair Paravel. Alors que les Narniens n'avaient pas attendus d'avantage de destructions que ce dernier pourrait causer en plus, appliquant leur méthode de défense dans une telle situation, bien que cela était la première fois pour eux qu'ils étaient la prise d'un dragon._

 _Les archers ne cessaient de tirer sur lui, pendant que les fantassins tentaient d'engager des catapultes pour tenter de l'abattre dans le ciel et que les autres soldats essayaient de faire évacuer les civiles de la zone de combat, poussant ces derniers à aller s'abriter dans les souterrains, espérant tous que le dragon n'allait pas leur faire écrouler la cité sur la tête. Bien que tous se demandaient la raison de sa présence ici ? Tous les Narniens savaient que les dragons étaient des créatures inoffensives pour les autres tant que vous ne veniez pas leur chercher des crosses, là ou ils pouvaient devenir vos pires ennemis et faire passer vos vies aux néants en une seconde à peine._

 _Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce dragon s'en prenait-il à eux ?_

 __ Susan ?_

 __ Viens Lucy, enfiles vite quelque chose, il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres !_

 _Et poussant sa benjamine à mettre quelque chose sur elle pour couvrir sa robe de chambre, Susan lui attrapa la main et entraina Lucy dans son sillage après que celle-ci ait attrapé son élixir de la fleur de feu et l'une de ces armes, juste au cas-où. Repassant par la propre chambre de Susan pour qu'elle puisse prendre son arc et ces flèches, elles se dépêchèrent ensuite de rejoindre la salle du trône, là ou leurs frères et les autres devaient être pour tenir la réunion d'urgence pour répondre à l'attaque de ce dragon._

 __ Peter ! Edmund n'est pas avec vous !_

 __ Lucy ? Susan ? Vous allez bien toutes les deux ? Leur demanda Peter en redressant son regard sur ces sœurs alors qu'il était en train d'attacher en vitesse sa tunique en cuirasse par-dessus son chemisier, avant de rattacher sa ceinture avec son épée rangé dans son fourreau. J'aurais pensé qu'Edmund serait avec vous, il doit être toujours dans ces quartiers en cet instant ?_

 __ On va aller le chercher ?_

 __ Non Lucy, vous deux avec Mr Tumnus, Mr et Mme Castor vous allez vous charger de l'évacuation de Cair Paravel, aller mettre tous les civiles à l'abri dans les souterrains ! Leur ordonna Peter à l'encontre de ces sœurs. Je vais m'occuper de mettre la main sur Edmund ! Oreius, faites quérir nos soldats et tous nos archers sur le pied de guerre, qu'ils concentrent tous leurs tires sur ce dragon pour le forcer à garder ces distances avec Cair Paravel et…_

 _Mais Peter ne put poursuivre de donner ces ordres à son Général et vieil ami centaure que la citadelle fut rudement secouer lorsque le dragon s'était poser avec fracas sur la toiture de la salle, poussant son rugissement de rage sous les cris de tous les soldats en faction sur les rempares en flamme, qui virent la créature créer une brèche dans le toit de la citadelle, atterrissant avec fracas en pleine salle du trône. Tombant là ou le Seigneurs et leurs camarades narniens se trouvaient tout juste quelques secondes auparavant, Lucy n'ayant guère eue le temps de crier d'effroi, autant que Susan, que Peter leur avait attrapé la taille et sautant à l'écart, les plaqua toutes les deux au sol, les protégeant de son corps face à la créature qui était en train de se redresser de toute sa taille dans la salle._

 _Sous le bras de son frère, Lucy put constater avec soulagement que les conseillers et leurs généraux s'étaient tous écartés à temps mais certains d'entre eux, se retrouvaient ensevelis sous les décombres de la charpente et de la toiture que le dragon avait emmenée dans sa descente. Alors qu'Oreius se dressait, prêt à dégainer ces épées, devant Mr Tumnus qui tenait Mr et Mme Castor dans ces bras, ayant eut tout juste le temps de les attraper pour les écarter de l'écroulement tandis que tous vinrent à faire silence. Se retenant avec peine de tousser au vue de la poussière causée par l'effondrement de la toiture dans la salle, les regards de tous étaient rivés vers le saurien qui dardait son regard de sang sur eux, luisant de malfaisance mais aussi d'intelligence, paraissant être à la recherche de quelque chose._

 _Quelque chose qu'il finit par percevoir en rivant son attention vers le couloir de la salle du trône qui menait droit vers les quartiers et autres salons appartenant aux quatre Rois et Reines de Narnia, et à leurs proches, avant de pousser un grondement furieux pour ensuite se mettre à charger tel un boulet de canon droit vers le passage. Se mettant à réduire le chemin en morceau, puisque le passage était légèrement trop petit pour lui, les trois Pevensie demeurèrent tous choquer et éberluer autant que le reste des Narniens présents, tous s'interrogeant sur la raison et ce qu'avait à l'esprit le dragon pour agir de la sorte._

 __ Que savons-nous des dragons, Oreius ? Lança Peter interrogatif à l'encontre de son centaure, pour que celui-ci vienne à le renseigner sur leur adversaire, pour ainsi tout connaître de ce dernier avant qu'il ne mette Cair Paravel à sac pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous encore._

 __ Que les dragons possèdent une grande soif d'or et qu'ils amassent des trésors qu'ils protègent durement et…_

 __ Le trésor sur l'île ! Finit par comprendre Peter, attirant l'attention de ces sœurs sur lui qui vinrent très vite à saisir ce dont il était en train de parler. Ce trésor devait être le sien ?_

 __ Mais vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé sur l'île Peter ? Interrogea Susan choqué de cette possible solution._

 __ Parce que ces écailles sont semblable à l'or, il devait être couché et endormis sur son tas d'or que nous l'avons pris pour une pile de richesse…_

 __ Et il est venus s'en prendre à nous parce que vous auriez foulez ces terres ? Demanda Lucy surprise. Pourtant vous n'avez strictement rien pris et vous avez quittés les lieux rapidement, non ?_

 __ Sauf que nous avons pris quelque chose… ?_

 __ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Peter ?_

 _Sauf que Lucy n'eut guère le temps de recevoir la réponse à la vérité que Peter semblait avoir compris, qu'ils vinrent tous à sursauter, tremblant de peur et d'effroi quand un cri vint à résonner avec le rugissement du dragon. Un cri dont ils reconnurent tous parfaitement la source et celui qui se trouvait derrière._

 __ EDMUND !_

 _Et avant même que Lucy, autant que Susan n'aient pus se relever, Peter s'était déjà précipiter dans le chemin emprunter par le dragon, son épée dégainer, allant droit vers les appartements de leur frère, qui avait été la cible du dragon depuis le début de l'attaque. Et avant même qu'Oreius et les autres Narniens n'aient pus les stopper toutes les deux, Lucy s'était lancer dans le sillage de Susan qui s'était à son tour précipiter sur le chemin emprunter par leur frère plus tôt, tout en évitant les débris et autres pierres briser qui s'étaient écroulés durant le passage de la créature. Lucy et Susan finirent par atteindre le couloir à l'extrémité des quartiers d'Edmund, apercevant sans peine la queue du reptile dépasser des appartements de leur frère après avoir franchis l'entrée en force, Peter venant à enfoncer profondément la lame de son arme jusqu'à la garde dans le membre de la créature, qui se mit à hurler de douleur de cette attaque surprise._

 _N'ayant pas apprécié grandement celle-ci, la créature parut se désintéresser de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Edmund, s'empressant de se retourner vers celui responsable de sa douleur ou Peter vint à retirer fermement son arme de sa queue, avant de se tenir en position offensive devant la tête reptilienne qui fondait droit vers lui. La gueule grande ouverte dont les flammes apparaissaient au fond de sa gorge, vint à prévenir les trois Pevensie sur ce que ce dernier avait en tête, Susan parvenant à attraper Lucy et de la mettre à l'abri dans l'une des chambres adjacente qui n'avaient pas été détruit durant le passage du dragon dans le domaine, plaquant sa benjamine à terre et la protégeant de son corps quand le jet de flamme vint à fondre dans le couloir, les faisant toutes les deux crier de terreur. Est-ce que Peter était parvenu à se mettre à l'abri avant que la créature ne vienne à lâcher son feu satanique ?_

 _Mais entendant très vite une plainte douloureuse émanant du dragon, qui vint à cesser très vite son attaque enflammé, avant d'entendre le cri de Peter paraissant être à la recherche d'Edmund plus loin de leurs positions, Lucy et Susan vinrent toutes les deux à souffler de soulagement de savoir leur frère ainé toujours vivant. Sauf qu'avant même qu'elles n'aient pus toutes les deux se relever, elles vinrent à entendre le rugissement de colère avant les cris de leur deux frères résonner non loin d'elles, leur donnant des sueurs froides où, n'ayant qu'à se regarder mutuellement, les deux sœurs Pevensie s'empressèrent de se relever. Et faisant attention au partie encore brulante dans le couloir, certains débris fumant ou brulant encore du jet de flamme du saurien, Susan et Lucy coururent droit vers les quartiers de leur frère pour constater avec effroi, que la chambre était vide, le mobilier réduit en morceau alors que le balcon était détruit et s'était effondré après la sortie brusque du dragon qui s'était envolé, se mettant à faire un arc de cercle avant de revenir droit vers eux._

 _Sauf que cela n'avait pas été de l'avis de Susan qui sous le regard de Lucy, vint à bander l'une de ces flèches sur son arc et dont la flèche alla droit se ficher dans le museau de la créature, qui hurla de surprise et gémissant de douleur, dont l'attaque surprise vint à suffir amplement pour que la trajectoire de sa descente soit fausser et qu'il vienne à s'écraser bien plus et plus à droite de là ou ils voulaient fondre en premier._

 __ Ou sont… ?_

 __ Susan ! Lucy !_

 __ Peter ? Crièrent Lucy et Susan en se précipitant vers le balcon, faisant toutes les deux attentions où elles mettaient les pieds pour ne pas tomber dans le vide, pour constater avec soulagement que leurs deux frères se trouvaient tous les deux juste sous elles._

 _Ayant dus tous les deux sauter par le balcon lors de la charge du dragon, allant se mettre à l'abri sur le balcon des appartements inférieurs à ceux d'Edmund, Peter et ce dernier étaient tous les deux en train de reprendre leur souffle, prenant cette occasion que leur avait donné la flèche de Susan, pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de leurs nerfs. Les deux sœurs allèrent finirent par aller les rejoindre quand elles finirent par aviser quelque chose qui vinrent à les figer sur place et à grandir leurs yeux d'effroi, autant que de stupéfaction en constatant dans quel état se trouvait Edmund._

 _S'il paraissait grandement indemne, n'ayant que quelques brulures sur ces bras et les cheveux décoiffer avec de la poussière recouvrant sa chemise et son pantalon, s'était plutôt l'état dans lequel se trouvait ces mains et l'avant de ces bras qui avaient facilement attiré leurs regards, pour leur donner des sueurs froides. Parce que les mains d'Edmund avaient littéralement disparus pour laisser place à des mains beaucoup plus volumineuses dont son derme s'était recouvert d'une peau écailleuse bleu sombre et dont les griffes courbé paraissaient des plus menaçantes._

 __ Qu'est-ce que… ? Demanda Susan choquer, ne pouvant nullement finir son interrogation, autant que Lucy dans sa propre conscience du spectacle qui se jouait sous leurs yeux._

 _Pourquoi Edmund avait-il des bras de lézard ?_

 __ Ou est-il Edmund ?_

 __ De quoi Peter ?_

 __ Ce que tu as pris sur l'île au trésor ? La pièce ou l'or que tu as pris du trésor du dragon, ou est-elle ? Lui redemanda Peter d'une voix autoritaire, en plaçant ces mains sur les épaules de son frère pour l'obliger à le regarder et à ne pas penser à se défiler._

 __ Peter, tu ne penses tout de même pas que…_

 __ Je ne pense pas Susan, je crois qu'Edmund a pris quelque chose, sinon pourquoi le dragon s'attaquerait uniquement à lui et aurait mis Cair Paravel à feu si ce n'est de se lancer sur les traces d'Edmund vint à répliquer l'ainé des Pevensie devant la question stupéfaite de sa sœur. Alors Edmund, qu'est-ce que tu lui as pris ?_

 __ Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une pièce d'échec Peter, ce n'est pas grand-chose comparer à ce qu'il y avait sur l'île…_

 __ Sauf que cela fut amplement suffisant pour ce dragon pour nous déclarer la guerre Edmund, ou est-il ?_

 __ Je n'avais nullement d'arrières pensées Peter, je…_

 __ Je sais Edmund, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dus mieux te surveiller… Maintenant donne la-moi ? Si c'est pour cela qu'il est venu ici alors je vais m'occuper de la lui rendre…_

 __ Et si la lui rendre ne lui suffisait pas Peter ! Vint à répliquer Susan sur cette possibilité que le dragon ne puisse s'en aller directement quand il aurait récupérer son trésor. S'il décide de détruire Cair Paravel en vengeance ?_

 __ Nous allons devoir improviser et… vint à admettre Peter sur cette possible vérité avant de s'arrêter dans ces dires, son regard calculateur rivé vers un point vers lequel ces cadets vinrent à tourner leurs regards. Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée pour le vaincre ?_

 _Son attention était toute rivée droit vers le chantier pour le nouveau domaine de Cair Paravel et du passage vers le Port._

.xXx.

_ Le soleil doit être en train de se lever fit remarquer Bofur à l'encontre du reste de ces camarades nains, sagement assis dans sa cellule, n'ayant pas bougé de sa place depuis la veille quand les elfes les avaient enfermé chacun dans ces dernières. Ca va bientôt être l'aube.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermés dans les cellules, sur lesquelles tous les nains s'étaient acharnés sur les grilles pour tenter de faire céder les barreaux pour en sortir, s'inquiétant tous pour les sœurs Pevensie, autant que Thorin qui avait été emmené ailleurs alors qu'ils essayaient tous de se rassurer sur la survie de l'ainé des Pevensie. Ayant encore tous des sueurs froides, en se remémorant sans peine cette vision ou le garçon était atteint par la flèche elfique avant de perdre l'équilibre et d'être emporter par le courant, tous espéraient sincèrement qu'il allait bien même s'il y avait de forte chance qu'il n'est pus survivre à ces blessures, selon les paroles du guérisseur qu'était Oin. Tous se mettant à chanter un chant funéraire pour l'âme du garçon avant que Thorin ne leur soit rapporter dans ces cellules, ce dernier venant à leur rapporter tous les derniers évènements et de sa discussion avec Thranduil, autant que de la scène de carnage causer par les sœurs Pevensie à leurs réveils.

Les avertissant aussi sur la recherche que les elfes effectuaient pour retrouver Peter, Thorin leur avait indiqué qu'ils devaient tous gardés la foi et que le garçon finirait par revenir ou être ramener par les elfes. Bien que les nains avaient suivis ces dires, beaucoup demeurant inquiet pour ce dernier, autant que pour leur hobbit qui était quelque part, tout seul, la Compagnie avait admiré autant qu'avoir été stupéfait du réveil des quelques arbres autour d'eux, guider par le chant des sœurs Pevensie qui avait fait trembler tout le royaume sous les éveils qu'elles avaient causées. Les nains avait ensuite passer le reste de la nuit à écouter le son étouffer d'une fête se déroulant plus haut dans les niveaux du royaume elfique, entendant sans peine les résonnances des arbres autour d'eux, comprenant que ces derniers étaient en train de converser entre eux, les surprenant alors qu'ils avaient continués de faire la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant et s'était d'attendre.

Ils ne pouvaient faire qu'attendre en silence jusqu'à recevoir un quelconque signal qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre leur quête où qu'ils finissaient par enfin recevoir des nouvelles concernant l'ainé des Pevensie, bonne ou mauvaise. Autant que de leur hobbit.

Sauf que lorsque l'aube ne fut plus très loin de se lever, les nains avaient tous commencer à perdre espoir qu'ils finiraient par sortir d'ici, surtout que le temps se trouvaient contre eux s'ils devaient atteindre la Montagne le jour de Durin, qui n'était plus que dans quelques jours à présent. Et cela, tous l'avaient parfaitement compris.

_ Nous n'atteindrons jamais la Montagnes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ori inquiet de cette possible possibilité alors qu'il retourna s'asseoir au côté de Dori qui avait été enfermé avec lui dans la même cellule, comme cela avait été aussi le cas d'Oin et Gloin.

Mais aucun des nains n'eurent le courage de répondre à sa question, tous se mettant à souffler de lassitude et d'agacement de ne recevoir aucune nouvelle des autres, lorsqu'une ombre vint à apparaître devant la cellule de Thorin faisant redresser la tête de ce dernier vers le nouvel arrivant.

_ Vous n'êtes pas piéger ici, non.

Faisant clinquer légèrement le trousseau clé qu'il tenait dans ces mains, d'un air victorieux, Bilbon souria à l'encontre de Thorin qui se précipita sur les barreaux de sa cellule, alors que le reste de la Compagnie finirent par se rendre compte, à leur tour, du retour de leur Cambrioleur parmis eux tandis qu'il était en train de s'occuper d'ouvrir la cellule d'Ecu-de-chêne.

_ Bilbon ? Appela Balin, fort surpris de voir le hobbit apparaître de nulle part.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est Bilbon !

_ Et il a les clés !

_ Chut ! Les gardes sont tout prêts ! Vint à leur ordonner le hobbit, pour que ces derniers viennent à faire silence, alors qu'il s'acharnait avec la cellule de Thorin.

_ Bilbon, les filles, elles sont… ?

_ Elles vont bien toutes les deux, Thorin, elles vont créer une diversion et s'occuper de garder les elfes occupés pendant que je vous emmène au point de ralliement…

_ De quoi est-ce que… ?

Mais Thorin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question à l'encontre du hobbit, que tous vinrent à relever la tête vers les niveaux supérieurs, là où ils purent tous entendre un grondement d'enfer avant d'entendre les cris des elfes, avertissant que les arbres étaient en train de détruire des domaines.

_ Les filles avaient toutes les deux laissés un ultimatum à Thranduil que s'il ne nous relâchait pas avant midi, elles allaient faire lâcher les arbres sur eux et qu'il y aurait de la casse. Mais comme je suis parvenu à les avertir que j'avais trouver un moyen de tous nous faire sortir de là avant, elles ont décidées de passer à l'action maintenant indiqua Bilbon comme réponse avant de s'empresser d'aller ouvrir les cellules suivantes, dont celle de Dori et Ori, de Dwalin et de Balin, avant d'aller rejoindre les suivants. J'arrive Nori !

_ Mais elles avaient des gardes qui les surveillaient vint à se rappeler Thorin sur ce constat. Les arbres se sont eux aussi occupés d'eux ?

_ Non. Ce sont elles qui s'en sont charger et d'une manière des plus brutales vint à admettre Bilbon à ce propos, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner à ce rappel, étant soulager qu'elles ne les avaient pas tués, ces derniers avaient dus avoir sacrément mal. J'en ai des sueurs froides rien qu'en y repensant leur rapporta-t'il avant de lever la tête devant un autre grondement émanant des niveaux supérieurs ou les arbres étaient en train de garder les elfes occuper et loin des cachots, autant que des niveaux inférieurs, là ou se trouvait leur billet de sortie.

Des racines venant même à leur bloquer la voie vers les escaliers remontant vers la surface, inquiétant les nains de se savoir qu'ils étaient sans nulle doute prit au piège avant d'être attirer par le hobbit qui, après délivrer la dernière cellule, en l'occurrence celle de Gloin et Oin, Bilbon s'empressa de leur montrer le chemin à suivre.

_ Pas par là ! En bas. Suivez-moi !

Et suivant l'indication donner par le hobbit, qui s'était empresser de descendre les escaliers vers les niveaux encore plus bas de là ou ils se trouvaient tous, les nains vinrent à se dépêchez de lui emboiter le pas. Espérant tous sincèrement que le hobbit savait ce qu'il faisait exactement.

La Compagnie suivit le hobbit jusqu'à finir par atteindre une cave à vin ou Bilbon s'arrêta un bref instant en constatant que les elfes qui avaient cuvés dans l'un des tonneaux de vin, se trouvaient tous affalés sur la table, Susan et Lucy se tenant derrière eux avec leurs paquetages sur le dos, un sac détenant les armes des nains à côté des pieds de l'ainé, toujours vêtus dans leur robe de soirée alors qu'elles tenaient toutes les deux un plateau cabosser en main, qui interloqua quelque peu Bilbon.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Juste au cas où s'ils venaient à récupérer de leur cuvette, ils penseront qu'ils étaient tellement souls qu'ils se réveilleront dans plusieurs heures avec une affreuse gueule de bois…

_ Et une migraine carabinée en prime ; souria Lucy en terminant l'explication de Susan, alors qu'elles reposaient toutes les deux les plateaux les ayant usé pour assommer une bonne fois pour toutes les quatre elfes à table, avant de river son attention vers les nains derrière le hobbit. Vous allez tous bien les gars ?

_ Vous… Vous êtes…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ces robes, les filles ? Leur demanda Dwalin, aussi choquer que les autres de les voirs toutes les deux ainsi vêtue alors que Fili vint à fermer la bouche de son frère qui était grande ouverte et river droit vers la plus jeune Pevensie.

_ Pour nous remercier d'avoir éveillé les arbres de la forêt, Thranduil nous a fais cadeaux de ces tenus en souhaitant nous inviter à sa petite fête annuel… Je crois bien que là, il ne doit être plus emballé que les arbres soient réveillés vint à s'amuser Susan sur cette possibilité qui l'enchantait réellement beaucoup.

_ Nous avons fais un détour par leur caserne et nous sommes parvenus à récupérer vos armes informa Lucy souriante, en désignant le sac en question avant de porter son attention sur Thorin et sur Fili. Mais nous ne sommes pas parvenus à récupérer Orcrist ou tous les poignards que les elfes t'avaient retirés Fili, désolé vint-elle à s'excuser mais ces derniers refusèrent ces excuses, affirmant qu'elles avaient amplement fait leur part en cet instant, alors que les nains s'empressèrent de reprendre leurs propres armes, se sentant bien moins nus avec eux en mains.

_ Les arbres ne sont tous de même pas en train de …

_ Rassures-toi Balin, nous leur avons simplement demandé de bloquer tous les chemins et passages pour empêcher les elfes de nous pourchasser ou de tenter quoi que se soit à notre encontre ; vint à le rassurer Susan sur la question des dommages que els arbres étaient en train de causer en haut, alors que tous les nains ne purent s'empêcher d'être quelque peu inquiet à ce propos. Alors Bilbon, que faisons-nous à présent ?

_ Mais ce n'est pas vrai, nous sommes dans les caves finit par remarquer Kili, terminant enfin par lâcher la plus jeune Pevensie du regard et à concentrer toute son attention sur ce qui les entourait et l'endroit ou le hobbit avait finis par les mener.

_ Vous devez nous conduire dehors pas plus loin dedans répliqua Bofur sur ce que tous pensaient de cette situation.

_ Je sais ce que je fais ! Fit savoir Bilbon cassant et déterminer sur le plan de secours qu'il avait pour la Compagnie avant que tous ne sursautent lorsqu'ils vinrent à aviser des racines se mettant à avancer vers eux, dans les escaliers, obstruant la voie et les empêchant de faire machine arrière maintenant.

_ Que faisons-nous maintenant que nous sommes bloquer ?

_ Tout le monde se glisse dans les tonneaux ! Vite ! Ordonna Bilbon, coupant ainsi la réplique de Nori et celle des autres qui pouvaient risquer d'arriver à tout moment.

_ Vous êtes fou ! Répliqua Dwalin choqué. Ils finiront par nous retrouver !

_ Et comment veux-tu qu'ils nous retrouvent Dwalin avec les arbres qui les bloque un peu partout ? Lui demanda Susan avec ironie en lui montrant les racines s'étant arrêté d'avancer dans le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté pour descendre plus tôt.

_ Tu es sur de toi, Bilbon ?

_ Je te le promets Lucy promit le hobbit à l'encontre de la plus jeune avant de river son attention sur le reste de la Compagnie. Je vous en prie ? Je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance ?

Et alors que les nains se mirent à converser entre eux, de savoir si, oui ou non, ils suivaient les recommandations du hobbit, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de consternation de Susan et Lucy qui étaient toutes les deux partis chacune se placer dans un des tonneaux avec leurs propres affaires, sous le regard estomaquer des nains. Mais ces derniers ne purent en parler d'avantage, qu'ayant jeté un regard vers Thorin, lui demandant son appui pour les convaincre de faire ce qu'il leur demandait, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement lorsque Ecu-de-chêne vint à le suivre sur ce coup là.

_ Faîtes ce qu'il dit !

Et suivant les ordres de leur leader, les nains se mirent à obéir au recommandation du hobbit, allant les uns après les autres, s'enfoncer dans les barils sous le regard de Bilbon qui se mit à les compter les uns après les autres, pour ainsi constater s'ils étaient tous bien présent, parmis ceux de la Compagnie qui était entrer dans le royaume des elfes avant de se décider d'aller activer le mécanisme. Seulement, si Bilbon savait exactement ce qui allait se produire par la suite, cela n'était pas le cas des nains, qui s'empressèrent de l'interroger pour connaître la suite des évènements.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_ Ne respirez plus leur ordonna simplement Bilbon à la question de Bofur alors que tous les nains avaient ressortis leurs têtes de leurs tonneaux, rivant leur regard sur le hobbit qui attrapa la manette dans ces mains, actionnant la poigner avant de la pousser pour ouvrir la passerelle.

_ Que je respire plus… ?

Mais Bofur ne put en dire d'avantage, comme les autres d'ailleurs, qu'ils vinrent tous à rouler au fond de leurs tonneaux quand le sol sous eux vint à céder, dévoilant une ouverture menant droit vers une chute d'eau juste en-dessous d'eux vers lesquels les tonneaux vinrent à rouler les uns après les autres, sous les exclamations de surprise des nains et des sœurs Pevensie devant le sourire victorieux de Bilbon d'avoir réussi. La Compagnie était à présent sauf et à l'abri des mains des elfes, mais alors que le passage était en train de se relever, se refermant sur eux, Bilbon fit seulement un pas en avant quand il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il avait oublié quelque chose dans ce sauvetage.

Et celui qu'il avait oublié, s'était lui-même.

Se traitant de tous les noms devant son idiotie et sa bêtise, Bilbon voulut actionner la manette pour rouvrir le passage mais dus au manque de poids sur celle-ci, elle n'allait pas réellement se rouvrir de si tôt et se rapprochant de la partie qui s'ouvrait, le hobbit se mit à taper du pied et à sauter dessus pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Terminant par entendre du bruit venant des racines des arbres bloquant les escaliers, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de reculer avec inquiétude, bien qu'il fasse pleinement confiance dans les paroles des filles Pevensie, le hobbit se sentit glisser en arrière. Constatant que son poids était suffisant pour faire un balancier pour ainsi ouvrir le passage et s'empressant de placer ces bras le long de son corps, Bilbon se laissa tomber droit dans l'eau, rejoignant ainsi le reste de la Compagnie qui s'était accroché à la paroi rocheuse autour de la rivière pour pouvoir l'attendre.

Réemergeant très vite à la surface de l'eau pour recracher le fluide qu'il avait avalée durant son entrée dans l'eau, très vite saisis par Nori qui était le nain le plus proche de lui pour l'atteindre en premier et à l'attirer sur son tonneau pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher et ne pas couler vers le fond.

_ Bravo Maitre Sacquet vint à le féliciter Thorin, très vite suivis par le reste de la Compagnie avant de donner le signal dès qu'il fut sur qu'ils étaient tous prêt. En avant !

Se laissant porter par le courant, la Compagnie suivait le mouvement lorsque Thorin vint à les avertir du danger arrivant droit devant eux par le biais d'une chute d'eau, auquel les nains vinrent à s'empresser de s'accrocher à leur tonneau en s'enfonçant dans ces derniers, comme le fit les sœurs Pevensie pour se mettre à l'abri du torrent et des coups qu'elles pouvaient se recevoir sur les rochers. Mais malgré les secousses et les eaux rapides qui les faisaient tournoyer dans tous les sens, ils vinrent tous à apercevoir sans peine, sur l'un des promontoires rocheux, Legolas sortir d'une des portes et les apercevoir avant de donner un ordre en elfique à l'elfe sur ces traces.

L'instant d'après, celui-ci souffla dans un cor qui ne sembla prévoir rien de bon pour la Compagnie alors que ces derniers tentaient de demeurer à la surface de l'eau, barboté dans tous les sens par le courant de la rivière avant qu'ils ne viennent à tous comprendre quel devait être l'ordre du Prince elfe. Car devant eux se trouvait une petite fortification de pierre, un pont survolant le courant dont des gardes elfes en armure tournèrent le regard vers le domaine avant de finir par aviser les tonneaux arrivant droit sur eux, portant la Compagnie qui avait l'intention de fuir leur demeure par la voie de l'eau. Et semblant donner l'ordre à leur confrère, l'un des elfes s'empressa d'accourir droit sur un levier qu'il actionna, ce qui eut pour effet de fermer les deux battants de la grille qui se clôtura juste devant le nez de Thorin qui vint à lutter contre ces dernières pour essayer de les rouvrir de force. Mais cela était peine perdu.

Tous les tonneaux vinrent à se heurter les uns contre les autres sous le pont, les nains saisissant leurs armes prêts à engager le combat, alors que Susan et Lucy allaient toutes les deux appeler les arbres pour venir leur prêter main forte pour ainsi empêcher un possible accrochage entre les deux races, lorsque l'un des elfes se mit à chanceler. Chanceler à cause d'une flèche perçant le haut de son dos avant qu'un orque ne vienne à apparaître à leurs vues à tous, les choquant quand ils virent la vile créature apparaître sur le rempare du pont, surprenant les elfes avant que le chaos vint à s'abattre sur eux à l'instant même ou le corps de l'elfe vint à tomber dans la rivière. D'autres orques vinrent à grimper sur le pont, sautant sur les elfes qui n'eurent guère le temps de répliquer qu'ils furent encerclés, alors que d'autres orques émergeaient depuis la lisière de la forêt que les sœurs Pevensie vinrent à aviser.

Sauf que les elfes et les nains ne mirent pas très longtemps à reprendre leurs esprits et à répliquer en conséquence face à cette invasion surprise, alors que Susan et Lucy surent immédiatement quoi faire en cet instant précis. Etant toutes les deux protégé par les autres nains les entourant dans leurs tonneaux qui s'acharnaient avec leurs armes sur les orques tentant leur chances sur eux, autant que sur le hobbit, les deux sœurs vinrent à se redresser dans leurs tonneaux, se mettant toutes les deux debout et se mettant à crier dans une langue que, ni les nains, ni les elfes, ni Bilbon, et encore moins les orques ne vinrent à comprendre. Cependant, ils vinrent très vite à en comprendre le sens lorsque les arbres de la forêt les entourant, surtout ceux se trouvant à l'arrière de la troupe d'orque vinrent à se redresser de leur nid, arrachant leurs racines de la terre et dans un grondement de tonnerre, vinrent à balancer leurs branches droit vers les viles créatures qui se mirent à paniquer devant cette entrée en scène.

_ Bien jouer les filles ! Félicitèrent Fili et Kili, tous les deux encore admiratif de voir ces derniers avec une telle aisance, malgré l'envergure et la masse qu'ils étaient.

_ Les arbres sont robustes mais ils ne pourront pas tous s'en occuper, il nous faut quitter cet endroit ! Vint à les avertir Susan sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de leur combat et non celui des arbres, ces derniers venaient leur prêter « branche » forte mais ils devaient emmener les orques le plus loin possible de ces derniers.

_ Il nous faut dans ce cas rouvrir la grille et nous laisser porter par le courant vint à faire remarquer Thorin sur le problème qui les empêchait de poursuivre leur route.

_ Je m'en charge !

_ Kili ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Et ne laissant aucune possibilité à Fili de l'intercepter au passage, Kili se servit des tonneaux comme appui pour passer parmis ces camarades pour retourner sur la terre ferme, évitant la lame d'un orque avant de lui enfoncer directement son arme dans l'abdomen de l'orque pour ensuite se river sur un autre orque le chargeant dessus. Affrontant son adversaire, Kili n'eut pas le loisir de voir les deux autres orques le chargeant par derrière, dont le premier vint à se recevoir l'un des poignards de Fili qui le reçut en pleine gorge alors que le second se retrouva avec la lame planter d'une épée en travers du corps, faisant tourner l'attention du plus jeune Durin vers celui qui l'avait rejoins sur la terre ferme.

_ Lucy ?

_ Vite Kili, va t'occuper du levier ? Dépêche-toi !

Ne se faisant pas répéter une seconde fois, le jeune Durin s'empressa de se précipiter vers le levier pour l'abaisser et ainsi ouvrir les grilles pour qu'il puisse fuir les orques au plus vite, la plus jeune Pevensie veillant sur ces arrières. Autant que leurs deux ainés qui avec leurs poignards et flèches veillaient tous les deux sur la sécurité de leurs benjamins, ce qui permit amplement aux autres nains de se concentrer sur les orques qui les chargeaient et qui ne se trouvaient pas en train de lutter contre les elfes ou contre les arbres. Cependant, tous concentrés comme ils l'étaient en cet instant, aucun d'entre eux ne vit l'un des orques, le plus grand du bataillon et dont l'étrange peau pâle était facilement visible malgré les morceaux de métal sombre qui était taillé dans sa propre chaire, celui-ci armant son arc d'une flèche visant le nain qui était en train de se rapprocher de plus en plus du levier.

Seulement, la flèche eut à peine quitter son arc, prête à aller se fondre dans la chair du nain sous le cris de Lucy, qui avait finis par remarquer l'archer en embuscade visant Kili, alertant tous les deux du trait mortel fondant sur le jeune nain, que tous eurent le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette quitter la lisière de la forêt à grande vitesse dont la lame vint à briser nette la flèche en deux, stoppant nette sa course. Pour finir par, d'un revers de son bouclier, repousser violemment l'archer, le faisant tomber sous la surprise et la venu de ce nouvel adversaire alors que les orques autour vinrent à se figer à son intervention, portant tous leur attention sur l'emblême qu'abordait son bouclier, sachant pertinemment qui ils se trouvaient être. Tandis que les elfes, autant que la Compagnie que les arbres finirent eux aussi par se stopper, portant leur attention sur le nouveau combattant plus que stupéfait de le voir de nouveau parmis eux, pendant que ce dernier vint à leur offrir un doux sourire à leur attention.

_ Je vous ai manqué ?

_ Peter ?

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors qu'en avez vous penser :) hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus ;)**

 **sinon la suite sera pour la semaine prochaine sans faute maintenant que j'ai de nouveau un ordinateur =D**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à dimanche prochain ;)**

 **big bis**

 **et bonne vacances à tous :)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	36. Chapitre 35 Une menace enfin définie

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite ;) merci à Angelyoru pour ta com :)**

 **dans ce chapitre, on retrouve la Compagnie en train de fuir le pays des elfes avec les orques aux fesses ainsi que retrouver Gandalf et Edmund de leur côté ;)**

 **v'là pour le blabla je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Une menace enfin définie**

 _Seulement, la flèche eut à peine quitter son arc, prête à aller se fondre dans la chair du nain sous le cris de Lucy, qui avait finis par remarquer l'archer en embuscade visant Kili, alertant tous les deux du trait mortel fondant sur le jeune nain, que tous eurent le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette quitter la lisière de la forêt à grande vitesse dont la lame vint à briser nette la flèche en deux, stoppant nette sa course. Pour finir par, d'un revers de son bouclier, repousser violemment l'archer, le faisant tomber sous la surprise et la venue de ce nouvel adversaire alors que les orques autour vinrent à se figer à son intervention, portant tous leur attention sur l'emblème qu'abordait son bouclier, sachant pertinemment qui ils se trouvaient être. Tandis que les elfes, autant que la Compagnie que les arbres finirent eux aussi par se stopper, portant leur attention sur le nouveau combattant plus que stupéfait de le voir de nouveau parmi eux, pendant que ce dernier vint à leur offrir un doux sourire à leur attention._

 __ Je vous ai manqué ?_

 __ Peter ?_

.xXx.

_ Espèce de crétin ! Ou est-ce que tu étais passé ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point nous… ?

_ Si nous pouvions remettre tes engueulades à plus tard Susan, cela serait plus que formidable vint à lui demander Peter, bien qu'elle sonnait plus comme une affirmation, resserrant ces poignes sur son bouclier et son épée, prêt à en découdre avec les orques autour d'eux. Vas-y Kili ! Baisse ce levier et fichez-le camp d'ici ! Je vous suis derrière !

Et l'instant d'après, Peter chargea les orques autour de lui, malgré le bandage enserrant sa cuisse, là où se trouvait la blessure causer par la flèche de l'elfe qu'Aslan n'avait pu se charger en s'étant déjà charger de celle dans son dos, ne laissant pas la moindre chance à ces derniers de reprendre pied avec la réalité avant qu'il ne fut sur eux. Sa lame en travers de leur corps, faisant ainsi réémerger la Compagnie qui reprit leur affrontement contre les orques qui s'étaient jetés à l'eau pour tenter de les atteindre directement. Repoussant les quelques elfes autour d'eux de reprendre à leurs tours le combat, tentant de repousser les orques vers les arbres qui continuaient de s'acharner sur ces derniers lorsque les créatures arrivaient à leur porter de branche ou de racine.

Alors que les nains finirent très vite par reprendre leurs esprits, redoublant tous dans leur assaut contre les orques autour d'eux, tous heureux de revoir l'ainé des Pevensie indemne et faire la misère aux orques autour de lui. Tandis que, toujours protéger par Lucy veillant sur ces arrières, autant que le faisait Susan et Fili depuis leurs tonneaux, Kili vint à s'empresser d'atteindre le levier et s'y accrochant de toutes ces forces et y mettant tout son poids pour l'activer. Le jeune Durin finit par abaisser celui-ci, rouvrant ainsi les grilles qui piégeaient les nains sous le pont et leur permettant de passer, porter par le courant et ce qui les éloignerait des orques, autant que des elfes.

Mais aussi de quelqu'un d'autre qui se trouvait toujours en train d'affronter les orques qui étaient en train de le charger.

_ Peter ! Viens avec nous ? Vite !

_ Allez-y Lucy ! Je vous rattraperais !

_ Tu n'es pas capable de courir une telle distance par tes propres moyens Peter !

_ Et qui te dit que cela sera moi qui courrait Susan ? Lui demanda Peter quelque peu amuser par ces paroles, bloquant la lame d'un orque avec son bouclier avant de le pourfendre pour frapper une autre créature dans le même mouvement. Descendez-tous par la rivière, je ne serais pas loin derrière vous !

_ Peter ?

_ Fais ce que je te dis Lucy, tout ira bien pour moi, allez ! Retournez dans vos tonneaux, toi et Kili, grouillez-vous !

_ Vite Kili ! Lucy ! Dépêchez-vous ! Appela Fili alors qu'il retenait le tonneau de son frère juste avant de passer dessous le pont, comme le faisait Susan avec celui de Lucy pour que les deux jeunes puissent tous les deux regagner leurs tonneaux avant qu'ils ne viennent à franchir le pont.

Et s'empressant d'obéir, se laissant tous les deux tomber du pont pour se retrouver de nouveau dans leurs tonneaux respectives, au plus grand soulagement de Peter qui sut qu'ils étaient tous à présent à l'abri des orques, n'allant plus être longtemps dans les parages avec le courant qui allait très vite les emporter rapidement, l'ainé des Pevensie vint à se figer lorsqu'il ressentit un mauvais pressentiment le saisir. Mauvaise impression qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître, se rappelant sans peine d'un morceau de vision qu'il avait eu concernant cet instant, lorsqu'une silhouette vint à lui masquer la lumière du jour, se dressant de toute sa masse dans son dos, Peter ne tergiversa pas d'avantage, laissa son instinct reprendre le dessus et se tourna d'un bloc.

Son bouclier levé au-dessus de sa tête pour bloquer la massue qui avait pour but d'atteindre sa boite crânienne, Peter dut le tenir de ces deux mains pour stopper la force que l'orque avait mis dans son coup, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers celui-ci, avisant sans peine son regard glaciale à son encontre qui lui rappela sans problème un autre orque pâle. Maintenant qu'il le voyait réellement, Peter ne put sentir une peur viscérale lui saisir les tripes autant qu'une colère noire remonter en lui, lorsqu'il vint enfin à comprendre qui était celui lui faisant face. Il ne pouvait se s'agir que du fils d'Azog et l'autre silhouette dont il discernait à travers le brouillard de la vision concernant la chute des trois Durin, et que ce dernier serait, avec Azog, l'un des responsable de leurs morts et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cette vision se réaliser.

Il allait se faire un plaisir de s'occuper de ce dernier maintenant et ainsi empêcher cette scène de se réaliser dans un futur proche, sauf que son adversaire faisait partis de ceux qui se trouvait être plus robuste et plus fort que lui. Et bien que Peter avait eu à faire face à de tels adversaires redoutables par le passé, comme cela avait été le cas avec Jadis ou encore Miraz, il y avait eu toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur ces arrières. Sauf que là, en cet instant, ayant poussé la Compagnie à fuir le champ de bataille, ne laissant que les quelques rares elfes encore debout, poursuivant le combat autour du pont alors que les arbres continuaient de tenir les orques en respect à la lisière de leur domaine, Peter était seul sur cette partie de la clairière. Et bien qu'il fût capable de se débrouiller tout seul, il savait parfaitement que s'il lâchait d'un pouce la force qu'il était en train de mettre dans ces bras, pour bloquer la massue de Fils du Profanateur avec son bouclier, il aurait le crâne fissuré.

Seulement, s'il parait le coup de ce dernier, il n'allait nullement pouvoir bloquer la lame qui était en train de fondre droit dans son dos, se préparant à se décaler sur le côté, pour ainsi faire passer la lame meurtrière sous la garde de son bras pour la faire aller s'abattre droit vers l'orque pâle. Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de mettre en place cette stratégie pour se débarrasser ainsi de deux adversaires, qu'il sentit quelque chose s'approcher rapidement avant de percevoir le son caractéristique d'une flèche sifflant dans les airs. Terminant par entendre un impact quand la flèche eut finit par atteindre sa cible, Peter lança un coup d'œil dans son dos pour apercevoir que l'orque qui était prêt à l'atteindre par derrière, vint à s'écrouler à terre, mort avant même de toucher le sol de la flèche qu'il avait perçu et qui se trouvait dans sa jugulaire.

Un tir net et précis dont l'archer qui en était l'auteur ne se trouvait être nulle autre qu'un elfe au vus des plumes sertissant le trait mortel, alors que rivant son regard dans la direction d'où venait le nouvel arrivant, Peter vint à croiser un regard vert étrangement familier pour lui dont il finit très vite par reconnaître en quelques secondes. Car ces yeux appartenaient à l'archère qui lui avait tiré dessus la veille au matin, et qui vint à s'arrêter un bref instant, rien qu'une seconde lorsqu'elle avait finis par reconnaître celui se trouvant aux prises avec l'orque pâle. Tauriel avait été plus que surprise et stupéfaite de voir le garçon qu'elle avait abattu la veille, lutter avec acharnement contre l'orque pâle qui ne cessait de pousser sur sa massue contre son bouclier pour le faire céder.

Et terminant par en avoir assez que cet orque joue autant avec ces nerfs, Peter vint à se laisser tomber en arrière, l'orque pensant qu'il parvenait à avoir le dessus sur lui avant d'avoir le regard éberlué, lorsque le garçon vint à poser son pied sur son abdomen. L'instant suivant, l'ainé des Pevensie s'était laissé retomber sur le dos, pliant ces jambes au-dessus de lui et repoussant ces derniers, balançant l'orque au-dessus de lui, droit sur d'autres de ces congénères avant de s'empresser de se relever et de bloquer les autres créatures qui voudraient le charger. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne vinrent à s'occuper de lui, bien trop concentrer sur les nouveaux arrivants qui vinrent à leur tomber dessus à la suite de l'archère rousse, qui tira une nouvelle flèche droit vers l'un des orques chargeant Peter alors que le Prince sylvestre avait finis par arriver avec son groupe d'elfe, arrivant depuis les buissons imposants qui avaient masqués leur arriver aux orques, qui durent reconcentrer toutes leurs attentions sur ces derniers.

Profitant ainsi de cette arrivée, Peter lança un regard vers le pont pour constater que les derniers nains étaient passés le barrage, emporter par le courant, ne manquant plus que lui de ce côté, s'empressa d'appliquer la promesse faites à ces sœurs de les suivre. Mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'un soutien pour parvenir à suivre la force du courant porté par la rivière et n'attendant pas une seconde, Peter poussa un sifflement strident qui vint à surprendre tout le monde avant que tous ne viennent à entendre un hennissement répondre à son appel. Le moment suivant, Peter bloqua une nouvelle fois la massue du Fils du Profanateur de sa lame, tentant de ne pas reculer sous la masse qu'il appliquait sur son arme, l'ainé des Pevensie vint à sourire de joie lorsqu'une forme blanche et rouge vint à jaillir de la forêt et chargea droit en avant, percutant de plein fouet l'orque pâle.

L'éloignant de force de Peter, la licorne blanche parce que celle-ci ne se trouvait être nulle autre qu'une licorne, avec sa corne tout aussi doré que ces sabots dont la selle sur son dos entourant sa ceinture n'était là uniquement pour avoir un accroche pour les deux paquetages attacher sur elle, riva son regard clair droit vers son cavalier qui souria à son encontre, tout en se mettant à gratter le sol de son sabot.

_ Merci Cornélia. Allez ma grande, allons-y ! Mène les autres sur les traces de la Compagnie, je suis derrière vous !

Sauf que cela ne parut pas être l'avis de la licorne, surtout à cause d'une certaine blessure à la cuisse du Pevensie qui restreignait sa rapidité, qui vint à pousser son camarade, l'obligeant à avancer et à laisser les orques aux prises des elfes. Ces derniers qui, encore choquer de la venue d'une telle créature, vinrent très vite à reprendre leur combat contre les orques. Et alors que Peter décida de remettre son duel face à l'orque pâle à plus tard, celui-ci ayant de la chance que la licorne soit aussi têtu que lui, il vint à suivre l'ordre de Cornélia et s'empressa de courir, le pas emboiter de la licorne qui s'élança à son tour.

Le départ de Peter, autant que la licorne à sa suite, de la zone de combat, sembla être le signal pour les orques de se lancer sur les traces de la Compagnie, sur un ordre de Bolg qui, de là où il avait été repoussé par le Porteur de Lion, repoussant les orques qui voulaient l'aider à se relever, cela était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le repoussait de la sorte. Ce qui avait le don de l'agacer et de le mettre dans une rage folle alors qu'il s'empressa d'empoigner une nouvelle fois son arc et attrapant l'une de ces flèches empoisonner, se dépêcha de viser le Porteur du Lion avait replacé son bouclier dans son dos, protégeant ces parties vitales. Mais il y avait un endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre de là où il se tenait et n'hésitant pas une seconde, sa flèche fila droit vers le Porteur du Lion qui suivait sa licorne qui venait de passer par-dessus le pont et le rempart, lorsque le trait empoisonner vint à l'atteindre.

Lui perforant le flanc droit, faisant grogner Peter quand il atterrissait de l'autre côté du pont, il s'empressa de briser la pointe de flèche à l'avant pour ensuite retirer le reste de la flèche qu'il rejeta, se dépêchant de se lancer sur les traces de la Compagnie, dont il voyait déjà les derniers disparaître de son champ de vision. Sa licorne voyant à quel point il avait des difficultés à se déplacer avec sa cuisse et maintenant la douleur tiraillant dans son flanc, Cornélia revint facilement sur ces pas et tournant autour de son camarade, courut à ces côtés avant de le forcer à monter sur son dos, avant de filer à toute vitesse sur les traces de la Compagnie pour rattraper ces derniers. Ceux-ci poursuivis par des orques sur les traces de qui vint à s'élancer la licorne de Peter, repoussant ces derniers dans l'eau de la rivière, les fauchant sur place autant que les arbres longeant la rive et le chemin encadrant la rivière, avant que deux autres silhouettes ne viennent à fondre de la forêt autour d'eux. Deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient être deux juments, portant elles aussi les couleurs de Narnia et des paquetages sur leur dos, l'une au pelage gris tacheté comme un clair de lune alors que la deuxième avait une robe beige, toutes les deux chargeant de plein fouet droit sur les orques qui s'acharnaient à tirer des flèches droit vers les membres de la Compagnie qui plongeait dans leurs tonneaux pour demeurer à l'abri de leurs assauts.

Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'abattre des orques au passage, quand ces derniers se penchaient trop sur la rive pour tenter de les atteindre, alors que, malgré les soubresauts de l'eau autour d'elles, Susan et Lucy parvenaient à armer leurs arcs et à atteindre les orques avant que ces derniers tentent de leur sauter dessus pour les avoir. Tout comme les nains qui ne se trouvaient pas en reste pour autant, qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs sur les orques tentant de les atteindre, alors que la situation était réellement assez comique pour Bilbon qui pensait que, malgré le handicap des nains et des Pevensie dans ce cas, se trouvant quelque peu malmener dans leurs tonneaux et le courant de la rivière qui les faisait tourner, autant que se cogner au paroi rocheuse se dressant devant eux, les faisant gémir au secousse, il n'en demeurait pas moins que s'était eux qui menaient la danse contre leurs ennemis. Ces derniers ne se contentant de courir de chaque côté du chemin, tentant de ne pas tomber dans l'eau ou de se mettre à la portée des arbres se dressant tout autour de la rive, et dont les branches, aussi bien que leurs racines ne cessaient de se mettre en travers de la route des orques et des gobelins, les stoppant net dans leurs poursuites.

Tandis que les sœurs essayaient aussi de se redresser dans leurs tonneaux pour tenter d'apercevoir leur frère, et savoir si ce dernier avait réellement tenus la promesse qu'il leur avait donnée. Celle de les suivre juste derrière, les filles ne purent s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand elles finirent toutes les deux par l'apercevoir au loin. Sauf qu'elles ne s'attendaient nullement toutes les deux à le voir monter sur le dos d'une monture et encore moins d'une licorne, une licorne que les deux sœurs n'eurent pas grande difficulté à reconnaître pour être celle qui avait déjà emmener leur frère dans des batailles à Narnia.

_ Les filles ! Est-ce que votre frère nous suit-il ?

_ Oui Thorin, il est derrière nous ! Répliqua Susan à sa question. Mais il n'est pas seul non plus… Les orques nous talonnent et lui avec !

Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs, mené par Legolas et Tauriel, les elfes avaient finis d'abattre les derniers orques demeurant encore sur le pont et s'étaient élancés à leurs tours, sur les traces des fuyards et des orques les pourchassant. Les abattants de leurs flèches, tout en ne quittant pas un seul instant des yeux les tonneaux emportant les nains sur le courant de la rivière, ces derniers fauchant les jambes des orques au passage, ou lançant des cailloux à la tête de ces derniers qui tentaient de traverser la rivière par des racines ou des troncs d'arbres renverser, avant que les arbres ne leur fondent dessus. Ou quand cela n'était pas l'ainé des Pevensie qui, chevauchant la licorne qui attira des regards éberluer des nains quand ils la virent, qui les avait sans peine rattraper, repoussant les orques sur son passage, se faisant emboiter le pas par les deux autres juments qui courraient dans le sillage de la licorne pour couvrir les arrières de la Compagnie.

Se tenant à la crinière de la licorne, n'ayant aucun renne pour la diriger comme n'importe qui d'autres avec n'importe quelle monture, Peter laissa amplement la manœuvre à Cornélia pour savoir où cette dernière devait aller, ne venant qu'à la diriger quelques fois sur des directions qu'elle devait prendre. Sinon la plupart, s'était-elle qui menait sans peine son cavalier là où il devait aller, dans cette situation-ci, la licorne savait que le but premier qui était le leur en cet instant précis, était de garder les membres de la Compagnie à l'abri de l'attaque des orques.

Bien que ces derniers parvenaient sans peine à se débrouiller tout seul sans l'appui des autres autour d'eux, étant parvenus à couper un tronc d'arbre qui était coucher au-dessus de la rivière, là où un groupe d'orque s'y étaient placer pour tenter d'accéder aux nains les passant dessous. Parvenant sans peine à trancher celle-ci, les deux partis tombant dans l'eau avec les orques s'étant trouvé dessus, emporter par le courant alors que, jucher sur le dos d'un tonneau, tenant solidement Dard en main et le tonneau de l'autre, le hobbit ne pensait jamais que, si cela était la seule façon pour eux de quitter les lieux et de pouvoir poursuivre la quête, de chevaucher un tonneau comme une monture folle emporter par les flots, pourchasser par les orques et les elfes, avec Peter et les chevaux à leur suite, autant que les arbres qui les appuyaient en renfort, que son plan de sauvetage viendrait à finir de la sorte.

Bilbon savait que peu de personne viendrait à le croire quand il viendrait à rapporter ce passage de leur quête, s'il parvenait à rentrer à Cul-de-sac d'ailleurs, surtout lorsqu'il vit le tonneau de Bombur être envoyer dans les airs après qu'un orque avait sauté sur son baril avec sa lance. Ayant été abattus par le nain avant que la créature n'est eu le temps d'abattre sa lance qu'il avait planté dans le tonneau, celle-ci fut amplement solide pour soulever par un effet de levier quand l'orque tomba contre le rocher, envoyant le nain et son tonneau dans les airs. Roulant-boulant porté par l'élan du courant, le tonneau de Bombur se mit à percuter les orques sur son chemin, passant d'une rive à l'autre porter par son élan, jusqu'à finir par atterrir sur une plateforme se dressant à côté de la rivière ou il cessa de rouler, attirant les orques sur lui. Ou en tout cas, ceux qu'il n'avait pas renversé à son passage ou écraser sous sa masse, alors que tonneau avait partis des morceaux, ne laissant que quelques lattes entourant les cercle de fer qui conservaient encore la forme du baril dans lequel il se trouvait.

_ Bombur ?

Le cri des deux sœurs Pevensie résonna dans la rive alors que toute la Compagnie riva leur regard plus qu'inquiet vers leur camarade qui, dont le tonneau avait cessé de rouler-bouler et qui se retrouvait à présent en morceau, se retrouva à frapper de ces pieds le bas du baril, lui permettant ainsi de se relever et de se remettre debout. Le baril brisé, l'entourant toujours et le protégeant comme un possible bouclier alors qu'il vint à faire sortir ces bras par les trous dans le tonneau, sortant ainsi son arme et l'une des épées qu'il avait arraché à l'un des orques, vint à immédiatement engager les hostilités contre les orques autour de sa personne sur la plateforme qui lui chargèrent dessus.

Se mettant à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie, parant et tranchant dans l'attaque et la défense des orques autour de sa personne, Bombur n'eut guère le temps d'avoir peur pour lui-même quand l'un des orques fut plus malin que ces congénères et usant des rochers, sauta droit vers le haut de son baril briser, la lance diriger droit vers le crâne du nain. Ou celui-ci n'eut pas la possibilité de craindre pour sa propre vie, comme tous les autres de la Compagnie de voir le nain trépasser, qu'une autre lance vint à faucher la créature. Le choc de l'impact étant amplement suffisante pour le stopper dans son saut et le repoussant ainsi du nain qui leva la tête vers son sauveur.

_ Tout va bien Bombur ? Lui demanda tout de même Peter alors que sa licorne n'eut aucune difficulté de sauter par-dessus la rivière, le rejoignant de l'autre côté, repoussant les derniers orques autour de sa personne. Allez ! Dépêches-toi de rejoindre les autres ? Vite !

Et ne se le faisant pas répétez deux fois, Bombur s'arracha à son tonneau briser et avisant un autre tonneau vide de tout occupant porter par le courant, le nain ne tergiversa pas d'avantage et sauta droit dans ce dernier. Très vite rejoins par Dwalin et Nori qui s'empressèrent de ramener leur camarade à la surface avant qu'il ne boive d'avantage la tasse, les nains reportèrent ensuite très vite leur regard vers l'ainé des Pevensie quand ils furent sûrs que Bombur était sortis d'affaire.

Après avoir repoussé les orques sur la plateforme rocheuse qui avaient voulus tenter leur chance sur Bombur, Peter avait, un bref instant, river son regard sur les environs. Autant pour juger l'avancée de la Compagnie sur leurs poursuivants, qu'ils soient orques ou elfes et du coup de « racine » que les arbres étaient en train de leur donner en cet instant précis.

Si le courant de la rivière était assez rapide pour pouvoir porter la Compagnie le plus loin possible de leurs poursuivants, qui ne pourront nullement conserver le rythme pendant encore très longtemps, leur permettant ainsi de gagner du terrain sur ces derniers, Peter savait aussi un autre détail dans l'équation. Celui que, si les orques n'allaient pas les lâcher de sitôt, dès qu'ils auraient dépassés la limite de la frontière des elfes, ceux-ci viendraient à stopper la traque au moment même où ils auraient quittés les terres des elfes.

Ces derniers n'iraient pas plus loin de leur propre domaine, même si les orques étaient entrés sur leurs terres, ils allaient laissés ces créatures poursuivre leur traque qu'ils avaient sur la Compagnie et laisser ce problème à leur bon soin, exactement comme le fait qu'ils laissaient leurs voisins gérer leurs propres problèmes , sans rien tenter pour leur porter assistance. Préférant s'occuper de leurs propres problèmes et de se refermer sur eux-mêmes, sans voir que le Mal était en train de grandir à la porte de leurs propres terres. Et cette erreur, les elfes de la Forêt allaient durement le payer à un moment donner et qu'ils ne pourront rien faire contre quand le destin finira par fondre sur eux pour leur demander des comptes.

Rivant son attention vers les orques en train de tomber sous l'assaut des elfes les rattrapant, autant que ceux n'ayant aucune chance lorsque les arbres parvinrent à leur mettre la « branche » ou la « racine » sur eux, Peter leva son épée prête à l'abattre sur le nouvel arrivant qui venait d'atterrir à ces côtés et à celle de sa licorne sur la plateforme de pierre. Avant qu'il ne vienne à suspendre son geste d'attaque quand il finit par aviser le nouvel arrivant qui ne se trouvait ne pas être un orque, mais un elfe.

Plus précisément, l'archère rousse qui lui avait tirée cette flèche dans le dos, la veille au matin, alors qu'il tentait de faire sortir la Compagnie de cette fichue forêt ensorceler. Et baissant son épée à la vue de cet elfe, venant à croiser ce regard vert, aussi vert que les feuilles des arbres en été, Peter ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces dernières étaient réellement magnifique, encore plus belles que les plus pures émeraudes.

Seulement, Peter ne put en penser d'avantage, que ramener à la réalité par Cornélia, sa licorne se mettant à gratter le sol de ces sabots, tout en hennissant pour lui rappeler ou il se trouvait ? Et dans quelle situation ils étaient tous ? Peter vint à secouer de la tête pour se sortir ces idées saugrenues de l'esprit avant de pousser sa licorne à se lancer une nouvelle fois sur les traces de la Compagnie, à la suite des deux autres juments qui avaient continué leurs courses malgré son arrêt. Et reconcentrant toute son attention sur les siens, autant que les orques et l'un d'entre eux en particulier quand Peter vint à croiser le regard bleu acéré de l'orque pâle, il ne vit nullement le regard que Tauriel lui lançait dans le dos.

Car bien que celle-ci fût encore fortement étonnée de voir ce garçon toujours en vie malgré la flèche qu'elle lui avait lancée la veille, Tauriel n'avait pu s'empêcher de se figer quand elle avait recroisée le regard de ce garçon. Comme la veille, durant les quelques secondes ou avait duré leur échange, Tauriel n'avait pu empêcher ces entrailles de se serrer en croisant ce regard clair.

Des prunelles tout aussi bleu que le ciel clair au-dessus de leurs têtes en cette journée ensoleillée d'automne, s'attendant à lire de la peur ou de la colère à son encontre, les regards qu'elle avait surtout lus chez les deux sœurs de ce dernier adresser à elle après le tir de la veille, elle aurait cris que cela lui serait aussi le cas. Que ce dernier serait tout aussi furieux contre elle de la flèche qu'elle lui avait envoyée, Tauriel savait que si elle s'était trouvée à sa place, elle aurait attaquée sans hésitation le responsable et lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Seulement, il fallut croire que cela n'était nullement dans l'esprit du garçon de l'attaquer pour se venger, cela ne semblait même pas lui avoir traversé l'esprit parce qu'il avait baissé son arme quand il avait finis par la reconnaitre et qu'une étrange lueur était apparus dans son regard river sur elle. Comme s'il tentait d'identifier quelque chose avant de revenir à la réalité lorsque sa licorne s'était rappelée à eux.

Cette étrange lueur avait disparus pour laisser place à une détermination sans faille avant que le Pevensie ne vienne à pousser sa licorne à se relancer dans la poursuite, tournant le dos à Tauriel quand elle le remarqua une nouvelle fois. Se rappelant sans peine de la flèche ayant touché le garçon au flanc droit, Tauriel constata sans peine que celle-ci avait été retirée et que son sang perlait de sa blessure, ce qui lui expliquait la très légère pâleur qui tirait les traits de son visage.

La Capitaine des elfes allait se relancer sur ces traces quand elle vint à remarquer le coup d'œil que le Pevensie lança sur les orques sur l'autre rive et l'un en particulier, qui avait son regard totalement tourné vers le garçon. En avisant sans difficulté l'orque pâle, celui originaire de la flèche qui avait percé le flanc du Pevensie et qui paraissait être aussi le chef de la bande d'orque lancé sur les traces des nains. Sachant sans peine qui se trouvait être ce dernier, le reconnaissant pour être Bolg, le Fils d'Azog le Profanateur, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ce dernier devait être aussi derrière cette Compagnie.

Et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette affaire, Tauriel s'empressa de se lancer une nouvelle fois à la suite des orques, continuant d'avoir la licorne et son cavalier en vue, autant que l'orque pâle poursuivant sa course sur l'autre rive. Alors qu'au même moment, continuant de courser les orques en avant, n'ayant pas un seul instant cesser ces tirs à l'aide de son arc et de ces flèches, Legolas ne quittait pas un seul instant du regard les membres de la Compagnie repartis dans les tonneaux porter par le courant de la rivière, trouvant facilement les deux Envoyées d'Aslan parmis ces derniers.

Les deux sœurs continuaient d'user de leurs arcs et flèches, abattant tous les orques tentant leurs chances sur elles ou sur les nains autour d'elles dans leurs tonneaux, avant que leurs regards ne se vrillent droit vers la course de leur frère ainé sur la licorne. Celle-ci continuant sa course sur la rive à leur gauche, repoussant les orques qui tentaient de se dresser devant eux, autant que des deux autres juments qui ne cessaient leurs courses en avant, poursuivant de longer la rivière et de suivre l'avancée de la Compagnie. Alors que Lucy surveillait les nains, autant que l'avancée de son frère sur eux, Susan ne put empêcher son regard d'accrocher un certains elfe qui n'eut que la brillante idée, de se jeter droit vers la rivière pour poursuivre le combat.

Sauf qu'au lieu d'entrer dans l'eau, celui-ci avait pleinement calculé son coup parce qu'il vint à retomber droit sur la tête de deux nains, se servant d'eux comme de marche pied et parvenant sans peine à garder l'équilibre s'appuyant sur la tête de Dwalin et de Dori, tout en continuant d'armer son arc et tirer ses flèches, atteignant sans peine ces cibles. Et parvenant à sauter pour se retourner, continuant d'utiliser les têtes de Dwalin e Dori comme appui, alors qu'il était en train de faire de l'équilibrisme sur eux, ne ratant nullement aucune de ces cibles de ces flèches. N'hésitant pas une seconde à se tenir sur une jambe, tenant toujours sur la tête de Dori, esquivant les lances et les flèches allant vers lui alors qu'il parvint sans peine à tuer deux orques en même temps. Sa flèche transperçant leurs têtes entre les deux yeux, parvenant sans peine à transpercer la première tête et entrer dans la seconde avant de pénétrer dans l'autre tête, dus au fait que ce dernier était bien trop proche de l'autre.

Poursuivant ces sauts acrobatiques, se servant des têtes des nains pour aller sur la rive gauche, continuant de tirer trait sur trait, tout en luttant face aux orques tentant de lui barrer la route, Legolas repoussa un orque, se servant de lui comme d'une luge avant de lui transpercer la tête, pour ensuite poursuivre son ascension. Droit sur la rivière, reprenant de l'élan et usant de la tête des nains pour franchir la rivière et passer de l'autre côté du rivage, évitant d'user des têtes des deux Envoyées d'Aslan comme appui, Legolas parvint à atteindre la rive droite, repoussant les orques tout en ayant dégainé ces armes et ranger son arc, pour bloquer et parer les lames des orques sur qui il avait chargé.

Seulement, au prise avec l'un des orques, il ne vit nullement un autre se rapprocher de lui par derrière, levant son arme au-dessus de la tête pour l'abattre dans son dos, excepter le fait que Thorin lança la hache qu'il avait piquer à l'un des orques à qui il avait arraché, allant droit dans le poitrail de ce dernier. Comme la flèche de Susan l'atteignant en pleine tête lorsqu'elle avait vus ce dernier tenter sa chance contre lui, mais la créature chuta dans le vide alors que Legolas repoussa l'orque contre qui il luttait. Avant de se redresser sur le monticule de pierre ou il rangea ces dagues et d'empoigner son arc, et de l'armer d'une flèche qui vint à se ficher dans l'orque qui prenait en cible l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie, qui jeta un coup d'œil vers l'orque avant de repousser son attention vers le Prince elfe.

Mais pensant que ce dernier continuerait de les suivre, Susan constata que Legolas demeura à sa place, droit comme un i sur son rocher, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce alors que l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie vint à comprendre. Ils avaient réussis à atteindre la frontière des elfes et ces derniers s'arrêtaient donc à la limite de leurs territoires, laissant ainsi s'échapper la Compagnie et les orques derrière eux.

Sauf qu'alors que Legolas les regardait s'en aller, porter par le courant de la rivière, trop concentrer sur ces derniers pour voir deux orques arriver derrière lui en silence, levant leurs armes prêt à les abattre sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Mais ils n'eurent jamais la chance de faire quoique ce soit, que le premier se reçut de plein fouet le poitrail de la licorne qui vint à le projeter dans la rivière la tête la première, alors que le second orque eut droit à la lame de son cavalier qui l'acheva avant qu'il ne vienne à toucher le sol.

Rivant son regard vers celui-ci, Legolas regarda l'ainé des Pevensie qui le fixait un bref instant avant que Peter ne se fige lorsqu'il sentit un sifflement derrière sa tête et baissant son regard vers la flèche briser et percer par une autre flèche qui se trouvait être elfique, contrairement à celle orque qu'il transperçait.

Et levant la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants, Peter constata que Tauriel venait d'arriver et d'intercepter l'orque qui avait voulus lui tirer une flèche en pleine tête, tout en lui donnant un coup dans le genou pour le faire tomber à terre et de le bloquer une lame sur la gorge prêt à l'égorger. Sauf que Legolas l'en empêcha d'un ordre en elfique.

 __ Tauriel. Attendez ! Celui-ci, il nous le faut vivant !_

Et tenant toujours solidement l'orque pour l'empêcher de bouger, une dague sous la gorge et l'autre pointer sur sa poitrine, Tauriel autant que Legolas rivèrent leur attention sur le Pevensie qui avait profité du fait qu'ils étaient concentrés ailleurs pour pousser sa belle monture à reprendre sa course. S'élançant de nouveau sur les traces de la Compagnie alors que les orques se trouvaient toujours ralentis par les arbres de chaque côté des rives, Peter poussa sa licorne à suivre les deux juments et de prendre le plus de distance, autant avec la frontière des elfes et des orques continuant leur poursuite sous les ordres de l'orque pâle suivant leurs proies.

 __ Rattrapez-les ! Coupez-leur la route !_

Tout en essayant de ne pas donner une quelconque importance aux regards qu'il pouvait amplement sentir dans son dos, Peter continua de regarder devant lui et de ne pas regarder une seule fois derrière lui. Autant vers les elfes qui s'arrêtèrent tous à la frontière de leur royaume, que vers les orques continuant leur traque sur eux.

.xXx.

Il savait que quelque chose s'était produit.

Malgré la distance, il avait amplement ressentis la magie de Narnia à l'œuvre et il le savait, Edmund était persuader que quelque chose avait eu lieu auprès de sa famille. Mais quoi donc ? Pour qu'il puisse autant ressentir les secousses dans le sol, il l'ignorait complètement mais il espérait sincèrement que sa famille allait bien.

Que la Compagnie allait tous très bien.

Alors il avait rencontré son attention sur Gandalf après que celui-ci les avait menés un peu plus à l'Ouest, droit vers les Monts Brumeux qu'ils avaient déjà franchise plusieurs jours auparavant avant qu'il ne finisse par demander au Magicien Gris ou ils allaient réellement ?

_ Ou nous emmenez-vous Gandalf ? Qu'elle est le but de cette recherche ?

_ Nous allons dans un endroit où nous pourrons la preuve des déductions de Peter, Edmund.

_ Vous croyez toujours que les dires de mon frère ne sont pas valables ? De la véritable menace qui plane sur nous ?

_ Nullement Edmund. Je ne doute nullement des déductions de ton frère, mais voir ce que je souhaite voir, sera la preuve incontestable que les dires de Peter sont véritables et que le danger est bel et bien réel vint à rapporter Gandalf tout en menant le garçon dans son sillage droit vers sa cible qui se trouvait plus haut de la colline rocheuse qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de gravir.

_ Et quel style de preuve exactement ?

_ Constatez si oui ou non les morts sont toujours dans leurs tombes ou pas ?

_ Vous plaisantez j'espère Gandalf ? Lui demanda Edmund plus que choquer de ce qu'ils allaient faire, alors que l'idée même d'aller dans un tombeau et fouiller des tombes pour tenter de retrouver des corps possibles en décomposition. Et on court après quels corps exactement ?

_ Des corps que j'espère seront toujours dans leurs caveaux, parce que si cela n'est pas le cas, nous risquons d'avoir de sérieux problèmes sur les bras…

_ Pire qu'un dragon cracheur de flamme et une possible guerre qui se dresse devant nous Gandalf ?

_ Je dirais que cela serait mille fois pire si ces derniers étaient de nouveau dans la nature…

_ Sérieusement ?

_ J'en ai bien peur Edmund.

_ Donc, il est ou exactement ce tombeau Gandalf ?

_ Là-haut ! Lui désigna Gandalf tout en lui montrant du doigt le versant d'une falaise abrupte et rocheuse, qui fit arquer le sourcil d'Edmund quand il finit par apercevoir ce que le Magicien était en train de lui désigner.

Et cela se résumait en des pierres placer en zigzag verticale qui parut former une espèce d'escalier semblant des plus anciens, menant droit vers une sorte d'ouverture dans la falaise plus haut, ressemblant étrangement à une « porte ». Mais aux vus de la hauteur ou celle-ci se trouvait, à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, Edmund ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger de la manière dont on avait pu mettre des tombeaux à l'intérieur d'un tel endroit avec de tel escalier ?

_ Et ces êtres, ceux dans les tombeaux, ils ont été enterrés dedans depuis combien de temps maintenant ? Le questionna Edmund sur le temps que ces derniers étaient « soi-disant » enterrés dans cette falaise.

_ Depuis que Sauron a été vaincu, près de 400 ans Edmund, pourquoi ?

_ Depuis 400 ans et c'est qui ces personnes exactement Gandalf ? Qui étaient-ils pour se faire enterrer dans une falaise et dans un lieu aussi compliquer à atteindre aux vus de l'état des escaliers ?

_ Je te le dirais quand nous serons à l'intérieur Edmund. Allons-y !

_ Je le sens vraiment mal cet escalier moi.

_ Veux-tu m'attendre ici Edmund ?

_ Ca va Gandalf, allons-y avant que quelque chose n'arrive et nous tombe dessus ! Répliqua Edmund, poussant le Magicien à y aller avant que ce dernier trouve une façon pour laisser le Pevensie derrière et fasse l'ascension tout seul.

Et terminant par accepter l'offre du garçon, Gandalf reprit la marche et l'emmena droit vers les premières marches de pierre de l'escalier à la falaise qui leur faisait face. Ne leur devant que quelques minutes de plus pour atteindre celle-ci, Edmund laissa Gandalf prendre la tête pour gravir les marches et se tenant prêt à le rattraper s'il venait à perdre l'équilibre sur ces dernières. Celles-ci qui avaient plus des allures de pierre taillé grossièrement et enfoncer dans la roche, et donnaient l'impression de pouvoir s'effondrer à tout instant sou n'importe qu'elle pression exercer dessus.

Prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas tomber, tout en s'aidant des quelques failles dans la roche pour avoir une accroche pour gravir les marches suivantes, qui devaient leur demander un grand écart de leurs jambes pour les franchir. Surtout qu'ils étaient content qu'ils n'y avaient aucun nain ou hobbit avec eux, car gravir ces escaliers leurs étaient impossible, sauf s'ils devaient s'amuser à sauter de marche en marche. Et aux vus de l'absence de poigner ou d'une balustrade pour les empêcher de tomber, cela risquait de se finir en une chute de plusieurs mètres, voir centaines de mètres pour les plus chanceux qui seraient arrivés jusqu'en haut.

Et leur prenant une bonne heure pour monter jusqu'en haut, veillant à y aller doucement et à faire attention à leur marche, autant qu'aux escaliers sous leurs pieds, ils ne leur restaient plus que trois marches à franchir pour atteindre la « plateforme » qui faisait office de perron d'entrée dans l'ouverture qui menait au tombeau dans la falaise. Ou alors que Gandalf se tenait sur l'avant dernière marche de « l'escalier » de pierre, tandis qu'Edmund attendit patiemment sur la marche précédente que le Magicien aille sur la suivante pour lui permettre d'atteindre la prochaine.

Seulement, la « dernière » marche qui se trouvait être constituer de deux petits rochers légèrement côte à côte, Gandalf parvint facilement à tenir sur la première, alors que la seconde, la dernière marche céda sous son pied, lui faisant perdre pied.

_ Gandalf !

Mais n'ayant peur d'avantage pour le magicien, Edmund souffla de soulagement quand se trouvant accrocher à l'une des fissures auquel il se tenait pour franchir la marche, Gandalf atteignait sans peine le perron de l'entrée du tombeau, faisant souffler de soulagement le garçon alors que ce dernier riva son attention sur la grille auquel le Magicien se tenait. Sans nul doute ayant été la « porte » qui scellait l'entrée du tombeau, Edmund constata, après avoir rejoint Gandalf sur la petite plateforme, que ces dernières avaient été ouverte des plus violemment. Comme si quelqu'un, un bélier, avait littéralement chargé dessus et les avait ouvertes avec une force inouïs, sauf que celle-ci n'avait pas été ouverte par l'extérieur.

La grille avait été ouverte de l'intérieure.

Détaillant cette dernière alors que Gandalf venait à emprunter le couloir qui descendait légèrement dans le tombeau, Edmund ne put empêcher une sueur froide se glisser dans son dos quand il vint à se rappeler que ce lieu n'était nul autre qu'un tombeau. Un endroit qui renfermait des morts depuis 400 ans donc, quoique ce soit qui s'étaient trouvés renfermer ici, ne pouvait être les seuls à en être sortis.

Seulement, Edmund ne put en penser d'avantage qu'il sursauta de nouveau quand il entendit le cri de Gandalf dans le couloir alors que ce dernier, descendant la pente, qui se trouvait plus raide que prévu, se mit à glisser sur celle-ci et se précipitait droit vers une crevasse.

_ Gandalf !

Et s'arrêtant même à l'instant ou le Magicien parvint à retrouver son équilibre en bas, juste devant le vide qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous ces pieds, l'Istari vint à se plaquer contre le mur à côté de lui, tentant de reprendre son souffle avant de tourner son attention vers le garçon, qui n'avait toujours bouger de sa place, à l'entrée du tombeau.

_ Tout va bien Edmund, je vais bien.

_ Par Aslan, Gandalf, vous allez cesser de me donner des frayeurs pareilles ?

_ Désoler mon garçon, voulez-vous m'attendre dehors ?

_ Surement pas ! J'arrive. Rattrapez moi juste au cas où ?

_ Je vous attends mon garçon.

Et prenant une profonde respiration, Edmund observa les parois du couloir, cherchant les failles auquel il pouvait se tenir pour avoir une accroche et ainsi éviter d'effectuer la même glissade que Gandalf qui, toujours plaquer contre le mur, tendait son bâton devant l'entrée prêt à intercepter le garçon s'il venait à glisser à son tour. Seulement, Edmund fut plus attentif ou il mettait les pieds et rejoigna sans peine les côtés de Gandalf avant que ce dernier ne leur mette un peu de lumière, pour qu'il puisse voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité ambiante. Tout en se mettant à souffler à l'extrémité haute de son bâton, ou une petite lueur vint à montrer le bout de son nez, Gandalf finit par tendre son bâton droit devant eux, faisant ainsi jaillir la lumière de son bâton qui leur permit de voir la paroi d'en face.

D'où l'escalier partant sur leur gauche et longeant la paroi rocheuse, ils finirent tous les deux par aviser une nouvelle cavité dans la roche, ressemblant à une entrée ou une frise runique entourait la porte tandis qu'une grille qui avait été sans doute sceller comme l'entrée du tombeau, se trouvait aussi « exploser » par quelque chose qui avait forcer l'entrée du caveau. Quelque chose qui donnait amplement des sueurs froides à Edmund qui observa Gandalf se diriger vers le caveau, en empruntant les marches pour atteindre ce dernier, avant de se rendre compte que le garçon ne le suivait pas sur le coup.

_ Vous ne venez pas mon garçon ?

_ Si Gandalf mais… Seulement, ces grilles et celle de l'entrée du tombeau n'ont pas été réduite dans cet état par quelque chose qui aurait forcé le passage en venant de l'extérieure. Ils ont été détruits par quelque chose venant de l'intérieur. Qui est enterrer ou plutôt, qui sont enterrer ici Gandalf ? Lui demanda Edmund, voyant parfaitement que le passage qui menait au premier caveau, continuait de descendre profondément et qu'il pouvait facilement apercevoir d'autres caveaux aux étages inférieurs.

_ Nous devons voir si les occupants y sont toujours Edmund, après je vous dirais…

_ Vous pensez qu'ils ont été ramenés par ce Nécromancien, c'est cela Gandalf ?

Mais lui jetant un coup d'œil, Gandalf ne vint répondre nullement à sa question, se concentrant uniquement sur sa descente, faisant attention ou il mettait les pieds alors qu'Edmund lui suivait doucement sur le passage avant qu'ils ne parviennent à atteindre le perron du caveau, par lequel l'Istari s'y glissa tandis que le Pevensie préféra de loin demeurer à l'extérieur de la tombe. Se retenant aux barreaux brisés de l'ancienne grille, tout en veillant à ce que ces dernières soient bien accrocher à la paroi rocheuse, Edmund observa Gandalf s'approcher du tombeau au fond du caveau dont le socle de celle-ci se trouvait être briser.

Se plaquant contre la paroi rocheuse, tout en refusant de regarder ou de voir la réaction que Gandalf aurait en regardant ce qu'il y aurait dans la tombe ou non ? Edmund vrilla son regard vers un mouvement qui attira son attention tandis que Gandalf s'avançait vers la tombe, se tenant prêt à voir le possible occupant dans son cercueil ou qu'au contraire, qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Seulement, il vint à sursauter quand quelque chose vint à sortir des morceaux brisés du tombeau et à charger vers lui, l'obligeant à s'écarter sur la gauche quand il avisa la silhouette sombre d'un nouvel arrivant se tenant dans son dos.

Tournant la lumière de son bâton vers le nouveau venu, le Magicien Gris ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant sans peine ce dernier.

_ Oh c'est vous ! Pourquoi ne m'as pas tu prévenu Edmund ?

_ Et vous, pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Radagast nous rejoindrais ? Lui rétorqua Edmund en le fusillant du regard, lui rappelant ainsi que depuis le début qu'ils avaient quittés le côté des autres membres de la Compagnie, Gandalf ne lui avait strictement rien dis concernant cette affaire et qu'il n'aimait strictement pas être dans le noir. Alors, allez-vous me dire où nous sommes réellement et qui était ces personnes par la même occasion ?

_ Pourquoi suis-je ici Gandalf ? Lui demanda Radagast alors qu'il vint à lever son chapeau pour ainsi permettre à ces compagnons oiseaux, dont l'un des moineaux se trouvait être celui qui avait jaillis de la tombe faisant sursauter le Magicien Gris plus tôt.

_ Croyez-moi Radagast, je ne vous aurais pas fait venir ici sans une bonne raison ?

_ Raison qu'il ne m'a pas encore précisé par la même occasion, dois-je le préciser aussi ? S'amusa à répliquer Edmund, se recevant un regard peu amène de Gandalf sur cette occasion alors que les moineaux finirent par se rassembler dans le nid que formait les cheveux du magicien brun avant qu'il ne remette son chapeau en place.

_ C'est un drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre lui fit remarquer Radagast.

_ A qui le dîtes-vous ?

_ Oui approuva Gandalf, tout en fusillant le garçon sur ces mots. Assurément.

_ Se sont de noirs sortilèges Gandalf précisa Radagast tout en avisant les runes entourant l'entrée du tombeau qu'Edmund avait déjà avisé en descendant plus tôt. Ancien et plein de haine. Qui est enterré là ?

_ S'il a eu un nom, il est oublié depuis longtemps. On ne devait le connaitre que comme un Serviteur du Mal vint à indiquer Gandalf avant de se mettre à tendre son bâton vers la crevasse, accentuant la lumière de son sort pour ainsi éclairer tout le tombeau et faire apparaitre les autres caveaux de ceux qui se trouvaient aussi enterré ici dans les niveaux inférieurs. Un parmi les autres. Un parmi les Neuf finit-il par préciser sur l'appellation que ces derniers avaient été nommés.

_ Les Neufs ? Demanda Edmund, se rappelant de ce qu'il vint à se souvenir des récits et histoires que Gandalf leur avait rapporté durant le premier mois qu'ils avaient passés en Terre du Milieu avant de débuter la quête de la Compagnie. Comme les Neufs Rois des Hommes déchus d'autrefois qui auraient été corrompus par les Anneaux qu'on leur aurait donnés par Sauron, qui les aurait transformé à devenir les… Nazguls, c'est bien le nom qu'on leur a donné, non ?

_ Eux-mêmes Edmund. Nous devrions quittés cet endroit à présent que nous savons que ces derniers sont revenus d'entre les morts ; indiqua Gandalf avant de faire un signe à ces camarades de remonter à la surface et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, autant que ce lieu.

_ Pourquoi maintenant Gandalf ? Je ne comprends pas ? Lui demanda Radagast choquer que ces derniers soient de nouveau parmis eux alors qu'ils avaient plusieurs mètres de distance avec la falaise, redescendant dans la vallée pour mettre le plus de distance avec le lieu.

_ Les Servants de l'Anneau ont été appelés à Dol Guldur.

_ Ca ne peut être que le Nécromancien, un Sorcier humain ne pourrait appeler de telles créatures lui fit remarquer Radagast devant les paroles du Magicien Gris, ne croyant nullement que ce dernier était le responsable du retour de ces derniers à la vie.

_ Qui vous dit que c'est un humain ? Lui demanda Gandalf, même si sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une véritable demande, faisant sursauter Radagast alors qu'Edmund était plongé dans ces réflexions depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le tombeau. Les Neufs n'obéissent qu'à un seul Maitre. Nous avons été aveugles Radagast et notre aveuglement a permis à l'Ennemi de revenir…

_ Sauron finit par comprendre Edmund sur la véritable menace qui se cachait profondément à Dol Guldur. Alors les déductions de Peter sont belles et biens fondées Gandalf. Aslan ne nous a pas uniquement envoyé en Terre du Milieu pour nous charger uniquement du dragon, mais pour empêcher Sauron de reprendre le pouvoir ?

_ Oui. Il appel ces Serviteurs confirma Gandalf devant les paroles du garçon. Azog le Profanateur n'est pas un simple chasseur, s'est un commandant. Un commandant de légion. L'Ennemi se prépare pour la guerre. Et elle commencera dans l'Est.

_ Erebor. La montagne est leur cible approuva Edmund se rappelant sans peine des dires de son frère ainé et de la menace qui planait sur le reste des leurs.

_ Oui Edmund. Il nous faut y aller.

_ Mais Gandalf, ou allez-vous ? Leur demanda Radagast en regardant le Magicien Gris emmener le garçon dans son sillage.

_ Rejoindre les autres.

_ Gandalf ?

_ Je les ai encouragés. Je ne les abandonnerais pas fit savoir Gandalf sur ce qu'il voulait faire en cet instant précis. Ils courent un grave danger.

_ Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, le monde courre un grave danger. Le Pouvoir dans cette forteresse ne fera que se renforcer.

_ Et pouvons-nous y faire réellement quelque chose ? Questionna Edmund, aussi bien à l'encontre de Gandalf que de Radagast.

_ Vous me demandez d'abandonner mes amis à leurs sorts ? Lui demanda Gandalf à la demanda indirecte que venait de lui dire le magicien brun.

_ Peter et nos sœurs pourront amplement veiller sur eux, autant qu'Aslan, comme cela a été le cas jusqu'à présent Gandalf fit remarquer Edmund sur la sécurité entourant les membres de la Compagnie. De plus, ils savent déjà du potentiel danger qui plane sur nous alors… Je répète ma question : pouvons-nous, oui ou non, faire quelque chose dans cette forteresse pour les stopper ?

Et au visage qu'était en train de lui tirer Gandalf, autant que Radagast, Edmund eut facilement la réponse à sa question.

* * *

 **Et oui les choses commencent petit à petit à prendre forme =D**

 **alors? Qu'en avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?**

 **la suite sera pour dimanche prochain aussi ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon dimanche et à la prochaine :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	37. Chapitre 36 Les choses se mettent en

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler d'avoir été longue mais voici la suite comme convenu ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant =D**

 **v'là pour le blabla je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Les choses se mettent en place**

 __ Vous me demandez d'abandonner mes amis à leurs sorts ? Lui demanda Gandalf à la demanda indirecte que venait de lui dire le magicien brun._

 __ Peter et nos sœurs pourront amplement veiller sur eux, autant qu'Aslan, comme cela a été le cas jusqu'à présent Gandalf fit remarquer Edmund sur la sécurité entourant les membres de la Compagnie. De plus, ils savent déjà du potentiel danger qui plane sur nous alors… Je répète ma question : pouvons-nous, oui ou non, faire quelque chose dans cette forteresse pour les stopper ?_

 _Et au visage qu'était en train de lui tirer Gandalf, autant que Radagast, Edmund eut facilement la réponse à sa question._

.xXx.

Alors que plus à l'Est du groupe des deux magiciens et du plus jeune frère Pevensie qui décidèrent d'aller poursuivre leur enquête sur le lieu même ou débutait toute histoire, la Compagnie voguait toujours sur la rivière. Porter par le courant faisant dériver leurs tonneaux, les ayant mis à l'abri de leurs poursuivants orques alors qu'ils avaient quittés les terres des elfes depuis plusieurs heures déjà, le soleil avait déjà atteint le zénith et reprenait sa longue descente vers l'Ouest en cette belle après-midi.

Tous les bruits qui s'étaient déchainés autour d'eux par les combats et la course de leurs poursuivants avaient très vite laissé place au silence de l'eau et du vent soufflant autour d'eux, tandis que porter par la force du courant, ils avaient très vite laissé la bande d'orque en arrière alors que les arbres sur les rivages continuaient de lutter contre eux avant qu'ils les voient disparaitre à l'arrière. Maintenant, toujours enfoncer dans leur tonneau, la Compagnie avançait doucement, le courant de la rivière s'étant apaiser et leur montrant à tous qu'ils avaient passé depuis le temps la force de la déferlante qu'ils avaient eu au début de leur périple.

Ce que toute la Compagnie avait tous finis par remarquer par la même occasion.

_ Rien derrière nous ? Vint à questionner Thorin à l'encontre des membres de sa Compagnie qui se trouvait à l'arrière de leur convoi.

_ Rien que je ne puisse voir indiqua Balin à voix haute, précisant ainsi qu'aux vus de la forte densité du paysage, il lui était impossible d'apercevoir une quelconque menace qui pourrait apparaitre et leur foncer dessus à tout instant.

Comme du possible soutient qu'ils avaient reçus plus tôt dans la matinée.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un voit Peter ? Demanda Susan à l'encontre des autres autour d'elle, tout en cherchant des yeux, comme Lucy, une quelconque trace de leur ainé dans les parages.

_ Il ne doit pas être bien loin de nous s'il se déplace à dos de… Qu'elle était donc cette monture qu'il chevauchait ? Vint à questionner Fili curieux, tout en ayant tenté de rassurer les deux sœurs sur le sujet.

_ Il s'agit d'une licorne… Et je crois bien qu'il s'agissait de sa propre licorne, Cornélia ?

_ C'est impossible que cela soit elle Lucy, elle…

_ Elle _quoi_ Susan ? Questionna Bilbon curieux, comme tous les autres en ayant facilement remarqué la surprise et la stupéfaction de l'ainée des sœurs sur la créature qu'avait chevauchée leur frère ainé.

_ Elle se trouvait chez nous. Dans notre Royaume. Si elle a pu venir, cela ne veut dire qu'une seule et unique chose Susan et tu le sais ?

_ Et quoi donc les filles ? Questionna Dwalin qui n'aimait guère entendre les deux sœurs parler en énigme et de la sorte, comme si elles leur cachaient intentionnellement quelque chose.

_ Qu'elles ont été envoyées par Aslan finit par répondre Susan sur la provenance de ces montures qui les avaient appuyés dans leur fuite avec Peter et les arbres autour d'eux. Mais nous en serons bien d'avantage quand notre frère aura finis par nous rattraper, sauf qu'en attendant, que faisons-nous ? Surtout avec les orques à nos trousses ?

_ Je pense qu'on a semé les orques ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Bofur en ressortant de son tonneau, tout en mettant à recracher l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée après avoir bus la tasse.

_ Pas pour très longtemps, nous ne sommes plus dans le courant les prévena Thorin sur le risque que ces derniers terminent par rattraper leur retard sur eux.

_ Bombur est à moitié noyer fit remarquer Dwalin sur le risque le plus « imposant » des leurs risquait bien de très vite couler avec son tonneau, s'il ne venait pas à sortir très vite de ce dernier.

_ Tout le monde regagne la rive ! Ordonna Thorin à tous alors que toute la Compagnie se mit à battre des bras dans l'eau pour avancer avec leurs tonneaux et se rapprocher tous assez de la rive pour pouvoir quitter leur « bateau » de fortune et ainsi regagner la terre ferme. Allez dépêchez-vous !

Pour certains des nains, sortir de leur tonneau était mission casse-tête et ces derniers se mirent à boire d'avantage la tasse, avant que d'autres viennent les aider pour leur éviter de se noyer avec seulement 50 centimètres de profondeur. Ce qui était le cas de Bombur ou encore d'Ori, le premier parce qu'il était « lourd », et le second parce qu'il était tellement emmêler dans ces pieds plein d'eau, qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Bien évidemment, aux vus de la fatigue qui les tiraillait après avoir passé trop de temps dans les tonneaux et balancer dans tous les coins dans les barils, sans compter qu'ils avaient très peu dormis durant la nuit et tout ce qui s'était produit la veille, les nains n'avaient qu'une seule envie s'était celle de s'asseoir. Et c'est ce que beaucoup firent d'ailleurs, tandis que Susan et Lucy se mirent à essorer leurs robes de soirée, remerciant le fait que leur robe étaient colorés pour ainsi éviter d'être « visible » question anatomie et vêtement qui leur collait trop au corps.

_ Debout ! Les orques nous talonnent, on se remet en route ! Leur ordonna Thorin pour obliger tous les autres à se remettre debout et reprendre le chemin.

_ En route pour ou ? Lui demanda Balin interrogatif.

_ Pour la montagne, nous sommes tous prêt fit remarquer Bilbon, se rappelant sans peine de ce qu'il avait vus durant leur passage dans la forêt avant leur rencontre avec les araignées.

_ Il y a un lac entre nous et cette montagne vint à lui rappeler Balin sur la géographie des lieux et des domaines encore présents entre eux et Erebor. Et nous n'avons rien pour le traverser indiqua-t'il par la même occasion.

_ Alors contournons le ? Proposa Bilbon sur la possibilité qu'ils avaient.

_ Les orques risqueront de nous rattraper, c'est clair comme du cristal fit remarquer Dwalin sur le risque qu'ils avaient concernant leurs poursuivants.

_ Et Peter ? Nous devons l'attendre Thorin lui répliqua Susan, ne souhaitant nullement reprendre la route sans le retour de leur frère ainé parmi eux.

_ Peter nous rattrapera sans peine Susan, ce petit nous retrouvera sans soucis rapporta Thorin sûr de lui, se rappelant sans problème du don du garçon pour les retrouver, bien qu'il était totalement inquiet pour lui.

Autant qu'il était soulagé de le savoir en vie et indemne, il sentait que lorsqu'il le reverrait devant lui, Thorin risquait fortement de lui passer tout de même un sacré savon. Un savon pour leur avoir autant donner des frayeurs et leurs avoir fait peur en le pensant mort pendant près d'une journée. Oh oui, Peter allait se prendre une sacrée réprimande de sa part !

_ Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à continuer nous allons attendre toutes les deux le retour de Peter.

_ Hors de question qu'on vous laisse toutes les deux en arrière Lucy !

_ Kili a raison ! Nous attendrons tous Peter, après tout ce qu'il a traversé pour nous retrouver, je pense que nous l'avons assez fait courir comme cela, vous ne le penser pas mon Oncle ? Lui demanda Fili en rivant son regard vers Thorin, sachant pertinemment que son oncle s'inquiétait lui aussi pour le Pevensie tant qu'il ne serait pas de nouveau parmi eux.

_ Donnez-nous uniquement une heure Thorin ? C'est tout ce qu'on vous demande ? Lui demanda Susan presque suppliante à son encontre, alors qu'elle attendait, comme Lucy et tous les autres que leur leader donne sa réponse.

_ Très bien ! Nous allons patienter finit par accepter Thorin alors que cela pourra permettre aux membres de la Compagnie de souffler un bon coup et de pouvoir se reposer, autant qu'essorer leurs vêtements pour ainsi les empêcher d'attraper froid et de tomber malade.

Tandis que tous s'étaient installés sur les rochers pour laisser les rayons du soleil les réchauffer et ainsi sécher leurs vêtements encore humide de leur passage dans la rivière, attendant tous patiemment un quelconque signe de Peter. Mais ils n'eurent besoin que d'attendre une bonne demi-heure avant d'entendre du bruit arrivant de la forêt derrière eux, les faisant tous relever de leurs places avant de se mettre tous en position défensive.

Ayant placé les deux sœurs à l'arrière qui bandèrent toutes les deux leurs arcs, alors que Fili et Kili se placèrent devant elles en défense, avant que les autres nains n'avaient formés une ligne compacte de nains armer, prêt à toute attaque des nouveaux arrivants qui se rapprochèrent dangereusement de leur position. Sauf qu'ils vinrent tous à se calmer et à se détendre quand ils finirent par reconnaitre les nouveaux arrivants et baissèrent leurs armes plus que soulager de revoir ce dernier parmi eux.

_ Doucement les gars, ce n'est que nous ?

_ Peter !

Contournant les nains devant elles, tout en rengainant leurs flèches et rangeant leur arc dans leurs carquois, Susan et Lucy coururent droit dans les bras de leur frère qui vint à les rattraper dans ces bras. Dès qu'il se laissa descendre du dos de sa licorne qui s'était arrêté juste sur le rivage ou la Compagnie avait accosté de leur tonneau plus tôt, alors que les deux autres juments la suivaient de prêt. Portant toutes les deux amplement les couleurs de Narnia, ainsi que des sacs de voyage solidement accroché à l'arrière de leur selle, comme ceux se trouvant solidement attaché au dos de la licorne blanche.

_ Par Aslan, Peter, tu vas bien ? Tu es encore blesser ? Tu…

_ Doucement Susan, calme-toi et respire un bon coup, tu risques de nous faire une crise de ventilation lui fit remarquer affectueusement Peter en lui souriant à elle et à Lucy, tout en embrassant leurs fronts à toutes les deux. Vous allez bien vous tous ? Pas trop de bobos ?

_ Tu te fiches de nous Peter, ce n'est pas nous qui…

_ Susan ? Lui demanda doucement Lucy, tentant de calmer sa sœur avant de river son attention vers son frère. Que s'est-il passé Peter ? Comment… ?

_ Ou étais-tu passé mon garçon ? Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps pour nous revenir exactement ?

_ Désoler Thorin, mais j'ai été quelque peu secoué dans l'eau de la rivière après ma chute et j'ai été quelque peu désorienté, je dois bien l'admettre. J'ai eu la vie sauve parce que les arbres m'ont sortis de l'eau, tout en me gardant cacher des elfes avant qu'Aslan ne vienne à me sauver et soigner ma blessure par la même occasion…

_ Aslan ? Tu as vus Aslan ?

_ Oui Susan, je l'ai vu sinon je n'aurais jamais pu survivre à cette flèche. Cet elfe avait bien visé…

_ C'était de ma faute.

_ Thorin ?

_ C'est en poussant cet elfe que la trajectoire de sa flèche a été dévié et à toucher le haut de ton dos, et…

_ Tu l'as poussé parce que tu l'as vus me viser Thorin, non ?

_ Oui Peter, je…

_ Merci Thorin.

_ … Je suis désolé… Quoi ?

_ Je te remercie Thorin.

_ Mais… Pourquoi me remercies tu gamin ? J'ai faillis te faire tuer… lui répliqua Thorin choquer par les paroles à son encontre, en perdant son vocabulaire alors qu'il s'interrogeait si celui-ci ne s'était pas cogner la tête durant sa chute dans la rivière.

_ Voulais-tu ma mort Thorin ?

_ Non !

_ Voulais-tu que cette flèche m'atteigne ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ As-tu tout mis en œuvre pour que cet elfe vienne à me toucher ?

_ Mais de quoi tu parles Peter ? Lui demanda Thorin choquer que le garçon émette de telles questions à son attention.

_ Donc tu as essayé de me sauver la vie ?

_ Bien sûr, je… lui répliqua Thorin quand il finit par comprendre de quoi le gamin voulait lui remercier, alors que celui-ci était en train de lui sourire. Sauf que j'ai purement échoué et…

_ La seule chose qui m'importe réellement Thorin, c'est que tu avais voulus me venir en aide alors je te dis quand même merci.

_ Viens ici crétin lui fit valoir Thorin, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre au lieu de poursuivre ces idioties.

_ Quoi ? Moi je suis un crétin s'amusa Peter en rejoignant le chef nain et répondant à la poignée de main que lui tendait Thorin.

Sauf qu'avant que Peter n'est pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, dès que Thorin avait attrapé sa main, il la tint solidement avant de le tirer brusquement vers lui, surprenant tout le monde comme l'ainé des Pevensie. Et avant que Peter n'est pu saisir quoi que ce soit, étant tombé à genoux devant Thorin qui les choqua tous quand celui-ci attrapa le garçon dans ces bras, lui donnant une forte accolade.

Une accolade auquel Peter finit par répondre, bien qu'il y répondit quelques instants après, encore trop choquer d'une telle attitude d'Ecu-de-Chêne à son encontre alors que les autres membres de la Compagnie ne purent s'empêcher de sourire d'affection à cette scène.

_ Tout va bien Thorin ? Lui demanda Peter quelque peu inquiet de l'accolade que lui donnait le nain.

_ La prochaine fois que tu nous dis quel chemin emprunter ou autre recommandation, je te promets que nous te suivrons vint à indiquer Thorin avec sérieux, très vite approuver par le reste de la Compagnie alors que Peter vint à saisir les paroles de ce dernier.

Ne l'ayant pas pris en compte dans la forêt lorsqu'il mentionnait que le sentier se dirigeait dans une autre direction celle que la Compagnie était en train de suivre. Sauf qu'étant sous le charme de l'enchantement des lieux, la Compagnie avait répliqué au garçon qu'il était sous l'emprise du sort elfique et qu'il devait continuer de les suivre. Seulement, toute la Compagnie avait été sous l'enchantement contrairement à Peter qui avait vu la vérité du faux et avait amplement trouvé la sortie alors que les autres s'étaient d'avantage enfoncer dans le domaine et droit vers les araignées.

Chose que toute la Compagnie ne voulait recommencer une nouvelle fois, donc chacun promettait de lui obéir la prochaine fois que Peter leur disait quelque chose que tous les autres contrediraient ces paroles. De ce côté-là, Peter n'avait aucun doute de leurs paroles même s'il avait un léger doute dans la question. Surtout en se rappelant sans peine de la vision cauchemardesse sur la fin des Durins, il espérait sincèrement pouvoir empêcher cela, coûte que coûte.

Après tout, s'était la mission que lui avait donnée Aslan.

_ Susan, Lucy, les deux juments sont les vôtres finit par indiquer Peter en désignant les deux juments au côté de sa licorne après s'être relevé dès que Thorin eut finis par le relâcher. Vous devriez aller vous changer les filles avant d'attraper froid ?

_ Sauf que même nos affaires dans nos sacs sont trempés et…

_ Je ne te parlais pas de tes affaires Susan souria Peter, tout en fixant les sacs que ces deux sœurs étaient parvenues à ramener avec elles durant leur fuite du Royaume des elfes et qui se trouvaient à sécher sous les rayons du soleil. Je te parlais de ces sacs accrocher sur le dos de vos juments. Celle à la robe grise est pour toi Susan et celle à la robe beige est pour toi Lucy leur indiqua-t'il tout en désignant les deux juments elles devaient se rapprocher pour recevoir de nouvelles affaires propres et non tremper.

_ Nous pouvons prendre ces juments Peter ?

_ Oui Lucy, elles sont des renforts qu'Aslan nous a confiée donc ne vous gênez pas de leur donner des prénoms, elles seront vos camarades de voyage jusqu'à la fin de cette quête et jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions chez nous leur rapporta Peter sur la question.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais nommer la mienne… Belle ? Vint à proposer Lucy en venant doucement à flatter l'encolure de sa nouvelle jument, tout en laissant celle-ci la sentir avant qu'elle ne vienne à lui donner un léger coup de museau dans ces mains pour lui demander d'avantage de câlin. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis de Belle ? Ça veut dire oui ? Lui demanda-t'elle amuser quand la jument se mit à hocher la tête de haut en bas pour approuver son nouveau prénom, souriant vers celle-ci tout en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de sa nouvelle amie. Et toi Susan, comment vas-tu l'appeler ? lui demanda la plus jeune Pevensie à sa sœur ainée.

_ Je vais l'appeler… Clair de Lune ? Son pelage me fait penser à la pleine lune vint à admettre doucement Susan, en flattant l'encolure de sa nouvelle amie tout en caressant le mufle de sa nouvelle jument qui se mit à baisser la tête, frottant son front contre son estomac pour qu'elle la caresse alors qu'elle se mit à son tour à hocher de la tête pour son nouveau prénom. Alors va pour Clair de Lune dans ce cas… Sinon Peter, s'est réellement Cornélia ? Lui demanda-t'elle fort curieuse en vrillant son regard sur la licorne blanche se tenant fièrement à la droite de son frère, après que celui-ci se soit relever de l'embrassade de Thorin et qu'elle l'avait rejoint après les poigner de main donner par les autres membres de la Compagnie, plus qu'heureux de le revoir parmi eux.

_ Hormis Cornélia, combien d'autre licorne ais-je eu durant notre passage à Narnia ?

_ Aucune.

_ Tu as donc ta réponse Susan. Je ne sais pas comment Aslan a fait pour me la ramener mais je sais une chose la concernant vint à rapporter Peter tout en posant doucement une main sur l'encolure de sa camarade qui tourna doucement de la tête vers lui. Elle m'a accompagnée durant mes plus grandes batailles et combats, comme mon affrontement avec le dragon à Narnia, alors mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle me sera encore d'une grande aide face à Smaug vint-il à admettre sur l'impression qu'il avait à ce propos concernant leur prochain face à face avec le saurien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela Peter ? Lui demanda curieux Fili, autant que pouvait l'être tous les autres membres de la Compagnie face à ces dires.

_ Une simple intuition. Vous devriez aller vous changer dans la forêt les filles, vous serez plus tranquilles et les arbres veilleront au grain leur fit savoir Peter tout en indiquant les arbres derrière eux, avant de river son regard vers la rivière qui continuait d'avancer devant eux, droit vers le lac qui s'étendait droit devant eux. Je vais allez faire un tour des environs avec Cornélia pour voir si la voie est parfaitement dégager…

_ Tu ne perçois pas les menaces avec ton « radar » ? Le questionna Thorin intriguer qu'il ne vienne pas user de son propre don.

_ Amplement Thorin. Mais je préfère tout de même faire un petit tour dans les parages et voir ce que les arbres ont à me dire de vive voix, surtout sur les dernières choses s'étant produite ici ces dernières décennies fit remarquer Peter sur ce qu'il avait en tête, avant de remonter sur le dos de Cornélia qu'il flatta doucement l'encolure avant de doucement la faire machine arrière vers la forêt. Continuez de vous reposer, je ne serais pas bien loin leur promit-il doucement avant de se détourner complètement d'eux et de faire avancer sa monture droit vers les arbres, terminant par disparaitre entre ces derniers alors que la Compagnie le regardait s'en aller.

Très vite suivis par Susan et Lucy qui prirent leurs montures avec leur paquetage pour aller se changer toutes les deux à l'abri des arbres, faisant ainsi patienter les nains et le hobbit qui se réinstallèrent sur les rochers, attendant que les trois Pevensie finissent par revenir. Sauf que bientôt, une silhouette vint à les surplomber dans leurs dos, armer d'un arc mais celle-ci ne se trouvait nullement être les sœurs Pevensie ou encore l'ainé de la famille.

Les nains se rendirent très vite compte qu'ils étaient en train de recevoir une visite.

.xXx.

Même s'il leur avait un peu mentis, Peter avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance avec la Compagnie, autant qu'avec ces deux sœurs pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un petit détail. Car si ces dernières s'en étaient rendus compte, comme des autres d'ailleurs, ces derniers s'en seraient fortement inquiéter en constatant qu'il était blessé. La trace laisser par la flèche de l'orque pâle qui l'avait percé le flanc droit par l'arrière et qui était ressortis à l'avant, avait été recouverte par des morceaux de tissus qu'il avait placé sous sa tunique pour ainsi bloquer le saignement et ainsi empêcher ces tenus de s'empourprer de la perte de son sang et leur dévoiler à tous ce qu'il avait.

Et ayant pris assez de distance, autant avec la Compagnie et ses sœurs qui étaient partis se changer, gardant en vue l'aura des orques qui se trouvait bien plus à l'Ouest de leur position à plusieurs trentaine de kilomètres, beaucoup trop loin pour les menacer, Peter s'occupa enfin de sa blessure. Attrapant ces sacs ou il savait où se trouvait des compresses autant que des bandages et des plantes qui pourraient stopper le saignement, Peter s'agenouilla au pied d'un arbre et s'empressa de retirer ces vêtements pour ainsi s'occuper de cette plaie, tout en ayant dégainé son poignard cacher à l'intérieur de sa botte droite pour couper ce dont il aurait besoin. Retirant ces affaires pour ainsi atteindre son flanc et ainsi constater des dégâts sur ces affaires ou il allait devoir e charger de recoudre pour masquer les deux trous dans sa tunique en cuire pour éviter d'éventuelle question à ce sujet, Peter allait continuer de retirer le reste de ses hauts quand il constata de quelque chose de sombre sur l'arrière de sa tunique.

Attrapant son poignard et râpant sur sa tunique autour du trou qu'avait laissé la flèche quand elle l'avait percé, Peter constata qu'il y avait une substance noire et l'approchant de son regard, il put facilement sentir l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégageait, terminant par comprendre ce que cela voulait signifier. Du poison ! La flèche avait été empoisonnée !

Il l'avait empoisonnée.

S'empressant de retirer le reste de ces affaires, Peter baissa son regard vers ces plaies et contesta que si le sang avait semblé coaguler autour des compresses qu'il avait placé à la va-vite durant la course sur le dos de Cornélia, il ne pouvait sans peine rater que la même substance noire du poison s'était sans peine infiltrer dans son sang et autour de la plaie. Colorant son sang de noir alors que les veines autour de la blessure sur son flanc droit s'étaient assombries, faisant come une sombre toile d'araignée autour de la plaie, lui montrant sans peine que l'infection avait amplement débuté depuis un bon moment déjà. Attrapant les quelques remèdes et plantes qu'il connaissait sans peine pour combattre n'importe quel infection, espérant que cela soit amplement suffisant, Peter se concentra entièrement sur son flanc, ayant plus de difficulté pour s'occuper de sa plaie derrière mais après une bonne demi-heure de concentration et de grognement de douleur retenus, il eut réussi à finir sa tâche.

Ayant le torse bloquer dans les bandages, soutenant solidement les compresses contre son flanc droit, Peter hésita un bref instant à renfiler ces tenus par-dessus et d'avoir l'idée de changer de vêtement. Sauf que s'il venait à changer de vêtement, ces sœurs s'en rendraient compte, comme tous les autres de la Compagnie et ils viendront à s'interroger pour la raison de changement, et alors qu'il renfila ces propres affaires de cuir, Peter se rappela qu'il avait une grosse ceinture en cuir dans ces affaires, assez épaisse pour envelopper son abdomen et ainsi compresser d'avantage son torse. Sans compter qu'elle pourra amplement masquer les trous dans ces tenus.

Et alors qu'il rattachait sa ceinture avec son épée à la taille, Peter se figea dans la manœuvre, se retrouvant quelque peu étourdis, portant la main à la tête pour tenter de combattre le vertige qu'il venait d'avoir en espérant que cela était dus à la fatigue et non au poison se répandant dans ces veines. Soutenus par Cornélia qui vint à placer sa tête en appui pour l'aider à se relever, Peter ouvrit son esprit aux alentours pour retrouver les auras de sa famille et de la Compagnie, là où il les avait laissé plus tôt avant de s'éloigner d'eux pour se soigner quand il vint à ne pas les retrouver à l'endroit où ils avaient accostés de leurs tonneaux.

Ils se trouvaient plus loin de leur position initiale, un peu plus vers l'Est et avançant sur l'eau du lac quand il saisissait qu'ils avaient dus embarquer sur un bateau avec les deux juments et une autre aura que Peter ne connaissait pas. Il finit par comprendre que les siens avaient finis par trouver une façon de traverser le lac et qu'ils ne l'avaient nullement attendu par la même occasion.

Levant les yeux au ciel, fort amusé, se doutant que ces derniers s'attendaient à ce qu'il les retrouve sans peine grâce à son « radar », Peter s'empressa d'attraper sa longue cape et s'envelopper dedans, sentant à quel point les choses allaient se rafraîchir de plus en plus là où il allait. Et remontant sur Cornélia, Peter lui montra le chemin à suivre avant de la laisser mener la course, tandis qu'il continua de suivre les auras de sa famille et de la Compagnie pour être sûr de ne plus les perdre d'avantage de vue.

.xXx.

Ils avaient hésités un bref instant pour poursuivre la route en sachant que Peter était quelque part derrière eux dans la forêt mais quand le nouvel arrivant leur était « tombé » dessus, ce dernier ne devait pas être « réellement » une menace sinon l'ainé des Pevensie l'aurait intercepté au passage. Donc il ne risquait rien, excepter le fait que le premier contact n'avait pas été des plus agréables.

Surtout à cause de la frayeur que ce dernier leur avait donné en apparaissant comme ça, de nulle part, armé de son arc d'où une flèche était déjà prête à être tirer.

Le premier qu'il avait surpris, avait été Ori qui, sagement assis sur son rocher, avait retiré ces bottes et renversait le contenu de l'eau se trouvant encore dans le fond de ces chaussures, lorsque la silhouette du nouveau venu l'avait stoppé dans son entreprise et vrillant son attention sur celui-ci. Et il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir finis par remarquer le nouvel intrus, lorsque le reste de la Compagnie se retourna vers ce dernier, s'empressant de rempoigner leurs armes alors que Dwalin s'était placé devant Ori prêt à intercepter l'inconnu de sa hache.

Seulement, Dwalin ne fit pas un pas de plus qu'il dut reculer pour éviter la flèche qui vint à se ficher dans le sol à ces pieds, tandis que Kili n'eut guère la possibilité d'armer son arc que la seconde flèche fila jusqu'à lui. Coupant nette la corde de l'arc du plus jeune Durin, le rendant inutilisable, stoppant nette Kili autant que les autres qui demeurèrent tous sur leur garde, pendant que l'étranger était en train de réarmer son arc d'une nouvelle flèche.

_ Refaite ça et vous êtes morts! Vint à les mettre en garde l'archer, les avertissant ainsi qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde de les abattre au moindre geste suspect de leur part.

_ C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire vous concernant?

_ Susan! Lucy!

Vrillant tous leurs regards vers les deux soeurs Pevensie alors que l'archer avait toujours garder sa position, bien qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche pour discerner les deux arrivantes, dont l'ainée des deux tenait elle aussi son arc bandé de sa flèche droit vers sa tête. Ne tremblant nullement d'un pouce, conservant toute son attention vers l'homme pendant que la Compagnie observait les nouvelles tenues que les deux soeurs abordaient à présent.

Ayant toutes les deux décidés de laisser les robes et les jupes de côté pour le reste de la quête, optant toutes les deux pour des pantalons en cuir placer à l'intérieur de leurs bottes montantes, tandis que leur chemisier épais, mauve pour Susan et orangée pour Lucy avaient été recouvert d'une cotte de maille. Puis d'une tunique longue descendant jusqu'à leurs genoux, bleu foncer pour Susan et jaune foncer pour Lucy à manches courtes, avant qu'une tunique de cuire, elles aussi à manche courte ne les recouvre comme un manteau avec une ceinture attacher à leurs tailles et leurs armes accrocher. Etant ensuite recouverte par de lourdes capes-manteaux qu'elles avaient laissé ouvertes à capuche, avec leurs carquois accrocher dans leurs dos et leur paquetage toujours accrocher aux dos de leurs deux juments qui les suivaient toutes les deux.

_ Est-ce réellement une manière de se saluer en se menaçant d'une flèche? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Susan à tous alors qu'elle gardait toujours toute son attention vers l'Archer. Après les elfes et les orques, j'en ai réellement asser de voir les miens se faire continuellement menacer par des flèches; s'agaça-t'elle sur les derniers jour qu'ils avaient passés.

_ Susan?

_ Quoi Gloin? Ne sommes nous pas une équipe, oui ou non?

_ Bien sur que oui Milady mais...

_ Alors qu'avez-vous à râlez que je précise que nous sommes tous dans le même bateau? Lui demanda l'ainée des deux soeurs à l'encontre du nain roux qui ne savait plus réellement comment lui expliquer réellement ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

_ Euh, Susan?

_ Oui Lucy?

_ Je ne pense pas que c'est ce cela que voulait parler Gloin?

_ Ah oui, et de quoi donc alors Lucy?

_ Que cet homme pourrait nous aider alors... Pourrais-tu abaisser ton arc s'il-te-plait? Lui demanda doucement Lucy, tout en repoussant l'une de ces nattes de son épaule, après les avoir coiffées en deux nattes compliquer comme Susan devant elle d'ailleurs.

_ Et comment pourrait-il nous aider?

Et suivant ce que Lucy lui désigna de la tête, Susan finit par comprendre le message, finissant par se décider de baisser son arc, très vite imiter par l'archer qui commença à comprendre ce que ces derniers avaient en tête. Surtout lorsque l'un des nains, l'un des plus vieux du groupe, en la personne de Balin s'avança doucement vers l'étranger, tout en ayant baisser son arme pour leur prouver qu'ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal.

_ Excusez-moi mais viendrez-vous de Lacville? Ce bateau ne serait-il pas à louer? lui questionna Balin, tout en lui désignant le fameux bateau en question pour appuyer ces dires.

Après tout, ils avaient besoin de traverser un lac pour atteindre la Montagne Solitaire, qui mieux d'un navire pour leur faire gagner du temps pour leur faire rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient perdus dans la forêt et chez les elfes sylvestres.

_ Pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas entrer dans Lacville comme de simple voyageur, qui aurait besoin de fourniture pour poursuivre leur route? Questionna Lucy, ne comprenant pas pourquoi certains nains se butaient à vouloir entrer dans la ville incognito.

_ Qui vous dis que j'accepterais de vous aider? Finit par les questionner l'homme, tout en se mettant à embarquer les tonneaux qu'il avait récupérer sur la rive et sans lesquelles la Compagnie avait fuis le Royaume Sylvestre.

_ Ces bottes ne sont pas de premières jeunesse; vint à lui désigner Balin, tout en pointant du doigt ces bottes avant de lui montrer le manteau qui le vêtissait. Et ce manteau non plus? Vous avez sans doute des bouches affamées à nourrir? Combien de loupiot?

_ Un garçon et deux filles; finit par admettre l'archer sur le nombre d'enfant qu'il avait, tout en faisant rouler un nouveau tonneau dans son embarcation.

_ Et votre femme, j'imagine que c'est une beauté?

_ Oui. C'était une beauté.

Saisissant amplement la bourde qu'il venait de commettre par mégarde, Balin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la souffrance de son propriétaire alors que l'homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil, mélancolique au rappel de la perte de sa femme pendant que le reste de la Compagnie baissait la tête à ce constat. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas le droit de rappeler de mauvais souvenir à ce dernier sur le rappel de la perte de sa femme, tous connaissant parfaitement la perte d'un être cher.

_ Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas...

_ Ca va! Ca va! Assez de politesse!

_ Dwalin? Veux-tu cesser ton comportement ronchon, je te prie? Lui demanda Susan d'une voix cassante. Nous n'avons nullement besoin que tu nous fasses tes remarques sarcastiques!

_ Susan? L'appela doucement Lucy pour empêcher sa soeur de vouloir faire la tête au carré du nain.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous presse? les questionna l'archer curieux de connaitre la raison de leur empressement.

_ Ca vous regarde!

Mais Dwalin ne put nullement finir une autre éventuelle réplique bien sentis, que l'une des soeurs en eue plus qu'assez de son mauvais caractère et le lui fit amplement savoir avant que son autre soeur ne vienne à tomber sur la tête du nain.

_ Veux-tu donc cesser ces plaisanteries Dwalin et t'excuser de ton impolitesse? Lui demanda doucement Lucy où à la surprise de tous elle avait, comme lors de leur rencontre à Cul-de-sac avec le plus jeune Durin, attraper l'oreille du grand guerrier en la lui tordant, obligeant celui-ci à suivre le mouvement.

Devant ce spectacle, les nains ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur, tout en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles pour les protéger comme le faisait si bien Kili, se rappelant sans conteste de ce moment chez Bilbon. Pendant que le hobbit, comme Susan, attendait patiemment que le nain vienne à s'excuser, tandis que le Bathelier était en train d'observer la scène, quelque peu stupéfait car après tout, une fillette qui se trouvait peut être légèrement plus vieille que la plus jeune de ces filles, était en train de tordre l'oreille d'un nain. Un nain bien plus fort et plus robuste qu'elle, donc oui, il avait de quoi être réellement étonné d'une telle chose.

_ Alors Dwalin, nous attendons tous?

_ Nos affaires ne regarde nullement cet homme, Lucy!

_ Certes Dwalin, mais en attendant, il est sans doute le seul à pouvoir nous aider à atteindre notre destination plus rapidement, alors je disais donc que nous attendons tous?

_ Veuillez m'excuser de mon impolitesse; finit par s'excuser Dwalin sur le hochement de tête de Lucy qui était fier d'elle sous les sourires amuser de Susan et de Bilbon, d'avoir fait plier le nain sous son autorité.

_ Ce n'est rien; finit par accepter l'homme, tout en regardant la fillette finir par lâcher l'oreille du nain avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe pour le remercier, faisant grommeler celui-ci et ricaner d'autres nains de leur groupe. Mais j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes? Et ce que vous faites sur ces terres? Termina par leur demander le Bathelier, tout en continuant de placer ces tonneaux à l'intérieur de son navire.

_ Nous sommes...

_ Ils sont notre escorte; finit par rapporter Susan, coupant ainsi la possible explication qu'aurait donné Balin sur leur excuse d'être ici. Moi et ma soeur, ainsi que nos deux frères, sommes les Seigneurs des Contrées du Nord au delà du Désert, qui sommes venus ici pour faire des alliances commerciales avec les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Nous avons déjà signer un traité commercial avec les nains des Montagnes Bleus, ainsi qu'avec les hobbits de la Comté et les elfes d'Imladris et nous avons décidés de rendre visite aux nains des Monts de Fer pour leur proposer un éventuel commerce entre nos deux peuples; vint-elle à affirmer dans son idée, tout en usant de son aura de Reine que le Bathelier put nettement ressentir, alors que les nains demeurèrent muets à l'explication qu'elle venait d'inventer pour la raison de leur présence ici-même.

Cette solution était la meilleur qu'il pouvait donné au Bathelier après tout.

_ Et ou se trouve donc vos frères, Milady? Vint à les interroger le Bathelier sur l'absence de ces soit disant "frères".

_ Votre question est bien trop curieuse mon cher mais je vais vous répondre. Mon petit frère se trouve avec un Magicien, Gandalf le Gris rendre visite à certains peuples du Sud. Quant à notre frère ainé, il doit se trouver dans les parages à...

_ Il aurait d'ailleurs dus revenir?

_ Lucy?

_ Peter, Susan, il aurait déjà du revenir nous rejoindre surtout s'il avait pressentis son approche, sauf si...

_ Sauf si quoi Lucy? Lui demanda Kili inquiet par la pâleur de la benjamine qui portait son regard vers la lisière de la forêt.

_ Sauf si Peter est repartis s'occuper des orques; comprit Thorin sur l'inquiétude fonder de la plus jeune Pevensie, faisant ainsi comprendre leur inquiétude au reste de la Compagnie qui pâlirent à cette possible solution.

_ Des orques?

_ Des orques nous ont poursuivis jusqu'au Royaume des elfes sylvestre et ces derniers se sont proposés de les occuper le temps que nous prenions la fuite mais... Notre escorte ont perdus la plupart de leurs affaires et possessions dans la manœuvre, alors pourriez-vous nous aider oui ou non? Lui demanda Susan, renforçant d'avantage le mensonge sur leur histoire avec les elfes sylvestre, tournant toute son attention vers l'archer, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

_ Le seul problème s'est que personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du Maitre; leur fit simplement remarquer le Bathelier alors qu'il regardait l'ainée des soeurs pendant que la plus jeune rejoigna sa jument, se mettant à chercher quelque chose dans ces affaires.

_ Et comment peut-on avoir l'accord du Maitre? Combien devrons-nous payer pour passer dans Lacville et recevoir des fournitures adéquates pour nos camarades nains, le temps parait être sur le point de se rafraichir? Questionna Susan voulant connaitre le prix qu'ils allaient devoir mettre pour pouvoir recevoir l'aide dont ils auront besoin dans Lacville.

_ Le Maitre est un homme cupide et orgueilleux, il n'hésitera pas à vous dépouillez pour devenir riche, vous feriez mieux de poursuivre votre route...

_ Et dix pierres comme celles-ci pourront être amplement suffisante? Questionna Lucy, tout en ayant lancer quelque chose au Bathelier qui vint à le rattraper sans difficulté avant de rouvrir la paume sur ce qu'il avait attrapé.

Et devant ce qu'il détenait, l'homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le regard éberluer sur la pierre qu'il détenait dans sa main et qui faisait amplement la taille de sa paume. Etait-ce un diamant?

Un véritable diamant de cette taille?

Avec un tel diamant, l'homme pourrait subvenir au besoin de sa famille pour plusieurs décennies alors si elles donnaient de telles pierres au Maitre de Lacville et dix qui plus est, celui-ci leur ouvrirait les portes sans poser une seule question.

_ Ce sont de vraie diamant Lucy?

_ Et de cette taille?

_ Vous avez une mine de diamant chez vous?

_ Nous en avons plusieurs Gloin, pas uniquement des mines de diamant mais cette bourse ne contient que des diamants, je pense avoir aperçu un sac de rubis ou de saphir au fond de mes sacs; admit Lucy en présentant deux autres pierres de la même envergure que celle jeter au Bathelier, dans celle de Balin et Gloin qui se mirent à vérifier la pureté des pierres. Et ni pense pas une seconde d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil Nori?

_ Cela n'était nullement dans mes intentions ma jeune Reine?

_ Alors fixais-tu donc ma jument? Lui demanda-t'elle amusée.

_ Toucher!

_ Cesses donc de faire l'idiot Nori et reviens ici? Lui ordonna Dori en rattrapant le bras de son frère et en le ramenant près des autres pour lui éviter d'approcher la jument en question, avant de river son attention vers les deux connaisseurs de la bande sur la pureté des pierres. Alors?

_ Cette pierre est... Parfaite! Vint à admettre Balin sur la perfection de la pierre dans sa paume. Es-tu sur de vouloir remettre dix de ces pierres Lucy?

_ Et bien oui, pourquoi Balin?

_ Parce qu'une seule de ces pierres, avec une telle perfection suffirait à acheter un Royaume; vint à rapporter Gloin choquer qu'elle fasse une telle offre. Alors en donnez 10 d'un coup, je pense que même une seule de ces merveilles viendraient amplement à leur suffir pour ce dont nous leur demanderons?

_ Alors je leur en donnerais cinq dans ce cas.

_ Lucy?

_ Je sais ce que je fais Gloin. Alors Maitre Archer pourriez-vous nous emmenez à Lacville? Pour le paiement de notre passage, cette pierre en sera votre paiement; lui proposa doucement la plus jeune Milady, tout en lui montrant la pierre qui se trouvait dans la paume du Bathelier.

_ Lucy!

_ Ma jeune soeur a raison les gars; foudroya Susan en stoppant les nains qui voulaient s'opposer au paiement qu'elle venait de donner à l'Archer. Alors qu'en dîtes vous Maitre Archer, avons-nous une affaire?

_ Nous avons une affaire.

.xXx.

_ Telle est la nature du Mal, là, dehors dans l'ignorance totale du monde, il se renforce et se propage; débuta Thranduil dans son monologue, tout en tournant autour de son fils maintenant l'orque qu'ils avaient ramenés de leur course pour tenter de rattraper la Compagnie et d'éliminer les orques les pourchassant. Une ombre qui grandit dans le noir, une malfaisance à l'affut, aussi noir que le voile de la nuit qui descend. Cela à toujours été et cela sera toujours. Avec le temps, toutes les créatures immondes se manifestent; termina-t'il par admettre sur ce qu'il pensait de ce sujet.

Ayant directement ramener le prisonnier à son père après que Tauriel avait maitriser celui-ci dès que l'Envoyée d'Aslan avait empêché l'orque d'atteindre le Prince elfe, où avant même que celui-ci ou Tauriel n'avait pus l'arrêter, le jeune homme était partis à la suite de la Compagnie et les elfes avaient regagnés leur Royaume avec leur prisonnier.

Bien évidemment, Thranduil avait été avertis de la situation comme du retour du garçon que Tauriel avait "tue" la veille, et qui paraissait être celui qui avait réveillé les arbres pour protéger la Compagnie et de garder ceux-ci à l'abri des orques, autant des elfes les pourchassant. Le Roi Sylvestre avait alors laisser les questionnements des Envoyées d'Aslan et avait reconcentrer toute son attention sur l'orque prisonnier, dont les poigner avaient été attachés dans son dos et maintenus à genoux au sol, l'une des dagues de Legolas sous la gorge pendant que Tauriel se tenait juste en face d'eux, sur ces garde et prête à réagir à tout coups bas de leur prisonnier.

_ Toi et les autres pourchassiez une Compagnie de 13 nains avec 4 enfants, pourquoi? L'interrogea Legolas, tout en appuyant sa lame sur la gorge de son prisonnier pour le dissuader de lui mentir sur cette affaire, tout en se remémorant le nombre d'Envoyée d'Aslan que les 2 soeurs avaient affirmés être.

_ Non pas quatre, plus maintenant; jubila l'orque alors qu'il concentra toute son attention sur Tauriel face à lui, se rappelant sans peine de l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec le concerner avant son départ, venant à asséner les paroles suivantes. Le plus âgés des quatre, le Porteur du Lion, on lui a planté une Flèche de Morgul. Le poison est dans son sang, il va bientôt crever; s'amusa-t'il à affirmer sur ce qui attendait le sort du gamin.

_ Réponds à la question, vermine? Lui ordonna Tauriel d'une voix dure, tout en essayant de ne pas faire cas de ce qu'il venait de lui rapporter.

_ _Je ne réponds pas aux chiennes, Elfe femelle!_

Sa réplique en langue noire n'eut guère besoin d'être traduite, qu'ils comprirent amplement l'insulte destiné à Tauriel alors que Legolas maitrisa d'avantage l'orque avant que celui-ci ne s'échappe de sa prise pendant que la Capitaine des Gardes dégaina ces dagues. Prouvant ainsi à l'orque qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade s'il ne venait pas à répondre à sa question et que le Prince elfe ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci allait avoir des problèmes.

_ Moi, j'éviterais de la contrarier à ta place?

_ Ca te plait de tuer orque? Le questionna Tauriel remarquant sans peine que celui était en train de jubiler à ces paroles. La mort te fascine? Alors ça va te plaire!

Voulant charger l'orque, tenant sa dague prête à l'embrocher sur place, Tauriel n'eut guère le temps de l'atteindre lorsque les ordres de son Roi le lui ordonna.

_ _Assez! Tauriel, allez-vous en! Allez!_

Obéissant à son ordre, bien qu'elle contenait grandement ces remarques et son envie de désobéir à son Roi, Tauriel termina par se redresser et finit par quitter la salle du trône, sans un regard en arrière, bien qu'elle sentait quelque chose en elle gronder au parole de Thranduil adresser à l'orque.

A ces mots, la Capitaine des gardes sut exactement ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

_ La mort de cet enfant m'importe peu, après tout, ce gamin savait pertinemment dans quoi il se lançait ; répliqua narquoisement Thranduil sur ce dont il pensait, tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention au grondement sous ces pieds à ces paroles. Réponds à la question? Tu n'as rien à craindre, dis-nous ce que tu sais et tu seras libre; vint-il à lui promettre de le libérer en échange de réponse à leurs questions.

Cette offre était plus qu'alléchante?

_ Vous aviez ordre de les tuez, pourquoi? Que représente Thorin Ecu-de-chêne pour vous? Le questionna Legolas en reprenant l'interrogatoire.

_ Cet avorton arrogant ne sera jamais Roi!

_ Roi? Il n'y a pas de Roi Sous la montagne et il n'en aura jamais. Personne n'osera entrer dans Erebor tant que le Dragon vivra; rappela narquoisement Legolas sur la présence du dragon dans ces murs.

_ Tu ne sais rien. Votre monde va brûler.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Parle!

_ Notre heure est de nouveau arrivée; avoua l'orque avec euphorie de prononcer ces paroles aux elfes devant lui. Mon Maitre sert l'Unique. Tu comprends maintenant, Semi-elfe? Votre mort est proche, les flammes de la guerre s'abattront sur vous...

Seulement, l'orque n'eut guère le temps de se réjouir d'avantage des paroles effrayantes qu'il était en train de donner, que d'un geste fluide et rapide, Thranduil avait dégainé l'une de ces lames. D'un revers du droit, sa lame vint à trancher l'air et son fils se retrouva avec la tête, toujours dans sa poigne, lui tenant ce qui lui servait de crinière, pendant que le corps s'échoua à leurs pied. Prit de convulsion et... N'ayant plus de tête accrocher à son corps.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait cela? Lui demanda Legolas surpris et choquer face à la réaction excessif de son Père, tout en lâchant la tête qui s'écrasa à côté de son corps. Vous avez promis de le libérez?

_ Et je l'ai fait; répondit simplement Thranduil comme si de rien n'était, tout en contournant le corps et rejoindre les côtés de son fils devant la dépouille. J'ai libérer ces malheureuses épaules de sa misérable tête; termina par admettre le Roi Sylvestre de ce qu'il avait entendus dans ces paroles de promesse, tout en plaquant son pied sur l'un des mollets du corps qui cessa immédiatement de convulser et devint inerte sous l'attention du Père et du Fils.

_ Cet orque aurait pus nous en dire plus?

_ Il n'aurait rien pus m'apprendre de plus; lui répliqua Thranduil au dire de son fils avant de rengainer sa lame, tout en finissant par quitter sa propre salle du trône en faisant signe à ces gardes de se débarrasser de la carcasse d'orque.

_ Que voulait-il dire par les flammes de la guerre? Vint à l'interroger Legolas curieux de la mise en garde de l'orque qu'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre.

_ Qu'ils ont l'intention d'utiliser une arme si puissante qu'elle détruira tous sur son passage; lui expliqua énigmatiquement Thranduil à la question de son fils. Je veux que l'on double la garde à nos frontières, toutes les route et les rivières. Rien ne bouge sans que j'en sois informé, nul n'entre dans ce Royaume et nul n'en sort! Lui donna-t'il comme ordre à suivre à son fils auquel il alla faire appliquer les paroles de son Père et Roi.

Ayant fais entrer la Loi Martial que les gardes vinrent à appliquer, Legolas était aller directement au grande porte du Royaume pour donner les ordres, tandis qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser une pensée filtrer vers les Envoyés d'Aslan. Bien qu'il n'avait passé uniquement moins de 24 heures avec l'ainée des deux soeurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que cette dernière avait un sacré mordant. Se rappelant particulièrement du poing qu'elle lui avait mis à la figure pour l'éloigner de Thorin lors de la diversion de son frère ainé dans la forêt.

En se souvenant de celui-ci, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand il se remémora des paroles de l'orque sur le sort qui attendait le gamin. Si personne ne venait à lui donner les soins adéquates à la Flèche de Morgul qui l'avait touché, ce garçon n'avait plus que quelques jours à survivre dans d'atroce souffrance.

Legolas connaissait les effets de ce poison, non pas pour l'avoir subis, mais que tout elfe qui se respectait, savait comment soigner et parer les effets de n'importe quel poison, s'ils avaient eux mêmes besoin d'agir si aucun guérisseur ne se trouvait dans les parages pour les aider. Et donc, il savait que celui-ci allait d'abord perdre petit à petit ces forces et avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à demeurer éveiller, étant pris de forte fièvre et le corps se convulsant sous la douleur qui allait se répandre dans tout son corps, jusqu'à atteindre son coeur. Et là, cela en sera finis avec lui et ces soeurs le perdraient pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Se secouant face à de telles pensées, surtout de se rappeler du visage en larme ravager par la douleur et la rage de l'ainé des soeurs Pevensie, Legolas tenta d'effacer Dame Susan de son esprit et reconcentra toute son attention droit sur les gardes faisant le guet devant les grandes portes d'entrée du Royaume.

_ _Fermez la porte! Barricadez-là! Ordre du Roi!_

 __ Et Tauriel?_

 __ Quoi Tauriel?_ Le questionna Legolas en s'arrêtant dans sa manœuvre d'aller constater si les ordres de son Père était appliquer, au parole de l'une des sentinelles qui verrait de le prévenir à propos de sa camarade.

_ _Elle est partie dans la forêt;_ finit par admettre la sentinelle à son Prince qui rebroussa chemin et gagna les grandes portes son regard tourner droit vers le chemin, écoutant les paroles de l'elfe. _Avec son arc et sa dague. Elle n'est pas rentrée._

Terminant par saisir ce qui avait traversée l'esprit de Tauriel en cet instant, Legolas prit la décision d'aller la récupérer et de la ramener mais en allant d'abord avertir son Père de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Arrivant dans les appartements de son Père, Legolas constata que celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas et décida, qu'aux vus de la situation, il n'avait pas réellement e temps de savoir ou il se trouvait dans le Royaume en cet instant précis, il alla à son bureau. Cherchant un parchemin et une plume qu'il donnerait à un garde pour la remette à son Père et ainsi l'avertir de ce qu'il allait entreprendre, Legolas vint à faire tomber un rouleau dans sa manœuvre qu'il s'empressa de ramasser et de reposer sur le bureau pour se concentrer sur sa missive lorsqu'il se figea. Son regard river droit sur le sceau du rouleau qu'il tenait en main qu'il avait fais tomber et le conserva en main lorsqu'il parvint à l'identifier.

Le sceau des elfes de Foncombe.

La lettre du Seigneur Elrond que Dame Susan avait remise à son Père, lui affirmant au passage que leur choix revenait aux elfes mais qu'ils n'avaient nullement intérêt à se dresser face à la décision que sa famille et la Compagnie avait prise concernant cette quête. Quête réellement suicidaire; pensa réellement Legolas quand sa curiosité se concentra sur le parchemin dans ces mains que son Père semblait avoir lus, sans pour autant dire quoi que se soit sur la question, Legolas vint à déplier le parchemin. Et reconnaissant l'écriture du Seigneur Elrond, le Prince Sylvestre ne put s'empêcher de pâlir devant ce qu'il lisait, comprenant à présent sans peine la menace de l'orque et des paroles cacher de son Père plus tôt. Et comprenant enfin un peu plus de la situation, Legolas se dépêcha d'écrire sa missive, de préparer ce dont il aurait besoin pour rattraper Tauriel et quitta le Royaume Sylvestre après avoir remis sa missive pour son Père à lui remettre par un garde.

Car si ce dont le Seigneur Elrond affirmait dans sa lettre, venait à se dérouler, ils allaient avoir de sérieux problème alors qu'il se lança sur les traces de sa camarade. Espérant sincèrement la rattraper avant qu'elle ne vienne à rattraper les orques à la poursuite de la Compagnie.

.xXx.

 _"Mon cher Thranduil,"_

 _"Je vous écris ces mots pour vous avertir de la décision que nous avons, nous les membres du Conseil Blanc, pris concernant cette affaire de la quête de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne de reprendre la Montagne Solitaire du Dragon."_

 _"J'aurais moi-même tout à fait pour tenter de convaincre ces nains, autant que de Gandalf, que cette mission était tout simplement du pur suicide. Mais une autre annonce me doit de remettre en doute tout ce dont je savais et, je suis persuader que vous en ferez tout autant lorsque vous viendrez à croiser ces quatre enfants accompagnant la Compagnie d'Ecu-de-chêne."_

 _"Ces enfants, cette fratrie ont été envoyé par le Valar Aslan lui-même pour soutenir cette affaire et je les ai moi-même tester, tout comme Saroumane, de leur histoire et nous avons dus fortement manquer de respect au Valar Aslan parce que tout Foncombe à trembler sous la magie qu'il déployait dans son rugissement. J'en ai encore les mains qui tremblent rien que d'y penser."_

 _"Toi et moi connaissons tous les deux les récits des Protégés d'Aslan et, bien qu'ils soient tous les quatre très jeunes, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'ils sont tous les quatre envelopper dans la magie bienfaitrice du Grand Lion. Sauf que tu te rendras surement compte que cette aura est bien plus prononcer dans la présence de l'ainé de la famille. Même Dame Galadriel m'a affirmé que le Destin de ce garçon serait grand et que personne ne devait remettre en doute ces instincts, autant que ces intuitions. Car la véritable mission de ces enfants ne serait pas uniquement d'aider les Durin à récupérer la Montagne au Dragon mais d'empêcher l'invasion de l'Est par les orques. Les ténèbres semblent être de plus en plus présente et leur cible se trouve entre la Montagne et si le Mal venait à la prendre alors l'Est tomberait, comme le reste de la Terre du Milieu."_

 _"Je vous demande Thranduil, de mettre de côtés vos ressentis envers les nains et de les soutenir, eux autant que les Envoyés d'Aslan dans cette mission. Même si j'aurais aimer faire plus et vous envoyez des renforts, je me dois de maintenir le Mal loin des frontières du Nord et de soutenir les Dunédains dans cette affaire."_

 _"Soyez prudent et faites confiance en ces quatre enfants, de grande chose émergeront de ces petits, je n'en ai aucun doute."_

 _"Faites attention à vous mon ami et aux vôtres;"_

 _"J'espère que nous pourrons bientôt pour revoir."_

 _"Que les Valars vous gardent et vous protègent."_

 _"Votre ami, Elrond de Foncombe."_

* * *

 **V'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **avec le contenu de la lettre d'Elrond en prime ;)**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **comme le dit le titre, les choses sérieuses commencent et cela n'ira qu'en complication comme vous le savez tous ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous**

 **big bis**

 **à la prochaine =D**

 **Sabrinabella**


	38. Chapitre 37 Lacville,la ville des Hommes

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus avec l'entrée de la Compagnie dans Lacville avec beaucoup de fracas ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite sera à la hauteur :)**

 **v'là pour le babla je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37: Lacville, la ville des Hommes**

Le brouillard avait finis par tombé très vite recouvrant cette fin de journée ensoleillée d'un voile miroitant blanchâtre qui se répandus sur tout le Nord avec les premiers gels, alors que les orques de Bolg finirent par s'arrêter sur la rive où, plutôt dans la journée, les nains de la Compagnie s'était posé après avoir accosté depuis leurs tonneaux. Sentant les environs à la recherche des traces olfactifs laisser par leurs proies, Bolg put constater qu'il y avait une autre odeur. Une odeur qui lui était inconnu et qui se rajoutait au fumet de la Compagnie de nain et des Porteurs de Lion.

_ _Il y a une autre odeur...;_ senti Bolg tout en se mettant à renifler l'air pour essayer de reconnaitre celle-ci quand il y parvint. _La chaire humaine. Ils ont trouvés un moyen de traverser le lac;_ finit-il par annoncer lorsque il avisa le quai vide de tout embarcation.

Même si les nains se trouvaient plus loin devant eux, ayant gagné surement plusieurs heures sur eux, Bolg savait que la traque continuait lorsqu'il fut appeler par l'un de ces subordonnés derrière lui qui lui fit quitter le lac des yeux et riva toute son attention sur celui-ci.

_ _Nous avons trouver ceci, plus loin dans la forêt;_ lui rapporta l'orque, tout en venant à lui tendre un morceau de cuire recouvert de sang d'un rouge vif.

Une odeur alléchante et reconnaissable que Bolg n'eut pas grand difficulté à identifier, pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du sang du gamin. Le Porteur de Lion que son Père lui avait ordonné de lui apporter lorsqu'il viendrait à lui mettre la main dessus. Sauf que ce morveux l'avait tourné en ridicule devant ces subalternes et il lui avait destiné cette flèche qu'il avait voulus adresser à ce nain quand il avait voulus ouvrir les grilles, retenant la Compagnie sous le pont. Et il l'avait lâché sur le gamin que son père voulait attrapé et il avait peut-être une chance de rattraper sa bourde.

_ _Ou avez-vous trouver ceci?_ Questionna Bolg à l'encontre de l'orque devant lui.

_ _Un peu plus au Sud de cette position dans la forêt. Avec des empreintes de sabot continuant droit vers l'Est;_ lui rapporta l'orque sur la direction emprunter pour le propriétaire du sang.

_ _Le morveux s'est séparer du reste du groupe? Parfait, nous pourrons donc nous occuper de lui avant de nous charger d'Ecu-de-chêne! Allons-y!_

Et sur son ordre, la meute vint à suivre les pas de Bolg qui reprenait la traque de leur cible. Sauf que ce n'était pas sur les traces de la Compagnie qu'ils s'élancèrent mais sur celle laisser par le Porteur de Lion.

.xXx.

Il ne leur avait fallus que quelques heures pour traverser le lac à bord du bateau de Bard, le Bathelier pour atteindre Lacville alors que le brouillard s'était épaissis autour d'eux, les plongeant presque dans l'obscurité malgré le soleil continuant de briller au-dessus d'eux. Continuant de décliner au fur et à mesure que la journée venait à s'écouler pendant que la Compagnie demeurait tranquille sur le navire, entourant les barils vides et les deux juments des filles Pevensie qu'elles avaient toutes les deux embarquer avec elles à bord.

Ayant sortis des couvertures de leurs paquetages pour les confier aux nains qui étaient en train de trembler de froid pour certains, Lucy avait laissé Susan se charger avec Thorin et Balin de l'histoire qu'ils allaient donnés au Maitre de Lacville sur leur présence ici-même. Même si les deux soeurs Pevensie avaient déjà donner une bonne idée, sur le fait qu'ils étaient un groupe diplomatique escorter par des nains pour traiter avec les peuples du Sud, avec pour but les Monts de Fer.

Et qu'après leur échange avec les elfes de la Forêt Noire, ils avaient été surpris par un groupe d'orque et qui était la raison pour laquelle les nains de la Compagnie avaient perdus leurs affaires et paquetages avec leurs "montures" au passage avant de finir par croiser la route de Bard.

S'était l'histoire qu'ils allaient donnés et ne surtout pas mentionner leur possible quête vers la Montagne, ils devaient tous demeurer le plus discret sur cette question et ne rien dire dessus. Autant qu'ils s'en tenaient tous au plan principal pour ainsi éviter que d'autres tentent de les arrêter dans leur quête. Surtout après la tentative des elfes sylvestre à leur encontre de les ralentir ou de les stopper tout court, puisque Susan et Lucy leur avaient posé un ultimatum qui n'avait jamais pus être appliquer puisque Bilbon avait finis par les retrouver et trouver une solution pour les faire quitter le Royaume Sylvestre avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin.

Alors qu'ils laissèrent Bard les mener jusqu'à sa ville, Balin vint à convaincre Thorin, autant que les soeurs Pevensie de le laisser parler au Maitre de Lacville. Tout en ayant pris une autre bourse de cuir pour ainsi prendre déjà les cinq diamants qu'ils allaient "donner" au Maitre de Lacville pour qu'il puisse acheter ce dont ils auraient besoin pour atteindre Erebor, le vieux conseiller souhaitait qu'on le laisser gérer les paroles avec le chef de la ville. Puisqu'il savait gérer ce style de personne si les dires du Bathelier était véridique concernant le Maitre de Lacville, et que celui-ci était aussi cupide et avide qu'on leur avait rapporté.

Ce n'était guère une personne auquel Susan, autant que Lucy, voulait discuter, détestant par dessus tout ce genre de personne, en se rappelant sans peine des Telmarins à Narnia quelques mois auparavant. Guère le style de personne dont elles désiraient toutes les deux avoir à faire, laissant bien volontiers tous ces pourparlers à Balin alors que Lucy alla s'installer à l'avant, au côté de Bilbon et de Kili, pendant que Susan allait doucement à la rencontre de leur commandant de bord. Dans l'idée de discuter avec celui-ci qui était silencieux depuis le début du voyage après avoir donner son prénom lorsque les deux soeurs Pevensie le lui avaient gentiment demandé.

_ Comment s'appellent-ils?

_ Je vous demande pardon Milady? Lui demanda Bard quelque peu étonné qu'elle vienne à s'adresser à lui, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fais depuis le début du voyage.

_ Vos enfants? Quels sont leurs prénoms? Lui redemanda doucement Susan sachant que le seul sujet non risquer avec lui, serait sur ces enfants.

_ Bain, Sigrid et Tilda.

_ Ce sont de bien jolie prénom; admit Susan sur les prénoms des enfants, tout en regardant droit devant elle dans la direction qu'allait le bateau. Ce n'est pas éprouvant de vivre dans un tel lieu?

_ Comment cela?

_ Vivre sur un lac en plein hiver, ne doit pas être des plus agréable? Cela doit être bien plus agréable en été, non?

_ C'est vrai que le temps est froid durant les périodes hivernales mais... C'est le seul endroit que je connaisse; lui admit Bard sur la question qu'elle lui avait posée indirectement.

_ Et cela ne vous dérange pas?

_ Quoi donc?

Suivant ce qu'elle lui indiquait du doigt, Bard avisa le pic solitaire qu'ils vinrent à voir apparaitre sur leur gauche à travers le brouillard dense enveloppant le lac autour d'eux? Bien que le Bathelier comprenait l'allusion qu'elle était en train de lui faire en cet instant, il fit comme s'il n'avait nullement saisis et écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle allait lui dire à ce sujet.

_ Vous parlez de la Montagne? Elle ne nous a jamais réellement poser problème...

_ Je ne vous mentionnais pas la Montagne en elle-même Bard, je vous parlais de son locataire. Pourquoi votre peuple à décider de demeurer sur ces terres en sachant qui est le voisin que vous avez à côté?

_ Le dragon n'a plus été vus depuis 60 ans et...

_ Et donc vous vous croyez être à l'abri de lui, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi n'être pas partis loin de cette possible menace depuis tout ce temps?

_ En quoi notre manière de vivre vous intéresse tant que cela Milady?

_ Je connais les dégâts que peuvent causer un dragon fou Bard, ma famille et notre peuple ont survécus à l'attaque d'un saurien il y a quelques années. C'est même notre frère ainé qui est parvenu à avoir le dessus sur lui et...

_ Comment l'a-t'il vaincu? D'une flèche noire dans le coeur? La questionna Bard, voulant savoir cela, se rappelant sans peine que le dragon était venu du Nord.

Peut-être même de la terre ou vivait cette famille et leur peuple.

_ Une flèche noire? Nullement, mon frère ainé s'est contenté de faire diversion pendant que nous autres, avec mon frère cadet, avions tendus un piège vers lequel Peter a mené le dragon, risquant lui-même de se faire entrainer dans sa chute par la même occasion; admit Susan à ce souvenir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frémir en revoyant la chute de son frère entrainer par les serres du dragon sur lui.

_ Peter?

_ Mon frère ainé. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui devra nous retrouver à Lacville, en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas d'autres bêtises sans nous dans les parages et en espérant sincèrement qu'il ne se lance pas dans cette envie de traquer les orques si ces derniers ont toujours en tête d'être sur nos traces; espéra sincèrement Susan que son frère ne ferait pas trop l'idiot loin d'eux.

Mais Bard n'eut pas le temps de poser d'avantage de question sur la façon dont ils avaient pus vaincre leur dragon, désirant bien d'autres précisions sur le sujet, qu'il finit par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la ligne de mire des sentinelles sur les quelques forts se dressant sur le lac avant d'atteindre Lacville. S'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses allaient commencés pour ces "invitées".

Il leur souhaitait bonne chance contre le Maitre de Lacville.

.xXx.

Bard avait bienfait de les mettre tout de même en garde sur celui qui était au contrôle de Lacville car le Bathelier connaissait la perfidie et la soif de pouvoir du Maitre. Et les ayant mis en garde sur la question, Bard avait l'intention de les laisser à quelques gardes dont il connaissait la valeur et l'honneur pour les conduire jusqu'à l'Hôtel de ville, pour pouvoir ainsi regagner les côtés de sa famille.

Seulement, lorsqu'il avait aperçu Alfrid arriver avec Bragas alors que Bard allait faire accoster son bateau dans Lacville pour faire descendre ces passagers, qu'il décida de faire accompagner jusqu'au bout. Et aux vus de la mine qu'ils avait dus faire inconsciemment, Bard constata que Susan le regardait avait de jeter un coup d'oeil vers les deux arrivants venant à leur rencontre avec des gardes, que la Milady revrilla sur lui un regard compréhensible, lui faisant facilement comprendre qu'elle avait parfaitement saisis quel genre de personne était en train de venir à leur rencontre.

Et elle, autant que les autres membres de la Compagnie, ne purent s'empêcher de fusiller du regard les nouveaux venus qui étaient en train de les lorgner. Tournant toutes leurs attentions vers Bard qui se tint prêt, toujours habituer aux sales paroles d'Alfrid et des autres sbires du Maitre de Lacville à son encontre.

_ Alors Bard, qu'avons-nous donc ici-même? Tu es enregistrer comme Bathelier et non comme passeur? De quel droit avais-tu d'emmener de parfait étranger dans la ville du Maitre? Et surtout aussi armer? Lui lança l'espèce de fouine qui dardait son regard clair de sale type droit vers le Bathelier, un sourire malhonnête aux lèvres. Je suis curieux de connaitre ta réponse, mon gars?

_ Et qui êtes-vous donc malotru pour oser user d'un tel langage en ma présence?

_ Susan, qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui murmura inquiète Lucy dans l'ombre de sa soeur qui se tenait fièrement, la tête haute et le regard de glace vriller sur les hommes, pendant que la Compagnie ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en reconnaissant facilement ce qui allait arriver.

La Reine de Glace allait frappée. Et les Hommes allaient en prendre pour leur grade.

_ Je vous demande pardon Femme?

_ Je ne vous permets nullement ce style de familiarité envers ma personne, sombre crétin! C'est ainsi que vous recevez une délégation diplomatique des Terres du Nord? Je vois que vous n'avez nullement fais part de notre missive annonçant que les Rois et Reines du Nord allaient passés par Lacville pour se rendre aux Monts de Fer. Essayez-vous déjà de nous déclarez la guerre avant même de nous offrir votre hospitalité? Lui demanda Susan d'une voix dure et cassante alors qu'elle dardait un regard glacial vers Alfrid et Bragas qui ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir et de pâlir à ces paroles, comme le reste des gardes derrière eux.

Alors que sa scène avait attiré un petit public curieux qui se rapprochait doucement d'eux, tous les regards porter sur Susan, avec terreur et fascination car en cet instant précis, la Pevensie était tout aussi effrayante que d'une beauté glaciale qui intimidait tous ceux qui étaient en train de la regarder.

_ Vous...? Délégation...? Guerre...?

_ Et vous osez me faire répéter, petit impertinent? Même les nains n'ont jamais eux l'audace de se moquer à mon encontre aussi directement et devant un public; répliqua dangereusement Susan en fusillant Alfrid qui avait tenté de dire quelque chose malgré le bégueillement qui le prenait devant l'attention de tous. Vous vous êtes bien gourer mon cher Balin en affirmant que nous serions bien accueillis avec vos voisins de Lacville, je ne vous guère rien de bien accueillant dans une telle attitude vile? Monsieur Bard!

_ Milady? Demanda Bard sursautant à l'appel de la jeune souveraine à son attention, ne pouvant réfuter que celle-ci savait facilement comment terroriser tous ceux sous son regard.

Même lui, eut une remontée glaciale dans l'échine au regard glacial qu'elle vrillait sur lui en cet instant précis.

_ Veuillez je vous prie nous escortez hors de Lacville? Il semblerait que notre venue n'est nullement souhaité dans ces murs, nous irons offrir nos diamants chez d'autre marchands; annonça-t'elle sur la décision qu'elle prenait et que la Compagnie allait lui rappeler qu'ils avaient besoin de fourniture quand il y eut des exclamations à ces paroles faisant sursauter les nains.

Mais pas Susan, qui savait pertinemment que mentionner les diamants à la fin de sa déclaration, indiquant ainsi qu'ils les utiliseraient chez d'autres marchands qu'ici, qui firent réveillés les habitants de Lacville de leur torpeur et devant la chance d'avoir de telles clients qui détenaient de telles richesses.

_ Des diamants?

_ Oui des diamants, petit écervelé, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce terme? Lui demanda Susan fusillant Alfrid du regard avant de se détourner de ce dernier avec autorité pour river son attention sur Bard. Donc Mr Bard, connaissez-vous des personnes avec dignité qui pourront nous vendre de leurs produits pour quelques petits diamants? Finit-elle par lui demander avec douceur, prouvant à tous qu'elle pouvait être aimable et agréable avec ceux qui s'adressaient respectueusement à son encontre.

_ Bien sur Milady, de quoi avez-vous donc besoin? Lui demanda Bard, bien qu'il e avait une petite idée sur la question.

_ Quelles sont les fournitures qui nous manquera pour le reste de notre voyage, Balin? Questionna Susan en se tournant vers le vieux conseiller, lui permettant ainsi de donner la liste des choses qui leur serait fort utile pour les derniers kilomètres les séparant de la Montagne Solitaire.

_ Hormis nos armes Milady, nous aurons besoin de vêtement chaud et d'armure à nos tailles si possible; rapporta Balin à voix haute, comprenant le jeu qu'était en train de mener Susan sur la population de Lacville en cet instant précis. Aussi de fourniture et de quelques provisions pour la fin du voyage et...

_ Nous serions enchanter Votre Seigneurie de répondre à tous vos besoins; finit par proposer Alfrid après avoir réussi à reprendre contenance des remontrances que lui avait donné Susan plus tôt, tout en tentant de ne pas se liquidifier sur place à son regard. Nous pouvons vous montrez le meilleur de nos marchandises Milady?

_ Nous vous en serions gré mais si j'étais vous, allez donc annoncer à votre Maitre notre présence pendant que Monsieur Bard nous servira de guide, d'ailleurs, Balin? Pourrais-je avoir les pierres je te prie? Lui demanda Susan, tout en tendant la mains vers le bourse en question que le vieux conseiller vint à lui remettre sans poser de question. Quelqu'un aurait-il une bourse vide à me remettre? Merci; remercia-t'elle en attrapant cette que Nori vint à lui donner et qu'elle usa en refermant deux gros diamants à l'intérieur, laissant ainsi les trois autres dans la première bourse avant de river son attention sur un nain. Peux-tu me remettre ton marteau Dwalin? Votre embarcation est assez solide Monsieur Bard?

_ Euh oui, pourquoi cette question?

_ Parce que je risque un peu de faire de la casse; rapporta Susan en se saisissant du marteau de Dwalin après avoir déposer les deux bourses devant ces pieds, avant d'abattre la face de l'arme sur ces derniers à la stupéfaction de tous qui la regarda faire en silence.

Qu'avait donc Susan en tête?

Dès qu'elle fut amplement satisfaite, Susan ramassa les deux bourses qui avaient résister au coup, alors qu'elle rouvrit la bourse, celui qui contenait trois des gros diamants et vint à en sortir un diamant de la taille d'un ongle d'un index qu'elle remit sans hésitation à Bard qui la fixa quelque peu stupéfait de son offre.

_ Pour réparer les réparations au cas où; vint simplement à expliquer Susan sur ce fait avant de vriller son regard vers certains nains. Dwalin? Fili? Kili? Nori? Et Bofur? Je vous confie la surveillance de Lucy, autant qu'elle profite de faire quelques emplettes; indiqua-t'elle tout en tendant la bourse aux deux diamants briser dans es paumes de sa benjamine. Je sais que tu en meures d'envie alors n'hésites pas une seconde et fonce; lui souria-t'elle avec chaleur sachant parfaitement de quoi avait en tête sa benjamine quand elle avait avisée l'était et la mendicité dans la ville, allant s'occuper de ce qu'elle pourrait, même du côté des malades alors que les nains finirent eux aussi par comprendre cela.

Ils avaient tous appris à connaitre les Pevensie durant ces derniers mois et savaient comment ces derniers fonctionnaient quand ils étaient témoins de chose qu'ils ne pouvaient accepter. Et les deux soeurs avaient bien l'intention de changer quelque chose ici-même avant de poursuivre la route qu'ils leur restaient d'emprunter jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire.

En espérant d'abord que Peter les rattraperait avant qu'ils ne quittent Lacville, autant que Gandalf et Edmund, s'interrogeant toujours ou étaient partis ces derniers exactement depuis le début?

La Compagnie espérait sincèrement qu'ils allaient bien tous les trois?

.xXx.

La magie imprégnait encore les lieux.

Il pouvait sentir dans le sol sous les paumes de ces mains que, même si cela faisait plusieurs siècles, voir milliers d'années, qu'Aslan n'avait pas remis les pattes dans ce monde, les quelques instants ou il était venus s'occuper de lui, avait été suffisant pour que la magie du Valar n'envahissent les environs de son aura. Cette force qu'il pouvait sentir émerger autour de lui, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre de profonde inspiration comme s'il pouvait "aspirer" la magie des environs pour tenter de compenser les effets du poison qui était en train de se propager dans son corps.

Mais malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait nullement "attirer" cette magie et l'absorber comme une éponge, l'aura se dégageant autour de lui, lui donna l'impression de la présence d'Aslan à ces côtés et ce qui lui permit de se concentrer sur son objectif. La chaleur du Valar parvenant à éloigner les douleurs et la fatigue le prenant, ce qui facilité la concentration de Peter pour pouvoir rechercher ce dont il avait besoin de localiser en premier, alors que la nuit n'était plus loin de tomber sur le crépuscule.

Place à la lisière de la forêt faisant face au rivage menant au lac et dont la ville se dressait en son centre, Peter n'eut aucune difficulté pour localiser sa famille et la Compagnie là-bas. Leurs auras luisant telle des phares dans les autres auras humaines dans la ville, l'ainé des Pevensie tourna ensuite son attention sur l'ouest, sentant sans peine les orques mener par ce 2ème orque pâle, qu'il avait identifier comme la seconde menace avec Azog dans ces visions, être ralentis par les arbres qui continuaient de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, les forçant à faire un immense détour pour éviter de se confronter à la fureur des arbres qui protégeaient les Envoyés d'Aslan. Alors que continuant ces investigations, cherchant à retrouver l'aura de son cadet et celle du Magicien Gris, Peter termina par localiser ces dernières plus loin au Sud de sa position.

En train de chevaucher avec Radagast que Peter put facilement reconnaitre l'aura du Magicien Brun avec eux, le Pevensie était en train de se demander ou ils allaient donc quand il vint à comprendre ou ils allaient? S'il avait bonne mémoire, au sud de la Frontière de la Forêt Noire, au delà des terres des elfes sylvestre se trouvait les ruines d'une ancienne demeure ayant appartenus à leur Ennemi. Exactement là ou Radagast avait affirmé que vivait celui qu'on surnommait le Nécromancien et qu'il avait trouvé la lame de Morgul.

Dol Guldur.

La Colline de la Sorcellerie.

Qu'est-ce qui poussait Gandalf à y aller? Excepter le fait de vérifier si oui ou non son hypothèse était bien réel? Si cet Ennemi était bel et bien revenu de l'obscurité?

Et s'inquiétant de ce que Gandalf et Edmund pourraient tous les deux y trouver, Peter prit une profonde inspiration et replongea dans sa méditation, redirigeant son esprit vers les auras de son cadet et du Magicien Gris avec le Magicien Brun, pour ensuite diriger sa concentration dans la direction qu'il prenait. Droit vers Dol Guldur, cherchant les possibles auras de ceux qui s'y cachaient à l'intérieur et comment ça à suffoquer lorsqu'il trouva quelque chose.

Quelque chose de sombre et vil comme il n'en avait jamais vus et perçus, alors que celui-ci finit par se "rendre compte" de sa présence, rivant toute son attention vers Peter qui s'attrapa le crâne au vue de la douleur irradiante qui le prenait. Alors que des flash de lumière lui sautèrent aux yeux avec des images sans queue ni tête, qui était en train de l'ensevelir sous la pression.

 _Un oeil de feu sans paupière clignant devant lui alors qu'une silhouette sombre était en train d'apparaitre dans la pupille noire._

 _Une tour sombre et lugubre se dressait sur des terres arides et ténébreuses, alors qu'une montagne était aperçu à l'arrière, se tenant comme un pic solitaire dans ces plaines sans vie et remplis du feu de la lave s'échappant de la montagne en fusion, un volcan en éveil._

 _Le ciel obscurcit par des nuages noirs prêt à déverser sa colère à tout instant alors qu'un puissant grondement de tonnerre résonna dans l'air. Mais celle-ci n'émergeait pas du ciel, venant de la créature immense et ailée qui jaillissait des nuages comme un oiseau de proie fondant sur sa cible. Quelque chose de grand et de totalement blanc._

_ Peter?

Sursautant à l'appel résonnant à la fois dans son esprit que dans ces oreilles, la tête encore douloureuse de la concentration qu'il avait donné, Peter constata qu'il avait finis par tomber en arrière, assis par terre avant de river toute son attention sur le nouvel arrivant se tenant derrière lui. Nouveau venu dont il n'avait nullement perçu la présence et l'aura, malgré celle-ci flamboyante et chaleureuse qui se dégageait de sa personne et dont le regard inquiet était porté sur lui.

_ Aslan? Qu'est ce que...Edmund! Gandalf! Ils sont en danger! Ils vont...!

_ Calme-toi Peter; tenta de le rassurer Aslan doucement, tout en posant sa patte sur l'épaule du garçon, l'empêchant de se relever et le gardant ainsi assis au sol pour lui éviter de faire quelque chose d'idiot aux vus de l'état de panique émanant de celui-ci. Tout ira bien pour eux Peter, tu dois avoir confiance en eux Peter, ...

_ Ils sont tous de même en danger Aslan! Même s'ils auront enfin la preuve de tout cela, ils...

_ Tu viens d'avoir une vision Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu as vus?

_ J'ai... J'ai vus un oeil de feu et... Une tour lugubre dans des terres noires avec un volcan en éruption et... Une immense forme blanche descendant d'un ciel d'orage; vint à se rappeler le garçon avec difficulté, tout en se tenant la tête qui était sur le point d'exploser. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait exactement dire Aslan? Qu'est-ce que...?

_ Il te faut oublier tout cela Peter.

_ Quoi?

_ Ce que tu as vus, n'aurait jamais du être aperçu Peter. Tu te doit d'oublier cela mon garçon, pour ta propre sécurité.

_ Comment ça ma sécurité Aslan? De quoi parlez...?

_ Endors-toi Peter.

Et se recevant le sort de sommeil de plein fouet, Peter n'eut guère le temps de réagir ou même d'empêcher cela qu'il vint à s'écrouler au sol, plonger dans un profond sommeil alors qu'Aslan souffla de lassitude, tout en tournant son attention vers la licorne qui l'observait, lui et son camarade, inquiète.

_ Tout ira bien pour lui Cornélia. Peter n'est pas encore prêt à voir autre chose qui se passera au-delà de cette quête; vint simplement à lui admettre Aslan sur la raison qui le poussait à faire cela. Peter doit se focaliser uniquement sur sa mission et rien d'autre, il comprendre; finit-il de rapporter avant de poser une patte sur le front du garçon, effaçant ainsi les dernières images qu'il avait vu avant de lui redonner conscience.

Quand Peter réemergea de son inconscience, le Pevensie mit plusieurs secondes à tenter de se rappeler ou il se trouvait? Et ce qu'il était en train de faire par la même occasion?

Le Pevensie se rappelait qu'il s'était arrêté à la lisière pour chercher les auras de sa famille et de la Compagnie, autant que des orques continuant de les pourchasser avant le trou noir le plus complet. Et maintenant, il avait une migraine carabiné et se sentait des plus vaseux, sans nulle doute des effets secondaires du poison se répandant dans son organisme.

Sauf que Peter ne put en penser d'avantage qu'il vint à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul. S'il percevait sans problème la présence de Cornélia à sa gauche, posant son mufle sur sa nuque comme pour tenter de se rassurer qu'il allait bien, Peter perçut l'aura d'une autre personne à sa droite. Et aura qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté de reconnaitre lorsque son attention croisa le regard mordoré de son propriétaire.

_ Aslan?

_ Comment te sens-tu mon garçon?

_ Je... J'ai l'impression d'être passer sous un rouleau compresseur et avec e prime une migraine carabiné au crâne; vint à admettre douloureusement Peter en se redressant doucement, tout en portant sa main droite à la tête alors que sa main gauche se plaqua contre son flanc droit, là ou se trouvait sa blessure empoisonnée. Vous ne m'avez pas...?

_ Soignée cette blessure? Non Peter. Tu sais que je ne peux faire deux fois la même chose et que je t'ai déjà soigner il y a quelques jours. C'est le rôle d'une autre personne de se charge de cela, mais ce n'est pas Lucy alors tu dois juste être patient et garder la foi, d'accord?

_ Si vous le dîtes Aslan, je n'ai plus qu'à vous faire confiance et... Est-ce que je peux vous posez une question?

_ Je t'écoutes mon garçon?

_ Smaug ne sera pas vaincu dans la Montagne, n'est-ce pas? C'est à Lacville qu'il le sera? Lui demanda Peter en désignant la ville sur le lac, alors que la vision liée à cet endroit lui revena avec netteté.

Celle d'une ville prise par les flammes alors qu'il se trouvait à l'eau en voyant la masse fondre du ciel et fondre droit sur lu. Quoi que fasse la Compagnie lorsqu'ils seront dans la Montagne, ils ne réussiront pas à vaincre celui-ci à l'intérieur d'Erebor, puisqu'il viendra à quitter celle-ci pour venir s'en prendre aux habitants de la ville des Hommes.

Que pouvait-il faire? Ils allaient devoir pour la population à...

_ Ils doivent demeurer à Lacville.

_ Quoi?

_ La population. Ils seront bien plus en sécurité à Lacville Peter que si tu les poussait à fuir leur maison pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et le dragon; l'informa Aslan sur ce qu'avait en tête le garçon pour mettre ces derniers à l'abri du saurien.

_ Mais Aslan... S'ils demeurent dans la ville, ils seront...

_ Sauf que tu sera là pour veiller sur eux Peter.

_ Que voulez-vous dire?

_ Que tu devras demeurer à Lacville lorsque la Compagnie se rendra à la Montagne Peter. Autant que pour ta propre vie que pour celle des villageois et...

_ Vous me demandez de laisser mes soeurs et mes camarades faire face à Smaug sans moi?

_ Ce sont les habitants de Lacville qui auront le plus besoin de ton assistance Peter, fais-moi confiance sur la question, d'accord?

_ Est-ce aussi, parce que la personne qui va me soigner, se trouve à Lacville Aslan? Lui questionna Peter avant de souffler un bon coup devant le regard que lui lança le grand lion. Ok, je demeurerais à Lacville mais... Comment la défendre contre Smaug, si je ne dois surtout pas faire évacuer la ville?

_ Tu trouveras la réponse le moment venu Peter, tu trouveras la solution à ce problème.

_ Vos paroles ne sont guère pour me rassurer Aslan, vous le savez? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour l'instant alors?

_ Allez rassurer ta famille et la Compagnie que tu vas bien, et qu'ils doivent tous se reposer pour les derniers kilomètres qu'ils vont devoir emprunter pour atteindre la Montagne. Autant que toi aussi Peter, tu te doit de ménager tes propres forces, mon garçon?

_ Si vous le dîtes Aslan, c'est tout ce qui me reste à faire à présent; souffla de lassitude Peter, tout en se relevant en ne tenant pas compte de la douleur autant que du vertige le saisissant, qu'il s'avança vers les paquetages sur le dos de Cornélia. Je vais devoir faire les derniers kilomètres à pied ma belle, car mon petit doigt me dit que personne là-bas ne doit te voir? Tu es une créature unique alors autant éviter d'attirer l'attention, tant que je n'aurais pas rejoins les autres de la Compagnie. Qu'allez vous à présent faire...? Aslan?

Cherchant du regard le Grand Lion, Peter constata que celui-ci avait disparus, n'était plus visible sous son regard, autant que dans la zone du radar du Pevensie qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de concentrer son objectif sur sa cible.

Il n'avait plus qu'à tenir parole et aller rejoindre les autres à Lacville.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous pensez? ;)**

 **en tout cas, la suite sera aussi poster pour la semaine prochaine :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **bon dimanche et à dimanche prochain :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	39. Chapitre 38 La Prophétie des Durin

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **bon retour à tous des vacances et bonne rentrée à tous ;)**

 **voici le chap 38 avec la Compagnie continuant de faire leur "emplette" dans Lacville ;) merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38: La Prophétie de Durin**

 __ Si vous le dîtes Aslan, c'est tout ce qui me reste à faire à présent; souffla de lassitude Peter, tout en se relevant en ne tenant pas compte de la douleur autant que du vertige le saisissant, qu'il s'avança vers les paquetages sur le dos de Cornélia. Je vais devoir faire les derniers kilomètres à pied ma belle, car mon petit doigt me dit que personne là-bas ne doit te voir? Tu es une créature unique alors autant éviter d'attirer l'attention, tant que je n'aurais pas rejoins les autres de la Compagnie. Qu'allez vous à présent faire...? Aslan?_

 _Cherchant du regard le Grand Lion, Peter constata que celui-ci avait disparus, n'était plus visible sous son regard, autant que dans la zone du radar du Pevensie qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de concentrer son objectif sur sa cible._

 _Il n'avait plus qu'à tenir parole et aller rejoindre les autres à Lacville._

.xXx.

Lacville avait été des plus euphoriques à l'arrivées des deux Reines escorter de leur Compagnie qui avait essayer de demeurer de marbre et de veiller sur les deux soeurs. Même si l'ainé s'occupait d'acheter ce dont ils auraient besoin, payant les fournitures en morceaux de diamants, mener par Bard jouant les guides, Lucy faisant d'autres emplettes dans la ville, sous la bonne garde des quelques nains "affecter" à sa protection.

Et les emplettes de la plus jeune se révélait être du soutien et de donner aux enfants autour d'elle de quoi manger et se protéger contre le froid, comme les personnes âgées. Tout comme de donner une goute de son élixir au personne malade ou souffrante, ne pouvant empêcher les nains l'encadrant de sourire devant la gentillesse qu'elle donnait sans rien demander en retour.

Cette famille était d'un altruisme à toute épreuve.

Après les dernières offres qu'elles avaient donnés, la Compagnie avait finis par se rassembler sur la place du marcher, habiller tous chaudement et parer pour reprendre sans perdre de temps leur voyage lorsqu'ils avaient finis par croiser le Maitre de Lacville. Et à sa vue, les filles Pevensie n'avaient pus empêcher de s'observer, constatant toutes les deux à quel personnage elles allaient, elles et la Compagnie, être confronter. Car même si Bard ne les avait pas mis en garde contre celui-ci, ils avaient tous compris le style de personne qu'il était, rien qu'à son habit et à sa tête.

Bien que les filles connaissaient parfaitement le proverbe affirmant que "l'habit ne faisait pas le moine", cela était amplement le cas de ce dernier, qui ressemblait étrangement à un "proc" graisseux au regard de fouine qui les firent grincer des dents en le voyant les regarder de haut en bas sous les grondements des nains. Si Fili et Kili, autant que Dwalin, s'étaient placés ouvertement devant Lucy, comme pour la protéger de son regard, pendant que Bofur et Nori s'étaient placés dans son dos, Susan n'avait eu nullement besoin de protection.

Car malgré le fait que Thorin, Balin et Bilbon s'étaient tous les trois, sans aucune hésitation, placer en rempart devant l'ainée des deux soeurs, ils avaient tous remarquer la déglutition et la terreur s'emparant du Maitre de Lacville lorsque Susan lui avait lancée son regard le plus réfrigérant possible, faisant sourire tous les membres de la Compagnie. Oh que oui, si Susan pouvait résister sans peine aux elfes et aux orques, de la trempe de Thranduil et d'Azog, un homme du niveau du Maitre de Lacville était un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

S'était du gâteau!

Ayant été mis au courant par son larbin du pouvoir des personnes lui faisant face, le Maitre de Lacville tenta, comme Alfrid plus tôt, de rattraper les pots casser avec les Reines, souhaitant leur offrir ce qu'elles désiraient pour quelques diamants. Comme de les accueillir à l'Hôtel de ville pendant leur petit séjour à Lacville avant qu'ils ne viennent à reprendre la route.

Mais encore une fois, Susan avait sus jouer finement et avait rétorqué avec un aplomb d'acier qui ne pouvait être contredis, ni contester le choix qu'elle donnait à tous.

_ Cela est fort plaisant de votre offre Maitre de Lacville mais nous avons quelque chose à faire avant de reprendre la route; affirma Susan avant de tourner toute son attention vers Bard qui était demeurer à leurs côtés, encore surpris d'un tel altruisme et présent que donnaient les deux Reines pour des fournitures qu'elles pourraient avoir de bien meilleur qualité ailleurs. Cela serait-il mal vus de notre part de prendre une boisson chaude chez vous Monsieur Bard? J'ai réellement hâte de faire la connaissance de vos enfants?

_ Eh bien, je ne vous aucun problème à cela Milady? Vint à admettre Bard de ce dont il pensait de ce point précis.

_ Excellent! Dans ce cas, montrez-nous donc le chemin mon Brave, nous vous suivons!

Et ayant récupérer leurs paquetages sur leurs juments qui avaient été mis à l'écurie ou les palefreniers furent gracieusement "payer" pour bien veiller sur elles, la Compagnie avait suivie calmement Bard jusqu'à la maison de ce dernier. Sous l'attention des habitants qui revaquèrent tous à leurs tâches quotidiennes, tout en admirant les diamants qu'ils avaient reçus par un achat de l'ainée ou offert par la plus jeune des deux soeurs, laissant ainsi ces dernières et leur escorte tranquille, bien qu'ils étaient tous curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ces dernières.

Puisque, après tout, s'était bien la première fois qu'ils recevaient de telles visiteurs chez eux.

S'était donc sous le regard des habitants et sous la surveillance des sbires du Maitre que Bard localiser et reconnut sans peine, que celui-ci mena la Compagnie jusqu'à chez lui. Autant pour l'excuse de leur donner une boisson chaude et de présentez ces "invités" à ces enfants, que d'éloigner ces derniers du Maitre et de ces larcins.

Les enfants du Bathelier avaient dus être mis au courant de la rumeur, parce qu'ils étaient tous trois sur le perron de leur foyer, leur attention toute rivée droit vers leur père arrivant, suivis par les deux Reines et leur Compagnie de nain. Un garçon et deux filles qui vinrent à rentrer dans leur foyer pour laisser entrer le groupe que leur père laissa entrer chez eux, tout en gardant à l'oeil les espions du Maitre juste à quelques mètres sous eux dans l'une des petites embarcations de pêche. Bard ne put s'empêcher d'attraper l'une des pommes des achats qu'il avait aussi effectuer au marché avant de siffler ces derniers.

_ Dis au Maitre que j'ai finis ma journée; lança-t'il au plus vieux, tout en lui lâchant la pomme que celui-ci rattrapa pendant que Bard était enfin rentrer chez lui en refermant la porte de sa maison après son passage.

Déposant ces achats sur la table, tout en observant ces enfants détailler les deux filles et la Compagnie, Bard vint à présenter ces petits à ces derniers, tout en demandant à Sigrid et à Tilda de préparer du thé pendant qu'il demandait à Bain de ranger leurs provisions alors qu'il s'occuperait de leurs invitées.

_ Vous... Vous avez été des plus impressionnante face au Maitre, Milady? Et d'une générosité à toute égard, vous et votre soeur; indiqua Bard de ce dont il avait été témoin dans le centre ville. Mais le Maitre ne vous laissera nullement partir aussi facilement s'il pense pouvoir réussir à plus vous dépouillez de vos diamants? Les mit-il en garde sur la personne qu'était le Maitre de Lacville.

_ Quel homme des plus charmants; s'amusa à ironiser Susan sur un tel individu de ce qu'elle en pensait, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Thorin et les autres de la Compagnie. Mais celui-ci ne pourra rien tenter contre nous lorsque nous aurons payer une embarcation pour traverser le lac et poursuivre notre route...

_ Il serait capable de saboter des navires pour vous ralentir Milady et vous faire d'avantage patienter à Lacville pour que vous dépensez d'avantage vos richesses chez nous que chez les nains; lui fit remarquer Bard sur les ruses malhonnêtes que pourraient user le Maitre contre eux. Vous auriez dus poursuivre votre voyage sans vous arrêter à Lacville...

_ Nous n'aurions pus le poursuivre sans le minimum que nous nous sommes procurer ici Bard, pour le moment nous avons besoin de quelques heures de repos avant de poursuivre notre chemin; fit savoir Susan sur ce qu'elle pensait de la situation, tout en avisant les visage épuiser de ces camarades nains et du hobbit après les deniers jours frustrants qu'ils avaient passés. Laissons-nous le temps du repos, comme à Peter de nous rejoindre et nous reprendrons notre route, qu'en dîtes-vous Thorin?

_ Je dis que c'est la meilleurs solution que nous avons pour le moment; accepta Thorin, tout en acceptant la tasse de thé chaude qu'on lui servit, autant qu'aux autres alors que Bard avait quelque peu tiquer à son prénom. Reprendre des forces et attendre Peter est la meilleure solution que nous avons pour le moment; vint-il à admettre alors qu'il alla s'appuyer contre le fenêtre, pour ainsi guetter le retour du frère pendant que tous les autres allaient s'installer pour se poser.

Tandis que Susan et Lucy proposèrent leur aide à Sigrid et Tilda pour préparer leur repas, du ragout de lapin, aide que les deux filles de Bard voulurent rejeter par politesse et connaissant le rang de ces dernières. Mais les deux soeurs Pevensie furent intraitable et se chargèrent de les aider à cuisiner pendant que Bain discutait avec certains des nains sous le regard attentif de son père, qui essayait de se souvenir ou il avait entendu le nom de Thorin.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train d'observer Lacville, attendant de voir débarquer Peter à tout instant, lorsque son regard vint à appercevoir quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose se trouvant placer tout en haut d'une des tours de Lacville et qu'il n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

_ Une arc-lance de nain.

_ On dirait que vous avez vus un fantôme? Vint à l'interroger doucement Bilbon, tout en s'étant rapprocher de lui, en soufflant sur son thé chaud qu'il tenait entre ces mains pour le refroidir quelque peu et éviter de se bruler la langue.

_ C'est le cas; vint à admettre Balin, lui aussi surpris de ce dont les Hommes de Lacville détenait, n'ayant jamais remarquer celui-ci lorsqu'il contournait le lac pour les Monts de Fer lors des quelques voyages qu'il effectuait chez leurs cousins. La dernière fois que nous avons vus une arme comme celle-ci, une ville était en flamme. C'était le jour ou le dragon est venu. Le jour ou Smaug a détruit Dale. Guirion, le Seigneur de la ville, rassembla ces archers pour tirer sur la bête. La peau d'un dragon est résistante, plus résistante que n'importe quelle armure, seul une flèche noire tirer par une arc-lance pouvait transpercer ces écailles; lui rapporta le vieux guerrier sur les vieux récits de la prise d'Erebor par le dragon. Maos très peu de ces flèches furent fabriquées. La réserve s'épuisait alors Guirion fit une dernière tentative...

_ Si les Hommes, ce jour-là, avaient atteints leur cible, ça aurait changée bien des choses; vint à admettre Thorin sur ce qui aurait pus se produire si les tirs avaient atteints le dragon lors de la prise d'Erebor.

_ Vous en parlez comme si vous y étiez? Le questionna Bard qui observaient les deux nains après avoir entendus leur dire sur ce sujet.

_ Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire; fit simplement savoir Thorin comme réponse à son interrogation sur le sujet.

_ Alors vous savez que Guirion à toucher le dragon et déloger une écaille sous son aile gauche? Un dernier tir et il aurait tué la Bête; leur rapporta Bain sur les récits que les Hommes détenaient de ce funeste jour des tirs du Seigneur de Dale contre le dragon.

_ C'est rien qu'un conte pour enfant, rien de plus.

_ Sauf que chaque conte pour enfant Dwalin, recèle une part de vérité; lui fit remarquer Susan, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Lucy qui comprit amplement de quoi elle mentionnait.

L'ainée des soeurs Pevensie avaient toujours crus que le Père Noël n'était rien d'autre qu'un conte pour enfant, jusqu'à leur rencontre avec ce dernier à Narnia. Chaque conte détenait une part de vérité et si cela était le cas ici, alors il était possible que cette histoire possédait un fond de vérité. Que le dragon avait peut être, belle et bien une faille dans son armure et qu'ils allaient devoir vérifier quand ils seraient face à la Bête à Erebor. Ils n'auraient rien à perdre à vérifier cette information de toute façon.

_ Connaissez-vous Bard, quelqu'un qui pourrait nous vendre une embarcation pour nous tous, autant que nos deux montures pour traverser le lac? L'interrogea Susan pour ainsi le détourner de la focalisation qu'il avait concernant Thorin.

_ J'en connais quelques uns qui ne vous dirait nullement non contre un autre diamant mais, je peux moi-même vous transportez sur l'autre rive Milady? Avec les diamants que vous m'avez donnés, je peux comprendre cette proposition dedans? Leur proposa Bard, ne comprenant pas donc pourquoi ces derniers voulaient s'acheter un bateau qu'ils viendraient à abandonner dès qu'ils arriveraient sur la terre ferme.

A moins que les Monts de Fer ne se trouvaient pas être leur véritable objectif? Mais une autre destination... Un autre Royaume de nain?

_ Cela est fort généreux mon cher Bard mais aucun de nous ne souhaiterait vous causez plus de problème avec le Maître de Lacville que vous semblez déjà en avoir; lui fit savoir Susan prévenante sur les éventuelles problèmes que ce dernier et sa famille pourrait subir à cause de la jalousie et de l'égoïsme du Maitre de Lacville. Nous ne voulons vous causez plus de tort que vous ne risquez d'avoir, alors si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui peut se décharger d'un navire pour quelques temps, et le récupérer plus tard, nous vous en serions gré?

_ Je vais aller me renseigner, attendez-ici? Leur demanda simplement Bard avant de quitter la maison, tout en demandant à Bain de le suivre un bref instant ou lorsqu'il fut sur que personne ne viendrait à l'entendre, lui donna ces recommandations. Empêche-les de partir jusqu'à mon retour, d'accord?

Ou dès qu'il eut la promesse de son fils de ne pas les laisser sortir jusqu'à son retour, Bard retourna dans le centre ville, voir qui d'autre pourrait se décharger d'un navire, le temps que ces derniers l'utilisent pour rejoindre la cotte et poursuivre leur route. Tandis que Bard essaya de se remémorer exactement ou il avait vus le nom de Thorin quand son regard se tourna vers le Pic Solitaire.

Et sachant exactement ou il pourrait avoir ces réponses, Bard se rendit d'abord au lieu ou il trouverait ces réponses avant d'aller voir ceux à qui ces dernier pourraient louer un navire pour la traverser.

Alors que, pendant ce temps dans la maison de Bard.

_ Demain commence les derniers jours de l'automne; fit remarquer Thorin à l'encontre de ces neveux et de Balin, autour desquels il tenait conseil pendant que les autres s'occupaient de garder les enfants du Bathelier occuper et loin de leur groupe.

_ Et le jour de Durin tombe après demain; rajouta Balin sur le peu de temps qu'ils avaient encore devant eux pour réaliser l'énigme de la carte. Nous devons atteindre la Montagne avant; remarqua-t'il sur le temps qui était contre eux dans cette quête.

_ Et si on y arrive pas? Questionna Kili inquiet sur la question. C'est vrai, si on ne réussit pas à trouver la porte secrète à temps?

_ Alors cette quête aura été inutile; affirma simplement Fili sur le possible échec qui pouvait les attendre s'ils ne réussissaient pas à trouver ou à ouvrir la porte secrète dans la Montagne.

Il devait impérativement entrer dans la Montagne et vaincre le dragon pour empêcher la possible invasion de l'Est par les orques. Il devait réussir cette quête coûte que coûte.

.xXx.

Plus loin à l'Ouest de Lacville, sur les terres au porte de la Forêt Noire se dressant à quelques mètres du lac, une silhouette fine et élancer quitta l'abri des arbres, laissant le soleil du zénith l'éclairer alors qu'elle longeait le rivage de pierre.

Se rapprochant de la carcasse et le sang répandus sous ce qui restait du cervidé qui avait eu la malchance de servir de repas à ces proies, la chasseresse lancer dans sa traque vint à dépasser la dépouille du pauvre animal avant de se dresser sur l'un des rochers du rivage, fixant le quai et le lac comprenant la même chose que ceux qu'elle pourchassait. La Compagnie de nain avait dus trouver un bateau pour avancer et ainsi distancer les orques par la voie maritime, alors que ces derniers avaient pourchasser leurs traques par la voie terrestre en contournant les arbres de la forêt, qui se trouvait toujours bien éveillé dans les environs depuis l'arrivée de ces enfants dans le Royaume des elfes.

Seulement, d'après les empreintes qu'elle pouvait retracer, l'elfe rousse aux habits de chasse verts qui tenait fermement son arc à la moindre surprise qu'elle pourrait avoir, remarqua sans peine que si les empreintes des nains et des soeurs avec leurs montures disparaissant sur le quai avec les traces d'une personne - sans nulle doute du Bathelier qui avait dus récupérer les tonneaux vides - celle de l'ainé et de sa monture retournait dans la forêt. Les traces que les orques semblaient avoir suivis, inquiétant quelque peu la Capitaine des Gardes sur la raison qui avait poussée le garçon à ne pas demeurer avec les siens? Pourquoi s'être séparer du groupe?

Quelque chose avait dus se produire? Mais quoi exactement?

Tauriel ne le serait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas réussie à rattraper ces derniers et de retrouver le garçon. Même si Tauriel s'était donnée l'excuse de le suivre pour tenter de le sauver de cette flèche de Morgul qu'il s'était pris, le poison coulant dans ces veines pour le tuer, elle sentait qu'il y avait une autre raison. Pas uniquement le fait qu'elle voulait faire amende honorable de la flèche qu'elle lui avait lancée, comme le fait qu'il était un Envoyé d'Aslan et qu'il avait pus éveiller les arbres de leur forêt avec ses soeurs, Tauriel ne parvenait pas à faire taire les battements erratiques de son coeur quand elle repensait au regard du jeune homme porter sur elle.

La Capitaine des Gardes avaient déjà pus contempler la beauté de son peuple, autant de celles des rares hommes ou nains dont elle avait croisés la route et jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait pus aussi facilement l'atteindre que ce gamin et son regard sue elle. S'était bien la première fois de sa vie, qu'en six cent ans d'existence, qu'une personne parvenait à accaparer son esprit sur plusieurs jours et quoi qu'elle essaye de faire, elle ne parvenait pas à passer à autre chose. Elle avait besoin de retrouver le garçon et de lui parler, ignorant encore ce qu'elle allait réellement lui dire mais elle finirait par trouver quelque chose jusqu'à lui remettre la main dessus.

Sauf qu'avant, Tauriel allait s'occuper de celui qui était en train de s'avancer par derrière de sa position. Attrapant une flèche de son carquois à sa ceinture, Tauriel arma son arc en s'agenouillant, prête à tirer lorsqu'elle croisa le regard fort amuser de celui qui l'avait suivis et dont la situation l'amusait tout de même, malgré l'arc armé et dont la flèche était rivée sur sa vieille amie.

_ _Je vous ai pris pour un orque._

 __ Si j'étais un orque, vous seriez morte;_ lui fit simplement remarqué Legolas à sa vieille amie, tout en baissant son arc et abordant lui aussi sa tenue de chasse, alors qu'il venait rejoindre sa camarade. Tauriel, vous ne pouvez traquer une trentaine d'orque à vous tout seul?

_ Mais je ne suis pas seule?

_ Vous saviez que je vendrais?

Et avisant le sourire qui lui donnait Tauriel en réponse, Legolas comprit facilement que sa camarade savait qu'il se serait lancé sur ces traces pour lui porter assistance comme les deux amis qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Même si la Capitaine des Gardes connaissait parfaitement la sanction qu'elle encourrait à se lancer dans cette aventure, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait strictement aucun regret si elle parvenait à sauver le garçon de la mort qui l'attendait.

Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas si Legolas l'avait suivis pour réellement la soutenir et traquer jusqu'au bout les orques pour sauver l'Envoyé d'Aslan? Ou bien qu'il était là pour la ramener au Roi de gré ou de force?

_ Qu'es-tu exactement venus faire Legolas? Lui questionna tout de même Tauriel. Es-tu venus pour m'aider ou pour me ramener?

_ Tauriel?

_ _Si je rentre, je ne me le pardonnerai pas;_ lui fit savoir la Capitaine des Gardes sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Le Roi n'a jamais laissé d'orque parcourir ces terres et, il laisserait ces vermines franchir nos frontières et tuer nos prisonniers?

_ Ce n'était pas notre combat Tauriel?

_ C'est notre combat! Lui affirma Tauriel déterminer à expliquer ces directives à son meilleur ami. Ca ne s'arrêtera pas là. A chaque victoire, le Mal ne fera que croitre. Si votre Père agit à sa guise, nous ne ferons riens. Nous nous terrons dans nos murs, nous vivrons loin de la Lumière et les Ténèbres s'installeront. Ne fait-on pas partis de ce monde? Dîtes-moi Mellon quand avons-nous laissez le mal devenir plus fort que nous?

_ Nous l'avons trop laisser se répandre depuis ces derniers siècles en réalité.

_ Que veux-tu dire Legolas?

_ Tu te souviens de ce qu'on dit Dame Susan et Dame Lucy à la fête? Que notre Ennemi s'était rassemblé et était sur le point de s'emparer de l'Est? lui rappela Legolas sur les frayeurs que les deux soeurs Pevensie avaient données lors de cette célébration elfique et que Tauriel se rappela sans peine. C'est pour cette raison que le Valar Aslan a envoyé ces protégés, pas uniquement pour que ces derniers soutiennent Ecu-de-chêne mais aussi qu'ils empêchent l'invasion de l'Est...

_ Comment...?

_ J'ai lus la lettre du Seigneur Elrond. Elle était dans les quartiers de mon Père quand j'ai voulus le prévenir que je partais te récupérer mais il n'y était pas et j'ai vus la lettre... Le Seigneur Elrond a informer mon Père que le Conseil Blanc s'était réunis sur cette affaire et que même, Dame Galadriel croyait aux déductions de l'ainé de la fratrie concernant tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits dernièrement et que nous devions les aider... Mais mon Père a refusé de les aider et d'empêcher cette possible invasion sauf que cela n'est pas mon cas.

_ Tu vas donc les aider?

_ _Nous_ allons les aider Tauriel, tous les deux; lui affirma Legolas déterminer à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. J'ai laissé un mot à mon Père le prévenant que toi et moi étions aller porter assistance aux Envoyés d'Aslan, et que nous ne rentrerons pas tant que tout ne sera pas terminé; vint-il à la prévenir du message laisser à son paternel.

_ Le Roi va tout faire pour tout me mettre sur le dos Legolas? Ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer Tauriel sur ce dont elle pensait de cette situation, bien qu'elle ne s'en inquiétait nullement. Mais je ne m'inquiètes nullement de cela, mon seul désir est de sauvé l'Envoyé d'Aslan et de l'aider de toutes les manières possibles pour empêcher que le Mal ne gagne Legolas, et toi?

_ Qu'attendons-nous pour nous relancer sur leurs traces?

.xXx.

_ Bonjour Bard. Qu'est-ce qui te faut? Questionna le marchand des tapisserie de Lacville, plonger dans son travail tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le Bathelier qui était entré dans son domaine.

_ Tu avais une tapisserie? Très ancienne? Le questionna Bard tout en se mettant à farfouiller dans les rouleaux de tapisserie du tapisseur. Ou est-elle?

_ De quelle tapisserie tu parles?

_ De celle-là!

Terminant par retrouver la tapisserie en question, Bard finit par l'étaler sur l'une des tables recouvertes d'autres tapisseries replier et de détailler celle-ci, lui dévoilant un arbre généalogique. Mais pas un arbre généalogique d'une famille humaine mais d'une famille naine. La famille royale de la Lignée de Durin, les nains d'Erebor.

_ Vous avez vus les nains qui escortent les deux Reines?

Rivant son attention vers la voix qu'il entendait, Bard identifia l'une des femmes du commerce qui rejoignait ces camarades commerçant qui travaillaient tranquillement sur le quai.

_ De longues barbes, des yeux féroces, j'en avais jamais vus de pareille; confia-t'elle à l'encontre de ces amies.

_ Pourquoi deux Reines aussi belles et douces qu'elles, auraient choisis des nains pour les escorter? Demanda un autre marchand.

_ Parce que tout le monde sait que les nains sont des guerriers redoutables et les meilleurs...

_ S'ils n'escortaient pas les deux Reines, j'aurais pus penser qu'ils étaient là pour la Prophétie.

_ La Prophétie? Interrogea un autre marchant tout en rivant, comme tous les autres leur attention vers le plus vieux d'entre eux et qui leur expliqua de quoi il parlait.

_ La Prophétie des gens de Durin.

Continuant de déchiffrer la tapisserie, Bard termina par retrouvé la lignée qu'il cherchait en avisant le nom du Roi Thror. Le dernier Roi nain d'Erebor avant la prise de la Montagne par le dragon Smaug. Puis il vit le nom de son fils unique Thrain et les trois branches qui descendait sous lui avec les prénoms de ces 3 enfants, et dont le premier héritier attira son attention.

Thorin.

Le Chef de la Compagnie escortant les deux Reines qui se trouvait dans sa maison s'appelait Thorin. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence? Surtout que tous les marchands continuaient de discuter sur le sujet de cette Prophétie et lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, quelque chose que cette prophétie mentionnait d'ailleurs.

_ La Prophétie. Prophétie? Essaya-t'il de se rappeler sur ce que cette prophétie mentionnait.

_ Les récits disaient donc vraie?

_ De grande salle remplis de trésor?

_ De l'argent, de l'or et des pierres à profusion!

Et les rumeurs qui circulaient parmi les habitants de Lacville se répandirent très vite ou personne ne se rendit compte que, trop concentrer à parler de la prophétie et des richesses de la Montagne, que le larbin du Maitre, Alfrid, marchait parmi eux. Masquer sous un lourd manteau à capuchon, écoutant d'une oreille attentive tous les échanges des habitants.

_ Vous imaginez?

_ Vous croyez que c'est vrai! Le Seigneur des Fontaines d'Argent est de retour?

A cette appellation du Roi Sous la Montagne, les paroles de la Prophétie finirent par revenir à l'esprit de Bard, qui ne put s'empêcher de les prononcer pour appuyer d'avantage ce qu'il commençait à saisir de toute cette histoire.

_ Le Seigneur des Fontaines d'Argent. Le Roi de la Pierre Taillée. Le Roi Sous la Montagne, son bien va récupérer; débuta Bard avant que le reste des paroles ne demeurent dans son esprit, tournant en boucle alors qu'il s'empressa de quitter l'étale et de courir jusqu'à chez lui tandis que le crépuscule tombait sur le lac.

 _ **"A son retour, les cloches sonneront d'allégresse."**_

 _ **"Mais tout ne sera que tristesse et, le lac scintillera et brulera."**_

Bard et tous les habitants de Lacville connaissaient cette Prophétie depuis le jour de la prise d'Erebor et la chute de Dale, mais aux fils des décennies, seules les premières phrases de la Prophétie étaient connues car le reste avait été oublié mais le Bathelier était persuadé d'avoir une copie de celle-ci chez lui qu'il gardait dans ces affaires. Sauf qu'il n'avait guère le temps de vérifier le reste de cette prophétie car il devait empêcher ces derniers de partir, car si ce groupe était bel et bien là pour la Montagne, et non pour les Monts de Fer comme ils lui faisaient croire depuis le début, Bard devait les empêcher de partir.

Il devait les empêcher de reprendre la route coûte que coûte.

.xXx.

La nuit était enfin tombée lorsque Peter eut finis par atteindre le pont de bois reliant Lacville à la terre ferme, tout en ayant récupérer l'un de ces paquetages du dos de Cornélia qu'il avait placé sur son dos, en s'étant recouvert de l'une de ces lourdes capes de voyage à capuchon. Tout en souriant à sa licorne et lui demandant d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans les environs en sécurité, passant par les rochers pour ainsi masquer ces empreintes et demeurer cacher aux yeux de leurs poursuivants qui, selon le don du Pevensie était localiser à plus d'une centaine de mètres à l'Ouest. Ils avaient encore un laps de temps devant eux avant que ces derniers ne viennent à leur tombée dessus, sans compter que l'échéance de leur quête tombait après demain.

Ils allaient devoir se remettre en route ou repartir dès l'aube pour pouvoir atteindre la Montagne, sans compter qu'ils allaient devoir localiser et comprendre l'énigme de la porte secrète pour ouvrir celle-ci et entrer dans le Royaume des nains. Enfin, la Compagnie allait devoir se charger de toute cette affaire puisque d'après Aslan, il devait demeurer dans la ville et garder les habitants à Lacville, même s'il savait pertinemment que le dragon finirait par quitter Erebor quoiqu'il advienne. Puisqu'il l'avait vus dans sa vision que Smaug viendrait à quitter la Montagne et s'en prendre à Lacville qui viendrait à bruler, alors que lui, serait en train de faire une jolie rencontre avec les poissons dans l'eau.

Soufflant un bon coup, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur à sa blessure à son flanc droit, Peter reprit de profonde respiration pour contenir les nausées et les vertiges que le poison était en train de lui causer, le "Porteur de Lion", comme le surnommait les orques qu'il avait entendus durant la traque de la rivière elfique, attendit patiemment que Cornélia est disparus à l'horizon, allant se mettre à l'abri avant de se décider à bouger.

Et murmurant une prière envers Aslan, espérant que celui-ci savait réellement ce qu'il devait faire, Peter débuta sa longue marche du port pour aller rejoindre les siens dans Lacville.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous pensez ? ;)**

 **la suite est prévus pour la semaine prochaine :)**

 **à dimanche prochain =D**

 **bon dimanche**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	40. Chapitre 39 L'épée du Lion d'or

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de n'avoir pas pus poster cette suite la semaine dernière mais la voici enfin ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira d'avantage =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39: L'Épée du Lion d'Or**

Une chose était sur et certains, s'était qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement douer pour essayer de faire entendre raison à des gens sur la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les elfes sylvestres n'avaient nullement voulus croire les paroles des deux soeurs Pevensie concernant l'invasion par l'Est de leur Ennemi. Et les Hommes de Lacville en faisaient également partis.

Comment avaient-ils fais pour passer de désirable à indésirable?

Ils en avaient réellement aucune idée sur la question.

Ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils venaient tout juste de finir de prendre leur diner avec les enfants de Bard, celui-ci n'étant pas encore revenus de son tour, lorsque la Compagnie avait décidée de reprendre leur route. Se convainquant tous que Peter n'était pas très loin et qu'il réussirait à les rattraper, ils savaient tous qu'ils devaient atteindre la montagne et trouver la porte secrète avant le jour de Durin. Le temps jouant contre eux, ils devaient impérativement localiser cette seconde entrée pour pénétrer dans la montagne et s'occuper du dragon.

Alors quand ils décidèrent enfin de reprendre la route, après être parvenus à faire entendre raison Bain qu'ils devaient partir et qu'ils allaient plutôt aller rejoindre Bard au lieu de l'attendre chez, que la Compagnie n'avait seulement pus récupérer les montures des soeurs Pevensie lorsque les larbins du Maitre, Alfrid et Braga le Capitaine des Gardes vinrent les chercher car le Maitre de Lacville voulait leur parler. La Compagnie avait refusée, stipulant qu'il se devait de reprendre la route avant que les nains des Monts de Fer viennent à s'inquiéter de leur retard prolongé. Seulement, les hommes n'avaient rien voulus entendre et avait prévus de les ramener de force au Maitre si besoin était, détail que les nains n'apprécièrent guère et étaient prêt, eux aussi, à répliquer par les armes.

Mais ni Susan et Lucy ne souhaitaient que les nains viennent à se salir les mains sur de telles êtres abjectes - qualificatif que ces derniers n'apprécièrent guère d'ailleurs - et l'ainée des soeurs leur fit ouvertement savoir que le Maitre avait plutôt intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse pour les retenir? Car sinon, dans le cas contraire, il allait réellement le regretter de les avoir mis à dos.

La Compagnie fut donc escorter jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville, là ou les torches éclairaient la place centrale alors que des habitants, ayant été prévenus par du bouche à oreille que les étrangers étaient "escorter" jusqu'au Maitre, les curieux s'étaient donc très vite rassemblée autour de la place. L'attention de tous river sur la Compagnie alors que le Maitre de Lacville se tenait sur les marches de l'Hôtel de ville, essayant de se faire passer plus grand que le groupe. Chose que ni Susan et les nains n'aimèrent guère, tandis que Lucy et Bilbon se jetèrent un coup d'oeil, se tenant tous les deux prêt à intervenir si cela tournait mal.

Et cette discussion risquait bien de tourner mal.

_ J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne excuse de nous avoir retenus ici et de nous avoir envoyé vos chiens de garde, Maitre de Lacville. J'attends une explication! Lui ordonna Susan d'une voix impérieuse et dangereusement calme, tout en fusillant ce dernier du regard qui vint à déglutir quelque peu devant elle, avant de tenter de reprendre contenance devant ces hommes et les habitants de Lacville.

_ Pardonnez-moi ma grossièreté Milady mais... On m'a fais ouïs dire d'une chose intéressante et j'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec vous de cette affaire étrange?

_ Et à quel sujet exactement?

_ Que vous ne seriez pas uniquement ici pour les Monts de Fer mais que votre réel but se trouverait être la Montagne Solitaire; les interrogea le Maitre de Lacville, attendant de voir une quelconque réaction venant du groupe.

Mais chacun d'entre eux parvint à conserver leur sang-froid et à observer le Maitre de Lacville comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dis, alors que les nains attendaient de voir comment Susan allait gérer cette situation? Surtout que Thorin et les autres Durin étaient prêt à intervenir à tout instant pour forcer le passage si les hommes refusaient de les laisser poursuivre le voyage vers la Montagne.

_ Vous nous retardez dans notre voyage pour des rumeurs qui circuleraient parmi vos habitants? Dîtes-moi que c'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais gout, j'espère; lui cracha dangereusement Susan en dardant un regard glacial sur le Maitre et son larbin. Vous souhaitez réellement nous mettre en colère et nous manquez d'avantage de respect?

_ Bien sur que non Milady mais...

_ Et sur quelle preuve osez-vous nous manquer de respect de la sorte? Lui demanda Susan d'une voix autoritaire, pour savoir ce que ces derniers avaient compris pour mettre une telle hypothèse sur la table.

_ C'est à cause de la Prophétie.

_ Pardon? Demanda Susan, se tournant vers l'un des habitants qui venait de lâcher ces mots et qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer devant son regard de glace qu'elle lui adressait. De quoi vous parlez? Quelle Prophétie?

_ Celle mentionnant le retour du Roi Sous la Montagne à Lacville; vint à indiquer Bard en se frayant un chemin vers la Compagnie, en écartant les habitants devant lui, toute son attention river droit vers un nain en particulier. Vous n'êtes pas uniquement un nain escortant des Reines, si ces demoiselles le sont véritablement, n'est-ce pas Thorin?

_ Nous devrions réduire cet impudent et tous les autres pour leur manque de respect flagrant...

_ Kili?

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Fili! Toi aussi, tu veux leur mettre une pater pour qu'il ose prétendre que Susan et Lucy ne sont pas des Reines? Et que...

_ Kili s'il te plait? Lui demanda doucement Lucy pour stopper ce dernier dans son envie de faire un massacre devant l'affront que Bard venait de causer. Calme-toi s'il te plait? Et si vous nous parliez de cette prophétie exactement? Questionna-t'elle le Bathelier après avoir demander au jeune Durin de calmer ces ardeurs avant de charger dans le tas, comme il était prêt de le faire si Fili ne l'avait pas ceinturer pour l'arrêter.

_ Que vous connaissez ou non cette prophétie ne changera rien, vous ne rentrerez pas dans cette montagne; leur fit savoir Bard déterminer à ne pas laisser ces derniers poursuivre leur voyage pour la Montagne.

_ Et qui êtes-vous pour nous empêchez de reprendre ce qui nous appartient?

_ Dwalin?

_ Aucun de vous ne possède le pouvoir et l'autorité pour stopper Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror! Cracha le grand guerrier en fusillant Bard et tous les hommes autour d'eux sur la réelle identité et la lignée de Thorin, leur faisant pleinement comprendre à tous qu'ils étaient.

_ Nous sommes les nains d'Erebor. Et nous sommes là pour reprendre notre terre; finit par admettre Thorin sur la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici, tout en s'avançant en souriant à l'attention de Susan qui recula pour le laisser agir. Je me souviens de cette ville à sa grande époque, des flottes de bateau arrivaient aux ports chargés de soieries et de pierres précieuses. Ce n'était pas une ville en désérance, s'était le centre de tout le commerce du Nord. Je veux voir cette époque revenir, je veux rallumer les grandes forges des nains et voir les richesse couler à flot des grandes salles d'Erebor; leur confia le Seigneur nain sur le rêve qu'il détenait de revoir cet âge d'or ressurgir de nouveau après toutes ces années de désolation causer par Smaug.

_ La Mort! C'est tout ce que vous allez nous apporter! Lui répliqua ouvertement Bard sur ce que, lui et les autres, risquaient de leur attirer sur la tête. Le feu du dragon et ces ravages, si vous réveillez cette Bête, elle nous détruira tous.

_ Sauf que, entre le dragon et les armées qui vont nous foncer dessus, vous allez avoir l'embarras du choix?

_ Susan?

_ De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Bard éberluer devant les paroles de Susan alors que Lucy tentait de stopper sa soeur dans ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

_ Qu'une guerre se prépare à l'horizon Bard et que personne ne pourra nullement l'empêcher; lui rétorqua Susan en allant faire face au Bathelier pour lui asséner ces mots. Notre Ennemi a rassembler des armées pour envahir l'Est et leur but se trouve être la Montagne. S'il s'empare d'Erebor et du feu du dragon, vous ne serez nulle part en sécurité, l'Est tombera et tout ce que vous connaissez, votre famille , vos amis, tous seront perdus. Moi et ma famille avons été envoyés par le Valar Aslan pour soutenir Thorin et sa Compagnie à reprendre Erebor et à combattre le dragon, autant que d'empêcher cette invasion. Nous sommes soutenus par le Seigneur Elrond de Foncombe et Dame Galadriel de la Lothorien, alors non Bard, vous ne pouvez nullement nous arrêter. Lorsque Thranduil et sa clique ont tentés de nous contrer, ces derniers ont eux à faire aux arbres de leur forêt que nous avons réveillés et qui s'en sont donnés à coeur joie. Souhaitez-vous que nous recommencions ce miracle Bard?

_ Susan?

_ Vous n'aurez nullement besoin de faire cela Susan parce que nous réussirons cette quête; affirma Thorin sur de lui et déterminer, alors que Lucy tentait de calmer sa soeur. Nous allons entrer dans la Montagne et tuer le dragon, et dès que nous aurons réussis, nous appellerons nos alliés des Monts de Fer en renfort pour empêcher cette invasion et...

_ Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire, hein? Nous ne savons rien de vous; vint à rétorquer Alfrid guère convaincu de ce qu'ils leur rapportaient. Ces personnes nous font croire que nous allons être envahis alors que...

_ Alors que quoi, espèce de fouine écervelé? lui demanda Susan dangereusement en le fusillant du regard qui le fit blêmir sur place. Nous ne spéculons rien, si vous ne souhaitez nullement nous prendre au sérieux, c'est votre problème. Mais ne venez pas pleurer quand vous vous retrouverez face à une armée d'orque?

_ Serait-ce une menace demoiselle? Lui demanda le Maitre de Lacville.

_ Oh croyez-moi, si je voulais vous menacez mon cher, vous aurez déjà l'une de mes flèches au travers du corps! Lui cracha la soeur ainée Pevensie alors que les nains vinrent à tous se tenir prêt à agir en sachant pertinemment que cette menace n'allait pas demeurer sans réponse.

_ Arrêtez-les! Et enfermez-les dans nos cellules!

Sur l'ordre donné du Maitre de Lacville, les gardes se mirent à dégainer leurs armes, comme les nains et Susan, alors que Lucy avait saisis Bilbon pour le garder auprès d'elle avant la débamballe. Tandis que Bard et les autres habitants de Lacville s'étaient empressés de s'écarter du chemin, pour éviter de se retrouver entre les deux feux. Sauf que, personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit qu'une voix vint à les faire tous sursauter et tourner toute leur attention vers le nouveau venu.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez à toujours être sur le point d'entrer dans une bagarre quand j'arrive enfin à vous rattrapez? D'abord les elfes dans la forêt puis les orques sur le pont et maintenant des hommes en plein coeur d'un lac? Pourrions-nous rencontrer des gens sans avoir envie de leur fracasser le crâne pour qu'ils nous laissent poursuivre notre quête?

_ Peter?

.xXx.

Qu'avais donc les siens pour se retrouver tout le temps dans de telle situation?

_ Tout va bien Lucy? Lui demanda son frère ainé en lui souriant, alors que tous les habitants s'étaient écartés en sa présence, lui laissant ainsi un passage pour rejoindre sans peine sa famille et ses camarades.

Alors que Bard et tous les autre vinrent à finir par comprendre que le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu à l'air fatiguer et recouvert dans un lourd manteau à capuchon avec un sac de paquetage sur son dos, ne se trouvait être que nulle autre que le frère ainé des deux soeurs Pevensie. L'un des Rois de leur Royaume venait tout juste de les retrouver et regardant plus que mitiger, et quelque peu rieur le face à face entre eux, mais s'était la pâleur de son visage et le regard fatiguer qui inquiétèrent aussi bien Susan et Lucy, que Thorin et les autres de la Compagnie.

_ Nous allons bien Peter mais toi? Tu...

_ Ne t'en fais pas ma puce, j'ai seulement la tête d'une personne épuiser à m'amuser de tenter de rattraper mes camarades de voyage qui ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que d'aller sur une ville en plein coeur d'un lac. Vous voyez le temps que cela m'a pris pour vous rejoindre?

Mais aucun de la Compagnie n'eut le temps de lui répondre ou même de dire quoi que se soit que le Maitre de Lacville avait ordonné à ces hommes de capturer Peter sur le champ.

_ Peter!

Mais Lucy, autant que Susan, n'eut pas le temps de craindre quelque chose pour leur frère que celui-ci se tint tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée des gardes sur lui qu'il termina par agir en conséquence. Et comme dans la Forêt Noire contre les elfes, Peter n'eut aucune difficulté à maitriser les trois gardes lui fonçant dessus.

Ayant détourner la lance du premier sur le côté droit avant de lui donner un coup de coude gauche dans le menton, Peter usa de la lance de ce dernier pour renverser le second d'un revers du droit après s'être tourner vers celui-ci avant que le troisième et dernier tomba en arrière, se tenant le nez en sang et casser que le garçon lui avait causé en usant de l'extrémité basse de la lance pour lui frapper le visage. Et dès qu'il fut sur que ces derniers ne bougeraient pas de si tôt, Peter se débarrassa de la lance en la jetant dans le lac, tout en se frappant les mains l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il voulait essuyer quelque chose dans les paumes de ces mains avant de tourner son attention vers les autres. La Compagnie et les Gardes face à eux n'avaient pas une seule seconde bouger d'un pouce, ces derniers aussi stupéfait de la manière dont Peter avait maitriser trois des leurs à mains nues alors que les nains, le hobbit et les soeurs Pevensie ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le style du jeune homme qui regardait tous les autres témoins, leur lançant à tous, un regard de défi.

_ Alors? Y a-t'il quelqu'un d'autre qui a envie de m'arrêter? Leur questionna Peter fort amuser. Moi et ma famille avons déjà eu à faire à une Sorcière et à ces sbires, à un dragon et à tout usurpateur en tout genre et de tout style, comme des orques, des gobelins, des wargs, des trolls et autre créature du diable, alors vous croyez sincèrement que nous ne sommes nullement capable de faire face à un homme aussi cupide et égoïste que vous ne l'êtes? Lança-t'il d'une voix dangereusement calme, tout en fusillant le Maitre de Lacville des yeux, le faisant déglutir d'avantage de terreur qu'il lui donnait que celle de sa soeur.

_ Vous...

_ Le plus cupide et égoïste de tous, ce sont ces nains qui ne pensent à rien d'autre qu'à leur trésor...

_ Ce n'est pas l'or de la montagne qui a de la valeur pour Thorin et les siens, ce sont de récupérer un royaume, un foyer. Vous qui avez vous-mêmes perdus un foyer autrefois, ne me faites nullement croire que vous ne souhaitez vous-même retrouver Dale? L'interrogea Peter en vrillant son attention sur l'homme qui venait de sous-entendre de la cupidité des nains et d'ou l'aura lui parut étrangement familier avant de saisir ou il avait vus celle-ci. C'est vous qui avez escorter les miens jusqu'à la ville?

_ Comment...?

_ Je sais beaucoup de chose comme je sais pertinemment que vos terres seront envahis par les armées d'orques qui vont vouloir envahir ces terres et souhaitant s'emparer du reste de la Terre du Milieu. Ce qui ne vous reste qu'une seule opportunité, si vous souhaitez tous survivre à ce prochaine hiver; leur fit uniquement remarquer Peter à tous.

_ Et laquelle? Le questionna le Maitre de Lacville, voulant savoir ce que ce dernier avait en tête.

_ Votre seule survie s'est la Montagne.

_ Vous plaisantez! Et le dragon...?

_ Moi et les miens avons déjà vaincu un dragon par le passé, en avoir un deuxième sur notre palmarès ne fera pas la moindre différence, n'est-ce pas les filles? Les questionna l'ainé des Pevensie alors que ces dires firent circuler des échanges parmis les habitants de Lacville.

Ces enfants couronnés avaient déjà combattus un dragon et vaincu celui-ci?

_ Peter?

_ Je sais Susan. Ma dernière tentative avec celui-ci a bien faillis me coûter la vie mais... Nous y arriverons cette fois-ci, sans comptez que la Montagne sera l'unique endroit ou nous pourrons tous être à l'abri des orques... Même si cela nous obligera de faire face à un siège, cela nous sera plus profitable que d'être sur un véritable champ de bataille et...

_ Peter?

_ Ne me regarde nullement comme cela Thorin, ni toi et ni moi ne voulons avoir la mort d'innocent quand Azog nous ramènera ces camarades donc... Pour éviter que nous perdons du temps sur cette affaire, nous allons tous simplement trouver une manière plus simple pour se mettre d'accord.

_ Et laquelle?

_ Un combat tout simplement. Un duel pour être plus précis; indiqua Peter réutilisant la tactique qu'ils avaient user sur Miraz pour gagner du temps. Si vote homme gagne sur le nôtre nous reverrons notre manière d'approche...

_ Peter!

_ Et si nous gagnons; poursuivit le Pevensie, tentant de ne pas faire cas des cris courroucer des nains sur ce qu'il était en train de mettre sur la table. Vous viendrez à nous fournir les dernières choses dont nous avons besoin et...

_ Vous avez de l'argent pour nous payer ce dont vous aurez besoin? Lui demanda Alfrid tentant encore de leur soudoyer de la richesse.

Mais ni les nains et les soeurs n'eurent le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit face à ce dernier, et devant ce qu'il était en train de tenter de faire envers l'ainé des Pevensie.

_ Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez eux chacun de votre part avec les diamants que mes soeurs vous ont donnés? Souhaitez-vous plus nous arnaquez alors que je suis en train de vous offrir une chance de survie ? Votre vie a-t'elle ainsi donc peut de valeur à vos yeux? Lui demanda Peter avec ironie en fusillant le larbin du Maitre de Lacville. Et comme je le disais donc, avant d'être aussi grossièrement interrompus par votre bouffon, Monsieur de Lacville, si nous gagnons vous nous donnerez un moyen de transport pour la montagne et vous commencerez à vous tenir prêt pour un potentiel combat en perspective, quand dîtes-vous?

_ Et qui sera l'un de vos combattants? Leur demanda le Maitre de Lacville avec ironie. L'un de ces nains?

_ Nullement. Ca sera moi-même.

Et sur la réplique du Pevensie, le garçon dégaina son arme qui était demeurer masquer sous son manteau, avant qu'il pose avec nonchalance sa lame sur son épaule droite et tenant la garde dans ces deux mains, attendant de voir quel homme le Maitre de Lacville allait lui opposer. Sauf que Peter, comme tous les autres de la Compagnie, ne s'attendit nullement à la réaction que ces derniers eurent en avisant l'épée narnienne du Pevensie.

Et surtout sur la tête de lion en or qui sertissait le pommeau de sa garde.

_ "L'épée du Lion d'or".

_ Pardon? Demanda Peter fort surpris des murmures qui parcouraient les habitants de Lacville et que tous le regardaient avec autant de crainte, mêler aussi à une peur et une inquiétude que le Pevensie ne parvenait pas à identifier. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ La prophétie, elle...

_ Depuis tout à l'heure, il ne cesse de nous rabattre qu'ils ne nous laisseraient pas poursuivre la route pour Erebor, justement à cause d'une prophétie; vint à admettre Susan devant les questionnements de son ainé et devant l'hésitation des habitants de Lacville à dire quoi que se soit concernant cette prophétie à leur attention.

_ Tu connais parfaitement mon opinion sur les prophéties Susan. Cela n'a pas changé depuis Narnia alors cela sera de même ici donc...

_ Même si cette prophétie annonce votre mort? Le questionna Bard.

_ Je vous demande pardon?

_ De quoi vous parlez Bard? Lui demanda Lucy choquer des paroles du Bathelier, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil inquiète vers son frère. Qu'est-ce que dit exactement cette prophétie?

_ Cette prophétie mentionne que lors du retour du Seigneur d'Erebor, le dragon se réveillerait et que le lac brulerait mais que celui-ci viendrait à faire face à son...

_ Face à quoi Bard? Lui demanda Susan courroucer que ces derniers leur fassent perdre leur temps sur une telle chose, surtout que celui-ci prétendait qu'une prophétie affirmait que son frère allait mourir. Par Aslan, cessez donc de tourner autour du pot Bard et crachez le morceau? Faire face à son "quoi"?

_ A son "antipode"; vint à admettre l'un des vieux pêcheurs de Lacville qui connaissait lui aussi cette prophétie dans sa totalité. Que le dragon viendrait à faire face à son antipode qui porterait l'épée du lion d'or et que... Elle indiquerait que celui-ci viendrait à tombée lorsque le dragon périra; finit-il par rapporter celui-ci aux Pevensie et au reste de la Compagnie.

_ Avez-vous les mots exactes de cette prophétie?

_ Pas exactement Milady, veuillez m'excusez mais seule la première partie est demeurer claire pour nous autres alors que la seconde partie...

_ Celle-ci ne se trouvait être nullement pertinente pour vous n'ai-je pas raison?

_ Il n'y a rien de drôle Peter!

_ Bah, ce n'est pas la première fois que je tomberais avec un dragon Susan, donc...

_ Peter!

_ Tu connais mon opinion Susan sur les prophéties, tu te rappel n'est-ce pas de ce que je disais sur ces dernières?

_ Sauf que jusqu'à présent aucune d'entre elle ne mentionnait une de notre mort Peter!

_ Tu es obliger d'être aussi fataliste Susan?

_ Et toi, tu es bien trop calme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre de sa possible mort?

_ Nous étions tous au courant des risques que nous prenions en nous lançant dans cette quête Susan, je n'ai nullement peur de ce gros lézard alors... Toi et Lucy avec la Compagnie allaient donc vous occuper de rejoindre Erebor et de combattre Smaug, et de tout faire pour l'empêcher de quitter la Montagne... Alors que moi...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Peter?

_ Veillez à la défense des habitants de Lacville et de dresser un immense piège à dragon, si vous ne parvenez pas à le stopper dans la Montagne Thorin et...

_ Tu devrais fuir gamin et te mettre à l'abri de...

_ Désolé de vous décevoir Thorin mais Aslan m'a donné une mission à accomplir, alors je n'ai nullement l'intention de fuir. Surtout qu'il n'y aura plus aucun endroit sur dans cette partie de la terre ou qui que se soit ne soit à l'abri lorsque les orques débarqueront donc... J'ai bien l'intention de rester ici jusqu'au bout et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Aslan voulait que je demeure à Lacville pour...

_ Comment ça Aslan? Lui questionna Lucy intriguer et curieuse. Tu l'as revus?

_ Hormis le fait que c'est lui qui m'a soigné de cette flèche dans le dos et qu'il m'a retrouvé avant que je ne rentre à Lacville, il m'a fait promettre de demeurer ici et...

_ En sachant que tu vas périr?

_ Je ne vais pas périr Fili, allez-vous donc tous cessez d'être aussi fataliste les gars, tout ira bien pour moi. J'ai confiance en Aslan et vous devrez tous avoir confiance en lui vous aussi; leur fit savoir doucement Peter en leur souriant chaleureusement avant de porter son attention vers ces deux soeurs. Ayez la foi en nous toutes les deux, d'accord?

_ D'accord Peter. Nous te ferons confiance. Nous l'avons en toi et en Aslan, n'est-ce pas Susan?

_ Oui Lucy. Nous leur faisons confiance mais maintenant, toi et moi allons devoir nous occuper d'un énorme lézard pour veiller sur notre idiot de frangin, tu te sens partante petite soeur?

_ Bien sur Susan!

_ Merci pour le "idiot de frangin" Susan, je me sens réellement aimé par toi ma très chère soeur, je te remercie.

_ Mais je t'en prie Peter, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

_ Alors Maitre de Lacville avons-nous un deal? Votre homme contre moi pour...

_ Nous n'aurons nullement besoin d'un combat de votre bonne foi Mon Seigneur mais nous voulons une preuve de vos paroles, qu'est-ce qui peut nous prouvez que, si le dragon tuer et cette armée arrivant, nous pourrions réellement être en sécurité dans la Montagne? Les questionna le Maitre de Lacville, voulant une preuve que ces derniers tiendraient parole.

_ Thorin?

_ Quiconque qui viendra demander l'asile dans ma demeure la recevra, surtout avec l'armée venant à nous. Vous avez ma parole que vous trouverez tous refuge dans mon royaume et que nous empêcherons tous ensemble cette invasion.

_ Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire, hein? Nous ne savons rien de vous; ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Alfrid. Qui peut répondre de vous ici?

_ Moi! Je réponds de lui! Affirma Bilbon à voix haute, tout en s'avançant de leur groupe pour se faire voir, en levant la main. J'ai fait un très long voyage avec ces nains et ces jeunes Pevensie, un voyage périlleux et fort dangereux, et si Thorin Ecu-de-chêne fait une promesse, il tiendra parole.

Et la parole de Bilbon sembla amplement suffire aux habitants de Lacville alors que Bard ne sut nullement quoi dire de plus pour empêcher tout cela si une bataille se profilait à l'horizon. Surtout que le gamin était celui qui aurait raison du dragon, même si ce dernier risquait bel et bien de périr à la fin du combat.

_ Je m'adresse donc au Maitre des Hommes du Lac; déclara Thorin à l'encontre de l'homme, après avoir remercier Bilbon d'un signe de la tête pour son appui alors que tous avaient parfaitement remarquer qu'il n'était pas un nain aux vus de ces cheveux bouclés, ces oreilles pointues et de ces pieds poilus. Voulez-vous voir la Prophétie s'accomplir? Que dîtes-vous?

Et à la question de Thorin au Maitre de Lacville, celui-ci réfléchissant à cette question alors que toute la Compagnie et les habitants rivèrent son attention sur ce dernier, attendant de connaitre l'avis de ce dernier sur le sujet.

_ Je vous dis solennellement ceci: Bienvenu! Salua ouvertement le Maitre de Lacville ouvrant les bras grands ouverts, faisant souffler de soulagement tous les habitants qui ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir alors que le Maitre de Lacville continuait son "discours" comme de leur souhaiter par la même occasion "bonne chance".

Discours que les soeurs Pevensie se fichèrent complètement, se précipitant droit vers Peter, repoussant les gardes sur leur passage pour l'atteindre et l'enfermer dans leurs bras, faisant éclater leur frère de rire avant qu'il ne vienne à refermer son accolade sur elles en les tenant serrer dans ces bras pour les rassurer. Car Peter n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir que ces soeurs étaient toujours inquiètes et alarmer de ce que cette prophétie était en train de sous-entendre. Mais Peter n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter sur la question, il faisait confiance en Aslan pour veiller sur lui.

Surtout que lui-même savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à périr parce que sa mission était d'empêcher la mort des trois Durins dans cette bataille qui allait être livrer. Peter devait garder la foi et croire en leur réussite mais d'abord il allait devoir s'occuper d'un détail.

_ Désolé de vous coupez dans votre monologue Maitre de Lacville mais j'aimerais que vous me renseignez sur un sujet? Questionna Peter s'écartant quelque peu de ces cadettes et de river son attention sur celui-ci, le stoppant nette sur son dialogue de "bonne chance" de la Compagnie et lui faisant redresser la tête, autant que tous les autres témoins de la scène.

_ Et lequel?

_ Je souhaiterais connaitre qui est votre meilleur archer de Lacville?

_ C'est...

_ Bard est sans nulle doute le meilleur archer Peter; répondit Lucy à la question de son frère, tout en désignant l'homme qui se dressait face à la quête de Thorin.

_ Ah oui? Interrogea Peter curieux de savoir comment sa benjamine pouvait le savoir en si peu de temps de le connaitre.

_ Il a briser la corde de l'arc de Kili avant même que notre jeune camarade ne soit parvenu à armer son propre arc; lui confia Susan sur la raison pour laquelle elle et Lucy considérait celui-ci comme le meilleur.

_ Réellement excellent; vint à approuver Peter sur le talent de l'homme alors qu'il regardait celui-ci qui ne put s'interroger, comme tous les autres de savoir de la raison sur cette étrange demande.

Et qu'il finit par très vite leur éclairer la lanterne sur cette question.

_ Parce que j'aurais besoin du meilleur archer pour faire la vie dure de Smaug si celui-ci parvient à s'échapper d'Erebor; finit par admettre Peter sur ce qu'il avait en tête. J'ai de nombreuses idées pour aveugler et déranger ce dragon pour le faire tourner en rond, comme d'user d'un piège qui a déjà fais ces preuves par le passé.

_ Le coup de la balance? Comprit Susan de ce que son frère avait en tête et qui était en train d'observer les environs. Mais quel contrepoids vas-tu utiliser ici-même? Tu n'as aucun précipice pour...

_ Je trouverais un moyen Susan pour confectionner mon piège, ne t'en fais pas donc pas pour cela? Edmund n'est pas le seul à concocter de sacré piège, tu te rappels? Lui rappela Peter amuser sur la question avant de river son attention vers l'archer. J'aurais besoin d'avoir les meilleurs à mes côtés pour être prêt à toutes les éventualités...

_ Vous ne devriez pas prendre Bard comme archer pour lutter contre le dragon Mon Seigneur, il commettra les mêmes erreurs que son ancêtre.

_ De quoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler? Questionna-t'il à l'encontre du Maitre de Lacville, bien qu'il avait facilement remarquer le visage fermer que Bard venait d'avoir à l'entente des "accusations" de celui-ci.

_ Personne n'a oublier que c'est Girion, Seigneur de Dale, votre propre ancêtre qui n'a pas réussi à tuer la Bête? Hein? Relança comme accusation le Maitre de Lacville, tout en pointant du doigt Bard alors que tous les membres de le Compagnie le regardèrent avec un regard neuf et que tous les autres habitants de Lacville se permettaient de murmurer son dos à ce rappel.

_ C'est vrai Messire! Tout le monde connait cette histoire; approuva Alfrid alors que tous se mirent à parler de l'ancêtre de Bard d'avantage et de l'histoire du ravage de Dale par le Dragon. Il a tiré flèche après flèche, à chaque fois il a raté; leur rappela-t'il à tous des échecs répétés du Seigneur à abattre la bête lors de l'attaque de Dale.

Alors qu'à ces paroles, fixant toujours le Bathelier du regard, Peter s'était détaché doucement de ces soeurs et s'était avancer vers celui-ci avant même que Susan et Lucy n'aient pus toutes les deux l'arrêter. Toutes les deux se contentèrent donc de le regarder faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, alors que toute la Compagnie craignait que le Pevensie revienne sur son choix aux vus de l'ascendance de sa décision mais Thorin savait que le garçon viendrait à les surprendre.

_ Dîtes-moi Bard, votre ancêtre, le Seigneur Girion a-t'il survécus à l'attaque de Dale? Ou bien...?

_ Mon ancêtre fait partis de ceux qui n'ont pus survivre à la prise de Dale par le monstre. Pourquoi cette question mon Seigneur?

_ Parce que votre ancêtre a donné sa vie pour essayer de protéger son peuple, malgré les mauvaises langues qui tentent de dénigrer son combat. Ayant moi-même fais face à un dragon, je sais à quel point cela est compliquer de les atteindre en vol, même pour les meilleurs; vint à admettre Peter, se rappelant de son propre combat contre la créature qui s'était attaquée à Cair Paravel. Je serais plus qu'honoré de me battre au côté de l'Héritier d'un tel Héros; vint à admettre avec solennité le garçon tout en présentant sa main à Bard pour la lui serrer, dans une offre de s'allier à un tel individu et de ne pas faire cas des avis du Maitre de Lacville et de tous les autres habitants.

Et regardant sa main tendue, quelque peu surpris que ce garçon, ce Roi d'un autre Royaume, admette qu'il soit honoré de combattre au côté de l'Héritier du Seigneur Girion, Bard du croiser son regard pour constater de la sincérité de ces paroles avant de lui serrer cette poignée de main que lui offrait le Pevensie.

_ Tout l'honneur serait pour moi Votre Majesté.

_ Appelez-moi Peter, cela sera plus simple que d'employer tous mes titres; s'amusa Peter à l'adresse du Bathelier qui finit par accepter son offre, avant qu'il ne vienne à tourner son attention sur le reste de la Compagnie. Alors vous autres, quand voulez-vous partir pour la Montagne? Tout de suite ou à l'aube demain?

_ Nous partirons demain à l'aube Peter, nous avons encore des choses à régler; confia Thorin déterminer d'avoir cette conversation sérieuse avec Peter coûte que coûte sur cette affaire.

Il avait bien l'intention d'avoir cette discussion sérieuse avec le gamin, que ce dernier le voulait ou non?

* * *

 **Et v"là pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela n'est-ce pas ? :)**

 **hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus ;)**

 **en tout cas, promis la suite est pour la semaine prochaine =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à dimanche prochain**

 **bonne journée ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	41. Chapitre 40 Go the Distance

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez tant ;) avec un moment calme avant que la Compagnie reprenne la route pour la Montagne ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant =D avec une bande son pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : "** _ **Go the Distance**_ **" - Je parcourais la distance**

 _"Go the Distance" - Disney Hercule_

 __ Nous partirons demain à l'aube Peter, nous avons encore des choses à régler ; confia Thorin déterminer d'avoir cette conversation sérieuse avec Peter coûte que coûte sur cette affaire._

 _Il avait bien l'intention d'avoir cette discussion sérieuse avec le gamin, que ce dernier le voulait ou non ?_

.xXx.

Ces deux soeurs avaient peut-être décidé de lui faire confiance en lui et en Aslan mais Thorin, lui, ne parvenait pas à le faire.

Même avec tout ce dont il avait été témoins ces derniers mois de ce dont la magie du lion était capable d'accomplir, comme de ce qui s'était produit chez les elfes, avec le réveil des arbres et leur intervention, Ecu-de-chêne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un léger doute sur la question ? Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui et dans le lion, mais Thorin avait peur.

Oui, il avait peur. Il avait peur pour ce gamin.

Celui-ci était parvenu à convaincre tous les habitants de ce qui risquait d'arriver, alors que tous avaient parfaitement noter que celui-ci faisait passer la vie des autres avant la sienne. Que malgré cette prophétie dont les habitants de Lacville en avaient oublié une partie, bien qu'ils eussent retenus l'essentielle, que "l'antipode" du dragon, celui détenant "l'épée du lion d'or" le combattrait et qu'il tomberait à la chute du lézard.

Que Smaug ne mourrait pas, pas tant qu'il aurait réussi à avoir la vie du gamin par la même occasion. Quelque chose que Thorin refusait de voir arriver.

L'épisode de la "mort" de Peter dans la Forêt Noire avait été assez marquant pour Thorin pour qu'il est très envie de revivre cela une seconde fois. Et que celle-ci en soit la bonne pour toute, que le garçon ne puisse nullement s'en relever une deuxième fois.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Thorin voulait revivre de sitôt.

Alors, après le speech du gamin sur l'alliance qu'il allait formée avec Bard pour le futur et potentiel combat qu'ils pourraient avoir avec Smaug, s'ils ne parvenaient pas abattre le dragon dans la montagne, le Maitre de Lacville leur avait donc proposer de célébrer une grande fête pour honorer les guerriers qui allaient partir au combat à Erebor. Et tous les habitants de Lacville y avait été convié lorsque ces derniers vinrent à proposer d'installer les tables à la place centrale pour festoyer.

Et alors que les soeurs et les nains s'étaient mêlés une nouvelle fois au peuple, sans grande difficulté, Peter était demeuré avec Bard, discutant sur les possibles mécanismes et pièges que pourraient leur permettre une ville placer sur un lac, comme de construire un potentiel abri ou ils pourraient être cacher du dragon ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Bien que Bard fût curieux de savoir comment ce dernier pourrait construire un abri ou ils pourraient être à l'abri des flammes de Smaug, le Bathelier répondit ouvertement à toutes ces questions, sur tout ce dont il pouvait lui répondre et allant lui présenter des camarades qui pourraient les aider pour telles ou telles choses.

Discussion qui n'empêcha nullement Bard de remarquer le manège de Thorin et la mine quelque peu énerver de celui-ci envers le gamin, que le Bathelier fit d'ailleurs très vite remarquer au principal concerné.

_ Je crois bien que le Seigneur Thorin n'est guère réjoui par toute cette affaire ?

_ C'est surtout qu'il ne peut nullement me mettre la main dessus pour me faire ravaler mon envie de protéger tout le monde avant ma propre survie ; admit simplement Peter sirotant doucement sa propre boisson, sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil vers Thorin, ressentant parfaitement la culpabilité, l'énervement et l'inquiétude se dégager de l'aura du Durin qui s'était quelque peu assombris sous ces émotions négatives le concernant.

_ A cause de nous ?

_ Plutôt moi je dirais et ce qui s'est produit il y a quelques jours déjà. Je me suis reçus une flèche qui m'a faillis être fatale et Thorin s'en accuse mais Aslan m'a sauvé, et j'ai pu les rattraper mais... Bien que nous nous sommes entretenus très brièvement sur le sujet et que je ne lui en tiens nullement rigueur, il doit toujours s'en vouloir surtout que nous nous sommes disputés lors de notre dernière grande conversation alors, je ne suis pas réellement pressé de me confronter à lui pour le moment. Vous comprenez ?

_ Oui, je peux comprendre ; admit Bard sur la raison qui poussait le garçon à agir de la sorte avec le nain.

Bard allait dire d'avantage quelque chose sur le sujet quand lui et le Pevensie furent tous les deux attirer par l'un des nains, Bofur en vérité qui, complètement soul des verres de champagnes raffiner que leur avait servis le Maitre de Lacville, était montée sur la table et s'était mis à chanter un chant nain, sous l'amusement de ces camarades et des applaudissements du peuple de Lacville. Alors que Peter n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine outrée de Susan de voir le nain recommencer ces pitreries, pendant que Lucy retenait son ainée, bien qu'elle aussi était fortement amuser de ce dont ils étaient tous témoins.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Bard, on s'habitue très vite aux tempéraments des nains ; lui promit Peter amuser en applaudissant avec tous les paroles du nain qui accepta volontiers les félicitations qu'on lui donnait avant que son attention ne se rive sur une certaine personne.

_ Peter ! Viens par ici mon garçon ! L'appela Bofur en lui faisant de grand geste pour qu'il le rejoigne sur la table ou il se tenait. Viens donc nous chanter quelque chose ?

_ Sans façon Bofur, tu chantes très bien pour nous deux mon gars.

_ Allez gamin, viens par ici ! Nous avons pu entendre tes soeurs chanter lorsqu'elles ont réveillés les arbres mais nullement toi, alors viens donc nous faire entendre ta voix ? Lui demanda Bofur rappelant à toute la Compagnie qu'ils avaient pu entendre le chant des deux soeurs Pevensie lors du réveil des arbres de la Forêt Noire mais nullement le frère ainé.

_ Sérieusement Bofur, sans aucune façon, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise pour chanter !

_ Tu chantais pourtant dans une chorale Peter ?

_ Justement Susan, s'était une "chorale", je n'étais pas seul à chanter tu t'en rappels ?

_ Je rêve ou le gamin a peur de chanter ?

_ Tu ne rêves nullement Dwalin, le gamin a réellement la trouille de chanter.

_ Je n'ai nullement peur de chanter Nori.

_ Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que tu nous donnes en cet instant ?

_ Nori, laisse donc ce garçon, s'il ne souhaite nullement chanter, cela est son droit...

_ Sauf que toi aussi, tu es curieux de l'entendre Dori, ne dis pas le contraire ?

_ Nori !

_ Moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'entendre ?

_ Tu vois Dori ! Ori aussi veut l'écouter alors...

_ Et il n'est pas le seul Nori, je crois que toute la Compagnie souhaiterait l'entendre, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

_ Tu ne vas pas aussi t'y mettre Balin ; supplia Peter en rivant son regard vers le vieux guerrier en ayant espéré que ce dernier soit de son côté.

_ Désolé mon garçon mais je suis curieux de t'entendre ; vint à admettre Balin avec sincérité à son encontre.

_ Et nous aussi ; approuvèrent en chœur Fili et Kili sur cette vérité.

_ Nous de même ; rajoutèrent Bombur en se désignant lui et Bifur derrière lui.

_ Nous serions tous honorer que tu nous fasses cette honneur Peter ; rapporta Gloin, vite approuver par Oin à ces côtés.

_ Mais je...

_ Et vous tous, vous souhaitez entendre notre jeune Roi chanter ? Questionna Bofur en prenant les habitants de Lacville à témoins ou beaucoup vinrent à approuver curieux. Tu vois gamin, nos vote sont unanimes alors tu n'as plus trop le choix donc...

_ Donc en selle gamin et montre-nous ce dont tu as dans le coffre ; lui lança Dwalin en venant le prendre avec Nori pour le mener jusqu'à la table et l'y faire monter pour y rejoindre Bofur avant que le nain ne descende pour y rejoindre ces camarades. Allez petit, chantes-nous quelque chose ?

_ Vas-y Peter, nous sommes de tout coeur avec toi ? L'encouragea Lucy avant d'être très vite encourager aussi par Bilbon.

_ Allez Peter !

Et alors que tous applaudissaient en lui demandant une chanson, Peter était en train de tous les regarder comme pour tenter de tester le pour et le contre, lorsqu'il vint à croiser le regard de Thorin. Celui-ci, comme tous les autres étaient aussi des plus curieux d'entendre le garçon chanter, bien que cela le retardait dans sa discussion avec le gamin, il était réellement curieux de l'écouter chanter.

Ou terminant par détourner le regard du Durin, Peter saisissa qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix et levant les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement de la Compagnie pour qu'il chante, son attention vint à accrocher une lueur qu'il avait vus du coin de l'oeil. Lueur qui se trouvait être en réalité des étoiles qu'il pouvait discerner à travers les quelques nuages couvrant le ciel avec cette lune dardant ces rayons en cette nuit, les étoiles d'une constellation bien précise qui lui rappelèrent des moments passer et l'un en particulier dont il sut exactement quoi chanter.

Et fermant les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration, Peter les garde fermer et se lança dans la chanson lier à ce souvenir bien précis.

 _ **"I have often dreamed"**_

 _ **"Of a far off place"**_

 _ **"Where a hero's welcome"**_

 _ **"Will be waiting for me"**_

 _ **"Where the crouds will cheer"**_

 _ **"When they see my face"**_

 _ **"And a voice keep saying"**_

 _ **"This is where I'm meant to be"**_

 _"J'ai souvent rêvé"_

 _"D'un lieu lointain"_

 _"Ou on m'accueillerait en héros"_

 _"Ou les foules m'acclameraient"_

 _"Quand elles verraient mon visage"_

 _"Et une voix ne cesserait de me dire"_

 _"Ta place est ici"_

Cette chanson n'avait pas été choisis au hasard, loin de là, car celle-ci représentait bel et bien quelque chose pour Peter. Un passé encore jeune et innocent ou sa vie n'avait pas encore été chambouler par tous ces voyages et ces devoirs dans les autres mondes. Un passé simple avec son meilleur ami.

Partition qu'ils avaient tous les deux composer ensemble pour le cours de musique à l'école.

 _ **"I'll be there some day"**_

 _ **"I can go the distance"**_

 _ **"I will find my way"**_

 _ **"If I can be strong"**_

 _ **"I know every mile"**_

 _ **"Will be worth my while"**_

 _ **"When I go the distance"**_

 _ **"I'll be right where I belong"**_

 _"J'y serai un jour"_

 _"Je parcourrai la distance"_

 _"Je trouverai mon chemin"_

 _"Si je sais être fort"_

 _"Je sais que tous les kilomètres"_

 _"En vaudront la peine"_

 _"Quand j'aurai parcouru cette distance"_

 _"Je trouverai ma place"_

Alors que tous avaient fait silence autour de la table ou le Pevensie se tenait debout, exactement là ou Bofur, Dwalin et Nori l'avaient fait monter quelques instants plus tôt, tous avaient l'intention river sur le garçon. Tandis que la Compagnie, qui l'entendait pour la première fois, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait la voix douce mais à la fois grave et forte. Et que les nains ne purent s'empêcher de comprendre que, sur le début de ces paroles, le gamin avait le besoin de trouver sa voie puisqu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir trouvé. Ce qui les interrogeait beaucoup tous puisqu'il paraissait avoir trouver son chemin ?

Sauf que Susan et Lucy reconnaissaient toutes les deux cette chanson pour l'avoir sans peine reconnus, détail que se rendit compte d'ailleurs Thorin du manège des deux soeurs.

_ Qu'y a-t'il les filles ? Leur demanda Thorin curieux de savoir ce qui les avait interpellées.

_ C'est seulement que...

_ Que quoi Susan ? Lui questionna Fili à son tour.

_ Que cette chanson, Peter l'a écrite autrefois avec Timée ; finit par admettre Lucy.

_ Timée.

_ Le meilleur ami de Peter, Kili.

 _ **"Down an unknown road"**_

 _ **"To embrace my fate"**_

 _ **"Though that road may wander"**_

 _ **"It will lead me to you"**_

 _ **"And the thousand years"**_

 _ **"Would be worth the wait"**_

 _ **"It might take a lifetime"**_

 _ **"But somehow I'll see it though"**_

 _"Sur un chemin inconnu"_

 _"Pour embrasser mon destin"_

 _"Bien que ce chemin puisse serpenter"_

 _"Il me conduira à toi"_

 _"Et les milles années"_

 _"Vaudront la peine d'avoir été attendues"_

 _"Ça prendra peut-être toute une vie"_

 _"Mais d'une certaine façon, je sais que je peux y arriver"_

_ Celui pour qui Peter se sent responsable de sa mort ?

_ Lui-même Dwalin, ils l'ont écrite tous les deux ensemble et... Je n'aurais jamais penser que Peter pourrait la rechanter, peut-être que...

_ Tu penses que Peter commence petit à petit, à faire son deuil Susan ?

_ Je l'ignore Lucy ! Admit Susan sur cette possible possibilité ou non de l'avancement de Peter à faire son deuil et de commencer à avancer. Cela peut être le cas ou alors il ne se rend nullement compte, ou bien que...

_ Que quoi Susan ?

_ Qu'il se relance réellement dans ces idées de tout faire pour rejoindre Timée de l'autre côté, Thorin. Et avec cette prophétie, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille ; vint à lui admettre la soeur ainée des Pevensie.

Phrase qui n'avait rien pour rassurer Thorin, autant que tous les autres de la Compagnie sur les risques que l'aîné des Pevensie ne vienne à ne pas survivre s'il venait à faire face au dragon. Ou plutôt que la mort de Smaug viendrait à entraîner celle du gamin alors le fait que celui-ci, et sur l'ordre d'Aslan, devait demeurer dans Lacville coûte que coûte, Thorin ne voulait pas donner plus de crédibilité à cette "prophétie". Selon laquelle le dragon attaquerait Lacville et chose que le Durin se jura personnellement.

Jamais il ne laisserait ce monstre quitter la montagne vivant.

_ Regardez!

 _ **"And I won't look back"**_

 _ **"I can go the distance"**_

 _ **"And I'll stay on track"**_

 _ **"No, I won't accept defeat"**_

 _ **"It's an uphill slope"**_

 _ **"But I won't lose hope"**_

 _ **" 'Till I go the distance"**_

 _ **"And my journey is complete"**_

 _"Et je ne me retournerai pas"_

 _"Je parcourrai la distance"_

 _"Et je resterais sur la route"_

 _"Non, je n'accepterai pas la défaite"_

 _"C'est une pente ardue"_

 _"Mais je ne perdrai pas espoir"_

 _"Jusqu'à ce que j'ai parcouru la distance"_

 _"Et que mon voyage soit terminé"_

Devant le cri d'un enfant qui avait remarquer un mouvement du coin de l'oeil, toutes les attentions se rivèrent sur ce dernier pour tous river leur regard sur ce qui avait attiré l'enfant. Et tous ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer de surprise lorsque des formes étaient en train de s'élever de la surface du lac tout autour de Lacville. Des centaines de petites créatures marines ailés et faites totalement d'eau, se mettant à toutes s'envoler sous la clarté de la lune et à s'enrouler les unes autour des autres, se mettant à tresser comme des lianes robuste d'eau qui se solidifia pour devenir de la glace, avant de tous grimper de plus en plus vers le ciel et à survoler la ville du lac.

_ Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Ce sont des dryades et des ondines ! Vint à admettre Lucy fasciner par ces dernières et de la constructions qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Alors la magie d'Aslan est aussi présente dans le lac et pas uniquement dans la Forêt Noire ?

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'elles font exactement les filles ?

_ Elles sont en train de forger un dôme d'eau au-dessus de Lacville pour protéger la ville, Balin ! Peter les a invoquées pour protéger cet endroit ; leur confia Susan à tous sur ce dont Peter était en train de faire exactement en chantant.

 _ **"But to live beyond the glory is the hardest part"**_

 _ **"For a hero's strength is measured by his heart"**_

 _"Mais vivre au-delà de la gloire est la partie difficile"_

 _"Pour un héros dont la force se mesure par le coeur"_

Maintenant Peter saisissait ce qu'Aslan lui avait demandé alors qu'il comprenait le terme user dans la prophétie qui décrivait le dragon et l'épée du lion d'or comme des antipodes. Les opposés de l'autre. Le dragon était un cracheur de feu, lui, grâce à la magie du Valar coulant toujours dans ces lieux, il pourrait appeler les créatures à lui dresser une protection aquatique pour parer aux attaques enflammer du saurien.

Depuis qu'il était entrée dans Lacville, Peter avait facilement perçus les consciences aquatiques au fond du lac et s'était sans peine focaliser sur leurs auras pour tenter de voir s'il pourrait les réveiller d'une quelconque manière. Et bien que le chant été une possibilité, Peter se voyait mal chanter devant tous, surtout qu'il n'avait plus chanter devant un public depuis... Depuis les cours qu'il prenait avec Timée. Il avait certes chanter dans la Forêt Noire pour réveiller les arbres mais ces derniers avaient été les uniques spectateur de son interprétation donc... Non, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se donner en spectacle.

Enfin, cela était le cas jusqu'à ce que les nains décident de faire monter le Pevensie sur la table pour le faire chanter, et ainsi faire devant tous, ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire quand tout le monde serait endormi. Mais maintenant qu'il en était là, autant finir ce qu'il avait en tête pour donner le plus de défense possible à Lacville devant la possible attaque du dragon sur celle-ci.

 _ **"Like a shooting star"**_

 _ **"I will go the distance"**_

 _ **"I will search the world"**_

 _ **"I will face its harms"**_

 _ **"I don't care how far"**_

 _ **"I can go the distance"**_

 _ **" 'Till I find my hero's welcome"**_

 _ **"Waiting in your arms"**_

 _"Comme une étoile filante"_

 _"Je parcourrai la distance"_

 _"Je parcourrai le monde"_

 _"J'affronterai ses défis"_

 _"Je parcourrai la distance"_

 _"Jusqu'à ce que tu m'accueille en héros"_

 _"Les bras grands ouverts"_

Les immenses tresses d'eau qu'étaient en train de former les dryades d'eau vinrent à former une immense coupole de quadrillage au-dessus de Lacville, qui vinrent à se recouvrir d'eau, formant comme des vitres de verre, laissant amplement filtrer la lumière et l'air. Tandis que les créatures marines avaient laisser des ouvertures à la base de la coupole, pour permettre aux personnes et aux navires de quitter l'abri à tout instant, sans leur barrer la route.

Alors que devant ce phénomène, tous les habitants de Lacville demeurèrent plus que stupéfait et émerveillé pour les plus jeunes, tandis que Peter, qui était en train de finir les dernières paroles de la chanson, leva les mains en l'air, droit vers l'une des dryades descendant droit vers lui qu'il vient à doucement remercier pour la protection qu'elle et ces congénères leur donnait.

 _ **"I will search the world"**_

 _ **"I will face its harms"**_

 _ **" 'Till I find my hero's welcome"**_

 _ **"Waiting in your arms"**_

 _"Je parcourrai le monde"_

 _"J'affronterai ses défis"_

 _"Jusqu'à ce que tu m'accueilles en héros"_

 _"Les bras grands ouverts"_

Et alors que la dryade s'était doucement posée sur les deux paumes coller l'une à l'autre de Peter, qui lui souria chaleureusement avant d'incliner respectueusement de la tête envers elle, tous pouvaient contempler cette créature. Celle-ci ressemblant à une mini-sirène de la taille d'un chat, avec des ailes de papillons sous leur longue chevelure onduler et aquatique alors que leurs oreilles étaient faites de membranes comme les nageoires, tandis que leurs yeux se trouvaient aussi aiguiser que celui des chats. Et cette dryade portait une espèce de corail sur la tête, lui faisant office de couronne, expliquant à tous que cette dernière devait être la Princesse ou la Reine des autres dryades.

Souriant avec une douceur chaleureuse à l'attention du garçon, la dryade enchanteresse finit par se pencher vers Peter, déposant un tendre baiser sur le front du Pevensie avant de s'envoler de nouveau. Pour rejoindre ces soeurs et regagner le coeur du lac pendant que Peter descendit doucement de la table en se retenant à celle-ci, veillant à ne rien laisser paraitre pour les autres du léger vertige qu'il vint à avoir, avant de river son attention vers le Maitre de Lacville.

_ Les dryades viennent de vous offrir une protection pour les vôtres qui pourra résister à quelques coups de flamme de Smaug, le temps suffisant pour pouvoir mettre les pièges en pratique que je placerais demain donc, en attendant nous devrions aller tous nous reposer ; vint à indiquer Peter, tout en fixant Bard autant que la Compagnie qui étaient les principaux qui auraient besoin de se reposer surtout. Thorin, puis-je te demander une faveur ?

_ Laquelle Petit ?

_ Puis-je garder Oin avec moi ? Vous aurez Lucy pour veiller à vos éventuelles blessures, j'aurais besoin d'avoir l'avis d'un médecin autant qu'un connaisseur de plante pour ce que j'ai à l'esprit ; vint à confier le Pevensie sur la question.

_ Et qu'as-tu donc à l'esprit mon garçon.

_ Je te dirais tout cela après une bonne nuit de repos Oin, d'accord ? Lui proposa le garçon à l'encontre du vieux guérisseur.

_ C'est d'accord Peter mais à une condition ?

_ Et laquelle Thorin ?

_ Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, tout de suite !

_ Ok Thorin, je t'écoutes ?

_ Dans un endroit un peu plus privé gamin ?

_ Ah d'accord, on peut aller marcher si tu veux Thorin ?

_ Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir, j'ai l'impression que tu vas défaillir à tout instant Peter ?

_ Sornette Thorin, allons-y ! On se revoit tout à l'heure les autres ; les salua Peter en allant embrasser ces soeurs et saluer les autres de la Compagnie qui vinrent à tous regagner l'hôtel de ville, là où ils allèrent tous dormir pour cette nuit.

Pendant que tous les habitants venaient à tous regagner leurs maisons pour se reposer au travail qu'ils allaient tous avoir le lendemain, laissant ainsi les rues au Pevensie et au Durin, alors que les gardes reprenaient leur tour de garde dans la ville. Pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait à les espionner durant leur conversation, Peter vint à mener Thorin jusqu'au porte de Lacville qui menait au ponton regagnant la terre ferme. Tout en gardant les auras des habitants dans son champ de "vision", le Pevensie s'appuya sur la colonne faisant office d'arcade pour désigner l'entrée de la ville, croisant les bras et rivant son attention vers le Durin.

_ Je t'écoutes Thorin, de quoi voulais-tu temps me parler pour que nous soyons seul à seul, toi et moi ?

_ D'abord, je voulais encore m'excuser pour ce qui s'est produit dans la forêt et...

_ Je ne vous en veux pas Thorin, ni à toi, ni aux autres, vous étiez sous l'effet de l'enchantement alors personne ne m'a réellement cru quand je vous prévenais que le chemin était ailleurs donc...

_ Je ne parlais pas de ça Gamin, même si pour cela je dois aussi m'excuser par la même occasion. Je te parlais de...

_ Je sais de ce dont tu mentionnais Thorin et franchement, tu vas continuer à t'excuser pour cela encore longtemps, sérieusement ? Alors que tu as essayé de me sauver la vie donc, si cela était ce que tu voulais me parler nous pouvons...

_ Je voulais te demander de ne pas faire l'idiot et prendre cette prophétie au sérieux, et de...

_ Je rêves ou tu es en train de me demander de fuir le combat Thorin ?

_ Non, tu ne rêves nullement Gamin, c'est bien ce dont je suis en train de t'ordonner alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir d'ici et...

_ Non Thorin.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Je ne fuirais pas le combat Thorin, même si tu m'en donnais l'ordre, je regrette mais j'ai bien l'intention d'être la défense de Lacville si vous ne parvenez pas à contenir Smaug dans la Montagne. C'est mon devoir de les protéger Thorin.

_ Ton devoir est de nous aider à reprendre Erebor et d'empêcher cette invasion, et...

_ Et quoi Thorin ? Laissez des gens périr pour survivre ? Le questionna Peter sur ce dont avait le nain à l'esprit sur ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne Thorin, plus jamais je ne laisserai des êtres mourir à ma place.

_ Même si cela te conduira à ta mort ?

_ Oui. Je mourrais l'esprit libre dans ce cas...

_ Peter ?

_ Tout ira bien pour moi Thorin, Aslan veillera sur moi. Je ne risquerais rien ; lui promit Peter, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que le nain s'inquiétait autant pour lui. Tu devrais plus te concentrer sur toi et les autres de trouver un moyen de vaincre Smaug là-dedans Thorin. En t'occupant de lui directement, tu n'auras nullement besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi alors... Tout sera régler d'accord ?

_ Tu as totalement confiance en Aslan, n'est-ce pas ?

_ La seule fois où je n'ai pas eu confiance en lui Thorin, la seule fois où j'ai refusé d'y croire, j'ai mené un bataillon dans un combat risquer. Seulement un quart d'entre eux sont revenus et j'ai vus beaucoup d'entre eux mourir parce que j'avais refusé qu'on batte en retraite quand nous en avions encore l'opportunité. Il y avait beaucoup de coeur vaillant et je les ai tous fait tuer... Comme d'avoir été la cause de la mort de Timée...

_ Peter...

_ Non Thorin, s'il-te-plait, j'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais nullement en arrière. Ecoute, je te fais confiance pour entrer dans cette Montagne pour t'occuper du dragon, autant que de faire face à cet _autre problème_ qui inquiétait le Seigneur Elrond ; lui rappela Peter sur le risque que Thorin vienne à succomber au Mal du Dragon. Alors toi aussi, tu dois me faire confiance quand je t'affirmes que nous nous reverrons tous à Erebor, ok ?

_ Très bien gamin. Je te prends aux mots, nous nous reverrons donc à Erebor, surtout si tu débarques avec tout Lacville...

_ En ai-je fait trop Thorin ?

_ Nullement petit et tu as raison, quand Azog et son armée vont débarquer, ils feront un carnage pour atteindre la montagne, nous allons devoir sceller la salle au trésor juste au cas où et nous occuper de les mettre tous à l'abri.

_ Je peux te demander une faveur Thorin ?

_ Tu ne m'as pas déjà demandé Peter ?

_ Je voudrais que toi et les autres veillez bien sur mes frangines là-bas, d'accord ?

_ Nous prendrons sois d'elles Peter, je te le promets.

_ Merci Thorin. Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Encore une ?

_ C'est la dernière, promis.

_ Je t'écoutes Peter, quelle est ta question ?

_ Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi mon sort t'inquiète autant Thorin ? La scène que tu viens de me donner était pire que toutes les enguelades de ma fratrie, donc ?

_ Survie à tout cela Peter et je te répondrais à ta question.

_ Cette méthode Thorin, c'est mesquin, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je le sais bien. Allons-nous reposer maintenant.

_ C'est vicieux et mesquin Thorin ; continua à affirmer Peter amuser du manège du Durin, avant de suivre celui-ci vers l'hôtel de ville pour aller se reposer et du départ de la Compagnie le lendemain matin pour Erebor.

.xXx.

_ Vous savez qu'ils nous en manquent un ! Fit remarquer Bilbon à l'encontre des nains autour de lui, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'embarcation ou les deux soeurs Pevensie étaient déjà en train de faire leurs adieux à leur frère ainé qui demeurait à Esgaroth avec Oin. Ou est Bofur ?

L'aube venait tout juste de se lever sur Lacville, nuancé avec leurs bleutés venant du dôme d'eau recouvrant la ville et créer par les dryades quelques heures auparavant, durant la nuit, et les habitants d'Esgaroth étaient tous éveillés pour saluer les valeureux combattants qui allaient combattre le dragon. Alors que beaucoup des hommes allaient se mettre au travail sous la directive de Peter et avec l'appui de Bard pour mettre en place les pièges et les répliques que le garçon souhaitait placer pour tenir en échec le dragon si celui-ci venait oui ou non à quitter Erebor.

Détail que Bilbon ne voulait nullement voir cela arriver, lui aussi inquiet, comme tous les autres de ce que pouvait sous-entendre cette prophétie, du possible sort qui attendait le garçon. Car si celle-ci venait réellement à se réaliser, le Pevensie viendrait à tomber en même temps que le dragon, ce qui n'était guère réjouissant pour tous les autres. Mais le garçon, autant que ces soeurs, demeurait tous des plus calmes sur cette affaire. Et la raison était que les Pevensie faisaient confiance en Aslan pour veiller sur l'ainé de la fratrie, alors que ces derniers demeuraient tous bien calme se tenant tous les trois devant le navire qu'ils allaient utiliser pour rejoindre la rive.

Les deux juments déjà atteler à l'intérieur du bateau avec les quelques paquetages que la Compagnie allaient avoir besoin pendant que les deux soeurs Pevensie s'étaient tous les déjà préparés, question vestimentaire, en ayant renfiler leurs cottes de mailles et leurs tenus de cuire. Leurs tenues lourdes contrastaient fortement avec celle qui vêtissait leur frère ainé qui ne s'était mis quelque chose de léger pour pouvoir être à l'aise pour le travail manuel qu'il allait être amené à faire.

Ayant une chemise claire épaisse avec sa tunique en cuire sans manche et sa ceinture avec son épée à sa taille, ainsi que ces protèges avant-bras. Le garçon était sagement assis sur l'une des boites, souriant à ces deux soeurs qui lui demandaient d'être prudent et faire attention à lui.

_ S'il n'arrive pas, nous partons sans lui ; répondit simplement Thorin à celle du hobbit et continuant d'amener ces camarades vers le navire ou ils allaient embarquer, rappelant à tous du temps qu'ils avaient encore à parcourir pour arriver à temps à la montagne.

_ Il le fait, si nous voulons trouver la Porte avant la nuit ; leur fit remarquer Balin sur le temps qui leur restait avant le jour de Durin. Nous avons déjà pris assez de temps ; confia-t'il avant d'aller saluer les Pevensie. Tout va bien mon garçon, tu me parais bien pâle ?

_ Rien de bien méchant Balin, je dois sans nul doute couvrir un rhume avec tous les changements de température que j'ai subis ces derniers jours et... Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner de l'élixir Lucy, Oin me fera une infusion de pante et tout se passera bien pour moi, je te promets ?

_ Tu es sur Peter ?

_ Oui Lucy. De plus, ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir faire cache-cache avec un énorme saurien dans les corridors d'une montagne ; lui fit remarquer Peter à ce propos avant d'aviser l'un des membres de la Compagnie à qui il voulait donner quelque chose. Bilbon ? Peux-tu venir me voir, j'ai quelque chose à te remettre ?

_ Quoi donc Peter ? Lui demanda le hobbit curieux alors qu'il le regardait fouiller dans ces poches à la recherche de quelque chose avant de trouver ce dont il voulait lui remettre.

_ Une chose que tu auras plus d'utilité que moi Bilbon lui rapporta Peter avant de glisser quelque chose dans le file de laiton qu'il passa autour du cou du hobbit qu'il attacha à l'arrière de sa nuque. Quelque chose qui t'aidera à te protéger des flammes de Smaug ?

_ Est-ce que c'est bien… ?

_ Oui Susan. Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires qu'Aslan m'a remis alors autant que Bilbon l'use contre Smaug.

Le regard de toute la Compagnie était rivé sur la chevalière pendouillant aux file du laiton autour du coup du hobbit, celle-ci possédant un rubis encastrer et encercler par d'autres rubis plus petits formant des flemmes finement ouvrager.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

_ C'est ma Chevalière de Feu, Bilbon. Aslan me l'a offerte après un petit incident ou j'ai bien failli griller, elle a le potentiel de protéger son porteur de toutes les flammes possibles et inimaginables. Alors cela devrait aussi faire l'affaire contre celles d'un dragon ?

_ Merci Peter mais… Tu en aurais bien plus besoin que moi et…

_ J'ai déjà mon porte bonheur Bilbon, rassure-toi le rassura le Pevensie sur la question, tout en attrapant une chaine autour de son cou, venant à dévoiler aux yeux de tous une médaille.

Une médaille en or massive illustrant le visage d'un lion dont les prunelles se trouvaient être des rubis.

_ Tu voix Bilbon ? J'ai mon porte bonheur et tu as le tiens à présent lui souria Peter confiant avant de regarder tous les autres nains de la Compagnie. Vous devriez tous y aller avant de perdre d'avantage de temps ? Les montures de Susan et Lucy pourront vous faire gagner du temps mais vous avez encore l'énigme à résoudre donc autant y aller vous ne croyez pas ?

_ Tu es sur de toi gamin ?

_ Nous nous reverrons à Erebor, Thorin. Bonne chance.

Hochant de la tête à son encontre, Thorin fit signe à tous les autres de monter sur le navire alors que l'un des pêcheurs allait les mener jusqu'au rivage avant de ramener le navire à Lacville. Tandis que toute la Compagnie rejoignait les deux sœurs étant les premières à avoir monter pour rejoindre leurs montures, Peter observa tous ces derniers en constant qu'il manquait bel et bien un nain et que celui-ci se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville.

Sous l'une des tables de la demeure, recouverte de verre de champagne et de chope de bière, Bofur finit par réémerger de son inconscience après l'alcool ingurgiter la veille, entendant le son des trompettes annonçant le départ de la Compagnie, faisant comprendre à celui-ci qu'il était en retard.

_ Par ma barbe… C'est déjà l'heure !

S'empressant de se redresser de sa place, oubliant par la même occasion qu'il se trouvait sous une table, se cognant contre celle-ci, son chapeau de travers en se dépêchant de se remettre debout et celui-ci à la place. Contournant la table, tout en attrapant un autre verre de vin qu'il vint à boire avant de se dépêchez de quitter les lieux pour rattraper les autres à l'embarcation.

_ Attendez-moi !

_ … Vous comblent tous de bienfaits ! Leur déclara solennellement le Maitre de Lacville à l'encontre de la Compagnie, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Peter lorsque les trompettes se mirent à sonner et que le navire quitta enfin le quai.

Le pêcheur faisant avancer son bateau et menant la Compagnie à l'extérieur de Lacville, tandis que Bofur parvint enfin à atteindre le quai d'embarquement, pendant que Bard avait rejoint les côté de Peter et Oin, le premier toujours assis sur sa boite en train de donner la liste de ce dont ils auraient besoin pour dresser les pièges et autres répliques qu'ils pourront user contre Smaug, si celui-ci quittait Erebor encore en vie.

_ Très bien alors j'aurais besoin que vous me rassembliez toutes les cordes, chaines, enclumes, planches de bois, poutres, clous et matériaux pour fabriquer que vous pourrez trouver et qui n'est pas utiliser et… Bien dormis Bofur ? Demanda Peter amuser lorsque le nain termina par débarquer devant eux.

_ Vous aussi vous avez loupés le bateau ? Leur demanda Bofur soufflant de soulagement de ne pas être le seul à avoir louper le bateau faisant lever les yeux au ciel d'Odin devant ces paroles alors que Bard et les autres hommes le fixaient éberluer que celui-ci ne vienne nullement à se rappeler de leur discussion de la veille.

_ Bofur, tu vas aller avec Oin rassembler toutes les plantes que nous aurons besoin pour faire des surprises au dragon lança Peter à l'encontre du nain au chapeau, tout en lui désignant le vieux guérisseur.

_Quel style de plante veux-tu Peter ?

_ Des plantes qui pourront nous permettre de l'aveugler ou de le faire éternuer, ce style de plante Oin ?

_ Oh j'ai compris Peter, je vais nous trouvez cela ! Allez Bofur, suis-moi !

_ Quant à nous Bard, nous allons…

Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase alors qu'il s'était redressé pour aller à la rencontre de Bard, mais il n'eut fait qu'un pas en avant qu'il chancela sur ces pieds. Faillant basculer en avant si Bard ne l'avait pas attrapé par les bras et redressé, alertant ainsi Oin et Bofur qui revinrent sur leur pas, inquiet pour le garçon qui se redressa comme si de rien n'était, se tenant le haut de la tête.

_ Peter ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Tout va bien Bofur, je…

_ Ton pouls est erratique mon garçon et ta main est brulante remarqua Oin en lui tenant le poignet droit pour constater de son état. Tu devrais t'asseoir mon garçon et…

_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose Oin, j'ai seulement besoin que tu me fasses une infusion pour me requinquer d'accord ? Lui demanda Peter rassurant à l'encontre des deux nains avant de tourner son attention vers Bard. Vous pouvez rassembler des arcs et des flèches pour que nous puissions préparer ces dernières, et aussi des lances ? Elles pourront nous être utile.

_ Je m'en occupe mais… Peter, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

_ Oui Bard, tout ira bien pour moi. Vous pouvez rassembler ce dont nous aurons besoin ? Lui demanda Peter.

_ Je vais m'en occuper.

Et tandis que Bard alla s'occuper de sa partie, tout en poussant les autres hommes à rassemblez ce dont ils auraient besoin, alors que Peter continua de rassurer les deux nains et à les empresser de partir récupérer ce dont ils auraient besoin, le garçon attendit que ces derniers aient tous les yeux détourner et concentrer sur autre chose que le Pevensie s'appuya sur la rembarde derrière lui. Soufflant pour essayer d'effacer la fatigue et les vertiges le prenant comme la douleur intense irradiant de son flanc droit, le Pevensie ne put s'empêcher de prier Aslan de lui donner la force suffisante pour réussir à résister assez longtemps avant qu'il ne perde ces moyens face au poison lorsqu'il vint à entendre une voix non loin de lui.

Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

_ _Ils sont bien plus crédules par tes mensonges que toi par les propres absurdités que tu leur racontes pour qu'ils te croient ?_

Tournant son attention vers la source de la voix, Peter vint à blêmir d'avantage quand il avisa la personne qui s'était adressé à lui et qi ne se trouvait pas être un habitant de Lacville. Mais une personne qu'il reconnut sans peine pour n'être qu'une possible hallucination parce que celui-ci ne pouvait être réellement là. Etant toujours vêtus de sa tenue militaire d'un vert sombre avec son manteau et sa casquette sur la tête, par-dessus sa crinière blonde et ces yeux bleu river droit vers Peter, le regardant avec attention et compassion le Pevensie qui le fixait avec stupeur.

_ C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas…

_ _Bonjour Peter._

_ Timée ?

* * *

 **Personne ne s'attendait à ça n'est-ce pas? ;)**

 **la suite sera pour dimanche prochain comme convenus :)**

 **sinon, votre avis sur ce chapitre? Qu'en avez vous pensés? :)**

 **hâte de lire vos coms sur ce chapitre =D**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **bon dimanche et à la prochaine ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	42. Chapitre 41 Nuls ne doient entre dans

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez tant ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta review en espérant que cette suite te plaira autant =D**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : « Nuls ne doient entrer dans cette Montagne »**

Ils avaient très vite quitté l'embarcation du pêcheur, retrouvant très vite pied avec la terre ferme et reprenant leur route vers la Montagne. Avec les montures de Susan et de Lucy, les sœurs Pevensie vinrent à faire des allers-retours entre un lieu et un autre pour faire avancer le groupe, jusqu'à midi lorsqu'ils vinrent à tous se retrouver devant les terres désoler qui vinrent à leurs faire froid dans le dos.

_ Quel silence ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Bilbon au silence qui les englobait.

_ Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi lui rapporta doucement Balin qui avançait à ces côtés, lui expliquant de la beauté de cet endroit autrefois. Jadis, ces pentes étaient couvertes de forêt.

_ Cela devait être un paysage magnifique vint à imaginer Lucy de la possible beauté du lieu d'autrefois avant la venue du dragon à Erebor.

_ Cette nature pourra refleurir lorsque nous aurons vaincus Smaug et empêcher cet invasion vint à indiquer Susan sur la question. Mais tout d'abord, on va devoir se charger de trouver cette porte secrète, que disais déjà l'énigme de la porte ?

_ _Tenez-vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera. Et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure_ vint à rappeler Lucy sur l'énigme alors qu'en marchant au côté des deux sœurs, Bilbon avisa un oiseau.

Un oiseau qui lui rappelait étrangement celui qu'il avait aperçu au pic du Carrock, après que les Aigles les y avaient déposés lors de leur sauvetage d'Azog et de sa meute.

Un oiseau dont l'espèce était une grive.

Une grive que mentionnait cette énigme concernant la porte secrète. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de cette grive ?

_ Les arbres étaient plein de chant d'oiseau rajouta Balin de la mélancolie que ce lieu venait à lui rappeler cet endroit.

_ Espérons que nous y arriverons ?

_ Détendez-vous Maitre Sacquet, nous avons nos armes, des vivres et nous avançons vite grâce aux montures de Susan et de Lucy lui fit remarquer Thorin rassurant sur l'avancée qu'ils avaient avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Un endroit étrangement familier.

Se précipitant droit vers le promontoire se dressant droit devant eux, Thorin se plaça juste devant la falaise avant de s'appuyer sur son arme, tout en fixant l'horizon ou tous les autres de la Compagnie s'empressèrent de rejoindre ces côtés. Et faisant tous silence devant le spectacle se dévoilant à leurs yeux, avisant sans peine l'ancienne citée se dressant dans la vallée se trouvant à quelques kilomètres des portes d'Erebor.

Une ancienne citée en ruine qui fut autrefois la splendide Dale.

_ Qu'elle est cet endroit ? Questionna Ori choquer des ruines se dressant sous leurs yeux.

_ Autrefois, c'était la ville de Dale leur confia Balin à tous sur l'origine des ruines qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Aujourd'hui, c'est un champ de ruine. La désolation de Smaug.

_ Et dire qu'un seul dragon est responsable de toute cette destruction.

_ Faisons en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus commettre ces torts d'avantage Lucy lui promit Susan sur son désir d'éviter à ce que ce saurien cause de plus de douleur autour de lui, aux vus du mal qu'il avait déjà causer par le passé.

_ Le soleil va bientôt arriver au zénith leur fit remarquer Thorin à tous sur le temps qui leur restait à trouver le côté de la montagne ou devait se situer l'entrée secrète, comme le moyen d'y accéder et de répondre à l'énigme. Nous devons trouver la Porte secrète avant la nuit leur précisa-t'il sur ce qui leur restait à faire. En route !

_ Un instant ? Appela Bilbon en se tournant vers Thorin alors qu'il passait derrière lui. Nous sommes bien au promontoire ? Gandalf voulait qu'on le retrouve ici, en aucun cas nous devions…

_ Vous les voyez ? L'interrogea Thorin sur le fait que ni Gandalf et ni Edmund étaient tous les deux en vues, en réalité, personne n'était en vue sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Nous avons plus le temps d'attendre le Magicien et le garçon, nous ferons sans eux. Venez !

_ Allons-y tous les deux !

_ Mais Susan, Gandalf avait dit…

_ Je le sais bien Lucy mais Thorin a raison. Il nous faut trouver l'entrée de la montagne sinon tout cela n'aurait servis à rien et… Quoiqu'ils eussent besoin de faire, j'espère que c'est cela qui les a ralenties et non quoique ce soit d'autre qui les a empêchés de …

_ Vous savez Susan que vos paroles ne sont nullement en train de me rassurer ?

_ Moi aussi Bilbon, je suis en train de me donner des frayeurs vint à admettre Susan sur les frayeurs qu'elle était en train de se donner à elle-même.

_ Vous venez vous trois ?

_ Nous arrivons Fili !

Et s'empressant de rejoindre les deux plus jeunes Durin qui les avaient attendus, les deux sœurs Pevensie et le hobbit suivirent ces derniers sur les pas du reste de la Compagnie pour tenter de repérer la position où se trouvait la porte cachée. Alors que dans un coin de leur esprit, ils espéraient tous que Gandalf et Edmund allaient bien tous les deux et qu'une seule question se posait réellement.

Ou étaient-ils donc réellement aller tous les deux ?

.xXx.

_ Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous avez réellement besoin d'une preuve concrète pour que tous donnent du véritable crédit au parole de mon frère, Gandalf ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les Monts du Rudor et les tombeaux vides des Nazgul, Edmund avait voyagé avec les deux Magiciens vers le Sud de la Forêt Noire. Droit vers le seul lieu dont ils auraient la preuve fonder de tous ce dont l'ainé des Pevensie avait avancé, avec ce qui allait leur tomber dessus et de cette guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon pour s'emparer de l'Est. Puis du reste de la Terre du Milieu.

Et cette épreuve ne se trouvait dans un seul endroit : Dol Guldur.

Etant d'abord passé par la demeure de Radagast, là où Gandalf avait attacher le cheval de Beorn pour le laisser se reposer du voyage, lui et Edmund s'étaient installés sur le traineau du Magicien Brun, et les avait directement menés droit vers les ruines de la « Colline de la Sorcellerie ». Tel était le nom en langue de son appellation de Dol Guldur. Car à la vue de l'endroit, Edmund avait déjà pu voir des choses flippantes mais là, cet endroit avait de quoi lui mettre les nerfs en pelote et il n'était nullement un trouillard loin de là, mais ce lieu aurait pu facilement inspirer quiconque pour décrire la demeure du diable.

Construite à même sur des pics rocheux menant droit à une falaise surplombant les environs de plus d'une centaine de mètres, les ruines de la vieille forteresse se dressait grise et froide devant eux dont ces tours étaient recouvertes de ronces et de plantes mortes, donnant encore plus à cet endroit un côté terrifiant.

S'avançant vers le promontoire qui surplombait le pont de pierre reliant les deux côtés à la vieille forteresse, Edmund alla rejoindre Gandalf après être descendus du traineau pendant que Radagast demeurait en arrière, craintif de retourner une fois encore dans ce lieu.

_ Dol Guldur. La Colline de la Sorcellerie.

_ Cet endroit est déjà assez terrifiant en ruine alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que s'était au temps de sa… « splendeur » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Edmund sur la malveillance et la noirceur qui imbibaient encore les lieux, vide de tout occupant où tout du moins en apparence.

_ ça a l'air complètement abandonner fit remarquer Radagast en observant la Forteresse.

_ Alors à qui avez-vous pris cette lame de Morgul ? L'interrogea le Pevensie en arquant un sourcil à la remarque du magicien. A un arbre mort ?

_ C'est ce qu'on veut nous faire croire indiqua Gandalf, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Edmund qui ne fit que hausser les épaules pour prouver qu'il n'allait pas mâcher ces mots dans une telle situation. Un sortilège d'occultation, cela signifie que notre Ennemi n'est pas encore prêt à apparaitre. Il n'a pas retrouvé toute sa puissance fit savoir le Magicien Gris sur ce qu'il pensait de cette situation qui poussait leur Ennemi à demeurer sagement cacher à l'intérieur.

_ Je me demande si Peter aurait été capable de percevoir les présences des occupants malgré le sort ? Vous ne pensez pas Gandalf que l'armée pourrait être ici ? Le questionna Edmund sur cette possibilité qu'une armée se tenait juste sous leurs yeux mais qu'ils étaient incapables de la voir à cause du sort entourant la Forteresse.

_ C'est une possibilité envisageable Edmund.

_ Et guère des plus réjouissantes aussi. Vous voulez toujours aller à l'intérieur Gandalf ?

_ Comment cela ? Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'y aller tout de même Gandalf ?

_ Radagast, vous allez transmettre un message à Dame Galadriel. Dîtes-lui qu'il faut lui forcer la main ?

_ Vous n'allez pas y aller Gandalf ? C'est de la folie !

_ Il n'ira pas tout seul, je serais avec lui.

_ Edmund ?

_ J'ai toujours voulu prendre le thé et faire une partie d'échec avec des orques, c'est le moment d'aller m'inviter à leur table s'amusa Edmund sur cette possibilité, tout en descendant les escaliers de pierre menant au pont, resserrant la garde sur son arme et son bouclier, sans permettre à Gandalf ou à Radagast de dire quoi que ce soit face à ces paroles.

Alors que Gandalf leva quelque peu les yeux au ciel face à l'entêtement du gamin, bien qu'une lueur d'affection luisît dans son regard vers le garçon, le Magicien Gris retourna son attention vers son confrère pour lui redonner ces indications.

_ Nous allons y entrer Radagast lui rapporta de nouveau Gandalf en posant une main confiante sur l'épaule de son confrère. En aucun cas, vous ne devez nous suivre, d'accord ?

_ Autant évitez de tous nous suicider à l'intérieur, non ?

_ Edmund ?

_ Je sais Gandalf, je me tais !

_ Ai-je votre parole ? Lui redemanda Gandalf à l'encontre de Radagast qui avait finis par se détourner d'eux, pour regagner son traineau et aller se charger de la tâche que le Mage Gris lui avait confiée.

_ Oui ! Oui. Oui, vous l'avez !

_ C'est très encourageant pour la suite, vous ne trouvez pas Gandalf ? S'amusa à lui demander Edmund alors que ce dernier avait fini par le rejoindre juste devant le pont.

_ Je ne te connaissais pas ce gout pour le cynique Edmund ?

_ Vous préfériez que je panique Gandalf ?

_ Non. Nullement mon garçon alors allons-y dans ce cas l'invita Gandalf à le suivre sur le pont lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux à l'appel de Radagast revenant sur le promontoire.

_ Et si c'était un piège ?

_ Faites demi-tour ! Et ne revenez pas ! Lui ordonna de nouveau Gandalf, attendant une fois encore que Radagast redisparaisse derrière les arbres morts avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le garçon qui se tenait dans son dos et qui pendait exactement à la même chose que lui. C'est sans nulle doute un piège ! Finit-il par admettre sur la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle ils allaient tous les deux, tout en dégainant son arme.

Avançant d'un pas déterminer vers l'entrée de la forteresse, resserrant ces mains sur Glamdrim et son bâton, Gandalf vint à mener Edmund dans ce lieu maudit à la recherche de ceux se cachant à l'intérieur.

_ Vous avez une idée de comment faire sortir les occupants de la forteresse de leur cachette Gandalf ? Lui demanda Edmund curieux, tout en avisant ce qui restait de l'architecture des lieux, avisant les nombreux couloirs et corridors remplis de pics acérés recouvrant les murs.

Tous comme les cordes métalliques accrocher au plafond, d'où certaines maintenaient des cages accrochées qui pour quelques-unes se trouvaient encore occupés par les squelettes de ceux qui avaient dépéris dans ce lieu terrifiant. Priant pour que l'âme de ces défunts aient pu trouver le repos, Edmund suivait Gandalf silencieusement, tout en avançant prudemment dans la forteresse et dans ce qui devait être autrefois la cour principale de ce niveau.

Alors qu'Edmund pouvait pleinement le ressentir car même s'il ne les voyait, il pouvait percevoir les présences néfastes de ceux s'abritant dans cette forteresse et Gandalf aussi. Répondant à la question du garçon en agissant tout de suite, le Magicien vint à user de son sortilège pour dissiper le sort d'occultation recouvrant la forteresse.

_ _Le mal qui se cache ici, je lui commande de sortir ! Je commande qu'il se révèle !_

Récitant son sort dans sa propre langue qu'Edmund ne put nullement comprendre, Gandalf vint à lever son bâton avant d'en frapper le sol devant lui, projetant une sphère de lumière qui vint à se répandre autour d'eux et dans les ruines. Faisant remuer les pierres dans son souffle et tomber la poussière recouvrant les environs, Gandalf et Edmund demeurèrent calme et sur leur garde quand ils ne virent nullement personne apparaitre sous leurs yeux, tout demeurant calme.

Bien trop calme et silencieux pour être totalement naturel.

_ Je présume que votre sort n'a pas une si longue portée d'effet ?

_ Non Edmund. Nous allons devoir fouiller cette forteresse de fond en comble.

_ Si j'étais eux, le seul endroit où je planquerais toute une armée, s'ils sont bien ici, serait dans les niveaux inférieurs désigna le garçon sur ce qu'il redoutait tout en désignant de la tête l'escalier qu'ils discernaient tous les deux menant vers les passages plus bas de la forteresse. Nous y allons maintenant ou tu veux qu'on fouille les niveaux supérieurs juste au cas où ?

_ Nous allons d'abord nous charger de ces niveaux et des autres au-dessus, ensuite nous nous occuperons des niveaux plus bas décida Gandalf des recherches qu'ils allaient effectuer dans celle-ci.

_ Alors à toi l'honneur d'ouvrir la voie Gandalf.

Et sur l'invitation du Pevensie, le Magicien Gris hocha de la tête avant de reprendre la tête de leur groupe et, reprenant l'incantation de son sort, relança sa magie autour d'eux pour tenter de repérer les habitants de la Forteresse de Dol Guldur.

Ne se doutant nullement que, juste sous eux, à plusieurs niveaux du leur et totalement à l'abri dans les souterrains de Dol Guldur, comme l'avait deviné le plus jeune, les orques s'étaient cachés dans ces niveaux après qu'une sentinelle avait repérer l'approche des deux Magiciens et du gamin.

_ _Le Magicien est venu_ ; s'amusa Azog en entendant les sorts jeter par celui-ci pour briser la magie qui les masquait à leurs vues. _Et l'un des garçons est avec lui mais il ne s'agit pas de celui dont j'attendais la venue ?_

_ _Il est en train de briser le sort_ répliqua l'un des subordonnés du Profanateur, plus que terroriser que ces derniers viennent à les trouver. _Ils vont nous trouver !_

 __ Oui… Ils vont !_ S'amusa Azog de cette perspective quand une idée encore plus machiavélique lui apparut dans son esprit. _Et je sais quoi faire pour avoir ce que je veux ?_

Et tournant son regard sadique vers ces sbires qui ne purent s'empêcher de baisser le regard de frayeur qu'il ne s'en prenne à eux, alors que leur meute de wargs était en train de passer leur temps à se mordre en attendant qu'ils aient des proies de nouveau à pourchasser. Surtout que deux nouvelles proies à chasser se trouvaient au-dessus d'eux à fouiller les premiers niveaux de Dol Guldur.

Pendant que l'orage se mit à gronder, masquant les dernières lueurs de cette journée et plongeant cet endroit dans l'ombre alors qu'il n'était à peine midi passer, Gandalf et Edmund continuaient tous les deux de fouiller les niveaux supérieurs, ne trouvant aucun ennemi et répondant ainsi à la déduction du plus jeune plus tôt. Les orques devaient bels et bien se cacher dans les niveaux inférieurs de la forteresse, voir dans les souterrains de cette dernière et prenant tous les deux une profonde inspiration, tout en s'observant tous les deux, ils décidèrent de poursuivre leurs inspections et empruntant l'un des escaliers les menant droit dans les bas-fonds de Dol Guldur.

Avançant dans les corridors en ne faisant pas cas du mobilier, constituer des cellules et autres mobiliers fait de chaines autant que de pic de métal, Gandalf s'arrêta à un croisement avisant les nombreux chemins qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux emprunter lorsqu'ils sursautèrent à l'instant où ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux.

Se retournant vers la source du bruit, se tenant tous les deux prêts à couvrir leurs arrières vers leur nouvel opposant, Gandalf et Edmund ne trouvèrent personne. Pas une seule âme qui vive autour d'eux, rendant suspicieux le plus jeune des eux sur ce qui se passait autour dans Dol Guldur.

_ Pourquoi j'ai cette sale impression que quelqu'un est en train de s'amuser à cache-cache avec nous Gandalf ? Le questionna Edmund guère rassurer par la situation se jouant autour de leur position, alors qu'ils s'écartaient du corridor, tout en s'approchant de la cour, en veillant à demeurer écarter des trous dans le sol qui menaient à quelques niveaux plus bas qui n'était guère réjouissant de faire une telle chute.

Chute qui ne pouvait pas être mortelle, si on retombait bien mais qui pouvait être tout de même douloureuse, comme tout chute d'une telle hauteur.

_ Parce que je crois que cela soit bel et bien le cas Edmund, nous allons devoir…

_ Attention Gandalf !

Repoussant Gandalf sur la droite alors que la chose qui les suivait, avait finis par remontrer le bout de son nez, en se jetant de l'étage supérieur au leur droit sur le dos du Magicien, sa lame prête à lui faucher la vie. Mais l'ayant vus arriver Edmund avait repousser sa cible de sa chute, levant son bouclier au-dessus de lui pour encaisser le poids de la créature et de le repousser sur sa gauche, l'éloignant ainsi de lui et de Gandalf qui était en train de se relever. Sauf que la créature s'était déjà relevée, nullement sonner du renvoi que le Pevensie lui avait causé et chargea droit sur Edmund qui bloquait les coups de son poignard de son bouclier et d'essayer de le pourfendre de sa lame.

Seulement son opposant parut savoir ce qu'il avait en tête car il passa sous sa garde, en passant sous son bras droit, tout en pourfendant la cuisse du garçon, lui créant une profonde entaille qui fit grogner Edmund de douleur. Celui-ci allait s'empresser de s'écarter de son adversaire lorsque ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde de le pousser dans le vide sous le cri de surprise du garçon et celui terroriser de Gandalf.

_ Edmund !

Le Magicien Gris n'eut guère le temps de se relever que la créature lui sauta une fois de plus sur lui, parvenant sans peine à le plaquer au sol, Gandalf évita d'avoir la gorge trancher quand le poignard fondit droit sur lui. Repoussant la créature de son bâton en le faisant rouler-bouler sur sa droite, celui s'empressant de se relever mais Gandalf était déjà debout et prêt à le réceptionner, en ayant aucune peine de le soulever et de l'envoyer valdinguer comme un vulgaire sac de patate, glissant droit vers un corridor sur la droite du magicien qui le mena droit sur une des crevasses, le faisant tomber dans les niveaux inférieurs de l'ancienne forteresse.

_ Edmund ? Edmund ! Cria Gandalf en se précipitant sur la crevasse ou était tombé le garçon, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en constatant que le gamin allait bien.

Ou en tout cas pour une personne qui avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres et qui avait une profonde entaille à la cuisse droite avant d'avoir effectué cette chute d'abord.

_ Tu vas bien mon garçon ?

_ Je crois bien que j'ai des cottes endommager et la cheville droite tordus, avec l'entaille dans ma cuisse Gandalf rapporta Edmund en allant s'appuyer contre la paroi, la main gauche poser sur le torse alors que la droite s'était plaquée sur sa cuisse pour tenter d'endiguer la perte de sang, l'obligeant à arracher un pan de sa cape pour pouvoir faire un bandage précaire. Où est passé cette chose Gandalf ?

_ Il est quelque part Edmund ! Je vais venir te rejoindre le plus vite possible mon garçon !

_ C'est très encourageant ce que vous me dîtes Gandalf ? Eh Gandalf !

_Oui Edmund ?

_ Retrouvez votre chapeau, vous faites réellement désordonner sans celui-ci sur votre tête lui fit remarquer Edmund quelque peu amuser.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer Edmund ?

_ Je le sais bien mais ça fait vachement du bien souria tout de même le garçon malgré la grimace que lui tirait ces blessures, tout en resserrant les « bandages » autour de sa cuisse et qu'il se concentra sur sa cheville à présent pendant que Gandalf s'empressa de trouver un escalier pour le rejoindre.

De le rejoindre avant que leur opposant ne lui tombe dessus ou qu'il ne vient à retomber sur Gandalf. Et avec Edmund hors de course, celui-ci avait décidé de se focaliser uniquement sur le magicien qu'il se mit à poursuivre. Alors que si l'endroit se révélait être un véritable labyrinthe, les couloirs et corridors se ressemblant tous à ces yeux, cela n'était guère le cas de son poursuivant qui connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche.

Cherchant un passage ouvert et non compresser par l'obscurité alors que la créature se mettait à lui tourner autour, usant des autres corridors ou Gandalf avait le temps de voir sa silhouette courir et disparaitre à toute vitesse, tout en percevant sans peine des grognements de l'animal devant son excitation à le traquer. L'obligeant à rebrousser chemin et à s'entailler le bras sur l'un des pics de métal recouvrant les parois du mur, Gandalf eut juste le temps d'arriver dans l'un des croisements de couloir lorsque la créature avait cessé de jouer à cache-cache avec lui et qu'il se jeta comme un mur de brique sur le magicien.

L'envoyant encore bouler dans le couloir pour l'éloigner de sa personne et ainsi l'empêcher de lui planter son poignard, celui-ci allait une fois encore charger Gandalf lorsqu'un projectile passa au-dessus de sa tête. Sous la forme d'un caillou qui atteignait la créature en plein front, le sonnant quelque peu en le faisant retomber sur le dos, se tournant vers ces arrières, Gandalf vint à aviser Edmund qui se tenait contre le mur de sa main droite, son épée dans sa main gauche avec son bouclier.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez Gandalf ? Allez-y !

Et ne se le faisant pas répéter une seconde fois, Gandalf s'empressa de se relever et accourra droit vers la créature qu'il replaqua très vite au sol, l'empêchant de lui recharger une nouvelle fois dessus pour retenter une nouvelle fois de le poignarder. Ayant plaquer son pouce droit sur son front et se mettant à psalmodier un sort, alors qu'Edmund se rapprocha d'eux en boitant, lui aussi ayant remarqué la même chose que Gandalf. Celle que la créature les ayant attaqués ne se trouvait n'être ni un orque ou un gobelin mais un être vivant et sans nulle doute un nain aux vues de sa taille alors que celui-ci terminait par calmer ces cris d'agonie, essayant de reprendre une respiration sereine tandis que Gandalf vint à écarter sa main de son visage.

Alors quand le regard de Gandalf vint à croiser le regard lucide du nain face à lui, Edmund sut à la tête que ces derniers se faisait qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux et que le Pevensie finissait par très vite à avoir la réponse à ces questionnements.

_ Thrain, Fils de Thror. Mon vieil ami.

_ Gandalf ? Reconnut doucement le nain en terminant par reconnaitre le visage du magicien au-dessus de lui.

_ Attendez une seconde Gandalf ! Vous avez dit Thrain ? Comme dans Thrain, le père de Thorin qui a disparu à la Bataille de la Moria ?

_ Lui-même Edmund. C'est bien Thrain.

_ Thorin ne va pas en croire ces yeux quand nous allons le ramener mais avant ça… Vous ne connaitrez pas un sort pour ma cuisse Gandalf ? Avant que vienne à me vider de mon sang. Ce vieux nain ne m'a pas loupé lui fit remarquer Edmund sur sa blessure à la cuisse alors qu'il avait bloquer sa cheville en se faisant une attelle de fortune avec deux branches briser et un autre morceau de sa cape par-dessus sa botte.

_ Bien sur mon garçon !

Et se reculant de Thrain alors que celui-ci s'était redressé en position assise, tout en essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit, Gandalf posa sa main sur la cuisse blesser d'Edmund, usant d'un sort pour stopper l'hémorragie et refermer la blessure, bien que celle-ci était toujours ouverte à l'intérieur.

_ Une éternité et une éternité entre ces murs avoua le père de Thorin sur l'impression qu'il avait passé dans Dol Guldur, alors que le Magicien et le garçon reconcentrèrent tous les deux le regard sur lui.

_ Je suis désolé de vous avoir crus mort vint à s'excuser Gandalf avec tristesse à son attention.

_ Seul Thorin le croyait en vie Gandalf, vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir. Tout cela est à cause d'Azog, d'ailleurs je me demande ou cet orque peut bien être ? Se questionna Edmund sur le lieu où devait se trouver le Profanateur à présent.

_ J'avais un fils se rappela Thrain de la dernière image qu'il avait de son fils.

_ Et vous le reverrez mon ami, nous allons vous ramenez à Thorin…

_ Je crois que nous allons avoir des difficultés à le faire sortir de Dol Guldur, Gandalf ?

_ Que veux-tu dire Edmund ?

_ Que quoi qui se cache réellement dans cette forteresse, ces derniers nous ont peut-être permis d'entrer sans difficulté mais nous allons devoir sans nul doute nous battre pour le faire sortir de Dol Guldur, Gandalf ?

_ Sans aucun doute Edmund mais nous ne pouvons pas partir sans lui…

_ Qui a dit que nous quitterons Dol Guldur sans lui Gandalf ? Thrain vient avec nous, point à la ligne ! Alors allons-y maintenant avant que les habitants cacher nous tombent dessus ! Lança Edmund déterminer en repassant devant, tendant son bouclier et son épée devant lui prêt à toute charge alors qu'il tenta de ne pas faire cas de la douleur irradiant de ces cottes, autant que de sa cheville et de sa cuisse droite.

_ Nous vous ramenons à votre famille, Thrain. Venez, nous devons partir !

_ Les orques avaient pris la Moria vint à se rappeler le vieux nain, tout en suivant le garçon et le magicien dans les couloirs des niveaux inférieurs pour remonter à la surface, tout en faisant attention à une possible charge de l'ennemi contre eux. La guerre… Nous étions en guerre. J'étais encerclé. Le Profanateur… Azog le Profanateur était venu se souvenu le père de Thorin sur ce qui s'était déroulé autrefois sur le champ de bataille au porte de la Moria.

_ Pourquoi l'ont-ils enlevés et gardés tout ce temps ?

_ Que dîtes-vous mon garçon ?

_ Pourquoi l'ont-ils gardé en vie toutes ces décennies Gandalf ? Non pas que je souhaiterais qu'il soit mort mais… Azog a affirmé vouloir la mort de tous les Durin alors pourquoi avoir garder Thrain en vie ? Qu'est-ce qui le rendait aussi spéciale à leurs yeux pour qu'il le garde comme « animal de compagnie » ? Lui demanda Edmund au Magicien en s'arrêtant dans son avancée, essayant de chercher la possible réponse à cette question.

Pour toute réponse, Gandalf attrapa doucement la main gauche de Thrain, levant celle-ci au peu de lumière qu'ils voyaient, tout en dépliant ces doigts et ainsi remarquer que le nain n'avait plus que quatre doigts. Le cinquième, son index se trouvait décharger de sa phalange, ne laissant plus qu'un moignon déformé et qui était depuis longtemps cicatriser, qui expliqua les années de torture que Thrain avait vécus que le nain vint à comprendre, autant que le Magicien sous le regard du Pevensie.

_ Ils l'ont pris.

_ Pris quoi ? Questionna Edmund devant l'affrontement catégorique du nain.

_ Le Dernier des Sept précisa Gandalf sur l'importance de cette information qu'Edmund vint à comprendre avant d'hocher de la tête, tout en empruntant l'escalier qui allait les faire remonter. Venez nous allons vous faire sortir d'ici !

_ On ne peut pas en sortir ! Lui rapporta Thrain à la promesse que lui faisait le magicien avant de lui désigner ce qu'il craignait. Ils vous en empêcheront ! Les serpents vous en empêcheront ! Mes mit-il en garde en leur désignant les ronces sur le mur à leur droite de l'escalier qui se mirent à se mouvoir et s'apprêtèrent à piéger le magicien et le garçon.

_ C'est une illusion déclara simplement Gandalf en frappant le mur de son bâton, cessant ainsi l'illusion qui s'acharnait sur l'esprit de Thrain qui les regarda disparaitre comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Juste une illusion lui promit-il rassurant.

_ En espérant que nous n'aurons qu'à faire à des illusions jusqu'au bout Gandalf espéra Edmund de ce dont ils allaient faire face pour quitter Dol Guldur.

_ Que vous ont-ils fait ? Termina par questionner Gandalf sur les traitements que les orques avaient fait subir au Seigneur nain durant sa captivité.

_ Ne pourrions-nous parler de tout cela dans un lieu plus accueillant et moins ténébreux Gandalf ?

_ Je ne leur ai pas dit ! Ils ont voulu me faire parler mais je ne leur ai pas dus un seul mot ! Vint à admettre Thrain déterminer avec une lueur farouche jouant dans son regard bleu acier. Les avez-vous gardés en lieux sur Gandalf ? La carte et la clé ?

_ Je les ais donnés à Thorin. Vous seriez fier de lui, ils se sont lancés dans la quête de reprendre Erebor lui rapporta Gandalf sur la quête entrepris par Thorin et sa Compagnie, pendant que cela ferait la plus grande joie de Thrain de savoir qu'Erebor serait bientôt sous l'autorité des nains.

Sauf que Thrain n'explosa pas de joie mais d'une peur inquiétante.

_ Erebor ?

_ Il récupèrera l'Arkenstone, les Sept Armées des nains obéiront à un nouveau Roi tenta de le convaincre Gandalf que tout ira bien mais cela eut l'effet inverse lorsque Thrain s'éloigna de lui.

_ Non, Thorin doit rester à l'écart d'Erebor ! Nuls ne doient entrer dans cette Montagne !

_ Ça va être compliquer de les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit maintenant puisque le jour de Durin s'est demain Gandalf vint à lui rappeler Edmund sur la question. La Compagnie doit être en train de chercher la porte secrète dans la Montagne en cet instant précis pour y entrer et faire face à Smaug leur fit-il remarquer sur ce que devait être en train de faire la Compagnie en cet instant précis.

.xXx.

_ Alors ? Appela Thorin à l'encontre de toute sa Compagnie en plantant son épée dans le sil pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, autant que de rejeter un coup d'œil sur l'emplacement des cordonnées que la carte indiquait concernant la porte cachée d'Erebor.

Ayant passé toute l'après-midi à chercher une quelconque trace qui pourrait indiquer l'endroit où devait se trouver la porte, les membres de la Compagnie n'étaient pas parvenus à la localiser contre toutes les parois rocheuses de cette partie du flanc de la Montagne Solitaire.

_ Rien ici ! Avertit Dwalin sur le fait que ni lui, ni Gloin, n'avaient pu repérer cette dernière, alors que les autres membres continuaient de la chercher, tout en demeurant à porter de voix et de vue pour ne pas se perdre.

_ Cela aurait été plus simple de désigner l'entrée d'une flèche !

_ Pour que la porte secrète soit trouvée de tous Kili ?

_ Sauf que personne ne pourrait y entrer dans la clé Fili et…

_ Pas de dispute les garçons, s'il-vous plait ? Leur demanda Lucy suppliante, ne voulant nullement jouer les arbitres entre eux, tout en continuant de chercher cette possible entrée cacher.

_ Désolée s'excusa les deux nains.

_ Si cette carte dit vraie, la porte se trouve juste au-dessus de nous relisa Thorin de ce que la carte indiquait concernant l'emplacement de celle-ci, tout en regardant en hauteur pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

_ Tout va bien Susan ?

_ Oui Balin. Tout va bien, je…

_ Vous pensiez à votre frère, n'est-ce pas Milady ? Lui demanda le vieux nain tout en la regardant continuer de jeter des coups d'œil vers le sud de leur position, droit vers l'emplacement de Lacville.

_ Même si j'ai foi en mon frère et en Aslan, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète concernant cette prophétie Balin, c'est idiot vous ne croyez pas ?

_ Nullement Milady. C'est votre frère dont nous parlons, le garçon le plus altruisme que j'ai croisé et qui fera tout pour protéger tous les innocents qu'il pourra. Votre frère possède le cœur le plus pure qui soit et d'une grande loyauté honorable alors non, c'est tout à fait normal que vous soyez tout de même inquiète pour lui admit Balin avec sagesse. Après tout, nous serions toujours inquiets pour notre famille et nos amis, ne pensez-vous pas ?

_ Surtout ceux qui sont assez stupide pour aller combattre un dragon s'amusa à admettre Susan sur la question.

_ Stupide et idiot rajouta Balin amuser faisant sourire la Pevensie avant que tous les deux ne rivent leur regard droit vers le hobbit lorsque celui parvint à localiser la porte secrète.

_ Là-haut !

Suivant tous le regard du Sacquet, toute la Compagnie avisa ce qui avait attiré son attention en contournant un pic rocheux lorsqu'ils avisèrent la statue de pierre tailler à même dans la roche, représentant un nain armurer à genoux. Identique aux deux statues gardant les portes d'Erebor de chaque côté, tous purent facilement discerner les escaliers cacher dans les motifs en forme de zigzague qui ornaient l'armure du nain.

_ Vous avez une très bonne vue Maitre Sacquet ! Vint à le féliciter Thorin sur ce que le hobbit avait trouver, très vite rejoins par le reste de la Compagnie pour le féliciter avant que tous ne reprennent la marche vers la statue.

Ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil de ce jour de Durin pour pouvoir ouvrir la Porte secrète de la Montagne pour entrer dans Erebor et se charger du dragon. Ils devaient impérativement réussir cette mission et vaincre le dragon avant que l'invasion de l'Est ne débute et qu'ils soient tous perdus dans un champ de bataille.

C'était l'avenir de l'Est qui allait se jouer en cette nuit même.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre ou les choses sérieuses vont finir par arriver les uns après les autres ;)**

 **alors? votre avis sur cette suite ? ;)**

 **hâte de connaitre vos avis et la suite sera pour la semaine prochaine =D**

 **bonne journée à tous**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	43. Chapitre 42 La Dernière Lueur

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme prévus voici la suite comme promis ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com ;) en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant =D**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : La Dernière Lueur**

_ _Tu devrais réellement te poser avant de n'avoir plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile Peter ?_

Essayant de faire taire cette hallucination de son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas arrêter de jacasser toute la journée dans son sillage, Peter prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, tout en essayant d'attendre que son vertige soit passé, avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche qui était de finir sa liste des plantes dont ils auraient besoin pour user contre Smaug si ce dernier venait à s'échapper d'Erebor.

Depuis le départ de la Compagnie le matin même, Peter n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de peaufiner des plans d'attaques et de défenses avec les hommes de Lacville, comme des pièges qu'ils avaient dressés avec l'aide de Bard, d'Oin et de Bofur. Et tout cela, ponctuer par l'hallucination que lui faisait vivre le poison en la présence même de Timée qui n'avait pas quitté un seul instant son ombre. S'étant d'abord occuper de consolider les pièges et les armes qui leur seraient utile, tout en l'enseignant à Bard et aux autres hommes de Lacville, autant que les deux nains de la Compagnie qui apprenaient vite, Peter leur avait ensuite laisser continuer sous la surveillance de Bofur pendant qu'il allait s'occuper de la seconde tactique qui mettait la médecine et la science pratique.

Etant allé travailler chez l'Herboriste de Lacville alors que le Pevensie rapportait à Oin ce dont il avait à l'esprit, le nain affirma que cela serait compliquer de réussir mais sans doute pas impossible. Et durant la discussion d'Oin avec l'herboriste lui faisant une liste des plantes dont ils allaient avoir besoin que le garçon eût finis par perdre pied, le faisant s'écrouler contre l'un des meubles alertant le vieux guérisseur et le marchand.

_ Peter ! Peter, mon garçon, tu vas bien ? Lui questionna Oin en se précipitant vers lui, tout en s'agenouillant devant lui.

_ _Tu es sûr que c'est un guérisseur ce nain ? Parce que ce n'est pas d'une corne auditive dont il a besoin mais d'une paire de lunette ?_

_ S'il te plait Timée tait-toi pour que je puisse…

_ _Pour que tu puisses faire quoi exactement Peter ? T'épuiser à la tâche alors que tu as besoin de te reposer si tu dois te battre avec Smaug et…_

 ___ Qu'as-tu dis mon garçon ? Lui demanda Oin, tout en portant sa corne biscornue à son oreille pour comprendre ces paroles alors qu'il continuait de diagnostiquer son cas, tout en le forçant à demeurer assis et à ne pas se relever de sa place.

_ _Tu vois Peter !_ Lui affirma Timée ou plutôt son hallucination, tout en pointant du doigt le nain. _Même ce nain constate que tu as besoin de te reposer…_

 ___ Oh la ferme Timée !

_ Pardon ?

_ Rien Oin, laisses tomber tenta de le rassurer Peter sur la question alors que le guérisseur avait posé ces mains sur le visage du garçon en se mettant à le palper et à regarder dans ces yeux. Je te promets que je vais bien Oin, je suis seulement…

_ Pas de ça avec moi Peter ! Je suis guérisseur et je sais reconnaitre les effets causer par l'infection d'une plaie alors… Montres moi cette blessure mon garçon ? Ou je serais forcé de la trouver moi-même ?

_ Je te dis que cela n'est pas nécessaire Oin et…

_ Peter ?

Et à la mise en garde vibrant dans la voix d'Oin, Peter vint à saisir qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix car le nain paraissait des plus sérieux pour s'occuper lui-même de lui retirer ces vêtements pour se charger de sa blessure.

_ D'accord Oin mais pouvons-nous d'abord retourner à la demeure de Bard pour pouvoir nous occuper de nos potions ? Et je te laisserais te charger de ma blessure d'accord ?

_ Très bien mon garçon alors allons-y ! Peux-tu te relever ?

_ Je crois bien que oui Oin mais merci tout de même remercia le garçon, tout acceptant la main tendue du vieux guérisseur pour se remettre debout.

_ _Tu devrais te tenir à Oin, Peter pour te guider parce que tu as réellement mauvaise mine_ lui fit remarquer Timée devant la pâleur et le regard épuisé du Pevensie, qui ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard pour la forme alors que le nain lui soutenait le bras gauche pour l'aider à avancer et pour ne pas de nouveau perdre pied tandis que tout, tournait beaucoup trop autour de lui.

Et bien sûr alors qu'il regagnait la maison du Bathelier, Peter rappelant à Oin ce qu'ils allaient faire avec les plantes et autres produits qu'ils avaient pris de chez l'herboriste, leur démarche ne passa inaperçu pour quiconque. Surtout aux vus de l'inquiétude tirant les traits d'Oin river sur le garçon marchant à sa suite, sa main gauche poser sur l'épaule droit du nain qui avant sa main autour du poignet du petit, en se mettant à compter les battements cardiaques du Pevensie. Et à part le fait qu'ils étaient erratiques et désordonner, ils étaient bien trop rapides au gout du guérisseur qui voulait immédiatement se charger de la blessure du gamin. Ou pouvait-il être blesser d'ailleurs et qu'il avait pu sans peine masquer aux yeux de tous, et qui s'était affecté à ce point pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Oin allait d'abord s'occuper de sa blessure avant de passer un savon saler au garçon pour avoir laissé une telle blessure aussi longtemps sans soin approprier.

_ Oin ? Peter ? Qu'est-ce que vous… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Tout va bien Bofur, je…

_ Le môme est blessé Bofur ! Sa blessure a dû s'infecter pour qu'il soit dans un tel état et…

_ Tu es blessé gamin ! Ou ça ? Questionna Bofur en accourant vers eux avec Bard et son fils Bain à sa suite.

_ Cela aurait été fort plaisant que tu ne le crie pas sur tous les toits merci Bofur ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Laisse tomber mon gars, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à…

_ Peter ?

Se mettant à chanceler sur ces pieds dangereusement, ayant faillis se retrouver par terre en partant en arrière, Peter évita la chute parce que Bard avait réussi à lui rattraper le bras droit pour le garder debout. Sauf que le seul hic, le geste fut légèrement trop brusque et Peter ne put éviter de pousser une exclamation de douleur alors qu'il porta sa main gauche à son flanc droit, alertant ainsi tous où se situait sa blessure. Mais lorsque le garçon vint à écarter sa main de son flanc, tous avisèrent que sa paume se trouvait recouverte de sang alors que sa tunique de cuir commençait à devenir pourpre sur sa hanche qui s'imbibait du sang qu'il était en train de perdre, obligeant tous les autres à agir en conséquence.

_ Par Mahal ! Vite, il nous faut le transportez chez vous Bard ! Ordonna Oin avant de se rappeler de demander l'autorisation de ce dernier. Pouvons-nous… ?

_ Bien évidemment Maitre guérisseur, allons-y ! Bain, va à la maison prévenir tes sœurs ! Lui ordonna Bain à son fils, tout en ayant attrapé le bras gauche de Peter qu'il vint à redresser et à le placer par-dessus ces épaules pour le soutenir dans sa marche, pendant que Bofur se tint à sa droite et qu'Oin vint à les suivre.

Alors que Peter essayait de garder le regard éveiller, luttant face à ces paupières lourdes qui essayaient de se refermer sur lui, tandis qu'il entendait ces camarades lui demander de rester éveiller et alerte. Mais le Pevensie n'eut seulement franchi le palier de la maison de Bard que l'obscurité finit par avoir raison de lui et qu'il se sentit perdre pied et sombrer dans le néant sous les appels de ces proches vibrant dans ces oreilles.

.xXx.

 _Il était persuadé d'une chose, il était forcément en train de divaguer._

 _L'instant d'avant, il se rappelait sans peine que Bard était en train de le porter à moitié juste à l'intérieur de sa maison, lorsqu'il avait fini par perdre connaissance. Donc, en reprenant connaissance, Peter aurait dû se retrouver sous le toit du Bathelier, avec la famille de ce dernier pendant qu'Oin serait sans nulle doute en train de s'acharner à le maudire pour l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et Bofur en train de paniquer, en demandant de quelle manière il pourrait aider. Et non de se retrouver là où il était, allongé sur le dos contre un sol rocheux, tout en constatant qu'il n'avait que son chemiser et son pantalon._

 _Sa tunique, ces bottes et sa ceinture avaient disparus alors qu'il baissa les yeux vers son flanc droit pour constater que la tâche de sang avait disparus et que son torse était compressé sous un autre bandage propre._

 __ Qu'est-ce que… ?_

 __ Tu es demeuré quelques heures inconscient Peter. Cela a permis amplement à Oin et aux autres de constater de ta blessure et du poison à l'œuvre dans ton organisme lui fit savoir une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et rivant son attention sur celle-ci._

 _Pour ainsi constater qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Timée qui, assis au bord du vide de la plateforme rocheuse ou ils se trouvaient tous les deux entourer par la paroi rocheuse autour d'eux qui leur dévoilait le paysage rocheux devant eux alors que le crépuscule n'étant plus très loin d'arriver, Peter demeura un instant interdis lorsqu'il avisa le rocher à la droite de Timée. Est-ce que ce rocher ressemblait à la tête d'un guerrier casquer ? Et pourquoi cette statue, parce qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une statue, grandeur nature, lui paraissait étrangement aussi familière ?_

 __ Qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _Et encore une fois, Peter ne put finir sa phrase qu'il grogna de douleur lorsqu'une migraine flamba dans sa tête et que des flashs vinrent à aveugler son regard. Celle d'un immense champ de bataille, au porte d'une montagne solitaire détenant des remparts à ces pieds et deux statues géantes de guerriers agenouillés qui gardaient l'entrée sceller de celle-ci._

 __ Ces visions me paraissent de plus en plus douloureuses pour toi Peter. Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un avant de…_

 __ Et avec qui voudrais-tu que j'en parles Timée ? Je ne peux en parler avec personne et… Par Aslan, je suis en train de parler avec une hallucination et…_

 __ Hallucination ou non, je suis la seule personne dans les parages Peter lui fit remarquer Timée en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de regarder sur sa gauche. Enfin, la seule personne a pouvoir te voir et t'entendre devrais-je préciser ?_

 __ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

 _Mais Peter eut très vite la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il avisa les personnes en train de grimper l'escalier menant à la plateforme ou il se tenait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de les regarder avec surprise et incompréhension._

 __ Bilbon ? Thorin ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _Mais Peter ne put strictement rien dire qu'il regarda la Compagnie, autant que ces deux sœurs monter l'escalier menant à la plateforme et devant laquelle les nains et le hobbit regardèrent la pierre grise leur faisant face contre la paroi rocheuse et que Peter regarda à son tour lorsqu'il comprit. Est-ce qu'ils étaient… ?_

_ Ça doit être ça ! La Porte secrète rapporta Thorin plus qu'heureux d'en être arriver là avant de tourner son attention vers ces camarades, tout en sortant la clé de la Porte cacher. Que tous ceux qui ont doutés de nous, se repentent ! Lança-t'il victorieux faisant crier de joie toute la Compagnie d'être enfin arriver là.

Même que certains des nains se mirent à incendier ceux qui ne les avaient pas encouragées et qui les avaient traités de fou. Avant que tous les autres ne viennent à souffler de soulagement, tout en se laissant chacun tomber sur leur paquetage ou les rochers pour s'asseoir le temps que la porte se dévoile ou quelqu'un la trouve.

_ Bien, nous avons une clé fit remarquer Dwalin, tout en s'avançant vers la pierre grise de la paroi, en se mettant à tâter le mur à la recherche d'une possible cavité. Donc, il y a une serrure, quelque part ?

 __ Ce nain me parait fort intelligent s'amusa Timée à se moquer sur l'intelligence que ce nain ne possédait nullement aux vus de ces remarques. Il risque de ne pas allez bien loin avec une telle conscience ?_

 __ C'est exactement ce que je me disais aussi au début avant de… Par Aslan, dis-moi ce qui se passe Timée ? Pourquoi je me trouve ici et non… ?_

 __ A ton avis Peter ? Lui demanda Timée en le regardant quelque peu amusée par la situation, alors que le soleil continuait sa lente descente vers l'horizon, le crépuscule nimbant les environs de sa lueur orangée._

_ La dernière lumière du jour de Durin murmura Thorin, le regard river sur le coucher du soleil qu'il fixait à l'horizon avant de se reporter sur la paroi rocheuse. Brillera sur la serrure se rappela-t'il concernant les paroles de l'énigme que leur rapportait la carte.

 __ Qu'est-ce que dit l'énigme déjà Peter ? Lui questionna Timée tout en observant la paroi rocheuse, tout en portant ensuite son attention vers l'horizon. Sur le moyen que cette porte soit révélée ?_

 __ Pourquoi suis-je là Timée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je les vois et les entends ? Est-ce que je suis… ?_

 __ Morts ? Nullement Peter, ton âme ou ton esprit, je ne sais pas comment tu peux l'appeler, s'est détaché de ton corps poussé sans nul doute par ton inquiétude pour les autres alors… Nous sommes là, donc que disait l'Enigme déjà ? Lui redemanda Timée, tout en regardant la Compagnie commencée à être sur les nerfs parce que la porte ne se révélait pas sous les dernières lueurs du jour._

_ Nori !

_ Oui.

Obéissant à l'ordre implicite de Thorin, le nain s'empressa de rejoindre les côtés de Dwalin, sortant ces instruments, qui se révélait être nulle autre qu'un verre et une cuillère, se mettant à tâter le mur pour tenter de trouver une résonnance tandis que le grand guerrier commença à perdre patience, comme le reste des nains présents.

 __ Ils ne sont guère très patients et très intelligent tes nouveaux camarades Peter lui fit remarquer Timée sur la question alors que l'ainé des Pevensie se mit à lever les yeux au ciel pendant que ces sœurs étaient toutes les deux en train de réfléchir à l'énigme._

_ L'énigme disait « Tenez-vous prêt de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera » débuta à réciter Lucy sur ce que l'énigme disait. Nous sommes devant la pierre grise et…

_ Oui mais il n'y a pas de grive ici Lucy ?

_ Kili ?

_ Oui Fili ?

_ Elle essaye de réfléchir et tu la gênes là lui fit remarquer Fili sur la gêne que son frère occasionnait auprès de la plus jeune Pevensie alors que les autres commençaient à perdre patience.

_ La lumière baisse, vite ! Leur ordonna Thorin alors qu'ils ne restaient que très peu de temps avant que le soleil soit totalement coucher.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

_ Quoi donc Susan ?

_ Je ne sais pas Bilbon, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on oublie mais je ne sais plus quoi vint à admettre Susan sur la question. Si Peter et Edmund avaient été là, je suis persuadé qu'ils auraient trouvé…

_ Trouvé quoi Susan ?

_ La réponse Fili, ils auraient trouvé ce qui clochait dans toute cette affaire…

_ Le problème c'est que cette porte ne s'ouvre pas cracha Dwalin sur son impossibilité de trouver l'entrée, en se mettant à taper comme un forcené dessus.

_ Arrête, je n'entends rien avec tes coups de pieds ! Lui répliqua Nori au bruit que le grand guerrier ne cessait de causer.

_ Je ne la trouve pas ! Répliqua dangereusement Dwalin en continuant de frapper comme un forcené et une brute épaisse. Elle n'est pas là ! Elle n'est pas là !

_ Défoncez là !

_ Je ne crois pas que vous acharnez dessus aidera qui que ce soit Thorin lui fit savoir Susan alors que les nains avaient pris leurs armes et se mettaient à frapper comme des dérater dessus pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

_ Et que veux-tu que nous fassions Susan ? Lui demanda Thorin énerver que cela ne fonctionnait pas.

 __ Susan a raison. Quelque chose cloche vint à admettre Peter en se détournant de cette scène qui commençait à s'envenimer. « Et le soleil couchant, les dernières lueurs du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure ». L'Enigme ne fait pas réellement mention du soleil…_

 __ Et pour toi, « le soleil couchant » veut signifier quoi Peter ?_

 __ Cela est uniquement une précision sur le moment où la porte sera révélée mais ce n'est pas le soleil qui la dévoilera. L'énigme nous a été révéler sur la carte par la lune parce que les nains usent de rune lunaire pour masquer leur secret… C'est ça ! La « dernière lueur » ne mentionne pas le crépuscule mais la lune, c'est elle qui leur permettra d'entrer dans la montagne termina par comprendre Peter sur le casse-tête de l'énigme._

 __ Sauf que tu es le seul dans toute l'histoire à avoir compris l'énigme Peter, ce n'est pas le cas des nains, regarde ! Lui désigna doucement Timée en lui montrant les nains qui étaient en train de perdre espoir._

_ Ça ne sert à rien ! Leur cria Balin pour que ces camarades nains viennent à cesser de s'acharner sur la porte qu'ils ne pourraient ouvrir par la force. La Porte est scellée, on ne peut pas la forcer ! Une puissante magie la protège leur fit remarquer tristement le vieux conseiller sur leur incapacité à forcer le passage.

Et tandis que les nains se mirent à reculer, s'éloignant ainsi de la paroi rocheuse qu'ils regardèrent choquer et exténuer que celle-ci ne s'était pas ouverte, stoppant ainsi leur quête et leur possibilité de reprendre leur Royaume au dragon, comme d'empêcher cette invasion de l'Est.

_ Non ! Refusa Thorin alors qu'il reprenait la carte en main et qu'il lisait les indications sous le regard affliger et épuiser des nains, alors que Bilbon autant que les sœurs Pevensie continuaient de réfléchir sur l'énigme. « La Dernière Lumière du Jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure » ? C'est ce qui est écris. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé ? Qu'est-ce qui nous a échappé Balin ?

_ Nous avons perdus la lumière.

 __ Non ! Non Balin ! Vous ne l'avez pas perdu, c'est la lune. C'est la lune la réponse et…_

 __ Tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre de là où nous sommes tous les deux Peter ?_

 __ Moi je t'entends bien Timée ?_

 __ Parce que moi je suis ton hallucination comme tu aimes tant à le penser depuis ce matin Peter alors tu vas devoir te contenter de m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de ton… De ton passage sous l'effet du poison lui fit remarquer Timée à ce propos sur le fait que le Pevensie va devoir s'habituer de l'avoir sur les pattes tant qu'il serait sous l'emprise du poison._

 __ Je le sais tant que cette personne, qu'Aslan ne m'a nullement dit qui cela était par la même occasion, ne m'aura pas soigné de ce poison… J'aurais dus demander une goutte d'élixir à Lucy avant son départ et…_

 __ L'élixir n'aurait rien pu faire contre ce poison Peter._

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre Timée ?_

_ Non Balin, nous n'avons pas perdus la lumière.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Bilbon ?

_ Parce que la dernière lueur ne fait pas mention du soleil Fili finit par comprendre Bilbon, faisant souffler de soulagement Peter quand il vint à saisir que le hobbit avait compris l'énigme. Rappelez-vous à Foncombe, de la déduction de Peter sur l'astre que les nains…

_La lune vinrent enfin à saisir Susan et Lucy comprenant enfin ce qui les titillait depuis le début et qu'elles n'avaient pas réussis à saisir.

_ Oui. L'énigme n'a pu être déceler sur la carte par des runes lunaires donc, si nous suivons la logique, les « dernières lueurs » mentionnent la dernière lune de l'automne leur fit remarquer le hobbit.

 __ Il est futé ce hobbit remarqua Timée amuser. Je l'aime bien celui-là !_

 __ Tout le monde ne peut que l'aimez Timée ?_

 __ Ce n'était pas le cas au début Peter, tu ne peux le nier que tu avais une réelle envie de massacrer quelques nains au passage, non ?_

 __ Tu dois le savoir puisque tu es mon hallucination Timée ?_

 __ Et tu recommences à me traiter d'hallucination Peter ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux pendant deux minutes mon grand ?_

 __ Pourquoi le serais-je puisque je suis déjà sérieux Timée et…_

_ C'est une possibilité que nous pouvons constater Thorin fit remarquer Balin sur le fait qu'il pouvait patienter et voir si oui ou non la lune se trouvait bien être celle qui pourra leur ouvrir la porte vers Erebor. Nous n'avons de toute façon pas trop le choix…

_ Ayez la foi ! La lune est notre réponse leur promit Bilbon sur cette question, reprenant les mêmes paroles que Peter avait prise pour que ces derniers continuent de croire que tout irait bien.

_ Alors nous attendons finit par accepter Thorin dardant son regard sur le ciel alors que la nuit avait fini par tomber et qu'il attendait de voir la lune apparaitre pour constater si cette dernière serait réellement la clé qui leur permettrait d'entrer dans la montagne.

 __ Ce nain s'est bien radouci depuis le début de cette quête, tu ne trouves pas Peter ? Lui demanda gentiment Timée toujours sagement assis au bord de la falaise son regard vriller sur l'horizon, comme le reste de la Compagnie attendant patiemment que la lune vienne à apparaitre dans le ciel._

 __ Ouais. Thorin à bien changer depuis le début de cette quête admit bien volontiers Peter avant de se reconcentrer sur son problème principal. Mais explique-moi une chose ?_

 __ Ah oui ! Et que veux-tu que je t'explique Peter ?_

 __ Tout cela. Tout ce qui se passe est bien réel ou tout se déroule dans ma tête ?_

 __ Question subtile pour te demander si tu n'es pas en train de perdre la tête Peter ?_

 __ Parce que pour toi, cela te parait normal que, sous l'effet d'un poison, mon âme se soit retrouvée hors de mon corps et que je sois plongé en pleine discussion philosophique avec mon meilleur ami qui se trouve être décédé depuis plusieurs mois… ?_

 __ Notre échange fait plus mention de rhétorique Peter et…_

 __ Est-ce que je suis réellement en train d'halluciner, oui ou non, Timée ?_

 __ A ton avis Peter ? Lui demanda Timée en jetant un coup d'œil vers son vieil ami. Même si je t'affirmerais que tu n'hallucinais pas et que tout cela se trouve être bien réel, tu croirais encore que tu hallucines._

 __ Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

 __ Parce que tu te trouves à l'article de la mort Peter. Voilà pourquoi nous puissions nous voir et nous parler, surtout que tu te sens responsable pour ce qui m'est arrivé et que…_

 __ Timée ? C'est réellement toi ?_

 __ Je devrais peut-être te frapper pour que tu cesses de demander de telles idioties Peter ? Ou peut-être pas, tout compte fait, tu viendrais à sortir plus d'ânerie que tu n'en…_

 _Sauf que Timée n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase que Peter s'était jeté sur lui, les faillant faire partir dans le décor, l'enfermant dans une accolade de fer alors que le Pevensie ne put s'empêcher un hoquet de le prendre avant que les larmes ne se déversent de ces paupières closes. Pendant que Timée, lui, s'il fut amplement surpris de la réaction de Peter, il n'en laissa rien démordre et finit par répondre à son accolade, tout en tentant d'apaiser son vieil ami et de lui faire cesser ces larmes._

 __ Comment ? Comment peux-tu… ?_

 __ Si je dis Aslan, Peter, cesseras-tu enfin de te conduire comme un idiot ?_

 __ Aslan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… ?_

 __ Il sait parfaitement que tu t'accuses de ce qui m'est arrivé et a fait en sorte que je puisse te voir pendant ces quelques heures pour que tu puisses…_

 __ N'essaye pas d'excuser mon comportement Timée ? J'ai été un parfait imbécile et…_

 __ Et rien du tout Peter ! Les seuls fautifs de cette histoire se sont mes parents, s'ils n'avaient pas usé de cette mascarade durant toutes ces années, rien de tout cela ne se s'aurait produis. Toi et moi, nous n'avons été que les victimes de cette affaire, tu ne dois nullement t'en vouloir pour tout cela et tu dois cesser de t'accuser de tous les torts, tu m'entends Peter ? Tu dois continuer d'avancer pour toi…_

 __ Je n'y arriverais pas Timée. Pas sans toi et…_

 __ Alors fait moi une promesse Peter ? Est-ce que tu peux faire cela ?_

 __ Et laquelle ? Lui demanda Peter voulant bien savoir ce que Timée avait l'intention de lui demander exactement._

 __ Je veux qui tu vives ta vie. Si tu ne peux le faire pour toi alors dans ce cas fait le pour moi. Pour ta famille. Pour tes proches lui demanda Timée, tout en lui ayant attrapé le visage dans ces mains. Continue de veiller sur les autres et de les protéger tel le noble chevalier au grand cœur que tu es, et ouvre ton cœur à quelqu'un ! Raconte notre histoire à une personne, n'importe qui, pour que tu puisses te libérer de cette culpabilité avant qu'elle ne vienne à te bouffer et…_

_ La voilà ! La lune est là ! S'exclama Ori à la vue de l'astre lunaire vers lequel tous les regards se rivèrent lorsqu'elle se dévoila de sous les nuages qui la couvrait.

_ Nous allons avoir enfin nos réponses.

_ Ayez la foi, Thorin. Ayez la foi.

Et sur les paroles confiantes de Bilbon, toute la Compagnie riva son attention droit sur la paroi grise lorsqu'ils vinrent tous à se figer et à faire silence, ou tout du moins Susan, Lucy et Dori avaient tous les trois plaquer leurs mains sur les bouches de Dwalin, Kili et Nori à l'instant même où un oiseau se posa sur un rocher juste à côté de la pierre grise. Un oiseau qui ne se trouvait être nulle autre qu'une grive qui se mit à frapper la pierre le gland qu'elle tenait dans son bec pour briser la coquille et recevoir son prix pour son repas, alors que les bouches vinrent à choir lorsque les rayons de la lune vinrent à éclairer la paroi de la pierre grise.

Et où celle-ci se mit à s'éclairer, absorbant la lueur de la lune, faisant disparaitre les trous et les fissures dans la roche, alors qu'elle laissa dessiner une petite cavité au niveau de la ceinture d'un nain, tandis que la grive s'envola avec son butin et que tous les nains ne purent s'empêcher de crier de joie, tout en venant à attraper Bilbon et les deux sœurs Pevensie. Se mettait à embrasser ces 3 derniers avec joie et euphorie avant que tous ne viennent à se calmer, pendant que Thorin s'avança vers cette petite cavité sombre que les rayons de la lune leur dévoilaient. Une petite cavité de la taille d'une serrure et dont la clé que détenait l'Héritier de Durin y entra sans grande difficulté sous le silence de tous.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, Thorin tourna la clé dans la serrure et s'arrêta lorsque le « clic » caractérisant l'ouverture du cadenas scellant celle-ci se déclencha et que tous vinrent à retenir leurs souffles lorsque l'Héritier du trône de Durin vint à poser ces mains à plats sur la pierre et à pousser légèrement contre celle-ci. Et la porte secrète d'Erebor s'ouvrir sous la pousser de Thorin, lui dévoilant ainsi le corridor de pierre que tous les nains, ceux ayant vécus à Erebor par le passé, reconnurent sans peine cette dernière.

_ Erebor.

_ Thorin ?

Tournant son attention vers son vieil ami et vieux conseiller, Thorin nota comme tous les autres des larmes de Balin de revoir enfin l'intérieur de leur chez eux depuis toutes ces décennies qu'ils avaient passées loin et exilés de leur propre terre. Posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, Thorin lui souria avec chaleur avant d'entrer doucement dans Erebor, portant toute son attention sur son environnement.

_ Je reconnais ces murs confia Thorin en détaillant les parents autour de lui. Ces couloirs. Cette roche. Tu te souviens Balin ? De grande salle ou l'or étincelait ?

_ Je me souviens lui rapporta Balin sur ce dont il se souvenait, tout en entrant à son tour dans Erebor alors que Thorin s'était avancé dans le couloir, permettant doucement aux autres d'entrer dans un silence quasi-solennel.

Surtout venant des 3 plus jeunes nains qui comprirent la solennité de cet instant, alors que Bilbon, Susan et Lucy vinrent à les suivre à l'intérieur doucement. La sœur ainée devant se baisser pour passer dessous alors que tous s'étaient arrêter, tournant leur attention vers la gravure taillée au-dessus de l'entrée de la porte secrète.

Gravure que Gloin vint à traduire pour ceux qui ne la comprirent pas.

_ « Ici se tient le Septième Royaume du Peuple de Durin. Puisse le Cœur de la Montagne unir tous les nains dans la défense de ces lieux ».

_ Le trône du Roi vint à leur préciser Balin à l'encontre de Bilbon, autant qu'aux deux sœurs qui avaient leur regard vriller vers les illustrations de la gravure.

_ Et c'est quoi ça ? Lui demanda Bilbon intriguer par l'objet tailler au-dessus du trône et d'on semblait émerger des rayons se propageant autour. Au-dessus ?

_ L'Arkenstone leur rapporta Balin avec sérieux alors que ce terme parut étrangement familier à Susan et à Lucy qui ne parvinrent pas à se rappeler ou elles l'avaient toutes les deux entendus.

_ L'Arkenstone. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Bilbon curieux de savoir ce que s'était, bien que lui aussi n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ou il avait entendu ce terme avant.

_ Ca, mon cher maitre cambrioleur, c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes là lui rapporta Thorin en se retournant vers lui, se trouvant toujours à quelques mètres en avant dans le couloir et qu'il ne fut pas le seul à river leur attention vers le hobbit.

Et comprenant que cela était sa mission depuis le début, le hobbit regarda tous les nains river sur lui alors que les deux sœurs se fixèrent mutuellement se rappelant à présent que le rôle de Bilbon était de « voler » le dragon avant qu'ils ne viennent à agir. Et surtout qu'il allait devoir entrer dans la Montagne tout seul pour ne pas alerter le reptile qu'ils étaient là.

Ils allaient avoir du boulot.

 __ Allez viens Peter ! L'appela doucement Timée en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Pevensie. Laissons-les s'occuper de Smaug, tu as besoin de repos avant que…_

 __ Edmund ?_

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peter ?_

 __ Si j'ai pu arriver jusqu'à eux pour les voir sans m'en rendre compte, je peux aussi aller voir ce que fait Edmund et Gandalf en cet instant ? Questionna Peter sur ce dont il pensait de cela._

 __ Non. Peter, tu dois te reposer avant que… Peter !_

 _Mais ne faisant nullement attention aux recommandations de Timée, Peter avait fermé les yeux et s'étant concentré sur son cadet, avait laissé son esprit se porter là où il pouvait discerner son aura à lui, autant qu'à Gandalf, ne pouvant empêcher des sueurs froides de le prendre lorsqu'il sentit le mal et l'obscurité les entourer._

 _Quelque chose était en train de leur arriver et quelque chose de mal, d'extrêmement mal._

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors ? Votre avis dessus ;)**

 **en tout cas la suite sera aussi pour dimanche prochain =D**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **bonne journée à tous et à la prochaine ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	44. Chapitre 43 Le Nécromancien de Dol Guldu

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de l'attente mais voici la suite que vous attendiez tous avec le passage à Dol Guldur ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour la com en espérant que cette suite te plaira aussi :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Le Nécromancien de Dol Guldur**

 __ Non. Peter, tu dois te reposer avant que… Peter !_

 _Mais ne faisant nullement attention aux recommandations de Timée, Peter avait fermé les yeux et s'étant concentré sur son cadet, avait laissé son esprit se porter là où il pouvait discerner son aura à lui, autant qu'à Gandalf, ne pouvant empêcher des sueurs froides de le prendre lorsqu'il sentit le mal et l'obscurité les entourer._

 _Quelque chose était en train de leur arriver et quelque chose de mal, d'extrêmement mal._

.xXx.

Il s'était acharné sur cette blessure, tout en ne cessant de maudire le gamin pour n'avoir pas jouer franc jeu avec eux, et de leur avoir caché cette blessure. Blessure qui s'était infectée à cause du poison qui se trouvait dans ces veines.

La flèche qui avait touché le gamin se trouvait être empoisonnée et il l'avait gardé pour lui. Soit le môme ne le savait pas et il faisait comme si de rien n'était ? Ou bien il le savait et avait décidé de lutter contre sans demander l'appui de qui que ce soit ?

Alors oui, Oin allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure lorsque le petit viendrait à reprendre connaissance et une gueulante qu'il risquait fortement de sentir passer aussi.

Depuis que le gamin avait perdu connaissance sur le perron de la maison de Bard, obligeant Bain à aider son Père à le transporter jusqu'à la couchette à leur gauche, Peter n'avait pas repris un seul instant conscience. Cela avait permis à Oin, aider par Bard alors que Bofur demeurait en arrière avec les enfants du Bathelier, qui avaient déjà préparer quelques plantes et bandages sur leur demande de leur père, de dévêtir le haut du Pevensie. Lui ayant défait la ceinture avec son arme pour lui retirer sa tunique, Oin autant que Bard discernèrent la perte de sang se répandant sur sa chemise à l'avant sur son flanc droit autant de dans son dos, leur faisant tous les deux comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une arme qui avait dus le transpercer, sans doute une flèche.

Lui retirant sans vergogne son chemiser, Oin palissa quelque peu à la pâleur du corps du garçon autour du bandage entourant son torse, attrapant des ciseaux pour couper ces dernières alors que Bard le gardait en position assise, tout en demanda à ces enfants de leur rapporter la bassine d'eau chaude et les compresses que les bandes, autant que d'autres couverture pour ainsi empêcher la perte de sang de tout tâcher, qu'ils purent aviser les dégâts. Et ainsi discerner le poison qui infectait ces deux plaies.

Ayant recouvert les trous signalant l'impact d'entée et de sortie d'une flèche, le sang coulait de nouveau en ayant réouverte les deux blessures quand Bard avait voulus le retenir par le bras, tandis que le sang rouge était recouvert d'une substance noire. Substance noire poisseuse recouvrant ces blessures et colorant sa peau autour de noir, ces veines s'étant assombris et ressortis par la pâleur cadavérique de son corps alors qu'il était gagné par une forte fièvre.

Oin et Bard n'avaient donc pas tarder et s'étaient alors occuper d'endiguer l'hémorragie autant que de trouver un remède pour le soigner du mal qui était en train de le prendre.

_ Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? Lui demanda inquiet Bofur alors qu'il regardait le vieux guérisseur essayer de faire descendre la fièvre tandis que le garçon reposant inconscient sur la couchette ou il n'y avait plus bougé depuis les soins qu'on lui avait apporté.

L'ayant recouvert d'un chemisier ouvert sur son torse compresser par un bandage lui enserrant les flancs, Oin s'acharnait à faire faire sa fièvre depuis qu'il avait finis ces soins, alors que Bard était revenus après un tour dans Lacville pour constater ou se trouvait les derniers préparatifs des protections et des pièges qu'ils allaient user contre le dragon si ce dernier venait à s'échapper de la Montagne, et tenter de rassurer certains des habitants s'inquiétant pour l'état du jeune Roi. Bard les avait rassurés sur la question en leur confiant que celui-ci se reposait et qu'il devait y retourner, tout en veillant à éviter les larbins du Maitre pour éviter tout problème, en rapportant de nouvelle plante médicinale pour le blesser.

_ Il me faut plus d'herbe, quelque chose pour faire tomber la fièvre rapporta Oin sur ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant, tout en essuyant la sueur du visage du garçon, appréciant de moins en moins entendre le garçon avoir une respiration aussi sifflante.

_ J'ai de la morelle, de la camomille…

_ Ça ne sert à rien ! Stoppa Oin devant les propositions qu'étaient en train de lui donner Bard pour essayer de s'occuper de cette fièvre chez le garçon. Vous n'auriez pas de la Feuille des Rois ?

_Non, c'est de la mauvaise herbe, on la donne aux porcs l'informa Bard sur ce qu'il faisait de cette plante avant de se rapprocher de la couchette, tout en rapportant d'autre compresse propre. Pensez-vous qu'il pourra se relever ?

_ Pas dans cet état, je le crains. Il s'est battu contre ce poison depuis le début et je crains fort qu'il a donné son maximum.

_ Mauvaise herbe ? Aux porcs ? Répéta Bofur face aux indications données par le Bathelier sur l'endroit exacte ou se situait cette plante. Très bien ! Tu ne bouges pas Peter, je reviens !

_ Et ou veux-tu qu'il aille, il est inconscient Bifur ! Lui cria Oin en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en continuant de presser de l'eau sur le visage du garçon pendant que son camarade nain quittait la maison sous le regard incrédule de la famille du Bathelier. Comment avance les derniers préparatifs de combat ?

_ Ils sont tous terminés. J'ai ordonné à tout le monde d'aller se reposer en attendant un quelconque signal mais… Toute cette histoire n'est que du pur suicide ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Bard sur la question.

_ Peut-être bien que cela l'est. Mais, mieux vaut mourir en combattant que de laisser le Mal venir nous tuer sans rien faire contre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Lui questionna Oin sur le sujet tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

_ Une armée va réellement venir tenter de s'emparer d'Erebor ?

_ Oui Bard. Bien que seul la parole de ce garçon l'affirme, autant que la véritable raison de sa présence à lui et au reste de sa famille ici-même, s'est d'éviter cette invasion. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'information que la parole de ce petit.

_ Vous tenez à lui n'est-ce pas ?

_ Autant que le reste de ma Compagnie. Nous avons tous vécus beaucoup de chose ces derniers mois, que je me vois mal faire machine arrière à présent. Moi et les autres nous irons jusqu'au bout de cette mission ou nous périrons en essayant vint à admettre Oin de ce qu'il pensait de cette situation et jusqu'où il irait pour mener à bout de cette quête de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux en sécurité et libre de toute menace.

Et à ces paroles, Bard n'eut rien à répliquer à cela alors qu'il ne fit qu'observer ces enfants qui lui sourirent et ne firent que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Attendre que quelque chose vienne à se produire.

N'importe quoi qui viendrait de la Compagnie ou du dragon qui les ferait tous réagir en conséquence. Celle de se préparer à se mettre à l'abri dans la Montagne ? Ou celle de devoir d'abord combattre le dragon ?

.xXx.

_ Vous voulez… Que je trouve une pierre précieuse ?

_ Une très grosse pierre blanche, oui vint à approuver Balin sur la question du hobbit qu'il était en train d'accompagner pour lui montrer la direction à emprunter et ainsi empêcher qu'il ne se perde dans le dédale de corridor d'Erebor.

Depuis que la porte secrète avait été ouverte et que la partie concernant le rôle de « cambrioleur » du hobbit avait été rappelé à tous, les nains avaient discuté entre eux pour savoir lequel d'entre eux allait accompagner Bilbon et le guider jusqu'à la salle du trésor. Et il avait été décidé que cela serait le vieux guerrier qui jouerait les guides touristiques.

_ C'est tout ? Parce qu'il doit y en avoir tout un tas en bas ?

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule Arkenstone. Vous la reconnaitrez tout de suite lui indiqua le vieux conseiller sur la facilité qu'il aurait pour reconnaitre cette dernière lorsqu'il la verrait, tout en continuant de le mener dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. En réalité mon garçon, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous trouverez en bas. Rien ne vous oblige à le faire, il n'y a pas de déshonneurs à renoncer…

_ Non, Balin… Je me suis engagé à le faire, il faut au moins que j'essaye.

Et à la phrase déterminer de Bilbon, le hobbit ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil à la réaction qu'eut Balin et s'était celle de rire à sa surprise.

_ Ça ne cessera jamais de m'épater.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Le courage des hobbits.

_ Allez dire cela à mes cousins Sacquet qui diraient plutôt que je suis fou… Et cela est peut-être le cas ?

_ Croyez-moi mon garçon, je sais à quoi ressemble des personnes fous et cela n'est nullement votre cas le rassura Balin sur la question.

_ C'est tout de même rassurant.

_ Allez-y ! Termina enfin par l'encourager Balin après leur petit éclat de rire rassurante. Et que la chance soit à vos côtés. Et que la chance soit à vos côtés.

Et remerciant le nain, tout en lui souriant une dernière fois, Bilbon vint à descendre silencieusement les escaliers de son pas de hobbit, atteignant le perron suivant lorsque le vieux nain vint à l'interpeler doucement.

_ Euh, Bilbon ! S'il devait y avoir un… Un dragon vivant en bas… Ne le réveillez pas ? Lui demanda Balin dans un murmure à l'encontre de Bilbon qui ne put s'empêcher de blêmir quelque peu à ce rappel avant d'hocher de la tête et de reprendre sa marche.

Le hobbit alla poursuivre sa descente lorsqu'il voulut poser une question mais Balin avait déjà disparus, remontant et disparaissant dans le couloir qui le ramènerait à la surface et à la porte où les autres attendaient. Prenant une profonde inspiration, le Sacquet riva son attention vers le couloir qu'il allait devoir emprunter jusqu'au bas de la montagne, en se rappelant sans peine qu'il n'était plus tout seul dans la Montagne.

Parce que l'autre occupant avec lui dans Erebor était un dragon, un vieux dragon qui se trouvait profondément endormis au fond de la montagne. Et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas réveillé de son sommeil profond sinon il allait avoir des problèmes.

Mais alors que le hobbit allait commencer à paniquer quelque peu, sa main vint à attraper dans sa main la chevalière qui était accroché au fil de laiton autour de son cou, lui faisant baisser le regard vers celle-ci se souvenant du sourire confiant et rassurant de Peter, autant que Susan et Lucy juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la montagne, tout en ayant déposé un baiser sur son front en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Il pouvait réussir.

Et il allait réussir.

Il avait la chevalière de Peter pour le protéger du feu de Smaug alors Bilbon allait réussir à retrouver cet Arkenstone et le ramener à Thorin et au reste de la Compagnie.

Il allait trouvé l'Arkenstone et le ramèneraient à la surface.

.xXx.

_ Il les attend Gandalf ! Ils sont de connivences ! Le Dragon et l'Unique, il faut faire vite ! Les informa Thrain de la menace vers laquelle leur camarade se dirigeait.

_ Nous savions déjà que nous devions lutter face à une armée mais savoir que le dragon le sait, c'est une autre histoire répliqua Edmund des informations qu'était en train de leur donner le père de Thorin ? Vous étiez réellement sur que ce dragon dormait depuis tout ce temps Gandalf ?

Le Magicien Gris n'eut rien à dire à la question du Pevensie qui sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une réelle demande, se contenta seulement de suivre Thrain, tout en aidant Edmund à courir. En ayant passé son bras gauche par-dessus ces épaules pour l'aider avec sa jambe droite incapable de le soutenir, tout en permettant au garçon de conserver son épée en main et prêt à répliquer s'il venait à avoir une quelconque surprise, que cela soit d'orque ou du « Nécromancien ».

_ C'est aussi ce que je me disais, vos Ennemis vous ont bien dupés depuis tout ce temps et… Gandalf !

Sauf qu'Edmund ne put finir sa réplique qu'il poussa sans vergogne le Mage Gris à l'instant même où une silhouette leur chargea dessus à l'instant même où ils quittèrent le couloir qu'ils franchissaient en suivant Thrain. Une silhouette qui ne se trouvait être nulle autre que le Profanateur qui balança sa massue qui aurait été destiné à Gandalf si Edmund ne l'avait pas poussé de la trajectoire. Seulement le garçon n'eut pas le temps de dresser une protection que la massue d'Azog le percuta de plein fouet dans la poitrine, l'envoyant valdinguer dans le décor, le sonnant sur le coup alors que ce coup réveilla la douleur irradiant dans son torse, lui coupant le souffle et lui donnant des difficultés à respirer.

_ Edmund ! Cria Gandalf en se relevant et en dressant son bâton et Glamdrim devant lui, alors que le Profanateur tourna toute son attention sur lui.

_ _Vous êtes arrivés trop tard, Magicien ! C'est terminé !_

Sauf qu'Azog n'eut pas le temps de relever sa massue pour l'abattre sur Gandalf, ou même que le Magicien n'est tenté de se relever alors que Thrain s'était précipiter au chevet d'Edmund pour veiller sur l'enfant et éviter que les orques à la suite du Profanateur ne s'attaque à lui, qu'ils furent tous souffler par un souffle chaud qui les plaqua au sol. Un souffle chaud qui émana droit de la sphère de lumière apparaissant juste à l'endroit ou Azog allait percuter Gandalf, qui vint à éblouir toutes les personnes autour avant que la clarté ne vienne à diminuer et à bouger de place.

Jusqu'à se retrouver au côté d'Edmund qui croyait qu'il était en train de rêver lorsque la sphère de lumière laissa apparaitre une silhouette qui s'agenouilla à ces côtés et se pencha au-dessus de lui, un regard des plus inquiet et vrilla sur lui.

_ Edmund !

_ Peter ?

_ Accroches-toi Ed ! Je vais me charger de tes blessures.

_ Qu'est- ce que… ?

Mais Edmund ne put en demander d'avantage que le plus jeune Pevensie dut retenir un grondement de douleur lorsque ces cottes revinrent à leur place et que les coups qu'il s'était pris vint à disparaitre sur son torse, lui permettant de respirer de nouveau normalement et de se focaliser de nouveau sur son frère. Pour ainsi constater que son ainé était transparent et lumineux, luisant tel un phare dans l'obscurité ambiant de Dol Guldur, alors qu'étant vêtus de son chemisier et de son pantalon avec ces bottes, Edmund pouvait remarquer que son haut était légèrement ouvert et qu'un bandage enserrait son torse, prouvant que son ainé devait être blesser. Mais cela ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi son frère était transparent ? Et comment avait-il fais pour arriver ici ?

_ Comment est-ce que tu… Peter, attention !

Rivant son attention derrière lui en suivant la direction vers laquelle allait le regard d'Edmund, Peter vit Azog leur charger droit dessus, sa massue une nouvelle fois lever en l'air prêt à l'abattre sur l'ainé des Pevensie. Sauf que celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser une nouvelle fois atteindre l'un de ces proches ou lui-même, leva sa main gauche prêt à saisir l'arme pour la stopper. Mais son geste eut uniquement pour conséquence de faire exploser une nouvelle fois un flash de lumière depuis la paume de sa main qui stoppa nette le Profanateur avant de l'envoyer une nouvelle fois bouler dans le décor, autant que ces sbires par la même occasion. Figeant nette tous les spectateurs de la scène avant que tous ne tournent leur regard vers Peter qui regarda estomaquer la paume de sa main avant de fusiller… Quelque chose sur sa droite.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire la morale, je te signale que nous devons les faire sortir de là et… Tu aurais préféré que je les laisse tombée Timée et…

_ Timée ? Comment ça Timée ? Tu vois Timée là ? Le questionna choquer Edmund, tout en rivant son regard dans la direction que regardait son frère ainé.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment pour l'interrogatoire Edmund, toi et Gandalf et… Qui est-ce ? Questionna Peter en croisant enfin le regard de Thrain au côté du plus jeune Pevensie, se rendant compte enfin de sa présence.

_ C'est Thrain, Peter, le père de Thorin.

_ Le… Ok ! Plus tard les questions, allez ! Dépêchez-vous de quitter cet endroit ! Tout de suite ! Leur ordonna Peter tout en poussant Edmund et le père de Thorin de se relever pour fuir le plus vite possible les lieux avec Gandalf, alors qu'Azog et ces troupes étaient en train de réémerger du vol plané ou l'ainé des Pevensie les avait envoyés.

Et alors que Gandalf et Thrain suivirent ces instructions, se mettant à fuir avec Edmund les suivant, tandis qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre le hurlement de wargs se lançant sur leurs traces, ordonner par le cri d'Azog dans leurs dos. Franchissant des ponts surplombant les bas fond de Dol Guldur, Gandalf et Edmund ne purent s'empêcher de pâlir à la vue des centaines d'orques et de wargs en contrebas, entendant parfaitement les grondements énerver de Peter derrière eux.

_ Combien en perçois-tu Peter ?

_ Beaucoup trop pour que vous vous amusez à leur faire face Gandalf ! Répliqua durement le Pevensie à la question du Mage Gris. Ils sont des milliers… Vous êtes réellement sur que vos amis du Conseil Blanc savent réellement ce qui se passe au nez et à leur barbe depuis tout ce temps ? Aucun de vous n'est réellement douer pour préserver cette « paix » ?

_ C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ?

_ Edmund ?

_ Ne dîtes pas le contraire Gandalf ! Pour veiller sur la Terre du Milieu vous avez été complètement… !

_ Tout le monde à terre !

Suivant l'ordre lancer par Peter et par habitude, Gandalf vint à plaquer Thrain à terre alors qu'Edmund se coucha à son tour sur le pont derrière eux, tandis qu'un mur blanc les entoura à l'instant même où une espèce de fumée noire apparut devant eux. Heurtant de plein fouet la barrière ériger à temps de l'ainé du Pevensie qui avait pressentis la menace arriver, en voyant la noirceur des lieux se concentrer droit devant eux, Peter résista à l'assaut de ce dernier, puisant dans ces propres forces et suppliant Aslan de l'aider à résister à cette menace.

Cette menace qui se trouvait être derrière toute cette histoire, celui qui voulait la mort des Héritiers de Durin et s'emparer d'Erebor par envahir l'Est.

Et grimaçant de douleur face à la pression exercée par cet entité qui tentait de se frayer un chemin dans ces défenses, ces bras croiser devant son visage, ces poignets l'un sur l'autre, se protégeant comme s'il tenait son bouclier, Peter jeta un coup d'œil vers ces arrières, constatant que, si Edmund, Gandalf et Thrain étaient tous les trois redresser quelque peu, ils s'étaient aussi rendus compte que le Profanateur et ces sbires leur barraient la route par l'arrière. Ne leur laissant ainsi aucune chance de fuite ou ils seraient obligés de faire face à cette entité démoniaque que Gandalf et Edmund comprirent facilement qu'il s'agissait du fameux « Nécromancien » que Radagast avait dus voir quelques mois plus tôt lors de sa visite surprise des lieux.

_ Qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc exactement ? Demanda Edmund inquiet de la menace que cette chose leur représentait, tout en fixant avec inquiétude son frère résister aux attaques incessantes de la « fumée noire » contre sa barrière, avant d'aviser Azog et ces sbires. Gandalf ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Il nous faut quitter cet endroit au plus vite Edmund ! Et prévenir les autres que le dragon les attend et…

_ Ils sont déjà dans la Montagne, Gandalf !

_ Pardon ?

_ L'énigme a été résolus et la porte ouverte, ils sont déjà à l'intérieur répéta Peter, tout en grognant face à l'effort qu'il était en train de faire pour résister à ce mal qui voulait s'en prendre aux siens. Vous devez impérativement revenir et ramenez Thrain par la même occasion…

_ Mais comment Peter ? Nous sommes pris au piège ! Nous ne pourrons pas…

_ Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Edmund ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

_ Bien évidemment que je te fais confiance Peter, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ?

_ Ce pourquoi je suis le plus douer Edmund, jouer les appâts bien évidemment.

_ Non Peter ! C'est bien trop risquer, pas dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves…

_ Edmund ?

_ Ne me dis pas le contraire Peter ! Lui répliqua le jeune Pevensie courroucer et inquiet que son frère lui mente à ce point. Si tu as pu être là, autant que de voir et discuter avec Timée, cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : que tu es…

_ Je ne suis pas mort Ed ?

_ Mais tu dois te trouver à l'article de la mort pour l'être alors ne me ment pas et ne me dis pas que tout ira bien et…

_ Je suis simplement blessé et dans les vapes Edmund, et avant même que je comprenne ce qui se passe j'étais au côté de la Compagnie à Erebor, à parler avec l'esprit de Timée et …

_Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec les autres Peter ? Ou est-ce que tu es exactement ?

_ Là ou Aslan m'a ordonné d'être Edmund, je te promets que tout ira bien ! Aie confiance en moi et en Aslan, d'accord ? Lui redemanda Peter presque suppliant en jetant un coup d'œil vers son cadet, tout en continuant de lutter face aux charges de son adversaire. D'accord Edmund ? Nous nous retrouverons tous à Erebor, ok ?

_ Ok ! Termina par promettre Edmund avant de tourner son regard vers Azog et ces sbires qui se trouvaient toujours maintenus en arrière par la protection de son ainé. C'est quoi ton plant exactement Peter ?

_ Vous faire gagner le plus de temps possible pour quitter cet endroit… Je suis en train de me sentir dérivée, je crois bien que mon esprit souhaite regagner mon corps alors…

_ Très bien Peter ! Dis-nous quand et… ?

_ Tenez-vous prêt Gandalf à courir ! Vous êtes prêt ? leur questionna le Pevensie, commençant à voir son « corps » disparaitre de plus en plus, tandis qu'il se sentait attirer vers quelque chose se tenant plus au Nord d'eux lui faisant comprendre qu'il retournait petit à petit à être rappeler dans son véritable corps.

_ C'est quand tu le sens Peter ! Eh Peter ?

_ Oui Ed ?

_ On se revoit à Erebor, promit ?

_ Promis frangin.

Et la seconde d'après, Peter relâcha la pression sur cette bouffée de chaleur qui était en train d'enflée dans sa poitrine comme un ballon de baudruche, sensation identique aux fois précédentes ou il avait fait usage de la magie d'Aslan. Lors de la protection de la Compagnie face aux géants de pierre, pour éviter au pin de céder lors de l'attaque d'Azog ou encore contre Beorn lorsqu'il l'avait chargé devant les portes de sa maison. Aussi bien que lorsqu'il avait réveillé les arbres de la Forêt Noire en parvenant à percevoir leurs esprits endormis et menacer par les ténèbres qui étaient en train de les engloutir petit à petit.

Exactement la même impression qui était en train de grandir dansa sa poitrine, prêt à imploser à tout instant ais il devait contenir cette charge pour éviter de faire valser les siens par la même occasion, Peter devait d'abord s'occuper de leur faire une ouverture. Avant de pouvoir relâcher toute la pression sur cette entité qu'il avait finis par identifier la présence, comme de comprendre de qui il s'agissait en réalité et devant éloigner son frère et les autres de lui, autant qu'Azog et toute sa clique par la même occasion.

Et son adversaire paraissait avoir deviner ce qu'il avait à l'esprit car ces paroles glaciales et gutturale résonnèrent dans toute la forteresse. Discours dans la langue noire de son peuple mais dont Peter n'eut aucune difficulté à le comprendre, le surprenant encore de saisir ces mots, sauf qu'il n'était nullement surpris du sens de ces paroles à leurs encontres.

_ _Il n'y a pas de Lumière, Envoyée d'Aslan qui peut vaincre les Ténèbres._

 ___ Mais ma Lumière sera amplement suffisante pour faire la différence ! Répliqua Peter déterminer à son encontre avant de passer à l'action.

Ayant relâché assez de magie dont il envoya la vague droite vers Azog et ces sbires, leur faisant une nouvelle fois faire un tour de manège en un jolie vol planer, les envoyant droit dans le décor et le plus loin possible des siens, tandis que ces derniers vinrent à profiter de l'occasion. Et courant vers le chemin pour prendre un autre passage pour remonter à la surface et quitter Dol Guldur, alors que Gandalf soutint une nouvelle fois Edmund pour l'aider à courir avec sa jambe droite puisque son frère s'était exclusivement concentré sur l'hémorragie interner dans les cottes de son cadet, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers son ainé. Pour ainsi le voir charger de plein fouet cet entité alors que tout son corps était en train de s'embraser de flamme et de lumière face à la brume noire qui commençait elle aussi à s'embraser de flamme, beaucoup plus dangereuse que celle chaleureuse enveloppant l'ainé des Pevensie qui le percuta de plein fouet.

C'est sur ces images qu'Edmund perdit de vue Peter, suivant la course que l'entrainait Gandalf à la suite de Thrain qui s'empressa dans les escaliers qui les menèrent droit vers le rez-de-chaussée, les menant droit vers la sortie lorsque les tours derrière eux vinrent à se renvers sous la pression venant des étages inférieurs. Les obligeant à s'écarter de la route des éboulements et des rochers s'écrasant autour d'eux. Les poussant à se séparer tous les trois pour éviter de se faire écraser, ils rivèrent tous leur regard plus que choquer et inquiet sur les deux formes massives de magie qui était en train d'émerger d'en dessous.

La première semblable à un animal à quatre pattes avec des ailes battant ces dernières furieusement, dont la clarté et la lumière irradiant de son corps d'une aveuglante sans pareille, ne leur permettaient pas de réellement identifier la créature. Dont le regard d'un or en fusion était totalement vriller sur la chose qu'il surplombait, tentant de le garder sous les niveaux inférieurs et de le garder loin du groupe mais dont la forme leur donna amplement des sueurs froides. Car cette forme, cette boule de feu en fusion représentait un œil, un gigantesque œil de flamme sans paupière dont la pupille fendue comme les chats ou les reptiles, comportait une silhouette. La silhouette d'une créature gigantesque recouverte d'une armure imposante et massive, qui s'acharnait sur le dôme de lumière l'emprisonnant.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Sauron.

_ Quoi Gandalf ?

_ C'est Sauron, Edmund ! C'est lui le Maitre d'Azog ! Lui cria le Magicien Gris pour se faire entendre du cadet alors qu'il vrillait son attention de terreur droit vers la forme enflammée que la magie du Pevensie tentait de contenir et de l'empêcher de les atteindre. Il nous faut vite prévenir tout le monde avant que… !

_ Peter !

Hurlant en même temps que le cri d'agonie émanant de la source blanche, Edmund n'eut guère le temps de se relever pour… Pour faire quoi exactement ? Quelque chose, n'importe quoi pouvant aider son frère lorsque les flammes de l'œil de Sauron vinrent à parvenir à fissurer le dôme érigé par l'ainé de la fratrie Pevensie. La seconde suivante, un souffle d'air chaud brulant et dévastateur se répandit tout autour de la zone de combat, projetant Edmund, Gandalf et Thrain dans le décor, traversant sans peine et brisant la protection que le Magicien avait tenté d'ériger pour les protéger. Les assommant sur le coup mais pas avant qu'ils n'aient pus tous discerner les flammes de Sauron atteindre la lumière blanche et la faire éclater en mille éclats sous le hurlement de douleur de Peter avant que le néant ne vienne à les engloutir tous les trois.

.xXx.

Se redressant, de nouveau dans son corps, dans une couchette ou on l'avait installé, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs apparemment, Peter ne put empêcher un cri de douleur quand il se rappela de la souffrance de la dernière réplique de Sauron à son encontre avant que son esprit ne vienne à regagner son corps. Mais cette douleur ne fut rien en comparaison à celle qui avait pris son corps lorsqu'il s'était redresser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur en portant ces mains à son flanc droit et que des mains vinrent à l'attraper pour le repousser doucement contre sa couchette alors qu'il était pris de vertige.

_ Peter ? Peter, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

_ Oin ?

_ Oui mon garçon, je suis là. Reste tranquille, cela fait plusieurs heures déjà que tu as perdus connaissance et que…

_ Maitre Oin, regardez ces mains ! S'exclama Bard, remarquant ce que le guérisseur n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer avec la concentration de réétendre le garçon sur la couchette, attirant ainsi toute l'attention vers les membres du Pevensie.

Sous le regard de tous, ces mains pâles et recouverte de sueur se mirent à rougir dangereusement et la peau se mit à craqueler et à fumer sous le regard inquiet de tous, alors qu'Oin s'empressa d'attraper la bassine d'eau à ces côtés, la poser sur les cuisses du garçon et de plonger directement ces mains dedans jusqu'à ces avant-bras, faisant grogner de douleur le Pevensie. Le guérisseur avait sans peine reconnus les traces que laissaient une brulure intense sur des membres, bien qu'il ignorât réellement par quelle cause comment les mains du garçon étaient en train de noircir à vue d'œil ? Etais-ce un effet secondaire du poison coulant dans ces veines ?

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de cela Oin, fais-moi des cataplasmes et bandes-les moi, nous devons…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais gamin, tes mains paraissent avoir été bruler par quelque chose d'intense et je veux savoir par quoi… ?

Sauf que le guérisseur n'avait pu strictement rien rajouter que la maison mit à trembler alors qu'un grondement de tonnerre résonna tout autour d'eux, les faisant tous redresser la tête alors que les enfants de Bard rivèrent leur regard par la fenêtre, droit vers…

_ Papa ! L'appela inquiète Sigrid.

_ Ca venait de la Montagne lui fit remarquer Bain sur la source d'où avait émerger le son qu'ils avaient perçus.

_ C'est le dragon confia doucement Peter, tout en se relevant doucement de sa couchette, en repoussant gentiment l'insistance d'Oin de le garder allonger, bien qu'il conservât ces mains plonger dans l'eau pour alléger les brulures qui étaient en train de noircir ces mains. Les choses sérieuses commencent…

_ Tu n'es pas en était de te battre Peter ? Et encore moins de tuer le dragon ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est moi qui vais le tuer Oin ?

_ Parce que, la Prophétie…

_ La Prophétie ne mentionne seulement que je vais tomber avec lui Oin, non pas que je serais celui qui lui portera le coup fatal. Je sais exactement qui sera parfait pour ce rôle ?

_ Moi ? Lui demanda Bard fort surpris que le jeune Roi est rivé un regard fatiguer mais au combien déterminer vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que…

_ Parce que c'est au Descendant du Seigneur Girion de finir ce que son ancêtre avait entrepris de commencer avec le dragon affirma simplement Peter de ce qu'il pensait de la situation et qui devait réellement finir cette affaire.

_ Mais comment notre Père pourra-t-il le vaincre ? Lui demanda Sigrid inquiète de ce que le jeune Roi était en train de prétendre.

_ Tous les pièges que j'ai fait dresser dans Lacville ont tous été calculer et dans un but bien précis, que votre Père aura parfaitement saisi de quel endroit où je souhaite que le dragon ne vienne jamais à se poser ? Indiqua Peter des points stratégiques qu'il avait placé dans Lacville pour concentrer le dragon autre part que dans une partie de ville bien spécifique.

_ Vous vouliez occuper le dragon loin de l'arc-lance des nains ?

_ Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Bain face à la question, bien qu'elle sonnât plus comme une affirmation aux sons de sa voix. Sans une flèche noire, cette arme n'est d'aucune utilité ?

_ Tu en es sur Bain. Quelque chose me dit que ton Père détient la dernière pièce du puzzle vint à admettre Peter avant de lever son regard vers le plafond de la salle à manger, juste au-dessus de la table, droit vers une barre métallique ou on avait accroché des branches d'oignons et autres feuilles sécher, vers lequel tous les regards vinrent à se porter.

_ Comment… ?

_ Même si elle n'a pas réellement atteint sa cible, elle a tout de même toucher Smaug et je perçois certaine trace de son aura, les mêmes que je peux percevoir émanant de la montagne vint simplement informer le Pevensie de ce qu'il percevait émanant de cette tige, détenant une parcelle de la présence du dragon qui était de plus en plus actif dans la montagne.

Et pour toute réponse, comme devant l'incompréhension la plus totale d'Oin et des enfants de Bard devant les paroles du garçon, ils vinrent tous à avoir des yeux éberluer lorsque le Bathelier vint à attraper la tige de fer. La décrochant de son accroche et faisant tomber tout ce dont qui s'était retrouver suspendus dessus, la dévoilant ainsi aux yeux de tous. Tige qui se trouvait être en réalité une flèche de la taille d'une lance et totalement noire.

Une flèche noire.

_ Comment… ? Questionna Oin fort surpris que Bard conservait une telle flèche chez lui.

_ La famille de Girion l'avait retrouvée dans les ruines de Dale après qu'elle soit retombée vint à admettre Bard sur la manière dont celle-ci avait été récupérer depuis toutes ces années.

_ Et vous n'avez pas pu récupérer toutes les autres… ?

_ Nous n'avons besoin que d'une flèche pour vaincre Smaug, Oin rapporta Peter sûr de lui avant de jeter un œil derrière lui, comme à l'écoute de quelque chose lorsqu'il vint à souffler d'énervement.

_ Que se passe-t'il Peter ?

_ Bard, laissez la flèche à Bain, nous allons devoir avertir tous les habitants de Lacville de demeurer à l'abri dans leur demeure, nous allons avoir de la compagnie.

_ Quel style de compagnie Peter ? Lui demanda Oin inquiet en fixant le garçon se relever de la couchette, ne faisant nullement cas de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, autant que ces mains, en venant à s'emparer de son arme.

_ Les orques ne vont plus tarder à débarquer à Lacville.

* * *

 **Et oui les ennuis se poursuivent comme vous le savez ;)**

 **alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **comme convenu la suite sera pour dimanche prochain :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **big bis à tous**

 **a+**

 **Sabrinabella**


	45. Chapitre 44 Les Ténèbres approchent

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite avec le face à face entre Bilbon vs Smaug et ou les choses commencent à se mettre en place pour les prochains évènements ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

 **v'là pour le blabla on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : « Les Ténèbres approchent »**

Il avait réellement fait de son possible pour demeurer le plus discret possible durant sa fouiller du trésor d'Erebor pour retrouver l'Arkenstone lorsqu'il était tombé sur le dragon.

Bilbon avait eu la plus belle frayeur de sa vie lorsque les piles d'or recouvrant le haut de la tête du dragon s'étaient déversées lorsqu'il avait saisi l'une des coupes en or, pour voir si oui non cette pierre blanche y était oui ou non ? Le hobbit n'aurait jamais pensé que le dragon se cacherait sous le tas d'or ou plutôt les collines d'or qui se répandaient dans la salle du trésor dont il n'en voyait nullement le bout, tellement cette piève s'étendait à perte de vue.

Alors quand il avait avisé la paupière close du dragon à quelques mètres de lui, Bilbon s'était empressé de se cacher derrière l'une des colonnes soutenant la voute à plusieurs centaines de mètres, voir milliers de mètres au-dessus de sa tête, se trouvant sur sa droite en essayant de conserver son calme. Et tentant de garder une respiration sereine, toujours masquer derrière sa colonne, Bilbon vrilla son attention vers le dragon endormis lorsque celui-ci vint à expulser de l'air de ces naseaux, faisant s'envoler la pile de pièce d'or recouvrant son museau quand il avait décidé de bouger enfin.

Gardant la tête du dragon dans son champ de vision, tout en marchant doucement à reculer pour s'éloigner de celui-ci avant de faire un geste brusque qui pourrait d'avantage le réveiller alors qu'il se trouvait toujours plonger quelque peu dans son sommeil, que Bilbon dut s'arrêter lorsque du mouvement se fit sur sa gauche, le stoppant nette lorsqu'il vint à saisir que les piles de trésor qui cascadaient, venait du mouvement de la queue du saurien qui était en train de remuer. Ce qui eut pour faire comprendre deux choses au hobbit.

La première, c'est qu'il ne pourrait remonter par là pour retourner aux autres, sans risquer de marcher sur le dragon, ce qui n'était nullement envisageable et qui allait le forcer à descendre la pente de richesse, en espérant que cela ne viendrait pas à réveiller d'avantage le dragon.

Et la deuxième, s'était qu'en se mettant à tendre ces mains vers la tête et là où se trouvait la queue du saurien, Bilbon vint très vite à saisir qu'il ne devait être rien d'autre qu'un insecte pour le dragon, ne pouvant nullement l'empêcher de pâlir à cette constation. Il devait impérativement quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible, autant que le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller le gros dormeur dans son dos.

Seulement voilà, Bilbon n'eut descendus que d'un mètre qu'il entendit une pile de pièce glisser dans son dos et s'accroupissant en patientant quelques secondes qui la glissade ne cesse quand le hobbit vint à déglutir en constatant que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait glisser ces pièces. Mais nulle autre que la paupière du dragon dont la tête avait avancé dans la pente, se stoppant à quelques mètres sur la droite de Bilbon qui vint à se redresser doucement tout en faisant un nouveau pas silencieux en arrière, en ne quittant nullement le saurien du regard. Et il eut bien raison de garder son regard sur lui lorsque la paupière finit par s'ouvrir, poussant le hobbit à se planquer derrière une pile, le masquant ainsi de l'œil du reptile qui se mit à observer les alentours d'un regard vif et plus qu'éveillé en effaçant le sommeil qu'il habitait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Alors que Bilbon était en train de se demander comment il allait se sortir de là lorsqu'il vint à se rappeler qu'il détenait quelque chose qui pourrait le masquer du regard du saurien dont la tête commençait petit à petit de se redresser de sa pile d'or. Et plongeant sa main dans sa poche et enfilant directement l'Anneau à son majeur, le rendant ainsi invisible et juste à temps au moment où la tête du dragon quitta son abri de sous son tas d'or, se mettant à renifler l'aire avant de gronder en montrant ces canines. Pendant que toujours à sa place, n'ayant pas bougé de sa position, tout en se relevant doucement en gardant une respiration calme en ne lâchant pas une seconde le dragon qui fit une chose auquel Bilbon n'aurait même penser.

Il se mit à parler.

_ Eh bien ? Demanda le saurien d'une voix grave et mielleuse alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de remuer du nez en se souvenant que, si le dragon ne pouvait le voir, celui-ci pouvait toujours le sentir autant que de l'entendre ce que le dragon finit amplement par lui faire remarquer en longeant le cou jusqu'à sa position. Voleur ! Je te sens, je t'entends respirer, je sens ton souffle lui rapporta Smaug alors que sa tête passa au-dessus du Sacquet qui s'était de nouveau baisser en silence pour éviter que celui-ci ne le touche au passage, faillant bien le frôler avant de tourner sa longue tête de serpent droit vers lui. Ou es-tu ? _Ou es-tu ?_

Rapprochant de plus en plus sa tête de sa position alors que Bilbon tenta de contenir la panique en train de monter à vitesse grand V dans sa poitrine, tandis que le museau de Smaug fut dangereusement à quelques centimètres de sa personne ou il faillit perdre pied lorsque cela vint à se produire. Ayant sentis une bouffée de chaleur monter dans sa poitrine comme une flamme de bougie devenant un brasier ardent, Bilbon eut la terreur que le dragon lui avait souffler son feu ardent sur sa personne lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela ne venait pas du saurien qui heurta brusquement un mur de feu qui s'était ériger entre eux deux, obligeant le Sacquet à reculer de surprise.

Et n'essayant pas de comprendre ce qui se passait, même de demander son reste, Bilbon s'était empressé de descendre et de mettre le plus possible de distancer entre lui et le saurien lorsqu'il se rappela où il se trouvait. Il était debout sur un immense tas d'or et de richesse qui s'étendait à vue d'œil et à perte de vue, et qu'étant en train de descendre une perte à toute vitesse, il faisait tout tomber dans son sillage. Et invisible ou non, les pièces d'or qu'il envoyait rouler dans sa course, eux, étaient parfaitement visible pour le dragon qui, remit de sa surprise d'avoir heurter une barrière de feu en plein museau, riva son regard d'un jaune fauve dangereux droit sur sa proie qui était en train de fuir devant lui et se lança sur ces traces.

Se rendant compte que le reptile allait le rattraper, le percuter même aux vus de sa façon de le pourchasser qui se révélait plus à se laisser glisser sur l'or comme un immense toboggan, lorsque Bilbon se planqua de nouveau derrière une autre colonne, gardant le dragon à l'œil avant de baisser son regard sur sa poitrine. Là où se révélait émaner l'aura rouge flamboyant qui avait ériger l'objet d'où émanait cette lueur pour constater qu'elle venait tout droit de la Chevalière de Feu que l'ainé des Pevensie lui avait remis en main propre.

Celle-ci continuait d'irradier de flamme mais pas un feu brulant et dévastateur comme celui de Smaug mais chaleureux et bienveillant comme le soleil, Bilbon finit par comprendre que cela était sans nulle doute la protection d'Aslan qui irradiait de la chevalière et protégeait son porteur de toute menace ou le feu était présent. Et le dragon était un condensé de flamme donc la chevalière le reconnaissait parfaitement comme une menace envers son propriétaire et soufflant de soulagement de cette protection contre le saurien, Bilbon vint à tourner toute son attention sur sa gauche, là où le dragon s'était stoppé dans sa descente avant de se redresser pour poursuivre son discours à l'encontre de son invitée surprise.

_ Voyons, ne crains rien, entre dans la Lumière ! Lui ordonnant Smaug en se mettant à tourner autour de la colonne pour inspecter les lieux et retrouver sa cible qui ne remuait pas d'un pouce, serrant la chevalière dans sa main pour demeurer à l'abri des flammes du dragon. Je sens quelque chose chez toi, des choses que tu portes ? Quelque chose détenant un grand pouvoir et une magie des plus… Bienveillante et chaleureuse, et quelque chose d'autre en or mais bien… Précieux !

En roulant sa langue de serpent sur le terme « précieux », Bilbon eut des sueurs froides alors qu'il sentit quelque chose d'autre ramper vers sa conscience, essayant de l'écraser sous la masse lui donnant une migraine carabinée et qu'une image ne vienne à flasher sous ces paupières closes. La même image qu'il avait vus durant leur attente devant la Porte des elfes, celle d'un Œil unique composer de flamme et sans paupière qui sauta une nouvelle fois dans son esprit. Sauf que cette pression se trouvait être si intense et si écrasante que Bilbon s'empressa de retirer l'Anneau de son doigt, oubliant ainsi plusieurs détails qu'il avait complètement zapper à case de cette douleur lancinante à la tête.

La première était que cet Anneau le rendait invisible aux yeux de tous, le gardant ainsi à l'abri de toute menace possible vriller sur lui, sauf qu'en l'ayant retiré de son doigt celui ne faisait plus ainsi effet. Et le second détail au premier, c'est qu'il avait quitté le regard intense d'un œil pour un tout autre œil des plus sauvages et dangereux vriller sur sa personne. Et l'œil en fusion d'un dragon des plus remonter vriller droit sur sa personne, qui garda tout de même une distance de sécurité lorsque cette barrière de feu entoura une nouvelle fois Bilbon, le gardant ainsi à l'abri des potentiels attaques que pourraient lui porter le saurien.

_ Te voilà, Voleur dans les Ombres ! Déclara le dragon envers sa personne, tout en se mettant à le jauger de haut en bas avant de vriller un regard plus que suspicieux sur la sphère de feu luisant depuis la Chevalière que Bilbon conservait toujours empoigner dans sa main, le gardant ainsi à l'abri de lui.

Tandis que Bilbon se mit à chauffer ces neurones pour pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin, même s'il était protégé des flammes, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment tenter le diable donc, autant tenter d'occuper le dragon et de faire diversion, le temps qu'il vienne à trouver une manière de s'échapper de sa vue pour disparaitre et aller retrouver les autres plus haut. Et sa meilleure arme était ces mots.

_ Je ne suis pas venue vous volez, Oh Smaug aux incommensurables richesses, je voulais seulement contempler Votre Magnificence pour voir si vous étiez aussi grand que le dise les récits. Je ne les croyais pas vint à lui admettre Bilbon à son attention et jouant le jeu de la curiosité, attendant de connaitre la réponse que le dragon allait lui donner.

Et celle-ci arriva très rapidement lorsque le dragon vint à se redresser et s'écartant de Bilbon, en s'aidant des colonnes pour avancer dont certaines se mirent à se fissurer sous la masse du saurien, faillant bien céder, celui-ci alla se placer à l'arrière du hobbit. Dans une zone de la salle du trésor ou il pourrait se redresser de toute sa masse sans être gêner par les colonnes, se dévoilant ainsi entièrement à sa vue et lui montrant la gigantesque créature qu'il se trouvait être.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ En vérité, les récits et les chansons miniment grandement votre énormité, Oh Smaug le Prodigieux vint à rapporter le hobbit encore surpris devant la taille démentielle du dragon face à lui, continuant de jouer sur la flatterie avec celui-ci même s'il se doutait que cela lui permettrait de gagner du temps pour trouver une issue de secours.

_ Crois-tu que les flatteries te garderont en vie ?

_ Non, non !

_ Non en effet admit Smaug tout en inclinant la tête vers lui, continuant de fixer l'aura de feu qui le protégeait de lui, le regardant avec curiosité. Mon nom te semble t'être familier mais je ne crois pas avoir sentis déjà cette odeur. Qui es-tu ? Et d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Je t'écoute ?

Alors que Bilbon remercia le fait que le dragon se trouvait bien plus curieux de tenter de l'identifier que de le charger pour l'instant, le hobbit allait répondre à sa question, s'apprêtant à se lancer dans un monologue digne de ceux incohérent de Bofur lorsqu'une lueur vint à attirer son regard sur sa droite. Jetant un regard vers ce qui avait attirer sa concentration, Bilbon avisa, juste sous une pile de pièce d'or le recouvrant quelque peu, qu'il s'agissait d'une pierre blanche de forme avale et d'où paraissait briller des étoiles au cœur de la pierre comme si le ciel étoilé avait été emprisonné à l'intérieur.

L'Arkenstone.

Il avait réussi à trouver le Joyau du Roi.

_ Je… essaya de se lancer Bilbon, ne pouvant empêcher de lancer un autre regard vers la pierre comprenant sans peine la raison de la fascination du Peuple de Durin envers celle-ci. Je viens de Sous-la-colline termina-t'il par déclarer à l'encontre du dragon.

_ La colline ?

Hochant avec véhémence de la tête à la question curieuse du saurien qui s'était de nouveau rapprocher de lui, fort intriguer de vouloir connaitre d'où il venait, Bilbon rejeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite, jugeant de la distance le séparant de l'Arkenstone. Il y avait peut-être trois mètres, voir cinq mètres de distance les séparant que Bilbon vint à poursuivre son échange avec le saurien pour ainsi concentrer sa concentration autre part pendant qu'il se décalerait doucement sur la droite pour l'atteindre.

_ Et mon chemin m'a mené sous les collines et par-dessus les collines continua de rapporter Bilbon, tout en rapportant les voyages qu'il avait entrepris pour arriver jusqu'à la Montagne. Et… Par les airs, je suis le Marcheur-invisible lui confia-t'il.

_ Impressionnant. Quoi donc prétends-tu être ?

_ Je suis… Porteur de chance hésita un instant Bilbon, tout en secouant la main devant lui pour essayer de faire dispenser l'odeur de soufre que le dragon lui avait soufflé dessus, en ayant placer son museau à quelques centimètres de sa personne, juste devant la limite du dôme de braise qui était réapparus autour du hobbit juste au cas où. Inventeur d'énigme : poursuivit le hobbit, continuant de s'inspirer des épreuves qu'il avait vécus pour ces potentiels surnoms.

_ De charmant titre concéda bien volontiers le dragon sur ces paroles. Continue ?

_ Monteur de Tonneau rajouta le Sacquet en se rappelant sans peine de cette cavalcade sur les tonneaux avec le reste de la Compagnie pour descendre la rivière, pour chasser par les orques et par les elfes de la même occasion.

_ De Tonneaux ? Répéta Smaug surpris d'un tel titre porter par son visiteur surpris. Voilà qui est intéressant. Et tes petits camarades nains ? Ou se cachent-ils ? Et les Porteurs de Lion ?

_ Vous… Vous dîtes ? Le questionna Bilbon tentant de demeurer maitre de lui-même et de ne pas paniquer devant les interrogations du dragon. Des nains ? Des Porteurs de Lion ? Non, non. Vous vous trompez avoua-t'il à l'encontre du dragon, essayant de comprendre comment celui-ci savait pour les nains, autant que les Pevensie ?

_ En es-tu sur, Monteur de Tonneau ? Lui Questionna Smaug alors qu'il s'était éloigné de lui et se replaçant à l'arrière de ces colonnes, se mit à vriller son attention sur les alentours comme à la recherche des autres du groupe. Ils t'ont envoyé faire leur sale besogne pendant qu'ils sont tapis dehors lui fit remarquer le dragon, alors que détournant son attention du hobbit, celui-ci en profita pour se rapprocher de la position de l'Arkenstone avant de s'arrêter dès que le dragon eut son regard vriller sur lui.

_ En vérité, vous vous trompez, Oh Smaug, Première et Principale des calamités.

_ Tu as d'excellente manière pour un voleur… Et un menteur ! Cracha avec dangerosité Smaug pendant que Bilbon s'arrêta, se figeant en se tenant prêt à fuir à tout moment si le dragon le chargeait. Je sais l'odeur et le gout du nain mieux que quiconque. C'est l'or, ils sont attirés par l'or comme des mouches par une charogne répliqua le saurien courroucer que ces derniers viennent tenter de s'emparer de son or.

Chose assez ironique quand il pensait que le dragon avait attaquer Erebor pour s'emparer de leur trésor autrefois et que celui-ci se prenait aujourd'hui pour le propriétaire des lieux. Car les dragons étaient connus pour être les charognards dans cette histoire.

Seulement, la patte ailée et griffue de Smaug vint à se poser juste en plein milieu entre Bilbon et l'Arkenstone, obligeant le hobbit à reculer pour éviter de se faire écraser sous la masse pendant que le Joyau du Roi jaillissait de sous le tas d'or et vint à dévaler la pente de richesse, sous le regard choquer du hobbit qui le regarda lui filer entre les mains. Mais ne perdant pas une seule seconde de plus, Bilbon s'empressa de se lancer sur ces traces, quittant ainsi le dragon de vue et se fiant à la protection que lui donnait la Chevalière de Feu de Peter pour veiller sur ces arrières.

_ Croyais-tu que je ne savais pas que ce jour viendrait ? Lui demanda hargneusement le dragon en fracassant sa tête contre l'une des colonnes de pierre, faisant trembler toute la montagne qui fit perdre pied à Bilbon qui roula-boula sur la pente d'or. Qu'une bande de nain hypocrite reviendrait en rampant à la Montagne ?

Tombant sur l'un des chemins de pierre ou il y resta avant de se faire ensevelir par des pièces qui le masquèrent ainsi à la vue du dragon, pendant que celui-ci continuait de pousser sur les colonnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Ou l'une de ces pattes ailées vint à briser l'une d'entre elle, la renversant et allant s'écraser sur le trésor, faisant résonner toute la Montagne sous le tremblement qu'elle causa, comme si un orage grondait dans toute la salle prête à éclater.

Alors que Bilbon fut persuader d'une chose, tout le monde avait dus percevoir, à l'extérieur de la Montagne, le boucan monstre que le dragon était en train de faire à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Tout en espérant que le reste de la Compagnie n'essayerait pas de le rejoindre à l'intérieur pour l'aider, il devait impérativement garder ces derniers le plus loin possible du dragon qui paraissait des plus remontées contre les nains, alors que la question demeurait toujours dans l'esprit du hobbit.

Si le dragon dormait depuis ces soixante dernières années, comment celui-ci pouvait savoir qu'une Compagnie de nain venait à Erebor ? Et que des « Porteurs de Lion » les accompagnaient ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas et Bilbon voulait espérer que ce dragon n'était pas de mèche avec cette possible invasion qui risquait de leur tomber dessus dans un futur proche parce que, dans le cas contraire, ils étaient mal ! Mais alors très, très mal.

.xXx.

_ Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Questionna Dori en sursautant comme tout le monde lorsque le bruit de tonnerre résonna autour d'eux, alors que toute la Compagnie étant demeuré devant l'entrée de la Porte Secrète en attendant le retour de Bilbon de l'intérieur d'Erebor. Un tremblement de terre ?

_ Ca, mon gars, s'était un dragon vint à admettre Balin de ce qu'avait été le bruit de tonnerre qu'ils avaient tous perçus.

_ Bilbon ?

_ Attendez les filles ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Ce que nous faisons Balin ? Nous allons retrouver notre hobbit bien évidemment répliqua Susan courroucer en repoussant le vieux conseiller de son chemin, tout en ayant saisis son arc en main et en ayant déjà bander une flèche, prête au combat. Lucy, tu… ?

_ Je viens avec toi Susan, nous allons récupérer Bilbon et en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce dragon… Parce que n'oublions pas que si ce dernier venait à quitter la Montagne vivant, il ira à Lacville et…

La benjamine des Pevensie n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que tous comprirent parfaitement ce qu'elle sous-entendait quand ils vinrent tous à se rappeler que l'ainé de la fratrie était sujet dans une prophétie. Prophétie qui stipulerait que lors de la chute de Smaug, Peter viendrait lui aussi à tomber en même temps que le saurien, donc cela voulait dire que ce dernier ne devait en aucun cas sortir d'Erebor en vie. Au risque d'entrainer la mort de Peter par la même occasion.

_ Il n'y a pas besoin de discuter d'avantage Lucy, nous y allons tous prévena Thorin en se redressant de sa place et en empoignant son arme déterminer. Nous allons tous nous occuper de ce dragon et tous ensemble, vous êtes prêt les gars ?

_ Oui ! Crièrent tous les nains en chœur, lâchant tous leur paquetage pour empoigner leurs armes et prêt à charger dans le tas alors que les filles les regardèrent fort surprises avant de river leurs attentions sur le chef de la Compagnie.

_ Nous aussi nous ne voulons pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Peter et nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. Nous tuerons le dragon et nous sauverons Peter déclara Thorin déterminer avant de faire signe aux filles de rester en arrière avec ces neveux alors qu'il entra le premier dans la Montagne avec le reste de la Compagnie.

Ils avaient leur cambrioleur à retrouver, autant que de mettre la patte sur le dragon.

.xXx.

_ Le Roi Sous la Montagne est mort ! Proclama Smaug fouillant dans la salle du trésor à la recherche de l'intrus alors qu'à quelques mètres de l'endroit exacte ou il avait posé sa patte ailée gauche, le hobbit émergea d'entre ces griffes sous la pile d'or venant à emprunter l'escalier pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le dragon. J'ai pris son trône ! J'ai mangé son peuple comme un loup parmis les moutons vint-il à déclarer lorsque celui-ci finit par apercevoir sa cible qui parvint amplement à éviter sa tête en sautant sur sa droite, tombant droit dans la rivière d'or.

S'empressant de poursuivre sa course sur les traces de l'Arkenstone qui continuait de rouler vers le bas de la pente que formait son tas d'or. Alors que Smaug finit par retourner toute son attention vers le hobbit qu'il regarda le fuir depuis son piédestal, continuant de lui déclarer ce que tous ou ceux qui l'avaient oublié, savaient déjà le concernant.

_ Je tue ou je veux quand je veux ! Mon armure est de fer !

Déployant ces ailes et se laissant porter par celles-ci, planant droit vers le Sacquet qui vint à se laisser glisser sous l'une des corniches de pierre tailler de la salle, qui lui fit office d'abri alors que Smaug finit par se poser sur celui-ci aux aguets, patientant que sa cible vienne à quitter sa planque.

_ Nulle lame ne peut me transpercer ! Lui précisa Smaug sur la robustesse de sa peau.

.xXx.

_ _Ce que tu peux être réellement des plus têtus par moment Peter ! Laisses faire les autres pour s'occuper des orques pendant que tu pourrais te reposer et…_

_ Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais laisser les habitants de Lacville se battre contre des orques Timée ? Tu me connais mieux que ça, tu le sais en plus lui répliqua Peter en fusillant son camarade du regard alors qu'il se trouvait calmement assis sur les marches des escaliers menant à la maison de Bard, tenant la garde de son épée devant lui, la pointe poser contre la marche inférieure de la sienne.

Ayant accepté d'attendre qu'Oin et Bard soient aller tous les deux avertir les habitants de se mettre à l'abri chez eux, le temps que la menace des orques ne soit pas occupée pleinement, tous devaient restés cacher en attendant que l'alerte ne soit pas lever. Et depuis, Peter gardait les environs de l'œil alors qu'Oin se chargeait aussi de retrouver Bofur dans la ville, celui-ci s'occupant de chercher des plantes qui pourraient aider le Pevensie à lutter contre le poison. Les orques se trouvaient à quelques minutes d'atteindre le pont menant à Lacville et aux vus de leur avancée, ils ne leur faudraient encore une dizaine de minutes, voir vingt minutes pour débarquer dans la ville.

Si Peter était en meilleur état, il n'aurait pas hésité à se placer en tête de Lacville, juste devant l'entrée de celle-ci pour recevoir ces derniers comme il le devait. Le seul souci était qu'il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme. Il se sentait de plus en plus vaseux alors que tout n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de lui, alors qu'il était des plus fiévreux et que les traits tirer de son visage lui donnait un air des plus effrayant. Sans compter de la pâleur cadavérique qu'il abordait, le Pevensie n'avait renfiler uniquement une veste ouverte par-dessus son chemiser à peine refermer sur le bandage resserrant son torse, tandis que ces mains avaient été bandés avec fermeté autour des cataplasmes qu'Oin avaient placer sur ces brulures qui s'étaient propagés jusqu'à ces avants bras. L'obligeant de porter des gants en cuire pour les protéger.

Le Pevensie avait caché à Oin, autant qu'à Bard et à sa famille, d'où venait exactement ces brulures et comment il avait pu les avoir en réalité ? Ils étaient tous déjà assez sur les nerfs concernant le dragon, sans qu'il vienne à rajouter une couche avec la véritable identité de celui qui se trouvait derrière tout cela. Surtout qu'il avait très envie de monter sur Cornélia et d'aller immédiatement à Dol Guldur pour aller les récupérer, mais Aslan lui avait ordonné de demeurer à Lacville, donc il allait lui faire confiance. Edmund et les autres allaient leur revenir indemne, Peter devait y croire.

Alors que Sigrid lui avait mis une couverture par-dessus ces épaules pour le couvrir d'avantage, avant que Peter ne lui ordonne de rester à l'intérieur avec son frère et sa sœur ou le premier devait gardé un œil sur la flèche noire jusqu'au retour de son père.

_ _Bien évidemment que je le sais Peter mais je sais aussi qu'en mettant ton corps à de telle pression, l'adrénaline pourra certes te permettre de palier à ton état pendant quelques instants… Seulement, cela va aussi booster le poison dans ton organisme et te menez plus rapidement à…_

 ___ Tout ira bien pour moi Timée. Je fais confiance en Aslan et…

_ _Ce n'est pas une question de confiance Peter mais de bon sens lui fit remarquer durement Timée, tout en le fusillant du regard alors qu'il se tenait en bas des marches de l'escalier allant vers la demeure de Bard. Tu n'es pas Hercule, Peter, tu n'es pas invincible et…_

_ Je le sais que je ne suis pas invincible Timée, loin de là mais il n'en demeure pas moins que je suis réaliste et que si je ne me mets pas en avant, ils vont…

_ _C'est une tentative de suicide ou une tentative de diversion que tu nous fais là Peter ?_

_ Qu'est-ce que cela change Timée ? Le but du jeu s'est bien d'occuper ces orques le temps de tous les avoir un par un, surtout qu'ils ne sont qu'une bonne petite dizaine donc cela sera amplement du gâteau pour…

Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il vint à river son attention vers une partie de Lacville ou il constata que quelque chose n'allait pas et que Timée finit d'ailleurs par se rendre compte du problème.

 __ Peter ?_

_ Je savais bien que ces types nous poseraient problème mais de cette façon, je vais aller m'occuper de cette bande d'idiot ?

_ _Tu vas faire que t'épuiser à la tâche Peter et…_

 ___ J'ai besoin de Bard, Timée. Tu peux comprendre ? Il est la clé de toute cette affaire. J'ai besoin de lui finit par admettre Peter à l'encontre de son vieil ami alors qu'il se relevait lentement de sa place pour ne pas perdre pied et dévaler ces dernières par la même occasion. Il faut que je le fasse Timée…

_ _Je le sais Peter alors vas-y ! Va tapez sur quelques têtes au passage lui souria Timée en encourageant son meilleur ami de suivre sa voie._

Et hochant de la tête, tout en veillant à ne pas perdre pied sous le vertige, Peter resserra la garde sur son arme et se rendit à la position où se trouvait ces cibles dans l'intention de faire de leur vie un enfer.

.xXx.

_ C'est Ecu-de-chêne ! Ce sale nain usurpateur cracha Smaug avec véhémence, tout en se mettant à chercher le hobbit cacher sous son abri. Il t'a envoyé prendre l'Arkenstone, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non ! Non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez répliqua Bilbon, tout en ne lâchant pas l'Arkenstone du regard et qui se trouvait à même pas à six mètres de son abri.

Et complètement à découvert et sous le nez du dragon.

_ Inutile de nier ! Cracha avec véhémence Smaug tandis que Bilbon dut s'empresser de rebrousser chemin et à se planquer derrière l'une des colonnes soutenant le plafond de la petite salle où il se mettait à l'abri, alors que sa tête vint à se baisser pour atteindre son niveau. Il y a longtemps que j'ai deviné ces viles intentions ! Mais peu importe… La quête d'Ecu-de-chêne échouera. Les ténèbres approchent, elles envahiront tous les coins de cette terre lui déclara le dragon alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de frémir et d'être de plus en plus inquiet.

Bilbon avait à présent la preuve que quelque chose se trouvait bien être à l'œuvre car Smaug venait d'user le surnom de Thorin et s'il était véritablement en sommeil depuis ces dernières décennies, comment le dragon connaissait-il le titre d'Ecu-de-chêne de Thorin ?

Cela ne pouvait prouver qu'une seule chose, Smaug était en contact avec le monde extérieur. Ils étaient réellement dans les ennuis les plus totales si cela était le cas.

.xXx.

_ Edmund ? Edmund, réveilles-toi mon garçon ! Réveille-toi mon petit, que lui avez-vous fais sale monstre ? Cracha Gandalf ayant repris connaissance dans l'une des cages qui se trouvait accrocher dans les geôles de Dol Guldur, tout en fusillant Azog se trouvant sous lui avec le garçon à ces pieds, attacher et inconscient alors qu'une profonde entaille ornait son front gauche. Et qu'avez-vous fais de Thrain ? Ou est-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

La dernière chose dont se rappelait Gandalf était que l'âme de Peter, puisqu'il avait facilement identifié l'âme du garçon, avait lutté face à Sauron pour leur faire gagner du temps pour quitter Dol Guldur. Mais le Pevensie avait été dépassé et le Serviteur de Morgoth l'avait repoussé violemment. Le Magicien Gris avait tenté d'ériger une protection entre la rafale de flamme et son groupe avec Edmund et Thrain, sauf que cela n'avait pas été assez suffisant et l'attaque les avait heurtés de plein fouet les assommant sur le coup.

Alors quand il s'était rendus compte dans quoi on l'avait enfermé et qu'il se trouvait tout seul, Gandalf n'avait pas tenu cas de la migraine qui enserrait sa tête comme un étau de fer lorsque son attention avait croisé le regard d'Azog. Le Profanateur qui se trouvait revêtus d'une armure que Gandalf n'eut aucune difficulté de reconnaitre puisque s'était dans cette dernière que Peter voyait Azog dans sa vision funeste de la chute des 3 Durin. Même l'espèce de main métallique qu'il s'était « greffer » pour remplacer son membre gauche, avait été retiré pour être remplacer par une lame légèrement recourber sur le bout et dont la pointe se trouvait constituer de deux lames.

La guerre redouter par l'ainé des Pevensie allait bientôt débuter pour leur plus grand malheur. Il devait impérativement sortir de cette cage et retrouver ces deux camarades dont le Pevensie se trouvait inconscient et attacher aux pieds du Profanateur alors que le Magicien Gris attendait des réponses d'Azog. Qu'est-ce que ce sale démon allait faire à l'enfant ? Et où était donc Thrain ?

_ _Tu devrais plus t'inquiéter pour toi-même Magicien. Car tu ne vivras plus assez longtemps pour voir votre monde et l'ère des orques arriver enfin_ souria machiavéliquement Azog avant de baisser son regard vers le garçon déposer à ces pieds. _Mais je vais être aimable avec toi Magicien et t'informer du sort qui sera celui de l'enfant. Mon maitre souhaite que je lui ramène le Porteur de Lion, j'utiliserais ce dernier comme d'un appât pour l'attraper et le rapporter à mon Maitre… Quant à Thrain, je vais l'utiliser de la même façon pour avoir le reste de la famille. Je ferais une pierre, deux coups_ vint à admettre le Profanateur de la ruse que ce dernier allait employé contre Peter et les Durin en usant d'Edmund et de Thrain comme appât.

_ Espèce de… Jamais vous n'aurez le dessus sur le gamin, Azog ! Peter vous battra, il vous aura !

_ _Pas si c'est moi qui l'attrape en premier_ ria Azog sur de lui avant de se pencher sur Edmund, le saisissant dans sa poigne avant de le placer sur son épaule comme s'il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un simple paquetage aux yeux de l'orque pâle.

Et alors que Gandalf s'acharnait à faire céder la serrure de sa prison, il ne put s'empêcher de prier les Valars autant qu'Aslan de sauver Edmund et Thrain du plan démoniaque d'Azog, pendant qu'il ne pouvait, avec impuissance et épuisement, observer les légions d'orque se mettre en marche et quitter Dol Guldur pour la bataille.

Le champ de bataille au Porte d'Erebor.

.xXx.

_ On se sert de toi, Voleur dans les Ombres ! Tu n'es que le moyen d'arriver à ces fins. Le pleutre Ecu-de-chêne à estimer la valeur de ta vie à juger qu'elle ne valait rien lui répliqua Smaug fort amuser par ces propres paroles.

Refusant d'admettre toutes les paroles que cette langue der serpent était en train de déblater à son encontre, Bilbon ne sut pas exactement quoi lui répliquer, lui qui ne voulait nullement dialoguer sur un tel sujet.

_ Non. Non. Non, vous mentez !

_ Que t'a-t'il promit ? Lui questionna Smaug avec ricanement sur ce qu'il avait promis à l'attention du hobbit. Une part du trésor ? Comme s'il pouvait en disposer ! Je ne me séparerais pas d'une seule pièce d'or. Pas de la moindre parcelle ! Le mit-il en garde sur le fait qu'il ne lâcherait pas un seul morceau de son trésor tant qu'il serait encore en vie.

S'empressant de foncer sur l'Arkenstone en profitant que le dragon continuant de déblatérer ces mots sur son refus de lâcher son or, Bilbon quitta ainsi l'abri de la pièce où il se cachait, espérant pouvoir l'intercepter avant que le dragon ne le repère une nouvelle fois. Cependant le dragon était des plus ruser qu'il ne le laissait croire au début car il avait réussi à masquer sa queue juste sous le tas d'or devant l'emplacement de l'Arkenstone que Bilbon n'avait nullement vus puisqu'il était demeuré cacher derrière une colonne. Et envoyant le hobbit voler dans les airs avec l'Arkenstone et d'autres pièces d'or par la même occasion, avant que Bilbon ne terminer par rouler-bouler sur la pente du trésir, terminant par retrouver la pierre froide du sol et heurtant l'un des colonnes plus basses qui stoppa sa course avant qu'il ne parvienne à se redresser, vrillant son attention sur le dragon qui lui fit face.

_ Mes crocs sont des épées ! Mes griffes des lances ! Mes ailes, un ouragan !

Et se dressant totalement de toute sa masse et de toute sa hauteur, alors que Bilbon resta agenouiller, vrillant son regard vers le dragon qui finit par se retrouver face au poitrail de Smaug qui se trouvait à découvert. Constatant que ce que rapportait les contes que les Hommes de Lacville détenaient depuis la prise d'Erebor était fondée, qu'il manquait bel et bien une écaille sur le côté gauche du poitrail du dragon, juste sous son aile, dévoilant ainsi la peau tendre et faible que la créature détenait.

_ Les récits disaient donc vraies. La flèche noire avait atteint sa cible.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

_ Euh, je disais juste que votre réputation vous précède, Oh Smaug le Tyrannique, en vérité, vous n'avez pas votre égale sur cette terre lui avoua Bilbon tout en lui indiquant le sol en question, en se redressant de sa place alors que quelque chose vint à attirer son regard sur sa droite et qu'il vint à accrocher la lueur irradiant de la pierre blanche.

Qui n'était uniquement plus qu'à un mètre de lui ou Bilbon n'avait plus qu'à faire deux pas, se baisser et à la saisir. Sauf que le dragon avait remarqué son manège en s'étant placer à niveau, tout en fixant le hobbit du regard.

_ Je suis presque tenté de te laisser la prendre. Rien que pour voir Ecu-de-Chêne souffrir. La voir le détruire. La voir lui asséchez le cœur et le conduire à la folie lui déclara Smaug d'une voix doucereuse tandis que ces paroles atteignirent Bilbon et le firent réfléchir.

Lui causant un doute. Un énorme doute en se souvenant de la crainte que beaucoup avait concernant Thorin sur la possibilité qu'il vienne à souffrir du même mal, de cette folie qui s'était emparer du grand père et du père d'Ecu-de-chêne. Est-ce que le Durin parviendrait à résister à ce même mal qui avait été la cause de tant de perte et de mort ?

_ Mais je crains que non, notre petit jeu s'arrête là lui admit Smaug tout en reculant sa tête de Bilbon qui pressentit amplement que quelque chose allait se produire, tout en resserrant sa poigne autour de la Chevalière de Feu que Peter lui avait donné. Alors dis-moi, Voleur, comment veux-tu mourir ?

Et allant attraper le hobbit pour le gober tout cru alors que son poitrail s'était mis à s'irradier, lui faisant amplement comprendre que le dragon allait répandre son feu sur le hobbit mais il avait oublié un petit détail au passage. S'était que Bilbon était protégé par la Chevalière, qui n'eut guère le temps de craindre pour sa vie ou même de bouger de sa place que, le dôme de feu réapparut une nouvelle fois autour du Sacquet mais avec beaucoup plus de véhémence que la fois précédente.

Si plutôt, la barrière de feu n'avait fait que bloquer la charge de Smaug et l'empêcher de s'approcher de moins d'un mètre di hobbit, cette fois-ci, le dragon fut violemment repoussé en arrière, grognant de surprise lorsque sa masse vint à heurter violemment son tas d'or. Créant une secousse qui fit trembler toute la montagne dans un grondement de tonnerre, renversant Bilbon sous la surprise, le hobbit s'empressa de glisser l'Anneau à son doigt pour ainsi profiter pour disparaitre de la vue du reptile.

Alors que celui-ci grogna de colère en s'empressant de se relever de sa place et déversa son feu démoniaque tout autour de la salle, criant et rageant d'avoir perdu sa cible de vue. Smaug continua de fouiller les environs à la recherche de Bilbon sauf que le hobbit était déjà loi, étant remonté par les escaliers, il avait fini par retirer l'Anneau dès qu'il fut à l'abri dans les étages. Et n'attendant pas une seule seconde, le hobbit s'empressa d'aller retrouver les autres et de les avertir.

Smaug était de mèche avec le monde extérieur et il savait qu'ils allaient venir à Erebor.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? ;)**

 **en tout cas j'ai déjà écris jusqu'au chapitre 58 donc vous aurez des postes pour les prochains dimanche ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **bon dimanche**

 **big bis**

 **à la prochaine ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	46. Chapitre 45 Je vais les sauver

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **d'abord bon dimanche à tous et comme promis voici la suite tant attendu ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant =D**

 **v'là pour le blabla et je vous laisser à votre lecture**

 **BONNE LECTURE ;)**

 **on se retrouve en bas**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : « Je vais les sauver »**

Bard allait réellement massacrer le Maitre de Lacville lorsqu'il lui mettrait la main dessus.

Mais d'abord, il allait devoir sortir de la cellule dans laquelle Braga et sa clique l'avait enfermé après sa perte de connaissance. Perte après s'être pris un morceau de bois dans la tête du Maitre de Lacville.

Bard allait lui faire la peau. Il allait réellement le massacrer.

Sauf qu'en priorité, il devait réellement comprendre pourquoi le Maitre avait ordonné qu'on l'arrête, surtout qu'il s'occupait d'avertir les habitants de Lacville de demeurer cacher dans leurs maisons parce que des orques approchaient, quand Braga et ces sbires lui étaient tombés dessus. Pour l'arrêter sous « n'importe quelle accusation que le Maitre choisira » telle avait été la parole du Capitaine des gardes du Maitre et Bard n'avait pas hésité à frapper Braga pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ces derniers.

Le Bathelier avait alors réussis à les semer et à leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, lorsqu'au détour d'une rue, ses pieds avaient heurté le pied tendus d'Alfrid, lui faisant un croche-pied et l'envoyant tomber droit dans des boites et autres outils qui l'avaient un peu étourdi. Bard n'avait même pas eu le temps de se relever qu'il avait eu le temps de discerner le Maitre avant que celui-ci ne lui assène le coup qui l'enverra dans les rotules. Et maintenant, il était enfermé dans une cellule avec une migraine de cheval, des orques qui allaient débarquer dans Lacville et le dragon qui se trouvait pleinement réveillé dans la Montagne.

Un programme guère des plus réjouissant pour lui.

Cependant, Bard n'eut pas la possibilité d'interpeller Braga et ses hommes qui semblaient s'amuser à se saouler dans leur propre salle de repos, qu'un boucan monstre vint à résonner sous eux et cela ne venait pas des grondements du dragon émanant de la Montagne. Mais du rez-de-chaussée de la demeure des gardes, faisant sursauter Braga et le reste de sa bande, pendant que Bard se colla au barreau de la porte de la cellule pour tenter d'apercevoir qu'elle était la source de tout ce remue-ménage.

_ Qu'est-ce… ? Se mit à vociférer Braga en se précipitant dans les escaliers pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait lorsque quelqu'un vint à lui rentrer dedans et qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre à cause du sang qui recouvrait son visage. Alfrid ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

_ Vite ! Aidez-moi, il est complètement fou et… ?

_ Faites gaffe Alfrid ou je me ferais un déplaisir de vous cassez autre chose que votre nez, alors fermez là ! Cracha une voix dangereuse à l'étage inférieurs alors qu'Alfrid se mit à hurler à la mort de terreur, tout en se cachant derrière Braga pendant que toutes les attentions se baissèrent vers les escaliers.

Escaliers vers laquelle était en train d'arriver le Maitre de Lacville qui avait lui aussi le plus grand mal à avancer, le nez en sang lui aussi et un super cocard à l'œil droit, tandis que son tortionnaire lui tenait solidement le col de sa tunique à l'en étouffer alors que son autre main, la droite tenait une épée empoigner et prête à être utiliser. Malgré le fait qu'il était des plus effrayant et d'une pâleur à faire peur, la détermination et la colère luisant dans son regard était amplement suffisant pour effrayer Braga et le reste de sa bande qui reculèrent à son approche, en tenant une distance de sécurité avec celui-ci.

_ Bien ! Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention Messieurs, vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer ceci ? Les questionna durement Peter d'une voix dure et glaciale en fusillant Braga et sa bande en face de lui.

_ Vous expliquez quoi ? Lui demanda Braga demeurant sur ces gardes autant que d'être terroriser par le gamin face à lui.

_ Pourquoi, alors que nous avons signaler à tous les habitants que les orques approchent et qu'ils doivent demeurer chez vous, vous, vous vous permettez de mettre en cellule la personne avec qui j'ai l'intention de combattre ? J'espère que vous avez réellement une bonne excuse pour l'avoir mis là ? Les questionna Peter d'une voix polaire, tout en désignant Bard de la tête. Donc je vous écoute Messieurs, pour quel motif l'avez-vous enfermé ?

_ Il… Le Maitre nous a ordonné…

_ Oui je suis persuadé que l'ordre vient de cet abruti parce que vous me paraissez assez c.. pour n'avoir pas vous-même de bon sens mais pas la question n'est pas là, je vous demande le motif de cette arrestation alors vous me le donnez ou je vais devoir vous le tirez de force ? Me suis-je bien fais comprendre les menaça-t'il tout en vrillant son attention sur ces derniers et en leur montrant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Maitre, toujours bloquer dans sa poigne et Alfrid planquer derrière Braga alors que ces hommes demeuraient loin derrière, préférant ne pas se mêler de cette histoire.

_ Il… Il n'y avait pas de motif… Le Maitre nous a seulement ordonné de le mettre aux arrêts et qu'il trouverait… Plus tard, le motif qui lui conviendrait…

_ Je vois. Donc usez de l'abus de pouvoir et une sale habitude de votre Maitre, je l'avais parfaitement saisie alors… Vous allez me faire le plaisir de le libérez et de tous entrer dans sa cellule leur ordonna Peter d'une voix cassante.

_ Pourquoi vous voulez qu'on… ?

_ Obéissez !

_ Ils n'ont pas à vous obéir ! Je suis…

_ Vous n'êtes strictement rien sale merdeux cracha avec véhémence Peter en resserrant sa poigne sur lui. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un sale minable qui vit aux dépends des autres alors… Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner donc à vous de voir Messieurs ? Soit, vous entrez dans cette cellule sans vous plaindre comme de parfait gentleman ? Soit dans le cas contraire, je me ferais une joie de vous refaire le portrait comme ces deux Messieurs ? Leur signala Peter tout en désignant le Maitre de Lacville et son acolyte. Alors à vous de vous décider avant que je me décide pour vous, qu'est-ce que vous choisissez alors ?

Devant l'ultimatum que Peter leur donnait comme le fait que certains d'entre eux faisaient partis des gardes qu'il avait maitriser lors de son arrivé dans la ville et ces derniers savaient pertinemment que celui-ci pouvait sans peine les maitriser. Même malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait, il était effrayant et ces derniers décidèrent de suivre à la lettre ces recommandations. Braga alla récupérer les clés de la cellule de Bard sous les vociférations du Maitre et d'Alfrid, mais d'un coup de poing bien placer dans l'estomac du premier et un coup de pied dans les rotules du second, ces derniers se mirent à crachoter de douleur tout en incendiant de tous les noms Peter qui leur donna son regard le plus sombre, les stoppant nette dans leurs jérémiades.

Dès que Bard fut sortis de sa cellule et que les gardes y entrèrent en entrainant un Alfrid gueulard, Peter retint le plus jeune de la bande qu'il plaqua contre le mur du couloir. Alors qu'il poussait le Maitre de Lacville dans la cellule qu'il referma à clé à double tour, pour ensuite les retirer et plaquer son bras contre la poitrine du dernier garde, l'empêchant ainsi de filer. Pour ainsi lui donner ces recommandations pour les prochaines heures.

_ Alors écoutes moi bien, je te fais un topo soldat, tu vas être de garde ce soir pour surveiller tes petits camarades, tu me suis là ? Tu pourras les faire sortir lorsque la menace des orques sera écartée ou lorsque le dragon débarquera, si bien sûr, il venait à débarquer… De toutes les façons, interdiction de leur ouvrir cette porte parce que si jamais l'un d'entre eux venait à sortir, crois-moi, le dragon aura l'air d'un enfant de cœur si je te tombe dessus, est-ce que c'est assez clair ?

_ Oui Votre Majesté !

_ Excellent ! Allons-y Bard, nous avons des orques à nous débarrasser, prenez une de leurs épées ou autres armes, vous allez en avoir besoin indiqua Peter à l'encontre du Bathelier après avoir laissez les clés au garde, avant de quitter la demeure sur le champ.

_ Vous étiez réellement sérieux ?

_ Sur quoi donc Bard ?

_ Du sort que vous allez lui réserver si jamais il…

_ Je dirais que je l'étais oui et non.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? Le questionna Bard fort curieux.

_ Que oui il allait réellement déguster s'il venait à les libérer avant l'heure et que non, je n'étais pas aussi sadique que le dragon, bien que ma sanction risque fort de le…

_ Votre Majesté ?

Le soutenant alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté et s'appuyait sur l'une des poutres d'une des maisons longeant la rue de la caserne, Bard avait attrapé le bras gauche de Peter et le tenait devant les vacillements du garçon qui luttait pour demeurer éveillé et debout, s'appuyant sur sa lame de sa main droite lorsqu'il parut réémerger. D'un bloc, il plaqua son bras gauche contre le torse de Bard et vint à le pousser dos contre la maison derrière eux et sous la terrasse, alors que le garçon lui fit signe de ne pas faire le moindre bruit avant de lui pointer du doigt le ciel. Sauf que Bard comprit très vite que cela n'était exactement le ciel que Peter lui désignait mais le toit des maisons de Lacville, lorsqu'il finit par les apercevoir.

Aussi silencieux que possible, les orques avançaient dans la ville en marchant sur les toits des demeures, observant les environs et cherchant quelque chose alors que Peter et Bard demeurèrent tous les deux le plus silencieux possible, pendant que le Bathelier resserra la garde sur l'arc qu'il avait décidé de prendre au lieu d'une épée. Etant plus à l'aise avec une telle arme, Bard s'empressa d'empoigner l'une des flèches du carquois qu'il avait pris avec l'arc, celui-ci suivit le regard de Peter qui lui fit comprendre dans un murmure ce qu'il allait faire.

_ Je vais me mettre à découvert. Dès qu'ils me verront, ils vont me suivre et…

_ C'est bien trop dangereux Votre Majesté, ils vont vous…

_ Faites-moi confiance Bard, je ne risque rien puisqu'ils vont vouloir m'attraper…

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils vous veulent vivant ?

_ Un pressentiment admit Peter sur l'impression qu'il avait sur cette possibilité que les orques le voulaient depuis sa rencontre avec Azog plusieurs semaines auparavant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis meilleur guerrier que vous et je ne suis pas du style à mettre un père de famille dans leur ligne de mire. Trouvez-vous un endroit où vous pourrez tirer et tirez sur leur arrière troupe Bard, parce que si vous tirez sur les premiers, les suivants vont vous prendre pour cible et…

_ Vous êtes réellement sûr de vous Votre Majesté ?

_ Oui Bard et pour vous s'est Peter, alors oubliez mon titre Par Aslan, nous sommes des frères d'armes et rien d'autre, d'accord ?

_ D'accord.

_ Bien. Alors allons-y, il est temps de jouer à l'appât.

Et ne le disant pas une seconde fois, Peter longea la maison demeurant toujours masquer aux yeux des orques avant de se mettre à découvert et de marcher dans les rues de Lacville, sentant sans peine le regard des orques se braquer sur sa nuque. Tandis que Bard était passé de l'autre côté, demeurant le plus à couvert possible, tout en surveillant les orques qui étaient tous en train de bifurquer vers les toits des maisons encadrant le chemin qu'était en train d'emprunter le Pevensie.

Bard espérait de tout cœur que le garçon savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, parce que dans le cas contraire, ils allaient tout droit au massacre.

.xXx.

 __ Ils sont derrière nous Peter._

_ Je le sais Timée. Je peux les pressentir, tu te souviens ?

N'ayant nullement besoin d'en rajouter une couche, Peter conserva son calme ou essaya parce qu'il avait mentis à Bard. Le Pevensie n'était nullement en état de de combattre, déjà qu'il avait du mal à garder son équilibre, parvenant avec grande concentration à ne pas laisser paraitre qu'il tanguait à chacun de ces pas comme s'il s'était trouvé sur un navire en mer, il serait tout simplement incapable de manier son arme pour attaquer. Mais il en aurait besoin pour se défendre contre les orques parce que Peter pouvait les discerner dans son dos et au-dessus de lui, ces derniers aux nombres d'une bonne dizaines le suivaient sans peine avec leur chef en tête.

L'acolyte d'Azog, le second orque pâle qu'il voyait dans sa vision et qui allait être aussi le responsable de la chute des Durin, ainsi que celui qui lui avait tiré cette flèche dans le flanc droit chez les elfes. Peter savait que la plus grande menace du groupe viendrait de cet orque en particulier et qu'il ne pourrait nullement lutter face à une telle masse. Raison pour laquelle, il tentait de localiser Oin et Bofur pour demander l'appui des deux nains pour l'aider contre les orques, le temps que la personne qui devait le soigner termine par le rejoindre. Parce que plus il y pensait et plus Peter commençait à se douter que celui qui se chargera de le sauver du poison, ne devait pas être un habitant de Lacville mais quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui les rejoindrait ici et de s'occuper de sa blessure.

Seulement, dans son état, Peter ne pouvait pas déployer son « sonar » qu'à quelques rues autour de lui, ne lui permettant pas de repérer son potentiel sauveur, comme de ne pas réussir à repérer Oin et Bofur dans les environs. Ou était donc passé les 2 nains ?

_ Ou sont-ils… ?

_ _Peter attention ! Ils arrivent !_

Et le Pevensie n'eut pas besoin de le questionner sur le côté ou ces derniers allaient débarquer parce qu'ils vinrent à tomber les uns autour de lui, l'encerclant et lui coupant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite ou d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Empoignant sa lame à deux mains, la levant et la tenant droit, Peter se tint prêt à la première charge qui arriva de l'orque devant lui. Et par une manière que le Pevensie eut des difficultés à comprendre ou même de se le rappeler, les cinq orques qui l'encerclaient, vinrent à s'écrouler les uns après les autres autour de lui alors que son arme se retrouvait recouverte de leur sang noir. Comme si une force inconnue et puissante s'était déversé dans son organisme, comme de l'adrénaline coulant dans ces veines, qui avait pris le dessus sur la fatigue et le poison qui avait de plus en plus le contrôle sur son corps et son cœur.

Mais Peter ne tenta pas de comprendre ce qui se passait ou de tenter de mettre une réponse sur ce qui se passait, se contentant seulement de concentrer son attention sur l'instant présent et de focaliser toute sa concentration sur le combat. Surtout lorsque l'orque pâle, sans nulle doute le Fils du Profanateur puisque leur auras étaient les mêmes, finit de descendre de son perchoir de l'un des toits, tombant droit devant le Pevensie à dix mètres de sa personne, empoignant son espèce de massue-lance à pic de son accroche dans son dos, vrillant son unique regard bleu droit vers lui puisque le gauche était totalement blanc et aveugle, avec ce sourire glaciale qu'il lui adressait. Si Peter n'était pas mettre de ces nerfs, il aurait fui devant lui et attendant patiemment que l'orque pâle au bout de métal recouvrant et perçant son corps fasse le premier pas.

Et celui-ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour ouvrir les hostilités alors que le reste de ces sbires restaient autour et en retrait, attendant de voir le reste de la Compagnie débarquer pour venir soutenir le Porteur du Lion contre les orques. Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux ne furent en vue, laissant ainsi au garçon de s'occuper d'eux. Mais tant que les orques n'avaient pas fouillés Lacville, ces derniers ne seraient nullement que le reste de la Compagnie se trouvait déjà dans la Montagne en train de s'occuper du dragon. Donc, tant que Peter pouvait les garder occuper, il gagnerait ainsi d temps. Du temps pourquoi ? Le Pevensie ne le savait pas encore mais il savait qu'il devait garder ces positions et tenir jusqu'au bout.

Alors Peter focalisa toute son attention sur Bolg, tel était le nom que les orques autour d'eux étaient en train de proclamer, comme pour soutenir leur chef face au Porteur de Lion qui bloqua le premier coup de son épée avant de passer sous sa garde pour se retourner dans le dos de Bolg et tenter de le percer. Sauf que les plaques de métal qu'il s'était enfoncer dans les cottes le protégeaient aussi efficacement que la plus robuste des armures, faisant râler le Pevensie qui dut reculer pour éviter le revers du coude de Bolg et se baisser pour éviter que la massue ne lui fracasse le crâne. Tandis que d'un revers de sa lame, il vint à entailler les cuisses de Bolg mais pas assez profondément pour le tuer mais assez suffisamment pour le faire râler de douleur avant qu'il ne vienne à charger comme un taureau enrager sur Peter.

Par une roulade sur la droite, le Pevensie évita la charge du Fils du Profanateur mais pas le revers du gauche de la massue de celui-ci qui heurta de plein fouet le flanc droit de Peter qui cria de douleur lorsque le coup toucha la blessure qu'il avait aux cottes. Et tombant sur son côté gauche sur le coup, en perdant son arme au passage, Peter en eut le souffle couper et des difficultés à se relever, il ne put nullement parer les charges suivantes de Bolg qui lui asséna un coup à l'arrière du crâne, l'assommant à moitié avant de l'attraper par la ceinture pour le relever et l'entrainer avec lui.

Sauf que Bolg ne put faire un pas en avant que l'orque à côté de lui se reçut une flèche en pleine tête. Et pas une flèche de fabrication humaine mais une flèche purement elfique qui fit lever l'attention de tous vers le toit, pour discerner deux silhouettes armant de nouveau leurs arcs à l'instant même ou deux silhouettes armant de nouveau leurs arcs à l'instant même ou deux autres silhouettes, plus petites que les premières, débarquèrent sur la place. Chargeant tous les deux de plein fouet sur les orques avant qu'une cinquième et dernière silhouette n'arrive par une des rues adjacentes et ne tirer à son tour les flèches qu'il détenait.

Avisant les personnes étant venus soutenir le Porteur du Lion, Bolg ordonna à ces sbires de se charger d'eux pendant qu'il s'occuperait de rapatrier le gamin à son Père et à leur maitre. Comme de lui donner l'antidote de leur poison pouvant amplement constater que celui-ci n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, Bolg vint à s'arrêter lorsque l'une des silhouettes elfiques vint à lui barrer la route et à l'empêcher ainsi de battre en retraite avec sa proie. Relâchant celui-ci à ces pieds qui roula sur le côté pour tenter d'amoindrir la douleur de son flanc droit et n'ayant plus la force, ni les idées claires de savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui, Peter ne vit nullement qui était venu lui porter secours, tout se mettant à tourner autour de sa personne pour lui permettre de se concentrer convenablement.

Seuls les cris autour de lui parvenait encore à percer le rideau de ténèbres et de douleur s'étant abattus sur ces yeux et sur son corps.

_ Peter ! Cria Bofur.

_ Tiens bon gamin, nous arrivons ! Lui promit Oin alors que lui et son camarade tentait de se frayer un chemin parmis les orques qui leur barraient la route pour atteindre le Pevensie tandis que Bard les appuyait en renfort, en abattant les orques de ces flèches autour des deux nains.

_ _Accroches-toi Peter ? Tu dois encore tenir le coup ! C'est bientôt terminer !_

_ Timée ?

_ _Oui Peter, je suis là. Tu dois t'accrocher, tu m'entends ? Accroche-toi vieux frère_ ; lui ordonna gentiment Timée à son camarade en s'étant agenouiller à son niveau, malgré l'inquiétude ayant percer dans sa voix devant le murmure épuiser du Pevensie.

_ Qui d'autre est là Timée ? Qui est venus ?

_ _Des elfes, Peter. Le Prince elfe et celle qui t'a tirée dessus dans la Forêt._

_ Quoi ?

 __ C'est même elle qui est en train de combattre Bolg et… elle est en train de perdre du terrain sur lui et… Peter, non !_

Mais le Pevensie ne parvint pas à entendre le reste de ces mots que, lorsqu'il vint à percevoir un halètement de douleur non loin de lui, il essaya de se redresser tout en tentant de localiser la source de ce son. Se fiant à son « sonar » puisqu'il ne parvenait plus à voir quoi que ce soit avec ces yeux, Peter arriva très vite à trouver ce qu'il cherchait lorsqu'en repérant l'aura malsaine de Bolg, il fixa l'aura de la personne en train de le combattre et qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre celle-ci.

L'aura stellaire des elfes étaient reconnaissable parmis celle flamboyante des nains, fluides des hommes, verdoyantes des hobbits et sombres des orques, localisant celle dorée du Prince elfe à plusieurs mètres mais celle de cet elfe était bien tout autre. Auréoler d'une aura d'un bleu royal, comme le ciel d'une nuit étoilée strier d'une lueur lunaire, comme si cette femme était le reflet même de la voute céleste lorsque la pleine lune éclairait le ciel. Une aura encore plus enchanteresse que les prunelles vertes qu'il se remémorait sans peine, autant que de sa chevelure rousse flamboyante comme une flamme. Et le voyant lutter avec peine contre Bolg qui avait réussi à la repousser à terre sans peine, Peter lutta contre l'inconscience qui allait l'avaler entièrement, se révélant avec difficulté et attrapant une rame de bateau qui était posé juste à côté. Même s'il savait que cela ne suffirait pas, et qu'une rame ne pourrait rien contre ce monstre, cela serait amplement suffisant pour le déconcentrer d'elle et ainsi focaliser son attention sur lui-même assez longtemps pour qu'elle se mette à l'abri de ce dernier.

Et l'abattant de toutes ces forces sur l'arrière de la tête de Bolg, lui faisant lâcher l'elfe par ma même occasion et détournant ainsi son attention d'elle, le Fils du Profanateur se retourna d'un bloc vers un Peter chancelant qui vint à bloquer son arme sous son bras pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre une nouvelle fois, en bloquant par la même occasion son bras droit. Sauf que le gauche alla droit sur la gorge de Peter, se refermant sans peine sur sa nuque à l'en étouffer avant de le soulever de terre, sous les cris alarmés de tous ces proches. Mais le Pevensie connaissait une tactique pour se dégager de cette prise, fracassant sa paume droite sur le nez de Bolg ou ce qui lui en restait, faisant chanceler celui-ci en arrière alors qu'il rapprocha le Pevensie du sol. Celui-ci empoigna ces deux mains ensemble pour frapper violemment le bras de Bolg au niveau du coude, lui faisant plier le bras et qui lui permit de retrouver la terre ferme, ou il n'hésita pas une seconde à envoyer un coup bien senti de son autre poing sous l'aisselle de son bras gauche. Pour ainsi lui faire lâcher prise sur sa gorge et dès qu'il l'eut relâché, Peter lui envoya son genou dans l'entre-jambe et un autre coup dans le flanc droit faisant plier Bolg en deux auquel Peter enroula son bras droit autour de sa nuque. Le bloquant ainsi sous son aisselle, le Pevensie se précipita vers l'arrière, l'entrainant à sa suite et faisant heurter son crâne contre l'une des poutres soutenant le porche de la maison derrière lui, faisant grogner de rage l'orque pâle qui répliqua très vite.

Ne laissant pas l'opportunité au Pevensie de s'écarter de lui, Bolg parvint à saisir sa jambe gauche au mollet, la soulevant violemment faisant ainsi perdre pied à Peter qui retomba sur le dos et ne parvint nullement à se relever, le dernier choc finissant par avoir raison de lui et du peu de conscience lui restant, le faisant sombrer pour de bon dans l'obscurité. Alors que la dernière chose qu'il perçut, fut le cri de ces proches appelant son prénom et le néant l'avala totalement.

.xXx.

Ils avaient réussi à rattraper les orques.

Même si ces derniers étaient parvenus à atteindre Lacville, autant que leur cible principal, Legolas et Tauriel avaient réussis à les atteindre même s'ils avaient été fort surpris du spectacle qui les y attendaient.

D'abord, Lacville se trouvait recouvert d'une sorte de dôme fait d'eau et qui était tenus par des immenses tresses et chaines. Celles-ci qui formaient comme des quadrillages sur la barrière et en la regardant, ils avaient tous les deux saisis que cette protection ne pouvait être que l'usage de la propre magie des Envoyés d'Aslan. Ils en avaient eu la preuve avec les propres arbres de leur forêt que les Rois et Reines de Narnia avaient éveillés de nouveau lors de leur passage chez les elfes, et sans nul doute que celle-ci était aussi de leur œuvre, pour protéger les habitants de Lacville d'une possible attaque du dragon.

La Compagnie était-elle déjà arrivée à Erebor ?

Ou ils se trouvaient toujours à Lacville ?

Mais ils avaient très vite entendu le bruit de combat dans Lacville et ils s'y étaient précipités, passant devant des pièges et autres fabrications qui les firent hausser les sourcils mais ils vinrent à se reconcentrer sur la source de tout ce bruit qui les menèrent droit vers la place du marché. Là où se trouvait les orques qui avaient encerclés leur chef qui avait combattus l'un des Envoyées d'Aslan, après que celui-ci en avait vaincus cinq d'entre eux, mais avait été à moitié assommer par Bolg qui l'attrapa et allait l'emmener, lorsque Legolas et Tauriel étaient tous les deux intervenus en passant par les toits pour ne pas se faire voir.

Et ils n'avaient été les seuls à débarquer à l'instant même où la flèche de Tauriel vint à abattre l'orque se trouvant à la droite de Bolg, ou leurs regards finirent par se porter sur les deux elfes au moment même où deux des nains de la Compagnie débarquèrent par l'arrière, chargeant droit sur les orques avant qu'ils ne reçoivent l'appui d'un des hommes de Lacville qui usa sans peine de son arc et de ces flèches. Ce qui permit de déconcentrer les orques de Bolg et permettant ainsi aux deux elfes de descendre des toits pour se joindre aux festivités, alors que l'orque pâle ordonna à ces sbires de les tuer tous. Si Legolas para les premières attaques, Tauriel fondit directement droit sur Bolg, le forçant à lâché l'ainé des Pevensie qui était de plus en plus mal en point, le poison continuant de se répandre dans ces veines, gémissait de douleur en se tenant le flanc ou le sang était en train de se répandre sur sa chemise autant que sa veste.

Et ne tergiversant pas d'avantage, Tauriel engagea le combat contre Bolg, entant de toute faire pour le garder éloigner de Peter, ou le voir ainsi prostré et essayant de lutter lui donna une terreur sans fond et une envie irréprochable de vomir à la souffrance qui l'habitat. Et le seul responsable était cet orque en face d'elle et elle avait amplement l'intention de l'empêcher de le prendre, autant que de l'emmener, parce qu'il semblerait que c'était l'idée qu'avait cet orque pâle en tête. Cependant, cet orque n'était pas comme tous les autres que Tauriel avait affronté et vaincus par le passé, celui-ci était bien plus fort et intelligent que le reste de ces congénères, et l'elfe le comprit très vite lorsque ce dernier parvint à la maitriser et à la repousser autant avec violence qu'avec amusement aux vus de son sourire plus que malicieux tirant ces traits déjà difformes par ces cicatrices. La Capitaine des Gardes de la Forêt Noire tenta de reprendre le dessus sur cet orque mais celui-ci lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage, la faisant perdre pied et tomber à terre sous la surprise. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de craindre pour sa vie que quelque chose vint à se fracasser sur l'arrière de la tête de Bolg, une rame qui se brisa à l'impact, faisant quelque peu chanceler celui-ci avant de vriller un regard plus que furieux vers le détenteur de la rame. Et qui ne se trouvait être nulle autre que le Grand Roi de Narnia lui-même.

Chancelant sur ces jambes et d'une pâleur à faire peur, alors que tout son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule fiévreuse, tandis que sa blessure continuait de saigner et que son regard vitreux semblait regarder dans le vide, ou malgré son état plus qu'aggravant qu'il avait, une lueur plus que déterminer et concentrer brillait dans son regard. Paraissant attendre la réplique de Bolg à son attaque ou celui-ci ne se fit nullement attendre qu'il visât les flancs gauches du Pevensie pour le mettre à terre, mais Peter eut le temps de préparer sa parade qu'il parvint à bloquer la massue de Bolg sous son bras gauche pour ainsi l'empêcher de lui fracasser l'arme une nouvelle fois sur la tête.

Sauf que si Peter avait réussi à lui bloquer son arme et son bras droit, il avait toujours son bras gauche de libre et ce dernier vint à saisir le jeune homme sans aucune difficulté à la gorge, parvenant sans peine à le soulever du sol. Alarmant tous les proches du garçon de le voir suffoquer sous la poigne de l'orque.

_ Peter ! Crièrent les deux nains en chœur. Tiens bon gamin, nous allons…

Les deux nains n'eurent guère le temps de promettre quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme de tout faire pour porter secours à leur camarade, autant que Bard, ou encore Legolas et Tauriel qu'ils virent Peter parvenir à se dégager de la poigne de Bolg par lui-même. Envoyant la paume de sa main se fracasser contre ce qui restait du nez du colosse, qui chancela sous la surprise avant que le garçon ne lui laisse aucune chance de comprendre qu'il lui fracassa l'ensemble de ces poings sur le niveau de ces coudes de Bolg qui le fit reprendre pied avec le sol. Et dès que le Pevensie eut toucher le sol, il renvoya un coup de poing sous l'aisselle gauche de l'orque pour le faire lâcher prise sur sa gorge, avant d'envoyer son genou dans l'entre-jambe et un autre coup dans le flanc droit du Fils du Profanateur qui se plia en deux. Le mettant ainsi à la merci du Grand Roi de Narnia.

Seulement ce dernier n'avait pas son arme en main pour pouvoir le vaincre une bonne fois pour toute, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Pevensie d'enserrez la nuque de l'orque de son bras droit, sa tête se retrouvant bloquer son sous aisselle pour ensuite le tirer en arrière brusquement à sa suite. Et l'entrainant ainsi droit vers l'une des poutres tenant le perron d'une des maisons, celle-ci vint à céder sous la collision de la tête de Bolg qui, à moitié assommer, parvint à saisir le mollet gauche du garçon et à le soulever avec brusquerie. Le faisant ainsi perdre pied et heurter violemment le sol durement sur le dos le faisant gémir de douleur, le Pevensie demeura allonger sur le sol et ne se releva plus de sa place.

_ Peter !

Se précipitant au chevet du Grand Roi de Narnia qui avait perdu connaissance pour de bon, Tauriel demeura sur ces gardes alors que Legolas avait éloigné Bolg d'un coup de pied avant de dégainer Orcrist qu'il avait emporté avec lui et qui lui paraissait être l'arme idéale pour combattre un tel adversaire. Veillant ainsi sur les arrières de sa camarade qui plaça toute sa concentration sur l'état de Peter, en prenant d'abord son pouls pour constater que son cœur erratique était en train de s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

Il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps.

Mais hormis la tentative de capturer le Pevensie, les orques avaient aussi à l'esprit de retrouver les nains parce qu'un autre groupe s'était séparé du premier et avait fouillé les environs de Lacville pour ainsi noter qu'hormis Bofur et Oin, il n'y avait aucun autre membre de la Compagnie avec l'ainé des Pevensie. Et ce détail, les orques vinrent à le comprendre très vite.

_ _Ecu-de-chêne s'est enfui !_

L'alerte de l'orque fut amplement suffisant au reste de la bande, autant que Bolg qui n'attendit pas une nouvelle charge de Legolas qu'il vint à ordonner la retraite de son groupe.

_ _On se replie ! Dirigez-vous vers le pont !_ Leur ordonna Bolg alors qu'il usa de la même prise que le Pevensie avait usée contre lui, en bloquant la lame d'Orcrist sous son bras droit avant de saisir l'elfe et de l'envoyer rouler loin de sa personne, pour entrainer ces sbires dans son sillage.

Alors que Legolas se releva de l'endroit où l'orque pâle l'avait envoyé bouler, retournant récupérer Orcrist tandis que les derniers orques autour d'eux furent très vite éliminer et que les derniers avaient fuis la zone de combat à la suite de Bolg.

_ Nous les avons tous tuer ? Questionna Bard voulant savoir si des orques se trouvaient encore dans les environs, tout en avançant parmis les carcasses jonchant le sol alors qu'il suivait Oin et Bofur accourant droit sur le Pevensie.

_ Il y en a d'autre confia Legolas en regardant les derniers fuir les environs avant de se tourner vers sa camarade. Comment va-t'il Tauriel ?

_ Il ne va tenir très longtemps. Nous allons le perdre lui confia-t'elle plus qu'inquiète alors qu'elle avait rouverte sa chemise et ainsi dévoiler le bandage recouvrant son torse qui était imprégné de sang sur son flanc droit. Il nous faudrait…

_ J'ai la plante que tu avais demandé Oin ! S'exclama Bofur en fouillant dans les poches de sa veste la mauvaise herbe qu'il y avait planquer lorsque lui et le vieux guérisseur avaient chargés de plein fouet les orques pour porter assistance au gamin. S'était bien cette plante là que tu voulais, non ?

Mais le vieux guérisseur n'eut pas le temps de confirmer qu'il s'agissait de la plante ou non, qu'en relevant la tête, Tauriel vint à discerner la fameuse plante et ne put s'empêcher d'attraper celle-ci, une nouvelle lueur brillant dans son regard.

_ Athelas murmura-t'elle surprise que ces derniers aient pu trouver la plante qui pourrait réussir à combattre le mal contre le corps du garçon. Athelas.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Je vais le sauver déclara avec détermination Tauriel de soigner elle-même l'empoisonnement du Grand Roi de Narnia.

_ Ou se trouve votre maison ? Questionna Legolas à l'encontre de Bard qui fixa l'elfe s'agenouiller au côté du Pevensie, tout en le redressant doucement en position assise et de passer son bras gauche par-dessus ces propres épaules, faisant comprendre à tous ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Celle de rapatrier le jeune homme chez le Bathelier et lui porter ainsi les soins dont il avait besoin avant que la Mort ne vienne à l'emporter.

_ A quelques rues d'ici admit Bard en s'empressant à son tour de rejoindre l'elfe et saisissant doucement le bras droit de Peter, le passa sur ces épaules et aida l'elfe à le relever. Croyez-vous qu'il pourra tenir jusqu'à chez moi ?

_ Il le faut. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Et suivant les recommandations de Bard, ils s'empressèrent de ramener le Roi de Narnia à la maison du Bathelier pour lui donner les soins que Tauriel allait lui donner pour le sauver de la mort imminente qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

.xXx.

 _Lorsqu'il avait sombré dans le néant, ce ne fut pas pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois plonger dans cette vision cauchemardesse, Peter mit plusieurs minutes pour remarquer que ce n'était pas dans un lac ou encore une surface glacer sur lequel il était tombé, mais sur un sol bien dure ou il pouvait sentir l'herbe lui chatouiller les mains et la nuque sous lui. Et rouvrant les yeux, c'était un ciel totalement bleu sans nuage et un soleil chaleureux qui le surplombait, le faisant arquer un sourcil de surprise lorsque Peter vint à remarquer plusieurs détails qui le firent se relever avec choc et incompréhension._

 __ La première était qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus aucune douleur n'irradiait de son flanc droit, autant que la souffrance que lui faisait vivre le poison dans ces veines, Peter se sentait bien. Il allait bien._

 _La seconde était que le Pevensie ne se trouvait plus habiller des quelques vêtements qu'il avait enfilé à Lacville pour être à l'aise dans son travail, autant que pour se rafraîchir de sa fièvre, qu'il avait revêtus la tenue qu'il portait lors de leur départ de Narnia après le couronnement de Caspian. Sa tenue bleue par-dessus son chemisier alors que sa ceinture rouge se trouvait autour de sa taille, autant que son épée de Narnia alors qu'une médaille reposait sur sa poitrine. Une médaille faite d'or et de rubis qui lui rappelait étrangement sa propre médaille de Narnia en or mais laissant ces questionnements à plus tard, Peter redressa la tête et observa l'horizon pour tenter de localiser l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et cela consistait dans le troisième point qui l'avait interpellé._

 _Parce que le paysage l'entourant était bien trop vivant et verdoyant pour se révéler un paysage de la Terre du Milieu, ou tout du moins un environnement qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent._

 __ Ou suis-je tomber ?_

 __ Tu ne l'as pas encore deviné Peter ?_

 __ Timée ?_

 _Se retournant vers la voix de son camarade, Peter souffla quelque peu de soulagement en retrouvant un visage connu, même si celle-ci était celle d'un disparu depuis longtemps. Il s'empressa de se relever et de faire face à son meilleur ami qui portait toujours son uniforme de guerre anglais._

 __ Ou suis-je Timée ? Suis-je… ?_

 __ Mort ? Non Peter. Celle qui t'a tiré dessus dans la Forêt et que tu viens de sauver de Bolg lui répondit doucement Timée sur l'identité de cette personne. Elle est en train de te soigner chez Bard, tout ira bien pour toi maintenant, tant que tu fasses d'ailleurs attention aussi lui fit-il remarquer sur le sujet._

 __ Alors ou suis-je exactement Timée ? Si je ne suis pas mort ou plus à l'article de la mort… ?_

 __ Tu es exactement là ou ton esprit voulait t'emmener Peter._

 __ Je ne te comprends pas Timée ?_

 __ Suis moi Peter._

 _Et lui faisant signe de le suivre, Peter suivit son camarade qui le fit grimper la colline se trouvant derrière, le faisant aller droit pour surplomber une vallée en contrebas de la pente qui l'y menait. Une vallée entourée par…_

 __ Erebor et Dame ? Mais… Suis-je dans le passé Timée ? Avant l'attaque de Smaug ?_

 __ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous sommes dans le passé Peter ?_

 __ Cela ne peut-être que le passé tenta de se convaincre le Pevensie devant les scènes de liesse se déroulant au Porte du Pic Solitaire. N'est-ce pas Timée ?_

 __ Cette scène n'est pas des images du passé Peter. Ce n'est nulle autre que des images du futur._

 __ Du futur ? Tu veux dire que…_

 __ C'est ce qui viendra à se dérouler Peter si tu y parviens. Si tu réussis à éviter le sort funeste des Durin. Cela se produira lui montra Timée, tout en lui désignant une direction bien précise de la scène de liesse qu'il voyait._

 _Et suivant la direction que lui pointait Timée, Peter avisa que parmis les elfes, les nains et les hommes en train de boire et de discuter autour des nombreuses tables installer devant les portes d'Erebor qui étaient ouvertes, discernant de nombreux visages familiers. Alors que la scène du champ de bataille ne put s'empêcher de se jouer une nouvelle fois dans l'esprit du Pevensie, notant à quel point les choses avaient changés, lorsque son attention accrocha ce que Timée était en train de lui montrer. Et ce qu'il fut témoin, faillit bien le faire chanceler de bonheur alors que son cœur était presque sur le point d'exploser._

 _Car ce qu'il apercevait, ne se trouvait être que nulle autre que la Compagnie. La Compagnie dans son ensemble, tous les membres de leur groupe étant richement habiller de tunique rutilante et leurs cottes de mailles alors que ces 3 cadets, le reste des Pevensie, abordaient de nouveau les tenus qu'ils portaient lors de leur départ de Narnia. Tous les 3 riants et discutant avec Gandalf, Bilbon et le reste des nains parmis Radagast ou encore Beorn, Bard et sa famille, ainsi que des elfes, lorsque le regard de Peter vint à accrocher trois nains en particulier._

 _Trois nains dont il ne cessait d'arrêter de voir leurs prochaines morts et, eux aussi, étaient richement vêtus alors qu'ils portaient des couronnes ornant leurs fronts._

 _Fili. Kili. Thorin._

 _Ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient couronnés._

 _Seulement, les voir ainsi, souriant et rigolant avec les leurs, n'était nullement suffisant pour empêcher les scènes de mort de sauter aux yeux de Peter qui ne put arrêter de reculer pour s'éloigner de cette scène. Tout en se détournant de ces images qui lui paraissaient beaucoup plus douloureuses que l'autre en vérité._

 __ Pourquoi fais-tu cela Timée ?_

 __ Quoi donc Peter ?_

 __ Me montrez cela alors que je peux risquer d'échouer à les sauver et…_

 __ Justement Peter. Tu n'échoueras pas. Tu réussiras à les sauver._

 __ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais y arriver Timée ?_

 __ Parce que ce n'est pas mis sous la pression de voir leur mort qui te permettra de réussir cette quête Peter, c'est de les voir dans un avenir vivant et radieux qui te fera la réussir lui admit sûr de lui._

 __ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela Timée ?_

 __ Parce que je te connais Peter. Tu ne te bats pas mieux en luttant contre la mort mais quand l'espoir de la vie se trouve au bout de la route. C'est savoir cela Peter, qui te permettra de réussir de les sauver de ce sort funeste lui rapporta son meilleur ami avec sérieux. Tu es bien meilleur lorsque tu luttes pour l'Espoir alors garde cela à l'esprit et tu y arriveras lui promit-il sur la question._

 __ Peter !_

 _Baissant la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler, l'ainé des Pevensie croisa le regard bleu acier de Thorin vriller sur lui, plus bas sur la pente de la colline ou il se tenait. Lui faisant de grand signe de la main pour qu'il les rejoigne alors qu'il se trouvait encadré par ces neveux, Thorin souriait avec une sincérité et une décontraction que Peter ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant, tandis que le reste de la Compagnie se tenait dans leurs dos. Pendant que les environs disparaissaient pour laisser plus que les siens englober dans une sphère de lumière, surprenant quelque peu Peter lorsqu'il regarda la main tendue de Thorin vriller vers lui dans une invitation de venir les rejoindre._

 __ Il est temps que tu y ailles Peter. Ils t'attendent tous et tu as un dragon à combattre._

 __ Timée ?_

 __ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi vieux frère, tout ira bien. Nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté, il ne s'agit pas d'un adieu mais d'un au-revoir lui promit Timée en lui souriant chaleureusement en lui tendant la main droite pour un échange de poigner de main._

 _Mais Peter ne se contenta pas d'une poignée de main, lorsqu'il attrapa la main de Timée et l'attira brusquement à lui, l'emprisonnant dans ces bras en leur serrant fortement contre lui et auquel son meilleur ami répondit par la même occasion. Demeurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, c'est Timée qui finit par rompre leur embrassade et tenant les épaules de Peter à bout de bras, avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule, faisant grogner le Pevensie et rire son camarade amuser._

 __ A bientôt Peter. Prends bien soit de toi et de tes proches, d'accord ?_

 __ Promis Timée et ne t'en fais donc pas ? J'y arriverais. Je vais les sauver._

 __ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Peter. Bonne chance._

 _Et lui souriant une dernière fois, Peter se détourna enfin de Timée et descendant cette pente pour rejoindre les autres et la main tendue de Thorin vers lui. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rejeter un coup d'œil dans son dos vers son vieil ami, Peter constata que Timée avait disparus, lui faisant pleinement comprendre que les soins qu'on lui portait, étaient en train de fonctionner. L'éloignant ainsi de la mort et le rapprochant de nouveau de la vie._

 _Souriant et murmurant des remerciements à son vieil ami, autant qu'une promesse qu'ils se reverraient tous les deux un jour de l'autre côté, Peter reprit sa marche vers la Compagnie l'attendant toujours au bas de la colline. Englober par cette lumière éclatante qui les entourait sereinement et allant droit à la rencontre de Thorin et de ces neveux, attrapant la main tendue du Durin dans la sienne et en lui rendant son sourire, Peter sentit la lumière l'entourer et le ramener droit vers les siens alors qu'il le savait._

 _Il allait réussir cette mission sacrée pour que tout cela vienne à se réaliser._

 _Il allait les sauver._

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous penser ? ;) hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui je vous dis à présent à dimanche prochain pour la suite ;)**

 **bon dimanche à tous**

 **big bis ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	47. Chapitre 46 Nous brûlerons tous ensemble

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus ;)**

 **avec l'affrontement de la Compagnie contre Smaug dans la montagne :)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à Charly1902 pour vos coms, autant que tous ceux qui ont rajoutés mon crossover en favoris ;) hâte de connaitre vos avis sur ce chapitre ;)**

 **v'là pour le blabla je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : « Nous brûlerons tous ensemble »**

Il avait amplement distancé les autres dans sa course, suivant les couloirs soufflant l'air chaud du brasier qu'était en train de causer le dragon dans la Montagne sous eux.

Espérant sincèrement que leur hobbit allait bien et qu'il avait trouvé un lieu où il pourrait se mettre à l'abri de la colère du dragon, Thorin dut se stopper au croisement d'un couloir en devant se protéger le visage au mur de feu qui remontait avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse et ne permette au Durin de poursuivre sa route. Chemin qui le mena droit vers la salle du trésor dont il parvenait toujours à retrouver les couloirs qui l'y mentaient et parvint à débouler dans celle-ci, pour revoir enfin les richesses d'Erebor, le faisant souffler de soulagement d'être enfin de nouveau chez lui.

Seulement, Thorin se rappela très vite la raison première de sa présence ici-même lorsqu'il entendit du bruit sur sa gauche derrière lui, et finit par apercevoir une silhouette grimpant deux à deux les marches des escaliers, le faisant souffler d'euphorie de revoir son camarade.

_ Vous êtes vivant ! Cira soulager Thorin en allant à l'encontre du hobbit venant à sa rencontre.

_ Plus pour très longtemps ! Le dragon arrive ! L'avertissait Bilbon sur la menace qui approchait à grand pas d'eux en cet instant. Je l'ai un peu malmené avec la Chevalière de Peter, enfin il est surtout allé dans le décor. Faites-moi pensez de remercier le gamin quand nous en aurons finis avec toute cette histoire et…

_ Vous avez l'Arkenstone ?

_ Le dragon arrive Thorin !

_ L'Arkenstone ? Lui redemanda une nouvelle fois Thorin en se plaçant ouvertement devant lui et le passage qui pourrait les ramener aux autres niveaux. L'avez-vous trouvé ?

A la question du nain, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un affreux doute en le voyant. Avait-il à faire au Thorin qu'il connaissait ? Ou bien avait-il à faire à celui que toute la Compagnie redoutait de voir apparaitre ?

_ Non Thorin. Nous devrions y aller avant que…

Mais Bilbon ne put réellement finir sa phrase alors qu'il avait tenté de passer au côté de Thorin pour reprendre le couloir et retourner rejoindre les autres. Seulement, le hobbit tenta parce que la lame naine de Thorin vint à lui barrer la route, faisant arquer un sourcil de surprise du hobbit qui dut reculer lorsque la pointe de l'arme du nain se dirigea dangereusement vers lui.

_ Thorin ? L'appela Bilbon inquiet devant le regard étrange, presque dans le vide que lui lança le nain comme s'il était d'ailleurs ou qu'il tendait l'oreille vers les paroles de quelqu'un. Thorin ?

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne ici qu'eux-mêmes et…

_ Thorin ? Bilbon ?

_ Susan ? Appela Bilbon surpris et rassurer de voir celle-ci arriver par le chemin par lequel le Durin avait dû arriver plus tôt et qui se stoppa net à la vision qu'elle avait sous ces yeux.

Le hobbit devait lui-même comprendre de la stupéfaction dans les traits de la Pevensie quand elle passa du hobbit au nain et de cette lame diriger vers le premier et porter par le second. Terminant très vite par réagir en venant à fusiller du regard en lui lançant ces yeux les plus glacials qu'elle détenait dans sa réserve.

_ Thorin ? Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire en cet instant précis ? Lui demanda Susan le plus glacialement possible qu'elle détenait.

_ Je…

_ Susan ? Thorin ? Vous avez retrouvé… Bilbon ? Par Aslan, vous êtes sain et sauf ! S'exclama heureuse Lucy en avisant le hobbit avant de remarquer l'attitude de chacun se portant les uns sur les autres, l'inquiétant grandement. Que se passe-t'il exactement ? Le dragon…

_ Le dragon nous a retrouvé finit par admettre doucement Bilbon en vrillant son attention sur sa droite, plus haut que leur niveau.

Et tournant tous les 3 leurs regards dans la direction vriller par le hobbit, le Durin et les deux sœurs Pevensie finirent par apercevoir le reptile à leurs tours, tout en haut de la pile d'or sur leur propre gauche. Tandis que Susan et Lucy parvinrent à garder leurs calmes en vrillant leur attention sur la masse de la créature qui les surplombait, fixant son regard plus coléreux et rageur sur eux quatre lorsqu'il vint à reconnaitre sans peine Ecu-de-chêne parmi eux.

_ Mon Oncle ? Les Filles ? Avez-vous retrouvé… ? S'exclama Fili débarquant avec Kili depuis le couloir, risquant de percuter Bilbon que les deux sœurs avaient placés dans leurs dos pour le garder à l'abri du saurien. Bilbon, vous allez bien ? Nous avons…

_ Par Mahal, Fili, c'est Smaug ! Cria Kili quand il aperçut à son tour le reptile à l'instant même où le reste de la Compagnie arrivèrent du passage, leurs mains empoignantes tous leurs armes et se tenant prêt à une attaque de la créature.

Et celle-ci ne se fit nullement attendre lorsque dans un rugissement de rage, Smaug leur chargea dessus, dévalant la pente d'or à toute vitesse.

_ Vous brûlerez !

_ Tous derrière moi !

_ Bilbon, non !

Les cris des deux sœurs Pevensie résonnèrent dans toute la salle du trésor, avec le rugissement de guerre du dragon qui, la gueule grande ouverte et le poitrail se mettant à s'embraser, leur prouvant à tous qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher son feu sur eux, lorsque le hobbit avait contourné toute la Compagnie. Et se plaçant fièrement devant eux, ayant empoigné la Chevalière de Feu de Peter dans sa main droite qui se mit à rougeoyer d'une aura de flamme, Bilbon la tendit droit devant lui, en espérant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Agissant par instinct en priant pour que cela fonctionne de nouveau comme les fois précédentes. Sauf que là, il se mettait lui-même ouvertement devant le museau et la charge de Smaug, avec le besoin de vouloir protéger tous les autres de la Principale Calamité de la Terre du Milieu.

Alors lorsque cette même bannière rougeoyante et chaleureuse qui l'avait déjà protégé deux fois plus tôt, se propagea autour de lui et engloba la Compagnie dans son dos, Bilbon savait qu'il avait réussi lorsque la charge du dragon, autant que ces flammes furent contrées par la barrière de la Chevalière de l'ainé des Pevensie. Un dôme qui les encercla tous et qui les garda à l'abri des flammes du dragon, les nains n'ayant pu s'empêcher de se coucher sous la surprise de la charge du dragon et regardèrent la barrière ne pas se contenter uniquement de barrer la route du feu du saurien, mais aussi de le charger par la même occasion.

Se propageant tout autour de la Compagnie, repoussant aussi bien les flammes de Smaug, en les éteignant par la même occasion, la barrière percuta de plein fouet le museau du dragon qui ne put nullement résister une nouvelle fois et se retrouva une fois encore balancer en arrière. Allant percuter de plein fouet l'une des piles de trésor qui vint à amortir sa chute, toute la Compagnie riva un regard stupéfait et incrédule vers Bilbon, qui n'avait pas bouger de sa position avant que les sœurs Pevensie ne finissent par réagir.

_ Tout le monde debout ! Vite !

Et suivant l'ordre crier par Susan, toute la Compagnie s'empressa de se relever avant de prendre un raccourcis en sautant sur la droite du chemin, glissant sur la pile du trésor pour atteindre le niveau inférieur, alors que l'ainée des sœurs avait entrainé le hobbit, tirer par Thorin après que celui-ci avait poussé tous les autres à sauter. Et fuyant par le couloir, ils purent tous entendre le cri de rage de Smaug, qui avait finis par réussir à se relever de là où il avait été envoyé bouler par la Chevalière de l'ainé des Pevensie, s'empressant de projeter ces flammes dans toute la salle. Son feu se propageant très vite et montant très rapidement vers la voute de la salle du trésor ou la chaleur vint à retomber avec brusquerie, ou le souffle chaud vint à suivre la Compagnie dans le couloir qu'il venait d'emprunter pour quitter la pièce.

Souffle qui suffit amplement à enflammer le manteau de Thorin qui s'empressa de le retirer et de le laisser bruler dans le couloir, avant de rejoindre le reste de ces camarades dans la pièce adjacente qui attendaient tous patiemment ces directives pour la suite.

_ Ne restons pas là !

Et suivant ces ordres, les membres de la Compagnie vinrent à suivre Thorin qui les mena à travers les corridors de la Montagne d'Erebor, les éloignant ainsi le plus possible de la salle du trésor et du dragon qui n'allait pas mettre très longtemps avant de les pourchasser dans le Royaume des nains. Sauf qu'ils avaient un avantage contrairement à lui, c'est qu'ils pouvaient passer par des petits passages que le dragon ne pouvait nullement emprunter aux vues de sa taille massive. Ils avaient donc une chance de parvenir à le semer et de trouver un endroit où ils auraient l'avantage contre lui pour le vaincre.

Alors que le silence régnait dans le Royaume d'une ambiance glaciale et donnant des sueurs froides à tous, s'arrêtant tous lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'embouchure du corridor qui s'ouvrait sur une immense salle totalement à découvert. Et dont les chemins se rejoignaient par des ponts suspendus allant dans toutes les directions et sur tous les niveaux, obligèrent la Compagnie à ralentir et à ne plus faire le moindre bruit pour tenter de voir ou d'entendre le dragon arriver dans leur direction.

Faisant signe à ces camarades de demeurer en arrière et à l'abri dans le couloir, Thorin avança doucement et regarda dans les environs en essayant de repérer le reptile dans les environs.

_ Est-ce que nous l'avons semé ? Questionna Fili alors que lui et Kili essayaient encore de se remettre de la taille massive du dragon qui les avait chargés.

_ Nous avons réussis à le semer approuva Dori heureux de leur réussite d'avoir échappé à la traque de ce dernier.

_ Non réfuta Dwalin sur la menace que représentait le dragon pour eux-mêmes, autant que pour le reste de la Terre du Milieu. Il est bien trop malin finit-il par leur rappeler sur l'intelligence que détenait leur adversaire et qu'ils ne devaient nullement surestimer.

Sinon ils risquaient fortement de ne pas réussir à avoir le dessus sur lui.

_ Tout va bien Bilbon ? Que sait-il passé quand tu étais tout seul avec lui ? Lui demanda Lucy curieuse et voulant aussi se rassurer de la frayeur qu'ils avaient eu pour le hobbit quelques instants auparavant.

_ J'étais en train de chercher l'Arkenstone lorsque…

_ Et vous l'avez trouvé ?

_ C'est le dragon que j'ai trouvé en réalité Kili. J'ai défait une pile en retirant une coupole pour la fouiller lorsque cela n'a fait que dévoilé sa paupière rapporta Bilbon en se rappelant sans peine de ces quelques instants passer en tête à tête avec le dragon plus tôt. Il m'a pourchassé pendant quelques temps et nous avons débutés une conversation lorsqu'il s'est rendus compte que la Chevalière me protégeait aussi bien de ces flammes que de lui…

_ Vous avez parlez avec ce dragon ? Questionna Gloin choquer comme beaucoup d'autres des nains alors que les plus jeunes d'entre eux se trouvaient beaucoup plus curieux et admiratives.

_ Incroyable ! Et de quoi avez-vous parlez avec lui ? Lui demanda Ori des plus curieux, autant que se trouvait l'être Fili et Kili.

_ Qu'il savait que nous arrivions à Erebor.

_ De quoi vous parlez Bilbon ?

_ Smaug savait que nous venions Balin, il me l'a ouvertement dit confia Bilbon avant de tourner toute son attention sur Thorin. Il savait que vous arriviez Thorin, il vous a même nommer Ecu-de-chêne devant moi…

_ Et alors Bilbon ? Il s'agit du titre de Thorin…

_ Mais titre que Thorin ne possédait pas à Erebor, Bombur leur rappela Susan sur ce qui avait aussi sauter aux yeux du hobbit lors de sa confrontation avec le dragon. Cela ne fait que quelques décennies que Thorin est connus par le titre d'Ecu-de-chêne, alors comment un dragon qu'on prétendait endormis depuis soixante ans pouvait-il le savoir ?

_ Azog ! Smaug est de mèche avec lui comprit à son tour Lucy de ce qui se jouait en plus de l'invasion de l'Est. Nous allons devoir nous charger réellement de Smaug avant que ces orques ne débarquent ?

_ Chut !

Et suivant l'ordre de Thorin qui les repoussa tous dans l'ombre du couloir, toute la Compagnie suivi sa consigne, en lui faisant pleinement confiance lorsque tous virent la silhouette de Smaug apparaitre à plusieurs niveaux supérieurs aux leurs. Et faisant silence en regardant le saurien avançant dans la salle, s'aidant des ponts pour avancer et tout observant les alentours à la recherche de la Compagnie dans son domaine.

Devant ainsi attendre que le saurien soit passé depuis plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne décident de bouger de nouveau, la Compagnie se regard tous, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de redouter tous ou cette histoire était en train de les mener. Cela ne leur enleva la détermination qu'ils avaient tous pour se charger de cette affaire avant qu'elle ne vienne à échapper à leur contrôle.

_ Ou va t'on maintenant ? Leur demanda Bilbon dans un murmure à leur attention, voulant connaitre la suite du programme et sur le lieu où il pourrait se rendre pour planifier toute l'opération. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

_ Allons à la salle des gardes ouest répondit Thorin sur le lieu où il pourrait être à l'abri du dragon, autant qu'une possible sortie. Il y a peut-être ne issue là-haut juste au cas où ?

_ Notre mission n'est pas de fuir Thorin ?

_ Nous ne fuirons pas le combat Susan. C'est le seul lieu auquel le dragon ne pensera pas nous chercher et nous pourrons nous concentrer sur notre plan pendant que cet idiot va se fatiguer à nous chercher dans la montagne indiqua Thorin sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ En espérant que le dragon ne pensera pas à quitter la montagne pour nous chercher dehors espéra seulement Susan sur la faille que pouvait poser problème le plan de Durin sur cette solution.

_ C'est trop haut fit remarquer Balin sur la distance qu'ils allaient devoir parcourir pour atteindre ce niveau. Nous n'avons aucune chance par là…

_ C'est l'une de notre seule chance ! Il faut essayer.

Et jetant une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil vers sa gauche, constatant que Smaug avait déjà disparus, pourchassant ces recherches, Thorin fit signe à la Compagnie de le suivre et en silence, ils vinrent à franchir le pont le plus doucement possible, leurs armes en mains avant de reprendre leurs courses dès qu'ils furent de nouveau à l'abri dans les corridors sombres d'Erebor.

Montant de plus en plus dans les niveaux supérieurs de la Montagne pour atteindre la salle des gardes, ils leurs fallurent une bonne dizaine de minutes pour l'atteindre à la suite du Chef de la Compagnie.

_ Restez grouper !

Suivant l'ordre d'Ecu-de-chêne, la Compagnie franchissa un dernier couloir avant de prendre l'entrée sur leur gauche, où se trouvait la salle des gardes qu'ils devaient atteindre lorsqu'ils se figèrent tous sur le seuil de celle-ci devant la scène se dévoilant sous leurs yeux. Une scène que tous s'attendaient tous à voir en entrant dans la Montagne mais pas de tomber sur l'une d'entre elle en entrant dans un endroit aussi haut placer dans Erebor.

Une scène de désolation et de mort qui vint à casser leur désir de combattre le dragon.

Parce que devant eux se trouvait la dépouille de nain. Des soldats. Des femmes. Des enfants. Et même des bébés. Allonger les uns à côtés des autres recouverts de poussière et de toile d'araignée, dont la vie les avait depuis longtemps quittés. Etant mort sans nul doute d'asphyxie et à la chaleur que la prise Erebor avait causé, surtout aux vus de la sortie obstruer par les poutres et les pierres briser qui s'étaient écroulés lors de l'attaque.

_ Alors c'est fini. Il n'y a aucune issue à cette montagne fit remarquer Dwalin pendant que tous avaient le regard river vers la porte boucher avant de baisser leurs attentions vers les corps.

_ Les derniers des nôtres avoua Balin en observant ces derniers et du sort qui avait été le leur lors de la fuite du reste du peuple de Durin d'Erebor, ne pouvant tous s'empêcher de frémir en se rappelant des cris et des hurlements de ce terrible jour. Ils ont dû venir ici, espérant l'impossible. Nous pourrions tenter d'atteindre les mines, nous pourrons survivre quelques si nous ne parvenons pas à le battre…

_ Nous devons vaincre le dragon Balin, non nous terrez comme des souris apeurées lui fit remarquer Susan sur ce qu'il devait faire et ne surtout pas faire. Doit-on vous rappelez qu'une armée est en marche pour Erebor ? Nous ne devons arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris avec le dragon, et passer au plan d'attaque. Vous devez avoir une idée pour le vaincre n'est-ce pas ? Les questionna-t'elle en regardant les plus vieux de la Compagnie qui connaissait les secrets et les lieux idéales pour piéger un dragon de cette envergure.

_ Eh bien… ?

_ Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez entrepris cette quête sans le minimum d'idée de stratégie pour vaincre le dragon tout de même ?

_ Bien sûr que non Susan, nous avons un plan n'est-ce pas Fili ? Questionna Kili contredisant tout de même les paroles de la sœur ainée avant de tourner son attention vers son frère ainé. Evidemment Kili ! Nous ne sommes pas autant suicidaires que cela n'est pas les gars ?

_ Je ne suis pas réellement convaincu par vos paroles les gars ?

_ Susan ?

_ Non réfuta catégoriquement Thorin, mettant ainsi un terme à l'éventuelle dispute qui aurait pu avoir lieu entre les sœurs Pevensie et ces propres neveux, toute son attention river sur les dépouilles des dernières personnes de son peuple qui avaient succomber sous la prise d'Erebor par Smaug. Non. Je ne mourrais pas comme ça, recroquevillé, luttant pour respirer. Allons vers les forges !

_ Il nous verra sur comme la mort lui fit remarquer Dwalin sur la dangerosité de ce plan.

_ Je crois bien que c'est justement l'idée Dwalin, celle d'occuper Smaug et le vaincre avant qu'il ne quitter Erebor pour aller…

_ Susan ?

_ Pas si on se sépare ! Signala Thorin sur le plan qu'il avait en tête.

_ Thorin, nous n'y arriverons pas lui indiqua Balin sur l'impossibilité qu'ils auront de tous atteindre les forges avec le dragon dans les parages.

_ Nous avions tous signer pour les risques en entreprenant cette quête Balin lui rappela doucement Lucy en vrillant son regard sur le vieux guerrier avant de tourner toute son attention sur tous les autres membres de la Compagnie. Nous nous sommes tous préparer à cette possibilité et nous l'avons tous accepter, alors autant faire de notre possible vous ne croyez pas ?

_ Lucy a raison approuva Kili en lui souriant chaleureusement auquel la plus jeune lui rendit volontiers, avant que le jeune nain ne se détourne quelque peu gêner. Nous nous sommes tous préparer à ce combat alors ce n'est pas maintenant, aussi près du but que nous allons renoncer, n'est-ce pas Fili ?

_ Je suis moi aussi de ton avis Kili, surtout que si nous ne nous occupons pas du dragon, il risque de quitter Erebor et de s'attaquer à Lacville ou cette Prophétie pourra se réaliser leur rappela Fili à tous sur ce possible destin tragique qui risquait d'être celui de l'ainé des Pevensie.

De sa chute lors de la mort du dragon.

_ Certains y arriveront peut-être se convaincu Thorin sur la question, refusant catégoriquement que cette possibilité ne vienne à se réaliser. Attirez-le dans les forges ! Nous tuerons le dragon. Si cela doit finir dans les flammes, alors nous brûlerons tous ensemble !

.xXx.

_ Par-là !

Jaillissant de l'un des couloirs en courant pour s'apprêter à franchir l'un des ponts suspendus qui traversait la grande salle qu'ils avaient franchis une demi-heure plus tôt, Thorin mena Bilbon, Lucy et Balin dans son sillage sur le passage, s'attendant tous de voir le dragon débarquer. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs finis par percevoir leur course et leur échange, le son de ces grondements était parfaitement perceptible dans toute la salle lorsqu'il finit par émerger d'un des passages causer par une des cavités dans la roche droite devant eux.

_ Fuyez ! Fuyez pour rester en vie ! Leur lança le saurien en se posant sur leur chemin et les obligeant tous les quatre à s'arrêter pour garder un minimum de distance de sécurité, comme le fit le dragon lorsqu'il avisa le hobbit parmi eux. Il n'y a nul endroit où se cacher les mit-il en garde sur l'impossibilité qu'ils auraient de rester cacher très longtemps dans la montagne avec lui, autant que des possibles cachettes qu'ils pourraient tentés de trouver.

Sauf que le dragon avait oublié un petit détail et celle-ci se rapportait au fait que la Compagnie détenait bien plus de quatre membres lorsque d'autres du groupe vinrent très vite à se rappeler à son bon souvenir de manière forte. Faisant aussi bien sursauter le groupe de Thorin lorsque le dragon se mit à grogner de douleur au moment où un trait vint à siffler dans l'air, se fichant complètement à l'arrière de sa joue droite en franchissant sans peine la cuirasse de ces écailles.

_ Je rêve ou ma flèche l'a réellement fait mal ?

_ Quiconque aurait eu mal en se prenant une de vos flèches Susan.

_ Sauf qu'elle a raison Kili ! Sa flèche l'aurait certes gêné mais pas que cela est réellement un quelconque effet sur lui ?

_ Peut-être bien que les flèches de Narnia puissent aussi percer les écailles de vos propres dragons ?

_ Assez de parlotte les gars, Smaug fonce sur nous ! Leur rappela férocement Dwalin pour pousser l'ainée des sœurs et les deux plus jeunes Durin à fuir devant la charge que le dragon était en train de mener droit sur eux.

Après avoir porté sa patte à l'arrière de sa joue pour retirer « l'épingle » planter dans sa chaire, cela 'eut pour conséquence de l'enfoncer d'avantage dans son épiderme, le faisant enrager d'avantage et ne lui permettant qu'une seule idée en tête. Se charger personnellement de la détentrice de celle qui lui avait tiré dessus et donc, de charger droit sur le groupe de Susan qui se trouvait, eux aussi sur l'un des ponts traversant la salle, à un niveau inférieur au groupe de Thorin.

_ Susan ?

_ Fili ! Kili !

_ Dwalin !

Mais ni Lucy, autant que Thorin et Balin n'eurent de craindre que quoi que ce soit ne vienne à arriver aux membres de leur famille, le dragon s'étant posé sur le pont de ces derniers pour leur charge dessus lorsqu'une boule de feu vint à percuter le dos du saurien de plein fouet. Faisant chanceler celui-ci sur ces pattes qui dut stopper sa charge pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre de tomber plus bas dans les niveaux, le dragon autant que les membres de la Compagnie vrillèrent tous leur regard vers le responsable de cette attaque. Et responsable en la personne de nulle autre que Bilbon à la surprise générale de tous avant que leur attention ne vienne à se porter sur le poing fermer droit du hobbit qui devait renfermer la Chevalière de Feu de Peter et ayant auréoler la poigne du Sacquet de flamme.

Si les autres membres de la Compagnie étaient réellement estomaqués de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, le hobbit, lui-même était sans voix en détaillant sa main droite recouverte de flamme. Mais ces dernières ne se trouvaient pas être brulante, au contraire, elles étaient douces et chaleureuse autour du membre du hobbit, ce qui n'avait été nullement le cas lorsqu'il avait envoyé cette boule de feu percuter le dragon pour le stopper dans sa charge. Elle avait été douloureuse semble-t'il pour ce dernier alors que Bilbon ignorait totalement comment il avait fait cela. La seule chose dont il était persuadé c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Smaug s'attaque à ces amis et à ces pensées, il avait ressenti quelque chose remonter à la surface. Quelque chose venant de la Chevalière elle-même et il avait tendus la main droit sur le dos du saurien et la boule de feu avait jaillis et percuter celui-ci de plein fouet.

Et alors que Bilbon avait toujours le regard fixer sur la Chevalière dans sa poigne, Smaug avait finis par se redresser et vrillait toute son attention vers le hobbit que Lucy attrapa l'autre main, l'entrainant de nouveau dans leur course avec Thorin et Balin. Tandis que le dragon décida de leur forcer une nouvelle fois dessus, mais il fut une fois encore stoppé par l'une des flèches de Susan qui alla se ficher dans son cou le faisant grogner d'énervement et allait focaliser sa traque sur elle et son groupe qui repartis au courant. Avant que le reste de la Compagnie ne se décide de se rappeler à la bonne présence du dragon.

_ Derrière toi !

_ Eh !

_ Regarde !

Suivant les appels le narguant dans son dos, le reptile avisa trois autres nains de la Compagnie en la personne de Dori, Ori et Bombur qui sortirent à leur tour d'un autre corridor, courant sur l'un des ponts à quelques niveaux plus bas à ceux qu'avait emprunter le groupe de Thorin ou celui de Dwalin. Ces 3 derniers se stoppant dans leurs courses et s'empressant de revenir sur leur pas lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à focaliser la concentration du dragon qui se lança sur leur traque.

_ Par ici !

_ Courrez !

Et alors que la patte de Smaug vint à s'écraser sur le pont, juste sur le perron du couloir dans lequel les 3 nains avaient eu le temps de s'engouffrer avant que Smaug ne parvienne à mettre la patte sur eux, celui-ci allait envoyer son feu sur leurs arrières lorsque d'autres cris vinrent à l'interpeller.

_ Eh ! Ici !

Alors que les derniers nains de la Compagnie présent dans la Montagne, sortirent à leurs tours de leur planque, se mettant à incendier de tous les noms le saurien, le groupe former par Nori, Gloin et Bifur couraient eux aussi sur un autre pont encore plus bas que ceux emprunter par les autres et allant dans une autre direction pour ainsi faire faire tourner la Bête en bourrique. Et cela fonctionna parfaitement lorsque le dragon finit par perdre totalement le contrôle, atterrissant avec fracas devant le passage emprunter par les trois nains par lequel ils filaient à l'abri jusqu'à ce que le dragon déverse son feu dans les mines. Ayant tout juste le temps de se planquer dans un autre couloir pour éviter le mur de feu, ils durent tout de même continuer de courir lorsque le feu se mit à chauffer la pierre dangereusement autour d'eux, les forçant à accélérer et à mettre les plus de distance possible entre eux et le brasier se rapprochant terriblement de leurs arrières.

Les obligeant de sauter tous les 3, chacun dans l'un des « tobogan » que les nains utilisaient pour faire descendre les pierres et les minerais dans les wagons plus bas, qui se trouvaient attacher à une corde suspendue pour les faire transporter plus vite que si les nains le faisaient directement manuellement. Et tombant chacun dans leurs propres caissons, les 3 nains vinrent à essayer de reprendre leur souffle et à réfréner les battements de leurs cœurs devant à présent attendre patiemment. Parce que ces wagons n'iraient que dans une seule direction lorsque les autres membres de la Compagnie auraient enclenché le plan de combat qu'ils avaient mis en route.

La forge.

S'était à la forge que l'avenir d'Erebor allait réellement se jouer.

_ Par la, c'est plus court ! Leur lança Balin peinant à courir derrière le reste de ces camarades de son groupe, longeant l'un des immenses corridors du Royaume des nain, tout en s'arrêtant sur l'un des petits chemins sur sa gauche qui pourrait les y mener le plus rapidement possible à leur point d'arrivée, sauf que ces camarades ne l'avaient guère entendu. J'ai dit par-là !

_ Thorin ? Appela Bilbon en se stoppant à son tour dans sa course à quelques mètres de Balin et de Lucy, ou la deuxième avait été stoppé par le premier lorsqu'il avait réussi à lui rattraper le poignet pour ainsi la guider sur le bon chemin.

S'étant stopper à son tour à l'appel du hobbit à son encontre, Thorin se retourna vers eux et allait les rejoindre lorsqu'il se figea en apercevant qui était en train d'arriver à l'autre bout du corridor qu'ils avaient franchis depuis plusieurs minutes. Et étant à leurs tours attirer par les bruits derrière eux, Bilbon, Lucy et Balin rivèrent tous leurs attentions sur Smaug qui avançait calmement dans leur champ de vision, vrillant tout son regard droit sur eux et surtout sur le hobbit. Ainsi que sur la Chevalière du Pevensie toujours enserrez dans la poigne de sa main qui continuait d'auréoler de magie protectrice, prête à agir à tout instant pour intervenir et bloquer les attaques du dragon leur étant adressé.

Sauf que celui-ci ne bougea pas de sa position, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des quatre membres de la Compagnie qu'il avait suivis ou plutôt décider de prendre en chasse. Surtout que deux de ces principales cibles se trouvaient droit devant lui, lorgnant Balin autant que Lucy que le nain avait immédiatement mis à l'abri dans le couloir par lequel ils devaient aller pour rejoindre la forge, mais totalement focaliser sur Bilbon à quelques mètres d'eux et Thorin à plus d'une dizaine de mètre du hobbit. S'était eux deux les cibles prioritaires du dragon qui conservait son frein de charger alors que le Sacquet savait pertinemment que tant qu'il resterait en travers de sa route, le saurien ne passerait pas à l'attaque, se rappelant sans peine des jolis vols planer qu'il avait déjà effectuer plus tôt dans la nuit.

Un échange de regard ou l'un et l'autre des partis attendait patiemment du moindre geste brusque de l'autre pour charger, même s'il risquait fort d'avoir de la casse pour l'un en particulier.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Lucy inquiète, tout en demeurant derrière Balin qui la maintenu dans son dos et à l'abri dans le couloir, tout en passant de l'un à l'autre de ces camarades puis au dragon.

_ Je n'en ai strictement pas la moindre idée ?

_ Restez avec Balin !

_ Quoi ?

_ Bilbon attention !

Sursautant à l'appel de la jeune Pevensie à son encontre, le hobbit riva de nouveau son regard vers le dragon après avoir tourné son attention vers Ecu-de-chêne lors de sa réplique donner que ces derniers devaient demeurés avec le vieux guerrier. Ou celui-ci avait profiter de la déconcentration de Bilbon sur sa personne pour que le dragon décide de passer à l'attaque, en déversant un torrent de flamme droit sur eux. Mais le Sacquet eut le temps de bloquer les flammes avant que ces dernières n'eussent la possibilité de les atteindre tous les quatre, grâce au dôme de feu qui irradia de la Chevalière confiée par l'ainée des Pevensie.

Seulement, Smaug semblait avoir prévus cette possibilité car en continuant de déverser son feu sur le rempart dresser au-dessus d'eux, celui-ci avait charger le dôme grimpant sur ce dernier et atterrissant avec fracas juste derrière Thorin sous les cris alarmer de Balin et de Lucy. Tandis que le Durin n'eut guère le temps d'avoir peur pour sa propre vie qu'à l'instant même où la mâchoire du saurien allait se refermer sur lui, qu'un étau vint à bloquer celle-ci en la personne de la magie protectrice de la Chevalière.

Tournant son attention vers celui à l'origine de cela, Thorin avisa Bilbon, les deux poings tendus dans la direction de la mâchoire de Smaug, ces deux mains embraser par le pouvoir de la Chevalière de Feu de Peter en luttant contre le désir du dragon de croquer le nain, que le hobbit n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus. Et dans un cri de colère, Bilbon poussa de toute ces forces, projetant une nouvelle fois Smaug dans le décor, celui-ci retombant droit dans l'un des puits de mine que les nains avaient creuser pour leur forage et leur filon d'or et de pierre précieuse. Qui vint à résonner de son rugissement de rage et de colère alors que Thorin se précipita sur le hobbit, lui saisissant le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

_ Viens ! Viens !

Et menant le hobbit jusqu'au forge, là où le reste de la Compagnie les attendait patiemment après avoir franchis l'entrée de celle-ci composer de colonne de fer qui formait comme une grille qui retarderait le dragon si celui-ci voulait pénétrer dans ce lieu. Alors que, comme le reste des grandes salles d'Erebor, la forge était encore un lieu démesurer pour pouvoir créer et forger tous les matériaux que les nains auraient besoin et qui était constituer de dizaine de four gigantesque répartis dans toute la demeure. Alors que les chariots accrocher aux cordes survolant la forge, apportaient leurs chargements de toutes les différentes directions des mines pour les faire fondre et les forger aux grés des demandes et des plaisirs des nains.

_ Le plan ne marchera pas ! Répliqua Dwalin, tout en désignant la dizaine de four éteint depuis longtemps dans ce lieu glacial. Les fours sont plus froids que froid.

_ Il a raison ! L'approuva Balin sur le peu de chance qu'ils avaient de réussir cette mission. Nous n'avons pas assez de feu pour qu'ils puissent s'embraser ?

_ Et Mr Bilbon avec la Chevalière de Peter ? Demanda Fili en désignant le Sacquet ou sa main continuait toujours de pulser sous la poigne qu'il exerçait sur la Chevalière du Pevensie.

_ Je pourrais essayer mais…

_ Non Bilbon. Cela est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi et…

_ Mais… ?

_ Lucy a raison Bilbon confia Susan à l'encontre du hobbit, tout en tenant l'une de ces flèches bander sur son arc prête à l'usage. C'est bien trop risquer, de toute façon, nous avons un autre feu ambulant que pourrons utiliser.

_ Et qui donc ? Lui demanda Ori interrogatif avant que tous ne viennent à entendre le grondement du dragon résonner hors des forges.

_ C'est une excellente idée mais… Je ne crois pas que Smaug voudra nous aider à allumer les fours fit remarquer Kili sur le fait que le dragon n'allait nullement les appuyez dans cette affaire.

_ Détrompes-toi ! Réfuta Thorin sur les questionnements de son plus jeune neveu droit vers les sons émanant du dragon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'échappe aussi facilement ! Lança-t'il en dédaignant le dragon qui était en train de remonter petit à petit le puit de mine dans lequel il était tombé.

_ Euh, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire mon Oncle ? Demanda Fili quelque peu inquiet, comme son cadet et le reste de la Compagnie par la même occasion.

_ Pourquoi va-t'il chercher Smaug ? Questionna Kili lorsque son Oncle répartit dans sa lancée sur le saurien.

_ Tu es devenu lent et gras sur tes vieux jours, limace !

_ Au contraire Kili, je crois savoir ce que Thorin a à l'esprit souria Susan devant la ruse du nain alors que Smaug avait finis par réémerger du puit, tournant toute son attention sur Thorin grondant dangereusement à l'insulte qui venait de lui être fais.

_ Et quoi exactement Susan ?

_ Cela !

_ A l'abri. Vite ! Leur ordonna Thorin au reste de la Compagnie tandis qu'il se plaquait derrière sa colonne alors que derrière lui, Smaug était en train de se placer pour attaquer.

Pour user de ces flammes sur eux.

Et c'est en voyant le poitrail du dragon s'embraser que la Compagnie vienne à saisir ce qu'avait en tête Thorin, alors que tous vinrent à se planquer derrière l'une des colonnes de fer à l'instant même où Smaug lâcha son feu satanique sur eux. Ces flammes qui se fraya sans peine un chemin entre les colonnes de fer ou s'étaient planquer chacun des membres de la Compagnie pour se mettre à l'abri alors que ces dernières continuèrent leur route, se répandant dans toute la forge et droit sur les dizaines de four à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Et sous la chaleur démentielle causer par les flammes du dragon, les fours finirent par imploser sous l'intensité du feu, s'embrasant sous les yeux de la Compagnie ainsi que Smaug qui s'arrêta lorsque la forge se mit à se rallumer sous l'attention de tous, nimbant le lieu de ces lueurs rougeâtres dorées. Alors que toute la Compagnie vint à s'écarter des griffes de fer à l'instant ou Smaug se servit de son poitrail pour défoncer ces dernières qui résistèrent sans peine à la masse de la créature, permettant ainsi à Thorin de donner ces ordres.

_ Bombur ! Actionne la soufflerie. Vas-y !

S'empressant d'obéir à son ordre, le nain volumineux se précipita sur la soufflerie en question qui se trouvait être d'une taille démentielle pour pouvoir amplement nourrir les feux des fours de souffle, Bombur sauta droit sur la chaine s'accrochant à celle-ci et laissant son poids le faire tomber droit sur la soufflerie. Usant de son postérieur pour actionner la soufflerie avec son poids, celle-ci vint à s'abaisser et à envoyer le souffle d'air dans les braises par le biais des tuyaux allant vers tous les fours, les flammes virant au bleu sous la chaleur dégager. Tandis que les contenus des fours se trouvant au-dessus des brasiers, remplis d'or pure et compacte, se mirent lentement mais surement à chauffer, passant doucement de l'état solide à liquide d'or en fusion.

Pendant que Smaug poursuivait ses attaques contre la grille, ne cessant d'user de son poitrail comme d'un bélier pour faire céder l'entrée dans la forge pour atteindre la Compagnie. Alors que Susan avait saisi Lucy, autant que Fili et Kili, les poussant tous les trois à aller se mettre à l'abri, pendant qu'elle tenait toujours son arc prête à lancer l'une de ces prochaines flèches contre Smaug. Tandis que Thorin appela le hobbit pour lui donner une de ces propres missions pour le plan qu'ils avaient.

_ Bilbon ! Là-haut, mon signal, abaissez le levier !

Hochant de la tête à la demande du nain, le Sacquet se précipita droit vers le fameux levier qui se trouvait placer entre eux deux des quatre statues représentant les têtes de nains et qui se trouvaient placer à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres du sol qu'on pouvait accéder par un escalier en colimaçon. Se doutant que ce levier devait actionner le déferlement de l'eau qui était user comme un moulin aux vus des roues se trouvant juste sous les bouches ouvertes des statues mais qui se trouvaient fermer par des trappes, Bilbon concentrait toute son attention vers sa cible, poursuivant l'écoute de Smaug continuant de frapper les grilles qui étaient en train de se bosseler sous la masse qu'exerçait celui-ci-dessus.

_ Balin ! Tu sais toujours faire une flamme éclair ? Lui questionna Thorin en se rapprochant du vieux guerrier, qui se tenait au côté de Dori et Ori, tout en ne lâchant par le dragon du regard et sa progression sur les grilles.

_ Oui. Je te fais ça en moins de deux. Venez !

_ Il faudrait le faire en moins d'un fit remarquer Dwalin au dire de son ainé alors que ce dernier avec Dori et Ori alla se charger de ces derniers, le regard de tous river sur les grilles que Smaug était parvenu à transpercer.

En y ayant glissé ces griffes dans les failles qu'il avait causé, Smaug poussa de toute sa masse dessus, usant de tout son poids pour faire céder celle-ci qui finit par se briser et le dragon entra dans la forge. Se mettant à gronder alors que son poitrail se mit à irradier, montrant qu'il retenait son feu brulant, prêt à l'utiliser à tout moment tandis qu'il se mit à vriller toute son attention autour de lui à la recherche des nains. Toute la Compagnie s'était mise à l'abri à l'instant même où le dragon était entré dans la forge, attendant tous que la suite de leur plan se mette en place.

_ Où est le souffre ? Demanda Balin à l'encontre de ces deux autres camarades avec lui, présent dans le petit laboratoire de la forge là où les nains usaient de leur petite alchimie pour travailler, se mettant à chercher les composant pour confectionner leur « flamme éclair ».

_ Tu sais ce que fait là ? Lui demanda Dori inquiet que son vieil ami ne vienne à se tromper dans le calcul de son mélange et que tout n'explose à leur figure par la même occasion.

Tandis que pendant ce temps, Bilbon avait finis par atteindre le levier qui actionnait l'aventure des eaux et qu'il regarda le fait que celui-ci se trouvait hors de sa portée, ce qui allait obliger le hobbit à sauter pour l'actionner. Terminant par river son attention vers le dragon qui avançait dans l'allée entre les fous, continuant de chercher l'un des membres de la Compagnie, lorsque celui-ci vint juste à s'arrêter au pied de l'escalier où se tenait le hobbit quand l'air chaud de la forge lui envoya une fragrance à son museau.

Et tournant son attention sur sa gauche droit vers la fragrance qu'il sentait, Smaug riva droit son regard en fusion sur Thorin qui se tenait prêt et ne trembla nullement devant les yeux du reptile diriger sur sa personne. Dont la rage et la colère étaient parfaitement perceptible dans le regard du saurien porter sur Thorin qui n'attendit pas une seule seconde que celui-ci est fait un geste vers sa personne qu'il donna le signal.

_ Maintenant !

Comprenant amplement le signal de Thorin adresser à son encontre, Bilbon ne tergiversa pas d'avantage et retourna toute son attention sur le levier, sautant sur la poigner et s'accrochant sur celle-ci en usant de son poids pour faire contre-poids et ainsi actionner, le hobbit vint amplement à entendre le déclic comme toutes les personnes dans la forge avant que le déluge ne soit lâcher depuis la bouche des statues. Un déluge qui s'abattit un torrent sur Smaug, le propulsant conte les fours alors que le débit de l'eau qui se déversa en cet instant dans la forge, éteignit facilement le feu embrasant le poitrail du dragon qui le fit hurler de rage, tandis qu'il se débattit avec férocité pour s'écarter de l'eau le douchant. Pendant que le débit se calma et se déversant dans les roues juste en dessous qui vinrent à descendre et à tourner, faisant actionner les mécanismes de la forge et l'avancée des cordes portant les caissons charger de pierre et d'or qui se trouvaient au-dessus de la salle.

Alors que Bombur continuait d'actionner la soufflerie, augmentant ainsi l'intensité des flammes des forges en leur envoyant de l'air, et ainsi accélérer la fonte de l'or dans les fours, toute la Compagnie répartit dans toute la salle rivèrent tous leur attention vers le dragon qui ne pouvait nullement se masquer dans la pièce aux vus de sa taille. Tandis que ce dernier avait finis de se ressaisir de la douche qu'il s'était pris dans la face, avançant d'un pas déterminer droit vers Thorin qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place et qui demeura sur sa position, tout en ayant parfaitement remarquer que du coin de l'œil gauche, le hobbit se tenait toujours sur sa tour entre lui et le dragon qui venait à sa rencontre. Bilbon se tenait encore prêt d'user de la protection de la Chevalière de Peter, lorsque d'autres personnes vinrent à se rappeler à la bonne conscience du dragon quand des « flammes bleus » vinrent à lui exploser sur le côté droit de son visage.

Toute la Compagnie finit par apercevoir les trois « alchimistes » improviser du moment, lancer leur « flamme éclair » constituer d'une espèce de boule de métal ou ils avaient placé à l'intérieur le mélange spécifique qui vint à exploser comme un éclair à l'impact contre les écailles du dragon. Formant une échelle entre eux trois se lançant les flammes-éclairs depuis le laboratoire, ou Balin se trouvait les envoyant aux deux frères ou Ori les donnait à Dori qui les envoya directement sur la tête de Smaug. Mais le seul hic dans toute cette affaire, c'est que ces attaques ne semblaient nullement lui porter atteintes, continuant d'avancer d'un pas déterminer droit vers Thorin.

Sauf que l'attaque suivante qu'il se reçut, finit par le détourner du nain et se concentrer sur l'auteur de l'attaque lorsqu'il grogna de douleur quand une flèche rouge se planta sans difficulté entre ces écailles de sa joue gauche. Rivant toute son attention sur sa nouvelle cible, Smaug trouva l'archère armant une nouvelle fois son arc d'une autre flèche, se tenant entre les fours sur sa gauche, et qui le fixait avec un regard plus que déterminer.

_ Susan ?

_ Fili, Kili, éloignez-vous avec Lucy ! C'est un ordre !

_ Mais…

_ Obéissez ! Leur ordonna Susan en poussant sa petite sœur à se mettre à couvert avec les deux nains alors qu'elle avait déjà lancer sa flèche droit vers le museau de Smaug.

Celui-ci apprécia moyennement d'avoir une nouvelle épingle enfoncer dans le corps, en particulier dans le museau, se mettant à gratter frénétiquement cette partie avant de charger avec empressement droit vers Susan. Celle-ci se dépêchant de fuir par la droite, l'éloignant ainsi des siens, autant que de Thorin, alors que Fili et Kili avaient entrainés Lucy dans leur sillage et mise à couvert du dragon qui se mit à pourchasser l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie qui avait une nouvelle fois armer son arc d'une nouvelle flèche qu'elle était prête à lui lancer à tout instant sur lui.

Sauf qu'elle ne voyait nullement la menace fondre sur sa personne.

_ Susan, attention !

Mais Lucy n'eut pas la possibilité de craindre pour la vie de sa sœur, comme du reste de la Compagnie pour cette dernière qu'une énorme massue de feu vint à s'abattre sur Smaug sur son côté gauche, le plaquant au sol alors que tous les regards se vrillèrent droit sur le hobbit. Toujours sur sa tour, devant le levier actionnant l'entrée de l'eau dans la forge, Bilbon avait tendu le bras droit vers Smaug, son poing toujours fermer sur la Chevalière de feu du Pevensie. Pendant que l'aura de feu protectrice s'était mise à auréoler tout autour de son corps, son regard vriller entièrement sur Smaug.

_ Bilbon !

Le cri inquiet de Lucy résonna dans toute la forge quand toute la Compagnie constata que le hobbit se trouvait de plus en plus essouffler par l'effort démentiel qu'il était en train de faire pour déployer la magie de la Chevalière pour lutter contre Smaug. Sauf que personne n'eut le temps d'avoir peur pour lui, autant que pour Susan, qu'alors que Smaug était en train de se redresser pour se remettre debout, qu'un mouvement au-dessus de leur tête attirèrent leur attention. Pour ainsi constater que, masquer à l'intérieur du caisson transporter par les cordes qui avançait grâce au mécanisme du « moulin d'eau », Nori, Gloin et Bifur furent tous les trois visible alors que le second n'hésita pas une seule seconde à trancher dans la corde se trouvant juste sous la leur.

La seconde suivante, tous les chariots furent attirés par la force de gravité et s'écroulèrent tout autour de Smaug, alors que la corde s'échoua au niveau de sa nuque et le fit perdre pied, entrainer par la charge des poids que les wagons causaient. Alors que cela fut amplement le signal pour la Compagnie qui s'empressèrent de s'écarter de sa route, tandis que le dragon était en train de s'emmêler dans le cordage et les caissons qui l'emprisonnait, pendant que Thorin courut droit vers l'une des chaines qui pendait depuis la voute de la salle, libérant ainsi les écoutilles des fours qui déversèrent leur contenu de l'or en fusion dans les tranchées pour les mener droit vers leur destination.

Destination qui se trouvait être aussi celle de la Compagnie mais surtout celle du dragon.

Destination que toute la Compagnie espérait grandement qu'il s'agirait du dernier lieu ou le dragon viendrait à y mettre les pattes.

_ Conduisez-le à la Galerie des Rois !

Alors que le dragon s'était levé sur ces pattes arrière, s'acharnant de plus en plus sur la corde et les caissons dont il était en train de s'emmêler dedans d'avantage, en écrasant et heurtant tout autour de lui tandis que la Compagnie durent se mettre à l'abri pour éviter que l'un des wagons ne viennent à les percuter de plein fouet dans la ronde du dragon. Comme avec Bilbon qui dut se planquer au sol lorsque l'un d'entre eux heurta de plein fouet le levier qu'il détruisit, pendant que Smaug, en se redressant de toute sa taille, sa tête vint à heurter l'autre cordage de caisson ou se tenait les trois autres et derniers nains de la Compagnie qui céda, et leur fit faire une sacrée descente vertigineuse vers la terre ferme.

Mais Gloin, Nori et Bifur en ressortirent tout juste indemne, quelque peu sonner mais entier, évitant de justesse de se retrouver écraser sous les pattes du dragon, autant que de tomber la tête la première dans la tranchée où se répandait l'or en fusion, coulant comme un fleuve d'or dans la pièce et qui convergeait toute vers la même direction. Pendant que Thorin partit chercher une brouette et poussant celle-ci devant Dwalin et ces deux neveux qui l'avaient rejoint avec Lucy, tandis que Susan avait été rejoint par Balin, Dori et Ori pour aller récupérer Gloin, Nori et Bifur avant que ces derniers ne se fassent écraser sous les pattes de Smaug et sous sa queue.

Evitant celle-ci et de se faire écraser par les pattes du saurien qui heurta violemment la tour sur laquelle se tenait Bilbon, continuant de tourner en ronds pour retirer les cordes et autres caissons qui s'enroulaient autour de lui, Thorin poursuivait sa course sous ce dernier. Le Durin termina par lancer la brouette droit dans la rivière d'or et sauta à l'intérieur de celle-ci qui lui offrit une embarcation improviser pour lui éviter de périr sous la chaleur de la fusion de l'or sous lui, alors que le dragon finit par l'apercevoir. Et dans un dernier tour sur lui-même, en parvenant à se débarrasser du cordage et des wagons qui le gênaient, Smaug concentra toute son attention droit vers Ecu-de-chêne et la faille se trouvant juste sous la tour d'escalier vers laquelle le courant de l'or le menait, tandis que celle-ci termina pour s'écrouler sur le côté.

Entrainant le hobbit dans sa chute qui glissa sur les niveaux avant de rouler sur lui-même sur la terre ferme, le faisant quelque peu grogner alors que sa chute avait attirer l'attention d'une autre personne, en la présence même du dragon qui riva un regard tout aussi dur et furieux vers celui-ci, que tous avaient parfaitement remarquer.

_ Attention Bilbon !

_ Fuyez Bilbon ! Fuyez !

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors ? Qu'en avez vous penser ;) hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus :)**

 **sinon vous aurez les suites tous les dimanches maintenant, sur tout que je suis déjà au chapitre 67 donc j'ai de la marge :)**

 **à dimanche prochain pour la suite**

 **bon dimanche**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	48. Chapitre 47 Qu'avons nous fait?

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici enfin arriver le dernier chapitre de cette partie II de mon crossover sur "la Désolation de Smaug" ;)**

 **et au lieu de vous faire patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, le premier chapitre sur la partie III "La Bataille des Cinq Armées" que je vais vous poster aussi aujourd'hui :) donc vous aurez droit à 2 CHAPITRES pour ce jour ;) je suis gentille hein XD**

 **en tout cas merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cet épilogue pour cette partie et le prologue de l'autre te plaira ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : « Qu'avons-nous fait ? »**

 __ Attention Bilbon !_

 __ Fuyez Bilbon ! Fuyez !_

.xXx.

_ Bilbon !

_ Peter ! Doucement mon garçon, tu dois demeurer calme ?

_ Oin ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps d'en demander d'avantage qu'il vint à remarquer ou il se trouvait ainsi que dans l'état dans lequel il était.

Il se rappelait très bien à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur de la maison de Bard mais il était quelque peu étonné de se trouver étaler sur la table du salon de celui-ci, un oreiller sous la tête, le torse nu alors qu'un bandage entourait son flanc et qu'il était étendu sur son côté gauche. Redressant son regard épuiser vers le nain guérisseur qui le gardait allongé, le Pevensie put discerner Bofur à ces côtés et la famille de Bard derrière eux, alors que le patriarche de la famille se trouvait à la gauche d'Oin, tandis que deux autres personnes se trouvaient dans son dos. Et que l'un des deux paraissait nouer le bandage à son flanc, le forçant à tourner son attention vers les deux auras lumineuses qui ne pouvaient qu'appartenir qu'à des elfes.

Et l'une des deux auras, celle luisant comme une nuit étoilée auréoler de la clarté d'une lune, lui était facilement reconnaissable pour reconnaitre celle-ci quand il tourna son attention vers cette personne et vint à croiser son regard vert.

_ Tauriel ? Murmura Peter en reconnaissant sans aucune difficulté l'archère se tenant derrière lui. Legolas ? Qu'est-ce que vous… ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Doucement mon garçon, reste tranquille ? Lui demanda une nouvelle fois Oin, tout en l'empêchant encore une fois de se redresser et de le garder étendue sur la table. De quoi te rappels-tu exactement Peter ?

_ Je… J'ai délivré Bard de sa cellule et enfermer le Maitre et ses sbires dedans quand…

Mais Peter n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre sa phrase que le reste de ces souvenirs qu'il avait oublié, lui revinrent comme si un mur de brique s'était écroulé sur sa tête. L'arrivée des orques dans la ville et leur tentative de prendre le Pevensie avant que les deux elfes et les deux nains ne viennent soutenir l'Envoyée d'Aslan et le Bathelier contre eux. Puis de sa perte de connaissance et la vision que Timée lui avait fait voir sur l'avenir heureux que les Durin pourraient vivre lorsqu'il réussirait à leur éviter ce sort fatale qui risquait d'être les leur. Avant que d'autres images ne lui viennent à l'esprit et qu'il finit par identifier lorsqu'il comprit que ces scènes s'étaient déroulées lors de ces soirs et qu'il avait assisté à tout cela, sans réellement avoir été là.

 _Bard et Legolas l'avaient tous les deux transporter jusqu'à la maison du premier, tout en venant à l'installer sur la table du salon tandis qu'il regagnait quelque peu conscience, sans réellement avoir été totalement présent parmi eux. Tandis qu'Oin les aidait à lui retirer ces hauts – laissant la paire de gant recouvrant les bandages que les deux elfes avaient tous les deux noter, laissant cela à plus tard pour se concentrer sur le plus important en cet instant précis – ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer au complainte du garçon qui ne cessait de tanguer sous les effets néfaste du poison sur son organisme. Pendant que Sigrid tenait une bassine d'eau chaude dans laquelle Tauriel était en train de malaxer la plante que Bofur avait trouvé, alors que ce dernier tenait une bougie dans ces mains pour aider ces camarades à y voir plus clair lorsque le garçon fut totalement torse-nu et que le bandage – qu'Oin lui avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée – lui fut retirer._

 _Dévoilant ainsi les deux plaies laisser par l'impact et la traversée de la flèche dans son flanc droit, dont elles paraissaient toutes les deux recouvertes d'une sorte de croute noir d'où suintaient le poison. Autant que le sang du garçon alors que sa peau devenu pâle se retrouva sombre autour des deux blessures, ce qui inquiéta toutes les personnes autour du blessé. Dont le regard bleu avait lui aussi pâlit, aussi bien que ces pupilles qui étaient presque devenu blanche sous leurs yeux à tous, leur prouvant qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps sous l'assaut du poison dans son organisme._

 __ Maintenez le ! Leur ordonna Tauriel prenant le bol d'athelas des mains de Sigrid pendant que Bard, Oin et Legolas s'occupèrent de maintenir Peter sur son côté gauche, le gardant ainsi bloquer sur la table pour lui éviter de bouger durant les soins que l'elfe allait lui porter._

 _Tauriel s'était alors placé dans son dos, juste au côté de Legolas qui maintenait les jambes du garçon pendant que Bard gardait le haut de son corps bloquer sous ces bras avec Oin, conservant ces bras contre la table pour ainsi éviter qu'il ne les use contre le Bathelier lorsqu'il voudra se libérer de sa poigne. La Capitaine des gardes attrapa la patte qu'était devenu la plante après l'avoir réduit en bouillis dans l'eau chaude, la divisant en deux et en plaquant chacune sur ces blessures tout en récitant un texte en elfique._

 _Des paroles elfiques utiliser pour les soins._

 _Et à l'instant même où la plante avait touché les blessures du Pevensie, celui-ci ne put empêcher le cri de douleur qui lui échappa avant de plaquer son poing dans sa bouche comme un geste instinctif pour ne laisser personne l'entendre souffrir. Pourtant Oin essaya de lui faire retirer sa main gauche de sa mâchoire quand il le vit se mordre le poing, parvenant à endommager le cuir du gant qui le recouvrait et risquant d'atteindre sa propre peau qu'il pourrait mordre jusqu'à s'en faire saigner pour faire taire sa propre douleur. Pendant que Bofur alla aider Legolas à maintenir les jambes de Peter contre la table, permettant ainsi à Tauriel de poursuivre ces soins, ne s'arrêtant nullement dans ces paroles, ni en ralentissant ou en diminuant sa voix. Celle-ci se raffermant et poursuivant dans sa lancée lorsque la magie des elfes termina par avoir raison du poison de Morgul._

 _Et petit à petit, les cris de douleur étouffée de Peter se transforma en gémissement alors qu'il avait finis par lâché sa main gauche de sa mâchoire qu'Oin s'empressa de retirer le gant de sa main gauche, pour ainsi vérifier si oui ou non, il avait besoin de recevoir d'avantage de soins sur celle-ci. Et constatant de la trace parfaitement nette de la mâchoire du garçon sur sa main, le guérisseur nain s'empressa de défaire le bandage ainsi que les cataplasmes qu'il avait placé pour aller désinfecter la trace de morsure que le petit venait de se causer. Pendant que Bard, Legolas et Bofur commencèrent par le relâcher petit à petit, en constatant qu'il avait cessé de convulser et qu'il reprenait doucement une respiration sereine quelque peu sifflante, lorsque ce dernier avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière lui en sentant des mains plaquer sur son flanc droit._

 _Peter avait mis plusieurs secondes à reconnaitre les traits de la femme elfe rousse qui continuait de psalmodier son texte en elfique lorsqu'il avait vu une aura lumineuse la nimber comme si le soleil se levait dans son dos. Les paroles de Timée venant à résonner dans son esprit sur l'identité de la personne qui allait le soigner du poison coulant dans ces veines, Peter n'eut guère le temps de dire quoique ce soit que sa vision redevint floue, le faisant une nouvelle fois sombrer dans l'obscurité. Mais il eut le temps de percevoir les exclamations surprises des deux elfes lorsqu'ils vinrent à aviser sa main et son avant-bras gauche bruler, juste avant qu'il ne perde une nouvelle fois connaissance et que sa conscience ne vienne à s'empêcher d'aller là où se trouvait le reste des leurs._

 _Droit sur la Montagne et dans Erebor._

Revenant à l'instant présent, croisant le regard d'Oin et de Bofur, autant que de Bard et de sa famille, que Legolas et Tauriel, quelques peu inquiet sur sa personne, alors que ces mains autant que ces avant-bras avaient été rebander une nouvelle fois. Surtout aux vus de l'absence de ces gants, le Pevensie pouvait pleinement ressentir la lourdeur des cataplasme qu'on lui avait placer sur ces brulures sous ces bandages et la mal que cela lui causait entre le contraste de la fraicheur des plantes médicinales sur ces brulures à vifs, l'obligeant à serrer les dents pour ne pas siffler de ces tiraillements. Peter finit par se redresser doucement de la couchette improviser que la table avait été, en ressentant le malaise grandir dans son ventre lorsque les images de cette vision ou Smaug attaquait Lacville lui sautaient aux yeux. L'Envoyée d'Aslan voulait se convaincre que la Compagnie allait réussir à vaincre le dragon dans la Montagne, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas se voiler la face sur ce sujet.

Une prophétie avait été annoncée sur la prochaine attaque du dragon sur Lacville et s'il ne pouvait nullement empêcher que cela vienne à se réaliser, le sort des habitants était pleinement dans ces mains et de ce côté-là, Peter avait bel et bien l'intention de faire amplement la différence. Il allait se charger du dragon et l'occuper assez longtemps pour que Bard puisse l'abattre, et ils allaient y arriver.

Tous ensemble.

_ Peter ? L'appela doucement Oin inquiet de ne recevoir aucune réponse du garçon.

_ Réunissez tous les villageois au cœur de Lacville ! Tous sans exception, c'est le seul endroit que nous pourrons convenablement protéger et…

_ Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t'il ? Lui demanda Bard inquiet de ce qu'il était en train de leur demander et de ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre par la même occasion.

_ La Compagnie lutte toujours contre Smaug mais je le pressens qu'il ne va pas tarder de sortir de la montagne rapporta Peter sur l'intuition qu'il avait sur ce sujet, tout en se relevant de la table et en se tenant à celle-ci pour demeurer debout – ne faisant pas cas des légères convulsions qu'avaient ces mains à cause des brulures – et une main poser sur son flanc droit. Dîtes à tous de suivre le plan à la règle et nous devrons nous en tirer avec le moins de casse possible Bard, et tenez-vous ensuite prêt avec la flèche noire pour abattre Smaug, dès que vous verrez une ouverture, n'hésitez pas une seule seconde, d'accord ?

_ Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Le questionna Legolas curieux de savoir ce que le gamin allait faire exactement si le dragon attaquait Lacville.

_ Moi ? Oh mon rôle sera des plus simples, je vais jouer au chat et à la souris avec un énorme saurien sur une ville au cœur d'un lac.

.xXx.

 __ Fuyez Bilbon ! Fuyez !_

Bilbon n'avait pas eu besoin d'écouter l'ordre lancer par Thorin disparaissant par le passage souterrain ou le menait le courant de l'or en fusion, que le hobbit avait facilement aviser toute la concentration du dragon sur sa personne et la marche qu'il avait entrepris pour le rejoindre. Alors le Sacquet n'avait pas hésité une seconde et, même avec la protection que la Chevalière lui conférait, décida d'entrainer le saurien le plus loin possible des autres membres de la Compagnie et de le menez droit vers la Galerie des Rois. Exactement là où le piège allait se refermer sur lui.

Courant droit vers l'une des pentes de la forge, se laissant glisser sur celle-ci alors que Smaug défonça tout sur son passage pour tenter de l'atteindre, le perdant ainsi de vue sous les cris inquiet du reste de la Compagnie dans son dos observant le saurien détruire les murs sur sa route pour atteindre le hobbit. Alors que ce dernier courut droit vers le chemin menant de la forge à l'autre salle, tout aussi démentielle avec des immenses étendards colorer et poussiéreux l'entourant à l'instant même où son poursuivant l'eut rattrapé.

Arrivant au-dessus de lui, en détruisant la paroi rocheuse et arrachant l'étendard bleu roi de ces accroches, qui tomba sur Bilbon et le recouvrant à la vue du dragon, celui enjamba sans peine l'ouverture qu'il s'était créer et sauta au-dessus de l'étendard échouer sur le hobbit. Avançant de plusieurs pas dans la salle, Smaug finit par s'arrêter et tourna toute son attention sur le « Voleur de l'ombre », se tenant à plus d'une centaine de mètres de lui.

_ Toi, tu crois pouvoir me duper, Monteur de Tonneau ! Cracha avec véhémence Smaug à l'encontre du hobbit, qui redressa doucement de la tête de sous l'étendard et fixa le saurien en silence. Tu es venu de Lacville affirma-t-il alors qu'il sembla comprendre des choses à la propre affirmation qu'il venait d'avoir. Tout ceci est ignoble complot entre ces sales nains et ces misérables qui commercent sur des rafiots. Ces pleurnicheurs avec leurs grands arcs et leur flèche noire… il est peut-être temps que je leur rends visite ?

_ Oh non.

Et sous la terreur effarée de Bilbon, le dragon se détourna de lui sans aucune hésitation et avança d'un pas déterminer vers la porte d'entrée d'Erebor pour quitter la Montagne et se rendre à Lacville. Alors que le hobbit se rappela sans peine de toutes les vies innocentes y vivant, autant que celui que cette prophétie affirmait qu'il tomberait à l'instant même où le dragon sera tuer.

Peter.

Bilbon ne pouvait le laisser commettre ces massacres.

_ Ils n'y sont pour rien. Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas allés à Lacville !

_ Oh, tu te soucies, oh oui ? Lui questionna Smaug en s'étant arrêté avant de revenir sur ces pas et faire face au hobbit qui s'était relevé de sa cachette et avait courus droit vers lui pour tenter de l'arrêter. Tant mieux. Tu les regarderas mourir !

_ Non !

Et porter par sa peur et sa colère de ce que le dragon pourrait causer en quittant la montagne et se rendre à Lacville, tous les visages de ces innocents dansant devant ces yeux avant que l'image des flammes du dragon ne les avalent et que les derniers visages que Bilbon discerna, était ceux des derniers membres de la Compagnie se trouvant encore là-bas. Bofur. Oin. Peter.

Tous les trois attendaient qu'ils réussissent à vaincre le dragon dans la montagne et ainsi empêcher le massacre que celui-ci pourrait causer s'il venait à quitter les lieux. Mais le dragon préférait de loin aller s'attaquer à ces derniers que d'en finir avec la Compagnie se trouvant dans la montagne avec lui ? Cette créature n'avait réellement aucun scrupule pour s'attaquer à des personnes plus faibles que lui et de commettre un carnage par la même occasion.

Et Bilbon allait tout faire pour empêcher que le dragon ne commette l'irréparable, que porter par ces émotions négatives, la Chevalière de Feu du Pevensie agissait en conséquence. Déployant son bouclier autour de sa propre personne, celle-ci fondit droit sur Smaug qui ne vint pas à s'attendre à cette charge soudaine venant du hobbit et qui l'envoya bouler à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Tandis que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de chanceler quelque peu sur ces pieds à la fatigue et à l'épuisement qui le prit en cet instant précis après la charge qu'il venait de balancer contre le dragon.

_ Attention Bilbon !

Sursautant aux cris des deux sœurs Pevensie qui accoururent toutes les deux sur lui, venant à l'envelopper dans leurs bras comme pour le masquer à la vue de Smaug qui s'était de nouveau redresser, de l'autre côté de la grande salle à leur opposer, allait se mettre à les charger une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une autre voix résonna dans la Galerie.

_ Ici ! Lézard ignare !

Se stoppant nette à l'insulte qui lui était adressé, tout en se mettant à grogner face à celle-ci, Smaug détourna toute son attention du hobbit et des deux sœurs pour la river droit vers celui qui venait de s'adresser de la sorte à sa personne. Venant de la Galerie à sa droite qui formait la grande salle comme une croix, Smaug riva toute son attention sur un nain bien spécifique qui se tenait à une bonne centaine de mètre de lui, se tenant à l'autre extrémité de la Galerie et debout sur un immense bloc de pierre bosseler que les nains devaient user pour façonner des statues d'une telle taille démentielle.

_ Oh toi !

_ Je vais reprendre ce que tu as volé ! L'informa Thorin déterminer à l'attention du dragon qui s'avançait à présent droit vers lui.

_ Toi, nain, tu ne me prendras rien du tout ! Lui rétorqua durement le dragon à son encontre avant de lui asséner ces paroles blessantes à la suite pour lui prouver ces dires. J'ai anéanti tes guerriers de jadis. J'ai insufflé la terreur dans le cœur des Hommes. C'est moi le Roi Sous la Montagne.

_ Ce n'est pas ton Royaume. C'est le Royaume des nains ! Lui répliqua Thorin déterminer, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce et demeurant à sa place alors que Smaug s'était accrocher aux parois de la Galerie de chaque côté pour se redresser et amener sa tête au même niveau que le nain. C'est l'or des nains ! Et nous allons avoir notre vengeance finit-il par lui révéler avant de scander une phrase en khuzdul qui sonna comme une promesse, pour ensuite tirer sur la corde qu'il prit dans sa main gauche.

L'instant suivant, tous les autres nains de la Compagnie qui se trouvaient masquer dans le dos de cet étrange bloc de pierre, dont chacunes paraissaient être relier aux attaches en cuir enserrant le bloc de pierre et gardant celle-ci sceller. Et les blocs de pierre qui formaient le tout accrocher ensemble, finirent par s'écrouler et se détacher de ce dont ils refermaient alors que Thorin s'accrocha à la chaine qu'il avait tiré pour ainsi éviter de descendre plus rapidement qu'il n'était « monté » dessus, toute son attention river vers l'or qui se révéla aux yeux de tous. Une statue aussi grande et colossal que ne l'était Smaug et qui était totalement faire d'or, à l'effigie du précédent Roi Sous la Montagne.

Une statue en or massif du Roi Thror.

_ C'est ça la vengeance de Thorin ? Pour un dragon avec une soif d'or, cela ressemble bien plus à un présent ?

_ Susan ?

Mais Bilbon n'avait pas besoin de se mêler à la discussion des deux sœurs, que la bouche grande ouverte devant une telle œuvre qui avait dus demander des heures, voir des jours et des semaines aux nains pour confectionner un tel moule, le hobbit comprit la raison de l'or fondus dans les fours de la forge. Sauf que cela était tout simplement impossible qu'une telle quantité d'or en fusion est si rapidement passer de l'état liquide à solide en quelques minutes ? L'or n'allait pas conserver sa forme très longtemps et s'abattre sur le dragon qui se trouvait en totale admiration dessus, le faisant presque ronronner devant ce rassemblement d'or, lorsqu'une bulle se mt à se former dans l'œil de la statue, grandissant à vue d'œil avant que celle-ci ne fasse ce que toute bulle faisant lorsqu'elle arrivaient à leur terme.

Elle explosa.

Et en explosant libéra l'or en fusion faisant grogner Smaug de surprise qui tenta de reculer lorsque l'or chauffer cessa de demeurer solide et reprit son état liquide, s'écrasant comme une vague droit sur le dragon qui se la reçut en plein dans les pattes. Perdant l'équilibre et ne pouvant nullement se dépêtrer de cette vague en fusion qui le faucha au passage, le dragon s'écroula dans l'or, disparaissant à leur vue et se faisant avaler par la rivière d'or qui se répandit dans toute la galerie, finissant par devenir inerte sous les yeux de toute la Compagnie stupéfait.

_ Est-ce que nous avons réussi ? Nous avons vaincu le dragon ?

_ Oui Kili. Je crois que nous avons réussis. Nous avons vaincu Smaug.

Et suivant la déclaration de Fili, tous les nains ne purent s'empêcher de crier de joie et de s'embrasser les uns les autres plus qu'heureux que tout cela soit finis et que le dragon n'était plus. Tandis que les sœurs avaient de nouveau emprisonner Bilbon dans leurs bras, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir réussis, autant que Thorin qui remerciait les Valars de leur avoir permis d'avoir le dessus sur Smaug, empêchant ainsi cette soi-disant prophétie de se réaliser.

L'ainé des Pevensie ne risquerait plus rien. Il était sain et sauf.

Sauf que toute la Compagnie eut crier victoire trop tôt lorsque la surface de l'or se mit à se troubler avant que Smaug ne vienne à en réémerger, les paupières closes et se mettant à hurler sous la terreur de toute la Compagnie de le revenir réapparaitre. Recouvert d'or en fusion qui le fit apparaitre comme un dragon en or massif, s'empressa de fuir ce lac d'or que la Compagnie avait tenté d'en faire son lit de mort, autant que tous ceux dans la Montagne qui avaient attentés à sa vie.

_ Vengeance ? Vengeance ? Tu vas en voir une de vengeance !

Et sur cette promesse et sous les yeux effarés de la Compagnie qui finirent par comprendre où celui-ci allait aller, le dragon quitta la Montagne sous les cris de tous. Défonçant littéralement le passage bloquer par les gravas à la porte d'entrée d'Erebor, Smaug se mit à courir dans la vallée, prenant son élan avant de sauter pour se lancer dans les airs en se mettant à tournoyer sur lui-même pour se défaire de l'or en fusion qui s'accrochait toujours à ces écailles. Faisant tomber une pluie d'or au passage avant de rouvrir grand ces ailes et se laisser porter par le courant, se mettant à planer et survolant très vite Dale avant que son regard ne vienne à accrocher Lacville et le dôme d'eau qui la recouvrait, qui l'intrigua pendant quelques secondes mais ne ralentissait nullement d'un millimètre.

Tandis qu'à Lacville, tous avaient parfaitement entendus la secousse qu'avait causé Smaug en quittant Erebor, et alors que tous levèrent leur regard sur le Pic Solitaire, discernant dans la nuit la lueur rougeâtre au pied de celle-ci. Leur faisant comprendre à tous ce que tous redoutaient de voir arriver.

Le dragon avait été éveillé et avait finis par quitter la montagne.

Devant les portes d'Erebor, Bilbon s'était lancer sur les traces du dragon, autant que les sœurs Pevensie et le reste de la Compagnie qui suivait à plusieurs mètres derrière le hobbit. Celui-ci qui grimpa sur l'une des statues de pierre qui ornait la porte d'entrée d'Erebor que le saurien avait éjecté durant sa sorite et sur lequel Bilbon se laissa complètement échoué, son attention toute rivée droit sur le dragon allait droit sur Lacville.

_ Je suis le Feu ! Avoua Smaug avec délectation, tout en continuant de battre doucement des ailes et poursuivant son vol vers la ville au cœur du lac. Je suis la Mort !

Dans un grondement de tonnerre, tout en continuant de se laisser planer et descendre vers la ville des Hommes, de là où se tenait Bilbon, autant que les autres de la Compagnie derrière lui, qui observèrent effarée la destruction et le massacre qui allaient débutés à Lacville. Lorsque tous se souvinrent de la prophétie et de ce que cela allait leur causer comme douleur du sort qui allait être celui de l'ainé des Pevensie.

_ Qu'avons-nous fait ?

* * *

 **V'là pour ce chapitre et comme promis je vous dis à toute de suite pour le 2ème poste de ce jour ;)**

 **je vous dis au prochain chapitre =D**

 **Sabrinabella**


	49. Chapitre 48 Ce qui doit êtres accomplis

**Et comme promis voici le 2ème chapitre que je vous ai promis pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **avec dans ce prologue à "La Bataille des Cinq armées" la dernière partie de l'affrontement des Pevensie contre le dragon à Narnia :) nous avions eu le pdv d'Edmund, Susan et Lucy et maintenant voici le dernier avec celui de Peter :)**

 **je n'en dis pas d'avantage et vous laisse découvrir =D**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : « Ce qui doit être accomplis »**

 __ Et si la lui rendre ne lui suffisait pas Peter ! Vint à répliquer Susan sur cette possibilité que le dragon ne puisse s'en aller directement quand il aurait récupéré son trésor. S'il décide de détruire Cair Paravel en vengeance ?_

 __ Nous allons devoir improviser et… vint à admettre Peter sur cette possible vérité avant de s'arrêter dans ces dires, son regard calculateur rivé vers un point sur lequel ces cadets vinrent à tourner leurs regards. Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée pour le vaincre ?_

 _Son attention était toute rivée droit vers le chantier pour le nouveau domaine de Cair Paravel et du passage vers le Port._

.xXx.

 _Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde._

 _S'était à lui de s'occuper de ce dragon et de protéger les siens._

 _S'était sa mission en tant que frère ainé de sa fratrie et Grand Roi de son peuple. Il allait se charger d'occuper ce dragon pendant que les autres allaient s'occuper de faire évacuer les civiles à l'abri, et que les soldats préparent de tendre le piège au saurien pour l'arrêter._

 __ Tu n'es pas sérieux Peter ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !_

 __ Cesses de palabrer avec moi Edmund et fait ce que je te demande ? Lui demanda Peter, d'une voix autoritaire qui n'offrait aucune possibilité d'être contredis. Je suis en meilleur était que toi de m'occuper de distancer ce dragon, sans compter que ce n'est pas moi qui est en train de muter en lézard par la même occasion alors occupes toi de tendre le piège avec les autres et de m'envoyer le signal au moment où je pourrais l'y mener, d'accord ?_

 __ Mais Peter…_

 __ Promets-moi que tu vas le faire Edmund ?_

 __ Je…_

 __ Les gars, le dragon s'apprête à revenir ! Leur cria Susan depuis le balcon en ruine de la chambre d'Edmund juste au-dessus d'eux, alors qu'elle avait bandé une autre flèche sur son arc, prête à l'utiliser à tout instant._

 _Baissant à leurs tours leur regard vers l'endroit où le dragon avait percuté les niveaux inférieurs aux leurs, après s'être pris la flèche de Susan dans le museau qui l'avait déconcentré de sa trajectoire initiale, ni les sœurs et le frère cadet n'eurent le temps de réagir à l'instant même où leur ainé agissait. S'étant emparer de la fameuse pièce d'échiquier que son cadet avait pris au trésor du dragon, la pièce d'un cavalier fait d'or et sertis de saphir et de rubis colorant son armure, qu'Edmund tenait en main après l'avoir sorti de la poche de son pantalon, Peter avait sauté depuis le balcon ou lui et son cadet se tenaient tous les deux._

 _Sous les cris de terreur de son frère et de ses sœurs, qui s'étaient tous les trois précipités chacun sur leur balcon pour voir Peter tomber de plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir sur la charpente d'une maison où il se laissa glisser dessus. Pour ainsi atterrir dans l'allée du niveau en se réceptionnant sur une roulade et de vriller son regard sur le dragon au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs complètement délaissé Susan, Lucy et Edmund qui avaient dus se réabriter dans les quartiers au moment où le dragon s'était posé en catastrophe sur le mur entre les deux étages. Faisant ainsi s'écrouler d'autres parcelles de pierre au passage, avant de se propulser droit vers Peter ou ce dernier n'avait pas attendus une seconde de plus que le saurien ne tourne toute son attention sur qu'il avait déjà très vite détaler dans l'allée. Remerciant Aslan que les civiles avaient été évacués de la rue et mis à l'abri dans les souterrains, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre pour occuper le cracheur de feu à ces basques._

 _Le dragon était en train de fondre sur lui, volant juste au-dessus de son niveau, survolant les bâtisses de chaque côté de la rue pavée, son feu satanique dansant dans sa gueule entrouverte qu'il s'apprêtait à déverser sur lui, obligeant Peter à attendre la dernière seconde pour s'écarter de la route des flammes. Celles-ci n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de sa personne quand Peter saisissa l'une des colonnes d'une demeure sur sa gauche, se catapultant contre la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrit sous sa charge, qu'il referma en claquement d'un coup de pied du gauche avant de s'empresser de se relever de là où il était tombé à terre pour foncer à l'étage. Alors que dehors, le dragon avait de nouveau repris de l'altitude pour pouvoir faire machine arrière et atterrir avec fracas devant la maison ou sa cible s'était mis à l'abri de lui._

 _Forçant l'entrée de la demeure en usant de sa tête comme d'un bélier, le dragon déversa son feu à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, les flammes se répandant très vite dedans et allant embraser l'étage par la même occasion mais Peter ne s'y trouvait déjà plus. Parce que le Pevensie avait quitté la demeure par la fenêtre de l'étage, sautant directement sur le dos du dragon qui sursauta à sa manœuvre. Se redressant et se cognant à l'étage de la maison au-dessus de lui lorsqu'il se redressa, faisant s'écrouler celle-ci sur sa tête sous son cri d'indignation et de colère, tandis que Peter s'était servis du dos du dragon comme trempoline pour sauter et attraper la toiture de la demeure de l'autre côté de la rue. S'empressant de grimper dessus et de revenir sur ces pas, Peter repartit dans l'autre sens pour faire tourner le dragon en bourrique et le faire perdre patience pour lui faire commettre des erreurs._

 _Et cela était parfaitement le cas._

 _Le dragon était des plus furax lorsqu'il parvint à faire sortir sa tête de sous les décombres, se mettant à s'ébruter pour retirer les cendres et autres matériaux de sa tête avant de river son attention droit sur le sifflement qui était en train de le héler sur sa gauche._

 __ Désolé Dragon mais si c'est cela que tu veux, tu vas devoir me suivre lui lança Peter provoquant tout en lui montrant la fameuse pièce d'échec de son trésor qui lui avait été dérobée._

 _Pour toute réponse, le dragon se mit dangereusement à souffler de la fumée de ces naseaux comme un taureau enragé, sauf que le dragon pesait plusieurs tonnes comparer à ces bovins encornés, et s'empressa sans peine à se lancer sur les traces du Grand Roi qui continua sa course, sautant de toit en toit pour s'éloigner du saurien._

 _Celui-ci prit l'élan conséquent pour pouvoir s'envoler et se lancer sur ces traces par la voie des airs, se rapprochant dangereusement de Peter, ouvrant la gueule prête à la lui refermer dessus lorsque le Pevensie sauta depuis la toiture droit dans la ruelle dessous, se réceptionnant en une roulade et reprenant sa course. Sauf que sautant à son tour, le dragon atterrissa en catastrophe devant la course du Grand Roi qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Continuant sa course, Peter se laissa glisser sous le dragon qu'il avait gagné grâce à son élan et évitant de justesse de se prendre sa queue au passage lorsqu'il se releva, poursuivant sa fuite. Alors que dans un cri de rage après avoir baisser la tête sous sa propre personne, le dragon s'empressa de reprendre sa traque dans un grondement de fureur de s'être fait encore berner par sa cible._

 _Ayant emprunter une autre ruelle adjacente au dernier moment pour éviter la collision avec le dragon, qui dut freiner brutalement des quatre pattes, glissant sur les dalles pavées de l'allée et perdant pattes sous son cri indigner, avant qu'il ne reparte comme une furie à la suite de sa proie. Dont celle-ci essayait de trouver quelle autre tactique qu'il allait employée pour l'occuper d'avantage lorsque Peter se sentit perdre pied._

 _Se sentant perdre pied en arrière et quelque chose se glisser entre ces jambes, Peter n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur pour sa vie qu'il reconnut sans difficulté la crinière de sa propre monture, le surprenant grandement de la voir là et non à l'abri avec les autres._

 __ Cornélia ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _Mais Peter n'eut pas besoin d'en demander d'avantage que sa licorne vint à accélérer l'allure alors que le dragon avait détruit une maison en passant au travers, au lieu de revenir en arrière pour emprunter le chemin que le Pevensie avait pris pour lui échapper. Se baissant sur le dos de sa licorne pour éviter des éventuelles projectiles de gravats lors de sa percée, Peter regarda un instant le dragon derrière eux avant de reconcentrer toute son attention sur la route que prenait sa monture._

 __ Très bien Cornélia ! Il nous faut éloigner ce dragon de Cair Paravel le plus loin possible en attendant qu'Edmund et les autres se chargent de dresser ce piège lui annonça Peter sur ce qu'ils allaient tous les deux devoir faire, sachant pertinemment que sa camarade refuserait catégoriquement de le laisser échapper tout seul au dragon. Car tant qu'il se focalisera sur nous uniquement, il laissera les autres tranquille mais il va continuer de tout détruire sur son passage alors on doit absolument le mener dehors et…_

 _Seulement, Peter n'eut le temps de finir sa réflexion, qu'il dut une nouvelle fois serrer les dents et s'accrocher au dos de Cornélia lorsque cette dernière bifurqua durement sur sa droite, prenant directement le chemin du pont. Droit vers les portes d'entrée de Cair Paravel, suivant les indications de Peter tandis que le dragon fut toujours sur leur trace, alors que les soldats s'écartèrent devant eux. Tous allant se mettre à l'abri, en ayant reçus l'ordre de demeurer en arrière et de laisser le dragon à la charge du Grand Roi. Surtout que ces derniers avaient fort à faire en ce qui concernait d'éteindre les incendies que le dragon avait causé, de faire sortir les civiles des lieux bloquer par les gravats, sans compter d'empêcher les êtres des arbres de se lancer dans la bagarre à leurs tours._

 _Peter pouvait amplement entendre leur grondement résonner dans tout Cair Paravel, ces derniers étant une bonne centaine à vivre et à s'épanouir dans la cité, venaient à aider leur camarade prit dans les flammes. Et bien que le Grand Roi sût que ces derniers avaient une force des plus colossal, pouvant sans doute faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce dragon, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient résister à un jet de flamme. Comme n'importe qui d'autres d'ailleurs hormis des dragons et sans nulle doute Aslan, mais dans son cas, ils n'avaient ni l'un ou l'autre pour faire face au dragon d'or donc ils devaient se débrouiller tout seuls._

 _Franchissant le pont quittant Cair Paravel et menant droit vers la forêt entourant le domaine des Seigneurs de Narnia, Peter n'eut pas le temps d'indiquer une directive à Cornélia que celle-ci alla droit sur la lisière de la forêt, alors que le dragon leur redéversa un nouveau souffle de feu qui se répandit sur tout le pont et leur fonçant au basque. Et ils auraient finis par être bruler lorsqu'un rocher vint à s'écraser sur l'aile gauche du dragon, lui faisant perdre sa trajectoire et s'écrouler sur le pont. Le stoppant nette dans son attaque et le faisant grogner de douleur pendant que Peter riva son attention vers la direction d'où était venu le projectile._

 _Ou qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Peter constata que celui-ci avait émerger de la forêt vers laquelle était en train de le mener Cornélia, tandis que les arbres, parce que cela ne pouvait uniquement venir d'eux, aux vus des branches jaillissant de la come de la forêt, vinrent à lancer d'autres rochers droit dans la direction du dragon._

 _Dragon qui s'empressa très vire de reprendre de l'altitude et de se mettre hors de portée des projectiles, malgré son aile gauche quelque peu cabosser, parvint à s'élever assez pour éviter de se prendre un projectile. Mais cela vint à forcer le dragon à demeurer à une distance raisonnable et sécuritaire de la forêt, autant que des arbres._

 _Seulement, ni le dragon, autant que Peter qui craignait de voir sa terreur et sa frayeur pendre forme, lorsque les arbres vinrent à contre-attaquer à leurs tours en lançant de nouveau projectile. Des rochers qui vinrent à intercepter le jet de flamme et à exploser en plein vol à la collision entre les deux attaques, surprenant grandement Peter d'une telle chose. Surtout lorsque les quelques retombés de cailloux enflammer qui tombèrent sur les branches feuillus des arbres de la forêt ne vinrent pas à mettre le feu à ces derniers, qui se contentèrent d'éteindre ces étincelles sous leurs racines._

 __ Comment est-ce que… ?_

 __ Il doit se s'agir de ma protection Peter, après tout, le feu d'un dragon attirer par la soif d'or est d'avantage nocif que les flammes d'un simple feu. Je ne pouvais demeurer en arrière sur cette affaire mon garçon._

 __ Aslan ?_

 __ Bonjour Peter, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Lui questionna doucement le Grand lion en quittant l'ombre des arbres les entourant pour se laisser apercevoir par le garçon, toujours sur le dos de sa licorne qui demeura calme, malgré les grondements des arbres résonnant autour d'eux en contraste avec les rugissements furieux du dragon au-dessus d'eux. Ce n'est pas un simple adversaire que vous vous êtes fait les enfants ?_

 __ J'en prends l'entière responsabilité Aslan et…_

 __ Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout cela Peter. Comme Edmund d'ailleurs. Ce dragon aurait été réveillé un jour ou l'autre et quelqu'un aurait pris l'une de ces pièces en ne pensant nullement aux conséquences que cela viendrait à causer lui admit calmement Aslan sur la question avant de lever son attention vers le dragon, continuant de faire des ronds dans le ciel au-dessus de la forêt, ne lâchant pas ce lieu des yeux comme les arbres qui demeuraient sur le qui-vive, prêt à répliquer dès que le statuquo aurait cessé. Malgré le danger de la situation, tu n'as pas hésité à faire toi-même diversion pour permettre aux autres d'aller se mettre à l'abri, comme de dresser ce piège si cela tournait mal…_

 __ Si je viens uniquement à lui rendre sa pièce, pourra-t-il regagner son île sans que nous soyons forcées d'arriver à de telles extrémités ?_

 __ Tu souhaites lui épargner la vie Peter ?_

 __ C'est dans son droit, je présume. Nous nous sommes introduits sur son territoire et nous lui avons dérober une chose au quelle il tient… Je ne suis pas en train de lui trouver des excuses à sa réaction, je pense seulement que, de son point de vue, nous sommes les méchants de l'histoire alors… S'en ira-t'-il en paix si je la lui rends directement ? Lui redemanda doucement Peter tout en lui montrant la pièce d'échiquier dans la paume de sa main._

 _Pièce que fixa pendant quelques instants Aslan avant de relever son regard vers Peter qui fut quelque peu surpris du regard d'affection que lui donna le lion avant d'hocher de la tête de gauche à droite tristement à son encontre._

 __ Je l'ignore complètement Peter. De toutes les créatures qui existent au monde, les dragons sont les êtres les plus difficiles à comprendre de quelle façon ils vont réagir ? Surtout quand un trésor se trouve juste derrière eux. Ils sont intelligents mais leur soif de l'or peuvent facilement les aveugler alors… Quoi que tu ais en tête Peter, soit prudent mon garçon ?_

 __ Je le serais Aslan, merci._

 _Et avant même que Peter n'est pu lui demander d'avantage de renseignement, le Pevensie vint à entendre le son d'un feu d'artifice. Tournant son regard vers l'Est, Peter constata qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un feu d'artifice que les autres avaient fait exploser à l'endroit précis ou devait se situer le piège. Juste à l'endroit où les Narniens façonnaient le passage pour mener plus rapidement Cair Paravel au port en passant par la falaise._

 __ C'est mon signal. Ils ont dus réussir à faire le piège que je leu ais demander._

 __ Peter ?_

 _Se retournant de nouveau vers Aslan en stoppant Cornélia lorsqu'il l'avait tourné dans la direction du pont pour Cair Paravel, le garçon tourna son attention vers le lion qui paraissait vouloir lui dire quelque chose avant de se retracter. Lui souriant doucement, Aslan finit seulement par lui souhaiter « Bonne chance » et de bien faire attention à lui dans la manœuvre. Le remerciant de son soutien, Peter revrilla son regard vers le dragon au-dessus d'eux et prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il rangeait la pièce dans la poche de sa tunique et qu'il vint à dégainer son épée une nouvelle fois, qu'il avait rengainer lorsqu'il avait quitté ces cadets à Cair Paravel, le Pevensie tourna toute son attention vers le feu d'artifice qui continuait d'être lancer dans le ciel pour lui faire savoir que le piège était dressé._

 _Et resserrant la garde sur son épée, Peter n'eut qu'à flatter doucement l'encolure de Cornélia, lui faisant pleinement comprendre qu'elle pouvait y aller. Ordre que la licorne n'attendit pas une seconde pour appliquer qu'elle se remit doucement en route, passant du trot au galop en quelques secondes à sa course rapide à l'instant même où elle quitta la lisière de la forêt aux abords de Cair Paravel, réempruntant une nouvelle fois le pont alors que le dragon eut remarqué leur sortie en force._

 _Celui-ci allait d'ailleurs reprendre sa traque, lorsqu'il dut éviter les projectiles que lui relancèrent les arbres pour ainsi l'occuper assez longtemps pour donner de l'avance à Peter et à Cornélia pour gagner du terrain sur le dragon pour arriver le plus vite possible au piège avant lui. Sauf que le dragon parvint à se défaire de l'attaque des arbres et se relança de nouveau en chasse alors que sa proie avait déjà atteint Cair Paravel, chevauchant dans les cours et rues paver droit vers leur cible. Tandis que les catapultes de la citée, celles se trouvant être le plus éloigné du chemin qu'empruntait Peter et Cornélia, vinrent à être user sur le dragon, forçant celui-ci à rompre son vol et à poursuivre sa chasse par voie terrestre._

 _Courant tel un bulldozer sur les traces de son « voleur » alors que les arbres et les esprits de la nature s'acharnaient à ralentir sa progression, en faisant tomber des pans des murs qu'il avait détruits durant son carnage devant son chemin. Le faisant grogner d'énervement et l'obligeant à sauter ou à faire des détours pour poursuivre sa proie, veillant toujours à demeurer à l'abri des tirs de catapultes. Tandis que plus en avant, la licorne de Peter finit par l'amener sur la zone de construction alors qu'il avisa sans peine le chemin, banaliser par des torches dans le sol de chaque côté qu'ils devaient emprunter, encadrer par les échafaudages en bois des travailleurs couvrant la zone. Ce qui allait aussi forcer le dragon à demeurer à terre que d'emprunter la voir des airs, ce qui pourrait poser problème pour lui faire « passer » la sangle qui l'entrainerait dans sa chute._

 _Sangle que Peter finit par discerner plus loin sur le chemin banaliser par les torches, qui se constituait en un filet assez solide pour le tenir et l'accrocher, autant que la corde qui devait maintenir le contre-poids de « l'ascenseur » au bord de la falaise qui n'attendait que d'être sectionner pour tomber._

 _Sauf qu'avant cela, Peter voulait tenter de faire entendre raison au dragon et de mettre un terme à cette affaire de manière la plus diplomatique possible. Et pour cela, il allait devoir être seul à devoir faire face au dragon._

 _Raison pour laquelle il vint à stopper Cornélia, à quelques mètres de la corde qui ferait céder le contre-poids, se doutant que, ou que les autres soient cachés dans les environs autour de lui, ils viendraient à trancher la corde qui lâcherait le filet sur le dragon à l'instant même où celui-ci serait juste en dessous. Et où, descendant du dos de sa licorne, lui ordonna d'aller se mettre à l'abri avant de se tenir droit et son épée baisser en attendant l'arrivée du dragon jusqu'à lui. Sauf qu'il allait devoir prévenir les siens avant que ces derniers ne tente d'intervenir et de lui en dissuader de faire cela._

 __ Que personne n'intervient ! C'est entre moi et lui. N'intervenez que si cela est nécessaire ! Leur ordonna Peter d'une voix autoritaire à tous ceux se trouvant autour lorsque le dragon termina par entrer dans la zone de construction._

 _Et s'arrêtant quelque peu en constatant que sa proie avait cessée de fuir devant lui, le dragon continua d'avancer doucement vers lui, tout en observant les environs en se doutant d'un possible piège. Peter allait devoir le concentrer sur autre chose que sur cette possible solution fatale._

 __ Ecoutez Mr le Dragon, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'arriver à de telles extrémités pour nous comprendre ? Je suis persuadé que nous pouvons trouver amplement une solution des plus pacifique à notre problème, ne croyez-vous pas ? Lui questionna Peter à voix haute et clair, attirant ainsi toute l'attention du saurien sur sa personne et le déconcentrant des possibles lieux ou se cachaient les autres autour. Si vous souhaitez trouver un responsable à toute cette affaire, je suis le seul fautif, mon peuple n'a pas à souffrir de votre colère pour quelque chose qui ne sont pas responsable lui affirma-t-il plus que déterminer à faire entendre raison à ce dragon qui s'était stoppé dans son avancer, juste à quelques mètres du filet tendus au-dessus entre les échafaudages, alors qu'il se retenait grandement de lever les yeux vers le piège pour éviter que le saurien vienne à le remarquer à son tour._

 __ Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?_

 __ C'est moi qui est ordonné à nos troupes d'accoster sur votre île lorsque nous avions des problèmes de navigation reprit Peter plus fortement pour ainsi couvrir l'exclamation d'Edmund qui était venu de sa droite, espérant que, qui que ce soit qui se trouvait avec lui, viendrait à le retenir, lui, autant que ces sœurs par la même occasion. Nous vous aurions demander votre aval de pouvoir accoster sur votre île si nous avions sus que vous étiez là mais nous n'avions trouver qu'une île déserte, alors nous avons crus que personne ne viendrait nous en tenir mais nous avions eu torts et je vous présente nos sincères excuses pour le dérangement que nous vous avons causés vint-il à s'excuser au nom de son peuple en espérant que cela pourrait être suffisant._

 _Mais aux vus du grondement du dragon, celui-ci n'était pas prêt à accepter aussi facilement, alors que Peter leva sa main gauche en un geste apaisant pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune attitude menaçante à son encontre. Tout en rengainant doucement son arme de son autre main qu'il vint à lever doucement à son tour, les lui montrant toutes les deux en évidence dans un désir de trouver une solution pacifique, faisant un pas vers la créature alors qu'il pouvait facilement entendre les halètements d'effroi que sa tentative donna autour de lui. Il devait continuer de garder le dragon concentrer sur sa personne et sur ces mots jusqu'au bout pour réussir à le convaincre._

 __ Je ne souhaites pas votre mort Mr le Dragon. Aucune personne de mon peuple ne le souhaite d'ailleurs en sachant que nous sommes les fautifs dans cette affaire, mais pour protéger nos familles et nos camarades, ils n'hésiteront pas à en venir à de telles extrémités pour vous stopper. Alors je vous le demande, non je vous en conjures, reprenez votre or et repartez pour votre Royaume sans commettre d'autres torts et je vous jures que sur Aslan, plus aucun Narnien ne viendra à poser un pied ou patte sur votre domaine durant mon règne. Avons-nous un deal ? Lui proposa doucement Peter, tout en ayant sortis doucement la pièce d'échec de sa poche et la lui présentant, faisant de nouveau trois pas et déposer celle-ci sur le sol avant de reculer de cinq pas, les mains bien en évidence. Que dîtes-vous ?_

 _Alors qu'un silence glacial se fit tout autour des deux protagonistes face à face avec la pièce d'échec se trouvant entre eux, tandis que tous les témoins de la scène demeurèrent le plus silencieux possible et prêt à intervenir à tout instant, tous ne pouvaient réfutés des paroles de leur Roi. Personne ne souhaitait la mort du dragon mais si celui-ci venait à les forcer dans leur retranchement aussi loin, ils n'auraient guère le choix d'agir en conséquence._

 _Pendant plusieurs minutes, la tension fut palpable dans la zone de construction alors que Peter ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours les mains lever dans un geste inoffensif attendant patiemment. Tandis que le dragon, se tenant toujours à sa place, n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre à l'exception de son regard qui passait du Roi à la pièce puis une nouvelle fois au Roi et à la pièce d'échec. Le manège dura pendant quelques instants avant qu'il n'y ait eu enfin du mouvement venant du dragon._

 _Le seul souci s'est qu'à l'instant même où celui-ci fit un geste en avant, paraissant aller récupérer son bien, quittant ainsi Peter du regard, quelqu'un autour d'eux fit un bruit quelconque, sans nul doute lorsqu'il se redressa ou toucha une partie d'un échafaudage qui vint s'écrouler faisant sursauter tout le monde. Y compris Peter et le dragon qui rivèrent leur attention sur la gauche pour le premier et la droite pour le second avant que celui-ci ne vienne à penser qu'il avait été dupé et dans un grondement de rage, vint à charger de plein fouet droit vers le Pevensie._

 _Ne tergiversant pas d'avantage de savoir comment les choses avaient pu déraper à ce point, Peter se détourna immédiatement du dragon et vint à fuir devant celui-ci, droit vers la corde retenant le contre-poids accrocher à la falaise alors que dans son dos, il perçut l'ordre d'Edmund de « couper la corde », avant que le cri de rage du saurien ne vienne à résonner une seconde fois. Sans nul doute que le filet avait dus lui tomber sur la tête au moment où il passa dessous, obligeant Peter à jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour constater que le filet avait passer sa tête, s'accrocha à ces épaules et à ces ailes, alors que le dragon n'apprécia nullement ce « poncho » improviser en se mettant à tourner sur lui-même. Mais il cessa très vite lorsqu'il concentra de nouveau son regard des plus furax sur le Pevensie avant de s'élancer une fois encore droit sur lui._

 __ Peter !_

 _Peter n'attendit pas une seconde que le dragon vienne à l'atteindre et ne le percute de plein fouet, qu'il avait de nouveau dégainer son épée et trancha dans la corde qui allait entrainer le dragon dans le ravin. Le seul problème s'est que, Peter se trouvait entre le dragon et le ravin, alors que celui-ci continuait de le charger avant que le contrepoids ne vienne à le tirer de plein fouet le faisant perdre patte. L'instant d'avant s'était la tête d'un dragon qui lui arrivait dessus et maintenant, il avait à faire à l'arrière train du saurien qui était en train de planter ces griffes dans le sol pour ralentir et empêcher sa prochaine chute, lui arrivant droit dessus._

 _Le Pevensie parvint à éviter la collision en se plaçant de côté entre les échafaudages, sauf que le dragon avait facilement remarquer sa manœuvre du coin de l'œil et avant même que le garçon n'est pu le prévoir, la créature s'était catapulter droit vers lui et sa patte avant droite vint à se refermer sur lui. Entrainant Peter avec lui sous le cri de terreur de tous, le Pevensie s'était accrocher à l'une des échafaudages, tentant de se dégager de la prise du dragon mais lorsque trois de ces griffes vinrent à se planter dans le haut de sa chair, Peter ne put éviter le hurlement de douleur de le prendre aux lacérations qu'étaient en train de lui causer la créature sur lui._

 _La douleur était telle que Peter eut les plus grandes difficultés à se rappeler ce qui s'était passée ensuite, ne l'ayant sus que lors du rapport donné par sa famille et tous les autres Narniens présent. Que malgré la souffrance et les lacérations que lui causaient le dragon dans le dos, Peter n'avait pas lâcher la corde une seule seconde, parvenant à résister à la souffrance que celui-ci lui causait lorsque le saurien avait levé sa patte, lâchant ainsi son dos au niveau de la ceinture avant de replonger sauvagement ces derniers droits sur ces jambes. Entaillant sauvagement l'arrière de ces genoux avant que ces griffes ne viennent à s'enfoncer profondément dans ces mollets, transperçant de part en part ces jambes, ce qui l'avait poussé à lâcher la corde et à faire de nouveau entrainer dans la chute du dragon, droit vers la falaise et les rochers se trouvant en contrebas avec les vagues venant s'y échouer._

 _Par il ne savait réellement comment, Peter était parvenu à faire lâcher la prise que le dragon avait sur ces jambes, et s'était retrouver suspendus dans le vide à plusieurs centaines de mètres des rochers sur lequel s'était écraser le dragon, accrocher à la garde de son épée qu'il avait réussi à planter dans la roche. Sa famille et les Narniens se trouvaient tous au bord du précipice lui criant de s'accrocher et de tenir bon, qu'ils allaient descendre le récupérer le plus vite possible._

 _Dans un état des plus comateux, Peter n'avait fait qu'hocher de la tête, serrant les dents pour retenir ces cris de douleur sur l'étirement de ces lacérations avec des bras ainsi tendus au-dessus de lui, portant son poids ainsi suspendu dans le vide, le Pevensie se mettait à compter dans sa tête pour essayer de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que sur ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Etant brutalement ramener à la réalité lorsqu'il perçut un grondement sous lui et les cris de terreur des siens au-dessus de sa tête._

 _Baissant son attention vers la source du grondement, Peter croisa facilement le regard douloureux mais pourtant bien vivant du dragon, qui était en train de se relever doucement du rocher sur lequel il s'était écrasé lors de sa chute. Et les vagues continuaient de venir s'échouer sur sa personne, ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid, toute son attention focaliser sur le garçon._

 __ Peter ! Ne bouges surtout pas, nous allons…_

 __ Ne faites rien Edmund ! Laissez-le partir !_

 __ Quoi ? Peter, tu es sérieux !_

 __ Oui Susan, je le suis. Laissez ce dragon tranquille !_

 __ Tu es sur Peter ?_

 __ Oui Lucy. Faites-moi confiance, d'accord ? Leur demanda Peter, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir à l'effort qu'il était en train de faire pour ne pas tomber alors qu'il pouvait facilement sentir son sang continuer de s'échapper de ces blessures, cascadant sur son dos telle une rivière dont des gouttes vinrent à tomber de ces pieds._

 _Allant s'échouer droit sur le museau du dragon qui se mit à remuer des naseaux vers l'odeur du sang sur sa personne, avant de saisir ces gouttes de sa langue en la faisant passer sur son museau, faisant augmenter la terreur et l'inquiétude de tous pour la survie du Roi. Car si le gout de sang du garçon lui était agréable, le dragon pourrait s'attaquer à lui de nouveau mais cette fois dans le but de le dévorer vivant._

 __ Votre Majesté !_

 __ Que personne n'intervient Oreius c'est un ordre !_

 __ Mais Peter, il va te…_

 __ Il ne me fera rien Susan ! Par Aslan, ayez donc foi en moi, tout se passera bien !_

 __ Comment peux-tu croire cela ?_

 __ Parce que moi j'y crois Edmund, alors faites-moi confiance ?_

 _Ne disant rien d'autre alors que la tension était des plus palpable au-dessus de lui, Peter revrilla son attention ou ce qui lui restait encore de concentration pour se focaliser sur le saurien qui paraissait être en pleine réflexion profonde aux vus du regard quelque peu étrange qu'il était en train d'adresser à Peter. Celui-ci avait le pressentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose d'autre qui le poussait aussi à avoir une telle confiance aveugle dans la créature, qui n'aurait pas hésité à mettre tout Cair Paravel à feu et à sang pour récupérer son bien, le sentant amplement dans ces tripes qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ce dernier. Et sa croyance finit par lui donner raison, lorsque le dragon termina par se détourner de lui, refocalisant son regard sur la pièce de son trésor dérobée qu'il avait toujours solidement tenus dans sa patte avant-gauche pour ensuite river son regard vers l'Est._

 _L'instant d'après, le dragon s'était laissé aller dans l'eau, se mettant à nager et à s'enfoncer dans l'océan pour rentrer chez lui en empruntant la voie maritime à celle des airs, aux vus de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait sa paire d'aile. Départ sans d'avantage d'attaque qui surprirent grandement les autres Pevensie et les Narniens témoins de cette scène avant que tous ne rivent de nouveau leur attention vers le Roi Peter, qui avait un doux sourire aux lèvres._

 __ Je vous l'avais bien dit. Maintenant, si cela vous serait possible de me remonter, je commence sérieusement à m'endormir de là ou je me trouve ? Leur demanda Peter d'une voix quelque peu ironique et en ne pouvant éviter le gémissement que son amusement lui causa sur ces blessures par la même occasion._

 _Alors que tous les autres au-dessus de lui s'empressèrent de reprendre leur manœuvre pour faire descendre des personnes pour aller le récupérer et le remonter sur la terre ferme._

 _._ xXx.

_ Tu es sur d'être en état de te battre mon garçon ? Tes mains…

_ Je ne suis peut-être pas dans ma meilleure forme Oin mais je n'ai nullement le choix. Qui d'autre serait assez fou pour s'amuser de nouveau au chat et à la souris avec un dragon ? Lui questionna Peter, tout en se tenant le flanc droit après avoir renfilé ces tenus par-dessus son bandage pour ne pas attraper la mort aux vus de son état, alors qu'il tenait solidement l'arc qu'on lui avait confié.

Ne rapportant nullement sur l'état de ces mains, les brulures qu'il avait reçues, ne pouvait pas être soigner par la magie des elfes. Ou en tout cas par celle de Tauriel car elle, autant que Legolas avait admis que ces brulures n'avaient pu être causés par un simple feu. Tous les deux pouvant pleinement affirmer que ce qui avait causé ces blessures ne pouvait émaner d'un simple feu, que ce feu avait été sombre. Bien plus sombre et malveillant que le poison de Morgul qu'il s'était pris par le biais de la flèche de Bolg et qui allait continuer à le bruler jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un possible antidote à ce mal, ou un elfe plus qualifier qu'eux dans les soins elfiques.

Peter n'avait rien dis par quelle manière il avait eu ces brulures, préférant leur rapporter plus tard ce sujet, surtout qu'ils allaient devoir focaliser toute leur concentration sur Smaug, donc ces derniers n'avaient nullement besoin de savoir pour l'instant que Sauron était derrière tout cela. Surtout que lui-même essayait de demeurer focaliser sur le dragon avant d'aller rejeter un autre coup d'œil à Dol Guldur pour savoir si Gandalf et les autres étaient parvenus à sortir à temps de la forteresse. Il devait faire confiance en Aslan pour veiller sur son petit frère et les autres, il devait avoir la foi.

Reconcentrant sa concentration sur les flèches piéger qu'il avait fait avec Oin durant la journée dans le carquois qu'il vint à placer sur son dos avec son bouclier et que son épée avait retrouvé sa place à son fourreau qui se trouvait accrocher à sa ceinture à sa talle, Peter resserra ces protections aux avant-bras, autant que ces gants. Ces dernières recouvrant ces bandages et les compresses de plante placer sur ces brulures, le Pevensie riva toute son attention vers le vieux guérisseur et le reste de ces camarades à ces côtés qui avaient tous leur attention river sur la Montagne et sur l'avancée du dragon sur Lacville. Alors que le peuple de Lacville avait tous été rassemblé au centre-ville, devant la demeure du Maitre qui avait disparus après avoir hurler sur le Pevensie lorsque le garde en poste l'avait délivré de sa cellule avec ces sbires à l'instant même où Smaug avait quitté Erebor.

Celui-ci avec Alfrid et les autres avaient tentés de s'attirer une nouvelle colère de Peter, qui avait une folle envie de lui refaire son portrait encore une fois mais les deux elfes s'en étaient emmêlés tous les deux. En tant que Prince elfe de la Forêt Noire, Legolas avait fait savoir au Maitre de Lacville que le Roi était sous la protection des elfes et que s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit contre lui, ils auraient à faire à toute l'armée des elfes.

Le Maitre et sa clique avaient donc compris le message et avait déguerpis le plancher, laissant ainsi la responsabilité des habitants à Bard et aux autres, alors que Peter n'avait eu besoin de que de plonger la main dans l'eau pour appeler une nouvelle fois dresser un autre dôme d'eau de protection autour de la mairie en protégeant les habitants dessus. Autant que l'arc-lance de nain qui avait été déplacé et placer de telle sorte que l'archer n'aurait alors aucune possibilité de manquer son tir. Pendant que beaucoup d'habitant avait été plus qu'estomaquer en discernant la flèche noire que tenait Bard dans sa main avec son arc dans son autre main faisant parcourir la rumeur à ce propos. Tout en ayant confié la charge de ces filles à son fils, le Bathelier se tenait prêt avec les flèches piéger autant que Legolas et Tauriel qui seraient eux aussi du combat, Oin et Bofur avaient tous les deux pour mission d'actionner les autres pièges attendant le dragon. Soutenus par des volontaires parmi les habitants de Lacville qui souhaitaient aider et qui avaient pour ordre de sauter à l'eau si le dragon venait à leur charger dessus, leur vie était plus précieuse que ce dont ils avaient entrepris de fabriquer pour lutter face à la Première et Principale Calamité de la Terre du Milieu.

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour vaincre votre dragon dans votre royaume ? Lui demanda Legolas curieux de connaitre de quelle manière ils avaient vaincu la créature chez eux.

_ Il n'a nullement apprécier que je le fasse tourner en bourrique avec l'appui des arbres avant d'être attaché à un filet et de se faire tirer par un contrepoids et de rencontrer des rochers à la réception en bas. Il a dus avoir les ailes briser et j'ai gagné des lacérations dans le dos et les jambes, nous sommes sortis de cette affaire quitte et…

_ A vous entendre parler, on dirait que ce dragon est toujours en vie ? Lui questionna curieuse Tauriel.

_ Peut-être qu'il l'est ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'est plus depuis tout ce temps ? Leur admit Peter sur cette véracité, son regard river vers le ciel nuageux, parvenant sans peine à localiser l'aura de Smaug tout en haut, celui-ci se mettant à jauger le dôme d'eau et à s'interroger dessus.

_ Alors vous ne l'avez pas tué ? Mais vous nous aviez dit que vous l'aviez vaincu ? L'interrogea Bofur surpris d'une telle chose.

_ Nous avons seulement dis que nous l'avions vaincu Bofur, nous n'avons jamais préciser que nous l'avions tué ? Il est vrai qu'après sa chute cela aurait pu lui être fatale mais il a été des plus résistant et…

_ Et il a donc pris la fuite avant que vous n'ayez eux le temps de l'abattre ? Le questionna Oin sur cette possible vérité qu'avait été la fin de leur face à face avec le dragon.

_ Nullement Oin. Je l'ai fait épargner.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as fait quoi ?

_ Je l'ai fait épargner. Il est rentré chez lui et nous n'avons plus entendus parlez de lui. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous choque tous les deux ? Les questionna Peter à l'encontre de Bofur et d'Oin, paraissant surpris même s'il connaissait parfaitement la raison de l'incompréhension des deux nains à son attitude envers le dragon. Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû le faire tuer d'après vous ?

_ Bien sûr Peter ! C'est un dragon ! Lui répliqua Bofur comme si celle-ci suffisait à l'expliquer la mise à mort de la créature.

_ Ok Bofur ! Voyons cela d'un autre point de vue d'accord ? Des personnes entrent dans une demeure qu'ils pensent vide de tout occupant, croyant qu'il n'y a personne alors que le propriétaire est là mais qu'il demeure caché ou qu'il ne se trouve pas chez lui à ce moment. Les visiteurs regagnent leur demeure avec un bien de cette maison vide et son propriétaire finit par les retrouver pour le récupérer. D'après vous, qui sont les méchants de l'histoire ? Les voyageurs ? Ou le propriétaire ? Les questionna-t-il, autant Bofur et Oin que tous les autres pour leur faire comprendre son point de vue.

_ Les voyageurs.

_ Exactement : approuva Peter en tournant son attention vers Tauriel qui avait saisis ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Tout mon peuple a parfaitement saisis que nous étions les fautifs, dragon ou pas, nous lui avons dérobé un bien qui lui appartenait. Il est venu le reprendre, il la récupérer et il est repartis. Fin de l'histoire Bofur.

_ Mais, c'est un dragon Peter et…

_ Et quoi Oin ? C'est un dragon et quoi ? Allez-vous juger toute une race et leur donner des étiquettes à cause d'un seul de leur représentant ? Lui questionna Peter exténuer et quelque peu furibond en lâchant la pression sur les deux nains en face de lui, surtout à cause de la souffrance qu'il vivait de ces brulures aux mains. Venant de votre part, une telle attitude des plus mesquine et gaminerie, c'est totalement se foutre de la gueule du monde leur répliqua-t-il énervé, inquiétant grandement les nains autant que les elfes et les hommes devant lui de son attitude.

_ Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles gamin ?

_ De quoi je parles Bofur ? Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ? Je te parles de la sale habitude que toi et les autres avez de frapper avant de parler. Vous avez la sale habitude de foncer dans le tas sans penser à une solution diplomatique et pacifique avec vos affaires et…

_ Allez-vous tenter de parlementer avec le dragon Mon Seigneur ? Lui demanda Legolas se doutant de ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ Essayer de parler avec Smaug ? Mais c'est de la folie, il…

_ Je sais parfaitement que cela est de la folie Bard puisque je l'ai déjà fait par le passé sauf que c'est bien la première fois avec un dragon qui peut parler et ne fera pas qu'à me grogner dessus fit remarquer Peter sur ce sujet.

_ Moi j'aimerais bien comprendre le rapport avec notre attitude et celle de Smaug ? Essaya de saisir Bofur, ne voyant nullement le lien entre les deux sujets autant qu'Oin qui haussa les épaules, lui aussi des plus larguer sur la question.

_ Je me serais parfaitement douter que tu n'aurais pas compris mon allusion Bofur, vous n'êtes pas réellement futé vous les nains fit remarquer cassant Peter, choquant d'avantage les deux nains qui le regardèrent la bouche ouverte. Mais au fait que je vais sans nul doute mourir dans très peu de temps, je vais donc me faire une joie d'éclairer votre lanterne. Cessez donc d'accuser vos voisins et tout autre personne autour de vous pour vos problèmes et commencez à vous interroger sur vous-même ? A vous remettre en doute pour pouvoir allez de l'avant et ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Parce que si vous ne faites pas cela, vous échouerez toujours dans ce que vous entreprenez. Vous êtes peut-être tous différents les uns aux autres, autant physiquement qu'en culture et mode de vie mais que vous soyez nains, elfes, hommes ou même hobbit, vous êtes exactement pareil. Vous avez un cœur, vous avez besoin de respirer pour vivre. Vous avez une famille. Des amis. Une maison. Arrêtez de croire que parce que vous n'êtes pas issue de la même race et que vous ne parlez pas la même langue, vous ne pouvez travailler de concert, ensemble pour le bien commun de ce monde. C'est votre devoir à tous ! De vous battre tous ensemble pour donner un avenir meilleur, plus beau encore pour les générations futures. Pour vos enfants et tous les autres qui viendront ensuite, vous devez vous battre pour tout ce dont qui est juste et bon dans ce monde. Vous pensez tous que Smaug est la plus grande menace auquel vous devez faire face ? Smaug n'est que le prélude à quelques choses de bien pire qui va arriver. Mes paroles ne sont pas là dans le but de vous effrayez parce que je le suis même en cet instant précis, comme vous tous, j'ai peur. Mais ce sentiment me rend humain comme vous tous ici et cela prouve que nous pouvons tous éprouver les mêmes choses, sauf que la peur amène aussi au courage et c'est mon courage qui me mènera à combattre et faire face au dragon. Alors n'ayez pas honte d'avoir peur, au contraire, prouvez leur à tous au monde entier que quoi qu'il advienne vous ne craindrez jamais l'obscurité et ces sbires. Je ferais ce qui doit être accomplis. Et vous ?

Pour toute réponse à la question que leur posa Peter après la moralité qu'il venait de leur servir à tous sans aucune hésitation, le Roi de Narnia constata sans peine que ces camarades de combat, Bofur, Oin, Legolas, Tauriel et Bard avaient tous resserrer leur poigne sur leurs armes prêtes à en découdre. Autant que les volontaires de Lacville qui hochèrent tous de la tête, prêt eux aussi au combat. Pendant que le reste de la population vinrent à aborder des mines sérieuses à leurs tours, personne ne souhaitant fuir la prochaine zone de combat, protéger tous sous la protection aquatique du Roi lorsque tous vinrent à relever de la tête à l'instant ou le « ciel » se colora de flamme.

Et Smaug déversa son feu sur Lacville.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour aujourd'hui avec ces 2 chapitres ;)**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous pensez? hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus en tout cas =D**

 **la suite, avec l'affrontement de Peter vs Smaug seront dans les prochains chapitres que je posterais dimanche prochain, ou peut-être mercredi qui sait ;)**

 **je vous dis à tous un bon dimanche et à la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	50. Chapitre 49 Je suis le Feu Je suis la M

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite comme promis avec le début du combat de Smaug contre les habitants de Lacville ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à Aurore Heart pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant =D**

 **v'là pour le blabla ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : « Je suis le Feu. Je suis la Mort »**

 _Pour toute réponse à la question que leur posa Peter après la moralité qu'il venait de leur servir à tous sans aucune hésitation, le Roi de Narnia constata sans peine que ces camarades de combat, Bofur, Oin, Legolas, Tauriel et Bard avaient tous resserrer leur poigne sur leurs armes prêtes à en découdre. Autant que les volontaires de Lacville qui hochèrent tous de la tête, prêt eux aussi au combat. Pendant que le reste de la population vinrent à aborder des mines sérieuses à leurs tours, personne ne souhaitant fuir la prochaine zone de combat, protéger tous sous la protection aquatique du Roi lorsque tous vinrent à relever de la tête à l'instant ou le « ciel » se colora de flamme._

 _Et Smaug déversa son feu sur Lacville._

.xXx.

_ Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ? Questionna Peter à ces camarades de combat alors qu'il ne quittait pas du regard les flammes que déversaient Smaug sur la protection marine au-dessus de Lacville et résistant sans peine à la deuxième charge du dragon lors de sa seconde descente en la survolant dans un autre sens avant de reprendre de l'altitude.

_ Dans quel état émotionnel se trouve le dragon Peter ? Lui demanda curieux Oin en se demandant si celui-ci pourrait visualiser l'état dans la créature ailé.

_ Il est furax Oin. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'ont tenté les autres pour essayer de le vaincre mais il ne l'a pas réellement apprécié.

_ On s'en tient au plan initial alors ?

_ Oui Bard. Je m'occupe de le divertir et de l'énerver, vous le titiller, jusqu'à ce que l'on le mette dans l'axe de l'arc-lance et cela sera à vous de jouer. Visez bien et ne le manquez pas d'accord ?

_ Je ferais de mon mieux Voter Majesté lui promit Bard.

_ Cela me suffira amplement Bard. Alors allons-y tous et qu'Aslan veille sur nous leur souhaita solennellement Peter en leur souriant à tous avant de courir droit vers sa première position de combat alors que ces autres camarades allèrent se disperser dans Lacville, attendant à leurs tours pour actionner les pièges, autant que les volontaires de Lacville.

Le combat pour Lacville pouvait s'engager.

_ Votre Majesté ?

Se stoppant dans sa course pour aller prendre son premier poste pour mettre Smaug dans la ligne de mire du premier piège à son encontre, Peter s'arrêta et retourna son attention vers la personne l'ayant appelé en arquant quelque peu le sourcil à cette dernière.

_ Tauriel ? Qu'y-a-t'il ?

_ Je… Je tenais à…

_ Si ce sont des excuses pour ce qui s'est produit dans la forêt, je les refuse parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner.

_ Mais…

_ Vous ne faisiez que vous défendre et je vous ai moi quelque peu malmener donc… Nous pouvons dire que nous sommes quittes, surtout que vous m'avez sauvé du poison alors il n'y a rien de se faire pardonner lui informa le Pevensie sur de lui sur la question et refusant aussi qu'elle s'excuse pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité au premier abord.

_ Tout de même Votre Majesté, je…

_ Peter.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Pas de « Votre Majesté » avec moi Tauriel, appelez-moi Peter. Nous sommes des frères d'armes qui allons faire face à un dragon cracheur de feu, donc nous pouvons amplement oublier les titres et tout le reste, vous ne croyez ? Lui demanda Peter avant de reporter son regard vers le ciel et vers le dôme d'eau qui se colora une nouvelle fois de feu lorsque Smaug déversa son torrent de flamme sur la protection. Mais nous pourrons en rediscuter lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée, d'accord ?

_ Mais… La Prophétie ?

_ Croyez-moi Tauriel, j'ai bien l'intention de survivre à cette nuit alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ?

_ Oui. Bonne chance à vous Peter.

_ A vous aussi Tauriel.

Et lui souriant une dernière fois, Peter finit par se détourner d'elle et s'empressa de rejoindre sa position de combat, alors que Tauriel regagna à son tour son poste de garde pour l'affrontement qui n'allait plus tarder à débuter. Tandis que le Pevensie atteignait enfin sa position, passant son arc sur son épaule, il attrapa la corde et grimpa jusqu'à atteindre le toit de la maison où il devait prendre place. Reprenant l'arc en main et la chargeant déjà d'une des flèches dont la pointe était encadrée avec des herbes et autres substances qui étaient accrocher grâce à un morceau de tissu enrouler et sceller autour.

Se tenant sur la toiture et le regard river vers le ciel, Peter concentra toute son attention sur Smaug, qui s'était de nouveau relancer en altitude avant de virer durement sur le côté pour fondre une nouvelle fois sur la protection pour tenter de la percer, sauf que cette fois-ci, Smaug allait avoir une sacrée surprise. Peter n'attendit pas une seconde et tendant son arc, visa la tête du dragon se rapprochant d'eux et tira sa flèche piéger.

Traversant sans peine la protection d'eau comme si elle n'avait pas été là, et ne lui causant d'ailleurs aucun dégât, la flèche poursuivit son ascension, atteignant sans peine le museau du dragon, droit dans l'un des naseaux de Smaug. Celui-ci n'apprécia guère d'avoir une épingle dans le nez qui le fit changer de trajectoire brutalement qui le mena à perdre de l'altitude avant qu'il ne vienne à s'écraser dans le lac à la plus grande surprise de tous les témoins de la scène. Tandis que le dragon se mit à barboter dans l'eau comme un dératé pour s'en extirper alors qu'il se mit à gratter furieusement son museau, pour tenter d'extraire la flèche. Pendant que les plantes furent lâcher dans son naseau, le faisait très vite éternuer comme un malade et se mit à déverser son feu sur le lac autour de lui.

_ C'est sur et certains. Il va m'en vouloir à mort maintenant vint à admettre Peter à voix haute alors que Smaug était parvenu à retirer la flèche de son museau, faisant couler son sang de la blessure qu'il s'était causer pour retirer « l'épingle » en question. Que tout le monde s'accroche, ça va chauffer !

L'instant d'après, le dragon s'empressa de battre furieusement des ailes pour s'arracher à l'eau du lac et reprendre de l'altitude avant de charger de plein fouet droit vers la protection, faisant crier tout le monde de terreur en s'attendant tous à voir le dragon passer facilement au travers. Mais cela ne fut nullement le cas comme l'avait redouter les habitants de Lacville et souhaiter Smaug qui heurta de plein fouet une surface des plus lisse et robuste comme du cristal, obligeant le dragon à s'accrocher à la paroi pour ne pas glisser et retourner à la flotte aussi vite qu'il n'était monté. Et plongeant son regard vers Lacville, parvenant à voir à travers, Smaug réussit à apercevoir Peter sur son toit, son arc et une nouvelle flèche prête à être user alors que celui-ci poursuivit la manœuvre de focaliser le dragon en venant à le narguer délibérément.

Se mettant à saluer le dragon de sa main droite avec un sourire des plus ironique aux lèvres que Smaug n'apprécia nullement, se mettant à gronder dangereusement avant de se mettre à prendre une profonde inspiration alors que son poitrail s'embrasa, prouvant qu'il était sur le point de lâcher son feu satanique. Mais Peter avait prévu une telle manœuvre et connaissait la parade parfaite, surtout que cela allait totalement focaliser la concentration du regard sur lui.

_ Maintenant !

Et sur son ordre lancer, la barrière aquatique protégeant Lacville vint à se briser et Smaug se retrouva poser sur… plus rien du tout. Et dans un grondement de surprise, Smaug vint à chuter d'une bonne centaine de mètres, droit sur les bâtiments de Lacville sous lui, les réduisant en miette sous sa masse alors qu'il se mit à hoqueter pour éviter d'étouffer sous le manque d'air qu'il eut à cet instant. Se devant d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration et de ne pas étouffer sous ces propres flammes qu'il avait ravaler à la descente.

_ J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été secouer au changement d'altitude violente parce que, cela paraitrait réellement idiot qu'un dragon venait à mourir étouffer par ces propres flammes après une petite descente surprise, vous ne croyez pas ? Lui demanda Peter d'une voix quelque peu ironique et concerner, tandis qu'il ne quitta pas le dragon du regard qui se tenait à plus d'une centaine de mètres de sa personne, concentrant ainsi l'attention de ce dernier sur lui.

_ Qui es-tu ? Toi ose me défier ? Lui ordonna Smaug d'une voix dangereuse et grondante.

_ Celui qui, avec l'appui des dryades du lac, n'aura besoin que de vous noyez au fond pour mettre un terme, définitivement, à votre existence donc pour vous éviter cette possible fin tragique et su nous trouvions un accord pacifique, vous et nous ?

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous oserez me proposer ? Lui gronda Smaug avec ironie, tout en observant le lac avec minutie, comme pour tenter de trouver ces éventuelles « dryades » dessous.

_ Que vous regagnez les Terres du Nord et que vous ne remettriez plus jamais les pattes dans ces Royaumes ? C'est une bonne proposition pour votre vie Smaug, prenez-là !

_ Et tu crois peut-être que je vais obéir à la parole d'un homme du lac ! Cracha avec véhémence Smaug avec dangerosité à son encontre.

_ Parce que je ne suis pas un homme de Lacville, Smaug. Je suis Peter Pevensie, Grand Roi de Narnia et Envoyé d'Aslan le Grand Lion.

_ Le Porteur de Lion ? Questionna Smaug comme s'il venait à comprendre quelque chose avant de se mettre à humer l'air, alors que l'appellation qu'il venait d'user rendit Peter plus qu'alerte car une seul autre créature l'avait nommé ainsi.

Azog.

Lui donnant ainsi la preuve qu'il redoutait tant. Les orques et Azog étaient tous de mèches avec le dragon, et donc par extension, Sauron et Smaug avaient fait alliance dans la prise de l'Est. Ils allaient devoir réellement se charger du dragon et ainsi le rayer définitivement des renforts de cette prochaine armée qui allait leur foncer dessus pour s'emparer d'Erebor et du reste de l'Est.

_ A ce que je peux sentir, tu as fait la connaissance d'un vieil ami à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda plus qu'ironique Smaug avant de baisser son attention vers les avant-bras et mains du Porteur de Lion. Comment vont tes mains Porteur de Lion ? Je peux sentir d'ici la malfaisance qui les imprègne, tu t'es frotté un peu trop fortement à plus fort que toi pour en garder de telle séquelle sur ta personne ; s'amusa le vieux dragon de ces paroles alors Peter retint de baisser son regard vers ces propres mains, alors qu'il pouvait facilement ressentir le regard de tous sur ces dernières.

Il n'avait nullement besoin de la parole du dragon pour savoir que ces brulures n'allaient pas uniquement disparaitre aussi facilement, surtout à cette impression qu'il avait de voir ces mains et avant-bras se mettre à fumer lorsqu'il rivait son œil d'aura vers sa propre personne. La lumière claire de sa propre aura noircissant au niveau de ces membres supérieurs et cette fumée noire qui s'échappait, lui donnait cette impression de feu à peine éteint et qui continuait de bruler sous les frondaisons. Et même si cela était douloureux et qu'il se doutait parfaitement que cela le serait sans nulle doute jusqu'à la fin, ayant cet impression que seul Aslan pourrait soigner de telles brulures, celui n'apparaitrait pas avant la fin de cette quête alors s'était à eux de faire en sorte de la finir le plus rapidement possible.

Même si cela voulait dire d'arriver plus vite à la bataille d'Erebor.

_ Que mes adversaires soient plus fort ou plus puissant que moi ne changera rien du but que je me suis donner Dragon. Moi et les miens sommes là pour soutenir Thorin Ecu-de-chêne et la Compagnie dans leur quête. Et malheureusement pour vous, j'ai bien l'intention de leur rendre leur bien à n'importe quel prix.

_ Dans ce cas, je suis au regret de t'annoncer Porteur du Lion que cette Compagnie n'est plus. Je les ais réduis en cendre et toi, et cette ville serez les prochains souria machiavéliquement Smaug alors que son annonce laissa un blanc dans tout Lacville, pendant que tous étaient en train d'emmagasiner ces paroles lorsqu'ils revinrent tous à la réalité aux vus de la réaction du Roi de Narnia.

Et celui-ci, était littéralement en train de rire.

Un fou rire qui inquiéta grandement ces camarades sur sa possible perte d'esprit à cette possible vérité.

_ Ce ne sont rien d'autre que le plus abjecte et plus calomnieux mensonge que j'ai l'amabilité d'entendre dans ma vie.

_ Mettez-vous en doute mes paroles Porteur du Lion ? Lui questionna Smaug d'une voix dangereusement calme, tout en gardant parfaitement son attention toute river sur Peter.

_ Plutôt votre manière à essayer de me saper le moral avec une ruse aussi vieille que le monde. Me faire croire que ma famille et mes camarades ont péris sous vos attaques pour me pousser à la rage et à la perte des miens pour me pousser à la faute pour me vaincre ? Désoler de vous décevoir Smaug mais je ne suis nullement tomber de la dernière pluie, il vous faudra ruser de meilleure tactique pour avoir le dessus sur moi lui fit simplement savoir Peter sur le sujet avant de rassurer Bofur et Oin qui s'étaient fortement inquiéter sur cette possible évidence de la perte des leurs puisque Smaug avait quitté Erebor. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les nôtres les gars, ils vont bien. Ils vont bien tous les quatorze. Ils sont sains et saufs puisque je peux facilement discerner leurs présences aux portes d'Erebor. C'est une autre raison bien précise qui vous a poussé à quitter l'abri de la Montagne, qu'est-ce qui vous a réellement pousser à venir jusqu'à nous Smaug ? Laissant votre précieuse montagne à Thorin et aux autres. Ils ont réussis à vous malmener, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Silence insecte !

_ C'est cela, oui ! Ils ont bien faillis vous vaincre, voilà pourquoi vous avez quitté Erebor et mit le plus de distance avec eux, autant ce qui vous a poussé à venir à Lacville. Vous n'avez pu vaincre Thorin et les autres dans la Montagne donc vous vous êtes rabattus sur Lacville en ayant espéré pouvoir y commettre le massacre que vous souhaitez accomplir comme représailles, n'ai-je pas raison Smaug ?

_ Je n'ai nullement besoin de raison valable pour commettre mes massacres souria Smaug avec délice et désir de ce qu'il pouvait commettre par envie. Je suis le Feu. Je suis la Mort.

_ Vous avez raison Smaug. Vous êtes la Mort et c'est d'ailleurs celle-ci que vous irez trouver avant que l'aube ne vienne à se lever.

La menace que Peter lui fit ne vine nullement à plaire à Smaug qui, dans un grondement de rage, commença à charger droit sur Peter qui lui souria amuser qu'il vienne à tomber aussi facilement dans sa manœuvre. Et avant même que Smaug n'est pu l'atteindre, arrivant juste à la limite du côté opposé de la cour se dressant entre la maison sur laquelle se tenait Peter et celle de l'autre côté en face que Smaug atteignit, le Pevensie vint à sauter dans le vide sans aucune hésitation, le dragon pensant qu'il voulait s'échapper de lui par le suicide. Seulement, Peter ne retomba nullement sur les planches formant les quais et les places dans Lacville mais sur l'un des pièges qu'il avait façonné et construit avec les habitants durant la journée qui se révélait être un tremplin avec un effet de balance ou avait été placé un sac de poussière de l'autre côté.

Alors quand Peter tomba sur l'extrémité, usant de son poids pour faire soulever le sac et l'envoyé ainsi directement droit dans le museau de Smaug qui se prit, toute la poussière dans les naseaux. Ou, comme tout individu et créature qui se retrouvaient avec les voix nasals obstruer par des corps étranger, le dragon se mit de nouveau à éternuer à grand renfort de crachat de flamme autour de sa personne. Pendant que Peter avait sauter de nouveau de son tremplin et jetant un coup d'œil vers Smaug, il donna le signal aux autres pour passer aux phases suivantes du plan qu'ils avaient mis en place.

_ Allez-y !

La seconde suivante, Smaug fut le centre de tous les tirs des combattants de Lacville.

Les catapultes improviser pour le Pevensie furent déclencher des quatre directions différentes de Lacville, toute diriger droit vers Smaug qui se reçut les projectiles dans la tête ou dans les ailes, constituer de boite et autres composants qui pouvaient facilement de venir de redoutable projectile pour le dragon. Même si tout cela ne lui ferait nullement mal ou ne le blesserait réellement, comme si on vous envoyait des petites billes sur vous mais à répétition cela pouvait très vite vous agacer et vous faire perdre patience très vite, ce qui ne tarda pas à être le cas de Smaug. Surtout qu'il était toujours pris dans sa crise d'éternuement causer par la poussière et autre ingrédient déplaisant qui vous causaient ces petits désagrément, alors que cela fut le signal pour les 3 autres archers répartis dans la ville.

Se tenant eux aussi disperser dans Lacville et sur les toits des maison pour détenir de bons angles de tirs sur le dragon, Bard, Tauriel et Legolas vinrent à lancer les flèches piéger de plante médicinale droit sur le dragon. Visant bien évidemment les partis les plus fragiles de sa personne, sa gueule, ces naseaux et ces yeux. Tactique que n'apprécia guère Smaug, rugissant de rage alors qu'il allait s'apprêter à lancer son feu satanique sur ces derniers lorsque l'une des flèches de Peter vint à se dissoudre dans les flammes qui étaient tout juste en train de quitter la gueule de Smaug lorsque celle-ci explosa. Surprenant aussi bien Smaug que tous les autres témoins de la scène qui regardèrent le dragon gémir de douleur à cette explosion, alors que sa langue fourchue se mit à passer sur ces crocs de sa mâchoire inférieur gauche qui se révélaient quelque peu éméché. Même que certaine avait été fissuré et d'autres étaient devenues calciner, presque noir alors que pourtant, ces dernières étaient à l'épreuve du feu. Par quelle procédée avait-elle trouver cet état ?

_ Comment… ?

_ Cela surprend n'est-ce pas ? Affirma Peter souriant d'une manière amuser et victorieux en fixant Smaug choquer, autant que tous les autres témoins de la ville au cœur du lac. Voici ce que l'on nomme chez moi de la « poudre noire », de la poudre qui a une étrange réaction lorsqu'elle se trouve en contact avec une flammèche, elle a la fâcheuse tendance d'exploser et de commettre pas mal de dégât sur les corps. Et cela, n'importe lesquelles mais de là, à réussir à vous calcinez et fissurez vos crocs, c'est que ces dernières ne se trouvent nullement aussi résistantes que vous ne vouliez nous faire croire Smaug. Vous allez avoir besoin d'un dentier, vous ne croyez-pas ?

_ Je vais te réduire en bouillis Porteur du Lion !

_ Pour cela Smaug, il va d'abord falloir que vous m'attrapiez et aux vus de votre été amorphe, je crains fort que vous ne le puisiez lui lança Peter sur un ton de le mettre au défi de le rattraper. Depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas fait de sport ?

Pour toute réponse, Smaug poussa un profond grondement de rage et ne tergiversa pas d'avantage qu'il chargea tel un boulet de canon mais une fois encore, Peter avait prévu une contre-attaque. Ayant déjà enflammer une flèche à l'aide d'un tissu huiler autour de la pointe durant leur échange avec le dragon, Peter banda la flèche qui alla directement se ficher dans des sacs de sable paraissant des plus ordinaires sous les pattes du dragon, qui vinrent à s'embraser et à exploser. Faisant trembler tout Lacville jusque dans ces fondations tandis que tous les occupants de la ville perdirent pied sous la secousse, autant que Smaug qui fut « propulser » de quelques mètres sous la déflagration. Retombant lourdement sur d'autres maisons qu'il écrasa sous sa masse, risquant au passage d'aller à la flotte mais le dragon parvint à demeurer sur la « terre » ferme.

Baissant son regard vers le bas de son abdomen et sur ces pattes, autant que sur son arrière train et sa queue qui avaient pris le plus gros de la déflagration. Colorant ces écailles cuivrés de noire et de suie mais qui avaient réussi à résister à l'explosion, grondant dangereusement à l'état dans lequel le gamin l'avait mis, Smaug vint à le chercher de vue. Constatant que le Porteur de Lion avait profité de l'explosion pour aller se cacher le rendant plus que furieux en s'imaginant que ce dernier était à présent en train de le fuir.

Cependant, cela n'était nullement le cas du Pevensie qui avait profiter de la confusion générale pour se glisser à l'arrière de Smaug qui était en train de le chercher devant lui parmis les ruines des bâtiments qu'il avait écraser lors de sa chute. Alors quand le dragon entendit un son derrière lui, Smaug n'eut pas le temps de tourner sa tête en arrière qu'il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher solidement à sa queue. Rivant toute son attention derrière lui, avec un grondement de tonnerre, Smaug allait envoyer son jet de flamme droit vers le Pevensie qui était en train de finir d'attacher l'énorme filet de fer à son membre en les bloquant entre ces écailles, lorsque d'autres flèches venant de deux directions opposer, vinrent à l'atteindre. L'atteignant sans peine dans ces narines et qui se trouvaient être des flèches pour le faire éternuer, le dragon ne mit pas longtemps à éternuer une nouvelle fois et lui faisant cracher encore des flammes, celui-ci tenta de les envoyer sur le garçon.

Seulement, Peter ne lui permit nullement que ces flammes viennent à l'atteindre qu'il avait déjà envoyer une autre flèche explosive dans ces dernières qui vinrent à exploser au contact et à la figure du dragon, autant que du Pevensie. L'onde de choc vint à projeter Peter en arrière qui retomba lourdement sur le sol, tombant juste à côté de ce dont il avait justement besoin pour la suite du plan. Saisissant son poignard à sa ceinture, Peter coupa la corde qui retenait le contre-poids pour le piège de la « Balance ».

Ayant amasser assez de poids dans Lacville pour le gêner et le faire chanceler en arrière, tirer par le poids qui était en train de s'enfoncer dans l'eau alors que la corde qui reliait les poids au filet piégeant la queue de Smaug, avait été façonner de plusieurs cordes entrelacer et tresser ensemble pour résister à la charge. Autant celui du contre-poids que de la masse du dragon, alors que Peter fit une nouvelle fois sauter un peu de poudre noir juste sous les pattes de Smaug pour ainsi lui faire perdre patte et l'empêcher de pouvoir s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'il était en train de s'énerver sur son museau pour retirer les flèches que Legolas et Tauriel lui avaient envoyés quelques instants plus tôt, alors il ne put nullement prévoir la tactique explosive de Peter lui faisant ainsi perdre patte et aller boire la tasse, lorsqu'à sa plus grande surprise il se retrouva entrainer dans l'eau. Aussi bien par le contre-poids que par le tourbillon d'eau que formait les dryades en tournoyant autour de ces pattes pour l'attirer vers le fond.

Ce que Smaug n'apprécia nullement, se mettant à lutter contre l'emprise de ces dernières sur sa personne.

Alors que pendant ce temps, à Lacville, Peter fixa le nouveau trou qu'il avait causé dans la ville pour réaliser leur première stratégie et qui était celle de faire couler Smaug dans le lac. Ou en tout cas que les dryades essayent de le noyer mais le Pevensie savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas l'eau qui aurait sur le dessus sur le dragon mais la flèche noire. Flèche noire que Bain conservait toujours précieusement avec le reste des siens, derrière l'arc-lance de nain qui était placer sous la protection de l'Hôtel de ville où se tenait tous les habitants. Tous priant sincèrement que les créatures marines aient le dessus sur le cracheur de feu.

Sauf que cela ne fut nullement le cas et Peter le vit facilement avant qu'il ne vienne à répliquer.

_ Vite ! Eloignez-vous tout de suite ! Ça va…

Peter n'eut pas l'opportunité de finir sa mise en garde qu'un mur de feu jaillissait du trou par lequel Smaug avait été entrainé, alors que le lac se mit à bouillir tandis que les dryades s'étaient empressées de fuir la zone avant de passe de liquide à de la vapeur en quelques secondes. Et que ce changement secoua tout Lacville, toutes les personnes venant à perdre pied et à tomber à la renverse, tandis que, si Legolas et Tauriel parvinrent à demeurer sur leur toit respective sans dégringoler de ces derniers, cela ne fut nullement le cas de Bard. Son pied venant à déraper sur l'une des tuiles de la toiture, Bard n'eut pas la possibilité de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit qu'il dégringola de son poste. Heureusement pour lui, il retomba droit sur l'étale d'un marchand qui parvint à freiner sa course et ainsi lui éviter de se rompre les os dans sa chute qui aurait pu lui être fatale. Chute que beaucoup de personne furent témoins et s'exclamèrent de peur en venant à imaginer de la possible chute mortel auquel venait d'échapper le Bathelier. Sauf que leur ressentis ne fut rien en comparaison à la propre terreur s'étant emparer des propres enfants de Bard sur cette terrifiante possibilité que leur père pourrait succomber face au dragon.

_ Papa !

_ Tilda, non !

_ Reviens Tilda, c'est trop dangereux !

S'étant détacher des bras de sa sœur ainée, Tilda courut droit vers son père avant même que Sigrid et Bain n'aient pus l'intercepter au passage, quittant ainsi l'abri du dôme d'eau des dryades au-dessus de l'hôtel de ville. Tandis que des amis à eux vinrent à les retenir, les empêchant de suivre la benjamine de la famille qui ne quittait pas son père du regard, oubliant ainsi par la même occasion le dragon qui était en train de réémerger du lac par son trou, terminant par discerner Tilda qui se trouvait à sa merci sans aucune protection et gardien.

_ Papa !

_ Tilda ? Non Tilda ! Retourne avec les autres à l'abri, tout de suite ! Lui ordonna Bard inquiet et terroriser pour la survie de sa plus jeune fille avec le dragon dans les parages.

_ Tu vas bruler !

Alors que la petite venait tout juste de s'arrêter à l'instant même où la voix dangereuse du dragon résonna dans tout Esgaroth, Tilda riva toute son attention sur sa droite pour croiser les prunelles menaçante de Smaug qui se dressait devant son trou, vriller droit sur sa personne. Et tétaniser de frayeur la petite Tilda ne bougea pas d'un millimètre malgré les cris de sa famille et de ces proches lui ordonnant de se mettre à l'abri ou de fuir. Alors que son père, comme son frère et sa sœur, fut retenus par Legolas et Tauriel qui voyaient le massacre assuré à l'instant même où le dragon déversa son feu démoniaque sur la fillette.

Mais, tandis que les cris de tous résonnaient autour d'elle pendant que les flammes fondaient droit sur elle, Tilda n'eut jamais le temps de hurler à son tour qu'elle vit un bras se placer devant elle. Un bras tenant solidement un bouclier alors que son propriétaire vint à l'envelopper dans ces bras, dans une étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice, auquelle Tilda s'abandonna sans aucune hésitation, attendant que la mort vienne à s'abattre sur elle et son protecteur. Seulement, cela ne vint jamais et, surprise et étonner de cela, Tilda finit par rouvrir les yeux sur le torse de son protecteur pour aviser le poitrail d'un plastron blanc portant l'emblème d'un lion d'or qui paraissait luire de magie et de lumière, le baignant dans une douce auréole de chaleur et de douceur.

_ Tout va bien Tilda ? Lui demanda la douce voix de son protecteur au-dessus d'elle, redressant l'attention de la fillette lorsqu'elle parvint à reconnaitre la voix de ce dernier.

_ Je vais bien Votre Majesté et cela grâce à vous, mer…

Seulement Tilda ne parvint pas à terminer ces remerciements lorsqu'elle vint à croiser un regard purement or doucement vriller sur elle, qui la bloqua sur place. Mais cela ne venait pas uniquement du changement de teinte de ces prunelles qui avait changé chez le Pevensie, il y avait aussi sa propre tunique rouge au couleur de Narnia qui avait laissé place à une armure blanche. Une armure blanche lui faisant comme une seconde peau, composer de métal rectangulaire placer comme s'ils dessinaient des écailles, comme les écailles du dragon alors que les gantelets qu'il portait aux mains montant jusqu'à ces coudes, détenaient des griffes acérer aux bouts de ces doigts paraissant des plus tranchants. Tandis qu'il était nimbé d'une cape rouge en velours pourpre avec le lion d'or tisser dessus qui ne pouvait nullement masquer l'immense paire d'aile lumineuse et laissant filtrer des petites lumières comme des lucioles blanches tournant autour de lui, qui se trouvait entourer Tilda et la protéger de toute menace comme à l'image de ces bras, comme un cocon protecteur. Alors que le casque qui sertissait sa tête représentait la tête d'un lion jusqu'à la mâchoire supérieure lui faisant comme un masque et ne laissant à découvert que sa bouche et son menton, pendant que son épée se trouvait toujours sagement attacher à sa ceinture et ranger dans son fourreau, tandis que son bouclier était toujours à son bras gauche placer en avant.

_ C'est encore trop tôt pour des remerciements Tilda, attends que tout cela soit finis pour me le dire, d'accord ? Lui proposa doucement Peter en lui souriant avec sérénité avant de revriller son attention vers Smaug qui observait cette apparition le regard plus que choquer et éberluer. Place-toi derrière moi Tilda, maintenant ! Lui ordonna-t'il doucement tout en poussant la fillette à se relever de là où ils étaient tous les deux tomber à genoux, tandis que les ailes du Pevensie se déployèrent pour ainsi masquer la vue de la fillette du dragon.

_ Qui es-tu réellement ? Gronda Smaug d'une voix accusatrice, tout en se mettant à renifler l'air pour tenter de comprendre la vérité que cachait le garçon. Tu ne peux être un être humain ? Aucun humain ne pourrait contenir une telle magie que je pressens en cet instant chez toi ?

_ Parce que cette magie n'est pas la mienne, elle m'a été confiée par Aslan lui-même pour te botter l'arrière train indiqua simplement Peter sur l'origine de sa transformation soudaine lorsqu'il s'était jeté dans le danger pour protéger Tilda des flammes de Smaug.

Tout en ayant doucement lever sa main droite devant son regard pour regarder les petites lumières blanches tournoyer autour de lui comme des lucioles, laissant une poussière étoilée dans ce sillage. Alors que le plumage de ces ailes donnait cette impression qu'elles étaient faites dans du cristal et que des milliers de lucioles y dansaient à l'intérieur, comme si un ciel étoilé avait été enfermer à l'intérieur, le rendant encore plus surréalistes qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La seconde suivante, la main ouverte de Peter s'était renfermée dans un poing qu'il envoya droit devant lui comme s'il envoyait un crochet du droit dans le menton de quelqu'un et la magie vint à suivre sa manœuvre. Un poing de lumière mener par les lucioles vinrent à s'abattre de plein fouet sur la mâchoire gauche de Smaug, le projetant en arrière avec violence, l'envoyant heurter une autre maison de Lacville qu'il écrasa de toute sa masse, ce qui donna le temps à Peter de mettre Tilda à l'abri. Attrapant la fillette dans ces bras, le Pevensie la porta droit à son père que Legolas et Tauriel escortaient tous les deux jusqu'à lui, très vite rejoins par Bofur et Oin.

_ Tilda ? Mon dieu, tu vas bien ! Merci Votre Majesté ! Le remercia Bard tout en prenant sa fille dans ces bras et en la serrant contre lui. Merci !

_ Ne me remerciez pas encore Bard, le combat n'est pas encore fini. Cela ne fait que commencer lui signala l'Envoyée d'Aslan, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Smaug qui avait le plus grand mal à se relever de sa place. J'ignores complètement combien de temps Aslan me confiera son pouvoir mais j'espère que cela me permettra de vous donner une fenêtre de tir pour en finir avec Smaug une bonne fois pour toute espéra sincèrement Peter sur la question.

_ Mais… Votre Majesté ?

_ Vous détenez le Pouvoir conséquent pour vaincre Smaug, pourquoi donnez cette victoire à un autre ? Lui demanda Legolas plus que surpris que le Roi demeure sur ces positions, que cela soit le Bathelier qui vienne à abattre le dragon et non lui.

_ Parce que ce n'est pas ma mission de tuer ce dragon Legolas, mon rôle est de battre cette invasion, je n'ai nullement besoin de plus de prestige. De plus, la famille de Bard conserve cette Flèche Noire depuis la prise d'Erebor, il est à présent temps qu'elle accomplisse ce dont pourquoi elle a été taillée. Vous êtes prêt Bard ?

_ Je suis plus qu'impatient d'en finir Votre Majesté.

_ Alors allons-y ! Terminons en une bonne fois pour toute avec ce dragon !

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce début des hostilités ;)**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous penser? =D**

 **sinon, comme convenu la suite la semaine prochaine :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon dimanche ;)**

 **à la prochaine XD**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	51. Chapitre 50 La Principale Calamité vs

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendu avec le combat de Smaug vs Peter avec la révélation de la prophétie dans son intégralité ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant :)**

 **dans ce cas je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : La Principale Calamité vs le Lion de Lumière**

 __ Vous êtes prêt Bard ?_

 __ Je suis plus qu'impatient d'en finir Votre Majesté._

 __ Alors allons-y ! Terminons en une bonne fois pour toute avec ce dragon !_

.xXx.

 _« Le Seigneur des Fontaines d'Argents. Le Roi de la Pierre Taillée. »_

 _« Le Roi Sous la Montagne, son bien va récupérer. »_

 _« A son retour, les cloches sonneront d'allégresses. »_

 _« Mais tout ne sera que tristesse et le lac scintillera et brulera. »_

 _« Le seul espoir, de l'ouest, il viendra »_

 _« Aux antipodes de la Bête, le détenteur de l'Epée du Lion d'Or sera »_

 _« Pour mener le trait mortel, la voix du chant l'ouvrira »_

 _« Et entremêlant leur destin avec la Principale Calamité, le Lion de Lumière tombera. »_

.xXx.

Il n'avait nullement été sincère avec eux.

Enfin, il a été dans sa totalité mais il y avait un sujet ou il leur avait mentis. Bard leur avait fait croire que, lui aussi, comme tous les habitants de Lacville, qu'il avait oublié les dernières phrases de la prophétie, sauf que cela n'était nullement le cas. Il avait certes un manuscrit retraçant les paroles de la prophétie mais Bard connaissait parfaitement le texte puisque son père le lui avait fait apprendre dans sa jeunesse et son père l'avait lui-même appris du sien pour ainsi, que le moment venu, ils sachent que l'heure de la mort du dragon ne sonne.

Beaucoup des hommes d'Esgaroth avaient oubliés cette partie à cause de l'autre appellation qui mentionnait le Porteur de l'Epée du Lion d'Or, ce « Lion de Lumière » ne pouvait pas exister. Un tel être ne mettrait pas autant de décennies pour venir s'occuper de Smaug et laisser la souffrance se poursuivre face à la désolation de l'Est. Seulement, cette prophétie mentionnait un jeune homme à peine sortis de l'enfance et qui n'était nulle autre que le Roi d'un autre Royaume du Nord.

Et en cet instant, Bard saisissait la raison pour laquelle la prophétie le qualifiait de « Lion de Lumière », parce que s'était de cette manière que le Roi de Narnia leur apparaissait en cet instant précis avec ces ailes et ce casque à tête fauve. Après avoir sauvé Tilda de la mort, Bard emportait d'ailleurs sa fille à l'abri avec lui pour poursuivre le plant, le Pevensie paraissait se concentrer sur les nouveaux membres qui le perfectionnait pour son futur combat avec Smaug. Alors que Bofur et Oin hésitaient grandement de quitter de nouveau ces côtés avec la frayeur dont il venait de leur donner en se jetant dans les flammes du dragon. Même s'ils n'auraient pas hésité eux aussi de faire cela une seule seconde pour sauver la fillette, là, le gamin allait se jeter littéralement et ouvertement dans le combat pour s'occuper de détourner l'intention de Smaug pour que Bard puisse avoir un meilleur angle de tir et lui décocher cette flèche noire pour enfin vaincre la créature de feu.

_ Peter, tu es sûr que…

_ Est-ce que je ne vais pas me ridiculiser avec ces ailes et me casser la figure Bofur ? Oh, je ne m'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais si Aslan me les a confiés c'est que ces dernières me seront utile dans mon face à face contre Smaug admit bien volontiers Peter sur cette possibilité, tout en remuant des épaules et tenter de comprendre comment user de ces dernières pendant les prochaines minutes ou il allait les aborder.

_ Ce n'était pas réellement cela notre question mon garçon, nous voulons que…

_ Ne t'en fais pas Oin, j'avais parfaitement compris le message, je ferais attention et je reviendrais. C'est une promesse leur promit le garçon en leur souriant à leur attention.

_ Mais… Et la prophétie Peter ?

_ Il existe plusieurs manières de déchiffrer et de comprendre le sens d'une prophétie Bofur, et crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser mourir aussi facilement ? Ce n'est pas ce soir que je partirais, ni ce soir ni dans les prochains jours, alors vous allez devoir continuer de m'avoir dans les basques jusqu'au bout de cette mission leur tint informer Peter amuser en leur souriant avec chaleur. Allez-vous deux, retournez à l'abri avec les elfes, nous nous retrouverons à la fin pour aller rejoindre les nôtres à Erebor, d'accord ?

_ Nous te prenons aux mots dans ce cas Peter, vite, allons rejoindre les autres termina par accepter Oin devant les paroles du garçon avant d'attraper Bofur et de faire signe à Legolas et Tauriel de suivre le mouvement.

Ces deux derniers durent eux aussi très vite quitter la zone lorsque, profitant de leur échange, Smaug était parvenu à se redresser de là où il avait été projeté par le coup de poing magique de Peter, chargeant de plein fouet ce dernier comme un taureau enrager. Ayant croiser ces bras devant lui, plaçant ainsi son bouclier devant sa personne, ces ailes venant par la même occasion à se refermer autour de lui, l'enfermant dans un cocon de plume que Smaug percuta de plein fouet, Peter se mit à pousser sur ces pieds tandis que le dragon le faisant glisser sous sa charge.

Glissade que Smaug le menait droit vers l'extrémité du quai, droit vers la surface du lac, sous les cris inquiets des témoins mais leurs frayeurs vinrent à laisser place à la surprise générale lorsque le Roi de Narnia termina par déployer de nouveau ces ailes et à s'envoler immédiatement. Ou malgré les premiers battements irréguliers de ces ailes, Peter finit par comprendre le fonctionnement pour avoir un vol régulier et rapide, seulement il ne vint pas à s'envoler dans les airs mais chargea à son tour sur Smaug. Celui-ci ouvrait déjà la gueule pour lui envoyer son feu satanique mais Peter lui attrapa le museau, s'accrochant à ce dernier avant de tourner sur lui-même, tenant toujours aussi solidement le dragon dans sa poigne qui vint à suivre la manœuvre.

Comme s'il ne pesait pas plusieurs milliers de tonnes mais ne se trouvait être nulle autre qu'un simple caillou que Peter lança faire des ricochets sur le lac à la stupéfaction de tous les témoins de la scène. Mais Smaug ne fit uniquement que deux ricochets que Peter se trouvait de nouveau déjà sur lui, fracassant son bouclier sur son estomac et lui poussant dans l'élan de la charge qu'il avait, les faisant tous les deux percuter de plein fouet la rive, créant un nuage de poussière à l'impact et les masquant à la vue de tous.

_ Peter ! Crièrent Bofur et Oin inquiets, se tenant sous la protection aquatique de l'hôtel de ville avec tous les autres.

.xXx.

Ils n'avaient rien manquer de toute la scène depuis le début.

Depuis que le dragon avait quitté Erebor pour Esgaroth, la Compagnie était tous sortis de la Montagne pour assister à tout le carnage que la Première Calamité allait commettre sur le peuple du lac et sur les derniers membres de la Compagnie. Et Susan n'avait pas attendus une seule seconde qu'elle avait ordonnée à Lucy de rester avec Bilbon et le reste de la Compagnie, avant de courir vers Clair de Lune, sa jument qui arrivait avec Belle, la jument de sa benjamine, attirer par le bruit qu'avait causé le dragon en quittant la Montagne. Ou avant que Lucy ou un des autres membres de la Compagnie n'aient pus la stopper dans sa manœuvre, Susan avait déjà grimper sur le dos de sa monture et reprenait le chemin pour retourner à Lacville le plus vite possible alors que tous étaient en train de craindre le pire pour les trois des leurs se trouvant toujours là-bas.

Surtout celui que cette fichue prophétie prévoyait la mort en même temps que le dragon.

Se rendant tous sur le promontoire au Nord d'Erebor, là où se dressait les ruines de Raven Hill, pour ainsi avoir un meilleur visuel sur les alentours et surtout sur Esgaroth et le lac, toute la Compagnie rivèrent leur regard vers le dôme d'eau parvenant à résister aux flammes du dragon lors des descentes et du survole du dragon. Et ils furent ainsi témoins de la contre-offensive de Lacville lorsque le dragon replongea pour un nouveau lâcher de flamme sur la protection aquatique, sauf que Smaug n'eut nullement cette opportunité qu'il dévia dangereusement de direction, autant que de perdre l'altitude avant qu'il ne percute l'eau du lac. Se mettant à patauger dans le lac à la surprise de la Compagnie lorsqu'ils le virent se mettre furieusement à frotter son museau de ces griffes, comme s'il essayait d'atteindre quelque chose qui se trouvait dans son naseau droit avant de se mettre furieusement à éternuer, propageant ces flammes autour de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ C'est Peter ! Vint à comprendre Lucy alors que Fili et Kili ne purent leur exclamation de surprise à cette scène. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin d'Oin, parce qu'il connaissait les plantes et celle pouvant nous faire éternuer !

_ Ingénieux !

_ Peut-être bien Balin mais Smaug est d'avantage hors de lui maintenant lui fit remarquer Dwalin à l'encontre de son frère, tout en désignant le dragon vriller un regard des plus menaçant sur Lacville et celui qui devait être à l'origine de ce tir à son encontre. J'espère que le gamin sait ce qu'il fait espéra le grand guerrier.

_ Ayez confiance en lui, nous tous, nous devons croire dans le gamin. Il va s'en sortir.

_ Thorin a raison ! Approuva Bilbon gardant toute son attention river sur Esgaroth, autant que tous les autres alors que l'Héritier du trône d'Erebor se tenait devant eux, s'appuyant contre l'un des derniers murets. Peter est toujours revenus des combats qu'il a mené dans cette quête jusqu'à présent, nous devons croire en lui et en Aslan ! Les derniers des nôtres vont tous revenir à nous. Tout ira bien leur promit le hobbit, tout en resserrant la oigne qu'il exerçait sur la Chevalière du Pevensie, tout en priant le Valars que tous les occupants d'Esgaroth survivrait au dragon.

_ Tu dis vrai Bilbon. Aslan veillera sur Peter. Il veille sur nous approuva Lucy sûr d'elle et reprenant confiance, tout en pensant à ces deux ainées, l'un dans Esgaroth et l'autre allant à sa rencontre. Ils y arriveront ! Ils vaincront Smaug !

La seconde suivante, Smaug avait réussi à retirer sans nulle doute le trait de son naseau, cessant ainsi d'éternuer et de déverser son feu autour de lui, tout en se débattant pour rester à la surface et ne pas boire la tasse. Vrillant son attention sur Lacville, le dragon se mit à battre avec violence des ailes pour jaillir de l'eau et regagner de l'altitude pour ensuite charger à pleine puissance droit vers la barrière aquatique. Alors que toute la Compagnie furent des plus stupéfait, comme devait l'être tous les habitants du lac, lorsque Smaug heurta la protection aquatique. N'ayant nullement traverser celle-ci, résistant et tenant sans peine face à lui-même si elle était constituée d'eau, le dragon se retrouva à s'accrocher sur l'enceinte, tentant de ne pas glisser aux vus de ces manœuvres pour s'accrocher et demeurer tout en haut de celle-ci.

Et devant le regard surpris de la Compagnie qui purent entendre aussi bien le grondement que poussa Smaug, autant que l'ordre crier de Peter résonnant dans tout Lacville lançant le signal, la barrière d'eau se brisa et Smaug se retrouva à chuter de plus d'une bonne centaine de mètres et à s'écrouler sur des demeures de la ville. Après cela, la Compagnie constata que Smaug paraissait échangé avec quelqu'un, sans nulle doute Peter et qu'aux vus des grondements, autant que des rugissements du dragon – même s'ils avaient dû mal à entendre l'échange de là où ils étaient tous – que le Pevensie n'y allait pas de main morte dans ces paroles avec la Principale Calamité.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait exactement ? Questionna Gloin curieux.

_ Peter doit sans doute tenter Smaug de retourner chez lui, dans le Nord. Il doit essayer une méthode diplomatique et pacifique.

_ Tu ne parles pas sérieusement Lucy ! Résonnez Smaug ? C'est tout simplement du pur suicide !

_ C'est mon frère, Kili. C'est ainsi qu'est Peter et jamais il ne changera, qu'importe le monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons vint à admettre Lucy sur les méthodes que Peter viendrait toujours à user pour essayer d'éviter un possible bain de sang.

_ Sauf que cela n'a pas l'air de fonctionner, regardez !

Et constatant, comme Ori le fit remarquer, que le dragon s'était mis à charger droit vers l'endroit où devait se tenir Peter, que Smaug vint à se manger quelque chose dans le museau venant de juste sous sa personne et qui le fit entourer d'un nuage de poussière, qui en résulta de faire une nouvelle fois éternuer le dragon qui déversa encore une couche de flamme autour de sa personne. Tandis que la seconde suivante, plusieurs projectiles se mirent à être lancer dans les airs et toutes diriger vers Smaug, alors que les nains et le hobbit n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vus des catapultes dans le domaine, à part l'arc-lance de nain ? Sans nul doute l'une des choses que le gamin avait construits avec les habitants durant la journée après le départ de la Compagnie de Lacville, tous regardèrent la ville se mettre à malmener le dragon qui se mit à hurler de rage quand il parvint à stopper sa crise d'éternuement et qu'il allait envoyer une nouvelle attaque de flamme. Au moment même où ces flammes vinrent à exploser à l'instant même où elles quittèrent sa gueule.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ S'était quoi ça ?

_ C'est moi ou ces flammes ont explosés ?

_ Est-ce que les flammes d'un dragon peuvent exploser ?

_ Je ne sais pas mais ça à causer des dégâts sur Smaug !

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut être ?

_ Je crois savoir peut-être ce qui à causer cela.

_ Ah oui ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Silence vous tous ! Leur ordonna Thorin en stoppant les questionnements de toute la Compagnie à l'encontre de la plus jeune Pevensie. Qu'est-ce que s'était Lucy ?

_ Je pense que Peter a dus user de la « poudre noire » …

_ De la « poudre noire » ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Ori !

_ C'est un peu comme vos « flammes éclairs » en quelque sorte mais elles ont la fâcheuse tendance d'exploser au contact des flammes et si Peter a assez de poudre noire en sa possession, il serait capable de faire exploser tout Esgaroth.

Et la suite des évènements vint à lui donner raison lors d'une autre explosion sous Smaug qui fit trembler tout Lacville et renverser le dragon par la même occasion. Avant que la Compagnie ne voie l'œuvre du piège de la « balance » lorsque le dragon retrouva son membre antérieur piéger dans un filet et qu'il fut tiré dans les profondeurs après une autre explosion qui le propulsa dans le lac.

_ Ils ont réussi ? Ils ont eu Smaug ?

_ Je ne sais pas Kili, on dirait bien que… commença Fili avant que tous ne viennent à se figer quand la voix de Peter résonna dans tout le lac.

_ _Vite ! Eloignez-vous tout de suite ! Ca va… !_

L'instant d'après, un mur de feu émergea de l'endroit où Smaug avait sombre sous les hurlements de tous, alors que tout le lac se mit à bouillir et que le dragon finit par réémerger des profondeurs depuis le nuage de vapeur qu'il venait de causer. S'accrochant aux demeures autour de lui, lorsque l'attention dangereuse du dragon se riva sur quelque chose et que ces paroles suivantes résonnèrent dans toute la vallée.

_ _Tu vas bruler !_

 __ Tilda !_

_ Peter ! Hurla Thorin reconnaissant sans peine la voix du garçon ayant crié le prénom de la fillette, tandis que Lucy hurla de terreur derrière elle devant les exclamations de tous quand ils furent témoins du jet de flamme que le dragon déversa dans la rue ou devait se trouver la petite fille.

Et sans nulle doute Peter aussi lorsqu'ils vinrent à percevoir les cris de Bofur et Oin résonner avec le reste des personnes témoins de cette scène, alors que Lucy se laissa tomber à genoux, se mettant à prier Aslan de sauver son frère et la petite. Très vite soutenus par Bilbon, autant que Fili et Kili qui vinrent l'entourer, alors que la Compagnie détourna le regard à l'exception de Thorin qui ne quitta pas la scène des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il discerne le miracle qu'il suppliait de voir apparaitre. Une sphère de lumière apparut en plein milieu de la rue ou Smaug avait stoppé son attaque enflammer. Une lumière blanche qui ne pouvait être nulle autre que de la magie.

La magie de Narnia.

La magie du Pevensie.

_ Peter ? Murmura doucement Thorin dans une prière que le gamin résiste à son opposant qui avait tourné un regard choquer avant d'être des plus furieux, étant de nouveau en plein conversation.

Echange qui fut stopper lorsque Smaug se mangea un coup dans la mâchoire, comme s'il s'était reçus un poing dans la face par une sorte de poing blanc magique qui l'envoya valser une nouvelle fois dans le décor. Et sous le regard estomaquer de la Compagnie, ils virent Smaug parvenir à se redresser de l'endroit où il était retombé, chargeant droit vers la source de lumière dont ils discernaient les rayons de la cime des toitures des demeures encadrant la rue. Source qui ne devait être nulle autre que l'ainé des Pevensie.

Et contre lequel Smaug finit par heurter, continuant d'avancer dans sa charge même s'il sembla qu'il avait quelque peu ralentit avant que les mâchoires des membres de la Compagnie viennent à se choir lorsque le dragon fut soulevé sans peine et envoyer la Bête faire des ricochets comme s'il n'avait été que nulle autre qu'un simple caillou. Alors que ces derniers tentaient encore d'emmagasiner de ce dont il venait d'être tous témoins avant d'être d'avantage éberluer quand l'aura de lumière blanche qu'ils discernaient, vint à charger droit sur Smaug. Déployant des ailes immenses et usant de son bouclier comme de la tête d'un bélier, la lumière blanche heurta de plein fouet l'estomac du dragon, l'entrainant dans son élan et l'emmenant droit sur la rive. Là où ils vinrent à s'écraser tous les deux, et créant un nuage de poussière qui les enveloppa autour de la zone d'impact, en les masquant à la vue de tous. Tandis que se fut les cris inquiets de Bofur et Oin qui résonnèrent dans la vallée qui firent comprendre au reste de la Compagnie, ce que tous avaient indirectement penser de ce que cela pouvait être.

_ _Peter !_

Cette forme blanche de lumière et ailée ne se trouvait être que nulle autre que Peter.

Alors que Thorin était encore en train de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas accompagné Susan pour retourner à Esgaroth et soutenir le garçon contre le dragon ? Le regard du Durin se détourna un bref instant du nuage de poussière s'étendant autour de la zone de collision pour observer un instant le Pic Solitaire, ressentant pour une raison qu'il ignorait, un besoin de retourner au cœur d'Erebor. Sauf qu'un éclat de lumière du coin de l'œil attira son regard sur ce qui avait attisé son attention, Thorin ne put empêcher la surprise de manquer son visage et ainsi faire disparaitre le regard sombre qui l'avait pris, lorsqu'il avisa la nouvelle forme de Peter.

Parce que si, Thorin, comme le reste de la Compagnie, avait le nette souvenir de la silhouette plus qu'humaine de Peter, bien qu'une paire d'aile abordait son dos, lorsqu'il vint à jaillir du nuage de poussière, grimpant de plus dans le ciel en battant de ces majestueuse aile blanche, sa forme n'avait plus rien d'humaine. Mais avait laissé la place à une créature toute aussi blanche que l'aura et les petites lumières qui continuaient de danser autour de lui, comme des lucioles ou des étoiles filantes.

Peter était devenu un lion. Un lion blanc ailé.

Un jeune lion blanc pour être précis, ne détenant aucune crinière comme les lions adultes, ce qui n'enlevait nullement de la magnificence de l'animal. Dont le regard redevenu bleu et lumineux conservait toute sa concentration sur le nuage de poussière, attendant patiemment une réplique de Smaug d'une quelconque manière. Et celle-ci ne fut nullement longue à arriver lorsqu'un jet de flamme jaillissait du nuage de poussière, faisant disparaitre celui-ci et laissant apparaitre Smaug, au cœur même du cratère qui avait été causé lors de la collision, avec la terre ferme de ces deux derniers.

Jet de flamme que la nouvelle forme de Peter évita sans peine, esquivant l'attaque de Smaug en se mettant à faire des tonneaux autour des flammes, piquant du museau droit vers le dragon pour reprendre leur combat au corps à corps sous le regard de tous les témoins de cette scène. Alors que le lion ailé percuta de plein fouet le dragon sous la mâchoire inférieure, en plein mention, en se servant de sa tête comme d'un bélier, comme s'il lui donnait un uppercut qui stoppa nette Smaug dans son lance-flamme. Repoussant celui-ci en arrière qui tomba à la renverse par le coup donner par le lion ailé, le dragon n'eut pas le temps de réagir à la suite lorsque son opposant, qui se dressait sur sa nuque, plongea sa tête juste sous la sienne et planta profondément sa mâchoire dans les écailles du saurien qui cria de douleur et de rage.

Même si la nouvelle forme d'emprunt de Peter n'avoisinait que l'envergure d'un grand cheval, donnant ainsi l'image d'un humain se faisant mordre par un chaton, un petit chaton qui détenait une sacrée poigne dans sa mâchoire. Smaug ressentait tout de même la douleur que ce dernier était en train de lui donner en cet instant. Chose que n'apprécia nullement le dragon, qui vint à balancer sa patte-avant ailé gauche droit vers son adversaire qu'il saisissa dans sa poigne, l'arrachant ainsi de sa gorge et qu'il allait rapprocher de sa propre mâchoire pour le mordre à son tour. Seulement Peter fut plus rapide que lui à cette tentative. Mordant l'une de ces griffes, tout en plongeant aussi ces griffes dans la patte du saurien, le faisant une nouvelle fois hurler de douleur, Smaug vint à le jeter au loin sur sa droite comme un vulgaire sac qu'on jetait.

Faisant hurler toute la Compagnie de peur et de crainte pour la survie du Pevensie lorsque celui-ci eut le temps de s'enfermer dans ces ailes qu'il plaça tout autour de sa personne comme le plaçant dans un cocon protecteur. Cocon qui le garda à l'abri lorsqu'il vint à atteindre la terre ferme, se mettant à rebondir pendant les premiers mètres avant de rouler sur une centaine de mètres encore et qu'il finisse ainsi sa route à près d'un kilomètre du lieu d'impact de Smaug, qui était déjà en train de se redresser de son « petit » cratère.

Alors que se relevant de là où il avait atterri à son tour, déployant ces ailes et quittant ainsi l'écrin de plume qu'il avait maintenus en sécurité, Peter fit quelques pas comme pour tester son équilibre sur ces pattes. Se mettant à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, pour ensuite refixer toute son attention sur Smaug, qui le fixait de ces yeux ocres et dangereux. Se faisant ainsi tous les deux face à face, s'observant tous les deux sur leur garde et tenant une position de combat, aucun des deux ne vinrent à bouger, attendant patiemment que l'un ou l'autre fasse le premier geste pour relancer les hostilités.

Et celle-ci vint à arriver dans le son caractéristique d'un sifflement, quelques choses traversant l'air à toute vitesse et qui vint se ficher droit dans le museau de Smaug, qui se mit à rugir d'indignation lorsqu'il se focalisa dessus pour retirer ce qu'il avait. Et qui se révélait être nulle autre qu'une flèche dont son propriétaire était en train d'arriver à toute allure par derrière le lion ailé, à dos de jument.

_ Susan !

.xXx.

Il l'avait facilement perçus arriver de loin depuis qu'il avait constaté qu'elle avait quitté le reste de la Compagnie à Erebor pour revenir à Esgaroth.

Peter se doutait parfaitement que Susan allait avoir un choc en constatant de sa nouvelle forme, comme tous les autres témoins de ce qui se passait entre lui et Smaug, mais lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait exactement ? Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, Peter avait une petite idée sur la question, se doutant que cela devait être l'œuvre d'Aslan. Surtout après que Peter avait sentis une force et une puissante magie couler dans ces veines lorsqu'il avait protégé Tilda du dragon, se répandre dans tout son corps et que le rugissement d'Aslan résonnait encore dans son esprit, couvrant les autres grondements qu'il pouvait percevoir au fond de son esprit.

Mais Peter ne s'en était pas occuper d'avantage lorsqu'il avait vu la magie blanche se répandre autour de lui et de Tilda, les protégeant des flammes de Smaug quand il avait constaté que les ailes se refermant autour d'eux, ne se trouvait être nulle autre que les siennes. Laissant de côté le fait que ces ailes lui permettraient plus facilement de faire face à Smaug, même s'il allait avoir quelques petites difficultés à se déplacer avec aux vus du poids considérable tirant sur son dos, Peter avait eu toutes les difficultés à demeurer debout et à ne pas partir en arrière porter par le poids de son échange avec ces camarades. Avant la contre-offensive de Smaug après que Peter ne lui envoie un uppercut magique dans la figure.

Déployant une protection magique autour de lui avec le bouclier et ces ailes, et envoyer bouler Smaug comme un ricochet, Peter avait laissé ces instincts reprendre purement le dessus et il avait réagis. Agis par instinct lorsque la magie avait modifié son corps et qu'il se retrouvait à présent dans la peau d'un lion blanc ailé, faisant face à Smaug qui lui faisait face, lui aussi se tenant prêt à tout instant alors que cette image ne put empêcher d'apporter une autre scène aux yeux du Pevensie _. Une séquence sur un champ de bataille plonger sous un orage grondant alors que les armées s'affrontaient sur un terrain de la vallée, laissant ainsi le reste du champ à deux autres créatures qui étaient en train de se faire face, attendant que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas pour ouvrir les hostilités_. Mais Peter cligna quelques instants des paupières lorsqu'il constata que Smaug était en train de s'acharner sur la flèche qu'il avait reçus de Susan, celle-ci arrivant derrière lui sur sa jument à toute vitesse. Cette dernière était en train de bander une nouvelle flèche sur son arc, prête à tirer à tout moment sur le dragon lorsque son attention se riva toute entière sur la créature de lumière faisant face à Smaug.

Susan n'eut que besoin de survoler les ailes lumineuses et l'aura magique et blanche dansant autour du lion tout aussi blanc que sa magie, lorsqu'elle termina par croiser un regard bleu comme le ciel. Un regard que la Pevensie n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre son propriétaire légitime.

_ C'est bien toi Peter ?

_ Qui d'autre Aslan aurait-il donné cette forme pour combattre Smaug a-t'on avis Susan ?

Sa voix résonnante elle aussi profonde et grave que celle du Grand Lion, le garçon métamorphoser observa un instant à coup d'œil vers sa sœur comme pour tenter de constater de ces propres yeux qu'elle allait bien. Même si son aura le lui montrait qu'elle se portait bien, hormis le fait qu'elle se trouvait quelque peu sur les nerfs, Susan se portait toujours comme un charme. Et elle vint à le lui prouver très rapidement en se mettant à l'incendier de tous les noms par la même occasion.

_ Tu n'es réellement qu'un idiot Peter ! J'espère pour toi qu'Aslan sait réellement ce qu'il fait et que tu pourras réellement reprendre ton apparence humaine parce que…

Mais Susan ne put finir sa remontrance qu'elle vint à sursauter lorsqu'un mur de feu leur fonça dessus et que la Pevensie n'eut guère la possibilité d'avoir peur, que Peter sauta devant sa sœur et sa jument. Déployant ces ailes devant ces dernières alors qu'il baissa la tête comme s'il allait bloquer les flammes de son crâne, Susan n'eut pas l'opportunité d'hurler de frayeur pour la vie de son ainé, que le feu de Smaug vint à heurter une barrière luminescente devant Peter les bloquant. Ou au lieu de laisser les flammes disparaitre, la barrière vint à se refermer sur les flammes, créant comme une sorte de bocal qui emmagasina ces dernières jusqu'à ce que le dragon vienne à cesser son jet.

Et lorsqu'il se fut arrêté de déverser son feu satanique, Smaug fixa incrédule l'énorme boule de feu luminescente qui se dressait juste devant le front de Peter qui avait toujours la tête baisser, avant que le lion blanc ailé ne vienne à la redresser et lança un sourire goguenard à son opposant.

_ Désolé Smaug mais nous ne voulons nullement de ton cadeau, tu peux le reprendre !

La Principale Calamité n'eut nullement le temps de bouger ou de parer l'attaque que l'énorme boule de feu luminescente que le lion blanc avait retenu vint à le percuter de plein fouet, l'envoyant valdinguer une nouvelle fois dans le décor alors que ces flammes vinrent à exploser sur sa personne. Alors que Peter jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos vers sa sœur, en lui souriant amuser pendant que Susan avait la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas cool sous cette forme Susan ? L'interrogea Peter curieux. Parce que sous cette apparence, je me sens… Comment dire cela ? Je me sens… Moi-même. C'est étrange, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Tu n'es pas un lion blanc ailé Peter, tu es…

Mais Susan ne put finir ces paroles que Smaug, une fois encore, vint à se rappeler durement à eux deux lorsqu'il vint à leur charger dessus comme un boulet de canon. La sœur n'eut pas le temps de lever son bras pour tirer que le frère avait sauté devant elle et sa jument, étendant ces ailes devant lui en les faisant se toucher les extrémités des plumes comme pour faire dresser un mur devant lui.

L'instant d'après, une barrière magique blanche se déploya devant lui et contre lequel, Smaug vint à entrer dedans de plein fouet, l'assommant à moitié et le faisait chanceler en arrière. Pour qu'ensuite, Peter ne lui envoie son mur le percuter et l'envoyer ainsi bouler plus loin, l'éloignant ainsi le plus loin possible du frère et de la sœur avant que celle-ci ne réémerge une nouvelle fois de la scène magique dont elle venait d'assister. Mais pas le lion blanc qui demeura figer sur place, conservant toujours sa position défensive alors qu'un nouveau flash lui sauta aux yeux, le faisant quitter un instant Smaug du regard devant l'autre scène qui vint à apparaitre devant lui. _Le même champ de bataille sous cet orage diluvienne ou les armées continuaient de se livrer un combat mortel, alors que sur le côté, à l'écart et conservant une distance de sécurité avec les deux immenses créatures se faisant face sur la terre ferme. Face à face qui cessa à l'instant même où le tonnerre gronda et qu'un autre flash de lumière illumina le ciel, au moment où les deux créatures se percutèrent de plein fouet créant une onde de choc, alors que les deux protagonistes continuaient de lutter l'un contre l'autre, tête contre tête. L'un était totalement blanc et l'autre était totalement noire._

_ Peter, nous pouvons en finir avec le dragon tout de suite et empêcher à cette Prophétie devoir le jour !

_ Que… ? Demanda Peter en terminant par réémerger de cette étrange vision et rivant son regard vers sa sœur. De quoi est-ce que tu parles Susan ?

_ Les récits des survivants de Dale étaient vrais ! Le Seigneur Girion est parvenu à déloger l'une des écailles de Smaug sous son aile gauche. C'est son point faible Peter, Bilbon l'a vu !

Suivant les indications de sa sœur, le frère Pevensie riva son regard vers Smaug qui était en train de se redresser de l'endroit où il l'avait envoyé bouler, pour trouver facilement ce qu'était en train d'affirmer les paroles de Susan à ce sujet. De son nouveau regard perçant, Peter trouva sans peine la fameuse écaille manquante sur son poitrail côté gauche, juste sous son aile et sans nul doute là ou devait se trouver son organe vital.

Si l'ancêtre de Bard avait pu tirer une autre flèche, il aurait vaincu la Bête et rien de tout cela ne cela ne se serait produit. Smaug n'aurait jamais pris Erebor et les nains n'auraient pas subis toutes ces épreuves, comme le reste des peuples de l'Est durant ces dernières décennies. Et jamais Aslan n'aurait envoyé les Pevensie aider la Compagnie de Thorin à récupérer Erebor… Avec beaucoup de « si », ils pourraient refaire la face du monde et modifier les mauvaises choses pour permettre à de nombreuses personnes de vivre et d'avoir la vue qu'ils auraient dus avoir depuis le début. Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait le pouvoir de modifier le passé, tous devaient vivre avec les erreurs commises par leurs prédécesseurs et de retenir la moralité pour ne pas commettre les mêmes que ces derniers.

_ Peter, attention !

Revenant à lui très rapidement aux cris de sa sœur, le nouveau lion s'empressa de redresser une nouvelle fois son mur devant eux, barrant ainsi les flammes leur fondant dessus avant que le dragon ne charge à la suite, tête en avant comme un bélier. Attaque qui mena à un nouveau flash aux yeux de Peter qui bloqua une nouvelle fois. _Les deux bêtes, continuant de s'attaquer mutuellement l'une contre l'autre sur le champ de bataille, se chargeaient mutuellement avant de s'écarter et de s'éloigner mutuellement, se fixant comme chien de faïence, grondant et rugissement l'une contre l'autre, avant de se refoncer une nouvelle fois dessus comme des béliers enrager. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient rien à des béliers mais à des dragons. Un dragon noir. Et un dragon blanc._ Renforçant de justesse son mur en revenant à lui-même pour ne pas succomber à la charge qu'occasionnait le dragon contre sa défense, Peter ne put s'empêcher de grogner quelque peu en ressentant les effets de la charge du dragon contre son mur, qui commença à peser sur sa conscience. Conscience qui était malmené autant que par ces flashs dont il ne savait pas pour quelle véritable raison, il voyait ces choses ? Que par la violence du choc de la collision entre la tête du dragon et sa protection qui était comme un mur de brique en train de s'abattre sur son crâne, le faisant grogner de douleur par la même occasion.

_ Peter ! Lui cria Susan inquiète en l'entendant souffrir pour maintenir sa défense.

_ On commence à fatiguer Porteur de Lion ? Lui demanda Smaug sarcastique, tout en continuant de pousser contre ces défenses de sa tête pour le faire céder.

 _Le dragon noir chargea de plein fouet le dragon blanc, le poussant sauvagement dans ces retranchements et le renversement au préalable, faisant grogner de douleur celui-ci avant qu'il ne vienne à gémir lorsque le dragon noir vint à refermer sa mâchoire sur la nuque du dragon blanc. Celui-ci parvint à lui envoyer sa queue dans la tête du dragon noir, en plein dans les yeux le faisant gémir et le forçant à reculer pour essayer de garder sa tête pendant qu'il se trouvait aveuglé à cause du coup reçus sur le haut de la tête. Et en profitant de ce moment de recul du dragon noir, le dragon blanc s'empressa de se relever et chargea de nouveau son adversaire de plein fouet, usant de sa tête comme bélier pour lui rentrer dans l'estomac pour l'envoyer valser loin de sa personne._

_ Dans tes rêves la Calamité, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! Lui cracha Peter en rugissant de colère face aux sous-entendus que lui faisait le dragon à son encontre. Tu ne toucheras à plus aucunes vies quelle qu'elle soit Smaug, j'y veillerais personnellement !

Et sur sa mise en garde, Peter commença à avancer, repoussant la tête de Smaug de son bouclier, forçant le dragon à ancrer ces pattes solidement dans le sol pour ne plus bouger d'un seul millimètre contre l'avancée de l'Envoyé d'Aslan envers lui.

_ Accroches-toi Peter ! J'arrive !

_ Non Susan, reste en arrière !

_ As-tu perdu l'esprit Peter ?

_ Nullement. J'ai encore tout ma tête vint à admettre le lion blanc ailé avec une légère hilarité, avant de continuer de gagner son attention sur son mur de protection luttant contre la charge du dragon. Tu dois aller informer les autres de notre petit secret, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux le faire Susan ?

_ Je refuse de te laisser seul avec lui Peter !

_ Je ne suis pas seul Susan et je ne le serais jamais puisque je vous ais toi et les autres, ainsi qu'Aslan. Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

_ Peter ?

_ Allez ! Vas-y Susan !

Et dans un rugissement des plus sauvages, Peter reprit sa progression sur Smaug, celui-ci grognant quelque peu devant la nouvelle charge du gamin qui était en train de le pousser à l'opposer du lac. Autant que de Lacville, permettant ainsi à Susan de rejoindre le pont menant à Esgaroth sans que le dragon ne vienne à lui barrer la route, comme il avait semblé vouloir tenter au premier abord. Mais celui-ci totalement focaliser sur le garçon, s'énerva quelque peu de voir qu'une créature aussi insignifiante que lui puisse le forcer à reculer pour permettre à la fille de s'échapper de sa personne et d'aller se mettre à l'abri à Lacville.

Détail que n'apprécia nullement Smaug que l'une de ces proies lui échappe aussi facilement, se doutant que ce « petit secret » que ces derniers détenaient, n'était nullement à son avantage. Il pouvait le sentir dans ces tripes que cette fille ne devait en aucun cas atteindre Esgaroth en vie.

_ Tu n'iras nulle part l'insecte ! Cracha avec véhémence Smaug avant de tenter une contre-offensive pour contrer le lion blanc ailé.

_ Cours Susan ! Cours !

Ressentant pleinement la menace planer au-dessus de la tête de sa sœur venant du dragon, Peter ne vit nullement le coup arriver sur sa personne avant que celle-ci ne soit sur lui.

Passant derrière ces défenses, la queue écailleuse de Smaug s'enroula autour de son torse de Peter qui n'eut pas la possibilité de contre-attaquer que le dragon l'envoya droit dans le décor d'un revers de sa queue avant de charger d'ambler droit sur Susan et sa jument, fuyant la zone de combat pour atteindre le pont de Lacville. Armant son arc d'une nouvelle flèche, Susan lui lança celle-ci droit vers sa tête mais le dragon parvint à l'esquiver en baissant la tête, celle-ci se perdant dans ces cornes alors qu'il vint à ouvrir grand la gueule, prêt à envoyer son feu satanique sur la Pevensie et sa monture.

_ Susan !

 _Le dragon noir vint à se relever très vite de là où le dragon blanc l'avait envoyé bouler, se mettant à prendre une profonde inspiration alors que son poitrail se mit à flamber sous les flammes qu'il était prêt à cracher. Seulement le dragon blanc avait lui aussi penser à la même chose, son feu se mettant à irradier son poitrail à son tour avant que son feu d'un bleu presque blanc percuta le feu d'un rouge pratiquement noir du dragon sombre. Entrant en collision à mi-chemin entre les deux créatures, créant une énorme boule de flamme des deux feux se percutant et dont l'onde de chaleur se propagea sur toute la zone, brulant la terre aride du champ de bataille et se propageant jusqu'au deux armées s'affrontant à l'écart. Obligeant ces derniers de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la zone avant de finir par s'embraser comme des torches vivantes sur les premiers qui se trouvèrent dans les premiers toucher._

 _Alors que si cela ne gênait nullement le dragon noir de causer autant de dégâts autour de sa propre personne, cela n'était pas dans l'idée du dragon blanc, qui constatant des pertes qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de faire subir autour d'eux, décida de passer à une autre offensive. Cessant d'envoyer son feu sur son rival, le dragon blanc brisa son attaque et s'envolant sur le champ pour ainsi éviter de se faire percuter par les flammes de son adversaire. Les flammes du dragon noir vinrent à briser la boule de feu qui implosa complètement en projetant les flammes des deux dragons tout autour de la zone, s'apprêtant à charger sur les armées mais le dragon blanc avait prévu une parade pour empêcher cela._

Le cri de Peter résonna du lieu où il était retombé alors qu'il tentait de se relever du cratère qu'il avait créé dans sa chute, sentant qu'il avait dus endommager ces cottes à « l'atterrissage », ayant la plus grande difficulté à se remettre debout. La frayeur de Peter se transforma en soulagement lorsque Cornélia, sa licorne blanche vint à pousser Clair de Lune de la trajectoire des flammes du dragon, forçant la jument à forcer l'allure pour fuir devant la créature écailleuse. Tandis que le soulagement redevenait de l'angoisse et de l'inquiétude pour Peter lorsque le dragon se mit à se lancer immédiatement sur leurs traces.

Essayant de ne pas paniquer, tout en tentant de comprendre la raison de ces étranges flashs qu'il ne cessait pas d'avoir depuis le début de son affrontement avec Smaug, Peter sentit une chaleur remonter en flèche de sa poitrine. Non pas comme la chaleur qu'il avait à chaque remonté magique qu'il avait depuis le début, mais quelque chose de bien plus bouillant en train de remonter dans son œsophage vers sa trachée. Et sentant celle-ci atteindre sa gorge et se répandre à l'intérieur de sa bouche, Peter ignorait complètement quoi faire réellement mais il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus une fois encore, et souffla tout ce qu'il avait droit vers l'arrière train de Smaug qui ne vint nullement à apprécier cette contre-attaque du lion blanc ailé.

Surtout aux vus des flammes bleues presque blanche qui lui brula les écailles et le fit pousser un jappement indigner guère flatteur pour l'égo du dragon, qui vrilla un regard plus que coléreux sur ces arrières. Se mettant à gigoter dans tous les sens pour éteindre les flammes venant à noircir le bout de ces écailles, alors que fuyant toujours la zone de combat, cela n'empêcha nullement Susan de vriller son regard en arrière vers son frère, laissant Cornélia mener sa jument vers le pont de Lacville. Se mettant à déverser les flammes bleu-blanches de sa propre gueule, Peter souffla aussi longtemps qu'il le put sur Smaug, poussant celui-ci à prendre le plus de distance avec les Envoyés d'Aslan pour ne pas finir griller, terminant par manquer d'air et se mettant à tousser à plein poumon pour essayer de ne pas s'étouffer avec les dernières flammèches qui demeuraient dans sa gorge. L'obligeant à fermer les yeux alors qu'un autre flash vint à danser devant ces yeux.

 _Plongeant droit vers la boule de feu et entrant dedans de plein fouet, le dragon blanc vint à en ressortir de l'autre côté, entrainant les flammes avec lui droit vers le dragon noir, ne faisant nullement cas des traces de brulures noircissant ces écailles par endroit. Le dragon blanc le percutant de plein fouet et les ensevelissant tous les deux sous les flammes qui l'avaient suivi, les faisant tous les deux gémir de douleur de se faire ensevelir sous le mélange de leur feu combiner avant que ces dernières ne s'éteignent complètement et ne dévoilent les deux dragons. Se faisant tous les deux face à face, s'étant redresser de là où ils étaient tous les deux tomber, se tenant sur des distances de sécurité, le blanc comme le noir avaient tous les deux souffert du mélange de leurs propres flammes, ayant noircis celles du dragon blanc alors que le dragon noir s'était retrouvé avec des tâches de sang sur les siennes._

 _Mais malgré leurs états, les deux dragons n'avaient nullement l'intention de battre en retraite ou de renoncer au combat, alors que le dragon blanc s'était place de telle sorte qu'il gardait son adversaire loin des armées pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre aux personnes de son propre camp. Le dragon noir ne paraissait nullement avoir ce style de priorité dans son esprit, la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était de vaincre son ennemi mortel._

_ Peter !

Revenant une nouvelle fois à lui, le lion blanc ailé constata que la Principale Calamité n'avait strictement rien fais sur lui. Ne profitant pas du fait qu'il avait eu un blackout où même qu'il venait de cracher du feu sur l'arrière-train du dragon, Peter constata que Smaug paraissait garder une distance de sécurité avec lui et préférait de loin s'attaquer à plus faible plutôt que d'avoir une cible de son niveau. Angoisse qui sa sœur et les siens qui devint très vite de la rage alors qu'une fureur sans borne se mit à prendre dans sa poitrine, le faisant voir rouge avant que la magie ne finisse par réagir en lien avec les émotions négatives de son propriétaire. Et cela se résolvait en un courant d'eau qui vint à s'élever du lac et à charger droit sur Smaug et en l'envoyant valser dans le décor sur leur gauche, alors que Susan stoppa sa jument dans sa course et tourna toute son attention vers son frère, autant que la licorne de celui-ci.

Susan ne pouvant s'empêcher de blêmir de frayeur lorsqu'elle vit la fourrure blanche du lion ailé qu'était devenu son frère virer au noir. Tandis que son regard bleu avait viré au rouge et que son aura blanche s'était elle aussi assombris à vue d'œil et que l'eau du lac dans son dos se mit furieusement à s'élever, se dressant tel un mur imprenable et faisant ainsi face au dragon. Smaug qui était en train de se redresser de là où il était retombé, tout en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait ingurgiter par la même occasion, vrillant son attention plus qu'éberluer sur son adversaire.

_ Peter ! Cria la Pevensie choquer de ce dont elle était témoin alors que le fauve noir ou les ailes étaient demeurer blanche, toujours aussi cristalline, chargea droit sur le dragon, le mur d'eau à sa suite. Peter, non !

Mais le Pevensie n'écoutait strictement plus rien, n'ayant pour seul idée en tête de vaincre le dragon coûte que coûte, comme de l'empêcher de s'en prendre à ces proches et aux innocents de Lacville. Il allait laissé l'honneur et la loyauté de côté pour battre Smaug parce que si ce dernier n'hésitait pas à toutes les baseces avec lui, Peter n'allait pas se retenir très longtemps contre ce dernier.

Percutant de plein fouet Smaug à la tête de sa propre tête comme un bélier, le dragon n'eut pas le temps de lui résister de quelques façons que le mur d'eau à la suite du Pevensie. Passant sans peine au travers du fauve, lui causant aucun dommage, cela ne fut nullement le cas du saurien qui fut une nouvelle fois pousser en arrière des plus violemment. Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'eau ne retomba pas sur le sol mais s'accrocha avec force à Smaug qui se mit à se débattre contre cette force pour se relever. Autant que pour tenter de déverser ces flammes dessus pour faire évaporer les torrents d'eau l'emprisonnant. Les tentacules d'eau comme une immense pieuvre mortelle s'enroulèrent autour de son museau et de ces membres pour le bloquer et pour lui éviter toute tentative de s'échapper de sa prise, avant que l'eau restant ne vienne à l'enfermer dans sa bulle.

Bulle qui l'emprisonna dans son torrent et l'empêcha de pouvoir reprendre une quelconque respiration, lui coupant ainsi toute possibilité de respirer et de reprendre de l'oxygène dont il avait besoin comme tout être vivant. Le faisant ainsi suffoquer dans la poigne aquatique que le Pevensie exerçait sur lui et dont le dragon était tout à fait incapable de briser.

Sous les yeux de tous les témoins d'Esgaroth, autant que la Compagnie à Raven Hill, le Pevensie allait finir par avoir le dessus sur Smaug et à le vaincre devant tous.

_ Le gamin va réussir ! Il va avoir le dessus sur Smaug !

_ Non Dwalin ! Il ne doit pas ! Pas de cette façon !

_ Qu'y a-t-il Lucy ? Lui demanda Kili inquiet, autant que pouvait l'être le nain et son frère, ainsi que le hobbit à la terreur de la plus jeune sœur Pevensie river sur son frère.

_ Ce n'est pas Peter, Kili ! Mon frère n'en viendrait jamais à une telle brutalité et sauvagerie pour combattre un adversaire, même un être tel que Smaug. Ce n'est tout simplement pas lui ! Peter ! Cria Lucy terroriser de ce qui arrivait à son ainé en cet instant précis.

_ Peter ! Arrêtes tout de suite ! Ordonna Susan, elle aussi pouvant sans peine ressentir la noirceur émanant de plus en plus de son ainé qui poursuivait sa manœuvre à étouffer le dragon dans l'eau qui l'englobait dans son étreinte. Ce n'est pas toi ça Peter ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Reviens à la raison Peter ! Maintenant ! Lui ordonna-t'elle en voulant recharger une nouvelle fois à la rencontre de son frère mais Cornélia s'était placer devant Clair de Lune, la bloquant dans sa course alors qu'elle avait incliner la tête vers son cavalier sur la défensive.

Même l'attitude de la licorne à son égard mit le doute et une frayeur grandissante dans le cœur de Susan lorsque le regard rouge du lion noir se riva droit vers la sœur Pevensie qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir et de déglutir au regard qu'il lui lança en cet instant. Un regard sanglant et dangereux qui donna des sueurs froides à Susan qui saisissa réellement que quelque chose n'allait réellement pas ? Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Peter en cet instant précis et l'alarmait quand elle vit le fauve avancer dangereusement vers elle, sans pour autant lâcher son emprise sur l'eau étouffant Smaug continuant de lutter pour s'en défaire le plus rapidement possible avant de suffoquer pour de bon.

_ Aslan ! Si vous m'entendez, faites quelques choses, je vous en conjure ? Faites quelque chose pour Peter ! Cria Susan vers le ciel en espérant de tout cœur que le Grand Lion viendrait à l'entendre et à répondre à sa prière. Peter revient à la raison bon dieu ou je te promets que je vais te crier pendant tout le reste de cette quête jusqu'à te faire exploser tes tympans, si tu ne te grouilles pas de stopper ce fauve avant que je ne vienne à m'en occuper personnellement, il y aura de la casse, tu m'as comprise ? Alors reviens immédiatement Peter ! Tout de suite ! Lui cria sa sœur d'une voix impérieuse et glaciale pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était nullement en train de blaguer sur le sujet.

L'instant d'après, le lion noir se mit à gigoter de la tête, rompant ainsi l'image du fauve dangereux qui était prêt à charger, alors que la bulle d'eau emprisonnant Smaug éclata, en laissant le dragon s'échouer sur la terre ferme, se mettant à recracher l'eau qu'il avait ingurgiter tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration. Tandis que Peter se mettait furieusement à se frotter la tête de sa patte, comme lorsque les chats se nettoyaient, sauf que cela donnait plus l'impression qu'il essayait de se remettre les idées en place. Son pelage noir s'éclaircissant de nouveau en redevenant d'un blanc pur, comme ces yeux bleus qui rivèrent un regard d'incompréhension vers Susan qui souffla de soulagement en retrouvant son frère.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Attention Peter !

Rivant son regard, un peu perdu, sur sa gauche d'où lui vint le bruit qui bourdonna dans ces oreilles, le lion blanc n'eut guère la possibilité de réagir qu'il eut tout juste le temps de voir quelque chose d'un rouge cuivre lui charger dessus comme un bélier. Le percutant de plein fouet sur son flanc, lui coupant le souffle et l'envoyant valdinguer dans les airs avant de percuter la surface de l'eau, lui faisant perdre connaissance sous les cris de terreur de sa sœur.

_ Peter !

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **je sais que beaucoup voudrons sans doute ma peau pour finir sur une telle scène pas vrai ;)**

 **sinon qu'en avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? hâte de lire votre avis dessus :)**

 **dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons la prophétie se réaliser et la dernière partie du combat opposant Smaug vs Peter mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **bon dimanche à tous :)**

 **big bis ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	52. Chapitre 51 This is my fight song

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous ;)**

 **désoler pour le retard du poste qui aurait dus être mis hier mais j'ai pas mal été occuper hier et aujourd'hui :)**

 **sinon, merci à Angelyoru pour ta review ;) en espérant que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes =D**

 **v'là pour le blabla je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

 **ps: pour la chanson de ce chapitre, j'ai pris cette version si ;) watch?v=ZjkQmy3Kh2c**

 **ps2: vous apprendrez aussi dans ce chapitre pas mal de chose qui se dérouleront bien plus tard ;) aventure qui est le prélude d'une autre aventure, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : « This Is My Fight Song » - C'est ma Chanson de combat**

 _« Fight Song » - Rachel Platten_

 __ Qu'est-ce que… ?_

 __ Attention Peter !_

 _Rivant son regard, un peu perdu, sur sa gauche d'où lui vint le bruit qui bourdonna dans ces oreilles, le lion blanc n'eut guère la possibilité de réagir qu'il eut tout juste le temps de voir quelque d'un rouge cuivre lui charger dessus comme un bélier. Le percutant de plein fouet sur son flanc, lui coupant le souffle et l'envoyant valdinguer dans les airs avant de percuter la surface de l'eau, lui faisant perdre connaissance sous les cris de terreur de sa sœur._

 __ Peter !_

.xXx.

_ Peter !

Le cri de rage de Thorin résonna dans Raven Hill avec celui de Susan dans la vallée alors que Cornélia poussait Clair de Lune à fuir la zone avec sa cavalière, pour se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible à Esgaroth. Tandis que els dryades se mirent à attaquer Smaug après le coup de queue qu'il avait envoyé au lion blanc pour se venger de son emprisonnement dans l'eau, avant de s'empresser de déverser son feu vers les êtres d'eau qui s'empressaient d'éviter le plus possible ces flammes.

_ Thorin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ou vas-tu ? Lui demanda Balin inquiet de ce qu'avait son cousin à l'esprit en cet instant précis.

_ Je vais à Lacville ! Ce n'est pas au gamin de régler cette histoire avec Smaug ! C'est à moi et…

_ Tu as perdu l'esprit Thorin ! Tu ne pourras jamais y arriver à temps ! Lui cria Dwalin en accourant après son Roi en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'empêcher d'y aller. Tu ne peux pas y aller Thorin, arrête !

_ Lâche-moi Dwalin ! Je dois…

_ Je vous en prie mon Oncle, arrêtez ! Restez ! Lui demanda Fili en accourant avec Kili pour aider le grand guerrier à maintenir leur oncle parmi eux et à l'empêcher d'aller à Esgaroth.

Car même s'il y allait avec la jument de Lucy, cela ne servirait pas à grande chose, il ne pourrait strictement rien faire pour lutter face au dragon. Il serait d'avantage un poids mort pour le garçon s'il venait à réémerger et une victime potentiel de plus de la fureur de Smaug qui s'était de nouveau envoler dans les airs, pour se mettre hors d'atteintes du tir des dryades. Alors que ces derniers vinrent à ériger un nouveau mur d'eau autour de Lacville, tout en protégeant la retraite de Susan et Clair de Lune avec Cornélia qui s'empressèrent d'aller emprunter le pont pour retourner dans la ville.

_ Peter est toujours vivant Thorin.

_ Comment peux-tu le savoir Lucy ?

_ Parce que je le sais Bilbon. Il va revenir. J'ai foi en lui et en Aslan indiqua Lucy plus que sur d'elle dans la foi qu'elle plaçait en ces derniers qu'ils ne viendraient jamais à les abandonner.

A ces paroles, la Compagnie dut placer leur confiance en la plus jeune Pevensie qui observait Esgaroth de nouveau protéger par l'eau des dryades, tandis que Smaug avait repris son vol au-dessus de la ville. Redéversant ces flammes sur ces derniers, barrer par les jets d'eau lancer par les dryades pour contrecarrer ces attaques sanglantes sur les civiles et les habitants de Lacville.

Obligeant la Compagnie d'attendre que quelque chose vienne à se produire alors que Susan avec sa jument et la licorne de son frère avaient terminés par franchir le pont et à atteindre le cœur de Lacville.

.xXx.

_ Susan ! Par Mahal, vous allez bien ? S'exclama Bofur plus qu'heureux de voir la sœur arriver, bien qu'une inquiétude dansa tout de même dans son regard alors qu'il leva son attention sur la silhouette de Smaug qui les survola, en se faisant repousser par une tentacule d'eau pour le garder éloigner d'Esgaroth. Est-ce que vous croyez que… ?

_ Mon frère est toujours en vie Bofur ! Je sais qu'il est en vie et il va revenir ! Répliqua durement Susan sur la question en ayant la foi sur son ainé et en mettant au défi le nain de dire le contraire. Il nous faut nous occuper de ce fichu dragon et…

_ Avez-vous une idée de comment nous pourrions faire cela Milady ?

_ Vous ! Que faites-vous là ? Cracha Susan en fusillant le Prince elfe lorsqu'elle finit par aviser sa présence et de sa camarade rousse à ces côtés. Qu'est-ce que font ces deux elfes ici, les gars ?

_ Ils nous ont aidés contre les orques de Bolg, Susan et…

_ Comment ça Bolg ? Ils ont débarqué ici ? Personne n'a été blessé ? Leur demanda Susan en rivant son attention sur Bofur et Oin. Ou est-ce qu'ils sont ces fichus orques que j'en désosses un sur place ?

_ Ils ont fui depuis longtemps Lacville, Susan. Personne des habitants de Lacville n'a été blessé mais…

_ Mais quoi Bofur ?

_ Peter nous avait caché qu'il était blessé et…

_ Pardon ? Demanda choquer Susan au discours qu'Oin était en train de lui donner. Il a fait quoi ?

_ Il s'était reçu une flèche empoisonner dans le flanc droit lors de notre fuite de la Forêt par les orques et…

_ C'est pour cela qu'il était fatigué et si pâle ? Termina par comprendre Susan de l'état dans lequel s'était trouvé son frère lors de son retour parmi eux avant leur séparation la veille à Esgaroth. Je vais le tuer ! Je vais réellement lui faire la peau quand toute cette histoire sera…

Mais la Pevensie ne put finir sa menace qu'elle dut, elle et tous les autres se baisser au moment où Smaug les survola de quelques mètres, heurtant la barrière d'eau des dryades qu'elles dressaient pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre aux innocents. Faisant crier tout le peuple de peur de voir la créature de nouveau aussi proche d'eux, faisant grogner d'agacement Susan qui tourna son attention sur les deux nains, les deux elfes et le Bathelier de Lacville qui lui faisaient face, attendant patiemment qu'elle leur dise la suite du plan. Alors qu'elle se rappela des paroles qu'elle avait échangé avec son frère avant qu'il ne vienne à engager le combat avec le dragon.

_ Nous pouvons en finir avec ce dragon !

_ Et comment Milady ? Même votre frère n'est pas parvenu …

_ Parce que ce qui vient de se produire ne venait nullement de mon frère, Prince elfe. J'ignores ce qui vient de se passer exactement mais cette « crise » qu'a eu Peter n'était nullement lui et nous avons plus simple pour vaincre Smaug que de tenter de lui faire boire la tasse ?

_ Et lequel Milady ?

_ Vos histoires disaient vraies Bard, votre ancêtre est parvenu à déloger l'une des écailles de Smaug sous son aile gauche. Peter voulait que je vous le dise bien que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… ?

Sauf que Susan vint très vite à comprendre lorsqu'elle termina par aviser ce que tenait Bard dans sa main, ce qu'elle avait d'abord prise pour une lance se révélait être une flèche. Une longue flèche noire de la longueur d'une lance quand elle finit par saisir ce qu'avait réellement son frère en identifiant celle-ci. _« Seule une flèche noire lancer par une arc-lance de nain pouvait percer l'armure d'un dragon »._ S'était ce que les nains leur avaient rapporter sur l'histoire de la prise d'Erebor par Smaug et de la destruction de Dale autrefois.

_ C'est une… Comment l'avez-vous eux ?

_ Ma famille l'a récupéré à Dale lors de l'attaque du dragon avant qu'il ne prenne la montagne lui admit Bard en baissant son attention sur cette dernière dans sa main. Les miens l'ont conservé depuis en espérant qu'elle pourrait nous être utile et… Donc la Bête aurait réellement une faille dans son armure ?

_ Oui ! Si votre ancêtre avait réellement pus tirer une autre flèche, il l'aurait vaincu depuis. Peter a raison à ce propos. C'est à vous de terminer ce que le Seigneur Girion avait commencer lui annonça Susan en vrillant son attention sur la créature les survolant une nouvelle fois et bloquer par la barrière des dryades.

_ Mais nous aurons droit aussi à un seul tir… ?

_ Un seul tir nous sera amplement suffisant vint à admettre Susan sur la crainte de Bofur sur la question. Il nous faut un bon angle de tir et…

_ Votre frère avait dans l'idée de mettre le dragon dans l'axe de l'arc-lance de nain…

_ Smaug n'est pas aussi idiot pour n'avoir pas remarquer cette arc-lance, Prince elfe lui rétorqua Susan sur le fait que la créature avait dus l'apercevoir durant ces survols de la ville. Et le mettre dans la trajectoire sera quasi impossible, à moins que…

_ A moins que quoi Milady ?

_ Que mon idiot de frangin s'occupe de le divertir le temps de pouvoir trouver un angle de tir pour…

Mais Susan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tous durent se coucher au sol à la secousse que causa Smaug, en se posant avec brutalité sur la protection des dryades qui augmentèrent la pression pour le faire déguerpir de là. Parvenant à y réussir, le dragon vint à sauter avant de se faire totalement éjecter de force et retomba sur le pont de Lacville qui parvint à résister au poids de la Bête, qui riva toute son attention sur les personnes se tenant dans Esgaroth. Et se dressant entre eux et la terre ferme, Smaug se mit à prendre une profonde inspiration, son poitrail se mettant à chauffer sous les flammes qu'il s'apprêtait à déverser sur les civiles.

Seulement, aucun d'eux n'eut le temps d'avoir peur ou même de hurler de terreur qu'un flash de lumière vint à éclater au fond du lac avant qu'une vague d'eau ne vint à jaillir de celle-ci et à percuter la créature, comme si ce dernier se prenait un immense poing d'eau dans la face. Et retombant lourdement en arrière sur le pont derrière lui, risquant de tomber dans l'eau sous le choc, tous les témoins ne purent s'empêcher des exclamations de surprise lorsque l'eau du lac se redressa totalement, quittant presque son lit. Erigeant une immense barrière aquatique qui tourna comme un cyclone dangereux et dévastateur qui allait empêcher le dragon d'approcher au risque de se faire déchiqueter au passage, comme à toutes les personnes à Lacville de quitter la ville. Surtout que l'immense cratère que laissa l'absence de l'eau se concentrant autour de la ville pour la protéger du dragon, celui-ci qui s'accrocha au pont et à demeurer debout dessus. Bien que tomber au fond ne lui ferait strictement rien puisqu'il pourrait sans peine se rattraper en volant et éviter sa possible chute, Smaug préféra demeurer à la même hauteur que le morveux qui était en train de remonter sur le pont.

Se plaçant ouvertement entre le dragon et le cyclone d'eau autour d'Esgaroth.

_ Peter !

.xXx.

 _Il ne savait plus réellement où il se trouvait en réalité ?_

 _Il se rappelait qu'il s'était réveillé d'un mauvais rêve au cri de sa sœur résonnant avec le rugissement d'Aslan vibrant dans sa tête avant qu'une masse rouge ne le percute sur sa gauche et ne vienne à l'envoyer dans le décor. Allant lui faire boire la tasse, Peter eut parfaitement le souvenir de l'eau entrant dans ces poumons lorsqu'il heurta une surface dure sur son flanc droit, le faisant gémir de douleur, autant que d'éjecter l'eau qu'il avait bus et le peu d'air qu'il détenait encore dans ces pouvons qui le firent sursauter. Parce qu'il avait facilement le souvenir d'être tomer dans le lac alors pourquoi pouvait-il encore respirer et avoir de l'oxygène ?_

 _Enfin, avoir de l'oxygène dès qu'il aura réussi à éjecter toute l'eau de ces poumons et d'avoir repris son souffle par la même occasion dans le même temps. Lui fallant plusieurs secondes pour parvenir à reprendre patte avec la réalité, tout comme de reprendre une respiration sereine, ou tout du moins le plus sereine qu'il pouvait aux vus de sa situation. Car il ignorait complètement ou il se trouvait en premier ?_

 _Observant les environs autour de lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de froncer du museau à l'odeur nauséabonde qui lui brula les narines, Peter mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se tenait lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit. Il n'eut pas de problème pour identifier le champ de bataille qu'il n'avait pas arrêter de voir depuis qu'il avait débuté son face à face avec Smaug._

 _Ce champ de bataille dans ces terres arides et sombres sous un orage grondant alors que le dragon blanc et le dragon noir continuaient de s'affronter de plus belle sur le côté gauche du champ de bataille. Tous les deux semblant toujours mal en point et bruler par les flammes de son rival sauf que, plus il les regarda et plus Peter put facilement remarquer que c'était le dragon noir qui était en train de mener la danse face à son adversaire. C'est le dragon blanc qui allait perdre ce duel._

 _Et Peter pouvait le sentir dans ces tripes. Le dragon blanc ne devait pas perdre. Quoi qu'il advienne, le dragon de lumière devait l'emporter sur celui des ténèbres peu importe le prix._

 _Le lion blanc allait se relever pour aller porter assistance au dragon lorsqu'il sentit une présence apparaitre dans son dos d'un coup, le faisant sursauter avant qu'une douce voix ne vienne à s'adresser à sa personne._

 __ Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui mon garçon. Son destin a déjà été tracé depuis des siècles, bien avant sa naissance._

 __ Pardon ?_

 _Se retournant vers la voix dans son dos, Peter se figea après avoir reculer de deux pattes en croisant le regard de la femme qui venait de le surprendre. D'une très belle femme, devait-il le préciser aussi ?_

 _Une femme vêtue d'une longue robe verte en bustier composer de feuille de chêne alors que ces épaules étaient recouvertes d'une cape en fourrure blanche, la drapant telle une reine. Contrastant avec la couronne de fleur trônant sur le haut de sa tête, sa longue chevelure d'or cascadant en boucle épaisse, emmêler aux fleurs des prairies qui chutaient dans sa crinière et son doux regard vert forêt porter sur sa personne, avant de lever son attention sur les deux dragons continuant de lutter à mort plus loin devant eux._

 __ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ?_

 __ Mon tendre Aslan est parvenu à bloquer le changement et à empêcher de te dévoiler d'avantage mon garçon, même si nos Ennemis, qui ne sont pas loin d'être bête, vont commencer par avoir des doutes vint à lui admettre la femme en lui souriant avec douceur en reportant son attention sur sa personne. Tu es devenu beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le devrais pour cette quête mon garçon, sans t'en rendre compte. La magie que tu déploies ne dois pas être pris à la légère, bien que celle-ci t'es essentiel pour t'occuper de Smaug et permettre à…_

 __ Smaug ? Ou est-il passé ? Ou sont tous les autres ? Ou suis-je d'abord aussi ? Demanda Peter d'une voix impérieuse en se relevant, tout en retenant avec peine les gémissements de ces muscles douloureux, tout en faisant face à cette femme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Et qui êtes-vous surtout ?_

 __ Mon identité n'a pas la moindre importance mon garçon, le plus important est ce que tu comptes faire à présent. Car tu n'es pas encore totalement prêt pour cette histoire-là. Ta mission pour le moment et de vaincre Smaug, comme d'éviter l'invasion de l'Est et la Mort des Durin lui rapporta la femme devant lui, lui souriant tristement. Tu es le seul d'entre tous qui puissent leur éviter le sort funeste que le Destin souhaite leur faire subir._

 __ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Destin souhaite autant leur Mort ? Qu'ont-ils tous les trois fais pour cela ? Lui demanda Peter avec hargne. Est-ce que c'est à cause de la prise d'Erebor comme d'un échange pour toutes les vies prises ? Ou encore que…_

 __ La Mort est capricieuse et choisis, comment, où et quand les choses se dérouleront, mon garçon. C'est à toi d'éviter ce sort funeste et de tracer une nouvelle destinée aux Durin lui rapporta-t'elle avant de reporter son attention sur les deux créatures continuant de lutter. Pour ces images du passé, tu ne peux plus rien faire et tu comprendras tout cela bien plus tard, mais pour l'instant, tu dois te concentrer sur…_

 ___ _ **« Hier est le Passé que l'on ne peut changer. Les souvenirs graver dans le marbre ». « Aujourd'hui est le Présent qu'on peut vivre. Le destin tracé dans le sable qui peut être suivis ou non ». « Demain est le Futur que l'on peut choisir. Le destin tracé dans le sable qui peut être suivis ou non ». « Car notre destin réside dans nos propres choix et non dans celle qu'on nous aura imposé »**_ _vint à réciter Peter de ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire dingue et fermant les yeux devant le combat des deux dragons, ne voulant plus regarder qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Que dois-je faire ? Pour Smaug ?_

 __ Tu le sais déjà mon tendre enfant. En écoutant ton cœur, laisses-toi envahir par tes sentiments et tes émotions, et tu y arriveras lui promit-elle en lui souriant tendrement. Tu es l'Envoyé d'Aslan et sous la protection des Valars, tu peux réussir mon petit. Alors prouve-leur. Prouve-leur la force de tes sentiments !_

 _L'instant d'après, une bourrasque de vent vint à fondre sur Peter qui dut fermer les yeux et se laisser porter, sachant qu'il retournait là où était sa place. Son combat l'opposant à Smaug pour l'occuper et ainsi donner une ouverture aux autres, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce que cette femme affirmait en lui disant ces mots._ _ **« Prouve-leur la force de tes sentiments ! ».**_ _Que voulait-elle entendre par là ?_

 _Mais alors qu'elle renvoyait le petit chez les siens pour ainsi terminer son affrontement contre la Principale Calamité, la femme le regarda disparaitre avant de tourner son attention vers la nouvelle présence qui venait de jaillir à ces côtés._

 __ Malgré tes précautions, il est parvenu à accéder à son ancienne mémoire mon cher Aslan. Faire face à ce dragon a été le déclic pour débrider ces dernières même si cela finirait par risquer d'arriver lui fit remarquer la femme en vrillant son regard vert forêt droit sur le Grand Lion d'or marchant doucement à sa rencontre. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à ce sujet, mon enfant ?_

 __ Ce que vous allez vous-même faire ma chère Mère avant que je ne vienne moi-même à intervenir admit Aslan sans aucune hésitation en se tenant au côté de la jeune femme, en observant l'endroit où s'était tenu son jeune protégé. Peter n'est pas prêt à faire face à tout cela, comme le reste de la Terre du Milieu, si mes petits réussissent cette mission et ils y arriveront, ce monde gagnera quelques décennies de sursis avant que…_

 __ Tu as l'intention d'intervenir à Dol Guldur, n'est-ce pas ?_

 __ Je n'interviendrais pas tout seul, j'ai bien l'intention de récupérer moi-même ce que cet orque pâle à oser me prendre vint à rapporter dangereusement Aslan sur sa prochaine cible et ces prochaines actions en Terre du Milieu. Même si je ne peux ouvertement détruire moi-même cette armée et son leader, je peux empêcher que ces derniers usent d'un de mes petits pour atteindre un autre de mes petits._

 __ Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi Aslan pour en effrayer le plus possible lui souria sa « Mère » avant de lui rapporter quelque chose que son fils ne pourrait nullement faire en sauvant son protégé. Sauf que tu ne pourras uniquement que sauver le garçon de cet orque, tu ne pourras rien faire concernant ce nain, excepter si c'est ce petit qui le délivres lui-même des orques ?_

 __ Je ferais en sorte qu'Edmund y parvienne. Le petit refusera de laisser Thrain derrière lui si je viens à le sortir de là rapporta Aslan du potentiel refus que lui donnerait le garçon lorsqu'il viendrait à le récupérer. Tout ce que vous m'avez dit autrefois est en train de se réaliser, n'est-ce pas Mère ?_

 __ C'est ce que l'on appelle le Destin mon cher Aslan. On peut tout faire pour l'éviter mais ces derniers se réalisent toujours, seuls quelques personnes peuvent parvenir à combattre le Destin et c'est en eux que nous devons placer tous nos espoirs. Continue d'avoir la foi en tes petits Aslan, ces petits iront tous très loin et leur voyage ne fait que débuter au lieu d'arriver à sa fin lui souria-t'elle pleine d'affection que lui rendit sans aucune hésitation Aslan avant qu'il ne décide de retourner dans le monde des vivants pour quitter cet espace interdimmensionnel ou les visions du passé de son premier protéger l'avaient conduit._

 _Et saluant sa Mère qui retourna auprès des autres Valars dans leur « monde », Aslan ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler de cette prophétie que sa mère lui avait raconter autrefois avant son départ de la Terre du Milieu._

 _Prophétie qui n'était pas encore sur le point de commencer mais dont la quête d'Ecu-de-chêne, n'était que le prologue du danger qui menaçait tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu._

 _ **« Si dans son cœur résonnait le Bienfaiteur, »**_

 _ **« Il serait alors l'Etre de Lumière, »**_

 _ **« Pure, lumineux et protecteur. »**_

 _ **« Mais son sort lui sera fatal, »**_

 _ **« Car seul sa mort apportera la victoire. »**_

 _ **« Alors que si son cœur est Malveillant, »**_

 _ **« Il deviendra alors l'Etre des Ténèbres. »**_

 _ **« Avide, sombre et meurtrier, »**_

 _ **« Sa vie sera longue et éternelle, »**_

 _ **« Mais laisser dans son sillage, »**_

 _ **« Le monde ne sera que destruction, sang et mort. »**_

 _Une prophétie qu'Aslan n'était pas encore prêt de voir arriver. Oh que non, il ferait tout son possible pour empêcher ce possible destin à son protéger. Même s'il savait que le gamin pourrait sans peine relever ce défi._

 _Comme de son face à face avec Smaug en cet instant précis._

 _._ xXx.

 _« Prouve-leur la force de tes sentiments ! »_

Bien qu'il ne comprît qu'à moitié le sens de ces paroles, Peter avait décidé de ne pas aller dans la demi-mesure et d'y aller à fond. De toute donner dans ce face à face contre Smaug. Alors quand il avait de nouveau réémerger, se trouvant au fond du lac, entourer par les dryades le gardant en sécurité, Peter avait exploser.

Ou tout du moins, il eut la sensation que quelque chose céda en lui, comme si une porte venait de s'ouvrir et de lâcher toute la pression qu'il renfermait dans son corps et qui se déversa tout autour de sa personne en des filaments de lumière qui dansèrent autour de lui. L'instant suivante, toute l'eau du lac quitta son lit et se mit à tournoyer tel un cyclone dévastateur autour de Lacville, renfermant la ville derrière ces vagues au tant que d'empêcher un certain dragon d'y entrer. Celui-ci s'étant mangé un nouvel uppercut dans la mâchoire, le repoussant d'Esgaroth alors qu'il tenait à peine debout sur le pont qui parvenait à – par on ne sait comment ? – résister à son poids, vint à river toute son attention sur le Pevensie qui escalada le pont, terminant par se placer entre la ville et le saurien.

_ Peter !

Le lion blanc ailé n'eut guère besoin de tourner son attention vers le cyclone pour savoir qui venait d'hurler son prénom de la sorte, alors qu'il se doutait qu'il devait être des plus effrayant. Magnifique auréoler dans cette lumière blanche irradiant de son pelage alors que ces filaments de lumière dansant autour de lui comme une aurore boréale lui donnait un aspect encore plus surnaturel que réel. Son apparition aurait pu être des plus resplendissante si personne ne pouvait discerner son souffle difficile, la sueur trempant sa fourrure, ces pattes avant avaient de nouveau virer au noir comme bruler, son corps secouer de tremblement et son regard bleu épuiser vriller sur le dragon d'une lueur déterminer.

Personne n'avait besoin de deviner que, en ce moment précis, le Pevensie était à bout de force et qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps à ce rythme, détail que remarqua sans aucune difficulté la Principale Calamité de son rival, le faisant très vite ricaner.

_ Mon pauvre gamin, te voilà arriver au bout du rouleau. Combien de temps crois-tu encore avoir la force de me résister ? Lui demanda Smaug sur de lui et de sa victoire sur l'enfant.

_ Je peux tenir assez longtemps pour savoir faire la différence Smaug, je ne suis pas encore au bout de mes forces, j'ai encore de la réserve lui fit simplement remarquer Peter d'une voix déterminer, en espérant ne pas laisser filtrer la douleur que ces cottes, autant que le reste de son corps, était en train de lui faire vivre en cet instant précis. De nous deux Smaug, tu es celui qui aurait besoin de demander une pause, comment vont tes articulations d'ancêtres ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui es du mal à respirer morveux ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ?

_ J'aimerais bien voir cela, l'ancêtre lui retorqua Peter en le qualifiant de nouveau « d'ancêtre » ce qui ne plus nullement au saurien qui vint à répondre très vite à sa provocation.

Et la réponse se fit dans le plus fort des lance-flammes que Smaug lui réserva.

Mais le Pevensie avait prévus la charge du dragon et ne réfléchissant pas lui-même, vint à ouvrir la gueule et lui envoya à son tour son propre feu qui vint à percuter celui de Smaug. Les deux attaques entrèrent en chemin à mi-parcours entre eux, le feu rouge et bleu se percutant de plein fouet avant de s'enrouler l'une contre l'autre, formant une immense boule de feu qui grossissait à vue d'œil sous l'attention de tous les témoins de cette scène. Boule de feu qui prenait des proportions inquiétantes lorsque Peter cessa de souffler son feu bleu, cessant de faire grossir cette sphère de flamme qu'il vint à charger de plein fouet à la stupéfaction de tous, autant de Smaug qui stoppa de déverser ces propres flammes devant la manœuvre de son adversaire.

Et qu'il ne put nullement éviter le boulet de canon qu'était devenu Peter en percutant la boule de feu qu'il traversa et entraina à sa suite pour aller heurter de plein fouet le saurien avec violence. Juste avant que les flammes ne viennent à exploser, projetant des gerbes de feu de tout côté dont certaines s'éteignirent dans le cyclone d'eau enveloppant Esgaroth alors que le choc de l'explosion vint à projeter les deux combattants par la même occasion. Et retombant tous les deux lourdement dans deux directions opposer l'un à l'autre, Smaug vint à retomber sur la terre ferme juste devant l'entrée du pont allant à Esgaroth alors que Peter chuta sur le pont, tout juste devant Lacville et le cyclone d'eau la protégeant, elle et toutes les personnes s'y trouvant à l'intérieur.

_ Peter ! Cria Susan en se mettant à frapper contre la barrière d'eau pour tenter de traverser le cyclone pour rejoindre son frère à quelques mètres d'eux, en train de gémir de douleur au sol qu'ils pouvaient entendre malgré bruit des vagues. Peter !

_ Debout gamin ! Allez relèves-toi ! Lui cria Bofur, lui aussi des plus inquiet en observant la fumée se dégageant de son corps alors que Smaug, de l'autre côté, était en train de se redresser en rageant devant ces écailles des plus fumantes. Il se relève ! Allez gamin, tu peux le faire ! Debout !

_ Il doit avoir un poumon perforer s'il y a du sang coulant de…

_ Ca va aller Oin, je me suis seulement mordus la langue. Je vais bien et…

_ Cesses de dire n'importe quoi Peter, veux-tu ? Lui cria Susan furieuse que son ainé vienne à lui mentir sur une telle chose, apercevant elle aussi le filet de sang coulant de sa mâchoire alors qu'il était en train de lutter pour se redresser sur ces quatre pattes et que ces ailes battaient furieusement autour de lui pour essayer de le remettre debout. Si tu as mal, tu te dois de nous le dire, d'accord ? Cesses de tout nous cacher parce que tu veux nous protéger, essayes de te protéger en premier, compris ? Ou je te jures que c'est moi qui vais te massacrer, est-ce que tu piges ?

_ Je crois bien que j'ai un poumon perforer… finit par admettre Peter doucement alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa sœur et les autres. Mais nous devons en finir avec Smaug, Susan. Tu penses pouvoir attendre jusqu'à là pour me faire la morale ?

_ Est-ce que tu peux nous faire une ouverture jusqu'au bout Peter ?

_ C'est pour cette raison que je suis de ce côté et non toi Susan, alors vous savez ce que vous devez faire ?

_ Nous le savons Peter mais nous allons avoir du mal avec ce cyclone autour de…

_ Tenez-vous seulement prêt et je m'occuperais de votre ouverture leur informa Peter déterminer lorsque son regard fixa les dryades se tenant dans le cyclone d'eau qu'il avait poussé à s'ériger pour protéger la ville. Je crois savoir exactement ce que je dois faire en réalité vint-il à admettre alors qu'il finit par comprendre le sens cacher des paroles de cette femme.

 _ **« Prouve-leur la force de tes sentiments ! »**_

.xXx.

 **« Like a small boat »**  
 _« Comme un petit bateau »_  
 **« On the ocean »**  
 _« Sur l'océan »_  
 **« Sending big waves »**  
 _« Envoyant de grandes vagues »_  
 **« Into motion »**  
 _« En mouvement »_

A la plus grande surprise de Susan, autant que des autres témoins de la scène, Peter s'était mis doucement à chanter alors qu'il essayait de se relever encore, pendant que les filaments de lumière dansant autour de lui étaient en train de réapparaitre et guider uniquement par sa voix tandis que tous firent silence pour l'écouter.

 **« Like how a single word »**  
 _« Tout comme un simple mot »_  
 **« Can make a heart open »**  
 _« Peut faire qu'un coeur s'ouvre »_  
 **« I might only have one match »**  
 _« Je n'ai peut-être qu'une allumette »_  
 **« But I can make an explosion »**  
 _« Mais je peux faire une explosion »_

_ Elle est en train de se produire…

_ Quoi donc ? Interrogea Legolas lorsqu'il perçut les paroles du Bathelier à ces côtés, dont le regard était rivé sur le garçon métamorphoser en lion blanc ailé et chantant.

_ La prophétie. Il est en train de la réaliser.

_ Pardon ? Vous disiez que personne ne connaissait la fin de celle-ci ? Lui demanda Bofur éberluer des paroles du descendant du Seigneur Girion.

_ Notre peuple l'a oublié parce que ce qu'elle annonçait était surréaliste et que…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit exactement cette prophétie ? Lui ordonna Susan d'une voix impérieuse dont il n'avait pas intérêt de cacher et lâcher le morceau au plus vite avant qu'elle ne lui fasse la peau pour leur avoir cacher une telle information.

 **« And all those things I didn't say »**  
 _« Et toutes ces choses que je ne dis pas »_  
 **« Wrecking balls inside my brain »**  
 _« Des boulets dans ma tête »_  
 **« I will scream them loud tonight »**  
 _« Je vais les hurler fort ce soir »_  
 **« Can you hear my voice this time »**  
 _« Pouvez-vous entendre ma voix cette fois »_

_ _« Le seul espoir, de l'ouest il viendra »_

 _« Aux antipodes de la Bête, le détenteur de l'Epée du Lion d'or sera »_

 _« Pour mener le trait mortel, la voie du chant l'ouvrira »_

 _« Et entremêlant leur destin avec la Principale Calamité, le Lion de Lumière tombera »_ vint à leur réciter Bard désoler de leur avoir cacher une telle chose alors que Susan comme tous les autres se trouvaient éberlués lorsque celle-ci vint à comprendre le sens de ces dernières. Moi-même je pensais que ces mots ne voudraient rien dire mais en voyant la transformation de votre frère et de son chant, je me rends compte à présent que…

 __ « Pour mener le trait mortel, la voie du chant l'ouvrira »_ vint à répéter Susan en venant à comprendre ce qu'avait Peter à l'esprit en cet instant quand le dernier vers de cette prophétie lui sauta aux yeux en rivant son attention de nouveau vers son ainé, dont le corps s'était mis à s'irradier avec encore plus de force que l'instant d'avant. Peter, non ! Arrête !

 **« This is my fight song »**  
 _« Voici ma chanson de combat »_  
 **« Take back my life song »**  
 _« Ma chanson pour reprendre ma vie en main »_  
 **« Prove I'm alright song »**  
 _« Ma chanson pour prouver que je vais bien »_

 **« My power's turned on »**  
 _« Mon énergie s'est enclenchée »_  
 **« Starting right now I'll be strong »**  
 _« Ça commence dès maintenant je vais être fort »_  
 **« I'll play my fight song »**  
 _« Je vais jouer ma chanson de combat »_  
 **« And I don't really care if nobody else believes »**  
 _« Et peu importe si personne d'autre n'y croit »_  
 **« Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me »**  
 _« Parce qu'il reste encore beaucoup de combativité en moi »_

Ayant finis par réussir à se redresser totalement, malgré le tremblement dans ces pattes, prenant de la force dans son chant et donnant tout ce qu'il avait dans celle-ci, Peter frappa le sol du pont de sa patte avant droite, projetant une onde de magie autour de lui alors que les filaments de lumière autour de sa personne se métamorphosèrent.

Laissant entrevoir une dizaine de luciole qui se mirent à irradier comme des petites étoiles fluorescentes, laissant une fine poussière brillante dans leur sillage alors qu'une tempête était doucement mais surement en train de tourner autour de Peter. Pendant que ces ailes, grandes ouvertes et étendus de chaque côté de sa personne, se mettaient elles aussi à commencer à miroiter comme des diamants sous le regard de tous.

Lumière et clarté que Smaug ne sembla nullement apprécier, se mettant très vite à inspirer, son poitrail s'embrasant immédiatement avant que les flammes ne jaillissent de sa gueule et n'aillent percuter le lion blanc, en le faisant disparaitre aux yeux de tous dans les flammes.

_ Peter !

 **« Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep »**  
 _« Je perds des amis et j'ai des insomnies »_  
 **« Everybody's worried about me »**  
 _« Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi »_  
 **« In too deep »**  
 _« Déprimé »_  
 **« Say I'm in too deep »**  
 _« Ils disent que je suis déprimé »_  
 **« And it's been two years »**  
 _« Et ça fait deux ans »_  
 **« I miss my home »**  
 _« Que ma maison me manque »_  
 **« But there's a fire burning in my bones »**  
 _« Mais il y a un feu au fond de moi »_  
 **« And I still believe »**  
 _« Et je crois toujours »_  
 **« Yeah I still believe »**  
 _« Ouais je crois encore »_

Faisant rager Smaug de colère de voir le lion blanc ailé toujours indemne des flammes qu'il lui avait envoyées, toujours indemne sous le dôme de lumière l'entourant et le protégeant alors que les lucioles autour de sa personne se faisaient plus ardentes. Autant que son corps qui continuait de luire de plus en plus, porter par ces paroles et par sa détermination que tous les témoins à Lacville s'en rendirent compte par la même occasion, mais ce dont Susan avait le plus en vue, se trouvait être le sens de la prophétie que Bard leur avait rapporté. Ceci et le sang qu'elle pouvait discerner dans le coin de la gueule de son frère qu'elle pouvait facilement apercevoir de sa position.

Son frère était en train de tout donner dans cet affrontement, autant pour maintenir la protection aquatique autour d'Esgaroth que de garder Smaug à distance raisonnable, aussi bien par le souffle d'air qui tournait autour de Peter que de la lumière qui semblait être des plus insupportable pour le saurien. Mais Susan n'avait pas besoin de déchiffrer la fin de la prophétie pour se douter qu'avoir un saignement de bouche ne devait être, en aucun cas, prit à la légère et qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que son ainé ne puisse tenir encore très longtemps à ce rythme.

S'il continuait, il allait…

 _ **« Et entremêlant leur destin avec la Principale Calamité, le Lion de Lumière tombera. »**_

_ Je dois aller l'arrêter avant que…

 **« And all those things I didn't say »**  
 _« Et toutes ces choses que je ne dis pas »_  
 **« Wrecking balls inside my brain »**  
 _« Des boulets dans ma tête »_  
 **« I will scream them loud tonight »**  
 _« Je vais les hurler fort ce soir »_  
 **« Can you hear my voice this time »**  
 _« Pouvez-vous entendre ma voix cette fois »_

_ Vous ne pouvez pas Milady, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Lui répliqua Legolas en l'attrapant dans ces bras et l'éloignant du typhon d'eau qu'elle voulait traverser pour rejoindre son frère, pendant que derrière eux, Bard et Tauriel étaient en train de placer l'arc-lance dans le bon axe, avec la flèche noire déjà placer dans son quartier prêt à être envoyer.

Bofur et Oin s'étaient eux aussi précipiter pour tenter de stopper la Pevensie de passer dans l'eau mais quand ils avaient avisés tous les deux le sang perlant du coin de la mâchoire du lion, facilement discernable avec la forte lumière que dégageait son pelage ou le rouge était parfaitement visible sur tout ce blanc, les deux nains voulurent à leurs tours passer de l'autre côté. Le seul problème était que, avant même que des personnes aient pus les stopper tous les deux, Bofur et Oin eurent à peine atteint le typhon d'eau qu'ils vinrent à retomber lourdement en arrière, en se tenant la tête et grimaçant de douleur.

_ Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Leur demanda inquiète Tauriel en accourant à leur côté avec Bard pour les aider à se relever tous les eux, alors que Legolas continuait de tenir Susan dans ces bras, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle.

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir percuter un mur de pierre… Ah, ma tête ! C'est pire que de se réveiller le lendemain d'une cuite vint à admettre Bofur grimaçant en se tenant la tête et acceptant l'aide de Tauriel pour demeurer debout sur ces pieds, autant qu'Oin avec Bard.

_ Personne ne peut quitter Lacville tant que le Roi ne l'aura pas décidé leur fit remarquer Legolas à tous, autant qu'à la Reine qu'il bloquait toujours dans ces bras. Même pour vous Milady, vous ne pourrez le franchir tant que la menace du dragon n'aura pas été repousser…

_ Mais mon frère va… Peter, arrête, je t'en conjures !

 **« This is my fight song**  
 _« Voici ma chanson de combat »_  
 **« Take back my life song »**  
 _« Ma chanson pour reprendre ma vie en main »_  
 **« Prove I'm alright song »**  
 _« Ma chanson pour prouver que je vais bien »_

 **« My power's turned on »**  
 _« Mon énergie s'est enclenché_  
 **« Starting right now I'll be strong »**  
 _« Ça commence dès maintenant je vais être fort »_  
 **« I'll play my fight song »**  
 _« Je vais jouer ma chanson de combat »_  
 **« And I don't really care if nobody else believes »**  
 _« Et peu importe si personne d'autre n'y croit »_  
 **« Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me »**  
 _« Parce qu'il reste encore beaucoup de combativité en moi »_  
 **« A lot of fight left in me... »**  
 _« Beaucoup de combativité en moi »_

Ayant décidé de passer une nouvelle fois à l'attaque, conservant son souffle pour le moment venu alors que son poitrail demeurait brulant du feu qu'il préparait à lâcher sur son adversaire, Smaug avait préféré charger que de demeurer à une distance sécuritaire de celui-ci. Chargeant sur le pont comme un énorme bélier, tête la première, Smaug n'eut fait qu'une dizaine de mètre qu'il vint à se manger quelque chose dans sa mâchoire droite, risquant bien de le faire basculer du pont et le forçant à s'arrêter pour de bon dans sa course quand il constata de ce qui l'avait touché.

Et qui n'allait pas être le seul projectile qu'il allait se recevoir quand il vrilla, comme tous les autres témoins de la scène, des rochers se mettant à léviter depuis le fond du lac assécher autour d'Esgaroth et grimpant jusqu'au niveau du dragon qui fixa ces dernières, guère des plus réjouis de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Alors lorsque ces dernières vinrent à fondre toutes sur Smaug comme un essaim d'abeille en furie, le dragon vint à en recevoir une bonne dizaine sur sa personne le faisant crier de rage et de douleur avant qu'il ne repasse à l'offensive, en venant à déverser son feu tout autour de sa personne et droit sur les projectiles lui fondant dessus.

Sous l'intensité de la chaleur, certains des rochers vinrent à devenir poussière alors que d'autres atteignirent Smaug avant de se briser, pendant que les flammes du dragon se répandirent tout autour de sa personne et dans les environs sous l'intensité que la créature dégageait sous sa fureur. Tandis que l'aura que dégageait Peter continuait de s'accroitre encore, le faisant bientôt apparaitre comme s'il était fait de cristal, un cristal renvoyant une lumière blanche presque irréelle qui l'auréolait des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel dansant autour de sa personne, comme une aurore boréale.

En contraste avec les lucioles multicolores volant autour de lui qui, avaient-elles aussi, grossis à vue d'œil, tournoyant autour de sa personne comme une lune autour de son point de gravité, faisant à présent la taille d'un grand oiseau comme d'un aigle par exemple. Et ces dernières empêchèrent aux flammes de Smaug de s'approcher de leur porteur, les tenant éloigner de lui autant que de la limite d'Esgaroth et de la population qui, même avec le typhon d'eau tournoyant autour de la ville, avait de plus en plus de mal de regarder la clarté aveuglante du lion de lumière directement. Devant, pour la plupart, observer ailleurs pour ne pas être aveugler tandis que Susan – qui se trouvait toujours bloquer par les bras de Legolas – et les autres de son entourage gardèrent leur regard fixer sur Peter, ce qui leur permirent facilement de voir le signal que celui-ci leur envoya.

 **« Like a small boat »**  
 _« Comme un petit bateau »_  
 **« On the ocean »**  
 _« Sur l'océan »_  
 **« Sending big waves »**  
 _« Envoyant de grandes vagues »_  
 **« Into motion »**  
 _« En mouvement »_

 **« Like how a single word »**  
 _« Tout comme un simple mot »_  
 **« Can make a heart open »**  
 _« Peut faire qu'un coeur s'ouvre »_  
 **« I might only have one match »**  
 _« Je n'ai peut-être qu'une allumette »_

 **« But I can make an explosion »**  
 _« Mais je peux faire une explosion »_

N'ayant uniquement envoyer un coup d'œil dans son dos, son regard bleu luisant de magie vriller sur eux et sur l'arc-lance de nain avec la flèche noire, tous ne purent empêcher de sursauter et de crier d'effroi lorsqu'une image de Smaug se dessina sur la surface du typhon d'eau devant eux. Alors que tous mirent quelques secondes à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, Susan et les autres vinrent à saisir le message quand cette image du dragon se superposa avec celle de Smaug, toujours face au Pevensie le gardant loin d'eux par la même occasion, tandis qu'une croix rouge cercler d'un cercle apparut sur le poitrail de l'image du saurien qu'ils saisirent le message. Que cette cible dessiner était tracé exactement à l'emplacement même où il manquait une écaille sous l'aile gauche du dragon.

L'écaille que les tirs du Seigneur Girion avaient délogé lors de la prise d'Erebor par le dragon autrefois.

Rivant tous leur attention vers Bard qui se plaça derrière l'arc-lance de nain, se tenant prêt à tirer la flèche noire, tout en ayant mis l'arme dans l'axe adéquate pour atteindre la cible dessiner par le lion de lumière à travers le typhon d'eau. Tout le monde termina par revriller leur attention sur ce dernier qui avait de nouveau refocaliser son attention sur Smaug qui avait cessé son attaque enflammer à la fin des derniers projectiles envoyer par le garçon, se mettant à souffler dangereusement par les naseaux et laissant échapper de la fumée au passage.

_ Crois-tu sincèrement pouvoir me vaincre de la sorte, gamin ? Lui lança Smaug à la fois courroucer mais aussi avec ironie lorsqu'il remarqua sans peine de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son rival. Tu es tout simplement à bout de souffle et à deux doigts de rendre les armes ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'abréger cette souffrance. Tu ne pourras les protéger du feu, ils vont tous bruler !

Et dans un rugissement bestial, Smaug chargea de nouveau droit vers Peter.

Sauf que Peter avait la contre-offensive la plus adéquate qui soit.

 **« This is my fight song »**  
 _« Voici ma chanson de combat »_  
 **« Take back my life song »**  
 _« Ma chanson pour reprendre ma vie en main »_  
 **« Prove I'm alright song »**  
 _« Ma chanson pour prouver que je vais bien »_  
 **« My power's turned on »**  
 _« Mon énergie s'est enclenchée »_

 **« Starting right now I'll be strong »**  
 _« Ça commence dès maintenant je vais être fort »_  
 **« I'll play my fight song »**  
 _« Je vais jouer ma chanson de combat »_  
 **« And I don't really care if nobody else believes »**  
 _« Et peu importe si personne d'autre n'y croit »_  
 **« Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me »**  
 _« Parce qu'il reste encore beaucoup de combativité en moi »_

 **« Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me »**  
 _« Maintenant j'ai encore beaucoup de combativité en moi »_

Alors qu'il chanta encore avec d'avantage de force, le corps de Peter s'embrasa de lumière dans un flash aveuglant, qui força Smaug à fermer les yeux pour ne pas être d'avantage ébloui, bien qu'il poursuivît sa charge droit sur le lion de lumière. Sauf que celui-ci ne demeura nullement sur sa position que, tous les témoins à Lacville parvinrent à le voir déployer ces ailes en grand avant de s'envoler vers le ciel, directement à la verticale en montant très vite en flèche et suivis du regard par Smaug, qui s'apprêtait à le suivre. Seulement, il ne put jamais s'envoler à la suite du Pevensie que l'ouverture qu'attendait tous les autres à Lacville apparut sous leurs yeux, alors que Bard n'attendit pas une seule seconde d'avantage et visa la cible.

La flèche noire atteignait sans peine la cible peigner sur l'image de Smaug se reflétant à la surface du typhon d'eau entourant Esgaroth, ou tout le monde s'attendait presque à voir cette dernière aspirer par l'eau et le courant de la tornade. Cependant, cela ne fut nullement le cas, la flèche noire n'eut aucune difficulté à traverser le courant, franchissant l'obstacle comme si de rien n'était et fondant droit sur le saurien qui ne la vit nullement arriver, trop concentrer sur le Pevensie ne la remarquant que lorsqu'elle fut sur lui.

Ne la remarquant à l'instant même où elle vint à pénétrer profondément dans sa chaire à l'endroit exacte ou il manquait l'écaille qui avait été déloger autrefois par l'ancêtre de Bard.

Hurlant de douleur alors que le souffle lui manqua sous le choc de l'impact, Smaug vint à perdre pied, venant à heurter le typhon d'eau qui vint à l'emporter dans son courant, le propulsant vers le ciel tandis que le dragon tenta de s'envoler. Car il « essaya » était le terme pour qualifier son vol inégal alors qu'il continuait de monter de plus en plus vers le ciel, porter par la douleur éprouvante dans sa poitrine qui ne lui permettait nullement d'avoir les idées clairs en cet instant précis, tandis que son cœur était en train de donner ces derniers battements. Et sous le regard de tous les témoins de la scène, alors que le typhon d'eau vint à cesser et à redescendre pour regagner sa place dans le lac, Smaug vint à pousser son dernier râle de vie. La lumière quittant son regard tandis que ces écailles cuivrés vinrent à se ternir et à perdre de leur couleur, alors que les flammes s'éteignirent dans sa gorge et le brasier disparaissant à son tour de son poitrail, avant que son corps ne vienne à faire ce que la gravité devait faire sur toute chose. Il tomba.

Chute qui vint à le faire tomber en dehors de la zone de Lacville mais ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de venir s'écraser sur un bateau qui, paraissait se tenir prêt à la fuite dès l'instant où le typhon aurait cédé et rouvert la voie à de possible sortie. Alors que tous les habitants de Lacville étaient en train de se demander qui était donc les fous à avoir désobéis aux ordres donner de demeurer dans la ville, pour que tous viennent facilement à remarquer qui manquait à l'appel parmis eux. Le Maitre de Lacville et ces sbires n'étaient nullement en vue et tous comprirent facilement que s'était eux qui s'étaient trouvés à bord du navire qui avait été écrabouiller sous le dos de Smaug, dont le corps était lentement mais surement en train de s'enfoncer dans le lac.

_ Nous… Nous avons réussi. Nous avons vaincu Smaug ! Ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer Bofur avant de river son regard sur Bard qui se trouvait toujours derrière l'arc-lance de nain et paraissait encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Vous avez réussi Bard. Vous avez tué la Bête !

_ Je…

_ Peter ?

Le cri de Susan fit très vite rappeler à tous que s'était grâce à une personne en particulier que le Bathelier était parvenu à avoir l'ouverture dont il avait besoin pour abattre le dragon de la flèche noire. Et tous les regards se vrillèrent sur le lion de lumière dont la clarté éblouissante qui émanait de son corps s'était atténuer jusqu'à disparaitre totalement, laissant de nouveau le lion blanc ailé apparaitre aux yeux de tous. Descendant du niveau où il avait grimpé pour attirer le regard du dragon, Peter termina par redescendre et à se poser sur le pont qui avait subis de nombreux dégâts et tenait encore debout après toutes les attaques des deux créatures.

Alors que Peter finit par se poser, se mettant à chanceler sur ces pattes et s'obligeant à s'asseoir, tout en se mettant à respirer avec difficulté comme pour tenter de récupérer son souffle après tout ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Attitude qui causa une grande inquiétude et peur chez Susan, autant sur les autres autour d'elle, qui s'avança doucement vers l'entrée du pont lorsque celui-ci vint à river son regard épuiser vers eux. Mais son regard d'épuisement vint très vite à pétiller de joie, assortit au sourire qui vint à fleurir à sa mâchoire, malgré le filet de sang continuant de perler au coin de cette dernière, le lion blanc finit par se relever et avança doucement à la rencontre de Susan. Ou celle-ci, le sourire aux lèvres et plus qu'heureuse, s'empressa de le rejoindre pour le prendre dans ces bras et lui crier à la fois dessus pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé par la même occasion.

Seulement, Peter n'eut avancé que d'un bon mètre lorsqu'il se mit à chanceler dangereusement sur ces pattes, inquiétant grandement Susan au moment où elle vit ces yeux se révulser dans ces orbites avant qu'il ne perde totalement connaissance. Et sous les yeux effrayer de tous alors que Susan et les autres se précipitèrent sur le pont pour tenter de l'atteindre, le lion blanc vint à s'écrouler sur son côté droit, chutant droit dans le lac devant les cris et hurlement de tous les témoins de cette scène.

_ Peter, non !

.xXx.

_ Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Que s'est-il passé ?

La demande d'Ori résonna dans le dos des nains qui avaient regardés le combat opposant le Pevensie au dragon, lorsque le son de la chute de Smaug eut facilement résonné dans toute la vallée à la fin du chant de l'ainé de la fratrie après que l'eau du tourbillon avait regagné le lac dans un bruit de fracas. Mais les membres de la Compagnie qui avaient continués d'observer le combat, étaient tous demeurés figer, le regard vriller sur Esgaroth, comme s'ils avaient encore du mal à y croire.

_ Il est tombé, nous l'avons vu ! Affirma Bilbon au reste de leur groupe qui avisèrent sans peine le ciel dégager de Lacville de tout dragon, alors que la clarté blanche qu'était le Pevensie redescendait du ciel pour se reposer sur le pont. Ils ont réussi. Il est mort. Smaug est mort !

La déclaration de Bilbon fut suivie d'un court instant de silence avant que le reste des nains, mener par Fili et Kili, ne purent s'empêcher de laisser filtrer leur joie. S'exclamant de bonheur tous ensemble de la mort du dragon alors que Lucy ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement avant de se faire entrainer dans la danse improviser des deux frères de Durin, tandis que le hobbit essaya de calmer Fili et Kili avant qu'ils ne viennent à glisser et à faire tomber la jeune fille par la même occasion, pendant que Thorin était lui aussi des plus soulager de cette situation. Le gamin et les autres avaient réussi à avoir le dessus sur Smaug et celui-ci ne pourra ainsi plus faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit à présent, comme de se joindre à cette possible invasion du Nord. Lui et sa Compagnie allaient devoir être d'avantage prudent et faire attention, comme de veiller à mettre tous les innocents à l'abri dans la montagne maintenant que l'usurpateur du trône d'Erebor n'existait plus.

Sauf qu'avant cela, Thorin allait veiller à faire sonner les cloches du garçon pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait fait subir et celui-ci lui ferait sans nulle doute remarquer qu'il exagérait sans nulle doute dans son comportement à son égard, comme le fait qu'il aimerait avoir ces réponses. Bien que Thorin le lui avait promis qu'il lui dirait la vérité à ce propos, une part de lui avait tout de même la crainte que, de dire cela à haute voix ne viendrait qu'à donner plus de force et de réalité au sentiment qu'il avait à l'égard du gamin. Qu'il tenait à ce gamin comme s'il était le sien, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir un fils tel que lui ?

_ Par ma barbe, il dit vrai. Regardez ! Les appela Gloin en leur pointant le ciel du regard, là ou plusieurs corbeaux vinrent à s'envoler et à croasser, tout en allant droit vers Erebor. Les corbeaux d'Erebor s'en reviennent à la montagne leur désigna-t'il en leur rappelant à tous de la prédilection qu'avait fait Oin plusieurs mois plus tôt, lors de leur visite à Cul-de-sac.

_ La nouvelle va se répandre leur rapporta Balin, heureux que cet épisode se trouvait être terminé. Bientôt tout le monde en Terre du Milieu sera que le Dragon est mort !

_ _Peter, non !_

Sursautant tous au cris de terreur résonnant dans Esgaroth et que la Compagnie n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre comme étant celui de Susan, tout le monde fut plongé dans un silence mortel quand leur attention se vrilla de nouveau vers la ville des Hommes. Et là ou Thorin avait vus le garçon, toujours sous son apparence de lion blanc ailé, se déplaçant sur le pont pour retourner auprès des autres qui était en train de le rejoindre, quelques instants plus tôt avant qu'il ne lève les yeux au ciel pour observer les corbeaux revenant à la montagne, le Durin revrilla toute son attention sur la position qu'avait tenu le Pevensie. Pour ainsi constater qu'il était tombé, tombé dans le lac sous les cris des personnes se trouvant à Esgaroth, résonnant avec celui de Lucy se tenant à leur côté.

_ Non. Non. C'est impossible ! Peter ne peut pas… Il ne peut… !

Mais alors que Bilbon, soutenus par Kili et Fili essayaient de calmer la jeune Pevensie, autant pour essayer de la rassurer que pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide, Thorin s'était littéralement déconnecter de la réalité. Alors que les sons et les bruits avaient disparus comme s'il avait lui-même plonger la tête la première dans l'eau, avec cette impression de bouchon dans ces oreilles et que sa vision parut se troubler devant lui, ne parvenant plus à discerner quoi que ce soit devant lui, Thorin se mit à reculer en arrière. S'éloignant du balcon sur lesquelles ils s'étaient tous appuyer pour observer l'affrontement, Thorin eut la nette impression que quelque chose venait de se briser en lui, quelque chose qui était tombé en même temps que le gamin lorsque son attention quitta Lacville, tournant le dos à la ville des hommes pour la vriller droit vers la montagne.

Et comme attirer par une force qui le fit mettre un pied devant l'autre avançant droit vers les marches des escaliers pour quitter les ruines de la tour de guet de Raven Hill, le visage fermer et un regard dangereux flottant sur sa personne, se fut d'un pas déterminer que Thorin vint à regagner Erebor.

* * *

 **Je sais. je sais. Vous me détestez pour une telle fin de chapitre pas vrai?** **XD**

 **sinon qu'en avez vous pensez?**

 **comme d'habitude, je vous posterais la suite dimanche, pour le réveillon en cadeau de noel ;) avec peut-être en prime un bonus d'un autre poste pour lundi, donc ca sera deux chapitres pour noel ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **à dimanche ;)**

 **bonne semaine à tous :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	53. Chapitre 52 L'Exode de Lacville

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **tout d'abord**

 **je vous souhaite à tous un EXCELLENT REVEILLON DE NOEL =D**

 **amusez vous bien aujourd'hui pour ce jour de festivité ;)**

 **et comme promis voici le chapitre du jour :)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta review ;) en espérant que cette suite te plaira =D**

 **v'là pour le blabla ;) je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : L'Exode de Lacville**

 _Seulement, Peter n'eut avancé que d'un bon mètre lorsqu'il se mit à chanceler dangereusement sur ces pattes, inquiétant grandement Susan au moment où elle vit ces yeux se révulser dans ces orbites avant qu'il ne perde totalement connaissance. Et sous les yeux effrayer de tous alors que Susan et les autres se précipitèrent sur le pont pour tenter de l'atteindre, le lion blanc vint à s'écrouler sur son côté droit, chutant droit dans le lac devant les cris et hurlement de tous les témoins de cette scène._

 __ Peter, non !_

.xXx.

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Peter ! Hurla Susan courant sur le pont et s'apprêtant à se jeter à l'eau pour aller récupérer son frère là où il avait sombré, lorsqu'elle vit son corps réémerger à la surface.

Un corps pleinement humain qui avait de nouveau reprit sa place à celle du lion blanc ailé, et qui flottait sur le dos à la surface du lac ou avant même que Susan n'ait pu en voir d'avantage, Legolas et Tauriel l'avaient tous les deux dépassés et s'agenouillèrent sur le pont pour plonger leurs bras droits vers le Pevensie. Et c'est là qu'elle les vit, que Susan vit les dryades entourer le corps de son frère et le soulever à la portée des deux elfes qui vinrent à saisir ces épaules et ces bras avant de très vite le rapatrier sur le pont à l'instant même ou Susan vint à s'agenouiller à leurs côtés, Bofur et Oin à sa suite avec Bard.

_ Peter ! Par Aslan, dîtes-moi qu'il respire ? Par pitié, dîtes-moi qu'il est en vie ? Les supplia Susan alors qu'elle n'eut besoin de poser sa main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de chercher un potentiel pouls que son frère se mit à réémerger en expulsant l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons. Peter ? Peter, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

_ Doucement Susan, laissez-le reprendre connaissance doucement vint à le sermonner doucement Oin, tout en s'agenouillant au côté de Tauriel à la gauche du garçon pendant que cette dernière venait à lui retirer son bouclier de son membre alors que la lame du petit se retrouvait de nouveau dans son fourreau à sa ceinture. Et faîte éloigner les curieux, nous sommes déjà assez nombreux autour de lui fit remarquer le guérisseur en désignant à Bofur et Bard les curieux qui venaient à leurs rencontres, tandis que Cornélia et Clair de Lune se tenaient toutes les deux à leurs côtés.

_ Vous avez tous entendus les ordres du guérisseur ? Allez ouste ! Tout le monde recule ! Vint à ordonner Bofur à la population pour qu'elle conserve leur distance avec le gamin et ceux s'occupant déjà de lui.

_ Peter ? Allez Peter, reviens vers nous ? Réveille-toi ? Lui supplia plus qu'elle ne lui ordonna Susan, tout en ayant saisis sa main droite qu'elle serra dans la sienne pendant qu'Oin était en train de palper ces cottes à la recherche de toute nouvelle blessure qu'il aurait subis face au dragon et qui était responsable du saignement laisser par le filet de sang au coin de sa bouche que sa sœur avait effacé avec l'un de ces propres mouchoirs. Allez grand-frère, reviens vers nous ?

Après plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant, Peter termina doucement par réémerger de son inconscience, vrillant un regard vitreux et épuisé vers le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa personne alors que l'aube n'était plus très loin d'arriver, avant que son attention ne se vrille sur les silhouettes qui étaient en train de se pencher sur sa personne. Devant fixer son attention sur ces dernières pour parvenir à les identifier, le Pevensie mit plusieurs minutes pour tenter de comprendre où il se trouvait ? Et comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal partout !

_ Qu'est-ce que… ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Finit-il par demander en sentant une douleur carabinée enserrer sa tête, contrastant avec le reste de son corps par la même occasion.

_ Tu t'es écroulé après avoir réussis à donner une ouverture à Bard pour abattre Smaug, Peter. Tu nous as réellement donner la peur de notre vie, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

_ Que… De quoi est-ce que tu parles Susan ? Lui questionna Peter interrogatif avant de faire une drôle de tête quand il avisa sa frangine à la surprise de tous. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Susan ? Je te croyais partis avec les autres pour Erebor ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là Peter ? Je reviens tout juste d'Erebor et…

_ Attends Susan, je crois savoir ce qui lui arrive lui affirma Oin calmant cette dernière avant qu'elle ne s'énerve pousser par son inquiétude pour son frère. Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappels exactement Peter ?

_ Comment ça Oin ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappels exactement Peter ? Lui questionna Oin une fois de plus, soutenant le garçon alors qu'il essayait de se redresser avec le soutien de Susan de l'autre côté.

_ Je… J'étais assis sur cette boite dans Lacville et les autres… Les autres venaient tout juste de quitter la ville pour Erebor et… J'ai pris un coup sur la tête c'est cela ? Combien d'heure ai-je oublier ? Finit par leur demander Peter comprenant que quelque chose de grand s'était produit, lorsqu'il avisa le soleil sur le point de se lever, autant que la présence des elfes autour de lui et des bandages entourant son flanc, ainsi que ces mains jusqu'à ces avant-bras sous ces gants. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé exactement ?

_ Nous avons quittés Lacville hier matin Peter, tu as perdu prêt de 24 heures de mémoires lui fit savoir Susan se rendant facilement compte que son frère n'était pas en train de s'amuser à leur mentir sur cette question. Moi et les autres de la Compagnie sommes parvenus à entrer dans la montagne et à lutter contre Smaug, mais il n'a pas trop apprécié qu'on essaye de l'ensevelir dans de l'or fondu…

_ Tu m'étonnes ! Qui est-ce qui aimerait cela d'ailleurs ? Questionna Peter en se tenant légèrement le flanc droit qui se trouvait bien moins douloureux que dans son souvenir alors que c'était ces mains et bras qui paraissaient lui bruler atrocement à présent. Et ensuite ?

_ Il a décidé de se venger en attaquant Lacville et tu t'es dressé contre lui avec les autres pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre aux habitants et… Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as caché que tu étais blessé par cette maudite flèche et… ? D'où te viens ces blessures aux mains et aux bras ? Lui questionna Susan courroucer qu'il ne leur ait rien dis sur ce sujet.

_ Pour ma blessure au flanc droit, je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez et je pensais pouvoir m'en charger sans problème, quant à mes mains… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'est arrivé… j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été brulé et, vous pourrez m'expliquer comment je me suis brulé ? Est-ce que Smaug… ?

_ Cela ne vient pas de Smaug, Peter. Ces brulures sont apparues après que tu es perdu connaissance à cause du poison de Morgul vint à rapporter Oin sur l'apparition de ces brulures sans aucune explication. Tauriel t'a soigné du poison mais elle et le Prince elfe ont affirmer que ces brulures n'étaient pas normales.

_ « Pas normales » dans quel sens exactement ? Questionna Peter, tout en observant ces mains bander après avoir retiré ces gants les recouvrant pour constater de cela de plus près.

_ Dans le sens où le feu qui vous a brulé est bien plus sombre que le poison qui s'était répandus dans tes veines par cette flèche vint à lui rapporter doucement Tauriel sur la question. Malgré le fait que nous n'avons pas pu regarder ces brulures de plus près, à cause des bandages déjà placer, nous pouvons sans peine ressentir toute la malveillance qui si trouve… Vous n'avez pas le moindre souvenir à ce propos ? Lui demanda-t'elle espérant que celui-ci viendrait à se rappeler de ce détail pour une possible guérison.

_ Voir ces brulures pourraient sans nulle doute m'aider à y voir plus clair et…

_ Attends une seconde mon garçon, tu…

Seulement, Peter n'écouta pas les conseils du guérisseur et vint à défaire les bandages couvrant sa main droite et son avant-bras avant que tous ne viennent à se figer en découvrant l'était de celle-ci, certains même ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir et d'avoir des hauts de cœur à cette vue. Car hormis le fait que sa main se trouvait être bruler autant que son bras jusqu'à son coude, c'était le fait que sa peau était totalement noire, craqueler de partout comme la peau d'un serpent en train de muer. Le sang parfaitement perceptible pour tous alors que la simple vue de son bras lui fut amplement suffisant pour qu'un pic de douleur n'irradie davantage dans son crâne.

 _Des flash lui sautant aux yeux alors qu'elles lui parurent étrangement familières en la présence d'une vieille forteresse au-dessus d'une falaise sombre, d'où une immense armée tout aussi obscure, quitta le sein de la demeure à la suite de leur leader. Un orque pâle montant un wargs tout aussi blanc que son cavalier alors qu'il tenait solidement quelqu'un allonger devant lui sur sa selle, tandis que l'un de ces subordonnés à l'arrière tenait lui aussi solidement quelqu'un de plus petit et attacher à la selle. Avant que sa vision ne se reconcentre sur la vieille forteresse ou quelqu'un d'autre y était emprisonner dans sa cage alors qu'un immense œil de feu sans paupière ne vienne à apparaitre du néant au-dessus d'eux et se vrillant droit sur sa personne. Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de craindre quoi que ce soit qu'un immense lion d'or qu'il reconnut sans peine vint à apparaitre dans son dos et poussa un puissant rugissement qui repoussa cette apparition enflammer du Pevensie qui cria de douleur lorsqu'une souffrance cuisante remonta dans ces bras, comme si on le brulait de nouveau._

_ Peter !

S'écroulant de douleur dans les bras de Susan qui l'avait attrapé contre elle, Peter eut une respiration saccader en tentant de comprendre de ce dont il fut témoins alors qu'une certaine compréhension se fit dans son esprit. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Edmund et à Gandalf, et ces blessures aux bras en avaient découlés de ce qui s'était produit là-bas, il en était persuadé.

_ Peter ! Peter, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Je… Je crois que…

Sauf que le Pevensie n'eut guère le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'un nouveau pic de douleur intense se répandit dans tout son corps, lui coupant le souffle avant que le néant ne vienne une nouvelle fois de l'englober alors qu'il put facilement entendre les cris de sa sœur et des autres résonner dans son esprit avant que tous ne disparaissent de son esprit.

.xXx.

_ Peter ? Par Aslan, Peter réveilles-toi ! Oin, il est brulant de fièvre ! Vint à lui faire remarquer Susan des plus inquiète, tout en serrant son frère dans ces bras en évitant de toucher à ces brulures par la même occasion.

_ Peter était encore en train de récupérer du poison quand il est allé combattre Smaug, alors je ne suis guère étonné qu'il soit épuiser aux vus de son état Susan mais... C'est vrai que la source de ces brulures m'inquiètent beaucoup surtout qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi bruler plus tôt hier ; fit remarquer Oin tout de même inquiet de voir l'état de son bras qui s'était d'avantage désagréger aux fils des heures comme si l'enfant était encore victime des flammes. C'est tout à fait impossible que ces brulures se soient autant aggraver, c'est comme si...

_ Rappelez-vous de ce que nous vous avions dis concernant ces brulures Maitre Nain? Que ces dernières sont bien plus sombres que le poison de Morgul qu'il avait reçu et...

_ Qu'est-ce que vous êtes entrain de sous-entendre elfe? Lui demanda Susan en vrillant son regard vers Legolas, attendant que celui-ci vienne à cracher le morceau, alors qu'elle serrait toujours son frère contre elle pendant qu'Oin était en train de s'activer de faire d'autres cataplasmes médicinales depuis ces affaires dans son sac de guérison autour du membre droit blesser du jeune homme. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle Oin?

_ Les blessures de votre frère ont été causés par quelque chose de plus obscure que le Poison de Morgul et le Mal qui a causé cela semble toujours être à l'œuvre sur ces bras... C'est pour cette raison qu'elles paraissent aussi mauvaise qu'elles semblaient l'être lorsqu'il les a reçus; fit savoir doucement Tauriel pour tenter d'apaiser l'inquiétude de la soeur au parole de son camarade, bien qu'elle-même se trouvait aussi inquiète alors qu'elle attrapa paisiblement la main gauche de Peter toujours bander et parvenant sans peine à y percevoir la noirceur imprégnant ces membres. Je n'avais jamais perçus une telle obscurité avant,... Je ne sais exactement d'ou celle-ci viendrait mais...

_ Mais quoi? Lui demanda Susan en appréciant nullement l'hésitation dans la voix de la Capitaine Sylvestre qui la rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à ne pas admettre les doutes qu'elle avait sur le sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Cette obscurité est ancienne. Très ancienne et malveillante Milady; informa Legolas, lui aussi ayant parfaitement ressentis la malveillance dans ces brulures comme du ressentis qu'il avait que, quoi que se soit la source de ce mal, celle-ci était sans nulle doute ancienne.

Très ancienne et une menace qu'il ne fallait nullement prendre à la légère.

_ Ancienne comment exactement? Lui demanda Susan alarmée alors qu'un affreux doute vint à la prendre quand elle se rappela de quelque chose de bien précis qui la fit pâlir à vue d'oeil. Oh mon dieu! Il faut ramener Peter à Lucy immédiatement! On doit lui donner de l'élixir le plus rapidement possible et...

_ Susan? Tu sais ce qu'à Peter? Lui demanda Bofur des plus inquiet aux vus de la réaction de la soeur, autant que de sa pâleur alors qu'elle s'était redressé et avait appelé Cornélia à se rapprocher pour se coucher au côté de son ainé pour qu'elle puisse le faire grimper sur son dos. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Susan?

_ J'espère que je me trompe mais... Nous devons tout de suite regagner Erebor les gars, tout de suite! Leur ordonna Susan d'une voix impérieuse alors qu'elle avait réussi à installer son frère sur le dos de la licorne, juste après qu'Oin avait fermer le bandage avant qu'elle ne monte derrière lui sur celle-ci. Dépêchez-vous de monter sur Clair de Lune et allons-y! Bard! Rassemblez tous les vôtres et marchez sur Dale, il va falloir que nous préparons Erebor à recevoir tous les vôtres pour le prochain siège et...

_ Vous pensez sincèrement que nous aurons une chance face à cette invasion en nous enfermant dans la Montagne?

_ Nous aurons d'avantage de chance de survie dans Erebor que d'obliger le peuple à fuir en sachant que ces derniers se lanceront sur leurs traces, comme une meute de charognard derrière leurs proies; lui fit remarquer durement Susan sur ce dont elle pensait de cette prochaine situation dans laquelle ils allaient être confronter. Mais moi, contrairement à vous Legolas, j'ai confiance dans ma famille et dans Aslan, si celui-ci nous a envoyer pour empêcher cela d'arriver, c'est que nous pouvons le faire; lui répliqua-t'elle d'une voix déterminer et cassante en fusillant celui-ci du regard alors que la licorne était en tain de se relever, nullement gêné de sa double charge avant de river toute son attention sur Bard. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller récupérer les paquetages de mon frère et des nains, puis-je comptez sur vous pour nous les ramener à Dale, Bard?

_ Bien sur Milady, nous nous retrouverons à Dale dans ce cas?

_ Merci Bard. Allez les gars, allons-y!

Et après être sur que les deux nains se tenaient tous les deux solidement sur le dos de Clair de Lune, après que cette dernière se soit coucher pour leur remettre de monter sur son dos, Susan laissa à Cornélia de les guider sur le pont pour quitter Lacville et ainsi foncer droit sur Erebor et retrouvez tous les autres pendant que l'aube dardait enfin ces rayons de lumière sur eux. Laissant ainsi à Bard de se charger de l'évacuation d'Esgaroth de la population pour Dale, alors que Legolas et Tauriel décidèrent d'un commun accord de les suivre et de les y escorter, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers soient à l'abri à l'intérieur de la montagne avant l'arrivée de cette fameuse armée qui n'avait que pour but d'atteindre le pic solitaire pour envahir l'Est de la Terre du Milieu.

Mener par leur nouveau leader en la personne de Bard puisque le Maitre et ces sbires avaient disparus du champ de vue de la population, alors que tous l'avaient rebaptiser le "Tueur de Dragon", le Bathelier se contenta d'ordonner à tous de rassembler leur paquetage et autres affaires personnels qu'ils souhaitaient conserver avant l'invasion. Autant que des provisions et autres matériaux dont ils auraient besoin pour un éventuel siège, bien que cette perspective n'enchantait personne de ce possible prochain combat qu'ils allaient devoir bientôt livrer pour survivre à ce prochain conflit qui allait arriver sur eux. Les habitants d'Esgaroth vinrent à tous se rassembler sur les quais pour embarquer sur les embarcations et autres navires qui allaient leur faire traverser le lac plus rapidement qu'en passant par le pont, par lequel Susan et les autres avaient quittés Lacville pour retrouver le reste de la Compagnie à la Montagne.

C'est d'ailleurs lorsque les embarcations atteignirent le rivage et que la population commença à se rassembler, près à se mettre en marche pour les ruines de Dale alors que Bard aidait certaines personnes avec leur paquetage, avec l'appui de Legolas pendant que Tauriel demeurait au côté des enfants du Bathelier lorsqu'ils reçurent un visiteur. Un visiteur qui ne se trouvait être nulle autre qu'un cavalier elfe qui passa sa monture parmi la population, paraissant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux et terminant par l'appercevoir en la personne de Legolas qui l'avisa, alors que Tauriel était revenue à ces côtés lorsqu'elle l'avait vus à son tour. Pendant que celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Prince elfe et de sa Capitaine.

_ _Seigneur Legolas ;_ salua l'elfe en inclinant respectueusement de la tête vers celui-ci qui se doutait parfaitement de la raison pour laquelle celui-ci était là. _J'apporte des ordres de votre Père. Vous devez lui revenir immédiatement ;_ lui rapporta celui-ci en Sindarin pour que seuls les elfes comprennent leur échange alors que les hommes autours d'eux les regardaient tout en se mettant en route vers Dale.

A l'ordre donner par son Père que le messager lui livra, ne fit nullement tiquer Legolas alors que les paroles du Seigneur Elrond dans sa missive à l'attention du Roi Sylvestre de soutenir la Compagnie et les Envoyés d'Aslan lui revint sans peine à l'esprit. Autant que la propre lettre qu'il avait laissée à son Père quelques jours auparavant lui indiquant son choix avant qu'il ne vienne à se lancer sur les traces de Tauriel pour soutenir par eux-mêmes la quête de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne.

_ Mon Père a-t'il lu ma lettre? Lui demanda simplement Legolas dans la langue commune à l'attention du messager qui zieuta quelques instants à sa question, pendant que Tauriel observa l'échange en silence.

Qu'allait donc faire son Prince et son camarade maintenant? Continuez la mission qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux donner? Ou obéir à l'ordre donner par son Père que leur avait livré le messager?

_ _Je l'ignore Mon Seigneur mais il veut que vous reveniez toute de suite au Royaume et... Tauriel est bannis ;_ termina par rapporter le messager alors que celle-ci ferma les yeux à cette sentence donner par le Roi, se rappelant sans peine de la remarque qu'elle avait faite à Legolas lorsqu'il l'avait rejoins quelques jours auparavant.

Que Thranduil lui ferait porter toute la responsabilité des choix que Legolas avait choisi d'entreprendre et elle n'était pas totalement étonnée, même si le fait qu'elle soit bannis était une sanction un peu trop sévère à son gout. Mais cette sentence ne l'empêcherait pas de poursuivre la quête qu'elle avait décidé d'entreprendre et elle irait jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, elle attendait de savoir ce que Legolas allait répondre à cela.

_ Bannis? Tu diras à mon Père, que si Tauriel ne doit pas reparaitre, je ne reparaitrais pas; affirma Legolas déterminer avant de se tourner vers sa camarade. Nous avons décidé ensemble de soutenir la mission des Envoyés d'Aslan et nous la poursuivrons jusqu'au bout, cela sera à mon Père de décider de soutenir les autres peuples dans cette prochaine bataille. Que mes paroles dans ma lettre ne changent pas et que je suis plus que déterminer de continuer; lui indiqua-t'il déterminer et se fichant complètement de la sentence que son père pourrait lui donner par la suite.

_ Legolas?

_ _Il est peut être mon Roi, Tauriel... Mais il ne commande pas à mon coeur ;_ lui fit savoir doucement Legolas avant qu'il ne fasse signe à sa camarade d'aller rejoindre le Bathelier et sa famille qui paraissaient les attendre tous les deux pour remonter le convoi et prendre sa tête. Rejoignons les autres et dépêchons nous d'atteindre Dale, j'aurais besoin de parler avec le Roi Peter.

_ Pour lui parler à quel sujet? Lui demanda Tauriel tout de même curieuse alors qu'elle vit du coin de l'oeil, le cavalier elfe retourner à la Forêt pour livrer le message du Prince elfe au Roi.

_ L'orque qui a essayé d'enlever le Roi Peter, je sais qui il est? Bolg, la progéniture d'Azog; lui confia Legolas alors qu'ils avaient rejoins Bard et sa famille tandis que le père les écouta attentivement. Un groupe de wargs l'attendait dans les faubourgs d'Esgaroth, ils ont fuis vers le Nord. Ces orques étaient différents des autres, ils portaient une marque que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps. La marque de Gundabad; termina-t'il par préciser sur l'origine de cette marque qu'il avait reconnus.

_ Gundabad?

_ Un bastion d'orque à l'extrême Nord des Monts Brumeux; précisa Legolas sur la position de Gundabad comparer à eux. Si les nains nous ont dis vraie sur la capacité du Roi Peter de localiser sans peine les présences autour de lui, il pourrait sans nulle doute savoir ou se trouve les orques et si certains vont venir de Gundabad? Se questionna l'elfe sur ce dont il voulait discuter avec le Roi de Narnia lorsqu'ils le recroiseront à Erebor, se rappelant sans peine de l'échange qu'ils avaient eux avec les deux nains pendant l'inconscience du garçon avant l'arrivé de Smaug à Lacville.

Comme de cette capacité que le gamin détenait de pouvoir localiser les personnes autour de lui et de reconnaitre sans problème les auras de ces proches à celles de ces ennemis dans les environs, s'était d'ailleurs par cette méthode que Peter avait reconnus Bard à Lacville comme étant celui qui avait apporter la Compagnie dans la ville en traversant le lac par embarcation. Et ce qui lui avait aussi permis de savoir que la Compagnie allait bien et que le dragon allait débarquer à Lacville avant même qu'il ne quitte la Montagne.

Les deux elfes et le Bathelier comprirent tous les trois que le Roi de Narnia serait le seul à savoir exactement quand les orques finiraient par débarquer et combien ces derniers allaient être exactement? Ils allaient réellement avoir besoin de parler avec ce dernier, en espérant d'abord que l'élixir de sa soeur pourrait déjà soigner les brulures à ces deux membres avants, pour qu'il soit tout à fait aplomb pour cette prochaine bataille.

.xXx.

 _Cher Père,_

 _J'étais venus vous avertir que j'allais partir récupérer Tauriel qui semble avoir décidé de partir à la suite de cette Compagnie pour les aider. Et si ma première décision était de la ramener avec moi, ce choix ne tient plus après avoir lu la missive du Seigneur Elrond._

 _Si toute cette histoire est vraie et que le Seigneur Elrond, comme Dame Galadriel, soient tous les deux convaincus de tout cela, je ferais exactement ce qui doit être fait pour soutenir et aider les Envoyés d'Aslan et la Compagnie à reprendre Erebor, comme d'empêcher cette invasion de l'est. Vous avez fais votre choix de demeurer en arrière dans la forêt mais moi j'ai décidé de participer à ce combat et de faire mon possible pour empêcher tout cela d'arriver._

 _Nous nous reverrons peut-être à la fin quand toute cette histoire sera finie._

 _Au revoir Père._

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? qu'en avez-vous pensez? hâte de lire vos reviews ;)**

 **sinon, encore BON REVEILLON A TOUS =D**

 **et je vous dis à demain pour un autre chapitre pour votre cadeau de noel ;)**

 **je vous dis à demain ;)**

 **big bis XD**

 **Sabrinabella**


	54. Chapitre 53 La Dernière Ligne Droite

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **tous d'abord,**

 **JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS XD**

 **j'espère que vous avez passer un bon réveillon et que le père noel vous a gâter ;)**

 **en tous cas, comme promis hier, voici votre cadeau de noel de ma part en un chapitre ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta review en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant :)**

 **v'là pour le blabla, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53:La Dernière Ligne Droite**

Ils leur avaient fallu la matinée entière pour arriver en vue des portes d'Erebor grâce à la course de Cornélia et de Clair de Lune qui les portèrent jusqu'au Pic Solitaire, le soleil dardait sa lumière chaleureuse sur eux depuis son arriver au zénith.

Franchissant le pont et atteignant ce qui restait de l'entrée d'Erebor au pas de course, Susan fit stopper Cornélia dans le gigantesque hall, surprise de ne voir aucun membre de la Compagnie les y attendre où même Lucy, se demandant bien où ils étaient tous passer ? Ce qui était d'ailleurs le propre questionnements de Bofur et d'Oin qui ne purent s'empêcher de regarder les lieux, se rappelant sans peine de la grandeur du grand hall d'Erebor avant que Smaug ne vienne et ne détruise tout lors de la prise de la montagne autrefois.

_ Ou est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés? Se demanda Bofur à voix haute, tout en se mettant à descendre du dos de Clair de Lune après que celle-ci se soit coucher pour leur évitez de se rompre la nuque en descendant de son dos. Eh oh ! Bombur ! Bifur ! Y a quelqu'un?

_ Ils doivent être en bas sans nulle doute ? Il faut qu'on remonte Lucy le plus vite possible et qu'on la ramène à Peter ! Indiqua Susan en descendant du dos de Cornélia, en se tournant vers Oin après avoir poser sa main sur le front de son frère, constatant qu'il était toujours aussi brulant de fièvre. Oin, tu vas resté ici avec Peter et nos montures, je préfères faire éviter de descendre ces dernières dans la montagne avec les escaliers et les corridors. Viens avec moi Bofur ? Nous devons mettre la main sur les autres !

Et hochant tous les deux de la tête acceptant les directives de la soeur ainée Pevensie, Oin vint à se tenir au côté de Peter, touchant son front et palpant son pouls après que Cornélia se soit de nouveau coucher pour permettre au nain d'atteindre sans difficulté le garçon. Pendant que Susan s'avança dans le hall avec Bofur qui prit la tête de leur groupe, connaissant la montagne mieux que la Reine de Narnia, le nain les mena dans les niveaux inférieurs de la Montagne droit vers la salle du trésor. La salle ou il y avait toutes les chances que la Compagnie si trouve en ce moment même, et c'est en se dirigeant vers cette dernière en empruntant les escaliers et les ponts qu'ils finirent par croiser la route de l'un des leurs.

Ou plutôt, celui-ci finit par les apercevoir descendre les escaliers depuis le pont qu'il était en train de traverser.

_ Attendez! Susan, attendez!

_ C'est Bilbon! Cria de joie Bofur en reconnaissant sans peine la voix du hobbit résonner dans toute la salle, avant de voir celui-ci débarquer devant eux par le corridor menant à un autre pont.

_ Bilbon? Ou est Lucy? Nous avons besoin...

_ Lucy est en bas avec les autres Susan, ils essayent de la réconforter mais... Ce n'est pas le pire!

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Bilbon? Lui demanda Susan inquiète des paroles du hobbit.

_ J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il ne m'écoutes pas...

_ De qui tu parles Bilbon?

_ Thorin! Cria Bilbon épuiser avant de se calmer devant le sursaut qu'il causa à Susan et à Bofur à son exclamation. Thorin! Thorin est en bas depuis ce matin. Il refuse de dormir. Il ne mange pas. Fili et Kili ont essayés mais il ne les écoute pas. Il n'est plus lui-même, plus du tout. C'est cet... cet endroit, je crois qu'un mal sévit ici et qu'elle s'est emparer de lui depuis que...

_ Depuis que quoi Bilbon?

_ Depuis que ton frère Susan, il...

_ Peter est toujours en vie Bilbon!

_ Quoi?

_ Tu m'as parfaitement entendus Bilbon, Peter est toujours là, il est en haut avec Oin et nos montures mais il est blessé et nous avons impérativement besoin de Lucy et de son élixir...

_ C'est vrai? Lucy est par ici! Suivez-moi! Leur indiqua Bilbon comprenant l'urgence de la situation et les menant très vite dans les couloirs et les escaliers droit vers les niveaux inférieurs de la montagne, droit vers la salle ou tous les membres de la Compagnie se trouvaient.

Enfin, la plupart des membres puisque le dernier d'entre eux se trouvait plus bas dans Erebor, ignorant complètement tout ce qui se passait plus haut dans son domaine.

Alors que Bilbon rapatria très vite Susan et Bofur aux autres, pénétrant dans une petite salle à quelques pièces de la salle du trésor, ou ils purent facilement percevoir les pleurs de Lucy dans le couloir tandis que les nains essayaient de l'apaiser et de la rassurer. Obligeant Susan a accéléré le mouvement pour retrouver sa benjamine alors quand elle fut sur le pas de l'entrée de la pièce, s'arrêtant un bref instant en fixant la scène se déroulant devant ces yeux.

Sa jeune soeur était assise à la table installer au centre de la pièce, Fili et Kili l'entourant de chaque côté, lui tenant mes épaules alors qu'elle avait enfoncer sa tête dans ces bras qui se trouvaient croiser et poser sur la table. Tandis que Balin était assis en face d'elle, Dwalin se tenant debout dans son dos, tous les deux aussi dépassés et épuiser que le reste des nains de la Compagnie éparpiller dans la pièce, pleurant et se consolant les uns les autres face à la perte de l'un des leurs.

_ Susan? L'appela doucement Fili en ayant finis par la remarquer au pas de la salle, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous sur elle, autant que Lucy qui redressa la tête au prénom de sa soeur, terminant par la voir, elle accompagner de Bilbon et de Bofur. Ou est...?

_ Susan? S'exclama Lucy en pleurs, en quittant sa place sur le banc autours des deux nains et se précipitant droit dans les bras de son ainée. Peter...? Est-ce que Peter...?

_ Calmes-toi Lucy? Tu dois te calmer, Peter est en vie. Il est bien vivant, Lucy; vint à lui rapporter doucement et confiante Susan, tout en serrant tendrement sa benjamine dans ces bras.

_ C'est vrai?

_ Et comment est-ce qu'il va?

_ Pourquoi il n'est pas avec vous? Et ou est Oin?

_ Oin veille sur Peter, Gloin! Peter est inconscient et il est blessé, nous avons besoin de ton élixir Lucy pour le soigner; lui fit savoir Susan en baissant son regard vers sa soeur, après avoir rassurer les nains aussi.

_ Bien évidemment! Ou est-il? Et quelle blessure?

_ Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard Lucy, il est dans le hall et nous attends, alors allons-y!

_ Les garçons! Appela Balin en se tournant vers Fili et Kili qui allaient suivre les deux soeurs qui coururent droit vers l'entrée d'Erebor avec Bilbon et Bofur, avant que les autres nains ne les suivent aussi. Allez trouver Thorin et dîtes-lui la nouvelle? Rejoignez-nous en haut avec lui!

_ D'accord Balin. Viens Kili!

Et tirant son benjamin dans son sillage, les deux frères allèrent avertir leur oncle de la bonne nouvelle, espérant sincèrement que cela suffirait pour obliger leur Roi à quitter la salle du trésor pour de bon. Pendant que les soeurs Pevensie avaient toutes les deux regagnés le hall d'Erebor, tandis qu'Oin avait semblé profiter du temps de leur recherche du reste de la Compagnie dans la montagne, pour faire descendre doucement Peter du dos de sa licorne. Tout en l'ayant doucement installer contre un rocher pour le placer aussi confortablement que possible en attendait l'élixir pour le soigner de ces blessures, Oin lui avait fait couler de l'eau de sa gourde dans sa bouche pour l'hydrater, autant que lui effacer sans nulle doute le gout du sang devant persister au vue de la couleur rougeâtre qu'avait ces dents, venant de l'hémorragie à ces cottes. Tout en ayant attraper un tissu pour essuyer la sueur qu'il perdait avec la fièvre qui avait encore grimper depuis plusieurs minutes et que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus sifflante aux oreilles du guérisseur.

Mais il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps l'arrivée des autres qu'Oin finit par entendre le bruit d'une course non loin lui prouvant que Susan et Bofur étaient parvenus tous les deux à retrouver Lucy et le reste de la Compagnie dans la citée d'Erebor. Et les deux soeurs furent bientôt toutes les deux dans le champ visuel du guérisseur, le faisant souffler de soulagement de les voirs toutes les deux arriver avec les autres derrière à leur suite.

_ Peter! Oin, qu'est-ce qu'il a? Lui demanda Lucy en s'agenouillant au côté de son frère, posant sa main sur sa joue pour constater de la fièvre et de la sueur le couvrant, autant que sa respiration sifflante. Ou est-il blessé exactement?

_ Donne lui de l'élixir Lucy, s'il te plait? Lui demanda simplement Susan d'un ton pressant qui poussa sa benjamine à tirer sa fiole de son étui à sa ceinture et fit couler deux gouttes dans la bouche rouge de sang de son frère, attendant tous de voir l'ainé des Pevensie réémerger de son inconscience.

Seulement, alors que Bilbon et les nains de la Compagnie, à l'exception des 3 Durin, soufflèrent de soulagement de savoir le Pevensie vivant, malgré son inconscience et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ils virent à tous sursauter lorsque le garçon se redressa violemment de sa position. Faillant bien percuter au passage ces deux soeurs et Oin plonger au-dessus de lui, les forçant à reculer pour éviter l'impact, rivèrent leur attention vers Peter qui avait croiser ces bras sur son torse et s'étant plier en deux sous la douleur fulgurante remontant à la surface.

_ Peter! Peter, qu'est-ce que tu as? Ou as-tu mal? Lui demanda Lucy plus qu'inquiète de la réaction de son frère à l'absorption de l'élixir de la fleur de feu, alors que tous les autres de la Compagnie s'exclamaient d'inquiétude derrière elle, voulant eux aussi savoir ce qui était en train de se passer et ou le garçon avait exactement mal.

_ Silence vous tous! On ne s'entend plus; leur ordonna Susan d'une voix courroucer en fusillant les nains du regard avant de se pencher vers son frère. Ce sont tes brulures, n'est-ce pas? Elles te brulent encore ou elles...

_ Elles me font d'avantage mal... J'ai l'impression d'avoir plongé mes bras dans une eau geler après être passer dans un brasier ardent; râla quelque peu Peter avant de se mettre à déglutir et à gouter le gout qu'il avait dans la bouche en remplaçant le sang qu'il se rappelait plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donnés comme remède? De la fleur de feu? Termina-t'il par questionner en reconnaissant le gout de celle-ci dans sa bouche, tout en vrillant son regard vers Lucy quand il finit par la remarquer elle et tous les autres membres de la Compagnie l'entourant. Salut les gars! Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés face à Smaug on dirait?

_ Pas aussi bien que toi, tu veux dire? Comment te sens-tu exactement gamin? Lui demanda Balin à l'encontre du petit, tout en avisant ces bras qui se trouvait être la partie du corps sur lesquels étaient en train de se focaliser les autres membres de la Compagnie qui étaient revenus d'Esgaroth. Et tes bras mon garçon? Est-ce Smaug qui en est à l'origine?

_ Ce n'est pas Smaug qui en est à l'origine Balin, d'après Oin et Bofur, il avait déjà ces brulures avant de l'affronter et...; débuta Susan avant de se figer quand elle avisa la main gauche de son frère d'ou elle avait retiré le gant et le bandage pour voir l'élixir faire effet sur les brulures mais cela ne fut nullement le cas à la stupéfaction de tous. Qu'est-ce que...? Pourquoi est-ce que...?

_ Parce que l'élixir ne peut soigner des blessures qu'il cause; admit Peter calmement en détaillant sa main gauche toujours grandement bruler et totalement noir alors qu'il perdait toujours son sang par certains endroits ou la peau était à vif. Le pouvoir de cette fleur n'est pas assez puissante pour annuler les effets de sa magie...

_ Quelle magie Peter? Je croyais que tu ne te rappelais de rien de ce qui s'était produit depuis que nous avions quitter Lacville pour Erebor? Lui demanda Susan stupéfaite en fixant son frère, s'attendant à ce qu'il se soit remis de son amnésie et qu'il pourrait ainsi répondre à ces questions.

Sauf que cela ne fut nullement le cas.

_ Non Susan. Je ne me rappel pas de la journée d'hier autant que de la nuit d'ailleurs mais je crois savoir que ce qui m'est arrivé, est lié à ce qui est arrivé à Edmund et à Gandalf; vint à admettre Peter sur le pressentiment qu'il avait sur ce qui était arrivé à ces bras avant de river son regard vers l'entrée de la montagne, paraissant chercher quelque chose du regard. Et ils possèdent la réponse à nos questions...?

_ Ou sont-ils Peter? Tu peux repérer leurs auras ou pas? Lui demanda Lucy, tout de même soulager de constater que la fièvre de son frère se soit abaisser et qu'il est repris quelques couleurs, bien qu'il gardait tout de même une certaine pâleur. Ou sont Gandalf et Edmund?

_ Je n'arrive pas à les repérer tous les deux, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe et...

_ Et quoi Peter? Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe exactement? Lui demanda Susan interrogatif, autant que le reste de la Compagnie autour d'eux qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait le gêner pour qu'il ne puisse nullement percevoir les auras d'Edmund et de Gandalf.

_ Je...

_ Peter!

Sursautant tous à l'exclamation dans leur dos, toute la Compagnie vit Thorin arriver en courant dans le grand hall, très vite suivis par Fili et Kili qui étaient tous les deux partis l'avertir de la survie de l'ainé du Pevensie et de leur retour. Pendant que celui-ci fut des plus étonné du manteau de fourrure des plus royales couvrant le nain qui paraissait des plus pâle aux yeux du garçon. Tandis que son regard sombre se mit à se rallumer de soulagement lorsque le nain croisa les yeux du gamin bien vivant et des plus éveillé vriller sur sa personne.

_ Peter? Est-ce que tu vas bien gamin? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de...? Lui demanda Thorin courroucer avant de se calmer quelque peu pour se mettre à paniquer de plus belle en avisant la main brulée du garçon. Qu'est-ce que...?

_ Doucement Thorin. Le gamin vient tout juste de reprendre connaissance et...

_ Tout va bien Oin, je suis plus résistant que vous ne le pensez...

_ Affirme celui qui a perdu 24 heures de ces propres souvenirs?

_ De quoi parles Susan, Peter? Lui questionna Thorin s'interrogeant devant les paroles de la soeur ainé des Pevensie, alors qu'il s'était agenouillé devant le garçon qui lui cachait sa main gauche dans son autre main, tout en fusillant sa soeur par la même occasion pour ces paroles. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé gamin?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander Thorin, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Je te demande pardon Peter?

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Thorin? Je te sens... Différent?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes gamin? Ce n'est pas moi qui retrouve avec les bras bruler et une soudaine amnésie? Lui rétorqua Thorin plus que surpris des paroles du gamin à son encontre.

Alors que sa question vint aussi facilement à surprendre le reste de la Compagnie, ces derniers vinrent facilement à saisir ce qu'était en train de rapporter le Pevensie sur le fait qu'il sentait Thorin "différent". Est-ce qu'il pouvait le discerner dans son aura le changement qui s'était opéré à son retour à Erebor après la mort du dragon?

Que Thorin n'était plus réellement lui-même depuis cet instant?

_ Je souffre peut-être d'amnésie mais je semble pas être le seul dans ce cas Thorin? Lui fit remarquer Peter sur la question alors que tous étaient en train de s'interroger sur ce dont il parlait réellement.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Peter? Je n'ai rien oublié gamin, je...

_ Donc tu te rappels de notre discussion à Foncombe alors Thorin?

_ Laquelle de nos discussion gamin?

_ Celle concernant la peur que tu avais concernant ton problème de "famille"; lui rapporta tout simplement Peter ne le lâchant pas du regard, le forçant à se souvenir de ce dont il mentionnait pendant que seul Bilbon sut exactement de quoi il lui parlait puisqu'il avait assisté à cette discussion entre eux.

Discussion que Thorin mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de celle qu'était en train de lui mentionner Peter et qu'une certaine lucidité apparut dans son esprit, avant que le Durin ressente une nouvelle fois l'obscurité l'engloutir en ressentant les effets de l'or sur sa personne. Sombre nuisance qui colore l'aura flamboyante du nain qui diminua à vue d'oeil sous le regard du Pevensie qui le sentait facilement, que la peur du Seigneur Elrond et des autres étaient belle et bien fondée.

Que le Durin était en train de sombrer petit à petit dans la folie qui s'était emparé de ces pères autrefois à Erebor, sauf que Peter n'avait nullement l'attention de le laisser sombrer d'avantage dans cette maladie qu'il lui attrapa l'une de ces mains de sa main droite pour tenter de le ramener à la réalité. Autant que de lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce dont il était en train de devenir.

_ Thorin?

Seulement, à l'instant même ou Peter eut toucher Thorin, pensant qu'un contact physique pourrait aider le nain à reprendre pied avec la réalité, le Pevensie ne fut nullement préparé à recevoir un flash de lumière l'aveuglant complètement. L'éblouissant à tel point qu'il se sentit partir en arrière, sombrant dans l'obscurité de l'inconscience, reconnaissant sans peine le précurseur d'une vision alors que les cris de ces proches résonnèrent autour de lui avait de perdre totalement pied avec la réalité.

.xXx.

Il ne savait plus trop où il se trouvait?

Ni comment il en était arrivé là? Comme de la dernière chose qu'il avait fait avant de sombrer totalement dans l'obscurité?

Essayant de se remémorer n'importe quoi qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie de son trou de mémoire, Edmund parvint à se rappeler qu'avec Gandalf, ils étaient entrés dans Dol Guldur pour forcer leur Ennemi à se dévoiler réellement et d'essayer de stopper le plan d'invasion de l'Est. Il avait bien préciser "essayer" parce qu'Edmund avait la nette impression qu'ils avaient totalement échouer cette partie du plan. Ou, autant qu'il parvenait à se remémorer, ils n'avaient eu aucun plan à la base, rien de très surprenant quand on y réfléchissait.

Puis tout finis par lui revenir d'un bloc avec la migraine carabinée qui lui brouillait l'esprit. Thrain. Azog. L'âme de Peter. L'apparition du Nécromancien. Son combat l'opposant à son ainé et le trou noir. Ils avaient été attrapés.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait de nouveau se reconcentrer sur son environnement, Edmund put facilement le sentir qu'il était attaché. Ces poignets étaient solidement attachés entre eux, la corde déchirant sa peau le brulant et pendouillant au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'il se trouvait lui-même placer sur le dos d'une monture en marche. Sentant sans peine les battements et les souffle de la bête sous son estomac, autant que els jambes de son cavalier frôlant son bras droit et sa jambe droite. Mais s'était l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il pouvait sentir des poils lui chatouillant le visage qui parvint à forcer Edmund à rouvrir les yeux pour aviser la fourrure blanche de la bête sur lequel on l'avait placé.

Il n'eut besoin que de jeter un coup d'oeil à la dérobée sur sa droite, le plus silencieusement possible sans éveiller les soupçons au cavalier qu'il était réveillé pour avoir un battement erratique en reconnaissant sans peine celui-ci.

Azog le Profanateur.

Il se trouvait placer sur le wargs blanc d'Azog comme une prise de chasse alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en constatant de l'armure grise et de la fourrure le recouvrant, apercevant aussi de la lame à deux pointes ayant remplacer la tige de fer lui faisant office de bras gauche depuis plusieurs décennies à présent. Mais s'était la longue file de bataillon d'orque armer solidement de leurs amures noires pour la guerre qui lui donna amplement des sueurs froides. Ces derniers étaient pour former pour la guerre aux vus de leur marche et de l'implacacité dont ils faisaient tous preuve dans leur mouvement tandis qu'en jetant un regard sur sa gauche, Edmund dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier quand il avisa, au loin derrière les collines et plaines rocheuses, une montagne qui se dressait seul à l'horizon.

La Montagne Solitaire.

La Bataille qu'ils redoutaient tous allait bientôt être sur le point de commencer.

_ _Les elfes sylvestres!_ Cria un orque sur la droite de son cavalier qu'il ne pouvait voir mais dont Azog riva son attention aux paroles noirs de celui-ci.

Le Profanateur vint à river toute son attention vers l'arrivé de son fils à dos de wargs, continuant de faire avancée sa monture jusqu'à ce que celle de Bolg ne vienne à se placer devant elle.

_ _Le Fils du Roi et une elfe nous ont traqués jusqu'à Lacville._

A son rapport donné, Azog vint à lever son arme faisant aussi bien stopper sa propre monture que les bataillons d'orque qui s'arrêtèrent les uns après les autres à l'ordre de leur leader qui riva toute son attention sur Bolg, pointant son arme vers lui et faisant tourner son wargs autour de celle de son fils.

_ _Et vous les avez tués?_ Lui demanda Azog d'un ton dangereux.

_ _Ils se sont enfuis en couinant comme des lâches;_ lui rapporta Bolg dans son mensonge, en omettant d'admettre que cela avait été l'inverse.

_ _Imbécile! Ils vont revenir avec une armée d'Elfes!_ Lui rétorqua le Profanateur sur l'erreur qu'il avait commise. _Et le Porteur de Lion? As-tu réussi à l'attraper?_

 __ Non. Il est allé à Erebor avec le reste de la Compagnie;_ poursuivit Bolg dans son mensonge, ne souhaitant nullement admettre que celui-ci autant que les elfes l'avaient empêchés de rapatrier ce dernier jusqu'à son père.

_ _Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai un excellent appât pour l'obliger à venir à ma rencontre;_ rapporta sadiquement Azog, tout en posant une main confiante sur le dos d'Edmund qui se retint de justesse de réagir à son toucher. _Rends-toi à Gundabad. Envoyez d'abord les légions;_ termina-t'il par lui ordonner auquel son fils vint à répondre en hochant de la tête à ces ordres.

Et à l'instant ou Bolg allait quitter les lieux pour se rendre à Gundabad, un éclat de lumière vint à attirer son regard sur sa droite, autant qu'Edmund sur sa droite qui perçut cette lumière autant que l'aura bienveillante qui se dégageaient qu'il reconnut sans peine. Que tous les orques du bataillon avisèrent aussi, obligeant Azog à retourner sa monture vers l'avant, puisque tourner autour de son fils l'avait poussé à faire face à son armée, et aviser ainsi ce qui avait attirer toute l'attention de ces derniers.

Vrillant son regard vers cette lumière se tenant à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, juste devant les collines et les plaines rocheuses, que tous finirent par identifier comme un lion. Un immense lion se dressant fièrement sur ces pattes, la tête haute et auréoler par la lumière du jour nimbant de sa clarté rougeoyante, son regard fauve river vers Azog et sur son armée, dont il put facilement percevoir toute la puissance émanant du lion.

Cet animal n'était pas un ennemi qui fallait prendre à la légère.

Animal qu'Edmund n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre et dont la seule présence lui fut amplement suffisante pour reprendre espoir.

_ Aslan? Murmura Edmund plus qu'heureux de le voir après tout ce qui s'était produit durant cette quête.

Mais ces paroles furent pleinement perçus par Azog qui n'aima guère cela et vint très vite à le faire savoir en venant à attraper violemment la tignasse d'Edmund, le soulevant et le redressant jusqu'à sa hauteur, faisant grogner l'enfant sous sa poigne avant de serrer les dents quand il perçut la lame froide du Profanateur sur sa gorge.

_ _Avancez d'un pouce et j'égorges cet enfant comme il se doit?_ Vint à lui mettre en garde Azog et menace que n'apprécia guère Aslan dont le regard devint d'avantage féroce, effrayant plusieurs des combattants de l'armée du Profanateur.

Dont le propre wargs blanc d'Azog qui se mit à reculer et à couiner de peur, comme d'autres wargs et orques qui ne purent s'empêcher eux aussi de faire machine arrière devant la menace plus que dangereuse du grand lion. Et celui-ci ne permit nullement Azog de se reprendre de la surprise qu'il eut à la réaction de son wargs devant le regard du fauve, qu'Aslan passa à l'attaque immédiatement.

Et il poussa l'un de ces plus puissants rugissements dont il avait le secret.

Rugissement qui eut pour réaction de créer une véritable panique chez l'armée, au moment même ou le sol se mit dangereusement à trembler sous leurs pieds et pattes. L'instant d'après, des immenses rochers vinrent à fendre le sol et des fissures apparurent se formèrent parmis les rangs et brisant les lignes ennemis, en forçant à ces derniers de rompre les formations pour ainsi éviter de tomber dans les crevasses ou de se retrouver au sommet des rochers coupant comme des rasoirs. Ou l'un d'entre eux vint à se redresser sous le wargs blanc d'Azog, faisant dégringoler celui-ci de son dos, autant que sa proie qui tomba de l'autre côté du rocher et à l'abri du reste des orques qui partaient en débamballe la plus totale.

Râlant quelque peu à l'atterrissage sur les fesses, Edmund n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage sur ce dont était en train de causer Aslan parmi les rangs d'orques qu'il regarda les liens autour de ces poignets qui lui avaient déchirés la peau aux vus du serrement effectuer dessus, vinrent à se dissoudre comme par enchantement. Tandis que ces brulures et sa peau érafler vint à disparaitre totalement, laissant des poignets sains de toutes traces de blessures avant d'entendre une cavalcade et un hennissement non loin de sa personne.

Redressant la tête, Edmund fut plus qu'abasourdis de voir un cheval, un étalon noir dont la musculature puissante montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle, anarcher aux couleurs de Narnia avec les paquetages accrocher à la selle et au plus grand soulagement d'Edmund, son fourreau contenant son épée et son bouclier se trouvaient tous les deux attacher à sa selle aussi. Lui qui croyait les avoir perdus à Dol Guldur était fort heureux de les voirs de nouveau en sa possession et s'empressant de dégainer son arme dès qu'elle fut à porter de main pour repousser les deux orques qui étaient en train de lui charger dessus.

Parant l'attaque du premier en passant sous sa garde pour abattre le second en lui plantant sa lame juste sous la faille de son heaume à sa ceinture, Edmund n'eut pas le temps de refaire face au premier orque l'ayant chargé que ce dernier s'était pris un puissant coup de sabot de l'étalon noir. Ce qui l'avait immédiatement propulser en arrière, l'envoyant valdinguer dans le décor et droit dans l'une des crevasses dans laquelle il tomba dedans.

_ Merci; vint à le remercier Edmund avant de lancer toute son attention vers les environs, constatant que les orques étaient totalement dans le plus grand désarroi face à ces secousses, ces fissures s'ouvrant et ces rochers jaillissant du sol pour tenter de conserver un minimum d'ordre dans leurs propres rangs. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant?

_ _Tu le sais déjà mon garçon?_

 ___ Aslan? Sursauta Edmund en entendant la voix du Grand Lion résonner dans son esprit en vrillant son regard vers celui-ci qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place depuis qu'il était apparus face à l'armée d'Azog. Que voulez-vous dire?

_ _Que tu sais ce que tu dois faire Edmund, vous devez profiter du temps que je vous donne pour quitter tous les deux le terrain sur ta nouvelle monture, mon garçon._

 ___ Nous deux?

_ _Tu n'es pas le seul qu'Azog voulait utiliser pour atteindre quelqu'un précisément Edmund?_ Vint à lui rappeler Aslan alors que de la tête, il vint à désigner une direction au garçon qui tourna son attention derrière lui pour comprendre de quoi était en train de lui mentionner celui-ci.

Mais pas un "quoi" plutôt un "qui" quand Edmund reconnut sans peine la silhouette de Thrain, le père de Thorin, qui, lui aussi, avait été ligoté comme le Pevensie et qu'il s'était retrouvé éjecté du dos de celui le portant, pendant que des fissures bloquaient la route aux potentiels orques qui auraient voulus lui mettre la patte dessus durant la diversion d'Aslan. Sauf que ces derniers étaient bien trop occuper à éviter de tomber dans le vide et éviter les rochers jaillissant du sol pour même concevoir d'aller récupérer leurs "précieux" prisonniers.

Et en observant le nain, cela vint à obliger Edmund à repenser à la dernière personne qui s'était trouvé avec eux à Dol Guldur et se mettant très vite à le rechercher parmi les bataillons dans l'espoir de l'appercevoir.

_ Ou est-il? Ou est Gandalf?

_ _Gandalf se trouve toujours à Dol Guldur, Edmund._

 ___ Comment? Il faut que je retourne le chercher et...

_ _Ne t'en fait pas pour lui Edmund, de puissants camarades sont en chemin pour le faire quitter Dol Guldur;_ tenta de le rassurer Aslan sur ce propos.

_ Dans ce cas, nous allons nous aussi le récupérer. Nous nous étions promis de retrouver les autres ensembles et je ne suis pas le style de personne à manquer à ma parole; affirma Edmund déterminer. Nous rentrerons tous les trois à Erebor tous ensemble!

_ _Dans ce cas Edmund, dépêches-toi de récupérer Thrain et retournez sur vos pas pour Dol Guldur. Je ne serais pas très loin derrière vous;_ vint à le prévenir Aslan sur ce qu'il devait faire en profitant de la confusion générale qu'il avait causé parmi les légions d'Azog.

_ Et Peter ? Comment va-t'il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Lui demanda Edmund se rappelant sans peine du hurlement de douleur de son frère lorsqu'il avait essayé de contenir les flammes de l'Ennemi pour leur faire gagner du temps pour quitter Dol Guldur. Ou est-il ?

 __ Ton frère va bien Edmund. Il est avec les autres à Erebor. Ils sont parvenus à vaincre Smaug et commence à se préparer pour le prochain combat..._

_ Combien de temps nous pourrons disposer avec tous les dégâts que vous leur causer ? Lui demanda Emdund curieux de savoir le temps qu'ils avaient encore devant eux avant le champ de bataille,

_ _Quelques jours voir une semaine tout au plus Edmund, si vous êtes chanceux. Maintenant va, dépêches-toi ?_ Lui ordonna Aslan d'une voix impérieuse dans son esprit avant de se mettre une nouvelle fois à gronder pour ensuite pousser un nouveau rugissement qui fit trembler d'avantage la terre et forçant les orques à se disperser, autant que les éloigner de son protégé et du nain.

Terminant par hocher de la tête, Edmund tourna toute son attention vers sa nouvelle monture qui s'avança à sa rencontre avant de lui permettre de grimper sur son dos, pour ensuite avancer droit vers Thrain. Passant facilement les obstacles des rochers et autres fissures dans le sol, autant que les secousses continuant de faire trembler le sol, l'étalon noire galopa droit vers Thrain qui, totalement sous l'incompréhension de ce qui se passait, finit par entendre leur approche. Rivant son regard éberlué vers eux, Thrain ne mit que quelques secondes pour reconnaître le garçon monter sur ce cheval noir lui chargeant droit dessus, alors qu'Edmund n'eut qu'à se pencher sur sa gauche, tendant la main vers lui pour l'attraper.

Et se redressant très vite en entrainant le nain à sa suite, Edmund vint à placer ce dernier devant lui et le bloquant dans ces bras, tenant les rennes de sa main gauche avec son bouclier au bras et son épée dans sa main droite, le garçon fit charger sa monture à l'extrême gauche de l'armée pour ainsi à avoir à éviter de traverser le bataillon et le contournant pour retourner à Dol Guldur. Et retrouver Gandalf pour retourner à Erebor.

Direction qui surprit grandement Thrain d'ailleurs.

_ Que faîtes-vous mon garçon ? Ou allons-nous exactement ?

_ Nous retournons à Dol Guldur! Nous devons récupérer Gandalf avant de reprendre notre route pour Erebor!

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux mon garçon ?

_ Oh que si Thrain ! Nous rentrerons tous ensemble à Erebor ! Alors accrochez-vous bien ! Lui ordonna Edmund d'une voix impérieuse.

Et suivant son ordre donner, Thrain vint à s'accrocher solidement à la selle alors qu'Edmund vint à gravir l'une des collines rocheuse à sa monture sur leur droite pour ainsi les éloigner du bataillon d'orque, autant que d'Azog qui avait finis par réémerger de là ou il était tombé. Vrillant son attention autour de lui pour constater que ces appâts avaient disparus, autant que le Grand fauve à l'horizon, le Profanateur hurla de rage et de fureur en constatant de l'état déplorable dans laquelle se trouvait son armée. Dégât qui allait leur forcer de retarder de quelques heures, voirs de quelques jours l'attaque de la montagne pour avoir le retour de toutes leurs forces de frappe pour venir à bout des peuples de l'Est.

Et surtout, Azog allait se faire un plaisir de s'occuper personnellement des Porteurs de Lion, surtout l'ainé de cette fratrie. Il allait se charger lui-même du garçon.

.xXx.

Les choses avaient d'avantage empirer après la nouvelle perte de connaissance de Peter lorsqu'il avait saisis le poignet de Thorin pour essayer de le ramener à la raison sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans Erebor.

S'étant tous écrier de terreur et de peur de voir le gamin partir en arrière, Susan et Lucy avaient toutes les deux réussis à le rattraper par les bras avant que sa tête ne vienne à heurter le sol de pierre, pendant que Thorin s'était violemment retirer de la prise du gamin et s'était écarté de lui comme s'il avait été brulé.

_ Thorin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Balin inquiet à son encontre, autant que ceux qui avaient parfaitement remarquer sa réaction alors qu'Oin s'était de nouveau focaliser sur son patient.

_ Rien Balin. Il n'y a rien répliqua Thorin avec autorité pour qu'on ne puisse pas remettre ces paroles en doute avant de tourner son attention vers le guérisseur de la Compagnie. Qu'a-t'il Oin ? Il est épuisé, c'est cela ?

_ Pas uniquement Thorin. Quelque chose est à l'œuvre chez le garçon ? Vint à rapporter Oin, tout en se mettant à palper la nuque du garçon pour chercher son pouls alors que son autre main tâtait son front pour avoir si la fièvre allait oui ou non réapparaitre. Les deux elfes qui nous ont rejoins à Lacville, ils nous ont affirmés que...

_ Quels elfes ? Lui demanda Thorin d'une voix dangereusement calme face aux paroles du guérisseur et cousin.

_ Le Prince elfe et l'archère rousse vint à leur affirmer Bofur pour que toute la Compagnie puisse facilement discerner les visages de ces deux derniers. Legolas et Tauriel nous ont soutenus quand Bolg et les orques ont débarqués à Lacville pour tenter d'enlever Peter et...

_ Vous ne me l'aviez pas mentionner ça cette nuit ? Répliqua Susan choquer, autant que les autres de savoir que les orques avaient tentés de leur arracher leur frère la veille durant leur affrontement contre le dragon. Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas...?

_ Tu étais déjà assez remonter contre Peter sur le fait qu'il avait été blessé par cette flèche empoisonner que les orques lui avaient envoyé lors...

_ Quoi ? Quand ? Lui ordonna Thorin d'une voix dangereuse. Quand est-ce que le gamin... ?

_ Quand il nous a retrouvé au pont chez les elfes s'empressa de rapporter Bofur plus que terroriser de la dangereuse fureur qui avait prise Thorin en cet instant précis à ces paroles. Il s'est reçus une flèche empoisonner dans les flanc en se lançant sur nos traces et... C'est même pour cette raison que les elfes nous ont suivis, s'était pour le soigner...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes comme sornette Bofur ?

_ C'est la vérité Dwalin ! Tauriel lui a sauvé la vie ! Tu peux le demander à Oin si tu ne me crois pas ? Peter a bien faillis nous claquer deux fois entre les doigts cette nuit-là et...

_ C'est sur et certains, je vais réellement le trucider quand il va reprendre connaissance et...

_ Susan, s'il te plait ?

_ Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas furieuse Lucy ?

_ Je le suis peut-être Susan mais Peter a toujours été ainsi, tu le sais, non ?

_ Peut-être bien Lucy mais il n'empêche que...

_ Par Durin mais qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oin ? Lui demanda la plus jeune Pevensie choquer de l'entendre jurer, ce qui était rare en connaissant le guérisseur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Les yeux du gamin, ils sont...

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on... Par Aslan, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama Susan plus que choquer, autant que tous les autres, en regardant l'oeil totalement blanc qu'Oin était en train de découvrir en soulevant la paupière droite du garçon. Qu'est-ce que... ? Se demanda-t'elle alors qu'elle s'empressa de soulever la paupière gauche de son frère, pour ainsi constater que sa pupille autant que sa prunelle avait totalement disparus elle aussi, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un puits blanc sans fin.

_ Comment est-ce possible Oin ?

_ Sans nulle doute l'obscurité que les elfes ont perçus qui a causés ces brulures à ces bras Balin, cela s'est peut-être propager jusqu'à ces yeux et...

_ Ramène-le dans une des chambres Oin et charges-toi de le soigner avec les filles autant que tu le pourras, Peter a assez fait de chose pour Erebor, c'est à nous de nous charger du reste à présent déclara Thorin déterminer à ne plus laisser le garçon courir autant de risque que ça. Bilbon, venez avec nous, nous avons du travail à faire...

_ Bard et les habitants de Lacville sont en chemin Thorin, ils seront là d'ici quelques jours...

_ Nous nous occuperons d'eux Susan. Chargez-vous de Peter ? Lui demanda Thorin avant que les sœurs ne finissent par hocher de la tête et ne se reconcentrent sur leur frère alors que Dwalin et Gloin vinrent tous les deux à porter le garçon vers les quartiers ou Balin vint à les y guider. Fili et Kili ! Emmenez Cornélia et Clair de Lune dans l'étale ou se trouve Belle ? Elles seront beaucoup mieux là-bas. Et vous autres avec moi !

Après cela, Bilbon était demeuré au côté de Thorin alors qu'ils étaient en train de débuter des recherches. Des recherches pour retrouver l'Arkenstone alors que Thorin finit par envoyer Balin, Dwalin et Gloin constater de l'état de leurs armements, autant que de leurs armures après leurs retour des chambres, ainsi que tous ce qui entraient en compte pour tenir face à un prochain siège. Bien que le premier problème se résumait à la porte d'entrée grande ouverte d'Erebor, mais personne de la Compagnie ne le fit remarquer pour l'instant surtout que Thorin était totalement focaliser sur la recherche du Joyau du Roi.

Obsession qui inquiéta tous les autres membres de la Compagnie de voir celle-ci se développer dans la personne de Thorin, et qui les alarma d'avantage quand cette lueur malsaine luisait dans son regard qui était ressortis par la pâleur de son visage maladive. Il était tout simplement en train de leur donner des sueurs froides, autant qu'une frayeur de ce qui pourrait arriver prochainement, surtout quand il se mit à déambuler dans la salle du trésor en se mettant à parler à lui-même.

_ De l'or ! Se murmura-t'il à lui-même, son regard porter uniquement sur les richesses l'entourant dans la salle. Au delà de toute mesure. Au delà du chagrin et des souffrances. Admirez l'immense trésor de Thror ! Lança-t'il à ces deux neveux lorsque ces derniers eurent finis d'installer les montures à l'étale et qu'ils étaient revenus dans la grande salle après pour tenter de sortir leur Oncle de cette pièce.

Sauf que cela était peine perdue lorsqu'il « ordonna » à ces neveux de rejoindre les autres dans les recherches de l'Arkenstone, sous le regard de Bilbon demeurant en arrière et regardant toute cette scène sans pouvoir rien faire. Et ces recherches durèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi lorsque Balin, Dwalin et Gloin revinrent de leur mission d'inventaire pour le prochain siège d'Erebor contre les orques.

_ Toujours aucune trace ?

_ Toujours rien ! Lui rapporta Fili alors que lui et Kili étaient en train de passer au peigne fin un secteur bien définis du trésor, autant que les autres nains présent farfouillant dans le leur. Elle n'est pas dans notre coin ?

_ Smaug ne l'aurait pas brisé sous sa masse si cette pierre est fragile ? Vint à questionner Kili sur cette possible éventualité,

Mais personne ne vint à répondre à sa question car il s'agissait d'une possibilité auquel les nains n'avaient nullement penser au premier abord.

_ Toujours rien ici! Vint à rapporter Ori sur le secteur qu'il fouillait avec ces frères.

_ Cherchez encore !

_ Cette pierre peut-être n'importe où ? Fit remarquer Bofur face à l'ordre lancer par leur leader.

_ L'Arkenstone est dans ces salles. Trouvez-là ! Leur ordonna Thorin d'une voix autoritaire auquel personne ne souhaitant contredire pour attirer ces foudres. Vous tous ! Pas de repos avant de l'avoir trouver !

_ Thorin ?

Se retournant à la voix qui venait de l'appeler, stoppant ainsi Balin, Dwalin et Gloin qui venaient lui faire leur rapport de leur inventaire, le Durin riva son attention vers Oin qui était en train de venir à leur rencontre, les traits du visage grave qui mit les nains mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils le virent et les inquiéta. Parce qu'ils savaient tous que le guérisseur de leur Compagnie était demeuré depuis leur retour en début d'après-midi, au côté de l'ainé des Pevensie avec les deux sœurs pour tenter de le soigner, autant de que de comprendre le Mal habitant le garçon.

_ Oin ? Comment va le gamin ?

_ J'ai besoin de Tauriel.

_ Je te demande pardon Oin ? Lui rétorqua Thorin comme s'il avait du mal à entendre la réponse que le nain avait donné à la question de son cadet.

Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas des autres nains présent alors que le reste de la Compagnie les avait rejoins, autant que Bilbon qui était demeuré, patientant et observant les choses se passer.

_ Tu m'as parfaitement entendus Thorin, de nous deux, je suis celui qui a un problème d'audition pas toi rétorqua Oin qui était des plus épuiser et n'avait pas réellement envie de se faire répéter plusieurs fois, même si cela venait de son roi. J'ai besoin de la magie des elfes pour soigner le garçon, ce Mal qui a brulé ces bras est en train de se propager dans son corps...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par se propage dans son corps Oin ?

_ Ce que cela veut simplement dire Balin. Quoi qui soit à l'œuvre chez le petit, cela est entrain de poursuivre son chemin à l'intérieur de lui et...

_ Quels sont les symptômes qu'à développer Peter, Oin ? Lui demanda de but en blanc Bilbon qui se connaissait lui aussi quelque peu en maladie, même si cela n'était pas autant que le guérisseur nain.

_ A part le fait que ces bras continuent de se dégrader à cause de ces brulures et que sa peau poursuit sa décomposition, nous avons dus les plonger toutes les deux dans des bassines d'eau avec des plantes pour lutter contre les brulures autant que la douleur pour tenter de retarder et ralentir le mal vint à rapporter Oin sur les soins qu'ils avaient dus, lui et les sœurs Pevensie, donner au garçon durant toute l'après-midi dans la chambre qui avait été confié à l'ainé de la fratrie. J'ai étudié ces yeux et il se pourrait que ce mal va peut être le rendre aveugle, je n'en serais sûr et certains que lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance et...

_ Et l'élixir de Lucy ? Elle ne peut rien faire pour... ?

_ Vaut mieux éviter d'user de l'élixir le petit a encore eu une réaction violente lorsqu'on a voulus retenter l'expérience vint à rapporter Oin sur la question de Kili, se mettant à pâlir quelque peu à ce rappel avant de reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs. Hormis le fait qu'il est encore sujet à de la fièvre avec quelques toux à la clé, qu'il passe du chaud au froid par instant, sans compter que son cœur bat un rythme bien trop lent pour un jeune de son âge dans sa situation...

_ Quel est ton verdict Oin ? Lui demanda Thorin voulant que son cousin soit totalement honnête avec eux sur l'état de l'enfant.

_ Si son état demeure stable et qu'il tient sans conteste avec mes soins et ceux des elfes, le gamin pourra sans nulle doute sans sortir jusqu'à ce que le Grand Lion le soigne totalement lorsqu'ils rentreront chez eux...

_ C'est vrai que les petits nous ont dis que leur mission serait d'empêcher cette invasion de l'Est et qu'ils pourront ensuite rentrer chez eux vint à se rappeler Dori sur les dires des enfants à ce propos.

_ Suis-je le seul d'entre nous qui désire qu'ils demeurent tous les quatre avec nous ?

_ Kili ?

_ Toi aussi tu le penses ainsi Fili ?

_ Les garçons les rappela doucement à l'ordre Balin pour éviter une éventuelle dispute entre les deux frères. Nous aimons nous tous ces petits mais... Comme nous, ils ont aussi le droit de rentrer chez eux auprès de leur famille, ils le méritent amplement, vous ne le pensez pas ?

_ Et si son état venait à s'aggraver Oin ? L'interrogea Thorin alors que tous les nains étaient à cent pour cent d'accord avec les paroles de Balin sur le retour des Pevensie auprès de leur proche et en sécurité chez eux. Qu'elle en serait les conséquences?

_ Si son était venait à s'aggraver Thorin, le petit pourrait en mourir... Et dans d'atroce souffrance finit par admettre Oin sur ce qui pouvait risquer d'arriver dans le pire des cas pour le petit qui vint à choquer tous les membres de la Compagnie de savoir les risques que venaient à encourir le gamin si son était venait à s'aggraver d'avantage qu'il ne l'était maintenant,

_ Et la magie des elfes pourra l'aider Oin ? Lui demanda Nori en se rappelant sans peine de l'exigence du guérisseur plus tôt.

_ Est-ce qu'ils pourront le soigner ? J'en doute fortement aux vus du peu d'échange que nous avons eux concernant ces blessures aux bras... Mais cela pourrait sans doute lui éviter de souffrir inutilement, c'est quelque chose que nous devons prendre en considération leur rapporta Oin sur la possibilité que la magie elfique puisse alléger la souffrance du garçon.

_ Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à aller la chercher cette Tauriel. Tu viens avec moi Kili ?

_ Je te suis Fili !

_ Non.

_ Mais Thorin, Oin a dis que...

_ Attendons d'abord que Peter reprenne connaissance et s'il ne va pas mieux, nous irons chercher cet elfe vint à annoncer Thorin sur la marche qu'ils allaient suivre et dont le ton n'omettait aucune réplique de ces camarades, aussi bien que de ces neveux.

_ Très bien Thorin, nous ferons ainsi finit par accepter Balin, bien que, comme le reste de la Compagnie, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitaient voir le Pevensie souffrir d'avantage qu'il n'avait déjà donné jusqu'à présent. Nous étions venus pour te faire le rapport des inventaires, Thorin ? Vint-il ensuite à lui rappeler sur l'ordre de son cousin plus tôt dans l'après-midi à son encontre avec Dwalin et Gloin.

Pendant que le reste des nains ne purent s'empêcher de discuter de cela entre eux alors que Thorin et les autres allèrent parler sur la liste de l'inventaire qu'ils avaient effectuer durant l'après-midi. Tandis que Bilbon en profita pour aller faire un tour dans Erebor et prendre ainsi l'air pour tenter de réfléchir aux dernières vingt-quatre heures qui s'étaient déroulés, comme de savoir ce qu'il allait faire à présent qu'ils avaient récupérés la montagne et que la bataille n'était plus loin de leur tomber dessus. Mais Bilbon n'avait nullement l'intention d'échapper à ce combat, il allait demeurer avec la Compagnie jusqu'au bout de cette quête et que les petits viennent eux aussi à rentrer chez eux.

Et sa marche finit par le mener droit ver le rempare d'Erebor, regardant le ciel bleu tournant vres le crépuscule qui n'était plus très loin de tomber sur eux, Bilbon grimpa les escaliers et se mit à tourner en rond sur le rempare, poursuivant sa réflexion sur les derniers évènements et les futurs problèmes leur pendant au nez. Finissant par s'asseoir sur un des rochers briser qui ornaient le rempare, Bilbon vint à souffler de lassitude autant que d'inquiétude pour le garçon, aussi bien que pour Gandalf et le plus jeune Pevensie, espérant sincèrement que ces deux derniers puissent leur revenir en toute sécurité à la montagne.

Alors qu'il repensa à tout cela, le souvenir d'une discussion s'étant dérouler la veille vint à remonter à la surface.

_ _Je suis presque tenter de te laisser la prendre_ lui déclara le souvenir de Smaug lorsqu'il lui avait fais face la veille alors que l'Arkentsone se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. _Rien que pour voir Ecu-de-Chêne souffrir. La voir le détruire. La voir lui assécher le cœur et le conduire à la folie._

Ces paroles lui avaient données des sueurs froides, autant qu'une colère que ce sale saurien vienne à le faire douter sur Thorin, aussi bien que sur la force de caractère entêté de celui-ci de venir à bout de cette quête. Comme de faire face à ce Mal qui avait fait succomber sa famille autrefois dans la folie de l'or, Thorin était capable d'y faire face et il y arriverait.

Alors lorsqu'il avait disparus sous les yeux de Smaug en remettant l'Anneau à son doigt après que la Chevalière de Feu l'avait envoyé valdinguer dans le décor, Bilbon avait eu tout juste le temps de prendre l'Arkenstone et de quitter les environs avant que le dragon ne déverse son feu satanique dans la salle en représailles à son jolie vol planer dans la salle du trésor. Et depuis, Bilbon avait secrètement conserver le Joyau du Roi dans la poche intérieure de la tunique bleu qu'il avait reçus de Lacville et qui lui servait de manteau, et observant les environs pour voir s'il était bel et bien seul, il plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en retirer cette dernière.

Finissant par contempler cette dernière qui luisait telle une constellation miroitante dans la paume de sa main au cœur de la pierre, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de penser que, malgré le fait que celle-ci était tout de même belle, l'Arkenstone n'en demeurait pas moins une simple pierre. Comment une chose aussi petite pouvait à ce point causer autant de tort et de souffrance autour d'elle ?

Bilbon avait le pressentiment qu'il ne devait en aucun cas remettre celle-ci à Thorin tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris connaissance avec la réalité et rangeant de nouveau celle-ci dans sa poche intérieure, la main du hobbit frôla la Chevalière de Feu de Peter. Attrapant celle-ci dans sa main et observant les rubis et les plus petites formant les flammes autour, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de se dire que celle-ci lui avait plusieurs fois sauver la vie des flammes de Smaug durant leur face à face de la veille et maintenant qu'il souhaitait le rendre à son propriétaire légitime, celui-ci se trouvait inconscient. Sans compter qu'il y avait toutes les chances que le petit ne puisse pas s'en sortir si son était continuait de s'aggraver, déjà qu'il y avait peut-être une possibilité que ce Mal le rongeant avait peut-être atteint ces yeux et rendu aveugle,

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait tellement pouvoir discuter avec le garçon de ces doutes ? Autant que de ces inquiétudes et de ce qu'il devait faire à présent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir l'opinion du gamin cet instant ?

_ Bilbon ?

Sursautant à l'appel résonnant derrière lui à l'intérieur du hall d'Erebor, le hobbit rangea la Chevalière dans son col avant de river toute son attention vers l'intérieure de la Montagne. Tournant son attention vers Lucy qui se trouvait en bas du rempare, Bilbon s'empressa de la rejoindre en constatant sans peine de l'air alarmé qu'elle abordait en cet instant.

_ Lucy ? Qu'y a-t'il ? Que se passe-t'il ? Un problème... ?

_ Aurais-tu vus Peter ? Lui questionna d'amblée Lucy plus qu'inquiète.

_ Que... ? Comment ça si... ? Il n'était pas dans sa chambre ?

_ Susan et moi, nous nous sommes absenter pendant quelques instants pour aller chercher de nouvelle bassine d'eau pour les prochains soins que nous pourrions porter à Peter... Et quand nous sommes revenus, Peter n'était plus là... Susan m'a envoyé voir s'il ne serait pas venus vers la porte pendant qu'elle est partis prévenir les autres et...

_ Non Lucy, Peter n'est pas venus par ici !

_ Par Aslan, ou est-il donc passé ?

* * *

 **Et v'là pour votre cadeau de noel ;)**

 **vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela pas vrai :)**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous pensez?**

 **sinon la suite, comme convenu, sera pour dimanche prochain ;)**

 **encore JOYEUX NOEL à tous :)**

 **amusez-vous bien =D**

 **à dimanche ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	55. Chapitre 54 La Lumière dans les Ténèbres

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **tout d'abord, je vous souhaite de tous vous amusez aujourd'hui, dernier jour de l'année 2017 =D amusez vous bien mais attention tout de même ;)**

 **comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com et dans ce chapitre on retourne à Dol Guldur retrouver les autres ;)**

 **v'là pour le blabla, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : La Lumière dans les Ténèbres**

L'obscurité.

Les Ténèbres.

Le silence.

Voilà tout ce dont Gandalf pouvait constaté durant les minutes et les heures s'étant écoulés depuis le départ de l'armée de Dol Guldur. En tout cas, il espérait que les quelques heures s'étaient écoulés et non des jours plonger dans ces ténèbres et enfermer dans cette cage au-dessus du vide. Avec le peu de clarté du soleil dont il pouvait discerner la forme derrière les nuage gris d'orage, Gandalf avait refusé de se laisser abattre, surtout qu'il devait à tout prix retrouver Edmund et Thrain des orques, avait focaliser le peu de concentration sur son lien avec son camarade magicien pour l'avertir. Autant de sa position que de sa situation alarmante dans le dialecte des Istari, parvint à entendre la voix de Radagast résonner avec ces propres sorts.

Seulement, Gandalf ne put poursuivre sa manœuvre qu'on vint à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas tout seul à Dol Guldur. Et celle-ci en la présence d'un autre orque pâle qui vint à attraper sans peine la cage d'où il était enfermé à bout de bras avant de la jeter violemment sur le sol sous sa menace.

_ _Tes sortilèges ne te sauveront pas, vieillard !_

Rouvrant la grille de la cellule avec sauvagerie, l'orque pâle aussi immense que ne l'était Azog, avec son étrange coiffe sur la tête, autant que l'armure et les traces de métal barrant son visage, attrapa sans peine Gandalf par le col, le soulevant à bout de bras poursuivant de suivre les ordres qu'on lui avait donné.

Agissant comme un bourreau à l'encontre du Magicien Gris.

_ _Tu as quelque chose que mon Maitre désire. Où est-ce ?_ Lui ordonna l'orque de lui délivrer l'objet que son Maitre voulait, tout en jetant violemment Gandalf sur le sol, celui-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir de douleur à l'impact sur son dos. _Un des trois anneaux elfiques._

Pour toute réponse, Gandalf attrapa une chaine à sa gauche et d'un revers du droit, envoya un coup dans la face de l'orque qui recula légèrement avant de retourner toute sa concentration sur le magicien, après avoir craché le sang se répandant dans sa bouche au coup donner. Et ne laissant nullement l'opportunité à Gandalf de retenter cette manœuvre, l'orque l'attrapa par les épaules, le soulevant une nouvelle fois avant de le rejeter face la première contre le sol, tenant solidement le bras gauche du magicien quand un éclat attrapa son regard.

_ _L'Anneau de Feu !_ Reconnut l'orque en soulevant les doigts de Gandalf de sa lame en avisant l'anneau blanc au rubis à son majeur. _Ou sont les autres ?_ Lui ordonna-t'il en poursuivant l'interrogatoire.

Ignorant complètement que l'un des autres anneaux elfiques venait de pénétrer à son tour dans Dol Guldur. Se déplaçant aussi silencieusement dans les ruines de la vieille forteresse et allant à l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait la signature magique du magicien dont l'orque poursuivait sa maltraitance. Pour ensuite tirer Gandalf dans son sillage, lui tenant toujours le bras gauche dont il vint à poser l'avant-bras sur une pierre ou la créature posa sa lame au-dessus de sa main. Dans l'intention formelle de lui trancher celle-ci pour récupérer l'anneau pour son Maitre.

Seulement, Gandalf n'eut nullement à craindre d'avantage de la menace de l'orque lorsqu'une présence bien reconnaissable s'approcha dans son dos et qu'une douce voix résonna dans son esprit, comme un doux rappel d'une promesse qu'on lui avait faite plusieurs mois auparavant.

 __ N'ayez pas peur Mithrandir, vous n'êtes pas seul._ _**Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, je viendrai.**_

Et elle avait tenu parole.

Alors que l'orque s'apprêtait à trancher la main de Gandalf, il vint à suspendre son geste lorsqu'il perçut la présence de la nouvelle arrivante qui avait déployé son aura magique autour d'elle. Grognant à son encontre en rivant toute son attention vers elle dont la clarté et la brillance de son aura la faisait luire telle une lumière, qui ne laissa rien paraître dans sa posture, demeurant d'un calme et d'un contrôle à toute épreuve.

_ Je viens pour Mithrandir déclara solennellement Dame Galadriel de Lothorien à l'encontre de la créature lui faisant face. Et je partirai avec lui vint-elle à l'avertir sur sa détermination à quitter Dol Guldur avec le Magicien Gris.

Magicien que l'orque pâle repoussa sur sa gauche pour faire totalement face à la Dame elfe qui vrilla sur lui un regard des plus déterminer et sûr d'elle de la suite des évènements qui risquait fortement d'advenir.

_ Si vous tentez de m'en empêcher, je vous détruirais vint-elle à mettre en garde la créature de la menace qui l'attendait s'il s'entêtait à l'arrêter dans son sauvetage.

Mais cela ne fut nullement au goût de l'orque qui dans un rugissement s'apprêtait à charger Dame Galadriel, sauf que celle-ci leva son bras gauche dont l'anneau de cristal à son doigt s'illumina de magie et d'un revers de sa main, envoya une onde blanche droit sur l'orque. Celui-ci fut littéralement dissout sous l'onde de lumière projeter par Galadriel, se déployant tout autour de Dol Guldur et poursuivant sa route dans le ciel d'orage alors que le dernier cri de l'orque finit par s'éteindre en résonnant une dernière fois dans les ruines. Et ne faisant plus cas de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, la Dame des Bois alla à la rencontre de Gandalf qui avait finis par perdre connaissance et, nullement gêner par le poids de ce dernier, le souleva sans peine dans ces bras pour le faire quitter cet endroit lugubre.

Sauf que Galadriel n'eut franchis que la moitié des escaliers allant de la plateforme ou le magicien était retenus à une autre légèrement plus basse, lorsqu'une vois finit par résonner dans tout Dol Guldur dans la langue noire.

Une voix glaciale et d'outre-tombe.

_ _Trois anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel. Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre._

_ Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destiner aux trépas vint à finir Galadriel connaissant sans peine ces paroles, en s'étant stopper dans l'autre cours pour se figer d'effroi lorsque les « Neuf » apparurent les uns après les autres sous ces yeux.

Tous armurer dans des armures différentes autant que les armes qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains, les spectres des anciens Rois déchus d'an temps, descendirent chacun les quelques marches en ruines autour de la cour ou se dressait le tronc d'un arbre mort, vers lequel était en train de reculer Galadriel, bien évidemment apeurés de l'apparition de ces derniers revenus d'entre les morts. Finissant par s'agenouiller au pied de l'arbre mort, tout en déposant Gandalf sur ces jambes, celui-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir dans son inconscience alors que cette voix revint une nouvelle fois à résonner dans Dol Guldur tout autour d'eux.

_ _Tu ne peux combattre les ténèbres. Déjà, tu t'affaiblis. Isolée toute seule dans la nuit_ vint à la narguer cette voix en langue noire auquel Galadriel s'empressa très vite de contredire les paroles.

_ Je ne suis pas seule.

Car le plan était que Galadriel pénètre dans Dol Guldur pour récupérer Gandalf et obliger l'Ennemi à se dévoiler et à se focaliser totalement sur elle, pour permettre aux autres de pénétrer dans les ruines sans se faire remarquer.

Et à ces paroles, des pas se rapprochant se firent facilement entendre alors que Galadriel n'eut pas besoin de river son attention sur sa gauche, qu'elle savait pertinemment qui cela se trouvait être. Tandis que le Seigneur Elrond, recouvert dans son armure de guerre cuivré, entra dans la cour par l'une des entrées sous l'une des arcades, dégainant sa lame elfique en avisant les spectres de l'anneau autour de Galadriel et de Gandalf. Pour ensuite river son attention sur sa droite, vers une autre entrée vers laquelle le regard des Neuf se rivèrent par aviser l'arrivée du dernier membre du Conseil Blanc dans sa tenue toute aussi blanche.

_ Avez-vous besoin que l'on vous vienne en aide Madame ? Lui offrit Saroumane avec bienveillance avant d'aviser les deux Nazguls, chacun de chaque côté de son passage de sauter droit sur son chemin sous leurs cris glaciales et sifflantes se tenant prêt au combat.

En les avisant tous les deux, Saroumane jeta un regard vers Elrond qui fut le premier à ouvrir les hostilités.

_ Vous auriez dus rester chez les morts !

L'instant d'après Elrond était en train d'envoyer et de parer la lance du spectre à sa droite, alors que Saroumane se jeta à son tour dans le combat, usant de son propre bâton comme d'une arme. Malgré le fait que les spectres se trouvaient être Neuf face à Elrond et à Saroumane, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils étaient tous les deux des adversaires qu'il ne fallait nullement prendre à la légère. Et les spectres s'en rendirent compte très vite.

Ces derniers avaient tous l'air de fantôme mais leur apparence spectrale ne leur était nullement salutaire face à un coup d'épée bien placer, autant qu'une attaque magique ou un vol planer dans le précipice.

Placer tous les deux de chaque côté de Galadriel et de Gandalf en défense, repoussant et forçant les spectres à garder leur distance avec eux, prenant les failles que ces derniers leurs donnaient pour les abattre, Elrond et Saroumane gardèrent solidement leurs positions et usant de tout leur savoir du combat envers ces derniers. Et faisant pleinement confiance dans ces camarades pour veiller à leur sécurité, cela permit amplement à la Dame de Lorienne de se focaliser sur le Magicien Gris.

_ Mithrandir ? Revenez ? L'appela-t'elle doucement à revenir parmis eux alors que les affrontements redoublaient d'intensité autour d'eux, alors qu'elle déposa tendrement un baiser sur la tempe du magicien.

Lui insufflant de la vie et de l'énergie pour le ramener, Gandalf termina par réémerger des ténèbres, se mettant de nouveau à prendre une profonde et rouvrant les yeux quelque peu étonné, le Magicien Gris vint à sentir le toucher d'une main serrant la sienne, pour river toute son attention vers celle-ci. Croisant le regard inquiet et chaleureux que lui adressa en cet instant la Dame des Bois, Gandalf essaya de récupérer son souffle pour tenter de l'avertir au plus vite, que tout était sur le point de recommencer.

_ Il... Il est... Là !

_ Oui. Les Ténèbres sont de retour finit par approuver Galadriel sur ce dont ils avaient tous refusés de croire et que l'Ennemi les avait aussi bien duper durant ces derniers siècles.

_ Gandalf ?

Redressant son attention épuiser à cet appel, s'interrogeant sur la possibilité qu'il devait être en train d'halluciner, Gandalf avisa le Seigneur Elrond et Saroumane combattre les derniers des Neuf encore debout, ces derniers encore au nombre de six autour d'eux, lorsqu'il avisa la forme sombre portant du rouge chevaucher droit vers eux par l'une des entrées pouvant le laisser passer jusqu'à eux. Silhouette appartenant sans conteste à un cheval dont le cavalier, ou le plus grand se trouvant assis sur l'étalon, descendit de son dos et se précipita droit vers le chevet de Gandalf qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie en les reconnaissant.

_ Edmund ? Thrain ? Comment... ?

_ Un ami très puissant nous a donné l'opportunité de nous enfuir d'Azog et de ces sbires mais... Nous devons rejoindre les autres au plus vite à Erebor, Gandalf ! Les autres...

_ Attention Petit ! Cria Thrain en voyant la menace arriver droit sur l'enfant qui ne le vit nullement venir dans son dos.

Sauf que personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir ou de réagir à temps pour stopper le spectre chargeant le Pevensie par derrière, qu'un rugissement puissant fit vibrer toutes les ruines de Dol Guldur, avant qu'une forme dorée n'apparaisse en se jetant sur le Nazgul voulant s'en prendre à son protégé. Plantant immédiatement ces crocs dans la gorge du spectre qui hurla de douleur avant de disparaître sous les pattes de la créature, celle-ci se redressa fièrement devant son petit dont son aura puissante obligea les cinq derniers spectres à prendre leur distance face à celui-ci. Autant pour éviter que son aura magique ne les foudroie sur place alors que toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux globuleux de surprise.

_ Aslan ? Souffla plus qu'heureux Edmund de le revoir alors qu'il se dressait à quelques centimètres de sa personne.

_ Vous devez vous dépêchez de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible ! Leur ordonna Aslan d'une voix impérieuse.

_ Allez ! S'exclama la voix de Radagast non loin d'eux alors que ces lapins étaient en train de tirer son traineau jusqu'au cœur de l'affrontement, sautant au-dessus des trous dans le sol. Allez ! Gandalf !

_ Radagast ? Nous sommes ici! S'exclama Edmund pour que celui-ci puisse les localiser et arriver jusqu'à eux lorsque tous virent les museaux des lapins arriver avec leur Maitre qui eut un black out total lorsqu'il avisa Aslan, qui observait les environs sachant pertinemment que les derniers spectres étaient toujours là, aussi bien que leur Maitre d'ailleurs. Radagast, vous pouvez prendre Gandalf sur votre traineau ?

_ Euh... Oui. Bien sur ! Grimpez Gandalf ! Offrit Radagast en venant aider le magicien à s'installer sur le traineau avec l'appui d'Edmund qui avisa les cinq derniers spectres leur charger une nouvelle fois dessus pour tenter de les stopper dans leur fuite.

Mais Elrond et Saroumane n'eurent pas le temps de parer les coups et répliquer qu'Aslan ne leur permit plus de s'approcher d'eux une nouvelle fois qu'il poussa un autre de ces puissants rugissement, qui fit valser ces derniers dans le décor. Les faisant valser dans le précipice derrière les ruines des escaliers, Aslan garda toute son attention sur les marches face à lui avant de jeter un regard vers son protégé et les autres.

_ Dépêchez-vous ! Vous devez aller retrouver les autres Edmund et...

_ _Pensez-vous que votre pouvoir pourra faire quoi que se soit face aux Ténèbres ?_ Vint à résonner la voix lugubre dans tout Dol Guldur qui donna des sueurs froides à Edmund, Gandalf et Thrain qui savaient pertinemment tous les trois qui cela était alors qu'Aslan se mit à gronder avec dangerosité à ces paroles. _Ca a déjà commencé. L'Est tombera_ annonça la voix alors que celui-ci termina enfin par apparaître aux yeux de tous.

Détruisant le balcon de pierre par ou menait la marche d'escalier qu'Aslan n'avait pas quitté un seul instant du regard depuis son arrivé, la boule de feu qui jaillissait du néant sous leurs yeux dont la chaleur dévastatrice en émanant, vint à heurter le bouclier qu'Aslan avait érigé devant eux pour les protéger tous de cette malveillance. Boule de feu qui apparut comme un immense œil sans paupière d'où, à travers la pupille fendus, ils vinrent à discerner une silhouette sombre, portant comme une armure avec un asque à pointe noir comme une couronne sur le haut de son crâne, tandis que ces yeux flamboyaient tels les flammes.

_ Sauron ! Cracha Edmund avec véhémence sur l'identité de celui-ci.

_ _Le Royaume d'Angmar renaitra_ continua à déblater Sauron dans la langue noire alors que devant lui, vint à réapparaitre les Neuf qu'il fit léviter devant lui, redonnant vie aux spectres et leur redonnant leurs armes prêt à partir de nouveau au combat. _Le temps des Elfes est révolu. L'âge de l'Orque est venu._

 ___ Aucun de vous n'irez plus loin Sauron répliqua fermement Aslan, prêt à en découdre avec ces derniers et empêcher Sauron et ces sbires d'atteindre son petit et les autres.

_ Aslan ?

_ Tu dois aller retrouver les autres Edmund ! Lui ordonna Aslan d'une voix impérieuse. Va retrouver ton frère et tes sœurs, et empêcher cette invasion de réussir à voir le jour, tu m'entends ? Allez, allez-y !

_ Gandalf est faible. Il ne peut rester là, la vie s'éteint en lui rapporta Galadriel en poussant le Magicien Gris à quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne vienne à succomber aux Ténèbres, même si l'aura d'Aslan le soignait petit à petit. Partez, vite ! Leur ordonna-t'elle après avoir installé celui-ci sur le traineau et s'apprêtant à se redresser pour demeurer au côté du Grand Lion, lorsque Gandalf lui attrapa le poignet.

_ Accompagnez nous ma Dame ?

_ Vite ! Dépêchons-nous Gandalf ? Appela Edmund alors qu'il était déjà remonté sur le dos de sa monture, derrière Thrain, prêt à diriger celui-ci vers la sortie de Dol Guldur. Allons-y !

_ Vous n'arriverez jamais à temps pour empêcher quoi que se soit, ils sont tous condamner comme le Porteur de Lion susurra la voix obscure de Sauron employant la langue commune pour que tous puissent le comprendre, alors que ces paroles vinrent à stopper Edmund, autant que les autres d'ailleurs.

_ Le Porteur de Lion ? S'interrogea Edmund quand il se rappela sans peine que c'était par ce titre que les orques avait désigné Peter pour parler de celui-ci par le biais de son bouclier. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon frère ?

_ Va les rejoindre Edmund !

_ Mais Aslan... ?

_ Fais moi confiance Edmund, allez-y à présent ?

_ Très bien ! Termina par accepté Edmund avant de se détourner totalement de Sauron et des autres, poussant son étalon à fuir la zone au plus vite pour permettre à Aslan et aux autres de finir ce qui avait besoin d'être finis à Dol Guldur. Radagast ? Gandalf ? Venez !

_ Partez ! Leur ordonna Galadriel en refusant la demande de les accompagnez de Gandalf, après qu'elle lui avait lancé le même regard qu'il lui avait donné à Foncombe lors de la réunion du Conseil Blanc.

Et ayant user de sa magie pour donner plus d'impact à son ordre donner à Radagast, paraissant des plus effrayante, le Magicien Brun s'empressa de suivre les directives qu'on leur avait donné, celui-ci envoya ces lapins sur la suite de l'étalon du Pevensie, quittant ainsi Dol Guldur. Chose que n'apprécia nullement Sauron qui envoya ces spectres à leurs traces mais Aslan ne leur permit pas de faire un pas en avant, que dans un nouveau rugissement de colère, ces derniers vinrent à être repousser en arrière, partant littéralement en poussière. Offensive que n'apprécia nullement Sauron qui répliqua en envoyant un jet de flamme droit sur Aslan, l'envoyant en arrière avant qu'une autre personne ne vienne à se mêler de ce face à face, en la présence même de Galadriel qui usa de son propre pouvoir.

A pleine puissance.

Comme si elle s'était plongée dans l'eau, recouvrant sa personne de vert et bleu marin alors que son aura s'était assombris, toute la lumière irradiant du cristal qu'elle brandissait dans sa main droite dont la clarté paraissait brulé Sauron aux vus de ces quelques hurlements.

_ Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici Servant de Morgoth déclara durement Galadriel à l'encontre de ce dernier qui continuait de psalmodier ces menaces, ces flammes ayant de plus en plus de mal à résister. Vous n'avez pas de nom. Pas de visage. Pas de forme poursuivit-elle dans son sortilège alors que la silhouette de Sauron était en train de disparaître dans les flammes formant l'oeil. Retournez d'ou vous venez ! Retournez au néant !

Et sur son dernier ordre, une aura de chaleur vint envelopper Galadriel à l'instant même ou un rugissement résonna dans leurs dos, éteignant les flammes ardentes de Sauron qui se retrouva éjecter violemment de Dol Guldur. Comme une comète de feu qui s'enfuyait vers le ciel d'orage, disparaissant dans l'Est à l'horizon alors que Gandalf et les autres en furent témoins, soufflant de soulagement, poursuivant leur route et ne se retournant plus sur leur chemin.

Pendant que, à Dol Guldur, Galadriel avait cessé d'être sous l'effet de sa magie, redevenant elle-même en réapparaissant dans sa robe blanche et sa longue chevelure dorée, celle-ci souffla de soulagement avant de river son attention droit vers le Grand Lion qui était en train de revenir sur ces pas. Elrond et Saroumane ne purent s'empêcher d'être encore totalement sous le choc et la surprise de l'entrée en scène d'Aslan pour les soutenir face au Serviteur de Morgoth. Celui-ci les regarda pendant un bref instant avant de reporter toute son attention vers la Dame des Bois, qui lui souria chaleureusement bien qu'une lueur inquiète luisait dans son regard.

_ L'esprit de Sauron a survécu finit-elle par admettre avec gravité sur ce dont ils avaient tous refusés d'admettre depuis tout ce temps.

_ _Nous avons été dupés_ rajouta Elrond consterner de leur aveuglement ces dernières décennies.

_ Et vous l'avez bannis... Avec l'appui de son Seigneur rapporta Saroumane, tout en inclinant respectueusement de la tête vers le Valar. Vous aurez pu l'anéantir Mon Seigneur, pourquoi... ?

_ Parce que, je suis peut-être un Valar, Saroumane, que je ne peux agir à ma guise sans entrainer des risques plus grands pour mes protégés rapporta simplement Aslan sur la question de l'appui et des attaques directes des Valars. Bien que je peux plus facilement m'impliquer personnellement, pour ce qui est de vaincre votre Ennemi, je ne peux le faire directement donc...

_ Sauron va se refugier dans l'Est termina par rapporter Galadriel sur l'exil du Serviteur de Morgoth qui allait retourner sur ces terres, là ou personne ne pourrait ouvertement le suivre.

En Mordor.

_ Il faut alerter le Gondor. Ils doivent garder leur frontière avec le Mordor... débuta Elrond sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir mettre en place dans les prochains jours, voirs prochaines semaines pour ne plus se faire trompé de la sorte par leur Ennemi.

_ Sans l'Anneau de Pouvoir, Sauron ne tiendra jamais plus la Terre du Milieu sous son emprise fit savoir Saroumane sur le fait qu'il pouvait se tranquilliser pour l'instant. Je me charges de Sauron finit-il par admettre de la concentration qu'il allait se focaliser sur le sbire de Morgoth avant de s'interroger sur une parole que celui-ci avait dîtes plus tôt. Qu'a-t'il voulus dire concernant ce Porteur de Lion ?

_ Il parlait de Peter admit Aslan avec fatigue et doute de la suite des évènements.

_ Le garçon de Foncombe ? Qu'a-t'il fait pour attirer l'attention de Sauron autant sur lui ? Demanda Saroumane fort curieux comme Elrond alors que Galadriel connaissait déjà les exploits du garçon par son don de clairvoyance.

_ Il a projeté son esprit jusqu'à Edmund et Gandalf lorsqu'il les a perçu en danger face à Azog, avant de faire face à Sauron pour leur donner le temps de fuir les ruines mais... Même s'il a tenu pendant longtemps cela ne fut pas assez pour eux sauf que cela fut amplement suffisant pour attirer la curiosité de Sauron sur lui rapporta Aslan avant de grogner au mal que l'Oeil avait causé à son petit. Il est parvenu à le brûler, gravement, et le mal commence à le ronger de l'intérieur... Ces yeux sont toucher...

_ Alors allez-y Mon Seigneur ? Allez le rejoindre pour le soignez ? Lui demanda Elrond vraiment surpris que le Valar ne soit pas déjà au côté de son protégé pour le guérir de ce mal.

_ Il ne le peut Elrond.

_ Pourquoi Milady ?

_ L'enfant doit passer par cette épreuve pour aller de l'avant admit Galadriel sur la raison qui empêchait le Valar d'y aller. Aslan pourra le soigner de ce Mal quand toute cette histoire sera finis pour le préparer à l'avenir...

_ Comment ça ? Interrogea le Seigneur Elrond intriguer par les paroles de sa belle-mère.

_ Vous devriez quitté Dol Guldur, vous tous ? Je vais m'occuper de détruire les restes de cette ruine pour empêcher tout prochain campement que les orques pourrait placer dans ces lieux vint à prévenir Aslan sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour pouvoir passer ces nerfs sur quelque chose et pour pouvoir détruire ces lieux qui ne deviendrait la prison de plus aucune autre personne.

Et ne se le faisant pas répéter une seconde fois, les deux elfes et le magicien s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux, laissant ainsi l'ouverture au Valar de libérer toute sa frustration. Et n'attendant pas une seconde d'avantage, Aslan libéra toute sa puissance et poussa le plus redoutable de ces rugissements qui fit trembler tout Dol Guldur. Résonnant jusqu'aux fondations de Dol Guldur qui se mit à trembler d'avantage, se mettant à fissurer et à s'écrouler comme un château de carte alors que les pierres se mirent à s'effriter, disparaissant à vue d'oeil en devenant poussière et s'effaçant dans le vent du crépuscule, tandis que les nuages noirs disparurent peu à peu.

Placer sur la colline en simple spectateur, Dame Galadriel, le Seigneur Elrond et Saroumane observèrent Dol Guldur partir en poussière sous la colère d'Aslan, tandis que celui-ci était de nouveau partis, retournant à son poste attendant le moment ou il pourrait intervenir de nouveau pour aider ces petits.

.xXx.

Ils avaient très vite regagner la maison de Radagast à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres plus au Nord, à la lisière de la Forêt Noire et à l'abri sous les arbres de nouveau éveillés, les entendant parler et chanter entre eux qui vint à apaiser quelque peu Edmund en sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter et faire face.

_ Il me faut mon cheval indiqua Gandalf d'une voix pressante à l'instant même ou Radagast eut stopper son traineau au porte de sa maison, pendant qu'Edmund avait arrêté sa monture pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre leur route.

_ Comment ? Demanda Radagast plus que surpris de ces paroles aux vus de son état. Gandalf ? Attendez, vous n'êtes pas en état pour continuez ?

_ Nous devons avertir Erebor et les autres de ce qui approchent. Même si Peter peut les voir arriver, ils n'ont aucunes idées de ce qui approche. Nous les avons vus de nos propres yeux. Des cohortes d'orques de la Moria rapporta Gandalf sur l'origine de ces derniers.

_ Nous avons gagnés quelques jours tout au plus avant leur arrivée à Erebor, Gandalf vint à l'avertir Edmund sur la question. Aslan leur a causé pas mal de dégâts et les a retardé assez dans leur marche pour la Montagne...

_ Une bonne chose Edmund. Cela va nous permettre de prévoir des stratégies et des plans pour parer ces derniers le plus longtemps possible annonça Gandalf sur ce dont ils allaient devoir s'occuper quand ils seraient à Erebor. Faites venir nos amis Radagast, Bête et Oiseaux, la Bataille pour la Montagne va bientôt commencer...

_ Juste au cas où Gandalf, ne devrions nous pas laisser Thrain en arrière avec Radagast ?

_ Comment mon garçon ? Demanda le nain plus que surpris que celui-ci demande à le laisser derrière, en tournant son attention vers lui. Il est hors de question que...

_ Edmund a raison, mon vieil ami. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, vous avez besoin de vous reposez et de ne pas vous retrouvez au cœur d'un prochain champ de bataille...

_ Ma famille est là-bas Gandalf et...

_ Et vous allez les aider en aidant Radagast à ramener nos alliés pour cette bataille Thrain lui indiqua Edmund sur ce dont il pouvait faire pour les aider. Nous garderons votre famille en sécurité jusqu'à votre arrivée, faites nous confiance d'accord ?

_ Très bien mon garçon, je vous prends aux mots, nous nous retrouverons d'ici quelques jours dans ce cas termina par accepter Thrain avant que le garçon ne l'aide à descendre doucement du dos de sa monture et le laisser avec Radagast qui était partis confier quelque chose pour Gandalf.

_ Attendez ! Prenez-le ? Lui demanda Radagast en lui tendant son bâton de magicien que Gandalf prit quelque peu étonner. Avec ce qui vous attends, il vous sera plus utile à vous qu'à moi vint-il à lui préciser pour la raison de son offre.

_ Merci le remercia Gandalf avant de saluer Thrain une dernière fois. Faites bien attention à vous et à dans quelques jours. Allons-y mon garçon !

_ Je vous suis Gandalf.

_ Je vous mets en garde... Il est parfois un peu capricieux, il suffit de tournicoter le haut du bâton. Mais vous y arriverez je pense admit Radagast avant de tourner son attention vers Thrain et de le mener jusqu'à sa demeure. Venez avec moi, je vais vous servir un bon repas et vous donnez des vêtements un peu plus chaud, nous partirons demain à la rencontre de nos alliés le prévint-il sur ce qui serait leur emploi du temps le lendemain à l'aube.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **Gandalf et Edmund retournent pour Erebor et Radagast emmène Thrain chercher les renforts ;)**

 **pour cette nouvelle année, vous aurez aussi droit à un chapitre demain pour vous souhaitez une bonne année ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **je vous dis à demain ;)**

 **amusez-vous bien pour ce dernier jour de 2017 :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	56. Chapitre 55 L'Esprit de la Montagne

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **tout d'abord**

 **BONNE ANNEE 2018**

 **je vous souhaite tous mes voeux de bonheur, de santé, de joie et de réussite pour cette nouvelle année ;)**

 **sinon, comme promis voici la suite que je vous avais prévus pour cette nouvelle année :)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com ;) en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant =D**

 **v'là pour le blabla ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : L'Esprit de la Montagne Solitaire**

 __ Non Lucy, Peter n'est pas venu par ici !_

 __ Par Aslan, où est-il donc passé ?_

.xXx.

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé ?_

 _La dernière chose dont il se rappelait avant le noir complet, était d'avoir saisis la main de Thorin pour essayer de le ramener à la réalité. De lui faire comprendre vers quoi il se dirigeait s'il continuait de se laisser sombrer de la sorte dans la folie qui débutait son obsession sur lui._

 _Et à l'instant même ou il l'avait touché, il avait été aveugler par un flash de lumière l'éblouissant totalement, sentant ces yeux bruler aussi fortement que ces bras quand il avait pus discerner une silhouette enflammer dans cette clarté qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Droit sur lui en emportant les ténèbres, continuant de se sentir tomber pour finir par enfin toucher le sol violemment sur le dos, lui coupant le souffle en éjectant le peu d'air qu'il détenait encore dans ces poumons._

 _Tiraillement dans son dos qui ne fut rien face à l'élancement qu'il éprouvait à l'épaule gauche, lorsqu'il porta sa main à son bras, les yeux toujours profondément fermer alors qu'il tentait de contenir les gémissements de douleur à l'instant ou il se figea de stupeur. Sa main venant à frôler le trait d'une flèche qui se trouvait enfoncer dans son bras juste à la limite de son épaule gauche et sous quelque chose de métallique qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, se révélant être la source de la douleur qu'il éprouvait et le poussant à rouvrir immédiatement les yeux pour tenter de savoir ce qui se passait. Mais il n'aurait peut-être pas dus au moment ou les couleurs se mirent à irradier de tout côté, l'aveuglant alors que le son d'un champ de bataille était en train de vibrer dans ces oreilles, l'assourdissant à un tel point qu'il en eut mal aux tympans._

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait exactement ? Se trouvait être la question tournant en boucle autour de Peter alors qu'il se redressa et se mettant à quatre pattes pour tenter de comprendre tout ce qui se passait. Brisant au passage la flèche, en laissant la pointe de flèche dans son bras en attendant et dans la faille qu'elle laissa dans la cotte de maille le recouvrant dont il perçut le poids, autant que son armure, le Pevensie souffla pour se donner du courage et vint à rouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux. Ce qui lui permettrait d'identifier son environnement alors qu'il avait finis par comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se trouvait de nouveau plonger dans cette vision._

 _Vision de champ de bataille au porte d'Erebor._

 _Sauf que cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent dans ce qu'il pouvait percevoir, le rendant quelque peu mal à l'aise alors qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir les yeux fermer ? Pourtant, ces paupières étaient grandes ouvertes alors il ne devrait pas voir tout cela comme si elles étaient closes ? Ne discernant que les auras et les silhouettes des personnes, autant que du paysage dessiner comme sur un croquis dont les traits se dessinaient à ces yeux par le biais des sons se répercutant dessus. Exactement comme la vision des créatures nocturnes par le biais du « sonar » à l'exemple des chauves-souris. S'était ce dont Peter était capable de percevoir les yeux fermer mais là, ces yeux grands ouverts donnaient plus de clarté à cette vision quand il termina par comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ?_

 _Il était aveugle._

 _Quelque chose l'avait rendus aveugle ? Quoi donc ? Et comment ? Mais grâce à son « sonar », Peter pouvait comprendre facilement pourquoi il se trouvait là, en plein champ de bataille, au porte d'Erebor qu'il parvenait à discerner se dessiner au loin aux vus des ondes sonores des combats se déroulant dans la zone. S'il n'avait pas détenus cette capacité, Peter était persuader qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit dans la Compagnie, autant que sa famille ne l'aurait laissé se joindre aux hostilités. Et secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour essayer de se focaliser sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, Peter put ainsi aviser tous les combattants s'affrontant dans la zone de la bataille._

 _S'il pouvait discerner les auras des combattants elfiques et nains dans cette marée d'ombre qu'était les orques, les gobelins, les wargs et les trolls, le Pevensie discerna que les hommes étaient tous replier dans Dale, empêchant les bataillons d'orques d'y pénétrer qui vint à intriguer fortement ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que les hommes faisaient donc à Dale ? Ces derniers auraient dus être à l'abri à l'intérieur d'Erebor ? Alors pourquoi n'y étaient-ils point ?_

 _Mais hormis cette question, Peter discerna aussi que la ville ne paraissait plus aussi en ruine qu'il ne le pensait aux premiers abords, comme si elle n'avait jamais subis aucune attaque alors qu'il put entrevoir la magie habitant ces murs. Une magie dont les quelques arbres se trouvant à l'intérieur, se trouvaient en train de soutenir les hommes alors que les dryades et les ondines se déplaçant dans le fleuve à moitié gelé entourant les rempares de la ville, étaient en train de repousser les bataillons. Les gardant éloigner du mur et appuyer par les archers sur les rempares, ne laissant que l'unique choix aux bataillons d'orque d'entrée dans la ville par le pont, solidement défendus par les hommes et les créatures aquatiques._

 _S'était d'ailleurs une dizaine d'entre eux qui étaient en train de tournoyer autour de sa personne, toujours à quatre pattes au sol, le protégeant des orques qui souhaiteraient tentés de l'atteindre durant son instant de faiblesse. Et soufflant un bon coup pour reprendre son calme malgré la situation alors qu'il resserra la poigne sur son épée et son bouclier, Peter tenta de localiser les auras de ces proches et trouva facilement celles d'Edmund et de Cornélia non loin de sa personne. Si sa licorne était en train de faire des cercles autour de lui, pour repousser les orques aux alentours, Edmund, lui, toujours jucher sur sa monture passait dans les rangs ennemis, fauchant des orques au passage, empêchant ces derniers de s'attaquer à des nains et à des elfes, Peter parvint à localiser d'autres de ces proches. Et ces derniers se trouvaient dans Dale, luttant contre les orques ayant percer l'entrée de la ville, ces trois derniers en la personne de Gandalf, Bilbon et Bard parvenaient à contenir les orques avec les autres habitants, les coinçant dans la zone de l'entrée de la ville, Peter mit un peu de temps pour localiser les auras du reste de la Compagnie. Autant que celles de ces deux sœurs qu'il finit par repérer derrière le mur bloquant l'entrée d'Erebor, avec le reste de la Compagnie les encadrant, pendant qu'une autre aura se trouvait beaucoup plus enfoncer dans les souterrains de la montagne._

 _L'aura malsaine et de démence qu'il perçut englober et étouffer la flamme flamboyante de l'aura de Thorin, lui donna des sueurs froides et le fit comprendre qu'il avait échoué. Thorin n'avait pus éviter de se laisser emporter par la folie de sa famille et ils, Peter autant que la Compagnie, n'avaient pu empêcher le Durin de sombrer dans le Mal du Dragon. Mais Peter voulait y croire toujours. IL voulait toujours croire dans le Durin._

 _Il y arriverait. Thorin allait revenir à la raison._

 _Peter devait avoir foi en lui jusqu'au bout et cela serait toujours le cas. Il avait foi en Thorin._

 _Terminant par se relever totalement quand il finit par percevoir l'aura qu'il cherchait dans les rangs ennemis, Peter vrilla son attention droit vers le Nord, droit vers Raven Hill, là où se tenait l'aura malsaine d'Azog et de ces sbires. Entourant une sorte d'étrange drapeau à branche comme des ailes de chauves-souris et un immense cor, Azog paraissait totalement focaliser sur l'ainé des Pevensie qui eut la nette impression que le Profanateur était en train de le narguer à son poste sur le haut de sa tour. Ce qui énerva quelque peu Peter de la sécurité que lui prodiguait le poste de l'orque pâle lorsqu'il baissa son regard pour aviser sa lame. Celle-ci se mettant à flamber de lumière bleu, paraissant absorber la propre aura blanche lumineuse qui dessinait le corps du garçon. Même si ces bras paraissaient un peu sombre au dessus de ces brûlures qu'il pouvait toujours percevoir sous les bandes les entourant sous son armure de Narnia le recouvrant, Peter finit par savoir ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant précis._

 _Faisant confiance aux dryades et aux ondines de veiller sur sa protection, Peter ferma les yeux et empoignant la garde de son épée qu'il leva vers le ciel et posant son front – ayant toujours son casque à visière baisser couvrant sa tête – sur sa lame, focalisant l'onde magique remontant vers lui. Vibrant dans tout son corps et chantant avec son envie de faire voir de toutes les couleurs au Profanateur et à ces sbires, Peter put percevoir et entendre un grondement de tonnerre résonner sous ces pieds, secouant la terre autour de la zone alors qu'il put le sentir. Une autre force et une autre conscience se liant à la sienne, lui prêtant sa propre force magique qui vibrait d'une puissance et d'une ancienneté qui fit trembler le Pevensie sous cette déferlante vibrant dans son corps prête à être lâcher ?_

 _Et ne faisant pas cas de l'apparence qu'il devait avoir en cet instant précis, Peter lâcha le manche de son arme de sa main gauche, la tenant toujours aussi solidement son épée embraser de magie de sa main droite, le Pevensie tourna sur lui-même vers la gauche, baissant son arme et laissant la pointe de la lame dessiner un cercle sur le sol en s'étant baisser en pliant les genoux aux préalables. Et terminant par refaire face droit vers la tour de Raven Hill ou se tenait Azog et ces sbires, Peter relâcha toute la pression de cette magie contenu dans son arme, levant celle-ci du bas vers le haut en une parfaite ligne verticale ou l'onde en arc de cercle se déploya en un mur de feu bleu droit vers la tour._

 _Mais cet arc de cercle de feu bleu se déploya et s'élargissait de toute sa hauteur, laissant une profonde tranchée dans le sol en poursuivant sa route droit vers la falaise ou se dressait la tour de Raven Hill avec Azog. Alors quand elle toucha des orques et des trolls au passage, les réduisant aux néant et créant une panique chez tous qui tentèrent de s'en éloigner de son chemin. Sauf que les elfes et les nains qu'elle traversa et frôla, furent estomaquer en constatant que ces derniers étaient toujours intacte, n'ayant subis aucun dégât contrairement aux orques qui partaient en poussière, créant une panique générale parmi ces derniers. Tandis que les regards de tous se vrillèrent sur l'onde magique qui termina par atteindre la falaise sous la tour de Raven Hill qui se mit à trembler, se propageant droit vers le haut et ceux se dressant sur la tour en elle-même._

 _Et si Azog et quelques uns de ces sbires parvinrent à sauter sur une autre des tours de Raven Hill pour se mettre à l'abri, certains n'eurent pas cette chance lorsque la tour se mit littéralement à exploser, partant en morceaux et réduisant les orques n'ayant pas eux le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Les regards finissant par se vriller tous droit sur l'ainé des Pevensie qui, bien qu'il n'avait pus avoir Azog, il était parvenu à avoir une autre cible et tournant son attention vers les orques autour de sa personne, se tint prêt._

 __ A qui le tour ? Lança-t'il à la cantonade, attendant de voir qui serait assez courageux pour venir l'affronter, après que les dryades et les ondines avaient rompus la formation autour de lui à son ordre._

 _Il allait gérer le reste du combat en éliminant le plus d'orques possibles et dès qu'il aurait une ouverture, il ira se charger d'Azog._

 _Personnellement._

 __ Réveillez-vous mon Roi ? Réveillez-vous ?_

 _Ressentant la secousse tout au fond de lui alors qu'il se sentit pleinement partir en arrière, reconnaissant sans difficulté qu'il était en train de quitter l'abri de cette vision pour réémerger de nouveau dans son corps à cette voix profonde qui l'avait appelé._

Prenant une profonde respiration alors qu'il pouvait sentir le lit sous sa personne et l'odeur ancienne vibrant dans la pièce, Peter fut un instant perdus dans ces pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ces bras jusqu'à ces coudes étaient plongés toutes les deux dans une bassine de chaque côté de sa personne et l'odeur des plantes infusant lui fit comprendre qu'Oin avait dû essayer de soigner ces brulures, . Continuant de sentir ces dernières, bien qu'elles étaient moins vives du souvenir embrouillé qu'il avait les concernant, essayant de sortir de ce brouillard dans lequel il paraissait être plongé. Sauf que ce qui avait attiré son attention et le sortit de son état comateux, était que sa tête se trouvait être bandé.

Pas totalement mais seul le niveau de ces yeux avait été bandé, pouvant sentir les cataplasmes de plantes appuyer doucement contre ces paupières closes, Peter n'eut pas besoin de comprendre d'avantage pour se douter que, ce dont il avait été témoins dans cette vision, était en train de se réalisé. Se mettant à frapper doucement de ces doigts le fond des bassines autour de lui, l'onde sonore étouffer quelque peu par l'eau, lui permit amplement de discerner les traits du mobilier par le biais de son « sonar », Peter constata qu'il avait dus être placer dans une chambre d'hôte pour les grandes personnes parce que le double lit ou il avait été déposé, était un lit pour un humain ou un elfe que pour un nain. Sauf si ces derniers appréciaient se reposer dans de telles immenses lits ou ils pouvaient sans doute risquer de se noyer dans les couvertures, Peter revint très vite à lui quand il se rappela que quelqu'un l'avait appelé et pousser à se réveiller.

Seulement, Peter pouvait constaté qu'il était tout seul dans cette chambre, que les auras de la Compagnie se trouvaient beaucoup plus bas dans la Montagne, tandis que l'aura de Bilbon se déplaçait vers l'entrée d'Erebor et que celles de ces sœurs s'éloignaient de ces quartiers. Si cela avait été elles qui l'avaient appelé, elles seraient demeurées avec lui sans compter qu'elles l'auraient appelé par son prénom et non par son titre de Roi. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

_ _Vous êtes enfin réveillé mon Roi ?_ Lui demanda doucement une voix grave, résonnant dans son esprit et le faisant sursauter de surprise de sa couchette.

Envoyant valser les deux bassines d'eau infuser de chaque côté de sa personne alors qu'il se releva de sa place en repoussant la couverture le recouvrant, Peter resta agenouillé au vertige qui le saisissa lorsqu'il s'était relevé dangereusement de sa place. Se tenant la tête, attendant que le monde cesse de tourner autour de lui, qui était encore plus déroutant plonger dans le « noir », Peter réentendit une nouvelle fois la voix résonner dans son esprit.

_ _Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai effrayé Votre Majesté, cela n'était pas dans mon intention ?_

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Et où êtes vous donc ? Comment... ?

_ _J'ai toujours été là, seulement, vous êtes le premier, mon Roi, à entendre ma voix._

 ___ Vous êtes là ? Comment ça vous...? Essaya de comprendre Peter quand la vérité lui sauta aux « yeux » lorsqu'un autre grondement résonna doucement autour de lui. Vous êtes la Montagne ? Vous êtes l'esprit d'Erebor ?

_ _C'est le nom que le peuple de Durin m'a donné lorsqu'ils ont bâtis leur Royaume dans ma roche ;_ rapporta doucement « Erebor ». _J'ai veillé sur eux durant tous ces milliers d'années mais jusqu'à présent personne n'a perçu ma voix, jusqu'à vous Votre Majesté._

_ Pourquoi suis-je le seul à vous entendre ?

_ _Je suis l'un des enfants de la Valar Yavanna, Mère de la Nature et celles de beaucoup d'Esprit de la Nature, aussi bien qu'Aslan ;_ lui rapporta l'Esprit d'Erebor sur son arbre généalogique. _Vous êtes auréoler dans cette magie, sans nulle doute pour cette raison que vous pouvez me percevoir..._

 ___ Et mes sœurs ? Vous n'avez pas tentés avec elles ?

_ _Oh que si, mais je crains fort que mes appels ne leur aient causés des migraines ;_ admit Erebor désolé d'avoir fais souffrir les deux sœurs pour essayer de se faire entendre d'elles. _Mais maintenant qu'elles ont quittés votre chevet, je dois vous montrez quelque chose ?_

_ Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Peter fort curieux de le savoir avant qu'il ne se rende compte d'un problème. Sauf que je suis aveugle, cela va poser problème, non ?

_ _Nullement Votre Majesté, vous pourrez me voir dans votre esprit._

 ___ Vous voir ?

_ _Oui. Je vais vous guidez jusqu'à mon corps. Venez ?_

Et se laissant pleinement guider par la voix, autant que la magie parcourant les parois rocheuses autour de lui, qui miroitait dans la pierre comme une aurore boréale, comprenant que s'était cela qui l'avait perturber la première fois lorsqu'il était entré dans Erebor, Peter vint à s'enfoncer dans les galeries de la montagne. S'éloignant des niveaux ou se trouvaient les siens et la Compagnie, tandis que l'Esprit de la Montagne le guida dans les corridors et les passages accessible et non obstruer par les débris. Le menant droit vers les mines à la surprise du Pevensie qui se rapprocha de l'un des puits de mine creuser par les nains, parvenant sans peine à percevoir la magie inondant ce puits plus que dans les autres. Comme si on avait braquer un faisceau de lumière tout au fond et qui remontait à la surface comme une colonne de lumière.

Le corps de la Montagne se trouvait là-dessous, au fond de ce puits de mine.

_ Je présumes que je dois descendre là-dedans ? Questionna Peter même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ _Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous y poussez à descendre Mon Roi si vous ne le souhaitez nullement ?_ Lui fit doucement savoir l'Esprit de la Montagne dans sa tête alors que l'air autour du Pevensie vibrait pour ainsi lui prouver que cet esprit ne lui en voudrait nullement de son refus face à sa demande.

_ Je vais descendre Erebor mais... Comment ? Lui demanda Peter qui, bien que pouvant tout de même discerner son environnement grâce à son « sonar », il était tout de même aveugle et ne voyait pas trop comment descendre sans « voir » ou il mettait les pieds. Je ne me sens nullement capable d'escalader pour descendre et pour remonter ensuite ?

_ _Laissez moi vous guider encore Votre Majesté ? Je vais vous faire descendre par le biais des sièges qu'usaient les nains pour s'enfoncer dans les puits ;_ lui expliqua Erebor sur la manière qu'il allait usé pour le faire descendre jusqu'à lui.

Et le guidant doucement jusqu'à l'un des sièges en question, fonctionnant toujours, attachant une corde autour de sa taille et du file, en prenant appui de ces pieds sur le siège – puisque celle-ci était faite pour un nain – l'Esprit actionna la manette faisant descendre doucement le siège dans le puits avec la poulie.

Et Peter était sincèrement heureux que ces paupières étaient closes car la lumière miroitante irradiante des parois du puits autour de lui, était d'une brillance quasi aveuglante. Alors s'il avait eu les yeux ouvert, Peter était persuadé que l'éclat l'aurait sans aucune difficulté rendus aveugle. Car cette luminosité douce et chaleureuse ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un Esprit. A un esprit des plus anciens comme il pouvait le sentir vibrant dans l'air autour de lui, aussi bien que dans la roche.

Comment les nains avaient-ils pu passer à côté de cette aura qui nimbait chacune des pierres et roches de la Montagne ? Cela était presque impensable en y réfléchissant bien.

Et alors qu'il regardait avec émerveillement cette aurore multicolore se mouvoir à travers les parois, dansant et se mouvant entre eux comme un arc-en-ciel vivant. Arc-en-ciel qui paraissait émerger d'une silhouette que Peter commença à discerner plus bas dans le puits alors que l'Esprit continuait de le faire descendre doucement pour le mener jusqu'à sa hauteur. Et cette silhouette était massif, bien plus grande que les géants de pierre que la Compagnie avait croisé durant leur chemin dans les Monts Brumeux et bien plus impressionnant que ne l'a été Smaug.

Le faisant arrêter lorsque le Pevensie vint à atteindre le niveau de son poitrail, Peter eut la nette impression de voir la silhouette figer dans la pierre de l'Esprit d'Erebor, incliner la tête vers lui et sentir pleinement son regard sur lui, même s'il ne pouvait discerner réellement ces yeux avec son « handicap » du moment. Et s'observant tous les deux ainsi pendant un petit moment, Peter se douta facilement que l'Esprit attendait de connaître l'opinion du Roi face à la « vue » de son corps ? Ou tout du moins de l'aura flamboyante auréolant autour de son corps imposant ?

_ J'ai déjà vu des créatures ayant des tailles démentielles mais vous... Vous êtes sans nulle doute le plus imposant que j'ai la chance de voir. Et je dis cela avec sincérité et louange ; vint à le complimenter Peter sur la silhouette du corps d'Erebor.

_ _Merci Votre Majesté._

 ___ Maintenant dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Lui demanda Peter avec sérieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez que je fasse, n'est-ce pas ?

 __ Oui Votre Majesté. Je souhaite faire amende honorable auprès du Peuple de Durin et que me l'on rende mon bien le plus précieux._

_ Votre bien le plus précieux ?

 __ Oui Votre Majesté. Mon bien le plus précieux. L'Arkenstone_ ; lui admit l'Esprit surprenant Peter face à la révélation qu'il était en train de lui confier.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

.xXx.

_ Vous l'avez trouvé ?

_ Il n'est pas dans les niveaux supérieurs Thorin ; vint à rapporter Dwalin en revenant de la course qu'il avait effectué dans les niveaux les plus haut de la Montagne, avec Nori à sa suite, tout aussi essouffler que lui.

_ Peter n'est pas dans les autres quartiers autour de la chambre ou on l'avait installé ; vint à rapporter Fili, arrivant avec Kili et Lucy à sa suite, eux aussi ne pouvant s'empêcher de souffler de fatigue en essayant de reprendre leur souffle aux recherches qu'ils avaient effectuer. Il n'y est pas revenus ?

Depuis le début de la soirée, juste après que Susan et Lucy avaient avertis toute la Compagnie de la disparition de Peter de sa chambre, Thorin et les autres s'étaient immédiatement répartis à fouiller le royaume des nains pour mettre la main sur le gamin. Surtout que s'il était partis vagabonder tout seul, sans ces yeux s'il était devenu aveugle, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il puisse tomber ou se blesser d'avantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et aux vus de son état, il n'avait pas dû aller bien loin surtout que les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas autant absenter de la chambre, donc il ne devait pas être loin.

Sauf qu'ils avaient fouillés les environs des quartiers de fond en comble sans parvenir à lui mettre la main dessus, forçant la Compagnie à se répartir des secteurs et à fouiller toute la Montagne pour tenter de localiser le Pevensie. Et s'étant donné une heure de recherche avant qu'ils ne reviennent au point de ralliement, qui se trouvait la salle du trône, le lieu qui se trouvait être le centre de toutes les zones, les uns après les autres revenaient un à un alors que le groupe de Thorin, Bilbon et Balin avaient eux aussi fouillé la salle du trône de fond en comble.

_ Il n'est pas dans les zones de la bibliothèque et des salles autour ; rapporta Ori alors que lui et Dori peinaient à reprendre leur souffle.

_ Comme de la cuisine et des salles de stockage ; confia Bombur avec Bifur qui l'avait accompagné, venant à hocher la tête de gauche à droite, lui aussi inquiet de la disparition du Pevensie dans la Montagne.

_ Nous sommes allés voir vers les salles de bains et les maisons des guérisseurs, le gamin n'y était pas ; poursuivit Gloin dans le compte rendus en se désignant lui et Oin.

_ Mais Par Mahal, ou est donc allé ce gosse ? Grogna Dwalin d'énervement alors que tous faisaient une liste des lieux qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fouillés. Ce môme est incapable de demeurer en place ? Quand on lui remettra la main dessus, je jures que je vais lui attaché une cloche autour du cou ! Et une grosse cloche !

_ Dwalin calmes-toi ? Lui demanda doucement Balin à l'attention de son cadet.

_ Nous allons le retrouver mon Oncle, ne vous en faîtes pas ? Vint à promettre Fili à l'encontre de Thorin qui se trouvait assis sur le trône de son grand-père, celle-ci conservant les traces de griffe de Smaug qui avait arracher une partie haute à droite.

Fixant un point dans le vide alors que les traits de son visage était tiré par l'inquiétude, tentant de deviner ou le gamin avait pus aller ? Thorin essayait encore de comprendre l'esprit du garçon mais il avait déjà parfaitement saisis que celui-ci pensait d'abord aux autres avant lui-même. Qu'il était d'un altruisme à toute épreuve. Sauf que toutes ces idées ne pouvaient nullement l'aider à remettre la main sur le gamin.

Plus ils mettaient du temps à le retrouver dans la Montagne et plus ils perdaient du temps à remettre la main sur l'Arkenstone. Le Joyau du Roi. L'Héritage de sa famille et la seule chose qui pourra le montrer comme le véritable Roi d'Erebor.

L'Héritier du trône d'Erebor.

 _Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi Thorin ? L'or ? Ou ta propre famille ?_

La voix de Peter résonna dans son esprit, tandis que le souvenir de cette conversation à Foncombe avant le déroulement du Conseil Blanc ne lui revienne à l'esprit. Comme de cette crainte qu'il avait de... Mais il était toujours lui ? Il avait besoin de l'Arkenstone pour que tous le voit tel qu'il était et...

 _Alors ne cesses pas un seul instant de penser à eux et à tout ce dont tu souhaites leur donner, autant que leur transmettre. Tant que tu demeureras dans cette mentalité rien de mal ne viendra à t'arriver, autant à toi qu'au reste de ta famille._

Justement ! L'Arkenstone était l'Héritage qu'il devait remettre à sa famille et...

_ Ou sont passés Susan et Bofur ?

La question posée à voix haute de Lucy fit sortir Thorin de ces interrogation et tous vinrent facilement à comprendre celle-ci quand ils constatèrent que Bofur et Susan n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur recherche. Où étaient ils donc tous les deux passés ?

_ Dans quel secteur sont-ils tous les deux allés ? Questionna Kili, lui aussi s'interrogeant sur la raison de leur retard au point de ralliement comme prévus.

_ Ils n'ont pas dus voir l'heure passer... En particulier, si Bofur est repartis dans ces discussions à tout bout de champ...

_ N'exagères donc pas Dori, ils sont peut-être sur le point de revenir ; proposa Bombur comme excuse pour leur retard pour défendre son frère.

_ Ils avaient pris le secteur des mines, Bofur les connait bien ; répondit Balin à la question du jeune Durin avant que tous ne viennent à s'interroger sur une autre possibilité qu'ils aient pu...?

_ Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu trouver Peter ? Vous croyez...?

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir Lucy, nous allons dans les mines ! Ordonna Thorin à toute la Compagnie pour aller retrouver ces derniers et constater si, oui ou non, ils étaient parvenus à localiser l'ainé des Pevensie.

Se rendant ainsi dans les mines pour tenter de retrouver Bofur et Susan, et savoir ou ces derniers avaient pu passer, leur groupe mener par Thorin s'enfonça dans les tunnels lorsqu'ils durent s'arrêter en chemin, commençant à descendre dans les souterrains, au moment l'un d'entre eux se mit à tituber sur place, alarmant tous les autres membres de la Compagnie.

_ Lucy ? Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Lui demanda Kili inquiet, venant l'aider à demeurer debout avec l'appui de Fili, pendant qu'elle s'appuyait contre la paroi.

_ J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent...

_ Tu dois être sans nulle doute épuiser après les dernières quarante-huit heures de stress que nous avons subis ; admit Fili rassurant avant de fixer Oin se frayer un chemin parmis leur groupe pour venir ausculter la petite.

_ Tu n'as pas de fièvre, ni d'autres symptômes autre que...

_ Je me sens tout à fait bien Oin, c'est seulement que...

_ Seulement quoi Lucy ? Lui demanda intriguer Bilbon autant que les autres quand ils fixèrent la Pevensie se mettre à fermer les yeux, plaçant ces mains sur ces oreilles, plonger dans une profonde concentration, intriguant d'avantage le reste de la Compagnie. Qu'y a-t'il Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'est vous les gars ? Lança une voix vibrant à travers le tunnel qui fit sursauter la Compagnie quand ils vinrent à reconnaître celle-ci.

_ C'est toi Bofur ?

_ Qui veux-tu que cela soit Ori ? Lança la voix de Bofur au fond du tunnel qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter. Est-ce que Lucy est avec vous ?

_ Evidemment que la petite est avec nous, pourquoi tu nous demandes cela ? Lui rétorqua Dwalin dans le souterrain alors qu'il jetait tous un regard vers celle-ci qui paraissait comme plonger en pleine méditation.

_ Est-ce qu'elle s'ait boucher les oreilles et plonger en pleine concentration ?

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais cela Bofur ? Lui demanda Kili fort intriguer à la question du nain résonnant dans le souterrain lorsqu'un doute vint à prendre les nains sur cette possibilité que...

_ Parce que cela fait une bonne demi-heure que Susan est plongée là-dedans, et elle n'a toujours pas bouger depuis !

_ Fili, Kili ! Restez avec Lucy ! Ne bougez pas jusqu'à notre retour ; leur ordonna Thorin à ces deux neveux avant de se lancer dans le souterrain avec le reste de la Compagnie. Nous arrivons Bofur !

_ De toute façon, je suis obliger de rester avec Susan. Cette petite m'a menacer de me pourfendre si jamais je venais à la laisser toute seule ici ; vint à rapporter la voix de Bofur, non loin d'eux dans le tunnel alors que les autres de la Compagnie avait suivis Thorin pour les rejoindre.

Ils ne leur fallurent que descendre une bonne centaine de mètres dans le souterrain avant de tomber sur une ligne droite et d'en apercevoir Bofur et Susan tout au bout du tunnel. Celui-ci tenant la torche pour les éclairer alors que la Pevensie était assise sur un rocher, les mains plaquer elle aussi sur ces oreilles comme sa benjamine et plonger dans une profonde concentration, les yeux fermer.

_ Que s'est-il passé Bofur ? Lui ordonna Thorin en vrillant son attention sur le nain alors qu'Oin venait à ausculter Susan juste au cas où.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment Thorin ? Depuis que nous sommes entrer dans les mines, Susan s'est plainte d'une migraine et de quelques vertiges, je lui ai proposer de la ramener mais elle a refusé et... Elle s'est mise à réfléchir en regardant les parois et elle s'est installé en stipulant que je n'avais pas intérêt à décamper et...

_ Et elle ne t'a rien dis d'autre ?

_ Non Balin. Hormis qu'elle devait se concentrer et se focaliser sur ce qu'elle percevait...

_ Comment ça ce qu'elle percevait ?

_ Pas la moindre idée Dwalin !

_ Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Leur ordonna Bilbon, tout en se plaçant entre les deux nains pour leur évitez de poursuivre une éventuelle dispute vers laquelle ils risquaient tous les deux d'aller. Nous nous devons de demeurer calme et de retrouvez...

_ Par Aslan, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ? C'est pourtant si évident ! Cracha avec fureur Susan en se relevant de sa place, faisant sursauter tous les nains et le hobbit à son redressement avant que les plus proches ne viennent à la soutenir lorsqu'elle se mit à dangereusement à chanceler. Il n'y avait que lui pour comprendre tout ça aussi rapidement et...

_ Qui Susan ? Tu parles de Peter ? Tu sais ou il est ?

_ Oui Bilbon, je pense savoir ou cet idiot a dû aller, s'il est parvenu à le comprendre, contrairement à moi ou à Lucy... ?

_ Comprendre quoi Susan ?

_ Que vous avez un esprit vivant dans cette montagne Thorin ; finit par lui rapporter Susan sur ce qu'elle avait finis par identifier. C'est exactement la même chose qu'avec la Forêt Sylvestre où le Lac d'Esgaroth, moi et Lucy nous ne percevions que des bourdonnements et de faibles efflux de conscience... Mais pas Peter ? Peter a dû aller à sa rencontre, c'est la seule explication possible...?

A ces paroles, les nains et le hobbit furent tous choquer d'apprendre que la Montagne, qu'Erebor détenait un esprit dans sa roche et qu'ils ne s'en étaient jamais rendus compte jusqu'à présent. Comment avaient-ils pus passer à côté de cela durant tous ces siècles ?

_ Ou est Peter exactement Susan ?

_ Il doit être encore plus bas que notre niveau Thorin. Je peux percevoir que le bourdonnement est plus intense en profondeur dans la mine, il doit être là-bas avec lui alors remontez-le ?

_ Tu ne nous accompagnes pas Susan ?

_ Vaut mieux que je reste en arrière Bilbon. Je peux encore supporter les sons à cet endroit mais je ne crois pas que je tiendrais d'avantage et... Faites attention surtout et ne faites pas les idiots, d'accord ?

_ Que veux-tu dire Susan ?

_ Je ne peux peut-être pas le comprendre mais je sais reconnaître le niveau d'un esprit, Thorin et crois-moi, celui-ci n'est pas un petit esprit. Il est ancien. Plus ancien que nous tous et sans nulle doute plus vieux que les arbres sylvestres... Alors fait bien attention de ne point le mettre à dos Thorin, car ce n'est pas quelqu'un contre qui, aucun d'entre nous ne parviendra à avoir le dessus contre lui ? Veille à ton langage envers lui, d'accord ? Le mit en garde Susan de ne pas faire la tête mule parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait résister à la colère de cet esprit là.

Comprenant le message, bien que des questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, Thorin hocha de la tête avant de suivre la route du souterrain, suivis de Bilbon et du reste des nains pendant que Bofur demeura avec Susan jusqu'au retour de la Compagnie avec le Pevensie des mines. Qu'est-ce que le gamin était allé faire avec cet esprit ?

.xXx.

_ _Oui Votre Majesté. Mon bien le plus précieux. L'Arkenstone._

Dire qu'il était surpris, était un euphémisme, il était totalement des plus stupéfait de l'annonce que lui avait fait l'esprit d'Erebor. Sauf qu'en y réfléchissant bien, cela pouvait être logique puisque, la montagne était son domaine et donc toutes les pierres que les nains avaient extrais de celle-ci, étaient les siennes et cela en valait aussi pour l'Arkenstone.

Mais que voulait-il dire en affirmant que l'Arkenstone était son bien le plus précieux exactement ?

_ Je ne comprends pas réellement ? Pourquoi cette pierre est votre bien le plus précieux ?

 __ Parce qu'elle est pour moi ce qui vous permet à vous autres, être de chair et de sang de vivre, autant que d'exister..._

_ Vous voulez dire que l'Arkenstone est...?

_ _Mon cœur ? Oui Votre Majesté. Il s'agit de mon cœur... Un cœur qui m'a été autrefois arraché et... Qui fut la source de tout ces drames ;_ vint à admettre l'Esprit d'Erebor dans sa tête de ce que représentait l'Arkenstone pour lui.

_ Je ne comprends pas...? Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire exactement ?

_ _Le Royaume des nains étaient demeurés protéger et sous ma bienveillance quand mon cœur résidait dans ma poitrine, et ces derniers vivaient dans un âge d'or de ressource et de bonté mais lorsque les nains ont commencés à s'enfoncer d'avantage dans ma pierre jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dessus..._

_ L'Arkenstone ?

_ _Oui. C'est en la trouvant et en l'arrachant de mon corps que les nains ont commencés à causer leur chute._

 ___ Mais comment ? Vous êtes un Esprit Bienfaiteur, détenir une partie de vous n'aurait jamais entrainer toute cette destruction ?

_ _Si j'avais souhaité le leur donner Votre Majesté ?_

 ___ Vous ne le vouliez pas ?

_ _Non. Je les ai laissé à l'abri dans ma demeure et devenir le plus puissant Royaume Nain, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'ils avaient le droit de me demander ;_ vint à rapporter Erebor sur tout ce qu'il avait donné aux nains par le passé.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on dérobe le cœur d'un Esprit sans son consentement ?

_ _Si la personne qui le détient l'utilise pour faire le bien et pour autrui alors il sera bénis sous ma protection, autant que lui conféré ma force et ma magie dans le combat mais s'il venait à être user pour sa propre personne... Alors ces plus obscurs penchants seront exacerber jusqu'à un point qu'il n'y aura plus de retour possible pour lui ;_ confia-t'il sur le sort qui viendrait à arriver aux détenteurs de l'Arkenstone.

_ Et cela à causé chez Thror d'exacerber ces mauvais penchants ; finit par comprendre Peter sur ce qui était arrivé par le passé.

_ _Thror a vus dans la découverte de l'Arkenstone, une façon pour lui qu'il avait été reconnu d'être Roi par droit Divin. Il détenait au fond de lui une possessivité et une cupidité que l'aura de mon cœur à accru avec le temps jusqu'à se répandre sur l'or qu'ils ont amassés les années suivantes... Et c'est cela qui a d'ailleurs attirer Smaug à nous ;_ rapporta avec douleur l'Esprit de la Montagne au Pevensie. _L'aura de ces richesses autant que le fait que je n'étais plus apte à l'empêcher de venir jusqu'à moi..._

_ Vous étiez capable de repousser les dragons ?

 __ Bien sur. Aucun dragon saint d'esprit ne viendrait à croiser le fer avec une montagne de plusieurs milliers d'années leur ainé. Smaug était peut-être assoiffé de sang mais pas au point de venir me faire face quand je suis en possession de tous mes moyens ;_ répliqua Erebor sur le sort qu'il aurait donné au dragon s'il avait été maitre de lui-même lors de ce jour funeste. _Seulement, j'avais finis par m'affaiblir et je commençais petit à petit à disparaître avec la malveillance que ce dragon dégageait dans l'or... J'ai bien crus que mon heure allait arrivé lorsque je l'ai perçus au loin ? Au début, cela était si léger et si faible que je pensais l'avoir imaginé mais lorsque j'ai pus de nouveau percevoir leurs chants alors je me suis rendus compte que, au contraire, je ne rêvais pas mais qu'ils venaient ?_

 ___ Quels chants ? De qui parlez-vous ?

_ _Des arbres, Votre Majesté. Les arbres que vous et les vôtres avaient éveillés il y a plusieurs jours de cela dans la forêt. Ainsi que les créatures marines du lac, je peux de nouveau percevoir leur chant et leur joie... Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne les avais point entendus ;_ admit-il avec sincérité, une émotion vibrante dans sa voix et dans son aura sur son plaisir d'entendre de nouveau des êtres qu'il avait connus autrefois avant la décadence d'Erebor.

_ Que devons nous faire maintenant ? Avec les armées qui vont nous arriver dessus, est-ce que...?

_ _Je pourrais vous aidez à combattre ces dernières si l'Arkenstone venait à mettre rendus ? Si elle venait à reprendre sa véritable place dans ma poitrine, alors je pourrais quitter la Montagne et.._

 ___ Quitter la Montagne ? Comme dans « aller dehors » ?

_ _Oui Votre Majesté. Moi et les miens nous pourrions sortir de nos écrins et livrer bataille à vos côtés ;_ affirma l'Esprit de la Montagne, plus qu'impatient de quitter la pierre et d'en découdre avec ceux voulant s'attaquer à son Royaume.

_ Avec votre masse, vous allez réellement les massacrer ; admit Peter sur le massacre que subirait les orques en apercevant celui-ci quand un étrange doute le prit tout de même avant de se reconcentrer sur l'instant. Donc, il me faut trouver l'Arkenstone et vous la...

 __ Il faut que cela soit le Durin lui-même qui doit me la rendre Votre Majesté. Le Mal qu'à causé son grand-père par le passé continuera d'œuvrer sur sa famille s'il ne vient pas à laver l'honneur des siens ?_

_ Est-ce que cela veut dire que si un autre que lui vous la rendait, Thorin et sa famille seront... Quoi ? Maudit pour le reste de leurs jours ? Lui demanda Peter quelque peu incrédule de cette possibilité.

_ _S'il ne le fait pas lui-même Votre Majesté, cela pourra causer sa perte à lui, autant qu'au reste de sa famille ;_ lui expliqua l'Esprit de la Montagne sur les risques que cela pourrait causé si Thorin ne venait pas à lui rendre son bien sans arrière-pensées.

Et à ces paroles, Peter ne put s'empêcher de gémir à la douleur irradiante dans sa tête alors que le souvenir de cette terrible vision dansa de nouveau dans sa conscience. Celle des corps sans vie de Fili et Kili alors que Thorin agonisait dans ces bras et qu'Azog, ainsi que Bolg, leur faisant face sur ce lac gelé en plein cœur de Raven Hill.

Non ! Peter se refusait de voir cette vision se réaliser et il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour mettre tous les atouts de leur côté pour cette prochaine bataille. Ils allaient y arriver ! Ils allaient réussir cette quête !

_ Peter !

* * *

 **Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela pas vrai? ;)**

 **alors? que pensez vous de ce chapitre?**

 **hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus ;)**

 **sinon, comme d'habitude, la suite sera pour dimanche :)**

 **encore BONNE ANNEE a tous ;)**

 **a dimanche ;)**

 **big bis =D**

 **Sabrinabella**


	57. Chapitre 56 Quand la folie se développe

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici que vous attendiez ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à Aurore Heart pour vos reviews en espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos exigences :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56: Quand la folie se développe**

Ils avaient pris une bonne demi-heure pour atteindre les mines les plus profondes comme les avait avertis Susan, fouillant tous les tunnels et souterrains, autant que les puits de mine devant lesquels la Compagnie passait pour tenter de trouver Peter. Alors que les nains et le hobbit essayaient encore d'emmagasiner les paroles que Susan leur avait donné sur la possible raison pour laquelle son frère se trouvait en bas dans les mines. Qu'il était allé à la rencontre de l'Esprit de la Montagne ?

Que le gamin devait être en train de parler avec l'esprit d'Erebor ?

Cette possibilité était tout simplement insensé ? La Montagne ne pouvait contenir d'esprit dans sa pierre parce que celui-ci n'aurait jamais laissé son domaine prise par le dragon lors de l'attaque de Smaug autrefois. Il les aurait défendus contre la Calamité à moins que... Cet esprit ne souhaitait plus partager ces richesses avec son peuple et...?

Sauf que toutes ces possibles questions demeuraient sans réponses tant qu'il n'aurait pas remis la main sur le gamin et...

_ Peter ! Finit par perdre patience Thorin, criant le nom du garçon, espérant que ce dernier puisse leur répondre et les entendre là où il se trouvait dans les différents puits de mine qui s'étendaient devant eux.

Et ne faisant pas cas des sursauts et des crises cardiaques qu'il avait faillis donner à ces camarades en criant le prénom du garçon où les parois renvoyèrent l'écho de sa voix autour de lui, Thorin s'apprêtait à l'appeler de nouveau lorsqu'ils finirent tous par l'entendre.

_ _Thorin ?_

La voix du gamin résonna à son tour dans les mines faisant sourire les nains et le hobbit de l'entendre, avant d'essayer de le trouver dans les puits avec l'aide de leur torche. Le seul soucis était que ces derniers étaient tous plonger profondément dans l'obscurité, essayant tous de percevoir la lumière du gamin dans les ténèbres.

_ C'est nous gamin ! Ou es-tu ? Essaye de monter ta torche le plus haut pour qu'on puisse te localiser...?

_ _Je n'ai pas de torche avec moi Thorin ?_

 ___ Comment pourrais-tu ne pas avoir de lumière alors qu'il fait totalement sombre ici ? Lui questionna Dwalin stupéfait qui levait haut la sienne pour se donner plus de clarté.

_ _Peut-être parce que je suis aveugle Dwalin et que je suis moi-même plonger dans le noir. Même si grâce au « sonar » que je détiens, que je peux discerner les auras autour de moi, autant que celle que déploie Erebor et..._

_ Alors, il y a vraiment un Esprit habitant Erebor ? Questionna Balin toujours stupéfait de cette information. Depuis combien de temps...?

_ _Il a toujours été là Balin. Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, l'Esprit de la Montagne était là bien avant l'arrivée du peuple de Durin. Il est même le Fils de la Valar Yavanna et l'un des frères d'Aslan... Je n'aurais jamais crus rencontrer un membre de sa famille ?_

_ Ou es-tu Peter ? Dans quel puits exactement ? Lui demanda Thorin voulant le ramener au sujet principale, bien que l'identité de cet esprit avait laissé le hobbit et les nains pantois.

Le frère du Valar Aslan ?

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on découvrait tous les jours aussi.

_ _Euh, attends une seconde Thorin ?_ Lui demanda Peter alors que celui-ci concentra son attention sur les nains et le hobbit, sur les puits et sur celui où il se tenait avant de repérer le membre de la Compagnie le plus proche de sa position. _Ok les gars. Dwalin, c'est toi qui paraît être le plus proche de ma position ?_ Lança-t'il au guerrier alors que tous les regards convergèrent sur sa personne.

_ D'accord petit, ou est-ce que je dois aller alors ? Lui demanda de but en blanc Dwalin, attendant de connaître les indications alors que les autres venaient à le rejoindre.

_ _Laisses-moi voir...? Fais trois bon pas devant toi puis va pour dix pas sur ta gauche, tu es devant un puits ? Contournes le sur ta droite... Continue de marcher en gardant le puits à ta gauche... Voilà, arrête toi et rejoins l'autre puits à ta droite et tu vas contourner celui-ci par la gauche cette fois-ci, en gardant le puits à ta droite_ continua de lui donner comme instruction Peter jusqu'à le faire stopper au bon endroit. _Voilà, stop Dwalin ! Tu vois un mécanisme de lever sur ta droite, n'est-ce pas ?_

 ___ Exacte gamin ?

_ _Tu n'as plus qu'à actionner le levier pour me faire remonter à la surface... Enfin, aussi en surface que nous pouvons l'être en se trouvant nous même sous terre_ ne put s'empêcher d'admettre Peter sur le terme qu'il pouvait employé dans cette situation.

_ L'Esprit de la Montagne réside dans ce puits, Peter ? Vint à lui demander Bilbon curieux, en penchant son regard vers le puits, là où ils pouvaient tous entendre la voix du garçon résonner, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir avec l'obscurité plongeant le puits.

_ _L'Esprit habite dans toute la Montagne Bilbon, c'est seulement qu'il a souhaité que je discerne l'aura que dégage son corps et il est vachement impressionnant_ rapporta Peter au fond du puits tandis que Dwalin avait actionner la manette pour faire remonter la corde qui l'avait fait descendre en bas. _Azog et les autres devront bien se tenir lorsqu'il pourra de nouveau quitter la montagne et..._

_ Et comment pourrait-il la quitter Peter ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas intervenu contre Smaug hier et autrefois ? Pourquoi est-il demeuré en arrière ? Lança avec véhémence Thorin qui voulait avoir ces réponses à ces questions.

_ _Pourrait-on attendre que nous soyons bien installer pour discuter de toute cela Thorin ?_ Lui demanda la voix de Peter espérant retarder la discussion qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle sera des plus difficile à tenir.

_ Non mon garçon, réponds moi tout de suite ! Ordonna Thorin d'une voix impérieuse, alors qu'il fit reculer Dwalin sur le mécanisme de la lever du siège ou se tenait le Pevensie et stoppa la remontée de ce dernier autant qu'à sa surprise qu'à celle des autres par la même occasion.

_ Mais Thorin...?

_ Silence ! Leur ordonna leur Roi fusillant du regard tous les nains qui avaient voulus l'arrêter, alors que Bilbon était en retrait, observant tout en silence. J'attends Peter ! Dis-moi la vérité ? Que t'a-t'il dit ?

_ _Il veut que vous soyez celui qui lui rendra l'Arkenstone, Thorin._

_ Et pourquoi lui remettrais-je le Joyau du Roi ? Lui demanda Ecu-de-Chêne plus que choquer de ces paroles et de ce que cela voulait dire pour lui. Cette pierre me revient de droit Peter ?

_ _Parce que l'Arkenstone est son cœur Thorin !_ Cria Peter pour tenter de faire entendre sa voix à travers la folie qui tournait dans l'esprit du Durin. _Aucun être vivant ne pourrait survivre sans son cœur et il est tout simplement à l'agonie depuis toutes ces décennies. Sans l'Arkenstone, il ne peut intervenir de lui-même et protéger sa demeure contre les envahisseurs comme il l'a toujours fais autrefois avant que les vôtres ne la lui prennent. Thorin, vous pouvez réparer l'injustice qui lui a été causé autrefois et ainsi lui permettre de reprendre la protection de son domaine, comme de tous ces occupants qui vivront en son sein. Je vous en conjure Thorin, rendez lui sa liberté ?_ Finit-il par lui supplier à travers le puits et toute son attention river sur l'aura du Durin.

Alors que tout le reste de la Compagnie avait fait silence autour du nain, attendant de connaître le choix qu'allait prendre Thorin sur cette affaire. Et celui-ci semblant toujours plonger dans ces pensées, finit par s'écarter du mécanisme après avoir ré-actionner celle-ci pour faire remonter le gamin d'en bas alors que tous espéraient que Thorin allait prendre la bonne décision. Surtout qu'avoir une montagne combattant de vos côtés contre une prochaine invasion d'orque, était des plus alléchantes.

Tandis que Bilbon, qui avait compris comme tous les autres, que l'Arkenstone n'était pas uniquement une pierre brillante mais le cœur même d'un puissant esprit, il ne put s'empêcher d'être quelque peu tenus de savoir que ce qu'il cachait au fond de sa poche intérieur, détenait une grande importance. Autant que celle-ci devait être des plus fragiles s'il s'agissait en vérité du cœur de la Montagne, les nains avaient choisis un nom adéquate pour elle alors qu'ils paraissaient totalement ignorés la présence de celui-ci dans la Montagne.

Et alors que le hobbit commençait à espérer qu'il allait pouvoir rendre l'Arkenstone à Thorin pour qu'il la rende à son véritable propriétaire, Bilbon ne put empêcher un doute de le prendre quand il aperçut le regard calculateur que fit le nain en se portant vers Peter qui avait finis de réémerger du trou dans le puits de mine. Ayant attrapé les mains que lui tendirent Dwalin, autant que Gloin pour le remonter à la surface, ces deux derniers retenant avec peine de grimacer quand ils constatèrent, comme tous les autres, les mains noircies du garçon vierge de toute bandage et protection.

Pendant qu'Oin était en train de lui crier dessus à l'état de ces dernières, autant de la négligence du garçon de quitter ces quartiers dans cet état. Aussi bien de l'absence de chaussette et de chaussures à ces pieds, alors qu'il n'avait nullement touché à son bandage lui couvrant les yeux que le guérisseur voulait lui retirer pour constater de l'état de sa cornée, toute l'attention fut une nouvelle fois focaliser sur Thorin à la nouvelle question qu'il vint à poser au Pevensie.

_ Est-ce qu'il est responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Thorin ?

_ Est-ce que cet esprit est responsable de ce qui s'est passé lors du siège d'Erebor, Peter ? Lui redemanda Thorin déterminé à avoir une réponse à cette question. Est-ce lui qui a rendus fou mon grand-père ? Réponds moi Peter ?

Et à sa question légitime, tous les regards se vrillèrent sur Peter qui, bien que le bandage enserrant sa tête au niveau des yeux, masquait à moitié son visage, tous ne loupèrent nullement le visage fermer qu'il détenait à sa question. Autant que le détournement du visage du garçon de la direction de Thorin, alors que depuis le début de la discussion, son visage était tourné vers lui prouvant sans peine qu'il y avait un lien entre ce qui était arrivé autrefois au Roi Thror et à l'esprit dépourvus de son cœur.

_ Dwalin ? Oin ? Ramenez Peter à sa chambre et soignez-le ! Leur ordonna Thorin. Allez retrouvez les autres et remonter dans les quartiers ! Accompagnez-les Maitre Sacquet ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit, Thorin ? Lui demanda Peter quelque peu mal à l'aise de la colère retenue qu'il pouvait discerner dans l'aura du Durin.

_ Je vais me charger de régler cette affaire, une bonne fois pour toute !

_ Thorin, tu ne...?

_ _Ne vous inquiétez pas Votre Majesté, il ne peut rien m'arriver_ vint à lui promettre la Montagne dans la conscience du jeune Pevensie. _Tout ira bien pour moi, tant que mon cœur n'est pas brisé, je peux résister à tout. Allez retrouver vos sœurs et vous reposez, vous en avez besoin ?_

 __ Tu en es sur ?_ Lui demanda tout de même Peter mentalement, pressentant tout de même que quelque chose de grave n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

_ _Oui. Allez-y Votre Majesté. Tout se passera bien._

Et terminant par hocher de la tête, laissant Dwalin et Oin le ramener en haut, après que le guérisseur est aussi bander ces pieds pour éviter qu'il ne vienne à se couper ou se blesser aux vues de l'état des sols, Bilbon les suivants, le garçon s'arrêta tout de même un instant et tourna toute son attention vers le Durin.

_ Quoi que tu penses ou ressentes Thorin, crois-moi, l'Esprit de la Montagne a toujours souhaiter veillez sur les siens. Ne fait rien qui puisse allez contre lui et je sais que tu ne feras rien de répréhensible alors... Prouves-moi que j'ai raison d'avoir foi en toi, Thorin ?

Et ne laissant nullement la chance au nain de lui répondre, Peter quitta la mine, reprenant le chemin du retour pour remonter dans les niveaux, suivis par Bilbon, Dwalin et Oin qui s'empressèrent de le rattraper en laissant les autres nains dans les mines avec Thorin.

Ces derniers attendant de savoir ce que leur Roi allait faire à présent que l'enfant avait été emmener, tandis que celui-ci portait son regard vers le fond du puits de mine là ou devait se trouver le « corps » de l'Esprit comme l'avait affirmer le Pevensie. Pour ensuite que Thorin ne vienne à juger les environs, fixant les quelques souterrains menant à ce niveau, autant que le plafond à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, paraissant réfléchir à quelque chose.

Réflexion que les autres nains n'eurent aucune difficulté à remarquer.

_ Thorin ? Appela doucement Balin détenant une certaine crainte de ce qu'avait réellement en tête son cousin en cet instant précis.

_ Balin ? Toi, Dori et Ori, retournez aux forges et refaites des Flammes Eclairs ordonna Thorin en se rivant vers son cousin et les deux autres, avant de tourner son attention vers le reste de la bande. Bifur ? Toi, Bombur, Gloin et Nori, allez me chercher tout ce qu'on usait pour obstruer des niveaux...

_ Thorin ? Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de...

_ Nous allons condamné ce niveau Balin. Nous allons tout faire effondrer et condamner cette partie de la montagne pour que plus personne ne viennent à creuser ici pour essayer de le délivrer. Ce lieu sera son dernier repos rapporta Thorin plus que déterminer dans sa solution d'emprisonner à jamais le « corps » de la Montagne. C'est un ordre alors obéissez, tout de suite !

Et sur son ordre, les nains vinrent à incliner de la tête avant d'aller effectuer les ordres de leur Roi car, même si ces derniers savaient parfaitement qu'ils étaient en train de commettre une énorme erreur, ils ne pouvaient qu'obéir à ces ordres. Après tout, ils avaient tous jurés de le suivre, autant que pour le meilleur que pour le pire.

Espérant tout de même tous que suivre cette directive n'allait pas tous les condamner à l'avenir.

.xXx.

Ils avaient très vite retrouver les sœurs Pevensie et les trois derniers nains de la Compagnie, plus haut sur le chemin, exactement là où Lucy s'était arrêté dans le tunnel, surveillé par Fili et Kili. Alors que Susan et Bofur avaient finis tous les deux par remonter à leurs niveaux, la première s'inquiétant pour sa petite sœur et soulager toutes les deux lorsque le bourdonnement s'était calmé et qu'elles avaient pus discuter sans en rajouter une couche à leur migraine.

Et tandis que leurs trois camarades étaient encore fort surpris de la possibilité d'un Esprit de la Montagne et de son possible nouvel éveil, ils avaient terminés par entendre du bruit et de la lumière émergeant de l'autre bout du tunnel, leur faisant comprendre une chose. Les leurs étaient en train de remonter les mines alors quand ils virent que Peter se trouvait parmis eux, Susan et Lucy furent grandement soulagées avant d'être étonnées, autant que Bofur, Fili et Kili quand ils constatèrent que l'ainé des Pevensie était uniquement escorter de Dwalin, Oin et Bilbon.

Où était donc les autres membres de la Compagnie ?

_ Où sont Thorin et les autres ? Demanda Fili curieux de savoir ou était son Oncle et le reste des leurs. C'est vrai que la Montagne est habité par un esprit, Peter ?

_ J'espère sincèrement que Thorin ne fera rien d'idiot...?

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Peter ?

_ De rien Lucy. Tout va bien. Remontons dans nos quartiers, je commence à me sentir vraiment mal...

_ Et la faute à qui ? Espèce d'idiot que tu es, tu ne pouvais pas nous avertir et...

_ Du calme Susan tenta de calmer Oin alors que lui et Dwalin soutenaient Peter dans la remonté avant que les sœurs ne viennent à prendre la relève sous ces bras pour l'aider à regagner leurs quartiers. Ramenons-le en haut et nous allons devoir lui redonner ces soins aux plus vite les filles, les garçons allez donc me chercher d'autres bassines d'eaux avec Bofur, allez ! Ordonna le guérisseur à l'encontre de Fili et Kili qui hochèrent de la tête et s'empressèrent de suivre sa directive, très vite suivis par Bofur pendant que leur groupe avancèrent plus rapidement vers les quartiers.

Ils eurent à peine installer le garçon sur sa couchette, dont ils avaient retirés les quelques draps mouiller que Bilbon avait arraché du lit pendant que Dwalin était partis en prendre des propres dans les placards qui n'avaient pas été ravager par le temps, les sœurs se chargeant de remonter ces manches jusqu'à ces coudes et qu'Oin replaça les bassines d'eaux sous ces dernières, lorsque Peter regagna quelque peu conscience en redressant la tête de ces oreillers. Son attention paraissant vriller sur une direction bien précise, alarment quelque peu les autres sur ce dont le Pevensie pouvait discerner.

_ Qu'y-a-t'il Peter ?

_ Les habitants de Lacville viennent d'arriver à Dale. Ils vont y poser leur campement pour la nuit, il va falloir qu'on...

_ Reste tranquille Peter, nous nous en chargerons demain informa Susan déterminer en repoussant gentiment son frère sur ces oreillers alors qu'Oin était en train d'appliquer une crème sur ces brûlures, le faisant quelque peu siffler de douleur. Pour une fois, dans cette quête, tu vas nous obéir Peter et faire ce que l'on te dit, donc tu te tais et tu te reposes avant que je ne décide de t'assommer et...

_ Susan ?

_ Quoi Lucy ?

_ Il s'est déjà endormis.

Et suivant les paroles de sa benjamine, Susan constata à son tour que, même malgré le bandage cachant ces yeux, les traits tirer du visage de Peter s'étaient relâchés, autant que la respiration sereine qui venait de le prendre, prouvant à tous qu'il venait tout juste de s'endormir à la surprise des autres.

_ Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui faire boire une tisane ?

_ Cela prouve à quel point il était exténué Oin, il a tout de même aider à vaincre Smaug, il n'y a même pas vingt-quatre heures et que...

_ Qu'il puisse s'endormir aussi facilement, c'est vrai qu'il doit être au bord de la fatigue, comme nous tous Lucy vint à rapporter Susan sur la question avant de tourner son attention vers les autres dans la chambre. Vous pouvez y aller les gars, nous pourrons gérer la suite avec Oin...

_ Je reste tout de même Susan, si cela ne vous gêne pas trop ?

_ Bien sur que non Bilbon, tu peux rester avec nous si cela te dit ?

_ Dans ce cas, nous allons retourner voir Thorin et les autres pour savoir ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant, autant que de les prévenir que les habitants de Lacville sont à Dale. Nous allons avoir du boulot demain pour placer tout le monde vint à rapporter Dwalin sur la charge qu'ils allaient devoir se charger le lendemain, tout en faisant signe à Fili, Kili et Bofur de le suivre pour retourner voir les autres et ainsi les avertir par la même occasion.

Tous ignorant à quel point les choses allaient très vite dégénérer dans les prochaines heures.

.xXx.

Ils avaient finis par atteindre Dale alors que la nuit avait terminée par tomber sur eux.

Alors que Bard avait ouvert la marche avec sa famille et les deux elfes, tous les habitants de Lacville n'avaient pus s'empêcher de détourner les regards de la désolation de la cité en ruine, parvenant sans peine à discerner – avec les torches que beaucoup d'entre eux détenaient – les dépouilles carboniser et figer du peuple de Dale joncher les rues et les maisons détruites.

Depuis l'attaque de Smaug sur Erebor, plus personne n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans la ville des Hommes et aucune des personnes tombées ce jour-là sous les flammes du dragon n'avait eu droit à une sépulture descente. Et les regardant tous, Bard se jura que lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminer, il veillera à revenir pour s'occuper d'eux et de leur donner les funérailles dont ils avaient tous droit depuis tout ce temps.

Passant le message aux habitants de venir à poser leur campement dans Dale, aux vus que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient en train de dormir debout aux vus de la nuit passer la veille lors de l'attaque de Smaug, sans compter la journée de travail qu'ils avaient pour le recevoir et la journée de marche qu'ils avaient effectuer aujourd'hui. Personne n'aurait assez de force pour parcourir les derniers kilomètres pour la Montagne, surtout que la Compagnie n'avait peut être pas encore terminer de préparer l'endroit ou ces derniers allaient être placer jusqu'à la fin de l'invasion. Autant laisser la Compagnie se reposer eux aussi dans la Montagne avant qu'ils ne débarquent tous le lendemain pour se mettre à l'abri de la prochaine attaque des orques.

Laissant les Lacvilliens s'installer pour la nuit dans les maisons qui avaient résistés au dragon et aux aléas du temps, Bard vint à souhaiter une bonne nuit à ces enfants dès qu'ils furent placer pour dormir, allant ainsi faire un tour dans la ville de Dale, tout en venant à placer quelques hommes en surveillance pour veiller sur les environs juste au cas où. Terminant même par rejoindre Legolas et Tauriel placer sur les rempares faisant face à Erebor, et les feux d'alarmes brulant de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée détruite qu'ils pouvaient discerner dans la nuit noire.

_ Les voyez-vous ? Leur demanda Bard se doutant que les yeux des elfes étaient plus aiguisés que les siens pour voir dans l'obscurité.

_ Non. Ils ne sont pas sur les rempares, aucun d'entre eux ne surveillent puisqu'ils savent qu'ils n'ont besoin de garder les environs en vue avec le don du Roi Peter fit remarquer Legolas sur la capacité détenu par l'Envoyé du Valar Aslan.

_ Comment pensez-vous que cela va se passer ? Lorsque les orques seront à nos portes ? Leur demanda Bard curieux, lui qui n'avait jamais fais face à une telle situation de ce genre auparavant. Comment cela se passe lors d'un siège ?

_ Moi non plus je n'ai jamais eu à vivre un siège, cela sera mon premier vint à admettre Tauriel à l'encontre de Bard. Même un tel combat sera une première pour moi aussi rapporta-t'elle en tournant son attention vers Legolas, s'interrogeant sur la possibilité qu'il avait pus vivre une telle chose lui aussi ?

_ Cela sera la même chose dans mon cas. La Forêt n'a jamais subis une telle chose jusqu'à présent et le dernier siège date de l'époque ou mon père était encore un Prince avoua Legolas sur cette vérité. Mais je sais qu'un siège peut être un combat des plus difficile que cela peut dépendre des armées adverses, autant que de la défense qui sera placer pour les contrés et... Cela risque fort d'être un combat des plus difficile finit-il par admettre sur le dur combat qu'ils allaient devoir mener lors de cette prochaine invasion.

_ Pensez-vous que votre père, le Roi Thranduil pourra venir nous prêter main forte ? Lui questionna Bard sur la possibilité que les elfes sylvestres viennent les appuyer dans cette prochaine bataille.

_ Pas si mon Père détient une pensée derrière l'esprit pour venir nous soutenir, lui qui refusait de soutenir les Envoyés d'Aslan alors qu'ils avaient l'appui du Conseil Blanc pour cette quête répliqua Legolas sachant que son Père ne viendrait que s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose en retour.

_ Le Conseil Blanc ?

_ Oui, le Conseil Blanc. Les personnes les plus puissantes de la Terre du Milieu se sont concentrés sur le sujet. Le Seigneur Elrond de Foncombe. Le Seigneur Saroumane le Blanc. La Dame Galadriel de Lothorien. Et Gandalf le Gris rapporta Legolas sur l'identité de ceux ayant participer à ce conseil. Et d'après ce que je sais, le Roi Peter et la Reine Susan ont eux aussi participer à cette réunion...

_ Rien ne résiste à ces gamins. Se sont de sacrés forces de la nature souria Bard sur la sagesse et la force de caractère des deux enfants qui ne se trouvaient pas plus âgés que ces deux propres ainés. Rien ne peut réellement leur résister à ces derniers et j'espère sincèrement qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font tous pour...

Seulement, Bard n'eut pas le temps de finir ces paroles que tous les trois vinrent à sursauter et à se tenir aux rempares pour ne pas perdre pied au moment où le sol se mit à trembler avec violence. Tandis que toutes les attentions se rivèrent sur la Montagne d'où vint à émaner le bruit d'une forte détonation et d'un son de tonnerre, avant qu'un grondement assourdissant et terrible ne résonne. Emanant de la montagne mais paraissant se répandre dans le sol en de redoutable secousse, le Bathelier et les deux elfes ne voulaient même pas imaginer comment pouvait être les secousses à l'intérieur d'Erebor si cela était terrifiant pour eux à Dale, alors que les habitants étaient en train de paniquer. La peur de tous que cela venait d'un autre dragon mais ne discernant aucun de ces créatures dans les airs, tout le monde se focaliser sur la montagne, tandis que tous se posaient la question.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Qu'avait donc fait la Compagnie dans Erebor ?

_ Qu'est-ce que...?

_ Venez Tauriel ? Nous allons nous rendre sur place pour comprendre ce qui s'est produit ?

_ Je vous suis Legolas !

_ Faites attention à vous deux surtout ? Leur demanda Bard alors que les deux elfes couraient déjà droit sur la porte de Dale pour se rendre à Erebor pour constater d'eux-mêmes de ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

Est-ce que la Compagnie allait tous bien d'ailleurs ? Etaient-ils toujours vivant après cette secousse qui avait dû créer des effondrements dans le Royaume des nains ? Bard espérait qu'ils étaient tous indemnes dans la Montagne ?

.xXx.

Il n'avait nullement démordu de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Dès qu'il avait donné ces ordres au reste de la Compagnie, Thorin était demeuré devant le puits contenant le « corps » de l'Esprit de la Montagne alors que la demi-véritée que lui avait laissé entendre Peter, lui avait fait savoir que ce dernier se trouvait en cause pour ce qui était advenu autrefois à son grand-père, le Roi Thror. Que s'était à cause de cet esprit que le peuple de Durin avait autant souffert ces dernières générations et qu'ils avaient subis toutes ces épreuves.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'Héritier de Durin pouvait pardonner aussi facilement ? Pas quand depuis le début, tous leurs malheurs venaient de cet... « Etre » vivant cacher dans la Montagne ? Celui-ci ne pouvait être qu'un Valar vile et maléfique alors qu'il se souvenait sans peine de la douleur de Susan et de Lucy, toutes les deux incapables de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans les mines à cause de la souffrance que la présence que celui-ci projetait vers elles. Tandis que seul Peter avait pu l'atteindre, était-ce parce que celui-ci était affaiblis et blesser qu'il pouvait être plus malléable et manipuler ?

A cette possibilité que l'esprit use du garçon pour faire amende honorable à son encontre, qu'il le manipule pour avoir ce qu'il voulait en priorité ? Et ce que l'esprit désirait, ne se trouvait être l'Arkenstone. Uniquement que l'Arkenstone. Le seule héritable qui pourrait forcer les Sept Royaumes nains à le suivre et le considérer comme leur Roi légitime du trône d'Erebor. Hors de question ! Il était hors de question que Thorin abandonne celle-ci dans les « pattes » d'un Esprit corrompus, qui avait passé ce dernier siècle sous la coupe d'un dragon.

Peter avait affirmé que l'esprit se trouvait à l'agonie alors Thorin allait être miséricordieux avec lui et abréger ces souffrances, en mettant fin à ces jours dès à présent. Autant pour laver son crime qu'il avait commis autrefois contre le Roi Thror et le peuple des nains, que d'abréger son agonie et lui permettre de mourir en paix.

Thorin trouvait qu'il était plutôt gentil de faire cela puisqu'il aurait pus le laisser agoniser pendant plusieurs années en condamnant les mines uniquement, mais il allait faire tout « exploser » et détruire ainsi son « corps » pour empêcher celui-ci de poursuivre sa malveillance sur l'esprit du garçon. Il allait protégé ce gamin et veiller à ce que plus aucun mal ne lui survienne à présent.

Ce petite l'avait assez protégé. C'était à présent à lui d'agir.

_ Thorin ?

Détournant son attention du puits obscur, le Durin riva son regard vers Balin et constata que celui-ci avec Dori et Ori étaient revenus avec des sacoches qu'ils tenaient précausieusement et remplis des Flammes Eclairs comme leur avait ordonné leur leader, pendant qu'il pouvait constater que les autres nains étaient en train d'installer ce dont il fallait pour faire exploser la mine pour que tous viennent à s'écrouler et condamner pour de bon cette zone de la mine.

_ Vous avez tous ce que je vous ai demandé ?

_ Oui Thorin. Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Balin, voulant être sur de ce que celui-ci avait en tête et qu'il comptait réellement aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il voulait entreprendre. Que tu veux faire cela ?

_ Je le fais pour nous protéger et pour protéger les enfants, Balin. Cet « esprit » est une menace et nous devons mettre fin à tout cela, autant qu'à son vil qu'à son agonie vint à rapporter Thorin déterminer d'y aller jusqu'au bout de sa vengeance.

_ Thorin, nous...

_ Thorin ?

Redressant la tête à cette voix et se détournant de Balin par la même occasion, rivant ainsi son attention droit vers Fili et Kili qui arrivaient, escorter de Dwalin et de Bofur, regardant tout ce que le reste des nains avaient placés dans la mine et ce qu'ils voyaient les rendirent mal à l'aise. Réellement très mal à l'aise de ce dont ils étaient témoins.

_ Thorin, mais... Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? Lui demanda Fili choquer. C'est vrai ce que nous a rapporté Dwalin ? Que la Montagne détient un Esprit ?

_ C'est réellement sensationnel n'est-ce pas Thorin ? Demanda Kili qui, heureux de savoir une telle chose, ne se rendit nullement compte de ce que les autres étaient en train de faire autour de lui. Avoir un Esprit comme allié et...

_ Kili ? Rappela doucement à l'ordre Fili, tout en posant sa main sur son épaule et le forçant quelque peu à reculer, autant qu'à garder ces distances avec leur oncle, réussissant à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire Thorin ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Faire ce qui faut pour protéger les nôtres. Dwalin ? Bofur ? Faites les remonter tous les deux à la surface sur le champ ! Tout est prêt Gloin ? Questionna Thorin à l'attention de son cousin après avoir ordonné aux deux nains de ramener ces neveux en haut.

Ordre que ces deux derniers ne souhaitaient nullement suivre, comprenant enfin que leur oncle allait faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais choisis de faire eux-mêmes. Et aux vus du regard quelque peu mauvais qu'il vrillait sur le fond de l'un des puits de mine, n'était nullement pour rassurer Fili et Kili sur ce qu'il avait réellement à l'esprit.

Quoi qu'avait Thorin, ils devaient impérativement le stopper avant de commettre l'irréparable.

_ Oui Thorin. Tout est place mais tu es...?

_ Oui Gloin, nous allons le faire. Allez les garçons, remontez à présent ! Leur ordonna une nouvelle fois Thorin, tout en refixant Dwalin et Bofur pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils devaient impérativement remonter les petits en haut. A mon ordre, enclenchez-les ! Lança-t'il aux autres nains tandis qu'il s'empara des sacs remplis des Flammes Eclairs de Balin, de Dori et de Ori pour ensuite les jeter dans le puits de mine à la surprise générale.

L'instant d'après, Thorin poussa tout le monde à quitter le niveau au plus vite, en faisant signe aux autre d'allumer les mèches de leur propre explosive dont les nains usaient pour déblayer des rochers trop encombrant à leur goût, du même style que la « poudre noire » des Pevensie. Sauf que celle-ci, dont la formule était connue des seuls nains, avait un potentiel de destruction beaucoup plus élevé. Et quand les sacs poser par les nains à chacune des entrées de la mine, excepter le couloir où ils se réfugièrent tous pour remonter dans les niveaux, se mirent à exploser les uns après les autres. Tandis que les Flammes Eclairs avaient finis par toucher le fond du puits, éclatant en une puissante gerbe de feu bleu que les nains discernèrent, ces derniers n'eurent guère le temps de remonter plus haut, que toute la Montagne fut secouer par un violent tremblement de terre. L'instant d'après, un grondement de tonnerre de souffrance rugissait dans le sol, vibrant jusque dans leur chair avant que la Compagnie ne furent plonger dans le noir lorsque le souffle de l'effondrement de la mine vint à les balayer, eux et leurs torches dans le tunnel.

Pendant que tous les nains, à l'exception de Thorin, se posaient tous la même question en cet instant. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc fait par Mahal ?

* * *

 **Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela pas vrai?**

 **il vous faudra attendre dimanche prochain pour la suite ;)**

 **sinon hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **je vous dis bon dimanche et à la semaine prochaine**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	58. Chapitre 57 Je ne cesserai d'avoir foi

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **et oui, beaucoup ont envie de faire la peau à Thorin mais je crois que vous lui en voudrez d'avantage dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira même si tu risques de faire un massacre XD**

 **assez de blabla, place à la lecture ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE :)**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 57: «Je ne cesserais d'avoir foi en toi»**

_ Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Couches-toi Lucy ! S'exclama Susan, attirant sa benjamine à se coucher au-dessus de la poitrine de leur frère pour se plaquer au-dessus d'elle tandis que toute la montagne était secouer de violente tremblement de terre.

Alors que les deux sœurs avaient continués de prodiguer des soins à leur frère sous la directive d'Oin et le regard attentif de Bilbon, ils n'avait pus empêcher leurs exclamations de terreur et de surprise les saisir lorsqu'ils avaient perçus le bruit d'une explosion avant qu'ils ne viennent à être surpris par la secousse qui fit vibrer les parois autour d'eux. Les inquiétant tous de la voir s'effondrer sur eux alors que la poussière s'échappa du toit ou des fissures se dessinèrent, avant que le tonnerre ne vienne à gronder dans toute la Montagne leur donnant froid dans le dos.

Ce son qu'ils percevaient tous leur donnait cette mauvaise impression d'un animal agonisant, poussant son dernier cri avant qu'un silence de plomb ne se fasse dans toute la Montagne, venant à assourdir les oreilles des occupants de la chambre sur ce changement de volume en si peu de temps.

_ Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Finit par demander Bilbon quittant l'abri sous le bureau, alors qu'il avait finis par reprendre son souffle après la frayeur qu'ils venaient de vivre. Que pensez-vous que cela était ?

_ Cela ne pouvait être que l'Esprit de la Montagne, Bilbon. Cela ne pouvait venir que de lui...?

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Susan ? Son cri était de l'agoni pur et...

_ Thorin...

_ Peter ? Peter, tu es réveillé ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ C'est Thorin ! Finit par rapporter Peter, tout en se redressant dans sa couchette alors qu'Oin avait effectuer un nouveau bandage autour de ces yeux, autant que sur ces bras avec des cataplasmes de plantes sur ces brulures et par-dessus ces paupières. Il s'en est pris à Erebor et...

_ Et quoi Peter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Lucy inquiète de ce que leur frère venait de leur révéler. Qu'y a-t'il ?

_ Erebor ? L'Esprit de la Montagne, il... Il a disparus, je... Je ne perçois plus son aura et...

_ Calmes-toi Peter ? Reste calme ? Lui demanda Susan inquiète de la panique qu'était en train de subir son frère en cet instant précis, en pausant doucement ces mains sur ces épaules. Respire Peter ! Et dis nous, qu'est-ce que tu perçois ?

_ Il n'est plus là... Il... Je ne le voix plus dans la Montagne, il... Ils l'ont fait exploser et... Ils sont bloqué ? Ces idiots de nain se sont bloquer dans les souterrain. Ils sont pris aux pièges !

_ Bilbon ! Reste avec Peter ! Oin ? Lucy ? Allons-y ! Ordonna Susan à l'encontre du hobbit, tout en repoussant son frère sur les oreillers, avant de suivre Lucy qui s'était déjà élancer droit vers le souterrain d'où ils étaient allés à la recherche de leur frère, très vite suivis par Oin qui avait attrapé son sac de guérison pour soigner les éventuelles blessures qu'auraient subis leurs camarades.

Espérant tous que les autres de la Compagnie soient toujours en vie ?

Ils finirent d'ailleurs par atteindre le déboulement qui avait bouché la voie du tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunter plus tôt pour tenter de retrouver l'ainé des Pevensie, et s'observant toutes les deux avant de placer les torches sur les accroches qu'elles aperçurent derrières elles, Susan et Lucy observèrent les rochers devant elles pour ensuite commencer à les retirer pour essayer de déboucher une entrée. Alors qu'Oin finit par les rattraper avant que de les aider à écarter des roches, tout en s'empressant de crier vers la Compagnie en espérant que ces derniers pourraient les entendre de l'autre côté des rochers qui les séparaient.

_ Les gars ? Les gars, vous nous entendez ? Répondez Par Aslan ! Cria Susan, tout en continuant de déblayer des rochers du haut de la pile pour éviter que tout ne leur tombe sur la tête.

_ Kili ? Fili ? Thorin ? Appela Lucy poursuivant avec sa sœur le déblaiement. Balin ? Dwalin ? Bofur ? Bifur ? Bombur ? Dori ? Ori ? Nori ? Gloin ? Est-ce que vous nous entendez ? Répondez s'il-vous-plait ?

_ _Lucy ?_ Appela une petite voix de l'autre côté du mur de pierre qui fit stopper nette les deux sœurs, autant que le nain à l'entente de cette voix, que celui-ci était parvenu à entendre aussi.

_ Kili ? Appela la benjamine Pevensie souriant de soulagement de percevoir la voix du jeune nain. Kili, tu vas bien ? Et les autres, vous allez bien ?

_ _Oui Lucy. Nous sommes tous là, même si nous ne voyons pas grand chose, nous..._

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement ? Leur cria Susan courroucer, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient vivant, la colère remontant la flèche. Le plafond de la chambre a faillis nous tomber dessus, autant que le reste de cette montagne ! Et Peter ? Peter était limite paniqué, non il était même en panique en nous faisant une crise de ventilation alors... Par Aslan, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à l'Esprit de la Montagne ?

_ _Il est toujours là ?_ Vint à questionner la voix de Thorin de l'autre côté de la paroi. _Est-il toujours dans la Montagne où...?_

_ Non Thorin ! Peter dit qu'il a disparu et... Par Aslan, je te jures Thorin que si mon frère reste marquer à cause de ton idiotie, tu risques d'avoir de plus gros problème que d'être bloquer sous des gravats quand je t'aurais mis la main dessus ; le menaça Susan des plus sérieuses et dangereuses à l'encontre du Durin.

_ Susan...?

_ Il n'y a pas de «Susan» qui tienne Oin ! Cet abruti a causé une explosion dans une montagne déjà affaiblis par la présence d'un dragon qui s'est fortement amuser à causer des dégâts par le passé, ça ne leur a pas traversé l'esprit quand faisant cela ils risquaient de nous faire s'écrouler toute la Montagne sur la tête ? Répliqua Susan courroucer en fusillant le guérisseur de la mettre au défi de la contredire sur le danger que ces derniers venaient de leur faire vivre en cet instant précis. Nous venons de faire face à un dragon et nous allons bientôt devoir nous occuper d'une armée qui veulent envahir l'Est et tous nous massacrer... Nous faire tomber toute une Montagne sur la tête, ne faisait pas partie du plan, Oin ? Azog et sa bande seraient fort heureux de nous retrouver ensevelis parce qu'un crétin aura décidé de nous la faire tomber sur la tête !

_ Susan s'il-te-plait ? Lui demanda Lucy voulant calmer sa sœur avant qu'elle ne vienne elle-même à ventiler sous sa fureur. Il faut qu'on les sorte tous de là et...

_ _Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le dire Susan, nous le regrettons tous... Enfin, la plupart en tout cas ;_ vint à admettre la voix désolée de Balin derrière les rochers.

_ _Balin ?_

 __ Il a raison Thorin. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé de commettre une telle chose ?_ Vint à l'interroger la voix de Fili alors que les sœurs et Oin continuaient de déblayer et pousser les rochers qu'ils pouvaient tous les trois dégagés. _Avoir l'Esprit de la Montagne pour nous aider..._

 __ Il ne nous a jamais aider jusqu'à présent et il est responsable de ce qui est advenus à mon grand-père, Fili ! C'est à cause de lui que..._

_ Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Thorin ? Lui demanda Susan choquer que celui-ci vienne à accuser l'Esprit de la Montagne d'une telle chose. Qu'est-ce que tu nous baratines comme bêtises ?

_ _Peter nous l'a dis Susan ! L'esprit est responsable de ce qui es arrivé à ma famille et à mon peuple par le passé, ton frère nous a même affirmer qu'il se trouvait à l'agonie et donc..._

 ___ Donc tu t'es décidé de lui abréger ces souffrances en nous faisant tomber la Montagne sur la tête ? Répliqua Susan dont on pouvait pleinement entendre qu'elle n'était nullement convaincus par cette situation. Désolé de te dire cela Thorin mais je vais attendre de connaître l'opinion de mon frère sur cette affaire avant que...

_ _Ton frère s'est fait manipuler par cet esprit pour m'arracher mon Héritage !_ Répliqua durement Thorin de l'autre côté, choquant les autres de ces paroles. _Je ne tiendrais pas de ces paroles si j'étais toi ?_

 ___ Est-ce que Thorin est vraiment en train de sous-entendre que Peter est possédé ? Questionna Lucy stupéfaite de ces paroles en s'étant tourner vers Susan et Oin les prenant à témoins.

_ Toute cette histoire prend réellement une tournure que je n'aime...

_ Dame Susan ?

Sursautant tous les trois à la voix appelant l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie, ces derniers vinrent à se retourner vers les nouveaux arrivants lorsqu'ils finirent par reconnaître ceux-ci au moment ou ils furent dans leurs champs de vision et éclairer par les lumières des torches accrocher de chaque côté du tunnel.

_ Legolas ? Tauriel ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous...?

_ Nous avons ressentis les secousses dans Dale et entendus le grondement ; vint à rapporter le Prince elfe à la question poser par la première sœur, leur faisant pleinement comprendre que le tremblement de terre n'avait pas secouer uniquement la montagne mais les environs aussi. Moi et Tauriel sommes venus voir si tout le monde allait bien et...

_ Comment pensez-vous qu'on peut aller lorsque la Montagne a faillis nous tomber sur la tête ? Et que ces idiots de nain sont à présent bloquer dessous et...

_ Je t'en prie Susan ? Vint encore à la rappeler à l'ordre Lucy avant de se tourner vers les deux elfes. Pouvez-vous nous aider à les faire sortir de là-dessous ?

_ Bien évidemment ! Certifia Tauriel en s'avançant vers les rochers pour les aider à sortir les nains de là-dessous, suivis par Legolas.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui se passe vous autres ?_ Vint à questionner Dwalin.

_ Tout va bien Dwalin ! Nous venons de recevoir l'appui de Legolas et Tauriel pour nous aider...

_ _Que font ces deux elfes dans mon Royaume sans...?_

_ Oh tais-toi Thorin! Ils sont là pour nous aider à sortir tes fesses royales de là-dessous alors gardes tes remarques pour toi, compris ? Lui ordonna durement Susan pour que celui-ci cesse de leur causer des problèmes. Vous pouvez m'aidés avec ce rocher Legolas ?

_ Bien sûr Milady !

Et suivant sa directive, Legolas alla soutenir Susan avec un rocher qu'elle ne pouvait bougé toute seule de son côté, alors que Tauriel alla appuyer Lucy de son côté avant que l'archère rousse ne vienne à questionner doucement la plus jeune Pevensie.

_ Et votre frère ? Est-il...?

_ Non. Peter est dans ces quartiers avec Bilbon et il.. Il n'est pas réellement en état de faire quoi que se soit...

_ A cause de ces bras bruler ? Comprit doucement Tauriel sur la question.

_ Pas uniquement, il... Ces yeux ont subis des dégâts et...

_ Comment ça ? Questionna Tauriel inquiète de ce qu'elle était en train de laisser entendre, tout en poursuivant le déblayage des pierres avec la plus jeune Pevensie. Ces yeux allaient parfaitement bien quand il a quitté Lacville ?

_ Oin a mentionné l'obscurité que dégageait les brulures de ces bras que vous avez mentionnés à Lacville ; admit Lucy, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le guérisseur qui finit par le remarquer aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Le mal s'est propager chez le Roi Peter ?

_ Je ne vois que cette seule explication pour que ces yeux soient devenus aussi blanc, sans plus aucune pupille ou prunelle ; vint à rapporter Oin sur la question de la Capitaine Sylvestre. Quand le petit à regagner connaissance, il a admis qu'il ne voyait plus et qu'il arrivait encore à se repérer avec les auras autour de lui... J'ai même revérifier ces yeux en ré-effectuant son bandage de cataplasmes tout à l'heure, il est toujours aveugle ; rapporta-t'il sur la cécité du garçon et de la possible source d'où avait émergé son problème, tout en repoussant un rocher avec les autres, continuant d'essayer d'atteindre le reste de la Compagnie derrière.

_ Avec votre permission, à vous et à votre sœur, je pourrais constater des dégâts et voir si je peux aider du mieux que je pourrais ; vint à leur proposer Tauriel comme soutien aux deux sœurs pour vérifier l'état de leur frère ainé.

_ Cela serait fort généreux de votre part de nous soutenir dans cette situation, merci à vous Tauriel. A vous deux ; vint à les remercier avec sincérité Susan en fixant l'archère rousse, autant que le Prince elfe avant d'admettre ce qu'elle pensait aussi. Mais cela n'efface en rien le fait que votre Père est le plus grand parfait crétin elfe qui existe dans ce monde !

_ Je n'approuverais totalement ni ne réfuterais vos paroles pour ne pas diriger votre courroux sur moi Milady ? Vint à affirmer Legolas ayant appris sa leçon lors de ces derniers jours, tout en aidant la Dame à tirer un autre rocher du passage.

_ Vous le faîtes bien de vous le rappelez ! Lança Susan avec aplomb avant de refocaliser son attention sur les gravats qu'ils devaient encore retiré pour sortir la Compagnie du souterrain bloquer.

Ignorant tous que quelque chose d'énorme était en train de se dérouler plus haut dans la Montagne.

.xXx.

Depuis le départ des filles et du guérisseur des quartiers du garçon, Bilbon s'était empressé de s'asseoir au chevet de Peter sur sa droite, sur le lit, prêt à le repousser sur ces oreillers s'il venait à se relever une nouvelle fois alors que le petit paraissait plonger dans ces propres marmonnement qui inquiétèrent quelque peu le hobbit sur ce que les évènements avaient causés à la conscience du garçon ? Ne parvenant qu'à identifier les termes «Erebor», «idiot», «suicidaire» et «Thorin» dans son baragouinant que Bilbon ne parvenait pas à en saisir les paroles, bien qu'il avait saisis l'essentiel.

Qu'avait donc causé Thorin dans sa folie pour parvenir à faire disparaître l'aura d'un esprit vivant dans la Montagne ? Aux vus de la secousse et du grondement, cela devait être quelque chose d'énorme ? Assez énorme pour faire paniquer le Pevensie de la sorte ou les seules fois ou Bilbon l'avait perçu dans cet état, étaient lors de ces cauchemard lier à perte de ces proches. Guère quelque chose de très réjouissant en sommes pour eux ?

Par Yavanna, Thorin et les autres avaient intérêt d'avoir survécus à ça ? Parce que Bilbon avait bien l'intention de leur faire vivre une de ces remontrances bien salées qu'ils n'allaient nullement oubliés de si tôt ?

Il se le jurait, foi de Sacquet !

_ Il faut que... Il faut que je le retrouve...

_ Peter ? Appela doucement Bilbon lorsque la voix du garçon se fit plus forte et qu'il débuta lentement un redressement pour se relever. Peter, tu dois demeurer allonger ? Il faut que tu te reposes ?

_ Je dois retrouver Erebor, Bilbon ? Thorin n'a pas pus parvenir à le faire totalement disparaître et...

_ Et quoi ? Lui demanda Bilbon intriguer lorsque le garçon s'était figé à l'instant même où il avait les mains sur ces épaules pour le repousser dans sa couchette. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peter ?

_ Je perçois son aura...?

_ C'est génial Peter ; souffla de soulagement Bilbon sur cette bonne nouvelle. Tu vois où il se trouve exactement ?

_ Il est juste devant moi Bilbon ?

_ Ah, oui ! Ou ça derrière moi ?

_ Non Bilbon. Erebor est juste devant moi, avec toi, toute son aura flamboie autour de la tienne et...

_ Comment ça son aura est autour de la mienne ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Peter ? Lui questionna Bilbon intriguer et stupéfait des paroles du garçon, ne pouvant s'empêcher de baisser son attention vers sa propre personne, s'attendant à voir quelque chose de différent chez lui. Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Que l'Esprit d'Erebor s'est comme réfugié chez toi sauf que si cela était réellement le cas, tu l'aurais sans conteste perçu, à moins que...?

_ A moins que quoi Peter ?

_ C'est toi qui le détient Bilbon ?

_ Détenir quoi ?

_ L'Arkenstone ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

_ Je... ; vint à débuter Bilbon plus qu'inquiet des paroles du garçon alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la porte, s'attendant presque à voir les nains débarquer pour le saisir.

_ Non Bilbon. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne le dirais à personne mais dis-moi, s'il te plait, tu as réellement l'Arkenstone ? Lui demanda Peter rassurant, tout en ayant poser ces mains sur l'épaule du hobbit, attendant de connaître sa réponse.

_ Aucun d'eux ne sont dans les parages ?

_ Ils sont toujours tous dans les mines Bilbon, nous sommes seuls dans ce secteur de la Montagne. Alors ?

Pour toute réponse, Bilbon vint à se détacher doucement du garçon qui le laissa reculer sur sa place avant de plonger sa main à l'intérieur de son «manteau» pour en extraire la précieuse pierre de sa poche intérieur et la présenter à Peter. Celui-ci qui, malgré le bandage entourant ces yeux, baissa son «regard» vers celle-ci et se mit à souffler de soulagement tout en venant à survoler de sa main bander l'Arkenstone, sans la toucher, pour se rassurer de ce qu'il percevait, se trouvait être bien réel.

_ Alors Peter ? Est-ce que...?

_ Pour sa propre sécurité, aux vus de ce que vient de causer Thorin et les autres, il, l'Esprit d'Erebor a projeter sa conscience droit vers l'emplacement de l'Arkenstone dont il savait que cette dernière se trouvait entre de bonne mains...

_ Elle serait d'avantage entre de meilleurs mains que les tiennes Peter alors... ; rapporta Bilbon en souhaitant remettre cette dernière au garçon mais Peter vint à la refuser en repoussant doucement les mains du hobbit contenant l'Arkenstone, tout en hochant la tête de gauche à droite dans le refus. Mais Peter ?

_ Dans les prochains jours, voirs prochaines heures et minutes, je vais me retrouver confronter à Thorin dans tous les sens du terme pour ce qu'il vient de faire et... Il est probable qu'il finisse par douter de moi et des autres que nous détiendrons l'Arkenstone mais pas toi, Bilbon. Thorin n'aura jamais à l'esprit que tu l'as détient. Erebor sera plus en sécurité avec toi qu'avec moi et...

_ C'est vrai ce que tu as dis sur son grand-père ? Que cela serait la faute d'Erebor ce qui s'est produit autrefois ? Lui questionna Bilbon intriguer et inquiet de cette possible véritée.

_ Indirectement oui mais il n'est pas le responsable de toute cette destruction Bilbon.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Lorsqu'un esprit de la nature prend une certaine consistance physique comme cela été le cas pour l'Esprit de la Montagne, il arrive que certaines partis d'eux deviennent des artefacts, des reliques très importantes, détenant de grande capacité magique. Pour Erebor, son cœur était cette relique ; lui expliqua Peter, tout en désignant l'Arkenstone que détenait le hobbit dans ces mains. Et le pouvoir magique dépendait de la capacité que développait l'Esprit en question, pour Erebor, il s'agissait de son vouloir de protéger ceux vivant dans son sein...

_ Alors pourquoi...?

_ J'y arrive Bilbon. Si un Esprit venait à donner ouvertement son artefact à une personne qu'il trouvait digne de lui, alors cette personne serait baigner dans sa protection ; continua de lui rapporter Peter sur ce dont le hobbit devait savoir.

_ Sauf que les nains l'ont trouvés ? Ils lui ont pris l'Arkenstone ?

_ Sans son consentement, oui Bilbon, les nains le lui ont pris. Mais tout cela aurait pu bien se passer si le Roi Thror ne l'avait pas pris personnellement pour lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Si quelqu'un venait à se servir d'une relique d'un esprit, sans son consentement, mais qu'il l'utilise pour autrui alors celui-ci sera baigné dans sa protection et dans sa magie.

_ Et dans le cas contraire ? Questionna Bilbon, même si au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Si une personne l'utilisait pour son propre gain personnel ?

_ Alors celui-ci viendrait à être maudit. Les penchant les plus obscures de sa personne serait décupler et si personne ne parvint à le ramener à la raison alors... Cela le conduira à sa perte et c'est ce qui est advenu au grand-père de Thorin ; lui avoua Peter sur le sort qu'avait subis celui-ci parce qu'il s'était approprié l'Arkenstone pour lui seul.

_ Donc, si Thorin terminait par l'avoir...

_ Les penchants obscures qui font doucement surface dans sa personne se dévoileront avec plus de violence que cela s'est passé avec le Roi Thror, Bilbon. Thorin ou quiconque d'autre ne doivent poser la main sur l'Arkenstone, Bilbon ? Maintenant qu'Erebor s'est réfugié dans son cœur, cela serait un risque trop grand de le perdre maintenant qu'il ne fait aucun doute que nous allons avoir besoin de son appui avec ce qui va nous tomber dessus...

_ Tu peux percevoir les armées d'orques d'ici ? Ou sont-ils ? Et combien y en a-t'il ? Et...?

_ Doucement Bilbon. Reste calme ; tenta de l'apaiser Peter en posant doucement ces mains sur ces épaules pour le maintenir tranquille. Oui je sais où ils se trouvent tous, ils sont plus loin au Sud et ne seront pas à Erebor avant quelques jours, nous avons encore pleinement le temps pour nous préparer et... Ils sont nombreux... Beaucoup trop pour que personne ne parvienne à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et que...

_ Et que quoi Peter ?

_ Je perçois une autre armée dans le Nord. Elle aussi est importante et bien qu'elle n'a pas encore bouger de position, ils...

_ Nous allons donc être pris en tenaille sous deux armées et...

_ Nous y arriverons Bilbon ! Nous réussirons à les contrées, d'accord ? Tu dois avoir foi en nous tous Bilbon, nous passerons cette épreuve, je te le promets ; lui jura doucement l'ainé des Pevensie sur cette promesse qu'il se jurait de tenir quoi qu'il advienne par la suite.

_ Tu es sur Peter ?

_ Je te le jures Bilbon. Nous y arriverons.

_ D'accord Peter. J'ai confiance en ton jugement ; finit par accepter le hobbit avant de baisser son attention vers l'Arkenstone se trouvant toujours dans ces mains. Donc, pour le cœur de la Montagne ?

_ Conserves-là précieusement Bilbon et ne la dévoile à personne pas temps que je ne te l'aurais pas dis, d'accord ?

_ Très bien Peter. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? L'interrogea Bilbon après avoir ranger de nouveau l'Arkenstone en sécurité dans sa poche intérieure de son manteau et attendant de connaître l'avis du garçon sur la suite des évènements.

_ Nous allons allés rejoindre les autres et les aider à sortir la Compagnie de là-dessous... Surtout que Legolas et Tauriel son venus eux aussi.

_ Comment ?

_ Les habitants de Lacville se trouvent tous à Dale et les tremblements les ont eux aussi secouer... Et personne n'a été blessé Bilbon, je te rassures ; lui jura le Pevensie lorsqu'il avait perçu son inquiétude pour ces derniers. En tout cas, ils se sont inquiétés pour nous et les elfes sont tous les deux venus pour voir s'ils ne pourraient pas nous prêter main forte. Ils les ont localisés et sont avec les autres pour déboucher un passage mais sont encore trop loin d'eux...

_ Alors qu'allons-nous faire dans ce cas Peter ? Lui demanda Bilbon, tout en l'aidant à enfiler ces bottes cette fois-ci, sur les bandages qui enserrait la corne de ces pieds, pour ensuite lui tendre un bâton qu'Oin avait récupérer et qui ferait office de canne d'aveugle pour le garçon.

_ Faire ce qui doit être fait Bilbon ; admit le garçon avant de le remercier en venant à l'aider à enfiler sa chemise lourde brune par dessus sa chemise avant de lui donner sa cuirasse en cuire et la ceinture détenant son fourreau. Nous allons les faire sortir de ces mines avant qu'il n'y est un réel massacre; termina-t'il par indiquer sur la tension qu'il pouvait pleinement percevoir de sa position.

.xXx.

_ Bon dieu, cela ne sert à rien de retirer ces rochers, il y en a toujours de trop devant nous !

_ Tu abandonnes Susan?

_ Nullement Lucy! Mais cela commence réellement à m'exaspérer; répliqua Susan reprenant leur lourde manœuvre d'extraire leurs camarades nains de l'éboulement qu'ils avaient causés. J'espère que tu es écrasé par les remords Thorin parce que quand je te tomberais dessus, tu prieras sur tes ancêtres de vouloir rester sous les décombres!

_ Susan, je t'en prie? Lui rappela une nouvelle fois à l'ordre Lucy sur les paroles de son ainée, alors que Legolas et Tauriel ne dirent strictement rien comme Oin d'ailleurs après que celui-ci avait expliqué la situation aux elfes en quelques mots.

Même si les deux elfes sylvestres savaient que l'idée qu'avait eu le Durin avait été des plus suicidaires, ils ne commentèrent nullement leur échange et continuaient d'aider les deux sœurs et le nain à déblayer le passage pour les autres nains bloquer de l'autre côté.

_ Kili? Les gars? Comment vous allez de votre côté? Appela Lucy, quelque peu inquiète comme les autres de l'absence de son de l'autre côté de l'éboulement.

 __ Nous sommes toujours là, Lucy! Mais... L'air commence à se raréfier de notre côté alors..._

_ Il faut les sortir au plus avant qu'ils ne viennent à suffoquer ! Répliqua Oin avec urgence, tout en redoublant d'effort comme les autres sur les rochers bloquant toujours le passage.

_ Je peux allée chercher des renforts à Dale et...

_ Pas besoin, les renforts sont là !

_ Peter ? S'exclamèrent surprises Susan et Lucy fort étonnées d'appercevoir la silhouette de leur ainé arriver dans le souterrain avec Bilbon à sa suite, tandis qu'il tenait le bâton que les filles se rappelaient avoir vus Oin laisser pour usé comme une canne d'aveugle.

Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs en train de faire, en frappant les parois et le sol de l'extrémité alors qu'il était de nouveau vêtus de sa cuirasse en cuire et sa ceinture à la taille avec son épée. Portant de nouveau ces bottes aux pieds et n'ayant pas toucher à ces bandages en mains, autant que celle à sa tête, le Pevensie avançait d'un pas déterminer vers ses sœurs et les autres. Alors que Legolas et Tauriel ne purent s'empêcher d'être surpris en le voyant arriver le bandage couvrant ces yeux, même s'ils avaient été mis au courant de sa nouvelle cécité.

_ Que voulez-vous dire Votre Majesté ? Lui demanda Tauriel intriguée en reprenant l'appellation de son rang puisqu'il n'avait nullement le souvenir de la demande qu'il lui avait faite concernant de l'appeler par son prénom.

_ Que je suis les renforts, écartez-vous de cet éboulement, je m'en charge !

_ Peter ? Tu n'es pas en état pour faire quoi que se soit? Lui fit remarquer Susan inquiète de la force magique qu'allait devoir employé son frère pour sortir la Compagnie de là-dessous. Tu es encore trop faible pour...

_ Ce n'est pas réellement moi qui vais les sortir de là Susan, je ne serais que l'intermédiaire. C'est Erebor qui va s'occuper de déblayer la voie pour que nous puissions les atteindre.

_ _Quoi!_ Cria une voix de l'autre côté qui vinrent à les surprendre tous à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux qui se tourna calmement vers la paroi, guère surpris de cette réaction.

_ Désolé de te décevoir Thorin mais l'Esprit d'Erebor est toujours bien vivant dans la Montagne ! Que tu veules ou non, il est notre meilleur chance pour faire face aux armées nous chargeant dessus...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends dire par «aux armées» Peter ? Lui demanda Lucy inquiète, en ayant facilement perçus le pluriel de ce terme comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

_ Si Azog mènera l'armée du Sud à notre rencontre, il y a une seconde armée au Nord de notre position qui se tient prête à partir à tout moment...

_ Et tu comptais nous le dire quand exactement Peter ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu...?

_ Je viens seulement de les discerner Susan ! Je ne pouvais pas les percevoir avant mais là c'est le cas et...

_ Où est exactement cette seconde armée dans le Nord ? Lui demanda Legolas curieux de savoir s'il pouvait localiser avec plus de précision celle-ci.

_ Au delà d'une fortification au Nord des Monts Brumeux, je crois ? Ils m'ont tout l'air d'attendre quelque chose avant de se mettre en marche...

_ Et quoi selon toi Peter ? Lui demanda Lucy curieux à ce propos.

_ Un signal d'Azog sans nulle doute ; vint à admettre Peter sur ce que paraissant attendre ces derniers réellement. Vous savez ou ces derniers se trouvent Legolas ?

_ A Gundabad. Bolg et les orques qui vous ont attaqués à Lacville portait les couleurs de Gundabad et ils sont partis vers le Nord, ils les ont sans nulle doute rejoins depuis...?

_ Bolg est en chemin pour le Nord en vérité, c'est sans nulle doute lui le signal ; admit Peter avant de souffler quelque peu de lassitude avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de revenir au premier de leur problème. Reculez tous maintenant, nous allons nous occupez de faire sortir nos camarades de là ?

Et ne se le faisant pas répéter une seconde fois, les sœurs Pevensie, les elfes et le guérisseur nain s'empressèrent de reculer avec Bilbon de l'éboulement, et vers lequel vint à s'avancer Peter, sa canne toujours en main. Posant sa main sur la paroi à sa droite juste devant les rochers qui avaient bloquer le passage, l'attention de tous les témoins se rivèrent sur la main droite du Pevensie qui avait incliner la tête comme s'il était plonger dans une profonde concentration.

La seconde d'après, la paroi sous la main de Peter se mit à s'irradier d'une lumière multicolore comme un arc-en-ciel qui se mit à se propager tout autour de sa main en cercle, alors qu'un doux grondement résonna dans toute la Montagne.

_ C'est...?

_ C'est l'Esprit de la Montagne, Oin ; approuva Lucy avant que tout leur regard ne se porte sur les rochers bloquant la voie et ces derniers se mirent à s'irradier à son tour, avant de se mettre à remuer pour finirent par bouger enfin.

Et devant eux, les pierres se mirent à rouler et à s'écarter les unes des autres, celles du bas s'enfoncèrent dans le sol comme si celle-ci était devenu molle, un peu comme des sables mouvants. Alors que celles de droite et à gauche vinrent à s'enfoncer dans les parois de chaque côté et d'autres se mettant à consolider les parois pour soutenir la voute, pendant que les rochers du haut se mirent à renfermer les fissures et à renforcer le plafond pour éviter une prochaine chute de celle-ci. Terminant ainsi par dévoiler la suite du tunnel et le reste de la Compagnie qui parvinrent tous enfin par se redresser, en reprenant de profonde respiration maintenant qu'ils avaient de nouveau de l'air pour respirer, leur regard vriller sur les parois qui cessèrent de luire de magie. Les ondes multicolores repartant en arrière, comme attirer par la main du garçon toujours placer sur la paroi qu'il finit par retirer doucement sa main qu'il posa sur le dos de sa main qui tenait sa canne placer devant sa personne, tournant son attention vers les nains.

_ Alors les gars, vous voulez toujours vous mettre la Montagne à dos ou vous vous êtes enfin calmés ? Leur demanda sarcastiquement Peter pendant qu'Oin et Lucy s'occupaient de passer parmi les nains pour voir si ces derniers avaient besoin de soin, la plus jeune préparant son élixir pour parer à toute éventualité pendant que Susan et Bilbon étaient demeurés devant Legolas et Tauriel, juste au cas où si un nain venait à les charger.

Sauf que les nains étaient bien tous concentrés sur Peter et la paroi dans son dos comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose d'autre vienne à survenir une nouvelle fois. Regard d'ailleurs que le Pevensie n'eut aucun mal à percevoir et leur fit très vite savoir par la même occasion.

_ Dîtes-le les gars ce qui vous trottes dans la tête, que je puisses repartir me reposer parce que nous devons nous remettre au travail demain à l'aube parce que nous allons devoir nous occuper de deux armées qui vont nous foncer dessus ; les prévena Peter avec insouciance sur ce sujet sachant pertinemment que cette information allait les faire réagir très vite.

_ Pardon ? S'exclama Thorin choquer de ce qu'il venait de rapporter, autant que le reste des nains par la même occasion. De quoi est-ce que tu parles Peter ? De quelles armées parles-tu ? Je croyais que nous allons avoir à faire à une armée uniquement ?

_ Désolé de te décevoir Thorin mais si Azog se ramène avec une armée depuis le Sud, il semblerait que Bolg est pour idée de faire descendre la seconde de Gundabad.

_ De Gundabad ? Quand vont-ils arrivés ? Lui demanda Balin plus qu'inquiet de ces informations qu'il était en train de leur donné.

_ Celle d'Azog s'est arrêté au Sud, ils n'ont pas encore poursuivis la route tandis que Bolg semble se diriger vers le Nord, là ou se situe la seconde armée ; rapporta Peter de ce dont il pouvait percevoir de ce qui se passait dans les environs de la Montagne. Nous allons devoir mettre tout le monde à l'abri et...

_ Non.

_ Et... Je te demande pardon Thorin ?

_ J'ai dit Non.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Thorin ?

_ Je crois savoir ce qu'est en train de sous-entendre Thorin, Susan. Monsieur est en train de refuser à quiconque d'entrer de nouveau dans la Montagne, n'est-ce pas Thorin ? Vint à demander Peter avec dédain et insolence à son encontre, tandis que, pour une raison que les autres ignoraient, les nains avisèrent Susan et Lucy se mettrent étrangement à reculer.

Prenant une certaine distance avec leur frère alors qu'elles entrainaient les deux elfes, autant que Bilbon, dans leur sillage, les forçant à prendre leur distance aussi. Ce que Thorin ne vit nullement, bien trop focaliser sur Peter pour se rendre compte de quoi que se soit d'autre, alors que Balin et les autres ignoraient complètement s'ils devaient agir ou non avant que les choses viennent à, possiblement, dégénérées.

_ Cette Montagne est notre Royaume et...

_ Un Royaume qui a failli s'écrouler à cause de ta bêtise, dois-je te le rappeler Thorin ? Toi et les autres avaient faillis faire la connaissance avec vos ancêtres ! Si Erebor n'avait pas réussi à soutenir la voute au-dessus de vos têtes, vous auriez été ensevelis dessous Thorin !

_ Cet Esprit est la cause de tous nos malheurs !

_ Non Thorin ! Tous vos malheurs viennent des décisions d'une seule personne et que tu l'acceptes ou non, cela ne changera rien au fait que ce n'est pas l'Esprit de la Montagne le véritable coupable et...

_ Mon garçon...?

_ Ne vous mêlez pas de cette discussion Balin ! Ni vous, ni les autres ! Cracha avec autorité l'ainé des Pevensie à l'attention des autres nains en les pointant du doigts pour les mettre au défi de venir le contredire où de se mêler de leur échange à tous les deux, pour ensuite se reconcentrer sur le principal concerner. Thorin n'est ni mon Roi, ni mon Chef et je ne crains nullement de blesser son amour propre puisque lui-même n'a jamais su garder sa langue dans sa bouche dans toutes les situations problématiques, puisque tu es tout simplement incapable de te contrôler...

_ Tu...

_ Je n'ai pas finis Thorin ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdus de la famille, des amis et votre foyer durant l'attaque de Smaug ? Les nains n'ont pas été les seuls à en payer le prix de cette faute ? Beaucoup d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants de Dale ont perdus eux aussi la vie, uniquement parce qu'ils étaient vos alliés et vos voisins. Ils n'étaient rien pour Smaug mais ils se sont fait massacrés, autant que ton peuple et tu sais pertinemment qui est le fautif Thorin, je sais que tu le sais ?

_ Non ! C'est l'Esprit d'Erebor, c'est lui qui...

_ L'Esprit d'Erebor a toujours veillé sur le peuple de Durin depuis le commencement Thorin ! Il a veillé sur ton peuple comme à la prunelle de ces yeux depuis toujours ! Les vôtres ont toujours été en sécurité mais quand Thror s'est approprier l'Arkenstone pour lui, le cœur de la Montagne, sa magie protectrice s'est affaiblis et l'Esprit à sombré sous la folie de ton grand-père pour l'or. Et depuis tous ces siècles ou il vous protégeait de la malveillance de Smaug, celui-ci s'en est rendus compte et est passé à l'attaque lorsqu'il fut sur que la Montagne ne pourrait le contrer dans sa charge et c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Tout cela à cause du choix et de la décision de Thror, Thorin que tu l'acceptes ou non, ton grand-père est en train d'expier ces fautes auprès des victimes de l'autre côté !

_ Thorin ! Crièrent Fili et Kili à l'instant même ou leur Oncle avait poussé un cri de rage aux paroles que lui avaient envoyés Peter en pleine face, pour ensuite lui charger droit dessus, les mains lever prête à l'étrangler sur place.

_ Peter ? Crièrent Susan et Lucy prise d'effroi de voir le frère se faire emboutir par le nain avec violence.

Mais Peter avait exactement prévus cette charge frontale de Thorin n'ayant besoin que de s'écarter sur sa route aux derniers moment pour éviter la collision avec lui. Et alors que les sœurs s'attendirent à voir leur frère effectuer un croche pied à Thorin pour le faire perdre l'équilibre, elles furent toutes les deux, comme tous les autres, stupéfaits quand le Pevensie avait saisis de sa main gauche le col de fourrure de la cape «royale» de Thorin à l'arrière de sa nuque. Le seconde suivante, Peter le tira sauvagement en arrière, plaquant sa main droite sur sa poitrine pour le pousser en arrière, lui faisant perdre pied et chuter en arrière.

Le plaquant à terre avec aucune difficulté apparente à la surprise de tous, Peter parvint à bloquer les bras de Thorin le long de son corps en plaçant ces genoux par-dessus, faisant ainsi qu'il chevauchait l'estomac du nain et que son avant-bras gauche exerçait une pression sur sa gorge. Pas assez pour l'empêcher mais amplement suffisante pour faire comprendre à Thorin qu'il ne devait nullement lutter contre lui au risque qu'il vienne à augmenter la pression sur sa personne. Et si la prise surprit et choqua par la suite les nains et tous les autres témoins de la scène qui s'était passé en à peine quelques secondes, surprenant aussi bien Thorin du changement de degré radicale de sa propre personne, le nain termina enfin par reprendre pied avec la réalité et s'évertua à faire descendre le garçon de lui. Réplique qui fit émerger le reste des nains de la Compagnie qui voulurent intervenir pour faire relever leur leader, autant que lui retirer le garçon au-dessus de lui.

_ Restez tous ou vous êtes ! Ordonna Peter d'une voix dangereusement calme alors que la Montagne se mit à gronder sauvagement autour d'eux en accord avec dires, les figeant tous.

Aucune personne de la Compagnie n'avait très envie de revivre l'expérience de se retrouver bloquer sous les décombres, alors que les deux sœurs avaient retenus Bilbon autant que Legolas et Tauriel, qui regardèrent cet affrontement. Aussi silencieux que possible et stupéfait de la maitrise du Pevensie mais après, ils n'avaient uniquement besoin de se rappeler la méthode de combat que le garçon avait déployé lors de leur course-poursuite dans la Forêt Sylvestre. Quand Legolas et les autres avaient croisés la route de la Compagnie la première fois et que le garçon avait réussi à les faire tourner en bourrique, avec l'intervention des arbres couvrant la retraite des nains et de ces deux sœurs.

Réussir à maitriser des elfes et faire face à un dragon, autant qu'aux orques à l'article de la mort, se charger de coller au sol un nain de la masse de Thorin ne devait être nullement très compliquer pour lui.

_ Regarde Thorin! Regarde ma main! Lui ordonna Peter d'une voix dure en arrachant de sa main gauche, bloquant toujours la gorge du nain, son bandage autour de sa main droite pour dévoiler une nouvelle fois sa main noircis et bruler sous les yeux de Thorin. Regard l'état de ma main Thorin! Regarde mes yeux! Reprit-il avec dureté, tout en arrachant la bande recouvrant ces paupières pour n'avoir plus rien dessus et ensuite porter un regard totalement blanc sur le nain. Regarde-les Thorin? Regarde bien mes blessures parce que je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de te remontrer toutes mes autres cicatrices et blessures que j'ai subis pour TE défendre, toi et les autres depuis le début de cette quête pour que, au bout du compte, tu ne viennes à ne pas tenir ta promesse! La promesse que tu nous as faîtes indirectement Thorin pour ne pas succomber au même mal que ton grand-père? Et je suis désoler de mes paroles sur sa mémoire mais tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison Thorin? Je t'ai dis ces mots durs parce que je sais que tu peux les entendre Thorin, tu as la force de caractère de les entendre et de les accepter. Alors dis-moi Thorin, réponds-moi sincèrement, vas-tu tous nous abandonner maintenant? Vas-tu laisser Azog et son Maitre gagner contre toi? Contre nous tous? Vas-tu laisser cet or être bien plus important à tes yeux que nous? Que ta famille? Que tes amis? Que suis-je à tes yeux Thorin? Quelle réelle valeur représente ma vie à tes yeux?

A ces paroles se brisant sur la fin, tous parvenant sans peine à percevoir l'émotion et le déchirement que ces demandes poser par le garçon étaient difficile pour lui de les dire à voix haute. Autant que la crainte qu'il détenait concernant la réponse qu'allait lui donner Thorin à ces dernières, parvenant sans peine à remarquer l'aura changeante du nain qui était totalement couper en deux en cet instant.

Le Thorin qu'il connaissait, était en train de combattre la partie obscure de sa personne qui avait commencé à se déployer chez lui à l'instant ou il avait mis les pieds dans la Montagne. Le Mal du dragon s'était petit à petit immiscer en lui comme un venin et un poison qui gangréna petit à petit sa conscience, autant que de fausser les raisons pour lesquelles il faisait tout cela en premier lieu?

Thorin devait absolument se rappeler de leur mission et pourquoi ils faisaient tous cela?

_ Réponds moi Thorin?

_ Va-t'en...

_ Quoi ? Lui demanda Peter quelque peu surpris devant le murmure que venait de lui donner le nain, alors que le silence autour d'eux était des plus glaciale. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

_ Va-t'en Peter ! Quitte cette montagne sur le champ ! Lui ordonna Thorin d'une voix cassante à la stupéfaction de tous devant l'ordre qu'il vint à lui donner.

_ Thorin ? Mais qu'est-ce que...? Lui demanda Balin plus que choquer.

_ C'est réellement ce que tu veux Thorin ?

_ Peter ! S'écria Susan éberluer que son frère ne vienne nullement à lui résister et à le contredire sur cette ordre.

_ Oui. Va-t'en. Sur le champ.

_ Très bien Thorin. Je m'en vais mais à une condition et tu me dois cette faveur?

_ Et laquelle?

_ Que Susan et Lucy demeurent dans la Montagne. Elles seront beaucoup mieux en sécurité que nous autre dehors...

_ Non Peter, nous ne...

_ Promets le Thorin que tu ne les chasseras jamais d'Erebor ? Lui demanda une nouvelle fois Peter, coupant les protestations de sa cadette alors que la plus jeune était demeuré sans voix devant l'acceptation de leur frère.

Aussi bien que le reste de la Compagnie, autant que des elfes par la même occasion.

_ J'en fais la promesse solennelle Peter.

_ Alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

Et la seconde d'après, Thorin ne se trouvait plus plaquer au sol par le garçon qui était à nouveau debout, ayant repris sa canne en main, passant devant les autres, toujours figer, pour remonter à la surface. Se fut d'ailleurs quelques secondes après que Susan et Lucy finirent par réagir, se lançant sur les traces de leur frère, criant après lui, très vite suivis par Bilbon, Legolas et Tauriel. Pendant que les nains étaient tous demeurés sur leur position, n'ayant toujours pas bouger d'un pouce, le regard vriller sur Thorin, toujours allongé sur le sol, son regard vriller droit sur la voûte du souterrain.

Lui-même choquer de l'ordre qu'il venait de donner au garçon ? Pourquoi lui avoir ordonné de quitter la Montagne ? Le gamin était blessé et nullement en état pour faire face à une prochaine bataille alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il accepter sans rechigner son ordre ? Lui qui avait affirmer plus tôt qu'il avait le droit de ne pas lui obéir puisqu'il n'était ni son Roi, ni son chef et il était pourtant en train de partir.

Sans un seul regard en arrière, le garçon était en train de remonter à la surface avec les autres à sa suite.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Thorin ? S'exclamèrent Fili et Kili d'une même voix éberluer devant la «sentence» que venait de livrer leur Oncle envers l'ainé des Pevensie.

Qu'avait-il fait oui ?

.xXx.

_ Donne nous une raison Peter ? Une seule bonne raison pour que nous venons pas avec toi à Dale ? Lui demanda Susan plus que courroucer de cette décision. Donne la nous je te prie ?

Très rapidement, après avoir rassembler ces paquetages et renfiler sa cape de voyage par-dessus sa tunique de cuire, il était allé au box ou avait été installé Cornélia pour la préparer. Toujours accompagner par ces sœurs, le hobbit et les deux elfes depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les mines.

_ Tu connais la raison Susan.

_ Non Peter ! Je veux te l'entendre le dire ? Lui répliqua durement Susan souhaitant l'entendre de la bouche de son ainé sur la question, alors qu'il continuait de sceller sa licorne qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Alors je t'écoutes ?

_ Parce que notre mission est certes d'empêcher cette invasion mais si nous y parvenons et que la Compagnie se fait tuer dans le processus, tout cela n'aura servis strictement à rien les filles. Tout ce dont pourquoi nous avons passer les derniers mois n'aura été qu'une perte de temps, alors vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire. Veillez toutes les deux sur la Compagnie, autant que sur Thorin et sur ces neveux que sur Bilbon, d'accord ? Leur demanda solennellement Peter, tout en ayant pris l'une des mains de ces deux sœurs dans chacune des siennes. Vous pouvez le faire pour moi ?

_ Oui mais toi Peter ? Qui veillera sur toi à présent ? Lui demanda Lucy inquiète pour la sécurité de son frère si celui-ci décidait de quitter la Montagne et de combattre dans Dale.

_ Nous nous prenons garant de la sécurité de votre frère Dame Lucy, n'est-ce pas Tauriel ?

_ Bien évidemment Legolas. Nous nous tiendrons au côté du peuple de Dale dans le combat et nous veillerons personnellement à la sécurité de votre frère ; leur promit Tauriel sur celle donnée par Legolas.

_ Garde du corps ? Je dirais plutôt des baby-sitters...

_ Peter ?

_ Tout se passera bien Susan pour nous, je te le promets. Je sais ce que je fais alors ait confiance en moi et en Aslan, d'accord ? Lui demanda-t'il en lui souriant chaleureusement avant de l'attirer doucement dans ces bras avec Lucy pour les serrer fort contre lui. Nous rentrerons tous à la maison, je vous le promets les filles ?

_ Nous te demandons seulement de faire attention, Peter ? Tu as déjà assez de bandage sur le corps pour en rajouter d'autres, d'accord ? Lui demanda tout de même Lucy, inquiète pour son frère, tout en fixant ces mains recouvertes de ces gants en sachant que les bandages les entravaient en dessous.

Comme de celle que les filles lui avaient refaite dans la chambre qu'il les avait retirés pour les dévoiler à Thorin pour appuyer d'avantage ces paroles à son encontre.

Et finissant par hoche de la tête, Peter déposa un tendre baiser sur leur front à l'une et à l'autre avant de les aviser toutes les deux avec les elfes, pour ensuite faire avancer doucement Cornélia de son box.

_ Vous pouvez avancés, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Bilbon en privé? Finit-il par leur demander alors que le hobbit parut facilement se douter du sujet en question, pendant que les autres les regardaient l'un après l'autre.

_ Bien sur Peter. Tu viens Cornélia? Vous venez? Demanda ensuite Lucy, aussi bien à l'attention de sa sœur que des elfes, alors que la licorne se déplaça à ces côtés pour retourner ver le hall d'entrée d'Erebor.

Patientant durant quelques instants pour être sûr que les autres s'étaient assez éloignés pour qu'ils ne puissent nullement les entendre, Peter vint à s'accroupir devant Bilbon pour être à la même hauteur que lui pour pouvoir discuter avec lui.

_ Tu dois réellement faire cela Peter? Quitter Erebor?

_ Tout se passera bien Bilbon, je ne serai pas très loin au cas où? De toute façon, le conseil que je t'ai donné s'applique toujours; vint à le prévenir Peter sur ce dont il lui parlait, lui rappelant de leur échange concernant le «cœur de la montagne». Ne le sort et ne le montre à personne Bilbon, tout le monde demeurera en sécurité tant qu'il demeurera avec toi, d'accord ?

_ Tout ira bien aussi pour moi, Peter. Nous ferons de notre possible pour ramener Thorin à la raison ? Nous le ferons sortir de sa folie ? Lui promit le hobbit sur ce que lui et les autres avaient l'intention de faire.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde Bilbon. Allons-y à présent avant que les autres ne viennent à s'interroger sur ce que nous faisons ?

Et finissant par se relever, tout en empoignant sa canne au passage avec son sac à dos et son bouclier qu'il porterait sur le dos pour sa route pour Dale, lui et le hobbit retournèrent au hall où les sœurs Pevensie et les deux elfes les attendaient au porte d'Erebor avec la monture de l'ainé de la fratrie. Tandis que le reste de la Compagnie avait terminé par remonter des mines et tentaient de s'excuser auprès des deux sœurs pour n'avoir strictement rien dis pour défendre le garçon contre Thorin.

Nains d'ailleurs qui vinrent à courir droit sur Peter à l'instant même ou il fut dans leur champs de vision avec le hobbit.

_ Peter ? Nous sommes sincèrement désoler...

_ Nous sommes plus que désolé de n'avoir pas pris ta défense et...; poursuivit Kili sur les paroles de Fili, les deux premiers à l'atteindre avant les autres, auquel Peter vint à les stopper immédiatement en posant chacune de ces mains sur une de leurs épaules.

_ Doucement les gars ! N'allez pas ventiler alors que...?

_ Nous avons bien fait comprendre à notre Oncle qu'il a fait une grossière erreur et...

_ Tout ira bien pour moi Fili, je vous le promets les gars, que tout se passera bien ; les rassura Peter en redressant la tête vers les autres pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'en voulait à aucun d'entre eux pour cela. Je vous demanderais seulement de tout faire pour le ramener à la raison, d'accord ? De faire bien attention à vous tous et de veillez sur mes frangines ?

_ Nous prendrons soin d'eux gamin, concentres-toi pour demeurer en vie jusqu'à la fin, compris ? Lui demanda Dwalin d'une voix bourrus, très vite approuver par le reste de la bande à ces paroles à l'encontre du Pevensie qui ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire à leur encontre.

_ C'est une promesse Dwalin ! Lui jura-t'il avant de baisser la tête vers les deux frères Durin pour qu'ils soient tous les deux, les seuls à l'entendre. Quoi qu'il arrive et quand vous serez sur le champ de bataille, ne vous séparez pas l'un de l'autre quoiqu'il arrive ? Vous m'avez compris tous les deux ? Restez ensemble quoi qu'il se passe ?

_ Promis Peter ! Jurèrent d'une seule voix Fili et Kili à la demande du Pevensie qui hocha à son tour de la tête, soulager qu'ils lui promettent cela pour ainsi éviter une possible crainte lier au champ de bataille.

_ On peut y aller dans ce cas ; rapporta Peter à l'attention de Legolas et Tauriel qui hochèrent de la tête, et saluant le reste de la Compagnie prirent la direction de la porte d'Erebor suivis par Cornélia marchant au côté et au rythme de son cavalier.

Cavalier qui finit d'ailleurs par s'arrêter sur le perron de l'entrée de la porte d'Erebor, arrêtant ainsi sa licorne à sa gauche, autant que Legolas et Tauriel qui se stoppèrent sur le pont et rivèrent leur attention vers le Pevensie. Aussi bien que la Compagnie qui s'interrogeait sur la raison de son arrêt, lorsqu'ils vinrent à percevoir du bruit dans leur dos et se tournant vers la source, constatèrent qu'il s'agissait de Thorin.

Le visage dure et river sur le dos du Pevensie qui avait dus percevoir son approche et s'était arrêter sur le pas d'Erebor comme s'il attendait que le Durin vienne à lever son ordre, en lui demandant de rester.

Seulement, ce n'était pas cette idée qu'avait réellement le garçon à l'esprit.

S'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'autre de plus personnel qu'il avait à l'esprit et finit par le lui dire sans se retourner une seule fois.

_ Je ne cesserais jamais d'avoir foi en toi, Thorin ; lui déclara Peter avec conviction et véracité dans ces paroles. Nous avons quelques jours devant nous avant l'arrivée de ces armées, vous aurez le temps pour bloquer l'entrée de la porte et à vous préparez d'ici là. Si tu as besoin de moi Thorin, tu sais où me trouver ?

Et sans un regard en arrière, focalisant toute sa concentration droit devant lui, Peter finit par quitter Erebor avec Cornélia, rejoignant Legolas et Tauriel, marchant droit vers la ville de Dale.

Ignorant tous à quel point que le Pevensie ne foulerait plus l'intérieur de la montagne avant un bon moment.

* * *

 **Alors? Qui détestez vous le plus ? Moi ? ou Thorin? XD**

 **en tout cas, comme d'habitude, la suite sera pour dimanche prochain ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui, bonne journée à tous :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	59. Chapitre 58 Je suis honoré d'avoir

**Salut à tous =D**

 **comme convenu voici la suite avec un chapitre calme ou les choses se tassent quelques instants avant que tout reprenne avant la bataille finale qui arrive à grand pas ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com qui me font toujours autant plaisir et j'espère que ce petit passage te plaira =D**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 58: «Je suis honoré d'avoir croisé ta route»**

Beaucoup de personne parmi les habitants de Lacville s'était mis à insulter tous les noms d'oiseau qu'ils connaissaient les nains de la Compagnie quand ils avaient finis par tous être au courant qu'ils allaient tous devoir demeurés à Dale. Et qu'ils allaient devoir livrés bataille contre les orques être ces murs, en sachant que deux armées étaient en train de venir à eux.

Rien de très rassurant en fin de compte et beaucoup de personne s'était mise à paniquer, obligeant Bard, Legolas et Tauriel à les calmer avant que tous ne finissent par se rendre compte de la présence du Pevensie qui était demeuré fort silencieux derrière les deux elfes et au côté de sa licorne, paraissant attendre quelque chose. Alors quand Legolas et Tauriel vinrent à avertir Bard et le reste de la population du «pourquoi» Peter se trouvait avec eux ? Autant que la raison du bandage entourant ces yeux ? Tout le monde furent d'avantage choquer de la sentence qu'il avait reçu en les défendant contre Thorin, que beaucoup vinrent à lui proposer de l'héberger dans l'une des maisons ou les habitants avaient élus domiciles.

Les remerciant de leur offre, Peter demanda seulement s'ils pouvaient entreposés ces possessions dans les quartiers de Bard et d'aller s'installer à la belle étoile pour la soirée. Qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à la suite des évènements et que se retrouver enfermer dans une pièce, le rendait mal à l'aise. Etant devenu quelque peu claustrophobe.

Acceptant volontiers alors qu'il alla ranger ces affaires dans la demeure que la famille de Bard avait investis vers le centre ville, Peter décela sa licorne qu'il laissa libre de vagabonder dans la citée, pendant qu'il attrapa sa couchette et finit par aller s'installer sur la cour centrale à côté d'un feu. Se couchant en plaçant son fourreau et la garde de sa lame dans ces bras, enrouler quelque peu dans sa cape et vrillant son «regard» vers le ciel, s'imaginant la voûte étoilée de cette nuit claire et quelque peu froide.

Mais ce fut une autre voûte étoilée qui finit de venir à sa rencontre en la personne d'une aura qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître, Peter demeura calme sur sa couchette et laissant cette personne rejoindre ces côtés, paraissant ignorer s'il était toujours éveillé ou s'il avait finis par s'endormir d'épuisement. Parvenant sans peine à percevoir son hésitation dans son aura et le Pevensie décida de lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours pleinement conscient.

_ Qu'y a-t'il Tauriel ? Lui demanda-t'il doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter.

_ Pardonnez-moi Mon Seigneur de vous réveillez si vous vous étiez endormis mais... Il vous faut mangé quelque chose avant de vous reposez? Vint à lui faire savoir Tauriel tout en désignant ce qu'elle tenait dans ces mains et que le Pevensie termina par identifier quand une douce odeur de ragout vint lui chatouiller les narines.

_ Les femmes, les enfants et les personnes âgés ont-ils eux leur part ?

_ Oui, ils l'ont tous eux.

_ Et les quelques personnes blessés et malades ?

_ Nous avons tous eux notre part Votre Majesté, et voici la vôtre ; l'informa Tauriel déterminer à lui donner son repas, tout en s'agenouillant à ces côtés et en lui tendant la gamelle avec le couvert et le torchon.

Et saisissant dans son aura que Tauriel ne viendrait pas à lâcher l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas manger sa part de ragout, Peter décida de suivre ces recommandations et se redressant dans sa couchette, le Pevensie remercia l'elfe avant de lui prendre le plat des mains. Ou lorsque leurs doigts vinrent à se frôler, Peter ressentit une douce charge électrique parcourant ces mains et cela parut être le cas chez Tauriel car elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à cette «décharge». Retirant très vite ces mains lorsqu'elle fut sûr que le garçon tenait bien l'assiette sans risquer de se le renverser sur lui dans le même temps.

Terminant par s'asseoir à ces côtés, tout en gardant ces mains croiser sur ces jambes, Tauriel garda son attention river sur Peter qui mangea calmement, ne faisant nullement cas de la fixation qu'avait l'elfe à son encontre. Ayant le sentiment qu'hormis le fait d'être sûr qu'il mangerait totalement son diner, elle paraissait atteindre quelque chose.

_ Je ne mords pas vous savez...

_ Je vous demande pardon Voter Majesté ?

_ C'est Peter ; rapporta doucement le Pevensie à son attention qui la surprit quelque peu avant que le garçon ne poursuive sur sa lancée. Mon prénom est Peter vous le savez Tauriel ?

_ Oui je le sais Votre...

_ Peter. Appelez-moi Peter, Tauriel. Vous et moi allons combattre une armée dans quelques jours. Les rangs n'existent pas entre frère d'arme, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

_ _Pas de «Votre Majesté» avec moi Tauriel, appelez-moi Peter. Nous sommes des frères d'armes qui allons faire face à un dragon cracheur de feu, donc nous pouvons amplement oublier les titres et tout le reste, vous ne croyez pas ?_

Presque exactement les mêmes paroles que le garçon lui avait tenu avant son face à face avec le dragon à Lacville et même s'il avait oublié ces vingt quatre heures de sa vie, Peter demeurait toujours le même. Et ces paroles ne purent empêcher Tauriel de sourire, ce qui attira la curiosité de Peter sur la raison de l'amusement qu'il discernait dans son aura.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ai-je dis quelque chose de drôle ?

_ Nullement Votre... Peter, c'est seulement que vous m'avez dis exactement la même chose lorsque nous étions à Lacville et...

_ Alors pourquoi vous continuez de m'appeler «Votre Majesté» si je vous l'ai demandé ? Lui questionna Peter curieux, tout en poursuivant son repas.

_ Et bien, j'ai pensé que cela serait inapproprié et...

_ Dans ce cas, je vous le redemandes Tauriel encore une fois et si je l'oublie une nouvelle fois, je vous le dirai encore donc ?

_ C'est bien compris... Peter.

_ A la bonne heure ; souria le Pevensie, tout en poursuivant son repas alors qu'il pouvait toujours sentir le regard de Tauriel sur lui. Y a-t'il quelque chose que vous souhaitez me parler ?

_ C'est grâce à votre « sonar » que vous êtes capables de me percevoir moi et tous les autres ? Lui demande Tauriel curieuse alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait plus voir avec ces yeux. Comment cela fonctionne-t'il ?

_ Hormis le fait que je perçois les auras de tout le monde autour de moi et dans les environs, tandis que mon «sonar», grâce au son qui se propage en écho autour et atteint la surface qui me permet de distinguer mon environnement. Mais pour que cela soit clair pour moi, j'ai besoin de son et donc...

_ Plus il y a de bruit autour de vous et plus vous percevez les choses ; finit par comprendre Tauriel sur la manière dont celui-ci pouvait se repérer avec son nouvel handicap. Puis-je... ? Termina-t'elle par demander en tendant doucement la main vers son visage, en attendant qu'il lui donne son aval.

Et tournant son visage vers sa main, Peter reposa doucement sa gamelle à côté de sa couchette juste au cas où s'il venait à réagir violemment au cas où, ou de sursauter aux vus de ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Parce qu'à part la curiosité qu'elle dégageait, il y avait aussi une certaine appréhension de le toucher qui la bloquait mais dès que Peter lui donna son aval d'un hochement de tête, la Capitaine Sylvestre finit par atteindre le visage du garçon qui ne bougea plus d'un seul millimètre. Les doigts de Tauriel survolèrent un instant le bandage recouvrant ces yeux avant de frôler la tempe droite de sa main gauche, se concentrant pour essayer de percevoir la source de sa cécité.

A peine Tauriel fut concentré pour trouver la raison qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle perçut l'aura malveillante qui marquait les bras de Peter se rappeler à eux, pendant que celui-ci s'écarta du contact de la main de l'elfe lorsque les brulures furent de nouveaux douloureuses, autant que ces yeux qui lui donnèrent la sensation qu'on avait aussi mis le feu. Souffrance que Tauriel n'eut aucune difficulté à percevoir et à s'inquiéter d'avoir causé d'avantage de dégâts chez le Pevensie.

_ Je suis désolée. Sincèrement désolée. Pardonnez-moi, je...

_ Tout va bien Tauriel, rassurez-vous, je vais bien ; vint à lui affirmer doucement Peter pour la rassurer sur le sujet. C'est certes douloureux mais c'est tenable et j'ai vu bien pire dans ma vie, croyez-moi ?

_ Ce Mal qui vous ronge ? C'est quelque chose de très ancien dont je n'aurais nullement les connaissances des guérisseurs pour vous soignez ; vint à lui admettre Tauriel sur son incapacité de s'occuper elle-même d'une telle blessure.

_ Cela risque-t'il d'être mortelle ?

_ Pour l'instant, non. Le Mal semble être contenu uniquement dans vos bras et aux niveaux des yeux mais... Si cela venait à se propager, vous risquez de souffrir dans d'atroce souffrance Peter.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais devoir tenir jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aslan revienne pour nous ramener à la maison ; admit Peter sur le fait qu'il allait devoir patienter jusqu'à là pour retrouver ces yeux, autant que ces bras à la normale. J'ai réellement hâte d'y être déjà !

_ Vous souhaitez rentrer chez vous ? Lui demanda Tauriel curieuse, bien qu'une autre émotion vibrait dans sa voix que le Pevensie ne parvint pas à reconnaître.

_ Toute personne sensée souhaite de rentrer à la maison ou tout endroit qu'ils considèrent comme chez lui. Et vous Tauriel ?

_ J'ai été banni.

_ Pardon ? Lui demanda Peter plus que choquer de ce qu'elle venait de lui admettre avec nonchalance et déni, même si une cassure était perceptible dans sa voix. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je me suis lancé sur vos traces pour vous aidez alors...

_ Laissez-moi deviner ? Voter bannissement vient de Thranduil ? Ce type est une véritable plaie ! Je crains fort qu'il risque d'avoir un mort lorsque ce gars va finir par croiser ma route et je sens que cela va sans nulle doute se produire dans pas longtemps...

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Lui demanda Tauriel intriguer par ces paroles lorsqu'elle finit par percevoir le sens. Vous les percevez, c'est cela ? Ils sont...

_ Ils sont toujours dans la forêt, Tauriel. Mais je peux percevoir qu'il y a plus de mouvement de troupe vers la frontière... Ils sont en train de se préparer à se mettre en marche, soit pour venir nous soutenir...? Soit pour venir nous poser d'avantage de problème avec les nains ? Râla Peter devant les risques que ces derniers risquaient d'avantage de leur causer. Depuis le début, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les elfes et les nains ne pouvaient jamais s'entendre ? Mais bon, ne jamais connaître et comprendre les autres, rendraient quiconque sur les nerfs et créer des tensions, sauf que cela n'est en rien une excuse ! Moi qui avait espoir de gérer uniquement le problème de Thorin et des orques, voilà que le problème Thranduil se rajoute ! Réellement des plus géniales ! Grogna-t'il d'énervement en plaçant ces mains sur ces yeux épuiser des futurs problèmes qui allaient pas tarder à arriver.

_ Vous êtes furieux ?

_ Plutôt épuiser que les choses se corsent à ce point alors que nous sommes plus que sur la ligne droite des problèmes donc... Nous devons gérer toutes ces prochaines complications et faire avec ; souffla de lassitude Peter avant de reprendre sa gamelle pour finir son ragout. Vous devriez aller vous reposez tant que vous le pouvez encore, nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail demain et dans les prochains jours pour renforcer suffisamment Dale pour le combat ; lui rapporta-t'il en portant d'autres cuillères de son plat à sa bouche.

_ J'ai promis à vos sœurs de veillez sur vous donc...

_ Donc vous n'avez nullement l'intention de me lâcher de si tôt ? Vint à comprendre le Pevensie sur la décision de l'elfe de rester à ces côtés à présent. Dans ce cas, je vais devoir m'y habituer alors... Ou est votre couchette ?

_ Nous les elfes, nous nous reposons très peu et nous n'avons pas autant besoin de sommeil que...

_ Est-ce une manière diplomatique de votre part d'annoncer que les hommes sont plus faibles que les elfes ?

_ Et bien, je...

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas Tauriel, mes paroles n'étaient nullement accusatoire mais juste au cas où, évitez de dire cela à d'autres qui pourraient réellement le prendre très mal ; finit par lui rapporter doucement Peter sur ce constat avant de déposer sa gamelle vide de tout repas et son couvert à ces côtés de sa couchette, terminant par souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de se recoucher.

La seconde d'après, le Pevensie fut de nouveau plonger dans son sommeil alors que Tauriel, toujours assise à ces côtés, le regarda dormir en silence, l'elfe ignorant totalement que son camarade et Prince les regardait tous les deux à quelques mètres, se tenant dans l'ombre d'une des colonnes de la cour.

.xXx.

 __ Je ne cesserais jamais d'avoir foi en toi, Thorin. Nous avons quelques jours devant nous avant l'arrivée de ces armées, vous aurez le temps pour bloquer l'entrée de la porte et à vous préparez d'ici là. Si tu as besoin de moi Thorin, tu sais où me trouver ?_

Après ces mots, autant que cette éventuelle promesse et croyance que le garçon avait toujours envers Thorin, tous les regards de la Compagnie s'étaient tous vriller sur lui, à l'exception des sœurs Pevensie qui ne lâchèrent pas le dos de leur frère jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur champ de vision. Le hobbit et les nains paraissant attendre une quelconque réaction de Thorin face aux paroles du Pevensie.

Et sa réaction ne se fit nullement attendre quand le leader de la Compagnie ordonna aux autres de rassembler des rochers et pierres pour boucher l'entrée de la Montagne à quiconque d'entrer dans son Royaume comme dans un moulin. Et bien que Susan et Lucy voulurent toutes les deux contredire les ordres de Thorin, elles ne pouvaient toutes les deux réfutées que la Montagne ne pourra jamais être convenablement défendus si le trou qu'avait causé Smaug en quittant Erebor n'était pas bouché. Pour ainsi parer à une entrée en force des orques et les sœurs savaient parfaitement que leur frère avait totalement raison sur cette question.

La porte d'Erebor devait être encombrer et bloquer pour de bon.

Et si les nains autant que Bilbon hésitèrent à bouger à l'ordre de Thorin sur cette question, que lorsqu'ils avisèrent Susan et Lucy faire rouler l'un des rochers vers la porte, la Compagnie finit enfin par réagir. L'instant d'après, les nains débutèrent la tâche de sceller l'entrée en bouchant le mur, les filles terminant par leur laisser le champ libre puisque ces derniers savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Tous parfaitement habituer à construire et à bâtir des rempares, ne les aidait seulement avec le hobbit à leur faire rouler des rochers et des pierres vers le mur qu'ils étaient en train de monter sur place sous la direction de Thorin.

Alors que tout le monde, y comprit les sœurs et le hobbit, avait facilement aviser la fixation qu'avait Ecu-de-chêne porter sur la ville de Dale, tandis qu'ils pouvaient tous discerner les feux qui avaient été allumés à travers les ruines de la ville des hommes et des quelques silhouettes effectuant leur ronde sur les rempares. Nuls besoin que tous avaient besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir que cette lueur d'inquiétude était diriger vers le Pevensie, sauf que celle-ci disparaissait très vite pour laisser la place à un regard des plus froid et malade ressortit par la pâleur de son visage lorsqu'il poussait ces compagnons à redoubler d'effort sur la construction du mur et à le terminer au plus vite avant l'arrivée de l'aube.

Tandis que, si les nains parvinrent sans peine à tenir le rythme, se ne fut pas trop le cas des sœurs, surtout lorsque la benjamine de la famille se mit à chanceler de plus en plus sur ces pieds, poussant Susan à arrêter et à raccompagner sa sœur dans leur quartier pour aller se reposer, escorter par Bilbon. Alors que le reste de la Compagnie leur souhaita une bonne nuit pour ensuite poursuivre leur construction du rempare.

Cela leur prit d'ailleurs toute la nuit pour réussir à monter le mur jusqu'à la hauteur du rempare de chaque côté, ayant confectionner aussi un escalier en zigzag pour y accéder sans avoir besoin de grimper par les deux autres marches aux extrémités du mur, avant que les nains ne reçoivent l'aval de Thorin d'aller se reposer. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne regagna nullement ces propres quartiers, se mettant à marcher dans les couloirs d'Erebor sans réelle destination précise que ces propres pensées comme compagnie.

Pensées qui n'arrêtaient pas de tourner autour des paroles que lui avaient servis le gamin plus tôt.

_ _Tous vos malheurs viennent des décisions d'une seule personne et que tu l'accepte ou non, cela ne changera rien au fait que ce n'est pas l'Esprit de la Montagne le véritable coupable..._

Cela ne pouvait être que lui ! Thorin ne pouvait accepter que cet Esprit n'était pas la cause de toutes les souffrances que le peuple de Durin avaient vécus jusqu'à présent.

_ _L'Esprit d'Erebor a toujours veillé sur le peuple de Durin depuis le commencement Thorin ! Il a veillé sur ton peuple comme à la prunelle de ces yeux depuis toujours ! Les vôtres ont toujours été en sécurité._

Le peuple de Durin avait vécus dans la richesse et l'abondance depuis qu'ils avaient élus leur Royaume dans la montagne. Il n'y avait jamais eu réellement de problème à Erebor avant que le Mal ne s'immisce dans l'esprit de son grand-père, le Roi Thror et...

_ _Quand Thror s'est approprié l'Arkenstone pour lui, le cœur de la Montagne, sa magie protectrice s'est affaiblis et l'Esprit à sombré sous la folie de ton grand-père pour l'or. Et depuis tous ces siècles ou il vous protégeait de la malveillance de Smaug, celui-ci s'en est rendu compte et est passé à l'attaque lorsqu'il fut sur que la Montagne ne pourrait le contrer dans sa charge et c'est ce qui est arrivé !_

Est-ce que tout cela était réellement la faute de Thror ?

_ _Tout cela à cause du choix et de la décision de Thror, Thorin et que tu l'acceptes ou non, ton grand-père est en train d'expier ces fautes auprès des victimes de l'autre côté !_

A ces paroles cassantes, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de frapper violemment le mur à côté de lui de ces poings, essayant de contenir la fureur et la rage que ces mots avaient engendrés en lui et la sensation de suffocation qui le prit. Il avait besoin d'air, il devait impérativement sortir de ce tunnel au plus vite avant de suffoquer.

_ _Je suis désolé de mes paroles sur sa mémoire mais tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison Thorin ? Je t'ai dis ces mots durs parce que je sais que tu peux les entendre Thorin, tu as la force de caractère de les entendre et de les accepter._

Les accepter ? Comment le pouvait-il alors qu'il avait toujours refusé d'admettre les fautes et erreurs commises par son grand-père autrefois ? Comment faire pour accepter toutes ces paroles maintenant alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fais jusqu'à présent ?

_ _Alors dis-moi Thorin, réponds-moi sincèrement, vas-tu nous abandonner maintenant ? Vas-tu laisser Azog et son Maitre gagner contre toi ? Contre nous tous ? Vas-tu laisser cet or être bien plus important à tes yeux que nous ? Que ta famille ? Que tes amis ? Que suis-je à tes yeux Thorin ? Quelle réelle valeur représente ma vie à tes yeux ?_

_ Tu n'arrives plus à trouver le sommeil Kili ? Interrogea une douce voix qui sortit Thorin de sa crise et le stoppa dans sa montée des escaliers vers les rempares quand il constata qu'il n'était plus seul.

Son plus jeune se trouvait assis sur l'un des rochers briser sur le rempare, son regard vriller sur la ville de Dale alors qu'il tourna toute son attention droit vers la nouvelle arrivante qui se révélait être la plus jeune Pevensie, qui venait à sa rencontre sur le rempare.

_ Autant que toi il paraitrait Lucy. Susan n'est pas avec toi ? Lui demanda le jeune nain surprit de ne pas voir l'ainée avec sa benjamine, car jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours vu l'une sans l'autre, sauf lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Foncombe.

_ Je pourrais dire la même chose concernant toi et Fili, Kili ? Lui fit doucement remarquer Lucy sur l'absence de Fili auprès de lui. J'ai laissé Susan prendre du repos bien méritée, surtout avec ce qui s'est passé avec Smaug et... Avec Peter ; admit-elle doucement, tout en vrillant à son tour son regard sur Dale.

_ Toi et Susan, vous nous en voulez n'est-ce pas ? De n'avoir rien fait pour défendre Peter ?

_ Oui et non, Kili. Peter avait raison lorsqu'il a admis qu'aucun d'entre vous ne peut ouvertement parler à Thorin sur des sujets sensibles et...

_ Mais hormis le fait d'être mon Roi, il est avait tout mon Oncle et ni moi, ni Fili n'avons pus dire quoi que se soit ? Et...

_ Aucun de nous ne s'attendait à cela Kili ? Personne n'était préparé réellement à cette possibilité que Thorin...; rapporta doucement Lucy sans parvenir à finir sa phrase pour cataloguer le cas du Roi nain. Cela aurait été plus simple de l'éloigner de la Montagne pendant quelques temps mais avec Azog et les orques qui vont arrivés, il vaut mieux qu'il demeure à l'intérieur et vous autre aussi pour votre sécurité ; finit-elle par admettre sur ce fait.

_ Que veux-tu dire Lucy ? Lui demanda Kili choquer lorsqu'il finit par comprendre ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Tu crois sincèrement que moi et les autres allons demeurer cacher à l'intérieur de la montagne lorsque les orques seront là ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse Lucy ? Nous allons...

_ Je ne dis pas que nous n'irons pas nous battre Kili mais toi et moi savons que toi, autant que Fili et Thorin serez la cible de nos ennemis ?

_ Et tu crois sincèrement que c'est ce qui m'empêchera d'aller me battre Lucy ? Je ne laisserais personne d'autre combattre à ma place ?

_ Sauf que c'est ce que nous finirons par faire.

_ Que veux-tu dire Lucy ? Je ne comprends pas ? Lui demanda Kili ayant perdu le sens des mots de la jeune fille, autant que Thorin qui avait terminé par les écouter en silence, cacher dans l'ombre.

Qu'avait donc la fillette à l'esprit réellement ?

_ Susan et moi, nous le connaissons assez bien pour savoir lorsqu'il a un plan derrière la tête ; finit-elle doucement par dire, le regard river vers la ville de Dale. Et quoi qu'il est à l'esprit, je sais que cela est lié à Azog ?

_ Tu veux parler de Peter ? Qu'est-ce que qu'il aurait en tête alors ? Cela va être compliquer pour lui de se battre aux vus de son état...?

_ Il n'a pas eu aucune difficulté de maitriser Thorin durant cette nuit Kili ? Je crois que son «sonar» lui permettra facilement de voir les gens et son environnement autour de lui pour se joindre sans peine au combat.

_ Et quel est le rapport avec Azog ? Termina par lui demanda Kili.

_ Le meilleur moyen de mettre en déroute n'importe qu'elle armée, est de se débarrasser de la tête pensante et donc d'Azog ; termina par lui expliquer doucement Lucy sur ce qu'elle et Susan avaient toutes les deux comprise du plan de leur frère.

_ Peter a l'intention de combattre Azog ? Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux...

_ Notre frère a toujours su bien choisir des adversaires plus forts et plus terrifiant que lui à chaque fois.

_ Lucy ? C'est réellement dangereux. Azog est...

_ Pas aussi menaçant que ne l'a été Smaug avec lui, Kili. Et même si j'ai peur pour mon frère, aussi bien que Susan, que pour Edmund, nous savons tous les trois que Peter n'est pas une personne qui renonce facilement au combat. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Ni ici, ni même à Narnia ; expliqua-t'elle sur l'entêtement de son frère ainé.

_ Narnia doit être un pays magnifique ; finit par questionner Kili souhaitant ardemment changer de sujet et oublier quelque peu la prochaine bataille qui risquait fortement d'arriver.

_ Autant que l'est la Terre du Milieu. Mais c'est vrai que Narnia détient plus d'enchantement que ce monde.

_ Et tu préfères lequel Lucy ? Je veux dire entre Narnia et la Terre du Milieu, quel monde à ta préférence ? Lui demanda Kili fort curieux de connaître quel monde sa préférence.

_ Pourquoi cette question Kili ?

_ Je suis seulement très curieux sur la question, c'est tout.

_ Et bien, il est vrai que je tiens plus personnellement à Narnia avec toutes ces années que ma famille et moi avons passé là-bas et tous les amis que nous nous sommes faits lors de nos voyages et aventures ; avoua avec sincérité Lucy avant de venir s'asseoir au côté de Kili sur le rocher, celui-ci paraissant attendre la fin de sa réponse même s'il ne pouvait réfuter ces premières paroles. Mais... Je suis aussi heureuse qu'Aslan nous a envoyés ici parce que, dans le cas contraire, nous n'aurions jamais pu faire la connaissance de personne aussi attachante et entêtante que vous êtes, vous tous ; termina-t'elle aussi par rapporter avec gentillesse avant de doucement attraper la main gauche de Kili dans sa main droite, comme pour approuver ces prochaines paroles. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance Kili.

_ Moi aussi Lucy. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré et d'avoir voyager ces derniers mois en ta compagnie, autant que celle de ta famille ; lui souria tendrement Kili sur ce dont il pensait de tout cela. J'en suis plus que honoré d'avoir croiser ta route, Lucy Pevensie.

Pour toute réponse, Lucy lui souria avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue gauche du jeune nain qui fut quelque peu éberlué par le geste tendre qu'elle venait de lui donner sans aucune hésitation. Avant qu'elle ne vienne à poser sa tête sur son épaule, ne lâchant pas un instant sa main et le regard river sur l'horizon, autant sur Dale que l'aube en train de se dessiner derrière la citée des hommes, le jeune nain terminant par reprendre pied avec la réalité lorsqu'il se retrouva avec les cheveux roux de Lucy dans son champ de vision et de percevoir le poids de sa tête sur son épaule. Kili dut cligner un instant des yeux, essayant de se convaincre que cela n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, et terminant de se poser des question, le jeune Durin décida de profiter l'instant présent.

Fermant les yeux et posant sa joue sur le haut de la tête de la Pevensie, le jeune nain se laisser bercer par le souffle du vent autour d'eux et des quelques oiseaux quittant leur nids matinal, pendant que derrière eux, tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, Thorin rebroussa chemin et retourna sur ces pas pour laisser les deux jeunes ensembles. Une pensée qui fit sourire de tendresse Thorin lorsqu'il finit par se rappeler aussi la raison pour laquelle lui et tous les autres étaient présent dans cette montagne ? Et alors que l'échange des jeunes et les paroles du Pevensie furent souffler dans un coin de son esprit, recouvert par ces voix lugubres résonnant dans son esprit tendant qu'il s'enfonçait d'avantage dans les souterrains de la montagne, n'allant droit que vers un seul lieu du Royaume ou devait se trouvait ce dont il chercher ardemment.

La salle du trésor.

L'Arkenstone.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre calme avant que les ennuis ne reprennent ;)**

 **alors qu'en avez vous penser ? :)**

 **en tout cas la suite sera pour dimanche prochain comme d'habitude ;)**

 **bon dimanche à tous =D**

 **big bis ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	60. Chapitre 59 It's the Climb

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant :)**

 **alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 59: «It's the Climb» - C'est la Montée**

 _«The Climb»_ _\- Joe McElderry_

_ Bonjour Legolas; vint à saluer Bard en allant à la rencontre du Prince elfe après avoir effectuer son tour auprès de la population de Lacville ayant pris refuge à Dale, autant pour savoir si tout le monde allait bien que pour leur stock de provision et de matériaux. Peter et Tauriel ne sont pas avec vous? Lui demanda-t'il lorsqu'il ne vit nullement le garçon et l'elfe avec lui.

_ Peter est en train de faire un tour dans les rues et les rempares de Dale pour localiser les endroits faibles, autant que les éventuelles pièges qui pourront être placer et... Il voulait savoir ou vous aviez entreposé les catapultes de Lacville ?

_ J'avais demandé aux hommes de les placer dans un coin le temps de... De les placer sur de bonnes positions sur les rempares d'Erebor ; vint à admettre Bard sur cette question avant de regarder les femmes et les hommes autour sur la place centrale de Dale, paraissant attendre de connaître la suite des évènements. Allons les retrouver tous les deux pour savoir ce qu'à a nous proposer Peter comme plan de défenses ; lança-t'il à Legolas ou celui-ci hocha de la tête et vint à le suivre pour aller trouver le Pevensie et la Capitaine des gardes sylvestres faisant leur ronde dans Dale.

S'étant levé extrêmement tôt le matin même, juste avant que l'aube ne vienne à pointer le bout de son nez, le Pevensie s'était réveillé et constata, sans surprise, que Tauriel était demeurée à ces côtés, voulant lui proposer d'aller lui chercher à manger. Chose que refusa gentiment Peter en stipulant qu'il voulait visité Dale de fond en comble pour ainsi repérer les endroits fragiles de la cité en ruine et qu'ils allaient devoir renforcer, autant que l'endroit qui serait plus facile à défendre et ou serait placer les femmes et les enfants, que les possibles pièges qu'ils pourraient installer comme ils l'avaient fait pour le dragon. Sauf que cette fois-ci, cela serait pour contenir et repousser une armée d'orque accompagner de troll et de wargs.

De ce point de vue, cela n'était pas des plus rassurant si la citée des hommes ne pourrait pas résisté à la charge des trolls en particulier.

_ Qu'en pensez-vous ? Lui demanda Tauriel alors qu'elle était en train de l'escorter dans les rues de la cité en ruine, le regardant frapper les parois de sa canne pour apercevoir ces derniers grâce à son «sonar». Pensez-vous réellement que nous pourrons résister aux orques dans ces ruines ?

_ Cela dépends de notre stratégie autant que des potentiels pièges et des renforcements que nous pourrons placer dans cette citée ; admit Peter parlant en connaissance de cause, tout en continuant d'avancer et de se faire une image mentale de l'architecture et des points faibles qu'il pouvait discerner grâce à son «sonar». Aussi bien le fait de juger des véritables menaces qui nous fera face dans les armées qui va nous charger...

_ Il n'y aura pas que des orques, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non Tauriel. Même si les orques forment plus du deux tiers de l'armée, je peux discerner des trolls et des wargs dans leurs rangs... Vous et Legolas allez devoir apprendre à ces hommes, aussi bien aux femmes, de savoir user d'un arc et de flèche, pour qu'ils savent les utiliser. Autant que le maniement des armes, en espérant qu'il y aura assez d'armes et d'armures dans l'armurerie pour tout le monde ; espéra Peter, tout en se rappelant que la salle se trouvait plus haut, vers la place centrale. Si les orques usent des trolls comme des tours de sièges ou des béliers, aucun des rempares ici, aux vus de leurs états dans lequel ils sont, n'auront pas la résistance suffisante de leur faire face et...

_ Peter ? Lui demanda Tauriel en fixant le Roi Narnia qui s'était figer alors que sa canne avait arrêté de frapper la paroi à côté de lui lorsque l'extrémité s'était posé sur le ventre d'une charrette renversée et briser, appuyer contre le mur. Mon Seigneur qu'y a-t'il ? Lui demanda-t'elle de plus en plus inquiète en ne le voyant nullement réagir et totalement statufié sur place.

Mais Tauriel n'eut pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps que Peter termina par réagir et s'approchant de la charrette brisée, vint à renverser celle-ci qui se brisa sur le sol, pourrie avec le temps, dévoilant ainsi une scène qui força l'elfe à regarder pendant que le Pevensie s'avança vers eux. Car coller au mur, comme s'ils avaient essayé de se préserver du mal, un couple, ignorant s'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, se trouvait fortement enlacés autour d'une silhouette plus petite qu'ils avaient emprisonnés dans leurs bras. Leurs corps ayant depuis longtemps bruler et calciner avec le temps, les ayant figer dans cette posture que Peter finit par discerner avec les ondes sonores et les bruits des gens se déplaçant dans la ville, lui faisant se rappeler d'une chose dont il n'avait pu penser la veille, épuisé comme il l'avait été.

_ Vous avez fait quelque chose pour les corps ou bien...?

_ Pas à ce que je sache Peter. Ils sont toujours là...

_ Il y en a d'autres autour de nous ? Lui demanda Peter de but en blanc, se remettant à frapper le sol de sa canne avec plus de bruit pour essayer de mieux voir les environs lorsqu'il vint à comprendre ce qu'avait voulus lui dire l'elfe avec hésitation.

A plusieurs endroits ou Peter avait pensé qu'il s'agissait de débris et de pierre tomber, ne s'attardant uniquement que les parois autour de lui, lui donna des nausées de savoir qu'il avait marché à côté et enjamber le reste de personne carboniser sans que personne ne vienne à le lui faire remarquer.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dis Tauriel ?

_ Vous étiez totalement focaliser sur les parois que...

_ Ce n'est nullement une raison Tauriel ! Les elfes n'ont-ils aucune considération pour les morts ? Lui demanda Peter courroucer qu'elle n'ait rien dis depuis le début. Je les avais pris pour des débris et... Il faut nous occuper de ça tout de suite !

_ Mon Seigneur ?

_ Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes presser par le temps pour cette prochaine bataille que nous n'avons pas le devoir de respecter nos morts Tauriel et...

_ Que se passe-t'il ici? Vint à demander une voix qui fit tourner Tauriel vers les nouveaux arrivants alors que Peter n'eut aucune difficulté pour savoir qui s'était.

_ Vous aviez l'intention de vous occupez des corps Bard ? Ou de les laissez continuer de pourrir sur place sans recevoir des funérailles dignes ? Lui demanda Peter en rivant sa concentration sur l'aura du bathelier, attendant de connaître son avis sur la question.

_ Au début, nous devions passer dans Dale en coupe-vent et vous retrouvez à Erebor, alors nous ne les avions pas toucher... Surtout que nous sommes arriver très tard dans la soirée d'hier alors...

_ Dans ce cas, nous allons leur donner les funérailles qu'ils méritent tous depuis toutes ces années. Pouvez-vous demandez à vos hommes de les rassembler dans un lieu ou nous pourrons nous occupez d'eux ? Lui demanda Peter, tout en venant à s'incliner pour prendre le couple et l'enfant quand une question de Legolas vint à le faire hésiter dans sa manœuvre.

_ Sauf que les corps sont devenus beaucoup trop fragile avec le temps ? Nous allons risquer de les réduire en poussière si nous venons à les déplacer. Et comment voudriez-vous les enterrés tous Peter ? Il va nous falloir creuser des tombes et... Ou bien, vous voulez usés de la méthode du feu...

_ Je crois que leurs corps à assez subis de flammes sur leur personne durant leur vivant Legolas ?

_ Alors qu'elle idée avez-vous pour que nous puissions nous occuper d'eux Peter ? Lui demanda doucement Bard en se mettant entre lui et Legolas, pour ainsi éviter une éventuelle dispute entre eux surtout devant tous au sujet des personnes tomber lors de l'attaque de Smaug autrefois. Peter ? L'appela-t'il doucement en se rendant compte que celui-ci ne paraissait plus l'écouter, plonger dans une profonde méditation.

Ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas mais parce que Peter avait sentis quelque chose en lui remonter, lui rappelant ces chaleurs qu'il éprouvait avant de commettre un acte magique assez conséquent. Sauf que cette fois-ci, au lieu de percevoir le rugissement d'Aslan dans son esprit, il percevait le grondement de l'Esprit de la Montagne qui lui promit de le soutenir quoiqu'il décide d'accomplir réellement. Alors que focaliser sa concentration sur Dale pour percevoir toutes les dépouilles des tombés, les milliers qu'il put percevoir lui donna des sueurs froides et vint à lui rappeler une autre vision funeste.

Celle ou il voyait les trois Durin périr à Raven Hill lors du champ de bataille.

Mais il allait l'en empêcher. Peter s'était juré de tout mettre en œuvre pour stopper cette vision funeste de voir le jour et il sut exactement quoi faire en cet instant précis, percevant toujours cette force magique grandir dans sa poitrine et prête à être libéré à tout instant. Et sachant exactement ce qu'il devait faire, Peter finit par s'agenouiller alors qu'il vint à retirer ces gants de cuir à la surprise générale de tous qui étaient en train de s'interroger sur ce qu'il faisait. Surtout que seul Bard et sa famille, ainsi que Legolas et Tauriel, savaient ce que les bandages que tous vinrent à aviser, venaient à masquer les blessures qu'il détenait.

Et avant que ces derniers ne viennent à l'arrêter dans sa manœuvre, le Roi de Narnia avait défait ces bandages et retirer ces cataplasmes, faisant crier les habitants autour d'eux quand ils avisèrent les mains calciner de celui-ci et qui se répandait jusqu'à ces coudes après avoir remonter ces manches. Tandis que, ne s'occupant nullement des gens autour de lui, le Pevensie porta ces mains à l'arrière de sa tête, s'accrochant à son autre bandage autour de ces yeux quand il s'évertua aussi à le retirer, les déposant à côté des autres bandes de ces bras. Autant que les cataplasmes recouvrant ces paupières et essuyant la crème restant coller dessus, il finit par prendre une profonde respiration, tout en posant le dos de ces mains sur ces genoux, les paumes diriger vers le ciel, Peter savait à présent ce qui lui restait à faire.

Et ne s'occupant plus des personnes autour de lui, toute sa concentration focaliser sur les corps sans vie, Peter allait leur donner les funérailles dont ces derniers méritaient amplement depuis toutes ces générations passer.

 _ **«I can almost see it»**_

 _«Je peux presque le voir»_

 _ **«That dream I'm dreaming but»**_

 _«Ce rêve que je fait mais»_

 _ **«There's a voice inside my head sayin'»**_

 _«Une voix dans ma tête me dit»_

 _ **«You'll never reach it»**_

 _«Tu ne l'atteindras jamais»_

Alors que cela était la seconde fois pour Legolas et Tauriel d'entendre Peter chanter, Bard et tous les autres habitants de Lacville le regardèrent quelque peu étonné en se demandant ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Puisque si les deux elfes sylvestres avaient été témoins du Chant des Arbres par Susan et Lucy dans la Forêt Noire, avec le réveil des arbres tandis que les Lacvilliens avaient eux droit à l'intervention des dryades lors du premier chant du Pevensie, avant son chant pour ouvrir la voie de la Flèche Noire pour atteindre Smaug. En cet instant précis, tous étaient en train de s'interroger sur la raison du chant, tous se demandant ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, alors que tous étaient en train de se dire qu'il faisait cela pour honorer la mémoire des disparus.

Terminant par tous faire silence pour écouter la suite de son chant et ainsi constater des effets que celle-ci finiraient par avoir.

 _ **«Every step I'm taking»**_

 _«Chacune de mes décisions»_

 _ **«Every more I make feels»**_

 _«Chacune de mes actions»_

 _ **«Lost with no direction»**_

 _«Me donnent l'impression de plus savoir ou je vais»_

 _ **«My faith is shaking»**_

 _«Je perds un peu pied»_

_ Regardez ces mains? Lança Tilda à l'encontre de son père devant elle, autant que vers les autres quand tous vinrent à remarquer ce qu'elle était en train de leur montrer.

_ On dirait que...; débuta Sigrid quelque peu étonnée de ce dont elle et tous les autres furent témoins.

 _ **«But I...»**_

 _«Mais il faut...»_

 _ **«Got to keep trying»**_

 _«Que je continue d'essayer»_

 _ **«Got to keep my head held high»**_

 _«Que je garde la tête haute»_

_ Que ces mains sont en train de s'embraser? Proposa Bain comme proposition aux vus de l'espèce de fumée blanche qui jaillissait de ces paumes, se propageant sur tout son corps, leur rappelant étrangement comme lorsqu'il a fait face à Smaug... Vous croyez que...?

_ Qu'il va se retransformer? Non Bain. Quelque chose me dit que Peter à autre chose à l'esprit? Affirma Tauriel sur ce dont elle présentait.

_ A quoi penses-tu Tauriel? Lui demanda curieux Legolas sur l'idée qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la question.

 _ **«There's always going to be another mountain»**_

 _«Il y aura toujours une autre montagne»_

 _ **«I'm always gonna wanna make it move»**_

 _«Que je voudrai déplacer»_

 _ **«Always going to be an uphill battle»**_

 _«Que je voudrai escalader»_

 _ **«Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose»**_

 _«Parfois il faut savoir perdre»_

 _ **«Ain't about how fast I get there»**_

 _«Ce qui compte, ce n'est ni d'arriver vite»_

 _ **«Ain't about what's waiting on the other side»**_

 _«Ni le temps passé à attendre de l'autre côté»_

 _ **«It's the climb»**_

 _«C'est la montée»_

 ___ Qu'il ne va pas cesser de nous surprendre; finit par admettre Tauriel un doux sourire aux lèvres, toute son attention river vers le garçon avant que cela ne vienne à se produire une nouvelle fois devant eux.

Une douce brise se leva alors que la lumière irradiant des paumes de Peter en une douce fumée blanche, irradia avec plus de force tandis que les petites lucioles que tous se rappelèrent avoir vus danser autour du lion blanc ailé, réapparurent autour du corps du Pevensie. Tournant autour de sa personne, ces lucioles colorer vinrent à se séparer des alentours de leur invocateur et comme une volée d'oiseau par vingtaine, vinrent à se scinder en plusieurs groupes et à s'éparpiller dans toute la ville sous l'attention de tous.

 _ **«The struggles I'm facing»**_

 _«Les problèmes que j'affronte»_

 _ **«The chances I'm taking»**_

 _«Les risques que je prends»_

 _ **«Sometimes might knock me down but»**_

 _«Peuvent parfois me chambouler»_

 _ **«No I'm not breaking»**_

 _«Mais je ne m'écroule pas»_

 _ **«I may not know it»**_

 _«Je ne le sais peut-être pas»_

 _ **«But these are the moments that»**_

 _«Mais ce sont ces moments-là»_

 _ **«I'm going to remember most yeah»**_

 _«Qui me marqueront le plus»_

 _ **«Just got to keep going»**_

 _«Il faut juste que je m'accroche»_

_ Que fait donc ces «lucioles» ? Questionna Bard curieux quand il en avisa quelques uns se séparer des différents groupes et se mettre à flotter doucement au-dessus de chaque dépouille qu'il pouvait tous discerner dans la rue ou ils se trouvaient tous.

Alors que trois des lucioles se trouvaient déjà placer chacunes au-dessus de la tête du couple et de l'enfant.

_ On dirait qu'il les rassemble sous sa magie ; vint à définir Legolas de ce dont il pouvait saisir de ce qu'avait le Pevensie à l'esprit, alors que tous son corps continuait d'irradier de cette lumière blanche porter par la voix de son chant.

 _ **«And I»**_

 _«Et il faut»_

 _ **«I got to be strong»**_

 _«Que je sois fort»_

 _ **«Just keep pushing on, cause»**_

 _«Que je continue de me battre, parce que»_

_ Regardez ces brulures? On dirait qu'elles sont en train de disparaître? Appela l'un des habitants alors que tous purent constater que ces bras calcinés disparaissaient sous l'aura blanche parsemer de bleu et or irradiant de sa personne.

Avant que sous l'attention de tous, la peau morte et calciner se mit comme à s'arracher, disparaissant à vue d'oeil comme une peau de serpent en train de muer et laissant une clarté presque aveuglante recouvrant ces mains et ces bras. Alors qu'il reprit avec plus de détermination son chant, rouvrant les paupières qu'il avait gardé fermer depuis le début et dont la cornée totalement blanche et vide de prunelle, comme de pupille, laissait entrevoir le reflet de sa magie dansant autour de sa personne.

 _ **«There's always going to be another mountain»**_

 _«Il y aura toujours une autre montagne»_

 _ **«I'm always gonna wanna make it move»**_

 _«Que je voudrai déplacer»_

 _ **«Always gonna be an uphill battle»**_

 _«Que je voudrai escalader»_

 _ **«Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose»**_

 _«Parfois il faut savoir perdre»_

 _ **«Ain't about how fast I get here»**_

 _«Ce qui compte, ce n'est ni d'arriver vite»_

 _ **«Ain't about what's waiting on the other side»**_

 _«Ni le temps passé à attendre de l'autre côté»_

 _ **«It's the climb»**_

 _«C'est la montée»_

_ Regardez les corps? Regardez les?

_ Qu'est-ce que...? Demanda choquer Bard comme tout le monde lorsque les lucioles se mirent à tournoyer autour du corps au-dessus duquel chacun s'était arrêté.

Et dans tout Dale, tous les habitants de Lacville et les deux elfes présents avisèrent estomaquer les lucioles tournoyer autour des corps, laissant tomber dans leur sillage une pluie fine d'étoiles qui vinrent à se répandre sur les cadavres calciner, se mettant à les faire luire les uns après les autres sous la stupéfaction de tous. Jusqu'à irradier les uns après les autres des mêmes couleurs chatoyantes que les lucioles, qui poursuivaient leur tour incessant autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que tous se rendirent compte que les lumières irradiantes des corps étaient en train de rapetisser.

Les corps calciner disparaissaient sous le choc de tous en ne laissant plus que des sphères miroitantes à leur place de la taille d'un poing humain, ou les lucioles poursuivaient leur ronde autour d'elle. Alors que toute l'attention de Peter était focaliser sur les trois sphères miroitantes qui avaient pris la place des corps dont il faisait face, se relevant doucement, gardant ces mains en avant et les paumes diriger vers le ciel en une offrande. Tandis qu'il reprit doucement les paroles suivantes qui parurent comme chuchoter, une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui même.

 _ **«There's always going to be another mountain»**_

 _«Il y aura toujours une autre montagne»_

 _ **«I'm always gonna wanna make it move»**_

 _«Que je voudrai déplacer»_

 _ **«Always gonna be an uphill battle»**_

 _«Que je voudrai escalader»_

 _ **«Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose»**_

 _«Parfois il faut savoir perdre»_

Et sur ces paroles alors que Peter remontait haut dans les notes, guider par les lucioles revenant vers lui, toutes les sphères miroitantes avaient suivis celles-ci, venant à entourer le Pevensie qui les regarda toutes les unes après les autres avant que ces sphères ne grossissent à vue d'oeil. Ou devant les yeux de tous les témoins qui ne purent tous ne pas s'empêcher de crier de surprise, l'émotion vibrante dans l'air lorsque les âmes de tous ceux qui étaient tombés ce triste jour de la prise d'Erebor par le dragon, apparurent les uns après les autres des sphères que les lucioles du Pevensie avaient extrait des corps. Et devant tous, le garçon reprit son chant suivis par la voix des Morts résonnant avec la sienne dans tout Dale.

 _ **«There's always going to be another mountain»**_

 _«Il y aura toujours une autre montagne»_

 _ **«I'm always gonna wanna make it move»**_

 _«Que je voudrais déplacer»_

 _ **«Always gonna be an uphill battle»**_

 _«Que je voudrais escalader»_

 _ **«Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose»**_

 _«Parfois il faut savoir perdre»_

 _ **«Ain't about how fast I get there»**_

 _«Ce qui compte, ce n'est ni d'arriver vite»_

 _ **«Ain't about what's waiting on the other side»**_

 _«Ni le temps passé à attendre de l'autre côté»_

 _ **«It's the climb»**_

 _«C'est la montée»_

Chantant avec les Morts dont les voix résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'ancienne ville de Dale, le Pevensie regarda ces derniers, un doux sourire aux lèvres alors que l'aura blanche le nimbant se mit à grossir à vue d'oeil autour de lui. De nouvelles lucioles colorer tournoyant autour du Roi de Narnia alors que les autres lucioles qui s'étaient occupés de chacun des tombés, se mirent eux aussi à tourner tout autour de la rue et au-dessus de chacun des décédés autant que des vivants qui regardèrent éberlués toute la scène. Tandis que les lucioles continuaient de laisser tomber leurs poussières étoilés dans leur sillage, rappelant sans aucune difficulté le spectacle des colombes et des papillons des sœurs Pevensie lors du réveil des arbres de la Forêt Noire pour Legolas et Tauriel.

Mais tous n'avaient plus que le Pevensie dans leur ligne de mire lorsqu'ils virent son aura blanche le nimber de telle sorte que la silhouette du garçon disparaissait à vue d'oeil, pour laisser entrevoir une forme plus imposante que la sienne que tous eurent du mal à identifier. Sauf qu'ils pouvaient tous discerner une apparence de quadrupède alors qu'une nouvelle fois une paire d'aile lumineuse apparut du néant dans son dos, leur rappelant à tous du lion blanc ailé ayant combattus le dragon à Lacville.

Tandis qu'une onde miroitante se propagea dans le sol, inondant tout Dale et s'étant propager tout autour de la ville et s'étant projeter droit sur Erebor, qui s'était mis elle aussi, à irradier à l'intérieur alertant les membres de la Compagnie. Ces derniers que Thorin avait finis par rassembler de nouveau dans la salle du trésor pour continuer les recherches de l'Arkenstone lorsqu'ils avaient tous vus les parois luire une nouvelle fois, les inquiétants tous quand ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils avaient entendus le chant résonner.

Ils n'avaient fallus que Susan et Lucy leur avouent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la voix de leur frère, lorsqu'ils avaient dus tous remonter dans les niveaux, attirer par les lucioles multicolores qui avaient jaillis des parois rocheuses et se dispersant dans toute la montagne. Poussant ainsi les nains, le hobbit et les sœurs de constater que les lucioles étaient à la recherche de chacune des dépouilles des nains qui étaient tombés lors de la prise d'Erebor, et comme tous les témoins à Dale, la Compagnie virent les lucioles faire disparaître les corps des nains pour laisser apparaître des sphères miroitantes. Sphères qui finirent par laisser entrevoir les âmes de tous les nains qui, eux aussi, se mirent à chanter tous en cœur avec le chant du Pevensie et des autres voix résonnant qu'ils pouvaient tous percevoir.

_ Qu'est-ce que...?

_ C'est Peter. Il est entrain de leur rendre hommage; admit Lucy sur la question choquer du plus jeune Durin.

_ Il est en train de libérer leurs âmes de leurs corps pour leur permettre de s'élever et de passer de l'autre côté; leur expliqua Susan sur ce qu'était en train de faire leur frère en cet instant précis. Il est en train de leur donner à tous le repos qu'ils méritent ; leur rapporta doucement l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie.

 _ **«There's always going to be another mountain (Keep the faith)»**_

 _«Il y aura toujours une autre montagne (Garde la foi)»_

 _ **«I'm always gonna wanna make it move (Keep you faith)»**_

 _«Que je voudrai déplacer (Garde ta foi)»_

 _ **«Always gonna be an uphill battle»**_

 _«Que je voudrai escalader»_

 _ **«Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose»**_

 _«Parfois il faut savoir perdre»_

 _ **«Ain't about how fast I get there»**_

 _«Ce qui compte, ce n'est ni d'arriver vite»_

 _ **«Ain't about what's waiting on the other side»**_

 _«Ni le temps passé à attendre de l'autre côté»_

Tandis qu'une douce tempête de poussière d'étoile colorer tournoya tout autour et au-dessus de Dale, avec comme épicentre la forme blanche ailé ayant pris la place de l'ainé des Pevensie, guider et porter par la voix des Morts résonnant en chœur avec le chef d'orchestre dont l'aura magique devint tellement aveuglante que tous les témoins de la scène durent détourner le regard. Même les deux elfes furent aussi obliger de se protéger les yeux pour ne pas finir aveugler, alors que les silhouettes des âmes des disparus vinrent elles aussi à s'embraser de lumière, comme si chacunes d'entre elle était en train d'absorber la clarté qu'il était en train de dégager de sa propre personne. Avant que l'instant d'après, redevenant des sphères miroitantes pour qu'ensuite elles ne viennent à se mettre à monter en flèche en chandelle droit vers le ciel, attirant les regard de tous surtout quand ils avisèrent tous les mêmes sphères jaillir de la Montagne par des centaines de milliers, leur faisant tous comprendre.

Même les Morts d'Erebor avaient eux aussi eux droit à la magie du Pevensie et comme un immense feu d'artifice colorer, toutes les sphères grimpèrent vers le ciel ou le soleil dardait doucement ces rayons, émergeant petit à petit de l'horizon, avant de disparaître les unes après les autres sur les dernières paroles chanter du Pevensie qui résonna dans la ville avant que le calme ne termine par reprendre sa place dans Dale, autant que dans le Royaume des nains d'Erebor.

 _ **«It's the climb»**_

 _«C'est la montée»_

La lumière irradiant de Peter cessa de luire autour de lui, sa silhouette humaine terminant par réapparaitre alors qu'il avait perçu au fond de son esprit le rugissement d'une créature mais pas celui d'Aslan et une chaleur le recouvrir une nouvelle fois, avant que tout ne vienne à s'éteindre. Mais pas avant de pressentir le changement chez lui, autant que sur ces bras que dans ces yeux, ne ressentant plus autant les brulures qu'avant même s'il savait qu'elles étaient toujours présentes.

Et aux vus des halètements et des nouvelles exclamations se répandant, Peter dut se douter que ce qu'il avait perçu «magiquement» parlant, devait l'être physiquement lorsqu'il vint à tourner son attention vers Bard, sa famille et les deux elfes. Curieux de savoir ce que ces derniers voyaient parce que cette douce chaleur ayant alléger sa douleur, ne lui avait nullement rendus sa vue comme il l'aurait souhaité même si les auras, autant que son «sonar», s'était d'avantage affiner de son environnement des environs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai une deuxième tête qui m'a poussé? Leur demanda-t'il avec amusement en se convainquant que ce qui se passait, ne pouvait pas être aussi alarmant qu'il pouvait le craindre.

_ Vos bras... Et vos yeux... Ils ont...; débuta Bard réellement surpris de ce dont il était témoins, bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'être enfin de compte avec tout ce dont il avait été témoin, bien que pour cela, s'était réellement le cas.

_ Et alors? Demanda Peter curieux en baissant son regard vers ces bras, percevant toujours la fumée noire qui se dégageait du Mal qui s'était emparé de lui – tout en ignorant toujours où il avait chopé cette chose – et dont à présent il discernait d'avantage son aura blanche, qui se trouvait plus insistante sur ces bras que sur le reste de son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes bras? Et mes yeux?

_ Vos brulures, elles... Elles ont disparus; rapporta Tauriel en se rapprochant doucement de Peter qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce en la laissant s'approcher de sa personne. On dirait que vos bras sont comme recouvert de cristaux, un peu comme... Comme des écailles? Et vos yeux et bien, on ne perçoit nullement vos pupilles mais vos prunelles bleu sont revenus toutes les deux; lui expliqua-t'elle tout en avançant doucement les mains vers son bras gauche qu'elle souleva doucement comme pour tenter de voir si cela pouvait être réelle ou non?

_ Le Mal se trouve toujours là, il est seulement dessous ces... Pierres écailles; proposa Peter en venant à toucher ces membres pour constater de lui-même que ces bras étaient réellement recouverte par des écailles dont les «pierres» les formant ressortaient quelque peu pour leur donner du volume. Sans doute, une protection de la Montagne pour m'aider à résister; proposa-t'il avant de se remettre à rabattre ces manches et de reprendre ces gants pour les remettre elles aussi et de ranger les bandes et les cataplasmes au fond de sa petite sacoche à sa ceinture. Maintenant que les Morts de Dale et d'Erebor reposent à présent en paix, nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur les postes de défenses et des pièges que nous allons placer dans cette... Où avez-vous placer ces catapultes Bard? Lui demanda le Pevensie en se tournant vers le Bathelier après avoir rempoigner sa canne dans ces mains.

_ Nous les avons laisser en bas de la ville, vers les rempares Peter; rapporta Bard sur l'emplacement de ces quatre dernières.

_ Très bien! Avoir quatre catapultes aient un avantage mais demandez à ceux qui se rappellent comment en fabriquer, viennent à en construire quatre de plus si possible...

_ Avec la même porter de tire? Lui questionna Bard sur la distance de tire qu'ils avaient placer pour les quatre dernières à Lacville pour combattre Smaug.

_ Oui. Toujours la même distance. Parce que si nous envoyons des gens sur le terrain, mieux vaudrait éviter qu'il se retrouvent sous nos projectiles; lui fit remarquer Peter sur le sujet avant de lancer ces directives. Nous allons avoir besoin de tous les matériaux possibles pour les pièges, comme avec Lacville, poutre, planches, cordes, clous, marteaux... Tout ce qui nous sera utile pour renforcer et piéger cette ville pour les orques... Allez tout le monde au boulot! Allons-y!

Et la seconde d'après, ils étaient tous au travail sous la directive du Roi de Narnia pour que la ville des hommes soit prête à recevoir l'armée des orques.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **dans le prochain chapitre je vous promets le face a face tant attendus entre Peter et Thranduil :)**

 **sinon j'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis sur ce chapitre ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à dimanche prochain =D**

 **bon dimanche ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	61. Chapitre 60 Ne Renoncez jamais

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de l'attente mais j'ai eu quelque petit problème pour poster mais la voilà ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta review en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant :)**

 **alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 60: «Ne Renoncez Jamais»**

 _«Ne Renoncez Jamais»_ \- Robin des Bois

_ Elle est ici dans ces salles. Je le sais!

_ Nous avons fouillés encore et encore; rapporta Dwalin à l'attention de son Roi sur les recherches qu'ils avaient repris depuis la veille au matin-même, après la Lever des Morts par l'ainé des Pevensie, qui demeurera une scène graver dans l'esprit de tous les témoins.

Il avait fallus plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour que tous les membres de la Compagnie en reprennent pieds avec la réalité, avant que Thorin ne les pousse à redescendre dans la salle du trésor pour trouver la seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit en cet instant. Le Joyau du Roi.

L'Arkenstone.

Si les nains avaient finis par exécuter les ordres donner par leur Roi, Susan avait alors affirmer à voix haute qu'elle, autant que Lucy avec Bilbon, allaient se concentrer sur une méthode de défendre Erebor. Leur rappelant ainsi à tous qu'ils avaient tous mieux à faire, comme de s'occuper de placer une défense en béton armer pour contrer et se tenir prêt à soutenir leurs alliés face aux armées d'Azog.

A ces dires, Thorin s'était alors quelque peu énerver en lui rétorquant «quels alliés?» et Susan n'avait eu besoin que de prononcer le nom de Peter pour que le Durin vienne à pâlir d'avantage, avant d'ordonner à Balin, autant qu'à Fili et Kili de les accompagner pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient placer comme défense. Pour qu'ensuite Thorin se retourne vers les autres pour qu'ils refocalisent leur attention à la recherche de la pierre blanche dans la salle du trésor.

Et tandis que Dwalin et les autres poursuivaient les recherches sous la surveillance de Thorin, Balin avait emmené les plus jeunes avec lui lorsque Susan lui avait demandé s'il détenait une salle, avec toutes les possibles machines de guerre défensive qu'il possédait pour une bataille. Et durant la ronde de la salle stockant ces machines que Balin les y avait conduits, les six membres de la Compagnie n'avaient pus s'empêcher de discuter du spectacle dont ils avaient été témoins plus tôt, surtout que les plus vieux membres avaient eux la chance de revoir des visages connus et aimés dans les Morts qui s'étaient relevés sous le chant du Pevensie. Dont le propre père de Balin et Dwalin, ou encore la mère de Thorin, qui faisaient partis de ceux s'étant avancer à leur rencontre pour leur sourire une dernière fois avant de disparaître et de passer de l'autre côté.

Fili et Kili avaient été heureux de savoir que leur grand-mère reposerait en paix auprès des siens avant de tourner leur attention vers leur Oncle, sauf que celui-ci s'était replongé dans sa fixation de l'Arkenstone qu'ils avaient faillis hurler pour qu'il revienne à la réalité. Alors les deux frères avaient sautés sur l'occasion de pouvoir quitter la salle du trésor quand Thorin les avait poussés à suivre Balin et à escorter les sœurs et le hobbit pour débuter des plans de défense et de soutien s'ils devaient appuyer leurs «alliés» en renfort.

Même si les deux frères savaient que, dans l'esprit de Thorin, le terme «allié» ne s'appliquait uniquement à Peter, pour tous les autres où en tout cas pour Fili et Kili, ils savaient que les alliés comprenaient aussi les hommes de Lacville et les deux elfes. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était tout simplement hors de question de demeurer à l'abri dans la Montagne sans rien faire, à attendre que les choses se passent.

Alors quand ils suivirent Balin et les autres dans la salle des armes «massives», Fili et Kili avaient été tous les deux des plus excités devant ce qui se dévoilait devant eux, pendant que le vieux guerrier constatait encore de ce qui se trouvait en bonne était et qui pouvait être utiliser sous la poussière et les toiles d'araignées qui recouvraient ces derniers avec le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que des personnes était entré à l'intérieur.

_ La plupart d'entre elles ont besoin de monture pour être déplacer et...

_ Pas besoin Balin, nous pouvons faire beaucoup de chose sans avoir besoin de toutes les déplacer; lui admit Susan, tout en se mettant à calculer tout ce dont elle voyait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Susan?

_ Tu vas voir Fili; lui souria Lucy, avant d'attraper la main de Kili et l'entrainant dans son sillage. Viens avec moi Kili, je vais avoir besoin de tes bras? Vous nous suivez Bilbon?

_ Je vous suis Lucy!

_ Viens avec moi Fili? Vous venez Balin?

_ Allons-y Susan!

Et ils avaient ensuite passer leur journée à désosser et à reconstruire des équipements, autant que des machines qui pourraient les soutenir dans la défense d'Erebor et le soutien des alliés. Alors que le jour suivant, au matin même, Thorin avait demandé à Dwalin, Balin et Bilbon de venir leur donner leur rapport. Bien que Thorin attendaient que les deux nains fassent leur rapport, souhaitant la présence du hobbit à ces côtés depuis tout ce que ce dernier avait accomplis lors de cette quête pour la Compagnie. Et après avoir reçu le rapport de Balin concernant les plans et stratégie misent par les deux sœurs qui étaient repartis dans la salle de «construction» avec les deux neveux de Thorin qui les y avaient accompagnés pour poursuivre leurs idées.

A la fin du rapport du vieux guerrier, Thorin s'était tourné vers Dwalin attendant de savoir si le reste de la Compagnie était parvenu à localiser l'Arkenstone. Mais à son rapport donner dans la salle du trône, la mine de Thorin était redevenu sombre et prouvant sans peine aux trois membres à quel Thorin ils faisaient en cet instant présent.

_ Pas comme il faut; répliqua durement le Durin au rapport de son camarade et capitaine, tout en demeurant face au trône, portant son attention sur la cavité vide qui ornait le haut du siège royale et qui avait été ravager à moitié par un coup de griffe du dragon.

_ Thorin, nous voulons tous revoir cette pierre et...

_ Pourtant elle n'a toujours pas été trouvée ! Cria Thorin au parole de Dwalin face à sa tentative de le calmer, comme d'essayer de lui rappeler que le Joyau était la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre aussi.

Que cet Esprit de la Montagne désirait récupérer son bien qui lui avait été pris autrefois et que, d'après les dires de l'ainé des Pevensie, s'il n'avait jamais été prélevé alors Smaug n'aurait jamais attaqué Erebor et que la Montagne désirait le retrouver. Peut-être même que la montagne était parvenu à leur cacher le Joyau après la tentative de «meurtre» que les nains avait essayé de causer sur sa personne pour se venger. Mais le fait que la Montagne les avait protégé lors de l'éboulement, prouvait à la Compagnie que celui-ci n'était nullement rancunier.

Alors où pouvait être donc l'Arkenstone?

_ Douterais-tu de la loyauté de... L'un d'entre nous? Lui demanda directement Balin après avoir hésité quelques instants à la poser, attirant ainsi l'attention de Dwalin et de Bilbon sur sa personne.

A sa question, Thorin se détourna du trône et riva son regard sur Balin pendant que Dwalin et Bilbon attendirent en silence la suite de la discussion, même si ces deux derniers se posaient eux-mêmes la question. Comme de savoir réellement ce que Thorin avait à l'esprit concernant le cœur de la Montagne, qu'avait-il derrière la tête?

_ L'Arkenstone est l'Héritage de notre peuple; lui rappela doucement Balin sur l'importance du Joyau pour le peuple de Durin. Bien qu'il ne fait aucune doute que celle-ci devrait revenir à...

_ C'est le Joyau du Roi. Ne suis-je pas le Roi? Leur demanda Thorin d'une voix coléreuse à l'encontre des Fils de Fundin pour ce dont il pensait du réel propriétaire de l'Arkenstone.

Tandis que les deux nains, autant que le hobbit, surent à présent que le Thorin qu'ils connaissaient tous, n'était nullement le Thorin qui leur faisait face en cet instant précis. Ce Thorin là était une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui les effrayaient par la même occasion lorsqu'ils vinrent à comprendre que ce dont ils craignaient tous, était en train de se produire.

Leur crainte venait de se réaliser.

_ Je vous préviens, quiconque la trouverait et la garderait pour lui, connaitrait ma vengeance; vint à les mettre en garde Thorin dangereusement pour ensuite quitter la salle du trône, laissant les autres figer sur place à la menace que le Durin venait tout juste de leur donner.

Oh que oui, Bilbon ne devait nullement dévoiler l'Arkenstone à Thorin, autant de rapporter que s'était lui qui la détenait depuis le début. Car dans le cas contraire, le hobbit ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si le nain lui mettait la main dessus?

Il ne voulait même pas penser au sort qui serait le sien si celui-ci tombait dessus en réalité ?

Terminant par réemerger de la terreur qu'il était en train de se causer de ces possibles vérités, Bilbon secoua la tête et s'empressa de quitter la salle du trône, constatant qu'il n'y avait plus que lui-même dans les lieux et se mit à la recherche de Balin pour tenter de trouver une solution pour sortir Thorin des ténèbres dans lesquelles il se plongeait d'avantage. Parvenant à retrouver Balin dans la bibliothèque, là ou le vieux guerrier avait admis qu'il irait après la réunion matinale pour regarder dans quelques parchemins, Bilbon s'arrêta à la porte d'entrée quand il vint à percevoir les reniflements résonnant à travers les étagères.

Le hobbit n'avait nullement besoin d'explication ou autre pour savoir que voir son protégé dans une telle démence, affectait grandement le vieux nain de ne pouvoir rien faire pour changer cela.

_ Le Mal du dragon; rapporta doucement Balin à l'encontre du Hobbit en se tournant vers lui, n'ayant nullement honte qu'il le voit dans un tel état de faiblesse. J'ai déjà vu cela? Ce regard... Cette obsessions... C'est un amour ardent et exclusive, Bilbon. Il a rendu fou son grand-père!

_ Il doit avoir une manière de le sortir de cette folie, Balin?

_ Le meilleur moyen serait de rendre l'Arkenstone à la Montagne et...

_ C'est Thorin qui doit le lui rendre, Balin; lui fit remarqué Bilbon se rappelant des paroles échanger avec Peter sur ce sujet.

_ Il faut éviter Bilbon. Cette pierre surpasse tout. C'est le sommet de cette immense trésor, elle donne du pouvoir à celui qui la possède. Lui remettre l'Arkenstone dans les mains de Thorin, est-ce que cela le sortirait-il de sa folie? Non Bilbon... J'ai bien peur que ça ne l'aggrave; lui admit Balin sur les risques que les choses viennent à s'aggraver d'avantage. Une autre personne pourrait rendre l'Arkenstone à la Montagne et...

_ Tu ne comprends pas Balin, cela doit être Thorin sinon...

_ De quoi parles-tu Bilbon?

_ D'après ce que m'à dis Peter, ça doit être Thorin qui doit rendre l'Arkenstone à la Montagne mais tant qu'il n'aura pas surpasser son penchant pour posséder le Joyau et bien...

_ Et bien quoi Bilbon? Lui demanda Balin inquiet de la possible réponse que le hobbit allait lui donner.

_ Que l'état dans lequel il est, vienne à s'envenimer d'avantage... Que ces penchants les plus obscures se renforceront et que...

_ Comment ça ces penchants obscures? Lui demanda Balin avant que le hobbit ne lui rapporte de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Peter sur la question de l'Arkenstone, qui lui permit de voir la totalité du problème. Aux vus de ces paroles Bilbon, j'ignore complètement ce que nous devons faire et...

 __ Je ne cesserais jamais d'avoir foi en toi, Thorin._

_ Peter.

_ Comment Bilbon?

_ Le gamin, Balin. Il a foi en Thorin. Nous devrions en faire autant et espérer nous aussi. Ayons la foi Balin, c'est tout ce qui nous reste à faire à présent pour Thorin; déclara Bilbon avec solennité et espérance que le Durin réussirait à revenir de là ou il avait sombré.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à avoir la foi et croire en eux que tout irait bien.

Dans tous les cas, Bilbon n'allait pas renoncer aussi facilement.

.xXx.

_ Ils arrivent.

Les paroles du Pevensie avait à peine été murmurer que tout le monde autour de la table à manger, tournèrent leur attention vers lui dans la crainte de ce que ces paroles voulaient réellement signifier.

Durant toute la journée de la veille, juste après la Lever des Morts, toutes les personnes de Dale s'étaient mis au travail sous les solutions et idées de pièges du Pevensie qui avait été installé, tandis que des hommes s'occupaient de consolider les rempares Nord et Est, autant que la porte menant au pont allant sur la vallée s'ouvrant vers le Royaume d'Erebor. Que d'autres qui, sous la demande du garçon confectionnaient quatre autres catapultes à tir modérés, avec les anciennes de Dale qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans les niveaux, qui seraient placés dans les autres niveaux de la ville alors que les premières avaient déjà été positionner sur le rempare avec leurs projectiles empiler sur le côté.

Terminant toutes les installations le soir-même, laissant quelques renforcement à finir le jour suivant, Peter avait confié qu'il allait s'occuper les prochains jours avec l'appui de Legolas et de Tauriel, de donner des cours de maniements des armes pour que les prochains combattants puissent se défendre face aux orques. Et le Pevensie avait finis par accepter l'offre de Bard de s'installer dans la demeure ou lui et sa famille avaient élus domicile, ayant déjà offert l'hospitalier aux deux elfes qui avaient volontiers accepter cette demande.

Ce fut d'ailleurs autour de la table du petit déjeuner, alors que Sigrid et Tilda avaient réchauffés le reste de ragout de la veille et servis à toute la famille du bathelier et à leurs invités, que Peter avait lâché l'information.

_ Les orques arrivent? Lui demanda Bard inquiet autant que sa famille, alors que Legolas et Tauriel étaient tous les deux prêt à foncer sur la porte pour alerter tout le monde mais le Pevensie vint à les rassurer.

En quelque sorte.

_ Non, se ne sont pas les orques. C'est bien pire; admit Peter, tout en tournant son attention vers Legolas et Tauriel, où la seconde vint à comprendre qui le Pevensie était en train de mentionner.

_ Se sont eux? Lui demanda Tauriel connaissant la réponse.

_ Oui.

_ Qui donc? Leur demanda Legolas n'aimant pas l'affirmation du Roi de Narnia à la question de sa camarade.

_ Les vôtres, Legolas.

_ En quoi cela est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle que les elfes soient là? Lui demanda Bard intriguer en s'apprêtant à suivre le Prince elfe à l'extérieur pour constater des paroles de l'Envoyée d'Aslan.

_ Parce que leur but premier n'est pas de nous porter assistance Bard, ils ont un but bien plus précis à l'esprit; le tint informer Peter avec nonchalance en terminant son ragout alors que le bathelier quitta la demeure pour aller retrouver Legolas avec Bain à sa suite.

_ Vous n'allez pas à leur rencontre? Lui demanda Tilda curieuse en observant le Pevensie, autant que Sigrid à ces côtés, que Tauriel qui se tenait sur le perron de la porte, son regard vriller sur l'extérieur et paraissant l'attendre.

_ Je laisse d'abord Bard et Legolas se montrer à Thranduil et tenter de calmer les choses avant que je ne sois obliger de tirer les vers du nez de cet elfe par moi-même et là... Il risquera d'avoir de la casse; vint seulement à admettre Peter sur ce qu'il avait à l'esprit et ce qu'il allait pas mal causer comme remue-ménage à son habitude, lançant un sourire amuser à Tauriel.

Celle-ci avait réellement hâte de voir ce face à face entre le Roi Sylvestre et le Roi de Narnia qui risquaient fort d'être... Explosive.

Aux paroles de Peter, Legolas n'avait pas attendus d'avantage pour se rendre sur la cour principale, très vite suivis par Bard et Bain, se figeant en apercevant les rangs elfes armurer pour la guerre dans leurs armures d'or pénétrant dans la place centrale par l'une des rues qui menait vers le pont Sud sans nulle doute par où le reste de l'armée était en train d'arriver avec son père qui devait se trouver dans le contingent. Son Père avait-il enfin décidé à les soutenir dans cette prochaine guerre? Ou bien allait-il encore partir à l'affrontement de la Montagne et de son obsession pour les gemmes?

_ Pensez-vous réellement que votre Père risque de nous poser problème? Vint à le questionner Bard quelque peu inquiet des paroles que lui avaient tenus le Pevensie.

_ Je l'ignore complètement Bard et c'est ce que je redoutes le plus; lui répondit Legolas avant de finir par discerner l'approche de son père derrière un bataillon d'elfe.

Bataillon d'elfe qui venait à s'étendre dans toutes les rues paver de la ville des hommes en ruines, en rang serrer et des plus impartiales montrant à tous l'implacacité des elfes lors d'une guerre, alors que leur Roi termina par montrer le bout de son nez. Escorter par une cavalerie d'elfe à cheval, montant lui-même son élan de combat, le Roi Thranduil vint à stopper sa monture dans la cour alors que Bard et Legolas se frayaient un chemin parmi les soldats s'écartant de leur chemin parmi les soldats s'écartant de leur chemin pour les laisser arriver jusqu'à lui.

_ Seigneur Thranduil! On ne s'attendait pas à vous voir? Rapporta Bard dans le vif du sujet, ne manquant nullement le coup d'oeil que celui-ci lança à Legolas se tenant derrière lui sur sa droite.

_ J'ai appris votre détresse; rapporta uniquement Thranduil avant de river son attention vers l'arrière, par le chemin d'où il était arrivé et ou quatre chevaux de traits, attacher à un attelage tirant une charrette pleine de provisions et de vivre dans leur sillage, et un second attelage suivant derrière.

A cette vue, Bard, autant que le reste de la population ne purent s'empêcher d'être soulager de savoir qu'ils allaient ainsi avoir assez pour tenir jusqu'au printemps s'ils rationnaient correctement.

_ Qu'avez-vous réellement en tête Père? Lui demanda de but en blanc Legolas connaissant celui-ci pour savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Vous n'avez jamais rien offert par générosité sans demander quelque chose en échange. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

_ Tu me déçois sincèrement Legolas, je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu viennes à désobéir à mes ordres...

_ Vos ordres? Je refuse de suivre les ordres d'un Seigneur qui préfère se terrer dans son Royaume plutôt que d'empêcher une prochaine invasion de l'Est; répliqua durement et déterminer Legolas au dire de son Père, autant que de son Roi. Je préfère me battre pour mes convictions plutôt que pour quelques gemmes sans valeur...

_ L'Héritage de mon peuple ne serait être abandonner aux mains des nains et en tant que Prince, Legolas, c'est aussi ton devoir de le protéger; lui répliqua durement Thranduil sur ce fait.

_ Mon épée défendra uniquement les innocents et les personnes qui auront besoin de ma protection Père. Et jamais je ne suivrai votre combat obsessionnel, ne comptez pas sur moi pour être de votre côté cette fois-ci? Lui affirma Legolas déterminer dans ces paroles et s'avançant pour se tenir au côté de Bard face à son Père. Je me battrais au côté des hommes et des nains contre les orques. Et vous?

_ Arrêtez mon Fils et ramenez le au Royaume ! Vint à ordonner Thranduil à deux de ces elfes qui avancèrent à la rencontre de leur Prince. Quelques jours enfermer dans ces quartiers, devrait lui permettre de reprendre pied avec ces réelles obligations ?

_ Vous ne pouvez...; débuta Bard choquer des ordres du Roi à l'encontre de son propre fils, s'interposant ouvertement devant les deux elfes qui avaient brisé les lignes et qui allaient mettre Legolas aux arrêts.

Mais tout le monde vint à s'arrêter lorsqu'ils perçurent les bruits d'applaudissements et des ricanements fort amuser qui vinrent à faire tourner toutes les attentions vers celui qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Alors quand Bard et Legolas avisèrent Peter, appuyer avec nonchalance sur l'une des colonnes du corridor entourant la place de la cour centrale ou ils étaient tous rassembler. Les paupières closes et le pied droit appuyer contre le colonne dans son dos, et continuant d'applaudir avec ironie alors que Tauriel se tenait à ces côtés avec Sigrid et Tilda à leurs côtés, Bain étant demeurer devant les marches de l'escalier juste devant eux. Et tous les quatre regardèrent le Pevensie, attendant de voir comme tous les autres, de ce que l'Envoyé d'Aslan allait faire à présent qu'il avait attiré l'attention du Roi elfe autant que les autres elfes sur lui.

_ Je dois dire que je n'avais pas encore donner de crédit aux paroles qu'on faisait sur votre dos puisque je préférai faire moi-même ma propre opinion mais... Aux vus de ce dont je viens d'être témoins et de tous les crimes que vous êtes accusés, je peux admettre que les nains avaient fort raison à votre encontre; rapporta narquoisement Peter, tout en continuant de garder les yeux fermer et le visage tourner vers les autres. C'est réellement des plus pitoyable! Vous êtes pitoyable!

_ Que l'on m'arrête ce gamin! Lança Thranduil à ces soldats, n'ayant nullement apprécier ces paroles alors que des elfes obéirent à son ordre et allaient s'emparer du Pevensie.

Seulement, personnes n'eurent le temps de faire un pas en avant, aussi bien que les camarades du Pevensie pour se mettre en travers de la route des elfes pour les stopper, que Peter n'eut qu'à river son visage dans leur direction et de relever ces paupières pour faire faire dévoiler ces yeux. Et les prunelles bleu qui étaient la seule chose recouvrant ces yeux, furent colorer d'une teinte or dangereuse, stoppant nette tous les elfes autant que les hommes de Lacville qui reculèrent quelque peu de la place, sachant tous de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il entrait dans cet état de «magie». Alors qu'un grondement fit trembler les ruines de Dale et qu'un rugissement résonna par la même occasion, forçant les elfes à reculer devant lui pendant qu'il se redressait sur sa place, tournant toute son attention vers le Roi Sylvestre qui le fixa avec un regard calculateur.

Parce que si ces soldats pouvaient percevoir le danger émanant de ce gamin et qu'il n'était nullement quelqu'un à prendre à la légère, Thranduil pouvait totalement apercevoir l'aura plus que, imposante qui irradiait autour de lui. Reconnaissant sans peine la bénédiction d'Aslan dans celle-ci, le Roi elfe pouvait facilement discerner celle du gamin et constater que celui-ci paraissait plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui et qu'il faisait pas partis des personnes qu'il fallait contredire, autant que s'en faire un ennemi.

_ Qui...?

_ Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas m'être présenté convenablement mon «cher»; s'amusa à répliquer Peter avec ironie en employant le terme «mon cher», tout en effectuant une courbette des plus ironique. Je suis le Grand Roi Peter de Narnia, Envoyé d'Aslan pour effectuer votre propre travail de défendre l'Est des orques. Alors dîtes-moi, Thranduil de Forêt Noire, êtes-vous toujours aussi focaliser sur vos gemmes? Tandis que votre propre fils fait votre propre boulot à votre place, est-ce que vous arrivez à trouver le sommeil la nuit avec tous vos actes de lâchetés?

_ Comment osez...?

_ Comment j'oses? Répéta Peter plus que choquer de l'accusation qu'était en train de lui lancer le Roi Elfes vers lui. C'est une plaisanterie! Comment VOUS vous osez sortir de telles âneries devant témoins de la véritable raison qui vous a poussés à venir ici? La seule chose qui vous préoccupes est de récupérer des gemmes qui ne vous a jamais appartenu...

_ Ces gemmes sont un héritage et...

_ Et vous vous focalisez plus sur votre «héritage» plutôt que sur le plus précieux des cadeaux que vous possédez déjà Thranduil? Lui rétorqua Peter sèchement, tout en pointant son doigt droit vers un elfe bien précis. Le voilà votre «héritage» le plus précieux que vous devrez de défendre et de protéger, lui, aussi bien que son avenir, plutôt que de poursuivre ces disputes infantiles avec les nains; lui fit-il remarquer alors que Legolas vrillait son regard vers lui, refusant de tourner son attention vers son Père qui avait river son regard sur lui à ces paroles. Qui penserait de la sorte alors que des armées d'orques avancent sur nous pour nous détruire? Quel Roi censé viendrait à agir de la sorte envers son propre fils? Envers ces propres sujets? C'est sur leurs avenirs que tous va se jouer?

_ Et que dîtes-vous de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne? Lui demanda Thranduil cassant dans ces accusations à son encontre, n'ayant nullement apprécier qu'il sous-entend devant tous qu'il préférait des gemmes à son propre fils. J'ai cru comprendre que lui et le reste de sa Compagnie s'étaient enfermer dans la Montagne...?

_ Sauf que Thorin a l'excuse d'être sous l'effet d'une malédiction Thranduil, le touchant personnellement. Et vous? Quelle est votre excuses pour vos dires?

_ Quelle malédiction? Lui demanda Bard plus qu'étonné d'apprendre une telle chose que le Pevensie ne leur avait point rapporter.

_ Un sujet qui ne concerne uniquement Thorin et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir briser, Bard. Mais toute autre personne dans le style d'attitude de Thranduil qui viendrait à s'approcher de la Montagne, perdrait d'avantage l'esprit; fit simplement savoir Peter sur la question, tout en pointant son attention vers Thranduil, lui lançant une attention déterminer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était des plus sérieux. Donc sachez ceci Thranduil, j'ai dis à Thorin et aux autres de s'enfermer dans la Montagne pour plus de sécurité, autant que pour maintenir les innocents loin du Mal du trésor et je me chargerais de quiconque essayera d'y entrer par la force...

_ Donc vous avez ouvertement empêcher les hommes de se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur d'Erebor...?

_ Sauf que c'est Thorin qui nous a refuser d'y entrer et Peter a été chassé de la montagne pour nous avoir défendus contre lui; répliqua Legolas pour défendre le Pevensie et rappelant à tous que le nain l'avait chassé d'Erebor parce qu'il avait essayé de le défendre. Il a risqué sa vie pour nous tous et...

_ Laissez tomber Legolas. Vous n'avez nullement besoin de discuter avec Thranduil parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de parler avec lui; lui répliqua durement Peter avant de se vriller son attention sur le Roi elfe. Alors Thranduil, qu'allez-vous faire à présent? Nous soutenir ou vous mettre un troisième Envoyé d'Aslan sur le dos?

_ Ni l'un, ni l'autre; rapporta Thranduil pour ainsi contredire le Pevensie sur le choix qu'il lui avait donné. Nous pouvons rapatrier votre peuple Bard, pour les mettre à l'abri dans notre forêt...

_ C'est une blague? Demanda choquer Peter de l'offre que l'elfe faisait aux Lacvilliens.

_ Vous êtes sérieux? Lui demanda Bard surpris de la proposition alors que beaucoup de personne vinrent à partager cette information entre eux et de la possibilité de pouvoir quitter ce lieux avant que les orques ne viennent à débarquer.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire exactement Thranduil?

_ Peter? Appela doucement Tauriel pour tenter de le calmer.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire Thranduil? Vous servir des arbres pour qu'ils soient votre ligne de défense et faire votre boulot à votre place? Rappelez-moi de l'état de votre domaine avant que moi et mes sœurs nous venions à arriver chez vous?

_ Nous vous avions rien demandés...?

_ Rien demandé? _Rien demandé_? Répéta Peter comme s'il avait du mal à encaisser les termes de l'elfe alors qu'une fureur sans nom était en train de grimper en lui. Bard, vous ne pouvez pas accepter cette proposition; répliqua-t'il à l'encontre du bathelier sur les doutes qu'il détenait amplement de la confiance des elfes sylvestres. Les elfes ont laissés le Mal ronger leur propre terre sans rien faire durant ces dernières décennies et, c'est moi et les miens qui ont réveillés les arbres qui ont fais votre boulot de faire déguerpir les araignées et les autres... Si vous les suivez Bard, l'Est tombera!

_ Que voulez-vous dire Peter? Lui demanda Bard souhaitant connaître l'idée du garçon qu'il avait à l'esprit.

_ Ne l'écoutez pas Bard, vous et les vôtres seront en sécurité sur nos terres et...

_ Vos terres? Répéta avec ironie Peter aux paroles du Roi elfe. Ces terres ne vous appartiennent pas Thranduil. Elles appartiennent aux arbres et seul la forêt est maitre de ces lieux, vous les elfes avez investis ces terres autrefois et avaient préférés oublier l'histoire que ces derniers détenaient, pour faire croire à tous que vous êtes grand mais désoler de vous décevoir Thranduil, vous n'êtes rien! Strictement rien du tout! Vous êtes une race tout aussi faible que vous prétendez que les nains et les hommes le sont!

_ Espèce de petit...

_ Venez donc me le dire en face petit roitelet, au lieu d'appeler vos chiens de gardes pour faire votre sale boulot; nargua Peter en faisant écarter Tauriel et les enfants de Bard de son chemin, pour ainsi éviter qu'il soit pris dans la possible charge du Roi elfe à son encontre si celui-ci venait à le charger, tout en ayant désigner les soldats elfes devant lui, s'attendant pleinement à une attaque, la main sur la garde de son arme à sa ceinture prêt à la dégainer à tout instant. Ou vous avez trop la trouille de venir jusqu'à moi? Parce que moi j'ai une folle envie de passer mes nerfs sur la tête de quelqu'un, alors?

_ Je ne tomberais nullement dans ce petit jeu avec vous; cracha avec suffisance Thranduil en fusillant Peter du regard, bien qu'il était amplement chatouilleux de saisir la garde de ces lames et d'apprendre le respect à ce garnement, préférant une autre méthode. Vous êtes loin de vos terres et de vos royaumes, autant que de vos sujets, vous n'êtes rien ici. Strictement rien! Vous n'êtes le roi de personne!

_ Bard? Si nous ne défendons pas ces terres et que nous laissons les orques s'emparer de ces lieux, autant que de la Montagne, plus personne ne sera à l'abri n'importe ou qu'il soit? Lui fit savoir Peter à l'encontre du bathelier, refusant catégoriquement de tomber dans le jeu du Roi elfe, autant que de prendre compte de ces dernières paroles à son encontre. Les arbres seront submergés par le nombre et la Forêt tombera, et le reste des terres tomberont les unes après les autres...

_ Nous aurions plus de chance dans la forêt et...

_ Nos enfants seront en sécurité et...

_ Nous devons suivre les elfes et quitter cet endroit, et...

_ Bard? Appela doucement Legolas pour que le Bathelier choisisse et prenne une décision aux vus des exclamations des autres habitants face à l'offre des elfes.

Même si pour Legolas et Tauriel, la décision avait déjà été prise et qu'ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de quitter les côtés du Roi de Narnia quoi qu'il advienne.

_ Si Dale avait été en meilleure état, nous aurions pus tenir nos postes Peter mais...; débuta Bard observant Peter qui leva les bras au ciel, comme le prenant à témoin de sa décision, se détournant de lui en hochant la tête de gauche à droite à ces paroles, en appuyant sa main contre la colonne, tout en se mettant à chercher une possible solution. Que ceux qui veulent quitter Dale, n'ont qu'à...

 _«Même contre la peur»_

 _«Quant les loups sont affamés»_

 _«Même sous la terreur»_

 _«Sa dignité rabaissée»_

Se figeant tous à la voix de Peter venant à résonner doucement alors que tous constatèrent qu'il était de nouveau en train de chanter, et tous les curieux s'étaient rivés vers lui qui s'était détourné de la colonne sur lequel il s'appuyait avant de détourner toute son attention sur les habitants de Lacville qui l'observèrent, autant que les elfes. Alors que de son point de vue, Peter avait retenus la fureur monstre qui ne demandait qu'à exploser sur la tête du Roi elfe au fond de lui face au doute que ce foutue elfe avait causé, lorsqu'une nouvelle remontée magique avait refais surface au fond de lui. Et au lieu d'user de celle-ci pour faire déguerpir les elfes, il allait les utiliser pour autre chose.

Quelque chose qui allait lui permettre de rassurer, autant que de convaincre les plus sceptiques du bien fonder de ces paroles, autant que de leur combat.

 _«Même au pied du mur»_

 _«Que le temps s'est écoulé»_

 _«Nu sans son armure»_

 _«Même contre une armée»_

 _«Crier»_

Etant descendus les quelques marches pour mener ces pas sur la place centrale et devant les elfes sylvestres qui ne purent s'empêcher de reculer face à lui, percevant sans peine une aura lumineuse commençant à être perçus aux yeux de tous. Sauf qu'avant que tous n'aient pus en voir d'avantage, à ces dernières paroles, au terme «crier», Peter avait frapper le sol de son pied droit et projeter l'aura magique qu'il déployait dans la terre en une vague colorer qui obligea les elfes à rompre leur formation et à s'écarter autant que possible de ce sol luisant. Surtout des espèces de poussière étoilée qui s'en échappaient et s'élevaient du sol, rappelant à tous les elfes, l'instant où tous les arbres de la forêt s'étaient éveillés les uns après les autres.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, la magie du Pevensie était en train de s'accrocher au pavé autour de sa personne et les plus proches de lui, purent déjà apercevoir que les fissures, la suie, la terre et autres saletés qui s'étaient répandus sur les dalles avec le temps et après l'attaque du dragon, étaient tous en train de disparaître petit à petit. Laissant des dalles de marbre des plus propres derrière le sillage de Peter qui s'avança parmi les elfes sans tenir compte de la frayeur qu'il leur causait, surtout que le Pevensie se fichait éperdument des elfes, totalement focaliser sur Dale, aussi bien que sur les hommes s'y trouvant.

S'était après tout eux, qu'il voulait convaincre en priorité.

 _«On a tous le droit de vivre»_

 _«Et tous une étoile à suivre»_

 _«Malgré le défi qu'on sait»_

 _«Et les sacrifices qu'on fait»_

 _«On n'a qu'une seule route à prendre»_

 _«Et qu'une seule justice à rendre»_

 _«Pour ceux qui viendront après»_

 _«Ne renoncez jamais!»_

 _«Jamais»_

Ayant souris à Tilda qui s'était laissé émerveillé par les lueurs s'élevant du sol tout autour du garçon et avait essayé d'en attraper quelques unes, finissant avec la main de Peter sur la tête avant que celui-ci ne rive son attention sur Bard et tous les autres hommes de Lacville, termina par courir. Non pas comme quand il chargeait quelqu'un mais plutôt se déplaça dans Dale pour projeter la magie se répandant de sous ces pieds et dont l'onde vint à gagner les murs et les demeures, tout autour de son passage, avant qu'il ne vienne à monter sur l'un des monticule de pierre qui s'était détaché du mur derrière. Rivant toute son attention sur Bard et les deux elfes qui l'avaient suivis, autant que le reste des curieux à ce phénomène qu'il était en train de propager autour de lui.

 _«Même face à l'horreur»_

 _«Quand tous les dés sont jetés»_

 _«Là où il n'y a plus à rêver»_

 _«Même sous les injures»_

 _«Qui pourraient vous faire douter»_

 _«Devoir avancer bien sûr»_

 _«Sans rien à regretter»_

 _«Et crier»_

Face à ces paroles plus que convainquant que Peter était en train de leur donner depuis le sommet de ces débris empiler, devant lequel les hommes s'étaient mis à se rassembler pour l'écouter. Autant que Legolas et Tauriel qui demeurèrent à la suite de Bard et de sa famille, alors que Thranduil faisait avancer sa monture dans le sillage, uniquement restant à l'arrière et son attention river sur les parois autour d'eux, ou se propageait la magie du Pevensie, effaçant les fissures et les aléas du temps.

Et à l'instant même ou il eut finis ces paroles après avoir pointer les elfes à son passage, surtout en pointant Thranduil, concernant les «injures» et les «doutes», Peter frappa une nouvelle fois le rocher sous lui de son pied droit avant de s'accroupir et de s'accrocher à la seconde même où l'onde lumineuse eut finit par avoir raison de la désolation œuvrant dans Dale.

 _«On a tous le droit de vivre»_

 _«Et tous une étoile à suivre»_

 _«Malgré le défi qu'on sait»_

 _«Et les sacrifices qu'on fait»_

 _«On n'a qu'une seule route à prendre»_

 _«Et qu'une seule juste à rendre»_

 _«Pour ceux qui viendront après»_

 _«Ne renoncez jamais!»_

 _«Jamais»_

Et à la stupéfaction la plus totale chez tous les témoins qui durent se reculer devant les débris qui s'illuminèrent d'avantage et terminèrent par se redresser d'eux-mêmes, lévitant et soulevant sans peine le Pevensie qui s'était accroupis dessus pour ne pas tomber lors de la montée. Terminant par refermer la brèche dans le mur qui s'était écroulé lors du carnage causer par le dragon, et qui n'était pas le seul endroit dans la ville qui se mit à se reconstruire sous la magie déployer. Tandis que le Pevensie poursuivit son avancée, envoyant la magie qu'il continuait de sentir monter en lui comme des puissantes vague de chaleur, enjambant les toits des demeures et terminant par marcher sur les rempare avant de grimper sur la balustrade et vriller son attention vers ceux se trouvant sous sa personne.

 _«Même venue sa dernière heure»_

 _«Que les Dieux vous ont abandonné»_

 _«Et tous les espoirs désespérés»_

 _«Rester dans son cœur, l'enfant que l'on est»_

 _«On a qu'une seule vie à vivre»_

 _«Et qu'un seul destin à suivre»_

 _«Pour ceux qui viendront après»_

 _«Oh ne renoncez jamais!»_

 _«Jamais»_

Et sous leurs attentions à tous plus que stupéfait, les dégâts causer par Smaug et par les aléas du temps vinrent à toute disparaître, guider par la voix du chant du Pevensie, Dale venait à retrouver sa gloire d'an temps et à présent capable de résister à une quelconque attaque d'une armée faisant sourire Bard, aussi bien que Legolas et Tauriel. Le peu de magie que l'enfant venait à déployer par instant, il ne venait jamais à le déployer pour lui-même mais pour les autres. Lui et sa famille étaient d'un altruisme à toute épreuve avant d'écouter le garçon dans le discours qu'il avait la ferme intention de donner à tous.

_ « _Ne renoncez_ jamais»; termina de chanter le Pevensie, se tenant de la main gauche à l'étendard qui était réapparus du néant flottant au gré du vent et qu'il observa un instant, même s'il ne pouvait voir par ces propres yeux mais par le biais de son «radar» avant de reporter son regard vers tous les autres. Aujourd'hui, ici-même, dans cette ville revenus des cendres d'un temps révolus, vous allez chacun devoir prendre la plus grande décision de votre vie qui aura pour conséquence de l'avenir de vos enfants et des prochaines générations qui viendront après vous. Allez-vous suivre les elfes et fuir en sachant que le pire vous trouvera? Ou allez-vous affronter l'ennemi en face? Leur questionna-t'il de but en blanc percevant sans peine leur hésitation et leur terreur à travers les auras, et décida d'être purement sincère avec eux tous. Je sais que vous avez peur et que vous êtes terrifier par tout cela, parce que je le suis moi aussi. Je suis moi-même mort de peur par ce qui arrive sur nous parce que je sais ce qui nous attends. Ces orques viennent pour nous anéantir jusqu'au dernier enfant, ils ne feront aucune distinctions et seront sans aucune pitié. Ils ont été dressés pour tout ravager sur leur passage et si vous abandonnez Erebor, le reste des Royaumes tomberont les uns après les autres et les orques auront gagner. La Terre du Milieu leur appartiendra.

«Un vieil ami m'a rapporté, quelques minutes avant une terrible bataille, que ce n'était pas le nombre de combattant qui faisait une victoire mais la conviction du cœur des soldats qui la menaient. J'y ai cru et j'y crois toujours. Battez-vous pour vos familles! Battez vous pour vos amis! C'est en eux que réside votre plus grande force! Je ne suis pas de ces terres, moi et les miens, nous ne sommes pas de ces contrées et notre peuple est à présent en sécurité, mais pas vous. C'est vrai qu'il serait si simple pour moi et les miens d'abandonner comme vous le faîtes vous tous, comme vous voulez le faire en cet instant, de rentrer chez nous et de vous laissez à vos batailles, autant qu'à vos disputes infantiles et dérisoire... Mais ce n'est pas en moi! Ce n'est pas dans mes gênes de laisser un problème non résolus et de fuir pour la laisser aux autres qui devront le gérer par eux-mêmes. Je ne tournerais jamais le dos à qui que se soit quand je sais que je peux faire une différence et mettre des bâtons dans les roues de nos Ennemis. C'est ce que je suis et qui je serait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.»

_ C'est vrai que j'ai peur de la mort comme vous tous d'ailleurs mais je n'ai nullement la frayeur de l'affronter en face et je lui ferais dignement face comme nous tous. Nous sommes tous destinés à partir un jour ou l'autre, c'est le sens même d'une vie; leur rapporta Peter avec foi et conviction. Nous venons au monde, nous grandissons, nous aimons, nous donnons à autrui et nous poursuivons notre voyage de l'autre côté, car c'est ce qu'est la Mort. Rien qu'un autre chemin, une autre aventure nous attendant par la suite. Que je vive ou je meurs, peu importe pour moi car j'ai l'intention de me battre et de faire face aux orques qui arriveront dans quelques jours; leur confia-t'il sur le chemin qu'il avait entrepris d'accomplir. Pour tout orque que je tuerais, je sais que des vies seront épargnés et j'irais jusqu'au bout de mes forces, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour empêcher cette invasion de l'Est. Je me bats pour les Nains. Je me bats pour les Hommes. Je me bats pour les Elfes. Alors qui se battra avec moi? Qui sera mon frère d'arme? Vint à crier le Pevensie venant à dégainer son arme de sa main droite pour appuyer ces dires, cherchant à savoir qui allait le suivre dans ce combat.

Et si Peter savait déjà que Legolas et Tauriel seraient tous les deux de la partie, se doutant un peu que Bard le soutiendrait aussi dans la bataille, il n'aurait pas imaginer que ces mots auraient atteints autant tous les hommes de Lacville, aussi bien que les elfes de Thranduil. Il semblerait que ces derniers avaient apprécier que le Pevensie vienne à les inclure dans ces paroles, qui essayèrent de ne pas tourner leur regard vers leur Roi se doutant que celui-ci n'avait peut-être pas aimer qu'ils approuvent ces paroles. Sauf que cela ne put nullement empêcher la fierté de monter chez Peter et il s'empressa très vite de poser l'ultimatum à Thranduil pour connaître son avis sur la question.

_ Alors Thranduil? Etes-vous avec nous pour ce combat? Ou allez-vous fuir? Que dîtes-vous?

A sa question, tous les regard se vrillèrent sur le Roi elfe, attendant de connaître aux aussi la réponse qu'il allait remettre au Roi de Narnia, s'ils allaient, oui ou non, faire partie du combat. Et aux vus du silence qu'il laissa plonger autour de sa personne, donnant plus de pression dans l'air qu'il appréciait avant que Thranduil ne finisse par donner sa réponse.

_ Je crois que nous sommes alliés à présent, Roi Peter.

.xXx.

Après avoir quitter les côtés de Balin à la bibliothèque, Bilbon était partis se balader dans la montagne. Si au début, il avait voulus rejoindre les filles et les deux plus jeunes Durin dans leur salle de construction pour leurs machines de défense et de guerre, le hobbit avait décidé de demeurer à l'écart pour ne pas les inquiéter. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se voir dans un miroir pour savoir que l'inquiétude et une profonde détermination tiraient les traits de son visage.

A présent, il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela, autant que les possibles solutions qu'ils avaient devant eux pour empêcher que les choses ne viennent à dégénérer d'avantage. Surtout qu'ils auraient tous besoin que le Durin soit au meilleure de sa forme lorsque les orques allaient débarqués alors ils devaient impérativement trouver une solution.

Terminant par s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs dans l'un des couloirs attenant d'une des salles non loin de la salle du trésor, Bilbon était plongé dans ces réflexions lorsqu'il plongea sa main au fond de sa poche intérieur de sa veste, pour la ressortir avec quelque chose se trouvant dans la paume de sa main.

_ C'est quoi ça?

Sursautant à l'entente de cette voix résonnant dans son dos sur sa droite, Bilbon s'empressa de se retourner, ayant tout juste le temps de se relever de sa place lorsque Thorin lui fonça dessus et terminant par se retrouver face à lui en quelques secondes.

_ Dans votre main? Précisa Thorin d'une voix autoritaire.

_ Ce... Ce n'est rien.

_ Montrez-moi!

_ C'est...; débuta calmement Bilbon avant de lui dévoiler celle-ci et son contenu qui se révélait être nulle autre qu'un gland et qui surpris grandement Thorin à sa vue. Je l'ai ramassé dans le jardin de Beorn.

_ Vous l'avez gardé tout ce temps? Lui demanda le nain dans un murmure hébété que le hobbit avait conservé une telle chose depuis leur rencontre avec le Changeur de peau.

_ Je le planterai dans mon jardin, à Cul-de-sac.

_ C'est un pauvre trophée à rapporter chez soi; lui souria Thorin devant le peu de gloire d'une telle chose.

_ Un jour il poussera. A chaque fois que je le verrai, je me souviendrai. De tout ce qui est arrivé de bon, de mauvais... Et quelle chance que j'ai eu de rentrer chez moi; finit par lui admettre le hobbit sur ce que ce gland allait représenter quand il l'aura planter dans son jardin lorsqu'il sera rentré chez lui.

Et à ces paroles, le hobbit vit le changement s'opérer chez le nain. Le sourire que Thorin lui donna en cet instant lui prouvait que celui-ci était réellement toujours là. Comme le lui avait précisé Peter, il fallait continuer de parler à Thorin même s'il fallait aborder des sujets simples et quotidiens pour le ramener à la lumière. Il allait d'ailleurs poursuivre une discussion avec lui, espérant ainsi le garder assez lucide pour l'empêcher de sombrer d'avantage.

Sauf qu'il n'en eut pas l'occasion lorsqu'une autre personne vint à l'avertir d'une nouvelle qui n'allait nullement être au goût du Durin.

_ Thorin! Les elfes sont entrés en masse dans Dale. Ils sont près d'un milliers; vint à lui informer Dwalin sur ce que lui et les autres en poste de garde avait été témoins. Et... Il semblerait que le gamin est usé de sa magie pour redonner à Dale sa gloire d'an temps. Il l'a totalement restauré.

Le changement fut des plus radicale!

Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de frayeur lorsque Thorin vint à frapper violemment le mur derrière lui alors que la mine ouverte qu'il détenait l'instant d'avant, s'était refermer très vite. Un visage dangereux et furieux l'avait remplacé, donnant plus que des sueurs froides, autant à Bilbon qu'à Dwalin.

_ Je dois parler à ce gamin! Tout de suite!

Il devait en aucun cas renoncer. Mais en cet instant précis, Bilbon avait des énormes doutes.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **alors qu'en avez vous penser? :)**

 **comme toujours, la suite sera pour dimanche prochain :)**

 **bonne semaine à tous ;) et à dimanche prochain :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	62. Chapitre 61 Qu'attends tu réellement de

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme d'habitude voici la suite que vous attendiez ;)**

 **merci a Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira :)**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 61: «Qu'attends-tu réellement de moi?»**

 __ Je crois que nous sommes alliés à présent, Roi Peter._

.xXx.

La déclaration de Thranduil fit souffler de soulagement tout le monde de savoir que les elfes seraient eux aussi de la partie dans le prochain combat qui allait arrivé, alors que Peter termina par redescendre sur la terre ferme en empruntant les escaliers pour descendre du rempare pendant que les habitants étaient en train de s'émerveiller devant la beauté d'une Dale retrouver. Surtout quand ces derniers se retrouvèrent estomaquer lorsque les arbres morts de Dale se mirent à refleurir et à s'épanouir dans les rues paver, se mettant à chanter et à remuer aussi bien leurs branches et leurs racines, obligeant les personnes autour à faire attention ou ils mettaient les pieds pour ne pas se retrouver par terre. Peter souriant à la vue de ces derniers, se rappelant sans peine de la vision qu'il avait eu en voyant ceux-ci se joindre au combat des hommes pour protéger la ville de nouveaux intacte, avec l'appui des dryades et des ondines depuis la rivière geler.

Tout se déroulait exactement comme il avait été témoins dans cette vision. Maintenant que les elfes étaient avec eux, il ne manquait plus que...

Chancelant sur la dernière marche des escaliers lorsqu'un vertige le prit, Peter dut se tenir à la paroi du rempare à côté, attendant que le vertige disparaisse lorsqu'il vint à percevoir un grondement dans sa tête, lui faisant pleinement comprendre ce qui se passait. L'Esprit d'Erebor était en train de lui envoyer son message, lui faisant percevoir par la même occasion de la violence de la fureur qui l'abattait lorsqu'il avait finis par apprendre la nouvelle.

Nouvelle qui ne l'enchantait guère par la même occasion.

 __ Je dois parler à ce gamin! Tout de suite!_

_ Thorin.

_ Peter?

Redressant la tête à l'appel de son prénom, Peter avisa l'aura de Tauriel venant à sa rencontre avec Bard et Legolas, tandis que celle de Thranduil ne se trouvait non loin derrière eux, ayant finis par descendre du dos de sa monture. Et aux vus de l'aura dégager par les trois premiers, ces derniers se trouvaient inquiets pour lui et bien que Peter ne voulait nullement penser au pire, il redoutait tout de même sa prochaine confrontation avec le nain.

_ Que se passe-t'il? Les orques...

_ Non Tauriel. Les orques sont encore loin dans le sud et ceux de Gundabad n'ont pas encore bouger de leur position. Non, c'est... C'est Thorin. Il veut me parler; rapporta simplement Peter sur ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à aller faire.

_ Comment...?

_ Je suis en contact avec l'Esprit d'Erebor, Thranduil et il m'a fait savoir que Thorin voulait me parler.

_ Et sur quoi voudrait-il vous parlé?

_ A votre avis Bard? Répliqua Peter, tout en désignant le Roi elfe et ces soldats de la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient le sujet principale de cette discussions. Je peux vous laissez sans craindre de retrouver de nouveau cette cité en ruine?

_ Allez-y Peter. Nous veillerons au grain; vint à promettre Legolas sur la question, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers son père sachant qu'il le surveillerait personnellement, autant que de le garder loin de Tauriel par la même occasion.

_ Merci Legolas. Je vais y aller avec Cornélia, cela sera plus rapide... En espérant, bien sur, que Thorin n'aura pas l'intention de me trucider quand je lui porterai la nouvelle.

_ Quelle nouvelle?

_ Que vous êtes alliés Thranduil.

_ Je ne suis qu'allié qu'avec vous et Bard, dois-je le rappeler?

_ Et dois-je vous rappelez Thranduil que je suis l'allié des nains d'Erebor donc... Vous l'êtes vous aussi par la même occasion; lui fit remarquer Peter sans prendre des gants avec le Roi elfe sur la question avant de tourner son attention vers sa licorne qui venait à sa rencontre depuis la rue qu'il avait descendus plus tôt. Mettez donc vos différences de côtés tant que le problème de cette invasion ne sera pas régler parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer les arbitres entre vous deux, compris? Lui fit-il savoir durement sur ce qu'il pensait de cette situation avant d'aller à la rencontre de sa monture.

Les hommes et les elfes vinrent à s'écarter de son passage, tous encore subjugué par la beauté de la licorne qui avançait doucement à la rencontre de son cavalier qui attendait patiemment qu'elle arrive jusqu'à lui, après qu'il s'était éloigné quelque peu de Thranduil pour montrer clairement qui mettait un terme à leur échange. Pas besoin que l'elfe sylvestre vienne à le chauffer avec des idioties alors qu'il allait sans nulle doute passer un sale quart d'heure avec le Durin, sur leur alliance avec les elfes de la Forêt Noire. Et dès qu'elle arriva à ces côtés, Peter grimpa sur son dos et ne faisant plus cas des autres, autant que de leur bonne chance à son encontre, laissa Cornélia le mener jusqu'au porte de Dale avant qu'elle ne vienne à emprunter le chemin jusqu'au porte du Royaume des nains. Dont la porte d'entrée avait été, comme l'avait fais savoir Peter, reboucher et solidement renforcer par une pile de rocher et autres morceaux de pierre qui avaient été consolider pour dresser un rempare impénétrable. En espérant qu'aucun troll ne s'amuserait à agir comme un bélier pour la défoncer bien évidemment?

Et se fut sur ce rempare que Peter localisa sans peine Thorin.

C'est en stoppant sa licorne à quelques mètres du pont menant au «rempare» de la Montagne que Peter avisa le corbeau quitter le hall d'Erebor et prendre la direction de l'Est, qu'il descendit du dos de Cornélia pour s'avancer, ressentant sans peine le regard du Durin sur lui. Percevant les auras du reste de la Compagnie dans la montagne, se rendant ainsi compte que Bilbon et Dwalin étaient tous les deux partis avertir les autres de sa venu et leur permettant ainsi de discuter sans aucun témoins. A l'exception de la Montagne en elle-même.

Alors qu'aux vus de la noirceur entourant l'aura de Thorin, Peter se douta que s'était à lui d'ouvrir les «pour-parler», autant qu'il pouvait gardé la situation sous contrôle avant que tout ne vienne à déraper par la même occasion. Conservant par ailleurs ces paupières closes pour l'instant et se remerciant à lui-même d'avoir conserver ces gants et ces manches longs recouvrant ces nouveaux bras et mains écailleuses en pierre. Nul besoin d'avertir Thorin sur ce sujet... Pour l'instant en tout cas.

_ Je vois que tu as tenu compte de mon observation de bloquer totalement la porte, c'est excellent Thorin. En espérant que nous n'aurons besoin de faire évacuer personne dans la montagne lors de la bataille, cela risquerait d'être... Problématique?

_ Peux-tu m'expliquer gamin?

_ A quel sujet exactement?

_ Les elfes! Que font ces fichus elfes à Dale, Peter? Et pourquoi Dale est redevenu aussi...?

_ Tu sais que, théoriquement parlant Dale est la ville des hommes et qui ces derniers ne refusent nullement les elfes, tu peux nullement aller contre eux puisqu'ils ne sont pas sur tes terres...

_ Peter?

_ Pour les elfes, je te rassure tout de suite Thorin, le problème est réglé; tenta de le rassurer Peter sur la question, en ne faisant nullement remarquer l'énervement du nain. Bien que nous avons faillis en venir aux armes au début, je dois bien le reconnaître et... Pour ce qui en est de Dale, je...

_ Comment ça «le problème est réglé»? Que leur as-tu promis gamin?

_ Que je me battrais à leur côté contre les orques, ça à amplement suffis aux elfes et Thranduil à suivis le mouvement et...

_ Pourquoi te battre à leur côté gamin? Alors qu'ils sont...

_ Thorin, nous ne pourrons tenir face à ces armées d'orque. Pas sans l'appui des elfes et tu le sais parfaitement?

_ Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux gamin et...

_ Peut-être pas toi dans l'immédiat Thorin mais j'aurais besoin d'eux avec les hommes pour protéger les femmes et les enfants dans Dale?

_ Pourquoi tu t'occupes autant des autres et non de toi-même, gamin? Lui demanda Thorin éberluer en se penchant sur la rambarde du rempare pour se vriller sur le garçon sous lui. Pourquoi cet altruisme que tu possèdes te rend aussi...

_ Aussi généreux?

_ Aussi bête; lui répliqua durement Thorin à ce propos. Tu pourrais devenir plus fort et...

_ Et quoi Thorin? Je dois tourner le dos au monde pour mon propre égoïsme; lui répliqua Peter durement sur la question. Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps que nous nous connaissons, tu ne crois pas? M'as-tu uniquement appeler pour me faire la morale sur cette question Thorin?

_ Reviens.

_ Je te demande pardon Thorin?

_ Tu peux revenir à Erebor, Peter et...

_ Et tous les autres dans ce cas? Lui demanda Peter choquer qu'il vienne à lui faire une telle proposition après ces propres mots plus tôt à son encontre. Le refuge que tu me proposes, est-ce qu'il est déployé pour les autres ou pas?

Mais aux vus du visage ou de l'aura que dégageait amplement Thorin, Peter sur exactement que l'idée d'ouvrir la montagne à tous pour les protéger de la prochaine bataille, n'était nullement dans l'idée du nain. Celui-ci restait encore bloquer sur son obsession du trésor, autant que de localiser l'Arkenstone dans la Montagne et lui mettre la main dessus, sauf qu'il y avait autre chose dans tout cela. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel qui poussait Thorin à agir de la sorte, qu'est-ce qu'il avait exactement à l'esprit?

_ Thorin, dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux? Lui questionna de but en blanc Peter, continuant de garder les yeux fermer et concentrer sur le nain au-dessus de lui. Qu'attends-tu réellement de moi au juste?

_ Que tu reviennes gamin, est-ce que c'est aussi dure à le comprendre? Lui répliqua Thorin à ces paroles. Tu fais partis de la Compagnie et en tant que telle, ta place est parmi nous, gamin.

_ Sauf que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de quitter Erebor, tu t'en souviens Thorin? C'est toi qui m'a chassé, pas l'inverse?

_ Et bien à présent, je te demande de revenir petit. Tu seras à l'abris avec nous et tes sœurs, et...

_ Non Thorin. Je regrette mais ma place sera sur le champ de bataille, non derrière un mur fortifié quel qu'il soit; lui fit savoir Peter sur sa décision qu'il conservait de poursuivre le combat avec les autres dans la ville des Hommes et sur le champ qui serait bientôt la zone de la bataille.

_ Si ces armées sont aussi nombreuses que tu le dis, tu vas te faire tuer gamin?

_ Bah, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me signale que je devrais mourir sur un champ de bataille et je suis toujours là pour casser les oreilles des autres...

_ Je n'ai nullement l'intention de plaisanter gamin et...

_ Tu sais réellement que j'ai passé l'âge d'être appeler «gamin» Thorin?

_ Par rapport à mon âge, tu es toujours un gamin!

_ Est-ce une façon subtile de ta part de te traiter toi-même de vieux Thorin?

_ Peter?

_ C'est excellent Thorin, tu te rappels de mon prénom.

_ Je ne suis pas en train de jouer Peter! On ne peut pas avoir confiance dans les elfes, ils vont... Ils nous trahiront comme ils nous ont trahis autrefois et...

_ Seulement, nous ne sommes plus dans le passé Thorin. Cesses donc de vivre avec ça, cela ne te permettra nullement d'avancer dans l'avenir?

_ Tu n'es pas le mieux placer pour me faire ce style de remarque gamin?

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Thorin?

_ Lequel de nous deux s'accuse de la mort de son ami et refuse d'aller de l'avant?

_ Sauf que moi Thorin, je sais pertinemment que j'avais ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, plutôt que de me voiler la face comme tu es en train de le faire? Lui répliqua durement Peter sur la question, bien que la tristesse et la culpabilité vibrait dans sa voix aussi.

_ Mon grand-mère n'était pas responsable de tout ça...

_ Si Thorin et tu le sais déjà. Cesses donc toi aussi de te voiler la face et...; lui fit savoir le garçon avant de tourner son attention vers l'Est, se rendant compte de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu voir plus tôt et qui lui rappela autre chose. Tu as envoyé un corbeau vers les Monts de Fer, n'est-ce pas Thorin?

_ Si tu l'as deviné, pourquoi me poses-tu la question?

_ Tu leur as précisé que s'était contre une armée d'orque qu'ils allaient se battre et non contre une armée d'elfe, j'espère? Lui demanda Peter espérant sincèrement que le nain n'allait nullement leur causer d'avantage de problème à gérer après le cas des elfes. Je t'en conjures Thorin, dis-moi que tu n'as pas avertis ces derniers que s'étaient les elfes qu'ils fallaient charger...?

_ Les elfes de la Forêt Noire sont nos ennemis...!

_ Par Aslan, Thorin, tu vas tous nous mener aux tombeaux avec tes idioties! Rétorqua sèchement Peter sur les paroles qu'il ne cessait de tenir et de rabâcher depuis le début au Pevensie. Tes seuls ennemis, Thorin, se sont les orques et Azog! Tu n'as aucun autre ennemi ici Thorin, combien de fois vais-je te le dire pour te le faire comprendre?

_ On ne peut pas avoir confiance en eux Gamin et...

_ Alors ma parole de Roi à Roi devrait dans ce cas, te suffire...

_ Sauf que tu n'est pas un Roi, Peter. Pas ici, tu n'es le roi de personne; lui rétorqua Thorin avec brusquerie avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de cracher au garçon, qui recula de quelques pas à ces mots, baissant la tête comme s'il s'était reçus un point dans l'estomac et qu'il n'avait plus de souffle dans le torse. Petit, je...

_ Toi et Thranduil, vous n'êtes jamais d'accord sur rien du tout, mais sur ce point, vous avez la même idée me concernant, Thorin; souria ironiquement Peter sur les paroles du nain qui approuvait sans conteste celle de l'elfe, alors qu'il porta une main distraite sur sa poitrine, sentant sans peine quelque chose cacher sous sa tunique. C'est vrai, je ne suis plus un Roi. Pas dans ce monde en tout cas. Je n'ai pas de royaume, pas de peuple à mener et à diriger. Je ne suis rien ici. Mais je demeurerais un Chevalier. Un Chevalier d'Aslan et j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette mission, Thorin. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, j'irai jusqu'au bout et rien n'y personne ne pourra m'empêcher de mener à bien ma mission?

_ Peter?

_ Alors fait moi confiance dans ce cas? Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas déjà prouvé que tu pouvais me croire Thorin, après tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble?

_ Je...

_ Ai juste foi en moi Thorin, c'est tout ce que je te demande?

_ Peter?

Alors que Thorin retourna son attention vers l'intérieur de la Montagne, Peter n'eut pas besoin d'appercevoir l'aura en approche qu'il reconnut sans difficulté la voix en question. Ou plutôt les voix qui venaient de l'appeler.

_ Salut les filles, comment allez-vous?

_ Comment veux-tu que nous soyons toutes les deux alors que Bilbon vient de nous avertir que les elfes ont débarqué dans Dale et que... La ville n'était pas en aussi bonne état hier? Questionna estomaqué Susan en rivant un regard éberluer sur la cité des hommes qui ne lui paraissait plus aussi en ruine que la veille à ces yeux, autant que celles du reste de la Compagnie qui avait finis par débarquer à sa suite sur le rempare.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les elfes, je suis parvenu à les rallier à notre cause après une «petite» discussion avec Thranduil et pour ce qui concerne Dale... Et bien j'ai dus y mettre mon grain de sel, avec l'appui de la montagne bien évidemment, pour renforcer les parois et...

_ Elle m'a l'air bien plus que renforcer? J'ai l'impression de revoir la Dale d'autrefois avant que le dragon ne débarque...

_ C'est vrai que j'ai peut être un peu trop exagéré mais Thranduil m'avait un peu énervé et au lieu de lui refaire le portrait, autant que de lui rabattre son caquais par la même occasion, je suis passé par une autre méthode indirecte et...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait cet idiot?

_ Rien qui n'est besoin d'être de nouveau citer Susan, je m'en suis charger donc maintenant les elfes sont nos alliés, autant que les hommes, qui se battront à nos côtés contre Azog et les autres... Vous avancez bien dans les défenses d'Erebor, j'espère?

_ Moi et Susan, avec l'aide des autres, nous avons confectionner quelques petits trucs qui devraient faire pas mal de dégâts; vint à admettre Lucy dans son rapport à son ainé, tout en gardant bien sur que plus de la moitié de la Compagnie s'occupait toujours de trouver l'Arkenstone dans le trésor. Et toi Peter? Comment ça va se passer avec les autres à Dale maintenant?

_ Tout est en place dans la cité, tous nos pièges et autres surprises pour les orques sont positionner, maintenant nous allons passer nos derniers jours à apprendre aux hommes à savoir manier une arme...

_ Tu perds ton temps avec eux Gamin.

_ Thorin? Répliquèrent les soeurs Pevensie et certains nains dont ces neveux pour ces mots.

_ Peut-être bien, peut-être pas. Quoi que se soit, cela est mon problème et non le tient Thorin; annonça Peter avec fatigue de contredire toujours les même paroles du nain avant de tourner son attention vers ces sœurs, tout en ayant conserver les yeux clos. Je suis aussi venu vous avertir que Gandalf et Edmund sont en route...

_ C'est vrai Peter? Où sont-ils?

_ Ils ne sont plus très loin de nous Lucy, ils chevauchent vite tous les deux. Ils devraient arrivés à Dale dans l'après-midi et...

_ Et toi Peter? Comment tu te sens?

_ Ca peut aller Susan, même si je suis épuiser par le travail qu'on vient d'accomplir et ce qui reste à faire avant l'arrivée des orques, comme de la bataille à venir; fit savoir Peter avec fatigue de ce qui restait à faire encore avant d'admettre autre chose. Si je survis à cette bataille, je jure que je vais passer les jours suivants au lit, parce que je commence sérieusement à manquer d'énergie moi?

_ Dans ce cas, je t'ordonne de revenir dans cette montagne sur le champ?

_ Thorin? Rappela doucement à l'ordre Balin, même s'il voulait, lui aussi, comme le reste de la Compagnie que le petit revienne avec eux, en sécurité dans l'abri de la Montagne.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai approuvé tes paroles à toi et à Thranduil, sur le fait que je ne suis peut-être pas un Roi ici que...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Peter? Lui demanda Lucy choquer par ces paroles, autant que le reste de la Compagnie qui vrillèrent leur attention sur le Durin, qui se mit encore une fois à grimacer à ces paroles.

_ ...Un Roi ici que, en tant que Chevalier d'Aslan, je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil Thorin, surtout pour des ordres idiots? Je ne l'ai pas fais jusqu'à présent, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ou demain la veille que je vais changer d'avis sur la question; répliqua Peter déterminer à faire entrer dans la tête de Thorin sa décision sur la question, ces échanges commençant aussi à lui donner des migraines par la même occasion.

_ Oublions cette question de rang, Peter, ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais?

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu me demandais Susan?

_ Tes yeux et tes bras, Peter; vint-elle à lui préciser sur ce qu'elle était en train de sous-entendre. Comment vont-ils? Tu ne portes plus de bande aux yeux alors que tes paupières sont toujours fermer et...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Susy, je vais bien de ce côté là. Je n'ai pas encore retrouver la vue mais c'est bien moins sensible qu'il y a quelques jours alors...

_ Ouvre les yeux!

_ Pardon?

_ On te demande d'ouvrir les yeux Peter alors...?

_ Il n'y a rien à voir les filles vous le savez?

_ Peter, ouvre-moi tes paupières sur le champ avant que je ne sois obligé de descendre et de...

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me donner des ordres ces derniers temps? Demanda Peter réellement exténuer et énerver que tout le monde vienne à lui donner des ordres. Tu sais que j'ai passé l'âge pour que tu me donnes des ordres Susan?

_ Peter?

_ Tu paraitrais des plus effrayantes si je pouvais te voir, tu le sais frangine? Lui lança Peter ironiquement pour ensuite constater qu'elle était des plus sérieuses sur la question et qu'elle allait immédiatement passer à l'acte. Ok! Ok Susan! J'ouvre les paupières, pas besoin de monter aussi vite sur tes grands chevaux...?

_ Peter?

Mais ne laissant nullement à sa sœur d'en répliquer d'avantage au ton menaçant qu'elle déployait, comme de lui permettre de suivre sa manœuvre de tenter une descente du rempare, Peter rouvrit les paupières et releva la tête pour que tous puissent le voir sans difficulté, pour ainsi constater de leurs propres yeux de l'état des yeux du Pevensie. Apercevant sans peine que, si les pupilles étaient toujours invisibles aux yeux de tous, ces prunelles bleus étaient de nouveau de retour, colorant de nouveau ces yeux de ce vide blanc qu'il avait abordé la dernière fois que la Compagnie l'avait vu.

_ Tu ne vois toujours rien Peter?

_ Non Lucy. C'est toujours le noir complet. Si Aslan ne m'avait pas donné mon radar, je crois bien que je serais devenu fou à ne pouvoir rien voir donc... Je suis plutôt content de l'avoir avec la situation dans laquelle nous n'allons plus tarder à être; admit l'ainé des Pevensie ne voulant même pas imaginé comment il se trouverait s'il n'avait pas développé ce don.

_ Et tes mains Peter? Si tes yeux se sont améliorer alors tes mains et tes bras,...

_ Elles se rétablissent elle aussi Bilbon mais faudra du temps et...

_ Montre-les nous Peter?

_ Non Susan. Cette fois-ci je n'en démordrais pas; répliqua durement Peter refusant de les découvrir à ces sœurs et au reste de la Compagnie, surtout sous les yeux de Thorin, il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction. Poursuivez-les fortifications d'Erebor les gars, s'ils continuent à ce rythme, les orques seront là demain soir ou le lendemain matin alors... Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire?

Et ne laissant à personne le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit, sous la stupéfaction de tous, le Pevensie s'était détourné d'eux, retournant au côté de Cornélia devant le pont et remontant sur son dos, la licorne rebroussa chemin et reprit la route pour Dale. La Compagnie remit quelques secondes pour pouvoir se remettre du refus du Pevensie de dévoiler ces bras à leurs yeux, se questionnant tous sur l'état de ces dernières? Autant que sur la possibilité que celles-ci avaient pus empirer aux détriments de ces yeux?

Si beaucoup de la Compagnie avait une folle envie de lui courir après pour venir à tirer cela au clair, tous savaient que le garçon ne leur permettrait nullement de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait ces bras. Pas quand il avait réussi à leur cacher une blessure au flanc à Lacville pour ne pas les inquiéter, Peter n'était pas de ceux qui se plaignait ouvertement aux autres, passant toujours le soin des autres avant lui-même et ne leur laissant que la possibilité d'attendre.

De poursuivre leur travail et d'atteindre le retour de Gandalf et d'Edmund.

.xXx.

Ils avaient à peine fait une halte durant la nuit pour laisser du repos au monture, autant que pour eux-mêmes de se secouer un peu et de faire craquer un peu leurs os aux vues de leurs longues chevauchées. Chevauchée qui allait enfin arriver à son terme lorsqu'ils finirent par aviser la citée des hommes se dressant tout juste au frontière du Royaume des nains d'Erebor.

Gandalf et Edmund n'eurent seulement besoin de se jeter un coup d'oeil avant de diriger leurs montures droit vers celle-ci, où les portes totalement intacte, aussi bien que le reste de la citée par la même occasion, se trouvaient grandes ouvertes, leur permettant amplement d'y pénétrer tandis que les hommes et elfes placer en garde vinrent à les annoncer. Comme s'il avait tous les deux été attendus et qu'on savait qu'ils venaient.

Les hommes, autant que les femmes et les enfants, et les elfes armurer pour la bataille, vinrent à s'écarter de leur chemin, les laissant ainsi amplement diriger leurs montures dans les rues, montant droit vers la place centrale de la citée. Là ou devait sans nulle doute se trouver ceux se trouvant à la tête des hommes, aussi bien que de l'armée elfique qui avait pris domicile dans la demeure au porte du Royaume des nains. Le Magicien et le Pevensie espéraient tous les deux que tout cela n'allait nullement leur causer défaut. Surtout qu'ils savaient pertinemment que les nains d'Erebor ne pouvaient nullement supportés les elfes de la Forêt Noire et sachant que l'inverse était aussi le cas.

Ils espéraient ne pas être tombé dans un autre conflit alors qu'Azog et son armée étaient en marche pour la Montagne. Ils n'avaient guère le temps d'empêcher un conflit entre race ou pour les richesses de la Montagne, ils avaient bien mieux à s'occuper de cela? Sauf que tous les doutes et les craintes d'Edmund s'envolèrent lorsqu'il stoppa brusquement sa monture, son regard river droit devant lui alors qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le percevoir mais... Toute la cité se trouvait imprégné dans la magie du lion. Et voir un des arbres en train de jouer et de soulever des enfants comme dans un manège, lui fit pleinement comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait, n'était nullement une illusion.

Seulement, si Edmund percevait la magie d'Aslan dans ces murs, il reconnaissait une autre force qu'il pouvait distinguer et une force qu'il avait croisé uniquement lorsque l'âme de son frère était intervenu à Dol Guldur.

_ Peter?

_ Que se passe-t'il Edmund? Demanda Gandalf inquiet qui avait stoppé sa propre monture, en constatant de l'arrêt de celle d'Edmund. Qu'y a-t'il?

_ Ce n'est pas Aslan qui a agis ici Gandalf, cela ne peut-être que Peter; admit Edmund. Mon frère est dans cette ville? Il est ici!

_ Edmund, attends?

Mais Gandalf ne put nullement le stopper que le garçon repoussa sa monture à repartir au triple galop, droit dans les rues de la citée menant vers le cœur de la ville, très vite suivis par le Magicien lancer sur ces traces, lui aussi plus que curieux et intriguer de ce qu'ils allaient trouvés au bout de leur chemin.

Alors quand Edmund vint à stopper son étalon noir en terminant par arriver sur la place centrale ou des hommes étaient en train de suivre des cours de maniement aux armes, toute son attention se riva droit vers les trois personnes qui se tenaient en évidence côte à côte et qui n'étaient pas ceux auquel le Pevensie s'attendit à voir. Se trouvant être deux elfes, qui devaient être sans nulle doute apparenté à leur ressemblance flagrante, comprenant sans peine que celui recouvert dans des tuniques royales devait être sans nulle doute le Roi Sylvestre et son fils, et l'homme se tenant à leur côté, un grand brun qui devait être le chef des Hommes s'étant réfugié à Dale, Edmund n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Gandalf derrière lui, l'avait rattrapé et fut le premier à parler.

_ Seigneur Thranduil? Legolas? Que faîtes-vous donc ici? Les questionna Gandalf inquiet de la possible raison pour laquelle les elfes se trouvaient ici en premier lieu. Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes là pour...?

_ Rassurez-vous Gandalf, ils sont tous là pour nous soutenir dans cette prochaine bataille contre Azog et ces sbires, après un début quelque peu houleux mais tout va bien à présent; vint à les informer doucement une voix qui fit river l'attention du magicien et du Pevensie vers celui-ci. Ils sont avec nous dans cette histoire, d'ailleurs... Vous vous êtes tous les deux fait désirez jusqu'à la fin, vous le savez?

_ Peter?

_ Salut Edmund. Comment ça va? Lui demanda Peter souriant dans la direction de son cadet, s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'un des arbres de la cour qui l'avait caché à leur arrivé, les paupières closes et ces mains autour d'une canne pour la gauche alors que la droite tenait fermement quelque chose accrocher à son cou, tandis qu'une femme elfe rousse se tenait juste à ces côtés, vêtus dans une tunique verte. Et vous Gandalf? On dirait que vous avez tous les deux vus un fantôme?

_ Peter!

La seconde suivante, suivant le cri d'Edmund qui avait finis par réellement se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son ainé, s'étant empressé de descendre du dos de sa monture, accourant droit vers Peter qui se redressa de son poste et ouvrit les bras pour intercepter son cadet contre lui. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire quelque peu lorsqu'Edmund vint à le percuter de plein fouet, manquant de les envoyer tous les deux par terre si Peter ne se trouvait pas aussi solide sur ces pieds, refermant ces bras sur lui alors qu'Edmund était limite en train de l'étouffer, retenant avec peine les sanglots de savoir son ainé indemne dans ces bras.

_ Tout va bien Edmund. Toi et Gandalf êtes de nouveau avec nous, on arrivera à passer au travers de cette bataille; lui promit Peter rassurant.

_ J'ai tellement eu peur Peter après que tu... Si Aslan ne m'avait pas juré que tu allais bien toi et les autres, je...

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Edmund?

_ Comment ça de quoi je parles Peter? Tu... Pourquoi as-tu les yeux fermer? Lui demanda Edmund en se détachant légèrement de lui pour le regarder lorsqu'il avisa les paupières choses de son ainé, avant de baisser son regard vers le reste de sa personne pour chercher des différences chez lui. Et pourquoi tu as tes gants? Tu ne les mets jamais sauf au combat et...?

_ Calmes-toi Edmund? Lui demanda doucement Peter en posant ces mains sur les épaules de son cadet pour le stopper avant de se faire une crise de ventilation. Tu dois rester calme avant de me faire une crise de...

_ Rester calme? Peter, on a cru que... On a cru que Sauron t'avait...

_ Sauron? Demandèrent choquer Thranduil et Legolas à ce nom alors que l'elfe rousse derrière l'ainé des Pevensie vint à comprendre autre chose par la même occasion.

_ Voilà ce qui explique le Mal autour de vos membres et la raison pour laquelle vos brûlures continuaient à s'aggraver et...

_ Quelles brûlures? De quoi est-ce qu'elle...?

_ Allons nous trouver un meilleur endroit pour parler sans rajouter d'avantage de panique auquel mon petit frère est déjà confronter; vint à proposer Peter à l'encontre des autres pour qu'ils puissent parler de tout cela loin de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux.

_ Très bonne idée mon garçon; approuva Gandalf à ce propos. Avons-nous un endroit...?

_ Bien sur! Suivez-nous? Leur proposa l'homme en leur ouvrant la voie.

Ils avaient réellement beaucoup de chose à se dire, en effet.

.xXx.

_ Alors tu n'as plus aucun souvenir de ce que tu as fait? Où tout du moins, ton âme, Peter?

_ Comme de l'appui que j'aurais donné à Bard contre Smaug? Je ne me rappel nullement de ces vingt-quatre heures, Edmund. C'est le black out le plus total; rapporta Peter à la demande de son jeune frère après la dernière heure qu'ils venaient tous de passer sous la tente de commandement du Roi elfe lors du retour de Gandalf et d'Edmund à Dale.

Ayant rapporter chacun ce qui s'était passé, la découverte de l'armée à Dol Guldur jusqu'à l'entrée en scène de Sauron, l'intervention de Peter, puis celle d'Aslan et du Conseil Blanc quelques jours après du côté du magicien et du plus jeune frère. Autant que du côté des autres avec le combat des orques à Lacville avant l'arrivée du dragon et le rapatriement à Dale, pour finir par le soutien de Peter avant le renfort des elfes.

Mais s'était la transformation qu'avait subis son ainé, autant qu'une autre information qu'ils n'avaient point rapporter, ainsi qu'un autre «petit» détail, qui intéresserait d'avantage Edmund en cet instant précis, tout en regardant les prunelles bleus et vide de son ainé. Juste après que Gandalf avait regardé ces derniers, autant que les espèces de pierres-écailles blanches recouvrant les bras du garçon à la place des fameuses brulures graves qu'il détenait depuis son face à face avec Sauron pour les aider à fuir Dol Guldur. Ce qui n'avait pas été d'une grande aide de leur côté aussi?

_ Pas même d'une petite bride? Un petit quelque chose? Lui redemanda tout de même Edmund pour être sur.

_ Rien du tout Edmund, même si j'ai le pressentiment qu'il y a quelque chose de précis que je dois me rappeler mais... Je ne serais pas exactement quoi? Pourquoi? Avais-tu une réelle chose à me dire à ce propos? Lui demanda Peter intriguer, ayant repris sa manie de jouer inconsciemment avec sa médaille d'Aslan dans sa main droite, fixant l'aura de malaise se déployant autour de son frère que du magicien. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les gars?

_ Nous ferions de ne pas le lui dire Edmund, cela est peut-être pour le mieux...

_ Sauf que s'il vient à s'en rappeler par la suite, il voudra de notre peau à tous les deux pour n'avoir strictement rien dis Gandalf et...

_ Me dire quoi?

_ Mais tu n'en sais rien Edmund? Cela pourrait le blesser d'avantage et...

_ Stop vous deux! Vous arrêtez maintenant! Leur ordonna Peter en se plaçant entre son frère et le magicien lorsqu'il constata que le premier voulait répliquer de nouveau au parole du second. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez exactement? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que je devrais savoir vous deux?

_ Tu...

_ Edmund? Questionna de but en blanc Peter, se détournant de Gandalf et de ces paroles pour tenter de le dissuader d'en savoir plus sur le sujet, et se tournant vers le seul des deux qui pourrait lui dire ce qui se passait. Dis-moi Edmund? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_ Tu étais entre la vie et la mort, Peter... C'est pour cela que ton âme a pu arriver jusqu'à nous et... Tu n'étais pas tout seul.

_ Pas tout seul? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Edmund? Qui était avec moi alors?

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu... Aucun de nous ne l'a exactement vu mais vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous disputez tous les deux et...

_ Qui Edmund? Qui était avec moi? Lui demanda Peter d'une voix autoritaire pour qu'il cesse de tourner en rond et de lui donner la réponse maintenant avant d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau comme il l'était en cet instant précis. Qui?

_ Timée, Peter. Timée était avec toi à Dol Guldur; finit par lui admettre Edmund se tenant prêt à réceptionner son frère dès que l'information finirait par atteindre son esprit.

Et il le vit facilement dans le regard de Peter lorsqu'il vint à saisir les paroles de son frère et qu'Edmund saisissa les différentes émotions traversant son regard. L'incompréhension. Le choc. La surprise. La joie. Avant la descente aux Enfer. L'effarement. La douleur. La culpabilité.

Edmund avait eu bien raison de tenir les bras de son frère au moment même ou celui-ci se mit à chanceler sur ces pieds, manquant de tomber à la renverse si Tauriel n'était pas venu soutenir celui-ci et aider le plus jeune Pevensie à maintenir son ainé avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Terminant par très vite le placer sur un siège, le laissant pour tenter de reprendre contenance à ces paroles, Gandalf vint à rapporter aux autres ce que cette histoire voulait dire aux vus de leur questionnement. Qui était ce Timée?

_ Il s'agissait du meilleur ami de Peter. Il est décédé dernièrement et le garçon s'accuse de sa mort depuis lors; leur indiqua simplement le Magicien s'en entrer d'avantage dans les détails de cette affaire personnelle.

_ Tu en es sûr Edmund? Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de...

_ Oui Peter. S'était lui; rapporta doucement le cadet à son ainé, tout en le regardant une nouvelle fois porter sa main, sans le remarquer, à son pendentif à tête de lion. Tu as admis que tu te trouvais dans les vapes après une blessure et que tu parlais avec l'esprit de Timée, tout en ayant suivis la Compagnie à Erebor...

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dis d'autre? Qu'est-ce que Timée a dis...?

_ Je ne sais pas Peter. Je ne pouvais pas le voir mais tu as affirmé que tu étais à Lacville parce que s'était là que t'avais ordonné Aslan de demeurer et que tout irait bien, que nous nous retrouverons à Erebor tous...; lui rapporta doucement Edmund à ce propos avant de lui confier autre chose. Hormis l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait, tu... Tu allais bien...

_ Aussi bien qu'une personne se trouvant à l'article de la mort, Edmund?

_ Non Peter. Je ne l'entendais pas dans ce sens là; vint à le contredire doucement Edmund à la question ironique que lui avait rétorqué son ainé. Dans le sens où, tu étais plus... Apaiser. Plus toi même Peter. Le sourire que tu m'as donné à cet instant, ce n'est pas les sourires quelque peu faux que tu nous donnais jusqu'à présent, il était vrai... Réellement vrai et, quoi que se soit que vous vous soyez dis tous les deux, quand je t'ai vus te disputer avec lui, bien que tu étais énerver, il y avait cette lueur dans ton regard qui ne me mentait pas. Tu étais heureux Peter, sincèrement heureux.

_ Sauf que je ne me souviens de rien Ed...?

_ Mais au fond de toi, tu le sais déjà Peter. Que cela n'était pas de ta faute et que Timée t'a pardonné...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Edmund?

_ Parce que tu as tout fait pour survivre au dragon malgré cette prophétie, Peter. Si Timée t'avait rejeté la faute, tu aurais tout mis en œuvre pour te faire tuer honorablement et cela aurait été le cas face à Smaug, je n'ai pas raison?

_ Sans nulle doute Edmund; approuva sans conteste Peter sur les dires de son frère sur la question. Que Timée m'ait peut-être pardonné ou pas, cela ne pourra jamais effacé ce que j'ai fait Edmund et... Laissons le passé où il est et concentrons-nous sur le présent, d'accord?

_ Peter a raison. Nous devons nous préparer à l'arrivée d'Azog et de son armée; approuva Gandalf sur la menace ne cessant de se rapprocher d'eux. Le plus important a déjà été fait à Dale et...

_ Les nains des Monts de Fer vont débarqués.

_ Comment est-ce que...? Ah oui, ton radar; comprit Edmund aux paroles de son ainé.

_ Nullement. Thorin a envoyé un corbeau pour les Monts de Fer ce matin, il me l'a dit indirectement, seulement... Cela fut fait avant que je ne lui dise que les elfes étaient devenus nos alliés.

_ Dis-moi que Thorin ne leur a tout de même pas dis que les elfes étaient les ennemis? Lui demanda Edmund suppliant avant d'aviser le regard désolé de son ainé lui donnant amplement sa réponse. Génial! Donc nous allons devoir empêcher une possible armée de nain de nous charger dessus, en espérant que nous ayons le temps de les avertir avant l'arrivée des orques? Formidable! Nous allons réellement finir cette quête en toute beauté!

_ Edmund?

_ Ne dit pas le contraire Peter. On a jamais eu de quête où d'aventure aussi problématique à Narnia?

_ Cela était difficile en fonction de notre âge que nous avions Ed?

_ Parce que pour toi Peter, à notre âge, c'est normal de faire face à une armée d'orque qui sont plus d'une dizaine de milliers? Sans compter les renforts qu'ils vont avoir du Nord?

_ Nous avons eux à faire plus coriace Edmund, tu te rappels? Lui rappela doucement son frère avec un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Nous arriverons à passer au travers aussi... Ayons la foi Ed et tout ira bien, d'accord?

_ D'accord Peter. Continuons d'avoir la foi. Il ne nous reste plus que ça de toute façon; admit Edmund avec fatalité sur ce qui leur restait plus qu'à faire à présent.

Celle de tous se préparer pour cette prochaine bataille venant à eux.

Ils n'avaient plus que cela à faire maintenant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre avec le retour de Gandalf et Edmund parmis les autres ;)**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous penser? :)**

 **comme d'habitude la suite sera pour dimanche prochain ;)**

 **bon dimanche à tous et à la semaine prochaine =D**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	63. Chapitre 62 Pas de la moindre parcelle

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme convenu voici la suite tant attendus ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 62: «Pas de la moindre parcelle»**

 _Celle de tous se préparer pour cette prochaine bataille venant à eux._

 _Ils n'avaient plus que cela à faire maintenant._

.xXx.

Après le départ de Peter des portes d'Erebor pour Dale, Thorin avait ordonné au reste de la Compagnie d'aller au salle d'armement, à l'armurerie pour qu'ils puissent tous déjà prévoir leurs armures et armes de combat pour le prochain affrontement se dessinant à l'horizon. Autant qu'ils proposent aussi du renforcement pour les deux sœurs Pevensie que pour leurs frères, lorsque ces deux derniers reviendraient à leur montagne avec Gandalf.

Etant guider par les deux plus jeunes frères dans l'arsenal que détenait le Royaume d'Erebor, Susan et Lucy détaillèrent ce que Fili et Kili leur proposèrent pour les aider d'avantage dans la prochaine bataille, dont surtout des armes pour ces dernières, surtout qu'elles comptaient toutes les deux sur leurs arcs. Fili vint à trouver une épée à la taille de Susan qu'elle pourrait maniée sans peine alors que Kili en avait trouver une autre plus courte avec un bouclier circulaire pour Lucy qu'elle vint à empoigner et à tester, avant que le nain ne saisisse un casque, l'un des plus petits et qu'il déposa la seconde d'après sur sa tête. Autant sous la surprise de cette dernière qui le fixa que tous les autres présent dans la salle qui continuaient de chercher leurs prochaines armures de guerre dans toutes celles différentes qui se trouvaient dans l'armurerie. Même que Dwalin et Dori s'étaient tous les deux mis en tête de trouver une armure naine adéquate pour les deux sœurs que pour les deux frères Pevensie, alors que Susan essayait de leur faire comprendre qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait porter des armures aussi lourde sans risquer de s'épuiser d'avantage au combat et donc, de devenir d'avantage des cibles pour leurs ennemis.

Donc se fut une proposition rejeter, ce qui n'empêcha pas les nains de trouver d'avantage d'armure pour les Pevensie, les deux sœurs affirmant sans peine que leurs armures se trouvaient sagement ranger dans leurs affaires et qu'elles iraient les enfiler dès que toute la Compagnie sera prête au combat. Cela voulait aussi dire de préparer le dernier membre de leur Compagnie par la même occasion.

Mais sur ce propos, les deux sœurs Pevensie avaient été devancés par un autre membre de la Compagnie qui, dès qu'il aperçut l'arrivé du hobbit dans le couloir, vint à l'appeler.

_ Maitre Sacquet, venez! L'invita Thorin à les rejoindre alors que celui-ci portait déjà son armure d'or royale, tout en portant quelque chose dans ces mains, en fixant le hobbit venir à sa rencontre et terminer par lui faire face à l'entrée de l'armurerie ou les autres continuaient de se préparer. Ceci vous sera utile. Mettez là? Lui offrit-il tout en lui tendant la chemise scintillante qui avait des allures de cotte de maille blanche.

L'avisant un instant avant de redresser son attention sur Thorin qui attendait patiemment, Bilbon vint à retirer la veste bleu qu'il avait reçu de Bard à Lacville, alors que le Durin redressa la chemise scintillante et la plaçant juste devant ces yeux, tout en lui rapportant ce qu'était réellement cette dernière.

_ Cette cotte est fait d'acier d'argent. Mithril, c'est comme cela que mes aïeuls l'appelaient; lui rapporta doucement Thorin alors que Bilbon vint à l'enfiler par dessus sa chemise et ces bretelles accrochant son pantalon. Aucune lame ne le transperce; finit-il par admettre sur la robustesse de celle-ci et qu'elle le protégeait plus efficacement que toute autre armure qu'il pourrait porté.

Et dès qu'il eut finis par l'enfiler totalement, le recouvrant dans la totalité de son torse et de sa poitrine, Bilbon jeta un coup d'oeil vers Thorin avant d'aviser le reste de la Compagnie sur sa droite qui s'était tous arrêté et les regardait tous les deux. Tous les deux et la colle te maille que le hobbit portait à présent sur lui.

_ Vous saviez que j'ai toujours la cotte de maille que les petits m'ont remis dans mes affaires? Vous n'étiez pas obligé de...

_ C'est un cadeau; rapporta simplement Thorin au parole hésitante du hobbit pour son présent. J'ai pu aussi en trouver pour les petits qui seront assez grande pour les revêtir. Un gage de mon amitié; finit-il par admettre sur la raison de ce cadeau en premier lieux alors que cela rassura aussi Bilbon de savoir que son présent s'adressait aussi aux quatre Pevensie.

Sauf que sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque Thorin reprit la parole.

_ Les amis sincères sont rares; finit par lui rapporter le nain tout en lui empoignant le bras droit et l'éloignant dans le couloir pour qu'aucun de la Compagnie ne puisse les entendre. J'étais aveugle. Maintenant je vois clair. On m'a trahis!

_ On vous a trahis? Lui demanda le hobbit mal à l'aise de ce dont était en train d'avancer le Durin en cet instant.

_ L'Arkenstone; lui rapporta tout simplement Thorin, figeant Bilbon qui essaya de demeurer calme et de ne surtout jeter un coup d'oeil vers sa veste poser dans le couloir, là où le Joyau du Roi se trouvait exactement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention du nain dessus. L'un d'entre eux la détient? L'un d'entre eux est un félon?

A ces paroles, alors qu'il était en train de fixer d'un mauvais regard la Compagnie poursuivant de s'équiper dans l'armurerie, Thorin ne vit nullement le léger souffle de soulagement que sortit Bilbon avant que le hobbit ne reprenne un visage des plus sérieux et quelque peu inquiet. Parce que si Thorin commençait à douter de ces camarades pour un joyau alors ils allaient de plus en plus à la catastrophe s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution pour sortir le Durin de là.

_ Thorin! Appela doucement Bilbon pour le reconcentrer sur lui et ainsi le détourner de la Compagnie. Notre quête a aboutis, nous avons repris Erebor, n'est-ce pas suffisant?

_ L'un des miens m'a trahis?

_ Thorin; le rappela doucement Bilbon voyant sans peine à quel point cette «possibilité» pouvait le marquer. Vous avez fait une promesse aux habitants de Lacville. A Peter. Ce... Ce trésor a-t'il plus d'importance que votre honneur? Notre honneur, Thorin, j'y étais moi aussi et j'ai donné ma parole comme le petit; lui fit-il se souvenir sur la promesse qu'il leur avait fait lui aussi, autant que l'ainé des Pevensie à Esgaroth.

_ Et je vous en suis reconnaissant, c'était un geste noble... Mais le trésor n'appartient pas aux Hommes de Lacville...

_ Ce n'est pas le trésor le plus important pour ces gens Thorin, c'est de trouver un abri à l'armée d'orque venant à nous; lui répliqua doucement Bilbon pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison, ayant sans peine constater du sourire du nain de remerciement avant que le Mal ne s'empare une nouvelle fois de lui. Même si Peter paraît avoir réussi à rendre à Dale sa gloire d'autrefois, il n'en demeure pas moins que le peuple se trouvera beaucoup plus en sécurité dans la Montagne...

_ Le gamin sera en sécurité à Erebor et je lui ai dis de revenir mais...

_ Il a refusé parce que votre offre ne s'appliquait pas aux Hommes de Lacville? Questionna Bilbon même s'il connaissait d'avance la réponse à cette question. Ce gamin est trop altruiste pour son propre bien...

_ J'aurais pu penser que s'était le gamin qui aurait pris l'Arkenstone ou ces sœurs? Mais ces derniers n'auraient pas hésités une seconde à le rendre à la Montagne sauf qu'avec le passage bloquer, aucun d'entre eux ne peut y aller où l'atteindre, et les connaissant, ils auraient trouvés une autre manière... Non. Cela ne peut-être que l'un des miens qui m'a trahis...

_ Thorin, écoutez-moi? Lui demanda Bilbon essayant de ramener le nain au présent, comme d'essayer de lui retirer de la tête cette idée qu'on l'est trahis alors que tous voulaient uniquement le protéger. L'Arkenstone et l'or ne sont pas les plus importants pour le moment parce que notre but premier est de survivre à cette bataille et...

_ Et nous survivrons à cette bataille, entre ces murs, aucun orque et aucunes autres créatures ne passeront; rapporta dangereusement Thorin, chancelant quelque peu en arrière paraissant être plonger dans ces pensées et à l'écoute de quelque chose de plus sombre encore que les paroles du hobbit. Mais cet or... Est à nous! Et à nous seuls. Je jure que je ne me séparerais pas d'une seule pièce d'or. Pas de la moindre parcelle; le mit-il dangereusement en garde pendant que Bilbon en eut des sueurs froides à ces paroles.

 _«Je me séparerais pas d'une seule pièce d'or. Pas de la moindre parcelle.»_

Le grondement menaçant résonnant dans son esprit avec ces paroles prononcer quelques jours auparavant par quelqu'un d'autre à l'attention du hobbit dans ces couloirs de la Montagne Solitaire, le firent pâlir et déglutir d'effroi. Parce que en cet instant précis, ces mots ne pouvaient réellement venir de Thorin alors que le grondement du dragon suintait depuis sa bouche comme si le nains se retrouvait possédé par la malveillance et la soif d'or de la Principale Calamité, dont la présence résonnait entre ces murs malgré son corps abandonner au fond du lac.

Le mal et les ténèbres parcouraient encore la roche de la Montagne après tant de décennies sous le contrôle du dragon et la décadence de l'Esprit de la Montagne qui continuait d'agoniser sous leurs pieds depuis qu'on lui avait refusé de lui rendre son cœur. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Bilbon, il aurait rendu immédiatement l'Arkenstone à la Montagne pour tenter de sauver les pots casser, sauf qu'avec la mise en garde de Peter à l'esprit, le hobbit ne souhaitait nullement voir les choses s'empirer d'avantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Comment les choses pouvaient-elles empirer d'avantage d'ailleurs?

Observant Thorin reculer et se tenir face à lui de l'autre côté du couloir, Bilbon ne le quitta pas un seul instant des yeux alors que le reste de la Compagnie, tous armurer des pieds à la tête d'armure de guerre imposante tandis que les deux sœurs Pevensie avaient pris de ce dont elles auraient l'utilité, aussi bien que pour leurs frères par la même occasion, passèrent devant eux en ligne pour quitter l'armurerie et aller reprendre leur poste. Pendant que Thorin finit par les suivre à son tour, laissant ainsi Bilbon en arrière, réfléchissant à tous ce qui venait de se produire et au fait qu'il allait réellement avoir besoin de parler à Peter.

L'ainé de la fratrie devait être avertis de l'état aggravant de Thorin, même si quelque chose disait à Bilbon que le garçon le savait sans nulle doute déjà.

.xXx.

_ Je vous avertis tout de même les gars, ne soyez nullement surpris de l'état dans lequel se trouve Thorin, autant que de son refus catégorique de laisser quiconque entrer dans la Montagne, autre que des nains dois-je le préciser aussi?

_ Tu n'as pas essayé de le frapper Peter? Lui donner un bon coup sur la tête pour lui remettre les idées claires?

_ Je te laisserai volontiers essayer dans ce cas Edmund mais ne vient pas m'appeler à l'aide quand il aura voulus te pourfendre, petit-frère.

_ Thorin ne le ferait pas?

_ Lui? Non Edmund. Mais le Thorin possédé n'aura aucune hésitation à le faire; remarqua Peter sur les risques de la réaction du Durin à une attaque frontale aux vus de son état d'aujourd'hui plongé dans la Maladie de l'or irradiant à l'intérieur de la Montagne, se rappelant sans peine de leur dernier face à face avant qu'il ne vienne à le chasser.

Pas besoin de dire que ce Thorin là n'hésitera pas une seconde à en venir aux armes.

Après leurs rapports et leurs échanges donner dans Dale lors du retour de Gandalf et d'Edmund parmi eux, ils les avaient laissés manger et boire avant que Peter ne leur rapporte que toute la Compagnie souhaitait les voirs dès qu'ils arriveraient. Et bien évidemment, s'était ce dont ils étaient en train de faire en cet instant précis, faisant tous les trois route vers Erebor sur leurs montures respectives alors que l'ainé des frères les mettait une dernière fois en garde face au possible réaction que pourrait avoir Thorin lorsqu'ils leur remettraient leur rapport. Surtout celle concernant la survie de son père depuis toutes ces décennies aux mains d'Azog, Peter s'attendait à une vive réaction comme tous les autres d'ailleurs mais s'était celle du Durin qui était bien la plus à craindre?

Gandalf et Edmund avaient tous les deux finis par rapporter ce «détail» à Peter alors qu'ils quittaient Dale pour la Montagne, et si celui-ci avait été fort surpris de cette vérité, l'ayant aussi oublié au passage, il avait ensuite demander pourquoi ils avaient tous les deux garder cette information secrète à l'encontre des Elfes sylvestres et des Hommes de Dale?

 __ Parce que je ne veux pas que cela créer d'avantage de problème mon garçon; lui répondit Gandalf sur cette question. Parce que théoriquement parlant, c'est Thrain qui est le prochain en lignée et le fait que Thorin sait déjà proclamée Roi de la Montagne va poser problème... Et avec son «problème», cela risquerait d'empirer donc..._

 __ Allons-nous le lui dire Gandalf? Oui ou non?_

 __ Oui Edmund. Nous avons le devoir de le lui rapporter cette vérité._

Et après cette décision, il avait été décidé que cela serait Gandalf qui parlerait, Peter les mettant encore en garde des éventuelles réactions de Thorin au demande qu'ils allaient lui faire. Préférant demeurer en arrière, tout en leur ordonnant de ne rien dire à la Compagnie pour ces bras, pas besoin de les inquiéter sur cette question, autant que sur l'aspect que ces dernières avaient aussi aux yeux de tous les témoins qui les avaient vus. Celles de deux bras, certes toujours humain, mais recouvert de pierre blanche en forme de losange avec cet aspect d'écaille, digne d'une peau de lézard, si ce n'est à la limite d'une peau écailleuse comme les dragons. Raison pour laquelle Peter portait de nouveau ces gants par-dessus ces manches longues et ces protèges avant-bras par la même occasion pour les bloquer juste au cas où, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'Edmund et de Gandalf.

Sauf que dans l'instant présent, Peter se refocalisa sur son frère et le magicien qui continuaient de faire avancer leurs montures vers le rempares d'Erebor alors que lui-même avait stoppé Cornélia à quelques mètres derrière, préférant «regarder» ce qui allait se passer pendant qu'il riva son radar sur les environs pour localiser les armées ennemis et leur position comparer à eux.

Si l'armée d'Azog continuait d'avancée à leur rythme, ayant sembler finir par se remettre de leur rencontre avec Aslan, lui faisant ainsi constater que ces derniers arriveraient sur eux dans deux jours. Non pas le jour suivant mais celui d'après au matin, ce qui leur permettrait à tous d'avoir une dernière journée de repos avant que la guerre n'éclate pour de bon à leur porte. Alors que la seconde armée, celle au Nord, n'avait pas encore bouger de leur position même si leur nombre ne cessait de s'accroitre, devenant aussi nombreux que l'armée du Sud montant à leur rencontre. Peter espérait sincèrement que Radagast et Thrain reviendraient tous les deux avec des renforts, autant qu'il priait pour qu'Aslan leur en rapporte lui aussi même si le Pevensie savait que le lion ne faisait jamais les même choses deux fois de la même manière, mais pour cette fois, il espérait qu'il pourrait faire la différence encore une fois pour les soutenir dans cette prochaine bataille.

Alors qu'en rivant son regard vers l'Est, droit dans la direction où était partis le corbeau que Thorin avait envoyé pour atteindre les Monts de Fer et ainsi demander le soutien de son cousin Dain dans ce prochain conflit, même si les nains pensaient que les problèmes venaient des elfes et non des orques d'abord, Peter constata que celui-ci avait dû les atteindre. Puisque beaucoup plus d'auras paraissaient être en train de s'affirmer et à se rassembler, lui prouvant sans peine que les nains allaient répondre favorablement à cette demande, se rappelant sans peine de ces derniers dans sa vision, luttant aux cotés des elfes sur les même champs qu'ils venaient tous les trois de traverser pour rejoindre Erebor. Et si les nains partaient demain au plus tard, ces derniers arriveraient à la Montagne sans doute avant qu'Azog et sa bande ne débarque, d'ailleurs, Peter savait d'avance où ce dernier allait se tenir durant la bataille et prit sa décision d'aller faire un petit tour de reconnaissance à Raven Hill dès qu'ils en auraient terminés avec leur discussion avec le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Edmund! Gandalf! Merci Aslan, vous allez bien? Est-ce que tout va bien?

_ Salut Susan! Salut Lucy! Salua Edmund en regardant ces deux sœurs apparaitrent au-dessus du rempare, toutes les deux déjà vêtus pour le combat. A ce que je vois vous êtes déjà prête pour la guerre; leur souria-t'il en les avisant toutes les deux.

Couverte de leurs armures de Narnia, Edmund reconnaissait sans peine celle qu'avait vêtu Susan lors de la Bataille de Beruna contre les soldats de Miraz. Portant une lourde chemise rouge pour la maintenir au chaud sous sa cotte de maille à manche courte et à léger col autour de son cou, et ces lourds protèges avant-bras qui se trouvaient assortis à sa longue jupe rouge tombant jusqu'à ces pieds ou elle chaussait des bottes souples et solides. Tandis que sa cuirasse en bustier lui protégeait la poitrine et le torse, elle avait une lourde ceinture à la taille où se trouvait attaché le fourreau d'une lame naine, autant qu'un casque qui ne lui restait plus qu'à placer sur sa tête. Sa longue chevelure coiffée en une natte compliquer lui faisant office de couronne autour de la tête, alors que pour parfaire ce tableau, Susan avait revêtus l'une de ces lourdes capes royales de combat rouge au col de fourrure blanche avec l'emblême du Lion d'or dans son dos pour ne pas être gêner par le froid hivernale du Nord. Tandis que des ouvertures permettaient à ces bras de n'être pas gêné, autant que d'autres cavités pour lui permettre d'attacher et porter sans peine son carquois sur son dos avec ces flèches et son arc, Susan était un spectacle rougeoyant et fatale pour tous ceux qui la verraient au combat.

Quant à Lucy, elle aussi abordait fièrement les couleurs de Narnia avec d'avantage de protection d'équipement nain sur sa propre personne que sur sa sœur ainée. Ayant opté pour un pantalon en cuire lourd avec ces bottes contrairement à une jupe comme sa sœur, elle avait elle aussi mise une lourde chemise rouge avec des protèges avant-bras, Lucy avait enfilé une cotte de maille à manche courte lui allant jusqu'aux coudes et aux genoux avant de se recouvrir de sa cuirasse rouge à l'emblême de Narnia par-dessus. Tenus solidement en place avec sa ceinture autour de sa taille où se trouvait accroché sa fiole d'élixir, son poignard ainsi que l'épée naine que lui avait trouvé les nains pour elle, la plus jeune Pevensie avait elle aussi revêtu une cape argenté à l'emblème du lion doré identique à celle de Susan pour la maintenir à l'abri du froid. Ayant son arc et son carquois attacher dans son dos, Lucy tenait le casque nain en main alors que sa chevelure acajou avait été coiffée en deux tresses compliquer, tombant sur ces épaules, lui donnant un air d'avantage sérieux malgré sa jeunesse comparer à sa famille.

Et lorsque le reste de la Compagnie finirent eux aussi par apparaître sur le rempare aux côtés des deux sœurs Pevensie, Edmund comme les autres pouvaient constater que ces derniers étaient eux aussi recouvert dans leurs armures. Des armures de guerre plus lourdes et imposantes qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir les nains porter jusqu'à présent.

_ Salut les gars! Alors vous êtes tous prêt pour taper sur la tête des orques? Leur souria Edmund avec amusement, préférant débuter la conversation ainsi avant qu'ils ne soient obliger de reprendre une direction plus sérieuse aux vus de la situation.

_ Par Mahal! Vous revoilà enfin vous deux! Où donc étiez vous passés? Leur lança Dwalin quelque peu courroucer de l'inquiétude que ces derniers leurs avaient donnés.

_ Vous allez bien? Leur demanda Balin et Dori en même temps alors que les autres nains n'avaient pus s'empêcher de répondre à la question du Pevensie.

_ Oh que oui, nous sommes prêt à les recevoir! Approuva Kili plus qu'impatient. Avec Lucy et Susan, nous avons construits des armes et autres machines auquel les orques ne s'attendront nullement à...

_ Kili! Le rappela doucement à l'ordre Fili pour essayer de calmer l'ardeur de son cadet. Et vous? Qu'avez-vous fait depuis tout ce temps?

_ Oh, rien de très compliquer, nous avons jouer à cache-cache avec un Nécromancien et Azog.

_ Edmund? Lui rappela à l'ordre Gandalf avant que ces paroles ne viennent à atteindre la Compagnie de ce qu'il venait de lâcher.

_ Pardon?

_ Vous avez quoi?

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussés à faire cela?

_ Le Nécromancien? Comme celui que Radagast aurait croisé à Dol Guldur?

_ Lui-même Lucy. Nous sommes allés là-bas après avoir constaté que certains morts ne se trouvaient plus dans leurs tombeaux respectives.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Edmund?

_ Que nous avons été aveugler durant toutes ces années, Susan; termina par rapporter Gandalf avant qu'Edmund ne vienne à s'en charger. Que notre Ennemi est revenu et qu'il a profité de notre aveuglement pour se rassembler et...

_ Et quoi Gandalf? Lui questionna Balin sentant comme le reste de la Compagnie que l'information qu'il avait du mal à lâcher, paraissant difficile à dire. Que s'est-il passé?

_ Ce que Gandalf veut vous dire, c'est que ce Nécromancien ne se trouvait être nulle autre que Sauron lui-même et qu'il a envoyé Azog et ces légions s'emparer de la Montagne et de l'Est en son nom; leur rapporta Edmund avant de lâcher par la même occasion son autre bombe. Et c'est lui qui a retenus Thrain durant ces dernières décennies dans la forteresse.

Et à sa déclaration, Gandalf avait dû fermer les yeux, attendant d'entendre le cris de la Compagnie, autant que celui d'un des nains en particulier, pendant qu'Edmund et Peter vinrent tous les deux à faire un décompte mentale dans leur esprit avant le déchainement de voix qui en résulterait.

3... 2... 1...

_ QUOI!

La seconde d'après, les nains s'étaient tous écartés du rempare pour laisser passer Thorin d'où avait émergé l'exclamation de surprise et d'effarement alors que les autres étaient demeurés sans voix. Tandis que le hobbit avait rejoins les deux sœurs Pevensie, attendant comme tous les autres de la Compagnie la suite de cette discussion.

_ Se ne sont pas des paroles en l'air Thorin. Thrain est bel et bien vivant; lui jura doucement Edmund en concentrant son attention sur le Durin.

_ Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dîtes la vérité?

_ Thorin? Essaya de raisonner calmement Gandalf, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci n'avait jamais cesser de chercher son Père sans aucun résultat jusqu'à présent.

_ Durant la bataille de la Moria, au porte Est, après qu'Azog est tué Thror, vous avez voulus charger le Profanateur mais Thrain vous a empêcher, n'est-ce pas? Lui rappela Edmund, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une façon pour le convaincre de leurs paroles. Votre père vous a demander de demeurer en arrière et il a refusé que vous vous joignez à lui pour vous battre à ces côtés contre Azog, et il a juré sur sa vie que le Profanateur ne prendra pas son fils et il vous a demandé de demeurer en arrière...

_ Comment...?

_ Parce qu'il est en vie Thorin. Pour plus de sécurité, nous l'avons confié à Radagast et ils sont tous les deux partis quérir des renforts, et...

_ Vous l'avez laissé avec ce magicien? Leur demanda Thorin avec incrédulité au parole du garçon, en sachant que son père se trouvait quelque part avec le Magicien Brun.

_ Il est entre de bonne main, Thorin; confia Gandalf approuvant les paroles du petit. Azog, sur les ordres de Sauron, souhaitait utilisé Thrain pour vous atteindre et vous détruire, et...

_ Et quoi Magicien?

_ M'utiliser contre Peter; rajouta Edmund à la question rétorquer du nain devant l'hésitation de Gandalf à poursuivre ce sujet. S'était leur plan et sans l'intervention d'Aslan, moi et Thrain, nous serions sans nulle doute encore dans les mains du Profanateur faisant route par ici. Dès que nous avons été libérer, nous avons tous les deux retrouver Gandalf, confier Thrain à Radagast et revenir le plus vite possible ici pour vous avertir...

_ Et Sauron? Est-il toujours à Dol Guldur?

_ Non Susan. Il n'y est plus. Le Conseil Blanc et Aslan se sont occupés de lui et de ces Nazguls, pour le bannir dans l'Est. Il est retourné au Mordor; rapporta Edmund rassurant sur le combat que ces derniers avaient mené à Dol Guldur. Maintenant, il nous faut nous occuper d'Azog et de ces légions, et heureusement que nous avons les elfes et les hommes de notre côté parce que nous...

_ Nous n'avons nullement besoin d'eux pour nous battre face aux orques!

_ Et c'est repartis pour un tour.

_ Thorin; lui rappela Gandalf à l'ordre, tout en ayant jeter un coup d'oeil vers Peter après la remarque qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser filtrer, alors qu'il avait posé sa main sur son front, consterner de l'entêtement maladive du nain sur cette question. Je peux comprendre que vous ne pouvez faire confiance à Thranduil et aux siens après qu'ils ont...

_ Non Gandalf. Vous ne pouvez savoir cela, aucun d'entre vous n'a été trahis de la sorte et...

_ Sauf qu'il s'agit du passé Thorin! Lui fit remarquer Edmund sur les paroles du nain. Continuez à vivre de la sorte ne vous permettra nullement de créer un avenir sûr pour les vôtres et votre lignée. Ce trésor ne vaut pas tous ces sacrifices...?

_ C'est l'or des nains. Nous avons repris Erebor, maintenant... Nous la défendons!

_ Moi et les miens avons toujours un droit sur le trésor, n'est-ce pas?

_ De quoi parles-tu Gamin?

_ Je te parles des contrats que moi et les miens avions signés en début de quête, Thorin? Nous détenons toujours 1/18ème du trésor pas vrai?

_ Où veux-tu en venir exactement? Lui demanda Thorin ne voyant nullement ou l'ainé des Pevensie voulait en venir avec cette discussion.

_ Vous aviez dis que toi et les tiens ne pourraient nullement les ramener chez vous et...

_ Cela n'est pas le sujet Nori. Je demande si les contrats sont toujours valide, oui ou non?

_ Oui, bien sur qu'ils le sont toujours mon garçon. Où veux-tu aller exactement? Lui questionna Balin affirmant bien évidemment que leurs contrats étaient toujours valide.

_ Donc j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma part, c'est cela?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête Gamin? Lui demanda Thorin ne parvenant toujours pas à voir l'idée trottant dans sa tête, contrairement à sa famille qui avait finis par le comprendre, aussi bien que Bilbon et Gandalf.

_ C'est pourtant simple Thorin à comprendre. Que mon 1/18ème du trésor, je le donnerai à Bard et aux habitants de Dale. Ils en auraient bien mieux l'utilité que moi de toute façon; vint à admettre Peter en toute simplicité sur l'offre qu'il allait remettre aux Hommes pour leur permettre de pouvoir subvenir à leur besoin pour les prochaines années.

_ Et mon 1/18ème du trésor ira aux elfes sylvestres; rajouta Edmund sur son propre butin, en profitant du blackout le plus total chez les nains. En comptant ces fameuses gemmes que le Roi elfe a à l'esprit, cela évitera des éventuelles querelles infantiles par la suite, vous ne croyez pas les gars? Finit-il par questionner en prenant à témoin les nains de la Compagnie sur ces paroles.

Et s'observant tous les deux une nouvelle fois, Peter et Edmund se mirent encore une fois à faire un décompte, attendant de voir les nains et surtout Thorin réagir au sort qu'ils réservaient tous les deux à leur part du butin.

3...2...1...

_ Pardon?

_ Mais... Quoi?

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela?

_ Ah oui! Et pourquoi cela Gloin? Lui questionna dangereusement Susan, en fusillant les nains, les plus vieux de la bande, hormis Balin, qui avaient réagis aux chois de leurs frères. Balin vient d'affirmer que nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons de notre part et...

_ Mais leur remettre tout, c'est un peu...

_ En quoi tu te plains Nori? Ce n'est pas comme si nos choix allaient impacter sur le montant de ton propre butin?

_ S'il te plait Susan? Tenta de calmer Lucy avant que celle-ci n'est décidé de faire la tête au carré du nain que Dori s'était empressé d'éloigné avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus.

_ ASSEZ!

A l'ordre lancer par Thorin d'une voix dangereuse, toute la Compagnie riva son attention sur leur leader qui paraissait être à deux doigts d'exploser sous son armure, autant que la couronne et la cape en fourrure le recouvrant, toute son attention river sur les deux frères Pevensie. Si Edmund parvint à contenir la déglutition que le regard de fureur que lui lançait en cet instant Thorin lui causait, il se mit à respirer de nouveau lorsque celui-ci se mit à se river sur Peter dans son dos qui se mit à siffloter un air, quelque peu familier à ces oreilles, qui focalisa toute l'attention du Durin sur sa personne.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu as siffloter Gamin?

_ Le Gamin n'a nullement besoin de ton autorisation pour «siffloter» Thorin. Nous sommes venus vous avertir de nos dernières nouvelles, autant que du bien-être d'Edmund et de Gandalf, que du prochain retour de Thrain à Erebor, Thorin; lui fit remarquer Peter à ce propos. Que tu souhaites accepter les choses comme elles le sont, cela est ta responsabilité, non la nôtre? Dans à peine deux jours, Azog sera là et que tu le veuilles ou non, nous ne pourrons remporter cette bataille que si les nains, les elfes et les hommes ne s'allient contre eux. Cela sera notre seul espoir, aussi bien que d'avoir l'appui de l'Esprit de la Montagne mais pour cela, tu sais ce que tu as à faire Thorin? Lui fit remarquer Peter sur le devoir qui lui incombait de réaliser. Je vais aller faire un tour dans les environs Gandalf, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose, on se revoit à Dale dans quelques heures pour le diner, d'accord?

_ Très bien Peter. Sois tout de même prudent? Lui demanda le magicien connaissant sans peine de ce que le garçon allait faire, en ayant pas besoin de porter son attention vers le Nord pour aviser les ruines de Raven Hill.

Exactement là ou allait se jouer le Destin des Durin.

Et préférant le laisser y aller sans opposer de résistance ou de décider de l'accompagner, espérant que son frère ne fera nullement l'idiot ou qu'il aille, Edmund ne s'occupa plus des nains ou tous les regards étaient focaliser sur Thorin qui paraissait comme déconnecter de la réalité. Se focalisant uniquement sur ces deux sœurs qui vinrent à lui faire descendre un paquet à l'aide d'une corde par-dessus la rembarde qui contenait des armes et autres armures nains que Susan et Lucy avaient pris à l'armurerie, avec le choix des nains pour trouver ce qui pourrait aller à leurs deux frères. Remerciant tout de même ces derniers pour cela, Edmund posa le paquet sur le dos de sa monture et suivit Gandalf pour Dale, sans un regard en arrière alors que la Compagnie les regardait sans aller.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites Thorin? Vous croyez que c'est réellement le moment d'entrer dans une guerre contre eux alors qu'une autre bataille nous attends? Lui questionna Bilbon à l'encontre du nain, qui avait finis par réémerger de sa remontrance et fixait le dos des cavaliers s'en aller pour la ville des Hommes.

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas.

_ Excusez-moi mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, il y a une armée d'elfe, là-dedans! Sans parler des centaines de pêcheurs en colère contre nous! Leur rappela à tous Bilbon, approuver par les hochements de tête des deux Pevensie présentes. Nous... Nous serions inférieur en nombre sans leurs soutiens face aux orques?

_ Plus pour longtemps.

_ Et... Ce qui veut dire?

_ Ce qui veut dire mon cher Maitre Sacquet, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais surestimer les nains.

Et à ces paroles énigmatiques, Thorin vint à s'écarter du reste de la Compagnie, venant à redescendre du rempare alors que tous les autres se regardèrent impuissants et ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire ou non de cette situation?

Que pouvaient -ils donc faire pour ramener Thorin à la raison?

.xXx.

De tous les chemins à Raven Hill, Peter avait décidé d'emprunter le chemin à côté de Dale menant à la colline qui se trouvait le seul passage cacher depuis le point de vue des deux tours encore intacte des ruines se dressant au Nord d'Erebor. Et de celle ou se tiendrait Azog et ces sbires pour mener et diriger ces légions, même si, d'après ce qu'il avait été témoins dans cette autre vision, il viendrait à la détruire pour empêcher le Profanateur de communiquer ces ordres. Même s'il avait une folle envie de le détruire dès maintenant, Azog trouverait un autre endroit qui risquait d'être encore plus inaccessible pour lui, le forçant ainsi à laisser les choses venir avant qu'il ne puisse réellement intervenir et stopper le triste sort qui attendait les trois Durin.

Faisant monter Cornélia dans les passages et les escaliers, la gardant vers les corridors au lieu d'avancer droit vers les plaines plus haut allant vers les champs quelque peu enneigés en cette saison hivernale approchant, Peter se servit des sons projeter par les sabots de sa licorne pour discerner les ruines de Raven Hill et ainsi se dessiner un plan dans son esprit de l'endroit. Souhaitant connaître les moindres recoins qui pourraient l'aider à monter et à avancer dans ces dernières sans risquer d'être vue, en avisant les nombreux escaliers, corridors et reste de salle allant dans toutes les directions comme dans un véritable labyrinthe. En se rappelant que comme le lui avait confié Gandalf que Raven Hill, la colline aux corbeaux de son nom s'était trouvé être une sorte de volière, la maison de tous les grands corbeaux d'Erebor. Ce qui pouvait amplement expliquer l'agencement des lieux qui avait été construit juste au bord de la falaise, autour de la chute d'eau geler d'où le mini-lac geler en amont se trouvant en plein cœur de Raven Hill et coupant le site en deux, donna amplement des sueurs froides à Peter lorsqu'il fit arrêter Cornélia à quelques mètres sur la rive Ouest.

Même s'il ne pouvait le voir de ces yeux, son radar put facilement reconnaître la surface lisse et geler de cette scène qui n'avait pas arrêter de le hanter depuis le début de cette quête. Ressentant d'avantage la fauche de la Mort planer au-dessus de cet endroit qui risquait de voir les Durin y périr de la main du Profanateur et de son fils. Peter devait tout faire pour empêcher les trois Durin de monter à Raven Hill pour pourchasser l'orque pâle, il allait devoir mettre la patte sur ce dernier en premier, surtout que, hormis la lignée de Durin, Azog paraissait obnubiler par lui.

Avoir voulus utiliser Edmund contre lui pour l'atteindre, l'ainé de la fratrie n'allait nullement laisser ce dernier s'imaginer qu'il pourrait l'avoir de cette manière. Azog ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu des siens, autant que des nains de la Compagnie, que de Thorin et ces neveux.

Peter vaincrait l'orque pâle, cette fois-ci il y arriverait sans recevoir l'appui de quiconque. Il pouvait réussir à le faire.

Soufflant un bon coup et détournant son attention de la rive Est de Raven Hill, Peter porta toute son attention sur le côté Ouest, droit vers les deux tours partielles, se tenant encore sur leur fondation malgré leur état déplorable et décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Caressant au passage sa licorne, tout en lui demandant de l'attendre là, Peter alla à la rencontre des tours de Raven Hill, observant et détaillant tous ce que les échos de ces pas pouvaient lui dévoiler sur les lieux à la recherche de tout ce dont qui pourrait l'aider le moment venus.

Peter allait devoir tout connaître des moindres recoins de Raven Hill pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde lorsque cette vision viendra à débuter. S'était le Destin de la Lignée de Durin qui allait se jouer ici-même dans moins de deux jours. Il devait réussir cette mission.

Et il y arriverait. Il se le jurait.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **Alors? qu'en avez vous penser? :)**

 **comme d'habitude, la suite sera pour la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **je vous dis bon dimanche et à à la prochaine XD**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	64. Chapitre 63 Song of the Lonely Mountains

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez tous ;) ou les choses se tassent quelque peu dans ce chapitre et ensuite dans le prochain avant que les choses sérieuses ne recommencent avec la bataille :) mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à Aurore Heart pour vos com =D**

 **en espérant que cette suite vous plaira ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 63: «Song of the Lonely Mountains» - La Chanson de la Montagne Solitaire**

 _«Song of the Lonely Mountains»_ _\- Neil Finn_

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela une nouvelle fois depuis le début de cette quête mais j'ai une folle envie de fracasser ces idiots de nains, Gandalf.

_ Edmund?

_ Oui. Oui. Oui, je sais Gandalf. Nous étions tous au courant qu'il y avait un risque que Thorin vienne à succomber au Mal du dragon mais... Savoir que tout cela à émerger du fait que Thror a décidé de conserver l'Arkenstone à des fins personnelles plutôt que de le rendre à l'Esprit de la Montagne, c'est une autre histoire; lui répliqua Edmund en fusillant le magicien du regard à ces côtés, tous les deux assis autour de leur feu de camp dans la cour centrale de Dale à déguster leur portion de ragout alors que la nuit était tombé depuis un moment déjà.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux revenus à Dale après leur discussion avec la Compagnie à Erebor, autant que d'avoir laisser Peter aller faire son tour dans les environs, celui-ci ayant sans nulle doute besoin de réfléchir, Edmund s'était contenté de suivre Gandalf et de râler pour la forme. Et cela avait durée toute la soirée, le magicien l'écoutant sans broncher, autant que Legolas et Tauriel, accompagner de Bard après avoir veillé au repos de ces enfants, pendant que Thranduil se trouvait dans sa tente à donner des ordres à certaines sentinelles de demeurer sur le qui-vive, autant que de faire donner les heures de roulement des gardes. Tous paraissant aussi attendre le retour de l'ainé des Pevensie qui pourrait sans nulle doute apaiser l'énervement et la crainte du cadet.

_ Et le fait que cela soit pas un petit mais un gros Esprit change aussi la donne. Leur malédiction est plus virulente que la pire des maladies; répliqua Edmund sur ce qu'il risquait de subir. Même si celle-ci ne s'attarde uniquement que sur la lignée des Durin, seul Thorin a été touché par celle-ci et grâce au ciel, cela n'est pas le cas de Fili et Kili. Un nain dingue suffit amplement à notre problème sans en ragouter deux autres et...

_ Edmund?

_ Oh fichez-moi donc la paix Gandalf! Je ne vous ais jamais arrêté lorsque vous râliez sur la tête des nains alors j'ai droit tout de même de les...

_ La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi remonter Edmund, cela remonte à plusieurs mois lorsque tu m'avais passé un sacré savon quand j'étais revenu d'un de mes tours solitaires; admit une voix quelque peu amusé dans son dos.

_ Peter? Appela Edmund en se relevant de sa place à l'approche de son ainé revenant vers eux après avoir mis Cornélia à l'étale avec Ebène la monture de son frère. Est-ce que ça va? Ou est-ce que tu es encore aller? Tu n'as pas...

_ Calmes-toi Edmund, respire; s'amusa l'ainé de la fratrie tout en posant ses mains sur ces épaules pour le garder en place et l'empêcher de refaire une nouvelle crise comme celle en début d'après-midi. Je vais bien, je te le promets. J'ai seulement eu besoin de me retrouver tout seul pour réfléchir à tout cela et...

_ Et quelle est la solution que tu as trouvé Peter?

_ Nous ne pouvons faire qu'attendre Edmund. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire à présent.

_ Attendre? Tu es réellement sérieux? Mais Thorin, Peter, il...

_ Il est plus fort que cette maladie, Edmund. Il réussira à passer au travers, je lui fais confiance et j'ai foi en lui, comme tout le monde devrait le faire d'ailleurs. Thorin reviendra Edmund, avant la fin de cette quête, il reviendra à lui.

_ Tu es sur de toi Peter? Je veux dire...

_ Oui Edmund. Je le suis; lui promit Peter en lui souriant, tout en lui passant la main droite dans les cheveux pour lui faire un shampoing le faisant râler pour la forme et faisant rire son ainé avant qu'il ne le rattrape par les épaules. Allez Edmund, profitons de ces moments calmes que nous avons encore droit avant...

_ Non Peter. Ne le dis pas, je vais commencer à déprimer et je vais reprendre mes menaces et autres sur une certaine tête que je connais; râla Edmund pour la forme pour le stopper et ainsi l'empêcher de finir sa phrase sur ce qui allait les attendre bientôt. Je déteste sérieusement quand nous sommes en infériorité numérique et quand on nous fait partir perdant dans une bataille...

_ Cela nous a toujours porter chance Edmund?

_ Ne m'en parle pas Peter; ronchonna Edmund en se réinstallant à sa place avant de tendre l'assiette de ragout de son frère qui était demeurer à côté du feu pour le garder au chaud, et qui s'asseya à ces côtés en le remerciant. J'en ai encore des palpitations cardiaques, rien que d'y penser... Surtout que je n'ai aucun mal à me rappeler sans peine que tu avais la salle habitude de charger tout seul droit sur les leaders adverses; fit-il remarquer mine de rien en jetant un coup d'oeil vers son ainé.

_ Et Edmund?

_ Ne me fait nullement croire que tu n'as pas dans l'idée d'aller à la suite d'Azog, Peter. Je te connais assez bien pour le savoir que tu...

_ Quand ai-je déjà foncer sur les leaders adverses Edmund?

_ Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas chargé la Sorcière Blanche ou encore Miraz, et...

_ Pour Jadis, dois-je te rappeler Edmund, qu'une certaine personne m'avait nullement obéis quand je lui avais ordonné de quitter la zone de combat...?

_ Elle allait à ta rencontre pour te transformer en pierre Peter alors que tu avais déjà du mal avec le minotaure et...

_ Donc tu admets que c'est toi qui l'a chargé en premier? Lui demanda Peter avec ironie en tournant la tête vers son cadet, tout en continuant de prendre son diner.

_ Et tu l'as ensuite charger Peter!

_ Parce qu'elle t'avait pourfendu Edmund! Devais-je la laisser venir à ma rencontre alors que tu étais en train d'agoniser? Et pour Miraz, je te rappel que de nous deux, j'étais le plus à même de faire ce duel pour donner assez de temps à Lucy pour parvenir à trouver Aslan et...

_ Ok pour ces deux là Peter mais le dragon? C'est ma bêtise qui l'a mené à attaquer Cair Paravel et...

_ Si je t'avais assez surveiller, je crois que je ne t'aurais pas laissé prendre cette pièce du trésor...

_ Il n'empêche que cela aurait dû être moi qui devait jouer les appâts contre lui et...

_ Dois-je te rappeler que tu commençais à te transformer en dragon Edmund?

_ J'aurais eu plus de chance de lui faire face dans ce cas Peter. Il a faillis...

_ Il t'aurait taillé en pièce Edmund. J'avais le dos assez large pour lui résister et de toute façon, je n'ai nullement l'intention de laisser Azog t'utiliser conter moi ou d'atteindre un autre membre de la Compagnie. Alors de ce côté, je suis plutôt heureux que Thorin se soit enfermer dans la montagne avec les autres.

_ En nous laissant dehors; fit remarquer sarcastiquement Edmund.

_ N'exagérons pas Edmund. Dale peut de nouveau tenir un siège dans l'état actuel des choses, sans compter que nous aurons l'appui des dryades et des ondines pour les bloquer par la rivière...

_ Cela n'empêche que, en te connaissant comme je te connais, tu vas te placer dans les champs et les attaquer de front plutôt que de demeurer sur un mur, Peter?

_ Si tu le sais déjà Edmund, pourquoi me poses-tu la question? Lui demanda avec ironie Peter faisant d'avantage râler son cadet qui attrapa sa tête dans ces mains en la secouant de gauche à droite, consterner par le cas qu'était son ainé.

_ Euh, les garçons?

Redressant tous les deux de la tête vers la personne les ayant appeler, les rappelant tous les deux à la réalité, autant qu'ils avaient aussi oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls autour du feu, que Gandalf, Bard, Legolas et Tauriel avaient écoutés leur échange sans rien dire. Aussi bien que Thranduil qui était revenu de sa tente dans ces robes argentés elfiques, les observant tous comme si une deuxième tête leur avait poussé entre temps.

_ Quoi? Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais vus deux frères se disputer avant? Leur lança Edmund avec ironie, faisant rire Peter à ces côtés qui était en train de finir son repas du soir.

_ Bien évidemment Edmund. Mais voir deux rois se chamailler c'est une autre histoire; admit Gandalf avec amusement de la scène que donnait les deux frères devant eux. Par moment, j'en oublie que vous devriez être que des enfants et non des redoutables guerriers que vous êtes...

_ Et bien certaines personnes devraient s'en rappeler qu'il ne faut nullement nous prendre à la légère; approuva Edmund avec véracité avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers son ainé qui paraissait encore être dans la lune, en venant juste de finir son repas, reposant sa gamelle à ces pieds tandis que ces doigts se mirent à frapper sur la médaille d'Aslan qu'il tenait une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que tu as Peter?

_ De quoi? Lui demanda son frère ne comprenant pas la question de son cadet, celui-ci qui avait toujours le regard river sur les doigts de la main droite continuant de tapoter à un certain rythme sur sa médaille.

_ Tu l'as toujours à ta ceinture?

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à la ceinture Edmund?

_ Ta flute? Lui questionna Edmund en désignant la bourse ou il savait que celle-ci était rangé et qui se trouvait toujours accroché à sa taille depuis le début de cette quête. Tu as un air qui te trotte dans la tête pas vrai? C'est ce que tu étais en train de siffloter à Erebor tout à l'heure et tu es inconsciemment en train de jouer des notes sur ta médaille, là? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends Peter?

_ Attendre quoi Edmund?

_ Faut vraiment que je te le dises clairement Peter? Joue ton air que tu as en tête grand-frère. Cela nous fera quelque chose à écouter ou tu préfères chanter?

_ Et toi alors Edmund?

_ Je chanterais uniquement quand toi tu auras chanter frérot donc...

_ J'ai déjà chanter pour les autres Edmund et...

_ Mais pas pour moi donc, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire Peter; s'amusa à lui faire remarquer Edmund amuser, tout en venant à lui retirer sa flute de sa bourse à sa ceinture qu'il finit par lui mettre dans les mains, attendant patiemment que celui-ci vienne à jouer. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu réponds?

_ J'en dis que tu finiras par avoir ma peau un de ces jours Ed; répliqua Peter avec nonchalance avant de baisser son attention vers la flute dans ces mains, se mettant à tester ces doigts autour des cavités pour voir s'il pourrait sans peine les boucher sans la briser avec la nouvelle poigne qu'il avait à présent.

_ Ne me tente pas Peter, je pourrais te prendre au mot; répliqua Edmund avec amusement, bien que cela ne vint pas à atteindre ces yeux avant de baisser son regard vers la flute dans ces mains. Allez frérot, joue nous cet air que tu as en tête?

Ne se le faisant pas demander deux fois et lui souriant une dernière fois avant de se refocaliser sur la flute dans ces mains, refermant les paupières et portant le bec de la flute à ces lèvres, l'air venant à résonner dans son esprit avant de jouer les premières notes. Et devenant ainsi des plus réels à ces oreilles, résonnant autour de lui tandis que d'autres notes vinrent à se rajouter aux chants initiales, l'air résonnant des notes mélancoliques et graves apparaître les unes après les autres dans l'esprit du Pevensie.

Alors que tous les autres autour de lui l'écoutaient jouer ces notes, tout le monde ayant fait silence et l'écoutant tandis qu'Edmund eut l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque part l'une des parties de cet air qu'il était en train d'interpréter en cet instant précis. Et jetant un coup d'oeil vers Gandalf de l'autre côté du feu de camp, fumant sa pipe, qu'Edmund parvint à se rappeler cet air. S'était exactement le même air du chant que les nains avaient tous chanter à Cul-de-sac lors de leur rencontre avec Bilbon, dans son salon devant sa cheminée.

Et comme cela s'était produit lors de la «Lever des Morts», l'air que Peter était en train de jouer vint à résonner dans toute la Montagne depuis le lien que l'Esprit détenait avec l'ainé de la fratrie et toute la Compagnie qui était eux aussi en train de tous diner dans l'une des salles, ou de finir pour la plupart et s'apprêtant à aller se reposer lorsque cet air de flute résonna à travers la pierre. Alors que toute la Compagnie se fixèrent ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait, tous les regards finirent par se river sur Susan et Lucy qui n'eurent besoin de se fixer une seconde toutes les deux pour reconnaître l'aura qu'elles percevaient. Une magie qu'elles n'eurent aucune difficulté pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de celle de l'Esprit de la Montagne qui dégageait une aura magique comme tous les Esprits de la Nature qu'ils avaient croisés à Narnia. Un Esprit qui paraissait vouloir leur faire passer un moment ensemble tous les quatre et quittant la table ou elles étaient toutes les deux assises, sans un regard, Susan et Lucy vinrent à poser leur main sur le mur à côté d'elle, demeurant face à face et fermant les yeux devant les autres, se laissèrent porter par les notes de flute qu'elles entendaient et ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne.

Leur frère ainé s'était de nouveau remis à jouer.

Pendant qu'à Dale, dans la cour principale et autour du feu de camp autour duquel se trouvait les deux Pevensie avec le Magicien, le nouveau leader des Hommes, le Roi elfe, le Prince et la Capitaine des Gardes, le peuple d'Esgaroth autant que l'armée elfe s'étaient tous rassemblés dans les environs, les écoutant tous. Et Peter joua ces notes plusieurs fois en boucle quand il sut exactement à quel moment il pouvait lâcher ces pensées sur celle-ci au moment même ou il perçut l'aura magique de ces propres cadets autour de lui, et pas uniquement celle d'Edmund mais aussi la présence de Susan et de Lucy que l'Esprit d'Erebor était en train de lier en cet instant précis. Les paroles de cette chanson dansant dans leurs esprits sur l'histoire et la quête qu'ils avaient soutenus pour le Pic Solitaire depuis le début.

 _ **«Far over, the Misty Mountains rise»**_

 _«Au delà, sur la hauteur des Montagnes Embrumées»_

 _ **«Leave us standing upon the height»**_

 _«Menez-nous au sommet»_

 _ **«What was before, we see once more»**_

 _«Ce qui était auparavant, nous le voyons encore une fois»_

 _ **«Is our Kingdom, a distant light»**_

 _«C'est notre royaume, une lumière éloignée»_

Ayant lâcher sa flute et s'étant relever de sa place pour se mettre debout, Peter avait débuté les paroles dansant dans son esprit, inspirer du ressentis des nains et de tout ce dont lui et les siens avaient été témoins jusqu'à présent. Sachant qu'en cet instant précis, le reste de sa famille avait eux-mêmes une opinion de ce que cet air et les premières paroles de l'ainé leur donna, ou les mots suivants furent repris par Edmund pendant que Peter reportait la flute à ces lèvres pour donner plus de force à ce chant qu'ils étaient en train de donner vie pour les nains.

 _ **«Fiery mountain beneath a moon»**_

 _«La montagne ardente au-dessus d'une lune»_

 _ **«The words unspoken : we'll be there soon»**_

 _«Les mots inexprimés: nous serons là bientôt»_

 _ **«For home, a song that echoes on»**_

 _«Pour un foyer, une chanson qui se répand»_

 _ **«An all who find us will know the tune»**_

 _«Et tout ceux qui nous trouveront, connaitrons l'air»_

S'étant lui aussi relever de sa place, faisant face à son frère ainé qui avait tourné autour du feu de camp, continuant de jouer de sa flute avec le chant de son cadet qui s'était mis à battre le rythme en drapant dans ces mains et du pied par terre. Alors que les flammes entre eux se mit à s'intensifier doucement, virant à la fois dans une teinte blanche et bleu mer forçant tous les autres à se reculer pour éviter de se faire brûler, tandis que les deux garçon n'avaient nullement reculer de leur position. Pendant que Peter écarta de nouveau la flute de ces lèvres pour reprendre la suite du chant qu'ils étaient en train d'interpréter.

 _ **«Some folk we never forget»**_

 _«Certaines personnes que nous n'oublierons jamais»_

 _ **«Some kind we never forgive»**_

 _«Certaines races que nous ne pardonnerons jamais»_

 _ **«Haven't seen the back of us yet»**_

 _«Qui n'ont pas encore vu derrière eux»_

 _ **«We will fight as long as we live»**_

 _«Nous nous battons tant que nous vivrons»_

Et alors qu'Edmund reprit la suite du chant, en quittant pas son frère de l'autre côté du feu, reportant la flute à ces lèvres pour poursuivre l'air de la chanson alors que les voix de Susan et de Lucy furent facilement perceptible autour d'eux.

 _ **«All eyes on the hidden way»**_

 _«Tous les yeux regardent le chemin caché»_

 _ **«To the Lonely Mountain pave»**_

 _«Au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire»_

 _ **«We'll ride in the gathering storm»**_

 _«Nous irons à cheval dans le tempête nous réunissant»_

 _ **«Until we get our long forgotten gold»**_

 _«Jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions notre or longtemps oublié»_

Le rythme de la chanson qui vint à accélérer par la suite porter par les notes de la flute que l'ainé des Pevensie reprit, ces trois cadets venant à battre en synchronisation avec lui alors que tous ne purent s'empêcher la surprise de les prendre lorsque les silhouettes des deux sœurs finirent elles aussi par apparaître autour du feu de camp. Auréoler de bleu clair pour l'ainée et de rouge pour la benjamine, les flammes se mettant à auréoler de la même couleur avec celles paraissant émaner des deux frères, tandis que cette apparition était la même à Erebor. Sauf que la Compagnie voyait le feu de camp et les deux frères Pevensie apparaitrent face à face de chaque côté de leurs sœurs, formant un cercle autour des flammes qui se coloraient de leur propres auras, qui furent comme absorbés dans la terre et la roche d'Erebor.

Sauf qu'aucun des nains ne purent dire quoi que se soit pour les avertir que ce ne fut pas l'un des frères qui reprit le chant mais Susan, elle-même, sachant parfaitement quoi dire en cet instant.

 _ **«We lay under the Misty Mountains cold»**_

 _«Nous sommes couchés sous le froid des Montagnes Embrumés»_

 _ **«In slumbers deep and dreams of gold»**_

 _«Dans le sommeil profond et les rêves d'or»_

 _ **«We must awake, our lives to make»**_

 _«Nous devons nous réveiller, nos vies sont à faire»_

 _ **«And in the darkness, a torch we hold»**_

 _«Et dans l'obscurité, nous tenons une torche»_

Et Peter reprit la suite alors que ces cadets continuaient de jouer les chœurs en fond, poursuivant de frapper dans leurs mains, donnant du rythme à la chanson qu'ils étaient en train de composer en cet instant précis.

Un chant sur l'histoire des nains, de la Montagne Solitaire et de quête d'Erebor.

 _ **«From long ago, when lanterns burned»**_

 _«Il y a bien longtemps, quand les lanternes ont brûlées»_

 _ **«Until this day, our hearts we yearned»**_

 _«Depuis ce jour, nos cœurs languissent»_

 _ **«A fate unknown, the Arkenstone»**_

 _«Un destin inconnu, l'Arkenstone»_

 _ **«What was stolen must be returned»**_

 _«Ce qui a été volé doit être rendu»_

Dans cette partie chanter par l'ainé des Pevensie, tous n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre le message que celui-ci était en train de destiner à une certaine personne précisément. Personne qui se trouvait sagement debout à la porte de la salle à manger qu'il s'était apprêté à quitter avant que ne vienne à résonner ce chant dans la montagne, après l'air de musique que tous les nains avaient facilement reconnus comme étant une extension de leur propre chant sur la Montagne Solitaire.

Les gamins étaient en train de rajouter des paroles et des chants à celui d'origine que les nains avaient composés autrefois après la chute d'Erebor.

Ou tandis que l'ainé des Pevensie rejoua avec plus d'ardeur à la flute suivis par le chant en chœur de ces cadets et le rythme de leurs applaudissements, se fut ensuite à Lucy de reprendre la relève alors que la pierre sous elle et Susan, se mit à auréoler exactement comme la fois ou Peter avait fais sortir la Compagnie du tunnel obstruer. Terminant même par tous entendre la voix de l'Esprit de la Montagne, cette voix grave et puissante, résonner avec celle des enfants Pevensie.

 _ **«We must awake and mend the ache»**_

 _«Nous devons nous réveiller et réparer le mal»_

 _ **«To find our song for heart and soul»**_

 _«Pour trouver note chanson pour le corps et l'âme»_

Et l'instant d'après, tous les Pevensie se mirent à chanter ensemble, la voix de la Montagne résonnant avec eux alors que devant tous les témoins, la magie se déployant autour des enfants devinrent plus ardent et éclatant que la lumière du soleil, forçant tous à détourner leur regard d'eux, même les elfes pour ne pas être éblouis et aveugler. Aucun d'entre eux ne voyant les formes massives se dessinant dans le dos des Pevensie alors que la Montagne absorbait sans peine le surplus de magie que les petits étaient en train de dégager. Régénérant ainsi les forces qu'il avait perdu aux files des décennies à l'agonie depuis qu'on lui avait dépossédé de l'Arkenstone.

 _ **«Some folk we never forget»**_

 _«Certaines personnes que nous n'oublierons jamais»_

 _ **«Some kind we never forgive»**_

 _«Certaines races que nous ne pardonneront jamais»_

 _ **«Haven't seen the end of it yet»**_

 _«Qui n'ont pas encore vu derrière eux»_

 _ **«We'll fight as long as we live»**_

 _«Nous nous battrons tant que nous vivrons»_

 _ **«All eyes on the hidden door»**_

 _«Tous les yeux regardent le chemin caché»_

 _ **«To the Lonely Mountain borne»**_

 _«Au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire»_

 _ **«We'll ride in the gathering storm»**_

 _«Nous irons à cheval dans la tempête nous réunissant»_

 _ **«'Til we get out long forgotten gold»**_

 _«Jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions notre or longtemps oublié»_

 _ **«Far away, the Misty Mountains cold»**_

 _«Au delà, le froid des Montagne Embrumées»_

A la fin du chant, alors que la clarté dégager autant par les Pevensie, que par la Montagne qui cessa d'irradier tel un phare dans la nuit noire, tous, aussi bien que la Compagnie que tous les témoins dans Dale vinrent à percevoir une nouvelle fois la voix grondante de la Montagne résonner dans la terre. Esprit d'Erebor qui vint à sceller sa promesse à l'encontre des Quater Envoyés d'Aslan.

_ _Si vous avez besoin de mon appui, que le Grand Roi de Narnia m'appel et je viendrais;_ vint à promettre la voix de l'Esprit de la Montagne Solitaire avant que le silence ne vienne à s'installer à Erebor, autant qu'à Dale, tous les regard convergeant vers les Pevensie en question.

_ Et bien si je m'attendais à cela?

_ Edmund?

.xXx.

 _«Si vous avez besoin de mon appui, que le Grand Roi de Narnia m'appel et je viendrais.»_

Cette promesse n'avait pas cessé de tourner en boucle dans son esprit depuis la veille au soir. Promesse qui avait été faite à l'encontre d'autres seigneurs et qui serait répondus à l'appel d'un Roi. D'un Grand Roi. Mais pas du Roi d'Erebor. La Montagne répondrait à l'appel du Roi de Narnia.

A Peter.

Et non à Thorin.

Parce que depuis le début, s'était le gamin qui avait essayé d'aider l'Esprit de la Montagne à récupérer son bien. Se n'était pas Thorin.

Tout ce que le Durin avait fait depuis le début, s'était de causer plus de tort à la Montagne et d'enterrer celle-ci dans ces souterrains alors que sa seule demande était l'Arkenstone. Pas le trésor ou l'or mais le cœur de la Montagne, son propre cœur. Il était de nouveau chez lui et son peuple pourrait de nouveau rentrer chez eux après qu'ils se seront occuper de cette invasion et...

Sauf qu'à l'instant ou il commençait lentement à y voir un peu plus clair, de sombre mot et parole vinrent à s'immiscer dans son esprit encore quelque peu embrouillé, lui rappelant que les autres Royaume nains ne viendraient uniquement à suivre celui qui détiendrait le Joyau du Roi, reconnaissant son détenteur comme le véritable Roi d'Erebor. Que s'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de monter sur le trône et d'être le Roi que tous attendaient qu'il soit... Avant de se rappeler que son Père était toujours en vie et qu'il était en route pour revenir à Erebor avec des renforts. Ce détail aussi avait de l'importance, la joie de cette nouvelle qu'elle lui donnait avait très vite été dissipé sur le fait que, en tant que Fils de Thror, s'était à Thrain de prendre la suite de la succession.

Que s'était lui le Roi d'Erebor malgré tous les efforts et les sacrifices que Thorin avaient livrés jusqu'à présent pour son peuple, d'être évincer du trône au retour de son père d'entre les morts, lui fit monter la colère à la tête. Colère qui se transforma très vite en rage et en fureur par les effets négatives que l'or couver par le dragon lui causait, alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de tourner toute la nuit dans la salle du trésor sous la surveillance de quelques nains le surveillant de loin, pendant que les autres étaient partis se reposer avant la dernière journée de tranquillité qu'ils auraient le lendemain avant la bataille le jour suivant. La fatigue et la tension était amplement palpable dans la montagne lorsque la Compagnie fut réveiller quelques heures après l'aube, ces derniers revaquant tous aux derniers préparatifs pour le combat qui approchait.

Les nains venant à tous déserter la salle du trésor, abandonnant la recherche de l'Arkenstone pour rejoindre les sœurs Pevensie et les autres de la Compagnie dans la construction d'un arsenal défensive depuis certaine machine de guerre qu'elles avaient retrouvés dans une salle de stockage non loin du hall d'entrée avec Balin, Fili, Kili et Bilbon. Le reste de la Compagnie constatèrent que ces dernières n'avaient nullement chômer dans leur invention et autre construction pour pouvoir répliquer et être prêt le moment venus pour couvrir et soutenir leurs alliés et les leurs durant la bataille.

Avec l'aide des nains, les filles avaient fais forger plusieurs boucliers ensemble, les scellant les uns après les autres, dressant comme un immense mur de fer avec certaines failles pour voir devant eux alors que les filles expliquèrent que ces deux ranger de bouclier seraient placer sur le rempare de chaque côté. Pour ainsi leur permettre d'avoir un endroit ou se mettre à l'abri des tirs de flèches ou des projectiles qui seront lancer sur eux, autant que d'avoir remis au goût du jours des arc-lances de nains et d'autres petites catapultes en tout genre, ainsi que les munitions en allant des lances aux flèches qu'aux projectiles. Ils étaient bien préparés pour la bataille, avant que les filles Pevensie ne poussent les nains à aller installer tout ceci sur le rempare ou à ces pieds pour qu'ils soient capables de les utiliser le moment venu.

Alors quand les regardant tous installer sur le rempare, Bilbon vint à réfléchir aux derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés, surtout lorsque les enfants avaient chanté avec la Montagne. Le Hobbit remerciait encore les Valars que toute la Compagnie avait dû fermer les yeux face à l'éblouissement venant des Pevensie, autant que de la roche autour d'eux, ne voyant nullement celle qui avait éclater autour du Sacquet.

Plus précisément de l'intérieur de sa veste, là ou il avait caché quelque chose de bien précis: l'Arkenstone.

Celle-ci avait fortement réagis à la magie dégager par les enfants que par la Montagne elle-même, ayant parus chanter en accord avec eux et frisant la crise cardiaque que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait perçu. Sauf qu'aucun nain n'avait dis quoi que se soit à ce sujet, et même Thorin avait paru figer aux paroles d'Erebor à l'encontre des enfants, se focalisant d'avantage dessus que sur autre chose avant qu'il n'aille «s'enfermer» dans la salle du trésor.

Le Sacquet n'avait pas eu besoin de lire dans l'esprit du Durin pour reconnaître facilement le regard qu'il avait eu en cet instant précis de la promesse de la Montagne envers les Pevensie. Le regard d'une personne qui se sentait trahis par les siens et qui ne savait pas quoi faire en ce moment, comme un enfant ayant perdu tous ces repères, et Thorin avait fait la seule chose censé que lui dictait son esprit malade. De retourner dans la salle du trésor.

Et il y était toujours alors que le soleil débutait sa longue descente vers l'horizon, l'après-midi ayant pris la place du matin et du midi sans qu'ils ne voient tous le temps passé, occupé comme ils l'étaient tous. Se trouvant être le tour de Fili de surveiller son oncle, celui-ci s'était installé en hauteur, hors d'atteinte du regard de Thorin et pouvant permettre au nain d'avoir son attention vriller sur lui sans que le Durin ne le remarque. Et s'arrêtant un instant dans le couloir, Bilbon se doutait parfaitement que toute cette situation était affreusement douloureuse pour les deux jeunes nains, eux qui avaient été élevés par leur oncle au décès de leur père pour soutenir leur mère. Ils avaient vécus beaucoup de chose tous ensemble et voir Thorin sombrer et tomber aussi bas ne devait pas être plaisant pour eux deux. Cela était le cas de tout le monde mais ce sentiment devait être bien pire pour Fili et Kili qui avaient été élevés par Thorin.

Qu'est-ce que Bilbon ne donnerait pas pour que ce Mal n'ait jamais touché le Durin?

_ Bilbon? Il y a un problème? Lui demanda Fili lorsqu'il finit par aviser le hobbit à quelques mètres de lui.

_ Non Fili. Tout va bien. Enfin, tout est calme pour l'instant; admit le Sacquet pour apaiser le jeune Durin et lui éviter de paniquer d'avantage sur la raison de sa présence. J'étais venus voir comment tu allais puisque les autres sont tous en train de placer les défenses sur les rempares avec les filles. Et toi Fili? Comment te sens-tu?

_ Epuiser. Mentalement parlant je veux dire. Moi qui aurait pensé que le plus dure aurait été passé avec le dragon et cette prochaine armée... Je n'aurais pas penser que nous devrions aussi nous occuper de Thorin et.. J'ai la nette impression d'avoir pris un siècle durant cette quête; souffla de lassitude Fili tout en se massant les épaules épuiser par toute cette affaire, tout en gardant son oncle à l'oeil avant de tourner son attention vers le Sacquet. Je voulais aussi m'excuser au nom de notre Compagnie de vous avoir entrainer là-dedans Bilbon, avec cette guerre et...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Fili, j'ai été assez conscient des risques que j'encourais dans cette quête et... J'ai bien l'intention de rentrer à Cul-de-sac alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est plutôt pour toi et Kili que je m'inquiètes? Rapporta le hobbit sur ces craintes. Avec Thorin ainsi, je...

_ Ni moi, ni Kili ne nous laisserons avoir par la maladie de l'or Bilbon, nous savons tous les deux ou sont nos priorités, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Surtout que si Kili venait à sombrer, je connais une personne qui se fera un plaisir de le remettre sur le bon chemin ; le rassura Fili à ce propos, avec un sourire aux lèvres de cette possibilité que Bilbon comprit facilement l'allusion qu'il venait de faire, avant que la détermination ne revienne chez le jeune nain de ne jamais se faire manipuler autant que son oncle avec le trésor et le Mal habitant ces lieux. Tant que l'Arkenstone ne sera pas rendus à la Montagne, le Mal sera toujours présent, n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui Fili. D'après Peter, cela doit être Thorin qui doit rendre l'Arkenstone de son plein gré à la Montagne et s'il ne le faisait pas... Cela pourrait lui être fatale; finit par admettre le hobbit sur les risques que cette malédiction pouvait faire courir au Durin.

_ La malédiction des Esprits peuvent être des plus redoutable. Si mon arrière grand-père avait fait ce qu'il fallait autrefois, alors... Jamais tout cela ne se serait passer et... Je peux à présent accepter les paroles de Peter et des autres maintenant.

_ Sur quoi Fili?

_ Sur la responsabilité du Roi Thror dans cette affaire; avoua Fili sans en démordre une seule fois. Même si j'aurais voulus moi aussi accuser l'Esprit de la montagne de tous les torts, je ne peux réfuter cette vérité que Thorin ne peut toujours accepter et... Est-ce que penser ainsi fait de moi un mauvais héritier?

_ Nullement Fili; lui contredisa Bilbon sur ces paroles et la nette impression de voir un petit garçon reprendre place du fort guerrier qu'il avait toujours vus jusqu'à présent, sauf quand il faisait l'idiot avec son cadet. Ton avis est objective et ne se laisse nullement influencer par l'opinion des tiens, et même si cela peut-être une erreur dans certaine affaire personnel, cela ne l'est pas dans un cas générale et c'est une qualité impartial pour un futur chef; lui fit-il remarquer sur la question.

_ Alors je ne dois pas me sentir fautif dans ce cas?

_ Non Fili. Cela prouve simplement uniquement que tu possèdes toi aussi tes propres opinions et montre que tu n'es pas obligé d'adhérer aux opinions des autres autour de toi. C'est ce qu'on nomme l'individualité, Fili. Tu as été peut-être élever à suivre une certaine route mais c'est toi, uniquement à toi seul de savoir de quelle manière tu vas l'emprunter? Suivant la directive de tes ainés? Où décidant par toi-même de tes choix?

_ Ce n'est pas une chose que je me serais douter?

_ Quoi donc Fili?

_ Que les hobbits pouvaient être de très bon conseil; souria Fili sur la question se recevant un regard noir du concerner qui l'amusa grandement, malgré le sourire aux coins des lèvres du hobbit. Quand toute cette affaire sera terminé, il faudra que je pousse Thorin à te faire un poste au conseil des nains. Certains des vieux conseillers auraient besoin d'avoir un point de vue neuf; admit-il en souriant, bien qu'une lueur sérieuse brillait dans son regard sur le sujet.

_ On en rediscutera de tout cela quand nous aurons passer ce champ de bataille Fili.

Et à cette promesse mettant ainsi fin à la discussion, le jeune nain et le hobbit reportèrent leur attention vers le Durin plus bas faisant ces tours dans les piles de trésor de la Montagne. Alors que si la discussion avait soulagé l'esprit de Fili et lui permettant d'être plus serein sur cette affaire, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait faire prochainement, cela n'était pas le cas de Bilbon. Le hobbit avait besoin de savoir la suite des évènements et si les sœurs Pevensie avaient toutes les deux l'intention de suivre la directive de leur ainé, de demeurer dans la Montagne et de veiller sur les nains, Bilbon voulait savoir ce que les frères avaient préparés.

Le hobbit avait besoin de leur parler le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

 **Vous ne vous attiendez pas à cela n'est-ce pas? ;)**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

 **comme dis plus haut, le prochain chapitre sera aussi calme mais tendus avant le début des hostilités que vous devez tous attendre avec impatience, pas vrai? ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourdh'ui je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous**

 **big bis ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	65. Chapitre 64 Mais je ne le fais pas pour

**Bonsoir à tous =D**

 **désoler pour le retard mais j'ai complètement oublier de poster la suite hier XD**

 **sinon YOUPPIII on est arriver à 100 review =D trop contente =D merci à Angelyoru et à Aurore Heart pour vos coms ;) et hâte de connaitre vos avis sur ce chapitre :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 64: «Mais je ne le fais pas pour vous»**

 ___ _ **Si vous avez besoin de mon appui, que le Grand Roi de Narnia m'appel et je viendrais**_ _; vint à promettre la voix de l'Esprit de la Montagne Solitaire avant que le silence ne vienne à s'installer à Erebor, autant qu'à Dale, tous les regards convergeant vers les Pevensie en question._

 __ Et bien si je m'attendais à cela?_

 __ Edmund?_

.xXx.

Edmund avait pris la relève le lendemain matin après la promesse souffler par Erebor de les soutenir dans cette bataille, se chargeant de constater des défenses sur les rempares et des pièges préparer dans Dale au cas où les orques viendraient à faire une percée. Surtout après qu'il avait constaté de l'état de son frère lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le matin même à côté de lui. Le Mal causer par Sauron avait repris sa progression chez Peter et son corps était sujet à la fièvre, autant qu'une toux et un rhume carabiné qui avait finis par se développer chez lui.

Ayant finis par le déplacer à l'intérieur dans une des chambres de la nouvelle demeure de Bard, le recouvrant sous plusieurs couverture pour le maintenir au chaud, Gandalf et Tauriel s'étaient tous les deux charger de s'occuper de lui en mettant leur savoir en commun pour essayer d'endiguer la maladie. Alors qu'il ne s'était pas une seule fois réveillé lorsqu'il l'avait déplacer à l'intérieur, inquiétant grandement Edmund de sa non réactivité mais Gandalf l'avait rassuré sur le fait que Peter était simplement épuiser et qu'il se réveillerait quand il serait pleinement réveiller. Surtout que le magicien lui avait rappelé qu'après avoir combattus un dragon après sa confrontation avec Sauron, il s'était peu reposer avant d'user une nouvelle fois de la magie d'Aslan que le lion paraissait lui avoir confié pour, donner à la fois une paix aux morts de Dale et d'Erebor avant de redonner toute sa gloire à la ville des Hommes. Son frère était arrivé à son point de rupture pour mettre tout le monde en sécurité et leur permettre d'avoir toutes les chances de leur côté pour survivre à cette bataille.

Soufflant de lassitude face à l'altruisme de son frère, Edmund avait accepter de quitter les côtés de Peter et de poursuivre les derniers préparatifs dont la ville aurait encore besoin. Et effectuant le tour de la ville avec Bard et Legolas lui expliquant toutes les modifications donné par son ainé, Edmund avait hoché de la tête, même devant les mini-catapultes se trouvant sur les rempares avec leurs projectiles prêt. Avant que le garçon n'insiste qu'il devait placer aussi des munitions de flèches et de lance à plusieurs mètres d'intervalles pour que les archers et les défenseurs des rempares ne soient pas à cours de tire contre les orques. Allant même parler aux dryades et aux ondines du fleuve, leur demandant avec gentillesse si elles pouvaient ériger un mur de lance d'eau sur la surface geler pour ainsi effrayer assez les orques de franchir celle-ci pour atteindre la ville par le rempare et les forceraient à devoir passer par le pont menant au grande porte. Ce qui ferait ralentir leurs avancés dans la ville des hommes alors qu'Edmund convaincu les hommes de laisser des projectiles au côté des arbres vivants de la ville, ces derniers acceptant de devenir des catapultes vivant si des orques tentaient de grimper leur rue pour atteindre la place centrale, là ou serait mis les civiles, les femmes et les enfants, pour leur propre sécurité. Autant que la place centrale pouvait être facilement défendable s'ils venaient à devoir se replier sur une telle position, bien que tout le monde ne voulait nullement penser à une telle chose aussi, tous se convainquant qu'ils devaient garder les orques au dehors de la ville en premier lieu par tous les moyens.

Ils devaient tous garder la foi en leur victoire.

_ Pensez-vous que nous aurons une chance?

_ Pardon? Demanda Edmund en rivant son regard vers ces camarades et quittant la montagne, constatant que la Compagnie renforçait le rempare avec les mouvements qu'il discernait se déplacer dessus.

_ Pensez-vous que nous aurons une chance de survivre à cette bataille? Lui redemanda Bard une nouvelle fois.

_ Non Bard. J'y crois; confia Edmund déterminer dans ces paroles à l'encontre du nouveau leader et du prince elfe derrière lui sur le rempare. Je crois en nous et en notre force de conviction, ce n'est pas le nombre de combattant qui importe dans une bataille mais la force de nos cœurs. Nous nous battons tous pour ce que nous croyons être juste, pour nos familles, pour nos amis, pour les prochaines générations. Alors oui Bard, je crois en nous.

_ Vous êtes exactement comme lui.

_ Comme qui Legolas?

_ Comme votre frère Peter, vous êtes exactement pareil pour ce qui est de convaincre les plus pessimistes; lui admit le Prince elfe sur la ressemblance des convictions que tenaient les deux frères Pevensie. Et c'est aussi le cas de vos deux sœurs, elles sont elles aussi déterminées à faire entendre leur voix; rapporta-t'il, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se masser la mâchoire là où la sœur ainée des Pevensie l'avait cognée pour l'éloigner du Durin.

_ Elle vous a frappé pas vrai?

_ Je vous demande pardon?

_ Ma sœur? Je parierais sur Susan, elle vous a frappé pas vrai? Lui demanda Edmund fort curieux. Vous avez le visage que les personnes font après une rencontre muscler avec ma frangine, donc? Le questionna-t'il curieux de savoir comment ce dernier avait pu attirer les foudres de sa sœur pour se faire frapper par celle-ci.

_ C'est une longue histoire; vint à admettre Legolas n'étant nullement pressé de rapporter ces faits au cadet, se doutant quelque peu qu'il viendrait à attirer les foudres du garçon sur le sujet.

_ Laissez-moi deviner? Vous menaçant les nains et ma sœur se mettant au travers et vous donnant l'une de ces sacrées droites dont elle a le secret? Lui demanda Edmund devinant ce qui avait dû se produire lors de leur rencontre dans la forêt. J'ai visé juste on dirait?

_ Comment est-ce que...?

_ C'était facile à deviner; admit Edmund sur la surprise du Prince elfe à son «rapport». Nous savions tous que si on venait à vous croisez dans la Forêt, il risquait fort d'avoir de la casse et ma sœur a juré, à sa manière, qu'elle n'hésiterait pas de mettre du plomb dans la tête des elfes s'ils venaient à nous casser les pieds. Et elle vous a frappé... Donc, c'est vous qui étiez en tort dans l'affaire et je n'ai pas besoin d'en demander d'avantage; leur expliqua-t'il sur la question avant de reporter son attention sur le prochain champ de bataille qui allait se dérouler devant eux. Si nous étions la seule citée des environs, j'aurais demandé qu'on dresse des pièges dans la vallée et des fossés mais... Nous serons nous même amener à parcourir le terrain, alors évitons de tomber dans nos propres pièges...? Avez-vous de l'huile?

_ De l'huile? Questionna Bard ne sachant pas trop ce qu'avait le jeune Roi à l'esprit.

_ Oui, de l'huile. Quelque chose qui peut facilement brûler, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

_ Oui. Nous devons avoir des tonneaux dans les réserves. Pourquoi? Lui demanda Bard curieux de savoir ce qu'avait le garçon à l'esprit exactement.

_ Parce que nous allons nous en servir contre les orques. Nous allons les mettre dans des cuves au-dessus de la porte que nous enflammerons et déverserons sur les orques, si ces derniers venaient à rompre la grande porte pour entrer et... Faîtes aussi placer d'autres tonneaux dans les rues à pentes, nous les utiliserons comme des projectiles enflammer; donna Edmund comme directive sur d'autres moyens de défense et de réplique face aux orques si ces derniers parvenaient à pénétrer dans la ville.

_ Je vais donner ces directives à mes hommes; confia Bard en hochant de la tête avant d'aller à la rencontre de ces camarades pour donner les nouveaux ordres pour installer les nouvelles défenses de Dale, laissant Edmund et Legolas sur le rempare.

_ Vous connaissez beaucoup de méthode de défense et d'attaque pour de jeunes Rois et Reines; admit Legolas d'une voix lointaine, tout en portant son attention vers le rempare de la Montagne Solitaire ou la Compagnie continuait de placer leur défense. Avez-vous eux autant de bataille à livré?

_ Durant les premières années à Narnia et d'avantage il y a quelques mois mais aucunes d'entre elle ne va être aussi compliquer que toute celle dont nous avons vécus comparer à cette bataille qui arrive; admit Edmund se rappelant sans peine des bataillons d'orques et autres créatures malfaisantes qui allaient être sur eux le lendemain matin comme l'avait préciser Peter sur le temps qu'ils avaient encore devant eux. Et vous? Vous avez déjà eu à faire à de tels champs de bataille?

_ Pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité. Mon père, le Roi Thranduil ne m'a pas laissé livré des batailles aussi sanglantes pas depuis...

_ Pas depuis quoi?

_ Pas depuis la mort de ma mère; rapporta doucement Legolas sur la raison qui avait poussé son Père à le garder éloigner des champs de bataille.

_ Je suis sincèrement désoler; s'excusa Edmund d'apprendre cette tragédie qui entourait la vie du prince elfe. Elle était une guerrière, je présume? Lui demanda-t'il en se doutant que s'était à cause de cela que le Roi elfe n'avait jamais réellement laisser son fils voir un champ de bataille.

_ Au Nord d'ici, se dresse la vieille forteresse de Gundabad. Elle était la principale place forte de l'Ancien Royaume d'Angmar s'étendant au delà, s'était là qu'était leur immense armurerie. Là qu'ils forgeaient leurs armes de guerre; confia doucement Legolas sur la question.

_ Et là où se prépare cette seconde armée aussi; fit remarquer Edmund sur la menace qui allait aussi leur arriver par le Nord après celle du Sud.

_ C'est un lieu très dangereux. Dans un autre âge, notre peuple a mener une bataille sur ces terres. Ma mère est morte là-bas; finit par admettre Legolas le regard dans le vide. Mon Père n'en parle jamais. Il n'y a pas de tombe, pas de souvenir, rien.

_ Vous ne vous rappelez pas d'elle?

_ J'étais extrêmement jeune à l'époque, encore un enfant aux yeux de mon espèce. Je n'ai que de vague souvenir d'elle et...

_ Vous n'avez jamais demandé à votre père de vous parlez d'elle? Lui demanda Edmund étonné qu'au cours de ces siècles ou plus de vie commune entre le père et le fils, ils n'en aient jamais parlé. Il est peut être son époux mais tu demeures son fils donc...

_ Mon Père n'est pas quelqu'un qui partage aussi facilement...

_ C'est facilement ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec le portrait peu flatteur qu'on fait de lui et ne pensez pas lui chercher des excuses, Legolas! Dois-je vous rappelez que vous lui avez «désobéis» donc vous n'approuvez nullement toutes ces paroles alors... Sortir un peu les crocs le concernant ne vous ferait pas le moindre mal?

_ «Sortir un peu les crocs»?

_ Oui Legolas! Lui répondre. Le contredire. Donnez vos opinions. C'est aussi votre rôle en tant que Prince Héritier, certes de le suivre mais d'agir pour le mieux pour votre peuple et... Enfin de réagir quoi? Non de laisser les choses vous foncez dessus si vous pouvez les intercepter avant pour éviter un massacre, comme celui que nous n'allons pas tarder à vivre demain et...

_ Seigneur Edmund?

_ Je le sais. Je le sais. Je me mets à radoter comme mes ainés; affirma Edmund râleur malgré le sourire affectueux aux coins des lèvres à l'évocation de ces derniers. Mais vous ne pouvez nullement réfutés mes paroles Legolas? Malgré le fait qu'il a mauvais caractère et autres préjugés à son encontre, votre Père vous aime, il n'est nullement très douer pour le montrer ouvertement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?

_ Le fait qu'il garde toujours un œil sur vous ou que vous soyez, même quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, il vous fixe quand vous ne le remarquez pas et qu'il s'amuse à nous espionner, n'ai-je pas raison Votre Seigneurie? Questionna Edmund à voix haute, tout en se tournant vers la tour droite de la grande porte derrière Legolas se tenant à sa gauche qui riva son attention surprise vers celle-ci en terminant par apercevoir Thranduil se tenir là, le regard vriller vers Erebor faisant celui qui n'avait nullement entendus. Et il s'amuse à faire le sourd d'oreille par la même occasion? C'est sur maintenant, mon petit doigt me dit que vous teniez bien plus de votre mère que votre père, Legolas. Ca devait être elle la plus douce et la plus chaleureuse de leur couple. Vous avez réellement besoin de parler tous les deux et de mettre les choses à plat, surtout qu'il y a les risques que nous vivrons pas un autre jour après demain, alors?

Le Pevensie n'eut besoin que de désigner Thranduil à Legolas de la main, lui prouvant que s'était à lui d'ouvrir la voie puisque son Père n'avait nullement l'intention de suivre «ouvertement» les conseils d'un enfant. Et les saluant tous les deux, Edmund quitta le rempare et ainsi rejoindre les autres auprès de son frère, tout en constatant que Bard et ces camarades s'occupaient d'installer les tonneaux d'huile dans la ville avant d'en porter aux tours de poste au-dessus de la grande porte pour bloquer la voix du pont en cas de percer des orques sur la grande porte.

Saluant les hommes et les femmes sur son chemin qui inclinaient de la tête respectueusement à sa vue, Edmund souriait aux plus jeunes qui se trouvaient toujours en plein ébahissement à la vue des arbres vivants dans la ville, les regardant avec cette même lueur que le Pevensie se rappelait sans peine qu'elle avait été dans les siens et ceux de sa famille. Cette enchantement ne cesserait jamais d'enchanter quiconque les verrait. Et poursuivant son avancée dans Dale vers la demeure du nouveau Seigneur de la ville, Edmund avisa les lueurs roser et orange du crépuscule qui n'était plus très loin de tomber sur eux.

La journée avait filer à une vitesse hallucinante durant leur occupation de prévoir et placer les dernières protections et pièges, alors que beaucoup d'hommes sur la place centrale continuaient de recevoir les dernières leçons d'escrime avant que tous n'aillent diner et ne se rendent à l'armurerie pour recevoir leur équipement et leur armure pour le combat. Ces dernières avaient été laissé à l'intérieur, le temps de consolider la ville avant de donner l'armure et des armes à chaque habitant pour la bataille. Et s'arrêtant un bref instant sur la place centrale, Edmund fixa toutes les personnes, aussi bien les hommes que les elfes armés pour la guerre faire leur ronde dans la ville, en sachant parfaitement que certains d'entre eux risquait fortement de ne pas voir un autre jour se coucher ou se lever, ignorant le temps que mettrait à se finir cette bataille. Mais il savait parfaitement que cette bataille ne pourrait nullement épargner tout le monde et qu'il y aura tout de même des tomber durant ce combat, même s'il se questionnait sur la manière dont l'Esprit de la Montagne allait les soutenir dans cette bataille? Et même s'il savait qu'il ne mettrait jamais en doute la parole d'un Esprit, aussi redoutable que pourrait l'être une montagne, même avec son appui, Edmund savait que des personnes risquaient de tomber. Qu'il y aurait des pertes dans cette bataille, il y en aura toujours dans chaque combat et Edmund priait pour qu'Aslan, autant que Radagast et Thrain arriveraient rapidement avec les renforts qu'ils leur avaient promis.

Qu'est-ce qu'Edmund ne donnerait pas pour avoir des renforts Narnien pour cette bataille?

_ Tout va bien Seigneur Edmund?

Sursautant à cette douce voix s'adressant à lui, Edmund quitta son monologue mentale pour se reconcentrer sur le présent et sur la personne s'adressant à lui qu'il finit par croiser un regard vert inquiet, qui le fit quelque peu rougir sur place avant qu'il ne vienne à reprendre contenance.

_ Oui, je vais bien Tauriel, ne vous inquiétez pas mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Je vous croyais au côté de Peter, est-ce qu'il...?

_ Non, tout va bien. Il va bien. Il a repris connaissance il y a une heure à peine et nous sommes parvenus à endiguer le Mal en lui mais...

_ Mais quoi Tauriel? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Nous ne pourrons pas contenir le Mal pendant très longtemps et... Gandalf affirme que la magie d'Aslan retarde et empêche les ténèbres de l'atteindre mais... Si nous venons à survivre à cette bataille, il y a de forte chance que...

_ Non. Peter tiendra jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Aslan et c'est lui qui le guérira et... Vous lui avez dis, n'est-ce pas? A Peter? Lui questionna Edmund curieux de savoir s'ils avaient dis la vérité à l'attention de son ainé.

_ Oui Seigneur Edmund. Votre frère le sait et il nous a rétorqué la même chose, qu'il avait pleinement confiance en Aslan.

_ Dans ce cas, nous devons tous avoir confiance dans notre victoire et... Oui Tilda, qu'y a-t'il? Lui demanda le Pevensie en avisant la petite fillette se tenir dans l'ombre de l'elfe, paraissant vouloir leur dire quelque chose.

_ S'était pour vous avertir que le repas est prêt?

_ Nous arrivons Tilda. Allons-y.

.xXx.

Pour éviter d'alarmer et d'inquiéter tous les autres sur ce qu'il allait faire, Bilbon avait diner avec le reste de la Compagnie, ne laissant rien paraître de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire dès qu'il pourrait s'éclipser de la soirée.

Celle de quitter la montagne pour se rendre à Dale et retrouver Peter pour ainsi lui remettre l'Arkenstone, parce qu'il avait le pressentiment que s'était ce qu'il devait faire. Donner le cœur de la montagne au garçon et qu'il en aurait l'utilité durant la bataille qui allait débuter le lendemain matin.

Souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous en leur confiant qu'il allait se balader dans la montagne, Bilbon laissa la Compagnie à leur dernière occupation du soir et quitta leur salle de repos en prenant la direction du rempare en veillant à ce que personne ne le suive par la même occasion, tout en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit, attrapa la corde qu'il avait préparé pour la descente qu'il avait masquer avec la petite sacoche qu'il avait caché quelques heures auparavant. Attachant solidement la corde à l'un des anneaux de fer sur la colonne derrière le rempare masquant le couloir à l'intérieur, en ayant passer la sacoche par-dessus son épaule, Bilbon s'empressa d'enjamber le muret et descendit doucement, en veillant à faire attention ou il mettait les pieds pour ensuite enjamber les restes de la statue colossal du nain en armure que la Compagnie avait renversé dans la matinée pour détruire le pont et faire quelque peu débordé le fleuve qui longeait les portes de la Montagne en contrebas.

Enjambant les débris laisser et revenant très vite sur la terre ferme, tenant solidement la sacoche contre lui pour éviter que son contenu ne fasse pas trop de bruit, juste au cas où, le hobbit s'empressa de courir droit vers la citée des hommes, espérant que Peter le pressentait arriver et viendrait à ordonner l'ouverture des grandes portes fermer pour qu'il puisse y entrer. D'ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci finit par arriver sur le pont, avisant sans peine les défenses de Dale que Bilbon aperçut l'une des deux portes s'ouvrir et laisser discerner la silhouette d'Edmund par le biais des torches éclairant l'entrée de la ville. Et comme ces sœurs, celui-ci était déjà habiller pour la bataille du lendemain.

Abordant fièrement les couleurs de Narnia lui aussi, Edmund avait revêtus sa propre armure de combat avec la cotte de maille à manche à demi-longue et allant jusqu'à ces genoux aux extrémités doré, par-dessus l'une de ces chemises brunes épaisses avec ces protèges avant-bras et son pantalon de cuir avec ces bottes montantes. La tunique rouge au lion jaune sur le torse le recouvrant jusqu'aux genoux aux extrémités dorés avec ces protèges épaules d'argent par-dessus le col de cuir recouvrant le haut de sa poitrine comme une protection de plus, alors qu'il portait une lourde cape argenté au lion rouge sur le dos au col de fourrure et que son arme était attaché à sa ceinture avec une hache naine aussi et un poignard, comme les deux autres qui avaient été placé dans chacunes de l'intérieurs de ces bottes sur les côtés. Tandis que son casque se trouvait attaché sous son bras avec le bouclier circulaire et couleur argent des nains à son bras gauche, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de penser que, tout comme ces sœurs, lui aussi abordait un sérieux et une dureté encore plus flagrante équiper ainsi.

Dureté qui vint à se briser lorsqu'il croisa le regard du hobbit et lui souria avec affection avant de se baisser légèrement pour serrer celui-ci dans ces bras, heureux de le revoir face à face et non depuis le haut d'un rempare.

_ Bonsoir Bilbon. Peter t'a sentis arriver. Il y a un problème?

_ Nullement Edmund. Tout va bien, j'ai seulement besoin de parler à Peter...

_ Donc, il y a bel et bien quelque chose? Questionna Edmund jetant un coup d'oeil vers la sacoche qu'il tenait avant de s'en désintéresser, tout en faisant signe à Bilbon d'entrée avant que les gardes en faction à la porte ne referme celle-ci. Viens Bilbon, suis-moi? Les autres attendent ta venue avec impatience, surtout que certaines personnes n'ont pus s'empêcher de ré-aborder certains sujets énervant sur le tapis; fit-il savoir avec ironie à ce propos.

_ Comme quoi? Lui demanda Bilbon quelque peu intriguer, même s'il se doutait de quel sujet ces derniers avaient remis «sur le tapis» comme l'exprimait le Pevensie avec ironie.

_ Leur part du trésor; finit par admettre Edmund narquoisement. Depuis que Gandalf les a avertis de ce que moi et Peter avions décidé de faire de nos parts du butin, un certains elfes n'a pas pus s'empêcher de nous enquiquiner au sujet de certaines gemmes... Je crois que si Peter ne se trouvait pas aussi mal, il lui aurait déjà refait le portrait à ce foutue roi elfe...

_ Que veux-tu dire Edmund? Qu'est-ce qu'à Peter exactement?

_ Le Mal qui grandit en lui est en train de lui être fatale Bilbon. D'après Gandalf et Tauriel, s'il survit à la bataille, il y a des risques pour que ce mal finisse par avoir raison de lui...

_ Mais... Il y a un moyen d'empêcher cela, n'est-ce pas Edmund?

_ Oui Bilbon, il y en a un et c'est Aslan. Peter doit tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et je sais qu'il y arriverait, nous devons avoir foi en lui; le rassura Edmund sur le sujet, en posant une main confiante sur l'épaule du Sacquet pour le rassurer. Seulement, malade ou non, cela n'empêchera pas Peter de refaire le portrait de Thranduil, si cet idiot continue sur cette voie... Même moi, cela me démange fortement de lui foutre mon poing dans la face. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être idiot cet elfe, je vous jures? Allez viens Bilbon, suis-moi? Termina-t'il à admettre de mauvaise humeur pour ensuite souffler d'irritation et de lancer un sourire épuiser vers le hobbit avant de l'inviter à le suivre.

Et lui montrant le chemin alors que les habitants étaient concentrés sur leur dernière tâche avant d'aller se coucher et prendre le repos dont ils avaient besoin pour la journée du lendemain, ces derniers autant que les elfes rivaient leur regard curieux vers eux durant leur passage. Et si Bilbon se retint de rougir de gêne d'être sous les regards de tous, resserrant sa poigne sur la sacoche qu'il détenait sur lui, cela ne paraissait nullement déranger Edmund qui était habituer et ne faisait plus attention, vint à conduire le hobbit jusqu'à la place centrale de Dale, là ou se trouvait les derniers membres de la Compagnie et de leurs alliés.

Si Gandalf portait toujours son habituel robe grise avec son chapeau, son bâton en main et son épée à la ceinture, comme le reste des Pevensie, Peter avait lui aussi revêtus fièrement son armure de Narnia alors qu'il se trouvait sagement assis sur un siège qu'on avait installé devant le grand feu brulant au cœur de la cour.

Son armure identique à celle de son cadet, excepter le fait que sa cotte de maille recouvrait la totalité de son corps. Celle du haut était à manche longue et allant jusqu'à ces genoux par dessus une chemise aussi épaisse, autant que le pantalon-cotte-de-maille recouvrant l'un de ces pantalons de cuire avec ces bottes métallique. Son gantelet ferrer assortis à sa protection droite, alors que sa protection à son avant-bras gauche était refermer sur son gant rouge en cuir, alors qu'il avait aussi revêtus sa tunique rouge au couleur de Narnia et aux frises dorés aux extrémités cascadant jusqu'à ces genoux. Tandis qu'une longue cape rouge cascadait dans son dos qui se refermait légèrement à l'avant avec des failles pour laisser passer ces bras et pouvoir les bouger sans peine, avec son capuchon-cotte de maille se trouvant baisser derrière lui alors que le coleret cascadait jusqu'au-dessus de sa poitrine avec les extrémités dorés de la cotte, et ces protèges épaulières par-dessus dont les sangles passaient aussi dans les failles de la cape au couleur de Narnia. Son épée sagement ranger dans son fourreau à sa ceinture avec son casque et son bouclier poser à ces côtés, lorsque son regard quelque peu épuiser se détourna de ces camarades autour de lui et de la discussion qu'ils avaient sur le sujet, pour se vriller sur Bilbon et Edmund arrivant tous les deux.

_ Je dis seulement que si les nains veulent nous poser problème devant l'offre « _généreuse_ » des Rois de Narnia à notre encontre, nous pourrons toujours aller leur demander des comptes ensuite...

_ Et vous vous écoutez Thranduil? Vous irez jusqu'à vous appropriez des richesses avec le sang des nains dessus, après avoir livrer une bataille à leur côtés...

_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire Mithrandir, une armée de nains vient vers nous avec pour seule idée en tête de nous attaquer, alors...? Moi et mon armée feront ce qui doit être fait...

_ Ca n'ira pas jusque-là! Essaya de calmer Bard pour empêcher une éventuelle nouvelle dispute entre le Roi elfe et le Magicien Gris, alors qu'il était clair pour lui que Legolas, autant que Tauriel préféraient tous les deux demeurer hors de la discussion, demeurant au côté du Roi de Narnia qui préférait fixer d'un regard dur les flammes du feu, plutôt que de les vriller sur une personne en particulier. Nous pourrons en reparler quand tous les esprits seront calmés après cette bataille et...

_ Ca ne les arrêtera pas! Finit par lâcher Bilbon, parlant en connaissance de cause alors que lui et Edmund finirent par atteindre le groupe autour du feu de camp, qui riva son attention droit vers eux à leur approche. Vous pensez que les nains vont se rendre, non? Ils se battront jusqu'à la mort pour défendre leur bien! En particulier Thorin, il refusera que quiconque touche aux trésors de son peuple!

_ Bilbon Sacquet! Souria Gandalf à la vue du hobbit, tout en se levant de sa place et venant à la rencontre du Sacquet qui accepta volontiers son embrassade avant de tourner son regard vers l'ainé de la fratrie des Pevensie.

En le regardant, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet et quelque peu alarmé de l'état encore dégradant du garçon, se rappelant sans peine de comment il était la veille? Contraste flagrant avec l'épuisement qui tirait ces traits ce soir alors que les paroles d'Edmund tournait dans son esprit. Est-ce que le garçon pourrait réellement tenir le combat qu'ils allaient livrés le lendemain matin. Sauf que le Sacquet n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit sur l'état du garçon, reconnaissant aussi parfaitement qui d'autre se trouvait autour du feu avec les deux frères et le magicien, qui avaient tous le regard vriller sur sa personne. Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de saluer le hobbit qu'une autre personne vint à se faire remarquer à l'encontre du hobbit.

_ Voici celui qui a volé les clés de mes geôles au nez et à la barbe de mes gardes?

Bien que la question de Thranduil sonnait plus comme une accusation qu'une réelle affirmation, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de déglutir pendant quelques instants et de fermer son visage pour ne pas laisser paraître la moindre émotion avant de river son regard vers Peter lorsque celui-ci se mit à... Rigoler.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Bilbon, notre cher Thranduil ici présent est plus que choquer de croiser une personne étant parvenu à se faufiler dans son Royaume sans éveiller quiconque; souria Peter d'une voix quelque peu cassante. Cela prouve à quel point son Royaume si sécuriser, se trouve être trouer comme une passoir... Sans compter que Bolg et ces sbires se sont aussi rapprocher d'eux jusqu'à leur demeure alors...

_ Peter?

_ Ne lui chercher pas des excuses Gandalf et …; débuta Peter avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux rauque qui inquiéta les personnes autours du feu de camp alors qu'il leur faisait signe que tout allait bien, terminant par accepter le verre d'eau que lui remit Tauriel après sa crise. Merci... Donc de quoi parlions-nous déjà?

_ Celle de connaître la raison pour laquelle Bilbon a quitté Erebor, Peter? Lui rappela Edmund, continuant de fixer son frère déposer le verre d'eau vide et vriller son attention sur Bilbon. C'est à toi qu'il souhaite parler? Fit-il savoir sur la raison première de la venu du hobbit à Dale.

_ Pas de problème Bilbon, de quoi veux-tu me parler?

_ Pourrions nous d'abord discuter en privé Peter?

_ Tu peux leur parler ouvertement Bilbon, je ne leur ai rien cacher; lui fut doucement savoir Peter en désignant de la main Edmund, autant que toutes les autres personnes présentes autour du feu de camp.

_ Même à propos de « _Tu-sais-quoi_ »? Lui questionna Bilbon sur le sujet que le garçon lui avait ordonné de garder secret dans la montagne et la réaction du Pevensie ne se fit nullement attendre d'ailleurs à sa demande.

Le visage ouvert de Peter quelques secondes avant et ces prunelles bleu vide de pupille luisantes vinrent tous à se refermer, laissant paraître un visage des plus sérieux et dure qui alarmèrent quelque peu les autres sur le possible sujet que souhaitait aborder avec lui le hobbit seul à seul. Tandis qu'Edmund avait arqué un sourcil intriguer à la réaction de son ainé, sachant pertinemment ce qu'allait faire Peter en cet instant.

_ Si vous voulez bien nous excusez les amis mais moi et Maitre Sacquet avons des choses à nous dire, en privé et sans aucune oreille indiscrète à l'écoute, vous venez Bilbon?

_ Quelque chose que nous devrions savoir?

_ Nullement Roi elfe. Une affaire concernant que nos deux seuls personnes; fit savoir durement Peter à la question de Thranduil avant de tourner son regard vers le hobbit. Allons-y Bilbon!

Et lui montrant le chemin, Peter vint à mener Bilbon à l'écart de tous, s'aidait de sa canne pour avancer, sous le regard d'Edmund, de Gandalf et des autres qui s'interrogèrent fortement du sujet qui devait demeuré entre eux deux. Avant que l'attention de tous ne se rivent sur le jeune Pevensie venant à se réinstaller sur son siège, sans rien dire devant leurs regards quelques peu étonner.

_ Vous n'avez nullement protesté pour vous joindre à la conversation Seigneur Edmund?

_ Et pourquoi aurais-je fait cela Roi Thranduil?

_ N'êtes vous pas curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se disent?

_ Il y a curiosité et indiscrétion à ne pas mélanger Maitre elfe; lui fit remarquer Edmund sarcastique en lançant un regard des plus adultes droit vers le Roi Sylvestre. Si leur discussion était à savoir ils nous le diront mais dans le cas contraire, il est préférable que leur échange demeure secret...

_ Que penses-tu qu'ils vont discutés Edmund?

_ Je l'ignores complètement Gandalf mais quoi que cela soit, c'est forcément lier à Thorin et dans ce cas précis, c'est un sujet à ne pas ébruiter autour de sois. Compris?

La question d'Edmund n'avait nullement besoin de réponse que tous savaient pertinemment que ce sujet ne serait plus aborder tant que les deux concerner ne venaient pas à se confier aux autres pour les mettre dans la confidence.

Ils n'avaient à présent plus qu'à attendre leur retour pour savoir exactement quelles positions ils allaient tenir le lendemain matin lorsque la bataille viendra à débuter.

.xXx.

 _Le silence glaciale de la Mort vibrait à travers la brume couvrant les ruines de Raven Hill alors que le son de la bataille dans le champ résonnait dans le fond, comme étouffer par ce qui se déroulait ici-même sur l'ancienne colline aux corbeaux._

 _Mais cela venait peut-être de la possible surdité qui l'avait pris alors que la scène se dévoilant devant lui, lui donnant des sueurs froides et une terreur sans nom, venait à lui révéler enfin la totalité de cette vision. Celle qui n'avait pas cessé de se jouer dans son esprit plus nettement de jour en jour, aux files de leurs avancées vers la Montagne Solitaire, lui montrant enfin ce qui allait arriver. Ce qu'il avait pour mission d'éviter à tout prix._

 _La Mort des Durin._

 ___ _ **Ton Héritier sera le premier à tombé**_ _; cracha avec délectation Azog en tenant solidement sa proie dans sa poigne par le col de sa tunique en cuire et en le soulevant au-dessus du vide que la tour centrale de Raven Hill sur la rive Ouest lui donnait._ _ **Puis le frère et toi Ecu-de-Chêne. Tu mourras en dernier**_ _; lui jura-t'il sur le sort qu'il allait réservé à la lignée de Durin._

 __ Fuyez! Leur lança Fili terroriser de ce qui allait arriver pour lui, venant encore à penser aux siens alors qu'il regardait Thorin, Dwalin et Bilbon de l'autre côté du lac, sur la rive Est, leur attention vriller sur lui._

 _Mais aux vus de la négation que lui donna Thorin en cet instant, refusant catégoriquement de partir et de tourner le dos à son neveu dans ces derniers instants. Cela effraya d'avantage Fili qui leur cria une nouvelle fois de fuir avant de perdre son souffle à l'instant même où la lame du Profanateur ne vienne à le pourfendre dans le dos._

 _Peter n'avait nullement eux le temps de se faire à cette mise à mort que le corps tombant de Fili chuta aux pieds de la tour, juste devant Kili qui, pousser par la rage et le chagrin, se précipita dans les ruines de Raven Hill pour mettre la main sur Azog. Poussant Thorin à traverser le lac et atteindre la rive Ouest pour retrouver son plus jeune neveu et le garder hors de porter du Profanateur, sauf que ce fut celui-ci qui trouva Ecu-de-Chêne en premier, débutant le duel à mort entre eux._

 _Alors que la route de Kili croisa celle de Bolg et ce fut lui qui parvint à avoir raison du plus jeune Durin, en l'assommant de son poing avant de lui planter son arme dans la poitrine, faisant rager de fureur Peter en regardant le jeune nain lâcher son dernier souffle en regardant une dernière fois le ciel avant que le Fils d'Azog ne termine par le relâcher. Mais le Pevensie n'eut guère le temps d'encaisser tout cela qu'il se retrouva de nouveau sur la glace, le mini-lac geler au cœur de Raven Hill où le Profanateur avait réussi à mettre à terre Thorin, Orcrist bloquant celle de l'orque pâle, l'empêchant de l'atteindre au torse._

 _Sauf que Thorin parut prendre une décision, une lueur déterminer dans le regard avant de retirer Orcrist bloquant celle d'Azog sur le cri d'agonie de Peter en voyant la lame de l'orque s'enfoncer dans le corps du nain. Mais l'instant suivant, le Durin avait vrillé son regard déterminer vers Azog, lever son bras avec force et planter Orcrist droit dans la poitrine d'un orque pâle choquer. Le Roi nain finirait par avoir raison du meurtrier des siens mais, terminant lui-même par succomber à ces propres blessures après._

 _Le Profanateur et sa progéniture allaient avoir raison des Durin. Sauf que le Pevensie était déterminé à changer cela, il allai y..._

_ Peter?

Redressant la tête et quittant ainsi le souvenir de cette vision cauchemardesse qui s'était enfin totalement dévoilé à lui durant sa journée de repos, où plutôt de sa journée qu'il avait passé au lit complètement malade, donnant des sueurs froides à Gandalf et Tauriel quand il s'était relevé, limite à l'agonie et les larmes perlant de ces yeux qui les avaient fortement alarmés. Mais Peter était parvenu à leur donner l'excuse que sa réaction venait du Mal progressant dans son organisme et s'il s'avait qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Tauriel qui poursuivait ces efforts, dans les paroles elfiques de guérison qu'elle lui donnait, le garçon n'avait eu besoin que de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Gandalf pour que ce dernier vienne à comprendre facilement ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, seul le Magicien Gris connaissait le triste sort qui attendait les Durin durant la bataille et il savait pertinemment que, plus le jour approchait et plus la vision devait devenir de plus en plus précise dans la conscience du garçon. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour comprendre et s'était donc contenter de poursuivre ces soins avec l'elfe rousse, veillant à laisser celui-ci tenter de reprendre contenance et ces esprits par la même occasion.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien Peter?

Gigotant la tête de gauche à droite pour essayer d'effacer une nouvelle fois cette vision de son esprit, pour l'empêcher de déprimer une fois encore, le Pevensie vrilla sa concentration sur l'aura fleurissante de Bilbon devant lui qui attendait patiemment qu'il lui dise si, oui ou non, ils pouvaient à présent parler sans oreilles indiscrètes. L'ayant mener à l'écart des autres et de Dale, le menant sur le pont allant vers le chemin pour accéder à Raven Hill, là ou ils seraient tous les deux tranquille après que le Pevensie avait demandé gentiment aux dryades sous le pont de les enfermer dans un cocon de glace. Celui-ci s'était assis sur la balustrade du pont à l'écoute des auras autour pour voir si on les espionnait malgré la barrière de glace qui les masquait, aussi bien que tous els sons, pour ensuite en tenir informer le hobbit. Pour ainsi omettre de répondre à sa dernière question par la même occasion.

_ Nous sommes à présent seuls toi et moi, Bilbon alors... Que voulais-tu me dire exactement?

_ Que les choses vont de plus en plus mal dans la Montagne, Peter. Je m'inquiètes réellement pour les autres; finit par rapporter Bilbon sur ce qui l'inquiétait. Toute la Compagnie a décidé de soutenir Susan et Lucy dans la défense du rempare alors que Thorin s'est littéralement enfermer dans la salle du trésor, en ne se rendant nullement compte de ce qui se passe autour de lui et... Je suis inquiet pour Fili et Kili aussi. Les garçons ne le laissent pas paraître aux yeux des autres mais cette situation est...

_ Je le sais Bilbon. Je le sais; lui admit Peter exténuer en posant ces coudes sur ces genoux et sa tête dans la paume de ces mains, épuiser par toute cette situation. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour aider Thorin à aller mieux, cela doit venir de lui Bilbon, c'est à lui de réagir et de revenir...

_ Il croit que c'est l'un des siens qui détient l'Arkenstone; lui rétorqua Bilbon sur l'échange qu'il avait eu sur le Durin sur cette question.

_ Comment est-ce que tu le sais?

_ Parce que c'est lui qui me l'a dis Peter. Il ne croit pas que cela soit toi et les filles qui la détenez parce que vous l'auriez déjà remis à l'Esprit de la Montagne; lui rapporta le hobbit sur ce que croyait le Durin sur cette affaire. Tu aurais dû le voir Peter? Il... Les paroles qu'il m'a tenu, était les mêmes que Smaug m'a dite dans la montagne et...

_ Tu as eu le temps de lui faire la causette à ce dragon, Bilbon?

_ Pas eu trop le choix lorsqu'il s'est rendus compte que ta chevalière me protégeait de lui, d'ailleurs...

_ Conserves-là encore Bilbon; lui indiqua Peter en empêchant le hobbit de lui rendre une nouvelle fois sa chevalière de feu qu'il portait toujours autour du cou. Elle te sera peut-être encore utile dans ce prochain combat...

_ Cela serait intéressant d'envoyez valdinguer des orques dans le décor alors; s'amusa à proposer Bilbon sur cette possibilité avant de reprendre son sérieux. Peter? Je souhaiterais que tu la reprennes...

_ De quoi? Ma chevalière?

_ Non Peter. L'Arkenstone. Je voudrai que tu la prennes avec toi...?

_ Bilbon?

_ L'Arkenstone est le cœur de la Montagne, Peter. Le cœur de l'Esprit habitant dans la roche, et je sais... Non, je suis persuader que tu auras besoin de celle-ci demain durant la bataille... Appel cela de l'instinct ou peut-être que l'Esprit m'a aussi pousser dans cette idée et...

_ D'accord. D'accord Bilbon. Je vais la prendre avec moi si cela te permets d'être plus à l'aise et moins sous pression; accepta Peter avec un doux sourire pour rassurer le hobbit et empêcher celui-ci de s'inquiéter d'avantage, comme d'avoir des cheveux gris à cause de l'inquiétude que cette situation lui donnait. Ou est-elle? Lui demanda-t'il même s'il pouvait facilement distinguer l'aura du Joyau dans celle du hobbit.

Plongeant sa main dans l'intérieur de sa veste, Bilbon vint à attraper un petit paquet couvert d'un tissu de velours pourpre qu'il déposa dans la main tendue de Peter qui vint à retirer le tissu pour ainsi dévoiler le cœur de la Montagne à sa «vue». Celle-ci luisant doucement de sa douce lueur alors que Peter put facilement percevoir la conscience de la montagne vibrant à l'intérieur de la pierre dans ces mains, résonnant avec celle émanant de la montagne alors que Bilbon put à son tour le percevoir.

L'aura colorer que dégageait la montagne à chaque fois que le chant des enfants l'atteignait, la pierre le dégageait à présent à l'instant même ou elle fut dans les mains du garçon. Jaillissant doucement de la surface du cœur de la Montagne, Bilbon avait la nette impression qu'il assistait aux retrouvailles entre deux amis aux vus du doux sourire affectueux aux lèvres de Peter. Alors que l'aura colorer de l'Esprit de la Montagne se mettait doucement à danser autour de la pierre et des mains du Pevensie, venant à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur du corps du garçon. Tandis qu'à cet instant précis, le visage pâle et fatiguer de Peter reprit quelques couleurs pendant que ces reniflements vinrent à s'atténuer et que sa respiration sifflante disparus, autant que la toux qui avait elle aussi cessé, permettant au Pevensie de reprendre un souffle des plus sereins sans ressentir les effets négatives du Mal en lui.

L'Esprit de la Montagne venait de l'alléger de la maladie qui se développait dans son corps, lui faisant ainsi comprendre au hobbit que ce dernier avait eu raison. Peter allait devoir garder le cœur de la Montagne avec lui, celle-ci venant à contrer les effets du Mal en lui pour le soutenir dans la bataille qui se déroulerait le lendemain matin.

_ Merci Bilbon; le remercia Peter à l'attention du hobbit, tout en projetant ces remerciements à l'Esprit dans sa conscience, avant de recouvrir de nouveau l'Arkenstone dans son tissu en velours pour ensuite le ranger dans l'une des petites sacoches accrocher à sa ceinture, sur son flanc droit et masquer sous sa cape, terminant par river son attention vers le Sacquet. Et c'est quoi ce que tu as dans ta sacoche, Bilbon?

_ Quelque chose qui pourra un peu calmer les tensions et t'empêcher que, toi et Edmund, fassiez la tête au carré à une certaine personne, Peter?

_ Ce n'est pas lui refaire une tête au carré Bilbon, c'est lui refaire la façade plutôt qui nous démange?

_ Alors dépêchons-nous de retourner les voirs avant qu'Edmund n'est commis un massacre, si ces derniers ne sont pas parvenus à stopper Thranduil dans ces mots et... Est-ce que tu perçois qu'il est toujours énervé? Je veux dire, Edmund?

_ Mon frangin s'est un peu calmer même s'il paraît qu'il a toujours une folle envie de frapper quelqu'un et... Cela me démange toujours autant Bilbon, tu peux me croire mais nous avons plus que mieux à faire de nous disputez comme des enfants et... Retournons les rejoindre Bilbon et allons apaiser une certaine soif d'or des autres; termina par indiquer Peter, en terminant par se relever de sa place alors que le dôme de glace disparu et les laissa de nouveaux aux yeux des sentinelles et de retourner à l'intérieur de Dale, pour retourner auprès des autres.

Et c'est en se rapprochant de la place centrale alors que plus beaucoup de personne ne se trouvait dans les rues, à l'exception des gardes et des sentinelles faisant leur ronde de surveillance, tous étant aller se reposer avant la «longue» journée du lendemain, que Bilbon et Peter pouvaient tous les deux entendre la discussion. Ou plutôt les remontrances saler qu'étaient en train de servir Edmund à une certaine personne bien précise autour du feu de camp, dont aucun autre témoin ne parvenait à l'arrêter dans sa lancée de dire ces quatre vérité à ce dernier, qu'il souhaitait les entendre ou non.

_ … Vous croyez parce que vous êtes un grand elfe et un grand roi que vous avez le droit de vous conduire de la sorte avec les autres? Que le fait que vous avez été blessé et lutter face à des dragons aussi par le passé qu'il vous est permis de croire que tous vos actes sont pour la bonne cause? Qui essayez vous de tromper Thranduil? Nous ou vous?

_ Mon garçon?

_ Je n'ai nullement finis ce que j'avais à dire Gandalf, alors taisez-vous! Lui ordonna Edmund d'une voix autoritaire en fusillant le Magicien du regard, avant de refocaliser toute son attention sur le Roi elfe qu'il pointait du doigt. Vous prétendez que les elfes sont un grand peuple, que vous valez mieux que les hommes et les nains? Mais désoler de décevoir Sa Seigneurie mais vous n'êtes nullement le nombril du monde! Vous êtes peut-être immortelle mais question fierté et imbus de votre personne, vous êtes aussi imbus et égoïste que les nains et les hommes, et prétendre le contraire est une grosse erreur de votre part. Alors redescendez un peu de votre piédestal pour vous mettre au même niveau que les autres, parce que ne croyez pas que parce que vous êtes d'une noble lignée, que votre «prestance» gardera les orques loin de vous! Nous sommes tous sur un même pied d'égalité et les orques n'auront que pour seul but de tous nous massacrer demain jusqu'au tout dernier. Alors cessez vos enfantillages ou je me fais une promesse de vous refaire le portrait sur le champ!

_ Et vous devrez le prendre au mot Thranduil, mon cadet se trouve être des plus sérieux en cet instant. Et aucun de vos gardes ne pourront le stopper s'il veut allé jusqu'au bout de sa menace; souria avec amusement Peter à cette possibilité en rejoignant son cadet, avant de tenter de calmer le jeu et d'empêcher Edmund de mettre sa menace en application. Mais tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller à de tels extrémités Edmund puisque Bilbon a rapporter quelque chose qui pourra mettre un terme à cette discussion... En grande partie tout du moins; admit-il tout en baissant la tête vers le hobbit marchant à sa droite.

_ Qu'est-ce que Peter veut dire Bilbon? Lui demanda Edmund avec interrogation, tout en arquant un sourcil vers le Sacquet qui vint à ouvrir sa sacoche et en sortir un petit coffret qu'il tendit sans hésitation vers Bard et d'en donner un autre à Thranduil, faisant comprendre le Pevensie des paroles de son ainé. Bilbon, tu n'as pas...?

_ J'ai pris que quelques petites choses dans le trésor de ma possible part que j'ai apporté pour alléger les tensions et je suis parvenu à trouver les fameuses gemmes; confia Bilbon, tout en désignant le coffret dans les mains de Thranduil qui regardait éberlué son contenu, les yeux brillant en venant à en jaillir un magnifique collier d'argent d'ou avait été sertis les gemmes blanches de Lasgaleme. Thorin me les avait montré durant une visite dans la salle du trésor et... Voyez cela comme un présent de sa part, en espérant que cela vous convient et que nous pourrons compter sur votre soutien, demain pour la bataille?

_ Pourquoi faites-vous cela Maitre Sacquet? Lui demanda Bard quelques peu surpris du contenu de son propre coffret, avec des pièces d'or et des pierres précieuses de toute sorte à l'intérieur. Vous ne nous devez rien?

_ Oh mais je ne le fais pas pour vous! Admit le Sacquet que ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela en premier lieu. Je sais que les nains peuvent être obstinés. Bornés. Difficile. Ils sont méfiants et cachotiers. Ils ont les pires manières qu'on puisse imaginer mais ils sont courageux, gentils et d'une loyauté sans faille. J'ai de l'affection pour eux et si je peux les sauver, je les sauverais comme les petits; leur confia-t'il en souriant à l'encontre des deux Pevensie qui lui rendirent bien volontiers son sourire. Vous avez vos gemmes Thranduil et vous Bard, vous aurez la suite de la part qui vous a été promis mais tout cela ne vous servira à rien, si nous sommes tous morts demain parce que vous n'aurez pas mis vos différents de côté pour le bien de tous. Alors? Etes vous prêt à vous battre de notre côté pour l'avenir de ces terres et pour les futures générations à venir?

A ces paroles, les deux Pevensie et le Magicien ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à l'encontre du Sacquet et à sa détermination à ramener un peu d'ordre dans cette tension avec les nains de la Montagne. Alors que Bard, aussi bien que Legolas et Tauriel avaient tous river leur attention vers Thranduil, attendant eux aussi de connaître le choix du Roi Sylvestre à cette question maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

_ J'ai dis que nous étions les alliés des Rois de Narnia et des Hommes de Dale; rapporta Thranduil sur ce qu'il avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt. Et nous le serons à présent des nains d'Erebor, le Roi Sous la Montagne et les siens n'auront plus rien à craindre de nous, et nous livrerons bataille à leurs côtés dans cette guerre; termina-t'il par promettre, faisant souffler de soulagement les autres à ces paroles.

_ Les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu devraient enrôlés des Hobbits comme conseillers. Ces derniers parviendraient sans peine à leur mettre du plomb dans la tête et leur éviter de s'entretuer à chaque problème entre eux?

_ Edmund?

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous pensez de ce chapitre avec les choses qui vont empirer?**

 **sinon, comme d'habitude la suite sera pour dimanche :)**

 **bonne semaine à tous ;)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	66. Chapitre 65 Mieux vaut mourir en sauvant

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez qui annonce l'arrivée et le début de la bataille avec une surprise à la clé ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira =D**

 **je ne vous en dis pas d'avantage et ne vous dis plus que**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65: «Mieux vaut mourir en sauvant des vies que vivre en donnant la mort»**

Le silence était aussi glacial que le vent froid soufflant depuis le Nord devant les portes du Royaume des nains d'Erebor où les armées étaient en train de prendre place dans la vallée.

Alors que l'aube venait de se lever depuis quelques minutes déjà, tous étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre pour la prochaine bataille qui allait débuter et venaient tous à installer leurs forces de combat pour le prochain affrontement, comme ils l'avaient prévus dans leur plan de stratégie mis en place la veille par les différents leaders. Que les hommes allaient tous demeurés à Dale sur les rempares en défense et en appui pour veiller sur leurs arrières, autant que de garder à l'abri et en sécurité les femmes et les enfants. Avec le renfort d'un tiers de l'armée elfe, surtout des archers placer sur les rempares et prêt à lâcher leurs flèches sur l'Ennemi dès qu'il serait en vue.

Tandis que les deux tiers de l'armée elfe s'étaient tous placer devant les portes d'Erebor, attendant de connaître l'avis des nains d'Erebor alors que la Compagnie se trouvait tous déjà sur le pied de guerre, tous armurer et se dressant prêt à toute attaque. Alors que les défenses placer de ces derniers sous la directive des deux sœurs Pevensie étaient solidement tenus et si les nains vrillaient leur regard vers Thranduil et Bard avançant sur leurs montures respectives, l'élan pour le premier et un cheval pour le second, parmi les rangs elfiques s'écartant de leur passage, droit vers la montagne. Susan et Lucy cherchaient toutes les deux du regards leurs frères parmi l'armée devant eux, aussi bien que Gandalf mais aucun des trois n'étaient visibles. Aussi bien que Bilbon que les deux sœurs n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver dans ces quartiers lorsque les nains étaient venus les prévenir qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Que les elfes étaient en marche vers Erebor.

Les deux sœurs Pevensie avaient questionnés les nains de la Compagnie, à l'exception de Thorin, de savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait aperçu le hobbit depuis la veille? Mais aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu. Où était donc passé le hobbit alors qu'ils avaient appelé au rassemblement pour la bataille?

Fili et Kili fouillaient eux aussi l'armée du regard pour tenter de localiser les deux frères Pevensie, mais dans cette marée d'orée d'armure que les elfes portaient, ils n'avaient aucunes vues sur Peter et Edmund. Ou même sur Gandalf, les seuls sortant du lot se trouvaient être Thranduil et Bard qui chevauchaient tous les deux à leur rencontre. Et s'était droit vers eux que Thorin, placer au centre de ces neveux et couvert de la longue cape-manteau en fourrure recouvrant son armure de guerre royale et sa couronne placer sur sa tête, avait vrillé toute son attention. Surtout sur le Roi elfe qui détenait la source de toute sa fureur et c'est d'ailleurs vers lui qu'il concentra son tir, sortant l'arc et l'une de ces flèches qu'il masquait sous sa cape, dont la flèche alla toucher le sol juste devant les sabots de l'élan, se stoppant à la limite du pont briser. Alors que Bard et Thranduil avaient tous les deux vriller leur attention quelque peu choquer vers Thorin qui bandait déjà une nouvelle flèche sur son arc.

_ Je logerais la prochaine entre vos deux yeux! Le mit en garde Thorin, celle-ci diriger droit vers la tête du Roi Sylvestre alors que tous les membres de la Compagnie ne savait nullement ce qu'il devait faire en cet instant précis.

S'ils n'étaient pas dans une telle situation avec l'invasion s'approchant d'eux, ils se seraient tous exclamer et insulter les elfes en les narguant comme ils adoraient le faire. Mais en cet instant précis, ils avaient tous compris qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'eux pour cette guerre, même si cette idée ne les emballait pas tous autant d'avoir le soutien de ceux qui les avaient lâchement abandonner autrefois, lors de la prise d'Erebor par le dragon et qui s'était dis leur allié.

Comment pourraient-ils leur faire confiance après cela?

_ Thorin, nous...; débuta Fili pour essayer de calmer son oncle et Roi pour empêcher une potentiel crise.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez encore? Et où sont le Magicien et les deux gamins? Leur ordonna Thorin d'une voix autoritaire alors que tous se rendirent compte que celui-ci avait facilement constater de l'absence de ces trois derniers parmi l'armée elfique à ces portes. Où sont-ils? Si jamais vous leur avez fait le moindre mal...?

_ Votre attachement pour eux est fort plaisant Ecu-de-Chêne mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour...; débuta narquoisement Thranduil mais il n'eut guère le temps de finir que la seconde flèche de Thorin vint à se ficher dans le bois gauche de l'élan du roi elfe qui se mit à bramer de crainte, en se mettant à reculer mal à l'aise avant que son cavalier ne vienne à le calmer, en le ramenant à sa place.

_ Thorin! S'exclamèrent Fili et Kili de regarder celui-ci poursuivre ces menaces à l'encontre du Roi Sylvestre qui porta un regard cassant vers le Durin.

_ Alors... Où sont-ils? Répéta une nouvelle fois Thorin, venant à bander une troisième flèche qu'il pointa de nouveau droit vers l'elfe. J'attends! Où sont-ils?

Mais sur une légère inclinaison de la tête de Thranduil, les elfes derrière lui vinrent à dérouler la corde de leurs arcs, attrapant une flèche de leur carquois avant de la bander sur leurs arcs et de les tendre droit vers le rempare d'Erebor, forçant toute la Compagnie à se planquer. Certains se couchant derrière le rempare pendant que les autres s'étaient cacher derrière les deux murs de boucliers de fer que les sœurs Pevensie avaient installer de chaque côté du rempare, attendant de voir la pluie de flèche leur tomber dessus. Tandis que Thorin n'avait toujours pas bouger de sa place, la flèche toujours tendu droit vers le Roi elfe, attendant tout simplement que celui-ci lance l'attaque et le nain viendrait à répondre en conséquence.

Seulement, cela ne paraissait pas être dans l'idée du Roi elfe, venant à faire souffler de soulagement Bard quand il le vit lever son bras pour indiquer l'ordre de repos, tous les elfes venant à rengainer leurs arcs et leurs flèches avec une synchronisation quasi parfaite et martiale. Sauf que cela ne fit nullement bouger Thorin de sa position, conservant l'arc tendu et attendant toujours qu'on vienne à répondre à sa question et Bard décida d'être sincère avec lui. Surtout qu'il avait parfaitement saisis que le Durin ne croirait nullement les paroles du Roi elfe, se doutant que cela était à lui de désarmer la situation avant qu'elle ne vienne à s'envenimer d'avantage.

Il n'avait nullement besoin de tout cela si les orques ne se trouvaient plus très loin de leur position.

_ Ils se trouvent encore à Dale, Mon Seigneur. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, ils nous ont demandés de partir en avant pour vous informer que...

_ Et pourquoi demeurent-ils en arrière? Ces gamins sont incapables de demeurer derrière alors pourquoi...?

_ Parce que le gosse est mourant.

_ Seigneur Thranduil!

_ Comment ça mourant? Questionna alarmer Susan en rivant son attention sur les deux alors que Bard était en train de fusiller Thranduil d'avoir dis cela aux autres. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez vous deux? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez?

_ Son face à face de son âme avec l'esprit de Sauron lui a laisser des séquelles dans son organisme...

_ Seigneur Thranduil? Lui demanda Bard pour essayer de l'arrêter dans ces paroles, se souvenant sans peine que le principal concerné avait refusé que les autres soient mis au courant de son état de santé dégradant.

_ … Et hormis ces mains bruler et ces yeux aveugles, votre frère a commencer à développer des symptômes; poursuivit Thranduil dans ces explications en ne tenant nullement compte de la tentative de Bard de l'arrêter. Hormis la fièvre, un rhume et une toux, votre frère a à présent du mal à demeurer debout...

_ Quoi! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Thranduil? Lui demanda Susan n'aimant nullement entendre ce que cet elfe était en train de leur rapporter sur l'état de leur ainé, autant que le reste de la Compagnie.

_ Ces jambes sont en train de le lâcher... Je ne crois pas que, pour sa propre survie, il va devoir demeurer à Dale et...

_ Ce n'est pas parce que mes jambes ont dû mal à me porter que je vais gentiment demeurer en arrière Thranduil! C'est bien mal me connaître!

_ Peter! S'exclamèrent Susan et Lucy sursautant à la voix de leur frère qui avait finis par arriver entre-temps avec Edmund et Gandalf à sa suite.

Tous les trois chevauchant sur le dos de leurs montures, Cornélia et Ebène portant eux aussi des armures de combat aux couleurs de Narnia, tandis que Gandalf chevauchait toujours la monture que lui avait confié Beorn. Peter chevaucha sur le flanc droit des elfes, donc sur leur gauche pour les nains et escorter par Legolas et Tauriel, tous les deux sur l'étalon blanc et portant de nouveau leurs armures de combat. Pendant que Gandalf et Edmund chevauchaient tous les eux sur le flanc gauche des elfes et à droite du point de vue de la Compagnie alors que tous les regards s'étaient vrillés sur l'ainé des Pevensie qui stoppa sa licorne à quelques mètres de la montagne et demeurant sur le côté au lieu de rejoindre Thranduil et Bard en avant, comme étaient en train de le faire le plus jeune frère et le Magicien.

_ Peter, mais...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Susan choquer et éberluer alors que son ainé garda la visière de son casque baisser sur son visage ou seul la lueur de ces prunelles bleus étaient visibles depuis la fente.

_ Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais Susan? Je me tiens prêt au combat comme vous tous et...

_ Avec ton incapacité à parvenir à demeurer debout par toi-même? Lui demanda Lucy choquer que son frère poursuive cette idée. C'est du suicide et... Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêché Edmund de...?

_ Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé Lucy! Lui rétorqua Edmund blasé et quelque peu énerver lui-même en fusillant son frère du regard alors que son casque était enfoncer sur sa tête, tenant solidement les sangles du bouclier d'argent à son bras et les rennes de sa monture dans sa poigne avant de reporter son attention vers la Compagnie sur le rempare. On a essayé tous les quatre de l'arrêter; se désigna-t'il lui-même, ainsi que Gandalf, Legolas et Tauriel de la main. Ils ont même essayé de lui jeter un sort de sommeil, autant que Gandalf que les elfes mais rien à faire et...

_ Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là les gars? Je vais bien, d'accord. Tant que personne ne me voit pas m'écrouler et ne plus parvenir à me tenir droit sur mes jambes, à ce moment là, vous aurez le droit de paniquer pour moi mais pas avant et...

_ Tu reviens ici tout de suite Gamin! Cria Thorin d'une voix autoritaire, empêchant ainsi tous les autres membres de la Compagnie de répliquer à ces paroles, plus que choquer qu'ils prennent tout cela à la légère. Toi et Edmund, vous revenez sur le champ! Allez leur chercher des cordages pour les remonter et...

_ Et une nouvelle fois Thorin, en ce qui me concerne, je vais rester de ce côté du mur et si Edmund veut aller se mettre...

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour abandonner mon poste Peter! Tu restes à ce niveau, cela sera aussi mon cas donc oublie cette idée de me faire aller là dedans! Lui fit savoir Edmund déterminer à ne pas l'abandonner sur le terrain et refusant d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans la montagne.

_ Par Mahal! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher moi-même Gamin pour te ramener ici!

_ Tu es sérieux Thorin?

_ Peter!

_ Est-ce que vous allez me faire confiance à la fin Par Aslan! Toi et les autres nains aviez juré de croire en mes paroles Thorin, tu te rappels? Lui demanda Peter d'une voix énerver que ces derniers ne cessent de remettre en cause ces paroles qu'il était des plus déterminé à leur faire entendre raison. Est-ce que je n'ai pas tenu ma parole jusqu'à présent? Ai-je rompus mes promesses jusqu'à maintenant? Je vous ai toujours promis de revenir, non? Je vous l'ai promis?

_ Oui Peter. Oui, tu nous l'a promis.

_ Alors cette fois, je vous le promets à vous trois, que nous traverserons cette épreuve et que nous rentrerons tous ensemble à la maison. D'accord? Leur demanda Peter, donnant une nouvelle promesse à ces cadets. Ayez confiance en nous et en Aslan?

_ D'accord Peter; finit par accepter Edmund sur ces paroles en le prenant aux mots et en lui faisant confiance, avant de tourner son attention sur ces deux sœurs, constatant que ces deux dernières s'étaient toutes les deux observer un bref instant avant de finir par approuver toutes les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire à présent? Ou sont les orques? Et cette armée de nain qui doit venir en renfort?

_ Les orques ne devraient plus tarder à arriver depuis le Sud; indiqua Peter, tout en désignant les monticules de roches et les hautes plaines se dressant à la droite de Dale et de la direction que le garçon venait à les percevoir s'approcher d'eux. Ils seront là dans une bonne demi-heure mais on va devoir d'abord raisonner les nains des Monts de Fer, ils sont plus proches d'arriver sur nous les premiers; finit-il par signaler en pointant la montée sur sa droite qui montait extrêmement haut, surplombant la vallée avant de descendre en contrebas plus à l'Est. Tu pourras leur dire que nous sommes des alliés Thorin et que nous devons unir nos forces pour...

_ Hors de question!

_ Thorin.

_ Jamais je ne m'allierais avec... LUI; cracha Thorin, refusant catégoriquement d'entendre raison aux paroles de sa Compagnie autour de lui.

_ Dans ce cas Thorin, tu ne me donnes pas d'autre choix.

_ De quel choix tu parles Gamin?

_ Que si tu refuses de leur faire entendre raison et bien les tiens devrons me passer dessus pour atteindre les elfes, tout simplement.

_ Comment?

_ Quoi?

_ Peter?

_ Si tu souhaites autant que je demeures à l'abri, tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire Thorin? Lança Peter, tout en tournant sa licorne à débuter son avancée vers la montée par là ou allait arriver les nains. Legolas? Tauriel? Allez rejoindre les autres et rester avec eux!

_ Mais Peter...?

_ Faîtes ce que je vous dis, c'est un ordre! Leur ordonna-t'il d'une voix autoritaire en leur désignant les autres avant de reporter son attention sur le rempare d'Erebor avec la Compagnie se demandant tous s'il était des plus sérieux? Ma vie est entre tes mains Thorin alors, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire; lui lança-t'il avec détermination avant de vriller son attention vers l'Est tandis que l'oiseau lui passait au-dessus de la tête pour se poser sur le rempare juste devant Thorin.

Oiseau qui se trouvait être nulle autre que le grand corbeau que Thorin avait envoyé il y a presque deux jours quérir l'aide des nains des Monts de Fer. Même s'ils avaient été appelés pour taper sur des têtes d'elfes, ils allaient avoir l'embarras du choix avec l'armée d'orques leur arrivant droit dessus depuis le Sud.

Sauf qu'avant, ils allaient devoir stopper la possible charge des nains face aux elfes.

_ Pour combattre un dragon, les nains sont abonnés absent mais pour frapper sur la tête des elfes, ils sont rapides pour répondre!

_ Susan? Supplia Lucy devant les menaces que sa sœur prodiguait sur les nains des Monts de Fer si ces derniers venaient à toucher à un seul cheveux de leur frère, avant de se mettre à prier Aslan que rien de mal ne viendrait à arriver à Peter allant toujours à la rencontre des nains pour arrêter leur possible charge. Thorin, s'il-vous-plait?

_ Thorin! Fait quelque chose? Lui demanda Kili choquer comme les autres pendant que Susan et Lucy rappelaient Peter pour qu'il revienne, autant sur ces pas qu'à la raison, alors qu'Edmund avait été stoppé par Gandalf de courir après son ainé qui continuait de faire avancé sa licorne tandis que l'armée des nains finit par apparaître tout en haut de la colline, aux sons des cors résonnant dans la vallée. Peter ne va pas s'arrêter!

_ Dis la vérité à Dain, Thorin! Que les elfes sont avec nous contre les orques! Lui lança ensuite Fili, tentant de pousser son Oncle à réagir, le corbeau toujours droit devant lui et le regard toujours vriller sur le dos du garçon qui avait toute son attention vriller sur Dain et les autres nains de Fer parer pour la guerre, descendant du versant de la colline. Thorin! Lui cria-t'il dessus pour essayer de le forcer à réemerger de son ébahissement la plus totale sur la décision qu'avait pris le gamin pour éviter l'affrontement entre les nains et les elfes.

Mais le Durin était bien trop choquer pour dire quoi que se soit, devenant témoin comme le reste de la Compagnie, des elfes et des hommes à Dale, observant le Pevensie stopper sa licorne sur un monticule de roche, à une centaine de mètres devant les elfes qui, sur ordre de Thranduil, s'étaient dressés en position prêt à une possible défense si les nains venaient à charger. Tandis que mener par Dain montant son sanglier de combat, descendait la pente de la plaine, le regard porter sur les elfes puis sur la Compagnie à Erebor avant que son attention ne se porte sur l'unique silhouette se dressant devant eux, entre eux et les elfes. Un cavalier draper de rouge montant une étrange monture blanche armurer comme son cavalier avec une corne doré sur la tête au niveau du front.

_ Qui est-ce Gandalf? Ce nain ne me paraît nullement des plus commodes? Le questionna Edmund de plus en plus anxieux pour son frère, alors que Legolas et Tauriel les avaient tous les deux rejoins, son attention river sur le nain se rapprochant de la position de l'ainé des Pevensie sur sa monture de guerre.

_ C'est Dain Pied Acier, Seigneur des Monts de Fer. Le cousin de Thorin.

_ Et à quel point, ils se ressemblent tous les deux?

_ J'ai toujours trouver que Thorin était le plus raisonnable des deux, Edmund.

_ Alors nous sommes foutus. Plus que foutus à moins que Thorin décide de...

_ Vous avez laissé le hobbit à Dale? Les questionna Legolas curieux, en se rappelant sans peine de la cuirasse que les deux frères avaient fais enfilés au Sacquet la veille par dessus sa veste bleu, tout en lui confiant un petit bouclier nain qui lui serait utile pour le combat et constatant que ce dernier n'était pas avec eux.

_ Il... Il nous a dis qu'il partait en avant pour avertir Thorin et les autres de l'état de Peter et... Ou est-il passé? Questionna Edmund inquiet, en ne discernant nullement le hobbit parmi l'armée d'elfes autant que sur le rempare d'Erebor.

Le Sacquet se trouvait-il toujours sur le champ? Ou avait-il réussi à retourner à l'intérieur de la Montagne comme lui avait demandé Peter de se remettre à l'abri à l'intérieur?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage qu'ils virent tous à reconcentrer leurs attentions vers Dain et l'armée des Monts de Fer, et de l'ainé des Pevensie se dressant toujours devant eux, attendant patiemment que le Seigneur nain termine par arriver à sa hauteur.

Ayant fait stopper son armée de nain derrière lui, les fantassins se tenant sur le haut du versant de la colline avant en tête, plusieurs chars de guerre tirer par six boucs, Peter savait que plus de nains demeuraient cacher en arrière. Demeurant derrière les fantassins pour ainsi masquer leur réelle nombre aux elfes, autant que les ressources qu'ils avaient emmener pour le combat, Dain fit descendre sa monture droit vers le cavalier solitaire. Cavalier qui ne tenait uniquement son bouclier en mains et ne paraissant nullement être une menace, aux vus de son arme toujours ranger dans son fourreau, voulant paraître comme une non-menace. Mais pour plus de sécurité pour sa propre personne, Dain fit stopper son sanglier à plusieurs mètres de ce dernier, le fixant un bref instant avant de regarder derrière lui pour aviser d'autres cavaliers parmi l'armée elfe. Dont le Roi elfe, ainsi que le Magicien Gris qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, tenant solidement par le bras un autre cavalier abordant les mêmes tons rouge et le blason du lion jaune ou rouge, comme celui se tenant devant lui. Avisant aussi sans peine deux autres personnes portant les mêmes couleurs, à l'exception que ces derniers se tenaient sur le rempare. Aux côtés des nains de la Compagnie et du Roi d'Erebor donc, d'une quelconque façon, celui devant lui devait être le négociateur sans nulle doute.

Seulement, Dain n'avait rien à discuter avec celui-ci dont le visage lui était masquer par la visière du casque qu'il portait, et le nain allait lui faire savoir ces recommandations. Le cavalier préférant lui laisser une chance de dire ce qu'il avait à dire avant de devoir casser la folle envie que ce dernier et les siens avaient de se faire quelques têtes d'elfes au passage.

_ Bien le bonjour. Comment allons-nous? Leur demanda Dain d'une voix aimable à l'encontre du cavalier autant que de l'armée elfe dans son dos, se tenant tous en position, prêt à toute réplique. J'ai une petite proposition à vous faire si vous vouliez bien m'accorder quelques instants. Pourriez-vous envisager... DE FOUTRE LE CAMP! VOUS TOUS! ET TOUT DE SUITE!

_ Je vois à présent où vous et Thorin, vous vous ressemblez? Vous êtes aussi déterminer l'un que l'autre à avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda le cavalier avec quelque peu d'ironie en vrillant son regard bleu à travers la fente de son casque à visière, vers lequel Dain vint à concentrer toute son attention en se détournant de celle qu'il avait vers les elfes. Sans nulle doute un point commun que détient tous les héritiers de Durin, grâce au ciel, Fili et Kili ne sont pas aussi bornés que vous deux ou l'avenir de la montagne risque fortement d'être compromise?

_ Et qui est le guerrier qui se dresse entre moi et les miens? L'interrogea de but en blanc Dain, n'aimant guère les paroles de celui-ci à son encontre. Aurais-je le nom de celui que je risque fortement de fracasser en premier la tête...?

_ Dain! N'attaque pas le petit...!

_ Comment...?

_ Je savais qu'en me mettant ouvertement entre vous, Thorin vous empêcherait de m'attaquer le temps que je vienne à vous rapporter les dernières actualités de notre situation; vint à admettre Peter, soufflant de soulagement d'avoir entendus l'ordre crier du Durin dans son dos qui avait fortement surpris son cousin face à lui. Mais vous avez raison Dain, je suis impolie de ne pas m'être présenter selon les normes. Mon nom est Peter Pevensie, Roi de Narnia et Envoyé du Valar Aslan pour aider Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et sa Compagnie dans leur quête pour récupérer Erebor. Vous voyez sans peine mon petit-frère au côté de Gandalf le Gris et mes deux sœurs sur le rempare se tenant avec la Compagnie; les désigna-t'il à l'encontre du nain avant de lui dire ouvertement ce qu'il allait empêcher. Et je suis navré de casser vos désires de vouloir vous faire quelques têtes d'elfe au passage mais je crains fort que vous allez avoir mieux à faire dans une bonne dizaines de minutes, Seigneur Dain...

_ Ah oui! Voyez-vous cela. Et pourquoi pas? Lui demanda Dain avec ironie sur ce sujet, ayant volontiers très envie de casser quelques têtes d'elfes avec son marteau de guerre s'il en avait la possible occasion.

_ Parce qu'Azog et son armée ne sont plus très loin de nous atteindre, et que nous devons tous nous alliés pour pouvoir les vaincre pour empêcher l'invasion de l'Est. Car s'il venait à prendre Erebor alors tous les autres Royaumes viendront à tomber; vint à l'avertir Peter avec sincérité. Nous avons former une alliance avec les Elfes sylvestres et les Hommes de Dale pour lutter tous ensemble...

_ Pourtant, le message que j'ai reçu de mon cousin me confiait que la menace des elfes...; vint à lui faire remarquer Dain, tout en portant un regard des plus menaçant droit vers Thranduil et les siens derrière.

_ C'est parce que nous sommes venus à un accord avec les elfes après que Thorin vous est envoyé ce message et...

_ Dans ce cas, si nous sommes « _alliés_ », que les elfes s'éloignent de la Montagne et laisse les miens rejoindre ma famille; fit savoir Dain déterminer. Car je ne me reculerais devant aucune armée d'elfe et encore moins devant ce perfide roitelet qui ne veut que du mal à mon peuple. S'il décide de se mettre entre moi et les miens... JE FENDS SA JOLIE PETITE TÊTE EN DEUX, ON VERRA S'IL SOURIT ENCORE! Lança-t'il au sourire amuser que Thranduil était en train de lui donner depuis sa propre monture alors que Bard lui suppliait d'arrêter son manège avec les nains pour éviter un potentiel bain de sang entre les deux races.

_ Totalement aliéner comme son cousin! Souria Thranduil de ce qu'il pensait du nain, autant que de son cousin, faisant râler les Pevensie et les autres de l'envenimement de la situation qu'il étant en train de donner.

_ Thranduil! Faîtes ce qu'il vous demande où c'est moi qui vais vous refaire le portrait!

_ Susan?

_ Laissons-les avancer! Voyons jusqu'où ils iront! Lança Thranduil déterminer.

_ Par Aslan, ce n'est pas contre les uns et les autres que nous devons nous battre! S'exclama choqué Edmund devant les paroles narquoises de l'elfe alors que Gandalf et les autres se demandaient sincèrement qui était le plus fou dans cette situation.

Dain? Où Thranduil?

_ Je m'en bats l'oeil de tes menaces, compris? Princesse aux oreilles pointues! Le nargua Dain en faisant remonter en vitesse son sanglier vers ces soldats alors que Peter n'avait toujours pas bouger de sa place. Vous entendez ça les gars? C'est parti! Donnons leur une bonne raclée à ces saligots! Lança-t'il à ces guerriers avant de rajouter la demande de son cousin qu'il lui avait adressé. Mais éviter le gamin par la même occasion!

_ Peter! Cria Lucy inquiète de voir son frère demeurer sur place et ne pas bouger de sa position, autant que sa licorne. Que faisons-nous?

_ Thranduil! Vous n'avez pas intérêt de faire l'idiot! Lui cria Susan d'une voix cassante.

_ Restez en dehors de cela! Vous aussi! Leur ordonna Thranduil en fixant Bard et les autres en montures. Je me charges de Pied Acier et de ces brutes!

_ Oh que non, vous ne bougerez pas de votre place!

_ Edmund? L'appela Gandalf inquiet lorsque le Pevensie fit avancer Ebène jusqu'à se mettre en travers du chemin du Roi elfe et de sa propre monture, lui bloquant ainsi la voie de faire quelque chose de stupide.

_ Ecartez-vous de mon...!

_ Ou sinon quoi Thranduil? Dois-je vous rappelez que nous avons mieux à faire que vous laissez vous entretuer comme des enfants puériles? Lui rétorqua dangereusement Edmund en le fusillant du regard. Mon frère...

_ Votre frère ne fait strictement rien et...

Mais Thranduil n'eut guère le temps de finir ses protestations, autant que Dain, tout en haut de la colline, en ayant finis de rejoindre la tête de ces troupes que le sol se mit dangereusement à trembler sous leurs pieds. Un grondement de tonnerre résonnant dans toute la vallée alors que tous rivèrent leur attention vers la Montagne Solitaire qui se mit à trembler à son tour, un rugissement résonnant du fond des entrailles remontant à la surface et effrayant tout le monde. Ou une seule question était posée: Que se passait-il?

Seuls ceux qui avaient déjà vus des Esprits de la Nature à l'œuvre savaient parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire alors qu'une vague de magie colorer remonta des profondeurs de la montagne en une vague, se dirigeant droit vers la sortie d'Erebor, se divisant en deux partie et fondant droit sur les deux statues de nains encadrant les rempares du Royaume des nains. Et sous les yeux de tous, aussi bien de la Compagnie que des Nains des Monts de Fer, que des Elfes sylvestres, que les Hommes à Dale, les deux immenses statues de nains agenouillés vinrent à être secouer en aspirant la magie dans leur roche avant de débuter une levée en venant à s'extraire de la Montagne.

Et devant tous, les deux nains-géants de pierre furent debout, empoignant leur grande hache dans leurs mains et venant à s'avancer, descendant des piédestaux ou ils avaient été taillés, alors que l'aura magique dansait dans leurs yeux de pierre, montrant la vie brillant en eux. Pendant que l'un demeura au côté des elfes, se tenant derrière eux en forçant ces derniers à river leur regard sur lui, quelque peu mal à l'aise d'une telle masse sur leurs arrières, alors que le second poursuivit son avancée jusqu'à se retrouver au côté de Peter qui l'observa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Dain et ces nains qui s'étaient tous figer. Plus qu'estomaquer de ce dont ils étaient tous témoins en cet instant précis, beaucoup des nains d'eurent se pincer entre eux pour voir si, oui ou non, ils étaient en train de rêver à ces apparitions? Les deux grands nains d'Erebor étaient ils en train de se dresser face à leur propre peuple pour défendre les elfes?

_ Vos querelles infantiles n'ont plus lieux d'être Dain! Nain, elfe ou homme, vous allez tous périr sous les légions d'Azog si vous ne vous battez pas tous ensemble! Leur cria Peter pour que tous puissent l'entendre malgré sa visière abaisser, avant de lever la main vers le nain de pierre se dressant à ces côtés. Voici l'Esprit de la montagne qui se joindra à nous au combat à ma demande parce qu'il connait la menace qui plane sur nous tous et qu'il défendra tous ceux qui se battront à ces côtés! A mes côtés! Alors, êtes-vous avec nous pour la défense de ces terres Seigneur Dain?

_ Je n'aurais qu'une seule question à poser; rétorqua Dain à voix haute, toute son attention river sur le nain géant aux yeux magique vriller sur lui et les autres nains des Monts de Fer. A poser à cet Esprit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi suivre le Roi d'un autre Royaume? Alors que Thorin est le Roi Sous la Montagne...

_ _Pas pour moi._

 ___ Erebor, je t'en prie?

_ _Il souhaite une réponse sincère mon jeune Roi et je vais la leur donner;_ rapporta Erebor avec sincérité malgré la tentative de Peter de lui demander de ne rien dire, alors que la voix grave de la Montagne résonnait dans toute la vallée. _Pendant des milliers d'années, j'ai abriter dans mon sein le peuple de Durin et si les premières générations connaissaient ma présence, me respectant et m'honorant pour la protection que je leur confiais, aux fils des décennies vous avez commencé à changer. Vous êtes devenus plus cupides, plus bornés et plus insatisfait de votre propre richesse que je vous permettais d'extraire de ma demeure. Alors vous avez continué de creuser, toujours plus et plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que vous osiez me dérober mon bien le plus précieux et mon cœur qui vous permettait de vivre sous ma protection. L'Arkenstone. Que vous vous êtes approprier comme une possession, me l'arrachant de ma poitrine et me laissant agoniser jusqu'à l'arrivée de Smaug qui savait que je ne pourrais l'empêcher d'atteindre mon peuple, versant le sang des miens dans mon domaine... Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il y a bien plus en jeu que ces richesses, MES richesses, vous voilà, vous, nains des Monts de Fer, prêt à charger des elfes, sur le pied de guerre et avec vos machines de guerre... Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas venus aider VOTRE famille quand le dragon était encore là, Dain des Monts de Fer?_

_ C'est une accusation des plus justifiable...

_ Thranduil!

_ _Mon accusation vaut aussi pour vous Thranduil!_ Lui répliqua durement Erebor en rivant son regard magique vers le Roi elfe qui avait lui aussi blêmis, autant que du Seigneur des Monts de Fer, sur ces accusations de l'Esprit alors que Peter demeurait à sa place, parfaitement silencieux au côté de ce dernier. _Même si vous voulez avoir l'excuse de vos propres combats contre des dragons autrefois, vous n'avez rien fait pour soutenir mon peuple dans l'attaque du dragon. Strictement rien pour aider les survivants que les blesser, et vous prétendez être altruiste? Les seuls créatures altruistes que je connaisse sont les esprits et les Narniens. Et les voici!_ Indiqua fièrement l'esprit en venant à désigner les quatre Pevensie de ces mains pour les désigner à tous, pour que tous puissent se rendre compte de ces accusations. _Seuls les Narniens ne sont jamais attirer par la cupidité et les richesses, la seule chose qui a de l'importance dans leurs esprits et la survie de tous. Que tout le monde puisse avoir un endroit qu'ils puissent nommer un foyer et qu'ils soient tous en bonne santé et heureux. Voilà, ce qu'est l'altruisme. Et si ma demeure avait abriter des Narniens, tous ces dommages et ces conséquences n'auraient jamais vus le jour..._

 ___ Ce n'est pas ce que Dain vous a demandé, Erebor? Lui fit remarquer Peter, ne pouvant s'empêcher de constater que celui-ci venait à s'écarter du véritable sujet de la discussion.

_ _J'ai parfaitement saisis son accusation, Mon Roi;_ fit savoir Erebor du bien fonder de ces mots et accusations à l'encontre des peuples présents, pour que tous puissent comprendre que s'il avait pus réagir et agir plus tôt pour faire savoir ces opinions au peuple de Durin, les choses auraient pus être différents, sans nulle doute. _Je ne confie ma Force et ma Protection qu'à un Roi au cœur pure qui lui seul pourra détenir mon cœur en sa possessions, sans que le moindre mal ne soit commis d'avantage..._

 ___ Comment...?

_ Thorin, qu'est-ce qu'il...? Lui demanda Fili inquiet de l'arrêt brutale à la question de son Oncle quand une réalisation vint à se lire dans ces yeux. Thorin?

_ Alors s'était toi? S'était toi qui l'avait depuis tout ce temps? Questionna Thorin trahis avant qu'une colère noire ne vienne à monter. Tu m'as donc trahis...?

_ Thorin...

_ Ce n'est pas lui Thorin. C'était moi.

A ces paroles, toute la Compagnie vrilla son attention vers le dernier des leurs qui se tenait derrière eux alors que tous les autres devant le rempare vinrent à s'inquiéter pour ce dernier, de la prochaine réaction qu'allait avoir le Durin à son encontre tandis qu'ils étaient tous en train de comprendre au fur et à mesure.

_ Vous? Lui demanda Thorin choquer en fixant le hobbit avec effarement.

_ Bilbon...?

_ Je la détenais depuis mon face à face avec Smaug; finit par admettre le hobbit sur combien de temps il avait le Joyau du Roi en sa possession. Je l'ai conservé précieusement le temps que...

_ Vous voulez me voler?

_ Vous volez? Non. Non Thorin. Je suis un cambrioleur mais un cambrioleur honnête; vint à admettre Bilbon avec sincérité sur ce propos. Peter n'y est pour rien Thorin, j'ai conservé l'Arkenstone jusqu'à la lui remettre hier mais...

_ Espèce de misérable nabot!

_ Thorin! Tentèrent de stopper Fili et Kili qui s'étaient tous les deux ouvertement mis en travers de sa route après qu'il avait jeté violemment son arc et ces autres flèches au sol sous sa colère, alors que les autres nains s'étaient reculés en emmenant Susan et Lucy avec eux, après que le hobbit avait ordonné aux autres de demeurer en arrière juste au cas où?

_ J'ai voulus vous l'a donné? Plusieurs fois, j'ai été tenté de...?

_ Mais quoi, sale voleur?

_ Vous avez changé Thorin! Lui rétorqua durement Bilbon, refusant catégoriquement de plier le genou devant lui et de le craindre par la même occasion. Le nain que j'ai connu à Cul-de-sac n'aurait jamais trahis sa parole? N'aurait jamais douté de la loyauté des siens? Et le petit, Thorin? Peter est à l'agonie mais c'est lui qui est en train de faire tout votre travail!

_ Ne me parlez pas de loyauté? Refusa Thorin d'écouter un mot de plus des paroles du hobbit avant de finir par donner sa sentence pour sa trahison. Jetez-le des rempares!

A l'ordre donner, toute la Compagnie se figea pendant que d'autres s'éloignèrent d'avantage du hobbit, refusant catégoriquement de faire quoique se soit contre lui alors que Bilbon avait vrillé un regard des plus que choquer vers le Durin, espérant sincèrement avoir imaginer ces paroles. Pendant que tous les autres furent tout aussi surpris et quelque peu alarmer de la menace planant au-dessus de la tête du Sacquet venant du Roi Sous la Montagne.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs finit par se rendre compte qu'aucun membre de la Compagnie ne lui avait obéis, certains même veillant à demeurer loin où à éviter le regard de Thorin alors que celui-ci finit par se retourner vers ces neveux.

_ Vous êtes sourds!

Attrapant fermement le bras de son Héritier pour le pousser à lui obéir, alors que Balin essaya de garder le jeune nain à ces côtés, Fili termina par se dégager de la poigne de Thorin qui le fixa stupéfait. Alors que celui-ci recula devant son Oncle pour lui prouver, comme tous les autres qu'il ne viendrait jamais à obéir à un tel ordre, Fili demeura sur ces positions autant que le reste des nains faisant souffler quelque peu de soulagement le hobbit. Car même si la Compagnie continuerait de suivre Thorin, aucun d'eux n'était à ce point aveugle pour suivre une telle chose, surtout que, aucun d'eux ne souhaitait faire du mal au hobbit.

Sauf que Bilbon vint à déglutir très vite lorsque Thorin riva de nouveau son regard vers lui.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais le faire moi-même!

L'instant d'après, il était tombé comme un mur de brique sur Bilbon, saisissant le hobbit par sa cuirasse, faisant crier toute la Compagnie de terreur et le sommant de le lâcher. Alors que Fili et Kili vinrent à se saisir de ces bras, le forçant à lâcher prise sur le Sacquet, sauf que Thorin n'eut guère la possibilité de jeter Bilbon par dessus le rempare qu'une poigne ferme vint à le saisir au col.

La seconde suivante, Thorin se retrouva plaquer au sol sur le rempare, ayant lâcher le hobbit que Fili et Kili gardèrent les pieds sur terre, alors que tous avaient le regard vriller droit vers celui qui l'avait plaquer au sol pour croiser un regard bleu magique tout aussi furibond que les siens. Sauf que si Thorin pouvait nettement constater de la pâleur et des traits tirer de son visage, maintenant que sa visière était relever, le garçon regardait droit vers lui avec l'impression que ces prunelles vides voyaient à travers lui.

_ Cesses immédiatement cette folie Thorin! Ce n'est pas toi! Tu n'es pas toi-même!

_ Peter? Crièrent les deux sœurs Pevensie plus qu'inquiète de le voir aussi épuiser marquant les traits de son visage qu'il avait dévoilé en levant la visière de son casque.

_ Tu n'es pas un Roi! Je suis le Roi Sous la Montagne! Tu n'es rien...

_ Un rien capable de te botter les fesses et de mener cette bataille à ta place Thorin! Lui rétorqua durement et fermement Peter, maintenant solidement le nain par terre et l'empêchant ainsi de se relever comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques jours auparavant dans les souterrains. Tu te dois de te libérer du Mal du Dragon, Thorin? Tu es plus fort que cela par Aslan! Ressaisis-toi!

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre de recevoir d'un gamin sans trône, ni sujet et...

_ Cesses donc d'en venir à ta personne Thorin! Tu as mieux à faire que...

_ Tu veux ma couronne, c'est cela?

_ Quoi?

_ Tu veux devenir le Roi Sous la Montagne, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda Thorin comme si sa folie lui avait donné la réponse à sa trahison. Vous avez tous œuvré dans l'ombre pour vous emparez de mon trône, n'est-ce pas? Tu le veux...

_ Par Mahal, Thorin, je n'en veux pas! Pour toutes les richesses du monde, je n'ai jamais souhaité être Roi, pas comme toi! Je l'ai été par obligation et devoir, et pour protéger les miens; lui rétorqua Peter en essayant de lui faire entendre raison et le ramener de sa folie. Tu dois te ressaisir Thorin et...

_ Alors tu devras me tuer!

_ Quoi? Mais je ne veux pas te tuer Thorin?

_ Parce que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te tuer dès que tu m'auras relâcher Humain! Mit en garde durement Thorin en employant la race dont appartenait le garçon pour le qualifier à la stupéfaction de toute la Compagnie devant sa menace de mise à mort.

_ Thorin! S'exclamèrent Fili et Kili plus que choquer alors que tous essayaient de se questionner à savoir s'il allait réellement faire ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais aux vus du sort qu'il aurait donné à Bilbon, il ne faisait aucun doute que Thorin n'allait pas hésité une seule seconde dès que Peter aurait relâché sa poigne sur lui pour l'attaquer. Pendant que le garçon s'était contenté de fermer les yeux et de souffler de lassitude, terminant par donner la réponse à la question que venait de lui donner Ecu-de-Chêne.

_ Mieux vaut mourir en sauvant des vies que vivre en donnant la mort, Thorin. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier et je ne le serais jamais par choix; finit-il par lui admettre plus déterminer. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me tuer avant le début des combats Thorin, alors si je survis aux champ de bataille, tu auras le droit de me tuer?

_ Peter! Mais qu'est-ce que tu...? Lui cria Susan outrager par ces paroles autant que les autres avant que l'ainé de la famille ne vienne à les arrêter, les alertant de ce qu'ils attendaient tous.

_ Ils sont là.

Le moment suivant, tous vinrent à entendre un nouveau grondement et rugissement mais qui ne venait pas de la Montagne elle-même, mais de la terre. Plus précisément des collines et plaines rocheuses se dressant à la droite de Dale où tous eurent l'impression de percevoir le son se rapprocher de plus en plus, venant de sous le sol alors que les elfes, tout comme Gandalf, à l'exception de Peter, savaient ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Et aux vus du son résonnant de plus en plus, il y en avait plusieurs en approche.

_ Les Grands Manges-Terres!

Une seconde après les dires de Gandalf, le premier «Grand mange-terre» finit par jaillir depuis l'un des versants des collines rocheux, aussi gigantesque que les deux géants de pierre nains, ces derniers se trouvaient d'être immense verre de terre cuirassés. Dont les mâchoires s'ouvrant comme une fleur venaient à broyer sans difficultés la roche la plus dure et épaisse, parvenant sans peine à creuser et créer des tunnels de leur passage, que tous eurent des sueurs froides quand les autres vinrent à arriver à la suite du premier. Jaillissant de la mini-chaîne rocheuse dans leur rugissement féroce et gigantesque, un second puis un troisième vinrent à sortir du sol devant les yeux des armées se tenant au porte d'Erebor.

_ Oh bon sang! Ne put s'empêcher de râler Dain à la vue de ces derniers, affirmant haut et fort ce que tous pensaient en cet instant alors que d'autres grands manges-terres continuèrent d'arriver dans la même zone ou les premiers avaient montrés le bout de leurs mâchoires.

Alors quand le quatrième et le cinquième mange-terre se mirent à briser dans leurs mâchoires les énormes blocs de pierre qu'ils avaient arracher au versant de la roche en sortant de nouveau à la lumière, tout le monde demeura figer sur place lorsqu'ils regardèrent ces derniers reculer. Retournant dans les tunnels qu'ils avaient crées de leur personne, tous vinrent à entendre un cor d'orque sonnez avant que l'ordre donner derrière ne résonne dans toute la vallée.

_ _Avancez mes armées!_

_ Azog! Râla Peter alors qu'il pouvait «voir», comme tous les autres à présent, les armées jaillir des tunnels et se rassembler pour charger droit vers Erebor.

_ Des hordes sauvages nous attaquent! Lança Dain à son armée, avant de donnez ces ordres aux siens. On se bat jusqu'à la mort! A la bataille! A la bataille, Fils de Durin!

La seconde d'après, la cavalerie de bélier demeurant en retrait derrière les fantassins de nains se mirent en marche, courant droit vers les premiers bataillons chargeant les premiers suivis par les fantassins nains, alors que les chars de guerre et les arbalétriers n'étaient pas très loin.

Alors que sur les rempares de Dale, les Hommes et les Elfes autour des catapultes n'attendirent pas une seule seconde et vinrent à lancer leurs projectiles vers la sortie de ces derniers, venant à faire rompre les rangs. Très vite appuyer par les tirs des archers sur les rempares, les faisant tomber par centaines, ce qui n'était rien comparer aux autres qui venaient à sortir des tunnels et qui poursuivaient de se répandre dans la vallée.

Autant que leur charge initiale droit vers la Montagne Solitaire et les armées se trouvant à ces portes.

_ Je vais franchir le mur. Qui vient avec moi? Lança Fili au rassemblement des leurs alors que Peter avait terminé par se redresser en lâchant Thorin et se rapprochant du rempare, comme pour voir de lui-même l'arrivée des légions d'orques.

_ Venez on y va! Approuva Dwalin, vite appuyer par les autres nains prêt à y aller et à en découdre avec les orques.

_ Peter!

_ J'arrive Edmund! Viens Bilbon, tu n'es plus en sécurité dans la Montagne! Répliqua Peter en saisissant Bilbon par le bras avant de le placer sur son dos, là où Bilbon enserra ces bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher à celui-ci. Vous autres, vous restez là!

_ Quoi? Hors de question que nous...! Répliqua Kili refusant les paroles du garçon quand...

_ Peter, attention!

Le cri d'alerte de Bofur alerta tout le monde mais personne ne fut aussi rapide que Fili lorsqu'il dégaina sa lame pour parer le coup en traite que Thorin allait porté au Pevensie par le flanc, alors qu'il avait placé un bras en travers pour protéger Bilbon et offrant ainsi son côté au nain par la même occasion.

_ Fili?

_ Vas-y Peter! Va les aider, je me charges de mon Oncle!

_ Je te fais confiance pour cela Fili; accepta Peter sur la confiance qu'il mettait dans le jeune nain avant de saluer une dernière fois les autres et de s'arrêter un bref instant devant la balustrade. Même si tu doutes de nous Thorin, sache que cela sera jamais notre cas. J'aurais toujours foi en toi, Thorin. Alors ait à ton tour foi en nous?

Et avant même que quiconque n'ait pus dire quoi que se soit où même que Thorin n'est pus réagir à ces paroles qui l'avait un instant figer sur place, en luttant toujours face à Fili qui le gardait sur sa position, Peter avait enjamber le parapet, faisant crier Bilbon, autant que Susan et Lucy d'effroi. Mais tous n'eurent guère le temps d'être effrayer que, un voile magique, le même qui l'avait fait monter sur le rempare au danger menaçant le hobbit, vint à les attraper tous les deux et à les poser sur le pont briser d'Erebor, juste à côté de Cornélia.

_ Peter? Qu'est-ce qu'on...?

_ Gandalf! Prenez Bilbon avec vous et avec Bard, retournez à Dale! Azog enverra ces légions pour essayer de la prendre. La cité doit tenir!

_ Elle tiendra! Lui jura Bard avant d'incliner de la tête vers lui et les autres avant de faire chevaucher sa monture droit vers le pont de Dale.

_ Peter...?

_ Allez-y! Dépêchez-vous! Les poussa le Pevensie en empêchant le hobbit de dire quoi que se soit en le posant à l'arrière de Gandalf sur sa monture, qui hocha à son tour de la tête avant de pousser son cheval à la suite de Bard après avoir saluer une dernière fois Edmund, qui les regarda partir avant de river son attention sur son frère. Edmund? Toi, avec Legolas et Tauriel, vous allez les prendre par le flanc droit avec ce géant de pierre et je vais m'occuper de leur flanc gauche avec le deuxième, d'accord?

_ Peter, je...

_ Je sais Edmund, moi aussi; lui rassura Peter sur la peur qui habitait son cadet, se trouvait aussi être la sienne en cet instant alors qu'il remonta sur le dos de Cornélia, tout en lui donnant son visage le plus calme et déterminer qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Et cela fonctionna puisqu'Edmund souffla un bon coup, reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration et hochant de la tête, il dégaina son épée et resserra la poigne sur son bouclier avant de reporter son attention sur son ainé qui lui souria une dernière fois, avant d'abaisser la visière de son casque. L'instant d'après, le Pevensie avait à son tour dégainer son épée et d'une simple caresse à l'encolure de sa licorne, celle-ci vint à se mettre en marche, terminant très vite par accélérer et charger, fonçant par le flanc gauche alors que le géant de pierre le suivit sur le champ. Pendant que l'autre géant marcha sur les traces d'Edmund, de Legolas et de Tauriel dès qu'ils se mirent à leurs tours en route, leurs montures venant elle aussi par très vite accélérer, pour les prendre par le flanc droit.

Alors qu'entre temps, la cavalerie de bélier des nains avait facilement fais une percée dans la première légion d'orque qui les avait chargés de front, appuyer et couvert par les archers sur les rempares de Dale, là ou leur charge avait mené certains jusqu'au rivage geler du fleuve où les dryades et les ondines en jaillirent à leurs tours. Laissant toujours en place les lances de glace dresser sur la surface geler du fleuve, cela ne les empêcha nullement d'agir et de se joindre aux combats aussi. Comme des tentacules d'eau et des serpents aquatiques, les créatures marines venaient à soutenir les nains des Monts de Fer qui s'étaient avancés jusqu'à eux, les surprenant quelque peu avant de se reconcentrer sur le combat.

Pendant que la suite des légions ayant jaillis des tunnels, chargeaient de plein fouet la première partie du bataillon des fantassins nains qui avaient solidement dresser un mur de bouclier, constituer de deux ranger de bouclier superposer avec les lances en travers. La première ligne de défense s'étant agenouiller pour permettre à la deuxième ranger de guerrier de poser leurs propres boucliers sur les premiers, ces derniers attendant tous à la charge de la marée noire leur fondant dessus. Mais les six rangs de nains fantassins n'eurent guère la possibilité d'encaisser la charge que les elfes avaient finis par entrer dans la mêlée à leurs tours.

Usant des premiers rangs de nains comme d'escalier pour enjamber leur mur défensive, les trois premières lignes d'elfes se jetèrent sur les premiers rangs ennemis qui ne les virent nullement arriver sur eux. Ou plus précisément leur tomber dessus. Créant un sacré désordre parmi les lignes ennemis, qui ne purent nullement résister à la percer des nains, lorsque ces derniers brisèrent leur mur de défense, bouclier et lance en avant les chargeant en se frayant un chemin parmi les elfes qui s'écartèrent de leur chemin en s'occupant des orques qui avaient pus esquiver ces derniers. Mais cela ne fut rien en conséquence lorsque les deux Roi de Narnia entrèrent à leurs tours dans la mêlée avec les géants de pierre d'Erebor à leur suite.

Fondant sur d'autres bataillons arrivant par les flancs de celle que les premiers rangs de fantassins de nains et d'elfes affrontaient ensemble, tandis que les cavaliers nains-bélier se trouvaient dans les environs du fleuve geler devant Dale avec l'appui des créatures marines et les arches sur les rempares de Dale avec les catapultes, les autres légions chargeant sur les côtés pensant prendre les nains et les elfes en tenaille, se retrouvèrent face à eux. Edmund, Legolas et Tauriel depuis le flanc droit, chargeant dans le tas et leurs montures ne s'arrêtant nullement pas alors que la hache du géant-nain de pierre derrière balançait son arme devant eux, envoyant valdinguer des orques dans le décor pour ensuite en écraser d'autres sous ces pieds. Exactement comme le faisait le géant de pierre nain marchant sur les traces de Peter, dont la licorne poursuivait elle aussi sa charge, refusant catégoriquement de s'arrêter un instant pendant que son cavalier envoyait son épée d'un côté et de l'autre, parant et fracassant tous les orques de son chemin.

Alors qu'en cet instant précis, tandis que l'Esprit d'Erebor à sa suite, envoya une vingtaine d'orque devant Cornélia dans le décor, les envoyant voler sur d'autres de leurs congénères en évitant de les balancer sur des nains ou des elfes au passage, Peter n'eut qu'une seule pensée bien spécifique, en poursuivant la charge de l'Ennemi, oubliant les milliers d'autres qui continuaient d'arriver.

La Bataille pour l'Est avait enfin débuté.

* * *

 **Et voilà la Bataille a commencé =D**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?**

 **pour le titre et la réplique de Peter, elle m'a été inspirer de la citation de Jim Kirk envers le commandant Balthazar dans Star Trek 3 qui m'a beaucoup plus et qui était des plus idéal pour aller à l'instinct de Peter ;)**

 **je vous préviens d'avance que la séquence de la bataille durera pour les 10 prochains chapitres et que nous approchons de la fin de ce crossover par la même occasion, puisque je suis sur l'écris du chapitre 77 de ce crossover =D et dès que je l'aurais clôturer, je reviendrais sur la suite pour changer quelques détails sur mon crossover Narnia/LOTR :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BON DIMANCHE**

 **à la semaine prochaine**

 **big bis ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	67. Chapitre 66 La Bataille des Six Armées

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la bataille qui commence :) ce chapitre est peut être plus court que le précédent mais n'en demeure pas moins des plus intenses et les suivant le seront tous autant ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à Aurore Heart pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours d'avantage plaisir, en espérant que cette suite aura une bonne opinion ;)**

 **je n'en dis pas d'avantage, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 66: La Bataille des Six Armées**

 _La Bataille pour l'Est avait enfin débuté._

.xXx.

_ Chargez! Lança Dain en poussant sa monture à charger parmi les rangs d'orques, fracassant de son manteau de guerre tous les orques se trouvant sur son chemin, passant parmis ces nains qui luttaient avec les premiers rangs elfes, tandis que d'autre légions arrivaient par les tunnels.

_ _Envoyez les Bêtes de guerre!_ Ordonna Azog à ces lieutenants à ces côtés, placer avec lui sur le poste surplombant le champ de bataille depuis la tour de Raven Hill, faisant résonner le cor des orques alors que leur «drapeau» de code livrait le message de l'ordre donner au capitane de légions plus bas dans la vallée. _Qu'ils s'occupent de ces géants de pierre!_ Lança-t'il plus qu'énerver de voir ces deux immenses choses ravager des rangs entier d'orque, en empêchant ces derniers d'avancer d'avantage sur Erebor.

Protégeant ainsi les autres rangs et bataillons d'elfes et de nains devant les portes d'Erebor, où les premiers sur ordre de Thranduil, firent pleuvoir une volée de flèche sur les légions suivantes, tandis que les seconds lançaient leurs arbalétriers géantes vers les positions de sorties des orques des tunnels. Appuyer par les archers et les catapultiers de Dale des rempares, autant que des créatures marines dont les tentacules et les serpents d'eau empêchaient ces derniers d'atteindre le mur. Les forçant ainsi à devoir emprunter les ponts s'ils voulaient entrer dans la ville des hommes.

Ville que Bard avec Gandalf et Bilbon avaient finis par atteindre, les portes se refermant définitivement devant les possibles poursuivant orques, bloquant ainsi l'accès à la citée des Hommes ou son nouveau Seigneur s'empressa de rejoindre le rempare avec le Magicien et le hobbit à sa suite. Le second d'ailleurs avait très vite finis par trouver facilement Azog de son poste sur la tour de Raven Hill, lorsque le cor avait résonné et que ces «ailes» de chauve-souris avaient fais sortir des trolls des cinq tunnels. Trolls qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les trois idiots que la Compagnie avaient croisés en début de quête. Ces derniers étaient tous armés et dressés pour la guerre, devenant eux-mêmes des machines de guerre.

Machine de guerre qui parut tous converger vers les positions des deux géants de pierre-nain, qui causaient de sacrés dégâts parmi les rangs d'orques. En faisant voir de toutes les couleurs à ces derniers dans le sillage des deux Pevensie sur le dos de leurs montures respectives, alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement visibles tous les deux avec leurs armures et capes rouge et argent dans ces marées d'or, de gris et de noir s'affrontant.

Détail que remarqua très vite Bilbon par la même occasion.

_ Ces trolls? Ils... Ils vont droit sur les garçons! S'exclama Bilbon plein d'inquiétude en avisant les créatures dangereuses que ces trolls se trouvaient être aussi solidement armurer et armer, chargeant tous comme des masses droit vers les cavaliers aux pieds des géants de pierre.

_ Ils ne risquent rien tous les deux Bilbon, ils demeurent en sécurité avec les Géants d'Erebor; rapporta Gandalf avec conviction lorsque ces derniers finirent par aviser les trolls arrivant sur eux. Vous voyez Maitre Sacquet? Aucun de ces trolls ne pourront atteindre les garçons avec ces deux géants avec eux; lui signala-t'il le sourire aux lèvres lorsque ces derniers vinrent à s'occuper personnellement des trolls.

Envoyant leurs haches droit vers eux, les frappant d'un revers pour les envoyer dans le décor, d'autres se firent écraser sous les pieds des géants ou attraper dans leurs mains avant de les lancer sur d'autres trolls ou rangs ennemis comme des projectiles. Pendant que les deux Pevensie, aussi bien que le Prince elfe et la Capitaine escortant le plus jeune des deux frères, ne demeurèrent pas sans reste, en continuant de s'occuper des orques autour d'eux, faisant rager de plus en plus Azog à son poste lorsque ces Bêtes de guerre ne pouvaient nullement atteindre ces derniers.

Et la colère du Profanateur se décupla lorsque les machines de guerre nain entrèrent en action par les chars tirer par six boucs qui firent facilement une percée dans un autre bataillon d'orque après l'ouverture faite par une pluie de flèche lancer par les elfes, visant ainsi un terrain ou aucun des leurs ou de leurs alliés ne se trouvaient. Faisant pas mal de dégâts avec l'arbalète sur le char à l'avant, ainsi que les nains de chaque côté du meneur qui dirigeait le char, pourfendant tous les orques qu'ils atteignaient, lorsque ce n'était pas la lame couvert de pique insérer dans la roue qui tranchait les jambes des orques au passage ou tous ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

_ _Détruisez leurs machines!_

A peine, le cor eut-il sonné et l'ordre donner que des trolls à la peau lisse et d'un rose grisâtre armés de massue, éparpiller parmi les bataillons et qui n'avaient pas encore été la cible des géants d'Erebor, se mirent tous à charger vers les chars de guerre des nains. Sauf que l'ordre fut aperçu par l'ainé des Pevensie qui envoya une demande mentale vers l'Esprit de la Montagne pour empêcher ces derniers d'atteindre leurs cibles. Alors qu'il avait déjà empoigné la lance de l'un des orques au passage de la chevauchée de sa licorne, pour que Peter l'envoi droit sur la tête de l'un des trolls chargeant le char de guerre le plus proche de sa position. Pendant que plus loin, de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Edmund avait lui aussi compris l'ordre donner par le Profanateur, poussa Ebène à charger le plus proche des trolls en question, très vite suivis par Legolas et Tauriel couvrant ces arrières.

Sauf que le jeune Pevensie n'eut pas la possibilité de l'atteindre qu'une lance vint à se planter dans la tête de la créature, poussant Edmund à suivre la trajectoire du tir pour constater qu'elle venait tout droit... Du rempare d'Erebor. Venant de là ou d'autres lances vinrent à jaillir et à atteindre d'autres trolls ou des orques, dont la portée de tir ne pouvait être le lancer d'un être humain lorsqu'Edmund finit par les apercevoir. Les machines de guerre que Susan et Lucy avaient toutes les deux confectionnés durant ces derniers jours, remettant au goût du jour des arcs-lances de nains à longue porter qui fit crier de joie le jeune Pevensie avant de voir deux énormes boulets de canon plein de pique s'envoler depuis l'intérieur du mur d'Erebor pour aller s'écraser droit sur des positions ou seuls des bataillons d'orques se tenaient. Ou lorsque ces dernières vinrent à toucher le sol ou des orques en s'écrasant, vint à imploser en une gerbe de flamme bleu qui causa de sacré trou dans les lignes ennemis.

_ Génial! J'adore mes frangines! Cria d'amblé Edmund avant de poursuivre la charge avec les deux elfes à ces côtés.

Tandis que l'Esprit de la Montagne avait suivis la demande que lui avait fait le Roi de Narnia, concernant les trolls restant en train de charger les chars de guerre des nains, ou les deux géants de pierre se mirent tous les deux à frapper le sol de leurs pieds droit. L'instant d'après, le sol sous les trolls en question se mit à s'auréoler de magie avant que des lances de terre et de roche ne se dressent en plein sur leur passage, les pourfendant sur place en stoppant nette leur charge droit sur les chars de guerre nains. Où les combattants de l'alliance ne purent s'empêcher de crier à la charge avec plus de conviction et de ferveurs de l'appui qu'ils avaient avec les géants de pierre d'Erebor et les créatures marines du fleuve geler autour de Dale.

Soutien magique qui fit pleinement monter la fureur chez Azog de voir tous ces plans de conquête mis à néant et cela à cause de gamin. Et d'un gamin en particulier qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver dans les rangs ennemis et sous les pattes d'un des géants de pierre, repoussant tous les orques qui n'étaient pas écraser sous le géant au-dessus.

Le Profanateur devait trouver un moyen de pencher la balance en leur faveur quand son regard vint à accrocher la ville «reconstruite» de Dale et qu'il donna ces nouveaux ordres à ces subalternes.

_ _Ils ne pourront se battre sur deux fronts... Nous faisons avancer nos troupes. Attaquez la ville!_ Ordonna-t'il à ces nouvelles troupes sortant des tunnels avant de donner son second ordre alors que ces légions prenaient la direction de la ville des hommes pour appuyer les quelques orques luttant à la lisière de celle-ci. _Et faîtes rappelez nos «Béliers» qu'ils se chargent eux-mêmes de ces géants de pierre. Qu'ils détruisent Erebor et les nains! Et que l'on me rapporte le «présent» du Maitre pour Lui!_ Ordonna le Profanateur alors que le grand cor résonna une fois encore, faisant suivre sa nouvelle manœuvre pour reprendre le contrôle de la bataille et que l'un de ces subalternes allait récupérer ce qui pourrait stopper une bonne fois pour toute le gamin et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Une bonne fois pour l'attraper.

.xXx.

Il était parvenu à tenir sa promesse faite au Pevensie.

Fili avait repoussé Thorin et la lame que son Oncle avait voulus user contre Peter après qu'il avait empêché ce dernier de jeter Bilbon par-dessus le rempare d'Erebor. Le premier héritier du Roi Sous la Montagne avait réussi à garder son Oncle et Roi face à lui le temps que l'ainé des Pevensie n'avait pas quitté le mur avec le hobbit, rejoignant ainsi le combat qui avait finis par débuter. Mais toute la Compagnie avait tous les regards vriller droit vers le face à face de Fili et Thorin, attendant tous de savoir lequel des deux allaient avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Surtout que Thorin avait finis par se désintéresser du prochain champ de bataille, autant que du Pevensie et du Sacquet allant rejoindre les autres plus bas pour se focaliser totalement sur Fili qui bloquait toujours son épée de la sienne avec un regard des plus déterminer et sérieux. Un visage qui montrait à Thorin que son premier neveu ne reculerait nullement et demeurerait à sa place, gardant ces positions contre lui, le faisant totalement réemerger de la folie dans laquelle il se trouvait plonger.

_ Fili? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...?

_ Tu n'es pas toi-même Thorin! Le Thorin que je connais ne se serait jamais conduit de la sorte! Lui répliqua durement Fili et déterminer dans ces paroles. Ce n'est pas toi ça Thorin? Tu n'es pas toi-même?

_ Alors toi aussi tu m'as trahis...?

_ Personne ne t'a trahis Thorin! Lui répliqua Fili tentant de lui faire entendre raison. C'est toi qui a trahis toutes nos paroles et convictions...

_ Tu choisirais des étrangers à ta propre famille Fili?

_ Eux aussi sont de notre famille, Thorin et tu le sais? Ils font tous cela pour nous protéger et ils ont besoin de nous! Nous devons les rejoindre et...

_ On ne bouge pas!

_ Thorin? L'appela Kili, toujours choquer qu'il leur refuse d'aller se battre au côté des autres.

_ Nous n'allons rien faire?

_ J'ai dis, on ne bouge pas! Ordonna une nouvelle fois Thorin en venant à s'éloigner de son neveu comme s'il le reconnaissait plus, tout en baissant son arme par la même occasion avant de mettre ces derniers en garde. Et le premier à me désobéir sera chasser de la Montagne et préfèrera mourir de la main des orques que de la mienne...

_ Thorin...; voulut essayer de le raisonner Kili mais Fili vint à le retenir, retenant le reste de la Compagnie d'un geste, laissant ainsi le Roi Sous la Montagne quitter le rempare et retourner dans les profondeurs de son Royaume, laissant ainsi tous les autres sur le mur. Mais... Fili?

_ Nous allons demeurer sur le rempare Kili...

_ Mais...

_ Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ici que nous ne pourrons pas nous joindre aux hostilités Kili. Si je ne m'abuses, Susan et Lucy ont confectionnés des armes de guerre avec des tirs à longue portée, tu te souviens? Lui rappela doucement Fili sur cette question, faisant sourire son frère ainsi que les deux sœurs Pevensie et le reste de la Compagnie s'observant à ces paroles. Alors? Qu'en dîtes-vous?

_ J'en dis assez de palabre et passons à l'acte! Allons soutenir les nôtres sur le champ de bataille; approuva Susan très vite appuyer par les autres nains de la Compagnie avant que tous ne viennent à prendre position et à placer ce qui devait être installer sur le mur et de passer à l'attaque.

Alors que Susan et Fili vinrent à se placer derrière l'une des arcs-lances de nain que les sœurs avaient rafistoler avec les autres, l'installant d'un côté du mur pendant que Lucy et Kili étaient derrière la seconde de l'autre extrémité du rempare, placer à côté du rempare de bouclier. Les sœurs Pevensie et les frères Durin venaient tout juste de finir l'installation quand le Profanateur avait donné l'ordre à ces trolls de charger les chars de guerre des Monts de Fer, remarquant sans peine ces masses foncer sur les nains forçant les frères Pevensie à les intercepter avec les géants de pierre avant le massacre.

Susan et Lucy n'avaient eux besoin de se regarder un bref instant avant qu'elle ne vienne toutes les deux à choisir leur cible et à tirer les lances de nains droit vers les trolls à peau d'un rose grisâtre, pour les stopper avant qu'ils n'atteignent leurs cibles. Et faisant crier de joie Fili et Kili lorsqu'ils virent les traits atteindre leurs cibles d'aussi loin, Balin monta sur le mur à son tour pour donner les directions aux autres nains en bas du rempare pour bien diriger les deux catapultes charger et lancer leurs projectiles dans des zones uniquement occuper par des orques, avec aucun elfe ou nain dans les environs. Surtout que, si au début, le vieux conseiller avait hésité à remplir de Flamme Eclair, les boulets de canon qu'ils allaient envoyés sur l'Ennemi, maintenant qu'il voyait les gerbes bleus exploser parmi leurs rangs créant la pire débamballe autour des tombés, Balin était heureux que les filles lui aient proposés ces pièges pour combattre les orques.

Il était d'ailleurs des plus heureux qu'ils avaient gagnés des alliés aussi précieux que les Pevensie pour lutter contre les orques et autres abominations qui venaient sur eux.

Venant à juger du champ de bataille de ces yeux de stratège, Balin ne put s'empêcher d'approuver l'appui que la Montagne, autant que les êtres aquatiques autour de Dale, était en train de leur apporter ceux-ci contre les bataillons d'orques continuant d'arriver des tunnels ouverts par les grands manges-terres. Ces immenses tentacules d'eau et serpent aquatique jaillissant de la surface geler de la rivière autour des lances de glace par dizaines de centaines d'entre eux comme des bras, se mettaient à frapper les orques tentant de les traverser. Attrapant et envoyant valser ces derniers, autant que les trolls qui tentaient leur chance contre eux, les dryades et les ondines venaient à appuyer en renfort les cavaliers nains sur leurs béliers qui ne cessaient de faire charger leurs montures dans cette zone du champ. Etant aussi appuyer par les archers elfes et hommes sur les rempares de Dale, aussi bien que par les catapultiers inondant de leurs tirs la zone de la sortie des tunnels ou d'autres bataillons d'orques, de trolls et de wargs continuaient d'en jaillir en masse, non stop.

Alors qu'un bataillon d'elfe et de nain affrontait l'une des légions en plein cœur de la zone de bataille, avec Thranduil et Dain sur leurs montures respectives en chevauchant parmi les leurs, repoussant le plus d'orques du chemin, tandis qu'en arrière, le reste des bataillons nains chargèrent à leurs tours sur un autre légion les chargeant. Soutenus par les derniers bataillons d'elfe et de leurs tirs de flèches sur ces derniers pour en abattre le plus avant la charge des lanciers nains sur ces légions d'orques. Pendant que plus haut, les chars de guerre des nains continuaient de faire charger leurs boucs parmi d'autres légions, leurs roues déchirant au passage tous les orques alors que personne ne parvenaient à stopper les six béliers en charge avec les tirs de munitions du nain en avant. Pendant que ceux sur les côtés tranchaient et plantaient de leurs lames, tous les orques qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, autant que la lame piéger sur les côtés des roues, fauchant quiconque sur leur chemin.

Tandis que sur les flancs du champ de bataille, appuyer par les géants de pierre d'Erebor avec eux, Peter sur le flanc gauche et Edmund sur le flanc droit avec Legolas et Tauriel le soutenant, étaient en train de se charger d'occuper chacun d'un bataillon d'orque avec plus de trolls dans ces derniers, inquiétant Balin. Car pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux garçons recevaient plus de trolls contre eux, pour tenter d'attaquer et de mettre à terre les deux géants de pierre qui plantait et envoyait leur hache parmi les rangs pour écraser et faire valdinguer orques, trolls et wargs venant à leur rencontre pour atteindre les Envoyés d'Aslan. Mais ces deux derniers ne demeuraient pas inerte, ne cessant de chevaucher sous les pieds des géants, chargeant l'ennemi et le peut qui demeurait debout en ayant éviter les coups de l'Esprit de la Montagne. Balançant leurs épées sur les orques, allant souvent en appui des nains et des elfes qu'ils pouvaient aller soutenir et aider tous les deux, pendant que Legolas envoyait Orcrist sur les orques faisant charger sa monture dans le tas, et que Tauriel dans son dos ne lâcha pas une seconde son arc et n'arrêta pas de tirer dans les rangs ennemis.

Et que devait-il dire des tirs de Susan et de Lucy avec l'arc-lance de nains? Où les projectiles de Flamme Eclair que la Compagnie faisaient voltiger depuis Erebor? Ces derniers explosant en gerbe bleu sur les orques et autres créatures du mal qui ne cessaient de recevoir des renforts encore et encore des souterrains. Alors que tous leurs combattants se trouvaient tous sur le champ de bataille, ou dans la défense de Dale et celle d'Erebor.

Même si Balin voulait croire en leur réussite de cette bataille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, même avec des Esprits de la nature en appui ils allaient avoir du mal de garder leur position tant qu'il restait encore des bataillons d'orques qui ne cessaient de continuer d'arriver. Sans oublier cette seconde armée venant du Nord qui descendait vers eux. Auraient-ils assez de force et d'énergie pour leur tenir tête jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts?

Sauf qu'il fallait croire que le destin était contre eux lorsqu'un nouveau grondement se mit à résonner dans la vallée, figeant nette tous les combattants qui arrêtèrent de se battre et observèrent les environs à la recherche de la source de ce bruit. Alors quand le grondement fut facilement identifiable pour tous lorsque des rugissements vinrent à faire vibrer le sol, tous surent exactement ce qui arrivaient sur eux avant même que ces derniers ne quittent leur abri sous terre.

Les cinq grands manges terres étaient de retour.

Et leur cible principale se trouvait être les géants de pierre d'Erebor.

Deux manges-terres s'attaquèrent directement au premier géant de pierre, poussant Edmund, Legolas et Tauriel à s'écarter de la zone lorsque l'Esprit d'Erebor bloqua la mâchoire du premier avec sa hache pendant que le second vint à s'enrouler autour de l'une de ces jambes pour le faire chanceler et le faire tomber sur place. Forçant tous les combattants aux alentours de reculer et de s'éloigner de la zone, alors que les trois autres derniers grands manges-terres s'étaient tous attaquer au deuxième géant de pierre-nain au côté de Peter. Ou la sortie de l'une de ces créatures trop proche de l'endroit où se tenait le Pevensie et sa licorne qui se mit à se cabrer sur place, faisant tomber son cavalier de son dos que les autres sur le mur d'Erebor le virent parfaitement, les faisant cesser leurs tirs sur les rangs ennemis.

_ PETER! Hurlèrent Susan et Lucy plus qu'inquiète, alarmant tous les autres de la Compagnie en bas alors que Fili, Kili et Balin s'étaient précipités sur la rembarde du mur, comme pour tenter de retrouver ou de voir le Pevensie se relever de là où il avait chuté.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Cria Dwalin s'empressant de remonter sur le mur avec les autres à la suite, pour voir ce qui se passait exactement. Que se passe-t'il?

_ Les grands manges-terre sont revenus! Cria Fili à l'encontre des autres. Ils s'en prennent aux géants d'Erebor et l'un d'eux à fait renverser Peter de...

_ Lucy! Occupes-toi des manges-terre du géant d'Edmund? Je me charges de celui de Peter. Allons-y! S'exclama Susan en venant à recharger son arc-lance avant de viser l'un des manges-terre que le géant d'Erebor avait réussi à l'éloigner de sa personne en lui ayant donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

Tandis que Susan lui dirait dessus avant que Fili ne s'empresse de revenir l'aider à charger l'arme pendant que Kili soutenait Lucy dans ces tirs des lances doit sur les deux manges-terre venant à s'acharner sur le géant de pierre d'Edmund.

Etant parvenus à le renverser alors que le mange-terre qui l'avait mis au sol s'acharnait pour resserrer ces anneaux autour de ces jambes pour les briser, pendant que le géant de pierre luttait toujours contre le second. Celui qui essayait de fondre sur son torse et sa tête, l'ayant empoigner dans ces mains après avoir lâcher sa hache pour le saisir. C'est d'ailleurs vers celui-ci que vint à tirer Lucy ces lances armées, qui furent comme des épingles dans la chair de la créature mais à force d'en avoir plus de cinq dans l'échine, cela l'énerva grandement et vint à détourner son attention du géant pour le concentrer totalement droit vers la source de sa douleur.

Droit vers la montagne.

_ Susan! Cria Lucy apeuré de voir celui-ci arriver, s'empressant de tirer sur celui-ci avant que sa sœur ainée ne s'empresse de l'assister dans la défense du rempare en tirant à son tour des lances droit vers lui.

Sauf que ces dernières ne purent nullement stopper sa charge, aussi bien avec l'appui des flèches de Fili et Kili ou les projectiles de Flamme Eclair que le reste de la Compagnie envoyèrent droit sur lui, lorsqu'il se redressa devant le mur prêt à frapper tel un serpent sur sa proie. Seulement, le mange-terre n'eut pas le temps de plonger sur la Compagnie alors que Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux saisis Susan et Lucy pour tenter de les mettre à l'abri en les plaquant au sol, pendant que Balin cria aux autres de se planquer lorsque cela arriva. Un nouveau grondement vint à raisonner mais toute la Compagnie redressa la tête à la lumière magique qui émana des profondeurs de la montagne se dirigeant en vague droit vers le mur, mais cela n'eut pas pour conséquence de faire jaillir des géants de la montagne comme la fois précédente. Mais de stopper nette la charge de la bestiole en la stoppant nette sur place, en la figeant devant tous.

Se mettant à gémir de complainte, le grand mange-terre fut littéralement soulever du sol avant de se contorsionner de douleur devant tous lorsqu'ils parvinrent à entendre des craquements sinistres venir de la créature, qui haleta une dernière fois avant d'être aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon. Alors que l'Esprit de la Montagne vint à le repousser sans aucun scrupule, sachant que cela aurait été lui ou la Compagnie, l'envoyant voler dans les airs droit vers le ravin se trouvant de l'autre côté de Dale. Donnant ainsi la diversion aux deux géants de pierre de reprendre la main sur les manges-terre les piégeant. Tandis que le mange-terre du géant d'Edmund avait finis par être étrangler par ce dernier qui avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, cela n'avait pas été aussi facile pour Peter et son géant contre les trois derniers grands manges-terre qui s'en étaient pris à eux.

Alors que les deux premiers l'ayant chargé avaient tous les deux été saisis à la gorge par une mains du géant de pierre, qui avait lâché sa hache de guerre pour les saisir, le troisième et celui qui avait surpris Cornélia en se cabrant à sa sortie de terre trop proche d'elle, faisant tomber son cavalier de son dos, avait chargé comme un bélier dans le torse du géant de la montagne. Le plaquant ainsi au sol et essayant de pénétrer dans la cuirasse de pierre pour le mettre en pièce, bloquant toujours les deux autres dans ses poignes, en refusant catégoriquement de leur permettre de l'atteindre eux aussi. Mais avant que le grand mange-terre libre de tout mouvement, ne puisse parvenir à s'enfoncer dans le torse du géant de pierre, l'ainé des Pevensie avait réussi à se relever de sa place, là ou il était tombé, ne faisant nullement cas de l'élancement de douleur dans son dos, et planta jusqu'à la garde de son arme son épée dans la cuirasse de la créature, en plein milieu de son corps, le stoppant dans sa charge contre l'esprit de la montagne. Et rugissant de douleur, il contorsionna son corps pour éjecter son attaquant et son arme le plus loin de sa personne, pour ensuite river toute son attention vers celui-ci.

_ PETER! Crièrent Susan et Lucy plus que terroriser pour la survie de leur ainé.

_ Tiens bon, on arrive! Cria Edmund en faisant charger sa monture parmi les rangs ennemis pour essayer d'atteindre son frère, suivis par Legolas et Tauriel alors que le géant devait faire un détour pour contourner les combats et ainsi éviter d'écraser des alliés pour aller porter assistance à son camarade de pierre.

_ Nous devons faire quelque chose Gandalf! Nous devons...! S'exclama Bilbon plus qu'inquiet pour le gamin lorsque celui-ci demeura à genoux au sol, ayant chanceler sur ces jambes de là ou l'avait envoyé boulé le mange-terre qui se mit à s'enrouler, comme un serpent, ces anneaux autour de la position du Pevensie, le masquant à la vue de tous lorsque la créature passa de nouveau à l'attaque.

Gandalf n'eut guère le temps de répondre quoi que se soit à la peur et terreur habitant le Sacquet à ces côtés sur le rempare de Dale, là ou les elfes et les hommes continuaient de garder les orques loin des murs avec l'appui des créatures marines, à la seconde même ou le grand mange-terre vint à fondre sur le Pevensie. Prisonnier dans l'anneau du mange-terre autour de lui et se dressant tel un cobra sur le point de fondre sur sa proie, ouvrant grand sa gueule en poussant un rugissement assourdissant, la créature piqua du museau droit sur le Pevensie, la mâchoire prêt à l'engloutir sous les cris de terreur de la Compagnie à cette vue.

_ NON!

_ PETER!

.xXx.

Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, il faudra qu'il pense à remercier sincèrement Aslan pour la magie qu'il lui avait confié pour cette quête, parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas donné chair de sa peau alors que la mâchoire du grand mange-terre venait à s'abattre sur lui.

Peter allait réellement embrasser Aslan quand il le recroiserait.

Mais avant cela, il devait en finir avec cette bataille mais en premier, Peter devait s'occuper d'en finir avec ces grands manges-terre et tout d'abord, celui s'étant attaquer à lui et qui avait voulu le gober par la même occasion.

Après que le grand mange-terre l'avait envoyé rouler-bouler en ayant nullement apprécier de se faire planter une lame «magique» dans les flancs, puisque celle-ci s'était immédiatement embraser de flamme bleu, presque blanche, que Peter avait facilement discerner de son «radar», le Pevensie n'avait pas réussi à se relever. La douleur de son dos avait été trop intense sur le coup, qu'il n'avait pu empêcher ces jambes de chanceler et de le mettre à genoux lorsqu'il avait vu la créature l'encercler et se dresser prêt à fondre sur sa personne, la mâchoire grande ouverte pour le gober. Alors Peter avait levé son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête, resserrant la poigne sur son arme, fermant les yeux par habitude de recevoir le coup et prêt à ce qui allait arrivé sur lui.

Seulement, aux vus de la menace fondant sur lui comme une lame de Damoclès lui tombant droit dessus, Peter sentit tout son corps vibrer sous la force d'un rugissement raisonnant dans son corps. Sauf que cela n'était pas le cri de la montagne ou encore celui d'Aslan, ce grondement vibrant dans chaque fibre de son corps paraissait plus ancien et plus familier à son écoute, lui rappelant étrangement quelque chose titillant sa mémoire. Mais Peter ne put nullement en penser d'avantage qu'une remontée magique vint à émerger du fond de son être comme un magma remontant avec violence dans un volcan et qui n'avait que pour seul résultat, une éruption volcanique.

Eruption magique qui eut la même violence que les volcans en fureur lorsque Peter vint à lâcher la pression sur celle-ci et qu'il en perdit, momentanément le contrôle, autant ce qui se passa autour de sa personne, sombrant dans cette fureur émergeant de sa personne, ignorant complètement s'il était toujours conscient ou s'il avait perdu connaissance après avoir lâché cette pression. Mais Peter, ou tout du moins son corps ne s'était nullement arrêté de bouger, loin de là, et tous, aussi bien les alliés que les orques en furent témoins quand sa «magie» explosa.

Une onde de choc émana même de l'endroit ou le grand mange-terre avait plongé sa mâchoire là ou se dressait le Pevensie, renversant tout le monde autour de la zone alors que toute l'attention se riva sur la créature qui se mit à luire. Comme s'il avait avalé de la lumière tellement intense qu'elle était en train de jaillir de son corps qui se mit à se fissurer de partout, des entailles se mettant à apparaître sur toute sa cuirasse avant que le regard de tous ne se détourne par obligation lorsque la lumière devint trop éblouissante pour continuer de regarder directement. Et c'est là qu'une nouvelle implosion résonna sur le champ de bataille avec une onde de choc de souffle des plus violentes, plaquant tout le monde au sol avant que la lumière revienne à la normale en ce début de matinée et que toute l'attention se riva sur le léger cratère embraser de flamme bleu, exactement là ou le grand mange-terre avait essayé de dévorer l'ainé des Pevensie. Mais il paraissait que s'était lui qui avait eu le dernier mot avec la créature qui avait totalement disparus aux yeux des témoins, alors que le Roi de Narnia était en train de se relever du centre même du cratère de feu, parfaitement indemne devant la stupéfaction totale de tous et surtout de tous les membres de la Compagnie ayant été témoins de toute la scène.

_ Qu'est-ce que...? Demanda plus qu'estomaquer Bilbon, autant que ne l'était Gandalf et tous les autres de la vision que leur donnait en cet instant le Pevensie dont l'aura blanche flagrante du garçon jaillissait de son corps, formant une ombre gigantesque dans son dos.

Ombre lumineuse à l'apparence d'une créature quadrupède dont les ailes imposantes étaient déployés tout autour de sa personne, les yeux brillant de lumière bleu à l'image du regard luisant depuis les fentes du casque de Peter dont la visière était totalement baisser alors que la lame de son épée, se trouvait elle aussi embraser de flamme bleu. Les même continuant de bruler dans le cratère autour de sa personne avant que toute son attention ne vienne à se river droit sur les deux grands manges-terre restants et qui continuaient de s'acharner sur le géant de pierre qui les tenait tous les deux dans ces mains, en les gardant le plus loin possible de sa personne et ainsi les empêcher de le mettre en pièce. Mais ces deux derniers ne purent jamais lui faire le moindre mal que le regard du Pevensie autant que de la créature gigantesque dans son ombre, s'était vrillé sur ces deux derniers et dirigeant son épée vers les deux créatures, l'aura blanche dans son dos parut ouvrir la gueule. Grand la gueule ou dansa des flammes tout aussi bleu que celle brulant autour du Pevensie, avant qu'un mur de flamme ne vienne à se déverser sur les deux grands manges-terre qui se mirent à hurler de douleur face à l'attaque fondant sur eux.

Ils essayèrent de se dégager pour replonger dans la terre et ainsi éviter de finir griller mais le géant de pierre ne les laissa nullement filer, les emprisonnant dans sa poigne pour les empêcher de se faire la belle. Spectacle qui surprit, autant qu'effraya aussi bien les orques que tous les autres combattants, alors que seuls Edmund et Gandalf, qui avaient été témoins de la scène à Dol Guldur, et des habitants de Lacville et la Compagnie du combat du garçon contre le dragon pour savoir ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Lorsqu'il paraissait être mis sous pression et dans une situation qu'il ne pouvait nullement gérer de lui seul, la magie d'Aslan qui se trouvait dans son corps venait à prendre le dessus et à intervenir. Seulement, en cet instant précis, alors qu'il pouvait pleinement tout percevoir de l'attaque sans être focaliser sur autre chose, Gandalf pouvait à présent noter la différence qu'il avait perçu avant sans parvenir à en comprendre la source véritable. Mais là, devant cette démonstration de puissance magique, sans aucune barrière et contrôle, le Magicien Gris en avait la preuve formelle.

Le garçon était certes baigner dans la magie du Valar mais cette magie déployer n'était pas celle d'Aslan. S'était une autre magie. Plus profonde. Beaucoup plus ancienne. Et qui paraissait être parfaitement en accord avec le Roi de Narnia.

Se pouvait-il que cette magie soit celle du garçon?

_ GANDALF!

Sursautant aux cris du hobbit, le Magicien Gris détourna son regard de la scène ou «l'ombre magique» de Peter était en train d'en finir avec les deux grands manges-terre, vrillant son attention sur Bilbon qui lui désigna quelque chose du doigt. Quelque chose paraissant l'effrayer et l'alarmer plus que toute mesure alors que son doigt était pointer droit vers le Nord.

Droit vers Raven Hill.

Droit vers le Profanateur.

Et vrillant son regard sur ce dernier, Gandalf vint à pâlir d'effroi lorsqu'il aperçut deux sbires d'Azog apporter une solide boite de fer droit aux pieds de leur chef et dont la noirceur en émanant, était parfaitement perceptible pour tous ceux qui pouvaient le voir. Même pour ces yeux de Magicien, quoi que détenait réellement cette boite à l'intérieur, s'était dangereux et extrêmement menaçant pour quiconque mais Gandalf pouvait le pressentir. Quoi que cela puisse être réellement, s'était quelque chose qu'Azog voulait user contre une seule personne qui était en cet instant précis la plus grande menace des orques et il s'agissait du Grand Roi de Narnia.

Ils allaient l'utiliser contre Peter.

_ Peter! Fait attention! Lui cria Gandalf de toute la force de ces poumons, espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre malgré les bruits de combats qui avaient finis par reprendre sur tout le champ de bataille, les légions d'orques continuant d'arriver les unes après les autres par les tunnels. Peter!

Mais le garçon ne l'entendit jamais.

Comme il ne remarqua nullement de ce que préparait Azog sur son poste à la tour de Raven Hill, lorsque celui-ci finit par attraper le couvercle de la boite et l'ouvrit avec force celle-ci. Se mettant à rire d'une euphorie glaciale et maléfique en voyant la brume noire s'élever de la boite comme un essaim d'abeille des plus menaçante avec pour seul cible un seul être vivant. Celui dont la source magique était la plus lumineuse et l'attaquer pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour l'attraper puisqu'Azog avait toujours des ordres bien spécifique. Celle d'attraper le Porteur de Lion et le rapporter à son Maitre comme convenus.

Le gamin serait toujours en vie et en un seul morceau mais il n'allait plus avoir besoin de ces yeux à présent.

_ _Charges-toi du Porteur de Lion! Détruis tout sur ton chemin! Et n'attaque que les yeux, il doit demeurer vivant pour le Maitre?_ Lui rappela Azog des ordres dont ils avaient reçus pour atteindre le gamin. _Mais brouille lui l'esprit, il ne doit pas être capable de nous résister lorsque mes orques l'attraperont?_

Et n'attendant pas une possible réponse de l'entité qui continua de s'élever dans les airs en une masse compacte avant de piquer dangereusement droit vers le Porteur de Lion. Ou celui-ci qui, toujours focaliser sur les deux grands manges-terre qu'il était en train de réduire à néant sous ces flammes depuis la silhouette massive blanche de son «ombre», lorsque tous finirent par s'en rendre compte. Après tout, on ne pouvait nullement rater ce nuage noir se déplaçant dans le ciel comme un groupe de rapace vorace, piquant et se déplaçant à vive allure droit vers le Pevensie qui termina par s'en rendre compte à son tour. Mais pas avant les géants de pierre d'Erebor qui se mirent ouvertement en avant pour les intercepter au passage avant qu'ils n'atteignent le Pevensie. Sauf que, devant tous, ces derniers ne purent rien faire contre cette entité lorsque le premier géant, celui qui avait suivis Edmund dans la bataille, tenta de leur barrer la route avec sa hache mais la pierre se retrouva briser à l'instant même où il toucha celui-ci. Et avant même de pouvoir réagir en conséquence, le nuage noir avait atteint la nuque du géant, décapitant la statue ou le reste du corps vint à se fissurer comme atteint par le même mal que dégageait l'entité, et à se briser avant que le nuage noir ne se scinde en plusieurs groupe. Pour ainsi éviter les flammes bleus de l'aura lumineuse de l'ombre de Peter qui projeta ces flammes sur l'entité pour essayer de le vaincre mais, si une partie fut détruite, l'autre continua sa course droit vers le Pevensie qui roula sur le côté pour éviter ces derniers.

Ceux-ci vinrent à tourner pour retourner droit vers le gamin, seulement le second géant de pierre vint à s'interposer délibérément à la stupéfaction de tous, surtout que cet entité n'avait eu aucun mal à mettre en pièce l'autre. Mais le géant de pierre parut savoir ce qui l'attendait parfaitement lorsqu'il se mit à auréoler de magie, faisant exploser une autre partie de ce nuage noir lorsqu'elle vint à l'atteindre, le percutant au torse et le réduisant en morceau comme l'autre géant. S'étant ouvertement sacrifier pour vaincre une partie de l'ennemi par la même occasion, ne laissant plus que la créature blanche ailé émanant de l'aura de Peter qui reprit de nouveau son attaque enflammer sur ce qui restait. Mais encore une fois, l'entité parvint à éviter les flammes de ce dernier en se divisant exactement comme une meute de charognard furieuse qui esquivèrent la créature blanche pour fondre droit sur le Pevensie qui leur envoya un coup d'épée bleue vers eux. Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'en annihiler la plupart au passage mais une poignée esquiva en passant à ces côtés et le forçant à se retourner en envoyant une nouvelle gerbe de flamme dans leur direction pour les détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

Seulement, un des orques archer tira sur Peter. La flèche atteigna son bras gauche, juste au-dessus de son bouclier, le surprenant et le faisant reculer sur sa gauche à l'impact, ou le nuage noir en profita pour passer à l'attaque. Il parvint à passer à travers la défense du garçon et percuta de plein fouet le Pevensie, en pleine tête, heurtant son casque et se frayant un passage par la seule ouverture où il pouvait entrer. La fente de son casque. Et l'instant d'après, le hurlement de Peter résonna sur tout le champ de bataille alors que la créature blanche jaillissant de son corps disparut en une fraction de seconde. Les flammes bleues l'entourant dans le cratère vinrent à s'éteindre par la même occasion, souffler complètement pendant que tous les membres de la Compagnie qui n'avaient eux que pour yeux leur combat, retinrent leur souffle. Aussi bien que tous les autres témoins de cette scène quand ils le virent tous chanceler sur ces pieds, lâchant son épée et son bouclier alors qu'il porta ces mains à son casque comme s'il voulait se toucher. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas la possibilité de retirer son casque, que Peter chancela une nouvelle fois sur ces jambes mais qu'il termina par s'écrouler totalement.

Se renversant sur le dos et tentant tout de même de se relever comme si la seule idée concrète dans son esprit lui rappelait qu'il était sur un champ de bataille et qu'il ne devait nullement demeurer au sol, Peter essaya de se relever. Mais il s'écroula pour de bon, terminant par se retrouver allongé sur son côté droit encadrer par les restes des deux géants de pierre d'Erebor, à la merci d'un bataillon d'orque chargeant droit sur lui.

_ NON!

_ PETER!

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, vous voulez ma mort pour avoir couper sur une telle scène pas vrai? :)**

 **sinon, votre avis sur ce chapitre et le début des hostilités?**

 **en tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis dessus =D**

 **comme convenu, la suite sera pour dimanche prochain ;)**

 **bon dimanche et bonne semaine à tous =D**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	68. Chapitre 67 Je ne veux pas voir l'Est

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez tous, surtout que la fin du précédent chapitre vous a laissé sur votre faim n'est-ce pas ? ;) en vous laissant ainsi découvrir la suite du champ de bataille ou d'autres membres de la Compagnie vont avoir leur petit moment dans ce chapitre :)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta review en espérant que cette suite te plaira :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 67: «Je ne veux pas voir l'Est brûler»**

A l'instant même ou le Grand Roi de Narnia avait perdu connaissance, où pire, qu'il pouvait être... Mort, tout était partis en vrille.

Eux qui étaient en train de mener la bataille, de réussir à tenir tête aux légions d'orques ne cessant d'arriver sur eux, grâce aux Esprits de la Montagne et du Fleuve, tout s'était déréglé à l'instant même ou les deux géants de pierre d'Erebor avaient eux aussi été mis au tapis. En même temps que Peter, que les bataillons du Profanateur avait repris du poil de la bête et s'étaient empressés de recharger les armées naines et elfes dans le champ, comme de réussir à atteindre la porte de Dale où les défenses tenaient bon grâce aux dryades et aux ondines continuant de la défendre.

Mais tous savaient pertinemment que ces dernières allaient s'épuiser et qu'elles seraient forcer de retourner totalement dans le fleuve et leur lac pour retrouver leur force et en attendant, les orques en profiteraient pour raser la ville et les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Décision qui n'était pas encore au goût des créatures marines d'abandonner leurs alliés, autant que leurs Rois et Reines. Où l'un d'entre eux risquait fortement d'avoir besoin de leur protection.

Surtout face aux orques en train de charger droit vers son corps inerte sur le côté.

_ NON!

_ PETER!

Les cris des membres de la Compagnie résonnèrent sur tout le champ de bataille, de leur terreur, de leur colère et de leur chagrin de cette possibilité que le garçon était... Pouvait avoir succombé à ce qui l'avait attaqué. Quoique cela était, cela s'était acharné à détruire tout sur son passage, même les masses qu'avaient été les deux statues d'Erebor que les grands manges-terre avaient eux du mal à mettre à terre, n'avaient nullement pu lui faire face? Quoi qu'avait été cette entité ou ce nuage noir, cela ne pouvait être quelque chose de bon pour le Pevensie? Si ce coup à la tête n'avait pas eu raison de lui aussi?

Mais la Compagnie n'avait pus en penser d'avantage, qu'aucun d'eux n'eurent le temps de dire quoi que se soit ou de faire le moindre geste, qu'un groupe de dryade quitta immédiatement la zone du fleuve aux portes de Dale, chargeant droit sur la position du Roi de Narnia. La seconde suivante, elles tournoyaient autour de Peter, dressant un mur impénétrable et défendable, tranchant et parant toutes les charges d'orques ou de wargs autour d'elles pour les empêcher d'atteindre le Grand Roi.

Celles-ci étaient en train de garder Peter en sécurité.

Mais si cela était le cas pour le Roi de Narnia, tous les autres n'allaient pas très vite demeurer en sécurité, lorsque les légions repassèrent de nouveau à la charge. Fondant sur les nains et les elfes comme de véritable charognards sur leurs proies. Alors que ceux-ci s'empressèrent de remettre en place les premiers ordres d'Azog, c'est-à-dire, de leur détruire leurs machines de guerre. En l'occurrence, les chars de guerre des Monts de Fer.

_ Visez les trolls ? Ordonna Gandalf sur le rempare aux archers autour de lui, avant de crier son ordre pour que tous viennent à les appliquer. Vite ! Visez les trolls ! Tuez les trolls ! Abattez-les !

_ Gandalf attention ! Lui cria Bilbon en venant à attraper le magicien par ces robes grises pour le forcer à se baisser à l'instant même ou des projectiles de catapulte vinrent à se fracasser sur les rempares de Dale.

Les orques étaient parvenus à placer leurs catapultes, hors d'atteinte des dryades que de leurs archers, qui se constituaient de trolls. S'était des trolls immenses qui portaient sur leurs dos les fameuses catapultes avec un groupe de gobelin qui se chargeait de recharger ces machines et d'envoyer un feu nourris sur les rempares de Dale, autant que sur le fleuve. Aussi bien occuper les créatures marines assez longtemps pour permettre aux légions d'avancer sur le pont, pour atteindre les grandes portes de la citée des hommes.

_ Ils vont finir par atteindre le mur ! S'exclama Bard venant rejoindre le magicien et le hobbit alors que les défenseurs n'avaient pas un seul instant arrêter de lancer flèches et rochers sur la tête des orques sur le rivage, tandis que la cavalerie bélier de nain restant avait de nouveau charger dans le tas pour rejoindre les leurs en plein cœur du champ de bataille. Pendant combien de temps pensez-vous que nous allons pouvoir les contenir s'ils continuent d'avoir d'autres renforts ?

_ Nous devons tenir le plus longtemps possible Bard ! Les orques ne doivent pas entrer dans cette citée ! Lui indiqua Gandalf déterminer à ce qu'ils poursuivent le combat jusqu'au bout pour empêcher la prise de l'Est par l'Ennemi. Le petit et les géants de la Montagne nous ont donné autant de temps que possible, à nous de reprendre la suite...

_ Pensez-vous qu'il est...? Que le Roi de Narnia soit...? Lui demanda Bard n'arrivant même pas à terminer sa question sur cette possible vérité qui leur avait tous traverser l'esprit.

_ Non. Peter est vivant !

_ Bilbon ?

_ Il est vivant Gandalf ! Le gamin est en vie et il va revenir, je le sais ! Rapporta Bilbon plus que déterminer sur la foi qu'il détenait sur le garçon alors que sa main alla se porter sur la chevalière sous sa cuirasse, qu'il pouvait sentir vibrer contre sa poitrine. Il est en vie et nous devons nous occupez de ces trolls avant qu'ils ne parviennent à...

_ Je crois que quelqu'un d'autre avait aussi la même idée que vous ? Regardez ! Leur cria Bard en leur désignant un groupe de trois trolls rosâtre qui avaient chargés l'un des chars de guerre, l'un se mettant en travers des béliers pour les arrêter dans leur charge pendant que les deux autres fonçaient sur les nains à bords.

Mais ceux-ci n'eurent guère la possibilité d'abattre les nains que le troll à droite du char se retrouva avec une lance en pleine tête, forçant le troll de gauche de se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant, qui ne se trouvait être nulle autre qu'Edmund et Ebène. Le second troll n'eut pas la possibilité de faire quoi que se soit qu'Edmund lui ouvrit l'estomac d'un coup d'épée précis, le faisant tomber à genou ou d'un revers de sa lame ne parvienne à lui trancher la tête par derrière. Alors qu'Ebène chargea sur le derniers des trois, celui qui s'était mis en travers des six béliers qui se trouvant toujours à moitié au sol, tenta de choper l'étalon noir quand il lui arriva dessus. Seulement, Ebène sauta au-dessus de sa main droite qui fut trancher nette par l'arme d'Edmund avant que l'arbalétrier nain en tête du char ne tire ces traits dans la tête de la créature, l'empêchant ainsi d'attaquer le gosse par derrière. Ou celui-ci qui ne s'attendant nullement à des remerciements de la part des nains qu'il venait de sauver, chargea d'amblé sur un autre groupe de troll fonçant sur un autre char de guerre nain.

Pendant que le char sauvé par le Pevensie finit à son tour par aller à la rencontre d'un autre des leurs, pour les soutenir contre d'autres trolls qui arrivaient sur eux. Tandis que, de l'autre côté de la zone de combat, Legolas et Tauriel venaient eux aussi d'abattre quatre trolls voulant abattre un autre char de guerre des Monts de Fer, deux abattus par les flèches de Tauriel en pleine tête et les deux autres par Orcrist lorsque Legolas avait fait passer sa monture sur les côtés pour les avoirs. S'arrêtant un bref instant pour constater que les nains iraient bien, ces derniers leur faisant comprendre qu'ils pouvaient y retourner avant que les nains ne fassent recharger les boucs à la charge sur l'ennemi.

Tandis qu'entre temps, sur les rempares d'Erebor, la Compagnie avait elle aussi finis par se ressaisir, la colère et la rage réalimentant leur détermination de reprendre part au combat alors que les sœurs Pevensie reprenaient leurs tirs de lance sur les rangs ennemis, visant elles aussi les trolls armer qui faisaient le plus de dégât parmis leurs alliés. Alors que le reste des nains s'étaient empressés de recharger leurs catapultes de projectiles constituer de Flamme Eclair, recevant les directions indiquer par Balin où ils pouvaient tirer sans toucher des nains ou des elfes au passage. Pendant que, à l'opposé d'eux du champ de bataille, les orques avaient réussi à atteindre les portes de Dale et ne pouvant user de troll comme de bélier, puisque ces derniers étaient les premières cibles à tomber, les orques avaient rapporté un tronc d'arbre recouvert de métal et de fer pour faire office de bélier. Mais avec les archers et les défenseurs sur le rempare au-dessus de la porte, ces derniers tombaient les uns après les autres, les suivant tentant de cogner leur «bélier» contre la grande porte pour la faire céder.

Seulement, sur l'ordre donner de Bard aux défenseurs se tenant sur le rempare entre les deux tourelles au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de la citée, ces derniers vinrent à déverser le premier contenu bouillant sur la tête des orques dessus avec fureur. Forçant ces derniers à sauter dans le fleuve geler pour essayer de se rafraichir, oubliant au passage que la surface était recouverte de lance de glace qui les intercepta au passage, faisant crier de joie ceux se trouvant sur les rempares de Dale de constater que la tactique du plus jeune frère Pevensie fonctionnait sans peine et forçait les orques à s'écarter de la voie.

Alors quand, en ayant plus qu'assez que la ville lui résiste autant, Azog avait fait passer un nouvel ordre à ces troupes où ces derniers vinrent très vite à obéir tous, en sachant parfaitement qu'il y aurait des pertes de son côté, ils finiraient bien par atteindre la porte de la ville des Hommes et cela à n'importe quel prix.

.xXx.

Il avait fallu qu'elle le rassure pour l'empêcher de rejoindre les côtés de son frère à la seconde même ou celui-ci s'était écroulé après que cette entité l'avait atteint à la tête.

Edmund avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre avant de pousser Ebène à le rejoindre sur le champ. Refusant catégoriquement de le laisser à la merci des orques lui chargeant dessus lorsque les dryades étaient allées l'encercler pour le défendre et gardant ainsi tous ces derniers, loin de sa personne alors que l'une des dryades était venue le voir pour l'avertir. L'ayant rassurer que le Roi de Narnia était toujours en vie mais inconscient et qu'elles allaient veillés sur lui jusqu'à son réveil, qu'il se devait d'aller aider les autres dans le combat.

Que s'était les nains et les elfes qui auraient le plus besoin de son aide en ce moment.

Et ayant compris le message, Edmund n'avait pas attendus pour charger de nouveau sur les trolls quand il avait constaté que ces derniers essayaient une nouvelle fois de détruire les chars de guerre des Monts de Fer. Le Pevensie n'avait eu besoin de les montrer à Legolas et Tauriel pour que ces deux derniers viennent à comprendre le massage, et avaient immédiatement chargé l'un des chars qui allait avoir besoin de soutien, exactement comme le fit en cet instant Edmund à l'attaque de trois trolls quand l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à stopper les boucs en se mettant en travers.

Le second Roi de Narnia n'avait pas attendu que les nains qu'il venait de sauver lui dise quoi que se soit, qu'il avait poussé Ebène à recharger une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il avait avisé d'autres nains en danger de mort quand un autre groupe de troll avait foncé sur un autre char de guerre. L'une des créatures avait usé de sa massue pour frapper le flanc droit du char et le renverser sur sa gauche, envoyant les nains à terre, les sonnant sur le coup et ne leur permettant nullement le temps de se ressaisir que les trolls leur tombèrent dessus. Mais encore une fois, le Pevensie fut plus rapide qu'eux et les attaqua avant que ces quatre derniers n'aient eux le temps de faire quoi que se soit.

Ayant de nouveau saisis une lance à un autre orque qu'il avait fendu le crâne de son arme, Edmund lança celle-ci droit dans la tête de l'un des trolls avant que le second sur la droite ne se retrouve avec la hache naine, que ces sœurs lui avaient confié, dans le crâne lui aussi. Terminant par se focaliser sur les deux de gauche au char, d'ou le premier se retrouva avec le Pevensie lorsqu'il sauta du dos d'Ebène droit sur la poitrine de la créature, sa lame enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans son poitrail et le renversant sur le dos. Se couchant sur la créature morte pour éviter le revers de la massue du quatrième troll, Edmund se releva en arrachant sa lame du corps sans vie du troll pour se placer dans le dos du dernier et lui tranchant les veines des chevilles pour lui faire perdre pied, et lui enfoncer son arme dans le cœur pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire du mal à qui que se soit.

Allant ensuite reprendre la hache du crâne du troll et le tenant solidement dans la main qu'il empoignait son bouclier, Edmund observa les orques aux alentours qui se rapprochaient de leur position à lui et aux nains autour du char renversé.

_ Est- ce qu'il peut toujours rouler ? Les questionna Edmund aux quatre nains, en ne quittant pas les orques autour qui continuaient d'avancer vers eux.

_ Euh oui...

_ Alors dépêchez-vous de le remettre debout et de poursuivre la charge et faites attention aux trolls, surtout ! Ces derniers ont pour mission de vous mettre à terre, compris ? Les prévena Edmund avant de se focaliser totalement sur les orques les chargeant.

Et ne les faisant pas attendre, Edmund alla à leur rencontre, leur en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs et les gardant éloigner des nains qui finirent par redresser le char et à se remettre dessus, les béliers près à repartir à la charge. Sauf que ceux-ci décidèrent d'attendre que le gamin retourne à l'abri à son tour, seulement Edmund leur fit comprendre qu'il devait poursuivre alors que le Narnien décida de faire encore un peu de casse parmi les orques devant lui et à terre, avant de remonté sur le dos de sa propre monture. Surtout que cela lui permit de demeurer au sol et à l'abri des archers, parce que certaines d'entre elles lui avaient siffler dans les oreilles, un peu trop proche de lui durant ses charges sur le dos d'Ebène.

Surtout que de cette façon, il allait pouvoir sauvé des vies en abattant des orques devant lui, maintenant que la plupart des trolls avaient été abattu lorsqu'il vint à se figer quand il entendit le cor des orques résonner et le drapeau dont il se servait pour qu'Azog puisse donner ces ordres, se mettre à faire une autre position. Position qui expliqua à Edmund pourquoi les trolls avaient cessés de s'acharner sur les chars des nains quand ils se mirent tous à se converger droit vers la cité des Hommes, chargeant tous vers le pont que les orques avaient déserté après que beaucoup des leurs avaient été ébouillanter par l'eau brulante. Celle-ci qui avait été choisi à faire tomber en premier sur la tête des orques avant le plus dangereux que les prochains risquaient de se recevoir lorsqu'ils essayeront de forcer une nouvelle fois le passage des grandes portes de la cité. Mais dont la prochaine charge ne serait pas constitué d'orques mais de trolls qui avaient délaissé de se charger des chars et chargeaient droit vers l'entrée de Dale.

Azog voulait réellement faire tomber la cité des Hommes, coûte que coûte, malgré les pertes qu'il allait subir lorsque les dryades et les ondines allaient les intercepter au passage. Sauf que, même malgré la distance le séparant de la rivière, Edmund pouvait facilement constater que les attaques des créatures marines n'étaient plus aussi vive que le début des hostilités. Ces dernières commençaient elles aussi à fatiguer, ne pouvant qu'agir que dans leur zone de combat, à l'exception du groupe continuant de défendre le corps inerte de Peter et le gardant ainsi à l'abri, et Edmund savait que les orques allaient en profiter. Ils en profitaient déjà en poussant leurs trolls à charger le pont et à tenter d'atteindre l'entrée de Dale, pour atteindre les habitants et les défenseurs dans la ville des Hommes.

_ Seigneur Edmund !

Sursautant quelque peu à l'appel lui étant adressé, le Pevensie bloqua la lame de l'orque de son bouclier avant de lui enfoncer son épée dans le torse, pour ensuite tourner son regard vers la source de l'appel. Constatant qu'il s'agissait de Legolas et Tauriel revenant vers lui sur leur monture avec Ebène à la suite, qui poussa tous les orques de son chemin pour retourner au côté de son cavalier.

_ Seigneur Edmund, les trolls...? Que faisons-nous ?

_ Pour l'instant, nous devons nous charger de défendre cette zone; indiqua Edmund à la question de Tauriel, fixant un instant Dale avant de remonter sur le dos d'Ebène en avisant la zone de combat autour d'eux. Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour les autres à Dale, avec tous les pièges qu'ils détiennent, ils vont leur donner la vie dure alors... Concentrons-nous sur les orques ici avec les autres parce que si nous avons besoin de faire évacuer Dale, il va falloir qu'on rase la zone...

_ Mais sans l'appui des Esprits de la Montagne, nous...

_ Nous avons toujours nos combattants Legolas. Nous pouvons remporter le combat avec nos propres forces alors cessez vos enfantillages; lui répliqua Edmund à son encontre, en revenant à charger les orques autour de lui. Cessez donc de vous reposez autant sur les esprits que sur les autres, vous devez vous aussi apprendre à vous débrouillez et à réagir parce que sinon... Je ne donne sincèrement pas cher de la survie de ce monde; leur fit-il remarquer avec ironie et narquois en fusillant l'elfe du regard avant de fracasser un autre orque de son épée et de foutre un autre par terre en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la face. Je vous ferais signaler Legolas que nous sommes ici, en plein champ de bataille parce que vous, les elfes et les nains n'êtes nullement capable de mettre vos différents de côté alors... Cessez de vous plaindre et battez-vous Par Aslan ! Ou c'est moi qui vais vous fracassez !

Et ne se le faisant pas répéter une seconde fois, Edmund chargea une nouvelle fois sur l'Ennemi, ne s'occupant plus des deux elfes courant dans son sillage, gardant tout de même les trolls chargeant Dale dans son champ de vision avant de se reconcentrer sur les orques autour de lui. Alors qu'en jetant un coup d'oeil vers les dryades continuant de défendre la position de Peter, Edmund pria Aslan et tous les autres Valars que son frère rependrait très vite connaissance. Et qu'il reviendrait se joindre au combat comme il l'avait promis.

Il avait foi en lui. Edmund aurait toujours foi en son frère quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il advienne pour eux ?

.xXx.

_ Des trolls chargent sur le pont !

Bien que l'alerte avait été donné, il était facile pour tous de voir ces derniers charger depuis le rempare de Dale.

Ayant cesser de charger les chars de guerre des Monts de Fer, surtout que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été éliminés par Edmund, Legolas et Tauriel qui étaient parvenus à les atteindre avant que ces derniers ne tombent sur les nains. Et tous les autres avaient délaissé les machines de guerre pour charger tous vers le pont, surement le nouvel ordre du Profanateur après que le cor des orques avait sonné, forçant les défenseurs de Dale de se tenir en conséquence. Surtout que les légions d'orques se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur le champ, les bataillons ne cessant de quitter les tunnels et de se répandre dans la vallée, forçant la cavalerie naine sur leur bélier qui était demeurée sur le long du rivage de la rivière, de revenir sur leurs pas et de regagner le côté des leurs qui étaient en train de reculer petit à petit face aux orques avec les elfes. Ne laissant ainsi que les dryades et les ondines en seuls derniers rempares avant que ces derniers ne soient aux murs de Dale.

Devant aussi se mettre à l'abri pour esquiver les projectiles des propres catapultes des orques sur Dale, les défenseurs de la ville commençaient tous à être à court de flèche et de lance, alors que leurs catapultes tournaient toujours mais tous savaient que leurs munitions commençaient elles aussi à s'amenuiser. Ce qui allait les forcer à aller au contact des orques bientôt et ce qui allait arrivé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait tous, avec la charge des trolls sur le pont.

Les premiers d'entre eux à charger le pont, était plus des montagnes de muscles et de graisses, recouvert de morceau de mur sur la tête dont ils étaient tous incliner comme de parfait bélier qu'ils chargeaient de plein front droit sur la porte de Dale.

Sauf qu'ils n'eurent guère la possibilité d'atteindre la moitié du pont que des lances de glace vinrent à se dresser sur leur chemin, leur bloquant aussi bien la voie, en formant une montagne de pic de glace, poussant ces derniers à heurter celle-ci de plein fouet au lieu de l'entrée de Dale. Donnant ainsi du temps à tous les défenseurs de la ville des hommes de se tenir prêt alors que les trolls qui s'étaient assommés contre le mur de glace, se mirent à chanceler sur place, se heurtant les uns les autres et terminant par tomber du pont. Là où les tentacules des dryades finirent le travail en ne leur laissant nullement la possibilité de réémerger et de faire d'avantage de victime parmi les peuples libres de l'Est. Mais d'autres trolls vinrent à se mettre à charger le mur de glace pour ainsi essayer de rouvrir la voie et d'atteindre Dale, seulement, quelqu'un n'avait pas l'intention de leur permettre de faire d'avantage de dégâts, en espérant qu'il puisse faire réellement quelque chose pour aider.

_ Où allez-vous Bilbon ? L'appela Gandalf quand il vit le hobbit quitter ces côtés et se précipiter droit vers les tours se dressant au-dessus de la grande porte de Dale.

_ Essayez quelque chose qui a facilement marcher contre Smaug ? Alors j'espère pouvoir recommencer cet exploit ! S'exclama Bilbon en espérant réussir à refaire ce qu'il avait fais avec le dragon.

_ Quel exploit ? Lui demanda le Magicien Gris fort curieux, en se retenant au rempare lors d'une nouvelle secousse causer par le projectile d'une catapulte ennemi sur le mur. Bilbon ?

Mais le hobbit ne l'écoutait plus et grimpant les marches menant à la tourelle de droite et observant la marée noire ne cessant de s'accroitre dans la vallée sous leurs yeux, avant que son regard n'accroche la coupole de feu. Celles qu'ils avaient placés sur chacune des tourelles, prête à embraser l'huile bouillante dès que celle-ci serait versée sur ceux qui arriveraient à toucher en premier la porte de Dale. Et prenant une profonde inspiration, autant pour se rassurer que pour avoir pleinement foi en la magie protectrice du Grand Lion, Bilbon plongea les deux mains dans les flammes sous les cris de surprise des défenseurs autour de lui, autant qu'ils étaient choqués.

Seulement une terreur qui laissa très vite place à une stupéfaction la plus totale lorsque les mains du hobbit demeurèrent parfaitement indemne, malgré le fait qu'elles étaient toujours plonger dans le cœur même du feu. Dans la zone la plus brûlante et ravageuse alors que tous finirent par aviser la barrière rougeoyante recouvrant les bras du hobbit, le mettant ainsi à l'abri de grave dommage, avant qu'il ne les retire du feu. Mais, non sans que ces mains, celle-ci grandes ouvertures et les doigts écarter, ne tenaient des boules de feu dans ces paumes alors que tous le regardèrent comme si s'étaient la première fois qu'il le voyait tous. Tandis que Gandalf avait baissé son regard vers la poitrine du hobbit, là où il pouvait facilement discerner la sphère rougeoyante sous sa cuirasse et qui lui permettait amplement de manier les flammes sans recevoir une seule brulure par la même occasion.

Le Magicien Gris n'avait pas besoin d'en voir d'avantage qu'il savait que cette magie était l'œuvre du Grand Lion, pouvant pleinement ressentir ces effets que celle-ci avait autour du hobbit alors qu'il s'était empressé de redescendre de la tourelle pour retourner sur le rempare. Forçant les quelques hommes et elfes à s'écarter de son chemin, tous les regards vriller sur ces mains embraser de feu, le hobbit fit face au rempare. Soufflant un bon coup en observant les propres flammes dans la paume de ces mains, Bilbon ferma un instant les yeux, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire en cet instant précis.

Et rouvrant les yeux, Bilbon leva ces mains enflammer droit vers les premiers rangs d'orques en train de tenir tête aux créatures marines, qui les gardaient le plus loin possible de Dale, et la seconde d'après, un jet de flamme jaillissait des mains du hobbit, fondant droit sur les lignes ennemis. Explosant en une gerbe de flamme à l'impacte et suivant les pensées du Sacquet, un mur de flamme vint à s'étendre depuis celle-ci et à se dresser comme un rempare infranchissable devant la lisière du fleuve au porte de Dale qui se mit à bruler les lignes d'orques, de trolls et de wargs qui s'étaient trouvés sur le chemin des flammes. Mur du feu qui avait forcé les légions à reculer pour ne pas se retrouver bruler vif à leurs tours, tandis que les catapultes se remirent très vite à refaire pleuvoir des projectiles droit sur le rempare de Dale.

Tout droit sur la position de Bilbon.

_ Attention Bilbon !

Mais le hobbit n'eut pas besoin du cri d'alerte du Magicien Gris qu'il avait pleinement vus la menace fondre sur lui et, comme il l'avait pleinement fait avec Smaug durant leur combat dans la montagne, il leva les mains et vint à «saisir» deux des projectiles. Ceux-ci avaient été intercepter dans des immenses mains de feu ayant jaillis du néant et les stoppa net dans les airs, alors que les deux autres heurtèrent une barrière de feu qui s'était ériger devant Bilbon, déviant les coups. Exactement comme les fois ou celle-ci était apparue pour parer les attaques de Smaug envers sa personne. Et soufflant de soulagement, Bilbon refocalisa son attention sur les batailles du Profanateur qui avaient tous les regards river droit vers ces deux mains de braise piégeant les deux projectiles, avant que le Sacquet ne repasse une nouvelle fois à l'attaque.

La seconde suivant, les deux projectiles qui se trouvaient à présent en feu, heurtèrent les trolls catapultes, envoyant ces derniers bouler dans les décors avant que les poings de feu ne se fracasse sur des légions sous la directive de Bilbon et à la surprise de tous les témoins de la scène.

_ Comment...?

_ La Chevalière de Peter ; leur expliqua en vitesse Bilbon à la question surprise de Bard, en venant à tirer le file de laiton de sous sa cuirasse et dévoilant la chevalière de rubis. Il la reçut d'Aslan lui-même en cadeau pour le protéger de n'importe quel feu et il me l'a confié pour tenir face à Smaug et... Autant l'utiliser contre eux, vous ne croyez pas ?

_ C'est une excellente idée Maitre...

_ Bard !

Sursautant tous aux cris derrière eux, le nouveau leader de Dale, aussi bien que le Sacquet et le Magicien rivèrent leur attention vers Percy, l'un des vieux amis de Bard qui courrait dans les rues droit vers eux plus qu'alarmer.

_ Percy ! Qu'est-ce qui...?

_ Les orques ! Ils sont parvenus à faire une brèche dans le rempare sud-est et... Ils vont arriver !

_ Allez-y Bard ! Je me charges de les occuper de ce côté !

_ Bilbon a raison, Bard ; approuva Gandalf aux paroles du hobbit. Prenez les hommes avec vous et nous allons continuer de garder cette position avec les elfes et les créatures marines. Allez les bloquer avant qu'ils n'entrent d'avantage !

_ Très bien Gandalf. Vous avez tous entendus ? Allons-y !

Et ne se le faisant pas dire une nouvelle fois, Bard descendit le rempare avec tous les combattants humains à sa suite pour bloquer l'arriver des orques par derrière, laissant Bilbon, Gandalf et les elfes garder les rempares. Surtout que les orques étaient ralentis par les pièges bloquer et les arbres leur envoyant leurs projectiles, les gardant ainsi dans la zone du rempare qu'ils avaient percer, permettant ainsi à Bard et aux hommes de leur tomber dessus avant qu'ils n'aient eux la possibilité de pénétrer d'avantage dans la citée des hommes.

_ Allons-nous réellement réussir à survivre à cette bataille Gandalf ? Lui questionna Bilbon à l'encontre de son ami, tout en replaquant une nouvelle fois ces paumes contre le sol et ces immenses mains de feu écrasant une bonne vingtaine d'orques dessous chacunes.

Alors que les armées elfes et naines repartaient de plus belle aux combats, continuant de suivre leur deux leaders dont, toujours chevauchant leurs propres montures respectives, Thranduil et Dain poursuivaient de faire courir ces derniers parmi les rangs ennemis et scindant ces dernières. Autant que le faisait les chars de guerre et la cavalerie naine alors que plusieurs elfes et nains s'alliaient pour faire tomber les trolls et les abattirent, surtout les créatures difformes qu'ils avaient mutilés les membres et recouvrir de tige et de boule de métal pleine de pique, dont les yeux crever avec des chaines enfoncer dedans étaient tirés par un orque assis sur son dos qui le guidait sur le champ de bataille.

Dont les principales cibles de ces créatures mutiler se trouvaient être les cavaliers et surtout Edmund, qui s'était de nouveau laissé descendre du dos d'Ebène en affrontant l'ennemi au côté des nains et étant le responsable de plusieurs abattage de troll autour de lui. Pendant que Legolas et Tauriel chevauchaient eux aussi tous les deux la zone, gardant toujours le Pevensie dans leur champ de vision en continuant de charger l'ennemi. Tandis que les tirs de lance et de projectile de Flamme Eclair continuaient de jaillir des rempares d'Erebor, la Compagnie continuant de poursuivre le combat même derrière le mur de la montagne.

_ Oui Bilbon. Nous allons réussir par survivre à cette bataille ; approuva Gandalf d'une voix des plus sérieuses à la question du hobbit. Nous devrons avoir la foi en nous tous.

.xXx.

_ Nous allons être à court de lances ! Cria Kili devant le peu de lance qui leur restait de leur côté, alors qu'il rechargeait l'arc-lance que Lucy utilisait en poursuivant ces tirs sur le côté droit du champ de bataille. Il nous faut plus de lance !

_ Qu'on nous rapporte plus de lance ! Lança Fili aux autres nains de la Compagnie plus bas où Bofur et Ori allaient tous les deux se charger d'en rapporter mais ils furent stopper par la remarque de Susan.

_ Ce dont nous avons besoin est de mettre tout le monde à l'abri dans la montagne avant que cette seconde armée nous tombe dessus !

_ Et que veux-tu que nous fassions Susan ? Lui demanda Balin en tournant toute son attention vers la jeune Pevensie qui regardait le champ de bataille avec un regard fatiguer mais pourtant déterminer. Thorin ne souhaite pas que...

_ Au diable Thorin, Balin ! Ce nain là-bas n'est pas l'Ecu-de-Chêne que j'ai apprise à connaître et à estimer la valeur ; lui répliqua Susan d'une voix ferme et déterminer. Les autres à Dale ne pourront pas tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme et ils vont finir par avoir la ville mais ils n'auront jamais la montagne alors... Sortons tous, rejoignons les nôtres aux combats et permettront de mettre les femmes et les enfants à l'abri avant que cette seconde armée n'arrive et...

_ Mais comment faire traverser le champ de bataille aux civiles Susan ? Lui questionna Gloin sur le danger que cette idée se trouvait être. C'est du pur suicide !

_ Pas pour des esprits de la nature. Alors... Qui est avec nous ? Leur questionna la sœur ainée des Pevensie plus que déterminer à se joindre directement aux hostilités.

_ Nous le sommes tous Susan, n'est-ce pas Fili ? Questionna Kili, lui aussi refusant de demeurer en arrière et de laisser les autres mener le combat, alors qu'il avait rivé toute son attention vers son ainé qui observa un instant les profondeurs de la montagne.

S'attendant à voir arriver Thorin de l'obscurité de la montagne et leur crier dessus qu'il les mettrait immédiatement à mort pour lui avoir désobéis à son ordre direct, Fili posa une main incertaine sur la pierre du rempare à ces côtés. Et à l'instant même où il posa la paume de sa main gauche dessus, le jeune Durin vint à percevoir un grondement résonner au fond de lui mais pas un grondement dangereux, plutôt comme un ronronnement de la pierre qui le força à fixer sa main touchant la pierre intriguer, lorsqu'il le perçut nettement.

Une douce lueur colorer nimbant la pierre sous son toucher alors que Fili pouvait l'entendre raisonner dans sa tête. Une promesse. Une promesse de protection que la montagne lui jurait en cet instant précis. A l'instant même où ils ouvriraient l'entrée de la montagne, aucun mal, ni créature malfaisante ne pourront pénétrer dans sa demeure. Aucun orque ou autre de l'armée n'entrera dans Erebor sans son accord, leur laissant ainsi la possibilité d'aller récupérer les civiles et de les mettre à l'abri dans la montagne avec leurs alliés.

S'était tout ce dont l'Esprit d'Erebor pouvait lui promettre en cet instant précis, tant que le Grand Roi de Narnia n'avait pas réemerger de son inconscience pour l'appuyer en renfort et les soutenir. Ils allaient devoir se contenter de cela et rouvrant les yeux pour les vriller sur le champ de bataille, où il pouvait toujours voir les armées des Monts de Fer et les elfes sylvestres combattrent ensemble la marée noire face à eux, qui ne cessait de se déverser des tunnels. Reconnaissant sans peine la magie du Feu de la Chevalière du Pevensie en possession du Sacquet, défendre Dale pour appuyer les créatures marines, des panaches de fumée noir et quelques braises s'élevant un peu partout dans la zone du champ de bataille, Fili savait exactement ce qu'il voulait en cet instant précis.

_ Je ne veux pas voir l'Est bruler ; rapporta avec sincérité Fili au reste de la Compagnie avant de vriller toute son attention sur ces derniers. Nous allons y aller. C'est à nous de livrer ce combat. C'est notre bataille. Alors à nous de jouer !

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? qu'en avez-vous penser de cette suite de la bataille ? :)**

 **sinon, comme convenu la suite sera pour dimanche prochain :)**

 **hâte de lire votre avis dessus et sinon je vous dis à tous bon dimanche et bonne semaine XD**

 **big bis =D**

 **Sabrinabella**


	69. Chapitre 68 Je ne suis pas mon grandpère

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez tous :) surtout que beaucoup ont dus avoir des instincts de meurtre envers quelqu'un je n'ai pas raison XD avec le retour de Thorin dans ce chapitre mais pas avant une nouvelle confrontation ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant ;) et hâte de connaitre l'avis des nouveaux arrivant ayant mis ma fic en favorie :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 68: «Je ne suis pas mon grand-père»**

 __ Je ne veux pas voir l'Est bruler ; rapporta avec sincérité Fili au reste de la Compagnie avant de vriller toute son attention sur ces derniers. Nous allons y aller. C'est à nous de livrer ce combat. C'est notre bataille. Alors à nous de jouer !_

.xXx.

_ Depuis quand abandonne-t'on les nôtres à leur sort ? Questionna de but en blanc Dwalin à l'encontre de son cousin après avoir traversé le chemin allant jusqu'au trône dans la salle du trône pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Thorin ? Ils meurent dehors ; lui rapporta-t'il sur les nombreux soldats succombant de plus en plus à la marée noire venant à eux.

Toujours avachis sur son trône, n'ayant à peine jeter un seul coup d'oeil vers Dwalin, Thorin regarda les alentours de la grande salle comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de bien précis. Quelque chose terminant par attirer son attention sur sa droite alors que le visage pâle et maladive qui était ressortis par ces tenues sombre, autant que les ténèbres plongeant la grande salle malgré les brasiers brulant ici et là, Thorin vrilla un regard sans expression droit vers Dwalin. Celui-ci espérant de tout cœur que ces paroles avaient finis par atteindre son esprit.

Mais cela ne fut nullement le cas.

_ Il y a d'innombrable salle sous la Montagne... Que nous pouvons fortifier ? Questionna Thorin d'une voix lointaine alors que Dwalin ne voyait pas trop qu'elle était le rapport avec ces paroles. Rendre impénétrable ? Oui. Oui ! C'est ça. Il faut déplacer l'or, le mettre à l'abri dans les profondeurs ; finit-il par lui rapporter en cet instant alors qu'il était allé à la rencontre de son cousin, pour finir par se détourner de lui pour aller donner ces ordres d'aller cacher le trésor dans ces salles profondes.

Sauf que cela n'était nullement la priorité de Dwalin en cet instant précis.

_ Tu ne m'as pas entendu ! Dain et tous les autres sont encerclés par le nombre. Ils vont tous se faire massacrer Thorin...

_ Ils ne risquent strictement rien avec l'appui de l'Esprit de la Montagne et de cet... Humain ; cracha Thorin avec dégout sur ce qu'il pensait toujours du Pevensie et de sa trahison, poursuivant son avancée quand il se figea aux paroles que lui rapporta son cousin.

_ Peter est à terre, Thorin ! Les orques lui ont préparé quelque chose de magie noire qui a réduit en pièce les deux géants de pierre et qui la percuter... Ca fait près d'une demi-heure qu'il est inconscient ou même plus et...

_ Beaucoup meurt lors d'une guerre, la vie a peu de valeur. Mais un trésor comme celui-ci ne se mesure pas en vie perdu ; lui répliqua calmement Thorin, refusant de tenir compte des paroles de Dwalin sur ce qui était advenu du «gamin». Ce trésor vaut plus que tous les sangs verser. Y compris celui de ce g... de cet Humain.

Et à ces paroles, Dwalin savait que le Durin face à lui ne pouvait être le Thorin qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, celui-ci n'aurait jamais laissé Dain poursuivre le combat seul avec ces nains, autant que tous les autres. Surtout de savoir que la vie du gamin était menacé, aurait dû le faire réagir hors cela ne fut nullement le cas. Il avait certes blêmis à son rapport en se figeant sur place mais la colère, autant le dégout que lui apportait la pensée du garçon était revenu à la charge, faisant complètement comprendre à Dwalin que la maladie de l'or était ancrée profondément chez Thorin.

Lui ayant totalement fait oublié l'affection que son cousin avait développé pour le garçon depuis le début de la quête, Dwalin avait parfaitement vu le changement chez lui, aussi bien que Balin, les deux seuls qui connaissaient parfaitement Thorin pour avoir vu facilement le changement opérer chez le Durin au contact de l'ainé des Pevensie. Il était devenu plus calme, plus confiant, moins torturer et meurtris par les pertes de son passé, ne vivant plus dans le passé mais voulant donner un avenir à sa famille. Dwalin avait revu le jeune prince d'Erebor dans les yeux de Thorin durant cette quête, celui qu'il avait été avant l'arrivée de Smaug et cela avait amplement suffis au nain pour faire aussi confiance dans les quatre enfants venus de cet autre monde pour les aider dans cette mission de récupérer a montagne et d'éviter cette invasion.

Alors non, Dwalin ne voulait nullement abandonner son Roi et son vieil ami sauf qu'en cet instant précis, ceux qui allaient avoir besoin d'aide se trouvait être les deux frères Pevensie et tous les autres sur le champ de bataille pour poursuivre ce combat.

_ Tu es là, dans cette vaste salle, avec une couronne sur la tête, pourtant, tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respect ; lui rapporta Dwalin avec véracité sur ce qu'il était devenu et qu'il était tombé bien bas, les larmes brillants dans ces yeux.

_ Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un petit Seigneur nain ? Lui demanda Thorin en reculant face à Dwalin qui ne le quitta pas un instant des yeux. Comme si... J'étais toujours... Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ? Je suis ton Roi ! Lui cria-t'il fou de colère et le chagrin faisant vibrer sa voix alors qu'il avait dégainé sa lame comme pour pourfendre Dwalin.

Sauf que celle-ci n'atteigna jamais le fils cadet de Fundin qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place alors que Thorin chancela sur ces pieds, comme s'il était victime d'un vertige qui le fit reculer et l'éloigner de Dwalin, qui se rapprocha de lui pour lui asséner ces dires avec force et conviction.

_ Tu as toujours été mon Roi ! Tu le savais autrefois ; lui signala Dwalin sur le fait qu'il l'avait toujours considérer comme son Roi, malgré toute ces décennies d'exiles du peuple de Durin de leur Royaume. Bilbon et le gamin ont raisons, tu ne vois pas ce que tu es devenu ; lui fit-il valoir en acceptant les paroles de ces derniers, continuant de retenir les larmes qui voulaient coulés devant la décadence glorieuse de son vieil ami.

_ Va-t'en. Sors d'ici ; lui ordonna Thorin d'une voix basse et sans aucune émotion avant qu'il ne vienne à lui rapporter le sort qui serait le sien s'il venait à lui désobéir. Avant que je ne te tue ?

Est-ce que cette menace serait belle et bien tenue par Thorin ? Dwalin n'avait nullement besoin de tenter l'expérience qu'il le vit facilement dans ces yeux. Ce regard lugubre et fou que Thorin lui donna en cet instant précis, lui prouva sans peine qu'il était mortellement des plus sérieux. Il allait réellement mettre sa menace à exécution si Dwalin ne lui obéissait pas et prenant une profonde inspiration, le grand guerrier termina par reculer et à lui tourner définitivement le dos pour quitter la salle du trône, sans se retourner une seule fois sur ces pas. Alors que la décision de Dwalin avait été prise.

Le grand guerrier allait suivre le reste de la Compagnie sur le champ de bataille. Il allait se battre au côté de ces Princes et de sa famille contre cette invasion, et lutter jusqu'au bout.

.xXx.

_ _Peter est à terre, Thorin ! Les orques lui ont préparé quelque chose de magie noire qui a réduit en pièce les deux géants de pierre et qui la percuter... Ca fait près d'une demi-heure qu'il est inconscient ou même plus et..._

Secouant la tête pour effacer les paroles inquiètes rapporter par Dwalin de ce qui avait dû se produire sur le champ de bataille et ce qui avait dû arriver à l'ainé des Pevensie... Etait-il toujours en vie d'ailleurs ? Mais pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il pour ce traitre d'ailleurs ? Ce gamin n'avait qu'à périr sur le champ de bataille puisqu'il avait choisi d'y aller de son plein gré et... Il l'avait tout de même jeter dehors aussi et...

_ Par Mahal ! Que ce gamin quitte mon esprit ! Grogna Thorin en frappant dans l'un des petits rocher briser autour de son trône, qui tomba dans les niveaux inférieurs de la salle du trône, les bruits qu'il causa faisant écho dans toute la pièce faisant grincer autant des dents du nain.

_ Dois-je présumer que c'est de moi que tu mentionnes Thorin ?

_ Toi !

Se retournant à cette voix dans son dos qu'il reconnut sans peine et la fureur qui vint à l'aveugler lorsqu'il riva son attention sur le garçon se tenant sur le chemin menant au trône. Portant une chemise et son pantalon de cuir avec ces bottes, bien qu'il se questionnait sur l'absence de l'armure que celui-ci portait avant, Thorin ne lui laissa aucunement le temps de dire quoi que se soit de plus que le nain lança son épée telle un poignard droit vers la poitrine du gamin. Sauf que la lame vint à traverser le poitrail de Peter, poursuivant sa route sur le chemin avant de glisser sur la pierre jusqu'à s'arrêter, devant le regard éberluer de Thorin qui l'observa complètement choquer de ce qui venait de se produire. Alors que Peter n'avait pas bougé de sa place une seule seconde, même pour esquiver ou de cligner des yeux river droit sur le nain, les mains enfoncer profondément dans les poches de son pantalon avec nonchalance et décontraction.

_ Qu'est-ce que...?

_ Je ne suis pas mort Thorin. Pas encore en tout cas, je suis seulement dans les vapes. Je suis tout de même heureux que les épées naines ne puissent m'atteindre maintenant, parce que je pense sincèrement que je souffre d'assez de blessure jusqu'ici...

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Lui ordonna Thorin d'une voix cassante, tout en le fusillant du regard en le fixant caresser un bref instant ces propres paupières de ces doigts de la main droite, avant que celle-ci ne s'attarde sur son bras gauche. Pourquoi ton... Esprit est-il là ?

_ Si je te réponds que je n'ai ai pas la moindre idée Thorin ? Lui demanda Peter avec amusement, tout en se mettant à détailler la salle du trône autour de lui, de la vaste salle aux gigantesques statues de pierre se dressant de chaque côté de la salle. Cette pièce est réellement des plus vastes, elle est bien plus grande que ne l'a été Cair Paravel et... Avez-vous réellement besoin de créer ces pièces aussi... Gigantesque ?

_ Peter ?

_ C'est bien Thorin, tu as abandonner cette absurdité de m'appeler sans cesse «gamin», n'est-ce pas?

_ Je te le redemandes encore une fois Humain...

_ Et maintenant, nous revoilà ou tu me requalifie d'«Humain». Je n'ai pas mémoire que tu m'appelais de la sorte au début de cette quête et...

_ J'aurais dû refuser que le Magicien vous invite dans cette quête, vous et le hobbit qu'il vous a imposer dans ma Compagnie...

_ Si nous n'avons pas été là Thorin, autant que les miens que Bilbon, cela ferait belle lurette que toi et les autres nains auraient été vaincu par Azog et que l'Est aurait sombré depuis longtemps...

_ Tu n'en sais rien !

_ En es-tu sûr Thorin ? Lui questionna de but en blanc Peter. Qui vous a sauvé des trolls au début ? Qui sont venus vous récupérez chez les gobelins ? Ou qui vous a empêchez de tomber dans le ravin ? Où qui t'a protéger aux orques d'Azog ?...

_ Cela suffit...

_ Et il y a encore beaucoup d'autres moment dans cette quête ou toi et les autres avaient été sauvés par ma famille ou par Bilbon, Thorin. Dois-je les rappeler aussi à ton bon souvenir ?

_ Tait-toi ! Lui ordonna Thorin d'une voix furieuse en le chargeant de plein fouet comme un bélier, en oubliant un détail par la même occasion.

S'était qu'il n'était nullement réellement face à lui, en cet instant précis, son corps de chair et de sang se trouvait en plein cœur d'un champ de bataille, inconscient. Et ce que Thorin avait devant lui, n'était nulle autre que son esprit, un esprit qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand le nain lui fonça dessus et comme son épée plus tôt, ne fit que le traverser comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Sauf que lorsqu'il vint à le traverser, frissonnant à la brise froide qui le traversa l'échine, une douleur vint à irradier dans la tête de Thorin, très vite suivis par un pic douloureux dans les yeux, autant qu'une pulsation dans son bras gauche. Qu'est-ce que s'était que cela ?

_ Tu souhaites autant ma mort Thorin ? Lui demanda Peter d'une voix vide de toute émotion, faisant quitter les pensées du nain et se reconcentrer sur le présent alors qu'il tourna toute son attention vers le Pevensie. Ton trésor a plus d'importance à tes yeux que ma propre vie ?

_ Pourquoi me le demandes-tu si tu connais déjà la réponse ?

_ Je me la poses encore crois-moi Thorin ? Je me la poses encore ? Admit Peter, gardant toujours ces mains enfoncer dans ces poches, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Thorin avant de vriller son attention vers l'entrée de la salle du trésor. En tout cas, je sais maintenant que dès que je reprendrais connaissance, je m'occuperais de détruire le moyen qu'à Azog pour communiquer avec ces légions... Je rappellerais l'Esprit de la Montagne au combat et taperais encore sur d'autres têtes avant de me décider de le rejoindre...

_ Rejoindre qui ?

_ M'occupez d'Azog. Puisque j'ai une affaire personnelle à me charger de lui et...

_ Je te l'interdis !

_ Je te demande pardon Thorin ?

_ Tu n'as pas à t'occuper d'Azog, c'est à moi de...

_ Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire cela parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Où que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un le tue à ta place ? Où parce que tu ne souhaites pas qu'il me tue lui-même mais que tu sois celui me passant la lame sous la gorge, Thorin ?

_ Tu l'as toujours sur toi ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ L'Arkenstone ?

A sa demande, Peter ferma les yeux, se mettant à souffler quelque peu d'énervement tout en se frottant le front lasser, même s'il aurait dû se douter que le nain allait remettre ce sujet sur la table depuis qu'il avait appris que le cœur de la Montagne se trouvait en sa possession.

_ Quoi Thorin ? Tu crains qu'Azog ne me tue et ne s'en empare ? Lui lança le Pevensie avec ironie sur cette question. Il aurait fallus qu'Aslan nous envoi avant que Smaug ne débarque et lors de la découverte de l'Arkenstone, tous ces gâchis auraient pu être éviter et... On aurait pu refaire le monde avec des «si» et... Il faut croire que tous ces sacrifices et ces défis que tu as vécu ne valait nullement la peine...

_ Je ne veux rien entendre de plus ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ignores notre souffrance et...

_ Et quoi Thorin ? Vas-y ! Finit le fond de ta pensée au lieu d'user de gant avec moi ; lui rétorqua Peter d'une voix cassante en le fusillant du regard. Crache-moi donc ton venin, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux ensuite !

_ Hormis ton meilleur ami et les quelques Narniens que tu as perdus récemment, les tiens n'ont jamais été sur le point de disparaître et de voir tout ton peuple à l'agonie alors que personne ne nous a jamais aider ! Les elfes et les hommes nous ont regardés de haut, se fichant complètement de notre douleur et de notre souffrance, tant que ces derniers pouvaient user de notre savoir faire pour que nous puissions demander des vivres et... Non Peter ! Toi et les tiens, vous ignorez ce que cela est de...

_ Je n'ai peut-être pas vécu cette décadence Thorin mais mon peuple l'a vécu et nous n'étions pas là pour les aider ! Je n'étais pas là pour leur venir en aide !

_ De quoi est-ce que tu...?

_ Plus de mille ans se sont passés entre la première et la seconde fois que nous sommes allés à Narnia, Thorin ! Lui rappela durement Peter sur cette véracité de leur histoire. Narnia a été attaqué par les Telmarins et ces derniers ont envahis ces terres, en massacrant les Narniens, ne laissant qu'une poignée d'entre eux quand nous avons été rappelés là-bas...

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ? Les Telmarins étaient des hommes, Thorin et j'en ai tué pour défendre mon peuple jusqu'à ce que nous soyons parvenus à remettre Caspian sur le trône et... Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de vivre en ignorant complètement ce qui est arrivé à tes proches... Nous avons laissé des amis et des êtres que nous considérions comme notre famille, Thorin et nous avons jamais sus s'ils étaient déjà partis lors de l'invasion ? Où s'ils se trouvaient en première ligne et qu'ils ont été les premières victimes de cette guerre ? Lui répliqua Peter sur ces questions qui demeuraient toujours présent dans son esprit de vouloir savoir ce qui leur était arrivé après leur retour dans leur monde lors de cette chasse. Mr Tumnus... Mr et Mme Castor... Oreius... Et tous les autres... Nous n'avons jamais sus pour eux. Nous n'étions pas là pour eux Thorin ? Ils avaient besoin de nous et nous les avons laissés tomber... Autant que j'ai abandonné mon meilleur ami à la Mort... Je vivrais toujours avec cette culpabilité en moi pour le reste de ma vie mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'empêchera d'avancer... J'ai appris de mes erreurs et je ne referais pas une seconde fois les mêmes erreurs alors, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire Thorin ?

_ Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ? Lui demanda le Durin avec ricanement et ironie, tout en essayant d'oublier ces paroles qu'il venait de lui jeter au visage.

_ Veux-tu qu'on se souvienne de toi comme étant le «digne» sucesseur du Roi Thror ? Lui demanda Peter avec ironie, surtout en assistant sur le terme «digne» pour le prononcer avec amusement. Ou comme le Roi Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne qui aura mener sa Compagnie et son peuple à la victoire ? Lequel des deux vas-tu choisir Thorin ?

_ Qu'est-ce que...?

Mais Thorin ne put terminer ces dires qu'il avisa la silhouette du Pevensie commencer à disparaître sous ces yeux, faisant baisser le regard de celui-ci sur son corps, en retirant ainsi ses mains de ces poches pour regarder ces dernières s'effacer petit à petit, comme le reste de son corps.

_ Il faut croire qu'il est temps pour moi de regagner mon corps et de retourner au combat ; finit par comprendre Peter en poussant un profond soupir avant de revriller son attention vers le Durin qui l'observa disparaître sous ces yeux. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision Thorin, saches que j'aurais toujours, moi et tous les autres, confiance en toi. J'ai toujours foi en toi.

Et sur cette promesse une nouvelle fois donner, l'esprit du Pevensie disparut de la vue de Thorin qui le regarda s'effacer devant sa personne, ces paroles tournant une nouvelle fois dans sa conscience. Forçant le Durin à quitté la salle du trône ayant fortement besoin de marcher et de réfléchir, il avait réellement besoin de réfléchir à tout cela. Et maintenant.

.xXx.

La première chose qu'il éprouva en regagnant connaissance, était à quel point sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. D'exploser à cause de la douleur lancinante qui faisait vibrer son crâne, celle-ci tournant dans tous les sens comme s'il se trouvait à bord d'un bateau prit dans une tempête, mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison à cette souffrance émanant de ces yeux. Il avait besoin de «voir».

Peter avait besoin de savoir ce que cette «chose» qu'on lui avait envoyé, lui avait exactement fait. Même s'il avait une grande idée sur la question, le Pevensie devait constater de lui-même et grognant, en tentant de se redresser quelque peu de là ou il était tombé sur son côté droit, Peter porta un bref instant sa main à son bras gauche. Pour y sentir sans peine le trait lui ayant atteint le bras et déséquilibrer assez pour que cette chose le heurte en pleine tête, il demeura agenouiller par terre, n'ayant nullement la force de se relever alors qu'il releva les mains pour atteindre son casque.

Défaisant l'accroche sous son menton, maintenant son casque sur sa tête, Peter retira celui-ci, ne pouvant empêcher une bouffée d'air de remplir de nouveau ces poumons. Faisant tomber sa capuche cotte de maille à l'arrière et portant ces mains à ces yeux, le Roi de Narnia n'eut nullement besoin de toucher ces dernières pour sentir du sang couler sur ces joues et l'odeur âcre que celle-ci avait pour comprendre ce qui s'était produit.

Azog lui avait fait crever les yeux.

Bien qu'il était déjà aveugle depuis quelques jours, cela n'allait pas arrêter le Pevensie mais... Avoir perdu la vue était une chose. Avoir les yeux crever en était une autre. Et la douleur qu'elle était en train de lui causer ces blessures dans sa boite crânienne était bien trop palpitante pour qu'il ne parvienne à avoir une idée bien précise en cet instant précis. Il avait besoin de...

_ _Je suis avec vous Votre Majesté_ ; lui jura doucement l'Esprit de la Montagne avant de percevoir de nouveau sa conscience dans sa tête.

Et l'instant d'après, la douleur s'était amenuiser, lui permettant de reprendre une respiration plus calme et de ne plus être sujet à des vertiges, qui se trouvaient bien plus déstabilisant lorsque vous vous trouviez dans le noir complet. Alors que son environnement termina par se révéler à lui grâce au son et aux échos causer par la bataille autour de sa personne, autant que des auras colorer ou sombre lui permettant d'identifier tout ceux autour de lui, lorsqu'il reconnut facilement cette scène se jouant autour.

Scène qui se révélait être celle qu'il avait vu dans cette vision.

Celle ou il se voyait user de magie pour détruire la tour de commandement ou Azog donnait ces ordres depuis Raven Hill. Il était à présent temps que Peter vienne à la réaliser une bonne fois pour toute.

Inspirant à fond en portant sa main droite à son bras gauche pour s'occuper de cette flèche dans son bras juste sous la protection de son épaule, Peter vint à briser le trait en laissant la pointe enfoncer dans sa chair pour ainsi éviter de causer d'avantage de dégât, le Pevensie fouilla dans l'une de ces petites sacoches pour chercher l'une de ces bandes de cuir pour se faire un bandage de fortune pour compresser la plaie. Il étendit la perception de son sonar pour repérer tout le monde autour de lui, même si, grâce à ce dont il se rappelait sans peine de cette vision, il savait où se trouvait qui sur le champ de bataille.

Apercevant la dizaine de dryade tournoyer autour de lui, le protégeant ainsi des orques du bataillon qui l'avaient encerclé et tentaient de l'atteindre, Peter repéra sa licorne Cornélia galoper tout autour de la zone, continuant sa charge sur ces derniers. Tandis que, un peu plus loin, Edmund sur Ebène poursuivait lui aussi la charge sur les orques, parant et bloquant des attaques, lui étant destinés aussi bien à sa personne que sur les nains et les elfes autour de lui. Percevant sans peine des blessures sur son frère, causer par des flèches briser à l'épaule droite et à la cuisse gauche, mais malgré ces blessures, cela n'empêcha pas Edmund de continuer de charger, surtout vers les trolls qui se trouvaient toujours être la plus grande menace sur le champ de bataille.

Tandis qu'à quelques mètres derrière lui, Peter pouvait aussi discerner Legolas et Tauriel, chevauchant toujours le même cheval, l'un pourfendant l'ennemi avec Orcrist pendant que la seconde n'avait pas cessé d'user de ces flèches avant d'user de son arc pour assommer quiconque se trouvait sur leur chemin comme d'une massue. Alors que discernant aussi d'autres cavaliers parmis les nains et les elfes, Peter put localiser Thranduil sur son élan autant que Dain sur son sanglier, continuant de charger dans le tas, aussi bien que les chars de guerre des Monts de fer et les béliers. Ces derniers faisant fortement attention aux trolls leur chargeant dessus pour les mettre à terre, puisque s'était surtout ceux-ci qui faisaient le plus de dégâts parmis les légions d'orques qui ne cessaient d'arriver les uns après les autres depuis les tunnels créer par les grands manges-terre.

Toujours défendus par les dryades et les ondines autour de Dale, repoussant la marée noire leur chargeant dessus pour tenter d'atteindre le rempare Nord et Est, Peter ne put s'empêcher d'être tout de même soulager lorsqu'il aperçut la magie de feu de Narnia à l'œuvre. Un mur de feu, autant que des mains de flamme venant à intercepter les projectiles lancer par les catapultes que portaient les trolls sur le dos, et qu'une barrière de feu incendiait les tirs des archers, Peter souria devant la détermination que mettait Bilbon dans la défense du rempare. Tandis que Gandalf continuait de donner des ordres aux archers elfes qui continuaient de faire pleuvoir leurs flèches sur les orques et les trolls, autant qu'actionner leurs propres catapultes. Mais les orques étaient parvenus par atteindre Dale, en passant par derrière et réussissant de faire une brèche dans l'un des murs de Sud, sauf que les orques n'avaient pu avancer d'avantage. Parce que Bard et les autres hommes étaient en train de leur face, les contenant autour du rempare, soutenus par les arbres de Dale qui avaient tous quittés leur position dans la ville et avaient avancé en renfort vers le rempare.

Et ces derniers faisaient de puissant dégât autour d'eux, aussi bien de leurs branches que de leurs racines, en écrasant sans peine les orques sous leurs poids comme s'ils n'avaient été que des insectes pour eux, impressionnant fortement Bard et le reste des hommes. Même avec des trolls, ces derniers n'avaient guère le temps de leur foncer dessus que les arbres placer en arrière et en défense, vinrent à enfoncer profondément leurs racines dans le sol et les projetèrent droit vers ces menaces. Et avant même que les trolls n'avaient la possibilité de charger ou de balancer leurs armes sur les hommes ou sur les arbres en première ligne, les racines en question jaillirent du sol juste sous leurs pattes et vinrent à s'enrouler autour de leurs membres et à les emprisonner sans peine.

Peter n'avait nullement besoin de s'inquiéter pour ces derniers qu'ils pourraient facilement tenir face à eux, lui laissant ainsi que de se charger de quelques trolls un peu trop agressive dans le champ de bataille avant d'aller s'occuper personnellement d'Azog. Mais avant cela, il allait empêcher le Profanateur de poursuivre de donner ces ordres à ces légions par l'intermédiaire de ce drapeau à aile de chauve-souris qu'il avait installé sur la tour de Raven Hill. Peter allait se faire une joie de le faire descendre de là.

Baissant sa concentration autour de lui-même, Peter parvint à localiser son bouclier et son épée qu'il avait tous les deux lâcher durant l'attaque de cet entité sur sa tête qui l'avait plus que sonner aussi, devait-il le préciser ? Le Pevensie vint à les attraper en les tenant fermement dans ces poignes avant de planter son arme dans la terre et de s'aider de celle-ci pour se relever et se remettre debout sur ces pieds, quelque peu chancelant, alors que sa manœuvre eut finit par attirer l'attention de tous sur sa personne.

Ne faisant nullement cas de l'attention que tous avait rivé sur lui, Peter retira sa lame du sol à l'instant ou il fut sur de pouvoir tenir debout, tout seul, sur ces jambes, portant un bref instant son «regard» vers la Montagne. Constatant que la Compagnie se trouvait derrière le mur, paraissant tous se préparer à quitter la montagne, ces sœurs se trouvant toujours sur le mur en paraissant alerter les autres qu'il avait finis par se relever. Mais ne faisant nullement cas de ces derniers, Peter chercha l'aura de Thorin en constatant que celui-ci s'enfonçait quelque peu dans la montagne. L'aura flamboyante du nain toujours assombris par la folie qui le tenait toujours, le Pevensie était toujours convaincu que le Durin terminerait par revenir à la raison et qu'en attendant qu'il revienne à la raison, il avait un certain Profanateur à s'occuper comme de l'arrêter dans sa manœuvre de donner des ordres à ces troupes dans la vallée.

Rivant son regard droit vers le Nord, droit vers Raven Hill, reconnaissant sans peine l'aura malsaine et malfaisante d'Azog et des quelques sbires autour de lui qui manipulaient les «drapeaux» et le cor, Peter prit une profonde inspiration. N'ayant besoin que de baisser la tête vers la lame de son épée pour voir celle-ci s'embraser de lumière bleu, venant à aspirer la lumière blanche de sa propre aura, discernant aussi l'obscurité atténuer autour de ces bras, là ou se trouvait ces brulures recouvertes par ces pierres-écailles, Peter refit exactement ce dont il avait été témoins dans sa vision.

Levant son arme, pointe vers le ciel et posant son front contre la lame, Peter focalisa l'onde magique remontant au fond de lui, faisant vibrer tout son corps et chantant avec délice d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au Profanateur et à ces larbins. Alors qu'il pouvait aussi le sentir, ce grondement résonnant sous ces pieds et secouant la terre autour de la zone, Peter put pleinement percevoir la conscience de l'Esprit d'Erebor se lier à lui, lui prêtant sa force et le soutenant dans ce qu'il allait faire contre Azog par le biais de l'Arkenstone se trouvant toujours sur sa personne. Et terminant par relâcher le manche de son arme de sa main gauche, tenant toujours solidement celle-ci dans sa poigne droite en abaissant sa lame de son épée sur son côté, toujours embraser de cette flamme bleu la nimbant, lorsqu'il bougea enfin.

Venant à se baisser quelque peu en pliant les genoux aux préalables, la pointe de son épée dessinant un cercle au sol autour de sa personne, en tournant sur lui-même, Peter finit par refaire face droit vers la tour de Raven Hill ou se dressait Azog et ces acolytes, en terminant par lâcher la pression magique sur son arme. Et levant celle-ci du bas vers le haut en une parfaite ligne verticale ou l'onde magique en arc de cercle vint à se déployer en un mur de feu bleu droit vers la tour. Seulement cet arc de cercle se déployait et s'élargissait à vue d'oeil, s'étendant sur toute sa hauteur en laissant une profonde tranchée bruler dans son sillage, allant droit vers la falaise ou avait été construite Raven Hill.

Et comme ce dont Peter avait été témoin dans sa vision, lorsque cette courbe de feu bleu toucha orque et troll qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, ceux-ci n'eurent guère le temps de bouger de place ou de s'en écarter, les flammes vinrent à les recouvrir totalement. Ou ces derniers n'eurent guère le temps de crier de douleur ou de paniquer, qu'ils avaient littéralement disparus, réduit à néant par le feu bleu du Pevensie. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de créer une panique générale, poussant tout le monde à s'en écarter le plus vite possible, sauf que si les créatures maléfiques furent réduis en simple poussière en une seule seconde, cela n'était pas le cas pour les autres. Les nains et les elfes qui furent frôler et toucher par cette onde magique, demeurèrent toujours indemne, les surprenant plus qu'outre mesure de n'avoir subis aucun dégât avant qu'ils ne rivent tous leur attention droit vers Raven Hill. A l'instant même où l'attaque de l'Envoyé d'Aslan se fracassa sur la falaise, remontant droit sur Raven Hill et sur la tour de poste ou Azog et ces sbires se tenaient tous, celle-ci se mettant à trembler dangereusement.

Si Azog et quelques uns de ces orques parvinrent à sauter sur une autre tour en ruine de Raven Hill, les autres n'eurent guère cette chance lorsque la partie toucher par l'onde de feu magique du Pevensie, vint à exploser. Partant en morceaux et en éclat alors que les orques furent réduis en poussière, toute la zone au pied de la falaise et devant le fleuve geler qui le longeait, fut vider de tout bataillon lorsque celle-ci vint à s'écrouler et que plusieurs pans de la falaise cédèrent sous la force de la détonation. Les chutes de débris qui emportèrent aussi les restes du cor d'orque et des tourelles aux ailes de chauves-souris qui se retrouvèrent à couler dans le fleuve, emporter par le reste des ruines de Raven Hill toucher par l'attaque. Ou ne tenant plus compte de ce dont il venait de causer, Peter détourna son attention de Raven Hill et de se focaliser droit vers le bataillon d'orque se trouvant toujours autour de sa personne.

Toujours protéger par les dryades et les ondines, gardant les orques loin de sa personne, Peter souffla un bon coup, resserrant la garde sur son épée et son bouclier avant de donner le signal aux Êtres de l'eau de rompre la formation et de lui laisser s'occuper de ces derniers. Ou en tout cas, de lui permettre de se rejoindre au combat une nouvelle fois, ressentant toujours la magie pulsant dans son arme, la lame continuant de luire dangereusement d'un feu bleu alors qu'il concentra toute son attention sur ces futures adversaires.

_ A qui le tour ?

Et ne leur laissant nullement l'opportunité de réagir ou de lui charger dessus, Peter envoya un coup de lame d'un revers du droit devant lui, envoyant ainsi un mur de feu bleu droit vers les orques où les premières lignes s'étaient empressés de reculer. Sauf que cela ne put nullement les sauver et les protéger lorsque les cinq premiers rangs d'orques furent anéantis par les flammes du Pevensie, forçant les rangs suivant à garder leur distance avec lui. Ce qui lui permit de rappeler des camarades au combat ou levant sa lame, pointer vers le ciel et à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête, Peter rappela l'Esprit de la Montagne parmi eux.

La terre se mettant de nouveau à trembler en réponse à sa demande avant qu'un nouveau grondement ne vienne à émaner des profondeurs de la Montagne. Et l'instant d'après, des bruits d'éclats et de marche grondant dans Erebor résonnèrent dans toute la vallée et sur le champ de bataille, avant que toute la Compagnie, sur le rempare, attirer par ce dont Peter venait de causer sur une partie de Raven Hill, fut obliger de se planquer et de se coucher à terre à l'instant même où plusieurs statues d'Erebor se réveillèrent. Toutes celles se dressant dans le grand hall d'entrée de la Montagne s'étaient tous redresser les uns après les autres, étant une bonne dizaine et ne faisant certes plus du tiers de celle des deux grandes statues d'Erebor, celles-ci quittèrent immédiatement la montagne.

Enjambant le rempare, en évitant les membres de la Compagnie qui s'étaient tous couchés pour éviter de se faire percuter par ces derniers en sortant, alors que, dès qu'ils furent tous dehors, la bonne dizaine de statue d'Erebor vinrent à se placer en formation et n'attendirent pas une seule seconde pour charger les orques et les trolls. Evitant ainsi d'écraser des nains et des elfes au passage, ils se jetèrent immédiatement dans la bataille, faisant sourire Peter avant qu'il ne refocalise toute son attention sur les orques face à lui.

_ Deuxième round !

.xXx.

Il les avait pleinement entendus.

Il aurait fallu qu'il soit sourd pour ne pas les avoir entendu aussi.

Après son face à face avec Peter, Thorin était demeuré dans la salle du trône à repenser à toute cette discussion lorsqu'il avait entendu la montagne gronder à nouveau et entendre des fracas dans sa demeure qui lui mit amplement la puce à l'oreille. Le Durin n'avait nullement besoin de voir pour se douter que d'autres statues d'Erebor avaient dû elles aussi se lever et partir se joindre au combat si les deux premières statues avaient été détruite comme le lui avait rapporté Dwalin plus tôt. Ce qui lui fit pleinement comprendre que le gamin était de nouveau dans la partie et qu'il avait l'attention d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.

Et lui ?

Que faisait-il à présent ?

 _ **«Tu es là, dans cette vaste salle, avec une couronne sur la tête, pourtant, tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respect.»**_ Dwalin.

_ _Un trésor comme celui-ci ne se mesure pas en vie perdue._

Porter par ces pas qui lui firent quitter la salle du trône et le mena vers la galerie des Rois, là où ils avaient faillis avoir le dessus sur Smaug, ne laissant plus qu'une immense plaque d'or étaler sur toute la galerie qui avait depuis longtemps refroidis et était redevenus aussi solide que de la pierre. Ce qui lui permit de marcher dessus sans s'enfoncer dedans alors que ces discussions et ces échanges ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit maladive.

 _ **«Ce trésor est source de malheur.»**_ Balin.

 _ **«De l'ambition aveugle d'un Roi Sous la Montagne.»**_ Bard.

_ _Ne suis-je pas le Roi ?_

 _ **«C'est sur qu'il est plus facile de retenir pour quelle raison vous vous trouvez dans cette situation en premier lieux.»**_ Peter.

 _ **«Qu'est-ce qui a été la source de ce qui a poussé le dragon à venir jusqu'à vous ?»**_ Lucy.

 __ C'est or est à nous... à nous... et à nous seul !_

 _ **«Source de malheur.»**_ Balin.

 _ **«Tout le monde pense cela de votre grand-père que vous le voulez ou non... et que cela est le cas des vôtres... une des raisons pour laquelle les autres royaumes des nains ont précisés... qu'il s'agissait de votre quête et non la leur.»**_ Edmund.

 _ **«Pourquoi on perdrait notre temps à devoir mettre nos vies en jeu... pour de tels êtres imbus de leur personne.»**_ Susan.

_ _Je ne me séparerais pas... ne me séparerais pas... séparerais pas d'une seule pièce d'or !_

Et écoutant ces paroles tourner en boucle dans son esprit, ces dernières refaisant surface, autant que les visages de leur propriétaire, Thorin finit par arrêter sa marche en plein cœur de la galerie des Rois alors qu'il avait la nette impression que tout bougeait autour de lui. Comme si les colonnes de la salle et l'étendue d'or sous ces pieds étaient en train de prendre vie sous ces yeux.

 _ **«Que son tas d'or !»**_ Bard.

_ _Comme si j'étais un petit Seigneur nain..._

 _ **«Qu'un gamin qui se trouve être celui qui a attiré un dragon dangereux droit vers ma famille et les personnes de mon peuple.»**_ Edmund.

 __ Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne._

 _ **«Il a conduit ton Grand-Père à la folie.»**_ Balin.

 _ **«Sauf que moi, j'ai accepté mes torts depuis longtemps et que grâce à ma famille, je suis passé à autre chose mais pas toi et les tiens.»**_ Edmund.

_ _Ecu-de-Chêne._

 _ **«Parce que le Grand Aslan nous a donné la tâche de soutenir la Compagnie de Thorin jusqu'à la fin.»**_ Edmund.

 _ **«Nous connaissons cela et nous savons que nous aurions aimé recevoir de l'aide pour récupérer notre maison d'un cracheur de feu... Cessez donc de vous plaindre et faîtes ce que vous devez faire pour arranger les choses sinon cette Compagnie risque de voler en éclat.»**_ Peter.

 _ **«Non nous terrez comme des souris apeurées. Une armée est en marche pour Erebor.»**_ Susan.

 _ **«Il s'agit de Thorin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror.»**_ Dwalin.

 __ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

 _ **«Vous êtes l'Héritier du trône de Durin.»**_ Gandalf.

 _ **«Ce Nécromancien ne se trouvait nulle autre que Sauron lui-même et qu'il a envoyé Azog et ces légions s'emparer de la Montagne et de l'Est en son nom... Et c'est lui qui a retenu Thrain durant ces dernières années.»**_ Edmund.

 _ **«Il meurt dehors.»**_ Dwalin.

 _ **«Thrain est en vie Thorin... Nous l'avons confié à Radagast et ils sont tous les deux partis quérir des renforts...»**_ Edmund.

 _ **«Reprendre Erebor.»**_ Gandalf.

 _ **«Dain est encerclé...»**_ Dwalin.

 _ **«Ce trésor ne vaut pas tous ces sacrifices...?»**_ Edmund.

 _ **«Azog sera là et que tu le veuilles ou non, nous ne pourrons remporter cette bataille que si les nains, les elfes et les hommes ne s'allient contre eux.»**_ Peter.

 _ **«Il meurt dehors. Encerclé. Encerclé.»**_ Dwalin.

 _ **«Parce que l'Arkenstone est son cœur Thorin.»**_ Peter.

 _ **«Peter est à terre, Thorin !»**_ Dwalin.

 _ **«Mieux vaut mourir en sauvant des vies que vivre en donnant la mort.»**_ Peter.

A ces mots qui terminaient enfin par avoir un sens dans sa conscience, réussissant à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit, pendant que les autres paroles continuaient de vibrer dans son crâne qui devinrent des coups de marteau sur la tête. Aussi bien que sur son cœur, le Durin commençait à réémerger de ce brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait plongé depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

 _ **«Vous avez changé Thorin !»**_ Bilbon.

_ _Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

 _ **«Que si tu refuses de leur faire entendre raison et bien les tiens devrons me passer dessus, Thorin.»**_ Peter.

 _ **«Tu n'es pas toi-même Thorin ! Le Thorin que je connais ne se serait jamais conduit de la sorte ! Ce n'est pas toi ça Thorin ? Tu n'es pas toi-même?»**_ Fili.

_ _Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

 _ **«Personne ne t'a trahis Thorin ! C'est toi qui a trahis toutes nos paroles et conviction...»**_ Fili.

 _ **«Si tu souhaites autant que je demeures à l'abri, tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire Thorin ?»**_ Peter.

 _ **«Eux aussi sont de notre famille, Thorin et tu le sais ? Ils font tous cela pour nous protéger et ils ont besoin de nous ! Nous devons les rejoindre...»**_ Fili.

_ _Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

 _ **«Ce trésor a-t'il plus de valeur que votre honneur ?»**_ Bilbon.

 _ **«Veux-tu qu'on se souvienne de toi comme étant le «digne» sucesseur du Roi Thror ? Ou comme le Roi Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne qui aura mener sa Compagnie et son peuple à la victoire ? Lequel des deux vas-tu choisir Thorin ?»**_ Peter.

 __ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

Terminant par se rendre compte de son comportement et de l'attitude qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de ces proches, sautant aux yeux de Thorin qui baissa son regard vers sa tenue qui ne lui ressemblait pas lorsqu'il vint à l'entendre. Un grondement sous ces pieds. Mais un pressentiment lui disait que cela ne venait pas de l'Esprit de la Montagne, mais de quelque chose de plus vil et dangereux. Alors quand il baissa la tête, une sueur froide d'effroi lui descendit la colonne vertébrale quand Thorin discerna la silhouette du feu dragon se mouvoir sous la surface de la plaque d'or sous ces pieds, comme si celui-ci nageait dans le métal précieux. Juste avant que tout ne vienne à bouger autour du Durin.

 _ **«Ce trésor vous mènera au tombeau !»**_ Gandalf.

La seconde d'après l'or lui donna cette nouvelle impression de fondre autour de lui tandis qu'une crevasse vint à se former sous ces pieds, le faisant chanceler sur place et perdre l'équilibre pour tomber à genoux. Thorin tenta de se relever et de remonter mais la surface trop lisse de la paroi de l'or, le fit glisser en arrière et ces cris ne purent jamais lui apporter de l'aide. Puisqu'il était tout seul au cœur même de cette rivière d'or qu'il avait adoré tout ce temps et avait rêvé de revoir depuis toutes ces décennies, mais qui allait être aujourd'hui son propre tombeau.

 _ **«Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision Thorin, saches que j'aurais toujours, moi et tous les autres, confiance en toi. J'ai toujours foi en toi.».**_

A ces mots résonnant dans son esprit avec plus de force que s'il avait été percuté par un bélier le chargeant, Thorin quitta son esprit sombre dans lequel il était plongé et mettant fin à cette vision cauchemardesse de l'or venant à l'ensevelir. Arrachant violement la couronne enserrant sa tête dans un étau de métal froid, Thorin le jeta sans vergogne au sol, celle-ci venant à tinter en touchant la surface lisse de l'or dans le silence glaciale de la montagne. Alors que le Durin put de nouveau respirer comme s'il avait maintenu son souffle depuis qu'il était revenu à Erebor. Ou tandis que l'air reprit place dans ces poumons et que tout fut de nouveau plus clair dans sa conscience, Thorin vint à se rappeler d'un détail.

D'une discussion qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt.

 _ **«Je rappellerais l'Esprit de la Montagne au combat et taperais encore sur d'autres têtes avant de me décider de le rejoindre... De m'occupez d'Azog. Puisque j'ai une affaire personnelle à me charger de lui...».**_

_ Peter ?

Thorin devait impérativement aller retrouver les autres et prendre le rôle qui était le sien. Celle de mener son peuple à la bataille. Mais surtout d'empêcher le garçon d'atteindre Azog. Car pour lui, en cet instant précis, n'était pas de mettre un terme à la vie du Profanateur mais d'arrêter celui-ci avant qu'il ne s'en prenne au petit.

Il était temps pour Thorin de veiller sur le garçon qui n'avait pas cesser de veiller sur eux depuis le début de cette quête. S'était sa mission à présent. A lui de le réaliser.

* * *

 **Thorin est de retour ! =D**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui ;) alors qu'elle est votre opinion sur ce chapitre ? hâte de connaitre vos reviews ;)**

 **sinon, comme d'habitude, la suite sera pour la semaine prochaine avec la célèbre charge des Durins =D sans conteste l'une de mes scènes préférer du film ;)**

 **à la semaine prochaine :)**

 **bon dimanche et bonne semaine à tous =D**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	70. Chapitre 69 La Charge des Durins

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme vous l'attendiez tous voici la charge des Durin ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta review en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant ;) et à tous les autres par la même occasion :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 69: La Charge des Durin**

Même si les orques n'avaient plus la direction des ordres d'Azog qui étaient donnés par les tourelles qui avaient été détruite par l'attaque de l'ainé des Pevensie, il n'en demeurait pas moins que les orques étaient toujours plus nombreux que les alliés réunis dans le champ. Même avec l'appui du retour de l'Esprit de la Montagne dans la présence de cette dizaine de statue géant de pierre, qui faisait le double de la taille des trolls, qui causait beaucoup de dégât parmi les orques , les trolls et les wargs, cela ne pouvait empêcher leur renfort de continuer d'arriver. Et cela n'était nullement le cas pour les nains et les elfes dont les troupes continuaient de s'amenuiser sur le terrain, même si ces derniers continuaient de lutter vaillamment au combat.

Leurs leaders respectives, Dain et Thranduil continuaient de combattre les légions ennemis sur leurs propre montures qui poursuivaient leur charge sur ces derniers, leurs propres armées ayant terminer par tous se rassembler à quelques mètres des rempares d'Erebor, faisant face aux bataillons d'orques venant à eux. Ou tout du moins, ceux étant parvenus à franchir la ligne de défense que formait la dizaine de statue de pierre d'Erebor qui ne cessait d'écraser et de balancer des orques de leurs coup de pieds ou de leurs armes, appuyer par Edmund suivis par Tauriel et Legolas avec les chars des Monts de Fer. Mais le Pevensie avait très vite grimper de nouveau sur Ebène, une fois encore, pour aller droit sur son ainé, qui continuait d'avancer parmi les orques alors que Cornélia ne se trouvait pas très loin derrière lui.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement le fait que son frère était tout seul dans cette partie du champ de bataille qui poussait Edmund à tout faire pour le rejoindre, mais de voir les blessures que lui avaient causé cette «chose» lorsqu'elle lui avait percutée la tête plus tôt. Vus les traces de sang sur ces yeux, Edmund avait fortement dégluti quand il avait compris que son frère n'avait plus de yeux. Cette «chose» les lui avait crevés, Peter avait eu les yeux crevés!

Et Edmund avait failli régurgiter le peu de nourriture qu'il avait pris au petit-déjeuner avant de rejoindre les autres pour Erebor, juste avant le début des hostilités, et ne pouvant nullement imaginer la souffrance que devait subir Peter de cette perte. Mais cette blessure ne paraissait nullement empêcher son ainé de se battre et de faire face à la marée noire lui fonçant dessus, malgré la scène de destruction qu'il avait dévoilé quelques instant auparavant, en détruisant une bonne partie de la falaise au pied de la tour ou s'était dressé le Profanateur et ces sbires à Raven Hill. Et même si les orques ne pouvaient plus recevoir d'ordre de leur Chef, qui ne paraissait plus être dans leur champ de vision, les orques continuaient tout de même de charger.

Aussi bien droit vers Erebor que vers Dale.

Et tous ces derniers paraissaient toujours garder en tête qu'ils devaient impérativement mettre la patte sur l'ainé des Pevensie. Puisque tous les nouveaux bataillons convergeaient droit vers lui, plutôt que de poursuivre l'attaque vers Dale, là ou les dryades et les ondines appuyer par la magie de la Chevalière du Feu de Peter que détenait Bilbon, empêchaient les orques et les trolls d'atteindre le rempare alors que le pont avait été solidement bloquer par des pics de glace sur toute la longueur du pont. Et même si les orques parvenaient à briser la ligne de première pic de glace bloquant le début du pont, ces derniers n'avaient nullement le temps d'atteindre la seconde ligne de lances de glace que de nouveau stalagmite venait à jaillir devant et à leur barrer la route une nouvelle fois. Mais les orques n'avaient pas l'opportunité de recommencer que les mains gigantesques de flamme vinrent à les écraser sans aucune hésitation, avant de venir à stopper d'autres projectiles venant des catapultes sur le dos des trolls placer en ligne, devant la sortie des tunnels et vriller sur les rempares. Sauf que le hobbit ne leur laissa pas l'opportunité aux gobelins de recommencer à charger de nouveau les catapultes que les mains de braise les avaient saisis avant de les balancer sans vergogne sur d'autres trolls. Les gardant ainsi éloigner de la lisière du fleuve, autant que de la position de l'ainé des Pevensie qui poursuivait le combat malgré son état inquiétant.

Etat que tous avaient parfaitement remarquer, aussi bien ceux sur Dale que la Compagnie sur les rempares d'Erebor, alors que cela poussait les nains et les elfes sur le champ de bataille à redoubler d'effort dans leur combat face aux orques et aux trolls, malgré leur fatigue évidente. Surtout que la dizaine de géant d'Erebor prenaient le plus gros des troupes pour les alléger des orques venant jusqu'à eux.

Alors que dans la partie Sud-Est de Dale, là ou les orques et trolls étaient parvenus à créer une brèche dans le rempare, les forces noirs étaient maintenus toujours dans la zone du mur grâce au défense et à la position des arbres empêchant ces derniers à aller plus loin en avant. Soutenus par Bard et ces hommes qui arrivaient à maintenir leur position face à la marée noire essayant d'entrer en force dans la ville des hommes, mais les nouveaux habitants n'avaient nullement envie de perdre du terrain face à ces derniers. Et ils étaient déterminés à tenir position face aux orques alors que les racines et branches des arbres vivants ne cessaient de les écrabouiller et de les envoyer valdinguer dans les airs, au-delà du rempare.

Tandis que, gardant toujours sa position sur le champ de bataille, Peter continuait de combattre les orques venant à sa rencontre. Bloquant les lames de son bouclier ou de son épée avant de pourfendre de son arme et d'assommer les orques de son bouclier, le Pevensie continuait de faire attention à son environnement. De surveiller les alentours par le biais de son «sonar», autant que de mettre à profit ces oreilles pour repérer les échos que les sons propageaient autour et des silhouettes qu'elles venaient à dessiner de chaque être. Alors quand les aura colorer des nains et des elfes, autant que celles sombres des orques se mirent à disparaître petit à petit, comme si on venait à baisser la luminosité de la lumière, Peter était à deux doigts de paniquer.

A deux doigts? Si l'aura chaleureuse de l'Arkenstone ne venait pas à le rassurer et à le soutenir, lui permettant toujours d'avoir ces autres sens aiguiser lui permettant de «voir» toujours autour de sa personne, même si l'aura magique des gens autour de lui continuait de décliner. Lui faisant pleinement comprendre que le Mal se propageant dans son corps, venait d'atteindre ces perceptions de la capacité que lui avait confié Aslan, lorsqu'il revint très vite à lui quand un des trolls armurer massivement se mit à lui charger dessus comme un boulet de canon. Peter eut juste le temps de placer son bouclier devant lui que le troll fut sur lui et vint à lui balancer la massue qu'il détenait, heurtant l'arme défensive du Pevensie qui ne put nullement rester sur place et fut envoyé dans le décor.

_ Peter! Hurla Edmund plus que paniquer quand il vit son frère valser dans les airs avant de retomber à quelques mètres sur le dos, alors que le troll repoussa les orques devant lui et se mit une nouvelle fois à charger le Pevensie qui avait du mal à se redresser. Non!

Mais le troll n'eut pas la possibilité de l'atteindre que l'un des géants de pierre avait littéralement sauter sur sa trajectoire, se plaçant ouvertement devant l'ainé des Pevensie et interceptant la charge du troll qu'il attrapa. Et usant de l'élan qu'avait pris ce dernier, l'utilisa pour le soulever et tourner sur lui-même avant de le balancer droit vers l'arrière des orques et se mettaient ainsi ouvertement en défense devant le Grand Roi de Narnia qui fut très vite rejoins par son cadet, les deux elfes et sa licorne.

_ Peter? Peter, est-ce que tu...? L'appela Edmund paniquer en descendant en trombe du dos d'Ebène pour s'agenouiller au côté de son frère, toujours allongé au sol et se mettant à gémir de douleur.

_ Eh Edmund, comment ça va? Lui demanda Peter quelque peu amuser avant de gémir lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser mais que son cadet l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste. Je crois bien que je me suis encore déboiter l'épaule gauche, Edmund, est-ce que tu...?

_ Non, tu crois? Lui demanda Edmund avec ironie en constatant parfaitement de l'angle qu'avait son bras en cet instant précis alors que sa poigne était lâche autour de la poigner de son bouclier. Reste tranquille Peter! Tu dois...?

_ J'ai seulement besoin que tu me remettes mon bras Edmund et...

_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser retourner au combat, Peter? Il en est hors de question! Lui répliqua Edmund déterminer de le mettre à l'abri. Tu vas aller...

_ Depuis quand joues-tu les grands-frère Edmund?

_ Peter?

_ Je ne retournerais pas à l'abri Edmund.

_ Peter!

_ Non Ed! Ecoutes-moi? Lui ordonna Peter plus qu'il ne lui demandait, tout en tournant la tête vers lui, lui montrant ainsi qu'il savait parfaitement où il était placer malgré les yeux crever qu'il avait subi. Aslan m'a donné une mission à accomplir et il m'a donné toutes les cartes en main pour y parvenir alors... Soit tu me soutiens dans cette affaire? Soit tu me laisses faire ce que je dois faire, d'accord?

_ Je n'ai aucune façon de te faire entendre raison Peter?

_ Non Edmund. J'irais jusqu'au bout.

_ Dans ce cas...

N'ayant nullement terminer sa phrase, Edmund avait saisi l'épaule déboiter de son frère et le lui avait remis en place, faisant gémir Peter de douleur avant de râler pour la forme quand il put de nouveau bouger son bras pour ensuite accepter la main de son cadet pour l'aider à se redresser. Grognant de souffrance au redressement, Peter demeura quelques temps assis, se massant le dos ou il avait heurté le sol, râlant d'avantage pour la forme.

_ Si ça continue, je vais avoir le dos totalement bleu à force de tomber dessus...

_ Peter?

_ Je sais Edmund, ce n'est guère amusant; admit Peter sur le tenant de ces paroles avant de tourner son attention vers les deux autres personnes présentes avec eux, à l'exception de leurs montures respectives. Mais c'est la vérité et... Ca va vous deux?

_ Vous êtes sérieux?

_ J'étais simplement polis pas besoin de...

_ Non, ce que voulait dire Legolas, c'est que... C'est plutôt nous qui devrait vous demandez comment vous allez? Lui fit savoir Tauriel en effaçant l'éventuel quiproquo de l'échange entre Peter et Legolas, avant de lui poser réellement la question. Sincèrement, comment est-ce que vous faîtes pour...? Comment vous sentez-vous réellement?

_ Je crois sincèrement que si la Montagne ne m'aidait pas à tenir debout et à amenuiser la douleur, je serais réellement à l'agonie sur le sol en cet instant précis et... Heureusement pour moi, je peux continuer à me battre et à bottez des fesses, et...

_ Tu dois te mettre à l'abri Peter et...

_ Je n'irais pas me cacher Edmund et tu le sais parfaitement! Et...; débuta Peter avant de se figer lorsqu'il tourna toute son attention vers Erebor, après avoir réussi à se redresser et à demeurer agenouiller sur place en se retenant sur son épée.

Toute attention qu'Edmund, aussi bien que Legolas et Tauriel, vinrent à remarquer avant de s'inquiéter de ce que le Pevensie avait repérer ou «entendu» venant d'Erebor, lorsqu'il se mit à sourire et qui interrogèrent grandement les autres de savoir ce qui se passait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Peter, qu'y a-t'il? Lui demanda Edmund quelque peu inquiet sur la raison de son sourire, en espérant que son frère n'était pas entrain de perdre l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ C'est Thorin.

_ Et quoi Thorin? Ne me dit pas qu'il sait enfoncer...

_ Non Edmund, il en est sorti. Thorin est sorti de sa folie.

_ C'est vrai Peter?

_ Je ne blaguerai jamais sur un tel sujet Edmund et... Legolas? Tauriel? Retournez vers Thranduil et Dain! Prévenez-les qu'ils doivent se rabattre sur la Montagne... Qu'ils se préparent tous à la prochaine charge...

_ Quelle charge? Lui demanda Legolas interrogatif face à la demande de l'ainé des Pevensie.

_ La charge des Durin. La Compagnie ne va pas tarder à sortir de la Montagne alors allez les prévenir! Leur demanda Peter, même si cela sonnait plus comme un ordre avant de river son attention droit sur Edmund, alors que Legolas et Tauriel s'empressèrent de faire ce qui leur avait demandé. Et nous Edmund, nous allons nous occuper d'une certaine personne...

_ Et contre qui veux-tu te mesurer exactement Peter? Lui demanda Edmund curieux même s'il savait déjà qui allait être cette cible.

_ Le Profanateur. Je veux me charger d'Azog, Edmund avant que...

_ Avant que quoi Peter?

_ Avant que Thorin ne se lance dans l'idée d'aller combattre Azog de lui même et ne fasse une bêtise donc... Es-tu partant pour qu'on s'occupe de lui?

_ Ai-je une chance de t'empêcher de le rejoindre là-haut Peter? Lui demanda Edmund avant de vriller son attention sur les ruines de Raven Hill et ce qu'il en restait depuis que son frère avait fait sauter l'une des tours avec le poste du Profanateur. Et d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'Azog se trouve toujours là-haut, à Raven Hill?

_ Ne t'en fait pas pour cela Edmund. Azog est toujours là haut alors... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis petit-frère? Lui redemanda Peter sachant pertinemment que son cadet ne lui laisserait jamais aller tout seul s'occuper de celui-ci sans aucun soutien.

Tandis qu'il caressa Cornélia qui avait baissé la tête vers lui, frottant doucement son museau sur son front, pendant que les géants autour d'eux, continuaient de garder les orques loin d'eux. Alors qu'Edmund réfléchissait à la proposition de son ainé, son regard vriller sur Raven Hill avant d'observer le champ de bataille autour d'eux, de fixer de nouveau la colline aux corbeaux avant de vriller toute son attention sur son frère, attendant toujours de connaître la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

_ Ce que j'en dis Peter, c'est que, hormis toi, j'ai moi aussi un compte à régler avec lui alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller lui régler son compte dans ce cas?

.xXx.

Ils y étaient presque. Ils avaient presque terminer l'énorme pendule qu'ils avaient façonnée pour ouvrir une brèche dans le rempare d'Erebor pour pouvoir quitter l'abri de la montagne et ainsi se joindre au combat.

La Compagnie avait tous décidé, d'un commun accord, d'aller eux aussi se battre, refusant tous de laisser les autres poursuivre la bataille sans eux. Surtout que le reste des leurs continuaient de se battre contre les orques même si les statues de la Montagne étaient de nouveau dans la partie avec le réveil de l'ainé des Pevensie, qui était repartis lui aussi au combat. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché les membres de la Compagnie sur le rempare d'Erebor de remarquer, sans peine, les tâches rouge recouvrant la zone des yeux de Peter et ils avaient tous facilement compris, leur donnant à tous des sueurs froides.

Azog avait fait crever les yeux de Peter.

Sauf que malgré cela, ça n'avait nullement empêcher le Pevensie de poursuivre le combat en rappelant l'Esprit de la Montagne, juste après avoir détruis la tour de poste ou le Profanateur commandait ces troupes à Raven Hill. Et constatant de cela, la Compagnie avait repris avec acharnement la construction de leur «pendule» pour ouvrir la voie de leur faire quitter la montagne, guider par la colère et l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient tous pour Peter, tous presser de rejoindre le combat aussi bien que les leurs, lorsque l'un d'entre eux remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'oeil.

Un mouvement émanant du hall de la montagne et qui se rapprochait d'eux, en le voyant apparaître depuis les lueurs de brasier au fond de la salle, que Kili fut le premier à remarquer.

Ayant rassurer Lucy, autant que ne l'avait fait Fili avec Susan, Kili avait juré à la benjamine de la famille Pevensie qu'il ferait tout pour la conduire jusqu'à Peter et ainsi lui permettre de lui donner de l'élixir de la Fleur de Feu pour le soigner. Promesse qui avait fait sourire Lucy et la rassurer, en demandant tout de même au jeune nain de toujours demeurer avec son ainé, qu'ils seraient tous les deux plus en sécurité ensemble que séparément. Et serment que lui jura solennellement Kili lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu.

Cette silhouette apparaissant des ténèbres de la montagne et nimber par les feux brulant au fond du hall d'entrée, que Kili n'eut aucune peine de reconnaître pour savoir qui cela était avant que celui-ci ne finisse par apparaître à ces yeux.

Thorin avait finis par remonter à la surface de la montagne.

_ Je ne me cacherai pas derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place! S'exclama Kili déterminer à faire entendre raison son oncle alors qu'il avançait à sa rencontre, pendant que celui-ci ne s'était pas un instant arrêter dans sa marche.

Alors que toute la Compagnie se rendit compte du changement opérer chez Thorin de celui qui les avait quittés près d'une heure plus tôt. Que le Thorin draper dans sa cape de fourrure, portant sa couronne et son armure royale et imposante, avait laissé place à un Thorin couvert de sa cotte de maille et de sa tunique bleu en cuire. La tête haute et déterminer avec aucune couronne la sertissant alors que Thorin tenait fermement une épée naine dans sa main droite. Tandis que toute la Compagnie s'était tous arrêté dans leur manœuvre, ayant tous retirer leur lourde armure naine pendant la construction de leur pendule, en demeurant en cotte de maille et lourde tunique de cuire. Alors que Susan et Lucy portaient toujours toutes les deux leurs armures de Narnia, tout avaient le regard vriller sur Kili continuant d'avancer à la rencontre de Thorin qui venait à lui.

_ Ce n'est pas dans mon sang Thorin? Lui fit simplement remarquer Kili, plus que malheureux que l'oncle qu'il connaissait, avait autant sombrer dans la folie.

Mais qu'il avait peut-être fini par en sortir de lui-même, tout seul.

_ Non. En effet; finit par admettre doucement Thorin à l'encontre de Kili alors qu'il avait terminé par faire face à son neveu devant lui, avant de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule droite. Nous sommes les descendants de Durin et le Peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille; termina-t'il par lui avouer, un doux sourire chaleureux aux lèvres qui fit amplement comprendre au jeune nain, autant qu'au reste de la Compagnie, que s'était bel et bien leur Thorin devant eux et non le Roi fou de son or qui était redescendu plus tôt.

Et Kili ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour, les larmes qu'il retenait avec peine dans ces yeux brillant de joie de revoir son Oncle de retour et étant redevenu lui-même. Ou terminant par hocher de la tête à son encontre faisant d'avantage sourire Thorin, celui-ci finit par rapprocher sa tête de celle de son neveu avant de déposer doucement son front contre le sien, en un geste affectueux et réconfortant qui rassura Kili d'avantage sur le retour de son Oncle à la raison. Alors que Thorin s'écarta légèrement de son plus jeune neveu qui n'eut nullement besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de les rejoindre en cet instant précis, en le sentant parfaitement dans son dos sur sa gauche.

Venant à lui sourire à son tour, Thorin attira ensuite Fili dans une embrassade, posant son front contre celui de son premier Héritier plus que fier de ces deux garçons qui le virent facilement dans le regard qui leur adressa. Avant que Thorin ne leur donne une nouvelle pression de sa main sur leurs épaules, l'un après l'autre, avant de contourner Fili et Kili qui se sourirent mutuellement en se serrant dans leur bras un bref instant tandis que leur Oncle avait croisé la route de Dwalin. Le grand guerrier qui avait suivis son prince lorsque Fili s'était avancé sur les pas de son frère, juste au cas où s'il devait une nouvelle fois intervenir comme lors du face à face entre Thorin et Peter, sauf que cela n'avait été nullement nécessaire. Le Fils cadet de Fundin donna un coup affectueux sur le bras de Thorin quand il passa à ces côtés que celui-ci lui rendit bien volontiers avant de poursuivre son avancé vers le reste de la Compagnie, pendant que Dwalin posa une main sur l'épaule de Kili, le félicitant de ces paroles. Faisant sourire le plus jeune Durin qui s'était mis à frapper le sol de son pied, plus qu'heureux de ce que ce changement chez Thorin voulait signifier.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans la course.

_ Rien ne m'autorise à vous demandez cela; les prévena Thorin, sachant pertinemment que ces camarades pouvaient refuser de lui obéir après tout le mal qui leur avait fais subir durant sa période sous la maladie de l'or, leur faisant face alors que ces neveux et Dwalin se tenaient tous les trois dans son dos. Mais allez-vous me suivre, une dernière fois?

A sa question, aucuns nains n'eurent besoin de lui répondre que ces derniers s'étaient tous redressés, aussi bien que Susan et Lucy, empoignant tous leurs armes dans leurs mains. Lui prouvant ainsi qu'ils étaient prêt au combat et à le suivre par la même occasion.

_ Dans ce cas... Où en êtes-vous pour nous ouvrir un passage dans le rempare? Leur demanda Thorin, tout en avisant le «pendule» qu'ils avaient tous façonné pour sortir.

_ Nous avons besoin que de le suspendre et de l'envoyer droit sur le mur Thorin et nous aurons notre brèche; l'informa Fili sur ce qui leur restait à accomplir avant de se joindre aux hostilités. Mais...

_ Mais quoi Fili?

_ Même si nous venons à faire une percée chez les orques Thorin, ils reçoivent toujours les bataillons qui ne cessent d'arriver des tunnels et... La seconde armée ne devrait plus tarder à arriver sur nous et même avec l'appui des Esprits de la Nature, nous allons finir par être débordé et...

_ Ou veux-tu en venir Susan?

_ Nous allons nous retrouver couper de Dale, Thorin. Il va nous falloir faire évacuer la population de la ville et les mettre en sécurité dans la montagne ou aucuns orques ne pourront entrer ici et donc...

_ Mais comment veux-tu faire traverser tout le champ de bataille aux habitants, Susan? C'est du pur suicide?

_ C'est aussi la remarque que les nains nous ont fait remarquer; souria Lucy en souriant à l'encontre de ces derniers qui se rappelèrent sans problème de cette discussion. Mais avec l'appui des esprits en soutient, cela ne sera nullement compliquer de réussir cette évacuation...

_ Vous pensez pouvoir réussir toutes les deux? Leur demanda Thorin voulant savoir s'il pouvait leur laisser de se charger de cette évacuation des civiles de la ville des Hommes pour Erebor. De les mettre tous à l'abri dans la Montagne?

_ Si tu me promets que toi et les autres vous vous chargez de récupérer Peter et Edmund, et de veillez sur eux Thorin, nous nous chargeons du reste? Lui demanda Susan avant de lui tendre un pendentif d'or ou se trouvait attaché une petite fiole où un liquide rouge était contenu à l'intérieur. Lucy m'avait préparé cette fiole d'élixir juste au cas où alors n'hésites pas une seconde à la faire boire de force à Peter quand tu le verras, d'accord?

_ Je croyais que l'élixir ne pouvait rien face au Mal en lui?

_ C'est le cas Thorin mais j'espère seulement que cela aura un effet pour ces yeux et...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Susan? Qu'est-ce que vous me dîtes pas exactement? Leur demande Thorin pressentant sans peine que ces derniers lui cachaient quelque chose en rivant son attention sur la Compagnie autour de lui.

_ Tu te rappels de cette entité que je t'ai dis qu'Azog avait envoyé sur le gamin? Lui demanda Dwalin, voulant savoir s'il s'en rappelait.

_ Oui Dwalin, je m'en rappels et?

_ Ils lui ont crevé les yeux Thorin; finit par lui rapporter doucement Balin sur la blessure que le Pevensie avait subis. Et malgré cela, le petit continue de se battre avec les autres et...

_ Alors dépêchons-nous d'y aller! Leur ordonna Thorin déterminer et ayant quelque peu pâlit en apprenant les blessures du Pevensie. Ne faisons plus attendre nos camarades et... Je vous le promets à toutes les deux que je retrouverais vos frères et veillerais sur eux, je vous en donnes ma parole? Leur jura-t'il doucement à l'encontre des deux sœurs Pevensie qui lui sourirent en retour.

_ Nous le savons déjà Thorin. Nous avons tous confiance en toi.

Et sur ces paroles alors que le Durin vint à prendre la fiole d'élixir de la main de l'ainée des deux sœurs, ces deux dernières allèrent aider le reste des nains à terminer leur «pendule» et à les mettre en place. Alors que Thorin passa le pendentif autour de son cou en laissant la fiole pendre sur sa poitrine, avant de vriller son attention sur ces camarades qui attendaient tous son signal.

_ Il est temps pour nous de rappelez aux orques qui nous sommes?

.xXx.

Comme leur avait ordonné le Grand Roi de Narnia, Legolas et Tauriel étaient tous les deux partis avertir Thranduil et Dain de replier le reste de leurs armées vers la Montagne et de tous se tenir prêt pour soutenir l'arrivée de la Compagnie dans la mêlée.

Si au début, Thranduil ne fut nullement emballé de devoir reculer face aux orques et de se faire acculer, Legolas lui avait fait comprendre que cette demande se trouvait être un ordre du Grand Roi de Narnia et qu'ils devaient suivre cette directive. Faisant quelque peu râler le Roi des elfes de voir son fils appuyer autant un autre Roi, celui-ci termina par donner l'ordre aux siens de reculer vers la montagne alors que Tauriel avait terminé par atteindre Dain. Et lui rapportant ainsi de la prochaine sortie de la Compagnie d'Ecu-de-Chêne d'Erebor, avec comme source principale l'Envoyé d'Aslan, le Seigneur des Monts de Fer s'était dépêché d'ordonner le rassemblement de ces fantassins et cavaliers aux portes de la montagne. Laissant ainsi la dizaine de statue d'Erebor poursuivre le combat au centre même du champ de bataille, appuyer par les chars de guerre des Monts de Fer qui continuaient de faire charger les béliers entre ces derniers, en repoussant le plus gros des troupes alors que Tauriel se rendit compte d'un détail.

Ou était donc passé les deux Rois de Narnia?

Ces deux derniers ne se trouvaient plus là où elle et Legolas les avaient tous les deux laissé plus tôt, aux pieds d'un des géants de pierre, aussi bien que leurs montures respectives. Où avaient-ils bien pu passer tous les deux?

Mais se reconcentrant très vite sur le combat autour d'elle, continuant de vaincre orque sur orque avançant vers elle de ces dagues, Tauriel suivait les nains et les elfes autour d'elle qui étaient tous en train de reculer vers la Montagne. Pendant que les bataillons devant eux étaient en train de se reformer en de nouvelles lignes prêtes à leur charger dessus alors que les nains et les elfes avaient tous finis par former un front unis avec leurs deux leaders toujours en tête, chevauchant toujours leurs montures respectives. Tandis que Legolas était lui aussi demeurer sur son propre étalon au côté de son père, pendant que Tauriel était debout sur ces pieds au côté de Dain, en se tenant elle aussi à la prochaine charge des orques ou quelques trolls qui avaient échappés de justesse aux géants de pierre, se tenaient prêt à attaquer en s'étant tous les six placer en avant des lignes d'orques pour faire le plus de dégât.

Position défensive qu'avait finis par remarquer le hobbit depuis Dale à son poste sur le rempare, poursuivant ces attaques et ces défenses avec la Chevalière de Feu de Peter quand il les avait aussi vu tous les deux. Bilbon les avait parfaitement vu remonter tous les deux sur leurs montures respectives avant de charger de nouveau les lignes d'orques et de trolls devant eux, se frayant tous les deux sans peine un passage droit vers leur cible. Et lorsque le Sacquet avait saisis ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux en tête, s'était mis à prier Aslan et tous les Valars qui existaient et qu'il connaissait pour veiller sur eux deux quand il avait vus la «retraite» des nains et des elfes vers Erebor.

_ Gandalf! L'appela Bilbon quelque peu inquiet de la raison pour laquelle ces derniers battaient en retraite, alors que les géants de pierre continuaient de se battre au centre du champ de bataille, comme les créatures marines toujours à leur poste autour de la ville de Dale.

_ Qu'y a-t'il Bilbon? Que se passe-t'il? Lui demanda le Magicien Gris inquiet en venant à sa rencontre, après être aller se renseigner sur la position que Bard et les hommes tenaient face aux orques qui s'étaient frayés un chemin dans la partie sud-est du rempare.

_ Les nains et les elfes sont en train de se replier sur Erebor... Vous ne croyez pas que...?

_ Sans nulle doute pour rassembler toutes leurs forces pour une prochaine charge Bilbon et... Où sont les deux garçons? Se demanda Gandalf en ne voyant ni Peter, ni Edmund sur le champ de bataille.

_ Ils sont...

Sauf que Bilbon ne put nullement terminer ces paroles sur la direction qu'avait pris les deux garçons Pevensie qu'un cor vint à résonner dans toute la vallée, stoppant nette tout le monde de l'entendre. Seulement, il n'y avait pas qu'un cor qui résonnait mais deux. Deux cors tout à fait différent et qui ne se trouvaient être ni orques ou elfes, venant tous les deux de la même direction.

Droit de la Montagne Solitaire.

_ Thorin? Souria Bilbon en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire.

Le premier cor était sans conteste le cor des nains puisque celui-ci était soufflé que par nulle autre que Bombur, se tenant sur le rempare du côté gauche du mur, soufflant de tous ces poumons dans le cor qui s'enroulait autour de sa personne. Alors que le second cor était plus nette et plus aigu que le son grave du cor d'Erebor, que Bilbon et Gandalf n'eurent aucune peine à reconnaître puisqu'il s'agissait de la trompe de Susan. Pouvant parfaitement entendre le rugissement d'un fauve résonnant dans la Montagne, faisant reculer de crainte les premières ligne d'orque à l'instant même ou le rempare d'Erebor fut détruis.

Plus précisément la partie que les nains avaient construits pour bloquer l'entrée, vint à céder face au balancier de l'énorme cloche d'or des nains qui se mit à sonner à l'impacte. Faisant résonner sa cloche dans toute la montagne alors que le mur céda et dont les morceaux vinrent à s'écraser devant le mur, formant un pont de fortune sur la rivière coulant au porte de la Montagne, que la Compagnie franchissa à l'instant même ou elle quitta Erebor.

Dans leurs cris de guerre et chargeant tous à la suite de Thorin qui mena la Compagnie, suivis par ces deux neveux à sa suite puis des deux sœurs Pevensie et de tous les autres, le rang des nains et des elfes vinrent à rompre les lignes et à les laisser passer. Terminant par atteindre le niveau tenu par Dain sur son sanglier et Tauriel d'un côté, et de Thranduil et Legolas sur leurs montures respectives de l'autre, le Seigneur des Monts de Fer ne laissa à quiconque de répliquer qu'il donna la charge pour les siens.

_ Tous avec le Roi! Tous avec le Roi!

Et la seconde d'après, tous les nains des Monts de Fer vinrent à charger, tous sur les pas de leur Roi et de la Compagnie avant que sur l'ordre elfique de Thranduil, les elfes s'élancèrent à la suite des nains. Alors que Legolas et Tauriel n'avaient pas attendu l'ordre du Roi elfe qu'ils avaient suivis la Compagnie et les nains dans la charge droit vers les rangs d'orques et de trolls venant à leur rencontre.

Criant un terme en khuzdul, Thorin leva son arme, appelant son peuple à la charge, très vite appuyer par les cris de guerre du reste de la Compagnie et de tous les nains alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'atteindre les premières lignes ennemis. Tandis que les lanciers nains et elfes s'étaient empressés de lancer leur lance droit sur les trolls qui furent les premiers à tomber avant que Thorin et ces neveux finissent par atteindre les orques les premiers. Très vite suivis par le reste de la Compagnie et des deux armées elfes et naines qui continuèrent d'avancer, en repoussant les rangs d'orques alors qu'à son poste, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie en apercevant la ligne en flèche avancer et repousser les rangs du premier bataillon pour atteindre le second bataillon derrière.

_ C'est Thorin, Gandalf! Et les nains, ils se rallient avec les elfes!

_ Ils se rallient à leur Roi! Approuva le Magicien Gris aux paroles du hobbit, souriant lui aussi de joie de voir le Roi d'Erebor et les siens repousser les orques de la limite d'Erebor, soutenus par l'armée des nains et des elfes.

Alors que les géants de pierre vinrent à se scinder en deux groupes, les cinq premiers conservèrent leur position au cœur même du champ de bataille, maintenant le plus imposant de l'armée d'orque avec les chars de guerre continuant leurs tours. Tandis que trois autres vinrent à se frayer un chemin parmi les bataillons jusqu'au pont piéger de glace de Dale, pendant que les deux derniers statues d'Erebor et les plus solides de la bande, autant que les plus imposantes, revinrent en arrière en retournant droit vers la Montagne. Droit vers l'armée de nain et d'elfe, et plus précisément allant à la rencontre de la Compagnie ou se focalisant sur deux d'entre eux qui avaient vrillés leur attention vers eux.

_ Susan?

_ Allons-y Lucy! Thorin? Souviens-toi de ta promesse, d'accord? Lança Susan, en repoussant un orque et en abattant un autre, comme le fit Lucy avant que le premier géant se soit baisser pour l'attraper doucement dans sa main.

Alors que Thorin, combattant au côté de Fili et Kili, qui affrontaient ensemble les orques, vinrent à tourner son attention vers l'ainé des sœurs Pevensie.

_ Nous allons les retrouver Susan, ne vous inquiétez pas! Alors allons-y! Faîtes évacuer Dale! Leur ordonna Thorin avant de refocaliser son attention sur le combat autour de lui, avec ces deux neveux.

_ Faites attention à vous les gars et restez ensemble quoi qu'il advienne!

_ Susan?

_ J'arrive Lucy!

Et courant à la rencontre du deuxième géant, Susan se laissa facilement attraper par le second géant, qui vint à l'installer sur son épaule, en la protégeant de sa main avant de s'empresser de s'élancer sur les traces de la statue qui tenait Lucy, en ayant terminer par la mener devant le pont. Là ou un passage se forma dans la glace, sous les pics de glace que Lucy emprunta sur le champ après que le géant l'ait reposé doucement au sol, courant droit vers les grandes portes. Très vite rattraper par Susan avant que sa benjamine ne parvienne à l'atteindre et ne frappe contre cette dernière pour qu'on leur ouvre le passage.

Alors que sur le champ de bataille, la Compagnie continuait d'avancer avec l'armée des nains et des elfes dans leur sillage, venant à bloquer et à maintenir les orques le plus loin possible de l'entrée d'Erebor. Pour ainsi mettre un terrain de sécurité lorsque la population sera évacué pour se mettre à l'abri dans la montagne. Même si la Compagnie ne voyait pas trop comment les deux sœurs allaient faire évacuer la population de Dale avec les Esprits de la Nature?

Ils avaient beaucoup de mal pour voir cela mais en cet instant précis, ce n'était pas ça qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Thorin. S'était de réussir à localiser les deux frères Pevensie dans le champ de bataille s'étendant devant les portes d'Erebor et celle de Dale. Mais avec les couleurs rouge, or et argent de leurs armures, Thorin aurait dû réussir à les localiser dans la marée noire autour de lui ou même aux pieds des géants au cœur du champ de bataille, continuant d'écraser et d'envoyer valser le plus d'orques devant eux. Autant que tous les trois qu'ils pouvaient atteindre par la même occasion. Même si certains parvenaient à les contourner pour atteindre les armées derrière eux, dont un des trolls catapultes que Bofur, Gloin et Nori parvinrent à faire reculer, le faisant perdre pied et porter par le poids de la catapulte, tomba lourdement sur son dos. Sauf que sa chute vint à actionner la catapulte dont le mécanisme projeta la masse du troll, lui faisant faire un arc de cercle en arrière et l'envoyant tomber droit sur un groupe d'orque qu'il écrasa de sa masse, en se brisant la nuque au passage.

_ Ou sont Peter et Edmund? Questionna Thorin à voix haute à l'encontre de ces camarades combattant autour de lui, en espérant que ces deux derniers se trouvaient toujours sur le champ de bataille. Est-ce que quelqu'un les voit?

_ Je n'en vois aucun des deux! Rétorqua Bombur un peu en avant après avoir repousser l'un des orques en le heurtant de son ventre, le faisant chanceler en arrière avant que Bofur et Bifur n'assènent leurs armes sur la tête de l'orque pour l'abattre.

_ Ils montent tous les deux leurs montures, nous devrions les voirs tous les deux normalement! Répliqua Bofur en repoussant un autre orque, tout en observant les environs à la recherche des deux garçons avant de porter son attention sur son frère lorsque celui-ci vint à sauter sur un orque pour ensuite se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur l'orque qu'il avait user comme tremplin. Allez Bombur! Debout! Lui lança-t'il tout en l'aidant à se relever avec l'appui de Bifur.

_ Sauf s'ils ont continués de se battre à pied et... Bofur! Termina par appeler à l'aide Nori, en bloquant de son arme la lame d'un orque qui était beaucoup trop proche de sa tête, alors qu'il était le nain de la Compagnie le plus proche de lui pour lui venir en aide.

Et avisant l'une des haches dans la carcasse d'un orque à ces pieds, Bofur l'arracha de la dépouille avant de la balancer droit vers la tête de l'orque menaçant Nori. Ou le Maitre Espion s'empressa d'arracher la hache de la tête de l'orque quand il entendit son benjamin l'appeler à l'aide non loin de sa position.

_ Nori! A l'aide!

Ori n'eut guère le temps de bloquer la lame de l'orque le chargeant que la hache que venait d'envoyer sans peine Nori, l'atteignit sans peine en pleine tête, surprenant un bref instant Ori. Mais se ressaisissant très vite, le jeune nain vint à arracher la hache et la relança directement derrière lui, pour atteindre l'orque faisant face à Bofur. Sauf que le nain au chapeau avait réussi sans peine à vaincre ce dernier et parvint, par un excellent réflexe, à rattraper le manche de la hache dans sa main avant que celle-ci ne vienne à atteindre sa tête.

_ Ori!

_ Je suis désolé Dori mais je visais l'orque...

_ Reconcentre-toi sur le combat! Lui ordonna Dori à son benjamin d'être plus alerte et à ne rien laisser passer aussi facilement.

_ Quelqu'un les voit ou non? Appela Thorin à l'encontre de ces camarades, continuant de combattre les orques aux côtés de Fili et Kili.

Là ou l'un des trois bloquait une attaque d'orque pendant que les deux autres repoussaient les autres leur chargeant dessus avant de venir abattre l'orque bloquer par le Durin, terminant par charger les suivants venant à leur rencontre. Alors que Thorin avisa ces autres camarades poursuivant le combat et jeter des coups d'oeil dans les environs, à la recherche des deux concerner qu'ils devaient impérativement trouver.

_ Non Thorin! Répliqua Gloin, après qu'Oin avait hocher la tête dans la négation en ne parvenant pas à en apercevoir l'un des deux gamins. Nous n'en voyons aucun des deux petits?

_ Ou sont donc passer ces deux gamins?

_ Ils sont peut être allés soutenir les défenses de Dale? Vint à proposer Kili, tout en désignant les combats que les orques menaient devant le rivage de la rivière autour de la ville, là ou les créatures marines tenaient en respect leurs adversaires avec le soutien de la Chevalière du Feu détenus par Bilbon qu'ils discernaient tous sur les rempares. Les filles les ont peut-être déjà repéré?

_ Sauf que Susan et Lucy sont entrées dans la ville Kili! Lui fit remarquer Fili, tout en désignant les portes de Dale qui s'étaient ouvertes avant de se refermer derrière elles. Peter et Edmund ont tous les deux affirmer qu'ils ne se cacheraient pas derrière un mur de pierre alors... S'ils ne sont pas partis se mettre à l'abri et qu'on ne parvient pas à les apercevoir tous les deux sur le champ de bataille... Où ont-ils pus aller?

_ Oh, non!

_ Thorin, qu'y a-t'il? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda Kili aussi inquiet que ne l'était Fili face aux paroles alarmer de leur Oncle.

 _ **«Je rappellerais l'Esprit de la Montagne au combat et taperais encore sur d'autres têtes avant de me décider de le rejoindre... De m'occupez d'Azog. Puisque j'ai une affaire personnelle à me charger de lui...».**_

Si Thorin ne le voyait pas sur le champ de bataille, ni lui, ni son frère, s'était que le Pevensie avait déjà mis en marche sa dernière parole. Celle d'aller s'occuper lui-même d'Azog et donc...

_ Ils sont allés à Raven Hill!

_ Quoi? Demanda Kili plus que choquer des paroles de son Oncle.

_ Pourquoi se rendre à Raven Hill? Il y a... Azog? Ils sont partis s'occuper d'Azog! Finit par comprendre Fili sur ce qui avait traversé l'esprit des deux frères Pevensie, avant de vriller son attention sur la colline aux corbeaux. C'est du pur suicide et...!

_ Fili! Kili! Allez prévenir les autres! Leur ordonna Thorin d'une voix impérieuse avant que son attention se porte sur les chars de guerre nains qui poursuivaient leur charge au côté des géants de pierre, avec la cinquantaine de cavaliers nains montant sur leurs bélier qui restait. Allez chercher Dwalin et Balin! Et dîtes leur que nous allons avoir besoin d'un des chars de guerre des Monts de Fer...

_ Que voudras-tu faire Thorin?

_ Nous allons allés récupérer les garçons à Raven Hill! Leur fit simplement comprendre Thorin sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Dépêchez-vous les garçons! Je vais aller avertir Dain de ce que nous allons faire comme de…

Mais Thorin n'eut pas le temps de finir de donner ces ordres à ces neveux que le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler au grondement de tonnerre qui résonna dans toute la vallée.

Tournant tous leur attention vers Dale d'ou paraissait émerger la secousse, toutes les armées présentes, se mirent à observer les parois de pierre se mettant à jaillir du sol depuis le perron du pont de la ville. Des parois de pierre qui soulevait la terre de chaque côté du couloir qu'ils formaient, ces derniers se frayant un chemin jusque dans les limites des derniers rangs des nains et des elfes devant les portes d'Erebor. Repoussant quiconque d'être sur le chemin alors que des pics de glace se mit à former une toiture à se corridor naturel qui surprirent grandement tous les témoins lorsque la Compagnie avait tous finis par saisir.

S'était par se procéder que les filles Pevensie avaient l'intention de faire évacuer la population et même si le chemin coupait le champ de bataille en deux, la terre au-dessus des parois du tunnel était assez épaisse et nombreuses pour permettre au combattant de la gravir comme une colline. Même si les Esprits de la Nature avaient renforcer celle-ci pour qu'aucun orque ou troll ne puissent se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux réfugier fuyant Dale pour se mettre à l'abri dans Erebor.

_ C'est vrai que de cette manière, personne ne pourra atteindre les civiles; finit par admettre Kili sur cette méthode user par les géants de pierre et les créatures marines pour mettre la population à l'abri.

_ Allez faire ce que je vous ai dis tous les deux! Dépêchez-vous!

_ Oui mon Oncle! Vite Kili, allons-y!

_ Je te suis Fili!

.xXx.

_ Bilbon! Gandalf!

_ Lucy? Susan? Les appela le hobbit, en venant à descendre le rempare pour rejoindre les deux sœurs avec le magicien à sa suite, dès que celui-ci avait ordonné aux elfes d'ouvrir les grandes portes aux deux Reines de Narnia. Qu'y a-t'il? Il y a un problème?

_ Si tu veux dire qu'il y a une seconde armée qui ne va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus, alors que nous avons déjà du mal à en finir avec la première, alors oui Bilbon, nous avons un problème? Lui rapporta Susan à son encontre, aussi bien au Magicien Gris. Il nous faut évacuer la population de Dale dans Erebor avant que...

_ Les évacuer? Mais comment Susan? C'est bien trop risquer...

Sauf que Gandalf n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ces paroles quand la terre s'était mise à gronder et que le passage de pierre s'était fait sous les yeux de tous.

_ Nous allons faire évacuer la population de cette manière, Gandalf; lui fit savoir Susan déterminer à faire sortir la population de la ville des Hommes. Nous allons tous aller nous mettre à l'abri dans Erebor avant que...

_ Mais Peter et Edmund? Ils n'auront aucun soutien si nous venons à quitter Dale?

_ De quoi parles-tu Bilbon? Lui demande Lucy quelque peu étonnée de ces paroles. Ou sont nos frères?

_ Je les ai vus se rendre sur la route de Raven Hill...

_ Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que ces idiots ont derrière la tête? S'exclama plus que choquer Susan face au parole du hobbit sur la direction qu'avait prise ces deux frères.

_ Ils y sont allés pour s'occuper d'Azog, Susan?

_ Mais ils vont aussi se retrouver encercler par la seconde armée, Lucy! Lui rétorqua Susan avant de retourner sur le rempare. Je vais retourner au combat et allez prévenir Thorin et les autres! Bilbon, Gandalf, aidez Lucy à faire évacuer Dale? Je compte sur vous sur vous deux!

_ Sois prudente Susan?

_ Toi aussi Lucy. Allez, dépêchez-vous! Leur ordonna Susan avant de s'empresser de quitter Dale et appelant l'un des géants de pierre pour la ramener à la Compagnie et ainsi alerter Thorin et les autres de l'endroit ou était allé les deux frères Pevensie.

Tandis que Lucy suivit Bilbon et Gandalf pour ainsi aller avertir la population de leur évacuation comme de prévenir Bard et les autres combattants de la retraite qu'ils allaient pouvoir effectuer pour se rabattre sur la montagne avant l'arrivée de la seconde armée sur eux. Ils devaient impérativement mettre tous les habitants à l'abri avant qu'ils n'aient plus la possibilité de bouger quand cette seconde armée sera là.

Ils devaient tous se dépêcher alors que Lucy, comme Bilbon et Gandalf, espérait de tout cœur que Susan arriverait à temps pour avertir Thorin et que celui-ci pourra rattraper Peter et Edmund. Avant que ces derniers n'arrivent à Raven Hill et ne parviennent à mettre la main sur Azog, Lucy savait de quoi était capable ces frères ensembles mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter tout de même pour eux.

Après tout, Azog n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère.

.xXx.

_ Dain!

Parvenant à intercepter son cousin alors que celui-ci chevauchait toujours son sanglier parmis les lignes ennemis, non loin de sa position, Thorin continua d'avancé vers lui pour l'avertir de ce qui allait entreprendre. Et apercevant aussi au loin, Thranduil, toujours sur son élan alors que son fils n'était pas très loin sur sa propre monture, Thorin repéra aussi l'elfe rousse parmi les combattants, se rappelant qu'elle se nommait Tauriel, avant qu'il ne se refocalise sur son cousin qui avait fini par le repérer, encercler par des orques.

_ Thorin! L'appela Dain. Tiens bon! J'arrive!

Et faisant charger sa monture vers son Roi, Dain repoussa les orques un peu trop insistant autour de Thorin, qui fracassa sa lame sur un autre adversaire avant de se concentrer sur Dain qui termina par descendre de son sanglier pour aller à sa rencontre.

_ Oh là cousin! Tu en as mis du temps? Lui fit remarquer Dain en envoyant son marteau de guerre en arrière pour fracasser le torse de l'orque que son sanglier avait renversé.

Pour toute réponse, Thorin vint à prendre son cousin dans ces bras, le serrant dans ces bras, heureux de le revoir malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Avant de l'avertir de ce qu'il allait faire mais Dain vint à le prendre de court, lui rapportant ce que celui savait déjà.

_ Ces salopards sont beaucoup trop nombreux Thorin, même avec l'appui des Esprits en notre faveur. J'espère que tu as un plan?

_ Oui Dain. Nous allons faire évacuer la population de Dale dans la Montagne; l'informa Thorin. L'Esprit de la Montagne peut les garder loin d'Erebor et nous pourrons mieux faire face à l'armée de Gundabad et...

_ Que veux-tu que nous fassions exactement Thorin? Lui demanda Dain, se doutant que son cousin avait un plan en tête. Quelles sont tes ordres?

_ Gardez vos positions Dain? Continuez de les garder loin d'Erebor et de l'évacuation pendant que...

_ Thorin?

_ Susan? Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous...?

_ Bilbon a vu Peter et Edmund se rendre sur le chemin de Raven Hill! Lui rapporta directement Susan en se laissant poser à terre par la statue de pierre qui l'avait ramené avant de se reconcentrer sur les orques autour de lui. Il faut qu'on...

_ Je le sais Susan. Je vais y aller et les ramener tous les deux avant que cette armée nous tombe dessus; vint à admettre Thorin déterminer en venant à monter sur un bélier sans cavalier qui passa non loin d'eux. Et si je trouve Azog, nous allons les priver de leur chef. Je vais détruire cette vermine!

_ Pas si mes deux frères sont tous les deux en train de s'occuper de lui en cet instant, Thorin? Lui fit remarquer Susan sur cette possibilité qui pouvait se passer là-haut.

_ Thorin, tu ne peux pas faire ça? Tu es notre Roi?

_ C'est pourquoi je dois le faire Dain; lui rétorqua Thorin déterminer et sérieux pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Je dois beaucoup à cette famille et je n'ai pas l'intention de les abandonner tous les deux donc...

_ Et comment comptes-tu te frayer un chemin seul contre tous jusqu'à Raven Hill?

_ Les géants pourront lui ouvrir la voie? Vint à proposer Susan à la question du Seigneur des Monts de Fer.

_ J'ai bien mieux comme moyen Susan; lui admit Thorin en souriant avant de regarder derrière lui sur sa gauche, alors que Susan et Dain durent prendre du recul quand des boucs vinrent à s'arrêter devant eux, tirant dans leur sillage un char de guerre monter par...

_ Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça; vint à admettre Balin poster derrière les rennes du char dirigeant les six boucs tirant l'attelage, alors que Dwalin était au poste de l'archer à l'avant pendant que Fili était à sa droite et Kili à sa gauche.

Tous les quatre prêt à suivre Thorin pour aller récupérer Peter et Edmund avant l'arrivée de cette seconde armée sur eux.

_ A Raven Hill! Chargea Thorin en poussant son bélier à charger, son épée lever et pointer droit vers leur cible, alors que derrière lui, Balin donna la charge aux béliers de charger à leurs tours.

_ Cramponnez-vous! Lança le vieux conseiller aux deux jeunes princes dont cela serait une première pour eux de charger sur un char de guerre nain.

_ Vous êtes une bande de fou furieux! Leur fit remarquer Dain avant de s'écarter du côté de la roue pour éviter de se faire déchiqueter au passage. Ca me plait. Puisse Durin vous sauvez tous? Pria-t'il à leur encontre.

_ Qu'Aslan veille sur eux et sur mes frères; pria Susan en regardant ces derniers charger vers Raven Hill. Qu'ils reviennent tous indemne à la maison, Aslan!

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre concernant le retour de la Compagnie dans la baston ;) les prochains chapitres verront l'affrontement sur Raven Hill que vous connaissez tous :')**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous penser de ce chapitre ? ;)**

 **hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus :) et comme d'hab la suite sera pour dimanche prochain ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis bon dimanche et bonne semaine à tous ;)**

 **big bis XD**

 **Sabrinabella**


	71. Chapitre 70 A Raven Hill

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme convenu voici la suite que vous attendiez tant avec le début du passage de Raven Hill ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira à toi et à tous les autres :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 70: A Raven Hill**

 __ A Raven Hill! Chargea Thorin en poussant son bélier à charger, son épée lever et pointer droit vers leur cible, alors que derrière lui, Balin donna la charge aux béliers de charger à leurs tours._

 __ Cramponnez-vous! Lança le vieux conseiller aux deux jeunes princes dont cela serait une première pour eux de charger sur un char de guerre nain._

 __ Vous êtes une bande de fou furieux! Leur fit remarquer Dain avant de s'écarter du côté de la roue pour éviter de se faire déchiqueter au passage. Ca me plait. Puisse Durin vous sauvez tous? Pria-t'il à leur encontre._

 __ Qu'Aslan veille sur eux et sur mes frères; pria Susan en regardant ces derniers charger vers Raven Hill. Qu'ils reviennent tous indemne à la maison, Aslan!_

.xXx.

 __ Ce que j'en dis Peter, c'est que, hormis toi, j'ai moi aussi un compte à régler avec lui alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller lui régler son compte dans ce cas?_

Et au sourire que lui rendit bien volontiers Peter à son offre, Edmund se releva en tendant sa main pour aider son frère à se relever à son tour, invitation qu'accepter sans conteste son ainé pour le remettre sur pied. La seconde suivante, les deux frères Pevensie étaient de nouveau sur le dos de leurs montures respectives avant que Peter ne sonne leur charge à tous les deux pour la colline aux corbeaux.

_ Allons-y Edmund! A Raven Hill!

Et faisant charger Ebène dans le sillage de Cornélia, Edmund resserra la garde sur son épée et son bouclier tenant les rennes de sa monture, prêt à fracasser de nouvelles têtes d'orque au passage quand ces derniers essayeront de leur couper la route. Seulement, deux des géants de pierre avaient saisis chacun deux gros rochers émanant des restes briser des deux imposants statues d'Erebor que l'Esprit de la Montagne avait usé au début de la bataille, les lançant droit vers les orques sur la route de Peter et Edmund. Et comme au bowling ou les orques faisaient office de quilles vivantes, les quatre rochers vinrent à rouler sur ces derniers, ouvrant ainsi la voie aux deux Rois de Narnia qui ne ralentirent nullement la course de leurs montures. Tandis qu'à l'instant ou ils parvenaient à atteindre le chemin menant à Raven Hill, les cors avaient sonné dans leurs dos.

Si Peter ne s'était pas un seul instant retourner en arrière, Edmund avait rivé son attention vers Erebor à l'entente de ces cors, les reconnaissant sans peine où l'un des deux en tout cas. Pour l'autre, il avait fini par avoir une petite idée en reconnaissant le son du premier cor résonnant avec le rugissement d'un fauve. Aslan? Susan venait de faire sonner sa trompe avec celle d'Erebor avant que le rempare bloquant l'entrée d'Erebor ne vienne à céder sous l'immense cloche d'or d'Erebor qui la percuta de plein fouet par un effet de balancier. Le son de la cloche résonnant dans toute la vallée, très vite suivis par les cris de guerre de la Compagnie qui termina par quitter l'abri de la montagne guider par un seul nain...

_ Thorin; souria Edmund de constater par ces propres yeux que celui-ci était belle et bien, comme l'avait stipulé Peter, revenu parmi eux.

_ Leur Roi est à présent avec eux Edmund, tout ira bien pour eux. Mais nous devons nous occuper d'Azog avant que la seconde armée ne soit sur nous...

_ Dans combien de temps seront-ils là Peter?

_ Dans une bonne demi-heure à tout casser Edmund. On va devoir se charger de retrouver Azog dans ce lapse de temps avant de retourner rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne parviennent à atteindre Erebor...

_ Et Aslan, Peter? Peux-tu le percevoir? Ou en sont-ils avec les renforts?

_ Je ne sais pas trop Edmund.

_ Que veux-tu dire Peter? Lui demanda Edmund en ayant facilement noter l'hésitation de la voix de son ainé à ces paroles. Que se passe-t'il?

_ Je ne perçois plus aussi clairement les auras au-delà du champ de bataille Edmund et...

_ Quoi? Depuis quand...? Peter! Finit par comprendre Edmund sur la santé dégradante de son ainé depuis qu'il avait été touché par Sauron à Dol Guldur, et cette "chose" qui devait être lier au Serviteur de Morgoth, qui l'avait touché plus tôt et crever les yeux. Par Aslan, tu n'as aucun instinct de survie ma parole, Peter! Sans tes yeux et si tu perds ta capacité de voir les auras, tu vas...

_ Je peux toujours voir les silhouettes grâce aux sons autour de moi Edmund; lui signala Peter en tournant son attention vers son cadet, pour ensuite lui rapporter ce qu'il pouvait distinguer devant lui, sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient pour atteindre Raven Hill. Nous allons avoir de la résistance Edmund, alors tiens-toi prêt!

Détournant ainsi l'attention sur son frère, Edmund vrilla son regard droit devant eux pour appercevoir un groupe d'orque finir par les entendre et les voir charger, finissant par aller à leur rencontre pour les stopper. Mais ni Cornélia, ni Ebène, ne leurs permirent de les arrêter qu'ils continuèrent de charger dans le tas, repoussant les orques de leurs poitrails alors que les frères Pevensie vinrent à leurs fracasser bouclier et épée sur la tête. Tout en les repoussant de leurs pieds par la même occasion en les éloignant de leurs personnes, Peter et Edmund n'eurent pas le grand mal de mater cette dizaine d'orques sur leur chemin, poussant Cornélia et Ebène à poursuivre leur courses. Continuant de gravir le chemin menant à Raven Hill alors que le brouillard était en train de s'épaissir autour d'eux, plus ils venaient tous les quatre à monter de plus en plus haut.

_ Peter?

_ Continue tout droit Edmund! Nous sommes bientôt arriver dans la partie Est de Raven Hill! Lui confia la voix de Peter devant lui alors que le brouillard se fit de plus en plus dense autour d'eux, terminant par faire disparaitre la route qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter.

Aussi bien que les deux frères de la vue de l'autre, alors que Peter et Cornélia vinrent à disparaitre tous les deux de la vue d'Edmund qui faillit stopper Ebène dans sa course. Mais il y avait un risque qu'ils vinrent à se perdre tous les deux par la même occasion alors qu'Edmund avait le pressentiment plus que formelle que ce brouillard ne pouvait pas être naturel. Il avait certes remarquer que depuis la matinée, Raven Hill avait été entouré d'une brume matinale aux vus du temps glaciale qu'il faisait, mais que ce brouillard soit tomber aussi abruptement autour d'eux, cela ne pouvait être du hasard?

Quelque chose était à l'œuvre ici?

Quelque chose qui venait de le séparer de son frère par la même occasion?

Son frère qui était en train de s'affaiblir aussi? Ce qui avait plus qu'alarmer Edmund lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui était en train de se produire, en venant à se rappeler que les orques voulaient son frère alors... Cela ne pouvait seulement dire qu'ils allaient droit dans un piège dresser pour eux?

_ Oh non, Peter! Cria Edmund priant pour que son frère puisse l'entendre et qu'il se trouvait toujours en train de charger devant lui et non qu'ils avaient déjà séparé à cause du brouillard. Pitié Aslan, veillez sur Peter?

.xXx.

Peter avait exactement sus que ce brouillard ne pouvait être naturel lorsque l'aura d'Edmund et d'Ebène dans son dos avaient totalement disparu de son champ de "vision". Comme si on venait de l'enfermer dans une bulle de verre, lui masquant tout ce qui se trouvait à plus de cinq mètres de sa personne autour de lui, le faisant grogner d'énervement.

L'ainé des Pevensie n'avait pas eu besoin de se concentrer pour reconnaitre facilement la source magique à l'œuvre dans son propre corps. Cela était l'œuvre de Sauron. Ou tout du moins de ce que celui-ci avait sembler confié à Azog pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour l'empêcher de soutenir Thorin et les autres contre les orques.

Avant de pourchasser Azog, Peter allait d'abord devoir mettre la main sur la source même du sort causant le brouillard dense entourant Raven Hill, et de le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Comme de toutes les autres «reliques» magiques obscures que Sauron avait dû confier au Profanateur pour cette bataille, Peter allait devoir les réduire en pièce avant de devoir se focaliser sur le chef des armées. Même s'il allait d'abord retrouver en premier lieu Edmund, priant Aslan pour que son cadet soit sauf le temps qu'il mette la main sur la «relique»?

Mais plus il y réfléchissait et plus Peter se doutait facilement que, là où devait se trouver cette «entitée», Azog devait si trouver aussi. Attendant qu'il vienne jusqu'à lui. Et en cet instant précis, Peter détestait cette idée de se diriger droit dans le piège que le Profanateur devait sans nulle doute être en train de lui tendre en cet instant précis. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détesté ces plans qui ne pouvaient jamais fonctionner dans le bon sens?

Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix et s'était cela qui était le plus irritant en fin de compte.

.xXx.

Ils n'avaient pas attendu une seule seconde lorsque Thorin avait donné la charge à son groupe d'aller droit à Raven Hill, pour aller récupérer les deux Pevensie qui étaient partis se charger d'Azog et de les ramener tous les deux à Erebor, avant l'arrivée de cette seconde armée.

Et ils n'avaient nullement fait ralentir leurs béliers lorsqu'un bataillon se dressa ouvertement entre eux et la route de Raven Hill. Une armée qui ne fit pas longtemps long feu lorsque des rochers vinrent à fondre sur leurs têtes depuis leur droite. Et la gauche pour la bande de nain qui vit deux des géants de pierre faire rouler des rochers, droit devant eux, leur créant une ouverture dans les rangs, juste avant que le bélier de Thorin et les six tirant le char de guerre inclinèrent la tête quand ils furent sur les premières lignes.

Repoussant sans peine les orques tentant de se dresser devant eux et de les stopper dans leur charge, les béliers n'eurent aucune difficulté à forcer le passage de force alors que Thorin balança son épée naine de gauche à droite, fauchant tous les orques qui tentaient de l'atteindre. Pendant que derrière lui sur sa droite, le char de guerre faisait un véritable carnage sous la direction de Balin qui dirigeait l'attelage, en tirant sur les rennes à gauche ou à droite, pour que les roues piéger de chaque côté ne viennent à trancher nette dans les orques autour d'eux. Tandis que Dwalin tirait les pieux de bois tailler en trait mortel depuis l'arbalète en tête du char, droit sur les orques devant les béliers et ceux qui avaient sauté sur le dos des animaux pour tenter de les atteindre. Alors que Fili et Kili de chaque côté, pourfendaient tous les orques qui tentaient leur chance depuis leur poste pour les atteindre. Mais les deux jeunes Durin n'en laissèrent aucun les atteindre, en veillant toujours à surveiller les environs et ce qui permit facilement à l'un des deux de voir le danger venir à eux.

_ Attention! Cria Kili à la vue des six trolls à peaux rose-grisâtre qui leurs chargeaient dessus avec leur massue prête à l'emploi.

Mais Balin n'eut besoin que de faire bifurquer les béliers sur la droite, ces derniers chargeant droit vers un petit monticule rocheux qu'ils vinrent à descendre dans un bond alors que les trolls en question s'étaient rassemblés juste en dessous pour les intercepter au passage. Seulement, se fut les pics acérés des roues qui vinrent à les atteindre en premier, trois trolls de chaque côté du char de guerre qui furent littéralement décapiter sur les cris victorieux de Dwalin, Fili et Kili qui virent les dépouilles s'effondrer les unes sur les autres.

Ne voyant pas ainsi la menace venir droit vers eux à l'exception de Balin qui n'avait pas quitter l'avant du regard.

_ Un autre devant nous les gars!

Suivant ainsi le regard de Balin, les trois autres nains vrillèrent leur attention droit sur le troll lourdement équiper d'une armure épaisse, alors que ces «poings» étaient refermer sur des gants d'ou avait été placer des lames aiguisés et crochus qui ne disaient rien de bon pour eux. Leur chargeant de plein fouet sur leur gauche, Balin tira fortement sur les rennes, faisant ainsi tourner les béliers à plus de 90 degré sur la droite, ratant de justesse les lames du troll leur passant au-dessus de la tête. Le char venant à cogner les pattes de ce dernier au passage, faisant chanceler la bestiole et secoua les nains dans leur char avant que ces derniers ne constatent de la direction que vint à prendre les béliers.

_ Accrochez-vous!

Le cri de Dwalin fut lancer à l'instant même où les béliers vinrent à dévaler la descente en pente en plusieurs bons, avant de se retrouver sur la surface geler du fleuve, poursuivant leur course sous la direction de Balin qui parvint à les manœuvre pour éviter la casse. Surtout que les boucs mirent quelques instants à se faire à la glace glissant sous leurs sabots, les faisant déraper quelques peu, eux aussi bien que leur attelage ou le char se cogna à deux reprises sur les rochers du rivage à droite puis à gauche jusqu'à ce que le vieux conseiller parvienne à les remettre droit.

_ On recharge, vite! Appela Dwalin pour recharger l'arbalète pour les prochains tires qu'il allait effectuer, en tournant son attention vers les deux jeunes princes derrière lui. Voilà oui! C'est bon! Finit-il par souffler après que Fili lui ait remis la nouvelle recharge lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau une cible pour l'ennemi.

En la personne même du troll de guerre qui les avait pris en chasse.

Celui-ci même n'hésita pas une seconde à sauter à leur suite dans le fleuve geler, la surface venant à céder sous la masse de la créature qui continua d'avancer, en se servant de ces propres armes pour faire briser la glace, lui permettant ainsi de les pourchasse.

_ Tues moi ça! Ordonna Dwalin à l'encontre de Kili qui avait empoigner son arc et bander une flèche. Tire!

_ Où ça? Demanda Kili en ne voyant aucune possible faille où il pourrait tirer, tout en tirant sur la corde de son arc, visant la créature.

_ Dans ces roubignols!

_ Ca n'a pas de roubignol? Lui répliqua Kili choquer que son cousin lui demande de faire une telle chose.

_ Attention! Leur cria Fili en voyant le troll être à deux doigts de les atteindre alors que, lui aussi, s'était tourné choquer au parole de Dwalin.

_ Kili! Le rappela à l'ordre Dwalin.

Le jeune archer n'eut besoin que d'un regard en arrière pour que sa flèche ne soit décocher, atteignant la paume de la main droite du troll qui s'était tendu droit vers eux. Et la retirant en grognant à la douleur du trait dans sa chair, le troll reprit d'avantage sa traque en usant de ces lames pour briser la glace, et ainsi tenter de les atteindre pour les arrêter.

Soit de les atteindre de lui-même ou de fragiliser assez la glace pour que celle-ci vienne à céder sous le poids du char et ne vienne à emporter les nains et les béliers avec eux dans l'eau. Détail que les quatre nains vinrent facilement à saisir du danger qui se trouvait à leur trousse.

_ Plus vite! Lança Dwalin aux béliers pour que ces derniers n'accélèrent car le troll ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, autant que les secousses de la glace sous les roues qui étaient en train de se rompre par la même occasion.

_ Tenez bon les gars! J'arrive!

La seconde d'après, un boulet de canon plein de pique percuta de plein fouet le poitrail du torse du troll de guerre, alors que le troll d'où venait la «massue» qui était de l'un des trolls mutiler et utiliser comme arme de destruction massive, était diriger par nulle autre que Bofur lui-même. Après avoir grimper sur le dos de la créature avec l'aide de Nori et Gloin, et tuer l'orque qui le guidait, Bofur avait pris la place au commande de ce troll et s'était fait une joie de charger les orques avec celui-ci. Usant de leur propre méthode contre eux, Bofur avait pu constater de la charge de Thorin et des autres jusqu'à Raven Hill, après que Susan avait avertis le reste de la Compagnie de ce qui était en train de se produire.

La sœur ainée des Pevensie avait alors ordonner aux autres de la Compagnie de tous se tenir prêt à devoir se replier dans la Montagne, dès que la population de Dale aurait été évacuer. Et que Thorin et les autres seraient revenus avec les deux frères Pevensie de Raven Hill dès qu'ils leur auraient remis la main dessus.

Et de sa tour de poste, Bofur avait pu constater de la menace venant à la rencontre des Durin et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour faire charger sa monture d'occasion droit vers le troll pourchassant Balin et les autres.

Sauf que, en faisant balancer la massue de son troll, Bofur avait oublié un petit détail et s'était que lui et son troll se trouvait en hauteur, sur une partie rocheuse surplombant le rivière geler et qu'il finit par perdre l'équilibre. Son troll tombant droit dans les bras du troll de guerre qui chuta à la renverse sous la masse venant à tomber sur lui.

_ Tiens bon Bofur! Lui lança Fili l'encourageant dans sa manœuvre alors que le troll de guerre repoussa le troll du nain au chapeau sur le côté.

Mais Bofur ne laissa nullement à celui-ci de répliquer quoi que se soit qu'il tira la chaine gauche, faisant lever le bras du troll qui envoya un jolie uppercut de sa massue droit dans la face du troll de guerre, sur les cris de joie de Dwalin et Kili devant ce spectacle.

_ Bofur, tu est une merveille! Lui lança Fili sur la manœuvre du nain au chapeau avant que celui-ci ne se fasse éjecter du dos du troll lorsque celui-ci vint à chuter dans l'eau glacer en emportant le troll de guerre avec lui.

Retombant sur la partie encore geler, Bofur s'empressa de s'en extirper avant de se faire lui aussi emporter par le courant glacer du fleuve, tandis que dans son dos, le char de guerre ne s'était pas un seul instant arrêté.

Poussant les béliers à poursuivre la charge sur le fleuve geler alors qu'ils avaient finis par perdre de vue Thorin chevauchant son bélier dans la charge, avant que les quatre autres Durin ne rivent leur regard doit sur le troll qui se dressait devant eux. Leur tournant le dos alors qu'il tenait une passerelle au-dessus de sa tête pour faire traverser des orques de l'autre côté pour atteindre Dale d'un autre côté, Dwalin, Fili et Kili allaient tous les trois s'empresser de tirer leurs traits droit vers lui. Aussi bien que sur les orques, lorsqu'ils vinrent à l'entendre une nouvelle fois. Le son résonnant dans la vallée et sonnant sans peine à travers le champ de bataille, couvrant les bruits des combats.

Le Cor de Narnia.

La trompe magique de Susan.

L'instant d'après, toute la surface geler du fleuve se brisa et toute l'eau du fleuve se mit à se redresser, porter par les dryades et les ondines se soulevant. Balin et les autres crurent qu'ils allaient tous boire la tasse, en même temps que leurs béliers et leur char, lorsque ces derniers furent soulever sans peine à plusieurs mètres de la surface. Continuant d'avancer sur une vague qui faucha le troll et les orques au passage, les quatre nains furent tous totalement sans voix, autant que le reste des armées lorsque l'eau du fleuve continua de se redresser jusqu'à dresser un mur impénétrable tout autour de la ville de Dale, l'emprisonnant dans les glaces.

_ Qu'est-ce que...?

_ Ils sont en train de renforcer Dale! Mais pourquoi puisque...?

_ Regardez!

Suivant tous l'indication lancer par Kili, Dwalin, Balin et Fili rivèrent tous leurs regards en arrière pour la river droit vers Erebor et discerner une population quitter la sortie du tunnel menant aux portes de Dale. Tout en discernant sans peine une silhouette rouge et argent qui menait le convoi, tout en faisant signe à ces derniers de continuer d'avancer droit vers les portes d'Erebor.

_ C'est Lucy! Ils sont en train de faire évacuer la population de Dale! Comprit Kili, soufflant de soulagement de constater que les civiles seraient à l'abri dans la montagne des orques. Et même les arbres?

Les arbres qui vivaient à Dale, s'étaient eux aussi échapper par le tunnel, ceux qui ne se trouvaient pas en première ligne de défense et d'attaque dans la ville avant que les créatures marines ne viennent à condamner totalement Dale. Plus aucun orque et troll ne pouvaient y accéder alors que ces derniers finirent par comprendre que les habitants étaient en train de fuir la ville pour la montagne, les faisant ainsi tous se reconcentrer sur le tunnel, aussi bien que sur Erebor.

Les faisant ainsi tous converger vers les nains et les elfes se tenant derrière la ligne de géant d'Erebor qui gardait solidement leurs positions. Qui fut très vite appuyer par les arbres de Dale qui saisirent des projectiles de leurs branches et les envoyèrent valser dans les derniers rangs d'orques. Pour ensuite plonger leurs racines dans le sol pour aller atteindre les trolls catapultes dans les arrières et de les fracasser sous leurs poignes, les usant comme de batte sur les orques aux alentours, créant une panique générale dans les derniers rangs.

Tandis que les elfes archers qui étaient demeurés dans Dale en soutient avec les hommes, furent les suivant à quitter le tunnel avec le reste de la population continuant de fuir Dale. S'empressèrent de retourner au combat au côté des autres elfes et des nains, luttant derrière Thranduil et Dain avec Legolas, Tauriel et le reste de la Compagnie qui continuaient de garder les orques le plus loin possible des rempares de la Montagne.

_ Et nous maintenant? Demanda Dwalin avant de baisser son attention vers la vague d'eau qui les portait toujours, eux et le char de guerre avec les béliers. Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire pour qu'on puisse redescendre?

_ Avec un s'il vous plait, je pense qu'elles nous permettront de descendre et...

Mais Fili n'eut pas le temps de finir ces paroles que la vague emmena le char de guerre droit vers le pont que Thorin était en train de traverser sur le dos de son bouc, rivant toute son attention vers eux lorsqu'il les vit.

_ Allons-y! Les appela Thorin alors que la vague termina par poser l'attelage et ces occupants sur le pont, derrière le Durin avant que Balin ne puisse faire de nouveau charger les béliers sur ces traces.

_ On te suit!

.xXx.

_ Attention Susan!

Suivant le cri d'alerte de sa benjamine, Susan vint à se baisser pour éviter la lame d'un orque par derrière avant de passer sa lame sous son bras, perforant celui-ci avant de lui asséner un revers de son arc dans la tête. Où dès qu'elle fut débarrasser de la menace, l'ainée des sœurs tourna son regard vers la plus jeune qui se tenait en arrière, toujours à côté de la sortie du tunnel où le reste des personnes s'étant trouvé à Dale venait à s'en extirper.

_ Lucy? On a besoin de nos machines de guerre! Tu peux aller les récupérer?

_ J'y vais Susan! Vous quatre? Venez avec moi, vite! Lança Lucy d'une voix autoritaire à quatre des elfes qui s'empressèrent de lui obéir et à l'accompagner droit vers la montagne.

Alors que Susan reconcentra toute son attention sur le combat autour d'elle après avoir lancer l'appel aux être du fleuve, dès que les premiers rescaper avaient quitté le tunnel, en venant à souffler dans son cor de Narnia plus tôt. Le peuple du lac l'avait entendu et s'était focaliser à piéger dans la glace la ville de Dale, empêchant aux orques et aux restes de leur armée de continuer d'entrer dans la cité. Surtout pour les empêcher de s'installer dans la ville lorsque la seconde armée finirait par être sur eux et à les encercler dans la Montagne.

Mais, même si, Susan détestait plus que tous les sièges, elle ne pouvait réfuté qu'il viendrait tous à tenir plus facilement à l'abri dans la Montagne car faire face à une seconde armée, tout aussi conséquence dans la vallée, s'était leur meilleure chance de survivre à cette bataille.

Observant les nains restant de la Compagnie continuer le combat avec Dain et les nains des Monts de Fer, ou le Seigneur nain toujours jucher sur son sanglier, poursuivait sans répit la charge dans les rangs ennemis, appuyer par ces derniers cavaliers béliers avec lui. Alors que les chars de guerre nain avaient finis par tous se replier à l'arrière des géants de pierre, fauchant les orques parvenant à se frayer un chemin parmis l'Esprit de la Montagne, réduisant ainsi le nombre d'ennemis allant faire face aux fantassins nains et elfes derrière. Avec Thranduil à leur tête, lui aussi comme Dain et son sanglier, se trouvait toujours chevauchant son propre élan qui continuait la charge, fracassant ces bois sur tous les orques essayant d'atteindre son cavalier. Escorter par la propre compagnie royale du roi, alors que le reste des elfes tentaient de garder les orques le plus loin possible de la zone de sécurité prévu pour les civiles quittant le tunnel, Susan termina par aviser l'un des deux derniers elfes qu'elle cherchait du regard. Remarquant ainsi que Tauriel paraissait être la seule elfe sylvestre à avoir une chevelure d'un roux aussi flamboyant, combattre sans peine auprès des nains de la Compagnie, surtout au côté de Bombur et Bifur, venant à aider le second pour relever le premier quand celui-ci venait à tomber lorsqu'il percutait un orque de sa masse. Quant au dernier elfe que la sœur Pevensie cherchait du regard...

_ Reine Susan?

Quand on parle du loup, il montre le bout de son museau?

Redressant une nouvelle fois de la tête à l'appel qu'on lui adressait, Susan pourfendit un orque de sa lame avant d'en frapper un autre au visage de son arc, pour finir par vriller son attention sur celui l'appelant. Et ne pouvant tout de même s'empêcher de râler à la vue de l'elfe venant à elle, toujours jucher sur le dos de son coursier blanc, Susan attendit que celui-ci soit arriver à sa hauteur pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait, tout en poursuivant le combat contre les orques.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez Prince Legolas?

_ Vous devriez vous...

_ Couchez-vous! Lui ordonna Susan de but en blanc, en parvenant à saisir son poignet gauche et à le tirer de toute ces forces, le renversant et le faisant tomber du dos de sa monture, à l'instant même ou une flèche siffla filant dans leurs rangs.

Ayant de la chance quand celle-ci vint à se planter dans un orque et non un elfe, ou un nain en retombant, l'orque qui l'avait tirer, avait parfaitement calculer son tire parce que si Susan n'avait pas attraper le Prince elfe, celui-ci se serait retrouver avec le poitrail percer du trait mortel. Sauf que l'archère de la famille Pevensie ne laissa nullement à Legolas de dire quoi que se soit, bien qu'il demeura toujours à terre, là ou elle l'avait fait tomber pour lui sauver la vie, encochant une de ces flèches sur son arc qui atteigna sans peine l'archer ennemi qui était responsable de ce tir, lorsqu'elle l'eut localiser.

Terminant par se reconcentrer sur Legolas qui, légèrement secouer et se massant le dos ou il avait heurter le sol dans sa chute, leva un regard surpris vers Susan qui le fixa de haut, en le fusillant du regard pour la forme.

_ Si j'étais vous, je cesserais de chevaucher au risque de vous retrouver avec une jolie flèche planter dans le torse ou dans la tête! Vint-elle à le prévenir avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait tenté de lui dire avant qu'elle ne le mette au sol. Et ne finissez surtout pas cette phrase au risque de vous en prendre une? Le mit en garde Susan dangereusement en le fusillant d'avantage du regard avant d'encocher une autre flèche et de la laisser filer droit vers l'un des yeux d'un troll chargeant sur le côté des nains, qui hurla de douleur avant que le peuple de Durin ne parvienne à l'abattre pour l'empêcher de causer des dégâts parmis eux. Je suis tout à fait apte à me défendre et...

_ Dans ce cas, me laisserez-vous combattre à votre côté? Pour payer la dette que je vous dois en cet instant? Lui demanda Legolas en se relevant avant d'empoigner une lame que Susan reconnut sans peine.

_ Cette épée est à Thorin!

_ Je vous demande pardon?

_ Cette épée devrait être dans les mains de Thorin!

_ Orcrist appartient à mon peuple...

_ Peuple qui l'a perdu autrefois et que nous avons trouvés dans le butin de troll que nous avons vaincu; lui rétorqua sèchement Susan en le fusillant du regard avant de poursuivre le combat contre les orques. Le Seigneur Elrond lui a ensuite confier cette épée pour qu'elle puisse le servir et non...

_ Ne pourrions-nous cesser de nous disputer et nous concentrer sur le combat? Lui demanda Legolas ne voulant nullement avoir ce style de conversation avec elle en plein champ de bataille.

Cela n'était guère le moment pour ça.

_ Pourquoi? Pour que vous puissiez me coller d'avantage au basque? Lui demanda sarcastiquement Susan, bloquant la lame d'un orque au dessus de sa tête avant de lui asséner un coup de pied bien placer dans le tibia pour le mettre à genou et de lui trancher la gorge par la suite. Je ne préférerais, même pour rembourser votre dette, non merci!

_ Vous...

_ Par Mahal, cessez donc de vous disputez ou je vais vous marier sur le coup!

_ Nori?

_ Ne dit pas le contraire Dori, ils forment un jolie couple, pas vrai les gars?

_ Nori!

_ Ce n'est pas une tête d'elfe que je risque de me faire mais une tête de nain, si tu ne cesses pas ces enfantillages Nori? Le mit en garde Susan dangereusement en le fusillant du regard par la même occasion.

_ C'est elle qui fait toute une scène avec l'elfe et c'est moi qui m'en prend plein dans la face?

_ Nori! Crièrent tous les nains restant de la Compagnie autour d'eux pour qu'il cesse ces enfantillages avant que la fille Pevensie ne lui tombe dessus véritablement.

_ On ne s'ennuie jamais avec vos camarades, j'ai l'impression? Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Legolas sur l'échange des nains, bien qu'une légère coloration teintait ces joues au sens des paroles de celui-ci.

_ Mais qu'ai-je réellement fait pour être entourer de crétin, Par Aslan?

_ Susan?

Se retournant vers la voix de sa benjamine l'appelant, Susan vit Lucy revenir avec leurs deux montures respectives, Clair de Lune et Belle qui avaient été anarcher et vêtu pour le combat. Alors qu'un char avait été accroché aux deux juments, qui paraissaient toutes les deux prêtes pour la chevaucher que les deux sœurs Pevensie avaient l'intention de mener.

_ Les catapultes sont prêtes à être lancer de nouveaux et les barricades ont été placés avec les arbalètes positionner aussi, et ils seront prêt à passer à l'offensive à notre ordre, Susan! Vint à l'informer Lucy, tout en lui désignant les rempares d'Erebor alors qu'elle s'empressa de monter sur le char au poste de meneur et prête à diriger l'attelage, tandis qu'elle vérifia l'accroche de son casque sur sa tête et le grand bouclier qu'elle avait mise sur son dos pour lui couvrir ces arrières.

Vrillant son regard vers les rempares d'Erebor, Susan constata que, comme convenu aussi, les dryades et les ondines avaient durcis l'eau du fleuve coulant au porte de la Montagne, dressant aussi un sol de glace, aussi bien que des lances acérer pointer vers les lignes adversaire à quelques mètres du rivage, placer de chaque côté du chemin menant à l'entrée du Royaume des nains. Alors que juste derrière avait été placer les fameuses barricades qui se révélaient être les boucliers forger en un long mur épais, comme elles avaient placer de chaque côté sur le rempare en défense, ces dernières tenant grâce au support les dressant tandis que d'autres grandes arbalètes arc-lance avaient été placer derrière. Aux nombres de quatre, deux de chaque côté du chemin alors que des lances et autres munitions avaient été placer à leurs côtés, quelques nains et elfes s'étaient mis aux commandes, prêt à les utiliser dès qu'ils auraient le signal, autant que le champ libre. Pendant que les catapultes, toujours à l'intérieur d'Erebor, étaient elles aussi prête à être de nouveaux mise en fonctionnement pour faire pleuvoir leurs projectiles sur les orques, trolls, wargs et autres.

_ Excellent Lucy! Ou sont Gandalf et Bilbon? Lui demanda Susan sur l'endroit où pouvait être le magicien et le hobbit.

_ Je suis là Susan! Répondit Bilbon en arrivant derrière le char quelque peu essouffler de sa course, en tenant solidement la poignée de Dard dans sa main alors que la magie du feu de la chevalière de l'ainé des Pevensie, continuait d'auréoler sous sa tunique sur sa poitrine. Gandalf est demeuré avec Bard et les autres combattants en arrière... Ils m'ont envoyés pour aider dans la défense, si possible?

_ Dans ce cas, va te placer derrière une des barricades et si tu peux continuer en défense comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent Bilbon. Tu en es encore capable? Lui demanda Susan pour être sur que le hobbit pourrait tenir encore un moment en employant la magie de la Chevalière de son frère.

_ Bien évidemment Susan! Je vais m'en charger.

_ D'accord Bilbon mais attends une seconde? Oin? Gloin? Vous pouvez veillés sur Bilbon, tous les deux? Leur demanda Susan aux deux frères qui vinrent très vite à hocher de la tête.

_ Bien sur Susan! Faîtes ce que vous devez faire Maitre Sacquet, aucun orque n'aura la possibilité de vous approchez! Vint à promettre Gloin alors qu'Oin hocha de la tête à ces paroles, faisant sourire Bilbon qui s'empressa d'aller tenir une position défensive, soutenus par Gloin et Oin qui allaient tous les deux veiller à sa sécurité quand le hobbit allait user de la magie de la chevalière.

_ Parfait! Allons-y Lucy!

_ Attendez les filles? Je viens avec vous...

_ Bofur? Interrogea Lucy alors qu'elle tenait les rennes serrer pendant que Susan grimpa à son tour sur le char qu'elles avaient toutes les deux remis au goût du jour et fait pour un attelage de chevaux.

Alors qu'elles avaient forgé plusieurs boucliers tout autour pour renforcer le char et protéger des personnes de plus haute statue que les nains, tandis que le poste de l'arbalétrier avait été retiré de l'avant et placer sur le côté, avec une seconde sur l'autre. Pendant qu'une forte protection à tête de bélier avait été renforcer à l'avant du poitrail des deux chevaux pour les protéger, autant que pour assommer les orques au passage qu'ils allaient percutés pour forcer la voie. Mais le plus important dans leur prochaine charge était les deux gros tonneaux d'huile qui avaient été mis de chaque côté du char, à l'abri à l'arrière et prêt à être déverser sur le chemin qu'ils allaient se frayer parmis les rangs ennemis avant d'y mettre le feu comme convenu.

Et les deux sœurs Pevensie regardèrent le nain au chapeau accourir vers eux avant de monter directement sur le char sans laisser une seule opportunité à Susan et à Lucy de dire quoi que se soit.

_ Vous venez les filles?

_ Bofur, tu...

_ Avoir de l'aide en plus Susan, ne pourra pas nous faire de mal; lui fit remarquer Lucy sur l'appui que pourrait leur donner le nain avec eux sur le char.

_ Très bien Bofur dans ce cas, tu vas...

_ Nous allons nous aussi vous accompagnez Mesdames.

_ Je ne crois pas que...

_ Vous pouvez monter avec nous; accepta volontiers Lucy à la proposition de Legolas, se désignant lui et Tauriel alors qu'elle empêcha ainsi à Susan de répondre par la négation à leur encontre. Bofur va venir avec moi en renfort et vous autres, vous serez aux postes des arbalétriers, d'accord?

_ Excellente idée Lucy! Allons-y vous autres, qu'attendez-vous? Leur lança Bofur avec amusement à leur attention, notant facilement la tension entre le Prince elfe et la Reine de Narnia alors que Tauriel monta à son tour sur le char, forçant les deux autres à en faire de même.

Ou pendant que Lucy avait donner un bouclier à Bofur pour lui couvrir le dos, lui aussi, Susan et Legolas furent à peine monter dans le char, prenant tous les deux leur place. A l'avant pour la première qui rengaina sa lame et attrapa une des flèches de l'un des carquois placer à ces côtés dans le char, tandis que le second prit l'arbalète naine du côté gauche puisque Tauriel s'était placé au poste de droite. Prête à user de l'arbalète naine contre les orques, tout en tenant son propre arc elfe et ces flèches à l'emploi, si besoin était, que Lucy avec Bofur à ces côtés, fit charger Clair de Lune et Belle, droit vers les orques.

Ils furent obliger de contourner d'abord les nains et les elfes sur le champ de bataille avant de diriger les deux juments à charger de plein fouet sur les orques, alors que les tirs des trois archers faisaient mouche à chaque fois. Tandis que, à son poste derrière Lucy, Bofur poussait des cris de joie et de guerre, tout en tenant son arme d'une main et se tenant de l'autre, prêt à toute réplique vers la benjamine de la famille Pevensie qui dirigeait sans peine les deux juments parmi les rangs d'orques.

Tout en donnant le signal au nain qui savait quoi faire puisque Lucy le lui avait expliqué juste avant qu'elle ne charge, Bofur perça un trou dans le premier tonneau d'huile à sa droite, déversant son contenu sur leur chemin parmi les rangs des orques auxquels il se forçait un passage. Sauf que Lucy parvint à leur faire effectuer deux tours parmi les orques et à la limite des géants de pierre qui continuaient de casser quelques têtes au passage, comme les arbres en retrait derrière les armées à lancer des projectiles lorsque le sol se mit une nouvelle fois à trembler sous leurs pieds, sabots et pattes.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que...? S'exclama Susan s'accrochant aux accroches devant elle alors que le char était toujours en mouvement, rivant son regard vers les autres autour d'elle, à la recherche de la source de ce nouveau grondement. Ca ne venait pas de la Montagne?

_ Non Susan! Ni des arbres ou du fleuve, on aurait dis...

_ Là-haut! Vint à crier Bofur en coupant les paroles de Lucy lorsqu'il finit par repérer l'origine du son qui vint d'un seul lieu.

Un lieu qui se trouvait hors de leur porté et dont ils savaient tous se trouvait deux des leurs, alors que d'autres allaient à leur rencontre pour les récupérer avant que cette seconde armée n'arrive sur eux.

A Raven Hill.

_ Par Aslan, mais qu'est-ce que Peter était encore en train de faire? S'écria Susan, se doutant parfaitement que cela ne pouvait venir que de lui seul qui se trouvait là-haut. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore démolir au passage?

_ Si Peter peut démolir Azog au passage, Susan, je ne dirais pas non, loin de là; lui fit remarquer Lucy sur ce dont elle espérait grandement qui se produise là-haut.

Que quoi qu'il se passe réellement à Raven Hill que les leurs parviendront à avoir Azog une bonne fois pour toute. Et mettre un terme à toute cette histoire par la même occasion.

.xXx.

Ils avaient eux aussi ressentis sans peine le grondement venant de Raven Hill mais se trouvant plus proche de la zone que tous les autres sur le champ de bataille dans la vallée en contrebas. Surtout pour ce qui était de se recevoir des blocs de pierre sur la tête des ruines de Raven Hill au-dessus sur le chemin qui allait jusqu'à la colline.

Ayant repousser les orques devant eux, constatant sans peine des autres corps sans vie des orques qui avaient dû croiser la route des deux frères Pevensie, Thorin n'avait pas eux le temps de mettre en garde le reste des siens derrière lui que le brouillard dense termina par leur tomber dessus. Les obligeant à ralentir, surtout à cause de leur incapacité à voir autour d'eux à seulement quelques mètres.

_ Qu'est-ce que...? S'exclama Kili fort surpris, comme tous les autres Durin de ce changement radicale de climat.

_ Ce brouillard est tombé bien trop rapidement pour être naturel; fit remarquer Balin sur ce dont il pensait de ce «brouillard».

_ Vous croyez que s'est encore un sale tour d'Azog? Questionna Fili, demeurant sur ces gardes et n'aimant nullement ne pas voir son environnement, comme d'un possible adversaire se cachant dans la brume.

_ Si cela est le cas, il a dû le tendre pour le gamin; fit remarquer Dwalin sur le fait que le Profanateur paraissait mettre tout en œuvre pour avoir la main sur le gamin. Après lui avoir crever les yeux, qu'est-ce que ce salopard a prévu d'autre pour lui?

_ Je l'ignore Dwalin mais nous devons retrouver Peter avant qu'Azog ne lui mette la main dessus ou inversement, et le ramener lui et Edmund en bas avant que les autres ne débarquent; vint à leur rappeler Thorin sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, tout en ayant ralentis sa propre monture comme les autres pour avancer doucement sur le chemin, en demeurant sur leurs gardes. Continuons d'avancer, Raven Hill n'est plus très...

Seulement, Thorin ne put en dire d'avantage que le grondement avait eu lieu, les forçant à stopper leurs montures respectives alors que le sol sous eux s'était mis dangereusement à être secouer leur prouvant à tous, sans conteste que l'origine de la secousse ne se trouvait pas très loin de leur position. Où, avant même qu'ils n'aient pus prévoir quelque chose, entendant facilement le son d'un éboulement non loin d'eux, les forçant à s'arrêter et à ne plus bouger, tout en tentant de contrôler les béliers pour éviter une ruée lorsque quelque chose finit par se produire.

D'abord ils vinrent à percevoir une détonation comme un coup de tonnerre avant qu'un éclat de lumière n'attire leur regard sur leur gauche, plus haut de leur position. Pour finir avec un souffle chaud qui les traversa en venant à dissiper la brume autour d'eux, leur permettant ainsi de voir parfaitement leur environnement. Aussi bien que l'éboulement qui s'était créer sur leur chemin, leur bloquant la voie qui serait impossible au char de passer mais pas pour les béliers avec des cavaliers.

_ Qu'est ce que s'était que ça? Vous croyez que...?

_ Peter a dû atteindre la source de la brume et le détruire par la même occasion; se douta Thorin de ce que le Pevensie avait dû faire, en répondant ainsi à la question informulé de Kili. Il nous faut continuer!

_ Mais nous ne pourrons continuer avec le char, Thorin?

_ Coupez les courroie! Leur ordonna Balin avant que tous ne se tournent vers lui à ces paroles, stoppant ainsi la possible réponse de Thorin à Fili. Chevauchez les béliers!

_ Mais Balin...

_ Il y a belle lurette que je ne monte plus les béliers; leur souria Balin, surtout aux paroles de Dwalin qui avait parfaitement saisis à son ordre, que celui-ci ne serait pas du voyage. Je redescendrai avec les autres béliers pour les prévenir de ce qui s'est produit et... Promettez-moi que vous redescendrez tous avec les petits?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Balin, nous allons revenir. Nous reviendrons tous; lui jura Thorin sur la promesse qu'il faisait à son vieil ami et cousin. Fait attention à toi surtout? Allons-y vous autres! Dépêchons nous!

Et l'instant d'après, après avoir saluer Balin qui leur souria une dernière fois, Dwalin, Fili et Kili se dépêchèrent de descendre du char pour aller couper les courroies retenant les trois derniers boucs de l'attelage, les chevauchant par la suite pour suivre Thorin pour gravir l'éboulement de rocher. Tandis que Balin fit faire demi-tour aux trois béliers qui lui restaient, priant Durin de prendre soin des garçons et de sa famille pour qu'ils reviennent tous en entier à Erebor.

Alors que, sans un regard en arrière, Thorin, Fili, Kili et Dwalin vinrent à poursuivre la charge, fonçant droit sur Raven Hill, espérant de tout cœur pouvoir arriver à temps, quoi qu'il se soit passé là-haut sur la colline au corbeau?

.xXx.

Il était en train de maudire le Profanateur, autant que les manigances de Sauron, parce qu'il pouvait parfaitement le ressentir autour de lui. Avoir été autant en contact avec le Serviteur de Morgoth dans Dol Guldur, Edmund pouvait sans peine reconnaître cette nuisance maléfique dans le brouillard dense qui était tombé sur eux et que cela était sans conteste son œuvre.

Sauron avait dû remettre à Azog d'autres pièges pour tenter d'atteindre son ainé, faisant d'avantage grogner Edmund d'inquiétude pour son frère. Qu'est ce que ces sales types voulaient tant de son frère?

Mais Edmund pourrait se poser d'avantage des questions plus tard quand il aura réussi à s'extraire de la brume avec Ebène, qui continuait toujours de charger, ne s'étant pas un instant arrêté depuis qu'ils avaient perdus Peter et Cornélia de vue. Et cela devait faire plusieurs minutes que l'étalon noir continuait sa course, rendant de plus en plus Edmund mal à l'aise, qui avait le pressentiment qu'ils avaient dû s'éloigner de Raven Hill. Les ruines de Raven Hill ne se trouvaient pas si haut et aussi loin lorsque le brouillard leur était tombé dessus plus tôt?

Donc le jeune Pevensie avait de plus en plus la mauvaise impression que lui et Ebène s'étaient tous les deux écartés de la route de Raven Hill, aussi bien que d'avoir laisser Peter et Cornélia tous seuls, sans aucun possible renfort en appui. Stoppant nette Ebène dans sa course, Edmund la fit tourner sur ces pas, se doutant parfaitement que son ainé et sa licorne se trouvaient tous les deux derrière eux.

_ Peter? L'appela Edmund en criant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, en espérant que sa voix pourrait traverser ce brouillard maléfique les étouffant lorsque cela vint à se produire.

Parvenant à entendre une détonation comme si la foudre était tombé avec un flash de lumière qu'il discerna plus loin en contrebas de sa position, sachant pertinemment ce que cela était, Edmund vit une onde de choc lumineuse émaner du flash se propager tout autour. Finissant par atteindre Edmund et Ebène qui perçurent la vague de chaleur les traverser alors que le brouillard maléfique fut totalement lever, ne laissant qu'une légère brume matinale naturelle englober les ruines de Raven Hill à plus de cinq kilomètres en contrebas de sa position. Eloignement qui fit souffler d'agacement Edmund de constater que sa mauvaise intuition avait été fondé, il avait poursuivi sa course plus au Nord en s'éloignant de Raven Hill avec Ebène, en laissant ainsi bel et bien Peter et Cornélia sans appui.

Edmund allait réellement commettre un massacre lorsqu'il allait mettre la main sur Azog et ces sbires, si ces derniers avaient fait le moindre mal à son frère, le blessant d'avantage qu'il ne l'était déjà avec tout ce qu'il s'était pris depuis le début de la bataille.

Sauf que le jeune Pevensie n'eut guère la possibilité de faire charger son étalon noir pour retourner à Raven Hill, que sa monture se mit à hennir d'inquiétude, son regard vriller sur ces arrières et poussant son cavalier à se retourner quand il vint à percevoir des bruits de pas dans son dos.

_ Dîtes moi que c'est une blague? Grogna Edmund en avisant ce qui lui chargeait dessus, le forçant à réagir avant que ces derniers ne soient sur lui. Et merde!

Et les premières légions de la seconde armée vinrent à leur charger dessus.

* * *

 **Je sais, je sais, je suis horrible de finir sur une telle séquence pas vraie? XD**

 **sinon, votre avis dessus?**

 **comme d'habitude, la suite sera pour la dimanche prochain ;)**

 **bon dimanche et bonne semaine à tous =D**

 **big bis :)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	72. Chapitre 71 Au Porte d'un Destin

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis, voici la suite de ce crossover avec la dernière partie de la Bataille, concernant le passage de Raven Hill :) et on revient à Peter pour savoir ce qui s'est produit de son côté, que j'avais laisser en silence dans le précédent chapitre ;)**

 **je vous préviens d'avance que ce chapitre et les prochains vous mettrons sous pression alors soyez patient et des nerfs d'acier ;) mais avec la teneur du titre, je pense que vous avez tous saisis :)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en ayant hâte de connaitre ton avis sur cette suite =D**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 71: Au porte d'un Destin Funeste**

 __ Dîtes moi que c'est une blague? Grogna Edmund en avisant ce qui lui chargeait dessus, le forçant à réagir avant que ces derniers ne soient sur lui. Et merde!_

 _Et les premières légions de la seconde armée vinrent à leur charger dessus._

.xXx _._

Il ne savait plus trop ce qui s'était passé exactement?

Peter avait tout simplement de la difficulté de se rappeler, comme de mettre en ordre son esprit avec la migraine carabinier dans laquelle se trouvait sa tête en cet instant précis. Comme si son crâne avait servis d'enclume et qu'un marteau ne cessait de cogner avec force dessus, l'assommant à moitié alors que le fait qu'il se trouvait déjà dans le noir le plus complet, accentuait d'avantage le vertige qui le saisissait. Lui donnant cette impression d'être dans un grand manège qui ne cessait de faire des tonneaux, le rendant tout à fait des plus malades tandis qu'il termina par s'en rendre compte.

Que ces mains et ces pieds avaient été solidement attachés par des liens des plus serrer autour de ces poignets et de ces chevilles, étendus à même le sol sur de la pierre froide alors qu'il percevait des pas autour de lui. Lui prouvant ainsi qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette «pièce». Pièce que les sons et échos autour de lui, permirent à Peter de discerner la salle, autant que les deux orques qui paraissaient de garde pour le surveiller, qui se trouvait dans les sous-sols de Raven Hill.

Là ou Azog et ces sbires avaient caché la source originaire de la brume maléfique qui avait masqué Raven Hill et ces environs. Et qui avait poussé Peter à l'atteindre pour la détruire pour lever le sort, terminant enfin par se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit plus tôt.

 _Après avoir prier Aslan de veiller sur son frère qu'il ne pouvait plus discerner et entendre à cause de cette brume compacte annihilant son «sonar», Peter avait diriger Cornélia sur la route de Raven Hill. La faisant avancer au trot que charger au galop pour ainsi avoir le temps de réagir à une quelconque attaque d'orque qui pourrait le charger, sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait d'autres sbires d'Azog dans les ruines, Peter demeurait des plus prudents._

 _Alors lorsque Cornélia termina par atteindre les escaliers grimpant au premier niveau débutant la partie Est de Raven Hill, de l'autre côté du lac geler, Peter se félicita d'avoir visiter les lieux quelques jours plus tôt. En ayant ainsi mémoriser le lieu en s'étant créer une carte mentale de Raven Hill lorsque le moment serait venu de faire ce qu'il devait y faire là-haut, Peter guida sans peine Cornélia sur le chemin, terminant enfin par croiser de nouveau des orques devant eux. Ces derniers ne firent d'ailleurs pas longtemps long feu face à la charge et aux sabots, aussi bien devant la lame et le bouclier de son cavalier qui la dirigea sans peine dans les ruines, repoussant tous les obstacles jusqu'à atteindre le promontoire de l'Est sur la partie geler du mini-lac former avant la chute d'eau. Dont une partie des chutes d'eau geler avaient été briser lorsque l'ainé des Pevensie avait lancé son attaque magique pour détruire l'avant poste du Profanateur._

 _Parvenant à percevoir l'eau couler en contrebas comme le son de la bataille résonnant dans la vallée, Peter stoppa Cornélia et termina par descendre de son dos, demeurent en alerte et sur le qui-vive à une nouvelle charge d'orque sur eux. Mais hormis la dizaine qui avait essayé de les arrêter dans leur avancée de la partie Est de Raven Hill, il ne paraissait plus avoir aucun sbire d'Azog de ce côté de la rive, sachant par expérience qu'ils se trouvaient tous de l'autre côté. Que le Profanateur et ces acolytes étaient quelques part cacher dans les ruines du côté Ouest, attendant patiemment que le Porteur du Lion vienne à eux._

 _Peter ne se trouvait nullement des plus stupides et savait parfaitement qu'il y avait un risque, un grand risque, pour qu'Azog et les siens parviennent à avoir le dessus sur lui aux vus de l'état dégradant dans lequel il se trouvait lui-même. Qu'il y avait cinquante pour cent de chance, voir plus, qu'il ne puisse nullement résister encore longtemps au Mal grandissant en lui, surtout s'il devait détruire cette «chose» qui couvrait tout Raven Hill de toute cette brume dense et ces environs. Que son acte risquait de l'affaiblir d'avantage et de le mener à sa..._

 _Se secouant les méninges pour l'empêcher de penser à de telles idées sombre, Peter dut reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs, autant que d'essayer de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur lorsqu'il se remémora cette terrible vision du destin des trois Durin. Celle qui avait toute les chances de devenir réelle s'il ne prenait pas garde et qu'il s'était juré d'empêcher par tous les moyens. Et il allait réussir!_

 _Peter arriverait à empêcher la Faucheuse de s'emparer de la vie de Thorin, de Fili et de Kili. Il n'allait pas laisser le Destin prendre leurs vies! Aslan avait affirmer qu'il pourrait empêcher ce destin funeste de se produire et il allait y arriver. Peter se le jura sur sa propre vie qu'il ne laisserait rien de mal arriver au Roi d'Erebor et à ces Héritiers, tant qu'il aurait son mot à dire._

 _Déterminer et confiant dans sa décision, Peter caressa une dernière fois Cornélia, lui ordonnant de demeurer ici et de faire attention à elle jusqu'à son retour. Et resserrant la garde sur son arme et son bouclier, Peter se dirigea vers sa gauche, là ou se trouvait les marches quittant le promontoire et menant droit sur le mini-lac geler qui paraissait encore solide pour lui laisser la possibilité de le traverser sans risquer de couler au fond. Ou lorsqu'il parvint à atteindre les escaliers menant à la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, Peter redoubla de prudence et de concentration, parvenant sans peine à ressentir les effets négatives de «l'entité» qui causait ces problèmes climatiques. Comme de parvenir à localiser le point d'origine de l'endroit où avait dû être placer cette chose dans cette partie des ruines? Non pas grâce à son «sonar» qui ne pouvait que le manœuvrer sur seulement cinq mètres autour de lui, mais parce que la douleur de son corps paraissait se renforcer dans une direction que dans un autre. Ce qui lui mit facilement la puce à l'oreille que plus il allait se rapprocher du point d'origine et plus il allait être de plus en plus mal. Ce qui en fin de compte n'était pas pour le rassurer?_

 ___ _ **Ne vous en faîtes pas Votre Majesté, tout se passera bien**_ _; lui promit une voix grave et déterminer dans son esprit._

 __ Erebor?_

 ___ _ **Je serai avec vous jusqu'à la fin mon jeune Roi**_ _; lui jura doucement l'Esprit de la Montagne dans sa conscience avant de percevoir la magie chaleureuse de l'être s'infiltrer une nouvelle fois dans son corps par le biais de l'Arkenstone, toujours soigneusement ranger dans l'une des poches à sa ceinture._

 __ Merci Erebor; le remercia chaleureusement Peter en percevant un regain de force reprendre place dans son corps en effaçant les parties douloureuses de ces membres lorsqu'il dut se reconcentrer sur son environnement et les orques lui chargeant dessus._

 _Les dix prochaines minutes, Peter les avait passées à combattre les orques venant à lui alors qu'il avançait petit à petit dans les ruines, parvenant à se frayer un chemin dans l'ancienne tour qui servait autrefois de volière aux corbeaux. Et qui, dans sa vision, serait de là-haut qu'Azog viendrait à assassiner Fili, qui lui donna des sueurs froides à Peter rien que d'y penser avant de se secouer de nouveau et de refocaliser son attention sur les orques qui continuaient d'arriver jusqu'à lui._

 _Ces derniers qui étaient en train de se faire de plus en plus nombreux aux files de ces pas le menant dans les souterrains de la tour de Raven Hill, sachant pertinemment que la menace se trouvait encore plus bas. Aussi bien que la source de la magie noire, autant qu'Azog qui devait parfaitement l'y attendre par la même occasion._

 _Mais Peter était parfaitement prêt à faire face au Profanateur et à mettre un terme à toute cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toute._

 _Bloquant la lame d'un orque d'un côté avec son bouclier et repoussant une épée de sa propre arme d'un autre orque derrière lui, les deux derniers qui l'avaient pris en tenaille dans le dernier couloir menant à la salle ou se trouvait sans nulle doute la chose qu'ils «protégeaient». Peter frappa dans le genou de l'orque dont il avait parer l'épée de son bouclier avant de lui fracasser celui-ci sur la tête quand il fut à genoux, pour ensuite refocaliser son attention entièrement sur son dernier adversaire. Dont il vint à dévier sa lame de son bouclier sur le côté pour finir par lui planter son arme dans la poitrine jusqu'à la garde, avant de s'aider de son pied qu'il posa sur son estomac pour le repousser violemment en arrière, autant que pour dégager son arme de sa carcasse. Ou celle-ci vint à retomber lourdement sur la porte de bois fermant la salle derrière, qu'il décrocha de ces gongs à la chute du corps dessus alors que Peter essaya de ne pas faire cas du léger chancellement de ces pas à l'air maléfique se dégageant ouvertement de cette pièce. Et dans laquelle il allait devoir entrer?_

 _Rien que d'y penser, cela lui mettait grandement les nerfs à vifs avant de reprendre une profonde respiration et d'avancer droit à la rencontre de ce qui se trouvait enfermer à l'intérieur de cette salle. Autant les choses purement matériels que vivantes._

 _Pour la chose vivante, Peter n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître l'aura, autant que la silhouette massive du Profanateur qu'il discernait sans peine. Celui-ci se tenant droit et parfaitement indemne de son petit vol planer plus tôt, lors de l'attaque magique du Pevensie, juste à côté d'un petit autel de pierre circulaire ou avait été déposer un petit couffin sur lequel reposait un objet circulaire. Comme une espèce d'énorme boule de verre d'ou Peter put percevoir toute la malveillance et l'aura malsaine qu'elle dégageait, lui faisant pleinement comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la source du brouillard maléfique qui était tombé sur Raven Hill._

 _Mais, même si Peter savait que cette chose était des plus dangereuse et qu'elle devrait être détruite, ressentant la conscience de l'Esprit de la Montagne se focaliser sur cette entité, le Pevensie riva son attention vers l'autre être vivant de la pièce hormis lui. Azog qui, bien que tout à fait sur de lui et de sa victoire face au Porteur du Lion face à lui, en jugeant de son état, autant que des yeux crever qui avaient teintés de rouge tout le contour de ces yeux, l'orque pâle demeurait à sa place juste à la droite de l'entité._

 _Globe de verre que l'Esprit de la Montagne vint à lui décrire qu'il s'agissait d'un Palantir, d'une pierre de vision. Pas quelque chose dont Peter devait prendre à la légère, même s'il ignorait ce que pouvait être un «Palantir», aux vus du nom comme de son appellation de «pierre de vision», ça devait être quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant... Et donc, dans leur cas, de dangereux qui devait être mis hors d'état de nuire. Aussi bien que le Profanateur par la même occasion, vers lequel Peter finit par tourner la tête, montrant ainsi à ce dernier qu'il savait qu'il était là malgré son «handicap»._

 _ **_ Tu es donc venu à nous Porteur du Lion?**_

 __ J'ai reçu amplement ton invitation pour venir te voir Azog; lui fit remarquer Peter avec nonchalance, parvenant à comprendre la langue noire, tout en lui désignant la perte de ces yeux de sa main gauche tenant son bouclier avant de lui demander avec ironie. Et toi Azog? As-tu bien reçu mon invitation? Tu n'as pas trop été casser dans ton jolie vol planer?_

 ___ _ **Tu riras moins quand j'aurai mis la main sur toi, Porteur du Lion**_ _; le mit en garde Azog sur ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver au garçon._

 __ Je suis d'ailleurs curieux de ce que tu comptes me faire exactement Azog? Lui demanda Peter curieux, tout en demeurant ouvertement sur ces gardes devant le Profanateur, en ne relâchant jamais son attention sur lui. Comment comptes-tu me vaincre exactement? En me décapitant, comme tu aimes si bien le faire?_

 ___ _ **Je crois que je vais t'abimer encore un peu avant de te ramener à mon Maitre.**_

 __ Ah oui, Edmund m'avait avertis de cette idée saugrenue que tu voulais l'utiliser contre moi pour m'atteindre et m'attraper? Je suis dans ce cas heureux que mon frère ne soit pas là, parce que je ne vais nullement retenir mes coups contre toi, Azog; le mit en garde le Pevensie avec sérieux sur ce qui risquait d'advenir du Profanateur dans quelques instants._

 ___ _ **Ce qui ne serait pas aussi mon cas Porteur du Lion!**_ _Lui rétorqua Azog avant de le charger l'instant d'après avec une massue empoigner dans sa main droite et une lame à deux pointes faisant office de membre gauche à la place de cette griffe qu'il abordait la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vus après leur rencontre avec les gobelins dans les Monts Brumeux._

 _Peter avait passé les premiers instants de leur face à face à bloquer les attaques du Profanateur, tentant de trouver ces marques et de s'habituer aux coups donner par l'orque pâle avant que le Pevensie ne passe à son tour à l'offensive. Après tout, la meilleure défense était l'attaque, tout le monde le savait parfaitement et les Souverains de Narnia par la même occasion._

 _Les coups échanger entre les deux adversaires furent des plus brutales et sans aucunes retenues, alors que Peter devait garder une certaine distance de sécurité avec le Palantir lorsque, en reculant devant la charge d'Azog pour garder aussi ces distances avec lui, il s'était trop rapproché de la pierre. Et à l'instant même où il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de celle-ci, une sorte de champ électrique se dégageait du Palantir et venait à se répandre en lui, le sonnant sur le coup sous les charges électriques qu'il se recevait. Avant de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible et de reculer devant le Profanateur qui essayait de le pousser dans la zone de la pierre pour le piéger et le saisir pour de bon. Sauf que Peter ne se trouvait pas être né de la dernière pluie et avec l'appui de l'Esprit de la Montagne qui l'aida à lutter face aux effets négatives émanant du Palantir, le Pevensie put amplement se focaliser sur son face à face avec le Profanateur, redoublant d'effort pour parvenir à l'abattre._

 _Mais le garçon n'eut plus une seule idée cohérente lorsque l'Esprit de la Montagne vint à lui faire parvenir une image de la bataille se déroulant plus bas dans la vallée. Seulement, celui-ci ne paraissait nullement vouloir lui montrer que la Compagnie avec ses deux sœurs parvenaient à tenir tête à l'armée avec les nains, les elfes et les Esprits de la Nature, en faisant évacuer la population de Dale dans la Montagne. Cependant, ce que la Montagne voulait lui montrer de bien précis, était un groupe, composer d'un cavalier bélier et d'un char de guerre nain chargeant droit vers le chemin menant à Raven Hill que, même malgré la distance, Peter n'eut aucune difficulté à les reconnaître._

 _Balin et Dwalin avec Fili et Kili sur le char. Et Thorin sur le bélier menant la charge pour Raven Hill._

 _A cette vision, Peter ne put empêcher une terreur de le prendre en sachant que ces derniers allaient droit sur le brouillard et que, s'il y avait encore des orques dans les parages, ils allaient avoir toutes les difficultés pour les voir leur charger dessus. Surtout qu'Edmund aussi devait être pris au piège, quelque part dans ce brouillard, ne sachant nullement où il se trouvait lui aussi? Ce qui le décida de mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute à ce sort en premier et après se focaliser totalement sur Azog._

 _Sa décision prise, Peter chargea comme un bélier, bouclier en avant, droit sur Azog, surprenant quelque peu le Profanateur qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il se prit le mur dans le dos, le sonnant quelque peu avant que le Pevensie ne le balance dans la pièce. De l'autre côté du Palantir, lui laissant ainsi l'ouverture dont il avait besoin pour charger, Peter empoigna son arme à deux mains avant de la lever au-dessus de sa tête, laissant son aura blanche nimber une nouvelle fois sa lame de flamme bleue._

 _La seconde d'après, ne tenant nullement compte du champ électrique qui s'était accroché à lui à son approche, le faisant grincer des dents aux courant parcourant son corps que Peter vint à fracasser son arme de toutes ces forces sur le Palantir avant de perdre sa motricité à cause des décharges. Et lorsque son arme embraser de flamme vint à heurter la surface du Palantir, alors qu'Azog s'était relevé et allait tenté de le faire reculer, pour l'éloigner de la pierre, il y eut un flash émanant des deux forces se percutant de plein fouet. L'aura sombre émergeant du Palantir et celle irradiante de la lame de l'Envoyé d'Aslan qui, après une bref seconde où les deux magies parurent lutter de force égales, la magie de la Montagne termina par venir soutenir le garçon dans le combat. L'instant d'après, le flash se fit plus lumineux et irradiant avant d'imploser, en aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception de Peter qui eut une migraine carabinier qui disparut à l'instant même où une onde de choc se propagea depuis le Palantir briser._

 _Projetant les deux protagonistes durement contre les parois de la salle autour, qui tremblèrent sous l'onde de choc, autant que tout Raven Hill et les alentours, Peter n'eut guère la possibilité de se protéger un minimum qu'il fut littéralement assommer sur le coup. Terminant par perdre connaissance avant même de s'effondrer sur le sol, Peter avait eu tout juste le temps d'entendre son nom être crier avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres._

Et maintenant qu'il reprenait un semblant de connaissance avec la réalité, en se rappelant totalement comment il avait fait pour en terminer là, Peter tenta de se focaliser sur ces liens et d'essayer de se délivrer de ces entraves, en mettant de côté sa tête et son dos douloureux. Le Pevensie termina par se rendre compte de quelque chose qui lui fit amplement monter l'adrénaline dans ces veines lorsqu'il vint de nouveau à percevoir les auras dans Raven Hill.

Des auras qui se trouvaient beaucoup trop proche des orques et d'Azog à son goût pour que tout vienne à bien se passer pour les premiers, lui faisant monter une colère et une fureur sans nom.

Peter s'était juré de réussir cette mission et il allait la réussir coûte que coûte.

.xXx.

Dès que la brume avait été levé et que leurs montures avaient réussis à gravir sans peine l'éboulement de rocher bloquant la voie, Thorin et les autres avaient poursuivis leur charge droit sur Raven Hill. Jugeant des corps d'orques que les béliers enjambèrent sans peine alors que d'autres, bien vivant cette fois, essayèrent de stopper la course des quatre nains. Mais mener par les béliers de Thorin et de Dwalin, ces derniers ne laissèrent aucune chance aux orques de faire quoi que se soit contre eux qu'ils tombèrent morts sous l'épée et la hache des deux nains. Pendant que, derrière eux, les béliers de Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux emprunter des chemins différents mais qui terminaient par atteindre le même objectif à la fin qui se trouvait être le promontoire de la partie Est de Raven Hill.

L'atteignant le premier, Thorin prit l'élan de la charge de son bélier pour sauter de sa selle droit sur le premier orque l'atteignant dès que sa monture gravit les marches droit sur le promontoire. Pourfendant celui-ci avant de se baisser pour éviter l'attaque du second alors que Dwalin arriva à son tour, descendant du dos de sa monture en envoyant sa hache-marteau dans la tête de ce dernier alors que Thorin planta son arme dans l'orque qui avait essayer d'avoir sa tête. L'envoyant sur le côté en pourfendant un autre orque qui arriva sur lui ou tombant à la renverse sur un petit autel de pierre circulaire, Thorin n'hésita pas une seconde à lui couper la tête de sa lame, engageant le combat avec un autre tandis que les béliers de Fili et de Kili finirent tous les deux par débarquer. Les deux frères nains sautant à leurs tours du dos de leurs montures, pour engager le combat au côté de Thorin et de Dwalin devant la dizaine d'orques qui vint à eux sur cette partie des ruines de Raven Hill.

Et étant les meilleurs guerriers de la Compagnie, les orques ne firent pas longtemps long feu devant eux, les deux frères combattants côte à côte alors que les cousins étaient de l'autre côté, fracassant tous les orques venant à eux avant que le silence ne tombe sur eux après que Kili ait abattu le dernier orque restant. Silence glacial qui interpela les quatre nains qui rivèrent tous leur attention vers la rive Ouest, ayant tous le pressentiment que s'était là-bas qu'avait émergé le flash de lumière mais un affreux doute les prit aux vus du silence des lieux.

S'était tout simplement impossible qu'il n'y ait pas un seul bruit alors que, si le flash de lumière venait bel et bien de Peter, lui et Edmund devaient se trouver tous les deux sur l'autre rive à donner une bonne raclée aux orques se trouvant de l'autre côté. Ou alors ils avaient tous les deux finis par tous les avoir et termineraient par revenir les rejoindre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne voyaient aucun des deux gamins?

Ou pouvaient-ils tous les deux bien être passer?

Une crainte viscérale était en train de grimper dans la poitrine de Thorin sur la possibilité qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de mal aux deux frères pour que ces derniers ne viennent pas les rejoindre de ce côté de Raven Hill. Qu'ils avaient tous les deux finis par...? Non! Thorin refusait de croire à cette possibilité. Les deux gamins étaient vivants et ils allaient revenir!

_ Ou est-ce qu'ils sont passés ces deux idiots? Se demanda Dwalin avec inquiétude pour les deux garçons. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

_ Ca à l'air complètement abandonner? Vous ne croyez pas que... Qu'ils ont été...? Les questionna avec crainte Kili sur la possibilité que les deux avaient pus succomber.

_ Non Kili! Ils sont tous les deux vivants! Lui répliqua Thorin déterminer à garder la foi pour les deux Pevensie. Ils ont peut-être continuer le combat plus loin et...

_ Regardez! Les appela Fili se dirigeant vers leur droite en allant droit à la rencontre d'une silhouette qui finirent tous par reconnaître quand elle vint à s'arrêter juste devant le jeune Prince. C'est Cornélia! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule, ma belle? Peter est avec toi? Et ou sont Edmund et sa monture?

_ Fili! Cette licorne ne peut pas te répondre! Lui répliqua Dwalin en se rapprochant lui aussi de cette dernière pour constater que son armure n'était plus aussi rutilante qu'au début de la bataille, leur prouvant les combats violents auquel elle avait pris part.

_ Certes Dwalin, elle ne peut pas me parler mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle peut nous comprendre; lui fit remarquer Fili en tendant doucement les mains vers elle alors qu'elle avait incliné la tête pour être à son niveau. Alors dis-nous ma belle, ou son les autres? Peter et Edmund sont toujours ensemble? Lui demanda-t'il tout en caressant son museau pour la rassurer et attendant patiemment qu'elle leur donne une possible réponse.

Alors quand Cornélia se mit à hocher de la tête de gauche à droit dans la négation, les quatre nains se mirent à redouter ce que cela voulait dire réellement. Que Peter et Edmund ne se trouvaient plus ensemble? Comment cela avait-il pus se produire?

_ Comment ça les deux gamins ne sont plus ensembles? Lui demanda choquer Dwalin alors que Thorin était encore en train d'encaisser les réponses que la licorne était en train de leur remettre. Ne me dit pas qu'ils ont eux la brillante idée de se séparer tous les deux? Non? Alors comment ont-ils pus être séparer dans ce cas? Lui demanda-t'il lorsque la licorne avait une nouvelle fois hocher de gauche à droite avant de souffler d'exaspération à la dernière question du nain, tout en ne pouvant faire sourire les deux jeunes princes au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé.

En cet instant précis, Dwalin avait lui-même oublié que la licorne ne pouvait nullement lui répondre de vive vois, ne lui laissant que des réponses par oui et non.

_ Tu as oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous répondre de vive voix, Dwalin?

_ Kili?

_ Soyons plus intelligent les gars? Alors... S'ils ne sont pas séparés d'eux-mêmes, c'est que quelque chose d'autre les a séparés...? Ils se sont perdus de vue à cause du brouillard, n'est-ce pas? Lui questionna Fili en lui posant des questions simples, en se rappelant sans peine de la purée de pois qui était tombé plus tôt et dont le sort avait finis par être briser aussi.

Tandis que, encore une fois, la licorne de l'ainé des Pevensie vint à incliner de la tête, répondant ainsi par l'affirmation à la question poser par Fili qui amena d'autres questions à l'esprit des nains par la même occasion. S'ils avaient été séparés à cause du brouillard, grâce au «sonar» de Peter, celui-ci n'aurait pas dû avoir le moindre mal pour remettre la main sur Edmund. Sauf si...

_ Ne me dit pas que Peter a profité du brouillard pour éloigner Edmund et l'empêcher de l'assister contre Azog? Lui demanda Thorin quelque peu énervé, si cela avait été l'idée de l'ainé des Pevensie pour protéger son cadet mais à la réponse que lui servit la licorne, il eut du mal à y croire. Non? Comment ça non? Si Peter ne voulait pas éloigner Edmund, pourquoi il ne l'a pas récupérer?

_ Sauf s'il ne pouvait pas le percevoir? Vint à s'interroger Kili à son tour avant de constater des mines quelque peu interrogatif des autres à son égard. Cette brume était un sort, non? Nous ne pouvions rien voir nous même alors... Est-ce que cela n'avait pas aussi affecter la propre capacité de Peter? C'est cela? Lui demanda-t'il alors que la licorne vint à hocher une nouvelle fois de la tête face à sa question.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il aurait foncé tête baisser sur l'ennemi sans rien voir, strictement rien? Lui demanda Dwalin choquer devant la nouvelle affirmation que lui servit la licorne. Par Mahal, ce gamin n'a aucun instinct de survie! Je vais lui remettre les idées en place moi à ce gamin, dès que je lui mettrais la main dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Thorin? Thorin?

A cette nouvelle, Thorin avait lâché momentanément la discussion alors qu'il était en train de tout emmagasiner des réponses donner par la licorne à leurs questions sur ce qui était arrivé aux deux Pevensie plus tôt. Les deux frères s'étaient tous les deux perdus de vue à cause du brouillard dense jeter plus tôt et l'ainé des deux n'avait pas réussir à remettre la main sur son cadet à cause du sort placer sur Raven Hill. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir de nouveau percevoir son environnement et donc d'aller briser l'enchantement qui le rendait aveugle de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Ce qui ne poussait plus qu'une seule question dans l'esprit de Thorin en cet instant précis.

_ Ou est-il Cornélia? Ou est Peter?

La licorne n'eut besoin que de dresser la tête et de tourner toute son attention, le regard tout aussi inquiet comme tous les autres, river droit sur la partie Ouest de Raven Hill qui était aussi silencieux que le froid le plus glacial. Leur faisant comprendre à tous une possibilité qui les inquiéta plus qu'outre mesure, alors qu'une autre question finit par leur traverser l'esprit.

_ Et Edmund, Cornélia? Tu sais ou il est? Lui demanda Fili souhaitant connaître la position du second frère si la licorne le savait ou non?

Pour toute réponse, le regard toujours inquiet de la licorne alla se vriller droit vers les plaines et les collines surplombant Raven Hill vers le Nord, là par ou devait arriver théoriquement la deuxième armée venant de Gundabad.

_ Je n'aime réellement pas ça; finit par admettre Kili sur ce qu'il pensait des positions que tenaient chacun des frères Pevensie. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Vous croyez qu'Azog aurait pu fuir s'il avait réussi à avoir Peter?

_ J'en doutes fort; finit par admettre Thorin se doutant pertinemment que le Profanateur était là quelques part, détenant sans nulle doute le gamin par la même occasion ou tout autre possibilité qui était aussi envisageable. Fili? Toi et ton frère, fouillez la tour? Faites-vous le plus discret possible. Si vous voyez quelque chose, venez me prévenir. N'attaquez surtout pas, c'est compris? Leur ordonna-t'il comme ordre à suivre que les deux frères hochèrent de la tête avec sérieux. Si vous repérez Azog, revenez immédiatement! Et si vous trouvez Peter, ramenez-le!

_ Et si nous arrivons trop tard Thorin? Lui demanda tout de même Fili, voulant tout de même être sur, même si cela lui coutait de le lui demander cette question.

_ Vous revenez immédiatement. Ne faites rien d'idiot tous les deux, d'accord?

_ On a de la compagnie! Termina par les avertir Dwalin alors que la licorne de Peter se mit déjà en position de défense prête à charger, alors que tous les autres rivèrent leur attention vers l'Est, d'ou venait le danger. Des mercenaires gobelins! Pas plus d'une centaine; indiqua-t'il sur le nombre des créatures immondes qui finirent par arriver en enjambant les ruines derrière, se mettant à leur charger dessus.

_ On va s'en occupez! Vous deux? Les appela Thorin en tournant son attention vers ces deux neveux après s'être avancer devant eux, qui comprirent facilement le message. Allez! Soyez prudent! Leur ordonna-t'il une dernière fois avant de se tenir prêt, avec Dwalin à recevoir les gobelins alors que Cornélia n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde et leur chargea d'amblée dessus, sa corne et ces sabots s'abattant sur ces derniers en ne leur laissant aucune chance.

Tandis que Thorin et Dwalin ne laissèrent nullement la licorne combattre toute seule contre ces derniers, vinrent à se joindre aux hostilités alors que, le plus silencieusement possible, tout en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur le lac geler s'étendant entre les deux parties de Raven Hill, Fili et Kili se dépêchèrent de traverser la surface geler et d'atteindre la partie Ouest. Espérant tous les deux, aussi bien que l'espérait Thorin en cet instant précis, qu'ils viendraient tous les deux à retrouver la trace de Peter et qu'il était toujours vivant.

Aucun des deux jeunes Durin ne souhaitaient retrouver le corps sans vie de l'ainé de la famille Pevensie dans les ruines de Raven Hill.

.xXx.

_ J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie? Dîtes moi que c'est une blague?

_ Que se passe-t'il Susan? Questionna Bofur face aux jurons colorer que la Pevensie était en train de donner, en ayant pâlis à vue d'oeil au rapport que paraissait lui avoir remis l'une des dryades d'un des géants de pierre qui l'avait envoyé pour les prévenir de quelque chose d'important. Lucy? Appela-t'il la benjamine de la famille, devenant de plus en plus inquiet face à leur non réaction.

Après le tremblement et le flash de lumière venant de Raven Hill, les deux sœurs Pevensie avaient toutes les deux repris le combat avec d'avantage d'ardeur. Susan tirant flèche sur flèche droit sur les orques alors que Lucy guidait d'une main de maitre le char qu'elles avaient toutes les deux rafistoler, avec l'appui des nains de la Compagnie, tirer par Clair de Lune et Belle chargeant sur les rangs ennemis. Alors que Bofur se tenait au côté de Lucy pendant que Legolas et Tauriel étaient tous les deux placer de chaque côté de Susan, usant des arbalètes sur les orques, tandis que la benjamine des Pevensie avait fait effectuer des tours parmis les rangs adverses, en laissant couler la trainer d'huile dans leur sillage.

Ou à l'instant même ou les deux tonneaux placer à l'arrière furent totalement vide, Susan n'hésita pas à embraser l'une de ces flèches, alors que Bofur sonna l'alerte pour que les autres chars de guerre viennent à reculer sur le champ, qui alla droit s'abattre sur l'une des trainées d'huile qui prit immédiatement feu. Et la seconde d'après, toutes les lignes devant les pieds des géants de pierre furent piégés dans des allées de flamme qui les emprisonnèrent et vinrent à se répandre sur les orques qui se trouvaient à avoir les pieds dans l'huile. Devenant des torches vivantes qui se mirent à hurler de douleur en venant à courir dans tous les sens, créant une nouvelle panique générale dans leurs rangs, permettant ainsi aux géants de pierre et aux arbres de s'occuper du bataillon ennemi faisant face aux armées naines et elfes se dressant devant les rempares d'Erebor à plusieurs mètres des barricades et stalagmites de glace ériger. Alors que les arbalètes des nains et les catapultes continuaient de lancer leurs lances et leurs boulet de Flamme Eclair qu'ils encore en réserve dans la Montagne. Pendant que Bilbon continuait d'intercepter les projectiles envoyer par les orques par le biais des mains géantes de feu de la Chevalière de Peter, sous la surveillance de Gloin et Oin.

Tandis que Gandalf avait terminé par les rejoindre dans le combat au porte d'Erebor, suivis de Bard et de ces combattants, après avoir été sûr que toute la population avait été évacuer de Dale. Renfort arrivant en même temps que les murs de braiser que les sœurs Pevensie avaient érigés alors que les Etres de la Nature avaient refocaliser toute leur attention sur le bataillon faisant face aux alliés qui furent très vite éliminer par ces derniers. Permettant ainsi aux nains, aussi bien qu'à la cavalerie que les chars de guerre restant, de reformer les lignes derrière Dain toujours jucher sur son sanglier, autant que les elfes et les hommes qui se rangèrent parmi eux, comme la Compagnie de nouveau rassembler derrière les deux sœurs Pevensie, Bofur, Legolas et Tauriel après que Lucy avait fait placer le char juste devant eux. A la fois entre Dain et Thranduil, lui aussi toujours sur le dos de son cervidé, qui fixaient les bataillons d'orques essayant d'éteindre les flammes, alors que la dizaine de statue de pierre d'Erebor tenaient leur position devant eux. Pendant que les arbres se trouvaient en arrière, se tenant juste devant les barricades aux portes d'Erebor et que les créatures marines étaient retournés dans le fleuve s'amassant au pied de la Montagne, attendant de repasser à l'offensive au moment où les orques repasseraient à l'attaque.

Donc, quand l'un des esprits de la Montagne s'était mis à gronder vers les deux sœurs Pevensie, ces dernières ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce que celui-ci tentait de leur dire qu'une des dryades avait quitté le fleuve pour leur traduire les paroles du géants de pierre sous l'attention de tous les membres de la Compagnie porter sur elles.

_ Que se passe-t'il Susan? Lucy? Que vous a donc dit cet Esprit? Leur demanda Gandalf en se rapprochant d'elles avec le reste de la Compagnie, y compris Bilbon, Gloin et Oin qui avaient quitté leur abri derrière les barricades aux exclamations des deux sœurs.

_ C'est Peter, Gandalf! Il... L'Esprit de la Montagne dit que Peter est inconscient et...; débuta Lucy à rapporter des paroles de celui-ci qui entraina des cris alarmer venant des nains autour d'eux.

_ Quoi!

_ Comment ça inconscient?

_ Il a perdu connaissance ou...?

_ Le gamin ne peut pas être mort? C'est un dur à cuire et...

_ Taisez-vous donc tous et laissez les filles parler! Répliqua Bilbon en stoppant nette l'exclamation des nains aux paroles de la benjamine des Pevensie. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire les filles? Est-ce que la Montagne saurait autre chose? Leur demanda-t'il quelque peu inquiet de la réponse qu'il pourrait avoir.

_ Seulement qu'il aurait perdu connaissance après avoir repousser Azog et détruit la chose qui s'était mis à plonger Raven Hill dans le brouillard...; rapporta Susan mal à l'aise de ce que la Montagne leur disait que la dryade était en train de leur traduire pour qu'elles puissent comprendre.

_ Quelle chose exactement? Leur demanda Gandalf. Comme cette espèce de nuage noir qu'Azog a usé tout à l'heure?

_ Non Gandalf. Cette fois-ci, ils auraient utiliser quelque chose d'autre... Une pierre de vision, d'après ce qu'on comprend?

_ Un Palantir?

_ C'est ce terme qu'emploie la dryade, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'un Palantir, Gandalf? L'interrogea Susan sur cet objet qu'ils auraient user sur son frère et qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille réellement.

_ Le Palantir est-il toujours actif?

_ Non, Peter l'a détruit et c'est ce qui lui a fait perdre connaissance. Pourquoi Gandalf?

_ Nous devons faire redescendre Thorin et les autres de là-haut! Tout de suite! Leur affirma Gandalf sur la menace que ces derniers encourraient si le Profanateur avait un autre Palantir en sa possession.

_ Et qui voulez-vous envoyer Gandalf? Lui questionna Dori même s'il était lui-même prêt à y aller pour les avertir de ce qui se passait là-haut que quelqu'un d'autre vint à se proposer.

_ Moi j'irais.

_ Surement pas Bilbon!

_ Je suis le seul d'entre nous tous Gandalf à être protéger par la Chevalière de Peter et elle pourrait même aider à le localiser dans Raven Hill s'il est seulement piéger; prévena le hobbit sur cette éventuelle possibilité que la chevalière du garçon puisse mener jusqu'à lui.

_ Tu en es sûr Bilbon?

_ Oui Lucy! Vous et les autres, occupez-vous de garder l'armée loin la Montagne et je me charge de …

_ Balin!

_ Quoi? Cria surpris Nori surpris à l'exclamation de Ori.

_ C'est Balin qui revient! Leur désigna le frère cadet de Dori et Nori en leur montrant un char plus qu'anarcher à trois béliers tenus par le vieux conseiller et porter par une vague d'eau sur le fleuve pour lui éviter de repasser par le champ de bataille, surprenant plus qu'outre mesure le reste des membres de la Compagnie et tous les autres témoins de la scène.

_ Balin? Mais qu'est-ce que...?

_ Le tremblement qu'a causer ce flash à Raven Hill à produit un éboulement que seul des béliers sans attelage pouvait passer; vint à rapporter Balin en venant à stopper la course de ces trois derniers béliers tirant son char devant les autres membres de sa Compagnie. J'ai dis aux autres de prendre les béliers et de suivre Thorin...

_ Dans ce cas, je vais moi même avoir besoin d'un bélier pour y aller?

_ De quoi parlez-vous Bilbon? Lui demanda Balin fort surpris à l'interrogation du hobbit qui regarda les trois béliers en question, pendant que Dori et Gloin s'étaient à peine concerter tous les deux qu'ils allèrent détachés le bélier de tête du char de Balin et ainsi le confier au hobbit pour sa course à Raven Hill. Que se passe-t'il?

Alors que les autres nains de la Compagnie lui expliquèrent ce qui se passait à Raven Hill par les dires de l'Esprit de la Montagne, dont une part de celui-ci se trouvait en présence de l'ainé des Pevensie, Balin ne put s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus inquiet pour les siens. Affirmant que s'il n'avait pas de vieux os, il aurait encore pu monter sur un bélier et accompagner le hobbit là haut, alors que celui-ci grimpa sur le dos du bélier qu'avait détaché Gloin et Dori, prêt à chevaucher droit sur Raven Hill pour prévenir les autres de ce dont ils avaient été avertis par les Esprits de la Nature. Mais Bilbon ne fut pas le seul à vouloir aller à Raven Hill en renfort pour aider les leurs se trouvant là-haut.

_ Attendez Bilbon! Nous aussi nous allons vous accompagnez! Prévena Bofur, tout en se désignant lui et Bifur, alors que Gloin et Nori vinrent à approuver eux aussi les paroles du nain au chapeau.

Ils allaient tous les quatre pour ramener les leurs avec le hobbit où à poursuivre le combat à Raven Hill si la seconde armée arrivait en premier sur ces derniers.

_ Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous tous d'y aller! Leur ordonna Susan à l'encontre du hobbit et des quatre nain qui s'empressèrent eux aussi d'attraper des béliers pour pouvoir y aller. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que nous en aurons finis avec eux! Les prévena-t'elle devant ce qui leur restait comme bataillon de la première armée du Profanateur.

_ Je vais prévenir Thranduil pour qu'il vous envoi des elfes en appui; leur indiqua Gandalf, tout en accourant vers le Roi elfe alors que Balin fit la même chose pour aller avertir Dain par la même occasion.

_ Allons-y les gars! A Raven Hill! Appela Bilbon au rassemblement de ces quatre camarades nains qui hochèrent de la tête, après avoir chevaucher des béliers qu'ils avaient pris, pour charger tous ensemble droit sur la colline.

_ Faites bien attention à vous tous! Leur lança Lucy priant pour qu'ils reviennent tous indemne. Revenez-nous tous indemne?

_ Je vais y aller aussi!

_ Tauriel?

_ Ils ont besoin de tous les soutiens possibles Legolas; affirma l'ex capitaine des gardes sylvestres à la demande étonné du Prince elfe, même s'il ne l'était pas totalement en fin de compte. Nous devons nous aussi y aller en appui, ils auront besoin de toute l'aide possible; lui rapporta-t'elle sur la question, tout en quittant elle aussi le char d'assaut et commençant à se diriger vers la colline, très vite rejoins par Legolas qui descendit à son tour sous l'attention des sœurs Pevensie et du reste de la Compagnie rester près d'eux pour la suite du combat.

Alors que Gandalf avait terminé par atteindre Thranduil pour l'avertir d'envoyer des renforts à Raven Hill pour aider Thorin et les autres là-haut, sauf que le Roi elfe avait le regard vide de toute expression. Toute son attention vriller droit vers les corps sans vie des elfes ayant perdus le combat face aux orques, dont les dépouilles s'étendaient devant eux avec ceux des nains et des orques, et le reste, qui étaient tombés depuis le début des hostilités.

_ Seigneur? Envoyez vos guerriers à Raven Hill? Les nains vont subir un assaut, il faut soutenir Thorin et les autres; vint à l'avertir Gandalf essouffler, tout en regardant Bilbon, Bofur, Bifur, Gloin et Nori charger droit vers Raven Hill alors que l'un des géants de pierre s'était occuper de leur ouvrir la voie jusqu'au pont pour leur faire ainsi gagner du temps.

_ Allez les soutenir vous même! Le sang des elfes a assez couler pour la défense de cette terre maudite. Plus une goutte ne coulera! L'informa Thranduil déterminer à faire quitter ces troupes de ce champ de bataille dès qu'ils auraient une ouverture possible dans l'armée ennemi.

_ Thranduil? L'appela surpris Gandalf en observant le Roi elfe faire détourner sa monture pour ainsi donner de nouveaux ordres aux restes de son armée d'elfes demeurant sur le champ de bataille.

Sauf que quelqu'un d'autre avait finis par l'entendre et lui coupa ouvertement la route devant tout le monde. Les elfes observant en silence alors que les nains et les hommes demeurèrent surpris et ne sachant pas très bien ce qui se passait exactement. Comme le reste de la Compagnie de Thorin, même si l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie en avait une petite idée sur la question.

_ _Vous n'irez pas plus loin_ ; le mit en garde Tauriel en elfique d'une voix dure et cassante, en le fusillant du regard. Vous ne les abandonnerez pas! Pas cette fois!

_ Ecartez-vous de mon chemin? Lui ordonna Thranduil d'une voix calme et autoritaire, en la fusillant du regard.

_ Tauriel? L'appela inquiète Susan en constatant comme les autres, de la colère autant que des larmes contenues dans ces yeux qui foudroyaient son Roi sans aucune retenues.

_ Les hommes et les nains vont se faire massacrer! Lui répliqua Tauriel à l'encontre de Thranduil, ne souhaitant nullement le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement de cette affaire, comme de fuir le champ de bataille par la même occasion.

_ _Oui. Ils vont mourir_ ; lui asséna Thranduil sans aucun scrupule en elfique pour que, elle seule et ceux connaissant leur langue puisse le comprendre. _Aujourd'hui. Demain. Dans un an. Dans un siècle peut-être, quelle importance? Se sont des mortels_ ; vint-il à lui rappeler cyniquement alors qu'il était descendu de sa monture pour avancer à sa rencontre, pour appuyer d'avantage sur ces paroles qu'il lui déversait au visage.

Mais si Thranduil crut que faire face à Tauriel serait suffisant pour la briser de sa prestance, comme il l'avait toujours fait autrefois, cela n'était pas le cas maintenant. Aujourd'hui, Tauriel n'éprouvait que du dégout et de la répugnance pour ce roi lâche qu'elle avait juré de protéger autrefois, son serment d'allégeance allant se lier à un autre roi qui, lui, méritait amplement le respect qu'on lui donnait et de prendre à cœur sa protection. Surtout si celui-ci se trouvait en danger, Tauriel n'allait nullement le laisser faire face au danger sans recevoir le soutient dont il avait besoin.

Sauf qu'avant, l'elfe rousse allait se faire un plaisir de dire ces quatre vérités à Thranduil et elle n'allait nullement se gêner, lorsqu'elle attrapa une de ces flèches de son carquois et qu'elle banda immédiatement sur son arc. La pointe de flèche pointer directement sur la tête de Thranduil qui se figea, aussi bien que tous les autres témoins de la scène qui regardèrent cet échange de plus en plus étonné et surpris. Alors que les nains et les hommes avaient terminé par comprendre que, quoique qu'avait dis le Roi elfe, cela ne paraissait être nullement de l'avis de l'archère rousse.

_ Vous croyez que votre vie vaut plus que la leur? Alors que l'amour en est absent; lui fit remarquer Tauriel d'une voix briser et courroucer que celui-ci ne cessait de croire que sa vie était plus importante que celle d'autrui, alors que pas un seul instant ces bras ne tremblèrent de la position qu'elle tenait face au Roi Sylvestre. Il n'y a pas d'amour en vous; lui murmura-t'elle sur ce qu'elle savait de lui et avait toujours sus sans jamais le dire à voix haute.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Tauriel allait tout faire pour l'obliger à revoir ces priorités et à savoir ou était réellement sa place. Et celle-ci était au combat avec son peuple et aux côtés de ces alliés, et non à fuir comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Seulement, Tauriel ne vit nullement la manœuvre de Thranduil arriver quand celui-ci allait s'apprêter à dégainer l'une des ces lames de sa main droite, mais qu'une autre personne avait parfaitement remarquer en n'ayant aucune peine de stopper son mouvement et pas d'une manière les plus douce. Susan, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie, qui était descendu du char lorsque l'archère rousse s'était dressé face à Thranduil, demeurant au côté de Legolas à quelques mètres des deux protagonistes. Alors quand Susan avait vu Thranduil se détourner lentement de Tauriel à ces paroles, trop lentement à son goût, elle avait immédiatement réagis en repoussant de ces mains les deux bras tendus des deux elfes. La main gauche de Tauriel tenant son arc de sa main droite en la baissait pour ainsi éviter que, si elle venait à lâcher sa flèche dans le processus, elle ne toucherait personne. Pendant que de sa main gauche, Susan avait poussé contre le coude droit de Thranduil, le stoppant dans son mouvement de tirer sa lame de son fourreau, lui faisant tourner sa tête vers elle avant qu'elle ne lui lance un sourire ironique pour finir par lui envoyer un crochet du droit en plein dans le nez à stupéfaction de tous les témoins.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que...? Susan? Lança choquer Gandalf de l'intervention de l'ainée des sœurs Pevensie dans cette affaire, même s'il n'était contre de remettre un peu des idées claires dans la tête du Roi.

_ Cela défoule Gandalf, vous devriez essayer? Lui lança Susan, un sourire aux lèvres avant de revriller un regard tout aussi glacial vers le Roi elfe. Vous, vous feriez mieux de rester à votre place roitelet, ou je me ferais un plaisir de vous rappelez quel être insignifiant vous êtes réellement? Le mit-elle en garde de faire plus qu'attention à sa prochaine manœuvre, tout en se plaçant ouvertement devant Tauriel.

_ Dame Susan...? Lui demanda Tauriel fort étonné de son intervention en sa faveur.

_ Comme dit un vieux proverbe, « _Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse_ » et je suis mois aussi de l'avis de Tauriel à votre propos, comme bon nombre de vos propres soldats, sans nulle doute; lui rétorqua Susan d'une voix glaciale en le fusillant du regard, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du sang perlant de son nez. Avec ce sang sur le visage, vous me paraissez plus «humain» que vous ne l'êtes!

_ Espèce de...; grogna Thranduil terminant par dégainer sa lame et la portant à la gorge de Susan qui ne bougea pas d'un muscle, en continuant de le foudroyez du regard à la stupéfaction de tous alors que les nains de la Compagnie étaient à deux doigts de charger le Roi elfe. Que savez vous de l'amour toutes les deux? Rien! Leur répliqua-t'il avant que son regard ne se vrille sur Tauriel qui voulut éloigner Susan mais celle-ci la gardait volontairement dans son dos et le plus loin possible de ce Roi elfe. Ce que vous éprouvez pour ce gamin n'en est pas! Vous croyez que c'est de l'amour? Etes-vous prête à mourir pour lui?

_ Et vous à poursuivre dans votre délire alors que nous sommes tous en plein champ de bataille? Lui répliqua Susan à l'encontre du Roi elfe en le foudroyant du regard, pour ainsi le détourner de Tauriel et le concentrer sur elle.

Seulement, une autre personne vint à intervenir en arrêtant une bonne fois pour toute Thranduil en repoussant doucement la lame du Roi de la sienne, l'éloignant de la gorge de la Reine de Narnia, alors que Susan n'eut aucune difficulté pour reconnaître Orcrist. Aussi bien que son propriétaire lorsqu'il se mit en travers de la route de Thranduil, qui vrilla sur celui-ci un regard surpris à son intervention.

_ _Si vous leur faîtes du mal, vous devrez me tuer._

Legolas n'eut pas besoin de répéter sa menace à l'encontre de son père et roi, que Thranduil avait facilement constater que son fils avait été des plus sérieux dans ces paroles et qu'il finit par saisir le message qu'il était en train de lui faire passer.

Son fils était bel et bien en train de se détourner de lui pour de bon.

Terminant par baisser la tête, en ne pouvant se faire à cette idée que son fils s'éloigne de lui, Thranduil ne fut aucun geste vers lui alors que Legolas se détourna de son père et vrilla un instant son attention vers Susan, qui lui rendit son regard.

_ Je pouvais amplement m'occuper de votre père mais... Merci quand même; finit-elle par le remercier tout de même en faisant sourire Legolas, avant que celui-ci ne termine par avancé et se placer au côté de Tauriel.

_ Je viens avec vous.

Appui qui fut amplement suffisante pour Tauriel de savoir que son Prince et camarade allait la soutenir jusqu'au bout de cette bataille, que lui aussi savait où était leur responsabilité dans toute cette histoire et qu'ils allaient soutenir leurs alliés jusqu' à la fin. Mais l'archère rousse n'eut fait qu'un pas dans la direction de Raven Hill, suivis par Legolas qu'ils rivèrent tous les deux leurs regards étonner vers Susan quand cette dernière se mit à siffler à l'aide de ces doigts dans sa bouche, un son strident avant que le bruit d'une cavalcade ne soit entendu vers la montagne.

Mais le bruit n'émergea pas de l'intérieur de la Montagne elle-même mais du pied des rempares, du fleuve pour être plus exactes d'ou émergea deux étalons aquatiques d'eau et de glace qui galopèrent parmis les rangs des alliés. Qu'ils traversèrent sans peine jusqu'à arriver devant Legolas et Tauriel, s'arrêtant devant eux et paraissant attendre quelque chose que la Reine de Narnia leur expliqua.

_ Chevauchez les hippocampes du lac tous les deux! En partant maintenant vous arriverez à rattraper votre retard sur Bilbon et les autres!

_ Merci Lady Susan! La remercia Tauriel en venant à chevaucher l'une des créatures comme Legolas pour la seconde.

_ Nous allons en finir avec ces orques et nous viendrons vous aidez là-haut si vous n'êtes pas tous redescendus d'ici moins d'une demi-heure, compris? Les prévena la Reine de Narnia sur ce qu'ils avaient intérêt à faire, au risque de les pousser à monter les récupérer à leurs tours.

_ Dans ce cas, nous vous disons à tout de suite Dame Susan? Allons-y Tauriel!

Et l'instant d'après, Legolas donna la charge et ils partirent tous les deux sur le dos des créatures marines droit sur Raven Hill, alors que le orques avaient terminés par éteindre les chemins de flammes que les sœurs Pevensie avaient déployés. Se redressant et reformant leurs lignes, prêt à une nouvelle charge qui poussa tous les alliés à se tenir prêt à la prochaine attaque alors que Susan laissa Thranduil dans son silence. Se doutant que l'attitude de son fils lui était plus blessante que tout autre réplique bien sentis qu'elle voudrait d'avantage lui asséner en cet instant, mais préféra regagner le char de guerre au côté de sa benjamine et du reste de la Compagnie d'Ecu-de-Chêne.

_ Allez les gars! Terminons en une bonne fois pour toute avec ces orques et allons rejoindre les autres pour cette prochaine bataille! A l'attaque!

Et la seconde d'après, la nouvelle charge fut donnée.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre :)**

 **je vous avais quelque peu prévenu du contenu du chapitre par son titre ;) alors? vos avis sur cette suite?**

 **comme convenu la suite sera pour dimanche prochain ;)**

 **bon dimanche à tous et bonne semaine =D**

 **big bis ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	73. Chapitre 72 Quand le Destin est contré

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite ;) ou le destin commence à réclamer son prix :)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et Aurore Heart pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 72: Quand le Destin est contré**

Ils étaient demeurés extrêmement prudent en fouillant les ruines de la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, sans trouver âme qui vive. A l'exception des dépouilles des orques que l'ainé des Pevensie avait abattu lors de son avancé dans les ruines.

Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux finis par perdre les traces du chemin de Peter aux vus des nombreux chemins dans la tour, qui allaient dans tous les sens et qui contenaient les corps des orques qu'il avait vaincu, ne pouvant leur permettre de prendre la direction qu'il avait emprunter. Demeurant alerte et sur leur garde aux moindres bruits suspect qu'ils pourraient tous les deux entendre, les deux jeunes frères nains continuaient d'avancer dans les couloirs de la tour, leurs armes en main en venant à se stopper à un croisement.

Ignorant quelle direction emprunter, s'ils venaient à prendre le couloir de gauche ou celui de droite, Fili et Kili vinrent tous les deux à tourner leur attention vers la voie de gauche lorsqu'ils finirent par percevoir un son. Un bruit fortement suspect qui allait faire charger Kili dans cette direction mais Fili le stoppa, en l'arrêtant d'une main sur la poitrine.

_ Non Kili. Reste là. Fouilles les niveaux inférieurs? Lui demanda Fili, tout en lui désignant le couloir de droite qui pourrait le mener dans les niveaux inférieurs de Raven Hill. Je m'en charges!

_ Tu es sur Fili? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que nous restions ensemble? Lui demanda Kili n'aimant guère cette idée de s'éloigner de son frère dans ces ruines alors que celle-ci pouvait toujours contenir des dangers pour eux.

_ Tout ira bien Kili. Si ce sont des orques, je rebrousserais chemin et si c'est Peter, je nous le ramènerais, d'accord?

_ D'accord Fili. Sois tout de même prudent?

_ Toi aussi petit frère? Vas-y maintenant! Le poussa Fili à emprunter le couloir de droite, ce que s'empressa de faire Kili avant de disparaître au tournant, laissant ainsi son frère seul derrière lui.

Tandis que Fili prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre sa marche dans le corridor et d'aller à la rencontre de la source du son qu'ils avaient entendus, tout en priant que cela était bel et bien Peter.

Il espérait de tout cœur que se soit le Roi de Narnia vers lequel il allait?

.xXx.

Ils étaient bien trop long dans leur recherche. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire? Ou étaient-ils donc passés?

_ Ou est cet ordure d'Azog? Questionna Dwalin demeurant masquer derrière l'un des murs briser du promontoire Est et son regard river vers l'autre rive. Ou sont donc passer les gamins aussi? Edmund aurait déjà dû revenir de la plaine depuis le temps? Finit-il aussi par se demander, posant les mêmes questions que le Roi d'Erebor était en train de se poser.

Ou était donc aussi passer le plus jeune frère de la famille? Et l'ainé? Ou était donc Peter? La licorne à leur côté gardait toute son attention river sur la partie Ouest, les oreilles dresser aux aguets de percevoir le moindre son qui pourraient les alerter mais tout était calme.

Un peu trop calme au goût de Thorin qui ne cessait de faire des aller-retour, sans quitter la tour et la rive ouest du regard, tentant de discerner quoi que se soit à travers le brouillard matinale étant tombé sur Raven Hill.

Thorin devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais quoi exactement?

Il devait y aller. Thorin devait aller rejoindre Fili et Kili dans la recherche de Peter dans les ruines de la tour. S'était à lui d'aller chercher le gamin et le ramener à Erebor, non pas ces neveux? Après tout, s'était à cause de lui que les deux frères s'étaient lancés dans cette folle idée de se charger d'Azog par eux-mêmes.

S'était son rôle.

Son devoir.

_ J'y vais! Termina par rapporter Thorin déterminer à Dwalin.

_ Thorin?

Tournant leur attention vers l'escalier derrière eux, Thorin et Dwalin virent avec surprise Bilbon arriver droit sur eux, sur le dos d'un bélier, très vite escorter par Bofur, Bifur, Gloin et Nori sur d'autres béliers.

_ Bilbon? Mais qu'est-ce que...?

_ L'Esprit d'Erebor nous a avertis, Thorin... Peter a perdu connaissance après son face à face avec Azog et... Ou sont Fili et Kili? Et Edmund? Les questionna Bilbon surpris de ne pas voir les deux neveux du Roi nain et le plus jeune frère Pevensie avec Thorin et Dwalin, alors que la licorne de l'ainé se tenait à leur côté.

_ Quoi? Comment...?

_ Peter et les garçons sont dans la tour! Leur répliqua Dwalin alors que Thorin paraissait avoir compris quelque chose de grave. Quant à Edmund, d'après la licorne, il devrait être là-bas mais il n'est toujours pas revenu depuis tout à l'heure...

_ On va aller le récupérer dans ce cas! Indiqua Gloin déterminer, autant que Bofur, Bifur et Nori à ramener le plus jeune frère avec eux. Allez chercher les gosses avant qu'ils ne leur arrivent quelques chose, allons-y vous autres avant que l'armée ne débarque! Lança-t'il à l'encontre des autres avant que les quatre nains ne viennent à lancer leurs béliers vers la plaine allant vers le Nord, là où devait se trouver sans aucun doute Edmund.

_ Thorin, qu'est-ce que...? Lui demanda Bilbon inquiet pour le regard paniquer qu'avait le nain en cet instant précis.

_ Nous touchons au but? Cette saleté d'orque est là-dedans avec le gamin, il faut continuer; répliqua Dwalin déterminer à se lancer à la traque du Profanateur dans la tour.

_ C'est ce qu'il veut Dwalin. Il veut qu'on y rentre.

_ Thorin? Appela Bilbon, venant lui aussi à comprendre la raison de la terreur qui était en train de le prendre.

_ C'est un piège. J'ai poussé Fili et Kili à aller droit dans son piège.

.xXx.

Il avait continué de grimper dans les niveaux supérieurs de la tour de Raven Hill, continuant d'être le plus discret possible à la recherche des orques, d'Azog ou de Peter, que Fili s'arrêta une nouvelle fois à un croisement de couloir, essayant de se décider de quel chemin il allait emprunter? Lorsque du bruit vena du couloir devant lui alors que la lueur d'une torche était en train d'approcher de sa position.

Comprenant que des orques venaient vers lui depuis le couloir face à lui, Fili lança son regard vers le corridor à sa droite, constatant qu'il ne pouvait non plus prendre ce chemin en avisant les lueurs de torche qui approchaient, autant que les pas distincts de ceux qui arrivaient. Faisant légèrement paniquer Fili qui s'empressa de rebrousser chemin et de réemprunter le couloir qu'il avait pris quand il s'arrêta de nouveau aux bruits de pas se rapprochant de sa position, autant que les lueurs de leur lumière, le forçant ainsi de se rendre à l'évidence.

Les orques l'avaient piégé sans possibilité de s'échapper de là.

Mais avant que ces derniers ne terminent par lui tomber dessus alors qu'il resserra la garde sur son arme, prêt au combat et à ne pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement par ces derniers, Fili ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement. Même si Fili aurait souhaité avoir Kili avec lui en cet instant précis pour leur faire face, il était soulagé qu'il ne soit pas là. Car ainsi, s'il lui arrivait malheur, Kili serait en sécurité et loin de leur menace.

C'est donc déterminer et sur de lui, le cœur apaiser, que Fili fit face à son destin.

.xXx.

Il avait suivis les directives de son ainé et avait fouillé les niveaux inférieurs de la tour comme convenus. Et s'était là que Kili avait finis par le retrouver où plus précisément qu'IL était parvenu à l'atteindre avant que le jeune Durin ne se fasse surprendre par un orque.

Pourtant, Kili avait été extrêmement prudent et avait eu tout juste le temps de lever son épée devant lui pour bloquer la charge d'un orque à l'un des croisement de couloir, qui lui avait fait perdre pied sous la surprise du coup, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Mais le jeune nain n'eut pas le temps de craindre pour sa vie que, avant même que l'orque n'est pus abaisser son arme sur lui, celui-ci se retrouva avec une épée en travers du torse, l'ayant pourfendus par l'arrière. Dont la lame luisait de flamme bleue qui réduisa la créature en poussière à la plus grande surprise de Kili qui riva toute son attention sur son sauveur, déglutissant grandement quand il avisa l'état de celui-ci.

_ Peter...?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kili? Lui lança Peter d'une voix dangereuse en se rapprochant du jeune nain avant de tendre sa main gauche pour l'attraper par son haut et le remettre sur pied. Pourquoi es-tu ici Kili? Et ou sont les autres?

_ Euh, je...

Kili eut les plus grandes difficultés pour dire quoi que se soit à l'encontre de Peter, qu'il regardait le Roi de Narnia, de haut en bas, toute son attention s'accrochant aux yeux crever qui était plus que visible et sautait plus qu'autre chose sur le visage du Pevensie. Kili ne pouvait s'empêcher de déglutir à cette vue, se doutant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait nullement imaginer la souffrance que devait ressentir son camarade, avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur l'entaille et le bleu qu'il avait sur la tempe gauche et au-dessus de sa joue. Marque que le jeune Durin n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître pour savoir que le jeune humain avait dû recevoir un coup sur la tête pour laisser une telle empreinte sur son visage. Mais Kili n'eut pas la possibilité de poursuivre son observation de l'état du jeune Roi que celui parut poursuivre son interrogatoire à son encontre, paraissant toujours aussi furieux et en colère contre le jeune nain qui ne comprenait pas la raison de sa réaction.

Peter aurait dû être heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient quitté la montagne et qu'ils étaient venus pour le ramener à Erebor, lui et Edmund avant l'arrivée de cette deuxième armée sur eux.

_ Réponds-moi Kili? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches tout seul ici? Et... Ou est Fili? Ou est ton frère Kili? Lui demanda Peter inquiet en commençant à paniquer quelque peu en inquiétant le jeune nain par la même occasion, lorsqu'il vint à plaquer ces mains sur ces épaules après avoir poser sa lame contre le mur. Ou est-il Kili?

_ Nous nous sommes séparer Peter, j'ai fouillé les niveaux inférieurs et lui, a continué de fouiller les étages...

_ Par Aslan! Je vous avais dis de demeurer ensemble tous les deux! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas écouté tous les deux?

_ Nous...

_ Tu vas sortir d'ici et retrouvez les autres tout de suite Kili et...

_ Quoi! Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe Peter? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda Kili tout d'un coup des plus inquiet pour ce que le Pevensie pouvait percevoir de si dangereux autour d'eux, avant de comprendre, la terreur ou ventre. Fili est en danger? C'est cela! Qu'est-ce que...?

Sauf que Kili n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'il se figea autant que Peter lorsqu'ils vinrent à percevoir le bruit d'un tambour résonner au-dessus de leur tête. Vibrant à travers les parois de la tour, en venant à alarmer Peter qui se mit à jurer de plus belle, le «regard» vriller vers le plafond avant de se mettre à retirer sa lourde cape royale sous l'attention de plus en plus alarmé de Kili.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que...?

_ Kili? Prend ce chemin, il te ramènera à la sortie! Rejoins immédiatement Thorin, je vais aller récupérer Fili...

_ Mais Peter...

_ Pour l'amour de dieu, Kili! Obéis-moi sans me poser de question, d'accord? As-tu confiance en moi?

_ Quoi?

_ Me fais-tu confiance Kili?

_ Bien sur Peter.

_ Alors je te promets de ramener Fili, maintenant vas-y! Allez! Lui ordonna Peter en le poussant à fuir sur le champ la tour, alors que, en rengainant son arme à sa ceinture après avoir retirer sa cape sans scrupule, se précipita dans une autre direction à toute vitesse en se mettant à tordre celle-ci dans ces mains.

Hésitant un instant à rebrousser chemin et à le suivre, Kili se rappela qu'il avait confiance en Peter et que, même malgré son état alarmant, il paraissait toujours savoir ce qu'il faisait. Alors, suivant les directives du Roi de Narnia, Kili ne tergiversa pas d'avantage et s'empressa de prendre le chemin qui le ramènerait en dehors de la tour de Raven Hill sur le côté Ouest.

Mais ce que Kili ne savait pas, c'est la scène dont il allait être témoins alors qu'il termina par atteindre la sortie de la tour, en entendant des bruits venant du haut de cette dernière qui le figea sur place à sa vue.

Kili n'aurait jamais dû se séparer de Fili et il le comprit à présent, le regrettant par la même occasion. Ou était donc passer Peter?

.xXx.

 __ C'est un piège. J'ai poussé Fili et Kili à aller droit dans son piège._

_ Thorin, attends?

_ Je dois y aller Dwalin! Rétorqua Thorin à l'appel de son camarade, alors que lui et le hobbit étaient en train de le suivre vers le promontoire Est, pour accéder aux marches qui allait lui permettre d'atteindre le mini lac geler pour accéder à la rive Ouest et à la tour par la même occasion. Je dois sortir Fili et Kili de là! Et Peter? Je ne laisserais pas mes petits dans les mains d'Azog... Je vais m'occuper de cet orque pâle pour de bon!

_ Thorin?

Mais Bilbon n'eut pas le temps de le rassurer qu'ils n'allaient nullement quitter Raven Hill sans ces derniers et que le hobbit n'allait pas quitter les côtés du Durin jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous à l'abri dans la montagne. Ou qu'ils en aient tous terminer avec cette histoire lorsque le son d'un tambour se mit à résonner dans tout Raven Hill, faisant tourner l'attention de Thorin, de Bilbon et de Dwalin droit vers la tour Ouest. Là où des lumières se discernaient sur les différents niveaux supérieurs de celle-ci jusqu'à ce que du mouvement attire leur attention aux derniers niveaux protéger par la coupole de la tour tenant encore debout, qui firent pâlir les témoins lorsqu'ils reconnurent sans peine la silhouette apparaissant.

Celle reconnaissable du Profanateur qui avança jusqu'à leur vue, trainant dans son sillage quelque chose qu'il tenait solidement dans sa poigne droite, qui se révélait être une personne faisant pâlir Thorin, Bilbon et Dwalin en le reconnaissant.

Azog avait mis la main sur Fili!

_ Oh non! Murmura paniquer Bilbon à cette vue alors que Thorin s'était précipiter sur le promontoire, observant son premier garçon être soulever par Azog au-dessus du vide par le col de sa tunique.

Abordant une entaille à la tempe gauche, là ou il avait dû être frapper pour que les orques parviennent à avoir le dessus sur lui, Fili essayait de se libérer de la prise d'Azog mais le Profanateur le tenait solidement. Toute son attention river droit vers l'autre rive, droit vers les deux nains et le hobbit témoins de la scène.

_ _Celui-ci mourra le premier_ ; leur lança Azog en leur désignant Fili qui essayait en vain de ne pas penser à ce qui allait se produire dans quelques instants pour lui. _Ensuite, le frère. Et puis toi, Ecu de Chêne. Tu mourras le dernier!_ L'informa-t'il du sort de la lignée de Durin alors qu'il plaçait ouvertement la lame formant son membre gauche dans le dos de Fili pour sa mise à mort.

_ Fuyez? Leur demanda Fili, essayant de contenir la peur et la terreur de ces derniers instants vécus, suppliant son Oncle et les autres de fuir pour leurs vies sur le champ.

Mais Thorin n'avait pas l'intention de fuir. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, sans lâcher un seul instant son neveu du regard alors que Bilbon et Dwalin ne bougèrent tous les deux pas d'un pouce. Eux aussi, refusant catégoriquement de fuir Raven Hill et de tourner le dos à la mise à mort du jeune nain.

Seulement, Fili n'eut pas la possibilité de leur crier une nouvelle fois de fuir sur le champ, autant le fait qu'Azog n'eut pas le temps de le pourfendre qu'un mouvement dans son champ de vision au-dessus de sa tête et sur sa gauche, lui fit lever les yeux. Aussi bien que Fili et tous les autres témoins qui aperçurent une silhouette rouge et or descendre littéralement du ciel par une corde rouge, et dont les bottes furent les premières qui vinrent à atterrir sur la tête d'Azog dans son atterrissage. Charge qui renversa l'orque pâle en arrière et faillit bien emporter sa proie avec lui dans sa chute, sauf que le nouvel arrivant fut plus rapide pour l'empoigner.

_ Peter! Cria Fili heureux et soulager de le voir débarquer alors que le Pevensie l'avait attrapé par sa tunique de sa main gauche, le plaquant de force contre son torse et protéger de son bouclier de toute attaque envers lui.

Alors qu'ayant de nouveau empoigner sa lame de sa main droite, la dégainant et pourfendant dans un geste précis, les orques rassembler autour d'Azog, les égorgeant sans peine, le Pevensie alla fracassé de nouveau sa botte sur la tête d'Azog entre ces pieds, le replaquant encore une fois à terre. Pour empêcher celui-ci de tenter quoi que se soit contre lui ou Fili qu'il gardait précieusement contre son côté gauche, avant de s'en détourner pour de bon, ou devant Bilbon et tous les autres, Peter prévena Fili de s'accrocher.

_ Que je m'accroches? Mais qu'est-ce que...? Peter! Hurla Fili lorsque le Pevensie n'avait pas hésité une seconde à sauter dans le vide, depuis le haut de la tour sous les cris alarmer de tous.

Mais, une fois encore, Peter vint à tous les surprendre.

Venant à sauter en prenant l'angle de la tour qui détenait le plus de paroi encore intacte, le Pevensie avait enfoncé sa lame enflammer dans la pierre, lui donnant ainsi une accroche solide dans la descente. Et taillant dans la roche comme du gruyère, lui faisant ralentir leur chute, Peter termina par atterrir sur ces pieds en secouant à peine Fili dans ces bras qui put de nouveau respirer après ce saut vertigineux, qui avait couper le son de son cris à sa plus grande joie de ne pas se faire surprendre de la sorte. Venant très vite à souffler de soulagement lorsque Fili vint à croiser le regard de son cadet se trouvant juste au pied de la tour, le fixant lui et Peter avec des yeux surpris et estomaquer de leur descente rapide et directe.

_ Kili? Lui souria Fili, plus qu'heureux de constater que son benjamin allait bien et n'avait subis aucun mal, contrairement à lui depuis leur séparation.

_ Fili? Tu vas bien? Lui demanda Kili plus qu'heureux de voir son frère en vie après ce qui avait faillis se produire quelques instants plus tôt, accourant pour le rejoindre lui et le Pevensie. Tu es géniale Peter, tu as...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici Kili? Je t'avais dis de...

_ Peter? La tour! Lui cria alarmé Fili, en remarquant la menace alors qu'il était toujours prisonnier du bras gauche de Peter, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché depuis leur atterrissage.

Et venant à attirer l'attention de Kili et de Peter par la même occasion sur la tour que Fili leur montrait, ils vinrent ainsi à constater que, la faille que le Pevensie avait créée dans la pierre de la tour avec son épée, avait conservé des traces de flamme bleue qui continuaient de bruler. Feu qui, au lieu de s'arrêter, continua de bruler avec vivacité et se propageant dans le reste de la roche de la tour, qui se mit à trembler dangereusement sur ces fondations avant que des pierres ne viennent à céder les unes après les autres. Ou Fili et Kili n'eurent pas le temps de crier que Peter avait saisi le plus jeune nain par son bras droit, en ayant eut juste le temps de ranger son épée dans son fourreau pour faire cesser de luire son arme de magie et ainsi éviter d'en rajouter une couche par la même occasion. Le Pevensie avait attrapé Kili par le col de sa tunique et placer sous son bras comme il l'avait fait avec Fili avant de courir.

Grimpant sans peine sur les murs en ruine pour s'éloigner de la tour de Raven Hill qui était en train de céder dans leurs dos, Fili et Kili jetèrent leur attention au-dessus des épaules de Peter pour voir celle-ci se mettre à pencher dangereusement vers l'Est. Droit vers eux pour être des plus exactes, faisant s'exclamer les deux nains de terreur de se retrouver ensevelis de nouveau sous une tour qui allait s'écraser sur leur tête dans quelques instants. Leurs cris de peur se transformant en cri de surprise lorsque le Roi de Narnia sauta une nouvelle fois du promontoire Ouest, après avoir dépassé les couloirs et autres ruines de ce côté, et allant droit sur la surface geler du mini-lac se trouvant au cœur de Raven Hill ou les deux nains crurent qu'ils allaient traverser la glace de leurs masses.

Mais cela ne fut pas le cas et porter par son élan, Peter se laissa tomber sur les fesses et se laissa glisser sur celle-ci pour prendre de la distance avec la rive ouest, conservant solidement Fili et Kili contre lui, et la tour s'écroulant en détruisant tout de son poids, avant que la coupole de la toiture de cette dernière ne vienne à s'échouer sur la glace. Autant avec les murs qui furent poussés dans la chute de la tour et venant à s'écraser sur la glace, créant un nuage de poussière et de brume glaciale, faisant crier Thorin de terreur de voir ces garçons s'être fait écraser, alors que Dwalin autant Bilbon se mirent eux aussi à paniquer en se précipitant vers les escaliers sur leur droite. Puisque le passage sur la gauche ne pouvait plus leur permettre d'y accéder aux vues de la glace qui avait été fissurer de ce côté par les débris de la tour et dont l'eau glacer vint à reprendre sa course dans la chute, dont la force du courant ne pouvait nullement leur permettre de traverser sans se faire emporter dans le ravin.

_ Fili! Kili! Peter! Cria Thorin en se précipitant vers les débris de la tour formant un pont improviser reliant les deux parties de Raven Hill, fixant son attention sur sa gauche pour essayer de les apercevoir dans l'eau reprenant sa course dans la chute. Par Mahal, faîtes que les petits soient sains et saufs! Faîtes qu'ils...

_ Thorin, ils sont surement...; tenta de le rassurer Bilbon, autant que lui-même par la même occasion, espérant sincèrement qu'ils allaient bien.

Mais le hobbit n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ces paroles rassurantes que lui, Thorin et Dwalin vinrent à entendre des voix et des exclamations, qui les détournèrent du côté gauche du lac geler brisant pour se retourner vers la partie de droite qui était toujours intacte derrière le haut de la tour briser et renverser.

_ Mon Oncle? Mon Oncle, nous sommes là!

_ Nous sommes tous là Thorin et... Aie! Ca fait mal Peter?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Peter...? Aie. Aie. Aie!

_ Ce que je fais Fili? Je vous mets du plomb dans la tête à toi et à Kili parce que vous ne savez pas obéir quand on vous demande de faire quelque chose, craignons d'idiot! Se mit à jurer Peter alors que les exclamations de douleur de Fili et de Kili résonnaient d'avantage, poussant Bilbon et les autres à parvenir à les localiser tous les trois. La prochaine fois que je vous dis de demeurer ensemble, vous demeurez ensemble, compris?

_ Les garçons? Finit par les appeler Thorin soulager lorsqu'il finit par les apercevoir tous les trois bel et bien indemnes, juste à l'abri sous le promontoire là ou ils avaient finis par terminer leur course lors de la glissade du Pevensie avant la collision de la tour et autres débris avec la glace.

Et le soulagement de Thorin et des autres laissèrent très vite place à l'étonnement avant un léger amusement quand ils constatèrent de ce qu'était en train de faire exactement Peter à Fili et à Kili pour les faire autant grogner de douleur. Il fallait croire que tordre les oreilles des gens qui leur faisaient du tort, était la signature préférée des Pevensie, parce que s'était exactement ce qu'était en train de faire Peter en cet instant précis.

Tenant l'oreille droite de Fili dans sa main gauche et celle de gauche de Kili dans sa main droite, Peter ne paraissait nullement vouloir les relâcher tant que ces derniers ne lui avaient pas jurés qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas une telle chose à l'avenir.

_ D'accord! D'accord! D'accord Peter! On te le promets qu'on ne refera pas une telle chose! Vint à jurer Fili, très vite appuyer par Kili par la même occasion. N'est-ce pas Kili?

_ Oui! Oui! Oui! On le promet Peter! Maintenant si tu pouvais nous lâcher les oreilles avant qu'on se retrouve à les perdre, s'il-te-plait? Le supplia Kili en ne bougeant pas d'un muscle comme son frère pour éviter que Peter ne resserre d'avantage sur la poigne qu'il exerçait sur leurs oreilles.

Et terminant par souffler de lassitude, Peter termina par relâcher les oreilles de Fili et Kili qui s'empressèrent de frotter ces dernières pour calmer la douleur, avant de tous tourner leur attention vers Thorin, Dwalin et Bilbon qui descendirent à leur rencontre.

Alors que Fili n'eut guère la possibilité de les rassurer qu'il allait bien, que Thorin l'avait attrapé de force avant de le serrer fort dans ces bras à l'en étouffer, la peur irrationnelle d'avoir failli perdre son petit dans toute cette histoire, se calmant petit à petit, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il en avait réchapper de justesse. Tandis que Fili n'opposa aucune résistance à l'embrassade de son oncle et que Bilbon avait rejoins Peter pour constater de son état après l'avoir saisis dans ces bras, heureux de le revoir. Répondant tout de même à l'embrassade du hobbit, Peter se trouva toujours assis sur la glace à râler sur l'attitude des deux jeunes nains, dont Dwalin s'était rapproché de Kili pour savoir comment il allait lui aussi?

_ Tu vas bien Fili? Azog et ces brutes ne t'ont pas...?

_ A part quelques bleus et la tête qui tambourne un peu, et qu'ils m'ont pris mon arme, je vais bien Thorin; le rassura gentiment Fili sur la question, en répondant à l'embrassade de son Oncle avant de le laisser le détailler pour trouver oui ou non une autre possible blessure. Peter est arrivé juste à temps...

_ Et la prochaine fois, nous demeurerons tous les deux ensemble; jura de nouveau Kili alors qu'il accepta l'embrassade de Thorin lorsque celui-ci vint à l'attraper par la suite pour le serrer dans ces bras à son tour. Tu es un véritable démolisseur ambulant Peter. Si tu continues ainsi, tu vas détruire totalement Raven Hill?

_ C'est bien ce que je suis en train de me demander si je ne devrais pas rasé cet endroit et écrasez pour de bon Azog et sa clique, et... C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Bilbon mais je vais bien alors...

_ Aussi bien qu'une personne qui a eu les yeux crever et qui s'est fait assommer par Azog et...; débuta Bilbon dans les remontrances qu'il était en train de servir au garçon, tout en attrapant un des mouchoirs dans sa poche pour essayer d'essuyer le sang quelque peu sécher autour de ces yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas Azog qui m'a assommer? Quoi qu'il a dû en profiter pour m'envoyer dans le néant et... Comment le saviez-vous que j'ai été inconscient? Leur questionna Peter fort surpris qu'il sache cela.

_ C'est l'Esprit de la Montagne qui a avertis les autres et Bilbon est venu nous avertir et maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir la bouche, Peter?

_ Pourquoi veux-tu que j'ouvres la bouche, Thorin?

Mais Thorin profita du fait que Peter était en train de le questionner pour se saisir de la petite fiole que lui avait confié Susan et d'en faire couler dans la bouche du garçon. Le surprenant sur le coup et n'ayant pas l'idée de recracher de ce dont Thorin venait de lui donner, Peter avala ce qu'il lui avait remis. En reconnaissant parfaitement le goût de l'élixir de la fleur de feu de Lucy avant que le Pevensie ne vienne à détacher le garrot qu'il avait dû s'attacher au bras gauche. Retirant ainsi la pointe de flèche qu'il avait conservé dans sa chair pour ainsi obstruer l'entrée de sa blessure, laissant ainsi agir l'élixir dans sa chaire. Tous les autres ne le quittèrent pas des yeux, attendant de voir les yeux du garçon revenir sous la magie du pouvoir de guérison de la fleur de feu.

Mais si le reste des blessures et des contusions de Peter disparurent sous leurs regards, ils constatèrent très vite qu'il n'y eut aucun changement s'opérant dans ces yeux. Ces dernières étaient tous aussi crever et le sang marquait toujours son visage à la plus grande surprise et consternation des autres, comme des marques de bleu sur le côté gauche de son visage et des autres entailles.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que...?

_ Parce que l'élixir ne peut rien contre des blessures causer par la magie de Sauron, Bilbon. Mais merci tout de même Thorin, j'avais quand même besoin de... Euh, Thorin? L'appela surpris Peter lorsque le Durin l'avait attrapé dans ces bras, le serrant fort contre lui, lui broyant quelque peu les cottes au passage. Je sais que tu as dis que tu me ferais la peau lorsque nous nous reverrons Thorin, mais je n'aurais pas crus que tu essayerais de me broyer les os dans tes bras?

_ Oublis mes paroles Gamin? Lui demanda Thorin, tout en relâchant celui-ci pour lui permettre de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien Gamin, enfin... Aussi bien qu'on peut aller aux vues de ton état et...

_ Je suis heureux de voir que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure? S'amusa Peter, tout en se relevant de là ou il avait terminé sa course, ou ces paroles interrogèrent grandement Thorin, aussi bien que les autres que le Pevensie vint très vite à leur expliquer. De me qualifier de nouveau gamin? Sinon, profitez en pour foutre le camp d'ici et...

_ Et Azog, Peter? Et Edmund? Lui demanda Bilbon en lui rappelant aussi bien de la menace du Profanateur, autant que de l'endroit ou devait se trouver le jeune Pevensie. Bofur, Bifur, Gloin et Nori sont partis le récupérer et...

_ Ils ont finis par les atteindre...

_ Atteindre qui Peter? Lui demanda d'amblé Thorin, pressentant déjà facilement la réponse. Ne me dit pas que...?

_ Edmund et les autres sont aux prises avec l'armée et...; débuta Peter son attention vriller sur le Nord avant de jeter son regard vers l'Ouest de Raven Hill, puis vers la partie Est juste à leur droite. Et merde! Azog est toujours là...

_ Alors qu'est-ce que nous attendons pour aller lui régler son compte? Demanda Dwalin aux autres, ne souhaitant nullement laisser à l'orque pâle de s'en réchapper après avoir voulut abattre Fili sous leurs yeux.

_ Non Dwalin! Toi et Bilbon, faites descendre Thorin, Fili et Kili de Raven Hill et retourner à Erebor sur le champ! Leur ordonna Peter d'une voix autoritaire sur les dangers qu'il pouvait percevoir. Azog est toujours en vie mais Bolg et d'autres orques ne vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus, alors vous devrez en profitez maintenant pour redescendre! Leur rapporta le Pevensie, tout en regrimpant dans la partie Est de Raven Hill, là ou Cornélia s'avança à sa rencontre prête à charger dans le combat une nouvelle fois.

_ Peter?

_ Azog me souhaite vivant Thorin, pas toi, ni tes neveux! Fili a faillis y passer alors descendez maintenant avant d'être pris au piège ici!

_ Et toi et les autres alors? Vous allez vous retrouvez encerclés Peter?

_ Sauf que nous, nous avons des montures contrairement à toi et aux autres, Fili alors obéissez moi pour l'amour d'Aslan ou c'est moi qui vais vous faire descendre à coup de pied aux derrières!

_ Allons-y les garçons!

_ Mais Bilbon...?

_ Peter a raison Kili, si toi et les autres demeurez ici, Azog aura votre peau alors allons-y! Les poussa à obéir Bilbon en l'attrapant lui et Fili pour le faire redescendre, alors que Dwalin hocha de la tête à son tour et saisissant Thorin le tira dans son sillage.

_ Une seconde Dwalin? Attrape Peter! Lança Thorin poussant le Pevensie à lever la main pour saisir ce que le Durin venait de lui envoyer d'une main.

Et baissant son attention dessus, l'Envoyé d'Aslan constata que le Roi d'Erebor lui avait confié la petite fiole en pendentif contenant encore des gouttes de l'élixir de la Fleur de feu, surprenant le Pevensie de la raison de sa manœuvre.

_ Si Edmund se bat avec toute une armée d'orques, il a forcément été blesser sans soutien, donc il en aura bien mieux besoin que nous?

_ Merci Thorin. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de les faire descendre tous les trois, vous deux et allez-vous mettre à l'abri!

Alors que Peter remercia le hobbit et le nain de leur réactivité à faire sortir les trois Durin de Raven Hill, se détourna d'eux et focalisa toute sa concentration sur le combat de son cadet et des quatre nains plus au Nord d'eux. Cornélia venant à le mener sur ce nouveau champ de bataille, ignorant complètement qu'un autre combat allait de nouveau avoir lieu à Raven Hill.

Combat qui allait poussé les quatre nains et le hobbit à demeurer dans les ruines de la colline aux corbeaux, pour eux-mêmes contenir la menace qui arrivait sur eux et les empêcher de rejoindre le champ de bataille plus bas dans la vallée.

S'ils venaient à tous s'en sortir vivant de cette affaire, ils étaient tous bon pour se recevoir une nouvelle réprimande du Roi de Narnia pour ne pas lui avoir encore une fois obéis. Ils risquaient fortement de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

.xXx.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour en arriver là?

Même s'il savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait décidé de demeurer là? Edmund ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de penser que Peter n'était pas le seul de la famille à avoir des idées suicidaires. Car si son frère, maintenant aveugle, avait l'idée saugrenue de poursuivre le combat aux vus de son état dégradant, autant que ces blessures que de sa propre santé qui allait de plus en plus mal. Lui n'avait pas trouver mieux que de faire face à une armée, tout seul.

Enfin, il n'était pas seul puisque Ebène était avec lui mais, même face à toute armée, Edmund ne pourrait nullement tenir face au nombre alors oui, lui aussi était des plus suicidaires comme son idiot de frangin. Sauf qu'il savait pourquoi, au lieu de battre en retraite, il avait poussé Ebène à charger dans le tas? Parce que Peter se trouvait quelque part, dans Raven Hill, en train de se charger d'Azog. Alors s'il pouvait lui donner assez de temps pour s'occuper de lui complètement, Edmund n'allait pas tergiverser devant la masse de bataillon descendant de Gundabad pour prêter renfort à ceux étant venus de Dol Guldur.

Edmund allait en abattre le plus possible, causer le plus de dégât parmi les lignes avant de battre en retraite et de retourner auprès de Peter, en espérant d'abord que, entre temps, son ainé aura réussi à avoir le dessus sur Azog.

Il espérait sincèrement que Peter parviendrait à vaincre le Profanateur.

Edmund connaissait la force de son frère et savait qu'il pouvait être un adversaire redoutable, se rappelant sans peine de cet entrainement entre lui et Thorin durant leur passage à Foncombe. De la violence et des échanges qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux donner sans jamais parvenir à se blesser ou à se mettre à terre une seule fois. Seulement Azog était aussi un adversaire tout aussi redoutable et qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer, alors Edmund priait pour que Peter réussisse à avoir le dessus sur celui-ci.

Donc, maintenant, Edmund s'amusait en menant la vie dure aux premiers rangs ennemis de cette armée de Gundabad. Et il y arrivait par la même occasion, surtout au fait que ces derniers avaient eux aussi reçus l'ordre d'attraper ceux portant les blasons du lion. Mais même cela, ne pouvait nullement le protéger de toutes les attaques envers lui, récoltant quelques petites blessures et des entailles non mortelles, sauf qu'à force, ces dernières commençaient à être quelques peu encombrantes pour lui. Surtout les entailles aux bras et celle qu'il avait reçus plus tôt avec cette flèche dans la cuisse et celle dans l'épaule, mais cela n'allait nullement l'arrêter dans sa manœuvre surtout qu'Ebène ne s'était pas une seule fois arrêter de galoper parmi les rangs ennemis.

Zigzaguant parmi les orques, Ebène repoussait les plus récalcitrant de son poitrail ou par un habile coup de sabot dans le visage, alors qu'Edmund pourfendait les cranes de sa lame et en assommait d'autres de son bouclier ou, par le biais de ces bottes pour les repousser. Ne se gênant nullement pour choper au passage une des lances adverses qui se trouvait trop proche de lui à son goût, qu'Edmund envoya immédiatement sur un autre orque ou s'en servant comme d'une batte pour les fracasser sur plusieurs têtes d'orques. La brisant toujours ou la pointe devint comme un poignard qu'il envoyait droit dans la gorge d'un orque, qui faisait partis des endroits non protéger par l'armure de ces derniers et cible plus accessible pour les tirs du Pevensie.

Alors que pour masquer et contenir la douleur de ces membres pour lui éviter de trop y penser, Edmund s'était mis à compter le nombre d'orque qu'il était en train d'abattre. Il est vrai que s'était une façon macabre d'occuper son esprit mais de cette manière, cela lui évitait de penser à la douleur, autant qu'à la fatigue qui commençait à prendre petit à petit le dessus sur l'adrénaline parcourant son corps. Le jeune Pevensie n'allait nullement pouvoir continuer ainsi encore pendant très longtemps à ce rythme sans risquer que les orques terminent par avoir le dessus sur lui.

Edmund avait d'ailleurs finis par abattre sa lame sur la tête de son quarante troisième orques de l'armée de Gundabad, qu'il avait finis par avoir du changement dans le combat et cela se révélait être par l'arrivée de renfort. Des renforts non pas pour les orques mais pour le jeune Envoyé d'Aslan, qui souria à la vue des quatre nains chargeant à dos de bélier parmi les ennemis autour du garçon.

_ Les gars? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous les quatre ici? Leur demanda tout de même choquer Edmund de les voirs, même s'il était d'avantage heureux de les voirs tous les quatre en soutien.

_ C'est gentil pour nous mon garçon, tu n'es pas content de nous voir?

_ Nori! Ce n'est pas le moment! Lui répliqua Gloin à l'encontre de son camarade nain pour que ce dernier cesse ces idioties et se reconcentre sur son combat face aux orques. Nous devons ramener le gamin et...?

_ Comment ça me ramener Gloin? Leur demanda Edmund en regardant le nain roux, tout en poursuivant la charge comme les béliers des nains qui ne cessaient de charger dans le tas. De quoi vous parlez? Leur demanda-t'il sentant parfaitement qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal, comme l'était d'ailleurs cette situation par la même occasion.

_ L'Esprit de la Montagne nous a avertis que Peter avait perdu connaissance et que...

_ Pardon? S'exclama Edmund inquiet. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bofur?

_ Que Peter a perdu connaissance et qu'Azog aurait sans doute mis la patte sur lui et que...; poursuivit Bofur dans son explication à l'encontre du Pevensie.

_ Je vais en faire de la bouilli! Si j'attrape Azog, je vais le massacrer et...

Cependant, Edmund n'eut pas la possibilité de terminer les menaces qu'il faisait sur la tête du Profanateur qu'ils vinrent tous à sursauter à l'entente d'un énorme «BOOM» venir du Sud. Paraissant venir de Raven Hill pour être le plus exacte alors que le sol se mit une nouvelle fois à être secouer et que tous virent un épais nuage de poussière s'élever depuis la position des vieilles ruines sur la colline.

_ Qu'est-ce que...?

_ Ca, c'est signé Peter! Répliqua Edmund à la question en suspend de Gloin, reconnaissant sans peine les tactiques destructives de son frère depuis qu'Aslan lui avait confié de la magie. Ca ne peut-être que lui et...

_ Fait gaffe Edmund!

Sursautant à la mise en garde de Nori, Edmund eut le temps de parer la lance qui visait son flanc de sa lame avant que celui-ci ne se fasse faucher par le bélier de Bofur qui chargea au côté d'Ebène.

_ Merci Bofur! Le remercia Edmund avant de se reconcentrer sur le combat autour de lui pour ainsi éviter de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois par les orques. Et qu'est-ce que vous deviez faire exactement me concernant? Leur demanda-t'il.

_ Nous devons te ramener à Erebor, Edmund! Lui répondit Gloin une nouvelle fois pour le prévenir de ce qu'ils devaient faire exactement. Bilbon, Thorin et les autres sont allés récupérer Peter et de le ramener à Erebor lui aussi, et nous devons nous aussi nous dépêchez avant que... Edmund, attention!

Une nouvelle fois, un autre orque parvint à passer les défenses du garçon en parvenant à le saisir par sa cape, tirant brusquement dessus en l'arrachant de sa selle avant même que le Pevensie ne soit parvenu à s'accrocher. Retombant lourdement sur le dos en ayant le souffle couper, sa tête sonnant lourdement à l'impacte alors qu'il perdit son casque dans sa chute, Edmund grogna d'énervement en constatant que sa vision était brouillée par des points noirs.

Ce n'était guère le moment d'être sonner et incapable de se relever?

_ Edmund? Cria Bofur inquiet.

_ Tiens bon gamin, on arrive! Lui répliqua Gloin prêt à charger sur les côtés de l'enfant, sauf que quelqu'un d'autre fut bien plus rapide qu'eux et chargea l'orque en question qui avait mis l'enfant à terre.

_ Bifur! Qu'est-ce que tu...? Lui cria Nori à l'instant même ou le nain vint à se lever du dos de son bélier pour sauter droit, tête la première, contre l'orque qui avait mis Edmund à terre.

Et celui-ci qui n'avait pas de casque, se retrouva accrocher à la tête de Bifur par le morceau de hache que celui-ci se trouvait à avoir sur le crâne. Ou devant la stupéfaction de tous, l'orque et Bifur se retrouvèrent souder l'un à l'autre par le biais de la hache se trouvant sur le crâne du nain, alors que les deux se mirent à gigoter en tout sens, tentant de se défaire l'un l'autre mais ils étaient tout simplement incapable de s'en extraire.

Constatant du problème, Bofur s'était empressé d'aller aider Bifur pendant que Gloin et Nori resserraient leurs rangs autours d'Edmund qui se trouvait toujours à moitié inconscient sur le sol alors qu'Ebène poursuivait lui aussi le combat autour de son cavalier. Ayant saisis Bifur par la ceinture, essayant de le tirer en arrière pour l'arracher de l'orque qui était en train de perdre petit à petit ces propres repères, comme si le coup au crâne terminait par avoir raison de lui. Le nain au chapeau allait finir par appeler les autres en renfort pour l'aider à extraire son cousin de ce problème «épineux» lorsqu'un courant d'air chaud vint à les frôler, les traversant littéralement en les figeant tous sur place. Aussi bien les quatre nains que les orques autour d'eux, des premières lignes du premier bataillon de la seconde armée venant de Gundabad qui les avait tous les cinq encercler avec leurs montures, lorsqu'ils tournèrent tous leur attention vers le Sud. De là ou paraissait avoir émerger le souffle chaud les ayant atteint, ne pouvant tous s'empêcher de hurler de terreur lorsqu'ils avisèrent tous le mur de flamme bleu chargeant droit sur eux tous.

Si les nains de la Compagnie n'eurent pas le temps de crier ou même de fuir en courant à l'approche de cette vague de flamme, s'était parce qu'ils ne se sentaient nullement menacer par celle-ci. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient tous peur à la vue de ce mur de feu leur forçant dessus mais ils avaient tous les quatre le pressentiment que ces flammes ne se trouvaient pas être une menace pour eux en particuliers. Alors quand les flammes vinrent à réduire les orques aux néants lorsque ces dernières les touchèrent, créant la panique générale chez les créatures, les nains et le Pevensie ne furent nullement atteints. Les flammes venant à les traverser sans leur faire le moindre mal ou ne laissant aucune trace sur ces derniers à leur passage.

Tandis que l'orque accrocher à la tête de Bifur par sa hache, vint à subir le même sort que ces congénères, en devenant très vite poussière, faisant tomber Bifur et Bofur en arrière, alors que le nain au chapeau fut le premier à le remarquer.

_ Par Durin! Tu as perdu ta hache?

Portant sa main à sa tête devant le regard éberluer de Bofur qui le regarda poser ces doigts là ou se trouvait le trou dans son crâne où s'était trouvé la hache qu'il s'était pris autrefois, Bifur ne put s'empêcher de rire de joie en constatant que le morceau ne s'y trouvait plus.

_ Non, il n'est pas perdu, je l'ai; leur souria Nori en parvenant à retrouver celle-ci aux pieds des deux nains, en venant à la remettre à son «propriétaire». La voilà Bifur!

_ Tu sais ou tu peux te la mettre? Lui rétorqua nettement et sans peine Bifur devant le regard surprit des deux autres nains, en ayant pris celle-ci des mains de Nori avant de la jeter par-dessus son épaule, plus qu'enchanter de se débarrasser de celle-ci depuis le temps qu'elle se trouvait dans son crâne avant de s'empresser de se relever du sol.

Venant à tous les trois noter que, pendant leur échange, les flammes bleues avaient continués leur avancer, réduisant à néant les deux premiers bataillons d'orques de Gundabad, forçant les autres rangs à s'arrêter et à reculer devant cette vague de feu. Sauf que celle-ci vint très vite à s'éteindre devant le troisième bataillon, plongeant les plaines dans un silence glaciale alors que Gloin en avait profité pour descendre du dos de sa monture pour accourir au chevet du garçon, qui se trouvait toujours au sol.

_ Edmund?

_ Gloin? Qu'est-ce que...?

_ Ne bouges surtout pas petit, tu dois rester tranquille; le calma le nain roux en essayant de l'empêcher de se relever, n'aimant nullement le regard quelque peu vitreux du garçon. Combien de doigt vois-tu? Lui demanda-t'il d'amblée en lui présentant trois doigts devant son visage.

_ Arrête de les remuer Gloin, tu me donnes envie de...

_ Edmund!

_ Peter?

Redressant la tête à son tour, Gloin les vrilla sur l'ainé des Pevensie qui avait été celui qui était à l'origine de l'attaque de flamme ayant réduis les orques en poussière, venant à stopper sa licorne à quelques mètres avant de descendre de selle. Alors que Gloin, autant que Bofur, Bifur et Nori, qui étaient revenus immédiatement au côté du plus jeune frère Pevensie, n'avaient pus s'empêcher de déglutir à la vue des yeux pleins de sang de Peter. Ne venant à avoir aucun doute sur le fait que ces yeux avaient été bel et bien crever comme on les avait avertis, les quatre nains ne pouvant nullement s'empêcher de pâlir à vue d'oeil à ce propos avant de refocaliser toute leur attention vers l'ainé de la fratrie s'agenouillant au côté de son cadet.

_ Peter? Est-ce que tu...?

_ Tout va bien Edmund; le rassura Peter, tout en venant à poser sa lame à ces côtés avant de déboucher un petit flacon qu'il tenait fermement dans sa poigne gauche. Tout ira bien à présent petit frère, accroches-toi?

Et ne laissant pas le temps à Edmund de lui répondre, Peter vint à lui déverser le liquide rouge de la fiole dans la bouche de son cadet qui avala le fluide, restant tranquille allonger au sol avant de très vite regagner connaissance et de se redresser la seconde suivante. Regardant dans tous les sens en massant sa tête, Edmund fixa ensuite Peter agenouiller à ces côtés avant de le prendre très vite dans ces bras, notant au passage les coupures et le bleu qu'il détenait sur le côté gauche de son visage.

_ Doucement Edmund, tu...

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur Peter? Les gars m'avaient dis qu'Azog t'avait attrapé et...

_ Tout va bien à présent Edmund. Il nous faut gagner le plus de temps possible pour permettre aux autres de finir avec le reste des orques en bas et ensuite regagner à notre tour Erebor; l'informa Peter rassurant en frottant le dos de son cadet avant de le forcer à le lâcher pour ensuite l'obliger à se relever avec lui. Il nous faut aussi donner du temps à Thorin et aux autres de redescendre...

_ Et ils sont en train de redescendre Peter? Lui demanda Edmund voulant savoir si ces derniers étaient redescendus où s'ils se trouvaient toujours à Raven Hill.

_ Je ne sais pas trop Edmund? Je ne peux plus discerner les auras autour de moi qu'à moins de dix mètres alors j'espère sincèrement qu'ils m'ont tous les cinq obéis ou je risque fortement de les massacrer lorsque je les recroiserais; grogna d'avance Peter sur cette possibilité que les quatre nains et le hobbit ne lui aient pas obéis, préférant espérer que ces derniers aient suivis ces ordres à la lettre.

_ J'espère aussi que ces pauvres bougres t'ont obéis parce que, je redoutes peut-être les colères de Susan mais tes colères et tes remontrances sont bien pire qu'elle, donc... Je les plains tous grandement; s'amusa tout de même Edmund sur cette possibilité du mur de brique que ces derniers allaient risquer de se prendre sur la tête s'ils venaient à désobéir à son ainé. Et maintenant Peter?

_ Maintenant Edmund, nous allons montrer à ces orques de Gundabad ce que valent les deux frères Pevensie au combat. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis petit frère?

_ Ce que j'en dis Peter? Lui demanda Edmund, tout en retirant sa cape pour ne plus être surpris par la manœuvre que l'orque avait usé contre lui, surtout qu'il avait aussi remarquer que son ainé ne portait plus la sienne. C'est... A toi l'honneur de mener la danse, Peter?

_ Alors allons-y! Vous êtes prêt les gars?

_ Nous vous suivons les garçons! Confia Gloin, approuver par les trois autres nains prêt à la charge au signal des Pevensie.

_ Dans ce cas, à nous de jouer!

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? Qu'en avez-vous penser de ce chapitre?**

 **hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus :) et comme d'habitude, la suite sera pour dimanche prochain ;)**

 **bon dimanche et bonne semaine à tous :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	74. Chapitre 73 Lorsque le Destin est changé

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite que vous attendiez ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à Aurore Heart pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira aussi ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 73: Lorsque le Destin est changé**

_ _Alors allons-y! Vous êtes prêt les gars?_

 __ Nous vous suivons les garçons! Confia Gloin, approuver par les trois autres nains prêt à la charge au signal des Pevensie._

 __ Dans ce cas, à nous de jouer!_

.xXx.

Ils avaient patiemment attendus que le Pevensie ait quitté Raven Hill avant de fondre droit sur les quatre nains et le hobbit dans les vieilles ruines.

Thorin et les autres avaient à peine fait demi-tour et remonter dans la partie Est de Raven Hill, qu'ils avaient dû tous se baisser pour éviter la volée de chauve-souris venant à les survoler. Ces derniers ne s'attardant nullement sur eux pour plonger droit sur le champ de bataille plus bas, au porte d'Erebor, fondant telles des oiseaux de mauvais augure sur les nains, les elfes et les hommes de l'armée au porte de la Montagne.

Et les quatre Durin n'eurent nullement besoin de porter leur attention sur la lame elfique de Bilbon qui luisait d'une lueur bleue, que le bruit venant de derrière eux, était amplement suffisant pour leur faire savoir de l'approche des orques venant à eux. Terminant tous par se retourner vers la source du bruit, droit vers les ruines de la partie Est de Raven Hill, juste dans leurs dos pour voir Bolg se dresser sur le mur en ruine de l'étage avant d'ordonner à ces orques pâles d'attaquer les nains et le hobbit. Seulement, aucun des nains n'eurent le temps de se redresser et de se placer en défense pour les recevoir, qu'une autre personne avait réagi au quart de tour.

Usant une nouvelle fois de la Chevalière de Feu de l'ainé des Pevensie, les mains géantes de flamme du hobbit vint à bloquer la voie des orques, en dressant un rempare de feu devant les nains qui rivèrent leur attention sur leur cambrioleur attitré.

_ Qu'est-ce que...?

_ Aucun orque ne touchera d'avantage à mes nains! Grogna Bilbon d'énervement, refusant catégoriquement que ces derniers ne s'en prennent une nouvelle fois, comme il l'avait précisé, à «ces» nains.

Et la seconde suivante, les mains de flamme repoussèrent les orques chargeant, les envoyant valser dans le décor, forçant les autres à reculer pour ne pas être bruler alors que Bolg sauta hors de porter, pour éviter la charge du hobbit. Celui-ci qui, malgré la peur venant à l'étreindre à la vue des orques, avait bien l'intention d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux orques et de les empêcher d'atteindre les Durin. Alors que ces derniers demeurèrent un instant surpris par les paroles du hobbit avant de très vite se redresser, pour se mettre en position de combat, tous les quatre prêt à fendre d'avantage de tête pour gagner du temps en espérant que les autres finiraient par les rejoindre pour retourner tous ensemble à Erebor.

_ Gagnons le plus de temps possible, les amis! Leur lança Thorin à l'attention de tous ces camarades. Nous redescendrons tous ensemble à Erebor et...

_ Tu es prêt à faire face à la colère de Peter, Thorin?

_ Et toi Dwalin?

_ Je suis curieux de voir de quoi est capable le môme contre moi? Admit Dwalin curieux de ce que le gosse pouvait lui faire.

_ A part nous arracher sans problèmes les oreilles, il peut...

_ Thorin! Cria Kili alerte, en coupant les dires de son frère, en apercevant sans peine la menace comparer à eux.

Attirant ainsi l'attention des trois autres nains et du hobbit sur ce que le plus jeune nain avait remarqué, faisant grogner ces derniers alors que Bilbon allait diriger l'une des ces mains enflammée vers cette menace. Mais son geste fut arrêté par Thorin qui empêcha le hobbit de faire quoi que se soit contre lui.

_ Laissez Maitre Sacquet, je me charges de lui.

_ Mais... Thorin?

_ C'est à moi de me charger d'Azog, Bilbon. Et je vais m'en occuper, vous autres, occupez-vous des orques, d'accord?

_ Nous allons nous en charger Thorin, vas-y! Lui annonça Dwalin, tout en se plaçant en position de combat et en désignant l'orque pâle de la tête. Occupes-toi de cette pourriture et mets le en pièce Thorin!

Et ne se le faisant pas répéter une seconde fois, Thorin leur souria, tout en observant ces neveux qui comprirent facilement son regard, ces derniers comprenant parfaitement le message qu'il était en train de leur passer. Qu'ils devaient tous les deux faire très attention et veiller l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que tout soit totalement finis, Fili et Kili se tinrent tous les deux prêt à charger dans le tas à la suite de Dwalin. Permettant ainsi à Thorin de refocaliser son attention sur le Profanateur qui s'était enfin révélé de nouveau dans la partie Ouest à leurs yeux, se tenant dans les niveaux se trouvant derrière la position qu'avait tenu la tour que Peter avait détruite dans le processus, en emportant l'Héritier d'Erebor avec lui.

Et regardant le regard plus que glaciale et conquérant de l'orque pâle, Thorin ne put empêcher la fureur et la rage de monter en lui, en se rendant de nouveau compte que, si Peter n'était pas intervenu , Fili ne serait plus là en cet instant. Son premier neveu ne serait plus en train de se tenir au côté de son cadet, se tenant tous les deux côte à côte, prêt à charger dès qu'ils auraient une ouverture possible. Enfin, si Bilbon venait à leur en laisser à combattre, aux vus des dégâts monstre qu'il était en train de causer parmi les orques, grâce à la Chevalière du Pevensie. Leur camarade hobbit était en train de s'en donner à cœur joie, stipulant d'autorité de garder les nains derrière lui, surtout les deux plus jeunes Durin.

Celui-ci aussi avait été fortement marquer par ce qui avait faillis se produire et prenait à cœur la défense des deux garçons contre les orques, autant que Dwalin venant à ordonner à Fili et Kili de rester derrière eux deux. Ce que les deux concerner n'avaient nullement l'intention de suivre, affirmant qu'ils allaient eux aussi se battre à leurs côtés et ne pas rester en retrait, faisant sourire Thorin avant de refocaliser totalement sa concentration sur le Profanateur. Et sur le pont improviser de la tour renverser sur la glace à moitié briser qu'il allait devoir traverser pour atteindre le côté Ouest de Raven Hill.

Pour atteindre Azog.

Mais avant de pouvoir arriver à l'orque pâle, il allait devoir se charger des orques en train de quitter leurs abris dans la partie Ouest et chargeant d'amblé droit vers le Durin pour l'intercepter. Sauf que Thorin n'eut pas la possibilité de charger vers ces derniers, que deux silhouettes l'avaient dépassé, une de chaque côté de sa personne qui le fit sourciller quand il les reconnut.

_ Qu'est-ce que...? Fili! Kili! Qu'est-ce que vous...?

_ On se charge des orques, Thorin. Va t'occuper uniquement d'Azog? Allons-y Kili!

_ Je te suis Fili!

Et avant même que Thorin n'ait pu rattraper par les épaules ces deux neveux, ces derniers s'étaient empressés de se jeter droit contre les orques arrivant, engageant directement le combat avec ceux-ci et les gardant occuper, et loin de leur oncle par la même occasion. Faisant quelque peu grogner Thorin de devoir laisser ces deux garçons se charger de ces derniers et lui ouvrant ainsi une voie jusqu'au Profanateur, le Roi d'Erebor ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois et s'empressa d'enjamber les dernières parties de la tour renversée pour atteindre la rive ouest, et se lancer sur les traces de l'orque pâle. Ou celui-ci avait, une fois encore, disparut dans les ruines de Raven Hill, faisant souffler Thorin d'agacement, qui poursuivait son avancé en grimpant les marches menant aux niveaux supérieurs de l'ancienne volière des nains lorsqu'Azog lui tomba dessus.

Littéralement.

Arrivant du niveau supérieur à celui de Thorin, émergeant du brouillard et sautant depuis le trou dans le mur de l'étage, Azog tomba comme un mur de brique droit sur le Durin qui eut la rapidité de lever son épée au-dessus de sa tête, bloquant ainsi la massue de l'orque dans sa dernière main. Forcer de reculer pour ne pas se faire faucher par le revers de son arme de guerre, Thorin percuta le mur de pierre dans son dos, l'empêchant de s'éloigner d'avantage de la menace de celui-ci pour ainsi garder un minimum de distance de sécurité. S'empressant de se baisser pour éviter une nouvelle fois la massue, brisant la pierre derrière lui, le Durin dut rouler sur le sol pour s'écarter du Profanateur et bloqua encore une fois la massue de son épée avant de passer sa lame, terminant par avoir une ouverture et de charger à son tour.

Après tout, Thorin avait pour mission de vaincre l'orque pâle une bonne fois pour toute et il allait y arriver, coûte que coûte, à avoir le dessus sur le Profanateur. Le Durin allait tout donner pour vaincre Azog et arrêter pour de bon tous ces massacres et morts que celui-ci semait sur son passage.

Aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour d'Azog le Profanateur.

.xXx.

Ils n'avaient pas mis très longtemps à atteindre Raven Hill ou tout du moins, de parvenir aux ruines après l'arrivée des premières légions de la seconde armée arrivant de Gundabad. Et l'autre point essentiel, était qu'il n'était pas arrivé tous les deux en même temps à Raven Hill, et pas de la même manière aussi.

Lorsqu'ils avaient à peine franchis le pont passant au-dessus du fleuve pour poursuivre le chemin des anciennes ruines, à dos d'étalons aquatiques, Legolas et Tauriel avaient tous les deux arrêtés leurs montures improviser à la vue des centaines de chauve-souris se mettant à survoler Raven Hill, pour plonger très vite sur le champ de bataille au porte d'Erebor. Faisant grogner les deux elfes lorsqu'ils saisirent ce que ces derniers voulaient signifier, que l'armée de Gundabad n'allait plus tarder à débarquer sur eux. Venant à leur rappeler par la même occasion qu'ils devaient impérativement retrouver les membres de la Compagnie à Raven Hill et les rapatrier à la montagne.

Et s'était en avisant une des chauve-souris venant à leur rencontre que Legolas avait décidé d'improviser et de sauter de la selle droit vers la créature, attrapant très vite les pattes de celle-ci. En se laissant emporter par la chauve-souris qui, s'empressa de battre plus frénétiquement les ailes pour ne pas perdre de l'altitude, entraina Legolas dans son vol alors que Tauriel le fixa s'envoler dans les airs, sa propre monture aquatique continuant de le suivre dans sa manœuvre, lorsque son regard sur sa gauche accrocha du mouvement. Mouvement venant des silhouettes de deux nains que Tauriel n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître en la personne de Fili et Kili, les neveux du Roi d'Erebor qui se trouvaient tous les deux dans un escalier, en train d'affronter les orques qui avaient essayés de les arrêter dans leur avancée.

_ Nous devons les rejoindre au plus vite ? Vint à les signaler Tauriel à sa propre monture aquatique qui hocha de la tête avant de reprendre sa course vers les deux Durin alors que son autre camarade poursuivait le vol du Prince elfe.

Celui-ci se laissa emporter dans les airs par la chauve-souris passant à travers les brèches de la tour Est de Raven Hill, avant que l'attention de Legolas ne se porte sur les bruits des combats se déroulant sous lui. Avisant tout d'abord le face à face du Roi Thorin à Azog dans la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, le Durin sautant sur un rocher pour être à la même hauteur que le Profanateur, poursuivant ces coups de son épée et parant la lame, autant que la massue de l'orque pâle. Terminant même par lui asséner un coup dans l'estomac qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Azog qui dégringola les escaliers à la droite de Thorin, qui ne put nullement le pourchasser face aux sbires de celui-ci qui vint à lui tomber dessus.

Tandis que sur la rive Est de Raven Hill, Bilbon continuait d'user de la Chevalière du Feu de Peter, pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux orques pâles de la légion de Gundabad mener par Bolg de leur côté. Les gigantesques mains de flamme du hobbit continuaient de stopper et de balancer les orques de tout côté, en laissant tout de même quelques uns à Dwalin qui voulait lui aussi prendre part au combat, autant que de fracasser quelques têtes au passage aussi pour passer ces nerfs dessus.

Pendant que, sur le côté Ouest des ruines de Raven Hill, Fili et Kili continuaient leur chasse d'orque dans les niveaux briser de cette partie de la colline, parant et pourfendant tous ceux venant à leur bloquer la voie. Faisant tous les deux le tour de cette partie de Raven Hill pour éliminer tous les orques restant avant de retourner vers les autres pour les soutenir, même s'ils savaient parfaitement que Bilbon n'aurait nullement besoin de soutien avec la Chevalière du Pevensie et l'appui de Dwalin. Donc la seule idée qu'avait Fili et Kili en cet instant était que, dès qu'ils auraient finis leur tâche de ce côté, ils allaient tous les deux aller soutenir leur Oncle face au Profanateur.

Alors que, plus bas dans les niveaux, Tauriel avait finis par descendre du dos de la monture aquatique, pour passer les couloirs et autres passages escarper, toujours suivis par celle-ci, venant à s'arrêter et à lever le regard vers les étages, là ou elle pouvait entendre le bruit des combats des deux frères nains. Mais n'ayant pas le temps de grimper que des orques vinrent à lui charger dessus dans le couloir devant elle, se baissant en évitant la lame avant de lui trancher la gorge de l'une de ces dagues qu'elle avait dégainé, les deux suivants eurent droit à ces flèches dans la jugulaire alors que le quatrième se retrouva percer par la charge de l'étalon aquatique, ouvrant ainsi la voie de l'ex-capitaine des gardes qui le remercia avant de reprendre sa «chasse» des deux jeunes princes nains.

Tandis que, tenant toujours les pattes de la chauve-souris, Legolas s'était empressé d'inverser sa prise, piégeant les pattes de celle-ci dans ces genoux et se retrouvant la tête en bas, dégainant ces dagues à la vue de ce qu'il apercevait arriver à travers la brume sur l'un des ponts de Raven Hill. Le bataillon d'orque d'une trentaine parer à la guerre et se tenant en ligne par deux en avançant sur le chemin, n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de réagir que les poignards de Legolas vinrent à faucher leurs vies. Tranchant directement dans les jugulaires de ces derniers que les survola la chauve-souris avant de remonter très vite en chandelle avec sa charge avec lui dans son sillage, allant poursuivre sa manœuvre d'arriver plus vite aux nains.

.xXx.

_ Qu'est-ce que font les autres Par Yavanna ? Se mit à jurer Bilbon, tout en poursuivant sa manœuvre d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux orques continuant de charger du côté Est de Raven Hill par le biais des deux mains géantes de feu que lui conféraient la Chevalière du Pevensie.

_ Qui ? Lui demanda Dwalin, en poursuivant ces attaques contre les quelques orques que le hobbit lui laissait filtrer pour qu'il puisse en combattre.

_ Peter et les autres ? Ou est-ce qu'ils sont ? Ils auraient déjà dû revenir avec Edmund et... ?

_ Et quoi Bilbon ? L'interrogea Dwalin, notant l'inquiétude et l'interrogation dans la voix du hobbit alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté dans sa manœuvre d'écraser et de faire valser les orques dans le décor, en se mettant à fouiller des yeux les environs à la recherche de quelque chose. Bilbon ?

_ Ou est-ce qu'il est passé ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ Bolg, Dwalin ? Il était là, il y a quelques minutes encore, ou est-ce qu'il est passé celui-là ?

Et comprenant à son tour la raison de l'inquiétude du hobbit, Dwalin espéra que le Fils du Profanateur était toujours là, de leur côté, quitte à avoir été écraser ou bruler par les attaques de Bilbon ? Parce qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient imaginer ce que ce dernier allait leur réserver de machiavélique pour répliquer face à eux. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu orque pâle avait derrière la tête exactement ?

.xXx.

S'il avait combattu dans un combat à la loyal, il en aurait enfin terminé avec le Profanateur.

Mais il avait fallu que ces larbins se mettent en travers de sa route, le forçant à s'éloigner et à prendre une distance sécuritaire avec ces derniers pour ne pas se faire avoir par les sbires de l'orque pâle. Hors de question que ces idiots aient le dessus sur lui alors que Thorin pourfendit l'orque suivant en le plaquant contre la paroi à sa gauche après avoir pousser l'autre dans le trou à sa droite à côté du chemin, lorsqu'Azog se décida une nouvelle fois de sortir de son trou. En lui chargeant une nouvelle fois dessus et en lui envoyant sa massue, brisant par la même occasion sa lame à sa garde avant de heurter sa tête et de l'envoyer bouler dans le décor glissant.

Terminant par se retrouver à glisser sur le dos, retombant sur la partie Nord du lac toujours geler et bloquer par la tour renverser alors qu'Azog lança sa mise à mort à ces troupes pour que ces derniers viennent à converger tous sur le Durin. Alors que le premier orque qui l'attendit durant sa glissade, Thorin n'eut pas de mal à le renverser, s'empressant de se relever sur la glace avant lui pour lui asséner la garde et sa lame briser sur la tête.

 _ **_ Achevez-le !**_ Lança Azog à ces troupes depuis son poste alors que les orques se trouvant sur la rive Ouest convergèrent droit sur lui.

_ Thorin ! Cria Bilbon, terminant par se rendre compte avec Dwalin de la menace qu'encourrait le Roi d'Erebor.

Sauf que ces derniers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'une autre personne s'était empressé d'intervenir pour soutenir Thorin face aux orques pâles qui le chargeaient, lorsque les deux premiers tombèrent sous les tirs de flèches qu'étaient en train d'envoyer Legolas depuis le haut de la tour se dressant à l'Est de Raven Hill et aux limites de la chute d'eau. Ayant tirer une flèche dans la tête de la chauve-souris à la limite de la tour pour tomber sur celle-ci quand il avait aperçu les orques commençant à converger droit sur le Roi d'Erebor, Legolas n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, tirant flèche sur flèche alors que Thorin reprit immédiatement le combat. Même avec sa lame briser, celle-ci pouvait encore trancher et pourfendre les orques venant jusqu'à lui, tandis que les autres se prenaient les flèches du Prince elfe depuis son poste en hauteur.

Ou pendant qu'il poursuivait le combat, constatant que le Profanateur avait encore disparus de son champ de vision, Thorin observa les environs de Raven Hill et tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de son poste sur la glace avec la tour renverser dans son dos, était que, si Bilbon et Dwalin poursuivaient leur combat sur la rive Est et que le Prince elfe se trouvait en appui pour lui, il ne voyait nullement ces neveux. Fili et Kili devaient être toujours en train de combattre dans le côté Ouest, hors de son champ de vision, en espérant de tout cœur que le Profanateur n'allait pas en profité pour atteindre ces neveux pendant qu'il était là ?

Après tout, Azog le lui avait dis que ces neveux seraient les premiers à tomber et qu'il serait le dernier de sa lignée à succomber. Thorin devait retrouvé ces gamins et les faire redescendre tout de suite à Erebor et... Ou était le reste de la Compagnie ?

Qu'est-ce que Peter et les autres étaient en train de faire exactement ?

.xXx.

 __ Dans ce cas allons-y !_

Et suivant l'ordre lancer par l'ainé des Pevensie, les deux frères et les quatre nains les accompagnant, avaient chargés tous ensemble le nouveau bataillon de tête de l'armée descendant de Gundabad. Les deux Pevensie sur leurs montures respectives, autant que Bofur, Bifur, Gloin et Nori sur leurs propres béliers, chargeant de front les rangs ennemis alors que Peter leur fit une ouverture conséquente parmi les orques en envoyant une nouvelle salve de flamme bleue droit sur eux. Réduisant les cinq premiers rangs en cendre, faisant hésiter les lignes suivantes qui n'eurent pas le temps de baisser leurs lances vers eux que la cavalerie était déjà sur eux.

Alors que les quatre nains continuaient de lancer leurs cris de guerre, en faisant charger leurs béliers dans le tas, aucun orque ne parvenant à résister aux cornes de la bestiole leur fonçant de plein fouet, autant que de parer les armes de leurs cavaliers par la même occasion. Ces quatre derniers ne pouvant s'empêcher de se lancer un défi ou le gagnant serait celui qui aurait vaincu le plus d'ennemi jusqu'à la fin des hostilités, faisant lever les yeux au ciel d'Edmund devant leur «petit» amusement, en comptabilisant le nombre d'orque vaincu à leur actif. Tandis que le cadet continuait de balancer son épée, autant que son bouclier dans le tas, pourfendant tous ceux sur son chemin, tout en gardant son ainé à l'oeil se tenant à sa gauche.

Peter poursuivait lui aussi le combat au côté des autres sur le dos de Cornélia, pourfendant et parant toutes les attaques des orques que sa licorne franchissait et poussait de son poitrail, demeurant toujours des plus concentrer sur son entourage, sauf que cela n'empêcha nullement Edmund de le remarquer sans peine. Cette pâleur et cette lividité qui était en train de prendre les traits du visage de son ainé, autant que de l'inclinaison de sa posture qui n'était plus aussi droite mais qui était en train de s'avachir sur la selle de sa monture. Et c'est d'ailleurs en le regardant qu'Edmund vit le vent tourner et son cri de terreur qui le prit lorsque la massue d'un orque parvint à s'abattre avec violence sur le bouclier de Peter qui put le protéger du coup au torse, mais nullement empêcher de l'éjecter du dos de sa licorne.

_ Peter !

Retombant lourdement sur le dos ou il demeura immobile pendant quelques instants alors qu'Edmund avait fait virer de bord à Ebène pour revenir en arrière alors que Cornélia s'était acharné sur l'orque qui avait renversé son cavalier, en l'abattant d'un coup de sabot bien précis. Tandis que les quatre nains avaient eux aussi fait toujours leur bélier de direction lorsqu'ils avaient vus le garçon tomber du dos de sa licorne, en les poussant à revenir en arrière pendant que Peter s'était tourner sur son côté gauche. Roulant sur son bouclier toujours accrocher à son membre gauche, empoignant aussi toujours solidement son épée dans sa poigne droite d'une main ferme avant de planter la lame à ces côtés, profondément dans la terre.

La seconde d'après, les flammes bleues avaient de nouveau embraser la lame de son épée, se propageant droit dans le dol et tout autour du garçon, en projetant un cercle de feu à cinq mètres autour de lui qu'aucun orque ou une de leurs armes ne pourraient le traverser, et l'atteindre. Lui faisant office de protection avant que le Pevensie ne lâche la garde de son arme et ne s'écroule totalement sur son flanc gauche sans bouger d'un millimètre, alarmant Edmund qui descendit du dos d'Ebène et s'empressa de tomber à genoux à la droite de son ainé.

_ Peter ? Peter, est-ce que tu m'entends ? L'appela Edmund en le retournant sur le dos avant de le prendre par les épaules, en le soulevant et le prenant dans ces bras, pâlissant à la respiration sifflante et au sang coulant de sa bouche au coin des lèvres. Réponds-moi Peter ? Allez ! Réponds-moi bon sang ?

_ Ed ?

_ Oui Peter. Je suis là ! Lui répondit Edmund soulager d'entendre sa voix, malgré l'inquiétude aux vus du ton bas et rocailleux qu'il venait d'employer. Ou est-ce que tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Peter ?

_ Je crois bien que mon dos... Doit être totalement noir maintenant...; ricana quelque peu Peter contre son frère, avant de se mettre à tousser violemment, crachant du sang sur le côté alarmant d'avantage son cadet sur son état de santé.

_ Arrête de faire l'idiot Peter, tu...

_ Ca m'aide au moins à ne pas... Penser au pire Edmund ?

_ Peter ? Lui demanda Edmund, en le rappelant à l'ordre de ne pas dire ce style de chose ou de penser à cela par la même occasion.

_ Aslan... Est-ce qu'Aslan...?

_ Ils ne sont pas encore là Peter, il faut que tu tiennes, tu m'entends ? Lui demanda suppliant Edmund lorsqu'il finit par saisir ce qui était en train d'arriver chez son frère. Tu dois tenir le coup Peter ? Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? Tu dois absolument tenir jusqu'à son arrivée ?

Le Mal causer par Sauron dans son organisme avait terminer par avoir raison des forces restantes de Peter et son état était en train de s'aggraver de plus en plus sous les yeux d'Edmund, qui était en train de le serrer dans ces bras comme pour essayer de lui donner sa propre force pour qu'il tienne le coup encore.

_ Aslan ne doit pas être plus très loin Peter, il faut que tu...

_ Je ne perçois plus rien Ed... Je suis dans le noir le plus totale et...

_ Je reste avec toi Peter, je suis là lui jura Edmund en serrant son ainé contre lui en posant sa joue sur le haut du crâne de son frère, faisant confiance aux autres pour veiller sur leurs arrières, aussi bien que les flammes les entourant tous les deux. Je suis avec toi Peter, tout ira bien...

_ Je ne sens plus... Mes membres, Ed... Tout mon corps est... Lourd et...

_ Continue de me parler Peter ? Lui demanda son cadet suppliant pour qu'il poursuive de lui parler et demeure éveiller jusqu'au bout. Ou êtes-vous Aslan ? Je vous en conjures, revenez vite ?

_ J'ai fait une promesse...

_ De quelle promesse tu parles Peter ?

_ Celle que nous... Rentrerions tous... A la maison. Nous... Aussi bien que... La Compagnie. Nous... Rentrerons tous chez... Nous, Edmund. Je l'ai juré... Nous nous en sortirons tous... De cette histoire...

_ Oui Peter. Nous reviendrons ensemble à la maison. On ramènera tout le monde à la maison lui promit Edmund en attrapant la main droite de son frère dans la sienne et en la serrant doucement pour appuyer sa promesse. On va y arriver et... Peter ? Peter !

Edmund paniqua lorsque la tête de son frère tomba sur sa poitrine et qu'il ne vint plus à entendre la respiration sifflante que dégageait Peter en respirant, baissant son attention vers lui en lâchant sa main et attrapant son visage, le cadet des frères Pevensie se mit à ventiler et à pâlir à vue d'oeil lorsqu'il ne trouva plus aucun pouls battre dans la nuque de son ainé.

_ Non ? Non Peter. Tu ne peux pas ? Pas maintenant ? Peter ! Hurla Edmund en venant à le secouer, la terreur l'habitant, en essayant de le faire réagir et reprendre connaissance lorsqu'il vint à le sentir.

Une douce chaleur venant à se répandre dans ces veines en effaçant la terreur et le chagrin qui étaient en train de lui glacer le sang, terminant par reconnaître cet aura venant l'envelopper lui, autant que le corps de Peter. Et Edmund n'eut besoin que de tourner son regard vers l'Est, comme attirer par la lumière chaleureuse du soleil lorsqu'il finit par pressentir sa présence.

_ Aslan ?

.xXx.

Elle avait fini par les retrouver lorsqu'il leur était tombé dessus comme un éboulement de pierre sur la tête.

Tauriel venait tout juste de terrasser le dernier orque qui s'était dressé face à elle et à son étalon hippocampe, terminant leur route dans le corridor au pied d'un escalier, parvenant toujours à entendre le fracas des armes du combat mener par les deux jeunes nains, lorsqu'elle avait fini par les appeler pour essayer de les localiser, autant que pour les prévenir de sa présence.

_ Fili ? Kili ?

Alors que plus haut, les deux jeunes Durin avaient tous les deux sursauter à l'appel de leurs prénoms avant de se refocaliser sur les trois derniers orques leur faisant face dans les escaliers. Tandis qu'ils avaient tous les deux saisis qu'ils ne rêvaient pas lorsque la «voix» les appela une nouvelle fois plus bas de leur position.

 __ Fili ? Kili ?_

Et une voix que les deux frères nains n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaître et à mettre un nom sur le visage qui si raccordait.

_ Tauriel ? Appela Kili quelque peu étonné que l'elfe était là, à Raven Hill, en train de les appeler alors qu'il avait bloquer le bras d'un des orques tenant son arme avant de lui enfoncer sa propre arme dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que...?

_ Il nous faut redescendre au plus vite et...

Mais Tauriel n'eut jamais l'opportunité de finir sa mise en garde aux deux princes nains que, ce fut à cet instant, qu'il lui était tombé dessus. La poussant violemment contre les rochers alors qu'elle ne l'avait nullement vu débarquer, Bolg n'eut pas l'opportunité de lui faire quoique se soit de plus que l'étalon aquatique lui avait chargé dessus comme un boulet de canon.

L'éloignant de force de sa cavalière du moment, la créature marine ne fut nullement affecter par les tentatives de coup que lui donna Bolg de ces poings, l'envoyant valser dans le décor et tomber dans le ravin sur quelques mètres plus bas alors que Tauriel parvint à se relever, quelque peu sonner, de là ou le Fils du Profanateur l'avait envoyé durement heurter le côté des marches, lorsqu'elle perçut les bruits d'une course au-dessus de sa tête. Et la redressant en se tenant prête à riposter face à l'arrivée d'un quelconque orque, Tauriel souffla de soulagement en avisant les deux princes nains qui descendirent les escaliers et vinrent à sa rencontre, observant les environs à la recherche de potentiel ennemi mais ne discernant que l'elfe et la créature marine continuant de fixer le ravin, là ou elle avait poussé Bolg à y tomber.

_ Tauriel ? Qu'est-ce que...? Débuta Fili, tout en fixant les environs à la recherche d'orque se cachant encore dans les parages.

_ Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Kili quelque peu inquiet, en venant à l'aider à se relever de là ou Bolg l'avait poussé plus tôt.

_ Oui. Je vais bien. Merci le remercia Tauriel en acceptant son aide pour se redresser avant de leur rapporter les dernières nouvelles. Peter ? Peter est...

_ Nous sommes au courant. Bilbon et les autres nous avaient prévenus mais Peter va bien, il...

_ Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être avec des yeux crever ?

_ Kili ?

_ Vous l'avez vus ? Les questionna Tauriel rassurer, en arrêtant les deux frères juste au cas où, ou ces derniers viendraient à se quereller devant elle. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Ou est-il ?

_ Il est partis récupérer Edmund et les autres qui sont tombés sur les premières légions de Gundabad dans le Nord et...

_ Dans ce cas, nous devons aller leur prêter main forte indiqua Tauriel sur les paroles que lui rapportaient Fili sur la question.

_ Peter risque de nous arracher les oreilles lorsqu'il va se rendre compte que nous n'avions pas quitté Erebor...?

_ C'est un risque que nous devons courir si nous devons allés leur porter assistance Kili lui fit remarquer Tauriel, bien qu'elle était fortement curieuse sur cette question «d'arrachage d'oreille».

_ Nous devons aller voir comment s'en sort Thorin contre Azog ? Leur rappela Fili sur le combat mener par leur Oncle contre le Profanateur. Ainsi que Bilbon ? Et Dwalin ? Nous devons...

_ Dans ce cas, montez ! Nous irons plus vite sur son dos ! Les informa Tauriel en regrimpant sur le dos de l'étalon aquatique avant de tendre sa main pour aider les deux jeunes nains à monter.

Et ne se le faisant pas demander une seconde fois, Kili fut le premier à saisir la main offerte de Tauriel qui l'aida à grimper sur le dos de la créature et derrière elle, avant que Kili ne vienne à se baisser pour saisir la main de Fili et ne l'aide à grimper à son tour pour s'installer dans son dos. Ou dès qu'ils furent installer, alors que la créature ne ploya nullement sous leurs poids, Tauriel guida l'étalon d'eau à prendre la direction du cœur de Raven Hill, là ou devait se trouver Thorin, aussi bien que les autres continuant de lutter dans les ruines de la colline au corbeau.

Ne remarquant nullement de la menace venant à regrimper le ravin, là où il était tombé en premier, pousser par l'étalon aquatique pour l'éloigner de sa cavalière. Sauf que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait facilement repéré et allait s'occuper de lui avant qu'il ne se relance dans sa traque aux Durins.

.xXx.

Il avait du grimper sur la tour renverser pour essayer de se mettre hors de porter des orques, avec sa lame briser et malgré l'appui du Prince elfe sur sa tour, poursuivant tout de même le combat et refusant de s'avouer vaincu avec tout ce dont ils avaient déjà traverser jusqu'à présent. Thorin n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement alors que, du coin de l'oeil, sur sa droite, il pouvait constater que, le Maitre hobbit était en train de s'en donner à cœur joie en usant de la Magie du Feu de la Chevalière sur les orques tentant d'envahir Raven Hill de son côté.

Même de sa position, Thorin pouvait entendre les grondements et râlement de Dwalin sur le fait que le hobbit était en train de se débarrasser des orques dont il voulait fracasser le crâne. Faisant ainsi très vite répliquer Bilbon sur le fait que s'était sur lui qu'il devrait écraser ces poings de flamme sur le nain ne venait pas à cesser ces jérémiades sur la question, faisant tout de même sourire Thorin malgré la situation. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru penser que les nains de sa Compagnie viendrait à s'entendre si bien avec leur hobbit ?

Même lui avait encore du mal à croire à l'amitié entre lui et le Sacquet ?

Parce que pour lui, le hobbit était son ami. L'un des plus valeureux de tous. Autant que le reste de sa Compagnie que les enfants Pevensie, se rappelant des paroles conseiller par Balin d'avoir un tel conseiller parmi les membres du conseil. Avoir un hobbit dans leurs rangs redonnerait sans nulle doute un coup de jeune à toutes les prochaines décisions du conseil. Cela serait fort amusant de voir leur hobbit mener par le bout du nez, tous les vieux conseiller de son conseil qui avait réellement besoin d'un coup de jeune.

Mais venant à se reconcentrer sur le présent et à sur les combats l'opposant aux orques ne cessant de venir à sa rencontre, Thorin avait réussi à repousser la lame d'un orque et à lui asséner un coup de sa lame briser dans la cuisse avant de le jeter à l'eau glacer derrière lui, avant de bloquer la massue d'un autre de sa garde qui le fit perdre pied et tombant sur la tour sur le dos. Evitant par la suite, la massue de ce dernier en roulant sur le côté droit et lui plantant l'arme dans la gorge, Thorin balança à son tour la carcasse à la flotte derrière lui avant que son regard ne se vrille sur l'orque se dressant au-dessus de lui prêt à abattre sa massue sur la tête, le Durin attendit patiemment que quelque chose survienne. Comme une nouvelle flèche du Prince elfe par exemple.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas une flèche qui vint à se planter dans le poitrail de l'orque mais une lame qui vint à surprendre grandement Thorin, alors que l'orque finit par perdre l'équilibre, partant en avant et sur le côté droit du nain qui vint à attraper la garde de l'épée qu'il dégagea de la dépouille, reconnaissant sans peine celle-ci. Orcrist. Thorin resserra sa garde autour de la lame elfique, s'empressant de se relever et de terrasser les cinq derniers orques venant à lui, tandis que, du coin de l'oeil, il vit la tour, celle ou se tenait le Prince elfe, se renverser dans la chute d'eau.

Quoi qu'il se soit passer, Thorin espérait que l'elfe était indemne tandis qu'il termina très vite le combat alors qu'il perçut des bruits de course venant de sa gauche, de la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, levant Orcrist prêt à en découdre avec les prochains orques quand il avisa un cheval. Un cheval fait totalement d'eau qui quitta l'abri des ruines et dont chevauchait sur son dos la Capitaine des gardes sylvestres, avec Fili et Kili installer dans son dos.

A leur vue, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement devoir ces deux garçons indemnes mais qui vint à laisser place très vite à une grande terreur lorsqu'il le vit.

_ Mon Oncle, nous...

_ Attention les garçons !

Mais malgré le cri de Thorin, cela ne put empêcher le Profanateur d'envoyer le bloc de pierre attacher à la chaine dans sa main droite, de faucher les jambes de la créature aquatique et de faire tomber Fili, Kili et Tauriel de son dos, droit vers le lac geler. Venant à glisser sur celui-ci, chacun dans une direction différente et droit vers la rive Est, alors qu'Azog sauta à leur suite, tenant toujours solidement sa chaine avec son rocher souder à l'extrémité, forçant Thorin à se précipiter à sa rencontre pour se mettre en travers et l'empêcher d'atteindre ces petits.

Seulement, tous vinrent à se figer à l'entente du cor résonnant dans le Nord alors que, plus haut sur la plaine, les premiers rangs des bataillons de Gundabad finirent par être en vue, à la plus grande satisfaction d'Azog tandis que Thorin et les autres furent plus qu'inquiet de ce que cela voulait signifier pour leurs camarades là-haut. Est-ce que ces derniers avaient été encerclé ? Poursuivant toujours le combat alors qu'une partie de l'armée avait continué d'avancer tout droit pour Erebor. Ou bien, ils avaient été écrasés sous le nombre ? Et les premiers rangs se trouvaient être les assassins de leurs camarades tomber.

Sauf que cette peur viscérale ne put jamais totalement se confirmer, qu'une fois encore le vent tourna et souffla pour la Compagnie, lorsqu'une douce brise chaleureuse vint à réchauffer Thorin, aussi bien que Fili, Kili et Tauriel qui se relevaient de là ou ils avaient glissés durant leur chute, autant que Bilbon et Dwalin sur la rive Est continuant toujours de lutter face aux orques venant à eux. Ceux-ci venant aussi à pressentir le changement dans l'air lorsque l'attention de tous furent tourner vers le monticule rocheux se dressant au Nord de Raven Hill et à gauche de la plaine en hauteur, se trouvant à la droite des légions qui avisèrent, comme tous les autres à Raven Hill, la silhouette féline et massive qui se dressa à la lumière du jour.

Une silhouette dorée qui fut facilement identifiable pour Thorin et les autres qui reconnurent sans peine un lion de loin et un lion qui ne pouvait être que nulle autre que...?

_ Aslan ? Murmura Thorin stupéfait de voir enfin apparaître le Valar qui avait envoyé les Pevensie jusqu'à eux pour les soutenir dans leur quête pour reprendre Erebor.

Et même malgré la distance les séparant, Thorin eut la nette impression que le regard or du fauve s'était vrillé sur sa personne, ressentant amplement des frissons à la puissance du regard qu'il pouvait éprouvé avant que le Grand Lion ne se détourne de lui et ne vrille toute son attention vers le Nord. Droit vers les armées de Gundabad et au-delà avant qu'il ne vienne à pousser son rugissement qui résonna dans les environs comme un coup de tonnerre, ébranlant la terre et le ciel alors qu'un énorme grondement vint à s'élever dans la vallée plus bas. Poussant tous à river leur attention vers Erebor pour voir la Montagne se mettre à trembler dangereusement, prit de secousse alors que la dizaine de statue de géant de pierre sur le champ de bataille vint à s'écrouler devant tous et dont les auras magiques de l'Esprit de la Montagne vinrent à quitter leurs «corps» d'emprunt et à regagner Erebor, qui se mit à briller avec plus d'ardeur et de force.

La seconde d'après, les secousses ébranlant la montagne ne cessèrent à l'instant même ou trois énormes géants de pierre vinrent à se redresser sur les flancs de la montagne. L'un gigantesque, encore plus grand que les deux autres qui avoisinaient la taille des géants de pierre que la Compagnie avait croisé dans les Monts Brumeux, finirent par s'extirper des flancs d'Erebor et descendant droit vers les légions d'orque demeurant encore face aux alliés au porte du Royaume des nains de Durin.

Alors qu'au même moment, les dryades et les ondines du fleuves s'étaient tous rassembler au porte de Dale, se redressant toute à l'image d'un immense serpent de mer, couronner de corail autour de la tête lui faisant comme une crinière royale, bloquant ainsi l'ennemi entre lui et les géants de pierre d'Erebor. Ou au même instant, descendant du ciel et étant demeurer cacher dans la lumière du soleil, les aigles géants piquèrent du bec droit vers les légions de Gundabad dont les trois premiers de tête portaient chacun sur leurs dos, Radagast le Brun, Beorn le Changeur de peau et...

_ Père ?

_ Thorin ? Cria de joie Thrain à la vue de son fils sur le lac geler de Raven Hill avant que l'aigle qui le portait, donne un violent coup de patte à Azog, l'envoyant valser dans le décor et loin de ces héritiers par la même occasion, sous les cris enjouer de Fili et Kili.

Ou tandis que les aigles fondirent sur l'armée de Gundabad de face, les serres en avant alors que Beorn sauta du dos de l'aigle qu'il chevauchait, laissant l'ours prendre le pas sur l'homme, retombant de toute sa masse sur les orques plus bas avant de charger dans le tas. D'autres renforts arrivèrent de l'ouest, prenant les légions par le flanc, leur coupant ainsi une possible retraite et qui se trouvait être des arbres. Les arbres de la Forêt Noire.

Les renforts appeler par Aslan se trouvaient être toutes les créatures de la Nature venus leur prêter patte forte sous leurs regards plus qu'éberluer et la terreur plus qu'évidente des légions de la Moria et de Gundabad. Ces derniers comprenant facilement qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance face à un tel déploiement de force venu en renfort, soutenir les nains, les hommes et les elfes de l'Est.

_ Aslan est venu ? C'est formidable ! S'exclama heureux Bilbon en levant les mains en l'air plus qu'heureux des renforts qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Nous allons nous en sortir et le petit aussi... Peter va survivre ! S'ecria-t'il heureux que la présence du Valar voulait aussi signifier que le Mal grandissant chez le garçon allait pouvoir être définitivement contré.

Que celui-ci serait sauvé.

S'était aussi la pensée euphorique qui étreignait Thorin en cet instant, sachant que le Pevensie, comme tous le reste de sa Compagnie ne risquait à présent plus rien avec la venue du Valar et des renforts en soutien pour cette bataille. Surtout que son Père était lui aussi de retour et que tout irait bien à présent. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire à présent ?

_ Bilbon, attention !

Sursautant à l'appel alarmé de Dwalin, forçant Thorin et les autres à river leurs regards sur le hobbit pour regarder celui-ci vriller un regard surpris vers le grand guerrier avant de suivre son attention vriller dans son dos, et de voir la menace qui était en train de fondre sur lui. Et le Sacquet n'eut pas la possibilité de réagir que le Fils du Profanateur fut sur lui.

_ Bilbon ! Cria Thorin alarmé à l'instant ou l'orque pâle fut sur le hobbit.

.xXx.

_ _Aslan ?_

L'appel d'Edmund avait été calme et serein avant que l'euphorie ne reprenne la place de la terreur l'habitant lorsque le Grand Lion vint à pousser son puissant rugissement, depuis sa position sur les rochers à une certaine de mètres de leur position. Alors que son rugissement sonna l'appel à l'arrivée des renforts et créant plus que la panique parmi les orques de Gundabad autour d'eux, tandis que Bofur, Bifur, Gloin et Nori avaient tous les quatre resserrer les rangs autour des deux Pevensie, en regardant estomaquer la venue des renforts en soutien.

N'étant uniquement témoins de la venue des aigles géants mener par Radagast et Thrain, alors que Beorn avait déjà sauter du dos du rapace, prenant sa forme d'ours et venant à saccager les bataillons qui les avaient contourner plus tôt, en sonnant leur cor pour poursuivre leur route pour Raven Hill et ensuite Erebor, avant de voir arriver les arbres de la Forêt Noire par le flanc droit de l'armée de Gundabad, les quatre nains étaient déjà tous sidérés de leurs renforts, ignorant complètement du soutien que les autres recevaient dans la vallée au porte de la Montagne. Sauf que ces derniers finirent par se reconcentrer beaucoup plus vite sur les deux garçons, lorsque le cadet dut s'écarter quelque peu de son ainé au moment ou la magie du rugissement d'Aslan eut finis par l'atteindre pour extraire le Mal se développant dans son corps.

Alors quand Peter se retrouva à partir la tête en arrière, étant sujet de convulsion ou son corps se mit à auréoler d'une lueur dorée avant d'ouvrir sa bouche, comme s'il s'apprêtait à crier. Sauf que son cri demeura au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'une brume noirâtre se mit à s'extirper de sa bouche, aussi bien que par le reste de ces orifices à la tête, jaillissant de par ces narines, ces oreilles et ces yeux crever avant que Peter ne soit pris d'une quinte de toux. Comme pour arracher le possible goût que cet exorcisme venait de lui laisser dans la gorge, alors qu'Edmund lui frotta le dos pour l'aider, soufflant de soulagement en regardant cette brume noirâtre disparaître pour de bons sous la lumière du jour avant de revriller toute son attention sur son frère.

_ Peter ? Peter, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Edmund en s'agenouillant devant son frère quand il constata que la crise était finie et qu'un autre détail eut finis par attirer son attention. Peter, tes paupières... ? Est-ce que... ?

Ne pouvant nullement finir sa question, craignant de crier victoire trop tôt lorsqu'il avait avisé le visage intacte de son frère, sans aucun bleu ou trace de sang autour de ces yeux crever alors que ces paupières closes se mirent à papilloter comme si son ainé était en train de se réhabituer à pouvoir s'ouvrir de nouveau. Faisant souffler de soulagement Edmund lorsque son regard noisette vint à croiser le regard bleu de Peter qui se vrilla sur lui avant de lui sourire avec chaleur, faisant couler les larmes de joies d'Edmund au retour de sa vue.

_ Je t'avais fait une promesse, pas vrai ?

Et ne répondant nullement à la question de son ainé, Edmund l'avait attrapé dans ces bras et serrer contre lui, à l'en étouffer, sous les cris de joie des quatre nains de la Compagnie autour d'eux, faisant sourire Peter avant de reprendre son sérieux et de se dégager doucement des bras de son cadet. Alarmant celui-ci quand il avisa le regard qu'il lança à Aslan avant de vriller un regard concentrer et déterminer vers la colline, et droit vers les ruines de Raven Hill.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...? Peter ?

_ Ce n'est pas encore terminé Edmund. Il nous faut retourner à Raven Hill et... Vous pouvez continués à appuyer Radagast et les autres, les gars ? Leur demanda Peter en tournant son attention vers Bofur et les autres qui hochèrent tous les quatre face à sa demande.

_ Ne vous en faites pas les gamins, nous restons ici en soutien ! Promit Gloin, très vite approuver par le reste des nains à ces côtés. Quoi que vous ayez besoin de faire allez-y tous les deux ? Nous empêcherons les orques d'arriver à Raven Hill !

_ Merci les amis ! Les remercia Peter, tout en remontant sur le dos de Cornélia après avoir ramasser son bouclier et son épée à terre. Prêt à en finir avec toute cette histoire, Edmund ?

_ Plus que je ne le serais jamais Peter ! Alors allons en finir avec eux, une bonne fois pour toute ?

Et hochant de la tête à son tour alors que son cadet fut de nouveau sur le dos d'Ebène, son épée et son bouclier en main, Edmund lança sa monture sur les traces de la licorne de Peter qu'il fit charger de nouveau droit sur Raven Hill. Dans l'intention formelle de s'occuper pour de bon de ceux qu'ils devaient se débarrasser pour mettre un terme à l'invasion de l'Est. Des deux têtes pensantes de leurs armées.

D'Azog et de Bolg.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour cette suite :)**

 **alors? Qu'en avez vous penser ? ;)**

 **hâte de lire vos avis et comme convenu la suite sera pour dimanche prochain ;)**

 **bon dimanche à tous et bonne semaine =D**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	75. Chapitre 74 Quand la faucheuse plane

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez tous :)**

 **je sais que j'ai été sadique de vous avoir laissez en suspens dans le dernier chapitre ;) et vous risquez d'avantage de me détester pour ce chapitre ;) mais je ne vous en dis pas plus :)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te tiendra en haleine jusqu'à la fin ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 74: Quand la Faucheuse plane**

_ _Bilbon, attention !_

 _Sursautant à l'appel alarmé de Dwalin, forçant Thorin et les autres à river leurs regards sur le hobbit pour regarder celui-ci vriller un regard surpris vers le grand guerrier avant de suivre son attention vriller dans son dos, et de voir la menace qui était en train de fondre sur lui. Et le Sacquet n'eut pas la possibilité de réagir que le Fils du Profanateur fut sur lui._

 __ Bilbon ! Cria Thorin alarmé à l'instant où l'orque pâle fut sur le hobbit._

.xXx.

Il ne s'y était pas attendu et son adversaire avait profité de son inattention pour le repousse, en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à l'étalon du fleuve que Dame Susan lui avait confié pour qu'il puisse atteindre à temps Raven Hill et aller soutenir tous les autres membres de la Compagnie en haut.

Tout avait parfaitement bien débuter lorsque Legolas s'était chargé d'aller à la rencontre de Bolg et de s'occuper personnellement de lui.

Alors, quand il avait constaté que le Roi d'Erebor avait perdu son arme et qu'il allait se retrouver à la merci des derniers orques, ne détenant lui-même plus aucune flèche dans son carquois, Legolas n'avait pas hésité pour dégainer Orcrist et de l'envoyer droit sur la poitrine de l'orque qui menaçait le Durin, lorsqu'il avait vu Bolg du coin de l'oeil sur sa gauche. De l'autre côté de la chute d'eau et remontant le ravin ou il était tombé, Legolas s'était interroger comment il allait rejoindre celui-ci quand la tour s'était mise à être secouer par la charge de l'un des trolls mutiler à sa base, en train de balancer ces boulets de pique lui servant de bras dessus.

Et il n'avait pas une seule seconde hésiter et empoignant ces dagues, Legolas avait sauté droit sur la tête du troll, plantant ces armes dans la boite crânienne de la créature qui se mit à reculer devant la douleur avant que le Prince elfe ne vienne à le retourner droit vers la tour, lui faisant charger la base, la tête la première. Fragilisant la tour qui se mit à céder sous la masse la percutant à sa base, venant à s'écrouler droit vers le ravin de l'autre côté de la chute d'eau, venant à créer un pont de fortune sur lequel Legolas vint à s'avancer, attirant ainsi l'attention de Bolg jusqu'à lui qui se désintéressa de sa remonter et chargea droit sur le Prince elfe.

Ayant un compte à régler avec celui-ci en reprenant ainsi là ou ils avaient mis un terme à leur face à face à Lacville quelques jours auparavant.

Les coups violent qu'ils échangeaient tous les deux, étaient des plus brutaux alors qu'ils faisaient eux aussi attention où ils mettaient les pieds, après que Bolg avait fracasser sa massue là ou s'était trouvé Legolas après avoir reculer, détachant des rochers de la tours qui tombèrent à l'intérieur et fragilisant d'avantage l'autre versant de la tour. Les mettant ainsi tous les deux en garde sur la solidité de leur pont improviser quand ils poursuivirent leur face à face à l'intérieur, lorsqu'ils vinrent tous les deux à tomber dessous.

Remontant très vite à la surface, poursuivant à échanger leurs coups l'un contre l'autre, massue contre les dagues, Bolg avait finis par réussir à faire tomber Legolas en arrière, prêt à asséner le coup fatal au Prince elfe lorsque le puissant rugissement du Grand Lion avait résonné dans l'Est. Faisant trembler tout le sol alors que les pierres de la tour sous les pieds du Fils du Profanateur vinrent à céder sous la secousse. Venant à le faire tomber à l'intérieur de la tour et se retrouvant ensevelis dedans, Legolas avait profité de ce cours lapse de temps de la chute de l'orque pâle et s'était redressé pour être témoin des renforts dans la vallée. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'explication pour savoir que le rugissement qu'il avait perçu, devait sans nulle doute venir du Valar Aslan lui-même, surtout en voyant les géants de pierre quitter Erebor et les créatures marines venir à toutes se rassembler pour former un immense serpent de mer.

Seul un Valar pouvait réveiller de telles créatures de leur sommeil endormis.

En particulier, lorsqu'il avait vus les aigles géants descendre du ciel et fendre droit vers Raven Hill et l'armée de Gundabad qui ne devait être plus très loin à présent. Et Legolas aurait pu continuer de regarder les Etres de la Nature en action si Bolg ne s'était pas rappeler à sa présence, en lui chargeant droit dessus avec sa massue.

Coup que Legolas put esquiver en reculant, sauf que son pied vint à marcher sur un rocher s'affaissant et cédant sous sa personne, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper que quelqu'un d'autre était venu pour le rattraper. Bousculant au passage Bolg et l'envoyant valser contre la base de la tour qui se mit à trembler de plus en plus, prête à céder à tout moment, forçant le Fils du Profanateur à sauter vers le rempare des niveaux menant à la partie Est de Raven Hill, tandis que l'hippocampe avait rattrapé sans peine le Prince elfe dans sa chute. L'ayant fait grimper sur son dos, Legolas s'accrocha à lui lorsque l'eau de la chute d'eau les réceptionna et les fit glisser jusqu'en bas et les mettant hors de porter des débris de la tour se brisant, avant que la créature marine n'attendit par une seule seconde que le Prince elfe lui donne ces directives que sa monture improviser, s'élança de nouveau droit sur le chemin menant vers la partie Est de Raven Hill.

Le ramenant aussi vite que possible en haut avant que Bolg n'est pus commettre les méfaits qu'il souhaitait accomplir, ou Legolas savait pertinemment que celle-ci concernait particulièrement la famille des Durin. Que la famille royale d'Erebor se trouvait être aussi la cible du Profanateur.

.xXx.

Les trois Durin n'avaient pu s'empêcher de crier de terreur lorsque la garde de la massue du Fils du Profanateur se fut fracasser sur la tête du hobbit, qui ne put nullement éviter l'assaut alors que Dwalin fut le premier à lui faire face.

Bloquant sans peine la hache du Fils cadet de Fundin, le fils d'Azog se mit à repousser violemment le grand guerrier qui n'eut pas le temps de craindre pour sa vie que, l'étalon d'eau de Tauriel était de nouveau entrer en scène. Chargeant une nouvelle fois celui-ci en l'envoyant encore une fois rouler-bouler dans le décor, mais cette fois-ci, la créature marine vint à poursuivre la charge, poursuivant de pousser et d'éloigner l'orque pâle des quatre nains, de l'elfe et du hobbit, alors que les premiers accouraient autour du dernier.

_ Bilbon ? Cria Thorin en terminant par s'agenouiller à côté du hobbit inconscient.

_ Est-ce qu'il est... ? Il n'est pas...

_ Non Kili ! Bilbon est robuste, il va s'en sortir. N'est-ce pas Thorin ? Lui demanda Fili alors qu'il regardait son Oncle palper le visage du Sacquet, pendant que Tauriel vint à s'agenouiller de l'autre côté de celui-ci pour constater des dégâts. Il est...

_ Il est toujours en vie, ne vous inquiétez pas ? Vint à les rassurer Tauriel sur la question, tout en notant son pouls et jugeant de l'entaille à l'arcade sourcilière gauche du hobbit ou il avait reçu le coup de l'orque pâle. Mr Bilbon va bien, il est seulement inconscient... Le coup aurait pu être pire mais il semblerait que la Chevalière de Peter l'ait tout de même protéger...

_ Tu vas bien Dwalin ?

_ Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Thorin, je suis plus solide que ça et ce fichu orque ne perd rien pour attendre si je lui remets la main dessus ?

_ Ou pensez-vous que le cheval d'eau est en train de l'emmener ? Les questionna Kili sur l'endroit ou l'animal aquatique était en train de mener le Fils du Profanateur.

_ Je l'ignores mon garçon mais j'espère bien que...

_ Thorin ! L'appela Fili avant de lui montrer quelque chose de l'autre côté de la rive Est qui attira l'attention de tous et qui les firent tous gronder lorsqu'ils vinrent à reconnaître ce dernier.

_ Mais il est tout simplement increvable cette ordure !

_ Dwalin ? Veilles sur Bilbon ! Lui ordonna Thorin déterminer à en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec le Profanateur qui revenait de là ou l'aigle portant Thrain l'avait envoyé valser. Fili ? Kili ? Vous restez tous les deux sur vos gardes avec Tauriel parce que si le Fils est de la même trempe que son père...

_ Nous nous occuperons personnellement de Bolg s'il repointe le bout de son nez ! Lui jura Fili sur le sort qu'il réservait à ce dernier, appuyer par Kili, aussi bien que Tauriel. Et toi mon oncle, occupes-toi définitivement d'Azog ! Coupes lui la tête, c'est sans nulle doute la seule chose qui puisse le terrasser pour de bon ?

_ Je n'y manquerais pas promit Thorin avant de saluer une dernière fois ces camarades avant de charger une bonne fois pour toute sur le Profanateur et en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec lui.

Alors qu'en regardant Thorin descendre la partie Est de Raven Hill et marcher à la rencontre d'Azog se tenant sur le lac geler, tenant toujours son fléau dans sa poigne ou le boulet qu'était son rocher se trouvait posé par terre à côté de ces pieds, lorsque les deux neveux du Roi d'Erebor les virent arriver. D'autres orques qui avaient contourner les nouveaux renforts, une petite vingtaine qui descendait vers Raven Hill et qu'ils avisèrent sans peine, aussi bien que Tauriel que Dwalin.

_ Voilà de la compagnie ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Fili ?

_ Nous allons nous occuper de ces orques bien évidemment Kili ! Ces derniers ne doivent pas atteindre notre Oncle alors qu'il se charge d'Azog et...

_ Nous allons nous charger d'eux les garçons ! Répliqua Dwalin, en se désignant lui et l'elfe rousse pour aller combattre ce groupe d'orque. Vous êtes partante elfe ?

_ Volontiers Maitre nain !

_ Dwalin ?

_ Prenez soin de Bilbon, Fili ? Nous ne serons pas long ! Leur promit Dwalin en souriant aux deux jeunes nains avant de faire signe à l'elfe de le suivre dans leur prochain combat. Allons-y !

Et s'élançant tous les deux à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants, Fili et Kili demeurèrent au côté de Bilbon, demeurant sur leur garde et conservant leur attention sur les environs, aussi bien que sur le combat opposant leur Oncle au Profanateur, juste au cas où s'ils devaient intervenir pour le soutenir contre celui-ci.

Evitant les coups et les tours que l'orque pâle balançaient de son fléau autour de lui, forçant Thorin à garder ces distances pour éviter le rocher, comme de faire attention aux fissures que les coups du Profanateur étaient en train de causer sur la surface de la glace, fragilisant celle-ci sous leurs pieds. Mais cela ne venait pas à empêcher Thorin de charger et de pourfendre d'Orcrist dans les failles de l'armure d'Azog lorsqu'il avait une ouverture sous le bras de l'orque qu'il pouvait user à son avantage contre celui-ci.

Contre-attaque qu'Azog n'apprécia nullement, redoublant dans ces attaques contre le Durin qui s'empressait de reculer face à ces attaques, autant de se baisser face au coup du fléau qui «volait» au-dessus de sa tête, lorsque que Thorin vint à perdre l'équilibre. Chancelant sur l'une des parties de glace tanguant sous l'eau et l'effet de contrepoids, Thorin essaya de garder l'équilibre lorsque son pied droit s'enfonça dans l'eau glacial, le faisant tomber à genoux et le forçant à s'empresser de se relever quand le fléau d'Azog vint à lui faucher les jambes. Le renversant sur le dos tandis que le Profanateur se dépêcha d'empoigner son fléau et de le tirer au-dessus de sa tête pour aller abattre son bloc de pierre droit sur le Roi d'Erebor, qui l'esquiva en roulant sur le côté sur sa droite, continuant cette manœuvre aux autres coups suivant d'Azog, en effectuant un cercle avant de très vite se redresser.

Terminant par charger sous les bras de l'orque pâle en le pourfendant à l'estomac d'Orcrist, juste à la faille de son armure, Thorin trancha dans sa chair et s'empressa de se retrouver dans le dos de celui-ci alors qu'Azog s'était arrêté à son attaque. Grognant de douleur avant de rage et tirant sur la chaine en envoyant bouler le rocher droit sur Thorin qui n'eut qu'à reculer pour l'éviter, alors que le rocher s'enfonça dans la glace à ces pieds faisant relever la tête du nain vers le Profanateur qui retira sur la chaine, pour recommencer ces coups.

Seulement, le bloc demeura coincer dans la glace alors qu'Azog avança pour planter sa lame dans la tête de Thorin qui se baissa pour l'esquiver lorsqu'ils durent tous les deux reprendre tous les deux leur distance, gardant chacun le côté de la glace briser qu'ils avaient causé et faisant effet de contrepoids pour éviter de chuter dans l'eau glacer. Demeurant face à face, ne se lâchant pas du regard, attendant de savoir qui allait faire le premier pas et qui allait commettre le premier une erreur qui pourra lui coûter la vie ?

Et cette erreur arriva lorsque l'un des deux fut déconcerter quand un cri de terreur vint à résonner dans la partie Est de Raven Hill, suivis par une exclamation tout aussi alarmer.

_ Non !

_ Fili !

.xXx.

_ Je n'aime pas ça ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas Kili ? Lui demanda Fili quelque peu curieux des paroles de son cadet, alors qu'il demeurait agenouiller aux côtés de Bilbon, tout en resserrant la garde sur la lame orque qu'il avait pris pour remplacer sa propre épée perdue. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Je n'aime réellement pas laisser notre Oncle se charger d'Azog et, Dwalin et Tauriel s'occupez des orques alors que nous, nous...

_ Veillez sur Bilbon n'est pas assez important pour toi Kili ?

_ Bien sur que non Fili ! Moi aussi je m'inquiètes pour Bilbon mais...

_ Je sais Kili. Je sais. Moi aussi j'ai une folle envie de taper sur quelques têtes d'orques encore finit par admettre Fili sur ce qu'il éprouvait lui aussi dans cette situation, tout en conservant une main sur l'épaule de Bilbon. Mais nous devons...

Seulement, Fili n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsque du mouvement vint à attirer son regard à sa périphérie droite, le poussant à se relever de sa place lorsqu'il finit par saisir ce qui allait se passer, alors que Kili, totalement focaliser sur le combat de Thorin contre Azog, ne le vit nullement débarquer. Pas comme Fili.

_ Non ! Cria Fili en se précipitant droit sur Bolg qui était en train de charger son cadet, parvenant à planter sa lame dans la jambe du Fils du Profanateur, tout en continuant de le pousser, faisant perdre l'équilibre de ce dernier qui se retrouva à s'accrocher au jeune Durin.

_ Fili ! Cria Kili plus qu'inquiet de voir son frère se faire avoir par l'orque qu'il tenait.

Sauf que, au lieu de garder le nain contre lui, Bolg l'avait balancer dans le corridor derrière lui, le faisant glisser et disparaître à la vue de Kili qui se mit à crier après lui, se précipitant à la suite de Fili lorsqu'il hésita en fixant le corps inconscient de Bilbon. Mais baissant son regard vers Bolg qui se mit à se relever en s'arrachant la lame de l'épée dans sa jambe, Kili sut exactement quoi faire pour focaliser l'orque sur lui et le détourner totalement du hobbit.

_ Eh ! Bolg ! Tu es devenu trop lent pour nous mettre la main dessus ? Pourtant, tu n'es pas aussi vieux que ne l'était Smaug ou c'est une façade ? Lui lança ironiquement Kili avant de s'empresser de rejoindre son frère en pouvant pleinement entendre le grondement de rage de l'orque dans son dos.

Il n'avait nullement besoin de se retourner pour savoir que l'orque pâle s'était lancé sur ces traces. Mais avec la blessure à la jambe, celui-ci se trouvait ralentis, donnant ainsi assez de temps à Kili pour atteindre Fili avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau sur eux.

Parvenant à atteindre Fili qui était en train de se redresser de sa place, là ou la glissade du lancer de Bolg l'avait mené, juste à la limite des marches descendant de la partie Est de Raven Hill droit vers le Nord, menant vers la plaine à la limite du lac à moitié gelé ou Thorin et Azog se faisaient tous les deux face à face devant la tour renverser. Kili eut tout juste le temps de soutenir son ainé à se relever lorsqu'il plaça son épée en défense devant eux lorsque la massue de Bolg vint à les percuter tous les deux. Les envoyant tous les deux, une nouvelle fois dans le décor, retombant lourdement sur le dos sur la terre ferme au pied des escaliers avant de rouler chacun d'un côté pour éviter de se faire écraser sous la masse du Fils de l'orque pâle qui avait sauté du haut de l'escalier droit sur eux, fracassant sa massue là ou les deux jeunes nains s'étaient tous les deux tenus quelques instants auparavant.

Fili essaya de renverser l'orque pâle en lui donnant des coups de pied bien brutaux sur le genou gauche de Bolg, là où se trouvait la blessure sur la cuisse de celui-ci qu'il lui avait causé plus tôt, pour ainsi lui faire perdre pied et donner l'occasion à Kili de lui asséner le coup mortel. Se mettant à grogner de douleur au coup donner, Bolg parvint à bloquer la lame de Kili de sa massue avant de le repousser de son pied droit dans l'estomac, pour ensuite asséner un coup de massue dans le torse de Fili. Lui coupant totalement le souffle et tombant à la renverse à moitié sonner, Fili eut toutes les difficultés de se redresser, le torse comprimer sur sa cage thoracique et des points noirs dansant devant ces yeux le perturbant mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer sans peine que Bolg était en train de se rapprocher de lui. L'autre extrémité de sa massue tailler en une pointe tranchante, diriger dangereusement vers sa personne, lorsque Kili finit par se rappeler à Bolg en usant d'un rocher comme un trampoline pour lui sauter sur le dos.

Ayant bloquer la lame du jeune Durin qu'il avait voulu planter dans le torse depuis le haut, avec sa massue la mettant en travers en stoppant sa charge avant que l'orque ne vienne à balancer Kili, le renversant à terre sur le dos sans qu'il n'ait eu l'opportunité de le stopper mais ne l'arrêtant nullement dans sa relève, faisant sourire de victoire l'orque pâle de le voir une nouvelle fois charger sur lui.

_ Kili ? Fait attention ! Je t'en conjures ? Lui supplia Fili alors qu'il essayait de se redresser et de reprendre le combat, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait plus d'arme, il n'allait nullement laisser son cadet faire face seul au Fils du Profanateur.

_ Kili ! Fili !

_ Mon Oncle ! Cria Kili lorsque le cri d'inquiétude de Thorin résonna, faisant river l'attention des deux frères vers leur oncle, se mettant tous les deux à paniquer quand ils avisèrent la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ayant tenté de passer sous la garde d'Azog pour aller porter assistance à ces neveux, en constatant dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient tous les deux, Thorin n'avait pu éviter le croche pied que lui fit le Profanateur, le renversant sur le dos et n'hésitant pas à plonger sa lame vers lui. Lame que Thorin bloqua à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine avec Orcrist, bloquant la masse que le Profanateur était en train d'exercer sur lui pour le pourfendre alors que Fili tenta de se relever pour accourir vers lui pour l'aider. Sauf qu'il fut incapable de se relever, la douleur dans son torse et son dos l'empêchant de se redresser alors que le cri de douleur de son cadet le fit tourner la tête vers lui, pour le voir se faire désarmer par Bolg qui lui asséna son poing droit à la figure tandis qu'il empoignait sa tunique au col de son autre main et le renversant en arrière, l'empêchant ainsi au jeune nain de pouvoir se ressaisir ou même bouger pour se dégager de sa prise.

Ou sous le regard plus que terroriser de Fili, il vit Bolg lever son arme au dessus de la poitrine de son cadet près à l'abattre à tout instant.

_ Kili !

Sauf que Bolg ne put jamais prendre la vie du jeune Durin que, quelqu'un d'autre vint à l'arrêter avant l'inéluctable.

_ Et si tu combattais quelqu'un de ta taille pour changer ?

Redressant la tête à cette voix, Bolg ne put nullement parer la botte en métal s'abattant sur sa face, le projetant loin de sa prise, autant que de le faire lâcher sa proie qui retomba sur le dos, se mettant à cligner des yeux lorsqu'il avisa une autre silhouette l'enjamber et pousser de son poitrail l'orque pâle loin des deux jeunes nains, pendant que son cavalier était descendus de son dos.

_ Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Kili ? Prend Fili et éloignez-vous ? Dépêches-toi ? Lui ordonna Edmund en relevant le jeune nain, tout en lui confiant sa hache naine avant de le pousser vers Fili qui fixait les deux frères Pevensie qui venaient d'intervenir l'un après l'autre pour les soutirer du Fils du Profanateur.

_ Mais Edmund... ?

_ Fait ce que je te dis Kili ? Tout de suite ! Lui ordonna le frère cadet des Pevensie en le forçant à rejoindre son ainé avant de charger de plein fouet Bolg se relevant alors que Fili n'avait pas un seul instant quitté l'ainé des Pevensie des yeux.

Après avoir empêcher Bolg de pourfendre Kili d'un coup de botte, Peter avait poursuivi sa route, chevauchant le dos de Cornélia, droit sur Azog qui essayait encore de planter sa lame droit dans la poitrine de Thorin au loin sur le lac geler de Raven Hill.

_ Je t'en conjures Peter, veilles sur Thorin le supplia Fili dans une prière alors que Kili avait finis par l'atteindre, lui confiant la hache que lui avait remis Edmund avant de le hisser sur ces pieds et de l'éloigner de la zone de combat.

.xXx.

_ _Et si tu combattais quelqu'un de ta taille pour changer ?_

Il n'avait pu empêcher la remarque de lui traverser les lèvres lorsqu'il avait abattu sa botte gauche sur le visage de Bolg lorsque celui-ci avait finis par se redresser à ces mots. Le stoppant ainsi net avant qu'il n'ait eu l'opportunité de tuer Kili, faisant souffler de soulagement Peter d'avoir pu empêcher sa mort mais maintenant, il devait empêché Azog de faire de même avec Thorin, en laissant à Edmund la charge de s'occuper de Bolg.

Pendant que lui, allait s'occuper personnellement du Profanateur et mettre un terme à toute cette affaire, une bonne fois pour toute.

Après avoir quitté les côtés de Bofur, Gloin, Nori et Bifur faisant face aux légions de Gundabad, appuyer en renfort par les aigles géants avec Radagast et Thrain, avec Beorn sous sa forme d'ours immense et des arbres de la Forêt Noire arrivant par les flancs, les deux frères avaient convergés droit sur Raven Hill. Se frayant un chemin parmi le groupe d'orques qui avait réussi à poursuivre leur avancée et que Dwalin et Tauriel avaient bloqué leur arrivé avant leur débarquement dans les ruines lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu la situation dans laquelle se trouvait les trois Durin aux prise avec le Profanateur et son fils. Edmund avait donc saisis le message que lui avait envoyé Peter qui hocha de la tête à sa requête de s'occuper de Bolg et de veiller sur les deux jeunes nains, pendant que lui irait s'affairé à se charger d'Azog et de l'éloigner de Thorin par la même occasion.

Alors, Azog n'avait eu besoin que de redresser la tête lorsqu'il avait entendu la chevauchée se rapprochant de lui avant de voir le Porteur de Lion lui tomber littéralement dessus, le bouclier en avant et descendant du dos de sa licorne en le percutant dans le torse et l'envoyant valser dans le décor. Tandis que le Pevensie avait rouler sur le sol avant de retourner vers Thorin qui était en train de glisser sur la plaque de glace qui était en train de se relever avec l'effet de contrepoids qu'avait exercé Peter en repoussant le Profanateur, attrapant le pied du Durin et le tirant d'un coup sec avant de le repousser sur la glace, le faisant glisser pour l'éloigner de son futur combat avec l'orque pâle.

_ Peter ! S'exclama Thorin éberluer lorsqu'il vint à croiser le regard bleu soulager du garçon vriller sur lui, en se rendant compte qu'il avait retrouvé la vue, aussi bien que toute sa vitalité et sa force avant que le Mal ne le ronge.

_ Fiche le camp Thorin ! Avant que je ne te dégage un coup de pied dans le postérieur !

_ Non !

_ Cornélia ?

La seconde suivante, à l'ordre lancer par l'ainé des Pevensie à sa licorne, celle-ci avait saisis la tunique de Thorin dans sa mâchoire et le soulevant sans peine, vint à s'éloigner avec lui du futur combat opposant Peter à Azog ou ce dernier avait terminé par se relever de là où il était tombé. Vrillant un regard quelque peu éberlué devant la nouvelle forme du Porteur de Lion, qui tenait son bouclier droit devant lui et son épée se trouvant baisser à côté de sa jambe, attendant patiemment que l'orque pâle ne fasse le premier pas.

_ _Toi !_

 ___ Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir Azog. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

_ _Tu devrais être mort ? Le mauvais sort de mon Maitre aurait dû..._

 ___ Sauf que tu n'es pas le seule à avoir le soutien d'un être hors du commun, Azog lui répliqua Peter, tout en lui désignant Aslan d'un signe de tête qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place sur son rocher depuis son arrivé. Et comme je viens de le faire remarquer à ton rejeton de fils, Azog et si tu combattais quelqu'un de ta taille pour changer ?

Et la seconde d'après, le Profanateur chargea de plein fouet le Porteur de Lion dans un cri de rage alors que son opposant se tint parfaitement prêt à le recevoir, lui et son boulet de démolition qui ne fit pas longtemps long feu devant lui. Peter bloqua le coup de son bouclier en se laissant glisser sur la glace par la charge de l'orque pâle avant de trancher directement dans la chaine de son épée, coupant nette celle-ci et brisant le fléau pour s'écarter du rocher qui s'écrasa lourdement sur la glace derrière lui avant qu'il ne se baisse pour éviter la lame d'Azog. Passant sous sa garde, Peter pourfendit dans la jambe droite de ce dernier avant de lui asséner un coup d'épée du revers dans la base de son dos, le faisant grogner de douleur et rager d'avantage, en voyant sa lame gauche en arrière pour atteindre la tête du garçon. Sauf que Peter lui bloqua celle-ci de son bouclier avant d'asséner le poing droit et la garde de sa lame droit en plein dans la mâchoire gauche d'Azog, qui ne s'y attendait nullement comme du coup de pied droit dans sa rotule gauche, lui faisant plier la jambe et tomber à genoux ou le Pevensie lui asséna un nouveau coup du revers de son bouclier, le projetant en avant. Mais pas avant de donner un coup de lame en arrière droit sur le Pevensie qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et se retrouva avec une entaille dans la cuisse gauche, le faisant grogner de douleur et le forçant à reculer pour ne pas tomber à la porté d'Azog qui profita de son recul pour se relever et charger de nouveau le garçon qui l'attendit au tournant, prêt à l'intercepter.

.xXx.

_ Lâche-moi Cornélia ! Je dois...

_ Thorin !

Redressant la tête à l'appel de son camarade nain, Thorin put apercevoir Dwalin se tenir au côté de Fili et Kili alors qu'Ebène, la monture d'Edmund les bloquant et les empêchant d'aller se joindre aux hostilités en veillant sur eux. Alors que le Durin s'empressa de rejoindre ces neveux dès que Cornélia l'eut enfin relâcher, s'agenouillant au côté de Fili qui demeurait assis par terre et appuyer contre un rocher en se tenant les cottes, tandis que Kili était agenouillé à ces côtés, veillant sur lui.

_ Fili ? Est-ce que...?

_ Je vais bien Thorin... J'ai seulement quelques cottes douloureuses et...

_ Dis plutôt que tu es tout simplement incapable de te relever tout seul Fili et...

_ Kili ?

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Fili...?

_ Et toi Kili ? Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Thorin en posant une main sur une épaule de ces neveux, comme pour se rassurer qu'ils étaient tous les deux bel et bien devant lui, et non qu'ils n'étaient tous les deux pas...

_ Oui Thorin. Je vais bien. Grâce à Peter. Et lui aussi, il a l'air... De nouveau en pleine forme admit Kili en regardant Peter, de nouveau lui-même, bloquer et briser le fléau d'Azog avant de passer sous sa garde. Comme Edmund d'ailleurs ? On dirait que voir Aslan les a requinquer. C'est bien Aslan, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Qui veux-tu que cela soit crétin ?

_ Tu sais ce que je te dis...

_ Les garçons ? Les rappela à l'ordre Dwalin alors qu'il gardait la fin des combats de Tauriel avec les derniers orques qui restaient du bataillon qu'ils avaient tous les deux combattus, après qu'elle l'avait poussé à rejoindre les deux jeunes nains. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Thorin ? On ne peut pas laisser les gamins se charger tout seul de ces ordures ? Lui demanda-t'il, tout en portant son attention vers les deux garçons, surtout celui des deux ou son opposant faisant le double de sa taille. Surtout Edmund, il...

_ Il s'en sort mieux que moi et Kili contre lui, apparemment ? Fit remarquer Fili en avisant les pas et les parades du garçon face au Fils du Profanateur qui avait tout simplement les plus grande difficulté à réussir à avoir le dessus sur le Pevensie.

Car depuis qu'Ebène l'avait percuté pour l'éloigner des deux jeunes Durin après que Peter ait stoppé Bolg de poignarder Kili, Edmund avait ordonné à celui-ci d'éloigner son frère de l'orque pâle avant de l'avoir charger de plein fouet, le bouclier en avant. Le percutant sur le flanc comme un bélier en le projetant sur la glace en le faisant glisser dessus et l'éloignant ainsi des nains de la Compagnie, Edmund l'avait patiemment rejoins pour lui faire face. Et malgré la taille démesuré que celui-ci avait à son encontre, cela n'avait nullement empêcher le Pevensie d'aller à sa rencontre, serrant ces prises autour de son bouclier et de la garde de son épée.

Et Edmund avait mis en pratique le fait que son adversaire était plus grand que lui, s'attaquant ainsi sur des tactiques basses des membres de Bolg, sans compter sur le fait que si l'orque et toutes les autres personnes en Terre du Milieu ne connaissaient le patinage, cela n'était nullement le cas pour les Pevensie qui connaissaient parfaitement cette pratique. Et le plus jeune des frères Pevensie n'avait nullement hésité à l'employer pour avoir le dessus sur Bolg, surtout que celui-ci avait du mal à demeurer sur ces pieds sur la partie glissante.

Se baissant pour éviter le revers du coup de massue que Bolg voulut lui envoyer dans le flanc, glissant à genoux sur la glace, Edmund avait accrocher le pied gauche de Bolg avec lui, le renversant en avant face la première contre la glace faisant rager ce dernier qui s'empressa de se relever pour essayer de choper l'Envoyé d'Aslan. Sauf qu'une nouvelle fois, Edmund lui fila entre els doigts en se laissant glisser sur la glace pour le contourner, en lui entaillant le bas du dos là où aucune de ces «cottes de métal» ne pouvaient intercepter et bloquer les coups à l'horizontal qu'on pouvait lui donner par derrière.

Faisant grogner de douleur, aussi bien de rage, Bolg qui balança sa massue d'un revers en arrière pour atteindre le Pevensie qui se baissa une nouvelle fois pour éviter le coup donner, mais ne put parer la poignée de main de l'orque sur sa gorge quand sa main droite vint à attraper Edmund à la gorge. Sauf que les nains témoins et tous les autres n'eurent pas le temps de paniquer pour le Pevensie que celui-ci avait déjà la manœuvre toute faite pour répliquer à ce style de prise envers sa propre personne.

Prenant appui sur la poigne de l'orque pâle le soulevant du sol, en enfermant ces mains autour du poignet droit de celui-ci, les jambes d'Edmund vinrent à passer autour du bras tendus de l'orque et ces pieds croiser se renfermant sur la gorge de Bolg, en se mettant à écraser sa carotide avec toutes les forces qu'il pouvait mettre dedans. Le Fils du Profanateur essaya de dégager sa prise en voulant abattre sa massue sur la tête du garçon, seulement Edmund dégaina le poignard qu'il avait caché dans son protège avant-bras droit, l'empoignant dans sa main gauche qu'il planta dans le coude de Bolg qui perdit la droiture de son bras qui s'écroula avec le Pevensie toujours accrocher au bout. Sauf que l'élan de la chute à effet de balancier fut tout ce dont eux besoin le Pevensie pour faire passer l'orque pâle au-dessus de lui, le renversant tête la première et sur le ventre ou, pour faire bonne mesure, Edmund parvint à lui déboiter l'épaule, le faisant hurler de douleur. Pour très vite s'empresser de se relever et de s'éloigner de son adversaire qui fut des plus remonter à présent contre lui, reprenant immédiatement une distance de sécurité avec lui pour la prochaine manœuvre de ce dernier envers sa personne.

_ S'était quoi cette prise qu'Edmund vient de faire ? Questionna plus qu'éberlué Kili, aussi bien que ne l'était Fili que Thorin ou Dwalin d'ailleurs.

_ Sans nulle doute une prise de chez eux proposa Fili sur la possible origine de la manœuvre du jeune Pevensie employer contre l'orque pâle, tout en continuant de grimacer à ces cottes douloureuses avant de vriller son attention sur leur deux protecteurs. Les montures de Narnia sont réellement plus intelligentes et loyales que celles de ce monde admit-il, tout en regardant Cornélia et Ebène demeurer devant eux en défense et les empêchant aussi de quitter la zone pour rejoindre de nouveau le combat.

_ Et tout aussi têtu que leurs cavaliers ! Répliqua Dwalin qui souhaita rejoindre Edmund dans son combat face à Bolg, toujours bloquer par Ebène l'empêchant de le contourner pour y aller. Ils ont besoin de nous ! Laissez-nous donc passer ?

Mais pour toute réponse, Ebène ne fit que lui souffler dans le visage pour lui prouver qu'il n'allait nullement lâcher l'affaire et continuer de le garder sous sa protection, que cela lui plaisait ou non ? Lorsque d'autres vinrent à se rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs. Et ceux, en la présence d'un nouveau bataillon d'orque de Gundabad qui avait encore réussis à contourner les renforts pour venir jusqu'à Raven Hill.

_ Et voilà des orques sur qui tu pourras passer tes nerfs Dwalin ! Lui répliqua Thorin en lui montrant ces derniers qui étaient en train de converger sur celle qui se tenait toujours entre eux et Raven Hill.

Tauriel.

.xXx.

Dès que toute cette histoire sera terminé, Edmund se jurait d'aller remercier Peter sur l'idée saugrenue d'enseignement qu'ils avaient tous deux suivis à Narnia et qui, au début, il devait l'admettre, Edmund ne voyait pas trop la raison qui avait poussé son ainé à suivre ce style de pratique ? Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait appliqué l'une de ces prises sur Bolg qui l'avait attrapé à la gorge et qu'il était parvenu à s'en défaire par une prise de jambe, pour finir par le renverser à terre et lui déboiter l'épaule par la même occasion, qui devenait inutilisable pour lui, lui forçant d'user uniquement de son bras gauche pour poursuivre le combat. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Peter avait bien fait de suivre ce cours d'obstacle et de prise que les faunes et les satyres effectuaient face à des adversaires plus gros qu'eux.

Comme s'amusait à le dire les deux frères Pevensie, plus leurs adversaires étaient gros et plus ils tombaient de haut.

Alors qu'il s'était éloigné de Bolg après sa prise sur son épaule, qui était des plus furax contre lui à présent, Edmund se replaça en position défensive, prêt à encaisser sa prochaine charge lorsqu'il remarqua du coin de l'oeil, derrière lui, que Peter était en train de malmener Azog. En usant de tout l'enseignement qu'il connaissait aux maniements de l'épée que du combat au corps à corps pour lui mener la vie dure, même si ce dernier avait réussi à arracher le bouclier du Porteur de Lion avec son bras valide lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé quand le Pevensie lui avait asséner un nouveau coup dans la tête.

Cela n'avait nullement arrêté Peter de se retrouver sans son bouclier pour poursuivre le combat avec uniquement son épée, lorsqu'il s'était servis de la tour renversé comme d'un appui pour gagner de l'élan dans son saut, pour sauter droit sur le Profanateur, enfermant sa gorge dans ces jambes avant de se laisser violemment retomber en arrière, emmenant l'orque dans sa chute et ne lui permettant pas de faire le moindre geste quand il se retrouva à terre sur le dos. Le Pevensie sur lui et bloquant ces bras de ces jambes et brandissant sa lame prêt à l'abattre droit sur la tête d'Azog. Prêt d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec lui alors qu'Edmund était prêt à crier de joie de voir la fin de ce dernier.

Seulement, l'épée du Pevensie ne put jamais atteindre la tête du Profanateur qu'un sifflement fut perceptible pour tous avant qu'un gémissement de douleur ne soit perceptible qu'Edmund reconnut sans peine, tournant toute son attention droit vers son ainé pour discerner un trait se ficher dans sa poitrine droite, juste à la base de l'épaule. Faisant baisser la tête de Peter vers celle-ci avant de la redresser vers celui qui venait de lui tirer dessus pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un des orques ayant atteint Raven Hill avec son groupe. Celui-ci se remettant à charger de nouveau son arbalète d'un autre flèche prêt à tirer une nouvelle fois sur le Porteur de Lion.

Sauf que celui-ci n'eut jamais l'opportunité de viser une fois encore le Pevensie qu'une lame le transperça par derrière, faisant souffler de soulagement Edmund quand il avisa Thorin terrasser l'orque avant de le repousser lui et son arbalète sur la glace, avant de pourfendre d'Orcrist un autre arbalétrier d'orque qui avait aussi tenter de viser l'ainé des Pevensie. Mais Edmund ne put reporter son attention sur son frère que Bolg vint à se rappeler à lui, en lui chargeant dessus comme un véritable taureau enrager qui percuta le bouclier du garçon et l'envoya glisser sur la glace, terminant le postérieur sur la surface geler au pied des marches menant à la partie Est de Raven Hill par le nord.

S'empressant de se redresser pour ne pas donner l'opportunité à Bolg de l'atteindre une nouvelle fois, Edmund n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, que quelqu'un d'autre vint à intercepter l'orque pâle, en lui fauchant la jambe gauche de ces poignards, le faisant ainsi perdre pied et glisser sur la glace, l'éloignant ainsi du Pevensie qui redressa la tête vers le nouveau venu.

_ Legolas ?

_ Debout Roi Edmund ! Nous avons encore du boulot à nous occuper ? Lui lança le Prince elfe en venant l'aider à se relever avant de faire face aux orques de Gundabad qui étaient en train de leur charger dessus.

Ceux étant parvenus à contourner Thorin et Dwalin qui avaient rejoins les côtés de Tauriel et de sa créature marine pour contenir ces derniers en dehors de Raven Hill, et dont certains avaient réussis à passer leur «filet», comme l'arbalétrier et son camarade dont le premier avait tiré sur Peter pour l'arrêter dans sa manœuvre d'abattre le Profanateur. Profitant du fait que Legolas se chargeait des deux orques leur fonçant dessus, Edmund porta son attention sur son frère pour le voir poursuivre le combat face à Azog malgré la pointe de flèche briser, se trouvant toujours dans sa poitrine qu'il n'avait pas retiré pour faire compression.

Tandis qu'à l'opposé, à la limite de la plaine et au porte Nord de Raven Hill, Kili se trouvait toujours au côté de Fili, assis en appui sur le rocher, sous la protection d'Ebène et de Cornélia qui demeuraient tous les deux devant eux et prêt à intercepter tous les orques venant à eux. Pendant qu'au-delà, Aslan avait disparus de son poste sur le rocher, sans doute qu'il était partis combattre lui aussi les légions de Gundabad avec les autres, percevant toujours au loin les aigles plonger dans les rangs ennemis, tandis que Beorn poursuivait ces charges parmis ces derniers, comme devait le faire Bofur, Gloin, Nori et Bifur sur leurs béliers au delà de la colline, dans la plaine, avec les arbres de la Forêt Noire empêchant toute retraite de ces derniers.

Alors que le second étalon d'eau qui paraissait suivre Legolas, puisque le premier demeurait à l'avant de Tauriel dans le combat, portait le corps inerte de Bilbon qui alarma Edmund qui se précipita immédiatement à sa rencontre.

_ Bilbon !

_ Il va bien Roi Edmund. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est simplement inconscient le rassura Legolas sur la survie du hobbit, tout en parant la lame d'un autre orque avant d'égorger celui-ci de l'une de ces dagues, tout en gardant le hobbit et la créature marine à l'oeil.

_ Tant mieux. Je suis rassurer et...; débuta Edmund en passant une main sur la tête du hobbit, en constatant que celui-ci aurait une grosse bosse et un mal de crâne en se réveillant, alors qu'il devrait attendre que Lucy les rejoigne pour lui donner de l'élixir lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'alarmant. Ou est-ce qu'il est ?

_ Qui donc ?

_ Bolg, Legolas ! Ou est-il passé ? Le questionna Edmund sur l'absence du Fils du Profanateur des environs, alertant ainsi le Prince elfe de la disparition de ce dernier, lorsqu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux, lui donnant des sueurs froides.

L'arbalète ?

L'arbalète qui avait glissé des mains de l'orque que Thorin avait abattu avant qu'il ne puisse lancer son autre flèche sur Peter, ne se trouvait plus là où elle avait finis sa course quelques instants plus tôt. Est-ce que l'orque avait pu la...? Il devait impérativement retrouver Bolg ! Tout de suite ! Avant que ce dernier ne vienne à abattre le trait sur l'un des leurs.

Edmund devait lui remettre la main dessus avant que l'inévitable ne soit commis ? Alors qu'un terrible doute le prit. Qui allait être la cible de Bolg ?

A qui le Fils du Profanateur allait destiné la flèche de l'arbalète ?

A l'un des Durin ?

A l'un des elfes de la Forêt Noire ?

Ou bien à lui ? Ou à Peter ?

* * *

 **A qui sera-t'elle destinée?**

 **oui, vous devez sans nulle doute me trouver sadique de finir sur une telle chose, n'est-ce pas?**

 **en tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la semaine prochaine :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous :)**

 **big bis ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	76. Chapitre 75 Lorsque la Faucheuse s'abat

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez tous ;) surtout que vous attendez avec impatience la réponse à la dernière question, n'est-ce pas ? :)**

 **merci à Angelyoru, à Aurore Heart et à GuiMe1997 pour vos coms, en espérant que cette suite vous mette encore en haleine :**

 **même si le titre et le début va sans doute vous effrayer, la fin du chapitre vous rassurera grandement ;) surtout qu ce chapitre est le dernier concernant la bataille :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 75 : Lorsque la Faucheuse s'abat**

 _Edmund devait lui remettre la main dessus avant que l'inévitable ne soit commis ? Alors qu'un terrible doute le prit. Qui allait être la cible de Bolg ?_

 _A qui le Fils du Profanateur allait destiné la flèche de l'arbalète ?_

 _A l'un des Durin ?_

 _A l'un des elfes de la Forêt Noire ?_

 _Ou bien à lui ? Ou à Peter ?_

.xXx.

Il n'avait nullement pu prévoir la flèche avant que celle-ci ne se fiche dans sa poitrine droite alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre Azog une bonne fois pour toute.

Le coup d'impacte l'avait surpris avant que la douleur n'irradie dans sa potrine et dans son bras droit qui tirait sur la blessure, lorsqu'il avait vrillé son attention sur la direction d'ou était venu la flèche pour constater que l'orque et son camarade furent tous les deux abattus par Thorin, les empêchant ainsi de le viser une nouvelle fois. Mais Peter ne put en penser d'avantage qu'Azog, sous sa personne, vint à se rappeler à lui, en se mettant à pousser ces bras sous les jambes du Pevensie qui le maintenaient au sol, forçant le Porteur de Lion de rouler sur le côté gauche pour esquiver le coup de lame du Profanateur. Lui envoyant sa botte droite dans la figure pour lui donner assez de temps pour se relever et briser la flèche en ne laissant que la pointe dans sa chaire, Peter dut lever son épée de ces deux mains pour parer et bloquer la lame d'Azog mais ne pouvant nullement esquiver le poing que le Profanateur lui asséna dans la poitrine. Juste là ou se trouvait la pointe de flèche briser, dont il enfonça d'avantage celle-ci dans la chaire du Pevensie, qui dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur, ne pouvant nullement empêcher de perdre pied et de tomber en arrière, se retrouvant à la merci d'Azog.

Mais il ne lui laissa nullement l'opportunité d'abattre sa lame sur lui, que Peter la bloqua avant de saisir le bras d'Azog et plaçant ces pieds sur le torse de ce dernier, l'envoya valdinguer au-dessus de lui, faisant crier celui-ci de surprise sous la manœuvre du Porteur de Lion. Ce dernier qui en profita pour se relever, aussi bien qu'était en train de le faire Azog qui para le coup de Peter avant de l'attraper par l'arrière de sa nuque de sa main droite, pour amener sa lame vers la gorge du garçon qui la bloqua de son arme à la verticale. Terminant par très vite asséner un coup de coude du gauche dans la machoire du Profanateur qui vint à le pousser violemment contre la tour renverser, ou Peter parvint à se receptionner dessus à l'aide de ces mains avant de retourner toute son attention sur son adversaire qui le chargea une nouvelle fois, la lame en avant. Lame que le Pevensie dévia encore une fois sur son côté droit de sa propre épée qui s'enfonça dans la pierre derrière lui de la tour renverser avant que le bras droit du Profanateur ne se plaque en travers de la poitrine du garçon. En le plaquant d'avantage contre le mur alors que ces doitgs se mirent à se refemer sur le trait briser de la flèche qui dépassait toujours de sa blessure. Venant à prendre un malin plaisir sadique de bouger celle-ci dans la plaie faisant gronder le garçon de douleur alors qu'il tentait de garder sa lame bloquer de ces bras, pour l'empêcher de le pourfendre par la même occasion.

_ _Combien de temps penses-tu encore pouvoir me résister Porteur de Lion ?_ Lui demanda ironiquement Azog, tout en continuant de faire pression sur la pointe de flèche. _Mon Maitre m'a certes demander de te ramener entier mais je crains fort que tu commences à trop jouer avec ma patience..._

 ___ Ah oui ? Désolé, je ne le savais pas ; lui répliqua Peter avec amusement pour jouter d'avantage avec ces nerfs, bien qu'il doutait parfaitement que la patience de l'orque pâle était bel et bien à bout. Et alors ? Que comptes-tu faire à présent Azog ? Me tuer ? Ou m'assomer ?

_ _Mon Maitre est doué pour ramener les Morts à la vie. De plus, mort, tu seras beaucoup plus facile à lui rapporter alors... Nous allons faire cela vite et bien fait, qu'en dis-tu ?_

 ___ J'en dis que tu vends la peau de ta victime avant de l'avoir tué Azog et crois-moi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer ! Lui répliqua durement Peter avant de lui asséner un coup de genoux bien placer dans l'entre-jambe, le surprenant plus que lui causant réellement mal, le faisant assez relâcher la pression pour qu'il puisse répliquer et reprendre l'avantage sur lui.

Lui envoyant son poing dans la figure pour l'éloigner de sa personne, Peter retint de justesse le hurlement de douleur quand Azog arracha la pointe de flèche dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il recula du coup donner par le Porteur de Lion qui plaqua sa main gauche sur la blessure pour arrêter le saignement avant de se mettre à grimper sur la tour pour avoir une distance de sécurité avec lui. Autant qu'une zone de combat plus stable qu'une surface geler ou une tour renverser pour poursuivre son face à face avec le Profanateur, allant vers la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, là ou il pourrait s'affronter sur la place, détenant quelques décombres de la chute, sans être gêner d'une quelconque manière.

Et ne faisant pas cas de la douleur irradiant dans sa poitrine, se convainquant que tout irait bien, surtout qu'il avait connu pire comme douleur, et du fait que les Durin étaient à présent protéger d'Azog puisqu'il s'occupait de lui, Peter se retourna et ressera les poignes sur la garde de son épée. La tenant devant lui et prêt à parer, autant qu'à encaisser les prochains coups de son opposant, il n'eut le temps de prendre une nouvelle respiration quand Azog fut de nouveau sur lui, avec cette idée en tête de le tuer et de ramener sa dépouille à son Maitre pour faire ce qu'il avait besoin de faire avec lui.

Ce que Peter n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser faire et de réussir lui-même à avoir le dessus sur le Profanateur avant que la douleur ne finisse par avoir raison de lui. Il avait une idée en tête et il lui manquait plus de l'appliquer dès qu'il aurait une ouverture et là, à cet instant, ça sera la fin de l'orque pâle.

.xXx.

_ Comment ça Bolg prépare un mauvais coup ? Demanda Dwalin choquer des paroles rapporter par le plus jeune frère Pevensie. De quoi est-ce que tu parles gamin ? Lui questionna-t'il, tout en parant la lame d'un orque avant de lui asséner son arme dans l'estomac le poussant au sol et de l'abattre en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

_ Que Bolg est partis se planquer quelque part avec une arbalète charger qui est prêt à tirer à tout moment sur l'un d'entre nous ; leur répliqua Edmund, tout en continuant de bloquer et repousser les quelques orques qui demeuraient encore à venir à leur rencontre. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ce dernier est en train de nous préparer sinon ?

_ C'est un orque gamin, il prépare toujours des mauvais coups tordus !

Alors que toujours à l'abri derrière les deux montures de Peter et d'Edmund, Fili et Kili ne purent s'empêcher de s'observer tout en observant la confrontation verbale entre Dwalin et Edmund, et en veillant de nouveau sur Bilbon que l'étalon d'eau de Legolas leur avait rapatrier. Depuis qu'Edmund et le Prince elfe les avaient rejoins, les deux jeunes Durin avaient reçus l'ordre formel de ne surtout pas bouger de place, de demeurer derrière Cornélia et Ebène, et de veiller sur le hobbit au risque de se prendre une raclée de la part du plus jeune frère Pevensie avant qu'il n'essaye de convaincre Thorin d'emmener ces neveux avec lui à Erebor. Que ces derniers seraient plus en sécurité de nouveau en bas sans la menace perpétuelle que le Fils du Profanateur se baladait quelque part dans Raven Hill, avec une arbalète actif prête à l'emploi à tout instant.

_ Sauf que cette flèche est destiné à l'un d'entre nous Thorin, surtout que tu es une cible plus pratique pour eux, toi, aussi bien que Fili et Kili, et...

_ Et tu veux qu'on abandonne Peter à Azog, Edmund ? Qu'on le laisse seul avec...

_ Seulement, que tu fasses ce qui doit être fait Thorin et...; lui répliqua Edmund paraissant déterminer à faire encore raison à leur Oncle, alors que, comme ce dernier, l'attention de Fili et Kili se rivèrent tous les deux droit vers la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, là ou poursuivait toujours le face à face entre Peter et Azog.

Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux été témoins de la flèche que cet orque lui avait lancé à la poitrine, comme du fait qu'Azog avait tenté de prendre le dessus sur lui à cause de cette blessure, ce qui les avait quelque peu alarmé lorsque Peter s'était mis à s'éloigner du Profanateur. Grimpant sur la tour renverser et se rendant sur la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, en terminant par se rendre compte que le Pevensie avait conduit Azog ou il le voulait avant de reprendre le combat. Après, il avait été difficile de continuer à les observer aux vue de l'angle de vue qu'ils avaient tous les deux sur la zone en question, les forçant tous les deux à se reconcentrer sur ce dont ils pouvaient être témoins directement devant eux.

En voyant le combat de Thorin et des autres contre les derniers orques du bataillon de Gundabad qui était parvenu à les atteindre.

_ Et quoi Edmund ? Lui rétorqua Thorin durement, tout en pourfendant un autre orque d'Orcrist avant de fusiller le Pevensie du regard. Tu veux que nous fuyons le combat et...

_ Je veux que tu vives Thorin ! Lui répliqua durement Edmund en se retournant d'un bloc vers lui et en le mettant au défi de le contredire sur ces paroles. Peter aussi veut que vous viviez tous un autre jour et... Par Aslan, prenez nos montures et les hippocames avec vous, ramenez Bilbon aussi en bas et laissez nous en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ces orques et...?

_ Il a raison. C'est vous qui êtes les plus à risquer de se faire tuer...

_ Vous aussi Tauriel! Lui fit remarquer Kili aux dires de la Capitaine des elfes sylvestres qui était en train d'approuver les dires d'Edmund. C'est risquer pour nous tous et nous devrions nous tous redescendre avant que quelqu'un perde réellement la vie et...

_ Je ne compte pas fuir les garçons et je vais aller soutenir Peter avant que...; débuta Thorin en s'apprêtant à rejoindre l'ainé des frères dans son opposition avec le Profanateur, quand ce dernier finit par réapparaitre dans leur champ de vision.

Entre la tour renverser et la place ruiné ouest de Raven Hill ou Azog fut repousser en arrière par un coup de pied bien place de Peter, qui le chargea d'amblée parant sa lame avant d'envoyer la sienne vers l'orque qui put la bloquer au-dessus de sa tête, ouvrant ainsi une ouverture flagrante dans la défense du Pevensie que tout le monde remarqua facilement. Et surtout Azog qui ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire victorieux vers le garçon lorsqu'il tendit son bras droit vers la gorge du Pevensie, empoignant celle-ci sous le cri de terreur des siens.

_ Peter ! Cria Thorin s'apprêtant à charger droit sur le garçon lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la vue du sourire victorieux que le gamin lança à Azog quand il relâcha son épée.

Pas complètement et ne lâchant la garde de son arme de la main gauche, en effecutant un arc de cercle de son épée de sa main droite, en tournant vers la droite du haut vers le bas. La rempoignant dans sa main gauche en la passant sous le bras tendu du Profanateur qui ne put réellement éviter le coup lorsque celle-ci remonta en chandelle par la gauche, avant de s'abattre sur le membre droit d'Azog, qui ne put empêcher le cri de douleur et son recul quand la lame de Peter lui trancha celle-ci à la hauteur du coude devant les yeux de tous. Tandis que le Porteur de Lion attrapa le membre de l'orque pâle qu'il venait de trancher et qui se trouvait toujours accrocher à sa gorge, l'arrachant et la jetant comme une vulgaire déchet loin de sa personne avant de se concentrer sur le Profanateur. Celui-ci qui avait plaquer son moignon baignant de sang contre lui, grognant de douleur en s'étant laisser tomber à genoux et à la merci du Porteur de lion en lui tournant le dos, qui s'avança doucement vers lui, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche pour apercevoir Thorin et tous les autres qui s'étaient tous figer dans leurs combats. Même les orques restant quand ils constatèrent que leur chef n'avait plus très longtemps à vivre, alors que Peter avait rempoigner sa lame dans sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche se porta à sa poitrine, comme pour tenter d'endiguer la douleur et la perte de sang qui colorait sa tunique rouge d'avantage de pourpre.

_ Comme tu peux le constater Azog, tu ne pourras nullement tenir la promesse faite à ton Maitre. Ce n'est pas moi qui mourra aujourd'hui mais toi ; lui tint au courant Peter, soufflant un bon coup avant de lever son arme prêt à l'abattre sur la tête de l'orque pâle. Thror fut le seul et le dernier Durin dont tu auras la chance de prendre la vie, c'est finis à présent pour toi !

Et la lame s'abattit sur Azog.

Et une flèche siffla dans le silence de Raven Hill qui glaça tout le monde lorsque tous finirent par comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, alors que les craintes d'Edmund venait enfin de se réaliser quand tout le monde eurent la flèche en vue. Et celle-ci se trouvant ficher en plein dans une poitrine.

Droit en plein cœur.

En plein cœur de Peter.

_ Peter ? Murmura Edmund la terreur se lisant sur son visage alors que le coup de l'impact de la flèche avait fait reculer son frère de sa position et devier la trajectoire de son épée qui ne faucha nullement la vie du Profanateur.

La surprise et l'étonnement apparaissant sur le visage du Porteur de Lion quand il baissa la tête vers sa poitrine pour aviser la flèche le perforant, avant de lever les yeux dans la direction d'ou elle était venue, pour constater qu'elle avait été evnoyé par...

_ Bolg ! Cria Edmund en le reconnaissant, alors que Tauriel et Legolas n'avaient pas attendu tous les deux, dès l'instant ou ce dernier avait terminé par se démasquer de nouveau dans la partie Est de Raven Hill, pour lui charger dessus et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Baissant de nouveau la tête vers la flèche le perforant, Peter attrapa celle-ci de sa main gauche, l'arrachant de sa poitrine et regardant ainsi la pointe quelque peu dans les vagues, laissant de nouveau une ouverture que son adversaire reprit à son avantage qui fit pâlir tous les témoins, lorsqu'Azog finit par bouger de nouveau. Et se retournant vers lui, demeurant toujours à genoux, le moignon droit demeurant toujours contre sa poitrine alors que la lame à son membre gauche se leva et alla droit vers l'abdomen du Pevensie, qui ne put nullement parer le coup sous les cris de terreur de ces proches témoins de cette scène.

_ Non !

_ Peter !

Les cris de Thorin et d'Edmund résonnèrent en même temps alors que le silence glaciale se prolongea dans Raven Hill, à la vue de la lame du Profanateur pénétrant sans peine dans la chaire du garçon au niveau du nombril et continuant de pousser son arme dans le ventre de Peter qui, plier de douleur en lâcha son arme avant d'empoigner le bras du Profanateur pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa manœuvre. Sauf que le Porteur de Lion n'y parvint pas et la lame à deux pointes d'Azog finit par traverser totalement son corps, finissant par sortir dans le haut du dos de Peter, au niveau de la poitrine et faisant déglutir celui-ci quand sa bouche finit par se remplir de sang qu'il ne put s'empêcher de cracher, commençant à avoir des difficultés à respirer et à avaler.

_ _Tu avais tort gamin ;_ lui répliqua Azog, tout en se relevant de sa place et en soulevant sans peine le Pevensie à bout de bras, qui s'empala d'avantage sur la lame alors qu'il avait empoigné son bras pour tenter de se maintenir en place et éviter par la même occasion que celui-ci ne l'ouvre en deux dans la manœuvre. _Tu seras le premier à périr et ne t'en fait pas, je veillerais à ce que les Durin et ton frère te suivent dans la mort._

 ___ Peter !

_ Tu ne gagneras jamais Azog... Thorin viendra à bout de toi... J'ai foi en lui. Il y arrivera ; lui souria victorieux Peter en ne tenant pas compte du sang perlant de sa bouche, sachant à présent que tout irait bien pour ces derniers, alors qu'il pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil que Thorin et Edmund ourraient droit vers eux.

Le Porteur de Lion savait à présent que celui qui finirait par avoir le dernier mot avec le Profanateur, n'avait jamais été lui mais qui ne serait nulle autre que Thorin. Le Durin pouvait y arriver. Et il y arriverait.

_ _Pas si je le tue avant mais en attendant... Va saluer tes ancêtres de ma part !_

Et la seconde d'après, juste après sa dernière parole au Pevensie, Azog balança sans peine sa victime droit vers l'eau derrière la tour renverser qui s'écoulait droit vers la chute d'eau, sous les cris effarer de tous les membres de la Compagnie présent et des autres témoins de la scène. Alors que Thorin et Edmund se précipitèrent droit vers la tour renversée, grimpant celle-ci dessus en vitesse et regardant la chute d'eau ou disparaissait la trainée de sang qui était emportée dans le courant, tandis que la terrible véritée vint à être encaisser dans leur conscience. Peter était tombé.

Azog venait de tuer l'ainé des Pevensie.

_ Peter ? Appela Edmund demeurant agenouiller sur la tour renversée, les yeux river vers la chute d'eau à la recherche de son frère, ne pouvant accepter ce qui venait de se produire, les larmes commençant à perler de ces yeux. Peter !

_ _Ton frère n'est plus là pour veiller sur vous à présent_ ; rigola Azog en se tenant à plusieurs mètres d'eux sur leur droite, juste au porte de la partie Ouest de Raven Hill. _Que vas-tu faire Ecu-de-Chêne maintenant que ton protecteur n'est plus de ce monde ?_

 ___ Je vais te...

_ Non Edmund ! L'arrêta thorin en stoppant nette la potentielle charge du garçon sur le Profanateur, qui continuait de leur lancer un regard victorieux et plus qu'amuser, malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel l'avait mis l'ainé des Pevensie. Je me charges d'Azog ! Toi, reste en retrait ?

_ Mais... Thorin ?

_ Je vais finir ce qu'à commencer Peter, Edmund. Je t'en fais la promesse solennelle ? Je m'occupes d'Azog ! Lui jura le Durin sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, tout en attrapant le visage du garçon entre ces mains pour donner plus d'impact à la promesse qu'il lui faisait. Je vengerai ton frère, Edmund. Je vais le venger.

_ Alors ne te fait pas tuer dans le processus dans ce cas Thorin... ? Parce que si tu meurs, mon frère ne te le pardonnera jamais ! Et moi non plus !

_ Je sais petit. Je sais. Maintenant file ! Retournes auprès de Fili, Kili, Bilbon et Dwalin ! Lui ordonna Ecu-de-Chêne en lui souriant une dernière fois, tout en lui montrant ces derniers par la même occasion.

Et se détournant du petit, après une dernière pression sur le haut de sa tête en un geste affectueux et de réconfort, sachant que celui-ci allait lui obéir dès qu'il aurait repris pied, autant que d'encaisser cette vérité, Thorin se détourna de la vue du sang continuant de se laisser porter par le courant de la chute d'eau. Refusant même de penser au corps du gamin emporter par les eaux, en focalisant toute sa concentration sur le Profanateur. Celui-ci ne s'inquiétant nullement de la perte de son propre sang noir, coulant de son moignon droit, toute son attention river droit sur Ecu-de-Chêne qui avançait à sa rencontre, en brandissant sa lame gauche devant lui qui était recouverte du sang du Pevensie.

Un sang rouge écarlate qui se mettait à goutter devant les pieds d'Azog en une petite flaque, ou sa simple vue fut monter la fureur et la haine du Durin envers lui. Cette rage qui était bien plus véhémente que celle qu'il avait ressentis et éprouvé autrefois lors de la mise à mort de son grand-père, le Roi Thror par le Profanateur, et qui était prête à exploser à tout instant, ne désirant qu'une seule chose.

Celle d'arracher la vue de celui qui était le meurtrier de l'ainé des enfants Pevensie.

Mais Thorin n'allait pas laissé ces émotions l'aveugler au point qu'il ne pourrait nullement parer et répliquer comme cela avait été le cas autrefois, lors de leur premier face à face au Porte de la Moria. Il avait laissé ces émotions le guider et il avait faillis y laisser la vie face à Azog s'il n'était parvenu à le prendre par surprise en lui tranchant le bras. A présent, Azog n'avait plus que sa lame gauche pour attaquer et se défendre, Thorin avait dans ce cas toute les chances de son côtés pour lui faire face mais, refusant de charger tête baisser, il allait demeuré sur ces gardes et être plus que prudent dans son prochain affrontement contre le Profanateur.

Peter avait tout mis en œuvre pour sa fin et Thorin n'allait pas hésité une seule seconde à finir son boulot. Il allait mettre un terme à la terreur et aux menaces prolongées d'Azog. Aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour du Profanateur.

.xXx.

Il savait sur qui il pouvait lâché toute la pression et toute la rage qui l'habitait, autre sur la principale personne qui avait poignardé et jeté le corps de son frère à l'eau. Edmund pouvait continué de poursuivre la demande que son frère, la dernière demande que Peter lui avait faite concernant Bolg, qui se trouvait responsable du revirement de situation en faveur d'Azog.

Si son Fils n'avait pas tiré cette flèche sur Peter, il n'aurait jamais reculé et laisser une si grande opportunité à Azog de revenir dans la balance et de poignarder le Pevensie par la même occasion. Si Bolg n'avait pas tiré alors Peter aurait réussi à abattre Azog et tout aurait pû être terminer.

Tout aurait pû être fini même s'ils auraient dû se mettre à courir après le Fils du Profanateur, mais celui-ci avait empêché cela et donc, Edmund savait ce qui lui restait à faire à présent.

Il allait se charger de Bolg et tout de suite.

S'empressant d'effacer les larmes coulant de ces yeux, Edmund riva son attention sur l'Est de Raven Hill, là ou cet orque pâle avait tiré sa flèche et était partis se planquer en sachant que Tauriel et Legolas étaient tous les deux partis sur ces traces pour le rattraper. Constatant que Kili et Dwalin terminaient tous les deux les quelques orques de Gundabad demeurant sur la rive, alors que Fili veillait toujours sur Bilbon sous la surveillance de Cornélia et Ebène, tandis que les hippocampes étaient tous les deux hors de vues, Edmund constata que Bofur, Bifur, Gloin et Nori, toujours sur leurs béliers, étaient en train de revenir sur la plaine droit sur eux.

Se rassurant ainsi sur la sécurité des autres nains de la Compagnie, Edmund finit par se reconcentrer sur sa cible, en d'autre terme, aller à la poursuite de Bolg et aller s'occuper de lui. Si Tauriel et Legolas ne s'en étaient tous les deux pas déjà chargés ?

Parcourant les derniers mètres de la tour renversée pour atteindre de nouveau la partie Est de Raven Hill, Edmund patienta quelques instant, étant à l'écoute à la recherche du moindre son d'un potentiel combat opposant le Fils du Profanateur aux deux elfes sylvestres.

Le Pevensie était à écouter, parvenant sans peine à percevoir les bruits des combats du reste de la Compagnie dans son dos quand il parvint à les entendre. Le son de grognement et de lame s'entrechoquant entre elle, se trouvant plus loin devant lui, lui permettant de les localiser sans peine et resserrant la poigne sur ces propres armes, Edmund s'empressa de rejoindre la zone de combat pour se joindre aux hostilités. Surtout qu'il avait un compte à réglé avec Bolg et comme il l'avait promis à Peter, il allait se charger du Fils du Profanateur et lui faire payer la flèche qu'il avait envoyé à son frère qui était la cause de sa chute. Edmund allait lui régler son compte à cet orque pâle.

Celui-ci allait regretter d'avoir croisé la route des Envoyés d'Aslan.

Terminant par atteindre la zone ou les deux elfes étaient en train de combattre l'orque pâle, le jeune Pevensie avisa le Prince elfe et la Capitaine attaquer leur adversaire des deux côtés, l'ayant pris en tenaille, essayant de passer au travers de sa défense. Etant parvenus à remettre son épaule déboiter en place, Bolg avait réussi à choper l'une des armes d'un de ces orques et se servant de la lame avec sa propre massue-lance, l'orque pâle était en train de parvenir à leur tenir tête à tous les deux. Bloquant les dagues de Tauriel de sa lame, lui donnant un coup de coude dans la machoire lorsqu'elle avait tenté de passer sous sa garde, alors qu'avec sa massue qu'il envoya d'un revers vers Legolas qui se baissa pour l'éviter mais ne pouvant parer le coup de pied qu'il lui envoya, le mettant lui aussi à terre avant de lever sa lame pour lui asséner dessus. Sauf que la Capitaine s'était jeter sur son dos, en empoignant son bras droit pour lui éviter de plonger son arme sur Legolas, ou Bolg parvint à se débarasser d'elle en l'envoyant bouler par terre, dans les bras du Prince elfe qui la receptionna dans ces bras, retombant avec elle par terre et à la merci du Fils du Profanateur prêt à abattre sa massue sur eux.

Seulement, ce fut à ce moment là qu'Edmund vint à intervenir, en chargeant de plein fouet Bolg, son bouclier en avant pour la charge et le percutant sur le flanc comme un bélier enrager. Le poussant et l'éloignant ainsi des deux elfes qui essayaient tous les deux de se relever, Bolg vint à réconcentrer toute son attention sur Edmund lorsque le garçon vint à le propulser droit contre l'un des murs en ruine de Raven Hill, tête la première, tentant de choper le Pevensie par la nuque. Mais le garçon ne put lui permettre d'arriver à ces fins, qu'il s'était baissé et l'empêchant de lui balancer l'un de ces genoux au passage, qu'il avait dégainé l'un de ces poignards qu'il enfonça dans le genoux droit de Bolg et enfonça son épée dans le pied gauche de l'orque, faisant hurler de douleur celui-ci qui s'empressa d'asséner un coup de poing au garçon, qui l'évita en levant son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête. Bouclier que l'orque pâle lui arracha pour tenter de l'assomer mais encore une fois, Edmund roula sur le côté en arrachant son épée du pied de Bolg avant de se redresser et de plonger son épée droit dans le flanc gauche, juste entre les bouts de métal protégeant ces cottes, enfonçant son arme jusqu'à la garde et transperçant l'estomac de l'orque de gauche à droite.

Hurlant de douleur et de rage, Bolg asséna un revers de sa massue dans le côté gauche d'Edmund qui ne parut parer l'attaqua avec sa lame demeurant toujours dans les flancs de Bolg et fut projeter à deux mètres de lui, retombant lourdement sur son épaule droite retenant de justesse son grognement de douleur, le Pevensie n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de Tauriel. Comme l'avait fait Edmund plus tôt, la Capitaine des elfes le percuta sur le côté gauche en empoignant la garde de l'épée du Pevensie, tournant sauvagement la poignée de celle-ci redoublant le hurlement et la sauvagerie de l'orque qui en lâcha son arme pour saisir la gorge de l'elfe et la soulever du sol. L'étranglant à son tour et lui écrasant le larynx par la même occasion, le Fils d'Azog était en train de l'étouffer lorsque Legolas intervena à son tour, le poussant et les éloignant des deux autres après l'avoir fait lâcher Tauriel, le Prince elfe reprit leur face à face avec ces dagues alors que son adversaire n'avait plus aucunes d'entres elles à sa portée.

Ou tandis que Legolas s'occupait de lui, tout en évitant de se faire arracher ces armes par Bolg, alors que Tauriel essayait de récupérer sa respiration en se mettant à crachoter, Edmund essayait de se redresser quand son regard finit par accrocher quelque chose à quelques mètres de lui, poser par terre. Se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en le faisant, Edmund s'empressa de se relever et d'aller le prendre pour aller rejoindre de nouveau le combat alors que Legolas avait tenté de poignarder Bolg avec son poignard droit lorsque Bolg l'avait intercepter, après avoir bloquer son autre main dans sa poigne. Ou la lame du poignard elfique de Legolas transperça sans peine la paume gauche de l'orque pâle qui referma sa main dessus, alors que la lame ressortant de l'autre côté, celui-ci voulut asséner un nouveau coup dans le visage de Legolas qui l'évita en se laissant tomber en arrière. Sauf que le hic, était qu'il y avait des marches dans la dos du Prince elfe et qu'il tomba jusqu'au perron du niveau inférieur, le faisant grogner de surprise et de gémir quelque peu, tout en se relevant le plus vite possible lorsqu'il avisa Bolg soulever un bloc de pierre au-dessus de sa tête, après avoir retirer la lame de l'elfe de sa chair dans sa main, prêt à envoyer son bloc sur ce dernier.

Seulement, il n'eut jamais le temps de le lui envoyer sur la tête du Prince Sylvestre qu'un nouveau son sifflant s'éleva au-desssus de leur tête que tous reconnurent sans peine, avant qu'un bruit d'impacte ne résonne et que Bolg ne recule, surpris, en lâchant son bloc de pierre en baissant son attention sur sa poitrine. Exactement là ou se trouvait la flèche qui avait été tiré de la même arbalète que celui-ci avait utilisé contre Peter et que tenait Edmund dans ses mains, se tenant là ou il avait eu un meilleur angle de tir pour atteindre sa cible, autant que pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le Prince elfe. Ce dernier qui perçut amplement les paroles du Pevensie quand cleui-ci abaissa l'arbalète et la laissa tomber à ces côtés.

_ Ca s'était pour Peter ! Finit-le Legolas ! Maintenant !

Et ne se le faisant pas fire une seconde fois, Legolas s'empressa de se relever et chargea de nouveau Bolg qui avait arraché la flèche de sa poitrine avant de se refocaliser droit sur son opposant. Comme l'avait fait plutôt Peter avec Azog, Legolas sauta droit vers la gorge de Bolg, en roulant ces jambes autour de sa nuque, le renversant dans les escaliers qui le secoua quelque peu mais encore une fois, Bolg se releva une nouvelle et chargea encore droit sur Legolas. Sauf que, l'orque pâle bloqua de nouveau la lame de Legolas sous son bras droit, comme la fois ou à Lacville, ce dernier avait parer le coup d'Orcrist, mais alors que l'orque pâle crut avoir encore déjouer un coup, il déchanta très vite quand l'elfe vint à sauter et à se retrouer sur els épaules de l'orque avant de lui planter sa lame droit dans la boite cranienne, faisant révulser les yeux de ce dernier ou celui-ci se laissa tomber en avant après que le Prince elfe est sauté de sa dépuille.

Observant celle-ci s'écraser plus bas avant de vriller son regard sur Tauriel qui le rejoignait, tout en tenant sa gorge là où l'orque pâle l'avait empoigné, avant qu'ils ne s'observent un breg instant et ne portent leur attention droit sur le Pevensie qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre, son regard vriller sur le corps sans vie du Fils du Profanateur.

_ Un de moins. Il n'en reste plus qu'un ; murmura Edmund à la vue du cadavre.

_ Edmund, je suis...

_ Pas maintenant Legolas, je... On doit en finir avec toute cette histoire et après, j'irais... J'irais chercher mon frère ; finit par admettre Edmund, se redonnant contenance avant de reporter son attention vers le reste de la Compagnie à Raven Hill en train d'en finir avec els derniers orques. Allons-y vous deux ! Allons rejoindre les autres !

.xXx.

_ _Je vais finir ce qu'à commencer Peter, Edmund. Je t'en fais la promesse solenelle ? Je m'occupe d'Azog. Je vengerais ton frère, Edmund. Je vais le venger._

Il allait le venger.

Il n'allait nullement laisser Azog s'en tirer à si bon compte après ça.

Pas après le sacrifice qu'avait fait le gamin pour eux.

Thorin avait le sang de Peter sur les mains et il ne pourrait nullement effacer ces images de sa mémoire, la chute du garon viendrait à le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ces jours et il allait personnellement veillé à survivre à cela. Parce que, comme le lui avait signalé Edmund, il avait intérêt de survivre à cette bataille pour éviter que le sacrifice du gamin n'est pas été en vain. Que sa mort n'avait pas été pour rien et Thorin était persuadé que, s'il venait à se faire tuer, Peter trouverait le moyen de lui faire la peau de l'autre côté et celui-ci ne s'en gênerait nullement en le connaissant comme il avait appris à le connaître.

Remarque qui le fit sourire pendant un bref instant à cette pensée avant que la fatalité de la situation ne se rappelle à lui, autant le fait que le gosse n'était plus et qu'il devait toujours se charger de son meurtrier, en la personne du Profanateur. Peter leur avait donné toutes les opportunités possible pour en finir et Thorin allait mettre fin à toute cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais même le fait que l'orque n'avait plus de bras droit, il n'en demeurait qu'il était toujours une menace avec sa lame à son membre gauche, continuant d'en faire voir de toutes les formes avec le Durin qui paraît tous ces coups avec Orcrist. Sauf que de voir le sang rouge du Pevensie continuer de perler de la lame, redoubla la fureur de Thorin et décupla sa force qu'il avait perdu petit à petit au file de ces combats qui l'avaient opposés à des orques. Seulement, sa fatigue avait été emporté et effacé de son corps, comme si la simple vue de la perte du garçon avait suffi à lui redonner toute la force dont il avait besoin pour en terminer avec Azog.

Et un détail que le Profanateur avait aussi facilement remarquer, ne pouvant nullement s'empêcher de provoquer le Roi d'Erebor.

_ _A ce que je peux constater, le morveux était important à tes yeux Ecu-de-Chêne ? Quel dommage que je ne puisse nullement lui permettre de te voir mourir ?_ Lui souria avec ironie Azog.

_ Tu ne toucheras plus au gamin Azog ! J'y veillerais personnellement ! Lui répliqua Thorin déterminé à ne pas manquer à sa tâche, tout en parant sa lame avant de balancer Orcrist vers son flanc droit qui se trouvait être devenu son point faible avec la perte de son bras.

_ _Tu n'as nullement pu le protéger jusqu'à présent Ecu-de-Chêne ?_ Lui rétorqua séchement Azog en bloquant Orcrist, tout en contredisant la promesse du nain sur la question. _Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, j'irais retrouver son corps et le ramènerait à mon Maitre comme convenu..._

_ Ton Maitre ? Sauron ? Finit par comprendre le Durin sur l'identité de ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier veut au gamin ? Qu''est-ce qu'il compte faire de son corps ?

_ _Mon Maitre a beaucoup de projet qu'il réserve au Porteur de Lion ;_ lui souria ironiquement Azog, tout en bloquant de nouveau Orcrist de sa lame en jetant un regard plus qu'amuser sur son adversaire. _Des projets qui causeront la perte de vos peuples et notre victoire tant espérée..._

_ Et en quoi le corps du petit pourra vous aidez exactement ? Vous croyez sérieusement que le Valar Aslan vous laissera causer d'avantage de dégât au petit ? Que je vous laisserai profaner d'avantage son corps ?

_ _Tu n'as rien pu faire pour m'empêcher de le tuer Ecu-de-Chêne ? Que pourrais-tu faire à présent pour m'empêcher de le ramener ?_

 ___ Finir ce que le gamin a commencé Azog ; lui répliqua durement Thorin en bloquant sa lame à deux pointes avec Orcrist à quelques centimètres de sa tête quand il sut exactement quoi faire en cet instant précis. Et le gamin avait raison, Thror sera le dernier Durin dont tu auras eu l'occasion de prendre la vie, Azog !

Et la seconde d'après, Thorin repoussa la lame d'Azog d'Orcrist avant de faire un arc de cercle vers le bas, chopant la cheville gauche du Profanateur qui ne vit nullement venir ce coup, n'ayant pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouva à terre sur le dos. Son bras gauche et sa lame bloquer sous le pied de Thorin qui n'attendit nullement une seule seconde que l'orque pâle est pu répliquer, qu'il avait déjà brandit Orcrist qui s'enfonça directement dans la poitrine du Profanateur. Transperçant sans peine la cuirasse de l'orque pâle et enfonçant sa lame jusqu'à la garde, celle-ci le traversant sans peine et s'enfonçant jusqu'à s'encastrer dans la pierre sous sa personne, l'empalant directement à sa place alors que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de se placer au-dessus de lui pour regarder la vie s'éteindre en lui.

Alors que le Profanateur tenta de lutter les premières secondes, comme d'essayer de dégager sa lame de sous le pied du Durin pour tenter une dernière manœuvre à son encontre, sauf que Thorin ne lui en laissa nullement l'opportunité, son pied bloquant toujours son arme de son poids pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit contre lui. Ne lui laissant ainsi plus qu'à le regarder partir, regardant la vie s'éteindre pour de bon dans les yeux du Profanateur qui termina par succomber, sa tête retombant lourdement en arrière et son regard fixant le ciel, en regardant quelque chose que lui seul parut voir alors que Thorin finit par reprendre la respiration qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à constater de sa mort, mettant ainsi un terme à bout cela.

S'arrachant de sa dépouille en laissant Orcrist là où il avait transpercer l'orque pâle, Thorin se releva et leva les yeux vers le ciel comme pour essayer de se rendre encore compte de ce que la mort d'Azog voulait signifier pour lui. Pour eux tous.

Entendant du bruit sur sa gauche, Thorin tourna son attention vers la partie Ouest de Raven Hill, là ou il put apercevoir Edmund apparaître avec les deux elfes à sa suite. Et se regardant tous les deux, Thorin sut que le jeune frère de peter avait compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire dans ces yeux, faisant souffler de soulagement le petit qui leva à son tour les yeux vers le ciel, les larmes retombant de nouveau de ces yeux.

Ils avaient réussis.

La Bataille de l'Est était gagnée.

Mais à quel prix ?

Thorin regarda vers le Nord, avisant sans peine que ces neveux et Dwalin avaient été rejoins par les quelques nains de la Compagnie qui avaient suivis le hobbit, qui était déjà en train de se réveiller du coup que Bolg lui avait donné, alors qu'au loin, les aigles, Beorn et les arbres étaient en train d'en finir avec l'armée de Gundabad. Questionnant le Durin sur ce qui était en train de se produire dans la vallée, le poussant à se diriger vers l'extrémité de la rive Est de Raven Hill, à côté de la chute d'eau pour constater que les géants d'Erebor et le serpent d'eau étaient venus à bout des orques restants, autant que de la nuée de la chauve-souris qui étaient en train de fuir la zone avant de se faire massacrer par ces derniers. Les cris de victoire des nains, des elfes et des hommes résonnant sans peine depuis dans la vallée jusqu'à la position ou se trouvait Thorin, alors qu'il pouvait facilement trouver les sœurs Pevensie aux premiers rangs de l'armée avec le reste de la Compagnie et des leaders, le rassurant sur leur survie en comprenant que seul l'ainé des pevensie avait perdu la vie.

Et à cette pensée, Thorin baissa le regard vers la chute d'eau sous lui et sur sa gauche, regardant l'eau continuer de couler et ayant sans nulle déjà emporter le garçon lorsqu'un cri le fit sursauter et le poussa à tourner toute son attention vers Edmund qui, se trouvant de l'autre côté de la chute d'eau, sur la rive Ouest, toute son attention vriller sur quelque chose se trouvant plus bas que la position de nain qui intrigua celui-ci devant l'air plus qu'alarmé qu'il abordait en cet instant.

_ Qu'est-ce que... ?

_ Peter ? Peter !

Suivant la direction qu'était en train de lui montrer Edmund avant de se précipiter vers la tour renversée pour le rejoindre, alors que Thorin s'était agenouillé juste devant le précipice, baissant son regard vers le bas quand il termina enfin par le discerner. Son souffle se coupant lorsque Thorin le vit qu'il avait attéris sur une corniche rocheuse à peine visible dont les jambes se trouvaient toujours baigner par l'eau glaciale de la chute d'eau. Tandis que coucher sur le ventre, son bras droit dessous et son bras gauche pendait dans le vide, Peter était inerte, tremper et son sang continuait de perler de son corps alors que la force d'attraction de la chute d'eau qui tombait sur les jambes du garçon, pouvait l'emporter à tous instant de la corniche. Faisant amplement comprendre au Durin qu'il devait impérativement le remonter au plus vite avant que le petit ne se fasse emporter par la force du courant.

_ Vite ! Venez tous m'aider ? Le gamin est en bas ! Cria Thorin à sa Compagnie qui l'entendit très vite et réagir en conséquence.

Ces derniers s'empressant tous de les rejoindre alors qu'Edmund était arrivé le premier à ces côtés, regardant son frère en contrebas, Thorin le retenant par les épaules juste au cas où s'il venait à perdre pied. Mais le garçon avait une autre idée en tête quand son attention se vrilla droit sur les portes d'Erebor et la position que tenait les leurs en bas sur l'ancien champ de bataille.

_ Vous deux ? Appela Edmund en regardant les deux hippocampes d'eau les rejoindres tous les deux. Allez me chercher mes sœurs ! Nous allons avoir besoin de l'élixir de Lucy, faites vite ! S'il-vous-plait !

Et la seconde d'après, les deux créatures aquatiques avaient hochés de la tête avant de plonger droit dans l'eau de la chute, se laissant porter par le courant avant de longer le fleuve pour retourner droit vers les portes d'Erebor pendant que tout le monde refocalisa leur attention droit sur l'ainé des Pevensie et sur la façon dont ils allaient faire pour le remonter jusqu'à eux.

_ Comment allons-nous le remonter ? Vint à questionner Bilbon, lui aussi inquiet et espérant sincèrement que le garçon allait bien, et qu'il était toujours en vie. Je peux peut-être essayer de...

_ Non Bilbon. Mieux vaut éviter de te surmener d'avantage, aux vus de tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent donc... Il nous faut de la corde et... Quelqu'un aurait de la corde ? Demanda Edmund en empêchant le hobbit d'user encore de la Chevalière de Feu de Peter aux vus de la pâleur de son visage après le coup qu'il avait pris à la tête, avant de river son attention vers les deux elfes et le reste des nains de la Compagnie qui venaient de les rejoindre devant le précipice de la chute d'eau.

_ Je crois que j'ai vue une corde sur l'un des béliers, je vais la chercher ! Vint à répliquer Nori sur ce qu'il avait remarqué sur l'un des béliers de guerre des Monts de Fer qui les avaient emmenés jusqu'à Raven Hill, en s'empressant d'aller la récupérer.

_ Ok ! Je vais descendre et...

_ Non Edmund. Je vais descendre le récupérer...

_ Thorin ?

_ Tu n'es pas en état pour aller le récupérer Edmund, tu risques de vous faire tomber tous les deux plus rapidement que prévu alors, laisses-moi m'en charger, d'accord ? Lui demanda Thorin, tout en essayant de le raisonner, autant que de le rassurer sur la question, en le prenant par les épaules et en l'éloignant quelque peu du ravin pour lui éviter la tentation de descendre de lui-même sans une bonne sécurité. Tu me fais confiance petit ?

_ Tu as réussi à vaincre Azog, Thorin. Donc, de ce côté là, je peux te faire confiance sur ce point là aussi ; finit par admettre Edmund sur la question avant de reculer, même s'il demeura à genoux, le regard vriller droit sur son frère pendant que Thorin se tourna vers Nori et les autres qui rapportaient la corde.

Venant à constater que la corde était assez longue pour atteindre le garçon sans peine et que les autres pourraient facilement les remonter tous les deux, sans compter qu'ayant une seconde corde en main, Thorin pourrait attacher le garçon à lui avec celle-ci et le sécuriser pour le remonter avec lui. Et dès que la 1er corde fut rattacher solidement à sa ceinture et que Dwalin et les autres nains tinrent l'autre extrémité de la corde à la file indienne, prêt à faire descendre le Durin pour aller récupérer le Pevensie, le roi d'Erebor vint à entreprendez la descente de la falaise sous l'attention d'Edmund, de Bilbon, de Fili et de Kili. Pendant que Legolas et Tauriel se tenaient au côté de Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Nori et Gloin juste au cas où s'il survenait le moindre problème.

Mais les cinq nains firent des plus attention dans la descende de leur leader vers la corniche ou se trouvait le garçon, tout en faisant des plus attention de ne pas glisser à cause de la paroi humide, Thorin fut des plus rapidement au-dessus du corps de Peter, venant à donner le signal à ces camarades de lui laisser du laisse et de tenir la corde au cas où. Tandis que le Durin se déplaça doucement autour du garçon et sur la corniche qui paraissait assez solide pour soutenir d'avantage son poids avec celui de Peter, ou gardant la seconde corde à porter de main, Thorin s'agenouilla à ces côtés.

_ Alors Thorin ? L'appela Edmund depuis le haut, attendant de connaître sa réponse. Est-ce qu'il est...?

_ Edmund ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Oh mon dieu Peter !

_ Attention Susan ! Rattrapa Edmund en la stoppant alors que Kili et Bilbon avaient déjà intercepter Lucy, l'empêchant de se rapprocher d'avantage du rebord pour constater de ce qui se passait plus bas. Thorin est...

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Lucy plus qu'inquiète et comprenant l'urgence pour laquelle les deux étalons d'eau étaient venus la récupérer elle et Susan devant les portes d'Erebor quelques instants plus tôt pour les mener à Raven Hill. Pourquoi Peter est...? Est-ce qu'il est...?

_ Thorin allait nous le dire Lucy alors... Dis-nous Thorin ? Est-ce qu'il est...? Questionna Edmund en retournant son attention sur le nain à plusieurs mètres plus bas après avoir été sur que Susan avait reculé, s'agenouillant au côté de son cadet et baissant son attention plus bas, droit sur le nain d'Erebor qui était en train de palper le garçon à la recherche d'un signe de vie.

Et n'ayant pas fait attention au discussion au-dessus de sa tête, Thorin s'était rapprocher du garçon, tout en essayant de ne pas faire cas de la flaque de sang sous sa personne, porta sa main à la nuque du garçon pour trouver un potentiel pouls. Mais la seule chose qu'il nota, après avoir retiré son gantelet, fut de la peau glaciale et blanchatre qui lui donna des sueurs froides en comprenant ce que cela voulait signifier aussi. Comme le fait qu'il devait se rendre à l'évidence et devant le fait accomplis que, se recevoir une telle blessure à l'abdomen, autant qu'en pleine poitrine, ne pouvaient être que des plus fatales pour n'importe qui ? Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi robuste que le gamin et maintenant, Thorin devait en informer le reste de sa famille qu'il avait succombé à ces blessures. Et leur dire cette terrible véritée lui était aussi difficile que toutes les fois ou il avait dû avertir les familles des nains tomber au combat. Même que cela était la pire des choses quand cela concernait l'un de vos propres proches qui avait succombé.

Redressant la tête, Thorin croisa les regards des trois Pevensie et du reste de la Compagnie avec les deux elfes, n'ayant besoin que de hocher de la tête de gauche à droite pour que tous puissent comprendre facilement le message. Et les réactions ne se firent nullement attendre à la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il venait de leur donner.

_ Non ? Non ! Cria Edmund plus que choquer et prêt à descendre lui-même sauf que Susan l'avait intercepter au passage, le serrant dans ces bras et les larmes perlant de ces yeux en silence.

Tandis que lucy s'était écroulé dans les bras de Bilbon pour pleurer, très vite englober dans les propres bras de Fili et Kili qui pleurèrentavec eux. Pendant que Dwalin et le reste des nains, comme de Legolas et Tauriel, avaient baissés la tête, endeuillés de la perte du garçon tout en se mettant à prier pour qu'il puisse trouver le repos qu'il méritait.

Alors que, plus bas, Thorin avait saisi sa seconde corde pour l'attacher autour du garçon pour pouvoir le remonter mais avant, il allait devoir mettre le gamin sur le dos et se penchant pour le retourner, le Durin ne s'attendit nullement à avoir une quelconque réaction de sa part . Il l'eut à peine poser sur le dos, en appuyant sa tête contre un rocher lorsque Thorin crut avoir la berlue lorsqu'il le vit remuer de la tête. Se disant qu'il avait sans doute imaginer puisqu'il avait déplacé le garçon, Thorin allait poursuivre sa manœuvre de l'attacher pour le remonter quand il le vit se mettre à cligner des paupières le stoppant nette.

Se figeant et cessant de respirer à ce mouvement, Thorin attendit patiemment un autre geste ou réaction de sa part lorsque ces paupières s'entrouvèrent de quelques millimètres et qu'une grimace se mit à marquer son visage, qui avait été des plus inerte quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Peter ? Appela doucement Thorin n'en croyant pas un instant ces yeux, en posant sa main droite sur la joue gauche du gamin et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre quand sa main chaude rencontra sa peau froide.

Le frémissement fut parfaitement perceptible, autant que la respiration douloureuse causer par ces blessures qu'il avait reçu et le resserrement de sa machoire pour retenir ces gémissements, malgré le filet de sang coulant toujours de ces lèvres, autant que de la perte de sang émanant de ces blessures. Il devait recevoir de toute urgence de l'élixir de la fleur de Feu avant que...

_ Il est vivant ! Peter est toujours en vie ! S'exclama Thorin à l'encontre des autres en haut qui réagirent très vite à ces paroles, alors qu'il s'empressa de reprendre la deuxième corde pour accrocher le gamin à lui pour le remonter.

_ C'est vrai ? Mon dieu merci Aslan ! Se mit à remercier Lucy, très vite rejoins par tous les membres de la Compagnie présent qui s'exclamèrent de joie à cette nouvelle avant qu'Edmund ne s'empresse de les rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Tu dois le remonter au plus vite Thorin ? Il faut qu'on le remonte tout de suite avant que... !

Mais le plus jeune frère Pevensie n'eut nullement besoin de finir ces paroles que tous avaient parfaitement saisis que s'ils ne remontaient pas très vite l'ainé des Pevensie, celui-ci allait succombé à ces blessures et cela n'était pas une chose que le reste de la Compagnie souhaitait voir arriver. Et Dwalin et le reste des nains s'étaient tous empressés de retourner à leur poste, prêt à tirer la corde et à les ramener pendant que Lucy avait déjà attrapé sa fiole qu'elle tenait solidement entre ces mains, alors que Thorin n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde et s'était attaquer à enrouler la corde autour de Peter, en lui faisant un harnais qu'il allait attaché à sa personne quand le gamin parut réemerger quelque peu à la surface.

_ Thorin ? Murmura le Porteur de Lion en ayant finis par reconnaître le nain devant lui.

_ Accroches-toi gamin ! Lui ordonna Thorin, tout en ayant terminer le nœud raccrochant le Pevensie à lui alors qu'il l'eut rattrapé en le rasseyant et en l'attrapant dans ces bras, tout en tenant la corde et redressant la tête vers les autres au-dessus. Allez-y ! Remontez-nous ! Vite !

_ Ok ! Répondit Edmund avant de vriller son attention sur les nains derrière lui. Vous avez entendus les gars ? Allez, on les remonte !

Et la seconde d'après, les nains n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et s'empressèrent de tirer sur la corde, remontant ainsi les deux rois à eux alors que les Pevensie, le hobbit, les deux princes nains et les deux elfes se tinrent prêt à les réceptionner quand ils seraient à porter de main. Se furent d'ailleurs Edmund et Legolas qui vinrent à leur tendre les bras, les attrapant et les ramenant alors que Thorin toucha à peine la terre ferme que Legolas avait tranché les cordes qui le reliaient au Pevensie qu'Edmund avait attrapé sous les bras, le trainant sur quelques mètres pour l'éloigner du ravin avant de l'allonger au sol.

Le gardant dans ces bras, en lui servant d'oreiller et compressant par la même occasion son abdomen et sa poitrine, là ou il avait été touché, Edmund n'eut besoin que de lever la tête pour constater que Lucy s'était agenouillé à ces côtés avec Susan, ayant débouché sa fiole et versant déjà plusieurs gouttes d'élixir dans la bouche entrouverte de Peter sous l'attention silencieuse de tous. Alors que Fili et Kili avaient aidés Thorin à remonter et à lui retirer la corde accrocher à sa taille avant de se rapprocher des enfants Pevensie, retenant tous leur respiration à l'attente de l'émergeance de l'ainé de la famille grâce à l'élixir de la fleur de Feu de Narnia.

Les secondes qui suivirent, après la remise du remède au garçon, parurent durée des heures aux yeux des membres de la Compagnie et des deux elfes sylvestres lorsque Peter finit par rouvrir la bouche pour respirer de nouveau en reprenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène, faisant crier de joie les nains. Alors qu' Edmund, Susan et Lucy ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer de joie et de soulagement, et de se sourire mutuellement, tout en ne quittant pas Peter des yeux qui était, petit à petit, en train de réemerger de nouveau avec la réalité.

Terminant par rouvrir complètement les yeux, bien qu'ayant le visage toujours d'une pâleur effrayante et paraissant des plus épuiser, Peter eut le plus grand des sourires quand il avisa sa famille autour de lui, autant que les autres autour d'eux, alors qu'au loin, il pouvait discerner Gandalf, Balin et els derniers de la Compagnie arriver à Raven Hill, venant à eux. Mais là, en cet instant précis, le Pevensie n'avait qu'une personne en ligne de mire.

_ Nous avons gagner Thorin ?

_ Oui Peter. Nous avons réussi. Nous avons remporter cette bataille ; lui rapporta Thorin en réponse à sa question. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ J'ai mal partout et je suis épuiser Thorin, à part ça ? Je devrais allé bien...

_ Mais ta blessure ? Je veux dire, la flèche de Bolg, elle t'a atteinte en plein cœur et...

_ En es-tu sur qu'elle m'a percer le cœur d'Edmund ?

_ Mais nous l'avons tous vus Peter ! Lui fit remarquer Fili, tout en tournant son attention vers Kili et tous les autres qui avaient été présent lors du tir du Fils d'Azog. Cette flèche t'a percer et...

_ C'est vrai qu'elle m'a percé Fili mais à peine une piqure, en réalité, c'est ceci qu'elle a transpercée ; admit Peter, tout en tirant quelque chose de sous sa cotte de maille et qu'il dévoila aux yeux de tous.

_ Est-ce que c'est bien... ?

_ Ne me dit pas que la flèche de Bolg est allé droit dans ta médaille d'Aslan, Peter ? Lui demanda Edmund plus que choquer en ayant terminer la question de Susan, de voir la médaille d'or à tête de lion et aux yeux de rubis, détenir une trace d'impact de flèche. Si elle ne t'avait pas atteinte alors pourquoi tu t'es figé dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi...?

_ Prends-toi un coup dans la poitrine juste à côté d'une zone ou tu t'étais déjà reçu une flèche qu'on a retiré, après s'être amuser à la tortiller dans ta chair Edmund ? Et après, vient me dire que tu n'essaye pas de retrouver ton souffle ? Ou d'éviter de faire une crise cariaque par la même occasion et on n'en reparlera ? Lui répliqua peter avec amusement, tout en se frottant tout de même la poitrine au rappel de l'amusement qu'avait eu le Profanateur à jouer avec sa blessure.

_ Désolé Peter, c'est seulement que... Qu'en j'ai vu cette flèche t'atteindre et te voir reculer, j'ai bien cru que...

_ Tout va bien Edmund, tout est finis maintenant. Je vous avais promis que nous rentrerions tous ensemble à la maison, tu te rappels ? Lui souria Peter de la promesse qu'il leur avait tenu. De plus, Aslan veille sur nous, vous vous rappelez ? S'amusa-t'il tout en leur montrant sa propre médaille trouer avant de pointer le véritable Grand Lion avançant à leur rencontre.

D'ailleurs, tous les membres de la Compagnie et les deux elfes sylvestres vinrent à s'écarter à l'approche d'Aslan qui allait à la rencontre de ces petits, sans faire attention aux autres autour de sa personne.

_ Aslan ? Appela Lucy plus qu'heurese de revoir le Grand Lion et en accourant à sa rencontre, celui-ci lui souriant de joie et la laissant lui tomber dans ces bras. Vous êtes revenu ?

_ J'ai moi aussi fait une promesse les enfants ; leur souria le Grand Lion en acceptant volontiers le calin de la plus jeune Pevensie avant de river son attention vers les autres. Vous avez gagnés une grande bataille mais beaucoup de chose doivent être encore accomplis avant la fin de cette journée ?

_ Tant que ce n'est pas une nouvelle bataille, je crois que nous pouvons relever ce défi Aslan ?

_ Tu ne releveras plus aucun défi, gamin ; lui répliqua Thorin à la question de l'ainé des Envoyés d'Aslan. Dès que nous serons à Erebor, tu iras te reposer, tu auras besoin de repos. Le reste dépendra de nous maintenant.

_ D'accord Thorin, c'est toi le grand patron et... Eh Thorin ?

_ Oui Peter ?

_ Je savais que je pouvais avoir foi en toi.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour la fin de cette bataille =D**

 **alors ? rassurez par cette dernière scène pas vrai ? ;)**

 **hâte de connaitre vos avis sur ce chapitre :)**

 **en tout cas, dimanche prochain verra l'avant dernier chapitre, puisque je suis toujours sur l'écris du chapitre 77 qui devra être le dernier avant un petit épilogue mettant en avant le prologue pour la suite avec le Seigneur des Anneaux (que je compte réécrire pour modifier certains passages ;)**

 **donc j'espère pouvoir finir celui-ci d'ici 2 semaines et reprendre mon autre crossover ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la semaine prochaine :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous et bonne semaine :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	77. Chapitre 76 Le Prélude à une autre quête

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre de ce crossover Narnia/Hobbit ;) avec encore deux autres chapitres de prévus + un épilogue pour annoncer la prochaine quête de la Terre du Milieu :) mais au vus du titre de ce chapitre, je présumes que vous avez parfaitement saisis la suite ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour la com et hâte de connaitre ton avis sur ce chapitre =D**

 **ou les choses se calment petit à petit, que les décisions sont prises, que des révélations sont faites et que les pressentiments et l'avenir se dévoilent ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 76: Le Prélude à une autre quête**

 __ D'accord Thorin, c'est toi le grand patron et... Eh Thorin ?_

 __ Oui Peter ?_

 __ Je savais que je pouvais avoir foi en toi._

.xXx.

Les jours suivant la bataille de l'Est qui fut baptisé la Bataille des Six Armées par les survivants, avaient été des plus occupué pour le tout nouveau Roi d'Erebor. A s'occuper des traités commerciaux avec les nouveaux alliés de la Montagne Solitaire, cmme d'avoir envoyé des messagers aux Ered Luin pour avertir le peuple exilé de Durin de leur réussite, Thorin n'avait pas un seul instant souffler une seule seconde depuis leur descente de Raven Hill pour arranger les choses qu'il avait causé sous l'effet de la maladie de l'or.

Mais même si personne ne lui en tenait rigueur de ces quelques jours ou la folie lui avait fait faire les pires choses, Thorin avait besoin de rattraper tous les torts qu'il avait causé à autrui. En particulier à l'ainé des Pevensie qui était demeuré inconscient depuis leur retour à Erebor et bloquer au lit à cause d'une bronchite des plus carabiner, causer par son petit séjour prolonger dans l'eau geler et sa promenade trop longtemps abuser à l'air hivernale ne lui avait pas trop réussi, inquiétant le reste de sa famille et de la Compagnie. Sauf qu'Aslan les avait tous rassurer en affirmant que la seule chose dont il avait besoin, était de demeurer bien au chaud et de prendre du repos bien méritée.

S'était de tout ce dont le gamin avait besoin et la Compagnie avait veillé à ce que cela soit le cas.

Thorin avait d'ailleurs eu la chance de s'extraire d'une réunion avec les Seigneurs et leader des nouveaux alliés d'Erebor pour souffler quelque peu devant les nombreux traités et routes commercials qu'ils avaient déjà établis, comme des aides et soutient pour rebaptir certains endroits d'Erebor que Thrain, le nouveau conseiller en chef du Roi d'Erebor l'avait poussé à aller se dégourdir quelque peu les jambes. Et ces pas l'avaient mené droit vers les quartiers allouer à ceux de l'ainé des Pevensie durant sa convalescence, dont il rendait souvent visite tous les jours comme le reste de la Compagnie quand ils avaient un instant de libre et en ce moment, Thorin savait que personne n'était avec Peter puisqu'il savait que le reste des Pevensie étaient avec les autres de la Compagnie en train de se charger de la cérémonie de couronnement qu'Ecu-de-Chêne allait avoir droit pour être couronner officiellement Roi d'Erebor. Puisque Thrain avait ouvertement refuser de reprendre cette tâche après ces années passer sous la captivité d'Azog et de Sauron à Dol Guldur.

Rien que d'y penser encore, énervait grandement Thorin de savoir que depuis le début son père se trouvait retenu dans la vieille forteresse sans qu'il n'est l'idée d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il avait d'ailleurs bien fait de n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds lui-même, puisque beaucoup de chose aurait été différente, à commencer par leurs propres morts à tous les deux. Et qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer les Pevensie par la même occasion et de vivre toute cette aventure.

Durant sa marche vers la chambre de Peter, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était produit lorsqu'ils étaient tous redescendus de Raven Hill pour Erebor, juste après que Thrain, Radagast et Beorn les avaient rejoins, en laissant les Aigles Géants et les Arbres de la Forêt Noire veiller à ce que les derniers orques de Gundabad aient fuis la zone pour de bon. Et après ces retrouvailles plus qu'émouvante entre lui et son père, et la rencontre de celui-ci avec ces petits fils, ils avaient dû se charger d'une autre affaire personnel qui avait besoin de toutes leurs attentions et celle-ci concernait l'Esprit de la Montagne Solitaire.

 _La vue du retour de Thrain avait été une sacré chose pour tous les combattants restant sur le champ de bataille mais cela n'avait été rien lorsque tous avaient avisés le Valar Aslan qui s'était avancé à la rencontre des trois Géants de pierre et du Serpent du lac qui s'étaient inclinés respectueusement devant lui, aussi bien que devant les quatre Pevensie le suivant. Edmund et Susan étaient en train de soutenir Peter à marcher en ayant passer ces bras par dessus leurs épaules, après que ces derniers avaient retirés chacun leurs propres capes pour l'enfiler de force à leur frère pour lui tenir chaud, souriant tous les quatre devant les Esprits de la Nature se tenant devant eux._

 _Mais après s'être incliner devant le Grand Lion et ces protégés, ces derniers avaient tous river leur attention vers le reste de la Compagnieet en particulier vers le leader, avant de tourner leur attention droit sur le plus grands des géants de pierre. Celui des trois qui devait être la tête pensante qui baissa son attention vers Thorin qui, malgré l'abscence de trait et des yeux, pouvait facilement pressentir le regard de l'Esprit vriller droit sur sa propre personne. Et se mettant à gronder, le Roi des Durin sut que celui-ci était en train de dire quelque chose quand toute l'attention des nains, elfes et hommes se tournèrent vers Aslan et Peter, dans l'attente d'une potentielle traduction de ces paroles, comme était en train de patienter les trois autres Pevensie, curieux de le savoir._

 __ Qu'a-t'il dis ? Les questionna Gandalf avant que l'un des nains ou de leurs autres alliés ne viennent à leur demander une traduction._

 __ L'Esprit d'Erebor oudrait à présent connaître la décision du Roi Thorin à son encontre ? De savoir son opinion à son attention ? Leur rapporta doucement Aslan de sa voix grave qui fit quelque peu sursauter quelques témoins de le voir parler mais tout le monde finit par savoir qui il était en réalité, faisant d'avantage éberluer ces derniers._

 _Alors que contrairement à Dain, à ces nains, aussi bien que Bard et ces hommes, Thranduil et ces elfes, seuls les membres de la Compagnie pouvaient se douter du sens cacher des paroles rapporter du Grand Lion de la question poser par l'Esprit de la Montagne Solitaire à l'encontre du Roi d'Erebor. Que ce sujet avait surtout comme question de savoir ou irait l'Arkenstone ?_

 _Demeurera-t'elle dans les mains des nains ? Ou retournera-t'elle vers son véritable propriétaire ?_

 __ Je crois que tu auras besoin de ceci pour lui répondre Thorin ?_

 _Et rattrapant ce dont Peter venait de lui envoyer à ces paroles, le Durin n'eut nullement besoin de défaire le paquet pour savoir ce qui se cachait sous le tissu de velours aux creux de ces mains, en reconnaissant déjà parfaitement la forme, en sachant qu'elle était l'objet que le garçon détenait en sa possession. L'Arkenstone. Le Joyau du Roi._

 _Retirant l'un des pans du tissu la masqunt à la vue de tous, l'Arkenstone se mit à scintiller sous la lumière du jour comme une étoile brillante qui aurait pu, autrefois, ravir le cœur de Thorin. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais en réalité quand il se rappela tout ce qui avait découlé depuis que cette pierre avait été délogé de son véritable lieu d'appartenance._

 _Tout ce qu'il avait lui-même faillis perdre pour essayer de la posséder ? Alors que depuis le début s'était lui qui avait été posséder par ces mauvais penchants et défauts qui avaient faillis avoir raison de lui pour le mener à sa perte. Et il aurait tout perdu si ces gamins n'avaient pas été là pour lui. Pour eux tous._

 _En levant son attention vers les quatre enfants pevensie se tenant au côté d'Aslan, Thorin savait qu'il leur devait tout. A eux tous, aussi bien à sa propre Compagnie et ces camarades. Contrairement à beaucoup, ils ne s'étaient jamais détourner de lui, même dans les pires moments de cette quête, n'étant habiter uniquement par la solidarité et la loyauté que pour un quelconque gain personnel. Ils l'avaient tous suivis dans la bataille et aucun d'eux n'avait renoncé alors s'était à présent à lui de se montrer digne de leur confiance._

 _De se montrer digne de leur loyauté à son égard._

 __ Nous avions autrefois fait signer un traité aux Sept Royaumes de Nains qu'ils viendraient tous à s'unir et suivraient celui détenant le Joyau du Roi, l'Arkenstone ; se rappela Thorin baissant de nouveau son attention sur la pierre demeurant toujours dans le creux de sa main et envelopper dans l'écrin de son tissu en velours. Que l'évocation de cette pierre n'a nullement rassemblé les 7 armées des nains lors de ma demande aux nôtres pour me soutenir dans cette quête que tous considéraient comme du pur suicide d'aller faire face à un dragon. Même ceux de ma propre famille m'affirmait que nous étions seuls dans cette histoire ; se remémorra-t'il sans peine en rivant son attention sur Dain et les nains des Monts de Fer qui ne purent nullement contenir son regard devant ces paroles accusatrice mais cela n'était pas le but premier du Durin._

 _Le but premier de Thorin était de faire comprendre à tous ce dont il avait finis par comprendre de lui-même aux vus des derniers évènements._

 __ Les seuls à m'avoir suivis dans cette quête sont des nains qui souhaitaient autant que moi récupérer Erebor, ainsi que l'appui d'un magicien et, d'un hobbit et de quatre enfants qui connaissaient l'importance d'un foyer. Et se sont sans nulle doute les personnes les plus courageuses et les plus têtus que j'ai eu la chance de croiser ; souria quelque peu amuser Thorin en regardant ces camarades nains, hobbit, magicien et Pevensie qui lui rendirent bien volontiers son sourire face à ces paroles. Mais aussi les personnes les plus loyales et qui ont sus gagner mon respect et mon admiration de m'avoir suivis jusqu'ici alors merci à vous ; les remercia-t'il en inclinant la tête respectueusement vers eux que ces derniers lui rendirent bien volontiers, bien que l'interrogation était parfaitement perceptible dans leurs yeux._

 _Aucun d'entre euxne parvenaient à saisir le rapport entre ces paroles et l'Arkenstone ? Ce qui n'était nullement le cas de Peter qui avait parfaitement compris ou il voulait en venir, surtout lorsque Thorin tourna toute son attention vers lui puisque les prochaines paroles du Durin allait aussi s'adresser à lui par la même occasion._

 __ Quelqu'un m'a aussi rappeler qu'on ne pouvait acheter ou imposer par la force le respect et la loyauté de ces sujets. Il nous fallait gagner et la mériter dignement. Et toute puissante que soit l'Arkenstone, je n'ai, ni n'aurais jamais besoin d'elle pour offrir une air de paix et de richesse à mon peuple ; admit Thorin avec détermination, tout en empoignant celle-ci fermement mais toujours avec délicatesse pour approuver ces paroles. Je me suis toujours débrouiller par mes propres moyens pour subvenir aux besoins de ma famille et de mon peuple, et avec les alliés que j'ai gagné dans cette quête, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être un Roi digne de mes ancêtres et de mon peuple ; rapporta Ecu-de-Chêne en désignant les membres de sa Compagnie qui continueraient de le soutenir durant son rêgne avant de lever son regard vers la tête du Géant de pierre à plusieurs mètres de lui. L'Arkenstone vous revient de droit et comme elle n'aurait jamais dû vous être retirer autrefois, je regrette mon attitude et les torts que moi et ma famille nous vous avons causés durant toutes ces décénnies. Pourriez-vous nous pardonnés ?_

 _Et inclinant respectueusement de la tête, tout en s'étant lui-même agenouillé, Thorin en avait surpris beaucoup mais tous avaient retenus leur exclamation quand en le regardant tendre ouvertement ces mains avec l'Arkenstone reposant dessus, en un geste d'offrande, le Géant de pierre termina par réagir. En se mettant à reculer non pas pour s'éloigner mais uniquement pour avoir de la place pour s'agenouiller sans écraser personne au passage, Thorin releva la tête pour le voir baisser son membre avant droit et de placer ouvertement sa main devant lui, poser à plat-dos sur la terre ou le Durin n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour se relever et monter sur celle-ci, ou l'un des côtés avait plus des allures d'escalier pour lui permettre de grimper. Et sous le silence de tous, le géant de pierre releva sa main, emportant Thorin qui se concentra uniquement sur la tête de l'Esprit d'Erebor plutôt que pour l'altitude vertigineuse grandissant à vue d'oeil sous ces pieds._

 _Finissant par atteindre le niveau de la poitrine du géant de pierre, Thorin n'eut pas besoin d'en demander d'avantage quand toute son attention avisa amplement une petite cavitée dans le poitrail du géant d'ou s'échappait des gravures et des ornements, qui se mit à irradier doucement au même rythme que les battements de cœur qui pulsaient dans les mains de Durin. Baissant son attention sur l'Arkenstone et la retirant du tissu de velour la masquant toujours, Thorin fut quelques instants éblouis par sa clarté se mettant à cligner en accord avec le rythme cardiaque du cœur qui devait pressentir qu'il allait enfin, regagner sa véritable place dpeuis toutes ces décénnies arracher de son écrin. Et ne tergiversant pas d'avantage, Ecu-de-Chêne avança d'un pas déterminer vers la poitrine et la cavité du géant, plaçant sans peine le cœur de la montagne de retour à sa place ou un silence profond tomba dans la vallée._

 _La seconde d'après, la lumière de l'Arkenstone s'infiltra dans la pierre autour de sa place, se propageant tout autour alors que les battements de cœur se firent plus fort et que sous le regard de tous les autres, la pierre autour de l'Arkenstone se mit à s'effriter. Se mettant à se briser et à s'arracher de sa personne en tombant en miette, en inquiétant Thorin qu'il avait peut-être d'avantage envenimer les choses quand il se figea à la vue des pierres précieux et de l'or paraissant être véritablement la «peau» de l'Esprit d'Erebor. Et devant tous, le leader des trois géants, autant que les deux plus petits qui virent leur «cuirasse» de pierre protecteur les recouvrant, se briser et dévoiler aux yeux de tous les silhouettes composer de pierre précieuse formant les trois corps pour contenir l'Esprit de la Montagne lors de ces sorties de son domaine. Et ces trois corps étaient des plus impressionnant et de véritable chef d'oeuvre de richesse en eux-même._

 _Détenant toujours une apparence humanoide, à l'image des statues de nains de guerre ayant garder les portes d'Erebor, les pierres précieuses ornaient la cuirasse d'or solide les recouvrant et les faisant paraitres des plus dangereux aux yeux de tous, tandis que leurs yeux de diamant brillaient de magie vriller sur le Roi d'Erebor se tenant toujours dans la paume de la main droite du plus grand géant de pierre à l'Arkenstone dont la décoration de son armure et casque était plus tourner vers une créature ailée. Aux vus des ornant l'Arkenstone et les gravures ornant le casque à l'allure d'un Grand Roi, escorter par ces deux gardes du corps, en la personne des deux autres géants plus petit que lui. L'un avait des allures de bélier avec les cornes recourbés de son casque et le second une apparence de taureau, aussi bien avec les cornes ornant son casque de chaque côté, ou ils paraissaient tous les deux plus trapus que leur chef mais toujours aussi impressionnant. Mais Thorin ne se sentait aucunement menacé par ces derniers, au contraire, il se sentait protégé._

 __ Nous vous remercions Roi Thorin pour nous avoir rendus notre liberté et notre cœur ; vint à les remercier la voix grondante et apaisante de l'Esprit de la Montagneà l'encontre du Durin, tout en s'agenouillant de nouveau et reposant sa main pour permettre une nouvelle fois au nain de descendre cette fois-ci. Moi et mes camarades nous jurons de veiller sur le peuple d'Erebor tant que perdura votre Lignée sur le trône de la Montagne, tant que vous promettez de faire perdurer la tradition..._

 __ La tradition ?_

 __ Il veut parler du fait que plus aucun nain ne vienne à creuser là ou ils reposeront, Thorin ? Lui expliqua Peter sur ce que voulait mentionner l'Esprit de la Montagne par «tradition»._

 __ Bien évidemment Esprit d'Erebor ! Accepta Thorin sans aucune hésitation face à la requête de celui-ci. Choisissez les terres dans la Montagne et je vous fais la promesse solennelle sur Durin et mes ancêtres, qu'aucun de mon peuple n'ira creuser là ou vous résiderez ?_

 __ Dans ce cas, nous vous tenons aux mots Roi Thorin et pour garantir la sécurité des vôtres, deux des nôtres garderont l'entrée de la Montagne et empêcherons tout individu animer de mauvaises intentions d'entrer dans nos murs ; l'informa l'Esprit de la Montagne sur la sécurité qu'il pouvait donner aux nains pour éviter tout potentiel prochain problème de subvenir._

 __ Nous vous remercions du cadeau que vous nous faîtes Esprit d'Erebor que nous n'aurions jamais eux l'idée de vous demander Merci infiniment._

 __ Thorin n'a peut être pas l'appui des Sept armées des nains mais l'amitié et le respect d'un Esprit de la Montagne est mille fois mieux..._

 __ Non Edmund. C'est bien plus. C'est une alliance beaucoup plus précieuse que tout au monde. Aucune armée ne peut empêcher la corruption ou la vanitée meurtrière d'entrée dans un domaine, mais un Esprit, lui, peut l'intercepter avant que ne soit commis le crime. Thorin et les autres seront en sécurité et protégé dans la montagne._

 __ Toujours à réfléchir à la sécurité des autres, pas vraie Peter ?_

 __ Si tu le sais si bien Susan, pourquoi tu...? Débuta à lui questionner son frère ainé amuser avant qu'il ne se mette à avoir une toux rauque, qui interpella les siens lorsqu'il fut retirer son bras droit de sa sœur pour la mettre devant sa bouche._

 __ Peter, est-ce que ça va ?_

 __ Tout va bien Edmund, je..._

 __ On ne dirait pas que tu vas bien Peter, au contraire, ta toux me semble s'aggraver ; lui fit remarquer Lucy inquiète lorsque leur frère reprit une nouvelle fois sa quinte de toux à s'en faire cracher les cordes vocales. Peut être que..._

 __ L'élixir ne pourra rien faire contre les fluides qu'il a dans les poumons après son passage dans l'eau, Lucy ; vint à l'avertir Aslan, tout en posant doucement sa patte sur sa main contenant sa fiole d'essence de la fleur de Feu pour l'empêcher de lui en remettre. Il a seulement besoin de se reposer, d'être au chaud et de faire toout sortir de ces poumons, les enfants ; les rassura-t'il sur l'état de santé du garçon._

 __ Je l'avais bien dis que j'allais passer mes premiers jours à dormir lorsque toute cette histoire serait en fin derrière nous ?_

 __ Dans ce cas, allons-y Peter ! Je te ramène au chaud ! Annonça Edmund déterminer en le trainant dans son sillage droit pour la Montagne Solitaire, amusant Peter de son ordre avant de tousser de nouveaux d'une toux sèche et grave qui poussa son cadet à accélerer le mouvement pour le ramener au plus vite à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne vienne à attraper la mort dans son état._

Et depuis qu'Edmund l'avait mis au lit avant qu'Oin et Gandalf ne viennent à l'ausculter, confirmant bel et bien qu'il débutait une bronchite sévère après avoir passer plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans de l'eau geler, le gamin avait finis par se mettre à claquer des dents dès qu'il avait mis les pieds à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Et Edmund et ces deux sœur les avaient passés à le garder au chaud et au lit, même si Peter n'avait jamais lutter contre leur attitude ultra protectrice à son égard et leur avait obéis au doigt et à l'oeil en se reposant.

Même devant les attitudes du hobbit et des autres nains de la Compagnie qui veillaient toujours à ce que son état demeure stable et qu'il ne pense qu'à se reposer, en laissant les problèmes et les questions aux autres après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait et risquer pour la Compagnie. Tous les membres étaient d'accord sur cette question faisant sourire le Pevensie chaque fois qu'il faisait la remarque à ces derniers qui étaient pire que des mères poules à son égard. Ce qui faisait aussi rire Thorin de s'amuser de cette situation plutôt que de se remémorer cette image livide et glaciale du garçon à l'agonie sur cette corniche se superposer à celle du gamin se reposant dans ces quartiers.

Ces terribles images allaient le hanter pendant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs années en se rappelant des cauchemards de ces proches décédés qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était au plus mal. Mais refusant d'y penser d'avantage, Thorin se reconcentra sur le présent et...

_ Puis-je vous poser une question Peter ?

_ N'es-tu pas déjà entrain de le faire Tauriel ?

S'arrêtant à l'entente de ces voix, Thorin s'arrêta à quelques mètres des quartiers de Peter dans le couloir, dont la porte se trouvait entrouverte, lui permettant d'entendre la discussion entre la nouvelle ambassadrice des elfes noirs envers le peuple d'Erebor – titre que le Roi d'Erebor lui avait offert – et le Roi de Narnia, dont la voix toujours rauque et quelque peu casser à cause de sa toux, dans la chambre. S'apprêtant à reculer et à rebroucher chemin pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, n'ayant eu besoin de personne pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air en leur présence, Thorin s'arrêta lorsqu'il perçut la question qui attisa sa curiosité.

_ Qui était exactement Timée à vos yeux ?

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Je veux dire... J'ai le pressentiment qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une amitié et...

_ Et alors ?

_ Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai strictement rien contre les hommes qui...

_ Tauriel ? Le coupa Peter, refusant catégoriquement qu'elle finisse l'idée saugrenue qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

_ Oui Mon Seigneur ?

_ Je ne suis pas gay...

_ Gay ?

_ Le terme qu'on emploie pour décrire un homme qui en aime un autre.

_ Je n'ai jamais sous-entendus que vous étiez...

_ Tauriel ? Qu'elle était le but de cette question, hormis d'être des plus gênante et personnel ?

_ Je... Je voulais sous entendre que vous l'aviez aimé comme un frère alors... Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passer pour que vous veniez à vous disputez et que...? Que vous vous en vouliez à ce point de sa mort ? Lui questionna doucmeent Tauriel sur ce qui l'avait intrigué dans cette affaire.

_ Parce que je l'ai poussé à s'enrôler dans cette guerre pour me prouver que...

_ Vous prouvez quoi ?

_ Peut importe Tauriel ! Que je le veules ou non, je l'ai poussé à y aller et je l'ai mis dans la ligne de tir de ce qui l'a tué et... Même si ce que m'a dit Edmund est vraie et que Timée m'a pardonné, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonné moi-même pour tout cela et...

_ Que vous reprochez-vous réellement Peter? Lui demanda Tauriel doucement alors que dans le couloir, Thorin se rapprochait de la chambre, prêt à intervenir si besoin si le garçon se braquait encore d'avantage à ces questions. Qu'est-ce que vous gardez au fond de voux jusqu'à vous rongez et vous pensez à être aussi suicidaire dans vos actes et...?

_ Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Tauriel ! Inconscient peut-être mais suicidaire ? Si je l'étais, cela ferait déjà longtemps que je serais réellement dans la tombe...

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Avez-vous déjà tenter de...

_ De m'être fin à mes jours ? Vint à terminer Peter pour elle alors que Thorin s'était figé dans le couloir, juste à la limite des quartiers et ayant facilement une vue dans la chambre et vers le garçon et sa visiteuse. Oui Tauriel, pendant une période cela m'a beaucoup traversé l'esprit mais cela aurait été trop facile...

_ Trop facile ? Je ne comprends pas ; lui admit Tauriel sur son incompréhension à ces mots alors qu'elle s'était assise au chevet de Peter, à même le lit tandis que celui-ci était bien enfoncer sur ces coussins et sous les couvertures rabattus jusqu'à sa poitrine et ces bras croiser obstinément dessus. Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Mourir pour ne plus souffrir de ma trahison et de ma faute, était un sort beaucoup trop facile à mes yeux, même si je mourais d'envie de retrouver Timée pour me faire pardonner, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire face après tout cela et... Je l'ai trahis à la première occasion et bafouer notre amitié alors que Timée ne pouvait qu'aller dans ce sens et... Je suis le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire, si je lui avais laissé s'expliquer alors...; ragea de colère Peter, tout en s'attrapant les cheveux dans ces poignes, prêt à se les arracher sous sa frustration.

_ Peter ? L'appela doucement Tauriel, tout en tendant les mains pour attraper ces poignets et l'empêcher de s'arracher les cheveux par la même occasion. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne vous en a jamais...

_ Bien sur que non Timée ne m'en a jamais voulu, elle n'a jamais été rancunière contre personne, même contre moi alor qu'elle aurait dû après que je l'ai frappé mais elle savait que, comme je l'avais prise pour un gars, j'avais de quoi être furieux quand votre meilleur ami vous saute au cou pour vous embrasser...

_ Que...? Vous avez dis «elle»? Questionna Tauriel choquer et ayant un petit blanc alors que Thorin s'était lui aussi figé à cette déclaration, lorsqu'il termina enfin par comprendre.

Toute la culpabilité et les remords du garçon prenait un tout nouveau sens à ces yeux maintenant que Thorin connaissait ce détail que peu de personne paraissait savoir. Lui-même l'aurait mal prit si son meilleur ami s'était révélé être une fille depuis toutes ces années. Mais comment cela avait pu se passer d'ailleurs ?

Et il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à se questionner sur le «comment» ?

_ Timée était une fille ?

_ Ces parents ont toujours voulus un garçon et sa mère a eu des complications en la portant, la rendant incapable d'enfanter par la suite alors ils ont fait d'elle le petit garçon qu'ils ont toujours voulus ; finit par admettre Peter sur le lourd secret qu'il avait porté depuis la perte de Timée. Ces parents me l'ont avoués quand j'ai découvert qu'elle était morte et ils avaient mentis à tout leur entourage par la même occasion que... J'ai été incapable d'éventrer ce secret moi-même aux miens par la suite parce que je m'en voulais tellement que...

_ Elle voulait vous prouvez sa force, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Seulement parce que j'avais eu des idées arriérés sur le fait qu'un garçon devait être fort et non tomber pour un autre de même sexe et... Alors que c'est moi qui était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et de l'écouter, et... Voilà pourquoi je suis toujours là, à veiller sur les miens et à prendre soin d'eux. Parce que je refuse de perdre d'autres personnes que j'aime et... Je ne pourrais pas survivre une nouvelle fois si je perdais les miens sans rien faire. Je ne pourrais pas ; finit par admettre Peter, terminant par craquer sous la pression qu'il avait gardé durant tous ces derniers mois passer après la perte de son ami.

Ayant plaquer ces mains sur ces paupières refusant que quiconque le voit craquer de la sorte, les larmes perlant de ces yeux, Peter tenta de retenir les soubresauts que sa crise lui causait sauf que cela n'empêcha pas Tauriel de réagir. Se penchant au-dessus de lui et enveloppant ces bras autour de son visage, l'Ambassadrice des elfes auprès des nains vintà déposer doucement sa joue droite contre celle du Pevensie, se tenant avec lui en silence pour le consoler de sa seule presence.

Pendant que, toujours aussi silencieux dans le couloir, Thorin s'écarta de la porte des quartiers du Pevensie, se doutant parfaitement que celui-ci ne voulait nullement qu'il le voit aussi bas et préférant laisser Tauriel le consoler, lorsque son attention accrocha un mouvement au fond du corridor. Et croisant le regard mordoré du grand fauve devant lui, Thorin alla à sa rencontre avec cette impression que celui-ci voulait lui parler et cela tombait parfaitement bien puisque le Roi d'Erebor avait besoin de lui parler, en tête à tête.

Suivant ainsi le Valar à l'écart, dans une autre salle commune ou ils pourraient discuter sans être gêner et couper, Thorin observa un instant le grand lion s'asseoir calmement au centre de la pièce, attendant simplement que le Durin ouvre lui-même la discussion. Détail que ce dernier comprit sans peine et n'hésita pas une seconde à dire ce qu'il voulait réellement savoir.

_ Je m'étais douter qu'il y avait autre chose dans cette culpabilité qui l'étreignait mais de là à imaginer cela ? Je n'y aurais jamais penser une seule seconde que des parents pourraient faire vivre cela à leurs propres enfants ?

_ Cela peut arriver Roi Thorin et malheureusement, l'un de ces cas fut le meilleur ami de Peter ou devrais-je dire sa meilleure amie ? Admit Aslan tristement à ce qui était advenue à celle-ci. Cela à fosser la propre culpabilité de Peter dans ce qui lui est arrivé dans cette guerre et le fait qu'il avait fini par accepter les sentiments de Timée, mais qu'il ne voulait nullement perdre cette amitié qu'il a remis aussi en cause quand il a appris la véritée sur son sujet, ont aussi beaucoup appuyer sur ces ressentis et le pousser à se renfermer au monde autour de lui.

_ Il a réellement essayer d'attenter à sa vie ? Lui questionna Thorin, ayant du mal d'accepter ce que le gamin avait essayé de faire autrefois.

_ Malheureusement, oui. Me forçant à demeurer sur le qui-vive durant sa mauvaise période à tout instant pour venir à le stopper de moi-même si besoin est, mais à chaque fois il s'arrêtait de lui-même avant de passer à l'acte et réfléchissait toujurs à une façon des plus douloureuses de partir pour tenter d'effacer sa propre souffrance ? Rapporta Aslan tristement au rappel de ces jours difficiles ou il n'avait pas lâché son petit protégé durant sa descente en enfer. Même sa famille ne l'a jamais su ou deviner ce qu'il avait à l'esprit durant ces moments, ils n'arrivaient même pas à l'atteindre et...

_ Etait-elle avec lui ? La gamine était-elle avec lui dans ces moments-là ? Lui demanda Thorin en se rappelant de ce qu'Edmund leur avait rapporté sur l'appui que son frère leur avait apporté à Dol Guldur et ces mots au sujet de Timée.

Que celle-ci avait été avec lui depuis qu'il avait été sous l'effet du poison de Morgul causer par la flèche de Bolg. Alors, elle avait pu être avec lui bien avant et peut-être même être celle qui était parvenu à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable ?

_ Timée est demeurée toujours avec lui, Thorin. L'âme de cette petite s'est accroché à la sienne avant même que je ne sois intervenu et à veiller à le garder à l'abri... Ou en tout cas, lorsque s'était lui-même qui se mettait ouvertement en danger ; rapporta doucement Aslan sur ce propos.

_ Et Peter le sait-il ? Et vous n'essayerez pas de les séparer ? Je veux dire... Cette petite mérite de se reposer et de passer de l'autre côté, non ?

_ Oui, Timée le mériterait. Mais, cette petite s'est liée à l'âme de Peter en devenant une part de sa propre conscience, Thorin. Cette petite ne pourra être de nouveau libre que si Peter conssent à la laisser partir mais, inconsciemment, il s'accroche à elle sans s'en rendre compte et elle veille à l'empêcher de broyer du noir.

_ Par certains instants, on ne le dirait pas ? Lui fit remarquer Thorin narquoisement avant de souffler de lassitude. Mais le gamin ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Peter ira bien Thorin. Aujourd'hui, il a fait un grand pas en se confiant à Tauriel et à voux, indirectement, il ira mieux. Il est sur le chemin de la paix intérieur et je sais que Timée fera de son mieux pour le garder ainsi mais...

_ Mais quoi Aslan ?

_ La route du garçon n'est pas terminé Thorin. Peter aura beaucoup à traversé encore mais cette affaire, comme cette quête et tout ce dont il a traversé, l'ont rendu plus fort et plus apte à encaisser les prochaines route que le Destin dessinera devant lui ; avoua Aslan sans crainte au Durin, bien qu'il demeurait tout de même inquiet pour son jeune protéger.

_ Une route qu'il va devoir emprunter dans son monde ? Ou à Narnia ? Ou bien, ici, en Terre du Milieu ? Lui questionna de but en blanc Thorin, quelque peu aux aguets et sur le qui-vive face à l'inquiétude du Grand Lion envers le petit, lorsqu'il eut un étrange doute. Ne me dîtes pas que...?

_ En réussissant cette quête d'Erebor, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, sachez que vous avez donner un répit de plusieurs décénnies à votre monde avant que la guerre ne reprenne. Tout ce dont vous avez vécus jusqu'à présent, n'est que le prélude de ce qui arrivera dans quelques décénnies...

_ Donc, nous n'en avons pas terminés avec Sauron, n'est-ce pas ? Et les enfants nous reviendrons pour cette guerre ?

_ Le Destin a toujours destiné mes jeunes protégés de participer aux deux grandes guerres de la Terre du Milieu face à Sauron. La première pour l'Est et la Seconde pour le reste du monde...

_ Donc, les petits nous reviendrons ? Nous les reverrons, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui Thorin. Vous les reverrez tous dans quelques décénnies mais il se battront surtout avec la prochaine génération...

_ Tant que nous les reverrons tous les quatre, cela me va Grand Aslan et... Le savent-ils qu'ils reviendront ?

_ Susan, Edmund et Lucy en ont tous les trois des doutes mais Peter le pressent déjà puisque, comme il me l'a si bien dit il y a quelques jours, _«La Terre du Milieu risquera peut-être d'avoir besoin encore de nous pour contrecarrer les plans de conquête de Sauron?»_ ; lui rapporta Aslan sur l'un des sujets de discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'ainé des Pevensie durant sa convalescence.

_ Et sait-il aussi que vous aviez accéléré le processus du poison pour qu'elle atteigne ces yeux pour le rendre aveugle ?

_ Et qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à penser cela ?

_ Avant qu'il ne perd la vue, Peter m'a attrapé les bras pour tenter de me ramener de ma folie et je vous ais entendus. J'ai perçu votre rugissement et le mal touchant ces bras, se met à attaquer ces yeux sans causer d'autres dégâts dans son corps. Cela ne pouvait être normal, à moins que quelqu'un l'y est aidé ? Fit savoir Thorin sur les doutes qu'il avait eu concernant les quelques jours que Peter avait passé en temps qu'aveugle.

_ C'est la première chose que m'a demandé Peter, Thorin. Le petit savait que j'avais poussé le sort à toucher ces yeux parce que je connaissais les manigances qu'allaient usés Azog contre lui pour l'atteindre. S'il était devenu aveugle en plein champ de bataille, il aurait été déboussolé et beaucoup de malheur se serait écouler de cela. Le rendre aveugle plus tôt, lui aura permis de s'y habituer et de lui permettre d'agir, comme de poursuivre le combat sans ces yeux et c'est ce dont il a réussi à faire. Ce petit me surprendra toujours ; souria doucement Aslan sur l'affectation qu'il détenait pour le garçon.

_ Il vous a grondé ?

_ Nullement. Il m'a plutôt remercier de lui avoir permis de pouvoir s'habituer à ce handicap et de tenir tête à Azog et à ces larbins, comme de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aussi. Erebor l'a aussi bien aider et vous avez gagné un puissant allié Roi Thorin ?

_ Un allié qui pourra m'écraser sans peine si je venais à le vexer aussi ? Rapporta Thorin quelque peu amuser, tout en percevant sans peine le grondement amuser de la montagne résonner sous ces pieds, appuyant sans peine ces paroles. Vous voyez ?

_ Au moins, il sera vous gardez sur la bonne voie ; le rassura Aslan sur cette question avant de se relever de sa place et de se diriger vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Venez à présent, je suis persuader que Peter sera heureux d'avoir d'autres visites aujourd'hui ?

_ Il est peut-être occuper avec la Miss elfe ? Fit savoir Thorin sur cette possibilité, tout en suivant tout de même Aslan vers les quartiers du Pevensie qu'ils avaient abandonnés plus tôt et que le Valar alla frapper à la porte avant de les annoncer comme visiteur.

_ Bonjour Peter. Pouvons-nous entrer mon garçon ?

_ Bien sur Aslan. Entrez !

Et suivant l'invitation du Pevensie, Thorin vit celui-ci se redresser dans sa couchette, reniflant encore un peu alors qu'il essayait d'effacer les dernières traces de larmes et que ces yeux rouges ne pouvaient être cachés, tandis qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Tauriel dans la pièce.

_ Tu es seul Peter ?

_ Tauriel est partis il y a plusieurs minutes pour me ramener l'une des potions médicinales d'Oin pour ma toux ; rapporta Peter à la question du lion concernant l'endroit ou était partis l'elfe. C'est marrant que je n'ai pas encore vus mes cadets aujourd'hui, sur quoi peuvent-ils bien s'occuper tous les trois ?

_ Ils sont en train d'aider les autres à préparer la cérémonie et la fête de mon couronnement demain, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire ; lui souria Thorin avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers le Valar se tenant à ces côtés. Et que d'après ce qu'ils nous auraient dis, Aslan nous préparait une surprise pour cette fête ?

_ Tiens donc. Et que vous nous avez donc prévu Aslan ?

_ Tu le découvriras demain comme tout le monde mon garçon. Et si je te le disais, cela ne ressemblerait plus à une surprise, ne crois-tu pas ?

_ Bah, je ne suis pas à une journée prêt et demain, je devrais être de nouveau opérationnel pour quitter mon lit ; admit Peter avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de grimacer de douleur en portant sa main à l'estomac, pour ensuite se frotter la poitrine comme si quelque chose le démangeait et le dérangeait.

Geste qui fit sourire de désolation Aslan qui inquiéta Thorin en repensant sans peine aux blessures que le gamin avait prise du Profanateur pour empêcher ce dernier de s'en prendre à Thorin et à ces neveux. Geste que le Durin avait sans peine constater que le gamin faisait par moment quand il bougeait ou se relevait brusquement dans sa couchette, comme si, malgré l'essence de la Fleur de Feu de Narnia ne pouvait totalement effacer les traces de ces blessures.

_ Tout va bien gamin ?

_ Je te demande pardon Thorin ?

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Lui redemanda Thorin en s'asseyant à son chevet, à côté de lui, le regardant s'enfoncer de nouveau contre les oreilles, les mains toujours poser sur son torse. Tu as toujours mal ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Thorin. Ce n'est rien. Seulement des douleurs fantômes, mon esprit me joue des tours lorsque je m'y attends le moins. Je vais bien, je te rassures ; le rassura Peter en lui offrant son sourire le plus chaleureux malgré la fatigue marquant toujours son visage. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu as toujours ma médaille Aslan ? Quand comptes-tu me la rendre ?

_ Lorsque mes nouvelles fonctions ne m'obligeront pas à demeurer enfermer dans une salle de réunion et que je pourrais me rendre à la forge pour la réparer ; le tint informer Thorin sur ce sujet.

_ Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire Thorin ? Je peux très bien...

_ Cesses donc de dire de pareil sornette gamin, je t'ai dis que je te la réparerais et je compte bien le faire alors, patiente encore un peu, d'accord ?

_ Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon Thorin, je ne peux faire que patienter jusqu'à notre retour et... Nous allons bien rentrer, n'est-ce pas Aslan ?

_ Bien évidemment Peter que je vous ramènerais à la maison. Tu souhaites déjà que je vous ramènes ?

_ Pas vraiment Aslan. J'ai seulement cette drôle de sensation que...

_ Que quoi Peter ? Lui demanda Thorin curieux devant l'hésitation du gamin alors qu'il fixait un point invisible au-dessus du baldaquin sans le voir réellement. De quoi as-tu l'impression ?

_ Que je dois demeurer ici, dans ce monde, que les choses ne sont pas encore terminé... Que je dois m'occuper de quelque chose de précis mais...

_ Tu parles de cette prochaine guerre contre Sauron, Peter ?

_ Comment tu... Aslan ?

_ Aslan n'a pas eu besoin de me dire grand chose Peter, puisque nous savons tous que Sauron est retourné au Mordor et qu'il prépara sans nulle doute sa revanche. Mais je suis tout de même erreur de savoir que, même si vous retournez chez vous, toi et les tiens, vous nous reviendrez ; lui souria Thorin heureux de cette prochaine rencontre. Même si je me doutes que cela doit demeurer aussi secret, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vaudrait mieux pour nous et évitez de se recevoir un commité d'accueil quand nous reviendrons mais, ce n'est pas de ça que je mentionnais réellement...

_ Et de quoi parlais-tu Gamin ? Lui demanda Thorin intrigué par les paroles énigmatiques du garçon.

_ Je n'en sais rien Thorin, je...

_ Voici ton remède Peter, Maitre Oin a rajouté quelques gouttes de... Excusez-moi, est-ce que j'interrompes quelque chose ?

_ Tout va bien Tauriel ; vint à la rassurer Peter en tournant son attention vers la rousse qui venait de les rejoindre, s'arrêtant au pas de la porte à la vue de Thorin et d'Aslan à son chevet. Qu'est-ce que m'a rajouté Oin dans mon «petit» breuvage cette fois ? Lui demanda-t'il avec un sourire amuser aux lèvres, bien que cela n'atteigné pas ces yeux, de la petite boutade qu'il venait de faire face à toutes les plantes que le guérisseur de la Compagnie avait déjà placer dans son «breuvage» pour le soigner.

_ Quelque chose qui vous aidera à dormir et...

_ Avec une petite touche de magie de Gandalf dans le somnifère, je présumes ? S'amusa à deviner Peter sur le fait que sa camarade avait dû demander à Oin et au magicien de rajouter cette «touche» dans sa potion pour le pousser à se reposer après sa déclaration plus tôt.

_ Une petite touche de magie ; finit par confesser Tauriel en sachant que son nouvel ami savait quand on lui mentait, en venant à lui remettre sa potion pour ces soins.

_ Même lorsque j'avais l'appui magique d'Aslan, j'étais incapable de résister au sort de sommeil de Gandalf et ce n'est pas maintenant que je suis redevenu normal que je pourrais faire quoi que se soit contre alors... Je ne dis pas non pour un peu d'aide maintenant ; finit par admettre Peter sur ce propos en soulevant sa coupe à l'encontre des autres comme s'il allait porter un toast. Santé !

Et buvant d'un trait son remède en rendant le verre vide à Thorin qui le lui prit avant de le remettre à Tauriel pendant que le Durin l'aida à se réinstaller dans son lit, alors que la potion était en train de faire effet sur lui et qu'il termina par s'endormir sous les regards des autres. Tandis que le Roi d'Erebor ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Aslan, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un étrange doute concernant le pressentiment du gamin. Que, quoi que cela soit réellement, Thorin avait l'étrange doute que cela devait venir du «Destin» qu'Aslan avait mentionné quelques instants plus tôt concernant le gamin et du chemin qu'il allait devoir emprunter. Et la seule chose que Thorin espéra en cet instant, était qu'il espérait être là, à son tour, pour le gamin. Lui rendre la dette au fer rouge qu'il lui devait et qu'il avait l'intention de lui rembourser quoi qu'il advienne.

Que lorsque le gamin aurait besoin de soutien, Thorin avait l'intention d'être là avec lui, à ces côtés au premier rang et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, pas tant que toute cette histoire soit terminée et que le garçon ne rentre à la maison. Comme avec lui, Thorin allait veillé à ramener Peter chez lui. Et il le ramènerait.

Il s'en fit la promesse solennelle.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre d'aujourd'hui ;)**

 **alors? qu'en avez-vous pensez de celui-là :)**

 **en tout cas, du fait que la semaine prochaine je pars dans le sud, je ne sais pas trop si je pourrais poster la suite qui est encore en cours d'écriture :) j'essayerais de poster, sinon ca sera dans le cours de la semaine suivante :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon dimanche et bonne semaine ;)**

 **à bientôt :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	78. Chapitre 77 Les Chevaliers de l'Ordre

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler pour le retard mais voici arriver l'avant dernier chapitre de ce crossover ;) avec la première partie concernant la fête avec la cérémonie de couronnement =D**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira :)**

 **v'là pour le blabla, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 77: Les Chevaliers de l'Ordre du Grand Lion**

La cérémonie du couronnement de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Roi d'Erebor fut sans conteste l'une des plus somptueuses et la plus réussite de l'histoire du Peuple de Durin.

Et sans nul doute la plus grande que les Peuples de l'Est eurent la chance de vivre, surtout avec la présence d'Aslan et des Esprits de la Nature donc la présence bienveillante de l'Esprit de la Montagne pour approuver et bénir le couronnement du nouveau Roi d'Erebor.

La seule chose qui avait quelque peu énervé Thorin, avait été qu'il devait suivre la tradition. Celle où il devait être écrasé sous la tonne de tunique royale traditionnelle qui devait le vêtir pour le couronnement. Pire que l'armure de guerre qu'il avait revêtu lors de sa crise sous la Maladie de l'Or et Thorin avait tenté de demander, même ordonné, à Thrain, Balin et Dori qui l'aidaient à se vêtir, de lui donner quelque chose de plus confortable que cette «tenue royale». Mais ces derniers n'avaient nullement lâché l'affaire et lui avaient rapporté qu'il devait passer par là pour le couronnement et quand celle-ci sera terminer et que la fête débutera, il pourra retirer ces dernières et être plus à l'aise pour la suite. Sauf qu'en attendant, il allait devoir gérer.

Et l'autre point de la tradition qui l'avait agacé, avait été qu'il ne devait voir personne depuis son réveil jusqu'à la cérémonie, autre que ces aidants pour le couronnement ou ces propres héritiers. Tous les autres avaient interdiction de le voir avant la cérémonie, était le point qui l'énervait plus qu'outre mesure.

_ Sérieusement Balin ! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas...?

_ C'est la tradition Thorin, tu dois la respecter et...

_ C'est sans conteste une de ces traditions que je me ferais un plaisir d'exclure de nos traditions à la fin de cette journée.

_ Thorin ? Le rappela doucement Thrain à l'ordre alors qu'il regardait Dori retaper une couture de la tenue royale de son fils, pendant que Balin était en train de la vérifier. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont bien finit-il par le rassurer par la suite.

_ Qui donc Père ?

_ Tu t'en faisais pour ces enfants, n'est-ce pas ? En particulier, concernant l'ainé, si je ne m'abuse ?

_ Dwalin et les autres sont avec eux, Thorin vint à lui rapporter Balin qui était d'abord allé voir le reste de la Compagnie avant de rejoindre les quartiers de son Roi. Les filles avaient déjà prévu leurs tenues et Edmund est allé aider Peter à prendre son bain, et...

_ Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de son frère pour se laver ? L'interrogea Thorin de but en blanc, s'attendant au pire.

_ Le garçon a eu quelques difficultés à demeurer debout tout seul, après cette semaine passer au lit, Peter a eu quelque petit accrochage pour se déplacer...

_ Je vais aller le voir ! Indiqua Thorin après le rapport de Balin sur cette affaire.

_ Tu ne ferais mieux pas d'y aller Thorin.

_ Et pourquoi pas Dori ?

_ Parce qu'il doit être toujours dans la salle de bain en ce moment et quand les autres ont voulus se joindre à lui et à Edmund, pour veiller sur lui, Peter a catégoriquement refusé... Et d'après Nori, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate rapporta Dori avant d'expliquer ce que les nains ne pouvaient comprendre la raison de la gêne du garçon sur cette baignade. Susan et Lucy leur ont expliqué que ce style de coutume ne se faisait pas beaucoup chez eux, et que lorsqu'ils se baignaient tous ensemble, ils portaient de petites tenues pour masquer... Ce qui devait être masqué. Leur famille est très pudique concernant ce style d'affaire.

_ Et connaissant Susan, elle a dû leur rappeler leur «petit» incident avec la Fontaine à Foncombe, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée Balin admit Dori avec gêne en se rappelant sans peine de la sanction que la sœur ainée Pevensie leur avait fait vivre après leur découverte de leur moment de détente dans la fontaine de Foncombe.

_ Balin, je veux que tu prépares un siège pour le gamin lors de la cérémonie ordonna Thorin comme directive. Hors de question qu'il demeure debout s'il a du mal à demeurer lever et à se déplacer...

_ Peter risque de ne pas apprécier, Thorin...

_ Peut-être bien Balin mais c'est soit cela, soit tu vas me le remettre au lit, d'accord ?

_ Il nous risque de nous faire un massacre Thorin mais je vais m'en occuper et avec l'appui d'Edmund, Susan et de Lucy, cela devrait le faire et si besoin, nous pourrons demander au Seigneur Aslan de le convaincre s'il ne nous écoute pas ? Proposa Balin comme solution plus diplomatique.

_ Dans ce cas, parles en d'abord au Valar, il sera plus à même de lui parler. Il n'y a qu'à lui que le gamin obéit sans discuter.

_ Je m'en occuperais Thorin finit par répondre son conseiller et cousin avant de tourner son attention vers Dori qui avait terminé par rafistoler les dernières coutures de la tenue royale de leur futur Roi couronner. Alors Dori ?

_ C'est terminé Balin. Nous allons pouvoir nous occuper des tenues de Fili et Kili, et...

Mais Dori n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup fut donné contre la porte, surprenant quelque peu les quatre nains de cette interruption avant que Balin n'aille à la porte pour voir de qui il s'agissait ? Et de connaître la raison de cette venue ?

_ Oui, qu'est-ce que... ? Que se passe-t'il Ori, tout va bien ? Questionna Balin au nouveau venu, le gardant à l'extérieur des quartiers et n'ayant ouvert la porte d'un tiers.

_ Désolé Balin de vous dérangez, nous connaissons tous la tradition mais nous aurions peut-être besoin de votre autorité ou de celle de Thorin ? Vint à admettre la voix d'Ori de l'autre côté de la porte, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

_ Qu'est-ce que Nori a encore fait, Ori ? Questionna Dori en s'attendant déjà à la pire bêtise que son frère cadet avait encore dû causer, en allant à la rencontre de son benjamin au côté de Balin.

_ Euh non. Nori n'a rien fait, enfin, il en a peut-être rajouter une couche mais Monsieur Bilbon tente de ramener les choses au calme avec l'aide de Lucy avant que Susan ne décide de...

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement Ori ? Lui demanda de but en blanc Balin, le ramenant au sujet principal et de savoir ce qui s'était exactement passer pour que leur «Reine des Glaces» soit de nouveau de sortie.

_ Fili et Kili ont voulus rejoindre Peter dans la piscine et … Il a été surpris et il a glissé, et...

_ Comment ça il a glissé ? Demanda Thorin craignant delà le pire en repoussant Balin et Dori pour ouvrir la porte et faire face à Ori. Il va bien au moins ? Et Edmund ? J'avais crus comprendre qu'il se trouvait avec lui dans la salle de bain ?

_ Il l'était. Edmund était en train de préparer les serviettes pour sécher Peter quand il a entendu Fili et Kili entrer dans la salle de bain... Mais il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'est empressé de sauter à l'eau pour...

_ Pourquoi Edmund a-t'il eut besoin de plonger exactement ?

_ C'est parce que Peter semblait faire des brasses pour détendre ces muscles dans la partie quelque peu profonde et, quand Fili et Kili sont entrés dans la pièce et l'ont surpris, il se serait causer une crampe au pied et se serait mis à couler...

_ QUOI ! Hurla Thorin à cette information donné par Ori, la peur au ventre, défaisant les tuniques lourdes royales de sa personne, demeurant en lourde chemise et pantalon avec bottes ferré avant de charger droit vers la salle de bain en question.

Ne tenant nullement compte de l'appel des autres dans son dos, Thorin se dépêcha d'atteindre la salle de bain en question, s'attendant au pire aux vus du rapport donner par Ori de l'accident qui venait tout juste d'avoir lieu. Et remerciant le fait que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, puisque les gardes qui avaient été assignés à la sécurité, gardait leur poste à plusieurs couloirs des quartiers royaux et autres quartiers attenant, ne laissant que les membres de la Compagnie, témoins de cette affaire en question. Lorsque Thorin finit par entrer dans la pièce en question pour constater de la position de chacun des protagonistes dans la salle de bain.

Et si Thorin survola ces deux neveux, recouvert de serviette et tremper, la tête baissée dans la culpabilité alors que Dwalin et le reste de la Compagnie les encadraient, comme une protection potentielle à l'éventuelle charge de Susan contre eux. Celle-ci ne cessant pas un seul instant de les insulter de tous les noms qu'elle détenait, en les fusillant du regard alors que de chaque côté de sa personne, Lucy et Bilbon tentaient de l'apaiser et de l'arrêter dans son venin, en l'empêchant de charger les nains. Sauf que ce fut la position des trois derniers membres de sa Compagnie qui attira toute son attention.

Celle d'un Gandalf agenouiller au bord de la piscine, parlant d'une voix apaisante et rassurante à l'un des deux garçons, tout en caressant la crinière noire tremper de son propriétaire qui avait totalement emprisonner son ainé dans ces bras qui était en train de lui frotter le dos sous l'eau et par-dessus sa tunique qu'il portait toujours. Tentant de le rassurer en lui parlant à l'oreille, bien qu'une lueur inquiète brillait tout de même dans son regard porté sur son cadet.

_ Peter ! Edmund !

_ Bonjour Thorin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé suivre la tradition de méditer et de ne voir personne jusqu'à ton couronnement ? Lui demanda Peter quelque peu amuser, alors que tous les autres s'étaient raidis quand ils avaient finis par aviser l'arrivée d'Ecu-de-Chêne et des derniers membres de la Compagnie.

A sa vue, Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux pâlis d'avantage, donnant l'impression qu'ils allaient tous les deux s'évanouir sous la pression, mais Thorin ne s'occupa nullement d'eux en allant droit à la rencontre des deux frères Pevensie toujours dans l'eau de la piscine. Etant tout de même soulager de voir que le gamin portait un caleçon sous l'eau, Thorin garda ainsi sa remarque de faire sortir tout le monde et concentra toute son attention sur Edmund qui paraissait être la source d'inquiétude de Peter, qui refocalisa toute sa concentration sur lui alors que le Durin les rejoignait.

_ Ca va Gamin ?

_ Je vais bien Thorin. J'ai mal à la jambe et à la gorge de nouveau irriter d'avoir encore bus la tasse mais à part ça, tout va bien mais... Depuis qu'Edmund m'a remonté, il ne m'a toujours pas lâché et il comment un peu à m'effrayer admit Peter, tout en continuant de frotter le dis de son cadet pour le rassurer.

Alors Thorin saisissa facilement ce qui s'était produit et de la réaction qu'Edmund avait eu en réponse, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il aurait lui-même réagis de la même manière. Maintenant, il devait l'expliquer à Peter sans l'inquiéter d'avantage.

_ Je sais ce qu'il a, Peter.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il a, Thorin ?

_ Nous t'avons vu tous les deux emporter par le courant lorsqu'Azog t'a envoyé dans le lac Peter, alors Edmund a dû...

_ Il a eu cette image à l'esprit quand il m'a vu couler finit par comprendre Peter en fermant les yeux avant de serrer fort son cadet dans ces bras, qui n'avait nullement repoussé sa tête qu'il gardait contre son cou. Je présume qu'il est demeuré à l'arrêt quand je suis tombé ? Comment as-tu fait pour le ramener Thorin ?

_ En lui jurant d'en finir avec Azog et de revenir sain et sauf, ou dans le cas contraire, ton cadet aurait l'autorisation de me faire la peau rapporta Thorin des paroles donner au jeune garçon pour le sortir de la descente en enfer dont il était victime à la «disparition» de son ainé. Cela paraissait être la seule que ton petit frère attendait de moi...

_ Comme moi d'ailleurs affirma Peter continuant de serrer son frère contre lui. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es parvenu à l'avoir aussi alors... Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer ?

_ Essayer quoi Peter ?

_ De parler à Edmund, Thorin. Mes propres mots ne paraissent pas l'atteindre alors peut-être que toi...?

_ C'est une solution approuva Gandalf à côté d'eux qui était demeuré silencieux à leur échange. Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer Thorin ?

_ Dans ce cas, je vais le faire accepta Thorin en penchant la tête vers Edmund, tout en posant sa main sur la tête du garçon pour le rassurer de sa présence, comme il l'avait fait lors du combat à Raven Hill. Edmund ? Edmund, écoutes ma voix mon garçon ? Tout va bien. Nous sommes tous en vie, Edmund. Tu m'entends ?

Et tout en continuant de garder sa main sur le haut du crâne du garçon, en caressant doucement ces mèches mouillé, Thorin put noter une réaction, aussi bien que Peter et Gandalf, lorsqu'Edmund redressa lentement la tête à la parole du Durin. Quittant légèrement la nuque de son ainé, là où il s'était littéralement caché, Edmund porta un regard vitreux et vide droit sur Thorin, qui le reconnut facilement comme étant le regard que celui-ci avait eu lors de la chute du plus grand Pevensie à Raven Hill. Et il sut exactement quoi dire à cette vue.

_ Peter est vivant, Edmund. Azog est mort et il ne pourra plus jamais lui faire quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est toi qui risque d'écraser ton frère, si tu continues de le serrer autant ? Lui fit gentiment remarquer Thorin souriant en discernant une lueur de lucidité dans les yeux du garçon.

_ Qu'est-ce que...?

Edmund n'eut pas besoin de finir sa question, réemergeant totalement, lorsqu'il finit par se rendre compte ou il se trouvait ? Comme de tous ceux se tenant dans la pièce et de celui qu'il paraissait écraser contre lui dans son étreinte ? Et croisant le regard rassurer et de culpabilité que Peter lui portait en cet instant précis, Edmund ne put s'empêcher de paniquer et de s'inquiéter de la frayeur et des mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait dû rappeler à son ainé aux vus de sa propre réaction.

_ Peter ? Peter, je...

Sauf qu'Edmund n'eut pas la possibilité de poursuivre ces excuses comme de s'écarter et de s'éloigner de son ainé, que Peter lui rattrapa les bras avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre lui. Et l'enfermant dans son étreinte, Peter le garda dans ces bras, alarmant son cadet lorsque celui-ci termina par le rassurer.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé Edmund que tu es dû subir tout cela vint à s'excuser Peter de la terreur et du traumatisme qu'il avait fait vivre à son cadet. J'ai voulu empêcher Azog de toucher au Durin et de le garder le plus loin possible de toi et de tous les autres, que je n'ai nullement en pris en compte que mon état pouvait vous effrayez autant. Mais si cela peut te rassurer quelque peu, moi aussi, j'étais plus que terrorisé de tout cela...

_ Peter ?

_ Je sais parfaitement que depuis la perte de Timée, je suis plus exécrable, plus renfermer et plus suicidaire... Que je devrais vivre avec ce fardeau mais je vous promets que je vais continuer d'avancer sans me retourner vers le passé et d'aller de l'avant pour tous nos proches et nos défunts. Je vais continuer d'avancer et faire face à mon destin la tête haute, quoiqu'il arrive. Je vous rendrai tous fier de moi leur jura doucement Peter, en continuant de serrer son cadet dans ces bras.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Peter le rassura Edmund dans un sourire alors qu'il tourna son attention vers Susan et Lucy qui s'étaient accroupies au rebord de la piscine, après que Thorin et Gandalf s'étaient tous les deux reculer pour leur laisser la place. Tu as toujours tenu tes promesses alors celle-ci ne fera nullement exception, pas vraie les filles ?

_ Tu l'as dit Edmund approuva gentiment Lucy en leur souriant.

_ Mais nous sommes tout de même heureux de t'entendre dire cela Peter, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela nous fait tellement plaisir précisa tout de même Susan de cette vérité rassurant les trois plus jeunes Pevensie de la promesse de leur ainé sur cette question. Et très soulager aussi, pas vraie vous deux ?

_ Oh que oui !

Et finissant par relâcher leur étreinte l'un sur l'autre, Peter put ainsi tourner son regard vers ces deux sœurs et leur sourire à toutes les deux, qui le lui rendirent bien volontiers, faisant souffler tous les membres de la Compagnie de soulagement avant que l'un d'entre eux ne vienne à les rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Maintenant que cette histoire est réglé, il faudrait que les garçons sortent de l'eau avant d'attraper de nouveau froid leur fit remarquer Thorin sur le risque que les deux garçons viennent à tomber malade en demeurant encore dans l'eau, surtout que l'un était habiller. Donc que tout le monde retourne à ces préparatifs et...

_ Surtout toi Thorin ? Regagne vite tes quartiers avant que quelqu'un remarque que la tradition n'est pas été respectée ? Lui fit remarquer avec amusement Peter sur la question, faisant grogner d'énervement le nain à ce rappel.

_ Je vais réellement mettre un terme à cette tradition ridicule...

_ Peter, nous...

_ Tout va bien les gars les rassura le Pevensie en tournant son attention sur Fili et Kili qui avaient tenté de s'excuser. De toute façon, je crois que la diablesse qui me sert de sœur, vous a assez remonté les bretelles donc tout va bien... De plus, vous devrez vous aussi allez-vous préparer, vous ne croyez pas ? Cela serait vraiment idiot que vous arrivez en retard à la propre cérémonie du couronnement de votre Oncle ?

_ Peter a raison ! Nous allons être en retard, allons-y vous autres, vite ! Leur ordonna Dori en venant à empoigner les deux neveux de Thorin alors que Balin vint à aller chercher celui-ci, pendant que Thrain et Gandalf firent sortir les autres membres de la Compagnie.

_ Nous pouvons vous laissez tous les quatre ?

_ Tout ira bien à présent Thorin. Nous allons nous sécher et nous préparez, on vous retrouvera à la galerie des Rois pour la cérémonie leur promit Edmund, tout en acceptant la main de Lucy pour remonter avec le poids de ces vêtements tremper en plus, pendant que Susan aidait Peter à sortir.

_ Très bien les enfants, nous allons...

Seulement, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de se figer lorsqu'il avisa le haut du dos de Peter, discernant sans peine les traces laissées par ces cicatrices et la plus nette se trouvait être celle laisser par la lame d'Azog. Celle qui avait faillis lui être fatale et dont le point d'entrer était lui aussi facilement discernable en se superposant nettement à son nombril.

_ Il y a quelque chose Thorin ?

_ Nullement Peter. Tout va bien. Nous nous reverrons à la cérémonie les salua Thorin aux quatre enfants, refusant d'inquiéter d'avantage les jeunes surtout que l'ainé avait enfin pris conscience et décider d'avancer sans un regard en arrière.

Il n'allait pas faire revivre de mauvais souvenir au garçon et décida de regagner ces quartiers comme convenu, ne râlant pas d'avantage en renfilant sa «tenue royale» que Balin vint à nettoyer, alors que Thrain lui rappela ce qu'il devait faire durant la cérémonie qu'il écouta d'une seule oreille, tandis que son regard attrapa un petit coffret qui se trouvait poser à sa table de chevet.

Il avait réussi à les finir à temps pour la cérémonie. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à les remettre à leurs futurs propriétaires, ayant plus que hâte de voir la tête que ces derniers allaient avoir face à la surprise qui leur réservait durant la célébration.

Thorin avait réellement hâte.

.xXx.

_ Les couronnes sont-elles réellement nécessaire, Susan ?

_ Aslan nous les a apportés de Narnia, Peter. Donc oui, pour cette occasion nous porterons nos couronnes.

_ Et est-il nécessaire que je demeure assis aussi ? Je ne suis pas infirme vous savez ?

_ Non Peter. Mais tu te relèves tout juste d'une semaine de convalescence et avec tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin, il est préférable que tu demeures assis durant la célébration lui fit remarquer Edmund. De plus, Aslan t'a bien demander de demeurer assis alors, tu ferais mieux de nous obéir, ne crois-tu pas ?

_ Vous êtes pire que des tortionnaires lorsque vous vous y mettez, vous le savez ? Leur fit remarquer Peter à ce propos, à l'encontre de ces cadets.

Soupirant de frustration mais concédant tout de même à leurs paroles, Peter cessa de tergiverser d'avantage et resta sagement assis sur le siège qu'on lui avait installé pour la cérémonie du couronnement de Thorin encadrer par le reste de sa famille. Ayant été placé tous les quatre à la droite de l'estrade qui avait été installé avec l'autel de cérémonie pour le couronnement, encadrer par le reste de la Compagnie. Tandis que face à eux, du côté gauche de l'estrade, se tiendrait le reste de leurs alliés, en passant par Thranduil et Legolas, Dain, Bard et sa famille, ainsi que Radagast et Beorn. Pendant que Tauriel, placer aux premiers rangs, du côté de la Compagnie, avait eu une place privilégié en tant que nouvelle Ambassadrice des elfes auprès des nains d'Erebor, alors que les nains, les hommes et les elfes se trouvaient mélanger parmi les rangs placer de chaque côté de l'allée centrale.

Allée que Thorin et ces neveux allaient devoir emprunter pour atteindre l'autel de cérémonie ou les attendrait Thrain avec les couronnes. Pendant que Balin et Dwalin allaient les escorter jusqu'au Fils de Thror, qui allait avoir le privilège de couronner son fils et ces deux petits-fils comme Héritiers de la maison de Durin et du trône d'Erebor.

Et observant toutes les personnes convier à la cérémonie, le regard de Peter ne put s'empêcher de se vriller sur la plaque d'or qui recouvrait toujours la galerie des Rois après la tentative ratée de la Compagnie de terrasser le dragon, qui lui renvoya son reflet aux nuances dorés.

Pour cette occasion, Susan et Lucy lui avaient décoté l'une de ces tenues royales d'un blanc éclatant et ces bottes montantes en cuire étaient des plus blanc, tandis que sa tunique par-dessus, tout aussi blanche, à manches courtes et lui tombant jusqu'à ces genoux, détenaient des motifs or et rouge aux extrémités alors que l'emblème du lion d'or était tissé sur son poitrail. Identique à celui se trouvant tisser sur la longue cape rouge qui drapait ces épaules, en le maintenant aux chaud pendant qu'à sa taille, se trouvait sa ceinture rouge conservant le fourreau de son épée, ne pouvant nullement s'empêcher d'avoir sa main gauche poser sur sa poigner, vieille habitude qu'il avait pris, autant pour le rassurer que pour mettre en garde quiconque qu'il demeurait toujours alerte quoiqu'il arrive. Et pour parfaire cette vision de magnificence qui se dégageait de lui, sa couronne d'or avait été déposée sur le haut de sa tête, après que ces sœurs avaient veillés personnellement de coiffer sa tignasse blonde en lui donnant cet aspect non décoiffé qu'il avait conservé durant la quête.

Peter, le Chevalier d'Aslan avait de nouveau laissé place au Grand Roi Peter le Magnifique de Narnia.

Lui qui avait finis par accepter cette idée d'abandonner ce titre et de le laisser pour de bon derrière lui, pour continuer d'avancer en ne demeurant uniquement que Peter Pevensie, simple étudiant londonien. Mais même cette vérité paraissait étrangement fausse aux oreilles du garçon qui ne cessait d'avoir ce malaise et cette impression que tout n'était pas fini en Terre du Milieu. Et que son destin ne se trouvait pas sur Terre mais dans ce monde.

Sauf qu'il n'appartenait pas à la Terre du Milieu ? Comme le fait qu'il n'appartenait plus à Narnia mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui faisait remarquer qu'il n'appartenait pas non plus à la Terre ? Alors, ou appartenait-il exactement ?

_ _Votre place est ici, Votre Majesté._

 __ Erebor?_ Questionna Peter surpris de percevoir toujours les paroles de celui-ci après que le pouvoir que lui avait confié Aslan, avait disparu durant la semaine de convalescence, lui permettant de reposer son esprit embrouillé par la maladie.

Et regardant la surface de l'or sous lui, Peter put facilement discerner l'aura coloré de l'Esprit de la Montagne danser sous la surface dorée et se mettre à tournoyer sous son siège sans que personne autour de lui ne le remarque. Et focalisant ainsi son attention sur l'Esprit de la Montagne et reprenant leur discussion mentale pour n'attirer l'attention de personne par la même occasion, Peter fit comme si de rien n'était, observant les gens en poursuivant la conversation.

_ _Que veux-tu dire exactement Erebor ?_

 __ Que vous n'avez pas encore compris Votre Majesté ?_

 __ Compris quoi Erebor ?_

 __ De votre véritable valeur Mon Roi ?_

 __ Que veux-tu...?_

 ___ Peter ?

Retournant son attention vers la voix l'appelant, Peter croisa le regard inquiet de sa benjamine, s'empressant de lui sourire des plus chaleureusement pour la rassurer et ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage en lui saisissant doucement sa main dans la sienne, pour la porter à ces lèvres pour un baisemain.

_ T'ai-je déjà dis que tu étais magnifique, Lucy ?

Et il ne ménageait nullement ces paroles à l'encontre de sa benjamine, puisque Lucy, aussi bien que Susan, étaient toutes les deux à couper le souffle pour le couronnement de Thorin.

La benjamine des Pevensie portait une jolie robe pourpre à l'extrémité dorée avec ces motifs floraux rose, aux manches longues et vaporeuses, alors qu'elle était drapée dans sa cape d'un orange crépusculaire sertis de file d'or. Sa belle chevelure acajou avait été tressée de deux nattes compliquées cascadant sur ces épaules sous sa couronne de fleur d'argent sertissant son front. Tandis que Susan était vêtu dans une robe d'un bleu presque blanc aux motifs d'argent sur le décolleter, les manches et le bas de celle-ci, dégageant la naissance de ces épaules aux manches vaporeuse, avec une seconde robe d'un bleu plus profond sans manche et fermer par des lacets blanc devant elle, juste sous sa poitrine. Sa couronne de fleur d'or était posée sur sa longue chevelure brune cascadant en boucle dans son dos par-dessus sa cape bleu roi tombant dans son dos.

Pendant qu'Edmund, lui abordait un chemisier bleu avec un pantalon clair assortis à ces bottes, alors qu'il avait revêtu une tunique bleue océan par-dessus à manche bouffante et fermant à l'avant par des lacets, en cascadant jusqu'à ces genoux. Sa longue cape royale argenté était drapée dans son dos alors que sa couronne d'argent était soigneusement posé sur sa tignasse noir bien coiffée, tandis que, comme son frère ainé, il portait aussi son arme à la ceinture, discutant tranquillement avec Bilbon et Gandalf à ces côtés, tout en gardant son frère à l'oeil. Alors que Gandalf avait soigné sa tenue grise de magicien, la Compagnie avait remis une tenue naine à Bilbon pour la cérémonie, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon court pour laisser ces pieds de hobbit à l'air libre, avec une tunique en cuir rouge par-dessus à manche courte fermer par sa ceinture et Dard accrocher à celle-ci. Il avait tout simplement fier allure, aussi bien que les autres nains de la Compagnie pour cette cérémonie, en se parant de tunique et de cuire irréprochable en l'honneur du couronnement de Thorin alors que les elfes et les nains des Monts de Fer avaient tous nettoyer à fond leurs armures.

Tandis que les Hommes de Dale avaient eux aussi repris leurs affaires et tuniques les plus présentable pour la cérémonie, aussi bien que Bard et sa famille que Beorn, alors que Thranduil portait ces robes argentées et que Legolas avait opté pour son armure, aussi bien que Tauriel d'ailleurs.

_ Oui Peter, tu me l'avais déjà dit. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Lucy, tout va bien lui promit Peter, tout en reportant son attention vers la décoration de la galerie des Rois pour l'occasion, ne faisant nullement attention au regard des autres porter sur sa personne.

Essayant de repérer la présence de l'Esprit de la Montagne, souhaitant poursuivre cette conversation, le Pevensie constata que pour une raison ou une autre, celui-ci s'était retiré. Non pas totalement, pouvant encore percevoir l'aura de la Montagne autour de la salle mais pour une raison ou une autre, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre cette conversation ? Ou alors, quelqu'un lui avait demandé de ne pas la poursuivre ?

Et jetant un coup d'oeil vers Aslan, se doutant parfaitement que cela venait du Valar en personne, Peter remarqua sans peine que celui-ci était en train d'éviter de croiser son regard, focalisé droit sur l'entrée de la galerie des Rois. Là ou un cortège de garde de Dain avança dans l'allée, escortant avec honneur et droiture le nouveau Roi d'Erebor avançant avec ces deux Héritiers à sa suite avec Thrain et Balin droit vers l'autel, là ou reposait sagement les trois couronnes sur leurs couffins en velours attendant d'être remis à leurs propriétaires légitimes.

La cérémonie put enfin débuter.

Alors que Thorin paraissait glorieux dans les tuniques aux couleurs noirs et bleu roi d'Erebor, digne et sérieux, la main gauche posée sur la garde d'Orcrist rangé dans son fourreau à sa ceinture, le Durin avançait la tête haute vers l'autel. Pendant que dans son sillage, Fili et Kili abordaient eux aussi des mines sérieuses et digne des Héritiers du trône d'Erebor. Portant eux aussi dignement des tuniques en cuire, rouge pour Fili et bleu pour Kili, ils faisaient tous les deux plus adultes dans l'ombre de leur Oncle, leurs épées attacher aussi à leurs tailles, en symbole des guerriers qu'ils étaient. Malgré tous les problèmes et idioties qu'ils avaient effectuées durant la quête, apparaissant tels les Princes qu'ils avaient toujours été.

Mais contrairement aux autres Princes ayant grandis dans leur Royaume et éduquer depuis la naissance sous la sécurité de leur château, et bercer comme des enfants gâter, ils avaient grandis dans la pauvreté, le froid et la dureté du monde aux Ered Luin. Et qui les avait façonnés à devenir les guerriers redoutables et déterminer qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui ou seuls la survie des leurs, et non leurs propres égoïsmes et bien être personnels, était important à leurs yeux.

Alors oui, Peter savait qu'ils ne craignaient rien tous les trois. Ils s'étaient entourés d'amis et d'alliés fidèles qui les soutiendraient jusqu'au bout. Lui et les siens pourront rentrer tranquillement chez eux en sachant que leurs amis étaient à présent tous en sécurité et à l'abri jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Jusqu'au prochain conflit les opposant contre Sauron.

Thorin avait terminé par atteindre l'estrade et l'autel avec ces neveux, venant à s'agenouiller devant celui-ci alors que Fili et Kili se tenaient en arrière, l'encadrant toujours tandis que Thrain et Balin vinrent à s'avancer vers l'autel et les trois couronnes d'Erebor reposaient toujours sur leurs couffins.

La couronne d'or imposante que Thorin avait porté durant le passage sous l'effet de la maladie de l'or, trônant au centre ou les deux autres couronnes se trouvaient être de simple cercle d'or et d'argent richement ouvrager qui étaient remis au premier et au second héritier du trône d'Erebor. Et alors que Thrain se mit à parler en Khuzdul, dans le dialecte des nains, une prière et rapportant le rôle que serait celui du nouveau Roi et ces Héritiers, tous les autres convives convier qui ne connaissaient pas la langue, avaient été mis au courant de ce détail. Et qu'ils ne devaient nullement être offensé que le pacte du Roi ne soit pas dans une langue que tous comprenaient, s'était pour les nains une vieille tradition, surtout que de cette manière, le serment fait par le Roi et ces Héritiers auraient plus de valeur dans la langue de Durin et que s'il venait à manquer à l'un de ces devoirs, les pires malheurs viendraient à s'abattre sur lui et sa famille.

Il s'agissait du serment habituel que tous les Rois venaient à juger avant de monter sur le trône. Celle d'aimer et de chérir sa famille, de protéger et de soutenir son peuple, et tous leurs alliés quoi qu'il advienne...

Exactement le même serment que Peter et les siens avaient jurés à Narnia lors de leur couronnement, et le même qu'avait prêté Caspian lors du sien avant leur départ du Pays du Lion. Mais contrairement aux autres cérémonies de couronnement en Terre du Milieu, Thorin allait être le premier avec Fili et Kili à recevoir la Bénédiction d'un Esprit de la Nature. Et cela en la personne même de l'Esprit d'Erebor.

A la fin du serment donné par Thorin, aussi bien de Fili et Kili qui soutiendraient leur Oncle dans le rôle de Roi d'Erebor, tous les convives ne purent s'empêcher de tous sursauter, à l'exception d'Aslan et de Peter qui l'avaient facilement pressenti quand toute la galerie des Rois se mit à scintiller ou un doux grondement remonta doucement du fond de la montagne elle-même. Et les lueurs multicolores dansant sur les murs, les colonnes et les tapisseries drapant la vaste salle, se mirent à converger droit vers l'énorme plaque d'or sous leurs pieds à tous, avant de se diriger droit vers l'estrade et l'autel devant Thorin et les autres dessus.

L'instant d'après, la plaque d'or autour de l'estrade se mit à se mouvoir, prenant vie en se redressant comme de l'or en fusion qui vint à se rassembler en une seule silhouette, juste devant Thorin se tenant toujours agenouiller à quelques mètres de l'autel. Et devant tous, vint à apparaître une tempête d'or duquel émergea une personne des plus humaines qui fit sursauter d'avantage tout le monde qui rivèrent tous leurs regard vers la droite de l'estrade, là où se tenait la Compagnie qui avait tous leur attention river droit vers le siège de Peter.

Un siège vide de tout occupant puisqu'il se tenait juste devant Thorin, aussi surprit que le nain et tous les autres avant de vriller son regard vers l'aura colorer de l'Esprit qui continuait de se mouvoir autour de sa personne.

_ Tu pourrais m'expliquer Erebor ce que je fais ici exactement ? Interrogea Peter en ne quittant pas des yeux l'Esprit continuant de tourner autour de sa personne, avant de se mettre à cligner des yeux de surprise au rapport de la Montagne pour hocher de la tête. Même si cela semble casser la tradition, allons-y tous les deux termina-t'il par accepter pour ensuite se tourner vers les couronnes sous le regard de tous.

_ Que faîtes-vous mon garçon ?

_ Une certaine personne a très envie de briser une certaine tradition, Seigneur Thrain et Erebor à l'intention de lui faire exhausser son vœux, donc... Veuillez m'excusez s'excusa Peter pour l'éventuel gêne que son «intervention» pourrait causer pour les traditions des nains, en s'avançant vers la couronne du Roi d'Erebor.

Mais tous les regards s'étaient vriller droit sur Thorin, toujours agenouiller à sa place avec ces neveux ou seuls la Compagnie et leurs alliés placer de chaque côté de l'estrade pouvaient amplement remarquer le sourire amuser aux lèvres du Durin. Pas besoin d'être devin pour tous saisir que cette envie d'être couronner par le garçon, ne pouvait venir que de Thorin lui-même ? Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, lorsqu'on lui parlait de son couronnement et de comment celle-ci allait se dérouler, Thorin n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il pouvait changer une chose dans ces traditions ? Et celle-ci concernait celui qui s'occuperait de le couronner.

La tradition voulait que cela soit un membre de la famille proche du Roi, ou la personne la plus influente de la cour, autre que le Roi lui-même. Par le passé, les Rois couronner l'avait été par leur mère, leur frère ou bien par un oncle, ou le membre le plus influent du conseil. Mais jamais un nouveau Roi d'Erebor avait demandé d'être couronner par un étranger à leur peuple ? Même d'être couronné de la main d'un autre Roi ?

Cela allait être une grande première.

_ Y-a-t'il dans l'assistance des personnes contre ce changement de tradition de dernière minute ? Interrogea Peter mine de rien, en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, fixant l'assistance alors qu'il avait figé ces mains à quelques centimètres de la couronne d'Erebor.

Et regardant l'assistance, Peter ne le vit nullement mais pouvait nettement sentir l'intervention de l'Esprit d'Erebor qui se manifesta encore une fois. Sauf que contrairement à l'aura colorée continuant de danser autour de Peter, une autre forme apparut de l'autre côté de l'autel, dessinant la silhouette massive de l'Esprit de la Montagne qui vint à croiser les bras sur son imposant poitrail. Son regard de diamant vrillé sur les personnes présentes, attendant de savoir si quiconque aurait quelque chose contre ce changement de dernière minute ?

Mais personne n'était assez cingler pour se mettre à dos l'Esprit de la Montagne, se rappelant tous sans peine de quoi celui-ci était capable de faire si vous l'aviez pour ennemi ? Personne dans la salle n'était suicidaire à ce point, même si cette décision gênait quelques-uns des plus vieux de la garde de Dain mais cela était le choix de leur nouveau Roi. Donc personne n'avait rien à dire sur la décision d'Ecu-de-Chêne pour la personne qui viendrait à le couronner.

Alors, ne percevant aucune objection sur ce choix, se doutant que la présence d'Erebor devait stopper les plus récalcitrants parmi les plus vieux de la garde de Dain, Peter finit par saisir la couronne de Thorin dans ces mains avant de se retourner enfin vers le nain, toujours agenouiller et n'ayant pas bougé sa position. Comme Fili et Kili d'ailleurs, qui avaient tous les deux retenus avec grande peine leur fou-rire, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire, avant de vriller leur attention vers Peter qui observait la couronne dans ces mains puis Thorin, pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers la silhouette massive d'Erebor de l'autre côté de l'hôtel, jouant son ombre.

_ Suis-je celui qui dit quelque chose ? Ou tu t'en charges Erebor ?

Mais sur un signe de la tête de l'Esprit de la Montagne vers le Roi nain, tous avaient parfaitement saisis que celui-ci laissait au Roi de Narnia de s'occuper du discours avant de poser la couronne sur la tête de Thorin, pour faire de lui enfin le Roi d'Erebor.

_ Je dois admettre que j'aurais aimé être au courant de ce petit changement, cela m'aurait permis de préparer un bon discours et de ne surtout pas improviser mais... Je crois que toutes nos improvisations ont bien marché jusqu'à présent alors...; s'amusa à rapporter Peter sur la question regardant les membres de la Compagnie qui ne purent s'empêcher de rire avant de rebaisser son attention sur la couronne dans ces mains. Je peux dire simplement que le peuple de Durin se trouve entre de bonnes mains avec Thorin et tous les autres membres de la Compagnie pour veiller sur le Royaume d' Erebor avec l'Esprit de la Montagne avec vous. Je te souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur, de chance, de réussite et de longévité dans ton règne, Roi Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror salua-t'il tout en venant à s'agenouiller devant Thorin pour déposer doucement la couronne sur la tête de son camarade nain. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour toi et les autres puisque je sais que tout se passera bien pour vous. Après tout, j'ai toujours foi en toi Thorin souria Peter, en se relevant de sa place, tout en tendant sa main vers le nain pour l'aider à se relever.

Même si Thorin n'en avait pas besoin, il accepta volontiers celle-ci et se redressa en lui souriant avant que le Pevensie ne jette un coup d'oeil vers les deux autres couronnes dans son dos, pour se vriller sur Thorin comme pour attendre de savoir si le nain allait s'occuper de leurs couronnes ? Ou alors allait-il laisser cette charge au Pevensie de les couronner eux aussi ?

Sur un signe tête du Durin lui donnant l'aval, Peter hocha de la tête à son tour et se dirigea vers le couffin contenant la couronne d'Or, que lui présenta Thrain sur son couffin qui deviendrait celle de Fili. Et s'avançant vers le premier héritier de Durin, Peter attrapa doucement la couronne, s'agenouillant devant le jeune nain pour la poser sur son front et souhaitant les mêmes choses qu'avec Thorin, une longue vie, réussite et joie alors que l'aura de la montagne le baigna comme il l'avait fait avec le nouveau Roi lorsque le Pevensie lui avait déposé sa couronne sur la tête. Exactement ce qui se passa ensuite avec Kili en prenant la couronne d'argent du couffin que tenait Balin, en s'agenouillant devant le plus jeune après avoir relevé l'ainé, souhaitant une bonne fortune au benjamin de la famille Durin, Peter se releva avec Kili avant de se tourner vers la foule se tenant devant eux.

_ Peuple d'Erebor et amis proches, laissez-moi vous présentez votre nouveau Roi d'Erebor, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et ces Héritiers, Fili et Kili présenta le Pevensie à l'assemblée pendant que Thorin et ces neveux leur firent face sous les applaudissements de ces derniers lorsque le garçon vint à lever sa main droite vers la voute de la galerie des Rois.

L'instant d'après, la lumière colorant la salle de la présence de l'Esprit d'Erebor irradia d'avantage avant qu'une pluie de lumière multicolore ne descende de la voute de la galerie, baignant de son aura de chaleur toutes les personnes rassembler pour la cérémonie. Eblouissant les elfes et les humains alors que les nains demeurèrent subjuguer avant que tous ne rivent de nouveau leur attention sur le nouveau Roi d'Erebor, prêt pour son premier discours dans sa nouvelle fonction alors qu'il demanda de nouveau le silence à l'assemblée pour parler.

_ J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier ma Compagnie pour le soutien infahible qu'ils nous ont portés jusqu'à aujourd'hui et remercier tous nos alliés pour leur soutien durant cette dernière bataille contre les armées de la Moria et de Gundabad rapporta Thorin en saluant ces camarades ainsi que les tous nouveaux alliés des nains, en la personne des hommes de Dale et des elfes de la Forêt Noire. Mais... Il y a des personnes en particulier que je souhaiterai remercier et... Ou vas-tu gamin ?

_ Je regagne ma place Thorin, ou bien tu souhaites quelque chose d'autre ?

_ Reviens par ici Peter le rappela doucement Thorin pour que le garçon revienne et stoppe son avancée vers la Compagnie et sa famille qui l'attendait.

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'un mauvais pressentiment Thorin ?

_ Reviens ici et arrête de faire l'idiot, d'accord ?

_ C'est si gentiment demandé Thorin ? S'amusa avec ironie Peter en revenant auprès de lui, tout en regardant Balin apporter un petit coffret à son Roi, attirant sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Peux-tu t'agenouiller Peter ?

_ Euh...

_ Edmund ? Les filles ? Venez-vous aussi ? Appela Thorin, tout en faisant signe aux trois autres Pevensie de rejoindre leur ainé qui était demeuré quelque peu à l'arrêt à la question du nain.

Pourquoi Thorin voulait-il qu'il s'agenouille ? Qu'est-ce que le Roi nain avait exactement derrière la tête ?

_ Tu veux que nous aussi on s'agenouille ? L'interrogea Edmund tout en se tenant à la droite de Peter, pendant que Susan et Lucy se placèrent à sa gauche.

_ Oui, s'il-vous-plait les invita Thorin, attendant tranquillement que les 4 enfants s'agenouillent devant lui, le cadet des frères aidant son ainé à s'agenouiller sans s'écrouler, pour de nouveau reporter son attention sur la foule. Comme je le disais il y a quelques instants, il y a certaines personnes que je souhaiterais remercier personnellement de l'appui qu'ils m'ont offert et ce sont ces petits rapporta doucement le Roi d'Erebor en rivant toute son attention sur les quatre enfants agenouiller devant lui.

Alors que les quatre Pevensie furent surpris, ne s'attendant nullement à une telle chose, les trois plus jeunes ne se rappelant nullement de ces remerciements durant le planning de la cérémonie fait par les nains, attendirent comme tous les autres des prochaines paroles du Roi. Celui-ci s'étant déplacer jusqu'à faire face à la benjamine de la famille, qui le regarda pensif avant qu'il ne débute ces remerciements.

_ Etant la plus jeune des quatre et une fille de surcroit, j'admets avec sincérité que je t'ai pris de haut en affirmant que, comme le reste de ta famille, tu n'avais rien à faire dans ce combat, autant que Maitre Sacquet. Et comme avec Bilbon, vous m'avez tous prouver le contraire lui souria chaleureusement Thorin à l'encontre des quatre, aussi bien qu'à Bilbon qui demeurait à la droite de l'estrade. Lucy, malgré ton jeune âge, tu es sans conteste l'une des Lady la plus forte, la plus courageuse et la plus ouverte d'esprit que je connaisse. Tu chéris la vie de toutes les créatures, aussi bien que les Etres de la Nature, sans nulle doute pour cette raison que le Valar Aslan t'a fait présent de cet élixir pour venir en aide à ton prochain, autant qu'à ta famille et cela nous a aussi tous préserver durant cette quête, comme de ta vaillance face au dragon et aux orques. C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui et aussi longtemps que la lignée de Durin perdura, tous se souviendront de toi comme étant Lady Lucy, la Fleur de Feu lui souria-t'il tout en tournant son attention vers Balin, lui présentant le coffret ouvert, saisissant l'un des contenu, se révélant être une médaille.

Médaille en or paraissant étrangement familier aux quatre Pevensie, puisque celle-ci représentait la tête d'un lion rugissant, excepter qu'elle avait été taillé dans un rubis encastrer dans une médaille d'or, ou deux topaze faisaient office de yeux pour le fauve à la crinière ardente. Tandis que le nom et le nouveau titre de Lucy avait été soigneusement gravé au revers de la médaille avec une belle fleur graver dessus. Suspendus au fil de laiton, Thorin la passa autour du cou de Lucy et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever avant de se décaler pour faire face à Susan, se tenant toujours à la droite de sa benjamine.

_ La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit te concernant Susan, c'est que tu es une véritable Reine des Glaces. Tu es capable de museler n'importe qui, aussi bien que moi ou ma Compagnie, que Thranduil et ces elfes ou les hommes par ton regard. Beaucoup pourrait dire que tu es une tête de mule, moi je dirais plutôt que tu as la tête sur les épaules. Quoi qu'il se passe ou qu'il advienne, tu as toujours été là en soutien, à faire front face au danger et à user de ton pouvoir d'autorité pour pousser les gens à t'obéir, à te respecter et à te craindre. C'est ce qui fait ta propre force. Et tu n'as pas hésité à user de cette force pour tenir tête au dragon, aussi bien qu'aux orques pour protéger les innocents et sauver des vies. Tu es aussi adroite avec une lame qu'aiguiser de tes propres flèches, et c'est ce que tu es Susan, une flèche qui ne rate jamais sa cible. Tous les peuples te connaitront dès à présent en tant que Lady Susan, la Flèche Ardente. Ou dans tes pires moments, la Reine des Glaces souria Thorin amuser, faisant rire les membres de la Compagnie à sa remarque alors que le Roi nain avait passé une autre médaille, identique à celle de Lucy, avec son titre de Flèche Ardente et une flèche graver dont la pointe était enflammer, autour du cou de Susan juste avant de l'aider à se relever.

Puis, au lieu de faire face à Peter qui se tenait à la droite de Susan, Thorin passa directement à Edmund qui le regarda, attendant de savoir le discours que le Roi d'Erebor allait lui transmettre à son égard.

_ Si Susan est connus pour avoir le plus glacial des regards, il ne fait aucun doute qu'Edmund à la langue la plus acérée qu'il soit et dit toujours vos quatre vérités en face, même si ces vérités ne peuvent pas plaire à tout le monde, je vous l'accorde, même envers moi, il ne s'était jamais gêné pour me dire sa façon de penser s'amusa Thorin, faisant rire tous les autres à ces paroles. Mais c'est cela qui fait votre force à vous tous les enfants, c'est que vous ne cachez rien, vous dîtes toujours les choses telles qu'elles sont pour aller de l'avant. Edmund, de toute ta famille, tu es celui qui a su me comprendre parfaitement, concernant les torts qu'avaient causés mon grand-père à cause de la malédiction. Contrairement aux autres, tu ne m'as pas jugé parce que tu savais ce que cela faisait et ce que l'on éprouvait dans une telle situation, en me faisant comprendre que je devais accepter et allez de l'avant. Que je devais cesser de vivre dans le passé et me concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait de plus important, l'avenir des miens. Tu es quelqu'un de sage et de juste Edmund mais aussi indépendant et déterminer. Je te dois la vie de mon Père comme de beaucoup d'autres de ma famille et de ma Compagnie, tu n'as jamais cesser d'être un bouclier Edmund pour nous protéger du mal et c'est ce que le Peuple de Durin se rappellera de toi, Seigneur Edmund le Bouclier d'Argent vint-il à saluer tout en saisissant une nouvelle médaille en or et rubis à tête de lion rugissant, avec le titre et le dessin d'un bouclier en argent graver au revers, qu'il passa au coup d'Edmund avant de l'aider à se relever.

Et dès que cela fut fait, Thorin vint enfin à tourner toute son attention vers l'ainé des Pevensie, celui-ci attendant sagement de savoir ce que le nain avait à lui dire devant l'assemblée, témoin de la cérémonie.

_ Peter. Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'aimerai dire et beaucoup d'autre chose qui se sont passé que j'aimerai changer, de mon comportement à ton égard et aux gestes déplacer que j'ai eu à ton encontre ou envers ta famille. Mais malgré tout cela, toute ces choses affreuses que j'ai dîtes ou faites, tu n'as jamais lâché prise, tu as toujours poursuivis le but que tu t'étais donné, faisant de toi le plus téméraire et tête de mule de ta famille fit remarquer Thorin amuser, faisant rire les autres à ces paroles et faisant lever les yeux au ciel du garçon. Tu as été blessé à de nombreuses reprises au cours de cette quête pour conserver notre Compagnie à l'abri des dangers et je n'ai jamais cessé de te rabaisser, et de tout faire pour te garder en arrière parce que, inconsciemment, je crois que j'avais peur de toi... Tu m'effrayais par tes qualités et tes actes que je ne pouvais accepter que tu ne me demanderai pas une faveur aussi équivalente à tout ce que tu as accompli ? Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Même maintenant alors que beaucoup en aurait profité des dettes que je te dois, tu ne me demandes strictement rient en retour ? Cela prouve à quel point toi et moi, aussi bien que nos mondes respectifs sont différents ? Je t'ai dit des choses horribles durant mon passage sous la maladie de l'or, des choses alimenté par ma propre crainte envers toi, de ce que tu représentais exactement. Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais rien ici, ni un Roi, ni un Seigneur parce que tu n'avais aucun sujet qui te suivrait...

_ Thorin...

_ Mais j'avais tort Peter. Tu n'avais aucune couronne ici, ni aucun trône ou peuple à diriger en Terre du Milieu, pourtant, tu n'as eu aucune difficulté à rallier les hommes, les elfes et les nains sous ta vision des choses poursuivit Thorin, refusant que le garçon l'interrompe alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé de dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Tu as combattus et protéger nos peuples en ne pensant nullement à une récompense mais à la seule satisfaction que les nôtres soient à l'abri du danger. Tu as tous mis en œuvre pour nous permettre de gagner cette guerre, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à donner de ta personne sans penser à toi-même en premier. Tu as agis avec un altruisme sans égal et une détermination sans borgne, et cela prouve que, même sans peuple, sans trône ou sans couronne, tu es et demeureras toujours un Grand Roi Peter. Je te dois ma survie et celle de mes Héritiers. C'est pour cela que, même en t'offrant tout ce que tu désires, je ne pourrais totalement m'acquitté de ma dette à ton encontre ?

_ Fait en sorte que ces terres demeurent à l'abri et nous serons quitte Thorin?

_ J'y veillerais Gamin. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une médaille à te rendre après t'avoir promis de te la réparer ?

Et attrapant la dernière médaille dans le coffret que lui tendait Balin et qui se trouvait soigneusement envelopper dans un tissu en velours bleu, qui le différenciait sans peine des trois autres, bien que la médaille était la même, Peter se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de précis dans celle-ci ?

_ La médaille en or vient de ta propre médaille que j'ai fondus pour la retailler et lui donner une nouvelle utilité avec le rubis admit Thorin en la présentant à Peter avant de passer le fil en laiton autour de son cou et laissant la médaille reposer sur la poitrine du garçon. Peuple de l'Est, laissez-moi vous présentez le Seigneur Peter, le Coeur de Lion. Les premiers membres de l'Ordre des Chevaliers du Grand Lion, nos sauveurs termina par leur présenter à voix haute le Roi d'Erebor, tout en ayant aidé Peter à se relever et les présentant tous les quatre à la foule qui applaudissait en grande liesse les Pevensie.

Les frères et les sœurs ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sourire aux vus des cris et de l'euphorie mener par la Compagnie aux applaudissements qu'ils leurs donnaient, leur manière à eux de les remercier pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux durant cette quête. Alors que les Pevensie vinrent à tourner leur attention vers Aslan qui hocha de la tête vers eux, oh que oui, ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux. Ils avaient réussi la mission que le Valar leur avait transmise pour sauver l'Est de la Terre du Milieu.

Maintenant que tout était accompli, ils pouvaient rentrés chez eux l'esprit tranquille. Leurs camarades étaient à présent en sécurité dans leur Royaume retrouvé et cela jusqu'à la prochaine offensive de Sauron.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors ? Qu'en avez vous tous penser? ;)**

 **en tout cas, il y aura le dernier chapitre et un épilogue pour annoncer l'autre crossover concernant Narnia/LOTR que je compte bien reprendre pour changer quelques petites choses pour reprendre des points ou j'avais été très vague durant mon premier écris ;)**

 **sinon, étant toujours sur l'écris de ces derniers chapitres, je ne penses pas pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine puisque je serais au boulot, donc sa sera sans nulle doute pour la semaine suivante :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui ;) je vous dis à bientôt**

 **big bis :)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	79. Chapitre 78 This is Home

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de l'attente mais j'ai été pas mal occuper en juin et j'avais plusieurs versions pour ce dernier chapitre que j'ai eu besoin de beaucoup de réflexion ;) mais le voilà :)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

 **sinon, nous arrivons à la fin de ce crossover =D je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre :)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 78: «This is Home» - C'est la maison**

 _ **«**_ _ **This is Home**_ _ **» - Switchfoot**_

A la fin de la remise des couronnes, autant que des médailles aux Pevensie, jouant parfaitement les maitres de cérémonie, Thrain et Balin avaient conduit la Compagnie et tous les autres à l'extérieur d'Erebor, là où, devant les portes de la Montagne, - garder par les deux nouvelles statue à l'effigie de gigantesque chien de garde, promesse donner par l'Esprit de la Montagne, pour être à l'affut des mauvaises personnes qui essayeraient d'entrer dans Erebor – avait été installer des tables et le festin à l'abri sous les branches des Arbres de la Forêt Noir. Où des lampions colorés avec des guirlandes y avaient été accroché par les créatures du lac qui dansaient doucement au-dessus d'eux sous le soleil d'hiver et qu'une douce brise vint à tous les chatouiller.

Tandis que les nains, les hommes et les elfes se répandaient parmis les tables, discutant et riant, la Compagnie s'était rassemblée avec les autres leaders autour des Durin et des Pevensie, les félicitant pour leur nouveau titre gagner. Aussi bien que les médailles confectionner par Thorin lui-même.

_ C'est vrai que Reine des Glaces est un excellent choix pour Lady Susan.

_ Père, s'il-vous-plait ?

_ Souhaitez-vous réellement que je vous refasse le portrait, Roitelet ?

_ Susan, calmes-toi ?

_ C'est sûr que tout cela risque fort de me manquer s'amusa Edmund en observant Lucy essayer d'éloigner Susan du Roi elfe, alors que Legolas demandait à son Père de cesser de chercher des crosses à la sœur ainée des Pevensie.

_ D'où vous sont venus le choix de leur titre, Roi Thorin ? Lui demanda Tilda curieuse alors que Fili était en train de lui décrire plusieurs jeux de nain.

_ Thorin a repris les qualités prédominantes de chacun pour le choix de leur titre, Tilda lui expliqua gentiment Bilbon, se rappelant sans peine des discussions lors de la petite réunion rassemblant Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie sur les choix des titres proposé pour les enfants Pevensie. Par exemple, c'est Kili qui a proposé le titre de la Fleur de Feu pour Lucy, en lien avec son élixir. Il y avait aussi l'appellation de la Guérisseuse Rouge...

_ Merci Kili.

_ De rien Lucy, ce fut un plaisir lui souria le nain en rougissant lorsque la petite lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue, faisant rire les autres nains de sa gêne.

_ Pour Susan, c'est Fili qui a eu l'idée de la Flèche Ardente, avec ton affrontement contre Smaug qu'avec le biais de tes flèches poursuivit Bilbon sur le titre remis à l'ainée des deux sœurs.

_ Merci Fili.

_ C'est bien mieux que Reine des Glaces, pas vrai ?

_ Et pour les garçons ? Questionna Bard curieux, tout en souriant à la claque que Susan avait servis à Fili à l'arrière de la tête, malgré le sourire affectueux étirant le coin de ces lèvres.

_ C'est Dwalin qui a proposé celui d'Edmund.

_ Sérieusement ? Questionna Edmund curieux aux paroles de Bilbon en rivant son attention sur le grand guerrier.

_ C'était soit Bouclier d'Argent ou Nuage de Jais, morveux.

_ Pourquoi Nuage de Jais ?

_ Parce qu'hormis sa sale habitude de sauter devant les orques ou les trolls avec son bouclier, beaucoup des nains ont vus une forme noire les survoler pour éloigner des dangers d'eux avant qu'ils ne les frappent.

_ Ebène comprit Edmund sur le rapport remis par Dwalin sur ce qu'il avait accomplis plusieurs fois sur le champ de bataille avec sa monture noire.

_ Exactement.

_ Et pour Peter ? Questionna curieuse Tauriel, en se tenant à la gauche de ce dernier qui caressait le revers de sa médaille, là où son titre y avait été gravé avec son illustration. Qui en a eu l'idée ?

_ Quelque chose me dit que cela venait de Thorin ?

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi Gamin ?

_ L'intuition.

Et à son mot, Peter leva un bref instant le regard vers le ciel sans nuage avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Aslan, alors que Thorin n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre ce que le Gamin sous entendait. Même si la gravure sur la médaille répondait facilement à sa question, celle-ci représentant sans peine un lion ailé, étrangement semblable à la créature dont il avait revêtu la peau face à Smaug, Peter avait facilement discerné les étoiles taillé dans l'illustration. Autres que celle plus que visible, qui se trouvait à l'emplacement du cœur du fauve, les autres étoiles étaient à peine perceptible, placer dans des parties du lion, illustrant sans peine une constellation bien précise que le garçon avait désigné à Thorin lors de leur échange à Foncombe. Là où le Durin avait entendu pour la première fois l'appellation de « Coeur de Lion » et qu'il avait conservé dans un coin de sa mémoire pour le reprendre le moment venu.

_ C'était bien lui Peter. Thorin avait proposé Coeur de Lion ou Coeur de Feu approuva Bilbon se rappelant lui aussi sans peine de cette discussion qu'il avait surpris entre eux à Foncombe. Il avait d'ailleurs choisis le Coeur de Lion et sérieusement, surtout avec ta transformation à Lacville contre Smaug, c'est ce que tu es au fond de toi Peter, un véritable Coeur de Lion.

_ Merci Bilbon. D'ailleurs, si nous sommes des membres de l'ordre des Chevaliers du Grand Lion, tu l'es toi aussi Mr Sacquet.

_ Je ne comprends pas ? Quoi donc ?

_ Ma chevalière lui rappela Peter, tout en lui montrant celle-ci à son annulaire que le hobbit avait exigé de lui rendre au cours de la semaine. Seul ceux ayant la bénédiction d'Aslan pouvait la manipuler et déployez sa puissance comme tu l'as fait Bilbon, alors je crois bien que...

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention de me la donner Peter, j'espère ?

_ J'avais plutôt autre chose en tête Bilbon, même si je me doutais que tu me refuseras d'accepter ma chevalière alors ceci aura sans peine ton aval admit Peter en s'avançant vers le hobbit, s'agenouillant devant lui avant de saisir quelque chose dans la bourse accrocher à sa ceinture, masquer sous sa cape que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est Peter ?

_ Un présent de Narnia.

Et répondant à la question de son frère, Peter termina par accrocher quelque chose juste sous le col de la tunique de Bilbon qui baissa son regard dessus pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'une broche. Broche en or et rubis représentant l'emblème de Narnia. Aslan.

_ Cette broche, Peter, elle... Elle vient de Narnia, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui Susan. J'avais demandé ce petit service à Aslan s'il pouvait me rapporter certaines broches de Narnia.

_ Certaines ?

_ J'en ai demandé une pour chaque membre de la Compagnie, Edmund. Un peu comme un souvenir de nous autres Narniens.

_ Tu penses que nous avons besoin de broche pour ne pas vous oublier ?

_ Tu n'en veux pas Dwalin ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas Morveux, j'ai seulement dis que...

_ Tais-toi donc Dwalin et vient ici pour que je te l'accroche l'appela Edmund en saisissant quelques broches de Narnia de la bourse de son frère avant de s'avancer vers ce dernier, qui râla pour la forme mais ne refusa nullement que le garçon lui accroche sa broche à sa tunique.

Alors que Susan et Lucy en avaient elle aussi prit de la bourse de Peter pour aller les offrir aux restes des nains, le Coeur de Lion avait pris la dernière broche qu'il avait conservée pour la remettre au Roi d'Erebor.

_ Tu sais Gamin que toi et les tiens en avaient amplement fait assez pour nous, s'en avoir à en...

_ Tu te rappels comment tu m'as qualifié tout à l'heure Thorin ? Que je donnais sans jamais rien demander en retour ?

_ C'est ce qu'on appel de l'altruisme, Peter ?

_ Je sais alors... Accepte simplement ce présent sans faire l'enfant, d'accord Thorin ?

_ De nous deux, tu es l'enfant, Peter ?

_ Cela est encore à prouver Thorin s'amusa le Coeur de Lion avant de se baisser pour accrocher la broche à la cape royale de Thorin avant qu'il n'ait eu l'avantage de refuser encore. Je crois qu'il est temps de porter un toast à ton couronnement, Roi Thorin ?

A ces paroles, Thorin avisa que la bande de Dain avait finis par servir des chopes de bière à tous alors que le leader des Monts de Fer avançait avec trois chopes à la main vers les deux Rois, pendant que le reste de la Compagnie étaient servis juste après qu'Edmund, Susan et Lucy leur aient tous accrocher leurs nouvelles broches de Narnia sur leurs tuniques.

_ Levons tous nos verres à notre victoire, à nos alliances et à nos morts ! Appela Thorin au rassemblement en levant sa chope de bière, après être monté sur l'une des tables pour être vus et entendus par tous. Saluons nos morts victorieux !

_ Gloire !

Et levant tous leurs verres à leur perte pour honorer leurs défunts, tandis qu'on avait confié des boissons sans alcool aux Pevensie, tous vinrent à boire leur verre avant que Thorin ne vienne à ouvrir le festin de la célébration comme convenu. Tandis que les nains de la Compagnie s'étaient rassemblés autour des Pevensie alors que l'un d'entre eux n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer un défi aux deux frères qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement.

_ Allez les garçons, nous allons nous amuser à boire et celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps aura gagné !

_ Dwalin, Peter vient de sortir de convalescence et Edmund n'est nullement en âge de boire ?

_ Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Balin ! Se serait fort amusant de les voir tous les deux souls, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Dwalin... ?

_ Désolé Dwalin mais je crains fort que cela sera pour une autre fois.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Peter ?

_ Il est temps pour nous de rentrer à la maison, n'est-ce pas Aslan ?

_ Oui Peter. Il est l'heure pour vous de rentrer les enfants approuva doucement Aslan avant de tourner toute son attention vers la Montagne, pour pousser son puissant rugissement qui vibra sur toute la roche d'Erebor.

Alors que les doubles grandes portes que les nains s'étaient évertuer à reconstruire aux cours de la semaine, vinrent à se refermer lourdement sur le hall de la montagne pour ensuite se rouvrir doucement. Sauf que celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas sur Erebor mais sur une sorte de typhon colorer tournoyant qui surprit tout le monde ou la Compagnie se rappela sans peine qu'hormis eux et Beorn, personne ne savait que les Pevensie n'étaient pas originaire de la Terre du Milieu et qu'il venait tous les quatre d'un autre monde.

Autre monde qu'ils ne pouvaient rejoindre que par le biais d'un portail magique que seul Aslan pouvait leur ouvrir pour retourner chez eux. Et il fallait croire qu'il était à présent temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Que s'était l'heure des adieux.

_ Mais... Pourquoi maintenant ? Vous pouvez encore rester un peu avec nous, non ?

_ Kili ? Le rappela doucement à l'ordre Fili, alors que, comme son benjamin, lui aussi ne voulait pas les voir partir mais il savait que cela devait se passer comme cela.

_ Mais Fili...?

_ Tu sais parfaitement qu'ils doivent eux aussi rentré chez eux Kili.

_ Ton frère a raison, mon garçon admit avec tristesse Balin. C'était leur mission de nous aider dans notre quête et dès celle-ci terminer, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

_ Oui mais...

_ Les petits ont aussi le droit de retrouver leur foyer Kili, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda Gandalf en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune nain, ou comme le hobbit et le reste des nains tous savaient que ce moment allait arriver.

Seulement, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pu penser que cela serait arriver aussi vite et avant même que la fête ne commence réellement, qu'ils devaient tous les quatre rentrer chez eux après ces mois passer en Terre du Milieu. Qu'ils avaient eux aussi le droit de retrouver leur famille après tout ce temps passer ici, comme d'être en sécurité de toute autre menace quel qu'elle soit ?

_ Gandalf a raison Kili, ils ont le droit de rentrer chez eux alors, allons leur dire au revoir avec des sourires, d'accord ? Leur demanda Bilbon à Kili, autant qu'au reste de la Compagnie qui finit par concéder à la parole du hobbit, autant qu'à celle du Magicien.

_ Je ne les laisse partir qu'à une seule condition et cela Seigneur Aslan nous le doit bien !

_ Bofur, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore aller inventer comme sornette ? Lui rappela à l'ordre Gloin, ne voulant nullement attiré la colère d'un Valar sur leurs têtes.

_ Et quelle est donc cette requête Maitre Bofur ?

_ Une chanson de nos petits pour clôturer comme il se doit cette quête et leur retour en sécurité chez eux admit le nain au chapeau sur ce qu'il attendait des petits avant qu'ils ne franchissent le portail pour leur monde.

_ Sérieusement Bofur ? Une chanson ?

_ Oui Edmund. Une chanson. Mais pas une chanson triste ou d'adieu, ou d'au-revoir. Une chanson pleine de joie et de promesse.

_ Et quel style de promesse tu veux que nous vous fassions exactement Bofur ? Lui questionna Susan devant la demande du nain au chapeau.

_ Que vous nous reviendrez bien sûr !

_ Kili ?

_ Ne dit pas le contraire Fili, toi aussi tu veux que...

_ Les garçons ? Les rappela doucement Thrain à l'ordre pour les empêcher de se disputer devant tous.

_ Kili, nous ne sommes même pas sûr que...

_ Nous reviendrons.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Peter ?

_ Parce que moi j'y crois Edmund.

_ Dans ce cas, à toi de jouer Peter.

_ A quoi Susan ?

_ De chanter. Bofur et les gars veulent une promesse, autant que cela vienne de celui qui y croit le plus, non ?

_ Ce n'est forcément pas parce que j'y crois que je dois être celui qui chante Susan ?

_ Peut-être bien Peter mais de nous quatre, tu n'as aucune difficulté pour chanter ou à composer tes propres chansons alors, le choix est vite fait, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Je ne vois pas réellement le rapport Edmund ?

_ Nous autres oui alors à toi de jouer mon garçon !

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Peter surprit lorsque Bofur et Dwalin lui attrapèrent chacun un bras en le tirant vers l'une des tables. Non les gars, vous n'allez pas recommencer ?

_ Cesses de te faire désirer Gamin et monte sur cette table pour nous chanter quelque chose, allez ? Le poussa Dwalin à monter sur le meuble pour qu'il soit en vue de tout le monde.

_ Les gars...?

_ Allez-vous autres, on encourage notre Coeur de Lion !

Et alors que Bofur et les autres poussaient la foule à l'encourager, Peter pouvait facilement constater que Bilbon, Gandalf, Fili et Kili en profitaient tous les quatre pour faire leurs adieux à Susan, Edmund et Lucy, avec Balin, Thrain, Radagast et Beorn. Tandis que Thorin semblait attendre calmement, n'ayant pas bougé de sa place à côté de la table, ou il s'était tenu quelques instant plus tôt pour le toast et dans son regard, Peter n'avait pas de difficulté de lire sans peine que, même s'il savait que les enfants devaient rentrer chez eux, cela ne l'emballait pas.

Au contraire, il paraissait déprimé.

Tout en écoutant les autres nains de la Compagnie faire les cœurs poussant la foule à l'encourager à chanter, à chanter cette promesse, en regardant les regards malheureux de ces cadets de quitter les côtés de leurs camarades qui venaient les saluer une dernière fois les uns après les autres, Peter vrilla son regard vers le portail ouvert à travers l'entrée d'Erebor. Vers ce typhon de lumière qui allait les ramener chez eux, dans leur monde, là où ils allaient revenir de simples jeunes allant à l'école pour étudier.

Des inconnus parmi toute une population mais cela n'était pas ce qui gênait Peter, lui qui avait accepté ces choses durant la quête de Caspian et d'avantage durant celle de Thorin ? Ce qui le gênait, était que, une fois encore, il avait cet étrange malaise qu'il devait demeurer ici, en Terre du Milieu. Que le combat n'était pas fini ? Sauf qu'il faudrait plusieurs décennies à Sauron pour redevenir une menace et jusque-là, leurs camarades seraient à l'abri de toute menace. Ils avaient donc le temps de rentrer chez eux, de vivre encore quelques années avec leurs parents avant d'être rappelez.

Après tout, ils avaient une place pour eux en Terre du Milieu auprès de leur camarade. Ce monde était aussi devenu leur maison, leur nouveau foyer.

 _ **«I've got my memories»**_

 _«J'ai mes souvenirs»_

 _ **«Always inside of me»**_

 _«Toujours à l'intérieur de moi»_

 _ **«But I can't go back, back to how it was»**_

 _«Mais je ne peux revenir en arrière, à la façon dont il était»_

Le regard toujours vriller sur le portail, Peter ne fit nullement attention que tous faisaient de nouveau silence alors que sa voix venait à résonner dans la vallée, tous tourner vers lui, l'écoutant. Tandis que le reste des Pevensie, autant que la Compagnie qui encadraient les trois jeunes, écoutèrent ces paroles et l'éventuelle promesse que le Cœur de Lion allait leur faire à travers cette chanson.

 _ **«I believe now»**_

 _«Je crois maintenant»_

 _ **«I've come too far»**_

 _«Je suis venu trop loin»_

 _ **«No I can't go back, back to how it was»**_

 _«Non, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, à la façon dont il était»_

 _ **«Create it for a place ive never known»**_

«Créez-un endroit où j'aie jamais connu»

Observant le tourbillon colorer du vortex qui reliait leurs deux mondes et qui allait les ramener exactement là où ils étaient partis en premier lieux, Peter pouvait ressentir la magie se dégageant de ce passage. Comme de la magie imprégnant la Montagne et les Etres de la Nature autour de sa personne qui, eux aussi, étaient à l'écoute de son chant complètement improvisé et dont les notes se jouaient, se formant petit à petit dans son esprit. Porter par son sentiment et cette impression d'appartenance à ce monde et choisissant de se laisser porter par le courant, le jeune Cœur de Lion continua de suivre les mots et les notes se glissant dans sa conscience.

 _ **« This is home »**_

 _« C'est la maison »_

 _ **« Now im finally where I belong, where I belong »**_

 _« Maintenant je suis enfin où je viens, où je viens »_

 _ **« Yah this is home, ive been searching for a place of my own, »**_

 _« Yah c'est la maison, j'ai été à la recherche d'un endroit à moi, »_

 _ **« Now I found it, maybe this is home »**_

 _« Maintenant, je l'ai trouvé, c'est peut-être à la maison »_

 _ **« Yes this is home »**_

 _« Oui, cela est la maison »_

Quittant des yeux le portail magique qui allait les ramener chez eux, aussi bien que vers l'inconnu se dressant devant eux, Peter reporta son attention sur les siens, aussi bien que sa famille que la Compagnie, ne faisant nullement attention à la magie se déployant autour de lui. Magie déployer par les Etres de la Nature, surtout de la Montagne Solitaire ou sa roche se mit une nouvelle fois à irradier, en accord avec la voix du Cœur du Lion tandis que les Arbres de la Forêt Sylvestre et les Dryades du Lac se mirent à jouer en chœur, en résonnance avec le Pevensie. Celui-ci qui était en train de donner le rythme de la chanson en tapant doucement du pied sur la table, comme de frapper doucement sur sa cuisse droite de sa main, levant de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel bleu d'hiver, observant les créatures marines danser tout autour d'eux et au-dessus d'eux.

 _ **« Belief over misery »**_

 _« La croyance sur la misère »_

 _ **« I've seen the enemy »**_

 _« J'ai vu l'ennemi »_

 _ **« And I wont go back, back to how it was »**_

 _« Et je n'irai pas en arrière, revenir à ce qu'il était »_

Baissant son regard vers sa main gauche qui avait resserrer, inconsciemment une nouvelle fois, sa nouvelle médaille d'Aslan autour de son cou, se rappelant sans peine de tout ce qu'il avait accomplis et traverser jusqu'à présent, Peter savait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le garçon qui avait quitté Narnia et pénétrer en Terre du Milieu. Il avait accepté beaucoup de chose et commencer à avancer sur le chemin qui commençait à se tracer devant lui et il n'allait nullement recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Sachant pertinemment que c'était aussi les propres pensées de ces cadets en cet instant. Qu'ils allaient continuer d'avancer tous les quatre tous ensembles et voir de quoi demain serait fait.

 _ **« And I got my heart set on what happens next »**_

 _« Et j'ai eu mon cœur ensemble sur ce qui se passe à côté »_

 _ **« I got my eyes wide its not over yet »**_

 _« J'ai obtenu mes yeux ce n'est pas encore fini »_

 _ **« We're miracles, and we're not alone »**_

 _« Nous sommes des miracles, et nous ne sommes pas seuls »_

Observant les vagues colorer s'échapper de la roche de la montagne, dansant au-dessus des peuples de l'Est, porter par le chant du Cœur de Lion avec la douce musique jouer par les Esprits des Arbres et de l'Eau, qui se mirent doucement mais surement à luire, Peter finit par descendre de la table ou on l'avait poussé à monter, pour rejoindre ces cadets. Terminant par prendre doucement la main de la lus jeune dans la sienne, rassurant, Peter souria à ces trois cadets alors que des vagues colorer dansant au-dessus d'eux et venant d'Erebor, se mirent à étinceler d'avantage, aussi bien que les autres Etres de la Nature présent.

 _ **« Yeah this is home, now I'm finally where I belong »**_

 _« Ouais c'est la maison, maintenant je suis enfin où je viens »_

 _ **« Yeah this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own, »**_

 _« Ouais c'est la maison, j'ai été à la recherche d'un endroit qui m'est propre »_

 _ **« Now I found it, maybe this is home »**_

 _« Maintenant, je l'ai trouvé, c'est peut-être à la maison »_

 _ **« Yeah this is home »**_

 _« Ouais c'est la maison »_

Reprenant avec plus de force son chant alors que la musique douce et entrainante joué par les Arbres et les Dryades se fit plus intense et résonnante à travers tous les témoins de la scène, Peter avait attrapé doucement la main de Susan, faisant un signe à Edmund de se rapprocher à son tour d'eux et de saisir les mains de ces sœurs à son tour. L'aura blanche qui avait doucement apparus sur le corps du Cœur de Lion, s'était répandus sur les corps de ces benjamins à la plus grande surprise de tous les témoins qui virent les auras des plus jeunes se colorer au contact de celle de l'ainé de la fratrie.

Si celle de Susan avait légèrement virer à bleu presque blanc, celle des deux benjamins s'étaient irradier d'un bleu océan pour Edmund et d'un rouge feu pour Lucy, luisant telles des flammes sur les silhouettes des quatre Pevensie, rappelant sans peine à la Compagnie et aux autres personnes témoins les derniers chants que les quatre jeunes avaient chantés ensemble. Leurs propres auras coloré s'étant répandus à travers Dale et Erebor, renforçant les Etres de la Nature avant la Bataille, seulement, aujourd'hui, les auras propagé par le biais de l'ainé des Pevensie, étaient en train de se répandre à travers le sol sous leurs pieds. La légère couche de neige qui s'étendait dans la vallée se mit à fondre autour d'eux, se propageant tout autour de leur petit cercle alors que des fleurs se mirent à éclore en même temps que l'herbe verdoyante était en train de réapparaitre sous l'attention de tous.

Tandis qu'en accord, les Arbres Sylvestres s'étaient de nouveau auréoler de leurs auras verdoyante, aussi bien que les Dryades de leur auras bleuté, continuant de grossir et de se répandre autour d'eux porter par le chant du Pevensie, aussi bien que la Montagne qui irradiait telle un diamant brillant sous la clarté du soleil.

 _ **« And now, after all my searching »**_

 _« Et maintenant, après toutes mes recherches »_

 _ **« After all my questions »**_

 _« Après toutes mes questions »_

 _ **« I'm going to call it home »**_

 _« Je vais appeler à la maison »_

 _ **« I got a brand new mind set »**_

 _« J'ai eu un état d'esprit à nouveau »_

 _ **« I can finally see the sunset »**_

 _« Je peux enfin voir le coucher du soleil »_

 _ **« I'm gonna call it home »**_

 _« Je vais appeler la maison »_

Souriant avec chaleur à ces benjamins, Peter lâcha les mains de ces sœurs avant de les surprendre toutes les deux, aussi bien qu'Edmund, lorsqu'il vint à attraper Susan et Lucy par les épaules dans ces bras alors que le Bouclier d'Argent saisissa ces épaules par ces mains, les tirant tous les trois dans une accolade, les faisant crier de surprise. Mais jetant un coup d'œil à leur frangin, qui avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier cette accolade – alors que leurs auras continuaient de danser comme une flamme sur leurs corps – les trois plus jeunes Pevensie finirent par eux aussi se prêter à cette embrassade fraternelle, fermant à leurs tours leurs paupières et profitant de cet instant. Surtout que, si au début, les paroles de leur frère les avaient laissés quelque peu indécis sur le sens de cette promesse qu'il était en train de donner aux reste de la Compagnie, inconsciemment et aux fond de leurs cœurs, ils ne pouvaient nullement s'empêcher d'espérer eux aussi que ce monde, que la Terre du Milieu, serait à la fin, leur maison.

Leur nouveau foyer.

Et leur camarade, leur nouvelle famille.

Et terminant par rompre leur embrassade, Peter tourna son regard vers le reste de la Compagnie, leur faisant signe à tous de venir les rejoindre dans leur accolade. Invitation que les nains, le hobbit et le magicien ne vint nullement à refuser, tandis que le Cœur de Lion reprit légèrement son chant, reprenant cette promesse qu'il donnait au reste de la Compagnie.

 _ **« Home, this is home »**_

 _« Maison, c'est la maison »_

 _ **« Now I'm finally where I belong, »**_

 _« Maintenant, je suis enfin où je viens »_

 _ **« Where I belong »**_

 _« Où j'appartiens »_

 _ **« Yes this is home, »**_

 _« Oui, c'est la maison, »_

 _ **« I've been searching for a place of my own »**_

 _« J'ai été à la recherche d'un endroit de ma propre »_

 _ **« Now I found it, »**_

 _« Maintenant, je l'ai trouvé »_

 _ **« Maybe this is home »**_

 _« C'est peut-être la maison »_

Présentant sa main au milieu de leur cercle d'embrassade, le Cœur de Lion souria aux autres ou certains ne comprirent pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit quand Thorin, Bilbon et Edmund vinrent l'un après l'autre poser leur main droite par-dessus la sienne, très vite suivis par les sœurs Pevensie, les deux plus jeunes Durin et Gandalf, avant que le reste de la Compagnie ne suive la manœuvre. Plaçant leur main droite les unes sur les autres, tous les membres de la Compagnie purent facilement percevoir l'aura chaleureuse se dégageant au contact des mains des quatre Pevensie, leur envoyant des frissons d'euphorie dans le corps. Leurs auras lumineuses se répandant à travers leurs liens alors que le Grand Roi de Narnia avait refermé leur étreinte en ayant placé sa main gauche par-dessus celle du dernier nain et sur ces derniers paroles chanter, Peter vint à briser le contact en venant à lever sa main droite vers le ciel, poussant les autres à en faire de même, lorsque sa magie vint à fuser droit vers les airs.

 _ **« This is home »**_

 _« C'est la maison »_

 _ **« Now I know »**_

 _« Maintenant je sais »_

 _ **« Yeah this is home »**_

 _« Ouais c'est la maison »_

Et alors que le rayon de magie qui avait fusé de la main droite de Peter monta très haut dans le ciel avant d'éclater en un magnifique feu d'artifice multicolore, en ayant emporté les auras coloré des quatre Pevensie, les faisceaux de magie que déployaient les Etres de la Nature se mirent eux aussi à exploser en feu d'artifice. Lâchant sur tous les convives une pluie d'étoile et de poussière colorer à la plus grande admiration et stupéfaction de tous à cette vue enchanteresse, rehausser par les propres auras vert des Arbres, bleu des Dryades et arc-en-ciel de la Montagne, qui laissèrent voler leurs lucioles de poussières au-dessus des peuples de l'Est. Tandis que, sur ces derniers paroles chanter doucement par le Cœur de Lion qui venait à donner des accolades chaleureuses aux autres membres de la Compagnie, comme le faisaient ces benjamins, la magie - aussi bien que les auras et la musique jouer – finit doucement par s'éteindre les unes après les autres.

 _ **« I've come too far »**_

 _« Je suis venu trop loin »_

 _ **« And I wont go back »**_

 _« Et je n'irai pas en arrière »_

 _ **« Yeah this is home »**_

 _« Ouais c'est la maison »_

Et s'étant directement tourner vers Thorin, Peter vint à décrocher le fourreau de son épée de son attache à sa ceinture et la tendit sans aucune hésitation vers le Roi d'Erebor qui fixa celle-ci sans comprendre réellement ce que le Cœur de Lion avait réellement à l'esprit.

_ Je te confie mon arme, Thorin. Conserve là jusqu'à notre retour en Terre du Milieu, je peux compter sur toi pour cette tâche ?

_ Conservez ton arme gamin, sera bien plus facile pour moi que de me demander une autre requête idiote lui fit remarquer ironiquement Thorin, tout en tendant la main vers celle-ci.

_ Ah oui ? Et laquelle pensais-tu que je demanderais dans ce cas ?

_ N'importe, Gamin.

_ Je pense que Thorin avait à l'esprit que tu lui demandes de trouver une Rei…

_ Silence Balin !

_ Tu veux dire, réussir à trouver une épouse, Balin ? Termina Peter, ne faisant nullement attention au grognement du Roi Nain, à l'encontre de son conseiller et de cette question qui avait déjà été soulevé au cours de la semaine. De ce côté-là, je ne crois pas que Thorin a de quoi s'inquiéter parce que Monsieur est capable de faire fuir toutes les prétendues qui se présenteraient à lui.

_ Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement Gamin ?

_ Que tu es le style de personne qui a le style de « caractère-de-cochon-qui-ferait-fuir-toutes-les-dames-et-qui-serait-assez-sotte-pour-te-choisir-comme-conjoint », Thorin. N'ai-je pas raison ? Lui demanda Peter avec ironie, se mettant à éclater de rire lorsque le nain se mit à le fusiller du regard pour ces paroles.

_ J'ai une folle envie de te fracasser la tête Gamin le tint informer Thorin du désir qui le démangeait d'user de l'épée du morveux pour lui faire ravaler ces mots, bien que cela lui prouva belle et bien une chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Qu'est-ce que ces joutes verbales vont me manquer ?

_ A moi aussi, Thorin. A moi aussi.

_ Tu vas nous manquer Gamin s'exclama Bofur en accourant droit sur lui pour une embrassade faisant rire le garçon. Mais nous te prenons tous aux mots sur les paroles de ta chanson, Petit. Toi et les autres avaient intérêt à revenir ou sinon, nous viendrons nous même vous récupérer, compris ? Pas vrai les gars ?

_ Oh que oui approuva Nori.

_ Vous avez plutôt intérêt à nous revenir les enfants rajouta Dori.

_ Vous allez nous manquer ! S'exclama Ori avec tristesse.

_ Allez tout le monde, câlin collectif ! Lança Bifur à l'attention du reste de la Compagnie qui s'empressèrent de venir rejoindre l'accolade sur Peter, vite accompagner par le reste des Pevensie avec eux.

Embrassade qui se transforma très vite en amusement lorsque Susan se mit à incendier plusieurs nains de cesser de les écraser dans leurs bras, au risque de les étouffer à mort, alors que le reste de leurs alliés vinrent, à leurs tours, saluer les quatre Pevensie. Dont Bard et sa famille, Thranduil, Legolas et Tauriel, Dain et Thrain, ou encore Beorn et Radagast.

_ Faîtes bien attention les enfants en rentrant chez vous ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Beorn, la seule chose que nous risquons tous les quatre, ce sont des disputes d'enfant rassura Edmund à l'encontre du changeur de peau, en le saluant lui et le Magicien Brun.

_ Des disputes d'enfant ? Est-ce dangereux ?

_Nullement Radagast, ce n'est rien d'autre que des disputes de bac à sable comparer à ce que nous avons déjà eu à faire par le passé.

_ Le sable est tout de même dangereux, mon petit. Surtout si on se le prend dans les yeux et…

_ Rassurez-vous mon vieil ami, les enfants seront bien plus en sécurité chez eux que ce dont ils ont vécus ici vint à le rassurer Gandalf, arrêtant ainsi son collègue d'en rajouter une couche dans son délire, faisant souffler de soulagement le Bouclier d'Argent de son intervention face au dire du Magicien Brun.

_ La prochaine fois que nous reviendrons, tu me feras visiter la Comté, Bilbon ?

_ Bien sûr Lucy. Toi et les autres vous serez toujours les bienvenu à Cul-de-Sac pour prendre le thé ou même venir y séjourner pendant quelques temps approuva le Sacquet sur cette demande de la plus jeune Pevensie. Ça va me faire étrange de rentrer chez moi maintenant avec tout cela souria-t'il en repensant à toute cette quête.

_ Ça a été une sacrée aventure pas vraie ?

_ Oh oui Lucy, ça a été une sacrée aventure. Prenez soin de vous tous chez vous, d'accord ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas Bilbon, tout ira bien pour nous maintenant lui promit la plus jeune Pevensie en venant à serrer le hobbit dans ces bras. Prenez soin de vous Maitre Sacquet ?

_ Promis.

_ J'aurais souhaité avoir plus de temps pour…

_ Pourquoi Legolas ? Lui questionna d'amblée Susan devant les dires du Prince Sylvestre à son encontre. Pour me rendre d'avantage folle ?

_ Nullement, mais pour vous montrer les beautés de notre forêt. Même si je ne compte pas rester très longtemps chez moi, j'ai l'intention d'aller dans le Nord et découvrir un peu le monde…

_ Prendre vos distances avec votre père, je présume ? Présuma Susan, en portant son attention vers ce dernier en train de saluer Peter avec Dain, qui leur souhaitait bonne chance pour la suite, avant de se baisser pour attraper la petite Tilda dans ces bras quand elle vint à lui dire en revoir. Essayez de vous rabibocher tous les deux avant votre départ ? Parce que vous ignorez ce que demain vous réserve et…

_ Vous inquiétez vous pour mon bien être, Dame Susan ?

_ N'allez nullement imaginer quoique ce soit Prince elfe, parce que j'ai encore parfaitement le temps de vous refaire le portrait avant de partir vint à le menacer Susan en lui montrant son poing, faisant rire l'elfe qui leva ces mains devant lui en une attitude purement défensif, ne pouvant nullement rater le léger sourire étirant le coin des lèvres de la Pevensie.

_ Dale est entre de bonne main que les vôtres Bard, ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour la suite le rassura Peter à l'attention du nouveau Seigneur de Dale, tout en échangeant une accolade avec lui après avoir déposé Tilda au sol et saluer Sigrid et Bain. Avec Thorin, Thranduil et Dain en appui, vous serez entre de bonnes mains, donc je n'ai pas en m'en faire de ce côté-là lui fit-il savoir tout en lui désignant les trois concerner de la tête.

_ Encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, le peuple de Dale ne vous oubliera jamais votre histoire et votre soutien pour nous lui jura Bard à ce sujet, très vite approuver par le Roi Elfe et le Seigneur des Monts de Fer.

_ Il vaudrait mieux parce que lors de votre retour, je plaindrais les pauvres bougres qui viendraient à attirer vos foudres admit Dain amuser sur cette possibilité et des éventuelles victimes qui auraient la malchance de se mettre cette fratrie à dos.

_ Bah, cela corsera un peu les choses, non ?

_ Vous préférez de loin avoir des conflits là où il ne pourrait nullement en avoir ?

_ Venant de vous Roi Thranduil, je dirais que c'est une blague de mauvais gout lui répliqua Peter amuser. Et je crois que moi et les miens avons l'habitude que les gens nous surestimes alors, si cela est le cas, lors de notre retour, moi et ma famille, auront une bonne excuse pour dire le fond de notre pensée, vous ne croyez pas ?

_ Le Seigneur Dain a raison, je plains moi aussi ces pauvres bougres qui vous auront sur le dos souria amuser Bard sur ce fait, faisant soulever les yeux au ciel du Cœur de Lion et rire les deux autres sur cette possible éventualité dans le futur.

_ La prochaine fois que je vous vois, nous aurons ce concours de boisson Morveux, et je n'accepterais aucunes excuses pour refuser, compris ?

_ Hormis fracasser des crânes, vous les nains vous adorez boire comme pas possible ? Sais-tu, Dwalin que boire trop de bière n'est pas bon pour la santé lui répliqua Edmund en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'entêtement du nain sur cette « affaire ».

_ Aucune excuse valable Morveux, quand toi et ton frère reviendrez, nous le ferons ce concours alors tiens-toi pour dit, compris ?

_ Il ne lâchera jamais l'affaire Balin ?

_ J'ai bien peur que non Edmund, toi et Peter allez devoir passer tous les deux par là pour votre retour lui souria avec amusement le vieux conseiller, faisant lever les yeux au ciel du garçon et rire les autres nains autour d'eux. Vous allez tous nous manquer les enfants ?

_ Vous aussi Balin, vous aussi lui promit Edmund en lui souriant avec chaleur, à lui et aux reste des nains qui continuèrent de lui rapporter tous ce qu'ils feront lorsque les Pevensie reviendraient en Terre du Milieu.

_ Nous aurions sincèrement voulus que vous restiez avec nous…

_ Kili ?

_ Je sais Lucy mais vous allez horriblement nous manquer et…

_ Vous aussi les garçons, vous allez nous manquer leur souria Susan, se tenant au côté de sa benjamine, devant Fili et Kili qui les saluaient une dernière fois. Surtout de vous tirer les oreilles va drôlement me manquer ?

_ Susan ?

_ Pas à nous ! Réfuta Fili, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se masser les oreilles à ces souvenirs, bien qu'un sourire affectueux tirait ces lèvres. C'est réellement un truc de votre famille de nous maltraité les oreilles, parce que Peter aussi nous la fait…

_ Pas Edmund, Fili lui rappela doucement Kili à ce propos.

_ C'est vrai, Edmund ne nous a pas tirer les oreilles mais je me doute qu'il ne se serait pas gêner pour nous le faire…

_ Oh que non Fili, Edmund ne se serait pas gêner s'amusa Lucy sur la question avant de retourner son regard vers le plus jeune frère Durin. On se dit à la prochaine Kili ?

_ Oui, Lucy. A la prochaine.

Et la benjamine Pevensie n'eut pas la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit, que Kili l'avait tiré dans ces bras pour une douce embrassade sous les sourires de leurs ainés, avant que Fili et Susan ne se joignent à leur tour à cette accolade fraternelle. Cette embrassade aurait duré plusieurs minutes, si quelque chose n'avait pas attiré l'attention de Fili du coin de l'œil, alertant ainsi les trois autres de ce qu'il avait remarqué.

_ Eh les gars, regardez !

Et suivant la direction du regard de l'ainé des frères Durin, Susan, Lucy et Kili ne purent tous les trois s'empêcher de sourire quand ils virent Peter aller à la rencontre de Tauriel pour la saluer avant leur départ. Mouvement qui avait aussi attiré l'attention du reste des membres de la Compagnie qui vrillèrent leur regard sur ces deux derniers, se demandant tous si, oui ou non, ils allaient concrétiser ce que tous se doutaient qui se passait entre le Roi de Narnia et la nouvelle Ambassadrice des elfes à Erebor.

_ Je voulais encore vous remercier Tauriel.

_ Me remercié de quoi ?

_ De m'avoir sauvé la vie et d'avoir été une oreille attentifs durant ma convalescence…

_ Ce n'était rien Peter. Je l'ai fait pour effacer les torts que je vous avais causé et…

_ J'aurais souhaité que vous l'auriez fait non pas par obligation mais parce que vous le vouliez et…

_ Et je le voulais. Sincèrement. Vous êtes la première personne que j'ai rencontré qui m'a poussé à entreprendre tout cela. Ce voyage. Ce combat. Ce choix. Si je ne vous avais pas rencontré, je ne sais pas où j'aurais été en cet instant et…

_ Tu aurais été là où tu te trouves Tauriel lui rapporta Peter déterminer, tout en tendant sa main droite vers sa main gauche qu'il saisissa doucement, en la serrant tendrement. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ou de quiconque pour te dire ce que tu sais déjà, Tauriel, tu es une personne forte, déterminer, formidable et courageuse, et crois-moi, j'ai croisé beaucoup de personne dans ma vie pour savoir quand reconnaitre une personne de valeur ? Et tu l'es. Alors n'ai pas peur de défendre tes opinions, il n'y a que comme ça que nous avançons dans la vie et avec Thorin et la Compagnie, tout ira bien pour toi, je n'ai pas à m'en faire et toi non plus.

_ Je suis impatiente de travailler avec eux.

_ S'il te donne du fil à retordre, n'hésites pas une seule seconde pour leur remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête par moment, moi et les autres, nous serons rassurer de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur leurs arrières jusqu'à notre retour?

_ Je veillerais sur eux. C'est promis Peter.

_ Merci Tauriel.

Et se rapprochant d'elle, Tauriel ne put nullement le stopper ou même le prévoir lorsque Peter se pencha et lui déposa un simple baiser sur la joue, faisant siffler quelques nains de la Compagnie qui se mirent très vite à râler pour la forme lorsque Susan et Lucy s'étaient empressé de leur donner des coups à l'arrière de la tête pour les faire taire. Bien que Peter les avait parfaitement entendus, essayant de ne faire nullement attention aux rougeurs qui avaient dû apparaitre sur ces joues, le Pevensie se recula et aller rejoindre les autres, lorsque Tauriel vint à l'arrêter dans sa marche en lui attrapant le poignet.

Lui jetant un regard curieux et interrogateur, Peter observa l'elfe lever ces bras droit vers sa nuque, semblant détacher quelque chose à l'arrière autour de son cou, défaisant un collier qu'elle souleva et retira de sous sa tenue, dévoilant un magnifique bijou en forme de goutte d'eau d'argent d'où se trouvait un saphir en son centre. Pendentif que le Cœur de Lion observa sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire quand l'Ambassadrice des elfes vint à se rapprocher passant ces bras autour de la nuque du garçon, sous les sifflements des nains - qui s'empressèrent de s'éloigner des deux sœurs Pevensie lorsqu'elles voulurent les faire taire – alors que Peter ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Gardant son regard fixer sur le front de Tauriel, refusant de se noyer d'avantage dans son regard forêt, Peter put de nouveau respirer quand celle-ci recula et laissa reposer son pendentif sur la poitrine du garçon, juste au-dessus de sa médaille d'Aslan.

_ Je ne comprends pas Tauriel ?

_ Vous nous avez fait une promesse avec cette chanson Peter, alors voici ma promesse. Vous conserverez mon pendentif jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre ou vous pourrez me le rendre. Voyez ça comme une promesse en plus de revenir auprès de nous ?

_ C'est promit Tauriel. Nous reviendrons.

_ Allez Peter ! Allons-y avant que tu ne te noies dans ces yeux…

_ Edmund !

_ Bah quoi Susan, c'est vrai non ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être un pire gamin que les nains ?

_ Il faut dire qu'il est toujours un Gamin.

_ Merci de ton soutient Dwalin.

_ Mais je t'en prie Edmund.

_ Les garçons les rappela doucement à l'ordre Gandalf sous les rires des autres, alors que Peter leva les yeux au ciel, tout en saluant une dernière fois Tauriel et les autres, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Aslan.

Le Grand Lion se trouvait toujours assis à côté du pont, faisant face à la grande porte d'Erebor menant sur le vortex qui allait les ramener chez eux, tandis que Susan, Edmund et Lucy dirent une dernière fois au revoir à la Compagnie avant d'aller se tenir au côté du Valar, dans l'attente de leur ainé pour passer à travers la porte. Seulement, alors que Peter allait les rejoindre devant le pont, celui-ci s'arrêta un instant et fit machine arrière, rejoignant un membre de la Compagnie qu'il n'avait pas directement salué une dernière fois avant leur départ.

_ Je me demandais si tu allais m'oublier Gamin ?

_ Pas vraiment Thorin, mais je me suis dit que les au-revoir, ce n'est pas trop ton truc, pas vraie ?

_ Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort Gamin finit par admettre Thorin, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers le reste de la fratrie et du Valar devant le portail, tenant toujours solidement le fourreau et l'épée de Narnia dans sa main gauche. Ne fait pas l'idiot jusqu'à votre retour, d'accord ?

_ Je resterais un bon garçon jusqu'à notre prochaine retrouvaille Thorin, promis lui promit avec amusement Peter sur cette promesse.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt Gamin le mit en garde le Roi d'Erebor, avant de lui tendre sa main droite en une dernière salutation. Alors à nos prochaines retrouvailles, Cœur de Lion.

_ A nos retrouvailles, Roi d'Erebor.

Attrapant sa main droite dans la sienne en une forte prise, Peter ne put s'exclamer une nouvelle fois de surprise lorsque Thorin vint à le tirer vers le bas, le forçant à se retrouver agenouiller devant lui avant que le nain ne vienne à l'emprisonner dans une accolade rude et déterminer, auquel le garçon vint à répondre sans peine. Fermant les yeux et profitant à fond de ces quelques instants, autant que de cette dernière embrassade entre eux, Thorin et Peter finirent tous les deux par se relâcher au même instant alors que le Cœur de Lion se releva et fit face au Durin, lui souriant une dernière fois à lui, autant qu'au reste de la Compagnie derrière lui pour finir par rejoindre le reste de sa fratrie.

Reprenant sa place entre Edmund et Susan, alors que Lucy se tenait elle-même à la droite de leur sœur, les quatre Pevensie sourirent pour une dernière fois à la Compagnie, autant qu'au reste des personnes qu'ils avaient appris à connaitre et à estimer dans ce nouveau monde, qui venaient à les saluer eux aussi. Salutation par des applaudissements et des cris de remerciements, lancer par les nains de la Compagnie surtout, repris très vite par les nains des Monts de Fer puis des Hommes de Dale et les Elfes de la Forêt noire, appuyer par les feux d'artifice émient par les Êtres de la Nature, les faisant sourire avant que, sans ayant besoin de se concerter tous les quatre, les Pevensie vinrent à se détourner de leurs amis et firent face au vortex d'Aslan. Et marchant les uns derrière les autres, Edmund venant à ouvrir la voie, suivit par Peter, Susan et Lucy, ils avancèrent droit vers le portail sans ralentir, sans s'arrêter, ni même se retourner une seule fois, entrant dans le typhon sans aucune hésitation et disparaissant les uns après les autres alors que les portes du Royaume des nains se refermèrent sur eux.

Scellant le portail aussi bien que le silence de la foule alors que sur un signe de Dain, quelques gardes des Monts de Fer s'avancèrent pour rouvrir les grandes portes de la Montagne, s'attendant tous de voir le typhon magique du Valar tournoyer encore sous leurs yeux. Mais à la place, le hall d'entrée d'Erebor était de nouveau visible aux yeux de tous alors que Thorin et les autres se tournèrent d'amblée vers Aslan dans l'intention de lui demander si les petits étaient bien rentré chez eux, clignant tous du regard quand ils trouvèrent l'emplacement tenu par le Valar plus tôt… Vide de toute présence.

Le Grand Lion était partis sans que personne ne le remarque, tous focalisé sur les jeunes durant leur traverser du portail pour rentrer chez eux.

_ Quand est-ce qu'il… ?

_ C'est un Valar, Dwalin. Il est facile pour eux de s'en aller sans que personne ne les remarque lui fit remarquer Gandalf sur ce propos et le départ silencieux du lion de Narnia.

_ Vous croyez qu'ils sont bien arrivés chez eux ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Kili. Ils vont bien tous les quatre et comme nous l'a promis Peter, nous les reverrons bientôt jura Thorin avant d'attraper une autre chope de bière servis par l'un des nains des Monts de Fer qui passait à côté, tenant toujours solidement le fourreau et l'épée de Narnia du Cœur de Lion dans son autre main. Je souhaite lever mon verre en l'honneur de nos courageux Souverains de Narnia ! Lança-t'il, appelant tous les convives à boire en l'honneur des Pevensie.

Ou dès que tous, nains, hommes et elfes furent servis de leurs boissons, s'empressèrent de lever celle-ci en l'honneur des Grands Roi et Reines de Narnia à la demande du Roi d'Erebor, avant que celui-ci ne lance définitivement l'ouverture des festivités de leur victoire sur les armées de la Moria et de Gundabad.

Et fêtant tous leur victoire et le couronnement comme il se doit, Thorin et la Compagnie ne purent s'empêcher de lever leur regard vers le ciel, prenant tous le ciel en témoin qu'ils seraient tous là lors du retour des enfants en Terre du Milieu. Que la prochaine quête que les Pevensie seraient forcé d'accomplir, ils avaient bel et bien l'attention de les soutenir dans cette épreuve comme ils ont été là pour eux dans leur quête de reprendre Erebor. Thorin et les autres se le juraient, ils seraient là pour soutenir Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy aussi longtemps qu'ils en auront besoin.

C'était à ça que servait les membres d'une famille.

.xXx.

Ils avaient été auréolé un bref instant de lumière avant de se retrouver de nouveau dans le métro de Londres, longeant le quai – portant de nouveaux leurs uniformes d'écoliers - alors que les écoliers et les civiles se rapprochaient du quai devant le train qui était en train d'arriver et de s'arrêter pour l'arrêt. Leur montrant ainsi que les mois qui s'étaient écoulés à Narnia, puis en Terre du Milieu n'avaient été rien d'autre que quelques secondes d'écoulement chez eux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté le banc sur lequel ils s'étaient assis avant de sentir l'appel pour Narnia. Retrouvant sans peine leurs affaires d'écoles posé à côté du dis banc, les quatre Pevensie observèrent les personnes autour d'eux monter dans le train dès que les portes furent ouvert, tandis qu'un jeune de leur école aux vus de son uniforme, se retourna vers eux dès qu'il fut dans le wagon, en ne les voyant pas monter à bord.

_ Tu ne viens pas Felice ? Questionna-t'il en regardant Susan alors que celle-ci se rappela du garçon en question et que les autres la regardèrent un bref instant avant de s'empresser d'attraper leurs affaires pour monter dans le wagon.

_ Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas y retourner ? Leur demanda Edmund en se mettant à fouiller dans sa sacoche sous les regards de sa fratrie à la recherche de quelque chose. J'ai laissé ma lampe torche à Narnia finit-il par indiquer sur ce qu'il avait laissé au Pays du Lion.

N'ayant besoin de s'observer tous les quatre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire ensemble alors que les portes du wagon se refermait sur eux et que le train repartait vers leur destination, Peter finit par apercevoir un éclat du coin de l'œil émanant de son reflet renvoyer par la vitre de la porte qui venait de sa poitrine. Ou, en baissant son regard vers le col de sa chemise, juste sous sa cravate et avant le col de son pull, se trouvait un pendentif que le garçon n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre pour être le bijou de Tauriel.

Portant sa main à son col, attrapant doucement le bijou entre ces doigts, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de faire glisser celui-ci sous ces vêtements pour le mettre à l'abri, souriant à ces cadets avant de discuter des études qu'ils allaient avoir cette année, sa promesse demeurant dans un coin de son esprit. Oui, ils allaient tous les quatre continuer d'avancer dans leur monde et se tenir tous prêt pour le jour où ils seraient rappelés en Terre du Milieu.

Après tout, ils avaient une promesse à tenir et ils la tiendraient tous les quatre.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce dernier chapitre et le retour des Pevensie chez eux =D**

 **alors? votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre ? :)**

 **je vous rassure, il y aura tout de même un petit épilogue qui annoncera la fin et le début pour le second crossover de Narnia/LOTR que je vais reprendre et changer quelques petits détails pour concorder d'avantage avec cette fic ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous ;)**

 **et bonne semaine :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	80. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **Ça y est ;) nous voici à la fin de ce crossover avec l'épilogue :)**

 **merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivis cette fic du premier à la fin =D même si cette histoire ne sera finis qu'avec la suite ;)**

 **assez de blabla et je vous laisse découvrir cette épilogue ;)**

 **on se retrouve en bas =D**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **** **Épilogue** **:**

 _ **« Lorsque le mal apparaitra au porte de Foncombe,**_

 _ **Lorsque la Communauté sera constituée,**_

 _ **Ils apparaitront de nouveau.**_

 _ **A la splendeur de l'océan orientale,**_

 _ **A la grandeur de la forêt occidentale,**_

 _ **A l'éclat du soleil méridional,**_

 _ **A la lumière du ciel septentrionale,**_

 _ **Les Roi et Reines de l'Ancien Temps réapparaitront,**_

 _ **Et la guerre du Bien contre le Mal débutera. »**_

Les Pevensie venaient à peine de quitter la Terre du Milieu par le portail que le Valar Aslan avait ouvert à travers les grandes portes d'Erebor, que la voix de la Montagne avait résonné dans toute la vallée, annonçant clairement une prophétie devant les peuples du Nord qui vinrent tous à saisir ces paroles. Que la prochaine quête que les enfants allaient tous les quatre prendre dans un avenir proche, allait les ramener directement à la demeure des elfes d'Imladris et c'est là-bas, qu'ils auraient tous les quatre besoin de leurs possessions, aussi bien que de leurs armes.

Raison pour laquelle, le lendemain même de la fête, Thorin avait donc confier les affaires des quatre jeunes, aussi bien que de l'épée de Narnia de Peter à Gandalf et Bilbon, qui allaient tous les deux être escorter d'un groupe de nains, dont Dwalin et Nori, qui auraient pour tâche de les escorter jusqu'à Foncombe pour remettre les possessions des Pevensie au Seigneur Elrond. Autant que celui-ci soit déjà prévenu de ce qui allait sans nulle doute arriver au porte de sa demeure dans un prochain futur, tandis que Thorin demanda à ces deux camarades nains de ramener Bilbon jusqu'à chez lui en toute sécurité avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les Ered Luin pour ramener les leurs à Erebor avec l'escorte de nains les accompagnants.

Dès le départ du magicien et du hobbit, après les promesses faites de venir leur rendre visite, Thorin et les autres laissèrent partir le convoi pour l'Ouest, alors que le Roi d'Erebor fut pris d'un désir d'honorer convenablement les enfants de leur soutien à sa cause et pour cela, il fit ériger des statues en leur honneur dans la Montagne. Créant une salle dans la Montagne – un jardin intérieur - détenant leurs statues, ainsi que celle de Bilbon et celle d'Aslan au-dessus de la Fontaine qu'ils avaient fait tailler, et dont les murs furent décorés de tapisseries venant à raconter leur histoire, et surtout leur aventure lors de la quête d'Erebor.

Même à Dale, des statues furent bâtis en leur hommage, surtout après le présent qu'ils avaient reçus du Valar lorsque, à l'arrivée du Printemps, toute la vallée s'était remise à fleurir, effaçant définitivement ces décennies de désolation créer par Smaug après la prise d'Erebor. Si les quatre statues des trois plus jeunes Pevensie avaient été convenablement installé devant l'entrée principale de la ville des hommes avec celle du Valar Aslan se trouvant entre eux, sur la place centrale de Dale avait été érigé une autre statue représentant le Cœur de Lion en armure et ces armes en main, se tenant sur le côté ou juste à sa gauche se dressait un majestueux lion ailé, à l'image de l'apparence que le garçon avait emprunté pour combattre Smaug et protéger Lacville de ces flammes.

Après cela, la paix s'installa dans l'Est. Le peuple de Durin, des Monts de Fer, de Dale et les Elfes de la Forêt Noire continuèrent de renforcer leurs alliances et leurs traités, comme leurs échanges et leurs commerces, faisant refleurir l'Age d'Or comme autrefois avant la décadence d'Erebor et l'arrivée de Smaug. Paix et floraison qui s'accompagna du mariage du Roi d'Erebor avec une jeune naine, et de l'arrivée de nouveau héritier de Durin quelques années plus tard, renforçant et agrandissant la famille royale à la plus grande joie de tous. Tandis que Balin, escorter de Dori et Ori, avec une armée de nains d'Erebor et des Monts de Fer, allèrent entreprendre de récupérer la Moria aux orques, terminant par y réussir après de longues années et batailles, ou Thorin fit de son cousin le nouveau Seigneur des mines de Khazad Dum.

Tout allait pour le mieux pour les peuples de l'Est de la Terre du Milieu.

Mais un jour, près d'une soixantaine d'années après la quête d'Erebor, tous les habitants de la Montagne vinrent tous à sursauter lorsqu'Erebor se mit à trembler dans ces fondations, un grondement résonnant du fin fond de la montagne, résonnant avec l'orage qui s'était mis à éclater dans le ciel. Et avant même que la Compagnie et le peuple de Durin n'aient pus s'inquiéter d'avantage, tout redevint calme et silencieux alors que tous étaient fort surpris, surtout que, depuis le départ des Pevensie, l'Esprit de la Montagne était devenu silencieuse – à l'exception des chiens-statues qui gardaient l'entrée et intervenaient pour stopper tous les mauvais esprits avant d'entrer dans leurs demeures – que s'était la première fois que celui-ci se réveillait. Et Thorin et le reste de sa Compagnie encore présent au Pic solitaire surent exactement ce que cela voulait dire.

Les Pevensie allaient bientôt revenir.

La Guerre contre les Ténèbres allait reprendre.

.xXx.

Il savait que quelque chose était à l'œuvre.

Depuis qu'ils avaient, lui et Susan, suivis leurs parents en Amérique pour le travail de leur père, laissant Edmund et Lucy chez leur oncle et tante à Cambridge, avec leur cousin Eustache, Peter n'avait pu empêcher un pressentiment de le prendre depuis la traversée de l'Atlantide et la guerre qui continuait de secouer l'Europe. Même si beaucoup disait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la guerre soit gagnée par les alliées, si avant, Peter n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'enrôler dans l'armée, aujourd'hui, il avait un autre rêve à l'esprit.

Détenant les papiers et les formulaires d'entrée pour accéder aux études de médecines, ces parents avaient été plus que fier de lui quand il leur avait remis, plusieurs jours auparavant, les résultats du concours d'entrée dans l'école de médecine de New York qu'il avait passé avec les félicitations du jury. Depuis leur retour de la Terre du Milieu, Peter avait commencé à s'intéresser aux plantes médicinales puis à la façon de soigner les blessures, et il avait débuté l'apprentissage de la médecine qui était devenu à présent une vocation pour lui.

Mais alors qu'il était en train de longer le fleuve et de longer les quais du Port, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le malaise grandir dans sa poitrine depuis le début de matinée, alors que son instinct lui disait d'aller vers la mer. La mer que lui et sa famille ne pourrait retraverser pendant plusieurs mois encore, tant que les tensions et la menace des Allemands ne serait pas passer, les obligeant à demeurer encore pour quelques temps en Amérique, Peter s'approcha du quai et observa la mer s'étendant depuis le port, et au loin, à l'horizon, des immenses nuages noirs d'orage annonçant sans peine une tempête des plus violentes qui allait leur arriver dessus.

Une tempête dont l'obscurité donna des sueurs froides à Peter qui eut le pressentiment très nette que cet orage n'était nullement naturel, que ce n'était pas Mère Nature qui était à l'origine de sa formation mais de quelque chose de bien plus sombre et dangereux encore qui était en train de se former à l'horizon.

Une malveillance que Peter n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre quand, en levant sa main droite inconsciemment vers sa poitrine et attrapant le petit bijou qu'il conservait soigneusement sur lui, le jeune Pevensie sursauta lorsque des images sautèrent devant ces yeux, le faisant chanceler un bref instant, tandis qu'un grondement résonna dans son esprit.

Revenant à lui, tout en se tenant la tête ou une migraine battait dans ces tempes, Peter n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre les images qui avaient clignoté devant ces yeux pour en comprendre facilement leur signification.

 _Un paysage de colline verdoyante et de maison façonné dessous. Une forêt sombre sous une pluie diluvienne avec une petite ville se dressant au fond. Une vallée ou chevauchait neuf silhouettes sombre sur des montures tout aussi obscure. Une sublime citée cachée dans le cœur d'une vallée aux nombreuses chutes d'eau. Des chaines de montagnes enneigées. Les ruines d'une cité taillée dans la roche. Une autre citée taillé dans des immenses arbres lumineux. Un long fleuve longeant les pieds de deux immenses statues de chaque côté. Une forêt s'étendant avant une vallée de plaine rocheuse s'étendant à perte de vue. Une vieille forêt. Une citée construite en haut d'une colline. Un contrefort taillé dans la crevasse d'une montagne. Une immense tour noir entouré de désolation. Une gigantesque citée blanche se dressant face à une chaine de montagne sombre abritant l'enfer et un orage tout aussi monstrueux. Et au cœur même de ces terres noires, une autre tour se dressant tout aussi sombre et malveillant, que l'œil ardent de flamme, sans paupière, dardait son regard machiavélique depuis le haut de la tour, avec une montagne solitaire en arrière, crachant des torrents de lave en son sommet._

Et résonnant en fond, avec la malveillance de cet œil de feu, le rugissement d'un lion grondant qui l'éjecta de ces images qui lui avaient sauté aux yeux, ayant parfaitement entendus un second grognement résonner avec celui d'Aslan mais Peter ne parvint pas à se rappeler ou, il avait déjà perçu ce cri exactement ?

Soufflant un bon coup et redressant la tête vers l'horizon et la tempête qui s'approchait des côtes, le Cœur de Lion sut parfaitement ce que ces images lui annonçaient sans peine. Que leurs amis en Terre du Milieu n'allaient plus tarder à comprendre que l'Anneau que détenait Bilbon depuis sa rencontre avec la créature dans la mine des Gobelins, n'était nul autre que l'unique de Sauron – qu'il avait finis par comprendre après leur retour chez eux à la fin de la quête d'Erebor, quand il pouvait penser calmement sans être presser par le temps et l'urgence - et que le Serviteur de Morgoth allait tout mettre en œuvre pour essayer de le récupérer. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé jusqu'à présent sur ces déductions et Peter savait que leur prochaine quête, celle qu'ils allaient poursuivre en Terre du Milieu, serait lier à cet Anneau.

Et se détournant de cette tempête grondant à l'horizon, rentrant à la maison pour écrire un courrier pour avertir ces benjamins de ce fait, aussi bien que de prévenir Susan en arrivant, Peter savait qu'ils devaient tous les quatre se tenir prêt et se préparer pour le moment venu. Car celui-ci était en train d'avancer à grand pas et qu'ils allaient devoir être parer à toute éventualité.

La Guerre en Terre du Milieu était loin d'être terminé et le moment venu, ils allaient être de nouveau rappelés et cela serait à eux, de changer le Destin de ce monde et de sa population. Pour de bon.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour cette épilogue annonçant la suite des aventures des Pevensie à Narnia ;)**

 **en bonus, je vous mets directement le prologue de mon autre crossover :)**

 **a tte ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	81. Bonus : Prologue du tome 2

**En bonus comme promis, voici le prologue de mon 2ème crossover ;)**

 **je n'ai pas encore fait les modifications sur mon autre fic, et si vous venez à le lire, je viendrais à indiquer en haut des commentaires "MISE A JOUR" pour que vous soyez mis au courant que j'ai fais des modifications en lien avec ce crossover :)**

 **v'là je vous laisse lire ce bonus et à bientôt**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Crossover Les Chroniques de Narnia/Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

 **Un Nouveau Monde, un Nouveau Destin**

 **Prologue**

 _ **« Le Passé est inscrit dans le marbre**_

 _ **Le Futur est écrit dans le sable**_

 _ **Le Présent demeure seul maitre**_

 _ **D'un Temps court et éphémère.**_

 _ **Le Destin est le seul souverain**_

 _ **Ouvrant différentes portes**_

 _ **Des avenirs incertains**_

 _ **Demeurant le chef du Temps.**_

 _ **Seul ceux faisant face à leur Destin**_

 _ **Deviennent maitre de leur Destiné. »**_

Cela se produisit au matin du solstice d'hiver.

En ce début de matinée du troisième âge, en l'an 3017, que le phénomène apparut.

Dans une cité, au cœur d'une vallée cachée à l'abri et d'une forêt verdoyante aux multitudes chutes d'eau, nommé Imladris. Dans la langue commune, on l'appelait Foncombe ou l'évènement se produisit.

La cité des elfes.

Le beau peuple. Des êtres immortels et d'une beauté qui envoutait tous les autres peuples. Alors qu'ils portaient, pour les femmes, de magnifiques robes. Tandis que les hommes étaient vêtus de longue tunique, qui donnait cette impression de robe pour certains. Pour les plus royales d'entre eux, en tout cas.

La cité taillée dans le marbre blanc avaient été battis sur un lac nourris par des chutes d'eau se trouvant à l'arrière, au cœur du berceau des montagnes, qui contrastait avec la végétation verdoyante, avec les nombreux arbres qui se dressaient dans cette cité, dont la plupart des pièces était à découvert, la transformant presque, en un lieu habiter par la nature. Notant ainsi le ciel clair qui le recouvrait comme une charpente bleu ciel.

Dans l'une des salles, se trouvant à l'écart de la demeure - donnant cette impression de tombeau ou plutôt de sanctuaire que tous les elfes respectaient et honoraient- les arbres et les fleurs autour du sanctuaire étaient verdoyants et rayonnants, tandis que le lieu en lui-même résidait en une coupole de verre. Sous laquelle se tenait une salle circulaire avec des arcades, des arches et quatre chapelles d'où avaient été placées quatre statues.

Celles de deux garçons et de deux filles.

Et ils se dégageaient de tous, une prestance et une royauté qui n'appartenaient qu'au grand roi et reine de l'ancien temps. Si les deux garçons portaient des tenus nobles, les deux filles étaient drapées dans des robes sublimes alors que des voiles nappaient leurs longues chevelures. Ou le seul point commun que ces quatre statues détenaient, était les couronnes qui trônaient sur leurs coiffes. Tandis que devant chaque statue se trouvait un coffre, sur lequel reposait de nombreux objets, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres.

Le premier garçon, celui qui semblait être le plus vieux des quatre, une épée et un bouclier reposaient en évidence sur le couvercle du coffre. Une épée au manche rouge avec une tête de lion en or à l'extrémité dans son fourreau, tout aussi rouge. Tandis que le bouclier, ayant une forme de blason, était aussi blanc que la neige avec des motifs en argent, alors qu'un lion rouge s'élevait en son centre.

La première fille, celle qui semblait être la plus âgée des deux, mais pas plus vieille que le premier, ou un arc et un carquois d'un blanc neigeux et argent, possédant une bonne trentaine de flèches aux plumes rouge étaient poser sur le couvercle du coffret. Alors qu'un cor blanc avec une tête de lion reposait bien en évidence et respectueusement sur un coussin devant l'arc et le carquois.

Le deuxième garçon qui paressait être le troisième, possédait lui aussi une épée simple avec le manche noir et la garde triangulaire. Tandis que le bouclier, ayant une forme triangulaire à l'envers, assez rond en haut, était marron et jaune avec un cercle d'argent en son centre.

Quant à la deuxième fille, la plus jeune des quatre et la plus petite, possédait sur le couvercle de son coffre, une ceinture rouge avec une dague, comportant une tête de lion doré à l'extrémité de sa garde. Alors qu'une petite gourde en verre, bien protégé dans son étui, était remplie d'un liquide rouge clair, scintillant sous la lumière du jour.

Le lieu sacré qui représentait un hommage envers ces quatre jeunes personnes que les elfes avaient fait ériger après leur départ et en leur mémoire, était un lieu de recueillement pour tout elfe qui désirait penser et s'imprégner de la sagesse et de la force de ces quatre jeunes gens. Tout comme s'était aussi un lieu protéger, gardant à l'abri de la convoitise des autres, les biens et les armes que les coffres refermaient autant que ceux qui se trouvaient sur les couvercles, qui avaient été confier aux elfes par les nains d'Erebor.

Puisqu'après tout, tout elfe qui mettait un pied dans Foncombe, connaissait l'importance de ce sanctuaire et aussi la majesté de chacune de ces armes et objets que ces coffres renfermaient.

Des objets appartenant à un autre peuple.

A une autre terre.

A un autre monde.

Comme leurs quatre propriétaires qui étaient apparus par le passé lorsque la Terre du Milieu avait eu besoin d'eux. Et ils réapparaitront de nouveau le moment venus.

Telle que la prophétie l'avait prévu autrefois par l'Esprit de la Montagne Solitaire.

 _ **« Lorsque le mal apparaitra au porte de Foncombe,**_

 _ **Lorsque la Communauté sera constituée,**_

 _ **Ils apparaitront de nouveau.**_

 _ **A la splendeur de l'océan orientale,**_

 _ **A la grandeur de la forêt occidentale,**_

 _ **A l'éclat du soleil méridional,**_

 _ **A la lumière du ciel septentrionale,**_

 _ **Les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps réapparaitront,**_

 _ **Et la guerre du Bien contre le Mal débutera. »**_

Et cela faisait presque soixante ans que cette prophétie avait été faite. Juste après leur départ de la Terre du Milieu pour rentrer dans leur monde, chez eux. Ou depuis, les elfes de Foncombe veillaient sur leurs possessions, sous la demande expresse de Gandalf et des anciens membres de la Compagnie d'Ecu-de-Chêne, qui souhaitaient les conserver dans l'endroit exacte où ils viendraient tous les quatre à réapparaitre.

Un jour.

Et l'annonce de leur prochaine arrivée fut avertir en ce début de matinée, alors que tous les elfes dans Foncombe vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. A l'instant même où le sol se mit à trembler et que le tonnerre se mit à gronder au-dessus d'eux, avant que tous les elfes ne se regardèrent. Pour ensuite tous sursauté à l'instant même où ils vinrent à entendre le rugissement d'un lion résonner dans toute la cité, et que la foudre ne jaillisse des nuages noirs qui s'étaient formé au-dessus du sanctuaire, pour ensuite frapper de plein fouet ce dernier.

Obligeant tous les elfes à se mettre à l'abri et qu'ils ne viennent seulement à se relever que lorsque les nuages d'orage disparurent pour de bon, pour river leurs têtes ensembles vers le sanctuaire, se dirigeant vers celui-ci. Désirant savoir ce qui s'était réellement passer là-bas.

Sauf que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le sanctuaire, aucun elfe n'eut le courage d'ouvrir les deux grandes portes du lieu, qui était toujours fermer la nuit. Et aucun ne savait ce qu'ils allaient découvrir derrière, parce qu'ils avaient tous pus apercevoir le trou dans la coupole, causer par la foudre qui était entré à l'intérieur.

Ignorant ainsi, par la même occasion, les dégâts que cela avait causés sur les statues et les objets que renfermait la chapelle.

_ Que se passe-t'il ! S'écria une voix parmi tous les autres.

Forçant les elfes à se diviser en deux groupes, créant ainsi une allée, pour laisser ainsi la place à un elfe de passer et se frayer un chemin jusqu'au sanctuaire. Et aux vus de la prestance qu'il dégageait - de sa haute stature, de son visage fin mais un menton carré et un nez droit, vêtu d'une longue robe mauve par-dessus une tunique et un pantalon de la même teinte, broder de file d'argent aux extrémités, de longs cheveux brun foncé cascadant dans son dos retenus en arrière par un bandeau d'argent, cintrant son front - prouvant à tous qu'il était de sang royale et le maitre de Foncombe, et que tous lui devait le respect dus à son rang. Pourtant la loyauté de ces sujets n'était pas due à son statut, ce n'était que l'un des points mais c'était surtout grâce à la sagesse et à la force de diriger son peuple, qui faisait de lui un Seigneur sage et exemplaire.

Elrond de Foncombe observa chacun de ces sujets avant de tourner son regard vers le sanctuaire. Avisant sa coupole brisée en haut et ces doubles portes toujours fermé, ou aucun de ces elfes n'avaient eu le courage de l'ouvrir. Et commençant à comprendre ce qui se passait, en ayant une très bonne mémoire, comme tout elfe qui se respectait, Elrond savait pertinemment ce qui se passait ou ce qui allait se produire.

_ Ada. Qu'y a-t'il ?

Se retournant vers sa fille, Elrond souria à cette dernière qui l'observait. Se demandant elle aussi, comme tous les autres habitants de Foncombe, ce qui était en train de se passer ?

De longs cheveux noirs cascadant autour de son visage de jeune femme - bien qu'elle soit déjà âgée de plusieurs milliers d'années - des yeux verts envoutant qui fixaient son père avec inquiétude, draper dans une robe bleu et blanche, cascadant en une légère traine derrière elle, Arwen attendait sagement que son père vienne à lui répondre.

_ Ce que nous attendions et veillons depuis près de soixante ans maintenant avoua Elrond n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à franchir les derniers pas le menant au double porte.

Double porte du sanctuaire qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, pour dévoiler à tous le spectacle qui se jouait derrière.

La foudre qui avait heurté la coupole en la brisant, avait heurté de plein fouet le centre du lieu, brûlant le marbre alors que plusieurs partis du mur, tout autour de l'impact, avait été détruit et plusieurs morceaux s'étaient écrases sur le sol de la salle. Mais étrangement, les quatre statues étaient demeurées intactes, tout comme leurs coffres respectives.

Sauf que les possessions qui se trouvaient sur les couvercles des coffres n'étaient plus là.

Les épées et les boucliers, l'arc et son carquois de flèche avec le cor blanc, comme la ceinture avec la dague et la gourde n'étaient plus là.

Ils avaient disparus !

Et tous les elfes observèrent ainsi, surpris et étonnés de découvrir que les fameuses possessions avaient disparus. Finissant par se rendre compte après, que les quatre coffres étaient toujours verrouillés et qu'ils n'avaient subis aucun dommage.

_ Le moment est venus.

_ Que voulez-vous dire Ada ? Demanda Arwen ne comprenant pas les mots de son père.

_ Les choses se mettent en place. La prophétie est sur le point de débuter. Faites quérir des messagers auprès de Mithrandir et de Dame Galadriel, ainsi qu'auprès des nains d'Erebor et des Elfes de la Forêt Noire. Annoncez leur que l'évènement que nous attendions approche à grand pas ordonna Elrond.

_ Quel événement, Père ?

_ Que les Rois et Reines de Narnia seront bientôt de retour en Terre du Milieu.

* * *

 **On se retrouvera pour la suite dans**

 **"Un Nouveau Monde, un Nouveau Destin"**

 **big bis à tous**

 **Sabrinabella**


End file.
